Dragonball Heroes: Wrath of the Time Breakers
by Rojoneo
Summary: The fourth installment of the Dragonball Heroes stories! Bardock has gone missing and the Time Breakers have set forth to collect DNA for their evil plans. New Monsters called the Rejects have emerged and every villain origination from Goku childhood to his adult hood now work for the Time Breakers. It is up to the Time Force to stop the Time Breakers before it's to late.
1. Intro

Dragonball Heroes: Wrath of the Time Breakers

I am so sorry this is taking so long but I am juggling school and work I barely have time to type but I am working on the story and will update ASAP! So please be patient and fell free to re-read the other stories so you don't get confused.

Now I feel obligated to let you in on some of the story so I will list a few of the new characters, new monsters and the Hero profiles.

All information and resources come from Dragon ball Wiki

The Villains Organization are run by Miira and Towa and they are both very powerful demons but it is unclear who is the strongest by our heroes.

They have forced and recruited an army each consisting members from Emperor Pilaf Gang, the Red Pants Army, evil Namekians like Slug, remnants of the Planet trade organization once ran by Frieza family but is now under the demons control, Special Androids collected from Dr. Gero such as Android 8000 and Android 19000, and evil Majins collected from the Majin Planet or the Majin Kingdom, Majin Buu true birth place and also Kabra, Zink and Bash.

Each of these origination help the demons in their quest to steal Goku's and other powerful Saiyans DNA for the soul purpose of creating the ultimate demon.

Now instead of Feedlings the Demons have created new hybrid-demons they called the Rejects.

The Rejects are demons created with the fusion of alien DNA and there are now ten species of these Rejects that follow the Demons orders.

Rejects are always seen with collars on their necks with their number and what species they are.

Here is the Rejects species list from the weakest to the most powerful-

Knee Stabbers #1: These are the most common Rejects that our heroes will encounter, alone they are considered the weakest of the Rejects but in packs they can be a real problem. Knee Stabber is Hybrid-Demons of the planet Earth's animals Dog and cat giving them sharp cat claws and cat and dog reflexes.

Wind Whackers #2: These demons are considered the most annoying of the Rejects with the annoying howl they make to announce their presences. These Rejects are very common as well, they are the Hybrid-Demon result of a howler monkey and a parrot. These Rejects have a fan over their head that give them the flight ability but they repeat everything that is said to them giving them the tittle of most annoying with the howl they make when they attack.

Bouncy Punchers #3: These demons are very not seen often but when they are they can be considered very irritating to kill because they are Hybrid-Demons of a kangaroo and cheetah making them very fast moving boxers. The only way to take these fast moving demons out is by managing to knock them into the air and finish them off.

Shifters #4: These Rejects are not seen often as well but when they are very irritating. A result of a Hybrid Demon crossing of a chameleon and firefly they have an advantage. These demons are able to use Solar flare to blind their opponent and then are ably to become invisible to hide while other Rejects fight the enemy. This demon has no fighting capability what so ever and is always seen helping Rejects that are known for fighting.

Rolling Terrors #5: These demons are not often seen but when they are they are difficult to defeat. A Hybrid-Demon result of a turtle and hedgehog these demons can become a fast moving spiked ball and can bounce off walls and even deflect any powerful kai blast. The only known way to beat it is to knock it on it back when it makes itself dizzy and attack it belly, the only unprotected spot.

Shadow Fiend #6: These Rejects are the only know Rejects to be blind. Being the result Hybrid-Demon of a mole and the dinosaur raptor this lizard like Reject is blind but equipped with a very sensitive nose and very sharp rows of claws, teeth and spiked armor. These Rejects are always in packs but when a pack is encounter you can either hold your breath and move out of their way and hope they don't smell you or fight! These Rejects can be taken out with a blast to the back of their necks, the only part of their body where the bone can snap like a twig if hit with enough power.

Rockos #7: The Reject DNA fusion of Namekian DNA and a common bat these Rejects are the kings of the sky. Encountering these Rejects are rare but when found be cautious, these Rejects have razor sharp wings and can take your head if you give them the chance. With the Namekian DNA they can fuse with other Rejects to become stronger and can use airborne kai blasts.

Blobs #8: Another Reject that is rare to see but when is trouble will be known. This Reject is a result of the DNA fuse of a Majin and a snake. These Rejects have the appearances of a moving goo on the ground but when it encounters an enemy it turns into its snake form with a Majin antenna. These Rejects are very poisonous and no cure has been found for their venom at any time it can revert to it goo form to avoid attacks and the only know way to defeat it in goo form it to freeze it then kai blast it to ash. In snake form trick it to go into its goo form because the scales on its body deflects kai blasts and can't be penetrated.

Ice Troll #9: These Rejects are also very rare but as very large compared to other Rejects and most certainly one of the strongest, this Reject is a result of DNA fusion of a Icein and a bear. It is seen as a giant bear but it is comply made of ice giving it strange powers. It can turn the battlefield into ice and once this happens it can sink into the ice and move under your feet. It can shoot ice needles out of its back at its target but if this doesn't scare you it can create kai blast able to destroy a planet and can trap you in a kai range and hit you with kai blasts from all directions. No none weakness is none or a tip to beating it.

Maximus #10: The most powerful and rarest of all the Rejects. This Hybrid Demon was created from Saiyan and the dinosaur DNA of a T-Rex making this the king of Rejects. If this giant ape-lizard demon enormous size wasn't bad enough this demon can create kai balls strong enough to take out a planet when close to death they can unlock their inner rage turning them into smaller but very fast versions their former selves and get the edge over their attackers and are impossible to stop. No known weakness is known about these rejects but encountering their threat is rare!

Many more to be announced soon!

Dragonball Hero Profiles:

Name: Kento

Age: 18

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Victory Cannon

Personality: Happy-go-lucky

Has grown up much over the years Kento is in now full control of the universal Sprit Bomb and Dragon Fist thanks to his brother and his encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates. Kento is still kind as he was all those years ago when he first joined the STF.

A.N. Kento has gone back to wearing the Alternate outfit like all the other members have and for those who have really good imaginations I will also include how they sound like based of how I think they sound.

Search **Dragonball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Hero Mode #1** on youtube for Kento voice, it's in a Ginyu fight so you have something interesting to watch while you watch Ginyu get his ass handed to him.

Name: Zang

Age: 18

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Mega Flash

Personality: Still a Smartass

Zang has grown much as well over the years and is still a big smartass as he was before and is very much a loyal ally it his friends. The voice of Zang I think the voice of **Ichigo Kurosaki **from Bleach English version (Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch).

Name: Reyoto

Age: 19

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Berserker Wave

Personality: Cocky

Now advanced in more forms of fighting styles thanks to his travels over the years Reyoto is now a ruthless fighter. Reyoto now says less wanting others to learn more from their own actions then what he tells them to do. Go to youtube and search **Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Hero Mode First 19 Minutes HD **and you will hear Reyoto voice even though on the video the guy made his character Reyoto look way to tan.

Name: Nero

Age: 23

Class: Solo Warrior

Ultimate Attack: Shadow Needles

Personality: Mellow

Thanks to his contact with the Master, Nero is now the first Shadow Saiyan in full control of his own body. Nero has all the abilities the Master had and even has gone beyond that. Nero left the Grand Plant to travel and see more universe and stops by every once in a while to say hi to all his friends but patiently waits when he is needed for the big battle. Nero tends to keep to himself now but occasionally speaks his mind when he feels like it. **Takashi Morinozuka** from Ouran Host Club (the deep voice guy) voiced by **Travis Willingham** fits Nero right for his voice.

Name: Saiya

Age: 20

Class: Solo Warrior

Ultimate Attack: Raging Ray

Personality: Fearless

Saiya sticks around the Grand Planet to improve his abilities and strengths. Saiya and Poru are still the closet of friends and thanks to some tinkering Poru has a third battle form. **Soul Eater (**voiced by **Micah Solusod**) from Soul Eater I believe fits Saiya voice right.

Name: Serena

Age: 18

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Violet Beam

Personality: Cheerful

Serena has become more kind over the years and her love for Kento has grown but still the same as she was years ago. Serena patiently waits for the day when Kento decided to make her his mate. **Winry Rockbell (**voiced by** Caitlin Glass) **from Fullmetal Alchemist fit Serena voice just right.

Name: May

Age: 17

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Miracle Disk

Personality: Shy

May is less shy then she was before but not as bad as she was when she was younger. May hopes for Zang to ask for her hand soon and waits patiently for him to make his move. **Sakura Haruno** from Naurto (voiced by Kate Higgins) goes well for May.

Name: Naomi

Age: 18

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Black Rose Strike

Personality: Fierce

Naomi is still the strongest female of her friends but now is less fierce with her growing relationship with Reyoto. Naomi teaches combat strategies with Zang. **Maka Albarn** (voiced by **Laura Bailey**) from Soul Eater fits Naomi voice just right.

Name: Trunks

Age: 29

Class: Leader

Ultimate Attack: Double Buster

Personality: Stern

Trunks has grown over the years with his son and the growing threat somewhere in the universe. Trunks trains hard to become stronger and hopes to prevent a future Bardock foreseen.

Name: Akina

Age: 28

Class: Leader

Ultimate Attack: The Angels Judgment

Personality: Extremely Happy

Akina also trains hard with Trunks and with their son Brody. Akina seeks to get stronger to protect her new family and her students. **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (**voiced by**Monica Rial****) **from Soul Eater I thinks fits Akina voice perfectly.

Name: Bardock

Age: 30

Class: Third Class

Ultimate Attack: Flash Sprit

Personality: Cold

Bardock has now mastered his abilities over time and it is believed he's reached level 2 in Super Saiyan and still training to get higher. A Bardock ability to see in the future has also grown strong and knows a unchangeable future awaits him and his two grandsons.

IIIIIII

Name: Tsumuri

Age: They think he's 18 now

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Mighty Drill

Personality: Solitude

Tsumuri left for a while to train with his father Piccolo and has grown stronger over the years. He and Azumuri went their separate ways to train so while he's been getting stronger physically his brother has been getting stronger magically. **Death the Kid **(voiced by**Todd Haberkorn****) **from Soul Eater fits Tsumuri with a darker tone.

Name: Azumuri

Age: They think he's 18 as well

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Night Wing Barrage

Personality: Outgoing

Azumuri has been studying the Warlock spell book he and Zink had found in the secret study and with much practice and training in solitude he has mastered every spell, curse and counter spell in the book and has become a very powerful warlock and his power is greatly noticed. **Death the Kid **(voiced by**Todd Haberkorn****) **from Soul Eater fits Azumuri just with a lighter tone.

Name: Harker

Age: 21 or maybe 22

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Hell's Fury

Personality: Mysterious

Harker has been doing his own training a well over the years on his home planet in his home universe. Harker has been training to become both faster and stronger and he and his fellow Namekian teammates would now be consider Super Nameks. **Black Star **(voiced by **Brittney Karbowski**)from Soul Eater fits Harker voice.

IIIIIII

Name: Froze

Age: 18

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Gravity Sphere

Personality: Collected

Froze has been training hard over the years in hopes to unlock a new form. Froze has gone to his home world to train and his power has been greatly noticed. **Kyoya Ohtori **(voice by J. Michael Tatum) from Ourhan Host Club I think fits Froze.

Name: Chill

Age: 18

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Chilling Death Wheel

Personality: Joker

Chill has been training to become the fastest Icein in his species history. Chill trains hard with many teachers on his home planet and patiently awaits when him and his teammates are needed. **Vic Mignogna **(voice of multiple anime characters in lots of shows like Ed from Fullmetal) fits Chill.

Name: Frost

Age: 17

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Icy Needles

Personality: Silent

Frost has returned to his home as well but while training he pursues his talent in drawing and is very known in his universe as a very talented artist and fighter. Frost has been getting stronger as well and it is known that he has mastered a new ability. Sorry he's mute no voice.

IIIIIII

Name: Kabra

Age: Unknown

Class: Hero

Ultimate Attack: Mighty Fist

Personality: Protective

Kabra stays at the Grand Planet with his brothers since they have no home of origin and is now the school head chef since everyone got sick of Bulma robots making flavorless food. Kabra trains hard with his brothers and has been growing stronger like his brothers. Sounds just like Majin Buu so his voice doesn't change but he and Zink have better grammar.

Name: Zink

Age: unknown

Class: Elite

Ultimate Attack: Majin Death Trap

Personality: The Smarty Pants

Zink has been improving his abilities in kai and learned to not only manipulate his kai but others weaker kai blasts. Sounds just like Majin Buu so his voice doesn't change but he and Zink have better grammar.

Name: Bash

Age: unknown

Class: Berserker

Ultimate Attack: Thrash Attack

Personality: Aggressive

Bash trains hard to get faster and stronger and trains none stop since he learned of the new evil. Secretly Bash seeks a companion and wishes to find someone like him to share his love with. Unknown to him and his brothers their origins may soon be questioned. Sounds just like Kid Buu but says more than a few words.

IIIIIII

The following are the seven new students that are now training to become heroes at the Grand Planet Academy with the elder students watching their progress.

Name: Brody Briefs

Age: 4

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Light Speed Strike

Personality: Curious

Brody is the son of Trunks and Akina, thanks to his two mixed blooded parents he was born with a small fraction of Saiyan blood but is very powerful for his age thanks to his contact with the three universes that shouldn't have made contact and is slowly regaining all his memories and all his abilities. Brody is the youngest of the new students and tends to let his curiosity get the best of him and has seemed to has taken up after Trunks because of his 'trouble making' ways.

Name: Nathan

Age: 6

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Fist Rampage

Personality: Serious

Nathan is a full blooded Saiyan like some of the previous students but a little different. Nathan takes training seriously and doesn't enjoy playing or trying to make friend. Nathan looks like Tora and Bardock believes the kid may in fact be Tora son in another universe. Nathan was brought in and renamed by Kento and Kento seems to be the only one Nathan feels comfortable around.

Name: Kelly

Age: 5

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Lily Rain

Personality: Perky

Kelly is always seen with a smile on her face and a skip in her step. Kelly is determined to make Nathan her friend and get him to lighten up. Kelly is also a full blooded Saiyan and looks like Fasha. Kelly was rescued and recruited by Serena and now considers her an older sister.

Name: Tack

Age: 5

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Night Shot

Personality: Quiet

Tack is a Namekian child that looks like Piccolo but has no relation to him what so ever but was an egg Nail hacked up in his universe making him Harker younger brother. Tack hardly talks but is very intelligent for a Namek his age and seems to want to be like his elder brother. Tack was rescued and recruited by Tsumuri.

Name: Crate

Age: 7

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Spiral Sector

Personality: Also a Namekian child brought to the academy. Crate is by far a very kind Namekian child who loves the outdoors and has a strange senses for having any animal instantly like him. Crate was rescues and recruited by Harker.

Name: Ice

Age: 5

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Blizzard Strike

Personality: Slow

Ice is an Icein warrior like Freiza and Cooler she unlike most of the Icein brought to the school is the first female of their species and is a bit slow. Ice has difficulty understanding things then others it takes her brain a few seconds to process it. Ice was recruited by Chill and seems to have developed a crush on him.

Name: Freeze

Age: 5

Class: Student

Ultimate Attack: Ice Wave

Personality: Rebellious

Freeze is a very rebellious student and always seems to go looking for trouble or sticking his nose where it shouldn't be. Freeze has a thing for trouble and the joy for adrenaline with his partner in crime Brody. Freeze was rescued and recruited by Frost.

I will soon update the first chapter soon so please wait.


	2. The Attack on the Grand Planet Academy

A.N. Sorry it took so long but here it is the first chapter! I hope you like and remember I will get the next chapter up soon so please wait and to answer your question Guest I made that pic myself and thank you for your kind review I was hoping a blow your mind response. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Chapter One: The Attack on the Grand Planet Academy

Somewhere in their hidden base the demons Miira and Towa look at their little multi universe diagram as Towa tapped a particular planet.

"This is it, the time of creation has begun" Miira said.

"We've waited patiently for a long time and lost very many allies" Towa said.

"They were useless and you took it upon yourself to eliminate a majority of them as I recall" Miira said.

"How will we get their attention?" Towa asked.

"I have come with two options, we can either send in an army of those meat sacks down there or we can test run our new pets" Miira said.

"How many do we have now?" Towa asked.

"According to our scientist we have two new species giving us now ten Rejects species" Miira said.

"Only ten?" Towa said.

"For now" Miira said.

"So we only have ten but the strongest there are only a handful of each species" Towa said.

"Correct the weaker ones can cause enough damage on their own but as for the large ones we keep them here until it's necessary to let them cause their own havoc" Miira said.

"It such a shame that these creatures are at the bottom of the food chain, some of them are such interesting things" Towa said.

"From the sound of it Towa I'd say you actually fell sorry for the Rejects" Miira said.

"As if, the only thing some of them are good for is target practice, with my targets gone I will have to find replacements" Towa said.

"Use some of the humans that's the only good they're for" Miira said.

"True but they're just so weak I need a real target" Towa said.

"You could always go terrorize a planet" Miira said.

"I've already destroyed fifteen it's no fun anymore" she said.

"Then I guess we'll have to get you those Time Force losers to be your new toys" Miira said.

"Now that is an excellent idea!" Towa said smiling evilly.

"Let the games begin" Miira said spinning the multi universe model as it burst into flames and the two demons laughed evilly as they watched their solar system burn.

IIIIIII

Years passed since the Master final defeat and while old students left to return home to protect their universe or to train others stayed to help teach the new batch of students.

A total of seven new students joined the Grand Planet Academy and each have slowly adapted to their new lives.

Kento was walking down a hall yawning as the young man was unaware of two lurking children in the shadows trying to sustain their giggles.

"We're going to get in so much trouble Freeze" Brody whispered.

"That's if he catches us" Freeze said.

"Man I hate Sundays" Kento muttered as he spotted Nathan alone in the gardens, "hmmm what is he doing?" he asked as he saw Reyoto at the other end of the hall watching the boy as he approached his longtime friend.

"Hey Kento" Reyoto said not looking away from Nathan.

"Hey Reyoto how long has Nathan been there?" Kento asked.

"Since I found him here this morning, I think the boy been meditating here for hours" Reyoto said.

"This kid is just like Vegeta, Vegeta was always obsessed with getting stronger and training" Kento said.

"Well there is a few differences but Nathan is a lot like Vegeta personality wise" Reyoto said as Kento saw a penny on the ground.

"Oh a lucky penny!" he said bending over to pick it up just as a bucket of water was thrown at him and hit Reyoto instead as Kento looked back up to see Reyoto growling.

"Oh crap!" Brody said as Reyoto demon eyes locked on him and Freeze.

"Okay now where dead, run!" Freeze yelled as they took off.

"You two better run! I hope you expect full punishment tomorrow in class!" Reyoto yelled.

"They were trying to hit me! Those little brats knew I'd go easy on them! Oh they are so going to get it!" Kento said as Reyoto charged his kai to dry off.

"Anyway we need to do something about Nathan, he refuse to even attempt to make friends and is making himself an outcast" Reyoto said.

"That one thing I'm trying to work out" Kento said.

"Well the kid did have it rough till he got here, he always had to do everything on his own since his parents died and no one ever helped him until you brought him here" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I think that was the happiest day of his life" Kento said.

(Flashback!)

Kento remembered that day well, he was in the main computer room when he stumbled upon Nathan universe and saw how rough the boy had it.

Nathan was on the verge of starvation on the streets while other Saiyan walk by him without even taking a glance as Kento stood in front of the boy as he looked up at him as Kento bent down and held out a basket full of fruits and smiled.

"What do you want!" the little boy growled.

"I want nothing but to help someone in need, now I can either take this food with me or you can eat till your stomach full because I know you hadn't had a meal in a long time" Kento said taking an apple and taking a bite out of it to prove it wasn't poison as the boy hunger got the better of him as he began eating away.

"My name is Kento I'm a teacher at this Academy for very special students I've been scouting for candidates to bring and you are one I can take with me, now you will never have to be hungry again we will take care of you and train you to become stronger and give you an education, that's if you want to go" Kento said.

"How do I know this isn't a trick and you're just trying to make me a slave?" he asked.

"Hmmm how do I prove that" Kento said as he thought about it, "oh! I got it! If you find it that you feel you're in danger you can punch me in the face as hard as you can and I won't block!"

"Your weird, are you sure you're a Saiyan?" the boy asked.

"As sure as the tail wrapped around my waist" Kento said as his tail wrapped around his waist as he noticed blood under the boy shirt.

"Lift your shirt let me see you injury" Kento said pulling some medical supplies out of his backpack.

"No it's fine" he said.

"No let me see it I can't let it get infected and let it end up getting you very sick" Kento said lifting the boy shirt as his eyes widen at the scars the poor boy had and the new long cut that will leave another scar.

"Who did this!" Kento growled as the boy was about to speak as someone stood in the alley they stood in.

"Ah there you are rat!" a large Saiyan said as fear hit the boys eyes as the boy quickly hid behind Kento legs as Kento stood to glare at the tall Saiyan.

"What do you want?" Kento growled.

"I want my slave back!" the man growled.

"Slave! He is a Saiyan like you! How dare you make him a salve!" Kento yelled.

"He's a disobedient orphan with nowhere else to go he is my slave and I'm taking him with me" the man said.

"You want him? Well come and get him!" Kento yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"No don't! He too strong!" the boy said.

"Alright you little punk you asked for it!" the man yelled charging at Kento as Kento smirked as he punched the man in the gut and used a roundhouse kick to send him flying out of the alley they stood in and into a brick wall.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked.

"Like I said before the school can make you just as strong as I am because I used to be one of its first students now what your names?" Kento asked.

"I don't have one everyone calls me Rat" he said.

"Unacceptable! From this point on your name is Nathan and I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you again if you let me and my friends teach you to become stronger at the school" Kento said.

"Will there be other kids?" Nathan asked.

"Of course! There will be kids of your kind and others who are not all around the same age" Kento said.

"Your promise you'll protect me?" Nathan asked.

"I promise on my Saiyan honor" Kento said holding his hand out as Nathan looked up to Kento eyes to see honesty and took his hand as Kento smiled and lifted the boy and held him in his arms.

"Now hold on the school not on this planet" Kento said.

"Oh are we going to your ship?" Nathan asked.

"Nope this will take a few seconds" Kento said pressing a button on his watch as they left that universe and appeared in front of the gate of the Grand Planet Academy.

"How did you do that? The sky changed colors and the gravity feels different, how did we get here so fast?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not from your universe Nathan or this one in technical sense, you see a long time ago when I was your age I would have died in my home universe if Trunks didn't save me, this place is a sanctuary for those who would have died in their home universe, here they are given a second chance to get stronger so they can use their new found strength and knowledge for good only" Kento said.

"This place is huge" Nathan said.

"Now you must make me a promise Nathan once you're old enough to leave this place, I want you to only use everything we thought you here for good never evil, can you promise me that?" Kento asked.

"I promise on my Saiyan honor!" Nathan said as Kento chuckled and smiled.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up and some new clothes, Bulma will love to meet you" Kento said.

"Bulma?" Nathan said.

"Bulma is the founder mother, Trunks and Akina are the two who found this place and turned it into a school so they're the founders" Kento said.

"Is Bulma a teacher too?" Nathan asked.

"No she builds things, she an inventor everything you see that moves or has the letters C.C. on it were built by her she also a good doctor so after we get you checked out by her I will introduce you to your teachers then the kids who you will be learning with" Kento said as they walked through the doors as Nathan eyes widen as Kento carried Kento into a room with a red cross over the doors.

Bulma was typing away at a computer as she turned and gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Oh you poor dear! Here put him on the table Kento" Bulma said as Kento did as told as Nathan still looked scared and held onto Kento hand as Bulma approached him.

"Oh don't be scared honey, my name is Bulma I promise I won't hurt you" she said as Nathan looked up at Kento.

"I promise she won't hurt you, unless she thinks you need a shot but that will only hurt for a second I promise" Kento said.

"Okay Kento" Nathan said as Bulma pulled off his shirt and examined his bleeding injury.

"Oh I hope whoever did this to you rots in hell!" Bulma said.

"Well I may have killed him when I roundhouse kicked him into a wall but if it didn't he'll need new teeth" Kento said as Nathan smiled.

"Okay I want you to eat this honey it will give you all your strength back and make your owies go away" Bulma said holding out a Senzu Bean.

"I'm not a baby!" Nathan said.

"Well someone has a mouth" Bulma said.

"It's called a Senzu Bean Nathan, yes it's nasty as hell but it will make that cut go away after you swallow" Kento said.

"Okay Kento" Nathan said opening his mouth as Bulma put the bean in his mouth as the boy chewed then swallowed.

"Ewww! That was gross!" he said making a face as his eye widen as all his cuts, bruise and gashes healed as he touched where the gash was to feel it gone.

"See? All better" Kento said.

"Now for some new clothes" Bulma said pulling out a book and setting it in front of Nathan, "now here are your choices just pick your favorite and I will get it" Bulma said as Nathan flipped the pages at all the gi designs as he stopped at one.

"That one!" he said pointing at it as Kento raised an eyebrow and Bulma smiled.

"That the same kind of gi Kento used to wear when he first joined" Bulma said.

"It is?" Nathan said looking at the blue fighting gi with a black under long sleeved shirt.

"Mine was red and yellow so no one will think you're copying me" Kento said.

"Okay here you go" Bulla said handing Nathan a capsule with the clothes in it as Nathan stared at it.

"This is also one of Bulma inventions, here watch" Kento said taking the capsule and throwing it in the air as it explode in smoke and Kento caught the neatly folded small size fighting gi.

"Wow!" Nathan said.

"Here now get change while Bulma scans you" Kento said.

"Scans?" Nathan said dropping his dirty pants to the ground.

"A new invention where she scans your body and the results show if you have any illness we should take care of now" Kento said as Nathan put on his new clothes and the scanner above him scanned him as Bulma typed at the computer.

"Now let's make sure this is good and tight so your pants don't go falling down" Kento said tying Nathan black belt as Nathan smiled.

"There! He is healthy but he need more food in him so go and take that boy to the cafeteria and give him all he can eat" Bulma said.

"Thanks Bulma" Kento said picking Nathan up and carried him out of the Med-Wing.

"Okay Kento your about to meet a good friend of mine who on my team" Kento said as they headed towards the large doors labeled cafeteria.

"Team?" Nathan said.

"A long time ago an evil entity called the Master tried to kill a very important hero out of existences so Trunks sent three teams to got to one universe in different point in times to make sure that hero won his battles, I was on Team Hero, and there are Team Berserker and Team Elite and you will meet members from those teams later" Kento said pushing open the door as they saw Kabra humming to himself as he chopped some vegetables.

"Kento what is that?" Nathan asked.

"That is Kabra, he is a Majin, there are only four in existences now and the other two live here at the school" Kento said as Kabra looked up.

"Hi Kento! Who your friend?" he asked.

"Kabra this is Nathan, Nathan this is Chef Kabra he cooks for the whole school and is a pretty good fighter himself" Kento said.

"Are you hungry Nathan?" Kabra asked.

"Yes sir" Nathan said.

"Oh! He called me sir! I like that! Here you go Nathan!" Kabra said hitting the table in front of them with his antenna with a pink ray as it was filled with the most delicious foods Nathan had ever seen as two growls were heard as Nathan looked at Kento.

"I guess I'm hungry too" Keno said setting Nathan down in a chair as he sat next to them as they began to eat.

"Oh this is so good! Thank you Chef Kabra!" Nathan said.

"Oh no problem!" Kabra said as the doors to the cafeteria barged open.

"Dammit! Hey Kabra let me borrow the biggest knife you have! I'm going to kill Brody and Freeze!" Zang yelled storming in as he noticed Kento and Nathan.

"Perfect timing! Nathan this is one of my best friends Zang! He's the leader of Team Elite and teaches combat strategies here at the school" Kento said.

"It nice to meet you sir" Nathan said standing up and bowing.

"Oh there is no need for that! Please call me Zang I am far from a Mister or Sir you may call Bardock and Trunks that but not me Kento or Reyoto" Zang said.

"Bardock?" Nathan said.

"Bardock is my grandfather and the dean of discipline here, my grandfather can be a bit cold hearted so never get on his bad side" Kento said.

"What does he look like?" Nathan asked sitting back next to Kento.

"Well he looks exactly like Kento but he has a scar on his face and a different hair style" Zang said.

"He sounds scary" Nathan said.

"Oh I am" Bardock said standing behind Kento and Nathan as they both screamed.

"Grandpa! Don't do that! You almost gave our new student a heart attack!" Kento yelled turning to face his smirking grandfather as Bardock looked down at the new kid.

"Hmmm?" Bardock said noticing who the boy looked like.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Hey kid by chance is your father named Tora?" Bardock asked.

"Tora? I'm not sure my parents died when I was young I can't remember anything about them sir" Nathan said.

"Tora? Your best friend back on Planet Vegeta?" Kento said.

"Yep this kid looks a lot like him in fact he's a spitting image" Bardock said.

"He could be but we'll have to look into it" Kento said.

"Okay kid I want to lay down some ground rules" Bardock said as Nathan began to shake in fear, "I do not tolerate troublemakers here so as long as you stay out of my office we will never have a problem, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir!" Nathan said.

'This guy the scariest man I've ever met!' Nathan thought.

"Good! Now where are those brats Brody and Freeze at?" Bardock asked.

"I don't know but I came here to find the biggest knife to kill them with!" Zang said.

"What the hell did they do this time?" Bardock asked.

"They filled all my shoes with jelly! Then hid all my capsule spares!" Zang yelled as they noticed he was wearing no shoes.

"Okay let's find them!" Bardock said as Zang and Bardock left the room.

"Who Brody and Freeze?" Nathan asked.

"They're students here, Brody happens to be the founders kid" Kento said.

"Do they get in trouble a lot?" Nathan asked.

"On a daily basis" Kento said as the finished eating.

"Now let's go meet you other teacher and continue our tour, thanks for lunch Kabra and sorry about the dishes" Kento said.

"Oh no problem!" Kabra said snapping his fingers as the dishes disappeared.

"Bye!" Nathan said as he followed Kento out of the cafeteria waving as Kabra waved back.

"Now I think Naomi and May are in the library with Zink" Kento said.

"There's a library?" Nathan said.

"Yep, we have a garden, a gravity room, training fields, dorm rooms, cafeteria, computer labs everything you would find in a huge school like this" Kento said as they walked into the library as they saw Zink carrying a stack of books.

"Hey, how did Kabra change his clothes and get here so fast?" Nathan asked.

"Oh Kabra and Zink are brothers they sound the same they look the same but Zink is the smarter one and always wears blue while Kabra wears red" Kento said.

"Oh" Nathan said.

"Hey Zink come over here and meet our new student" Kento said as Zink looked over and smiled.

"Well hello there, my name is Zink I run the library and the history classes here at G.P.A!" Zink said. (I just noticed what Grand Planet Academy first letters spell so I guess that works!)

"Hello my name is Nathan" he said shaking Zink hand.

"Hey Zink have you seen May and Naomi?" Kento asked.

"Yeah they were just here hold on, hey! May Naomi get out here!" he yelled.

"I thought there was no yelling in the library!" May yelled from somewhere in the library.

"Only I can yell in 'My' library so get over here a meet the new kid!" Zink yelled.

"Okay! There is no need to get your over grown panties in a bunch!" Naomi yelled.

"Excuse me!" Zink yelled.

"Is everyone always like this?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah pretty much" Kento said as they saw Naomi and May turn around the corner.

"Oh my god he is so cute!" May said.

"Oh he is the cutes little thing I've ever saw!" Naomi said.

"Nathan this is Naomi and May, Naomi teaches combat strategies with Zang and May here teaches combat defense with Serena" Kento said.

"Who Serena?" Nathan asked.

"Serena is Kento girlfriend" Naomi said.

"Oh is she pretty?" Nathan asked.

"Oh she beyond pretty she's beautiful" Kento said.

"Ah! How sweet of you to say that baby" Serena said as they turned to see Serena walk in.

"Ah Nathan this is Serena and everyone this is our new student Nathan" Kento said.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Nathan said bowing.

"Oh he is so sweet!" Serena said.

"Well Nathan you already meet these guys time to continue our tour" Kento said.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Nathan said following Kento out of the library.

"Who else is left?" Nathan asked.

"Let's see you haven't meet Trunks, Akina, Reyoto, Bash or the other students" Kento said.

"Who's that?" Nathan asked as Kento looked ahead to see Reyoto walking down the hall with his trusty sword attached on his waist.

"Ah that is Reyoto" Kento said.

"He has long hair" Nathan said.

"A thing about Saiyans is that once you cut their hair it never grows back the same and right now Reyoto hair is at full length and won't grow anymore or grow back if cut" Kento said.

"Neat!" Nathan said.

"Who the brat?" Reyoto asked.

"Reyoto this is Nathan he'll be joining the school" Kento said.

"Oh great another brat to annoy me" Reyoto said.

"Hey I'm not a brat!" Nathan said.

"You want to repeat that brat?" Reyoto said glaring down at the kid as Nathan glared back.

"I said I'm not a brat you jerk!" Nathan said as Reyoto began to laugh.

"Way to go Kento! You finally found one that stood up to me!" Reyoto said ruffling Nathan head.

"I knew this kid was special" Kento said.

"Wait that was a test?" Nathan asked.

"Yep! I am one of the toughest teachers here and never go easy on people I find weak and seeing that you have guts you're not going to get any short cuts from me! I'll work you to the bone! Will that be enough for you to handle kid?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes! Yes I can handle it sir!" Nathan said.

"I like this kid! I'll be expecting great things from you kid and please don't call me sir" Reyoto said walking away.

"Good you managed to get on Reyoto good side, not all the students passed Reyoto test" Kento said.

"Is that good or bad for me?" Nathan asked.

"We'll have to see and find out" Kento said smiling as they reached some doors.

"Okay before we go in let me tell you this, Bash is Kabra and Zink brother but he is way different" Kento said.

"Different how?" Nathan asked.

"Well he's a little scary at times so please don't say anything that may offend him" Kento said.

"Okay" Nathan said as Kento pushed open the doors to the gravity room as Nathan saw Bash lifting massive weights.

"Hey Bash what the gravity level in here?" Kento asked.

"20x's Earth gravity so if the kid weak don't let him in here" Bash said.

"I know that!" Kento said.

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"This room controls gravity, it's a great way to train and if your weak and can't handle the weight you end up like this" Kento said tossing a coin in as it flew to the ground and bent into a V on contact.

"Wow!" Nathan said.

"Stick only your hand in" Kento said grabbing Nathan shoulder as Nathan put his hand in as he struggled to keep his hand up.

"Right now if I didn't hold onto your shoulder you'd fall in and hurt yourself" Kento said as Nathan pulled his hand out.

"So who is the kid?" Bash asked.

"Bash this is Nathan, Nathan this is one of your new teachers Bash" Kento said.

"Nice to meet you kid!" Bash said.

"Nice to meet you too" Nathan said.

"Hey Kento show him the Wall I think he'll get a good laugh out of that" Bash said.

"Ok I will!" Kento said.

"What the Wall?" Nathan asked as they went down a hall.

"The wall is a collection of mementos the school kept after a certain incident that dragged some of the students and founders to a fake world" Kento said.

"What on it?" Nathan asked.

"Wanted posters" Kento said.

"Wanted posters?" Nathan said as he saw the wall and ran up to it to see a collection of poster and one large painting with a group of people and aliens all at a party as Nathan saw Kento in the painting and looked at the posters.

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy 400,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Former World Martial Arts Champion Goku Son 300,500,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Shadow Stalker Kento Son 300,470,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro_

_120,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Green Martian Piccolo 100,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Master Assassin Reyoto Hoshi __300,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Cat Burglar Nami__16,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Black Cat Bulma Briefs 15,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Red Bow Serena Love 17,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Cotton Candy Lover (pet) Tony Tony Chopper 50 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Bald Head Krillin 100 Beli. _

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Skin Deep Naomi Ark, 18,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Devil Child Nico Robin 80,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Sky Pirate Captain Vegeta 500,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Pink Lilly Akina Hark 90,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __Humming Brook 33,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Monkey Tail Saiya Rock __300,250,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Three-Eye Tien __Shinhan 10,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Cyborg Franky 44,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Scarface Bardock Son __300,450,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Wolf Stirke Yamcha 20,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, __King of Snipers Sogeking (Usopp) 30,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Demon Horn Trunks 100,500,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Blue Skirt May Parks 16,000,000 Beli,_

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Shade-Eyes Roshi 25 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Speed Gunner Zang Ross __200,500,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, Black Leg Sanji __77,000,000 Beli._

_Wanted Dead or Alive, the Black Hood __600,000,000 Beri._

"Wow! That is a lot of money on your heads" Nathan said.

"Yep we managed to get these after the incident and hung it up here as a reminder of our friends we meet and this here is our symbol" Kento said saw Nathan the X tattoo on his arm.

"An X?" Nathan said.

"It is a symbol of our friendship and bond so no matter how far each of us is we'll always be connected by this" Kento said.

"Who drew that paining?" Nathan asked.

"A good friend of mine, his name is Frost and he is a very talented artist right now he back home perusing his dream as an artist but he stops by every now and then to write hello" Kento said.

"Wait 'to write hello'? Don't you mean to say hello?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, Frost is a mute, he lost his ability to speak so he writes everything to communicate" Kento said.

"Who the hood? He has the biggest bounty" Nathan asked.

"Well in technical sense he going to be one of your class mates" Kento said.

"What?" Nathan said.

"Brody helped us out of that world as a teenager but when bring us back he turned back into a baby so now he's relearning everything" Kento said.

"That must suck" Nathan said.

"No, his memory is coming back as he gets older so by the time he's thirteen he will have remembered everything and master of his abilities" Kento said.

"Cool" Nathan said unaware of his shadow growing behind him.

"Nathan move!" Kento yelled as Nathan turned around to see a Feedling version of him as he kicked it back.

"What is that thing!" Nathan asked.

"A Feedling a monster of darkness that takes on the form of any being it sees" Kento said.

"What should I do?" Nathan asked.

"You tell me Nathan, I want to see how well you can go up against an enemy like this" Kento said crossing his arms as the Feedling lunged at Nathan as he kai blasted it back and punched it in the gut then round house kicked it face making it dissolve.

"I beat it!" Nathan said as they heard clapping and turned to see a black hooded man.

"Bravo" the man said.

"Is he a bad guy?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no, Nathan this is my big brother Nero, he's the one who made that Feedling appear" Kento said as the man removed his hood and smiled at Nathan.

"Why did you have that thing attack me?" Nathan asked.

"I wanted to see how well you're fighting skills was and you're very good as expected" Nero said.

"Nero here isn't a teacher but helps out every now and then" Kento said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you" Nathan said.

"Likewise" Nero said.

"What the hell is going on over here" Saiya said walking over with Poru on his shoulder.

"New face detected! Poru, Poru!" Poru said.

"Nathan this is Saiya and Poru, Saiya also isn't a teacher but sticks around to help out when needed and Poru is his little annoying robot" Kento said.

"Poru not annoying!" Poru said.

"Yes you are now hush up" Saiya said.

"Well Nathan and I got to go see Trunks and Akina have you seen?" Kento asked.

"Yes they're out by the gardens we just saw them" Nero said.

"Good see you guys later" Kento said as Nathan followed Kento.

"You sensed it too right?" Saiya asked.

"Yep that kid is more special then Kento knows I just wonder out all this will turn out in the end" Nero said.

IIIII  
Kento lead Nathan to the gardens where they saw Trunks with some of the new students as Akina stood off at the side watching.

"Hey Trunks!" Kento said.

"Oh hey Kento, who this?" Trunks asked moving away from the other students to Kento and Nathan.

"This is Nathan, Nathan this is the founder Trunks and over there is his wife Akina" Kento said.

"Oh look at you, you will fit just perfectly here" Akina said joining them.

Nathan was quickly welcomed into the school and became one of it students with his new teachers teaching him everything they knew while training for the future.

(End Flashback!)

Kent smiled at the memory as he looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Well he'll open up on his own Reyoto so I wouldn't worry about it too much" Kento said.

"If you say so" Reyoto said as they walked down a hall.

"I haven't heard from my grandpa in a while have you heard anything?" Kento asked.

"No, but you know how Bardock is, he'll disappear for months then show up acting like he was gone for a few days" Reyoto said.

"That pissed me off when he did that!" Kento said.

"But he's fine trust me Kento if anything Bardock causing trouble" Reyoto said.

"I swear if he is I'll kick his ass" Kento said as the heard the bell and on queue Kento and Reyoto stomachs growled.

"Lunch time!" they said.

IIIIII

Later that day all the students and teachers ate in the cafeteria separated by tables as they all ate away at either Saiyan portion foods or normal amounts.

"So what punishment do you guys want to give Brody and Freeze?" Zang asked.

"I still say you let me have five minutes with them in the Gravity Room" Bash said.

"The last thing we need is for Trunks and Akina to be pissed at us for letting you beat them into comas" Naomi said.

"We could always use public humiliation on their scrawny buts" Reyoto said.

"No that's too extreme how about we try another method" Zang said.

"Oh I know about we give them an extreme workout out their hands and feet bleed!" Bash said.

"Once again a punishment that won't do them physical harm or piss Trunks and Akina off" Kento said.

"We could always make them clean the toilets for a week" Serena said.

"That's a punishment I could work with" Bash said.

"Sure but why stop there? Let's make them clean every bathroom in the school" Reyoto said.

"It sounds to me that a few friends of mine need a lesson in discipline" Tsumuri said entering the room.

"It's Tsumuri!" Tack said jumping from his table to huge Tsumuri leg.

"Hey kid how your training going?" Tsumuri asked

"It's going great!" Tack said as Tsumuri pried Tack from his leg and joined his friends at the adult table.

"Long time no see Tsumuri how training been with your dad?" Kento asked.

"It been great I think I may be stronger than him now" Tsumuri said.

"That's great! Hey have you heard from your brother?" Reyoto asked.

"Why don't you ask him yourself" Azumuri said walking into the room.

"Azumuri! It's so good to see you!" May said.

"Wow that aura you're carrying is intense" Kento said.

"Why thank you, as you all can probably tell I've finally mastered that damn book and now I'm a warlock!" Azumuri said.

"Congratulations Azumuri that's great to hear" Kento said.

"So when did you guys show up?" Serena asked.

"Same time everyone else did" Azumuri said.

"Wait everyone else?" Zang said as all their friends entered through the doors.

"What are you all doing here?" May asked.

"We all got a message saying to come back" Froze said.

"Really?" Naomi said.

"Yeah we got one too" Saiya said.

"Message came from Grand Planet computer" Poru said.

"Why would Trunks bring everyone back?" Nero asked.

"Because Bardock gone missing" Trunks said entering the room with Akina and Bulma.

"What! What do you mean missing!" Kento yelled.

"Bardock tracker got disabled and this was the last message we got" Bulma said as a screen emerged on the wall as they saw Bardock on a screen.

"Guy! Those demons have released these monsters into the timeline but not just one particular time in my son like but his whole life! These things are stronger and smarter than Nero Feedlings and they're after something, I'm going undercover so don't follow any of you follow me!" Bardock said as they heard a strange animal noise in the background.

"Shit they're coming! Everyone they're after Goku again but not just him! I think they're targeting all the Saiyans I'm taking care of my original timeline so go right to Goku childhood and work your way up to get these things out of here and be careful" Bardock said as his message was cut off.

"New monsters?" Reyoto said.

"Yes we got some images from Bardock watch and we have no idea what the hell they are" Bulma said as the images showed the strange demons.

"They each wore a collar on their neck with the name Reject followed by a number and a species name" Akina said

"How many of those thing could there be?" Kento asked.

"Not sure but you all heard Bardock, those things are in a timeline and we need to send you all back in to take them out" Trunks said.

"We want to go too!" Nathan said.

"Yeah! Were ready we want to fight with you guys too!" Kelly said.

"Kids this is not a game this is a very dangerous mission" Zang said.

"As I recall you were all just kids when you went on your first mission" Freeze said.

"And we were teenagers not children under ten" Chill said.

"But were not weak! We can handle it!" Nathan said as the alarm went off and red lights flashed from the roof.

"Warning! Warning! Unidentified threat has entered the planet! Power level high! Proceed with caution! Poru! Poru!" Poru yelled.

"Poru show the security camera footage!" Saiya said as a screen showed the Rejects entering the school accompanied by strange aliens with even stranger armor and a strange X symbol on their chest.

"Who the hell are these clowns!" Nero said.

"Time Breakers! That symbol on their chests it the same one I saw that hooded man have!" Nero said.

"Everyone take out the Feedlings and Time Breakers but someone catch one alive for interrogation!" Reyoto yelled.

"Right! Kids stay here and watch how we handle this" Kento said as all the former students left the room.

"Mrs. Bulma!" a strange robot yelled busting into the room.

"Mother who is that?" Trunks asked.

"Oh this is my new assistant Hope!" Bulma said. (A.N. Hope is also a new chapter from the Dragonball Online game and finally makes his debut! To see this new character go to Dragon ball wiki search **Hope!** And you will see our new robot ally)

"Mrs. Bulma! The enemy is everywhere! They're trying to get into the lab!" Hope yelled.

"We'll protect the lab grandma!" Brody said.

"Come on guys!" Crate said as all the students ran out of the room.

"Kids wait!" Bulma said.

"Trunks we have to stop them!" Akina said.

"No let them fight, I want to see if they're all ready to prove to us they can be the new Time Force Fighters" Trunks said.

IIIIII

Brody lead all his friends down the hall as they saw several Rejects by the lab doors with a with a giant armed gray alien Time Breaker stood with them.

"Rejects finish the brats off while I bust this door open!" the alien said.

"Not if we stop you!" Tack yelled.

"You brats think you can stop the Time Breakers?" the alien said.

"I don't know how about we find out!" Nathan said as all the students went into fighting stances.

"Kill them" the alien said as the Rejects began attacking as Nathan flew over them and kicked the alien in the face as the student began punching and kicking the Reject Knee Stabbers.

IIIIII

Outside on the wall a hooded Saiyan watched the fight as he grunted and pressed a button on his wrist.

"They've taken the bait" he said.

"Good return to base we've got their attention" Miira said.

"Very well" the Saiyan said disappearing.

IIIII  
"I'll handle these clowns" Azumuri said as his eyes glowed yellow as all the Rejects were lifted off the ground as Azumuri held up two fingers.

"Spell Slicer!" he said making one swipe as blood came bursting out of all the Rejects leaving the alien Time Breakers as Reyoto grabbed one of them and slammed him into a wall.

"Talk you freak! Who are you leaders and what do you want!" Reyoto growled.

"Our leaders are the Demons Miira and Towa and our propose is none of your damn business!" he said spitting in Reyoto face as Reyoto kai blasted the alien to ash as he glared at the remaining a Time Breaker soldiers.

"Now unless you want to end up like him I suggest you cooperate!" Reyoto growled.

"They are after the Saiyans" one of them.

"What do they want with us?" Zang asked.

"Wait that man said that they needed DNA to create the perfect demon, how were these monsters made?" Nero asked gesturing to one of the dead Rejects.

"Same way all demons are born in the darkness, the Rejects were made in the darkness with the combination of two or more animal blood" an alien said.

"They want Saiyan DNA don't they?" Froze asked.

"Yes" he said.

"Who's in particular?" May asked.

"The ones who got off Planet Vegeta" he said.

"Kento look!" Kelly yelled as they saw all the student come walking out of a hall dragging an alien.

"We beat this bully up!" Crate said.

"See we can handle ourselves!" Ice said.

"Quite kids" Kento said.

"Who DNA have they gotten so far?" Reyoto asked.

"Bardock" he said as shock hit Kento and Nero.

"Where is he?" Kento growled.

"I was told they killed him" he said as everyone saw Kento go pale.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" Reyoto yelled holding a kai ball.

"I'm telling the truth!" the alien said.

"Voice patterns indicate he is telling the truth, sorry Kento, sorry Nero" Poru said.

"No he's lying! Grandpa too strong to be taken out by these weaklings!" Kento yelled.

"I was told Bardock was defeated Miira" the alien said.

"Were going! I know he's alive!" Kento said.

"Kento we don't know where to look for him let alone what time period he may or may not be in" Zang said.

"But we have to try Zang! Grandpa was there for all of us! He thought us everything we would need! He was always there to give us help hints or even just to listen to our problems! I know he's alive and I plan to bring him home!" Kento yelled.

"He's right! Bardock was always there to support us and now it's our turn to return to favor! We'll all split up into the different time lines in teams and find him!" Reyoto said as Trunks came outside.

"He can be in any point in a particular time line and you guys will have to search it while you're taking out these Rejects" Trunks said.

"What about us?" Freeze asked.

"You guys need to stay here, we need someone to watch the school for us while were away" Kento said.

"We can do that" Nathan said.

"Especially since they may try and attack again and from the looks of it you guys can handle yourselves" Nero said looking at the unconscious alien they dragged.

"Go to the computer room Hope and Bulma will get you guys ready" Trunks said.

"Who the hell is Hope?" Naomi asked as they made their way to the computer room.

A.N. Please Review and please wait for the second chapter to be posted.


	3. Past Bulma Encounter with the Time Force

Chapter Two: Past Bulma Encounter with the Time Force and the Monkey Boy

Team Hero began their journey in a valley in the mountains as they looked at their surroundings.

"Wow this place is so peaceful you can feel the inner peace coming from all directions" Serena said.

"Hey guys you sure there are Rejects here?" Kento asked the base from his watch.

"Positive! There is defiantly unnatural dark reading in that point in time, I believe Goku is the target so make sure everything goes as it should, Goku meets Bulma then they go off after the dragon balls and you know the rest" Hope said.

"Got it" Tsumuri said.

"Boy it's hot out here" Kabra said.

"I see a stream over there" Serena said.

"Good we can cool down with that" Kento said.

"I wonder where Goku at" Froze said as Serena gasped and turned around with a red face.

"What's wrong?" Kento asked.

"That" Serena said pointing behind her as the others look as their eyes widen to see a naked Kid Goku tail fishing.

"Oh that is gross!" Froze said.

A giant fish then jumped out of the water after Goku tail as he kicked the massive fish and it landed in the water as Goku jumped in and pulled the massive fish out.

"Even when he was a kid he had no modesty what so ever" Kento said.

"Is he putting his clothes on?" Serena asked still not turning around.

"Yeah he is" Kabra said.

"Man this ought to last me till dinner!" Goku said dragging the fish into the road as he noticed the Time Force Fighters.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh I'm Kento up the pink guy Kabra, the green one is Tsumuri, the red guy is Froze and the girl in red in Serena" Kento said.

"She a girl?" Goku asked.

"Oh you can't be serious" Tsumuri said.

"Yes Goku I'm a girl obviously" Serena said.

"What make you different?" Goku asked as they knew where this conversation would go.

The sound of a speeding car got their attention as they looked down the road.

"What that noise?" Goku asked as the car came at Goku and the others as Goku scrammed as he got hit and the other moved out of the way as Goku hit the tree.

"Oh no! Is he dead?" a teen Bulma said seeing Goku alive.

"Hey watch where you're going you almost hit us!" Kento yelled.

"Wow so your alive?" Bulma said as Goku growled.

"Oh so you thought you finished me off! Well you not going to get my fish that easy you big monster!" Goku said.

"Is he talking to the car or Bulma?" Froze whispered as Goku lifted the car.

"Ahhhh! Stop it what the hell are you doing!" Bulma yelled.

yelled.

"The car" Kento said.

"This is for hitting me!" Goku yelled tossing the car onto its side making two wheels fly off as Goku pulled a red staff from his back and held it in front of him.

"There! That will teach you to not to try and steal my fish!" Goku yelled.

"Wow he was feisty as a kid" Serena said.

"I'm ready for you this time! Why don't you come out of your shell and fight!" Goku yelled as Bulma popped her head out of the window and rubbed her head, "what's wrong? Don't tell me you used up all of your energy monster!"

"Not quite!" Bulma yelled firing her gun at him hitting him every time but they each bounced off and knocked him on the ground.

"Are you crazy! You don't shoot at kids!" Serena yelled as Goku groaned.

"Holy cow! Ow! What was that!" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Hey! You shouldn't be alive kid!" Bulma said.

"So you thought you finished me off again huh! Grandpa told me about evil creatures like you your black arts won't work on me! Alright monster it's your turn!" Goku yelled charging at Bulma with his stick.

"Should we help?" Froze asked.

"No let's watch" Kento said.

"Monster? Hold on kid I'm not a monster I'm a human being just like you are!" Bulma said dropping her gun.

"You are? Really?" Goku said stopping.

"Yes Goku obviously she human" Kento said.

"Yes of course I am!" Bulma said jumping out of the car.

"You can see that for yourself can't you? I won't bite" Bulma said.

"Stay back!" Goku said jumping back to point the stick at her.

"A human you say" he said.

"That right you want to see my certificate of authenticity" Bulma said sarcastically.

"No thanks" Goku said as he began circling her and checking every part of her body.

"This is amusing" Tsumuri said.

"How long is this going to take?" Bulma asked.

"Will you hush up!" Goku said.

"Yeah Goku was definitely feisty" Kento whispered.

"Well you look human enough but you different, your thing and scrawny like that thing" Goku said pointing at Serena.

"Excuse me! What did you just say!" Serena yelled.

"That's because were girls silly that's why" Bulma said.

"A girl? Oh so that what you are" Goku said.

"Oh my god, you mean you've never seen a girl before?" Bulma said.

"Nope, besides my grandpa and those other two you guys are the only human beings I've ever seen" Goku said.

"Uh!" Bulma said.

"But grandpa told me about girls, he told me that if I ever ran into a girl that I should be polite as I possibly could" Goku said.

"You failed that part" Serena muttered.

"I see, well what a nice thing to say your grandpa sounds like a very wise man, is he?" Bulma asked.

"Well he was, he died a long time ago" Goku said still checking Bulma out.

"Huh?" Bulma said about to ask another question but Goku flipped her skirt showing her red poke-a-dot panties.

"Shame on you! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Bulma yelled pulling down her skirt.

"I was just checking to see if you had a tail" Goku said as Bulma noticed Goku tail whishing behind him, "Don't worry maybe it takes girls longer to grow theirs"

"Oh no it doesn't" Serena whispered.

"Uh I'm sure it will spurt out any time now kid" Bulma said covering her mouth.

'What a weirdo!' she thought.

"Yeah but Goku my tail came with me when I was born" Serena said showing off her tail.

"Mine too" Kento said showing his as Bulma eyes widen.

'They're all freaks!' she thought.

"Wow! I never met anyone who had tails like me!" Goku said.

"Well were a lot closer than you think Goku" Kento said.

"Oh hey how did you get that monster to do what you wanted it to do?" Goku asked Bulma as he pointed at her flipped over car.

"That's not a monster silly, that's a car" Bulma said as Goku jumped onto it.

"Oh so this is a car! Grandpa told me about them but I've never actually seen one" Goku said.

"You know for a little kid you're really strong" Bulma said.

"Thanks! Grandpa trained me to be like steel! Hey you were driving a car around does that mean you're from one of the big cities?" he asked.

"You got it" Bulma said as Goku jumped down.

"Wow! Hey why don't all you come to my house and I'll cook you some lunch! You guys can tell me all about the cities you're from" Goku said picking up his fish, "Come on!"

"Now hold on just a second" Bulma said pulling out her dragon radar and looking at the screen.

'The dragon ball just up the road, maybe it's at this little kids house' she thought.

"I think it's safe to assume were having fish for lunch" Bulma said putting the dragon radar away, "alright what's on the agenda?" Bulma asked.

"Well we can have a bite to eat, then talk then play together!" Goku said.

"Now look, if you think we're going to do anything improper then you can forget it" Bulma said.

"Improper? What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"He's like five I don't think he'll want to chase you skirt Bulma" Kento said.

"How do you know my name?" Bulma asked.

"It's written on your shirt" Serena said as Bulma saw her shirt did say her name.

"Oh never mind" she said blushing.

'I guess grandpa hasn't told him about 'that' yet this kid so innocent he's adorable!' Bulma thought as she giggled.

"Golly girls sure are strange, well anyway let's go!" Goku said.

"Sounds good I will just follow the giant fish" Bulma said as they all walked down the road.

"So kid what yours and your friends names anyway?" Bulma asked.

"Okay I'm Kento, she Serena pink guy Kabra, green guy Tsumuri, and the red guy Froze" Kento said.

"And my name is Goku! G O K U! What's yours?" Goku asked.

"Uh my name? Mine?" Bulma said.

"Uh huh" Goku said.

"Bulma" she said.

"And it's also written on her shirt" Kento said.

"That's funny" Goku said.

"Well Goku not exactly normal so there!" Bulma said.

"Yeah but not as weird as yours" Goku said laughing.

"Hey you be quite! Bulma happens to be very elegant! It's a lot better than Goku that's for sure!" she yelled crossing her arms and pouting.

"Once again he's like five, get over it" Tsumuri said as they reach Goku home.

"Wow this is a nice little place you got her kid" Bulma said.

"Gee thanks! Hey just wait here one second!" Goku said opening the doors as they saw the glowing four star ball on a pillow on a pedestal making a noise.

"Listen" Goku said.

"What's up?" Bulma asked.

"Grandpa trying to talk to me" Goku said.

"But Goku I don't hear anyone tal..." Bulma stopped mid sentences when she saw the dragon ball.

"Oh my goodness it's a dragon ball!" Bulma said pushing Goku out of the way and picked it up.

"Hey give me my grandpa back now!" Goku yelled.

"Your grandpa? You mean this?" she asked holding up the dragon ball.

"Yeah!" he said snatching it back, "this is the only thing my grandpa gave me to remember him bye! Nobody can touch it but me!" he said as it glowed and hummed.

"Look! Look what it's doing! I think grandpa trying to talk to me" Goku said.

"What do you think he's saying?" Goku asked.

"I'd hate to do this but I really don't have a choice" Bulma said digging into her bag and pulled out two dragon balls, "see?"

"What! You have got to be kidding you got two grandpa! No way!" Goku said.

"They're not grandpas they're called dragon balls" Bulma said.

"You sure about that?" Goku asked.

"Defiantly, I'm positive, your ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two that I have" Bulma said setting hers on the table, "look put your down"

"Well okay but just for a second" Goku said putting his on the table next to the other two as they all glowed.

"Pretty cool huh? Yeah these gems have the powers to do great things and not so great, let's just say if a bad person got ahold of these balls it could really reek some havoc" Bulma said.

"Don't we know" Kento said.

"Well what do these things do?" Goku asked.

"Sure you want to know?" she asked.

"Yeah" Goku said nodding his head.

"Okay" Bulma said.

IIIIII  
Meanwhile Emperor Pilaf and his gang opened the doors to a dragon ball as they wore clothes worn by the Time Breakers.

"What did the lord want us to do again?" Shu asked.

"You idiot! Miira wants us to use the dragon balls as bait! That brat Goku should come running to us once we gathered more!" Pilaf said.

"They warned us that those Time Force losers may be here" Mai said.

"No matter we have reinforcements on our side" Pilaf said as the Rejects stood at the entrance waiting for orders.

IIIII

"Wow they can do that? You can wish for whatever you want and it will come true? I wonder why my grandpa didn't tell me about any of this stuff" Goku said.

"He may have not known about it Goku, not many people do the truth is all of us here are some of the few people in the world that even know about the dragon balls or the dragon" Bulma said.

"Don't get mine mixed up with yours okay?" Goku said holding onto his ball.

"Don't worry that's impossible, each ball has a different number on it, see this one has five" Bulma said holding up her ball.

"Oh I get it! Grandpa ball has four star!" Goku said.

"Now you're catching on" Bulma said.

"To think only seven tiny balls can summon a dragon" Kabra said.

"I can't believe I have three of the balls if I keep this up I'll be able to wish for my prince by the end of the month! My this is so exciting!" Bulma said.

IIIIII

Somewhere in space of Frieza ship Vegeta sneezed loudly.

"What's wrong Vegeta you getting sick?" Nappa asked.

"No, someone out there must be spreading rumors about me" Vegeta said.

"Who would be stupid enough to spread rumors about you?" Raditz asked.

"Like hell if I should know" Vegeta said.

IIIII

"You are going to let me use your dragon ball so I can make my wish right?" Bulma asked.

"You can forget it! Grandpa gave me this ball to remember him bye! And I'm not going to hand it over just because you're a girl!" Goku said.

"But your grandpa said to be as polite as possible to girls" Bulma said as Goku stuck his tongue at her.

"Looks like the answer no Bulma" Kento said.

"Hey I know what, look I'll trade you" she said.

"And what exactly will you trade him?" Kento asked as Bulma began to slowly lift her skirt show her panties as he began to turn red and Serena slapped the back of his head.

"Let me have your dragon ball and I'll let you have a little peek" she said.

"Bulma! Shame on you!" Serena said.

"What do I care for seeing your dirty old fanny" Goku said.

"It is not dirty you rude little boy!" Bulma yelled.

"Someone got told" Froze said.

"Well shoot there must be a way the hunt must go on" Bulma said.

"What to do what to do" Tsumuri said.

"Hey I know why don't you come with me, e can be partners what do you say?" Bulma said.

"Oh go hunt balls?" Goku said.

"Sure why not? You'd get to see so many new things and learn so much your grandpa would be very proud of you" Bulma said.

"Really? You think grandpa would be proud if I went?" Goku asked.

"Of course he would kid, seeing his young grandson that he raised venture out into the world all on his own, learning all about the great cities and crossing the desert and seeing the ocean!" Bulma said.

"Alright! That sounds like a lot of fun! I guess I'll go!" Goku said.

"This will be great! So will be partners?" Bulma said.

"Alright but I still get to keep my grandpa ball" Goku said.

"You drive a hard bargain but have it your way" Bulma said.

'The little kid stubborn but he'll make a good bodyguard until I make my wish! I will wish for the most perfect boyfriend that ever lived!' Bulma thought.

IIIIIII

Vegeta sneezed loud again as he glared out the window to space.

"I swear whoever the hell you are when I find you I will kill you for spreading rumors!" Vegeta yelled.

"Are you sure you're not getting sick Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Of course I am you idiot! I never get sick! And when I find the bastard that spreading rumors he's dead!" Vegeta yelled.

"Whatever you say Vegeta" Raditz said.

IIIII

"Well here we go! The start of a great adventure!" Bulma said.

"Yep the seven of us searching for the dragon balls sounds like fun" Kento said.

"Hey Bulma how do we know where to start looking? The dragon balls can be anywhere in the whole world right?" Goku asked.

"Just who do you think you're dealing with kid? I'm no amateur!" Bulma said pulling the radar from her bag, "look check it out, it's a special radar that tracks the dragon balls, look see these three dots? These are our three balls and these are the other dragon balls it looks like the closest ball is right here 750 miles to the west" Bulma said.

"Is that far?" Goku asked.

"Let's just say it's out of our walking distances and sense you destroyed me car we'll be needing a new set of wheels" Bulma said digging in her bag.

"A dragon ball tracker D.B.T hmmm that's catchy" Serena said.

Bulma then pulled out a capsule case as she looked a the numbered chart, "let's see what am I in the mood for? Ah! This one will be fun for a while" Bulma said picking up capsule number eight, "stand back guys!" she said throwing it as it explode in a cloud of smoke and a motorcycle emerged.

"Check it out" Bulma said.

"Nice" Kento said.

"Hey Bulma how did you do that? Your some kind of a witch aren't you!" Goku said.

"What? Nonsense witchcraft has nothing to do with it everyone in the city has dynocapse how can your travel without them?" she said getting onto the bike.

"Uh that thing only has room for two how is the rest of us going to get around?" Kento asked.

"Ah this is a perfect time to test out the newest invention! Everyone there are new red buttons on your watches, press it and a specially made vehicle for your taste will come out in a capsule" Hope said.

"Who said that!" Goku yelled.

"That was Hope, he back at base" Kento said.

"Base? Are you guys cops or something?" Bulma asked.

"I guess you can call us that" Serena said as they hit the red buttons and each one got a new capsule as Goku poked Bulma bike with his stick.

"Hey will you knock it off! Now hop on it won't bite you" Bulma said as Goku threw his capsule to the ground as a hover board emerged.

"Cool! I always wanted one of these!" Kento said Serena threw hers as a red motorcycle emerged.

"Nice I love the color!" Serena said as Tsumuri threw his and a black sports car emerged.

"Hmmm I like it" he said as Froze threw his and a blue hover car emerged.

"Not bad" he said as Kabra threw his and a floating rounded wheel like car emerged.

"Oh! It looks like fun!" Kabra said as they all got onto their new vehicles as Goku jumped onto Bulma bike.

"Okay I'm on" he said.

"Okay! Here we go!" Bulma said as they all took off fast down the road.

"Neato! This thing can go even faster than I can run!" Goku said.

"No duh squirt now get with the program" Bulma said.

"Hey Kento can I ride that?" Goku asked.

"Maybe sometime later Goku I just got this and want to ride it for now" Kento said.

"Chill out Goku your squeezing the lights out of me!" Bulma yelled.

"Oops sorry" Goku said loosening his grip.

"Just relax I happen to be an expert driver I am in total control ahhhhh!" Bulma screamed as they jumped a hill and into the air and hit the ground and come to a stop as Kento and the others stopped next to them as Goku laughed.

"Wow that was great Bulma! Let's go back and do it again! Come on that was so much fun! Just one more time please!" Goku begged.

'I almost lost it big time on that one, I really need to be more careful' Bulma thought as she realized something and got off.

"Excuse me Goku but it's time for a pit stop" Bulma said.

"Uh okay I'll come to" Goku said.

"Oh no you won't! Don't the words pit stop mean anything to you stay right there!" Bulma yelled running off.

"Pit stop what does that mean?" Goku asked.

"I need to pee you lame brain!" Bulma yelled running around a hill.

"Huh? I don't get it why don't see just pee right here? How strange" Goku said.

"Ugh! Kento please have the talk with him" Serena said.

"Goku! Guys! Come here quick!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh no sounds like trouble!" Kento said.

" I really wish she'd make up her mind" Goku said.

"Hurry!" Serena said as they ran around the hill.

"Coming Bulma!" Goku said oblivious to a possible danger as Bulma screamed and they saw he in the hands of a giant laughing pterodactyl.

"What the hell are you freaks?" he asked.

"My name Goku, are you a friend of Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Goku he is defiantly not a friend" Kento said as the dino hand Bulma to his tail and it covered her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Yeah that's it as a matter of fact we have fancy dinner engagements with reservations are only for two" he said pulling our rope.

"Do we look that stupid to you?" Tsumuri said as in a blink of an eye Goku was tied to the tree.

"Gosh I think he was lying" Goku said.

"You think!" Froze said trying to untie them.

"See ya!" the dino said taking off into the air.

"Oh no you don't get back here!" Kento yelled.

"Hey stop being such a downer baby I'm in the mood for a happy meal" he said laughing as Bulma screamed.

"Hey where are you guys going Bulma?" Goku asked.

"She being kidnapped you idiot! Damn these ropes are strong!" Froze said.

"Get me down idiots!" Bulma yelled.

"Gee I don't blame her for being upset but she doesn't have to go calling me names" Goku said as Froze got the ropes off.

"Now what?" Kabra asked.

"I'd like to help get her down but I really don't know how to fly" Goku said.

"I'll get her" Kento said.

"Hey I got it!" Goku said running over to the motorcycle.

"I guess we let him handle this" Tsumuri said.

"Let's see here how does this thing work? Bulma was able to make it fly a few minutes ago" Goku said as the bike started to move, "Whoa it's moving! Come whatever you are I know you can go faster than this we have to get moving Bulma in trouble!" Goku said making it take off down the road.

"Quick after him!" Kento said as they all got back onto their rides and road off after Goku.

"Guys please help me!" Bulma cried.

"Hold on Bulma!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah were coming!" Kento yelled as him and Goku road off a hill into the air as they got close to Bulma.

"Hang on just a little furfure" Goku said.

"Huh!" the dino said seeing them.

"Goku help!" Bulma said as Goku and Kento started to fall back as Goku jumped off and grabbed his stick.

"Battle pole extend!" he yelled as it glowed and grew to a huge length.

"What the hell! Where did he get that thing!" Kento said.

"Take this you mean old bully!" Goku said waking the dino in the head as he dropped Bulma as they all began to fly down.

"Here Bulma!" Goku said tossing the pole at her as Kento landed on his hover board as Goku landed and the dino crashed into a valet over a cliff as Goku and Kento looked down.

"Too bad, I really don't like to hurt anybody but he gave me no choice" Goku said.

"Yeah but that something you got to get used to Goku, mean people sometime need to be hurt" Kento said.

"Guys! Aren't you going to help me!" Bulma yelled as they saw her at the side of the mountain with the battle pole holding her up with it in the mountain as they saw pee drip down from her legs, "help I'm having a bit of a crises up here!"

"Ewww, poor Bulma" Kento said.

'Oh! When I get back home I will so tease our Bulma about this!' Kento thought.

"Be right there Bulma!" Goku said.

"No need we got her!" Serena said from the mountain Bulma was on as they got her off let her change panties and continue on with their quest.

A.N. Please Review


	4. The First Night

Sorry it took so long but I think I can only get two chapters up a day depending on how well I can get it all to come down so please be patient and enjoy!

Chapter Three: The First Night

"Yeah this looks like a great place to camp!" Goku said as they looked around the little clearing they stopped for the night.

"There is no need to live outside like savages, I have my Dynocaps remember?" Bulma said digging for a home capsule.

"Huh? Don't tell me you have a tent in one of those things Bulma?" Goku said.

"Well no not exactly" Bulma said.

"I don't like those magic witch bombs, grandpa said never to use magic unless it to help someone" Goku said.

"Someone should have told Azumuri that last Halloween" Tsumuri said quietly to his friends as they nodded.

"Well I am going to help someone silly, she pretty and has blue hair" Bulma said.

"She sounds like an airhead" Froze said as Bulma glared at him as she got off the bike and Goku hid behind Kentos legs.

"What the matter? You're not afraid are you?" Bulma asked as she threw the capsule.

"Here it goes!" she said as it exploded and a large mobile home emerged.

"Wow" Serena said.

"There we go, doesn't that look cozy?" Bulma said approaching it.

"Not bad" Kento said.

"Come on Goku what are you waiting for?" Bulma asked as they all looked at the jaw dropped Goku as he drew his pole and pointed it at the house.

"Get away from its mouth Bulma! I will protect you from this monster!" Goku said.

"Thanks that's noble of you but it's just a house see?" Bulma said turning on the lights as they looked into the living room of the home.

"Wow this is nice" Kabra said.

"Bulma you made it light but it's still dark outside!" Goku said.

'Oh my god! He was such an idiot as a kid! How the hell did Bulma put up with this!" Kento thought.

"Chill out it's a little something we call electricity, you transported from the Stone Age or what" Bulma said.

"He lives in the woods by himself so I'd say close to that" Tsumuri said.

"Oh wow this is amazing!" Goku said looking around as they all stared at him.

Bulma then smiled evilly as Goku got near the TV as she turned it on as Goku screamed and jumped back as an orange afro man played a guitar.

"That was mean" Serena said.

"Oh no that guy is trapped and he's trying to get out by playing that horrible music!" Goku said as the channel was changed to a romantic sequence for a movie.

"I love you" the man said.

"Just kiss me you fool!" the woman said.

"Oh change the channel" Kento said as he saw hearts in Serena and Bulma eyes.

"Oh I waited so long for this" the woman said.

"I will hold you forever my love" the man said.

"What this thing?" Goku asked taking the remote from Bulma hand.

"Just one little kiss" Bulma said.

"Oh I love romance movies! Come on kiss her" Serena said.

Just as the man and woman were about to kiss the channel was changed to a monster movie as it roared and blew fire towards the screen as Bulma and Serena screamed and fell back as the boys laughed.

"You shut up!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah that was rude!" Serena yelled as they stopped.

"Hey are you getting hungry Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" she said.

"Well your drooling" Goku said as Kento tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"Now I'm embarrassed" Bulma said whipping it as she sniffed the air.

"What the hell is that horrible smell?" she said as they all saw it was coming from Goku, "Ugh! Goku you need a bath!"

"Uh what a bath?" Goku asked as the other fell over.

"Oh kid! I can't believe you're asking! I guess I got to show you" she said with disgust as she looked at Kento, "or better yet who better to show Goku how to bath as a boy then a boy himself"

"Excuse me! Oh there is no way in hell I'm showing him how to take a bath!" Kento yelled.

Five minutes later Goku was now naked and had taken off his pants and tossed it into a basket as Kento filled the bath with hot water.

"I swear I will make your life hell to your Future self Bulma!" Kento muttered.

"Hey Kento what's this?" Goku asked holding up a towel.

"That is a towel, you will use that to dry yourself off when were done showing you how to bathe.

"So this is a bath?" Goku asked approaching the tub.

"Goku how exactly did you grandpa clean you?" Kento asked.

"Oh in a lake" Goku said.

"Ugh if I ever meet that man I should have a few words with him" Kento muttered.

"Anyway! For common courtesy when someone in the room you cover up the front with the towel" Kento said.

"Like this?" Goku said holding it up to his face.

"Ugh! No like this" Kento said taking the towel and wrapping it around his waist, "there now when your alone you can be as naked as you want but! When someone in the room you cover up so they don't ended up scared for life"

'Like I am! I'll have nightmares for weeks!" Kento thought.

"Now what?" Goku asked.

"Okay now you can remove the towel and get into the water" Kento said as Goku did that and got in.

"Now what?" Goku asked.

"Okay see these?" Kento asked holding up the shampoo and conditioner bottles.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"This bottle right here is called shampoo and it says it on the bottle S-H-A-M-P-O-O got it?" Kento said as Goku nodded.

"And this is conditioner, also written on the bottle C-O-N-D-I-T-I-O-N-E-R! Got it?" Kento said.

"What are they for?" Goku asked.

"Hold on I'll get to that" Kento said setting them down and holding up a bar of soap.

"This is soap S-O-A-P! Now these are all things you use for a bath! The shampoo and conditioner for your hair and the soap is for your body, now let's get you all wet" Goku said getting Goku hair wet.

"Why do I need to be all wet?" Goku asked.

"So it's easier to use the cleaning stuff, now this is the only time I will do this for you so you better not ever ask me to do it again got it!" Kento said as Goku nodded.

"Okay you take the shampoo and put a little in your hand, now as a side not it may smell good but it's not food do not eat anything that is in here got!" Kento said as he nodded.

"Okay as I was saying you put a little shampoo in your hair and then you start putting it all in your hair" Kento said as the soap began to turn to foam as Kento got it all over Goku hair.

"What this white cloud stuff?" Goku asked.

"The shampoo turns into that so it's easier to clean your hair" Kento said.

"Now what?" Goku asked.

"Now you take a shower hose like this and spray it on your head to get the shampoo out, now remember close your eyes when you do this because if it gets in it will burn and try to keep your mouth" Kento said as Goku closed his eyes as Kento began to wash the shampoo out of Goku hair.

"Now see this soap?" Goku asked holding it up.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"You use it to clean your body so hold out your arms" Kento said as Goku did and Kento began to rub the soap on Goku arms.

"Now turn around" Kento said as Kento began to scrub his back, "hey have you ever cleaned your tail?"

"There a way?" Goku asked.

"Like cleaning your hair just get some shampoo on it get it on all the fur then wash it off" Kento said.

"How come you and Serena have tails like me? Does everyone have tails?" Goku asked.

"No were special people Goku there is a reason we have tails but when you're older you will learn why" Kento said as he began to scrub Goku chest.

"Okay not this is where I stop because a man should never clean another man junk!" Kento said.

"What a junk?" Goku asked.

"Your balls!" Kento said.

"What are my balls?" Goku asked.

"Ugh! Your penis or uh your wee wee if your grandpa called it that!" Kento said turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh! But why can't you clean it?" Goku asked.

"Goku that is wrong! Let me explain the only reason I'm cleaning you now is because you don't know how, the only time someone should do this is for their own babies! Now men don't like to clean other men junks or uh wee wee so you take the soap get your uh butt and uh wee regions cleaned and then I'll get the soap off" Kento said.

"Okay!" Goku said as Kento looked away as Goku began to clean his other regions.

"You done?" Kento asked.

"Yeah now what?" Goku asked.

"Now you take the shower hose again and wash all the soap on your body and then you're done!" Kento said washing to soap from the youth body.

"So how to I dry off?" Goku asked.

"you take a towel and use it to get all the extra water off" Kento said taking a towel and began to dry Goku head.

"Are you done in there I want to take a bath!" Bulma yelled on the other side of the door.

"Hold you damn horses I'm almost done!" Kento yelled as he let Goku dry the rest of his body off.

"Hey Kento why is Bulma and Serena different?" Goku asked.

'Oh my god why! Is this punishment! Why the hell do I have to give my own uncle the talk about the birds and the bees! This is a sick punishment!' Kento thought.

"Here put on these pajamas and I'll explain it in a little bit" Kento said giving Goku the new clothes and picked up the basket with Goku dirty gi and went to clean them.

"Have fun?" Tsumuri said from the living room with Kabra and Froze and Kento glared at them.

"If any of you ever speak of this again I will beat you into blood pulps!" Kento yelled striking fear into them.

"Now I'm going to get these clothes washed, Kabra get dinner started and Froze and Tsumuri leave! I'm about to give my uncle 'the talk' so unless you want to do it and suggest you get the hell out of here!" Kento yelled as they all ran off.

'Why me?' Kento thought.

IIIIII

In Emperor Pilaf Kingdom Pilaf coward in the corner as a hooded Saiyan approached him.

"Now I will not repeat myself again you little blue bug! Your objective and only objective for the Time Breakers is to collect Goku DNA! Why are you collecting dragon balls and not going after him!" he yelled.

"I'm using them as bait sir! Goku and his friend have a tracker so if I have more they will come to me and it will be easier to get the DNA the superiors require!" he said.

"Hmph you better hope it works Pilaf because if I learn that you and those two other idiots fail I will personally feed you to the Rejects! Do I make myself clear!" he growled.

"Yes sir!" Pilaf said.

"Good! Now then I have other matters to attend to and will come back soon to check up on your progress, don't fail the Time Breakers Pilaf or you'll end up like the others before you!" he said disappearing.

IIIII

Kento sat on the couch red with embarrassment as he finished explaining the differences about boys and girls to Goku.

"So what are breast and a vagina?" Goku asked as Kento slapped his own forehead.

"Okay Goku you have a wee wee right?" Kento asked.

"Yes" Goku said.

"And you know I have one too correct?" Kento asked.

"Yes, hey does Tsumuri Froze and Kabra have one?" Goku asked as Kento realized he didn't know, he knew Piccolo was asexual but never seen the Namek use the restroom once but knew Kabra can but doesn't know if he has reproduction organs or if Froze did.

"Ugh I'm not sure lets just skip that for now, anyway I'm sure you noticed that Bulma and Serena have uh something large under this shirts right?" Kento said.

"Yeah what are they hiding?" Goku asked.

"Uh well you have nipples right?" Kento said.

"Yes" Goku said.

"Well girls do to but their grows bigger making those bulges under their shirts" Kento said.

"Why they so big?" Goku asked.

"That I will tell you when you're older but girls don't have uh wee wees they have vagina which are not like our wee wee but uh like...you know what when your older ask Bulma I'm sure she can explain it better" Kento said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"Hey dinner ready!" Kabra said.

Later everyone sat at the table with salad bowls, coffee and bread.

"So this is it huh?" Goku said taking a bite of bread.

"Sorry this was all I could find in the fridge" Kabra said.

"Ew yuck this bread doesn't have any flavor and my soup is bitter too!" Goku said.

"That's not soup it's coffee and how do you expect to grow big and strong if you don't eat right?" Bulma said.

"You know your right! Thanks for the advice Bulma" Goku said getting out of his seat and went to put his shoes on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah Goku its dark outside" Kento said.

"I'm going to go get food that will make Bulma and Serena big and strong I'll be right back" Goku said heading out the door.

"You might end up being food yourself if you're not careful out there I wouldn't do it" Bulma said as he closed the door.

"I swear if he makes one more comment about me being weak I will beat him senseless!" Serena growled.

"Should we let him go by himself?" Froze asked.

"I think he'll be fine" Kento said taking a drink of his coffee.

After thirty minutes they heard an explosion as Kento got up from the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Bulma asked.

"I'll check it out!" Kento said running outside.

IIIII

"Dog gone it this bird is hard" Goku said pocking at the airplane he made crash.

"Goku what the hell did you do?" Kento said jumping down from a tree.

"I tried to get food but this bird to hard" Goku said.

"That not a bird that's a plane and second where are the people that were in it?" Kento said looking around unaware that Shu and Mai was up in a tree unconscious.

Kento then noticed the Time Breakers symbol on the plane as he looked around.

"Hey Kento I found us lots of food!" Goku said.

"Okay I will help you carry it back" Kento said.

IIIIII

Bulma was sitting on a chair reading a book as Goku knocked on the door.

"Bulma were back" Goku said.

"So he alive after all, I'll be damn" Bulma said.

"Trust me Bulma it will take a lot more to get rid of him" Serena said as Bulma opened the door as Goku held up a centipede.

"If you think this appetizer looks good then take a look at the main course!" Goku said turning around so Bulma was face to face with a dead wolf as Kento shook his head from behind Goku as Bulma then screamed and slammed the door.

"Huh? Bulma" Goku said.

"Hmmm maybe wolf may taste good" Kento said thinking about it.

A few minutes later the wolf was on a skewer over a fire with all his fur gone and was now crispy.

"Bulma are you sure about not eating? This is looking pretty good" Goku called out.

"You two are grossing me out Goku I can't believe you two are going to eat that!" Bulma yelled.

Kento and Goku then began eating as Bulma slammed the door again after she saw the skeleton was left when Kento and Goku reentered the house.

"Oh my god that is so disgusting you two needs to brush your teeth! I don't want to smell you nasty wolf breaths!" Bulma yelled.

"It actually tasted like chicken" Kento said.

Later that night Goku was bouncing off a bed as Kento found it amusing, "wow that a soft bed! I could bounce like this all night! Come on Bulma there's room for both of us" Goku said.

"Room? What the hell are you talking about kid were not sleeping together your sleeping on the floor!" Bulma said putting a blanket on the ground.

"Are you serious?" Goku asked.

"Yes! Your used to ruffing it aren't you? A guy who eats centipedes wouldn't mind sleeping on the floor" Bulma said.

"I don't mind but I hope it not because your still mad about not having a tail" Goku said.

"Get it through your thick head! I don't want a damn tail!" Bulma yelled.

"Now that was rude" Kento said.

"Okay the girls can share that bed since Serena not going to sleep on the floor, Kabra, Froze and Tsumuri took the couches so I guess I got the floor with Goku" Kento said setting up his mat as Bulma brushed her teeth.

"There we go, hey Goku how come you lived with your grandpa? What happened to your parents?" she asked as she brushed her teeth.

"I'm not sure what happened, my grandpa found me on a mountain side on a little bed of moss when I was just a baby so he picked me up and took me home!" Goku said as he laughed.

"You know you don't have to keep your tail just because you were born with one, some dogs actually get their tails cut off while their still small" Bulma said as Kento gasped and grabbed his tail.

"How dare you suggest a thing!" Kento said.

"You shouldn't have let them do that to you Bulma your no dog" Goku said.

"I'm not talking about me lame brain I never had a tail!" Bulma yelled sticking her head out of the bathroom as she saw Goku was fast asleep as she growled.

"I don't know what planet this kid from but it's not Earth!" Bulma said.

'I know where he's from too' Kento thought with a smirk as he fell asleep.

The next morning Goku awoke to the sun in his eyes as he got up rubbing his eyes, "I'm up" he said as he yawned as he looked over at Bulma sprawled out on the bed snoring loud a Serena slept on her side with barely any room.

"I guess it's not time to get up yet" Goku said looking over at the still sleeping Kento.

"Ha see I told you there was enough room for the both of us!" Goku said crawling into the bed in-between Bulma legs and rested the back of his head on her panties as he felt nothing and realized it as he got up to look at her panties as he slapped them and felt no man parts.

"Strange it feels like there's nothing there" Goku said pulling off her panties then his eyes widen as he screamed.

"What going!" Bulma said looking around as Goku was on the wall.

"Are we under attack?" Kento asked.

"Will you guys be quite I'm trying to sleep!" Serena said.

"Your balls Bulma! They're gone!" Goku said.

"Oh no" Kento said realizing what Goku had just done.

"What you're kidding me how! Please no!" Bulma yelled jumping out of bed and running to the dragon balls on the table and saw they were all there.

"Whew! Thank goodness they're all here Goku you must have been dreaming man you really had me scared" Bulma said.

"Uh Goku lets go into the other room so we can talk" Kento said pulling Goku out of the room as fast as he could.

"What was that about?" Bulma asked.

IIIIIII

After explaining to Goku what he saw and what women had that boys doesn't Goku and Kento waited for Bulma to finish brushing her hair while Serena showered and Tsumuri and the other got ready.

"Gosh Bulma how long it this going to take?" Goku asked.

"Nobody asked for your commentary besides you didn't have to wake us up at this insane hour! Early birds you can have your nasty old worm" Bulma said brushing her hair.

"Well your moving so slow I wouldn't be surprised if you turned into a turtle" Goku aid watching the coffee make.

"Goku you can go out in public with your hair sticking out in all directions if you want to but not me!" Bulma said making herself a cup of coffee, "would you like to have some coffee with me?"

"Nah it doesn't taste good and it makes me feel funny I'm going to go exercise" Goku said.

"I'll have some coffee" Kento said as Goku went out the front door.

Goku then went running to a large rock in the front of the house as he began to lift it from the ground as he crushed it into small boulders as he ran over and picked up another one but it was actually a large turtle.

"Whoa!" the turtle said.

"What in the world?" Goku said dropping the turtle.

"Ow! That's a new pain" he said.

"Bulma wow! You really did turn into a turtle! Boy I guess this changes our plans a bit huh?" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" the turtle said.

"Goku?" Bulma called.

"Huh?" Goku said seeing her stick her head out from the door.

"Who are you talking to out there kido?" she asked.

"What?" Goku said as Bulma looked over at the turtle.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A turtle by the looks of it" Kento said.

"I thought he was you" Goku said.

"What? Strange a tortious shouldn't be living around here, aren't you opposed to be living by the sea?" Bulma said.

"Yeah and I'm very concerned about being so far away from home, by the way do you have any salt water?" he asked.

"Sure we'll fix you right up" Bulma said.

Later all the heroes stood outside with Bulma and Goku as the turtle drank from a bucket full of water as he burped.

"Good seawater, aromatic yet full body" he said.

'Where the hell did a turtle learned those words?' Tsumuri thought.

"Yeah I think it's an 87" Bulma said.

"Nope 86" he said.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Bulma asked.

"Mmmm hmmm I know my water" he said.

"So what are you doing here?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah a sea turtle should be in the sea not in the middle of a forest" Froze said.

"Well to make a long story incredibly short I'm lost it that simple I'm lost, I've been trying to find my way back to the sea for over a year now" he said.

"That's so sad and your still not anywhere near the sea, hold on let me go check my map wait here a second" Bulma said heading back inside then came out with a map book.

"Well where the nearest ocean?" Kabra asked.

"Bad news your still a hundred miles away" Bulma said.

"Great that will take me twenty years" he said.

"Yeah with those fins you won't get anywhere within a few days" Serena said

"Gosh that sounds like a long time" Goku said.

"It is" Tsumuri said.

"Hmmm I wish there was a way we can help you" Bulma said.

"Yeah, hey I know! Would you like me to carry you to the sea Mr. Turtle?" Goku asked.

"Why yes thank you!" he said.

"Are you nuts!" Bulma yelled.

"But you just said that you wished we could help so why don't we just take him to the sea?" Goku asked.

"I didn't mean that for real Goku! Were on an adventure we don't have time to transport a beach turtle okay!" she said.

"You should say what you mean for now on Bulma" Froze said.

"You're impossible!" Goku said.

"I'm impossible! What the hell do you mean by that!" she yelled.

"Well if were so desperate for time why would you spend the whole morning worried about your hair?" Goku asked.

"Fine help the stupid turtle if you want but I'm going to find the dragon balls by myself! Right guys? Bulma said.

"Sorry were with the kid" Tsumuri said as Goku picked up the turtle.

"Gosh are women like this where you come from?" he asked.

"No most have tails" he said as Goku began running down the trails with the other following.

"Fine go on! See if I care! I hope you get a back ace you little twerp!" Bulma yelled as they ran out of sight.

"Man what geeks! I don't need any of their help anyway! I can handle anything that comes my way on my own!" Bulma yelled as she looked over to see massive dinos.

Five minutes later.

"Stop!" Bulma yelled ridding down the road on her motorcycle.

"Stop or I will run all of you down!" she yelled.

"Woman will you make up your damn mind!" Kento yelled.

"Oh you better stop that girl scars me" the turtle said as Goku and the others stopped as Bulma pulled over next to them.

"Careful you might mess up your hair riding on that thing" Goku said.

"Knock it off! I decided to forgive all of you" she said ridding down.

"Your forgive us? That a joke" Tsumuri said.

"What wrong were you scared?" Goku said.

"Oh shut up!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh this is going to be a long journey!" Kento groaned.

A.N. I feel so sorry for Kento don't you? Please Review!


	5. Master Roshi Flying Cloud Nimbus

Sorry I didn't update was stuck in school so here it is chapter 4 and Guest the reason it's at Team Hero for now is because it would not make sense to switch off teams each day so it will stay team Hero until Goku goes to train Roshi for the year then I will go to team Berserker.

Chapter Four: Master Roshi Flying Cloud Nimbus

"So how much farer are we going to run?" Kento asked as they ran down the road with Bulma ridding next to them.

"Hold it right there!" a large orange bear man said blocking their path.

"Who the hell are you?" Tsumuri said.

"Oh yeah humans give me heart burn but I love turtles, had it over or your all dead!" he said.

"Goku you heard him, give him the turtle quick" Bulma said as Goku stuck his tongue out at the bear.

"I'm with him, screw off were not handing over the turtle" Kenton said.

"I guess little heart burn never hurt anybody! Alight have it your way die if you want!" he said.

"You idiots you're going to get us killed! Give it to him!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't care what he says, no!" Goku said.

"Are you out of your damn mind kid!" Bulma yelled.

"But he's my friend Bulma" Goku said.

"Not for long!" the bear said drawing a large sword as Bulma drove back around screaming.

"I think you better hop down" Goku said as the turtle screamed as Goku jumped back with the turtle.

"Here I'll take him" Froze said lifting the turtle off Goku and moving to a safe distances.

"It's just you and me now!" Goku said.

"If you don't mind we'll just watch" Kento said as they let Goku have the fight.

"You think your real cute don't you monkey boy? You should have saved your skin while you had a chance!" the bear said swinging his sword at Goku as Goku dodged each swing while laughing as he jumped over the cat.

"You missed me!" Goku said landing behind the bear.

"Over here bear breath!" Goku said.

"Forget about him guys let's get the hell out of here!" Bulma yelled.

"Shame on you Bulma! We will not leave, trust me Goku can handle this weak clown" Serena said.

"I like you kid, too bad you have to die!" he said swinging his sword as Goku now stood on the blade with his arms crossed.

"Yoo hoo!" Goku said laughing as he jumped on the bear snout as he did a few martial art posss, "one! Two! Three!" he said punching the bear hard in-between his eyes as blood came spilling out as he fell back and Goku landed away from him, "yeah! Well that's that!"

"Bravo Goku excellent fighting" Tsumuri said.

"Yeah sure whatever you say kid" Bulma said as Froze set the turtle down.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked the turtle.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you" he said.

"So some creatures think you're good to eat huh?" Goku said.

"What! Oh my no, no! How disgusting! Turtle meat is tough and poisonous puke, puke" he said.

"That's what I thought, some people will eat anything, not me thou" Goku said picking up the turtle onto his back again.

"Funny I remember having this soup with turtle tail meat" Kabra said.

"What!" the turtle said in horror.

"Did I say turtle I meant myrtle!" Kabra said.

"Nice save" Tsumuri said sarcastically.

"Ready guys? Lets go!" Bulma said.

"Onward to the sea!" Goku said as the other de-capsuled their rides and road off after the running Goku and the motorcycle riding Bulma.

After a few hours they came to a beach, "there it is Goku I found it!" Bulma yelled.

"What no way!" Goku said looking at the ocean as he ran to the beach.

"Look we're really here! It's huge and blue! And beautiful!" Goku said.

"Oh my god he is so cute!" Serena said.

"Whoa the sea!" Goku said.

"Isn't beautiful Goku?" Bulma asked.

"It's incredible!" Goku said.

"This ocean makes up a huge percentage of the planet Goku so the oceans like another world" Kento said.

"I never dreamed that a place like this could really exist!" Goku said.

"I was starting to wonder myself, thanks for bringing me back" the turtle said.

"Hey sure no problem it was a lot of fun!" Goku said.

"Well I better get going" the turtle said.

"You sure do have a great home turtle" Goku said.

"I never would have made it if it wasn't for you, thank you" turtle said.

"Hey anytime!" Goku said as the turtle swam into the ocean.

"Would you mind waiting here there is a gift I would like to bring you to repay you for all that you've down for me" he said.

"A gift?" Goku said.

"What kind of gift could a turtle have?" Bulma said.

"A seashell maybe" Froze said.

"You'll see I'll be back soon" the turtle said going out.

"It's not a stupid shell is it? Hey hold on!" Bulma yelled as he went out of view, "huh he's gone"

"Hey! It can be a shell it's the thought that counts Bulma!" Kabra said as Goku went out to the water.

"What are you doing out there kid?" Bulma asked as Goku was bending over to drink the water, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said but Goku got some in his mouth then spit it out.

"Eww! Yucky! This water salty!" Goku said.

"Well duh! Goku sea water is not drink able if you do you'll only get sick" Kento said.

"Hey guys there are lots of crabs around here, how about you collect some for me and I'll make us some steamed crab" Kabra said.

"That sounds great!" Bulma said.

"Leave it to Kabra to want to cook with so many things to choose from" Kento said.

"Oh crab sounds good!" Goku said.

"Tsumuri Froze go see if you can find me anything else I can cook with" Kabra said using his head tentacle to make a pot emerged from a pile of sand.

"How did you do that!" Bulma yelled.

"It's his powers, with that thing on his head he can turn any object into a tool for cooking or food, his brother can create any book or ancient text he's read and their other brother can create any weapon for fighting" Kento said.

"That is so cool!" Goku said.

"Why thank you!" Kabra said as he began to make a fire.

After Kabra boiled some crabs and they all ate Bulma drew in the sand with a stick while Kento and Goku made a sand castle.

"Ah I get so relaxed on the beach" Bulma said.

"Yeah you not talking nearly as much" Goku said.

"Huh? Hey what's that's it coming towards us" Bulma said as they saw something out in the ocean heading their way.

"It's the turtle and he's got someone on his back" Goku said as Kento and the others eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" Tsumuri said.

"Of all the people why him!" Serena said.

"Why does it have to be him!" Kento said as his and the other comments went unnoticed by the others as Roshi and the turtle began to come into view.

"Wow it's like you got super vision or something pretty cool Goku" Bulma said.

"Hey turtle over here!" Goku said.

"Doesn't he realize that they are the only ones on the beach" Roshi said.

"Ahoy there! Sorry I kept you waiting I had to go get my master" turtle said.

"Man check that guy out" Bulma said.

"Yeah" Serena said bitterly as they reach the shore.

"Well hello there kids" Roshi said.

"Hi how's it going? Welcome to shore, what a cool outfit" Bulma said.

"Kids I want to thank you for helping my turtle" Roshi said.

"It was our pleasure mister" Goku said as Roshi jumped of turtle back.

"I'm Roshi the Turtle Hermit" he said.

"A turtle hermit?" Bulma said.

'And one of the biggest perverts ever!' Serene thought.

"Which one of these kids helped you?" Roshi asked.

"It's that little boy there" turtle said pointing at Goku.

"You are a very brave boy I have a gift I want to give you as a token of my gratitude" he said.

"Hear that Goku?" Bulma said.

"Come magic carpet!" Roshi yelled.

"Magic carpet!" Bulma said.

"What in the world is a magic carpet?" Goku asked.

"What's a magic carpet? It a carpet you can sit on and fly anywhere you want, they're not real thou at least I don't think they are" Bulma said.

"Hey master you took the magic carpet to the cleaner" turtle said.

"That's right you got a good point there turtle hmmm" Roshi said.

"I knew it they're not real" Bulma said.

"The other option is the flying Nimbus but I'm not really ready to part with it, why not if you can ride it, it's yours!" Roshi said.

"Ninbus?" Serena said.

"Oh I remember this thing back in that union world Serena and I got sent to my uncle road that thing all the time even I could" Kento whispered.

"Really" Tsumuri said as they all looked at Roshi and the others.

"Come to me flying Nimbus!" Roshi yelled.

"He's odd" Goku said.

"He's not odd he's nuts" Bulma said.

"Now where is that cloud?" Roshi said as they saw the gold cloud flying in the sky, "oh there it is! It's about time see!"

"She a beauty isn't she?" Roshi asked as the cloud flew around them.

"Look guys isn't it neato!" Goku said.

"Yeah how strange" Bulma said.

"Wow!" Goku said.

"Don't be afraid she's as sweet as candy" Roshi said.

"How can you tell it's a girl?" Froze asked looking under the cloud as the others all gathered around it.

"It's so light and puffy do you mind if I have a taste?" Goku said.

"You don't eat it you little baboon!" Roshi yelled.

"What does this thing do?" Bulma asked.

"If you can manage to sit on this cloud it can fly you wherever you want" Roshi said.

"There has got to be some kind of hitch you wouldn't be giving it away something wrong with it right?" Bulma said.

"There is nothing wrong with this cloud!" Roshi yelled.

"Hey! Can I try to ride it now?" Goku asked.

"Sure why not but I must warn you must be pure of heart to ride this cloud" he said.

'Pure of heart? Then how the hell can he ride it! There is nothing pure about this man!' Kento thought.

"Hmmm?" Goku said.

"Yep otherwise it won't let you on it, it's picky that way" Roshi said.

"Wow!" Goku said.

"Yeah let an old man show you how it's done" Roshi said jumping and went through the cloud and hit the ground as Kento the Time Force Warriors tried to contain their laughter.

"Ow!" Roshi said grabbing his back and fell back out of the cloud as Bulma burst into laughter.

"Are you okay Master? You must have done something naught" turtle said helping Roshi up.

"Be quite!" Roshi said.

"Now let me try it!" Goku said jumping up and landed on the cloud and didn't go threw

"Wow all right I did it! I did it! I really did it alright!" Goku said dancing all over the cloud.

"He did it" Turtle said.

"Well I'll be damn there goes my cloud" Roshi said.

"Cool" Kento said touching it as his hand didn't go through as he sat on the edge as Roshi jaw dropped.

"What? I'm pure of heart, I've been a good boy but Goku can have it this cloud is perfect for him" Kento said.

Goku then flew off into the sky laughing he flew over the water and over his friends, "hey down there!" Goku said as he landed in front of them.

"Wow it's great! Thanks I love it!" Goku said.

"You fly that thing like you had it you whole life" Roshi said.

"See ya!" Goku said taking off again.

"Hey yo what about me? Aren't you going to give me a gift too?" Bulma asked.

"What do you say did this young lady help you at all?" Roshi asked turtle.

"Uh no just the boy and that red guy but he just held onto me for Goku" Turtle said.

"Hey what about the seawater I gave you!" Bulma said.

"I think I have to side with Turtle on this one but I could be prorated to change my mind for instant if you or that other girl would let me see your underwear" he said.

"You want to see our...! Bulma said going red.

"Your pervert!" Serena yelled.

"Master what are you doing!" Turtle said

"You can't be serious!" Bulma yelled as Roshi nodded.

"I'll kill him!" Kento yelled as Kabra Froze and Tsumuri tried to hold him back.

"We need him alive to train Goku Kento calm down!" Froze whispered.

"Have you forgotten your code Master! Please that's wrong! Dead wrong!" Turtle yelled

"Hush up will you! Can't a maser take a break from his training and have a little fun!" Roshi said.

"Now I understand why you couldn't ride you cloud" Turtle said.

"Mind your tongue!" Roshi yelled.

"This is so embarrassing! I can't believe I'm doing this!" Bulma said grabbing onto a part of her pink oversize shirt and lifted it but had no idea Goku had remove her underwear from before and flashed her woman hood as Kento got a nose bleed and fell over as Roshi broke his walking stick in half and got a nose bleed himself, "ta da!"

"Oh so that what women have Tsumuri said.

"There done that's it" Bulma said tuning around red.

"Oh my god my eyes! I think I might faint!" Roshi said.

"Serves you right!" Turtle said.

"Alright so where's my gift at?" Bulma asked.

"Should we tell her what just happened?" Froze asked.

"No I think it better that we didn't" Kabra said.

"Oh right the gift! Well I have one in mind" he said thinking as Bulma noticed the dragon ball around his neck.

"Never mind! Never mind I know what I want!" Bulma said.

"Yeah you do what?" Roshi asked.

"That! I want that! That thing that's hanging around your neck!" Bulma yelled.

"What this?" Roshi said.

"You sure you want this old thing? I found it washed up on my island a long time ago" he said.

"Oh it's beautiful" Bulma said taking the dragon ball.

'The three star ball! I can't believe it!' she thought.

"Hey Goku come here I got something to show you!" Bulma yelled.

"Okay!" Goku said flying down, "what?"

"Look it's another dragon ball!" Bulma said holding it out as Goku took it.

"It sure is isn't it?" Goku said.

"Our fourth dragon ball!" Bulma said.

"Only three left" Kento said.

"A dragon what the hell did you call it?" Roshi asked.

"Aren't you glad that we decided to help the turtle now? It paid off!" Goku said.

"I sure am! You were so right! And now we need three more than wish time!" Bulma said.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"What that thing grants wishes?" Roshi said.

"What a great day!" Goku said.

"Thank you! We really love our gifts you're a kind hearted and generous man! Thanks so much!" Bulma said.

'I bet you feel stupid now pervert' Kento thought.

"I never said you can have the ball!" Roshi said.

"But you said you were going to give me a gift, can't I have it please?" she asked as she pulled up her skirt again and flashed again as Kento got another nose bleed and feel over as Roshi got one, "there, see?"

"I give it up! It's your take it!" Roshi said putting a white rag to his nose.

"Yay!" Bulma said laughing and dancing.

"I want to kill Bulma so bad!" Serena said looking at her boyfriend trying to stop his nose bleed.

"It not her fault and we should have expected that" Tsumuri said.

Later Roshi was ridding off on turtle as Bulma started her bike.

"Thanks Turltle hermit thanks a lot!" Goku said.

"Goodbye!" Bulma said as they all road off on their vehicles and cloud.

IIIIII

Bulma and the others soon reached their home as they all got off their rides and capsule them again.

"Man I never would have thought things would be going this well we only need three more dragon balls I guess it was meant to be kido!" Bulma said heading back in.

"Wow I wish grandpa could see me now" Goku said laying on his cloud as they heard Bulma scream as Goku jumped off his cloud.

"Hold on Bulma I'm coming!" Goku said running inside with the others, "what's going on in here? What's wrong?"

Everyone eyes widen as they saw her holding up her panties, "oh no" Kento said.

"My underwear was here on the floor, I'm afraid to look" Bulma said feeling to see if she was wearing any and realized they were gone.

"Oh boy" Tsumuri said.

"They're not there!" Bulma yelled.

'Oh my god then that means on the beach the old man!' she thought.

"Yeah and thanks to that stunt my boyfriend got two nose bleeds!" Serena yelled.

"Oh that, that's okay Bulma that where I put them" Goku said.

"Oh shit" Kento said.

"What the hell are you talking about" Bulma asked.

"After I took them off this morning" Goku said as Tsumuri, Serena, Froze, Kabra and Bulma eyes widen.

"Are you saying that you took off my underwear while I was sleeping this morning huh!" Bulma said.

"I sure did" Goku said.

"These underwear!" Bulma yelled holding the ones up.

"Ye they're the ones" Goku said as the heard a clicking noise and saw Bulma loading a huge gun.

"What are you doing Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Hit the deck!" Kento yelled as him and his friends jumped behind a couch as Bulma fired at Goku hitting him with every shot.

"Owie! Ow! Owwie!" Goku cried.

"Bulma enough! Look he did know better, he did even know the differences between boys and girls and I had to explain it to him much to my disgust" Kento said.

"Oh my god" Serena said.

"Yeah so Goku know the differences and now knows it's wrong to mess with other people clothes without their permission right Goku" Kento said.

"Yeah I promise I won't do it again" Goku said.

"Okay now that everything calm down let's get packing, come on Bulma let's get you some new clothes to wear" Serena said as they walked off.

Later that day everyone stood outside as Bulma got ready to capsule the home, "ready and presto!  
she said as the house vanished and Goku screamed "Now that's what I call house cleaning!" Bulma said.

"Don't scare me like that Bulma" Goku said.

"Okay I'll warn you next time" Bulma said.

"I guess well all have to take the flying Nimbus it will be faster" Bulma said.

"But didn't Master Roshi say you have to be pure of heart to ride the flying Nimbus?" Goku asked.

"What's that opposed to mean? I'm probably the purest person you know!" Bulma said.

"Alright go ahead give it a try" Goku said as Bulma jumped over the cloud and went crashing face first into the ground as Kento and the other burst out laughing.

"Pure huh?" Goku laughed.

"Oh now my clothes are dirty! Dammit! I didn't want to ride that stupid cloud anyway!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't listen to the mean blue haired witch you're not a stupid cloud you're a nice cloud" Kento said petting the cloud.

"Does that thing even understand us or alive?" Tsumuri asked.

"If it wasn't then it wouldn't be picky about who it let to ride" Kento said.

Later that day they were all riding down in their vehicles following Goku on his Nimbus.

"Kind of slow huh?" Goku asked.

"Oh just hush up! No one likes a show off you know!" Bulma yelled.

"And no one like a loud mouth" Kento said as they road off down the road.

A.N. Please Review


	6. Oolong the Terrible

Chapter Five: Oolong the Terrible

By the next day the heroes had to stop wen Bulma crashed her motorcycle.

"Wow are you okay Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay you twerp!" Bulma yelled as she groaned.

"I guess not" Goku said.

"Well maybe if you weren't going so fast this wouldn't have happened" Kento said as Goku picked up one of the glowing dragon balls.

"Bulma look the dragon ball is glowing" Goku said as Bulma quit groaning and grabbed the dragon ball from Goku hands.

"Wow you know what this mean don't you? The fifth ball must be really close, this is great!" Bulma said.

"Hey look over there! Do you see what I see?" Goku said as they saw a village just up the road.

"A village! Good eye kid" Bulma said.

"Do you think it there?" Goku asked.

"Well there is only one way to find out" Bulma said.

"Back on our ride!" Serena said as they all road or flew down the road to the village.

Inside the village they found it empty as they road through, "this is strange" Kento said.

"I wonder where everyone is" Bulma said.

"This place is empty" Tsumuri said.

"Let's see what the radar says" Bulma said pulling out her D.B.T and checked the screen, "yep the fifth dragon ball is here alright"

"That's good" Froze said.

"Something weird, it's too quiet maybe this village has been deserted" Bulma said.

"No people are here I can feel it" Goku said.

"You sure Goku? It seems like an old ghost town to me" Bulma said.

"Yeah I'm positive" Goku said.

"If you say so" Bulma said.

"The kid right my ears can hear everything and there are definitely people here" Tsumuri said.

"Hello in there come on out" Goku said.

"Hello? Is anybody home? Hello?" Bulma called.

"Where the hell is everybody hiding?" Kabra asked.

"I think I saw someone peeking at us from that window over there" Goku said.

"This is getting freaky" Bulma said.

"There must be some reason they won't come out here and I'm going to find out" Goku said flying forward and jumped off his cloud toward the door that said Sherman Priest as the others followed as Goku knocked on it.

"Hello? I know you're in there, hello?" Goku said.

"I hope they're not in some kind of trouble" Bulma said.

"They must be if they're too scared to leave their homes for a bunch of kids" Kento said as Goku punch a hole in the door.

"Goku!" Serena said.

"Oh yeah that did the trick" Goku said opening it.

"Ever consider using the handle?" Bulma said.

"Yeah Goku that consider breaking in entering that's against the law" Kento said as a man jumped out of the darkness and it Goku in the head with an ax as it shattered into pieces as a bump formed.

"What the hell he's just a kid!" Kento yelled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owww!" Goku said jumping around as Bulma screamed.

"Oh no it's just what I feared I should have known" the man said dropping the ax handle as a girl peeked her head out from her hiding spot.

"What did you do that for! That didn't tickle you know!" Goku yelled pointing his battle pole at the man.

"Oh please forgive me Mr. Oolong I knew it was foolish of me to try and attack you but I'd rather die than lose my daughter oh please don't take her I'll do anything" Sherman Priest said.

"Oolong? His name not Oolong pal known of us are named Oolong" Kento said.

"Yeah I think you got me mixed up with someone my name Goku" Goku said.

"It's not him dad" the girl said

"What the hell is going on here?" Tsumuri said as people left their homes to gather outside the door.

"There this should help, wow what a big head" the girl said putting a towel on Goku bump.

"Yeah" Sherman Priest said.

"He could have been killed shame on you!" Bulma said.

"I thought he was Oolong I was only trying to protect my daughter" Sherman Priest said.

"Daughter? Does that mean you're a girl?" Goku asked.

"I thought I explained to him all this" Kento growled as Goku patted where the girl parts are to make sure.

"Yep thought so you're a girl alright!" Goku said as Kento and Bulma hit him in the head.

"What did you do that for?" Goku asked.

"Guess Einstein!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku you never touch a girl like that without their permission and it's obvious she a girl! Long hair wearing a dress she has girl written all over her!" Kento yelled.

"So what did this Oolong do to make everyone so afraid of him?" Bulma asked as the girl went crying into her father arms.

"He's our worst nightmare he's a blackness that has descended on our village a monster who treats us like his toys!" Sherman Priest said.

"That bad?" Bulma said.

"Much worse!"

"How so?" Bulma asked.

"Yes elaborate if you will" Froze said.

"Well somehow this terrible creature has the powers to change into any shape it wants to, instead of one nightmare were cursed by many no one knows his real identity we just know that he wants our daughters that monster has kidnaped three girls from the village already" Sherman Priest said.

"How horrible!" Serena said.

"And yesterday my darkest fears came true he wants my daughter Pochawompa" Sherman Priest said.

"What a bully, maybe we can trap him when he comes back again" Goku said.

"How will you do that he's bigger than this house my word you don't get it do you? Oolong would squish you like a little bug there's no way to stop this monster" Sherman Priest said.

"Oh please we've fought way bigger" Kento said.

"So tell us why have all of you come here anyway?" Sherman Priest asked.

"I'll show you" Bulma said taking off her backpack and dug into it, "let's see there it is!" she said holding up a dragon ball "We came to find a ball that matches this one" she said handing it to Sherman Priest as he examined it.

"Hmmm strange yes it's very beautiful but I've never seen anything like it" he said.

"Well I have" an old woman said entering the room, "young lady I have the matching one"

"I knew there was one here" Bulma said.

"What do you know how about that" Sherman said.

"Can I see it please?" Bulma asked as the woman dug in her pocket and pulled out the dragon ball.

"Here it is" she said.

"Yeah the six-star ball" Bulma said.

"Wow would you give it to us?" Goku asked.

"I'm not going to give this ball away it's been in my family for generations" she said.

"Would you give it to use if we got rid of that Oolong creep, get the girls back and turn your village into a peaceful place again?" Bulma asked.

"By yourselves?" Sherman asked in shock like the other villager were as they talk about how crazy the heroes were.

"Now listen I may be old but I'm not gullible how can the seven of you defeat Oolong?" the old woman asked.

"Well the seven of us are quite a team ma'am, right?" Bulma said as they noticed Goku patting the woman too as they fell over.

"So you're a girl aren't you?" Goku said.

"Oh what a Ron devour" the woman said as Bulma and Kento hit Goku in the head.

"Are you crazy! Please stop doing that!" Bulma yelled.

"Did you not hear what I said before! Look for obvious traits to tell if they're girls! Don't touch them again without permission or I'll kill you!" Kento yelled.

"Do you think all of you stand a chance to beat Oolong miss?" a man asked.

"Yeah I think we have a good chance, Goku a bit on the puny side but he packs a wallop don't you kid?" Bulma said.

"Hey he isn't the only one who can fight, you've yet to see us in action" Kento said.

"I'm Bulma I'm the brains of this outfit" Bulma said.

"Would you forgive me for hitting you? We would really appreciate your help" Sherman said.

"Sure" Goku said.

"There is a legend that speaks of a boy who came to elaborate our people but we always thought it was just folklore" a man said.

"Bulma it would be the answers to all my prayers if your bring my baby back" a woman said.

"Hey what are we invisible? Bulma can't fight that's for damn sure but the rest of us sure as hell can" Kento said as a man in Native American clothes came in and took Goku hands.

"You have my blessings young warrior your courage stands like a great monument for my people" he said.

"I just thought of a great way to trap Oolong" Bulma said.

"Uh oh" Kento said not liking her smile.

Five minutes later Goku came walking out in girls clothes and wearing a bandana over his head to keep his wild hair down as Kento and the other started.

"Oh my god, this was the other time he had to wear girls clothes" Kento whispered.

"You look great kid! You'd be totally charming if you smile a bit more!" Bulma said.

"There's not much to smile about! Can we come up with a different plan Bulma?" Goku asked not happy about this at all.

"Sorry no time kid" Bulma said.

"Gosh Goku you make a real pretty girl" Pochawompa said as Goku growled.

"Now remember Goku don't blow your cover he has to think your Pochawompa the important thing is to find out where he's keeping the girls after than you can handle it anyway you want to" Bulma said.

"Alright! Alright I'll do it! But I'm not going to like this one little bit!" Goku yelled as they felt large footsteps as the village shook.

"It's Oolong! He's coming!" Sherman yelled.

Screams then filled the village as the villagers ran into their homes as a giant red devil thing in a white suite came walking into the village.

"He's coming! Oolong in the village and he's on his way here!" a man yelled.

"Good job! Now make sure everyone gets into their houses safely!" Bulma said.

"I'll do it!" he said taking off.

"Okay it's up to you good luck" Bulma said.

"Well since you're the brains of this outfit you're going to help me right?" Goku asked as Bulma pushed him outside with the others and closed the door.

"I'll be right her rutting for your guys, alright it's show time don't let him get a good look at your face and remember smile" she said.

"Okay Goku were going to go hide and join in when you need help" Goku said as they all took off to find a hiding spot.

"Ugh! Next time I'm making the plan!" Goku said as the red monster stood over Goku.

"I've come for you my little buttercup, I've brought you some flowers I hope you like them sweetheart" Oolong said.

"Oh uh I love flowers" Goku said in a bad girl voice.

"Is that a weapon? And I see you gained some weight" Oolong said.

"Yeah well looks who talking" he said.

"You scamp a little feisty today aren't we?" Oolong said.

"Goku where did you learn how to act if you don't shape up you're going to blow this thing big time!" Bulma whispered.

"Hmm that's good I like them feisty I wouldn't change anything on you except that ugly scar" Oolong said.

'Uh oh!' Goku thought as he began to tremble.

"Oh no Goku got to go" Kento whispered.

"Now? Why didn't he go before!" Serena whispered.

"Your trembling" Oolong said.

'That's because I have to use the restroom real bad!" Goku thought.

"You're scared? I get my feelings hurt when girls are scared of me! No more that's it!" Oolong said as he was engulfed in yellow smoke as a man with a mustache and wearing a suit emerged.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"What do you think of this? Sauvé denier handsome if you like I can always change into something else" he said.

"What a jerk he thinks he can win girls over with that" Kento said as he saw hearts in Serena eyes as Bulma opened the door and had hearts of her own.

"Why hello there stranger my name Bulma I don't think we've meet" she said as Goku and the other male heroes fell over.

"So much for the undercover plan" Froze said.

"My can such beauty be real you must be a dream" Oolong said.

"Nope I'm all women" Bulma said pulling apart her jacket to show off her tight shirt around her breasts.

"I had no idea Bulma was this desperate for a boyfriend when she was a teen" Kento said.

'Imagine if I had a woman like that' Oolong thought as he thought about large breast, 'yes she a delicious catch if I ever saw one oh but what about Pochawompa?'

"So when are you going to kidnap me and take me away?" Bulma asked.

'Oh but I can't just leave Pochawompa but I'd be crazy to refuse a woman like that, oh Pochawompa or the new girl? Pochawompa or the new girl? Pochawompa or oh?' he said noticing Goku was gone 'where she go?' he then saw Goku over by a tree as Kento and the others realized what he was doing.

"Oh shit!" Kento said.

'What! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?' Oolong thought as he ran over to where Goku was, 'this must be some kind of mistake! It can't be!' he thought as he got a better look and saw Goku was indeed peeing and had boy parts as he screamed.

"I've been deceived! You're not Pochawompa!" he yelled.

"Huh? What gave me away? It was my tail wasn't it" Goku said as the heroes fell over.

"What an idiot" Kento said.

"If there is one thing that I cannot tolerate it is deception!" Oolong yelled exploding in a puff of smoke and emerged as a giant bull.

"Man that is one big cow" Goku said.

"I am not a cow I am a bull! Can't you tell the differences! And I'm a pretty mean one to!" Oolong said.

"Huh? Whoa what happened to my polite handsome diviner man with a really expensive trench coat?" Bulma asked as she backed away to the house, "excuse me" she said closing the door.

"Leave it to Bulma to leave in an emergency situation" Kento said.

"This is just too weird" Bulma said inside the house.

"The monstrous beast has deceived you too he fools you by changing into the one thing you want most and in your case that's a man! You should be a shame of yourself!" Sherman said.

"Uh" Bulma said.

"The good thing is I don't think he'll want to marry Pochawompa anymore he wants to marry you instead" Sherman said.

"You will make a nice bride Bulma" Pochawompa said.

"What kind of a girl do you think I am! I'm not getting married to a bull! And that's that!" Bulma yelled.

IIIIII  
"Okay cover blown let's give him a hand" Froze said as Kento held out his hand.

"No remember all these fights made Goku what he is today, if it's a Reject or a Time Breaker than fin we'll help but from this point on Goku handle these fights along" Kento said.

"Kento right if we help that could change what Goku becomes in the future" Serena said.

"So for now we observe and wait?" Tsumuri said.

"Yep we wait for now" Kento said taking a seat.

"Goku the plan off kido it's time to take the bull by the horn!" Bulma yelled as Goku threw off his disguise.

"Now we'll see just how tough you really are!" Goku said.

"Don't forget to find out where the girls are and stay alive okay!" Bulma yelled.

"Say your prays chico your time has come! You've reach the end of the road there muchaco" Oolong said laughing as Goku did stretches.

"Smile!" Goku said pulling on his eye lid and pointing his tongue at the bull.

"What are you loco kid! There is no way to save yourself! Get that senorita?" he said.

"Forget it bully! Come on let's go!" Goku said.

"Alright then so be it a little monkey burrito might hit the spot mmm yummy!" Oolong said.

"Look you can't scare me like you scared everyone else! I'm not buying it!" Goku said.

"Haven't you noticed? You're a little cucaracha with a stick and I am a gigantic bull!" he yelled.

"I don't care what you are! Give those girls back now!" Goku yelled.

Oolong then noticed the time on a nearby clock as his eyes widen, "I will be back!" he said running off.

"Hey! Come back here and fight! Where are you going!" Goku yelled chasing after Oolong.

"Hey come back!" Goku yelled as Oolong ran out of the village as he exploded in a puff of smoke as Goku ran out of the gates and saw the pig leaning on the wall whistling.

"Hey excuse me? A giant bull just came barreling threw here did you see where it went?" Goku asked.

"There" Oolong said pointing to one direction.

"Ah ha!" Goku said running off.

"This is the beatified, one hundred percent original me, believe it or not a good looking guy like myself has trouble scoring chicks that's why I transform" he said.

-A Lesson in the Art of Transformation by Oolong!-

"The art of transformation is a very powerful technique and should only be used responsibly to solve serious problems, my case I was being dog by girls left and right despite my natural cute and cuddly appearance but now that I've gone to shape shifting school all that's changed the only problem is I can only hold a shape for five minutes and then poof! That's why I had to run away from that kid!"

-End of Lesson!-

"You say Oolong ran away?" Sherman asked as he and Bulma poked their heads out the door.

"Yeah and Goku ran after him" Bulma said.

"Remarkable! What an extraordinary little boy!" Sherman said.

"Yeah Goku will chase him a hundred miles if he has too" Bulma said.

"Wow maybe it's the legend after all" Sherman said.

IIIII

"Any luck finding him Goku?" Kento asked as he walked on the village gate with Goku down below.

"Hey you Oolong come out! You can't hide forever!" Goku yelled.

"Couldn't find him huh?" Oolong asked as Kento recognized the pig.

'Wait he's that Oolong! So the pig can shape shift? This will be interesting' Kento thought.

"Uh huh" Goku said as the pig laughed and Kento stood on the gate keeping an eye on the pig as Goku stood by the entrance.

"Hey everyone Oolong ran away! He might just be hiding thou so look out!" Goku said.

'Aright here we go again but I better watch it or this kid could ruin a good thing, if I want to keep these simpletons in line I better come up with something really fierce!' Oolong thought.

"Wait I know a good one! Yeah!" Oolong said peeking into the entrance unaware of Kento standing on the gate above him.

"Hmmm I guess he is gone" Goku said.

"Oh yeah!" Oolong yelled transforming in a puff of smoke into a giant robot with a giant bowl of noodles and chopsticks.

"Looking for me kid? Did you really think I would run away?" he said.

"Uh" Goku said.

"You seem a little timid this time you're lucky tiny tot because I'm feeling generous I was going to dunk you in this hot soup and eat you like a dumpling but if you leave town now I will spare you" he said.

"I think I'll stay so go ahead and eat me if you can" Goku said.

"If I can? How dare ow!" he yelled getting his thumb in the hot soup and dropping it as he shook his hand.

"Look what you made me do!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about? I didn't make you do anything" Goku said.

"Alright that does it! Your luck ran out little one!" he yelled unaware of the kid behind him aiming his slingshot at him, "I was going to let you go because I'm not like all the other cowards but now I have no choice but to destroy ow!" he yelled getting hit in the back of the head with a rock.

"Johnny! Do you want to get yourself killed!" the boy mother yelled picking him up and run.

"You know you got a real little monster on your hands lady!" Oolong yelled as the woman ran inside with her kid, "kids these days, now where were we?"

"You were just saying that you were going to destroy me" Goku said.

"Oh yeah right thanks kid!" Oolong said.

"But you know what thou I don't think you're as strong as you say you are" Goku said.

"Listen here! I'm the fiercest most impolite warrior on the face of the Earth!" Oolong said.

"Yeah? I doubt it" Goku said.

"What make you think your any match for me?" Oolong said pointing at him.

"I learned karate from my grandpa" Goku said.

"Karate huh? Well if your any good at karate then you can break these brick with one hand" Oolong said putting a pile of bricks in front of Goku.

'This idiot just wasting his time' Kento thought.

"Oh yeah well I can break them apart with one finger! Watch this!" Goku said jabbing his finger down on the bricks and made them all shatter as Oolong eyes widen.

"Huh! You know what other people can do that?" Oolong said exploding in smoke and emerged as a ugly pink bat, "late sucker!" he said flying away.

"Hey where you going?" Goku asked.

"Hey don't stand there go after him kid! If he gets away we'll never find out where the girls are!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh your right! Nimbus!" Goku yelled as his cloud flew in as Goku jumped on and chased after Oolong.

"This should be interesting" Tsumuri said as Kento nodded.

IIIII

"That kid was a real pain in the butt too bad he doesn't know how to fly!" Oolong said.

"Hey Oolong!" Goku yelled as the bat eyes widen.

"Ahhhh!" Oolong screamed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Goku asked Oolong then turned into a rocket and took off.

"So long sucker!"

"Oh no you don't!" Goku yelled chasing after him threw the mountains then threw the clouds, "here I come!"

"I'm gaining on you Oolong! I won't let you get away you know!" Goku said.

"Oh no! My five minutes are up!" Oolong said turning back into a pig and fell down screaming, "I'm not ready to die!" he screamed as Goku caught his hand.

"That because you haven't been good" Goku said.

"And who the hell are you my psychiatrist?" Oolong said.

Later that day Oolong was brought back to the village and tied up and brought forth to the village.

"Well now Porky what do you have to say for yourself?" Bulma said.

"An apology would be nice" Goku said.

"Yes let's start with that" Kento said.

"Alright then I'm sorry" Oolong said.

"For?" Froze said.

"Terrorizing the village" Oolong said.

"And?" Serena said.

"Kidnaping the girls"

"And?" Kabra said.

"What else did I do?" Oolong asked.

"I was just checking" Kabra said.

"I can't believe I was scared of that pig" a man said.

"Now where's my granddaughter and the rest of the girls?" the old woman asked.

"They're home" Oolong said.

"What home?" a man asked.

"Look pal your reign of terror is over okay? Now tell us!" Bulma said.

"Bulma you're really braze now that Oolong tied up" Goku said as Bulma whistled.

Soon Oolong was leading them out of the village with the robe around him held by Goku as he eyed Goku.

"Hey if you're planning on turning into a bug then forget it because I'll squash you" Goku said as Oolong groaned.

"Where exactly is this shack of yours?" Sherman asked.

"Is it far?" Pochawompa asked.

"Here's my little shack" Oolong said as they stood outside of a huge home that looked like a castle.

"If that's a shack then I'm a monkeys uncle!" Kento yelled as he thought about what he said.

"Oh that's cruel irony right there' he thought.

"Awesome! You don't see houses like that everyday do you? What a palace" Bulma said.

"How did you get such a big place?" Goku asked.

"Well it wasn't easy kido I had to rip off a lot of people" Oolong said.

"And you're proud of that?" Goku asked.

"Little Flower it's me! Your papa is here!" the Native American man yelled running up the stairs.

"Alexi!"

"Mother here Sara!"

"Your safe now sweetheart! Don't worry girls were coming!"

The parents then found the three kids in one room and not expected what they found.

Sara was in a chair dressed fancy and drinking an expensive drink.

"Sara is that you?"

Alexi was doing yoga in front of a TV.

"Alexi what are you doing?"

"Oh hi daddy what's happening?" she said.

"Sorry I didn't write mommy I've been super busy" Sara said.

"Me too man time has just been flying by" Little Flower said.

"Did you find them?" Bulma asked as she and the other stood behind the shocked parents and saw the site.

"Hi girl" Oolong said.

"Oh hi honey oh and before I forget I am totally out of pink lipstick and nail polish and I need a new hair dryer" Alexi said.

"Did you bring the diet drinks that I asked you for?" Sara asked.

"I was hoping that these girls would cook and take care of my house but they don't all they want to do is lay around take them off my hands pretty please!" Oolong said.

"Huh!"

"Ah!"

"Uh!"

"Well this belong to you and your friends now" the old woman said handing Bulma the dragon ball.

"Oh you made our day!" Bulma said.

'Just two more to go and then I can summon the dragon to make my wish!' Bulma thought.

A.N. Please Review


	7. Yamcha the Desert Bandit

Hey Guest what did you mean by 'When your an Adult I know 100% that your going to be a Dbz' are you assuming I'm a kid or something because I'll tell you I am not in the 10-15 age range, but thanks for the review and I hope so!

Chapter Six: Yamcha the Desert Bandit

Soon our heroes were back on their journey sailing in the water in a large boat with their new companion Oolong.

"Taking this water way sure saved us a lot of time, were pretty lucky so far" Bulma said.

"Lucky huh then why is Oolong coming with us?" Goku asked.

"Yeah why are we bring the pig with us?" Froze asked.

"Because I'm a cute hoglet that why!" Oolong said.

"Oolong changing power might come in handy Goku that's why we're bringing him" Bulma said.

"I suppose Bulma right on this one" Serena said.

"Yeah but mostly for my good looks right toots?" he said.

"Oh brother, I will say your one of a kind Oolong" Bulma said.

"Huh! Just give it time honey we'll see I'm the man" Oolong said as Goku patted Oolong private area as Oolong squealed and the others in the back eye widen "Hey! Back of kid I'm not that kind of pig!"

"You were right you are a man" Goku said.

"Of course I'm a man you idiot! What more do you want! I'll take a PolyGram, give a blood sample just don't ever do that again! " Oolong yelled.

"Goku what did I say before!" Kento yelled.

"But I can't tell that he's a guy" Goku said.

"Well I guess he was kind of right I mean sure he dressed like a dude but for all we know he could have been a girl with a very deep voice" Froze said.

"Hey shut the hell up!" Oolong yelled.

"Hey Bulma how much longer?" Goku asked.

"We should almost be there by now, this map will tell us exactly" Bulma said digging in her bag.

"We've been driving forever already where in the world are we going?" Oolong asked.

"We're going to a place called Fire Mountain" Bulma said reading the map.

"Fire Mountain! Are you crazy! There is no way in hell your dragging me anywhere near that place!" Oolong yelled.

"What so scary about a mountain?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it doesn't sound scary at all" Tsumuri said.

"For starters the place is always on fire and it's the home to the terrible Ox King! Do you understand now!" Oolong yelled.

"That bad huh?" Goku asked as Kento and the other knew about Chichi father and kept quiet.

"Relax Oolong Goku strong enough to handle some big old ox" Bulma said.

"Huh! I don't know about that I heard that the Ox King is the strongest guy in the whole wide world they say he's over ten feet tall and weighs five hundred pounds! And he's always on the prowl for anyone who tries to climb up his mountain to get to his castle! He carries a giant battle ax and let me tell you he knows how to use it to, he's be terrorizing the country side for years and they say if you meet the Ox King there is only one thing you can do run! Because if he catches you you'll get a really close shave" Oolong said making a neck slice gesture.

"You really heard that?" Bulma asked.

"Uh huh" Oolong said.

'The Ox King was known like that? What the hell is going on! The big loveable man had rumors like these?' Kento thought.

"Sounds like the guy not very happy" Goku said.

"Exactly! He's radically unhappy!" Oolong said jumping up and turning into a fish, "well I'm out of here!"

"Hey!" Bulma yelled stopping the boat.

"Get back here!" Kento yelled.

"Don't worry guys I'll get him" Goku said as he striped into his birthday suit and dived in.

"Careful" Bulma said.

"For his birthday I think I'll get him a pair of firkin swim trunks!" Kento said.

"I second that" Serena said as Goku came out of the water.

"I lost him guys" Goku said.

"Well if you want to catch a fish you got to use the right kind of bait" Bulma said.

"Like what?" Serena asked as Bulma got a fishing rod and attached a pair of panties to it.

"Like this!"

"Do you think he'll bite?" Goku asked.

"If I know Oolong he will!" Bulma said throwing out the line as the panties went into the water.

"That just wrong" Tsumuri said.

"I think I got a nibble" Bulma said as she pulled the red fish out, "yeah grab him Goku!" she yelled as Goku caught him.

"Hey what do you know he bit your shorts" Goku said.

Later that day Kabra was digging through their food supply capsule as he groaned.

"What wrong Kabra?" Froze asked.

"A month's worth of food I properly prepared is gone!" Kabra yelled.

"Hey why is all the food gone! Did you make a pig of yourself?" Goku asked Oolong while holding a knife and fork.

"Unfortunate choice of words but the great outdoors sure do make me hungry" Oolong said.

"You eat all that food! You idiot do you know how long it took me to make all that beautiful food!" Kabra said.

"Yeah it was delicious" Oolong said as Kabra and the others glared at him.

"Here take this special vitamin" Bulma said holding out the yellow pill, "it will fill you up and give you strength" she said as Oolong took it.

"It doesn't look like much but I'll try it" Oolong said putting it in his mouth.

"It's made from all natural ingredients it's very good for you" Bulma said.

"I just hope you health nuts don't eat pork" Oolong said.

"Hey Bulma what about me I'm hungry too" Goku said.

"Uh that was the last one" Bulma said.

"See kid it's my hogish galore I'm not your average porker" Oolong said as the boat stopped.

"That's great were out of gas!" Bulma said.

"Is that like short of being out of food?" Goku asked.

"Very good that's exactly what it's like Goku" Bulma said.

"Then let's just feed the boat" Goku said.

"Hey Oolong can you change into a tank of gas?" Bulma asked.

"Against union rules honey besides I get all used up" Oolong said.

"Then how about a paddle just to help us get to shore?" Bulma said.

"I'd be honor to be handle by a girl like you Bulma, show time!" Oolong said as he explode and turned into a paddle with a face as Bulma got it.

"You go like this in the water and we'll move" Bulma said demonstrating and handed Oolong to Goku as the pig groaned.

"Wow that's really neat!" Goku said as he began paddling and laughing.

"Hey watch the water in the mouth you knuckle down midget!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh sweet karma" Serena said.

Later Goku tied a rope from a tree to the boat, "I got to go guys!" Goku said.

"Don't be gone long!" Bulma said as Goku moved to the end of the water and dropped his pants in front of them to pee, "Goku! Really that kid!"

"The next lesson we have will be on privacy for the males and females" Kento said.

"Well it's too bad we couldn't make it to Fire Mountain" Oolong said.

"Don't pretend to be disappointed pork chops" Tsumuri said.

"Well I hate to disappoint you Oolong but were practically there already" Bulma said.

"Then it's crazy to go there! It's way too dangerous!" Oolong yelled as Bulma dug into her bag and her eyes widen.

"Huh? My Dynocapse are missing" Bulma said.

"Oh crap" Froze said.

"Ahhhh! Were trapped in a waste land with no way to get out!" Bulma screamed, "I think you took our Dynocapse just like you stole our lunch you little porker!"

"Hey I resent being called little!" Oolong yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bulma screamed.

"What the matter why are you so upset?" Goku asked.

"You don't understand without the Dynocapse were stuck here, no boats, no bike nada!" Bulma cried.

"But why can't you just walk Bulma?" Goku asked as he floated up on his cloud.

"That's easy for you to say you can fly the flying Nimbus!" Bulma yelled.

"So long suckers!" Oolong said sneaking off.

"Why don't you have Oolong turn into a bike and ride him out of here?" Goku asked.

"Oh that's a great idea Goku! I'm glad I thought of it!" Bulma said.

"What an airhead" Tsumuri said.

"Hey Oolong dear?" Bulma said turning around as they noticed the pig was gone, "huh! Ahhhh he ditched us!"

"Don't worry Bulma I'll go get him!" Goku said flying off on Nimbus over the area.

"Hey Oolong? Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are! You can't hide forever! Hey! Oh Oolong! If you come out I'll give you a nice taste pail of sloop!"

"If he thinks I'm dumb enough to fall for the ole juicy pail of slop routine the he's dumber than I thought" Oolong said.

Goku then flew back to where his friends were.

"There's no sign of him anywhere Bulma" Goku said.

"Grrr! I knew I couldn't trust him!" Bulma growled.

"Then why did your bring him?" Kento asked.

"Piggy! Piggy! Piggy! PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY!" Bulma said threw gritted teeth.

Oolong then felt his stomach react as he groaned.

"What's wrong with my poor stomach? Whoa! OH! OH! OH! I'm going to blow! Oh no!" he screamed jumping up and down as he ran into the nearest bushes and let nature run its course with loud noise.

"Oh that is so gross!" Serena said.

"Hey! Hey Oolong what's the matter little Piggy? You know that vitamin I gave you it's really a pill that makes you have to go squatty potty anytime someone makes piggy sounds! You're not going anywhere!" Bulma said.

"Oh that perfect!" Oolong said sarcastically.

"Ha! I guess I got you under my power now little piggy!" Bulma said.

"Impressive I guess that is an excellent way to get a sneaky pig to obey" Kento said as Goku jumped back spinning his battle pole and pointed it at Bulma.

"What's with you?" Bulma asked.

"You have an issue kid?" Tsumuri asked.

"You're a witch! You cast a spell on Oolong admit it!" Goku said.

"Oh Goku don't be so naïve if I were a witch I wouldn't need the dragon balls to grant my wishes" Bulma said smiling "that pill was just a little bit of science to control cowards like-"

"Cheap shot!" Oolong yelled cutting her off and coming out of the bushes walking funny and holding toilet paper, "lucky for me I brought some toilet paper along"

"So I trust my little pill will keep you in line?" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"Yeah" Oolong said.

"Oh!" Goku said.

"Yeah I'll be in line, to be in line for the bathroom that's for sure!" Oolong said.

"I bet this kind of stuff wouldn't happen if you acted nicer" Goku said.

"I can still take it kid!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" Goku said as Oolong ears pointed up as he began to sweat then ran to the nearest bushes and began to make more bowel movement and noises.

"That is so gross Bulma! Why couldn't you have put a collar on him or something with this we all suffer" Serena said.

"I'll get you for that!" Oolong yelled as Goku and the others laughed while Tsumuri and Froze watched the sight.

"Well I need my motorcycle now Oolong" Bulma said.

"You lazy! Ugh!" Oolong yelled turning into an old style motorcycle.

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind Oolong" Bulma said.

"Me either toots!" Oolong said.

"Oh well lets go" Bulma said getting on as she crushed him and Oolong yelled.

"Can't you do anything right! What do we do now pork chops!" Bulma yelled.

"Look you amazon! You think it's fun being squashed to the ground by a horse like you!" Oolong yelled turning back to normal, "so that's the thanks I get, what the use anyway? I can only hold a new shape for five minutes then poof!"

"Uh" Bulma said.

"Everyone thinks shape changing makes your stronger then you really are but it don't I couldn't carry you out of here if I wanted to but I got another idea" Oolong said transforming again into a pair of oink panties, "here how's this Bulma? Put me on and only one of us has to walk"

"You pervert! Take this!" Bulma yelled slapping the panties to the ground as Serena began stepping on his face.

"Serves you right" Serena said.

"Next time you should try being her hat" Goku said.

IIIIIII

Soon our heroes pressed on, on foot as they reached the desert region and began walking in the hot sun as Oolong and Bulma panted and walked with hiking sticks as Kento had taken off his shirt and tied it around his waist as he and his friends seemed unharmed by the desert effects.

"I gave up ridding my cloud to walk with you guys now try and keep up" Goku said.

"Yeah you two are slow as hell" Kento said.

"Just remember you're not a city kid Goku you're used to the wilderness but I'm not! I should be pampered! Oh my god look at this place!" Bulma said.

"Yeah something not right I keep getting the feeling were being watched it's giving me the creeps" Oolong said as Kento looked to Tsumuri as their friend nodded letting them know they were being watched.

"I can't stand it! I'm going crazy!" Bulma said as she and Oolong sat on the ground.

"Are you giving up?" Goku asked.

"No! Yes! Maybe! I don't know! I want a bath! I need air conditioning! I don't want to be stranded in the desert without a boyfriend or my Dynocapse anymore!" Bulma yelled kicking and squirming towards a rock.

"Her passion for self-centerness inspires even me" Oolong said.

"You sure are strange Oolong" Goku said.

"Ah shade nap time" Bulma said from the rock she was under.

"I say we let her rest for a while" Goku said.

"Suite me" Oolong said putting his hat on his face and laying back.

"I sure am hungry" Goku said.

"Hmm maybe I can transform this sand into something" Kabra said.

"Don't you should save your energy forming food use a lot of it" Kento said.

"I'm starving over here" Oolong said.

"I'm going to take a nap with Bulma guys watch the pig" Serena said leaving.

"I'm going to go look for some food" Goku said "Do you like bacon?"

"What are you brain dead!" Oolong yelled as they heard a noise "Wait I hear something"

"What is it?" Goku asked as they saw something in a pile of dust coming their way.

"It isn't no camel" Oolong said.

They then saw a long haired man riding on a desert ridder with a blue animal thing ridding with him as Kento and the others remember seeing this man but couldn't remember a name.

"Greeting" Yamcha said pulling over.

"Uh hi" Kento said.

"I am Yamcha I am the master of the land you trespass upon" he said as shock hit Kento and the other Time Force Fighters.

'Yamcha! What the hell he hand no scars and long hair back then! What the hell happened!' Kento thought.

"It's my land too!" Puar said.

"Huh?" Oolong said recognizing the blue thing.

"You need not fear me just hand over your money and any Dynocapse you may have and I will let you pass in peace" Yamcha said.

"Your Puar! We went to shape shifting school together" Oolong said.

"I remember! And you were a loud mouth bully! He always picked on me and stole my lunch money! It was because I was smaller than him!" Puar said.

"I'd say the tables have turned my friend how does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself little piglet?" Yamcha said as Oolong his behind Goku.

"This guy looks pretty tough kid you think you can take him?" Oolong asked.

"That's just like an the old days! The swine still hides behind someone when he afraid!" Puar said.

"Not much courage huh?" Yamcha said.

"That's right not an ounce of courage on that porker!" Puar said sticking his tongue out at Oolong.

"Puar if I ever get my hands on you!" Oolong growled.

"Sounds like you haven't changed much over the years Oolong" Goku said.

"Okay boys enough talk either hand over your goods or prepare to fight me" Yamcha said.

"Just how strong are you guys?" Oolong asked.

"I'm super strong" Goku said.

"And he is not even worth our time so we'll let Goku have the fun" Kento said.

"Alright big shot! The bigger you are the harder you fall! You may think you're looking at an easy haul here but my man will slap you two silly before it's all said and done" Oolong said as Yamcha drew his sword.

"Prepare to defend yourself" Yamcha said.

"Make pork chops out of him Yamcha! He can't talk to you like that!" Puar said all of them moved away for Goku and Yamcha to fight.

"Just a second! Oolong said hiding behind a rock, "alright destroy him little buddy!"

"Oolong why should I want to destroy this guy? Did he hurt somebody?" Goku asked.

"Haven't you been listening kid! The sword isn't made out of rubber you know! He plans to kill us!" Oolong yelled.

"I don't want to fight you but if I have to defend my friends I will!" Goku said.

"I admire your bravery kid" Yamcha said.

"Is it bravery or stupidity?" Oolong asked.

"With Goku sometimes it can be both" Kento said as they heard snoring as they saw Bulma fast asleep and Serena leaning on a rock clearly mad about Bulma snoring.

"Gee I thought it was an earthquake" Oolong said.

"Please earthquakes don't make that much noise" Serena said.

Yamcha then threw his sword case in the air as he charged at Goku and Puar caught the case as Goku jumped over Yamcha dodging the swing as he landed then jumped off Yamcha back and hit the ground as Yamcha charged again as Goku jumped out of the way as Yamcha swing almost hit Puar head s Yamcha jumped over his friend and Puar fainted.

Yamcha then swung again as Goku jumped into the air then drew his battle pole as he came flying down swinging his pole as Yamcha blocked it with the sword as they jumped back away from each other.

"Powe Pole extend!" Goku yelled at the pole glowed then grew and head right for Yamcha and hit him in the gut and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Unbelievable!" Puar said.

"Believe it! The kid winning this one isn't he!" Oolong said.

"You have great power for a little one don't you?" Yamcha said gripping his now sore gut.

"Thank you my grandpa training me" Goku said.

"Ah the pole the Extending Power Pole only one man could have given that to you, who is this grandfather of your?" Yamcha asked.

"His name was Gohan and he died a long time ago" Goku said.

"I knew of him but even with your magic pole and all that he may have taught you I'm afraid you're still no match for me, I will have that pole power give it to me or prepare to fight to the death!" Yamcha said

"Uh oh were lunchmeat now" Oolong said.

"What a sore loser" Tsumuri said.

"Yep who knew Yamcha was such a jerk back then" Kento said.

"I'm starving" Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"Hey Goku win the fight soon and I'll make a nice lunch for you" Kabra said.

"You're not the only one with special powers kid" Yamcha said going into a pose as Kento and the others could sense his power slightly rise, "watch this! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled charging at Goku and kicked him in the air and began wailing on him then sent Goku flying through several boulders and caused them to collapse on him.

"I guess we won't need a headstone" Oolong said.

"I'm surprised that didn't wake Bulma up" Serena said.

Kento and the other knew better to think Goku was done so they waited.

"Why do I always back the loser? Why dos it always end this way? Now he'll come for me" Oolong said.

"I say you deserve a beating or two" Kento said as Yamcha turned to them and cracked his knuckles.

"Gee I'd like to stay and fight with you but I got to fly!" Oolong said turning into a tiny fly.

"A fly Oolong, you turned into a fly?" Tsumuri said.

"Now your chance Puar get him" Yamcha said.

"Right!" Puar said turning into a flyswatter and smacked Oolong out of his form and hitting the ground.

"You mainging mongrel what you have to go and do that for!" Oolong yelled.

"I owed you one Oolong!" Puar said.

"Now my worthless advisories you better hand over what you have or join your friend" Yamcha said.

"Thant's a choice huh, there absolutely nothing worse than getting ripped off" Oolong said digging in his pocket.

"Kame it snappy pig my patience's for you is wearing thin!" Yamcha said

"Just wait Oolong this guy will get what's coming to him" Kento said as Goku emerged from the rubble.

"Got to get some food" Goku said.

"Show time" Froze said as Oolong held out a capsule.

"Thank you" Yamcha said.

"Hold it right now!" Goku yelled as he stomped over to them, "I've had just about enough of you!"

"If you truly had enough kid got back asleep amongst the ruble and don't provoke me again!" Yamcha said.

"Come on!" Goku said getting into a fighting stance "I'm just getting warmed up you know!"

Yamcha then charged at Goku swinging his fist as Goku swung his and their fists collided as Goku jabbed Yamcha in the eyes then used his hand to smack Yamcha and send him flying into a boulder that he bounced off then hit the ground.

"That's it kid!" Yamcha yelled covering one eye and emerging from the ground as he yelled and charged at Goku again.

"Oh boy I think I'm going to die if I don't get something to eat" Goku said.

"Why are you just standing there Goku do something!" Oolong yelled.

The yelling woke up Bulma as she got up to rub her eyes as Serena and her came out from the shade.

"Gee wiz guys what all the screaming about?" Bulma asked as Yamcha stopped running to stare at Bulma and Serena.

"Damn it's hot out here" Serena said as she opened a few button on her gi to let some air in.

'They're gorgeous' Yamcha thought as Kento growled when he saw Yamcha legs shake as his face turned red then fell over.

"Let me at him I'll kill!" Kento yelled as Tsumuri Froze and Kabra tried to hold Kento back.

"Master are you okay!" Puar asked.

"Puar you know I have trouble around beautiful women!" he whispered.

"I know!" Puar said.

"What! That does it he's dead! Let me at him!" Kento yelled as Yamcha and Puar road off.

"Well I guess we put him on the run didn't we" Oolong said.

"Hey guys who was that hunk? He was absolutely dreamy!" Bulma asked.

'You won't think that years from now' Serena thought.

"Oh wow!" Bulma said.

"Can we eat now?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku you never change" Kento said shaking his head.

Later that day after the sun went down the heroes were all in a large mobile home that Oolong brought with him as Kabra finished making dinner and everything was explained to Bulma about Yamcha.

"I just don't know how you keep eating like that all the time Goku" Bulma said.

"Now this is what I call a meal" Oolong said pulling his turkey out of the oven, "I don't know where you all get off eating pigs especially in the presences of one!"

"Because it's so good" Kento said stabbing his ham as Oolong shuttered and saw how Goku was eating.

"Kid watch yourself you're going to choke" he said.

"This is good Kabra!" Goku said.

"Why thank you" Kabra said.

"Wow I hope I see Yamcha again he was so shy and so handsome" Bulma said as Kento made a bark gesture as his friend snickered a little.

"Does this place have a tub?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah right in there" Oolong said pointing to the back as he showed her the bathroom.

"Huh, to tell you the truth I'm used to much nicer accommodations" Bulma said.

"Why don't you try the luxury hotel down the road I'm sure they have a lot of them out here in the desert!" Oolong said.

"It's just that it's so small" Bulma said.

"Well it isn't no palace but I don't see any royalty around either! Get it!" Oolong growled as Bulma looked around, "now what are you looking for?"

"Peep hole" Bulma said.

"Hey! What kind of place do you think I'm running!" Oolong said.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you" Bulma said pointing at him.

"What?" Oolong said.

"You little perv" Bulma said.

'I'll let you win the battle sister but I'm going to win the war!' Oolong thought.

IIIIII  
Later that night Mai and Shu showed up away from the parked mobile home with Rejects following behind wait for orders.

"Come on" Mai said as Shu set a bomb.

"It's set to go off in four minutes" Shu said sticking it under the car as a Reject growled and Mai saw Yamcha and Puar running a little way.

"Shu somebody out there let's get out of here" Mai said.

"Mai I think we have a problem the bomb is stuck to my hand" Shu said.

"This isn't good Shu!" Mai said.

"What should I do?" he asked.

"You better wait here I'll go get help, Rejects let's go" Mai said as they took off.

"Hey wait for me!" Shu said running after them as Yamcha and Puar got a view.

"A double-decker camper I bet we could get a decent price for a rig like that" Yamcha said.

"But what about the girls?" Puar asked.

"Easy all we have to do is a find a way to lure them out of there for a few minutes then we sneak in and rob them blind" Yamcha said as he laughed.

"You're starting to scare me" Puar said.

"You think were safe out here?" Oolong asked.

"Don't worry the worst thing that can happen to us if they take our stuff" Goku said.

"Yes then were screwed" Kento said.

"That's it huh? I don't know if you noticed but I got some very serious cargo here, you're not worried because you don't have anything worth stealing" Oolong said.

"Yeah huh! My dragon ball" Goku said.

"Dragon ball? What the hell is that?" Oolong asked.

"Strange I thought you knew by now" Kento said.

"Well Bulma asked me not to show you but I guess it's okay" Goku said pulling his dragon ball from the pouch on his belt, "neat huh?"

"Oh!" Oolong said.

IIIIII

While Bulma took her shower Yamcha and Puar snuck over to the camper right under the window to Bulma shower as they heard her humming.

"Okay one of them is right above us" Yamcha said.

"Master can you see the other ones are with her?" Puar asked.

"Hang on" Yamcha said peeking as his eyes widen and his jawed dropped at Bulma as he quickly got back down.

"Yamcha what happened? Are you alright?" Puar asked.

"Hmmm? Is something out there?" Bulma said looking out the window as Puar and Yamcha covered their mouths, "huh oh well" she said going back to her shower.

"I hate turning into a bowl of mush every time I see a girl!" Yamcha said.

"It's not your fault" Puar said.

"And then a big dragon appears" they heard Goku said.

"I hear something" Yamcha said as the moved to the next window.

"Are you sure it's true?" Oolong asked.

"Yep he right" Kento said

"It's the pig and two others" Puar said.

"So when you get all seven dragon balls together a dragon appears and grants a wish?" Oolong asked.

"Uh huh, yep that's right" Goku said.

"Any wish you can think off?" Oolong asked.

"Guess so that's what Bulma said.

"So how many more dragon balls do you need?" Oologn asked.

"Just two" Goku said.

"Were onto something really big here guys" Oolong said.

"What do you mean we? Only one person gets the wish" Kento said.

"Come on" Yamcha whispered.

"Right!" Puar said as they took off away to hide behind a tree.

"Well it seems we hit the jackpot!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah?" Puar said.

"Puar you know what this means don't you?" Yamcha said.

"What Yamcha?" Puar asked.

"I will never be shy around women again! Never!" Yamcha said as Puar fell over.

"But Yamcha if you can have any wish then you could rule the world and have all the riches in it" Puar said.

"Come on how long have you been with me?" Yamcha said.

"It's been two years one month and three days" Puar said.

"After all this time I thought you really would have known me by now" Yamcha said.

"I thought so too" Puar said putting his head down in shame.

"Well my furry friend you don't I have no desire to rule the world, understand?" Yamcha asked.

"I think I do" Puar said.

"No I want what no riches in the world can buy, don't you see that one day I'd like to get married? Or at least be able to ask a girl out on one single lousy date!" Yamcha said.

"See what happens when you don't have an afternoon nap Master?" Puar said.

"From now on we have only those dragon balls at our sites we'll get them mark my words!" Yamcha said.

IIIIII

"You know kid we need to cut Bulma out that's all there is too it" Oolong said.

"Oh you'd just love that" Kento said.

"But Bulma and I are partners why would you want to cut her out?" Goku asked.

"Look kid she a girl and were guys and were gonna want to wish for some guy things" Oolong said.

"Oh like what a pair of panties?" Kento said.

"No! Like a harem with three hundred girls!" Oolong said drooling.

"Golly why would you want three hundred girls?" Goku asked.

"Huh what that kid?" Oolong asked snapping out of his fantasy when Bulma entered the room.

"Well can you imagine what it would be like to have three hundred Bulma listen to" Goku said as Bulma hit him on the head.

"How dare you talk behind my back Goku" Bulma said.

"I was just uh oh never mind" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Oolong do you have any extra pajamas?" Bulma asked.

"Oh like mine would fit you" Oolong said.

"Ugh then what the hell am I opposed to wear to bed then?" Bulma asked.

"What am I your butler!" Oolong said opening the fridge.

"Well with that hat you look like one or a limo driver or something" Bulma said as Oolong pulled out two glass.

"Here you go this cold juice will calm your nerves" Oolong said.

"Oh you can be a sweet swine can you" Bulma said.

"More than you will ever know" Oolong said holding out the glass.

"Aw thank you" Bulma said taking the juice and drinking it as Goku took a sip of his.

"Eww this stuff gross!" Goku said.

"It's for health nuts it's opposed to make you strong" Oolong said.

"Oh well down the hatch" Goku said drinking the rest as Kento sniffed his and tool a small sip.

'That pig! This drink is full of drugs! He plans to knock us out and steal the dragon balls!' Kento thought.

"I do feel stronger!" Goku said.

"Do you want some Oolong?" Goku asked.

"Who me? I already had mine already" Oolong said.

Bulma then yawned as Kento pushed his drink away, "so where do I sleep I'm tired" Bulma said.

"Just go right up those stairs there Serena already went up" Oolong said.

"Goodnight" Bulma said heading up but stopped, "and you better not come up here! Or I'll just have to make the piggy sound again and you'll be going wee wee wee all the way home! Got it!"

"Gotcha" Oolong said.

"And since you're not doing anything I want my clothes cleaned by morning!"

"Right" Oolong said as Bulma headed upstairs.

"Boy the way she was napping me you'd say we were married or something I'll never understand women" Oolong said as Goku yawned before he fell asleep.

'That sleeping powder works faster than I thought, stealing the dragon balls will be a synch with these kids knocked out' Oolong thought as he made sure Goku was asleep then saw Kento with his head down on the table but didn't know Kento was faking.

'I bet the dragon balls are upstairs, and I know the first place to look' Oolong thought heading up the stairs.

"All clear Yamcha!" Puar said.

"Alright Puar you know what to do" Yamcha said as Puar turned into a key as Yamcha opened the door just as Oolong was about to lift the blanket on Bulma and heard the intruders.

"What that!" Oolong said.

IIIII

"What this kid is really out, I wonder where the other ones have gone" Yamcha said.

"I guess they're upstairs" Puar said.

"Puar I want you to change into this kid here and lure the others outside" Yamcha said.

"Okay!" Puar said turning into a bad looking version of Goku.

"How can Goku be awake after that dose I gave him!" Oolong said seeing fake Goku coming up the stairs.

'I don't get it I put enough powder in there to knock out a horse! If that little imp catches me up here he'll surly squeal to Bulma and she'll fry my bacon good! I go to think of something fast!' Oolong thought.

"Oh I know!" Oolong thought cover Bulma with the blanket and turning into a fat smaller version of Bulma in a towel.

"Oh hi Goku you scared me" Oolong said.

"Hey where Oolong?" Puar asked.

"Oolong? I thought he went for a walk I thought he was back" Oolong said.

"Hey I know let's go outside and look for him there's something I want to show you out there anyway" Goku said.

"Oh uh alright" Oolong said following Puar down the stairs.

"It looks like Oolong hasn't come back yet" Puar said as they headed out the door.

"Oh I'm sure he close by" Oolong said as Yamcha came out of his hiding spot with the still sleeping Goku.

"With her out of the way nothing can stop me strange thou in the day time she seemed much prettier" Yamcha said.

'And less ugly' Kento thought as he took a glance to where his friends and all made their beds and saw they were fake sleeping and waiting for his signal as Kento saw Yamcha going up stairs.

'Must resist the urge to kill! He better not lay a hand on Serena or he's dead! I don't care if it screws up the future!' Kento thought.

Upstairs Yamcha saw the lump under the blankets and thought they were the dragon balls, "ah ha I bet you I know what's under here dragon balls" Yamcha said reaching for one of the lumps and felt it was squishy.

"Odd they seem kind of squishy" Yamcha said.

"Oh hell no!" Kento said as Tsumuri covered his mouth.

"Calm down! I think he's groping Bulma so relax or you'll screw everything up!" Tsumuri whispered.

IIIIII

Outside Oolong and Puar were far from the camper, "I'm freezing what do you want to show me?" Oolong asked.

"It's right up here so watch real close!" Puar said exploding in smoke and turned back to his normal form.

"What the hell!" Oolong yelled.

"Tricked you good huh" Puar said as Oolong exploded and turned to his form.

"You want to make a bet!" Oolong yelled.

"Oolong then that means!" Puar said.

Yamcha the pulled the blanket off the very naked Bulma and the sleeping on her side in her PJ's Serena as his eyes widen he saw stars and got a nose bleed as he screamed.

"Master!" Puar yelled flying back to the camper.

"Come back here!" Oolong yelled.

IIIII  
Yamcha then stepped out the door and collapsed to the ground as Puar landed on his knee, "are you okay?" he asked as his eyes widen to see Yamcha eyes were stuck with shock.

"Not dragon balls not dragon balls" he said.

"My poor master" Puar said.

"Hey where are you!" Oolong yelled.

"Come on master, come on!" Puar said pulling Yamcha arm and got him to his feet as they walked away.

"Not dragon balls not dragon ball" Yamcha repeated.

"It's like a thieves convention here!" Oolong said.

"What do you plan to do now Oolong?" Kento asked from the door way.

"Your awake!" Oolong said.

"Duh I didn't drink that drink because I smelt the drink powder in it, now as for what just happen I won't let Bulma or Goku know what you did if you stand watch all night" Kento said tossing him Bulma gun.

"Oh man" Oolong said.

The next morning Oolong stood in the front sweat with the gun still keeping an eye out as Goku awoke with a loud yawn.

"It's about time!" Oolong said.

"Oh good morning" Goku said.

"Yeah for you may be nice sleep!" Oolong said glaring at Kento who was making himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh I have a terrible headache" Bulma said coming down the stairs with Serena.

"I had the strangest dream last night, I could swear Yamcha came into our room and screamed about something" Serena said as Kento Oolong and the other male heroes pretended they didn't know anything.

"Hey Oolong did you get my clothes cleaned yet?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry I've been a little busy" Oolong said.

"What! What do you mean busy! This is serious I don't have any clothes to wear!" Bulma yelled.

"I mean busy saving your hides from Yamcha" Oolong said.

"Yamcha? Wow he came back! Were you nice to him? Yamcha real shy you know" Bulma said.

"I think I'm going to puke" Oolong said.

"What did you say!" Bulma yelled.

"Nothing and if you really need clothes there is one outfit in the drawer upstairs, why didn't you just say so in the first place!" Bulma said heading back up stairs.

"Yeah come to think of it maybe three hundred girls is far too many guys" Oolong said.

"Mmm hmm" Kento said drinking his coffee.

"Wait if Yamcha was here last night then that means...oh! Bulma was naked when she came to bed then that means he saw...! Oh my god!" Serena said covering her mouth as Kento made a shhhhhh gesturer at her.

"So does that mean your changing you mind about the harem thing?" Goku asked as Oolong went to the bathroom.

"Yep" Oolong said.

"Gee you sure are one smart pig Oolong" Goku said as Oolong began brushing his teeth as Goku stomach growled.

"I'm hungry" Goku said.

"You are always hungry kid" Oolong said.

"Don't worry I'll come up with something" Kabra said walking past the door as everyone was unaware that Shu and Mai had just planted the bomb under the camper.

Later at breakfast Oolong stared at the two Saiyan male frenzy as Kabra set more food on the table for everyone.

"A whole month worth's of food gone" Oolong said.

"Hey what is this Easter! This is no outfit! This is a costume and I look ridiculous in it Oolong!" Bulma yelled as Kento and the others eyes widen to see Bulma in a sexy bunny costume.

"Well tough luck that's all I got my stock of women's clothes is down this month" Oolong said.

"You know there is something quite not right about you Oolong but I just can't figure it out" Bulma said crossing her arms.

"I'm a pig" Oolong said.

"And a pervert" Serena said.

"Oh me too that was great" Goku said patting his stomach as Kento smacked the back of his head.

"A friend of my would always do that when some forgets their manners so Goku if you ever meet him and eat swallow before you speak say excuse me if you burp and don't do rude stuff like that" Kento said.

Minutes later Oolong was driving the camper to their next destination, "so why am I driving? I just hate driving!" Oolong said.

"Oh quit your complaining I'm putting on my make up" Bulma said.

"Kid this girl is a pain in the neck" Oolong said.

"Tell me if you see Yamcha" Bulma said as Kento looked out the window and his eyes widen.

"Yeah we'll keep our fingers crossed Bulma, oh can't wait to see him" Oolong said sarcastically.

"Uh guys" Kento said.

"Is that him" Goku asked pointing out the window as they saw Yamcha driving next to them with guns.

"Wow that Yamcha is such a hunk!" Bulma said.

"He got a firkin missile launcher!" Kento said.

IIIIII  
"Steady Puar, that's it!" Yamcha yelled firing the missile.

IIIIII

"Oh he's looking right at me!" Bulma said as she saw the missile, "uh oh" the tire was then hit as the camper began to tip as it drove as they came to a stop and Goku and the other jumped out.

"What's the big idea are you two nuts!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah you almost killed us!" Kento yelled.

"Don't worry about the girls Master I bet they got knocked out during the crash" Puar whispered as a gun was pointed at the heroes.

"Okay games up so listen, now give me the dragon balls or you will die" Yamcha said.

"Guys how does that goon know about the dragon balls?" Oolong asked.

"Stop your gawking and hand them over now" Yamcha said.

"I'll hand over this!" Goku said pointing his tongue at Yamcha as he ran at Yamcha.

"Goku he's got a gun!" Oolong yelled.

"I couldn't possibly pass up a fight with Gohan grandson Puar" Yamcha said handing him the gun, "so you little runt you want another spanking from my Wolf Fang Fist!"

"I was hungry last time but now my stomach full!" Goku yelled as the collided fists as they blocked and swung kicks and punches at each other as Goku kicked Yamcha in the face and knocked the man over.

"Ata boy!" Oolong yelled.

"Have you had enough yet?" Goku asked as Yamcha got up.

"Mast are you alright! Oh no! Look at your teeth!" Puar said turning into a mirror to show Yamcha one of his teeth and chipped off.

"Ahhhhh! Oh no look at me! Now I'll never get a date!" Yamcha yelled.

"Uh?" Goku said.

"I won't forget this kid! I'll be back!" Yamcha yelled as they rode off on their jeep.

"That was strange" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Kento said.

"Wow Goku you were amazing! You really showed him" Oolong said.

"Thanks Oolong" Goku said.

"You did good Goku" Kento said ruffling Goku hair.

"I think we better check on Bulma and Serena" Goku said.

"I hope they're in better shape than our ride" Oolong said.

IIIIII

"Come on Bulma wake up" Serena said with a knocked out Bulma with a bump on her head.

Later that day the heroes all left their destroyed camper as Shu and Mai stood in front of the empty camper with Rejects crawling all over in and investigating the inside.

"Looks like that bomb did the trick those poor shmucks never knew what hit them" Mai said.

"That's strange it blew before eight o' clock" Shu said checking his watch.

"Don't worry about it Pilaf probably got those bombs on sale I'm going to go check inside for the dragon balls" Mai said heading inside with Shu.

IIIIIIII  
"I wonder how Bulma stayed out of trouble before she meet me" Goku said as he carried the still out cold Bulma on his shoulders.

"Hey why don't you let me carry her little buddy I'd be happy to give her...you a hand" Oolong said.

"Hey guys over here!" Yamcha yelled as they saw the jeep driving towards them.

"Ah! Look kid it's him!" Oolong said.

"What the hell does he want now?" Froze asked.

"Uh hell there we were just talking and oh we really don't want any hard feelings between us" Yamcha said scratching the back of his head.

"Is bullshit one word or two?" Kento said.

"Well it was a fair fight so here you go" Yamcha said tossing a Dynocap and it turned into a small red car.

"Hey there only room for four people in there" Serena said.

"It's fine we can ride our vehicles but one question, what the hell is wrong with it Yamcha?" Kento said.

"Yeah what's the catch" Oolong said.

"There is no catch my friends goodbye! Have a good day!" he said as they drove off.

"Man what's up with him?" Oolong said.

"I guess deep down he's really a good guy" Goku said.

"Yeah baloney, I better check this thing for bombs" Oolong said walking over to the car to check it.

"Sometimes you have to have trust in people" Goku said.

"Yeah right" Oolong said.

'I bet there is a tracking device somewhere on this thing, I know we haven't seen the last of Yamcha yet' Kento thought.

A massive explosion got everyone attention as the camper had just explode and all the Rejects were on their backs with twitching legs as Shu and Mai stood with burned clothes.

"Shu are we still alive?" Mai asked.

"I think so" Shu said falling over.

Our heroes then went on with their journey with them following behind the red car in their own vehicles as they continued on with their journey.

A.N. Please Review!


	8. The Ox-King of Fire Mountain

A.N. Oh now I get it thanks Guest! Hope you all like this chapter

Chapter Seven: The Ox-King of Fire Mountain

"How long till we get there Oolong?" Bulma asked.

"Do I look like a map" Oolong said.

"Are you still scared of that silly old legend? How can a whole mountain literally be on fire?" Bulma said.

"Great I'm stuck with a couple of non-believers you just wait till you see it for yourselves" Oolong said.

"I will admit it is getting hotter all of the sudden" Bulma said fanning herself.

"Look at the sunset! Is it ever bright!" Goku said.

"Wait a minute that not the sun" Kento said.

"Oh wow! Oh I need to brush my teeth" Bulma said.

"That isn't the sun you idiots! That's Fire Mountain!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh so the legends are true" Froze said.

"No way! I can't believe it!" Bulma yelled.

"Here we go guys!" Kento said to his friend as they nodded from their vehicles.

IIIIII

"Hmmm this should be an interesting show" the hooded man said as he watched the vehicles ride towards Fir Mountain.

IIIIII

"Well there's Fire Mountain" Oolong said as they stopped and saw the mountain was really on fire with a kingdom on the top.

"Wow I've never seen anything like it!" Bulma said.

"How the hell does anyone get to that castle" Kento said.

"Oh!" Goku said.

"Uh huh" Bulma said.

"I don't know about you guys but I've seen enough I'm ready to go" Oolong said.

"We have to get the dragon ball first Oolong no silly bonfire going to scare me away" Bulma said.

"A towering mountain engulfed in flames doesn't scare you huh well it scares the sausage out of me! Besides the evil Ox-King is there he'll have our heads!" Oolong said.

"I bet he's got the ball!" Bulma said.

"Yeah I'm sure it's up there probably in his castle and it's all yours just get past the fiercest giant in the world, pass through the wall of flame there and the you can have it!" Oolong yelled pointing to the castle on top of the flame covered mountain.

"Does he live up there in the castle?" Bulma asked.

"He did but they say even he can't passed the flames" Oolong said.

"So why did he start the fire?" Goku asked.

"No, no he didn't start it kid he paid some powerful wizard to create it to protect his castle from thieves right and then raged out of control and been stuck on the outside ever since" Oolong said.

"You sure know a lot about it" Bulma said.

"I was a tour guide for the local chamber of comers okay and I just remembered I forgot to clock out so see you later!" Oolong said getting into the car.

"Ugh you're the biggest coward I know!" Bulma yelled.

"Well I know why you're not scared, you think Goku going to protect you but he's no match for the Ox-King!" Oolong yelled.

"My grandpa taught me how to be fearless so I'm not scared" Goku said.

"Well I'll show you what my grandpa taught me squirt!" Oolong said putting it in reveres and drove off.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled.

"Let's let him get a head start!" Goku said.

"Hey you get back here you!" Bulma yelled.

"Here we go" Kento said.

"Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" Bulma yelled as Oolong stopped the car and ran out to the nearest bushes to let out a load.

"Piggy!" Bulma yelled.

"Piggy!" Goku yelled.

"Oh piggy!" Serena yelled.

"This is fun! Piggy!" Kento said.

Later that day all the heroes were in a destroyed village with bones and broken home in all directions.

"I just can't stand this heat" Bulma said.

"Whoa be quiet if the Ox-King hears us were dead meat you know" Oolong said.

"Oh please like were afraid of him" Kento said watching Goku poke a stick at a human skeleton.

"Boy that sure is a massive fire" Bulma said.

"What does the radar say?" Serena asked.

"Well the dragon ball is definitely up in the castle but how do we get it out of there?" Bulma said.

"Yes that is a very good question" Tsumuri said.

"What do you say Goku, do you think you can fly up there and get that dragon ball?" Bulma asked.

"I tried that once and look what happened" Goku said holding a skull to his face.

"Goku your crazy" Bulma said.

"I know" Goku said dropping the skull.

"I'll go with him, who knows what waiting inside" Kento said activating his hover board.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Oh now you done it! The Ox-King heard that for sure!" Oolong said as Goku cloud flew in and he jumped on as Kento got onto his hover board as they took to the sky.

"Get that dragon ball Goku!" Bulma said.

"Hurry back here okay!" Oolong yelled.

"Be careful you two!" Kabra said as Goku and Kento flew above the flames and castle.

"Wow it's hotter than I thought up here" Goku said.

"Yeah our tails will get burned if were not careful" Kento said.

"Oh well here it goes" Goku said as he tried to fly to the castle but the flames came up and hit him as he flew over a small lake and jumped in as Kento flew down and floated above it.

"Hey are you okay?" Kento asked.

IIIIII

"Great the kid just giving up!" Bulma yelled.

"And we should do the same before we get ourselves killed!" Oolong said as Serena sensed something and turned to see a very large dark figure with glowing red eyes and a huge ax.

IIIII

"Goku you in there?" Kento asked as Goku came up with the end of his tail black.

"Are you alright there tail?" Goku asked.

"Oh man the fur got burned" Kento said.

IIIIII

An ax then flew past them and hit the wall and nearly hit Bulma head as Oolong and the others turned as Oolong and Bulma screamed as Tsumuri, Froze, Serena and Kabra stood ready to fight the massive giant man before them.

"What the hell are all of you doing here!" Ox-King yelled pulling his ax from the wall.

"Who us? W-we weren't doing anything" Bulma asked nervously as Serena noticed Oolong had wet his pants.

"Don't tell me you come to steal the treasures from my castle huh! Have you!" he yelled.

"No I swear we didn't even know a castle was up there! Right Oolong? Oolong!" Bulma said.

"Uh huh!" Oolong said.

"Are you lying!" Ox-King yelled as Bulma screamed.

"Help me!" Bulma screamed as Goku and Kento heard her screams.

"Power Pole extended!" Goku yelled as he held out the growing pole as Kento floated up on his hover board as Goku swung into where Bulma and the others was and Kento flew in and capsuled his hover board.

"It looks like it's going to be tougher than we thought getting into that castle" Goku said as Bulma and Oolong eyes widen at what Goku had just said.

"You dumbass!" Bulma yelled.

"Is that him?" Kento asked seeing the man with the tan skin and about the same size as the Ox-King from the future.

"I knew it! Your just stinking treasure hunters!" Ox-King yelled.

"That's not true sir" Goku said.

"What do you know about truth little thief!" Ox-King yelled swinging his battle ax down at Goku as Goku jumped back away from it as Goku began dodging his swings.

"That a boy Goku keep him off balance!" Bulma cheered from the rock she and Oolong his behind.

Goku then ran up the ax when it hit the ground again and kicked the Ox-King chest and saw it did nothing.

"Wow he didn't even feel that" Froze said.

"It's time to get serious! Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in and he jumped on as he began flying around the Ox-King head.

"Hey stop that cut it out!" Ox-King yelled as he got dizzy and Goku kicked the back of his head and saw it did nothing.

"This guy a rock!" Goku said.

"Hmmm" Ox-King said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you crazy kid! Get out of there you can't beat the Ox-King!" Oolong yelled.

"You're the Ox-King?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm mmmm" he said.

"So you're the great Ox-King everyone been talking about! No wonder you're so strong!" Goku said.

"I know about that cloud! And you couldn't ride it if you stole it! So who gave it to you!" Ox-King yelled.

"I got it from a man who said he was the Turtle Hermit" Goku said.

"Turtle Hermit? His name Master Roshi he was my old teacher do you know where I can find him?" Ox-King asked.

"Hey Bulma do you think we can find that place where the Turtle Hermit lives? The Ox-King wants to know" Goku asked.

"Probably it's got to be close to that beach we were on" Bulma said.

"Yes I can finally go back to my castle! Oh boy oh boy!" Ox-King said jumping with joy and shaking the ground.

"Yep this is the same Ox-King we know" Kento whispered.

"Hey where did you get this little tooth pick you carry on your back here?" Ox-King asked checking out Goku Power Pole.

"Oh that's no tooth pick that's my Power Pole cool huh? My grandpa gave it to me before he died" Goku said.

"Hmmm that's interesting was his name Gohan?" he asked.

"Mmm hmmm" Goku said.

"Ah ha! Your Grandpa Gohan once tried to break that tooth pick on my head" Ox-King said.

"You mean you and my grandpa used to fight each other? Why were you and grandpa fighting?" Goku asked.

"Because we were like brothers your grandpa was the first pupil chosen by master Roshi and I had the honor of being the second ah so your Gohan boy" Ox-King said.

"Yeah my name is Goku"

"That's a fine name, Goku" he said.

"That explains why Goku so strong" Oolong said.

"Gosh I should have been nicer to him I hope he still wants to go find the dragon balls with me" Bulma said.

"Alright that's enough talk about the good ole days there is something important I want to ask of you Goku" Ox-King said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Old Master Roshi has in his possession a very powerful fan made out of a palm-leaf called the Bansho Fan. It's the only thing that will extinguish Fire Mountain will you use the flying Nimbus to go to him and burrow the fan for me?" Ox-King said on his knees but still toward over them.

"Yeah sure and can you do something for me?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm yes anything you ask" Ox-King said.

"Were collecting these and I think you have one" Goku said holding up his dragon ball as Ox-King looked closely at it.

"Hey I think I've seen one in my castle, yes of course you can have it my little friend" Ox-King said.

"Ah thanks" Goku said.

"At a boy!" Bulma said.

"The kid saved my bacon" Oolong said crying.

"That will do pig that will do" Serena said patting his head.

"I'll be back as soon as I can!" Goku said.

"Wait! There's something you should know" Ox-King said.

"What is it?" Kento asked.

"Just yesterday I sent my only daughter Chichi to retrieve the Bansho Fan but now I'm worried because I feel something awful has happened to her, please Goku find my Chichi and bring her back safely to me" Ox-King said.

"Chichi?" Goku said.

"Yes she a bit of a coward, ah! Say Goku how would you like to marry her?" Ox-King asked.

"What!" Team Hero all yelled.

"Uh marry?" Goku said as Oolong imagined Chichi looking like a mini female version of the Ox-King and tried to contain his laughter.

"Here a picture of Chichi" Ox-King said holding up a picture of Kid Chichi.

"I'll do my best to find her" Goku said.

"Wow all things consider she quite the looker" Oolong said.

"Don't you worry Mr. Ox-King I'll bring her back!" Goku said.

"Let's ride!" Kento said activating his hover board and followed after Goku on his Nimbus.

"Good luck son!" Ox-King said.

"And be careful Goku!" Bulma said.

"Keep him out of trouble Kento!" Serena said.

"Make sure those kids get along!" Froze said.

IIIIII

Goku and Kento were flying over a valley when they saw Chichi down below, "hey I think that's her" Kento said as they flew down.

"Uh hey are you Chichi?" Goku asked.

"Yes I am but I don't think I know who you two are, you're the second boy today that knows my name is Chichi" Chichi said.

'Second? I bet Yamcha was the first but who did he know her name?' Kento thought.

"Ahhhhhhh! You must love me too!" Chichi said.

'He said he loved her? Yamcha you pervert I'll punch you for saying such thing to a kid' Kento thought.

"Well you seem like a pretty nice person to me" Goku said.

"But I'm not sure my papa will let me have a boyfriend yet" Chichi said.

"Well don't worry about that your dad sent me here I'm opposed to help you find Master Roshi so we can burrow the Bansho Fan" Goku said.

"Really? That's so sweet of you" Chichi said.

"Well hope onto my flying Nimbus because we really should get going" Goku said.

"You mean I can actually ride on this thing without falling?" Chichi asked.

"Well sure but you have to have a pure heart" Goku said.

"Oh that's okay when your dad the Ox-King you always behave well" Chichi said trying to climb onto the cloud.

"Needs some help there?" Goku asked watching her struggle.

"Nope" Chich said grabbing onto Goku tail as Kento cringed at the pain Goku just got hit with, "I'm up" Chichi said as Goku fell off.

"Oh hey what happened to you?" Chichi asked.

"Well you grabbed my tail, I lose all my power when someone does that, it's the only thing I just can't stand" Goku said brushing the dirt of his gi.

"Sorry I didn't know" Chichi said.

"It's okay Chichi no one does" Kento said as Goku jumped back on.

"Here we go!" Goku said as they all took off as Chichi screamed.

"Here just relax and stand up, take my hand" Goku said helping her up.

They were flying over the desert as Goku used his foot to make sure Chichi was really a girl.

"Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Oh so you are a girl I really wasn't sure at first" Goku said as Chich cried.

"You jerk!" Chichi yelled pushing him off the Nimbus and crashed into the ground and Chichi and Nimbus crashed into a boulder as Kento burst into laughter.

"Now that is funny! Ha ha ha! Oh my god my sides hurt!" Kento laughed.

IIIIII

Back at Fire Mountain the others waited, "do you think Goku will find my little Chichi?" Ox-King asked.'

"He better if he knows what's good for him" Bulma said.

"Hey have some faith I'm sure they're fine" Kabra said.

IIIIII

Goku and Chichi had both gotten back onto the Nimbus and ridding alongside Kento, "gee whiz you didn't have to knock me off the cloud you know" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Well with your manners it like yours it's just crawled out of the woods!" Chichi yelled.

"Well I did" Goku said as Kento noticed a blush on Chichi face and she was giggling.

"We might not find the Turtle Hermit out here in the middle of nowhere maybe we should stop and ask somebody for directions" Goku said.

"Whatever you say" Chichi said giggling.

"Uh what are you giggling about?" Goku asked.

"Oh just some hunk guy I just met oh!" Chichi said.

"Is that all girls ever think about?" Goku said.

"Hey I see dolphins" Kento said as they looked below to see the dolphins.

"Let's asked them" Goku said.

"Dolphins can't talk, can they?" Kento said.

"Excuse me can you tell me where Master Roshi lives?" Goku asked.

"Master Roshi? Yeah you just keeping going in that direction and you can't miss his little island" the dolphin said.

"Thank you bye bye now!" Goku said as they flew on.

"I've never seen a fish like that" Chichi said.

"Actually they're not fish they're mammals" Kento said as they saw the small little island with the pink house.

"Wow that must be it Goku" Chichi said.

"I think your right lets go see" Goku said as they saw the old man sweeping the beach.

"Hey Master Roshi!" Goku said flying in.

"Why hello there" Roshi said.

"Hi" Turtle said.

"Hop on down kid I had a feeling I'd be seeing you again someday" Roshi said.

"Uh this is the great Master Roshi?" Chichi asked.

"Yep that's him" Goku said jumping down off Nimbus.

"How you doing?" Goku asked.

"Good for an old coot" Roshi said laughing.

"Whatever your think about you old perv knock it off there's kids here" Kento said.

"I still have the flying Nimbus its great!" Goku said.

"Still have it?" Roshi said.

"Uh huh" Goku said.

"Well I'm not surprised but if I didn't know better I'd say that cloud was made for you" Roshi said.

"Yeah we get along great were friends now" Goku said.

"Hey Goku what happened to your friend here, last time I saw her she was taller and prettier and you know bigger too and now she not" Roshi said.

"Oh yeah well that was Bulma but this girl Chichi her dad the Ox-King" Goku said.

"Mmm hmmm" Chichi said.

"Really?" Roshi asked.

"He's the one who asked us to come here" Goku said.

"Mmm hmmm" Chichi said nodding her head.

"Hmmm well the Ox-King huh, why I haven't heard from him in years, you know I used to train that little guy" Roshi said form the other side of the beach.

"Spsst! Hey Goku? Hey Goku are you sure this guy Roshi?" Chichi whispered.

"That's him" Goku said.

"Sadly" Kento said.

"Well we'll just see about that!" Chichi said.

"What?" Kento said.

"Before believe he's a martial arts master he's going to have to prove it" Chichi said as Roshi continued on with his story.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Chichi what are you going to do?" Kento asked as Chichi put both her hands on the sharp blade on the top of her helmet and launched the boomerang blade at Roshi.

"If he can avoid it he's Roshi!" Chichi said as Roshi spun and held up his cane as it split the cane and logged into his head as he cried out in pain.

"Oh that's got to hurt" Turtle said as Kento burst out laughing as he fell in the sand.

"The real Master Roshi would have dodged it!" Chichi yelled.

"Why you! No one could have ducked that in time! Not even me!" Roshi yelled.

"That's because you're not Master Roshi! Now tell us who you really are!" Chichi said.

'Wow Chichi was scary as a kid too' Kento thought as he brushed the sand off his clothes.

"Look it's me I am Roshi!" he yelled holding up his ID.

"Your that old!" Kento said reading his age.

"Oh no papa going to kill me, I'm sorry here I'll get it" Chichi said grabbing the blade and pressed he foot on his head to pull it out.

"Crazy kids!" Roshi yelled falling back.

Five minutes after sticking up his head and putting on the biggest band aid they could find Goku and Chichi told Roshi why they came.

"The Bansho Fan? Yes I have that, it's a magic fan, wave it once and it cause a heavy wind, the second time it's waved a rain cloud appears and the third time it rains a lot" Roshi said.

"Perfect!" Goku said.

"Now hold on the fan is very dangerous I'm not sure you kids can handle it" Roshi said.

"But we have to put out all the flames on Fire Mountain, it's so hot me and my papa can't get back into our castle please help us Master Roshi" Chichi said.

"Well the Bansho Fan can defiantly put out that fire and since one good term deserves another" Roshi said.

"Get to the point" Kento said as Roshi took Goku around the house.

"Now let's get this straight I'm going to help you with the Bansho Fan but I'm going to need you to help me with something alright? Remember that other girl you were with?" Roshi asked.

"You mean Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Yes! I was hoping you could convince her to pay an old man a visit! Perhaps take a romantic moonlight stroll around the island!" he said turning red.

"But Master you know that dating is against your code!" Turtle said.

"And she a teenager you perv!" Kento said.

"Shhhh! It's not a date it's a walk do-gooder" Roshi said.

"Your hopeless" Turtle said.

"Who asked you! You goodie goodie! Besides can't a fragile old man near the end of his life have a little fun before he goes?" Roshi said.

'I wish he's still alive when Goku has a grandkid' Kento thought.

"But Master you drank from the fountain of youth and you know you're not anywhere near your end!" Turtle said.

'So that explains it! I knew he was too old for it to be natural!' Kento thought.

"Why you rotten little traitor!" Roshi yelled.

"Walks no big deal I'm sure Bulma won't mind" Goku said.

"There you see" Roshi said.

"Now listen kid don't say anything to Chichi because I don't her dad to know" Roshi said.

"Right it a secret" Goku said.

"Yeah and he knows the Ox-King and turn him into a pancake" Kento said.

"Hey Chichi we get to burrow the Bansho Fan!" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Chichi cheered.

Minutes later Kento and the kids watched Roshi run past the window searching his house, "hey Turtle do you know what I did with that blasted fan I can't find it anymore" Roshi said.

"You were using it as a place mat the last time I saw it" Turtle said.

"A place mat!" Chichi said.

"Dear me that was the Bansho Fan? Oh I spilt some juice on it and I threw it away because it was all sticky" Roshi said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"No!" Goku said.

"Oh no here comes the tears" Turtle said as Chichi began crying.

"Oh we can't put out the fire!" she cried.

"No dragon ball either" Goku said.

"Enough! It looks like I will have to go to Fire Mountain and put out those flames myself" Roshi said.

"Huh?" Chichi said.

"You mean you can really do that?" Goku asked.

"Well of course! There's nothing Master Roshi can't do!" he said.

'Except get a sane woman to like him' Kento thought.

"Alright let's go!" Roshi said stepping out of the house dressed in yellow dress clothes.

"Why you change your clothes?" Goku asked.

"Got to look sharp there no telling what the day might bring" Roshi said.

"Wait a second you can't fly the flying Nimbus can you?" Goku asked.

"Nope he's not pure of heart" Kento said.

"Don't worry about that son I think I can find another ride" Roshi said.

"Like how?" Kento asked.

"Come to me Baby Gamera!" Roshi yelled.

"Baby Gamera?" Kento said as a spinning black object flew from the sky and towards the beach as a black turtle shell landed on the beach.

"At your service" a weird turtle monster said coming out of the shell.

"I need to take an express spin to Fire Mountain" Roshi said.

"Sure" Gamera said.

"Okay behave yourself" Roshi said to Turtle.

"Hey I don't find that the least bit funny" Turtle said.

"Not don't forget to promise we have our little talk with Bulma when we get there" Roshi said.

"Okay I promise" Goku said.

"Don't get your hopes up" Kento said as Goku jumped onto the cloud with Chichi and Kento got onto his hover board.

"We'll go on ahead and meet you there okay?" Goku said as he and the others took off.

"Okay kids I'll be along shortly" Roshi said.

"You really think he can put out Fire Mountain Goku?" Chichi asked.

"I'll bet he can he said he can do anything" Goku said as Kento looked back to see the spinning Roshi following.

Shortly after getting back and telling Ox-King what happened they waited for Roshi arrival.

"What! The Bansho Fan is ruined!" Ox-King yelled.

"Yes but it's okay he said he can put the fire out himself" Goku said.

"That's funny kid you actually fell for that" Oolong said.

"I don't believe it!" Ox-King said.

"There he is now!" Goku said as they saw Roshi spinning in as he jumped off Baby Gamera and landed a little way from them.

"Oh Master Roshi it's really you!" Ox-King said running in front of Roshi and bowed making a gust of wind knock Roshi over, "Master are you okay?"

"I'm sorry papa he wasn't like this when we found him" Chichi said.

"That's the down side to ridding Baby Gamera, he makes you so dizzy it's hard to adjust" Roshi said.

"Are you going to put out the fire now?" Goku asked.

"Wait first thing first! I've heard about you, you big old Ox! Hurting people over a little treasure! Is that how you show respect to the Mast that taught you!" Roshi yelled.

"I'm so sorry Master please forgive me! I guess I'm not worthy" Ox-King as he cried.

"And here I thought I've seen it all" Oolong said.

"I know the feeling" Kento said.

"I beg of you please forgive me Master!" he cried.

"Oh stop your blubbering you big oaf I forgive you" Roshi said.

"Wow" Serena said.

"Now you mean to tell me that you can't put out that fire yourself? What's wrong to old?" Roshi said smiling.

"Oh yes Master Roshi" Ox-King said.

"Oh that reminds me! Guys I found out his age in this time!" Kento said as he whispered it to his friends.

"What!" Froze yelled.

"How he still alive later on?" Serena whispered.

"He drank from the fountain of youth apparently" Kento said.

"That explains so much!" Kabra said.

"I never would have guess" Tsumuri said.

"Hey kid" Roshi said poking Goku with his cane, "the promise."

"Oh" Goku said scratching his head.

"Bulma a word please" Kento said as they went off.

"Okay so what all this hush hush about?" Bulma asked when they were away from the others.

"Well uh I can explain" Roshi said.

"He wants to go on a walk with you" Goku said.

"Yes a moonlight walk around his island" Kento said.

"What!" Bulma said.

"A moonlight stroll really" Roshi said.

"You mean like a date!" Bulma said.

"Well something like that" Roshi said.

"Eww! Now listen! I don't know where you got the idea that I would want to go on a date with you but I don't!" Bulma yelled.

"I must confess my young friend here had something to do with it" Roshi said as Bulma glared at Goku, "he said you would walk around my island with me if I put out the fire"

"What's the big deal it's just a walk" Goku said.

"You be quite!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh you're an idiot" Kento said putting his hand on his face.

"Of course I could just go home" Roshi said.

"Fine! A walk but that is as far as it goes mister and don't get the wrong idea I am only agreeing because I need those flames put out if you do that I'll go on a walk with you a short one" Bulma said.

"You got it! It's a deal! Now promise!" Roshi said as the locked pinkies, "earth water sea air I declare a pinky swear!"

'How the hell do I get myself into these things?' Bulma thought.

"Hey here they come" Chichi said as Kento and the others came from their little talk.

"It's about time" Oolong said.

"It's time to cool this mountain down!" Roshi said.

"Sounds like he's ready for action doesn't it?" Ox-King said.

"Yeah!" Chichi said.

"I got to see this!" Goku said.

'I almost hope he can't pull this thing off' Bulma thought.

Roshi tossed off his purple turtle shell and cane as he began unbuttoning his shirt and dropped it in the shell with his cane.

"Well here it goes!' Roshi said.

"Does he really need his shirt off?" Kento said.

"Ew" Serena said.

"What those things on his back?" Tsumuri asked as they noticed the right dots going down his spine and two white patches on his shoulder blades.

"Get ready for that walk!' Roshi said.

"Yeah, yeah" Bulma said as Roshi tried to climb up on a wall.

"Hey kid could you give me a boost?" he asked as Goku gave him a boost as the old man stood on the wall.

"Oh boy" Oolong said shaking his head.

"So he can really do this huh?" Bulma said.

"Don't underestimate the master" Ox-King said as Roshi almost lost his balance.

"In all honesty it's hard not to" Kento said.

"Okay ready?" Roshi said.

"We have been for the last ten minutes now" Serena said as they watched Roshi muscles began to grow as the others eyes widden as he reached full size and his band aid snapped off with his stitches as he glowed blue.

"Now watch this! It's the Master Kamehameha Wave" Ox-King said.

"Wait he knows it!" Kento said.

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" Roshi said going into the stance "Ha!" he yelled launching the blast at Fire Mountain as the whole area was engulfed in a bright white light.

When the light cleared they saw the weak old bone Roshi back to normal sitting on the wall.

"Boy I'm pooped" he said.

"Oh wow" Goku said.

"Master the firs it's out but you kind of uh" Ox-King said.

"Spit it out!" Roshi yelled.

"Well the mountain and my castle" he said.

"Is destroyed you idiot!" Kento yelled.

"Oh hey! Not bad for an old man I'm not as rusty as I thought" Roshi said.

"But it's gone" they all said.

"Whops sorry about that" Roshi said as they all fell over.

Later that day all the heroes explored the rubble.

"Just look at this rubble heap, how the hell are we going to find that dragon ball?" Oolong asked.

"Don't worry my trust radar will fine it for us" Bulma said, "I'll just adjust the scale here and walla! See I already got a reading it should be fifty yards in that direction over there" Bulma said.

IIIIII

"Thanks for putting out the fire master it feels better here already" Ox-King said.

"Oh don't thank me I feel bad about wrecking your castle" Roshi said.

"Don't feel bad we can always build ourselves a new one" Chichi said.

"That was incredible can you teach me how to do that?" Goku asked.

"Sure but it will take you fifty years to learn the Kamehameha wave" Roshi said.

'That's a lie it took us only a minute' Kento thought.

"Fifty years" Goku said looking at his hands.

IIIIII

"Are we there yet?" Oolong asked.

"Almost were really close now" Bulma said.

"Good the sooner we get it the sooner we can leave" Tsumuri said.

"Master why don't you stay here and live with is" Ox-King said.

"Thanks but I really do enjoy living by myself" Roshi said.

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" Goku said doing all the stances perfectly, "Ha!" Goku yelled sending a small Kamehameha Wave into their car.

"Ah but it wasn't even close to what the Turtle Hermit did" Goku said.

"Excellent well that's Gohan grandson" Ox-King said.

"What! Goku is Gohan grandson?" Roshi said.

"Yes but I thought you knew that already" Ox-King said.

"No I didn't" Roshi said "Oh but I remember Gohan speaking of a child with a tail so that's him huh? Then why does that one have one too?" he said looking at the tail wrapped around Kento waist.

"Here Goku let me try" Kento said.

"Gohan must be training the boy himself" Roshi said.

"You think you can do it Kento?" Goku asked as Roshi approached.

"So tell me kid how is your grandpa doing?" Roshi asked.

"Grandpa died a long time ago" Goku said.

"He did! Oh I see I'm very sorry to hear that, hey I got a great idea how about you come to stay with me on my island and I will train you personally" Roshi said.

"Oh it would be a great honor to have the same teacher my grandpa had" Goku said.

IIIIII

"This is ridiculous Bulma I'm calling it quits" Oolong said.

"Ugh but it's got to be here somewhere!" Bulma said.

"Then we keep digging" Froze said lifting up a boulder.

"I found it!" Bulma said.

"Really?" Tsumuri said.

"Yeah check it out now there is only one more to go" Bulma said.

"Well this is great" Serena said as they all looked over Bulma shoulders as she began cheering.

"Sounds like Bulma found it" Goku said from the wall Kento and Goku stood on.

"Yep that leaves only one more" Kento said.

Minutes later Bulma stared at the broken car Goku made, "who did this?" she asked.

"I did" Goku said.

"You blew up our car you dummy!" Bulma yelled.

"Please take one of my cars" Ox-King said.

"Oh my god" Bulma said.

"That is so nice" Serena said.

"The boy has done so well today I think he deserves a little reward don't you?" Ox-King said tossing a Dynocapse as a nice four seater emerged from the smoke.

"Oh my thank you" Bulma said getting in.

"Oh your just a bid ole sweetheart" Serena said.

"Thanks Ox-King I really like it" Goku said getting in.

"That last ball pretty far, wow I am going to have to move my radar to long range" Bulma said adjusting the scanner, "ah there it is, alright you guys come on let's go!"

Team Hero then began throwing their Dynocapse for their vehicles as Oolong and Goku got into the car with Bulma.

"Goodbye! Thank you so much for the dragon ball" Bulma said.

"Hold it!" Roshi said hitting Bulma in the head with his cane, "Are you forgetting something? Your promise!"

"Uh yeah I remember yes the promise right" Bulma said.

"Have fun" Kento said.

"Oolong come with me!" Bulma said as they took off to talk in private.

"Listen I promised that old goat I'd take some stupid walk with him around his island well I just don't have time for that I need you to change shape and take my place" Bulma said.

"What!" Oolong yelled.

"No arguing you do it or I'll say the P word" Bulma said.

"No you listen here sister go ahead and do your worse because I will not stoop that low I do have some reminisces of dignity left!" Oolong said.

"Okay have it your way Piggy" Bulma said.

"Alright alright I'll do it" Oolong said.

"Here up girl we don't have all day" Roshi called as Oolong transformed into a fat smaller version of Bulma.

"How's this?" he asked.

"That looks nothing like me you moron!" Bulma yelled.

"Well excuse me" Oolong said turning into an exact replica, "there how's this? Satisfied?"

"Great that's perfect now you just disguise your voice so that old geezer don't know the differences" Bulma said.

"Dumb bunny" Oolong said as Bulma left and Oolong looked over the corner, "Master Roshi" he said in a bad lady voice as Roshi zoomed over to him.

"Alright let's see how Bulma likes this!' he thought.

"Now I know we only planned for a moonlight stroll but as long as you're coming to the island-"

"Master Roshi" Oolong said in a seductive bad lady voice.

"Yes what is it my sweet?" he asked.

"You are so incredibly sexy I just love the way you blew up that mountain" Oolong said.

"Well you know just one of the things I do" Roshi said.

"Even now my heart still beating like a drum boom boom" he said.

"Boom boom boom!" Roshi said as on the other side of the wall Kento and the others tried hard to contain their laughter as Bulma growled.

"What does that stupid pig think he's doing!" Bulma growled.

"Just look can't you tell" Oolong said flashing Oolong his breast as Roshi got a nose bleed.

"Boom boom! Boom boom! BOOM BOOM! Roshi you are truly the luckiest man alive" he said with not two tissues up his nose.

"What the hell were you thinking Oolong! I'm so mad at you right now I could just ugh!" Bulma yelled at the pig in his normal form as she bashed him on the head.

"Now that was funny hell" Kento said as they saw Goku and Chichi talking by the car.

"What's up?" Goku asked.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering if you will ever think about me again" Chichi said.

"Yeah I think so" Goku said.

"Oh my you're so funny" Chichi said blushing and giggling.

"Do you think you're ever going to think about me again Chichi?" Goku asked.

"Oh my gosh!" Chichi said covering her face

"Awww that is so sweet!" Serena said.

Later that day the heroes said their goodbyes and took off on their search for the dragon balls with Yamcha still secretly following as the new car took to the air with Kento and the others following.

"Flying is defiantly the way to go this is great!" Bulma said.

"It's incredible!" Goku said.

"Only one more to go!" Serena said.

"Dragon ball here we come!" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review


	9. Boss Rabbit Magic Touch

Chapter Eight: Boss Rabbit Magic Touch and the first of the Time Breaker Army

Our heroes were soon driving threw a land filled with large mushrooms as they took in the sights.

"Wow this place is really strange" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Kento said.

"Isn't there a town out here Oolong?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know I've never been in this neck of the woods before" Oolong said as they heard a beeping noise, "oh no were just about on empty!"

"Ah man we should have filled up at that last town" Bulma said.

"Well we were going to but some dumb bunny insisted we were almost there!" Oolong said.

"Hey don't blame me!" Bulma said hitting Oolong on the head.

"Watch it! I'm trying to drive!" Oolong yelled.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Bulma yelled as the car began to swerve and almost hit their friends driving next to him.

"Watch it!" Kento yelled.

"What the hell are you doing keep your eyes on the road!" Bulma yelled.

"Great just what I need a back seat driver!" Oolong said.

"At least I know how to drive!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah you're driving me crazy!" Oolong yelled.

"Look out!" Bulma yelled as they all most hit a mushroom.

"That was fun!" Goku said.

"Fun! I could have been killed!" Bulma yelled.

"Oolong I swear if you make me crash you're ending up as my breakfast!" Kento yelled as Oolong car began to serve again.

"Keep your hands on the wheel!" Bulma yelled.

"Keep your hands on your mouth!" Oolong yelled.

"You were picking your snout again!" Bulma yelled.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did I saw you!"

"Will you two kindly shut the hell up were approaching a town!" Kento yelled as they saw a small village up ahead.

"See I was right all along Oolong" Bulma said.

"See I was right all along blah blah blah!" Oolong siad.

People in the town stopped with wide eyes and slacked jaws as the heroes all stopped their rides, "hello there" Goku said as a woman screamed and ran.

"Golly" Goku said.

"That was odd" Kento said as they reached a gas station.

"That's the way it happens sometimes kid" Oolong said.

"Maybe for you it does!" Bulma said.

"Who the hell asked you!" Oolong said.

"Hello can I he—uh!" a man said as he looked scared out of his mind like the rest.

"Fill her up please" Oolong said as Bulma got out and the man gasped and jumped back.

"Hey Bulma these people all seemed scared of you for some reason" Goku said.

"It's not every day they get to see a beautiful stranger, I'm going shopping, want to come Serena?" Bulma said.

"Sure" Serena said Dynocasping her ride and followed.

"I wonder if they sell Dynocapse in this town" Bulma said as more people ran away from them.

"Okay I think Goku was right they are running away from you for some reason" Serena said.

"Creepy" Bulma said as they found a Dynocapse store.

"Ah ha here we go Dynocapse" Bulma said.

IIIII  
"There you go it's full to the brim" the man said after filling the car.

"Can you hold on for a minute our friend will be right back with some cash" Oolong said.

"Oh no, no, no that's okay! It is on my house!" he said.

'I think he means it's on the house' Kento thought.

"Oh well that is very kind of you but I'd feel better if you at least got a tip" Kento said tossing the man a few Zenies.

IIIIII

"You certainly have a wide selection here" Bulma said.

"They sure do" Serena said.

"Let's see do you have any XB6's? Bulma asked.

"Yes and sevens" the clerk said.

"Okay then I will take two of those there and three XB7's please" Bulma said as the man hurried to get the Dynocapse.

"Here you are please take them!" he said.

"Well I guess that's all I'll be needing today so how much?" Bulma asked.

"Oh no nothing just take them!" he said.

"Oh" Bulma said.

"Well that I so nice" Serena said as they left and more people ran from Bulma.

"Talk about a bargain these are some expensive Dynocapses and we managed to get them all for free you know I am so glad people know how to treat a beautiful stranger like me" Bulma said.

'Wow Bulma was so self-centered as a teen' Serena thought.

"Oh a clothes stores!" Bulma said.

"Now were talking!" Serena said as they headed in.

"A few minutes later Bulma stepped out from a certain with the bunny ears still on her head but was dressed like the locals now.

"Not really my style but they're comfortable" Bulma said.

"I think its cutes" Serena said.

"I guess they'll have to do anything better than that dumb bunny outfit I was wearing" Bulma said.

"Yeah Oolong such a perv" Serena said.

"Oh I almost forgot here that's a good look for you" Bulma said putting the ears on the store owner.

"Yeah it's cute" Serena said.

"What? You mean you're not a member of the Rabbits young ladies?" the man asked.

"The Rabbits? What's that?" Bulma asked.

"Get out of here! How dare you play such a dirty trick!" the clerk yelled kicking them out of the store as they noticed the people were not running.

"Now they're not even looking at me and they defiantly don't look scared anymore" Bulma said.

'Hmmm these Rabbits seem to be the cause of these people fears and wearing bunny ears was what made them scared, maybe that why they were scared of Bulma' Serena thought.

Later that day the girls returned with bags full of the new things they bought.

"Hey guys we got some really great stuff here" Bulma said.

"I hope you got some food in there I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Food? Are you kidding those bags are full of makeup and clothes buddy" Oolong said.

"I'll have you know Oolong that I took into consideration Goku appetite so here's I bought everyone meals to hold us off for now" Serena said.

"Yuck these apples are rotten what a rip off!" a man with bunny ears yelled kicking a create full of apples as another bunny eared man grabbed the stall clerk.

"They are not they taste just fine" Kento said taking a bite of his as they watched.

"You heard him we want our money back" the other bunny man said.

"But you got them free" the clerk said.

"You don't here so good he said we want out money back" the second bunny man said.

"Here, here please forgive!" the man said giving him the money Bulma and Serena and given him earlier.

"Mama!" A boy said running into his mother arms.

"Hey you don't you know it's bad to cross the path of a Rabbit" the skinny bunny man said.

"Yes I'm sorry but he's just a boy he doesn't know any better" the woman said.

"Hmm hmmm here's a lesson he'll remember" he said kicking the mother and child to the ground.

"Holy shit these goons are serious" Oolong said.

"So they're the Rabbits" Bulma said.

"Kento look on their backs!" Serena said as the saw the symbol of the Time Breakers on their backs.

"Time Breakers!" Kento growled.

"Hey look buddy two new chicks in town" the large bunny man said.

"Hmmm mmmmm" he said checking out Bulma and Serena.

"How do you like them apples?" the large bunny man asked.

"My my my" the skinny bunny man said "hey pretty ladies how would you two like to spend some time with a couple of real men yes baby?"

"Why have you seen any?" Bulma said giving them the cold shoulder.

"I already have a real man right there" Serena said pointing to Kento.

"You must be new in town to be dumb enough to talk to the Rabbits like that" he said.

"Maybe we should teach them some manners"

"Yeah"

"If anyone needs anything to learn it's you two morons, grown men in Rabbit ears, ha! Can you believe these two idiots?" Bulma said.

"The nerve" Serena said.

"Come on guys were leaving" Bulma said as guns got pointed at them.

"Hold it what the big hurry toots the party just started yes maybe" the skinny bunny man said.

"Goku these men need to be taught a lesson or they'll really hurt us" Bulma said.

"Okay" Goku said still eating a burger.

"Oh a gun I am so scared, Goku may I teach them a lesson?" Serena asked.

"What! Serena you can't be serious they'll kill you!" Bulma said.

"Oh look she going to take care of us" the large bunny man said.

"Freighting isn't she?" the skinny bunny man said.

"Oh I should be" Serena said.

"Oh I hope she doesn't hurt us to bad" the skinny man said as Serena disappeared from their sight as she kicked the skinny bunny man gun into the air.

"Hiya!" Serena yelled punching him in the gut the jumped up and kicked him in the face and sent him flying to the ground as Serena landed and went into fighting position two the other man as he pointed a gun at her as Serena jumped over his head and landed behind him as she swung and kicked him where the sun don't shine as he cried out in pain and landed on the ground in front of her as she grabbed his leg and swung him over her head and onto the skinny bunny man as she brushed her hands.

"Now next time you two morons want to be rude to women remember this as the day you got both your sorry asses handed to you by a girl!" Serena said.

"Yeah!" Kento said as him and his friends clapped as Bulma and Oolong stared wide eyed.

"That was amazing Serena!" Goku said.

"Thank you" Serena said.

"Oh now you done it! You insulted the Rabbits! You're going to pay big time for this girl!" the large bunny man said.

"No I didn't insult the Rabbits I beat them and hurt their prides" Serena said getting on her ride like the others.

"Boss this is Rabbit One come to town pronto we got ourselves a trouble maker down here" he said as the town people gasped in horror then ran screaming.

"Thanks to you they're boss is coming!" a man yelled as in seconds every front door in the city slammed shut the streets were empty.

"I got a nose for trouble guys and this place stinks, I'm telling you something bad is going to happen I knew we never should have stopped here I wanted to keep going!" Oolong said.

"Oolong you did not! We came here for gas remember!" Bulma said.

"Fine we got our gas let's go!" Oolong said.

"Let's wait for a second" Kento said as a few minutes went by with nothing.

"Well nothing happening" Bulma said.

"Listen I say we get out of here before something does happen" Oolong said.

"Well I'm not going to let a couple of goons wearing rabbit ears scare me away" Bulma said.

"Hey get up you're okay" the large bunny man said.

"Yes but it hurts" the skinny one said.

"Don't worry the boss is coming and he'll show a special thing to those intruders!'

"Special thing?" Bulma said.

"Oh I am so scared what he going to do hop on in in a bunny suit?" Serena said.

"Hey what's this special thing?" Bulma asked.

"Just a little trick our boss does to entertain" Rabbit One said.

"Yes stick around and enjoy the show, don't worry he's not going to turn you into a carrot or anything" Rabbit Two said.

'I don't like carrots' Goku thought.

"I hate carrots" Kento said.

"Hey let's get out of here guys" Oolong said.

"But I want to stay and find out what everyone so scared off" Goku said.

"Yeah me too" Bulma said.

"Hey I have a question for you morons, if you work for the Time Breakers how come you don't summon the Rejects now?" Kento asked.

"The what and the who?" Bulma asked.

"How do you know about that!" Rabbit One asked.

"Just answer the damn question" Kento said.

"They only obey the boss and we haven't heard from high command in a while" Rabbit Two said.

"Hmmm so he must not be here after all" Kento said.

"Don't worry Kento we'll find him" Serena said as they heard a honking as a white car with bunny ears drove in.

"Here comes the boss! Hey Boss over her" Rabbit One said.

"Are my ears on straight? Yes maybe?" Rabbit Two asked.

The car then stopped as a large white bunny in clothes stepped out wearing sunglasses.

"Well it looks like the circus has come to town" Oolong said as the rabbit shut the door.

"Oh Boss help us!" Rabbit One and Two said running to him.

"Knock it off you mugs just point me out the sap that thinks he tough enough to take on the mighty Rabbits!" Monster Carrot said.

"That her over there!" they said pointing at Serena.

"Who me?" Serena said sarcastically.

"You mean that ole fur ball is their leader?" Bulma said.

"Yeah look at him he looks like a reject from an Easter parade" Oolong said.

"We heard that pig!" Rabbit One yelled.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do wiggle your nose and tickle me?" Oolong said.

"Awfully big words for a bacon bit yes?" Rabbit Two said.

"Good one" Rabbit One said.

"You call yourselves Rabbits and you got beaten up by a little girl?" Monster Carrot said.

"Sorry boss" Rabbit One and Two said.

"Quite quit groveling! Watch this!" he said jumping into the air making a weird yell as he landed in front of Serena and Bulma as Bulma screamed and jumped into the car.

"Let's shake hands baby" he said.

"Huh?" Bulma said.

"I wouldn't trust him Bulma" Oolong said.

"Hey did you want to be friends with us?" Goku asked.

"Oh Goku you're an idiot" Tsumuri mumbled.

"Certainly!" he said as Bulma slapped his hand away.

"There now make like a nice bunny and hope out of here would you!" Bulma said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah ha ha you touched me" Monster Carrot said.

"What?" Kento said as Bulma explode in smoke and a carrot flew into Monster Carrot hands.

"He turned Bulma into a carrot!" Goku yelled.

"Wanna bite maybe?" Monster Carrot asked.

"Serves you right for messing with the boss!" Rabbit One said.

'An enemy we can't touch or we'll turn into a vegetable! This is going to be tricky!' Kento thought.

"You bully change her back!" Goku yelled jumping from the car.

"And tell us what you know about the Saiyan Bardock!" Kento yelled.

"Sure kid if you want to end up like your friend then why don't you come a get me but you better like vegetable because if you touch me you're going to be one!" he said.

"Bastard don't ignore me!" Kento yelled.

"Oh I heard you, yes I remember that story Bardock was stupid enough to sneak into the base and look what happened to him he's better off as your friend here!" Monster Carrot said.

"Come on Goku use your Power Pole that way you don't have to touch him" Oolong said.

"Yeah that's right!" Goku said drawing the pole from his back as he swung and Monster Carrot jumped away and landed away from them.

Goku then charged as Monster Carrot held up his hand, "stop don't forget about your friend here" he said as Goku growled but stopped.

"Kid take one more step and I will have this delicious carrot for my lunch and just to keep you from trying anything funny meet my pet!" Monster Carrot said snapping his fingers as they heard a roaring as a Rocko Reject landed on the gas station and roared at the Time Force.

"Alright you win! I give up!" Goku growled.

"Guys what do you think I should do now?" he whispered.

"Run for it!" Oolong yelled ridding off.

"You coward!" Kento yelled.

"Oolong you're not a pig! You're a big chicken!" Goku yelled.

"Oh tough break you're on your own kid it's just you and the Rabbits now, boy go get him while the Rocko make sure the Time Force stay's put" Monster Carrot said.

"Sure thing boss" Rabbit Two said.

"I'm going to pound him like a postage stamp!" Rabbit One said.

"Shit if we help that thing will attack" Kento said as the Rocko watched them closely.

"We can take it if we work as a team but Goku on his own" Serena said as they watched the Rabbits beat on Goku.

"Come pick it up boys I don't have all day you know" Monster Carrot said as Kento saw Yamcha on the roof above Monster Carrot as he nodded to them as they saw Puar as a bird fly in and snatch the carrot.

"Now!" Yamcha yelled.

"Take this!" Kento yelled punching the Rocko face as Tsumuri kicked it off the roof and onto the ground as Yamcha jumped down and elbowed Rabbit One face and kicked Rabbit Two and knock them to the ground.

"Goku we'll handle the monster you take care of the rabbit!" Kento yelled.

"Right!" Goku yelled running after where Monster Rabbit had chased after Puar.

The Rocko then screeched as it spread it wings and they saw the sharp blades on it.

"Now it's time to show this monster how boss! Team Hero United Attack!" Kento yelled glowing red.

"Team Hero United Attack!" the rest of Team Hero yelled glowing red, "Hero Beat Down!" they yelled as Kento turned into a red light and rammed into the Rocko gut and shot in in the air as the red dots began spinning around it beating on the Rocok as the five red lights moved away from it, "Final Attack! Red Dragon Fist!" they yelled as the five red lights spun around each other and became fast red needle as it went right through the Rocko gut and out it's back as it exploded.

"Now to find Goku" Kento said as they landed on the ground before anyone saw them flying.

IIIII

"Come back here thief! I want my carrot!" he yelled jumping at Puar but Puar dodged, "give me my carrot you dumb bird!"

"Good work Puar now bring the carrot over here and hurry!" Yamcha yelled.

"Okay!" Puar said as Monster Rabbit still chased after him as he crashed into a mushroom tree.

"Ow" Goku and Yamcha said.

Goku Yamcha and Monster Carrot all jumped at once as Goku used the Power Pole to push the carrot away from Monster Carrot reach and caught it as they landed.

"Are you looking for this Mr. Rabbit?" Goku said putting the carrot in his gi .

"Wait what about your little friend? You don't want anything to happen to her" Monster Carrot said as Puar transformed as Monster Carrot screamed at the exact clone of him.

"Who are you where did you come from!" Monster Carrot said backing away from the approaching Puar.

"Touch me! All I want is a touch one little touch!" Puar said.

"No stay back! Stay back!" Monster Carrot said.

"Goku now is a good time to use your Power Pole" Yamcha said.

"Power Pole extend!" Goku yelled swinging the now long pole and brought it down on Monster Carrot head.

"OWWWW!" he cried gripping his head.

"Hey you better change her back! Or else I'm going to whack you again!" Goku yelled.

"Yes and give us the answers we want about the Time Breakers and Bardock!" Kento yelled landing next to Goku.

"Whack me again?" Monster Carrot said.

"Yeah whack you again!" Goku said.

"Okay I guess you win" Monster Carrot said clapping his hands as the carrot exploded in smoke and Bulma was normal again.

"Bulma!" Goku said.

"Oh man I feel like a vegetable" Bulma said.

"You were until Yamcha and Puar helped us" Goku said.

"Huh? Yamcha? Where is he?" Bulma asked looking for him.

"I guess he took off already" Goku said.

"May I burrow that?" Kento asked pointing to Goku Power Pole.

"Uh sure" Goku said handing it to him as Kento approached Monster Carrot and pointed it at him as he back him to a wall.

"Now tell me what the Time Breakers have done with Bardock!" Kento growled.

"Look kid I am only a lackey to them they never include me in their plans all I have actual control over was that one Reject you killed! And as for Bardock I heard it from another member" Monster Carrot said.

"Who!" Kento growled.

"Some guy from the Red Ribbon Army" Monster Carrot said.

"Goku get some robe over here!" Kento yelled.

"Minutes later Monster Rabbit and his two lackeys were hogged tied as Goku tighten the ropes.

"Well Kento what you learn?" Serena asked.

"Yeah tell us" Froze said.

"All he had was that one Reject that's why we didn't see more and he heard that Bardock was dead from a guy in the Red Ribbon Army that can be anyone!" Kento said punching the nearest wall and made it crack.

"Well this is good! If that guy knows about Bardock then we're one step closer to finding him! Don't worry Kento we'll find him" Kabra said.

"He right we'll find him" Serena said.

IIIIII

"So Oolong where were you huh! Some friend you are running away like that!" Bulma yelled.

"I made sure no one took the car" Oolong said kicking some dirt on the ground.

"Yeah right! You might as well have the word Coward stamped on that big forehead of yours!" Bulma yelled.

"Boy you were a lot nicer when you were a carrot you know" Oolong mummbled.

"I heard that!" Bulma yelled grabbing his neck.

"That should do it!" Goku said.

"Now to finish the job with my Power Pole!" Goku said.

"He going to whack us!" Monster Carrot said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you" Goku said stabbing the Power Pole into the ground and grabbed a robe that hung from them, "Power Pole Extend!" he yelled as they were lifted into the air.

"Where is he taking them?" Tsumuri asked.

"To the moon I guess" Froze said as Goku came back down.

"So what did you do with the Rabbit gang?" Bulma asked.

"I took them to the moon" Goku said.

"Wow" Kento said.

"I told them if they made enough rabbit treats for the kids on earth I might let them come back down it should keep them busy for a while" Goku said.

"Rabbit treats?" Bulma said.

"Yeah don't you like marshmallows" Goku asked.

"I think that was very clever" Tsumuri said.

"Well anyway let's keep going we still got one dragon ball to find!" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review!


	10. Pilaf Castle

Chapter Nine: Pilaf Castle

Continuing on their journey our heroes continued to drive past more giant mushrooms to the last dragon ball.

"It won't be long now you guys" Bulma said.

'Wow I can't believe how close I am to having my wish fulfilled! I wonder what he's going to look like?' Bulma thought. (A.N. We do spiky hair going up in one direction, a mean personality, a scary face, yep that the Vegeta we all love now)

"I've been meaning to ask this big wish there is going to be enough for all of us right? I was thinking along the line of all the gold in the world" Oolong said.

"Oh I thought you knew already Oolong, my big wish is for a new boyfriend!" Bulma said.

"What! Are you nuts!" Oolong yelled.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"So you're going to waste our wish just so you can get yourself a boyfriend! What a rip-off!" Oolong yelled.

"What! You take that back! Ugh I think your just jealous!" Bulma said.

"Ugh I knew I should have stayed at home!" Oolong yelled.

"Ahhhh! Slow down" Bulma screamed when Oolong looked off the road.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as they almost crashed into several giant mushrooms.

"What the hell! You almost knocked me over again!" Kento yelled coming back next to them on his hover board.

"Learn how to drive!" Bulma yelled.

IIIIII

Somewhere on the nearest mushroom a Reject Knee Stabber saw our heroes drive by as it began jumping from mushroom to mushroom with fast speed then reach Pilaf castle and crawled into the window where Pilaf Shu and Mai were.

"What have you found Reject?" Mai asked as it growled.

"What the hell is it saying?" Pilaf asked.

"Hold on I had a camera on its head so we can see what it saw and know where our heroes are going" Mai said.

IIIII

"Bulma I am going to ask you nicely this time would you please PLEASE! Change your wish there must something you want that all of us can split between us" Oolong said.

"Remember Oolong just one word from me and you will have to go to the bathroom thanks to that pill" Bulma said as Oolong hit the brakes and the others zoomed past them but as U-turned around.

"Oolong you're making me mad!" Bulma yelled.

"This is a protest Bulma, I'm not moving another inch until you change your wish to something reasonable" Oolong said.

"Sure I wish you'd shut your face and drive" Bulma said crossing her arms as Oolong growled, "look we came all this way so let's just shut up and go for it!"

"Not this pig!" Oolong yelled.

"Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!" Bulma said.

"That's not fair!" Oolong yelled running behind the nearest mushroom and made more nasty noises.

"That is so gross" Serena said as Oolong finished up.

"I hope your new boyfriend comes with diapers" Oolong said getting into the car and began moving a s rocket came from nowhere and hit the side of their car and knocked them all out of it.

"What the hell!" Kento said as he and the others stopped and Dynocaspe their vehicles.

"Ow" Goku said.

"What the hell happened?" Oolong asked.

"Were under attack!" Kento said as a machine landed away from them with the Time Breakers symbol on it.

"Time Breakers! All the way out!" Serena said as it jumped over them to the car.

"What is that?" Goku asked as Bulma and Oolong hid behind him.

"I have come to repose your dragon balls thank you and so long suckers the balls are mine now!" Shu said holding the brief case Bulma but five of the dragon balls in and flew up and began jumping away on the mushrooms.

"That thing just stole our dragon balls!" Bulma said.

"Repose them?" Goku said.

"It means it stole them!" Oolong said.

"Goku your our only hope! Hurry call the flying Nimbus!" Bulma yelled.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku called.

"Saiyan Hover Board!" Kento said de-capsuling his hover board as the Flying Nimbus flew down as Goku jumped on and Kento followed them after Shu.

"Get those dragon balls Goku! We're counting on you!" Bulma yelled.

IIIIII  
Mai and Shu had gotten into a planned and headed for Pilaf castle as Goku and Kento flew over the mushroom forest and spotted Shu robot suit.

"There it is!" Goku said as he jumped down and drew his Power Pole, "Alright monster don't you know it's not nice to steal stuff!"

"Uh Goku it's not alive it's a robot and someone needs to be inside for it to move and its empty which mean whoever that was inside took the dragon balls with him" Kento said.

"But where are the dragon balls?" Goku asked.

"Well we'll need the D.B.T to find them but give me a sec this is a Time Breaker machine so I need to search it for any information on my grandpa" Kento said.

"What happened to your grandpa?" Goku asked as Kento searched the inside.

"He went missing the reason me and my friends joined you is because were looking for the ones responsible for my grandpa disappearance, I work for the Time Force and we've been looking for my grandpa ever since we joined you" Kento said.

"You called it a Time Breaker before, what's that?" Goku asked.

"See this symbol?" Kento asked pulling down the robot lid to show the Time Breakers symbol, "this is their mark they are the bad guys Goku and we believe they're after people with monkey tails" Kento said.

"Like us? Why?" Goku asked.

"I don't know yet but you remember that monster back in the other town? Well that was a Reject the Time Breakers control them and there are many of those things under their control" Kento said.

"What are you looking for?" Goku asked.

"A clue to finding my grandpa but this thing nothing but junk!" Kento yelled punching it and making it fall over.

IIIIIIII

"It sure is taking Goku and Kento a long time" Bulma said pacing.

"Yeah I hope they're alright" Serena said.

"Hey kid I got an idea forget that wish okay?" Oolong said.

"What, no way!" Bulma said.

"Hey I can be your boyfriend what do you say?" Oolong said.

"I say thanks but no thanks got it!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah I got it but it's your lose" Oolong said.

"Yeah right" Bulma said.

"Oh now I see what you're after you don't want a real hunk do you? You want some conjured up whipping boy from that dragon" Oolong said.

"What do you mean by that huh?" Bulma said.

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled getting their attention.

"Goku!" Bulma said as Goku and Kento flew down.

"The guy gone the dragon balls are gone" Kento said.

"Then who got the dragon balls!" Bulma yelled.

"How the hell should we know?" Kento said as Bulma feel to her knees crying.

"It's all over! My boyfriend! It's not fair! They probably summoned the dragon already!" Bulma cried.

"But I still got one" Goku said.

"Huh!" Bulma said as she stood up with her knuckles on her lips and laughed, "of course! They thought they could outsmart us! No way mister!" she said hugging Goku, "you did it! You're the best! Yeah I knew I could count on you!"  
"It was easy Bulma you don't have to thank me" Goku said.

"You can thank me" Oolong said getting Bulma foot to his face.

"Now let's get them! Let's get out there and find our dragon balls! They won't get far! Get on your rides everyone we can track them with my radar!" Bulma said.

"Hey fearless leader you forget our car got blown up" Oolong said.

"Uh, uh, uh ah! That's okay Oolong I still have my Dynocapse" Bulma said.

"And where are they?" Serena said as Bulma face went pale.

"I forgot they were with the dragon balls" Bulma said as she began to cry again.

"And there is no room for you guys on our rides I guess were stuck" Kento said.

"There there Bulma" Serena said patting Bulma back.

"Stop crying we'll think of something you'll see" Goku said.

"Your just saying that" Bulma cried.

"Your right he is just saying that" Oolong said.

"Oh will you keep quit!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey look how it is!" Yamcha said driving in.

"Yamcha?" Goku said.

"Hi Yamcha!" Bulma said.

"Yamcah if I didn't know any better I'd say you were following us the whole time" Kento said knowing well Yamcha was and making Yamcha feel uncomfortable.

"What a coincidence are you guys stuck out here?" Yamcha said as Bulma jumped into the car and threw Puar in the back.

"Yeah we were until you showed up, could you give us a ride Yamcha? Pretty please" Bulma said winking at him.

"Sure we be...we be happy to" Yamcha said.

"Here we go everyone get on your rides!" Kento said.

Minutes later Goku road next to Yamcah car on his Nimbus while the others road on their vehicles and Oolong and Puar sat in the back of Yamcha car.

"Yamcha this may sound weird but there's something I'd like for you to do for me, would you mind closing your eyes for a second please?" Bulma said.

"Close me eye?" Yamcah said.

"Yeah just for a second pretty please?" Bulma said.

"What for?" Yamcha asked turning red.

"You'll see" Bulma said.

"Uh" Yamcha said.

"Oh come on" Bulma said.

'On no is she really going to kiss me! I think I'm going to die!' Yamcha thought as he closed his eyes.

"You too Puar!" Bulma said as she did and Bulma pulled out her radar, "no peeking you two"

'Hey not too bad were only about twenty-five miles away' Bulma thought.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yamcha asked.

"Sure go ahead" Bulma said putting away her radar as Yamcha opened his eyes.

"Hey nothing happened, nothing happened, nothing at all" Yamcha said.

"Hey something happened I just can't say what us girls have to keep our secrets you know right Serena?" Bulma said.

"Oh yes we have lots of secrets you'd boys would die to hear" Serena said.

"Don't be mad" Bulma said rubbing her face on Yamcha as he screamed.

"That was weird" Goku said.

"When you get older you'll understand" Kento said.

"I want to know now" Goku said.

"Goku its way too complicated for me to explain so wait till you're at least eighteen" Kento said as they saw a castle up ahead with Time Breakers flags on parts of it.

"Look at the size of that place" Bulma said.

"It's huge" Goku said.

"And probably filled with those Rejects" Tsumuri said as they stopped in front of the castle.

"Not bad for a summer home" Oolong said.

"Are you okay?" Puar asked her panting master.

"I'm alright I just need to make my wish then I'll be cured of this!" Yamcha said.

"Hey Kento you think your grandpa in there?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku but be careful everyone those monsters are probably guarding this castle and they're probably expecting us" Kento said.

"Looks like no one home" Goku said.

"See if it's open Goku" Bulma said.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea" Oolong said.

"Oolong what bad can come from seeing a door is open?" Kento said as Goku began pushing the large doors open.

Everyone saw that the inside was a large dark tunnel as Team Hero kept an eye out.

"Let's go" Goku said stepping inside as the others followed.

"It's as dark as night in there" Bulma said.

"Yeah and twice as scary" Oolong said.

"Wait something coming" Tsumuri said as they heard strange animal noises as they saw red eyes on the roof of the tunnel they were in.

"Oh no bats!" Yamcha yelled as the bats flew at them as Bulma and Oolong screamed as everyone covered their faces as Bulma grabbed onto Yamcha as he screamed and threw her off.

"What you do that for!" Bulma yelled.

"I thought you were a bat" Yamcha said.

"Sure" Froze said.

"Let's keep going" Kabra said as they continued down the tunnel.

"My piggy senses are tingling there's defiant danger here" Oolong said.

"Oolong less talking more walking!" Bulma said as Goku and Kento looked around the corner to see another dark tunnel.

"It looks clear down this way guys" Goku said as he and Kento went ahead.

"Goku don't walk so fast" Oolong said.

"Shhhh!" Bulma said.

Goku unknowing the stepped on a pressure plate as the whole tunnel began to shake as block began coming out of the sides, floor and roof and began caging them.

"Watch it!" Kento yelled dodging a block as Bulma got hit by one below and headed towards the roof.

"Help me!" she cried as Yamcha kicked the block as she fell off and Goku caught her.

"Got ya!" Goku said.

"Stupid blocks!" Froze yelled punching one and turning it to rubble as Yamcha did the same.

Team Hero and Goku then began busting blocks that came at them as Goku used his Power Pole.

When the block attacked stopped Puar, Bulma, Oolong and Yamcha were all amongst the rubble, "uh help?" Yamcha said with a block on him.

"Are you guys okay?" Goku asked.

"Alright that does it!" Yamcha yelled throwing the block off himself, "let's go get them!" he yelled as Bulma cuddled him again.

"Oh thank you, you saved me" she said as Yamcha screamed again.

"Take deep breaths" Puar said from the rock she and Yamcha were behind as the others watched and heard Yamcha taking deep breaths.

"Golly" Goku said.

"You know what Goku don't worry about growing up because I know you won't end up like that" Kento said as his friends nodded.

"Okay everyone let's stay along the wall this time because I bet you anything there are more pressure plates" Serena said as they all moved along the walls.

"What's that sound?" Bulma asked.

"It's just my teeth chattering" Oolong said.

"Careful there may be more traps everywhere" Yamcha said.

"Okay" Bulma said.

"Puar quit pushing would you" Oolong said.

"Just keep moving Oolong" Puar said as Goku and Kento noticed a purple arrow on the ground.

"Hey what's that?" Goku asked.

"An arrow? Poiting in that direction?" Kento said.

"It's a trap isn't it?" Yamcha asked.

"Got to be they think were stupid enough to follow that direction when it's obviously a trap" Tsumuri said.

"I don't know it's too obvious" Bulma said.

"Hey there's another arrow over here" Goku said as they saw him and Kento by another arrow.

"Let's check it out" Yamcha said.

"Yeah but stay on the walls" Serena said as they all went back against the walls and moved down the tunnel as they found more arrows.

"Excuse me but where are we going huh?" Oolong said as Puar kept pushing him.

They followed the arrow and soon found it lead them to a dead end.

"It's a dead end" Goku said.

"Did you have to say that Goku" Oolong said as the wall closed behind them trapping them.

"Oh no!" Yamcha said.

"Were trapped!" Bulma said.

"This is just great" Serena said.

"Looks like were stuck here" Bulma said.

"Wonderful now I get to die today too!" Oolong yelled.

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Goku asked.

"Because were prisoners" Bulma said.

"Oh don't worry about that if there's a way in there's got to be a way out" Goku said.

"Goku they're going to try and kill us!" Bulma yelled.

"Ha scary" Goku said laughing.

"Don't you take anything seriously?" Bulma asked.

"Uh food?" Goku said.

"Of course" Froze said.

"Well there's a monitor here so if that's here than there should be a camera in here somewhere" Tsumuri said.

"I can break that wall open" Yamcha said.

"Oh really? Then go right ahead" Kento said.

"I want to help to!" Goku said going into his own stance.

"You ready?" Yamcha asked going into his Wolf Fang Fist position.

"I'm ready!" Goku said as they both charged at two different walls and punched them but didn't do any damage.

"Three, two, one" Kento said as Yamcha began repeatedly punching the wall and did nothing.

"I didn't even put a dent in it the wall is too strong" Yamcha said panting.

"Why don't we give it another try" Goku said.

"Don't hurt yourself" Puar said as the monitor came on and Pilaf showed up on it laughing.

"What's wrong fools? Can't break my triple butted reinforced steel line walls can you?" Pilaf said.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked as Kento noticed a Time Breaker symbol on his hat.

"I am the ole power Emperor Pilaf!" he said.

'Not this idiot again, if Nero was here he could scare he crap out of Pilaf if he remembered what happened' Kento thought.

"So you're the jerk that stole my dragon balls!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes this is true but I didn't get all of them now did I" he said.

"Yamcha I think I can get him if I dive threw that window" Goku said.

"That's a TV set you dumbass" Yamcha said.

"Meaning his not on the other side Goku" Kento said.

"I know one of you is carrying the four-star ball hand it over to me and things will go much easier for you" Pilaf said.

"Maybe in the next millennium pal! Check this!" Bulma said pulling on her cheeks and sticking her tongue out at Pilaf.

"So that's how you want to play it little girl alright then time for the treatment!" Pilaf said as a mechanical arm came from the roof and grabbed Bulma and pulled her up as it closed.

"Oh no he's got her" Yamcha said.

"Hey what did he mean by the treatment?" Goku asked.

"I think I know" Oolong said.

"Yep they plan to force the dragon ball location out of her" Kento said.

IIIII  
Bulma came from the roof Pilaf and his gang was as she struggled to get out of the arm, "get me out of this thing right now you freak!" she yelled.

"You insolent brat! I am the great Emperor Pilaf and I'll be the only one giving the orders here today! Tell me where that last dragon ball is now" he said as Bulma gave him the finger.

"My magic finger says it's somewhere in the celling!" Bulma yelled.

"I see you actually want the treatment don't you? Oh you'll wish I would have killed you" he said laughing evilly as he covered his mouth.

"He better not lay a hand on her!" Yamcha growled as they watched from the screen.

'Serves her right' Oolong thought.

"There must be something we can do" Kento said as they watched the screen.

"Not the treatment! Have a heart!" Shu said holding onto Mai with fear.

"No please Emperor" Mai said as Pilaf approached Bulma as she closed her eyes and looked away as Pilaf blew a kiss at her.

"That's it?" Kento said.

"There now you will tell me exactly what I want to hear" Pilaf said.

"That's it a kiss?" Bulma said.

"Ah yes pretty scary don't you think?" Pilaf asked as Mai and Shu covered their faces.

"What a creep what the hell does the Time Breakers want with these three morons" Serena said.

"Is that the best you can do?" Bulma asked.

"What!" Pilaf yelled.

"Boy she pushing it! She better clam up or he'll think of something really horrible to do to her" Yamcha said.

"I kind of doubt that" Kabra said.

"Man I thought you guys were tough, that was easy a first grander can come up with something better than the treatment" Bulma said.

"What! Did you hear what she just said!" Pilaf yelled.

"Uh yeah emperor" Mai and Shu said.

"I'll have you know I got my degree for torture I'm a certified master of torture! Ahhhh! That does it!" Pilaf yelled flipped a switch as it sent Bulma back into the room with the others and dropped her hard on the ground.

"There's a college for Torturing?" Kento said.

"You okay?" Yamcha asked.

"Nice catch you guys!" Bulma groaned as yellow gas began to enter the room as everyone began to cough.

"Treatment Gas!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh man this is bad" Froze said hitting the ground.

"Oh this is knocking us out" Oolong said falling over as Yamcha did.

"Goku I can't stay awake much longer" Bulma said.

"Oh shit" Kento said hitting the ground.

When the smoke cleared everyone in the room was out cold sleeping away where they landed as the wall lifted up.

"Emperor Pilaf will always prevail kids yes you think you can out smart me but I'll tell you...uh" Pilaf said as the gas began to affect him as he tried hard to stay awake, "I'll tell you quite dreaming" he said fallign over.

"Oh emperor!" Shu said with a gas mask like Mai.

"How fitting a victim of his own vapors, Shu you take the emperor back to his chamber I'll look for the ball" Mai said.

"All righty" Shu said dragging Emperor Pilaf away.

"Let's see here, nope" Mai said checking Oolong first.

"Nothing here" she said checking Yamcha.

"Ah what do we have here?" Mai said flipping Goku over.

"Ah that's the one, now we can summon the eternal dragon!" Mai said holding up Goku dragon ball.

"So that's his plans huh?" a hooded man said as Mai gasped and turned to see the hooded Saiyan.

"My lord what are you doing here there's gas!" Mai said backing to a wall.

"Your silly gas has no effect on me, now tell me does that little blue wart plan to get the DNA or not?" he asked.

"Of course! We'll start collecting the samples when the emperor awake" Mai said.

"You better because this is a perfect opportunity to get three samples and you're wasting time I hope you don't plan to fail the Time Breakers because if our heroes here succeed in making sure everything goes right then I see three heads on a platter somewhere in the near future we already had three bunny stew so make sure that wart doesn't make the same mistake!" the man said disappearing.

IIIIII  
When our heroes awoke most groaned as they got off the floor they slept on.

"Ugh" Bulma groaned as she saw Goku dragon ball bag on the ground and screamed.

"Bulma be quiet I have a headache" Serena said.

"The dragon ball! It's gone! It's gone!" she screamed.

"What?" Kento said as Bulma ran over to Goku.

"Goku you got to wake up! They took it! The four-star ball is gone! They got all seven of them now!" Bulma yelled as Yamcha woke up and looked to see Bulma breast close to his face as he screamed and jumped to the nearest wall.

"Good you're awake!" Bulma said.

"Oh my neck is killing me!" Froze said.

"I'm exhausted" Goku said.

"Then wake up because your dragon ball is gone!" Bulma yelled.

"No way! I hid that!" Goku said.

"Oh what if that crazy little troll already used the balls to summon the dragon!" Bulma cried.

"Great!" Yamcha yelled.

"Look the cell door open" Paur said as they all looked to see it was open.

"Do you think they forgot to close it?" Bulma asked.

"It could be another trap" Goku said.

"Yeah but why would they set another trap for us if we were already trap?" Yamcha said.

"I wouldn't say they forgot more like fear made it slip their mind" the hooded Saiyan said coming from around the corner as Team Hero saw the Time Breakers symbol on his hood.

"A Time Breaker!" Kento yelled getting to his feet.

"Relax brat consider this a chance to get back what's your or making sure Pilaf does his job" he said disappearing around the corner.

"Get back here!" Kento yelled running after him.

"Kento wait!" Serena yelled as they all chased after Kento.

Kento stopped when he and the others went around the corner and saw Pilaf gang as everyone in the room stared at each other.

"Have you made your wish?" Bulma asked as Pilaf shook his head no.

"Have you seen the hooded guy?" Kento asked as he shook his head again.

"Give me back my grandpa!" Goku yelled as Pilaf Gang took off running.

"Quick get them!" Yamcha yelled.

"You get the hell back here!" Kento yelled running after them with the others as they found a room with multiple paths.

"Now which way?" Bulma asked.

"Oh what do you think Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"Gee I don't know" Goku said.

"Well we have to go somewhere" Kento said as the room shook as the wall behind them slammed into them and threw them into a large pinball room as they all began bouncing off the metal bouncers in the whole room as a giant pinball went rolling into the room

"Whoa!" Kento yelled jumped out of the giant pinball way.

Goku then tried to punch the ball but got sent crashing into the wall as the other went to the escape.

"Come on Goku were leaving!" Yamcha yelled.

"Ow! Ow! OW!" Goku said running after them as the pinball followed.

Most of the group was screaming as they ran down the tunnel with the pinball chasing after as they quickly hid around the corner as the pinball went down the tunnel.

"Take that your oversize ball bearing! You lose!" Oolong yelled as the ball came back up as they ran down the tunnel as the pinball chased after them.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you!" Bulma yelled.

"How the hell should I know that the ball had an IQ!" Oolong yelled.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Kento yelled as the ball began busting threw walls.

"I don't want to die like this! Not wearing clean underwear!" Oolong yelled.

"Oolong you're so gross!" Serena yelled.

The reach a giant stairs of dominos as they ran down them with the ball chasing after them knocking the dominos over.

"Jump!" Tsumuri yelled as they saw a large jump and jumped as the ball fell behind them and they stopped to catch their breaths and found a red room.

"It looks like there is a tunnel behind that curtain it could be a way out of here, or a trap" Yamcha said as they saw a pair of curtain at the end of the red room.

"What should we do?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know" Yamcha said.

"I want my mommy" Oolong said.

The curtain then moved as they saw a giant pinball as spotlights hit in and most of the group began to scream again as the ball came at them and they ran back where they came from.

They were running down the tunnel when they saw a dead end ahead, "oh no were trapped!" Yamcha yelled as they all turned around to see the ball coming at them as the group began to scream but stopped inches away from them.

"It stopped" Goku said as it rolled back then stopped, "that's weird"

"Are we alive?" Bulma asked as the wall came down blocking them from the ball and locking them in a new cell.

"You know there's something familiar about this room" Goku said.

"No! It's the same room we started in!" Bulma cried.

"Oh that is screwed up" Kabra said as they heard Pilaf laughing and saw him on the screen.

"Excellent your all safe that's nice I was worried that you would see me be crowned supreme ruler of the world! Well I got to go and make my wish I'll see you at my inauguration okay? Bye!" Pilaf said as the screen turned off.

"Oh no! There has got to be a way out of this tomb!" Bulma yelled hitting the wall.

"Goku you have to use the Kamehameha Wave! I'm afraid it's our only hope right now" Yamcha said.

"I can try but how do you know about the Kamehameha Wave?" Goku said.

"Yeah how do you know?" Kento said crossing his arms.

"Never mind that guys we need every second we can get! Now hurry" Yamcha yelled.

"Right I'll do it!" Goku said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled blasting a hole in the wall not big enough for them.

"Oops I guess I need a little more practice look at that hole it's pretty small huh?" Goku said.

"Thanks Goku move it!" Yamcha said looking out the hole, "look there they are right there! It looks like they're about to call the dragon! We have to stop them! Wait I got it! Puar do you think you can turn into a bat fly down there and try and steal one of those dragon balls?"

"Sure!" Puar siad.

"Great idea!" Bulma said as Puar turned into a bat and took off threw the hole.

"Oolong go help her! Now!" Bulma yelled.

"Why should I?" Oolong asked.

"Because I'll yell piggy every ten seconds until you do!" Bulma yelled.

"Easy there Bulma just settle down! Alright!" Oolong said turning into a bat and flew off to help Puar.

"Hurry up Oolong!" Puar yelled.

"I'm hurrying!" Oolong yelled.

"Rise Eternal dragon and hear the wish of he who summons you!" Pilaf yelled as the dragon balls began to glow all at once as the sky began to be filled with black clouds as green lightning hit the dragon balls as a gold light grew.

"Oh no they're too late!" Serena yelled as the dragon began to form.

"Were tool late Oolong the dragon is already here" Puar said.

"Now what are we going to do? We just can't stand here and watch!" Yamcha said.

"Oh we have no choice!" Bulma said.

"Hey let me see!" Goku said.

"I can't believe it! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" Pilaf said.

'At last my greatest dreams are finally coming true! Soon the whole world will be at my beckon call!' Pilaf thought.

The dragon then finally formed as the giant green dragon floated above all of them and looked down at them.

"Wow he's huge!" Goku said.

"Who has summoned me?" Shenron asked.

"That would be me, I did" Pilaf said.

"Tell me your wish but beware for each will come true" Shenron said.

"We got to do something! We can't just let the whole world go to ruin!" Yamcha yelled.

"What are we opposed to do?" Kento said.

"Speak!' Shenron said.

"Do something you stupid pig!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh my god" Kento said as the other Time Force Heroes remember the result of this wish.

"I hope he ate already" Oolong said.

"Uh huh" Puar said.

"Alright then I'm ready" Pilaf said.

"Whoa this is it guys he's about to make his wish!" Goku said.

"Now I'll never get a date!" Yamcha yelled.

"My boyfriend!" Bulma cried.

"Wow you two had lame wishes!" Tsumuri said.

"I wish for uh" Pilaf said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled firing another kai blast and made another smaller hole, "darn that didn't work!"

"The Kamehameha made me hungry but I'm not going to give up yet!" Goku said.

"That a boy!" Kento said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"You try my patience's!" Shenron growled.

"I'm sorry! It's just that I've never done this before" Pilaf said.

"Make a wish! Now!" Shenron said.

"Yes of course a wish how silly of me, my wish-"

"I'm a coward I don't want to be a hero! I don't want to save the day! And these boxers are chafing!" Oolong said running towards Pilaf.

"I would like to have Supreme, I want to have the world-"

"The world most comfortable pair of ultra-soft underwear!" Oolong yelled jumping off Pilaf head.

Shenron eyes the glowed red as the heroes ran out from the large hole Goku made.

"Did he just say?" Tsumuri said.

"Uh huh" Kento said nodding as the sky cleared and a pair of white panties fell from the sky and landed on Oolong face.

"I think that little pervert just saved the world!" Yamcha said.

"Maybe he's not such a coward after all!" Bulma said.

"You dolt!" Pilaf yelled.

"Your wish has been granted" Shenron said turning gold and turned into a giant gold ball then shrunk back into the seven dragon balls as they shot off in seven different directions.

"All of the dragon balls just flew away" Goku said.

"That what happens when the dragon grants a wish the balls are spread all over the Earth again" Bulma said.

"What! Then that means the dragon ball grandpa gave me to remember him bye is gone!" Goku said.

"I see Oolong enjoying his panties" Kento said as they saw Oolong wearing the underwear on his head.

"Seize him! I want that pig for dinner!" Pilaf yelled as Oolong ran for it as Shu and Mai chased him.

"The others have escaped too! I want them all exterminated! Rejects kill them!" Pilaf yelled as Rejects began to crawl from their hiding spots.

"Let's go Puar!" Oolong yelled grabbing her hand as they ran.

"We can take those two!" Yamcha said as guns got fired at them, "or not!" he yelled running with Bulma.

"Goku get the hell up!" Kento yelled kicking away a Knee Stabber.

"I'm too hungry to go anywhere" Goku said.

"You're too hungry!" Bulma yelled.

"Using a lot of energy like that really take it out of you!" Serena yelled snapping a Knee Stabber neck.

"You're going to be too dead to go anywhere if you don't move it now come on!" Yamcha yelled grabbing Goku arm as they ran.

"Damn Rejects are everywhere!" Tsumuri yelled punching one away.

They then heard six loud whistles as the Dog Police was now released.

"We have to find Yamcha and the others!" Puar said.

"You want to find those whinny goof balls go right ahead! I already save the world once today I feel like I did my civic duty!" Oolong said.

"You mean you're just going to leave your friends behind!" Puar said as the ground by them explode as they screamed to see a pack of dogs, Knee Stabbers and Wind Whackers and Bouncy Punchers.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Oolong yelled as they ran.

IIIII

"We could be running into another trap Yamcha!" Bulma yelled as they ran down a tunnel.

"What's worse getting torn apart by the Rejects or a trap!" Froze yelled.

"Start thinking positive for a change and run fast Bulma you're falling behind!" Yamcha yelled.

The roof then opened up as Dog Police and Rejects jumped into the tunnel.

"Think positive huh!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine it doesn't work!" Yamcha said.

"Okay so I see like twenty vicious mutts and three different kinds of Rejects here" Kento said as the dogs and Rejects growled.

"Snap out of it Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"I'm too hungry" Goku said.

"Here they come dinner time Goku!" Yamcha yelled throwing Goku at the running Rejects and dogs.

"Goku you can have the dogs but don't eat those other things!" Serena yelled as Goku kicked a dog.

"Yum!" Goku said drawing his Power Pole then began whacking each dog and Reject on the head.

"Here comes more!" Kabra yelled.

"Looks like were on clean up duty!" Yamcha said going into battle stance.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as he began beating on dogs as Team Hero took at the Rejects.

"Damn Rejects just die!" Tsumuri yelled knocking out the last one.

"Come on guys let's get out of this stinking dog kennel!" Yamcha said as they all began running down the tunnel as more Rejects and Police Dogs chased after them.

Soon they found themselves in a large room as they fought off more dogs and Rejects as Goku knocked them all into a pile and Yamcha kicked over a table on them.

IIIII

"They're gaining on us!" Puar yelled.

"Don't worry I'm an expert at running away!" Oolong said as he tripped and fell into Puar as they fell into a room.

"Okay maybe it wasn't so graceful but at least I got us away from the dogs and monsters" Oolong said.

"You know we could just turn into birds and fly out of here" Puar said.

"You ready Puar?" Oolong asked.

"Okay let's go!" they said both exploding in smoke and turned into two birds as they began to fly and Goku and the others landed on them.

"Nice going Goku! Next time you want to use your stupid Power Pole to get us to a window don't!" Kento yelled.

"Ow now that smart! Oh great more dogs!" Yamcha said rubbing his head.

"And Rejects" Kento said as he and Yamcha ran to the running enemy and began punching and kicking the Rejects and dogs.

"I need some food bad" Goku said.

"Attack!" Mai and Shu yelled as Bulma scream as they landed in front of them.

"Hold it pal drop that mutt!" Shu yelled as Kento and Yamcha saw a gun and sword pointed to their friends.

"Yamcha" Bulma said.

They then heard laughing and saw Pilaf standing on a set of stairs above them.

"Oh great" Kento said.

Later that day they were locked in a new cell with metal walls and a glass roof.

"I bet Goku can't blast a hole this time it's made of some weird metal!" Oolong said.

"No big deal look there's no ceiling" Goku said.

"Yes there is it's probably made of glass" Bulma said.

"It can't be harder than my head just watch this!" Goku said jumping up and hit his head on the glass and they could tell it hurt when Goku hit the ground rubbing his head.

"And from the looks of it tempered glass" Bulma said.

"Well I'm not giving up! First were going to get out of here then were going to find all seven dragon balls again" Yamcha said.

"There won't be any dragon balls for a year" Bulma said.

"What do you mean!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah what give?" Oolong asked.

"It's all a part of the legend once the eternal dragon grants a wish the dragon balls are scattered across the Earth again they become inert for a full year in other word you would be able to tell they were dragon balls they'll just look like round stones" Bulma said.

"Are you serious?" Yamcha asked.

"Yikes that's harsh" Oolong said.

"I can't believe it I have to be shy around women for another year!" Yamcha said.

"And I have to wait another year for a boyfriend" Bulma said.

"Once again you two have the stupidest wishes I've ever heard" Tsumuri said.

"I wouldn't worry your pretty little heads about what going to happen a year from now, you all are going to be terminated tomorrow! I hope your enjoying your accommodations because I personally design the cell you are in I call it my easy bake office! I wanted to see how hot I can make a room by absorbing all of the sun rays! It's pleasant in there now but wait until the sun comes up then get ready to broil! I'm going to roast you alive and enjoy every minute of it!" Pilaf said on the intercom.

"That fiend! We got to get out of here!" Yamcha said.

"Oh no my skin going to fry up and I'm going to get premature wrinkles!" Bulma said.

"At least you'll die with a tan" Oolong said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah that's right, I'll be dead! I don't want to die! I'm too young!" Bulma yelled as she cried.

"I am too!" Oolong said as he cried.

"I can't die now!" Yamcha said.

"Oh no! Oh no!" Puar said hopping around.

"I'm hungry" Goku said.

"This is getting annoying" Kento said.

Minutes later Yamcha was punching at the wall as Goku did another Kamehameha to a wall to no effect.

"Come you guys you can do it!" Bulma cheered.

"That's right struggle do you two idiots really think you can break threw three solid feet of my super special steel!" Pilaf said.

"He's right it's not going to work were stuck here" Yamcha said.

"Sleep well and I'll wake you up early for toast!" Pilaf said as he laughed.

"Will you shut the hell up! You laugh is so annoying you little blue zit!" Kento yelled.

Later that day all of them lay on the wall as Team Hero waited for the escape they knew would happen.

"You'd think he would have given us a last request" Oolong said.

"Well I have a last request! Oolong will you please shut up!" Bulma yelled.

"Request denied glamor girl!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh" Puar said as they noticed she was looking at the full moon.

"Oh shit!" Kento said as he and Serena looked away.

"That must be it our ticket out of here" Froze whispered.

"Hey Puar what are you doing up there?" Oolong asked.

"Nothing just watching the moon" Oolong said.

"How can you watch the moon? Aren't you worried about tomorrow?" Oolong asked.

"Yeah that's why I'm looking at the moon its soothing look how full it is tonight doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy" Puar said.

"I'm a pig! I am warm and fuzzy!" Oolong yelled.

"A full moon? Did you guys now that a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?" Goku said.

"Oh come on Goku your making that up there's no such thing, you should put that imagination to better use and figure a way to get us out of here" Bulma said.

"But I'm not making it up Bulma my grandpa was trampled to death by that monster" Goku said as Team Heroes eyes widen knowing what really happened.

"What! Gohan the Supreme Martial Arts Master? That's got to be one big savage monster!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah it destroyed our house and crushed all our trees" Goku said.

"What did it look like Goku?" Oolong asked.

"I'm not really sure I slept through the whole thing" Goku said.

"What! How can you sleep if a huge monster was fighting your grandpa and wrecking your house?" Oolong said.

"I don't know the last thing I remember was grandpa warning me about the full moon and how I should never ever look at it" Goku said as the others eyes widen, "of course that didn't have anything to do with the monster grandpa was always saying these really strange things and uh what are you guys doing?" Goku asked as he saw all his friends but Team Hero in the corner.

"Oh nothing" Yamcha said.

"Hey Goku can I ask you a little something?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Sure" Goku said.

"That night your grandfather was killed did you happen to look at the full moon?" she asked.

"Well I think I did just before I feel asleep why?" Goku asked.

"Yes Bulma why?" Kento said taking advantage of their fears and let his tail serve behind him.

"Kento that not funny!" Serena said.

"I'm getting a little nervous" Yamcha said.

"You're not the only one" Bulma said.

"I had a feeling that Goku wasn't just some ordinary kid and I think I was right" Yamcha said.

"I'm at a loss here Yamcha how do we find out for sure?" Bulma asked.

"How do you find out what for sure?" Goku asked.

"Yes you could always ask an expert who know his stuff but then again I'm not telling" Kento said.

"I guess we can make them look at the moon and then there wouldn't be any doubts at all" Oolong said.

"That's true" Yamcha said.

"But what if he...what if he does turn into a monster? We'd end up just like his grandpa" Bulma said.

"Yeah that would be a lot of fun" Oolong said sarcastically.

"What to do what to do?" Kento said.

"Kento that's not funny anymore" Tsumuri said.

"Let's not chance it it's far too dangerous" Yamcha said.

"I'm with you!" Bulma said "Goku be very careful not to look at the moon! It's right above you!"

"Huh?" Goku said turning to look at it as they screamed.

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Goku said as they stopped screaming.

"Are you okay Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Of course I am!" Goku said.

"You had us scared there kid" Oolong said.

"I knew it was just coincidences" Bulma said.

"Three, two, one" Kento said.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked.

"Look at Goku again" Kento said as they eyes had turned red and his heart beat began to increase as they all screamed.

"Guys just stay against the wall! He's transforming!" Kento said.

"Into what!" Yamcha yelled.

"I suggest we run but I don't know where!" Oolong yelled.

"Just stay on the walls!" Serena said as Goku began to breath heavily.

"Goku stop it this isn't funny!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't think he joking!" Yamcha yelled as they saw Goku body shake as his muscles began to grow.

"Just don't move! Once he become a Great Ape he'll kill anything that moves!" Kento yelled.

"A Great Ape!" Bulma screamed.

Goku eyes then turned white as his clothes began to tear off as the Z-Gang began to scream louder holding each other.

"Just stay back!" Kabra said as Goku teeth turned to fangs and fur began to grow on his body as his skin changed color and he began to grow a snout as he began to grow over them as he began to crack the glass above them.

"What the hell is he!" Bulma yelled.

"Our escape!" Kento yelled as Goku broke through the roof and began to walk away.

"He's walking away you guys! We better make a break for it or this place is going to be rubble before he can change back!" Yamcha yelled.

"He can't change back! Not until the moon is gone! Now we run!" Serena yelled as Great Ape Goku roared.

Goku then began smashing the whole castle "Alright come on lets go there's no time to lose!" Yamcha yelled as they climbed out of their cell.

"Well give me a hand here you big idiot!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh you mean me?" Yamcha said.

"Who do you think I mean!" Bulma yelled as Oolong gave her a boost and made her fall off the wall Yamcha was standing on and crash into the ground below.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Kento yelled.

While running from Goku rampage a shake made Bulma fall and in the ground hard.

"Oh Bulma are you okay?" Yamcha asked.

"What's the matter kid?" Oolong asked.

"It's my leg!" Bulma groaned.

"Don't worry I'll get you" Oolong said trying to carry her, "hey Don Wallen don't you see I need a hand here!"

"I'm sorry I just can't" Yamcha said.

"Come on Yamcha you can do it!" Puar said.

"Here he comes Yamcha pick her up!" Kento yelled as they saw Great Ape Goku drawing near.

"What the hell are you waiting for!" Oolong yelled.

"Yamcha come on!" Puar yelled.

"Oh boy!" Yamcha growled picking up Oolong Bulma and Puar and began running with the others.

"Is he following!" Tsumuri yelled as they ran.

"I'm not looking back!" Kento yelled as they all quickly hid behind a large boulder as they panted.

"I did it! I did it! I can't believe I did it" Yamcha panted.

"Well I can thanks for playing my knight in shining armor" Bulma said as Yamcha threw them away from him.

"No he not over it yet" Kento said shaking his head.

"I can't believe I actually touched a girl and I'm still alright" Yamcha said.

"Dude touching a girl not going to kill us well unless you touch her without her permission" Kento said.

A plane then began shooting at Goku as the others saw Pilaf attacking Goku.

"Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"Leave him alone you jerks!" Serena yelled.

"Oh no!" Bulma said.

"Oh he's a big hairy ape that no reason to shoot him!" Oolong yelled.

Goku face then turned red as he roared and began swinging at Pilaf plane.

When Pilaf and the gang saw it was not effecting Goku they played the bug card and shoot a heat seeking missle at him.

"Oh no!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku!" Kento yelled.

Horror hit all of them when they saw Goku fall on his back.

"Is Goku dead?" Bulma asked.

"Oh Goku!" Puar said.

When they saw Pilaf had gotten out to kick at the ape in anger they saw Goku began to rise again as it roared at Pilaf and his gang.

"He's alive!" Bulma said as Pilaf and his gang got back in their plane and into the sky as Goku threw a piece of the castle at the plane and made it crash toward the heroes.

"Run it's coming right for us!" Yamcha yelled as they all ran from the piece of castle Goku threw as it hit the ground and Pilaf plane crashed.

"That's it time for the big bugs time to call the king of Rejects!" Pilaf yelled pulling out a whistle and blew on it as the earth began to shake.

"What's going on?" Kento asked as they heard a roaring and they all turned to see a massive Reject that was bigger than Goku but was in the form of Great Ape with a fusion of the T-Rex as the hybrid roared and they saw the collar on it's next.

"A Reject Maximus!" Serena yelled that thing power level insane there's no way we can beat that on our own!" Tsumuri said.

"It's coming help me!" Bulma yelled as they saw she was pinned under the piece of the castle Goku had thrown before.

"Quick move it!" Kento yelled as Yamcha tried to get it to budge.

The Maxims then came running towards them as Kento and his friends began firing kai blasts at it as it did no effect.

"Yamcha hurry!" Kento yelled.

"Here it comes!" Oolong yelled as they got Bulma free as the Maximus formed a kai ball in it's mouth and seconds before it launched it Goku tackled the Maximus to the ground.

"We need to run now!" Kento yelled as they all hid and watched the Maximus and Great Ape struggle.

"Kento his power level not enough to beat it he'll be killed!" Serena said as they watched the Maximus throw Goku to the ground and hit him with a kai blasts.

"Dammit! Guys get away I'm about to do something crazy" Kento said.

"What will you do?" Bulma asked.

"Great Apes always help each other out in fights it like an animal instinct I plan to transform and give him an edge!" Kento said.

"Are you crazy!" Yamcha yelled.

"We have no choice! Goku will be killed if I don't!" Kento yelled as the other knew he was right.

"Please be careful" Serena said kissing him as they all ran away as Kento took a deep breath then looked up at the full moon.

The Maximus was slamming its foot down on Goku repeatedly when a gold kai blast came from the side and hit the Maximus of Goku as Great Ape Goku looked to see a growling Golden Great Ape Kento.

'Serena! When I beat the Maximus tell Yamcha to find a way to cut of Goku tail! I'm in control so tell if he goes anywhere near my tail I'll eat him!' Kento yelled threw Saiyan thoughts.

'Got it!' Serena replied as Kento roared as the Maximus charge at Kento.

Kento then Punched the Maximus jaw then grabbed it head and put it in a chock hold.

The Heroes down below watched as the Maximus tried to break from Kento grip and saw its little arms squirming up to try and get free.

Kento then opened his mouth and began forming a kai ball as he quickly pried the Maximus mouth open and fired a blast inside as the Maximus explode and Great Ape Goku roared as he got up.

"Puar turn into a big pair of scissors and cut his tail off!" Yamcha yelled.

"Right!" Puar said transforming and cut Goku tail off as the ape roared and began to glow blue as their friends down below saw Goku was beginning to shrink and lose all his ape features and turned into his naked old self.

"Well he's back to himself uh well almost" Oolong said looking at the tail he held.

Great ape Kento held the sleeping Goku in one of his large hands as he looked to the others and nodded.

"Wow are you sure Kento not going to kill us?" Bulma asked.

"No Kento won't hurt us, he in full control unlike Goku was and trust me Goku won't remember anything" Serena said.

'Serena find me and Goku our spare clothes before morning I don't feel like strutting my stuff to everyone' Kento said.

'Of course' Serena said.

The next morning Goku was still asleep as Kento finished getting dressed and came out from behind a boulder and began fixing his air.

"Is he awake yet?" he asked.

"No he's still asleep" Serena said.

"That was quite a predicament that Goku got us into huh?" Oolong said.

"Yeah but if he hadn't change into a Great Ape we all would have been barbeque in Pilaf cell" Yamcha said.

"We better not tell him that he stomped his grandpa to death it would just break his little heart" Bulma said.

"He won't remember last night so we need a story to tell him of how we escaped how he ended up naked and with a missing tail" Serena said.

"It's just so hard to believe" Bulma said.

"So what's the deal is Goku so kind of alien?" Oolong asked as sweat fell from the back of Team Heroes heads, "he looks normal enough"

"Something's are better left unsaid Oolong trust me" Kento said.

"I have a feeling he'll be quite normal not that his tail been cut off" Yamcha said.

"I sure hope so I got enough friends with weird hang ups already not mentioning any names of course" Bulma said.

"Well that's nice" Kento said sarcastically as Goku turned to his side and began to wake.

"Oh boy he's waking up!" Oolong said a Goku yawned.

"Goodness!" Goku yawned.

"Good morning kid" Oolong said.

"Hi" Goku said.

"So feeling light hearted this morning are we?" Oolong said.

"Yeah! Oh? My clothes are gone!" Goku said.

"You don't remember anything do you Goku?" Yamcha asked.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"How about sharing some of your clothes with Goku Oolong" Bulma said.

"Anything but my undies made from the finest cotton in the universe they're extremely comfortable!" Oolong said touching the panties on his head.

"Oolong!" Bulma said.

"Alright then he can burrow my pants" Oolong said taking off his overalls and let Goku wear them, "check it out! Now that's a defiant improvement that's style!"

"Your legs are a lot shorter than mine are" Goku said.

"Hey what's with the wise crack huh!" Oolong yelled as Goku fell over, "didn't mean to frighten you kid"

"You didn't I just can't seem to stand up" Goku said.

"That not too surprising you probably need some time to balance without your tail" Yamcha said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Goku asked.

"Look behind you" Kento said as Goku eyes widen.

"Oh no way! My tail gone you guys! Where could it have gone? I can't believe it it's really gone you guys! I'm sure it was there last night it just disappeared! Vanished! I don't know!" Goku said.

"Oh this is sad to watch" Kento said.

"I guess I should wait for it to come back" Goku said as everyone fell over.

"Please tell me it can't grow back" Bulma whispered.

"Sorry Bulma not so sure never had my tail off so we'll just have to find out" Kento said.

"You are one strange little kid Goku" Oolong said.

"Where's my Power Pole?" Goku asked.

"Oh it's that way where the castle used to be" Yamcha said.

"It's demolished!" Goku yelled running to it, "I sure hope my Power Pole still out here" he said as he fell on his face and got back up "Ow!" he said as he kept running then fell over again.

"What are we going to do now? We can't look for the dragon balls for a whole year so I guess we just go our separate ways hug?" Oolong said.

"Yeah that seems like the thing to do" Bulma said.

"Hey it's time to wake up my furry little friend" Yamcha said waking Puar up.

"Oh well I guess it will be a whole year before I can have my wish granted for a new boyfriend" Bulma said.

'So I got to spend another year acting like a lunk head every time a pretty girl comes around, I'll never get a girlfriend!' Yamcha thought as they looked at each other.

"Hmm I guess we can go back to headquarters and meet up with you guys a year from now" Kento said as they heard Goku laughing as he came running back with his Power Pole as he fell on his face.

"Hey Oolong I found it!" Goku said as Goku saw Oolong and Team Hero annoyed expression, "is something buggy you guys?"

"Yeah get a load of Tweedledee and Tweedledum" Oolong said as Goku saw the two laughing and dancing and holding hands.

"It looks like they're hearing music boy that sure is weird" Goku said.

"It's call young stupid love Goku" Kento said as Yamcha accidently kicked Bulma.

"Oh no did I hurt you Bulma? Here let me see" Yamcha said getting down.

"Oh a little but that's okay" Bulma said putting her hand on his back, "I feel fine now, you saved my life remember?"

"Um I don't mean to interrupt you guys but um" Oolong said as Bulma and Yamcha ignored him.

"I think Yamcha and I decided that we want to spend a little more time together" she said as Yamcha laughed nervously, "so why don't we all go back to the city? Pretty cool idea huh?"

"That sounds good but I think I'll go to Master Roshi and train like my grandpa did, I want to get strong!" Goku said.

"But Goku you're the strongest kid I know" Bulma said.

"Yeah but when I hit that castle it didn't even shake so if someone else can come along and tear the whole thing down then I really need to go and train" Goku said.

"What the hell are you talking about Goku you're the one who des-" Oolong said but Puar cut him off and covered his mouth.

"Oh just ignore the pig!" Kento said.

"We'll miss you Goku and what about you Oolong?" Bulma asked.

"Well I don't know do you think I look like a big city pig?" Oolong asked.

"Are you kidding? You'll be the talk of the town especially with that underwear on your head" Bulma said.

"Your just jealous because I got these from the dragon!" Oolong yelled as he crossed his arm as the others laughed, "oh well I guess I'll go you guys need me"

"I know when a year goes by lets go looking for the dragon balls again!" Goku said.

"We don't need dragon balls anymore Goku" Bulma said as she and Yamcha laughed.

"Hey how will I ever find my grandpa dragon ball without you or your radar Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Well I'll tell you what kid how about I just give you as a going away present to remind you of all the good times we had together" Bulma said holding out the radar.

"Oh wow thank you!" Goku said.

"I'm sorry guys but we can't meet again" Kento said.

"What why not?" Bulma asked.

"Once we head back a new team will come in and take over for us they're really good friends of ours and I know you'll love them but we will miss you guys" Kento said.

"You mean we'll never see each other again?" Oolong asked.

"No you will see us again that's a promise" Tsumuri said as Yamcha threw a Dynocapse as a plane emerged.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Goku I want you to become just as strong as Master Roshi okay" Yamcha said shaking Goku hand.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"You know I'll never forget you Goku" Bulma said.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as his cloud flew down in front of him.

"Alright Nimbus to Master Roshi and step on it!" Goku said getting on.

"You go get them kid!" Oolong said.

"You too Oolong!" Goku said.

Soon everyone got onto their vehicles and road to the sky together as they parted ways.

"Goodbye Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Bye guys!" Goku yelled as he flew off in another direction.

"I hope Reyoto and the others can take care of things" Serena said.

"They will but Goku may get a beating if he doesn't use manners around him" Froze said.

"Oh poor Goku" Kabra said.

"Looks like the rest of the time line is clear for about a year guys so come back and rest while Team Berserker takes over" Hope said.

"Got it!" Kento said as they left the timeline.

A.N. That's it for Team Hero now it's Team Berserker turn! Please Review.


	11. The Tournament Begins!

Chapter Ten: The Tournament Begins!

Team Berserker found themselves at the tournament stadium in the middle of the night as people still set up for the tournament the next day.

"Why the hell do we have to be here the day of the tournament?" Harker asked.

'Because anyone of the Time Breakers may enter the tournament so Bash will use his powers to make one of us take out the Time Breaker in the tournament' Frost wrote.

"Wait we have to fight?" Naomi asked.

"If any Time Breakers show up" Bash said.

"You know this may be the first tournament any of us might enter" Naomi said.

"She right the Cell Games could count but we never actually fought" Reyoto said.

"All these guys are weak" Bash said as they checked up the competition.

"Hey guys you sense any one above average power level?" Harker asked.

"No but we should enter anyway just in case" Reyoto said as they saw Roshi and kid Goku and Krillin signing up.

"Hey kid" Reyoto said as Goku looked up at him.

"Hey you guys remind me of some friends of mine, oh! You're the ones Kento told us about!" Goku said.

"Yep I'm Reyoto this is Naomi, he's Frost that Bash and he's Harker" he said.

"Wow you two have tails too! My gone now" Goku said.

"Well don't worry about it" Naomi said.

"Hey! Hey Goku!" they heard Yamcha yelled.

"Did you say my name?" Goku asked Krillin.

"No" Krillin said as Yamcah approached.

"Hey Goku long time no see" Yamcha said.

"Who's he?" Goku asked not recognizing Yamcha with his hair cut short.

"Ha! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha said doing the stance.

"Yamcha!" Goku said.

"That Yamcha?" Reyoto said wondering when Yamcha will get the scar.

"I thought you'd like that" Yamcha said.

"Oh wow! I guess I didn't recognize you because your hair fell off your head" Goku said.

"Bulma said long hair was out this year" Yamcha said.

"That a lie I love my Reyoto long hair" Naomi said.

"Ah thanks babe" Reyoto said.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Krillin asked.

"He's Yamcha he's friends with me and they're friends too" Goku said.

"So who are you guys?" Yamcha asked.

"Okay he's Reyoto that's Harker, he's Frost, he's Bash and I'm Naomi" she said repeating the introduction again.

"This guy name Krillin and he's my new friend and training partner" Goku said.

"Hello Krillin" Yamcha said.

"Hello" Krillin said.

"Well it's done you're signed up" Roshi said.

"Huh? Goku?" Bulma said walking in with ice-cream with Puar and Oolong.

"Bulma Oolong Puar!" Goku said.

"And looks who looking sharp" Oolong said.

"You think so?" Goku said.

"So how have you guys been?" Goku asked.

"Great!" Puar said.

"Goku how in the world did you end up at the tournament?" Bulma asked.

"Hello!" Roshi said as Bulma and Puar screamed and dropped their ice-creams.

"Oh gosh it's you!" Bulma said.

"Just ignore him maybe he'll go away" Naomi said.

"Hey thanks for telling me that you were moving I stopped by the island to see how Goku was doing and your whole house was gone!" Bulma said.

"Well that pad more for loving then training martial arts, Bulma I keep thinking about the last I saw you remember? You wore that bunny suit remember? Remember?" Roshi said.

"You wore a bunny suit?" Nomi said as she and the rest of her team began to snicker.

"Shut the hell up!" Bulma yelled smacking him with a hammer and sent him flying.

"Old man filthy as dirt" Oolong said.

"Well Goku I guess we better all hang out together while we still can" Yamcha said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Because we're all going to be rivals at the tournament tomorrow" Yamcha said.

"That's true" Naomi said.

"Hold on I thought the tournament started tonight" Goku said.

"Afraid not kid everyone gets checked in tonight it all starts in the morning" Bulma said.

"Oh man! But I want to start!" Goku said.

"Oh quit your whining you'll have your fun tomorrow" Reyoto said.

"But for now these little fighters need their rest for tomorrow so we'll see every in that ring" Naomi said.

After a goodnights sleep the tournament began early in the morning as the group found the tournament was full of people.

"I hate crowds" Bulma said.

"Do you think they're all fighting?" Goku asked.

"Well punch one and see" Krillin said.

"Okay just stay close to me boys don't get lost staring" Roshi said.

"Will all the athletes that are registered for the World Martials Arts Tournament please gather in the contest room" a man with a megaphone said.

"Loud mouth" Roshi said.

"You have no room to talk perv" Reyoto said.

"This is as far as I can escort so do your best" Roshi said.

"Right!" Goku and Krillin said.

"Now one more thing you obviously can't fight in suits so here!" Roshi said digging through his suitcase and pulled out an orange fighting gi.

Five minutes later Goku and Krillin finished putting on their new gi's "wow this outfit is awesome!" Goku said.

"It's so bright I hope we don't stand out" Krillin said.

"It looks good Goku yeah!" Oolong said.

"And Krillin have you seen what we're wearing people just won't stop staring at us" Bash said as Reyoto growled at the people staring.

"Take a damn picture it will last long!" Reyoto yelled as the people ran in fear.

"Wow Reyoto is nothing like Kento" Bulma said.

The first road block will be the elimination round and only ten top fighter will move on from there to the actual tournament so take this seriously I'll be watching from the crowd you won't see me okay?" Roshi said.

"Well work hard master" Krillin said.

"Put your gut into it" Bulma said to Yamcha.

"Yeah I've been training way to hard not to and I'll try not to get hurt" Yamcha said.

"You sure you want to go in alone Reyoto?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah you heard him only ten people move on so it's better if I go in since we all know I'm stronger and we may encounter a very powerful enemy here" Reyoto said.

"I'll make sure to fix the match if that happens" Bash said.

"Good luck babe" Naomi said.

"I will" Reyoto said.

Inside the stadium were several rings as fighters all did workouts, "wow so all these people can fight?" Goku asked.

"Yep all of them are fighters alright" Reyoto said.

"I'm starting to feel real quezzy" Krillin said.

"Just relax kid you'll be fine trust me" Reyoto said as a gong was rung.

"Attention! The worlds Martial Arts Tournament Elimination Round begins!" a man with a megaphone said.

"Hey Reyoto who stronger you or Kento?" Goku asked.

"Well in all honesty Kento far stronger than I am Goku" Reyoto said.

"Really? You look so much stronger than him" Goku said.

"Looks has nothing to do with true strength Goku, remember that" Reyoto said.

"Hello? Hello? Testing one two okay! Well uh we'd like to thank each one of you fighters for coming all this way to the tournament of course if you didn't come there wouldn't be much of a show to watch if any of you are of the cowardly nature you would have notice there are one-hundred and thirty-seven fighter packed into this hall representing countries and species from all over the world" a man said.

'And aliens' Reyoto thought.

"137! And half of them have knee caps that are taller than I am!" Krillin said.

"Krillin relax you'll be fine" Reyoto said.

"Unfortunately out of all of you guys here only ten will get a chance to fight in front of the crowds in the tournament finals so fight hard in the elimination rounds and lets not try to have any whining" the man said.

Outside Bulma and the other stood outside looking up at a window.

"What the point of window if you can't reach them" Bulma said.

"Man I'd kill to know what going on in there" Naomi said.

"Change into a stool or something" Bulma said to Oolong.

"Whoa Bulma I don't just change on command get Puar to do it" Oolong said.

"Don't be a baby Oolong I changed the last four times it's your turn!" Puar said.

"Now get down there!" Bulma said.

"Come on why me?" Oolong asked.

"I'll yell piggy!" Bulma said.

"You'll yell what?" Harker said.

"Oh a while back I tricked him into eating a pill that makes him have to go to the bathroom everytime someone makes pig calls" Bulma said.

"Oh really?" Bash said.

'Something never change the wicked mistress and her poor pig slave' Oolong thought.

"Okay but I ain't changing into a stool!" Oolong said getting down on his knees and hands.

"Fine whatever" Bulma said getting on as Naomi jumped up and made it look like she was holding herself up up her arms but was floating off the ground.

"I still can't see lift me higher" Bulma said s Oolong growled, "hey move it!"

Oolong now had Bulma on his shoulders as Bulma could see.

"I can see! I can see inside" Bulma said.

"Great Bulma that's the important thing I mean who cares if my spine cracking" Oolong said as the other jumped up and followed Naomi trick move to see into the window.

"Now listen to the rules carefully because I can't stand repeating myself you will be divided into four tournament blocks and the top two from each block will advance to the finals, we'll be playing single elimination a person loses when they land outside the ring, lose consciousness or says 'I give up' but killing your opponent is strictly forbidden" the man said.

"Damn" Reyoto said.

"You're kidding right?" Krillin said.

"Yeah sure" Reyoto said.

"Anyone who does so will be disqualified and no weapons either, claws maybe used but only if they're natural fight that are not finished under one minute will be decided by points now please move to the boxes and take a number you can look on the board to find your place and please no trading" the man said as everyone began to go collect numbers.

"93 for me what did you guys get?" Krillin asked.

"A 7 and a 0" Goku said.

"I got 23" Reyoto said.

"Looks like you two are in block three" Yamcha said.

"Huh!" Krillin said.

"He's right check the board guys" Reyoto said as they saw their numbers on block three.

"Oh no that's bad! I don't want to go up against Goku!" Krillin said.

"But were on opposite ends so you don't have to fight me" Goku said.

"Oh to bad" Krillin said with relief.

"What's your number Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"I'm 35 that block 2" Yamcha said.

"Oh it looks like were on the same block as well" Reyoto said.

"Is that good?" Goku asked.

"Actually it's just perfect because I didn't want to be put in the same tournament block as you" Yamcha said.

"But why not?" Goku asked.

"Ah so your scared just like me" Krillin said.

"That's not it I just want to wait for the real tournament that's where the ring is bigger and there are no time limit to stop us I've been waiting for this Goku so you better make it threw" Yamcha said.

"Oh I'll make it!" Goku said.

"Well then I will see you in the ring!" Yamcha said walking away.

"How in the world can you and that Yamcha guy be that confident when were surrounded by like twenty-thousand pounds of muscles" Krillin said.

"Because none of these guys were trained by Master Roshi like we were" Goku said.

"But Goku the old man never thought us to fight he just gave us dirt to move around" Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin I bet if we try hard enough we'll be okay" Goku said.

"That's the sprit Goku" Reyoto said.

"Right dandy" Krillin said.

"Hello everyone I'm going to be your ref today so if I can get fighter number 69 and 70 into the ring now that be super" the man said.

"Hey 70 my number" Goku said running to the ring.

"Good luck Goku!" Krillin said.

"Yeah and take it easy on the guy" Reyoto said.

Men then began laughing at Goku size and age, "I suggest you all shut the hell up before you make me mad" Reyoto said by demonstrating his point by punching a hole in the wall.

"Goku up I guess I can get to see the fighting tricks he learned from that crazy old man" Yamcha said approaching Reyoto and Krillin.

"Look its Goku turn" Bulma said.

"Oh he looks so cute" Naomi said as Oolong kept moving around.

"Oolong just stay put!" Bulma yelled.

"It's too bad I'm not a pervert!" Oolong said.

IIIIII

"Where's my fighter?" a massive man with a mustache said.

"Right here" Goku said.

"What is this a joke fight? I've fallen on my rump and squashed bugs bigger than you are" he said.

"Is that so!" Goku said.

"Kick his ass Goku!" Reyoto said.

"You have one minute to fight" the ref said.

"Ha I just need one second to crush this pest between my thumb and forefinger" the man said as Goku growled.

"Begin!" the ref said as Goku quickly charged at the man and went under him before the man could grab him.

"Huh? I really crushed him" the man said.

"No I'm okay" Goku said tapping the back of the man leg and made him fall out of the ring.

"Yeah!" Reyoto yelled.

"Unreal!" Yamcha said.

IIIIIII

"Awesome Goku knocked him flat!" Bulma said.

"Serves that bully right" Naomi said.

"Careful don't look" Oolong said.

"Hey is there any reason you're acting like a weirdo down there?" Bulma asked.

IIIII

"Number 70 advances!" the ref said.

"Wow it sure was lucky how he fell out of the ring like that!" Krillin said a Goku jumped from the ring.

"Not really" Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"Didn't you see Krillin?" Reyoto said.

"Krillin I'm thinking that we shouldn't use our full strength at least not yet" Goku said.

"Hold on why not?" Krillin asked.

"It could be bad" Goku said.

"What do we have here it's our old punching bag" a man said as two monks approached with six dots on their bald heads like Krillin.

"Uh hello" Krillin said.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you Krillin when you went crying out of the Ouran Temple" he said.

"But look his clothes are so pretty" the second man said.

"Now surely you're not trying to fight in the world martial arts tournament" he said patting Krillin head.

"Uh well yeah I was thinking about it" Krillin said.

"How horrible making all these real fighters waste their time on you" he said.

"Have you forgotten what we thought you that runts were always runts?" the second said.

"No I remember" Krillin said.

"Oh look he's number 93 would you like to know who your opponents going to be? You're looking at him"

"Just like old times huh?" the second said as the first slapped the back of Krillin head.

"Just try not to be too hard on my Krillin" he said walking off laughing.

"Why you let them talk to you like that?" Goku asked.

"Because everything they say about me is right Goku they've known me longer than anyone they know the truth, maybe I should drop out" Krillin said.

"No you won't! You're going to give that guy all you got!" Goku said.

"But I thought you said it would be bad if we use our full strength here" Krillin said.

"We'll take a time out from that rule because those guys need to know what you're made of so you show him!" Goku said.

"He's right show that jerk no mercy!" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

"Look I see him there's Yamcha!" Puar said.

"Where show me?" Bulma said.

"He's there by the number 2 sign you see him?" Puar said.

"Oh I found him! Yamcha! Hey sweetie can you hear me? Yamcha!" Bulma said waving to him.

"I see Reyoto!" Naomi said.

"Looks like he's not up yet" Bash said.

"Come on Yamcha don't you want to wave" Bulma said as a large cave man like man blocked their view as Bulma and the others screamed as they all fell back.

"My poor behind" Oolong said rubbing his ass.

"Ow I hit my head" Naomi said.

"Ahhh! I've gone blind!" Bulma said as they saw Puar on her face as they couldn't help but laugh, "ahhhh! Help me there's something on my face!"

"Man would you look at that" a man said as Naomi saw a bunch of men with nose bleed then saw what they were looking at.

"You perverts!" Naomi yelled.

"Hey! What is this peeping tom day!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh it's you" Bulma said pulling Puar off, "why wouldn't you just let go of my face?"

"I'm sorry I grab when I'm scared" Puar said.

"Bulma look what all these pervs are looking at" Naomi said as Bulma screamed and covered up.

"Get the hell out of here! Go one get!" Naomi yelled.

Later that day they all bought ice-cream to cheer Bulma up, "thanks" Bulma said to the seller.

"Oh I love vanilla" Naomi said

"I'm not speaking to you Oolong!" Bulma said.

"What after I defended you from that drooling army of perverts!" Oolong said.

"Yeah I can't see it as honorable when you're gazing free looks of your own" Bulma said.

"Come on think of it as payment for my services" Oolong said.

"Well then I'm not buying the ice-cream!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine!" Oolong said as he searched his pocket, "take checks?"

"So I wonder where Master Roshi went guys he's been gone for quite a while" Puar said.

"Huh that old creep is probably hanging out by the ladies restroom" Bulma said.

"Yeah I bet you five zenie he is" Naomi said.

"I'm more concerned about getting into that elimination round" Bulma said.

"My shoulders are officially off limits" Oolong said.

"Oh that's too bad I was going to take you to the candy store if you turned into a ladder" Bulma said.

"Whoa baby!" Oolong said with excitement.

IIIIII

"Gee were really making progress, can we get fighters number 93 and 94 in the ring please" the ref said.

"Oh god that's me" Krillin said.

"You can do it Krillin!" Goku said.

"Right" Krillin said.

"Just focus kid and don't hold back" Reyoto said as Krillin went into the ring.

"I bet you'll be surprised at what you can do just give him a good tap" Goku said.

"I think my body went numb" Krillin said.

"Come on Krillin show this scrawny jerk what you're made of!" Reyoto said as Krillin walked to the center of the ring.

"You didn't run away this time I can't say that's a healthy move but at least your less of a chicken" the skinny man said.

"Begin!" the ref said.

"Which bone should I break first?"

"Krillin don't show fear you can beat him!" Reyoto said.

The man then made a punch as Krillin jumped over him then landed and charged at him and kicked him in the gut and sent him flying past three rings and out the wall.

"Yeah that a boy Krillin!" Reyoto yelled in the now quite room.

IIIIII  
The man Krillin kicked went flying past Bulma and the others as he hit a concert wall.

"Who do you think did that? Reyoto, Goku, Krillin or Yamcha?" Naomi asked.

"I'd go with Reyoto he doesn't hold back his power for anyone" Bash said.

IIIII  
"Well I'd say 93 is the winner" the ref said.

"You see? Delivering milk and moving dirt must be training after all and I bet those guys won't call you runt for now on" Goku said.

"Guess not" Krillin said.

"See kid I told you you'll be fine" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

"Well Bulma I hope you're ready to visit the candy store, change now!" Oolong said turning into a ladder "To the windows men!" he said hopping off.

"Oh look there's a hole in the wall" Puar said as Oolong fell over as they all ran and had a good view of he fights.

"Alright I guess we don't need you after all Oolong" Bulma said.

'Who like candy anyway' Oolong said kicking a rock.

"Look Yamcha about to fight! Yay go get him Yamcha!" Bulma said.

Yamcha was up against a very large man in a white gi and had a Mohawk as they went into fighting stance.

"I'll give you a freebie just try and hurt me" the man said as Yamcha jumped up and kicked the man in the face and knocked him on the ring out cold.

"How's that?" Yamcha said.

"Knock out! 35 advances!" the ref said.

"Yamcha really doing well we got to make it to the finals now!" Goku said.

"You bet!" Krillin said.

"I'm next guys watch and learn" Reyoto said getting into the ring with a very large bear man.

"You kick his ass baby!" Naomi yelled.

"You girlfriend pretty cute maybe after I beat you me and her can have some fun" he said as a vain formed on Reyoto head.

"Goku Krillin I was going to hold back and show you that I can beat his loser easily but! He just pissed me off!" Reyoto yelled punching the bear in the gut then kicked him in the face and sent him flying down the other end of the building and made a large hole.

"Wow!" Goku said as Reyoto jumped out of the ring.

"See and I was holding back a little that nothing compared to what I've down to idiots before" Reyoto said.

Soon all four heroes quickly beat every fighter they went up against soon all four heroes advance to the final tournament.

IIIII

"So all of them advanced neato!" Bulma said.

"I'm so happy!" Puar said.

"Me too" Naomi said.

"So am I" Roshi said as they saw he was behind them.

"Well it's about time you showed up" Oolong said.

"Yeah where were you?" Bash asked.

IIIIIII

Later that day Reyoto was running after Goku and Krillin as they ran through the crowds, "I don't think we'll find Master Roshi anytime soon when all we can see is people pants legs" Krillin said.

"Reyoto give me a boost" Goku said.

"Fine" Reyoto said as he used one hand to hold up Goku over the crowd as Goku looked for Roshi.

"Hey I found him Krillin!" Goku said.

IIIII

"Roshi! Where the hell have you been all this time?" Bulma asked.

"Oh this place is like a cattle herd I just went to the restroom and the toilet line was a mile long" Roshi said.

"Well while you were out on your bathroom adventures Krillin and Goku really kicked tail" Oolong said.

"Yeah and Yamcha made it too" Bulma said.

"And Reyoto as well" Naomi said.

"Yes from what I heard they just breezed through their matches but I suspect the finals will be different" Roshi said.

"Yeah we got that feeling too" Harker said.

"Hey I got you girls something" Roshi said.

"Huh why?" Bulma asked.

"I saw these shirts in the gift shop and it just screamed hour names" Roshi said holding up two orange shirts.

"You bought us that?" Bulma asked.

"It's a token of friendship" Roshi said.

"Wow that's so sweet" Bulma said.

"Thank you so much" Naomi said.

"And I got you two these golden souvenir key chains too!" he said holding the two up.

"Oh wow thank you!" Bulma said taking one.

"Oh this is so pretty!" Naomi said taking hers.

"I didn't know you could be so nice" Bulma said.

"Now can you do a nice man a favor as a friend?" Roshi asked as Bulma and Naomi saw what he was doing now and gave him annoyed looks.

"Can you squeeze into that tight little shirts I got you and show off your curves a bit more you think?" Roshi said staring at their breasts.

"Pervert!" Naomi and Bulma yelled with Bulma punching and Naomi kicking Roshi into the air.

"Maybe you girls should have entered the tournaments yourselves" Oolong said.

"Oh no I couldn't bear to go up against Reyoto in a fight trust me things would get heated pretty fast" Naomi said.

"Oolong!" Goku called as they saw Goku, Krillin and Reyoto standing by a wall.

"Goku! Wowzers you were incredible in there! For real!" Oolong said.

"We were cheering the entire time" Bulma said.

"And I turned into a ladder" Oolong said.

"That's great!" Goku said.

"Hey Reyoto maybe latter I can show off this new shirt for you" Naomi whispered holding up the shirt.

"Oh now that is a nice shirt" Reyoto said.

"I knew you love it" Naomi said kissing him.

"Oh barf" Harker said.

'Can't they last five minutes with PDA' Frost wrote.

"Well done boys, well done" Roshi said as Naomi and Bulma gave him annoyed looks.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"It was just like a dream but I knew we were going to win the entire time of course" Krillin said.

"The Worlds Martial Arts Tournament will soon begin if you are one of the ten finalist please meet in the main hall immediately, thank you" the man with the megaphone said.

"Well you boys better run along then" Bulma said.

"Yeah guess so" Goku said as he and the other jumped onto the wall, "I'll look for you in the audience!"

"Do it for the glory kid!" Oolong said.

"That boy never ceases to amaze me" Bulma said.

"Hey the old man went awl again" Oolong said.

"I swear there is something wrong with his head" Bulma said.

"Nothing right about him" Naomi said as they all looked for Roshi.

IIIIII

"So you saw Bulma and Puar?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah oh and Bulma said hi" Goku said.

"I only see nine people here where is the tenth?" Reyoto asked as he saw Krillin staring at a man with a turban on his head and looked to be meditating.

"So your one of the fighters huh? It looks like we have something in common" Reyoto heard Roshi said.

"Oh how the hell did that perv get in here?" Reyoto said as he saw a different man talking to a woman with purple hair.

'Why the hell is Roshi wearing a disguise? He doesn't fool me one bit he can't change that pervert personality of his' Reyoto thought as the woman ignored him and saw he was checking out her breast.

"Uh what the hell is that smell!" Reyoto said the scary cave man from before walk in.

"Oh my god!" Reyoto said as him and everyone in the room covered their noses and mouths.

"Who the stink bucket?" Krillin asked.

"That's Bactrian he's got herculian strength but that comes second to his offensive odor! They say he's never taken a bath since the day he was born! His opponents can only fight with one hand because the other one has to hold their nose he takes advantage of this to win!" Yamcha said as Goku and Reyoto gaged because of their extra Saiyan senses.

"That's a dirty trick" Krillin said.

"I think I'm going to pass out!" Goku said.

"Me too!" Reyoto said.

"Now can I have your attention please" World Tournament Announcer said.

"I need you all here at the front' he said as eight of them showed but all of them had to cover their nose when Bactrian showed up.

"Okay where number ten?" World Tournament Announcer asked.

"Right here" they heard a man said as they saw a hood man sat above them on the window as Reyoto eyes widen to see a Saiyan tail and the Time Breaker symbol on his hood.

"Okay Bactrian how about you stay in the back!" World Tournament Announcer said.

Once everyone could breathe the World Tournament Announcer began to set up the rules, "you'll be drawing lots to determine your opponents in the order of the fights so come up when you called let's keep this orderly and civilized people"

Announcer began to set up the rules, "you'll be drawing lots to determine your opponents in the order of the fights so come up when you called let's keep this orderly and civilized people"

"Sony?" Roshi asked pulling on the girl arm.

"Hey!" she said.

"Yes?" World Tournament Announcer said.

"Why don't you be a pal and put me in the ring with her" he said.

"I don't take request!" World Tournament Announcer yelled.

'Young people are so unreasonable' Roshi thought.

"So you name is uh Nam?" World Tournament Announcer said to the turban man.

"Nam" he said as he went to the box to pick a number, "a five"

"Let's see I guess that puts you in fight number three he said writing it down"

"Bash I need help here!" Reyoto said threw the watch.

"What is it?" Bash said.

"A time Breaker here get over and rig the match so I fight him" Reyoto said.

"Already here look up" Bash said as Reyoto did and saw pink goo in the roof.

"Lets see now Monster Beast Giran" World Tournament Announcer said as it grunted and drew a number, "you drew number eight so that means the fourth fight"

"Bactrian number one first fight" he said writing it down on the board while covering his nose.

"Yamcha?"

"Yeah" he said.

"Number four that's fight two"

"Where's Krillin?"

"Here!"

"Can you reach it?" a monk asked as Krillin dug for a number.

"I got one!" he said holding up two.

"Krillin check the number" Reyoto said as Krillin eyes widen.

"Number two that puts you in fight one with Bactrian" World Tournament Announcer said writing it down as Krillin screamed as Bactrian laughed.

"Him what? Gokauh?" he said, "come on now Gokauh?"

"It's pronounced Goku you idiot" Reyoto said.

"Huh?" World Tournament Announcer said feeling embarrassed, "oh yes how silly of me alright people is there anyone in the house named Goku?"

"Me!" Goku said.

"You draw number seven that's the final fight" he said.

"Bash make mine and the hood guy the fifth fight it's the only one open" Reyoto whispered.

"Got it!' Bash said.

"Ranfan number six"

"Jackie Chun number three, Black Hood number ten and Reyoto Hoshi number nine"

"Okay this will be single elimination in a full regulation size arena you lose or fall outside of the ring stay down of ten counts or give up, no pocking in the eyes or hitting in the private parts are not allowed"

"What parts are private?" Goku asked.

"Oh god" Reyoto said.

"You know what I mean it's the thing that makes us boys" World Tournament Announcer said.

"But what about my parts?" Ranfan asked as the announcer fell over.

"Goku lets go have a little talk" Reyoto said taking Goku to the corner to explain what the announcer meant.

"Okay everyone I think that's enough questions for now so stay here and I'll come back when it's time" the W.T.A said. (Yes it's simple if I just call him that!)

"One more thing where's our lunch?" Goku asked.

"Uh don't you think it's a bad idea to eat a meal right before your fight? You might get cramps that way" the W.T.A said.

"I will eat!" Goku said.

"I second that!" Reyoto said.

"Uh I think we can round up something don't you think?"

"But of course come with me" a monk said.

"Are you coming too?" Goku asked Krillin.

"I think I'll pass I'm too nervous to swallow" Krillin said.

"Your loss" Reyoto said glaring at the hood man who still sat at the window looking out to the ring.

Ten minutes later Goku and Reyoto were have a Saiyan pig out but Reyoto used his manners and occasionally slapped Goku when he forgot his.

"I finished it is there more?" Goku asked.

"Me too keep it coming please" Reyoto said.

"Hmmm?" the monk said.

"Huh?" the cook said.

A.N. The Tournament has begun! Join us next time! And Please Review!


	12. Krillin vs Bactrian!

Chapter Eleven: Krillin vs. Bactrian!

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready!" the W.T.A said in the mike as the stadium fans cheered, "that's right people it's time for the 21st Annual Martial Artist Tournament! Okay and here are the big match ups for the tournament first round! For the first match Bactrian vs. Krillin! Second match Jackie Chun vs. Yamcha! Fight three Ranfan vs. Nam! Match four Ga I mean Goku vs. Giran! And match five Reyoto Hoshi vs. the mysterious Black Hood!"

"The first match between Bactrian and Krillin will begin momentarily so don't go to the lemonade stand! Before we get things fired up let me remind you this year's winner will receive a prize of 500,000 Zenie! With that said lets welcome the esteem director of the tournament who has a few words of wisdom to start this baby off!"

"Please go ahead sir" he said to the Chairman a dog man as he handed him the mike and things got quite.

He then cleared his voice and barked as sweat fell from everyone's heads.

"Isn't that profound!" the W.T.A said as all the people in the stands fell over.

"And now the first match of the tournament! Will the contestants please come down!"

IIIII  
"Just keep punching Krillin! I'm positive you'll win" Goku said.

"And if you have to just hold your breath and kick the guy out of the ring as fast as you can" Reyoto said as Krillin stepped out of the fighters wing and made his way to the ring.

"And fighting in the bright red uniform is Krillin! He is one of the youngest competitors we've had this year and fighting in the soiled brown briefs is Bactrian who as you probably noticed has a very distinctive odor about him" the W.T.A yelled while covering his nose.

"Smell like we got here just in time" Oolong said covering his nose.

"Oh my god that man is so gross!" Naomi said.

"It smells like we should have been late" Puar said.

"I hope that boy can beat Bactrian quick so we can get him off the stage!" a man said.

'Amen to that' Frost wrote.

IIIII  
"Spsst hey!" Goku said as Krillin saw Goku and Reyoto above the fighter block, "we'll be cheering for you from up here!" he said while plugging his nose.

"Just hold your breath and knock him out quick!" Reyoto said plugging his nose.

"Okay guys let's try to keep this nice and clean...alright scratch that that's clearly not possible so just try not get anything on the audience okay? Let's get those punches flying!" The W.T.A. yelled as the gong was rung as Krillin went into fighting stance.

"You boy you come closer" Bactrian said as his stench became stronger as the Saiyans began to gag as Krillin plugged his nose and began to get dizzy.

Bactrian made a swing as Krillin jumped and flipped in the air as he landed behind the smelly man.

"I missed you, tricky, now I got some trickies too!" he said blowing some of his stink breath on Krillin as Krillin tried to hold his breath but couldn't as the gas made in dizzy, "and here! Try this" Bactrian said putting his hand into his briefs and began collecting a new stink.

"Oh my god that is disgusting!" Naomi yelled.

"Ugh vomit!" Bulma said.

"I am so glad I don't have a nose" Bash said.

"Smelly Finger!" Bactrian said pointing the new foul smelling finger at Krillin as Krillin could barely stand on his two feet as he wobbled and fell on his back.

"And Krillin goes down after a hit by the Smelly Finger attack!" the W.T.A. said now wearing a gas mask like the rest of the staff.

"One! Two! Three!" A monk said doing the count down.

"It seems the horrid smell is too much for the little warrior it's an assault on his senses!"

"I think I've been traumatized" Bulma said.

"I sure as hell know I am!" Naomi said.

"Get up Krillin!" Oolong yelled.

"Come on Krillin!" Harker yelled.

"Krillin! Krillin!" Bash yelled as the fans began to cheer Krillin name as Krillin got back up on his feet still dizzy from the attack.

Bactrian then grabbed Krillin necks with both his massive hands as they saw Krillin face turning red.

"You say goodbye!" Bactrian said.

"Bactrian has caught his opponent in a terrible chokehold! Krillin smoothly shaved head is looking like a cherry!" the W.T.A. yelled as Krillin face turned blue, "no wait a blueberry!"

"Quick Krillin hit his arms away from you!" Goku yelled.

Krillin then smacked Bactrian arms off his neck then kicked the giant chin and knocked his opponent over as Bactrian hit the ground.

"One! Two!" a monk yelled as Bactrian got back up.

"You made me hurt!" Bactrian said walking towards Krillin who was backing away as Krillin got cornered.

"Krillin made a strong counter assault but he's now dangerously close to a ring out!"

Krillin then ran at Bactrian and tried to run under his leg but Bactrian sat on him as the boy grunted as he began jumping on and off Krillin.

"Come on Krillin!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh I hope to god he doesn't fart" Naomi said as Krillin flipped around and caught Bactrian as he jumped.

"What's this! Krillin appears to have Bactrian in the backseat!"

"Here's a surprise" Bactrian said as he farted on Krillin as Krillin began gagging as Bactrian sat on his face and began rubbing on him.

"Oh it's just too horrible to watch!" Naomi said.

"This must be the most painfully hard to watch fight we've ever seen" Harker said.

'Agreed' Frost wrote.

Bactrian then got of Krillin as they watched the boy leg twitch as the giant brought his foot down on Krillin then began to stomp on him.

"Bactrian just keeps on stomping! Wow folks I've never seen a beating so ruthless! Krillin to stun from the body odor to defend himself!"

"It's so awful!" Bulma said.

"This is both painful and too disgusting to watch!" Naomi said as Bactrian stopped stomping on Krillin as they saw foam coming foam Krillin mouth as his whole body twitched.

"I am tricky!" Bactrian said.

"One! Two!"

"Don't give up Krillin!" Harker yelled.

"Hang in there kid!" Oolong yelled.

"Go get him Krillin!" Bulma yelled.

"Krillin! Krillin! Krillin! Krillin!" their group yelled as others followed.

"Five! Six!"

"Come on it's not over yet!" Goku yelled.

"Come on kid get up!" Reyoto yelled.

"Krillin focus you mind and you won't smell him! Just think about it! You don't have a nose remember!" Goku yelled.

"Are you sure because it looked like he can smell?" Reyoto asked looking for a nose on Krillin.

"Hey he's right!" Krillin said.

"Nine!" the monk said as Krillin jumped to his feet.

"Hold on folks Krillin has stood up! It seems he got his second wind after Bactrian breaking wind! How does this boy do it!"

"Thanks for the tip Goku!" Krillin said.

"You get him Krillin!" Reyoto yelled.

"Now mine turn!" Krillin said getting into fighting stance.

"Okay stinky not enough for you then here's super special tricky!"

"Oh my could this be! Bactrian is preparing for his most notorious attack move! It's the Deep Throated Lugi of Death! No opponent ever withstood it!"

"That is so disgusting!" Naomi yelled as Bactrian spat the lugi as Krillin dodged then kicked Bactrian in the face and knocked him on his back again as Krillin landed then ran and jumped onto Bactrian stomach then pulled down his pant and farted in Bactrian face.

"I'm done!" Bactrian said before he got knocked out.

"What a roller coaster folks! Krillin has won the round with a one from behind knock out!"

"Yeah!" Goku yelled jumping into the ring.

"Way to go kid!" Reyoto yelled.

"We made it! We made it! We made it!" Krillin and Goku said jumping with joy.

"Awesome job Krillin!" Goku said.

"Thank you Goku!" Krillin said as Goku held up Krillin hand as the fans cheered.

"Well if we learned anything from this match it's no matter how used you are to your stench you will always be stung by someone else's, now I just hope they can clean up the arena" the W.T.A said as monks with gas mask cleaned the arena and sprayed air freshener.

"Krillin! Krillin! Krillin! Krillin!" the fans cheered.

"Now that way a show wouldn't you agree Reyoto?" Black Hood asked as Reyoto turned to see the man standing on the roof above him.

"The hell you want?" Reyoto growled.

"What we are to fight soon can't I make small talk?" he said.

"You're with the Time Breakers and I demand to know what the hell you done with Bardock!" Reyoto growled.

"Bardock? Why are you looking for him?" he asked.

"He's a very important man in mine and my friend's lives! We want to know what you bastards have done to him and we'll kill everyone one of you until we get the answers we want!" Reyoto growled.

"I'll tell you what if you beat me I'll tell you exactly where Bardock is" he said.

"How about you tell me now!" Reyoto growled.

"Where's the fun in that? I'd watch the brat if I were you I may not be the only one here today" he said jumping onto the other side of the roof as Reyoto growled as he looked to his friends and saw their concerned faces.

A.N. Who is this hooded man and what do the Time Breakers have planed!


	13. Yamcha vs Jackie Chun & Ranfan vs Nam

Chapter Twelve: Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun and Ranfan vs. Nam

"You did it you beat him!" Goku said.

"Goku it was awesome!" Krillin said.

"I don't know about you guys but I love that fight that Krillin boy is going places!" the W.T.A. said.

"I bet you Master Roshi is going crazy" Goku said.

"Hey where is he anyway?" Krillin asked.

"Hey Bulma do you know where Master Roshi is sitting?" Goku asked.

"Sorry Goku we lost track of him in the crowds" Bulma said.

"He keep leaving us and we think it's to look at girls" Puar said.

"Well gee that's not very nice" Goku said.

"Then he didn't watch my fight?" Krillin said.

"Oh hold on Krillin maybe he did I smell him" Goku said.

"Trust me guys he saw your fight but follow Goku nose and you'll be surprise where it leads you" Reyoto said seeing Roshi checking out Ranfan.

"May I ask what the lipstick is for sweetie?" Roshi/ Jackie Chun asked.

"Let's say it's for guys like you" she said winking at him.

"Oh well my name is Jackie Chun" he said.

'No it's not' Reyoto thought.

"Perhaps you and I can have some coffee" he said.

"Sorry but my attention is on someone else" she said looking at Nam who was either mediating or praying.

"Hey I think she like you son" Roshi said elbowing Nam.

'Brothers and sisters keep your strength I have not forgotten you' Nam thought.

Nam had entered to win money for his village to buy them enough water to live.

"This man has spirit" Roshi said.

"Now everybody get ready it's time for the next great match!" the W.T.A said as he noticed Krillin and Goku still in the ring looking for Roshi.

"Master?" Goku said.

"Hello?" Krillin said.

"Come on boys I'm in the middle of my speech here" he said.

"Come on boys lets go and look for Roshi elsewhere" Reyoto said taking them off the ring.

"I got to admit I've been waiting for this one folks it's young against old! Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun!"

"Well here I go!" Yamcha said.

"Good luck Yamcha" Goku said as Yamcha left the fighters block.

"That was a super kick Krillin" Roshi said.

"Oh thank you very much mister" Krillin said as Roshi left.

"There's something funny about that guy" Krillin said.

"Really? He doesn't remind you of someone?" Reyoto said as they head back to the fighters room.

"I'm so hungry" Goku said.

"But you just ate" Krillin said.

"Please Krillin that was an appetizer for us" Reyoto said.

"Oh wow!" Goku said looking at the pile of meat on the table Giran was eating.

"Huh?" Giran said as he stopped eating.

"Now this is more like it!" Goku said running to the table, "Well dig in!" he said taking one of the meat and began to eat it.

"Excuse him Giran he was born with no manners!" Reyoto yelled hitting the back of Goku head.

Soon it became a pig out as the pile of meat soon became a pile of bones, "oh man I was really starving" Goku said.

"This meat is rather tender" Reyoto said as Krillin watched the horror before him.

A growling form Nam stomach got their attention as Goku took the plate as Giran was reaching for another piece as he growled when he saw Goku had taken it to Nam.

"Oh quit your growling and finish the damn pieces you're started!" Reyoto said holding up one of Giran previous bones that still had lots of meat on it.

"I know that you're hungry eat up!" Goku said holding up the plate to Nam.

"No I can't" he said as Giran tail hit Goku head.

"What was that for!" Goku yelled.

"You took my food no one dose that!" Giran yelled smashing the table.

"Stop your wasting!" Nam yelled.

"I'd like to see you try and top me Mr. Skin and bones!" Giran said.

"Pal you are so asking for it!" Reyoto growled.

"And here are the fighters!" the W.T.A yelled getting their attention.

"In the orange and green uniform the young and fearless Yamcha!"

"Bring it home wolf boy!" Oolong said.

"It's what you always wanted Yamcha enjoy it!" Puar said.

"I wonder what this mysterious Jackie Chun guy looks like" Bulma said.

"What's it to you Bulma? I thought Yamcha was your boyfriend" Oolong said.

"He is but I can still keep my eyes open for an upgrade" Bulma said.

"Not me I already found my true love" Naomi said.

"Awww!" Bulma said.

"Oh barf" Harker said.

"And in the black and white outfit Jackie Chun!" the W.T.A said as Roshi did two peace signs.

"Peace dude!" Roshi said.

"Well so much for intrigue that guy is just a crusty old geezer! Go Yamcha! Hooray!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh no way! It's him!" Naomi said recognizing Roshi scent anywhere.

"You have got to be kidding me he thinks he can fool us with that" Harker said.

"Well were the only ones that can see threw that fake wig" Bash said.

'I give all these people to the end of the day before they know it's Roshi' Frost wrote.

'Jackie Chun I've never heard of a fighter by that name but if he's made it this far I bet he's got some good moves' Yamcha thought.

"Gentlemen take your positions let's go!" the W.T.A said as the gong was rung and Yamcha went into his fighting stance.

'He doesn't even put up his guard and I can't sense his fighting energy that means he's either foolish or extremely confident wait I remember now!' Yamcha thought remembering when Roshi threw an opponent out of the ring during the elimination rounds without touching him, 'but what has his technique? I'll attack him quickly and watch him move!'

Yamcha then jumped with a punch at Roshi who dodged as he tried to kick but missed as he came with another punch but Roshi dodged it and landed away from him on one foot.

"That time you almost touched me" Roshi said.

"But he's a geezer" Bulma said.

"This old man got some moves" Naomi said.

"You're fighting moves are big and fun to look at but I'm afraid that most of them are just a waste of energy" Roshi said.

"I'll show you!" Yamcha yelled charging at Roshi again with a serious of punches that Roshi dodged.

"You have to see this Krillin that old man is dodging every punch like it's nothing" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" Krillin said.

"Unbelievable! Yamcha launched an aggressive attack but he can't even lay a finger on Jackie Chun who knew the elderly can move so fast!" the W.T.A said as Roshi dodged a kick and landed away from him.

"The old man is having fun with me but let's see him laugh at my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku you know Yamcha right? Would you say he was a pretty decent fighter?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah he's really good I fought him once and he used this crazy attack move on me" Goku said.

"Then if he can't touch this Jackie Chun guy then I think we're in trouble" Krillin said.

"To be honest I don't feel too good about this" Oolong said.

"There's no need to worry Yamcha still hasn't used his Wolf Fang Fist" Puar said.

"I'm still worried" Bulma said.

"Wolf Fang Fist attack!" Yamcha yelled charging at Roshi as Roshi dodged then jumped off a wall then landed in the arena again behind Yamcha then back flipped as Yamcha turned around and landed behind him again.

"Allow me to repay you with a refreshing winter breeze he said putting his hands together as they glowed blue and shot a wind kai at Yamcha and sent him flying out of the ring and crash into a wall and hit the ground as his friends gasped.

"Damn!" Reyoto said.

"How did you like it wasn't it cool? Ha ah cool that was the joke" Roshi said.

"Why that's a ring out! Jackie Chun is the winner!" the W.T.A said as the fans cheered Jackie Chun name.

"What an amazing fighter Jackie Chun seemed to have that victory under his belt from the first hit of the gong am I right?"

"I don't get it how did he? He never even touched me" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha lost!" Goku said.

"Yeah and who going to have to fight the old man in the second round? It's me isn't it?" Krillin asked.

"Uh huh" Goku said shaking his head.

"Sorry kid" Reyoto said.

"Don't worry Yamcha maybe that old guy got lucky when he beat Yamcha" Goku said.

"First it was that sewer face and now I'm up against a super hero" Krillin said.

Yamcha and Jackie Chun reentered the fighters box as Krillin stopped Goku from going to see Yamcha, "he may not be in the mood to talk right now Goku" Krillin said.

"Oh" Goku said.

"That last move I couldn't even see it" Yamcha said.

"It's energy from within maybe someday I'll teach you how to do it" Roshi said.

"Say do I know you from somewhere?" Yamcha asked but before he could get an answer the announcer spoke "This next match should be a doozy folks! Both these challengers are new to the fighting scene and I have no idea what to expect it's Nam vs. Ranfan!" the W.T.A said as the fighters left the fighters room as Roshi checked out Ranfan breast.

"Excuse me boys! Oh Ranfan did you see me win? That was very studly" Roshi said running to the woman.

"Hmm Goku where Master Roshi have you seen him?" Yamcha asked.

"He's in the crowd Puar told us that he was looking at girls" Goku said.

"So he's not watching you fight?" Yamcha asked.

"I guess not but Puar could be wrong Goku smelled him" Krillin said.

"Oh really? Interesting" Yamcha said as he saw Reyoto knowing smile.

'Something fishy is going on man I wish I was smarter' Yamcha thought.

'This young man brain is just sweating out seriousness all this time and he hasn't smiled once everyone else here is fighting for fun or for a title at most but not this guy there's something more to him' Roshi thought as he invaded Nam mind and saw what Nam was fighting for as Nam and Ranfan went to the ring.

'Hmmm perhaps my plans will have to change after all' Roshi thought.

'I got it! Jackie Chun and Master Roshi must be related!' Yamcha thought.

'Then there's that Black Hood why can't I enter his mind? He has the presences of a pure heart but there is something dark lurking over him' Roshi thought as he looked at the man standing on the roof the fighter room.

"Fighting in the orange and fascia robe the ever silent Nam! And to my left wearing the blue tank top and green pants is Ranfan!"

"Be gentle" Ranfan said winking at Nam.

"Let the third match of the tournament begin!" the W.T.A yelled as the gong was rung as Nam went into his fighting stance as Ranfan giggled distracting him as she kicked him then brought both her fists down on him as he quickly dodged her next attack.

Nam then made for an attack as Ranfan screamed making him stop and just tap her as she cried and grabbed her arm.

"Ahhhh it hurts!" she cried.

"What's this? It seems that Ranfan has collapsed in pain"

"Oh you hit to hard!" Ranfan cried.

"Uh I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Nam said.

"Good one Nam go on and make the nice girl cry why don't you!" Roshi yelled then covered his mouth.

'He could be his brother' Yamcha thought.

"Oh now I see what this girl playing at very smart girl" Naomi said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"What do men never want to do to beautiful women like us Bulma?" Naomi asked.

"Upset us?" Bulma asked.

"Yes see Nam here was probably raised to treat women with respect and to be gentle with them however this girl happen to have an advantage she distracting her opponents with her looks and then uses acts like these to catch them off guard, she using being a girl to her advantage and from the looks of it she a pretty decent fighter as well" Naomi said.

"You figured all that out in a minute of the fight?" Oolong asked.

"Hey a girl got to know these things and who knows maybe I'll use this technique of my Reyoto when we spar next time" Naomi said.

"Uh I'm so sorry" Nam said approaching as Ranfan laughed at hit him with her Heat Fist technique as Nam cried out in pain.

"She was faking! Naomi you were right!" Bulma said.

"See we women know how to get our ways and she knows how to use it in a fight" Naomi said.

Ranfan then went for another punch but Nam caught it, " I was warned that people in the city my try to trick me from my goal but I swore I wouldn't let anything stand in the way of saving the lives of my people!" Nam said.

"Uh oh Nam temper is rising! I'd say he's preparing for a big attack!"

"Your so brave" Ranfan said trying to distract him again.

"Don't you make a mockery of me!" Nam said making an attack that she barely dodged as she charged at him with a kick that he caught as she growled then went for a double chop attack that he blocked again as Ranfan laughed.

"Just one question?" Ranfan said as she took off her shirt as Nam eyes widden as she took off her pants as all the men in the audiences got nose bleeds except the aliens with Reyoto group as Ranfan was now only in her pink bra and panties.

"You think pink a good color on me?" she asked.

"Oh now that is low now she making it so he can't touch her without being turned on very clever move" Naomi said.

"You tough boys are all alike" Ranfan said.

"Oh baby! How fresh! How beautiful! How scandaly clad!" Roshi yelled as Reyoto covered Goku and Krillin eyes.

"It's that vulgar laughter I'd recognize it anywhere" Yamcha said.

'Jackie Chun isn't Master Roshi friend or student or even his brother he can only be Master Roshi himself! It's no wonder I was beaten!' Yamcha thought.

"Now let's see a good hacking! Oh yeah!" Roshi yelled.

"Nam?" Ranfan said walking toward Nam as he backed away.

"Knock it off you pervert there are children present!" Reyoto yelled slapping Roshi across the face with his tail.

"Hmm I wonder if Reyoto would be able to handle this?" Naomi said.

"You're not actually considering that are you!" Bulma said.

"Maybe a little but then again I am curious to see how far this fight will go right now she wants to get him as close to the arena edge as possible and knock him out" Naomi said.

"Yeah maybe it was a good thing I didn't get match with her after all!" Roshi said.

"Why does he keep backing away from her guys?" Goku asked.

"It's like when you're tired and you can't sleep" Krillin said.

"What the matter Nam? Don't you like what you see?" Ranfan asked.

"What a development Ranfan undressing has just been a ploy to push Nam out of the ring and I do believe it's going to work!" the W.T.A said.

"Hey why aren't you fighting?" Goku asked.

"The village!" Nam said 'I promised I would not let them down!'

'This act is getting old!' Ranfan said running towards Nam.

"This is it people Ranfan is making her final move!"

'Wait all I have to do is close my eyes! And fight her with my other senses' Nam thought as Ran fan made a swing move at him that he jumped into the air to dodge then landed behind her and chopped her neck and knock her out cold.

"No way!" Goku said.

"Huh!" Roshi said as the fans began to cheer.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! And that's an official knock out people! Nam brings home the win!" the W.T.A said.

"I only meant to stun her" Nam said.

"Huh?" the W.T.A said as Ranfan groaned.

"Please step back everyone I'm a doctor!" Roshi said as he began to grope her ass, "let me just check for a heart beat"

"Excuse me sir I think you should go wait inside uh sir" the WTA said.

"Knock that off you pervert let's go!" Reyoto yelled pulling on Roshi ear and dragged him back.

"No wait let me go!" Roshi yelled.

"Oh yeah that is defiantly Master Roshi" Yamcha said.

"Reyoto let me go!" Roshi yelled.

"Pervert just shut the hell up!" Reyoto growled dragging Roshi back into the fighters room.

A.N. Goku fight is next followed by Reyoto fight with the mysterious Black Hood! What will happen find out next time!


	14. Goku vs Giran and Reyoto vs Black Hood

Chapter Thirteen: Goku vs. Giran and Reyoto vs. Black Hood

After getting Ranfan off the arena and the sky began to fill with clouds Goku and Giran match soon came.

"Now let's get the next match started without furfure ado let us have our next two fighters! Let me give you Goku and Giran!" the W.T.A yelled.

"Oh yeah that's are boy do it Goku!" Oolong yelled.

"Giran? I wonder who that is" Bulma said.

"Come on Goku you can beat him!" Puar said.

"Come on Goku!" Naomi yelled as the monster beast Giran walked out of the fighters room as he roared.

"Oh good he just a monster good thing I was worried" Oolong said.

"He don't look that tough" Harker said as Goku ran from the fighters room.

"Hi everyone my names Goku!"

"Yeah hey we know your name you big ham" Bulma said.

"Take it easy on him Goku!" Bash said.

'Forget that throw him out of the ring!' Frost wrote.

"Now fighters ready?" he said as Goku and Giran went into battle stances "Begin!" he yelled as a rain drop hit his nose "hmmmm?"

Thunder began to sound above them as the sky grew darker before it began to pour on all of them as fans began to run to get under something dry.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the director has not postpone the fight as of yet the match is still in progress...wait a minute I have a new ruling from the director the match has been postpone and will resume when there's a break in the weather!"

"Yo Goku did you two morons hear him!" Reyoto yelled.

"Apparently the two fighter didn't hear the announcement over the storm, Goku Giran your match has been postpone to a later time"

"Oh and I was so looking forward to taking Goku to that ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! But I guess he's not hungry" Reyoto said.

"All you can eat! Oh boy! Oh Boy! Oh boy!" Goku said running off the ring to Reyoto.

"I knew that would work" Reyoto said.

Later that day all the friends were in a restaurant as they waited for their truck load of food, "I'm glad it started raining I got a bad feeling about that Giran guy Goku I don't think he deals from a straight deck so I'd keep my eye on him" Yamcha said.

"You mean he cheats?" Goku asked.

"Mmm hmm that's what I heard some guys saying in the elimination round just don't let your guard down I'd expect the unexpected if I were you your real strong but it's not always the strongest that wins" Yamcha said.

"Save your breath bucko kid taking that ugly monster down aren't you kid?" Oolong said.

I'm defiantly going to try" Goku said.

"Don't try do I know you can handle that thing Goku" Naomi said.

"Hey you know what I just realized Master Roshi not here where the heck did he run off too?" Krillin said.

"For I second I thought that was him there" Bulma said.

"Where?" Naomi said as they saw Jackie Chun at his own table.

"There is a resemblances isn't there?" Yamcha said knowing very well what Roshi was doing.

"Yeah they're both old geezers" Oolong said.

"And perverts" Naomi said.

'No it's more than that it's him alright! Jackie Chun and Master Roshi are one in the same I know it!' Yamcha thought.

The sound of heavy foots steps approaching the restaurant got their attention as Krillin eyes widen.

"Yikes it's him!" Krillin said.

Thunder and lightning clashed above them as Giran enter wearing a rain coat and a black hat followed by the Black Hood.

"Hey got milk?" he asked the bartender.

"It's him!" Reyoto growled.

"Don't fight him Reyoto, not here" Naomi said putting her hand on his.

"What Giran?" Bulma asked.

"No the hood buy" Reyoto said.

"There's something familiar about him" Goku said.

"We saw him in Pilaf castle remember Goku?" Bulma said.

"No I mean I think I saw him somewhere else" Goku said.

The music then began to play again as Krillin saw Reyoto hand bent his fork into a metal ball.

"Yeah?" the bartender asked.

"Milk fool!" Giran yelled.

"Yes of course we got milk coming right up!" the bartender said quickly pouring him a glass.

"I'll take the strongest drink you have" the Black Hood said.

"Big monster wants milk" one of the Orin monks said as they laughed.

"What a wimp" the other said.

"Hey you guys started without me!" a third monk said running into the room but tripped over Giran tail, "hey you rhinoceros or whatever watch that stupid tail of yours!"

"Hmmm" Black Hood said taking a drink from the strongest alcoholic beverage in the bar.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me you creep!"

"Cool your jets these are two of the fighters fighting in the semifinals" one said.

"It's hard to believe just by looking at them that's for sure" another said as the hood tail came out from around his waist and hung behind him.

"Yeah no kidding they must have gotten all the easy guys in the draw" a fat one said.

"Krillin aren't those some of the guys you used to train with" Goku asked.

"Uh huh" Krillin said.

"Seem like a bunch of weaklings to me" Bash said.

"It's a shame that the tournament has come down to two kids, a guy old enough to be their grandfather, a peasant, a dude in need of a good haircut, a hooded freak and a monster who like milk"

"Yeah this championship a sham I can beat them easy" the fat one said.

"Is that so?" the Black Hood said as Giran tail smacked their legs and sent a majority of them in a pile.

"Alright you big goon you're asking for it!"

"Watch that tail guys it's light and fast"

"There is only one tail and four of us I like these odds"

"So you enjoy ganging up on someone like a true coward huh? You monks are a disgrace to us true fighters but just try and hit us or one of us it doesn't matter" the Black Hood said as one made a slice at Giran as he dodged and a vase got cut in half.

"That's pretty good, you know I kind of like you I think I'm going to kill you last" Giran said.

"What?"

"You bartender fill me up pour the milk now!" Giran growled.

"Okay one glass of vitamin D milk coming right up.

Giran then spun as his coat spun and he punched each monk and sent them flying threw tables all before the glass was filled.

"Did you see that?" Oolong asked.

"Yeah he's strong" Krillin said.

"I know! And I get to fight him" Goku said with a smile.

"That hood guy didn't even do anything" Yamcha said.

"He didn't need to he's stronger than Giran" Reyoto said.

"What! Are you sure" Bulma said.

"Positive that guy probably the strongest guy in the room" Naomi said as Giran drank his milk and walk over to a man that was in a cracked table as he was about to bring his foot down.

"Knock it off! I think they got the message now back off enough is enough!" Yamcha yelled making him stop and turn to him.

"Who the hell are you?" Giran asked.

"Whoa Yamcha" Bulma said.

"Uh oh it's happening the rash" Giran said scratching his arm, "oh man that itches this damn rash never fails! Fake Heroes pretenders they make me breakout ouch! Oh stop it please your killing me!"

"What an ass" Naomi said.

"Very funny" Yamcha said turning around.

"Wait don't go"

"Hmmm?" a fist then came at Yamcha as Yamcha quickly dodged, "hey what the hell the deal pal!"

"My rash is very rare the only cure is to stomp out the pretender for causing it!" Giran said as people began to get out of the restaurant, "come here Mr. Handsome hero take care of the big bad monster!"

Yamcha then went into his battle stance as Goku came in, "hey what's going on were opposed to fight in the match!"

"He's not trying to steal for fight Goku" Bash said.

"Shut up were busy here kid!" Giran siad throwing his coat at Goku and sent him crashing into a table.

"Goku!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh that does it!" Reyoto growled as Yamcha began dodging Giran punches and kicks as Yamcha made a kick but Giran blocked as they saw pain hit Yamcha face.

"Man this guy built like a mountain!" Yamcha said.

"Ha! He means pebble!" Goku said standing in front of Yamcha.

"I'm going to squash you like a pancake!" Giran yelled throwing a punch as Goku and Yamcha dodged as Goku dodged all of Giran air attacks and landed behind him, "hey how did you do that? Not bad this is going to be fun!"

"Fun huh? We'll see" Goku said as they were about to charge at each other.

"Stop it!" Roshi yelled "Don't you realize this is against the rules? Fighting outside the arena is a serious infraction that will get you both kicked out of the tournament"

"I don't care about the damn rules gramps!" Giran said.

"I guess you don't care about the prize money either" Roshi said.

"Huh?"

"If you beat the kid now you get nothing if you beat him in the arena your well on your way to becoming rich it's your choice friend" Roshi said.

"Uh yeah money good, I'm going to beat you in the arena instead of here you got lucky" Giran said.

"Fat chance I won't lose!" Goku said.

"Dream on kid" Giran said leaving.

"Are you okay Yamcha?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine I guess I didn't know what I was getting myself into be careful of him Goku" Yamcha said.

"Right!" Goku said as they heard clapping and saw the Black Hood still in the room.

"Well I must say that was interesting but unlike that money grubbing dino I have other intentions old man I hope to see you in the tournament 'Goku' because I plan to turn you into a bloody pulp" he said.

"Not until you beat me first!" Reyoto growled.

"Ah that right the long hair loser what a waste of my time I will dispose of you faster than any of you can blink" he said.

"What to bet!" Reyoto yelled.

"See you in the ring 'hero' because you may not walk out of it alive" Black Hood said leaving.

"Oh what a bastard!" Naomi yelled.

Later that day the rain stopped and the sun shined as the monks finally awoke.

"Ugh remind me not to ever attack ten foot monsters again"

"Ugh me too"

IIIII

"Alright! Alright! Yeah! Now introducing for the second time our two next fighters Goku and Giran!" the W.T. A yelled as Giran came out first again and roared.

"Wait a second where's Goku?"

"Maybe he hightailed it out of here" Oolong said.

"No Goku would never run" Bulma said.

"Wasn't he with Reyoto?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah he was where are they?" Harker said.

"Goku oh Goku? If your back there we need you to come out now"

"He chickened out come on call the match I won" Giran said.

"Goku? Hey where are you? Come on your going to have to forfeit if you don't hurry" Krillin yelled in the fighters room.

"What's going on I just saw him a few minutes ago" Yamcha said.

"I don't think he's here" Nam said.

"Damn what is that cookie little nut doing this time" Roshi said.

"Attention Goku report to the arena in two minutes or you'll forfeit your match"

"Come on give me the match he ran away!" Giran said.

"Well I guess I can't really blame him huh" Oolong said.

"I already told you Goku wouldn't run away he's not scared of anything!" Bulma yelled.

"Hood! What did you do with him!" everyone heard Reyoto yell.

"And what makes you think I had anything to do with that brat disappearance?" Hood asked from the window he stood at.

"Because you're a Time Breaker now where the hell is he!" Reyoto yelled.

"I'm not telling" he said as Reyoto growled as he ran outside to look for Goku.

"Hey guys I found him he's over here!" Ranfan yelled.

"Huh! Yamcha Reyoto come on!" Krillin said.

"Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled as they found the boy napping on the wall as they fell over.

"What the hell are you doing Goku! Wake up you idiot!" Krillin yelled.

"Wake the hell up!" Reyoto yelled punching Goku down on his head waking the boy.

"Ow! Why you do that!" Goku yelled.

"You're late for your fight!" Reyoto yelled.

"Are you crazy!" Krillin yelled.

"Oops I'm sorry I was sitting in the sunshine with that cool breeze and I conked out" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Goku what the hell are you doing come on!" the W.T.A yelled grabbing Goku arm and began running him back to the arena.

"Now that is funny" Black Hood said as they saw him standing on the wall Goku was once sleeping on.

"You had your chance to get what you want why didn't you?" Reyoto asked.

"Maybe it was too easy maybe I wanted to get it when the mood was right or when he was not open for such an easy attack" Hood said jumping to the other side as Reyoto growled and ran back to the fighters room.

"Well folks certain circumstances kept him from hearing the announcements" the W.T.A said.

"I was taking a nap!" Goku said as the people in the stands fell over.

"Goku you idiot!" Naomi yelled.

'He's mocking me' Giran thought.

"Let the next match begin!" the W.T.A yelled as the fans quickly got back up and began cheering.

"I'm going to pound you into the dirt you no good little brat" Giran said as Goku did his warm up.

"Alright yeah Goku!" Oolong said.

"Look at that itty bity guy warm-up he's not even scared" a man said next to him.

"Of course he's not! Kick his ass Goku!" Naomi said.

"Hey look what I have" Giran said.

"Huh?"

"It's a secret" Giran said as Goku child curiosity got the better of him as he wanted to know what the 'secret' was.

"Wow a secret really what is it? Come on aren't you going to show me?" Goku said now where Giran wanted him.

"Uh huh here check it out!" Giran said smacking Goku and sent him flying into the wall by the entrance and sent him crashing onto the arena floor.

"Yamcha was right he does cheat Giran taking full advantage of Goku natural curiosity and using it against him" Naomi said.

"What an awesome attack! I hope Goku alright it's hard to compete with a powerful blow like that! Let's give him credit for making it this far what a fighter! Don't worry folks the tournament doctors are on their way! Here comes the doctor now! Please let him threw!"

"I hope Goku isn't hurt!" Yamcha said.

"Me too!" Krillin said.

"Goku get up!" Reyoto said from the lookout they were watching from.

"This is terrible!" Bulma said.

"Wait look!" Naomi said.

"What!" Giran yelled as Goku jumped back up to his feet unharmed.

"It's unbelievable Goku back on his feet and back in the match and he's acting as if he didn't feel that blow!"

"He didn't! Yeah that our boy! Go get him Goku!" Reyoto yelled.

"I don't know what you were going to show me but I don't even want to see it now" Goku said.

"I knew he was okay how can a concrete wall get the best of that thick head" Krillin said.

"It will take more than that" Reyoto said as Goku charged at Giran and blocked all his punches then punch the monster in the gut then jumped and spin in the air above Giran and landed behind him and grabbed his tail and threw Giran over his shoulder, over the fans and into the air outside the stadium.

"Incredible! Young Goku has thrown Giran out of the ring and practically into the next town! It looks like he's won! What a stunning display of strength!"

Giran wings then began flapping as he stopped himself from falling anymore and began flying, "too bad kid I guess I forgot to mention I can fly!"

"Oh man" Goku said as Giran began flying back to the ring.

"This is too fantastic to believe! After being thrown a hundred yards out of the arena Giran is flying back in and since no actual part of his body touched the ground the match is still on!" the W.T.A said as Giran landed back in the ring.

"Well if I can't throw you out I'll have to take you down!" Goku said.

Giran then opened his mouth and shot this strange blue kai rope as it wrapped around Goku body and turned into a purple jelly like rope.

"What's this I can't move!" Goku said.

"How do you like Giran Merry-Go-Round Gum!"

"Oh no!" Goku said struggling to break free.

"That's right go ahead and struggle kid the harder you try the tighter it gets! Face it your stuck right where I want you" Giran said walking towards Goku while cracking his knuckles as he wacked Goku in the head then grabbed his head and held him above him.

"Hey what are you doing!" Goku yelled.

"What do you think? I'm throwing you out of the ring just like you did to me!" Giran said.

"Hey that's no fair you weren't all tied up when I threw you!" Goku yelled.

"Uh oh this looks bad for Goku Giran has ejected a rubbery substance from his mouth that has Goku hogged tied! There's no way he can avoid hitting the ground if he's thrown out!"

"See you later kid!" Giran said throwing Goku into the distances.

"Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"Darn it's all over!" Krillin said.

"Goku the Nimbus you idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"Wait that's right the Flying Nimbus! Flying Nimbus come to me!" Goku yelled as the Nimbus caught Goku before he can hit the city street and flew him in the air, "that was close! Thanks flying Nimbus I was sure that you weren't going to get to me in time"

"What you got to be kidding!" Giran yelled as Goku cloud flew back into the stadium.

"Alright Goku yeah!" Krillin Yamcha and Reyoto said.

"Goodness you little friend is very resourceful" Roshi said.

"Of course you should know that better than anyone Jackie Chun" Reyoto said.

"Miss me?" Goku said landing back in the ring.

"The fighters just seem to can't stay out of the ring today folks!"

"Look that's cheating isn't it! Using any outside tool is against the rules right!" Giran said.

"Look who talking what do you call this stuff you tied me up with? Isn't that a tool?" Goku said.

"That not classified as an outside tool the Merry-Go-Round Gum from the inside of my body is it's fair" Giran said.

"Ladies and gentlemen the match has come under protest Giran object to Goku use of the mysterious cloud but the judge has ruled in Goku favor!"

"What!" Giran yelled.

"The judges declared that the cloud is part of the natural setting of the arena since his feet never touched the ground however Goku is forbidden to use the cloud again!"

"Sounds good I can live with that" Giran said.

"Uh oh" Yamcha said.

"Yeah the next time he throws Goku out of the ring he's done for" Krillin said.

"I'm going to knock the living who ha out you, you little nesciences of a kid!" Giran said approaching Goku.

"Times up just close your eyes this is only going to hurt for a second!" Giran said preparing for a punch, "bombs away!" he then swung as Goku disappeared into thin air.

"What he's gone! But how that's just impossible! Where did you go!" Giran yelled.

"Yo Godzilla check your arm!" Naomi yelled as Giran eyes widden to see Goku hanging on his arm by Goku tail.

"Unreal! Goku seems to be hanging by a by a tail?" the W.T.A said.

"Yay my tail grew back alright!" Goku said.

"Oh no it's back!" Yamcha said with fear.

"After all this time it finally grew back!" Goku said.

"Anyone for a moon light stroll tonight?" Oolong said hiding behind the wall with Puar and Bulma as the rest of Team Berserker were confused.

"No thanks I think I'll pass" Bulma said.

"Saved by the tail!" Goku said jumping onto the ring.

"Huh!" Giran said with wide eyes.

"But I still can't beat him with this stuff on me!" Goku said trying to break out.

"Fool that gum can't be broken" Giran said as Goku began growling as he yelled and broke the gum off him.

"Huh! He did it!" Giran said.

"Alright I'm free! Yay! Wow I always feel so much stronger with my tail!" Goku said now balancing on his tail "hmm I better give it a quick test run!" Goku said launching to a wall and broke right threw it making all eyes go wide, "yeah and with a little work it will be a little better than the first tail!"

"Hmmm not bad kid!" Reyoto said.

"Now let's finish this thing!" Goku said.

"Wait I give up" Giran said waving a mini white flag as Goku fell over.

"Amazing! Giran throwing in the towel he's quitting the match! Which makes Goku the winner! Goku is going to the semifinals spectacular!"

"Whoa how does he do it man he's too much" Bulma said with the shaking Oolong and Puar.

"No one has ever thrown in the towel in the semifinals this is unprecedented in the history of the world championships! And now for our final match before then finals! Reyoto Hoshi vs. the Black Hood!"

"Yeah! Go get him baby!" Naomi yelled.

"Kick his ass Reyoto!" Bash yelled.

'Go Reyot!' Frost wrote.

"Not much is known about young Reyoto but he breezed through the elimination round with a single hit from what I heard and for out mysterious Black Hood it's said he never even touch his opponents or even moved an inch! They ended up in bloody pulps in a blink of an eyes!"

"Whoa that guy did that!" Bulma said as Reyoto walked out of the fighters room as Goku was walking back.

"Good luck Reyoto!" Goku said.

"I better see you in the finals Goku" Reyoto said ruffling Goku hair and walked onto the ring as Hood jump from the roof of the fighter's room and landed on the ring.

"I have a job to do so let's make this quick" Black Hood said.

"What's the rush there's no time limit and I plan to beat the answers I want from you!" Reyoto said getting into a fighting stance as the gong was rung and Hood crossed his arms as Reyoto saw the world shift around them for a second then was hit to the gut and sent hitting the ground while Hood remained standing where he was with his arms still crossed.

"Whoa! I don't know if you saw that but Reyoto was hit by some unknown force! Hood must be very fast if he was able to make a blow that strong and go to his same exact spot!"

"Nice shot but it will take more than that to keep me down!" Reyoto growled getting back up into his fighting stance.

"Then this should be fun" Hood said pulling the part of the hood that covered his body back so Saiyan armor was revealed similar to Bardocks but he wore black armor over his red glove and two yellow tubes went around his neck and all the green plates like Bardock has were yellow on hood armor as his hood was now like a cape hanging behind him but his head was still covered and he floated off the ground with his arms crossed.

Reyoto then charged at Hood and began throwing punches and kicks as Hood dodged then Hood held his hand over Reyoto face and plated him with a red kai blasts and sent Reyoto hitting the ground as he grabbed Reyoto foot and swung him into the wall Goku was sent to and made him crash into it and hit the ground.

"Unbelievable! Black Hood is demonstrating such monstrous strength and Reyoto still finds the will to stand!"

Reyoto then got up and powered up slightly and charged at Hood again as Hood dodged all his attacks again then caught both Reyoto hands then kneed him in the gut the grabbed Reyoto neck and held him off the ground as Reyoto struggled to break free as Hood made a power hit to Reyoto stomach breaking the amour and making Reyoto cough blood and he began to rapidity punch him in the gut as he grunted and cried out.

"Dammit Reyoto could beat this guy if he powered up!" Bash said.

"He can't without exposing the timeline and he knows that! Come on Reyoto stay strong you can beat him!" Harker said.

Hood then dropped Reyoto to the ground and kicked him and sent him rolling on the ring.

"I don't know about you folks but this fight starting to get hard to watch! Reyoto manages to keep getting back up even after a horrible beating like that!"

Reyoto then growled as he spat blood and got back up and charged at Hood again as Hood punched his chin up and grabbed his neck again then slammed Reyoto into the wall Goku and his friends were watching from.

"Come on Reyoto!" Goku yelled.

Hood then began punching Reyoto in the gut again as he cried out in pain as Naomi found it hard to control herself.

"Leave him alone! Stop it please!" Naomi cried.

Hood then threw Reyoto to the ground as Reyoto found it hard to get up as hood stepped on Reyoto tail hard making Reyoto cry out in pain.

"There has to be a rule against this he's killing him!" Bulma yelled Hood then grabbed Reyoto hair then slammed his face into the arena floor as he repeated this.

"Naomi don't!" Harker yelled as he Frost and Bash tried to hold Naomi back.

"Saiyan Sprit!" Reyoto yelled powering up and threw Hood off him as he began glowing gold but not Super Saiyan as he began punching and kicking Hood.

But Hood wasn't grunting or seemed phased by the attacks as Hood caught Reyoto fists again the kneed Reyoto in the gut again then head-butted Reyoto to the ground making Reyoto power decrease.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Reyoto growled spitting blood as he tried to get off the ground, "I won't let you hurt Goku!"

Hood then grabbed Reyoto neck as he grabbed Reyoto arm and a loud snap was heard as Reyoto cried out in pain as blood drip from Reyoto arm.

"Oh my god ladies and gentlemen! Hood has just snapped Reyoto arm like a twig! This is becoming a very hard to watch fight!"

"Stop it! Please just stop it!" Naomi cried as Hood pulled as vile from his pocket and collected a full vile full of Reyoto blood and dropped Reyoto to the ground and kicked him to the center as he capped the vile and put it in his pocket as he began walking to the end of the ring then jumped off onto the ground as fan gasped.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Black Hood just ring out on purpose! He's thrown the match and Reyoto looks to beat to even move onto the next round!"

"Reyoto!" Naomi yelled jumping over the wall and running over to Reyoto and held his head as doctors rushed out of the fighters room as Hood floated into the air then took off in another direction.

"Reyoto!" Goku yelled running out of the fighters room with Krillin.

"Please stand back everyone was must get him to a hospital and fast!" a doctor said as Reyoto was put on a stretcher.

"Oh poor Reyoto" Bulma said.

"Why would he just do that to poor Reyoto and just give up the match!" Oolong said.

"That jerk will pay for this!" Puar said.

'He collected Reyoto blood? I thought Goku was the target? Shit that means all the Saiyans even Kento and the others from the school are targets as well' Harker thought.

A.N. The Time Breakers has got the first of the much need blood for their evil plans! Will Reyoto recover from his brutal attack? Find out next time!


	15. Krillin vs Jackie Chun

Chapter Fourteen: Krillin vs. Jackie Chun

"Ladies and Gentlemen I've received word that Reyoto is now in the hospital and in no condition to fight now let's all pray for the best for that young fighter and hope the best" the W.T.A said half an hour later while in the hospital Reyoto groaned all bandaged up in his hospital bed with Naomi at his side.

"I am so proud of you Reyoto" Naomi said.

"Why I lost?" Reyoto said.

"No! You held back your full power just so time can move on and took a beating because of it that took more power than any of us can have" Naomi said kissing him.

"Where's Harker with that Senzu Bean?" Reyoto asked.

"He's on his way right now" Naomi said touching his cheek.

IIIIII  
"Now folks Krillin will fight Jackie Chun and Goku will fight Nam in the semifinals but what's really stunning is the age and size of these semifinalist take a look at these guys it's phenomenal and they're both wearing the same outfits! What's that mean? Stick around were about to find out!"

"I can't believe Reyoto in the hospital now you guys" Bulma said.

"I'm so worried about him" Puar said.

"Don't worry Harker on his way to the hospital to give Reyoto a special medicine, don't worry Reyoto will be back here in time for the last match" Bash said.

"What medicine can heal injuries like that?" Bulma asked.

'That secret stay's with us' Frost wrote.

"Uh you got a tail on your back" Krillin said staring at the tail coming from Goku.

"Mmm hmm that's where tails grow silly they'd look funny anywhere else" Goku said.

"Let me congratulate you both, you two have such talent and at such a tender age it doesn't seem possible does it so Krillin I hear that your thirteen years old and Goku how old are you?" he asked holding the mike to Goku.

"Hmm what's this? Is it for me?" Goku asked.

"It's a mike you dumbass" Krillin said.

"A mike you?" Goku said.

"A MIKE! As in microphone your opposed to talk into it!" Krillin said as the W.T.A laughed.

"I see what funny little guys"

"Don't embarrass me like this just answer the question knuckle head! Hello!" Krillin said.

"Question? Oh! You wanted to know how old I am! Okay well lets see" Goku said counting fingers, "I know I'm twelve!"

"What! Wait a second Goku I thought you were older than me" Krillin said.

"Yeah me too! I used to think that I was older than you too Krillin but then Launch taught me how to count pass ten with my fingers and then I figured twelve comes before thirteen" Goku said putting his hands behind his head.

"Twelve huh? I always thought he was a lot closer to my age than that well it just goes to show you, you think you know somebody" Bulma said.

"I can't believe they're that small and that old" Bash said.

"And so your twelve and you have a tail that's pretty weird man" Krillin said as Goku touched his bald head.

"Well I guess were both a little strange aren't we?" Goku said rubbing the head as Krillin growled.

"Hey I'm older than you so you better shut up" Krillin said.

"Now now boys you should be very proud of yourselves, Goku I must say it is a bit unusual that you have a tail how did that come about?"

"See told ya that tail isn't exactly normal you know in fact I've never heard of a person who had one is it real?" Krillin said.

"Well how about I just show you" Goku said dropping his pants and showing it was attached to his back, "see? Oh and Kento Serena, Reyoto and Naomi have tail too!"

"Goku are you crazy!" Krillin yelled as Goku hopped on the tail.

"What's the matter?" Goku asked as he stopped hopping.

"Pull your pants up!" Krillin yelled.

"Uh boys let's stick to answering question verbally shall we!" the W.T.A. whispered.

"Oh brother I guess Goku still hasn't learned the meaning of the word modesty has he" Oolong said.

"How embarrassing" Bulma said.

"I will never get that image out of my head" Bash said as Frost nodded.

"Now then you obviously know each other and your dressed the same so you must train together can you tell us about your training and your master?"

"We do regular stuff like farming and delivering milk and since Master Roshi trains us we wear big shells" Krillin said.

"Did you say Master Roshi! Wow this is unbelievable you mean that you boys are pupils of Master Roshi?"

"Yep first he told us he wasn't excepting any new pupils but he took us" Krillin said.

"This is astounding! Master Roshi is the greatest martial arts expert in the world what a treat having two of his students here today the turtle hermit fighting style is legendary and as old as he must be it's amazing he's still alive" he said as Jackie Chun fell over.

"Excuse me have you seen Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.

"Afraid not" Roshi said.

"Is that so? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"What?"

"Look! There is only one man at your age who can make it into the semifinals and when you showed up he disappeared your him! Your Maser Roshi!" Yamcha said.

"So that's what you think? Well then I will tell you the truth I am Jackie Chun" Roshi said making Yamcha fall over.

"Krillin your match is coming up in just a minute what do you think of your opponent Jackie Chun?"

"Well he's obviously old but he's strong" Krillin said.

"Yes I see you're a pupil of Master Roshi so is this going to be an easy match for you?"

"Easy? Well maybe but I hadn't had an easy match yet" Krillin said.

"You can deny it all you want too but hey what about your weakness for the ladies! And your mustache and beard! And that silly laugh of yours! If you won't admit it I'll prove it!" Yamcha yelled reaching for his wig as he used a teleport move to get out of the reach.

"Will Jackie Chun please report to the arena!"

"Well that's me!" Roshi said walking to the arena.

"Yeah he's Master Roshi all right I'm sure of it" Yamcha said.

"Alright here he is good now let's get the semifinals underway let the match-"

"Hey aren't you going to interview me? Aren't ya?" Roshi asked interrupting him.

"Uh well there's no time"

"Nonsense give me that!" Roshi said taking the mike, "hey! I'm Jackie!" he said as the W.T.A fell over.

"A one! A two! A one two three four! Ba du du dee dee dee!" he said dancing and snapping "how many of oyu ladies out there love me alright! A boom boom a dee dee! I know you ladies love me because I am so studly alright! I know I'm causing an reaction but that's because I am the main attraction! Come on ladies can't you see martial artist life if the only life for me!" he said as Goku hand joined him dancing.

"A one two three a boom boom boom! A dee dee dee" he and Goku said.

"A marital artist life is the only life for me! A jump in and a run-in and that no lie! And if I stay in one place and I am going to die!"

"Oh yeah a boom boom boom! A dee dee dee! A martial artist life is the only life for me!" Goku and Roshi said.

"And a martial artist life is the only one for me! Yeah peace!" he said making peace sign with Goku.

"What the hell was that?" Bash asked.

'A nightmare?' Frost wrote.

"Here you go thanks!" Roshi said giving the mike back.

"Well now that the entertainment is finished let the match begin!" the W.T.A yelled as the gong was rung.

"Ready or not here I come!" Krillin said running at Roshi as Roshi back flipped and dodged Krillins attacks then caught one of Krillin fists.

"You got some power behind those punches, not too bad" Roshi said as they broke apart, "now let's check your speed!" he said going into his fighting stance then before Krillin could react he appeared in front of him and slapped his face and sent Krillin into the wall the hit the arena floor.

"That hit I didn't even see it" Krillin said.

"What's wrong with Krillin guys? He sitting down" Bulma said.

"I don't know" Puar said.

"We do Roshi hit Krillin with an attack even we could see now Krillin trying to find a way to hit him even if he can't see him" Bash said.

"How can I beat him if I can't see him?" Krillin said.

"Hey Krillin get up! Look he's fast" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Krillin said.

"So what you are too! Besides I saw it" Goku said.

"You did?" Krillin asked getting up.

"Yeah! You can too you had the same training as me!" Goku said as Krillin whipped the blood from his nose and got ready for round two.

'Goku right if he was able to see that punch I should be able to see it too!' Krillin thought as he stood away from Roshi.

"Well look who back, that was a slow punch allow me to show you one of my fast ones!" Roshi said going into fighting stance.

'Either he's bluffing or I'm a goner' Krillin thought going into his stance.

"What I miss Goku?" Reyoto asked.

"Reyoto!" Goku said turning to see Reyoto was a few bandages on his face and had a cast on his right hand in a sling.

"Krillin fighting Jackie Chun" Goku said.

"Oh really" Reyoto said looking to the fight.

Roshi went for another attack as Krillin saw it and came at him with one of his own as they landed away from each other with their backs to the other.

"Way to go I knew you could do it Krillin!" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Krillin said.

"Very impressive" Roshi said.

"I don't know about you folks but they moved so fast it was all just a blur to me now that's what I call speed!"

"It's rather that I can find a fighter who can follow my moments" Roshi said returning to stance.

"It comes naturally I was trained by the best Master Roshi my teacher" Krillin said.

"Let's see if your master training can get you through this one" Roshi said.

"Whenever you're ready!" Krillin said as they charged at each other again and a few blows were heard as they landed away from each other with their back to each other again.

"You saw that Goku?" Reyoto asked.

"Uh huh" Goku said as Krillin collapsed.

"Krillin down! I'm not sure what transpired but whatever it was it didn't agree with him! The judge is signaling for a countdown this could be it!"

"Yikes ten seconds" Oolong said.

"I don't think he can get up he's not moving" Bulma said.

"Come on Krillin get up!" Naomi said rejoining the group.

"Naomi Harker is Reyoto okay?" Puar asked.

"Look for you" Naomi said as they saw Reyoto with Goku but saw he still looked to beat to fight.

"One! Two!"

"Krillin come on you have to get up! You can do it!" Goku yelled.

"Three!"

"Krillin stand up!" Goku yelled.

"Four!"

"Come on kid get the hell up!" Reyoto yelled as Krillin began to move.

"Five!"

"Yeah come on your doing it!" Goku said.

"He won't make it" Roshi said.

"Six! Seven! Eight!" Krillin was now trying to pry himself up.

"Stand up!" Goku yelled.

"Nine!" he said as Krillin stood up again, "Ten!"

"Wow he did it!" Bulma said.

"Way to go Krillin!" Naomi yelled.

"Krillin up! This match is still underway!"

"Yeah Krillin alright!" Goku said.

'Well I got to hand it to the boy he's a lot stronger than I was at his age' Roshi thought.

"Uh excuse me Jackie would you mind it's just that your movement are so fast that nobody could see what happened would you mind explaining it to us?"

"Sure why not? The fans paid good money for their tickets so they have a right to know" Roshi said.

"Yes thank you very much Jackie"

"First I attacked like this howa!" he said slowly moving "that's when Krillin counter with his own attack"

"I see"

"Then I attempted a kick"

"But I saw the kick something so I dodged then I counter by going for his face with a punch! Just like this one" Krillin said demonstrating as Roshi began spitting. "yuck! Then he spit at me! I was so surprised that I pulled my punch back"

"While he was busy dodging my spit I came at him with a hard left like this! Then he counter my spit by blowing his nose at me! It was then I realized this encounter good get ugly"

"It looked like it was going to be germ warfare but the Bactrian fight got me ready for that"

"I knew that I had to change tactics so I was stump then it came! Rock Paper Scissors come on!"

"What! No way! Oh I know I should have stuck with germ warfare but didn't" Krillin said.

"One two three!" they said with Krillin paper Roshi scissors.

"Scissors cuts paper ha!"

"Sure he won that round but I told him we should do the best of three to decide" Krillin said.

"Fooled you sucker! The game was only a distraction! Hey come over here a give me a lift would you?"

"Huh! Uh sure a lift why not" the WTA said.

"Alright then heave ho!" Roshi said as he was lifted, "see I jumped up and kicked him! Ha!" he said demonstrating, "alright let's go take me over that way"

"Yes sir!" the WTA groaned.

"Let see now it was like this!" he said doing a few possess.

"Excuse me Jackie but didn't you land right about here?"

"Yes I landed perfectly like this!"

"Hey how about a little help over here?" Krillin asked.

"Oh right!" he said running over to lift Krillin.

"Just pick me up and I'll show you what happened after he kicked me"

"Yes okay? Here?"

"Yeah but here I started turning a flip"

"Flip? But I'm not sure I can do that" he said trying and almost dropped Krillin.

"What the hell are you doing are you crazy!"

"Sorry I didn't mean it!" he said setting Krillin down the way he landed.

"My head hurt so bad I couldn't see straight but I still landed, yeah that's the spot I landed right there but I couldn't keep it together so I passed out" Krillin said.

"Oh yes we saw that part, you made all that happen in that brief instant!"

"Mmm hmmm" they both said.

"Can you believe the incredible talent from these fighters! Yes this is a match for the ages! Sorry for interrupting your fight gentlemen please continue!"

Krillin and Roshi then jumped away from each other and went into fighting stance.

'Well I'm not too sure I can beat this old geezer with conventional means but I know his weakness! I saw how he went gaga over Ranfan it's time to use my secret weapon!' Krillin thought as he reach into his gi and threw out a pair of ladies panties that looked like the one Oolong wished for as the landed on the arena floor.

"Oh hey!" Roshi said jumping for them as Krillin kicked him in the face and sent Roshi flying , "oh! I've been had!"

"I did!" Krillin said.

"Kids you just can't trust them now a days!" Roshi yelled.

"Wow I don't believe it! If I'm right Krillin just defetaed Master Roshi!" Yamcha said.

"Clever move on Krillin part by using that perv weakness against him" Reyoto said.

"Oh my! There goes Jackie I hope he sends a post card! Unless he has wings then it looks like Krillin going to the finals!"

"Dammit I didn't think he would pull a stunt like that! Well here goes nothing! Ka! Me! Ha! Me! Ha!" Roshi yelled launching himself back.

"Huh!" Yamcha, Goku, and Krillin said as Roshi blasted himself back onto the ring then bow.

"Thank you very much" Roshi said.

"But I...you! How you do that!" Krillin asked.

"But that's not possible is it?" Puar asked.

"Nope who the only person we know who can do that?" Naomi asked.

"Hey Jackie was that a Kamehameha Wave?" Goku asked.

"You betcha" Roshi said.

"But I thought only Mater Roshi and Goku, oh man" Krillin said.

"This is unexpected! We just witnessed a Kamehameha Wave folks! It was thought that only Master Roshi was capable of doing that but apparently Jackie Chun has mastered it as well!"

'Man humans are idiots' Reyoto thought.

'Yes I knew it! That proves that he's Roshi you might be able to fool them but not me old man!' Yamcha thought.

"Goku what am I going to do now?" Krillin asked.

"Beat him! You can do it Krillin!" Goku said.

"So nice having optimistic friends" Krillin said.

"Too bad, that was a great trick you played on me if I were a normal man you would have won, tough luck there kid" Roshi said.

"Oh well I guess there's only one thing for me to do!" Krillin said charging at Roshi.

"Foolish he's attacking wildly now" Roshi said jumping out of the way and making Krillin crash into a support beam and making it crumble on him.

"Glad to see you're still using your head good work" Roshi said.

"You like that! Well how about this!" Krillin yelled charging at Roshi again but Roshi used a quick move using the After Image Technique and moved out of the way.

"Huh?"  
"Krillin look out! He coming up behind you!  
Goku yelled as Roshi double chopped Krillin and knocked Krillin out.

"Down! Krillin down again! One! Two! Three! Four"

"Count to a thousand if you like he won't be getting up for a while" Roshi said walking back to the fighters room.

"This could be it folks! He's not moving!"

"Wow that was a great move" Yamcha said.

"Five! Six! Seven!"

"Krillin attacked his after image while he snuck up from behind" Yamcha said.

"Eight! Nine!"

"I don't believe it" Goku said.

"Ten! The match is over! Jackie Chun is advancing to the finals!"

Later that day Krillin finally woke up, "hey don't worry you tried right?" Goku said.

"He sure did he fought well" Roshi said.

"Yeah extremely considering his opponent was the great Master Roshi" Yamcha said.

"Hmmm?"

"Huh?" Goku said.

"What do you mean? He's Jackie Chun" Krillin asked.

'Man these kids are idiots' Reyoto thought.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Roshi asked.

"Yamcha what are you talking about? You know that Master Roshi bald" Goku asked.

"That dose seem to pose a problem doesn't it unless it's a wig!" Yamcha said finally grabbing the hair.

"Wait what are you doing! Let go!" Roshi yelled as Yamcha yanked on the hair.

'Must be glued on, stupid idiot with that far to cover this up' Reyoto thought.

"It's real!" Yamcha said letting go.

"Well of course it's real!"

"I get it now! You had hair the whole time you just been coverign it up with a bald cap!" Yamcha said.

'Hmmm then there's that theory' Reyoto thought.

"How do we know you're not Master Roshi wearing an ugly mask!" Roshi yelled.

"Okay you can say what you want but I know you're him!" Yamcha yelled.

"You know there is kind of a resemblance there" Krillin said as Goku sniffed him.

"Hmm he doesn't smell like Master Roshi he kind of smells like oranges" Goku said as Yamcha and Reyoto saw Roshi was spraying perfume on himself.

"What that perfume!" Yamcha yelled.

"I've been using this for years its cologne de orange ladies love it!" Roshi said.

"Listen buster you're pushing my limits I am who I am got it! Now back off!" Roshi said.

"May I have your attention please the second semifinal is about to begin will Goku and Nam please report to the arena!"

"Alright it's our turn!" Goku said.

"Awesome Goku! One more win and you're in the finals! You can do it!" Krillin said.

"Right! I'll do my best!" Goku said.

"Hmmm that guy sure is serious" Roshi said.

"Of course he is for what he's fighting for" Reyoto said as Roshi eyed him but couldn't read Reyoto thoughts, "it's best to stay out of one's head that's power far exceeds your own old man"

"Huh!"

"Don't worry I won't tell your secret but I suggest you come up with a plan for covering up why Master Roshi disappeared" Reyoto said walking over to the hole in the wall to watch the fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our last semifinal match features Nam vs. Goku! Only one of these fighters will advance to the finals it's sure to be an amazing match!"

A.N. Please Review


	16. Goku vs Nam

Chapter Fifteen: Goku vs. Nam

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is the moment you all been waiting for! The last semifinal match is about to begin! On this side we have a man who has come from a small village and defined all the odds Nam! And over here we have the amazing young and strong Goku! Which one of these men will go on to fight Jackie Chun in the finals for the world title and the grand prize for five-hundred thousand Zenie?"

"Hmmm! Five-hundred thousand Zenie?" Nam said breaking from his concentration.

'I must not forget my village, my people, my family, my mother, my brother, my people! I will not forsake you! I will win and return with enough money to buy all the water we need! I promise!' he thought.

"Come on Goku you're the one kid!" Oolong yelled.

"Goku you can do it you little wild man!" Bulma said as Goku waved at them.

"Alright here we go! Let the match begin!" the WTA yelled as the gong was rung and Goku and Nam went into battle stances.

'What should my opening attack be? Hey I know I'll try the technique Jackie Chun used to beat Krillin' Goku thought as he laughed.

"Hmmm?" Nam said when Goku after image stayed as he closed his eyes and jumped from Goku kick from the side.

"Impressive Goku learned that move after witnessing it once" Reyoto said as Nam came down for a kick that Goku dodged as they return to battle stance.

"Wow I can't believe he saw that one coming I thought I had him" Goku said.

"Did you guys just see what Goku just did? He already learned the technique you used to beat Krillin" Yamcha asked.

"Mmmm hmmm but Nam was able to see him and react that extraordinary as well" Roshi said.

"The thing about us monkey tails we can learn any move or technique after seeing it once" Reyoto said.

"What! Is that how Goku learned the Kamehameha Wave so fast?" Yamcha asked.

"Yep but let's see how Goku does" Reyoto said as Name began kicking at Goku as Goku blocked all the strikes then came at Nam with his own punches that Nam blocked as Nam kicked him back and Goku reacted and tripped Nam then hit him in the chest and sent him towards the support beam that Krillin did destroy as Nam landed on its side then jump back at Goku with a chop to the side of his neck and sent Goku hitting the ground.

"Ow!" Goku said.

"Here my chance to win this battle right now!" Name yelled charging at Goku as Goku tail wrapped around his foot then tripped him.

"What do you think? Pretty handy isn't it?" Goku said.

"I did not expect that" Nam said.

"Once again Goku has saved himself from defeat by using his tail! Incredible!"

"Our tails our like a third hand and really come in handy" Reyoto said holding up a soda to his mouth with his tail as Roshi and the others watched wide eye, "what? My arm broke and this arm still numb"

"I need an attack that will throw him for a loop" Goku said he thought of something and smiled, "hey I just thought of an attack that you're really going to like!"

"Huh? What do you call it?" Nam asked.

"Tornado!" Goku said as he began spinning really fast.

"What the hell is he doing!" Nam said.

Goku tornado then came at Nam and hit him as he stopped himself from falling over and looked for an opening but got hit again.

'He's spinning too fast no way to counter! I can't even get near him!' Nam thought.

"There is both an advantage and disadvantage for using this technique, sure you can Goku can block all his attack from the side and make a good blow but how long can he last before he's to dizzy to stand right and he has one opening that the little moron left open his head that the opening I see but I don't think Nam does" Reyoto said.

Nam then began backing away from Goku tornado as Nam was backed into a corner, "oh no!" Nam closed his eyes expecting for it all to end but Goku tornado began to slow down as he fell over dizzy in front of Nam.

"Oh boy I think I'm going to puke" Goku said.

"Oh? Whaa!" Nam yelled almost falling out but caught the edge and got back in, "I was certain that I lost this match! Fate has given me another chance to win!"

"That was a very unpredictable attack but it was the cause of your own down fall" he said.

'Now I must end this battle but that tail is more dangerous than a cobra' he thought.

"There's only one way!"

'The Ariel Attack!' Name then jumped into the air.

"Look at him go! Nam is way up there! What a jump! I'd say he's at least four stories high! Unbelievable!"

"I will strike like a lightning bolt from the sky!" he yelled diving down fast.

'Young warrior I have no desire to harm you I do this because it is my duty to help my people' he thought.

"Come on kid you got to move!" Oolong yelled.

"Goku get up!" Bulma yelled.

"It's too late I must fulfill my destiny!" he yelled as Goku was starting to get up then came down on Goku hard with the X chop knocking Goku back out.

"Forgive me" Nam said standing up prayed.

"Good heavens! What a blow! Goku out!"

"I think it's time for you to count" Nam said.

"Huh! Oh right!"

"Oh no he's about to start the count down!" Yamcha said.

"It's over already nobody can get up after being hit like that" Roshi said.

"Oh no Goku" Krillin said.

"Hey Jackie in case your old mind forgot I got hit ten times worse than that and more than once! If I can somehow manage to get up after that Goku can too" Reyoto said.

"One! Two! Three!"

"It is against my way to harm any creature you will regain consciousness in eight to ten days" Nam said.

"Four! Five!"

"I think he's hurt pretty bad" Oolong said.

"Please no!" Bulma said.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

Goku then jumped to his feet before ten was reached as shock hit all the fans.

"See what I tell you" Reyoto said.

"Ow that hurt!" Goku said.

"Goku!" Yamcha said in shock.

"All right!" Krillin yelled.

"That boy how does he do it!" Roshi said.

"That secret you will all learn in time but for now just enjoy this moment" Reyoto said.

"My best attack! It failed!" Nam said.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it! After being hit by a pile driving Ariel attack from four stories high Goku is back on his feet and back in the match!"

"Impossible! No one can stay conscious after my Ariel Attack! Perhaps my execution was some way flawed? That's it! It must be a fluke! I can't afford any more errors my aim must be perfect this time they're all counting on me!" he said jumping back into the air.

"There he goes again! Incredible! Nam looks like a rocket from here! What a breath taking accent ladies and gentlemen! He's going even higher than the last time!"

"Ah well here it goes!" Goku said jumping into the air as well.

"And there goes Goku!"

"Now I must not fail! I must be bold and short like the thunder!" Nam said launching down fast as Goku zoomed past him.

"Oops it looks like I went to high" Goku said launching down.

"He jumped even higher than me!" Nam said.

"Wow it's great up here it's a shame I have to beat ya" Goku said just falling like Nam was.

"Oh no you don't!" Nam said using swim moves to get over to Goku.

"It's nothing personal" Goku said dodging his punch, "missed me!" Goku said diving down with Nam diving after him.

"This is breath taking! They're actually fighting each other midair! I've never seen anything like this! Goku and Nam are conducting their match up in the sky as if they had wings!"

"Look they're coming down right there!" Oolong said.

"Those aren't missiles those are our semifinalist!"

"Perfect he's playing right into my hand! He'll land first and I'll hit him from above!" Nam said.

"Alright!" Goku said landing but jumped away from Nam target then came with a kick and hit Nam from the side and knocked him out of the ring.

"He won! Nam is out of the ring! Goku has won the match a twelve year old boy has won the semifinals and on his way to compete for the world championship! Stupendous! I can't believe it! This is fantastic!"

"No way he did it! Goku did it all right!" Yamcha said jumping up and down with Krillin as Reyoto noticed the look on Roshi face.

'He's really good I'm starting to wonder if I can beat him' Roshi thought.

"What a fabulous match! Alright! Goku is now the youngest fighter to make it to the finals in the history of the world championships! And what a match that promises to be! The young prodigy Goku vs. the season veteran Jackie Chun!"

"Goku! You did!" Krillin said as they began hugging each other and jumping up and down with joy.

"Hey kid remember before you ever got famous I was your best buddy!" Oolong said.

"And I discovered him!" Bulma said.

"Me too!" Puar said.

"Way to go Goku!" Naomi said.

"Ha man win or lose Goku already made in the history books I have to take my hat off to the kid" Yamcha said.

"Yes indeed he's a remarkable young man to accomplish what he's accomplish at his age is pretty extraordinary" Roshi said.

"Goku may even change the universe at this rate" Reyoto said.

"Alright! Nam is back on his feet! Let's hear it for the great semifinalist! Yeah what a fighter!" the WTA said as the fan clapped and cheered.

"Good match" Nam said holding out his hand to Goku as Goku took it, "this is a match I will not soon forget it was an honor having an opponent like you"

"Thanks you're a great fighter" Goku said.

"This is the most exciting tournament I've ever seen at the world championships and it's all boiled down to two amazing fighters! Jackie Chun and Goku! And what a battle this promises to be! This final bout will determine the new champion of the world will begin after a brief intermission!"

"Are you okay? Aren't you tried from fighting with Nam?" Krillin asked.

"Nah I feel pretty good except I could use a little food" Goku said.

"I'm amaze at how strong you've become kid" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I owe it all to Master Roshi without his training I would have been knocked out a long time ago" Goku said.

"Hey there's a good chance it will be Master Roshi you'll be fighting in the finals" Yamcha whispered.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Are you still stuck on that?" Krillin said.

"Hmmm there is something about him that reminds me of Master Roshi but I don't know" Goku said.

"Shhh! Look" Yamcha said as they all looked over to see Roshi looking at them.

"Oh uh hell nice day uh" he said as he began whistling as he noticed Nam.

"That was a great match you fought"

"Thanks" Nam said.

"Aren't you going to hang around and watch the final match?"

"I'd like to but I have some problems I need to address" Nam said.

'I must turn to help find a solution but how can I face my little brother? And the elders? And my mother? Without bringing back any money for water? I failed' he thought.

"Hey Nam here catch" Roshi said tossing him a Dynocapse.

"This is a Dynocapse isn't it?" Nam asked.

"Yes" Roshi said.

"It's empty this is the kind you use just for storage" Nam said.

"Right you can fit vast quantities you want in that capsule food, building material, nifty huh? A man could even transport a small reservoir of water single handily with that capsule" Roshi said.

"How did you know I was in desperate need of water?" Nam asked.

"Minds are just like books Nam they're easy to read if you know how" Roshi said.

"Then what that guy said is true! You are Master Roshi aren't you!" Nam said.

"Shhh! Quite please shhh there! They can't find out my secret" Roshi said.

"Or what?" Reyoto said from behind him.

"Ahhh! Reyoto how long were you standing there?" Roshi asked.

"Oh up to the part where you said 'that was a great fight Nam' funny huh Roshi?" Reyoto said.

"Let's head outside" Roshi said.

IIIIII

"I don't understand why are you keeping your true identity secret?" Nam asked.

"The three fighters I was trying to get away from in there well two of them have been my students for over some time the two little ones are mine, the bald one name is Krillin the other one the one going to the finals his name is Goku he's something else, Goku has tremendous talent but I don't have to tell you that you fought him yourself" Roshi said.

"Yes he seems unbeatable" Nam said.

"Yes that why I came to see it that he doesn't win this tournament, you see Goku and Krillin are just boys all they're really interested in is having fun to them martial arts is an amazing game they live to get better at in hopes that one day they'll be able to hang with the best they have no idea that they're at the panicle of this sport I'm afraid if they knew they'd lose interest because if you're on the top you will have nothing left to shoot for but if they think there are guys out there that are stronger than they are like Jackie Chun for instances then they will continue to give it everything they have training like the wild animals they really are totally carefree and uninhibited without a trace of ego so Nam I don't want Goku or Krillin to know how great they really are that's why I came to beat the pants off of them!"

"What about your hair? How do you get it to stay on your head?" Nam asked.

"Yes I too would like to know" Reyoto said.

"Believe it or not it's glued on it works fine but it itches like there's not tomorrow! The sacrifices I make" Roshi said scratching his head.

"Thank you I am honored that you trusted me with your secret please take this back if you would I would really appreciate it but I'm afraid I won't have any occasion to use it" Nam said.

"Hmmm?" Roshi said.

"But why?" Reyoto asked.

"You see I was really counting on the prize money without that I really don't have any means to but any water" Nam said.

"No money huh? That's a shame but come with me I have something to show you" Roshi said.

"Huh?"

"Are you showing him girls you old perv?" Reyoto said following them.

"Notice anything unusual about that well?" Roshi asked.

"There are no money changers" Nam said.

"Right you see in this region water not scarce it's abundant you can take all you want it's as free as the air we breathe" Roshi said.

"What! It's free!" Nam yelled.

"Yep so keep that capsule and take as much water as you need" Reyoto said.

"May I have your attention please! Will Jackie Chun and Goku please report to the arena! The final match is about to begin!" the WTA said.

"I will! Here is goes see you later Nam" Roshi said.

"I will never forget what you did for my Master Roshi oops I mean Jackie Chun I will never forget it ever" Nam said.

"It was nothing forget about it" Roshi said heading back to the fighter room.

"Hmm maybe that old pervert isn't so bad after all" Reyoto said.

"Wait a second!" Roshi said running back to them.

"Forget something?" Reyoto asked.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in doing me a favor?" Roshi asked.

"Huh?" Nam said.

"Oh boy" Reyoto said.

IIIII

"Alright! Here we go folks! The final bout for this year World Championships! And I can't think of a more exciting match then what we have today! Help me get these fighters out here ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear it for Goku the youngest fighter in the history of the world championships! And the amazing Jackie Chun!"

"I'm ready!" Goku said in the fighters room as Reyoto reentered shaking his head.

"Good luck Goku you're going to win this match!" Krillin said.

"I know thanks!" Goku said.

"Don't let your pupil beat you Master Roshi" Yamcha said to Roshi.

"Look how many times do I have to tell you I'm not Roshi! Are you deft or something!" Roshi yelled.

"Do you think Master Roshi would have a student in the finals and not show up to watch" Yamcha said.

"No of course not wait isn't that him if I'm not mistaken that's Master Roshi in the audience right there" Roshi said.

"Yeah right" Yamcha said looking out to the audience to see a very tan version of Roshi giving the peace sign, "huh! No way it's him! I don't believe it!"

'Man humans are idiots' Reyoto thought.

"Gosh I guess I owe you an apology Mr. Chun" Yamcha said.

"Actually you owe me several apologies" Roshi said.

"One more time folks let's get these fighters out here! Hopefully Goku not taking a nap!"

"Guys I was wrong Master Chun isn't Jackie Roshi" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha? Did someone hit you on the head?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Well I knew it, Master Roshi doesn't get involved in tournaments anymore he's a living legend" Krillin said.

"Yeah besides Master Roshi would never use orange perfume I think he enjoys smelling like the sea" Goku said as Reyoto look to where Nam was removing the disguise.

"Goodbye" he said as Reyoto waved.

"I think I see them coming? Yes! Here they are! The two finalist fighting for the title of world champion! Jackie Chun and Goku!"

"Yay Goku!" Naomi cheered.

"Show that old fart no mercy kid!" Harker yelled.

"Well Goku you seem to be in high spirits" the WTA said.

"Yeah I'm thrilled to fight the mighty Jackie this is going to be a lot of fun!" Goku said.

'Look at him so innocent and carefree and yet so powerful and wild I'm going to have to be serious for this one only a fool would take Goku lightly' Roshi thought.

"I don't know about you folks but I can't wait to see how this one turns out! Both of these fighters have completely dominated their opponents threw out the tournament and now the evitable clash has arrived between Goku the young prodigy of the martial arts and Jackie Chun who experiences is even more deadly than his punch! Here we go!"

A.N. Please Review!


	17. Jackie Chun vs Goku!

Chapter Sixteen: Jackie Chun vs. Goku!

"Pardon me, excuse me" Oolong said as he made his was threw the crowd to get back to Bulma and the other.

"Hey Oolong any luck finding Master Roshi?" Bulma asked.

"Nope I couldn't get anywhere in this crowd" Oolong said.

"I just can't believe he'd miss this fight he's got to be here somewhere" Bulma said.

"Oh I think he can see the fight just fine" Naomi said.

"Now let's have a quick word with our two finalists before this match gets underway what do you say?" the WTA said approaching Goku who was stretching.

"Goku can you tell us a little bit about your strategy going into this bout?"

"Huh my stat-a-what?" Goku asked.

"Your strategy that's your plans for winning the fight?"

"Oh I don't know I guess my strategy is to do my best" Goku said now doing push-ups.

"Well then there you have it! A boy of few words indeed but I guess you don't have to say much when you made it all the way to the finals!" he said as the fans clapped and cheered.

"Now it's time to talk to our next competitor Jackie Chun and I'm sure this fighting veteran is going to have plenty to say! Jackie what are your plans for this match?" as Roshi remained quiet with his eyes closed, "Jackie? Mr. Chun?"

Snoring was then heard as everyone realized Roshi had fallen asleep.

"Oh well he seems to be sleeping right now just like a true master extremely relaxed before a big fight"

"You know Krillin now I'm sure that old guy not Master Roshi I'm sure Goku has a chance at winning this thing" Yamcha said.

"Maybe but that old guy beat the two of us like a couple of chumps I'm not so sure" Krillin said.

"Excuse me allow me to handle this" Reyoto said walking out toward Roshi.

"Look who it is! Back from the hospital and still walking it's Reyoto!" the WTA said.

"Here I know how to wake the old fart" Reyoto said clearing his throat

"Oh look every hot girl in the audience are wearing tight bikinis and they're having a water gun fight!" Reyoto said.

"Hot girls! Bikinis! Water gun fights! Where!" Roshi said looking around.

"See? Knew that would work this old perv predictable" Reyoto said heading back to the fighter's room as drums began to get beat.

"That's my queue" Roshi said getting into his fighting stance as the drums were played faster as Goku went into his.

"Let the match begin!" the WTA said as the gong was rung and Roshi charged at Goku, "oh Jackie going for the offensive he's going for another quick victory!"

Goku then jumped and dodged Roshi attack as Roshi back flipped into the air and made a kick towards Goku and hit the boy in the back and launched him higher in the air.

"Oh no just like that he's out!" Yamcha said.

"And he can't use the Flying Nimbus this time!" Krillin said.

"Foolish boy I told him once I told him a thousand times never let your guard down danger is the nosey next door neighbor of security if he just remember that he might not have lose so quickly" Roshi said.  
"Well this is bad what do I do now?" Goku said.

"It would seem Jackie Chun has done it again!"

"What you expect?"

"Despite his advanced age the seasoned martial artist continues to amaze in what maybe be record time he beat yet another opponent with minimal effort"

"It's what I do" Roshi said.

"Oh he lost the match" Bulma said.

I guess that old man really knows his stuff" Oolong said.

"Goku never had a chance" Puar said as they all rested their chin on the wall.

"I wouldn't say that check it out" Naomi said as everyone looked to the sky.

"Hey it's Goku!" Oolong said.

"Yay I knew he couldn't lose!" Bulma said.

"That's not what you three were saying before" Harker said.

"But he's flying!" Roshi said as Reyoto saw Goku was using his tail as a helicopter blade.

"Our tails can do that? Huh I would have never know if I didn't see it for myself" Reyoto said.

"Way to go!" Yamcha yelled.

"He's coming back!" Krillin said.

"That boy!" Roshi yelled.

"What wrong Jackie?" Reyoto teased.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I can hardly believe my eyes! Is there no end to this young man resourcefulness! He's using his tail as a helicopter to fly back into the ring!"

"Hello again!" Goku said landing back in.

"Why you little! You were out!" Roshi yelled as Goku pulled down on his eye lid and stuck his tongue at Roshi.

"Your pretty arrogant for someone who almost lost! That tail is all that saved you!" Roshi yelled.

"Not really I could have flown back with a Kamehameha Wave like you did but I thought it be best to save that for later" Goku said.

"Quit kidding yourself son! That technique is far too difficult for a child to preform! You can't do it!" Roshi yelled.

"Yes I can!" Goku said.

'Arrogant I'll tell you well we'll see about that!' Roshi thought going into Kamehameha stance.

"Are you so sure about your Kamehameha Wave you'll use one against me the man who invented them?" Roshi said.

"You invented? I always thought that the Kamehameha Wave was Master Roshi trick" Goku said going into his Kamehameha stance.

"Yeah Jackie that was invented by Roshi" Reyoto said.

"Well of course it is I mean how silly! Of course he did it first!" Roshi said.

"Nice save old man" Reyoto said.

"Then if he did it first why did you say you invented them?" Goku asked.

"Uh my Kamehameha Wave are uh well they're different!" Jackie said.

"How so?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I always thought they were always the same the color blue and usually big" Reyoto said as Roshi glared at him.

'Then again they turned red in Super Saiyan 4 and gold in Super Saiyan 3 for Goku' Reyoto thought.

"Kid has anyone told you that you ask too many question!" Roshi said crossing his arms "why it's perfectly obvious isn't it? First I balance!" he said doing a few martial arts possess, "then I stretch!" he said stretching as sweat fell from Team Berserkers heads, "next I focus my entire body with some mild aerobics!"

'He's an idiot! Can't this guy focus on the fight!' Reyoto thought as he watched Roshi start doing some aerobics.

"Like I said different!" he said doing back into Kamehameha stance.

'Oh this is going to be a long fight' Reyoto thought.

"Kame! Ha! Me!" Roshi said.

"Kame! Ha! Me" Goku said.

"Ha!" they both yelled as the two blasts collided and a large ball now stood in the middle of the blasts they were pushing towards each other as the flashing light began to grow then exploded as Roshi was thrown back and hit the arena ground as Goku was.

'At least the arena not damaged' Reyoto thought.

"It's not just me that was really scary right?" Yamcha asked.

"Not really now quit hiding you two pansies" Reyoto said to Krillin and Yamcha.

"Why I never" Roshi said.

"See I told you I can do it" Goku said.

"Amazing in a day he learned a move that took my fifty years to master" Roshi said as the fans began to cheer.

"You're the best Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Keep it up kid you got him!" Oolong yelled as Goku laughed and held out the peace sign.

"Remember this day folks! This may be the only time in your life you'll see two masters of the legendary Kamehameha Wave in the same arena! The first is Jackie Chun and the second is this amazing boy Goku!"

'Yes Goku is amazing I really didn't expect him to do this well no matter it will all be over in my next attack' Roshi thought.

"Now let the match continue! So far these incredible finalists have fought to a draw but keep your eyes open because at some point that got to change! Only one of them can be named champion of the world!"

"This is fun! What should we try next?" Goku asked.

"Fun is it!" Roshi growled, "well it's too bad play times over!" he yelled using the After Image Technique.

"This again? Don't you know any better tricks? You done this one already, now which one is the real one? Here!" Goku said punching in after image of Roshi sticking his tongue at him.

"I'm sorry were you looking for me?" Roshi said kicking Goku into a stone beam making it shatter.

'Oh great Krillin broke the first and Goku just broke the last one' Reyoto thought.

"Oh Goku!" Oolong yelled.

"The Double After Image never fails" Roshi said looking at the piles of stones Goku was in, "hey don't you have a job to do!"

"Oh right sorry! One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

"Sorry I had to put your light out like that Goku but it had to end sometime" Roshi said.

"Six! Seven! Eight! Ni-oh!" he said as Goku stood out of the stone rubble pile and began brushing his clothes off.

"Why of all the-!How the hell does he do it!" Roshi yelled.

"Alright now it's my turn!" Goku said using the After Image Technique himself.

"You little copycat you think you can use my own trick on me! Do you! Well it's not going to work!" he said looking behind him, "just as I thought a Double After Image not to worry I know right where to find you!" he said punching a Goku sticking his tongue out at Goku in the air.

"Here I am!" Goku yelled coming down from above Roshi and slammed both his fists down on Roshi head.

"A Triple After Image nice trick Goku" Reyoto said.

"I made that one up myself you like it?" Goku said as Roshi got up from the floor rubbing his head.

"New rule no hitting your teacher in the head" Roshi said.

"What? What do you mean you're not my teacher my teacher Master Roshi" Goku said.

'Big mouth if you're going to keep doing that just say the damn secret already' Reyoto thought.

"Of course he is! I knew that I just got a little confused!" Roshi said.

'That's twice he's confused himself with Master Roshi' Goku thought.

"What? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Roshi asked.

"I got it I figured it out! Your Master Roshi brother!" Goku said as Reyoto fell over.

"Uh yeah you caught me were family alright!" Roshi said.

'Oh everyone in this time line are morons' Reyoto thought.

"That explains why you look like him" Goku said.

"Uh but I'm not actually his brother here look see I'm his cousin" Roshi said pulling out a scroll with a few men with beards and mustaches on it and Roshi and his persona Jackie were on it.

Roshi then noticed everyone was watching him, "well I am you know! Really! But this is no time for laughing we have a match to finish!"

"Now you decide that?" Reyoto said as Roshi went into fighting stance as he began to wobble.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked as Roshi began to lose his footing, "what's the matter you okay?"

"He's acting like he's drunk off his ass" Reyoto said.

"Oh and Jackie Chun is staggering wildly about the ring! Either he's a little punched drunk from that last blow to the head or he's been taking a few to many pull from the flask if you know what I mean!"

"Are you alright?" Goku asked as he caught Roshi as he jumped out and hit Goku in the head, "ow! What you do that for!"

Roshi continued to stagger and mutter something as Reyoto thought of something.

"Hey! Are you crazy?" Goku asked as Roshi looked to almost fall into Goku again and kicked him back.

"Don't be fooled Goku! He's using the Drunken Boxing Technique! He's only pretending to be tipsy!" Yamcha yelled.

'Hmm I thought this may be a side effect from that glue he put on his head' Reyoto thought.

"Tipsy?" Goku said not knowing what that word means.

"Ha eh you know tipsy! Tanked, looped, snookered!" Roshi said.

"Oh Drunken Boxing I recognize it now that was one of my grandpa specialties I wonder how he knows is" Goku said coming at Roshi as he dodged and whacked Goku in the head again.

"What this? It looks like there may be some method to Jackie madness after all!"

"Everybody dance!" Roshi said clapping doing a drunk dance as Reyoto shook his head.

'The fighting techniques these humans come up with is just sad' he thought.

"Then again he could be out of his grog!"

Goku then came at Roshi again and got and kick to the gut then a kick to the back as Roshi began using drunk kicks and hits on Goku.

"Uh oh it looks like Goku having trouble staying on his feet!"

"Having some trouble Goku? Yes it hard to drunken box if you never been drunk before" Roshi said.

"Oh no" Bulma said.

"Come on kid hand in there" Oolong said.

"I'm not sure if I should give him some credit or shake my head at this" Naomi said.

"Last call everybody go home it's time to go!" Roshi said as Goku ran away from him, "wait you know I didn't mean that literally right?"

Goku stood by the edge of the arena shaking and from the sound of it crying as Reyoto studied closely, "hey are you crying?" Roshi asked.

Goku then turned around smiling while scratching the top of his head and bum then started to make monkey noises, "What the hell are you doing?" Roshi asked.

'Oh how degrading' Reyoto thought.

"Hey come stop goofing around!" Roshi yelled as Goku was now on all fours as he came at Roshi and dodged his kick and landed behind him as Roshi spun around with a punch as Goku ducked from it then began dodging all his punches then scratch his ass as Roshi tried to grab him but dodged and now stood on one hand on Roshi head as Roshi tried to kick him but Goku jumped away and landed behind him.

Goku then came at Roshi again and dodged another air punch and landed behind him then his tail wrapped around Roshi leg and flipped him on his back as he jumped on his face and began using a monkey scratch attack on his face then jumped off.

"I thought we agreed no hitting on the head! What are you trying to do to me!" Roshi yelled.

"Crazy Monkey Technique!" Goku said dodging Roshi punch then kick then began dodging a series of his attacks as he came at Roshi again who dodged thinking he was going for the face as Goku kicked his back and sent him flying into a wall turning it to rubble on him.

"Way to go kid!" Bulma said.

"Way to give it to him good Goku!" Oolong said.

"Goku going to win!" Krillin said.

"I never had a doubt" Yamcha said.

"Sure you did" Reyoto said.

"Once again he tie between this championship battle has turned! Goku wild monkey attack has given him the advantage! It looks like Jackie Chun has an uphill battle to win to regain control!"

"Oh I'm not out of this yet! In fact I already won" Roshi said doing strange wave movements with his hands.

"You have?" Goku said.

"What this! Jackie Chun has already named himself the winner! But let's watch and see if he has the moves to back up his claim! Don't be surprised if this fighting master still has a few fearsome tricks up his sleeve! This doesn't look good for Goku! Jackie gathering the energy for his next attack! Which may be the only one he'll need to win this match and become world champion!"

"What this old geezer have planned?" Reyoto said.

For several minutes Roshi did several hand movements as he saw something cross Goku mind, "you are so sleepy" Roshi said.

"What you say?" Goku asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"You are so tired" Roshi said.

"Hypnotism! Clever one old man" Reyoto said.

"What happening?" Yamcha asked.

"He's putting the kid to sleep that what happening" Reyoto said.

"When you hear me singing your eyelids will drop" Roshi said.

"That's weird" Goku said.

"You're a sleepy boy" Roshi said.

"Sleep" Goku said falling asleep and drooling as he fell forward on his face and didn't wake up from the sleep.

"Huh!" Bulma said.

"He dozed off!" Oolong said.

"No he didn't, did you see what Roshi was doing? He used a hypnotism move" Naomi said.

"The Sleepy Boy Technique ha ha ha! I win!" Roshi said.

"Hold on that was hypnotism your opposed to use martial arts in this tournament" the WTA said.

"Oh come the Sleepy Boy is a martial arts classic now just count to ten will ya" Roshi said.

"But just think about how the fans will react if we end the tournament this way kind of anticlimactic you know"

"Who cares about the fans! It's the kid own damn fault for falling for such a thing anyway! Now start counting or I will Sleepy Boy you!" Roshi yelled.

"Oh gosh! And one! And Two! Um three?"

"He going to sleep his chance away!" Puar said.

"Hey snap out of it Goku he;s just an old kook!" Bulma yelled.

"Four!"

"They can yell all they want Goku won't wake up unless I tell him to myself" Roshi said.

"Five!"

"Come on Goku just wake up!" Yamcha yelled.

"You can sleep when we get home!" Krillin yelled.

"Six!"

'Finally over, fighting in disguise might lack the glam but it was worth it' Roshi thought.

"Seven!"

'With Goku thinking there is someone out there who can beat him he'll keep training to be stronger just in case' Roshi thought.

"Eight!"

"Don't be a loser Goku!" Oolong yelled.

"Oh wait! Hey Goku your dinner is ready!" Bulma yelled as Goku tail sprung up.

"Uh dinner?" Goku said lifting his head, "dinner? Where's dinner?" Goku asked looking all over the arena in all directions, "I want dinner is their some left for me?"

"That's impossible!" Roshi yelled.

"That's the ticket Goku! Just give us all a heart attack" Oolong said.

"That was close" Krillin said.

"Way to go Bulma what a brain" Yamcha said.

"Hey now where this dinner I've been hearing about?" Goku asked Roshi with his tail wagging.

"Don't be a goofball were fighting remember!" Roshi yelled.

"Goku well go and eat a big dinner as soon as you beat that smelly Jackie Chun!" Bulma yelled.

"Okay! Then I better hurry and get this over with!" Goku said.

"Why you disrespectful little rookie! Try and finish this!" Roshi yelled as Goku charged at him.

"Jakin Rock!" Goku yelled as Roshi caught his fist, "Scissor!" Goku said trying to poke him in the eyes but Roshi block that as well, "Paper!" Goku yelled as Roshi block the hand strike as Goku back flipped back.

"That's funny my Jakin attack moves didn't work" Goku said.

"Of course not kid I'm an old pro at the Jakin fighting pose!" Roshi yelled.

"Really? So did you know my grandpa? Because it seems like you know every one of his fighting moves" Goku said.

"Hmmmm" Roshi said.

"Okay! Let's play it one more time!" Goku said.

"Fine but you know you're going to lose again" Roshi said.

"Jakin Paper!" Goku yelled hitting Rosh right in the face as Roshi got a nose bleed a fell over.

"Oh my! Jackie Chun has gone down!"

"Alright!" Krillin yelled.

"One!"

"Yay he got him! Did you see it!" Bulma said hugging Oolong unaware how close she pulled him to her breast as he rubbed his face in them, "I love the way winning feel don't you Oolong?"

"Two! Three! Four! Five!"

Roshi the struggled to get back up ending the count down, "uh oh! He might get up! Six!"

Clever little runt! Saying paper but attacking with rock" Roshi said.

"Seven!" he said as Roshi got back to his feet, "he made it! Jackie Chun is back in the fight! That last nose blow took a lot out of him but he's still swinging!"

"Huh!" Bulma said.

"Gee Bulma don't you think I should take you out to dinner first?" Oolong said.

"What the hell are you talking about you pig!" Bulma yelled holding him up to her face by his suspenders.

"Hey you were the one cling to me now I thought it was special" Oolong said as Bulma slammed her elbow down on his head.

"Save it for your dreams!" she yelled leaving a baseball shaped lump on his head.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming" Harker said.

"Mmmm hmm" Bash said.

"So here we are folks knee deep in the tournament final match on the one hand is Jackie Chun who experiences in superior techniques and on the other the youthful energy of Goku the son is sinking low but this amazing fight has yet to be settled! Can a winner prevail before nightfall!"

"Goku stay strong you're so close kid!" Yamcha yelled.

"Yeah I can practically smell it!" Krillin said.

"Is that so?" Roshi said, 'I have no choice but use 'the technique' it's dangerous but well maybe it won't kill him'

"Now let's go have some fun before I go eat dinner!" Goku said going to fighting stance as Roshi got out of his.

"What this old coot up to now?" Naomi asked.

"I'm sorry young man but you have lost the fight" Roshi said.

"What? I have? I thought we weren't done fighting yet" Goku said.

"Don't listen Goku that geezer just bluffing because he knows he can't beat you any other way!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey enough with the heckling!" Roshi yelled as Bulma Oolong and Puar hid a little behind the wall they were standing behind.

"Or what! Come over here and make us shut up you old fart!" Naomi yelled as Roshi turned his attention back to Goku.

"I will try and make it quick" he said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"I really don't like using this technique it's an emergency attack when nothing else works this is the second time I've used it" he said pulling up his sleeves "the first time was on the great warrior Gohan your grandfather"

"So you really do know him! That how you know all his move!" Goku said.

'Idiot' Reyoto thought.

Roshi then brought both his hand together like for a pray but he began grunting and a vain appeared on his head.

"I don't know if you can hear folks but Jackie Chun has made a strange declaration! According to him he's already won the fight! But wait a second that my call! What the hell is he up too?"

Team Berserker could see energy building up to Roshi as Roshi spread his palms away as both his hands glowed with gold energy.

'Hey that reminds me off mine Kento and Zang Saiyan Rage Technique' Reyoto thought.

"What the hell is that!" Bulma yelled.

"It's massive!" Yamcha yelled.

"Incredible! Jackie Chun is a walking encyclopedia of fighting techniques! And from the looks of it this latest concoction of a finishing move! It certainly looks powerful but what we all must be wondering is what exactly does it do?"

Roshi eyes then flashed gold as blue kai electricity surged around him making the ground crack under him.

"Uh oh" Goku said.

"Lightning Flash Surprise Attack!" Roshi yelled as a blast of electricity blasted from his hands towards Goku hitting the kid and holding him in the air as Goku cried out.

"He's going to kill him!" Bulma said.

"Amazing! What a fight!"

"What's happening Yamcha?" Krillin asked.

"I've heard about this move it changes all the energy in the body into 20,000 volts of electricity!" Yamcha yelled.

"Really?" Reyoto said, 'so energy can be manifested into an element? Nero energy is already a darkness based element thanks to the Master contact with him and Bardock when he was given the ability to see into the future his kai energy allowed him to bend the time around him, could this be a key to beat those demons?' Reyoto thought.

"Young Goku really seems to be suffering! Is there any hope for him!"

"Say that you give up! You'll die if you don't say it quick!" Roshi yelled.

"No! Not yet! I'm still fighting!" Goku yelled as stuck his tongue out at him.

"Damn you! It's no time to be stubborn when your life is at stake!" Roshi yelled charging more power as Goku cried out louder.

'That's the thing about us Saiyans were too damn stubborn for our own good it's amazing Vegeta not as stubborn as he was when he first came to Earth' Reyoto thought.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Just give up!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm not quitting!" Goku yelled.

"Please don't be a fool!" Roshi yelled throwing more power at Goku.

"Goku" Krillin said.

"I can't watch! Oh throw in the towel Goku!" Oolong yelled.

"Give up kid! Just give up!" Yamcha yelled.

"You did just fine! But it's over now" Krillin said.

"Please just listen to us! It's not worth it! You saw what happened to Reyoto! And he had it worse you have a chance to give up and not suffer like he die!" Bulma yelled.

"Okay! I guess I'll say it!" Goku said.

"Yes don't be ashamed Goku not even Gohan withstood it for this long!" Roshi said.

"Oh shit! He needs to stop look!" Harker said as they saw Naomi eyes glazed over and Reyoto on the other side of the broken wall eyes were as well.

"What happening?" Bulma asked.

The frikin full moon is out! Harker get to Reyoto and break his gaze!" Bash yelled as he covered Naomi eyes as Frost saw Goku eyes had turned red.

"Now Goku say that it's over!" Roshi yelled.

"Reyoto look away!" Harker yelled breaking Reyoto eyes away as Yamcha looked to see what they all fear in the sky.

Goku then yelled out as his clothes broke and his fang grew and hair began to grow into a great ape.

"It's the full moon!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku what the hell are you doing!" Roshi yelled as the great ape roared.

"Folks I have no idea what to say! That young Goku has transformed himself into a gigantic ape! I've never even heard of this fighting technique!"

"It'd not a technique pal!" Oolong yelled.

"It's the worst thing that can possibly happen!" Bulma said.

"And it's scary!" Puar said.

Great Ape Goku then roared and broke free from Roshi attack.

"But that was my Lightning Flash Surprise it's unbeatable but he can't do that I promised he can't!" Roshi yelled.

"Look out!" Yamcha yelled as he and Krillin ran out of the fighters area as Great Ape Goku landed.

"Run! Everyone needs to run!" Bulma yelled as Goku roared as people ran for their lives.

"At last it finally happened" Black Hood said watching the running people as Goku began smashing the fighters building.

"Run away! I would get out of here too but unfortunately I have to be referee! How horrid!"

"Yeah you think you got it bad mister! I can't run outside the ring or I'm disqualified!" Roshi yelled dodging a falling boulder.

"Goku! Come on buddy your taking this fight a bit too far don't you think!" Krillin yelled Goku then roared and punched several boulders towards him and Yamcha and they quickly jumped out of the way.

"There's no use trying to talk to him! When Goku changes like that he loses all sense of himself he's just a big ape with a sweet tooth for tearing people limbs off!" Yamcha yelled.

"Oh is that all!" Krillin yelled.

"Well then I guess there is only one way to take care of this!" Roshi said as he yelled and jumped out of the great ape foot.

"I can't let you hurt people!" Roshi yelled throwing off his shirt.

"Roshi are you insane! His power level doubled now he's too strong he can blow up the planet!" Bash yelled.

"So are there anyways to de-ape him?" Krillin asked.

"I only know of one! We have to cut off his tail!" Yamcha yelled.

"Oh and he just grew it back Reyoto said as they ran to the others and saw Naomi was missing.

"Hey Puar!" Yamcha yelled.

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get behind him and grab onto his tail you change into a pair of scissors and cut it off like last time!"

"Okay!"

"Hey look! The old man seems to have a game plan of his own!" Oolong said as they saw Roshi was now a huge muscle covered old man as Goku roared.

"Harker where's Naomi?" Reyoto asked.

"I don't know we lost her in the crowd!" Harker said.

"Shit! We have to find her that bastard after her too!" Bash yelled.

"Naomi!" Reyoto yelled running towards one direction.

IIIIIII

Naomi had got separated from her friends in the crowd during the panic as she was looking for them outside eh building where the fighter eliminations were held.

"Guys! Where you guys at!" Naomi yelled looking to see not a living soul in sight and continued to hear Goku roars.

"Ah the wonderful call of the beast it's soothing is it not?" Black Hood asked as Naomi gasped and turned around to see him sitting on the roof of the building.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you for what you did to Reyoto!" Naomi yelled.

"Oh you want revenge girl? I can't say I blame you if I watched the one I love get beaten into a bloody pulp and did nothing about it to stop it like a coward then I'd be upset too but fortunately for me I'm not you" he said.

"Son of a bitch! Before Reyoto couldn't turn into a Super Saiyan without upsetting the balance of time with so many people watching, but I don't see a living soul around so you're dead!" Naomi yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"What makes you think that will make differences? How do you know I wasn't already a Super Saiyan when I fought Reyoto?" he said standing.

"What are you saying?" Naomi asked as she saw him power up in a gold aura then jumped down from the building and floated away from her.

"Black Rose Strike!" Naomi yelled firing the kai blast at Hood as he smacked it into the air as it exploded.

"My turn, Time Freeze! Blades of Judgement!" he yelled and in the blink of an eyes Naomi was hit with several attack and hit the ground in her normal form coughing blood and struggling to get back up as he grabbed her neck and threw her into wall making it break on impact and send her on the other side as she grunted and felt her grab her hair as she cried out as he held her off the ground and hold a vial to her cheek where a gash formed and filled it and capped it then put it away.

"Goodnight" he said punching her in the gut several time and she grunted and threw her to the ground as she rolled and hit a tree then remained motionless as he left.

IIIIIII

Roshi then reached full muscles covered body strength as Goku roared , "Okay beast! Kamehameha Maximum power!"

"Oh no! Jackie thinks he has to kill Goku to stop him!" Yamcha yelled running off.

"You have to stop him Yamcha! Tell him about Goku tail!" Bulma yelled.

"Wait Jackie!" Yamcha yelled running towards the ring.

"Ka! Me!" he said as Goku roared.

"No!" Yamcha yelled.

"Ha!"

"Wait!"

"Me!"

Goku then roared loudly at Roshi, "NO!"

"Ha!" the blast then hit causing a light to blind the whole area as Goku roaring then stopped as the light went away.

Everyone was on the ground covering their heads and shaking as they looked up to see Goku gone.

"Goku! Hey where is he?" Krillin asked as Yamcha shook his head as Bulma began to cry.

"But he's just a kid!" she cried as she cried into Yamcha chest.

"He can't be! You can't be gone! Goku!" Krillin cried.

"Goku" Oolong said crying with Puar.

"Goku" Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry I only did what had to be done" Roshi said.

IIIIII  
"Naomi!" Reyoto cried holding his bloody beaten girlfriend, "no! no! please god no! I should have been there to protect you!"

"Naomi!" he cried with tears spilling down his face, "please stay with me Naomi I love you please!" he cried.

A.N. What will become of our heroes now? Find out next time in the next chapter and please review!


	18. The Final Blow

Chapter Seventeen: The Final Blow

"This has been a fight for the history books ladies and gentlemen! Wow! Who could have imagined such a great end!" the WTA said.

"What the hell is he saying!" Krillin said.

"Great end! Doesn't anyone understand what happened!" Bulma cried into Yamcha shoulder.

"I'm not even sure I do" Yamcha said.

"And so it's been decided Jackie Chun will be the new world champion"

"He's no champion! He's a murderer! It isn't fair! Give us Goku back!" Krillin cried.

"Damn old fool!" Oolong yelled.

"He was our friend" Puar said.

"Don't you just stand there! Hey! Do you hear me! Say something!" Bulma yelled.

"Calm down look over there" Roshi said pointing behind him as they saw a tail sticking out from rubble.

"Hey is that a?" Bulma said.

"A tail?" Yamcha finished.

The rubble then fell off a very naked and sleeping Goku.

"And that's a naked boy" Oolong said.

"With wild hair sticking in all directions" Harker said.

"Hey! Goku alive!" Krillin yelled.

"Yamcha he made it!" Bulma said as Yamcha laughed.

"Goku wasn't the target of me Kamehameha Wave" Roshi said.

"Huh?" Yamcha said.

"That was?" Roshi said pointing to the sky to nothing.

"There's nothing there! The sky! It's been de-mooned! It's gone!" the WTA yelled.

"Well with the moon destroyed it can't possibly get full again so Goku won't turn into a big ape" Roshi said.

'Sometime I'm so clever it amazes me' he thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Jackie Chun has done a reprehensible thing! What's going to light up the sky for us at night! What about romantic moon lite walks! And you can just kiss goodbye to relaxing ocean wave CDs! And what about the wolf man! What the hell will he howl at!"

"Stop being a goof and start counting!" Roshi yelled.

"Yeah of course, one! Two!" he said a Goku woke to see he was naked and stood up.

"Hey! I thought for sure I was wearing clothes" Goku said.

"Damn you! If you would have started counting when you were opposed to I would have won!" Roshi yelled as the WTA.

"That's funny" Goku said as fan began to cheer again.

"That little guy had me worried" Yamcha said.

"Yeah he's pretty good at that" Bulma said.

"And continue!" the WTA said as the naked Goku went into fighting stance and the panting Roshi did.

'Blowing up the moon can really drain your energy!' Roshi thought .

"That last attack took a lot out of him! Goku you can win!" Krillin yelled.

"Right!" Goku said as he heard laughing and saw three women.

"Oh stop" the blode said laughing.

"I shouldn't look but I can't" the large scary red hair woman said.

"What's wrong sirs what are you all giggling about? I get it you must be girls!" Goku said.

"Okay I second thought stop fighting! Goku do you want to get me fired!" the WTA said.

"Don't worry he can burrow my suite" Krillin said jumping into the ring.

"I wonder if my clothes ran away while I was sleeping" Goku said as Krillin striped down to just his boxers.

"I already made you a tail hole in the back for you" Krillin said as Goku got his clothes on and pulled his tail threw, "you really freak me out Goku" Krillin said now dressed in his monk clothes "so what is it like to run around as a giant scary monster?"

"I don't know" Goku said not having an idea what he was talking about.

"Oh come on! You can tell me! I'll keep secrets!" Krillin said.

"Tell you what now?" Goku asked.

"Fine meanie! But I know if I could I'd jump on mountains and make earthquakes!" Krillin said.

"Your strange" Goku said walking away, "gee what's wrong with the arena? It looks like there was an earthquake" Goku said looking at the damage he did and walk out onto the arena as the fans cheered.

"Now here comes Goku to the ring with plenty of clothes!" the WTA said.

"I'm going to wrap this up Mr. Jackie!" Goku said as his stomach growled, "hungry"

"Unguarded! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Roshi yelled but only blasted a little ball that exploded an inch from his hand, "eh!"

"Oh what a drag for Jackie Chun! His energy attack has fizzled out like a flat can of soda pop!"

"Don't quite on me now!" Roshi yelled.

"I guess he doesn't have enough energy left that means he can't fight anymore either and that makes it easy!Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku said.

"Now wait a second!" Roshi yelled.

"Ha!" Goku yelled firing that blast at Roshi as he jumped out of the way into the air, "here it goes!" Goku yelled jumping in the air toward Roshi and kicked him in the gut and sent Roshi flying, "it worked!"

"Oh no I'm going to land outside the ring!" Roshi yelled falling at the ground as all eyes widen.

"Goku you did it! It's a ring out!" Krillin yelled.

"Jackie Chun has landed outside of the ring! That makes Goku the new martial arts champion of the world!"

"Way to go!" Yamcha yelled as fans cheered.

"Excuse me! This fight isn't over just yet! Look at my feet carefully" Roshi said as they looked to see he had stabbed one foot into the side of the ring and holding himself up, "my feet haven't touched outside the ring!"

"Wow well I'll be the fighting continues!" the WTA said.

"You sure are a lucky fellow" Goku said as Roshi tried to climb back in.

"I was in control the whole t-ahhhh!" he said almost losing his grip, "time! Your Kamehameha Wave is too weak to do damage now"

"It is?" Goku said.

"I'm afraid your fatigue and hunger have drained your energy passed the breaking point same with me we've both done every fancy trick our bodies can handle it looks like we'll have to rely on good ole karate chops and flying kicks to finish this the strongest man will stay standing it's as simple as that" Roshi said.

"Sounds like fun to me!" Goku said.

"Come on Goku give everything you got let's make this finally worthwhile! No tricks no fancy shows" Roshi said.

"Right no energy attacks!" Goku said.

"Just fist to first martial arts!" Roshi said.

"Absolutely amazing! Goku and Jackie Chun have launched into the most close hand to hand combat we've seen yet! By my watch they have been fighting for...oh my god! Almost four hours and you can't even tell!" he said as Goku and Roshi blocked and attacked each other.

As Roshi pushed Goku back and they both panted for several minutes, "okay maybe you can tell a little bit" Goku then came at Roshi again as they blocked and attacked each other again as Goku took advantage off an opening and kicked Roshi in the chin and sent him hitting the ground.

"What a play!" the WTA said as Roshi got back up and charged at Goku with attacks, "despite obvious physical exhaustion on both sides neither of these fighters are willing to give up! They just keep going!"

"There's Reyoto!" Bash said as they saw him walking with Naomi limpness in his arms as horror hit all their friends at Naomi state.

"Oh my god Naomi!" Harker yelled.

"Oh no please tell me that bastard didn't-" Bash said not able to say that word.

"No she unconscious thank god for that but I should have been there!" Reyoto said as tears fell from his face, "I should have been there to protect her! She everything to me and I could even get to her in time!"

'You can't blame yourself Reyoto!' Frost wrote.

"Frost right none of us saw this coming but now we know and the others know now to be cautious, here's out last Senzu let's hope we won't need anymore" Harker said feeding it to Naomi as they watch her energies heal as she groaned and looked up at Reyoto.

"Sorry baby I couldn't beat him" she said.

"Shhhhh no I'm sorry for not being there to protect like I should have" Reyoto said.

"How long have they been fighting?" Naomi asked.

"Too long" Harker said as they watched Goku and Roshi attack and block each other's attacks.

Goku then grab Roshi arm and kicked him in the gut and Roshi returned his a knee to his gut followed by a punch to Roshi face and hand to Goku face.

Soon they were standing away from each other panting and with blood and bruises on their faces and bodies, 'this boy going to wear me out if I don't finish him soon! I defiantly need a knock out! But what finishing moves can I use his body too small for a lock just a stubby torso and short little legs...yes! Of course!'

"Hey how about one final charge Goku?" Roshi said with a twinkle in his left eye.

"Fine!" Goku said as Roshi charged at him and he at Roshi as they both jumped in the air.

"This could be it!"

They both came at each other with kicks as Roshi foot meet Goku face but Goku foot couldn't reach Roshi because of his size as they both hit the arena making cracks on impact.

"You saw it yourself folks! A double knock out! By the rules I have to start counting! One! Two! Three! Four!"

"Come on Goku just stand up!" Krillin yelled.

"Five! Six! Seven!"

"Goku stand up!" Yamcha yelled as both warriors struggled to get back up.

"Eight!"

"That's the spirit kido!" Oolong yelled.

"Nine! Ten! Neither one of them were able to stand! Common rules would label this a draw but the world martial arts tournament can't go without a champion! I believe in these rare situations the first person to stand and say he's the champion becomes just that!" he said looking to the chairman from approval and got a nod "so which fighter can stand up first and declare victory!"

"All you have to do is stand up Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Here comes Goku he's on one knee!" he said as Goku got up "Goku is up on both legs! But Jackie Chun I still glued to the floor! Now all Goku has to do is say he's the champion!"

"I am...the...cham...pi-" he said with a smile as he fell back with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh! Goku was a mere syllable from winning it all! But I'm afraid we can't except incomplete sentence's! Oh look now Jackie Chun will give talking a try!"

Just before Roshi fell over he got back his posture with two peace signs, "I'm the world champion! I'm the world champion! Yes I am the champion!"

'Old fart' Reyoto thought as the fans cheered calling Jackie Chun.

"Well I couldn't have said it better myself! Jackie Chun is the new the new champion of the world and this time I'm certain of it!"

'That was a close one Goku and I must admit my victory was totally due to our sizes my legs are longer so I can hit much deeper on the last flying kick short of a cheap trick but it was my only chance and it was for your own good maybe you'll thank me some day when your older' Roshi thought.

"What a long crazy day it's been hasn't it folks!"

"Ugh oh hey did I win it Mr. Jackie?" Goku asked.

"No son you didn't" Roshi said.

"Oh darn I really tried" Goku said.

"Let's not forget the twelve year old Goku who almost won the whole tournament! Wasn't he incredible! Wasn't he folks!"

"Yay Goku!" Bash yelled clapping like the others were.

"Way to go kid!" Harker yelled.

"Hey Goku you can put me down now" Naomi said.

"No way I want to hold you like this just a little longer" Reyoto said nuzzling her face.

"Ahh come here" she said bring his lips on hers.

"Now without future ado lets award Jackie Chun with his prize as the new World Champion! And you deserve every bit of it five hundred thousand Zenie!"

"You were really strong Mr. Jackie!" Goku said,

"Yes well you were a worthy opponent" Roshi said.

"I'm going to train everyday till I'm as strong as you and when I do will you fight me again?" Goku asked.

"Yes uh of course" Roshi said.

"You cross your heart?" Goku asked.

"Mmmm hmmm" he said nodding his head.

"Ladies and gentlemen I hope you enjoyed the tournament please have a safe journey on your way home and please watch out for stray dinosaurs!"

"Great job Goku! You want to find Master Roshi and get something to eat?" Krillin said.

"Hey you bet I do!" Goku said.

Later those two were running down the road yelling Master Roshi as the old man popped his head from the bushes he hid in that had his clothes as Reyoto watched Roshi try to get the wig he glue on off.

"Need some help?" Reyoto asked.

"Please" Roshi said.

"You might want to cover your mouth" Reyoto said as he yanked off the wing leaving a red head on Roshi as he grunted and tried to cover his mouth.

"I go through so much for my students! And what do I have to show for it? Nothing but a truck load of prize money I'm very selfless" Roshi said switching clothes.

'Five hundred thousand Zenie just imagine the possibilities' he thought thinking of all the women magazines he can get as Reyoto saw the old man drooling and laughing as Reyoto shook his head and followed the laughing pervert.

At one point Roshi got a bloody nose as Reyoto noticed a kid watching, "this will happen to you if you don't stay in school kid, you end up a bald creepy pervert who's old as dirt" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

"I'm so hungry!" Goku said.

"I've look through every bathroom stall in a seven mile radius!" Krillin said.

"Where is he?" Yamcha asked.

"Did you try the ladies room?" Bulma asked.

"I did and not a sign of that pervert" Naomi said knowing very well Reyoto was probably taking care of the old man.

"I wonder if he even watched Goku in the tournament" Krillin said.

"Hungry!" Goku said falling on his back.

"Yeah he heard you the first time!" Bash yelled.

"Yoo-hoo!" Roshi yelled.

"I found the pervert" Reyoto said.

"Master Roshi!" Goku said.

"Okay where the hell have you been?" Bulma asked.

"I wanted an autograph from Jackie Chun but you wouldn't believe how long the line was!" Roshi said.

"So did you see us in the tournament finals Master Roshi?" Krillin asked.

"Well of course and you boy did very well for your first attempt" Roshi said.

"Goku got rob in the end he would have one if he hadn't been so hungry" Krillin said.

"I don't know about that Krillin Jackie was pretty strong I still don't think I could have beat him" Goku said.

"That's for sure you have lots to learn before you up to his level! And plenty of others are just as strong! There's a whole dimension of fighting techniques that you don't know yet! Our training so far been child's play but the real stuff is yet to come!" Roshi said.

"Right!" Goku and Krillin said.

'I should start recording my speeches and sell them'

Roshi thought.

"Now how about we all go out to dinner to celebrate our first successful tournament?" Roshi said.

"Oh! Can we really!" Goku said,

"Would you nine like to come with is?" Roshi asked.

"Sure" the group said.

"Oh yeah!" Oolong said.

"Sure as long as you pay" Reyoto said.

"Alright but if you make one crude remark I'll swear I'll break your arm" Bulma said.

"Please why stop there break his legs too so he can't get away" Naomi said.

"Hey! Hey can we eat now?" Goku asked drooling a puddle.

Later that day Roshi and everyone else in the restaurant watch the horror of two Saiyan make feeding frenzy one with manners and one without ones and keeps getting smacks to the head because of it and one Saiyan female as a wall of dishes stood in front of them as the piles of dishes kept being taken away every five minutes, "can I get some pepper?" Roshi asked.

"Yeah" a man with one of the piles said heading back to the kitchen.

"My go where the hell do they put it all!" Bash said.

"This is why I'm glad I was born my species" Harker said drinking the water that he asked for and nothing else.

'I second that' Frost wrote.

"Ahh! I sure was hungry!" Goku said.

"He just ate 57 full course meals" Bulma said.

"Really? I lost track around forty" Yamcah said.

'Goku ate 57, Naomi ate 68, and Reyoto oh boy 105!' Frost wrote.

"Can I have another bowl please?" Goku asked.

"Me too" Reyoto said.

"Me three" Naomi said as everyone non-Saiyan fell from their chairs to the floors.

"I think you guys had enough for one day" Roshi said.

"Yeah you're probably right I should save room for some desert!" Goku said.

"Oh that is a great idea Goku get us that please!" Reyoto said as the others fell over again.

"It's four hundred and seventy thousand Zenie sir" the man at the register said.

"Huh! But that's all my prize money" Roshi said as he didn't notice Reyoto smiling evilly.

'Serves you right you old pervert I know what you were going to buy and this is the perfect punishment for that' Reyoto thought.

A.N. Please Review


	19. The Roaming Lake

A.N. Sorry Guest Team Elite are not up yet because the tournament was only for a day now Team Berserker going to stick around until the next time skip opening.

Chapter Eighteen: The Roaming Lake

"So are you ready for a second helping of training on Master Roshi island?" Yamcha asked.

"You bet!" Krillin said.

"Now hold on let's not get ahead of ourselves you boys have earned a break before the next phase of training it's time you learned some lessons from the greatest scholar of all life" Roshi said.

"Really?" Goku and Krillin asked.

"Mmmm hmmm" Roshi said.

"Great! Then I'm going to find my grandpa four star dragon ball!" Goku said.

"Huh?" Bulma and Yamcha said.

"What's the rush?" Oolong asked.

"There's plenty of time are you sure you want to start looking now?" Bulma asked.

"Mmmm hmmm" Goku said nodding.

"Wait a minute what in the world is a dragon ball?" Krillin asked.

"It's a magical ball my grandpa gave me" Goku said.

"Oh" Krillin said.

"It's small and orange about this big and has a certain number of stars on it, Goku has four stars and there is seven in all" Reyoto said.

"Mmmm maybe you should take someone with you" Roshi said.

"I'll have the Flying Nimbus to keep me company" Goku said.

"Goku he's right you going out alone is a bad idea" Oolong said.

"It's too scary" Puar said.

"It will be an adventure!" Goku said.

"I'm sure Krillin would love to go" Roshi said.

"Actually Master I was looking forward to going to going to your island for training for the next tournament" Krillin said.

"Look kid what do I have to do spell it out for you! I need you to leave! Scram! You're cramping my style!" Roshi said.

"It the next tournament I want to score big!" Krillin said.

"So do I" Roshi said.

'More then you'll ever know I can see it now! Cocktails at sunset a gorgeous gal Launch! Yes nice dress big blue eyes great big he guh a total hottie captivated by my good looks and not another soul around! Oh well I guess there goes that little slice of heaven' he thought

"Fine since everyone is so worried about him I'll go, I'll meet up with you guys later when I'm done helping him" Reyoto said to his team.

"Where are you going?" Goku asked Yamcha and Bulma.

"Uh" Yamcha said looking to Bulma.

"I guess the rest of us will head back to West City" she said.

"Yeah it will be fun and a nice relaxing drive across the desert" Yamcha said.

"Yeah there you go kids get out there and see the world!" Roshi said.

"Master?" Goku said.

"Yes what?" Roshi asked.

"Does that box has my things inside of it?" Goku asked pointing at the brief case.

"Yes and it's call a suite case!" Roshi said.

"Wow a suite case I will never get used to all this great stuff" Goku said.

"You really need to get out more this trip will do you good" Krillin said.

"Boy there sure are a lot of magazines in here" Goku said digging through it.

"Uh you better get a move on kid" Roshi said seeing the glare he was getting from Reyoto as Goku now had his Power Pole.

"Yep! Nimbus!" he yelled as the cloud flew in front of them, "hi there Nimbus!" Goku said hoping on it.

"He flies on a cloud but he still goes gaga over a suite case?" Krillin said.

"Hmmm naive" Oolong said.

"Time to see what Hope made me" Reyoto said throwing his capsule to the ground and a black hover car emerged, "hmmm nice color no roof and nice seating, not bad Hope"

"Hey Goku on second thought you going to need my help" Krillin said.

"Thanks but you can't ride the Nimbus cloud remember?" Goku said.

"Oh yeah never mind" Krillin said.

"The dragon radar will guide you, you do know how to use it right?" Bulma asked.

"I'll figure it out, time to find my dragon ball!" Goku said as Reyoto hover car floated next to him cloud.

"Be careful!" Krillin and Oolong yelled as Reyoto and Goku took off.

"Bye Bubye!" Goku said.

"Reyoto make sure he stays out of trouble!" Naomi yelled.

"Will do!" Reyoto called back.

"I kind of feel bad making Reyoto go with him" Yamcha said.

"Something tells me they'll be just fine" Bulma said.

"Goku a special boy hmmm very special and Reyoto has much potential" Roshi said.

IIIIII

Somewhere in the desert a van was driving threw it with Bash, Harker, Frost and Naomi in the back, Oolong and Puar in front of them and Bulma and Yamcha in the front.

"Are you trying to hit every hole in the street or what!" Bulma yelled.

"Actually there is no street! That's why it's call 'off road driving' and I'm doing the best I can! You can take the wheel anytime you want!" Yamcha yelled.

"Oh can I! Anything would be better than this torture" Bulma said.

"I've never seen Bulma this upset" Puar said.

"She does seem a bit irritable" Oolong said.

"I am not upset got it! This is me happy!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah we can tell" Oologn said.

"Be quite!" she yelled.

"My guess it's that time of the month" Harker said.

'Agreed' Frost wrote.

IIIIII

"Hey Goku try and get that radar on" Reyoto said.

"Okay let's see" Goku said hitting the top button as it came on and showed a nearby dragon ball, "got one!"

"Which direction kid?" Reyoto asked.

"It sure looks really far away" Goku said.

"Toss me it" Reyoto said catching the radar and reading the measurements, "okay were going that way kid!"

An hour later the heat was getting to Goku and Reyoto bad as Reyoto has his ac on high and was still fanning himself, "water need some water" Goku said.

"I'll say this heat is insane" Reyoto said.

"Hey!" Goku said as they saw an oasis up ahead.

"Finally!" Reyoto said.

"Wow big puddle!" Goku said.

"It is not a puddle it's called a desert oasis Goku" Reyoto said as they landed and Goku striped off all his clothes and dived in the water.

"I am so going to buy him swim trunks" Reyoto said getting a drink as Goku came up from the water.

"Ah this is great" Goku said.

"Un hand me!" Nam yelled as a pterodactyl shadow flew over the oasis, "come on put me down you big stupid bird! Don't make me mad I got somewhere to go I got to get water for my people!"

"Hey that's Nam!" Goku said.

"Goku get dressed let's give him a hand!" Reyoto said.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled after he quickly got dressed and Reyoto hopped into his car as the cloud came and they took to the air.

"Goku Reyoto" Nam said.

"Don't worry we'll get you down hold on!" Goku said.

"I am hanging on!" the pterodactyl said.

"How did this happen?" Goku asked.

"My village needs more water I was searching along the riverbed when this beast captured me" Nam said.

"I'll help! Drop him off now!" Goku said.

"Do I look like a taxi service!" the pterodactyl as his tail swung at Goku who jumped over it.

"Hey you should watch where you swing that tail you almost knocked me down!" Goku yelled.

"If you don't leave me alone I'll do more than that! This piece of meat is my dinner kid and now that I look at him he is kind of scrawny I'm sure I'll have room for dessert!" he said trying to reach at Goku who flew out of his reach.

"Power Pole extend! You're a bad bird!" Goku yelled whacking the dino in the head as Nam fell to the ground and Reyoto flew under him and caught him in his car.

"Welcome aboard the S.S Reyoto!" he said.

"That sure was a big mean bird" Goku said flying next to them.

"With sharp claws" Nam said as Goku patted where his boy parts are as Reyoto eyes widen, "ahh! Stop it what the hell are you doing!"

"Oh you are a boy" Goku said.

"Yes, yes I am" Nam said.

"Sorry it's hard to tell sometimes you can check me if you want" Goku said.

"No and just so you know the people in my village greet each other by shaking each other's hands!" Nam said as Reyoto bashed Goku on the head leaving a baseball sized bump.

"Please excuse him Nam he was raised in the wild and clearly Kento didn't help him fully understand how you tell boys and girls apart without touching!" Reyoto growled.

IIIIII  
Everyone in the van was on its side in the shade groaning as vultures were cawing above.

"Were not dead yet you annoying winged demons now get the hell lost!" Bash yelled.

"Too bad someone forgot to back extra gasoline" Bulma said.

"Shame it doesn't run on good looks I'd keep it running forever" Yamcha said as the others fell over.

"Okay look we can't just sit here" Oolong said.

"I know you can change into an umbrella and give us some shade" Bulma said.

"Oh joy" Oolong said sarcastically.

"Don't listen to him he probably doesn't know how to change into an umbrella" Puar said.

"Oh yes I do I went to the same Shape Shifting School you did Puar" Oolong said.

"Until you got expelled the first semester for stealing the teacher papers" Puar said as Oolong head fell.

"Don't you ever stop talking" he mumbled.

"You got expelled? How sad I bet you can't transform either" Harker said.

"Fine I'll do it!" he said turning into a large beach umbrella.

"Hey how about a fan?" Yamcha said as Puar turned into a small electric fan.

"This is much better" Bulma said.

"It sure beats baking in the sun" Yamcha said.

"Agreed" Naomi said.

"Yep that's me! Baking in the sun!" Oolong said.

'To bad this will only last five minutes' Frost wrote.

IIIIII

"I appreciate your assistances friends with this flying cloud we can survey the river and keep a look out for the roaming lake at the same time" Nam said now on Goku cloud as Reyoto tried to find a radio station.

"How far does the river go?" Goku asked.

"Far very far" Nam said.

"Damn there are no radio stations out here so I guess we'll have no music to listen to" Reyoto said.

Soon our heroes found a section of the lake that had water and growing vegetation and past all the lush green life a dam was holding up the river.

"Unbelievable the water flow is being choked by that dam who could be responsible for this? Set us down my friends so we can investigate" Nam said.

"Wait look" Reyoto said as they saw pterodactyls in the water splashing each other.

"Hey does guys look familiar" Goku said.

"How can these beast hold so much water? We'll ask whoever leads them to set the water free" Nam said.

"And if asking nicely don't work let me have five minutes with him" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay!" Goku said.

-Five minutes later-

"The dam stays put got it!" the pterodactyl leader said as Goku and Reyoto watched from a tree above.

"I do not understand your resistances it is completely unacceptable! How can you lay claim on what rightfully belongs to everyone you can no sooner own the water then the sky above us!" Nam said.

"Would you be so quick to open the dam if you owned it?"

"My friend doesn't understand you he only speaks the language of money" a long beak pterodactyl said as Nam was now on his knees.

"My village is poor we have nothing to offer but our gratitude" Nam said.

"Then we have nothing to give"

"Please I beg you!"

"Ye your good at that" he said kicking Nam away.

"Please my people are dying of thirst!"

"If they're that thirty let them drink the sand!" he said trying to shake Nam off his leg as Nam threw him on his back.

"Wow" Reyoto said as Goku laughed.

"You little insect! Tear him apart!"

"Now we help!" Reyoto said jumping down with Goku as they landed in front of Nam.

"What's this your pets?"

"If you want him you have to go threw us!" Goku said.

"Oh yeah sounds fun"

"Let's introduce these runts to the meaning of pain" the long beak pterodactyl said as they all jumped on Goku and Reyoto as Goku and Reyoto threw them off on their backs.

"What the hell was that!" the pterodactyl leader and long beak said as Giran flew in, "hey boss"

"You're Goku" he said.

"Hey you're Giran!" Goku said.

"This little pipsqueak knows you?"

"This little pipsqueak is the one who beat me in the tournament so show him some respect" Giran said.

"I remember you're from the tournament, your not still sore about losing the match are you?" Goku asked.

"I was humiliated! But that has nothing to do with the dam you want to destroy it is a magnificent structure built long before any of us I would be happy to release the water but I can't the dam is impossible to break because it is held together by Merry-Go-Round Gum it is very much unbreakable" Giran said.

"Then I have failed my entire village" Nam said.

"I can break the dam for you" Goku said.

"You think so?" Giran said.

"Well sure I'll try to" Goku said.

"And for the hell of it I will too" Reyoto said.

Later that day Goku stood on a rock while Reyoto was a few feet away on another rock as they both target the dam, "ready Goku!" Reyoto yelled as he began forming two kai balls in his hand he held away from him on his left and right as Goku got ready for the Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" the two blast headed right for the dam causing two cracks as water leaked out and the dam began to break and fall apart.

"He really did it!"

"So much for the Merry-Go-Round Gum"

"You did it!" Nam said.

"That was fun!" Goku said as Reyoto jumped down next to them.

"I thought it would be stronger than that" Reyoto said as Giran laughed.

"You are one amazing kid!" he said.

Later that day Goku and Reyoto returned with Nam to his village, "this is great now we can all go swimming!" Goku said.

"Thank to you there are many things we can do now" Nam said.

"This will be a day long remembered" a village elder said as a sandstorm began to hit.

IIIII  
"Dammit it and just when I was starting to feel tan!" Bulma said as Oolong turned back to normal.

"Well I hope everyone is happy! Once again I sacrifice my own comfort and safety for the group and what thanks do I get? I get dropped on my ass! I'm a mess I have sand in places I didn't even know I had places!" Oolong yelled.

"It's okay cheer up the storm caught us all by surprise" Bulma said.

"You did a good job it not easy to do, too bad you got expelled or you might be able to concentrate and hold a shape for more than five minutes" Puar said.

"How about I concentrate on busting you're a-ahhh!" Oolong yelled getting knocked over by the storm as Puar fell over and turned into her normal form.

"Come on hurry we have to get inside the car the storm is getting worse by the minute!" Yamcha yelled.

IIIIIII  
Soon when the stormed was over Nam and his village gathered by the stream that was now gone, "it's over" Nam said.

"The desert has robbed us of our last hope for salvation!" the elder said.

"Hey Goku over there!" Reyoto said as they got onto his cloud and flew over to investigate a light in the distances and saw it was the oasis they found earlier.

"Oh it's that big puddle!" Goku said.

"Oasis Goku not a puddle but wasn't it somewhere else? I don't remember it begin this close to the village" Reyoto said.

"The roaming lake it does exist" Nam said as he and the village gathered by it.

"I never thought I'd see the day my father words pass me before my very eyes! Tonight we have been smiled upon!" the elder said.

"It's beautiful!" Goku said.

"Yes this has been a day of miracles it has brought us you Goku" Nam said.

"Yep Goku going o grow up to do great things" Reyoto said ruffling Goku hair.

IIIIIIII

Somewhere in the desert the other got the van unburied and crawled out of the windows as their eyes widen.

"Oh no!" Puar said as they saw they were back at the gates to the world tournament.

"Not the city!" Yamcha said.

"I don't believe it the storm blew us back where we started! I need a vacation" Oolong said.

"I need a bath" Bulma said.

"I second that one" Naomi said

IIIIII  
Back on their journey Goku and Reyoto flew on his cloud since it was faster as they got back on their shirt for the four-star dragon ball.


	20. Pilaf and the Time Breakers

Chapter Nineteen: Pilaf and the Time Breakers

"Android 9 it would seem that idiot Pilaf is too incompetent to collect the DNA we acquire so do you and your Red Ribbon Army think you can get what we need?" Black Hood asked as Commander Red stepped out of the shadows with a mask cover over one of his eyes and some of his face hut his hair nose, mouth and other eyes as he smoked a cigar and put it out as he clenched his metal left hand.

"Sure no problem leave them to me" he said.

A.N. In the story Commander Red does become an android like in dragon ball online so go to Dragon ball wiki search Commander Red find his page go down to the bottom and you will see close to the bottom with the section Dragonball Online and see his new upgrade.

IIIIII  
Back on their journey Goku and Reyoto flew on the Nimbus as they flew over a canyon and Goku took in the sights.

"Goku look out!" Reyoto yelled as they crashed into a rock and fell down towards sharp jagged rocks as Nimbus caught Goku falling green bag then caught them as Reyoto hit Goku in the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" Goku said rubbing his head.

"For almost killing us!" Reyoto yelled.

Soon they were back on course as they flew over as heard of running buffalo then threw some fruit tree for snacks as they both hand over two handful of oranges with them.

"Yum" Goku said.

"Yeah, hey check the radar are we close yet?" Reyoto asked as Goku checked it to see it blank.

"That's strange maybe this thing is broken" he said pressing the button again and again making the map bigger as they saw a nearby dragon ball.

"Whoa got one!" Goku said.

"Looks like its west from here" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Later that day they stopped at another oasis as Goku dived naked in the water and Reyoto watched the laughing youth.

"Boy that was refreshing!" Goku said getting out.

"I bet it was but let's get a move one shall we?" Reyoto said.

"Where did all my things go?" Goku asked.

"Huh? I saw them there a minute ago" Reyoto said.

Soon they were on the cloud looking for the thief who took Goku clothes as Reyoto tried hard not to look at Goku.

"Sure is breezy up here" Goku said.

"That's because you're naked!" Reyoto yelled as Goku sneezed.

"I got to find my clothes and my Power Pole wait that's it! Power Pole Extend! Power Pole Extend! Power Pole can you hear me!" Goku said as the orange pole came out of the forest with his green bag on it.

"There it is!" Goku said.

"And below the thief" Reyoto said.

Goku then hopped onto his Power Pole as Reyoto saw a kid run down below, "Power Pole Descend!"

At the bottom Goku found his clothes as Reyoto looked for the thief, "I guess whoever took it ran away" Goku said.

"Just get dressed" Reyoto said.

"The dragon radar is missing wait that smell it's just like what I picked up at the pound only much stronger" Goku said.

"There your source" Reyoto said pointing to a shoe.

"Yuck!" Goku said sniffing it and tossed it as Reyoto tried hard not to laugh, "grandpa if I don't get the radar back there's no way I'll find your dragon ball" Goku said.

"Don't worry kid we'll find it and trust me we'll get that radar and find your grandpa dragon ball" Reyoto said.  
"Hey that smell might lead us to the thief I guess I'll follow my nose?" Goku said.

"Yes Goku lead the way and please get dressed already!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIIII

Soon Goku and Reyoto found a town as they jumped off the cloud and Reyoto followed Goku as the smell go tbad and hit them.

"Ewww!" Goku and Reyoto said covering their noses.

"There!" Reyoto said pointing to a kid eating under a tree.

"Hey you!" Goku yelled as they ran toward it.

The kid then started running as they chased after, "stop! Hey you stop!" Goku yelled grabbing his Power Pole and threw it as it zoomed past the kid and stabbed into a tree as the boy screamed and got on the ground covering his head.

"I know you stole my dragon radar and I want it back!" Goku said still plugging his nose like Reyoto.

"I sold you thing to a shop keeper he gave me ten Zenie I'll split it with you if you want" he said.

"Where is he at and how do I get there?" Goku asked.

"Ten Zenie? Kid that thing is worth way more than ten you got ripped off" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

"This must be the place" Goku said as they stood infront of a shop.

"Looks like it" Reyoto said.

"Found it!" Goku said pickign up the radar as it blinked.

"Strange it says the dragon ball a few inches from us" Reyoto said.

Pilaf then came out of the store laughing with Mai by his side and holding a box, "that fool he didn't even know what he had! Were at a good start Mai at this rate I'll be ruling the-" he stopped as he and Mai stared at Goku and Reyoto and they stared back.

As Reyoto watched as they screamed and pointed at each other, "did I miss something?" he said.

"You again! You're a-" Goku said.

"Monster! Don't come any closer! This dragon ball is mine you hear me! I bought it fair and square monkey boy so step off!" Pilaf said.

"Wait how many stars does it have?" Goku asked.

"Get your own!" Pilaf yelled as Mai began firing at them as Goku and Reyoto dodged her bullet as they ran off.

"How many stars are in that ball!" Goku yelled.

"Four" the store keeper said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Four beautiful stars on that ball son" he said.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Reyoto said.

"That's grandpa ball!" Goku said as they ran after Pilaf and Mai.

"Stop running! Hey you stop now!" Goku yelled as a large shadow flew over them as a massive ship flew over them as it began firing at them as Mai and Pilaf boarded the ship.

"What is that thing?" Goku asked.

"A ship Goku and a big one at that" Reyoto said as it took off.

"Come to me Flying Nimbus!" Goku said as they jumped onto the cloud and chased after Pilaf ship.

"I'm coming! Hang on grandpa!" Goku said.

"Hold on Goku let me see the radar" Reyoto said taking and seeing that the dragon ball was going farther from them.

'Wait a minute why is the radar saying that unless it's fake!' Reyoto thought.

A.N. Please Review


	21. Wedding Plans!

Chapter Twenty: Wedding Plans!

"So how are your men handling the situation 9?" Hood asked.

"They will soon find all the dragon balls and that little brat will soon fall into our hands" Android 9 said.

"Is that so? If you happen to run into another warrior with a monkey tail and long overdue for a haircut like kill him he is no longer needed" Hood said.

IIIIIIII

"I don't get it, they have grandpa dragon ball in there but the radar says I'm getting farther away from it I guess it's broken but oh well I don't need it anymore I know where to go!" Goku said.

'It's better if Goku learns this way so I don't screw up the time line' Reyoto thought.

Pilaf noticed Goku face pressed up against the window making a face at him as he growled and stormed over to the window and opened them.

"You get lost!" he yelled as he got sucked out by the air pressure and sent flying past Goku and Reyoto.

"Help me!" Pilaf yelled as Goku and Reyoto road next to the falling Pilaf.

"I'll help you if you promise to give back my grandpa" Goku said.

"Your grandpa? What about your grandpa? Who the hell knows your grandpa" Pilaf said.

"I mean my grandpa dragon ball give it back!" Goku said.

"The four-star ball you wart just let him have it!" Reyoto said.

"That cheap glass marble? That was an imitation!" Pilaf yelled.

"I knew it! Goku it was a fake" Reyoto said.

"Wait I give up it's all yours you can have it! Just help me!" Pilaf screamed as Goku caught him.

"Hey you snap out of it you made a promise" Goku said.

After getting Pilaf on his ship they waited outside the window as Mai and Shu glued the fake back together.

"Here it is!" Mai said entering the room.

"As good as new!" Shu said as Mai stepped on his foot.

"Ah I see it's restored uh I mean you found it where it was stored" Pilaf said.

"Hey it's my grandpa!" Goku said.

"Oh no you have to hold these things carefully grab it lightly" Mai said.

"Lightly?" Goku said.

"Oh yeah very lightly" Shu said.

"I really missed it" Goku said as he examined it, "it cracked!"

"Okay thanks for stopping by here your little ball don't be a stranger now" Pilaf said closing the windows after he wrapped the all and handed it to Goku.

"What was that about Reyoto?" Goku asked as the ship took off making Goku dropped the fake dragon ball, "oh no my dragon ball! Grandpa!" Goku yelled as they chased after it.

Inches from the ground Goku caught it as it shattered, "how did that happen?"

"It's was fake that why this is not your grandpa" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

Later they were flying again with their stomachs growling and looking for food, "I got to find something to eat I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Me too!" Reyoto said as they spotted an apple tree and flew down as they now sat in the tree eating all the apples they wanted.

"Man I love apples" Goku said as they heard a humming and looked to see Chichi picking flowers by a lake.

"Hey Chichi it's me Goku!"

"Chichi? That's Chichi!" Reyoto said as Goku jump from the tree.

"Goku I can't believe you came all this way for me" Chichi said.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"I was just picking flowers for the wedding see?" she said giving them to Goku and blushing.

"Ah young love" Reyoto said watching the scene.

"Oh I didn't think this day would ever come did you?" Chichi asked.

"Well yeah tomorrow always comes" Goku said.

"Oh Goku you big goofer!" Chichi said giggling and smacked him and sent him hitting the tree.

"Damn girl can pack a punch" Reyoto said.

"Ow you made me hurt my head and my tail!" Goku said rubbing both.

"Oh I got to be more lady like" Chichi said.

"That's oaky you want an apple?" Goku asked pulling one from his gi and held it to her.

"Oh for me?" Chichi said taking it.

"Sure I have plenty" Goku said pulling out another and took a big bite as Chichi took a bite of hers as the two young lovers laughed.

"Naomi would kill to see this" Reyoto said.

"So I was thinking when we get married I want to have a really big family okay? Do you feel the same?" Chichi asked as Reyoto noticed Goku had fallen asleep and a bubble pop woke him.

"I think I fell asleep" Goku said.

"Oh you're so goofy why are you teasing me?" Chichi giggled then pushed him again and sent him flying into the ground.

"Why do you keep hitting me? Huh what's that?" Goku asked as they noticed smoke in the distances.

"Oh that's coming from my village!" Chichi said.

"Uh oh!" Goku said.

"Come to me flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled the cloud flew by the tree as Reyoto jumped out of it and landed on it as the cloud stopped in front of Goku.

"Hey come on let's check it out" Goku said.

"Okay!" Chichi said.

Soon all three were flying on the clouds towards Chichi village as they saw Pilaf flying fortress leaving the village.

"Hey what's that?" Goku asked.

"That's Pilaf ship" Reyoto said.

"It's gigantic!" Chichi said the ship then flew past them knocking the kids over as Reyoto grabbed both their arms and wrapped his legs on the cloud so he wouldn't fall over.

"Are you kids alright?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah" Goku said as he pulled them up, "were safe now"

"Whew I hope so" Chichi said as they heard a growing rumbling and turned to see a jet approaching as Chichi and Goku screamed and got knocked over when it flew off.

"Help! Help!" Chichi cried holding onto Goku tail as Reyoto held onto Goku arm.

"Oh that got to hurt!" Reyoto said pulling them back up.

IIIIII

Soon they found Red Ribbon Army men turning tanks into capsules as Chichi threw her head blade at a dog and almost hit him.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled pointing a gun.

"I'll be asking the questions! This is my garden who are you people!" Chichi yelled as Reyoto saw the Time Breakers symbol with their Red Ribbon symbols.

"Time Breakers!" Reyoto growled.

"I don't like her tone of voice!" he said ready to fire when Goku kicked the dog and sent the gun flying and him falling over.

The other began attack as Goku beat them all down as Reyoto grabbed one of their shirts and lift them off the ground.

"Now you will answer my question!" he growled as they heard Chichi scream.

"Ahh someone help me!" she yelled firing green beams from here helmet at Red Ribbon Army men. "Daddy help! You're not opposed to hit girls!"

Soon she was crying with 13 men all around her out cold, "Where did you take the Ox-King?" Goku asked the man Reyoto had.

"And what do the Time Breakers have you clowns doing now!" Reyoto growled.

"He's that way and were just following orders" the man said.

"Ugh you're useless!" Reyoto said tossing him as they saw a massive net wrapped around the Ox-King as he broke free from it.

"You're okay!" Goku said.

"Oh daddy!" Chichi said hugging him.

"Let's get out of here!" a man yelled as they all tossed Dynocaspes and jets emerged as they made their escape.

"Well look at that" Goku said.

"Strange why aren't they using Rejects?" Reyoto said.

They then heard Ox-King grunt as Reyoto watched the jets closely.

"Sir you have to be strong" Goku said.

"Daddy we need you" Chichi said.

Later that day they finished bandaging the Ox-King injuries as Reyoto got answers.

"Hey who were those guys did you know them?" Goku asked Ox-King.

"Well no but given my past I must have some enemies out there you see I used to be a very bad man but that's beside the point they crashed your party" Ox-King said.

"Party? What are you talking about? I wasn't having a party" Goku said.

"Your terrible how can you even pretend you don't know" Chichi said.

"Well I actually don't know so please explain?" Reyoto said.

"I don't know what" Goku said as Chichi giggled.

"Well isn't this interesting you sure enjoyed the wedding feast we prepared for you" Ox-King said,

"Feast? What do you mean those apples I ate?" Goku asked.

"No the you were uh" Ox-King said confused.

"Anyway those men whoever they are work for the Time Breakers that's for sure and they're probably after Pilaf for whatever reason" Reyoto said.

Later while Goku was stuffing his face with Reyoto slapping him behind the head every now and then, "so if that wasn't Goku at dinner than where was he?" Ox-King asked.

"Oh he was with me came right out of an apple tree while I was at the pond and we were talking about how nice it would be to be married and have a family" Chichi said giggling and turning red.

"Then who fooled me at the table tonight?" Ox-King said.

"Well whoever they were I bet they were after the dragon ball" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"I swear if I ever meet your grandpa I will have a few things to say to him about your manners!" Reyoto growled.

"The dragon ball?" Chichi said.

"You mean like the one you got from my castle?" Ox-King asked.

"Yes there are seven balls in all one of them belonged to my grandpa that's the one I'm looking for" Goku said.

"Gohan? It was really Gohan?" Ox-King asked.

"Uh huh let's see what the radar says" Goku said turning it on as Reyoto watched the gold dot move away, "oh it moved so far away! Thanks we got to go! Bye" he said heading for the door.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled making him stop, "what about the wedding?"

"I'll be back I'll try some of that next time! Goodbye!" Goku said heading out the door with Reyoto after him.

"Goku!" Chichi said as Reyoto and Goku road on Nimbus.

"See you later Chichi!" Goku said.

"Goku wedding is not a food!" Chichi yelled.

"Be patient that boy is on a quest but he'll be back one day" Ox-King said.

IIIII

Soon Goku and Reyoto were flying over a desert as they followed the radar, "hey did I turn the wrong way? I thought I was reading it right" Goku said.

"You were they're here somewhere" Reyoto said as they got off Nimbus and sat on the ground.

"Well according to this it's opposed to be right here" Goku said.

"Hmmm maybe it's underground?" Reyoto said.

"This is Cornel Silver do you read! Search party come in!" they heard a man yelled as they saw a walkie-talkie on the ground as Reyoto picked it up and saw the Time Breaker Symbol as Goku ran over to a cactus to pee on it unaware that it was a camera Pilaf was watching from as he pee on the lens.

IIIIIII

"Ew! NO! NO!" Pilaf yelled.

"Ugh!" Shu said as Mai blushed.

IIIIIIII

"Hmmmm hey Time Breaker come in!" Reyoto growled.

"Who the hell is this!" Silver yelled.

"I'll ask the question here since I see your men leave equipment like this lying around and disappear into thin air, now tell me what you know about the warrior Bardock" Reyoto said.

"Bardock? Android 9 mentioned him before but I don't give information like that to pests!" Sliver yelled as the jets flew over them and guns came from the sand as Goku and Reyoto hit the ground avoiding the bullets.

Goku then threw two boulders at some as Reyoto kai blasted two others as they began smashing every gun in sight as they got caught in a sand trap and began to get sucked in.

Goku screamed as he and Reyoto fell into a cell and hit the ground, "ow!" Goku said.

"I second that" Reyoto groaned.

"Welcome young friends" Pilaf said on the monitor.

"You're not my friend!" Goku yelled.

"No of course not" Pilaf said.

"Give me my grandpa dragon ball!" Goku said as Pilaf pulled on his eye lid and stuck his tongue at them.

"Sorry I have a different present in mind" Pilaf said typing as a Time Breaker robot emerged from the ground in their cell.

"I know you you're the monster who stole our dragon balls the first time!" Goku said as it pointed a cannon arm at them.

"You can handle this thing" Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled firing the kai blast at the robot and made it explode.

The whole place then shook as the Red Ribbon Army fired as Reyoto looked at a wall then with one swift kick busted it open as they made their escape as the whole place began top collapse and they saw Pilaf and his gang.

"Wait!" Goku yelled as they screamed and took off down a hall, "get back here!"

"Shu the switch!" Pilaf yelled as he pressed a button on the wall and a stone wall blocked Goku and Reyoto path.

"No sweat!" Goku said as more buttons were pushed and more walls continued to block the tunnel as Goku and Reyoto busted threw each one.

They chased them to an escape pod as they already boarded and began to take off "you won't get away from me!" Goku yelled as he and Reyoto jumped after it as they hung from the side as the ship fortress emerged from the sand and got surrounded by and army of Red Ribbon Army jets as the jets began firing at the ship.

"Goku call the Nimbus!" Reyoto yelled trying to avoid get shot at.

"Hey Nimbus! Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!" Reyoto yelled grabbing him as an explosion hit them as the whole ship exploded making them got flying.

From out of the black smoke Pilaf and his gang landed in awaiting arms as Pilaf was forced to hand over the dragon ball to Silver.

"The higher ups are disappointed in you Pilaf, consider you and your gang relieved of collecting the DNA and are hereby to be terminated of your Reject control and to be taken in" Silver said.

A.N. Please Review.


	22. The Legend of the Dragon

Chapter Twenty-one: The Legend of the Dragon

"Brat you are so lucky Nimbus got to us on time" Reyoto said under a tree watching Goku sleep on the cloud.

"Ow my head!" Goku said waking up.

"Well I wouldn't expect it to after that explosion we escaped" Reyoto said.

"Uh that was scary who were those guys?" Goku asked.

"RR that what I saw on their jets and they work for the Time Breakers so just to make everything clear they are the bad guys" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII  
Somewhere in their base Silver entered Commander Red office or as he now calls himself Android 9, "so were those idiots caught?" 9 asked.

"Yes sir Pilaf and his gang are now in custody" Silver said.

"Good the time of the Time Breakers will soon come with us taking over not just this world but all worlds in every universe will be mere child's play!' 9 said petting a wired Reject with red eyes purple fur and the DNA fusion of a cat and bat making it a very fast moving hybrid now called Crawlers.

"Sir what about the boy?" Silver asked.

"All we need is a vial full of the lad blood after that he is no longer needed get the blood and soon all universe will bow to the Red Ribbon Army!" 9 said.

IIIII

Goku and Reyoto were riding on the Nimbus as they looked at the radar, "the radar says the next dragon ball is really close" Goku said.

"Good to know" Reyoto said.

"Hmm it must be in this forest somewhere" Goku said as their stomachs growled.

"Oh boy am I hungry" Goku said.

"Me too" Reyoto said.

"Say I bet there's a snack tree down there!" Goku said as the cloud flew down as Goku jumped off and grabbed a branch as Reyoto landed on another one as Goku looked around.

"That looks tasty" Goku said as he and Reyoto jumped from branch to branch as Goku plucked the fruit and was about to eat it when a monkey yanked it out of his hands before he can bite.

"Hey! Hey wait!" Goku said climbing after the monkey.

"Goku it's a monkey!" Reyoto said jumping up after him.

"Hey that's mine!" Goku said as he then noticed a baby monkey was now eating the fruit the mom gave him.

"Sure you want it back?" Reyoto said.

"Ah you can keep it" Goku said climbing down as the baby monkey slip and fell from the tree as his mom jumped after him and he hit the ground.

"Ah poor little monkey" Goku said.

"Uh oh" Reyoto said as a black panther came from the bushes growling at the monkeys as he leaped at them and Goku jumped down then kicked the cat on the side.

The panther then got back up growling as it ran off into the jungle as Goku and Reyoto stomachs growled again, "yeah I could really use some food right about now" Goku said falling back in the grass as the baby monkey held out a fruit to him.

"What are you saying? Is that fruit for me?" Goku asked.

"This must be his way of thanking you" Reyoto said as more monkeys showed up with fruits.

"Wow thanks guys I'm starving!" Goku said.

"I am too but you don't see my complaining do you?" Reyoto said as they ate their fruits from the monkeys.

IIIIII

"Whoa I ate too much" Goku said as he yawned.

"Sounds like you need a nap" Reyoto said as he caught himself yawning as Goku laid back as the baby monkey climbed on his chest and began jumping on him as Reyoto dozed off himself.

One of the monkeys began screeching as a monkey got all the other monkeys attention as it climbed into a tree to see a glowing five star dragon ball as the monkey touch it then screamed as they hid thinking it would bite as they hid making the dragon ball fall from the branch and hit the ground as the baby monkey touched it and saw nothing happen as the monkey gathered around it.

Sometime later Goku awoke as Reyoto did as Reyoto did stretches, "wow I wonder how long we've been sleeping out here" Goku said.

"If I were to guess I'd say a few hours" Reyoto said as they heard a beeping and Goku pulled out the radar.

"That's strange the dragon ball is moving" Goku said.

"It's moving back and forth is someone playing toss with it?" Reyoto said unaware that the monkeys were playing toss with it.

"Hey Reyoto how do you know so much about the dragon balls?" Goku asked.

"You really want to know?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Well a friend of mine once told me this legend that before all universe were born only one existed and with it were seven special dragon balls, these ones were different because they were huge! I mean real huge the size of boulders! Anyway these dragon balls were the silver star dragon balls and were created by seven young warrior, one day darkness came and the life of the seven were in the hands of one warrior their guardian, he used the dragon balls to create all universe and to hide the seven so they could never fall into harm doing this the seven unknowingly given the power to create seven smaller dragon balls to the universe they were brought to, these dragon ball you can consider them a gift from one of the seven and whoever used that power to bring them into this world" Reyoto said as they rode the Nimbus.

"Hey dragon ball where are you? Dragon ball!" Goku said.

"It must be around here somewhere" Reyoto said as they smelt smoke.

"That smells like fire!" Goku said.

"Goku the jungle on fire!" Reyoto said as they saw the jungle was indeed on fire and being set on fire by the Red Ribbon Army.

"Hey stop it!" Goku yelled.

"Who yelling? You talking to my pipsqueak?" a man said.

"Stop destroying the forest now!" Goku yelled.

"Come on and make me little brat" he said.

"He won't but I will" Reyoto said from behind the man as he kicked the flamethrower out of his hands then punched the man in the gut.

"Hold it right there!"

"Hand up or your barbeque kid!"

"No!" Goku yelled as a flamethrower got blown at them.

Minutes later Goku tossed a boulder onto their tank as Silver and his men watched.

"Hey you monkey boys" Silver said.

"You are the one who attacked the Ox-King!" Goku yelled.

"I'm Cornel Silver please to kill you" he said.

"As if pal!" Reyoto growled.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Goku yelled as a monkey swung from a tree over them with a baby monkey holding the dragon ball.

"The dragon ball!" Silver said.

"Hey wait up!" Goku yelled running after them.

"Goku wait!" Reyoto yelled chasing after him.

"Soldier Rifle!" Silver said taking a gun and firing a branch making the monkey fall towards a cliff as Goku grabbed the monkeys and the dragon ball flew into the canyon.

"Get me that ball! Move it" Silver yelled as it fell into a river.

"Oh crap" Reyoto said.

After their monkey rescues Goku and Reyoto hid form the army with the monkeys.

"Stop it that tickles!" Goku said as the baby monkey pulled on his cheek, "hey that hurts!" he said as it jumped on his face and knocked him over.

"It's been lots of fun but I think I better go look for grandpa dragon ball" Goku said setting the monkey down.

"Finally" Reyoto said.

"Bye!" Goku said as the baby monkey held onto his tail as Reyoto tried to contain a laugh as the mama monkey offered more fruit.

"Well just one" Goku said taking a banana as Reyoto bite into an apple as the baby monkey pulled on Goku face.

"Hey!" he said as a rain drop hit the baby monkey head, "hey it's raining" he said as it began to pour on them, "looks like the search will have to wait"

It then began to clash thunder and lightning with the heavy rain as Goku and Reyoto took shelter in a cave with the monkeys as Reyoto rinsed his long hair of the water as the baby monkey shook it's fur and got them wet.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Hmmm this storm going to be big" Reyoto said seeing Goku asleep with the monkeys with him as he chuckled and got some sleep in himself.

The next morning Goku and Reyoto awoke to find the storm had ended and got back onto Nimbus to continue the search "See you later thanks again" Goku said as the monkeys screeched at them, "Bubye!"

"So long!" Reyoto said as they took off.

"Well kid what the radar say?" Reyoto asked as Goku pulled it out.

"Not much farther now" Goku said as they saw Red Ribbon Army Men searching down below for the dragon ball.

"I see they haven't found it yet either" Goku said.

"How sad for them" Reyoto said.

"They're way, way off!" Goku said.

"Sucks to be them" Reyoto said as they flew into an empty area where two men were searching.

"Hi there" Goku said as they stopped to check the radar.

"It's around here somewhere I'll have to narrow it down on the radar" Goku said pressing the button.

"Hey guys looking for something?" Reyoto asked.

"Got it!" Goku said jumping down as Reyoto followed and the cloud went up as Reyoto followed Goku.

"Hey kid what are you doing?"

"None of your damn business" Reyoto said.

"He's too nosey" the man said.

"Hey boy you got to get out of here we got important work to do!" the dog said.

"So do we" Reyoto said.

"Ah ha!" Goku said reaching in-between two boulders and pulled out the five-star ball.

"Ah too many stars this one isn't my grandpas" Goku said

"It's the dragon ball!" the dog said.

"Yeah but my grandpa has four-stars on it this one got five" Goku said.

"Who is this kid! I mean we've been out here looking all day! How did he find it so fast!"

"Pure luck that's how he did it but I'd say we're the lucky ones now, hey why don't you hand that to me boy" the man said.

"But what do you want it for?" Goku asked.

"Yeah what do the Time Breakers want with the dragon balls?" Reyoto asked.

"I don't need any sass just do as I say give me that ball right now" he said.

"You try and make me!" Goku said sticking out his tongue.

"I'll make you alright!" he said reaching for it.

"No!" Goku yelled kicking the man and sent him flying as the dog pulled out a gun and fired at them as Goku dodged and Reyoto teleported in front of the dog and smacked the gun out of his hands as Goku began repeatedly punching the dog gut then kicked him and sent him flying.

"Well this isn't my grandpa ball but I'm only one star off" Goku said as Nimbus came down next to them.

"Hold onto it Goku" Reyoto said getting on.

"The next one will be his I just know it!" Goku said getting on as they took off.

Just as they were flying a rocket got shot at them making Reyoto and Goku get sent flying off the cloud as they landed on the ground and Reyoto tail caught Goku bag as they glared at Silver.

"You again" Silver said.

"Well it's nice to see you too" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"You blew up my Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Pity it looks like you lost your ride there won't be any getting away this time" Silver said.

"Oh Nimbus" Goku said seeing the last small gold clouds disappear, "you! What did you do to my Nimbus! That was a gift for me from my teacher Master Roshi! Why did you do that!"

"I'll ask the questions here now tell me what do you want with the dragon ball and how did you find so easily that my entire army could not? Allow me to venture a theory here our dragon radar is somehow imprecise could it be that you have something a bit for advanced?" Silver said as Goku stuck his tongue at him and Reyoto gave him the finger.

"I'm not telling you anything after what you did to Nimbus! Say you're sorry!" Goku yelled.

"Foolish be wise to be reasonable little man" Silver said removing his coat.

"Two against one is such an unfair number since one of their power level advances your own Silver perhaps I may give it a try?" a woman around Reyoto age said as he noticed her tail wrapped around her waist and the Saiyan armor she wore with the Time Breakers symbol.

"By all means go ahead Ally go ahead" Silver said.

Reyoto noticed that the girl had long hair in a brad going down to her tail and obviously here favorite color was green by the green bow she tied her braid with and the green patterns on her amour and gloves she wore.

"I strongly recommend you answer because I will not ask again tell me why are you searching for the dragon balls and what short of technology do you have?" Silver asked.

"I won't say unless you apologize! Now I'm leaving!" Goku said as Reyoto followed Goku as Silver tossed his jacket and ran at Goku and took his bag.

"What do we have in here? I bet it's not play things" Silver said.

"None of your business!" Goku yelled using his speed to swipe the bag back, "you shouldn't take other people stuff!"

"Ah ha your no ordinary boy are you? No matter I'll just have to keep my eye on you but I always get what I'm after now hand over that sack or prepare to die" he said.

"You don't scare me just try and take it" Goku said.

Silver than charged at Goku as Goku dodged his punch and kicked him in the gut as Goku walked away and laughed.

"He kicks like a donkey! You're not going anywhere! Except to your grave!" he yelled throwing punches at Goku as he walked away as Goku dodged every attack without even trying.

He then came with a kick as Goku jumped in the air and just used his tail to smack the man across the face and knock him out.

"Well he won't bother us anymore oh Nimbus how will I ever get anywhere without you I don't know there has got to be something I can use, hey I bet they got some capsules in here!" Goku said running inside a house.

"You look for that kid I'll take care of her" Reyoto said.

"Oh you'll take care of me? Oh do be gentle" Ally said.

"Sorry I'm taken now maybe you can answer some questions I have, what happened to Bardock and who is on that Saiyan target list?" Reyoto asked getting into fighting stance.

"You'll have to force that answer me big boy" she said charging at him as he dodged her punches and kicks as he caught both her fist and shoved her back.

"I usually avoid fighting women but I'll make an exception for you" Reyoto said as he blocked a swing from her legs and punched her in the gut and kicked her away to the ground.

"Finally a man who can beat me I've searched long for someone like you" she said.

"Once again I have someone but I have two available friends that are a little older than me but first I want answers" Reyoto said.

"Come closer and I'll give you and answers you seek" she said.

"I'm not falling for that you're going to get a cheap shot in if is do that" Reyoto said as she charged at him and leaned in to his ear.

"Bardock is in trouble Miira got him now hit me they're watching!" she whispered going for a punch as Reyoto blocked it and punched her away as she grunted then collapsed to the ground.

'Is she really on our side?' he thought.

"Now let's see here which one is the flying cloud" Goku said coming out of the house with a capsule case "I'll just try them all till I find it" he said tossing one as a robot emerged.

"At your service" he said.

"Who are you? Your strange" Goku said.

"I am a Multi Duty Robotic Assistant" he said.

"Wow I've never seen one before" Goku said.

"He reminds me of Hope and Poru" Reyoto said.

"How may I assist you?" he asked.

"Uh well I really need to go that way" Goku said pointing in one direction.

"Then go that way" he said.

"I would but I have to go really far and I don't have anything to ride on" Goku said.

"Throw the Dynocapse labeled number three" he said.

"This?" Goku asked holding it out.

"Correct" he said as Goku tossed it.

"Whoa!" Goku said as a jet emerged, "that's a plan I don't know how to fly it"

"I am programed to operate it" the robot said.

"Well that works!" Reyoto said.

Later they were in the sky ridding in the back as their robot flew the ship, "yeah the way we go! They're still at it" Goku said as they looked to the men still searching for the dragon ball.

"I wonder how long it will take for them to know the dragon ball gone" Reyoto said.

"This isn't as fast as the flying Nimbus" Goku said.

"Nimbus? I do not compute" the robot said.

Soon they ended up flying over snow covered mountains as the cold hit Reyoto and Goku.

"Brrr! Why is it so cold?" Goku asked.

"I am a robot I do not sense heat or cold" the computer said.

"You're lucky I'm freezing!" Goku said as he sneezed.

"Man I hate the cold" Reyoto said.

"I never knew it could be this cold" Goku said.

"Extreme cold is typical for the northern region" the robot said.

"I wish I brought some more clothes" Goku said.

"Humans are inefficient creatures you're too sensitive to external temperature" the robot said as Goku check his radar.

"Well at least we don't break down unlike some machines" Reyoto said.

"We need to land, it's time to land" Goku said shivering, "hey are you listening? Hello? Robot land the plane"

"Circuit frozen, frozen" he said shutting down.

"Ha! Told you the cold was bad for you too!" Reyoto said.

"Oh no! we're going to crash!" Goku said as they screamed and Reyoto reached for the wheel and tried to keep them from crashing into a mountain.

"Ahhhhh!" they both screamed as the plane crashed.

"Thank god I got us out in time but this kid already frozen" Reyoto said as he heard someone approaching as he looked up.

IIIIIII

Back at the Time Breakers base Ally was walking past the labs as she looked at a set of pictures with all the target Saiyans faces and touched one particular one.

"Saiya please keep your promise I really need help right now" she said.

A.N. Please Review.


	23. Cold Reception

Chapter Twenty-Two: Cold Reception

A young red hair girl led Reyoto as he carried the frozen Goku-sicle as a blizard hit and they foguht their way threw.

"How much farther?" Reyoto asked.

"Were really close" the girl said as they found a village and the girl knocked on a door.

"Mother! Mother come quick!" she said.

"Suno what are you doing in cold wheather like this? You'll catch a death of a cold" he mother said.

"I found something mother" she said.

"Were nothing things were people and please let's get the boy insdie" Reyoto said.

"Oh my!" the mother said.

"They fell from a plane" Suno said.

"Quick get inside" she said as Reyoto carried Goku in.

Soon Goku was asleep by the fire in a yellow blanket as Reyoto sat in another chair in his own blanket watching the fire.

"He looks so peaceful sitting there can we keep them?" Suno said.

"Excuse me?" Reyoto said.

"They're not pets Suno" her mother said.

"They're better they're boys I'll have someone to play with" Suno said.

'Kids these days' Reyoto thought as Goku groaned.

"I think he's waking up" Suno said.

"What?" her mother said.

Goku vision tried to focus as he saw the girl and her mother, "hi"

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Suno" she said.

"I'm cold" he said.

"Yeah you were frozen" Suno said.

"Here drink this boys it will make you feel better" Suno mother said giving them cups of hot coco.

"Thank you" Reyoto said.

"Ah thanks!" Goku said now blowing on it first like Reyoto as Goku burned his tongue and cried out in pain, "ow! Ow! OW!"

"Silly you had to blow on it first" he mother said.

"Yeah even I knew that and I've never had this stuff" Reyoto said.

"You know you gave us quite a scare if you two had been out there any longer I don't think we would have been able to thaw you out"

"How did I get here anyway?" Goku asked.

"Me I found you and Reyoto in the woods and he carried you all the way back while I lead you guy's home" Suno said.

"Oh I guess I don't remember but thanks" Goku said.

"Oh no problem I was coming home anyway yep you two would probably be dead right now if it weren't for me stuck out there frozen stiff so tell us about yourself do you have a name to go with that handsome haircut?" Suno said.

'Better step off girl, if Chichi finds out your hitting on Goku you're going to get hit by the head blade thing' Reyoto thought.

"My name Goku Reyoto and I came here looking for a dragon ball boy this is good!" Goku said drinking his hot coco.

"Dragon ball!" Suno said as he mother dropped the tray as Suno screamed and ran to her mother.

"Are you a Red Ribbon Soldier?" he mother asked.

"What? No we're no soldier but we did run into some before we came here they were mean too" Goku said.

"Tell us what those creeps done" Reyoto said.

"Wait those Red Ribbon guys must be the guys after the dragon balls, but why do they want them so bad?" Goku asked.

"I don't know maybe for the same reason you do" Suno said.

"But I'm only looking for one it belong to my grandpa here I'll show you" Goku said getting his bag and pulled out the dragon ball, "this is a dragon ball"

"That's ah" Suno said.

"Dragon ball" he mother finished.

"Mmm hmmm" Goku said.

"Wow it's beautiful" Suno said.

"This isn't the one I'm looking for though the one I want has four stars on it" Goku said.

"Maybe the army wants them because they're worth a lot of money" Suno said.

"It certainly looks valuable" he mother said.

"Sure it looks really nice but there's more to it than that it's got magic powers there are seven of these in all and if you bring them together the great dragon comes out and give you a wish" Goku said.

"Oh"

"A dragon?" Suno said.

"Yep I've only seen it once well heard it mostly I was trapped inside a castle at the time but I'll tell you what I remember as soon as the dragon balls were placed together the sky got covered up in big dark clouds and the balls started to glow and make this weird noise and then they shot out this big bright light into the sky! It was brighter than the sun!" Goku said.

"Wait I thought you said you couldn't see anything?" Suno said.

"Hush Suno let him finish" her mother said.

"Anyway the bright light started to move around really fast than it turn into the shape of a dragon it was huge! The biggest thing I've ever seen!" Goku said.

"So what did you wish for?" Suno asked.

"Me? I didn't wish for anything" Goku said.

"You didn't then how do you know it really works?" Suno asked.

"Well I didn't get to make a wish but my friend Oolong did and do you know what he wished for?" Goku said.

"What? Tell me! Tell me!" Suno said.

"The world most comfortable underwear!" Goku said as Reyoto spat out the coco he was drinking as he coughed.

"Underwear! Why would anyone wish for something so stupid huh?" Suno yelled.

"It wasn't my wish I'm sure someone um oh hey there was this other guy who wanted to rule the world" Goku said.

"Oh wow!" Suno said.

"That's it that must be the reason the Red Ribbon Army trying to find all the dragon balls, these are the kind of men who would want to take over the world" Suno mother said.

"I hope not because I think there's another ball near here" Goku said.

"I know my father and the other are helping them search for it" Suno said.

"Your father?" Goku said.

"I guess the army didn't have enough soldiers to search an area this big so they forced many of the villagers to help them" Suno said.

"If there aren't that many why don't the villagers fight the soldiers?" Goku asked.

"Because they're too strong and they got weapons!" Suno yelled.

"Once more they kidnapped our village chief and they are hold him hostage at their tower" mother said.

"And if we don't do as they say they're going to hurt him" Suno said.

"Oh" Goku said.

"Maybe we should give them what they're after so they'll leave our village in peace" mother said,

"Yes maybe if you give them the dragon ball you have the army will go away and leave us alone! It's not even the one you want!" Suno said.

"Right!" Goku said.

"Thank you" Suno said.

"Don't worry we'll beat them it's the least we can do for all your held" Goku said.

"What are you crazy? They have big tanks and guns! And you're just a little boy!" Suno said as they heard a truck park outside.

"Sounds like they found us Goku" Reyoto said.

"What was that nose?" Suno asked.

"It might be the...quick you two better hide somewhere" Suno mother said.

"Oh first I got to use the bathroom!" Goku said.

"Now!" Reyoto said as he quickly jumped to the roof as the door was kicked open.

"Knock! knock!" A man with a gun yelled as Suno ran into her mother's arms, "I'm looking for two boys"

"There's no one here but my daughter and I" she said as the man went into the kitchen looking for Goku and Reyoto as they searched the house as the sound of the toilet flushing got their attention as Reyoto swore under his breath for Goku stupidity as they ran toward the bathroom door as they began firing the door then opened as Goku got up from the floor rubbing his head.

"Ow! Is this your father?" Goku asked.

"No they're red Ribbon Soldiers! Run for it!" Suno yelled.

"Oh well in that case fight!" Goku said.

"You little!" the dog said as Goku began punching and kicking them so fast by the time he hit the ground again both the men fell over as Reyoto jumped from his hiding spot on the roof just as bullet got shot at him.

"Are you alright? You just punched those soldiers!" Suno said.

"Actual it was six punches and one two three four yeah four kicks!" Goku said.

"That was unbelievable!" Suno said.

"Don't be silly you just saw me do it okay Reyoto and I will get your chief and then we'll eat lunch!" Goku said.

"But wait!" Suno said as Goku ran out the door with Reyoto chasing him.

"Unusual boys" mother said.

"I know" Suno said.

"I hope we see them again" she said as they looked again and screamed to see a shivering Goku and a head shaking Reyoto.

"It's kind of c-c-cold outside" Goku said as mother and Suno fell over.

"Yeah I dragged this idiot back to ask you if you had any spare winter gear in our sizes" Reyoto said.

While Goku was warming up by the fire Reyoto interrogated and tortured the two Red Ribbon soldiers until he got answers from them.

"Here try and stay warm" mother said putting a blanket on Goku.

"I will get you some of my clothes you can use and Reyoto about my dad size so he can burrow his" Suno said laving to get the clothes as Reyoto came in shaking his head.

"Those idiot didn't know anything" Reyoto said.

"Goku Reyoto listen to me this is foolish do you have any idea what's out there?"

"Sure bad guys" Goku said.

"Really stupid bad guys" Reyoto said as Suno came back with the clothes.

"Hey see how these fit" Suno said.

"I'm afraid we haven't told you the whole story the Red Ribbon Army is holding our chief in a place called Muscle Tower it's the army general command post it's got solid stone walls fortified with guns and guards and who knows what other kind of dangers several of the village men already tried to rescue our chief but not one of them made it out of the tower alive" mother said.

"Sounds scary I wonder how long it will take us to get there" Goku said.

"I'd say maybe half an hour" Reyoto said.

Later that day Reyoto and Goku were outside dressed in winter clothes as Goku laughed and jumped up and down on the snow "well I must say your father has excellent taste Suno" Reyoto said fixing his earmuffs.

"This feels great!" Goku said.

"Listen take care of yourselves and don't take chances" mother said.

"Don't worry about us we'll be fine" Goku said.

"Yeah we got this" Reyoto said as Goku picked up some of the snow.

"Say what do you call this cold white mushy stuff?" Goku asked.

"It's called snow" Suno said.

"Amazing" Goku said.

"In other words it's frozen water Goku" Reyoto said.

"Well got to run see ya!" Goku said taking off.

"Wait for me you baka!" Reyoto yelled chasing after him.

"Do you really think they can defeat the army mother?" Suno asked.

"They think they can but so did your father" Mother said.

IIIIII  
As Goku and Reyoto were running gun fire got shot at them as they jumped in the air and landed in front of a snow truck.

"Hey! Where do you two think you're going?"

"We're going to the tower!" Goku said.

"Oh got some pressing business there do ya?" another soldier said.

"Why don't you two run home to your mommies?"

"Are you soldiers of the Red Ribbon Army?" Goku asked.

"Yeah that would be us kido"

"In that case fight us!" Goku said charging at them with Reyoto as guns got fired at them as Goku went underground and Reyoto teleported.

"Where they go?"

"Right here!" Reyoto said punching a man with a gun on top of the truck as Goku took care of the other one as Reyoto threw Goku and he kicked the last man in the face as Reyoto brushed off his clothes.

"Let's go!" Goku said as the continued to run to the tower as they saw they were coming into view as gun fire got shot at them as they approached as Goku used the battle pole to block bullets and Reyoto used the Solar Shield Technique.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku yelled as he wacked all the men below with his Power Pole as Goku used the Power Pole vault onto the top of the tower as Reyoto jumped from each of the guns sticking out of the tower and landed next to Goku.

"Power Pole Descend!" Goku said making it short again as he put it in its case on his back.

"This place is huge the chief can be anywhere" Goku said.

"I see you intruders" General White said on a radio, "welcome to Muscle Tower!"

"Huh? Where are you I can't see you" Goku said.

"Baka" Reyoto said.

"What's it to you? You're the trespassers what do you want!" he said.

"We came to take the chief back to his village" Goku said.

"The chief? I see you've been sent here to retrieve him have you? Well by all means come and get him take the stairs all the way to the top floor you'll find him there just be sure to watch your step on the way up" White said laughing.

"Thanks that's exactly what we'll do!" Goku said opening a door as Reyoto and Goku peeked in then closed the door as they found four men looking at them confusingly.

"Look a kid and a teen" man one said.

"You startled us boys" man two said.

"And we hate to be startled" man three said.

"Yeah you're in for it" man four said.

"General White sir, want me to teach these kids a lesson?" man one asked.

"Yes education is very important" White said.

"I already went to school thank you and my IQ is higher than you four morns combined" Reyoto said.

"Don't kill them two quick" number two said.

"Yeah it's important you learn about sharing kids you pay attention this is how it works you see I'm going to pummel you're first"

'Doubt that' Reyoto thought.

"Then I'll let the other guys have a turn"

'How nice of you' as he tried to kick Goku as he dodged then kicked the man and sent him flying into a wall.

"You know what your right we should share Goku the next guy mine!" Reyoto said.

"Why you little brat we'll pound you into mush" man two said.

"I'll teach you!" Goku yelled running towards them as Reyoto jumped over as Goku slammed his elbow into one guy gut, Reyoto punched a man into a table and kicked the other into a wall.

"Whew I'm starting to work up a sweat" Goku said.

"Yeah the whole tower air conditioned" Reyoto said.

"Yeah these coats got to go" Goku said.

"Agreed" Reyoto said as they got out of their winter gear.

"There that's better" Goku said.

"Going up!" Reyoto said as they ran up the stairs and found themselves in a large room.

"Stop intruders" Major Metallitron as they looked over to see a large man in a large chair wearing sunglasses as he towered over them and looked like the Terminator with the accent too!

"He's bigger than the Ox-King" Reyoto said.

"Wow your huge!" Goku said.

"I am the gaurd assgined to this floor you must get past me to proceed upstiars" he said.

"You mean a fight?" Goku asked.

"No a dance yes a fight you baka!" Reyoto yelled.

"You're dead" Major Metallitron said swingin at them as Goku and Reyoto used their speed to get away.

"Where did they go?" he said looking aroud unware that Goku and Reyoto were above hanging on some chains as Goku jumped down and landed on his shoulder and Reyoto landed on the other one.

Goku and Reyoto then punched the giant at the same time as he fell over and hit the ground as Reyoto and Goku landed on the ground.

"That way easy I bet we'll find the cheif in no time" Goku said.

"Yep" Reyoto said.

"Going up!" Goku said as a large shaodw loomed over them followed by the two massive fist wrapping around them.

"Going down" Major Metallitron said squeezing them as Goku and Reyoto broke free from his fists as they jumped away and landed ont he ground as the giant grunted.

"That was pretty good but it's out turn now!" Goku yelled as they ran at him then both jumped and kicked him in the gut and sent him crashing into the wall.

"That got him" Goku said as they headed for the starisas they heard a noise then stopped then turned to see the gaint get back up.

"Uh oh" Reyoto said.

"Your back? But we knocked you out with that last kick didn't we?" Goku said as they saw two glowing red lights behind his sunglasses lenses as he lifted his foot and tried to stomp them as they jumped out of the way as he swung and punched Goku mid air and sent him crashing into Reyoto and hitting the ground then crahsing into the wall leaving impressions.

"Ow" Reyoto said.

The giant then came towards them and tired to stomp them as they rolled out of the way as they jumped to their feet as Goku charged at Major Metallitron and headbutted him knockign the giant over again.

"Ow! What is he made of metal!" Goku yelled as Reyoto kicked the giant knee and heard a clink.

"Yes I guess he is" Reyoto said as the giant began to get up again.

"Not again!" Goku said.

"I'm mad" Major Metallitron said.

"Really? Because you had the same expression when we came in here" Reyoto said.

"Wow have you ever thoguht about fighting in the tournment?" Goku asked.

He then opened his mouth as they saw a light glowing as he shot a rocket from his mouth at them as they tried to dodged then Goku got hit by it causing an explosion.

There was no a hole that lead outsdie in the wall as the giant smiled, "the end"

"Whew that was close" Goku said from where he and Reyoto hid.

"Yeah that guy got some serious weapoary packed in" Reyoto said.

"Vicroty! Victory! Victory! Victory!" he said over and over makign a peac sign at the hole.

"What kind of move was that he shot his tongue out at us?" Goku asked.

"Baka" Reyoto said.

"I wounder how he get's it back in maybe he;s got two of them I don't know but oh well but as long as were showing tricks" Goku said.

"Victroy! Victory! Victory! Victory!"

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"Huh!"

"You missed us moron!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah you missed us but you know what we're sure not going to miss you!" Goku said as the giant ran towards them.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Bereserker Wave!" Both kai blast hit the giant as Goku and Reyoto eyes widden to see he was a machine with his head gone and some of his circits exposed.

"Oh no I only wanted to stop him I didn't want to make his whole head come off" Goku said.

"Well we may have over did it" Reyoto said as Goku clapped his hands as Reyoto followed him in pray.

"You were a really tough opponet" Goku said as the arm moved, "uh did i just see the hand move?"

"Yeah you did" Reyoto said as the hand began a rocket and got fired at them as Reyoto and Goku screamed and got hit in the face and fallign over and the arm landed behind them.

"Oh that did not tickle!" Reyoto said as the robot swung it;s other fist at them as they dodged.

"He's still moving!" Goku said.

"Destroy! Destroy!" they heard him say as they dodged his swing again.

"How is he doing this? He's a monster!" Goku said.

"Major Metallitron is a robot you fool!" White said.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" he said as Goku and Reyoto dodged every swing and stomp as they got back to a wall and narrowly dodged a swing as a cut emegred on Goku face as he growled and drew his Power Pole and Reyoto drew his sword.

They both dodged a stomp as Goku stabbed the Power Pole into the giant back as Reyoto spun his sword into reverse grip as the giatn swung it's fist at Goku as he stabbed his Power Pole into it's fist and caused another explosion leaving him now handless as Goku turned his back thinking the fight was over and got stomped then kicked and sent slidding across the ground and crashing into the wall.

"You okay kid?" Reyoto asked.

"Ow!" Goku yelled as the giant aproached and Reyoto search for a possible weakness.

"That's it i had it with this fight!" Goku yelled launchign himslef at the giant then busted right threw where the human heart would be as it cause a mini explosion as the giant turned around to Goku.

"Destroy!"

"Ugh this guy is annoying me!" Goku yelled.

"Hit him with another Kamehameha!" Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha oh?" Goku said as the giant quit walking.

"Did we win?" Reyoto said as Goku kicked the robot foot then punch it to see if the giant would responed and saw no response.

"Is it really over?" Goku asked.

"I guess so" Reyoto said.

"What a tough fight i hope there aren't any more like him around here" Goku said.

"Stand back i don't trust it" Reyoto said as his sword flashed red.

"Pirecing Strike!" Reyoto yelled and with one slice of the sword and it quickly put back in it's case the top half of the robot fell over as Goku eyes widden.

"Conisder yourself terminated" Reyoto said using the accent as they headed up the stairs.

A.N. Please Review


	24. The Ninja Murasaki

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Ninja Murasaki

"Hello is anybody there? Because if you are I hope you're ready because here I come!" Goku said as they ran up another flight of stairs then ended up in a dark room.

"This is inviting" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"What is this place? It's so dark" Goku said as they took a few steps and heard a weapon coming at them as they dodged and looked for the attacker as Goku jumped and hit a rock then the ground.

"You okay kid?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah it feels like a rock, who put that in the middle of the floor!" Goku said.

"I don't know kid but we-ugh!" Reyoto said walking into a tree as he growled, "okay not funny!"

"It looks like they have a whole forest in here but why would someone want to plant trees inside I wish there was some light so we can see better" Goku said.

"Maybe I should use a-heads up!" Reyoto said as they dodged shurikins that were thrown at them.

"Who is that?" Goku said as Reyoto pulled one of the throwing knives out of a tree.

"A ninja by the looks of it and a fast one too" Reyoto said.

"Hey who's there show yourself!" Goku said as light came on and a sun roof opened up.

"You are trespassing on private property you two are the first to ever reach the fourth floor of Muscle Tower uninvited I am here to make sure you are also the last" the Ninja Murasaki.

"Who are you and where are you?" Goku asked as they dodged throwing stars.

"I am the Messenger of Death the great Ninja Murasaki! The only time you will see me is just before your final breath" he said laughing.

"He's close I can feel it" Goku whispered.

"Me too and I know a thing or two about Ninja so this may be interesting" Reyoto said.

"But where is he?" Goku as Reyoto drew his and held it behind his head and blocked Murasaki from hitting them with a sword as they all quickly jumped away from each other.

"You little brat!"

"Whew that was close nice one Reyoto" Goku said.

"Yeah well my hearing is far better than the average human so he can't sneak up on me that easily" Reyoto said.

"You were opposed to block that!"

"Oh cry me a river" Reyoto said.

"Now it's my turn, show yourself right now!" Goku said as they stood in an opening as Goku held a rock.

"You dare to challenge me!"

"No we challenge your mother yes we challenge you!" Reyoto said.

'Are all humans this stupid?' Reyoto thought.

"So be it!"

Reyoto and Goku then waited for the Ninja to emerge as they saw a fast movement in the forest but couldn't locate him.

"Ah what the matter? You can't fine me? Try to keep up!"

"How the hell are we opposed to lock on him when he keeps hopping from tree to tree" Reyoto said.

Goku then threw a rock he had into a tree as they heard it hit the Ninja then make him fall out of the tree as they ran to where we was opposed to be and only found a picture as Goku picked it up to see two women in their bra and panties.

"What's this?" Goku asked as Reyoto eyes widen as they ninja came out the bushes, "Hey did you drop this?"

'Is everyone in this time line a pervert?' Reyoto thought.

"Give it! Give it to me now! It's mine give it back to me!" he yelled snatching it.

"Is that what you call showing my sisters the sight!" White yelled.

'Oh someone in trouble' Reyoto thought.

"You thief this is my personal property have you no shame are you trying to ruin me?" Murasaki said.

"No you can keep it" Goku said.

"Yes unlike some people Goku not a pervert" Reyoto said as the ninja stashed the picture and threw a smoke bomb at them at it exploded and Goku and Reyoto coughed as it cleared and saw he was gone.

"What did you do that for?" Goku asked.

"Ha! You think you are so clever fool you have only seen have I have allowed" he said.

'Sure you have'

"And now you will see nothing I am invisible! Yes feel my power I am as transparent as cellophane thimble for I am as the warm wind blows silent but deadly" he said as Goku and Reyoto walked into the forest as Reyoto has an annoyed expression.

"I see you" Goku said pointing to the Ninja hiding behind the American flag he was holding up.

'Yeah all humans are stupid without questions' Reyoto thought.

"Impossible you are delirious with fear" he said.

"But you behind the flag" Goku said.

"What! I told mother to put the tree pattern on both sides! Here you see now I am invisible!" he said flipping it over to a tree design that didn't go with the bark color.

"Dude you mother chose the wrong color theme" Reyoto said.

"So you saw threw my simple disguise good now we can get onto more important matters" he said tossing the flag.

'Simple? A four year old could figure that out' Reyoto thought.

"Go to the tree and count and I will show you a trick beyond your imagination!"

"So were going to play a game?" Goku said.

'How stupid does this moron think I am?' Reyoto thought.

"Ninja don't play games understand this is a very complicated maneuver!"

"What's it called?" Goku asked.

"It's classified! Go to tree count to thirty and try to find me!" he said.

"Okay I can do that!" Goku said.

"Hide and Seek? Dude that a game no matter what you call it" Reyoto said as Goku ran to the tree and began to count as Reyoto shook his head.

"1, 2"

"I'm not counting but I will humor you mama's boy" Reyoto said leaning on Goku tree crossed his arms then closed his eyes and let Goku count.

"3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 2uh..."

"Hey what comes after twenty five?" Goku asked as they saw he was under a hallow rock but didn't get a chance to lay down a hide.

"Don't turn around keep your eyes shut! I am dealing with powerful forced that your tiny little mind could not fathom! To become the rock requires privacy that means no peeking!"

"Wow is the rock empty inside?" Goku asked knocking on the hollow rock.

"Sounds like it" Reyoto said.

"Intolerable! How can you hope to comprehend the way of the ninja when you can't count past number twenty five! You are unworthy of my time learn to count!" Murasaki yelled.

"I know how to count I only get stuck on that one number 23, 24, 25 and then comes 26!" Goku said.

'Oh god help me' Reyoto thought.

"Good now save your counting for the tree! And this time make sure too keep your eyes closed before you recite all 30 numbers! If you forget you place then make something up I don't care just keep counting okay!"

"Okay, okay I understand" Goku said.

"Oh this is going to be a long day" Reyoto said.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30!"

"About damn time" Reyoto said as Goku began looking around.

"Peek-a-boo where are you?" Goku asked.

"I wonder if he was stupid enough to try the rock again" Reyoto said as Goku knocked on it.

"Knock knock open up" he said as Reyoto drew his sword and sliced the hallow rock in half and saw it was hallow.

"Oh darn he wasn't there" Reyoto said as Goku opened up as bath house and plugged his nose.

"I hope he's not down there" Goku said.

"Gross" Reyoto said closing the door as they check a house.

"Dude you want to set your home on fire turn the tea kettle off" Reyoto said turning it off as they walked down a hall then Goku stopped when the floor made a different sound and began stomping his foot as they heard it was hallow.

"Knock knock open up!" Goku said lifting the secret floor board as they saw a collection of women's magazines.

"Yep everyone I meet is a pervert" Reyoto said setting it down as they heard a strange noise and headed outside.

"Where is that coming from?" Goku asked.

"Sounds like a tube" Reyoto said as they found a small water spot and saw a breathing tube sticking out of it.

'Oh this guys an idiot' Reyoto thought.

'You will never find me down here I am incognito! I am like the fish clever as the shark! I am one with the water! Hey go away frog!' he thought as a frog swam on his face and above water Reyoto and Goku watched the tube move around and bubbles come up.

"Hey Goku go get that tea kettle lets teach him a lesson why he shouldn't leave water boiling" Reyoto said as Goku ran inside and grabbed the boiling tea kettle and came back then poured the hot water down the tube as the Ninja jumped out of the water screaming then fell back in with a burnt tongue as Goku and Reyoto laughed.

"Tag your it" Goku said.

"Do you want some tea now?" Reyoto teased.

"What the hell is the matter with you are you crazy! Look at my tongue! You what you did to me you savage monkey boys!" he yelled with his tongue out as Reyoto made out a few words as the Ninja jumped over them then landed a few feet away.

"That was a dirty trick! But don't worry I'll pay you back!"

"Do you want us to hide while you count this time?" Goku asked.

"I am done with such child's play! Witness the Ninja speed! Follow me little tortuous and try to keep up with my dust!"

"Uh so we chase him now?" Reyoto said.

"Oh a race this will be fun!" Goku said taking off as Reyoto ran after him as they started to catch up with the Ninja.

"You fool no one can match my speed! No one!" he said as they ran through the tree the back on the dirt path as the Saiyans drew closer, "they're getting closer! Time to slow down boys!" he said throwing sharp spiked balls to the ground as Reyoto armored boot saved him from getting hurt but Goku stopped and cried out in pain.

"I guess you get the point huh? Ha never follow in the footsteps of a ninja!"

"Hold still!" Reyoto said pulling the spiked balls out of box foot as the Ninja laughed and Goku took off back to the house then came back with wooden clanking sounds as Reyoto saw Goku was now wearing the Ninja wooden shoes.

"I'm back!" Goku said.

"You nuisances!" he said running off again as Reyoto and Goku ran after him.

Soon Goku and Reyoto ran past the ninja laughing and giving him peace signs as Murasaki stopped and began panting as Goku laughed.

"You! You little brats you will suffer for this!" he said.

"Do you job Sargent Major! Kill them! Kill them now!" White yelled.

"Yes sir I will not fail you! The boys will die immediately my blade will see to that!"

"We'll see who blade finishes who" Reyoto said.

"Now no more games!" Murasaki said grabbing the handle on the sword on his back.

"Okay!" Goku said grabbing the Power Pole as Reyoto drew his sword.

"Oblivion awaits you" he said holding his sword reverse style.

"Who that? Is he on the next floor?" Goku asked.

"Baka" Reyoto muttered.

"Enough talk! My sword once drawn has never meet defeat can you say the same thing about your stick and cheap metal?"

"Cheap! This was given to me by the greatest swordsmen I have ever had the privilege to learn from this sword is a lot harder that it looks and the black blade may appear cheap but in reality it's one of the hardest metals in the universe Katchinremember that name andlet's see who blade is superior" Reyoto said.

The ninja then jumped in the air and came at them as Reyoto moved aside, "here!" Goku said stabbing the Power Pole in the ground then moved as the ninja landed where he did not want that pole to go as he cried out in pain as Reyoto found the sight both hilarious and painful as the pole was now stuck as the man hopped on all fours crying out in pain as Goku and Reyoto burst out laughing.

"Now you have a tail just like ours!" Goku laughed.

"Goku make sure to wash that really good later!" Reyoto laughed.

"Ahhhh! Oh! Eiiie!" Murasaki screamed running around as Goku and Reyoto fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh go my side's hurts! Ha ha ha!" Reyoto laughed.

He then accidently hit the Power Pole on a tree and screamed louder as Goku and Reyoto laughed harder.

"Oh god Goku please make it stop!" Reyoto laughed as Goku walked over.

"I'm going to need my pole back Goku said yanking it out as the Ninja howled in pain as Reyoto and Goku continued to laugh.

"You will pay dearly for this!" he growled as he picked up his sword and charged at Goku as Goku blocked with the battle pole as they jumped away.

"Can we break for a snack soon?" Goku asked swinging the Power Pole as he blocked as Goku jumped in the air and swung as Murasaki held up his blade and Goku broke the sword.

"My favorite sword! What have you done!" he yelled.

"Sorry but nothing can beat my Power Pole can we eat now?" Goku said.

"I am unarmed will you not fight me with your bare hands" he said.

"Okay sure" Goku said putting his Power Pole back into the case on his back as Reyoto returned his blade to the sleeve on his side.

"Great confidence you have in yourself!" he said jumping and throwing a crescent moon blade at them as they dodged.

"That wasn't fair you said you didn't have a weapon!" Goku yelled.

"You really are a fool this is a match for life and death who said anything about being fair!" he said.

"You lied you're not a very nice person" Goku said.

The boomerang blade then came back and hit Goku in the back of the head as he fell over and the ninja laughed.

"One down one to go!"

"Good well played the outcome satisfactory now finish off the other" White said.

"Game over I win now you know why they call me the Messenger of Death"

'Not quite moron' Reyoto thought as the Ninja was in front of a camera making peace signs.

"K.O! K.O!" he said laughing but stopped when Goku groaned.

"Have a nice nap?" Reyoto asked.

"Ow! Ow! No more dirty tricks now it's my turn!" Goku said.

"Impossible no one can survive that kind of blow to the head no one!"

"Oh please I hit hit harder than that when this idiot forgets his manners" Reyoto said.

"What are you trying to do to me get back down on the ground where you belong!"

Goku then ran at the ninja as the man screamed like a woman and took off running as he jumped into a tree branch and began spinning and throwing stars at them as Goku and Reyoto hid behind trees as he jumped from tree to tree and ran into his house.

"Hey missed me!" Goku said collecting the throwing stars from the tree "you better not be hiding again!" Goku said opening the door as they saw him on one knee in front of them.

"What took you so long?" he asked as Goku growled, "go ahead take the best shot if you can!"

Goku then threw a star as he pulled up a floor board and blocked it.

"I call that the overturn mat trick!" he said.

"Catch this one!" Goku said throwing another as he used the mat to block again.

"Hiya!" Goku said throwing more as he kept pulling up mats and blocking the stars.

"What the matter out of stars?" he said.

"Nope" Goku said throwing the last one.

"Ahh! No mats!" he said as the star lodged into his forehead as he yelped and jumped up and down, "look at me I'm deformed! I knew I should have shot out the extra 25 zenie for the complete set but no! When am I ever going to need that many place mats I said! Well that's the last time I make that mistake!"

"This guy is strange" Reyoto said.

Later they were chasing the ninja again as they reached a lake and he threw a smoke bomb at them as Goku and Reyoto coughed.

"He got us with that cheap trick again!" Reyoto said as they saw he had but on special devices on his feet and was now walking across the water.

"See you on the other side brats" he said.

"Neat shoes but what's the big deal we can just swim across" Goku said.

"Sure that a great idea kid dive right in if you want to lose some weight or all your pounds! See this is a special pond full of piranhas.

"Full of pajamas?" Goku said as the ninja fell over.

"I think he said that but those look like Piranhas" Reyoto said.

"Are you deft? I said Piranhas! A ferocious carnivore's tropical freshwater fish so in other words it a little fish with a great big bite!"

"What that I can't hear what you're saying speak up!" Goku said.

"You try my patience's! Fine!" he said digging into the bushes, "watch this!" he said throwing a large fish into the water as the piranhas swarmed and in seconds only the bones of the fish were left.

"Go ahead and try to cross the pond I dare you!" he said sticking his tongue at them.

"Okay!" Goku said as they got a running start and landed on the other side next to him as his eyes widen.

"Hi there!" Goku said.

"I got to be dreaming!"

"Boy that was fun why don't you try it or do you want to fight some more?" Goku said.

"I am sick and tired of playing silly games with you boys! This has got to stop!"

"So does this mean you're ready to give up now?" Goku asked.

"It sounds like it" Reyoto said as the man turned red with anger.

"That does it! That is the last straw little boys!"

'Why does he keep calling me little!' Reyoto thought.

"You look a little upset" Goku said.

"I am not upset! Oh no I am way past upset! I'm furious!"

"Oh that's mad right?" Goku asked.

"You're going to learn what happens when you push me too far! Just remember little men you brought this on yourselves! Prepare!"

"Prepare for what?" Reyoto said as he began whistling like what Shu did to summon the police dog.

"What are you doing that for?" Goku asked.

For some strange reason the room drew dark and a breeze came as Reyoto got this chill.

"Now you will understand what it means to suffer the wrath of the powerful ninja!"

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

Murasaki then began grunting as he did a chi stance as they saw purple kai energy surround him, "now! Separation!" he yelled as the setting into the room returned to normal as four clone came from behind him and stood in a line.

"How you do that?" Goku asked.

"Five?" Reyoto said as they surrounded them.

"Uh hey there are four other you's!" Goku said.

"Kill the boys!"

"Kill the boys!"

"Kill the boys!"

"Kill the boys!"

"Kill the boys!"

"Which one the real one they all look alike" Goku said.

"I am the real one boys" one said throwing knives at them that they dodged.

"Okay now I know which one to fight!" Goku said picking up on of the knives.

"Wait a second" Reyoto said as one of the clones swung his sword at Goku as he dodged.

"You're the real one?" Goku asked.

"Ha lucky dodge" he said.

"That was pretty sneaky but now that I know that it's really you I won't fall for that trick again" Goku said drawing his Power Pole.

'Five kai presences? There is no one these guys are fake' Reyoto thought as one began shooting at Goku while another shot dart from a blow-gun at Reyoto as they hid behind a tree.

"What going on?" Goku asked as a chain came through the tree and nearly hit them as they saw one spinning a kusarigama.

"I don't know which one real but they're all trying to hurt us!" Goku said.

"Now let's finish these runts!" the main one said as they came running at them.

"This is serious!" Goku said.

"Move it!" Reyoto yelled as they dodged knives, darts at the end of the kusarigama being thrown at them.

"What is going on!" Goku yelled as they jumped and ran through the trees as they got knocked out and hit the ground as one swung his sword and Reyoto drew his and caught the blade as the end of the kusarigama wrapped around Goku Power Pole as he tugged the man into a tree as Reyoto shoved the other clone away.

Goku avoided getting shot at by bullets as he jumped onto the roof of the house as Reyoto hid behind a tree avoiding the blow-darts.

Goku then fell from the roof and hit the ground as Reyoto grabbed him and pulled him into a hole into he tree, "Alright we better hide here for a while until we figure out what exactly going on" Goku said.

They then watch two of the clone searching as Reyoto knew what this all was, "boy he's really good he can make all of his other hims do different things" Goku said.

"Where did they go?"

"They couldn't have gone far" another said with a different accent.

"Yes they got to be around here somewhere" another said with a heavier accent.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground"

"They're talking to each other but how is that possible!" Goku said as they hid.

"There they are!" one said as Goku screamed.

"Don't leave we are just getting started!"

"How can you make all the fake you's do all this stuff?" Goku asked.

"You are such an idiot" Reyoto said.

"That's for me to know"

"And you to deal with if you live long enough!" they all then began laughing.

"Isn't it obvious I am the one you've been fighting the oldest!"

"I am number two" Kon said.

"Three that's me" Cha said.

"That makes me four" Aka said.

"And I am five!" Nao said with a slight western accent.

"Formation!" the oldest said as they all stood in line, "we are the Five Murasaki Brothers!

"Oh boy" Goku said.

"And as you can see every one of us is very much real! Yes now that you know our secret prepare to meet your demise at the mighty Murasaki Ninjas!" they all said.

"Well five against two doesn't seem like a fair fight but were ready two can play at this game! Okay which one of you wants to go first?" Goku said drawing his Power Pole as Reyoto drew his sword.

"You insolent child! We will strike you together as one!" they then all began attacking as Reyoto and Goku smirked.

"Okay!" Goku said as he and Reyoto used the After Image Technique as knives and sword slashes went through the images.

"Here I am!" Goku said whacking Kon in the head.

Aka was trying to hit a spinning after image Goku that was circling him as Goku came from the side and hit him in the face.

"Stop hiding!" Cha said firing at them as Reyoto emerged behind him and whacked his neck with his sword handle and now three were on the ground.

"Well that's three down two to go" Goku said.

"I don't believe it! They know how to do the after image trick for real!" Nao said.

"Be quite! Stop your whining and concentrate on the battle!" he said as Nao got whacked in the face by Goku Power Pole and sent hitting the ground.

"That really hurt" Nao said.

"Now wait a minute let's talk about this okay!" Murasaki said backing away from Goku and Reyoto.

"Next up number one!" Goku said.

A few minutes later they were chasing the ninja again, "boy you sure do like to run a lot don't you number one?" Goku said.

"I definitely need a raise!" he said running up some stairs to a cage.

"Hey yoo-hoo earth to Android 8 wake you it's your turn destroy the boys!"

"Caught you!" Goku said as they stopped when Murasaki opened the cage.

"Go and fight number 8 annihilate!"

A very large android then stepped out looking a bit like the Frankenstein monster with the stitches on his body but wore a blue suit and had chains on his hands neck and legs.

Thunder than clashed outside as Murasaki pulled on a chain, "hey number 8 you want to come out and play? How about a game of kick their cans to the street!"

"Uh oh he's giant!" Goku said.

"Yes he's massive and he's mean as he is big! Come on now show them how wicked and terrible you can be!"

"What about these?" he asked holding up the chains on his hands.

"Oh wait the key" he said digging into his gi, "hang on I know it's in here"

"No need" 8 said as he made the chain on his hands shatter into pieces followed by the ones on his legs the on his neck as everyone in the room eyes widen.

"Did I mention he was strong too!" he said as 8 cracked his neck.

"Ah that feels better" 8 said.

"Alright now get started! Take care of these nuisances!"

"I'd rather not" 8 said.

"Huh!"

"Huh?" Goku and Reyoto said.

"What was that? You no, no! Surely you do not defy me!"

"Yes excuse me but I hate violence" 8 said.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion! Your job is to spread mayhem not philosophy!"

"Well I just think what you are doing here is wrong I mean especially how your holding the village elder hostage upstairs" 8 said.

"I've had enough of your mutiny! Don't you know the Red Ribbon Army created you! How dare you refuse to obey your makers!"

"I'm sorry I can't do it" he said.

"What! You're nothing but a yellow belly coward!"

"Call me what you want I still can't" 8 said.

"Well now it has come to this Android 8 do you see this remote? We've planned for incidents just like this a surprise was built in your body when you were built let's call it obedience insurance all I have to do is press this big red button one time then boom the bomb inside you goes off! So if you don't want to be blown to smithereens you will shut your trap and follow my orders!"

"I can't no matter what happens, do harm" he said.

"You y-you ingrate!"

'A self-aware machine with emotions and refuses to fight? Was he built by Dr. Gero?' Reyoto thought.

"Murasaki I want you to destroy that miserable traitor immediately!" White yelled.

"Yes General White!" Murasaki said walking into 8 "back off you fool!" he said running away from the to a safe distances.

"You asked for it prepare for your last breath!"

"No don't!" Goku yelled.

"Well then bombs away!"

"Don't you dare!" Goku yelled.

"Ready set!" Reyoto then saw 8 close his eyes and looked scared out of his mind.

"Stop it I won't let you!" Goku yelled as Reyoto threw him and Goku smacked the remote out of Murasaki hand with his Power Pole as it hit the ground and Goku began smashing it.

"Don't worry 8 we'll handle him that bully won't bother you after were done with him" Reyoto said walking past 8 to help Goku.

"My controller! You destroyed it!"

"And your next!" Goku said punching the ninja in the face and sent him flying over the indoor forest and crash into the wall making it crack on impact.

"Ha! Serves him right!" Goku said.

"Thank you for helping me friend" 8 said.

"No problem but you could have knocked him out yourself you know" Goku said.

"No that's mean" 8 said.

"But wait they are the bad guys aren't they? Wasn't it mean of them to try and blow you up?" Goku asked.

"Yeah they deserve a good punch to the jaw" Reyoto said.

"I'm just scared" he said.

"Oh but you look so strong" Goku said.

"What are your names?" 8 asked.

"Goku"

"Reyoto"

"How about you mister what's your name?" Goku asked.

"Oh my name? They call me Android number 8" he said.

"That's a funny name how you get that? Just the weirdest name, yep the weirdest one I've ever heard" Goku said as Reyoto hit him in the head.

"Goku enough that's rude and second I guess 8 can be a good name as any Goku not exactly normal either" Reyoto said.

"Goku Reyoto don't you want to find the old man?" 8 asked.

"Oh I almost forgot! I guess we better get moving! Bye good luck!" Goku said as they ran up the next flight of stairs.

"Attention all soldiers! All soldiers! The enemy has overcome the third floor guards and is now making his way through number four! Be on alert for combat orders!" White yelled.

IIIII

"Hey what is this?" Goku asked as they reached the next floor and found a maze, "what are all these walls for?"

"It's a maze it's like a giant puzzle Goku and the exit can be anywhere" Reyoto said as they walked through the maze then found a dead end.

"Wait this is a dead end" Goku said.

"Let's try another way" Reyoto said as they headed back and took another direction.

Soon an hour passed as they found no way out as Reyoto began to get annoyed as he stood in one part of the room as Goku yelled and he saw him go in and out different ways to his left and right.

"I'm just running around in circles!" Goku yelled.

"There must be a way out" Reyoto said.

Soon Goku tired himself out and lay on the wall as Reyoto examined the walls closely and saw they could move and knew White must have been blocking their exit the whole time.

The sound of heavy footsteps got their attention as Goku stood and Reyoto grabbed the handle to his sword as the steps got louder and Goku went into battle stance a large hand the grabbed the corner as 8 emerged.

"Need some help Goku and Reyoto?" he asked.

"Hey your here" Goku said.

"8 what are you doing here?" Reyoto asked.

"It seems you are having trouble finding the stairs I will guide you to them" he said.

"You know the way upstairs?" Goku said.

"I saw the floor plan a long time ago, follow me" 8 said.

"Thanks a lot we owe you one" Goku said as they followed the giant.

"But you already helped me" 8 said.

"Then I guess we're even" Reyoto said.

"I bet we would have been tuck for hours and still not find our way out of here" Goku said.

"I know it does seem hopeless" he said turning to see Goku heading another way "huh no it's this way"

"What? Oh right" Goku said following him.

"Hey Eighter are we on the fifth floor?" Goku asked.

"No we are between the fourth and fifth levels" he said.

"Oh" Goku said.

"Hey why did you call me that name Eighter?" he asked.

"Oh that's just a nickname, Android number 8 is short of a lot to say" Goku said.

"Ah Eighter, Eighter, Eighter, I like" he said smiling, "Eighter, Eighter, Eighter"

"I think you made his day Goku" Reyoto said.

"He's kind of weird" Goku said.

"And what are we? Goku were not the exact definition of normal so neither you nor I have room to talk" Reyoto said as 8 stopped and got down and put his ear on the ground.

"What's up Eighter?" Goku asked.

"I hear" he said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Soldiers many soldiers" 8 said as Reyoto hearing kicked in as he heard the soldier enter the maze.

"Here they come!" Reyoto said as they hid around the corner and 8 stuck out his foot and made a soldier trip and crash into a wall.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry" 8 said.

"Hi there!" Goku said getting soldier attention.

"There he is!" one said as Goku pushed them both and sent them flying down the maze and into a third soldier and crash into a wall.

"Freeze!" a soldier said firing at Goku as Reyoto appeared behind him and chopped his neck and knocked the man out.

"Are you okay Goku? Reyoto?" 8 asked.

"I'm here" Goku said.

"I think we should go this way" 8 said as they ran down another part of the maze as they found a dead end.

"Not again with the dead ends" Goku said.

"That's impossible there was no wall before I'm sure of it let's find another way" 8 said as they followed him and hit another dead end.

"Huh?" 8 said noticing a crack in the wall showing it has recently moved on them.

"What's the matter?" Goku asked.

"Quickly we should run back to that hall the last hall" 8 said as they ran back to another dead end.

"It's no use were trapped" Goku said.

"What now Eighter?" Reyoto asked as they saw he was gone.

"Eighter?" Goku said.

8 was circling around knowing that White would move the wall as Goku and Reyoto saw the wall move and the stairs emerge.

"Hey we did it!" Goku said as 8 ran to the closing wall.

"Hurry!" Reyoto said as 8 jumped threw as Reyoto screamed and got crushed by the giant.

"We beat it!" Goku said.

"Yes we did" 8 said.

"Yay no get the hell off me!" Reyoto muffled as Goku and 8 laughed.

Soon the three headed up the stairs as 8 stopped, "the fifth level is on the other side of that wall" he said pointing at it.

"Huh but where's the door there are only bricks here?" Goku asked.

"There is no door into the fifth floor a secret room is back there but I don't know anything about what's inside" 8 said.

"Oh" Goku said as they headed up the stairs to a door on the top.

"This is the sixth floor command room the old villager is being held hostage in here" 8 said.

"Ah ha!" Goku said as get punched the door open, "hey! You there are you the one in charge!" he yelled at White sitting in a chair with its back to them as he got up, "hand over the village chief now!"

"I am surprised you made it I'm impressed you're a ferocious rival I would like you to join my army" White said as Goku and Reyoto stuck their tongues at him.

"No way! This is a horrible place!" Goku said.

"Agreed and I already work for an origination" Reyoto said.

"General White sir please put an end to your evil ways" 8 said.

"Ah the dirty traitor speaks out well you still have a tongue but your guts are gone!" White said as Goku and Reyoto growled.

"That's not true" 8 said.

"Who brought you to life? Tell me? Remind me who was the one who built you pain snakingly piece by piece who gave you this body? Tell me who it was! Tell me!" White said.

"Sir it was you General White and the Red Ribbon Army" 8 said.

"Now is your last chance 8 you can still destroy the kids for me for the army" White said.

"I just cannot do it, I won't be a part of your bad deeds, I beg of you the boys are very strong please surrender it's the only thing you can do" 8 said.

"I've had it with this guy! It's time to stop being nice!" Goku said.

"I think it should be you who is surrendering" White said.

"Huh?" the three heroes said as White hit a button and the floor beneath them fell through as they fell into a trap hole.

A.N. Please Review


	25. The Fall of Muscle Tower

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Fall of Muscle Tower

Goku and Reyoto then landed on their feet at the bottom but got crushed under 8 as their legs stuck out from under him and twitched.

"Oh! Oh no they're crushed!" 8 said getting off them.

"Ow! Did a rock just land on us?" Reyoto asked rubbing his head as Goku groaned.

"This is the fifth floor" 8 said.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"We fell down here this is the fifth level" 8 said.

"Huh?" Goku said as Reyoto and him got off the floor and looked around to see piles of rocks and human bones, "ew what this creepy room for?"

"Uh I don't know I was told floor five was secret and off limits" 8 said as they heard White laugh.

"Glad you can drop by now listen carefully fools that is if you ever want to climb out of this pit" White said.

"Bastard" Reyoto said as Goku growled.

"Hand over the dragon balls your conceiving boys and while you're at it surrender that little dragon radar too" White said.

"Why would we give anything to a bad man like you!" Goku said.

"To save your own hide but if that's how you feel then I'll watch close on my monitor while your reduced into nothing more than inner chicken bones that you put in soup " White said closing the exit.

"Uh oh he closed our exit! What did he mean by that?" Goku said looking around as Reyoto examined one of the bones.

"I'm not sure but why are you collecting dragon balls? Are you planning some bad wish?" 8 asked.

"As if!" Reyoto said.

"One of the balls belonged to my grandpa I'm trying to find it to keep it to remember him bye" Goku said.

"That's a relief I just knew you were good guys" 8 said.

"Guys were not alone down here! These bones have been gnawed at meaning something killed and ate all these people!" Reyoto said drawing his sword as the wall began to lift.

"The wall is moving! Where is it going?" Goku asked as on the other side they saw a monster in the darkness with its back turned to them as it sound like it was eating something as it chucked cow bones behind it and the cow skull landed in front of Reyoto and Goku.

Fear then hit 8 as he began backing away and stepped on a bone making it crack as the beast turned its head to look at them as the large pink monster came into view as it roared.

"It's the Buyon!" 8 said as the monster long green tongue rolled out and picked up the cow skull and pulled it to its mouth as it chew it to pieces then licked it's lips.

"This is the end my little friends Buyon there is going to eat you alive!" White said.

"Oh yeah! He's big but we can beat him!" Goku said.

"Goku Reyoto I'm scared" 8 said.

"Hey don't worry I fought tougher guys than him before" Goku said.

"And I fought way bigger" Reyoto said.

Buyon then tried to smash them with its tail as Goku and Reyoto jumped out of the way as they both jumped off opposite walls on both sides of the roof and charged at Buyon as they both punched it in the face as they saw it did no damage as it laughed.

'Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have held back' Reyoto thought.

"Whoa what! That attack didn't even faze him! Well than how about a kick!" Goku said.

"Here you go!" Reyoto said throwing Goku.

"Take this you big lump!" Goku said kicking it in the gut the got bounced right out and sent crashing into the wall.

'Maybe I should have held back a little that time' Reyoto thought.

"You okay kid?" Reyoto asked as Goku hit the ground as the Buyon laughed.

"Oh Goku are you okay?" 8 asked.

"What's with this guy! His body so jiggly everything we tried bounces right off of him!" Goku said.

"There must be a weak point" Reyoto said.

"I know I can find a way to beat him!" Goku said charging at Buyon again as the two antennas on the monster head began to glow.

"Oh no what's that!" 8 said as it shot a blast of electricity at Goku and electrocuted him as he screamed, "what's happening!"

"An electric based monster? With a rubber like body? Yeah this one going to be tricky" Reyoto said as it stopped electrocuting Goku and Goku hit the ground with puffy hair and looked out of it.

"Oh no! Snap out of it! I need you Goku don't let him eat me!" 8 said.

"Is it warm in here?" Goku asked as Reyoto smacked him across the face repeatedly.

"Snap the hell out of it!" Reyoto yelled as the green tongue wrapped around the still dazed Goku and pulled him out of Reyoto hands and put him in his mouth as he began chewing.

"Goku!" 8 said.

"He swallowed Goku whole that not going to end well" Reyoto said as the monster looked at him and 8 as it approached them and Reyoto stood in front of 8.

"You want him you will have to go threw me ugly! Eighter it's okay to be scared we all get scared at time but something you need to find that courage and stand up and fight! I know you can tell bad guys from good guys Eighter just find that courage and fight when the time's right!" Reyoto said drawing his sword.

The beast then stopped and began making faces as Reyoto raised an eyebrow and Goku began fighting to get the beast mouth open.

"He's alive!" 8 said Goku then hopped out of the Buyon mouth as it slammed its jaw shut, "oh boy am I glad to see you!"

"Ewww! That sure was close! Another minute and he would have gobbled me down" Goku said.

Buyon antennas then glowed again as Goku and Reyoto avoided the electricity blast, "no you will not get me with that again!" Goku said as Buyon approached them and tried to blast them again as Goku did backflips to avoid the ray as Reyoto teleported away.

"How can we beat him? All we can do is run we got to try something else this isn't working!" Goku said.

"Like what?" Reyoto asked as they dodged blasts.

"Goku Reyoto you both look exhausted" 8 said.

"Yeah and I'm getting hungry too" Goku said.

"Please don't talk about food" Reyoto said rubbing his growling stomach.

"Oh! I got it! I'll try one of my Kamehameha Waves!" Goku said.

"Worth a shot" Reyoto said.

"Eighter step back this ought to stop this guy in his tracks but it always makes me so hungry!" Goku said.

'That explains so much! Every time I heard he was starving he had recently used a Kamehameha Wave in any time!' Reyoto thought.

"Sorry tummy but here it goes! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled hitting the beast with the kai blast as it got sucked into its belly but didn't go through it or blow it up as a blue light blind them as the blast bounced off the beast belly as it laughed.

"No but that's always worked before!" Goku said.

"What the matter boy no luck? I could be persuaded to give you another chance, hand over the dragon ball and radar and I will get you and your pals out of there" White said.

"No deal! I already told you I'm not going to give you anything!" Goku yelled.

"Stubborn fool do as you wish it makes no differences to me you can't protect the ball when you're a pile of horse meat! No more playing around Buyon destroy them!" White said.

"Just try it!" Goku said.

"Devour those three!" White yelled as the green tongue came at them as it wrapped around 8 and pulled to its mouth.

"Eighter! Eighter!" Goku yelled.

"Were coming!" Reyoto yelled.

"We'll save you Eighter! Hang on!" Goku said as he smack Goku out of Buyon tongue as the giant hit the ground and Goku and Reyoto landed in front of him.

"You okay?" Goku asked.

"Yes thanks to you two" 8 said.

Buyon then growled as it kicked rocks at them as Goku jumped in the air and Reyoto sliced the rocks into pebbles as a rock hit Goku and knocked him out of the air as the beast laughed.

"I know there's got to be a weakness somewhere in this guy body! Let's go!" Goku said running at the beast then launched head first into its gut as he bounced out then was sent bouncing off the walls around the room till he hit the wall behind Reyoto and 8 as they cringed at the impact.

"Ugh let's just give up there's no way out" 8 said.

"Ow! Ugh!" Goku said touching his red face, "it's wrong to think like that Eighter! My grandpa thought me that you should always have hope!"

"Oh okay" 8 said.

"That doesn't sound convincing to me" Reyoto said as Buyon laughed.

"Laugh now because you won't be laughing for long!" Goku yelled.

"I don't think it speaks English Goku" Reyoto said.

"I don't get it! He can't be unstoppable if only his body wasn't so flabby if he was firmer I wouldn't bounce off like that" Goku said as an idea hit him, "wait a minute! I got it! I got an idea!"

"Better be a good one" Reyoto said.

"What is it?" 8 asked.

"Oh yeah that's it I go it all figured out!" Goku said.

"Mind telling us what it is?" Reyoto said.

"Wait until you see this!" Goku said.

"Not that your even listening to me" Reyoto said.

"Your joking just give up! He's unbeatable!" White yelled.

"He's beatable just wait and see!" Goku said as he punched a hole in the wall letting the cold outside air in as Goku and Reyoto got hit with the cold and now regretted leaving their coats behind.

"Dammit Goku!" Reyoto said.

"Eighter how can you stand this cold?" Goku asked the non-shivering android.

"Oh I'm not affected by temperatures at all" he said.

"Well were freezing over here! I can't take it! Can you keep me warm in your jacket?" Goku asked jumping into it.

"Now I wish I was t-that small again" Reyoto shivered.

Snow then began piling on 8 Reyoto and the Buyon as they saw the monster was now frozen as Reyoto got sick of the cold and charged his kai energy around him to keep him warm.

"How is he? Is he frozen?" Goku asked poking his head out of the jacket.

"He is that some smart thinking" 8 said.

'Hmmm maybe this kid isn't a total moron' Reyoto thought.

"I think he's hardened enough!" Goku said jumping out of the jacket and ran at Buyon and kicked it then quickly ran back into 8 jacket, "c-cold!"

Buyon then began to crack then crumbled into a bunch of small boulders and rocks.

"Yeah!" Goku and 8 said.

"Now then!" Goku said.

"Going up!" Reyoto said launching Goku up towards the roof as Goku broke through the roof and Reyoto jumped up after him.

"Surprise!" Goku said to White, "hey this place sure is nice a toasty! Power Pole Extend!" he said sticking it in the hole as it went toward 8, "hey Eighter grab on!"

"Don't worry its safe!" Goku said as the pole pule 8 up, "just a little bit more"

"You should never let you guard down!" White said shooting bullets at them as they bounced off.

"That stings!" Goku growled.

"Don't worry when you're my age they feel like a poke" Reyoto said.

"You got to be kidding bullets don't even affect you!" White said.

"I felt it! That really hurts! You better stop it" Goku yelled.

"Thanks a lot friend" 8 said climbing out of the hole.

"This can't be happening to me!" White yelled.

"This is your last chance mister! Let the village chief go now! Give me the village chief!" Goku yelled.

"You didn't say please!" White said.

"Oh I got your please right here!" Reyoto said drawing his sword.

"Please give me back the village chief right now!" Goku yelled.

"Not if you got on your knees and begged!" White said.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!" Goku said.

"Ha I guess I have no choice but to surrender!" he said pulling off the red ribbon from his neck, "you obviously have me at a disadvantage" he said pulling off his sweater, "I'm probably crazy for saying this but I guess I'll rick it" he said now only in his black tank top.

"Okay I tried it the nice way you asked for it!" Goku said.

"Violence isn't the answer we must talk threw our problems we are men not monsters" 8 said.

"Shut up!" White said throwing his sweater into 8 face making the giant fall over.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Ha weak simpleton!" White said.

"Can you hear me? Eighter?" Goku said.

"Mmm hmmm please don't fight" 8 said nodding his head.

"It's okay it will be all right he's just a big bully full of hot air" Goku said.

"So you want some pain? Come and get it!" White said.

"Sure!" Goku said.

"Watch out for his left hook!" 8 said.

Goku then dodged the punches White threw as he kicked White in the shin as the man cried out in pain then began hopping around gripping his knee as Goku and Reyoto laughed.

"You think that's funny!"

"Yes we find it hilarious" Reyoto said.

"Look" White said tricking Goku to look away then punched the boy in the gut.

"Take that!" he said as his eyes widen when Goku smiled up at him.

"Hey that tickles stop it! Maybe you should exercise" Goku said.

'Needs more than that' Reyoto thought.

"My turn!" Goku said punching the man and sent him crashing into the roof hitting some controls then hit the ground.

"Had enough yet?" Goku said as he looked away laughing.

"Gotcha!" White said grabbing Goku tail.

"I don't feel good" Goku said.

'Shit he found his weakness' Reyoto thought.

"I caught the little lamb by its little tail" White said holding Goku up by his tail.

"Please stop hurting him show mercy" 8 said.

"Stop talking! I would worry about my own fate if I were you!" White yelled.

"Goku" 8 said.

'Come on 8 do it' Reyoto thought.

"Don't go to sleep on me oh this is just the beginning" White said.

"So tired" Goku said.

"Get ready here we go!" he said spinning Goku around in circles by his tail.

"Put him down!" Reyoto yelled as White Whacked him with Goku and Reyoto crashed behind some controls.

'Man that kid has a hard skull!' Reyoto thought.

"Goku! Reyoto! Let him go general! Let him go!" 8 said as White threw Goku into a wall as he slide to the floor and fell over.

"Goku! Goku say something!" 8 said.

"Ha I really love kids they break so easily!" White said.

"Don't get up please stay down" 8 said.

"That was a mean trick!" Goku said.

"And whacking his head with mine wasn't nice either" Reyoto said rubbing his head.

"But I'll be ready this time!" Goku said.

"But how!" White said.

"No Goku don't fight" 8 said as Goku charged at White and punched him in the gut then twice across his face then a kick to his gut and sent him crashing into some controls.

Goku was going for another punch but 8 grabbed Goku hand, "you won it's over" 8 said.

"Not yet I have to finish him" Goku said as they heard White grunt, "look at him! All he ever does is hurt people! If I don't end this right now he'll never stop!"

'If that's true than why spare Piccolo and Vegeta life when they were far worse? Did you see something in people we can't?' Reyoto thought.

"Maybe but if you give into your anger you'll be no different than he is" 8 said.

"Huh?"

"Goku your better than that" 8 said.

"Your right thank you Eighter you're a good person" Goku said.

"Huh well thanks" he said blushing as they noticed White trying to crawl away.

"Hey! Where do you think your sneaking off to mister!" Goku said as White saw a gun and laughed, "What's so funny! Get up!"

"Of course!" White said stashing the gun behind him and held his hands up, "I accept defeat I will release the village chief"

"Great that was easy!" Goku said.

"This way! You bunch of morons" he said saying the last part quietly.

"You're doing the right thing I know he'll be happy to leave this place and go home" Goku said.

White then opened the door as they saw an old man who looked like he had his ear pressed to the door a second ago listing to them as an awkward minute passed as the chief realized the door was opened.

"Get out your free to go" White said.

"I'm free! To leave? Really?"

"Yeah really" Reyoto said.

"Are you the one responsible for this?" he asked Reyoto.

"Oh no he is" Reyoto said pointing to Goku.

"Yep I'm Goku! We came to help you!"

"You did? You mean I can finally leave this crazy place?"

"Yep!"

"I'm going home! I'm going home!" he said dancing with Goku but stopped to stare at Goku, "you beat the general all by yourself?"

"This is Eighter and Reyoto they helped me save you too" Goku said as 8 gave a peace sign and Reyoto "hn"

"Ah thank you" the man said returning the peace sign.

"You won't have to worry anymore we've taken care of that guy" he said pointing at White, "and all of his naughty friends too!"

"That's marvelous! Thank you" Chief said.

"Uh well I guess we better take you home" Goku said.

"Great let me get my coco I mean my coat!"

'Finally we can laugh again' 8 thought.

White then grabbed the gun from his back pocket and grabbed the chief as he came back out "don't anyone move a single muscle! Or the old man gets it! We're going to leave so don't try to follow!"

"Let me go!"

"Don't hurt him!" Goku said.

"That's up to you, don't try anything heroic and he'll be just fine his life is in your hands" White said.

"Let him go!" Goku said.

"Please general" 8 said.

"Look watch me leave or watch him die it's your choice" White said laughing as Goku and Reyoto growled.

"You won't get away with this I promise you that!" Goku growled.

"So what's it going to be loser boys?" White said.

"This guy is really pissing me off!" Reyoto growled.

"You do understand what dead means right?" he said pointing the gun closer to the chief head, "take one more step and its curtains for grandpa"

"Kill him! Tear him apart limb from limb!" the chief said.

"Oh?"

"Huh?"

"HUH!"

"Do it now boys! Rip out his still beating heart and grind his bones to dust!"

"But what-" Goku said.

"Think about the village! Don't worry about me! I'm not afraid to die!"

"Really?" Goku asked.

'Braze old man or a very good gambler' Reyoto thought.

"Okay I'll do it to save your village" Goku said.

"And I will personally cut off those limbs" Reyoto said drawing his sword.

"This isn't a joke! I'll autograph his face with bullets!" White yelled.

"He's not afraid of you and neither are we!" Goku said.

"Damn straight!" Reyoto said.

"No need to be hasty let's explore our option returning to my village alive certainly has its advantages"

'I knew it he was hoping for this guy to be stupid and get rid of him and run for it' Reyoto thought.

"Ahh he does not want to die" White said.

"No I guess not"

"So how much is that man life worth to you?" White asked as Reyoto and Goku growled and Reyoto put his sword back into it sleeve on his side.

"Wait! Have mercy general, please sir spare him" 8 said.

"Spare me! I gave you a place in this army and now we find out my destroyer a daisy! Your pleas of compassion make me sick!" White yelled.

"Please listen" 8 said.

"You're a traitor and you will pay for your betrayal soon enough!" he said as he got an idea and laughed evilly "actually there is a another way if you join my side I promise to set the old man free"

"Really? You would do that?" 8 asked.

"Yes all you have to do is kill the boys" White said pointing the gun at Reyoto and Goku.

"I know it's difficult so I will give you a chance one or two of these fools will die tonight will it be the boys? Or will it be the old man?" he said putting the gun back to the old man head.

"Leave him alone!" Goku growled.

"Please don't make me do this" 8 said looking to his friend and to the old man over and over.

"Come on be quick about it I don't have all night!" White yelled.

"No this isn't fair, no!" he said gripping his head and falling to his knee then to lie on the ground shaking.

"Eighter" Goku said.

"8 you know I'm not a patient man! Choose now or I will kill them both!" White yelled.

"That's enough! Stop picking on him what give you the right to treat him so bad! If you want to hurt somebody hurt me! I'm not scared of you!" Goku yelled.

"Neither am I! If you hurt if you will have to hurt me as well!" Reyoto yelled.

"Okay if you want to play the hero then turn around" White said as Goku and Reyoto growled, "do it!"

"Fine!" Goku said.

"Move very slowly!" White said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"Fine you bastard" Reyoto said as they both turned around.

"Now what?" Goku asked.

"You die!" he said firing two shot at Goku and Reyoto as red light flashed off as Reyoto and Goku were hit in the back as they hit the ground.

"No! Goku! Reyoto!" 8 said.

"Stupid little goats they're far too gullible!" White said.

"Goku Reyoto" 8 said as he growled and glared at White.

"Say hello to oblivion!" White said took another shot and 8 stepped in the way and took it as he growled and walked towards White as White threw the man away, "if you want me come and get me I'm right here! Come on I'm not scared of you, you stupid freak!"

"You're not going to cause any more pain general!" 8 said as his eyes glowed white.

"Stop! You get away from me! Don't touch me stay back!" White said shaking as he shot the gun but heard a click meaning he ran out, "why aren't you working!"

"It's your turn! To suffer and this one for Goku and Reyoto!" 8 yelled as he punch White and sent him flying through the wall and clear out past the mountains in the distances.

"Goku Reyoto!" 8 said running to them to see the chief holding Goku, "Goku Reyoto please don't leave me"

"Come on boys try and snap out of it" the chief said.

"I'm fine I'm just a little tired" Goku said.

"Ow! God damn why do I keep getting hit in the head today!" Reyoto yelled rubbing his head.

"You're alive!" 8 said with tears in his eyes.

"You okay? You got shot like we did right?" Goku asked.

"I'm fine Goku I'm an android I can't be hurt" 8 said.

"Good I bet General White wishes he can say the same thing" Goku said.

"Huh? Oh yeah" 8 said as they started to laugh.

Later 8 carried Goku down the stairs as Reyoto followed behind them with the Chief.

"Eighter what's an android?" Goku asked.

"It's a robot that looks human but inside it's still a machine" 8 said.

"So I'm human" Goku said as they walked out the doors with Goku in 8 jacket and Reyoto dressed in the clothes he found on the way down.

'No you're not' Reyoto thought with a smile.

"And you're an android I think I understand" Goku said.

'That be a first' Reyoto thought.

"But I still can't tell the differences your just Eighter" Goku said.

"That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me" 8 said.

"Ah the sun is shining on a new day let's get these two back to the village" the chief said.

"Yes I think a large breakfast is in order" Reyoto said.

"Wait there's one last thing to do" 8 said handing Reyoto Goku, "wait here this will only take a minute" he said as he began punching all around the outside of the tower.

"What is he doing Reyoto?" Goku asked.

"Well this tower caused nothing but pain and sadness since it's been here, Eighter taking it down so no one suffers again" Reyoto said as the tower shook and 8 ran from the shaking tower as they watched it began to tilt then collapse in the ground with an explosion.

Later that day they were approaching the village as Goku was now back in 8 jacket, "how are you feeling Goku? Still cold?" 8 asked.

"Yes I'm dying" Goku said.

"Goku no!" 8 said.

"I'm dying of hunger" Goku said as Reyoto hit him in the head.

"Don't scare people like that!" Reyoto yelled as 8 and the chief laughed.

"Hello!" Suno said as they saw her and her parents waving outside their home.

"Were here we made it! Hello!" The Chief said.

"Hello Suno!" Reyoto said.

"It's the village chief! Goku and Reyoto must have rescued him my gosh!" Suno said.

"That the chief but who is the big one next to him? Is that your mother?" Suno father asked.

"No!" Suno mother said.

"Why isn't Goku with them?" Suno asked as she noticed him in 8 jacket, "its Goku! He's safe!" as Goku jumped out of 8 jacket toward Suno as he tackle the tray of muffins she had and began scarfing them.

"Hn I knew the idiot stomach would do that" Reyoto said.

"These taste great!" Goku said.

"You better save one for me!" Reyoto yelled as everyone laughed as Goku ran eating all the muffins as Reyoto chased him.

"When I get my hands on you I will leave a lump so large it will take weeks to heal!" Reyoto yelled.

"No they're mine!" Goku yelled.

"Get back here!" Reyoto yelled.

Later that day Goku was scarfing food at the table with a stack of lumps on his head as Reyoto quietly ate his and occasionally 'reminded' Goku to use his.

"My someone hungry this morning" Suno mother said.

"Yes we do have strange appetites and eat a lot of food three times a day more than they average man" Reyoto said as the whole house watched the horror of a Saiyan meal time.

"That sure was great!" Goku said.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast" Reyoto said.

"Eat as much as you want sons because of you our village is whole again mother bring our guest another casserole" father said.

"In all the commotion I never got to ask if you found that ball you were looking for sweetie" mother said while doing the dishes.

"That's right no one ever found the dragon ball we searched everywhere for it but nothing ever turned up" father said.

"It was probably never here at all or so I guess" Chef said.

"Wait" 8 said standing.

"Speak up" Chief said.

"What's wrong Eighter?" Goku asked.

"I have it with me" 8 said digging in his pocket.

"What?" Reyoto said as 8 placed the dragon ball on the table.

"Here it is" he said as they saw it was the two-star ball.

"The two-star ball" Goku said.

"Two less from the one you're looking for" Reyoto said.

"You found it Eighter" Goku said.

"Are you telling me the Red Ribbon Army had the dragon ball the whole time?" father asked.

"I found the dragon ball in an ice cave near Muscle Tower I was going to give it to General White then I learned he was planning to kill all of the villagers once he recovered it, I couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for something like that so I kept it hidden" 8 said.

"You my friend are a true hero! That synchs it then you're welcome to live in our village" the chief said.

"Me and Goku and Reyoto too?" 8 asked.

"Of course your all honorary member of this village you can stay here as long as you want!" he said as Reyoto looked at Goku and motioned him to speak.

"Thank you but Reyoto and I can't stay" Goku said.

"Why not?" the chief said.

"This one nice but I'm looking for the four-star ball that's the one my grandpa gave to me it's the only one I care about" Goku said.

"I'm with him to make sure he stays out of trouble which I've been doing a bad job at so far" Reyoto said.

"I see Eighter your welcome to live at my house if you like" the chief said.

"With you?" 8 said.

"Wow that's great isn't it just think now you will have real friends and a real house" Goku said.

"Yes" 8 said.

"Then it's settled" the chief.

"But I'm not really human" 8 said.

"I've met people I wouldn't call human it's your heart that counts and you have a big one" the chief said.

"He's right what truly makes a man is his heart and from what I've seen Eighter you have the strongest hard I've seen in years and even if you are an android that doesn't matter what people care about is what's here in that big heart of yours" Reyoto said as Eighter whipped a tear from his eye.

"That's nice you're all so kind to me" 8 said.

"This is fantastic I know the other villager will be just as excited as we are" father said.

"You'll love it here" Suno said.

"I must go, thank you I appreciate the offer but I can't live with you" 8 said.

"Why not?" the chief asked.

"There is a boom planet somewhere inside my body" 8 said as some of the people at the table gasped.

"A bomb?" father said.

"Oh that unimaginable" mother said.

"There is no way of knowing when it will explode" 8 said.

"Why would anyone do such a thing?" the chief said.

"I'm so sorry" Suno said.

"I can't stay here I would be putting everyone life in danger" 8 said.

"No it doesn't have to be this way Eighter!" the chief said.

"Huh?"

"I know someone who can help! His name is Doctor Flappe!" he said.

"That's right he can save you Dr. Flappe is a genius" father said.

"Dr. Flappe?" 8 said.

"So who is he?" Goku asked.

"He is an extraordinary scientist!" the chief said.

"He lives alone in the mountains behind the village he built a laboratory up there so he can work on his experiments undisturbed" mother said.

"You can ask the doctor if he can remove the bomb from your body" the chief said.

"The problem is he doesn't care much for people so if he doesn't like you he won't even talk to you" father said.

"Well I always have my reassuring methods" Reyoto said setting his sword on the table.

"Dr. Flappe loves me I've been to his house several times I bet he'd talk to Eighter if I was there" Suno said.

"That's true the doctor rather fond of Suno if she goes he might be more inclined to help Eighter out" mother said.

"Will you go with them sweet pea?" the chief asked.

"Mmm hmm" Suno said nodding.

"Hey I'll go too!" Goku said.

"And if this baka goes I'm stuck going with him" Reyoto said.

"Then it's settled! You kids will leave first thing tomorrow!" the Chief said.

"That you for being so kind to me" 8 said.

Later that day Goku and Reyoto were getting into PJs as Suno looked at the dragon balls.

"You can have them if you want" Goku said.

"Are you kidding and have the Red Ribbon Army after me no thanks! They're your balls you keep them!" Suno said handing them to Reyoto.

"Okay suit yourself" Goku said as Reyoto set them on Goku open blue sack as Goku picked up the radar.

"Goku is that the radar General White was trying to steal from you?" 8 asked.

"Yep it sure is it was a present from my friend Bulma" Goku said hitting the button, "see you just push this button" he said as nothing happened "what the? Hey!" Goku said hitting the button repeatedly.

"What's the matter?" Suno asked.

"I don't know it doesn't seem to be working I guess I must have broken it while I was fighting" Goku said.

"If the doctor can help Eighter maybe he can also fix your gadget too" Suno said.

"Oh that's a great idea" Goku said.

'Bulma not going to be too happy about that' Reyoto thought.

IIIIII

The next morning the whole village met outside Suno home as they wished Goku and the other a safe journey, "do you have all the food I packed?" mother asked.

"Yes mother" Suno said.

"Soon you will be good as new my boy" the chief said.

"Well we better get moving the last thing we need is to stay here any longer" Reyoto said as they followed Suno as the villager waved goodbye and our heroes waved back.

IIIIII

"See that big mountain up ahead? The doctor lives right behind it" Suno said.

"It sure is a long journey I hope he's willing to help" 8 said.

"He's a very nice person once you get to know him" Suno said.

"I guess it won't hurt us to ask the worst thing he can do is say no" Goku said.

"If that happens I have my negotiation methods" Reyoto said tapping his sword.

"Don't worry guys there's nothing to worry about Dr. Flappe is a sweet old man he up there all day make all kinds of wonderful stuff you wouldn't believe" Suno said.

"I hope your right Suno" 8 said.

As they were making their way Reyoto picked up a familiar scent and grunted.

"Wait!" Goku said running to a tree that Reyoto knew was Murasaki using a better camouflage blanket as he began to undo his pants.

"I don't think we should watch" Suno said as she and 8 went on ahead as Reyoto saw Goku peeing and tired hard not to laugh at how Murasaki might be feeling at the moment.

After Goku finished peeing the ninja growled and dropped his blanket with not pee covered feet.

"You will pay for that you despiteful punk!" Murasaki growled as he followed them as they reach a frozen pond.

"Wow what a shiny pond" Goku said as Suno jumped down on the ice.

"You're standing on the water!" Goku said.

"Of course the water is frozen" 8 said.

"What kind of water is that?" Goku asked.

"The water became hard in the cold temperature that's all, what'cha waiting for sillies? Let's go!" Suno said.

"Alright I'm in here goes nothing" Goku said jumping down as he slipped and spun on the ice and landed in front of Suno.

"That was funny" Suno said helping him up.

"Yeah that was great!" Goku said as he slipped and fell on his chest and slid furfure away from them.

"Come on guys joint he fun" Suno said.

Reyoto then jumped and walked over to Goku as 8 jumped and the ice shook as Reyoto heard slight cracking as they head to Goku.

"Wow! This hard pond is great! Who knew water could do so many neat things!" Goku said.

'Everyone on this planet' Reyoto thought.

"We have to come back and do this again" Goku said.

"Yeah maybe we can all go ice-skating" Reyoto said as Reyoto knew that crack 8 made was going to leave a surprise for Murasaki.

"What a moron it doesn't take a ninja to walk on ice" he said jumping down on where the ice was cracked and fell into the water with a yelp as Reyoto tried hard not to burst out laughing.

'Yes but it takes an intelligent man to look before he jumps' Reyoto thought as they looked around for the source of the noise and Murasaki waited under the water for them to leave.

'Great! Would you leave already!'

"Did you hear that? I could have sworn I heard a splash" Goku said.

"Me too very strange" 8 said.

'Whoa ho this is nothing' Murasaki thought from under the ice as Reyoto could see the man and decided to have fun with this.

'Oh! Talking too much!'

"Well I don't hear anything" Suno said.

"Guess not" Goku said.

'I always knew I'd die of an ironic death!' Murasaki thought beating on the ice.

"Come on we better go" Suno said.

"Yeah" Goku said as Reyoto drew his sword.

"I wonder how thick this ice is?" Reyoto said stabbing it into the ice and nearly hitting Murasaki head.

"Hmm not that thick I guess" Reyoto said smirking as he pulled his sword out and put it back as he went to catch up with the others.

'I can't take it anymore! I need air! I can't breathe! Where's that hole! Where's the stupid hole!' Murasaki thought.

'Open up you stupid ice!' he thought beating on it with his head 'Oh this ice is hard!'

He then broke through the ice and gasped, "I hate those two!" he growled as a bump formed on his head.

Soon they were climbing up a hill with Suno ridding on 8 shoulder with Murasaki in a bear costume following behind.

"Look we made it!" Suno said pointing to a house below.

"Let's go!" Goku said as they all ran down the hill laughing as they noticed Murasaki, "oh it's a bear!"

"Oh uh just a bear!" Murasaki doing weird movements.

'What a moron' Reyoto thought.

"Come on" Goku said as they continued heading down.

Soon Murasaki slipped and began rolling down the hill in a giant snow ball and zoomed past Goku and the others as he crashed into a tree then the snow on the tree fell on him burying him as Goku and the others walked past him.

"What a stupid bear" Reyoto said.

"Wait here let me see if he's home" Suno said walking up to the door and knocked on it, "hello? Dr. Flappe are you home?"

"Maybe he's gone" Goku said as they heard a snowmobile come up next to them with a man with glasses on it.

"Private property!" he yelled.

'Well he spoke to us' Reyoto thought.

"Doctor!" Suno said.

"Suno!"

Soon everyone was inside the home as they told the doctor what they done, "so you three took on the entire Red Ribbon Army huh?"

"That's right they're all very strong" Suno said.

"No, no not me I'm really not that strong" 8 said.

"Oh yes you are stop joking around remember how you tore down muscle tower?" Goku said.

'I could have done that with a single blast' Reyoto thought.

"Anyway I'm glad the village is at peace again" Dr. Flappe said.

"I hope the Red Ribbon Army never returns!" Suno said.

"Me too"

"Did the army do anything to you while they were here?" Suno asked.

"Ah no, no I never saw a trace of the army up here they do not like it was uh too cold!" Dr. Flappe said.

'He's hiding something' Reyoto thought.

"You're lucky and can you believe those mean men actually put a bomb in Eighter body, you can take it out can't you? You can save Eighter, Dr. Flappe?" Suno said.

"Huh?" he said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You can take out his bomb right?" Suno asked.

"Uh yes, yes of course absolutely don't give it a second thought" he said.

"Thank you Dr. Flappe that's great! Isn't it guys?" Suno said as she and Reyoto noticed Goku had fallen asleep using Reyoto lap as his pillow.

"Poor boy must be exhausted" 8 said.

"He'll sleep better with a pillow and blanket I'll be right back" Dr. Flappe said going into another room.

The doctor was gone for a while as Reyoto sensed something was wrong, "I'll go see what taking him so long" Suno said heading threw the door the doctor went through.

"I could have gone back to the village and gotten a blanket faster than this" she said.

"Hello?" she said opening the door to see Murasaki holding knives to the doctor as she screamed.

"Suno run! Run dear!" Dr. Flappe as she screamed and ran.

"Come here!" Murasaki said grabbing her and dragged her in the room.

"I'll make this simple get a sample of the boy blood and bring me his dragon balls or the girl gets it" Murasaki said.

"I understand" Dr. Flappe said.

"Soon 8 was asleep as Reyoto couldn't with their combined snoring as he got up to find a restroom as 8 woke up when he saw the doctor over Goku and taking the dragon balls and pulled out a syringe.

"Doctor?" 8 said.

"Oh!"

"What are you doing with his dragon balls?" 8 asked.

"And what is that syringe for? The boy has a fear of needles doctor" Reyoto said reentering the room.

He then ran as Reyoto smelt that ninja all behind this, "wait stop!" 8 said as Goku awoke.

"Is it lunch time?" Goku asked.

IIIII

"At last it's mine now where is the blood sample?" Murasaki asked as the girl screamed loud for 8, Goku and Reyoto to hear.

"That's Suno she in trouble!" 8 said running towards the door and busted threw it as Reyoto stared wide eyes as he busted into the room Murasaki had Suno and the doctor in.

"Sargent Muasaki?" 8 said.

"I knew this idiot would try something stupid" Reyoto said coming up next to 8.

The ninja than pushed Suno towards them as he ran, "so long losers!" he said jumping through the window.

"Who went out the window?" Goku asked entering the room rubbing his eyes.

"It was Murasaki and he took your dragon balls with him" 8 said.

"What! Stop thief!" Goku said running out the window with Reyoto following as they chased the ninja on a snowmobile.

"Just like old time aye little brats? Eat snow!"

"Hey come back!" Goku yelled.

"Get back here!" Reyoto yelled.

"Give me back my stuff!" Goku yelled as he started to get away and Goku stop to pant.

"So long shorty!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled launching the kai blasted as it missed the ninja and hit the mountain.

"Goku you idiot you caused an avalanche!" Reyoto yelled as the ninja spun around the snowmobile screaming with the avalanche of snow chasing him as he got caught in it.

When it stopped Reyoto and Goku were on top of the large pile of snow looking for the ninja as Goku found his bag and unwrapped it to reveal two rice cakes.

"Oh thank goodness it's here I was afraid he was going to eat my lunch!" Goku said as Reyoto fell over.

'I chased him for food! I hate Goku so much! So if they're here than that means the idiot left them back at the house' Reyoto thought.

Back at the house Reyoto wanted answer so while he worked on removing the bomb from 8 Reyoto asked questions.

"Did you work on 8 alone doctor?" Reyoto asked.

"No Dr. Gero sent me the blueprints for building an android I just modified it a bit" he said.

"And was the Red Ribbon Army the only ones involved in this or was there another?" Reyoto asked.

"If you mean the Time Breakers than yes they were here" he said.

"What they want?" Reyoto asked.

"They wanted me to make them a tracking device for an alien race they called Saiyans but one that searched the hybrid Saiyans as well, I cannot make them such a device so they had me build them number 8 for the Red Ribbon Army" the doctor said.

"Wait the hybrid Saiyans as well? They're after the half-Saiyans like Gohan? Oh no then that means Trunks is a target as well' Reyoto thought as the doctor removed a small bomb from 8 heart.

"I did it! There is nothing more to worry about!" Dr. Flappe said.

'I better get this information to the other" Reyoto thought.

Later that day all of them stood outside the doctor home saying their goodbyes, "I owe you my life doctor, thank you" 8 said.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"Thanks doctor" Suno said.

"Yes, yes your welcome but there is one more thing your dragon radar to advance for me to handle I couldn't fix it" he said handing it to Goku.

"That's okay I will just take it back to Bulma she'll know what to do with it" Goku said putting it in his pocked then pulled out the bomb as everyone jumped away.

"The bomb" Goku said throwing it past the mountains.

"I hope that hits White or that ninja" Reyoto said.

"Goodbye Dr. Flappe" Suno said as they all began to head back.

"Good luck my friends" Dr. Flappe said.

Somewhere in the mountains Murasaki climbed out from the snow muttering about how he will get revenge as the bomb landed on his face blinking as he screamed as it exploded.

A.N. Please Review


	26. A Trip to the City

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Trip to the City

The night before they would head to the city Goku and the other were in Suno home at night as they all sat at the table have hot coco while Reyoto was outside telling his team and base about the information he learned.

"Congratulation Eighter" Suno father said.

"Thanks" 8 said.

"You'll stay with me now" the chief said.

"Thanks" 8 said.

"I'm so glad" Suno said.

"I am too"

"Can't you and Reyoto stay? Do you have to go and find your dragon ball?" 8 asked Goku.

"Mmm hmm that dragon ball is all I have left to remember my grandpa bye" Goku said.

"Sleep here tonight it's much too late to begin a trip" Suno mother said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"It's a slumber party!" Suno said as she and Goku laughed.

"Well since you have to bid farewell to your friends Goku and Reyoto tomorrow why don't you go ahead and stay with them tonight" the Chief said to 8 as he put on his coat, "so I will see you later than?"

"Yes" 8 said as they opened the door to see Reyoto talking to the watch.

"Yes I'm sure Brody and all the other mixed breeds are in much danger as the full blooded ones, they already got, Bardock, mine and Naomi blood now the others are targets too and I'll bet you anything they will plan another attack and try to get the kids" Reyoto said.

"Thanks for the information Reyoto I'll let Kento and Zang know about this" Trunks said.

"Thanks" Reyoto said shutting of the video chat as he saw the others watching.

"Is something wrogn Reyoto?" The chief asked.

"Uh nothing it's fine nothing any of you need to worry about" Reyoto said.

"Well good night everyone" the chief said heading home as the other waved and said goodbye.

Later Goku and Reyoto were in PJs as Goku messed with the dragon radar, "still doesn't work" Goku said.

"What will you do without your dragon radar? How will you find the ball?" 8 asked.

"I'll just go to Bulma house and get it fixed" Goku said.

"Huh? Who that?" 8 asked.

"She the one who gave this to me she made it" Goku said.

"I see" 8 said.

"Where is this Bulma?" Suno asked.

"Maybe you know the way? She lives in some place called West City" Goku said.

"Hmm West City I think uh...that way" she said pointing to one direction.

"I've heard of its far how will you both get there?" 8 asked.

"We're going to walk" Goku said.

"What! You're walking!" Suno said.

"Looks like it" Reyoto said.

"I guess there's no other way though there is not a single plane or care in the whole village" Suno said.

"Too bad" 8 said.

"Well I'll pack you both a huge lunch" Suno said.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"Mmm hmm I know you can both make it there" 8 said.

"You two have a big day tomorrow so let's get some sleep so goodnight" Suno said.

"Goodnight" Goku said.

"Goodnight" 8 said.

"Night" Reyoto said being different and turning off the light and took his spot in the living room couch since Suno bedroom floor was taken by a giant and small child.

"I never slept with a blanket before it's cozy" 8 said.

"Well I'm glad you like it Eighter because you deserve it" Reyoto said.

The next morning Goku and Reyoto stood outside with the whole village saying their goodbye, "oh you're going on foot there?" Suno father said.

"Mmm hmm my flying Nimbus got blown up" Goku said.

"Flying Nimbus you say?" an elderly man said.

"Yes and my hover car out of firkin gas and Hope didn't give me anymore" Reyoto said knowing Hope was listening.

"Son you once had a Nimbus cloud?" the old man asked.

"Nimbus cloud?" father said.

"Yeah I did how do you know about the Flying Nimbus?" Goku said.

"Well you see when I was a young boy there were several of those things around these parts" he said.

'There's more than one?' Reyoto thought.

"Weren't there?" he asked the chief.

"Oh why yes indeed, yes now there used to be many Nimbuses flying around here but since those pure of heart can ride them and they're getting pretty rare the clouds have nearly disappeared now if you two can ride one you must be very good people" the chief said.

"Thank you but my flying Nimbus is broken" Goku said.

"Yeah some jerk blew it up with a firkin rocked poor Nimbus dissolved into the air" Reyoto said.

"A flying Nimbus can't be destroyed have you tried calling for it?" the old man asked.

"No I haven't I thought it was gone for good" Goku said.

"Well then call it now" he said.

"Alright! Flying Nimbus! Come to me Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as his voice echoed.

'If that cloud didn't hear that it's deft' Reyoto thought.

"Nothing happening" father said.

"Give it time" the old man said as everyone looked to the sky.

"Hmm I wonder if it will come when I call it?" Reyoto said as they heard the familiar sound and saw the cloud fly in fast over the mountains as villagers gasped and pointed to the approaching cloud.

"My Nimbus! It's back!" Goku said as it landed in front of them , "Nimbus I thought I'd never see you again!" he said hugging the cloud, "I'm so happy you're here! I missed you so much I can't believe your back! We'll have so much fun together you'll see!"

"We sure will" Reyoto said getting on as Goku jumped on.

"They can really ride that thing" the old man said.

"Yeah! What? You thought we were lying? I may appear like a vicious warrior who may have no heart but this cloud know the truth" Reyoto said as the cloud began to lift towards the sky.

"Well were off take care everyone" Goku said.

"Thank you for every Goku Reyoto your my very best friends" 8 said.

"Don't forget never let those Red Ribbons guys get you down" Suno said.

"I never let anything get me down!" Goku said.

'Isn't that the truth" Reyoto said.

"I'm really going to miss all of you guys" Goku said waving.

"Me too maybe sometime soon we'll come back to visit" Reyoto said.

"Now off to West City! Go Nimbus go!" Goku said.

"Goku Reyoto!" Suno said making them stop "West is that way!"

"Oh yeah" Goku said.

"Thanks for that Suno" Reyoto said.

"See ya!" Goku said as they took off as the villagers waved and the cloud disappeared into the distances.

"Hey Nimbus there's a rainbow chasing us!" Goku said laughing as Reyoto saw a rainbow behind them.

"I don't see a firkin pot of gold at the end of that rainbow whoever said that was a liar" Reyoto said.

"It's warmer up here already" Goku said.

"Time to ditch this cold weather clothes" Reyoto said as they began striping out of the cold gear and sat on the cloud in their normal clothes as soon lunch came and Goku and Reyoto were eat away at their first supply of food.

IIIIII

"It would seem your men has failed to get what we require 9" the hooded man said as they watched two dragon balls moving fast on a large screen in front of the,.

"I very well see that!" 9 yelled.

"That is unwise to yell at me 9 you know as much as I do what powers I wield and what I am very capable of" he said holding a kai ball toward the Red Ribbon Army leader face.

"Yes sir please forgive my outburst" he said.

"Good now than as for the sample I think it's time your men took advantage of the Rejects control we've given you, don't let us down 9 or you'll end up in a far worse place than Silver and White" he said disappearing.

IIIIIII

Soon Goku and Reyoto could see a approaching city as Reyoto took it upon himself to answer Goku city questions, "wow it's like a maze down there!" Goku said.

"Yes cities are very large places it holds more than a thousand people in there" Reyoto said.

Soon the noise of the city cars and people hit them as they floated on the cloud in the center of the city.

"So this is the city? Bulma actually lives here?" Goku asked.

'Finding Bulma and the others will be hard, I can't lock onto my team position their power levels are too low for me to find' Reyoto thought as they jumped onto a street full of people as some stared.

"Thanks Nimbus we'll walk now" Goku said.

"Yeah go to wherever you usually go to" Reyoto said as the cloud took off as Reyoto noticed people staring and Reyoto covered Goku ears, "what! What the hell are you staring at! Mind your own damn business you bastard!"

Reyoto outburst did the trick and people quick went back to what they were doing.

Soon Goku and Reyoto were walking down the street as Goku continued to stare at the large buildings of the city.

"This place is awfully crowded and noise too" Goku said.

"Yep this usually what cities have, this is why I don't live in one people here forget the importance of seeing all the wonders the world has to give" Reyoto said.

Goku was about to cross a street as Goku pulled him back.

"What wrong Reyoto?" Goku asked as car zoomed by.

"Goku this is a city this in front of us is a street you never walk into a street full of car unless you go to a crosswalk and wait for the okay" Reyoto said taking Goku to it and pressed the button as the saw the walk button, "the red hand mean you don't walk the white person on it means to go ahead and walk like so" Reyoto said walking into the sidewalk with Goku as he ran up to a woman with a baby.

"Ma'am where's Bulma house?" Goku asked.

"Who?" she asked.

"Allow me, miss can you please tell me if you know where Bulma Briefs lives?" Reyoto asked kindly.

"Bulma?" she said.

"Yeah Bulma" Goku said.

"I have no idea why don't you go and bother someone else okay" she said as a vain formed on Reyoto head for her rudeness as he controlled himself and forced a smile.

"Well thank you anyway" Reyoto said 'you bitch' he thought as she walked away.

"Don't you know her you live in the same town" Goku said.

"Oh I hate that about cities! People are rude as hell! Oh they make me want to! Okay calm down Reyoto don't do anything you'll regret like blow up the entire city" he said taking a deep breath then clapped and turned to Goku, "okay Goku there is too many people here to count and they all have no idea who each other are so were going to have to be lucky and fins someone who does know her or find a phone booth" Reyoto said.

'I sure hope Bulma Briefs isn't a common name' he thought.

"What now? Maybe we should stop someone else and ask them?" Goku asked.

"Hey over here!" Goku yelled as a taxi stopped in front of them.

"A taxi?" Reyoto said.

"Hi get in" the driver said opening the door.

'Oh man, I only have two hundred emergency zenies on me' Reyoto thought.

"Well?" the driver said.

"Oh you'll take me to Bulma's?" Goku said getting in as Reyoto followed.

'Oh boy I hope we find that woman soon' Reyoto thought as they sat in the back of the moving taxi.

"Thank you! It's really nice of you to give us a ride like this" Goku said.

"Yeah where we going?" he asked.

"To Bulma's house please" Goku said.

"Yeah Bulma Briefs" Reyoto put in.

"I got that but where is it?" he asked.

"I don't know yet but been searching though" Goku said as the taxi stopped.

"Hey buddies! You got any money to pay for this excursion of yours!" he said.

"Money?" Goku said.

"Goku get out I got this" Reyoto said check the meter and handed him the money as he got out and the driver drove off.

'Great at this rate Goku going to make me broke' Reyoto thought.

"Goku that was a taxi people use those to get around town but you need to know where you're going so the drive knows and have the money to pay for it which is this" Reyoto said showing him a Zenie.

"What? We have to pay to find out where she lives in the city" Goku said.

"Pretty much and this is emergency money Goku I can't spend it unless I have to or my boss will ground-I mean fire me so we need to get some spending money" Reyoto said.

Soon they were walking down the street again as Reyoto looked for a payphone, "oh great how are we opposed to find some spending money Reyoto?" Goku asked.

"Well a normal person gets a job but we don't have time for that so in a city another way to make a quick buck is as a street performer, gamble for it, or steal it" Reyoto said as they noticed a group of people looking at something by a wall.

"What's going on in there?" Goku asked trying to look in.

"Here tell me what you see" Reyoto said holding Goku up with one hand like he did back at the tournament.

Goku then saw it was a fight off for money as a man who looked like General White swung punches at a boxer who dodged all his attacks as he got kicked in the gut then punched in the jaw and sent hitting the ground.

"Wow! It's a fight Reyoto" Goku said.

"Well who next them? Take me down for one hundred thousand zenie which one of you got the guts come on step up! Can any of you beat me? If you can make me give up the dough is yours no tricks this is for real" the boxer said.

"Hey that's the answer Reyoto I'll win the money like it was a tournament" Goku said.

"Then go ahead and do it with that money we can find Bulma in no time" Reyoto said moving to the front of the group while holding Goku up above him, "he'll do it" Reyoto said holding Goku in front of him as people around them laughed.

"No joke are you serious?" the boxer said.

"Yes he is and laugh now you jerks because you'll end up speechless in a minute!" Reyoto said setting Goku down as Goku handed Reyoto his stuff.

"Yeah we can sure use the money" Goku said as people laughed harder.

'Don't blow them up Reyoto! Don't blow them up Reyoto!' Reyoto repeated in his head.

"Your already going to take me on?" the boxer asked.

"Uh huh as long as I get the money when I win" Goku said.

"Okay the zenie is you're if you can beat me I usually charge in entrance fee but for a challenger of your caliber I'd be honor to fight you for free" he said.

'Cocky bastard thinks he'll win' Reyoto thought.

"Thank you, I promise I won't hurt you bad" Goku said as people laughed hard again.

'Don't blow them up! Don't blow them firkin up to hell!' Reyoto thought.

Goku then did some stretches as he went into fighting stance with a big smile, "ready!"

"Then let's get it started now" the man said.

"So me first?" Goku asked.

"Sure, sure" he said.

'Big mistake buddy' Reyoto thought as he crossed his arms, "three, two, one" he said as Goku punched the man in the gut and knocked him over as the people around them now were silent with big eyes and dropped jaws, "what! What did I tell you! Ha! In your faces you punks!"

The man then grunted and coughed as he got back up, "give up?" Goku asked.

"That would be a wise move on your part sir" Reyoto said.

"No way we were just getting started!" the man said.

"Okay" Goku said going back to battle stance.

"I know your secret you study a little martial arts haven't you kid?" the man asked.

"Yes I've had some training" Goku said.

"Ah ha I just knew it" the man said.

"Ready for another round?" Goku asked as he jumped up as the man was swinging and kicked his chin up as Goku landed and the man was now cover his face.

"I think you should probably give up now" Goku said.

"Yeah that would be wise not to end up in a hospital" Goku said.

"You little nitwit!" he growled as he got up and swung as Goku dodged his swinging.

"Missed me! Almost!" Goku said as he dodged as the man jumped up for a knee attack but Goku moved out of the way and the man hit his knee on the hard sidewalk as Goku jumped in the air.

"Here I come!" Goku said coming down and smashing the wall next to the man.

"I surrender!" he said handing Goku the money.

"I got money Reyoto!" Goku said.

"Good kid now lets go find a payphone or something I sure hope Bulma in the address book" Reyoto said as they lef the crowd of wide eye people who made an opening for them out of fear.

"We'll sure find her now" Goku said as Reyoto counted it to make sure the man didn't hold back on them.

"So do I kid and looks like all of its here so we better stash that somewhere safe, in a city like this there are thugs and thieves in every alley you see and the last thing we need is for some idiot to piss me off" Reyoto said.

"Hey you come here for a second" a man said as Goku and Reyoto looked to a man in the alley.

"That is a perfect example of what I meant Goku, now watch closely" Reyoto said.

"I got a question for ya" he said.

"What is it?" Goku asked as they approached the alley.

"Step into my office" he said.

"You mean an alley?" Reyoto said as they saw another thief in it.

"What do you want?" Goku asked.

"Whatever you have hand it over" a man said now with a gun.

"Oh no a gun help, help somebody help" Reyoto said as he chuckled, "dude you pick the wrong people to try and jump"

"Excuse me sir do you know where Bulma live?" Goku asked.

"This isn't no time for questions! Give me that cash!" a warthog said pulling out a knife.

"No it's mine! Goku said sticking his tongue at him.

"Oh no a knife now oh whatever will we do?" Reyoto said as he smiled wickedly.

"Now are you going to tell us where Bulma house is or not?" Goku asked.

"Stupid punks! Do you want me to hurt you!" the warthog yelled as Goku head-butted him into a wall making it crack.

"That's it!" the man yelled pointing the gun at them as Goku kicked it out of his hands as Reyoto held his sword to the man neck.

"Uh yeah Bulma house ah ha ha you should try and find a police men the officer should be able to help you with that!" the man laughing nervously.

"Okay we'll go find this guy police, thank you!" Goku said as Reyoto put his sword back in its sleeve and followed Goku out of the alley.

Soon they asked a blonde woman if she seen a nearby cop as she pointed, "uh yeah if you're looking for a policeman um I think there's one right over there" she said as they saw a cop in the direction she pointed at.

"I see him thanks! Here some money" Goku said as Reyoto eyes widen as he took off.

"Goku! Are you insane do you have any idea what you just did!" Reyoto yelled following him.

"Hey Mr. Police!" Goku said.

'Man this kid needs to go to school!' Reyoto thought.

A few minute later

"You say Bulma here name huh? You don't happen to have her home address or a description perhaps?" the policeman asked.

"Ah ha!" Goku said as he began to draw on a piece of paper, "okay she has blue hair and eyes here and talks a lot ah ha ha this is her!" he said holding up a drawing as Reyoto tried hard not to laugh at the deformed witch he drew.

"Well that's quite not a lot to go on there" the policeman said.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"Well Bulma that's an interesting name there not too many Bulma out there" he said.

"Okay she a blue hair chick with blue eyes about this tall she may be with a group of people dressed kind of like me except one guys a pig, another a blue cat thing, a green, pink and red strange looking men, and a man and a woman with armor like mine" Reyoto said.

"Maybe I can find her here" the policeman said pulling out a device and began typing, "I'm not really opposed to be doing this but here we go, okay Bulma there's three of them which one is your friend there? Is it uh this one?" he asked holding a picture of a large woman as Goku laughed.

"That's not her" Goku said.

"Okay what about her?" he asked holding up one of Bulma giving the peace sign.

"Ah that's her! That's Bulma!" Goku said.

"Oh golly! That there is the daughter of the Capsule Corporation president there!" he said.

"Really I had no idea" Reyoto said acting surprised.

"Come on tell me where does she live?" Goku asked.

"It's kind of far away so I'll just give you a lift hop one aye" he said holding out the scooter.

"But I'm all out of money" Goku said.

"What! I don't take bribes!" he said.

"Sorry sir Goku a bit off a few too many hits to the head, Goku cops don't need money" Reyoto said.

Soon they were riding on the back of the police man hover scooter as they drove in a highway tube.

"You weren't fooling me about being that girl friends would ya?" he asked.

"No were her friends" Goku said.

"Yep she our friend alright" Reyoto said.

Soon they stopped in front of the large yellow dome house with the Capsule Co. sign in front of it.

"That there the place" he said as Goku and Reyoto got off.

"Here? Oh wow it's giant!" Goku said.

"No wonder she spoiled" Reyoto said never seeing this house before but after seeing it put two and two together.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled loudly as the police man and Goku covered their ears, "it's us Goku and Reyoto! Were down here! Bulma!"

"Stop that there you really don't have to yell like that you can step up and use the intercom" the policeman said.

"What an intercom?" Goku asked.

"Oh god help me" Reyoto muttered as the policeman hit the red button on the intercom.

"Uh good day uh were here to speak with Ms. Bulma if she available please there" he said.

"Bulma is not on the premises she has not yet returned from her school day" the computer said in a woman voice.

"Whoa how can that pole talk?" Goku asked.

"Oh you're an idiot" Reyoto said.

"Huh that's right it's not quite time for school to let out yet" the policeman said checking his watch.

"Well that sucks" Reyoto said.

"What should-?" he said but saw Goku on the pole knocking on the intercom "hey! Get away from there!" he said picking him off it.

"Sorry about that he's an idiot" Reyoto said.

"What now? Should we wait here?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll wait but you can go ahead and leave" Goku said.

"Oh ho no how do I know for sure you two are her friends I'd be in big trouble with the boos there if I lead crooks to the home of Dr. Briefs" he said.

"Were not bad guys you don't have to worry about us" Goku said.

"Well anyway Capsule Corporation is one of the most important companies in the world the Briefs are very influential it's hard to believe two strange fellows like you would know them you can never be too careful you now there" he said.

"Hey I'm picking up Bulma scent" Goku said.

"Yep that her perfume alright" Reyoto said.

"Huh? Her scent I don't know sons I don't smell anything there" the policeman said.

Bulma then came ridding in on a pink hover cycle as she stopped in front of them and Reyoto smirked.

"Bulma!" Goku said.

"Huh?" she said.

"Hi!" Goku said.

"Goku Reyoto! What are you two doing here?" she asked turning of the music playing on a radio, "how in the world did you two find this place?"

"Well we almost didn't but Mr. Police here gave us a ride" Goku said.

"Right so uh are you actually related to the Dr. Briefs?" he asked.

"Oh yeah he's my dad" Bulma said as the man began sniffing.

"So what brings you two here to see me?" she asked.

"I came to ask for help I'm pretty sure I broke the dragon radar do you think you can fix it for me?" Goku said.

"Well sure no problem lets go take a look at it" she said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"Hey Bulma by chance where is my team?" Reyoto asked.

"Inside" Bulma said.

"Oh they better not be doing what I think they are" Reyoto said as they headed inside.

"Wait miss excuse me I hate to ask but do you think you can check out my bike while you're at it? It hasn't been running very well there?" the cop asked.

"Yeah whatever okay" Bulma said.

"Hey is it a school holiday today? Did they let you out early?" he asked.

"I got bored so I skipped out" Bulma said.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" the cop said.

"I'm home!" Bulma yelled as the doors sided open.

"Good afternoon Ms. Bulma" a pink robot maid said.

"What are you?" Goku asked looking at the robot as its head spun around then lifted and stuck a tongue at him.

"So where's my dad?" Bulma asked.

"Dr. Briefs is presently located in the garden" the maid said.

"Oh okay I really like the stuffed quail last night why don't you make some of it for us again tonight?" Bulma said.

"It would be my pleasure Ms. Bulma" the maid said as Goku stuck his tongue at it and followed after Bulma the cop and Reyoto.

"Hold on I'm coming too" Goku said.

Bulma then began punching numbers in a keypad on the wall as a large door opened up to a huge garden where Reyoto saw Naomi by a bunch of animals.

"Hey were outside again!" Goku said.

"No were still indoors this is our first floor gardens" Bulma said.

"Naomi!" Reyoto said as she looked up and smiled.

"Reyoto! Oh baby I missed you" she said hugging him.

"Missed you too babe, where are the others?" Reyoto asked.

"Well they're taking advantage of everything rich people have in this house" Naomi said.

"I knew it! They're slacking off" Reyoto said.

"There are cats and dogs all over the place" the cop said.

"Yeah my dad rescues unwanted animals mostly dogs and cats and dinosaurs and gives them a home here" Bulma said as a rather scary look dino scared the cop.

"Oh don't mind him" Dr. Brief said ridding in a bike with a black cat lying on his shoulder.

"Dad there you are" Bulma said.

"Who your guests?" he asked.

"I've told you about them before these are my friends Goku and Reyoto" Bulma said.

'That cat hasn't blinked since it got here is it even real?' Reyoto thought looking at the black cat that was not blinking.

"Yes of course I've heard a lot about you but I thought you were just a little fellow you certainly don't look twelve years old to me" he said taking the cops hands.

"Well you see I'm not-" the cop said as Bulma cut in.

"No daddy!"

"Not him my name is Goku"

"Oh so you're the boy!"

"That's me" Goku said.

"That makes since you're much shorter" he said.

"Did is the great scientist that invented the Dynocapse? Incredible" the cop said as Bulma groaned.

"Your short but you look pretty strong!" he said as Goku laughed and noticed the cat.

"Oh hi!" Goku said.

"Meow!" Scratch the cat said.

'So it is real, but it still hasn't blink! Why do I get the impression its evil!' Reyoto thought.

"We're going to go upstairs to my room now check out the policeman motorcycle for him okay? Come on guys lets go" Bulma said.

"Hey no smooching up there you two understand" Dr. Briefs said as a vain formed on Bulma and Naomi heads and they were now in his face.

"Your so embarrassing!" Bulma yelled.

"That's my job" he said.

"Reyoto mine there will be no smooching for him from anyone else but me!" Naomi yelled.

The cat then stared at Reyoto as he shivered uncomfortably 'yeah there is defiantly something wrong with that cat'

Later that day Reyoto found Harker and Bash in the gym while Reyoto had filled his sketchbook with drawings from the whole city as they all were in Bulma room watching her fix the radar.

"Wow that looks difficult do you really know what's wrong with it?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it looks like the A2 circuit got knocked lose this is very delicate Goku you have to be more careful with it" she said.

"But I am I always keep it right here in my shirt" Goku said.

"Well knowing you I doubt that a very safe place" Bulma said putting the back of the radar back on, "there all done!"

"Thank you!" Goku said as she turned it on.

"Goku you got two? That all you and Reyoto were able to find? Taking it easy are you?" Bulma said.

"No the dragon balls are just not very easy to find" Goku said.

"Well using the radar I don't see how it can be that hard hmm with my help you'd find the rest in no time you know!" Bulma said.

"No thanks! Reyoto and I don't need any help you would just slow us down" Goku said.

"Oh is that so! Oh I guess next time you'll fix the radar yourself!" Bulma yelled.

"But you can't even ride on the flying Nimbus" Goku said.

"Oh ho ho ho yes! Yes I can!" Bulma said.

"So you're saying you're completely good now?" Goku said.

"I am an exceptionally good person! My only crime is being beautiful" she said.

"Uh" Goku and Reyoto said as Bulma put on a watch.

"Watch! This is me newest thing!" she said.

"What's it do?" Goku asked.

"It's my own invention! The Micro-band! When I push this blue button I shrink to a fraction of my normal size!" she said pressing it as she shrunk down to the size of a doll.

"Wow that is really neat you not even as tall as my knee!" Goku said.

"Sometime I even amaze myself and as long as I'm shrunk like this you'll be able to carry me on the Nimbus no sweat yeah I bet that will work just fine! Come on Goku please let's try it just once I'll take you on a guided tour of the city" Bulma said as a woman stepped on Bulma as Goku and the others eyes widen.

"Oh my you two must be Goku and Reyoto hi there" she said as they saw Bulma mother Mrs. Briefs before them with a tray with juice on it, "how do you do? I'm Bulma mother Mrs. Briefs"

Reyoto could hear Bulma muffled screaming as she hit the red button and returned to normal size.

"Bulma darling you scared me! What were you doing underneath my foot?" she asked.

"Mom you stepped on me!" Bulma yelled

"I don't even understand why you want to shrink yourself anyway" she said.

"Watch your step when you come into my room!" Bulma yelled.

'Now this is funny to see every day' Frost wrote.

"I'm sorry about all the noise but she at that age" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Don't we know it" Bash mumbled.

"Anyway would you like some refreshment?" she asked.

"Mother would you just leave us alone!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh! You're in such a mood!" Mrs. Briefs said as Bulma screamed.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Briefs" Reyoto said as she left the room.

"Hey where are Oolong and Yamcha? Do both of them still live here with you too?" Goku asked.

"Well yes Oolong and Yamcha should be around here somewhere Yamcha and Bulma are having a-" but before Mrs. Briefs could finish Bulma covered her mouth.

"Mother be quite!"

"A tiny little lovers tif" she said.

"Oh" Goku and Reyoto said.

"We don't need to talk about this!" Bulma said.

"Hmmm a tif?" Goku said.

"It means argument or fight" Reyoto said.

"A fight? What for?" Goku asked.

"You see Bulma doesn't like it when he-" she said but stopped when they heard woman calling for someone.

"What is that?" Goku asked.

"What the is that?" Reyoto said as Naomi shook her head.

"Who is making all that noise?" Goku asked.

"Well yeah they're back that gandle of screaming girls is Yamcha fan club" Mrs. Brief said.

"He has a fan club?" Reyoto said.

"What?" Goku said as he and Reyoto opened the window to see all kinds of women below screaming Yamcha name.

"I wish they'd be quite" Goku said.

"Trust me Goku that will never happen" Reyoto said.

"Hey! Stop yelling! Yamcha not even here right now!" Goku yelled.

"Oh wait that not Yamcha"

"He's small!"

"And strange"

"Now that was rude! Get the hell out of here!" Reyoto said.

"Is there something wrong with them?" Goku asked.

"Why?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"I don't understand why they're acting like that" Goku said as Bulma growled.

"Shut up! Go away! There's no telling when Yamcha will be back!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey let's go I'll take you sightseeing in the city!" Bulma said storming off.

"So you see now? Yamcha is what they call a catch you know he's good looking and rich too that makes him popular with the girls and Bulma doesn't like it" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Just drop it!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh no there's that temper again" Mrs. Briefs said.

"I bet I can get them off Yamcha back for you Bulma but Naomi wouldn't be too happy about it" Reyoto said.

"Don't even think about it! If I see a fan club for you I will blast all those girls to hell!" Naomi growled.

"Ah you know you the only one for me" Reyoto said.

"Oh you're so sweet" Naomi said as they started kissing.

"Eww" Goku said.

IIIII

"There it should run good as new again" Dr. Briefs said.

"Thanks Dr. Brief good job" the cop said as Bulma and the others walked past them.

'I swear that cat is evil!' Reyoto thought looking at it.

"Bulma where are you off too?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"What differences does it make!" she yelled.

"Yikes" Reyoto said as they followed her.

"She at that age" Dr. Briefs said.

'We know that why we're staying' Frost wrote.

"Okay what do you say we get moving we got a whole city to see!" Bulma said.

"Oh Reyoto I really want to show you this store Bulma and I went to the other day" Naomi said.

"Great!" Goku said.

"Let see if Bulma shrinks there will still be no room on the Nimbus for all four of us so we'll ride my ride while Goku and Bulma rides the Nimbus" Naomi said.

"Oh Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in and park in front of them in the street as Naomi threw her Dynocaspe and a black hover motorcycle emerged.

"Nice" Reyoto said.

"I guess that's my que" Bulma said hitting a button and shrunk to a mini doll as Goku hopped on Nimbus with Bulma in his shirt.

"So you ready to go?" he asked.

"Let's do it!" Bulma said as they all road off towards the city as the cop watched wide eyed.

"Rich people they really are a different breed"

IIIIII  
"How cool!" Bulma said.

"I love it up here!" Goku said.

"Look over there that's the biggest shopping mall in the city" Bulma said.

"Let's go then!" Goku said as the flew down into the street of people, "this street is busy"

"And now full of people in shock seeing a kid with a tail ridding on a cloud threw the mall" Reyoto said as they flew out of the mall back over the city as Goku noticed a large dome.

"What is that?" Goku asked.

"It's an amusement park it just opened I've never been there hey! Why don't we go?" Bulma said.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"Oh it look like so much fun! Oh yeah let's spend the whole day up there!" Bulma said.

"Great!" Goku said.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Naomi said.

"Hey Yamcha" Goku said as they saw him down below and Bulma groaned, "Nimbus go down there"

"Hey wait! Stupid Yamcha" Bulma said.

"Ah man so much for the amusement park" Reyoto said as they flew down.

"Yamcha! It's Goku!" he said flying down as they saw Oolong and Puar with him "were here!" he said jumping off the cloud and Naomi stopped her ride and she and Reyoto got off.

"Goku Reyoto!" Yamcha said.

"Hey guys what's shaken?" Oolong said.

"Hey Oolong hey Puar!" Goku said.

"What brings you here?" Yamcha asked.

"So did you come to see Bulma?" Oolong asked.

"Yeah I got her right here" he said as Bulma twisted his skin to keep him quite about her.

"Shhh" Bulma said shaking her head.

"What was that?" Yamcha asked.

"He means we already saw her she too busy throwing lamps at your fan club Yamcha" Reyoto said.

"You here about Bulma and Yamcha? She got this kid sleeping in the dog house if you know what I mean" Oolong said.

"I guess we sure did get the feeling that Bulma doesn't want to see him" Goku said.

"Did she say that?" Yamcha asked.

"Actually that the G-Rated version of what she said" Naomi said as he fell into despair and crouched on the ground with his head between his knees.

"Are you okay?" Puar asked.

"So it's just as I thought she really doesn't like me anymore" he said.

"Don't let it break your heart as much abuse that girl gives you you're better off without her" Oolong said.

"I agree! Don't tell anyone I said so but I think she a spoiled brat!" Puar said as Naomi and Reyoto tried hard not the burst out laughing at the current situation.

"Everybody says so and she too sensitive! Look you put up with her long enough!" Oolong said.

"Oh I suppose your right she does get mad a lot she thoughtless and she hard to handle but still she the only-" he but didn't get to finish because Bulma anger took control.

"Well I'm so sorry that I'm so awful!" she said jumping from Goku shirt and grew back to normal size.

"Bulma!" Yamcha said.

"Uh oh" Reyoto said as Bulma began to storm off.

"Bulma wait! I'm sorry" Yamcha said.

"We got to go right now!" Bulma said.

"Where?" Goku asked.

"We're still going to the amusement park aren't we?" she said.

"Sure okay!" Goku said.

"Hey wait were going to the same place wow how strange what a coincidence this is just so odd isn't it guy?"  
Yamcha asked.

"Huh?" Oolong and Puar said as Bulma growled.

"It's so incredibly rude to talk badly about a girl behind her back!" Bulma yelled as she stormed off with the other following.

"I'm sorry wait Bulma!" Yamcha said.

"I have been meaning to go and check this place out" Puar said.

"Ice-cream!" Oolong said.

"This is going to be so fun!" Goku said as he and the Saiyans sensed they were being watched and looked back.

"What's up guys?" Oolong asked.

"Oh uh it's nothing" Goku said as they continued to walk as Reyoto and Naomi took a glance at each other knowing they were being watched and followed.

IIIII

"Hey the stairs are moving you guys!" Goku said as they headed up to the amusement part above them, "wow! Look at all those buildings! This is great!" said jumping back on the escalators and crashed into Oolong and Puar.

"Watch it buddy I'm made out of pork not rock!" Oolong yelled.

"Wow Reyoto how did you last with him?" Naomi asked.

"Don't ask" Reyoto said shaking his head.

"I think I bruised my bunion oh!" Puar said.

Later they were in a hall with changing colored lights "I could ride this all day!" Goku said.

"This is just the entrance silly" Bulma said.

"There's the end" Yamcha said as a bright light came at them as they were thrown into a room with a woman statue.

"Look at that lady she beautiful" Goku said.

"That's a statue Goku" Bulma said.

"Yeah I knew that" Goku said.

"Welcome everyone please have your tickets ready" a woman said.

"Where are they?" Oolong asked.

"Hold on would ya" Bulma said digging in her pockets, "uh thye were here before"

"Welcome to Dreamland tickets please" the woman said as Goku walked past her "huh? Hey there tickets"

"I'm not ticket my name Goku it's a pleasure to meet you miss" he said shaking her hand.

"Reyoto you had something to do with that didn't you?" Naomi asked.

"Yes but his stupidity I'm still working on" Reyoto said.

"Bye!" Goku said.

"Here I have the tickets" Reyoto said handing them to the woman as they headed on in.

"The next air scoter will be leaving in ten minutes at air dock one, Dreamland making your dreams come true" a woman on an intercom said.

"So what should we do first?" Reyoto asked.

Later that day Goku, Oolong and Puar were doing an activity by balancing on balls, "this is fun!" Goku said.

"Be careful Goku" Naomi said watching from the side with Goku as the Master Thief Hasky threw a walnut that Goku sensed coming and count before it hit him in the head.

"A walnut?" Goku said.

"What wrong Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Well I feel like someone watching me" Goku said.

"Are you kidding?" Oolong asked.

"No I guess there are a lot of people in here huh" Goku said.

"Thousands" Oolong said.

"Well no biggie" Goku said tossing the walnut.

"Hey Reyoto how about we go find the tunnel of love?" Naomi whispered in his ear.

"Oh you read my mind" Reyoto said as they let.

Later that day Goku Oolong and Puar road go-karts then Goku Puar and Naomi were on a merry-go-round then soon Yamcha was sitting with Oolong and Reyoto at a table.

"Man look at them not a worry in the world" Yamcha said.

"Well Goku is a child and Naomi a free spirit she loves having fun" Reyoto said as Yamcha noticed Bulma and groaned.

"Look if you love someone set them free" Oolong said.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"Well if they really love they'll come back" Oolong said.

"Yeah I heard that but that might work with homing pigeons not girls" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Oolong said.

"I don't" Reyoto said.

"Back in the old days if I love someone I just kidnap them" Oolong said laughing as Reyoto and Yamcha laughed with him.

"Hey ice-cream!" Goku said coming back with Puar and Naomi and seeing the ice-cream Oolong was eating, "yum that's my favorite can I have some?"

"Go away scram!" Oolong said.

"Just one bite" Goku said.

"No!" Oolong yelled as they heard a scream.

"Help me!" a woman cried.

"Who that?" Goku asked.

"Lets find out" Yamcha said as they rushed to find the source of the screaming.

"Let go of me!" a woman said as Reyoto saw the two thugs from before.

"Hey! What's going on!" Goku yelled.

"Uh oh lets blaze!" the man said as they took off dropping the woman as Goku ran past her.

"Where they go!" he yelled.

"Miss? Uh oh see out" Yamcha said.

"Is she hurt?" Goku asked as Reyoto found this all odd.

"I don't think so she fainted" Yamcha said.

"Ma'am hello? Wake up" Goku said.

"Oh you saved me thank you" she said.

"Wow what a dish she gorgeous!" Oolong said as Naomi had an annoyed look.

"Those bad men they tried too oh" she said as Yamcha blushed.

"Hey don't move" Goku said staring her down, "hey she got a booger on her forehead!" he said as the woman fell over.

"Manners are still a work in progress as you can see Naomi" Reyoto said.

"He's cracked" Oolong said.

"That's a mole Goku gosh say you're sorry!" Puar said.

"Sorry mole" Goku said.

"Oh you're such an idiot!" Reyoto growled.

IIIII

"So he thinks he can run off just because I'm mad at him does he!" Bulma growled as she searched for her disappearing friends.

IIIIII

Goku and the others were taken to a fortune teller area as the woman sat in front of a crystal ball.

"Wow you really can tell a person fortune?" Yamcha said.

"Yes so can my great-grandmother" she said.

'Bullshit this woman lying right threw her teeth' Naomi thought.

"I guess I got the talent from her" she said.

"You mean you can see the future?" Goku asked.

'Just ask me and I'll tell you what's in your future Goku' Reyoto thought.

"The past as well yes everything" she said.

"Wow" Puar said.

"You see stuff about me?" Goku asked.

"Well yes" she said.

"Why don't you let her tell your fortune Goku" Yamcha said.

"Okay" Goku said.

"Please let go of all thoughts all worries" she said.

"Hmmm?"

"You've been to the north lately to a very cold place both you and him on an expedition a mission of some kind" she said looking at Reyoto.

'How did she know that? She must be with the Red Ribbon Army and Time Breakers' Reyoto thought.

"Oh my you are in great danger I also see a tower a very large tower" she said.

"Muscle Tower your right that's incredible!" Goku said.

"You mean it's all true?" Oolong asked.

"Every word" Goku said.

"Whoa" most of the group but Reyoto and Naomi said.

"Do you see anything else?" Goku asked.

"Of course just a moment, you have something concealed"

"Con-what?" Goku asked.

"Concealed it means your hiding something" Reyoto said.

"Hidden, oh yes! I see you have two balls they're very important and they're hidden in your clothes" she said.

"Oh wow she right again guys" Goku said.

"Young man may I see them please? I believe they hold the key to your future" she asked.

"Well I guess so why not" Goku said.

'Yes perfect! As soon as the lights go out I'll switch the real balls with the fake ones! Get ready Hasky this is it!' she thought as Goku dropped his pants and flashed his boy hood as everyone in the room screamed.

'Well I guess she was kind of right there are two and they do hold a key to his future, his sons' Reyoto thought while red as the woman fell over.

"Goku pull your pants up!" Naomi yelled as Goku tied his pants again.

"Well thanks it was great you knew all about me" Goku said.

"Not all about you just the private parts" Oolong said as the others laughed.

'I can't tell if he's an idiot or a genius!' Hasky thought.

"Goku I was just thinking the two balls maybe she meant the dragon balls" Yamcha said.

"Oh yeah" Goku said pulling out the bag from his shirt and revealed them, "I forgot all about the dragon balls" he said as they glowed.

"Are these them?" Goku asked as they heard crashing behind a curtain, "what's that?"

"Clumsy oaf! Let's go!" the man said as Goku and Reyoto looked behind the certain to see the two thugs from before escaping threw a window.

"So it's you again! Well you not getting away this time!" Goku said as they ran.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Goku yelled.

"I'll hold them Goku" Yamcha said.

"Oh thanks" Goku said handing him the dragon balls as Goku and Reyoto took off after the thugs.

"There they go again" Oolong said.

"Let's go help!" Puar said as they ran back to the entrance.

"I guess we better go after them Yamcha" Naomi said.

"It was those crooks wasn't it? You won't let anything happen to me will you?" Hasky asked.

'What is she up to" Naomi thought.

"Oh uh no of course not!" Yamcha said turning red.

IIIII  
Goku and Reyoto caught the thugs past the spinning tea cups as Reyoto drew his sword and pointed it at them.

"Busted big time!" Oolong said.

"Now boys you're going to tell us everything we want to know or I'll start cutting things off" Reyoto said.

IIIII

"Uh don't be scared you'll be fine" Yamcha said nervously as the woman invaded his personal space.

"Your so brave I'm not scared with you here" she said going for a kiss as Yamcha screamed and fireworks went off and Naomi pushed the woman off.

"Back off lady he already has a girlfriend who woul be really mad if she caught you doing that Yamcha!" Naomi said.

"Gosh I guess you don't like me" she said.

"What no that's not true" Yamcha said.

"Oh yes it is" Naomi said she said as Hasky reached into his pocket and took the dragon balls and pushed Yamcha as he knocked over a large pot and a tied up man fell out.

"You bitch! I bet you gave lousy fortunes didn't you!" he yelled.

"Move old man!" she yelled pulling out a sword.

"Yamcha run!" Naomi yelled as she got kicked from the side and sent hitting some crates as Hasky chased after Yamcha.

"Okay who did that!" Naomi yelled as she gasped when she saw a female Saiyan in front of her with green Saiyan armor and her long hair in a single long braid.

"Sorry doll I can't let you interfere" she said.

"Bring it on bitch!" Naomi said.

"The name Ally and your Naomi correct? Tel me how Saiya these days?" she asked.

"Saiya? How do you know Saiya Time Breaker!" Naomi said.

"You can say we were childhood sweethearts" she said.

"It's over!" they heard Bulma yelled as she hit Yamcha in the back of the head with a crate and stormed off angry.

"Well that was awfully nice of your girlfriend I got what I came for" Hasky said holding up two dragon balls.

"You what gives who are you!" Yamcha yelled now tied up.

"Hasky and your chump but you're not the only one your all chumps this whole park about to blow up" she said as shock hit everyone in the room.

"At least you will all die while having fun in Dreamland later dude don't die too hard" Hasky said throwing off her disguise.

"Hold on why are you doing this! I don't get it!" Yamcha yelled.

"Well I'll get a million Zenie for the dragon balls and another million for blowing up that little kid don't be offend it's strictly a money matter nothing personal" she said setting the bomb to go off in six minutes, "sayonara and to tell you the truth I think your kind of cute" she said taking off.

"Get the hell out of my way!" Naomi yelled swinging a kick at Ally head as she blocked and they heard the two thugs crash into the crates.

"Hey these two wanted to say that they're sorry" Goku said.

"Goku that woman took the dragon balls!" Yamcha yelled.

"And there is a bomb going off soon!" Naomi yelled dodging a punch from Ally.

"Look she a bad girl Goku! You got to break the box hanging on her hip or else the whole park going to blow up!" Yamcha yelled.

"What the hell are you and Reyoto waiting for! Get the box smash it and kick that lady ass!" Naomi yelled as she tackled Ally.

"Goku there she goes!" Reyoto said as they saw Hasky hover car in the air.

"Come to me Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in and Goku and Reyoto hopped on it and took off after Hasky.

"Pull over lady!" Goku yelled.

"What! Shit!" Hasky said seeing them, "ciao" she said firing a gun at them as they dodged.

IIIII

Meanwhile Naomi threw Ally threw a wall to the outside as she stormed out after her.

"You know that boyfriend of yours is rather handsome maybe I'll seduce him and claim him as my mate" Ally said.

"Oh hell no! Bitch you picked the wrong girl to piss off!" Naomi yelled punching her in the gut and kicked her and sent her crashed into a pond as Ally jumped out and charged at Naomi as she kicked her in the gut then grabbed her hair and threw her to the ground and pinned her.

"Listen! Bardock is in trouble Miira is controlling him I don't know how but Bardock is now a puppet to him he is the one you and Reyoto were attacked by" Ally whispered.

"What!" Naomi said with wide eyed.

"Bardock heart was too pure for him to control so now he's found a way to control Bardock he has no idea what he's done" Ally whispered.

"How do I know you're not lying!" Naomi growled.

"Because he's my family too, my father is Turles Goku cousin and Bardock nephew he's my uncle" she whispered as Naomi flipped them over and pinned her to the ground.

"Prove it!" Naomi growled.

"Ask Saiya about Ally he'll confirm it now they are watching us right now we need to make this fight more convincing!" Ally whispered as she grabbed Naomi head and threw her into the pond.

"Okay now I'm pissed!" Naomi yelled.

IIIIII

Goku and Reyoto were chasing Hasky above the city as they flew next to her, "you're in big trouble!" Goku yelled.

"Who me? Your friends are the ones in trouble they're going to blow up in ten seconds!" Hasky said.

"Bitch!" Reyoto growled.

"But why?" Goku asked.

"That's the way the ball bounces" she said laughing.

"Ball what ball? Hey look out!" Goku said as the woman jumped out of the car as it crash into a building as Goku threw his Power Pole and it went through her belt and stab into the building keeping her from falling as the device fell and headed towards the ground as Goku and Reyoto flew down after it as Goku caught it then began biting on it as Reyoto yanked it out of his mouth and crushed it in his hands.

Soon Goku and Reyoto floated next to Hasky with crossed arms "I think you better hand those over" Goku said.

"Forget it kid buzz off!" she said.

"Well okay if that's the way you want it" Goku said as he began tickling her.

"Ahh ha stop it!" she laughed as she dropped the dragon balls and Reyoto caught them.

IIIIII

"Alright girl where is Bardock!" Naomi yelled as Ally laughed wouldn't you like to know last I heard he was dead" Ally said.

"Just a dirty lie! I won't believe it until I see it!" Naomi yelled.

"So long girl" Ally said disappearing.

'Does Saiya really know her?" Naomi thought.

IIIIII

Later that day when the sun was setting they all were returning back to Bulma place as Reyoto knew he and the team had to go and let Zang and the others take over.

"I almost died and I didn't even know!" Oolong said.

"Thank goodness your rotten company when your terrified Oolong" Puar said.

"Guys I think I should go back and look for Bulma" Yamcha said.

"What do you mean come on we looked all over the place she not there, see there she is she home already" Oolong said as Bulma stepped out of her home and the rest of Team Berserker followed her out.

"Bulma! Uh" Yamcha said as they all noticed her angry face.

"Uh oh I'm not expert on chicks but I'd run" Oolong said.

"Oolong hush!" Puar said.

"I'm glad you're okay uh I was worried about you" Yamcha said as Bulma slapped him across the face.

'Saw that coming' Frost wrote.

"I've had it with you Yamcha! I'm going to collect the dragon balls and ask for a man who doesn't lie cheat and doesn't have a fan club! Let go guys!" Bulma said.

IIIIII

Somewhere in space on a planet Vegeta sneezed loudly as he growled.

"There that bastard goes again! I swear when I find him he'll suffer far worse than death! You hear me! I will find you!" Vegeta yelled.

"I think Vegeta starting to lose it" Radtiz whispered.

"Yeah me too" Nappa whispered.

IIIIIIIII

"Actually Bulma we have to say goodbye" Reyoto said.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"We got called back in were heading back and a new team covering for us" Naomi said.

"Wait so will we ever see you again?" Goku asked.

"Yep I promise you will see us all again Goku Zang and the others are great trust me they'll catch up with and Bulma later" Reyoto said.

"Goku come on!" Bulma yelled.

"Well goodbye to you too" Harker said.

"I guess I will see you later guys" Goku said.

"Goku guys thanks" Yamcha said.

"You bet!" Goku said.

IIIII

"So this new girl is a possible friend or foe?" Harker said.

"Seems that way" Reyoto said.

"We better find Saiya he'll fill in the blanks for us" Bash said.

"I hope Zang can handle that idiot if he drove Kento and me crazy I can only imagine what he'll do to him" Reyoto said as they headed out of the time line.

A.N. Team Elite turn for dragon ball hunting! A who is this Ally? Could what she say true? Was Black Hood really Bardock find out soon in the next exiting chapter of Dragonball Heroes! Please Review!


	27. Bulma Bad Day

Sorry I hadn't updated but I have been real busy but here is Team Elite first chapter soon to be followed by Saiya and Nero enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Six: Bulma Bad Day

"Where the hell are they? Reyoto could have been nice enough to tell us where Goku and Bulma are" Zang said as they flew over an ocean.

"I hear them they in that direction but we can't let them see us flying so get out your vehicles" Azumuri said.

"Yay now we can see what out new rides look like" May said as they de-capsuled their vehicles and got into just as Nimbus zoomed past them.

"What the hell was that?" Chill asked.

"That was Goku" Zink said as the cloud stopped and flew backwards to them.

"Hey your Reyoto and Kento friends right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah we are I'm Zang this is May he's Azumuri that's Zink and he's Chill" Zang said.

"Well come on the dragon ball this way!" Goku said.

"Okay let's go" Zang said as Goku took off and they took off after him.

"Hey Goku where Bulma I thought she was with you?" May asked.

"I'm right here" Mini Bulma said from Goku shirt.

"Oh that an interesting trick" Zang said.

IIIIIII

Somewhere on their island base General Blue walked down a hall with Black Hood as a Rejects followed behind.

"I see they're coming this way" Blue said.

"Indeed they are Blue Silver and White had already meet their ends and failed at collecting the sample but now here a chance to redeem pride back to the Red Ribbon Army two additional monkey tails have joined them collect all three and your reward shall be great" he said.

"Leave it to me those brats won't know what will hit them" Blue said.

"I would hope so because I'd hate to go looking for you like I did for Silver and White and exterminate you like the rest" he said disappearing.

IIIIII

"Oh wow it's getting steamy out here" Goku said removing some sweat from his forehead.

"We're almost there kid" Bulma said checking the radar.

"Gosh I can't wait my chest is getting sweaty" Goku said.

"Ew" May said.

"Look guys underwater birds" Goku said as they saw swimming rays under the water.

"Those are Giant Rays silly" Bulma said.

"Wow!" Goku said.

"It's a whole other world down there Goku and it's filled with animals you've seen before hell some Earth still hasn't discovered yet" Zang said as the Ray jumped out of the water like dolphins.

"You hey! Hi!" Goku said.

"Goku wait stop!" Bulma yelled as everyone hit their breaks on their rides, "the ball is right below us"

"Huh really? But there's nothing down there except water look guys" Goku said.

"It must be on the bottom" Bulma said.

"I'll bet it's pretty deep down there" Goku said.

"Yeah were going to need a home base uh let's see uh there! That island will do" Bulma said.

"Right!" Goku said as they all drove towards the island as they saw a boat near the island.

"Check it out there's a boat" Bulma said.

After finding a spot to land mini Bulma was out of Goku shirt and on the sand, "look out world I'm coming up!" she said as she returned to her normal size and stretched, "man what a relief"

"Hey I'll jet get the dragon ball and be right back" Goku said.

"Oh you want little ole me to stay here right is that?" she said.

"Well forget it kiddo I'm coming too! See I got Dynocapse! Yep can't beat them now instant submarine!" she said opening it then gasped to see only one in there.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"This! All my capsule are gone except this one! Oh no!" she said remembering and dropped the case, "this is dad's we must have gotten ours mixed up"

"Well maybe there is one of those instant suba-thingys in there" Goku said.

"I wish but I seriously doubt it!" Bulma said glaring at the capsule, "guys I have a bad felling about this"

"But there might be something in there that might help us" Goku said.

"I doubt it!" Bulma said.

"Well you never know" Zang said.

"Well maybe it's possible I guess there could be...oh alright! Here it goes!" Bulma said hitting the button and threw it in the air as it exploded and it began to rain women magazine as Goku caught one.

"Gosh how sad these girls must be poor they can't afford clothes" Goku said.

"Goku don't look at that!" Zang yelled.

"Those girls are not poor kid!" Bulma yelled picking them all up.

"They're not?" Goku asked.

"No sir now give me that!" she yelled taking it for Goku hands, "isn't there a man on this planet with a shred of decency!"

IIIIII

"Achoo! Dammit! There he goes again! I sear if I ever meet him!" Vegeta growled.

"Maybe we should have him see a doctor" Radiate whispered.

"I'm not taking" Nappa said.

"Well neither am I" Radtiz said.

IIIII

"Men are animals!" Bulma yelled ripping every last magazine to shreds.

"Bulma?" Goku said as Bulma panted.

"What!" she growled as Goku began stripping from his clothes.

"Goku what the hell are you doing!" May yelled turning red and looking away.

"I'm going to go get that dragon ball okay? Be right back" Goku said.

"I better go with him there is a good chance there could be a water type Reject in that water" Zang said.

"Fine whatever!" Bulma yelled.

"Give me a second Goku" Zang said throwing a capsule as a pair of swim trunks came out and he let behind a rock and ten seconds later came out from behind it holding his clothes as Bulma saw how perfect his body was.

"Oh my" Bulma said.

"Don't even think about it! He's mine! Good luck Zang" May said taking his clothes

"Thanks May" Zang said hopping onto the cloud and kept his distance from the naked Goku.

"Bye guys!" Goku said as they took off.

"Ugh! My own father!" Bulma yelled.

"Don't worry about it Bulma lets go do something to keep your mind off men like do each other hair! That sounds fun right?" May said.

"Yeah I guess" Bulma said.

IIIIII

"I think this is the place it seems about right" Goku said.

"Okay here we go" Zang said as they jumped off Nimbus and dived into the water.

IIIII

"Ugh! What are we opposed to do while they're gone? This is boring" Bulma said.

"Well I gave you my offer but no! You don't want to do hair" May said.

"Wait! If there was a boat there's people and if there people there shopping!" Bulma said taking her bag and taking off.

"Bulma!" May said

"May go after her we'll stay here and wait for Zang and Goku" Zink said.

"Fine! Bulma wait!" May yelled chasing after Bulma.

IIIIIII

While going down Zang could tell Goku was starting to need air as he began to swim faster then flipped around and head for the surface as Zang followed as Goku launched out of the water gasping for air as Zang shook his head.

"We need scuba gear or a submarine" Zang said as they got back onto the Nimbus and flew back to the beach.

"Bulma it was too deep, we can't hold our breathe that long" Goku said as they found Zink, Azumuri and Chill playing cards on the beach.

"Where is Bulma and May?" Zang asked.

"Bulma took off to that boat to see if there is a shopping center or something and May followed to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Chill said.

IIIIII

"If there is a resort here there might be a store here that sells the Dynocapse we need" Bulma said.

"Yeah that might come in handy" May said.

"Goku strong but I don't think he realizes how deep it is" Bulma said.

"Don't worry Zang with him and if there is one thing Zang loves to do is be a smartass, and as a favor to Reyoto he'll scold Goku every now and then" May say.

"Wow what pretty flowers!" Bulma said as they looked at the pink flowers.

"I know! I would love to have one of these" May said plucking one and putting it in her hair as a lizard stuck it's head out and pointed it's tongue at Bulma as she screamed and fell over.

"Hey little guy you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" May said.

"I'm starting to think this island is deserted those scuba divers must have come from a yacht or something it feels so empty" Bulma said.

"But that a good thing places like these are just so beautiful, untouched by man and it natural beauty grows" May said as they heard helicopter.

"Wait there's someone here" Bulma said.

"Huh what does those letter say on the side?" May asked trying to see what it said.

"Hey hello!" Bulma said waving her hands as the helicopter began firing at them.

"Bulma run!" May yelled seeing the Red Ribbon Army written on the side as they ran from the firing helicopters.

"This can't be happening! There must be some kind of mistake!" Bulma yelled.

"Less yelling more running!" May yelled.

"Someone help us! Were too young to die!" Bulma yelled.

"Stop right there!" a man on an intercom said.

"That's far enough!"

"Why so you can shoot at us again you crazy bastards!" May yelled.

"Don't move or we'll shoot!"

"It's over!" Bulma said falling to her knees.

"Not yet it isn't I know a thing or two about fighting and can handle these chumps" May said as the helicopters landed.

"Well what do we have here?"

"Just two frighten girls"

'I'm not 'frighten' you cocky bastard!' May thought.

"Sorry about that we thought you were someone else"

"What! This was all a mistake! Jerks are you crazy! What the hell is the big idea! We could have been killed!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey relax babe"

"You shoot at us!" Bulma yelled.

"Come on cut us a little slack girl we were following orders" he said.

"That right were soldiers military studs"

'No very studly one needs some time on the treadmill and the other needs more time on the weights' May thought.

"I see well hey my name Bulma and this is May, were looking for a place to shop, maybe find myself a submarine on a discount"

"A submarine?"

"I like to sight see you know look at all the reefs" Bulma said.

"Yeah we want to see all the ocean wild life around the world" May said.

"You can't even buy capsules here babes this island deserted"

"No way, oh damn! How strange I wonder who boat that was" Bulma said.

"What the hell are you two smiling at?" May asked.

IIIIII

"Hello? Bulma?" Goku said ridding on Nimbus fully dressed like Zang as the others road in vehicles next to them.

"May Bulma!" Zang said.

"Girls where you go to now?" Zink asked.

"Man see can never stay put" Goku said.

"Goku watch it!" Zang yelled as the Nimbus drove threw a fruit tree and Nimbus came flying out without Zang and Goku on it as it stop and spun around to see them wrapped in vines.

"Okay I'm driving that cloud from this point" Zang said as Goku felt a fruit and took a bite.

"Yum!" Goku said.

"Oh brother" Zang said picking one and taking a bite, "okay it's good I'll admit it"

IIIII

"Thanks see ya then" Bulma said.

"Hold on you two are under arrest for being too pretty" the skinny man said.

'Ugh!' May thought.

"No joke what a crime" the other man said.

'Make that a double ugh!' May thought.

"Oh gosh you men think we're pretty huh?" Bulma said blushing.

"Uh huh yeah very pretty"

"Well you soldier made my day thank you" Bulma said.

"We did huh?"

"Hey chicky baby lets have some fun eh?"

"Fun with you?" Bulma said.

'I think I'm going to puke' May thought.

"Sorry boys not us" May said.

"Easy dose it there boys what do you mean by fun?" Bulma asked as May whispered in her ear what they meant, "Ugh!"

"Yep that what I said" May said.

"Wouldn't you boys rather go swimming or hiking?" Bulma said as they back away from the approaching men.

"No" they said.

"Too bad guys I'm only sixteen so sorry no fun" Bulma said.

"And I'm only seventeen and have a boyfriend thank you very much" May said.

"Yeah were underage can't you guys wait?" Bulma said.

"Sure we'll wait now times up!" they said backing them to a cliff as Bulma grabbed sand and threw it in their faces May then punched them both in the guts as she and Bulma quickly made an escape as the men coughed as May saw a perfect opportunity and used a force kai push and knocked them both off the cliff as they ran down and ran up to the other side.

"Take that you ugly asses!" Bulma said.

"Those girls are dead!"

"Oh were so scared, come on Bulma" May said as they took off.

"Come on May we can't stop!" Bulma said.

"Stop or we'll open fire!" the man said with the helicopters chasing behind them.

"Help!" Bulma yelled.

"Shit! Where the hell is Goku and Zang when you need them!" May yelled.

IIIIII

"That was yummy" Goku said rubbing his stomach.

"I'll say" Chill said.

"Oh that was a good lunch" Zink said.

"I feel like were forgetting something" Zang said.

"Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Zang!" May yelled.

"Uh oh! That was the girls!" Goku said as they flew up on the Nimbus cloud with the other following.

"Where are they?" Zang said looking around.

"Oh there they are" Goku said as they saw the girl being chased by helicopters.

"Somebody please!" Bulma yelled.

"She in a bad mood oh great" Goku said.

"They're being chased by helicopters of course they're in bad moods" Zang said as they took off towards the chase and flew down next to the girls.

"It's about damn time!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey what the deal? Are those guys bad or what?" Goku asked.

"Yes get them!" Bulma yelled.

They began shooting at Goku and Zang as they jumped up to dodged the bullet and landed on the cloud again, "you bullies! Only scaredy cats use guns!" Goku said.

"Goku I use guns but only when necessary so watch that comment next times" Zang said.

Goku then launched and kicked threw the window of the helicopter and hit the large man in the face, "Power Pole Extend!" Goku said making it grow then cut the back off the other helicopter, "Power Pole Descend!"

He then landed back on the cloud with Zang as they watched the two planes crash.

"Yeah! Hey peace!" Goku said making the peace sign.

A few minutes later they all were with the girls watching the smoke come from the crashed planes, "so I guess you didn't find any Dynocaspe huh?" Goku said.

"No Goku we didn't find any Dynocapse" Bulma said.

"Only perverts with guns" May said.

"Great observation" Bulma said.

"Bulma guess what I just hand an idea!" Goku said.

"What kid" Zang said.

"We can go to Master Roshi! He lives around here doesn't he?" Goku said.

"Ugh!" Bulma and May said.

"He's got all kinds of neat stuff I bet he even has one of those suba-thingys" Goku said.

"Eck! That old coot!" Bulma said.

"Yeah that old pervert probably reading girl magazine right now!" May said.

IIIII

Somewhere by his island Roshi sneezed as he sat on Turtle back fishing.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo! Oh boy oh boy! Goodness there must be a pretty girl nearby! That's the only time I sneeze like that" Roshi said laughing.

IIIII

"I am not going there" Bulma said.

"Neither am I!" May said.

"What sure you are you have too right? Hey I'm sure he'll be really happy to see us come on Bulma I'll let you ride in my shirt" Goku said.

"No Goku I'm not going! I refuse!" Bulma said.

"But what about the dragon balls?" Goku asked.

"I said no...I mean yay!" Bulma sarcastically.

"I swear if that old pervert tries anything I'll kick him around the world twice!" May said as they all took off towards Roshi.

A.N. Please Review


	28. The Deep Blue Sea

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Deep Blue Sea

"I wish we didn't have to ask Roshi who knows what he'll ask for in exchange but I'll bet he'll ask us May" Mini Bulma said from Goku shirt.

"Ugh! I swear if it involves anything under my clothes he'll be punch right into a coma!" May said.

"Faster Nimbus!" Goku said as they flew faster to Roshi island, "I think we're almost there!"

"Wait I think I see it" Zang said.

"I see it! Were here!" Goku said as they approached the pink house on an island.

Goku and the others landed on the beach as they saw Turtle cutting the grass, "oh Goku this is certainly a surprise welcome back it's good to use you again, oh who are your friends?" Turtle asked.

"It's good to see you too Turtle I sure have missed everybody it sure has been way too long and this is Zang, May, Zink, Chill and Azumuri" Goku said.

"Oh so are you here on business or pleasure?" Turtle asked.

"I need Master Roshi help" Goku said.

"Oh hang in I'll get him, hey Master! Master! Goku here!" he yelled.

"Oh my god!" Azumuri said covering his ears.

"What?" Zang asked.

"Oh you're not going to believe what that old pervert watching" Azumuri said.

Inside Roshi was in the dark watching the TV with hot women in bikinis as they ran on the beach as he laughed and heard Turtle calling.

"I'm busty! I mean busy! Confound it can't a man get a moment peace around here!" Roshi yelled.

"Goku here to see you!" Turtle yelled as Roshi hit the pause button on the remote and headed outside.

"Goku here?" Roshi said, "oh what brings you out here boy I thought you were looking for your dragon ball"

"I still am and it's been loads of fun" Goku said.

"Ah what can I help you with?" he asked.

"We need help breathing I better let Bulma tell you" Goku said.

"Bulma!" Roshi said as he saw May, "Oh hello and who are you?"

"Don't even think about it pervert Serena and Naomi warned me about you!" May said.

Mini Bulma then jumped out from Goku shirt and regrew herself as Turtle and Roshi eyes widen.

"Hey Roshi" Bulma said.

"Well I'll be a...how the hell did you do that!"

"See it's a height changing device that can make someone big or small" Bulma said pointing to the watch.

"Oh ho hey now that's something" Roshi said.

"I know isn't it great? I programed the circuit relay too-"

"Bulma what about the thingy?" Goku asked.

"Yeah the submarine or maybe scuba gear?" Zang said.

"Oh yeah that's right! Say Master Roshi the others and I have been curious if you have a submarine laying around here we can burrow" Bulma said.

"Why certainly but what interests you into having a submarine?" Roshi asked.

"We found another dragon ball at the bottom of the ocean but its way too deep to swim too Zang and I tried" Goku said.

"Is that right? Okay I'll lend it to you" Roshi said.

"Thank you" Goku said.

'That was just a little too easy' Bulma thought with an annoyed expression.

'Wait for it, I know this pervert going to ask' May thought.

"However" Roshi said.

'Knew it! Here it comes! Get ready to fly pervert!' May thought,

"I'll need that device in exchange" Roshi said.

"My micro-band?" Bulma said.

"Mmm hmm" he said nodding.

"And that's it? Nothing else?" Bulma said.

"Mmm hmm" he said nodding again.

"Whew! That's a relief!" Bulma said.

"I know!" May said.

"I was afraid you got the wrong impression during that incident on Ox-King Mountain that really wasn't me I'm not the curtain girl you're looking for not that your looking of course at me" Bulma said. As a question mark formed over Goku head, Roshi blushed and the rest of Team Elite shook their heads.

"I'm going to miss the Micro-band but I know it's for a good cause here" Bulma said handing it to Roshi.

"Oh yes thank you thank you!" Roshi said putting it on.

"Fine now hand over the capsule for the submarine" Bulma said.

"Patience's my dear girl patience's, Launch and Krillin took into town this morning to do some shopping they should be back any minute now no biggy" Roshi said.

Later they all sat on the beach waiting for Krillin and Launch to return as Zang checked his watch, "where the hell are they?" Bulma asked.

"They'll be back soon don't worry, Turtle what taking them so long?" Roshi said.

"I've got a bad feeling" Turtle said.

"Wait Launch? Isn't she that chick with the spilt personalities when she sneeze?" Zang asked as Roshi nodded.

"I'm going fishing!" Goku said stripping down and getting into the water as Turtle held a bucket on his back, "okay ready?"

"Okay!" Turtle said.

"One!" he said tossing two fishes from the water into the bucket, "two three four!" he said throwing all kinds of sea life from the water into the bucket.

"Wow he's really good at fishing" Chill said.

"Agreed" Azumuri said.

Bulma yawning got Roshi attention as he approached her in a lounge chair.

"Can get you something another glass of water perhaps?" he asked as Zang noticed the tree glass under her chair.

"No thanks I've already had too many already I'm starting to feel water logged" Bulma said.

"That's a shame" Roshi said.

'It's about time! Now go to the ladies room so I can use this micro du that!' he thought.

"That's enough buck full great job we'll eat well tonight" Turtle said.

"Wait got one more!" Goku said unknowingly tossing a baby sea turtle in its shell to the top of the pile.

"Huh!" Turtle said.

"Daddy!" the baby said.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" May said.

"Oh my son!" Turtle said cuddling the baby.

"I need to wash my hands" Bulma said heading inside.

"Sure it's the first door on your right sweetie take your time the longer the better!" Roshi said.

"Pervert" May said as she read a book from a longue chair.

"Come on Goku you're going to shrivel up like a prune if you're out there all day" Zang said as Goku got back on the beach to dress.

"Boy am I tired I think I'll go lay down for a bit" Roshi said heading inside.

"Goku that was a pervert something I know for sure you won't end up like" Zang said ruffling Goku hair.

"This is so boring" Azumuri said levitating seashells in front of him.

"Any word?" Bulma asked coming back out.

"They're not here yet" Goku said.

"Hello" Roshi said coming to them dripping wet.

"Master what happened to you?" Turtle asked.

"Never mind!" Roshi yelled.

"Ugh! Why the hell do you smell like you rolled in swear!" Zang said covering his nose.

But I thought you went into to lie down how did you get all wet if you were inside the house?" Turtle asked.

"It's none of your business! Be quite turtle!" Roshi yelled.

"Oh my god you tried to...then you must have fell in the bwha! Oh my god you old pervert you're an idiot! Ah ha ha!" Zang laughed.

"Hey everyone look up there" Goku said as they all looked to the sky hover car flew.

"It's about time they got back I could have been faster than that" Turtle said as it landed.

"They better have a lot of groceries" Bulma said.

"Hey guys!" Goku said.

"Hi!" Launch said.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Goku said.

"What a machine! The sub is fantastic!" Bulma said.

"Hello it's always nice to see you again bloomer" Krillin said.

"It's Bulma! Bulma!" she yelled.

"We've been waiting for you, why are you so late?" Roshi asked.

"Well Launch had one of her episodes while we were at the market today" Krillin said.

"Thought so" Turtle said.

"Yeah I sneezed again" Launch said.

"Sound like you two had a big day" Goku said.

"Hey Goku why are you here anyway?" Krillin asked.

"To burrow that sub" Zang said.

Later they were all inside looking at an underwater map and pinpointed the dragon ball exact location, "uh huh judging by this map your defiantly going to need a submarine and I think if it really is around here you should be able to find the pirate treasure easily with the submarine" Krillin said.

"Pirate?" Goku said.

"Treasure! Did you say treasure!" Bulma said.

"Say Bulma May would any of your girls care for a glass of Iced Tea?" Roshi asked.

"I'm not thirsty thanks!" Bulma said.

"Yeah get lost" May said.

"So Krillin give us the scoop on this treasure" Bulma said.

"Master Roshi knows more than I do" Krillin said.

"What that?" Roshi asked.

"You know the story you always tell me the legend of the missing pirates treasure" Krillin said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah the pirates treasure long ago these waters were infest with pirates who pillaged and plugged everything in sight but not the sort you invite for fruit punch I'll tell you that!" Roshi said.

'I know some who would make you change your mind' Zang thought.

"Pirate ship were heavily populated and armed many royal vessels carrying precious jewels and riches fell prey to their attacks, legend has it that much of the stolen bounty ended up on the ocean floor and is still there today, yes sir whoever finds that treasure is going to be as rich as the king!" Roshi said.

"How romantic we have to find this treasure we just have to" Bulma said.

"Yeah it sounds awesome doesn't it? I'd live to go with you and help" Krillin said.

"Really? We could sure use your help" Goku said.

"Can I go Master please? I know this map like the back of my hand" Krillin said.

"Mmm hmmm I suppose but finish your chores first" Roshi said.

"Yes sir!" Krillin said.

Later that day all the heroes boarded the large submarine as it lifted into the air, "thanks Master Roshi see you later!" Goku said as they flew off toward the dragon ball location.

"There's something I don't understand if we want to go under the water then how come were in an airplane?" Goku asked.

"This baby does both it's a submarine and an airplane" Bulma said.

"Wow and airfish" Goku said.

"The popper name is...oh no I left my rucksack at Roshi with the dragon balls inside!" Bulma said.

"It's okay relax nothing going to happen to it while it's at Master Roshi house" Krillin said.

"You're right I'm just being silly what a relief" Bulma said.

"What the radar say?" May asked.

"According to the radar we need to head south hmm about thirty miles" Bulma said.

"You got it!" Krillin said.

A few minutes later they reached their point, "okay we should be right above it dive here" Bulma said.

"Gotcha" Krillin said.

"You mean were really going underneath the water with this thing?" Goku asked.

"Yep that the plan" Krillin said.

"Wow neat!" Goku said.

"Going down" Zang said as the sub went into the water and began sinking below.

"Wow everything looks so beautiful" Goku said looking out the window at all the fish they saw by, "Bulma why does that big fish look so sad what's its name?"

"I don't know be quite I'm trying to think" Bulma said.

"Ignore her Goku that is a Lionfish and all fish look like that they don't have facial features like us so they always look sad but if you look upside down they're happy" Zink said.

"Stop here Krillin the radar shows it should be right beneath us" Bulma said.

"Right' Krillin said stopping the moving sub and began letting them move down, as he turned on some light and began scanning the ocean floor with them.

"Where is it? All I see down there is a bunch of pretty fish" Goku said.

"It's down there somewhere the radar doesn't lie why don't you go look for it?" Bulma said.

"Come on Goku I found a scuba suit in your size" Zang said.

Later he and Zang were in scuba suite and in a tube ready to leave as they put on their oxygen masks.

"No wonder that fish is sad all he can see is blue" Goku said.

"That's nice bye!" Bulma said as they climbed lower and she closed the lid on them.

Goku and Zang were let out from the bottom as they began searching for the dragon ball as Goku began laughing.

"What the matter with Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Zang go check on Goku" May said on a radio.

"Rodger that" Zang said swimming over to Goku and turn on their radio communications.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Zang asked as Goku pulled out a fish that got in his suite.

"This one must be called a tickle fish neat" Goku said.

"What the hell are you two doing! Stop goofing off!" Bulma yelled.

"You know what you come out here and help look then!" Zang said, "Crabby ass bitch" he muttered.

"Wow how did you voice get in my helmet? Huh?" Goku said swimming down.

"Goku what's wrong did you find it?" Bulma asked.

"Hey guys look at this! This is the biggest crab I've ever seen in my whole life!" Goku said holding up a monster sized crab.

"Would you quit playing around and find the dragon ball!" Bulma yelled.

"Saying please will get you better progress you know" Zang said.

They searched for a long time with no luck as Zang began flipping rocks.

"Any luck? You should be on top of it" Bulma said.

"Nothing here but sea fish and coral" Goku said.

"Nothing but rocks and muscles over here" Zang said.

"This is strange maybe the radar is acting up" Bulma said.

"Hey Goku lets check that sea cavern over there" Zang said as they swam towards it the small sea cavern too big for Zang to fit in.

"Look there's a big crack in the ground it seems deep do you think the dragon ball could have dropped down inside of it?" Goku said.

"There is a good catch" Zang said.

"Wait a minute let me guide the submarine down there and investigate" Krillin said moving the submarine into the bigger sea cavern.

"If Goku right this could be more difficult than I thought I need to adjust the search grid to compensate for the depth differential" Bulma said.

"Hmm yes that could increases are chance to find it maybe you can recalibrate the close range as well?" Zink said.

"Great idea" Bulma said as the other looked at them like they were speaking a different language

"Uh yeah uh okay you mean closer to the wall?" Krillin said.

"Yes closer to the wall okay" Bulma said clicking the radar button and saw something strange, "Goku Zang I think you may want to come se this"

"I'd like to but I don't think I can fit I think we need that machine you gave to Master Roshi the one that makes you smaller" Goku said looking at the mini crack.

"Wait a sec" Bulma said.

"What's up?" Krillin asked.

"Judging by the shape of the ditch it looks like it leads to something! I'll switch dragon ball magnifications to see if I can get a better view" Bulma said adjusting it, "there see? It's a cave of some sort maybe if we can get inside it might lead to the dragon ball!"

"We can go in there?" Goku said.

"Come back to the sub so we can check it out" Bulma said.

"Got it!" Zang said as they swam back.

Once on the submarine they followed Bulma direction, "go straight ahead just a little farther we should see the entrance just beyond this ridge" Bulma said as the saw the sea cave opening "there it is! We found it were almost there!"

Just seconds before they could enter torpedoes hit the side on the entrance as everyone in the ship screamed as rock fell towards them.

"What the hell is going on!" Krillin yelled.

"Uh no look there's another submarine behind us! They fired at us!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't think they're too friendly!" Krillin said.

"There is only one group mean enough to do this the army" Goku said.

"Army? You don't mean the Rd Ribbon Army?" Bulma asked.

"That's them I know the Red Ribbon Army has been looking for the dragon balls just as hard as I have but they're much more dangerous and mean about it" Goku said.

"Mean! I say trying to blow us into fish food is just psychotic! Why the hell didn't you tell us you were excepting company! I never would have signed up for this crazy mission!" Krillin yelled.

"They're firing again!" Zang said.

"Okay now would be a good time to move!" Bulma yelled.

Once inside the cave and avoid the torpedoes the Army submarine followed them in the cave.

"Faster we got to go faster!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm going!" Krillin yelled

"Would it help if I got out and push!" Bulma yelled.

"And this point I'm willing to try anything!" Krillin yelled.

"This is serious why didn't you tell us these guys were after you!" Bulma yelled at Goku.

"No one ever asked me about the Red Ribbon Army" Goku said.

"We may be in luck the cave is getting narrow!" Krillin said.

"Faster! Hurry up just go!" Bulma yelled chocking him as they escaped.

"We did it! Their ship is too big to follow us in here" Krillin said.

"Oh my god they're still after us only now they have two ships and they don't look happy! Are you trying to get us killed!" Bulma yelled at Krillin.

"Trust me I don't want to meet them either!" Krillin said.

"Did I mention they have torpedoes?" Bulma said.

"What are torpedoes?" Goku asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention! They're bombs they blow things up!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh! Oh okay so that a torpedo" Goku said.

"Man it's a miracle Kento and Reyoto didn't kill you because of your stupidity" Zang said.

"it must be nice to live in complete oblivion which is about where were going to be!" Bulma said.

"I'm trying!" Krillin said.

"Come on Krillin step on it they're gaining on us!" Bulma yelled.

"I hate backseat drivers" Krillin said as they got rammed and every in the sub screamed and crashed into each other as they hit the roof and a rock hit the enemy sub making them crash into each other and giving the heroes sub a chance to escape.

They found themselves in an underwater cave and found it had an air pocket as they rose to the surface then opened the top to look out.

"Oh wow what happened to all the water?" Goku asked.

"Were still in the ocean but this cave has a pocket of air" Bulma said.

"Lucky for us" Goku said.

"I wouldn't call it luck those maniacs are still after us, come on let's get out of here!" Bulma said.

"I'm with her!" May said as they all got out of the sub and ran for it as the Red Ribbon Army two sub entered the pocket.

"Hey guys wait up!" Krillin said as army men left their sub.

"Stop! What hell are you trying to do leave me behind!" Bulma yelled.

"Wait a minute why are we running away why can't we just talk this out" Goku said turning around.

"No! They're not here to talk they have guns we have feet so let's go!" Krillin said.

"What the matter? What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"I'm going to talk to them" Goku said.

"Goku I knew you were strange but I didn't know you were crazy! You have a death wish or something!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm with Goku I'll let him talk and if that don't work we kick ass" Zang said cracking his knuckles.

"Hold it don't go any furfure come on back!" a man said as the army ran back.

"Where are they going? I don't understand how come they don't want to come down here and talk to us?" Goku asked.

"Way to go you did it champ! Now let's get the hell out of here before they decided to come back!" Bulma yelled.

"Maybe they're going back because Goku scared them off and maybe going back to get some reinforcements" Krillin said.

"That's it for me! No more adventurers!" Bulma said.

"Come on Bulma" May said leading her down with the others.

"Bulma are you sure this path will lead us to wherever the dragon ball is hiding?" Goku asked.

"Pretty sure unless the Red Ribbon Army gets us first" Bulma said.

"I don't see anyone following us" Krillin said.

"Right now some dude is giving them a speech on how were the enemy and not average kids" Azumuri said.

"I can't see anything at all its way to dark in here" Goku said.

"I know we can put Krillin up front his head can light the way" Bulma said.

"That not funny!" Krillin said.

"Hmmm?" Goku said seeing a switch on the wall.

"Is that a button?" Zang said as Goku pressed it and light came on above them on the roof of the cave.

"Neat I didn't know there was lights in the ocean" Goku said.

"There aren't these are electric lights" Bulma said.

"Okay now I'm scared" Krillin said.

"One thing for certain were not the first ones here these lights had to be put up by someone I just hope they aren't still here" Bulma said.

"Azumuri what you hear?" Chill asked.

"Well the army guys behind us are just as confused as we are so they didn't build it and I don't hear anything else" Azumuri said.

"Strange who builds a base at the bottom of the ocean?" Bulma said.

"Hey look at me! Boo!" Goku said wearing a skull over his head as Bulma screamed as Zang hit Goku in the head.

"That was mean Goku that funny sometime but not when we're being chased by people who want to kill us!" Zang yelled.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you little twerp!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh Goku where exactly did you find that?" Krillin asked.

"Next to that suite" Goku said pointing to a pirate skeleton with a knife stabbed into it and a gun lying in front of it.

"That's gross!" Bulma said.

"Wait the skull! The mark of the pirate! This must be the place Master Roshi was talking about the pirate's sunken treasure it's here!" Krillin said.

"All that gold and jewelry and diamonds! Oh please let there be diamonds!" Bulma said.

"He's a pirate?" Goku said.

"Yeah he was when he had skin and was alive" Chill said.

"Yes we did it! We discovered the pirates treasure!" Krillin said.

"Who needs the dragon balls! Were rich! Were rich!" Bulma said.

"What do you mean 'were rich?' You already rich Bulma!" May said.

"Hip hip horay!" Bulma and Krillin said jumping and clapping with each other.

"Wait so there was electricity during the pirate age here?" May whispered.

"I don't know Luffy timeline confusing me so maybe there was maybe there wasn't but I guess we'll find out later" Zang whispered.

"I can't believe we found the pirates secret hideout! I'm going to find tones and tones of treasure and going to be so rich!" Krillin said.

"You sure are in a good mood don't tell me you forgot those army guys are still after us" Bulma said.

"I'd rather find a room full of food then one full of gold" Goku said.

"Yes that would be your ultimate treasure Goku" Zang said.

"Oh I wish I had bigger pockets! Or a wagon no better a wheel barrel!" Krillin said.

"I can use my magic to levitate huge piles" Azumuri said.

"Treasure! Treasure!" Krillin said.

"How much longer must we walk to get to the end of this tunnel?" Bulma asked

"I'm getting hungry" Goku said.

"Me too" Zang said.

"Me three" May said.

"Saiyans your bottomless pits" Chill muttered.

"Were getting close!" Krillin said as they neared an entrance as they found a small hall with holes in the walls and floor.

"Hey the path gets much smoother here" Krillin said.

"Why would a bunch of pirates want to decorate their walls and floors with poka-dots?" Bulma said.

"Who knows they can cover the walls with funny papers for all I care come on!" Krillin said stepping on a dot as a sphere nearly hit him in the head and hung in the wall above his head.

"Whoa!" Goku said.

"I thought those dots seemed kind of weird" Bulma said.

"What the hell was that all about!" Krillin said carefully removing his foot and moving away from the dots.

"It must be some kind of booby-trap to protect the treasure see those spheres shoot out of the holes in the wall if an intruders steps on one of those spots" Bulma said.

"It's a good thing you're so short" Goku said.

"Hey your no giant yourself buddy!" Krillin said.

"How the hell are we supposed to get through here without coming out like swish cheese and those army creeps are still after us what are we supposed to do?" Bulma asked.

"Hmmm? We'll be okay as long as we don't touch those rub things on the floor won't we?" Goku asked.

What the hell are you talking about they're all over the place! How the hell are we supposed to get through here without stepping on them huh! Look at them!" Bulma said.

"We'll just jump" Goku said walking back to get a jumpstart, "here I go!" he said jumping over and landed on the other side.

"Amazing that's more than fifty feet!" Bulma said.

"Okay Krillin it's your turn" Goku said.

"I see no problem I can do that" Krillin said as Zang and May jumped past him over all the dots and next to Krillin as he walked back.

"No don't do it Krillin you'll be screwed! Those guys with tails are not normal people!" Bulma said.

"Don't worry it's no sweat for us I trained with Master Roshi too you know will be a piece of cake!" Krillin said running and jumped and made it half way before he hit the roof then land at the edge hitting the button as two spheres came out and hit the walls on both side.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked pulling Krillin away from the dots.

"That sure was close" Krillin said.

"You jumped too high" Goku said.

"My turn!" Zink said as he stretched both his arms to the sides of the wall where he can get a grip and catapulted himself onto the other side with the others.

"Okay Bulma, Chill and Azumuri you guys try it now!" Goku said.

"Are you guys nuts there's no way I can jump that far!" Bulma yelled.

Here Azumuri catch! Power Pole Extend!" he said making it stretch to Azumuri as he caught it, "okay Bulma hold on tight!" he said as Azumuri held it while Bulma cling onto it, "Power Pole Descend!" he said making it slowly come back to him.

"Goku you have to slow this thing down I'm going to fall off!" Bulma said as Azumuri snapped his fingers and he appeared on the other side with the others as Chill jumped onto the other side.

"You should exercise more retract slower Power Pole" Goku said.

"Oh please be careful now you're shaking it!" Bulma said.

Soon Bulma ass hit the other side as she panted, "that wore me out!"

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Don't patronize me!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine let's go then" Krillin said as they headed down the brick made hall as Goku knocked on a wall.

"Well it seems solid" Goku said.

"Yeah but be careful" Krillin said as they continued on tillthey found another rocky cave tunnel.

"Uh oh it's dark in there" Goku said.

"That figures" Bulma said.

"Here I got this, Illuminate" Azumuri said forming a ball of light in his hand and held it in front of him as they moved down the tunnel.

"Hey Azumuri are you a witch?" Goku asked.

"A witch? Oh no I'm a warlock that the term for advance men who knows magic" Azumuri said.

"My grandpa said never to use magic unless it's to help someone" Goku said.

"I am helping someone, us I helping us from falling into another booby-trap" Azumuri said as they stopped when skulls on the ground had lights come from their eye sockets.

"It's those skeletons again" Goku said.

"Creepy these skulls have lights coming from their eye sockets" Krillin said.

"I hope this isn't another trap" Goku said.

"I wouldn't rule it out you never know what these pirates could have ridged up" Bulma said accidently getting into the way of the light as the floor below them collapsed as Zang and his friends grabbed the edges with Goku while Bulma hung onto Goku and Krillin onto Bulma.

"There's firkin lava at the bottom!" Chill yelled.

"It's what?" Goku asked.

"Lava! From a volcano stupid! It's so hot if we touch it we'll melt!" Bulma yelled trying to climb up.

"Please short don't fail me no!" Krillin yelled handing onto Bulma shorts and revealing a bit of her underwear.

"Stop wiggling! Pervert! What do you think this is a peepshow!" Bulma yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked as he noticed her underwear, "of course I don't" he said pulling them down a bit more as Bulma kicked him in the head.

"Liar! Shut your eyes!" Bulma yelled.

"Okay!" Krillin yelled but kept one open.

"You better have both eyes closed Krillin!" Bulma yelled.

"But I do" Krillin said.

"I can still fell you looking at me!" Bulma yelled repeatedly kicking him, "cover your eyes with both hands!"

"Goku help!" Krillin yelled blocking a kick.

"You're so disgusting!" Bulma yelled repeatedly kicking him again, "how can you treat a lady that way!"

"Okay!" Goku said trying to lift them up but made the edge around them collapse as they all fell in screaming

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku said launching the end into the lava as they all grabbed onto the pole as they all hung onto the pole as it bent over and lava hit a bit of Bulma exposed underwear as she screamed in pain as the Bulma launched them up back into the hole and away from it.

"Whew! We made it" Goku said.

"Why didn't you listen to me! I told you those pirates could set up anything! You almost got us killed!" Bulma yelled.

Somewhere in another part of the cave General Blue found a secret passage around the sphere trap and walked into water where he fell for an electric trap as his scream carried out through the cave.

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Goku asked.

"No not me" Krillin said.

"Must have been your imagination" Bulma said looking as scared as Krillin.

"Okay let's get going and find the treasure but carefully this time" Krillin said as they went around the hole and past the light up skull toward the tunnel where they found another brick covered tunnel where they found a large warehouse with trucks and a large submarine.

"Wow it's like a city in here!" Goku said.

"Yeah" Bulma and Krillin said.

"Look at this place" Goku said.

"It's the pirate's port" Bulma said.

"Sure is a strange location for it" Krillin said.

"Hmm I know it's strange that something like this is hidden inside a cave" Goku said.

"Yeah it's no wonder no one was able to find the pirates base" Bulma said.

"Oh yeah? This has got to be where they stashed the treasure it's around here somewhere I just know it" Krillin said.

"Hey wait a minute that huge submarine if it's in here there must be another way in and out of this cave" Bulma said.

"Huh why is that?" Krillin asked.

"They didn't have capsule in the old days they could just suddenly make the submarine small and carry it, so I bet to travel out to sea they had to under the port" Bulma said.

"Oh I get it now" Krillin said.

"Huh? I think we have company" Goku said.

"The army?" Krillin asked.

"Nope whatever it is I don't think it's human" Goku said.

"What do you mean it's not human!" Bulma said.

"A Reject maybe?" May said.

"Or a pack of them" Zang said.

"Whatever it is it moves fast" Zink said as something moved behind a crate.

"There!" Goku said.

"It's a pirate ghost I just know it!" Bulma said.

Two glowing eyes got their as from out of the darkness a machine with a gun arm and sword came rolling out towards them as it swung the sword.

"Watch out!" Goku yelled as they all moved away from its swing as it looked over at them, "arg mattey! Shiver me timbers!"

"It's a phantom!" Bulma said.

"No it's a robot!" Krillin said.

"A robot?" Goku said.

"Walk the plank!" the robot said swinging at them again as they all dodged the sword swing as it bused into the ground.

"Arg!" it said chasing them swinging it sword as they ran and dodged every swing.

"Yo ho ho! Arg matey!" the robot said holding up its gun arm and began firing at them as they dodged and Goku jumped in the air.

"Look out!" Goku said punching it in the forehead as Krillin kicked it face from the side then Goku began repeatedly punching it in the chest the head-butted hit chin.

"Hey Zang that thing has the number two on its legs right?" May asked as Goku and Krillin dodged a sword swinging.

"Yes I guess why?" Zang asked.

"If this is robot number two where is one and is there a three or more?" May said.

Goku and Krillin then began running at it as it fired at them as they both jumped up and Goku hit it in the forehead again and Krillin came up from behind and punched it in the back.

"Alright!" Bulma said from the crates she hid behind.

Goku and Krillin then charged at it again as it spun around swinging it's sword as they dodged and Goku head-butted it again then Krillin broke the sword and went for a kick but missed when the robot use rocks to move backwards from them.

It then began firing again as Goku kicked the gun and Krillin came at it again only to get a punch in the face.

"Krillin get up!" Goku said as they stood together.

"Ow!" Krillin said rubbing his cheek, "he's not giving up is he?"

"Doubt it" Goku said.

"He must have been built to defend this port unbelievable what a robot" Bulma said.

"Yes but does it have a weakness? A robot being down here for a long time must have a few things broken by now because it sure sounds rusted up" Zang said.

"Shiver me timbers" it said firing at Goku and Krillin again as they hid behind crates and Zang jumped over it and drew his Ki Blasters.

"How do you like getting shoot at!" Zang yelled firing at it then landed on the ground and took cover behind a crate as the robot began firing at them again.

"Hey careful!" Krillin said as it shot a gasoline tank and caused an explosion making them fly out and hit the ground hard.

"Goku move!" Zang yelled pulling him up as the robot fired at them and they ran up the stairs with bullets being shoot at them as Zang drew his blaster and began returning the gun fire at it as Goku and Zang both stopped as the robot ran into a wall.

"He did it!" Bulma said.

"Yeah! Way to go guys you did it! Alright!" Krillin said.

"That was awesome guys! Uh guys what's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"That thing not done yet" Zang said as it pulled itself from the wall and looked up at them and began firing at them as Goku and Zang ran again with bullets chasing them.

"What are we doing?" Bulma asked as Krillin lead the others onto the sub.

"Just come on!" Krillin yelled.

Goku then tripped as Zang hit the ground as the bullets went past them as they got up and ran the other way as the robot spun around firing again.

"Just a little more" Bulma said as they aimed a cannon, "that's it! Yeah!" Bulma yelled firing it as it hit and caused an explosion.

"Yeah we did it well done!" Bulma said.

"You hit Goku and Zang!" Krillin yelled as the smoke cleared and she saw them on the wall coughing.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry guys!" Bulma said.

"Oh that hurt" Zang said as the robot looked at Bulma and the others as it flew towards them.

"Go get him Krillin!" Bulma said.

"No way!" Krillin yelled.

"Okay break time over come on!" Zang said as he and Goku ran.

"Hurry up and aim that thing!" May said as Krillin and Bulma began aiming the cannon again as it moved from their range and hopped onto the side of the sub.

"Turn turn trun turn!" Bulma yelled as they quickly turned it and fired again as it dodged the shoot as the expolison made Goku and Zang fly into the air.

"Run for it!" Zink yelled as they ran down the stairs as it began firing at them as they hopped around dodging the bullets while above Goku and Zang held onto a chain.

"Those are our friends you're shooting at!" Goku said as he and Zang swung off as Goku swung his Power Pole and it caught it as it swung and smacked Goku and sent them flying a hitting the ground.

"Oh that hurt" Zang said rubbing his head as the robot hopped off the sub towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma yelled driving a truck and jumping out as it rammed into the robot as it fell off the ramp hit the side of the sub and fell into the water.

"Is he dead?" Krillin asked as an explosion under the water and some of it flying out got their attention.

"I guess so" Bulma said.

"Thank god" May said.

"Superb technology and to think it was built centuries ago by pirates" Bulma said.

"Are you sure the pirates are dead?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Krillin and Bulma said.

"It's strange even with the robot guard gone I still feel like were being watched" Goku said.

"Me too" Zang said drawing his Kai Blaster.

"What! Really!" Krillin said.

"Why you have to say that! Let's get the hell out of here! Now that you said that I got the willies big time!" Bulma said.

"Wait up come on guys" Krillin said.

"I'm coming" Goku said as the robot tail wrapped around Goku leg and pull him into the water.

"Goku!" Zang yelled diving after him where they saw the robot was still alive Zang then grabbed the tail and tried to get it off Goku leg as it glowed and began to electrocute them Zang then chopped and broke the tail off Goku leg as they quickly swam to the surface and flew out and landed on the railing next to the big hole Bulma almost killed them with as they coughed.

"Are you alright?" Krillin asked.

"Me alright who?" Goku said.

"Oh he's out of it" Zang said as the platform they sat on crack and fell off the wall then crashed onto the ground below.

"Goku Zang!" Bulma yelled as the smoke cleared and they were in a pile of stone rubble groaning as a rock landed on their tail as they cried out in pain.

"That must have hurt" Krillin said.

"Ah that tickles silly rock" Goku said as Zang kicked the rock off and rub his now sore tail.

"This is why the others and I have ours wrapped around our waists Goku" Zang said.

"Guys above you look out!" Bulma yelled.

"Huh?" Goku and Zang said as more stone rubble fell onto them burring them.

"Oh no!" Bulma said as the robot jump out of the water in front of them as Bulma screamed as it began firing at them as they all ran into a warehouse as they went into a room a tripped as dust flew everywhere as they coughed.

"Ew nasty!" Bulma said.

"Uh g-guys!" Krillin said as they saw a skeleton in front of him hanging from the roof with a hook threw it shoulder, "do you see what is see?"

They then saw skeletons all over the floor as Bulma and Krillin screamed and hung to each other the stopped as all their eye widen when the robot crashed through the wall behind them.

"Run!" May yelled as they ran up some stairs with the robot following behind.

"I don't believe it! Were really going to die!" Bulma yelled.

"Great pep talk Bulma! Thanks a lot!" Krillin yelled.

They then found a hall with many doors and lights on above them as they heard the robot.

"This way!" Bulma yelled as they ran down the hall and ran into the open door at the end of the hall, "hurry before he sees us!" she yelled as they ran in and quickly closed the door then stopped panting when they saw they were in a security room and a large screen with camera feeds was just in front of them.

"Wow check it out" Bulma said.

"Hey we were just there" Krillin said.

"Yeah amazing this must be the command center for the whole port" Bulma said.

"Really? Were they swashbucklers or scientists?" Krillin said.

"Uh guys were not alone!" Bulma said as they saw someone in a seat in front of the monitors with the back of the seat turned to them.

"Okay pal talk!" May said.

"Who are you?" Bulma asked as they got no answer.

"Hey there buddy?" Krillin said as Azumuri approached the seat and turned it to reveal a skeleton with a knife stabbed threw its chest as its head fell off.

"Oh gross!" Krillin said.

"Gosh I wish my dad was here to see this he'd flip these old computers are like priceless antiques to him, hey maybe I can turn off ole metal breath from here!" Bulma said taking a seat and began typing.

"How much time are we talking about here Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know this system so old" Bulma said.

"Well we have to try" Zink said taking one of the computers and began typing away.

"Can you guys do it?" Krillin asked.

"Well my dad always said there's a will there's a way" Bulma said.

Outside under the rubble Goku and Zang groaned and they threw the boulders off as Zang cracked his neck.

"Oh man I can a cringe in my neck now!" Zang said.

Back at the command center Krillin peeked out the door to see every room coming towards their room was on fire and the robot rolled out of one.

"Hurry guys were next!" Krillin said.

"Ahhh! Damn this thing the file structure makes no sense!" Bulma yelled as the door began to get banged on then broken in as Krillin screamed.

"Bulma Zink times up!" Krillin said.

"Arg!"

Outside Bulma screamed followed by an explosion from one of the windows in the warehouse got Goku and Zang attention.

"Bulma!" Goku said drawing his Power Pole, "Power Pole Extend!" he said as Zang grabbed on as the pole grew and lifted them towards the window.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Bulma yelled as the robot began setting the room on fire as they were by the window.

"What do you want me to do jump!" Krillin yelled.

"Well yeah!" Bulma yelled about to climb out as they saw Goku and Zang outside of it on the Power Pole.

"Oh hi guys" Goku said as Bulma and Krillin fell over.

"And where the hell have you two been!" Bulma yelled.

"Really!" Krillin yelled as they heard the robot screech as they shivered with fear as it stood behind them at the end of the room as it launched its flamethrower at them as the heroes got out the window and slid down the Power Pole.

"Silly pirate" Goku said from the top of the warehouse holding the Power Pole with Zang leaning on the rail he stood on.

"Goku Zang let's get the hell out of here!" Krillin yelled.

"You guys go ahead hurry he's about to be down there" Goku said.

"Come on! Bulma yelled as she and the others ran.

"Power Pole Descend!"

"Hurry keep going!" Bulma yelled as they ran into the brick covered hall.

"Alright Ariel Attack!" Goku said as they saw the robot leave the warehouse and look for the others, "come on stay put for a second good!"

"Alright one!" Zang said getting onto the rail.

"Two!" Goku said.

"Three!" they both said jumping off as both of them slammed their fist into the robot breaking threw than caused an explosion.

"Ha gotcha!" Goku said making a peace sign as the place began to shake as they saw explosions in every window in the warehouse.

IIII

"Okay let's see" Bulma said checking the radar, "huh? How strange"

"Guys I'm worried about Goku and Zang" Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin" Bulma said as the place shook.

"This whole place could cave in! We better hurry up!" Krillin said.

"According to the radar were practically on top of the dragon ball" Bulma said.

"Let's go!" Krillin yelled.

IIIIII

Goku and Zang were running down the hall as the place continued to shake "this whole place is falling apart!" Goku said.

"We better find that dragon ball and fast!" Zang said.

IIIIII

"It should be right up ahead just a little bit furfure!" Bulma said running down the hall with the others as they reached a hall that splits into two different directions.

"Oh great! Now what! Which way do we go?" Krillin said.

"It's got to be this way guys come on!" Bulma said as the ran down the right tunnel.

"Whoa this ought to do it" Krillin said drawing on the floor.

"Good thinking!" Bulma said as Blue turned the corner and laughed.

"This should spice things up a bit" he said erasing the arrow and drew one going left.

IIIII

Soon Goku and Zang reached the fork in the road as they looked left to right, "uh oh which way?" Goku asked.

"Hey look" Zang said pointing to the arrow.

"Hey Krillin must have drawn that they wen this way!" Goku said as he and Zang ran down the left tunnel.

IIIIII

"If we don't get out of here soon were history!" Krillin yelled.

"We can't turn back now were too close!" Bulma said as they reach a square box in the floor.

"Oh great!" Krillin said.

"What are we going to do?" Bulma asked.

"Look isn't that a stairwell?" Krillin asked as they looked in to see their reflections "nope it's a well well"

"I hate to say it but it's the only way" Bulma said.

"Okay dive in!" Zink said as they all jumped into the water after stripping down to under garments as they saw down an underwater tunnel.

IIIII

"Bulma Krillin where are you!" Goku yelled.

"May, Zink, Chill Azumuri where the hell you guys at!" Zang yelled.

"Where could they be Bulma not that fast we should have caught up with them by now" Goku said.

"I know something not right kid" Zang said as they ran then one shake made them trip as the roof above them began to crack.

"Oh it might be best to forget about that dragon ball this is bad that celling going to cave in any minute" Goku said as they stood against the wall and continued on.

"I don't think we should let Bulma fire cannons when were in underwater caves anymore" Goku said.

"Agreed" Zang said.

"We got to get out of here" Goku said as they began running down the hall again.

IIIIII

Underwater Krillin and the others swam as fast as they could with Blue following behind.

IIIII

"Hey guys! Something wrong were running at full speed and we still can't catch up with them" Goku said as they stopped when they hit a dead end.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Zang said.

"Wow a dead end how can that be?" Goku said as the floor below them opened up as they fell into the darkness till they hit something bouncy to break their fall.

"What are we on?" Zang asked as they heard laughing and they saw they were on a giant octopus.

"Groovy baby!" The octopus said.

IIIIIII

While swimming they all quickly began to need air as they saw a light above them and swam for it as they reached an air pocket and gasped and took in air as they surfaced.

Ahead they saw three chests and in front of them was a statue of a woman with multiple arms.

"Hey guys look the treasure!" Krillin said.

"I can't believe it we did it we actually made it!" Bulma said as they got out of the water and the statues eyes opened as its arms moved.

"Uh guys it moved!" Bulma said.

"I know" Krillin said as it threw one of its swords and it nearly hit Krillin.

"What now?" Bulma said.

"Stay still Bulma don't move" Krillin said.

IIIII

"Ha ha ha come to octo-papa baby!" the octopus said trying to grab they with one of its arms and Goku and Zang jumped away onto a rock ledge.

"Hey I know what you are, all those legs you're a spider!" Goku said as Zang fell over.

"I'm an octopus!" he yelled.

"Oh nice meeting you, bye" Goku said.

"You're not digging the scene sweet peach octo-treat!" he said trying to bash them with an arm as they dodged

"I am not!" Goku said.

"Don't be mad baby it's just a little destiny come to octo-daddy!" he said as all his arms came at them as they dodged each arm swing while Goku had fun with it.

"Look into my eyes" he said as he quickly hit Goku in the head leaving a bump, "gotcha!" he said as Goku fell over.

"Moron" Zang said.

IIIIII

Krillin and the other dodged another sword being thrown at them as they kept dodging them as Krillin tried to pull one out of the ground.

"Krillin! Anyone do something quick!" Bulma yelled.

"Coming Bulma!" Krillin said drawing a sword as another one hit it knocking it out of his hands and onto his back.

"What are you doing Krillin get up please hurry!" Bulma yelled as the robot statue eyes were on her, "I'll be quite" Bulma said hiding behind a rock.

Krillin then began whacking the swords away with his own sword as he held it up at it and the robot eye widen angrily.

"Bring it on!" Krillin said as it launched another at him.

IIIIII

The octopus laughed as Goku groaned and rubbed his head, "you are mean!" Goku said jumping at it with a kick to his head but realized this octopus was just like the monster at muscle tower to squishy to do physical damage to as he was stuck in it head as it began to suck in air and its head began to grow at he shot Goku out a he hit the roof of the cave then hit the ground as the octopus picked him up with one of his tentacles.

"Lovely I bet you two are packed with flavor aren't you?" he said.

"Put me down! You can't eat people" Goku yelled.

"For a small guy you talk pretty big!" he said hitting Goku on the wall.

IIIIII

Bulma opened her eyes to see that Krillin has smacked a sword right into the robot statue face as the rest of Team Elite clapped.

"Yeah a bulleyes, now then let's see what we got here" Krillin said heading towards a gold chest.

"Hey Krillin you better be careful" Bulma said.

"Don't worry if we can handle ole ten arms up there we can handle anything" Krillin said opening, "uh oh" he said seeing a pirate robot with a gun pointed to his head and it's tongue out as it began firing.

IIIIII

Zang watched as the octopus hit Goku on the roof and walls as he laughed, "sorry I like to tenderize my meat!"

"No problem" Goku groaned.

"Groovy now come on in its supper time!" he said as Goku hung onto a rock on the roof as he tried to pry him off as he pulled Goku with a massive rock.

"You want to eat well here a jawbreaker!" Goku said tossing the rock into its mouth as they heard chewing and it spat out smaller rocks.

"That's not my mouth you idiot! This is!" he said as they saw its mouth was under it.

"Ew gross" Goku said.

IIIIII

Soon the robot pirate ran out of bullets as it laughed as Bulma peeked out of her hiding spot to see that thanks to Krillin height he got saved being shot to death as Bulma walked over carefully and knocked on the robot face as it fell back into the chest.

"He wasn't so tough" Bulma said.

"Oh yeah then why were you hiding behind that rock?" Krillin said.

"Wow if you weren't so short he would have blown your head off" Bulma said looking at the hole behind Krillin.

"I'm not short!" Krillin yelled.

'Yes you are' Most of Team Elite thought.

"Not only are you short but your short sighted that why you almost got killed" Bulma said.

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"You should know better than to open the gold chest duh! Right in the middle it was a set up" Bulma said.

"Oh and what chest would a tall brilliant person like you have opened" Krillin said.

"Well that dull one there no one would think to open it first" Bulma said.

"Except a genius like you right?" Krillin said.

"Exactly very perspective" Bulma said as she began to open and Krillin began to make machine gun noises as Bulma screamed and jumped up and down and got down covering her head as Team Elite tried hard not to burst into laughter.

"Hey Bulma that was me" Krillin said.

"I know!" Bulma screamed.

"Sure you did" May said.

IIII

"Take a look at the entrance to your new pad! It's jazzy baby! Yeah well it's time to die small fry!"

"Wait! I want to give you something first!" Goku said.

"What's that cat daddy?" he asked.

'Was this guys sucked from the seventies?' Zang thought.

"I'll show you! It's called the Kamehameha Wave!" Goku said.

"Go on for papa" he said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled sending the kai blast at the octopus.

IIIII

Bulma and Krillin then opened the chest as they all gathered around it.

"What the hell?" Bulma said as they saw a key lying inside, "What do you think it's too?"

"I don't know" Krillin said as Bulma picked it up.

"Some treasure" Bulma said.

IIIIII

"Boy it sure is steamy in here" Goku said next to the now cooked octopus, "I wonder what roasted octopus tastes like I'm starving"

"Well here" Zang said tossing him an arm as they took bites from their octopus tentacles.

"Hey it's not so bad it tatse a little like chicken" Goku said with his mouth full as Zang hit the back on his head.

"If Reyoto was here he's say 'baka! Swallow before you speak next time!' so just remember that" Zang said.

IIIII

"What now? Do you think it's too a door?" Bulma asked as they all stared at the key in her hand.

"Well there aren't any doors in here" Krillin said.

"Yeah good point" Bulma said.

"Hey guys check it out that got to be it" Krillin said pointing to a keyhole at the bottom of the state.

"Yeah good eye" Bulma said as they all started at the keyhole, "this could be big trouble"

"Yeah" Krillin said.

"We this time we have our guards up" May said as Bulma put it in and turned it with a clank as they looked up to see rainbow lights leaving the statue mouth.

"Look how beautiful!" Bulma said.

"Wow!" Krillin said.

"It's incredible!" Bulma said.

"Wow what is it?" May said as they saw treasure had now formed in front of them.

"You know what this means don't you?" Bulma asked.

"What?" Krillin asked.

"Were rich! Yay!" Bulma said as Azumuri turned around when someone got out of the water.

"I am afraid you are all mistaken that treasure belongs to the Red Ribbon Army" General Blue said.

"No good bullies!" Bulma said as she got a good look at the man as hearts filled her eyes, "oh hello I'm Bulma!"

"Bulma not now!" May said as Bulma clung to the man arm.

"Oh don't touch me! Disgusting!" he said cringing away.

"He's either gay or a germ-phobic so take a bet" Zink said.

"Y-you prude!" Bulma said.

"Funny for a big guy you sure do scare easy" Krillin said.

"I doubt you'll think I'm so funny when you dead! You have a death wish don't you queue ball" Blue said.

"Just cause your tall and muscle bond doesn't mean I can't stomp you pal" Krillin said.

"Oh you think so huh?" Blue said.

"I know so" Krillin said.

IIIIII

Goku and Zang just finished filling their stomachs as they heard Krillin yell.

"Whoa what was that?" Goku asked as they heard more of someone getting hit and Krillin groaning.

"Isn't that the bald kid?" Zang asked.

"Krillin!" Goku said.

IIIII

"That hurts" Krillin said lying on the ground bleeding.

"What that you're wearing a little diaper?" he laughed.

"No don't fight!" Bulma said.

"I'm fine! He's just a buffed up sissy!" Krillin said.

"Sissy huh? Well bring it on diaper man" he said.

Krillin then charged at him again as Blue dodged all his attacks as he shoved his elbow into Krillin face as Bulma screamed.

IIIIII

"Oh no that was Bulma!" Goku said as he and Zang dived into the water and swam down an underwater tunnel.

IIIII

"Ugh! You! That's it! You did it now!" Krillin yelled getting up off the ground whipping blood from his mouth.

"A girl scout can put up a tougher fight then you believe me I know!" Blue said.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that!" Krillin said.

"Come on then put them up now" Blue said.

"Gladly!" Krillin said.

"That's it Krillin he's just a big wussy! Show him who boss!" Bulma yelled a Blue laughed.

Krillin then used the After Image Technique throwing Blue off as he came down and kick the man in the face.

"Alright!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah way to show that wussy pretty boy up!" May yelled.

"You threw! Give it up sissy!" Krillin said.

"Fool! How can you kick something so beautiful!" he said removing his hand from his face to see he hand a bloody nose, "no! Blood! Blood! Disgusting blood!" he said putting nose plugs in as sweat fell form Team Elite heads, "how could you! That like throwing a can of red paint on the Mona Lisa! How could this happen to me!"

"No not gay a germ-a-phobic" Chill said with an annoyed expression like the others.

"This guy is strange" Krillin said.

"Murder! You killed my perfect looks! For that you must parish!" Blue growled.

"Come on then! Give it your best shot I dare you!" Krillin said.

His eyes then glowed blue as Krillin looked like he was hit by a cold wind.

"What the deal? Krillin are you okay?" Bulma said.

"I can't budge he did something with his eyes" Krillin said trying to move but just shook.

"What's wrong little man? Feeling a little stiff huh? Maybe I should have bothered to mention my special power" he said.

"Hey no fair! He can't move! Stop that you're cheating you beast! Stop!" Bulma yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about? You can't cheat in a fight to the death? Fool whoever alive at the end of the battle is the winner and that's that" he said cracking his knuckles.

"Damn you!" Krillin said as Blue kicked him as he punched Krillin as he was falling and sent him hitting the wall.

"Krillin no!" Bulma yelled.

"I knew that hurt don't worry it will be over soon" Blue said.

"He's nuts! He's going to kill all of us" Bulma said as they place shook.

"This whole place is falling apart I better finish these fools of quickly and get those samples and the dragon ball" Blue said.

"Alright! Desperate times call for desperate measures! May time for our secret weapon!" Bulma said.

"Oh man Zang going to be piss" May groaned.

"Hey there military man" Bulma said getting Blue attention as Bulma and May leaned on the wall looking sexy, "you muscles are like rock they're huge! How do you do it?" she said winking at him, "your so buff we work out too?" she said as they began to purposely make his eye go to their breasts.

"Oh our undergarments are so tight would you like to have a little peek?" May said.

"Wow I had no idea May could do sexy" Chill said.

"I guess she not as shy as we thought" Azumuri said wide eyed like the others.

"You're such a super stud" Bulma said.

"Do you two want to give me nightmares! That is gross!" Blue yelled.

"Oh yeah he's gay and a germ-a-phobic worse possible combination" Zink said.

'Oh no it's not working! Think of something fast!' Bulma thought.

"Alright freeze! We maybe be small but were trained sumo wrestlers pal" Bulma said.

"You idiot" May said shaking her head.

"Will you stop wasting my time with you nonsense!" Blue yelled as Bulma ran and hid behind her rock again.

"Well I am obviously no sumo wrestler but I am a trained martial artists lets go big boy!" May said.

"Silly girl I would have perhaps let you go but now sister your next!" he said too Bulma.

"Well come on then tough guy bring it!" May said.

"I will finish you when I'm done with this meddler here" Blue said.

"N-no!" Bulma said.

"Yes!" Blue said picking up a rock, "even though you're about to die you should be very proud of yourself you're the first opponent I had to make me bleed oh yes and unfortunately for you the last!" he said bringing the rock down.

"No wait!" Bulma yelled making him stop.

"Now what! Make it fast!" Blue yelled.

"You can't kill us! You need our dragon balls!" Bulma said.

"Huh?"

"That's right! We got two and you need them! So if you let us go they're yours" Bulma said.

"I really appreciate the offer but I don't make deals to get what I want I just take it! Now no more interruptions! It's time to crack this coconut wide open!" he said.

"Goku" Krillin said.

"Be brave! Smile!"

"Krillin no!" Bulma yelled as Goku and Zang busted out of the water, "Goku Zang yes! You made it!"

"Krillin are you okay?" Goku asked.

"May! What the hell happen to all your clothes!" Zang yelled.

"Quick come down!" Bulma said as Goku and Zang landed a little way from Blue, "Goku he was about to kill us! He works for the Red Ribbon Army take him out!"

"Red Ribbon huh?" Goku said as Zang shook water from his hair.

"Ah well I'm glad you heard of us we heard of you" Blue said.

"You were able to beat Krillin?" Goku said.

"Krillin? Oh diapers, of course I put him down easy enough" he said.

"Now you're going down! No one messes with our friends!" Goku growled as Zink picked up Krillin and moved him away.

"Put them up then!" Blue said as the place shook again.

"Stop talking and fight already!" Goku said.

"Oh so you in that much of a hurry to die?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Goku said.

"Really then tell me are you afraid of this?" he said as his muscles began to grow, "yes I can see your bottom lip quivering with fear little one, no matter the end is here"

"Oh yeah? You look like a big balloon!" Goku said.

"Oh you insolent twerp! You dare to mock me" he said.

"Uh hey what that up there on the celling!" Bulma said trying to distract Blue but got Goku to look instead as he got a kick to the face and sent hitting the gold chest full of treasure.

"Goku!" Krillin said as Zang and Bulma ran to Goku.

"Goku! Goku! I'm so sorry! I was trying to divert his attention so you can whack him!" Bulma said.

"Thanks little girl but I'll take it from here!" he said running towards them as Bulma went and hid as Goku jumped out of the way as Blue kicked the chest make some of the treasure spill out.

"Ah you can run but your still going to die!" Blue yelled.

Zang growled and was going to help out Goku when he noticed something on the ground that caught his attention and quickly pocketed it before anyone notice and ran to help Goku as Goku dodged Blue attacks.

"Now it's over!" Blue said as Goku moved out of the way and Blue punched a hole in the wall Goku then jumped and kicked Blue in the face and Zang hit him in the gut and sent the man crashing to the ground.

"You insolent runts! You actually struck me!" he said sounding like they agreed not to hit him.

"Well duh!" Zang said.

"Get used to it were just getting started!" Goku said as Zang launched him in the air as Goku dodged his punch and punched Blue in the gut then dodged his kick as he jumped off a wall the strike Blue in the back of the head.

"Boy you sure do kiss the ground a lot" Goku said.

"That was amazing Goku seems even stronger than he was before the martial arts tournament" Krillin said.

"Well that's what you get for picking on people" Goku said sticking his tongue at Blue as they heard the man growl.

"My tooth is lose! My tooth is lose! You should not have done that!" he yelled standing back up, "you are a thorn in my side!"

"Ah thank you you're too kind" Zang said sarcastically.

"Time to pluck you two out!" he yelled glowing blue as Goku and Zang jumped back away from him he then began to growl as his muscles grew veins began to show and the blue energy swirled around him as his eyes glowed blue.

"No Goku Zang snap out of it! Listen to me! Don't look in his eyes! Don't look at him! Guys he's got some kind of strange powers that paralyzes you! He did it to Krillin!" Bulma yelled as Goku looked as Blue eyes glowed as he cringed.

"I can't move my arms! My whole body is frozen! What did you do to me!" Goku said.

"She said not to look moron!" Zang said as he cringed, "oh shit"

"Oh Goku!" Bulma said as Blue laughed.

"Have something to say? Your mumbling speak up" Blue said.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Goku said.

"Fine this might sting a little bit!" he said kicking Goku into Zang as they hit the roof then hit the ground hard.

"Stay with me we have a long way to go" Blue said kicking Goku as he bounced off the wall and hit Zang making them hit the ground.

"Relax you look a bit stiff you should enjoy life while you have it" Blue said.

"Screw you!" Zang yelled.

"I'm getting bored with your torso let's try the head!" Blue said as the place began to shake as Bulma screamed as the roof began to drop large rocks.

"Lousy weather were having and just when we were beginning to have fun oh well I guess we'll have to go to the breech version" he said reaching into his pocket and tossing a capsule as a shotgun came out and he caught it and pointed it at Goku and Zang.

"Alright kids this is how it will work I'm only going to say this once so pay attention you tell me where the dragon ball is and I don't blow their heads off! Start talking!" Blue said.

"Wait okay I'll tell you what you want to know according to my radar the dragon ball is in that pool over there!" Bulma said as Blue laughed.

"Extraordinary that is the last place I would have thought to look the Red Ribbon Army thanks you for your cooperation say goodbye to your friends they must be going" Blue said.

"No you can't hurt them! I told you where the dragon ball is now let them go!" Bulma yelled.

"You promised!" Krillin yelled.

"I did? Well I guess I lied! Well bye bye!" he said.

"How can they survive a gunshot! They can't! They're strong but they're only human! He'll shoot me next I just know it! How did I get into this mess it's just not fair! Look at me I'm just too beautiful to die!" Bulma screamed.

"Nice to see you care" Krillin said with an annoyed expression like the others.

"Open wide" Blue said as a rat ran bye making Blue scream and run drop the gun as the rat climbed on Goku and Zang.

"Hey I can move again" Goku said.

"That great Goku now your chance! Get him while he is distracted!" Bulma said.

"Kick him once in the head for me!" Krillin said.

"Why are you scared it's just a mouse" Goku said smiling.

"That wasn't a mouse! Did you see the size of its tail! I hate rodents!" Blue yelled.

"That mouse saved us stop crying a fight fair!" Goku said.

"Fairness is the last resort of the weak!" Blue said as his eyes glowed again as Goku charged and jabbed him in the eyes.

"My eyes! Oh you brat!" he yelled.

"I'm not a brat!" Goku yelled punching him and sent him into the wall and crashing to the ground out cold.

"Yeah! We did it we did it we did it!" Bulma said.

"Yay! Yay!" Krillin cheered as Goku and Zang made the peace sign as the cave shook again.

"Let's get the hell out of here this place is falling apart!" Krillin yelled.

Then then noticed the statue began to crack as it began falling apart as it explode and treasure flew out of it Bulma then ran towards it smiling as a cracked formed in the ground and she fell in.

"Bulma!" the group yelled running towards the crack as Bulma climbed out.

"It's a good thing you know how to climb" Goku said.

"We thought you were a goner for sure" Krillin said.

"I would have been if I waited for all of you to help!" Bulma yelled.

"Check it out guys I can't believe we did it! We found the treasure it's all ours!" Krillin said.

"What good is treasure if were not around to enjoy it let's go!" Bulma yelled running back to the water way they entered threw.

"What about the dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"Like I said before it's at the bottom of the pool but there's no time to get it now! Come on! Goku come on!" Bulma yelled.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up! I have to go after the dragon ball it might be my grandpas" Goku said.

"No Goku wait!" Bulma yelled as Zang ran after him and they dived into the pool.

"I don't believe it!" Krillin said.

"There is nothing we can do come on we can meet them outside!" Bulma said.

While swimming towards the bottom of the pool they saw more treasure at the bottom as a pirate hat and coat floated past them.

IIIIII

Bulma and the other reached back to the well they entered threw as they ran down the hall all screaming with the rocks hitting their heads ad began getting bumps on their heads, "we shouldn't be far from the sub!" Bulma yelled.

"Let's hope the submarine is still there!" Krillin yelled.

"If it's not we got a long way to swim!" Bulma yelled.

IIIII  
Goku and Zang were swimming past treasure chest full of gold and jewels as Goku lifted a rock as they fond the three-star dragon ball in a skull mouth as Goku tried to yank it out as Zang got annoyed at the sight and kicked the neck making Goku fly back with the dragon ball as they swam to the surface avoiding falling rocks as they rose out and gasped.

"Where are you? Come on it's got to be here?" Goku said.

"Where the hell is it!" Zang yelled helping him search.

IIIIII

Bulma and the others ran into the docking bay where the robot pirate attacked them as they ran to the other hall, "Guys I'm getting a cramp!" Krillin yelled.

"Movie it our you're going to be a permanent resident here!" Bulma yelled as the hall got blocked off blocking their only escape.

" Are you guys okay?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah I think so, what about the submarine?" Krillin said.

"I don't know I think it's still intact" Bulma said.

"Great! How are we opposed to get to it huh! We'll be crushed by rubble!" Krillin said.

"We can do it! If we stay here we'll be goners for sure! So buck up and follow my lead!" Bulma said as she hooped onto the mini sub.

"Quick untie us I'll get the engine started!" Bulma said.

"What about Goku and Zang? They've been gone a long time" Krillin said.

IIIII

"Not here" Goku said.

"Or here" Zang said tossing a boulder.

"Empty!" Goku said checking the unopened chest.

"Oh no what if that mean guy fell on top of it?" Goku asked as they saw the mouse, "hey mousy!" he said grabbing it as a boulder hit his head and broke in half, "boy we've been looking everywhere for you we better get out of this place come on you can ride with me little guy here it goes" Goku shut putting it in his mouse.

"There you got your mouse now let's get the hell out of here!" Zang yelled as they dived into the water.

IIII

"It's running! Fuel level is fine and were ready to go!" Bulma said.

"Where the hell are they the building about to collapse!" Krillin said as Goku and Zang were running down the hall.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"Zang get his ass here now!" May yelled.

"This is insane! Why did they have to go after that stupid ball! It's not going to do him any good dead!" Bulma yelled.

"Stop talking like they're not going to make it out! They'll be fine!" Krillin yelled.

"And how the hell do you know that huh! We barely made it out alive and we were running as fast as we could! Goku wasn't going to leave without that dragon ball!" Bulma yelled.

"Fine but what if it was you in there" Krillin said.

"I'd except you to make the same decision I'm making right now!" Bulma said closing the lid.

"No you wouldn't! You'd be shouting and screaming for us not to leave you!" May said.

"Were leaving now! I wish there was another option but there's not! If Goku and Zang were here they'd say the same thing!" Bulma said.

"Alright let's go!" Bulma said as they began to go down.

"Wait a minute there they are! They're okay!" Krillin said.

"Goku!" Bulma said as a rock hit Goku in the read but kept moving with the mouse in his mouth, "faster!"

"Let's go!" Zang yelled picking Goku up and jumped into the sub with the others.

"Let's go!" Bulma said closing the lid as they went down again.

Once underwater they drove the sub towards a underwater tunnel as they avoided falling rocks, "faster Bulma!" Krillin yelled as Goku took the mouse out of his mouth.

"How are you doing? That was scary wasn't it?" Goku said.

"Quite I'm trying to concentrate! We're not out of the water yet!" Bulma yelled as more boulder fell.

"Is it just my imagination or are the rocks getting bigger!" Krillin yelled.

"No they're getting bigger!" May said as rocks hit the sub making it shake as they avoided getting crushed by giant rocks.

"I'm too young to die!" Krillin yelled.

"It's blocked!" Bulma yelled as they saw their exit was block.

"Were done for!" Krillin yelled.

"Hey maybe we can got threw there" Goku said pointing to another tunnel.

"Great eye kid! Perfect this passage might lead to the surface! Hold on everyone were getting the hell out of here!" Bulma said.

"Are you sure about this? It looks like a tight fit" Krillin said as they drove the sub down the tunnel and occasionally got hit by small rocks, "well at least things can't get worse"

"No! You never say those words in a situation like this!" Azumuri yelled as the sub suddenly stopped.

"You were saying!" Bulma yelled as they all glared at Krillin.

"It's not fair!" Krillin said.

"What wrong?" Goku asked.

"Things just got worse!" Bulma said.

"Why aren't we moving! I don't see any bubble!" Krillin said.

"No power, sinking" Bulma said.

"It's not fair! What did I do to deserve this!" Krillin said as the sub hit the ground as Bulma began to cry "it's no fair! Why! Why!"

"I'm too beautiful to die!" Bulma cried.

"We must not panic guys" Zang said.

"We have to do something!" Bulma said.

"Krillin this is Mouse he saved mine and Zang life so make sure you take good care of him for him" Goku said handing the mouse to Krillin.

"What do I look like an animal trainer!" Krillin said.

"Now everyone take a deep breathe!" Goku said.

"Goku what the hell are you doing!" Bulma yelled.

"Ka-Me!"

"Is he nuts!" Bulma yelled.

"Ha!" he said as they all took deep breathes.

"Me-Ha!" he yelled blasting it threw the window as the sub began moving fast down the tunnel as everyone on board held their breathes till they escaped the cave and into the open ocean as they flew out of the ocean screaming and fell out of the sub.

"Nimbus!" Goku said as the cloud flew in and caught Goku and Team Elite threw out their vehicles capsules and boarded them as Goku caught Krillin and Bulma.

"It worked Goku!" Krillin said.

"Yay! We did it! Way to go we made it!" Bulma said as they all cheered and son were all on a beach relaxing after their 'adventure' as Zang felt into his pocket and smiled when he felt what he put in there was safe.

"Sure feels great to be back on land" Goku said.

"My sentiments exactly I sure am glad to have a friend like you" Bulma said.

"And you were going to leave him" Krillin said as Bulma gave him an annoyed expression, "to think we almost had it I could have been a millionaire all that treasure"

Bulma and May smiled as Bulma turned around to dig in her bikini bottom as May dug in her as the boys eyes widen.

"Bulma!" Krillin yelled.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Zang yelled as Bulma held up the biggest diamond they ever seen and May held up a necklace incrusted with diamonds.

"We picked up some souvenirs" Bulma said.

"What! How in the hell did you two get those?" Krillin asked.

"Just look at this diamond! Look at the size of this thing! It's huge!" Bulma said.

"Well that's amazing girls I'm glad you showed it to me for a minute I thought I would have to call you Mr. Bulma and May" Krillin said.

"It's bigger than the sun! this beauty would look great on an engagement ring don't cha think May?" Bulma asked holding it up to the sun.

"Yes it would! Oh I would love to have that on my finger" May said as the rest of Team Elite noticed Zang looking rather depressed.

"Oh I almost forgot about the dragon ball" Goku said digging in his shirt and pulled it out, "oh no! Three stars I really thought this was going to be my grandpa ball" Goku said putting it back.

"That wasn't the one you were looking for?" Bulma asked.

"No" Goku said.

"Are you going to continue looking for those things until you find the one that was your grandfather?" Bulma asked.

"That's right I'm not going to stop" Goku said.

"Fine but you will have to do it without me! I'm threw! No more crazy ass adventures!" Bulma yelled.

"I thought you liked looking for the dragon balls isn't that why you came along? You short of invited yourself" Goku said.

"I wouldn't have if you bothered to mention the Red Ribbon Army was trying to destroy you!" Bulma yelled.

"They weren't that tough look at how easy it was to defeat General Blue" Goku said.

"If that's your idea of fun great! Me I'd like to live long enough to enjoy my diamond!" Bulma said.

"Anyway why don't we continue this conversation back at Roshi place we even have transportation courtesy of the Red Ribbon Army" Krillin said pointing to two helicopters.

"I can't go anywhere until I get something to eat I'm starving maybe we can find food in one of these houses come on" Goku said pointing at the army huts.

"Alright we'll go inside to get some food and that's it this place gives me the creeps" Bulma said.

Once inside hey walked past a self as every but the two older Saiyans noticed the man hiding as they kept an eye on him.

"Hmmm doesn't seem to be much here" Bulma said.

"Headquarters to Blue Camp come in Blue Camp awaiting transmission respond immediately do you copy Blue Camp? Over" a man on the radio said.

"Hmm someone sounds mad" Chill said.

"This is a secure transmission awaiting reply request status report! Over"

"Where is that coming from?" Goku asked.

"This is RRA requesting Blue camp over!"

"RRA?" Goku said.

"The Red Ribbon Army!" Krillin and Bulma said.

"Our radar show the dragon ball is at your location can you confirm that over!"

"Over? Over what?" Goku said into the mike.

"It a term they use when they talk for example you camp is all dead RRA over" Zang said.

"Identify yourself soldier!" Android 9 aka Commander Red said.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Goku asked as Zang burst out laughing, "do you think this is a Ted?"

"This is not a person it's uh ahhhh!" Bulma screamed as Goku climbed on top of the controls.

"You idiot I am Android 9 and Supreme Commander Red!" he yelled.

"You have a funny face" Goku said as Zang fell onto the floor laughing.

"Attention!" 9 yelled.

"Stop shouting!" Goku yelled hitting it and making a pain screech for them.

"Who the hell does this guy think he is! Do you have any idea who your messing with!" 9 yelled.

"Nope" Goku said.

"It's true Goku here has been kept in captivity for a long time so he doesn't know about you lame head army dudes uh over" Zang said.

"I am the Red Ribbon Army!" 9 yelled.

"Ow!" Goku yelled as he began punching and bashing the controls.

"Goku you broke it and just pissed off the leader of the RRA but I don't recall him ever calling himself Android 9" Zang said.

"Goku are you crazy!" Krillin yelled.

"He was being too noisy" Goku said.

"Enough were leaving!" Bulma said.

"What about food?" Goku asked as they walked past the man hiding on the self.

"Starve!" Krillin said.

"Hey be nice he saved you ass and I'm hungry too" Zang said as they left.

Later Bulma and Krillin were in a helicopter as the others got onto their hover vehicles.

"Enough with the food! Come on let's go!" Bulma yelled as Goku left a hut with an arms full of food.

"Okay I'm ready! Are you sure you not hungry? They got plenty" he asked.

"I'll take an apple" Zang said as Bulma took off and Goku hopped on his cloud.

"Fly!" Goku said as they all headed for Roshi home.

"Here you go take it" Bulma said handing the diamond to Krillin, "I hope Master Roshi like it I'm offering it as confiscation for the submarine we destroyed do you think he'll go for it?"

"Are you kidding me Bulma this is fantastic he'll flip out" Krillin said.

"Oh with a jewel like that he can buy a million submarines or more" Bulma said as Krillin sniffed it, "now what are you doing?"

"You know making sure it wasn't made of glass" Krillin said.

Next to them they saw Bulma yelled and trying to chock Krillin but could hear over the helicopter as it flew funny with here flying and yelling at Krillin.

Soon they reached the island unaware that Blue was alive and following.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Master Roshi look who here! Master!" Turtle said to Roshi who was laughing and listening to a women exercise tape, "hey! Hey Master Roshi!" he yelled pulling off the ear piece Roshi had.

"Don't bother me when I'm exercising!" Roshi yelled.

"But Master I thought you wanted to know the kids are back!" Turtle said.

"Hello!" Goku said as they began to land.

"Hey were home!" Krillin said.

"Huh thank goodness they're all safe" Roshi said.

A few minutes later.

"What! Did I hear you right? Did I hear you say you're giving this to me!" Roshi yelled holding the baseball sized diamond.

"Yep" Bulma said.

"I'm cashing this in and donating every last ounce of this money to charity!" May said.

"Bless your heart baby" Zang said.

"But this thing must be worth a lot of money!" Roshi said.

"Yes sir I'd say over a billion zenie" Bulma said.

"B-b-billion zenie! Whoa that's a lot of gem! That would defiantly buy me a few exercise tapes why I don't even know if I can count that high Bulma" Roshi said.

"Nice to know you're going to do something worthwhile for it you know considering we almost died trying to get it" Krillin said sarcastically.

"That was just a theoretical example!" Roshi yelled.

"Yeah sure it was you old pervert" Zang said.

"Do you really think it's worth a whole lot?" Goku asked.

"Don't be silly of course it is! We're talking big bucks!" Krillin said.

"Well alright I was kind of partial to that submarine...you're not going to turn it around and ask for it back later are you!" Roshi yelled.

"I would never do that" Bulma said.

"Maybe I should hold onto it for safe keeping that way you're not tempted on something you don't really want to buy" Turtle said.

"Are you insinuating that I don't make sound financial decisions!" Roshi yelled.

"Yes" Turtle said.

"Why you no good! I'm going to buy myself a better turtle that what I'm going to do! I'll make soup out of you!" Roshi yelled as they heard a gun click and turned to see a blonde haired Launch with a gun pointed at them.

"She right especially since I'm the one holding the gun hand it over before someone gets hurt" Launch said.

"Hand over what Launch I already given my donations this year" Roshi said.

"Don't shoot I surrender!" Krillin said holding his hands up.

"Give it!" Launch said.

"Okay! Okay!" Roshi said.

"Who the hell is that?" Bulma asked.

"Launch" Goku said.

"Thanks" Launch said a Roshi handed her the diamond.

"Launch? Yeah you meet her before remember? Goku said.

"But she nice" Bulma said as Launch began shooting at them as Goku and Bulma danced around dodging bullets.

"Hands up and shut up!" Launch yelled as everyone had their hands up, "and that complete are transaction!" she said getting into the helicopter and taking off "later!"

"She getting away with the diamond! We got to find a way to stop her!" Bulma said.

"You got a capsule for that do ya because if you do I'd love to see it" Krillin said.

"Don't you have any special powers or something you can use to get her back here!" Bulma yelled at Roshi.

"Sorry it doesn't work that way if it did I'd be the luckiest man alive" Roshi said.

"So that's it we just give up?" Bulma said.

"Not at all we just have to wait for her to sneeze again she'll turn back into the nice Launch and bring the diamond back" Krillin said.

"Right she'll be back next millennium" Roshi said.

"It's hopeless" Bulma said.

"No that diamond is mine! I want it! Bring it back! It's not fair!" Roshi yelled.

"Master please control yourself!" Turtle said.

"It's okay Master I'll go get you another one" Goku said.

"No that's impossible!" Roshi yelled.

'Well maybe it can wait after all you don't find a ring like this every day do you?' Zang thought looking at the ring in his hand that he picked up from the pirates treasure that he was going to give to May as an engagement ring but decided to wait as Roshi continued to yell and Blue was around the corner of the house waiting to make his move.

A.N. Please Review!


	29. Penguin Village

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Penguin Village

'What a beautiful sight like little white cotton balls in the sky I'd like to pluck one down and barrier my face in it!' Roshi thought as he looked out the window at several hanging panties while behind him the others sat behind him at the table drinking juice.

"I lost my dream somewhere between the ocean and the bottom of this glass" Krillin said.

"That pretty deep but is that just you talking or the fruit punch?" Bulma said.

'She loves me not, she loves me! She loves me not, she loves me! She loves me not' Roshi thought.

"Goku are you ready for some time off?" Turtle asked.

"Sure after I find grandpa four-star ball" Goku said with his mouth full.

"Azumuri your turn" Zang said as Azumuri smacked Goku in the back of the read.

"What has Reyoto said before?" Azumuri asked.

"Shallow before I speak" Goku said.

"Good boy" Azumuri said patting his head.

"Suit yourself Goku but me I'm going home no more adventures oh which reminds me can I burrow your airplane?" Bulma asked Roshi as he was reaching for the panties.

"Sure you don't mind retrieving my diamond from Launch first" Roshi said.

"That's impossible I can't get the diamond back I need transportation" Bulma said.

"We can always work out another arrangement" he said.

"Forget about it!" Bulma yelled.

"Old pervert I hope karma hits you hard" May said.

"Hey do you smell something funny?" Goku asked.

"Ew! Who did that!" May said.

"Sorry" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah I forgot you don't have a nose" Goku said.

"I can take you to the shore but it might take me awhile" Turtle said.

"Great I have been reduced to traveling by turtle!" Bulma said.

"Oh Master Roshi will you keep one more dragon ball for me?" Goku asked.

"Certainly" Roshi said.

"I think were forgetting something anyone holding these balls are a target for the Red Ribbon Army" Krillin said.

"I am a master warrior any attack on me would be folly" Roshi said.

All of the sudden as Goku was handing Roshi the dragon ball blue robes flew from all directions and began tying up everyone in the room.

"Master Roshi were being attacked!" Krillin said trying to get free from the robe around him.

"What are these things!" Bulma said.

"Robe obviously but they're being controlled by psychic abilities" Azumuri said.

"I can't move!" Goku said.

"That the point! He doesn't want us to move!" Zang said.

"I'll get us out!" Goku said as the rope wrapped around his tail and the other Saiyan as they fell over, "this is heavy" Goku said dropping the dragon ball.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing!" Roshi yelled.

"It's our tails this bastard knows are weakness so now were powerless to get free" Zang said as Blue entered the room.

"It's you!" Goku said.

"You can't be here!" Bulma said.

"You're dead!" Krillin said as Blue laughed.

"Who the hell are you?" Roshi asked.

"Someone you should fear old man" Blue said.

"You're not scary! You're sick!" Roshi yelled.

"On the contrary I've never felt better ah what a beautiful sight the dragon ball like your fate is now in my hands" Blue said picking up the dragon ball off the floor.

"Bastard!" Chill growled.

"Now why do I get the feeling there is something you're not telling me? Oh yes the other dragon balls you do have more tucked away somewhere don't you? Where are they?" Blue said as he began looking around "ah ha yes" he said approaching the closet and opening it to find different colored turtle shells on hangers.

"No!" Goku said.

"Hmmm here" he said picking up Bulma bag and opened it, "oh perfect they're even gift wrapped"

"You maniac! Why the hell are you so interested in collecting the dragon balls anyway!" Bulma yelled.

"Who can say Android 9 purpose is his own I simply been ordered to retrieve them but you don't need to concern yourself with any of this my dear after all what is there really to worry about when you're dead" Blue said activating a bomb and setting it on the floor, "the explosive set to detonate in five minutes that should allow plenty of time to try and save yourselves but not enough to succeed, now hold still money tails a blood sample is needed" Blue said pulling out a vial and a syringe and approached May.

"Stay away from her!" Zang yelled as Blue eyes glowed and Team Elite were all frozen still grunting.

"I was made aware of your team talents and I came prepared for that" Blue said stabbing the syringe into Naomi thigh as she cried out as he filled it with her blood and transfer it to a vial as he pulled out another syringe.

"Can't have the bloods mixed now the Time Breakers want nothing but your pure blood" Blue said stabbing the needle into Zang arm as he growled and his blood was taken as Blue filled a vial and cap it.

"Four down many more to go starting with your last two friends, so long kiddies" Blue said leaving the house as he tossed a capsule as a helicopter emerged.

"Hey wait you don't want to kill us I can help you find all the other dragon balls" Bulma said.

"Bulma have you lost your damn mind!" Krillin yelled.

"I don't need the help of a little girl, please" he said.

"How about an old man!" Roshi said as Zang used his tail to smack the back of Roshi head.

"Master Roshi!" Turtle yelled.

"Shut it pervert!" Zang growled.

"Bye wish I can stick around to watch but I'm late to collect my award" Blue said closing the lid to the helicopter as it took off.

"Help me! Help me!" Bulma cried as Krillin just cried as Goku and the other struggled to break free.

"Three minute!" Goku said.

"This is it! We're never going to make it!" Bulma said.

"Master Roshi please do something you can save us right!" Krillin said.

"Well here's a technique I haven't tried yet!" Roshi said.

"Then do it already!" Azumuri yelled.

"You can do it Master!" Krillin said.

"You got two minutes!" Turtle said as Roshi grunted then ended up farting as the others fell over.

"Ugh!" May and Bulma said.

"Nasty old pervert" Zang said.

"Hey what's up in the sky?" Goku said as they saw something approaching fast.

"It's Launch! That girl got some timing doesn't she!" Roshi said.

"Hurry up fly faster!" May yelled.

"Come on land that thing!" Zang yelled as the helicopter landed and blue haired Launch looked over at the screaming people.

"Oh I didn't know we were having a party" Launch said coming inside, "hey you're never going to believe what I found isn't it beautiful? What do you think?" She asked holding out the diamond but failed to noticed all the tied up growling and struggling people on the ground.

"Hello! Earth to Launch there's a bomb!" Bulma yelled.

"We're going to die!" Krillin said.

"Is this a new game? Where you get the blue rope?" Launch asked.

"Yeah it's called stay alive!" Bulma yelled.

"Quick grab the box and throw it out of the house!" Roshi yelled.

"Why is there a clock on the floor?" Launch asked picking up the bomb.

"That's no clock it's a high explosive bomb!" Bulma yelled.

"Oh I left this house slick and span and I don't appreciate things being left out!" Launch said struggling to hold up the bomb.

"Launch I'm serious this is no joke!" Bulma yelled.

"Launch there's no time just unite me fast!" Goku said.

"This rope is so tight!" Launch said trying to untie it.

"There's this new invention it's call a knife!" Roshi yelled.

"We got less than a minute to live! No pressure!" Bulma said.

"This knife a bit dull but it's all I got" Launch said cutting at the robes.

"Faster!" Goku said.

"We only got ten seconds!" Krillin yelled.

"Just get my tail lose!" Goku said as Launch cut him free, "thank you!" he said running towards the bomb picking it up and throwing it out the window and into the air as it exploded seconds later.

"Oh thank god" Chill said.

"Finally I'm out! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Zang yelled hopping out the window.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Where are you two going?" Krillin asked.

"Be careful" Turtle said.

"Don't worry were going to get the dragon balls back!" Goku said.

"And make sure those blood samples don't fall into the Time Breakers hands!" Zang said hopping onto the cloud with Goku.

"Go catch that twerp boys! Make Roshi proud!" Roshi yelled.

"Screw you pervert!" Zang yelled as they took off.

"Of all the mean dirty tricks oh I can't believe it and right here at lunch time!" Goku said.

"Goku if he lets the Time Breakers get that DNA were in deep shit! Reyoto and Naomi already had theirs samples stolen and we can't let these ones fall into their hands!" Zang said.

"Faster Nimbus!" Goku said as they flew faster as they spotted something up ahead, "there's something up ahead, it's got to be him!"

"There he is!" Zang said.

"Faster!" Goku said as Blue ship took off fast, "you not getting away that easy!"

"Come on Nimbus faster!" Zang said as they caught up next to Blue as Goku stuck his tongue at the man.

"Give me my dragon balls!" Goku said.

"And those blood samples!" Zang said Blue ship then took off faster as they began zoom fast around the earth pass the atmosphere as Blue control blew out as it began spinning out of control as they reentered the atmosphere.

"We're not letting you out of our sights!" Goku said as they chased Blue over a strange island as Zang sensed something different in the air as Goku grab his Power Pole, "caught you! Ready to give up now! Alright you asked for it! Power Pole Extend!" he then swung down as Blue dodged the whack and took off again.

"Stop running you coward!" Zang yelled as Blue stopped all of the sudden.

"Well maybe he's giving up?" Goku said as Blue hit the boosters and the flame came out at them knocking Goku and Zang off Nimbus and Blue crashed into a mountain.

"Bad man but great fireworks!" Goku said.

"There is no way the DNA could survive an explosion like that so we postponed the Time Breakers plans for now, oh by the way Goku were still falling" Zang said as they fall towards a house as they spun around and landed on their feet in front of a girl with purple hair and glasses and two flying green haired alien things with wings.

"Uh" Zang said breaking the awkward silence.

"Hello!" Arale said.

"Hoa hoa hoy you!" the two Gatchan said.

"Huh? Oh hi!" Goku said.

"Hello" Zang said as he checked his watch.

'Did we end up in another universe? The sun has a firkin face and smiling at us, there are flying green fairy things and all the house look like something from a cartoon! Where the hell am I!' Zang thought.

A.N. Where has Zang and Goku ended up? Have they accidently stumbled upon another universe and if so can Zang get Goku back to his universe without corrupting time? Find out and review for the next chapter!


	30. Strange Visitors of Penguin Village

Thank you Guest for that nice review it does take me a while to get these done with school and all (I'm in college if some of you think it's summer who got school during the summer?) Anyway I will not stop until every last chapter is done so keep reading and keep enjoying!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Strange Visitors of Penguin Village

'The laughing sun gives me the creeps' Zang thought as the sun laughed.

"Hello what are your names?" Arale asked.

"I'm called Goku"

"And I'm Zang"

"My name is Arale" she said as Zang noticed her name on both her shirt and hat, "and this is Gatchan One and Two"

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" the Gatchans said.

"Wow what strange little birds" Goku said.

"I have no idea what they are" Zang said.

"Would you like to come play with us for a while?" Arale asked.

"That sounds like a lot of fun but we can't right now we have to find the dragon balls" Goku said.

"And make sure the samples are destroyed" Zang said.

"Oh and what is a dragon balls?" Arale asked.

"Hey Nimbus cloud hurry back!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in and Goku and Zang hopped onto it and took off.

"Cool! Wait for me!" Arale said as Zang noticed the girl ran faster than an average girl and had no kai presences.

'Hmmm maybe no one in this place has a kai presences? Or maybe there is more to this girl than meets the eye' Zang thought as the reach the mountain Blue crashed on.

"I could have sworn he crashed somewhere on this mountain" Goku said.

"He did keep your eyes open" Zang said as they saw smoke.

"There it is but there doesn't look like there's much left of the plane I hop the dragon balls are safe" Goku said as Blue made a quick escape with the bag full of the dragon balls and the two samples and Zang and Goku landed by the plane wreck and checked the scrap pile for the dragon balls and samples.

"Find anything?" Zang asked moving some of the metal away.

"Nope that's not it, this is really strange Zang there's no sign of the balls anywhere not a single one or the bag everything gone including the bad man" Goku said.

"Dammit! That means he escaped and got the stuff with him!" Zang growled.

"I know you're around here somewhere!" Goku said.

"Yay!" They heard Arale and the two Gatchans say as they turned to see they running to them fast.

"Gee you guys are really fast did you run all the way here?" Goku asked.

"Yes!" Arale said.

"Damn!" Zang said.

"Incredible! You're as fast as my Nimbus cloud maybe faster! Who did you train with?" Goku said.

"No one I just like to run its fun" she said.

"Wow" Zang said.

"You know you two don't need all this junk we have a playground" Arale said.

"We're not here to play were looking for a bad man he took my dragon balls" Goku said.

"And two samples he forced from my girlfriend and I" Zang said.

"That's horrible!" Arale said.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in and he and Zang hopped on.

"I'd be happy to look for those balls and sample if you need a hand" Arale said.

"Really you wouldn't mind doing that for us?" Goku asked.

"Sure would you mind giving me and ride on your cloud" Arale said.

"Yeah no problem if it lets you" Goku said as she hopped on and didn't sink threw as the two Gatchans sat on it with no problem, "oh you guys have defiantly been good"

"Of course let's go" Arale said.

"You heard her lets go fly!" Goku said as Nimbus took off making Arale hat fly off, "isn't this fun or what?"

"Yes!" Arale said.

"Go Nimbus go!" Goku said as they did spins and spirals in the air "fly!"

"Goku as much as I love flying we need to search for that General Blue!" Zang said.

"Hey look there's Akane and Taro" Arale said as they saw an orange hair girl below with a cop.

"Who?" Goku said.

'Why does that girl remind me of Bulma?' Zang thought as they flew down next to the, as Arale and the two Gatchans jumped off.

"Hi Arale" Akane said.

"Hi!" Arale said.

"And who is this? I don't believe I ever seen you two before and hello strange" she said making flirt eyes at Zang.

"They're just visiting they're names are Goku and Zang" Arale said.

"Hello nice to meet you" Goku said.

"Hey" Zang said.

"Are they friends of yours?" Taro asked.

"Yes we've been having lots of fun haven't we guys?" Arale said.

"Yeah you bet" Goku said.

'Yeah and I ended up babysitting three additional kids and I'm not sure two of them are kids!' Zang thought eyeing the Gatchans.

"Hi you were flying very fast do you have a permit for that cloud?" Taro asked.

"A permit? Dude he's twelve and this cloud is a part of nature you don't need a damn permit for something that was created naturally" Zang said.

"Akane here has the coolest scooter in town" Arale said.

"My ride is nothing compared to this beauty what do you call it?" Akane asked.

"It's called the Flying Nimbus" Goku said.

"It's neato it even does tricks and stuff you should try it" Arale said.

"Would you mind? I've never sat on a cloud before" Akane said.

"Sure but you should probably be careful" Goku said as she climbed on then fell through, "never mind"

"Yeah the cloud pick about who it gives rides" Zang said.

"Ow what did I do wrong?" Akane asked.

"I don't know but it must have been bad" Goku said.

"What!" Akane said.

"Only people with clean minds and heart can ride aboard the Nimbus cloud" Goku said as Taro laughed.

"What are you laughing at you think this is funny!" Akane said.

"You are so busted!" Taro laughed.

"Oh yeah then why don't you try it!" Akane said making him stop laughing.

"My pleasure!" he said jumping over the cloud and sank threw and hit the ground as Akane laughed.

"Looks like your star is a little tarnish Taro I thought you were apposed to be perfect" Akane said.

"But I'm the police!" Taro said.

"So are policeman the ones that go out and try to catch the bad people?" Goku asked.

"That' are job son" Taro said.

"Were looking for a bad person too maybe you've seen him" Goku said.

"Who? Is it someone really dangerous like a bank robber?" he asked.

"I don't know but he's a member of the Red Ribbon Army" Goku said.

"A general at that" Zang said.

"Did you say Red Ribbon Army!" he said.

'Yep I'm in the same universe all right, but why the hell the sun has a face here I will never know' Zang thought.

"The Red Ribbon Army is here in Penguin Village!"

"Yeah" Goku said as the guy screamed ran into his car and took off speeding.

"What was all that about?" Akane said.

"Taro?" Arale said.

"To put it simply the RRA are very dangerous men and they are not to be messed with" Zang said hopping back on the cloud with Goku and their other three passengers and took off into the air.

"This is strange it's almost like he disappeared into thin air" Goku said as they saw a wrecked car and three policeman below.

"Oh look there's Taro" Arale said as they flew down as she jumped off, "hey Taro are you okay? What happened?"

"It was terrible we tried to apprehend him but he's unstoppable!" Taro said.

"So I was right! The bad man is still alive!" Goku said.

"And he still has your dragon balls and the samples!" Zang said.

"Which way did he go?" Goku asked.

"Straight just follow the sirens" Taro said.

"Thanks for your help policeman!" Goku said as he and Zang took off.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Arale said running after them.

"Okay you I know you're around here somewhere!" Goku said as they flew down the road unknowing passing him as he hid in the bushes.

Just as he was back on the road Arale crashed into the police car and sent Blue flying and crash a few miles away.

"Ugh I don't want to go to school today mommy" Blue said lying on the ground next to his destroyed car as he looked up to see Arale.

"Hello" she said.

"I don't suppose you have a spare tire?" he asked.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as Blue heard a munching sound and looked up to see the Gatchans were eating metal parts of the car.

"Oh!" they both said now full.

"Don't worry about that I will find you some more food" Arale said.

"I'm not hungry thank you I don't think I'll ever eat again" Blue said in shock.

"Yoo-hoo yoo-hoo" Arale said tapping on his arm.

"Hmmm?"

"Yum" she said holding out a pink piece of crap with a smiling face on it on a stick before him.

"What the hell the matter with you! Get that ugly thing out of my face I don't know where it's been!" Blue said.

"Zero fat tasty" she said.

"Do you have any idea what your holding! It has a face! Get away from me all of you get away!" Blue screamed.

"Maybe you'll like to try a different flavor" Arale said as the two Gatchans flew down with a massive turd with legs standing on their head with arms and smiling as Blue eyes widen as he took off running.

IIIIII

Goku and Zang were flying down the road when they stopped in front of a very large headed man quickly asked if he's seen Blue got a head shake then took off again asking every person they came across with they'd seen Blue but kept getting the same answer until they ran into Arale and the Gatchans coming down the road.

"Any luck finding that bad man?" Arale asked.

"No nothing yet if only we had a way to find him" Goku said.

"Yeah that be helpful" Zang said.

"Hey wait I do have something we can use!" Goku said digging into his shirt and pulled out the radar, "Bulma built this to find the dragon balls and if he still has mine then wherever they that's where he is too!" he said pressing the button several times but it didn't come one.

"Why isn't it turning on?" Zang asked.

"Oh no it's broken again! I guess we'll have to take it back home and ask Bulma to repair it oh by the way do you know where we are?" Goku said.

"No but it's pretty" Arale said.

"No not here the whole place we were cashing that RR guy so fast we didn't look where we were going do you have any idea how we can get back to Master Roshi island?" Goku asked.

"No I sure don't" Arale said.

"Oh no how can we get the radar fixed Zang if we can't get home" Goku said.

"Are you sure it's broken?" Arale asked.

"Yes" Goku said.

"Then that means a doctor can fix it" Arale said.

"Really? That's great do you know where one lives?" Goku asked.

"Yep" Arale said.

"Uh huh, uh huh!" the Gatchans said.

Soon they were all ridding on Nimbus till they approached a house where man was working on a plane, "here! Arale said as the Nimbus cloud stopped in front of the house.

"What? What in the world is that? I've never seen those boys before maybe it's two long lost relatives your side" Senbei Norimaki said to his wife.

"I have a cousin with a tail but neither one of them looks like her" Midori Norimaki said with a baby floating by her head with the name Turbo on his bib.

"There he is he's the doctor" Arale said pointing at Senbei as Goku ran towards Midori.

"Uh Goku" Zang said.

"Hey there! I mean Hello how are you?" Goku said.

"Fine and you?" Midori said.

"Goku over there" Arale whispered and pointed to Senbei.

"Are you his wife?" Goku asked as Zang hit him on the head.

"It's the other way around moron! You mean 'is this your wife?' man I have my work cut out for me!" Zang growled.

"Sir we were wondering if you could repair this" Arale said as Zang handed him the dragon radar.

"Okay your watch?" Senbei said.

"No sir it's a dragon radar" Goku said.

"Dragon radar?" Senbei said.

"You hunt dragons with this thing?" Midori said.

"Dragon balls there are seven in all and the radar helps me find them" Goku said.

"For the record they are not a part of a real dragon they small orange crystal ball like objects with stars on them" Zang said.

"That's fine but I need to know how it works what makes it tick?" Senbei asked.

"I believe it works by detecting unique energy signature emitted by certain objects" the floating baby Turbo said by Senbei head as Zang eyes widen at both the sight of a floating baby and one with a vocabulary like that.

"Oh yeah" Senbei said.

'What kind of place am I in! There is walking shit with faces walking around in different sizes and colors! A laughing sun with a face! Floating green hair kid things! A firkin floating baby with an IQ higher than Bulma and a little girl with no kai signature! Did I die and end up in a backwards universe!' Zang thought.

"Well first I need to get inside the machine to make a diagnostics parcel" he said setting in on a bench and pulled out a screw driver and began opening it, "it construction looks simple enough" he said pulling off the back as his eyes widen and he gasped, "what in the hell is that! I've never seen anything like this before! Look at all the colors! It's really high-tech who could design such a thing!"

"A girl name Bulma made it" Goku said.

"A girl! You say a little girl made this complex machine! That's impossible!"

"Well she no little girl she sixteen I believe" Zang said as more shock hit Senbei, "well anyway I'm Zang and this is Goku"

"I'm Senbei, this is my way Midori and this is Turbo"

"Do you think you can fix it Senbei?" Goku asked.

"Fix it? He'll make it as good as new Senbei is an electronics genius" Midori said.

"There's nothing to worry about my boy Senbei Norimaki put the possible in impossible" he said as his facial features changed to a more serious as Zang and Goku turned around.

"Zang how did he do that?" Goku whispered.

"I have no idea! Everything on this backwards island is confusing!" Zang said as they looked back around to see he was back to normal and working on Bulma radar.

'Hmm let's see this little whatchamacallit is red that must mean it's important yep defiantly leave that in okay pieces of cake' Senbei thought.

"Let sit down this is going to be awhile" Zang said as they sat under an umbrella at a table with Arale and the Gatchans.

"Are you okay papa?" Turbo asked.

"Yes yes everything wonderful son" Senbei said.

"Goku Zang, please tell me more about the dragon balls" Arale said.

"There are seven magic balls like this" Goku said making the shape with his hands, "they have great power and if you collect all of them you can ask for one wish to come true" Goku said.

"Wow!" Arale said as the Gatchans said something Zang couldn't understand.

"Hey kids hungry? Here are some snack to tie you over" Midori said coming out with a tray, "here you go Arale" she said handing her a bottle with an orange liquid inside but Zang had a feeling it wasn't juice "Gatchans this is yours" she said handing them a huge pull with what look to be a metal parts.

'They eat metal too why am I not surprised' Zang thought.

"Goku Zang I made some fresh baked cookie have as many as you want" she said setting a large plate of cookies in front of them.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"Yes thank you very much" Zang said as he and Goku noticed what Arale and the Gatchans were eating as the Gatchans ate away at their metal with loud crunches as Arale drank from the bottle.

'Now I'm wondering if theses cookie are safe to eat' Zang thought as Goku put on in his mouth and chewed away confirming they must be normal as Zang had one.

"Ugh" Senbei said, 'this isn't going to work it's just too complicated but how can I tell them that without looking foolish?'

'Papa in trouble I should help' Turbo thought as Zang saw Turbo point his fingers as they glowed as the radar began working again.

'No way the baby can fix things with a point of his fingers! Man I really need a vacation!' Zang thought.

"Huh?" Senbei said.

"You did it papa you fixed it congratulations" Turbo said.

"Huh I did? I mean of course I did yes" Senbei said as Goku just finished explaining to Midori what the dragon balls did.

"What an incredible story I had no idea such power even existed it's just so fabulous tell me Arale if you had the dragon balls what would you wish for?" Midori asked.

"I'd wish for a pony, a sugarplum tree, a rainbow that never ends and a floor that changes colors everyday" she said.

"Arale don't you remember? I told you the dragon balls can only give you one wish" Goku said.

"How come?" Arale asked.

"I don't know I guess that's the way that they were made" Goku said.

"I'm finished!" Senbei said.

"Really! Super!" Goku said.

"Wow you did it Senbei it's fixed!" Arale said.

"For you" Senbei said handing the radar to Goku.

"Nice" Goku said.

'I just hope it's really fixed' Senbei thought a Goku hit the button as three dragon ball showed up on the screen.

"It's working again! It's great Senbei thanks" Goku said as the Gatchans and Arale cheered.

"Ah ha! Senbei you are a genius!" he laughed.

'I think little Turbo there may be the smartest being on this whole planet and he's only two maybe younger' Zang thought.

"What's this?" Goku said.

"What's the matter?" Midori asked.

"The radar shows that a dragon ball nearby" Goku said.

"Weird it's right around the corner of the house" Zang said.

"Look I found one surprise" Arale said picking up a small berry.

"No dragon balls are bigger" Goku said.

"Aw really?" Arale said.

"Huh this way" Goku said as the three turned the corner, "it should be somewhere around here I think the dragon ball should be somewhere around here"

"Wait it's inside the house now?" Zang said as they headed inside.

"Almost there" Goku said as they went down a hall and entered a bathroom, "wow that looks like Master Roshi favorite chair"

"There's no sigh of a dragon ball anywhere in here let's keep looking" Goku said closing the door unaware that Blue hung on the celling.

"Let's try down here" Goku said as they went around the corner, "who wait a minute!" Goku said as they went back around and Zang noticed the bathroom door open.

"The signal really strong in here" Goku said as they entered a kitchen.

"Hmmm" Zang said eyeing a table with a cloth over it and peeked under to see no one.

"Maybe it's in this box" Goku said approaching a fridge and opening as they saw Blue as he closed it.

"Huh!" Goku said opening it again as Goku and Blue screamed.

"You!" Zang yelled about to grab his guns as Blue grabbed Arale and held a knife to her.

"How about we all head outside" Blue said as they went back outside with Goku and Zang growling.

"He has Arale" Midori said.

"Looks like you made a new friend" Blue said.

"You leave her alone!" Goku yelled.

"Easy" he said holding the knife between her eyes, "this knife is very sharp I'd hate for my hand to slip"

"You bastard!" Zang growled.

"Let her go!" Goku yelled as Zang noticed Senbei and the other didn't looked panic at all.

'I don't like these odds' Blue thought.

"If any of you even moves a muscle the girl gets it understand" Blue said.

"Listen mister whoever you are I wouldn't do that if I were you it's a very bad idea" Senbei said.

"I'm the only one with the bad ideas around here friend and believe me you don't want me to use one" Blue said.

"No that's not what I meant" Senbei said.

"What the matter with you people!" Blue yelled not seeing anyone of Arale family members panicking at all or even concerned.

Blue then noticed Arale licking the knife as he screamed and let her go.

"Alright you big bully give me back my dragon balls right now!" Goku yelled walking towards him.

"And those samples!" Zang yelled as Blue used the eyes glow freeze thing again freezing Goku and Zang.

"What! What are you doing!" Goku yelled.

"Not again! Bastard that is a dirty trick!" Zang yelled.

"Goku Zang what did he do to you two?" Senbei asked.

"He froze our bodies again!" Goku said.

"What!"

"It's a power he has!" Zang growled.

"They can't defend themselves" Midori said.

"I can't move! I'm frozen!" Goku said.

"Neither can I genus!" Zang growled.

"Boys calm down there has to be an explanation" Senbei said.

"Papa that man has powers' Turbo said.

"Goku Zang is this man a friend of yours?" Midori asked.

"He's a bad man he took my dragon balls and stabbed Zang and May with a needle and stole their blood" Goku said as Midori gasped.

"You two are gelatin for punishment when will you learn there is nothing you can possess that I cannot take away not even your precious little radar" he said snatching Goku radar from his hand.

"That's mine! That's mine give it back to me!" Goku yelled.

"Excuse me but that really does belong to the boy" Senbei said.

"You have been very passive this far do yourself a favor and don't mess it up right now" Blue said heading towards the plane, "oh I'm in a hurry so I better fly"

"No problem sir but I haven't finished the interments yet" Senbei said.

"Hmm why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" Blue said throwing the bag into the plane, "oh that's right oh how silly of me I almost forgot the most important thing of all" he said approaching Goku and Zang, "I can't go away without a goodbye fist!" he said punching Goku and Zang in the face and sent them rolling and hitting the ground.

"Oh boys!" Senbei said.

"Oh that did not tickle" Zang muttered into the grass.

Blue then quickly slice a tree and pulled the top part off as he approached Goku and Zang on the ground.

"Why are you doing this!" Goku grunted.

"Killing time before my flight" Blue said.

"No!" Goku said.

"Die!" Blue said.

"Oh! Arale quick it's playtime honey go and show the bad man how you play tag!" Senbei said.

"Yay tag!" Arale said.

Blue stopped laughing when he heard Arale laughing as she ran towards him, "oh no"

"Tag your it!" Arale said jumping and kicking him into the air as Zang and Goku eyes widen as he went flying, "yeah that was a good one!" she said jumping over the fence and running where Blue was flying, "now for the best part!"

Blue was coming down as Arale ran under him and jumped up and headed-butted him back into the air as she jumped up again and head-butted him again.

"That girl not human" Zang said.

"I guess he didn't need a plane at all" Senbei said as Blue flew off into the distances.

"Great frozen and we still can't move" Zang growled as Turbo floated over them and pointed his finger at them as they could feel control over their bodies again.

"Hey look we can move again!" Goku said.

"Wow that is an interesting power you go their Turbo" Zang said as they saw Arale run back laughing.

"I'm here! Good your both well again" Arale said.

"Where is he?" Goku asked.

"I don't know he hasn't come down yet silly" Arale said.

"Huh he's still up in the sky?" Goku said.

"Maybe in space by that hit" Zang said.

"I sure hope he took a snack" Senbei said.

"Your one of the strongest people I've ever met!" Goku said.

"Thank you but I'm nothing compared to the Gatchans" Arale said.

"Ah!" the both said as the two antennas on both their heads shot out four purple beams on the tree lying on the ground as it ended up burnt crisp.

"Whoa that's incredible!" Goku said.

"Wa ha!" they both said.

"Oh that was nothing trust me they must be tired you must catch them on a good day" Arale said.

"I thought I was strong I never knew there was so much I can't do I guess I need to start training harder" Goku said.

"That a boy Goku" Zang said ruffling his hair.

"Hey I almost forgot about the dragon balls!" Goku said as he and Zang ran to the plane and he climbed in, "here they are! Prefect!" he said as he dug threw it as hos yeyes widen as he looked in the plane, "oh no the dragon radar! It's missing!"

"Wait a minute he didn't have the radar when Arale hit him so if it's not here than he has it on him" Zang growled.

"How are we going to find him again I should have never let him take it!" Goku said.

"We were frozen there was nothing we could do Goku" Zang said.

"That guy still has the radar and without it I can't get back home looks like were stuck here" Goku said.

"Oh don't be sad I can make you a new one if you want" Turbo said.

"Y-you can? But how?" Goku asked.

"Papa may I please have a few parts of your airplane?" Turbo asked.

"Sure son are you sure you can make a dragon radar?" Senbei asked.

"I saw the one you fixed" he said pointing his fingers as some parts of the airplane flew off.

"That's a little more than a few parts son" Senbei said.

"How does he do that!" Goku said as all the pieces came together and a new radar emerged as Turbo held it in front of him.

"Here" he said handing it to Goku as he pushed the button and they saw it working.

"No firkin way" Zang said.

"It's working! Thank you very much!" Goku said.

"You're welcome" Turbo said.

"Ah ha ha that's my boy alright a genius just like his old man" Senbei said.

'I'd say he's beyond your level old man' Zang thought.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku called as the cloud flew down in front of them.

"Nice timing" Zang said.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us" Goku said.

"Yes thank you" Zang said.

"You should think about joining the martial arts tournament next year it would be great!" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" Arale said.

"Oh wait I almost forgot! Give me that bag!" Zang said as he dug threw it, "ah ha! Here they are!" Zang said holding out the samples as he felt something as the blood samples were snatched from his hands as he and the others looked over to see Black Hood.

"You! You're the one who hurt Reyoto and Naomi!" Goku yelled.

"Thanks for the samples brats" he said holding them up as he dissapered.

"No!" Zang yelled.

"Quick Zang let's go!" Goku said as they hopped on the cloud and took off, "goodbye!"

"Yeah bye! Hope to see you soon!" Zang said.

'Dammit! How can I be so carless! Now they got four samples now! I sure hope the others can avoid letting more samples fall into the Time Breakers hands' Zang thought.

IIIII  
"There you are Blue" hood said seeing Blue in a telephone both with the radar in the middle of the Egypt desert.

"Sir I am so sorry!" Blue said.

"Don't worry I got what you failed to hand to me" he said holding up the samples.

"Please forgive me sir!"

"Quite! It's not my job to determine the fate of you so I'll let Andriod 9 handle that decision so we better get going" he said.

A.N. Please Review.


	31. The Land of Korin

Chapter Thirty: The Land of Korin

"Looks like the dragon ball stopped moving at least" Goku said as he checked the radar.

"Hmm if I were to guess I'd say the dragon ball somewhere in that forest" Zang said as they flew over it.

"We should be getting close to it now" Goku said.

"Help me!" Upa yelled.

"Huh? What?" Goku said.

"Look there an airplane by that huge tower" Zang said remembering where exactly that tower lead to.

"Throw it up here!" Yellow yelled as they saw him holding Upa on the side as Yellow eyes widen when he saw Goku and Zang.

"Hey I've seen a symbol like that before" Goku said.

"Yep and what does it mean Goku?" Zang said trying to get Goku to use his head.

"I know! It's a plane for the Red Ribbon Army!" Goku said.

"And just who the hell are you two!" Yellow said firing at them as Goku jumped onto the plane and punched Yellow out of the plane and dropped Upa as Zang jumped off the cloud towards Upa and grabbed him.

"Goku hurry up!" Zang yelled as Goku flew down on Nimbus and caught them as they saw Yellow plane crash somewhere in the forest.

"Hello" Goku said.

"Are you okay?" Zang asked.

"Uh huh" Upa said.

"Good! Goku land us down there that must be his father" Goku said as they flew down and the boy ran into his farm rather large arms.

"Thank you for saving my son" Bora said.

"Oh you know it was nothing no trouble at all really" Goku said.

"Thank you you're nice" Upa said.

"Uh Goku look what he has" Zang said pointing to the dragon ball in Bora large hand and saw the four-stars.

"You have it the dragon ball it's right there! Please can I see it?" Goku said.

"Oh so you were looking for the ball too" Bora said.

"One, Two, Three, four! The four-star dragon ball! I can't believe we found my grandpa four-star dragon ball!" Goku said.

"What is this dragon ball and why do so many searches for it?" Bora asked as Goku jumped with joy.

"Well there are seven like that one except each one of them has a number of stars on it and when brought together they can do both wonderful and terrible things, one single wish can be made if all the dragon balls are brought together, this is not our intentions Goku been looking for that one dragon ball only because it's the only thing he has to remember his grandpa bye, I came along to try and keep him out of trouble but with those RRA men all over the place looking for the dragon balls that has gotten difficult" Zang said.

IIIIIII

"Come Blue let's see what Android 9 has planned" hood said as they stepped out of the elevator and down the hall as two guarded saluted them.

"Generals welcome back" a man said.

"Don't give me your false sentiments you were all glad to be rid of me so save it!" Blue growled.

"Excuse me sir!" he said.

"Come on Blue quit wasting time on these weaklings before I have to resort to exterminating you myself" hood said as they walked down the hall as Blue knocked on the doors to Andriod 9 office.

"Who is it?" Staff Officer Black asked.

"General Blue"

"And Superior Class Hood"

"He's back? Come in!" 9 growled.

"I see you brought in the Mercenary Tao can't handle a simple little brat huh 9?" Hood said leaning on a wall.

"I've return to duty sir" Blue said standing before 9.

"How could you come back here?" 9 asked.

"Well it was quite a hassle I was forced to steal a plane and a car" Blue said.

"That's not what I meant! You failed to get the dragon ball and the two samples from the kid and you have the nerve to come here empty handed!" 9 yelled.

"Yes it was bothersome to collect what you couldn't Blue but rest assure the samples are now back in base and soon will the others" Hood said.

"But he's tricky!" Blue said.

"I don't need your excuses!"

"But Commander I was able to confiscate the dragon radar from him, here it is it easily hones in on the dragon ball location and it's extremely accurate too" Blue said holding out the DBT.

"Hmm it's smaller than I expected" Staff Officer Black said.

"It will take me no time to secure all the dragon balls with this little device" Blue said a 9 laughed.

"A good find I'll give you that" he said putting out his cigar, "but I recall your assignment was to get the dragon balls! You know how it works around here those who cannot achieve results are punished and severally!"

Blue then dropped the radar as he shook with fear "whoever since you has been of some value to us in the past I'll give you a chance to save yourself" 9 said.

"How?" Blue asked.

"I'll be willing to let you live if fight Mercenary Tao here and defeat him" 9 said.

"Mercenary Tao?"

"Mmm hmmm" Tao said.

"I would love to be the one to exterminate Blue myself but I want to see how well of a mercenary Tao truly is" Hood said.

"So what do you think you in?" 9 asked.

"Yes! Thank you for the opportunity Commander" Blue said.

IIIIIII

"So the ball hold special power? Now I understand why the army was so determined to require it" Bora said.

"But I don't really care about the wishes or anything like that I was only looking for this dragon ball because it belonged to my grandpa" Goku said.

"Ah good you have few wants that's fortunate" Bora said.

"Yep Goku here is very special" Zang said, 'more special than any of you will know' he thought.

"Daddy what do you mean by that?" Upa asked.

"You see son to many desirers can drive a person mad" Bora said.

"Yep greed is one of the most dangerous things in this world" Zang said.

"I was wondering what is that big pole sticking out of the ground for?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm the tower it is a scared symbol of my people to our tribe it is a very important and honored landmark we call it the Korin Tower, I learned of the legend from my grandfather when I was Upa age it is a story that has been told for many generations but still we wait after all this time for the arrival of someone who can pass the test" Bora said.

"What do you mean? What test?" Goku asked.

"It is said that if any person can climb to the top of this tower un aided he will find the great noble guardian waiting for him there the guardian than will give him a cup of cold water to drink"

'Water?' Zang thought.

"And with that single sip the climber abilities will increase dramatically" Bora said.

'Oh magic water that makes sense' Zang thought.

"Really?" Goku asked.

"As incredible as it sounds my people have always believed it to be true"

"So if I climbed all the way up there I'd get a lot stronger right? Have you ever tried it?" Goku asked.

"Once when I was young but I could make it all the way to the top, anyway no one has ever been successful in the attempt" Bora said.

"But I heard that a long time ago one person did make it" Upa said.

"A compelling story but only a myth" Bora said.

"It's so gigantic" Goku said.

"Yeah" Zang said.

"So why do you live here?" Goku asked.

"Because of the tower my family have been guarding it for generations it is our ancestral duty it is my job I am the protector of the land" Bora said.

"Oh I see, do you think it would be okay if I took my Nimbus to the top?" Goku asked as he and Zang looked up at the tower that disappeared into the clouds.

IIIII  
Back at the RRA Base Tao and Blue stood away from each other in a different room, "so you're the world famous assassin the one they call Mercenary Tao" Blue said.

"Do you want my autograph?" Tao said as Blue laughed.

"Well aren't you amusing well I guess I will have to put an end to your arrogances" Blue said.

"I don't work for free this will cost you understand?" he said to 9.

"That's fine let's get on with the show" 9 said.

"You should have a weapon handy just in case" Blue said.

"I won't even need my hands and feet I will use my tongue to beat you" Tao said.

"I wouldn't count on it" Blue said.

'They are both arrogant but in the end this will be both their down falls' Hood thought.

"Begin!" Black said as Blue charged at Tao who dodged his kicks and all his punches a Tao kept his hands behind him and appeared next to Blue as Blue jumped away.

"Not bad now try this" Blue said as his eyes glowed and thinking he froze Tao he approached him, "well how do you like being paralyzed?" he said reaching out as Toa cracked his neck as Blue flinched away.

"Excuse me what the hell was that?" Tao said.

"Impossible!" Blue said.

"General Blue finishing move is completely useless! It's astounding!" 9 said.

"Hmph" Hood said.

Blue then charged again but Tao quickly moved out of the way stuck out his tongue then pieced the side of Blue head as Blue hit the ground.

"Mmm I'd say you got that problem licked" Tao said.

"He killed him with one strike" 9 said.

"I can't believe it he defiantly lives up to his reputation" Black said.

"Bravo Tao but let's see how well this little game turns out" Hood said.

"Now since play time is over why don't you tell me about the real target so I can get to work" Tao said.

"Of course Tao" Hood said as Black hand Tao a picture of the boy as Hood got a glance and hmph.

"So it's just a little boy?" Tao said.

"Yes technically speaking but he's no ordinary kid he's incredibly strong and these boy that have been seen with him are just as strong maybe more" Black said handing him Reyoto and Zang pictures.

"Well it doesn't matter I will annihilate any man woman or child as long as the price is right" Tao said handing the pictures back.

"You're a good man" Black said.

"By the way after you eliminate the boys search them they will have in their possession four special balls they're call dragon balls and they're very valuable you are to bring those back to me" 9 said.

"They look just like this" Black said holding up one of the dragon balls they collected.

"Hmmm that's going to cost you extra" Tao said.

"No problem in fact if anyone gets in your way just do away with them too we'll pay" 9 said.

"Hmmm very well but any extra killings are twice the price this place Korin it's about fourteen hundred miles to the east is it not?" Tao said.

"I'll have the jet prepared for you right away" Black said.

"That's not necessary it will take too long by airplane" Tao said.

"Huh?"

"Hmmm would it be possible if I burrowed this column from you?" Tao asked examining one.

"Ah what do you want with that pillar?" 9 asked.

"Hmmm" Tao said jumping up and just poking the top and using his foot the tap the bottom as he pulled it out of place and held it out, "let's see fourteen hundred miles I should be back in about thirty minutes" he said throwing the pillar and jumping after it and landed on it as he rode off on the pillar into the distances.

"Amazing that Tao is simply amazing" Black said.

"After all this time the dragon balls are going to be mine!" 9 said.

"But remember the plan 9 the Time Breakers plans come first before your own the blood has been collected wonderful but now we need to dispose of the nuisances and maybe Tao can do that since they are all apart and when apart those heroes are weak" hood said disappearing.

IIIIII  
Goku and Zang sat on a long in front of a fire while Bora prepared stew and Upa came back with some leaves and put them in.

"Wow that sure smells good" Goku said as Bora filled a wooden bowl and handed it to Goku.

"Blow on it before you start eating Goku" Zang said as Goku blew on the hot soup and Bora handed Zang his bowl, "thank you Bora" he said as Goku drank his down.

"Have as much as you want" Bora said as Goku began eating the rest of his soup.

"Thank you" Goku said as they notice Bora was carving something from wood as they saw Upa sharping a sphere as he brought to his father as he checked it and handed it back and patted Upa head as he went back to sharpening the sphere.

'Hmmm why do I feel jealous of them? Is it because I never had a father to show me such love like Bora does for his son or do I want to have a son of my own to love like Bora?' Zang thought as he smiled.

"This is great I'll be better at everything once I get up there" Goku said.

"Do not get your hopes up my young friend it may only be a legend" Bora said.

"Oh well I want to try it anyway" Goku said.

"And if you do that I'll be forced to climb up with you" Zang said.

"But you already strong" Upa said.

"I'm not the strongest though so it's still worth the chance yep it's defiantly worth it to be the best!" Goku said.

"Perhaps but it will not be an easy task" Bora said.

"Have a lot of people tried to climb the tower? Besides you?" Goku asked.

"Yes there are many who have attempted it" Bora said.

"Oh?" Goku said.

"But they have all failed" Bora said.

"Oh" Goku said.

"The tower is much taller than you imagined it takes many days to scale it those who try are often meet their previsions to soon and fall off from weakness or hunger and attempt by plane fair no better" Bora said.

"Oh how come?" Goku asked.

"They run out of fuel before the ever see the top" Bora said.

"It's that far away!" Goku said.

"So you see those who defy the rules or attempt to climb unprepared do not generally get a second chance" Bora said.

"Oh" Goku said.

"Oh what that daddy that thing the sky?" Upa asked as they saw Tao ridding on a pillar towards them.

"I can see a person on it" Goku said as the pillar came at them, "watch out!" Goku yelled as Tao jumped off and they dodged the pillar as it hit the ground.

"Bora Upa are you okay?" Zang asked.

"Yes!" Bora said as Tao landed on the end of the pillar now sticking out of the ground.

"Please to kill you" Tao said.

"What are you doing? You nearly hit us!" Bora yelled.

"Well that's the idea I'm a hit man" Tao said.

"A hit man? Whoever you are your kind is not welcomed in Korin" Bora said.

"The name is Tao and I won't be staying long I simply came for those two boy" Tao said.

"What?" Bora said.

"But I don't know you do I? Why did you come to see us? Zang do you know him?" Goku asked.

"Never in my life" Zang said.

"The Red Ribbon Army has sent me here to tie up some lose ends" he said.

"Red Ribbon!" Goku growled.

"Yes you're getting in their way for their hunt for the dragon balls so you two must be destroyed" Tao said.

"Again! They won't quite!" Goku said.

"Daddy help them please don't let them hurt Goku and Zang" Upa said.

"Now wait a minute those boys you are threating saved my son life if you have come here looking for a fight you will have to deal with me first!" Bora said.

"It's alright I think we can handle him right Zang?" Goku said.

"Right" Zang said.

"It is my obligation to protect this land from enemies now son stay back!" Bora said.

"Okay!" Upa said taking off to stay out of the fight.

"What a fool why would you choose to take the fall?" Tao asked.

"Enough talk!" Bora said holding out his sphere.

"Daddy be careful!" Upa said from behind a tree.

"Hmmm I bet you fancy yourself a trained fighter let's see if you can handle this" Tao said disappearing and appearing next to Bora and grabbed the sphere.

"Wh-what!" Goku said.

"This is no ordinary mercenary" Zang said.

"What the matter? Is it stuck? That's too bad" Tao said as Bora grunted and tried to pull the sphere out of Tao hand.

"Let's try something else shall we?" he said only using two fingers.

"Hey! My daddy!" Upa said.

"Still stuck? That's oaky I will move it for you" he said lifting Bora off the ground and held him in the air as he threw Bora into the air.

"Here have you sphere!" Tao said throwing it.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Daddy!" Up yelled as they heard Bora grunt as all their eyes widen as Bora fell down and hit the ground with the sphere threw him as Upa cried and ran to his father.

"Oh no Bora!" Zang yelled running to the man.

"Oh daddy! Please don't die daddy!" Upa cried.

"Shit!" Zang growled as he covered his mouth shaking with anger like Goku.

"You boys are next starting with you little one" Tao said.

"That's it!" Goku yelled charging at Tao.

"Goku don't!" Zang yelled as Goku tried to kick Tao but he dodged and kick Goku and sent him crashing into the tower.

"Goku!" Zang yelled.

"That's all? Piece of cake" Tao said.

"Oh that dose it!" Zang growled.

"Goku?" Upa said.

"You should be more worried about yourself Zang instead of the brat" Hood said as Zang growled to see him up in a tree.

"I'm not done yet!" Goku growled.

"I see you gluten for punishment" Tao said.

"Oh no you don't!" Zang growled as hood appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut and kicked him and sent him flying into the woods as Goku charged at Tao with a kick but Tao dodged again.

"Amateur!" he said was Goku dodged his kick rolled on the ground then tried to punch Tao as the man smacked hit to the ground with jut his braid as Goku quickly crawled away to catch his breath as he charged again with more kicks that Tao dodged as Tao held up and knee and Goku jumped back away.

Tao then appeared in front of him as Goku tried to move back but Tao was on his foot as Goku went for a punch that Tao caught as Goku used his other fist but Tao caught it and now held both his fist and stepped on both Goku feet as Goku tried to get free.

"Settle down boy" Tao said.

"Ow!" Goku yelled as Tao cracked his neck.

"Let him go!" Zang yelled as hood grabbed his neck and slammed him into a tree off the ground as Tao head-butted Goku.

"Goku no!" Upa said.

"Upa stay back!" Zang yelled trying to break free but could without powering to super Saiyan and upsetting the timeline as he watched Goku go limb as Tao dropped him on the ground as Tao picked him up by one leg, "don't touch him you bastard!" Zang growled as he watched Tao spin Goku in circles then throw him and sent him hitting the tower again and hitting the ground.

"Well the boy takes a better beating than most" Tao said as he heard Goku groan and looked over to see Goku get up rubbing his forehead.

"Hey ouch!" Goku said.

"So your back on your feet I would advise against that" Tao said.

"Yeah isn't that a shame!" Zang growled.

"Ow that hurt!" Goku said approaching Tao, "my turn! Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku yelled as a kai ball formed.

"Huh!"

"Ha!" Goku yelled as Tao covered his face as he got hit by the blast.

"Now it's my turn!" Zang yelled punching hood in the face and breaking free as he kicked him the gut and punched him onto his back.

When the blue light cleared they saw Tao still standing but all his clothes got mostly burnt off so now he wore only bits of it.

"You ruined my outfit" Tao said.

"Oh send me the bill!" Zang growled.

"You're still standing!" Goku said.

"Dodon Ray!" Tao yelled hitting Goku where his heart is with his own kai blast as Zang eyes widen when he saw a familiar ghost like figure in front of Goku touch Goku heart.

'That was Tien move! Wait that man was-!' he thought as he jumped behind Goku and caught him as the Power Pole hit the ground.

"Come on kid snap out of it" Zang said as Tao dug through Goku bag.

"So this is what the army want's so badly? Well I guess my work is done here but before I go back I need new clothes thanks to him that robe was custom made too" Tao said approaching his pillar.

"Hey how can you do that to my daddy!" Upa yelled throwing a rock as Tao blew it back as it hit Upa in the head as he cried and Tao laughed.

"Shut the hell up you old bastard! He's a kid!" Zang yelled picking up Upa.

"You two should thank me for letting you live little boys" Tao said pulling his pillar out of the ground then threw it and jumped after it as Zang growled when he saw hood was gone.

"Shhh it's okay Upa it's okay to cry" Zang said letting the boy cry as he walked over to Bora and closed his eyes.

After helping Upa remove the sphere and bury Bora they stood in front of his grave as Zang did a small pray.

"Oh daddy I wish I had been strong enough to help" Upa said.

"Upa your only a kid you can't be some super freak like Goku for you all you need is hard work and good training to become just like your father maybe more" Zang said.

"I wish I could have saved Goku too" Upa said.

"Uh Upa" Zang said as Upa began to bury Goku as they heard a helicopter approaching, "Upa go hide!" Zang yelled as he and Upa hid as the helicopter landed and an RRA man approached.

"It's amazing that a little child could cause the RRA such enormous problems we were so careless" he said spotting the four-star ball "ha well, what do you know" he said reaching for it a Goku grabbed his hand.

"What do you want?" Goku asked as the man fell over and crawled away.

"Hey Goku your alive!" Upa said running towards him as Goku propped himself on his elbows and his dragon ball fell out of a hole.

"My grandpa ball!"

"Having it in your shirt like that must have protected you I think it saved your life" Ups said.

'No the one I saw that save Goku life was his own father' Zang thought remembering when the blast came at Goku and he saw Bardock emerge touch Goku heart and looked like he moved the dragon ball, 'something tells me Tao may be Tien teacher or was a student with whoever thought him that move'

The man then came back with a gun as Goku shielded Upa as they got shot at.

"You have lousy aim! My turn!" Zang growled pulling out his Kai Blasters as the man yelled and ran for the helicopter and took off as Goku called his Nimbus and took out the helicopter.

Later Goku was back with the other looking at his dragon ball, "grandpa I guess you still look out for me aren't you?" Goku said as he and Zang looked over to Bora grave, "I'm really sorry I couldn't help your dad"

"It's not your fault Goku" Upa said as he began to cry again.

"Why does it have to be this way? Now Upa all alone just like I was, oh grandpa can't you tell me what to do there's got to be some way I can help" Goku said looking at the dragon ball.

"Wait! Upa if I can collect all the dragon balls I think I can bring your father back to life!" Goku said.

"What! Can you really do that?" Upa asked.

"I think so if I find all seven I can have any wish that I want" Goku said.

"But remember the bad man who hurt my father took your bag with the other dragon balls" Upa said.

"That's right he sure did! Well the next time I see him I'll just have to take them back and I'll only need three more!" Goku growled.

"That only leaves one problem" Zang said.

"That guy is very strong though I'm going to have to find some way to beat him I just don't know what to do" Goku said.

"My Kamehameha Wave didn't even leave a scratch I've got to use something else!" Goku said.

"Why don't you try to climb Korin Tower?" Upa said.

"What?" Goku said.

"Oh I think both you and Zang can make it Goku" Upa said as they all looked up the tower.

"That's right if we climb all the way to the top we can drink the water that can make us super strong won't we?" Goku said.

"If the stories are true" Upa said.

"I wish we could ride my Nimbus up there but I have to make it all the way up all by myself don't I?" Goku said.

"Yes that is the only rule" Upa said.

"That's the test Goku, only a true warrior can climb to the top without any help can you do it?" Zang said.

"Okay Zang and I better get going" Goku said.

"Then good luck and be careful" Upa said.

"I bet that Tao guy might come back to get my dragon ball so you should find somewhere safe to hide till we get back okay? We won't be long" Goku said.

"Watch your step" Upa said as Zang and Goku jumped up and began jumping up the tower like fast moving monkeys.

"I believe in you guys you can do it!" Upa said.

Thirty minutes passed and Goku and Zang were still climbing as Goku stopped to catch his breath as Zang stopped.

"Ahhh! I can't even see the top yet!" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding!" Zang said as Goku lost his hold and fell back as his tail caught an edge.

"Yeah you can hang there all day if you like Goku but we have to hurry" Zang said as they got back to climbing as the sun began to set then by night Goku stopped again to catch his breath as Zang and his stomachs growled.

"Oh it's way past my dinner time I'm so hungry" Goku said.

"Come on Goku we have to keep moving" Zang said as he saw Goku wasn't moving.

"I think I'll take a little nap" Goku said.

"Sure you can if you don't fall off" Zang said as he heard Goku snoring, "oh you're hopeless"

By the next morning Goku and Zang continued climbing as Zang hated every moment Goku hadn't learned to fly.

"I hope were almost there I'm so tried" Goku said.

"Come on Goku Upa counting on us and we can't let that bastard Tao win" Zang said.

"That's it! I will never give up! No matter what I'm going to make it to the top!" Goku said as they kept climbing.

Thirty more minutes passes as they were now above the cloud and could see a large point ahead.

"That must be" Zang said.

"I sure hope that's it" Goku said as they reached the hole in the floor above them as Goku climbed in and Zang followed as they entered a large room panting.

"We made it" Goku said as his voice echoed.

"Yeah screw you tower builders" Zang said as his voice echoed as they saw they were in a room full of strange things.

"Now where's that water?" Goku said.

"How the hell should I know the legend said there is apposed to be some old geezer up here waiting for us" Zang said.

"You think it's hidden somewhere?" Goku asked.

"Yeah me too" Zang said as Goku approached a large jug.

"Is it in here?" Goku said pulling off the lid as they looked into the water inside and saw it began to ripple as they saw Bulma and May cooking away in Roshi kitchen.

"Bulma!" Goku said.

"May!" Zang said.

"Hold on were almost done!" Bulma said.

"Wait a second can they hear us? Bulma!" Goku said again.

"Krillin!" Bulma said.

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"Stop that!" Bulma said.

"What?" Krillin said.

"Bulma! I'm up here!" Goku said.

"May can you hear us?" Zang asked.

"I must be losing my mind" Bulma said as she creamed as she burnt her finger and not the pan over with food on it as Zang and Goku laughed.

"She so silly" Goku said reaching in as the water than vanished.

"What the hell?" Zang said.

"What happened to all the water it's disappeared" Goku said.

"What's in this one?" Goku said pulling off another jug lid as he gasped and Zang smiled when he saw kid Chichi picking flowers.

"Oh it's your little sweetheart" Zang said.

"Hey Chichi it's me Goku!" he said as she looked around to where the voice came from as they sw Goku jumped out of the tree and Reyoto stay in it.

"Hey that's me! But how can I be there when I'm right here?" Goku said.

"This must be a magic water that shows us the past the other one the present and maybe that one on the end the future?" Zang said.

"Wait I remember that when I visited the Ox-King it already happened" Goku said.

"Yep that what the past means Goku" Zang said as the past Goku sneezed and the water vanished, "unbelievable I wonder who in this one" Goku said pulling off the one on the end as Zang and Goku looked in as they saw glowing red eyes.

"Huh?" they both said then from out of the water a massive centipede burst out of it as Goku and Zang screamed and fell back as it began to flood the room as it wrapped it's self around Goku and Zang Goku then began seeing images of all his friends then Tao and the dead Bora and the crying Upa as they soon saw a witch standing on a crystal ball a man with a cat mask and a halo over his head then they saw the two demons Towa and Mirra and saw hood as his back was turned to them as he removed his hood as Zang eyes widen at the wild hair and before he could see his face the centipede face came at them and soon they were back in the same room and no sign of the bug.

"Weird! What was that all about?" Goku asked.

"I think we got a glimpse of the future?" Zang said.

"Relax kids don't stress out you two just had a vision that's all the big three past present and future" Korin said.

"I knew it! Wait a minute-" Zang said.

"Hello? Who is it? Where are you?" Goku asked.

"I can barely hear you come on up" Korin said.

"Okay" Zang said as they went to an opening and saw some stairs.

"Oh so we weren't at the top after all the sacred water must be up here" Goku said as they walked up the stairs then found another area but saw a crystal ball floating off the ground.

"Okay were here where are you? Hello?" Goku said.

"Well alright it's about time you joined the party" Korin said.

"Party? Come on show yourself" Goku said as they heard him laugh.

"Take the blinders off babe I'm right here" he said as they saw a white cat standing on two feet holding a staff.

"Your pretty sprite for a kid you size I enjoyed your climb" he said to Goku.

"Look I'm not here to play games I need the water" Goku said.

"Come closer" Korin said as Goku approached the cat with Zang as Zang knelt down so the cat didn't hurt his neck looking up at him.

"My name is Goku and this is Zang were here for the sacred water can you help us?" Goku asked.

"Hmph like I haven't heard that one before" Korin said.

"What's your name?" Goku asked.

"Korin Keeper of the Tower" he said.

"Korin! Than you have the scared water?" Goku said.

"Of course were surrounded by sacred water every drop on this planet" Korin said messing with his whiskers.

"I need it that's why we're here I was told that if I climbed this tower I would find water that would make me stronger please it's important" Goku said.

"Ah and what would you do with this strength?" he asked.

"I would use it to help my friends" Goku said.

"That's a noble statement for a child" he said.

"What does my age have to do with it?" Goku asked.

"Ask me again when you're older" he said turning around and walking away, "look kid no hard feelings it's just not your time"

"Now wait!" Goku said.

"Yeah hold on!" Zang said.

"We climbed the tower now please give me a drink that is the rule right?" Goku said.

"Are you certain the sacred water is what you need?" he asked.

'Is this a trick question?' Zang thought.

"Mmm hmmm" Goku said.

"Is that from your heart?" Korin asked turning around.

"Yes sir!" Goku said as a few seconds passed.

"I say no" Korin said as Zang fell over and Goku almost did.

"What?" Goku said as the cat laughed.

'This cat annoying' Zang thought.

"I don't understand why did you waste our time we didn't even get to see it" Goku said as Korin laughed.

"You mean the scared water that is on top of the fountain" he said pointing at it with his staff.

"Oh but it thought...you said" Goku said.

"Duh! If your done falling all over yourself maybe we can continue" Korin said.

"Continue with what?" Zang asked.

"Why do you want more strength Goku?" Korin asked.

"Well you see we were collecting the dragon balls and that how we meet Bora he gave me the four-star ball and then he was kill by this mean-"

"Alright alright easy on the speech I'm hard on the ears" Korin said.

"Don't talk? But you asked me too" Goku said.

"Just lock your jaw for a minute would ya?" he said as Goku and Zang remained quite as Korin stared at them.

"You have to defeat Tao the Mercenary and retrieve your dragon balls then collect the other three so you can wish Upa father back to life is that the gist of it?" Korin said.

"What! How can you know all that when we didn't say anything about it?" Goku asked.

"I read minds but don't worry kid there weren't that many chapters but Zang on the other hand has quite a few I know what you and your friends have been doing Zang and where you really belong" he said as Zang eyes widen, "relax you and your friends secret safe with me I know you intentions are good"

"Amazing" Goku said.

'Great he reads minds now I can't insult him without him knowing' Zang thought.

"Thanks but you two are an easy audience pure minds is like looking through glass" Korin said.

"So it's alright than?" Goku asked approaching the fountain, "don't worry I'll get it"

"Ugh" Zang groan.

"I feel sorry for you and your friends you have my pity" Korin said.

"Thanks" Zang muttered.

"This is great I can't wait to see how strong it makes me" Goku said.

"How does it look up there?" Korin asked.

"Fine I got it" Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Korin said.

"No problem" Goku said reaching for it as Korin whacked Goku off with his staff as Goku landed on his feet.

"You said I can have the sacred water!" Goku yelled.

"If that what I said don't mind me have all you want go on what are you waiting for?" Korin said.

"Okay than I will try again!" Goku said jumping for it as Korin jumped up and kicked Goku away as Zang chuckled.

"What's the big idea? You said I can drink didn't you?" Goku said.

"That's right if you can get around me" Korin said.

"Alright than two can play at that game!" Goku said.

"Oh really?" Zang said.

"Look!" Goku said making Korin look away as he jumped for the water and got hit in the face with Korin can as Zang burst into laughter as Goku hit the ground.

"Oh god! Ha ah ha ah! I'm sorry Goku but that was too funny!" Zang said.

"Not that this isn't any fun but before you play the game maybe you should read the directions" Korin said as Goku growled as Korin picked the bottle off the fountain, "come on it's right here keep your eyes on the prize"

"You liar! I'm going to get that bottle! Count on it! You hear me!" Goku said.

"Come on uh oh it's getting heavy" Korin said as Goku jumped for it again as Korin jumped out of the way as Goku jumped after him as Korin jumped again making Goku hit his head on the floor.

"I understand if you want to give up no hard feelings" Korin said as Zang sat in the corner watching Goku chase Korin all over the room for thirty minutes till Goku was panting.

"You're too fast I can't catch you" Goku said.

"That's right if you keep that attitude you can't retrieve what your mind can't achieve got it? All you're doing is reacting to me learn to anticipate your opponents actions" Korin said.

"Okay" Goku said.

'Korin you and I both know I could have easily got that from you the first time but if this training works than Tao going to be sorry' Zang thought as Korin chuckled.

Later that day black clouds formed above the tower as they heard the thunder and lightning strike as it soon began pouring.

IIIIII

"Oh no everything getting wet!" Bulma said as she and Naomi quickly pulled clothes of the clothes line as rain came down as they noticed Roshi looking out to sea.

"What is that old pervert doing?" May asked.

"Master Roshi are you coming inside?" Bulma asked.

"Oh you two go on in don't worry about me these old bones need a work out, something brewing up there I haven't seen a storm like this since-" Roshi said as he realized what had happened before.

IIIII  
Soon Goku was lying on the floor panting as Goku and Korin looked over him.

"You can't be that tired come on were just getting started" Korin said.

"Korin tell me was there anyone who was able to climb the tower and get the bottle from you?" Goku asked.

"Yes but only one about three hundred years ago" Korin said.

"Exactly how old are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"Eight hundred years give or take a few" Korin said.

"Damn!" Zang said.

"Eight hundred years! Oh wow you're really old!" Goku said.

"Show some respect" Korin said as Zang hit Goku in the head.

"That was a rude thing to say even if he is very old but I know an old pervert way older than that" Zang said.

"I'll tell you something else the only person who has ever succeeded in drinking the sacred water-" he said a thunder classed several times "was the man you call Master"

"Wait what are you saying?" Goku asked.

"Roshi!" Zang said.

IIIII

Roshi was breathing heavily on the edge of his island as his muscles expanded as he did a few marital art possess as lightning hit him and became energy around him he then yelled as he pointed his finger and launched a blast of energy across the sea.

IIIII  
"Judging by the way you move I'd say your teacher is the old Turtle Hermit Roshi" Korin said.

"You mean Master Roshi? My Master Roshi climbed this tower! Is that how he became so strong? Drinking the scared water?" Goku said.

"Mmm hmm that's right" Korin said.

"I can't believe Master Roshi was the first one here" Goku said.

"Believe it or not it's true he was a tricky one" Korin said.

'And the most disgusting pervert of them all' Zang thought.

"Why do you say that? Is he really fast? How long did it take him to get the bottle from you?" Goku asked as Korin held up three fingers, "whoa just three minutes!"

"No sir three years" Korin said.

'Wow that was one determined pervert' Zang thought.

"Three years! It really took that long for Master Roshi to get the scared water!" Goku said.

"That's right now how long do you think it's going to take you?" Korin said laughing.

"Stop that! It's not funny! I have to get that extra strength right now! I don't have much time my friends are in trouble! I'm going to get that water from you whatever it takes!" Goku said as Korin yawned.

"The rain always makes me sleepy" he said.

"Huh?"

"The bottle will be right here whenever you want it, just let me know and try not to worry so much three years can go by pretty quickly" Korin said walking towards the stairs.

"But-but alright that's it! I'm getting that water!" Goku said doing a few stretches, "I'm getting it right now!" Goku yelled running at Korin jumping in front of Korin than began using the After Image Technique several times.

"Ah the old After Image trick look like I got the right one here" Korin said going for a kick.

"Looks like I got you now!" Goku said launching at Korin who also used the after image as Goku hit the ground as Korin and Zang laughed.

"Thanks for the entertainment kid that was fun ah goodnight" Korin said heading down the stairs.

"Come back! I can still fight once the room stops spinning" Goku said as he wobbled when he stood up as Zang followed Korin down stairs with Goku as Goku went for another attempt as Korin climbed onto a bed and both Goku and Zang stomachs growled.

"I forgot I haven't eaten anything since yesterday" Goku said falling over.

"Ah that reminds me I haven't eaten anything in five years" Korin said.

"How the hell are you still alive!" Zang said.

"How about we grab some lunch? I know just the thing" Korin said as Zang noticed Goku asleep on the ground.

"And to think this kid will be the savior of the universe" Zang said.

The next day Korin was making a fish as Zang helped him prepared, "lunch is ready come and get it!" Korin yelled as Goku woke up.

"Lunch!" Goku said as his tail stuck up as he began drooling puddles and look around.

"Hungry?" Korin said as Goku spotted the food in front of Korin as Goku ran on all fours at Korin, "here you go enjoy" he said tossing Goku a bean.

"This is a bean! All I get for lunch is a single bean!" Goku said.

"Stop complaining I got the same thing" Zang said holding his up and knew what it was.

"Are you kidding! This isn't fair!" Goku said seeing Korin finish his fish.

"One is all you need" Korin said.

"Yep watch this" Zang said eating his as Goku saw the buries on Zang face he got from hood vanish.

"It's a Senzu Bean it's magical at least one will keep you full for at least ten days yeah but you have to eat it first" Korin said.

"I don't think this is going to fill me up I can eat a lot" Goku said putting it in his mouth chewed it than swallowed as his stomach expanded a bit and he burped.

"You feel light head and weak but you appetite isn't the problem at this altitude the air is much thinner than your used to so all the wasted energy your throwing around has been bring you back down you should move like you speak with purpose and clear direction" he said tossing dishes into a water fall in a cabinet as Goku and Zang watched dishes move down it, "commit your mind and focus distraction is the route of all failure"

"Interesting" Zang said poking the water.

"What is this garbage?" Korin asked.

"Uh huh" Goku said not paying attention to Korin holding the dragon ball in its pouch in his hand.

"Then why keep it around?" Korin said.

"Ahhh! My grandpa dragon ball! Wait stop!" Goku yelled as Korin threw it out the window, "no what are you doing!" Goku yelled climbing down after it.

"That was mean Korin, but why the idiot didn't call Nimbus I will never know" Zang said.

By sunset Goku had found his dragon ball and was now climbing back up the tower and by in the middle of the night Goku reached the top again as Korin slept in his bed and Zang was reading a book he found.

'Three hour round trip no better fuel than motivation' Korin thought.

'Yes but are you going to let him get the water or mess with him some more that's the question' Zang thought as Goku climbed in threw the hole in the floor panting.

"This isn't garbage okay! This is the four-star ball and it's very important to me!" Goku yelled.

"Shhh" Zang said.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Goku yelled at Korin who wasn't responding to him, "it's not nice to throw away another person things! Korin! Wake up!" he said opening his eye lids to see fish swim in them as he screamed and fell back.

"So that why he never opens his eyes" Zang said as Korin got up and laughed.

Later that night Korin was leaning on a pillar and looked to be asleep again as Goku snuck towards him about to get the bottle but smile and turned around, "no not like this I'll get it tomorrow the right way" Goku said laying on the floor and quickly fell asleep as Zang came up with a blanket and pillow and propped Goku head and covered him up.

'Well well well it seems honesty isn't extinct after all I haven't been surprised in over six hundred years and this boy is very special like you said Zang not at all like his old Master Roshi' Korin thought.

'Ugh don't even bring him up' Zang thought as he finished tucking Goku in and headed down stairs.

The next morning Korin was looking through scrolls with paw prints on them as Zang raised an eyebrow at this as Goku came out of his hiding spot and began sneaking towards Korin as he reached for the bottle as Korin moved it away as Goku reach for it again and he moved it and did it with every attempt.

"Concentrate anticipate my movements no my thoughts by reading my breathe" Korin said.

"Your breathe? How is that going to help me get the bottle from you?" Goku asked.

"Well it wouldn't hurt" he said hitting Goku in the head with the can and jumped and used the Triple After Image as Goku began another round of chasing Korin for yet another day.

By the next night Zang had already read every book Korin owned and watched as Goku panted, "no more!" Goku said.

"Then we will retire until tomorrow" Korin said.

"Will I win?" Goku asked.

"Only you know the answer to that question" Korin said as he and Zang headed down stairs, 'his progress is amazing I haven't been this tired since ever' Korin thought.

'Well maybe it's time to see if Goku can finally get the bottle' Zang thought.

That night Goku had a nightmare of Upa running from Tao as he awoke, "it was a dream" Goku said.

"A bad dream called a nightmare Goku" Zang said.

"I'm trying Upa but if it took Master Roshi three years how long will it take me? Breathe how am I opposed to read someone else's breathe?" Goku said.

"Think about it Goku" Zang said.

"I'm so thirsty I hope there are none of those weird snake things in this one" Goku said opening the first jug as Zang looked over and they saw Bulma.

"No that is incorrect! What closely!" Bulma said.

"Bulma!" Goku said as Zang eyes widen when he saw they were all in color work out suites.

"Like this" Bulma said doing a few stretches, "now you try" Bulma said as they all did their own thing, "no! Do it right!" she said as Goku and Zang laughed.

"One and two and ugh stop it your timing all wrong!" Bulma yelled at Roshi, "again! One and two!" she said as they all did the same thing.

"Know my thoughts by reading my breath' Korin words said in Goku head.

"That's it!" Goku said closing the lid.

"Zang then got a little curious and went over to the future one and hesitated as he pulled off the lid and his eyes widen at the sight.

All his Saiyan friends were on a battle field on the ground groaning as he saw Miira toss Nero to the ground.

"Say goodbye!" he said forming a kai ball.

"No!" Bardock yelled jumping onto Miira back.

Zang than saw Bardock say something that he could here but the future ones could as he saw an explosion as he fell back panting as he covered his mouth.

"No! That can't be right' Zang thought as he looked over to Goku who hadn't noticed what Zang saw.

"Okay do what he does" Goku said laying like Korin on the ground and repeated the snoring Korin was doing then a grunt when Korin scratched his nose then a grunt as he turned to his side and did this for a good few hours before Goku fell asleep but managed to do everything Korin did till the sun came up while Zang was up stairs.

"Bardock going to sacrifice himself for us if we can't beat him how strong is that other demon?" Zang said.

The next morning as the sun began to raise Goku found Korin upstairs, "today is the day Korin! I'm going to get that bottle!" Goku said.

"Do don't speak" Korin said as Goku charged at him as Korin dodged Goku grabs, "focus boy!" he said as Zang watched after images of them got at each other than soon Goku was tickling the real Korin in the air as Korin drop his can and bottle over the edge, "no the bottle!" he said as Goku jumped for it.

"Don't you're going to fall!" Korin said.

"Goku!" Korin and Zang yelled as they ran to the edge to see Goku used his tail to hang onto the edge.

"Look I got it" Goku said laughing as Zang pulled him in, "horary! I have the water!"

'Three days he's ready' Korin thought.

'He beat Roshi record so what do you say I beat him in three seconds?' Zang thought.

'Don't even think about!' Korin thought.

'I'm kidding' Zang thought.

"Can I drink it now?" Goku asked.

"Drink up you earned it" Korin said as Goku pulled off the cap and began drinking the water down.

"Well?" Zang asked as Goku looked confused.

"Korin I don't get it I don't feel any different than I did before" Goku said,

"That's natural you should feel exactly as you should after drinking tap water" Korin said.

"What! Tap Water! But it's opposed to be special!" Goku said as Korin and Zang laughed.

"Yeah well not really see you gain strength by working hard to get that bottle, climbing up and down the tower increased you endurance, learning to anticipate my actions sharpened your mind and taking that bottle away from me increased your speed, so see you tripled your strength since you arrived all by yourself" Korin said.

"I'm ready!" Goku said as he did a few punches and kicks.

"Hmm very good Goku you've learned all that I have to teach you" Korin said.

"Thank you Master Korin for everything!" Goku said.

"Farewell young man" Korin said.

"Bye! See you later" Goku said running down the stairs.

"Hey wait for me baka!" Zang said running after him.

'That boy is going to do great things he may even be more powerful than his old Master we'll just have to see' Korin thought.

Goku and Zang then began to jump climb down from Korin tower.

Down at the bottom Upa awaited Goku and Zang arrival as he looked up the tower, "it's been three days already I wonder if they made it to the top" Upa said as he heard something and turned to see Tao fly in on his Pillar and crash and jump off, "you! You killed my father!"

"That's right I've killed many things little heven and your next" Tao said as Upa threw his tomahawk at him as he titled his next to avoid the spinning tomahawk as Up cried and ran towards Tao as Tao kicked him into the air then grabbed his neck, "now listen to me very carefully where are you hiding the dragon ball?"

"It's not here!" Upa grunted trying to break free.

"Speak up savage I don't understand you the orange shinning ball you have it where is it?" Tao said as Upa grunted, "if you want the pain to stop talk!"

"I can't breather" Upa grunted.

"If you won't cooperate then we have nothing furfure to discuss!" Tao said throwing Upa towards the tower.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as Goku gold cloud came down towards Goku as he and Zang landed on it and they caught Upa.

"Did you miss me?" Goku said.

"Thank you guys!" Up cried as he clung onto Zang.

"Everything going to be okay now don't worry" Goku said.

"How was your trip? Did you get to the top of the tower? Did you drink the sacred water?" Upa asked.

"Yep and I'm a lot stronger now!" Goku said.

"Wonderful!" Upa said as Goku and Zang glared at Tao as hood appeared next to him.

"Upa I want you to stay on the Nimbus okay?" Goku said.

"Okay!" Upa said.

"We'll handle these clowns" Zang said as they jumped off the cloud and landed on the ground.

"Don't you ever hurt our friend again!" Goku growled.

"You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive much less talking no one has ever survived my Dodon Ray kings and peasants alike has fallen to its power" Tao said.

"My grandpa protected me it was his four-star ball that was under my clothes" Goku said.

'Yes but who weakened the blast? Don't worry Bardock when he's older he's older he'll understand' Zang thought.

"Ah yes the missing dragon ball which I carelessly care to relieve you of during our last encounter I won't make that mistake again I must say I have been looking forward to this moment though I don't know what will be more entertaining taking the dragon ball from you or ramming it down your throat!" Tao said.

'Actually Goku swallows it in the future so that's a bit ironic' Zang thought.

"I will take great pleasure in beating you and that girlfriend of yours into bloody pulps like I did your friends" Hood said.

"Just try it!" Zang growled.

"There is a very thin line between bravery and stupidity child you don't really think you'll win do you?" Tao said.

"I'll give you one last chance! Give me my dragon balls or I'll take them back!" Goku said as Tao laughed.

"What a vivid imagination you posse three seconds that how long you have to live" Tao said charging at Goku as Zang and Hood jumped away from Goku and Tao fight to do their own.

Tao then came at Goku with a punch that Goku bent over backwards to dodge as Goku smacked Tao into the air and jumped up after him and kicked him into the tower.

"I don't believe it he's winning" Upa said taking a glance over to see Zang was throwing punches and kicks at hood who only dodged and not attack.

"Why are you holding back? You didn't for neither Reyoto nor Naomi so why now!" Zang yelled as hood caught both his fists and kneed him in the gut.

"Where the fun in just going to the beating and not toying with my pray for a bit?" hood and punching Zang into a tree.

Goku and Tao then landed on the ground as Tao fell to his hands and knees, "your three seconds are up and I'm still here!" Goku said.

"Yes I see it's only been three days and your strength has increased greatly!" Tao said.

"I spent my time practicing for this fight! Those days at the top of Korin tower helped a lot" Goku said.

"The sacred tower of Korin? You climbed to the top!" Tao said as a rock hit Goku head.

"Ow!" Goku said.

"You big mouth baka! You keep that stuff secret from enemies!" Zang yelled dodging an attack hood made as his fist went into the ground.

"Impossible! And I suppose while there you drank the sacred water! Didn't you huh!" Tao said.

"It took a while but I finally did it!" Goku said.

'So it is true I thought it was just superstition! Legend! But that would explain the boy increased strength! I'll be-! No matter I'll still destroy him!' Tao thought.

"I'm glad you found time to amuse yourself with the time you had left though it won't make any difference" Tao said.

"Fight!" Goku said as they both went into battle stances.

"I don't fight I annihilate and when I'm done with you you'll be nothing more than dust in the wind" Tao said.

"Whatever you call it you hurt people and I'm going to stop you!" Goku said.

"Big words for such a small mouth whatever you learned at the top of that tower won't be near enough to save your hide" Tao said.

"We'll see!" Goku said.

IIIIIII

"Mega Flash!" Zang yelled firing his kai blast at hood who smacked it into the air making it explode.

"My turn, Time Slicer!" he said as he snapped his fingers and Zang was hit was a barrage of attack in just a second then hit the ground shaking as he coughed blood and tried to get back up as hood kicked him in the gut and sent him into a tree.

"Ugh!" Zang grunted as he hit the ground.

"You no longer amusing you and you friends fight me when you're stronger" hood said disappearing.

IIII

Tao was charging at Goku as Goku blocked on his knee attacks and kicks and his death punch with one knee as Tao jumped back. "You blocked my Death Punch with just your knee!" Tao said.

"Yep it's all I knee" Goku said patting his knee "get it? Knee?"

Tao then charged again with a series of attacks Goku blocked.

"This is the exact opposite of their last fight" Upa said as he watched two fast moving lines below collided then depart as Goku kicked Tao in the face as he flew back and landed on his feet.

"Now it's my turn!" Tao yelled.

"No way I'm just starting to get warmed up!" Goku said charging at Tao as he dodged Tao quick and headed in the air as Tao jumped after him as he hit Goku and Goku jumped of the tower and charged back at Tao.

"That's right come and get me!" Tao said as he dodged Goku and made him crash into a tree than land on Zang as the tree fell over.

"Ow my hand!" Goku said as Tao landed.

"Your head! You landed on me you brat!" Zang yelled.

"Oh man!" Goku said as Tao laughed and they glared at him as Tao charged at them and Goku charged at Tao as from above Upa saw the fast moving line collide.

"Yeah kick his old ass Goku! Show that old fart who boss!" Zang yelled as Goku kicked Tao as he landed away as Goku charged at him and punched him in the gut then began a series of attacks on him then sent Tao flying in the air and jumped after him and kicked him back down and sent him crashing into the ground with now hit legs coming out of it as Goku landed.

"Is he dead?" Zang said as Tao busted out of the hole and onto his feet, "yep"

"That's the second suite you've destroyed! Do you have any idea how difficult it's going to be to find another decent tailor!" Tao yelled.

"You should worry about your fighting not your looks" Goku said.

"You dare question my abilities! Well then taste my Dodon Ray" Tao yelled.

"Be careful Goku!" Upa yelled.

"Go head! I'm ready for you this time!" Goku said.

"Dodon Ray!" Tao yelled firing the blast as Goku caught it and got pushed back a little as the red beamed ended and Goku had slightly burnt hands.

"That burned" Goku said blowing on his hands.

"It's impossible no one has ever withstood that attack" Tao said.

"It can't hurt me anymore just like my Kamehameha Wave didn't work on you last time I guess were even" Goku said.

"Yeah you did it!" Upa said.

"Dream on!" Tao said digging in his pant and threw out a capsule.

"A capsule?" Goku said as it exploded and a sword emerged a Tao caught it and swung it at Goku who dodged his sword swings Goku then quickly hid behind a tree with Tao chasing after him as Tao cut the tree in half and cut of some of the points on Goku hair.

"Don't worry boy I'm just going to take a little off the top!" Tao said.

Upa then jumped down from the cloud and hit the ground, "ow" he said rubbing his sore bum as he ran into his tepee and picked up Goku Power Pole and ran out.

Tao then began swinging on Goku again as Zang jumped infornt of Goku pulled out his Kai Blasters and caught Tao sword.

"Goku catch!" Upa said as Goku jumped up and Upa threw him his Power Pole.

"My Power Pole thanks!" Goku said catching it and drawing it from its case as Zang pushed Tao back and moved as Tao charged at Goku as they both swung their weapons and Goku broke Tao sword.

Goku then smiled and tossed Zang his Power Pole as Zang put it back in its case "I don't need a weapon to defeat you" Goku said.

"No you need a miracle! Now hand over the dragon ball while I still have some patience's and I might let you live do as I say!" Tao said.

"No the dragon balls are mine not yours so either you give me back the ones you stole or I'll take them by force!" Goku said.

"You're no longer calling the shots old man" Zang said spinning his Kai Blasters in his hands.

"Ugh don't be such fools your just children! Why do you want these stupid things anyway?" Tao asked.

"Because only the dragon balls can fix the damage you've done! Upa?" Goku said.

"Yeah?" Upa said.

"I made a promise to bring back your father do you trust me?" Goku asked

"Yes I believe in you Goku? Upa said.

"Well your friend is in for a big disappointment!" Tao growled as Goku and Zang returned that growl.

"I never thought I'd suffer the insult of having to bargain with a child! Let alone two! How humiliating! Look at them! Standing their if they were my equal he'd be more than a heap of flesh right now if he haven't drunken that sacred water! Wait that's it! If the sacred water can power that worm than imagine what it could do for me! I would be invincible!' Tao thought as he laughed out loud.

"What a crazy old man" Zang said.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" Goku said.

"You should be grateful for these last few moments of peace before I take what little life you lived!" he said laughing.

"Let's get on with it!" Goku said charging at Tao as Tao kicked a rock as it went past Goku towards Upa.

"Upa!" Goku and Zang yelled as Goku charged at Upa and knocked him down as the rock went through the tepee knocking it down said.

"You monster I'll get you for this!" Goku yelled as they saw Tao was gone as they heard him laughing and turned to see him on the tower.

"No one escapes the ravages of battle tiny! Unfortunately ours will have to wait for now while I take a trip up your precious tower I'm feeling a bit thirsty" he said.

'What an idiot can't wait to see what Korin has planned' Zang thought as Tao run up the tower.

"Go ahead and drink all you want but you will have to come down sometime and we'll be waiting" Goku said.

-Sometime later-

"Wow he's been up there for thirty minutes now" Zang said checking his watch.

"I can't take all this waiting there has to be something we can do" Upa said.

"There is and I put it off for too long" Goku said.

"I knew it! You got a plan right?" Upa asked.

"Yes to eat!" Goku said.

"I second that!" Zang said as Upa fell over.

By sunset Goku and Zang and helped Upa rebuild his tepee and caught dinner and was now eating in the tepee with Upa as Zang slapped Goku in the back of the head every now in then knowing Reyoto would hit him if Goku doesn't improve.

"Hey how come you're not eating anything?" Goku asked.

"Yeah there's plenty" Zang said.

"What are we going to do? I bet he already made it to the top already" Upa said.

"No problem we'll take care of him later" Goku said with his mouth full earning himself an extra hard back hand to the head.

"I swear Goku if your manners don't improve Reyoto will kill you!" Zang growled.

"Oh I see you two have some trick planned otherwise you'd be as worried as I am" Upa said.

"No trick" Goku said.

"Not one" Zang said.

"Ah you guys can tell me, what's your secret?" Upa asked.

"A good nap!" Goku yawned as Upa head hit the table.

"Upa relax the Keeper of the Tower will handle Tao very well" Zang said.

By night Tao was stilling running up the tower as Goku snored Zang was on his side with a pillow on his head and Upa started at the both of them questioningly.

'How can they sleep at a time like this?' Upa thought as Goku laughed in his sleep.

"Underwear" Goku said having a dream about the time he pulled off Bulma underwear and saw his first lady parts and got the talk with Kento and what happened on the beach with Roshi.

'Underwear what in the world is he dreaming about?' Upa thought.

'What the hell is he dreaming about! Is Goku a pervert like Roshi now! Oh I will beat that old man into a pulp next time I see him!' Zang thought as Goku laughed again.

"Bulma don't be mad" Goku laughed.

"Bulma?" Upa said.

'Wait Bulma underwear? Ugh I'll ask Kento and Reyoto about it maybe one of them know' Zang thought.

By the next day Tao was still running up the tower as he reached the point, "ah at last the top! The water is mine!" Tao said hopping threw the hole into the room.

"Who in their right mind would live in such a place?" Tao said spotting the Past, Present and future water jugs, "What do we have here?" he said pulling off the present water, "looks like tap water to me"

The water than showed all his scent victims as he raised an eyebrow, "what the hell is this thing?"

"Yeah does a number on a guilty conscience doesn't it" Korin said.

"Huh?" Tao said turning to see the white cat Korin, "who might you be?"

"I'm Korin Keeper of the Tower" he said.

"Korin you?" he said.

"Yeah that's right you're not from around here are ya? It be wise to show some respect" Korin said.

"That's quite an ego for a little kitty" Tao said.

"Kitty? Is that apposed to be your idea of a joke?" Korin said as Tao grabbed his neck.

"I've had about enough of this conversation" he said.

"The sacred water is powerless without me" Korin grunted as Tao released him.

"Hand it over" Tao said.

"Fine then kneel over there and look at the wall, now" Korin said.

"You can't order me around" Tao said.

"No one allowed to see me draw the water that's just the way it's done" Korin said.

"Get on with it then" Tao said walking to the wall and sitting down.

"If I remember correctly I told you to kneel" Korin said.

"Whatever and don't try to get me some fake stuff or it's flame meow for dinner" Tao said now kneeling.

Korin then picked up a cup and filled it with water from a barrel then picked his nose and put the bugger in it then licked the water and spat in it.

"Here you go" Korin said as Tao snatched the water.

"It's the real sacred water?" Tap asked.

"Yes made from the very same batch that made the boy stronger" Korin said as Tao set it on the ground, "not to your liking?"

"I need to test my strength first" Tao said.

"Hey not on me buddy!" Korin said.

"No I'll spar with that pillar over there! Dodon Ray!" he yelled firing it as he saw it did no damage to the pillar.

"Now that's a strong column" Tao said.

"Well it is sacred stone it doesn't get any stronger than sacred stone" Korin said.

"So if this water is genuine and I drink it I'll be able to break the pole to bits without trouble at all right?" Tao said.

"I'm sure you will be very happy with the results of your test" Korin said.

(A.N. I know I will!)

Just before Tao drank the water they heard the present water splash as Upa was in the water looking up at the tower.

"One of the brats" Tao said.

"It seems hopeless by now he must be ten times stronger Goku and Zang won't be able to beat him anymore what will I do if he does the same thing to them like he did to my poor daddy?" Upa said.

"Mmm he just happens to be standing in just the right spot, if the water doesn't work out and you better hope it does I'll just drop this pot directly on his head" Tao said.

"That's a pretty weird and disgusting idea big guy" Korin said.

"Well let's just see if we have to resort to that" Tao said drinking down the water and threw the empty glass to the ground making it shatter "now the proof!"

"Remember it's a very thick column" Korin said.

"The moment of truth!" he yelled firing another Dodon Ray and blasting it as it began to crack "you will pay dearly for trying to fool me!" he yelled picking up the pot.

"Just settle down" Korin said.

"I will calm down when you produce the sacred water!" Tao said.

"Listen the so called sacred water is only plain tap water and that's exactly the same thing the boy drank when he was here" Korin said.

"I'm done playing around stop lying or I'll swear I'll drop this thing!" Tao said holding it towards a window.

"No, no!" Korin muttered as he pointed his staff as it glowed and the column crumbled as Tao turned to see it fall over "whoa look it just took a little water for its rate to take it's full effect on the stone" he said as Tao set the jug down.

"I'm going to popularize that miserable brat this time you can count on it!" Tao said.

'Whoa that was a close one he was really going to crush that kid and I think my little stunt did just the trick he thinks he's invincible now' Korin thought.

"Wait!" Korin said as Tao headed for the exit "you want a lift? Here!" he said waving his staff as a black cloud Nimbus flew in, "I offer free limo service"

"I'm opposed to ride on this?" Tao said.

"Climbing down from here is just as bad as the trip up you don't want to waste your energy on the way down do ya?" Korin said as Tao climbed up.

"It looks like the brats date with destruction have arrived early" Tao said

'Shadow Nimbus listen closely I may have found your true master so after you give this guy a ride down you can search for him, soon a boy named Nero will enter this timeline and if I'm correct so the next time Goku calls Nimbus go along to but only when Zang and his team leaves the timeline you can sense time ripples so when you feel someone enter it must be him, he possess dark powers but has a pure heart he is the last Shadow Saiyan like you are the last of the Shadow Nimbuses' Korin said to the cloud threw thought as it flew Tao down the tower.

IIIII

Goku and Zang stood outside the tepee as they yawned then stretched, "one two three four" Goku said doing his stretched.

"Five six seven eight" Zang said doing his own.

"I feel great I slept really well last night did you?" Goku asked.

"No I couldn't sleep because I'm too worried he's probably had the water already" Upa said.

"It's only tap water" Goku said.

"What! It's just regular water!" Upa said.

"That's right there's nothing special about it at all" Goku said.

"But knowing that cat he probably hacked a fur ball into Tao water" Zang said.

"But-huh?" Upa said as they all looked up to see Tao ridding on the Shadow Nimbus coming down the tower.

'Why did that old cat insist I take his cloud? I got the impression he didn't exactly care for me, oh well I guess that's his lose I'll never see him again' Tao thought.

'Very clever thinking Korin we didn't need him getting any more strength climbing down the tower did we?' Korin thought as he chuckled "now!" he said swinging his staff as Tao fell through the Shadow Nimbus.

Tao screaming got their attention as they watched him fall them hit the ground creating a human impression in the earth.

"It's him" Upa said.

"What the?" Zang said seeing the Shadow Nimbus approach him.

'Zang do you have a picture of Nero?' Korin asked threw mind link.

"Uh yeah I do why?' Zang asked.

'This Shadow Nimbus is the last of its kind as Nero is the last Shadow Saiyan this cloud has been waiting a long time for it's true master so show it what he looks like so he knows what to look for' Korin said.

'Okay' Zang said digging into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulled out a group picture of the most recent party they had, "he's that one, the boy in black next to the kid in red" Zang said pointing to Nero as the cloud took off.

"Ugh!" Tao growled as he pulled himself from the ground.

"What happened?" Upa asked.

"I'll get you for that fur ball!" Tao yelled.

"Nice one Korin!" Zang said.

"So your back sooner than we thought too" Goku said.

"I'm in a hurry to finish you off!" Tao said.

"Really you look kind of tired you want a rest first?" Goku said.

"Of course not! You fool now get ready to be annihilated!" Tao said going into battle stance.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said.

"Please be very careful Goku" Upa said.

"I will and don't worry we'll get him for what he did to your father" Goku said.

"Thank you" Upa said.

"Come on Upa this is his fight now" Zang said as they went away from the fight.

"Do you have any last words?" Tao said.

"No I don't and I think we talked enough for today!" Goku said.

"Witness the power of the scared water!" Tao yelled punching Goku in the face then kicked him in the air and punch him and sent him hitting the ground.

Tao then jumped in front of Goku and began as and began a series of punches as he held Goku off the ground.

"Snap out of it Goku! Oh why did you let him hit you like that!" Upa said.

Tao then kicked Goku into the air as he jumped after him, "this is the end!" he yelled smacking Goku back down.

"Oh no this is awful! Zang help him!" Upa said as Goku hit the ground.

Tao then flew down and stuck out his knee as he brought it down on Goku as Upa covered his eyes and cried.

"Save your tears kid keep watching" Zang said.

"Oh not good that kid really taking a beating from that bully" Korin said watching the fight from the present water jug.

"That little glass of water really made a world of differences" Tao said as he laughed, "you're out of your league! It's too bad you never learned to stay out of the way you should leave the fighting to the professionals!"

"Upa look" Zang said as Goku groaned and got up off the ground as Tao eyes widen.

"You really did get better" Goku said brushing himself off, "you're almost as strong as me"

"Your alive!" Upa said.

"I got to be kidding!" Tao yelled.

"I've been studying you your breathing gives away your next move!" Goku said charging at Tao.

"I will crush you!" Tao yelled.

Goku then dodged his punch and punched him in the gut and sent him sliding back as Goku jumped and chopped both sides of his neck as he began punching his face like Tao did him earlier as he kicked the man away as Tao vision spun as he wobbled then fell over.

"That's better" Korin said.

"Great job" Upa said.

"Knew you had it in you kid" Zang said.

"Ouch!" Tao yelled as he grabbed his face, 'I didn't even see him coming! How does he move so fast! I could have sworn there were two of them pounding me! It was like a pair of tornados!' he thought.

"You should quit" Goku said.

'I can't surrender to a child! I could never look at myself in the mirror again! Imagine the shame! What do I do now!'

"I give up! You win" Tao said.

"Huh?" Goku and Zang said seeing him on his hands and knees.

"I admit my defeat please forgive me I'm sorry, I will never hurt anyone again" Tao said.

'Bullshit! I heard this cheap line before and know he's going to try a desperate move' Zang thought.

"Uh um" Goku said looking over at Zang and Upa.

"Huh?" Upa said.

"Please let me go I'm sorry" Tao said doing fake crocodile tears as Zang hand an annoyed expression on his face.

"I guess we can let you leave, do you think that's alright Upa?" Goku asked.

"Uh?" Upa said as they heard Tao laugh.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Accept this apology!" Tao yelled pulling a tag out from a grenade and threw it at them.

"Ahhhh! It's a bomb!" Upa yelled.

"So long! You fools" Tao said jumping in the air.

"Uh oh!" Goku said jumping towards the grenade and kicked it in the air as it flew nest to Tao as it exploded take the screaming man with it.

Bakoooom!.!

Zang and the other covered their yes and a strong wind past them and soon the rumbling stopped and the smoked filled sky cleared.

"He's gone!" Goku said.

"Yeah yeah!" Upa and Goku said jumping with joy as Zang laughed and looked up at the tower as Korin watched them as he laughed as they heard the dragon radar beeping as Goku pulled it out.

"That's weird I wonder why these two dragon balls are together? That must mean someone else must be trying to collect all of them too huh? I know!" Goku said remembering all the Color named generals and commanders they ran into and who they work for.

"This place on the radar must be the HQ of the RRA, okay Zang and I will go there to pick up the other dragon balls and meet you back here" Goku said.

"That's dangerous there's probably a whole lot of them and I bet they're strong you should go by yourself" Upa said.

"I'll be with him kid" Zang said.

"And to make a wish you need to have all seven of the dragon balls including those two" Goku said.

"Please be as careful as you can" Upa said.

"Don't worry we'll be back real soon" Goku said.

"And that's a promise" Zang said.

"Hey Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the gold cloud flew in as Goku and Zang hopped on it.

"Okay you stay here and try to keep an eye on this place as soon as we round up all seven dragon balls we'll hurry back and we can bring your dad back to life" Goku said.

"Great! You and Zang are good friends Goku" Upa said.

"Bye!" Zang said as they took off.

"So long!" Upa said waving goodbye to them.

"Next stop the RRA base of operations" Zang said.

A.N. Please Review.


	32. The End of Red Ribbon Army

Chapter Thirty-One: The End of Red Ribbon Army

"Were still so far away" Goku said.

"Only one thing to do then" Zang said.

"Yep better speed up!" Goku said as Nimbus moved faster.

IIIIII

Back at Roshi house.

"It's finished! It's finished!" Bulma said holding up her homing camera she built to find Goku.

"Yes I'd say the calibrations and tweaks I put it really made it improved" Zink said.

"It's like they're speaking another firkin language!" Chill said.

"My best work yet! Thanks for the help Zink!" Bulma said as the others stared at the camera at the bottom.

"Hmmm" Launch, Roshi, May, Chill and Azumuri said.

"Okay watch this!" Bulma said throwing it out the window as Zink hit a button on the controls as the machine flipped over and took off into the sky as Zink typed a few keys and a video feedback came on the TV showing the camera flying with seagulls.

"So what do you think? It's my Scout-Plan-Camcorder" Bulma said.

"Or the SPC for short" Zink said.

"That's great you and Zink made this with stuff you found around the house?" Roshi said.

"Well I had to phase in a few things" Zink said.

"I must say I'm truly impressed such ingenuity deserves a reward how about a kiss Bulma?" Roshi said.

"Why do you always have to ruin a compliment like that!" Bulma yelled.

"Pervert!" May growled as the TV began to show static.

"Oh dear" Zink said.

"I was afraid of this" Bulma said.

"I knew we should have messed with it a little" Zink said.

"The receiver is to weak we'll have to extend the internal antenna on the room it's kind of low tech but it should work" Bulma said.

"Hey May Launch can you give me a hand?" Bulma asked.

"Sure!" Blonde Launch said.

"No problem" May said as they got up.

"I'll go see if I can make something to help make the signal stronger" Zink said heading for the kitchen.

"We'll help" Azumuri said as he and Chill followed him.

"We'll have it up and running in no time" Bulma said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Launch asked.

"Of course it will" Bulma said as they girls headed outside leaving Roshi alone with the controls as the image came back on.

"Hmmm" Roshi said hitting a button as he did he perverted laugh and began pressing more buttons as the SPC flew off to a beach mostly filled with hot women in bikinis.

"Look at that! Now let's go in for a little close up action!" Roshi said typing more buttons as the SPC zoomed in on a woman as she began removing her shirt as Roshi laughed louder, "oh yeah take it off!"

Right before Roshi could see anything the screen fuzzed out again "What happened you dumb machine you made me miss the best part!" Roshi yelled hitting the TV.

On the room the girls finished messing with the antenna.

"Okay it should work perfectly now" Bulma said.

"Good I hope we can find Goku and Zang soon" May said.

Back inside Roshi had landed the STC as was now laughing hard as someone was about to pull down their pants.

"That's it! That's it! I've been such a good boy lately!" he said getting a nose bleed, "I deserve a little reward! Come to papa! Oh yeah!" Roshi yelled as he realized the woman who took off her pants wasn't a woman but a man and saw him take a shit.

Bulma and the girls reentered the room to see Roshi with his head outside the window throwing up.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"It's called karma ladies and Roshi won't be messing with the SPC for a good while" Azumuri said from the other room.

IIIII

Goku and Zang were still flying when they heard something and looked back as the SPC zoomed past them nearly knocking them off the Nimbus cloud.

"What is that?" Goku asked at it now flew behind them.

"A camera? Must be a spy camera or something" Zang said as the camera turned to them.

"It's looking at us" Goku said.

IIIII

"See there it's Goku and Zang!" Bulma said.

"They seem to be in one piece" Roshi said as everyone gathered around the TV.

"No doubt about it it's them" Turtle said.

"I wonder if they're on their way here" Roshi said.

"Well I can find out" Bulma said turning a knob as the screen showed a green map with the camera moving towards a gold dot while flying next to another dot, "no they're heading away from us it looks like they're head for two more of the dragon balls"

"That rascal up to something I smell trouble" Roshi said.

"Yeah and with Zang those Time Breakers must be up to something as well" May said.

"Hmmm wait a minute I think that point might be right around the area where the RRA has it's command center" Launch said.

"What!" Bulma said.

"That place must be crawling with Rejects, RRA soldiers, and Time Breakers!" Chill said.

"They're heading for an ambush!" Azumuri said.

"That can't be they wouldn't do anything reckless I thought Goku better than that" Roshi said.

"I'll find out for sure" Bulma said.

"You don't mean you're going out there?" Roshi asked.

"No I'll just make the camera fly towards the dragon balls and we'll see where it ends up" Bulma said and she and Zink typed on the controls.

IIII

"Why are you following me? Just tell me do I know you form somewhere?" Goku asked.

"It's a machine Goku it was built to interact with us" Zang said as it suddenly took off into the distances.

"Whoa he's gone he must be late for dinner why else would he go so fast" Goku said.

"Did you even hear a word I said! Ugh you're impossible!" Zang grunted.

IIIIIII

The SPC was flying towards several mountains, "it's within close range now we'll switch to zoom U" Bulma said as Zink typed and the screen went red with a warning, "uh oh we've been spotted"

"Time to get it out of there!" Zink said typing quickly as the SPC took off with guns being fired at it.

"To the right guys go right!" Roshi yelled.

"Go left!" Launch said as Bulma cried out as she and Zink typed like crazy as the TV showed they got out of the snow covered mountains and was now flying over a forest with more blasts being fired at it as they saw the RRA base.

"Goku! What the hell are you and Zang thinking you dumbasses!" Bulma said.

"The boy is sometimes too confident for his own good" Roshi said.

"And Zang getting dragged along with him! Look at it! There are Rejects all over the place with RRA and Time Breakers soldiers!" May said as a surprise attack hit the camera knocking out the footage as Bulma screamed.

"Oh no! That took hours to build! Dammit!" Zink said.

"My camera" Bulma said.

"Oh no Zang!" May cried.

"Oh no they're both in trouble! There is no way in hell they can make it threw there alive!" Bulma said.

"They're in a pickle all right" Launch said.

"Okay it's up to me! I guess I'll go and get the boys out of this mess" Roshi said.

"How do you plan to get there?" Turtle asked.

"That's right we do seem to be stuck here without any transportation" Roshi said.

"Yamcha! If we can just get in touch with him!" Bulma said.

"Why don't you just call him on the phone?" Turtle asked.

"Because we don't have a telephone either!" Bulma yelled.

"Uh it's none of my business but why don't you and Zink make one" Turtle said.

"Uh" Zink and Bulma said.

"You two do seem pretty handy with electronics you can do it" Turtle said.

"Your right we can! Good plan!" Bulma said as Zink and Bulma drew out their tools and had their backs turned to the others as they heard them mumbled and watched their hands move super-fast and small pieces flew in all directions.

"Wow Zink what someone he can relate to" Azumuri said as May held a stopwatch.

"Sometimes genius needs a bit of a quick start" Roshi said.

"It's done!" Bulma said as May stopped the stopwatch.

"Damn! One minute and thirty-five seconds" May said.

Bulma then put her ear piece in as she typed a number in on the controls they used for the SPC.

"Hello?" Dr. Briefs said answering.

"Dad it's me is Yamcha there? I need him" Bulma said.

"Bulma I'm glad it's you I got a joke for you" Dr. Briefs said.

"Oh I love jokes!" Chill said.

"Shhh!" Zink said.

"You see there was a troll a polite and a bus driver at an all you can eat restaurant-"

"Dad save the joking and get me Yamcha now!" Bulma yelled.

"Ah man I liked that joke!" Chill said.

"Well that's her lost it was a real rib tickler" Dr. Briefs said handing the phone to Yamcha.

"Where have you been? Your father said you and the others went to hunt for dragon balls with Goku" Yamcha said as he listen, "Mmm hmmm mmm hmmm"

"That girl is up to something" Dr. Briefs said.

"No way! They're going here by themselves!" Yamcha yelled, "sure! Yes!"

'I sense a good deed in the works better make myself scarce' Oolong thought.

"Okay no problem I'm on my way!" Yamcha said turning around before Oolong could make an escape "Puar Oolong come here!"

'Dammit!' Oolong thought.

"We got to go help Goku and Zang! They're going to go fight the RRA!" Yamcha yelled as Puar screamed.

"D-did you j-just say the RRA!" Oolong yelled.

"I guess you heard of them then, they're tough but excitement is what I need after an extent in this old town!" Yamcha said.

IIIIII

"Hey almost there!" Goku said as they flew through the snow covered mountain while a blizzard hit.

"Just make the cloud go faster it's cold!" Zang said.

IIIII

All of the residents in Roshi island waited outside as Yamcha plane landed, "Everyone get in quick!" Yamcha said as everyone quickly boarded the ship.

IIIIII

"Goku be on you guard I have a theory why we haven't seen any Rejects, the RRA must be using them as guards for the base so the place without a doubt going to be covered with those things" Zang said.

"Okay Zang!" Goku said as they left the mountains and entered a clear sky area and directly below was a forest as in the center of it all the spotted the RRA base.

"Look!" Zang said.

"That must be it! I've been waiting for this!" Goku said as Zang drew his Kai Blaster.

"Let's give them a show they won't soon forget!" Zang said as Goku drew his Power Pole.

IIIIII

"So far so good the navigational radar cleared and all's checked out we've now reached cruising altitude" Yamcha said.

"This trip is far from a cruise as you can get" Oolong said.

"I don't even know why we bothered to bring him all he does is think about himself" Bulma said.

"Why risk my life? Give me one good reason" Oolong said.

"You're going it is not up for discussion! Anyway I can remember a time or two when Goku helped you out of a jam" Yamcha said.

"Uh excuse me Yamcha do you think there is anything an old Turtle like me can do to help?" Turtle asked as everyone looked down at him.

"I think we could put you to good use" Launch said pointing a gun at him, "yes sir turtle soup sound like a nice victory meal" Launch said.

"No! No!" Turtle said.

"That girl is nuts!" Oolong said

"Hey Master Roshi?" Yamcha said.

"Yes son?"

"Do you have any idea where Krillin ran off to?" Yamcha asked.

"He went for some swimming across the sea and some shopping at the main land he was to impatient to wait until he can get a ride" Roshi said.

"We sure could use his help too do you think we can stil catch up to him?" Yamcha asked.

"We should be able to spot him" Roshi said.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled!" Yamcha said as they flew down below towards the ocean below them.

"There he is! He tied his stuff to his bald head" May said as they followed behind the fast moving Krillin as they landed in front of him and opened the door.

"Krillin" Roshi said.

"Did we scare you?" Bulma asked.

"I was just messing with ya, what's up? You have great timing I was hoping for a ride home" Krillin said.

"Well get in quick!" Bulma said.

"Okay huh hey! What happened to my clothes!" Krillin said feeling his stuff fell off his head.

"Krillin get in the plane!" Bulma yelled.

"Would it have killed you to go back for my stuff" Krillin said getting in as they took off and he shook the water off him getting in on everyone around him.

"Watch it! If my hair frizzes you're in trouble!" Bulma said.

"Sorry Bulma wait did I hear you say Goku and Zang are on their way to the RRA compound by themselves?" Krillin said.

"Yep that's right" Roshi said.

"What in the hell were they thinking!" Krillin said.

"They're obviously not thinking" Bulma said.

"You can say that again" Oolong said.

"Hey! Don't go and talk trash about my boyfriend he's just following Goku and probably got dragged along" May said.

"This will be fun!" Launch said.

"You know Launch everyone see this as work but I get the feeling your actually looking forwards to it like a vacation" Krillin said.

"She just wants to shoot that gun at every in the RRA" Chill said.

"Hey Bulma am I going to the right direction here look" Yamcha said as she looked at the controls.

"You're on track just fly straight" Bulma said.

"How much time do we have before we need to land?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh hmmm I'd say about half an hour" Bulma said.

"How's the fuel?"

"We'll have enough"

"Wow you two make quite a team don't cha? When's the wedding?" Oolong said.

'I know that answer, never! I don't even think she and Vegeta got married' May thought.

"Hey knock it off Oolong!" Bulma yelled hitting him in the head.

"Yikes" Zink said.

"Yamcha?" Bulma said.

"Huh?"

"Don't think this means I'm not mad at you anymore but this is an emergency so we can burry he hatchet for now but just for now" Bulma said.

"Okay Bulma we'll talk it out later when we have plenty of time" Yamcha said.

"If we make it to later" Oolong said as everything went quite.

"Awkward" Azumuri said.

IIIIII

"Now to get those dragon balls!" Goku said as they spoted a helicopter as it took off as it fired at them, "Power Pole Extend!"

"Kai Blaster Barrage!" Zang yelled firing a series of kai bullets back at the helicopter as Goku whacked it with his Power Pole and made it explode as they took off.

Suddenly the security system came on and they began getting fired at as a blast made them almost fall as the cloud flipped and they hung onto it.

"That was close!" Goku said as Nimbus began dodging rockets "Nimbus Cloud we have to go faster!"

Nimbus then flew down below the forest with three rockets chasing after them.

"Goku make the cloud go up when I say!" Zang said as he held his Kai Blasters out, "now!" he yelled taking three fast shots as Nimbus flew up and an explosion came out of the forest.

"Nice shot Zang!" Goku said.

"Thank you" Zang said as they looked down to see helicopters all over blocking their path towards the base Goku then began making the cloud fly down as the helicopter fired at them and Zang returned the shots as Goku hit them with his Power Pole making them explode.

"Hey here we come!" Goku said as they reached sector 12 and were attacked by Rejects and RRA men as Goku and Zang began fighting them all off as they ran down the hall leaving behind fallen men and dead Rejects as Goku hopped up on a rail.

"What the radar say?" Zang asked as Goku checked it.

"That way!" Goku said jumping off the rail as Zang followed as they landed on the stone ground below and Zang followed Goku as they found no Rejects or army men, "I wonder where everyone went no one seems to be here"

"Something tells me were walking into a trap" Zang said as they turned the corner to find men with guns pointed at them behind sand bags and Rejects of three types growling at them.

"Fire!"

Zang and Goku then began dodging gun fire and ran into an open doorway away from the shoots.

"We've been expecting you!" a man with a rocket launcher said firing it at them as Goku and Zang dodged as it caused an explosion outside.

"You missed us" Goku said.

"But we don'!" Zang said as Goku kicked the man in the gut as Zang knocked out two more men firing at them as they ran down the hall.

IIIII

"Where is it? How much longer till we reach their base?" Roshi asked.

"Don't worry we'll see it soon enough" Bulma said.

"We must have missed it lets go back to where we started" Oolong said.

"No we didn't pass it up it's too big" Yamcha said.

"Take a hint lets go home" Oolong said as May hit him in the head.

"Ah ha see that snowy mountain the headquarters are on the other side I'm sure of it" Bulma said.

"Okay" Yamcha said as they flew in and Yamcha noticed they were being followed on the radar, "hey Bulma look out back and see if anyone following us"

"I don't see anything out there but snow" Bulma said.

"You sure?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh no I think I see something what the hell is that Bulma?" Oolong asked as they saw something moving underneath the snow.

"It's a shark!" Bulma said as a green fin came out.

"Did you say shark?" Krillin said.

"Sharks don't live in snow!" Puar said.

"It's a missile!" half the people on the plane yelled.

"What!" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha drive faster!" May said.

"It's right on our tail!" Krillin said.

"I've seen this before it's a chaser missile they're programed to never give up" Bulma said.

"Now that persistence's" Roshi said.

"See I told you we should have gone home! Oh mommy!" Oolong yelled.

"I bet that's it! That's how it works" Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Oolong asked.

"Okay I think it's activated by a heat source" Bulma said.

"So what do we do?" Yamcha asked.

"Get rid of the booster jet" Bulma said as Yamcha detached it and moved out of the way as the rocket hit it.

"See it only chases the source of the heat it's a bit unsophisticated by modern day standers" Bulma said.

"Well it still almost got us" Krillin said.

"That's some quick thinking there now how about some quick kissing?" Roshi said.

"You will never touch these lips!" Bulma yelled as Roshi glanced at May and got a slap to the face.

"Not mine either pervert!" May growled as the whole planed laughed as a new jet came out from the plane and began moving them again.

IIIIII

Goku and Zang were running along a roof with gun fire chasing after them as they climbed onto a tower and jumped onto a hover car that flew past them as Goku punched the man and they jumped out making it crash as the other two hover cars flew at them.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Mega Flash!" both kai blasts then came at the two hover cars hit them and the building next to it causing an explosion as they landed and ran from more gun fire and Rejects as Goku and Zang beat down more men and Rejects leaving a pile of them as they ran to a large tower.

"There! The dragon balls must be in that building!" Goku said putting away the radar as they ran towards the building as Goku got hit in the face by a sniper riffle.

"Ow! Hey you better watch where you point that thing it hurts!" Goku said.

"When the hell will they give up!" Zang yelled punching and kicking more army men and Rejects with Goku as they ran into the eighth wing to find an empty meeting room.

"Check the radar" Zang said as Goku checked it.

"Oh! I guess we have to go higher I guess but where are the stairs?" Goku said putting it away.

"There's an elevator right there" Zang said.

"Oh well" Goku said jumping up and punching a hole through the celling to the next floor.

"Why do I bother" Zang said jumping after him as they found more Rejects and men as they began punching and kicking down every last one of them.

IIIIIII

"It would seem you world strongest army has lost to a bunch of mere children 9 and by the looks of it they're on their way here" hood said watching the monitor with 9 as they saw Goku and Zang running down a hall.

"I refuse to let these dragon balls fall into their hands!" 9 yelled.

"It's a sad sight when greed corrupts your judgment 9 you would rather rick the lives of every last man you have all to protect these dragon balls and you know the odds are against you" hood said disappearing.

IIIIII

Goku and Zang were running along opposite sides of the walls towards men shooting at them as they jumped and beat down every last one with a single punch or kick as a small rocket hit them as the smoke cleared and a hole was now in the wall as Goku and Zang jumped from the roof.

"That wasn't very nice!" Goku said running towards the man and bunny behind a table and pushed the table and slammed them into a wall as Goku and Zang glared at two men with guns.

"Boo!" Zang yelled as they screamed and took off.

"They're right above us Zang" Goku said checking the radar as he jumped up and hit his head on a metal celling and hit the ground, "maybe I should get a helmet"

"Or maybe you should just listen to me!" Zang said.

-A Few minutes later-

Goku busted threw a window where they found Black as Zang climbed through shaking his head, 'first thing first teach him how to use an elevator then work on his manners' Zang thought.

"Finally" Black said.

"Are you the person in charge?" Goku asked.

"No I am not the commander" Black said removing his jacket.

"Where is he?" Goku asked.

"He's safe now stop talking you will deal with me" Black said.

"Wait! I don't want to fight you just hand over the dragon balls.

"If you want to see the commander so badly I'll take you to him in pieces" Black said kicking a chair at them as Goku and Zang dodged as Goku dodged his air kick and spun when he kicked the table and caught his fist.

"This is getting us nowhere! I'll give you one more chance hand over the dragon balls and surrender!" Goku said.

"No!" Black said.

"Okay lets finish this soon I'm ready for lunch" Goku said as they saw the celling was starting to spin then go flat as Goku charged at Black when he was distracted and punched him in the gut as the roof started to fall down at them then crash.

Android 9 then came down in an elevator and stepped out onto the metal floor that crushed the floor below it as he laughed.

"I live for moments like this!" he laughed.

Outside a window Black hung as he growled, "commander! How can you betray me like this!" he growled as he felt someone take his hand and saw hood.

"You want to know where his weak point is?" hood asked.

IIIIII

"I don't really see this as losing a foe but gaining four dragon balls! Just one more ball then at last my dream to be tall as a mountain will come true! Soon no one will be ever to look down at Android 9 again! I will become ruler of all I can see and my eye will tower over the heavens!"

"Commander Red!" Black said.

"Huh!"

"What did you mean by that?" Black said as 9 turned to see hood and Black.

"You! Your still-"

"Alive! Yes commander sorry to disappoint you and we heard every word you said! Do you mean all of this was so you can gain a few inches!" Black yelled.

"You bet and what's wrong with that!" 9 said.

"It is a selfish goal that has nothing to do with the RRA or our Time Breaker superiors!"

"It has everything to do with this army and I can care less for the Time Breakers! This is my plan for the organization! These dragon balls are tools I need to make this army and myself huge! It would be a grave mistake to underestimate my plan!"

"Your lame ass plan going to get us all killed!"

"I am the RRA! What's good for me is good for everyone and I want to be taller! All my life I've drawn the short straw I had to content with being a mere pebble in a land of giants! It is the curse of my existences! You couldn't possible understand what it's like the nightmare of being a genius yet trapped inside this ugly little body!"

"I understand that loyalty means nothing to you! You sold me out and the Time Breakers for your vanity!" Black yelled.

"What's really eating you is theirs no commander in front of your name and there never will be! Do you want to know why? Because you small time you're just a lackey your my erne boy! At your age it's pathetic!"

A gun shot was then heard as 9 fell over with a gunshot hole in his forehead by a gun shot by Black.

"During his reconstruction that one spot on his forehead became his only weakness even a single tap there would have killed him, betrayal to the Time Breakers does not go unpunished 9 and you of all people know that" hood said as the dragon balls rolled over to Black feet.

"Looks like I've been promoted you squandered your power but I will lead the army into a new era of greatness" Black said picking up the dragon balls.

"Don't fail us Commander Black or you will suffer a fate far worse than 9 over there" Hood said disappearing.

"My first order of business will be to rule this planet!" Black said as the floor shook and began to rise as the side of a wall cracked and Goku crawled out with Zang next to him as they jumped out to see the dead android 9 with the Time Breakers symbol on the mask that covered half his face and Black holding the dragon balls and a gun he killed 9 with.

"Thank goodness you're alive" Black said.

"Yes we are now let's finish this!" Goku said.

"Listen I'm sorry but I don't want to fight you anymore I'm a victim just like you" Black said.

"If that's really true why are you pointing a gun at us!" Goku said.

"You scared me that's all" Black said putting it behind his back.

"Why are you being so nice to us now?" Goku asked as Zang approached 9 and began examining him.

"I told the commander not to hurt you so he decided to punish me as well" Black said.

'Wait this is the guy who knew information about Bardock! Dammit! Wait he's half machine so maybe there is a memory chip or something I can give back to the base to find out what this guy knows' Zang thought as he began touching the metal side of 9 face and tried to find a button or something.

"You fought the commander to save us?" Goku asked.

"He knows I don't like to fight children so he told me you were here to hurt him so when I learned you only wanted the dragon balls he tried to kill me to cover up his lie" Black said.

"Well why is he on the floor? Is he asleep?" Goku asked.

"Yes he said he was feeling ill so he had to lay down bad head ache" Black said.

"Bullshit" Zang muttered.

"If were not fighting anymore then do you mind if I take the dragon balls?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid the commander will miss them when he wakes up say why don't we join forces and collect them together?" Black said.

"But the dragon will only grant a wish to one of us" Goku said.

"I understand your concern but you have nothing to worry about the RRA has no interest in the wish we have everything we could possibly want the wish is yours" Black said.

'Ah ha!' Zang thought as he pulled a small computer ship from the side of 9 head, 'I hope this is it' he thought as he put it in a card slot on his watch and watched it go in an get sent back to base.

"All we want to see is the seven balls reunite see the commander has a soft spot for dragons" Black said.

"No thanks I don't believe you besides Zang and I promised Upa we'd help bring his father back and you're the reason he got hurt in the first place" Goku said.

"My deepest apology if there has been some misunderstanding I will report this to our customer service department immediately, give us another chance that's all I'm asking hand me your dragon balls and we can be partners wouldn't that be fun?" Black said.

"Hey pal he already has a partner! It's me so that position is taken!" Zang said.

"And I can't trust you I don't really think you care about me or my friends I think you just want my dragon balls" Goku said as Black pulled his gun out and fired at them as Goku kicked him in the gut and made him drop his gun and the two dragon balls he had.

'These brats are like machines maybe that's the answer' he thought tossing a capsule as it exploded and he hopped into a large robot as he punched them and sent them crashing into the wall.

"You two are tough kids alright but you slam into a wall just like anyone else with both of your destruction there will be no one to challenge my power!" Black said.

IIIIIII

"Looks like we're almost there" Yamcha said.

"It's about time I have a feeling Goku and Zang going to need our help" Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin if there is one thing I'm sure of it's that Goku can take care of himself and Zang got his back" Puar said.

"No matter how tough he is they still have to fight an entire army" Oolong said.

"Hmm mmm Oolong has a point Puar as skill full as he is Goku is still outnumbered even with Zang help and the RRA has quite an arsenal at their disposal" Roshi said.

"Will you guys stop it already!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah knock it off!" May yelled.

"If you can't think of anything positive to say then shut the hell up!" Bulma yelled.

"The good news is they have all of us to help them out especially Master Roshi" Krillin said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence I'm sure we'll be fine" Yamcha said.

"Yes think positive" Roshi said.

"It's easy to beat your enemies if you focus hard" Yamcha said.

"Mmm hmm especially if you pretend they aren't wearing any clothes" Roshi said.

"Uh oh!" Yamcha said.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked.

"Were not alone something heading straight for us!" Yamcha said.

"It could be a Red Ribbon Fighter Plane maybe they know were coming" Krillin said.

"That's not good" Bulma said.

"What do we do?" Oolong asked.

"Hold on I'm thinking" Yamcha said.

"Bad news this plane is equip for flying not fighting we don't have any weapons" Bulma said.

"Let them come I got all the firepower we need right here I will feed them a lead buffet!" Launch said patting her gun.

"Whoa! Save your fire for the bad guys there will be plenty of action where were going what if we start some halfcocked fight right now we would never get there and that wouldn't help Goku and Zang" Roshi said.

"He's right we don't know who they are let's just stay out of sight till they pass" Bulma said.

"Good enough hopefully I can take us down low enough to get us out of their radar" Yamcha said.

"Wait!" Zink said reading the radar.

"They dropping altitude they're heading straight for us!" Yamcha said.

IIIII

On Violet Plan.

"Hmmm they matched my position they must be after me" she said.

IIIII

"This doesn't look good guys they obviously know where here we should fly back up and hid in the clouds" Krillin said.

"Sounds good to me" Yamcha said as he flew them up into the clouds as Violet did the same.

IIIIII

"Now I'm officially freaked out these guys must be packing some serious hardware they've been able to track every move" Violet said.

IIIIII

"They did it again!" Yamcha said.

IIIIII

"They're toying with me! Well fine! You want to play games be my guess I'll give you something to chase!" Violet said.

IIIII

Soon both planes went back down then back up then back down, "looks clear I think we lost them" Yamcha said as they went back up into the clouds and Violet plane showed up next to them as they both rammed into each other.

"Did you get the licenses number?" Roshi asked.

"Boy I sure am glad that's over" Bulma said.

"I need new pants" Yamcha said.

"Eww!" May said slapping the back of his head.

IIIIIII

"Watch it!" Zang yelled as they avoid large blasts from Black machine as he soon grabbed Goku as he was jumping into the air.

"Hey who turned out the light?" Goku asked.

"He's got you in his hand idiot!" Zang yelled.

"Let me go!" Goku said.

"It's time to throw out the trash!" Black yelled throwing Goku into Zang and right through a wall as they fell across the base as Black flew out of the room and flew over the base as Goku and Zang were on the ground twitching.

"Ow what is your skull made of!" Zang yelled.

"Now which one of these features haven't I tired yet? Oh the big red button that looks interesting" Black said locking onto Zang and Goku, "goodnight boys"

IIIII

"Can't this thing go any faster Yamcha? Goku and Zang do need our help" Bulma said.

"I can't believe they tried to fight the army by themselves" Krillin said.

"If you ask me they deserve what they get" Oolong said.

"Oolong you better take that back right this minute!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah or it's pork chops for dinner!" May yelled.

"You're not helping Goku or Zang by fighting each other!" Puar said.

"Yeah but the pig running his mouth doesn't help at all!" Azumuri said.

"I know how about we play a little game the first person to say another word gets shot in the face!" Launch said pointing the gun at Roshi face.

'Wow she knows how to handle things well even though she a crazy ass bitch' Chill thought.

IIIII

"This is going to hurt a lot" Black said making the robot hold out it's palm as it glowed red, "your meddling days are over!" he said launching a barrage of blasts as he saw it hi and when the smoke cleared a hole in the ground and wall where Goku and Zang were was now there.

"Victory! Victory!" Black said as most of the army men who had been hiding came out and cheered, "I did it! I've won! Victory! All hail me! All hail me I won!" Black said failing to noticed Goku and Zang on a tower roof just a few feet from him.

"Look at the cheer at our 'death' it makes me sick" Zang said.

"Time to give those guys a taste of their own medicine" Goku said as he and Zang jumped and charged at Black robot.

"The boy's death is quite an accomplishment though it would have been flawless if I could have recovered their dragon balls" Black said as he heard a knocking then looked up as his eyes widen to see Goku and Zang standing on the glass sticking their tongues at him "it's impossible!"

"Hello" Goku said.

"What's up?" Zang said as he swung his robot fist at them as Goku and Zang teleported away and Black ended up breaking through the glass and punching himself as Goku and Zang laughed.

"You look silly" Goku said.

"I'll get you!" Black yelled as they took off into the air as Goku and Zang held onto the robot then ended up slipping off.

"That thing can fly pretty fast" Goku said as they fell.

"Yeah no kidding" Zang said as the landed on the roof of one of the buildings.

"What the hell are those kids made up they won't stop coming! Alright then a little gift from me to you troublemakers enjoy!" Black yelled as the robot began to turn.

"That's strange I wonder why he's turning upside down?" Goku said.

"No way out this time! Bye!" Black yelled as a rocket got launched at them as the men below screamed and ran in terror.

"What's that! That doesn't look friendly!" Goku said.

"It's a missile! Or in other words a flying bomb!" Zang said.

Goku then jumped up and kicked the missile up as Goku saw pain hit Goku face, "ow! Oh! Owie!" Goku said gripping his foot as the missiles came back at Black.

"It's coming back! No!" Black said trying to turn to robot over, "come on!" he said as the missile flew past him and crash into a mountain crashing a large explosion making Yamcha plane shake.

IIIIII

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelled like everyone else screaming in the plane.

"A missile hit he mountain top" Yamcha said.

"I hope Goku and Zang weren't anywhere near it" Krillin said as they saw Oolong holding flowers

"If they was I'm sure they didn't feel much" Oolong said as Bulma and May hit him in the head.

"Why the hell did you bring flowers to a battle anyway Oolong!" Bulma yelled.

"Because it's not a battle it's a funeral" Oolong said.

"That's it I'm going to kill him!" May yelled.

"Hold on everybody I'm taking us down" Yamcha said.

"Uh oh here comes more turbulence Roshi said trying to hold onto Bulma and got a smack and a red hand print to his right cheek then went to May and got another smack and another hand print on his other cheek.

"Help me!" he said about to grab Launch but the gun to his face made him just sit still.

"Behave yourself!" Bulma yelled.

"Next time it will be worse than a slap! I will take the sharpest and rustiest knife I can find and cut off something you hold dear you old pervert!" May growled.

IIIII

"Whoa! I don't believe it the whole top of the mountain is gone" Goku said.

"That bastard was willing to kill his men to try and kill us" Zang said,

They then saw Black was trying to escape, "hey! Where are you going! I'm not letting you get away that easy! It's payback time!" Goku yelled as Zang pulled back on the metal spike they held on as Zang launched Goku towards Black retreating robot.

"This is for all my friends!" Goku yelled busting right through the robot as it began to fall from the sky then explode.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in with Zang as Goku landed.

"Man what a day" Zang said.

IIIII

"No one could have survived that not even Goku or Zang" Yamcha said as they flew over the mountain that had the top blown off.

"Their fight is over" Oolong said.

"Gee the optimisms around here is just overwhelming" Bulma said sarcastically.

"Sure are a lot of people down there" Krillin said seeing the retreating army men.

"Look at those cowards run" Launch said.

"Those cowards are armed to the teeth why are they running away from their own base?" Yamcha asked.

"Maybe they're not leaving maybe they deiced to come after us" Puar said.

"We can't fight a single plane let alone an entire army" Bulma said.

"Your right Bulma" Yamcha said.

"If were taking a break than I'm taking a nap anyone want to be my snuggle buddy?" Roshi asked.

"This is a hyper bullet automatic weapon it fires a hundred rounds in less than ten seconds! Any questions!" Launch yelled.

"Hey Launch do you have a spare? I want to make sure he keeps quite for the rest of the flight!" May said.

IIIIII

"Hmmm looks like the RRA services are now done with them gone it's time to change things up a bit" Hood said as 9 feeding hopped onto his shoulder and they disappeared from Red office.

IIIIII

Outside Goku and Zang sat under a tree as they looked at their two new dragon balls.

"Hang on Upa just one more dragon balls and we can wish your father back" Goku said putting them in the bag with the other four dragon balls and pulled out the scouter "and with the radar to show us the way we should find it in no time at all" he said pressing the button as nothing happened.

"Oh Goku did you break it again!" Zang said.

"Weird do you think it's broke?" Goku asked.

"My guess is yes" Zang said.

IIIIII

"Were here welcome to the home base of the RRA" Yamcha said as they flew over the forest towards the RRA base.

"Goku Zang hang on were coming!" Krillin said.

"I'll set us down right here" Yamcha said.

"Why so far away? From here were looking at a good two hours walk to get to the base at least!" Launch said.

"Hey I could land on their door step if you want to get caught!" Yamcha said.

"He's right" Puar said.

"Yep" Oolong said.

"Sorry Launch it seems your outnumbered we'll land here and sneak through the backdoor it will be safer" Roshi said as they began to land as it touched the road as Yamcha jumped out with Puar.

"Alright everyone grab your gear and leave your fear were here for Goku and Zang!" Yamcha said.

"Now hold on there general, we can't just charge in there like bulls we need a plan" Roshi said.

"Oh yeah I" Yamcha said.

"I say we eat first and plan later!" Oolong said.

"Sure we'll have ham!" Bulma yelled.

"And nice ribs to go with it!" May yelled.

"Oh that isn't even the least bit funny!" Oolong yelled.

"Who laughing oink boy I love bacon! Oh quite your crying you big baby I'm sick and tired of hearing you complain!" Bulma said.

"Hey if you don't want to listen to the voice of reason fine but I'm telling you this is a bad idea!" Oolong yelled.

"I say we go in there blasting and whoever left standing after the bullets alive wins!" Launch said.

"Uh yeah that sounds real sane" Yamcha said.

"Everybody stop arguing and focus were here to help Goku and Zang we have to set aside out petty differences and work together as a team and we need a solid plan!" Roshi said.

"Okay I'm in!" Oolong said.

"I'm listing!" Launch said.

"You got Team Elite attention" May said as they gathered around in a huddle.

"Yamcha what do you think our chances are realistically?" Bulma asked.

"Well let's see what Master Roshi have to say first" Yamcha said.

"Hmmm there is one idea that comes to mind but it's not easy it's very dangerous and required precise timing" Roshi said.

"Yeah think you can expand on that" Yamcha said.

"Come on out with it old man" Launch said.

"Hmm I think we can sneak passed the guards but we'll need a distraction that will be Bulma and May pretending to be looking for dates!" Roshi said.

"Good one!" Oolong said.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bulma yelled.

"That's it! Kiss your nuts goodbye Roshi because I'm taking Yamcha sword and cutting them off!" May yelled.

"I'm not serious" Roshi said.

"It doesn't seem right playing games when Goku and Zang are in trouble" Krillin said.

"Look maybe one of us should go in first and scout the area" Yamcha said.

"Okay but who?" Oolong said.

"The one nobody likes" Roshi said glancing at Oolong.

"Oldest!" Oolong said.

"The biggest ears!" Roshi said.

"Fewest teeth!" Oolong yelled.

"Smallest!" Roshi yelled.

"Grow the hell up you two!" Bulma yelled.

"Your ears aren't really that big" Roshi said.

"Yes but you are an old pervert Roshi" May said as Krillin saw Goku ridding on the Nimbus cloud with Zang.

"Hey guys we have company!" Krillin said.

"Run for your lives!" Oolong yelled running.

"Everyone to the woods!" Yamcha yelled as they all took off except Team Elite.

"Wait what about the airplane they'll spot it for sure!" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha there's no time!" Bulma yelled.

Puar then hit a button on the plane turning it into a capsule as ran off into hiding with it.

"Thanks Puar let's hope they didn't see it" Yamcha said as he realized it was Goku and Zang.

"Master Roshi that looks like Goku and Zang" Krillin said.

"I don't believe it! It is them!" Roshi yelled.

IIIIII

"It's not working" Goku said hitting the button in the radar, "this isn't good"

"Let me see it" Zang said taking it and began messing with it.

"These things sure do break easy we better go to Master Roshi house and ask Bulma to fix it the only problem is I don't know how to get back" Goku said.

"Neither do I" Zang said as they heard yelling and looked down to see their friends on the road.

"Hello! Oh boy are we sure glad to see you guys!" Goku said as they flew down.

"They look happy for someone who has been fighting an army" Bulma said.

"I guess we were wrong maybe they didn't fight anyone at all" Roshi said as the cloud flew in front of them and Goku and Zang jumped off as their friends glared at them.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked.

"Nothing we just thought you two were dead that's all!" Bulma yelled.

"We heard that you decided to attack the entire RRA all by yourselves we thought you might need some help" Krillin said.

"Wow that's amazing how did you guys know all of that?" Goku asked.

"This stinks neither one of them are even wounded" Oolong said.

"You two are pretty smart I figured you wouldn't do something as foolish as that" Yamcha said.

"Huh but we did attack the RRA we beat a whole bunch and we managed to get six of the dragon balls" Goku said as the whole group eyes widen.

"You mean you two beat every single soldier in the RRA all on your own!" Krillin said.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"And all the Rejects" Zang said.

"Well not every one of them some of them ran away" Goku said.

"Not the Rejects they don't run so they all dead" Zang said.

"Paur go search out the base search for any sign of life!" Yamcha said.

"Okay!" Puar said flying off then came back a few minutes later "Yamcha! The base is deserted!"

"The entire base! That's unbelievable!" Roshi said.

"Goku do you think after this you and Zang can show me a few tips?" Krillin asked.

"It was easy once we got started" Goku said.

"I can see the headlines now evil army defeated by a child a teen" Bulma said.

"It's just one army" Launch said as some dandelion bit flew past her nose as she sneezed and Zang saw her transformation for the first time.

'Where the hell did the gun go?' Zang thought.

"Huh? Oh silly goose how can we go on a picnic without any food" Launch said.

"Let's take a walk I'll fill you in on all the details" Puar said leading Launch away.

"I've seen a lot but I've never heard of anyone accomplishing what you two just did" Yamcha said.

"See Master I'm a lot stronger now" Goku said.

"Yeah Roshi he's a lot stronger" Zang teased.

"Just like you we climbed up Korin Tower" Goku said.

"What! You made it to the top of Korin Tower!" Roshi yelled.

"Actually Goku did it twice" Zang said.

"I heard that whoever drinks Master Korin sacred water would gain increased strength so I asked him if I can have some he agreed but only if I can take it from him first it took a while" Goku said.

"Three days to be exact" Zang said.

"But I did it!" Goku said.

"You consumed Korin Sacred Water?" Roshi said.

"Yes" Goku said.

"Even thought it was just ordinary tap water" Zang said.

"I see that would explain your increased strength" Roshi said.

'That boy ability is astounding! It took my three years to reach the same goal and to think I used to brag about that!' Roshi thought.

"What are you guys talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Hey if Korin was in the RRA what would be?" Puar asked.

"I don't know a general maybe?" Krillin said.

"No silly everyone knows he would be a coronal!" Puar said as the group all gave her annoyed looks.

"Get it? Korin? Coronal? Work with me folks!" Puar said.

"I like a joke every now and then Puar but that sucked" Chill said.

"Excuse me Bulma?" Goku said.

"Huh yes?"

"The dragon radar won't work I think it's broken, can you fix it?" Goku asked.

"Please?" Zang said.

"Broken? Why are you looking for another dragon ball anyway I thought the only one you were interested in was your grandpa four-star ball" Bulma said.

"I found grandpa ball but I'm going to need all seven if I'm going to help Upa and his father" Goku said.

"Before we climbed the tower we ran into Bora and Upa then the Mercenary Tao showed up and killed Bora when he tried to protect us" Zang said.

"We felt responsible for what happened to Bora since the killer was after Zang and I so we promised Upa we would ask the dragon to revive his father" Goku aid.

"Goku your swell" Puar said.

"I'll need to run a few tests but I think I can fix it you'll have to wait till we get back to Roshi house all my tools are there" Bulma said.

"Thanks Bulma" Goku said.

Soon they were all flying back with Zang and Goku on Nimbus and Yamcha and the others on a plane.

"Goku and Zang really impressed me today" Bulma said.

"No kidding they're strong boys" Yamcha said.

"Not their strength their hearts they genially care" Bulma said.

"Yeah Zang always been like that actually Kento Zang and Reyoto have always been like that even though their personalities are different but all their hearts care about people like Goku" May said looking out the window at Zang as he looked over and smiled at her as she returned it.

"Strong? Yamcha they're damn near invincible" Roshi said.

"You think they're unstoppable!" Krillin said.

"I think Goku, Kento, Reyoto and Zang have demonstrated abilities that goes beyond their youth and training but let's be clear Zang and Goku didn't just hurt the RRA they crushed it! When one little boy and teen can cripple and deadly empire with its superior firepower and resources I no longer think the word invincible fly's I think they define it, personally I would have tried a more diplomatic approach but hey I can't fly a cloud either they'll be talking about that one for a while he may very well be stronger than me" Roshi said.

"Hey Roshi is this your subtle way of telling me I need additional training if I plan to beat Goku next year in the World Martial Arts Tournament" Yamcha said.

"Did I say subtle?" Roshi said.

"In that case I might as well tag along and help them find that last dragon ball yeah they deserve the pleasure of my company and besides maybe some of the invincibility of theirs will rub off on me" Yamcha said.

'Dream on' Zink thought.

"Good idea I think I'll join ya" Krillin said.

IIIII

"Just one more dragon ball Upa and then you will have your father back again I promise" Goku said.

"So do I" Zang said.

IIIIII

Back at the Grand Planet Bulma was reviewing the memory chip Zang sent in as her screams was heard threw out the castle.

"Mother what's wrong!" Trunk yelled running into the room.

"Trunks watch this!" Bulma said pulling up the footage on the chip as Trunks eyes widen to see Red has seen the Saiyan target list.

Bardock, Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Paragus, Brolly, Kento, Zang, Reyoto, Serena, May, Naomi, Saiya, Nero, Rotta, Zeru, Kelly, Hiro, Trunks, Akina, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Nathan, Brody, Pan

"Oh my god" Trunks said.

"Trunks they're going after everyone on the list including Akina family and the kids here!" Bulma said.

"The kids are no longer safe here if we keep Kelly, Nathan and Brody here all the other students will fall victim" Trunks said.

"What do you suggest Trunks?" Hope asked.

"We may have to send them in with the others to protect them I will have to go and make sure Akina family safe" Trunks said as the footage showed Bardock with Kai-Restraint chains on his neck hand and legs pinning him to a table as he struggled to get free.

"Oh my god Bardock!" Trunks said as they saw Miira approach Bardock.

"Thanks for the sample Saiyan but we can't get rid of you, your powers could be of some use to the Time Breakers not many Saiyans can control time itself like you can" Miira said.

"Never! I refuse to work with demons like you!" Bardock yelled spitting on him as Miira punched him across the face as Bardock spat blood.

"Your heart is to pure to control like that idiot son of yours so we'll use the alternative" Miira said pulling out a mind control mask wit the Time Breaker symbol on the forehead as he put it on Bardock face covering his entire face as they saw two glowing red eyes in the lenses over his eyes.

"Now you will do as I say salve is that understood?" Miira said.

"Yes master" Bardock said.

"This mask can make even the purest of hearts into pure evil now go and collect me the targets blood samples" Miira said.

"Yes master" Bardock said taking the hood Miira handed him and put it on over his armor and head as the vide ended.

"Oh my god Ally was right Miira is controlling Bardock" Bulma said.

"Bardock not even aware he nearly killed Reyoto and Naomi" Trunks said.

"What do we tell the kids?" Hope asked.

"Nothing for now if they know it's Bardock they will try to confront him in that time line and end up giving the Time Breakers what they want" Trunks said leaving.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"To get Akina and the kids I need to inform them of my intentions" Trunks said.

A.N. Truths are revealed people! Bardock is the mysterious Black Hood under Miira control and every Saiyan on the list are targets for the Time Breakers evil plans keep reading to find out what happens soon in Dragonball Heroes! Please Review.


	33. Who is Fortuneteller Baba and the Five?

Chapter Thirty-Two: Who is Fortuneteller Baba and the Five Warriors?

Back at Roshi place everyone did their own thing while Bulma fixed the radar, Roshi was pulling out his nose hairs, blonde Launch was polishing her gun, Zink was assisting Bulma in repairing the radar, Chill and Azumuri were having their own conversation while the others were around Bulma and Zink.

"I don't get it, it should be working just fine" Bulma said.

"But it won't show where the last dragon ball is" Goku said.

"Maybe the ball is so far away it's out of the radar range" Oolong said.

"Look if it's in this universe my radar can find it" Bulma said.

'Know that's true from experience' Zang thought.

"Up until just a while ago I could see all seven balls" Goku said.

"Unless the dragon ball was swallowed by something that would explain why we can't see it" Bulma said.

"Swallowed? You mean like eaten?" Yamcha said.

"It's a possibility living tissues can disturb the dragon ball unique electric wave making it virtually impossible for the radar to detect" Bulma said.

"Who eat a dragon ball because it's probably bad for the teeth" Oolong said.

"There are certain animals that will eat anything but something probably swallowed it by mistake" Bulma said.

"So your saying that if something did eat the ball there's no way to find it?" Krillin asked.

"That's right without a clear signal I don't see how we can do it" Bulma said.

"But we have to find it and fast" Goku said.

"Yeah the longer we wait the faster Upa father doing to decompose and the last thing Up wants is a zombie daddy" Zang said.

"Cheer up maybe that radar just a piece of junk" Yamcha said.

"I don't design junk!" Bulma growled.

"We can't give up" Krillin said.

"Oh we have to find a way to get the last ball" Goku said looking at the six ball on the table, 'I can't stop now Upa counting on me to wish his father back' he thought.

"You could visit Fortuneteller Baba her clairvoyant powers would be more than enough to find the seventh ball" Roshi said.

"Who the hell is Fortuneteller Baba?" Bulma asked.

"Who?" Goku said.

'Is she that witch on the crystal ball from that vision?' Zang thought.

"Is that a friend of yours Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.

"Whenever I can't find something I've lost or misplaced I pay a visit to Fortuneteller Baba palace she always has the answer" Roshi said still trimming his nose hairs.

"That's great! So how do you get to her palace?" Goku asked as Roshi got up and went over to a self and set down an old map onto the floor as everyone gathered.

"Let's see now according to the map Fortuneteller Baba palace exact location should be right about there, there it is" Roshi said holding a magnifying glass over the location.

"This is a nice picture but how is it going to help?" Goku asked.

"It's a map silly you read it of course it would help if we could understand the writing" Bulma said.

"It's kind of weird isn't it?" Puar said.

"That must be a symbol of a lake" Krillin said.

"From the west valley it's about fourteen miles alright that's it! We know where it is I'll go with you and Zang Goku" Yamcha said.

"Sounds like an adventure count me in!" Krillin said.

"Me too!" Puar said.

"Thanks let's go!" Goku said as they all headed outside to Yamcha plane.

"Alright all aboard next stop is Baba place" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha I need you to give me a plan capsule I've decided it's time I gone back home" Bulma said.

"What's up? Don't you want to go with us? It will be fun" Krillin said.

"Fun is that what you're calling it! Well no thank you I've had all the fun I can stand for one life time!" Bulma yelled.

'And there will a lot more sister trust me' May thought.

"Oolong your coming right?" Goku asked.

"What do you think I am crazy!" Oolong yelled.

"A simple no would have been nice" Oolong" May said hopping into the plane.

Soon they were taking off as Team Elite got ready to leave with the others, "one thing for sure this will be some great training" Yamcha said.

"Good you need it" Roshi said from outside with the others

"Take care don't play to hard" Bulma said as the lid close and they took off into the air and flew off.

"I don't know why they were afraid" Krillin said.

"Who knows I guess were just a rare breed not everyone can stand living life on the edge the way we do right Yamcha?" Puar said.

"Yeah sure Master Roshi didn't tell us much about this Baba character wonder what she like" Yamcha said.

"If Master Roshi knows her I'm sure she nice he would have told us if she was dangerous" Krillin said.

"You have a good point there" Yamcha said.

"I guess there's a first time for everything" Puar said.

Soon they were all flying threw a canyon and soon stopped in an old western town as they fuel up.

"Korin, Korin is a cat maybe it would funnier if I didn't know him" Goku said striking down another one of Puar jokes.

"It's just a play on word you know Korin sounds like corn that's the joke" Puar said.

"Sorry Puar I don't get it" Goku said as he saw an ice cream place, "look ice cream!" he said jumping down as his pants split and they could see some of Goku ass as his gi ripped in several places, "ahhh"

"Goku!" Krillin said.

"Your clothes are tearing like real bad" Yamcha said.

"Ahhh boy I gues they got worn out from all the fighting" Goku said.

"Your sloppy" Krillin said.

"You have no room to talk who clothes were hanging on the wing of the plane when we picked you up?" May said as Krillin turned red, "yeah"

"Well I guess it's time we bought you a new outfit I doubt this Fortuneteller Baba will even let you threw the door while you're looking like that" Yamcha said.

"And while you're at it by some underpants" Puar, Yamcha, May, Chill and Azumuri said.

"Okay but I hope they fit this well" Goku said.

They then took Goku to a tailor as the whole group but the two Saiyans laughed at Goku dressed in orange pants a blue and green sweater vest and a large orange bow tie and big yellow hat.

"Oh god he looks like a school boy!" Chill laughed.

"This stud itches!" Goku said.

"What would you prefer?" the tailor asked.

"I'd like to have my old clothes back okay?" Goku said.

"I believe I can make you a new suite using the old pattern" the tailor said.

"Defiantly a wise idea" Yamcha laughed while Puar and Krillin were on the floor laughing.

"Okay that's enough!" May growled.

"And would you like to keep the same symbol?" the tailor asked.

"Yes I want the same letters on the front and back oh and can you please make a hole for my tail?" Goku said.

"Of course" the tailor said.

"Do you know how long this is going to take?" Yamcha asked.

"A deign this simple shouldn't take me too long a couple of hours" the tailor said.

"Oh sir I got ten Zenies in it for you if you can get it done in a hour" Yamcha whispered.

"Sure sure" he said.

"So for now Goku put these back on till they're done" May said as they all went back outside.

"So it seems we have some time to kill you want to grab a bite to eat?" Yamcha said.

"Good idea!" Krillin said.

"Sounds great but I'd rather take this time to go get Upa this way he won't be alone and he can go with us to get the last dragon ball it won't take Zang and I long" Goku said.

"Sure why not sounds like a good idea to me" Yamcha said.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the cloud flew in and Goku and Zang hopped on it when it stopped in front of them as they took off with the people in the town that saw them got wide eyes.

"Hey don't forget on your way back were leaving in an hour!" Yamcha yelled.

"Okay!" Goku yelled.

On their way Goku took a nap as Zang tapped his head, "huh?"

"Were here" Zang said as Goku got up to see the approaching tower as they flew down and hopped off the cloud in front of Upa tepee.

"Upa! Upa are you home? It's me Goku" Goku called.

"And Zang"

"Hmm? Goku Zang?" Upa said sticking his head out of the tepee.

"Upa!" Goku said.

"Yay!" Upa yelled running to them.

"Were back!" Goku said.

"Goku Zang!" Upa said running into Goku arms as they laughed and hugged as Znag laughed at the sight, "I missed you!"

"Me too guess what? I got great news" Goku said.

"Tell me Goku did you get all the dragon balls?" Upa asked.

"No but were close just one more ball and we'll have all seven and then we can ask the eternal dragon to bring back your father" Goku said.

"He'll come home?" Upa asked.

"Yep we promise!" Goku said.

"Thank you!" Upa cried hugging Goku as Zang and Goku laughed.

"You want to take a ride on the Nimbus?" Goku asked.

"Sure" Upa said as they all looked to Bora grave as Zang called his hands and put them together for a quick pray as the three soon road off on the Nimbus cloud.

"Your cloud is fast how far are we going?" Upa asked.

"We're going to go meet our friends and then we'll head out to find the last dragon ball" Goku said.

"Goku Zang I've never been away from home before I'm scared" Upa said.

"I know new things are scary like leaving home for the first time or broccoli but it gets easier" Goku said.

"There is nothing wrong with that vegetable, you are willing to eat anything but that vegetable which amazes me personally" Zang said.

"But wait I didn't tell my father why I was leaving" Upa said.

"He'll understand besides the next time you'll see him you can tell him face to face" Goku said.

"That's true!" Upa said as they all laughed and took off.

Later after returning to the western town and found the others they introduced their friends.

"Guys this is Upa" Goku said.

"Hi nice to meet you" Upa said.

"Hey" Yamcha said.

"Hi there I'm Puar"

"Hi nice feather" Krillin said.

"Hey there you little cutie my name May" she said making Upa blush.

"Goku here's your new uniform enjoy" Yamcha said handing him the package.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"Hot cha" Krillin said.

"Uh huh?" Upa said looking around for who Krillin made that cat call to.

"Upa koi but I think she likes me" Krillin said to Goku and Zang.

"She?" Zang said 'she a he right? Yeah I'm sure of it' he thought.

"You are a boy right?" Goku asked Upa.

"Yes" Upa said as horror hit Krillin face.

"Now that's funny!" Zang laughed falling over.

"Yeah I was joking uh huh" Krillin said red with embarrassment.

"Huh?" Upa said as Goku took off his broken gi and was now naked as everyone went red and got annoyed expressions.

"You know maybe it's been a lot easier to tell the differences between a boy and a girl" Goku said.

"Goku you don't change clothes in the street!" Yamcah said.

Where the hell is that damn underwear you were opposed to buy him!" Zang growled as they noticed a few women giggling.

"Put some damn clothes on right now!" Krillin, Yamcha, Chill and Azumuri yelled.

A minute later Goku was all dressed as he admired his new gi.

"Thanks a lot Yamcha!" Goku said.

"Looing nice" May said.

"Come on lets fly" Yamcha said.

Soon they all got back on the plane and took off again as they flew out of the western town.

"Were so high! This flying machine is fantastic!" Upa said.

"Rough ride ahead" Yamcha said as they noticed black clouds ahead as they could see dust flying, "Puar please tell me were getting close"

"It should be around here somewhere" Puar said as they tried to look out the windows.

"I can't see a damn thing" Yamcha said.

"Hey those look like Korin Tower only they're black and moving" Upa said.

"Damn!" Yamcah said as Zang and Goku looked ahead and as Zang eyes widen.

"Yamcha what are those?" Goku asked as Yamcha noticed the tornados and screamed.

"Yamcha move it!" May yelled as they began flying to avoid the tornados as people on board screamed as Yamcha flew them up into the clouds as they saw thunder and lightning in all directions as the plane shook.

"Has anyone seen my seatbelt!" Krillin yelled falling over as Upa screamed and clung to Goku soon they saw a light as they escaped the storm and into clear sky.

"I think my eyes are stuck" Yamcha said as May slapped him to get him to blink.

"There all fixed" May said.

"Hey I think I see a lake down there and a building!" Krillin said as they all looked out the window.

"You're right! I can see it too! Puar said.

"Let's go" Yamcha said as he flew them towards the building as they got a close in on the palace, "hey check it out it looks just like the map we made it!"

They then began to land as they all stared at the building, "this place is very strange" Upa said.

"And popular by the looks of it check out the crowd" Krillin said as they saw people by one of the building entrance.

"Hi" Yamcha said as they approached them and the men of the group all stopped talking.

"Yeah what?"

"Uh nice weather" Yamcha said.

'He's not scary' Zang thought.

"Welcome now get in line quickly formation for information like I always say" a pink ghost thing said with a straw hat on its head.

"Hi is this Fortune-caller Baba?" Goku asked.

"Teller Fortuneteller and it's a palace not a house okay are you ten together?" the ghost said.

"Uh yes, yes we are" Yamcha said as the ghost laughed.

"Good, good marvelous" it said.

"That was creepy the way it said it" Chill whispered.

"Just wait here till I call you enjoy the view" the ghost said flying off.

"What the hell was that?" Krillin asked.

"Judging by the size of those guys I think this lady should be called Fortune-wrestler Baba" Yamcha said.

"If this gets ugly I want you to know I'm behind you way behind you in fact I'll be in the airplane ready to take off" Krillin said.

"Uncanny I should have known the diamond necklace was behind the bar" a rather wealthy looking man said walking out of the building and passed them.

"Zaro will be so relieved to have it returned to her" a wealthy woman said following him.

"Yes now she can join her sisters at the art club and we will have a happy pooch once more all thanks to baba" he said as they got into their limo and took off.

"They were normal looking anyway I'm sure we'll be fine" Krillin said.

"Hmmm" Yamcha said.

"Alright next group follow me remember everyone stay together" the pink ghost said.

"Victory will be ours" a lion in the group in front of them said as they all shouted in agreement and followed the ghost inside.

"Those guys acted like they were heading into battle" Krillin said.

"Yeah" Yamcha said.

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Puar asked as they heard the men yelling and battle grunts as Upa cried and clung to Yamcha leg.

"It doesn't sound like they're having fun" Yamcha said nervously.

"What the hell is this?" May said as they saw the men come back with cast and wrapped up injuries as Krillin and Yamcha eyes widen.

"Heal quickly come back soon" the pink ghost said waving goodbye to them as the five men took off running in fear.

"Shit" Zang said.

"Thank you for your patience's follow me please" the ghost said.

"Wait what the hell happened to them? Why were they all banged up?" Yamcha asked the ghost smiled creepy and laughed and flew into the tunnel.

"Let's go" it said.

"Wait a minute what the hell did we agree to!" Zang said as they followed the ghost.

"Hurry now don't dottle" the ghost said.

"This is too dangerous" Upa said clinging to Krillin arm.

"I'm not scared" Krillin said obviously scared.

"Yamcha" Puar said clinging to his shoulder.

"Be hold Fortuneteller Baba" the ghost said as they stood outside a large dark room.

As a crystal ball glowed and came from the roof as they saw the old witch sitting on it.

"Oh my you brought me young ones this time" Baba said.

"So you're Fortune-seller Baba" Goku said as she almost fell of her crystal ball.

"Fortuneteller Baba" she said.

"That's a funny name" Goku said.

"It's brooding and mysterious!" she yelled.

"Okay can you help us find something were looking for?" Goku asked.

"Certainly what is lost I can find" she said.

"Yes this is perfect you know for being such a creepy lady she sure is kind of nice" Krillin said.

"Of course there is a small few for my trouble" she said.

"Way to go big mouth" May said.

"How much do you charge to tell fortunes?" Yamcha asked.

"Four taxes and with our coupon it will run around ten million zenie" she said.

"What! Ten million Zenie!" everyone but Goku yelled.

"What's the matter? Is that a lot?" Goku asked.

"Yes that is a lot baka! Why didn't you grandpa teach you math!" Zang yelled.

"I beg your pardon ma'am but we don't have that much money" Yamcha said.

"Don't you fret young man we have an alternate method of payment come along follow Baba" she said floating away.

"Hey wait where are we going?" Yamcha asked as they followed her on a bridge going across the lake.

"I don't like this guys" Krillin said.

"Just be prepared to run on my signal" Yamcha said.

"If I see Roshi I'm going to beat him into a pulp for not telling us this!" May growled.

"Here's how it works your group will do battle with my fighters one on one or in your case a tag team on your side" she said.

"Huh!" the group said.

"If your team member wins you will move onto the next match if both of them lose another on your team will resume the battle this will continue until one side wins, if you defeat all five of my fighters I will tell your Fortune for free" she said.

"Oh is that it? Piece of cake" Yamcha said.

"Fighting is what we do were practically experts you don't know who you're dealing with three of us have actually participated in the world martial arts tournament very successfully I might add so you crew should be no problem" Krillin said.

"Well I guess I'm in the presences of greatness I should strive to make this battle worthy of your skills" she said laughing and taking a glance at Zang as it sent a cold chill down his spine to the tip of his tail.

"Wait so let me get this straight you want us to fight your five guys in a series of one-on-one matches and if we win you'll tell us our fortune for free?" Yamcha said.

"That's right you're correct but I warn you think this threw carefully you are children and these are no ordinary fighters" she said.

"I'm no child and my friends maybe small but they can handle themselves were prepared for your challenge right?" Yamcha said.

"Of course we are I say bring it on we can take them!" Krillin said.

"I'd like to help you but I left my sphere at home" Upa said.

"I prefer to be a spectator on this one" Puar said.

"I would love to fight but I think we'll let you handle this" Zang said.

"Okay it looks like the three of us" Goku said.

"Oh so the three of you brave souls think you can take on my five warriors?" Baba said laughing "now this I got to see!"

"I know the odds are uneven but don't worry we'll go easy on them" Krillin said.

"And what are the rules of the fight?" Yamcha asked.

"It's very simple we'll continue until one person is either thrown into the lake or gives up" Baba said.

"Your right it is quite simple I like it that way loser swims" Yamcha said.

"I sure hope your fighters are ready to take a bath" Krillin said.

"Well what fine spirit now which one of you is going to fight first?" Baba asked.

"Come on isn't it obvious?" Krillin said stepping forward onto the ring.

"Splendid!" Baba said.

"Hey Krillin good luck!" Goku said.

"Yeah well get comfortable you might be there a while" Krillin said.

"Don't get cocky kid" Zang said.

"There's going to be five wet fighters before I leave the ring" Krillin said.

"Just put them down quick" Yamcha said.

"Don't worry it's me" Krillin said.

"That what were worried about" May said.

"I remember everything from the last tournament including the roar of the crowd" Krillin said.

"Fangs the Vampire come forth" Baba said.

"Fangs the Vampire? You got to be kidding me as they saw a bat fly out.

"The hell? Vampires can't come out in the day time?" Zang said. (A.N. No he's not a sparkly vampire either Team Edwards fans)

"A bat? This is a joke right? I'm a fighter not a zoo keeper" Krillin said as the bat exploded in smoke as a blue skinned man with pointy ears tape on his feet and boxing gloves emerged laughing.

"Whoa how did he do that?" Goku asked.

"Obviously he's a shape shifter like Puar and Oolong his skin probably like that because he never goes outside, those sharp teeth must be implants or something and the point ears uh maybe those are real" Zang said.

"You're such a kill joy Zang" May said.

Fangs then began doing very odd stretches and making weird noises as sweat fell from everyone heads.

"Whoa that guys needs a tan!" Krillin said.

"What is he going the dance or fight?" Yamcha said.

"Now let the match begin" Baba said as both fighters went into battle stance.

'This weirdo doesn't stand a chance' Krillin thought.

"Ready? Set and go!" Baba said.

"I was hoping for a little challenge oh well!' Krillin thought running at Fangs who was going his weird dance again as Krillin fell over.

"You got lucky but that won't happen again" Krillin said as Fangs kicked him in the face then punched him twice across his face before he broke out laughing.

"Don't go getting carried away! That was a lucky shot and I'm not going to give you a second one! You don't know who you're messing with!" Krillin said as the man did the dance again and Krillin fell over.

"That guys a freak" Chill said.

"Stop dancing!" Krillin yelled.

"Oh!" Fangs said.

"And fight!" Krillin yelled charging at him with a kick as Fangs jumped in the air and turning into a bat.

"I don't get it guys why did he turn into a bat again?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but he's up to something" Yamcha said.

The bat then began flying past Krillin and just began flying around him as Krillin tried to hit him till Krillin tired himself out.

"Calm down Krillin and breath you must concentrate on his movements focus!" Yamcha said.

"Hold still!" Krillin yelled missing another punch as the bat laughed as he transformed back to his other form.

"Behind you!" Goku yelled.

"Look out!" Yamcha yelled as Fangs landed behind Krillin and grabbed him.

"Get off of me! Let go!" Krillin yelled as Fangs opened his jaws to show off his sharp rows of fangs as he bit down on Krillin head and began suckling Krillin blood.

"Ew!" May yelled.

'Bardock, Goku and Kento were real vamps once so they know what it's like to be real vampires and what blood taste like to them' Zang thought.

"Whoa! Hey what the hell! What's the big idea! Stop biting me you sissy that tickles!" Krillin yelled.

"Come on Krillin fight him! Move!" Yamcha yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know! This guy is nuts he's like a human vacuum cleaner! This really bites!" Krillin yelled as he got his feet on the ground, "that's it you're going down! Get the hell off my back" he yelled running around with Fangs clinging on.

"Good keep up the show this is what I call quality entertainment" Baba said.

"Krillin shake him off!" Goku said.

"Slam him on the ground! Do something!" Azumuri said.

Krillin then jumped up and flipped them over as Fangs held out his hands and released Krillin and jumped away as Krillin hit his head on the ground.

Krillin then felt dizzy as he touched his head and saw blood on his hands, "what the hell is this!" Krillin yelled.

"What's the matter are you all right?" Goku asked.

"Thanks I skipped breakfast are you free for lunch you can be the main course! Yummy!" Fangs whipping the blood on his mouth.

"You lost a lot of nutrients you need to be replenished give up and you will be restored" Baba said with the pink ghost next to her hold a blood transfusion.

"Your opposed to fight! Now eat me fang face!" Krillin yelled turning red with anger and blood squirted out of the holes now in his head.

"She right Krillin your head looks like a big tomato now settle down!" Yamcha said.

"Think happy thoughts! Thinks happy thought! Happy thoughts there!" Krillin said as his face was no longer red but the blood made it look like he had hair as Goku laughed.

"Look Krillin has hair!" Goku said as the others began to laugh, chuckle, and giggle.

"Hey shut up!" Krillin yelled turning blood and blood squirted out again.

"Oh no he's leaking!" Yamcha said.

"I don't feel so good" Krillin said s Fangs ran at him and kneed him in the back of the head and sent him flying into the lake.

"Fill him up ghost" Baba said after getting Krillin on land the blood put the IV into his arm and held up the blood bag.

"He'll be good as new" the pink ghost said.

"Krillin are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Hang in there" Yamcha said.

After Krillin head was wrapped up and his blood was replenished he came to.

"What wrong didn't you want to fight all five?" Goku asked.

"That's what o was doing until you broke my concentration!" Krillin yelled.

"Okay Goku Yamcha one of you or us is going to have to fight bat boy next" Zang said as Fangs did punches and kicks.

"Krillin has been defeated who will be the next to challenge my fighter?" Baba asked as they went into a group huddle.

"That fight was rigged I want a rematch!" Krillin said.

"Forget it you're not fighting" Yamcha said.

"Oh I got a good idea" Puar said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I don't have all day folks were kind of on a schedule" Baba said.

"Well how do we get ole bug eyes to go along with it?" Krillin asked.

"Simple we'll just ask her" Yamcha said.

"She never said we couldn't do it" Puar said.

"Puar right" Goku said.

"I say we do it" Zang said.

"Enough were running into lunch!" Baba yelled.

"Sorry about that we were just discussing our lineup it seems were all going to have to fight" Yamcha said.

"Of course genius what did you expect?" Baba said.

"Oh! Is she one of the fighters because I will take her on!" May said.

"Ma'am would it be alright if Puar and Upa fight together since they're so small?" Goku asked.

"It's up to you" Baba said to Fangs.

"Why not two heads are better than one please tell me one of you eat pizza!" Fangs said as Puar and Upa shook with fear.

"It seems he excepts your terms" Baba said.

"Thank you!" Goku said.

"Uh could you give us a minute here we need to talk about something?" Yamcha said.

"Hurry" Baba said.

"Well one of you has to do it" Yamcha whispered.

"I thought we decided on Upa?" Krillin said.

"Fine by me" Puar said.

"Okay let's do it!" Goku said.

"Sounds good to me" May said.

'I've got to set up an age restriction this is ridiculous!' Baba thought.

"Remember you will have to act fast so don't waste time out there" Yamcha said as Upa appeared to be chewing gum.

"Right!" they said as Upa put in more of the mysterious items in his mouth.

"Go Upa and go Puar! Good luck!" Goku said.

"Watch out he's a bitter!" Krillin said.

"Remember the plan!" Zink said.

"You can do this he's nothing! Just focus!" Yamcha said as Fangs laughed.

"Enough with the creepy laugh you weirdo!" Azumuri said.

"Let the match begin!" Baba said as Fangs ran at Puar and Upa.

"Now Upa breath!" Yamcha yelled as Upa breathe garlic breathe into Fangs face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Fangs yelled falling over, "get the hell away from me kid you smell like garlic! Vampires hate garlic! Ack! Garlic!"

Upa then breathed on him again as Fangs coughed and tried to run as Upa hung onto him breathing onto his face.

"Yeah garlic breath him Upa!" Chill said.

"Keep it up kid!" Zang said.

"Good job!" Goku said.

Fangs then turned into a bat to get away, "this is madness! I can't take it anymore! You look good to me!" he yelled flying towards Puar and turned into his vamp form.

"I can transform too!" Puar said turning into a porcupine as Fangs ended up biting down on something sharp as he jumped in the air screaming.

"Take that fang face!" Yamcha yelled.

"Good work Puar!" Goku said.

"Way to show him up!" Zink said.

"Why did you go and do that for! I wasn't going to bite you honest" Fangs said.

"Your just a big baby with bad teeth were not scared of you!" Upa said as Fangs noticed Upa was making the himself into a cross as he screamed as he turned into a bat, "he's getting away!"

"Not yet!" Puar said turning into a giant hand, "thirsty?" she said slapping him into the water as the heroes cheered.

"Good thing I wore him down" Krillin said.

"Actually when a vampire drinks blood he get stronger so you did the opposite" Zink said as Baba laughed.

"Impressive but now with the warm up match over let's see who you fair against my real fighters" Baba said.

"That was incredible! You fought better than Krillin" Goku said.

"I was just getting started" Krillin said.

"Yeah sure you were" Chill said.

"You both did your jobs very well so take a break now it's my turn to fight!" Yamcha said.

"Great!" Puar said.

"Thank you Yamcha" Upa said.

"Here Upa this will kill that garlic breath of yours" May said handing him a pack of gum as Yamcha climbed into the ring.

"Ready! Bring out your fighter and let's go!" Yamcha said.

"Vigor I like that but I wonder if you'd be so anxious if you knew whom you were about to fight" Baba said.

"Krillin was overly confident as well and look what happened to him" Baba said,

"Like I told you I'm not a child so save your concern for my opponent this isn't my first time in a arena" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha let me fight with you" Goku said.

"I'm sure you can defeat them all Goku but I need the practice don't worry you'll fight later, so let's go! I heard your lunch is getting cold" Yamcha said.

"You go Yamcha knock their lights out!" Puar said.

"Watch out she tricky" Krillin said.

"Are we going to fight or what bring out my opponent" Yamcha said.

"Careful my friend pay attention or opponent is already here" Baba said.

"Huh? Where? I don't see anyone" Yamcha said as they all looked around and Zang noticed Azumuri watching the movements of an invisible foe.

"Can you see him Azumuri?" Zang asked.

"No my ears are so sensitive I can hear his breathing and every step he makes very easily" Azumuri said.

"I told you that old lady can't be trusted" Krillin said.

"Look at that!" Upa said point to a cockroach by Yamcha foot.

"That's weird your opponent a bug?" Goku said.

"A bug?" Yamcha said.

"Of course not!" Baba yelled.

"And all this time I didn't think you have a sense of humor come on Baba joke over" Yamcha said.

"Do I look like I'm capable of humor? I hate bright eyes, the reason you can't see your opponent is because he's invisible!" Baba yelled.

"What! How can I fight what I can't see!" Yamcha yelled.

"What's invisible?" Goku asked as Baba laughed.

"It means see threw, transparent in other words you won't know he was there till you've been hit!" Baba said.

"Uh?"

"I don't have time to give you a lesson in physics close your mouth watch your fight and visit your library! Now let the match begin!"

"Guess which hand I have behind my back? Is it the left?" the invisible man said hitting Yamcha across the face "or the right!" he said hitting Yamcha in the gut and sent him hitting the ground.

"Oh no Yamcha!" Puar said.

"Show yourself you lousy coward!" Yamcha grunted as Baba laughed.

'Invisible man next time I'm defiantly brining a coupon!' Yamcha thought as he got a series on attacks to the back as he swung a kick and missed his attacker as he began punching in all directions as the invisible man laughed.

"Where is he!"

"You're an experienced fighter show us what you got" Baba said.

"I don't get it how is Yamcha opposed to fight someone he can't even see?" Krillin asked.

"He's not that's the point it's call dirty fighting!" Krillin said, 'if Yamcha can just lay eyes on him I know he can beat him!' he thought "that's it!"

"What's it?" Goku asked.

"Go find Master Roshi and bring him back here and Bulma we'll need her too!" Krillin said.

"Okay but why?" Goku asked.

"Don't ask questions just go!" Krillin yelled.

"If you say so, Flying Nimbus!" Goku said as the cloud flew in and Goku and Zang hopped on it as they took off.

"That's not fair he get a cloud I'm stuck on a ball" Baba said.

"Hang in there Yamcah!" May yelled as Yamcha was hit again and rolled to the edge of the ring.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked.

"Stay back the rule state that a fighter can't except aid from his team" Baba said.

"You never told us that you crazy old hag!" Chill said.

"Please don't give up you can beat him" Upa said.

"Yamcha just hang in there long enough for Goku and Zang to get back" Krillin said as Yamcha got back up.

"Yamcha?" Puar said.

"Fight!" Krillin said.

"Protect yourself" Puar said.

"Use your sense Yamcha" Azumuri said.

"Right!" Yamcha said.

IIIII

"This doesn't make any sense how can Bulma and Roshi help?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but we better hurry" Zang said.

IIIII

"Use your senses dammit!" Azumuri yelled as Yamch hit the ground ageism.

'He's right I need to concentrate" Yamcha said closing his eyes and reaming still as he heard the man footsteps

IIIII

"Were here!" Zang said as they reached Roshi home.

"Master Roshi!" Goku yelled.

"Bulma!" Zang yelled.

"Where is everybody?" Goku asked.

"They must have left somewhere" Zang said as Goku flew towards a pack of birds.

"Excuse me have you seen Master Roshi?" he asked they took off.

"Goku their birds they don't talk" Zang said as one began pecking him.

"If you ow! Happen to see him ouch! Please let me know!" Goku said as Zang smacked the bird away and they flew on.

"There they are!" Goku said as they spot a plane.

"Bulma! Master Roshi! Please slow down wait up!" Goku yelled.

"It's Goku and Zang" Launch said.

"Why they back so soon? Why aren't the other guys with them?" Oolong asked.

"I wounded if they forgot to take something" Bulma said.

"What's up boys?" Roshi asked.

"Krillin told us to come get you" Goku said.

"Forget it were not getting mixed up in your silly adventures!" Bulma yelled.

"Hell yeah that's right!" Oolong said.

"Sorry Bulma but we don't have much time!" Goku yelled punching the glass open.

"Hold still!" Zang yelled as on the outside the plane shook and you could hear yelling and arguing, "Bulma quit moving! Goku quick I got their arms!"

"Let's go!" Goku yelled as they took Bulma and Roshi against their will.

IIIIII

"That's right talk to me with your movements I'm all ears" Yamcha said as he heard movement and sent a flying kick in that direction as they heard hit him something as he landed.

"Ow!"

"Ha that worked every time you move you turn into move invisible punching bag!" Yamcha said.

"You got him now Yamcha!" Puar said.

"You think you're pretty smart huh? Let's see how good your hearing really is"

"Oh! Listen up and listen well! I have a tale to tell! Baba Baba is my name and telling fortunes is my game! The lost that can't be found and the friend you need around! Solving mysteries by the plan! Turn your frown upside down!" Baba sang badly.

"That old hag interfering!" May said.

"Look under a rock search a waterfall!"

"We need to help Yamcha that old bat going to make Yamcha screw up!" Chill said.

"I have an idea" May said as they did their own huddle as Yamcha got a few hits.

"Shut up!" May yelled pulling Baba witch hat down on her face.

"How dare you!" Baba yelled.

"If you can interfere so can I! Since clearly I'm not fighting and neither are you!" May said holding the hat down as Baba and her struggled.

'Come on guys you better get there soon otherwise there won't be anything left to save! May already trying her best to shut the old bat up!' Krillin thought as Baba continued to sing threw the hat as May covered her mouth.

"Hang in there Yamcha!" Zink yelled as Yamcha hit the ground.

"I can't hear him coming with all of Bab racket!" Yamcha panted.

"Don't worry Yamcha I got this old bat!" May said.

"Oh I know! Go invisible guy!" Krillin said.

"Were rooting for Yamcha remember!" Puar said.

"Stop Krillin!" Upa said.

"Yeah invisible win!" Krillin said.

"Ah thank you!" he said as Yamcha kicked him and gave him a few punches.

"That's more like it!" Krillin said.

"Neat trick Krillin go invisible!" Puar said.

"I like your hat" Upa said.

"Oh stop it" he said as Yamcha kicked him twice as it sounded like he hit the ground.

"See Through you idiot they are playing through your vanity don't answer them" Baba said still fighting with a May.

"Yes ma'am" he said as Yamcha began hitting him again.

"No go ahead! Don't listen to this old witch talk all you want go invisible dude!" May said.

"Your words betray you silence is your best weapon use it!" Baba said.

"Say it loud say it proud!" May yelled as Yamcha got hit again.

"There that's much better" Baba said.

"Oh keep quite you old hag!" May yelled trying to knock the witch off her crystal ball.

"Tell us how cool you are!" Krillin yelled.

"Say something!" Puar said.

"See Through speak!" Upa said.

"Your just wasting your breath kids that trick has been played out!" Baba said.

"Yeah but like you said silence is his best weapon! Yamcha focus on his footsteps and breathing!" May yelled as Yamcha hit the ground.

'Yamcha getting creamed out there! We need Goku and Zang!' Krillin thought.

IIIIII

"Goku will you slow the hell down my arm is about to fall off! Slow down! Are you listening to me! Where the hell are you taking us! Answer me I don't have time for this!" Bulma yelled.

"And neither do I! I'm a busy man there is a new exercise video at home that is in desperate need of my attention!" Roshi yelled.

"Don't worry Master were almost there" Goku said.

"Yeah so shut the hell up and pervert I am burring your magazine collection and every lady exercise tape in your home!" Zang yelled.

IIIII  
"Ba ba Baba that's my name!"

"Shut the hell up!" May yelled trying to gag her.

"I don't know what hurts more getting beaten by an invisible man or listening to your awful voice!" Yamcha yelled.

"Burn! Take that you old bitch!" May said.

"I can make the pain end now you must give up" Baba said.

"What and miss the next verse no way!" Yamcah yelled.

"Wait! Chill hold her for me I got an idea!" May yelled as Chill began trying to shut the old witch up.

"What will you do May?" Zink asked.

"Okay all you listen I'm about to do something Zang going to be pissed about later but this is for the good of the team so Krillin if I see you eye balling me your taking another swim got it!" May said.

"Yes ma'am!" Krillin said as May blushed.

"Oh! Zang going to be so mad!" May said as she took a deep breath then had a seductive look cover her face.

"Oh no" Chill said covering Bab mouth.

"Oh mister invisible man I bet you muscles are big oh thinking about it making me a little hot" May said unbuttoning a few buttons on her shirt and exposed some of her breasts.

They then saw the invisible man get a nose bleed as Yamcha punched him and kicked him to the ground.

"Krillin! Were back!" Goku yelled with the screaming Roshi and Bulma Zang held onto.

"Well it's about time!" Krillin yelled.

"Oh thank god!" May said buttoning back up her shirt and went back to handle Baba and relieve Chill.

"What's this?" Baba asked as Zang dropped Roshi and Bulma to the ground as they landed.

"Alright someone have better start talking now! What the hell is going on and why have I been dragged into the middle of it!" Bulma yelled.

"Nice feather, anyway what's this about?" Roshi asked.

"I know how much you like games Master Roshi I just wanted you to come watch Yamcha that's all" Krillin said as they looked over to see Yamcha getting a beat down and May struggling to keep Baba mouth closed.

"You brought me here to watch Yamcha dance? I don't know what you're up to Yamcha but this is not my definition of a good time!" Bulma yelled.

"I promise I will finish explain everything in a second just stand right here okay!" Krillin said turning her around "okay May stand here next to Bulma and Master Roshi stand right here for a second"

"Yamcha no king of dance but any of you is better than this" Bulma said.

"Not from where I'm standing" Krillin said "now Master Roshi give me your undivided attention"

"Don't get pushy this have better be good" Roshi said.

"Okay now here they come and we'll only get one shot at this!" Krillin said waiting for the moment, "now!" he yelled pulling down Bulma shirt and pulled apart May shirt as Roshi got a huge nose bleed that hit the invisible man covering him in blood.

"What is this I'm completely covered!"

"Oh yeah like a target!" Yamcha said.

"No" Baba yelled.

"Oh my god I can't believe you did that!" May said finishing buttoning up her shirt as Bulma had her top back up and had a bad blush like May.

"Krillin you're a dead man!" Zang growled.

"It's my turn! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha said as he began attacking the man beating on him.

The invisible man then hit the ground as he held up a white flag "I quit mama was right I'm not cut out for show business"

"Yay we won!" Goku said as Bulma and May glared at Krillin as Bulma punched him the back of the head and May slammed her elbow into his back.

"Normally I would deplore violence but in your case I'll make an exception!" Bulma yelled.

"Leave some for me Bulma!" May yelled.

"I understand your both upset I just want you both to know one thing I love you!" he said as Bulma and May began punching him.

"Boy you got some nerve pulling a crazy stunt like that!" Roshi yelled holding a tissue to his nose.

"Forgive me Master I was just trying to help Yamcha" Krillin said.

"It was reckless" he said as he bent down to whisper "and I loved every minute of it!" he whispered.

"I heard that!" Zang yelled punching Roshi to the ground "if I even think you're thinking about my mate then you're dead pervert!"

"Your team is clever but that won't save you from my reaming forces" Baba said.

"Oh Bulma Master Roshi I didn't know you were coming" Yamcha said.

"Neither did we" Roshi said.

"Huh this is a strange set up for a fortuneteller, Krillin is this fortuneteller Baba?" Bulma asked.

"That's right" Krillin said.

"I see if her business is telling fortunes then why does she have you guys fighting in an arena?" Bulma asked.

"Actually Baba doing us a big favor here you see normally it cost a lot of money to use here services" Krillin said.

"So she takes it out of your hide that's a bargain" Bulma said sarcastically as the witch sneezed.

"If you can't afford to pay her fee she gives you the option of battling her five fighters if you can defeat them all she'll tell your fortune for free" Krillin said.

"Yep my sister is a soured business woman" Roshi said.

"Huh!" the people of their group said.

"What do you mean by sister?" Yamcha asked.

"I mean Baba is my older sister" Roshi said.

"Baba is your sister!" they all yelled but Goku.

"You look alike especially the beard" Goku said.

"That's not funny Goku" Krillin said.

"Okay wait this is weird but that does explain why she lives in the middle of a desert" Bulma said.

"To cay!" Roshi said.

"Wait if Baba being doing this for five hundred years then Roshi around that age! Damn I knew he was old but that insane!" Zang said.

"Well look who showed up we could have used you last week when we moved mother and you missed my birthday again!" Baba said.

"Happy birthday" Roshi said,

"Master Roshi since you and Baba are related maybe you can put in a good word for us and she can tell us are fortune without any more fighting" Krillin said.

"That's right family helps each other out" Bulma said.

"No more fighting sounds fine with me" Puar said.

"That sounds great" Upa said.

"Agreed" Azumuri said.

"Are you kidding me for family I charge double" Baba said.

"What! You would refuse your own brother?" Roshi said.

"You bet!" Baba said.

"Damn Roshi what you do to piss her off?" Zang said.

"Hey sounds good to me this is great for my training" Yamcha said.

"Then let's get started for our third match were going to need a change of scenery follow me" Baba said heading down a path.

"Sure" Yamcha said as they all followed.

"I can't believe in my life this is normal" Bulma said.

"Trust me Bulma you'll get used to it" May said.

"So how about loaning your little brother some cash?" Roshi said.

"You still haven't paid me back the last money you burrowed ten Zenie isn't much but with thirty years interests I can buy myself a new crystal ball!" Baba yelled.

"Damn I was hoping you had forgotten about that" Roshi said.

"I never forget especially money I lend to deadbeat brother" Baba said.

"Sure check in the mail" Roshi said.

"I like her dose anyone else?" Zang said.

"How old are you anyway?" Goku asked.

"It's not polite to ask a lady her age" Baba said.

"Right so how old are you?" Goku asked making her almost fall off as Zang almost bust out laughing.

"Why I never! Who do you think you are! You should learn some manner!" Baba said.

"Goku happens to be one of my pupils" Roshi said.

"That's right!" Goku said.

"Well that explains it" Baba said.

"What's your name?" Bulma asked Upa.

"I'm known as Upa nice to meet you"

"Oh Upa yeah I've heard about you in fact you're the reason Goku and Zang are looking for the dragon balls he hopes to revive your father right?" Bulma said.

"Uh huh" Upa said.

"Upa listen I wouldn't get too chummy with Bulma she changes temperature quick if you know what I mean, quick!" Krillin said.

"Take that back runt!" Bulma yelled.

"See what I mean" Krillin said as they entered a large room.

"Boy this place is huge!" Goku said.

"Someone has weird taste in building their home" Zink said looking at the skull formed into the wall next to the stairs as Baba floated up them.

"This way" Baba said.

"Where exactly am I going to be fighting?" Yamcha asked.

"In the devils toilet" Roshi said.

"Who that doesn't sound good at all what is it? Do you have any advice you can give me?" Yamcha said.

"Yeah sure if I were you I wouldn't fall in" Roshi said.

"Oh well thanks for the warning" Yamcha said.

"Don't mention it" Roshi said as Bab stopped in front of a door at the top of the first flight of stairs.

"The fighters must enter through this door" Baba said.

"Alright" Yamcha said.

"The rest of you climb the stairs you'll find seats at the top Goku Zang stay with me!" Baba said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

"Wait up!" Zang said following them.

"Wait a minute let's go in here" Baba said opening a secret passage as they followed Baba.

"Where are Goku Baba and Zang?" Bulma asked.

"They were right ahead of us a minute ago" Krillin said.

"Don't worry we'll see them at the match my sister loves to pull tricks like this" Krillin said.

IIIII  
"That shinny thing up there is as bright as a star!" Goku said looking at the chandelier in the fancy room they found themselves in, "this place is beautiful!"

"Oh ho ho it's not much but its home" Baba said.

"Half the things in here are made of gold" Zang said.

"You two can take the seats right here" Baba said floating over a table and Goku and Zang took their chairs.

"Okay!" Goku said as both of them smelled something good and sniffed the air.

"Something smells wonderful" Goku said.

"Oh ho ho indeed See Through the first course!" Baba said clapping her hands.

"Certainly" See Through said coming in with a large plate of food and set it down in front of Goku and Zang.

"This looks delicious!" Goku said.

"Yes go ahead dig in!" Baba said.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Zang said.

"Thank you so much!" Goku said as they began a Saiyan feeding frenzy as Baba watched in horror.

IIIII  
"I guess an elevator would have upset the décor!" Bulma said.

"That woman has bad taste in decorations!" May said.

"How many more steps are there?" Bulma asked.

"I stopped counting after a thousand" Roshi said.

"Ugh! Damn that old hag!" Chill said.

IIIIII  
"How is it?" Baba asked.

"Great!" Goku said.

"Delicious!" Zang said as Baba snapped her fingers as See Through pulled a robe and bricks came falling from the roof as Zang and Goku jumped up and began punching and kicking all the bricks away and ended up hitting See Through and hit Baba in the face as See Through got a nose bleed.

"Did you know you have a hole in your celling?" Goku asked.

"Anyway back to the food!" Zang said.

"Oh boy am I hungry!" Goku said as they continued their frenzy.

"The kids reflexes are amazing I hate to admit it but I think my brother made finally did something right" Baba said.

IIIIII

Soon Roshi and the others found the seats and were hit by a foul smell as they saw Yamcha standing on a tongue bridge to a demon and at the bottom was a bubble green pit.

"That's the toilet it smells worse than it looks" Roshi said.

"Ewww! How disgusting!" Bulma said.

"What kind of fighter can stand this!" May said as thye noticed Yamcha on the tongue bridge.

"Yamcha" Bulma said.

"What he doing? If he falls in he's done for" Krillin said as a secret passage door opened and Goku and Zang came out with Baba.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Goku and Zang are back" May said.

"Where have you been all this time?" Bulma asked.

"Eating" Goku said licking his lips.

"Goku Zang there's a thing called poison! I wouldn't eat anything with the present company!" Krillin said.

"Give me some credit even I have standers! What do you think of your new surroundings?" she asked.

"It makes a cemetery look cozy" Bulma said.

"That will be the next stop for whoever falls into the pot" Baba said.

"That's not good" Krillin said.

"There is only one way I can personally guarantee your safety" Baba said.

"Yeah let me guess you want each of us to donate an organ" Bulma said.

"Sounds tempting but no I want Goku and Zang" she said.

"Excuse me! I am not a piece of property you can't own me or Goku!" Zang yelled.

"Not Goku and Zang" Roshi said.

"Righto" Baba said.

"Uh what's wrong? What do you want us for?" Goku asked.

"With your abilities you both would be a prize addition to my fighters" Baba said.

"She joking right? Tell me your sister has a sense of humor" Bulma said.

"I'm sorry I brought you kids into this" Roshi said.

"Yamcha can win trust me master!" Krillin said.

"Don't be a fool this is a fight you cannot win" Baba said.

"Here comes Yamcha!" Puar said as they saw him walking out on the tongue bridge.

"What the hell is he doing is he nuts!" Bulma yelled.

"He won't fight alone!" Goku said.

"Goku" Roshi said.

"I am the reason we're all here Master I have to fight!" Goku said.

"I'll fight too!" Zang said.

"I understand now go show them what your made of!" Roshi said.

"Yes sir I won't let you down!" Goku said.

"Good luck" Krillin said.

"Good luck my friend" Upa said.

"So egger to die" Baba said.

"I change my mind I don't like you at all you crazy old bat!" Zang said.

"This place is disgusting I mean it two giant demons on toilets! Baba what the hell is wrong with this fighter! There's a giant roll of toilet paper under the window!" May said.

"Ugh! I think I can tell why they call this the devil toilet!" Yamcha said.

"Look on the bright side these are great seats" Roshi said.

"Will you grow up Yamcha risking his life! If you can't control your sister at least show some support!" Bulma yelled.

"I trust you will find this new venue a challenge worthy of your skill the tongues are your boundaries the rest of the rules are the same but for you the stakes are higher and if you should fall into the toilet nothing can save you" Baba said dropping a piece of meat as it dissolved in seconds.

"Yikes!" Chill said.

"On drop of that toxic soup on your skin will mean instant death" Baba said.

"And I thought my pluming was bad oh brother" Roshi said.

"Baba no offence but you've fallen off your crystal ball far too many times" Yamcha said.

"Your fear is understandable if you give up I won't think any less of you then I already do" Baba said.

"Lady I've never quit anything in my life and I'm not about to start now! Do your worse!" Yamcha said.

"Oh ho ho ho ho that's the spirit!" Baba said.

"Your sister is rude inconsiderate and shameful! I see the family resemblances" Bulma said.

"I bet you anything that old bat a pervert too" Zang said.

"Now I present to you the third challenger" Baba said making triangles in the air with both hands, "rise again and be restored once more! Rise again and be restored once more! Rise again and be restored once more!'

"How many times is that witch going to repeat that?" Zink said as wind left the other demon mouth entrance and smoke came out of it.

"Is this for real?" Bulma said.

"Now that is creepy!" Yamcha said.

The smoke then got sucked back into the demon mouth as a sarcophagus now lay on the tongue, "Master Roshi what is that?" Goku asked.

"That's a sarcophagus" Bulma said.

"A what?" Goku said.

"It's a coffin" Bulma said.

"Why does he have a cold?" Goku asked.

"No you idiot it's used to put dead people in!" Zang yelled.

"Arise my mummified warrior! Come forth I beset you!" Baba yelled as the sarcophagus lid began to move open with a loud creak as a mummy began to rise from it as it pale rotting blue skin and glowing yellow eyes turned into a younger fresher version.

"He's hurt? Why is he in bandages?" Goku asked.

"It's a mummy you dummy! That's what they're opposed to look like!" Krillin yelled.

The mummy then stepped out of his sarcophagus and kicked it back into the demon mouth entrance as he laughed.

"Come on for once I would like to fight someone who is not a freak" Yamcha said.

'Trust me Yamcha there will be much more freakier in your future' Zang thought.

"This little whelp is why I've been awoken? Pain and suffering is all you have to look forward to now" he said.

"Whatever did anyone ever tell you you're mummy dresses you funny!" Yamcha said.

"Boo" Chill said giving a thumbs down for that joke.

"That's enough chitchat! Save it for the fight! The battle will continue until one of you gives up or destroyed! Let the match begin!" Baba said.

'From the looks of him this guy more about brawn than he is speed if I can keep moving and strike fast he won't be able to defend himself, I can do this!' Yamcha thought.

"You can do it Yamcha! Be careful!" Puar said.

"Don't you worry about it Puar he's toast that mummy don't stand a chance against Yamcha" Krillin said.

"No I'm afraid this monster different from the last two" Roshi said.

"Huh?"

"Throughout the years there had been several visitors he made it passed the first two matches but never the third no one has ever face this mummy and live to tell about it" Roshi said.

"That means he must be super strong" Goku said.

Yamcha then ran towards the mummy as the mummy ran towards him and jumped in the air and landed behind him as Yamcha dodged his kick and then his punches.

"Wow for someone who dead he moves fast!" Zink said.

"He's too fast" Goku said.

"Tear him apart Yamcha!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha then got a chop to the head as he fell from the side and quickly grabbed the edge.

"Yamcha hold on!" Chill yelled.

The mummy step stood over Yamcha and was bringing his foot down towards his hand.

"No leave him alone!" Bulma yelled as she Upa, Puar and Krillin closed their eyes as the mummy didn't smash his foot down on Yamcha hand.

"Get up we're not finished I have slept too long to end this so soon, let's play!" he said.

"Great we can't interfere this time Yamcha on his own" Azumuri said as Yamcha climbed back onto the tongue.

"Now stand up and face me, move! I want to see your expression as you die" he said.

'Lucky for me he's long winded!' Yamcha thought.

"Come on Yamcha finish him already let's get this over with!" Bulma yelled.

"Hang in there Yamcha just stay alive!" Puar said.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled charging at the mummy as the mummy dodged all his attacks.

"Yay he's doing it!" Krillin said.

"No" Roshi said.

"The mummy hasn't been hit once and doesn't look tired at all" May said.

The mummy then tripped Yamcha and jumped in the air as he slammed his knee down on Yamcha as Yamcha cried out in pain.

"No Yamcha!" Puar said.

"The Wolf Fang Fist it didn't work!" Krillin said.

"He's going to kill him!" Bulma said.

"What? What? Speak up little man I can't hear you when your crying"

"Yamcha you can beat him please get up!" Puar said.

"Don't listen to that jackass!" Zang said.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" Goku said.

"I-I can't" Yamcha grunted.

"So what do you think of ole Bandages now?" Baba said.

"Not much!" Yamcha yelled tripping Bandages over the edge.

"You did it Yamcha! You beat him!" Bulma said.

"Have a nice flight!" Yamcha said as the mummy smiled and threw up a rope of bandages up to tie around the tongue and swung to a wall jumped off it and landed back on the tongue.

"Incredible!" Goku said.

"Those are some strong bandages" Zink said.

"Let's see now where were we? Oh yes your about to die" Bandages said as he jumped up and went for a flying kick as Yamcha dodged and Bandages kicked the face to one of the demon entrances as the whole place began to shake on impact.

"Man he's strong" Zang as they watched Bandages give Yamcha a harsh beating as they Saiyans growled.

"Brace yourself son this is going to get ugly" Roshi said.

"Oh this is hard to watch" May said as Upa pulled a hatchet from his clothes ready to help Yamcha when Roshi stopped him.

"I'm sorry but you can't interfere Yamcha must fight alone" Roshi said.

"I know but he's out there because of me! He's risking his own life to save my father!" Upa said.

"No the only person that Yamcha is fighting for right now is himself his pride refuse defeat" Roshi said.

"God I hate it when you're right!" Zang growled.

"Stay strong Yamcha!" May said.

"I can't even fight one how the hell am I opposed to handle three" Yamcha panted.

"Shit he's losing it!" Azumuri said as they watch Yamcha throw a punch and miss as Bandages picked him and throw him over his shoulder and began to us the Stretching Bridge technique on him.

"Yamcha!" Bulma said.

"He hurting him!" Puar said.

"That's called the Stretching Bridge technique its Bandages signature move he's such a show of for the crowd" Baba said.

"I once made a man head touch his feet doing this he's in show business now as the human pretzel!" Bandages said.

"Yamcha give up lets switch!" Goku yelled.

"That's right you've done your part now let Goku take over!" Bulma yelled.

"Quick someone throw a towel in!" May said.

"Please stop fighting!" Bulma said.

"I-I can't!" Yamcha said.

"Good I was hopping you'd feel that way!" Bandages said bending Yamcha as he cried out in pain.

"Just give up!" Zang said.

"This isn't good I don't think Yamcha can escape and he's seconds away from being brushed" Roshi said.

"This is crazy!" Puar said flying in.

"No Puar!" Bulma yelled.

"Form of a bird!" she said turning into a woodpecker and began pecking Bandages face as Bandages chucked Yamcha to the ground and smacked her to the ground.

"Puar are you okay? Say something" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha" she said passing out.

"Puar! No!" as he managed to get back on his feet and wobble towards Bandages as he got held back with one finger.

"Enough the stench of your weakness is making me sick" he said grabbing Yamcha shirt and held him off the ground, "now do you give up? Answer me!" he said as Yamcha then kicked his chin up "I accept!" he said tossing Yamcha towards the demons toilet.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku yelled as Zang onto the other end and caught Yamcha.

"I got him!" Zang yelled as Zink stretched his arms to grab Puar and pull her back to where the others are.

"Your life has been spared but you are very much defeated" Baba said as Zang growled at her.

"Take it easy buddy I got you" Zang said as he climbed back up the view window holding onto Yamcha.

"Two words I quit I suggest you look them up sometime" Bulma said.

"I thought Yamcha did an exceptional job except for the almost dying part" Krillin said.

"He's unstoppable nothing I did had any affect not even my Wolf Fang Fist" Yamcha said.

"Don't beat yourself up kid that's my sister job" Roshi said.

"Your sister a bitch" May said.

"So are you discoing your next fighter or your retreat? No shame in losing everyone know my warriors are the best in the world" Baba said floating by the window.

"In your dreams you disfigured hag!" Zang said.

"I'm next! I'm ready to try!" Goku said.

"Please don't fight it's too dangerous I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me" Upa said.

"Don't worry Upa I won't let you down!" Goku said.

"Goku you be careful" Yamcha said.

"Thanks I will were going to win this I promise" Goku said.

"Be strong! Good luck!" Krillin said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as he ran down the stairs.

By the time Goku arrive to the entrance Bandages looked questionably at Goku, "We can start any time you want!" Goku said as Bandages laughed.

"Is that so? And who are you supposed to be the half time entertainment?" Bandages said.

"Master Roshi Goku is our last hope what do you really think his chances are out there?" Krillin asked.

"I doubt any mortal man can beat this mummy" Roshi said.

"That's not good!" Krillin said.

'Good thing Goku not a human than' Zang thought.

"Although with Goku recent increase in power he dose possess the strength I hope" Roshi said.

"Ready? You may begin!" Baba said.

"For someone who so mean you sure do like to laugh a whole lot" Goku said as Zang noticed that Badages was nervous.

'Does he sense who strong Goku truly is?' Zang thought.

"No! No! No! My eyes deceive me! No one can guard themselves that well! No one!"

"Come on I'll let you go first" Goku said.

"What's wrong with that creep now? Why is he starting at Goku like that you think he's wrapped to tight?" Bulma asked.

"He's deciding the best way to attack Goku" Roshi said.

"That's easy all he has to do it pull Goku tail" Bulma said as the others fell over.

"Bulma! Maybe it would be a good idea if you didn't yell out Goku one weakness!" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah sorry" Bulma said.

"Big mouth" May said.

"Master Roshi check out Goku posture it's amazing I don't see an unguarded spot" Yamcha said.

"His balance and focus are good but that will not be be enough as you just learned the mummy speed is almost impossible to overcome and that's only a minor obstacle compared to the creature biggest advantage his immorality" Roshi said.

"What?" Yamcha and Bulma said.

"He is an abomination brought back to life from the ancient dead" Roshi said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Is that possible?" Yamcha asked.

"Long ago the dead was wrapped in bandages and mummified so the body could live once more" Roshi said.

"He's dead? I just thought he was a slob with poor fashion sense and bad skin" Bulma said.

"Mmm hmm he's a slob dead thousands of years" Roshi said.

"Thousands!" Bulma said.

"So if he's already dead there's not a lot Goku can do?" Krillin asked.

"Exactly" Roshi said as Puar noticed Upa crying.

"What the matter Upa are you scared?" Puar asked.

"Yes for Goku he's fighting that terrible monster so I can get my father back I don't know what I'll do if-oh dad please look after Goku help him to win" Upa said.

"I think he can do it, Goku can beat this guy with no problem and you people should have more faith in our friend" Zang said.

"I believe in him" May said.

"Me too" Chill said.

"So do we" Zink said for him and Azumuri.

"What the hell is the matter with you attack him!" Baba yelled.

"She right let's get this over with if your too scared I'll be happy to start" Goku said.

"Foolish boy I gear nothing! He protects himself well but he's still a child I am stronger I am superior! You will regret this challenge!" he yelled.

"Goku watch out! Be careful he's really fast!" Yamcha yelled as Bandages charged at Goku as Goku got hit in the gut, "Goku get out of there! Move!"

"Goku!" Upa yelled.

'Why the hell does this idiot always let them have free shots and gets everyone worried!' Zang thought as Goku got punched in the air as Bandages jumped up and kicked Goku into the demon face entrance making it crack as he hit the ground.

"Goku! Come on Goku get up!" Upa yelled.

"Come on get up!" Krillin yelled.

"I'm afraid the monster too strong" Roshi said.

"And I think your just all getting too worked up keep watching" Zang said.

"That was easy and to think I was actually nervous for a second" Bandages said.

"You better not be sleeping kid if you can hear me say something if you are unconscious you lose" Baba said as Bandages laughed as Goku got up and he yelled.

"That was fun I feel great thanks for the warm up" Goku said.

"Impossible!" Bandages yelled.

"What I tell you people" Zang said.

"Amazing he's got the skills" Roshi said.

"Look at him Master can you believe it after all that pounding he doesn't have a scratch on him" Krillin said.

"Mmm hmm astounding I bet that mummy never had to work this hard" Roshi said.

"Hey baka in the next fight no more free throws for the enemy!" Zang yelled as Goku approached Bandages.

"I don't know how your still walking but when I'm threw with you you won't be able to crawl!" Bandages yelled charging at Goku as Goku dodged his punches as the viewers saw fast moving movements as they broke apart.

"This is fun maybe later we can go play hid and seek" Goku said.

"I don't play silly games! I destroy!" Bandages yelled holding both his arms out in front of him.

"Oh what is he doing?" Bulma asked as the bandages on his body began to move.

"What's that! His bandages are moving like they're alive! No Goku stay away from the bandages!" Yamcha said as Goku ended up getting both his arms caught in it as the huge net surrounded him.

"What the big idea! Get this off of me!" Goku yelled.

"Relax it's not every day you get to wear the cloth on an emperor! Thousands of years ago I controlled the world and now it seems I control you!" Bandages said.

"Leave him alone you monster!" Upa yelled.

"Goku!" Roshi yelled as Goku ended up tied up in the bandages.

"Stop struggling it's useless to resist besides you wrap up rather nicely a welcomed change in the wardrobe from where I'm standing white is in my friend I wouldn't be caught dead in anything else" he said laughing.

"You said you didn't like games! Stop playing and fight fair!" Goku said.

"Maybe if you say squeeze" Bandages said as the bandages tighten on Goku, "two words 'I surrender' say it!"

"Never!" Goku grunted as they got tighter and he cried out.

"Give up child your resistances only tightens my grip on you"

"Good good it looks like this about wraps it up" Baba said.

"Not yet!" Goku yelled.

"Can't you do something?" Bulma asked.

"Easy Bulma were all frustrated but no one can help him now not even me a mummy bandages is virtually indestructible the clothe is like steel but stronger unfortunately it looks like the only option Goku has is to give up" Roshi said.

"How can you say that Master you know Goku better than anyone he's never lost a fight yet" Krillin said.

"This is far different Goku is fighting a force he doesn't understand or possibly control" Roshi said.

"Oh no" Bulma said.

"Goku give up! Master Roshi says the mummy is too powerful to defeat" Krillin yelled.

"I can't! I have to get the last dragon ball and save Upa father! I promised!" Goku yelled.

"Goku stop! Save yourself don't worry about me this isn't right!" Upa said.

"What?" Goku said.

"I want my father back more than anything but not if it means hurting you!" Upa said.

"You have a choice give up or fight either way I win" Baba said laughing.

"Easy it's getting hard to breathe isn't? Soon you won't even have enough lung capacity to scream" Bandages said.

"Goku give up now!" Upa said.

"Upa I-" Goku grunted.

"So do you surrender?" Baba asked.

"Goku focus! This tape is nothing compared to so called world strongest items you managed to break! Goku focus all you power and you can get free!" Zang said.

"Upa I won't give up! I'll never surrender!" Goku yelled.

"Focus! You can do it Goku!" Zang said.

"I am surprised that you will pay for you behavior with your life" Bandages said as he pulled harder and laugh as Goku grunted, "now get over here"

Goku then jumped into the gap between the two tongues as everyone eyes widen.

"Did you see that! He jumped!" Bulma said.

"Goku if he falls into that pit he'll die" Upa said.

"Goku oh no!" Krillin said.

"I never thought Goku would-" Yamcha said.

"Foolish" Baba said as Zang smirked as Goku hung at the bottom inches from the green acid as he swung and pulled himself onto one of the large demon statue feet and jumped back up onto the tongue and was now free from the bandages.

"No way" Krillin said.

"See you guys worry too much" Zang said.

"And that's the last time I'm going to fall for that trick" Goku said.

'But sadly you will fall for some in the future' Zang thought shaking his head.

"Now were going to do this my way! Are you ready?" Goku said.

Bandages then threw more rolls at Goku as he dodged the bandages as he approached Bandages and avoided his punches and punched Bandages in the gut as he fell over on Goku who caught him.

"I think he's asleep, hey can you hear me? Baba did I win the match?" Goku asked.

"Yes yes you won the match" Baba said.

"That's great! Say where do you want me to put your mummy?" Goku asked.

"It's over" Bulma said.

"Finally I don't know how much more I can stand" Krillin said.

"Yeah it was amazing I can't imagine the courage it taken to jump in the pot like that his ability is astounding" Yamcha said.

"True I never thought I'd see the immortal mummy defeated with one punch Goku turning into an exceptional warrior there something very different about that boy" Roshi said.

"Really what do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"People become excellent fighters after years of training but Goku skill seems to come naturally" Roshi said.

'It runs in his family' Zang thought.

"Goku is incredible isn't he?" Upa said.

"He sure is with moves like that it no wonder he and Zang beat the RRA" Krillin said.

"Yeah you know sometimes I take his abilities for granted because he makes it look so easy" Yamcha said.

"You can say fighting comes naturally to us monkey tails it's in our blood" Zang said leaning on a wall.

"Baba there's only two more to fight right?" Goku asked.

"Yes yes but don't get excited the worse is yet to come" Baba said.

IIIIIII  
"So I have to follow around the hack mummy? It's no wonder I don't get any fan mail" the demon Spike the Devil Man said as the masked man laughed, "what? Do you find something funny?"

"Are you kidding look at me? This costume is ridiculous" he said.

"Well what did you expect the good ones were taken long ago that's what you get for ordering last minute" Spike said.

"I don't know it's just not what I envisioned I was hoping for something a little more impressive I think this mask might make me look fat"

"Your body makes you look fat the mask makes you look stupid" Spike said.

"Silence! Let the next match begin! Spike come forth!" Baba said.

"Huh!" the man said spotting the tails on Zang and May, 'tails? There are more of them here? He's not alone?'

IIIIIII

"What that doesn't make any sense" Roshi said.

"Sure it does the last guy was the third fighter" Krillin said.

"Baba usually saves this guy for last" Roshi said.

"What does it mean? Do you think she trying to pull something?" Yamcha asked.

"Mmm hmm in my sister port even the seat are crooked there's a reason she has this creature going next" Roshi said.

IIIII

"Relax take the mask off and breathe you won't even have to fight" Spike said leaving the fighters room.

IIIII

"A demon! That guy a demon but he's not a Reject so maybe this guy knows a thing or two about the leaders of the Time Breakers" Zang said.

"That's sure is a scary outfit you got on" Goku said.

"Thanks I made it myself" Spike said.

"Ready set go!" Baba said.

Spike then flew in the air and began flapping his wings and flying above the tongues.

"Hey wait he can fly that's not fair!" Bulma said.

"That's cheating!" Puar said.

"I always give my chance for my opponents to surrender what do you say?" Spike said.

"No thanks you" Goku said.

"You're going down" Spike said flying down at Goku as Goku jumped up and kicked him in the gut.

"Yes get him!" Yamcha said as the demon landed on the tongue.

"Lucky shot!"

"Really? I thought you were just going easy on me" Goku said.

"Why you little! You dare mock me! I'll have you know I was winning tournaments-"

"What the hell are you doing! This is no time for conversations now get out there and fight!" Baba yelled.

"Oh" Spike said as he came at Goku swinging his claws as Goku dodged every one of his attacks as Goku jumped behind him and punched him in the face and towards the green acid and he flew back up.

"You foolish whelp you think you can defeat me I'm invincible!" he yelled.

"That's a long name can I call you Invi for short?" Goku asked.

"Be quite!" Spike yelled.

"I don't know why I was so worried he's not so tough" Krillin said.

"That's not true boy in fact that winged devil has won twice the world martial arts tournament" Roshi said.

"What!" Krillin yelled.

"I don't doubt you but how!" Yamcha said.

"No not that guy!" Krillin said.

"I don't care what his accomplishments are all I know is that he's getting his tail chewed off out there and personally I'm loving every minute of it" Bulma said.

"She right Goku going to win I just know it" Puar said.

"Pasty face is going down! Smile Roshi" Bulma said.

"Don't start celebrating yet like all of Baba warriors he too has his secrets" Roshi said.

"What do you mean by secrets?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah what do you know old man?" Zang asked.

"I don't remember but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough" Roshi said.

"Not to put any pressure on you but you better win!" Baba said.

"What a bitch" Zink said.

"Well the brat been fortunate but his luck is about to run out for no one can survive the power of my Devilmite Beam" he said crossing his arms and his wing spread apart.

"Huh?"

"The most destructive force in the world is negativity it is true power" he said forming a triangle with his hands, "negative energy exist in all living things it's created from emotions such as fear, anger, hatred, jealousy and aggression I can manipulate this energy and convert it into beams of destructive power to annihilate anything in its path and right now my little foe I have you square in my sight"

"That sounds painful" Baba said with fear in her voice.

"That's it" Roshi said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

'Demons like him can control negative energy? Like Omega Shenron but if these two demons Mirra and Towa are the strongest foes anyone has ever seen then they can fill a whole galaxy with negativity so why go through the trouble to get our blood to make a demon?' Zang thought.

"Goku get out of there! He's going to use your thoughts to destroy you!" Roshi yelled.

"Stop what are you doing! You're going to far!" Baba yelled.

Zang then noticed the cat masked man watching him from Baba fighting room as he sensed something about him that he found odd.

'That man he's not like those other fighters he's different somehow' Zang thought.

"Master I'm confused what is a Devilmite Beam?" Krillin asked.

"It's a force on unimaginable evil that has destroyed more lives than any war or pestilence combined, long ago there was a mighty yet compassionate warrior his power was beyond measure and yet many foolish upstarts tried to destroy him in hope of making a name for themselves they were all unsuccessful until one day the devil man appeared knowing he could not compete against the warrior strength the devil man attacked using his mind he discovered he can exploit his opponents negative thoughts no matter how faint and convert them into an energy beam of immense power the Devilmite Beam it amplifies any dark thought anger, malice, aggression and caused it to expand until the opponent heart literally exploded it was the death of a great hero and the birth of an even greater evil" Roshi said.

"You knew this all along and yet you let Goku go out there all by himself! The least you could have done was worn him! Really!" Bulma yelled.

"It's too late now Bulma" Roshi said.

'Wait that alien told us that demons are born from a source in darkness in the Demon Realms, Roshi said an even greater evil was born was this the birth of one of these demons and if so maybe this demon they key to fining Miira and Towa weakness' Zang thought.

Spike then sent the Devilmite Beam at Goku as it hit Goku and a bright light blind most of the views but Zang could see something saw around Goku heart.

"Darkness swells and fills his heart now rise come forth! Rise slowly tear this boy apart! Now you die" Spike said laughing.

"Oh my god! Around Goku heart there's a hiding kai field! It's so pure but it exactly resembles Goku kai signature wait Bardock!' Zang thoguth when he remembered seeing Bardock save Goku from Tao when he touch Goku heart, 'is Bardock using Goku as a host? If he's dead he should have ended up in Otherworld not pure light kai energy what has happened to Bardock body? What has those demons done to him?' Zang thought.

"No stop it!" Yamcha yelled.

"Think positive thoughts!" Roshi yelled.

"Darkness explode!" Spike yelled as the pink light around Goku began to die "huh? Darkness Explode!" he said as the beam died.

"Wow can you make a color besides pink?" Goku asked.

"I don't get it" Bulma said.

'Bardock what are you planning?' Zang thought.

"Are you ready to start now?" Goku asked after he did his stretches.

"This kid is not normal oh! Yes!" he said getting an idea as an explosion had behind him and he surged with lighting "Devilmite Beam hear my command! Strike the boy down where he stands! Now prepare to die! The lightning adds a nice touch but do you think the expressions are over the top?"

'This guy a demon?' Zang thought with an annoy expression.

"You will not survive this time runt! Darkness here me threw flesh and bone strike well! Rise! Rise!" he yelled launching another Devilmite Beam hitting Goku covering Goku in the pink light and blinding the others.

'There it is again there is no doubt about it Bardock is living within him son but why? Why Goku and not Kento or Nero? Does he know something going to happen to Goku and we don't? I wish he didn't keep his visions secret to us but he must have a plan' Zang thought.

"Darkness Explode!" he yelled as the pink light grew smaller then die off again.

"Uh next time can you try purple?" Goku asked.

"No! I need a vacation!" Spike yelled.

"Upa look up" Yamcha said as Upa removed his hands from his eyes to see Goku unharmed, "way to go kid you really showed him!"

"He won!" Krillin said.

"I knew you could do it Goku!" Upa said.

"This doesn't make any sense the Devilmite Beam works on everyone for you to be immune to its power means you don't carry a single negative thought!" Spike yelled.

"You can't use what's not there demon! Goku heart is to pure not a single ounce of darkness in his heart!" Zang said.

"Huh I guess I don't" Goku said.

"Pure minds void of evil hmm not even my crystal ball could have seen that coming" Baba said.

"It's over what a relief although I must say I didn't doubt Goku for a minute" Bulma said.

"Yes but it was not Goku skill that saved his life it was merely chance and their battle has not ended yet" Roshi said.

"Still his performance against that Devilmite Beam was impressive I can't imagine how you would have done" Bulma said.

"Hmm I wouldn't have gotten a second chance" Roshi said.

"That's because you're a pervert" May said as they others laughed.

"How do you think you would have done under the beam?" Bulma asked Yamcha as he smiled nervously.

"I already know that only three people in this room are immune to that beam and it's Zang, May and Goku hearts void of darkness and pure as light" Azumuri said.

"Oh I'm so scared! He's going to hurt me!" Spike said doing this weird point his fingers into his cheeks and the others all fell over.

"No way that a demon" May said.

"Stop joking around are you ready to do this or not?" Goku asked.

"Beware the Devilmite Beam not my only weapon if you get the point!" he yelled making a trident appear.

Goku then began dodging all his stab attacks as Goku got smack and almost hit Baba as he jumped off the wall and back onto the tongue panting.

"You have weapons I don't this isn't a fair fight" Goku said.

"You can beat him Goku!" Krillin said.

"Hey watch out for his sphere!" Upa said.

'The hell!' Zang thought as he saw a halo floating over the cat masked man head, 'he's dead?'

"If you don't fight fair it's your choice but I'm not giving up!" Goku said.

"You're going down boy and I'm the one who going to put you there!" Spike said.

"Not today!" Goku said.

"Goodbye!" Spike yelled flying at Goku as Goku dodged the weapon getting stabbed into the ground as he fell of the edge and grabbed onto it.

"I can't hold on!" Goku said as Spike landed in front of him laughing.

"I hear the fumes will kill you before you even touch the sludge!" Spike said.

"Where the hell is his Power Pole!" Zang yelled looking for it.

Goku then slipped off as Spike stabbed hit trident down as he laughed but failed to notice the tail hanging on the edge behind him as Goku swung himself back onto the tongue.

"Looking for something?" Goku said as Spike turned around and screamed.

"Good work Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"Yay! Yay!" Krillin cheered.

"Go! Go!" Upa said.

"Oh fight is just deplorable, go Goku! Give him a hard right! Smash him!" Bulma yelled.

Spike then began trying to stab Goku again as Goku dodged and Zang frantically search for Goku Power Pole to help even the odds.

Goku and Spike the quickly charged at each other two times as Spike attack again and Goku went for a punch as a ball of light erupted.

Soon when the light cleared they saw Spike legs sticking out of the roof as they heard his muffled yells.

"Sorry about your ceiling Baba" Goku said as his friends cheered.

"Here it is!" Zang growled picking up the Power Pole and it's case as he recalled what happened.

'That was a Solar Flare and Goku didn't use it but someone watching over his little boy' Zang thought smiling.

"I won two who up next!" Goku said making the peace sign.

"I have never seen anyone-Goku powers are unheard of he skipped extraordinary and went straight to miraculous" Roshi said.

"One more fight and we win!" Krillin said.

"I'll be right back I got a demon to interrogate" Zang said heading up stairs to the roof the talk to the demon while he was stuck in the roof.

"What a great match I knew you had it in you Goku! Your unstoppable!" Bulma said.

"Save your victory for later boy you haven't won anything yet" Baba said.

"Just one more match and I can get the dragon ball!" Goku said.

"Your boastful antics won't get you anywhere in this arena and they're giving me a splitting headache! You do better to watch your tongues and be silent!" Baba yelled at Bulma and the other viewers, "I can't wait till you witness my fifth fighter he's out of this world" she laughed.

IIIIII  
"Okay your going to tell me what I want to know demon and I will not get any mouth about it! Do I make myself clear?" Zang said pointing one of his Kai Blaster to Spike forehead.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know!" he said.

"Good! Now tell me what you know about the demons Miira and Towa" Zang said as he gasped and fear hit his eyes.

"They're back!" he said.

"What do you know?" Zang asked.

"They are only the most feared and most powerful demons to ever live! If they're back were all doomed they cannot be beaten!" Spike said.

"Do they have any weakness?" Zang asked.

"None! They are perfect demons they're too strong to beat and their powers are frightening they send fear into the bravest of warriors" Spike said.

"Was there anyone who could beat them?" Zang asked.

"No one can beat them and if they've return were all dead! They don't care about anyone but to rebuild the universe with a demon of legend" he said.

"Tell me about the demon of legend" Zang said.

"Our legends state that one day a demon born of the blood of the strongest beings of pure light in the universe and will cleanse all the universes with his evil, he is a demon feared above all and must never be born because if he is you can kiss your lives goodbye because he will destroy every last being in every universe and create a new world in his evil vision" he said.

"What is the name of this demon?" Zang asked.

"He has many name but he is mostly known as Armageddon" Spike said.

IIIIII  
"Number five your match is at hand!" Baba yelled as Zang came back to see the cat masked man with a halo on his head walk out.

"Oh uh hi" Goku said.

"That's number five? What he going to do fight Goku or entertain him?" Krillin said.

"Baba may I ask a favor of you?" the man asked.

"Yes what is it?" she asked.

"Thank you seeing that this is my first match I've been looking forward to it for some time I'd like to mark the occasion by fighting outside on the grand arena I think the fresh air will do us all some good" he said.

"Indeed let's bring this out to the light of day where everyone can see your victory" Baba said laughing.

"What a hag" Zang said.

"What you learn Zang?" May asked.

"The blood those demons are collecting are to make a powerful demon named Armageddon" Zang said as they all headed outside to the grand arena.

"I hate disappointment" Baba said to the masked man.

"Of course I'll do my best" he said.

"Yes yes I'm sure you will in fact I'm counting on it" Baba said.

"These fights are like the weather. No guarantees" he said as Baba laughed.

"Exactly it's the unpredictable nature of this game that attracts me that an of course the money" she said.

"Greedy hag" Zang muttered.

"I can't believe you luck judging by the competition I'd say you got this one in the bag" Krillin said.

"Are you sure about that?" Upa asked.

"This guy more of a lounge singer than a warrior right Yamcha?" Krillin said.

"I wouldn't go that far but he defiantly seems a lot less hostel than the ones we've been fighting" Yamcha said.

"But your forgetting he is number five and I'm sure Baba saved her best man for last" Bulma said.

"Do you mind I'm trying to lift his spirits here!" Krillin said as they noticed he was staring at the man.

"Hey what's up kid?" Zang asked.

"Are you tired or something?" Krillin asked.

"No it's not that it's just he-he smells good" Goku said.

"Uh okay well just don't eat him I think that against the rules" Krillin said.

"Someone should have told Fangs when he bite your head" May said.

"It's strange I can't explain it but somehow it makes me feel comfortable" Goku said.

'The child comfort scent, all Saiyan children have that to both tell who their parents are or a really close loved one this man if I were to take a guess has a connection to Goku past but what?' Zang thought.

"How exciting! I should have sold tickets!" Baba said.

"Hey excuse me Baba uh actually uh there is a slight problem I'm concerned about" he said to Baba.

"Master Roshi you've been pretty quiet is there something that's bothering you?" Yamcha asked.

"Hmmmm"

"Come on lighten up Roshi you saw how strong Goku was a minute ago he's invulnerable" Bulma said.

"No no I wasn't thinking about that" Roshi said.

"Than what are you worried about Master Roshi?" Bulma asked.

"Yes do tell" May said.

"That masked fighter something familiar his voice is like an echo from the past" Roshi said.

"You know him?" Zink said.

"Hmmm I can't place it but I can't shake the feeling that he's an incredible man" Roshi said.

"Huh? By incredible you mean strong?" Yamcha said.

"Mmm hmmm he's a strong one all right that's quite evident by my sister confidence in him" Roshi said.

"You said the last three rounds and as for your sister she a crazy old bat" Chill said.

"That scrawny thing don't look stronger than a toothpick" Bulma said.

"Huh! You mean to tell me that this is what this is all about!" Baba said getting their attention, "this is good! I love surprises!"

"Baba it's time for your afternoon snack" the pink ghost said pushing in a cart of food.

"Snack time already? I hadn't noticed I guess time really does fly by when the fights are fun" Baba said.

"Today I have a special treat for you a delectable array of some of your favorite dishes like jellyfish jello and chocolate mist pie with a spicy mosquito sauce" the ghost said.

"Ew she even eats like a witch" Zang said.

"Ah! Look delicious!" Baba said.

"How about a nice cup of egg presto it's my own special bled" the ghost said pouring a cup.

"Egg presto and such a wonderful aroma what is your secret?" Baba said.

"Egg white and a dash of nutmeg" the ghost said.

"Nutmeg of course and a hint of fish scales this really hits the spot" Baba said.

"I think I'm going to barf" Zang said.

"Goku has been ready to fight for a long time! While you're just sitting there eating and having fun no fair!" Upa yelled at Baba.

"Can we start fighting?" Goku asked.

"Certainly certainly anxious to lose" Baba said laughing.

"Laugh while you can hag!" May said.

Soon Goku and the masked man stood in the center of the arena with Baba as the others stood at the edge of the arena watching the fight.

"Now get ready the last match is about to begin! It goes on until one of you surrenders in the unlikely advent Goku manages to win this match for his team I will disclose to him the final location of the dragon ball" Baba said.

"It's all up to you Goku!" Krillin said.

"Yeah no pressure" Yamcha said.

"Don't go easy on him!" May said.

"I promise I will do my best" Goku said going into fighting stance.

"That is all anyone can ask or you can offer" the man said putting his hands together and bowing.

"What? Uh thanks" Goku said doing the hand together bow respect thing.

"What's that guys up to he's Goku opponent but he acts like his friend" Krillin said.

'Oh no way! A halo! Friendly to Goku! Baba in shock to hear something he told her! He's Grandpa Gohan! Oh this will be interesting!' Zang thought.

"Ready! Begin!" Baba yelled as both fighters went into their own battle stances.

'This one is nothing like the others but is that good or bad?' Goku thought.

"When you're ready" Gohan said as Goku charged at him as they began dodging and attacking each other as Gohan caught Goku fist as Goku struggled to get free and Gohan to keep him stuck.

'Why is Goku struggling? I can sense Goku power level more stronger than his own grandpa now maybe Goku tried or hungry from the last fights but it's clear it's taking that old man everything to hold Goku back' Zang thought.

"Fight him man" Yamcha said.

"Destroy!" Baba yelled.

Then the both broke apart and jumped away from each other as Goku charged again as they blocked and attacked each other.

'I must admit the old man is able to counter attack and block all of Goku attacks because he's the one who thought him but when it comes to strength how long will it take before Goku gets a good hit?' Zang thought.

Goku than finally got a hit to the man face as Goku panted away from him and Gohan panted.

"Goku are you okay?" Krillin asked.

"He's stronger than I thought" Bulma said.

"That move is one of the most difficult to achieve and to sustain it for that amount of time is incredible" Roshi said.

"Who is that guy Master Roshi?" Yamcha asked.

"Destroy that kid! Do you hear me masked man stop dancing around the issue and pummel him! I want to see some good ole fashioned fighting! This fight has been going on for two minutes a no one has even landed a touch!" Baba yelled as Bulma and May growled at her.

"You've lost enough for all of us now be quite!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah shut the hell up or I'm throwing you into the lake and shattering that crystal ball!" May yelled as Gohan and Goku stood in fighting stance away from each other.

"What the hell are you waiting for! There are no camera! Stop posing and get back to work!" Baba yelled.

"What did I say! Get over here you're taking a swim!" May yelled.

"May baby calm down" Zang said holding her back.

"No let me at her! I'm going to knocked that witch into the next country!" May yelled

'That fighting posse seems familiar I've seen it somewhere before but where?' Roshi thought looking at Gohan.

Gohan and Goku then charged at each other as they attacked and dodged each other's attacks midair then landed on the ground and jumped up again and began attacking and blocking again as they landed and Zang carefully studied their movements.

"You know who that is don't you Zang?" Zink asked.

"Yes it would seem a few things Goku said and this man behavior lead me to the conclusion of who he is that and the halo on his head" Zang said.

"How long will it take the others figure it out?" Chill asked.

"I'd say the end of the fight or when that mask gets knocked off" Azumuri said.

"So far they've been attacking and blocking each other" May said as Goku tried to kick Gohan but got his foot caught as Gohan slammed Goku onto the arena floor and threw him in the air.

"Looks like this match is up in the air" Roshi said.

"Oh please land safe!" Upa said.

Gohan then jumped into the air after him as Zang and the others eyes widen, "damn the old man still got moves!" Chill said as Gohan kicked Gohan back down.

'He's falling!" Roshi said as Goku crushed into the arena breaking threw he stone tiles and into the dirt under it.

"Oh yes!" Baba said as a rock hit her in the head as she glared at Zang who was whistling.

"Hey Baba I can see your whole palace from here" Gohan said.

"Oh Goku!" Bulma said.

"Goku are you down there?" Upa asked.

"You have until the count of five! One two three four five!" Baba said laughing as she suddenly stopped and got wide eyed and screamed as Goku jumped out of the hole nearly knocking her off her crystal ball as Goku flew back at Gohan and kicked the man in the face.

"Oh! That got to hurt for him!" Zang said.

Gohan then jumped off a building and came back at Goku with a kick as Goku landed on the arena.

"Look out!" Krillin yelled.

"Move it!" Yamcha yelled as Goku remained there and flexed as Gohan hit his chest as Gohan jumped back.

'Goku training has served him well I can't believe he absorbed that kick what has he been eating lead? Dose that young man with a tail has something to do with this?' Gohan thought.

"Was that your best move? Maybe you should take some lesson" Goku said.

"Oh burn!" Chill said.

"Kick his ass Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

"You can do it Goku!" Upa yelled.

"Yeah show him who boss!" Zang said.

'My mysterious warrior may be enjoying this a bit too much there is an uncanny similarity to their fighting style and I don't like it' Baba thought.

'Who the hell is he! Everything about him seems familiar! It right at the tip of my mind!' Roshi thought.

'Hmm Baba hasn't figured out Gohan and Goku connection and Roshi still trying to figure out who Gohan is, it would be fun to spoil the surprise but I want to see who wins this fight the teacher or the student?' Zang thought.

"Go!" Goku said getting back into fighting stance.

"Well I got something special for you you'll appreciate this" Gohan said.

"What?" Goku said as Gohan went into Kamehameha stance.

'Oh no way!' Zang thought.

"Ka-Me-Ha!"

"What! Impossible!" Yamcha said.

"Me!" he said as the blue kai ball formed.

"Wait stop it" Goku said.

"Don't stand there like an idiot Goku get ready to counter it or move!" Zang yelled.

"If that what I think it is things just went bad to worse!" Roshi said.

"Ha!"

The light then blind everyone as the blast zoomed right threw and across the wave and when it died they saw an after image where Goku was.

"Huh!"

'The After Image technique nice counter kid but where you go?' Zang thought looking for him as the After Image vanished.

"Ahh! Where is he!" Baba yelled.

"He's learned the After Image technique" Gohan said.

"Yoo-hoo!" Goku said as they all looked up to see him in the sky, "hello! This is fun!"

'The idiot would have had a perfect chance for a surprise attack if he kept quiet but this is a game to him so what should I expect for a twelve year old' Zang thought..

"That boy defiantly gets around" Gohan said.

"Oh you have no idea he's been a pain to me and my friends" Zang said.

'The Kamehameha Wave there is only one person who could be behind that mask and that's impossible!' Roshi thought.

'The After Image is a difficult maneuver yet he handled it with ease I'm amazed at how far he's come in such a short time' Gohan thought.

"Get ready it's my turn!" Goku said diving down.

"But using an aerial attack is a big mistake with no cover maneuver abilities he abled time to devise a counter measures and left himself wide open for another dose of pain" Gohan said going into Kamehameha stance.

"Think again old man" Zang said.

"Ka-Me!" Goku said.

"What he saying!" Gohan said.

"He said 'Ka-Me' next it's going to be 'Ha-Me' old man" Zang said.

"Ha-Me!"

"Speak up son I can't hear you what was that last part?" Gohan asked.

"Are you deft!" Zang yelled.

"Ha!" Goku yelled sending the kai blast at Gohan and hit the ground next the Gohan and sent him flying back and hitting the ground as Goku landed and jumped up and slammed his knee into Gohan gut.

"Oh! Goku going to feel sorry after this fight!" May said.

"Yeah but I think the old man going to be the one regretting this for challenging Goku" Zang said.

"Get up! Get up!" Baba yelled.

"Can you hear me now? Do you surrender or do I have to give you another punch?" Goku asked.

"Victory! Now Baba will tell us about the last dragon ball!" Puar said.

"Right! We won! We won!" Upa said.

"With that mask on I can't tell if your asleep or awake, say something" Goku said as the old man laughed, "what?"

"Goku your tail!" Zang yelled as Gohan grabbed Goku tail, "you baka! I know Kento and Reyoto and I have all told you keep your tail around your waist! Not hanging freely behind you but do you listen no!"

"I think I'm going to fall" Goku said falling over as Gohan got up still holding the tail and laughing.

"Goku had him beat this isn't fair! It's not Goku fault he lose his power when someone grabs his tail!" Yamcha said.

"No it's not but how did Baba fighter no about it!" Roshi yelled.

"It didn't help that Bulma shouted it out while we were inside!" Krillin yelled.

"Maybe this guy just got lucky" Puar said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it this man knows more than you all think and Roshi should know who he is as well" Zang said.

"You know who he is?" Bulma asked.

"Yes but keep watching I think the answer may shock you" Zang said.

"Okay now that I got you what should I do with you?" Gohan said.

"You could put me down I'm feeling dizzy" Goku said.

"Looks like you finally met your match! Which means I won't be showing you the dragon ball after all" Baba said getting hit in the head with a rock again and saw May whistling this time.

"Help me please" Goku said.

"Goku you're on your own we can't help and serves you right for not having it around your waist!" Zang said.

"There is defiantly something fishy about all of this, this masked man looked like he knew what he was doing how the hell did he know about Goku tail?" Yamcha asked.

"Curious" Roshi said.

"This guy fights like Goku and seems to know everything about him!" Yamcha said.

"You're right! That's how he can anticipate Goku moves and why they have the same power! Yes!" Roshi said.

"What are you getting at master? Are you saying you know who this guy is?" Krillin asked.

"About damn time" Zang said.

"Oh yes I believe I do, Yamcha?" Roshi said.

"Yeah?" Yamcha said.

"Your right this walking enigma knows everything about Goku" Roshi said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Well look at them they're like mirror images of one another tactically speaking of course, connected like shadows" Roshi said.

"What?" Bulma and Yamcha said.

"Why don't you say we call it a day kido?" Gohan asked.

"I can't" Goku said.

"Okay!" Gohan said swinging Goku back and slammed him on the arena floor then swung Goku back again and hit him on the ground again.

'He holding back the force, Gohan holding back most of his power not to hurt Goku to bad' Zang thought as Gohan smacked Goku on the ground again then began to swinging him back and forth hitting his face and back on the ground.

"Oh it hurts just watching!" May said holding her tail as she and Zang cringed with every swing.

"Don't stop now you'll lost your rhythm back and forth! Back and forth! Make him suffer' Baba laughed as May used an invisible kai force and knocked Baba off her crystal ball.

"Hmph! Loud mouth hag" May said.

"Stop hurting him! Won't somebody help him! Zang help him!" Upa cried.

"Sorry kid I can't" Zang said.

"Cut the dramatics you two who is he? Tell us" Bulma said.

"Who gives a damn about him! Upa right we have to save Goku!" Krillin said.

"Master Roshi?" Yamcha said.

"We have no choice but to watch it play it's self out" Roshi said.

"Say what! Why?" Yamcha said.

"Because as hard as it is to except this is our place the living have no jurisdiction here the man Goku is fighting is not of this world as impossible as this may sound that masked man is really Gohan, Goku deceased grandfather" Roshi said.

"What!"

"Think about it, the halo over his head, how he knows Goku moves and how to counter them, is able to use a Kamehameha and knows everything about Goku, that old man is Gohan alright" Zang said.

"Someone should tell Goku" Puar said.

"No this can't be happening please don't tell me I'm looking at some kind of a ghost!" Bulma said.

"Goku grandfather is most defiantly dead, Zang right that halo over his head isn't there for decoration somehow he's returned" Roshi said.

"Yes but he's still dead" Zang said.

"Why is he hurting Goku?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think he came all this way to harm his grandson" Roshi said.

"Your right, Gohan holding back yes it hurting Goku a little but not at full strength no grandparent has it in them to harm their own grandchild and he's holding back" Zang said.

"What a shame all your power whipped out with a single grasp of your tail" Gohan said.

"Had enough? Are you ready to surrender?" Gohan asked.

"Be smart give up while you still have a face" Baba said.

'That's it! I'll send her into the lake next!" May growled.

"No I will never give up!" Goku said.

"Well it's your tail on the line sonny" Gohan said as he began hitting Goku on the floor again.

"No no no no no! I can't watch this anymore! This is insane!" Bulma said.

"How can he be so cruel to his own grandson!" Puar said.

"Hello! Roshi in case you hadn't noticed that's your student out there and if you don't do something to save him he's the last one you'll ever have!" Bulma yelled.

"Goku needs help I don't think he'll last much longer" Upa said.

"But guys we can't interfere it's forbidden if we do anything he'll lose the match" Krillin said.

"Right us helping Goku now will ruin everything we scarified to get to this point" Yamcha said.

"Look at him! He's in pain we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Upa said.

"There's no other choice" Yamcha said.

"As painful as it is to watch we can do nothing" Zang said as Gohan took a glance at them as Zang let his tail unwrap from his waist and hang behind him.

"Is it over?" Goku asked.

"Your friends are loyal they care a lot about you anyone of them would lay down their life for you without question" Gohan said as Goku looked over as his friends.

"Hello" he groaned.

"Could we get on with this I'm having my ball waxed in an hour" Baba said.

"Certainly my dear Baba it's almost over the boy and I just have a few more things to pound out first" Gohan said as he began hitting Goku to the ground again.

"I got it! I know how we can help Goku! We can call for a time out they do it in other sports all the time! This way were not interfering with his match but we can still let him have a break!" Krillin said.

"A break! He's already broken!" Bulma yelled.

"Ha ha" Krillin said.

"If he rests he might be able to get his strength back" Upa said.

"No! No one is going to help Goku it's crucial he faces his grandfather without interruption" Roshi said.

"This is ridiculous! Goku doesn't even know who he's fighting!" Bulma yelled.

"That fact will be revealed in time I assure you, you must have patience's Bulma" Roshi said.

"How much longer can Goku hold on?" Bulma asked.

"You mean how much longer his grandfather going to hold on" Krillin said.

"Gohan was not a reckless man we must have faith in his judgment he won't give Goku anymore than he can handle Goku would want to see this fight threw to the end" Roshi said.

"But why?" Puar asked.

"Stop making excuses! What his grandfather is doing his cruel!" Bulma yelled.

"Huh!" Zang said as Goku tail popped right out as Goku hit the ground and Zang and May cringed with the pain Goku had on his face.

"Huh!" Gohan said.

"What have you done!" Baba yelled.

"Ahhhhhh! Ow! Oh!" Goku cried.

"That had to hurt" Gohan said.

"You idiot of course that hurts these things are a part of our bodies! How would you like it if I ripped off your fingers and tell me if it tickles!" Zang yelled.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about people pulling it anymore" Gohan said as Goku hopped around.

"Ow! Oh my tail!" Goku said.

"I don't believe it that darn thing came clean off so much for that weakness huh?" Roshi said.

"Without his tail his strength will go down but he is still stronger than any of you" Zang said.

"Wow" Bulma said.

"Now he can win!" Krillin said.

"Alright!" Upa said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Goku come here!" Zang yelled.

"Easy Goku" Yamcha said as Zang examined where the tail was.

"Okay this should stop the pain" Zang jabbing his thumb in with a loud pop sound as Goku cringed "better?"

"Ow! It's still sore!" Gou said.

"Well of course it will! You had your tail yanked off!" Zang said.

"You meanie! Why did you have to go off and take off my tail that isn't fair and you know it!" Goku yelled.

"Your better!" Upa said.

"Beat him Goku!" Puar said.

"There's no weakness to hold you back!" Bulma said.

"Yeah kick his ass!" Chill yelled.

"Show him no mercy!" Zink said.

'Wait was Gohan trying to remove it so Goku never has a weakness again?' Zang thought.

"You won't trick me like that again!" Goku growled going into fighting stance as Gohan laughed.

"I surrender" Gohan said.

"Did I just hear you right? Did you say you surrender?" Goku asked.

"Huh!" the human and floating cat group said.

"Well what do you know" Zang said.

"Hey wait you're really telling the truth? Aren't you?" Goku asked.

"Of course I am I surrender I am defeated" Gohan said.

"Okay?" Goku said.

Did he just win?" Yamcha asked.

"Yep" May said.

"This is most irregular!" Baba said.

"Goku you have worked hard and grown strong in such a short amount of time" Gohan said.

"How come you already know my name?" Goku asked.

"Unfortunately you never mastered your only weakness this tail will be your own undoing one day I always told you that remember?" Gohan said.

"Wait a minute! Your my-!" Goku said.

"Oh thank goodness I was so tired of wearing this damn mask" Gohan said taking it off, "did the whiskers give it away?"

"Is that your grandpa? Yes it is you!" Goku said as Zang and the others Time Force for the first time see Goku shed tears as he ran towards his grandpa, "grandpa! Grandpa!"

"That's right it's me my boy it's me" Gohan said as Goku jumped onto Gohan face hugging him.

"I'm so happy to see you grandpa! I missed you so much!" Goku said as Zang caught May whipped away a few tears.

'Would Goku act like this if he knew Bardock was watching over him at this moment? My heart goes out for Goku the kid must have really missed his grandpa' Zang thought.

"Where have you been? I thought you-ah!" Goku cried into his grandpa shirt.

"There there now stop your crying" Gohan said.

"I looked everywhere for you and I couldn't find you!" Goku cried.

'This is the first time I've seen Goku cry like this' Zang thought catching a tear escape his eyes as he looked over to see some of his friends shed some as well.

"Goku I've never him like this" Bulma said.

"With all of his strength and accomplishments it easy to forget he's just a kid" Yamcha said.

"Goku he's happy!" Upa said.

"He was alone for a long time before you and the others found him Bulma the kid really missed his grandpa" Zang said.

"Goku how's you backside feeling? Does it still hurt?" Gohan asked as Goku shook his head, "I didn't mean to break your tail my boy I was just trying to prove a point you have to learn to protect your weakness like I always told you now are you okay?"

'I see he was proving the point' Zang thought.

"I'm alright grandpa" Goku said.

"Aside from that I must tell you I am impressed by your strength I never expected you to beat me in a match have you been taking lessons from Master Roshi?" Gohan asked.

"Uh huh" Goku said looking over as Gohan looked over to see Roshi and Zang entered the arena.

"Master Roshi it's an honor to see you again my old friend" Gohan said.

"Like wise it has been a long time Gohan I almost didn't recognize you from behind that silly mask" Roshi said.

"Oh please forgive my secrecy it was necessary I was afraid if Goku knew my true identity he would hold back and not use his full power" Gohan said.

"Mmm hmm mmm hmm yes yes I understand how else could you have accurately measure the boy true growth" Roshi said.

"Master Roshi" Bulma said.

"What is it?" Roshi asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought you told us that Goku grandfather was dead" Bulma said.

"Mmm hmm" the group said.

"Did you really come back to life grandpa?" Goku asked as sadness hit Team Elite faces.

"Oh no Goku I didn't come back to life" Gohan said.

"For the sake of passing out I will pretend you didn't just say that! I'm talking to a dead man" Bulma said.

"Close your mouth and open your minds I'll explain everything ahem this world is divided into two half the living world and the Otherworld I can travel between both this comes in handy when I'm recruiting new fighter if I can't find one on this side I just take a little road trip" Baba said.

"And that's where she met up with me" Gohan said.

"That's correct" Baba said.

"Now that you're here does that mean you can come live we me again?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid not the rules of inner world travel are very pacific I only got a one day pass" Gohan said.

"So do you think that running into Baba was just was coincidence?" Bulma asked.

"I don't think so knowing my sister she knew full well Goku and his friends were coming today" Roshi said.

"She was pretending to be a bitch!" May said as Baba laughed.

"Correct that fortune was told long ago in fact it was Gohan who approached me asking if a young boy with a tail would visit me someday but I had no idea Goku was his grandson or five more would show up here today" Baba said eyes Zang and his friends.

"Thanks I don't care how you did it Baba I'm just grateful that you brought him back to me" Goku said.

"Of course" Baba said.

"Hey Gohan can I have a word with you?" Zang asked.

"Sure you man what is it?" Gohan asked as Zang punched him in the head leaving a bumb.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gohan asked.

"I'll give you three reasons! The First reason if from Kento who has to explain the birds and the bees to your grandson and teach him how to bathe! What the hell man why didn't you teach Goku the differences between boys and girls! Second reason is from Reyoto! Were you raised by wolves! Why the hell did you not teach Goku any table manners or manners in general! Third reason from me! Why for all that is good did you not educate him about the outside world! Sure you thought him to spell his own damn name but you thought him nothing important about living in today society!" Zang yelled as he panted.

"I'm sorry I had no idea I failed to teach Goku so many thing" Gohan said.

"Forget my friends and I will take that from here you better hope to hell he learns well because if I ever see you again you're going to get a beating far worse than getting crushed to death by a monster!" Zang growled.

"Wow I've never seen Zang so pissed" Chill said.

"Well he Kento and Reyoto had to suffer with the things Goku lacked and had to explain it to him so I guess Zang needed to take it out on the man responsible for teaching Goku" Zink said as Gohan approached Mater Roshi while rubbing his head.

"I will always be in debited to you master for taking on my grandson as your pupil it is clear to me that under your guidance he has found a mentor not only in martial arts but in life as well" Gohan said.

"No no no you give me too much credit I only taught him the basics his strength is as much as a mystery to me as it is to you" Roshi said.

"Thank you my old friend now I can return to Otherworld with peace of mind" Gohan said.

"Don't mention it" Roshi said as Gohan leaned in.

"Indecently does Goku still turn into a huge monster?" he whispered.

"Don't worry sense I broke the moon everything has been nice and peaceful" Roshi whispered as Goku butted in.

"Hey guys why are you whispering? What the big secret?" Goku asked.

"Nothing nothing at all!" Gohan said.

"I got something to show you grandpa I think you'll like it a lot" Goku said.

"Goku?" Gohan said as Goku ran back inside.

"Be right back!"

"Don't worry Gohan the only way Goku will turn into a Great Ape as they are properly known is if he has his tail which you took care of and a full moon so Goku won't be transforming anytime soon" Zang said.

"Young man those tails is Goku a part of whatever your kind are?" Gohan asked.

"He's nothing like our people Gohan trust me and neither are me and my friends with tails were as human as you" Zang said as Goku ran back with the pink back pack full of dragon balls.

"Here it is! Your four-star ball I've been saving it for you" Goku said holding it up.

"Oh yes I picked up that doohickey a long time ago it looks like you've been busy collecting quite a collection young man" Gohan said.

"Actually those ball have made a big impact on your grandson life" Bulma said.

"Okay I'll bite tell me more" Gohan said.

"Certainly they're called dragon balls there are seven of them they are very popular in fact tracking them down is how I first me Goku and Kento and his team, right from the start I can tell there was something different about him Goku was enthralled by the dragon balls and begged me to take him along when I told him I was searching for all seven I knew it might mean trouble but there is always danger when you have a big heart like mine"

"That is not how that went you asked him to come along since he wouldn't give up his dragon ball and used him and the others as body guards you lair!" Zang said

"Anyway! Throughout our travels we managed to make a lot of friends some easier than others but even those he's fought eventually came around"

"She means Yamcha" May said.

"Of course there were a few who were completely hopeless"

"Pilaf and his gang, Roshi and Krillin" Chill said.

"Not everyone who searched for the balls were as selfless as me some were down right disputable!"

"Bullshit you wanted to wish for your own princely boyfriend and the RRA were a pain in or ass" Azumuri said.

"But no matter the danger and I must say I'm most proud of this we did everything we could to help out in innocent and punish the morons"

"That's a lie Kento, Reyoto and Zang helped Goku do all that while she hid or screamed for her life" Zink said.

"And that's about it at least the good stuff" Bulma said.

"I see sound exciting you have been very busy grandson good thing you had your tail friends to help you out of those tight spots" Gohan said.

"Hey!" Bulma said.

"Don't say hey you did nothing but complain and bitch about everything" May said.

"See you're in good hands Goku and Zang will bring your father back no problem" Krillin said.

"Yes but" Upa said.

"What's wrong? Goku won aren't you happy?" Krillin asked.

"How can I ask Goku to bring my father back what about Gohan?" Upa asked as Gohan laughed.

"Don't worry about me I love it in Otherworld I wouldn't leave it for anything!" he said leaning towards Roshi, "I got lots of friends and most of them are brunets!"

"Save some for me!" Roshi said.

"Shut the hell up!" Baba yelled hitting Roshi in the head, "all these years you haven't changed one bit you old air bag!"

"All this time I've been looking for something redeeming about Baba and I think I just found it" Yamcha said.

"Agreed" Zang said.

"Ow! You left a mark! Sad thing is that's all I can do life little ironies! It doesn't matter how old you get you'll never be bigger than your big sister" Roshi said.

"There there Roshi" May said.

"Thank you very much sir" Upa said to Gohan.

"There's no thanks necessary my boy I'm just glad my grandson can help you out" Gohan said.

"I hate to break this up but my feet are killing me and I can't rest till I tell the boy his fortune" Baba said hopping off her crystal ball.

"Well I guess you don't need me around anymore so I'll be taking my leave now it's been fun" Gohan said.

"Wait what do you mean you can't leave yet grandpa" Goku said.

"Saying goodbye is never easy Goku but it is a necessary step before we can say hello again and we will I promise" Gohan said.

"Master Roshi friends I would ask that you look after my grandson in my absences you are now his family and Baba I appreciate this opportunity" Gohan said.

"Don't worry we'll look after him for you Gohan" Zang said ruffling Goku said.

"Yeah next time you better not lose" Baba said.

"You have a strong heart and I'm proud of you no matter what happens in life always remember that" Gohan said ruffling Goku hair "so long everybody see you again in Otherworld"

"EH!" Roshi said.

"Yeah sounds great" Bulma said sarcastically.

"No offence but I hope we don't see you again too soon" Roshi said as Gohan laughed.

"Grandpa? Grandpa I-I hope you have a nice trip back" Goku said.

"Until we meet again farewell" Gohan said as he faded away.

"So long Gohan" Bulma said.

"Grandpa I know my tail will grow back again and when it does I promise you I will train it to be stronger than before!" Goku said.

"If you can grow it as strong as your lungs you got nothing to worry about" Roshi said.

"I'm telling your fortune if anyone interested!" Baba said.

"Go ahead Baba" Zang said.

"Listen crystal hear my call, where can I find the seventh dragon ball? Tell me now, tell me true, show me what I ask of you!" Baba said.

"Oh yeah this lady a witch alright" May said as the crystal ball glowed.

"Let's see huh? It's moving" Baba said.

"Moving where?" Yamcha asked.

"Look into my crystal ball it's all there as you can plainly see the seventh dragon ball is being transported in that red automobile" Baba said as Zang and Goku watched the moving red car.

"Uh huh" Goku said.

"This is strange if the dragon ball is truly in that car why doesn't it show up on the radar?" Bulma asked hitting the button on her radar.

"Where's the car? Please tell me I need to know" Goku said.

"Easy calm down it's heading in that direction it's about two hundred miles away" Baba said.

"It's close! Did you hear that Upa? It won't be long now and you'll be back together with your father" Goku said.

"Great!" Upa said.

"So I suppose this means you going to be taking off after that car now?" Krillin asked.

"You bet I am!" Goku said.

"Right behind you kid" Zang said.

"Yeah it shouldn't take too long to find it, we'll be back soon with all seven of the dragon balls" Goku said.

"Hold on it's not going to be that easy there has got to be dozen of cars that look just like that one" Yamcha said.

"Is that all your worried about? There's not much traffic out there finding the car will be the least of your problems" Baba said.

"Wait if the ball is just in some car why couldn't we pick it up on the radar? Ugh! Don't tell me this thing on the fritz again" Bulma said.

"Well whatever were going to go now so we should go in that direction right?" Goku said.

"Mmm hmm" Baba said.

"Hello! Hey Flying Nimbus!" Goku called as the cloud flew in.

"I'm going to leave the other dragon balls with you Upa put them in a safe place" Goku said.

"I will" Upa said.

"This is so cool were going to see all seven dragon balls come together" Krillin said.

'Yeah but the very best part is that my dad is coming back' Upa thought.

"Let's go Flying Nimbus" Goku said as he and Zang hopped on it and took off.

"We'll be waiting! Hurry!" Krillin said.

"I wonder who in that car? And how did they hide the dragon ball from us like that?" Yamcha said.

IIIII  
"Well here's the road it's got to be here somewhere" Zang said as they looked for the red car.

"There! That wasn't too hard to find!" Goku said spotting the red car.

"Okay let's get down" Zang said as they jumped off the cloud and landed on top of Pilaf car.

"What the hell was that noise?" Mai asked.

"Um a rock maybe or a bird?" Pilaf said.

"Guess again!" Zang said looking in threw a window an Goku looked in threw the front window.

"Hi there! Have you found a dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"Why do they look like they've seen a ghost?" Zang asked seeing the pale face gang.

"Oh! Hey do I know you? Haven't I seen you around some place?" Goku asked as Pilaf and his gang screamed as the car swerved and threw Zang and Goku off as they landed on the ground as the red car pulled over.

"Isn't he that kid?" Shu asked.

"Dosent he ever quit! And who the hell the new guy!" Pilaf said.

"How did he find us?" Mai asked.

IIIIII

"Hmmm I know I saw that blue guy before" Goku said.

"Wait I know him too? Oh what's his name started with a P" Zang said remembering when Pilaf and Buggy joined forces in the fake universe he was dragged into.

IIIIIII

"I thought this safe was opposed to hide the dragon ball from anyone radar you can't get a quality product these days" Pilaf said.

"Hey! Now I remember you! I fought with you before! Your bad people you're tried to hurt me and my friends!" Goku said.

"Pilaf! His name Emperor Pilaf! Ah ha I knew I'd remember!" Zang said.

"Well change of plans we can go ahead and clobber him but our surprise attack is shot" Mai said.

"No problem don't you worry this little snag could be a golden opportunity for us Mai we do have him and his tail friend alone out here in the middle of nowhere after all" Pilaf said opening the safe to reveal the one-star dragon ball, "come here my jewel this is it we'll take care of him right here right now!"

"Hey get out of there!" Goku said as the doors opened and they stepped out and capsuled their car.

"I wonder why they look happy to see me" Goku whispered.

"What makes you think I know" Zang said as wind blew by and a tumbleweed rolled past them, "why the hell is there always tumbleweed during a stand-down?"

"So we meet once again or should I say one last time?" Pilaf said.

"I know you only want to get all the dragon balls to make some awful wish but I have something really important to do with that ball so hand it over" Goku said as Pilaf laughed.

"What? You think you have some puny little dream that's worthier than my imperial ambitions? Maybe we should flip a coin for it? Wait I have an idea why don't we have an old fashioned showdown right here winner take all if you beat us I'll personally hand over this dragon ball but if you happen to lose we get the six you already have in your possession" Pilaf said.

"Hmmm? How did you know I collected six of the dragon balls?" Goku asked as Pilaf laughed.

"Life is quite a mystery isn't it?"

"You used a radar right?" Zang said.

"Well boys what do you say? Can we shake on it? Do we have ourselves a deal?" Pilaf said.

"Sure thing let's get this thing over with were in a hurry" Goku said.

"Okay it's set pinky swear on it" Pilaf said.

"Hmmm? Hey it's impolite to swear" Goku said as Pilaf and his gang fell over.

"Baka" Zang muttered.

"You uncivilized idiot! You've never heard of pinky swearing before! It's like a hand shake but instead of holding hands you link your little fingers together next you shake it up and down like this and say now the deal is sealed!" Pilaf said breaking his pinky from Goku a Pilaf laughed.

"Overall it's another way to make a promise Goku" Zang said.

"Oh I get it now" Goku said.

"Now that was a promise you can't take it back" Pilaf said.

"Then let's do this!" Goku said going into fighting stance.

"Hmmm you seem pretty sure of yourself well don't count us out just yet get a load of this!" Pilaf said as he and his gang pulled out capsules and tossed them in front of them into three smoke explosions.

"Let's go!" Shu said.

"Hurry!" Mai said as they ran into their battle suites

"Hey! Wait! Hey!" Pilaf said running slower than the others as Mai climbed into a pink battle suit Shu in a green and Pilaf in a blue one as they closed the lids as the robots tower over them.

"What in the world?" Goku said.

"Tada! We just wanted to fit into something more comfortable these are the most advanced battle pods ever made I call them my power suits" Pilaf said.

"Wow!" Goku said.

"Lame" Zang said.

"Are you ready to give yourself up? You are obviously no match for my metallic marvels!" Pilaf said.

"No way we haven't even started" Goku said.

"And I'm need target practice" Zang said drawing his Kai Blaster.

"Well well you don't scare easily do you?" Pilaf asked.

"I'll never be scared of you" Goku said.

'Speaking of fear what caused his fear of needles? I have yet to see the cause of it' Zang thought.

"Never say never nit wit!" Pilaf said.

"Never! Never! Never!" Zang said.

"You both are so primitive! Don't you recognize a fine piece of machinery when you see it? You didn't even ask to see under the hood I'll show you all the features anyway so yell if you have any questions"

"You think it's so strong then prove it" Goku said as Pilaf growled.

"Brat! Mai the boy wants some proof what do you say you give him a little demonstration?" Pilaf said.

"Why do I have to do it? It's your privilege to go first you're the boss" Mai said.

"You don't trust my invention! Are you saying you doubt my technological savvy!" Pilaf yelled.

"No of course not emperor" Mai said.

"Mai is that fear I see in your eyes?" Pilaf asked.

"No!" Mai said.

"Hey! If none of you is going to go first then I guess we will" Goku said jumping at Pilaf as the gang screamed and Pilaf acted by throwing a punch to collide with Goku kick as Goku hit the ground and rolled right back to Zang.

"He's down? Ah ha ha ha ha ha! You fell down and went boom!" Pilaf laughed.

"Hey" Goku said.

"Tough robots" Zang said.

"Good work sire" Shu said.

"Bravo emperor bravo" Mai said clapping her robot hands.

"Goku what are you doing?" Zang asked as Goku lifted up a large boulder and threw it at Pilaf as he screamed as it shattered on the robot.

"Huh?" Pilaf said before laughing again, "That will never work! This baby made with triple reinforced titanium it's a hundred times stronger than regular steel!"

"Wow sounds like that stuff is really strong" Goku said.

"That's what I said!" Pilaf said launch the robot arm at them as Goku and Zang jumped into the air and dodged it as Pilaf grabbed Goku leg and smacked him into Zang and began spinning them around in circles in the air.

"Getting dizzy!" Zang yelled.

"Take this!" Pilaf said throwing them into a rock as they hit the side and it shattered on top of them.

"Way to go emperor excellent move" Mai said.

"Ow now I'm pissed!" Zang yelled and they threw the boulder of themselves.

"Ow my head!" Goku said.

"That's because you hit my head!" Zang growled.

"Can you believe these guys they're so hard headed go on Shu now burry them for good" Pilaf said.

"Yes sire" Shu said as his robot came at them as it began firing pink blasts at them as they began running and dodging the blasts till one explosion engulfed them in black smoke.

"That's some sharp shooting Shu" Pilaf said.

Goku then bused out of the ground as Zang teleported in front of them as the gang screamed.

"Power Pole Extend!"

"Kai Blaster Barrage!" Goku then whacked Pilaf as Znag fired end shots at him as Pilaf flew into the side of a mountain and crashed into it leaving an impression.

"Emperor!" Shu said as they ran to him stuck in the side of the mountain "are you okay master?"

"Don't try to move sire" Mai said.

"Do you give up now?" Goku asked.

"Yeah that was me holding back shots there" Zang said spinning his blasters in both his hands.

"No we will never surrender!" Pilaf said as his suit fell over then get back up, "no more fooling around!"

'Alright it's no big deal I just have to get ahold of their tails that's all I can do it!' Pilaf thought.

"Shu Mai listen up! Were back to the original plan!" he said.

"Yes sire!" Mai and Shu said as the three robots surrounded him.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Okay we'll go on my count! One two three!"

"Wait on a second emperor!" Shu said.

"What's the problem now?" Pilaf asked.

"I don't see his tail anywhere maybe he's got it stuck inside his pants or something and the other guy has it wrapped around his waist like a belt" Shu said.

"What? Let me think uh...give me a minute...lets discuss this if you'll excuse us for just a moment" Pilaf said.

"Hey come on!" Goku said as the robots went into a huddle away from them.

"What a bunch of bakas" Zang said.

"Hurry up over there!" Goku yelled.

"Break! Sorry for the wait we ran into a little glitch but we can proceed with your destruction now" Pilaf said.

"We'll see about that lets go! Now!" Goku said as the three robots circled them again.

Everyone hold your positions" Pilaf said.

"Be on your guard Goku" Zang said.

"Ah look!" Pilaf said poiting and making Goku look in that direction.

"Do it now Shu!" Mai said as both her robot arm grabbed Goku.

"Let me go!" Goku said as the tail on Shy robot shot a flamethrower as Zang jumped out of the way as the flame hit Goku ass.

"Ahhh!" Goku cried.

"We should be able to find hi tail now! This won't hurt a bit" Pilaf said as his eyes widen to see Goku tail was now a tiny stub.

"I got to get this thing off of me!" Goku said.

"Damn and just when we convinced Goku to wear underwear" Zang said.

"Sire hurry I can't hold on much longer! Grab his tail! What's going on! Grab his tail" Mai said trying to hold Goku as Goku began to break from her grip, "what the hell the problem!"

"Emperor Pilaf is there something wrong?" Shu asked.

"He has no tail" Pilaf said as Zang sat at the top of his battle suit chuckling.

"It's gone his tail gone" Pilaf said as Goku broke free and jumped away as Zang jumped down next to him and shook his head at Goku now half naked look.

"I swear Goku modesty is not a word in your dictionary" Zang said.

"Why did you have to go and do that! This is the only outfit I brought here with me!" Goku yelled.

"What happened to your tail!" Pilaf Gang yelled.

"My tail? It got pulled off" Goku said as the robots all fell over.

"It had gotten removed rather recently so no weakness blue boy" Zang said.

"What are we opposed to do now emperor?" Mia asked.

"We still have our amour he's got to tire out sometime" Pilaf said.

"Let's finish this! This has taken long enough!" Goku said.

"Okay you two get connected!" Pilaf said as his robot flew in the air and began to reform as they joined to form one large robot.

"Whoa" Goku said.

"Pretty handy huh? So are you throwing in the towel now shorty?" Pilaf said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Huh?"

"Hmmm?"

"What he saying down there?" Pilaf asked.

"Ha!" Goku yelled hitting the robot with his blast as Mai robot arm got broken off.

"And that wasn't even at my full power" Goku said.

"And I'm ten times stronger than he is imagine the damage I can do" Zang said.

"Well they're possessed that explains it" Pilaf said.

"Sir the second unit not responding it's completely destroyed!" Mai said.

"So ditch it and transform the others into the Emu Module" Pilaf said.

"Yes sir!" Mai said as Pilaf head piece flew off as she got out of her robot as it capsuled as the tail piece for Shu robot became a neck for the head Pilaf robot formed and turned into a bird like robot as Mai hopped on top of Shu robot.

"What can a big bird do?" Goku asked.

"Not fly" Zang said.

"Run see ya sucker!" Pilaf said as the robot began running away as Goku and Zang chased after them.

"You won't get away from me that easy!" Goku said.

"They're right on our heels does this thing go any faster?" Mai asked.

"Just launch the missile!" Pilaf said.

"Fire in the hole!" Shu said shooting a missile at Goku and Zang as Goku caught it and threw it back at them as they screamed and was hit causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared they saw the three out of it gang lying in the pile of scrap metal, "mom?" Pilaf said.

"Can we please have your dragon ball now mister?" Goku asked.

"Take it please take it" Pilaf said handing Goku the dragon ball.

"One more thing" Goku said as Goku glanced at Shu and Zang smiled wickedly.

"Huh? Oh" Shu said.

"Hand him the clothes or I shoot you" Zang said holding his Kai Blaster to Shu head.

A few minutes later Goku was now dressed in Shu ninja dog clothes.

"Thank you it's a perfect fit" Goku said.

"This will be our little secret" Shu said being more modest and trying to cover up.

"Don't worry dog I won't tell anyone" Zang said as they hoped onto Goku cloud.

"Goodbye!" Goku said

"Goodbye" Mai and Pilaf said as Goku and Zang took off.

"We got it Upa we'll be there real soon" Goku said as they headed back as they saw their friend waiting on the arena.

"Hey we got it! We got the last ball!" Goku said.

"Look guys Goku and Zang are finally back!" Krillin said.

"It seems their trip was successful" Roshi said as Goku and Zang jumped off the cloud and landed on the arena.

"Is that really it? The last ball?" Upa asked.

"So you did find it" Bulma said.

"That's right!" Goku said.

"What happened to the clothes you were wearing before?" Krillin asked as Goku laughed and Zang had a blush and had a hand on his face shaking his head.

"The idiot got it burned off were just like one of the guys who had it was his size" Zang said.

"So tell us about the trip who was in the car?" Yamcha asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, ready?" Goku said to Upa

"Yes! You bet!" Upa said.

"Now that we got all of the dragon balls it's time to go get your dad back" Goku said.

"Uh huh!" Upa said.

"Sorry Nimbus we don't have time to rest just yet" Goku said as he and Zang hopped back onto the cloud.

"Come on up and hold on tight this thing goes pretty fast" Goku said helping Upa up.

"The faster the better!" Upa said.

"Okay we'll be back as soon as we get Bora home where he belongs" Goku said.

"Thank you! I will never forget you guys!" Upa said.

"We'll miss you" Puar said.

"Now you mind your father boy" Roshi said.

"I won't ever disobey him again" Upa said with tears in his eyes.

"Lets go" Goku said.

"Okay!" Upa said as they all took off.

"See ya soon!" Goku said.

"Um Goku?" Upa asked as they flew.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Is this going to work?" Upa asked.

"Don't worry so much everything will work out you can trust the eternal dragon" Goku said.

"Hold on!" Zang said as they flew faster.

"Faster Goku faster!" Upa said.

"Wow look at those giant leaves" Goku said as they saw the overgrown plant growing out of the ground with dew on them.

"They're so pretty can we get closer please?" Upa asked.

"Sure why not?" Goku said as they zigzagged under the massive leaves laughing as Goku jumped off to slide on some.

"Watch this guys!"

"I got you!" Upa said as Goku landed on the cloud as Upa gave it a try as Zang laughed at the two laughing friends having fun.

"Be careful Upa hang on" Goku said as Upa landed upside down into the cloud as his feet stuck out as Zang pulled him out as they held one of the giant leaves as an umbrella over their heads as they laughed the rest of the way.

'Man I can sense it, Bardock kai presences is really happy this must mean the world to him just being somewhat apart of his son life' Zang thought.

"There it is boys" Zang said as they saw Korin tower come into view.

"Were here! There's Korin Tower" Goku said as they landed below and hopped of near Bora grave.

"And that's father grave right over there" Upa said.

"I see" Goku said.

"Father!" Upa said running towards the grave and crying.

"Don't cry he'll be back in no time" Goku said.

"Yes I know!" Upa said with a big smile.

Goku then dumped out the dragon balls from the pink bag as they all glowed and Zang began putting them close in a bunch.

"Wow! Are you ready to call the dragon Upa?" Goku asked.

"Okay" Upa said hiding behind a tree.

"Eternal dragon! I have a wish!" Goku said as they dragon balls began blinking and making a strange noise as they began to blink faster as they sky quickly darkened.

"I think it's working!" Goku said as thunder and lightning strike as the ground began to shake as lightning hit the dragon balls as they shot out a huge gold light as it quickly formed into the dragon.

"It's so bright!" Goku said.

The light then began to vanish as the green dragon emerged with a roar, "I didn't know it would be this big!" Goku said.

"That thing going to bring my dad back?" Upa said.

"Why have you disturbed my slumber?" Shenron asked.

"Oh he seems mad" Upa said.

"Upa tell him your wish" Goku said.

"Um okay" Upa said coming out from his hiding place as he shook then ran back when the dragon got to close.

"Hey tell him, tell him your wish" Goku said.

"But but" Upa said.

"Speak up human" Shenron said.

"I'll tell him" Goku said.

"Good idea" Zang said.

"Hey dragon" Goku said.

"Wait! I can do it!" Upa said running out from his hiding spot again, "help me please will you bring my father back to life for me? I really miss him a lot"

"So can you do it?" Goku asked.

"Yes I can your wish is granted" Shenron said.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about he just seems a little scary" Goku said as Shenron red eyes glowed as lightning hit Bora grave as they saw the stick on top of the grave move as the dirt began to stir.

"Look" Goku said.

"I hope he's alright" Upa said.

They then heard muffling as Bora legs unburied themselves as Bora rose out of his grave panting as he groaned and stood as he looked at his own hands.

"Fa-father! Father your back you're really back!" Upa cried running to his dad "I missed you! I love you so much! I can't believe your finally home! I thought I'd never see you again and here you are! Your alive!"

"Huh?" Bora said as Upa jumped onto his leg as Bora picked him off and hugged him as Upa cried, "I see I think I remember"

"Yes father you were dead but Goku and Zang got the big dragon to bring you back!" Upa said.

"Then I owe great thanks to you" Bora said to Shenron.

"Your wish has been fulfilled I will take my leave" Shenron said turning into light again then the seven dragon balls shot up into the sky in a big ball of light then turned into the seven balls ready to spilt off across the world.

"Now where is number four?" Goku said as he quickly spotted it, "there it is!"

Goku then jumped in the air as they blasted as Goku caught his while the other launch into different directions as the sky cleared and Goku landed with the stone ball.

"Goku are you okay? Why did you do that?" Upa asked.

"I knew the dragon balls would get scattered all over the world right after the wish was made I had to get grandpa four-star ball before I lost it but look at" Goku said holding out the stone ball.

"What happened?" Upa asked.

"After the dragon appears the balls become regular stone for one whole year that way no one can find them and the dragon can rest" Goku said.

"Oh!" Upa said.

"Keep it safe" Zang said as Boar approached.

"Goku Zang I do not know how to thank you" Bora said.

"You just did silly!" Goku said.

"Someday I will find a way to repay you if you ever need help please come find me" he said holding out his hand as Goku shook it then Zang.

"Father Goku and Zang made it to the top of Korin tower! Not only that they beat that bad man who hurt you too!" Upa said.

"You are gifts from the stars young warriors" Bora said.

"We better go" Goku said.

"What! You're going already?" Upa asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'll prepare a feast" Bora said.

"Thanks but our friends are waiting for us" Goku said.

"Okay" Bora said.

"But I will take you upon that feast someday Bora" Zang said.

"See you later alright?" Goku asked to Upa.

"Sure!" Upa said.

"Nimbus!" Goku said as the cloud flew in and stopped in front of them as Zang and Goku hopped on.

"Bye Uba! Bye Bora!" Goku said as they floated up.

"So long guys!" Zang said.

"Farewell my friends! Be careful! Come see us!" Upa said as Goku and Zang waved, "Goku Zang! Bye!"

"Bye Upa!" Zang said as they took off.

One Fast moving cloud ride later.

"Huh? They're back! Look it's Goku and Zang!" Krillin said on the arena with the others.

"Hello!" Goku said as they flew in.

"What's up? Did the eternal dragon help Upa dad?" Krillin asked.

"Oh yeah it was a piece of cake!" Goku said.

"Yay! Good job!" Krillin said.

"I bet they were really happy to see each other!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah!" Goku said.

"It was a heartfelt moment I wish you guys could have seen it" Zang said.

"You did good kids" Roshi said as Goku laughed then his eyes widen.

"Ahhh I got to go!" Goku said running towards the edge where the lake was, "that was a long trip! Oh hurry! Hurry!" he said messing with his belt till he dropped his pant.

"No! You can't do that here go find a bush you animal!" Baba yelled as Goku peed.

"He's going to be famous?" Yamcha said.

"Well" Bulma said.

"I think he'll be known across the universe you'll see Goku will change lives" Zang said.

"Oh boy what a relief" Goku said tying his belt.

"Nasty brat using a restroom will be out next goal" May said.

"After all this time you finally collected all the dragon balls" Puar said.

"It's a tough break that you have to wait a whole year before you can find your grandpa keepsake again isn't it?" Bulma said.

"Guess again" Zang said.

"Wait" Goku said digging into his shirt and pulled out the stone ball, "no I caught the four-star ball before it had the chance to fly off"

"That must have been one nice catch" Bulma said.

"Does this mean you won't be looking for the dragon balls anymore?" Krillin asked.

"That's right I think I'll be training for the next martial arts tournament now" Goku said.

"That reminds me guess what? I'm training too with you guys under Master Roshi he agreed to take me as his student" Yamcha said.

"We'll have so much fun!" Goku said.

"Yeah! I want to complete training refresher right from the beginning" Yamcha said.

"I guess that's okay just don't pick up any of his bad habits" Bulma said.

"Goku doesn't oh wait your talking about me aren't you?" Roshi said.

"Duh! But don't collect any of Goku either he has a long lesson in manners waiting for him" Zang said.

"That's great! Master we can train together right?" Goku asked.

"That's a bad idea you already exceptionally well trained don't you want to try and grow stronger now?" Roshi asked.

"Sure of course I want to get stronger Master" Goku said.

"Then I can be of no more use to you son you've officially out grown my teachings it's time for you to set out on your own and learn from the adventure of life there are many things to be seen in this vast world and they can only truly be experienced in person go onward my boy and keep your eyes peeled there are endless possibilities for you" Roshi said.

"You know he's right this is a journey you should do alone Goku me and my team have to go back to base anyway so this is goodbye everyone" Zang said.

"Again? But will I see you or the others again?" Goku asked.

"I pinky promise Nero and Saiya will be really good friends and you will see the rest of us again someday" Zang said pinky promising with Goku.

"Nero and Saiya will meet you at the next world tournament and they are both money tails so they're easy to spot" May said.

"That's three years from now" Roshi said.

"Three! Goku will be fifteen by then! Wow I hope Nero and Saiya can handle a teenage Goku" Zang said.

"See ya!" Goku said running off.

"That boy" Zang said shaking his head as he and the other left Baba palace.

"Hmmm the Reject and Tine Breakers activity stop for three years huh? I wish we can see Goku little adventure" May said.

"Don't worry Nero and Saiya will fill us in later" Zang said.

"I hope that teenage brat don't give them trouble" Chill said.

"I doubt that" Azumuri said.

"Best be on our way now" Zink said as they disappeared out of the timeline.

IIIIII  
Unaware to our heroes Bardock fate will effect Goku greatly, after being place with a mask and his mind and body became pure evil his pure heart and energy manifested itself into another Bardock but unseen to the world and unable to get his body back.

Bardock found Goku and Zang under Tao attack and while time moved fast for them it move slow for Bardock as he approached his son as he watch the slow moving Dodon Ray come at him.

"My son please let me stay with you, I ask for you shelter only for a little while until Kento and his friends can damage the mask" Bardock said kneeling and phasing his hand threw the dragon ball over Goku heart and touch his son heart as he felt his son heart welcome him.

"Thank you Kakarot" he said before disappearing into his son.

A.N. Please Review


	34. Rivals and Arrivals

Chapter Thirty-Three: Rivals and Arrivals

"Remind me again Saiya why am I here when I should be out looking for the demons?" Nero asked as they found themselves outside the tournament entrance.

"Because is that hood guy shows up you out power with your abilities and can capture him easily so we can get some answers it's obvious he's stronger than a level one Super Saiyan which the seven and I can reach so far you on the other had are level four in Shadow Saiyan so capturing him will be easy for you" Saiya said.

"And why did we bring your annoying pet?" Nero asked pointing to Poru on Saiya shoulder.

"Poru, Poru! Poru not annoying! Nero just a jerk!" Poru said.

"Hmph this place is called Papaya Island right? If so we should run into Goku soon" Nero said.

"So what will be the plan if one of those Time Breakers enter the tournament?" Saiya asked.

"I sense an abnormal power level in the area, Time Breaker agent" Poru said.

"Well since we have no Majin here to help rig the fights I'll have to use a very small Feedling to help get my way" Nero said holing a fly Feedling in his hand.

"It's amazing how well you mastered your gifts Nero" Saiya said.

"There is only one thing I haven't mastered but that bastard did, I still can't control the darkness in people hearts to my advantage maybe it had to do with that I never found a truly evil person to test it on but that ability may save us later on" Nero said.

"The hell! Uh Nero turn around" Saiya said.

"Why?" Nero said turning around to see the Shadow Nimbus in front of him, "huh? Isn't this Goku cloud?"

"No his is gold that thing black" Saiya said.

"Cloud is made up like a cloud but with dark energy" Poru said.

"Strange a Nimbus cloud of darkness I wonder what it's doing here?" Nero said.

"Maybe it wants one of us to ride it and be its new master" Saiya said trying to climb on but feel threw and hit the ground as Nero and Poru burst out laughing.

"Sorry Saiya looks like you're not worthy!" Nero laughed.

"Master not worthy! Master fell on his ass!" Poru said.

"Okay smartass you ride it then! And you piece of junk your scrap metal if you open that mouth again!" Saiya said getting off the ground.

"I will" Nero said jumping over the cloud and landed on the top.

"What!" Saiya said.

"Huh well I guess I got a ride now" Nero said getting off.

"What it going to do follow us all day?" Saiya asked.

"Uh I don't think so Goku just calls it whenever so uh Shadow Nimbus go do whatever you clouds do until I call you" Nero said as it took off.

"Hey look it's Bulma" Saiya said as they saw Bulma with Krillin, Launch, Yamcha, Roshi, Oolong, Puar and Turtle.

"Goku friends detected, Poru, Poru" Poru said

"Let's go introduce ourselves than" Nero said approaching Bulma.

"Huh? Kento? Wow I hardly recognized you! Wow you sure have grown" Bulma said.

"Kento? Oh! No my name is Nero I'm his older brother and this is Saiya and that annoyed thing on his shoulder is Poru" Nero said.

"Your Kento brother? Wow you two are spitting images of each other but your hair is shorter and you're taller than him" Oolong said.

"Young man why do I sense darkness in you" Roshi asked.

"A being of pure light who can use the power of darkness I am a rare breed indeed old man care to see what I can do?" Nero said walking over to the sign up table and grabbed the list of fighters and scanned it and spotted what he expected, "hood has entered again this year"

"What! That bastard who tried to kill Reyoto and Naomi back!" Bulma said.

"Indeed my skill should be enough to contain him so we can get some answers" Nero said signing up.

"Thank you Nero Son" he said.

"Son? Isn't that Gohan last name?" Roshi asked as Nero realized what he did.

"It is? I had no idea I guess that name very common because I have no relations to the man" Nero said.

"Oh my god!" Saiya said reading the list.

"What?" Nero said.

"Ally Hoto here?" Saiya said.

"Unknown name to Poru" Poru said.

"Who?" Nero said.

"Nothing! Saiya Rock is entering!" he said writing his name.

'He's hiding something I can tell, he's got his mind sealed up so no mind reading I'll have to get the information I want to old fashioned way' Nero thought.

"Hello" Master Shen said to Roshi as Nero saw Tien and Chiaotzu standing behind the man dressed like him in similar gi's "nice to see you come out of your shell Master Roshi"

"Who the old geezer?" Saiya asked glancing at Tien, 'my old friend never thought I'd see you again so soon' he thought as Tien glanced over at him and had a confused face.

'Strange why do I feel like I know him?' Tien thought.

"Hermit Crane what a surprise after all these years you're still alive" Roshi said.

"The lines on your face are just as deep old friend" Shen said as Roshi growled.

"That was rude" Bulma said.

"Relax I didn't come here to start trouble in fact I heard a silly little whisper that your pupils did quite well during the last tournament I guess the saying is true anything can happen" Shen said.

"What's it to ya huh!" Roshi yelled.

"You're out of you league Roshi admit it you were privileged by my absences last time but we both know fighting against my team is an cerise in utility not even Jackie Chun could handle my boys do yourself a favor and go home" Shen said as Tien had a cocky smile and Chiaotzu had his emotionless expression.

"Don't get cocky to soon old man the fights haven't begun yet" Nero said as Shen laughed.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you boy" Shen said.

"You don't scare me, I've seen far worse in my life nothing scare me and you don't want to challenge me old man" Nero said as Shen sensed Nero dark powers.

"Thanks for the concern it's nice to see some things haven't changed like you're still full of hot air" Roshi said.

"You better stay out of my way!" Shen yelled as they were now in each other's faces.

"Were not turning tail for you or for anyone!" Roshi yelled.

"Okay you old geezers break it up! The last thing we need is for the both of you to throw out something" Saiya said as Shen growled and stormed off.

"You've been warn now suffer for the consequences! Let's go! I've wasted enough time on these fools!" Shen said as his students followed him as Saiya and Tien made eye contact.

"Have we met?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh! Uh no! Not at all! First time I ever met you!" Saiya said.

"Master forgetful that's Ti-mph!" Poru said as Saiya covered his mouth.

"Oh don't listen to him! He must have a glitch or something never met you stranger!" Saiya said laughing nervously.

'He's lying we have met, there something about that X tattoo on his arm that's familiar' Tien thought as he walked away.

"Strange none of them should remember us from the incident since this is the past so why does he remember you?" Nero asked.

"I don't know it's strange maybe the connection we created with them is starting to give them back their memories slowly from the future" Saiya said.

"If so won't that screw up the time line?" Nero asked.

"Only if things don't end as they should" Saiya said.

"Master suggest full proof" Poru said.

"Hey Master Roshi who was that weirdo?" Yamcha asked as Nero and Saiya looked over from their private conversation.

"His name Master Shen and I used to call him friend" Roshi said.

"Times almost up we only have one minute left!" Oolong yelled.

"He's late" Turtle said.

"Realx, Puar I want you to transform into Goku and register as him" Yamcha said.

"Right!" Puar said.

"No need there he is...dressed like Tarzan and running down the street?" Nero said seeing Goku was wearing tiger fur.

"Look there he is!" Launch said.

"Hello everybody! Wait up I'm coming!" Goku said as his eyes widen, "Kento!" he said jumping up at Nero as Nero screamed as Goku jumped on his face and made them fall over, "oh Kento I missed you so much!"

"Mph! Ghp! Rhe!" Nero muffled as Saiya pulled Goku off.

"Repeat that Nero?" Saiya said.

"Nero?" Goku said.

"I said 'I'm not Kento you idiot! I'm his brother Nero!' Damn!" Nero yelled getting up and brushing himself off.

"Long time no see!" Goku said to the others.

"You got here just in time!" Yamcha said.

"I know what have you guys been doing?" Goku asked.

"Waiting" Bulma said.

"Who are you? And what that on your face? And what that" Goku asked pointing at the scar of Saiya cheek then Poru.

"My name is Saiya and that is called a scar a permanent mark I got from a fight a very long time ago and this thing is Poru he's my friend" Saiya said as Roshi registered Goku.

"Greetings Goku" Poru said.

"Wow cool he talks!" Goku said.

"What have you gotten yourself into now you look filthy" Bulma said.

"It's good to see you again Bulma" Goku said.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or have you gotten taller since the last time I saw you?" Yamcha asked.

"Well it has been three years" Nero said.

"Oh yeah" Goku said as Krillin came up to Goku and glared at him because he was still shorter than him.

'Poor Krillin, wait ten more years and the kid going to tower over you' Saiya thought.

'So he's grown a few inches big deal most of its hair any way!' Krillin thought.

"Yo Goku, you look awfully winded for someone who rides a cloud where is the Nimbus and why were you late!" Roshi said.

"Master I thought you said not to bring the Nimbus I thought you said to rely on my own strength?" Goku said.

"Sounds to me you're the reason he's late old man" Nero said.

"Right I did say that" Roshi said.

"I have one question did you swim here?" Oolong asked.

"Yes part of the way from a place called Yahoy" Goku said.

"From Yahoy!" Yamcha said as shock hit his and Bulma faces.

"That's impossible it's on the other side of the Earth!" Bulma said.

"The scary thing here is that I believe you" Oolong said.

"What? Huh?" Goku said.

"Don't worry Goku they will get used to all your marvels" Saiya said.

"Yeah in the fut-mph!" Poru said getting his mouth covered again.

"I will bolt your mouth close if you slip up again!" Saiya growled.

"Sorry master" Poru said.

"The important thing is that you're here and registered now why don't you say we go get a bite to eat?" Roshi said as Saiya and Nero stomachs growled at the mention of food as a blush covered their faces.

"Master and Nero are hungry, Poru, Poru" he said.

"Food!" Goku said.

"Food does sound good" Saiya said.

"Yeah" Nero said.

"It's customary to feast before a big fight and since they don't come any bigger than the world martial arts tournament we should dine on the best meal this town has to offer!" Roshi said.

"Sure we'll join if you pay" Saiya said as the others cheered.

"I'm going to eat until I bust!" Goku said.

"Count us in on that" Saiya said as Roshi saw their tails and turned around remembering what happened when three monkey tails came to dinner and checked how much money he had.

"How about I just make us all some sandwiches?" Roshi said turning around to see the others has already walked off.

Later that day they were all in the fanciest restaurant they could find as three Saiyans had a food frenzy as the others were now used to the sight and were eating their own meals till they were all finished and leaving.

"I couldn't eat another bite" Goku said.

"That was delicious" Krillin said.

"Man they don't make good food like Kabra can" Saiya said.

"Well it was satisfying I'll give it that" Nero said.

"Hey Krillin was training with Master Roshi was as challenging as last time?" Goku asked.

"Defiantly if you remember the program we did together multiply that by a hundred while I wasn't farming or delivering milk lugging around a hundred pound stones" Krillin said.

"A hundred pound stones? That does sound challenging hey Saiyan Nero who taught you to fight?" Goku asked.

"I'm self-taught my father abandon me and Kento with our mother when we were infants so in order to survive where we lived I had to train myself to fight so we wouldn't end up dying" Nero said.

"I have way too many Masters to name so I'll just tell you I've been a student for over a thousand teachers" Saiya said.

"A thousand!" Krillin said.

"Yep we monkey tails can learning fighting and techniques very easily so it was like a new teacher every week since I was able to walk and talk" Saiya said, 'in every life time I was reborn in' he thought.

"Master is very skilled fighter" Poru said.

"What wrong you don't look well was there something wrong with the manager?" Turtle asked the pale face Roshi.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quite and to mind your own business!" Roshi yelled as the others stared at him "I don't know what came over me there must have been something in the soup I have an idea how about we all go back to the hotel and play a nice game of card?"

Soon they all road in three taxis to the hotel as they all ended up playing cards, "oh no!" Bulma said.

"Bulma got a joker!" Puar said as they all laughed.

"Oolong pick a card" Yamcha said.

"What the hell is this?" Launch asked.

"It's the joker" Turtle said.

"Alright choose a card" Launch said.

"Second from the left" Turtle said holding his cards in his mouth.

"Good choice" Launch said taking the card out and putting the joker in his hand.

"Oh!" Turtle said.

"I'm finished!" Puar said setting down two sevens.

"I'm out" Yamcha said setting down two sixes.

"Me too!" Oolong said with two threes, "here you go" he said handing Roshi a card as he snickered and Roshi eyes widened.

"Pick one!" Roshi said holding out the Ace and joker card to Goku with the backs to him.

"Which on should I choose?" Goku said.

"Just pick on up" Roshi said.

"I think I'll take this one" Goku said taking his ace, "I'm finished!" he said setting down the two aces.

"That means you lose" Oolong said to Roshi.

"But in the end you all lose" Saiya said setting down two kings and getting up.

"Every day time he wins!" Nero said setting down two queens.

"Master always wins" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"Goodnight" Bulma said as she and Launch left.

"Goodnight" the boys said as Roshi followed them as the other got into identical pajamas.

"Why the hell are they all the same?" Saiya said making a hold in the pants for his tail.

"Three two one" Nero said as Roshi came back in with broken sunglasses two black eyes and a bloody nose.

"They're cranky" he said.

"Serves you right you old pervert" Nero said.

Later that night everyone was in their own bed in the strangely large room as Krillin got out of bed got dressed and snuck out as Nero was wide awake and hand a Feedling follow Krillin outside the hotel as he ran down the street and Yamcha soon joined him.

"Yamcha" Krillin said.

"Who can sleep with all that racket?" Yamcha said.

"At least we can get a jumpstart on the completion" Krillin said.

"Yep!" Yamcha said as they found an area filled with fighter all warming up.

"So much for getting a jumpstart" Nero said making his Feedling return to the shadows.

The very next day the fighters were all in on area inside the tournament stadium as Goku Krillin and Yamcha finished getting into matching gi's.

"I don't remember our competitors being this big last time" Krillin said.

"Don't let it get to you they're all weak" Nero said.

"It feels great to be back in red I missed this outfit" Goku said.

"Looks red-orange to me" Saiya said.

"Just between us, how much stronger do you think Goku gotten in the last three years?" Yamcha asked as Saiyan and Nero smirked.

"Uh I'd say he's somewhere between tough and invincible" Krillin said.

"Hey guys just want to wish you good luck before the fighting starts" Bulma said on the wall with Puar, Launch, Poru and Oolong.

"Fight well" Puar said.

"Good luck Master!" Poru said.

"Listen boys go in there and show them how it's done I'm counting on you!" Roshi said standing on Turtle.

"Right!" Goku, Yamcha and Krillin said.

"The pulmonary matches are about to begin all competitors please enter the hall at this time" a man on a intercom said as all the fighters began to enter the hall.

"The hell?" Nero said elbowing Saiya and pointed to Roshi disguised as Jackie Chun.

"What is that old pervert up to?" Saiya said as Goku tapped Roshi arm.

"Hello!" Goku said.

"Goku it's good to see you again how are you?" he asked.

"What the hell is he doing?" Nero said.

"The hell if I should know" Saiya said.

"Great are you here to fight?" Goku asked.

"Unless they tell me otherwise" Roshi said.

"I sure hope so sir I've been training for a rematch!" Goku said.

"I'll bet you have you got a fire in that belly kid, don't ever lose that" Roshi said.

'As Master Roshi I can never get an actuate measure of your true strength but as Jackie Chun I know you will give me everything you got' Roshi thought.

"You hear that?" Nero asked.

"Yep the old pervert not as useless as we thought" Saiya said.

"Good evening and welcome to the Twenty-second World Martial Arts Tournament it is my privilege and honor to preside over this special event which has become so popular it will be held once every three years this one promises to be the biggest yet for the record high attendance of one-hundred and eighty six fighter all of you are talented martial artists in your own right however only one will be crowned he world champion" he said as Goku stuffed his rice with a large rice cake as Nero shook his head.

'I don't see how I'm related to this idiot, already fifteen and still eating like a slob after Reyoto constant slap to the head, well has been four years so made a nice good smack will bring back those senses' Nero thought as he hit the back of Goku head.

"Try to eat more quietly and pay attention it's just plain rude" Nero said.

"May I have everyone attention our first order of business is to select the fighters for each match to weigh this process each of you will draw lots in boxes located on each service tables" the man said.

"What number did you guys get?" Nero asked after getting his.

"I'm sixty-two it looks like they put me in uh in the other half of block two" Krillin said.

"I'm the second half of block one" Goku said.

"Please don't put me against Goku" Yamcha as he opened his "huh! Yeah I got lucky I'm in block one but in the first half"

"What about you mister?" Goku asked Roshi.

"I drew number one seventy eight which if I'm not mistaken puts me in block four" Roshi said.

"Hmmm looks like I'm in first half of block three" Nero said.

"I'm the second half of block three" Saiya said.

"What luck! We won't fight each other!" Krillin said.

"Ahem good we will now begin with the elimination round which will decided the twelve fighters that will advance to the championship each match will be one on one in the refined boundaries of the rings there is no time limit and all matches will continue until one opponent is defeated leaves the ring or gives up, no weapons are allowed and in the event that an official ruling is need to clarify a winner all decision by the tournament judges are final the tournament does not take responsibility for loss of property or life and as a reminder to those outside the rings flash photography is strictly prohibited, thank you"

"I hate it when they just go on and on!" Saiya said as they watched Roshi crack hi neck several times.

"Well this is it good luck Krillin" Goku said.

"Thanks" Krillin said as they did an arm bump thing before Krillin went away for his fight.

"Attention the first match for the elimination match will be held in block number one at this time fighters number one and two may enter the ring"

"Here we go! Save my spot I'll be right back" Yamcha said climbing into the ring.

"Get him Yamcha!" Goku said while somewhere else Nero was getting answers from Saiya.

"I thought we agreed I'd only fight Saiya who is this girl and why is she the reason you signed up?" Nero asked.

"Uh well she a childhood friend from my current childhood back on our home universe it was arranged for us to be uh well married" Saiya said.

"What! An arranged marriage!" Nero said.

"Yeah we knew this so before that day would come and I knew it wouldn't we stuck to being friends I guess I made her a promise the day the Master came after me and I had to leave, I promised her that I'd always be there when she need me, I made that promise when I was five that was nearly fifteen years ago I don't know how she got here but I intend to know" Saiya said.

"Hmmm sounds to me you were more than friends" Nero said.

"What? Don't say something so stupid Nero it wasn't like that" Saiya said blushing.

"Yeah sure" Nero said walking off.

IIIIII

Bulma and the others were by a table with an umbrella over their heads as Poru munched on a metal plate he managed to nap when no one was looking a munching it down.

"Hmm the first match should be starting about now" Oolong said.

"I just hope they can get threw it in one piece" Bulma said.

"Don't worry Bulma Yamcha and the others will be just fine they know what they're doing honest" Puar said.

"I sure hope your right" Bulma said.

"Master and Nero will be just fine power levels in area are weak" Poru said.

"Power levels?" Bulma said.

"Poru built to detect how strong people are and for combat" Poru said.

"What this little guy knows how to fight" Launch said.

"Poru sure does, Poru has three battle forms" Poru said.

"Wow who built you?" Bulma said as Poru remembered what Saiya had told him not to say.

"Poru was built by Saiya" Poru said.

"Wow! Saiya must be very smart, hmmm why do you have a C.C. logo on your body Poru?" Bulma asked.

"All of Poru parts came from Capsule Corporation" Poru said.

"Oh that makes sense we do put our logos on all our products" Bulma said.

IIIIII

"Fifteen years since I last saw her, I wonder where her fight being held" Saiya said looking around.

"Fighter number 45 please step into the ring" a man said as Saiya eyes widen and his heart skipped a beat when he saw a Saiyan female in green and black Saiyan armor her long black hair in a long brain going down to her coco brown tail wrapped around her waist.

"No way" Saiya said feeling heat rise to his cheeks as he kicked her opponent out of the ring seconds after the match started.

"Number 45 advances"

"My god she so beautiful" Saiya said as he saw Ally walk out of the ring and stop next to hood.

-Flash Back-

On planet Vegeta in Saiya universe he was born to a wealthy Elite class family thanks to his father Nappa being arranged to impregnate his mother to give his mother family a powerful heir and Nappa his first and only son.

Saiya never met his father since the man was King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta body guard.

Saiya was five when he was first introduced to Ally by his mother and unknowingly developed his first crush.

Saiya in every life he was reborn in he remembers not once ever having a family of his own or falling in love once, Saiya was always on the run for them Master at the time so he had to focus on protecting the seven and making sure he never fell into the Master hands.

"My son this is Ally Hoto we have arranged that you will be her husband by your eighteen year" his mother told him.

Saiya remembered his mother as nothing more than a heartless woman she only cared for her own selfish desires and never showed Saiya any ounce of love Saiya as far as he knew was that this arrangement for to create a powerful heir for his family and money.

"Yes mother" Saiya said knowing that he had to show respect in his mother presences and never question her or suffer punishment.

Once the kids were left alone Saiya remembers Ally smiling at him as he left butterflies in his stomach.

-Flashback End-

"Saiya!" Nero yelled snapping Saiya out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah?" Saiya said.

"Dude I've been trying to get you out of lala land for five minutes now what were you thinking about just now?

Nero asked as Saiya looked over to see both Ally and hood gone.

"Just things from the past" Saiya said.

After watching Krillin throw out his opponent from the ring, Nero and Saiya clapped for Krillin victory.

"That was amazing your defiantly stronger than you were three years ago" Goku said.

"Outstanding move" Yamcha said.

"Yes that was impressive" Nero said.

"Well thanks guys but relax this is just the beginning that was nothing just wait" Krillin said.

"Can't wait" Saiya said as they heard Tien laugh.

"Your expectations must be very low if you consider that an accomplishment" Tien said.

"Excuse me?" Yamcha said.

"Wait you are-" Goku said.

"They're pupils of Hermit Crane which would explain their rudeness, he's a rival of Master Roshi" Krillin said.

"I remember them now! Both of you are bad you tried to hurt InoShikaCho and me!" Goku said.

"You mean you've met those two creeps before?" Krillin said.

"Amazing how events can changed according to one's perspective actually I did him a favor by not finishing what he started" Tien said.

"What that's opposed to mean" Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry I forgot my audience I'll use less syllables, I can't be defeated you lucky we don't have a match in the preliminaries" Tien said.

"Whatever" Yamcha said.

'Tien was such a jerk back then it's amazing how much he changed when I met him' Saiya thought.

"Uh what's with your friend? He's staring at me" Krillin said as Chiaotzu stared at him.

"Midget" Chiaotzu said as Krillin nearly fell over.

"You watch your mouth! I wouldn't be talking about anybody height tiny!" Krillin said.

"Midget" Chiaotzu said.

"Stop saying that!" Krillin growled as Chiaotzu stuck his tongue at him.

"Chiaotzu stop you know it's not polite to make fun of your inferiors especially when they're as sadly inadequate as these five none of them have the slightest chance of surviving the preliminaries let alone the tournament" Tien said.

"Get lost or get hit that's your choice" Yamcha said.

"Judging by your last fight I'm in no hurry you had your chance to deal your opponent a critical low and you passed it up, big mistake" Tien said.

"Whenever I fight my objective is to defeat my opponent not murder him however if you and I should have a match in this tournament I'll be sure to reconsider my policy" Yamcha said.

"Really? Why wait fight now" Tien said.

"Anytime you're ready I'll welcome the chance to shut you the hell up" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha don't do this" Goku said.

"It's okay Goku this guy obviously has a problem and I'm going to solve it for him" Yamcha said.

"Yeah so Cyclops take your circus clown reject friend with you and get lost" Nero said.

"What was that" Tien said.

"You heard me and I'm the last guy you want to pick a fight with pal" Nero said.

"Settle down boys whatever problem you two are having you should ask yourselves is this fight worth with it? Because both of you will be kicked out of the tournament" Roshi said.

"Mind your business old man" Tien said.

"Watch your mouth freak" Nero said.

"That old man is Jackie Chun he won the last tournament" Yamcha said.

"And you fought at that tournament no doubt this just keeps getting better, if a decrepit old man can prove too great of a challenge for you then you have no business fighting me" Tien said.

"What an ass" Nero said.

"Alright then come on!" Yamcha said.

"Thanks but I don't want to waste my time, enough lets go" Tien said as he and Chiaotzu walked off.

"What a jerk! That creep doesn't know who he's messing with! My parents were six feet tall!" Krillin said.

"They were?" Nero said.

"He must have gotten his short genes from someone else" Saiya whispered.

"Yep no doubt about it" Nero whispered.

IIIII

"Ugh that Hermit Crane is such a nuisances and I thought Roshi was bad" Bulma said as the old man came up to the table.

"Master would suggest to ignore the old man" Poru said.

"So where did that imbecile Turtle Hermit run off to?" Shen asked.

"In the ocean why don't you jump in and go find him" Bulma said.

"Knowing him he probably ran back home to embarrassed to watch his ill-advised pupils get crush in the tournament" Shen said.

"Oh shut the hell up" Bulma said.

"It common knowledge Roshi boys can be beat with one pinky" Shen said.

"Your misinformed now please leave me alone, go!" Bulma said.

"Does Bulma want Poru to go into attack mode?" Poru asked.

"No not yet Poru" Bulma said.

"I can tell by your posture your upset it's tough to back a loser cheer up you don't have to stay with Roshi team I could use someone like you" Shen said.

"I can't believe I'm listening to you! You're wearing a crane!" Bulma yelled.

"What? What! I can't believe your mocking me! This happens to show the status of my power!" Shen said.

"Poru think it's lame! Poru, Poru" he said.

"Hey lady you awake or what, ma'am hello?" Shen said to Launch.

"Pour detects his eye sights on Launch breast" Poru said as Launch growled loaded her gun and fired at Shen.

"Can't a girl get a moment rest!" she yelled as Shen began catching all her bullets as she reload and fired another round.

"Give Master Roshi this message he can best help his pupils by preparing for their funerals" Shen said dropping all the bullets.

IIIIIII

"Have you ever met anyone so pompous!" Yamcha said.

"That jerk all talk! I bet he doesn't make it threw his first match" Krillin said.

"No that guy a great fighter" Goku said.

"Yeah right" Krillin said giving him an annoyed look.

"So you already had a run in with this loser before is he as strong as he thinks he is?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes he tough" Goku said with a smile on his face and both his hands behind his head.

"Why say it like a good thing" Nero said.

Tien then stepped into the ring and chucked off his gi going shirtless as Chiaotzu caught his gi.

"What a show off" Krillin said as a large sumo wrestler got into the ring.

"Fighters begin!"

They watched as the sumo wrestler charged at Tien then stopped after Tien made a quick swipe as they watch the sumo fall over.

"Fighter 100 is down! Number 99 wins by a knock out!"

"That was four punches" Yamcha said.

"Correction four punches and three kicks" Krillin said.

"His moves are so quick" Goku said.

"Sure he maybe fast but that doesn't mean he necessarily strong" Krillin said.

"This is going to be a while" Saiya said as he spotted Ally again looking up at the fighters chart as more memories flashed.

-Flashback-

"Hi" five year old Ally said.

"Hi?" five year old Saiya said.

"My name is Ally" she said.

"Uh Saiya"

"My mommy said when were older you're going to be my husband" she said.

"Yeah that what my mother told me" Saiya said.

"Let's be friend" she said.

"What?" Saiya said.

"We're not getting married for a long time and since were going to live with each other for the rest of our lives we should get to know each other right?" she said.

"Uh right"

"Well let's go play and learn more about each other's" she said taking his hand and dragging him outside.

-End of flashback-

"What you think of Goku fight Saiya?" Nero asked as Saiya realized he just missed Goku fight.

"The fight? Oh yeah it was great!" Saiya said.

"You missed it didn't you? You were not paying attention again were you?" Nero said.

"What are you talking about? I saw the fight" Saiya said.

"How did Goku when then?" Nero said.

"He knocked him out?" Saiya said.

"See I knew you weren't paying attention he kicked that king whatever his name is out of the ring" Nero said.

"I won that was so much fun!" Goku said.

"That was great but don't use all your ticks in the beginning save some for later" Krillin said.

"Defiantly I agree with you that why I'm saving some of my best techniques for the tournament finals I can't wait to go up against the most talented fighters like you guys" Goku said.

"Yeah right me too" Yamcha said nervously.

"That will be interesting" Krillin said.

'How much is he holding back? It's possible that he's stronger than me, whatever happens I cannot lose this match' Roshi thought.

"Mr. Chun aren't you 178?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah they called your number while you were in thought old man" Saiya said.

'Hmmm Saiya getting distracted every time he see that girl he never get distracted before or during a fight and it's obvious she a Time Breaker now and Saiya fails to realize that but if Saiyans are the targets for the Time Breakers why is she with them and who really under that hood' Nero thought eyeing Bardock.

Soon after endless fights all the fighters got a ninety minute recess.

"Yipped time for lunch! Let's go Nero!" Goku said dragging Nero by his hand towards the doors.

"Goku wait I can walk on my own!" Nero yelled as the others followed.

'He acts like I'm his big brother or something promising to buy him toys! Wait a minute-' Nero thought as he saw Goku turn into a kid version of Kento.

"Big brother this way!" Kento kid voice said in Nero head.

'Wow he and my brother are so much unlike not just in appearance but in personality as well it's amazing how far Kento has gotten' Nero thought as he got dragged into a cafeteria.

Soon all the people in the room watched with horror as Saiya, Nero and Goku had a good old fashioned Saiyan eating frenzy as Goku began to choke on his food and Nero patted his back.

"Chew before you shallow moron!" Nero said.

"Here" Krillin said handing Goku water as Goku slupred it down, "has anyone ever tell you that you have horrible table manners?"

"Yes!" Nero and Saiya said quickly.

"I agree" Roshi said.

"I'm surprised Reyoto didn't kill him when he was around" Saiya said.

"This year's elimination round is tough don't you think?" Roshi asked.

"Perhaps if you're not as good as we are if not worried" Krillin said.

"Krillin only a fool would present such arrogance! There is no room in the ring for over barring pride, closing your mind to the prospect of failure will only ensure your defeat" Roshi said.

"Too bad but you sound more like Master Roshi then Jackie Chun" Krillin said.

"Yeah you do I swear you were him if you didn't have so much hair" Yamcha said.

'Bakas' Nero thought.

"Me Master Roshi? Oh I'm flattered that's a good one no I'm just an old man trying to impart my wisdom to you upstarts and besides I'm not that handsome" Roshi said.

"Please Roshi is one of the most perverted people in the world and in my opinion the ugliest" Saiya said purposely pissing Roshi off as they heard class break and saw Tien hold a man by his shirt in the air.

"You miserable slug!" Tien growled.

"That jerk" Yamcha said.

"Someone needs to knock him down a peg" Nero said.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"You pass this waste off as food! The stench alone enough to make me lose my stomach and after a hard days fight I expect a decent meal!" Tien yelled.

"So go cook one" Yamcha said.

"What!" Tien said dropping the man.

"What wrong?" Goku asked with his mouth full and didn't noticed what was happening as Nero slapped the back of his head and turned his head where Tien and Yamcha were glaring at each other.

"Oh it's you" Tien said.

"If you can't play nice I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave" Yamcha said.

"Really? Hmph I've seen you fight and pretty good for an amateur you think you're ready for me?" Tien said.

"Yes!" Yamcha said.

"Here I am come get me" Tien said.

"With pleasure" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha enough! Tien is not worth getting kicked out of the tournament for!" Saiya yelled.

"Hmmm? I don't recall ever telling any of you my names" Tien said.

"I overheard Chiaotzu say it and pick on someone your own size! It's not the cook fault your picky so save it for the ring!" Saiya said.

"You could have been killed thank the kid, Chiaotzu were done" Tien said walking away with his friend following.

"Why was he so upset?" Goku asked as Nero hit his head.

"You are so damn slow!" Nero growled.

"Because he's a big jerk" Krillin said.

"Jackie Chun huh" Nam said.

"Nam it's you!" Roshi said as they saw Nam.

"Hey Nam long time no see!" Goku said.

"Ah Goku!" Nam said.

"It's good to see you again" Goku said.

"I will always be indebted to you and Reyoto for helping my people" Nam said.

"Are you going to fight in the completion?" Krillin asked.

"Yes" Nam said.

"Is your village short on water again?" Yamcha asked.

"No our water supply is fine now thanks to Goku, Reyoto and Master-" Nam said as Roshi interrupted him by coughing, "uh I mean Jackie Chun you should see how our people have flourished thanks impart to your contribution"

"It was my pleasure" Roshi said.

"Mr. Chun I didn't know you helped out Nam village" Krillin said.

"Oh it was nothing" Roshi said.

"This time I'm here for myself to test my skills against the greatest fighter I have ever known I'm looking forward to our rematch" Nam said to Goku.

"Sounds fun" Goku said.

"Which block are you in?" Krillin asked.

"I am in block number three" Nam said.

"To bad I would like to fight a accomplish warrior like yourself" Krillin said.

"But no matter what happens we'll always be friends right?" Goku asked.

"Yes" Nam said as they shook hands.

'Always friends huh?' Saiya thought as he looked at the X tattoo on his arm.

Soon the preliminaries started up and nearly all the fighters who first stepped into the hall have been defeated with Krillin, Goku, Yamcha Roshi and Nero advancing to the finals and soon heard someone call for a medic when they saw Nam had been defeated by Tien.

"Nam! Wake up!" Goku said.

"Number 99 wins by a knock out! He advances to the championships!"

"You bastard!" Yamcha growled.

"Is he alright?" Krillin asked.

"He's sustain serious injuries and head trauma but he should live" the doctor said.

"Poor Nam" Krillin said.

"That's unfortunate I should have hit him harder oh well no one perfect an amateur like that has no business in the ring he may live but he'll never fight in another tournament again" Tien said.

"Neither will you!" Goku yelled about to attack but Nero stopped him.

"No Goku!" Nero said.

"He hurt my friend! Let me go!" Goku growled.

"Save it for the ring! He a cocky bastard that needs to be put in his place properly I agree Goku but not here!" Nero said.

"Oh crap!" Saiya said.

"What?" Nero asked.

"My last fight with her" Saiya said looking over at Ally who was talking with hood.

"If you beat her you can drop out and I can defeat hood in the tournament and we can keep the timeline going" Nero said.

"But I can't fight her" Saiya said.

"Yes you can throw her out of the ring if you have to but don't let her advance!" Nero said.

"Fine!" Saiya said hopping in the ring as he saw Ally step in then glare at him.

"Begin!" their ref said as Ally charged at him as he blocked her kick aimed for his head.

"So what your name stranger?" she asked.

"Huh!" Saiya said, 'she doesn't remember me? Well I hardly recognized her and I did get this scar on my face so being a little unrecognizable is expected' he thought pushed her back.

"What's it to you Ally" Saiya said.

"Hmmm? Wait a minute-!" she said as Saiya hit her with a kai forced and knocked her out of the ring.

"Number 43 advances!"

Saiya then jumped off the ring where she landed and held out his hand as she smacked it away and got up.

"So it is you I've been waiting for you to show your face to me again!" she growled.

"Ally why are you with the Time Breakers they're the bad guys!" Saiya said.

"You don't know anything!" Ally said storming off.

'Why are you with them Ally and are you really mad that I didn't keep my promise?' Saiya thought.

IIIII

Later that day Saiya quit the tournament leaving only en fighter in the tournament as they all caught up with Bulma and the others and told them the good news.

"That's great I'm impressed guys I guess you did learn a thing or two from Master Roshi after all" Bulma said.

"Speaking of Master Roshi where is he?" Krillin asked.

"I haven't seen him since it started" Bulma said.

"Wherever he is I'm sure there's trouble" Turtle said.

"It's kind of nice I need a break from the old man every now and then" Bulma said.

"I'll tell you what you need! A napkin!" Roshi said to the donut frost on the side of her mouth, "and for your information I've been hiding amongst the crowd watching the elimination round! I came here to see my boys fight not stuff my face with sweets!"

"So did you like what you saw?" Krillin asked.

"Mmm hmm for what I witnessed I'd say all three of you have improved a great deal I think we have a strong shot at winning this tittle" Roshi said.

"Thanks" Yamcha said.

"We'll win Master" Krillin said.

"The championship is about to begin will all competitors please report to the temple at this time" a man on an intercom said.

"It's on guys! Maybe the rest of you can find a good place to catch the action" Krillin said.

"With Launch here anything is possible she good at making any room" Oolong said.

"Follow me boys my friend and I will show you the best seats in the house" Launch said pulling out a gun.

"Yikes not sure I want to follow her" Saiya said.

"Danger level high" Poru said as Launch fired her gun in the air.

"Alright people listen up! I want this path cleared out on the double! Let's go! Move it!" she yelled as people ran in fear.

"Is it too late to get my spot back?" Saiya asked.

"Yep" Nero said as Saiya spotted Ally heading for the gates.

"Ally wait!" Saiya yelled running after her.

"Oh Saiya got it back" Nero said.

"What do you mean Nero?" Goku asked.

"Isn't it obvious? That there Goku is what a man in love looks like" Nero said.

"What love?" Goku asked.

"Ask me again in a few years" Nero said as they followed the fun firing Launch.

IIIII

"Ally!" Saiya yelled.

"Don't follow me!" Ally yelled making him stop a few feet from her.

"Ally I-"

"Forget it! I don't want to hear it! You made me a promise Saiya and I expected you to keep it when you left but no our home was destroyed and I was taken by the Time Breakers do you know what I had to go threw in there praying that you'd come and save me like you promised!" Ally yelled as tears streamed down her pain written face.

"Ally if you will just let me explain-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!" Ally said running into a portal out of the timeline as Saiya gripped his shirt over his heart.

"I never felt this kind of pain before, it hurts what have I done?" Saiya said feeling a broken heart the first time in every single one of his lifetimes.

A.N. Review


	35. Yamcha vs Tien

Chapter Thirty-Four: Yamcha vs. Tien

Goku and the other competitors all waited for the finals preparation to be made for the tournament in the fighter room as Nero watched his uncle walk on his hands.

"Goku you are hard to understand" Nero said.

"I'm excited to be fighting in the finals it's going to be weird that were going to have to fight each other" Krillin said.

"Yeah I guess so Krillin" Yamcha said as they heard Tien laugh.

"I don't know how you do it I don't think I can do what you do survive on blind luck it's a shame you don't have any real skills of your own" Tien said.

"You're the lucking one bozo you only gotten this far because fought me yet" Yamcha said.

"Hmph poor Yamcha only thing more pathetic than a loser is a loser think who thinks he's born to win" Tien said as Krillin growled and noticed Chiaotzu staring at him.

"And what the hell are you looking at? Speak up if you got something to say!" Krillin said as Chiaotzu pointed at him.

"Baldy"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately! You're not exactly sporting a lion mane pal!" Krillin yelled.

"Your wrong" Chiaotzu said pulling off his hat to show one single hair on his head.

"That's it! You only got one hair you pasty unicorn!" Krillin yelled.

"That's better than none" Chiaotzu said.

"Chiaotzu stop it you know your opposed to keep that hat on you'll catch a cold" Tien said putting his hat back on as Chiaotzu stuck his tongue at Krillin.

"Don't laugh at me!" Krillin yelled.

"Ignore him Krillin" Nero said pulling him away.

Roshi student all were in their own conversation a few minutes later Nero kept an eye on hood who stood on at the window above them and Tien and Chiaotzu were by themselves.

"Hello? Can you hear me in the back? Participants please come forward!" the World Tournament Announcer said.

"Hey nice suit" Goku said.

"Yes equisetic isn't it? I had it custom made nice to see the newer generation taking in interest in good taste" he said.

"Tell me about it a kid called my gramps earlier" Nero said with an annoyed expression.

"What you do?" Krillin asked as Nero recalled making the kid shadow turn into a Sibaman Feedling and care him off.

"I let him get away with it" Nero lied.

"Fighter will be paired off in the same fashion as in the elimination round when your name is call please step forwards and pick a number from the box, listen up people first up Jackie Chun"

'Time to go to work' Nero thought holding out a fly Feedling making in fly into the number box.

"Yeah, yeah" Roshi said stepping forward.

"So the old man won the championship last time how exciting let's see how he fairs again an average opponent" Tien said as he heard a wolf man growling, "sounds like you have a score to settle, you have it in for Jackie Chun?"

"Hey buddy stay out of it!" Man-Wolf said.

"I think we found the perfect volunteer to fight the old geezer don't you agree Chiaotzu?" Tien said.

"Yes" Chiaotzu said.

"Looks like my number is four" Roshi said.

"You're going to fight in the second match next up is Yamcha" the WTA said.

"Right" Yamcha said.

"This one belongs to me got it?" Tien said.

"Yep" Chiaotzu said as Nero noticed Chiaotzu finger glow as his eyes went to what the Feedling was seeing as he saw it was caught in all the spinning paper moving around Yamcha hand as he tried to grab one as he caught one and he reverted back to his own vision feeling dizzy.

"Number one" Yamcha said.

"Very well you will be fighting in the first match, next Pamput please" the WTA said.

"Yes" he said as Chiaotzu made his finger glow again as Nero fly Feedling got caught in the spinning number again, "mine is number seven"

"You're in fight four next is Tien" the WTA said.

"You know what to do" Tien said.

"Yep" Chiaotzu said doing the rigging again.

"Hmph number two" Tien said.

"Hmm" Yamcha said.

"Okay that puts you fighting Yamcha in match number one" the WTA said.

"It's a shame you're not going to get passed the first match" Yamcha said.

"Tell yourself whatever it takes to get you in the ring but then your mine" Tien said.

"Krillin?"

"Here" Krillin said as Chiaotzu rigged the numbers again, "I got six"

"Then you will be fighting in the third match, next up Wolf-Man step forward"

"I'm not some two-bit sell out! The name Man-Wolf!" he growled.

"Pardon me"

"You just see a hair ball and we all look alike Wolf-Men are poor cowardly creatures they become a wolf during the full moon but Man-Wolves we are different transforming from wolf to man by full moon"

"Oh shit it's to day" Nero said.

"Someone over compensating for something" Krillin whispered to Goku.

"I see now that you mention it I can tell the difference Man-Wolf please draw" the WTA said.

'I hope he has a better disposition in the ring' Roshi thought.

'You won't try that trick again' Nero thought as his Feedling grabbed numbers ten and nine and kept them out of the spinning number around Man-Wolf hand.

"Three!"

"Thank you Mr. Wolf that puts you in match two you will be fighting Jackie Chun"

"Jackie Chun" Man-Wolf said laughing.

"That guy sounds a little too anxious if you ask me I feel sorry for Jackie" Krillin said.

"I wonder if he ever stop growling" Yamcha said.

"Probably not" Nero said.

'Please let him eat before the fight' Roshi thought.

"Uh Kid-ze-at-zu? Chu-zu-ziz ut?" the WTA said trying to read the name.

"Chiaotzu"

"Oh uh please draw" the WTA said.

Chiaotzu then rigged the number again as the Fly Feedlign held onto the numbers Nero wanted.

"Five" Chiaotzu said.

"Number five you will be fighting in the third match against Krillin.

"Come on you got to be kidding me what a joke that kid no warrior" Krillin said.

"Okay Goku your turn" the WTA said as Goku reached in and pulled out eight.

"Eight!"

"You will be fighting Panput in round four and Black Hood you will fight Nero Son in round five.

"Excellent" Hood said.

"Not for you" Nero said.

"All of the fights have been decided match one will have Yamcha fighting Tien, the second match will be Man-Wolf vs. Jackie Chun, the third match Ki-zia-at zu?"

"Chiaotzu!"

"Vs. Krillin! Match four Pamput vs. Goku and the last and final match Black Hood vs. Nero Son, lastly when you name is called please enter the ring now is there any questions?"

"Yeah what are the rule for using special techniques?" Nero asked.

"That depends on what it is" the WTA said as Nero shadow tentacles came from the WTA sound and wrapped around him as he screamed.

"Relax it's a demonstration this is my Shadow Manipulation technique" Nero said as they return into the shadow.

"Well uh sorry you can't use them" he said.

"Fine I guess I can beat hood with my other methods" Nero said.

"I anticipated that you would want to feast before the fights so were prepared for you this time" the WTA said to Goku.

"That's great!" Goku said.

"Good I'm starving" Nero said.

"Are all your team mates that focused?" Tien said laughing.

"Is everyone on your team total freak? A bid man, a three eyed punk and a creepy clown yeah you're the definition of unfocused" Nero said as Tien growled.

"At least we don't have to compete against each other in the first rounds of fights that's a relief" Krillin said.

"No that's a coincidence but a good one" Roshi said.

"It's amazing these fools got this far they don't suspect a thing not surprising but you did a good job" Tien said as Armageddon laughed and made his finger glowed as number spun in front of them, "Chiaotzu stop it!"

"Yeah he's really good at that cheating move we saw the whole thing" Nero said holding his Feedling fly and making it dissolve.

"You can make bug?" Tien said.

"Not just bugs Tien" Nero said as Tien shadow rose infront of him forming a Tien Feedling.

"What the!"

"They're my Feedlings they only obey me and are harmless unless you piss me off" Nero said making the Feedling dissolve.

"What you want?"

"Nothing but to stay out of my fight with him" Nero said looking at hood.

"You have it out for him?"

"He tried to kill three of my friends so far and Saiya and I are his next targets, I intend to capture him and find out where a good friend of our has been taken" Nero said.

"Are you a cop or something?"

"Nope just another shadow" Nero said.

Soon Goku and Nero were having a pig out as Shen announcement came onto the intercom.

"Attention a family is asking for help locating their senile old as dirt grandfather, their words folk not mine, he's described as short, fat and bald and this fits half the description of the audiences boy did I say that out loud? Anyway the family says he closely resembles an ugly turtle and so if you have any information on his whereabouts please contact an official"

"Turtle? Sounds like master" Goku said.

"Yeah but that was funny!" Nero said falling over laughing.

Soon the gong was rung and the drums began to beat as the tournament finally begun.

"Welcome to the shop! I'm your host, are you ready for this!" the WTA said.

"Oh yeah! We want to see some action!" Oolong said.

"Yeah bring on the fights!" Saiya said.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for the world martial arts championships! Many of you are looking at me with those adorable clueless faces saying 'hey what's this all about?' some of you already know we started with one hundred and eighty-six competitors that came to fight for the championship title and the prize for over five-hundred thousand zenie but that's ancient history because the massive horde has been waddled down to ten finalist who are appearing here today to fight for you! That's right and I guarantee the fights your expecting are going to be spectacular!" he said as the audience cheered.

"I've been waiting to see this forever" Puar said.

"Enjoy it while it last it won't take long for my team to win the title" Shen said.

"Old man you are really pissing me off!" Saiya growled.

"Tell me something Shen do you dream in color!" Bulma said.

"One more comment and I'm letting Poru test out his third form on your wrinkly ass" Nero said.

"It's time to lay down the law! Each match will proceed without a time limit and without interruption! The fighter loses only if he's thrown out, steps out or knocked out for at least ten seconds!" he said as the gong rung and drums beat "without future delay the first match begins right now as Yamcha battle Tien Shinhan! Here we go!"

"Here they come!" Bulma said.

"Go Yamcha!" Saiya said.

"Good luck Yamcha!" Puar said.

IIIIII

"You're looking at the person who going to take you down you hearing me three eyes" Yamcha said.

"Oh I didn't know you had a sense of humor" Tien said.

"When you bring together such talented warriors as theses there are bound to be some interesting stories and which will surely astound trivia for years nearly half of today competitors are from the same house! Yamcha is one of three pupils representing the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi in the championship round!"

"See Roshi yet?" Nero asked hoping Goku would take his hint of his tail pointing at Roshi as Goku and Krillin hung on the wall blocking the view of the fighters room.

"I know he's out there somewhere I hope" Goku said.

"Ugh! I give up your hopeless" Nero groaned.

"Tien Shinhan represents the Crane Hermit Master Shen! Judging by the reputation of their instructors these warriors should put on quite a show! So now that we all know each other what do you say we get to some action!"

"How the view? Baldy" Chiaotzu said approaching Krillin and the others.

"Ignore the circus clown reject Krillin he just jealous because you keep your head well waxed, you hear that clown? He's not naturally bald his hair can grow really long unlike that little string attached to your head" Nero said.

"Tail freak" Chiaotzu said.

"Rejected Muppet"

"Flea bag"

"Micro sized midget!"

"Ass scratcher!"

"Clown college drop out!"

While Nero and Chiaotzu threw insults back and forth at each other Tien and Yamcha stood in the center of the ring.

"I was born to fight you have no idea who your messing with" Yamcha said.

"Does it matter? I'm still going to win" Tien said.

"Now who has a sense of humor" Tien said as the drums began to beat and slowly began to beat faster then the gong was rung.

"Match one begin!" the WTA said.

"I'll start off really slow Tien you try and keep up with me" Yamcha said getting into his fighting stance.

"Do what makes you feel good Yamcha it's your funeral" Tien said.

"Oh man Yamcha going to win this match easy!" Krillin said.

"I'm not so sure it's going to be easy Tien a good fighter" Goku said.

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"Go Yamcha!" Bulma said.

"Try your best Yamcha you'll win!" Puar said.

"I'm going to watch Tien fight monkey breath" Chiaotzu heading for the a spot to view.

"Yeah go ahead you freak of nature I don't give a damn" Nero said jumping up onto the wall next to Goku to watch the fight.

Yamcha then charged at Tien with a kick that Tien blocked then went for an attack Yamcha dodged as he came at Yamcha with fast punches as Yamcha dodged each throw as Yamcha threw his own then jumped in the air to dodge as kick then came down with a kick as Tien blocked as Yamcha jumped back backed flipped away from Tien then land.

Tien the charged with a slide as then over him and land behind him as Yamcha threw his elbow back as Tien blocked they then threw attacks at each other make several hits on each other as Yamcha soon ended up hitting the ground then rolling and dodging attack and kicked Tien in the head to quickly get back up.

"Some extraordinary moves by Yamcha! He's proved he can really roll with the punches!"

Soon they were both in the air throwing attack at each other as Yamcha smacked his back down and Tien landed as Yamcha landed away from him as the fans were now all quite.

"Oh the hell with it! Yeah! That what I call fighting!" Saiya said.

"What a fight" Krillin said.

"Uh huh this is exciting" Goku said.

'Both equal in power and strength, hmm perhaps this information may come in handy later on' Nero thought.

"Wow! That is all I can say what a breath taking start for the first fight! Yamcha and Tien seemed evenly matched the result is unbelievable!" the WTA said.

"Time's up Wolf Fang Void Wind Technique!"

"Sounds like fun!" Tien said as they got back into fighting stance.

They then charged at each other with punches and kicks as the people in the audience were wide-eyed and silent with their jaws dropped except for a few.

"Yeah kicks his ass! Give him that Wolf Fang Fist!" Saiya yelled.

"Go Yamcha Go! Poru, Poru"

"Fight Yamcha! Kick him out!" Puar said.

"Hit! Hit! Hit! I said Hit!" Bulma said hitting Oolong in the head.

"How is he fighting so fast!" Goku said.

'Two warriors of equal strength power and skills if the time were to come they'd make the perfect fusion pair' Nero thought.

Two attack then sent both warriors flying and hitting the arena ground as they both got back up as they both wiped blood on cuts they gave each other on their cheeks.

"So what? That it? Your big technique? You should call it Wolf Fang blowing hot air" Tien said.

"Right let me put it to you another way!" Yamcha said jumping in the air then came back down with kicks to Tien and kicked him to the ground.

"Yay Yamcha! Yeah that will show him!" Bulma said now chocking Oolong.

"Yeah! Now that fighting!" Saiya said.

"What? What was that? I'm sorry I can't understand you I don't speak pain" Yamcha said to Tien on the ground gripping his gut.

"Gee your concern for your teammate is touching what would you do if he got run over by a bus yawn?" Krillin said to Chiaotzu who was showing no emotions as he looked up then smiled.

"Hmmm you just find more ways to be creepy" Nero said as they heard Tien laughing.

"What you lack in skill you more than make up for it in amusement though I think your one liners are a bit over the top don't you?" Tien said.

"You want over the top I'll give you over the top!" Yamcha said as he jumped in the air again as Tien did something that made all his muscles and skin expand and turn pink as Yamcha came down kicking again.

"Wow nice one" Krillin said.

"Yes but not enough" Roshi said as Yamcha jumped back to see Tien unharmed by his attack.

"Is that it? Don't get me wrong I appreciate the message but I thought you can fight" Tien said.

"Impossible" Yamcha said.

"No nothing is impossible" Tien said as they charged at each other again with punches and kicks.

"Yes! Punch! Go! Keep moving watch out for his left! Hammer him! Do it!" Bulma said bashing Oolong hand then punching him in the face then the back of his head and slammed her elbow down on his head.

Tien then hit Yamcha with several attack and sent him hitting the ground.

"Yamcha in big trouble" Krillin said.

"He's hurt" Goku said.

'Hmmm from what I saw Tien power didn't increase at all that moment where he purposely took the blows he absorbed Yamcha attacks making his attack stronger' Nero thought.

"For someone who doesn't speak pain you sound very fluent" Tien said.

"You got three eyes use them and read my lips! I'm no quitter I've trained too hard to lose this match! This one for Nam!" Yamcha yelled coming for an attack as Tien punched him in the gut then kicked him and sent Yamcha spinning.

"Yamcha!" Bulma said.

"Oh no!" Puar said.

"Oh come on surely you can do better than that" Tien said.

"Yamcha get up!" Saiya said as Yamcha struggled to get back up off the ground.

"Come on Yamcha get up! Get up!" Bulma said.

"Oh no" Goku said.

"Don't give up your drive kid get up" Roshi said.

"Hmm?" Nero said seeing Yamcha get up.

"Surprise I just got my second wind and it's blowing like a hurricane" Yamcha said getting back into fighting stance then went into the Kamehameha stance.

"What he doing? Why is he waving?" Krillin asked.

"That's not waving" Nero said.

"The Kamehameha!" Goku said.

"Ka-Me!"

"Your right! How is he going to pull that one off!" Krillin said.

"Ha-Me!"

"Do it at your own risk" Tien said as the blue kai ball formed between Yamcha hands.

"Ha!"

Tien then did a hand moment Technique then took the hit and sent it flying back.

"It's coming back!" Krillin said.

"Yamcha move!" Saiya yelled.

"He turned it around!" Goku said.

"Yamcha get out of the way!" Nero said as Yamcha jumped over his attack as it exploded behind them and Tien jumped after him.

"Okay how did he do that? Roshi been holding out on me" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha look out!" Goku yelled as Tien came up behind Yamcha in the air as Tien kicked him in the gut and Yamcha came flying down and hit the ground hard.

"Yamcha!" Saiya said.

"Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!" Poru said.

"Hey no fair!" Goku said as Tien came down and broke Yamcha leg.

"Dammit! Yamcha out cold! Good he didn't have to feel that pain but that bastard!" Nero growled.

"Why do the psychos always come out on my shift?" the WTA said stepping into the ring as Goku ran out.

"Yamcha!" Goku said as Nero stood by the entrance.

"Yamcha hey come on" the WTA said.

"Hey it doesn't take a genius to see that he's knocked out" Tien said.

"Hey wake up!" Goku said as Nero came out.

"He's not waking up Goku not for a while at least and when he does he's going to be in a lot of pain" Nero said.

"By way of knock out Yamcha is unconscious and unable to complete the fight there for match one is over the victor is Tien" the WTA said.

"We need a doctor out here right now call the hospital and call and ambulance!" he said to a monk.

"Yamcha this wasn't opposed to happen! I'll take Yamcha to the hospital!" Puar said transforming into a flying carpet "Nero Goku put him on quick!"

"Oh okay" Goku said.

"Here you and Krillin brace his legs" Nero said lifting up Yamcha.

"I'm right here!" Krillin said coming out to help.

"Hurry Puar" Goku said once they got him on as Puar began to fly Yamcha away.

"I'm going to the hospital!" Bulma said.

"Right I'll go with you come on!" Launch said as they ran after the carpet with Yamcha.

"This isn't over! You didn't have to break his leg! He was already unconscious! You did it to be mean!" Goku growled as Tien laughed.

"The outcome is still the same kid I won tough break" he said walking away.

"You may have won the first match but you won't win the tournament!" Goku said.

"Vilify me by that doesn't change your friend incompetence" Tien said.

IIIIII

"Tomorrow your big day are you nervous?" Goku asked.

"Mmm hmm I wouldn't be here if I wasn't every day brings new challenges and not all of them are confined to a ring" Roshi said.

"Can't believe we have to wait till tomorrow" Nero said as the heard Man-Wolf growl.

"Nice pipes kid your drooling on your chin" Roshi said.

"I know" he said walking away.

"He defiantly has issues and they all seem directed at you" Krillin said.

"Come on guys we need to get to the hospital the others are waiting" Nero said as he spotted hood in the corner and approached him.

"Look I want to make a deal" Nero said.

"Oh and what is this deal?" Hood asked.

"That girl Ally why is she working with the Time Breakers?" Nero asked.

"She is a slave as strong as she is she makes an excellent warrior but we need to keep slaves in check so that bracket on her hand keeps her under control" he said.

"If I win our fight I want her she goes to me and is going to be set free" Nero said.

"Hmmm interesting offer and if I win?" he said.

"I'll willing hand over my sample no fight no struggle I'll do it without question" Nero said.

"Hmm we'll see the higher up are the ones who will decide that girl fate so I'll get back to you on that" he said walking away.

'Saiya once I win her freedom maybe you will have a chance at love, after everything you did for our friends for more than one hundred thousand years you deserve it' Nero thought.

Later that day they all were in Yamcha room in the hospital as his now broken leg was in a cast.

"I know I let you down I'm sorry" Yamcha said.

"Don't say that you didn't let anyone down you did your best everybody knows that, that's all that counts" Bulma said.

"Anyway it's not you who should be ashamed it's that dirty rotten Tien" Krillin said.

"Yamcha don't worry about him I'll make sure he learns his lesson" Goku said.

"No! No Goku it's not worth it that Tien is a ruthless man" Yamcha said.

"Ha I know!" Goku said smiling.

'Hmm the Saiyan smile so he does have some of his Saiyan instincts with him' Nero thought.

"Yamcha you had a long day it's time you got some rest" Launch said.

"Yeah...Goku fight! Don't let him win the title!" Yamcha said.

"Right!" Goku said.

Later that day they were all at the restaurant without Yamcha as the three Saiyans eat mountains of foods as Nero noticed Saiya wasn't eating as much as he should.

'He's so love sick it's sad' Nero thought.

"Goku you shouldn't focus on one advisory there are plenty of matches to be fought before you take on Tien concentrate on the now" Roshi said.

"I'll try Master" Goku said with his mouth full as Nero picked up a spoon and wacked Goku on the head with it leaving a bump.

"Since you haven't learned at all from a slap to the head I will keep using this spoon till you learn to swallow before you speak and if you don't get better it become a sharp knife!" Nero said as they saw Shen and his student enter the restaurant.

"Bring us the best you have to offer were here tonight to celebrate the flawless victory of my star pupil Tien" Shen said to the waiter.

"Hmph" Saiya grunted with an annoyed expression like everyone else at the table.

"Tell us Tien knowing you decimated Roshi prime fighter" Shen said.

"Crushing Yamcha was as easy as clenching my fist it was no real challenge" Tien said.

"Ugh! Hey you guys want me to use my shadow manipulation and pull the chairs from under them?" Nero whispered.

"Not yet" Roshi whispered as Shen laughed.

"He was a coward he was completely unprepared!" Shen said laughing.

"Stop laughing! At least Yamcha is honest" Goku said.

"Goku this isn't the time to fight" Roshi said.

"Please don't make a scene" Bulma said.

"I'll go wash my hands" Goku said leaving.

"Enjoy the waiter said bringing out their food.

"Tien eat hardy your technique today was flawless unlike some competitors" Shen said.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face!" Roshi said.

"Ew I can't stand the stench of a loser waitress I demand another table at once!"

"You foul nuisance why don't you get a real hat!" Roshi yelled.

"Good one thanks!"

"That one squawks!"

"Hey what that on the floor did you lose another tooth!"

"At least mine are real!"

"They're real alright real ugly!"

"Oh nice one where did you get that joke out of your stupid hat!"

"Pass the rice please" Nero said as they tried to ignore the two arguing men.

The next morning they arrived early to the tournament as final preparations were made for the next fight.

"Hey Mr. Chun" Goku said.

"Are you ready for your big fight?" Krillin asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Roshi said.

"I think you'll win Mr. Chun" Goku said.

"Jackie" he said.

"Man I can't wait till we get these fights overs with" Nero said climbing up the stairs with the other as they heard the growling from Man-Wolf who was at the top.

"Uh?" Goku, Krillin and Nero said.

"This is going to be a long ass day" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"Hmmm how interesting he's willing to give up his DNA just so he can try and win the salve" Miira said.

"Yes master" hood said.

"We have no need for her anymore so here" Miira said tossing him a key and remote, "we are warriors of honor if he manages the win he can keep the slave but if we lose we get a very powerful DNA sample it's a win-win situation the way I see it the girl can gain their trust and ge the DNA from the inside, oh yes I think this will work out in our favor" Miira said.

A.N. Review.


	36. Full Moon Vengeance

A.N. Okay Guest I did some thinkign and made some room for your request later on Yamcha and Bulma will have to break up sorry but he will find someone better that threats him right and I'm leaving who that is as a surprise later so enjoy the chapter and remember to review please.

Chapter Thirty-Five: Full Moon Vengeance

"I can't hold it! Oh boy!" Goku said as they headed for the gates to the tournament with fans cheering for them and being held back by gates and security.

"I told you to go before we left!" Nero growled.

"Can you point me to the nearest bathroom?" Goku asked as the monk pointed inside and Goku ran in.

"Ugh! I knew this was going to be a long day" Nero groaned.

"The championship round is about to continue with match two get ready to see some of the strongest men in the world" the WTA said on an intercom as Nero and the other fighters waited in the fighters room as screaming girls ran in toward Pamput.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Girls fawn over anyone with a nice body, of course this skin tight shirt is not doing me any good" Nero said as Roshi grunted and he saw him pluck nose hairs, "really Roshi? Man your such a pig"

"I hate nose hairs! The things I do to look handsome!" Roshi said.

"Nero! Oh my god you're so gorgeous can I please have your autograph" a girl asked.

"Oh uh well sure" Nero said blushing a signed her autograph book.

"Wow can we please see you muscles?"

"Oh uh I guess" Nero said flexing a bit as the girl screamed.

"Oh my god his body so perfect!'

'Wow the girls on this planet are far different from the ones on Vegeta' Nero thought.

"Where Jackie Chun? Ah you have some fans I guessed they forgot that I was host the event" the WTA asked entering the room as the girls screamed and ran to Roshi.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"I like your hair"

"Hi it's a pleasure to be in touch with today youth so uh lets touch" Roshi said trying to get a kiss.

"That's sweet"

"Ro-Uh Jackie just give them their autographs they're under age" Nero said as Man-Wolf growled.

"Oh how horrible"

"It a monster"

"It might be like someone pet like an exotic animal that like escaped from the zoo maybe it has like a name?"

'How many times do they say 'like' in every sentence?' Nero thought .

"Ask"

"No way" one said as he growled and they screamed.

"Ahhh save us! Help"

Nero then same up to Man-Wolf and scratched the back of his ear as he began to relax.

"Relax you will get your chance to fight him later but your scaring the girls" Nero said as he noticed Man-Wolf doing that leg kick thing.

"Thank you Mr. Chun"

"You're the best"

"You're welcome" Roshi said as the girls now surrounded Tien.

"HI there gee your tall"

"Is your third eye real or is it just a tattoo?"

"You must be Tien Junior" one said to Chiaotzu.

"I'll get you Jackie Chun if it's the last thing I do! This is all your fault!" Man-Wolf growled.

"Huh?"

"All your fault! Your fault!"

"Easy there big fella! I wouldn't want you to cough up a fur ball! Why don't you come with me I know a great manicurist that can help you with those claws" the WTA said.

"I'll see you later!" Man-Wolf growled before leaving.

"Interesting, why do you suppose he hates Jackie Chun so much?" Tien said as a paper fell out of Man-Wolf pocket, "Chiaotzu"

"Mmm Hmm" Chiaotzu said making it fly over to them as Tien read the paper.

"Ah that's why" he said as a shadow needle stabbed threw the paper and flew over to Nero who read it.

"Oh! Well I don't have to worry about that problem then" Nero said tossing it back to Tien.

Soon the gong was rung and the fans began to cheer as the second match got ready to begin, "it's time for match two of the quarter finals! The moment you all been waiting for the return of the defending champion Jackie Chun as he takes on the Wolf-Man!" he said as Man-Wolf growled at him, "sorry about that man uh Man-Wolf! Alright! Anyway is everyone in the audience ready for some hair rising action!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time Chun! A punch for everyday I've been waiting!" Man-Wolf said.

"You must be confusing me with someone else there is no possible reason for you to hate me considering we have never met before" Roshi said.

"You fool! Don't insult me! You mean you don't remember what you did in this very ring three years ago!" he growled.

"Three years ago?" Roshi said.

"Maybe he really really wanted the title last time and mad at Jackie for winning the tournament" Goku said.

"Oh great it looks like we got company I'm sure they're up to something especially the little one" Krillin said.

"I wonder why they're so interested in this fight?" Goku said as they looked over to the other wall where Tien and Chiaotzu were floating of the ground looking over to the fight.

"I smell trouble we better keep a close eye on those two" Krillin said.

'This should be interesting' Nero thought.

"Here Chun let me jog your memory!" Man-Wolf yelled swiping a claw at Roshi who dodged and Roshi jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry I'm still drawing a blank unless uh?" Roshi said.

"Stop lying!"

"If this is about that incident at that party I assure you it was an innocent mistake"

"Do I look like I go to parties!" he yelled coming at Roshi again as Roshi jumped over him.

"She didn't tell me she was involved but then again we ah ha ha didn't really talk"

"This isn't about a party! It's about how you ruined my life! Think back! In an instant my entire life became a nightmare! I was a man, handsome adored! But now I'm the laughing stock of nature all because of you! People used to shower me with praises now I'm lucky enough to get a glance! Do you know how that feels!"

"Uh well no" Roshi said as Man-Wolf fell over.

"Moon! When you destroyed the moon!"

"Oh yes of course so what did it cost you?"

"Countless insults! What a horrible beast! Quick look away don't make eye contact! The indignation! No one understands!"

"I can't imagine why now that your done sharing your feelings can we fight?"

"You took the moon and robed me of my humanity! I think I deserve some of your precious time!"

"But it's hard to stay awake" Roshi said yawning, "come and get me when you're ready to fight" he said turning his back and walking away.

"Big mistake! Finally I will have my revenge!" he said cahrgign at Roshi.

"Jackie going to get ambushed" Krillin said.

"Nope" Goku said as Man-Wolf threw a punch threw an After Image Roshi.

"Where is? Where did he go?"

"Turn around" Tien said as Roshi lay on the ground comfortably.

"Right here" Roshi said jumping to his feet.

"Why you!" Man-Wolf growled throwing punches that Roshi dodge till a kick to the face by Roshi knocked the dog over.

"Oh that must of hurt" Saiya said.

"Pain level high Poru feel sorry for Wolf-Man" Poru said as Man-Wolf growled and got back up.

"You seem angry you should try and relax a bit" Roshi said.

"Jackie Chun is one of the best fighters ever!" Goku said.

'Is not' Nero said.

"I was I can achieve his level of skills someday" Goku said

'Please you'll go above and beyond kid' Nero thought.

"Stand still!" Man-Wolf yelled after being kicked to the ground again.

"Seems I should give you the same advice the more you move the more you hurt yourself" Roshi said.

"I'm not clumsy! Do you hear me! I have a black belt to prove it!"

"Ah look at all those people I didn't know I had so many fans" Roshi said.

'Why is he dragging this out he could have ended this a minute during the fight' Nero thought.

"And I think someone even waving at you" Roshi said jumping over Man-Wolf who charged at him again and knocked him to the ground, "no just someone selling my T-shirts"

Man-Wolf then attacked again with more punches then got sent flying with a kick into the wall Tien and Chiaotzu floated on the other side of.

"You want to start that count down today?" Roshi said to the WTA.

"One two three four five six seven eight nine!"

"You're not getting off that easy!" Man-Wolf said getting back up, "I trained hard for the victory it's mine! You stole everything from me but you won't rob me of my revenge!"

"Your tried fighting me and that didn't work what next are you're going to try and slay me with more of your witless banter?" Roshi said.

"Not quite I'll just use this big sharp knife!" he said pulling the knife from his gi.

"Attention all knife welding animals it's against tournament policy to bring weapons onto the premises!" the WTA said.

"I don't care about the tournament I'm here to make you pay!" Man-Wolf yelled.

"Well why don't you quit whining and let's get this over with I got autographs to sign" Roshi said as Man-Wolf came at him with the knife as Roshi caught it with two fingers try bye bye" he said lifting Man-Wolf off the ground and threw him into the wall again and tossed the knife as it stabbed into the wall next to Man-Wolf head.

"Nice throw" Nero said.

"You don't need a knife to bring tension to your discomfort" Roshi said.

"What are you saying?"

"I sympathize with your situation and agree that you have a genuine grievant"

"What! You agree with me?"

"You have issues but I want you to calm down and play nice"

"Don't patronize me! I'm not a dog you can order around!"

"I recognize your intelligences you are in complete of your faculties hand me your paw now" Roshi said holding out his hand as Man-Wolf did on impulse.

"Hey what's the big idea! Stop fooling with me!"

"We're just talking now sit!" Roshi said as Man-Wolf was now sitting and panting like a dog.

"Scoundrel! You did that on purpose!" he yelled while people in the stands laughed, "listen to them they're all laughing at me!"

"Want a bone? Come on boy here ya go fetch!" Roshi said throwing the bone out of the ring as Man-Wolf ran after it on all four and caught it in his mouth but got a ring out.

"Man-Wolf is disqualified! The winner is Jackie Chun!"

"Hey no fair you tricked me!"

"Only so I can help you I'm not your enemy" Roshi said tapping Man-Wolf forehead as he charged at him stunning Man-Wolf, "I think I can restore you humanity"

"Why should I trust you!"

"The bound technique I used to immobilize you can last for days can you afford not to trust me?"

"He's cool" Goku said.

"He certainly thinks of everything but how can he change a wolf into a man without the moon?" Krillin said.

"That what I want to know" Nero said, 'if this technique can work on him maybe I can use it the next time someone goes ape on us' Nero thought.

"Krillin come here" Roshi said.

"Sure thing" Krillin hopping off the wall and onto the ring, "what's up Jackie?"

"Stand here and face the crowd" Roshi said positioning the back of Krillin head at Man-Wolf, "no focus on Krillin head"

"Since I doubt you called me out here to work on my tan I assume my head a stand in for the moon" Krillin said with an annoyed expression.

"Mmm hmm that's the plan boy" Roshi said.

"I'm happy to help out Jackie but if my head could turn lunar we'd all be in trouble it would turn Goku back into a monster" Krillin said.

"Your head won't work on its own but under hypnosis it should fool him" Roshi said holding out both his hands at Man-Wolf and released as hypnosis technique, "clear your mind and focus on Krillin head watch as it changes into a full moon all your thoughts are transfixed on its brilliant glow feel it power course through your veins as it separates beast from man, now change!"

Then I a puff of smoke Man-Wolf was now just a man as everyone had wide eyes.

"It worked! I'm normal!"

"What some call progress I will never understand" Roshi said.

"Jackie Chun I don't know how to thank you but thank you!"

"Your face says it all" Roshi said.

"I'm cured! Now I look like everybody else! Goodbye!" he said running off saying something about how much he will now save on shampoo.

"By his reaction I guess there are no mirrors where he comes from" Roshi said.

"Yeah but maybe he would look better with a beard" Krillin said.

"A wolf changing into a man! You saw it here first folks who said we never try anything new! The third match is about to begin as Chiaotzu faces off against our very own moon boy Krillin!" the WTA said.

'I wonder how well this creepy clown can fight this will be an interesting match' Nero thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	37. Krillin vs Chiaotzu

Chapter Thirty-Six: Krillin vs. Chiaotzu

"Hey guys what do you say we surprise Goku and the others by buying them all lunch?" Bulma suggested as they all sat at a table with an umbrella over them.

"Good idea" Launch said.

"Yeah I'd love some lunch" Oolong said.

"Yeah I think Goku and Nero would love that idea" Saiya said.

"Vender over here!" Oolong said getting a vender attention, "how about you bring some of those meals our way pal"

"I'd be delighted to sir" he said as his eyes widen and jaws dropped as he ran screaming.

"What the hell?" Saiya said.

"Well that's rude we deserve service just like everybody else!" Bulma said.

"You guys would tell me if there was something on my nose right?" Oolong asked.

"Affirmative" Poru said.

"Sir we need service" Bulma said getting another vender attention.

"Oh sure...huh! Ahhhhh!" he screamed running off.

"Okay that is the second guy to do that" Saiya said.

"Their service around here I horrible!" Bulma said.

"Now now what's with all the long faces? Shen said approaching the table.

"Oh great just what we need this idiot to bother us" Saiya said.

"We want food but no one will serve us" Bulma said.

"They all ran screaming" Poru said.

"It's not you it's that fellow" Shen said looking over to a man with a black cape and what looked to be a sorcerer hat and bandages covering his arms legs and face.

"What is it?" Oolong asked.

"A man obviously" Saiya said.

"Is that a mummy?" Bulma asked.

"No he not that lucky that poor fool saw his shot for the tittle go up in flames during the elimination round literally" Shen said.

"He was set of fire!" Saiya said.

"Oh dear who could be so cruel!" Launch said.

"The third match in the quarter finals is about to begin Krillin apposing Chiaotzu" a man on an intercom said.

"Hey everyone did you hear that they said Krillin" Oolong said.

"Your ears don't miss a thing do they? Of course he said Krillin and he's going to knock that block at that lousy Chiaotzu and he'll do it for Yamcha!" Bulma said hitting Shen in the head.

Later that day Krillin and Chiaotzu stood in the center of the ring with people in the crowds cheering as Nero and Goku watched from the wall.

"Krillin good luck!" Bulma said.

"Krillin number one!" Launch said.

"Knock that clown right out of the ring!" Saiya said.

"This is the third match of a sequel of sorts to match one as both Turtle and Crane Houses suit up for a rematch with Mater Roshi Krillin fighting Master Shen Chiaotzu!" the WTA said.

"Yes and the outcome will be the same to beautiful" Shen said as Saiya and Bulma glared at him.

"Krillin going to win this time so you can whip the smug smile off your face!" Bulma said.

"I'll do it myself just give me the okay!" Saiya said.

"I'm here!" Oolong said joining them.

"Thanks for the warning and what the hell are those?" Bulma asked looking at the items in his hands.

"They're pompoms here" he said handing a set to Bulma Saiya, Launch and a mini pair for Poru.

"They look like bad wigs what do you want me to do with them?" Bulma asked.

"Your opposed to cheer with them you know make a lot of noise for the home team like this...Go Krillin! Go Krillin!" he said jumping up with his own pompoms, "Ready okay! Shake those pompoms left to right! We're going to help Krillin win this fight! Go Krillin! Go Krillin! Krillin is cool he's got no hair at least he's wearing clean ugh!" he said getting it to the ground by Bulma.

"Be quite!" Bulma yelled as Launch clapped.

"Nice sound don't you think?" she said.

"Oh don't be a hatter Bulma who cares we don't know these people so let's be loud and proud right Poru?" Siay said.

"Krillin Krillin he's the man if he's can't do it no one can! Go Kriliin! Poru, Poru" he said doing his own hair cheer.

"Hey good luck Krillin!" Goku said.

"Right" Krillin said.

"Don't let the cloud win Krillin" Nero said as Chiaotzu just stared at Krillin with this blank expression.

'What the hell is he looking at? What's he thinking? I should have watched him fight during the elimination round' he thought.

The drums then began to beat from slow to fast followed by the gong, "and now let the match begin!" the WTA said.

"Fight come on!" Krillin said going into fighting stance as it was nothing but silent his the area for a good minute as Chiaotzu just stood there staring, "despite what you may have heard fighting requires movement"

Chiaotzu then floated of the ground as Krillin eyes widen.

"Wow that's a neat trick" Goku said.

"It's really easy to learn I'm using it right now" Nero said as Goku look over to see Nero sitting crossed leg next to him by the wall floating off the ground.

Chiaotzu then zoomed at Krillin and kicked him in the air then zoomed over to where Krillin was going to land and head-butted him in the air.

Krillin then stopped himself from spinning a charged at Chiaotzu for an air attack as Chiaotzu zoomed out of the way.

"Krillin watch out!" Oolong said as Krillin landed and charged at Chiaotzu as the clown jumped in the air and they began throwing punches and kicks and blocking and dodging each other attacks as Krillin landed on the ground and Chiaotzu hovered in the air.

"He's just hovering up there" Bulma said.

"I bet he saves a lot on airfare" Oolong said.

"Actually that is so true" Saiya and thinking about how much he saves on never having to fly a plan to get to places.

"Saiya and friends can do flight trick too" Poru said.

"What!" Bulma said.

"That is a secret you dumb machine!" Saiya said hitting him on the head as Chiaotzu floated back down on the ground as Krillin charged again but disappeared out of Chiaotzu.

"Whoa Krillin!" Oolong said.

"That was fast" Launch said.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien said.

"Huh? That would uh" he said trying to figure out his left and right with his hand, "my right right? No left is over ah!" he said looking over and got hit by Krillin side attack as he began blocking Krillin attacks.

"Yes Krillin! Good job!" Goku said.

"Yeah knock some sense into that midget!" Nero said.

"Keep it up!" Launch said.

"Smart kid he's going to push Chiaotzu out of the ring" Oolong said.

"You're done!" Krillin said as Chiaotzu floated into the air before he could fall out of the ring "would you cut that out and get down here! What are you a warrior or a balloon!"

"The Flying Technique 'sure have it crane' nonsense!" he said regretting not taking up that technique.

"You seem to know a lot about my master old man" Tien said.

"That's right and his name is Jackie Chun" Goku said.

"I assure you folks this is not an illusion! Chiaotzu is really walking on air!" the WTA said.

'Okay Krillin now what? If I jump attack he could dodge and send me lying out of bound' Krillin thought watching Chiaotzu walk in the air.

"I'm seeing it but I'm not buying it it's a trick" Oolong said.

"I don't think so" Bulma said.

"Watch close I've got a surprise" Chiaotzu said.

"Just get down here!" Krillin yelled as Chiaotzu formed a kai ball at the tip of one of his fingers."Dodon Ray!" he yelled firing it at Krillin who dodged it as they heard the man with the banages grown.

"That will be your friend if he stays in the ring much longer" Shen said.

"Then the person who burned him in the elimination round is...!" Bulma said.

"The clown" Saiya said.

"That's right Chiaotzu" Shen said.

"I never would have suspected that cute kid of being the psychotic type!" Oolong said.

"You should be ashamed of yourself old man! Fighting you never be used to hurt people and you taught both your students the opposite!" Saiya yelled as Chiaotzu got ready for another Dodon Ray.

"Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu yelled firing another blast as Krillin jumped away from it as Chiaotzu began firing more blasts at Krillin.

"Keep moving Krillin!" Nero said.

"Give me a break! What he using!" Krillin yelled.

"Dodon Ray!" Goku said.

"You know this move?" Nero asked.

"That the same technique Mercenary Tao used" Goku said.

'What the hell?' Nero thought as he sensed a kai presences let itself be known to Nero from within Goku, 'wait a second' he said studying it as Bardock flashed threw his thoughts, 'grandpa! What the hell is his kai presences doing in Goku! I don't even think Goku aware of this' he thought as Tien approached them.

"What did you say? Who has the same technique as Chiaotzu?" Tien said.

"Well that was rude you could say please" Nero said floating down and stood on the ground as Goku jumped down next to him.

"Dodon, that was the name of the technique Mercenary Tao was using when I defeated him" Goku said.

"That's right I heard Zang was there when helping you" Nero said.

"If you say you beat Tao you're a lair" Tien said.

"It's the truth Tao killed my friend father" Goku said.

"He was a great man when did it happen?" Tien asked.

"Hmmm about three years ago I guess" Goku said.

'Tao was one of the strongest warriors I've ever known how could this little twerp have defeated him? It's impossible!' Tien thought.

"Do you have a problem?" Goku asked.

"Yeah you look a bit frustrated" Nero said as Tien growled and walked away.

"He seemed upset was it something I said?" Goku asked.

"I don't know" Nero said.

"Goku?" Roshi said.

"Yes?"

"Did you really kill Mercenary Tao?" Roshi asked.

"Yes Jackie I really did why does everyone keep asking me that it happened just like I said" Goku said.

"Yeah I was told that you kicked his own grenade back into his face" Nero said.

'Oh Goku for once I wish you were lying to me you have no idea the repercussions of what you are saying' Roshi thought.

"Goku? Nero?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah?"

"The man you said you and Zang killed is Master Shen brother" Roshi said.

"I didn't know Master Shen had a brother they don't look anything alike like Nero and his brother but then again Master Roshi looks nothing like his sister Baba except for the whiskers" Goku said as the sounds of Chiaotzu attacks got their attention as Krillin kept dodging the blasts.

"Krillin get out it's too dangerous!" Launch said.

"That right girl if you value your friend life you will pervade him to quit the match before he gets himself killed" Shen said.

"Oh! Krillin give it up!" Bulma said.

"Warriors don't give up in the middle of the fight!" Oolong said.

"This isn't about quitting is about preservation" Launch said.

"He'll win" Oolong said.

"That right! You can do it Krillin!" Saiya said as an explosion made wind hit their faces as they heard Launch sneeze.

"Oh no!" Oolong said as blonde Launch growled.

"Hey queue ball buck up! Show some back bone will ya!" she yelled.

'Things just got worse' Oolong thought.

'That weird how her hair changes like that' Saiya thought.

"Come on Krillin!" Nero said as Krillin rolled and dodged the attacks as he and Goku watched from behind the wall.

"Krillin look out!" Goku said as Krillin rolled toward the edge of the ring with Chiaotzu ready to fire another blast.

"There's no way for him to get away!" Oolong said.

"Krillin your almost off the stage!" Bulma said.

Krillin then jumped onto the edge and cartwheeled to the side and dodged the blast.

"Good move Krillin!" Goku said.

'I can't keep fighting like this there has to be a better strategy come on Krillin think! Wait a minute' Krillin thought looking at one of the horns on the demon on the wall decoration Nero and Goku watched from, 'that's it! This has to work!'

"Go!" Krillin said disappearing from Chiaotzu sight.

"Wait no! Where did he go? Left? Right? Oh no!" Chiaotzu said.

"Left! Right! Left! Right! Left! Left! Left! Right! Left!" Krillin yelled jumping around in all directions.

"What the hell is he doing?" Bulma asked.

'He's confusing me! Which is left which is right!' Chiaotzu thought.

"That should about do it!" Krillin said jumping off the demon horn and at Chiaotzu and kicked him out of the sky, "pay back!" he said as Chiaotzu floated away from him as he landed, "show off!" he said as Chiaotzu laughed.

"Master Shen! I have something to tell you" Tien said trying to get through the crowd to his master.

"Can this wait? In case you hadn't noticed I'm a little busy right now" Shen said.

"Huh?" Bulma and the others said looking their way as Chiaotzu blasted at Krillin again.

"This would be simple if I could use the Kamehameha Wave! Wait! Yamcha mastered it if he can do it so can I! All I have to do is try! Let's see all you have to do is put your hands together and say Kamehameha" Krillin said making a puff ball Kamehameha ball, "wow" he said as he quickly dodged another blast.

"Let me get this straight your saying my little brother Tao was killed by one of Master Roshi feeble minded students!" Shen said.

"Well uh yes Master but I assume it happened on accident or that Zang guy Goku mention is very strong and defeated Tao" Tien said.

"Someone killing Tao is no accident it's impossible! Especially if your assuming it was one of Roshi scum! Chiaotzu I want you to stop playing around and finish him!"

"What's the matter? Is your pupil having trouble making good on all the bloated threats you made!" Bulma said.

"Hmm well at least both of my boys can still walk" Shen said.

"Sure but can they talk at the same time!" Oolong said.

"Oh yeah well why don't you come here and say that to my face!" Shen yelled.

"I just did!" Oolong said.

"And we want to keep out distances we don't want to pass out from that rancid breathe of yours!" Saiya said.

"I heard that!" Shen yelled.

"You were opposed to!" Saiya said.

"I fear defeating Mater Roshi student will not be enough for Shen he wants them dead along with all your friends Nero" Roshi said.

"Do you think he feels that way because Zang and I killed his brother?" Goku asked.

"Yes" Roshi said.

"Get ready here comes Dodon!" Chiaotzu said.

"Ka-Me!"

"Oh no! Krillin don't do it!" Roshi said.

"Don't what?" Goku said.

"Listen to me you're not ready do not try the Kamehameha Wave!" Roshi said as Chiaotzu Dodon began to get bigger "rash child! The Kamehameha is a dangerous weapon you're not ready to use it!"

"He's not ready or you're not ready for another student to learn your move faster than you did?" Nero said.

"Dodon!" Chiaotzu said making the ball grow bigger.

"Ha-Me!" Krillin said as the blue kai ball began to form.

"Krillin you'll die!" Roshi said.

"Kill him!" Shen said.

"Ray!" Chiaotzu yelled firing the blast towards Krillin.

"That's it!" Krillin yelled jumping up to dodged the blast while holding his blast as Chiaotzu blast caused a large explosion on the ring as all the smoke cleared and nothing but a black burn mark was in the center of the ring.

"He's gone" Chiaotzu said as Krillin appeared behind him with the blast ready for the last two letter word.

"Really! Ha!" Krillin yelled hitting Chiaotzu with the blast and sent him spinning over the crowd "it worked!"

"Look at him go Krillin!" Goku said.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien said as Chiaotzu stopped himself in the air before he could fall into the crowd as he floated wobbly back toward the ring.

"Ah give me a break! Your telling me after that he's still floating!" Krillin said.

'I must admit I'm impressed by Krillin strength it has improved a great deal I wish the same held true for his patience's if he had bothered to learn the Kamehameha Wave properly Chiaotzu would be dust right now!' Roshi thought.

"That attack did more than just ruin his clothes that attack did do some damage Chiaotzu not as strong as he was before and won't be flying anytime soon" Nero said as Chiaotzu landed back in the ring panting.

'I didn't think a student of Roshi was capable of such skill he dodged the attack within seconds!' Tien thought.

"Wow it's not that often I'm surprised but I didn't think Krillin was that strong" Bulma said.

"Contestant please keep fighting the match is still in session!" the WTA said.

"It's rare I do this but for you I'll use my special technique" Chiaotzu said.

"Special?" Krillin said as Chiaotzu threw off his hat.

"Most excellent you know what's coming next" Shen said.

"Oh yes this fight won't last much longer" Tien said.

Krillin the charged for an attack as Chiaotzu floated away from his kick and landed a few feet behind him then came spinning fast at Krillin and hit him in the head as Krillin fell over as Chiaotzu jumped off the wall and came spinning at Krillin again.

"That's not special I can do that!" Krillin yelled coming at the spinning Chiaotzu with a head-butt and got sent hitting the ground after colliding.

"Krillin!" Goku said.

"Focus kid you can beat him!" Nero said.

"And they saw I'm hard headed!" Krillin said as Chiaotzu came down from above.

"Bombs away!" he said spinning again.

"Krillin look out!" Goku yelled as Krillin jumped out of the way and Chiaotzu broke through the stone tiles and made a large hole.

"Ha ha! Too slow pal you missed me!" Krillin said as Chiaotzu stuck his head out of the hole with that plain expression then climbed out brushing off some of the dirt on his clothes.

"Boy has a high tolerance for pain" Roshi said.

"Where the hell did he get that rag?" Nero asked as Chiaotzu cleaned hi head with a blue rag making squeaking noises as he removed the towel and his white head glowed in the sun.

"Good boy stay calm focus on your target and then annihilate him" Shen said.

"I won't let you down master!" Chiaotzu said jumping into the air spinning at Krillin.

"Dodge him Krillin!" Goku said as Krillin caught the spinning head and tried to push back as he got pushed as Chiaotzu began to slow down then floated away from him.

"Sorry but you will have to come up with something a lot better than that!" Krillin said.

"Lucky, next time Chiaotzu won't play so nice" Tien said.

"Lucky had nothing to do with it three eyes" Saiya said.

"It's my turn!" Krillin said throwing a punch that Chiaotzu dodged then hit him in the gut as Chiaotzu began blocking his attacks.

"Way to go Krillin hit him!" Goku said.

"Yeah show him!" Nero said as Krillin charged at Chiaotzu again as the pale face clown jumped up and held his hands out as Krillin grunted and grabbed at his gut and fell to his knees as Krillin began to make weird faces.

"What's wrong with your stomach?" Goku asked.

"How many special techniques does Chiaotzu have!" Roshi said.

'That's right now you got him concentrate! Don't push him out of the ring kill him! Make him suffer let me vengeance begin!' Shen thought.

"A psychic move this clown full of surprises" Nero said.

"I haven't felt this bad since, when was the last time Launch cooked? On man!" Krillin said as Chiaotzu kicked him and sent him hitting the wall then hitting the ring floor as Chiaotzu laughed as both his hands glowed.

"That laugh is creepy as hell" Nero said.

"My stomach feels like it's on fire!" Krillin said.

"Krillin get back up! You can't give up now!" Goku said.

"Ha your encouragement is amusing but futile why give the boy false hope Chiaotzu will destroy him but his demise will be on your hands for the death of my brother Tao!" Shen said.

"Screw you old man! Tao was a cruel hatred assassin who took innocent lives for money! We was no warrior he was killer who got what he deserved!" Nero yelled as Chiaotzu began to kick Krillin repeatedly and with one kick sent him rolling and lying on the ring.

"Oh Krillin" Bulma said.

"This is becoming embarrassing" Oolong said.

"At this rate he's slowly kill Krillin" Saiya said.

"Stop kicking! Are you afraid of getting your hands dirty!" Krillin yelled.

'That's it! He doesn't use his hands to fight because he doesn't know how he needs them to control his powers!" Krillin thought "you think your clever huh!"

"Well I'm no genius but I'm smart enough to know your stalling" Chiaotzu said.

"What three plus four!" Krillin said before Chiaotzu could float up.

"Huh?"

"Come on that was an easy one! You got to think faster than that!" Krillin said.

"Uh let's see" he said about to count with his fingers, "one three two"

'He doesn't even know how to count! I take it back Goku no longer an idiot this guy is!' Nero thought.

"Wrong seven!" Krillin said.

"Huh?" Chiaotzu said.

"But here's your other five!" Krillin said punching him in the gut as Chiaotzu grabbed at his gut and grunted.

"Now's your chance Krillin!" Goku said.

"He's right!" Krillin said about to charge at Chiaotzu again but Chiaotzu held out his hands again and hit him with the gut attack again.

"Nice work Chiaotzu looks like that pest is a gluten for punishment" Shen said.

"I may have trouble counting but one thing for sure my ten beats your five" Chiaotzu said.

"Sixty plus twenty seven!" Krillin said.

"Huh! Oh!"

"Nine minus one!"

"Oh! Uh!" Chiaotzu trying to count with his fingers again as Krillin punch him across the face and sent him flying out of the ring and hitting the ground out cold.

"The winner by a knockout is Krillin!" the WTA said as the fans cheered.

"The answer is eight!" Krillin said.

"Yay!" Goku said jumping into the ring.

"Great job!" Bulma said.

"Well Roshi or is it Jackie Chun? What do you think of your student now?" Nero asked.

"Reyoto told you didn't he?" Roshi asked.

"Nope you just confirmed my suspicion" Nero said.

"Your tricked me!"

"Your apposed to be the wise one here don't be tricked by simple things" Nero said.

"Your stronger then you appear Nero tell me you and Kento looking a lot like Goku isn't a coincidence is it?" Roshi asked.

"All in good in good time Roshi" Nero said smirking and clapping as Goku and Krillin danced with joy.

"Chiaotzu how could you disappoint me like that! Who would have ever have guessed that the fighter needed mathematics" Shen yelled.

"Come on guys lets go get the brats and go visit Yamcha and tell him the news" Saiya said.

Later that day they all were in Yamcha room at the hospital and told him of what happened during today match.

"That's wonderful news! Congratulations and thanks!" Yamcha said.

"Sure! See Chiaotzu is what you call slow ha ha ha ha! And I'm a genius! Ha ha ha ha!" Krillin laughed.

One hundred and thirty two million plus nine hundred four million and two hundred and three thousand" Bulma said.

"Uh" Krillin said trying to count with his fingers.

"Uh oh" Puar said.

"One billion thirty six million two hundred three thousand" Bulma said.

"Poru?" Saiya said.

"She correct Poru, Poru" he said.

"Maybe I'm not a genius but I still won" Krillin said as everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Later that night they all returned to the hotel for a good night sleep as the sound of glass being cut awoke Nero extra sense as he a fly Feedling spotted Shen dressed as a ninja at the glass door trying to break in as he made a hole in the glass and moved the lock and sided the door open as he moved over to Goku bed as Goku rolled over in his sleep as Shen hand stabbed into the pillow and woke him up.

"Ah are you a dream?" Goku asked as Shen went for another attack Goku dodged and got out of bed.

"What's all the racket about!" Roshi yelled.

"Ahhhh who there!" Krillin said.

"Shadow Needle" Nero said as one came out of the floor and stopped inches from Shen neck, "now talk who are you and why did you try to kill Goku"

Shen then ran for it, "hey your!" Roshi said as Shen broke through the glass.

"Stop!" Goku yelled going after him.

"Ugh! Shadow Nimbus!" Nero yelled as the cloud flew in and Nero hopped on and flew after Goku.

"What! He has a Nimbus cloud where did he get it!" Roshi said.

"Actually it found him" Saiya said.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled as they all looked out the broken window.

"Krillin don't jump has everyone forgotten how to use a damn door!" Roshi yelled falling off his bed.

Goku chased after Shen as Nero road on the cloud from above watching as Goku stopped when he lost Shen and Krillin caught up.

"Hey Goku which way did he go?" Krillin asked.

"I think he was a ninja" Krillin said as Shen jumped from the tree above as they dodged his kicks as Shen landed and charged at Krillin and kneed him in the chest and sent him flying as Krillin landed on his feet.

"He moves fast!" Krillin said.

"I know your scent I've smelled it somewhere before" Goku said as Krillin jumped on his back and Shen threw him off along with his mask "hey! You're the-!"

"The Crane Hermit!" Krillin said.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events" Nero said floating down sitting on his Shadow Nimbus.

"Why did you attack me back there!" Goku yelled.

"My motive is obvious! You murder my brother!" Shen yelled.

"Not on purpose he attacked I defended myself" Goku said.

"Tao is dead I don't care how it happened your still going to pay" he said.

"Krillin remember that game Master Roshi taught us?" Goku asked.

"Right your it!" Krillin said.

Goku and Krillin then both jumped in the air as Tien jumped up and blocked both their attacks.

"Tien Shinhan! Tien I don't remember inviting you!" Shen said.

"My apologies Master but I didn't want you to kill Goku" Tien said.

'Does he remember? Will Goku and Krillin end up remembering in time?' Nero thought.

"Explain"

"With all do respect sir this shouldn't happen here, no one wants vengeance for this crime than I but there is no satisfaction in killing Goku here a quick death is too good for him he deserves to suffer as we do now" Tien said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Tao was slain by Goku hand but Master Roshi guided it he should watch his pupil die in the ring broken and publicly humiliated"

"Your heart is cold and ruthless it warms my own, proceed"

"I am honored master and you! The next time we fight it will be for Tao honor!"

"I'll fight but it's not about Tao this one for Yamcha!" Goku said.

"Whatever gets you there just don't lose any match from now till then" Tien said.

"I'll do my best" Goku said.

'Nope he don't remembers and if my hunch is correct their memories of us meeting will return when the X forms on their arms.

"Well until then Krillin Goku hope on were going back" Nero said.

"But I can't ride a Nimbus cloud" Krillin said.

"Whoa yours is black!" Goku said.

"Just hang onto me then!" Nero said as they both jumped on him and he flew them back.

'How does he ended up joining Goku? I guess I will have to wait and see' Nero thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	38. Goku Enters the RingNero vs Black Hood

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Goku Enters the Ring/ Nero vs. Black Hood

The next morning while they were eating most of the people had annoyed expressions with Goku group as Goku, Saiya and Nero eat till they were full.

"Another helping please" Goku said.

"Make those two helpings" Nero said.

"Three" Saiya said.

"I'll see if we have more" the waiter said.

"Take it easy guys you don't have to eat everything at once you know" Krillin said.

"Really why not?" Goku asked.

"I don't see the problem" Nero said.

"You only have two hours until your match it's not wise to fight on a full stomach" Roshi said.

"They call me a pig" Oolong said.

"I heard that!" Nero growled.

"It's not funny it's embarrassing" Bulma said.

"Your right I shouldn't eat everything at once I'll take a snack with me in case I get hungry later" Goku said as everyone at their table non Saiyan fell over.

"What a great idea" Saiya said.

When they finished Nero was using a toothpick as Goku burped and Saiya slapped the back of his head.

"What do you say?" Saiya said.

"Delicious!" Goku said getting another snack.

"No for that burp you say 'excuse me' you baka!" Saiya yelled.

"So who is you opponent going to be in the next match a refrigerator?" Oolong said.

"Ha ha ha very funny Proky" Nero said.

"I think he fighting someone named Pamphlet, sounds lame to me" Launch said.

"No Pumpkin" Puar said.

"Pumpkin?" Turtle said.

"It's Pamput he's awesome! Haven't you ever heard of him before?" Bulma asked as everyone a the table shook their heads.

"You guys need to get with the times" Bulma said.

"Yes I know Pamput he raised out of obscurity last year some say he's a fighting genius he participated in all sorts of tournaments and won every match he's ever fought" Roshi said.

"Really?" Goku said.

"That's great" Krillin said sarcastically.

"He's not just an athlete he's also a big time action star in movies like Big Bikes, Explosion 4 and Mutant Rage that one is my personal favorite his head band was cool" Bulma said.

"Pistol Pamput was better" Launch said spinning his gun in her hand.

"Yeah I'm sure you like them for their interracial plot lines" Oolong said as Bulma glared at him.

"Nice straw Oolong stick it up your nose" Bulma said.

"Hey this joint may not have the best food but the view is great!" Roshi said as a few girls walked by and he stared at their asses as Nero made a Shadow Tentacle pull Roshi chair from under him and knocked him to the floor.

"Behave or I will use you as my Shadow Needle pincushion" Nero said.

"He's serious Roshi back home whenever Nero found he need to make his 'point' he never hesitated to stab anyone in the ass with a Shadow Needle and trust me it is not a pleasant experience" Saiya said.

Later that day Nero was helping Goku fix his gi as Roshi sat with some girls staring at some of their features.

"So uh tell me what you like best about the tournaments" Roshi said.

'I know what I like' he thought starting at the skirt on girl wore.

"I really don't find the fighting enjoyable I like the costumes" the blonde said.

'Me too' he thought still starting at her skirt.

"I feel a strong sense of community when I'm with the crowed" the purple hared girl said.

"I'll bet they do' he said starting at her breasts.

"They have the best ice-cream cones" the large short girl said.

"I'm sure" Roshi said not staring at anything on her.

"What about you mister why do you like coming to the tournament?" the blonde asked.

"Hmmm? Actually I'm a participant in a matter of speaking I have three pupils that are uh competing" Roshi said.

"Pupils?" the purple haired girl said.

"That's right" he said looking around for them.

"There nice a tight" Nero said tying Goku belt.

"Hey Krillin Goku come here for a second" Roshi called.

"What the hell does that old perv wants" Nero said following them.

"Yes sir" Goku and Krillin said.

"These are my pupils Krillin and Goku and Nero is a good friend of Goku" Roshi said.

"Oh they're just so adorable I can eat them right up with chocolate and marshmallow" the large girl said.

"Huh?" Goku and Krillin said.

"It's a compliment you two you say thank you" Nero said.

"Oh Goku who your hairstylist?" the purple haired girl asked.

"So cute! Oh and so handsome" the blonde said as Nero blushed.

"Yes they are something aren't they? I've trained them myself" Roshi said as he looked over to see the girls had gotten up and now were fawning over Goku, Krillin and Nero.

"Look it's so shiny" the blonde said rubbing Krillin head.

"Wow these two got tails" the purple one said.

"Oh he so muscular" the large girl said as Nero blush deepened.

"Hey wait a minute I thought we were talking about me not them" Roshi said.

"Precious" the large girl said.

"So sweet" the blonde said.

"Good luck" the purple haired girl said.

"Thank you" Nero said as Roshi turned red with anger.

"Goku, Krillin Nero!"

"Huh?"

"Since you three have so much idle time on your hands we better make some use of it and do some training!" Roshi yelled as the girls gasped.

"Real training" the purple haired said.

"Can we come watch?" the large girl asked.

"Why the hell are you so mad? You called them over" Nero said.

Later they all were in the fighters waiting room as Nero and the others watched Roshi while the girls watched.

"Go Goku!" the blonde said.

"Good luck Krillin!" the purple said.

"Break a leg Nero!" the blonde said.

"Go gramps for pulling for ya" the large one said.

"Alright boys I may be wearing gloves but I'm going to give it all I got and I want you three to do the same! Got it!"

"Yes" Goku and Krillin said.

'How the hell did I get mixed with his impress the hot girls plan? You know what I'm taking advantage of my 'fine physique' and using it against you old man' Nero thought.

"Goku you'll be up first" Roshi said.

"Right" Goku said as and he Krillin went to stand next to the girls as Goku and Roshi bowed to each other.

"Go!" Roshi said as Goku began punching and kicking the gloves as Roshi occasionally made a swing Goku would dodge and continue to attack.

"Incredible" Krillin said.

"Amazing" the purple said.

"Wow Goku is so fast the old man strong to" the blonde said.

"Yeah he sure is" the purple said.

'Time for revenge' Nero thought, "boy are you girls hot? It feels hot in here you girls don't mine if I pull off my shirt do you? It a best tight I think I should but a new one" Nero said pulling on the his grey shirt.

"Oh go ahead we don't mind" the blonde said with blush.

"Yeah go ahead" the purple said.

"Please don't mind us" the large girl said.

"Thanks" Nero said pulling off his shirt as their girls gasped at his very muscular body as Roshi growled, "ah much better"

"Nero!" Roshi yelled then got punched in the face by Goku.

"What did you hit me for!" Roshi said.

"Is that all were going to do?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I was thinking of going to the pool later" Nero said as the girls giggled, 'take that you old pervert!"

"Yes only because you have a match later on next time I won't let you off so easy Krillin now you're up" Roshi said.

"Great!" Krillin said.

"Isn't he cute?" the blonde said.

"Just darling" the purple said.

"Just Krillin" Krillin said with annoyed expression.

"I'd still like to work out some I guess I'll go for a run" Goku said.

"Alright but don't go too far there isn't much time" Roshi said.

"I'll go with him a nice jog before I hit the pool sounds like a good idea" Nero said as the girls squealed and Nero smirked evilly at the angry Roshi as he followed Goku out of the fighters room and put back on his shirt.

IIIIIII

Later that day before the tournament started Saiya and the others looked for Launch, "where's Launch?" Bulma asked.

"She could be anywhere" Oolong said.

"Just listen for gun shots" Turtle said.

"Come on Launch isn't...you know what yeah listen for the shots" Saiya said.

IIIIIII

"Goku we should be heading back soon" Nero said as they jogged down the street as a car quickly pulled over in front of them as the window rolled down and a large man with purple hair and a cigar in his mouth came into view.

"I got bad news Goku" he said.

"What bad news?" Nero asked.

"They changed location for your match" he said.

"Really? They changed location?" Goku said.

"Sure the tournament now in a different place what you didn't get the memo?" he said.

"Memo?" Goku said.

"There was no memo" Nero said eyeing his suspiciously.

"I'm not surprised clinical error that why they sent me so you better hurry hop in I'll give you a lift" he said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

'Great Goku you idiot now I got to follow but I might as well have fun with this I need a test subject or two for my newest Shadow Technique' Nero thought getting in the car with Goku.

"Hello" Goku said to one of the large body guards, "so why did they change the location anyway?"

"What! Uh something about losing their building license why don't you just relax and look out the window enjoy!" the large man said.

"I'm okay" Goku said.

'Not for long kid Pamput going to win without breaking a sweat' the man thought.

'So that's his plan well let's see what nightmare I can create' Nero thought.

IIIIII

"What the hell do you mean they're not here!" Roshi yelled.

"No one seen them they've been gone for thirty minutes" Krillin said.

"Well if they don't get here soon they'll lose their fights!" Roshi said.

IIIII

'Good Goku fell asleep now I'll test my technique on big ugly here' Nero thought.

"Pull over!" Launch yelled ridding behind them on a motorcycle and holding an ice-cream.

"The hell?" Nero said.

"Don't you want you ice-cream! Can't you hear me! Stop the car!" she yelled kicking the door, "Goku wake up!"

"Oh hi Launch how are you?" Goku asked.

"Ask your friends to pull over so we can introduce properly!" Launch said.

"She got ice-cream" Goku said.

"Lose her quick step on it!" the large man yelled.

"Fine you want to do this the hard way you got the right girl!" Launch yelled following after them until Launch chased them to a dead end.

"Get her!" the large man said as the two bodyguards got out of the car as Launch kicked the first man in the gut and punched the other in the jaw and when a gun was pulled out she threw her ice-cream in his face and punched him in the gut and knocked him over with the other down bodyguard.

"Damn" Nero said.

"I hate to waste good food" Launch said.

"Don't worry Launch I'll buy you a cone later but what do we do with him?" Nero said making as Shadow Needle point at Pamput manager.

"Please I bruise easy! I'm sorry I just wanted Pamput to win the match that's all" he said.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Goku what were you and Nero doing getting in the car with this slime can't you tell he dangerous!" Launch yelled.

"He said he would help me get to the tournament" Goku said.

"No he wanted to keep you away!" Launch yelled.

"It was a lie? What about the memo thingy?" Goku said.

"Goku I believe you must learn from your mistakes so learn from this you never get in a car with a stranger never no matter what convincing story they tell you and second the only reason I came because I had full intention of showing you what happens to slime" Nero said.

"Please don't hurt me! I was a fool!" the manager said.

"Yes yes you were" Nero said.

"Go on get out of here you got a fight to catch" Launch said.

"Right thank you Launch" Goku said running off.

"Go easy on him Launch" Nero said following after Goku as Launch cracked her knuckles.

IIIIII

"Now your patience are about to pay off for the fourth match for the quarter finals! Let's welcome our fighters! First is a man who needs no introduction the one the only Pamput!" the WTA said as he didn't see him come out of the fighters room then heard people cheer and spotted Pamput on the roof as he jumped off spun in the air then landed on the ring as people cheered.

"What a show off" Roshi said.

"Is he here to fight or sign autographs?" Krillin asked.

"Isn't he fabulous!" Bulma said with hearts in her eyes while the others had annoyed expressions.

"Now this is embarrassing" Oolong said.

"Agreed" Saiya said.

"Whether he's fighting in the ring or on the big screen Pamput where's superstardom like a crown! He's one plenty of championships and if he wins this one he'll become the strongest man in the world! Next we have the second place winner of the last tournament Goku! Huh?" he said when Goku didn't come out, "it appears as though that Goku is missing!"

"What has that boy gotten himself into!" Roshi said.

"Hurry up Goku!" Krillin said.

Meanwhile Goku has hopping from car to car with Nero following behind.

"Maybe I should have called Shadow Nimbus" Nero said.

IIIIII

"Well he's extremely late" the WTA said.

"Expected really I'm used to my opponents running away" Pamput said.

"Uh do to Goku unexplained disappearance and in accordance to rule twenty-seven fifty-eight A of the tournament guidelines the winner by forfeit is our esteem challenger-!"

"Wait! Wait! I'm here! Sorry I'm late" Goku said jumping from the crowds followed by Nero.

"He's here" Roshi said.

"Finally!" Krillin said.

"Sorry about that the idiot got into a car with Pamput manager, right about now I think Launch is taking care of him" Nero said joining them.

"Goku cut it close but it looks like he's arrived just in time the match will proceed!" the WTA said.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting" Goku said.

"If you were smart you would have stayed gone" Pamput said.

"Folks the tension in this ring is thicker than my hair-gel you wanted a big fight well now you got it!" the WTA said as Pamput threw a fast punch and stopped inches from Goku face.

"What the matter kid scared stiff or am I just too fast for you?"

"Were you stretching or punching I couldn't tell" Goku said.

"What! You don't know who you're dealing with it's not your fault your just uneducated that's fine in fact I will bring you up to speed with a little demonstration with our indulgent of course" Pamput said the WTA.

"This is an odd request but you may proceed" the WTA said as Pamput jumped back and did a few punches and kicks then slammed his elbow into the wall and caused it to shatter.

"He's so talented" Bulma said.

"Just who side are you on Bulma" Oolong said.

"Goku of course uh well maybe both" Bulma said.

"Traitor" Saiya said.

"We just had that fixed yesterday" the WTA said.

"I can't complain he improved our view" Roshi said now watching from the other side of the broken wall with Krillin and Nero.

"Now you witnessed my power and this is just a taste" Pamput said.

"Uh okay" Goku said.

"You don't want seconds" Pamput said.

"He talks like he's in a movie" Krillin said.

"Yes Krillin a very bad movie" Roshi said.

"I give it two thumbs down" Nero said.

"And now without furfure delay it's time to start the fourth match!" the WTA said as Goku bowed.

"Thirty seconds, you got thirty seconds of Pamput time before you go down" he said.

"Keep your eyes peeled folks because with these two wild warriors going head to head anything is possible ready fighters!" the WTA said as the gong was rung, "and begin!"

"Remember my hair off limits and so is my back I just had it waxed" Pamput said as he charged at Goku who caught his fist then made several hits to his chest and gut as Pamput wheezed and began to stumble then fell over.

"Wow three seconds and he's down" Nero said.

"He's knocked out! The winner is Goku!" the WTA said.

"Goku you did it!" Oolong said.

"Yay Goku!" Turtle said.

"What? Well he's stronger in the movies and better looking too" Bulma said.

"What do you expect this guy was a chump" Saiya said.

"Who would have thought Pamput defeated with one punch! Like I said folks anything can happen and remember you saw it here first! So much for the action hero maybe he'll fight better in the box office!"

"You were incredible Goku and I knew you'd beat Pamput from the beginning there was no doubt that over blown windbag would pop sooner or later!" Krillin said as they double high-five each other.

"He's wasn't strong at all anyone could have beat him" Goku said.

"I don't think so Pamput may be a self-absorbed pain in the ass but beneath the hair and publicity stunt is an exceptional fighter the reason he seemed weak and ordinary to you is because you are not" Roshi said.

"Huh?"

"For once the old man is correct" Nero said.

"Both of you have proven threw your recent fights that you have moved beyond the limitation of ordinary men" Roshi said.

"But if were stronger than everyone else why did Yamcha who as good as we are lose his match and I myself had a hard time beating Chiaotzu" Krillin said.

"You're not the only ones with an edge in fact Tien and Chiaotzu enjoy the same advantages as you maybe more" Roshi said.

"Okay my match is next and I'm going to say this once to all three of you no matter what you see or feel stay out of the ring he's dangerous and his strength and power goes beyond anything any of you can reach and this gives him an edge but I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well" Nero said.

"And now the moment you all been waiting for folks the last match of our quarter finals Nero Son vs. the Black Hood!" the WTA said.

'Focus Nero all you need to do I knock him out that interrogate him on Bardock whereabouts' Nero thought as he walked out to the center of the stage.

"Yeah go Nero!" Bulma yelled.

"Kick his ass Nero!" Saiya said.

"Go Nero Go! Go!" Poru said.

"Nice friends you got" hood said walking out to the center of the ring.

"You never told me your answer for our deal" Nero said.

"The higher ups agreed to you deal the girl will be yours I have the key and controller to her slave collar right here" Hood said holding them up and put them in his pocket.

"Fighter are you ready!"

"After this fight hood I want information on Bardock whereabouts" Nero said going into fighting stance.

"Bardock? He's here" he said throwing back the hood covering his body to reveal the Saiyan armor as he floated off the ground with his head still covered as Nero saw two red eyes.

"Begin!"

"Time Slicer!" hood yelled as Nero disappeared as the attack missed.

"Shadow Blaster!" Nero yelled as Hood looked up to see Nero above him with a black kai ball as he launched it at Hood who dodged it.

"Impressive your power exceeds those weakling you call friends" Hood said.

"And this is me holding back" Nero said landing on the ground.

"I wonder how fast you can move when their lives are on the line" he said.

"The hell you say" Nero said as Hood held out his hand to Saiya and the others and formed a kai ball.

"Final Sprit Cannon" he said launching a kai blast towards his friends as Nero was given no choice and released his full powers as his eyes glowed red and his power incread.

"Black Hole of Darkness!" Nero yelled as a black hold formed in front of his friends and the blast went into it.

"Amazing! Believe me folks this is not fake this is real! Nero had just made hood blast towards the people disappear into a black hole!"

"Who said it's gone for good!" Nero said as another black hole opened up above hood and the blast came down hitting hood.

"Was that the best you got?" hood said standing with only burnt hood.

"Let's go!" Nero yelled as they charged at each other throwing fast punches and kicks at each other.

Nero then punched hood in the face and felt his fist had hit something that didn't feel like a face as he kicked hood in the air as he held both his hands out to both sides and made to shadow balls as hood was engulfed in a massive ball of darkness as Nero eyes glowed red and the sky began to turn dark.

"Nightmare Crusher!" Nero yelled slamming both the shadow balls in his hands together making the massive one above them explode.

"Time Breaker" hood said as Nero turned around a second to late and got a knee to the gut then several fast hit all over his body and was sent hitting the grunt.

"Ugh! Nice little trick! But I'm not the kind you should play tricks on!" Nero growled getting back up as hood formed a kai ball in front of him as Nero went in his own special Kamehameha stance.

"What is he doing!" Roshi yelled.

"Kamehameha! Nero knows it" Goku said.

"Darkness Kamehameha!" Nero yelled blasting a black kai blast at hood.

"Last Riot Javelin!" hood yelled as both their kai blast collided sending winds of energy in all directions.

"How strong is this guy! Nero should have been able to beat him sooner" Saiya said.

"Master he's a level 2 in SS!" Poru said.

"What! Nero can't even go to that level without exposing himself!" Saiya growled.

'I can't lose! I must win I can't let him win!' Nero thought.

'Nero' Bardock voice said in his head.

'Grandpa!' Nero thought as he saw a gold light flash in hood hidden face as he grunted.

"Now!" Nero yelled pushing back hood attack and hit hood with the Darkness Kamehameha with a bright light.

When the light cleared Nero was panting as he approached hood lying on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Nero asked reaching for his hood as Hood grabbed his hand.

"I don't think so" Hood said as Nero pulled his arm free and hood got back up and reached into his pocket and tossed Nero the key and controller then jumped out of the ring.

"Hood has just forfeited the match! Nero is the winner!" the WTA said as people clapped and Hood disappeared as Nero felt something hit him then coughed blood and fell over.

"Nero!" Goku yelled running out to him.

"No Nero!" Saiya yelled hopping over the wall to Nero with Goku.

"Get the doctors out here!" the WTA yelled.

'Before Hood hit Nero in the gut but it didn't affect him because it was one of those get hit now feel it later hits but what did he toss Nero?' Saiya thought holding the key and controller in his hand.

IIIIII

"Why did you forfit!" Miira yelled.

"This is why master" Hood said removing his hood to reveal the huge crack going down the mask.

"I see Bardock was trying to get back into his body well we better get that fixed so we don't have that same mistake again" Miira said.

A.N. Review.


	39. Jackie Chun vs Tien Shinhan

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Jackie Chun vs. Tien Shinhan

Later that day Saiya had rushed Nero to an isolated area where he could give Nero one of their emergency Senzu beans as they discussed what had happened.

"That bastard used a dirty trick!" Nero growled.

"I can see that so let's hurry up and make sure no one suspects you didn't get injured, Poru proceed" Saiya said.

"Yes sir!" Poru said as he zoomed around Nero and then a minute later Nero had bandages and tape around him making it look like he was still hurt.

"There you look the part so let's go meet up with the others" Saiya said.

"I'll catch up later there's something I want to do first" Nero said.

"Okay" Saiya said as he and Poru walked away and Nero pulled out the remote.

"Let's see what this summon button does" Nero said hitting it as a portal opened and Ally stepped out.

"Yes master H-!" she said stopping midsentence when she saw Nero.

"Okay first of no more of that nonsense" Nero said taking her hand and unlocking the slave collar on her wrist and making it fall to the floor.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"I made a deal with Hood if I won our fight I'd get you, so now I won and I'm setting you free" Nero said.

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Because Saiya deserves to explain what happened it was not his fault he couldn't come back he had to stay away to protect you and it's killing him in the inside, if Saiya would have stayed with you the Master would have destroyed everyone on your planet looking for him that's why he had to jump from planet from planet and universe to universe to make sure you were safe" Nero said.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ally asked.

"Because the Master had the ability to sense who knew information about him if you knew he would have come after you and killed you for that information, Saiya would rather die than put you in harms way" Nero said.

"How do you know?" Ally asked.

"Because I used to be his salve as well, he was a parasite controlling me, he made me do things that still haunts me to this day and what he try to make me do to my brother...I know your mad at him for what happened but please just come with us you don't even have to talk to him until you feel like you're ready just give him another chance, please?" Nero said.

"Okay" Ally said.

"Good lets go find my friends they're probably worried sick about me" Nero said.

"Nero there something you should know about Hood" Ally said.

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"I am the first and only daughter of the Saiyan Turles" Ally said.

"Turles? Wait were cousin?" Nero asked.

"Yeah and the reason I know this is because I was there when they captured Bardock, Miira controlling him with this mask that can make any being into pure evil as you already know Bardock pure heart became a kai presences and is now hiding somewhere, Bardock is Hood" Ally said.

'I knew it! Bardock kai presences in Goku was not just random! Goku the only one he could hid out in without the Time Breakers knowing, so that means we need to set grandpa body free' Nero thoguht.

"Thanks for tellign me this Ally" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"I could use something to eat" Goku said.

"Are you hungry again already? How is that possible we just eat an hour ago" Krillin said.

"An hour? No wonder I'm hungry" Goku said.

"Do you mind telling me where you keep your spare stomach?" Krillin said.

"Uh excuse me but has anyone seen Master Roshi lately?" Turtle asked as Saiya and Poru approached.

"We haven't seen them and Nero fine now so now have a panic attack" Saiya said.

"Oh thank goodness" Bulma said.

"Maybe he got lost again" Oolong said.

'What do you mean again? I've never been lost!' Roshi thought.

"It possible he was told to get lost by the countless amount of ladies he's been talking to since he got here" Krillin said laughing.

'I've been meaning to do this for a long time' Roshi thought hitting the back of Krillin head then moved away so Krillin couldn't tell who hit him.

"If he's trying to meet people he's maybe around the shops" Bulma said.

"Your right if I were him that's where I'd go" Launch said.

'The shops huh? Well' Roshi thought.

"Yeah the city crowded with all sorts of people" Bulma said.

'Oh boy you don't have to tell me twice!' Roshi thought.

"I just remembered there is something I need to do okay" Roshi said laughing and leaving them and disappearing into the crowd, "Oh yeah!"

'Pervert' Saiya thought.

"Hey there's Nero!" Poru said as Saiya looked over and his eyes widen to who was with him.

"Oh Nero thank goodness you're okay! Hey who your friend?" Bulma asked.

"Thanks for your concern everyone but I'm fine now and you won't believe who I ran into, everyone this is my cousin Ally" Nero said.

'Cousin!' Saiya thought.

"Nice to meet you Ally" Bulma said.

"Nice to meet all you too" Ally said feeling awkward.

"Hey Ally you hungry?" Nero asked as Ally growling stomach answered his question, "I'll take that as a yes"

Later that day they all sat at a table while Poru and Nero felt caught in-between the awkward tension between Saiya and Ally.

"Oh my aching face" Roshi said coming back rubbing his face where he had gotten slapped.

"What happened to you? You've been gone awhile, where?" Krillin asked.

"Well I uh I just went somewhere to warm up for the fight" Roshi said.

"That's right your match is next I'll be rooting for you" Launch said.

"Me too! Get in there and clobber that guy for Yamcha!" Bulma said.

"We're not asking for much just rip out his spine!" Krillin said.

"No I have to be the one to beat Tien Shinhan I promised I would for Yamcha" Goku said.

"I understand the frustration all of you are feeling now then Tien is a tough cookie but he won't find it easy to defeat me" Roshi said.

"Yeah with me out of the tournament the number of matches has been lowered down" Nero said.

"Well hello and who is this lovely young lady!" Roshi said starting at Ally breasts as Saiya growled and Ally had an annoyed expression then in a blink of the eye they heard something get stabbed "Huh?" Roshi said looking at his hand to see Ally hand stabbed a fork into it as he cried out in pain, "yaooow! Ow! Oh! Oh! Why did you do that!"

"Let that just be a warning perv look at anything below my face and next time I will cut off your pride, do I make myself clear?" Ally said as Roshi pulled the fork out of his hand.

"Yes ma'am" he said.

"Damn!" Nero said.

"Now that a woman who knows how to handle herself" Oolong said.

"The sixth match is about to get underway at this time we ask that fighters Tien Shinhan and Jackie Chun prepare for entry into the ring" the WTA said.

"It's time this should be interesting let's go" Roshi said getting up from the table to head for the fighters room.

"Hmm this should be interesting" Nero said as they followed to get their seats.

"And now with our sixth match we enter our semifinal rounds this is the final leg of the tournament before we reach the championship round and determine who will be the next master of martial arts any minute now our participate will wait I think I see them...yes! Here they come now! Tien Shinhan representing the Crane School and the one and only Jackie Chun winner of the last tournament" the WTA said.

"Good luck Jackie were rooting for you!" Krillin said from behind the broken wall.

"Audience remember use of flash photography is strictly prohibited during the match unless you get my good side! Just kidding folks in all seriousness were in for a stellar fight with Tien Shinhan winner of the first match tries to best Jackie Chun who hair raising victory in match two gave us all a moment to pause"

"Champion, no matter what it takes I will defeat you" Tien said.

"Hey take it easy you shouldn't stress out it makes you lose your hair" Roshi said.

"Ready? You may begin now!" the WTA said as the gong was rung.

"Tien get ready for some payback Chun style! You can tell he's scared Jackie destroyed the moon he can defiantly take out ole tri-clopes" Krillin said.

"I don't think so" Goku said.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying?" Krillin asked.

"I bet Tien Shinhan is a lot stronger than we think he uses techniques I've never heard of both of them have a chance at winning the match" Goku said.

"What really?" Krillin said.

"Really, any outcome can happen in this fight" Nero said as both fighters went into fighting stance.

"How should we start? Slowly? Or will you try to end this fight quickly with a fierce charge?" Roshi said.

"So you decided to take a defensive position then I shall be the one who commences the attack!" Tien said charging at Roshi with a punch that Roshi blocked then began dodging all his punches then Roshi made a hit to Tien side and Tien blocked Roshi knee then made a kick at Roshi who caught his leg then swung him around and threw him in the air till Tien stopped himself midair.

"See what I mean?" Goku said.

"You'd think he do something original" Krillin said.

"Cheater!" Bulma said as Saiya remained silent like Ally as Tien landed back in the ring.

"Thanks for the spin but I have my own means of transportation" Tien said.

"It was opposed to be a one way trip" Roshi said.

"Your jokes are almost as bad as your strategy" Tien said charging and disappearing then reappeared sliding at Roshi who jumped over him then they both jumped in the air then began throwing attacks at each other and blocking the others attacks.

They then broke away and landed on the ring then returned to battle stance.

"Alright no more nice guy!" Roshi said running at Tien then used the Triple-After Image making three Roshi's running at Tien then they began circling him creating eight After Images.

"The Mirror Image Technique huh?" Tien said.

"Wow it's like there a whole army of Jackie Chuns" Bulma said.

"Uh one two" Chiaotzu said counting with his fingers as Shen growled.

"There are eight!" he yelled.

"Tien won't know which Jackie to watch out for" Krillin said as all the Jackie images ganged around him and began beating on Tien then backed off spinning around him again.

"Nice strategy" Nero said.

"Jackie done it Tien doesn't have a hope in the world for defeating him now" Krillin said.

"He might" Goku said.

"What's the matter? Am I too much for ya?" Roshi said.

"Chun I'm disappointed you have to hide behind that second rate trick three eyes are better than eight Chuns any day" Tien said.

"Ugh! All his eyes are looking in different directions that is creepy that proves that third eye is real" Nero said.

"I choose this one!" Tien said kicking the real Roshi and sent him hitting the wall.

"No Jackie!" Krillin said.

"What good is a third eye if it can't help you out time from time right?" Tien said.

"Good choice seems I underestimated you I can tell this fight going to take brawn and brain" Roshi said throwing off his shirt than made his muscles expand as his shirt landed on Bulma head.

"Eww! Get this thing off me!" She yelled trying to get it off.

"Hold on" Saiya said trying to get it off.

"Oh no look out!" Puar said.

"I'm going to pound you into dust old timer!" Tien said running at Roshi with fast hand movements as Roshi caught both his hands then kneed him in the gut and kicked him in the air.

"He did it!" Krillin said.

"It's over!" Bulma said not noticing all the Saiyan plain expressions.

"Not yet" Goku said.

"This fight far from over" Nero said as Tien landed on the ring growling at Roshi.

"What!" Roshi said.

"Oh no!" Krillin said as Tien charged at Roshi then began kicking and kneeing him then grabbed Roshi neck then spun them and slammed Roshi to the ground and lifted him again then punched Roshi in the gut then punched him across the face as Roshi landed on his hands and jumped back at Tien and punched him in the face as they began punching each other in the face leaving purple bruises on each other as kicks to each other's guts brought them both down to their knees clenching their guts as they rolled away from each other and got back to their feet.

"See what I mean?" Goku said.

"At this rate it's becoming difficult to tell who will walk out of this fight standing" Nero said.

"Problem is they're both good" Krillin said.

"Yep" Goku said.

Tien then jumped in the air in front of the sun so no one could see his next move.

"I can't see the sun in my eyes!" Oolong said.

"Here does this help" Puar said covering one of his eyes.

"I'd say no" Oolong said.

Tien then charged at Roshi as Roshi kicked him away as Tien landed behind him and Roshi blocked his kick and caught his punch as Tien caught Roshi other hand as they broke apart and dodged each other swings.

"Come on hang in there Jackie you can do it!" Bulma said.

"Go Jackie!" Puar said as they heard a sneeze and they all went silent and took a side glance at Launch as Ally had a confused look then looked over to see Launch was now a blonde and pulled out a gun and began firing in the air.

"Come on! Stop dancing around and fight like real men! This is boring move it!" Launch yelled.

'This chick is crazy! How the hell did her hair change from blue to blonde in a few seconds!' Ally thought.

"Not now Launch" Krillin said.

"Well she does know how to capture someone attention" Nero said.

Tien then charged at Roshi with a kick to the shoulder as Roshi caught his leg as Tien kicked him with his other foot and sent Roshi hitting the side of the ring.

"Ah! Don't fall!" Krillin said.

Roshi then climbed back from the edge he hung on as Tien approached and Roshi jumped back to his feet.

"You're finished!" Tien said with hits to Roshi sides and Roshi wrapped his arms around Tien arms and held him there.

"Someone should teach you some manners! Now lesson one! Never upset your elder!" Roshi yelled as Nero noticed Roshi was pulling them to the side of the ring.

"Jackie Chun is one step from falling out of the ring! Tien Shinhan only needs to move him a few inches furfure!" the WTA said.

"Don't fall Jackie hold on!" Krillin said as Tien began head-butting Roshi.

"Failing to push Jackie Chun from the ring Tien Shinhan has resorted to head-butting!"

"Your rein is over!" Tien said as Roshi Began to bend them over and Tien wrapped on leg around Roshi leg as Roshi head-butted them back in as they landed back in the ring as Roshi landed away from Tien as they both stood with their backs to each other then turned to face each other.

"You are one of the most gifted fighters I have ever faced yet you undermine your own potential with your rotten ethics" Roshi said.

"You're not my master gramps I don't care what you or anyone else thinks! I'm here to win this match!" Tien said.

"Take the chip off your shoulder and get serious!" Roshi yelled.

"Be careful what you ask for old man you don't want to see me serious" Tien said.

"What! Are you saying that so far you've been clowning around?" Roshi said.

'No he hasn't Tien here is just bluffing' Nero thought.

"He's lying if he had more strength he would have used it before now!" Krillin said as Tien put both his hands to his head in a familiar technique Nero and Saiya recognized as they quickly closed their eyes.

"How's this for clowning Solar Flare!" Tien yelled blinding the whole area.

'Shadow Screen' Nero thought creating a shield over his eyes to see what Tien next move would be.

"I can't see!" Roshi said.

"Jackie look out!" Nero yelled as Tien slammed his knee to the back of Roshi neck then when the blinding light cleared all who didn't see saw Roshi lying on the ground.

"What? What happened I couldn't see?" Goku said.

"He used Solar Flare a blinding light technique that blinds your opponents he used this to sneak up behind Jackie and make a blow to his neck right now Roshi down" Nero said.

"You're lucky, you should be dead but I'd get kept from another match if I killed someone, still as far as this fight is concerned you're finished" Tien said.

"If you weren't wearing sunglasses or in my case a special technique you'd be blind at the moment like everyone else" Nero said.

"Before we go on I'd like to say even though there is no rule against using such a technique it was a dirty trick! We have seen no movement from Jackie Chun since the terrible burst of light however tournament guidelines call for a countdown none the less! One two three four!"

"My eyes hurt!" Krillin said.

"It will go away in a few minutes" Nero said.

"Wake up Jackie!" Goku said.

"Five and six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Te-huh?" the WTA said as Roshi began to get back up.

"What a light! Were lucky we can still see" Goku said blinking.

"Yeah real lucky" Krillin said.

"Ha ah ha ah! In your face three eyes! So much for that cheap trick!" Nero said.

"Impossible!" Tien said.

"Thanks for the tan but if you're going to try that again at least pass out sun glasses!" Roshi said.

"He's up! Jackie Chun is back on his feet again! It's nothing short of miraculous but the fight is still on!"

"Is anyone else seeing spots?" Oolong asked.

"I always see spots" Turtle said.

"Man I hate that technique it always leaves you firkin blind later!" Saiya said rubbing his eyes.

"Chun standing but it doesn't look like he fully recovered" Launch said.

"Yamcha counting on you Jackie! Ignore the pain and keep fighting!" Bulma said.

"Old man how did you recover so fast" Tien said.

"Look such knowledge is beyond your reach until you leave you evil ways behind you've allowed yourself to be led down a short and destructive path you bow to a false master" Roshi said.

"That's enough!" Tien yelled.

"Listen to my words Tien the truth is always upsetting when you choose to live a lie" Roshi said.

"No! You're just trying to confuse me! I won't listen to the ravings of a lunatic!" Tien yelled charging at Roshi as Roshi began blocking his attacks until Tien kicked him back.

"Careful my boy you run the risk of getting sloppy that last charge was weak even for you" Roshi said.

"It was enough to catch you off guard old man!" Tien yelled.

"But not to defeat me and that is your objective isn't it! You are not focused on the present here and now your mind is scattered like dust" Roshi said.

"I don't understand why Jackie is still talking to him do you think he's too tired to continue fighting?" Goku asked.

"No! Are you crazy! Jackie Chun doesn't get tired he's invincible this all part of his plan!" Krillin said.

"You think so?" Goku asked.

"I know so!" Krillin said.

"Oh I guess that makes sense sort of" Goku said.

"Your both wrong, somewhere in Tien heart is this tiny ball of light trying to find its way out of Tien cold heart, Jackie trying to help that light grow so Tien light can be saved if he fails Tien will continue to follow the path of anger and evil and end up like so many before him" Nero said.

"All of your values have been tainted and jaded it's not your fault really the Crane Hermit has always excelled at deception" Roshi said.

"He's perching" Shen said having an idea who Jackie Chun really is 'hear my thought Jackie Chun you are surrounded by fans that adore you especially the pretty ladies in front listen to them turn around they're speaking to you' Shen said threw mind link.

"Oh no" Nero said.

"Huh! What are they saying!" Roshi said turning around to see the large woman from before as she winked at him and gave him the peace sign.

"Gotcha! I knew it was you all along you faker!" Shen yelled, 'Tien Shinhan don't be fooled by that trouble maker! He's really Master Roshi in disguise!'

"Here we go" Saiya muttered.

"Did you really think that bad wig would fool anyone" Tien said.

"You know who I am? Alright yes I'm Master Roshi but my identity don't make my words any less true throwing away your ability by giving into Shen your young there is still time to change your course" Roshi said.

"Enough! Your lectures are meaningless to me!" Tien yelled.

"I can't hear them I wonder what they're saying" Goku said.

"It's probably just a distraction" Krillin said.

"It makes no differences to me who you are but now that I know I got the perfect weapon" Tien said.

"Tien your making a big mistake" Roshi said.

"No gramps I'm correcting one!" Tien yelled.

"Oh what's he doing now?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing good that's for sure" Saiya said.

"This could be very bad" Turtle said as Launch glared at him and he hid in his shell.

"Ka-Me!"

"What!" Krillin said.

"A Kamehameha!" Goku said.

'Does everyone know that move now?' Nero thought.

"Ha-Me!" Tien yelled forming the blue kai ball.

"He wouldn't!" Roshi said.

"Jackie move!" Nero yelled.

"Ha!"

"No! You're aiming for the audience!" Roshi yelled as the blast came at them as Roshi stood in front of it and held out his hands and took the blast and managed to launch it into the air as the people who hid behind the wall poke their heads out.

"Is it over?" Puar asked.

"I sure hope so" Bulma said.

"Get off!" Ally growled as Saiya saw by instinct he was shielding her and quickly got off.

"Sorry!" Saiya said red with embarrassment as Ally was.

"Tien Shinhan used a signature move of the Turtle School the Kamehameha Wave!" the WTA said.

"Wow" Goku said.

"Did you see Jackie the wave bounced right off him" Krillin said.

"As you just witnessed there is no technique which I cannot master your fighting a losing battle anything you throw at me I can throw right back" Tien said.

'Bullshit, he can't use any of my techniques without killing himself, there is a reason I'm the only one of my kind and it should stay like that' Nero thought.

"You can do with some humility I can teach you that too it all comes so easy to you, you must keep a level head if you want to succeed I can show you how" Roshi said.

"You sound like a broken record!" Tien yelled.

"That encouraging now let's hope some of it sinks in" Roshi said turning around and walking.

"He seems a little upset" Goku said.

"What he doing?" Krillin asked.

"What's this? Jackie Chun has turned his back on his competitor it this some new technique?" the WTA said.

"As my season end so a new one begins" Roshi said jumping out of the ring and landed on the ground as people gasped.

"No Jackie!" Krillin yelled.

'He gave up the match? Hmm maybe he know this is a fight he can't win and letting Goku knock some senses into that punk maybe then Tien light will bloom' Nero thought

"This can't be!" Puar said.

"There must be a reason but what?" Bulma said.

"Whether by accident or design Jackie Chun is out of the ring! Tien Shinhan is the winner!"

Roshi then picked up his shirt Bulma threw on the ground before and climbed back into the ring.

"But why? Why aren't you fighting?" Tien asked as Roshi put back on his shirt and walked past Tien.

'Roshi quit because he knew you would have beaten him he couldn't bear to humiliation you are his superior in every way' Shen said threw mind link.

"No he was not afraid and if anything he was holding back" Tien said.

"Uh Jackie?" Goku said.

"How come?" Krillin asked as Nero patted Roshi back.

"It looks like the two of you are up next" Roshi said.

"He's right I almost forgot! We're going to be fighting each other in the next match" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said.

"It's all in your hands now boys good luck" Roshi said walking off.

'As much as I hate to admit it the old pervert did the right thing this time, leaving Tien to question his chosen path in hopes Tien light will find the right path' Nero thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	40. Goku vs Krillin

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Goku vs. Krillin

"Jackie Chun self-imposed dismissal has stunned the world! The question on everyone mind right now is why did he quit!"

"Where does he think he's going?" Krillin asked as they saw Roshi walk past the people outside the fighter's room.

"I think he's going away" Goku said.

'Or to get out of that stupid disguise so everyone think he was here the whole time' Nero thought.

IIIIIIII

"The sixth and final match to determine who will fight in the championship round is about to take place it's always trilling when teammates duce it out! Today we'll see Goku and Krillin both pupils of the Turtle Hermit School fight to see which will take on Tien Shinhan!"

"What! Goku and Krillin are fighting each other that's terrible!" Bulma said.

"Uh who do we rout for?" Turtle asked.

"The hell if I should know" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIII

"We get to have a match together isn't that exciting?" Goku asked a clearly nervous Krillin.

'Yeah I'm ecstatic' he thought.

"Relax Krillin both of you do your best and no matter what happens you will both walk out of that ring still friends okay?" Nero said.

"Okay" the both said.

IIIII

"I just realized something isn't this the first time they fought each other?" Bulma asked.

"It's a first all right and it could be the last if they're not careful, who do you think going to win?" Oolong said.

"I feel funny even guessing" Puar said.

"Oh that's a tough call they're both very good it might just be a draw" Turtle said.

"The winner is obvious don't act surprised the answer is obvious to anyone with even half a brain of course Goku going to be the winner" Launch said.

"Well I hate to admit it but we all know she right so for now for half of us cheer on Goku and the other Krillin then we switch every now and then" Saiya said.

IIIIIII

"Okay and one step and two step" Goku said doing a stomp foot thing sumo wrestlers usually do as Nero and Krillin stared at him.

"Goku promise me when we get in the ring you'll fight me as an opponent not as a friend" Krillin said.

"I promise" Goku said as they did their own hand bump thing.

"Such good friends" Nero said as the drums began to beat.

"And now Goku and Krillin enter the ring!"

"Good luck boys I'll be cheering for both of ya!" Nero said as they left the fighter room and Nero walked over to the hole in the wall to watch the fight.

IIIII

"Oh crap who am I opposed to root for?" Bulma asked.

"Goku! Oh no Krillin!" Oolong said.

"Hey are you trying to push the odds in favor of Krillin!" Puar yelled.

"You sound like a Goku sympathizer how could you turn you back on Krillin! I thought you were opposed to be his friend!" Oolong yelled.

"But I didn't say that!" Puar said.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bulma yelled.

"This is going to be a long fight" Saiya said.

IIIIIII

'I worked hard for the last three years at a shot at becoming the champion, I pushed myself to the limit every day I raised my expectations and I exceeded them, it was painful but I knew nothing worth having without sacrifice and I want nothing more than to win this tournament and show all the people who put me down how wrong they were I am not a loser I'm Krillin and I won't be pushed around anymore! This is it! Now my chance and I'm going to take it!' Krillin thought as he and Goku stood in the center of the ring.

"It's time to fight! Get ready and good luck" Goku said.

"You too! Good luck!" Krillin said.

"Hmmm their bond is just as strong as mine and all our friends and to think this stupid X is what connects us all" Nero said looking at the X on his arm as his eyes widen.

'The hell! I never got the tattoo! Why did this show up?' Nero thought trying to wipe it off to see if it was drawn on by marker.

The drums then began to beat then beat faster as Nero floated off the ground crossed legged to watch the fight.

"Now onto match seven and begin!" the WTA said as the gong was rung as Goku and Krillin went into fighting stance.

'What he waiting for?' Krillin thought.

'I hope he blinks soon my eyes are getting sore' Goku thought.

"Hey where Saiya go?" Bulma asked.

"He was here a minute ago" Puar said as Ally looked to see where he went off too.

IIIIIII

"Tell me!" Tien said to Roshi in an isolated area as Saiya watched from the roof of one of the buildings.

"Hmmm?" Rosh said.

"Tell me why you disguised yourself, why you created this elaborate sheared only to quit when you reach the very end, did you even have a purpose or was Master Shen right were you too scared, if you got an explanation for this you better start talking I'm tired of waiting!" Tien said.

"Here it comes!" Roshi said as he sneezed.

"Ugh!" Tien said.

"Gross" Saiya muttered.

"It started to rain hasn't it?" Roshi said pulling out a handkerchief and blew his nose as sweat fell from Tien and Saiya head, "that was a good one, aside from some advice I'm afraid this is all I can give you" Roshi said handing him the snot covered rag crumpled up into a ball and started walking away.

"Hey!"

"Yes? Was there something else?"

"This isn't a game!" Tien yelled throwing the snot rag to the ground as the wind blew it away.

"I hope no one steps in that, I know you're looking for answers Tien but don't place too much importance on this tournament it is merely a check point by which to evaluate your skill not substantiated there is no greatest awarding a young man a title which declares him master of martial arts is very dangerous it does nothing more than feeds one ego that why I decided my student would compete in the tournament and never win and Jackie Chun was my insurance"

"No more thanks to Master Shen to be honest I found your monologue stale and a little boring the subject but your performance was quite good I didn't know you were so theatrical you should give Pamput a call maybe do a buddy picture I'm sure he's got the time Roshi it's a good thing Chun retired while he still had a choice" Tien said.

"Your right it was time for Chun to step down but it had nothing to do with Shen little stunt it was timing since you're going to take his place" Roshi said.

"What?"

IIIIIIII

Krillin charged at Goku as they attacked, dodged and blocked each other's attacks as they broke apart and charged at each other again with two powerful punches.

IIIIIIII

"So you quit because you thought I would take your place?" Tien said.

"I've been waiting for you a long time or someone like you the point is there is a whole new generation coming up that needs guidance and frankly I'm just too tired I need a replacement you fit the bill nicely the world could use a few new heroes" Roshi said.

"A new hero?"

"Your still rough around the edges to be sure but you hold promise, you're not ignorant and for you generation that saying a lot we defiantly need to work on your issues like that killing thing but you know that it why your questioning your path it's what brought you to me now" Roshi said.

"Wrong! I want to be a killer! I like it!" Tien yelled.

"A fish might want to walk on land that doesn't mean it's going to happen, it's getting late and I'd like to enjoy the sunset do you have any more questions?" Roshi asked.

"You fool!" Tien yelled.

"Goodbye" Roshi said walking off.

"Everything you talk about is a joke! What could you teach me huh! How to hide! How to walk away! Who are you to judge me or my master! So I don't walk the straight and narrow at least I'm not a quitter! You talk about truth and goodness as if it was a path to enlightenment but all it really is a choice and I made mine! You don't get it do you! What you choose to label as evil I call it good time I'm a killer like Tao!"

"Ah yes Mercenary Tao he was a killer some say a natural however your skills in that department are mediocre at best you will never up to him because you have a conscience but don't take my word for it you know what's best go get them killer" Roshi said.

"I-I will! You'll see! I-I'll be better than Tao ever was!" Tien yelled.

"You mean you'll be a better killer or the better man?" Saiya asked.

"You!" Tien growled.

"For once the old pervert is right you know what best for you and only you Tien stop listening to what others tell you and listen to what your heart says" Saiya said.

"Who the hell are you! We only meet a few days ago but I feel like I've known you my whole life! Why!" Tien yelled.

"That something I can't tell you Tien not until you choose the real path you wish to take and not the one someone orders you to walk" Saiya said jumping off the roof and headed back to the fight.

IIIIIIII

"I'm getting dizzy who winning?" Puar asked watching the fast moving fighters.

"They're even" Launch said.

"No they're not one of them is purposely holding back just so it's a fair fight, Goku such a good kid" Ally said as they watched the two continue to block, dodged and attack each other.

Krillin then got a hit then landed to see Goku gone then quickly used the After Image as Goku came up behind and kicked threw the after image as they continued to attack each other the spilt apart.

"Attacking from behind that was smart I almost didn't sense you" Krillin said.

"Thanks the way you dodged me was great" Goku said.

"Come on guys" Bulma said.

"They're both doing fantastic! Don't stop! Were behind you all the way go Goku!" Oolong yelled.

"Krillin bust him up!" Launch yelled as the others stared at her, "don't look at me like I'm crazy! Why don't you people get some guts and choose a side! Come on Krillin!"

"Go Goku you can do it!" Puar said.

"Go Goku!" Bulma said.

"Krillin!" Oolong said.

"What I miss?" Saiya asked rejoining them.

"Where have you been?" Turtle asked.

"Had to take care of something" Saiya said as Poru climbed onto his shoulder as the fans began to cheer.

"Yay!" the group yelled.

Krillin then charged at Goku and kicked him and punched him into a beam by the entrance.

"This is it you're going down!" Krillin yelled charging at him as Goku jumped in the air dodging a punch as Krillin jumped after him.

"Ah just in time Tien the fight starting to get good" Nero said as Tien gasped when he saw the two fighters in the air.

Krillin then kicked Goku back down and Goku landed back onto the ring as Tien gasped.

"Krillin in for a big surprise if he fought that fall would do Goku in! This latest development leaves Krillin a sitting duck or floating that case may be! Goku now has the opportunity to bounce back and turn the tables on his opponent!"

"He's right Krillin, it's my turn now!" Goku said.

"He's not kidding I better think of something quick!" Krillin said.

Goku then charged for a kick at Krillin as Krillin sucked in air and made himself like a balloon and slowed down as Goku zoomed past him as Goku jumped off the beam and they both landed in the ring.

"Wow folks that what I call a creative defense! It looks like being full of himself has actually paid off for Krillin! By filling himself with air and dodging Goku kick Krillin has regained his ground!"

"Nice job you've improved a lot" Goku said.

"Were you surprised?" Krillin asked.

"Mmm hmmm I don't think I ever had this much fun in a fight before let's keep going" Goku said.

"I'll show you old man just how anti-hero I can be when I destroy Goku" Tien said remembering what Roshi told him as Nero hmph.

"What was the name of that technique? The Balloon Technique?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure I've never named a technique before" Krillin said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku yelled running at Krillin then jumped and dodged a punch as he took to the air "Ha!" he yelled using the blast to launch himself fats and punch Krillin and send him flying as Goku came down bring him knee into Krillin gut.

"Oh! You know that hurt!" Nero said.

'I hate to admit it but that was good' Tien thought.

"Ah that looks painful uh I mean it looks like Krillin is down!" the WTA said.

"Aren't you going to start the count down?" Goku asked.

"Uh one two three four five six" he counted as Krillin jumped to his feet rubbing his gut and sore cheek.

"Way to go Krillin!" Launch said.

"Way to hang in there kid!" Saiya said.

"As what can only be described as astounding Krillin has bounced back from Goku jaw breaking assault!"

"That was close" Goku said.

"Come on you didn't think I would let you win that easy" Krillin said.

"Ridiculous! What is this the happy fight! It's like watching a bad reunion!" Shen said

"If your pupil weren't maladjusted freaks maybe they'd be happy too!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm happy see?" Chiaotzu said pointing to his plain expressionless face.

"Of course pay them no mind those underlings are jealous" Shen said.

"Jealous! Ours was going to take your down and you know it!" Launch yelled.

"Yeah sure whatever you say skitzo" Shen said as Bulma and Ally growled.

"Calm down Bulma he's a jerk!" Bulma growled.

"The last guy to piss me off ended up having to have his face reconstructed you will end up far worse if you keep it up old man!" Ally yelled.

Goku and Krillin then began attacking each other and making hits and bouncing back and attacking again as Nero and the others watched.

"Kid these days so predictable" Shen said.

"Take off your glasses maybe you'll see better!" Bulma said.

"You be quite!" Shen yelled.

"Make us you old fart! Come over here and say that to my face I dare you!" Ally yelled.

Goku and Krillin then broke apart and returned to battle stances, "alright Goku get ready! Counterattack!" Krillin said charging at Goku as Goku dodged his punch the chopped his neck as Krillin hit the ground then quickly got up and ran away to a safe distances to catch his breathe.

'Get control of yourself! You can do this! All you need is good strategy! Why am I talking to myself as a second person!' Krillin thought.

"At a boys! Keep it up!" Nero said.

'There is only one way to win this!' Krillin thought, "Goku! You better prepare yourself!" he yelled going into Kamehameha stance, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Krillin don't that attack won't work on me you'll just waste energy" Goku said.

"Ha!" Krillin yelled firing the blast at him.

Goku then held out his hand and blocked the attack and remained unharmed.

"I told you it wouldn't work" Goku said seeing Krillin was gone.

"Goku your tail you idiot!" Nero yelled as Krillin came up behind Goku and grabbed his tail.

"I did it! I did it! Sorry Goku but let's face it your tail is your only weakness" Krillin said.

'His weakness!' Tien thought.

'Krillin you big mouth when this is over I'll whack that bald head a few times' Nero thought.

"Looks like I win! I hope you're not mad at me Goku I did what I had to do just like you! Neat trick huh? I knew the Kamehameha Wave would distract you so I can sneak up from behind" Krillin said.

"The idiot should have trained his tail more before he could let it hand losel behind him I'll have to punish him for that" Nero said as Goku fell over.

"Fore reason that are unclear Goku has collapsed on the stage and appeared to be unconscious this could be the end of the match! One two three four" the WTA said.

"Interesting how did he make it this far with such a debilitating weakness? I suppose I should be angry at Krillin for taking Goku defeat away from me but whatever works" Tien said.

"Krill let go of Goku tail! Right now!" Bulma yelled.

"Why don't I have a tail?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Because you're a buffoon not a monkey" Shen said.

"Krillin you know that is unfair! Goku hasn't taken advantage of any weakness of yours this whole fight!" Saiya said.

"Five! Six! Seven and Eight and nine"

"This is it!" Krillin said.

"Hey announcer nice hair" a man said.

"Thank you it does have a nice sheen doesn't it?" he said as Goku smiled and got up and jumped over Krillin with his tail being held on.

"No way the idiot learned to master his weakness well I guess I better go with the flow feel free to try and grab my tail anytime you like Tien it won't work once a tail is properly trained that weakness is gone forever" Nero said letting his tail hang lose behind him.

Goku then used his tail to swing Krillin into the air and slammed him onto the ring floor as Goku laughed, "surprised? I've been working it out" Goku said.

"That's impossible! You can't handle your tail being grabbed! I mean I know for a fact you lose your energy!" Krillin yelled.

"Not anymore I got tired of people grabbing my tail so I spent the last three years training it my tail always seemed to get in the way so Master Roshi told me the only way yo make things better was to work it out of I did" Goku said.

"That's typical" Krillin said.

"Go head and squeeze it again it's okay" Goku said.

Krillin then made Goku look in one direction and slammed his elbow into Goku face as Nero shook his head.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" Puar said.

"Fair is not on today menu" Oolong said.

"But still they should fight fairly" Saiya said.

"That wasn't nice!" Goku said.

"In case you hadn't noticed I'm not here to be nice!" Krillin yelled as Goku growled.

'Oh boy Krillin just upset Goku Saiyan nature this will not be pretty' Nero thought Krillin then charged at Goku as Goku blocked all his attacks as Nero sensed the tension building.

"They don't look like they're having fun" Puar said.

"It's getting vicious' Bulma said.

"Tear it up Krillin! Do it!' Launch yelled.

"Boys remember your friendship!" Bulma said.

One punch then sent Goku flying and hitting the ring as Goku got back up.

"Another strong attack by the ever surprising Krillin! Goku rebounds!"

"But you just!" Krillin said as Goku growled then spun in a red orange tornado and vanished.

"I hope everyone else saw that" Bulma said as Ally and Saiya were following Goku exact movements.

"Goku where are you!" Krillin yelled looking in all directions, "I know your still here! Show yourself! Goku!"

"In what is arguably the most amazing feat ever preformed on this stage Goku has disappeared right before our very eyes!"

"This isn't funny!" Krillin yelled.

"He's vanished!" Shen said.

"No he hasn't" Saiya said.

"Cut it out! Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"I've heard of people disappearing before but not for this length of time" Tien said.

"Well Goku not your average kid" Nero said following Goku movement.

"Wait" Tien said.

"That's right you got three eyes use them and see what we monkey tails see" Nero said as Tien saw Goku was using speed not disappearing.

'It's his speed he's moving so fast it gives the illusion that he's disappeared a fantastic way to disorient your opponent is there no end to this boy skill? It's a flawless approach!' Tien thought.

Goku then appeared in front of Krillin making a face and scaring Krillin then making an eight punch assault and then a power kick making him fly back and out of the ring.

"Whoa! Goku has reappeared!"

'That's it' Tien thought.

"Krillin is out Goku is the winner yeah" the WTA said.

"Well that was enthusiastic of you" Nero said sarcastically.

"Alright!" Goku said.

"Krillin who seeming dominated Goku throughout most of the fight now seem completely flabbergasted by his fall from the ring a surprising end to a sensational match"

"What the hell is wrong with you people! Cheer! Yeah! Way to go Goku! Way to go Krillin!" Saiya yelled while the fans remained quiet and shocked.

"That concludes today event join us here tomorrow for the final match to see who will become the next Master of Martial Arts!"

"Well done boys" Nero said clapping and coming out into the ring as Goku helped Krillin up into the ring.

"I'm really sorry that you lost the match Krillin" Goku said.

"That's okay you were the better fighter besides I told myself I'd do my best and that's what I did but I do have one question" Krillin said.

"What?" Goku asked.

"How did you do that disappearing thing?" Krillin asked.

"No problem I'll tell you all about it" Goku said as Nero rub both their heads.

"Yeah like over ice-cream" Nero said.

Later they meet up with all their friends before they would head back to the hotel.

"Listen I want both of you to know that you both did an exceptional job" Bulma said.

"I don't know about exceptional but thanks" Krillin said.

"Your exceptional don't argue I'm bigger than you" Bulma said.

"Hey you got a great left hook! Take it from someone who knows!" Launch said.

"Well I want you to know that I rooted for both of ya, mostly" Oolong said.

"You boy did very well you should both be proud of yourselves" Saiya said.

"It was great having everyone there" Goku said.

"What do you say we go eat?" Krillin said.

"Great I'm starving" Goku said.

"Are you ever full?" Bulma asked.

"Where are we going?" Launch asked.

"It's a celebration the best place in town!" Oolong said.

"Sounds great you're buying" Launch said as Nero elbowed Saiya and motioned him to Ally.

"Uh Ally?" Saiya said.

"What?" she said.

"I was thinking we haven't seen each other in a long time so maybe we can go to dinner just the two of us and you know catch up, my treat? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to" Saiya said.

"Yes" Ally said.

"You can go and eat with the other if you don't want to be alone with me"

"Saiya I said yes!" Ally said.

"And-wait you said yes?" Saiya said.

"Yeah I said yes now don't make me change my mind" Ally said.

"Oh my god a date! Ally come with us!" Bulma said as she and Launch dragged her away.

"Wait! Hold on!" Ally protested.

"Come on Saiya if the girls are doing what I think they are you need to come with me" Nero said.

Later that day back at the hotel in the girls room Launch and Bulma finished dressing up Ally as they stepped back from their work.

"She looks hot!" Launch said.

"Oh he will love it!" Bulma said.

"Look I appreciate the help but I don't need you two dressing me up!" Ally yelled as Bulma turned her around to the mirror as Ally gasped at the sight.

Ally did not recognize the girl in the mirror as she saw she was in the most beautiful black dress she had ever seen and just a little make up to bring out her eyes as she saw they had turned her long braided hair into long soft hair hanging behind her.

"Wow" Ally said.

"Oh she loves it!" Bulma said.

IIIIII

In the boys room Nero finished helping Saiya as he stepped back to look for anything missing, "oh I got it!" Nero said taking a red rose and attaching it to Saiya outfit.

"Wow!" Goku said from the bed.

"You did well Nero" Krillin said.

"Can I see what you did to me now?" Saiya asked as Nero turned him around as Saiya raised an eyebrow at the fancy black suit he was dressed and saw his long hair was still untamable and remain tied in a small pony tail behind his head but his spiky hair remained the same.

"I swear no matter how much hair gel I used it would not cooperated with me! This damn extra tough gel sticks!" Nero yelled throwing the empty bottle into the trash.

"I think he looks great!" Goku said.

"Okay Krillin did you pick up the roses I asked for?" Nero asked.

"Right here!" Krillin said handing Saiya the roses.

"Okay I already made reservations at that fancy restaurant and had some money funded in for you so this should be enough for dinner, a nice tip and maybe taking her somewhere after dinner" Nero said handing Saiya a huge waded of money.

"I can't do this Nero" Saiya said as Poru slapped Saiya across the face.

"Yes master can! Poru believe in Saiya now go out there sweep the woman of your dreams off her feet and be happy!" Poru yelled.

"Yikes that robot mean" Krillin said.

"But he's right" Saiya said taking a deep breath.

"Good luck!" Nero said pushing him out the door into the hall and closing it behind and locking it so Saiya couldn't back out as he approached the girl room and knocked on the door.

IIIII

"Oh my god it's him! Oh god maybe I should so something more with her hair!" Bulma said.

"Don't! She perfect now go on girl get your man!" Launch said as Ally realized her legs were shaking as Launch pushed her and Bulma opened the door as Ally stumped out into the hall almost tripping on the heels she was wearing as Bulma closed the door and she heard them lock it as she looked over at Saiya as they just stared at each other.

Saiya then cleared his throat as he straighten his posture and bowed to Ally, "my lady?"

"Yes Saiya?" Ally said trying to swallow the lump inher throat.

"Would you honor me with your hand?" Saiya said holding out the roses.

"Oh they're beautiful Saiya" Ally said taking them and sniffing one of the flowers as Saiya held out his elbow to her as Ally smiled and took it as they walked down the hall as the two room doors opened as their friends pocked their heads out the door.

"Oh this is so romantic! Can we please follow Nero?" Bulma asked.

"If any of you so much take a step off this hotel property your dead! This is something Saiya and Ally must do alone so let just hope for the best" Nero said.

"You're such a good friend Nero" Goku said.

"Yeah well I owe him so I just hope my plan works" Nero said.

"What plan?" Bulma asked.

"Hey Nero why do you feel hot?" Krillin asked.

"Not sure must be getting a fever" Nero lied, 'if I'm correct the these two will claim each other as mates, I did plan this little date on mating season after all and once the bond is complete I won't have to worry about Ally betraying us I just hope that scent neutralizer I put on them will last long enough for them to get out all their problem before they realize they're in heat' Nero thought with a smirk.

IIIIII

After ordering their large amount of food much to their waiter shock Ally and Saiya sat in awkward silence in the restaurant as Saiya made the move to talk.

"Ally, I'm sorry that I made you wait so long I wish I was there for you but-"

"It's okay Saiya Nero told me" Ally said.

"He did?" Saiya asked.

"He's a really good friend but that not why I'm mad" Ally said.

"Then why are you mad?" Saiya asked.

"I mad that you never thought about me since you left" Ally said.

"That's a lie! I thought about you every day! See this scar!" Saiya said point to the scar on his face "I wanted to see you so bad I tried to sneak past the Master so I can see you at least once but he nearly caught me and this is what he left me! It drove me crazy not being able to see you but I had to stay way to protect you and it killed my on the inside thinking of every man that wanted you as their own!" Saiya growled.

"There were no others the Time Breakers made me their slave so I never had a chance to run into any males who wanted me as their own" Ally said.

"I'm so sorry they did that to you, what they must have done it makes me sick thinking about it" Saiya said.

"Can we just forget about the past and focus on the now?" Ally asked.

"I'd like that more than anything" Saiya said taking her hand and noticed how much bigger his was compared to her and how much softer hers was to his.

"I never stop caring about you" Ally said blushing as Saiya kissed her hand.

"Me too Ally" Saiya said as their large order of food came.

After dinner Ally and Saiya left the restaurant laughing while inside the people inside started in horror at the table covered in the mountains of bowls and plates.

"Did you see their faces!" Ally laughed.

"I know humans are so amusing!" Saiya laughed as their tail intertwined together behind them as they found themselves in a park as colored light hung above them as a song came on as Saiya cleared his throat and bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as Ally giggled.

"Yes you may kind sir" Ally said as Saiya took her into his arms as they began to slow dance under the stars as Ally rested her head on Saiya chest.

"Can this day be any more perfect?" Saiya said as he inhaled her scent as his eyes widen and Ally felt the heat radiate of his body and her own heat reacted.

"That bastard! I knew that scentless cologne was for something! He knew today was mating season!" Saiya growled about to breaking away but Ally held him to her.

"But what if I'm fine with?" Ally asked.

"What?" Saiya said as she looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't reject me Saiya please be my mate I love you too much to let you go again!" she cried.

"Do you mean?" Saiya asked.

"Yes" Ally said as Saiya wiped away her tears.

"I love you too and I waited a long time for this moment" Saiya said as he brought their lips together while somewhere close a fly Feedling was watching as Nero choose not to see the rest.

"Someone going to be happy in the morning" Nero said as he looked out to the sky, 'looks like your niece is being claimed by an elite grandpa can you handle that?' Nero thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	41. The Final Match: Goku vs Tien

Chapter Forty: The Final Match: Goku vs. Tien

The next day Nero glared at Roshi who was in front of the TV watching a woman exercise tape as we got to close to the screen as Nero chook his head.

"What's wrong with the volume? I can barely hear a thing!" Roshi said.

"You really shouldn't sit so close to the television" Turtle said pouring a few cups of tea.

"Oh be quite! How I choose to ruin my eyes is my business! Now if you don't mind I'm trying to work out here! Sheesh!" Roshi yelled.

"That doesn't look very fun" Goku said in his boxer by the window with Krillin as they heard honking from all the cars outside on the road.

"All those people must be here to see you fight they've come from all over so don't let them down" Krillin said.

"I promise to do my best!" Goku said.

"At a boy Goku" Nero said as Launch and Bulma entered the room with Goku cleaned gi.

"Special delivery!" Bulma said.

"Ah good there it is" Nero said.

"For you" Bulma said handing Goku his clean gi.

"Thanks! Wow it feels warm!" Goku said.

"That's because it just came out of the dryer I hope it didn't shrink too much" Launch said.

"I'm surprised it didn't melt the dyer did have three settings hot, magma and sun!" Bulma said.

"Yikes I sure hope it didn't shrink" Nero said.

"Nice but how did you keep the colors from fading?" Krillin asked.

"Trade secret!" Bulma said as both girls blushed.

"Hey where's Oolong?" Launch asked.

"He went to the tournament hall he said something about a surefire way to get front seats for all of us" Krillin said.

"Hey Nero have you heard from Saiya and Ally set they've been gone all night and I'm worried" Bulma said as Nero blushed.

"Trust me you don't want to know where they are and they're fine" Nero said.

"And how would you know that Nero?" Saiya said in the door way with his nice clothes from last night all out of sorts and looked to be put on in a rush and the biggest smile across his face.

"Oh my god Ally back!" Bulma said as she and Launch went back to their room to get the dish on Saiya and Ally date.

"So how it go?" Nero asked patting Saiya shoulder as he saw Saiya cringe in pain as he pull on the jacket to see a blood stain under the white shirt, "ah man this was a rental!"

"Nero you knew yesterday was the start of mating season didn't you?" Saiya asked.

"Yes okay go ahead punch me as hard as you want" Nero said as Saiya pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for being a good friend" Saiya said.

"No problem after everything you've done for our friends it's about time I repaid you" Nero said.

"Give me a minute I need to change" Saiya said heading into the bathroom.

Five miuntes later the girls retuned with Ally in her Saiyan armor and giggling about last night date as Saiya came out of the bathroom in fresh new clothes as Goku finished putting on his gi.

"Ready!" Goku said.

"You look great!" Bulma said.

"Thanks" Goku said as a fly made good Launch sneeze into blonde Launch.

"Oh it's time we have to go!" Bulma said checking her watch as she and Launch giggled and had blushes as they looked at Saiya.

"Nero why are they looking at me like that?" Saiya asked.

"Girls tell each other every little detail after a great date 'every' detail" Nero said.

"You mean Ally may have told them my-?" Saiya said unable to say it as Nero shook his head as the girls winked at him, "oh god"

"Someone get the perv I'm in too good a mood to bother with him" Ally said holding onto Saiya arm as he had a huge blush.

"We're here to watch the fight not watch TV now let's go!" Launch said hitting Roshi on the head.

Later that day they met up with Oolong, Yamcha and Puar who saved them spots for the fight as Nero went to the fighters room with Goku to wait for the match to start.

"Somebody better get this fight started soon or I will!" Launch said crushing a large can.

"Take it easy Launch it will start soon enough calm down!" Roshi said as he caught Shen glare.

'You should be ashamed! Disguising yourself as a contestant do you really need recognition that badly' Shen said threw mind link.

'Not everyone is as vain as you! I just wanted to keep an eye on my students!' Roshi said back.

'You should keep an eye on that waist line you look pathetic up there!'

'Your one to talk crane brain!'

'You buffoon!'

'By the way nice ninja pajamas!'

'You wouldn't know fashion if it slapped you in the face!'

"Uh Master Roshi who the hell were you talking too?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh you heard that!" Roshi said.

"We'd love to hear more about your waist line issue" Turtle said.

"I do not have a waist line issue!" Roshi yelled.

IIIIIIIII

"Looking good kid" Nero said as Goku did his warm-ups in the empty fighters room.

"Thanks Nero" Goku said.

"Alright it's time remember all your training up till this point Goku give him no advantages and do you best" Nero said as he stopped by the entrance to the ring.

"I will!" Goku said standing by the sign waiting to be called in for his fight with Tien as Nero went to the hole in the wall to watch the fight.

'Good luck Goku I know you can do it' Krillin thought and went to join Nero as the drums began to beat followed by the gong.

"The final match for the world martial arts tournament is about to begin!" the WTA yelled as the fans cheered "we began with one hundred and eighty two fighters gathered from around the world twelve as which had advance to the semifinals! Now there are but two fighters remaining one which will become the new master of martial arts not to mention walk away with a cool five hundred thousand Zenie! Not bad for a few days' work wouldn't you say? Ha ha ha! Who will it be! While you ponder that let me provide a little background on our contestants! First up Tien Shinhan!" he said as Tien walked out with a mix of boos and cheers from the fans.

"Tough crowd" Nero said.

"This skilled performer has become the fighter to watch during the tournaments! Prize pupil of the Cane Hermit Master Shen it has be widely regarded that Tien Shinhan abilities rival if not surpass those of his master we already witnessed an incredible display of his strength as he left Yamcha with a broken leg and forced previous champion Jackie Chun out of the semifinals combined that with the fact that his average fight time is 32.12 seconds and a glimpse at the awesome power that is Tien Shinhan!"

"Boo!" Nero said.

"Our second contestant is Goku!"

"Goku! No matter what happens you have to beat Tien!" Krillin said.

"Right!" Goku said.

"Good luck and break something of his for Yamcha" Nero said as Goku walked out to the ring and got all cheers.

"This pint size warrior serves the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi who coincidentally happens to be the archrival of Master Shen asides from the fact he received second place in the last tournament Goku list of victories would leave even the most veteran fighter green with envy! He most recently dazzled the audience with his one punch dismissal to world renown champion Pamput and the unique disappearing act he used to unceremoniously remove Krillin from the ring in the previous match! His average fight time is 35.7 seconds!"

"Were with you Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Stop with that yaken and start with the smacken!" Launch yelled firing her gun in the air .

"Typical" Oolong said as a bird fell from the sky and landed in front of Saiya and Ally.

"Poor bird never saw it coming" Saiya said.

"How embarrassing" Bulma said noticing Roshi was gone "Roshi?"

"Where did that pervert run off to now?" Ally said.

IIIIII

Roshi had managed to get to where Krillin and Nero were as they spotted him, "hello" Roshi said.

"You're not allowed to be back here Master this area reserved for participants only" Krillin said.

"It's alright I'm sure they won't mind" Roshi said.

"Now the battle to see who will become the champion of the twenty second world martial arts tournament begins! Get ready!"

"Watch closely you may never see a fight like this again" Roshi said.

"Right" Krillin said as everything became silent as Tien and Goku stared down.

"Why is everyone so silent?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Be quite!" Shen yelled, 'my brother was no saint but he deserved better than to die at the hands of a child Roshi child! Retribution won't bring Tao back but it will certainly brighten my day' Shen thought.

Goku and Tien then went into battle stance as Nero checked his watch.

"This is it" Nero said.

"Begin!" the WTA yelled as Goku charged at Tien and threw punch Tien blocked then dodged his kick then his used tail to swing around Tien leg and punch Tien in the face and send him flying back as Tien jumped in the air and Goku charged at him and jumped in the air with a kick.

"Oh no!" Roshi said.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien hitting Goku with the blast and sent him spinning and crashing into the ring floor making another hole in the ring.

"That was short and sweet but effective" Shen said.

"Look master it's Goku" Chiaotzu said as pebbles flew out of the hole as Goku jumped out of it.

"He shouldn't scare us like that" Bulma said.

"It will take a little more than a fall to stop him" Launch said.

"I have a feeling this will be a long fight" Saiya said as Goku spun from the air and landed on the ground and charged at Tien then used his speed disappearing trick.

"He's vanished again! Truly one of Goku greatest techniques!"

'Goku fails to realize Tien not your average human with that third eye his vision better than most humans and will spot Goku within seconds if he don't make an attack' Nero thought.

"Tag!" Tien said making a chop across Goku face, "now you will learn what it means to suffer the wrath of Tien Shinhan!" he yelled charging after Goku and slammed his elbow into Goku and the wall behind him and began hitting Goku with fast attacks.

"Hang in there!" Krillin said.

"I've never seen punches like that it's like a machine gun" Roshi said.

Tien then slammed both his hands down on Goku head sending him bouncing off the ring and rolling onto the ground.

Tien then walked over to Goku and picked him up by his shirt and held him off the ground as Goku friends watched in horror.

'The only thing more gratifying then watching you suffer is knowing somewhere Tao is smiling right now' Tien thought.

"Don't die on me yet I've got a special technique I've been saving for you" Tien said.

"This could turn out to be the shortest finale in the tournament long history what Tien Shinhan will do next is anyone guess but I'll wager it won't boat well for Goku!"

"Um is he about to do what I think?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Hopefully it is his favorite technique" Shen said.

"Oh wake up Goku" Roshi said.

'Get up kid this fight can't end yet' Nero thought.

"Poor Goku" Bulma said.

"He'll pull threw don't worry" Yamcha said.

"Really?" Puar asked.

"Yes! After a weak ass beat down like that Goku won't give up that soon!" Saiya said.

"That looks painful" Oolong said.

"Come on you got tougher skin than that" Launch said.

"Goku snap out of it and beat his ass!" Ally said as Tien threw Goku in the air.

"The Volley Ball Technique!" Tien yelled making his volley ball face and slide and sent Goku back in the air then bump him back in the air.

"It looks like Tien unusual technique is exactly what it said he playing with Goku like a volley ball and setting him up for a spike!"

'That is one of the weirdest techniques I've ever heard of" Nero thought.

Tien then jumped up after Goku as Nero study Tien technique closely, "get ready! Spike!" Tien yelled spiking Goku back down and hitting the ring.

"Okay maybe give him a second or two after that one" Nero said.

"Is he breathing?" Bulma asked.

"Goku" Puar said.

"Get up!" Yamcha said.

"Come on kid" Saiya said.

"Yamcha here, good" Tien said as Goku blinked then hopped back to his feet, "what! No way!"

"Incredible! Goku is on his feet again!" the WTA said.

"Impossible!" Shen yelled.

"Yeah believe it old man!" Saiya said.

"See what I tell you give him a second" Nero said.

"Goku don't frighten us! Next time get up sooner!" Bulma said.

"That kid is tough as nails, get him Goku!" Yamcha said.

"Well it's nothing short of miraculous that Goku even alive let alone standing after such brutal punishment!"

"That was interesting but I don't think I enjoy being the ball" Goku said.

"Well your resilient stupid but resilient" Tien said.

"You're not very nice but you are strong I guess it would be safe from here on out if I used my full strength" Goku said as Tien laughed.

"Let me guess you be holding back out of concern for my safety" Tien said.

"Yeah but now I'll fight normal" Goku said.

"N-n-normal?" Roshi said.

"Does that word apply to Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Just shut up and watch things are about to get more fun" Nero said.

"Whenever I fight in a match I have to watch myself so I don't get carried away I call it my battle strength" Goku said.

'The proper term is Saiyan Rage, our lust for battle over comes us and we even lose sight of what important if we let ourselves get too carried away' Nero thought.

"I'll tell you what the goal here is for you to die how that happens I really don't care but you have fun with you little 'battle strength' and then I'll kill you" Tien said.

"Fine you can try" Goku said going in battle stance.

"I won't have to try it's too easy" Tien said going into his stance.

"Oh uh get ready for round two" the WTA said.

Goku then charged at Tien and punched him several times across the face fast then began a series of fast punches to his gut then kicked him and sent him flying ad Goku charged after him sliding under him then kicked Tien in the air.

"Ka-Me!"

"Wow Goku on a roll as he about to dazzle us with his Kamehameha Wave! Signature technique of the Turtle Hermit School!"

"Ha-Me!" he said then got out of Kamehameha stance, "hold on"

"In a bazaar shift in strategy Goku has withdrawn from his technique and gave Tien Shinhan time to recover this may turn out to be the turning point in the battle"

Tien then landed and feel to his knees griping his gut as he grunted then got back up growling as Goku laughed.

"That's what I call Battle Strength" Goku said as Tien wiped the blood from his lip and laughed.

"Thank you that was the most accelerating rush I haven't felt this alive in a long time! It feels wonderful!" Tien said.

'It's official Tien a freak not just on the outside but inside too' Nero thought.

"So what you're saying is you like getting beat up?" Goku said.

'Emo' Nero thought.

"I don't get it why would Goku pass up the perfect opportunity to defeat him it just doesn't make any sense" Bulma said.

"Goku had a good reason I hope" Yamcha said.

"Finally we have an interesting battle Tien is an excellent opponent" Launch said.

"What huh?" Puar and Oolong said.

'If I didn't know better I'd say Launch has the hots for Tien' Saiya thought.

'No doubt about it he's just as messed up as she is' Ally thought.

Nero raised an eyebrow a Tien floated off the ground crossed legs two of his eyes closed and appeared to be meditating as Tien opened his two other eyes and floated up spun around then landed on the ring.

"Alright I've indulged you long enough it's time to pay" Tien said.

"Hmph I don't think so" Goku said.

"Tension in the ring is high! Despite the extraordinary toll this fight has taken on his opponents neither appears to be showing any sign of fatigue!"

"Boy Goku made a huge mistake by stopping his Kamehameha Wave" Krillin said.

"Did he really? Look closer there is a very fine line that distinguishes ineptitude for strategy" Roshi said.

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"English Roshi the boy don't understand" Nero said.

"If Goku had followed through with his plan Tien Shinhan would have dodged the wave Goku would have wasted energy and left himself venerable" Roshi said.

"Goku using his head for once" Nero said.

"You're doing great Tien" Chiaotzu said as Shen laughed.

"Tien has that look in his eye nothing can save Goku now" Shen said.

Goku and Shen then charged at each other attack and blocking each other's attacks as Nero watched with amusement.

"Oh wow!" Krillin said.

"Goku like a tiny monkey" Nero said.

"Rarely have we seen fighters display such an unrelenting furry! Goku and Tien Shinhan are taking this fight to a whole new level everything is to the extreme! Why is an ordinary man was on the receiving end to one of those punches he'd probably never wake up!"

Goku and Tien they broke apart a everyone watched closely, "watch Goku his breathing" Roshi said.

"What?" Krillin said.

"It's calm throughout that exertion he never lost his breathe once" Roshi said.

"A true warrior can remain calm and focus during a fight" Nero said.

"All eyes are glued to the fight and one can't help but wonder what awesome technique will we see next?" the WTA said.

They then charged at each other again attacking and blocking each other's attacks as the fight went past the hole it the wall Roshi and the others were watching from.

"They're fighting so fast it's like a blur" Krillin said.

"Maybe you need glasses" Roshi said.

"Yeah Krillin have your eyes checked" Nero said.

"The pace at which these two are fighting is staggering this might be the world record for speed combat it's a good thing there aren't any rules inside the ring I don't think our judges can see clearly enough to enforce them!"

"Give him a left Goku! No a right! Yeah that's it clobber him!" Bulma said hitting Oolong on the head.

"Goku has taken control of the fight with an explosive defensive! He's pushing Tien to the edge of the ring! There's no more room!"

Tien then pushed Goku back and came at him with attacks Goku dodged.

"Yeah pin him down Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"What a rebound! Tien Shinhan defiantly escaped expulsion from the ring and taken a deceive lead in this bid to overtake Goku!"

At this point Goku and Tien were making hits on each other as Goku used the After Image Technique to surrounded Tien with ten Goku images all making faces at him.

"Don't stop keep punching!" Launch yelled.

"That what I call a divided offence! Goku has split into one two three four five six seven eight nine ten! Ten Goku's!" the WTA said.

"You whelp I can't be fooled by optical illusions but you'll learn!" Tien said turning around and kicking a after image Goku in the air.

"Gotcha!" Goku said coming up behind Tien and punching threw a Tien after image.

"Now who seeing double!" Tien said from behind Goku.

"Goku look out!" Krillin said as Tien chopped threw and after image Goku as Goku came from the side and kicked Tien in the face.

"Ah Tien no!" Chiaotzu said as Tien hit the ground.

"Nice trick kid" Nero said as all the After Image Goku's disappeared.

"Yeah!" Bulma said hugging Yamcha as they saw pain hit Yamcha face.

"Easy Bulma!" Puar said.

"Spectacular! I don't think a single person here who label that stunt anything but extraordinary! Goku success with the mirror technique left Tien face down!"

"I guess there's a first time for everything" Goku said as Tien groaned.

"It's not over!" he growled.

"I thought you were knocked out" Goku said.

"Not again! What's this guy made of!" Bulma said.

"He's tough" Roshi said.

"Mmm hmmm" Krillin said.

"Fools Tien would never go down that easy" Shen said.

"You idiot you think your infantile abilities can defeat me? Me! Your hardly even a challenge!" Tien said.

'Liar' Nero thought.

"I don't know it looked like you were having to fight pretty hard" Goku said.

"You dare to mock me! Prepare for my wrath!" Tien said going into Solar Flare stance.

"Fine!" Goku yelled.

"Ah ha! Say it appears there's still fight left in this match! Cover your eyes everyone because Tien is at it again!" the WTA said.

"Not again!" Saiya said ducking behind the wall with Ally.

"Shadow Screen" Nero said forming the shield on his eyes.

"Solar Flare!" Tien yelled hitting everyone who didn't take the warning with the blinding light.

"Doesn't get any brighter!" the WTA yelled.

"Wanna bet!" Tien yelled charging at Goku only to have his fist caught and received a punch to the gut as the light faded away.

"Ha! Serves you right!" Nero yelled.

"Whoa! Now there's something you don't see every day! Goku should be seeing stars right about now but that blasts seems to have no effect on him in fact it's Tien who looks out of sorts!"

"What...how did you...survive?" Tien grunted as Tien began to fall and saw Goku laughing a wearing Roshi sunglasses.

"See? Sunglasses" Goku said making the peace sign.

"What sun glasses? Where did you get them?" Tien asked.

"Burrowed" Goku said as Tien feel over clenching his gut.

"Tien has collapsed! It seems all but certain that Goku is calming this match!"

"Hey what happened where did my-?" Roshi said as Krillin and Nero looked over to see Roshi was missing his sun glasses.

"One!"

"But I don't understand how could Goku even see Tien to fight?" Puar asked.

"Two!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Oolong said.

"Three! Four!"

"What happened Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"It simple really" Saiya said.

"He improvised he knew the sun technique would have the same effect like it did on Jackie Chun so he burrowed Master Roshi sun glasses the tinted lenses allowed him to see Tien approach therefore it was easy for Goku to track Tine movements and block his assault" Yamcha said.

"Wow" Bulma said.

"My friends and I have been calling him an idiot for years but when it comes to fights Goku a genius" Saiya said.

"Thank you Master Roshi these helped" Goku said giving Roshi back his sunglasses.

"Five!"

"Your welcome and quick thinking I wish I would have thought of it" Roshi said taking them back.

"Six! Seven!"

"Look out!" Nero yelled as Tien came from the side and slammed his knee into Goku face and shattered Roshi glasses.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled as Goku landed away from Tien ready for his next attack.

"Ow! That hurt! You made my ears ringing!" Goku yelled.

"This is getting old! Give up now if you know what good for you!" Tien yelled.

"Leave him alone you big bully!" Bulma yelled.

"What happened to killing him huh! Now you want him to quit what with the change in plans all the sudden huh! You know you can't win and trying to scare him to quit!" Nero said.

"My sunglasses" Roshi said with a tear at the side of his eye as Nero snatched them.

"These suckers are beyond repair looks like you will have to get a new pair old man" Nero said.

"You may not like me but I'm not giving up for you or anybody!" Goku said.

"That right you tell him Goku!" Nero said.

"Whatever" Tien said.

"What you staring at kid? Roshi got something on his face?" Nero asked caching Krillin staring at Roshi.

"Forgive me for staring Master I've never seen you without your glasses before" Krillin said.

"What difference does it make?" Roshi asked.

"Uh none it's just your eyes look familiar as if I've seen them somewhere before" Krillin said.

"Really?" Nero said with much sarcasm in his voice.

"Uh yes I get that a lot" Roshi said looking away.

"I'm certain but where?" Krillin said.

"If you focus your attention on the match instead of my eyes you might actually learn something!" Roshi yelled.

"Yes master!" Krillin said.

"Nice save old man" Nero said.

Goku and Tien then charge at each other as Nero Shadow Saiyan eyes saw psychic energy paralyzing Goku as he search for the source as Goku got hit and he spotted Chiaotzu was the cause.

"Tien Shinhan hit's Goku with a powerful right punch!"

"Goku!" Yamcha said.

"Not fair!" Goku said.

"So what!" Tien said.

"Roshi Krillin I'll be right back" Nero said disappearing into the shadows.

"How does he do that?" Krillin asked.

"Dark Martials Arts is beyond my knowledge Krillin" Roshi said.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! This could be it! Six! Seven!"

"This whole thing to stressful! Goku stand up!" Bulma said.

'This isn't right' Yamcha thought as Goku jumped back to his feet.

"You rely too much on trick!" Goku said.

"Quit whining! Now choose! Either fight me or step out of the ring!" Tien said.

"Master what just happened to Goku?" Krillin asked.

'Something unnatural' Roshi thought.

"When you meet Tao be sure to tell him I sent you!" Tien said.

"No way I don't give up so easily!" Goku said as they both charged at each other as Goku dodged Tien kicks then Tine blocked Goku punches as they broke apart and jumped in the air.

"I don't think Goku understands our position explain it to him" Shen said unaware of the shadow behind him.

"Do it again?" Chiaotzu asked using the psychic move again to stun Goku as Tien kicked Goku.

"Incredible! Tien delivers a power kick to Goku face so forceful it's like an exploding bomb!"

"That kick was one chance in a million!" Yamcha said.

"Goku!" Oolong said.

Two Shadow Needles came out of the ground and pointed to Shen and Chiaotzu necks.

'I knew it! That old bastard is cheating!' Nero thought returning back to where Roshi and Krillin were.

"Uh oh! Looks like Goku heading for a crash landing outside of the ring! Whoa!"

"A little to the right Goku!" Krillin yelled.

'Kakarot snap out of it!' Bardock yelled as Goku eyes widen and he saw he was falling.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku said sending the blast to the ground and pushed himself back into the air.

"An outrageous recovery by Goku!"

Goku then spun down bounced of a pillar and charged at Tien again.

"Again" Shen said as Chiaotzu froze Goku again and Goku got two punches and sent hitting the ground.

'Crane your fowl stench is all over this! Have you no shame' Roshi thought.

'Your right I caught Shen making Chiaotzu use moves to stun Goku we need to do something Roshi' Nero Said threw mind link.

'That was no accident it's as if Goku was being controlled' Yamcha thought.

'Kakarot my son get up! You have to keep fighting!' Bardock yelled as Goku came to again and began pushing himself back up.

"Enough! I'm tired of your sneaky tricks!" Goku yelled.

"What tricks? I don't know what your angel is but my kicking your tail is all skill" Tien said.

"I call it cheating!" Goku said.

"I don't care all I know is that I don't use excuses to cover up failure that's your way" Tien said.

"Goku then charged at Tien again.

"And again" Shen said as Nero motioned Yamcha to look his left as Yamcha saw Chiaotzu was the cause to Goku stunning.

"Rapid Velocity Technique!" Tien yelled as he began to wail on Goku with fast strikes.

Tien then stopped as Goku hit the ground and Nero growled.

"Goku fall unconscious to the floor like a rag doll after a brutal beating by Tien!"

"Get up Goku!" Bulma said.

"He wants to but I don't think he has a choice in the matter" Yamcha said as their friends looked over where Yamcha was looking.

"What do you mean?" Saiya asked.

"Chiaotzu is using some form of mental telepathy to manipulate Goku body!" Yamcha said.

"Is that a fact!" Launch yelled.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

'My son listen you have to keeping fighting! Get up! You can't let cowards like this win threw cheap tricks! You can beat him my son I know you can!' Bardock yelled.

"Seven! Eight!"

"Was that twenty five or thirty hits I lost count I expected more of a challenge" Tien said.

"Nine!"

"Your just a predictable as my other opponents and just as weak" Tien said.

'Now!" Bardock yelled.

"Predictable!" Goku yelled kicking Tien in a surprise attack like he did Goku with a kick to the face.

"You'll regret that!" Tien growled.

"What! Chiaotzu get ready" Shen said.

"You should have stayed down" Tien said getting back up.

"Do your worse but I will never lose to a coward like you!" Goku yelled charging at Tien

"Oh really and just how am I a coward!" Tien yelled charging at Goku.

Chiaotzu then froze Goku again as Tien began punching Goku in a barrage of punches.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

"This has gone long enough!" Roshi growled.

"Alright enough is enough!" Launch yelled.

"This isn't going to be pretty" Bulma said.

Launch then swung a large hammer down towards Chiaotzu as Shen caught it as Shen flicked the hammer and sent Launch flying a crashing into a wall.

Goku then hit the ground after a powerful blow as Nero sent a image into Tien head showing what Shen had done.

"In what is becoming an all too familiar pattern Goku has fallen to the floor after a ferocious beating by Tien!"

"You cheated me!" Goku grunted.

'You see now? Your Master been cheating so you could win but do you really want to beat him with help or with your own two hands? How many other battles has Shen did this as well? Did he do this with Yamcha so you could win? How many more has your so called master helped you with?' Nero said in Tien head.

'Good Tien now finish him!' Shen said threw mind link to Tien.

"Wait I wonder" Tien said.

'Look at you best friend hand what is he doing Tien?' Nero said.

"No you have to get up Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"One! Two! Three!"

'Strike! Kill him Tien Shinhan! You must do it now!' Shen said.

'Ask Chiaotzu' Nero said.

'Chiaotzu is this you're doing?' Tien asked as he saw his friend groan, 'how dare you! This is my battle! I did not ask for or require your help! Set him free!'

"I'm sorry Tien" Chiaotzu said.

'Chiaotzu was acting on my orders since you were unable to complete yours! Every breathe that child takes is an insult to our house! Or have you forgotten your promise to avenge the murder of Tao!' Shen yelled.

'I will never forget Tao or my duty' Tien thought.

'But' Nero said as Tien looked at Goku.

'I could crush you where you lie end you right now as you ended Tao why should I dispose mercury and they merciless! You've earned this!' he thought as clouds covered the sky above them.

'Do it Tien Shinhan! Strike him down!' Shen yelled.

'Fight as a true warrior or a coward?' Nero said.

'Do it!' Shen yelled.

'But can you really beat him like this? As a coward who uses tricks?' Nero said.

"Tien Shinhan!" Shen yelled out loud.

"Leave me alone!" Tien yelled as Chiaotzu connection on Goku broke.

"Uh that was kind of weird" the WTA said as Goku got up and jumped away "what is this! Goku has recovered and bounced back on his feet!"

"It's my turn now!" Goku yelled.

"Goku stop!" Roshi yelled as Goku did.

"He must die! I am your master obey my command!" Shen yelled.

'So now you're his slave?' Nero said.

"I have done as you asked I have defeated your enemies and defended the honor of our school the success of this match is in my hands alone I do not need assistances!"

"Then prove it! Destroy him at once!" Shen yelled.

"No I won't kill Goku!" Tien yelled.

"There's that light it's growing" Nero said seeing the light finally bloom in Tien.

"Doing so would cause me to lose this match!" Tien yelled.

"Never mind the stupid match! Make no mistake you are a killer or do you forsake your destiny!" Shen yelled.

'Who is he to say what your destiny is' Nero said.

"No master my destiny is not what you have me to believe I'm no killer' Tien said.

'That's right Tien you're destined for great things just follow your heart and it will lead you to your true destiny' Nero said.

"You weak coward! Insolent fool! You have allowed the senile Turtle Hermit to warp your mind!" Shen yelled.

"Don't talk to Tien that way you jerk! He's not a coward if anyone here is a coward it's you!" Saiya yelled.

"Uh excuse me but I can't allow you to disrupt the fight" the WTA said.

"I'm speaking! I made you Tien!" Shen yelled.

'No he didn't! He pulled you off the road you were destined to walk now here is your chance to get back on that road!' Nero said.

"All that you are has sprung from my generous hand and now you insubordination has clenched them into fists! Now you will pay! Chiaotzu paralyze them both!" Shen yelled.

'See he plans to kill you a true master would never wish to bring harm to his student!' Nero said.

"Chiaotzu!"

"I'm sorry Master I will do anything you ask of me but I cannot hurt Tien Shinhan" Chiaotzu said.

"Come here!" Shen yelled grabbing Chiaotzu by the shirt and held him off the ground, "you dare defy me! So the descent spread throughout the ranks you too can share in Tien fate!"

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled.

"Get back!" Roshi yelled.

"Shadow Needle!" Nero yelled shooting out a fast moving Shadow Needle and stabbed Shen hand and made him drop Chiaotzu as he cried out in pain, "Roshi now!"

"Ha!" Roshi yelled blasting a Kamehameha at Shen as it shot Shen into the sky.

"Master Shen" Tien said.

"Don't worry about him that bird will be sore for a while but he won't parish" Roshi said.

"What are you two doing?" Nero said smiling.

"There will be plenty of time to discuss all this later let's get back to the fight!" Roshi said.

"Sorry I guess I was wrong about you cheating" Goku said.

'Tien that boy has a big part in the road you're destined to walk do you still want him dead?' Nero asked.

"For once I'm at a loss for words I have no explanation for what you just saw let's just hope Master Shen don't land on anyone important uh just kidding folks" the WTA said.

"I have forsaken my master all that is left for me now is this fight, let me make one thing clear this isn't about the rivalry between our schools or revenge I fight for one purpose only to win! Never again will I be lead astray from my goal!" Tien said.

"I'm glad! Let's get this match back on track!" Goku said.

"What that all about?" Krillin asked the smiling Roshi and Nero.

"I will win! No matter how long and no matter what measures I have to take!" Tien said.

"Okay let's go!" Goku said.

"Whoa uh believe it or not it looks like the fight has resumed!" the WTA said as Goku and Tien charged at each other as Tien got several kicks to the face then got several punches and kicks as Goku sent Tien sliding on the ring.

"An unbelievable counterattack by Goku it looks like Tien the one eating floor this time! One! Two! Three" the WTA said as Tien got off the floor, "Tien recovered quickly and it looks like he's not to trilled with his opponent!"

"What's wrong? How come you're not fighting back? You didn't even throw a single punch" Goku said.

"I've paid my debt" Tien said.

"What?" Goku said.

"Chiaotzu interference gave me an unfair advantage now were even" Tien said.

'Spoken like a true warrior Tien in all fairness I'd say you're both even now' Nero said.

"But why would?" Goku said.

"He gave you a free shot Goku so don't expect another" Nero said.

"A noble gesturer" Roshi said.

"Savor this moment because on my next attack I will fight full strength and you will go down" Tien said.

"Come on Tien I know you can do it let him have it!" Chiaotzu said.

Tien then grunted as he spread out his arms and began grunting as everyone watched in curiosity.

"Tien is attempting a difficult stunt I don't know what it is but it's defiantly difficult!"

"He is going to stop growing eventual right?" Oolong asked as Tien muscles expanded.

"Not sure" Saiya said.

"Yeah the Four Witches Technique! This is going to be great!" Chiaotzu said.

"That technique!" Saiya said as they saw something under his skin in his back trying to get out as everyone eyes widen as the two lumps became two extra hands.

"Oh big trouble!" Yamcha said.

"Big big arms!" Krillin said.

"Wow" Nero said.

"Oh my" Roshi said.

"As impossible as it may seem ladies and gentlemen what you are witnessing is not an illusion! Yes! Tien Shinhan has four arms!" the WTA said.

"You ready?" Tien asked.

"I guess so I've never fought four arms" Goku said.

"Don't worry this won't take long!" Tien said charging at Goku as Goku blocked his chops to the side of his head the other two arms then came together and bashed Goku on the head knocking him to the ground as Goku quickly jumped away from a punch.

"Ow!" Goku said rubbing his head.

"Goku focus!" Nero said as Goku began trying to block the four arm throwing punches at him.

"It's like having to fight two enemies" Roshi said.

"I wonder when they will wear off because this is a technique and most do have a time limit" Nero said.

With one punch Goku went sliding and almost out of the ring as he kept in and Tien charged at him again as Goku jumped up in the air and went for an air kick as he came down and Tien caught all both his arms and legs as Tien then brought Goku gut down on his head.

"It's all downhill from here" Tien said hitting Goku gut again as Goku vision blurred out as Tien kept hitting his gut.

'Kakarot use your head! What do you have that he does not have a hold of!' Bardock said as Goku smiled and laughed as his tail smacked Tien in the face.

"You have my arms and legs but you forgot about my tail" Goku said as he began repeatedly smacking Tien in the face with his tail as Tien tossed him and Goku landed on his feet on the ring.

"Using his tail Goku has forced Tien to let go a bold move!"

"You! Your tail packs quite a sting" Tien said.

"I can't beat four arms so I'll try eight!" Goku said.

"He can't do that can he?" Krillin asked.

"That the thing about us monkey tails we can learn a technique after experiencing it from another the first time and watching how they performed it" Nero said.

"Tada!" Goku said making eight arms appear.

"Am I dreaming?" Turtle asked.

"If you see eight arms then you're not dreaming" Bulma said.

"Stay with me folks we now have two opponents in the ring with twelve arms between them!"

"Is anyone else as disturbed about this as I am?" Krillin asked.

"Nope you get used to it" Nero said as Goku charged at Tien with punches as Tien tried to block all the attacks till he got a punch across the face a punch to the gut then kicked into the air as the Goku other arms vanished and Tien landed and they charged at each other again then clashed with a bright gold light.

"What an awesome clash!" when the light died down they saw Goku had made a kick to Tien gut and Tien an elbow to Goku face as they both fell over, "both opponents have collapsed!"

"Goku no! Wake up!" Krillin yelled.

"Quit lounging around!" Launch yelled.

"Uh okay one! Two!"

'This scene look eerily familiar' Roshi thought.

"Three! Four and five! Six!"

"Get up hurry!" Puar said.

"What's wrong with you!" Launch yelled beating on poor Oolong.

"Get up Goku!" Saiya said.

"Seven! It's getting close! Eight!"

"Here we go again" Nero said as Goku and Tien began to get off the floor.

"Yeah!" Krillin said.

"With only one count despair both sides have risen to their feet the match will continue!"

"Cheer all you want this pig nose is off limit!" Oolong said as Launch hit him in the head instead.

"You look tired" Tien said.

"I'm feeling great" Goku said.

"And resume!" the WTA said.

"They look rough and tired" Roshi said.

"They're both tired at this rate one powerful blow to either one of them will knock them out for sure" Nero said.

Tien then charged at Goku and Goku rolled under Tien legs then sent a kick to the back of Tien leg making his collapse as Goku grabbed both is leg.

"Goku has executed a successful pinching and now has Tien Shinhan sub do by his ankles!"

Tien other two arms then came behind Goku and grabbed his neck locking him in a pin as well.

"Tien gains leverage in this intense standoff! Who will be able to hold out the longest!"

"Let go!" Bulma said.

"That's it just hold your breath!" Launch yelled hitting the helmet on Oolong head.

"I suggest you let go unless you want to suffocate!" Tien said.

"I'm okay!" Goku said.

Tien then yelled out as his other two arms released Goku, "Tien just gave up how come?" Krillin said.

"Perhaps he realizes the fertility of their struggle or maybe it was the pain" Roshi said.

"Or the pain caused his time limit of his four arm technique to wear off" Nero said.

"Could you tell the audience who you feel?" the WTA asked.

"My legs are being pulled from their sockets! How do you think I feel!" Tien yelled.

"I can help Tien" Chiaotzu said.

"No Chiaotzu! I told you no interference!" Tien yelled.

"Okay" Chiaotzu said.

Tien then began Grunting as he began lifting his upper body then launched Goku with his legs into the wall breaking the other hole next to Nero Roshi and Krillin.

"No Goku!" Krillin said as Roshi stopped him.

"Krillin" he said shaking his head.

"We can't interfere is Chiaotzu can't near can we" Nero said.

"Yes sir" Krillin said.

"Tien has escaped Goku snare and buried him opponent in a pile of rubble!"

Goku then pushed the rock on top of him and stood out of the rubble as he walked back into the ring.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

"You're strong" Goku said.

"That obvious, thanks for the stretch I'm feeling much better if you get tired of losing you'd make a great chiropractor" Tien said.

"What a chiropractor?" Goku asked.

"Idiot" Nero said shaking his head.

"You were born to fail the same as all those who come before you I cannot be defeated ever!" Tien said.

"Why?" Goku asked.

"I no longer wish to kill you when the time comes avoid it!" Tien said.

"Huh?"

'Someone should have told him that years from now' Nero thought.

"What's he talking about Master?" Krillin asked.

"He couldn't" Roshi said.

"The Tri-Beam Cannon! No Tien don't!" Chiaotzu yelled.

"It's madness! No Tien Shinhan you must not do this!" Roshi yelled.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"No that boy is going too far this time" Roshi said.

"What going too far master?" Krillin asked.

"The Tri-Beam Cannon a terrible technique with such devastating power it rivals even the Kamehameha Wave to wield its lethal force is to flirt with annihilation for all of its advantages it demands a mighty toll leaving its master exhausted to the point of death, even if you survive your life is shortened with each use" Roshi said.

'Please stop this Tien' Chiaotzu said threw mind link.

'I know what I'm doing Chiaotzu no need to worry I won't deplete on my energy' Tien said.

Tien then began to float in the air "incredible! Tien Shinhan is levitating! Kid don't try this at home!"

"Tien think this threw!" Roshi yelled.

"This amazing move my Tien Shinhan is unprecedented! Don't panic ladies and gentlemen but if you haven't already I'd advise you to duck!"

"Goku you cannot escape!" Tien said.

"No problem I don't plan to go anywhere!" Goku said.

"This is no time to be stubborn! Goku you have to get out of the ring!" Roshi yelled.

"Be careful Tien!" Chiaotzu said.

"I'm glad I got a shell" Turtle said.

"I hope you got room in there for two" Oolong said.

"But master why would Tien Shinhan use a technique that can destroy his own life? Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of winning?" Krillin said.

"I don't know what you're planning to do but get on with it I can take it!" Goku said.

"Ambition seldom gives way to reason my boy, Tien will gladly forfeit his life for honor" Roshi said.

"That's crazy!" Krillin said.

"So long!" Tien said as he put both his heads together then began yelling as they glowed then pulled them apart making them glow with blue blots of electricity.

"His hands are starting to glow" Krillin said.

"He's drawing the power of his life force into them!" Roshi said.

"That doesn't look good" Goku said.

"Focus, the platform" Tien said bring his hands together making a triangle and focusing his attack on the ring.

'I have to use enough force to wipe him out but if I use too much energy it's all over this has to be perfect!' he thought.

"Tri-Beam! Cannon!" he yelled as they sky filled with a bright flashing gold light.

"Goku! Move!" Roshi yelled

"Look out!" Yamcha yelled.

The blast then came down on the ring as powerful winds blew in all directions.

"Whoa did not see that coming" Saiya said lying on the ground with Ally on him.

"Yeah me neither" Ally said.

"Are you alright?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

"Oh what happened?" Krillin asked getting off the ground as Nero removed the Shadow Screen from his eyes as Krillin screamed, "where the platform!" he yelled as everyone saw nothing but a giant hole in the ground was left where the platform was.

"Ladies and gentlemen please remain calm everything is under control the fight will continue assuming we find the stage!" the WTA said.

"I was wrong to judge my wave against this there's no comparisons" Roshi said.

"If this stage is gone what about Goku?" Krillin asked looking around, "Goku! Goku where are you!"

"I hate to be the pastramis but I don't see how anyone could have survived that" Oolong said.

"He's gone!" Krillin said as he noticed Nero looking in the sky.

"Hold on he's not dead I can sense it" Roshi said.

"Are you sure where?" Krillin asked.

"Open your senses Krillin and you'll be able to lock on him" Nero said.

'Wait a minute if he not below then that means' Chiaotzu said looking up.

"He's up!" Tien said.

Far up in the sky Goku was indeed in the air with a few hole in his gi but alive.

"I was right it looks like they both made it" Chiaotzu said.

"But Tien wasted lot of energy on that attack which mean Goku now has an advantage" Saiya said.

"Yes! Yes it's true! Both Goku and Tien have survived the Tri-Beam Cannon! It's a miracle that Goku had time to get free from the blast!"

Tien then flew up towards Goku as he floated away from Goku.

"You made it you must have set the record for speed jumping to avoid such destruction" Tien said.

"Powerful technique, there's no way I would have been prepared to dodge if you hadn't warn me, thank you" Goku said.

"Like I said before I didn't want to kill you just knock you out of bound as you plainly see I was quite successful there's no way you'll win nothing to do now but fall and since there is no longer a stage to land on whoever touches down first will lose it's a simple and perfect as that, lucky for me I just happen to know sky dancing I could stay up here for hours" Tien said.

IIIIII

"Tien little scheme worked" Roshi said.

"Then it's over Goku will lose" Krillin said.

"Not unless Goku learns to fly in a few minutes which is not likely" Nero said.

"You haven't won yet I still have one option! With all my energy focused there is no telling what I might do!" Goku said.

"I think the thin air as effected your brain you're defenseless up here and you know it!" Tien said.

"That last technique took a lot out of you I guess were even! Ready! Ka-Me!" Goku said.

"Your joking! Don't you ever get tired of that?" Tien asked.

(A.N. No! I want to see who can list the number of Kamehameha Waves Goku used from learning it to adult hood and childhood back again)

"Wait a minute it looks like Goku is preparing to use his Kamehameha wave!" the WTA said.

"You can't be serious that's your last effort the Kamehameha Wave won't do you any good not at this altitude!" Tien said laughing as Goku growled.

IIIII

"Bad move Goku there's no guarantee it will work" Roshi said.

"But Master you always said Goku was extraordinary maybe he can do something special" Krillin said.

"No no this has nothing to do with Goku ability it just a simple fact that wave is useless against Tien" Roshi said.

"No, but then, it's impossible Goku lost" Krillin said.

"Not until his feet touches something" Nero said.

IIIIII

"Ha-Me!"

"Give it up your beaten" Tien said as Goku formed the blue kai ball and turned around from Tien, "don't do it!"

IIIIII

"He's about to shoot!" Roshi said.

"But not at Tien" Nero said.

IIIIII

"Ha!" Goku yelled blasting himself at Tien, "I maybe slower in the air but so are you!"

IIIIII

"He's crazy!" Roshi yelled.

"Nope not crazy he's just Goku" Nero said smiling.

IIIIIII

"What are you doing!" Tien yelled as Goku slammed his head into Tien chest

IIIIII

"Ouch" Oolong said.

"That's it!" Roshi said.

"Nice on!" Nero said as people cheered.

"Goku has used to Kamehameha Wave to propel himself like a rocket directly at Tien Shinhan!" the WTA said.

"That was a perfect hit I think Tien Unconscious that means Goku will win!" Krillin said.

"Not so fast it's not over until they touch ground" Roshi said.

"Goku efforts may have been in vain! Both opponents are falling fast there's no telling which of them will hit the ground first!"

IIIIII

"I must have used all my energy on that last wave I can hardly move a muscle" Goku said.

"If you'll excuse me" the WTA said throwing a capsule and making a mini airplane formed and hopped to where Goku and Tien were falling.

"Now we have to listen" Nero said.

"They're both falling neck and neck at this point it to earl to tell who will hit first little Goku seems to be at a disadvantage!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku said only making a fart blast that was the size of a light bulb and only moved one inch.

"Despite Lack of energy Goku has managed another Kamehameha Wave though only creating a spark it slowed his descent considerably!"

"Goku and Tien were falling into a city as Tien flew past a car but Goku got hit by it and hit the ground before Tien as he hit the ground seconds after Goku.

"It's over folks! I'm hovering above the city streets where both opponents have finally landed in what can only be described as bad timing Goku lost his advantage when he collided with a delivery truck sending him bouncing to the pavement in a split second before Tien!"

Nero then used as Shadow Gate to appear at the scene as he looked down at Goku face first in the road.

"Poor kid" Nero said.

"Our new tournament champion is Tien Shinhan! Once again we have an official winner the champion of the twenty second world martial arts tournament is Tien Shinhan! Let catch up with our champion and get his reaction!"

"Uh Tien seems a bit frozen" Nero said waving his hand in front of Tien face and walked over to Goku.

"While Tien collects his thoughts lets here from Goku on his incredible uh loss" the WTA said as Nero shook Goku.

"Kid you awake?" Nero asked.

"Well we'll get reactions from our winner and loser soon uh maybe I hope"

"Ugh!" Goku grunted.

"Just rest up kid you did great! Best fight I've seen in years trust me!" Nero said.

"You look awful" Krillin said joining them.

"Krillin" Goku said as Nero noticed the stampede of the arena people running their way.

"Hey Tien you okay?" Nero asked.

"Define okay" Tien grunted as the people were upon them surrounding them praising the winner and congratulating Goku on his loss as Tien spotted Roshi and Nero.

'That's right all this noise is for you you've won, I know cheering is a relatively new response to you especially since your used to hearing screams but you'll get threw it adulation has a funny way of growing on you, so how does it feel to win? The right way, you should be proud of yourself I am but be warned this new turn may bring with it unexpected consequences, people may actually like you, enjoy' Roshi said threw mind link.

'He's right I like you and proud to call you friend Tien, congratulations winner I am impressed' Nero said.

"Master I..." Tien said as Nero growled.

"Hey! Take it easy on him he did survive a crash!" Nero said as they saw Goku being throw in the air repeatedly by his fans as Tien was lifted onto a large man shoulder.

Nero then saw Tien smile as he chuckled and floated off the ground to keep an eye on Goku and caught him as he was thrown in the air and put him on his shoulders and and remember doing this once.

'I can see the fight big brother!' Kid Kento said from Nero memories.

'Who winning?' Nero past self said.

'Can't tell' Kid Kento said as present Kento smiled and floated him and Goku over to Tien as Yamcha was the first to start the applause as Nero glared at Goku and Tien.

"Well? No big ego winners or sore losers here shake on it!" Nero said.

Goku then smiled as Tien did as Nero chuckled.

"Okay that works" Nero said.

IIIIIII

Later that day everyone either went home or stayed as the tournament came to an end with the sun going down, "see you in three years everybody and don't forget to bring your sunglasses!" the WTA said.

Goku was drinking from a water pump as Nero pumped it for Goku.

"That was a marvelous tournament full of some thrilling fights I'm going to miss it very much" Roshi said.

"The finale was close it was just bad luck Goku if only you hadn't been hit by that truck" Krillin said.

"Aw that's okay I sure had fun" Goku said.

"And that's what's important here" Nero said as Goku wiped his face and his gi began to tear.

"You go through clothes almost as fast as meals don't worry you can wear mine" Krillin said.

"Oh hey Tien" Nero said as Goku looked over to Tien.

"Goku listen I've been thinking about it and there's something I want you to have" Tien said reaching into his pocket and pulled out an envelope and hadn't it to Goku.

"Tien that's your prize money isn't it?" Krillin asked getting dressed in the blue suite he arrived in on day one.

"Look it's no big deal I just think that should take half we both know if you hadn't hit that truck you would have won you are stronger" Tien said as Goku put on his gi shirt.

"No thanks I appreciate the offer but I wouldn't know what to spend it on anyway" Goku said.

"Yeah but..." Tien said.

"Tien it's true luck helped you win today but you shouldn't let that discount your achievement in fact luck and strength go hand in hand" Roshi said.

"And I learned a lot from our fight" Goku said.

"There you are!" Bulma said as she and the others found Goku and the other fighters.

"Greta match now let's go home" Oolong said.

"I think something should be said right Yamcha? Tien?" Saiya said as Yamcha used his crutches to get over to Tien.

"You fought well, really" Yamcha said.

"Uh thank you, sorry about your leg I've did a lot of terrible things" Tien said.

"No big deal bones heal just like everything else but at the next tournament I expect a rematch got it?" Yamcha said tapping Tien chest.

"Of course" Tien said.

"What will you do until then? Three years is a long time, where will you go? Your more than welcomed to stay with me though you will have to put up with Launch cooking" Roshi asked.

"I heard that!" Launch yelled as Ally caught a blush on Launch face, "I know you like me Tien!"

"Oh!" Bulma said.

"Oh my" Ally said.

"If you come to Roshi island I'll be sure and take care of you for good" Launch said surprising everyone.

"Ahhhhh!" Ally said.

"I appreciate the offer, unfortunately even though Chiaotzu and I went against Master Shen we were still members of his school I don't think were allowed to switch, we'll find a home somewhere" Tien said.

"As you wish" Roshi said.

"Wait if you come I promise not to cook!" Launch said suspiring everyone again.

"Tempting but he's made up his mind Launch, well anyway why don't we take advantage of the local cuisine and celebrate your victory with a feast!" Roshi said.

"Sounds great!" everyone said.

"One condition you allow me to treat" Tien said as Krillin laughed.

"Looks like you found a way to spend half that zenie after all" Krillin said.

"Hey Launch sneak a seat next to Tien when we get there" Ally whispered.

"Good idea!" Launch said.

Later that day they all got off the bus and entered the restaurant as Goku stopped at the entrance.

"Wait!" Goku said.

"What the matter?" Turtle asked.

"I forgot my grandpa dragon ball and Power Pole! I left them both back at the stadium! I'll be right back" Goku said.

"No stay here and have fun I'll go get them for you I know where they're at" Krillin said as Goku stomach growled.

"I should go I'm the one who forgot them" Goku said.

"Don't be silly" Krillin said running off.

"Thanks Krillin!" Goku said.

"I'll be right back!" Krillin said.

"Okay!" Goku said.

Nero then sensed something evil enter the area as he noticed Goku sensed it to.

"Wait Krillin!" Goku said.

"What is it?" Krillin called.

"Uh see you soon, good luck" Goku said as their friends laughed.

"Save some for me!" Krillin called running down the street.

"No promises!" Saiya said.

IIIIIIII

"It would seem this brat more stronger than we anticipated that why we're giving you an assistant King Piccolo" Hood said.

"I don't need an assistant!" King Piccolo yelled.

"Oh but you will you job is to carry out the Time Breakers plans and collect the Saiyans DNA this particular Namek were sending with you is in fact like his father before him the last Legendary Super Namek in existences" Hood said.

"What!" Piccolo said.

"He is Lord Slug only child his powers go beyond anything any Super Namek powers have seen because he possess them all making his a very lethal warrior King Piccolo I'd like you to meet Sledge" Hood said as a Namek around the teen age emerged from the shadows in Time Breakers armor.

"Sledge job is to collect the Shadow Saiyan Nero blood and to kill the traitor Ally so he will stay out of your way King Piccolo and follow your wishes right Sledge?" Hood said.

"Of course sir" Sledge said.

IIIIIIII

"I'm starving!" Bulma said as the food laid across the table but as a curtsey no one eat waiting for Krillin.

"I'm starving!" Puar said.

"Even the pork looks tasty!" Oolong said.

"All those in favor say dig in!" Roshi said.

"Dig in! Dig in!" they all said as everyone but Nero and Goku eat.

"Goku is there something wrong with your food?" Turtle asked from his mini table on the floor.

I'm not hungry I'll wait for Krillin" Goku said as Saiya and Nero spit-take their water they were drinking.

"Not hungry!" Saiya said.

"He probably got distracted and lose track of time, eat Goku" Bulma said.

Goku and Nero then sensed a large number of dark presences in the area.

"What's wrong with you?" Tien asked as Bardock powers unknowing hit Goku showing him Krillin was in danger as he heard Krillin yell out his name.

"Krillin!" Nero yelled jumping from the table and running outside with Goku.

"What's up!" Bulma asked.

"Saiya Time Breakers and a powerful one!" Nero yelled.

"What!" Saiya yelled running after them.

"Saiya wait!" Ally said running after them.

Goku and Nero then ran through the gates of the tournament as they ran into the fighter room as Goku screamed to see both the WTA and Krillin lying on the floor.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled running to him and Nero checked the WTA.

"Are you okay?" Nero asked the WTA as he groaned.

"No no! Krillin I'm here!" Goku said shaking the dead Krillin.

"It was a monster it took a little ball and a list of names from the tournament it got away! There was another, a green guy who question Krillin about your whereabouts Nero" the WTA said.

"Krillin!" Goku said as Nero touch Goku shoulder and shook his head, "he's gone, he's gone! It should have been me! Please don't go!"

"Was one of them wearing an X symbol like this?" Nero asked the WTA showing him the Time Breakers symbol.

"Yes that was the green guy he had attena coming out of his head andno hair" the WTA said.

'A Namekian working with the Time Breakers! Looks like since Ally no longer working for them they sent in this guy but how strong is he?' Nero thought as he closed Krillin eyes 'so sorry kid we'll fix this!'

A.N. A New Super Namekian has joined the Time Breakers but is he as powerful as Hood claims and who is Krillin killer? Find out soon in the next chapter and please review!


	42. Enters King Piccolo

Chapter Forty-One: Enters King Piccolo

"Nero Goku!" Saiya yelled entering the room with the others to see Goku over Krillin dead body as Nero growled and punch a hole in the nearest wall.

"What happened guys?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh no!" Oolong said.

"Impossible!" Roshi said.

"A Time Breaker agent and some monster was here! They took the dragon ball and a list of names in the tournament and they-!" Nero yelled unable to say it.

"Poor Krillin he dead" Goku said as shock hit everyone in the room.

"It can't be, true it can't!" Yamcha said.

"Easy" Tien said to the WTA.

"It was a monster! A hideous monster they took a strange ball covered in stars and a list of the martial arts society!" the WTA said.

"A dragon ball and names?" Yamcha said.

"Looks like were all targets now" Saiya said.

"A monster?" Roshi said.

"Krillin he tried to stop the beast but it was too strong that boy fought with everything he had and that green guy he just watched!" the WTA said as Nero saw Goku shaking with tears escaping his eyes.

"Krillin he's gone" Bulma said with tears of her own.

"He didn't deserve this!" Goku yelled picking up his Power Pole, "Bulma do you have the dragon radar?"

"Yes" Bulma said.

"Goku wait!" Roshi said as Bulma handed him the radar.

"Ally Saiya stay here if they show up you're the only defense against the Time Breakers here I'm going with Goku" Nero said.

"Come back here! Stop! That's an order!" Roshi yelled.

"Goku wait!" Nero yelled chasing after Goku outside of the room as they ran down the road and jumped over cliff into a village as Goku checked the radar.

"There are two near here which one?" Goku said.

"Goku please just listen to me for a second" Nero said.

"I have to guess I hope I pick the right one!" Goku said.

"Goku I know your upset but going after an enemy blindly is risky too!" Nero said running after Goku.

IIIIII

"Impetuous, that thing was strong enough to kill Krillin and Goku running off right after a big match he won't have the energy to defeat it!" Roshi said.

"But Nero does if a Time Breaker behind this I know Nero can handle this" Saiya said.

"He was a brave solider" Tien said with Krillin in his arms.

"No fair" Puar said.

"Oh the poor kid" Ally said.

"Who could be so cruel?" Chiaotzu said.

"I found this piece of paper lying on the ground do you think it has anything to do with it?" Oolong asked handing it to Bulma.

"It's the word 'Devil' and circled" Bulma said.

"Devil that sound creepy" Oolong said.

Shook then hit Roshi as he dropped his cane, "lets me see!" Roshi said snatching the paper.

"Someone you know old man?" Saiya said.

"No! It's impossible! It can't be true!" Roshi said.

"What the matter?" Bulma asked.

"Master what does that mean?" Yamcha asked.

"This is...this is the crest of King Piccolo" Roshi said.

"King Piccolo?" Yamcha, Bulma and Oolong said not knowing who that was.

"Piccolo? Someone actually admits to having that name?" Launch said.

"I've heard that name it's a legendary creature who is said to have thrown the world into debts of terror ages ago" Tien said.

"It's true his name may sound funny but I can assure you there is nothing humorous about that savage beast with him came darkness and chaos his minions of terror wreaked havoc across the land destroying all in their path indoctrinate furry, no one knew what they wanted or why they had come but they were here laughing as our world crumbled around them Piccolo and his army destroyed one city after another with little opposition except for one temple it was in this secluded sanctuary the beast faced a meager but determined school of martial artists as the horde invaded the temple the young fighters banded together for a final assault though hopelessly out numbered they were united and with their combined strength they offered a formidable defense many demons fell that day and alongside them even more great men when the battle was over only two of the warriors were left standing myself and Crane Hermit, unfortunately the skirmish barely made a dent in Piccolo forces, desperate and out of time we concentrated our remaining energy into a shield that absorbed the enemy fire and with a breath of luck reflected it back at them, one bright light that's all I remember but somehow it worked the horde was vanquished it was finally over or so we thought apparently the monsters were just an opening act for King Piccolo himself we barely got a glimpse of his ugly mug before he dismissed us with a wave of his hand, against his might we were ragged dolls caught in a storm, Shen and I were young and in our prime we gave everything we had and still King Piccolo prevailed all those lives lost and we didn't even make a scratch on him he was immune to everyone even Mutaito" Roshi said.

"Who Mutaito?" Bulma asked.

"He was my Master" Roshi said.

"King Piccolo what a monster" Saiya said.

"Thanks to a strong immune system and my extraordinary bedside manner Master Mutaito made a full recovery, however exterior wounds tend to heal much faster than those we keep in side for my master the shame of being dishonored in front of his students and the loss of the ones he couldn't protect was more than he can bare, unwilling it continue his teaching he left hoping time can mend what his heart could not"

"Oh that's so sad" Ally said.

IIIIII

Goku was running threw a jungle with Nero chasing him as Nero got sick of trying to get through to Goku with words.

"Never should have happened! Not to him! Not to Krillin! You'll pay for this! Do you hear me! You're going to pay!" Goku yelled as Nero Shadow Tentacle tripped him.

"I've heard enough!" Nero yelled giving Goku a smack, "listen to me! I'm upset about this as you are but what you doing is going of the path you're following! Look I will follow you all the way Goku but not if that path will lead you to anger and hate trust me I was on that road once before and seen what happens now I will follow you into this fight but don't become something you're not" Nero said.

"But he" Goku said about to cry as Nero hugged him into his chest.

"I know it hurts Goku but we can get through this together" Nero said letting Goku cry into his shirt.

'Just like when mother died I did the same exact thing for Kento, let him shed tears while I was his support, I always had to be strong for Kento and stop shedding tears right after Kento was born and father abandon us I hate father guts for leaving us but I hated him more because mother died of a broken heart she loved father and he just used her to gain heirs to carry out his legacy! I promised that I'd always protect Kento but now it seems I'm protecting my own uncle' Nero thought.

IIIIIII

"Strange picturing you and the Crane Hermit as friends what you went through I had no idea" Yamcha said.

"Neither did I Crane Hermit never spoke of his past not to us" Tien said.

"Yeah" Chiaotzu said.

"Something changed in Shen that day I could see it in his eyes it was as if goodness itself had betrayed him, whether it was our master leaving or just the luring power of evil who knows he snapped the man I knew, my friend was gone another casualty" Roshi said.

"Gee that's too bad, so what happened next? How did you defeat King Piccolo?" Oolong said.

"I didn't King Piccolo continued his rampage covering the land in a sea of fire and ash, unable to defeat him I fled" Roshi said.

"You ran! I would have stood my ground" Oolong said.

"Obviously you never fought a titan! If flesh and blood was as strong as pride we would all be invincible!" Roshi yelled.

"Anyway go on Roshi" Saiya said.

"Unfortunately I found refuge in the mountains where I continued my training as best I could but as the years passed I lost hope and began to feel the weight of my solitude then one day that hope returned, my mentor had spent his time away strengthening his abilities and in search of a means to defeat King Piccolo which he had finally discovered, the Evil Containment Wave had successfully trapped King Piccolo the electronic jar my master had acquired was pacifically designed to hold and contain evil, Piccolo fate was sealed but at a heavy price having used up all of his energy Master Mutaito could not endure the effects of the battle he gave his life to save others and in doing so regained his honor as for Piccolo I obeyed my masters last command and threw the jar into the sea no one has ever seen or heard from King Piccolo since until today" Roshi said.

"Oh no! What if Crane Hermit had found it and opened it again!" Chiaotzu said.

"No Shen more than anyone understands the danger or releasing King Piccolo from his prison" Roshi said.

"But master the note on the description of the monster suggest it could be one of Piccolo minions" Yamcha said.

"And the green man with him could in fact be Piccolo himself but from the description I got it's a Time Breaker possibly Piccolo son" Saiya said

"Where did you say those mountains were?" Oolong asked.

'If your right Goku and Nero are in grave danger' Roshi thought.

IIIIII

Goku ran out of the bushes of the jungle and nearly fell off a cliff down into a deep valley as Nero pulled him back.

"Now what?" Goku said.

"There's more than one way to get across! Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Shadow Nimbus come to me!" Nero yelled as the two cloud came down spinning around each other as Goku and Nero jumped off the cliff and landed on their Nimbus clouds.

"There you are!" Goku said reading the radar as they flew out of the rocky canyon and into the sky, "faster Nimbus he straight ahead of us!"

"You too Shadow we can't let Goku go on ahead!" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"What will we do if the monsters come back!" Puar said.

"This is horrible!" Turtles said.

"Even if King Piccolo is responsible there's a chance Goku won't be able to find him" Tien said.

"Don't bet on it pal that's why he took Bulma dragon radar" Launch said.

"What's he after? I understand taking the dragon ball but why steal a member list of the martial arts society?" Roshi said.

"Wait a minute! What all this talk about dragons? Radars? Balls? What's this got to do with anything?" Tien asked.

"Okay the dragon balls are seven small gold balls with a number of stars on them and when you bring them together a single wish can be made, Bulma made a radar to find them so Goku going after the ball that was stolen and with that he'll find Krillin killer" Saiya said.

"Goku what are you getting yourself into?" Roshi said.

Somewhere in a massive ship King Piccolo sat on a bone throne as he tapped the skull on his arm rest, "seven for one wish I like the sound of that" Piccolo said as Pilaf and his gang stood in front of him.

"It is marvelous born leaders like us only need one wish to rule the world" Pilaf said as Piccolo laughed and coughed because of his age for being stuck inside the box for so long.

"I don't need magic balls to rule this Earth it has fallen at my feet once before" Piccolo said.

"Then what do you want?" Shu asked.

"he greatest prize of all eternal youth, just think with eternal youth I can master time itself, why would I want to rule this planet for a lifetime when I can rule it for all time" Piccolo said.

"Yes I agree, by the way there's something I'd like to run past you if you recall it was I who plucked you from the cold sea and saved you from that jar and brought you here to my Ariel palace to recuperate in lavish style, did you get those grape I sent you? And even briefed you on the dragon balls remember?" Pilaf said.

"Get to the point Pilaf!" Piccolo growled.

"I know you have a busy seclude but Lord Piccolo when the world does fall under your eternal control"

"Yes?"

"Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind that I keep say half of it?" Pilaf said as Piccolo glared at him, "wait I don't need that much space! A third of the world will do me just fine! I'm you guys right who told you about the tournament!" he said as Piccolo growled, "did I say a third! I meant a quarter! I'm horrible with fractions! Anything a country you don't want I know of some swamp land!"

"I'll think about" Piccolo said.

"Could you throw in some furnishing and landscaping to raise property value?"

"Pilaf where is Tambourine?" Piccolo asked.

"Uh Mai!" Pilaf said.

"Yes!" Mai said hitting a button as a globe came down from the roof showing where the dragon balls are, "sensors indicate that he's heading this way sir"

"Here he comes" Pilaf said as another younger Namek appeared in the room.

"It would seem Tambourine got it from here I got the descriptions I need so for now I'll wait for the monkey tail brats to come to me" Sledge said.

"Wait until you see a dragon ball up close they're so nice and shiny what I can't figure out is why you want a list of marital arts society I'm telling you those people are dull" Pilaf said as Piccolo growled.

"Martial artists!" he growled.

"My lord?" Sledge said as Piccolo eyes glowed and Piccolo pink prison exploded.

"The world's strongest fighters are on that list they will all be destroyed all of them! Even the Time Force heroes the Time Breakers spoke of!" Piccolo growled.

"No fighters here" Piaf said cowering in fear with his gang in a shaking huddle.

"Leave the Time Force for me to handle my lord you just let you children and Rejects handle the list speaking of which I sense on close by" Sledge said disappearing.

IIIIIII

"That's it!" Roshi yelled.

"You don't have to yell were right here!" Oolong yelled.

"I figured it out I know who killed Krillin and why they took that list" Roshi said.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"It was King Piccolo somehow he escaped knowing it was a fighter who used the evil containment wave to trap him he stole the list to learn of his enemies" Roshi said.

"I get it with a phonebook of his enemies he can easily track them down" Yamcha said.

"So he guards against the wave by killing those that use it!" Tien said.

"Exactly!" Roshi said.

"But he won't find my friends that easily trust me but that means Ally Nero and I are his targets as well" Saiya said.

'If only there was a way to warn Goku and Nero before it's too late' Roshi thought.

IIIIII

"Ah ha gotcha!" Goku said.

"There that must be him!" Nero said as they saw a green creature with wings flying ahead of them.

"Now you're going to pay!" Goku said flying ahead.

"Goku no!" Nero said.

A.N. Please Review.


	43. Tambourine Attacks!

Chapter Forty-Two: Tambourine Attacks!

"Goku no!" Nero yelled as Goku took off ahead of him.

"Stop!" Goku yelled getting Tambourine attention, "hey you stop!"

Tambourine then slowed down as Goku floated next to him growling .

"A child? Explain" Tambourine said.

Goku then looked at the dragon ball Tambourine held in one hand and the list of fighters and their pictures in the other.

"It was you! You killed my friend!" Goku yelled.

"Your point?" Tambourine said as Nero saw Goku tail fur flare as Goku growled.

'Shit! He's beyond reasoning now, Goku in Saiyan Rage instinct' Nero thought.

"He was my best friend! A great warrior and his name was Krillin!" Goku yelled.

"Krillin?"

"He fought you for the dragon ball and you killed him!"

"Ah yes I've never seen anyone so bald act so brave, dead thanks for the update he was human I did him a favor" Tambourine said as Nero tailed flared as he growled.

"What did you say! Taking his life was a big mistake! Nobody mess with my friends!" Goku yelled.

"One thing I find tolerable about your species barely is the sound that you making when you die" he said as Goku growled louder, "what wrong did I make you cry? As Goku came at him with punches.

"Hold on Goku!" Nero said as Sledge appeared in front of him.

"Hmmm black hair a tail Saiya boots and gloves you're a Saiyan all right and if I'm correct judging by your dark aura and cloud your Nero Son" Sledge said.

"The Time Breaker! Your mine!" Nero growled.

"Sorry but I like to test my opponents before I even bother my time with them so turn around and handle the Reject and then I will determine if you're a worthy opponent or just another waste of a sample" Sledge said as Nero left a cold roar hit his back then turned to see the massive Reject Ice Troll standing behind him.

Goku threw a punch at Tambourine that he caught with the papers in one hand, "your bodies are soft and fragile hardly suitable for fighting but perfect for pain!" he said pulling Goku off his cloud and kicked him down into the forest below as the Ice Troll covered it in ice.

IIIIIIII

Saiya and Roshi examined Krillin body and determined what had killed the boy as they covered him in the white sheet.

"One kick to the frontal lobe that's what killed him" Roshi said.

"Are you sure someone of Krillin strength killed with one kick?" Yamcha said.

"It happens" Roshi said.

"Judging by the force of impact left on him and the energy traces still left in the air he was holding back Goku in danger and from what I can sense right now Nero can't help him because he's in the middle of a fight of his own" Saiya said.

IIIIIII

"Nimbus!" Goku said as the cloud flew down and caught the boy as Goku looked over to see Nero zooming around the Ice Troll firing Shadow Kai Blasts at it as it roared, "I'm tired I must have used up all of my energy during the tournament"

"If your muscles were as tough as your talk this wouldn't be so boring" Tambourine said.

"I'll show you how strong I can be!" Goku said floating back up on Nimbus .

"Damn!" Nero growled dodging ice needles the Ice Troll was shooting from its back "the blasts didn't break through that layer of ice covering it's body looks like I will have to turn up the power and use close range attacks with more force!" he said powering up as his eyes turned red.

Goku then began spinning around Tambourine fast as Goku charged at him from behind with a kick as Tambourine head turned completely around as his long tongue came out and wrapped around Goku as he turned his body around and spun Goku and threw him below as Nimbus caught him.

"Really what do you really hope to accomplish here other than the fact that your species deserve extinction" he said.

"I don't know what you just said but I'm not here to prove anything! You're going to pay!" Goku said.

"You are a conceited one I think someone should take you down a notch" Tambourine said firing a red kai blast from his mouth and hit Nimbus.

"The Flying Nimbus!" Goku said galling threw the disappearing pieces of his Nimbus cloud as Tambourine punched him and sent him flying towards the ice covered forest below.

"Shadow Drill!" Nero yelled charging at the Ice Troll face with his hand covered in a spinning shadow drill as he stabbed it into the Ice Troll forehead as it roared and tried to throw him off as he stood on its snout pushing more of the drill in.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku said making the other end come at Tambourine as he moved his head as it went past him and caught it the paper filled hand then pulled on it and threw both Goku and the Power Pole into the forest and flew after Goku.

Goku then hit the ice covered ground as Tambourine landed on him hard making the ice under Goku break.

"Unlike other life forms humans are worthless they don't even make good pets" Tambourine said as Goku grabbed his leg.

"You killed Krillin he was my best friend!" Goku said.

"Right got it" Tambourine said picking Goku up by his shirt, "I'm going to make you suffer"

Tambourine growled was heard below followed by Goku pain filled grunts and screams as Nero saw Tambourine fly from the forest.

"Oh no! No!" Nero yelled powering up to Shadow Saiya 1 and took out the Ice Troll in one blast and powered down and quickly flew down into the forest.

"Hmmm they were right the Saiyan power exceeds anything possible no wonder he the only Shadow Saiyan in existences perhaps he will be of some use" Sledge said disappearing.

Later back at the tournament and late at night all of Goku friends stood outside the gates waiting.

"Please come back Goku I can't lose you too, it's all my fault I should have never given him the dragon radar" Bulma said.

"I just hope Nero can handle whatever happened I don't sense anything now after Nero sudden outburst" Saiya said.

"Don't blame yourself, Goku made his own choices as did Krillin there are no excuses it's just fate" Roshi said.

"You sound like you've given up" Bulma said.

"I'm sorry Goku gone and Nero may as well be too" Roshi said.

"It's not true and shame on you for saying such a thing!" Bulma yelled.

"Why do you expect Goku to fail you should have more faith in him then that and Nero too!" Oolong yelled.

"That's right!" Puar yelled.

"Mmm hmm I agree there is a chance but now we have to return to the island we must burry Krillin the rest can wait" Roshi said.

"I didn't think I can hate someone I've never met before but King Piccolo an animal! Once I'm finished with him he'll wish he stayed in that jar!" Yamcha yelled.

"What's wrong with you! You sound like Goku this monster too powerful you'll just get yourself killed too!" Bulma yelled.

"The list he took has my name on it Bulma and I'm not going to sit around and wait for him to find me" Yamcha said as Bulma gasped.

"He's right him, Tien, Chiaotzu, Ally, Roshi and I are all targets now" Saiya said.

"Your right he's only after people on the list I'm safe no one ever hunts pigs were cute" Oolong said.

"No you self-absorbed oinker you'll end up as the next course on a dinner table!" Bulma yelled.

"No one is safe, King Piccolo ambition is not allow for bystanders should he gain dominion over our world all will be lost what his nightmarish flames don't scorch his legions will devour there will be no quarter no haven complete genocide" Roshi said.

"So this Evil Containment Wave you old master used on King Piccolo the first time around seems like it worked pretty well why don't we use it now?" Tien asked.

"Master Mutaito passed away before he had a chance to teach it to me" Roshi said.

"Oh I see" Tien said.

"Excuse me it seems clear that this is a matter for the police to handle" the WTA said.

"Yes under normal circumstances but local law enforcement is ill-equipped to handle this crisis" Roshi said.

"Then who?" he asked.

"It's up to us as Tien pointed out he has been defeated once he's not invincible if Goku and Nero comes this way tell him we've gone home" Roshi said.

"I understand I think that if anyone here that can save us I strongly feel it's all of you" the WTA said.

"You have no idea how right you are" Saiya muttered.

Launch then walked over and picked up Krillin covered body as she tried to hold back tear.

'I took it for granted that he'd always be here" Launch said.

"Master Roshi Chiaotzu and I talked it over and we'd like to come with you if that's alright" Tien said.

"Don't be silly of course you can we'd appreciate your assistances" Roshi said.

"Oh I cannot believe this is happening to me suddenly my whole world dark" Oolong said.

"It's happening to all of us so stuff it!" Launch yelled

"Were staying I have a feeling we can find Nero faster than all of you we'll meet again later on Roshi island" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIII

Back on Pilaf ship Tambourine stood in front of Piccolo throne and held out the dragon ball to him as Piccolo took it.

"Tiny, you sure it's a dragon ball?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes it was exactly where they said it would be" Tambourine said looking over at Pilaf and his gang.

"Yes I was right you see do I not offer invaluable console?" Pilaf said.

"You've done well Pilaf once I have all seven of these trinkets eternal youth will be mine" Piccolo said.

"Yes soon we'll all get what we deserve" Pilaf said.

"My full power will be restored and I will once again become invincible" Piccolo said.

"Uh right and your looks will improve as well" Pilaf said laughing nervously as Piccolo glared at him and growled, "well it will be hard to imagine will how well you look now!"

"You look great!" Shu said.

"Model of beauty!" Mai said.

"Morons" Sledge said from the corner of the room he stood in.

"There's more here are list of names of participants from the martial arts tournament by all accounts it provides an accrete record of every fighter in the last ten years" Tambourine said holding out the list to Piccolo.

"Good post them on the wall" Piccolo said.

"As you wish" Tambourine said as he and Piano began setting up the posters.

"You look tired let me take that" Pilaf said to Piano holding a stack of papers as Tambourine laughed when he looked at Krillin poster.

"I don't believe it he's one of their great fighter" he said laughing.

"You know of this one?" Piccolo said.

"Yes and you won't be needing this picture any longer I killed him during the mission" Tambourine said crumpling up Krillin picture.

"Uh Emperor I think you need to come and look at this" Mai said with a poster and handing Goku poster to Pilaf.

"Ah no wonder the little pest was so difficult to defeat he won second place in the last two martial arts completion and worthy opponent for my skills" Pilaf said.

"Don't bother with his picture either" Tambourine said.

"Huh?" Pilaf Gang said.

"What? He was as weak as the first one" he said.

"You killed Goku?" Pilaf said.

"If that was his name it was over so fast there was no time for introductions if the human I fought one second place, sir these fighter will not pose a significant challenge I assure you" Tambourine said.

"That may be or they still could be the same cunning warriors that drove back my forces and lock me in a jar for decades! We have to be absolutely sure, hunt them down all of them leave not one of them standing!" Piccolo said.

"Yes" Tambourine said.

"Once you've completed that mission find me the rest of the dragon balls I'll take over the world from there, remember nothing fancy just get the job done go Tambourine send those fighter straight into oblivion and anyone else who gets in your way" Piccolo said.

"Yes" Tambourine said while Pilaf and his gang whispered.

"Emperor I'm starting to doubt the wisdom of this alliance he seems unstable" Mai said.

"No matter how much swamp land he gives us I don't think this is worth it" Shu said as Sledge disappeared.

IIIIIII

"Your late" a girl said as Sledge entered a dark room with one single candle in the center of the room.

"Is the barrier up?" he asked.

"Yes it's up no need to worry they won't hear us" a Majin girl said emerging into the light.

This Majin had a black top on with baggy white pants similar to Majin Buu but wore a blue belt and a tied red cloth around the pants as she fixed her purple gloves.

The antenna on her head had backwards going down to her neck with pink hair like spikes going down it giving her the appearance of hair as she blinked her red eyes.

"Forgive me Candy but I've been given an assignment were running out of time" Sledge said.

"Who the target?" Candy asked.

"The targets are Saiya and Nero and they want me to kill Ally" Sledge said.

"No! They can't" an Icein girl said stepping into the light.

The Icein was in her fourth form but was red skinned with blue armor piece looking like Frieza.

"Look Ally told us what to do and we must carry out her wishes Glacious" Sledge said.

"Right bring down the Time Breakers from the inside" Candy said.

"What will you do?" Glacious asked.

"For now I have no choice but to collect the samples but as long as you guys carry out what Ally planed we can help prevent that demon from reawakening" Sledge said.

"Be careful Sledge" Candy said.

"I will you two and keep a silent mind and body we can't have them getting suspicions just yet" Sledge said.

"Right" the girls said as Sledge left.

A.N.

_-A lesson of the Majins from our very own Majin hero Bash!-_

"Stupid writer this is something Zink should do not me!" Bash said storming into the room.

"Get on with it or I will dress you in a ballerina tutu in the next chapter and have you dance the whole time saying 'I'm and pretty Princess' and make the chapter long I mean long long!"

"I hate you so much! Anyway there are two type of Majins, it is believed that we are beings created from magic, well that's half right.

If we were completely made of magic like all spells we would have a time limit or have a simple way to destroy we are actually magic created demons.

It is unknown how we came into existences but we did and took a home planet we called the Majin Kingdom of course Kabra Zink and I won't know this till later so I will go on.

The two types of Majins are the Mighty Majin class and the Wonder Majin class, now Majin Buu was not created but summoned by that little magic using midget from our world but lost his memory so my brother and I thought we were magic made creatures but his origin always questioned Zink.

Now as a side note we do have reproductive organs and a body like most alien but we can model our body like clay and return to our normal forms no problem and to answer that idiot Luffy question from last Christmas yes we can shit you dumbass!

Anyway we can also age like most aliens but only if we allow to show out true age if we left our model bodies do it so we have a life span like any alien but ours is very long like a thousand years for each Majin.

Now back to the topic Majin Buu is a rare type of Majin we call a Super Majin he was born of a Wonder and Mighty Majin parents and so he could use both the talents of his parents a rare feat for our kind since he was the first to possess both abilities then this was followed by my brothers and I who share his similar traits.

Mighty Majin are balanced physical attacks and self-buffs that pertain to defense and fewer to self-healing. These Majins' healing abilities can restore life points and cure a team mate health back but this cost a heavy amount of energy. They also pertain solely to defensive and have a balanced number of spiritual and physical attacks, some with long range like Candy Beam is exclusive to their skill list.

Wonder Majin may learn powerful spiritual attacks and techniques such as Vanishing Beam, the stronger Super Vanishing Beam variation, Human Extinction Attack, Galactic Donut, and Buu's "Imitation" Kamehameha are exclusive to their skill list.

Sooooo this made Majin Buu a very powerful and dangerous Majin.

Now the Majin female Candy is a Wonder Majin so she uses spiritual attacks and uses lots of kai attacks and technique so she can fight but not an expert fighter.

There I did my job can I leave now?"

"Yes you can now enjoy the rest of the story fans and Review I hope this lesson on the Majin helped you better understand you Majin friends!"


	44. Here Comes Yajirobe

Chapter Forty-Three: Here Comes Yajirobe

"Stupid brat just had to take on dragon face alone" Nero said the next morning sitting next to Goku as Goku began to come too.

"Huh? Where am?" Goku asked.

"Oh were on a vacation" Nero said sarcastically.

"We are?" Goku asked getting up.

"No were not you idiot! You took on the enemy alone and got your ass handed to you!" Nero yelled.

"Ow! Gosh why does my head hurt so much?" Goku asked.

"Maybe from the beating to the head you got" Nero said as both their stomachs growled.

"Oh no my stomach must" Goku said rubbing his.

"Yeah I could go for some breakfast too" Nero said.

"Ah ha!" Goku said as Nero looked over to the fruit tree Goku spotted.

"A weird looking fruit tree" Nero said.

"Oh boy!" Goku said running on all fours at the tree and tried to bite one of the fruits but the fruit ended up opening up into a mouth and bit down on Goku head as he shook him around trying to eat him as Nero watched with amusement as the plant spat Goku out then began spitting to try to get the flavor out of its mouth.

"That fruit gone bad" Goku said.

"That because it's not a fruit it's a carnivores plant that eats stupid animals or in your case kids" Nero said.

Goku then spotted a kangaroo and ran on all four at it as the kangaroo watched him.

"Lunch!" Goku said as the kangaroo began punching him in the face as a baby came out of the pouch and began beating on Goku gut the adult kicked Goku in the air and hit the ground as Nero burst of laughing.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to hop into my stomach?" Goku said as it hopped away, "didn't think so"

IIIIIII

Back on Roshi island Saiya and Ally returned after they couldn't find Nero and Goku and sat around with the others drinking coffee.

"Dragon balls? Huh" Chiaotzu said.

"And you're telling us if you get all seven any wish you make comes true" Tien said.

"Yep but you only get one wish so obviously we should use that wish to bring Krillin back to life" Bulma said.

"Well I know this is going to sound bad I really think we should use the wish to defeat Piccolo there's no way we can beat him on our own I know we have to bring Krillin back but that monster unstoppable" Yamcha said.

"Negative! No one unstoppable Poru knows there's a way to defeat him" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"Is that a good idea Yamcha? I thought the dragon balls turn into stone for a whole year after a wish is granted" Puar said.

"That sure is a long time to let Krillin body hang around isn't it?" Turtle said.

"Oh and what about that smell?" Launch said.

"If you ask me the whole idea of bringing him back sound creepy we should just leave him alone" Oolong said.

"Well let's see I could make a freezer capsule to preserve him until we find the dragon balls again maybe one for back stabbers too" Bulma said.

"Hey I was just saying" Oolong said.

"Pale, pale gray" Roshi said.

"Who is Pale Gray?" Puar asked.

"Wait is this Pale Gray a great warrior master?" Yamcha asked.

"No nothing like that pale gray is the color of Bulma panties" Roshi said.

"Hmmm?" Bulma said.

"Bulma your skirt" Ally said as Bulma screamed.

"You were looking at my underwear this whole time!" Bulma yelled as crashes and bangs could be heard outside the house.

"No I just started at your knees!" Roshi said.

Soon Roshi was lying on the ground with multiple bumps on his head as everyone started wide-eyed.

"More Coco anyone? I'm already up" he said.

"Don't you have any sense of decency Roshi!" Bulma yelled.

"That's nice, try and kill a guy for trying to lighten the mood I mean can't you people take a joke?" Roshi said getting back up.

"This is not the time for jokes" Tien said.

"No I guess your right Tien" Roshi said.

"There were three more killings of martial arts fighters" the man on the news said.

"Come here" Launch said as they all gathered around the TV.

"This time three warriors were added to the toll" the man said as Nam picture came up followed by Pamput, King Chappa and Bacterian "police are baffled as to the motive of the killer and why only martial artists are targeted, as to the identity of the killer police are left without a clue save for a piece of paper found on each of the bodies with the word 'devil' and circled on it, when we return can your clothing drive you insane? Why be surprised stay tune for this special report"

"Well it's already begun" Launch said.

"I hear flights to the Caribbean are cheap this time of year!" Oolong said.

"Oolong not now!" Saiya said.

"Guys all the fighters are in danger we got to warn them!" Yamcha said.

"We'd have trouble contacting them without the list and besides many of the us aliases" Roshi said.

"We can't stay here and do nothing there has got to be some way we can help I'm feeling so useless here! Come on!" Tien said.

"Well you are right to not staying here were sitting ducks on this island, Bulma how long will it take you to construct another dragon ball radar?" Roshi asked.

"Well if I hurry about half a day I guess" Bulma said.

"Then get to it the sooner it's done the better" Roshi said.

"Poru help Bulma" Saiya said.

"Yes sir!" Poru said.

"We'll leave as soon as you're finished" Roshi said.

Later that day all of them got onto the plane and took off with Launch driving, "were going to need a lot of those freezer capsules" Launch said.

"Oh now come on! That's not very funny Launch" Turtle said.

"I'm glad you're here Tien we'll need your strength" Roshi said.

"But if Goku couldn't stop him I don't know if I'll be much help Master Roshi" Tien said.

"Oh please let our little Goku be alive, poor kid I hope Nero got to him in time" Bulma said.

IIIIIIII

"Why am I carrying you again?" Nero asked with an annoyed expression.

"I can't go on I got to eat something" Goku said.

"Moron" Nero said as something being cooked hit their noses.

"Something smells good! Something smells great!" Goku said jumping off and running on all fours as they found a fire with a massive fish being cooked, "it's beautiful" Goku said.

"It's a fish but this is someone else's" Nero said.

"Lunch!" Goku said jumping onto the fish then got his ass hit by the fire below then hopped off jumped around in pain as Nero chucked as Goku threw dirt on the flames and put it out "now it's lunch time!" Goku said hopping onto the fish then in minutes it ended up in bones.

"I think one Senzu will keep me good since you hopped the fish" Nero said eating a Senzu Bean.

Goku then hopped to his feet and approach a boulder as he punched it and made it break in two.

"I'm back to full strength and now I'm coming for you Tambourine! You hear me! Your mine! I promise you Krillin will be avenged!" Goku yelled.

'What? How did he know his name? Wait a minute back at the restaurant he knew Goku was in trouble seconds before I did, is grandpa powers now becoming his?' Nero thought.

"Krillin I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him please forgive me" Goku said.

"Goku Krillin made his choice when he took on Tambourine to protect your dragon ball no one could have seen this happen" Nero said as Goku growled.

"Now I remember he destroyed the Nimbus cloud! I'll tear that monster apart! Hide while you can Tambourine but you took my dragon ball!" Goku growled digging into his shirt for it "ha! And with Bulma dragon ball radar I know just where to find you!" Goku said turning it on as they saw the dragon ball was right around them.

"Hmm that odd?" Nero said.

"Is this right? Tambourine got to be right around here somewhere!" Goku said.

"Be on your guard!" Nero said as they looked around.

"Okay where are you? Come out!" Goku said.

The from out of the jungle a boulder came at them as Goku and Nero jumped over it and landed on a cliff as they looked for their attacker.

"I know your there come out and face us you coward!" Goku said.

"I'm not a coward! You're the sneak that stole my food!" Yajirobe said coming out of the jungle.

"Huh?" Goku and Nero said.

"That's right that fish was my dinner and you ate it!" Yajirobe yelled.

"See I told you it was someone else's!" Nero said hitting Goku on the head.

"Ow! But somebody left it there on that stick!" Goku said.

"Oh man I was cooking it on that stick you idiot! You thief!" Yajirobe yelled.

"I'm not a thief! I didn't steal anything of your!" Goku said.

"Oh yeah well I don't recall inviting you to eat my breaktest!" Yajirobe yelled.

"What breaktest? It sound awful" Goku said.

"My fish!" Yajirobe yelled pointing at the bones.

"Look I don't steal can you prove it your breatest fish?" Goku said.

"Idiot" Nero putting his hand on his face.

"Oh wait a minute...are you calling me a liar! So you better be prepared to fight!" Yajirobe said.

"Okay" Goku said jumping down from the cliff as Nero floated down.

"I don't know where you two are from big hair but around here it is not polite to steal other people food" Yajirobe said.

"Oh I see but your fine with throwing giant boulders at strangers is that it?" Goku said spotting the dragon ball around Yajirobe neck, "my dragon ball now I get it you tried to hurt us because you helping that monster aren't you?"

"Monster?" Yajirobe said.

"You know who I'm talking about the monster he's big and green and he's got giant wings! He took my friend Krillin life and so now I'm after his!" Goku said.

"Hey that's a nice story but my belly still empty you stole food now pay for it" Yajirobe said doing the sumo wrestler fighting stance as he lifted his leg and hit the ground making the area shake, "your nothing but a thief!"

"Liar!" Goku said.

"I'd rather be a liar than a thief! Thief!" he yelled.

"So you admit your lying!" Goku said.

"Why you!" Yajirobe growled turning red with anger, "take that back!"

"Nope!" Goku said as they charged at each other and blocked each other's attacks then split apart.

'Wow the dude stronger than I thought' Nero thought watching Yajirobe come at Goku with a kick that Goku dodged and Yajirobe crated a crater in the ground then jumped out.

They then came at each other again with punches and kicks as Yajirobe head-butted Goku and sent him hitting the ground.

"You used your head! That wasn't fair!" Goku said.

"I got you" Yajirobe said.

Goku then got up and head-butted Yajirobe as Nero burst out laughing.

"You hurt my nose! Here have a foot!" he yelled charging at Goku with a kick that Goku dodged.

Goku then punched Yajirobe across the face as Goku kicked him in the face again and sent him flying into the mountain and crashed into the side making dust fly in all directions.

"My foot stronger" Goku said.

"Did you kill him?" Nero said seeing no movement from the pile of rocks and boulders.

"Oh well have a nice nap, ready to give up? If so I'll help you out" Goku said.

One boulder then moved as Yajirobe busted out of the pile as he brushed his clothes off.

'I don't get it I kicked him as hard as I could who is this guy?' Goku thought.

'I've never been so hit so hard in my life what he made of solid stone? This isn't going to be as easy as I thought' Yajirobe thought.

'I still don't know what breaktest is!' Goku thought.

IIIIIII

Saiya and the others were on an island as they all got off the plane, "kids don't worry you should be safe on this island but that doesn't mean you stay on your guard" Roshi said.

"Yeah well that's really great advice Master Roshi but we can't hid forever if we don't find the dragon balls before King Piccolo none of us will be safe" Bulma said.

"You be careful okay" Puar said to Chiaotzu .

"We will" Chiaotzu said.

"Oh it isn't fair" Yamcha said.

"Huh?"

"My damn leg if it wasn't all busted up I'd go with you guys" Yamcha said.

"Don't worry just stay here and get some rest it's better this way if anything happens to us you'll be the only one left" Roshi said.

"Well that reassuring" Ally said sarcastically.

"Promise me! Please come back!" Yamcha said.

"That's enough of that! Don't talk like you're not coming home if any of you get splattered I swear I will fill you with so many bullets you'll jump back to life just to beg me for mercy!" Launch said.

"Uh right" Tien said blushing.

"Okay let's go!" Saiya said getting back on the ship as Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Saiya and Ally took off leaving the others behind.

"Oh I sure hope we see those guys again" Turtle said.

"Could you be any more pessimistic! Show a little faith! They're going to be just fine! At least I hope so" Oolong said.

"Enough about that" Bulma said throwing a capsule as Roshi house emerged from the huge smoke, "come on I'll making a freezing capsule to preserve Krillin"

Later that day they all gathered around Bulma work area as she finished the freezing capsule.

"Whew finished" Bulma said.

"Oh what a beautiful chamber" Puar said.

"Thank you now let's place Krillin inside gently" Bulma said as they place Krillin in with a smile on his face.

"Huh he looks happy probably loves the attention" Launch said.

"He sure seems comfortable in there" Oolong said.

"Alright that it's time to close him up" Bulma said closing the lid then hit a button on the side turning it into a capsule.

"Whoa! Tiny" Turtle said.

"Don't mix him up with your vitamins" Yamcha said.

"Hmmm where's a good place to keep him?" Bulma said picking up the capsule and walked over to a drawer, "this should be perfect"

"I'm sure Krillin loves being stuffed next to your socks and your bloomers" Oolong said sarcastically.

"I heard that!" Bulma yelled now holding a large hammer.

"Wait I was just kidding!" Oolong said.

IIIIIII

"Alright I can tell you two are not from around here what do you call yourselves big hair?" Yajirobe asked.

"My name is Goku"

"Nero"

"What do we call you?" Goku asked.

"I'm Yajirobe"

"Yajirobe that's funny" Goku said as Yajirobe stuck his tongue at Krillin.

"It beats Goku" he said.

"That does it!" Goku said charging at Yajirobe again as they pushed against each other and Goku got a better look at the dragon ball and saw it was only one star then jumped back making Yajirobe fall over.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yajirobe said getting off the ground.

"Hey that dragon ball your wearing it's not mine you have the one star ball not the four!" Goku said.

"And it took you this long to notice?" Nero said.

"I don't understand where in the world did you find yours?" Goku asked.

"I found it in the jungle somewhere about three years ago" Yajirobe said.

"Wait three years? Then hmmmm boy do I feel silly! This is all a misunderstanding" Goku said laughing as Nero fell over, "there's no way you could have helped that monster"

"I told you I wasn't a liar but you did steal my fish" Yajirobe said.

"Oh" Goku said.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to cook a fish that size? It takes hours!" Yajirobe said as Goku and Nero spotted a flying monster.

"Look that's him!" Goku said.

"What an ugly ass bird" Yajirobe said.

"You won't get away this time!" Goku said as the monster landed.

"Wait that not him this one different" Nero said.

"How long you live depend on the answer for my question" Cymbal said.

"It looks like him but that's not the monster I fought" Goku said.

"Alright be quick what do you want from us?" Yajirobe asked.

"I seek a little orange ball with stars on it if any of you have seen one you better tell me or suffer the consequences" Cymbal said as Yajirobe growled and began to turn red.

"If you want someone help you should learn to ask nicely" Yajirobe said.

'Wow this guy and Reyoto would get along so well' Nero thought.

"Hmmm?" Cymbal said spotting Yajirobe dragon ball, "I don't believe it, score! Nice necklace give it here"

"If you interested in the dragon balls then that means your partnered with the same monster who killed my friend Krillin and that makes you my enemy!" Goku said.

"You better talk some sense into your friend" Cymbal said.

"Choose your words carefully monster he's not my friend" Yajirobe said.

"Monster do you have a friend with a mouth like this?" Goku said pulling on his cheeks "and eyes like this?" pulling on his face "and he's got big wings but he's mean and ugly and not as big as you?"

"Hmmm? That sounds like Tambourine" Cymbal said.

"Then he's the one I'm after" Goku said.

"I couldn't care less I'm here for the dragon ball period" Cymbal said.

"Sorry I like it if you want one go find your own this one belongs to me" Yajirobe said.

"So what? I like yours just fine boy, since you're so cocky I'd be happy to crush every bone in your body to get it" Cymbal said cracking his knuckles.

"Ha try it I'd break you in half" Yajirobe said.

"No way I'll take care of this creature" Goku said.

"Stay back he's mine" Yajirobe said.

"No way I'm fighting him his ally killed my best friend" Goku said.

"I don't care your problems don't concern me this green thing insulted me and now he's going to pay" Yajirobe said.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Goku said.

"He's my new breaktest" he said.

'Oh breakfast! That what he was saying' Nero said.

"Huh!" Cymbal said.

"There is an easy way to settle this!" Yajirobe said.

"Fine!" Goku said.

"I choose rock!" they both said holding out the rock in their rock, paper scissors game.

"I choose paper!"

"I choose rock!"

"You can't be serious you're playing over who will fight me?" Cymbal said.

"Pretty much" Nero said watching.

"I choose scissors!"

"Oh come on! That's not how you play! Everyone knows that dynamite always wins!" Cymbal said.

"I don't remember that being a part of rock, paper scissors" Nero said.

"I choose rock!"

"I choose paper!"

"This may take a while" Nero said.

"I choose rock!" Goku said as Yajirobe said paper.

"Ha! I win! Paper can wrap around the rock silly!" Yajirobe said.

"I know I know!" Goku said.

"It's okay Goku maybe you'll win the next game" Nero said.

"Try and do your worse I want this fight to last a while" Yajirobe said.

"If you're so eager to die who am I to stand in your way" Cymbal said.

"I'll be eating you soon" Yajirobe said charging at Cymbal with a punch that the dragon dodged then punched and kicked Yajirobe to the ground as he landed face down next to Goku and Nero.

"You were saying? It looks like the only thing you'll be eating is dirt" Cymbal said.

Yajirobe then got off the ground and brushed himself off unharmed by Cymbal attacks.

"It's been a strange day I keep meeting strong enemies" Yajirobe said.

"Ha it's not the enemy strength you're just weak" Cymbal said as Goku laughed and Nero tried to contain his laughter.

"There is no weakness in me monster!" Yajirobe said.

"Big words for small pray" Cymbal said.

Yajirobe then charged at Cymbal and kicked his jaw and landed on the ground.

"Hey you don't look as scary with less teeth your just as ugly though" Yajirobe said.

"You'll pay for that! Let's see how much you like dancing!" Cymbal said holding out his hand as it surged with electricity and fired a blast at Yajirobe as he dodged it then began barely dodging each blast.

"That lightning a neat trick, no one told me we were using weapons" Yajirobe said.

"Sure you don't want help?" Goku asked.

"Positive! I can handle this beast by myself! Alright let's finish this!" Yajirobe said.

"You're a good dancer dance! Dance!" Cymbal said.

"Be silent and fight with honor to the end!" Yajirobe said grabbing the handle of his sword.

'Yep he and Reyoto would get along just well' Nero thought.

"Attack!" Yajirobe yelled charging at Cymbal.

"Ha ha that's it? Come meet your destruction!" Cymbal said preparing to shoot more kai blasts.

Yajirobe then quickly dodged all the blasts and with one swipe of his sword and jumping back holding the sword backwards then putting it back in the case on its side Cymbal grunted as his top half fell off and his legs fell over.

"Wow! You are fast!" Goku said.

Later that day after cutting the dragon in pieces and stabbing wood threw him he was cooking above a large fire as Nero and Goku watched.

"Gee that's a big fire what are you going to do with that monster?" Goku said.

"What do you think? I'm going to eat it of course, late breaktest" Yajirobe said.

"What exactly do you mean when you say breaktest?" Goku asked.

"Lunch Dinner Breaktests your strange and they saw I'm primitive" Yajirobe said.

"But you can't eat that it's not safe" Goku said as Yajirobe cut off a small piece and smelled it.

"Mmmm delicious" he said.

"Wait eating monster is a bad idea, bad" Goku said.

"Well don't you worry about it this is my meal not yours mine so back off" Yajirobe said eating the piece "taste like chicken"

"Uh" Goku and Nero said.

"What is it?" Yajirobe asked.

"Nothing it's your stomach" Goku said.

Yajirobe then lifted the massive monster off the fire and onto the ground as he began eating.

"Yajirobe that's your name right? Yajirobe?" Goku said.

"Yeah anything wrong with that?" Yajirobe with his mouth full.

'On second thought no Reyoto would kill him after that' Nero thought.

IIIIIII

"It would seem Cymbal has fallen" Piccolo said.

"Yes I no longer sense your son" Sledge said.

"Sledge investigate the sight find out what happened to Cymbal" Piccolo said.

"Yes sir" Sledge said disappearing.

IIIIIII

"So we'll be fighting King Piccolo and all of his minions for control of the dragon balls is that it?" Tien asked.

"Hmm mmm and his possession of the four star ball puts him in the lead what we need is a plan to knock him off his guard long enough so that we can steal the ball back" Roshi said.

"Gotcha I'd love to knock him off his guard" Tien said.

"Careful Tien I understand how you feel but King Piccolo is a powerful advisory maverick tactics won't win this fight we must work together" Roshi said.

"Um hey the radar is blinking" Chiaotzu said.

"It's a dragon ball" Roshi said.

"What direction?" Saiya asked.

"Two hundred kilometers away, heading south" Roshi said.

"Changing course" Tien said.

IIIIIII

Nero and Goku were staring at the Cymbal bones as Yajirobe finished eating the beast.

"That was pretty good, nice and tasty but I need something else" Yajirobe said.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll have seconds" Goku said.

"Some more like this? I don't think so this is the first one I've seen not many creatures of his size around here" Yajirobe said.

"There's another he'll be after your dragon ball Yajirobe as long as you're wearing that one he'll come" Goku said.

"You brat! That's Mr. Yajirobe to you got it! I know what's going on here and I don't need your advice!" he yelled.

"Dude you need a breath mint" Nero said.

"I didn't mean to make you up set it's just that I fought this monster before I know what to expect" Goku said.

"Who said I'm upset! Do I look upset!" he yelled.

"Yeah kind of" Nero said.

"I've been schooled by many of the finest hunters in the region I even graduated top of my clan, yep you see I'm what you sophisticated" he said.

'I bet he doesn't even know what sophisticated means' Nero thought.

"You're like Krillin but with a nose and hair" Goku said.

"Thanks but I like my nose" Yajirobe said 'still I could do without them' he thought imagining what he's look like without hair and nose, 'uh never mind'

"This is nonsense you're distracting me! I've got work there's a whole days hunting ahead of me and I don't have time to waste on you it about time for you to leave" Yajirobe said.

"Okay goodbye" Goku said running off.

"Later" Nero said.

"I'm not kidding guys I never want to see you again!" Yajirobe said.

"Oh there's one thing!" Goku said running back, "I once helped bring a friend father back to life there's a chance I may be able to do the same for Krillin but I need the dragon balls like the one hanging around your neck can I have it?"

"You mean this funny little thing? I don't understand sure it's nice and shiny but how is it opposed to help bring someone back to life?" he asked.

"The dragon balls have special powers yours is one of seven once you have them all you get one wish" Goku said.

IIIIIII

"Lord Piccolo it would seem your son was killed and uh digested" Sledge said.

"What!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yes he was beaten and became someone lunch but my job is to handle the Time Force not your personal matters so why not send Tambourine in I'm sure your son more than capable of handling some fat guy and a mere child" Sledge said.

IIIIIII

Somewhere in the ice lands Roshi and the others stood in front of an iceberg.

"It's right here unless this thing has frostbite we found it the ball must have found a home in that iceberg when it fell three years ago just our luck" Roshi said.

"Allow me master" Tien said.

"Alright be careful I just had these glasses fixed" Roshi said.

Tien then yelled and blasted the iceberg as it shattered into shards.

"Oh that is a lot of ice cubes but where is the dragon ball?" Roshi said.

"Dragon ball identified" Poru said pointing to the glowing gold ball.

"There it is!" Roshi said as Chiaotzu jumped in to get it.

"Looks like were tied" Tien said.

"Now we need to find the other five" Saiya said.

IIIIIII

"Seems kind of small to grant wishes even if there are seven of them what kind of prize can tiny little balls can give you?" Yajirobe said.

"The dragon balls don't actually give you the wish the eternal dragon that watches over them does it's true I promise" Goku said.

"Well if I were you I'd ask for a bunch of delicious food" Yajirobe said.

"There is only one wish I have and that is to restore my friend life" Goku said.

"Hmmm"

"And after that I will kill whatever that thing is for killing Krillin!" Goku said.

"I thought you only got one wish? If you have more you should get your friend a nose" Yajirobe said.

'What would Krillin look like with a nose?' Nero thought.

Soon Goku Yajirobe and Nero were walking threw a desert as Yajirobe turned around to them.

"Why the hell are you following me!" he yelled.

"I told you if you keep the dragon ball you'll be attacked by the monster" Goku said.

"Are you threatening me!" Yajirobe said.

"No" Goku said.

"So you think by scaring me you think I will give it to you is that what you're up to?" Yajirobe said.

"No we're waiting for him to attack so I can destroy him" Goku said.

"All you really want is the ball" Yajirobe said.

"I do need the dragon ball do you mind if I burrow it once I find the other?" Goku asked.

"I said no!" Yajirobe yelled.

"That was rude" Nero said.

"I was telling you the truth I just want to get Krillin back" Goku said.

"Do what you want but I'm not going to give up my dragon ball I'm selling it for a good price" Yajirobe said walking on with Goku and Nero following as Yajirobe began running with Goku and Nero still following.

"Stop chasing me!"

"We're after the dragon ball not you Yajirobe" Goku said.

"Yeah right!" Yajirobe said.

Soon they were chasing him out of the desert and into a green valley as Nero sighed.

"This is going to be a long day" Nero said as they chased him across the sea into a forest into a canyon then stopped by a creek where Goku and Yajirobe collapsed panting as Nero just went to the creek to get some water.

Soon Goku and Yajirobe were standing in the creek as Yajirobe caught a fish and looked over to see Goku had to and was laughing as he tossed it to Nero who was starting to make a pile.

Goku Nero and Yajirobe soon cooked and were eating their fishes and when they were finished Yajirobe took off with Nero and Goku after him again as they began hopping rocks on rapids as Yajirobe broke one rock and made Goku fall into the rapids and Nero jumped in after him as they fell down a water fall.

"That dirty trickster won't get away from us! Where is he!" Nero yelled as they ran on a bridge.

"Yajirobe way ahead of us we got to catch up to him!" Goku said checking the radar.

Soon they were running past farm lands then into a valley where they saw Tambourine had caught Yajirobe.

"Hey!" Goku yelled as they ran towards him.

"Ah those brats!" Yajirobe said.

"I heard that and I'm not a brat!" Nero yelled.

"What? No way" Tambourine said.

"You stay out of this Yajirobe it's my job to take revenge for Krillin!" Goku yelled.

"Aren't you dead?" Tambourine said.

"Looks alive to me" Nero said.

"I took care of you in the woods" Tambourine said.

'I told you I'd make you pay I will never forgive you for killing Krillin or destroying my Nimbus cloud and I want my dragon ball back!" Goku yelled.

"Listen Goku you can off this monster if you want that's fine with me but you better let me eat him, agreed?" Yajirobe said.

"Now I understand how embarrassing my brother Cymbal killed by a couple of little rats!"

"Rats! You take that back!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Goku if you don't kill him he's mine!" Nero growled.

"This is truly hilarious you want to fight me again? Last time you didn't even touch me" Tambourine said.

"Last time I was hungry but now I'm full and ready to beat you!" Goku said.

"Beat me? You're not even in the same league"

"I'll stop you one way or another you'll see! This one for Krillin!"

"Sit back and watch Yajirobe this will be and interesting fight" Nero said.

A.N. Please Review.


	45. Goku vs King Piccolo

Chapter Forty-Four: Goku vs. King Piccolo

Saiya and the others had managed to collect a few dragon balls and were now after four.

"Hey look it's flashing" Chiaotzu said.

"With any luck that the monster who destroyed Krillin" Roshi said.

"If it is I have a feeling that's where we'll find Goku and Nero" Tien said.

"No doubt about it" Saiya said.

"If they're alive" Roshi said as Ally punched him.

"Stop talking down like that! Nero and Goku are strong they're fine so have some damn faith!" Ally said.

IIIIIIII

"Come on you talk big so let's see if you can back it up" Tambourine said.

"I wouldn't piss him off if I were you" Nero said seeing Goku tail fur flare.

"I'm waiting" Tambourine said as Goku charged at him moving too fast around him for Tambourine to focus then Goku slammed his elbow into the side of his face then began punching him in the gut as Goku sent him flying to charged ahead of him the kicked him in the face then slammed his knee down on Tambourine neck then slammed his fist down on his and sent him hitting the ground.

"I sure hope I never end up on that kid revenge list" Yajirobe said.

"You won't if you give him the dragon ball" Nero said.

IIIII

"Hey it's moving again" Chiaotzu said.

"Do you think that King Piccolo is on to us yet?" Tien asked.

"Well whoever it is their movement is erratic" Roshi said.

"Let's go after them" Tien said.

"Well we had to get some from an iceberg, some pirates and a guy from your past Tien so I doubt the next one will be easy" Saiya said.

IIIIIIII

"I got to admit Goku you did a first rate job" Yajirobe said.

"That monster deserved what he got!" Goku growled.

"You remember your promise he's mine now" Yajirobe said.

"Sure" Goku said.

"Enjoy, I say a one way trip through your body is good punishment for the beast" Nero said

"Alright I'm starving!" Yajirobe said as they heard Tambourine groan and still moving, "why is he moving?"

"You little rat!"

"Oops looks like I stopped to soon" Goku said.

"Unbelievable! How can we the Warrior Tribe be beaten by you! Pathetic human!" he yelled firing a blast from his mouth at Goku as it caused a red explosion.

Yajirobe then opened his eyes to see Goku gone and a burnt spot on the ground as Nero was looking at something as Tambourine laughed.

"Fool! He was obliterated! I told you we are superior to the human race!"

Yajirobe then grabbed the handle of his sword as Nero crossed his arms.

"Put it away Yajirobe the fight not over yet" Nero said.

"What?" Tambourine said.

"You're not very smart are you?" Goku said as the beast looked over to see Goku unharmed, "that blast was pretty weak if you ask me, now it your turn to feel the same pain you gave Krillin!" as the beast tried to fly off.

"Wait your my lunch!" Yajirobe said.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku said stabbing the other end into he ground and went into the air after Tambourine, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" he yelled jumping off the Power Pole "Ha!" he yelled sending the blast at Tambourine and killed the beast.

IIIIIII

King Piccolo grunted as he felt another of his children fall as Sledge approached Piccolo.

"My lord what has happened?" Sledge asked.

"Your majesty what's wrong?" Piano asked.

"He's gone Tambourine is dead! What the hell is going on out there this shouldn't be happening!"

"No! Tambourine!" Piano said.

"What kind of creature out there that can defeat these people?" Pilaf said.

"I'm not sure I want to know sir" Mia said.

"Listen!" Piccolo yelled

"Yes?" Pilaf said.

"Take this vessel wherever Tambourine and Cymbal were killed I'll destroy this new advisory myself!" Piccolo yelled.

'Ally were running out of time I'm not sure how much longer I can stall' Sledge thought.

IIIIIII

"Thanks a lot! You completely annihilated my dinner! What the hell am I supposed to eat now huh?" Yajirobe yelled.

"Oh sorry I was so upset I forgot all about it" Goku said.

"I had everything ready" Yajirobe said as they looked over to the word stuck in the ground over the large fire.

"Aw you already started a fire" Goku said.

"Yeah I've tried them raw but they don't taste as good" Yajirobe said.

"Well be patient, I'm sure if you keep that dragon ball another one will be by soon enough" Goku said.

IIIIIII

"My lord please be calm" Sledge said.

"Two of my finest warriors were destroyed as if they were mere amateurs! I don't know who is responsible for this outrage but I will personally see to their destruction for interfering with my plans!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh wait" Pilaf said.

"What is it?" Piccolo growled."

"The dragon ball we've been chasing has been moving in odd patterns I wonder" Pilaf said going to the controls and hitting a button to bring down the dragon ball globe radar as it showed a group all heading towards each other.

"Ah! It's just as I feared! According to the map there are three dragon balls clustered together and moving towards a fourth!"

"Hmmm well well well does that mean someone else is after the dragon balls do he have some completion?" Piccolo said.

"It looks that way what now?" Pilaf said.

IIIIIII

"What it say Chiaotzu?" Ally said as they flew over a valley of large thorns.

"Wait they stopped" Chiaotzu said.

"It's near here master were close" Tien said.

"I hope this new ball also leads to Goku" Roshi said.

"It's right over there" Tien said as they began landing next to a giant mountain with hole covering it.

"I don't like the look of this" Chiaotzu said.

"Yeah this has trap all over it" Ally said as crows flew out of the cave and began attack the ship.

"Were being attacked!" Roshi said.

"Damn birds go away!" Saiya yelled.

"Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!" Poru said.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien said.

"Right!" Chiaotzu said using his powers to send the birds flying in all directions.

They then landed near a cave as Roshi let out a breath as they all hopped out of the plane"

"Chiaotzu you and Poru stay and guard the plane alright?" Tien said.

"Okay" Chiaotzu said.

"Rodger!" Poru said as the other entered the dark cave.

"Oh let's be careful" Roshi said.

"Yeah no kidding" Saiya said.

"It sure is dark maybe we should have brought Poru he has a built in light" Ally said as cold water his Roshi neck as he cried out as the others went into fighting stance.

"Master Roshi!" Tien said.

"I'm okay keep going I'm fine" Roshi said.

"Ugh moron!" Ally said.

"I wonder if anyone would find this place habitable" Roshi said.

"It's secluded enough for a base" Tien said as Roshi cried out again.

"Master are you alright?" Tien asked as they saw him covered in crow feathers and saw a dragon ball right by his feet.

"Well that was easy" Saiya said.

"One two three four five hey it's the sixth star ball we did it" Roshi said.

"All we need is three more huh this was way too easy who would have hid it here?" Tien said.

"Well it wasn't a human that's for sure those crows see? Feathers" Roshi said.

"Crows?" Tien said.

"Yeah seeing one is bad luck" Saiya said.

"Maybe they picked it up from somewhere else and brought it here" Roshi said.

"Seems logical" Ally said.

"That would explain why the movement was so strange on the radar" Tien said.

"True and crows are attracted to shiny objects like our six –star friend here" Roshi said.

"I see" Tien said.

"Does anyone else get the feeling were being watched?" Saiya said.

"Let's get out of here" Tien said as they headed back and the crows attacked again as they began smacking and swatting the attacking birds.

"I never should have waxed my head!" Roshi said.

"Damn birds my tail not a worm!" Saiya yelled.

"Let's make a run for it!" Tien yelled.

"Best idea I heard all day!" Roshi yelled as they all began running with the crows after them.

"Get lost!" Ally yelled.

"That my head not a birdfeeder! Scram!" Roshi yelled.

"Here this might held!" Chiaotzu said throwing his hat onto Roshi head as the others climbed into the ship.

"Master hurry!" Tien yelled.

"Come on" Chiaotzu said as Roshi hopped in as the doors closed and the birds began attacking the ship.

Stupid birds they got feathers all over me!" Ally said as they took off.

"We've been lucky so far we managed to collect four dragon balls without too much trouble" Tien said.

"Speak for yourself I hope this doesn't leave a scar" Roshi said rubbing the band aid on the back of his head.

"I hate birds" Saiya said picking a feather out of Ally hair.

"King Piccolo doesn't seem to be in much of a rush to expand his collection I wonder what he's up too" Roshi said.

"Maybe he doesn't need them" Chiaotzu said.

"He's probably preoccupied with exterminating martial artists" Roshi said.

"The radar flashing" Chiaotzu said.

"Where?" Saiya said.

"One two three four five I count five dots Tien turn around" Chiaotzu said.

"With only three dragon balls left to find you know it's possible this is the one Piccolo henchmen stole before he killed Krillin" Tien said.

"If your right that means we'll have to fight him first hand it's going to happen sooner or later I just hope were ready" Roshi said.

"I'm sure were going to win" Chiaotzu said.

"I'm afraid the odds of us winning a head on battle is not too good our best bet is to sneak in threw the back door, surprise him and take the ball while he not looking then the eternal dragon can defeat him" Roshi said.

"That's too passive for my taste master I say we fight him hand to hand and destroy him!" Tien said.

"I understand how you feel Tien but he's much stronger than you may think with our combined strength Piccolo still has us at a disadvantage our best bet is to concentrate on bringing all the dragon balls together then we'll let the eternal dragon exterminate King Piccolo" Roshi said.

"But master I thought our purpose in gathering the dragon balls was so we can bring back Krillin" Tien said.

"The eternal dragon will only make one with come true" Chiaotzu said.

"And once that dragon grants that wish the ball are scattered again correct?" Tien said.

"After one year we can gather the orbs back together again at that time we will revive Krillin I hope" Roshi said.

"What about the Containment Wave?" Tien said.

"That is a ridiculous idea Tien Shinhan!" Roshi yelled.

"Forgive me master but it worked before that what Master Mutaito used to capture Piccolo wasn't it?" Tien said.

"In exchange for his life besides there's no guarantee that it would work if we failed Yamcha will be the only one left to carry out the fight he's in no condition to defeat Piccolo" Roshi said.

"I understand" Tien said.

'For master to have such a reaction for my suggestion three must be more to the Evil Containment Wave then I realized' Tien thought.

IIIIIII

"I can't believe this is happening! They're on the move again and they have four dragon balls! What are we going to do!" Pilaf said.

"Calm down they can gather all the balls they want they can't use the power without all seven let's not interrupt their work let them hunt down the reaming six that saves us the trouble and when they gather them all we'll take them in one wail swoop!" Piccolo said.

"Hmmm good idea" Pilaf said.

"We will turn our immediate attention on finding those responsible for the deaths of Cymbal and Tambourine" Piccolo said.

IIIIIII

"Did you just eat grass?" Nero said seeing Yajirobe eating what he thought was grass as Yajirobe spat them out.

"I'm starving!" Yajirobe said.

"Yeah but eating like a cow won't help" Nero said.

"Hmm the sky is clear as far as I can see no sign of any monsters" Goku said as they all sat on the grass.

"You said someone would be coming if I kept this" Yajirobe said.

"I'll go take another look around" Goku said checking his radar.

"Call me when you catch someone okay I'll give you the ball then" Yajirobe said.

"Huh?"

"What's up kid?" Nero said.

"Goku did you hear what I just said?" Yajirobe said.

"It's right on us! The dragon ball right around here somewhere! It's here!" Goku said.

"You mean another dragon ball?" Yajirobe said.

"But where is he!" Nero said as they looked in all directions.

"Above!" Goku said as they all looked up to see a ship.

"What that? It's not like any bird I've seen" Yajirobe said.

"A plane and there are two powerful enemies inside!" Nero growled.

IIIIII

"Hmmm?" Roshi said checking the radar.

"What?" Saiya said.

"The dragon radar shows that the fifth ball is around this area this could be very well be the one King Piccolo lackey took from Krillin, take us down let's say hi" Roshi said.

'What is it about the Evil Containment Wave that frightens Master Roshi? Why is he so adamant about not using a techniques that's been proven to contain King Piccolo I have to see it just once in my life I must know it's power' Tien thought.

"Tien! What the hell is that matter with you!" Roshi yelled snapping Tien out of his thought.

"What? Oh nothing, nothing at all" Tien said.

IIIIIII

"Guys be ready!" Nero said.

"King Piccolo we have arrived at our destination" Mai said on an intercom.

"Wow who King Piccolo? That name King Piccolo I think I heard it somewhere before" Yajirobe said.

"King Pico-whatever you call him! Sounds like he must be the leader of all of the monsters that have been after the dragon balls!" Goku said.

"If I remember correctly I've heard his name mentioned in my village I believe it was in a story I was told once" Yajirobe said as his eyes widen, "I remember!" he said taking of the dragon ball "here Goku you can have it it's all your take it!"

"Really?" Goku said.

"Why all of the sudden?" Nero said.

"But I thought you wanted to keep it" Goku said.

"It's yours now" he said putting it around Goku neck.

"But Yajirobe the leader might taste best of all" Goku said.

"Oh I'm stuffed I couldn't eat another bite! No room!" he said.

"But just a minute ago you said you were starving" Goku said.

"More like bitching about it" Nero said.

"I lost my appetite bye!" he said taking off.

"Wonder what's gotten into him" Goku said.

"I don't know" Nero said.

"Oh well" Goku said.

IIIIIIII

"Ah look at the ground someone down there they must be the ones who killed Cymbal and Tambourine give me just minute to land the plane so you can destroy them" Pilaf said from the roof of the ship with Piano, Piccolo and Sledge.

"Don't bother it won't be necessary" Piccolo said.

"I'll handle the Time Force hero your highness" Sledge said as Pilaf used binoculars to look down to see Nero and Goku.

"No anyone but him, it's impossible he's apposed to be dead!" Pilaf said.

"Who is it?" Piccolo asked.

"Who else! It's that same brat who always keeps me away from the dragon balls! He always gets in my way he always ruins every one of my plans!" Pilaf yelled.

"So this little child is responsible for killing Tambourine and Cymbal! Both Cymbal and Tambourine fell into disgrace if that little worm had anything to do with their demise! I am not so weak that I cannot deal with a child!" Piccolo said.

"But your majesty it's too dangerous" Pilaf said as Piccolo floated down with Sledge following after him.

"That human doesn't stand a chance his majesty power is unequaled" Piano said.

"Come here!" Goku said as Piccolo and Sledged floated inches from the ground then land.

"You!" Nero growled at Sledge.

"Hey! Are you the ruler of those monster? One of them killed my friend Krillin and stole my dragon ball!" Goku said.

"That's me I see you have another dragon ball hanging around your neck" King Piccolo said.

"I was right about you animal! You're just as responsible for Krillin death!"

"Can you forgive me?" he said laughing, "you are unbelievable" he laughed.

"What's so funny!" Goku yelled.

"You are I thought I was looking for a great warrior and now I find it is you who has killed two of my greatest soldiers" Piccolo said.

"That's right and you're going to follow them but first you are going to give me back my grandpa dragon ball!" Goku said.

"We will see" Piccolo said.

"Lay so much as a hand on him and your dead!" Nero growled as Shadow Needles stuck out of his shadow pointing at Piccolo.

"Come Time Force fighter let's see how well you fetch against me" Sledge said jumping away from Piccolo and Goku as Nero followed.

"You poor simpleton you don't have a single clue who I am do you? I am the abomination that haunts your nightmares soon you will call me master" Piccolo said.

"That's not going to happen!" Goku said.

"It never fails for some reason, every time I meet a martial artist I have this incredible urge to destroy them even one as tiny and pathetic as you" he said laughing.

"I might surprise you! You will pay for all the pain you caused my friends!" Goku growled charging at Piccolo.

"He's quick!" Piccolo said.

Goku then jumped up and punched Piccolo several times in the face then kicked him and sent him flying as Goku charged at him.

Piccolo then held out his claws as Goku wrapped his tail around Piccolo arm and swung around then got hit by Piccolo other hand as Goku jumped off the ground and kicked Piccolo and sent him hitting the ground.

Shadow Vortex!" Nero yelled firing a long shadow kai blast as Sledge that he dodged.

"Nice now let me get this right you're the feared Shadow Saiyan?" Sledge said.

"So what if I am!" Nero growled as his eyes glowed red.

'Then hear my thoughts and listen well Bardock sent me' he said threw mind link.

'What?' Nero said blocking several attack Sledge threw at him.

'Years ago before you even knew about the Time Breakers Bardock claimed to have had a vision of the Time Breakers reawakening the demon Armageddon so he searched out for me and four other who would evenly be forced to work for the Time Breakers but prepared us to help you from the inside, they are watching us as we speak so we must keep fighting Bardock recruited the four of us, Ally the Majin Candy, the Icein Glacious and myself each one of us are helping you take down the Time Breakers from the inside so I need your help so they don't know of our existences yet' Sledge said as Nero kicked him back.

'I'm listening' Nero said.

King Piccolo then began to get off the ground as he laughed, "what you did was unprecedented I had no idea I could be knocked down, your good it's obvious my minions were no match for your level of skill you are the reason why I have exterminated the martial arts society anyone with your level of skill deserves to be terminated!" Piccolo said throwing off his cape, "you have such great strength I will do my absolute best to try and keep up"

'You expect me to just hand over my blood like that!' Nero yelled.

'I know it's a lot to ask for but Bardock has a plan you see one of my abilities is to shape shift into any being I see every detail the day all the DNA is collected he wants myself and Candy to go to where the demon will be created and replace to original sample with tampered DNA the demon will die before it's even born and by that time Bardock will already have kill Miira' Sledge said.

'What! That demon power is insane! How is my grandfather strong enough to beat that guy!' Nero said.

'I can't say he wouldn't tell us but you must trust me on this one Nero you can even ask Ally about it she will confirm this information' Sledge said.

'Fine I let you get you sneak attack in for our viewers so make the blood withdrawal fast and let's keep fight before then it will look suspicious if I just let you take my blood now when I can still keep fighting' Nero said.

'Fine by me' Sledge said.

"Let's go! I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time!" Goku said.

Piccolo eyes then glowed as a fiery aura surrounded him as it hit Goku pushing him back a little as Goku felt his body freeze.

"What's going on? I can't move!" Goku said.

IIIIIII

"Where the hell is it!" Ally said tossing a boulder as they search for the dragon ball in a rocky canyon.

"Found it" Roshi said trying to lift up a massive boulder and held it up as he tried to reach for the dragon ball, "just a little bit furfure!" he said pulling it out and dropping the boulder as he saw it tip towards him as he ran as it fell over and chased him down the hill he then jumped over an edge as the boulder flew over it and crash into him making the boulder fall into the deep valley below.

"Master Roshi!" Chiaotzu said.

"Are you alright?" Tien asked.

"Oh no it's gone" Roshi said popping his head out of the side.

"Great now we have to search for it again" Saiya said.

IIIIIIII

"Allow me to show you one of my many skill!" Sledge said.

"Be my guest!" Nero said as Sledge eyes glowed as he spilt into two, "what the hell!"

"This is called the Double Ganger Technique only we Super Nameks can use it and since I'm the last this is something only I can do" both clones said.

"Fine I can handle two against one as long as you can handle my Shadow Needles!" Nero said making them point at the Sledge clones.

Goku was still stuck frozen as he got some control and began slowly making his way against the wind towards Piccolo.

"Now let's try this once more!" Piccolo said charging at Goku and kicked him in the air then jumped after him then punched him out of the sky and fast towards the ground below as he crashed into the Earth.

"Goku!" Nero yelled blocking both the Sledges kicks, "Dual Shadow Cannons!" he yelled holding out both his hands to the clones and hit them with shadow blasts making one of the clone fade away.

Piccolo then reach into the hole and pulled out Goku and held him in the air by his shirt, "nice your still alive I was hoping this would last a good while" Piccolo said.

"I'm feeling fine!" Goku said as Piccolo punched him in the face.

"What's wrong? No witty comeback?" Piccolo said.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Nero growled dodging Sledge kai blasts.

Goku then bit down on Piccolo hand as Piccolo tried to throw him off, "let go!" Piccolo yelled bashing Goku on a rock then slammed his elbow down on him to get Goku to let go then kicked him.

Piccolo then growled when he saw Goku had drawn blood, "you'll pay you little lousy human!" he yelled as his hand formed with kai energy then fired a blast that Goku jumped out of the way from then quickly took cover behind a rock.

"So you still have some fight left in you after all" Piccolo said.

"Goku hold on I'm coming!" Nero said.

"Nero look out!" Goku said and as planned Sledge came up behind Nero with a chop to the side of Nero neck as this felt like a tickle to Nero but to fool the Time Breaker made of gag sound then fell over onto the ground, "no! Nero!"

Piccolo then fired another blast at the rock Goku was behind and sent him flying as Piccolo blew up every last one of Goku possible hiding spots.

'Kakarot don't give up!' Bardock yelled as Goku panted on the ground as Goku dodged another one of Piccolo blasts then tried to dodged the other blasts till he hit the ground.

"That's what I call entertainment! What's the matter? Have you used up all your energy? Tough luck were just getting started boy! Your pain will be exquisite!" Piccolo said charging at Goku then disappearing as Goku dodged his kick from the side as Goku charged at Piccolo who took to the air as Goku jumped after him as he missed a punch and Piccolo bashed his head back down to earth as he landed before Goku as the boy hit the ground and he kicked him then ran up to the flying Goku and punched him to the ground.

Goku then got up and charging at Piccolo with punches to his face that Piccolo dodged as Piccolo punched him away as Goku back flipped on the ground then charged at Piccolo as Piccolo charged at him and Piccolo punched Goku in the face then sent him hitting the ground.

"You are tougher than I thought but it doesn't make any difference you big meanie! I'm still going to destroy you!" Goku said.

"Your misplaced confidences is refreshing though I find this amusing you must know there is no escape the only choice is left is how you will meet your demise" Piccolo said.

"No!" Goku yelled getting back up.

"Well despite your short coming you are a defiant one it's been a long time since I've seen that kind of spark in someone eye I'm fortunate, I'm stronger! Growl human!" Piccolo said laughing as Goku went into Kamehameha stance, "no!"

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

'Wait that's not the Evil Containment Wave' Piccolo thought.

"Ha!" Goku yelled hitting Piccolo with the blast, "ha! Got him! That was a direct hit!"

When the smoke cleared Goku saw Piccolo emerged unharmed.

"It's about time we say goodbye boy, funny you don't look heroic" Piccolo said to Goku shocked face.

Soon the sky filled with dark clouds as it began to rain as Piccolo hit Goku to the ground again.

"You won't win! He has to have some weakness" Goku panted.

"I believe we've come to the part where you gravel and beg for your pathetic life" Piccolo said.

"I will never give into you! Never!" Goku yelled.

"Alright die!" Piccolo said building up energy.

"Come on!" Goku yelled.

"Let's see if you can live through this!"

"Do it!"

The energy Piccolo was giving off then surrounded Goku then fired a blast at Goku that he dodged as Goku tried to come at Piccolo from the air but Piccolo hit him with another blast as Goku hit the ground looking lifeless as it began to rain hard.

"So this is the best the human race has to offer" he said putting a hand over Goku, "the boy heart is cold it is over" he said taking the dragon ball as he began laughing evily, "Sledge what of the other human?" Piccolo asked.

"He's been dealt with I've collected what the Time Breakers needs" he said holding up a vile of Nero blood as they floated backup to the ship.

'Nero wait for the ship to leave before you go to Goku' Sledge said threw mind link.

'Got it' Nero said.

Once the ship left Nero got off the ground and ran towards Goku in the rain, "Goku!" Nero yelled kneeling down next to Goku and took him in his arms as Yajirobe approached.

"I'm sorry things had to end this way Goku, I'm sorry I couldn't help you or Nero but you will receive a heroes burial" Yajirobe said.

'Hear my voice Kakarot I have shelled you heart so Piccolo wouldn't know your alive know awaken and go and train to become stronger or all your friends will die at the hands of that monster' Bardock said as Goku groaned.

"Is it possible?" Yajirobe said.

"It would seem his guardian age was protecting him now he needs to breath!" Nero said hitting Goku in the back as Goku coughed and began taking in air.

"Need water" Goku groaned.

"Come on Yajirobe we need to get him water" Nero said.

"Hold on" Yajirobe said as Nero carried Goku as he followed Yajirobe.

Soon they were by a waterfall as Goku had his head in the water.

"That's it take your time" Yajirobe said as Nero pulled Goku out of the water.

"I still can't believe it that fight was brutal I can't believe your alive I didn't think anyone could survive against King Piccolo" Yajirobe said.

"I was no match for him he defeated me like I was nothing!" Goku said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Goku no one else could have done any better King Piccolo isn't your everyday fighter" Yajirobe said.

"Yajirobe have you ever heard of Korin Tower?" Goku asked.

"Korin Tower never heard of it" Yajirobe said.

"I trained there once before listen I have to ask you and Nero a big favor do you think you can take me to it? My muscles seem kind of stuck but I think I know who can help me" Goku asked lying in Nero arms for warmth.

"Sounds like a strange place to find a doctor, sure no problem I'll take you wherever you want to go under one condition you got to feed me" Yajirobe said.

"Fine! We'll eat when we get there but let's go the longer we wait the worse Goku may get" Nero said.

IIIIIIII

"Find it yet?" Saiya asked as they search a forest area for the dragon ball Roshi dropped in the rain.

"Not yet" Ally said.

"Negative no dragon ball" Poru said.

"That ball has to be around here somewhere" Roshi said.

"I found it!" Chiaotzu yelled holding up the dragon ball.

"With that one we have five" Roshi said.

"That only leaves us with only two more balls to get and we know where one is with King Piccolo" Tien said.

"We have better stay on our guard" Roshi said checking the radar, "hmmm?"

"What the matter? Is something wrong?" Tien asked.

"Spit it out Roshi" Ally said.

"Well we don't have to worry about finding those two balls according to the radar they're together and heading straight for us!" Roshi said.

"That has to be King Piccolo! He means to destroy us!" Tien said.

"Huh!" Ally said sensing a familiar kai presences.

'What is it Ally?' Saiya asked threw mind link.

'It's him one of my friends he's with King Piccolo, the Time breakers must have sent him in to finish what I could not' Ally said.

'Can we trust him?' Saiya asked.

'Yes Bardock is the one who brought us together' Ally said.

'Bardock? How far ahead of us is he?' Saiya said.

Soon they were all back on the ship as they flew towards Piccolo location.

"Alright were on an intercept course" Roshi said.

'That fiend! He's mine!' Tien thought.

"Let me make one thing clear we have no chance of defeating King Piccolo with hand to hand combat we must get his dragon balls and call upon the eternal dragon it will be the dragon privilege to remove Piccolo from this world" Roshi said.

"Yes sir" Tien said.

"Tien take us down between those two boulders that's a good of place as any to make our stand" Roshi said.

IIIIIIII

"Tell me again why were we chasing you when you own a hover car?" Nero said as they drove down the road in Yajirobe hover car.

"Shut up! I admire you courage but it was foolish of you to go up against King Piccolo y yourself" Yajirobe said.

"I'm surprised Yajirobe you didn't even lend us a hand" Goku said.

"Of course I didn't, I like you guys but not as much as I like living, do I keep going straight?" Yajirobe said.

"A little to the left" Goku said.

"A little? What kind of direction is that?" Yajirobe said as they drove off road into a meadow.

"I like your car it sure is nice and fast" Goku said.

"Yeah it's pretty neat alright I stole it" Yajirobe said.

"Of course you did" Nero said.

"Just in case you're thinking what I hope you're not I wouldn't go up against King Piccolo again it's not wise to push your luck" Yajirobe said.

"How well do you know him? Who is he?" Goku asked.

"Like I said it's just a story I heard as a kid a terrible tale that gave me nightmares, a long time ago King Piccolo used his power to try and take over the world fortunately a brave martial artists uh I forget his name but he was able to stop the invasion or that's the story I guess we know it differently now" Yajirobe said.

"Guess so, so how did the marital artist stop him?" Goku said.

"I don't know but I bet it was spectacular whatever he did, what going to happen when you put all seven dragon balls together?" he asked.

"The eternal dragon will appear and get a wish come true" Goku said as they now flew over the sea, "whatever we ask for is fine with him but you only get one wish"

"Any wish you want? No way" Yajirobe said.

"Yeah it's true" Goku said.

"Yep big ole dragon green red eyes kind of scary" Nero said.

"A little to the left please" Goku said.

"If that is true what could someone as powerful as King Piccolo possibly ask for?" Yajirobe said.

"Uh a better personality?" Goku said.

"Hair?" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"Yes right there see those two rocks? That's where we'll land" Roshi said as they landed and all got out of the plane.

"What should we do first?" Tien asked.

"Capsulize the plane get it out of sight" Roshi said.

"Yes master" Tien said as he cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Chiaotzu said using his power to this the capsule button.

Roshi then bashed a hole in the ground as Poru picked up the capsule.

"Quickly we can bury the dragon balls in this hole" Roshi said.

"Right!" Chiaotzu said dropping them in the hold as him and Poru began burying them.

"Piccolo won't find them so easily here and it might just buy us some time" Roshi said.

"There we go" Chiaotzu said.

"Dragon balls hidden" Poru said.

"Alright listen, Chiaotzu you Poru and Ally hide behind that rock over there Tien, Saiya and I will search for King Piccolo dragon balls while he searches for ours" Roshi said.

"Got it" Chiaotzu said.

"Once we secure the last two we'll throw them to Chiaotzu who will bury them with the other five and call for the sacred dragon" Roshi said.

"Seven, five plus two is seven Chiaotzu" Saiya said seeing him count with fingers.

"All you have to say is 'come out dragon' and tell him the wish" Roshi said.

"Yes sir" Tien said.

"Got it" Saiya said.

"Alright?" Roshi said.

"Hmm mmm understood" Chiaotzu said.

"Ready? They should be here at any moment good luck now get going" Roshi said as they all moved into position.

"There here!" Tien said as they spotted the airship.

"They're traveling by airship" Roshi said.

"There's a chance they won't come down or what if King Piccolo decided to keep his dragon balls aboard that ship?" Tien said.

"Then we sneak aboard and take them besides I'd like to see the view" Roshi said.

"Oh shit" Saiya said as they saw Piccolo swallow the two dragon balls.

"I take it the ugly green guy is King Piccolo and by the looks of it he just ate the dragon balls!" Tien said.

"Manacle fiend! He's smarter than I remember! The only option for us now is to knock him over and pump those balls out of his rotten hide!" Roshi said.

"We have to fight him head on Master Roshi" Tien said throwing of his tank top.

"At this point we have no choice" Saiya said.

"That's what he wants us to believe no Tien Saiya you stay out of this" Roshi said.

"No Master Roshi I must fight Piccolo!" Tien said.

"You won't do anything Tien Shinhan that's an order" Roshi said.

"But master you can't do this to me! I have to fight him! Don't tie my hands, please" Tien said.

"I appreciate your concern for my safety but I've take steps to protect myself including a life sustain potion" Roshi said.

"But you can't do it!" Tien said as Roshi sprayed Tien in the face with a gas.

"Master you! Ugh!" Tien said hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry to have to do this Tien it's better for you to sleep through this one too many lives have been loss already your dedication to our cause is as noble but I must confess I did not take a life sustaining potion never touched the stuff myself, anyway if I fail you and Saiya will be the only ones left to defeat that monster but only as a last ditch effort your will is strong but your training is incomplete, Saiya stay here and protect Tien" Roshi said.

"Yes Master Roshi" Saiya said.

"Tell Goku I was proud" Roshi said.

"I will" Saiya said as Roshi left the cave.

"Chiaotzu, Ally, Poru! Forget about the maneuver we discussed I want you to stay hidden do not come out until it is over no matter what happens! Understood!" Roshi yelled.

"Yes master okay" Chiaotzu said.

"Roshi what are you doing?" Ally asked as Roshi stepped out into the open.

"If you want the dragon balls Piccolo you will have to come down here!" Roshi yelled.

"Oh so he knows my name he's done his homework I'm at a disadvantage though I'm afraid knowing my identity and still putting forth this challenge doesn't say much for his intelligences" Piccolo said floating down.

'She's here' Sledge thought.

"Thank you for the invitation I look forward to your agony" Piccolo said landing in front of Roshi.

A.N. Please Review.


	46. Return to Korin Tower

A.N. I'm not saying what state I'm from Trick because I don't want no stalkers after me but I will say that time is right I stayed up till four in the morning to post those five chapters so your welcome Dragonball Heroes fans I lost some sleep time for you so i hope you enjoyed the chapters and enjoy this one.

Chapter Forty-Five: Return to Korin Tower

"Boy I hope the tower you talked about shows up soon" Yajirobe said.

"Korin Tower were close" Goku said as Nero used a rag to get the sweat off Goku head.

"Your sweating buckets there's more water in here than there is outside" Yajirobe said.

"That's because he has a fever!" Nero growled.

"I must get there very soon" Goku said.

"Don't you worry I just hope they have a good doctor who in" Yajirobe said.

"Korin can help me" Goku said.

"I see so Korin is the name of your doctor?" Yajirobe said.

"He's a cat" Goku said.

"Hmmm? He must be worse off than I thought" Yajirobe said.

"We better hurry if Goku already starting to hallucinate" Nero said.

At some point Nero and Goku sensed that Roshi had fallen as Nero looked in one direction.

"What the matter? Are you hurting what's going on?" Yajirobe asked.

"Something is wrong very wrong" Goku said.

"Your acting pretty strange I guess I kept you under the water a little bit too long" Yajirobe said.

'Another one of our allies has fallen and I think I know who, Master Roshi what did you try and do?' Nero thought.

IIIIIII

"Shit! He was so close!" Saiya said from his hiding spot after witness Roshi failed Containment Wave and Piccolo gathering all seven dragon balls.

"Now dragon appear before me!" Piccolo said as the sky began to fill with black clouds.

IIIIII

"Look at that it's getting kind of dark for being midday night fall sure comes early in this neck of the woods" Yajirobe said tuning on the head lights.

"Oh shit! Goku!" Nero said realizing what was the source.

"Wait a minute three years ago the same thing happened!" Goku said.

"Someone has summoned the dragon" Nero said.

IIIIIII

The gold light then shot up into the sky from the seven dragon balls as Shenron emerged with a roar.

"The eternal dragon you're here after all this time my greatest desire will come true" Piccolo said.

"We have to stop!" Saiya said.

'Chiaotzu can you hear me?' Tien said threw mind link.

'Tien Shinhan?" Tien said.

"We have to do something about this I want you to listen to me very carefully I'm losing consciousness because of that strange medicine Master Roshi gave me this is up to you before Piccolo can make his wish I want you to make our own tell him that you wish for King Piccolo to disappear from this world forever!' Tien said.

"Okay" Chiaotzu said.

"I will grant one wish tell me what it is you desire" Shenron said.

"At last! I wish for-"

"Make King Piccolo disappear from this-!"

Before Chiaotzu can finish Piccolo hit him with a blast as shock hit Saiya, Ally and Tien.

"Tien" Chiaotzu said before dying.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled.

"Oh no!" Ally said.

"I despise uninvited guests!" Piccolo growled.

"What do you wish for?" Shenron asked.

"I wish to be made young again! Restore my youth and power return to me what time has stolen! Can you do this!" Piccolo said.

"As you wish" Shenron said as his eyes glowed as Piccolo began glowing as his body turned back into his stronger youthful form.

"It worked! I'm young again! I am born anew!" Piccolo said.

"Your wish has been granted I take my leave" Shenron said.

"There's one more thing you can do for me!" Piccolo said firing a blast at Shenron and blew up Shenron as shock hit the heroes again as the sky cleared.

"They are nothing but stones now and the dragon is dead, my enemies are vanquished no one will ever challenge me again! It is perfect! I have been reborn! I feel invincible!"

'Just wait you crazy old fool your time will come' Sledge thought.

IIIIII

The sky then cleared over the area Yajirobe was in as they continued to drive to Korin Tower.

"Hey look at that it got bright all of the sudden" Yajirobe said.

"I can't get a signal on the dragon balls I was right someone already called the dragon" Goku said.

"Which means they're stone for another whole year" Nero said.

"I'd sure like to see this dragon of yours" Yajirobe said.

"I hope it wasn't Piccolo there's no telling what he'd ask for" Goku said as the tower came into view.

"Whoa I think I see it is that Korin Tower up ahead?" Yajirobe asked.

"Yeah hurry Yajirobe" Nero said.

"I'm starving please tell me this tower were heading to has good food" Yajirobe said.

"I can guarantee it" Goku said.

"By the way you haven't told me about the person were going to meet if we get there" Yajirobe said.

"His name is Korin he's a master of martial arts I used to take lessons from him a long time ago" Goku said.

"He really knows his stuff huh? Who do you think I stronger Korin or King Piccolo?" Yajirobe asked.

"Hmmm it's hard to say" Goku said.

"You have to think about it? Man this cat must be strong so what does he look like anyway?" Yajirobe asked.

"Hmmm he's furry and has big ears" Goku said.

"So in other words he's an ugly beast, this is a friend of yours he doesn't sound nice to me he not going to try and eat us for Braktest is he?" Yajirobe said.

"You're funny Yajirobe" Goku said.

IIIIIII

"This shouldn't have happened" Saiya said as they stood over the bodies of Chiaotzu and Roshi.

"Piccolo! I will never forgive you for this!" Tien yelled punching the nearest boulder and making it shatter.

"Oh dear" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"I know I can't defeat Piccolo but I have to avenge my friends! I have to!" Tien said.

"If Roshi would have had better aim maybe he would have succeed in locking Piccolo in the electronic lunchbox" Ally said.

"The wave if only I can use it" Tien said.

"Right now we need a plan" Saiya said.

IIIIIIII

"Okay were here wherever here is" Yajirobe said as they parked in front of the tower next to Upa and Bora tepee.

"About time" Nero said.

"Funny this don't look like a place where they have good food" Yajirobe said.

"Don't worry everything fine nothing changed" Goku said as Nero carried him out of the car.

"It's Goku!" Ups said.

"Upa!" Goku said.

"Friend of yours?" Nero said as the boy ran out to them.

"Good to see you it's been a long time!" Upa said.

"How have you been Upa you've gotten taller" Goku said.

"Yes! Father! Father! Come quick Goku here to visit us!" Upa yelled.

"Just remember you promised this visit would include a lot of food" Yajirobe said.

"Don't worry" Goku said.

"You'll get your damn meal" Nero said.

"Oh Goku!" Bora said coming out of the woods.

"Bora!" Goku said.

"It's good to see you old friend" Bora said "is this your brother?"

"Sorry not related to him" Yajirobe said.

"I meant this young man" Bora said pointing at Nero.

"No I'm not his brother but you can say were family, my name is Nero"

"Goku I missed you so much!" Upa said.

"It is an honor welcome all of you" Bora said.

"Do I look stronger since you left I've been taking combat lessons from my father I'm going to be a great warrior just like you" Upa said doing his own punches and kicks and fell over as Nero smiled.

'That looks familiar' he thought.

-Flashback-

A much younger Nero was training his baby brother in the art of fight in a secluded forest as Nero shook his head.

"No no Kento you must be balanced or you will fall on your head the next time you make a kick" Nero said.

"Someday I will be just as strong as you big brother!" Kento said.

"I'll be waiting for when that day comes" Nero said ruffling Kento hair, "now let's go again and this time try to hurt me not yourself okay?"

"Okay!" Kento said coming at Nero with punches and kicks Nero blocked.

-End of Flashback-

"That's great Upa boy you've become very strong" Goku said holding out his hands for Upa to punch as Goku almost fell over and Nero caught him.

"Here sit for a while" Nero said.

"Goku?" Bora said.

"Are you hurt?" Upa asked.

"You are looking ill it's serious what's wrong?" Bora asked.

"He nearly got himself killed by a terrible monster named King Piccolo, Goku decided to fight him all by himself it was a dumb thing to do" Yajirobe said.

"Hey I don't know who you are but you better stop talking that way about Goku or you'll be sorry!" Upa said.

"Quite it down before I step on you" Yajirobe said.

"What did you say!" Upa yelled.

"Upa" Bora said.

"Oh but father!" Upa said.

"Yajirobe is telling the truth I was beaten" Goku said.

"But no one can hurt you Goku" Upa said.

"It is difficult to believe" Bora said.

"I came back to see if Master Korin can help improve my strength like he did before" Goku said.

"You're going to climb the tower!" Upa said.

"Mmmm hmmm sure am" Goku said.

"Wait Korin up there! How tall is this thing?" Nero said.

"Goku why don't you rest here a few days you will never make it with that wound" Bora said.

"Don't worry Bora Yajirobe and Nero will take me there" Goku said.

"Are you nuts!" Yajirobe said.

"What the problem?" Nero said.

"You're strong enough to climb Korin tower" Goku said.

"Well I appreciate the vote of confidence but why do I have to go!" Yajirobe said.

"He right Goku you don't want to rely on a guy like him!" Upa said.

"Stay out of this squirt!" Yajirobe said as Upa growled at him and Yajirobe made a face at him and Upa returned it.

"Nice teeth anyway none of my business I'm heading home guys I don't want to get involved in anything dangerous, I didn't come here for trouble I came here for food and since I'm obviously not going to get any I'd be crazy to stick around and listen to this half-pint insults" Yajirobe said.

"You're a big coward!" Upa said.

"I'll see you around Goku Nero" Yajirobe said.

"There's plenty of food its up in the tower" Goku said.

"Nice try buddy" Yajirobe said.

"I'm serious Korin food is the best I've ever tasted he loves to feed people" Goku said.

"What kind of food?" Yajirobe asked with one foot on the car.

"Stuff like Senzu Beans" Goku said.

"Senzu? Strange name for beans" Yajirobe said.

"I think it's delicious" Goku said.

'Taste disgusting to me but Goku will eat anything I guess' Nero thought.

"This you just say delicious?" Yajirobe said.

"Yep one can fill you up till your next feeding and is so good" Nero said seeing Yajirobe begin to drool.

A few minutes later Yajirobe had Goku on his back, "it's your job to hold on tight I can't help you if you fall" he said.

"Thanks a bunch" Goku said.

"Allow me to help you on the way" Bora said picking up Yajirobe.

"No need I got a special way to keep up" Nero said walking towards the tower.

"The things I do for a meal and your positive the food up there right?" Yajirobe said.

"Of course I am" Goku said.

"Be safe hold on to his hair" Upa said.

"Ready to go?" Bora asked.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"Can we get going?" Yajirobe said.

"Good luck safe trip" Upa said.

Bora then yelled as he threw Yajirobe and Goku at high speed up the tower and Nero super jumped after them.

Once Yajirobe began slowing down he grabbed onto the tower as Nero jumped onto it next to them.

"Ow my hands!" Yajirobe said.

"Damn!" Nero said looking up.

"We flew all that way and we still can't see the top!

Yajirobe said.

"I can smell those beans I hope there's some left when we get there" Goku said.

"Nobody eating my beans!" Yajirobe said as he began speed climbing up the tower really fast with Nero following.

IIIIIII

Both Roshi and Chiaotzu now lay next to each other as Saiya did a pray.

"Please forgive me I wish I was with you right now" Tien said.

"What that noise?" Ally said as they looked to the sky to see Bulma plane flying in.

"Oh no" Saiya said.

Once the others got out of the plane they grieved at the sight of their two fallen friends.

"Master Roshi!" Yamcha said.

"How could this have happened to them!" Bulma said.

"Chiaotzu" Puar said.

"Tien, Saiya Ally were the only ones left we have to work together to defeat King Piccolo!" Yamcha said.

"I'm sorry Yamcha there's something I must do alone it's the only way I will learn the secret of the Evil Containment Wave" Tien said.

"No it's too dangerous!" Yamcha said.

"I must destroy that monster! No matter the cost that's why I was spared" Tien said.

"You can't go alone I'll learn it with you" Yamcha said.

"No that's not an option it's impossible to use this wave unless you witness it first hand, I have" Tien said.

"No Tien!" Yamcha said.

"Don't argue with me! My mind is set! I have nothing left to lose" Tien said.

Soon Tien was in the plane and took off into the sky, "will we ever see him again?" Bulma asked.

"Poru know we will all meet again very soon" Poru said.

"What a man" Launch said.

Bulma and the others then place Roshi and Chiaotzu in freezer capes.

"Master Roshi!" Turtle cried.

"I can't believe he was defeated" Puar cried.

"I brought the other capsules just in case I didn't think I'd need them" Bulma said.

"No!" Yamcha yelled running to the plane and grabbed the radio, "Tien! Tien Shinan can you hear me? This is Yamcha!"

"This is Tien Shinhan" he said.

"Come back please! I'll master the Evil Containment Wave and fight Piccolo with you! Did you hear me? Don't do this alone!" Yamcha said.

"Tien listen we'll collect the dragon balls again that way we can bring Master Roshi and Chiaotzu back to life" Bulma said.

"That's not an option once killing Piccolo got what he wanted from the dragon balls he destroyed the dragon" Tien said.

"Did he say?" Bulma said.

"Destroyed!" Yamcha said.

"Then there's no other way but for us to fight! Tien Shinhan did you hear me! Tien!" Yamcha said as Tien shut his radio off.

"Well so much for being eternal" Oolong said.

"This means Master will never be able to return!" Turtle said.

"Or Krillin and Chiaotzu" Ally said.

"I wonder if we'll ever see Goku and Nero again" Bulma said.

"They will come back you'll see they're alive I just know it" Puar said.

"I feel the same way about it Puar" Yamcha said.

"I mean why call him eternal if he's not going to be around that's just false advertising" Oolong said still talking about the dragon.

"That's enough!" Launch yelled pointing at Oolong and began shooting at him, "this is no time for jokes you filthy pig!"

IIIIIIII

Soon night fell and Yajirobe was panting as Nero looked up to see more tower to climb.

"I'm getting sick and tired of climbing this is insane I'm starving to death and I still can't see the top" Yajirobe said.

"We're almost there" Goku said.

"Yeah sure you've been saying 'we're almost there' from the moment we started!" Yajirobe said.

"It's true" Goku said.

"Whatever I don't want to hear it anymore just stop talking" he said looking down "come on Yajirobe let go on a trip there'll be food"

"Aren't you having fun?" Goku asked.

"Oh sure this is great I love climbing towers with my bare hands!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Come on keep climbing" Nero said.

After about an hour they could see the top "Oh wow! Goku look up is that the top?" Yajirobe asked as they heard snoring and saw Goku was asleep, "you no good lousy! How the hell can you be sleeping at a time like this! Wake the hell up! Look were at the top!"

"Oh this idiot will be the death of me" Nero said.

"Just a little furfure" Yajirobe said as they climbed.

"Good ole tower" Goku said.

"Good you're awake" Nero said.

"I can practically see all that delicious food look at it it's so close I can practically touch I'm so hungry" Yajirobe said as they fell off but Nero caught Yajirobe arm.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry nothing going to stop us because nothing going to keep me from that food" Yajirobe said.

"Yeah food important here" Nero said sarcastically.

Once inside the tower they were climbing up the stairs to the floor where Goku trained as they stopped in the center of the room.

"Finally" Yajirobe said setting Goku down and falling over panting, "I'm exhausted!"

"It was hard work just rest awhile" Goku said.

"Okay where is this Korin at?" Nero asked.

"You climbed all the way up here with Goku on your back? You must be pretty strong and pretty stupid" Korin said coming out from behind the fountain.

"Master Korin it's great to see you again" Goku said.

"Whoa that's Master Korin!" Yajirobe said.

"You were right he is a cat" Nero said.

"Yo" he said.

"Uh listen master I-"

"Don't bother I know I know"

"You know what happened to me?" Goku said.

"You took a pretty nasty beating from King Piccolo if I'm not mistaken" Korin said.

"That's right but how did you know master?" Goku asked.

"Aw just because I live above the world doesn't mean I don't know what going on down there" Korin said.

"Impressive" Nero said as Yajirobe looked over the side to see nothing but clouds.

"Nero how are you liking the Shadow Nimbus?" Korin asked.

"Huh you know my name?" Nero said.

"Yes I ran into your friend Zang before and saw that you and the Shadow Nimbus were perfect for each other" Korin said.

"Oh well thank you I love the cloud" Nero said.

"You can't see anything from here" Yajirobe said.

"Because you're not looking in the right place" Korin said.

"Then how?" Nero said.

"Over there" Korin said pointing to the past, present and future water jugs.

"How a jar going to help see Yajirobe said as Nero looked over his shoulder as he opened the present jug as the water showed a younger King Piccolo on a throne, "that's King Piccolo!"

"Shit! He looks younger now we know what the dragon balls were used for" Nero said.

"You work for me now you will do my bidding" Piccolo said to the King.

"I will not help you betray my people! Never!" the King said.

"Betray them?" Piccolo said.

"I was elected to preserve the peace!"

"So far it doesn't look like you're doing too good of a job in fact one could say your peace is in pieces" Piccolo said.

"Do you have another jar I don't like this one" Yajirobe said.

"What's in this one?" Nero said opening the future jar as the water turned into a destroyed waste land as he saw Kento hit the ground bloody and beaten into a puplp, "Kento!"

Nero then saw all his Saiyan friends lying on the ground as Miira laughed.

"You fools thought to beat me now you will all suffer the end" Miira said.

"No! I won't let you kill them!" Bardock yelled jumping onto Miira back.

"What are you doing salve get off!" Miira yelled as the vision ended.

"No! What happens!" Nero said walking over to the past jug and opened it then saw a kid version of himself, "wait that me? As a child?"

Nero then saw his father Raditz as present Nero growled.

"My son you will carry out my legacy you mother should be due with your brother soon so train him well" Radiate said.

"You're leaving us? But how will we survive without you?" Nero said.

"You can handle it brat I'm leaving for good it's time I spread my legacy somewhere else" Radiate said.

"What about mother! Don't you love her! What about me!" Nero said.

"Who said anything about love? Were Saiyans boy act like it!" Radiate said leaving as kid Nero cried.

"I hate you! I swear Kento will never be like you and never will I!" Kid Nero yelled as the vision ended.

"Sounds like you had it rough" Korin said.

"My father wasn't the best role model in the world but I did well Kento nothing like father and neither am I" Nero said

"Now let's get down to business, Goku why did you come here what do you want me to do?" Korin asked.

"Don't you know you already guess everything about King Piccolo" Goku said.

"Well short of" Korin said.

"He's a terrible monster! Somebody has to defeat him! I want to continue my training with you" Goku said.

"Hmm there no sense in training a body that's injured first thing first you need energy, here we go!" Korin said digging for something behind the fountain and pulled out a large pot full of beans, "catch" he said tossing Nero and Goku a bean.

"Oh thanks master this is a Senzu Bean isn't it?" Goku said.

"What Senzu beans! This is the beans you were talking about!" Yajirobe said.

"That's them" Goku said as Nero eat him.

"You call this special! This is my reward!" he yelled snatching the pot from Korin, "I can't believe I went through all that just for these lousy beans! I'm going to get my fill!" he said throwing a hand full into his mouth.

"Oh shit" Nero said.

"Stupid beans!" Yajirobe said eating way to many then he should, "I risked my life all night!" he then stopped eating and dropped the jar full of beans then fell over and grew in size as he began rolling in circles on the floor.

"Oh so that what happens when you eat more than one" Nero said as Goku laughed.

"Your silly Yajirobe you only need one bean they last ten whole days" Goku said eating his as his swollen eye and all his other injuries from the fight healed.

"I'd say Yajirobe now good for ten years" Nero said.

"Ha those beans sure do the trick don't they? Now you should be feeling better really soon" Korin said.

"I feel fantastic!" Goku said doing a back flip and did some punches.

"Now I want to make sure were absolutely sure here you want me to train you again?" Korin said.

"Yes Master Korin just like the old days!" Goku said.

"Hmmmm"

"Really!"

"Sorry my boy but to be completely honest there's nothing left for me to teach you" Korin said.

"Awww what do you mean nothing?" Goku said.

"I know how badly you want something new to use against Piccolo but I'm all tapped out it's not like a gave you crash course the first time around you mastered the master" Korin said.

"Don't worry Goku we'll think of something" Nero said.

"Still that won't be enough many great warriors have tried what your attempting but he manages to kill everyone! That monster even killed Master Roshi" Korin said.

"What! King Piccolo killed Master Roshi!" Goku said.

"Yes" Korin said.

"You mean I will never get to see him again just like my grandpa?" Goku asked.

"Well in these cases that's normally what happens" Korin said.

"Oh no I never he got to say goodbye" Goku said.

"How many others have fallen now?" Nero said.

"First Krillin now Master Roshi! Piccolo! I got to stop him!" Goku yelled.

"Hold it! You mustn't face him in anger!" Korin yelled.

"I have to fight him! He's taken too many lives already!" Goku yelled.

"Cool down and listen for a minute" Korin said.

"Yes Goku I know you upset just calm down and listen to what Korin has to say" Nero said.

"If you seek him now he'll kill you" Korin said.

"I don't have a choice! I'm not scared and I'm not going to hide in a tower!" Goku said.

"Well if he's not afraid of death I guess he can take a sip" Korin said.

"What?" Goku said.

"Ultra Devine Water" Korin said.

"Ultra Devine Water? Is that like the Sacred Water I drank before?" Goku asked.

"That's for armatures this is the real stuff" Korin said.

"Ultra devine?" Goku said.

"That's right this water is most certainly Devine" Korin said.

"But master Korin how is it any different from the sacred water I drank a long time ago?" Goku asked.

"Actually there is a huge difference the Sacred Water just water with a kick no magic in it ha! But Ultra Devine Water is packed with mystical properties and a magical zing" Korin said.

"Whoa! If I drink Ultra Devine Water then I'll be super strong" Goku said.

"I wonder what will happen if I drink it?" Nero said.

"Hey! Come on Master give me some of the Ultra Devine Water please master! Please!" Goku said shaking Korin shoulders.

"Enough something's never change your just as hasty as ever" Korin said smacking Goku off him with his tail.

"And he'll be like that for a long time trust me" Nero said.

"I can't help it master you said I'd be stronger if I drink it" Goku said.

"The water would increase your abilities that's true but to enjoy it's benefits you will first have to track it down" Korin said.

"Explain" Nero said.

"It is a parallels journey far to the north there is the treacheries maze of ice to obtain the water you must navigate through this icy labyrinth the liquid is hidden somewhere in the cave" Korin said.

"A maze what's that?" Goku asked.

"It's a complicated network of passageways with many confusing routes to choose from but only one exit it's easy enough to get in the trick is getting out once inside the labyrinth it's easy to get lost you can find yourself wondering aimlessly for weeks or even years many brave explorers attempted to navigate this path only never to be heard from again" Korin said.

"What a crappy way to die" Nero said.

"Now that you know the parallel involved what will you do? Do you still wish to seek it?" Korin asked.

"Sure do! I'm not afraid of the maze! I must find the Ultra Devine Water!" Goku said.

"I'll go too! No way I'll let you go into a maze by yourself" Nero said.

"You'll go with us won't you Yajirobe?" Goku asked.

"You got to be kidding? No way" Yajirobe said.

"You won't?" Goku said.

"Of course not! Why in the hell would I voluntarily go to such a place your crazy! Count me out of this one!" he said.

"Hey where you going?" Korin asked.

"Down stairs see ya" Yajirobe said.

"Lets go" Nero said as they headed downstairs.

"Oh Korin I don't have the Nimbus cloud with me how long will it take me to get to the northern part of the world?" Goku asked.

"Yeah just point me in the right direction and I'll call Shadow Nimbus" Nero said.

"As long as it takes you to hop into that pot" Korin said pointing to a pot Yajirobe accidently fell into.

"Oh I get it! That pot like a door right?" Goku said as he and Nero approached it.

"A very special door " Korin said.

"That's Master Korin we'll see you when we get back" Goku said.

"If you go there is one thing you both must avoid, darkness" Korin said.

"Don't worry I never feared the dark before" Goku said.

"You will it will be your greatest challenge this darkness is darker than night it veils the Ultra Devine Water in a illusion so cunning you may never escape it's empty void once ensnare" Korin said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Goku said going in.

"Korin tell me this darkness it's where 'he' was born right? That bastard who used me before?" Nero asked.

"Yes the Master was born from that darkness it will have no effect on you Nero that I know but it will effect Goku" Korin said.

"I'll keep an eye on him then" Nero said jumping in.

Nero and Goku then fell into a spinning cold vortex then ended up hitting an ice covered floor as they groaned.

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked.

"Ugh! I think so" Nero said as the ice walls around them opened a path.

"Hey Goku Nero!" Korin said as Goku began looking left and right, "no here! No look up!"

"What is it Korin?" Nero asked.

"If you find the water return to this exact spot and I will pull you back up again" Korin said.

"Right well see ya later" Goku said as they walked down the path.

"Damn! Why didn't he give us jackets!" Nero said.

"It's freezing in here! But it doesn't look as bad as I thought in fact I can see a path up ahead" Goku said as they spotted Yajirobe.

"Yajirobe?" Nero said.

"Yajirobe I thought you said you weren't coming? Did you change your mind?" Goku asked.

"I didn't have a choice" Yajirobe said.

"Did you fall in by mistake?" Goku said.

"You can say that, see ya I'm going back up" Yajirobe said walking off.

"I wish you could stay, hey wait up" Goku said as they followed him.

"It's too cold in here if I stay much longer I'll turn into an ice cube" Yajirobe said.

"Listen Yajirobe" Goku said.

"Don't try and talk me out of this Goku what I do is none of your business" Yajirobe said.

"But the pot is in the other direction" Goku said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier!" Yajirobe said.

"You wouldn't listen" Nero said.

"I'm not getting stuck in an ice maze for anybody I don't even like cold food!"

"Huh?" Goku said as Nero and Goku looked at some odd ice made graves.

"Are we even going the right way? Hmmm someone sure picked a weird place for a monument" Yajirobe said.

"That's strange Goku said.

"What strange is I don't remember passing these on the way in are you sure you know where were headed?"

"There is something odd about these ice graves" Nero said.

"Stupid ice!" Yajirobe said kicking one and making it fall over and shatter as they saw a frozen Viking was inside.

"I don't know his story but if we stick around here were going to end up like him" Yajirobe said.

"Right! What did that?" Goku said as they ran the other direction then heard a crack then turned around to see the ice was cracking as they jumped back and the crack stopped in front of them.

Icy winds then began to blow out of the crack, "what going on? I have a bad feeling about this" Yajirobe said as an ice monster began to form from the winds.

"It's an ice monster!" Yajirobe said.

Icy winds then hit us as they tried not to slip on the ice.

"Why do you fight us? We're you sent her by darkness?" Goku asked.

"Watch it!" Nero said as strong winds hit the rolling them back on the ice.

"Time to make some ice cubes! You're going to be sorry that you ever messed with Yajirobe!" he yelled drawing his sword and charging at the monster then sliced it's top half off as the winds began to we grow the cut off half, "that's just impossible!"

Goku then charged at it and began punching the monster then kicked it back as it fell over.

"Take that!" Goku said as it began to get back up, "it didn't faze him at all!"

"He's too strong! What now?" Yajirobe said as strong winds hit them again.

"I got it! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled blasting the monster making it explode.

IIIIIII

"Who dares wake me from my cold slumber? It is human it will suffer! They will all suffer those who trespass on my domain! Wait I sense another of darkness yes my successor has returned" Darkness said.

IIIIIIII

"We won!" Goku and Yajirobe said as the monster began to reform again.

"Goodbye!" Yajirobe said.

"Run!" Nero said as they all began running as Senzu beans fell form Yajirobe shirt.

"My Senzu beans! I can't leave them!"

"Yajirobe come on!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Nero yelled pushing them out of the way of the monster fist as they fell then began sliding down another path as Goku began steering Yajirobe as they sat on him and slid down the path till they broke through an ice wall and fell down an icy cavern.

When Nero awoke they were in a dark room as Goku groaned as he groaned getting up rubbing his head.

"What is this place? Where are we?" Goku asked.

"I don't like the feel of this place wake Yajirobe up" Nero said.

"Yajirobe! Come on wake up!" Goku said shaking him.

An icicle on the roof then fell as Goku moved and Yajirobe began to wake as it hit him in the face.

"Ow! What's the big idea that's cold!" Yajirobe asked.

"Wow that was great we escaped the snow beast thanks to you I haven't rode that fast since I last rode my Nimbus too bad you can't fly" Goku said.

"Will you be quite! What the hell are you thanking me for it wasn't like I had a choice is there a sign on me that says passengers welcomed!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Sorry you feel bad but thanks" Goku said.

"Whatever! Now look where we are we'll never find the pot down here and it's all your fault!" Yajirobe said.

"Our fault! How the hell did you come to that conclusion!" Nero said.

"It's okay we'll just head for the water" Goku said.

"No way I'm going to find my way home and that's that!"

"Stubborn moron" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"Humans have disturbed my slumber they trespass at their own parallel, it's time we call upon our visitors and welcome the successor" Darkness said laughing.

"Yes sir" Roshi said.

"Time to welcome home son" Raditz said.

IIIIIIII

"This cave has a dark presences in it" Nero said.

"What a boring place" Yajirobe said.

"No Ultra Devine Water here" Goku said.

"You really think you have a chance against King Piccolo? Man your dumb" Yajirobe said.

"He's brave enough to handle what a grown ass adult can't" Nero said.

"I have to try don't I?" Goku said.

"Didn't you say he killed some of your friends?" Yajirobe asked.

"My best friend Krillin and Master Roshi" Goku said as they noticed small orbs of darkness float by them.

"The why don't you be happy that yours still alive and get on with living" Yajirobe said as he began doing up a path and Goku down.

"This is where we say goodbye" Yajirobe said.

"Goodbye!" Goku said as he ran down the path with Nero following, "oh and tell Master Korin I will find the Ultra Devine Water no matter what! Bye!"

"Goodbye yourself fool" Yajirobe said.

Goku and Nero were jumping down the path as they sensed someone following as they hid around the corner waiting for the follower to get closer.

As Goku threw a punch to see it get caught by Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi?" Goku said.

"The hell?" Nero said.

"Yes in the flesh Goku" Roshi said he said laughing as Nero heard a dark evil voice laughing with Roshi.

"Master your still alive!" Goku said.

'That is not Master Roshi! This must be one of those tricks of darkness! Wait this is Nightmare Mirage! If this is a shadow move then where is this Darkness!' Nero thought.

"Beauty never dies so what brings you here?" Roshi asked.

"Oh I forgot" Goku said.

'Shit! The only reason it not affecting me is because I can control darkness too they're trying to make Goku lose his way!' Nero thought as Roshi and Darkness laughed.

"I'm looking for the Ultra Devine Water so I can defeat Piccolo have you seen it here Master Roshi?" Goku asked.

"I have seen something" Roshi said.

"Really? Ha! I can always count on you" Goku said.

"Follow me" Roshi said.

"Alright!" Goku said.

"Goku no!" Nero said.

"Nero" Raditz said as Nero gasped.

"That voice" Nero said.

"Over here son" Raditz said as Nero turned around to see his father.

"Your mind trick don't work on me Darkness! Goku wait!" Nero yelled running after Goku and Roshi as Raditz laughed with Darkness.

"It is true he is the successor but his heart is to pure something that needs to be changed" Darkness said.

"Hey wait for me!" Goku said as he saw the Kame House, "how did you? When did you? What in the?"

"Come inside" Roshi said opening the door.

Inside Goku saw all their friends.

"It's Goku" Bulma said.

IIIIIIII

"Goku!" Nero yelled as he turned the corner to find planet Vegeta market place as he looked back to see more planet Vegeta stores.

"Your little mind games won't work on me! Goku!" Nero yelled.

"Big brother!" Kento said.

"Huh!" Nero said looking over to see kid Kento.

"Big brother the fight about to begin!" Kento said grabbing his hand.

'This feels real but I know he's trying to lead me somewhere but where? Where is Darkness trying to lead me?' Nero thought.

IIIIIII

"Cheers!" Goku and his friends said clinking glasses of orange juice with a feast on the table.

"It's great to see you again Goku" Yamcha said.

"It's strange that your all here" Goku said.

"Master Roshi convinced us this is the best place to hide from King Piccolo" Bulma said.

"Oh Goku you just have to stay with us here" Puar said.

"Um I still have to find the Devine Water to defeat Piccolo" Goku said.

"Piccolo?" Yamcha said as Goku friends laughed "that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard"

"Yeah dumb" Turtle said.

"Only a fool would take on Piccolo plus if you stay here you will have perpetual existences" Roshi said.

"What does that mean?" Goku asked.

"Goku it means you will live forever" Launch said.

"Um" Goku said.

"Oh hey I've got a great idea why don't we stay down here until Piccolo dies I mean it has got to happen sometime" Oolong said.

"Yes that is perfect can you imagine how much training we could do Goku?" Yamcha said.

"Uh?"

"And when we finally leave here I will challenge you at the world martial arts tournament won't that be great? Yes?" Yamcha said.

"Oh that sounds awesome I cannot wait" Puar said.

"Yamcha my money on Goku" Launch said as they all laughed but Goku.

"What is the matter Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Uh? Uh huh?"

"I think you all should be ashamed of yourselves" Goku said.

"Huh?" the group said.

"Why is that?" Bulma asked.

"Your all acting like a bunch of cowards" Goku said.

"Cowards well you got some nerve pal" Oolong said.

"Yes how can you say such things to your friends Goku!" Puar said.

"Well!" Bulma said.

"Well!" Yamcha yelled.

"Well!" Launch yelled.

'Goku they're not really it's the darkness!' Bardock yelled.

"Alright I've had enough!" Goku said getting up and leaving the house.

"Stop right there Goku if you insist on seeking the water then I will have to kill you" Roshi and Darkness said.

IIIIIII

"Look brother here's the fight!" Kento said as Nero saw all eyes on him.

"Alright Darkness what do you want!" Nero yelled.

"Who are you talking to? Who darkness?" Kento asked.

"You are not my brother! Shadow Screen!" Nero said placing the shadow lenses over his eyes to see the illusions all disappear and saw darkness all over the walls.

"Nero" Darkness said.

"Goku! Goku where are you!" Nero yelled.

"Why do you concern yourself with that whelp? Stay here become one with me become true darkness" Darkness said.

"Sorry I already been a puppet once I don't plan to be anyone else puppet again! Now tell me where Goku is or I will destroy you myself!" Nero yelled as Darkness laughed.

"You fool you cannot destroy darkness it can never be destroyed" he said.

"Fine it can't be destroyed but it can be contained! I'm very good at contain darkness and use it as I please!" Nero said.

"Then die your pure darkness shall be mine!" Darkness said as boulder came at him.

IIIIIII

Roshi then made rocks bust from the roof and floor then come at Goku as he quickly dodged each boulder.

"Give up Goku you don't stand a chance" Roshi and Darkness said.

"Never!" Goku yelled dodging my boulders.

"The Ultra Devine Water is sacred it is not meant for humans your presences defiles it! You must leave this holy place or die!" Roshi and Darkness said.

"None of this is real and you're not Roshi!" Goku yelled.

"I'll show you real" Roshi and Darkness said as my boulders came at him until he got him from behind and hit the ground, "real enough for you?"

"Real or not I've had enough!" Goku yelled charging at Roshi as Roshi blocked all his attack as they entered a large room where Goku saw Nero breaking boulders that got near him as Nero saw Goku wasn't fighting a Roshi but a black figure in a hood with darkness leaking off of him.

Roshi then caught both Goku fist as Yajirobe fell onto of Goku from above as they rolled off the edge and Goku grabbed and the edge and Yajirobe foot as he saw Roshi standing above them.

"No not now!" Goku said.

"Goku hold on!" Nero said kicking another ball.

"Please let them go your fight is with me" Goku said.

"Why don't you let them go" Roshi and Darkness said stepping on Goku hand.

"Nobody let go!" Yajirobe said.

"Save yourself Goku drop him and you stand a chance keep hold of him and you both die" Roshi and Darkness said.

"Hey Goku who your friend?" Yajirobe asked.

"I will not let go!" Goku yelled.

"Happy landings" Roshi and Darkness said.

"That's it!" Goku growled trying to pull himself up as Darkness began kicking Goku in the face.

"Just let go!" Roshi and Darkness yelled.

"I will not let go!" Goku yelled.

Roshi eyes then glowed as Nero saw what Roshi was doing.

"Oh no the Shadow Nerve Technique!" Nero said as darkness tried to make Goku left go as Goku hands began to swell.

"I will not let go!" Goku yelled.

"Hold on Goku!" Nero yelled as he saw Darkness vanished as he ran over to Goku and grabbed his hand as the whole cave shook as the ledge Nero stood on broke then somehow Goku stood lying on his belly holding onto Goku and Yajirobe and Nero on their back.

"This is your fault Goku! You killed me and on and empty stomach too! I'm too young to die! I'm so tired of falling!" Yajirobe yelled as they realized they weren't falling but in another room.

"What the hell?" Nero said.

"Look at that" Goku said as the y saw a pool of dark water as something rose, "show your true self you coward! Come on who are you!" Goku yelled.

"I am Darkness you have both proven yourselves worth" Darkness said.

"What is that? See it?" Yajirobe said pointing to a table with a teakettle and cup on it and light coming down on it.

"Is this the Devine Water?" Goku asked.

"The sacred liquid is very dangerous one must be mentally and physically strong to survive it for the unsuited it means certain death" Darkness said.

"Come guys let's leave" Yajirobe whispered.

"But it will make me stronger right?" Goku asked.

"It is uncertain the Ultra Devine Water takes advantage of special powers in you if you have no power nothing will change only those with the special power become stronger the others will die" Darkness said.

"Say uh Darkness how many people have drank this water stuff?" Yajirobe asked.

"Thirteen" Darkness said.

"And uh how many people survived? Uh like six? Or uh or three?" Yajirobe asked.

"None survived" Darkness said.

"None survived?" Goku said.

"Hey that's not fair! What kind of a chance does that give us! If no one survives it then it's just poison and there's nothing special about dying from poison is there!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Show some respect! Darkness I must apologize for before I assumed you were like the Master" Nero said.

"Understandable the Master abused his gifts I gave him and tried to control all worlds but you on the other hand I see you can do much greater than he does" Darkness said.

"I'll do it!" Goku said.

"Are you nuts Goku! I mean its one thing to play the hero but drinking this stuff is just plain suicide!" Yajirobe yelled.

"Then I'll risk it" Goku said.

"Goku please I'm begging you for some dumb reason you always want to do the right thing but I'm telling you there is nothing in that pot but poison you drink that stuff and you will die" Yajirobe said.

"We'll see" Goku said pouring the black water into the cup.

"Let me taste it just a little bit" Yajirobe said dipping his finger in the water as he licked it then gagged and fell over as Nero grabbed the pot as Yajirobe fell on the table breaking it gagging and squirming.

"I'm telling you that poison!" he said getting back up.

"Look Yajirobe there is nothing else that we can do" Goku said.

Goku then drank the water as Nero took the cup from Goku as Nero felt Goku power rise as Goku yelled as he fell over grabbing his neck.

"Goku don't die!" Yajirobe said, "come on Goku you can handle it don't die!"

Nero the n heard the roar of the great ape as Goku quit screaming and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Goku said.

"You did it Goku you survived! You're survived! So do you feel any stronger Goku?" Yajirobe said.

"I don't know I do feel different but I can't explain it" Goku said.

"Okay down the hatch" Nero said pouring himself a glass and drank it as his eyes glowed red as he dropped the kettle and cup as they disappeared before the hit the ground as Nero began yelling out as he surged with power as the cave shook.

"Ahhhhh!" Nero yelled as he powered from all four levels of Shadow Saiyan and heard his Demon Great Ape Roar then hit the ground in his normal form.

"Nero are you okay?" Goku asked as Nero coughed.

"What the hell! Whoa I do fell different too" Nero said.

"Well it sure didn't change your looks your both still goofy looking weirdo's with tails" Yajirobe said.

"Thank you sir" Goku said to Darkness.

"Yes thank you Lord Darkness" Nero said as Darkness sank back into the black water.

"Let's go it's time" Goku said.

"Time? Time for what? We don't know the way out of here" Yajirobe said.

"I do it's so clear" Goku said pulling off his Power Pole and stabbed it to the ground, "grab hold now were leaving" Goku said as they grabbed onto the pole, "I'm coming for you Piccolo! Power Pole Extend!" Goku yelled as they all flew up.

Soon they were all running on an ice path as Yajirobe tried to keep up.

"Hey slow down!" he yelled.

"Come on we got to hurry Yajirobe" Goku said as they kept running and saw the exit "I see it!"

"Please be the door" Yajirobe said as they reached the light.

"Hey! Master Korin!" Goku yelled as Korin stuck his head in the hole above them.

"That you Goku?" Korin asked.

"Yep it's us" Goku said.

"They didn't die after all both their power is very impressive" Korin said.

"What was that?" Nero asked.

"Nothing!" Korin said.

"Could you let us out please?" Goku said.

"Yeah it smells bad down here and I'm hungry" Yajirobe said.

"Okay hold your horses" Korin said as the wind picked up around them as they got taught in a tornado and spun up in the way they came in then went flying out of the pot and hit the roof hard then hit the hard floor groaning.

"Ow" Nero groaned.

"Welcome back" Korin said.

"I sense it I feel it I'm not what I was before and it's not just the strength either I feel power and at peace with everything" Goku said.

"Me too for once in my life I feel relaxed" Nero said.

"Are you sure? You sure look the same" Yajirobe said.

"And there's something else" Goku said walking over to the edge with Nero.

"What are they doing?" Yajirobe asked.

"I know where Piccolo is" Goku said.

"And how do you know that Goku?" Korin asked.

"Well I don't know what to call it I guess you can say I sense his power level" Goku said.

"My friends and I call it that" Nero said.

"Mmm hmm that is exactly what your sensing, feel strong?" Korin said.

"Mmm hmm" Goku said.

"It's gift time Flying Nimbus!" Korin said.

"Nimbus!" Goku said as a giant Nimbus cloud emerged.

"What is that!" Yajirobe said.

"Jump in there and pick out a good on Goku" Korin said.

"I though the only one Master Roshi gave me was the only one in existences" Goku said.

"Nah that was an old model I gave him years ago" Korin said.

"And mine?" Nero said.

"One of a kind you take care of him" Korin said.

"I will oh and since you have this many can I pick some out for my friend I'm sure they'd love a Nimbus cloud" Nero said as Goku jumped onto the giant cloud.

"Sure" Korin said as Goku picked one.

"Master I like this one" Goku said.

"Nice choice Goku" Korin said as Nero hopped onto the pile.

"Lets see one for Kento, Serena, Reyoto, Naomi, Zang, May and Saiya" he said plucking the six clouds, "okay when I say 'come to me Nimbus clouds' you all come so I can give you your new riders got it?"

The cloud just floated there as Nero took it as a yes, "okay go off and do what Nimbus clouds!" Nero said as the seven flew off, "now then Shadow Nimbus!"

Nero cloud then flew in as he hopped on and he and Goku both flew up towards Korin and Yajirobe.

"You want to hope on Yajirobe?" Goku asked.

"What? No way Goku I like living to much!" Yajirobe said.

"Oh well I guess we'll see you later then" Goku said.

"Thank you for the new Nimbus Master Korin" Goku said.

"I'll be sure to tell my friends to thank you if we all ever meet again" Nero said.

"So where are you going now?" Korin asked.

"To Piccolo! Come on my new Nimbus let's go!" Goku said.

"Follow then Shadow!" Nero said as they all flew off to fight Piccolo.

A.N. Please Review


	47. King Piccolo End

A.N. Don't worry about it Trick I'm like a Vampire sleep through the whole day and up all night it's amazing really.

Oh and big news D.B.H fans I am going to run a poll but this one is different by the end of the Majin Buu Saga Saiya will form a team of his own with Candy, Ally, Sledge and Glacious but I need a name! So I will put up several names I liked for voting and let you the fans decide the new Team name.

I will also accept Team Name ideas from a PM or Review and will let people know who came up with the idea and put them up for voting.

After the voting and I reach the Buu Saga the most votes will be the new name for the new hero Team!

Anyway enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Forty-Six: King Piccolo End

"Guys come here it's another new bulletin!" Puar said.

"Another one! What is that bastard up to now! First crime illegal and prisoners are to be released what's next!" Saiya said.

"Good afternoon my loyal citizens" Piccolo said showing up on the TV on a bone throne with Piano and Sledge on both sides of his throne.

"Screw you" Ally said.

"I have more news of terror and mayhem as members of my new order you should all prepare for destruction" Piccolo said.

"Lousy monster! Who does he think he is!" Yamcha said.

"A power hungry bastard" Saiya said.

"Get ready because I've unleashed the most glorious terror imaginable" he said.

"Is he serious?" Oolong said.

"No need to worry however I'm taking care of all the arrangements I know all of you share my enthusiasm"

"You wish" Poru said.

"Because it is a privilege and honor to be a part of this event, you're going to love this"

"Doubt it" Saiya said.

"Your planet huh my planet is divided into forty-three sectors each is represented by a piece of paper that's been placed in this box to commemorate the anniversary of my rule I declare this day May 13 as Piccolo Day"

"He is so full of himself" Ally said.

"As part of this annual celebration I'll draw a slip from the box each year and guess what folks there's more"

"Really I never would have guess" Saiya said sarcastically.

"The chosen sector will hold that year celebration which will culminate in it destruction and I will do the honors"

"No you wouldn't!" the King said.

"I am not without mercy the sector annihilation will be instantaneous there will hardly be time to feel any pain"

"That's horrific! Why would you do something so cruel!" the King yelled.

"It's nothing new this world celebrates with explosions in the sky mine are just a little more dangerous besides I can't wait to see the terror on people faces and after all it is my celebration!" he said laughing.

"That maniac!" Yamcha growled.

"He is an A1 sicko!" Launch said.

"Please don't worry this is meant to be happy fun time the drawing will only be held once a year that means if you are lucky some of you will live another forty-three years or not!" he laughed.

"Forty three years! Oh how generous! I'd rather die now then live my life in fear!" Bulma yelled.

"But seriously I wish to maintain an open dialog with my subjects so if for any reason your displeased with my plan or my policies please feel free to pay me a visit my door always open tell me what on your tiny little minds I'm here for you and once you released all of your emotional baggage I promise to remove your troubles permanently!" he said laughing.

"I've heard enough of this shut it off!" Saiya said.

"I must admit I'm now long on patience why wait for tomorrow when I can have fun now today I will draw the first lot" he said motioning Piano to come forth and held out the box to him.

"Let's see who will be the first to go?" he said digging in the box the pulled one out, "oh not too far away looks like sector 28 your time is up get ready I'll be visiting you very soon"

"Oh no! Please not sector 28! That's West City that's where my parents live!" Bulma said.

"Get Tien on that radio!" Saiya said.

"This is Kame House come in Tien Shinhan! Tien Shinhan so you read me? Please keep King Piccolo from getting to West City that's where my parents live!" Bulma said turning on the radio.

"Why the hell does he never answer!" Ally said.

"I'm going!" Saiya said.

"What!" Yamcha said.

"I have a spare set of wheel I'll go to West City and help Tien" Saiya said.

"Poru come too!" Poru said.

"No Poru I want you and Ally to stay here" Saiya said.

"Please be careful" Ally said.

"I will" Saiya said as Ally kissed him and he ran out the door.

IIIIIIII

"Oh good a guest" Piccolo said as Tien ship flew in where he was preparing to leave.

"Why don't you come down from your fortress Piccolo I got something to give you!" Tien yelled.

"How very thoughtful of you did you pick it out yourself?" Piccolo said.

"This world is full of bountiful idiots sire" Piano said.

"Quite true but they're so amusing even so we can't have upstarts starting a muck I'll make an example of this one a live broadcast of his destruction will do the trick" Piccolo said.

"Yes sire" Piano said.

IIIIIII

"Almost there come on Nimbus go faster!" Goku said.

"You too Shadow!" Nero said as they flew to West City.

IIIIIII

"Let's go Piccolo! What the matter are you afraid of me!" Tien said.

"Why are you in such a hurry to die?" Piccolo said as he Piano and Sledge floated down to the ground below, "come on now you're not the only one I have to destroy today"

"That's right stay smug catching you off guard will make this a lot more easier hope you like your new throne an electric jar!" Tien said holding a capsule in his hand.

"Come on lets go I got a schedule to keep I'm late for an extermination" Piccolo said.

"Got room for one more!" Saiya said flying in.

"Saiya?" Tien said.

"Let's not keep his highness waiting I plan to take out Piccolo little lackey" Saiya said as they both floated down.

"Oh you two almost do it as well as I looks like someone been practicing" Piccolo said.

"Like learning to walk and crawl but some of us are a bit rusty right green bean?" Saiya said.

"You must take great pride in your abilities though it will take more than a fancy landing to defeat me boys" Piccolo said.

"For once I agree with you creature I've come prepared" Tien said.

"Lord Piccolo the other is a Time Force fighter allow me to handle him" Sledge said.

"Do as you please just stay out of my way" Piccolo said.

"You heard him let's take this somewhere else" Sledge said floating off the ground.

"Fine by me kick Piccolo green ass Tien" Saiya said flying after Sledge to another part of the caste.

"That's the problem with the human race no respect for the superior species" Piccolo said.

"Superior? Don't make me laugh I'm surprised you can walk up right" Tien said.

"Ha the only thing big about you is your mouth your nothing but if you think you so much better than me I can give you a competitor I know you will find a challenge" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean he just left" Tien said.

"It's a surprise" Piccolo said then began grunting and gaging as Tien saw something large come up his neck expanding it as his mouth began to expand as an egg began to come out as he spat it out to the ground.

"Ugh! What the hell is that!" Tien said.

The egg then began hatching as another monster began to grow from it, "no not another one!"

"Your names shall be Drum your first official duty will be to teach this idiot a lesson" Piccolo said as Drum laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at? With looks like that I'm surprised you have a sense of humor" Tien said.

IIIIIIII

'Okay let's cut to the chase Sledge Ally explained to me what you and the others have been doing so what's the plan?' Saiya asked threw mind link.

'We need to fight and make it look convincing for the Time Breakers then I 'win' take your sample then return to base to make sure Bardock plan is carried out' Sledge said.

'Okay so how are we going to start off?' Saiya asked as Sledge charged at him and he dodged him punch and flew back.

"Let's go Saiyan!" Sledge said.

"Bring it Green Valley Giant!" Saiya said.

'Hey! Easy with the names!' Sledge said.

'Sorry but we have to make this convincing' Saiya said.

"You will pay for that insult you ass scratching primate!" Sledge said.

"Let's go!" Saiya said as they charged at each other.

IIIIIIII

"Drum why don't you teach our conceded little visitor a lesson in proper manners" Piccolo said.

'I don't have time to mess with this pig! I've got to get to Piccolo! Just a little furfure and I can use the Evil Containment Wave' Tien thought as he jumped over the beast and was about to throw the capsule but Drum blocked his way.

"What's wrong I'm right here can't you see me?" Drum said as Tien tried to get around him but Drum blocked his path "where do you think you're going?"

"Fine if I have to fight you first so be it!" Tien said putting the capsule in his pocket then threw a punch at Drum who dodged then threw a punch at him that Tien caught.

Tien then tried to kick him but Drum dodged then punched Tien in the face then kicked him in the gut.

"He's no match for my warrior" Piccolo said as Tien landed on his feet after an elbow to the gut then charged at Drum and head-butted him.

"That was a new experience now it's my turn" Drum said.

'I can't believe his speed and strength he's virtually unstoppable and he's only Piccolo underling I'm wasting too much time and energy on this laughing buffoon I have to finish him quickly or I ruin my opportunity to attack King Piccolo!' Tien thought.

IIIIIII

'King Piccolo in for a big surprise this time! I'll win the fight no matter what!' Goku thought as they flew over a forest and heard guns shots and a girls cries.

"I know I heard that voice somewhere before" Goku said.

Down below the Ox-King and Chichi were backed into a wall by men with guns.

"If any of you so much harms a hair on my daughter head I'll kill you all!" Ox-King yelled.

"We aren't interested in your daughter" one of the helmet wearing men said.

"What?" Ox-King said.

"By order of King Piccolo we've been sent out to capture and destroy every last know martial artist you are the first on our list" he said.

"King Piccolo!" Chichi said.

"What for!" Ox-King yelled.

"It's nothing personal sir" he said as they all aimed their guns.

"I disagree!" Ox-King yelled charging at them as they opened fire at him and all the bullets bounced off him.

"Stop it!" Chichi yelled throwing her helmet blade and slicing a few guns and smacking a few out of their hands as she caught it and with one swing of his ax Ox-King sliced several guns in two.

"Okay" a man said throwing a capsule and catching a rocket launcher.

"Dad watch out!" Chichi said.

"Clear out!" the man yelled as the others moved from his aim, "so long!" he said firing as Goku flew in and took the rocket as it exploded and he emerged from the smoke unharmed as Nero flew in.

"Goku? Goku!" Chichi said.

"Thank you my boy" Ox-King said.

"Are you two alright?" Nero asked.

"Oh Goku somehow I knew you'd come to our rescue" Chichi said.

"You've grown up a lot since I last saw you" Goku said.

"Um excuse me children were kind of busy" one of the men said.

"Don't interrupt young romance!" Nero yelled.

"You guys are working for King Piccolo aren't you?" Goku asked.

"Yes we are reluctantly, look if we don't obey his orders he'll destroy us as well" he said.

"You should do what's right not what your told and don't worry about Piccolo anymore because I am doing to destroy him!" Goku said.

"What can you do? Your just a child! He decimated half my force you have no idea how strong he is!"

"Your wrong! I will beat him!" Goku yelled.

"Look kid move out of the way we don't want to hurt you but we have a job to do here"

"I got this" Nero said making Shadow Needle point at them from his shadow, "if you're not out of here in ten seconds your all dead! One!"

The men did not wait for two and took off running.

"No matter what I will succeed!" Goku said.

IIIIIII

Tien was blocking punches from Drum then got kicked in the face as Drum laughed.

"Sire don't you think it would be prudent to leave for sector 28 now you know the outcome of this fight there's no need to stick around" Piano said.

"Wait not yet" Piccolo said.

"Huh?"

"Relax Piano there's always time to enjoy a good slaughter" Piccolo said.

Tien then hit the ground after one beating as Drum went to finish him but Tien turned around and punched him in the face then kicked the beast in the gut and head-butted then locked him a chokehold.

'Why must I continually deal with these human fools if it weren't for just a hand full of these annoying warriors this invasion would be sol pleasant! There's nothing more aggravating then an inferior advisory who can fuse pure luck with determination!' Piccolo thought.

"Oh come on kid is this the best you can do" Drum said breaking free from the chokehold and punch Tien and speed up behind him, 'time to say bye bye!" he said hitting Tien in the back then kicked him in front of Piccolo.

IIIIII

"We should be there soon!" Goku said as they flew over the ocean.

"Yeah we better hurry I sense some major fighting going on" Nero said.

IIIIII

"Time to go" Piccolo said.

"Good Piano said as they began to walk away.

"Piccolo! I'm not done yet!" Tien yelled throwing the capsule in front of Piccolo legs as it exploded and the electric jar formed.

"No! Not that! Not the jar!" Piccolo yelled.

"Evil Containment Wave!" Tien yelled blasting the wave toward Piccolo as Drum stood in front of Piccolo, "no not you! Fine I will just have to finish him first!"

Piccolo then blasted the jar before Tien could lock Drum up as the wave ended and Drum lay next to Tien.

'Am I still alive? Is it possible?' Tien thought.

"It appears that Drum interference with your evil containment wave not only spared my life but yours as well" Piccolo said as Tien collapsed onto the ground.

"Finish him off and make it as painful as possible" Piccolo said as Drum got off the ground.

"Yes" Drum said laughing as he got ready to finish Goku then got kicked off and sliding across the ground.

"Tien are you okay?" Nero asked.

"I must be dreaming!" Tien said.

"What? You thought we were dead ha! That a good one" Nero said.

"Those runts!" Piccolo said.

"Goku Nero" Tien said.

"Oh Tien Shinhan it's good to see you" Goku said.

"Goku Nero you're really alive!" Tien said.

"Your persistent little worms next time I beat you I'll make sure you stay down" Piccolo said.

"I might surprise you! Hey wait something about you is different" Goku said.

"Good of you to notice I've been rejuvenated do you know what that means? Let's just say I'm somewhere between invincible and immortal!" Piccolo said.

"Ha that's a joke!" Nero said.

"No! Get away while you still can!" Tien yelled.

"You're not going anywhere runt no one threats me like that and gets away with it" Drum said cracking his knuckles.

"Exactly, Drum teach these fools a lesson they won't forget" Piccolo said.

"Move! He's faster than he looks!" Tien yelled Drum then used his speed to get behind Goku and Goku a kick to the face as Drum fell over.

"Of all people I never thought I'd see you again how tenacious you dare get in my way!" Piccolo said.

"You bet I do! I will never stop until I have defeated you!" Goku said.

"You can try if you felling suicidal for you will die! You think you will be able to stop me? Bigger and better advisories then you have tried and failed" Piccolo said.

"You'll see just how much I've changed!" Goku said.

"Ha as tempting as it is to disprove your boast I don't have the time there are people waiting for their destruction in West City" Piccolo said.

IIIIIII

'Okay I think we both beat the crap out of each other enough I want to ask you something' Saiya said panting.

'Yeah?' Sledge said.

"Join my team" Saiya said out loud.

"What! Are you crazy! Why the hell would I want to do that?" Sledge said.

"Because you can do so much better than the Time Breakers, Nero not a teammate he just got dragged along but with Ally that makes my team two will you be comrade number three?" Saiya said.

"Hmmm your right I never liked the Time Breakers methods of dealing with problem and I must admit what you guys do does sound a lot better" Sledge said looking at the two vile he had in his hand as they got swiped out in a blink of the eyes as Sledge and Saiya looked over to see Hood hand snatched the samples.

"What will it be Sledge? Us or them because once you made your choice you will be an enemy" Hood said.

"Them" Sledge said removing the Time Breakers symbol from his armor and threw it to the ground.

"Enjoy the peace while you can" Hood said disappearing.

"I swear joining you better be worth it Saiya" Sledge said.

IIIIII

"This will have to be a quick demonstration I apologize" Piccolo said charging at Goku with a chop tat Goku blocked.

"Impossible!" Piano said.

"Yes! You blocked him!" Tien said.

"He can handle that why I'm not helping" Nero said.

Piccolo then threw a punch that Goku caught then threw Piccolo into a tower making it collapse on him.

"What have you done to him!" Piano said as Nero chop the bird neck.

"Your voice annoyed me but to make sure your both dead better not take the chance" Nero said making tow Shadow Needles Stab threw Drum and Piano.

Piccolo then pulled himself from the rubble as he growled at Goku.

"I thought you said this was going to be fast" Goku said.

"You insolent wretch now you really made me angry!" Piccolo yelled firing a beam at Goku that he dodged then began dodging all off Piccolo blasts.

Piccolo then jumped into the sky disappearing from sight then Piccolo came back down fast at Goku as he fired another blast that Goku jumped over as Piccolo landed and fired a blast at Goku while he was in the air as it hit.

"No Goku!" Tien yelled as Goku flew next to a spike that was decorating a tower as he spun around it several times then came spinning back at Piccolo as he landed a few feet away from him.

"You filthy human!" Piccolo yelled.

"Astounding Goku blocked every blow Piccolo threw at him" Tien said.

"This isn't happening! This can't be true!" Piccolo growled.

"Yeah well believe it!" Nero said.

"I told you I wasn't the same person you fought before!" Goku said.

"You think you can attack me? Guess again human! You get one lucky shot and suddenly you think you're a big man! I haven't begun to show you my true power!" Piccolo yelled.

"You've taken away my close friends and hurt innocent people! You'll pay for your crimes!" Goku yelled as they both growled at each other as Nero saw Saiya and Sledge fly in.

"Sledge what are you still doing here?" Nero asked.

"Well the Time Breakers saw I didn't like their methods so I think I'll join Saiya little team" Sledge said.

Goku then disappeared from Piccolo sight then appeared in front of him and punched Piccolo in the face and sent him hitting the ground.

'Oh no way not only did Goku power increase but also Grandpa Bardock it would seem they are sharing each other's strengths and power here and there but we need to get grandpa body back before this become permanent' Nero thought.

'He's not just stronger there's something more it's like watching a different person! Watching who am I kidding he moves so fast I couldn't see him! It was amazing! I can't stop shaking!' Tien thought.

Piccolo then got off the ground and growled at Goku clearly madder than before.

"Prepare to die!" Piccolo yelled charging at Goku as Goku charged at him.

Goku then dodged both of Piccolo swings then vanished from sight again then kept repapering disappearing to confuse Piccolo.

Piccolo then chased after one as he and Goku charged at each other again as Goku dodged Piccolo swing and kicked Piccolo foot out from under him making him fall as Goku charged at him and Piccolo kicked him away as Goku landed and charged again.

Goku then kicked Piccolo chest as Piccolo coughed having the wind knocked out of him as Goku came at him again as he brought his fists down on Goku and kicked him in the air.

Goku then caught Piccolo kick then kicked the leg and began punching Piccolo gut.

"Yeah kick his green ass Goku show him who boss!" Nero said.

"Incredible!" Tien said.

"Yep Goku will do great things one day and you can bet on it" Saiya said.

Piccolo and Goku then landed after Goku gave him and beating as Piccolo panted and Goku growled.

"Great job Goku! Don't let up!" Tien said.

"Give him a hard punch for me!" Nero said.

Goku then began on beating on Piccolo again as Goku got several good hits on Piccolo.

"Perfect!" Tien said.

"Yeah that's how we do it monkey tail style!" Nero said.

"Goku what the hell are you waiting for!" Tien yelled a Piccolo laughed and whipped blood from his lip.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Saiya said.

"Feels good doesn't it? Were no different you and I we both lover inflicting pain it's an intoxicating feeling isn't it?" Piccolo said.

"You're wrong!" Nero yelled.

"Don't listen to him Goku! He's just playing mind games strike him down!" Tien yelled.

"Stop talking and fight! Where's all your powers? You said you'd finish me I'm still waiting!" Goku said.

"He's bluffing he know he can't beat you!" Tien said.

"My aren't we sharp today oh you don't miss a thing do you?" Piccolo said.

"Oh bite me!' Saiya said.

"You see if I were to fight you at full strength my life wouldn't last as long, however why save all the fun for later when we can party right now!" Piccolo said as he began yelling.

"Is he bluffing? If you fight at full strength you don't live as long?" Saiya asked.

"For him yes he spilt from Kami remember? So his life dose decrease when his power increases but every time we spit up in age that takes a toll from our lives too" Sledge said.

The whole area then began to shake as the ground cracked beneath them.

"What's happening!" Tien yelled.

"His power increasing!" Sledge said.

Piccolo then began to charge with power as the yellow light flashed then die down when Piccolo finished charging his power.

"I hope you're ready to die!" Piccolo said.

"You should ask yourself that question Piccolo I didn't come here to lose" Goku said.

"You may have strength boy but provoto isn't your strong suit stick to what you know best and quick!" Piccolo said.

"I'm here to win!" Goku said.

"Not a chance!" Piccolo said making strong winds hit Goku as the winds went in all directions.

"Hold on Goku fight him!" Tien said.

The winds then died down as Piccolo laughed.

"You thanks for not nice breeze I was feeling a little hot out here!" Nero said making Piccolo growl.

"Give me all you got! I can take it no matter what you try I'm going to beat you!" Goku said.

"Be careful what you ask for it may destroy you" Piccolo said.

"All you are is a bunch of talk!" Goku said as they charged at each other again as Goku dodged Piccolo punch and kicks.

"See ya later kid!" Piccolo yelled hitting Goku with a punch.

"Goku!" Tien yelled as Goku hit the ground causing the earth to shake and dust cover where Goku hit as wind flew past them.

"Hmph" Nero said.

"Goku?" Tien said as the dust cleared and they saw a large crater.

"It is over! I am the winner!" Piccolo laughed.

"His laugh annoying" Saiya said.

"Poor deluded child he never stood a chance! It's a shame your human brains are so small your ignorance almost take the fun out of killing you! We do have the big hole to fill care to join him? What the matter has your nerve gone cold! You were so eager to defeat me earlier!"

"Go to hell!" Nero said.

"You underestimate us all!" Tien said as they all went into fighting stance.

"Ka!"

"What impossible!"

"Me!"

"Not probable he's alive!" Saiya said.

"Goku!" Tien said.

"Ha!"

"No he's dead!"

"Then what that we hear Piccolo? You impending doom?" Sledge said.

"Me!" Goku yelled jumping out of the hole in the ground.

"Get him Goku!" Nero said as Tien and Saiya laughed.

"Ha!" Goku yelled blasting the kai blast at Piccolo.

"Nice try but that won't work on me!" Piccolo yelled holding out his hand.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said controlling it and making it go around Piccolo and hit his back as it caused a blue explosion as Goku laughed, "I gotcha!"

"A direct hit! He survived the Kamehameha!" Tien said as they saw Piccolo gripping his head.

"Hey I couldn't have hurt you that much! On your feet I'm just getting warmed up!" Goku said.

"What are you a monster!" Piccolo growled.

"The only monster here is you!" Goku said.

"Ahem!" Sledge said with slight annoyance.

"Except you Sledge you're an awesome monster" Saiya said.

"Gee thanks" Sledge said sarcastically.

"This fight isn't over until only one of us is left standing!" Goku said.

"Hear my words you won't be so lucky this time!' Piccolo said soon they were moving fast around the area while Tien was the only one struggling to keep up but saw Goku hit Piccolo in the gut.

"Incredible that was even more powerful than before" Tien said.

"He' starting to put more force into them" Saiya said.

IIIIIIII

"Everything has gone as Bardock planed Glacious" Candy said in their hideout.

"Yep Sledge is already joined the fighters they'll send me next to assist Frieza, I'm scared Candy I don't know if I can do this" Glacious said.

"You'll be fine remember what Bardock said once there you will run into your destined husband" Candy said.

"Yeah but he wouldn't say who" Glacious said.

"Same here but we must remain strong Bardock told us what he wants all of us to do and from there our new team will join the fight" Candy said.

"Miira and Towa are on their guard now so we must be careful" Glacious said.

"Right I hope everything falls into place like Bardock said" Candy said.

IIIIIIII

Both Goku and Piccolo were now panting "Goku has the advantage Piccolo can be defeated!" Tien said.

After being thrown into another tower Piccolo came out and threw a piece of the tower at Goku who blocked it and hit his knee with a heat ray attack from his yes.

"Ouch!" Goku growled as he touch his injured knee.

"Without the use of that leg you can't avoid me much longer!" Piccolo said.

"Ow!" Goku said now hopping on his good foot.

"I only need one foot to finish you!" Goku said.

"Really that I'd like to see!" Piccolo yelled charging at Goku.

"Power Pole Extend!" Goku yelled stabbing it into the ground and launching at Piccolo and hit Piccolo in the face with his good knee.

Blood then came from Piccolo mouth and nose as he whipped it away with his fist.

"Not bad for a kid huh?" Goku said.

"That staff is nothing but a glorified crutch! I'll show you!" Piccolo yelled as the veins on his head and hands began to pulse as he yelled.

"His body is growing" Tien said.

"Increasing in power" Sledge said as Piccolo body began to glow.

"Whoa look at him! It looks like he's going to blow himself up!" Goku said as the ground under Piccolo feet cracked as he fired another blast at Goku who dodged then fired his own at Piccolo that didn't do effect as Piccolo fired several blasts as a kai shield formed around Goku.

'Solar Shield? Bardock knows what move looks like gramps couldn't resist helping out' Nero thought.

Piccolo then shot out Goku Power Pole from his hand, "Power Pole!"

"Goku move!" Nero yelled.

"Now your weakness is exposed!" Piccolo said.

"No he can't move!" Tien said.

"I have you now!" Piccolo yelled firing a blast at Goku.

The whole area then shook and was engulfed in the explosion.

When the smoke cleared all of King's castle was gone and was nothing but an empty land as Piccolo saw none of the fighters and laughed.

"It is finished! There is no one left to stand against my power!" he laughed then stopped, "wait! I feel a spirit no it can't be! I know I got him! There's no way he could move!"

"Yoo-hoo up here!" Goku yelled as Piccolo looked up to see the laughing heroes as Tien had Goku under his arm as Goku made a face at him.

"Your friends! Your heroics will prove in vain!" Piccolo growled.

"Suck it!" Nero said giving him the finger as they flew down and landed.

"You saved me Tien thanks" Goku said as Tien groaned and fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Nero asked.

"Hey Tien what's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Too bad he used up all of his energy helping you escape from me since you can't move on your own how will you survive my next attack?" Piccolo said laughing.

"He's right I'm exhausted" Tien said.

"I will send you away from this world together!" Piccolo said.

"Come on let's go! I'm ready to fight you!" Goku said limping toward Piccolo.

"Oh are you so stubborn! The attack will not be as powerful as the last one but it doesn't matter because it will be strong enough to beat a little brat like you! You should have given up a long time ago! Now you're going to regret the day we ever crossed paths!" he yelled.

"Come on relax" Saiya said patting Tien back.

"Goku" Tien said.

"Don't under estimate my Explosive Wave!" Piccolo yelled glowing again.

"Now's my chance! I guess it's now or never!" Goku said charging at Piccolo and punched him in the gut.

Piccolo then growled as he glared at Goku, "darn it! I couldn't hit him hard enough because of my leg!"

"That's too bad because you're going to pay for that!" Piccolo yelled firing the blast.

"Goku!" Nero yelled appearing next to Goku as the blast hit as the area shook again and was engulfed in the second explosion.

When the smoke clear Tien was lying on the ground with Saiya shielding him as Sledge got off the ground as they looked over where the massive hole.

"That should solve that little problem!" Piccolo growled look all directions and the air to make sure Goku didn't escape it, "that's more like it! I've destroyed him!"

"Anybody up there?" Goku asked as Piccolo screamed and ran into the hole to see nothing but smoke as Nimbus cloud flew in.

"I don't believe it!" Piccolo said as Nimbus floated up with Nero sitting on it with a burn shirt like Goku exposing their chests as he held Goku arm.

"No way you're going to get rid of me that easily!" Goku said as Nero let him go and Goku landed on his good foot "what's wrong you look surprised to see me that attack wasn't as nearly as good as the last one"

"I don't get it that's impossible how could you have survived that! I fought all over the universe and never fought anyone who could handle me in hand to hand combat!" he yelled as Nero whistled.

"Well I guess I'm not like other people because I got a tail!" Goku said.

"Me too!" Nero said.

"Three" Saiya said.

"Do you want to see just how powerful I really am? Well just try and attack me again if you have any energy left, come on I'm ready!" Goku said.

Piccolo then disappeared then ran at Tien as he kicked Saiya off and grabbed Tien by his head and held him off the ground laughing.

"Tien!" Nero said.

"Now look who's in control! I think you'll agree I got to upper hand!" Piccolo said as he began squeezing Tien head.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Goku yelled.

"Ah that's got to hurt! You do as I say or I will really put the squeeze on your friend!" Piccolo said as all the Saiyans tail fur was fluffed up angrily as they growled, "don't move! Take one more step closer and I will give this guy a headache he will never forget!"

"Let him go!" Goku growled.

"Drop him you coward and fight like a true fighter!" Saiya yelled.

"Guy forget about me just make sure you destroy this monster!" Tien yelled as Tien cried out in pain.

"Don't give him any ideas!"

"Stop it! Stop it you monster! Let him go! Please I'll do whatever you want!" Goku yelled.

"Goku no!" Nero said.

"That's a good little boy" Piccolo said laughing as the heroes all growled, one move and it's over" he said as he picked up a rock, "that's it stay right where you are you wouldn't want to cause an accident" he said squeezing Tien as he cried out.

"Bastard!" Nero growled.

"Watch it!" Piccolo said so they had no choice but to do as he said.

Piccolo then launch the rock as it hit Goku left arm as shock his Saiya and Nero as they saw the arm snap as blood dripped out and Goku grunted in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" Nero growled.

"Nero no!" Saiya said keeping Nero from using a shadow technique as Piccolo laughed.

"Too bad you won't be able to use that arm anymore! Look at you your crying like a baby you'll have to learn to be tougher than that! If you were more like me you could overcome anything even pain!"

"He's a child so sick son of a bitch!" Nero growled.

"There's no way I'd want to be anything like you!" Goku growled.

"Are you so sure?" Piccolo said.

"Tien forgive me I can't let him get away with this!" Goku yelled.

"What! You fool don't you care about your friend life!" Piccolo yelled.

"Of course! And if I have to collect the dragon balls to revive him then so be it!" Goku said as Piccolo began to laugh.

"Haven't you heard? I already killed the dragon" he laughed.

"What that can't be that can't be true!" Goku said.

"You're lying!" Nero growled.

"Ha! Why would I lie about that! Even the Eternal Dragon was no match against my power!" Piccolo said.

"No! How could you do that!" Goku yelled.

"It's over once I exterminate your friend there's nothing anyone can do about it!" Piccolo said picking up another rock.

"Oh if you move he's finished if you stay right there you're finished either way you lose!" Piccolo said launching the other rock and hit Goku other leg as Goku fell over.

"No!" Nero growled.

"Oh my that looked like it hurt!" Piccolo laughed.

"I want to kill him!" Saiya growled.

"What are you going to do you don't have a leg to stand on anymore! Crawl! Crawl like the insect you are!" Piccolo said.

"Bastard!" Saiya yelled as Piccolo threw Tien into him.

"Well your friend here is of no use to me anymore he serviced his purpose I guess I'll finish you two later now it's your turn!" Piccolo said as Goku growled.

'Kakarot now your chance! Finish him! Fight the pain and you can beat him!' Bardock said as Piccolo floated into the air.

"You can't do anything now! You're completely helpless! This battle will soon be over and victory shall be mine! Only a fool would challenge the ruler of this dark new world!" he yelled flying down fast, "your mine!"

"That's what you think buddy! I still have one arm left I can use!" Goku yelled holding it up as Nero saw Bardock arm with Goku as they surged with kai energy as Goku touch the ground and a massive kai field formed on the ground.

"No way!" Nero said.

"Kai Launch!" Bardock and Goku yelled as Goku went flying up fast.

"I'm coming at you with everything I got!" Goku yelled.

"Good luck I'll block it!" Piccolo yelled.

'Together son!' Bardock yelled.

"It's time for your terror to end!" Goku yelled as Nero saw Bardock form next to Goku holding out his fist with his son as tow Great Apes roared.

"The Father Son Great Ape Fists!" Nero said as the light engulfed Goku and Piccolo and when it cleared they saw Goku had busted threw Piccolo chest and out his back yelling.

"He did it" Tien said.

"Way to go Goku!" Saiya yelled.

"I won! I did it!" Goku yelled.

'Master Roshi Krillin I won your revenge!' Goku thought as Nero flew up and caught Goku.

"I don't believe it he blew right threw me! How could he defeat me like that!" Piccolo said looking at his blood covered hands.

"Because he's not a human he's one of the most power alien species in the galaxy thought to be dead" Sledge said floating behind him.

"So I underestimated his strength he's won for now but my legacy on this planet will survive!" He yelled spitting in egg into the distances, "good luck my son get revenge for my demise destroy all of my enemies!"

"Die already" Sledge said kai blasting him and making him explode.

The explosion sent Nero flying as he clung onto Goku as Yajirobe caught them.

"Hello" Yajirobe said.

"Oh hello Yajirobe what's up?" Goku asked.

"Not us! Will you kindly let go of my legs! My neck cramping up and the blood going to my head!" Nero said.

Goku and Yajirobe then began laughing as they all followed in on the laughter.

"Goku safe" Tien said.

"Well he is in safe hands I guess" Saiya said.

Nero and Goku sat on the ground with Sledge as Yajirobe and Saiya held Tien out of the crater he was thrown in with Saiya as they set Tien down.

"Hey Goku did you know I was thinking about going after Piccolo myself?" Yajirobe said.

"You were? Yeah right" Goku said.

"No he probably wanted to eat Piccolo after you killed him" Nero said.

"What!" Sledge said as Goku and Nero laughed.

"Hey what's so funny about that?" Yajirobe said.

"Yeah that's not nice don't forget Yajirobe save your lives you should at least show him some respect" Tien said.

"Yeah you're right sorry Yajirobe" Goku said.

"No sweat hey why don't you get in my car and we'll get hose wounds fixed up?" Yajirobe said.

"Sure thanks a lot" Goku said trying to get up but ended up being picked up by Nero.

"Are you okay?" Yajirobe asked Tien.

"I'll survive, listen take care of these guys okay? I'm going back to Master Roshi and telling everyone everything that's happened out here" Tien said.

"I'll take care of him sure" Yajirobe said.

"Get well soon Goku" Tien said.

"Tien what about Master Roshi is it true he's gone?" Goku asked.

"Yes it's true and Chiaotzu he's gone as well" Tien said.

"The eternal dragon?" Goku asked as Tien nodded, "I see"

"But Goku after seeing you fight today you've inspired me to train harder than I ever have! I can't stand it that you guys are better than me the next time we meet at the tournament I'll guarantee I'll be the champion" Tien said.

"We'll see about that!" Goku said laughing as they all laughed.

"By then we have a little surprise for you Goku" Saiya said.

"What?" Goku asked.

"Kento, Zang, Reyoto and their teams and us we'll all be there to cheer you on!" Nero said.

"Really! That's great!" Goku said.

Later that day Nero and Goku sat in the car and Saiya and Sledge stood on the top of it.

"When you get well come back okay? See you later I'll be waiting" Tien said.

"Sure" Goku said as the car started up and hovered off the ground.

"See ya!" Yajirobe said as they took off they ended up driving passed Bulma and the others as Ally and Poru got on the car before anyone even noticed they were gone.

"I think I must be going crazy was that Goku and Nero?" Launch asked.

"Yeah sure looked like them" Bulma said.

"You're kidding!" Yamcha said.

"Where did Ally and Poru go?" Launch asked.

"Hey Goku I really hate to leave you like this but it's time for us to go I hope you get well soon and see you in three years" Nero said.

"I'll miss you guys" Goku said.

"Don't worry three years will go by like that" Ally said snapping her fingers.

"Train hard and be strong" Saiya said.

"I will!" Goku said as they all jumped off the car and watched it take off.

"We leave now?" Poru asked.

"Yes they will restore the dragon balls and bring everyone back Goku will train with Kami so Goku will be ready for Piccolo Junior in three years" Nero said.

"I can't wait to see the fight" Ally said.

"Yo Hope call Kento and the others and bring them to the tournament three years from now were going to have a little reunion" Nero said.

"Got it!" Hope said as they left that time.

A.N. Please Review.


	48. Changes and Reunions

Chapter Forty-Seven: Changes and Reunions

"Oh great we show up when it's raining!" Serena said.

"Well you have to admit this is nice of Nero to come up with all of us to cheer on Goku even though his childhood now safe and back on track" Kento said.

"Here comes Zang and May now" Serena said as they saw the others come around the corner.

"Hey guy" Zang said.

"Hey Zang I heard you ran into Grandpa Gohan correct?" Kento asked.

"Yes" Zang said.

"Did you hit him for the hell he put you Reyoto and I threw!" Kento said.

"Yes I did but the nightmares not over yet" Zang said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Oh you'll see" May said.

"Hey you guys start the party without us?" Reyoto said showing up with his Naomi.

"I heard Nero and Saiya had an interesting time with Goku" Kento said.

"Oh one of us did" Nero said as they saw a new Namekian hero standing behind him and Saiya hold a Saiyan girl hand as the group eyes widen.

"What the hell happened?" Reyoto asked.

"Everyone this is Ally she Saiya new mate as of a few days ago or technically in the time line we're currently in three years ago" Nero said.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you Saiya!" Naomi said as Saiya blushed and Ally cuddled his arm.

"And this is Sledge Saiya forming his own team now" Nero said.

"Well welcome to the Team Sledge and Ally" Kento said.

"Hey there's Master Roshi and Launch" Naomi said pointing to the couple under an umbrella.

"Launch Roshi!" Reyoto said.

"Goku was right all of you are here" Roshi said.

"How have you all been?" Launch said.

"Were all great" Kento said as a taxi stopped in front of them and Puar and Oolong stepped out.

"Oolong Puar hello" Roshi said.

"Hey guys! Long time no see" Oolong said.

"Master Roshi it's so good to see you and all of you too I thought I'd never see any of you again!" Puar said.

"Oh don't worry about that Puar were hard to forget" Reyoto said.

"And your looking well Oolong I think your ears have grown a bit" Roshi said.

"Actually I had them reduced a little" Oolong said blushing.

"Don't worry I'm sure the other's won't notice" Roshi said.

"To be honest it's not my ideal conversation!" Oolong yelled.

Roshi then began doing his perverted laugh when he saw Bulma getting out of the car as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"Ugh you never change you old pervert!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh Launch Serena Naomi May Ally it's been so long!" Bulma said as the girls all went into their own women pack.

"Bulma!" Launch said.

"Oh my god I love your hair!" Serena said.

"Thank you Serena so have the boys arrived?" Bulma asked.

"Besides ours? Nope" Ally said.

"What do you think of my new dress?" Bulma asked as Roshi did his perverted laugh again.

"It's absolutely stunning!" Launch said.

"Oh I want one maybe in purple but I's gorgeous!" Naomi said.

"It most certain fits in all the right places it that cashmere let me feel" Roshi said staring at her ass and grabbed it and got an elbow to the face by Bulma.

"Hands off Roshi!" Bulma yelled as Roshi yelled over screaming.

"You're as strong as ever!" Roshi said.

"You haven't changed one bit!" Bulma yelled.

"Tell us about it" the Saiyan girls mumbled.

"By the way do you know what happened to Yamcha I thought he was coming with you" Roshi said getting up off the wet ground.

"He did return to West City for a short while then he left again soon after" Oolong said.

"He left the train all by himself" Puar said.

"That's right by himself!" Bulma growled.

"Yamcha too huh? So did Krillin he never came back afterwards" Roshi said.

"Uh what's up with that?" Oolong asked.

"They grew up followed Goku example and set out on their own" Roshi said.

"They must be very strong now" Puar said.

"No doubt about it" Reyoto said.

"I can't wait to see them!" Puar said.

"Balloon! Balloon my balloon!" a little girl said chasing after it as she cried and for some reason Reyoto went over.

"There now don't cry little girl I'll get it down for you here hold this" she said handing her the umbrella "I can't reach it!"

"Here I got this" Reyoto said taking advantage of his size but saw someone else grab it as his eyes widen.

"Hi guys!" Goku said.

"Oh no way!" Kento said.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Roshi asked.

"No Oolong do you know who this is?" Bulma asked.

"Nope, Puar?" Oolong said.

"No" Puar said.

"Shame on all you! We recognize him very well" Kento said smirking.

"Here you are Bulma" Goku said handing her the balloon.

"How do you know who I am?" Bulma asked.

"Master Roshi I'm pleased to see you again all of you are looking well" Goku said.

"It's great to see you too kid your no longer that short brat anymore were the shame height now" Kento said.

"Where are Krillin and the others haven't they arrived yet?" Goku asked.

"No they haven't yet" Naomi said.

"You can't be!" Bulma said.

"Goku!" Roshi said.

"Duh!" Zang said.

"What? Of course it's me who else would I be?" Goku said.

"Yeah we recognize him no problem" Nero said.

"The rain is starting to let up maybe we'll see the sun after all" Goku said.

"Hey are you really Goku?" Oolong asked.

"Stop it maybe you can't tell who I am because of this thing on my head" Goku said as it stopped raining

"I think it's a turban Tsumuri wears one all the time" Saiya said.

"I'll take it off so I'll look a little more like me" he said he said undoing as Goku friends all gasped to see his wild spiky hair go in all directions.

"Better" Nero said.

"Now do you recognize me? Who else but me has hair like this?" Goku said as the Time Force glanced at each other.

'Goten' they all thought.

"Lady balloon" the little girl said to Bulma.

"Oh yeah" Bulma said handing it to her.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Funny I remember you being a lot taller" Goku said to Bulma.

"You used to be much shorter" Bulma said.

"Yeah I guessed I've grown since you last saw me" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding!" Kento said.

"You sure have!" Oolong and Puar said.

"You can't blames us for not recognizing you right away" Launch said.

"You defiantly have Goku hair style" Bulma said.

"Bulma what happened it looks like your lips are bleeding" Goku said pointing to her lips stick.

"No it's called lip stick you moron!" Bulma yelled.

"Yep he's Goku" the Saiyan girls said.

"It really is Goku!" Bulma said.

"Attention last call for applications I repeat last call for applications!" a man on a megaphone said.

"Goku you better hurry up and sign in" Roshi said.

"Yes sir has Krillin and the others done so already?" Goku asked.

"They're not here yet" Roshi said.

"Okay I'll be right back" Goku said.

"I'll go too I need to make sure that list doesn't have anyone uninvited" Kento said going with him.

"I still can't believe it it's just amazing" Roshi said.

"It's unbelievable! Who would have thought that Goku would grow up to be so tall and handsome!" Bulma said.

"We did" the Time Force fighters said.

"Just wait I bet Yamcha will look even better!" Puar said.

"You really think so?" Bulma asked.

Soon they were all waiting for the others to arrive as they all heard they had five minutes before the sign up closes.

"Where the hell are they?" Kento said.

"We will close in two minutes!" the man said.

Puar then came flying back as they all approached her.

"Puar any sign of them?" Bulma asked.

"No I'm afraid not" Puar said.

"Well that's perfect!" Serena said sarcastically.

"We close in once minute!"

"Oolong transform into the guys and sign in for them" Bulma said.

"I would do that but the problem is I need one minute to recover after each transformation which means I can only be one person" Oolong said.

"I might be able to turn myself into Yamcha" Puar said.

"I might could pass for Tien Shinhan" Roshi said rubbing his bald head.

"How the hell could they be late for this! They only had three years to get here!" Bulma said.

"That isn't fair Bulma I feel sorry for them" Launch said.

"It's time" Goku said.

"We are now closed!"

Suddenly fast winds zoomed passed them and Tien and the others stood at the table.

"They're here!" Bulma said.

"Tien Shinhan he made it!" Launch said.

"Hey" Krillin said.

"Well it's about damn time you four got here!" Nero said.

"Hey!" Yamcha said.

'He's got scars now' Kento thought.

"Yamcha!" Puar said hugging him.

"Well you'd think we've been gone a long time or something" Krillin said.

"You have" Zang said.

"It has been a long time master" Tien said.

"I know you can't believe it master but it's true I've gotten a lot taller since you last saw me" Krillin said.

"Someone should tell him" Zang said.

"But it would upset him" May said.

"Well he's going to find out sooner or later" Reyoto said.

"Krillin you look great!" Goku said.

"Huh?" Krillin said as he and the others just stared.

"This is wonderful were all together again" Goku said.

"Look closely at the hair style Krillin" Nero said.

"G-Goku is that you?" Krillin said.

"Yeah" Goku said Krillin then began laughing as he hugged Goku.

"Not as upset as I thought" Reyoto said.

"Oh Goku it is you! Oh I missed you! This is great I never got a chance to thank you!" Krillin said.

"What?" Kento said.

"They told me who King Piccolo goon killed me and you brought me back your incredible Goku! I just don't know what to say!" Krillin said.

"I'm just happy your back" Goku said.

"It's good to be back thank you" Krillin said.

"That's Goku! I can hardly believe it!" Yamcha said.

"I know!" Tien said.

"He's grown up so much!" Yamcha said.

"Yes and his power must have grown as well" Tien said.

"He was strong but now he must be invincible" Yamcha said.

"This should be an interesting tournament" Tien said.

"I can't wait to show him what I learned in the past three years as well" Yamcha said.

"I made hotel reservations for all of us so why don't you all get comfortable and save your energy for the match tomorrow" Roshi said.

"Great thanks Master Roshi" the fighters said.

Soon they were all walking down the street as some of them were in their own conversations.

"Master Roshi aren't you going to participate in the tournament this time?" Tien whispered.

"I think I'll stand down this time and give you boys a fighting chance" Roshi said.

"You wish I could break you like a tooth pick" Reyoto said.

"Wow Goku I just can't get over your height and I always thought I'd be the giant out of the two of us" Krillin said.

"Really?" Goku said.

"You know what the sad part is he's eighteen and still could be growing" Nero said still taller than Goku and ruffled his hair.

"Oolong don't you just love Yamcha pony tail?" Bulma asked.

"Why? What do I look like a hair dresser" Oolong said.

"Hmm who wears the ponytail better Saiya or Yamcha?" Serena said.

"Oh it's hard to decide" Ally said.

"You'd pick Saiya without question Ally" Naomi said.

"I know" Ally giggled.

Soon they were all at the hotel are it got dark and was pouring outside with thunder and lightning striking outside as all the boys had to share a room and the girls in the other.

"So tell me about your training was it as difficult as I heard it was?" Krillin asked from his bed he sat on.

"Yeah it was very challenging" Goku said.

"And he said that without a complaint good ole Goku" Kento said.

"Your strength must have increased a ton" Goku said.

"Well wait until you see me fight" Krillin said.

"Yeah I'm sure you'll be awesome" Goku said.

"I'm sure we'll find plenty of tough warriors to battle" Krillin said.

'An King Piccolo alter ego is sure to be one of them' Goku thought.

"Earth to Goku! Something wrong?" Krillin said snapping Goku from his thoughts.

"I'm fine how's the weather?" Goku asked.

"It's raining again, how did your training go?" Krillin asked.

"Goku?" Kento said as they looked over to see Goku fast asleep.

"Uh Goku?" Krillin said.

"Same old idiot falling asleep on us" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"I wish you the best of luck Yamcha" Puar said.

"Thank I thought of nothing but this tournament for three years I can't wait to show them what I'm made of" Yamcha said.

"I'm sure you'll do great" Reyoto said.

"Yeah were looking forward to a good fight" Zang said.

IIIIIII

Saiya and Chiaotzu watched as Tien floated off the bed as Poru climbed onto Saiya shoulder.

"Tien Shinhan are you okay?" Chiaotzu asked.

"Yeah you seemed distant" Saiya said.

"I'm okay the time has finally come to settle the matter with Goku" Tien said.

"Okay" Chiaotzu said.

"I wonder what short of training Goku endured while he was away? Hn doesn't matter I'll still defeat him in the end" Tien said.

'Oh this will not end well' Saiya thought.

IIIIII

"So Ally when did you and Saiya become a thing?" Serena asked.

"Come on give us the details" Naomi said.

"Well it short of happened during our mating season" Ally said.

"Mating season? Huh why haven't we fallen into heat?" Serena asked.

"Must have something to do with the point in time they were in because we haven't hit our heats yet" May said.

"So Ally your Turles kid right?" Naomi asked.

"Yes unfortunately" Ally said.

"So your Kento and Nero cousins?" May asked.

"Yep" Ally said.

IIIIIIII

The next morning fireworks were launched into the sky at the stadium as a man on a megaphone yelled.

"The preliminary round is about to begin will all contestants please report to the fighting arena at this time!"

"Master did you remember to bring my uniform along?" Goku asked.

"No young man your old uniform no long suite you both in size and stasher you all surpassed my lessons what you wear is your own it's up to you now" Roshi said.

"Thanks" the fighter said.

Later all the fighters were in the arena room as Krillin finished getting dressed.

"Tada! isn't it great! Eat your hearts out I knew Master Roshi wouldn't let us have our old uniforms back so I had this one altered what do you think?" Krillin asked as Yamcha stood up in a similar one.

"Hmmm seems like we know the same tailor" Yamcha said.

"That is funny" Zang said.

"Me too" Goku said as they saw his had a black under shirt.

"Oh great! Next thing you know you'll both be shaving your heads!" Krillin said.

"Goku what happened to your tail!" Yamcha said.

"What! Where is it!" Nero growled.

"Oh that I got rid of it" Goku said as horror hit the Saiyan males faces.

"Why!" Kento yelled.

"You see it turned out the moon could be restored if I lost my tail so that's what I decided to do" Goku said.

"Oh god I think I may pass out" Reyoto said.

"Relax it will grow back" Zang said.

"So did you ever find it again?" Krillin asked as the Saiyan males glared at him and Yamcha.

"Wanna say that again!" Saiya growled as they all sensed Piccolo and looked in one direction with Goku.

"What the matter?" Yamcha asked.

"I was joking" Krillin said as they all saw Piccolo looking at him.

"With that face I'd say he's one of Shen boys" Yamcha said.

"You know who he is guys?" Krillin asked.

"No! He looks like" Tien said.

"Piccolo" Poru said.

"Yep this is going to be interesting" Nero said.

A.N. Please Review.


	49. Preliminary Peril

Chapter Forty-Eight: Preliminary Peril

"I don't believe it" Tien said.

'He arrived just like I expected' Goku thought as Piccolo turned around and walked away.

"Goku is it possible one of Piccolo henchmen survived" Tien said.

"Yeah in a manner of speaking" Goku said.

"I was afraid of that" Tien said.

"What now?" Kento asked.

"I wouldn't tell the others about this if I were you if they found out it would upset them and start trouble" Goku said.

"Goku who the hell was that guy? Do you know him from somewhere?" Krillin asked.

"Hey he seemed to know you is he giving you trouble?" Yamcha asked.

"Uh well we were just talking about that uh he looked pretty strong didn't he guys?" Goku said.

'Man you're a bad liar' Nero thought.

"Yep looked strong to me" Kento said as Tien nodded.

'Tien that looked like King Piccolo' Chiaotzu said threw mind link.

'Don't say anything' Tien said shaking his head.

'Uh okay'

'I will respect Goku wishes for now'

"I bet he will be tough to fight" Reyoto said.

"No doubt about it" Zang said as someone tapped on Goku shoulder as they all looked over as the Saiyan males eyes widen recognizing her.

"Hi Goku" Chichi said.

"Hotty alert" Poru said as Saiya hit his head.

"Uh?" Goku said as Chichi giggled, uh do I know you?"

"Oh shit" Kento said as Chichi gasped then her face became angry.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled shaking the whole place and making all the fighter in the room fall over and Goku cower next to Kento and Nero.

"Goku apologize now before she goes on a rampage and kills us all!" Zang whispered.

"Are you okay was it something I said?" Goku said.

"Baka!" Reyoto said as Chichi growled, then hmph! And walked away.

"She is a very strange girl" Goku said.

"He was able to tell the difference without touching my teaching works!" Kento said.

"What a dream!" Yamcha said.

"Strange as in wonderful she so beautiful!" Krillin said.

"Wow who is she!" Yamcha said.

"Please she out of your two league" Saiya said.

"Come on Goku were your pals you can tell us" Krillin said.

"I don't have a clue, I never met her before in my life" Goku said.

'Yes you have' Kento and the other tail fighter thought.

"Stop it! You expect us to believe she yelled at you for no reason!" Krillin said.

"I don't know her honest" Goku said.

"Was she apart of your difficult training! Just what have you been up to for the last three years! Goku training for a tournament isn't a game you know! Did you learn the word discipline!" Krillin said one the verge of tears.

"There there Krillin you'll find a hot babe of your own someday" Nero said patting his bald head.

"That girl defiantly knew Goku from somewhere wouldn't you agree Tien?" Yamcha said.

"Uh yes" Tien said.

"Attention participants sorry to have kept you waiting we will now begin the preliminary round please gather at the center of the room" a man on an intercom said.

"I'd like to thank all of you for your support in the martial arts society as you know the world martial arts tournament is held every three years this year the number of participants is seventy-two much shorter than the record number last time unfortunately recent events has thinned our roaster I'm also aware the difficult and dangerous reputation carried by this event has scared many would be participants away therefore it is safe to say the seventy-two warriors who stand before me are on the highest caliber" an old man said.

'It doesn't make sense why would Piccolo underling show up at the tournament why now?' Tien thought.

IIIIII

"Look at this crowd!" Roshi yelled.

"I think we're going to be stuck here awhile!" Bulma said.

"Man I should have gone with the others to sneak in to watch the preliminary" Sledge said.

"It's a sea of people" Puar said.

"What are you complaining about you furry balloon!" Oolong said as people began pushing.

"Hey wait a minute!" Roshi yelled.

"Hands off!" Serena yelled.

"Stop pushing!" Roshi yelled as he got pushed into a woman breasts, "that's okay keep pushing!"

"Why don't you watch where you're going pal!" the woman yelled punching him giving him a bloody nose and break a lenses to one of his sun glasses as Bulma and the Saiyan females gave him an annoyed look.

"Why do you always have to get us in trouble?" Oolong said.

"It wasn't on purpose" Roshi said.

"It is time for the lottery! Participants will be paired according to the numbers drawn!" the WTA said on an intercom.

"Oh I hope the boys won't have to fight one another during the preliminary" Launch said.

"There's nothing we can do about it" Bulma said.

"I'll go see" Puar said.

"Puar you can't go in it authorized personnel only" Oolong said as she turned into a purple bird.

"Birds can go anywhere" she said flying off.

"Good idea!" Oolong said exploding in smoke and turned into a smaller version of himself with wings as they flew off.

IIIIIII

All the fighter were in line as the Saiyan males waited for their friends to pick their number, 'Chiaotzu disperse the numbers so we don't have to fight each other' Tien said threw mind link.

"Mmm hmm" Chiaotzu said.

'And place Piccolo lackey in a different block I want to see how he fights first' Tien said.

'Okay' Tien said.

Later after all their number were drawn they were all looking at the chart to see where they were.

"I'm number two looks like I'll be in the first match of block one" Goku said.

"I'm in block two how about you Krillin?" Yamcha asked.

"The last half of block one" Krillin said.

"I'll be in the last half of block two" Tien said.

"Oh wow Chiaotzu is going to fight till the last half of block three this is great none of us will have to fight each other" Goku said.

"Amazing!" Goku said.

"What a coincidence!" Krillin said.

"Yeah isn't that nice" Saiya said eyeing Tien and Chiaotzu as they smirked.

"Which block is he in?" Yamcha asked as they all looked at Piccolo.

"I wonder what block she in" Krillin said looking at Chichi.

"So where did you guys end up?" Bird Oolong asked flying above them.

"What happened?" Bird Puar asked landing on Yamcha arm.

"We won't have to fight against one another at least not until the finals" Yamcha said.

"Perfect better than you hoped for" Puar said.

"Good luck Goku" Oolong said.

"Thanks" Goku said.

"You two better go before someone calls pest control" Nero said.

"The preliminary are about to begin! Of all the seventy-two competitors only eight will advance to the next round!" the WTA said on the intercom.

"First up will be the matches in block one! Remember the rules of conduct if you fall off the stage pass out or surrender you lose, kills are not permitted in this event violators will be expelled no exceptions! Be careful and fight well! At this time number two and three please come up to the stage" the ref of block on said.

"That me!" Goku said.

"Alright Goku let's see if all your training really paid off" Krillin said.

"Get in there and go easy on him kid" Nero said.

"Well I know he's improved the real question is how much" Yamcha said.

"Let's find out" Saiya said as they all stood by Krillin.

"I think we're in for a good show" Krillin said as King Chappa entered the ring.

"Chappa? But I heard you were destroyed by Piccolo enforcer" Goku said.

"King Chappa? Goku has it tough" Krillin said.

"I have fought the one called Tambourine and survived, Goku I have waited a long time to get back in the ring with you, you and I have some unfinished business, long before your lucky victory during our last encounter I was champion of this tournament now I will have my revenge" he said.

"What the hell is with these people in holding grudges? Just move on man it's a stupid title" Saiya said.

"I will reclaim the title you don't stand a chance Goku" Chappa said bowing as Goku did.

"On second thought don't hold back Goku someone needs to be thought some manners" Nero said.

"Ready you may now begin!" the ref said.

"I have developed a few new moves Goku just for this occasion" Chappa said as Goku stood waiting, "is that your defense? You fool are you so weak that you won't even try to fight!"

"Just shut up and attack dude Goku can handle it" Zang said.

"I don't get it why is he just standing there?" Oolong asked.

"Don't worry he's okay I can't sense anything from him" Yamcha said.

"His mind is completely cleared if King Chappa doesn't realize it he won't stand a chance" Tien said.

"Focus, win" Krillin said.

"This is boring" Kento said.

Chappa then yelled and charged at Goku with a kick as Goku disappeared.

"Where has he gone?" Chappa said as Goku stood behind him, "stop hiding! Do you hear me you coward!" he yelled as Goku chopped the side of his neck and Chappa fell over.

"Number three has fainted number two is the winner" the ref said.

"Yeah!" Yamcha yelled.

"Way to go Goku" Reyoto said.

"That's fantastic! Puar let's go tell the others!" Oolong said as they flew off.

"I had a feeling we haven't begun to see Goku power" Yamcha said.

"Yes" Tien said.

"Look he doesn't even blink" Krillin said.

"On no he does his blinks are just too fast for you to see" Nero said.

"Yo Goku nice move" Kento said as Goku got out of the ring to join them.

"Thank you" Goku said.

IIIIIII

"Really? Sounds like Goku improved" Roshi said after Oolong and Puar told them what happened to the others as all of they but Sledge drank juice.

"He had Chappa going he went down fast!" Oolong said.

"I'm not surprised Goku hard training is starting to pay off" Roshi said.

"As expected" Serena said.

"Yamcha been training just as hard they all have I wonder how it's going?" Bulma said.

"Time to sprout wings again" Oolong said.

"Hey do you guys know if one of our boys entered? There's a good chance Nero did if Hood or any other Time Breaker signed up" Naomi said.

"No Kento never told me if Nero entered" Serena said.

"I don't sense any abnormal kai reading other than our allies so it's safe to say we can relax for once" Sledge said.

IIIIII

"Damn!" Kento said as they watched Chichi kick his opponent down after a few dodges of her opponent attacks.

"Are we sure she not Saiyan because she sure as hell fights and acts like one" Saiya said.

"Nope she human alright" Nero said.

"Hey isn't that Yajirobe in the mask?" Saiya asked.

"Well it's his kai presences alright and ugh! His scent" Nero said covering his nose as they watched Yajirobe knock out his opponent.

At one point during Chiaotzu fight they heard him scream as they rushed over to the ring.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien as they saw him knocked out on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Saiya asked.

"On no way! Goku get over here!" Zang said recognizing Chiaotzu opponent.

"Is he okay?" Goku asked.

"How could this have happened? Chiaotzu!" Tien said picking him up, "wake up!" he said as they heard the man laugh.

"I didn't kill him though he should have died however I didn't want to be expelled" he said.

"You will pay for this!" Tien yelled as he recognized the man.

"Goku it's him!" Zang growled.

"We meet again Shinhan" Tao said.

"No! Your dead!" Tien yelled.

"Not quite" Tao said.

"How the hell are you still alive!" Zang growled.

"Ah Zang and he must be Goku" Tao said.

"That's right how do you know our names? Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Goku the back of his shirt say 'Kill You' and he killed Upa father!" Zang growled as Goku gasped.

"Mercenary Tao!" Goku said looking at Tao upgrade and saw the Time Breakers logo on his metal forehead.

"That's right like my new look?" he said.

"But Mercenary Tao died how is this possible!" Tien said.

"With a good imagination and a generous donation from the Time Breakers, there is life after death but it's not cheap I have a debt to pay, I took a while for me to get my parts in order and much of the Time Breakers time but here I am, the world first fully functioning cyborg assassin" Tao said.

"Uh I'm sorry but you will have to leave the stage the next match is about to commence" the ref said.

"Hmmm you seem to enjoy your life it would be a shame if I had to take it away" Tao said.

"Don't even think about it!" Zang growled.

"Goku Zang a little background would help" Krillin said.

"Yeah fill us in" Reyoto said.

"He's Mercenary Tao a killer" Goku said.

"Killer?" Krillin said.

"He's also the younger brother of Shen the Crane Hermit and if I understand their order correctly that makes him Tien and Chiaotzu superior" Goku said.

"How the hell do you know this guy?" Yamcha asked.

"He tried to kill our friends and Zang and I stopped him" Goku said.

"Actually Goku kicked his ass around and then tried to blow us up with a grenade but Goku kicked it right back into his face" Zang said.

"There was a big explosion and then he was gone" Goku said.

"We assumed he was dead" Zang said.

"That's right and little Goku and Zang were responsible for that big explosion after that you can say my entire life fell to pieces" Tao said.

"What now!" Tien said.

"That's up to Goku and Zang I'm here to fight but it's not the title I'm after" he said.

"Then what do you want?" Goku asked.

"Revenge! An eye for an eye if you get my meaning I can take your life no or crush you in the ring after that I will deal with you Tien Shinhan once my brother star pupil and now what's the word? A traitor!" Tao said.

"I did not betray Master Shen I was loyal to his house until I discovered I did not share his ideals" Tien said.

"Your fate has been sealed" Tao said.

"Then so be it! I will fight you for Chiaotzu!" Tien said as Tao burst out laughing.

"Let me at him he's dead!" Zang growled as Reyoto and Kento held him back.

"You haven't changed you still have a big mouth I'll gladly shut it! Oh and Kento you better keep an eye on your pretty little girl friend I have a debt to pay and you and her are on my list it be a shame if I had to slit her throat to get her sample" Tao said.

"What! That's it! He's mine!" Kento yelled.

"Kento no! Let Tien handle this bastard!" Nero said holding his brother back.

Soon Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo all advanced to the semi-finals.

"He doesn't say much does he?" Goku said watching Piccolo leave the ring.

"Nope" Nero said.

"Speaking of bad news looks like Mercenary Tao advances as well" Krillin said as they looked to Tao in the ring.

"Number 44 goes onto the semi-finals!"

"Oh I want to kill him!" Zang growled.

"Be on your guard he's serious about destroying us" Goku said.

"And I'm serious about wanting to kill the bastard" Zang said.

"Number 55 proceeds to the semi-finals!" the res said as they saw it was Chichi.

"What skill I think she stronger than Launch!" Krillin said.

"Hmmm now that I think about it maybe I have seen her somewhere before" Goku said.

"Yeah her name is a repeat like Fanfan, it starts with a C" Reyoto said.

"Nope don't ring a bell" Goku said as Reyoto and the other groaned.

"There's still two more to be selected I wonder who they'll be" Yamcha said.

"I'm not worried" Krillin said.

"Hey the masked guy fight next" Kento said as they watch a nerdy looking man climbing into the ring.

"Oh I feel sorry for the guy" Nero said as they watch the man do a strange warm-up.

"They must have made a mistake this guy looks like somebody father" Krillin said laughing.

"Oh come on even dads can still fight in tournaments" Nero said.

'You got to be kidding' Yajirobe thought.

"It's time to begin!" the ref said.

"Oh yes I'm coming oh uh nice mask you got there" the man said as he did a battle call as sweat fell from the Saiyans heads.

"This is going to be painful to watch" Krillin said.

"Sir your zipper" the ref said.

"Ugh! The man fly down" Saiya said as every fighter in the room began bursting out laughing.

"Oh this is sad" Zang said.

"Begin!" the ref said as the man ran at Yajirobe.

"Okay you asked for it old timer!" Yajirobe said as the man tripped and dodged his punch then got up and hit his head on Yajirobe chin on accident knocking him out.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" the man yelled.

"I think I know how this guy got so far now" Kento said.

"Yep he's just lucky or clumsy as hell" Nero said.

"Knockout! Number 70 proceeds to the semifinals!" the ref said.

"Oh this guy going to turn the fight into a comedy!" Krillin said with a room full of laughing fighters.

"Hello and congratulations to all of the semifinalist!" the WTA said as they saw he now had a mustache, "please come forward at this time"

"This will be interesting" Nero said as they sat on the ring watching the eight fighters gather around the WTA.

"Once again you will draw lots to determine the pairing for the next round, as before only two are allowed to fight in each match not three or four or two and please as a general note please check your costumes before you enter the ring"

"Get on with it!" Zang yelled.

"Now if there are no furfure questions you may all draw lots" he said recognizing Goku, Krillin and Yamcha.

"Why hello again nice mustache" Krillin said.

"It's impossible! You can't be here! I saw you die!" he screamed turning blue.

"Here we go" Kento said.

"Oh spirit from the afterworld!"

"Oh stop it I'm not a ghost I just came back to life again" Krillin said.

"Dude come with me" Reyoto said dragging him away to explain what happened.

"Give Reyoto five minute the guy will be fine by then" Nero said to the fighters.

After the WTA had composed himself and Reyoto explained the life death details about Krillin he was back holding the box to draw their numbers and wrote their names down on the tournament chart to see who'd fight who.

"Uh excuse me but who Junior?" Krillin asked.

"He would be known as Junior" the WTA said pointing at Piccolo.

"You call him Junior?" Krillin said.

'Piccolo Junior' Nero thought.

"The first match will be Mercenary Tao vs. Tien Shinhan, the second match will be Goku vs. uh Anonymous (Chichi) the third match will be Junior vs. Krillin, and the fourth match will be Hero vs. Yamcah"

IIIIII

"How is Chiaotzu doing?" Roshi asked Bulma and Launch when they got back from the hospital.

"Oh is he alright?" Naomi asked.

"He's okay his body covered in bruises but there are no broken bones" Bulma said.

"Oh thank goodness" May said.

"Finally some good news" Roshi said.

"Here they come!" Oolong said as they saw the others running to them.

"Hey baby how did it go?" Serena asked.

"Great well except for that bastard showing up!" Kento growled.

"It's a shame Chiaotzu couldn't join you but you done well" Roshi said.

"Good job guys" Bulma said.

"We're looking forward to some great fights" Ally said.

"My only concern is that strange guy who beat up Chiaotzu" Yamcha said.

"You might know him Master he's the Crane Hermit younger brother Mercenary Tao" Krillin said.

"Did you say Mercenary Tao! I thought Goku and Zang destroyed him!" Roshi said.

"Apparently he survived the explosion and turned himself into a cyborg" Krillin said.

"And he said the only reason he joined the tournament is to kill Goku Zang and Tien and he's about to fight Tien in the first match" Yamcha said.

"That is a problem Tao is from the same house as Tien and therefore knows all of his fighting techniques I'm afraid Tien is at a disadvantage" Roshi said.

"There's really nothing to worry about" Goku said.

"What!" Yamcha and Krillin said.

"He's right" Zang said.

"Tao doesn't stand a chance against Tien Shinhan" Goku said.

"Wanna bet" Shen said as they all looked over to see the Crane Hermit.

"It's the Crane Hermit!" Krillin said.

"Ugh! Another one!" Nero growled.

"I can't wait to see your disappointment when my brother wins" Shen said.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Roshi yelled.

"Let me give you a piece of advice Roshi gather up your boys and get out of town before it's too late you will lose" Shen said.

"Now let's get one thing straight! These young fighters where my colors out of respect not duty! They have surpassed their training with the Turtle House my boys have all grown up and are now independent fighters!" Roshi said.

"You expect me to believe they wear these lame rags by choice" Shen said.

"Believe what you want they choose to honor the Turtle House but they do not serve it" Roshi said.

"That's right! Even though it might be hard for you to understand we respect our master" Krillin said.

"That only proves you are dumb enough to follow an inferior leader" Shen said.

"Hey!" Yamcha yelled as Goku stopped him.

"My brother cybernetic implants not only gives him a body but increase his strength beyond human potential Tien Shinhan nor any of you fools can stand a chance against him the fight was over before it began" Shen said walking off.

"Man I want to stab him with so many Shadow Needles!" Nero growled.

"Some things never change! That guy still a jerk!" Bulma said.

"The real monster in that family isn't Mercenary Tao" Goku said.

"You know something we don't?" Zang said as they heard the intercom come on.

"The matches will begin shortly at this time all participants are requested to gather around the main stadium" the man said.

"Finally it's time!" Yamcha said.

"Time for Tien fight" Saiya said.

"Good luck I'll be watching your fights I can't wait to see how much all of you improved but don't push yourselves too hard you must know when to cut back" Roshi said.

"Okay" Yamcha, Krillin and Goku said.

"Oh my god I completely forgot! Friend I have a surprise for you" Nero said to his Saiyan friends.

"What?" Kento said.

"Come to me Flying Nimbus Clouds!" Nero yelled.

"Did you say clouds?" Reyoto said as seven gold clouds came flying in then stop in a line in front of Nero.

"A gift from Korin" Nero said.

"Wow out own clouds!" Zang said as they all went to one.

"Sorry I didn't get you one Ally" Nero said.

"It's fine I can ride on Saiya cloud" Ally said.

"You don't get one?" Kento said.

"I already have my own special cloud" Nero said.

"His is a black cloud called Shadow Nimbus" Saiya said.

"Wow!" Kento said.

"Time for the fight lets go" Nero said following Goku and his friends as the other sent away their clouds.

"Goku Yamcha Krillin!" Bulma said.

"Good luck you guys!" Puar said.

"Thanks!" they said.

"There goes the finest pupil a master could ever have" Roshi said.

IIIIII

"Goku listen Mercenary Tao was a terribly strong killer wasn't he and now we hear he's even strong so why did you say there was nothing to worry about?" Krillin asked.

"It's simple tell him Goku" Zang said.

"Because Tien Shinhan is much stronger" Goku said.

"Wait Tao was Tien Shinhan teacher wasn't he?" Krillin said.

"Enough about that are you hungry?" Goku said reaching into his pocket and pulled out several Senzu beans, "beans"

"No thanks we got our own supply" Zang said as each of the Saiyans held up their emergency Senzu Bean stash.

"If you eat one you won't need anything else for ten days" Goku said as Yamcha and Krillin laughed.

"What so funny?" Nero said.

"Those are Senzu Beans aren't they? We have some too, see?" Krillin said as he and Yamcha held out their stash.

"What you mean all of you went to see Korin?" Goku said.

"Yep so did Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu we all four climbed Korin Tower together" Yamcha said.

"After we did that we each went our separate ways to continue our training" Krillin said.

"You did? We all did it!" Goku said.

"Yeah while we were there we meet someone named Yajirobe he was with Master Korin and he looked kind of strong and we told him about the tournament, I never saw him did you?" Krillin asked.

"No I haven't seen Yajirobe in a long time I don't think he'd come he doesn't like tournaments" Goku said.

"Oh he was here alright" Saiya said snickering.

"Oh the poor guy" Nero said.

IIIIII

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you for your patience's! The wait is over and we will now begin the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!" the WTA said as the fans cheered.

"Great view" Bulma said.

"Yeah who needs tickets when we have Launch" Roshi said next to blonde Launch.

"Yep she sure has a good way to control the crowd" Ally said.

"Your cheers validate the excitement surrounding us today! Yet this is only a part of the incredible journey the fighter must endure to compete in this tournament! The preliminary rounds began with seventy-two skill participants which was reduced down to eight! Those few fighters that remain are truly the mightiest group of athletes in the world and they are here to entertain you the loyal fans! Who will become our new champion? The first match will be Mercenary Tao vs. Tien Shinhan who may now enter the ring!"

"Go smash that creeps circuits Tien!" Krillin said.

"Sure thing" Tien said.

"Be strong and stay focused" Saiya said.

"Good luck!" Goku said as Tien and Tao walked towards the ring.

"Relax enjoy yourself Tien Shinhan I won't kill you in this match only wound you I will take care of you Goku and Zang after I won the championship for now enjoy the crowd adulation" Tao said.

"Kick his ass Tien show him no mercy!" Zang yelled as Tao and Tien walked out onto the ring.

"Get him Tien no mercy you have to win the championship again!" Launch yelled.

"Yeah go Tien!" May said.

"Okay ready let the match begin!" the WTA yelled as the gong was rung.

"Just like old times huh?" Tao said.

"Yes" Tien said as they went into fighting stance.

"You look nerves don't be pain should come easy to you" Tao said.

"Oh this fight will not end well for that creep" Zang said.

A.N. Please Review.


	50. Tien Shinhan vs Mercenary Tao

Chapter Forty-Nine: Tien Shinhan vs. Mercenary Tao

"How long do they plan to stand in fighting stance and wait for the other to make the first move?" Nero asked.

"Who knows" Kento said.

IIIIII

"Doesn't a fight require movement?" Oolong asked.

"They're like statues" Launch said.

"I lost track of how many minutes have passed" Naomi said.

IIIIII

"Yamcha how long have they been like that?" Zang asked.

"They've been like that for ten minutes Tien can't move" Yamcha said.

"It's Tao who can't move" Goku said.

"Huh?" Krillin and Yamcha said.

"Just shut up and watch" Reyoto said.

"Well folks this fight may have just started but were already witnessing a stalemate neither participant has moved a muscle since this match began!" the WTA said.

"What he thinking Saiya?" Nero asked.

"Listen for yourself" Saiya said.

'Remarkable Tien has a perfect defense I can't find a vulnerable spot on his entire body my brother was a little too torero with your training this is going to be harder than I thought' Tao thought.

"Ha I knew that bastard was scared" Zang said.

"Will one of you please throw a punch before we all fall asleep!" the WTA yelled as Shen invaded Tien mind.

'Hello Tien Shinhan can you hear me I interrupt this boring excuse of a match to bring you this little bulletin you cannot defeat my brother Tao because he's the one who thought you defensive strategy a shame all that knowledge was wasted on a loser like you' Shen said.

'Don't listen to that old fart and just focus on the match Tien only focus on Tao and what his first attack will be' Saiya said.

Tao then charged at Tien as Tien disappeared as Tao made a swipe as Tien appeared from the side and chopped Tao making him hit the ground.

"Hey what was that from before old man! Was it you said that Tao would beat Tien? Well from the looks of it I'd say it's the opposite!" Zang yelled.

"Whoa now that's more like it!" the WTA said as Tao got back up.

"That was a lucky shot" Tao said.

"Luck had no part in this old man!" Saiya said.

"The minute they move Tien Shinhan dealt his opponent in a crushing blow! Amazing!" the WTA said.

"Tien well done you improved a little your no longer tripping on your own feet, seeing as how you grown up I no longer have to hold back prepare for pain" Tao said charging at Tien with a kick that Tien blocked and sent Tao flying and hit the ring.

"Yeah!" Zang said.

"That right show that ass who boss!" Saiya said.

"Tao the growled as he got back up and charged at Tien again.

"Wait a minute there's something I need to say" Tien said making Tao stop.

"Huh?" Goku and the others said.

"It's too late to beg for mercy weakling!" Tao said.

"I will forgive what you did to Chiaotzu, stop this madness" Tien said.

"You fool don't talk as if you're in control of this situation your just scared" Tao said as Tien disappeared.

"Your mistaken I've grown much stronger than you realize" Tien said appearing behind Tao as Tao jumped away.

"Don't talk behind my back coward! You think you're stronger than me? I'll enjoy taking you down Tien" Tao said.

"Sir I didn't ask for any of this I take little pleasure in fighting you" Tien said as Tao laughed.

"Very funny Tien, hilarious! Your arrogances has just sealed your fate now die!" he yelled charging at Tien with punches and kicks Tien dodged easily.

"They're moving so fast I can't tell what's going on" Bulma said.

"We can all Tien doing is dodging his attacks" Sledge said.

"Yep I think Tien waiting for him to slip up" Serena said.

IIIIIII

"That's fast" Yamcha said.

"I'll say Tien is fantastic he's avoiding every move Tao throws at him" Krillin said.

"He makes it look easy" Goku said.

Tien then caught Tao wrist as Tao grunted, "try and understand what I say to you is out of concern not disrespect you and your brother taught me how to fight I'm grateful for your guidance's I do not wish to see you lose in such disgrace leave the ring now" Tien said.

"I'll rip your eyes out!" Tao yelled as Tien pulled Tao arm painfully behind his back and make Tao yell out in pain, "we'll do this the hard way, move!" he said making Tao walk towards the edge.

"This is a surprise! Tien Shinhan is attempting to escort his opponent out of the ring!" the WTA said.

"That's new" Yamcha said.

"I find Tao screams funny" Zang said.

Tao then detached his arm and jumped in the air and landed a few feet away from Tien as a sword came out where Tao hand was then sliced Tien chest.

"No Tien!" Roshi yelled.

"That bastard!" Saiya yelled.

"Possession of a knife by Mercenary Tao! Tournament rule prohibit use of weapons in the ring! Tao is disqualified the winner by default is Tien Shinhan!" the WTA said.

"Oh be quite! I don't care about your match!" Tap yelled then laughed like a loon, "as long as I can kill Tien Shinhan!"

"Yes take your revenge! That's what you came for Tao annihilate all of Turtle Hermit students! They don't deserve to live!" Shen yelled.

"No we can help!" Zang growled as Saiya stopped him.

"No if Tien looks like he needs help then we can interfere but this is still Tien fight let him handle this" Saiya said.

"You are defeated just admit it! Prepare to die!" Tao said.

Tien then tore off his shirt as he growled, "what respect I had for you has no turned to pity! You have no honor!" Tien yelled.

"Your mistaken I have plenty of honor the honor of killing you! That's it keep your silence my blade will finish this conversation!" Tao said.

"The match is over you are not allowed to kill each other in the ring please put the knife down and leave!" the WTA said.

"Your next!" Tao said.

"I'd be happy to lend a hand!" Yamcha said cracking his knuckles.

"We can take him together Tien!" Krillin said.

"No stay where you are I'll take care of this" Tien said.

"Die!" Tao yelled.

"Tien look out!" Launch yelled as Tien caught the blade with his bare hand before the blade can impale his heart.

"No!" Shen yelled.

"You be quite!" Nero yelled making a Shadow Tentacles come out from under Shen tie him up and cover his mouth.

"I hope you didn't pay a lot for this tooth pick!" Tien said breaking the blade and throwing it to the ground.

"Do you think I'd be so easily defeated!" Tao yelled.

"Admit it Tao this fight is over!" Tien said.

Tao other hand then fell off as he laughed as it became a gun.

"I've been dying to use this one all day! Introducing the Super Dodon Ray!" he yelled.

"Super Dodon Ray? That doesn't sound good" Krillin said.

"This new version far exceeds the original in its destructive power its lethal force incarnates anything it touches!"

"Tien get out of there it's not safe! It's unstoppable! Tien!" Roshi said.

"I've matched the ray to your biological signature there's no escape matter where you go with will track you"

"Go ahead! I'm not afraid!" Tien yelled as people began to run in fear.

"Not so arrogant now are you! Something never changes do they Tien! Ha you act tough but inside you're just scared! Prepare yourself! Super Dodon Ray!" he yelled firing it at Tien, "enjoy I hope it's painful!"

Tien then yelled as the blast exploded as a blinding light and power winds went in all directions.

When the light cleared they saw smoke coming of the unharmed Tien.

"I don't believe it! It can't be! How could you have survived it! I had you at my sight! There's no way you could have escaped doom the ray was flawless!" Tao yelled as Tien charged at Tao and punched him in the gut as the man gagged then fell over as people cheered.

"He did it!" Launch said.

"Excellent job Tien!" Roshi said.

"I'll go tell Chiaotzu!" Puar said flying off.

"Way to go big guy!" May said.

"You guys should have listened to me I knew Tien had this in the bag" Oolong said as Launch grabbed him by his ear and held him off the ground.

"Then why did you try to sneak away!" Launch said.

"Yeah you tried to run!" Serena said.

"Oh please let me go!" Oolong said.

"It's alright folks you can breathe again whoa! What a wild opening! Just the kind of intensity you come to expect right here at the world martial arts tournament! Again since Mercenary Tao used a weapon he has lost the match! Tien Shinhan wins the match and goes on to compete in the semifinals!" the WTA said as the fans cheered.

Tien then picked up Tao as Nero released Shen who was now shaking.

"Tien Shinhan preformed as well as I expected he finished Mercenary Tao with just one punch" Goku said.

"I still wish I could have killed them both myself" Zang said as Tien set Tao in the wall in front of Shen.

"He'll be asleep like this for a few days please take him home and never show yourselves around me again! Thank you Master" Tien said as Shen growled.

"You traitor! You will not die peacefully I'll assure you of that!" Shen yelled picking up Tao and flying off.

"It's you who won't die peacefully you old crane!" Roshi said.

"Sure you don't want me to blast them out of the sky?" Zang said.

"Yes I'm sure" Saiya said.

"You were great!" Goku said.

"Thanks" Tien said sounding sad.

"The way you handled the Super Dodon Wave was amazing! I was really impress!" Krillin said.

"That's enough he needs to be left alone" Yamcha said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine soon" Saiya said.

"Strong guy" Yamcha said.

"Fighting Tien won't be easy" Krillin said.

"Now it's my turn! I can't wait!" Goku said doing his warm-ups "this will be some match I better stretch"

"I'd be excited too if I was fighting a pretty girl" Krillin said.

"If she fights like she yells then I'm in trouble" Goku said as they all saw Chichi standing behind Krillin.

"Uh oh" Kento said.

"Oh hello!" Goku said.

"Hmph!"

"Oh come on Goku! You don't recognize her maybe a little bit?" Reyoto said.

"It's time to turn our focus to the second match in this exciting tournament! Goku who nearly won the last championship who will go up against a female warrior who name is being withheld by request! This lovely lady proved in the preliminaries she can hold her own against the boys!" the WTA said as both Goku and Chichi stood in the ring as Goku still did his stretches.

"Hey that C-Mph!" May said as Naomi covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Her name withheld remember! Let's see how this ends" Naomi said.

"To accommodate this young lady unusual request we will refer to her as Anonymous throughout this match!" the WTA said.

"It seems like you're always angry about something" Goku said.

"There's a lot to be angry about when I see you!" Chichi said with much hate in her voice.

"Oh how long will it take this idiot to figure out who she is?" Nero said.

"Let's watch and find out" Zang said.

The drums then began to beat from slow to fast as Piccolo stood on the roof of the fighter room.

"This is will be interesting fight alright since we all know who that is and what role she plays" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review.


	51. Anonymous Proposal!

Chapter Fifty: Anonymous Proposal!

"How could you! So long as I live I will never forgive you for this!" Chichi yelled.

"I don't understand we never met I think your mistaking me for somebody else" Goku said.

"Don't be stupid you are Goku aren't you!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh poor Goku, who the hell is that girl?" Yamcha said.

"She look furious" Krillin said.

"She has the right too since you all forgot her name!" Nero said.

"Wait you know who she is!" Krillin said.

"We all do but watch this is going to be an interesting fight" Kento said.

IIIIII

"I'd give five bullets to know what they're talking about" Launch said.

"She makes for a lovely warrior" Roshi said.

"Not with that mouth" Bulma said.

"That right little miss emotional needs and attitude adjustment" Oolong said.

"Trust me that won't happen" Serena said.

"You may begin!" the WTA said as Chichi charged at Goku and he dodged her kicks then began dodging her punches and kicks as he jumped away.

"Have I ever met you before?" Goku asked as Chichi charged at him again.

"You really know how to lay on the charm don't you! Of course we met before!" Chichi yelled as Goku began dodging and blocking her attacks again, "are you that dense!"

'Yes' All the Saiyans thought.

"Did I mean that little to you!" Chichi yelled.

"So that's it Goku and that girl must have been friends once" Krillin said.

"Oh more than that well to her it was I think Goku didn't think much of it" Reyoto said.

"If you don't mind could you tell me what I forgot? So I can remember" Goku said as they ran opposite sides of each other as Chichi growled.

"These two seem to be arguing about something" the WTA said.

"Have you forgotten the promise you made as well!" Chichi yelled attacking him again attacking again as Goku blocked and dodged then jumped in the air and Chichi jumped after him.

"Promise? Did I promise you something?" Goku said.

"He did I was there as a witness" Reyoto said.

"That's right! Let me jog your memory!" Chichi yelled throwing punches and kicks at Goku that he dodged and blocked while they were in the air.

"Whatever problem these two are having one thing for certain she a good fighter her techniques resembles the style of the Turtle School" Roshi said.

"How can that be?" Puar said.

"Yeah and she has every right to be mad! Kick his ass girl!" Naomi said.

"Yeah whack the head a few time till he remember!" Serena said.

"Who side are they on!" Kento said.

"The female side" Nero said.

Both Goku and Chichi then landed as the fans cheered, "I know your angry but tell me what I promised you please?" Goku said.

"You're serious! You really can't remember! Fine I'll tell you the promise you broke! You said that I would be your bride! YOU PROMISED TO MARRY ME!" she yelled as shock hit the Z-Gang.

"Say what!" Yamcha yelled.

"It's true he said 'Sure I want a bride' but then again I think he thought that was a food" Reyoto said.

"I would think even you could remember that one!" Chichi yelled.

"Uh? Oh uh? Hmmmm? Hey Krillin what's a bride?" Goku asked as the males on that side fell over with Yamcha and Krillin and everyone on Chichi side fell over with the Saiyan females.

"You are an idiot!" Kento yelled.

"Please tell me" Goku said.

"A bride! Ruffling translating it means your life is over!" Krillin yelled.

"No it is not don't make shit up!" Reyoto said hitting Krillin on the head.

"Goku a bride is a woman who about to be married!" Yamcha said.

"I think my definition more actuate! It's the woman you will live with for the rest of your life!" Krillin said rubbing his head.

"It mean she the one you will marry, wear a ring on this finger big fat party then you move in together and live with each other till death do you part!" Kento said.

"Live together! With you? When I said that was I conscious?" Goku asked.

"Yeah you were!" Reyoto yelled.

"How can I marry someone if I don't even know their name?" Goku said.

"Hn! I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'd be happy to tell you my name if you beat me!" Chichi said retuning to battle stance.

"Ah! Perfect! Besides if we're going to be speeding the rest of our lives together it might be a good idea if I knew what to call you" Goku said.

"Ha! Are you so sure you're going to win? I'm not! In fact at the pace you're fighting you'd be happy to hit me ONCE!" Chichi yelled.

"Goku how tick can you get it's obvious who she is" Oolong said.

"You know who she is? Tell me" Bulma said.

"You should pay more attention it's no great mystery Puar and Master Roshi should know who she is" Oolon said.

"What?" Roshi said.

"Oh come on!" Ally said.

"Think who else besides Goku Krillin and Yamcha training with Roshi and who had kids!" May said.

"I can't wait to find out who you are, are you ready for my attack?" Goku asked.

"Hurry up before I fall asleep!" Chichi yelled.

"Goku wait!" Kento yelled as Goku punched the air making the force send powerful winds that hit Chichi and sent her flying out of the ring hit the wall then hit the ground.

"You idiot you used to much force!" Nero yelled.

"He's your student what just happened? He clearly did not hit her" the WTA asked Roshi.

"Goku is no longer my student but he did something he stuck his hand out in an incredible speed the force of which created a shock wave that threw miss Anonymous out of the ring" Roshi said as Chichi groaned.

"What the hell happened? Ugh!" Chichi said.

"Just relax give it a second you'll be alright, I'm sorry that blast was designed to knock you out of the ring not knock you out" Goku said.

"How strange his powers are similar to those of my own family" Piccolo said.

"I don't believe it you complete knocked me off guard, incredible" Chichi said getting back up and climbing back into the ring, "I hardly thought it was possible but you're even stronger than I remember"

"Well I won can you tell me your name?" Goku asked as Chichi rubbed her head.

"Your impossible I'm the Ox-King daughter Chichi" she said as shock hit Goku and the Z-Gang faces while Oolong laughed.

"It is Chichi!" Bulma said.

"Exactly" Oolong said.

"Her father was a student of Roshi so how else would see know the fighting of the Turtle School if no one else but a former student taught her" Naomi said.

"Wait a minute your Chichi?" Goku asked remembering the little girl who wore the blade thing on her head and wore very revealing clothes for a girl her age.

"Duh!" Reyoto said.

"Ahhhh! I remember! I did say it! It was back-back when we were children when I told you I wanted a bride!" Goku said.

"I remember I was there" Chichi said.

"But I don't think you understand I thought bride meant something to eat" Goku said.

"Huh something to eat?" Chichi said.

"Knew it" Reyoto said as the Z-Gang fell over.

"Then the promise you made was a mistake" Chichi said looking like she was about to cry.

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying" Goku said.

"Isn't that the truth" Kento said.

"Good thing my heart does, will you marry me?" Goku asked as the Saiyan girls all gasped.

"Yes!" Chichi said as the girls squealed.

"Goku has purposed to Anonymous or uh Chichi!" the WTA said as the fan cheered.

"Oh my god that is so romantic!" Serena said.

"That is the most romantic thing I've ever heard!" May said.

"Oh she is so lucky!" Naomi said.

"That was beautiful!" Ally said as they all squealed then they all looked at their boys as Nero smirked.

"Looks like you guys will have to top what Goku did now" Nero said as they had their heads down in despair.

"Damn you Goku!" Kento muttered.

"I've seen fighters join forces before but nothing like this!" the WTA said.

"Goku" Chichi said holding his arm and cuddling it.

"Why are you grabbing me?" Goku asked.

"Let's hear it for Goku and Chichi! These blissful youngsters are the first opponents to leave this ring as a couple this is the most surprising outcome in the tournament history!"

"How romantic" Chichi said hugging Goku.

"Oh god" Kento said realizing something.

"What?" Nero said.

"We all know were going to their wedding right?" Kento said.

"Of course the girls will force us anyway" Reyoto said.

"That means Goku will have questions" Kento said.

"So?" Zang said.

"He has no idea what a honeymoon is one of us will have to explain to him what mostly happens on a honeymoon, one of us will have to explain sexual intercourse to him and how babies are made" Kento said with disgusts as the others eyes widen.

"Not it!" Zang said.

"Not it!" Reyoto said.

"Not it!" Nero said.

"Not it!" Saiya said.

"Not- Dammit! Why! I had to explain the birds and bees to him!" Kento yelled.

"You were last you do it" Nero said.

"I hate you all!" Kento growled.

IIIIII

"I'm in love with you Goku" Chichi said.

"Oh love? What do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"I'll show you" Chichi said kissing his cheek as Krillin screamed.

"Goku have you lost your damn mind! What are you doing!" Krillin yelled.

"Why me?" Kento thought with a rain cloud over him.

IIIII

"Chichi please stop squeezing my arm I can't walk with you clinging to me" Goku said as they walked back into the fighters room.

"You shyness is adorable" Chichi said.

"Oh it has nothing to do with being shy babe" Reyoto said as they entered the room and saw the cloud still over Kento.

"We're going to have a wonderful future together Goku big family lots of kids" Chichi said.

"Kids?" Goku said.

"Not too many eight or nine, wait until you see the house father building for us! Oh he wanted it to be a surprise" Chichi said.

"This is all happening so fast" Goku said.

"I know! I wish it could last forever!" Chichi said.

"Chichi!" Serena said as the girls came squealing in.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" May said.

"That was so romantic you're so lucky!" Naomi said.

"Um?" Krillin said.

"Oh you must be one of Goku friends I'm his fiancé Chichi nice to meet you" Chichi said taking Krillin hands.

"Yeah uh likewise" Krillin said.

"Hello again Yamcha" Chichi said.

"You know her Yamcha? Why didn't you say something?" Krillin said.

"Wait I remember why!" Kento said.

"You're a sweet person and I know your fond of me but I'm sorry Goku my true love" Chichi said.

"What! What the hell is she talking about?" Bulma said.

"I believe he said you were madly in love with her Yamcha am I wrong?" Kento said as all the girls gave him an annoyed look.

"Listen this is all a misunderstanding" he said laughing nervously.

"Enlighten us!" Bulma said

"Bulma please! It's not what you're thinking when I meet her she was just a little girl she was cute in a sisterly short of way nothing like the beautiful woman she is today honest!" he said as flames grew behind Bulma, "oops I shouldn't have said that!"

"You think!" Zang said.

"Master Roshi long time no see you always were a cantankerous old man" Chichi said.

"It's so nice to see you again Chichi" Kento said.

"Some of you I know quite well and some of you I just met however there is one thing we all share in common a love for this wonderful man" Chichi said grabbing Goku arm again.

"Awww!" the Saiyan girls said.

"I'm so happy I could pop! I can't wait till were married I'm going to be the best wife in the world!" she giggled, "aren't you excited?"

"Uh sure" Goku said.

"There's so much to do I'll be back!" Chichi said blowing a kiss and running off.

"Krillin your opponent in the next match is no ordinary warrior" Goku said.

'Wow you moved a topic fast' Saiya thought.

"How so?" Krillin asked.

"Trust me keep your guard up" Goku said.

"Don't worry" Krillin said.

"Oh god, I'll wait until the day before the wedding to explain it to him I really don't want to do it right now" Kento said.

"Just as long as you do it" Nero said patting his brother back.

Soon the next fight was about to begin as warrior monks finished sweeping the ring.

"It's time to leave romance behind and get back to the fighting! Let's begin our third match! Next up is Krillin and Junior!" the WTA said as the fans cheered.

"Good luck Krillin" Yamcha said as they stood by the sign outside the fighter's room with Krillin.

"Thanks! I don't feel much like fighting now" Krillin said.

"Tell us about it" Kento said as Goku walked out to the ring.

Piccolo then hovered from the room and onto the ring with his arms crossed.

"What a show off" Krillin said.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked.

"Ready!" Krillin said.

"I'm waiting attack at your pleasure" Piccolo said.

"Oh I'll attack don't worry and when I do you'll wish you never entered this ring!" Krillin said.

Piccolo power then rose as he eyes glowed red.

"He's powerful" Tien said.

"Yes and very dangerous" Roshi said.

"Say what you will little man you're still a loser" Piccolo said.

"We'll see who loses!" Krillin yelled going to a technique poss.

"Krillin got a new technique" Goku said.

"Wonder what it is" Nero said.

Krillin then fired two red kai blast waves at Piccolo, "that's it?" Piccolo said jumping into the air as Krillin made the blasts go after Piccolo as he shot laser vision at them and made them explode.

Krillin then came up from his side and punched him in the face in a surprise attack.

"Incredible!" Goku said.

"Nice hit Krillin!" Reyoto said as Krillin landed in the ring and Piccolo glared at him in the air.

"Phenomenal! Junior has gained his composure and now hovers above the stadium!" the WTA said.

"You're not as pathetic as I thought this might be fun yet" Piccolo said flying down and landed on the ring.

"Damn! Didn't damage him!" Krillin said.

"After an exciting Ariel assault both Krillin and Junior have brought the battle back into the ring!" the WTA said.

Krillin then charged at Piccolo who quickly moved out of Krillin path as Krillin came back at him as Piccolo began blocking Krillin attacks as they both jumped in the air.

"He doesn't give up!" Piccolo growled as he kicked Krillin back down to the ring.

"He'll fall!" Yamcha said.

"Out of bounds!" Goku said.

"Loser" Piccolo said as Krillin stopped himself from landed outside the ring and floated off the ground.

"Amazing he learned the hovering space trick!" Roshi said.

"You mean flight? Why give them fancy names?" Ally said.

"Humans are complicated" Sledge said.

"Ha not bad Krillin good work!" Launch said.

"Nice Krillin when did you master that move?" Tien said.

"Yeah way to go perfect!" Goku said.

"Looks like this will last longer than we thought" Saiya said.

"Yes fight will last longer" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

Krillin then floated back on the ring as Piccolo floated down and landed on the ring as well.

"I think I speak for the entire audience when I say how unbelievable that was! Just amazing!" the WTA said.

"Yeah go Krillin! Serena yelled while the fans were quite.

"Show him who boss!" Naomi said.

"I must admit your surprised me your moves and techniques are adequate for such a limited mind I congratulate you, for give my byes I can see now that I can afford to show you a little" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean? A little of what?" Krillin asked.

"My real power unrestrained" Piccolo said as Krillin laughed.

"Real power? Okay let's see it!" Krillin said as Piccolo eyes glowed red as his muscles expanded.

"Don't listen to him Krillin! He's boasting because he's scared! You can take him!" Bulma said.

"Bulma right!" Launch yelled.

"No it's true Krillin he's very dangerous" Goku said.

"Yeah don't underestimate him" Nero said.

"Don't worry I've got this!" Krillin said.

"Oh boy I sure hope he does" Saiya said.

A.N. Please Review!


	52. The Mysterious Hero

Sorry I didn't up day sooner it was my turn to make dinner and preparations took longer than I thought! But that only part of why I didn't update, I'm not one to complain a review a review but! If you don't like a story or think it's bad don't review a mean comment like 'sssssssssssuuuuuuuuucccccccc cckkkkkkkkkkkssssss' I woke up this morning checked my emails and saw I had a few nice reviews but that one killed my morning joy! It was reviewed on my GT Retold Saga story and left it on there so you can see what he or she reviewed. Any way enjoy the chapter and maybe will have the next one up by ten or eleven depends.

Chapter Fifty-One: The Mysterious Hero

"Goku how powerful do you think Junior really is?" Yamcha asked.

"I think were about to find out" Goku said.

"Yep this will not end well for Krillin" Kento said.

IIIIII

"That Junior guy gives me the creeps he's just staring at Krillin" Bulma said shivering.

"I've seen walls that are more exciting than this" Oolong said.

"Just watch things are about to get ugly real fast" Serena said.

IIIIII

'Amazing his spirit energy is so strong I can actually see his aura' Tien thought as Piccolo smiled.

"Be smart Krillin take this chance I'm offering you to withdraw challenging me is a mistake" Piccolo said.

"In your dreams!" Krillin said.

"Uh oh! It looks like are heating up in the ring! Attempting to scare his opponent Junior has advise Krillin to withdraw from the match!" the WTA said as Piccolo laughed.

"Stop! Stop laughing!" Krillin yelled charging at Piccolo as Piccolo cape moved in front of him as he began moving as Krillin made punches and kicks to the cape.

"Ha you are amusing" Piccolo said.

"Where's that real power you were bragging about?" Krillin said.

"Ah feisty are you sure you're ready for it?" Piccolo said.

"I can handle anything you can dish out! Come!" Krillin said as Piccolo jumped over him and landed on the other side of the ring.

"This is going to hurt a little bit but rest assured it won't kill you" Piccolo said 'not yet but sooner or later you will interfere with my plans for world domination and that's when I strike and you with cease to exist!' he thought.

"Yikes those are some nasty thoughts" Saiya said.

"Yep this guy insane never would have guessed" Zang said.

Black storm cloud then began to cover above them striking thunder and lightning 'what in the hell is he going to do?' Krillin thought.

Piccolo then stretched out his arm half way across the ring and grabbed Krillin arm as shock hit everyone who never seen this.

"What!" Goku said.

"Krillin move!" Tien yelled.

Piccolo then pulled Krillin back and punched Krillin with his other hand and sent him flying as Krillin bounced off the wall blocking the fighters room and came back at Piccolo as Piccolo landed on his back and kicked Krillin into the air.

"You should have quit!" Piccolo said jumping up after him.

'This will be my last chance! I better make it count!' Krillin thought floating above and went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"It's over Krillin!" Piccolo yelled coming up next to him.

"Ha!" Krillin yelled hitting him with the blast.

"It worked!" Yamcha said.

"No it didn't" Nero said.

The blast then faded to show Piccolo unharmed as he disappeared.

"Where did he go!" Krillin said.

"Behind you Krillin it's a trap!" Goku yelled.

"Looking for me!" Piccolo said slamming both his fists down on Krillin head and sent flying down and broke one of the tiles to pieces when he hit the ring and lay on the ground.

"How disappointing I didn't want to kill him not before breaking every bone in his body" Piccolo said landing as Krillin groaned as he began to get up.

"No it can't be!" Piccolo said.

"Krillin is back on his feet! Brace yourselves for it seems this fight isn't ove yet!" the WTA said as Krillin fell back and sat on the ground.

"That's better I'm done" Krillin said.

"After showing for stamina than any fighter can hope to muster Krillin has decided to stand down there for under tournament guidelines Junior wins the match! Although he lost Krillin skill and bravery given us one of the most breath taking performances ever seen in this ring" the WTA said.

Goku and Kento then began to help Krillin up as Nero stood next to Piccolo.

"What's wrong? Surprised that the humans have evolved since you father time? Well these are not your ordinary fighter particularly the ones with the tails and who used to have ones" Nero said walking away.

"Krillin that was a fantastic match you made great progress I'm really amazed by your technique" Goku said.

"Yeah the only thing missing was a win" Krillin said.

"Well win or lose you did a great job and the fans seemed to love it" Kento said as they helped him back to the fighters room as the fans clapped and cheered.

"What a struggle! You handle it like a champion!" Yamcha said.

"Best fight I've seen so far!" Zang said.

'Who would have guessed that runt had it in him, concerning this world may be more difficult than I thought and what did that kid mean by 'particularly the ones with the tails and who used to have ones?' How many of these brats have tails?' Piccolo thought.

After the tile Krillin broke was replaced and the ring was cleaned off they got ready for the last match.

"Repairs on the ring in now complete this stage is ready for our fourth and final match before the semifinals begin if the last fighter need an invitation this one should be a doses! Let's turn our attentions to the fighters! What makes this match so unique is the diversity of its players! Experienced warrior Yamcha takes on novice Hero!"

"Wow so many people" Hero said leaving the fighters room.

'There is something off about that man but what is it?' Nero thought.

"Hey I may have struggled to stay alive but you will have to struggle to stay awake" Krillin said to Yamcha.

"Your just jealous luck of the draw this won't take long I'll be back in a minute" he said stepping out of the fighter room and onto the ring.

"Good luck Yamcha you're the best! The B-E-S-T best!" Puar said.

"He knows how to spell!" Oolong said.

"Don't be rude Oolong" Naomi said.

"I almost feel sorry for that guy having to fight Yamcha I don't think this will take very long" Bulma said.

"Right one punch from Yamcha and its lights out" Puar said.

"Oh come on looks can be deceiving I bet there is something different about him besides his nerdy look" May said.

IIIIII

"I am very honored that you would take the time to fight me" Hero said bowing.

"Huh? Yeah no problem it's kind of what I do" Yamcha said.

"Ready contestants and begin!" the WTA said as Yamcha went into his fighting stance as Hero went into his own weird one as Yamcha tried hard not to burst out laughing.

'He's so silly!' Yamcha thought "that's in interesting technique you got there feel free to attack whenever you're ready"

"Uh okay I appreciate your kindness" Hero said.

"No problem" Yamcha said.

"You sense it too don't you Goku?" Nero asked as Goku nodded.

"You know I can't help but notice how serious your all lately is something the matter you used to be so cheerful Goku" Krillin said.

"Sorry I've been preoccupied I have a strange feeling about Hero" Goku said.

"Yeah there something off, not his nerdy appearance or his very strange methods of fighting but something inner his aura is off somehow" Nero said.

"Don't worry everyone here thinks he's strange" Krillin said.

"Strange or not there is something not right about that man" Kento said.

"That about does it for the warm-up, limber and ready for action" Hero said.

"Alright go ahead let's see what you got" Yamcha said as the guy did that battle call hawaaoooo thing as the fans began bursting out laughing as Hero hopped around Yamcha.

"Yamcha go easy on him okay!" Bulma said.

"Hmmm?" Serena said when she noticed something as Hero charged at Yamcha with a chop Yamcha easily dodged as Hero tripped and accidently kicked Yamcha in the side.

"No way" May said as Yamcha cried out in pain and the fans burst out laughing.

"Girls if you were to guess would you say that was dumb luck or he's pretending?" Serena asked.

"Not sure" Ally said.

"Yeah there something off about his aura that one for sure but the force of that kick hurt Yamcha? Something not right about this Hero guy" Naomi said.

"In a moment of pure slapstick Hero lost his balance accidently kicking Yamcha side in the process who knew clumsy could be such an effective weapon!" the WTA said.

"For someone who can't fight you're doing pretty good with moves like that who knows that's next" Yamcha said.

"Oh yes thank you, I mean sorry! Oh I'm embarrassed" Hero said.

'I'm the one who embarrassed! This fight should have been over before it began! I better end the now while I still have some credibility!' Yamcha thought as Hero laughed and scratch the back of his head.

"Listen Hero you seem like a nice guy but this is a match so why don't we save the laughter for after the fight it will be all over soon I promise" Yamcha said.

"Oh!" Hero said going back into his odd fighting stance.

'I don't want to hurt the old fella, nah I'll just kick him out of the ring!' Yamcha thought as he jumped kicked at Hero as Hero covered his head then the most painful sight for all men happened Hero skull hit Yamcha groin as Yamcha yelled out in pain and fell over.

"Oh not there!" Kento said cringing at the pain like his other male friends.

"Oh right in the balls!" Zang said.

"Oh man it hurts just watching!" Reyoto said as the fans burst out laughing again.

"Oh that looks painful! Who would have thought Yamcha could fall victim to circumstances a second time! So much for experience at this rate accident-prone Hero will chop up another win in no time!" the WTA said laughing a little, "since this was a self-inflicted injury we will avoid the count down and allow poor Yamcha to recover!"

"That sucks so bad!" Nero said.

"Oh poor Yamcha now I know how Hero made it this far" Saiya said.

"Oh boy poor Yamcha" Krillin said.

"Pour doesn't understand Yamcha source of pain" Poru said.

"I'll tell you about it later" Saiya said.

IIIIII

"That a bad hit but he'll recover" Puar said.

"His body but not his pride" Bulma said.

"Yeah is pride as of this point is dead" Naomi said as Yamcha hopped around the ring to try and shake off the pain.

"Ha nice of Yamcha to give us a preview of his victory dance! Let's show him our support with a big round of applause audience!" he said as they clapped.

'I trained three years for this!' Yamcha thought.

"Say that was a toughly made you should have warmed up first I can give you a few pointers I have some" Hero said as Yamcha growled.

"Ha! Ha! HA! I appreciate your concern but as you can see I'm in fantastic shape!" Yamcha yelled.

"Oh I understand yeah don't worry accidents happen to me all the time it must be difficult in one chosen profession" Hero said.

"You seem overly confident especially for someone who has so little experience in the ring you don't really expect to beat me do you?" Yamcha said.

"I'm an optimist" Hero said as Yamcha laughed.

"Optimism is great but to defeat me you need nothing short of a miracle" Yamcha said.

"Miracles happen every day" Hero said.

"Come on your not a fighter!" Yamcha said.

"Don't be so sure what you see isn't what you always get and besides I've done a good job so far" Hero said.

"Yeah when it comes to luck your powerful" Yamcha said.

"Thanks are you ready for the surprise?" Hero asked.

"Uh huh" Yamcha said.

"Watch!" Hero said disappearing then reappeared in front of Yamcha and punched him across the face as shock hit everyone and sent him hitting the ground.

"No way!" Kento said.

"Who are you?" Yamcha said getting back up.

"You were paying so much attention to my theatrics you never realized the sudden moves I was making didn't your master ever teach you never judge power by appearance if you take nothing else from this fight remember the golden rule perception is a great defense" Hero said.

"The guys was faking!" Saiya said.

"Clever this guy more skilled then we thought he had everyone here fooled" Nero said.

"I see what you mean your act was very convincing it fooled me" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I'm good" Hero said.

"Oh yes when it comes to lies you're a master! I don't believe in using deception as a tool I fight my battles the old fashioned way!" Yamcha said.

"Poor boy and I thought I was an optimist you must enjoy the humiliation" Hero said as Yamcha charged at him, "alright we'll do it your way it's certainly more entertaining"

"Say hi to my Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as Hero caught both his fists then began blocking all of Yamcha punches.

"You forgot something" Hero said kicking Yamcha feet from under him, "never leave your feet unprotected"

"I must admit I'm impressed" Zang said.

"Yeah this guy full of surprises" Reyoto said.

"Don't stop now is that all you got? What good out fists without feet? The wolf if left licking his wound" Hero said.

"In a shocking turn of events the match has shifted in Hero favor as Yamcha tried to recuperate from a crushing blow to the leg he injured in the last tournament!" the WTA said.

Yamcha then began kicking at Hero who blocked all his attacks then punched him back.

"Wait a miunte you guys see what I see?" Nero asked.

"What?" Kento asked.

"A kai presences is over Hero heart but it's not trying to blend in but is in fact using his body" Nero said.

"Like what Bardock doing with Goku?" Zang asked.

"Yes someone controlling Hero and he's a very skilled fighter" Nero said.

"Wait you said like what Bardock doing with Goku, what did you mean by that?" Kento asked.

"Yeah fill us in what do you know?" Reyoto said.

"Bardock body been taken from him by the Time Breakers at this point Bardock hiding within Goku waiting until we can free his body" Saiya said.

"When did this happen?" Kento asked.

"I saw Bardock enter Goku during our first fight with Tao" Zang said.

"And from there Bardock has been helping Goku even if Goku doesn't realize it, they used a father son Great Ape Fist to defeat King Piccolo and with his contact with his son I believe they are both starting to become stronger then we realized" Nero said.

"So that hood guy let me take a guess he's Bardock body correct?" Reyoto asked.

"Yes" Saiya said.

"Should we tell Goku about Bardock I mean look the X on their arms are starting to form and this rate they will remember us the next time we meet again" Kento said.

"If they do in fact remember go ahead and tell Goku he already knew about his father from the cross over incident so he has the right to know that his father been with him from his childhood to then" Nero said.

IIIII

"Ah you look spent why don't you take a moment I don't mind" Hero said as Yamcha panted.

Yamcha then came at Hero with a flying kick as Hero disappeared.

"I'm right here little man" he said appearing behind him and kicked him in the back.

"Not good!" Tien said.

"Man Yamcha need to get an advantage over this guy" Nero said.

"Yamcha can't be defeated like this! Get up!" Goku said.

"Save your words of pity for someone else old man because I don't need them!" Yamcha said getting back up.

"Your absolutely right what you need is some food coaching it isn't easy to excel when you're so far out of your league I'm much stronger than you" Hero said as Yamcha growled, "just between you and me a secret I'm not from around here"

"Oh okay but that's not much of a secret no one from around here at least of all you my friend" Yamcha said.

"No you don't understand I'm not talking about this tournament I mean this planet I'm a visitor" he said.

"Oh I see that explains the hair I wasn't aware aliens looked so human" Yamcha said sarcastically as the Saiyan males growled.

"Okay we'll let him get away with that since he has no idea what we really are" Kento said with an annoyed expression.

"You'd think the tails would have been a dead giveaway" Nero said.

"Oh this is just a vessel what you might call renting space I inhabited this body" Hero said.

"I knew it!" Zang said.

"He's an alien!" Goku said.

"Gasp!" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"He said that? I can't hear a thing what an alien doing at our tournament?" Krillin said.

"Maybe he wanted to fight or maybe to watch" Saiya said.

"Right thanks for the confession but I'm an equal opportunity fighter I've defeated opponents of many species where ever it is you call home be here or outer space it has no bearing on the outcome of this match, yeah I know your kind misdirection is your weapon of choice and you use it well they say the most brutal weapons are the ones I can't see those forged from within fortunately I have quite an arsenal to choose from please allow me to show you a demonstration, I'm not sure words can describe the damage out of one's spirit energy!" Yamcha said going into a stance and making his hand glow.

"Oh look dangerous" Hero said.

"For you only the best!" Yamcha said.

"Oh well don't go to too much trouble" Hero said.

"Yamcha assurance signals his victory but Hero is holding fast for whatever his opponent is about to unleash!" the WTA said.

Yamcha then made a kai ball form as his friends all stared with amazement, "whoa! What's that!" Krillin said.

"Kai energy he formed it into a physical form for this attack" Reyoto said.

"Ready for this?" Yamcha said.

"Well I uh" Hero said.

"Spirit Ball Attack!" Yamcha yelled launching the ball at Hero who dodged it as Yamcha made it come back around and try to hit Hero again as he barely dodged it then tried to hit him from above as Hero moved and it crashed into the ring breaking the tiles.

"Nice reflexes Hero!" Yamcha said.

"It depends on your point of view that's some Technique you got there" Hero said.

"Keep your chin up you sound distressed old man!" Yamcha said making his hand go up as the kai ball came out from the ground and hit Hero chin.

"Nice a surprise attack one would find it odd that Yamcha was still holding his hands in that kai position but if you're smart you'd know he's far from down with that move" Saiya said.

"Yeah see ya space nerd!" Yamcha said as Hero flew back then landed on his feet and quickly charged at Yamcha and slam his elbow into his chest as Yamcha stepped back.

"Mind your step young one" Hero said as Yamcha fell out of the ring and hit the ground.

"No!" Tien said.

"Ah man! Yamcha!" Kento said.

"Yamcha has fallen out of bounds there for Hero wins the match" the WTA said.

"Say Yamcha survives!" Puar said.

"Yeah that's what's important here" Serena said.

"No!" Yamcha said as he lay on the side of the ring.

"Something wrong, Hero...No! I know who he is!" Goku said.

"Who?" Nero asked.

"I've seen his true face" Goku said as the Saiyan looked closely as they saw Kami face.

"Kami!" Zang said.

"What the hell is he doing here and in that body!" Kento said.

"I should have known he would find a way to be here!" Goku said.

"Whoa that was a delightful surprise you had in store for me too bad you let your guard down still you your mark on this body seriously your good" Hero said picking up his glasses and cleaning them.

"Huh?" Yamcha said.

"You're a skilled young man I think you can show me a thing or two" Hero said.

"Are you kidding? You won it" Yamcha said.

"Perhaps" Hero said as they walked back towards the fighters room.

"Now that the match is over I have to ask you, just who are you really?" Yamcha asked.

"You are full of curiosity aren't you?" Hero said.

"I don't mean to be pushy I'd just appreciate knowing the identity of one of the greatest opponents I've ever faced" Yamcha said.

"All will be revealed in time Kento and his friends knows a lot about that right kid?" Hero said.

"You know!" Reyoto said.

"Please I remember you kids well and if I can remember all you clearly it's only a matter of time before the others do as well" Hero said winking at Goku and walking into the fighter's room.

'Kami remembers us? Then our theory was right in time Goku and the others with the X will remember as well' Kento thought.

"The ring has shared its share of abuse during this tournament but it's a small price to pay for the excitement for this extraordinary drama as only our martial arts society can deliver with repairs nearly complete it's time to welcome our top four athletes to the semifinals! They are Tien Shinhan, Goku, Junior and Hero!"

"I think it's safe to say without exaggeration those four men are the world's strongest fighters" Roshi said.

"Roshi you sound like a commercial maybe you should do they announcements they certainly couldn't get any worse" Bulma said.

"Even as I speak each fighter is going under special preparation for the battle ahead!"

IIIIII

"Your sweating badly Goku pops I think I missed a spot" Chichi said wiping Goku face with a pink towel as Goku grabbed her hands.

"I appreciate your concern but really that tickles" Goku said sliming.

"Poor guy" Kento said.

"Yep he has no idea what he just got himself into" Nero said.

"Attention semifinalist and audience alike it is now time for the semifinals to begin! The first match will be Tien Shin vs. Goku! At this time will both fighters please make their way to the ring!"

"Goku have a good fight!" Chichi said.

"Thanks!" Goku said.

IIIII

"Uh I don't think this match going to be pretty" Oolong said.

"Interesting I wonder how far their training and enlightenment has progressed since their last battle" Roshi said.

"I just hope they both survive this with all their teeth in tack" Bulma said.

"Well if they don't break some bones I will!" Launch said.

"We don't need this aggravation" Puar said.

"The last fight these two were in is now legendary! That battle closed out the previous tournament and brought new meaning to the word stamina! Tien Shinhan was a victor by a narrow margin both men have endured three years of training since then so we can expect three times the power three times the danger and three times the excitement! Get ready for some serious fireworks folks because when these two Titians clash there's no telling what may happen!"

"I assume this is going to be intense" Goku said.

"Of course" Tien said.

Both of them then jumped into the ring away from each other in battle stance.

"You know this fight will be one we must see" Zang said.

"I can't wait to see the outcome of this fight" Reyoto said.

"Goku looking pretty serious this time" Krillin said.

"Is Tien Shinhan as strong as he looks?" Chichi asked.

"He tremendously strong just you wait" Yamcha said.

"I've been looking forward to this to be honest I really didn't feel like I won last time" Tien said as Goku laughed.

"And now let the match begin!"

A.N. Please Review.


	53. The Rematch

Chapter Fifty-Two: The Rematch

Goku and Tien charged at each other as Goku dodged Tien attacks then jumped in the air with Tien after him.

"It looks like this flight has taken flight!"

"Already? This will be interesting to see" Kento said.

Tien then sent a kai blast at Goku who smacked it back at him as he smacked it aside.

Goku and Tien then began blocking and attacking each other again as people below need binoculars to see the fight or great Saiyan senses.

"Whoa using astounding force Tien Shinhan has caught up to Goku and now the two are training punches midair!"

"They coming back down" Nero said.

The two then broke apart and landed on both sides of the ring as they both charged at each other and disappeared.

"In a strange twist both opponents have gone invisible but we can still hear their eerier sounds of combat!"

They sounds of punches being thrown and grunts were heard as people without good training could only hear the fight.

"What? Where? Wow they're moving so fast my ear can't keep up" Krillin said.

"Yeah" Yamcha said.

"It this a normal occurrence around here?" Chichi asked.

"Oh you have no idea" Kento said.

"This is crazy" Chichi said.

"Heard that many times" Reyoto said.

Goku and Tien then reappeared and locked fists pushing back on each other.

"Whoa! Tien Shinhan and Goku are practically at each other's throats!" the WTA yelled.

"Yes got a gun!" Ally yelled as Launch began firing into the air.

"Come on Tien Shinhan! Take him down! Hurry!" Launch yelled.

"Launch enough with the guns!" Naomi yelled.

Goku then smiled as he pulled Tien forward and kicked him in the air as Tien disappeared and landed on the ring and charged at Goku from behind as Goku jumped over him as Tien jumped after him as they both landed with Tien standing behind Goku as he tried to strike and Goku disappeared again.

Tien then began looking around then spotted Goku as people laughed, "about time you found me did you get lost?" Goku asked as he smiled.

"Tien panting and Goku looks like he could go on for days" Nero said.

"That's Uncle Goku for you" Kento said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Oh nothing just the fight" Nero said.

"It don't get any more exciting than this folks! Goku and Tien Shinhan standing toe to toe in intense combat! The way it looks not the match could go either way let's just hope they don't disappear again!"

Goku and Tien then charged at each other again as Tien and Goku blocked dodged and attacked each other than jumped away as Goku charged at Tien head-butted his chest and sent Tien crashing into the wall Reyoto and Zang were on as they floated in the air as the rubble piled on Goku.

"You're lucky we can fly Goku!" Reyoto said.

Goku then charged as Tien busted from the ruble grabbed Goku head and head-butted him and sent him breaking threw him own wall.

"I didn't know you head could be so painful" Goku said rubbing his head.

"The best weapons are the ones your foes least expect, get ready!" Tien said charging at Goku as Goku slid under Tien legs and pulled his feet from under him as Tine flipped them and Goku landed and jumped over Tien handstand on his head then jumped behind him and grabbed him in a bear hug and began squeezing Tien as Tien broke free and pinned Goku and Goku got loosed and pinned Tien arm behind him and head lock him.

"It looks like this fight will be determined by who has the strongest will to win!"

"How many times are they going to pin each other?" Zang asked as kai energy glowed off Goku and Tien as the tiles under the feet began to crack this one kai blast sent them both landing on both sides of the ring as the fans cheered.

"Well done I amazed by your level of skill your already near perfection three years ago, now even that word seems inadequate to describe your talents" Tien said.

"Thanks but you should really save that praise for yourself your powerful" Goku said.

"Thank you Goku but seriously there one skill that I've improved upon that even you can't keep up with" Tien said.

"Oh?"

"And it so happens to be the most important tool in a successful attack and that is the skill of speed!" Tien said running the jumping into the air as Goku jumped after him.

"Once more Goku and Tien Shinhan take their battles to the skies!"

Above the clouds Goku saw Tien was gone as Goku made a kick at an after image Tien, "your eyes are still working Goku that's good I'm impressed I'm moving at terrific speeds and yet your still tracking me but just because you can see me doesn't necessarily mean you know where I am or what I'm doing" Tien said.

Tien then came down and slammed his elbow down on Goku neck.

"Look out below one of the constants is falling fast! From this announcer vantage point it looks like the plugging player is Goku and chasing close behind is Tien Shinhan!"

Goku then landed on the ring and charged at Tien who dodged Goku attacks by disappearing and kicked Goku into the air as Goku landed on his feet as he and Tien charged again as Goku jumped over Tien as Tien charged at Goku with an attack that Goku disappeared from.

Tien then began punching and kicking as Goku blocked.

"Tien Shinhan continues his relentless attack which is obviously wearing Goku down but it would seem this fight far from over!"

Goku managed to throw Tien into the air as Tien came back flying down as Goku went after the fast moving Tien and made an attack that Tien dodged and got a kick to the gut and sent flying.

"He'll fall out of the ring!" Yamcha said.

"Goku is heading straight out of bounds!" the WTA said a Goku spun himself like an red-orange tornado and landed back on the ring.

"You caught me by surprise I can tell you're not going to make this one easy on me" Goku said.

"Would you really want me too? I doubt it I don't envy your position anyone who hopes to defeat me better first ask for a miracle" Tien panted.

"Yeah you are a challenge" Goku said.

"I hate to state the obvious but we'll both know I'll win I'm not bragging it's just a fact your body is slower than mine and that will be your undoing" Tien said.

"I appreciate your concern it's true I'm nowhere near as fast as I would like to be" Goku said.

"What Goku moves at the speed of light and he thinks he slow!" Yamcha said.

"That's Goku for you he has never been normal" Krillin said as Kento tail slapped the back of his head.

"That's my Goku isn't he wonderful?" Chichi said.

"Yeah sure wonderful" Reyoto said sarcastically.

"Goku it's time to end this ready?" Tien said.

"Uh just a minute please before we can continue I need to shed some of these clothes" Goku said.

"Uh suite yourself if you're going to lose you might as well be comfortable" Tien said.

"I can tell you trained hard these last three years" Goku said.

"Glad you noticed I came here to win" Tien said.

"The heat is beginning to take its toll on the fighters especially Goku he obviously hope to find some relief by reveling his uniform an unusual solution but then again these two Titians are not your everyday warriors the speed which they thrown themselves around the ring is not short of outrageous one could hardly hopes to catch a glimpse of the action short of slowing down time itself at this point it's anyone guess to which one will go the distances"

Goku looked like he was having trouble lifting off his black shirt as the Saiyans realized what it was.

"There's a sight Goku struggling to take off his T-shirt?" Krillin said.

"Maybe the heat has gotten to him" Yamcha said.

"I don't think that's a normal T-shirt" Chichi said.

Goku then threw off his shirt as it made a loud thump when it hit the ground and crack the tiles.

"Hey! Goku do you mind if I take a look at you shirt?" Tien asked as Goku put back on the top half of his gi.

"What? Sure" Goku said.

Tien then tried to lift it as he realized it was heavier than he thought.

"What is this! Goku this thing weighs a ton! Have you been wearing it for the entire tournament!" Tien said.

"Yep Kami told me too it was part of my training" Goku said taking of his sweat bands as them hit the ground making it crack.

"It's not much different from Master Roshi style" Goku said taking off his boot as it made a big clank, "we wore a big turtle shell to gain strength it's pretty much the same principle here" Goku said.

"Your wrist bands as well and your boots!" Tien said.

"Could you continue the fight this is a tournament" the WTA said.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Don't worry about this stuff we'll take care of it" Krillin said bending over to pick up one of the boots.

"Come on Tien you guys have to keep fighting here give me that" Yamcha said.

"Hey what the hell! What is this!" Krillin said lifting the heavy boot as Tien handed Yamcha Goku shirt.

"It's really heavy! This is unlike any shirt I've ever seen before!" Yamcha said.

"They're weighted clothes were wearing them too" Kento said taking off a sweat band and dropped it to the ground making it crack as Goku laughed.

"I don't see how you manage to walk in these lead boots let alone fight!" Krillin said.

"Big baby" Kento said picking up the other boot with one hand.

"It wasn't easy each of those boots weigh twenty kilos my feet have never felt so sore" Goku said.

"Yeah but after a while you get used to them"

'I don't believe this guy! He'll do anything to get stronger!' Tien thought.

"This is impossible! Good thing there's no water around!" Krillin said trying to walk in Goku boots.

"I'd say I'm holding about a hundred kilos!" Yamcha said holding the shirt and sweat bands.

"Are you kidding! A hundred kilos!" Krillin yelled.

"Who wants to take a guess how many kilos I'm wearing?" Kento said.

"I'd don't want to know I may die of shock" Yamcha said.

"It took me a long time to handle that much weight in the beginning I struggled to carry a few rocks but it was all worth it now that I'm not carrying around that weight I feel light as a feather no lighter than a feather this is great!" Goku said jumping up and down going higher and higher till he shot up into the sky then began jumping around the ring.

"Hey show off there's a fight you're in the middle of remember?" Kento said.

Goku then came at Kento with a few punches and kicks and Kento kept his arms crossed and dodged.

"Not bad you're fast and you're holding back" Kento said as Goku jumped back and Kento headed back.

"Well I'm all warmed up let's go!" Goku said.

"Impressive I've never known you to show off you think you're strong enough to defeat me then let's go! Ready?" Tien said getting into fighting stance.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said.

"Here we go! Ladies and gentlemen! The fight is back on!"

"The crowd is expecting greatness from you don't hold back because I won't!" Tien said.

"Hn" Goku said as Tien charged at him as Goku disappeared then began attacking Goku as all his attacks got blocked.

"Goku I wouldn't congratulate you on your great speed if it were not such a shame, all that training and yet I'm still one step ahead of you" Tien said.

"Are you sure about that?" Goku said.

"Huh!" Tien said as Goku smiled and held up Tien belt, "this belt does belong to you right?"

Tien then looked down to see his pants fall down showing off his white bowers as the fans burst out laughing.

"Bwaha ha! Oh god!" Kento laughed falling over as his friends laughed.

"Oh poor Tien" Saiya laughed.

"What the hell is going on here!" Tien yelled pulling up his pants red with embarrassment, "this can't be happening you stole my belt right from under me!"

"Yep!" Goku said.

"Oh god I think I might bust a lung!" Reyoto laughed.

"Oh man no more!" Zang laughed.

"You have to feel pity for Tien Shinhan as Goku furfur demonstrates his speed by removing the blushing bald Tien belt!"

"Oh my" Serena said blushing like the other Saiyan girls.

"Oh man that is embarrassing" Naomi said.

"Poor Tien that got to suck" May said.

'This doesn't make any sense! No matter how fast he moved I should have seen it!' Tien thought.

"I was wrong I allowed my arrogances to blind me I've never known a man or beast that can move as swift as you but if you think that gift alone will aid you your mistaken Tien Shinhan will fall before no man!" he said as his pants fell and he never fell over as he screamed and pulled his pants back as the fans laughed again.

"Oh god Nero I think I need to see a doctor! Bwaha ha!" Kento laughed.

"Oh man Kento me to!" Nero laughed.

"Ow! My sides hurt! Ha ah!" Saiya laughed.

"Here you might have a better chance if you get dressed" Goku said as Tien snatched the belt back.

"I don't need your help! You've done enough already! Just you wait! I've yet to play my best card!" Tien yelled tying his belt back on.

"Oh man that was funny" Reyoto said wiping a tear from his eye.

"If I laugh like that again all of us will end up dying of laughter" Saiya said.

"What did you mean when you said playing your best card are you planning on using the volley ball technique again hmm? Or the Tri-Beam?" Goku asked.

"No I was to defeat you not blow you into a million pieces, besides with that incredible speed of yours you'd probably just dodge the blast anyway, what I have in mind isn't as destructive as the Tri-Beam but it's enough" Tien said.

"I'm not worried try it" Goku said.

"You will not fend off this attack!" Tien said.

"Hn"

"Tien sounds serious" Yamcha said.

"He wouldn't do anything to hurt Goku would he?" Chichi asked.

"That depends I want to see what technique Tien has up his sleeve" Krillin said.

"My biggest mistake was assuming that my exceptional sight would be enough to catch your movements these eyes have failed so if three will not win me this fight then I shall use twelve! They will see you fall!" Tien said.

"Twelve eye?" Goku said.

"Can he do that?" Nero said.

"I guess he can" Saiya said.

"I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be!" Tien said as he began grunting as his kai aura began to glow on his body.

"Is it just me or is Tien beginning to glow" Yamcha said.

"I see it too it's like he's on fire" Krillin said.

"His kai energy is just manifesting itself" Reyoto said as they saw Tien was starting to split as they saw a see threw clone coming off him then a clone emerged.

"Hey I thought only Sledge could do that" Saiya said.

"He can there has to be a trick to this" Nero said.

"If you think that's something wait until you see what's next" both the Tien said as both clones began to spilt again.

"Four clone!" Kento said.

"Tien Shinhan what have you done!" Goku said.

"Wait four against one that's not fair" Chichi said.

"Wow incredible!" Krillin said.

"Tien Shinhan as split into four! Preferably used by the after image technique!" the WTA said as each clone went into its own different fighting stance.

"Ready!" Tien said as all four clones came at Goku as Goku tried to avoid getting hit by the four clones attacks.

"Hmmm his technique far from mine" Sledge said.

"What do you mean it seems the same from me" Ally said.

"To make his clones cost a heavy price unlike mine every clone I make has the same power and strength in mine I don't have to give mine up for each clone he has to spilt his energy into those clones so right now each on weaker than the original copy" Sledge said.

"I see" Ally said as they watched one clone punch Goku and another kick his gut.

IIIIII

"That is not the After Image Technique!" Tien said.

"Those punches felt real! Images can't hurt people!" Goku said as all the clones laughed.

"That's true this is my ultimate technique Multi-From!" all the Tien clones said.

"Oh that's new" Goku said.

"I thought Tien Shinhan was an only child but quadruplets! Whoa!" Launch said.

"Hello Launch wake up he said Multi-From it's a technique" Bulma said.

"You actually spilt into four separate people but how the hell did you do it?" Goku asked.

"Right now you must be thinking how am I going to handle four Tien's" one clone said.

"The answer is you're not!" a second clone said coming at Goku as all the clones charged at him.

Goku then blocked one clone attack and dodged another and he jumped away from their attacks.

"I'm right behind you Goku!" Tien said as a clone punch Goku in the gut as another kicked him in the back as he hit the ground.

"Goku!" Chichi said.

"Come on kid think!" Nero said.

"Judging by the beating Goku just took I'd say four Tien Shinhans are tremendously more powerful than one! Goku certainly has his hands full! Goku has yet to fully recover perhaps he is worse off than we originally thought can he muster enough strength to continue the match?" the WTA said.

Goku then got back up as the fans cheered and clapped for him.

"Charge!" the clones yelled coming at Goku as Goku disappeared from their sight, "Where is he?"

"Over here!" Goku yelled kicking one clone into the others as he laughed.

"Good one Goku" one said.

"He moved quickly and caught us off guard" two said.

"But he can't hide from all of us at the same time" three said as the clones ran off into different directions.

"In a peculiar move all four of Tien Shinhans have dispersed to all four corners of the ring! What are they planning?" the WTA said as one went into a kai blast stance.

"Tien what are you doing?" Goku asked as all the clones were in kai blast stance.

"Now!" Tien yelled as kai balls formed at the palm of each clone hand as they all shot kai blasts at Goku as he quickly disappeared as they hit and caused an explosion sending strong winds in all directions.

When the winds stopped and the smoke cleared they saw a hole in the center of the ring but no Goku.

"I don't see him anywhere do you? Where the hell did he go?" Krillin asked.

"Hmmm Goku has gotten very fast no one can see where is he right now" Nero said with a smirk.

"There! Focus!" Tien yelled as all four clones shot beams from their third eyes into the sky.

"The sky lights up as Tien and his doppelgangers shot intense energy beams into the clouds above!"

Then the saw it hit Goku as they saw him fallout from the cloud.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"It looks as though the beams have found their intended target zapping Goku and falling towards the ground like a speeding comet!"

"Does that guy have to comment on everything!" Reyoto said.

"It's his job he's annoying but he's just doing his job" Zang said.

"How did he find Goku in those clouds Tien perception must be super human" Krillin said.

"Lets hope the same can be said for Goku bones he's going to be hitting the stage pretty hard!" Yamcha said as Goku hit the ground hard making the tiles crack on impact as Goku lay on the ground as Chichi covered her face in Yamcha chest.

"I hate it when he does that! Why does he always has to hold back I like a good fight like anyone I will admit that but scaring everyone like this just pisses me off every time!" Kento growled.

"Game over" Tien said.

"Goku isn't moving and after that beating who can blame him Tien Shinhan appears to have won this match!" the WTA said.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"No wait!" Yamcha said grabbing her arm to keep her from running out.

"Let go he needs me! Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Chichi shut up!" Nero yelled making her stay quite.

"Calm down Goku hasn't lost yet, look" Yamcha said.

"We know that idiot better than anyone and he's far from done" Nero said.

'Kakarot snap out of it! You know as well as I do you're the only one who can beat Piccolo now stop holding back and beat Tien!' Bardock said.

"Ow!" Goku yelled sitting up.

'Stop complaining you've been hit harder' Bardock said.

'Yeah I know' Goku said jumping up back to his feet and laughed.

"This can't be" Tien said.

"Tien Shinhan is left stunned after Goku rebounds from his fall as if nothing had happened!" the WTA said.

'Boy, you better not do that stupid student again' Bardock said.

'Sorry' Goku thought as he cracked his neck, "that was a good one Tien I'm still a little sore"

"A little?" clone one said.

"Remarkable I get the feeling we can drop an entire city on top of him and all he'd get is a headache" clone two said.

"Careful next time you might not walk away" clone three said.

"There won't be a next time you won't use the same trick again" Goku said.

"You're sure?" Tien said as Goku did stretches and a small warm-up.

"I respect you Goku but I will win at any cost" Tien said.

"Okay" Goku said.

"Okay? What does that mean? I'm trying to tell you you're in danger you stay in this fight I will hurt you or worse!" Tien said as Goku laughed.

"I found two weak spots in your strategy Tien I'll be fine" Goku said giving him the peace sign.

"My technique is perfect you don't know what you're talking about!" Tien said.

"If you're so certain then why don't you just try it again you'll see" Goku said.

"Oh I'll do it again alright and this time I will use my full power! I tried to be polite and give you a way out but you wouldn't take it now the consequences are on your head!" Tien said as Goku smiled and laughed.

'Nero did you hear what Goku did before?' Kento asked threw mind link.

'Yes Goku heard Bardock and responded to what he said' Nero said.

'Do you think Goku knows the truth? Do you think he know who Bardock really is? Who we really are?' Kento asked.

'Not sure after the fight we'll ask' Nero said.

"What weak spots do you think Goku talking about?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe he hit his head harder than we thought" Yamcha said.

"Nope Goku found real weak spots all right just listen and watch" Saiya said.

"What are you guys waiting for? I'm ready when you are let's get this over with" Goku said.

"Fine!" Tien said as the clones went back into the four corners.

"It's not clear why it appears the four Tien Shinhans are about to repeat their last performance! Will Goku have better luck this time or will this move put Tien back in the winner's circle?" the WTA said.

"Now!" Tien yelled as they formed kai balls and they all blasted them at Goku as Goku disappeared and another explosion hit, "there he is! It's no use Goku you can't escape! Fire!"

All four clones then shot the third eyes beams at Goku direction in the sky.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tien but my future looks bright from up here! Solar Flare!" Goku said blinding everyone who wasn't ready.

"My eyes!" Tien yelled.

"Glad I know Shadow Screen" Nero said still looking up at Goku while everyone else shielded their eyes as his friends pulled out sunglasses and put them on.

"Goku created a light so intense it's as if he threw the sun itself in Tien Shinhan face! Ironically this is the same technique Tien Shinhan used in the previous tournament only this time it's being used against him! Goku plan is working as the dazzling lights take their toll on Tien and anyone else not fortunate enough to be wearing sunglasses!"

"This is weak spot number one your eye sight a little too good" Goku said.

"I thought I was the only master of the Solar Flare Technique!" Tien said as he came at Goku with attacks that Goku dodged as Goku got around him and made Tien punch in the wrong direction.

"Wrong way I'm over here!" Goku said.

"I see you!" Tien growled as Goku ran again, "this is a bad idea Goku you have to rely on your sights same as me! Which means you're also at a disadvantage!"

"I have to disagree there are two of you behind me right? One is planning a knife hand attack and the other a right roundhouse kick" Goku said shocking the two clones.

"You guessed! How can you be sure" Tien said.

"Training I won't bore you with the details, I think that's enough lesson finished I assume you can see clearly again?" Goku said as the light had ended and the Tien clones glared at him, "good! Then there's no need for me to hold back any longer"

"Holding back? How did you manage that? All this time you've been so busy losing" Tien said.

"Your second weak spot hurts you the most it's what cost you this match" Goku said.

"Do tell!" Tien said.

"You made the first one worse by breaking up into four!" Goku said not holding back his speed and punched one clone in the gut kicked another clone twice dodged the thirds attacks then kicked him in the gut and finished the last one with a punch to the gut as Goku threw all of the clones out in a pile outside the ring as they all sank back into the bottom clone.

"I win don't get up on my account" Goku said as Tien groaned and grabbed the side of the ring, "that is an impressive technique I wish I known of it earlier there would have been a lot of enemies I would have loved to use it on but I don't think it works in a fight like this not only were you split into four but so was your strength"

"Wow Goku actually used his head in battle for once made some of us are starting to rub off on him" Saiya said.

"If his table manners don't improve I'll start hitting him with my sword till he learns this sucker won't break on his head" Reyoto said patting the handle of his sword on his side.

"I won't pretend I'm not wounded but it's only my pride you did a good job Goku congratulations" Tien said.

"That's it? Congratulations thanks for piling me up like a stack of pancakes! Come on Tien don't you want to know how he did it I sure do!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah me too nice speech but how did he figure it all out it's unbelievable! I guess that's why he's the big hero and I'm uh not" Krillin said as Goku helped Tien back in the ring.

"There are no small heroes just sidekicks" Chichi said giggling.

"Thanks" Krillin said with an annoyed expression.

"I know how Goku did it it's a common use we tail fighters use in battle we let out opponents have a few free shots and study their power and forms we can quickly determine their weakness and once we feel like the time is right we give them a thrashing they never forget" Zang said as the fans began to cheer.

"Okay it's official Tien Shinhan is out of bounds ending an unprecedented battle! Goku wins the first match of the semifinals and now goes onto the championship round where the twenty-third master of marital arts will be determined!"

"You won! You won! I'm so proud of you!" Chichi said as Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey Goku can we have a word in private?" Nero asked.

"Sure Nero" Goku said as he followed Kento and Nero to somewhere quite.

"Goku you were horrific! I mean terrific!" Chichi said.

"Sorry Chichi we want to burrow him alone for a little bit then he's all your" Kento said as Nero and him dragged Goku away.

Once they found a quite spot Nero got down to business.

"Goku we want to ask you something" Nero said.

"Go ahead" Goku said.

"Up until this point to your first battle with Tao when you were a kid have you heard a voice or felt that someone is with you?" Nero asked.

"You mean my dad?" Goku asked as shock his Nero and Kento.

"You know who he is!" Kento said.

"My dad at first I thought he was that voice that tells you to do good things but whenever I came around you guys with tail till strange X began to form on my arm and I started to remember things I thought weren't real, not all of them have returned but I know that you and the others are not from this time" Goku said.

"Damn! I knew this might happen!" Kento said.

"It's okay Kento my dad told me everything he wants me to keep quiet about you guys until the Time Breakers are gone and I will because that's what family does right? After all I am your uncle" Goku said as shock hit Kento and Nero more.

"Oh man now I can't treat you like a kid now" Nero said as Goku laughed and ruffled Nero and Goku hair even though I can't remember everything yet I do remember loving both of you very much and very proud of how strong you are" Goku said hugging them both.

"Love you too Goku uh uncle" Kento said as both boys returned Goku hug.

"Well you better get back to your fiancé Goku she waiting for you" Nero said.

"Oh right I'll talk to you guys later!" Goku said running off as the brothers looked at each other.

"You're thinking it too right?" Kento asked.

"Yep, we both wish Goku was our dad" Nero said.

"But him as an uncle fine too, let's head back" Kento said.

"Yeah" Nero said as they went back to join the others.

A.N. Please Review.


	54. Danger on the Grand Planet

Chapter Fifty-Three: Danger on the Grand Planet

While Kami and Piccolo fight began danger lurked for Akina family.

After finding out the targets for the Time Breakers Trunks quickly rushed to Akina home universe as he made his way to his in-laws home.

Rotta was sparing with his son Hiro in the front yard as Hiro tried to keep up with his father speed and Rotta dodged his son attacks.

"Come on Hiro you will never get stronger if you don't keep up with your training" Rotta said.

"The boy lazy to busy flirting with every pretty girl in the village" Zeru said.

"Your just jealous old man that they find me attractive" Hiro said.

"What was that!" Zeru yelled.

"Hmmm?" Rotta said sensing Trunks entering the area and saw his son-in-law flying in, "Trunks? Trunks what are you doing here? You don't show up on short notice without a call"

"His aura off he's concerned about something" Zeru said as Trunks landed.

"Trunks is everything alright?" Hiro asked.

"No you three are in danger and so is Rachel" Trunks said.

"What's happened? Is Akina and Brody alright?" Rotta asked.

"They're safe for now" Trunks said.

"What do you mean for now?" Zeru asked.

"An organization called the Time Breakers is after all the Saiyan who got off Vegeta and who have gotten stronger, hybrids are also their targets so the three of you are in danger" Trunks said.

"If they got you this concerned they must be powerful" Rotta said.

"They are they plan to create a demon called Armageddon with all the DNA they plan to take from us" Trunks said as Zeru and Rotta eyes widen.

"The Demon Saiyan Armageddom!" Rotta said.

"You heard of him?" Trunks asked.

"He's the worst nightmare to ever come into existences it's not sure where he came from or how but once the demon set foot on a planet it died under his feet, it's said he destroyed many universe and worlds outside man's reach and he nearly covered every universe in darkness if he was not defeated" Zeru said.

"Who defeated him?" Trunks asked.

"No one knows his name or his face but it's said a light one day tore from the universe and the light destroyed the demon and sealed him away back into the darkness if those legends are true than were all dead!" Rotta said.

"Pack your thing and lets got all of you are coming with me back to the Grand Planet" Trunks said.

"What's the rush?" Miira asked as the four Saiyan spun around to see the demon walk out of the forest.

"You!" Trunk yelled drawing his sword.

"Put that toothpick away before someone gets hurts" Miira said.

"You bastard where's Bardock!" Trunks yelled.

"Bardock? Oh you mean my slave right about now he should be entering the school and going after those three brats and that mate of yours" Miira said.

"You bastard I swear if you lay a hand on them!" Trunks growled.

"You'll what? Kill me? I seriously doubt any of you have the power to defeat me" Miira said.

"We'll see about that!" Hiro growled.

"No! Rotta take your family and get to the Grand Planet!" Trunks growled powering to Super Saiyan 3.

"Let's go!" Zeru said as they ran into the house.

"Super Saiyan 3? You think you can beat me in that form?" Miira said.

"Let's find out!" Trunks yelled charging at Miira and swinging his sword fast as Miira who dodged then with a swift kick sent Trunks sword flying and hitting the ground.

"Double Buster!" Trunks yelled hitting Miira with the kai blast causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Trunks eyes widen to see Miira unharmed as the demon smirked.

"My turn" he said disappearing then reappeared in front of Trunks and punched him in the gut making Trunk cough blood and power down to his normal state as Miira grabbed his neck.

"Now then let's make this easy for me" Miira said punching Trunks in the gut making Trunks cry out in pain as he began to punch Trunks again and again then chucked him to the ground.

"Now that your weak and unable to fight it's time to collect my sample" Miira said pulling out a strange device as he stepped on Trunks arm and put the device to his arm as Trunks felt a need go in a he growled and Miira got what he wanted and kicked Trunks into the tree than hit the ground.

"Now then that family can't escape without you so hunting them down will be fun for me" Miira said.

"No! NO!" Trunks yelled.

IIIIIIIII

Brody was in the middle of training when he sensed his father was in danger then panic hit him.

"Oh no! Dad!" Brody yelled running from the gravity room and down the hall and he busted in threw the doors to the monitoring room where he saw Hope.

"Brody what's wrong?" Hope asked.

"Where's my dad?" Brody asked.

"He left to get your grandma and grandpa from your mother side what's the problem?" Hope asked.

"Dad in trouble!" Brody said.

"What!" Hope said as he began typing on a computer and it showed Trunk on the ground by Rotta and Rachel home as they saw Rotta and Zeru lying on the ground very beaten like Trunks as Hiro hit the ground as Miira put away the sample and left that universe.

"No! Hope where's mom!" Brody asked.

"She left to refill the castle food supply with Bulma" Hope said Brody then grabbed a bag of Senzu Beans lying on the counter and rushed towards the transport system.

"Hope send me in!" Brody said.

"I will not send you in there alone it's too dangerous!" Hope said.

"I'll go with him" Nathan said as they saw him standing by the doors.

"No I'm not sending you two kids in there alone that demon could be setting a trap!" Hope said.

"We have no choice! Look at them! That's my family Hope!" Brody yelled.

Nathan then pushed Hope over and ran over to the systems and hit the red button as he jumped into the transport as it sent him and Brody to the scene.

IIIIIII

"Dad!" Brody yelled running to his dad side.

"Trunks wake up!" Nathan said as Trunks groaned.

"I'll feed him a Senzu go give on to the others!" Brody said.

"Right!" Nathan said taking the bag and running to the others as Brody put the bean into his father mouth and helped him chew then swallow as Trunks eyes widen as his injuries healed.

"Brody? What the hell are you doing here! Do you know what danger you're putting yourself into! If Miira gets his hands on you the Time Breakers will win!" Trunks yelled as Brody cried.

"I didn't want him to kill you dad" Brody cried.

"Come here" Trunks said hugging Brody.

"Ugh! Where is he!" Rotta growled.

"He's gone but we have to leave now before he comes back!" Nathan said.

"I'll get Rachel she still at the market" Rotta said flying off.

"Hope bring Nathan back with the others!" Trunks said to the communicator watch on his wrist.

"Rodger that" Hope said as Zeru, Hiro and Nathan disappeared from the timeline.

"Brody listen I'm proud you came in spite of the danger but if anything were to happen to you or your mother I'd kill myself you both are my world I can't bear the thought of that monster coming near you" Trunks said.

"I know dad that's why I came I didn't want him to kill everyone in my family" Brody said as Rotta flew in with Rachel in his hands.

"Hope brings us all back" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Hope said as they all ended up in the monitoring room.

"You little brats! Who do you think you are shoving me over like that and pressing buttons like you own the place!" Hope yelled as Nathan and Brody.

"Back off you piece of junk or your scrap metal" Nathan said.

"Why you!" Hope yelled as Trunk tapped his head.

"Forget it Hope set up the shield to max I don't want anyone coming in here without authorization" Trunks said leavening the room.

"Nathan come on there's something we need to check" Brody said as they ran out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Nathan asked.

"My grandpa has taken blood sample from our teacher right?" Brody said.

"Yeah she said she was going to draw our blood and examine them too why?" Nathan said.

"I think a Time Breaker in here lab!" Brody said as they ran through the doors to see Hood but blood vials into a capsule case then turned to them.

"Ah perfecting timing, now come here brats and it will be over quick" Hood said.

"Stay back!" Brody said.

"Or what? Come here brats this won't hurt a bit" he said pulling put a knife.

"Brody cover your eyes!" Nathan said.

"Okay!"

"Solar Flare!" Nathan yelled as Brody covered his eyes and hood got blinded.

"You little brat!"

"Come on!" Brody said as they ran out of the lab and into the maze lowering their kai level so Hood could track them as he stormed out of the lab and looked at the maze.

"This way!" Nathan said as they ran down the maze turning corners with their heats thumping fast.

"Dad!" Brody yelled as Trunks from the other end of the castle heard his son yelled.

"On no! Brody! Nathan!" Trunks yelled running.

IIIIII

Nathan and Brody hid under a small opening under the hedge where flowers normal grew as they covered their mouths as Hood feet walked by their heads.

'Please go away please go away!' Brody thought.

'Kento what would you do at a time like this?' Nathan thought.

"Nathan! Brody where are you guys? Come on you two are late for sparing practice!" Kelly yelled.

'No!' Nathan thought as Hood hid around the corner as they could hear Kelly approaching.

"Come on guys if you're trying to scare me it's not funny! I swear if either of you jumps out at me I will punch so hard iin the a-ahhhhh!" she screamed as Nathan tripped her and pulled her under the hedge as Hood quickly jumped from the corner as Nathan covered Kelly mouth.

'Please just walk on!' Nathan thought.

"Hmmm" Hood said as he got down on one knee and was about to look under the hedge.

"Brody! Kelly! Nathan! Kids where are you!" Trunks yelled.

"Shit! Maybe next time" Hood said disappearing.

"Thank you god" Nathan said letting out a breath.

"Dad!" Brody yelled coming out from under the hedge with the others as Trunks came around the corner and hugged them all.

"Oh thank goodness you're safe!" Trunks said.

"Trunks they're going to keep coming back were all in danger if we stay here" Nathan said.

"I know and I think I know a way to keep you out of their hands" Trunks said.

"Dad that man was in grandma lab he stole he blood samples!" Brody said.

"What! Dammit! Now he has Akina and the others samples as well that just leave only a few left!" Trunks growled.

"Trunks what are we going to do?" Kelly asked.

"Come with me I hate to do this but I have no choice anymore since I can no longer protect you kids you will have to learn to defend yourselves better, you're going to a certain point in time to train with Goku, by then the other the others will arrive there to help in your training" Trunks said.

"What about you dad?" Brody asked.

"I'm going too if my hunch is correct I will have to help Kento and the others reach level two and three fast" Trunks said.

IIIIIIII

The Z-Fighters and Time Force warriors witness the horror of Piccolo sealing away Kami in a jar with the Evil Containment Wave as Goku growled.

"With Kami trapped in the bottle it's up to you now Goku you have to beat him!" Kento growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	55. Goku vs Piccolo

Thank you Trick for you comment to Nano I love it when sweet Karma comes! Anyway sorry it took so long but Piccolo wouldn't just lose! Oh and to answer your question Guest close to the end of the Z saga I will announce Yamcha new lover interest! Any way enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Fifty-Four: Goku vs. Piccolo

"Hero appears to be unconscious! One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Junior wins the match by knockout and now advances to the championship round and his opponent will be Goku!" the WTA said as fans cheered.

"Okay Goku calm down! You will get your chance to fight him just relax and breath you can't go out there fighting with only anger on your mind!" Nero said to his growling uncle.

"Next up the final round as Goku and Junior battles for the championship the most spectacular unprecedented match is to be expected to take place here today so get ready! The final will begin following a ten minute intermission!"

"Goku please you need to calm down you will have your chance to fight Piccolo just go relax and calm down before you do" Kento said as they heard thunder and looked up to see black clouds quickly form above them as Piccolo approached.

"Trouble boy?" Piccolo said.

"No just hand over the bottle" Goku said.

"Oh what bottle? Oh you mean this little thing? You want it?" Piccolo said holding up the bottle with Kami trapped inside.

"Give it!" Goku yelled as Nero grabbed Goku shoulder.

"Anything you desire" Piccolo said.

"Hn!"

"Here" Piccolo said holding it out in front of Goku face as Goku reached for it Piccolo threw it in the air caught in his mouth and swallowed it as the others eyes widen as Piccolo laughed "sorry my hand must of slip how clumsy of me, whatever will you do now? You can have it but you would have to kill me and he'd die too"

"Son of a bitch!" Nero growled as Piccolo walked passed them.

"Hope your prepared for lots of pain I assume Kami covered that in your training" he said laughing as he walked away.

"I can use a Shadow Needle to get the bottle out without killing the bastard!" Nero growled as thunder sounded again as it began to rain.

"Okay talk! For once I'm lost Goku explain it to me" Roshi said joining them.

"Yes it's pretty obvious Junior would like nothing more than to rip you to shreds so what's the history between you two tell us what's going on" Tien said.

"Might as well tell them Goku" Reyoto said.

"I gathered from his bad looks and bad attitude that he must be a member of Piccolo tribe" Tien said.

"Come on Goku tell us" Krillin said.

"Uh it's difficult" Goku said.

"No it's not! Goku you explain it or I will" Zang said.

"Is there something you're not allowed to tell us about?" Yamcha asked.

"Don't be silly" Krillin said.

"Let us help you" Chichi said.

"Go on Goku tell them" Kento said.

"Junior is King Piccolo" Goku said.

"Actually to be more correct Junior is Piccolo son an exact copy of him" Saiya said.

"That's impossible Goku! It can't be you exterminated him!" Tien said.

"I'm completely lost here help me to understand because this doesn't make any sense didn't you destroy Piccolo and saved the world?" Chichi asked.

"Yes I killed him" Goku said.

"You used the Great Ape Fist to finish him off I was there when you impaled right threw that bastard" Nero said.

'You mean the Father Son Great Ape Fists but we'll leave that information out for now' Saiya thought.

"Actually before he died Piccolo hacked up Junior egg then I believe he either blew himself up or Sledge did" Nero said.

"According to Kami the egg King Piccolo released contained his entire essences and Junior hatched from that egg so he must be King Piccolo reincarnated it's strange but Junior possess greater power than his father one way or another I must find a way to stop him!" Goku said as thunder clashed above them.

"I have a suggestion get Kami put of that bottle and lock Piccolo in it and see how he likes it!" Kento said.

"I never thought we have to face another Piccolo no matter what we do he always seems to return!" Roshi said.

"But wait wasn't it Piccolo who merged when Hero was struck by the wave?" Yamcha asked.

"Perhaps it's a trick what if Junior got admasses and captured Piccolo so he can take over as ruler" Tien said.

"Your wrong that wasn't King Piccolo who got sent into that bottle" Zang said.

"The person you saw resembles King Piccolo but it wasn't him" Goku said.

"Well it's not like there's a lot of Piccolo looks a likes running around whoever he is he must be related" Tien said.

"Hey! Just because we all look the same doesn't mean were related you humans are so annoying sometimes" Sledge said.

"Yeah you all at one point met Tsumuri, Azumuri and Harker and they're nothing like Piccolo" Reyoto said.

"Just tell us who he is!" Krillin said.

"He only used Hero to get to Junior" Goku said.

"Who is he!" Tien said.

"His brother?" Yamcha asked.

"His mom?" Krillin asked as Sledge slapped the back of his head.

"We are asexual beings you moron we don't have a male or female species because we can hack up eggs on our own without the use of 'sex' as you humans call it" Sledge said.

"He's Kami, you see Kami and King Piccolo were born together as one Piccolo is pure evil Kami cast him aside creating two beings one good one evil" Goku said.

"This is possible for our kind if we start off as good or evil then progressed into either side all that evil or goodness inside us will manifest itself into an alter ego" Sledge said.

"They are connected if one dies they both suffer the same fate" Goku said as the rain stopped.

"That's crazy!" Krillin said.

"It's their way of life, it's the same for Tsumuri and Azumuri expect they were born as twins if one gets hurt the other feels it and gets the same injury in the exact spot as well and we fear if one dies so will the other" Kento said.

"That explains it the Evil Containment Wave it's the only thing Kami could use to vanquish Piccolo without sacrificing himself anyway too bad it backfired" Roshi said.

"Oh like yours worked out so well last time Roshi as I recall you missed" Saiya said.

"Tien Shinhan is it possible for Kami to escape from the bottle? Can we free him?" Goku asked.

"If you can remove the cork yes but the way to get to that bottle went down Junior throat" Tien said.

"Then it's impossible it's not like Junior just going to cough it up he's extraordinarily strong" Krillin said.

"And you can forget about it coming out the other exit because as far as we know their kind don't need to use the restroom, ever" Zang said.

"They're right even if we all fought him together our combined strength would be incipient to stop him" Tien said.

"Your forgetting one thing Tien Goku increased strength" Yamcha said.

"I'll stop Junior I promise!" Goku said.

"To bare such a burden it's unfair Goku but since the Evil Containment Wave failed you are our last chance I think Junior knows you are a threat that's why he's come to stop you" Roshi said.

"That's quite a story" Piccolo said as everyone jumped.

"It's Piccolo!" Krillin said.

"When it comes to being a nuisances Goku excels no one is more troublesome then he perhaps your savior will have a little glimmer of hope had he not been so lazy during his training" Piccolo said.

"Lazy! Oh you're pushing my limit pal!" Nero growled.

"Your friends think you have skill but we both know the truth your just a little boy who got lucky but three years is a long time and I've grown stronger " both Piccolo and King Piccolo said.

"You're not the only one" Goku and Bardock said.

"Keep up the brave façade once I displace you from this world it and all your friends will be mine and there's nothing you can do about!" he said laughing and walking off towards the ring, "the intermission is overcome it is time I fulfilled my destiny!"

"Man you are annoying as hell! Can I please kill him!" Nero said.

"No brother let Goku have that honor" Kento said.

"Ladies and gentlemen your patience's is about to be rewarded! The final match of the Twenty-Third Martial Arts Tournament begins now! Welcome the contestants Goku and Junior!"

"Yay Goku! Kick his ass!" Serena yelled from their seats with the other girls.

"Come on Goku let's go!" Ally said.

"Make that bastard cough up that bottle and lock him in it!" May said.

"Who will be the next master of martial arts!"

"Don't look so sad Goku you won't have to say goodbye to your friends I'll send them to oblivion to meet you" Piccolo laughed walking out to the ring.

"Man I want to stab him with so many Shadow Needles!" Nero growled.

"Goku teach that creep a lesson!" Kento said.

"Yeah Goku don't listen to him I know you can defeat him! You just have to!" Krillin said.

"I promise to do my best but he is one strong advisory" Goku said.

"You better" Krillin said.

"Goku you better not get yourself hurt I don't want to become a widow before I'm even married okay!" Chichi said.

"I'll do my best!" Goku said.

"Goku remember you are just as strong maybe more so go out there and don't hold back give this crowd a fight they will never forget!" Kento said as Goku walked out to the ring.

"The crowd is getting extremely anxious and it's no surprise! After all these two warriors have one thing in common they're both superhuman! Cover your heads and get ready! No one will know what will happen with such a sensational battle but these two warriors are sure to entertain you!"

"You should feel honored" Piccolo said.

"Why is that?" Goku said.

"Because I am your executioner!" Piccolo said throwing of his shoulder cape thing.

"We're with you Goku!" Bulma yelled.

"Kick his ass Goku show him who boss!" Naomi yelled as the drums began to beat faster.

"Ready on my mark, get set, begin!" the WTA yelled as the gong was rung.

Piccolo and Goku then charged at each other as the clashed elbows as they blocked and attacked each other.

"Look at how fast they're moving" Zang said.

"At this rate this fight will last a long time" Kento said as Piccolo punched Goku in the jaw and sent him flying back as Goku back flipped onto his feet as Piccolo appeared behind him and Goku kicked him in the jaw as Piccolo landed near the edge as they both disappeared and their battle was still heard while the Saiyans could keep up with their speed.

"Yeah kick his ass!" Nero yelled.

"Come on Goku!" Kento said.

"Looks like it's an even match" Roshi said.

"Your right" Tien said.

"Goku" Chichi said.

"Get him Goku!" Reyoto said as both fighters landed from the sky and back on the ring in fighting stance.

"Goku watch out!" Zang yelled as Piccolo stretched his arm at Goku.

Goku then grabbed Piccolo arm and threw Piccolo in the air then hit Piccolo with a forced punch like he used on Chichi then jumped into the air at Piccolo as Piccolo kai blasted him then began shoot a barrage of kai blasts sending Goku hitting the ring with kai blasts hitting him.

"So much for this ring!" Saiya said covering his face as winds and small pieces of the ring went in all directions.

When the smoke cleared Goku was in a hold in the ground as Piccolo landed in front of Goku.

"It appears that Goku is down for the count!"

"Get up!" Krillin yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

"He's not waking up your just wasting time, hurry" Piccolo said.

"Right" the WTA said.

"Hey! Goku not going down that easy now start again and finish!" Reyoto yelled.

"Here lies humanity last hero not very impressive he was hardly a challenge" Piccolo said.

"Goku get the hell up already everyone thinks you're dead and if you pull that stunt one more time I will make you into my Shadow Needle Pincushion do I makes myself clear!" Nero growled as Goku got up laughing.

"Fooled ya miss me?" Goku said.

'Kakarot I will let Nero have his way with you if you do that again' Bardock said.

'Sorry sir' Goku said as the fans cheered.

"My uniform cooked it feels like paper" Goku said pulling on the last part of his up gi as it tore off exposing his chest.

"He made it we were worried for nothing" Tien said.

"I always knew he was hard headed but he's got a tough hide to bot there's not a scratch on him" Roshi said.

"Well duh! Goku not going down after weak ass blasts like that" Zang said.

"Yeah that's it! Tear him up Goku show him who boss you can do it! Wipe the floor with him!" Chichi yelled kind of scaring the men around her.

"Your lady friend seems to think you can win, she going to be disappointed" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm still here" Goku said as Piccolo laughed.

"Only because I allowed it, play time is over" Piccolo said as Goku laughed.

"Your ego is so bloated I'm surprise it even fits in the ring I'm going to enjoy taking you down a notch or two" Goku said.

'Oh nice Kakarot now call him the Green Valley Giant for me' Bardock said.

"Why don't you do us all a favor and leave the one-liners to me" Piccolo said.

"My pleasure Green Valley Giant" Goku said as the Saiyan boys burst out laughing.

"Oh burn!" Zang laughed.

"You got told you musical instrument named freak!" Kento said.

"Here's an idea why don't you stop talking so we can fight" Goku said.

"You should be careful what you ask for!" Piccolo said.

"I hope Goku knows what he is doing Junior tricky" Krillin said.

"Trust me Goku got this" Saiya said.

Everyone who could see kai energy well saw a massive blue kai ball surround Piccolo as a massive red and gold one surrounded Goku.

'Goku aura is red that gold one must be Bardock since he can turn Super Saiyan' Saiya thought.

The wind then began to pick up around them then began to get stronger as Goku and Piccolo power rose as the two fighters charged at each other and collided kai fields as they both began yelling and the area began to shake as they slammed elbows breaking the kai fields as the punches and blocked each other's attacks.

"This is intense!" Kento said.

"I know" Nero said as Goku and Piccolo locked fists trying to overpower the other as Piccolo eyes glowed red.

'Kakarot duck!' Bardock yelled as Goku duck from Piccolo eyes beams as Goku kicked Piccolo in the face as Piccolo stretched his arms back while holding onto Goku and flipped him over and slammed Goku on the ring then slammed him again as he got ready to do this again as Goku ran on Piccolo long arms and slammed his knee into Piccolo face.

"Yeah that how he Sons do it!" Kento said.

"Hell yeah!" Nero said as the bothers high-five.

"Wow you two really taken your brother love relationship to a very strange place" Zang said.

"You're just jealous" Saiya said as they saw Goku use his speed to disappear.

"Whoa! After an amazing attack Goku has vanished again!" the WTA said.

"Oh he disappeared without a trace Junior won't stand a chance if Goku keeps him guessing" Roshi said.

"Goku is excellent at vanishing I sure don't envy Junior right now" Tien said.

"But our hearing is ten times better than you think if Piccolo can lock onto Goku next move just by hearing it tan Goku screwed" Sledge said.

Piccolo then yelled as he slammed his elbow in Goku face and sent him crashing into the beam by the rung entrance making it fall over as the bricks and rubble piled on Goku.

"Goku?" Krillin said as Piccolo laughed.

"That laugh is really annoying! Can you please shut the hell up already the fight isn't over!" Nero yelled.

"Goku no!" Chichi said.

"He's gone again!" Krillin said.

"Where is he!" Piccolo yelled.

"Back here!" Goku yelled from behind Piccolo and kicked him in the face and sent him flying across the ring as Piccolo got ready to attack but Goku appeared in front of him and punched Piccolo in the gut then began punching Piccolo repeatedly in the face.

"Yeah show him whose boss!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah punch that bastard like that! Don't hold back!" Zang said.

Goku then disappeared behind Piccolo as Piccolo turned around and Goku kicked him in the jaw as Piccolo landed on his hands and jumped in the air growling as Goku landed on one foot ready for another attack.

"What's wrong green bean? Didn't expect him to be able to do that!" Kento said as Piccolo growled and wiped blood from the corner of his mouth.

"That was on big mistake human!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah heard that before!" Goku yelled back.

"Up until now I tolerated your insolent behavior but no longer! Now you must pay!"

"Also heard that one way too many times! Don't you villains come up with anything new?" Saiya said as Piccolo yelled.

"You just sealed the fate of your race!" he yelled holding out both his hands.

"Goku he's going for a kai blast and from the feel of it he can take out everyone here!" Kento yelled.

"Stop it! This is just between you and me Junior!" Goku yelled.

'Kakarot stop him!' Bardock said as Piccolo hands glowed as white electricity began to go over his body.

"Everyone get down!" Goku yelled.

"What's wrong?" Krillin asked.

"Piccolo going to try and kill us!" Kento yelled.

"Watch as your precious people are crushed under the weight of my blast!" Piccolo yelled.

"Leave them alone! It's me you want!" Goku yelled as Piccolo began forming two white kai balls at the end of his hands, "get down here you coward!"

"Goku stop him!" Nero yelled as Goku jumped into the air.

"Here I am!" Goku yelled.

"Go ahead look into the eyes of your killer!" Piccolo yelled firing the blast at Goku.

"That's right fire at me!" Goku yelled as he was about to hit it but he was pulled back as the blast went into the distances and blew up near the mountains causing a huge explosion that send strong winds through the arena.

'Kakarot use your head! That blast could have taken out this whole area if you tried to block it! You're lucky I pulled you out of the way!' Bardock yelled.

The ground than began to shake from the aftershock of the explosion as a giant mass of smoke covered the area Piccolo blast hit.

"Why won't he just die!" Piccolo yelled as Goku kai blasted himself back into the ring as the fans cheered.

"This is getting way out of hand!" Goku yelled.

"Then stop going easy on him and beat him already!" Kento yelled.

"Those cheers are well deserved if Goku didn't dodge his fire none of us would be here right now" Roshi said.

"Master I don't feel so good" Krillin said.

"That was but a mere glimpse of my power I can destroy you at any time as I wish" Piccolo said.

"Fine here's a surprise from me to you!" Goku yelled.

'Ready dad?' Goku asked.

'Hell yeah I am!' Bardock said.

"The Super Kamehameha!" Goku said going into the stance.

"What?" Piccolo said.

'Guy you see what I see?' Nero asked his Saiyan friends threw mind link as they saw the hallow image of Bardock next to Goku in the Kamehameha stance.

'He's not doing the Super Kamehameha he's doing the Father Son Super Kamehameha!' Kento said.

'Holy shit!' Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me!" Goku and Bardock said.

"A Super" Yamcha said.

"Kamehameha Wave!" Tien finished.

"Ha-Me!"

"A super wave what is he talking about?" Krillin asked.

"A Kamehameha far stronger than the normal one you can all use" Kento said seeing his uncle and grandfather making two giant blue kai balls.

"Goku wait don't do it!" Roshi yelled making Goku and Bardock stop.

"Why did you stop him!" Zang yelled.

"This about it don't forget if you use that wave not only will you destroy Junior but Kami too" Roshi said.

'Damn forgot about that!' Bardock said.

"Yeah your right!" Goku said.

"Then punch him in the gut until he spits the bottle out!" Nero said as Piccolo laughed.

"Aw too bad but I'm sure Kami thanks you from the bottom of my heart!" Piccolo said.

"I'll stop you!" Piccolo yelled.

"I know you will try your best Goku that why I'll enjoy watching you fail! Be honest at times like this you wish you were the bad guy" Piccolo said as Goku growled, "fool I am unstoppable there's nothing you can do not without jeopardizing you precious Kami I already won this battle! You stand there so defiant but I see your heart it bleeds for these weaklings who call you hero you're just a spineless as they are!"

"Then come down!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah and shut the hell up! Damn it's always the same long ass lectures on how the bad guy is far stronger blah blah blah 'oh I will rule the world' blah blah blah and then in the end he gets his ass handed to him!" Kento yelled.

"You don't get it I am the superior being here I call the shots I am the future with one fell swoop I can rid this world of your kind I shall usher in a new age the age of oblivion!" he said laughing.

"See! What I say I knew you were going to say that and that laughing annoying!" Nero said.

"Leave these people alone! You don't need to waste your time on them if you're so tough come get me!" Goku yelled.

"They will al die!" Piccolo yelled as his muscles began to expand as both his arms glowed then his whole body glowed with this gold aura.

"On no that energy! Watch out Goku!" Roshi yelled.

'What am I going to do now?' Goku asked.

'We have no choice Kakarot we can use a Super Kamehameha but not full power enough the seriously weaken the bastard so we can punch that bottle out of his gut' Bardock said.

At this point people ran screaming for their lives as all the Saiyans growled.

"Ready!" Piccolo yelled.

"This is the end!" Roshi yelled.

"Huh hey wait the dragon balls! Goku it's okay you can kill Kami! Even if you destroy Junior we can bring back Kami with the dragon balls! Restore his life like you did for me!" Krillin yelled.

"Oh right! Why didn't it think of that!" Goku said.

'Now I feel stupid for not remembering that' Bardock said.

"Go ahead Super Kamehameha that creep all you want too!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeah thanks Krillin!" Goku said.

"Goku now would be a good time to do that blast now!" Kento said.

"Get ready for a Kamehameha Wave super style!" Goku yelled getting into stance.

'Ready!' Bardock said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" they both yelled.

"Ha aren't you forgetting something? You need the eternal dragon to make the wish come true and we was destroyed three years ago!" Piccolo yelled firing his blast down at Goku and those below.

"Your right Junior but the dragon was resurrected!" Goku yelled as both he and Bardock kai blasts reach full power.

"Ha!" they both yelled performing the first Father Son Super Kamehameha Wave blasting it at Piccolo approaching blast as the blue blast collided with the red one then began pushing it back.

Both the blasts pushed against each other as both Goku and Bardock yelled pushing both blats back at Piccolo.

"How is this possible! I'm invincible!" Piccolo yelled getting hit by the blast as the wind blew in all directions breaking the roof on the fighter's room as it started to fall apart as the blast engulfed Piccolo.

"I can't see shit threw this smoke!" Reyoto said.

"Nero what do you see?" Kento asked.

"I'm looking but I don't see Piccolo oh and no one go back in that building unless you want to get crushed to death" Nero said using his Shadow Screen to see threw the smoke as they heard the roof fall in more.

"Thanks for the warning" Zang said.

"He won!" Krillin said.

"Oh shit" Nero said.

"What?" Saiya asked.

"This fight not over yet look up there" Nero said as they saw Piccolo still floating in the air as the smoke cleared.

Some of Piccolo clothes had been burnt off as the Saiyan growled.

"Somehow he survived but that's impossible" Goku said.

"Uh oh Piccolo mad and if that attack took as much energy as I think it did Goku in trouble" Sledge said.

"You have failed! You thought your simple parlor tricks could destroy me but as you can see I'm still here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Yeah I know are you going to float up there all day or are we going to continue this fight?" Goku said.

Piccolo then floated down and landed on the ring growling.

"Well tick tock I'm waiting impress me!" Piccolo growled.

"Hmmm judging by how pissed he is I'd say that actual hurt him" Nero said.

"I don't like this game" Chichi said.

"I don't blame you this game no longer a games it's now a fight to the death" Kento said.

"Goku launched a devastating attack that was nothing short of spectacular! However either by extreme luck or extraordinary stamina Junior has survived and he doesn't seem happy! Yes sir things are getting tense!" the WTA said as the people began whispering amongst each other.

"Uh oh Piccolo hat gone I think they know who he really is" Zang said.

"What if they recognize them?" Tien asked.

"Well then things are going to get a lot worse" Yamcha said.

"Oh it has" Sledge said.

IIIIIIII

"You know that looks like King Piccolo" Launch said.

"King Piccolo!"

"He'll kill us all!"

"He looks mean with those horns!"

"And ugly!"

"Silence you worms! I am King Piccolo reincarnated! Let it be known throughout the world once I dispose of Goku I will be your king once again! Not only has King Piccolo been reborn but his reign of terror as well!" Piccolo yelled as he laughed.

"Three two one" Kento said as people began screaming and running in fear right out of the tournament area.

"People in the cities already known and from the sounds of it the whole world starting to panic now" Sledge said.

"Wow everyone cleared out fast" Serena said.

"Well now we have more elbow room" Naomi said.

"Piccolo sure knows how to clear out a room" May said as the WTA hopped the wall and hid behind it.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen if you can hear my voice run it's true! The fighter known as Junior is in fact King Piccolo!"

"Were right here" Launch said on one side of him with Bulma on the other side.

"Yeah toss the mike" Ally said.

IIIIII

"Break time over no more distractions" Piccolo said.

"Go get out of here all of you! I can't do this if you're still in danger!" Goku said.

"Okay" Bulma said.

"Sorry it looks like you lost your audience" Launch said the WTA as they left with the WTA but the Saiyan girls stayed.

"We'll be fine Goku don't hold back were just as strong as you" Serena said.

"Goku leave!" Krillin yelled.

"No I have to fight! Forget about destroying this world I won't let it happen!" Goku said.

"Why don't you reserve passing judgment until after you see my latest technique" Piccolo said.

"What?" Goku said.

"It's a real show stopper!" Piccolo said as the ring shook and small pieces of the ring floated around Piccolo as he glowed blue.

"He's glowing that can't be good" Tien said as Piccolo began growing into a giant.

"All you guys can do that!" Reyoto said to Sledge.

"Yes we can expand our bodies or stretch our limbs but when they're that big they do have a major weakness" Sledge said.

"From up here you look very small" Piccolo said.

"Incredible how did you make your clothes grow?" Goku asked.

"Sledge?" Nero asked.

"It's simple really we...hold on I don't know that's so weird! How do we do that again?" Sledge said thinking about it.

"Hey isn't that against the rule!" Launch yelled grabbed the WTA.

"There's no rule against getting bigger" WTA said.

"We left the rules a long time ago" Bulma said.

"Yeah at this point they can do anything they want now" Serena said.

Piccolo brought his fist down at Goku who dodged then avoid a swat by the other hand and landed and back flipped away from Piccolo stomping foot.

"Come on Goku!" Kento said as Goku dodged getting stomped by Piccolo foot.

Goku then began using his speed to dodge everyone of Piccolo attacks till at one point Piccolo swatted Goku as he hit the ring breaking the tiles away and laid in a hole.

"Goku wake up!" Chichi yelled.

"Get up Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Goku move!" Oolong yelled.

"Hurry!" Launch yelled as Piccolo laughed and made his way over to Goku and lifted his foot over Goku.

"Goku let us help you!" Tien yelled.

"No don't!" Goku grunted.

"Why?" Tien asked as Goku got out of the hole and was on his hands and knees.

"I can't accept your help not without forfeiting the match" Goku said as Piccolo laughed.

"You'll forfeit more than that puny human by the time I'm threw with you!" Piccolo said.

"Junior has a achieved quite a feat he's increased his size without sacrificing his speed" Roshi said.

"Yes but there is one weakness but if Goku uses it I'll get hurt as well" Sledge said.

"Your size doesn't intimidate me and it won't help you!" Goku said.

"Really are you certain of that?" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah!" Goku said as Piccolo blew powerful winds at Goku who quickly dodged it as it created another hole in the ring as Goku stood behind Piccolo and jumped at him and kicked the back of his knee making Piccolo fall over on the ring as Goku grabbed one of Piccolo fingers and lifted Piccolo in the air and threw him on his back.

"Goku!" Puar said.

"Only he can do something like that" Yamcha said.

"Not just him" Reyoto said.

"Goku training must have included a course on how to defy the laws of physics after expelling a great deal of energy on his Kamehameha Wave he managed to topple a giant" Roshi said.

"Your right master I forgot he will win" Krillin said.

"We knew all along" Zang said as Piccolo stood up on the ring.

"You insolent maggot!" Piccolo yelled bring his fist down a Goku dodged then began trying to dodge all the punches in the air.

"That's it get him! Dodge! Slip! Spin! Punch!" Chichi yelled.

"Wow Chichi you surprised me" Naomi said.

"Look at the ring! At this rate it will be nothing but dirt in minutes!" Nero said.

Goku then jumped up on Piccolo knee then fist the kicked Piccolo in the eye as Piccolo yelled and covered his eye as Goku landed on the ring and jumped back up at him as Piccolo opened his other eye and shot and eye laser hit Goku knee and knocking him out of the ring and hitting the ring.

"Goku!" Nero yelled as Piccolo brought his foot over Goku.

"Watch out!" Oolong yelled as the foot came down and Goku tried to push back at it as the foot crushed him under it.

"He's been crushed!" Puar said.

"Goku has been pinned underneath Junior foot!" the WTA said.

"That creep!" Launch growled.

"He was a great warrior" Oolong said.

"He's not dead yet!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah it will take a lot more than that to beat him!" Naomi said as they heard Piccolo grunting as Goku began lifting the foot off him.

"Come on you can do it!" Yamcha said.

"Don't give up Goku!" Kento said.

"You can beat him Goku!" Chichi said.

Goku then managed to get on his feet to push back on Piccolo foot as he threw Piccolo off and he hit the ring.

"I hate you!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ha! I told you your size didn't matter it won't help you win the match all it really does is make you a bigger target" Goku said.

"You think one lucky throw was an accomplishment!" Piccolo yelled getting back up.

"Why do I get the feeling your about to get taller?" Goku said as Piccolo began grunting as he glowed blue again as the area shook as he grew bigger.

"Oh come on! Doesn't he have a limit!" Reyoto said.

"What do you think?" Piccolo asked.

"Were in trouble" Tien said.

"Boring" Nero said.

"Unbelievable! He's a big as a volcano and he's about to erupt!" the WTA said.

"Goku come on it's over!" Yamcha yelled as everyone but the Saiyans ran.

"Your friend is right!" Piccolo said as he began to laugh.

"I am so tempted to whistle right now!" Nero growled.

"Goku where's your confidence now?" Piccolo said.

"Giving Junior size it will be hard for us to call this a match! In fact this could turn quickly into a slaughter!" the WTA said.

"Goku move it!" Yamcha yelled.

"Before you get flattened!" Oolong yelled as Piccolo laughed.

"My fingernail is bigger than your body! Give up runt!" Piccolo said.

"Ha! It's you who should give up I've been waiting for this moment!" Goku said.

"Oh waiting to die!" Piccolo said bringing down his foot as Goku dodged and Goku jumped in the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled blasting himself down Piccolo throat.

"Goku went down his throat!" Chichi yelled as Piccolo began gaging and coughing.

"He's crazy!" Krillin yelled.

"No it's his beast chance to defeat him!" Tien said.

"Your both crazy!" Krillin yelled.

"No it's genius! Goku actually thought of something smart!" Kento said.

"Goku plans to get the bottle" Saiya said.

"By all the hacking and gaging I'd say Goku went down hard" Reyoto said while on the inside Goku was punching and kicking anything purple as Piccolo hacked Goku out and Goku landed on the ring.

"Goku!" Tien said.

"Tien!" Goku yelled throwing the bottle as Tien caught it.

"But this is!" Tien said.

"Open it right now!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" Tien said.

"Quick! Kami locked inside that bottle!" Roshi yelled.

"Stop it!" Piccolo yelled.

"Hurry up!" Nero yelled as Tien popped the cork out as green smoke escaped the bottle and Kami emerged.

"Good!" Goku said.

"Kami are you okay?" May asked.

"You meddlesome twit! Your freed him!" Piccolo yelled.

"Now there are three Piccolos!" the WTA yelled.

"I'm not related to Piccolo or Kami!" Sledge yelled.

"Am I the only one in the dark here? How can there be three of that thing?" Bulma asked.

"I repeat the name Sledge! No relation to King Piccolo whatsoever!" Sledge yelled.

"Your Kami aren't you?" Roshi asked.

"Uh huh" he said nodding.

"Hello you picked an odd place to take a nap your free Goku rescued you" Roshi said.

"Goku?" Kami said looking at the ring to see Goku giving him the peace sign and the giant Piccolo, "ah I see the effects of my wave were reversed on me" he said as Piccolo growled and stood back up then shrunk back down to his normal size.

"That's better are you feeling small?" Goku said.

"Shut your mouth!" Piccolo yelled.

"Calm down the veins in your forehead are about to explode you should try to relax" Goku said as Piccolo growled then charged at Goku as they both disappeared.

"They're gone not even I can see them" Kami said.

"Up there!" Kento said as they heard the battle grunts with punches and kicks in the air above them in the clouds.

"They're in the sky!" Yamcha said.

"And they're beating the crap out of each other!" Serena said as they repapered punching and kicking each other.

"Yeah get him Goku kick his ass!" Kento yelled.

The with a series of punch from Piccolo Goku was sent flying back down.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled sending the blast threw his feet back at Piccolo and punched Piccolo hard in the face with both his fists.

"Did he just use a Kamehameha with his feet?" Saiya said.

"Yeah now we've seen it all" Nero said.

Piccolo then flew down from the sky and sent blasts from his antennas at Goku and hit him with the blast.

"Goku!" Kento said as Goku fell from the sky. And hit the ring as Piccolo came at him.

"He caught me by complete surprise!" Goku said.

"Goku get up he's coming!" Nero said as Piccolo came at him with a punch Kami blocked.

"Kami!" Zang said.

"You are too old and too weak to beat me! You should have stayed in that bottle!" Piccolo yelled

"You forget you place Piccolo Goku join me together we will stop this fool" Kami said.

"No Kami don't interfere! You can't!" Goku yelled.

"What are you saying? I'm here to help you" Kami said.

"The tournament not over yet he's still my opponent I can't win unless I defeat him by myself!" Goku yelled.

"Is that so?" Kami said.

"Yep when it comes to rules Goku tends to follow them" Kento said.

"Why the hell are they talking the entire planet can be destroyed if Junior isn't defeated! What the hell is there to discuss!" Krillin yelled.

"Very little I'm sure a true warrior does not contemplate about the end of the world only the strength of his enemy for him nothing exists beyond the battlefield he only knows victory or defeat" Roshi said.

"Hit me! I owe you a free punch!" Goku said.

"What an idiot but that is expected from him" Reyoto said.

"A free punch?" Piccolo said.

"Yeah hit me to make up for the punch Kami just blocked! What the hell are you waiting for! Hit me so we can continue the match!" Goku yelled.

"If you insist on it!" Piccolo yelled punching Goku and sent him crashing into the wall as Kento glared down at him.

"Goku I swear stunts like that will be the death of you" Kento said.

"I'm sure glad they put a wall here" Goku said smiling.

"Only Goku could smile after that" Krillin said.

"He's nothing but not honest" Roshi said.

"Should we ask for a timeout so you can catch your breath?" Piccolo said.

"No but feel free if you're tired it...it looks like your intent on drooping" Goku said as Piccolo growled.

"Now Goku before we proceed think this threw very carefully if we act now we can stop him together there may not be a second chance" Kami said.

"Thanks for your concern but I've made my decision I have to defeat him alone it's just something I must do" Goku said.

"Kami I know you mean well but Goku is an accomplished fighter he saved the world more than once" Tien said.

"And will do so again and again when a villain shows his ugly face" Kento said.

"Don't worry were a team if things get too bad we'll take out Junior together" Krillin said as Piccolo laughed.

"Good one your friends are so loyal and foolish a bunch of inept weaklings coming to rescues their idol I'd pay Zenie to see that" Piccolo said.

"At least he has friends!" Nero said.

"I'll show you inept!" Yamcha yelled as he was held back.

"Your way out of you league pretty boy and you know it!" Piccolo said.

"We'll show him! Right?" Krillin said.

"I hate to admit but Junior is correct Goku is the only one amongst us that can keep up with his speed that and maybe Nero" Roshi said.

"How weak do you think we are? Were stronger than all you think and at least Goku level if not maybe more!" Reyoto said as Piccolo laughed.

"You idiot it took you this long to realized my supremacy!" Piccolo laughed.

"Oh I want to kill him so bad!" Nero growled.

"Listen Goku I still think you're making the wrong decision going up against Junior by yourself is folly but if you insist do not stop until he's exterminated I will fall as well but you can resurrect me using the dragon balls" Kami said.

"I won't fail thank you for your confidence Kami" Goku said as Kami walked away and Piccolo laughed.

"You really believe you'll win don't you? Stop lying to yourself !" Piccolo said.

"If anyone doing that it's you!" Kento yelled.

"Your threats don't worry me I already seen you best technique" Goku said as Piccolo growled.

"Hardly! You haven't seen anything yet! Your arrogance it astounds me you really believe you can beat me! Beat me!" Piccolo said.

"Yes!" Goku said.

"You fool! Are you simply so moronic! So moronic! That you can't comprehend the impossible odds before you! I am infinitely stronger than I was three years ago!"

"Three years is a long time and you're the fool if you think I haven't changed as well!" Goku said.

"Be quite!" Piccolo yelled firing a blast.

"Can't you come up with anything new!" Goku yelled jumping over it as it spun back around as Goku jumped in the air with the blast following as he dodged, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled blasting himself in the air with the blast after him.

"There's no use running away you'll never escape me!"

"We'll see about that!" Goku yelled flying down back to the ring.

"You can't escape!" Piccolo yelled as Goku ran with the blast after him as he ran in front of Piccolo then disappeared and made Piccolo blast hit him causing a large explosion covering the ring in smoke.

"Where's Goku?" Tien asked.

"He's alright" Roshi said as Goku emerged from the smoke as they saw Piccolo emerged with blood dripping down his arm and onto the ring as he panted.

"I don't believe it he did it look Junior is hurt" Krillin said.

"I didn't know it was possible for someone to move like that" Yamcha said.

"It is" Saiya said.

"Give up Junior your wounded you can't fight like that" Goku said as Piccolo smiled the grabbed his arm as he began grunting and tore off his arm shocking everyone but the Saiyans who knew about as he threw it to the floor.

"Oh that's nasty!" Ally said as Piccolo began to yell as a new arm grew out covered in green smile as some of the women gaged.

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick!" Serena said.

"He can grow his arm back! Now that is scary!" Oolong said.

"Just give up! You can't hurt me! You can't stop my power! I am invincible! You will be the first to witness my destiny!" Piccolo yelled as he began glowing gold and veins began to show on the exposed parts of his body as the energy became fire like as small pieces of the ring began shooting up into the sky.

"Get out of here! Get out! It's not safe here leave! Move it! Get as far away from here as you can possibly can!" Goku yelled.

The whole area then began to shake as Nero saw darkness heading right into Piccolo, "he absorbing dark energy!" Nero said as the sky became dark as gold electricity began to show on Goku and the other Saiyans bodies.

"His power making our own kai energy react" Nero said.

"Goku stop him!" Kento yelled.

"Juniors seems to be absorbing our energy making himself stronger!" Roshi said.

"It seem Junior is using some mysterious power that drains the energy in everything in its path somehow it strengthens his own body and weakens his opponent!" the WTA said.

"The audience has left you idiot!" Bulma yelled.

"What the hell are you all doing! You have to leave! Didn't you hear me! Get the hell out of here hurry! You have to get off this island! Run as far away as you can!" Goku yelled.

"I'm not leaving without you Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Just go I'll hold him!" Goku yelled.

"Goku listen you can't stay here! You must come with us! I know how much the tournament means to you but you have to turn away! Give up before it's too late! There's no more time!" Kami yelled as large pieces of the ring began to float into the air.

"You're not absorbing our energy! Shadow Fields!" Nero yelled covering his friends in shields of darkness and concealing their energy from Piccolo.

The pieces of the ring then began to spin around Piccolo in a powerful tornado of wind as the earth shook and the ground began to crack.

Piccolo then glowed gold as the energy grew stronger and the winds began to suck in everything it could.

The winds stopped all over Piccolo he glowed with gold energy as he laughed.

"This is it take cover!" Goku yelled as Tien flew in the air.

"I have to save my friends! Tri-Beam!" he yelled blowing a hole in the ground, "everyone take shelter in this hole it's our only chance! It won't do Goku any good if we don't Survive!"

"Get going!" Nero yelled.

"What about Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Chichi we have to go Goku can take care of himself come on!" Yamcha said grabbing Chichi.

"Goku you have to get out of there!" Krillin yelled.

"No" Goku said.

"Idiot! You can't fathom the power you're up against if you have any brains you'd be on your knees begging for mercy" Piccolo said.

"No way in hell! Get ready to lose!" Goku said.

"Flee Goku! Now!" Kami yelled.

"Please forgive me Kami!" Zang said pushing Kami in the hole.

"Nero now!" Reyoto yelled.

"Shadow Filed!" Nero yelled covering the hole in a shield once everyone none Saiyan was in.

"Conceded punk I will enjoy breaking you" Piccolo said as he began to yell.

"Guys take cover!" Nero yelled as all his friends began putting up kai shields.

Piccolo then released the energy sending powerful winds in all directions as the area was engulfed in bright white light then everything on that island was taken out in a massive explosion as the blast shot into the sky then the island was engulfed in a huge explosion cloud.

When the dust cleared Piccolo was seen as he laughed, "I have won!"

Nero Shadow Field then threw off the rocks that pilled on it off as Krillin crawled out to see nothing but a waste land left of the island.

"Goku? I don't see him" he said as the said the other Saiyans in kai shields and they powered them down unharmed as they saw Goku emerge with a few scratches but unharmed.

"Surprised to see me? You'll have to be stronger than that Junior" Goku said.

"You're here! That's impossible you should be dust!" Piccolo yelled.

"He's alive Goku alive!" Krillin said into the hole with people buried in some of the rocks that got in as they all groaned.

"What!" Tien said.

"It's a miracle!" Kami said.

"You think that weak ass blast was enough to kill Goku? Please you just wasted your energy on that move" Kento said.

"Now Goku kick his ass and show him no mercy till he gives up!" Nero said.

"Get over here if you're ready for more!" Goku said.

"No! No! NO! It's not fair!" Piccolo yelled.

"No what's not fair is people like your hurting people for no damn reason! You could do so much better than that Piccolo!" Reyoto yelled.

"You used every dirty trick in the book but you can't get rid of me I'm still here and I'm going to win! Okay! It's time to finish this!" Goku said as he began yelling as the Saiyan felt Goku take some of their energy.

"Uh oh! I think this is really going to hurt!" Piccolo yelled.

"A lot!" Goku said as he ran lightning fast at Piccolo then slammed his elbow into Piccolo face then began a series of kicks to Piccolo body.

"Yeah keep kicking him like that Goku!" Saiya said.

"Go Goku go!" Poru said as Goku punched Piccolo in the gut as Piccolo yelled out in pain and fell over as Goku jumped in the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Incoming everyone back in the hole!" Nero yelled.

"Ha!" Goku yelled sending a blast down and hitting Piccolo as powerful winds went in all directions.

That area was engulfed in that bright white light again and when it cleared Goku landed on the ground as everyone looked at the massive hole Goku made in the center Piccolo lay buried in some of the dirt with his mouth opened.

"Hey now might be a good time to start counting!" Goku yelled.

"Oh yes!" the WTA said climbing out of the hole.

"I don't even know why he's wasting his breath" Tien said.

"This means Goku is the WINNER! You won!" Chichi said.

"Not until he reaches ten" Nero said.

"Oh my! Oh my! He's not moving! Do you think? I mean is he? Oh do you think he could possibly be?"

"No way he's not that vulnerable besides" Goku said looking at Kami.

"Your right I'm still alive and that means so is Junior he's asleep might I suggest you start counting before he awakes?" Kami said.

"Oh sure! Excuse me I have to count!"

"Then do it!" Kento, Reyoto and Zang yelled.

"And one! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six!"

"Seven and eight! Nine!" the Z-Fighter said.

"Look out!" Kento yelled as Piccolo hit Goku with a blast from his mouth cutting threw his shoulder, "Goku!"

"Cheating bastard!" Nero growled as Goku coughed blood and fell over crying out in pain and covering the hole threw his shoulder.

"No Goku hurt!" Chichi yelled.

Piccolo then stepped out of the hole towards Goku as he laughed then stopped when he heard Goku groan.

"Huh? Hanging on to the bitter end how considerate! Your time is up end of game you made a good run of it but now it's over" Piccolo said.

"You monster!" Chichi yelled.

"Let me at him! I'll make him feel the pain he caused Goku!" Nero growled.

"For the crimes committed again King Piccolo it's my honor to serve justice!" Piccolo yelled slamming his foot down on the hole on Goku shoulder as Goku cried out in pain and Piccolo repeated this.

"Leave him alone! Let me go!" Goku yelled as Reyoto and Zang tried to hold him back.

"Leave him alone!" Krillin yelled as he Tien and Yamcha were running towards the fighter.

"Back off!" Piccolo yelled firing a kai blats and creating along hole, "this doesn't concern you! Stay out of it!"

"Coward! If you hurt him you'll answer to me!" Tien yelled.

"Goku in danger we have to find a way to save him! Oh please if anything happens to him I'll...call of the match! Do something!" Chichi cried.

'That's right my son keep fighting you have to beat him!' Bardock said as Goku began to get up.

"Good thing your aim is as bad as you fight you missed my vital organs" Goku said.

"All of them! You were supposed to die!" Piccolo growled.

"I'm glad to disappoint you looks like the match isn't over yet" Goku said.

"Fine! But victory will still be mine!" Piccolo said.

"We'll see!" Goku said.

Goku then dodged his punch and punch Piccolo on the side as Goku quickly covered the bleeding hole.

"Goku will bleed to death if this fight isn't ended soon!" Nero said.

Piccolo then kicked Goku and sent him hitting the ground as Goku back up and groaned in pain as he covered the hole again as both he and Piccolo panted.

"After all the hard work I put into renovating this place at least you can do is stop leaking on the floor" Piccolo said.

"Watch out Goku!" Chichi yelled as Piccolo slammed his elbow into the hole as Goku cried out in pain as he hit the ground as Piccolo jumped at him and snapped one of Goku legs as Goku cries got louder.

"He broke his leg!" Krillin yelled.

"That's it I can't watch anymore of this!" Oolong said covering his eyes.

'Kakarot stay strong! I know it hurts my son but you have to beat him!' Bardock said.

"I'd just like to thank you seeing you lying in the dirt grieving in pain means more to me than you can possibly imagine" he said pointing at Goku other shoulder and hit it with a kai laser as Goku cries grew louder, "my father lost much during his last battle including his left arm! Allow me to give you the same courtesy you gave him!"

"I will make him suffer ten times as worse!" Nero growled.

"Alright I won't take your arm but you get the idea I've deprived you of the use of your body and now Goku I'll deprive you off your life!" Piccolo said floating up.

"He's going to kill Goku! He doesn't care about the tournament he just wants to win! Didn't you hear what I just said we can't just stand by here and let this happen!" Krillin yelled.

"This has gone far enough please stop!" Chichi cried.

"There has to be something we can do!" Serena yelled.

"Tien Shinhan isn't it?" Kami said getting Tien attention, "you can save Goku if you kill me"

"What!"

"Junior will die too" Kami said.

"We can't hurt you Kami" Bulma said.

"Yeah! What are you waiting for he's right kill him!" Launch said.

"Launch!" May yelled.

"You must hurry! Before it's too late!" Kami said.

"Tien I cannot destroy myself if you want to save him this may be your only chance!"

"But I can't!" Tien said.

"My demise does not have to be permanent once Junior is destroyed you can ask the eternal dragon to resurrect me there's no time to waste! Tien Shinhan!"

"Okay I will do it" Tien said as Kami closed his eyes.

"Don't do it!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!" Kento said.

"That's not necessary! I know I can win!" Goku said.

"Are you sure you can beat him?" Yamcha asked.

"No you can't even move that's just impossible!" Krillin yelled.

"He's right Goku you don't have a chance!" Kami yelled.

"Here come Piccolo attack! Goku if you're going to finish him off do it know!" Kento yelled as the thunder clouds above them clashed.

"Too late!" Tien said as Piccolo sent down a massive blast.

"Relax and enjoy your death you have nowhere else to go!" Piccolo yelled as he laughed.

'Kakarot! All my power all my strength it's yours use it!' Bardock yelled as Goku began to glow and the blast hit as the blast sent winds and dust in all directions as the huge explosion sent some of the heroes flying back and hitting the ground.

When the winds died people got off the ground to see as large hole as Piccolo floated down and looked into the hole to see nothing.

"It's done! It's too bad you were obliterated I would have like to keep some of you as a souvenir! I've won! Goku is no more! The world is now mine to do with what I will! A new age will soon dawn on the Earth! One by suffering pain and torment for all mankind!" he laughed.

"Goku! I never thought I'd be a widow before I was a bride!" Chichi cried as Bulma held her.

"You're going to pay for this!" Krillin yelled.

"It's a pity Goku deserved better than this" Roshi said.

"There's no need to grieve for you fallen companion you'll be joining him shortly!" Piccolo said.

"Just try it!" Nero growled pointing a Shadow Needle at him.

"Monster!" Yamcha yelled.

"You can all keep Goku company in the afterlife!" Piccolo said as Krillin noticed something in the air and saw the other Saiyans were watching it too.

"What's the matter?" Tien asked.

"Up above isn't that?" Krillin said pointing to Goku who was flying down at Piccolo.

"Hey moron I'm not point at you!" Nero said as Piccolo spn around to see Goku.

"Do it Goku!" Krillin and Tien said.

"I told you I'd win!" Goku yelled slamming his head into Piccolo chest making both Piccolo and Goku hit the ground.

"Was it far enough? Is he outside ow! The ring?" Goku asked.

"There's not much left" the WTA said.

"Can you tell? Have I won?" Goku asked.

"Say it so that bastard mine!" Nero growled.

"Well it appears Junior out of bounds! The winner of the Twenty-Third World Martial Arts Tournament is Goku!"

"Finlay!" Nero said stomping his way over to Piccolo.

"Horary!" Krillin yelled.

"Fantastic!" Roshi yelled as all the friends ran to Goku.

"This is for that shot threw the shoulder!" Nero growled making a shadow needle stab three Piccolo shoulder while he was out " this is for his leg even though you'll just rip it off!" he yelled snapping the leg and this is fro the arm!" Nero said stabbing it in his other arms then finished his work and went to join the others.

"Good job! Boy you look terrible" Krillin said as Naomi slapped the back of his head.

"Your safe now how do you feel?" Chichi asked.

"My body numb and my head pounding but other than that I feel great" Goku said.

"Funny they never look psychotic when they're sleeping, Nero really did a number on him" Roshi said as they stood around Piccolo.

"Thank you but I still feel I should wait for him to wake up and stab more needles into him!" Nero growled.

IIIIIII

"Do you have plans for Junior? I'm hungry" Yajirobe said.

"Where did you come from?" Saiya said.

"Yajirobe what about your beans?" Goku asked.

"I want some real food! You want beans here have a bean buffet" Yajirobe said holding out one too him.

"Ah thank you" Goku said opening his mouth as Yajirobe threw it in and Goku began to chew.

They then saw the hole on his back heal up all the injuries Junior gave him even the broken leg then healed as Goku jumped up laughing then stood on one hand and jumped in the air shouting.

"Yahoo! I did it! I won! Yes! I am the champion! Oh yeah!" Goku yelled as he took off past the clouds.

"Yeah he's happy" Reyoto said.

"A little too happy if you ask me but I'm not world champion so I have no room to talk" Zang said.

"I've never seen him so happy" Chichi said.

"I didn't know those beans could heal you and fill you up" Krillin said.

"Well I still can't understand why they taste like fish" Yajirobe said.

"I won! Yeah!"

"Amazing" Tien said.

"Goku just full of surprises" Saiya said.

"Yeah" Ally said.

"Yeah! Huh?" Goku said as he noticed what Kami was doing and flew down, "no Kami!"

"No more!" Kami said getting ready to finish Piccolo off.

"No!" Goku yelled landing in front of Kami.

"Get out of my way!" Kami said.

"No first tell me what you're planning to do" Goku said.

"He is still alive! You know the danger he possess! This world will never be safe until he stops breathing! Pure evil can never be tamed!"

"But if he dies you'll go with him there has to be another option besides destroying him!" Goku said.

"I already explained to you that destroying me won't matter you can ask the eternal dragon to bring me back again" Kami said.

"Kami is right Goku trust him his plan will work" Tien said.

"But you Kami are you capable of telling a lie?" Goku asked.

"Say what?" Kami said.

"The eternal dragon and dragon balls were created by Kami right? So then it's safe to assume that if Kai is destroyed the dragon balls will disappear as well correct?" Goku said.

"Oh" Kami said.

"What's that!" Tien yelled.

"If they both die we can't bring Kami back because the dragon balls will turn to stone forever" Kento said.

"Sometimes even I will make a mistake I created this monster yet he's become so powerful he's surpassed even me putting the world into chaos I've lost more than power I lost my perspective I no longer deserve to govern this or any world" Kami said.

"How can you say such things it was you who brought our world peace again if not for your training Goku would never obtained the level of skill he has now Junior would have won and if the dragon balls hadn't been forged none of these young warriors would have ever meet and I can't begin to count the number of people who owe their lives to these kids, when they're quest began they were just children but they soon grew into heroes when the world needed saving eight kids answered the call one ball that's how it all began" Roshi said.

"Goku your fortunate to have such an excellent teacher" Kami said.

"No one is as wise or as goofy" Goku said as Tien laughed.

"Don't forget perverted" Serena said.

"No no I just taught him a few basic skills I couldn't have raised them into fine warriors without the aid of you or Master Korin" Roshi said.

Kami then stood in front of Goku has his hand glowed and Goku full gi set appeared on him.

"Where the symbol of the turtle with pride never forget where you came from" Kami said.

"Thank you" Goku said.

"And never forget who your friends and family are" Kento said as Goku gave him and Nero the thumbs up as they returned it.

"Yajirobe can I have another Senzu Bean?" Goku asked.

"If you keep eating like this you're going to get fat" Yajirobe said tossing him one.

"Thanks" Goku said catching it and bent down over Piccolo, "eat up!"

"Goku!" Roshi yelled.

"No! Goku what the hell are you going" Kami yelled.

"Stop are you crazy! You don't want to wake him up!" Yajirobe yelled with the screaming Krillin and Yamcha.

Piccolo then yelled as he jumped away from everyone as he laughed.

"That's just great! Now maybe you two can become best friends!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"My reason for helping you is simple if I destroyed you Kami would suffer as well besides without a rival to fight I wouldn't have much to do you seem to fit that role nicely" Goku said.

"Say that again in ten or fifteen years" Nero said.

"You're a moron if you think these changes anything between you and I mercy is a loathsome trait and you will soon learn that I have no such weakness when that glorious day arrives the whole world will be mine!" Piccolo said.

"Blah blah blah go ahead and try but we'll always be there to stop creeps like you!" Kento said as Piccolo floated into the air.

"I'll see you real soon until then I will see you in your nightmares!" Piccolo yelled.

"That's my job pal we'll see who gives who nightmares!" Nero said as Piccolo flew off.

"Goku! You did it! You did it! You so brave!" Chichi yelled hugging him, "you're alive! I'm so proud of you!"

"Easy! Easy! Chichi please not in front of everyone!" Goku said blushing.

"Awww!" Serena and the other Saiyan girls said.

"You just discovered the one thing you will never be able to defeat, love concurs all" Roshi said.

"Isn't that the truth" Nero said looking at his Saiyan friends who were blushing and had their woman clinging onto them.

"Good work and oh Tien aren't you expecting a visitor?" Kami said.

"What? Hey!" Tien said looking into the sky as everyone saw Chiaotzu flying in.

"Tien!" he said.

"Chiaotzu your alive!" Tien said as the friends hugged each other.

"Goku you proven yourself worry in fact I'd like to offer you my job" Kami said.

"Me are you serious?" Goku asked.

"Mmm hmm I have the up most confidence in you it could be your greatest adventure" Kami said.

"No! No! No! No! NO! I couldn't I appreciate your confidence in my abilities but that's not the adventure I'm looking for it's your job keep it!" Goku said backing away with Chichi.

"Don't be hasty think of all the good you could do with that power you're the only one I can trust to exceed me what do you say?" Kami said as Goku pulled on his eye lid and stuck his tongue at Kami.

"Oh Goku!" Nero said shaking his head.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled as his cloud flew in, "let's go!" he said taking Chichi arm and took off on it with her, "Sorry Kami but it doesn't get any better than this!" he said as the couple took off.

"Come on we better go after them they need supervision until their wedding! Shadow Nimbus!" Nero yelled as his friends called their clouds and the eight clouds flew in with Shadow leading the way as they all hopped on to follow after the couple.

A.N. The Wedding is soon to come! Please Review!


	56. The End, the Beginning

Chapter Fifty-Five: The End, the Beginning

After following the couple to the Ox-King new castle as Chichi the Ox-King and servants watched the horror of the large table now stacked with mountains of empty bowls and plates as nine Saiyan continued to put more to the piles as they eat.

"This is what is to be expected from your marriage Chichi so I suggest you learn how much he can eat now" Serena said.

"It's good to have you home again Chichi as the Ox-King I'm fearless but as the father I'm entitled to worry" Ox-King said setting down a large bowl in front of Goku.

"Thanks!" Goku said.

"I expected you to bring news of the fight not a husband" Ox-King said.

"As I recall Oxy you asked Goku if he wanted Chichi as a bride when you first meet" Reyoto said as the Ox-King laughed.

"As far as surprises go this is a good one I think you grown into a fine young man you share you grandpa strong sprit and his fierce appetite" Ox-King laughed.

"You can say it runs in the family" Kento said.

"You kids have done you part so I guess being father of the bride it's time for me to do mine" Ox-King said sitting back down.

"What would that be?" Naomi asked.

"I'm going to give my baby girl the biggest wedding this world has ever seen!" Ox-King said.

"Oh we can handle the arraignment ourselves, right Goku?" Chichi said blushing and both her hands on her face.

"Sure no problem" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto picked up the Ox-King massive spoon and hit Goku in the back of the head with it.

"What did I say before! If you manners don't improve so help me Goku I will kill you before you can say I do!" Reyoto yelled.

"Nonsense there's something I've been saving for you" Ox-King said.

"What?" Chichi said.

Soon they all stood by the doors into the treasure vault as they looked at all the riches inside.

"Damn! I see why you set you mountain on fire in the first place!" Kento said.

"There must be over a billion Zenie worth of treasure in here!" Zang said as they heard the Ox-King digging around for something.

"Papa?" Chichi said.

"Oh here it is!" Ox-King said holding out an old looking brown box, "I hope you like it" he said stepping into the light and set it on the ground.

"What is it?" Chichi asked as Ox-King opened it and held out the most beautiful wedding dress any woman ever seen and Bulma and the girls in the room screamed.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Oh boy here we go" Kento said.

"Perfect!" Chichi said.

"Oh my god it's so beautiful!" May said.

"Oh I'm so jealous!" Serena said.

"It belonged to your mother and her mother before that" Ox-King said as Chichi sighed sadly.

"Mama" Chichi said.

"It was her wish that you should have it" Ox-King said.

"Oh my" Chichi said.

"Your mother looked so beautiful in that dress and so will you me dear" Ox-King said.

"Papa this will mean more to me than you ever know in a way it's like mom will be there it's gorgeous isn't Goku?" Chichi asked.

"What?" Goku said as Nero elbowed him, "oh! Sure right whatever you decide to wear I'm sure you will look great"

"Yes" Chichi said.

"That's not true" Ox-King said.

"Huh?" Chichi said.

"It would be unthinkable if you wear anything but that dress it has been in our family for generations" Ox-King said.

"Oh I can't wait to see you in this dress Chichi!" Ally said.

IIIIIII

Later that day the castle servants were setting up decorations as Nero floated in front of the Ox-King.

"A wedding is more than a celebration it is a precious mile stone in one life" he said as he read a small piece of paper "I appreciate everyone helps" (looks again) "thanks"

"You sound like a robot Ox-King memorize it and put more feeling in it for the wedding" Nero said as they heard Chichi giggling as an instructor was trying to teach Goku to dance as the other Saiyans in relations had to learn to dance too.

"My speech is ready the mood is set all we need to make things perfect is good weather" Ox-King said.

"Is this your wife?" Nero asked looking at a picture of the large Ox-King holding his wife up on his large arm and a baby Chichi on her lap.

"Yep" Ox-King said.

The castle then began to shake as people on the ladder began to fall over as the castle began to crack on the outside.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Earthquake!" Ox-King yelled as the roof began to crack like the floor as fire began to shoot out from the floor.

"Take cover!" Goku yelled.

"Everyone get out!" Ox-King yelled as all the servants began to run with the Saiyans following.

"Wait! What about the wedding dress it's in my father room!" Chichi said.

"I'll get the dress! Goku take Chichi and get her to safety! Hurry!" the Ox-King yelled.

"Papa! Go help!" Chichi said.

As fire shot out a Goku and as he was about to run down the hall the Ox-King was going the fire came out of the floor where he landed as he yelped and ran to where the others were.

"Goku!" Chichi said.

"I couldn't reach him the flames are rising he's trapped!" Goku said.

"We have to get out of here now!" Kento yelled.

"Outside they watched as the flames shot out of the castle as Chichi cried.

"Chichi don't cry" Goku said.

"We have to do something Goku try your Kamehameha Wave" Chichi said.

"Right!" Goku said.

"And easy on the power!" Reyoto said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Wait Goku don't!" Chichi yelled.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"Yeah you asked him to do it" Nero said.

"The wave is just to strong you'll destroy the castle while trying to save it just like what Master Roshi did long ago" Chichi said.

"Don't worry I'll only target the fire! Ha!" Goku yelled firing the blast as it took out the flames.

"You did it!" Chichi said as the ground shook again and more flames rose.

"What! Not more flames!" Goku said.

"It's rising!" Chichi said.

"I know! Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Shadow Nimbus!" Nero yelled as the two cloud flew in.

"Stay here I'll be right back!" Goku said as he and Nero hopped on their clouds and took off towards the castle dived into a pool in the shaped of the Ox-King helmet and flew out well as they headed towards the castle.

"Faster!" Goku yelled as they dodged fire shooting out of the ground as Goku tried to enter threw a window as a fire came out and set Goku ass on fire as he flew out to Nero.

"Hold still!" Nero yelled trying to put Goku out.

"Ox-King where are you!" Goku yelled as they flew over the castle then Nero tail and Goku as caught fire as they screamed and tried to put themselves out.

"Goku over here!" Ox-King yelled from a window.

"Hey we'll be right there!" Goku yelled.

"Listen the Bansho Fan the only thing that can put out theses flames!" Ox-King yelled.

"Bansho?" Goku said remembering what Roshi sound about it.

"Where is it?" Nero asked.

"Master Roshi he had the fan on his island but he threw it away he said it was old" Goku said.

"Goku you must find the Bansho Fan it's the only way to save the castle!" Ox-King yelled.

"But where is it?" Goku asked.

"Wait isn't there some old witch who can find anything? Oh what's her name?" Nero said.

"Fortuneteller Baba!"

"That's it!" Nero said.

"She can help us!" Goku said.

Sometime later and a few cloud trips.

"Show yourself to Baba achoo! Achoo! Show yourself to Baba achoo! Reveal to me achoo! Ah here is your Bansho Fan achoo!" Baba said as the fan showed up on the crystal ball.

"You okay Baba?" May asked.

"What's wrong Baba?" Goku asked.

"I caught my first cold in two hundred years I can find anything with this crystal ball except for a good doctors!" he said as she coughed and hacked.

"Anything? So where's the Bansho Fan?" Goku asked.

"Yeha Baba" Kento said.

"Look fortunetelling isn't a science it's an art! Heed my physic vibration (hacks) now show me your location! What is your location?" she asked as she saw another image and screamed.

"What is it?" Chichi asked.

"What do you see? Is it the fan?" Goku asked.

"It's an octagon" Baba said.

"Octagon?" the Saiyans and one human girl said.

"Is there an echo! Yes an octagon achoo! I need a vacation!" she said as the imaged changed.

"What now? Do you see anything else?" Goku asked.

"Anything useful?" Reyoto said.

"Hmm the fan location somewhere east from here" Baba said.

"What do we do now?" Goku asked.

"You could go" Baba said.

"Right let's go!" Goku said.

"Nimbus clouds let's go!" Nero yelled as the clouds flew in as Goku threw Baba on her crystal ball as they all took off taking Baba.

"This is not my idea of a vacation!" Baba yelled as she coughed.

Sometime later Baba saw they were reaching the spot, "it's near here!" Baba said as they all looked down to a village.

"Let's Goku look!" Goku said as they all flew down.

"Somebody save me!" Baba yelled.

"Sorry Baba!" Serena said.

They were soon walking or floating on a crystal ball threw the village as they saw no living sight as Goku stopped.

"What the matter Goku?" Chichi asked.

"It's Oolong" Goku said.

"What?" Naomi said as they saw the pig sleeping on on a bench in front of a house.

"Hey Oolong!" Goku said.

"Huh?"

"I'm surprised to see you why are you here?" Goku asked.

"Who Oolong? I'm Jasmine" he said.

"Huh?" the Saiyans said.

"Who are you trying to kid it's me Goku"

"Goku?"

"Boy you're sure in a funny mood anyway I'm not alone Chichi Baba everyone say hi to Oolong" Goku said.

"Jasmine!"

"What's all the racket Jasmine? I can't hear myself oink" another Oolong look alike said coming out of the house.

"There are two Oolong? But how can that be?" Goku said.

"Glad you're here Oonaan maybe you can help me out tell this guy my name is Jasmine not Oolong" Jasmine said.

"They even sound exactly like him" Ally said.

"Oolong? Oh you remember him don't you? He was the kid that got kicked out of the southern kindergarten for stealing a teacher he was the only one of us that got expelled" Oonaan said.

"Oh right I remember what a loser!" Jasmine said.

"You really mean you're really not Oolong?" Goku said.

"You catch on quick your parents must be very proud" Oonaan said.

'Hey!' Bardock yelled.

"I never felt so insulted! How dare you compare me to that pig I'm the leading citizen of Octagon Village!" Jasmine said.

"Octagon Village" Baba said.

"Well this must be the place" Goku said.

"Um maybe you can help us were looking for the Bansho Fan" Chichi said.

"Bansho Fan?" Jasmine said.

"It's a magical fan" Chichi said.

"There's no fan here by that name there is the Bansho spa" Jasmine said.

You mean the Bansho Spa exists! The only that can cure any sickness!" Baba said.

"It's the biggest tourist attraction in the village" Jasmine said.

"What a coincidence! This maybe a vacation after all care to join me?" Baba said.

"Those pretty girls" Jasmine said.

"In the spa!" Oonaan finished as they drooled.

"Thanks but there's no time I have to find the Bansho Fan I don't have a second to waste" Chichi said.

"I can't afford not to! My cold would disappear immediately if I sat in the spa as my health increases so will my fortunate telling abilities making me more effective in helping you locate the fan" Baba said.

"Uh oh" Jasmine said.

"Don't you know a guy who knew someone who had a friend who thought they saw the fan?" Oonaan said.

"Your right I forgot!" Jasmine said as the heroes began walking off and over heard them.

"The Bansho Fan? Where is it?" Goku asked.

"It's somewhere deep in the valley which lay far beyond those mountains way way in the distances!" Oonaan said.

"Really?" Goku said.

"You bet!" Jasmine said.

"This could be it I'll go check it out!" Goku said.

"I'll go too" Chichi said.

"So will we" Kento said.

"Awww!" the pigs said with disappointment.

"No I need you to stay here and look after Baba since she sick she needs some help the guys will help me while you girls stay here" Goku said.

"Okay" Chichi said.

"We'll be back" Goku said.

"Well I'm guess I'm worried I want you to be safe but I realize I can't follow you everywhere" Chichi said as the pigs smiled and drooled again.

Soon after calling their clouds all the guys flew over the forest looking for the valley and the fan.

"Come where are you? That Bansho Fan has to be here someplace" Goku said.

"My Feedlings below don't see any fan" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"This is where you get prepared for your bath" Jasmine said leading the girls to the spa house.

"Take your time" Oonaan said.

"I didn't know it was an outdoor spa this could be embarrassing" Chichi said.

"Loosen up live a little" Baba said floating towards the house.

"It's okay Chichi were all girls and besides we can talk about what color our dresses will be since were your birde maids" Serena said.

"Well make sure you have you complete privacy!" Oonaan and Jasime said as the Saiyan girls eyed them suspiciously as they walked towards the house with Chichi.

IIIIIII

"This is strange I don't see a valley only mountains and forests.

"Hmmm there's something odd about this" Zang said.

IIIIII

"Eww!" the pigs said seeing Baba toss of her clothes.

"For now I'm sleeping with the light on!" Jasmine said.

"It feels wonderful in here girls what are you waiting for girls?" Baba asked.

"Goku on please find the fan Goku" Chichi said.

"Oh is that all she thinks about!" Jasmine scratching the wood wall next to his peephole.

"It's okay Chichi trust me the boys will be fine" May said.

IIIIIII

"There's no valley around here!" Goku said as they all flew out of a cave covered in cobwebs.

"Yeah they trick us!" Kento growled.

"Nothing but sand! This is just a waste of time!" Goku said as they turned around for the village they were in before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You can worry yourself to death it won't help Goku find the fan any faster try the spa for a few minutes what do you got to lose?" Baba said.

"Yes your right I could use a hot bath" Chichi said.

"Here we go!" Oonaan said.

"Boy this will feel good" May said as they all began unbuttoning, unzipping or unwrapping parts of their clothes.

"Our own private show!" Jasmine said.

"Hey down in front!" another pug yelled as wall was covered with pig trying to peep at the girls.

IIIIIII

"Hey now this looks like a valley!" Goku said as the stopped over a golden lake, "one two three four five six seven eight! It's an octagon eight sides!" he said.

"Very good Goku" Nero said.

"We found it!" Goku said as they all flew down.

Just before any of the girls could get completely undressed they heard the wall creak as it broke and pig fell in as Chichi screaed.

"Goku where are you!" she screamed.

"Perverts!" Naomi yelled as they Saiyan girls held up kai balls.

IIIIIII

"Huh? What was that?" Goku said.

"That sound like Chichi" Kento said.

"Hey the Bansho Fan!" Goku said as they saw it under the water and Goku jumped off his cloud to bet it.

"He found it!" Saiya said.

IIIIII

"Get out of here!" Chichi screamed as the girls began punching and kicking every pig in sight and sent Jasmine and Oonaan into the water with Baba.

All the water than began to drain as they saw Goku standing where the large spring was and the others on clouds above.

"Goku?" Chichi said.

"I thought I found the Bansho Fan" Goku said standing next to the giant cork that drained the water.

"It was just a drain plug" Chichi said.

"Wait what is that?" Serena asked as they all saw something.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Yeah over here!" Goku said.

"The Bansho Fan is over there!" Chichi said as they looked to a strange rock with engravings on it and saw the Bansho Fan was one of the engravings.

"I get it! Goku it's a map to show us how to make the fan!" Chichi said.

"A map?" Goku said.

"It's clear except for those symbols" Chichi said.

"Help get us down!" Jasmine yelled as they saw the pigs holding onto the map.

"I recognize it!" Baba yelled hiding behind her crystal ball.

"I've seen a similar diagram on a poster at my brother's house achoo!" she said.

"Master Roshi has this?" Goku asked.

"Yeachoo!" she sneezed.

"That's great!" Chichi said.

Soon they were all back on their clouds leaving Baba and on their way to Roshi island where Turtle was cleaning the outside of the house as they all jumped off their clouds.

"Hello there I'm back" Goku said.

"That's nice who are you?" Turtle asked.

"Goku"

"Huh?"

"Don't you recognize me?" Goku said.

"Uh uh oh! Goku! It's really you!"

"I have changed a little" Goku said.

"That's an understatement, who this?" Turtle asked.

"I'm going fiancé Chichi"

"Really?"

"Yeah really" Reyoto said.

"Is Roshi here?" Goku asked.

"Not quite your all the first ones I've seen in a while he hasn't returned from the tournament yet" Turtle said.

"No" Chichi said.

"That's right I didn't think about how long it will take them to get back they're on an airplane it could take hours" Goku said.

"Can I help you with something then?" Turtle said.

"I'm trying to track down the Bansho Fan" Goku said.

"We came to make sure he keeps out of trouble" Zang said.

"Bansho Fan I remember it well I yelled at Master Roshi for using it as a coaster as usual he never listens to me I'm afraid he threw it away years ago" Turtle said.

"I know I know it's okay we'll make another one" Goku said.

"From scratch?" Turtle said.

"Yes! According to his sister Master Roshi has the instructions" Chichi said.

"If he does it would be in his archive in his closet but I never heard him mention them" Turtle said.

"We're running out of time!" Goku said.

"Right! You don't need to shout" Turtle said as they ran in the house.

"Come on hurry it up guy!" Chichi said.

"I am!" Turtle said.

"Here we go!" Goku said picking up Turtle.

"Watch the shell!" Turtle said as they ran inside.

Soon Chichi was covering her face as Turtle dug through the closet throwing out Play Boy and other magazines like that.

"He Turtle let's put all these in the fireplace and burn them I bet that will teach that pervert a lesson" Kento said.

"Hey here it is!" Turtle said pulling out a rather old and dusty looking book.

Soon they were all at the table as Turtle wore glasses flipping the pages, "let's see Bansho Bansho, no, no, ah ha! You were right" he said as they looked at the page with a Bansho fan on it.

"What it say?" Reyoto asked.

"According to this text the Bansho Fan is an all-purpose tool that brings about a strong wind if you fan once a cloud as you fan twice and a downpour as you fan three times ingredients are as followed a feather of a Fire-Eater a mystical bird that lives at the creator at Mount Kiwi in the south"

"Fir-Eater?" Goku said.

"Mmm hmm and it's a pretty mean looking picture too" Turtle said.

"Let's go" Goku said.

"Uh huh" Chichi said as they soon all got back on their clouds and were flying off again.

"Hey are you cold?" Goku asked Chichi.

"No I'm alright your back it warm" Chichi said.

"Goku look" Nero said as they saw a volcano in the distances.

"This looks like the place" Goku said.

"I think so" Chichi said.

Soon after landing they all entered a dark cave as the heat began getting to them as most of them fanned themselves.

"It's so hot in here like a ferniest" Chichi said.

"This heat is really annoying" Reyoto said.

"Guys watch your step and follow me" Goku said.

"Where the hell is that bird?" May said as they walked deeper in the cave.

"Who knows let's just get the feather and get out" Naomi said as they listen to the rumbling noise as it got louder.

"What a strange sounding creature" Goku said.

"This is like something from a fairytale" Chichi said.

"The Fire-Eater sounds like a Phoenix to me but we won't know until we find the squawker" Zang said.

"Too bad it's the only clue we have to go" Goku said as he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Chichi asked.

"Can't you hear it?" Goku said.

"Yeah listen" Ally said as they now heard the growling.

"What's making that awful noise? Ah! The Fire-Eater!" Chichi said.

"Where is it?" Reyoto said as they all formed a circle all looking in one direction as the noise got louder.

"It's getting closer" Chichi said.

"Quite Chichi it could be...ah!" Goku said as they saw a giant lizard standing behind Chichi as it's long tongue licked her face.

"Oh crap" Naomi said.

"Stay very still Chichi" Goku said as he approached the lizard face.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked.

"I apologize if we woke you up" Goku said as he began petting it, "there there"

"Huh seems to be working" Saiya said.

"Beast is no threat" Poru said.

The lizard then went back into the hole it came out of as the others moved on.

Soon they were walking past a pit with hot bubbling whitish liquid as some of the Saiyans gaged.

"Ugh it stinks!" Ally said.

"I do not even want to know what that is" Naomi said.

"Just don't fall in" Nero said as they all kept close to the side on the narrow path as they heard Chichi yelled as she slipped over the side.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!"

"Oh she alive thank goodness" Kento said.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked.

"I'm find but what's that?" Chichi said.

"You're safe" Goku said.

"Come down here and say that" Chichi said.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Yeah what you looking at?" Kento asked as they all jumped down to see a large egg with a monitor but the side lights all pointing to it and plug covering the egg.

"I've never seen such a big egg" Goku said.

"I have a strong feeling it belongs to the Fire-Eater" Chichi said.

"Hey! What are you doing?" a man asked as they saw a man in a heat suit standing away from them as he pulled off his helmet and they saw an old man, "hands off my egg!"

"Your egg?" Reyoto said.

"You laid this egg?" Goku said.

"Are you crazy! It belongs to the Fire-Eater" he said as Goku and Chichi began to cheer.

"Settle down! Who are you?"

"Hello I'm Goku"

"I'm Chichi"

"The rest of us are Nero, Zang, Kento, Reyoto, Serena, Ally, Naomi, May and me Poru" Poru said.

"Were trying to find the Fire-Eater sir" Goku said.

"Where's the bird that laid this egg?" Chichi asked.

"Nowhere" the man said.

"Huh?"

"They perished a long time ago"

"Ahhhh"

"It must be forty years now hardly to believe this mountain suffered a huge eruption it took the Fire-Eaters by surprise there was no time to escape they were crushed by falling rocks while attempting to find a path to safety the Fire-Eaters were glorious creatures this egg is all that remains of their legacy"

"I can't believe the egg survived for forty years" Chichi said.

"The heat produced by this volcano has kept it alive it's an ironic twist of fate it's nothing short of a miracle"

"When is it going to hatch?" Goku asked.

"Who knows the heat keeps it alive but there's no telling if it will ever hatch" he said.

"Were back to square one" Chichi said.

"Baba may know what to do" Goku said as the volcano shook as a drill cane out of the wall attached to a vehicle as Mai and Shu jumped out of it.

"Who are you?" the old man asked.

"We are here for the egg" Shu said.

"We have been monitoring your process doctor I must say I'm impressed we never thought you'd find it" Mai said.

"And now we'll take it from here" Shu said.

"You're here to steal the egg?" Goku said.

"Don't be silly you can't remove the egg from its environment" the doctor said.

"Allow me to introduce the genius for our bold mission" Shu said.

"His majesty is the most feared man in the underworld" Mai said.

"A true Titian of terror and I call sire" Shu said.

"It is an honor and privilege to serve"

"The one the only the Emperor Pilaf!" he said as Pilaf came from a door from their drill thing.

"Oh you again" Goku said.

"That guys annoying as hell" Reyoto said.

"You know him?" Chichi asked.

"Sadly we all do" Zang said.

"Hmm such a beautiful sigh there nothing more precious than a one of a kind this egg going to make me zillions!" Pilaf said.

"And with that much money the entire world will be your" Shu said.

"And then some, the last one and it's mine all mine" Pilaf said.

"It doesn't belong to you!" the doctor yelled.

"Shu come here" Pialf said as he began whispering in the dog ear.

"Hey girl" Shu said.

"The name Chichi!"

"I have a secret" Shu said as Mai grabbed Chichi and held her arm behind her back.

"That was easy so in my term the girl in exchange for the egg" Pilaf said.

"Hey nice hat there you look like a baby" Chichi said as the Saiyans began to laugh.

"Don't underestimate me! This egg will be mine! I will stop at nothing to possess it!" Pilaf said.

"I've seen their faces before but where?" Mai said.

"I know what you mean they look familiar tell me who they are?" Shu said.

"HIs name is Goku" Chichi said.

"Goku?" Mai said.

"Nice to see you again" Reyoto said smiling evilly as Mai and Shu screamed remembering their encounter with the heroes.

"I'm tired of playing games so will you two get rid of that annoying girl" Pilaf said.

"Have mercy!" Shu said.

"Too late!" Chichi yelled as she punched Shu and kicked Mai.

"Damn" Kento said.

Pilaf then tried to run into his escape as Goku blocked his path and Nero stood behind him.

Goku then punched their drill and sent it crashing and exploding in the wall.

"I recognize that hairstyle! It's Goku!" Pilaf screamed as he ran off.

"Emperor wait!" Mai said as she and Shu chased after him.

"Well we better be going good luck mister" Goku said.

"Same to you" the doctor said.

"I hope your egg hatches" Chichi said as the volcano shook again, "not again!"

"Hot!" Kento said dodging hot steam busting out of the floor.

A hole then broke from the side as they saw a large purple bird, "I'm dreaming is it possible that one has survived?" the doctor said.

"I'd say so" Goku said.

"It's a Fire-Eater" Chichi said.

"That's a Fire-Eater?" Kento said as the bird squawked and flew over them and landed in front of the egg as it actually began to eat fire.

"I think it's time for us to leave now" Chichi said.

"Nonsense she just need nourishment, don't worry girl your baby is still alive" the doctor said.

The bird then began pecking at the egg making it crack as a featherless baby Fire-Eater stuck it's head out of the hole the mom made as the baby squawked and the mom but her baby on her back then began jumping up the cave.

"Time to leave!" Goku said as the shake shook.

"No arguments there!" Nero said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled sending the blast into the side of the cave wall and made them an exit as they all ran.

As they ran out of the volcano they saw the Fire-Eater flying off into the distances.

"Wait what about the feather!" Chichi said.

"Hey wait!" Goku said as three purple feathers came from the sky "we did it!"

"Feathers!" Chichi said as the feather dissolved in their hands "I don't understand"

"Maybe we did something wrong" Goku said.

"What are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"We were told we could make a Bansho Fan out of the Fire-Eater feathers" Goku said.

"Oh brother that's why you wanted the Fire-Eaters feathers? You're on a fools aired the Fire-Eater lives on flames if it's feathers put them out how would it survive?"

"You have a good point" Chichi said.

"Dammit!" Nero said.

"You were right were back where we started" Chichi said.

"Bansho Fan? Oh yes I remember I know where it is" the doctor said.

"You do?" Goku said.

"Yes but finding it will be a challenge the Bansho Fan frozen in an iceberg far north from here"

"Thank you, let's go guys" Goku said.

With their new clue our heroes road of on their clouds and road to the north in search of the Bansho Fan.

IIIIII

"What a gorgeous mountain the way that old man was talking I thought we were heading for trouble" Chichi said as they flew towards the mountain with a pinkish top.

"Uh oh" Nero said as black cloud formed above and a snowstorm hit them as the storm knocked everyone off their clouds and fell to the forest below.

Soon they all landed in a village in the forest with Goku holding Chichi in his arms as they all shivered.

"Damn snowstorm came out of n-now where!" Kento shivered.

"It's cold" Goku shivered.

"Who are you!" an old woman yelled.

"M-my name is G-Goku"

"Chi-Chi"

"Nero"

"Saiya"

"A-Ally"

"Kento"

"Reyoto"

"Z-Zang"

"S-Serena"

"May"

"Naomi"

"Poru!"

"Hi my friends call me Octagon"

"Did you say Octagon? Baba clue!" Chichi said.

"Yeah that means the Basho Fan must be here" Goku said.

"We found it!" Chichi said as Goku set her down.

"Yes!" Goku said.

"About damn t-time!" Nero said as they all shivered again.

"Foreigners" Octagon said.

Soon they were all in Octagon home getting warmed up by the fire as the girls wore fur Octagon gave them.

"I assume that all of you tried to climb Mount. Frapt together?"

"That's right why? Did we do something wrong?" Goku asked as the woman sat in a rocking chair.

"If you took those girls with you all you certainly did women have been forbidden to climb Mount. Frapt before I can remember" Octagon said.

"Huh!" Chichi said.

"Now that is just sexes!" Naomi said.

"I don't understand" Goku said.

"If a female gets near that mountain things turn ugly" Octagon said.

"Oh?" Goku said.

"You mean that horrible snowstorm was because of us? We provoked the mountain?" Chichi said.

"Mmm hmmm" Octagon said.

"Now that's messed up!" Serena said.

"Why should that bother you? What business do you young ones have with the mountain?" Octagon asked.

"We were told that's where we might find the Bansho Fan" Goku said.

"The Bansho Fan?"

"Yes it can extinguish any flame" Chichi said.

"That's a tall claim a fan?"

"You mean you never heard of it?" Chichi said.

"Yeah here's your word for today reality"

"How could you now know about the fan your Octagon?" Goku said.

"Well" she said.

"Fortuneteller Baba was so convinced it was near an Octagon we naturally assumed it meant you" Chichi said.

"I said Octopus sorry all gums" she said showing her one tooth as the others fell over.

"If the fan isn't on the mountain?" Goku said.

"Where could it be?" Chichi said.

"It has to be around here somewhere" May said.

"Cheer up there's more than one way to put out a fire it's true you're not likely to find a fan on that mountain but there is something that will work just as well" she said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Please tell us" Chichi said.

"The snow on the mountain it's cold enough to freeze even fire it's no fan but" she said.

"Snow that can freeze fire?" Goku said.

"Goku if we can gather enough and take it with us" Chichi said.

"Right! Wait here it will be faster if you girls stay here" Goku said as the boys headed out the door.

"I'll be thinking about you, oh ma'am do you think we could burrow these for a while?" Chichi said as the girls held out their fur.

"Sure"

"Goku" Chichi said as the girls tossed their boyfriends or fiancé the furs.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled as the others called their clouds.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon" Goku said as he and the others hopped on their clouds and took off.

"That young man is your future husband?" Octopus said.

"Yes isn't he just fabulous?" Chichi said.

"It takes more than smiles to make a marriage work" she said.

"Oh I know what you mean I need to learn how to cook" Chichi said.

"Do you want to be a good wife?"

"Well I certainly don't want to be a bad one!" she yelled.

"Good let's get started girls I have much to teach all of you" she said.

"Why do I get the feeling this will not end well" May said.

IIIIIIIII

Soon the Saiyans found Pilaf and his gang trying to save their ship from fall off the edge as Goku jumped on Pilaf battle robot.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?"

"Impossible!" Pilaf yelled.

"What impossible about us being here" Nero said.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked as Pilaf ship fell over the edge and exploded.

"Now look what you done! It's all your fault!"

"Our fault! How did you arrive at that?" Zang said.

"Emperor duck!" Mai said firing a missile at them as the Saiyan moved out of the way as it froze and hit the ground before it hit Pilaf.

"Huh? The flame is frozen" Pilaf said tapping the frozen flame on the rocket.

"It works the old lady was right we don't need the fan" Goku said picking up a hand full of snow.

IIIIIIII

"Lesson one a clean house makes up for a happy home and you got a lot of happiness to clean here girls" Octopus said showing the girls every dirty room in her house as the girls eyes twitched, "a cleaner best weapon is water go through the woods past two valleys and you'll stumble upon a lake there you will find all the water you need"

"There's no water in the house?" Chichi said.

"No"

"How the hell do you use the plumping!" Ally said.

"Do you want to know?" Octopus said.

"No!" the girls said.

IIIIIIII

"A reunion I'm so happy" Pilaf said.

"You didn't seem happy inside the volcano" Goku said.

"Yeah all you ran screaming with your tails between your legs" Reyoto said.

"You didn't catch me at my best but here I'm in my element now give me the Bansho Fan! Mai Shu attack!"

"We tried that before sire" Shu said.

"Do you have a plan to defeat them emperor?" Mai aksed.

"No"

"What! The how do you expect us to win!" Mai and Shu yelled.

"We haven't found the Bansho Fan that's why we're here" Goku said.

"That's too bad! Bye!" Mai said using a flame thrower as it froze before it reached the Saiyans and hit the ground as they screamed.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Once more attack!" Pilaf yelled firing his flamethrowers with Mai as Shu launched a rocket as the flames froze and Goku caught the frozen missile and was about to throw it.

"Hey you drop this!" Goku said as they screamed, "just kidding!"

Goku then jumped on Mai robot and looked through the window, "you look upset can I help you with something?"

"Yeah stay right there a sec!" she said trying to punch him as he landed next to the fallen Pilaf then moved out of the way as Shu punched Pilaf.

"Hey one of you friends a woman that's why this storm is blowing"

"Huh?" Shu said.

"What did you say?" Pilaf said.

"For some reason the mountain doesn't like women when one enters it causes a storm" Goku said.

"What? But that's ridiculous, Mai come here" Pialf said.

"Yes sire?"

"I want you to leave the mountain"

"You can't be serious?"

"I said get off! Right now!" he yelled knocking her over and pushed her down the side as she rolled down the mountain as the storm ended, "ah look the sun"

IIIIII

Meanwhile the girls were hard at work cleaning the house while most of them wished for Goku and the others to hurry back.

IIIII

"This is easy we should have enough snow in now time!" Goku said as they chased the giant snow ball rolling down the mountain as they spotted Shu and Pilaf.

"Hi there!" Goku said as the two fell back.

"Fire!" Pilaf yelled as a storm hit and the rocket Shu shot froze.

"Emperor Pilaf! How could you do that to me!" Mai yelled standing behind Pilaf.

"Mai it's good to have you back it's time for plan R! Comrades on my mark run!" Pilaf said as they all ran and the storm ended.

IIIIII

"Ma'am I brought you some teas" Chichi said as she and Serena entered a bee room.

"Thank you" Octopus said.

"I didn't know you kept bees' in here" Chichi said.

"Yes did you and the girls finished cleaning the entire house?" she asked.

"Yes we have everything spotless" Chichi said as a bee got to close to her, "you get out of here shoo shoo!"

"That was fast I'm impressed now you can sweep the yard"

"Dammit!" Serena said and a few minutes later they were all outside in her yard.

"I didn't know you had a yard" Chichi said.

"From this tree to the end of the woods" she said.

"All of it the forest!" Chichi said.

"You can't be serious!" Naomi said.

"Get busy! Here the dust pans are in the back" she said handing them brooms.

IIIIII

"Goku you be careful with that" Kento said as they all flew on their clouds with Goku holding up the giant snowball over his head.

"Funny it feels lighter" Goku said as they all saw the top of the snowball had broken off.

"It's melting!" Nero said.

IIIIII

"This must be the dust pan" Chichi said unknowingly picking up the Bansho Fan.

"Weirdest looking dust pan I ever saw" May said as Chichi screamed and tried to swat a bee with her broom then with one swipe of the fan she sent everyone flying into trees with powerful gust of wind.

"What the hell was that?" Ally groaned.

"This is some dustpan! Wait a minute! This isn't a dustpan I've seen it before! Ma'am this is it! I found the Bansho Fan!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh! Excuse me?" Octopus said getting up from the ground rubbing her back, "what that old thing? I found it on the shore a long time ago"

"You silly old woman whether you knew it or not you saved the Bansho Fan! Now I can rescue my father and his kingdom!" Chichi said.

IIIII

"This sucks" Zang said as Goku held only a small pile of the snow they had.

"I don't understand how did it melt so quickly? Boy Chichi going to be disappointed" Goku said.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled as they looked down to see the girls "come quick! I got the Bansho Fan! Hurry let's get back to the castle!"

"Alright!" Goku said throwing the pile of snow they had as they all flew down and landed in front of the girls, "that's fantastic! Good work Chichi!"

"I'll take that!" Shu said as the robot arm snatched the fan out of Chichi hands.

"Hey!"

"Who the hell are you!" Chichi yelled.

"The person who always gets the last laugh" Pilaf said laughing like a hyena.

"Hey give it!" Goku said.

"Unless you want it in pieces how many do you want!" Shu said holding scissors to the fan.

"Emperor the fan is old and ordinary what value could it possibly have?" Mai asked.

"You female" Pilaf said to Chichi.

"Yeah what!"

"Uh tell me why is this fan so special to you?"

"It's a fan!"

"That's what I said! What does it do!" Pilaf said.

"Most people wave it" Chichi said.

"Of course you heard her wave the fan!" Pilaf said.

"Right!" Shu said as he waved it and it sent Mai and Pilaf flying in the distances as Shu screamed and dropped the fan and ran off.

"The fan works!" Chichi said picking it up, "isn't it magnificent!"

"Yeah it is! Now let's go" Goku said.

"Thank you for all you have given us" Chichi said to Octopus.

"Not so fast take this with you" she said tossing Chichi and the girls bottles.

"It's a bottle?" Chichi said.

"Yeah what's in it?" Ally asked.

"Filled with honey from my bees a rare type they build Octagon shaped honeycombs"

"Octagon or octopus?" Chichi asked.

"Consider it a gift you girls did a good job cleaning my house I'd use it sparingly girl there are no refills it may just come in handy"

"I will treasure it I will" Chichi said.

"Thank you" Naomi said.

"Stay sweet"

IIIIIII

Soon our heroes quickly rushed back to the Ox-King castle with the Bansho Fan in hand.

"Papa!We found the Bansho Fan! Hold on were coming!" Chichi yelled as they landed in front of the cheering people.

"Where the hell have you been! You missed all the excitement!" Ox-King yelled.

"Ox-King you better grab onto something sturdy otherwise you'll be blown away!" Goku yelled.

"I'm ready!" Ox-King yelled.

"Do it now" Chichi said.

"Okay!" Goku said as he swiped the fan once as the winds hit the flames, "it worked!"

"We did it!" Chichi said.

The winds then died down as the saw the flames still standing.

"Goku the flames are still rising!" Chichi said.

"Fine if it's a fight you want I won't stop swinging until every flame is put out!" Goku yelled as he swung three times and black clouds formed above with the clash of thunder and lightning as it began to rain but did no effect on the flames.

"It's not working!" Saiya growled.

"Oh papa!" Chichi said.

"Goku stop don't use the fan!" Baba yelled flying in as Goku swung the fan and sent Baba flying.

"Baba what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"The Bansho Fan has no effect on these flames because this fire was forged in the Magical Furnace" Baba said.

"The Magical what?" Goku said.

"All you're doing by waving that fan is making the flames stronger" Baba said.

"What should I do?" Goku asked.

"Yeah Baba tell us!" Reyoto said.

Baba then stood in front of her crystal ball as an image began to appear as it showed a strange furnace.

"Behold the Magical Furnace" Baba said.

"It's shaped like an octagon the clue was about the furnace" Chichi said.

"Yes in fact the Bansho Fan was originally used to make fire for the furnace" Baba said.

"But there has to be some way we can put it out" Goku said.

"There's always a way but the parallel is beyond imagination you must journey to Mont. Five Elements and find Tajoro" Baba said.

"Tajoro? Is that some kind of monster?" Chichi said.

"He's many things including the keeper of the furnace" Baba said.

"Well if this Tajoro can save the Ox-King it's worth the risk tell us how to get there" Goku said.

"Watch the crystal ball" Baba said as it glowed, "this is the entrance the gate of five elements located on frying pan plain it's on the other side of the world"

"The other side!" Goku and Chichi said.

"If you embark on this quest do so with the knowledge that you may not return, the path you must travel is not an easy one is fraught with danger both seen and not Mount. Five Elements is home to more than just the furnace it is also a gateway to the Dark World" Baba said.

"The Dark World?" Chichi said.

"It's where the Shadow Souls dwell their home of evil only in spirit form will the journey be made successfully" Baba said.

"You mean we can't get there without dying?" Goku asked.

"If you could you'd be the first it is said that the foot of the mountain is guarded by warrior spirits barbaric assassins who destroy any living creature that approaches the barrier so you see the trick isn't how to get in but how to get in alive" Baba said.

"Just once couldn't it be easy?" Chichi said.

"Doubt it, let's go!" Kento said.

IIIIIIIII

Soon they travel around the world on the Nimbus Clouds as they quickly reach their destination, "there it is we must be getting close" Chichi said as they went through black clouds then they reached the massive gates.

"These doors are huge!" Nero said.

"It looked smaller in the crystal" Chichi said.

"Are you guys ready?" Goku asked.

"Yes!" Chichi said as the boys began pushing on the door as they pushed it opened and stepped into to see a long road.

"I've never seen a road like that before" Goku said.

"It goes all the way to the mountain" Serena said.

"Stay on your guard Chichi" Goku said.

"Don't worry about me I'm not afraid of monster" Chichi said.

"Hurry" Reyoto said as they all ran down the road as they reached a point where the bridge is gone with sharp spikes to fall into and on the other side was the rest of the bridge.

"Bu I do fear sharp spikes" Chichi said.

"Hey I know we can use your cloud" Chichi said.

"Right! Nimbus!" Goku yelled as they saw no cloud coming, "where is it?"

"Let me try, Shadow Nimbus!" Nero yelled as his cloud didn't come either.

"Flying Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"Oh this is great!" May said.

"They must not want to go to the mountain were on our own" Goku said.

"What can we do?" Chichi asked.

"We'll have to jump" Goku said as he jumped onto the other side and waved, "come on it's no problem"

"Tell me that when I'm on the other side!" Chichi said as the other Saiyans began jumping onto the other side Chichi then got a run start as bats flew in her way as she fell to the spike pit as Goku grabbed her and held onto the edge.

Chichi then screamed when she saw skeletons in front of her impaled by a spike as Goku pulled her up.

The bats eyes then glowed red as they all began to run again.

"Okay I take it back I am afraid of monsters!" Chichi yelled as Goku and the others sensed something and stopped.

"What now?" Chichi asked as a mist showed up and shadow figures began to emerge, "okay shadowy figures and mists can't be good! Can't we just talk?"

"We got this!" Reyoto said drawing his sword as Zang drew his Kai Blasters as they saw five figures with glowing red eyes and wearing armor.

"You're not welcomed here leave" one said.

"We don't want any trouble we come just to s Tajoro" Goku said.

"Leave now or be destroyed"

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that" Goku said.

"You will not enter the mountain"

"Try and stop us!" Goku said as he and the other male Saiyans charged at the armored figures as Goku tried to punch them and they would disappear as Goku nearly fell off the edge.

"You won't get rid of me that easily! Fine!" Goku said.

"Foolish mortals!"

"Hold still!" Reyoto yelled trying to slice one with his sword as they all tried to his one of the figures.

They then drew swords as Goku dodged the swing and took to the air with one behind him.

"I'm trapped!" Goku yelled dodging the swinging and fell into the spike bit where he caught one of the spikes to prevent himself from getting impaled.

"You alright?" Kento asked as Goku threw himself back on the bridge.

"They strong but so am I" Goku said whipping the blood on the cut he got on his cheek, "let's see you avoid this! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled firing the blast and hit the figures.

"You did it!" Chichi said as rocks came at them as they dodged or broke them as they came back around and began to form a giant rock monster, "what the hell is that!"

"Giant Rock Guy!" Goku said.

"Yeah that's fair!" Nero growled.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Goku said as the monster roared "no more games!" he said drawing the Bansho Fan, "so long! This fight over!" he yelled swinging it and making powerful winds began to blow away the rock monster as the winds stopped and the monster was gone.

"Lets go!" Goku said.

"Okay!" Chichi said as they all ran and jumped over another spike pit onto the other side of the bridge where they saw a big ball of energy glowing where the mountain was as a giant black dragon emerged as they turned around to see more of the armored figures in the air with bow and arrows all pointed at them as they all hit the deck dodging the arrow then began running from the next shots.

One arrow then cut Goku leg as he fell.

"Goku!" Nero said.

"Your leg! We can't stop now!" Chichi said as they all began running and the side broke as Chichi fell.

"Chichi!" Goku yelled as they saw her sitting on a flat spot.

"Lucky girl I guess" Chichi said as she saw she was on a road going towards the mountain.

"Goku over there!" Chichi said.

"Let's go the dragon coming!" Kento said.

"You can't fight it! Let's go!" Chichi yelled as Goku felt his cut was gone and the cut on his leg was gone as well.

"I couldn't have healed so quickly this isn't real, don't worry!" Goku said.

"Are we seeing the same creature! This is a perfect time to worry!" Chichi yelled.

"It's all an illusion" Goku said.

"Does he know!" Chichi said.

"Please trust me" Goku said as the dragon approached.

"Your right!" Chichi said grabbing his arm.

"Hold onto me Chichi were going for a ride!" Goku said.

"Okay!" Chichi said as the dragon swung its tail and they all jumped in the air then sent blasts and went into the dragon mouth.

"Amazing they're the first humans to ever cross over alive" a woman said.

"Did we make it? Where are we" Chichi asked as they got off the floor to see the bridge.

"It's just as I thought everything we saw was all in our minds" Goku said.

"I never knew I had such an vivid imagination" Chichi said.

"All of it fake we were never in any danger but I'll bet this entrance s real" Goku said as they looked at the strange entrance before them.

"Let's hurry the Ox-King doesn't have time" May said.

Soon they ran through the cave until they reach a light where they found the furnace.

"I guess we found it this must be the furnace it's gigantic!" Goku said.

"Now where it's guardian?" Nero said.

"Tajoro come out! Tajoro!" Goku yelled.

"Where the hell are you!" Zang yelled.

"Hey can you hear me!" Goku yelled.

"Of course I can hear you" they heard an old man said as they turned around to see Grandpa Gohan come out with the halo on his head.

"Grandpa?" Goku said.

"What?" Chichi said.

"Grandpa? Impossible! Goku!" Gohan said.

"Yes it really is you! It's me your grandson" Goku said.

"But how did you! Oh you grown so big!" Gohan said.

"You haven't changed at all" Goku said.

"I should hope not after all I'm dead" Gohan said.

"What are you doing in the Dark World? I thought only evil was here" Goku said.

"Dark World? Evil? Those are just stories to keep away the tourist this place a bridge to the Otherworld" Gohan said.

"Is that so?" Kento said.

"Oh who your lovely companion?" Gohan asked.

"My fiancé" Goku said.

"Fiancé!"

"Yep this is Chichi she the Ox-King daughter, Chichi this is my grandfather Gohan" Goku said.

"Please to meet you" Chichi said.

"It is an honor this has turned into a family reunion actually I knew you when you were just a baby I was good friends with your father how's he doing anyway?" Gohan asked.

"Oh crap we forgot!" Saiya said.

"Horrible! His castle on fire that's why we traveled here we were told the magical furnace could put it out" Goku said.

"Huh! Goku what are you talking about?" Gohan said.

"It's okay everything will be fine now that you know you can save his kingdom" Goku said.

"Whoa! Hold on son it's not that simple if the furnace is involved this won't be easy" Gohan said.

"Of course it will! Your Tajoro you can do anything you want with the furnace" Goku said.

"Wait a minute you thought I was Tajoro? No I just work here part time" Gohan said.

"Wait then who Tajoro?" Serena asked.

"Gohan?" a woman said as they saw an image of a large woman behind the steam coming from the furnace.

"Grandpa who is that?" Goku asked.

"That grandson is Tajoro she is the caretaker of the Magical Furnace the name Tajoro is actually an alias for Annin I've been assigned to guard her" Gohan said.

"Gohan are you there or not?" Annin asked.

"Yes I'm right here my grandson stop by to pay me a visit" Gohan said.

"In that case I shall come to you" Annin said as they heard loud footsteps as a large woman came from around the furnace then her image threw the steam vanished as Annin walked out to them around their size.

"Gohan my noodles they're soggy I fear there may be a malfunction with the Magical Furnace temperature regulators didn't you replace them last week?" Annin said.

"So you Tajoro! My name is Goku and I have a favor to ask of you, please put out the Magical Fire" Goku said.

"I beg of you please help us my father trapped in the flames" Chichi said.

"Unless I'm mistaken the Ox-King Castle is located on the other side of this mountain" Gohan said.

"That would put it in the fire direct path perhaps there's a hole in the furnace" Annin said.

"Then you will have to find a way to turn off the furnace" Goku said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Goku" Gohan said.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Goku asked.

"In theory if the Magical Fire was extinguished the plains of existences would be thrown into utter chaos, actually that sounds like a lot of fun" Annin said.

"Utter chaos! Annin what are you saying!" Gohan said.

"Annin please" Goku said.

"You must help" Chichi said.

"Come on there must be something you can do" Zang said.

"Grandpa!" Goku said as Gohan shook his head.

"I'm sorry the Magical Flame cannot be put out for you or for anyone" Gohan said.

"Now you wouldn't want to be responsible for the world greatest disaster hmm?" Annin said.

"But what can we do to stop the flames on Ox-King Castle?" Kento asked.

"You can't ignore this! Unless the fire put out it will destroy the Ox-King" Goku said.

"I beg you please save my father" Chichi said.

"Annin" Gohan said.

"Gohan please think about what you're asking you would have me sacrifice this entire world to save but one life" Annin said.

"I guess I'm not ready to give up yet!" Goku said.

"Goku that's enough watch your mouth!" Gohan said.

"Fine I'll do it myself now tell my how to put of the fire!" Goku yelled.

"These noodles are delicious here try some" she said holding out her frok to him.

"I'm not hungry!" Goku said knocking the fork out of her hand.

"Goku that was extremely rude! Annin he begs for your forgiveness" Gohan said.

"I'm so sorry" Chichi said.

"Chichi you don't have to apologize" Goku said as Annin threw he bowl of noodles as Goku tilted his head the noodles made a boulder break.

"What was that for!" Goku yelled.

"Goku stop!" Chichi said as they tried to hold him back.

"Your gums are showing are you this rude to everyone or just to the people your seeking help? You want to put out the fire so badly I suggest you turn that handle over there turn to the right" Annin said.

"Annin! Please!" Gohan said.

"Wait!" Chichi yelled as Goku jumped down towards the handle.

"Goku! Don't stop it! Goku!" Gohan yelled trying to stop him.

"Grandpa let go!" Goku yelled.

"No I can't let you do this if the flames go out something terrible will happen!"

"I have to do this grandpa!"

"You don't know what you're doing!"

"Let go!" Goku yelled shoving Gohan off.

"Gohan!" Annin as she made the two antenna pieces on her head come at Goku and wrap around Goku, "let me give you a lift enjoy the furnace!"

Goku then fell away from the furnace and land away from Gohan and Annin as the others jumped down.

"Are you alright?" Chichi asked.

"Nice trip? Did you get a good look at the steam coming out from the furnace?" Annin said.

"Yeah"

"That steam turns into fog which covers the top of Mount. Five Elements that fog is what I believe to be the problem" Annin said.

"Fog?"

"That's right dear fire makes steam, steam becomes fog that away the fire and surprise no more fog" Annin said.

"What's so bad about that?" Goku asked.

"Calm down and listen! The fog is the only path that runs along this world and the next when a person life is over they pass into the other world, however on the day of their passing or during a special festival they can return to this world and meet their descendants this journey can only take place through the fog without it the gateway will be sealed forever" Gohan said.

"Losing the fog would not only inhibits sprits from traveling to this world but those that are already here would be trapped for all eternity that would include the evil ones, eventually the dark spirits would over run the earth and destroy everything this is not just a theory it will come to pass should I allow you to turn off the furnace" Annin said.

"What if the furnace was only turned off for a short time? Long enough to put out the fire around my father castle without dissipating the fog completely?" Chichi said.

"Won't work" Annin said.

"What do you mean!" Chichi said.

"Yeah be a little helpful here!" Ally said.

"Because if the magical fire goes out just once it would take two hundred years to reignite in the meantime this world would grow cold and dark evil would take hold and I can promise you it won't give up its stranglehold for tender mercy" Annin said.

"Isn't there anyway to put out the fire that threatens my father? Please I beg of you don't let my father die" Chichi asked.

"There is a way but"

"Really!" the heroes said.

Annin then summoned a sword and came at Goku as he dodged her attacks as Goku pushed her back.

"Round two!" she yelled stabbing as Goku as he jumped on her weapon and smacked it out of her hands then punched her in the gut.

"Oh Annin! Goku how could you be so disrespectful! This lady is Tajoro she has been the caretaker of the Magic Furnace for over ten thousand years!" Gohan said.

"Hey she attacked him!" Reyoto said.

"Ten thousand years! You're not old your ancient" Goku said as Annin growled.

"Child! How dare you insult me! You're in my world now!" she yelled as she began to grow.

Annin head pieces then came at Goku stabbing in the ground or whatever they smashed as Goku dodged as he avoided getting stomped.

"Stay still!" she yelled hitting him with a gust of wind as he landed on a beam and landed on the ground.

"Well if you think that's something try this!" Goku said drawing the Bansho Fan.

"No it can't be" she said as Goku swung the fan and hit Annin with the gust of wind as the wind pushed her back a little then stopped as she walked over to them.

"The Bansho Fan" Annin said.

"That's right should I wave it again!" Goku said.

"Goku no!" Chichi yelled.

"Listen I think I know a way to save your father without extinguishing the fire" Annin said.

"What is it?" Nero asked.

"The Bansho Fan cannot put out the fire alone we need something to fill the hole at the bottom of the furnace" Annin said.

"What do you need? Tell me and I'll go get it" Goku said.

"Be warned whatever I need won't be that easy to get" she said.

"Don't worry I can handle it" Goku said.

"What is it?" Chichi asked.

"The bottom of the furnace is made of the Octagon shaped egg shells from the Fire-Eater bird"

"Fire-Eater bird!"

"Not only do we need eggshells to fill in the hole but we need honey from bees that live in octagon shaped honey cones to hold the shells in place"

"Wait Chichi we have some of those!" Serena said as the girls held put their bottles of honey and some of the shells they thought were pretty.

"I have what we need!" Chichi said holding out a bag.

"Chichi your incredible!" Goku said.

"You have both of them?" Annin said.

"Will these do?" Chichi asked holding out both items.

"Good enough dear" Annin said.

"Goku!" Chichi said.

"Save your happiness the chance our plan will actually succeed is slim to say the least" Annin said.

"I do not plan on failing!" Goku said.

"The only thing that is certain is that if you fail you will die"

"We must try! Go on" Goku said.

"Hmmm Goku in ten thousand years I have never meet a brave a heart as yours very well I will lift the pot while you go into the furnace and fill the hole" Annin said.

"Okay lets do it!" Goku said.

"Annin I beg you to reconsider! You know as well as I do that inside the furnace is a sea of fire not even Goku could survive in there this plan is folly!" Gohan said.

"But your grandson has the Bansho Fan" Annin said.

"I understand" Gohan said.

"Listen you have a chance but the danger is immeasurable when over the furnace you must wave the fan once this will part the flames and create a path follow along this path till you reach the hole fill it in and get out the time allowed for all of this is as short as a blink of an eye Goku the rest of your life hinges on this moment" Annin said.

"I will succeed!" Goku said.

"Goku the furnace is gigantic it's as large as a mountain on the inside are you sure your up for this task? Are you ready?" Gohan asked.

"Oh yeah I'd say he's more than that" Kento said.

Soon Annin stood over the furnace as Goku got ready for her to lift as the others watched below.

"Good luck Goku my boy" Gohan said.

"Please be careful!" Chichi said.

"Goku Gohan description of the furnace is not exaggerated however the furnace is even more ancient then I am should some chemical flowing from the pot eroded more than one hole you will have not enough supplies to repair the damage" Annin said as Goku nodded and she dumped water on him, "good or bad this will all be over in a moment" she said grunting as she lifted it up and Goku used the Bansho Fan to clear a path as he jumped in falling down in-between the two walls of flames as he reached the bottom and looked in all directions for the hole.

Goku then heard a sizzling on his boot as he moved it to see the hole.

"That's it!" he said putting the eggshell in place and pulled the cork off the bottle and poured the honey on and patted it down, "I'm coming Chichi!" he yelled jumping back up as the fire began to close in.

"Gohan we don't have any more time!" Annin said.

"Just a little longer Annin!" Nero said.

"I'm running out of time! Power Pole Extend!" Goku yelled as the other end hit the bottom as he went flying up fast to the closing exit as Goku came flying out with the flames behind him.

"He made it!" Chichi said as Goku landed in front of them as Chichi screamed and ran to him.

"You made it back in one piece your safe now! How did it go? Did you fix the furnace?" Chichi asked as Goku nodded as Annin set down the furnace.

"Well done Goku as caretaker of the furnace I would like to extended my deepest gratitude" Annin said.

"This is the first job you completed as a couple judging by success you two should be very happy together" Gohan said.

"You too grandpa have a happy life with Annin" Goku said.

Soon the heroes all road their cloud back to the only tower standing of the Ox-King castle as they hoped for the Ox-King safety.

"Father!" Chichi yelled as they flew in to see Ox-King with Baba.

"Chichi Goku!" Ox-King said.

"Something good did come of this I think I got a tan" Baba said.

IIIIIIIII

Later that day wedding bells rang as the Ox-King sobbed in a large black suite as all the heroes wore suites and dress to match the bride and groom and they threw rice.

"Thank you, thank you for joining me on this day I've been waiting for my whole life I'm so glad my father here to see it" Chichi said.

"You look beautiful! Your mother would be so proud" Ox-King cried as Nero patted his back.

"You were right about this dress it's perfect I can't imagine this day without it" Chichi said.

"Goku welcome to the family" Ox-King said as Goku held out his arm and Chichi took it.

"And welcome to ours" Kento said.

"Oh this is so romantic!" Serena cried.

"Hey Baba what does their future hold?" Zang asked.

"The Future? Well it couldn't hurt to look" Baba said waving her hands in front of the crystal ball as it glowed, "oh!"

"Well?" May asked.

"Only time will tell kids" Baba said blocking their view.

"You just don't want us seeing" Reyoto said.

"Old hag" Naomi said.

"Hey Kento you have the talk with Goku about what's to come on his honeymoon?" Saiya asked as Kento glared demon eyes at them striking fear.

"If any of you so speaks of this again I will kill you! Now drop the subject this is a wedding! Let's eat!" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review because were entering the Z Saga now!


	57. The Z-Saga Rejects

Sorry i may not be able to get the new chapter up since my sister caught the stupid flu and gave it to me! Anyway to make up for that here's a little something to look forward to in the Z-Saga-

What is too come of the part two of the Dragonball Heroes latest installment!

The Androids 8000 the upgrade model , Android 19000, the Evil Majins and Namekians and ten new Reject species!

A new Unity fusion for the seven, an unlikely fusion for two new characters (hint) one of their name starts with an N and the other with a B.

Teen Gohan and a his masked group of side kicks the Saiyaman Force! (And yes i will force them all to do those stupid poses because i'm evil that way!)

Bash finds love (gasp!)

Nero learns that someone from his past keept something from him and the final fight with Hood and Miira is to be expected in the Z-Saga!

And the seven go beyond thier current power levels and beyond! (hint level 2 in SS and a little something else)

Here is the new Rejects.

Ankle Bitters #11: These are the most common Rejects that our heroes will encounter in the Z saga, these Rejects are always in packs causing trouble wherever they're seen. Ankle Bitters is Hybrid-Demons of the planet Earth's wolves and the cheetah making them more dangerous than their Knee Stabber counter parts.

Tornado Rollers #12: These demons are another common Reject our heroes will encounter. With a tolerance for spinning they can spin very fast making them almost impossible to hit unless hit with an attack from above. A Hybrid-Demon of Tumbleweed Spider and a porcupine.

Tsunami Crushers #13: These water based demons are very common but very strange not only can these demons can move from land to sea but they're strength and speed make them very difficult to beat. Hybrid-Demon of the Dogfish Shark and Liger.

Viper Royale #14: These Rejects are the first to be the most poisonous and most dangerous for a common Reject. Given it's small shape it seems harmless but one bite from it's sharp fangs or a shot by one of the barbs on its back it's victim will be dead within seconds. The only cure so far is the healing abilities of the Majins. Hybrid-Demon of the top ten venomous snakes in the world and the hedgehog.

Suicide Nuts #15: The only know Reject that is capable of exploding it's body and taking whatever poor victim with it depending on power level. These Rejects are equipped with sharp claws so it can latch onto its victim and not let go. Hybrid-Demon of a Malaysian exploding ant and the fierce strength of the T-Rex

Wisps #16: A rare Reject with the abilities to turn into energy itself and collect energy around it making it's self a sprit bomb. Only one of its kind exists and is yet to be seen. The Hybrid-Demon of a kai blast and a sponge.

Shadow-Phoenix #17: A rare demon that can set it's self on fire and project fire blasts at its enemies. A Hybrid-Demon of the Fire-Eater and the Phoenix.

Land Titan #18: A rare Reject based on brute strength and heavy armor covering its body. This demon given its massive size can be difficult to beat. Hybrid-Demon of a mountain troll and the euoplocephalus.

Sea Dragon #19: Another rare Reject based solely on sea battles, given it's enormous size and strength this creature could easily be mistaken for the Sea king. The Hybrid-Demon of the Sea Serpent and Kraken.

Shenron-Maximus #20: The new king of Rejects with the DNA of the might dragon Shenron and some of the demon Miira this demon is beyond the most dangerous of them all with it's massive size and powers this demon is beyond difficult to defeat in anything beyond Super Saiyan 1 level.

Many more to be announced soon!

I hope you can all wait till i feel better to type my butt off and give you what your waiting for so wish me well and enjoy!


	58. Raditz Arrival!

A.N. Well after a whole days' worth of sleep, hot liquids and rest I am now able to type on my computer! Sure I'm coughing and hacking here and there but that's my body getting over that flu so here it is! The First chapter of the Z Saga and Kento first encounter with his real father not the fake from Cross Espoch Heroes! Enjoy!

Chapter Fifty-Six: Raditz Arrival!

"Those damn brats are really starting to piss me off!" Miira yelled punching a hole in the nearest wall and causing the whole room to shake as Towa sighed.

"Mirra I understand that your upset so am I but I believe it's time we test out our new toys" Towa said.

"You mean Android 8000?" Miira said.

"Yes, we have enough of that model and the upgrade models to give those pesky brats busy Raditz blood is what's needed if our brother is to reawaken on schedule" Towa said.

"We also have ten new Rejects species to try out in this point in time" Miira said.

"That too, program the Android to keep the Time Force brats busy while Hood here goes gets the sample" Towa said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Miira said.

IIIIIIII

"Bad news guys it would seem Raditz is the new target in this timeline" Hope said as Team Hero entered the new area.

"So?" Kento said.

"Well here's the thing I know you and Nero have some issues with your father" Hope said.

"We hate his guts, he abandon mother and forced Nero to give up his childhood so I can have one" Kento said.

"Well here's the thing my scans show there is a very powerful enemy in the area and it's not human" Hope said.

"Get to the point Hope what do you want us to do" Tsumuri said.

"Protect Raditz until he finds Goku and kidnaps Gohan" Hope said as they saw a vein from on Kento head.

"You have got to be kidding! You want us to protect that bastard!" Kento yelled.

"You have no choice Kento just don't let him see you or sense your power reading and take out the powerful enemy in the area" Hope said.

"Fine!" Kento growled.

"It's okay Kento as long as you don't have to see him you'll be fine" Kabra said.

"You don't know what I want to do to that bastard for what he did!" Kento growled.

"Oh yeah that's the other thing Raditz power level seems to have increased more than it should have" Hope said.

"How can that be?" Froze asked.

"My readings show that his new burst in power in coming from this green crystal on his chest I have no doubt that the Time Breakers plan to make Raditz win this fight then take his blood later" Hope said.

"A green crystal that can make you stronger?" Serena said.

"I'm still researching on that but for now once you take out the powerful enemy you have to help Piccolo and Goku defeat Raditz" Hope said.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Kento growled.

"Where the hell are we?" Froze asked.

"Well judging by the weird bird things and people making hay stack I'd say were on a farm" Serena said.

"Where is this powerful enemy at Hope?" Tsumuri asked.

"North from you Raditz should be landing soon so take care of the enemy and follow him" Hope said.

"Right" Kento said as they all took to the sky for north.

Flying through the air the heroes heard a humming sound as they saw a Saiyan space pod come from space and crash.

"We better hurry!" Kento said.

IIIIII

"What is this?" Raditz said after his encounter with the farmer and read his scouter, "six high power levels then closet one is over there" he said locking on Piccolo location, "it must be him!"

IIIIII

"Daddy!" they heard Gohan cry as they looked down to the forest below.

"Hey that was a kid" Kento said.

"Let's head down and see what the problem is" Serena said as they all flew down.

Upon entering the forest they spotted little Goahn.

"Hey that's Gohan" Froze said.

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Serena said.

"Wait come back Mr. Butterfly!" Gohan said chasing after the butterfly.

"Well I see no Time Breakers around so we better keep an eye on him" Kento said as they followed Gohan then they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Gohan said as a saber tooth tiger jumped out of the bushes "nice kitty, oh I know play dead!"

"Wait doesn't that work on bears?" Tsumuri asked as the cat licked Gohan then took his hat.

"My hat is gone!" Gohan said as he began to cry, "no my daddy gave me that hat!"

They then watched as Gohan chased the cat threw the forest as he cried as Gohan accidently ran off a cliff.

"Ahhh! Gohan!" Kento yelled as they all ran to the cliff to see Gohan tail saved him and he was hanging upside down on a branch and hit the ground.

"Mommy daddy!" Gohan said as he walked along a creek.

"Well I'm not either of them but I am family" Kento said hopping down on a stone.

"Who are you? My mommy says I shouldn't talk to strangers" Gohan said.

"And she right you shouldn't but I could have sworn you dad must have mention your good ole cousin Kento" he said showing off his tail.

"Your Kento?" Gohan said.

"Yep and these are my friends, Serena, Tsumuri, Froze and Kabra" he said.

"Okay that's enough with the tears you can't cry about every little thing Gohan" Kento said wiping away Gohan tears as Gohan spotted a bird.

"Oh hello there you're a pretty bird" Gohan said walking onto a log where the bird was at.

"Gohan be careful that doesn't look safe" Serena said.

"I will" Gohan said.

"Where is Goku?" Froze said.

"He's got to be close by" Kabra said.

The sound of the log tipping over and Gohan falling into the water got their attention as they saw Gohan going down the river.

"Ahhhh! Gohan!" Kento said.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

"Hold oh Gohan!" Serena said as they ran alongside the river.

"I'm coming kid!" Kento yelled diving into the river and grabbed ahold of Gohan and tried to keep him above the water as he tried to grab hold of the log, "just hold onto me!"

"Hold on guys!" Serena said.

"Hey there's Goku!" Froze said as they saw him ridding the Nimbus.

"Gohan!"

"It's daddy!" Gohan said.

"A little help Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Hold on boys I'll be right there!" Goku said.

"Take your time!" Kento yelled.

Goku then flew in as he tried to grab Kento hand as Kento tried to reach for his while holding onto Gohan.

"Goku look out!" Serena yelled as they saw a narrow cave opening ahead as Goku had to fly up.

"Daddy!"

"Hold on!" Goku yelled.

"Gohan don't let go!" Kento said as they saw they were heading towards a waterfall as they both fell off.

"Gohan Kento!" Goku yelled looking around at the bottom.

"Goku up here!" Kento yelled as Goku heard Gohan cries and saw them on a branch above the waterfall.

"Are they okay?" Serena asked as she and the others floated down.

"Help! I'm stuck I can't get down!" Goku cried holding onto the branch as Kento hung upside down by his tail.

"Hey Goku" he said as Goku floated in front of them oh his Nimbus cloud as Gohan ran into his arm crying.

"You are not going to believe what he just did" Kento said floating in front of Goku cloud.

"How did you get all the way up here?" Goku asked.

"I have no idea how he did it either" Kento said.

"Wow that's strange" Goku said.

"Tell me about it" Kento said.

"Daddy I lost my hat" Gohan said as Goku put on his head.

"What? Silly it's on your head now let's go get you cleaned up then you can come with me to meet all my friends at Master Roshi" Goku said.

"I bet they will be surprised to see we haven't changed at all" Froze said.

"Well since I remember most of the things that took place in that other world they should all know by now too" Goku said.

"Good point, saves us the trouble of explaining it" Kento said.

IIIIIII

Soon after cleaning up Gohan Goku and Gohan road on the Nimbus cloud with Kento and the other flying by their sides over the ocean till they saw the island.

"Here we are Gohan!" Goku said as he hopped off the cloud carrying Gohan as the other landed.

"Hey is anyone home?" Goku said.

"Yeah where is everyone" Kento said.

"Goku!" Bulma said opening the door as all their eyes dropped on the kid in Goku arms.

"Hi!" Goku said.

"Long time no see!" Serena said.

"Hey who the kid?" Bulma asked.

"You trying to earn some extra cash babysitting or something?" Krillin asked.

"He's my son" Goku said as shock hit everyone but those who already knew.

"Your son!" Roshi yelled.

"Yes his son as in his biological son his wife gave birth to" Kento said.

"Pretty wild huh?" Goku said.

"Not really I think they're upset that you beat them at having kids" Serena said.

"Oh Goku he's adorable!" Bulma said.

"That's what I said!" Serena said.

"Gohan say hi" Goku said.

"Hello everyone" Gohan said bowing.

"Oh hello" Bulma said as the other returned the bow out of politeness.

"This is Gohan" Goku said.

"Gohan? I see you named him after your grandfather did ya?" Roshi said.

"Uh huh" Goku said.

"The name fits him perfectly" Froze said.

"Well that's wonderful he's a fine looking boy I'm sure your grandpa would be very proud" Roshi said.

"Hey Gohan how old are you?" Bulma asked.

"Um four and a half" Gohan said holding up four fingers.

"Are you going to grow up to be a braze fighter like your dad?" Bulma asked.

'Yes' Team Hero thought.

"Well Chichi doesn't let him train" Goku said.

"What!" Kento said.

"No martial arts huh? So what do you want to be when you grow up Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"An orthopedist" Gohan said.

"Wow an orthopedist huh" Bulma said.

"Something tell me Chichi behind that word I don't even think Gohan even knows what that word means" Kabra said.

"Hmmm a tail" Bulma said noticing Gohan tail.

"Yeah he was born with it just like me" Goku said as Gohan petted Turtle.

"Oh man! Goku has anything strange ever happen to Gohan at night?" Bulma asked.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Kento said.

"She means has Gohan ever looked at the moon at night when it's full?" Roshi asked.

"I don't think so, no we all go to bed pretty early why?" Goku said.

"Oh no reason! No particular reason at all!" Roshi said.

"He knows about the Great Ape thing already Roshi and I'm sure Goku makes sure that Gohan doesn't ever transform" Kento said.

"Well he sure seems a lot different than when you were a kid Goku" Krillin said as they saw Goku hid from the waves behind Turtle.

"I know Chichi can be a little over protective when it comes to Gohan she makes him study all the time and says martial arts is a waste of energy" Goku said.

"Oh yeah then what does that make us then?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah! Let me have a few words with her I'll make her change her mind!" Serena said.

"Settle down kids you can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing it would be all too easy then" Roshi said.

"I say Chichi may have gone crazy with the whole entering motherhood thing" Tsumuri said as they saw a turtle cover Gohan in foam as they laughed.

"Careful Gohan he might pinch ya that crab a mighty sore loser" Roshi said as Gohan ran back over to Goku.

"Oh how neat that's a real dragon ball on your hat isn't it?" Bulma said.

"Yep the four-star ball it took me a while to find it but I wanted Gohan to have it since it used to belong to my grandfather I've been collecting dragon balls for fun I got the three-star ball and the six-star ball too they're at home" Goku said.

"Wow, you know it's wild to think of all the crazy adventures we used to have trying to find those things" Bulma said.

"Yeah really, so Goku what are you going to wish for when you get all seven?" Krillin said skipping a rock on the ocean.

"I don't know Krillin that's a good question come to think of it I really don't want anything" Goku said throwing his own rock that zoomed across the ocean.

"Your still one bad dude Goku" Krillin said.

Goku and the others with good senses then sensed Raditz closing in to their location as Kento growled.

"What is it guys?" Bulma asked.

"There's something bad heading straight for us!" Goku said.

"It's him!" Kento growled as his tail fur flared.

"What are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"I'm positive I've never felt a power like this before" Goku said.

"Yeah I feel it now too" Krillin said.

"Look there!" Goku said as they saw the figure in the sky.

"Yes I see it Goku" Roshi said.

"Who is that?" Goku asked.

"It's not Piccolo is it?" Krillin asked.

"Worse it's my father" Kento said as shock hit the others.

"Your father!" Bulma said.

"He's nothing but an evil man! By now you all know my friends and I are not from your timeline but where I'm from that man is Nero and mine father" Kento said.

Raditz then landed as the other went into a defense stance as Kento growled louder.

"So we meet again at last you've grown up I recognize you though Kakarot" Raditz said.

"Kakarot?"

'That's the name father calls me' Goku thought.

"That's right that's your name" Raditz said.

"Your other name Goku" Kento whispered.

"My what have we here your power level far exceeds my brother and what have we here a tail? Oh two tails tell me who are you two and what are you doing on this planet?" Raditz asked Serena and Kento.

"Like we tell you" Serena said.

"Kakarot what the hell have you been doing here all these years your mission was to terminate all life on this planet why haven't you carried it out?" Raditz said.

"He doesn't have to answer to you!" Kento growled.

"Listen mister I don't know who you are but you obviously got the wrong guy, shoo shoo I think you been dipping in the eggnog allow me to escort you off this island" Krillin said.

"Krillin watch out!" Goku yelled as Raditz tail smacked Krillin across the face and sent him crashing into the side of Roshi house.

"A tail!" Goku said.

"The proof he's one of us" Kento said.

"That's good I wonder how long it would take you to recognize me" he said.

"Bulma take Gohan" Serena said handing the kid to Bulma.

"Who are you?" Goku said.

"Kakarot you mean to tell me you have no idea who I am?" Raditz said.

"Here on this planet my name Goku!"

"What happened to you?" Raditz said.

"Daddy" Gohan said grabbing onto Goku leg.

"Gohan get back" Goku said.

"Kakarot tell me have you ever suffered a serious injury to the head when you were young?" Raditz asked.

"What?"

"When you were a kid did you ever hit your head? Did you hear me!" Raditz yelled as Bulma took Gohan.

"Yeah I don't remember it very well but your right I did hit my head when I was a child I still have a scar where it happened" Goku said.

"You damn fool you forgot" Raditz said.

"I forgot what? Tell me!" Goku said.

"Goku there something your grandfather once told me that I think you should know long ago you Grandpa Gohan was walking through the woods when he came upon a crater that looked like it had been recently made in the ground when he went to examine it more closely he found what looked to be some kind of spaceship and next to it there you were lying in a little round pod Gohan tried to take care of you but you were wild down right uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby you wanted nothing to do with Gohan kindness then one day there was a terrible accident you fell into a deep ravine and badly injured your head your grandfather feared that he had lost you but somehow miraculously you survived yes any other child would have died but you recovered and from that day on you became a happy loving boy" Roshi said.

"I'm from outer space? Kento you knew!"

"What did you want me to tell you Goku! I couldn't let you know I'm sorry I had to keep it from you but it had to wait till this very day for you to learn the truth about our kind!" Kento said.

"Well that would explain a lot so you think Goku has some connection with this guy?" Bulma asked.

"I wish I knew" Roshi said.

"I do, think about it if Nero and I are Goku nephews and I said that man right there is out father then what does he make to you Goku?" Kento said.

"What! Father! Well it would seem I do have a son after all, tell me the brother you claim to have is he your older or younger brother?" Raditz asked.

"He's my older brother and he's the one who raised me to be nothing like you!" Kento growled.

"Tell us who you are" Goku said.

"Well I wasn't expecting to give a history lesson when I came here today but alright I tell you after all you will be working for me for now on I do like my subordinates to be well informed" Raditz said wrapping his tail around his waist as they heard wood moving and saw Krillin get out of the hole in the house rubbing his head.

"Hey Krillin you alright?" Goku asked.

"Yeah be careful Goku this guy not normal" Krillin said.

"Believe me I know I can sense that the minute he landed even now standing here talking to him like this something about him turns my stomach!" Goku said.

"The feeling mutual!" Kento growled.

"Such harsh words careful your more like me then you realize especially you my son" Raditz said.

"I am nothing like you!" Kento growled.

"You were born on the Planet Vegeta you are a space fighter a Saiyan warrior just like me" he said.

"He's right were called Saiyan" Kento said.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Raditz your big brother and that brat father" he said.

"Say that to my face I dare you!" Kento growled as Tsumuri and Froze held him back.

"Goku has a brother!" Krillin said.

"Goku he looks like you and Kento" Bulma said.

"Why should I believe you!" Goku said.

"Yeah what the hell is Goku doing on earth if he's from another planet?" Krillin asked.

"That's simple we sent him here Kakarot was given pacific orders to clear this world of its inhabitants a mission which he has failed miserably, you see we Saiyans are like Planet brokers we scour space for planets that will bring a high price in the galactic market once we find them we send our warriors there to purge them of any life and make them ready for sale it's a very very profitable business and we take great pride in being efficient in our work for example if we find a planet with strong inhabitants we send a team of our adult fighters to wipe them out but for planets full of weaklings like this one of our babies are generally sufficient to carry out the order" Raditz said.

"Goku was to destroy all life on this planet when he came here as a baby but that hit to the head as a baby made him forget about both his mission and his Saiyan past so he grew up believing he was a human" Kento said.

"If what you say is true you Saiyans are just an abomination! Your space pirates that what you are!" Krillin said.

"How could you send little babies off into space all alone?" Bulma said.

"Trust me they are more than capable of looking after themselves, well most of them! Kakarot you're a disgrace! You could have easily whipped out every little thing on this planet by yourself if you hadn't forgotten your order it would have only taken you a year or two at the most especially considering this planet has a nice big moon" Raditz said.

"Yeah let me guess I was probably opposed to blow that up to" Goku said.

"You fool! You know as well as I do that's the key to unlocking your true potential! I'm sure at least once in your life you looked at the full moon!" Raditz said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Goku said.

"What? What! What the hell happened to your tail Kakarot!"

"My tail? Why?" Goku asked.

"Answer me! Now!" Raditz yelled.

"It was removed permanently a long time ago" Goku said.

"Do you have any idea what you've done your true power is gone now without your tail you lost your ability to transform at the full moon now I know how you can be beyond good terms with these weakling"

"Why I ought!" Kento growled.

"Listen! This is my home and these are my friends so I doesn't matter what you say I am and you sure don't act like any brother I'd want to have" Goku said.

"Isn't that the truth" Kento said.

"My name is Goku and I live here so leave us alone!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah just go!" Bulma yelled.

"Even if you are brothers that doesn't mean Goku has to destroy peaceful planets like you do you creep!" Roshi yelled.

"Right! Goku even saved this planet once mister! So go away!" Krillin yelled.

"So baby brother wants to be left alone well that's a pity that's not going to happen no at this point I'd say your far too valuable to us for that including my son and that little girl" Raditz said as Kento growled, "you see three years ago our home planet Vegeta was meet with an unfortunate accident when a huge comet slammed into its surface"

'That's not right it blew us when Goku was first sent here that means he doesn't know the truth' Kento thought.

"The planet was vaporized and the Saiyan race destroyed there's not too many of us left now brother in fact as far as we can tell there are only six including you my son and that girl, we were the only Saiyans away from home when the planet exploded like you the rest of us had been sent off to perform a few hostile takeovers and we found another world we'd like to conquer it should bring in a very high price but unfortunately the job a little too big for the three of us to handle we were almost afraid we would have to pass it up until I remembered you Kakarot you're not as powerful as I'd like to hope but still with your help we might manage nicely and with my own son this job will be easy, what do you think aren't you excited? You should be I have come to take you back into the fold and with that girl we can repopulate are numbers in no time"

"What!" Serena yelled.

"I've heard enough! I'd die before I'd join a gang of pirates like you!" Goku yelled.

"And you can damn well forget about repopulating with Serena she mine!" Kento growled.

"Interesting, hmmm?" he said spotting Gohan, "I have been meaning to ask you Kakarot I couldn't help but notice that your son has a tail"

"Leave him out of this!"

"I'll decide that! If you won't join us I guess I will settle with taking the boy in your place"

"We'll see!" Goku yelled.

"I see the fire in your eyes brother you should come with us it's in your blood you love to fight, now" Raditz said approaching them.

"I'm right here with you Goku!" Krillin said.

"Just stay close to Gohan" Goku said.

"Watch out!" Kento yelled as Raditz deliver as blow to Goku gut with his knee and sent him hitting the sand.

"Goku!" Kento yelled.

"Are you okay!" Roshi said.

"Gohan no!" Bulma yelled as Raditz grabbed the boy before he could run to his dad.

"Hey!" Gohan said as he began to cry.

"Let him go!" Kento yelled.

"Like I said I'm taking your son if you ever want to see him alive again I suggest you listen closely, now then I will give you one day to think about my offer although let's be realistic Kakarot I'm not giving you a choice so when you decide to join us and you will there's something I want you to do prove to me that you mean it you can start by eliminating one hundred of these pathetic earthlings just stack them on this beach when you are done I'll be back here tomorrow for a headcount" Raditz said.

"So bastard!" Kento yelled.

"So what do you say Kakarot? I do hope you will come through for me on this one after all he is my nephew it would be a shame if I had to hurt him" Raditz said.

"Daddy I'm scared!" Gohan cried.

"Let him go!" Serena yelled.

"Same goes for you two one hundred bodies for each of you as well" Raditz said.

"Put me down!" Gohan cried.

"What the matter? None of you have answered me let's try again if you want this brat back I want you three to eliminate three hundred earthlings by this time tomorrow do you understand?" Raditz said.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" Kento yelled as Raditz laughed.

"That's good do this little job for me and you three can join us but fail I will see to it that your son suffers the most unpleasant end"

"You coward! Hiding behind a kid!" Krillin yelled.

"Yeah that's right!" Bulma yelled.

"That's right! You sicko! Besides it won't do you any good those three aren't capable of killing anyone!" Roshi yelled.

"Quite old man Kakarot and my son are Saiyans I'd think you be very surprise at what they're capable of doing" Raditz said.

"No I think you fail to realize what they can really do!" Kabra said.

"Of course it will make no difference either way every living thing on this planet will be eliminated soon after we finish our current job I've decided the earth will be our next target" Raditz said.

"You what!" Roshi yelled.

"Even without them three Saiyans should be more than enough for the job we could conquer this puny planet in our sleep so you see brother whether the three of you kill three hundred earthlings or not the end result is the same" he said.

"Leave Gohan out of this!" Goku said.

"I wish I could Kakarot but you understand I need to give you a little extra incentive to do what I ask" he said.

"Please let him go" Goku said.

"Just look at how pathetic you are please brother show some pride you have until tomorrow try to enjoy it" he said floating in the air.

"No Gohan!" Kento yelled.

"No stop!" Goku yelled.

"Put me down! Put me down! Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"I'm expecting great things from you three don't let me down!" Raditz said flying off.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he yelled out into the air slamming his fists into the water.

"Kento I hate your dad! I can see why your brother and you hate him so much!" Froze said.

"Don't you dare call that bastard my father!" Kento yelled.

"We have to do something" Tsumuri said.

"Goku we'll get him back" Kento said rubbing his uncle back.

"Goku are you alright?" Bulma asked.

"I'm sorry there was nothing that we could do Goku" Roshi said.

"Nimbus!" Goku yelled.

"No Goku you can't!" Roshi said as they tried to keep him from getting up.

"You'll be killed!" Bulma said.

"Do you really think you can beat him if you go after him right now!" Krillin said.

"I've got to try!" Goku said.

"We need to use our heads he's stronger than you Goku were going to have to outsmart him" Roshi said.

"Set him down by the house" Kabra said.

"Easy, easy that's it there" Bulma said as she and Krillin help sit Goku on the porch.

"I hope Gohan alright" Goku said.

"Don't worry if he wanted to hurt Gohan he would have done it it's you Kento and Serena he's really interested in" Bulma said.

"The guy a beast and he stunk" Krillin said.

"Yeah I noticed that" Bulma said.

"Me too" Roshi said.

"Well our people are stuck in those space pods for a long time so there are no time for showers" Kento said.

"I've got it!" Goku said.

"What is it?" Tsumuri said.

"His tail that's his weakness remember when someone grabbed my tail it hurt I couldn't move" Goku said.

"Yes that could work!" Roshi said.

"What! That's crazy he's not going to let you waltz up and grab his tail" Krillin said.

"I know which is why I'll need some help" Goku said.

"I'm in!" Kento said.

"But you two may not be enough" Tsumuri said.

"Wait a minute you guys don't mean uh" Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin and I are ready! We'll put that space pirate out of business won't we!" Roshi said.

"Well if there's four of us I guess it's possible, possible but not likely" Krillin said.

"Coward" Tsumuri said.

"Hey wait a second if anything should happen to me you'd wish me back with the dragon balls right?" Krillin said.

"You can count on me! I'll do it!" Bulma said.

"Wait you guys it's no use I'm sorry Krillin but you already been brought back to life with the dragon balls once before so has Master Roshi so that's it if either of you die again this time it's for keeps the dragon won't grant the same wish more than once" Goku said.

"Well that sucks" Kabra said.

"I know it's risky" Goku said.

"Wow that's a bummer" Krillin said.

"Yeah you guys should just stay here" Goku said.

"And let you fight alone!" Roshi yelled.

"Yeah that be suicide! You think we're just going to sit here while you go off and get killed!" Krillin said.

"He won't be alone! He's got us!" Kento said pointing to him and his team.

"Hold on I think I got a way out of this mess all we have to do is gather the dragon balls then we can ask the dragon to save the planet that should work" Bulma said.

"Yeah why not?" Krillin said.

"Krillin we can't gather all those balls in one day" Roshi said.

"Oh yeah that's right" Krillin said.

"Well I say we go right now and attack him head on that's the one thing he'd never expect it might give us an edge we need everything we can get" Goku said.

"But how are we going to find him?" Roshi asked.

"I don't know I haven't figured that part out yet" Goku said.

"Wait I know! Gohan had a dragon ball on his hat did he? We can use the dragon radar" Bulma said pulling the radar out as it showed the seven blink lights and the fast moving one, "there you see? That's them there man that's fast"

"Thanks Bulma" Goku said.

"Sure don't mention it" Bulma said as they saw the dragon ball stop moving.

"Look it stopped" Serena said.

"Well at least they're not in outer space somewhere" Bulma said.

"Alright then I'm going after him what do you say guys you ready?" Goku said.

"Yeah you never know we might just beat that idiot! I'm in! Let's go" Krillin said.

"Well whatever happens you two should know that you're the best two pupils I've ever had" Roshi said.

"Ready when you are!" Kento said.

"You will never succeed your too weak" Piccolo said as they saw him above the house.

"Oh great what else could go wrong today?" Krillin said.

"Tsumuri how your brother?" Piccolo asked as Tsumuri eyes widen.

'He remembers!' he thoughts

"He's fine dad" Tsumuri said.

"Dad!" Bulma Goku Roshi and Krillin yelled.

"What do you want?" Kento asked.

"I suppose you can make me angry but I wouldn't advise it" Piccolo said landing away from them.

"So what do you want Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yes, why are you here, this is my island and I'm sure you're not here to say hi to your son!" Roshi said.

"I've been keeping an eye on your last visitor I followed him here" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah what do you know about him?" Goku said.

"I know this much the only chance we have of winning is if I go with you" Piccolo said.

"Say what?" Froze said.

"I know were enemies but hear me out you've seen how powerful he is which means you know as well as I do neither of us has the strength to stand up against him alone especially with that strange crystal on his chest we be dead before he fight started, however if we team up there's a slight possibility we can overpower him it's the only way agreed?"

"I don't know why should I trust you? How do I know you won't turn on me?" Goku said.

"The truth is you don't I won't lie to you my reasons for doing this is purely selfish I could care less what could happen to your son but I won't let this guy take over the earth I plan to do it myself" Piccolo said.

"Glad to see you haven't changed father" Tsumuri said sarcastically.

"Quite boy, if we team up with your nephew and my son as much as the idea sickens me I'm willing to put our differences aside as far as I'm concerned this truce is only temporary the next time we meet it will be as enemies same as always" Piccolo said.

"And when that time comes I promise I will do everything in my power to stop you from taking over the world but until then it looks like we're a team you got a deal" Goku said.

"Alright then let's consider it done if you can stand to work with me then I suppose I can bare working with you but don't forget when this is over our alliance is terminated" Piccolo said.

"Unbelievable!" Krillin said.

"My father can be expected to do surprising things" Tsumuri said.

"Guys there's another powerful enemy in the area more than likely an agent of the Time Breakers so my team can handle that enemy while I assist you guys because that crystal boost Raditz power beyond what you would have been able to handle with just the two of you so my help with increase our chance of winning" Kento said.

"Bulma were going to need to burrow your dragon radar" Goku said.

"Huh oh right Goku" Bulma said tossing it to him as he hopped on his cloud.

"Hey Piccolo think you'll be able to keep up with the Flying Nimbus?" Goku said.

"Yeah right are you kidding I'll be embarrassed if you can keep up with me on that silly little toy" Piccolo said.

"Your just jealous because you don't have a cloud of your own your heart not pure enough" Kento said.

"As if!" Piccolo said as Team Hero began to float off the ground.

"Let's go!" Goku said as they all took off towards the direction of the four-star ball and where Raditz and Gohan are.

IIIIII

"That bully! I hate him!" Gohan said hiding behind the truck next to the crater where Raditz pod in.

'Gohan don't be afraid' Bardock said.

"What?"

'Listen Gohan I know you're afraid but you're not alone right now, that man won't hurt you I promise you that but know that your dad coming right now' Bardock said as Raditz began to lift the truck.

'You're the only one who can hear me Gohan and I can hear your thoughts so don't let Raditz know your talking to me'

"Oh yeah well my dad can lift that to you know!" Gohan said as Raditz made the truck explode as Gohan began to cry.

"Shut up! Stop crying!" Raditz yelled.

'Gohan please you need to calm down' Bardock said.

"I don't know why you're so mean! I didn't do anything to you!" Gohan cried.

"Quite fool be strong you are one of the Saiyans too" Raditz said picking up the crying Gohan by the back of his shirt.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Gohan cried as Raditz threw Gohan in the pod and closed it.

"There you can come out when you quite down, ah that's much better" Raditz said jumping away from the ship.

"Mr. Voice I'm scared!" Gohan cried.

'I know you are Gohan but you have to be brave too' Bardock said.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

'I'm your Grandpa Bardock I guided your father when he was a child and now I will guide you, right now you need to be brave Gohan, calm down wipe those tears and wait because I know your father will come' Bardock said.

"Finally maybe I can round up something to eat" Raditz said as his scouter went off, "a power level of 710? This said it's within fifty meters from here but where? What! Kakarot kid! Impossible! But there's no...but that's what my scouter indicating there's no way a boy can have such a high power level, piece of junk it's broken hmph faulty piece of equipment gave me a bit of a scared"

IIIIIII

"Were getting close we should land soon so we can sneak up on him" Goku said.

"Forget it it's no good" Piccolo said.

"What? But we'll have a much better chance at winning if we surprise him" Goku said.

"He's wearing a device that can detect our power levels he can track our exact location" Piccolo said.

"It's called a Scouter and Piccolo right" Kento said.

"What you're saying he already know were on the way?" Goku said.

"I'm saying it's very likely" Piccolo said.

"Alright then I guess that only leaves us one choice attack him head on!" Goku said.

"I like that idea!" Kento said.

IIIIIII

"Next time I'll cook the meat" Raditz said tossing a bone of his previous meal as he took a bite of his fruit as his Scouter went off again, "this thing still going haywire and I didn't even bring the manual still 710, piece of junk!" he said as it went off again, "what! A power level of 650? No there's two and five weak ones one 320 and the other 330 the others a below two hundred Kakarot has a power level of 330 but Kakarot wouldn't be coming here he can't beat me and he knows it besides he has no idea where I am, that's it this thing driving me crazy" he said shutting it off, "I need to take it easy" he said as it went off again and he spun around to see the heroes in the sky, "what the hell! Kakarot is here!"

'But if my Scouter not broken, no! This can't be accurate! It's imposable for a child that small to have a power level of 710! I'm sure of it!' he thought.

Goku and the others then flew down and landed on the ground as they stood away from Radiate.

"Well well well looks who decided to drop in its little brother and my brat and he's brought the two green men with him I was wonder who that second insignificant blimp on my scouter might be I confess I didn't expect it to be you what a pleasant surprise I have to hand it to you brother I didn't think I'd have to see you till tomorrow you are a little more resourceful then I thought and more foolish as well"

"We'll see about that!" Goku said.

"Fair enough so what brings you here Kakarot? Do tell? Have the three of you already eliminated three hundred earthlings?" Raditz asked.

"I'm here to get my son back! Where is he!" Goku said.

"I was afraid you say that you are testing my patience's Kakarot I've been more than generous with you so far and for the last time I strongly recommend you join us" Raditz said.

"I don't care what you recommend! The answer is still no!" Goku yelled.

"You should listen to your big brother" Raditz said.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have a brother!" Goku yelled.

"Alright then you can have it your way Kakarot I didn't come here to kill you but it would seem you left me no choice it's too bad little brother I think you would have found the life of a Saiyan quite invigorating! What your answer son?"

"I am not your son and neither is Nero! As far as I'm concerned your dead to me! Just like you will be in a few minute!" Kento yelled.

"Alright then I've heard enough talk you know why we're here so let's get on with it" Piccolo said throwing on his cape and turban.

"Huh? Piccolo I didn't know you trained with weighted clothing too?" Goku said.

"What? Thought you were the only, oh yeah I feel much lighter now" Piccolo said as Team Hero spotted an Android that looked like Eighter but more machine and kind of scary looking flying towards the scene in the sky.

"Android 8000? We got him good luck guys" Tsumuri said as the others left to handle the machine.

"We better follow Goku" Kento said as they began throwing off their weighted clothes.

"There's thirty pounds and there's fifty and another fifty and two live fivers "Goku said taking off his weighted shirt, boots and sweat bands.

"One forty pound cape, two seventy-five pound each boots, and one forty pound long sleeved shirt! Oh man that feels goods" Kento said rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I'd say that do it guys unless you can think of something else" Goku said.

"What am I your tailor?" Piccolo said.

Raditz then tossed the fruit he was eating as he began to laugh "do you three really think that's going to make a difference? Fool! Who do you think I am? A few weights aren't going to effect the outcome of this fight I'm still ten times stronger than you are" Raditz said.

"What did you say!" Kento growled.

"That may be true but strength isn't the only thing that matters! Not when you can outsmart your opponent" Goku said.

"You really don't have a clue do you brother? You know what I think I've decided I don't want you to join us anymore a fool like you would only slow us down! You're a disgrace to us Saiyans Prepare to die!"

"We'll see who dies!" Kento growled as Raditz came at them slammed his elbows into Goku and Piccolo sides but Kento blocked Raditz knee as they all jumped away from him.

'Odd this scouter must be broken that brat power level just went to 900 hundred when he blocked my attack and now It's back at 440 maybe he isn't a waste of DNA after all maybe he will be useful to me' Raditz thought.

"Tell me child what is your name" Raditz asked.

"My name Kento!"

"Kento a proud Saiyan name tell me how were you able to detect my attack?" he asked.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think!" Kento said.

"Good this should make this all the more enjoyable! Oh yes let's see how much pain you can really stand!"

"Want to bet!" Kento growled.

"So are you still trying to outsmart me? Well think about this while you're at it your situation even more hopeless than you realize if you think I'm strong now wait until I catch my stride truth is I'm just getting warmed up" he said.

"Is that so? Well then once I get rid of that stupid gem we should be more than enough to beat you!" Kento said.

"I'll tell you what seeing that your power levels are more less equal why don't we make a little game out of this? We'll call it which one of you can last against me the longest the rules are simple I cause you three a great deal of pain and you rive around in agony, loser is the first to beg for mercy" Raditz said.

"We'll see who be begging for mercy very soon!" Kento said.

"That's it I don't care how strong he is I'm not going to stand here and listen to this I would prefer to die!" Piccolo said.

"For once I agree" Kento said as Raditz laughed.

"Don't you worry about it green man we'll get to that in due time" Raditz said as Kento gave him the finger.

"Hey don't get ahead of yourself you haven't beaten us yet" Goku said.

"Trust me Kakarot I know an easy win when I see it I am a Saiyan it's what I do" Raditz said.

"Come on Goku lets finish this guy we'll charge him together so Kento can smash that crystal" Piccolo said.

"Wait not yet not until he tells us what he's done with Gohan, now where is he? Where have you hidden him?" Goku said.

"Right your little son you think you're going to save him who getting ahead of themselves now?" Raditz said.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you! Where is my son!" Goku yelled.

"Spare me the fatherly dramatics you can have a last look at him if you want he's locked inside my space pod behind you" Raditz said as they all turned their heads to the crater behind them.

Goku and Kento ran to the edge to see behind the re screen the crying Gohan.

"Hold on Gohan we'll get you out soon!" Kento said as Goku floated in the air.

"Daddy help! Please daddy get me out!" Gohan cried.

'Whoa! His power level is rising higher than any kid his age should, wait a minute another kai presences around him but wait then that means!' Kento thought looking to Goku to see Bardock kai presences wasn't with him.

"Be strong Gohan I'll be down to get you in a minute just hold on!" Goku said.

"Ha! You'll be down alright but you won't be helping anybody you should say your goodbyes though you won't get another chance!" Raditz said.

"No! I won't lose!" Goku said landing across from Piccolo and went into battle stance.

"Alright let's do this!" Piccolo said going into his own.

"With pleasure!" Kento said going into his own.

Goku and Piccolo then charged at Raditz and threw attacks that he dodged as they tried to get him from behind and Raditz kicked them both in the face as they both landed and charged back at Raditz as he jumped over them into the air as they jumped after him.

Raditz then fired two kai blasts nearly hitting them both with the kai blasts at it went flying past them and caused two explosions in two different locations as they both landed to see him gone.

"Where did he go!" Goku yelled.

"Right here!" Raditz said from behind him and kicked Goku to the ground.

"What the matter with you two? You can at least try to make better sports then this you don't want me to get bored do you?" Raditz said.

"Forget about me!" Kento yelled.

"What!" Raditz said turning around as Kento slammed his knee into Raditz chest shattering the crystal and cutting his power back to what it originally was.

"There they should have a fair chance now" Kento said with a smirk.

"You little brat you'll pay for that!" Raditz growled.

"Oh I'm so scared" Kento said sarcastically as he jumped over to Goku and began to help him up.

"You get the crystal?" Goku asked.

"Yep he should be easier for us to beat now I could kill him easily on my own you both know that but it's your jobs to do it not mine" Kento said.

"Piccolo are you alright?" Goku asked as they saw Piccolo arm had been blown off and was dripping blood on the ground.

"Don't worry about it it's not as bad as it looks I'm not out of this fight yet" Piccolo said as Raditz burst out laughing.

"Oh excuse me has anyone seen my arm! You can't miss it it's green!" he laughed.

"Man you two don't have any idea how hard it is for me to hold myself back from killing him!" Kento growled.

"Come on now surely that pathetic excuse of an attack wasn't the best you can do?" Raditz said.

"Okay Goku if you have any new techniques you been waiting to use now is the time" Piccolo said.

"Sorry I wish I did" Goku said.

"Ha you slacker while you been taking it easy I been developing a new attack" Piccolo said.

"Fools! Haven't you figured it out yet? All of your planning is futile whisper all you want but your still going to die" Raditz said.

"So do you think this attack of yours can do some damage Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yes" Piccolo said.

"And you can do it with only one arm?" Goku said.

"Yeah that's no problem the problem is it takes me awhile to gather the energy for it so you two will have to last against him alone for five minutes it's your decision " Piccolo said.

"Alright if you're sure it will work we'll hold him off" Goku said.

"Well the truth is it's untested I've never tried it against an opponent" Piccolo said.

"Are you kidding me Piccolo! Ugh fine but it better hurt the bastard!" Kento said.

"I was hoping to save it for a special occasion it was the attack I was planning to defeat you" Piccolo said.

"I see and now you're using it to help me you must be terribly disappointed" Goku said.

"No this will be a good test and if it works I'll be using it on you next" Piccolo said as Goku laughed

"Figures" Goku said.

"You know that wasn't intended to be funny" Piccolo said.

"I guess I'll be sure to watch out the next time we meet but for now wish us luck" Goku said.

"Alright do your best guys" Piccolo said.

"Let's go!" Kento said as he and Goku charged at Raditz.

Goku then came at Raditz with attacks Raditz dodged then when Raditz began beating on Goku Kento jumped in with a punch across Raditz face and used a series of kicks to his chest and gut.

Kento then dodged Raditz attack as Raditz sent Goku flying with one strike as Goku landed and jumped into the air.

"He's persistent" Raditz said.

"What can I say we Saiyan as stubborn!" Kento said kicking Raditz across the face as Goku went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me!"

"Impossible! His power level is sky rocketing!" Raditz said.

"See how far mine goes then! Victory!" Kento said forming a kai ball as Raditz saw Kento power level rising fast.

"900! 950!"

"Ha-Me!"

"But how! They know how to concentrate their energy into one spot!"

"You'd be surprise at what we can do!" Kento said making his kai ball bigger.

"What?" Raditz said looking at Piccolo, "his power level gone up as well it's over a thousand! Unbelievable and it's still going up!"

"Ha!"

"Cannon!" Kento yelled as both his and Goku attacks came at Raditz as Kento made Raditz dodge his attack as Goku made his attack come at Raditz.

"Enough of this!" Raditz yelled holding out his hands and took Goku blast and didn't expect it to explode we it hit him and when Kento attack came up from behind and hit him in the back.

When the smoke cleared Kento and Goku saw Raditz standing unharmed, "he canceled them out" Goku said.

"I can see that and I used the same power level kai blast as you" Kento said.

"Piccolo had better hurry" Goku said.

"Brother! Son! I will show you how it's done!" he yelled throwing two blasts at Goku and Kento.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled blocking the attack and saw Goku was hit and falling from the sky, "Goku!"

IIIIII

"Let me out!" Gohan cried.

'Oh no Goku!' Bardock said as Gohan saw his father falling from the sky as he hit the ground as Raditz went from a punch but stopped when the Scouter showed Piccolo attack was going higher.

"Let's see you stop this one!" Piccolo said.

"How foolish! I underestimated these guys! Power level thirteen hundred and thirty I can't block that!" Raditz said.

"That's the point!" Kento said kicking him into Piccolo target range.

"Alright green man let's see what you got!" Raditz yelled.

"It's all yours! Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled firing it at Radiate as the gold light blinded them for a moment as they heard somewhere in the distance an area explode where the other blast hit.

When the light and smoke cleared there was now a large hole in the side of a mountain in the distances and Raditz was still standing.

"He dodged it! He's faster than the speed of light!" Piccolo said.

"No you didn't" Kento said as they saw Piccolo had damaged and broke the shoulder pad and damaged Raditz shoulder.

"My that was an impressive trick look how easily it pierced my armor it's lucky for me your aim needs a little work" Raditz said.

"Dammit! All for nothing!" Piccolo growled.

"Now I have a little trick I had wanted to share with you remember it was the one I was going to show you when we first met" Raditz said.

"Yeah I know!" Piccolo said.

"Do you remember the name?" Raditz said forming a kai ball.

"Piccolo look out!" Kento yelled.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz yelled about to throw the blast but stopped when they all saw Goku had grabbed hold of his tail.

"You were careless I will never forget how much my tail hurt when someone squeezed it!" Goku said squeezing it as Raditz fell over.

"You shouldn't do that!" Raditz growled.

"Or what? He's got your tail 'father' and you failed to properly train it" Kento said.

"Hey Piccolo you think you can manage that attack one more time?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku with pleasure, I see you had a surprise attack after all you sly dog now hold him tight this is the last time I can do this" Piccolo said.

"Oh we'll hold him alright" Kento said pressing his foot down on Raditz back and keeping him down.

"Kakarot please tell me you're not going to go through with this I am your brother!" Raditz said.

"Brother! Don't be ridiculous! You kidnap my son and tried to kill me and to top that all off you abandon Nero and Kento they has to grow up without their father and you try to kill you own son as well and if I remember right you said you were going to exterminate every human on this planet!" Goku said.

"I was bluffing I would have done or said anything for you to join us I swear it" Raditz said.

"Don't listen to him Goku! He'll say anything to get lose!" Piccolo yelled.

"I was never going to kill you or the boy and especially not you my son" Raditz said.

"Don't!" Kento growled.

"Once I was sure I couldn't persuade either of you to join us I was going to leave this planet for good a that's the truth I couldn't never hurt my own flesh and blood I swear, I swear it Kakarot, please Kento give me another chance" Raditz said.

'He nothing like that fake memory from that other world the man I saw there was the dad I always wanted as a kid could this dirt bag really change and become like him?' Kento thought.

"I don't know" Kento said.

"You promise to leave?" Goku asked.

"Yes of course it's over I'll tell the others you don't want to join and please forgive me Kento let me make it up to you" Raditz said.

"No don't! He's trying to trick you don't let him go!" Piccolo yelled

"I will never come back to this planet again I promise!"

"Goku I don't know I can trust him" Kento said removing his foot as Goku grip on Raditz tail loosened.

"No don't!" Piccolo yelled as Raditz smiled and slammed his elbow in Goku face and punch Kento gut sending them flying backwards.

Raditz then stepped on Goku gut as he laughed.

"Son of a bitch!" Kento growled.

"You always been way to trusting Goku!" Piccolo said.

"Dad stop it!" Kento yelled.

"Fool! How could you? You two are rare breeds in deed, just two sentimental dopes your both way too soft to be Saiyan warriors! And you are no son of mine you were just a waste of good DNA" Raditz said.

"No fair!" Goku said.

"Your right Kakarot but I myself am a first class warrior and I won't hesitate to kill my own brother or son if need be, now say goodbye" Raditz said as all hope to save his father shattered for Kento.

"Get off him!" Kento yelled as Raditz slammed his foot down on Goku gut again as Goku yells hit Gohan ears.

"Daddy?"

"Get off him! Leave him alone!" Kento yelled.

"Come on I want to hear you beg! Beg for mercy!" Radiate said still beating on Goku.

"We'll see who begs who!" Kento growled.

"Go head try that little trick of yours again or can't you handle it?" he taunted Piccolo.

"It's no use I need more time!" Piccolo said.

"You got it! He's mine!" Kento growled.

'Gohan you have to stop him!' Bardock yelled.

"Time to die!" Raditz yelled.

"No!" Kento yelled but both Raditz Scouter and Kento senses away Gohan power rising.

"I'm picking up an enormous power level" Raditz said.

'No way' Kento thought looking to Raditz ship and saw it cracking.

"There's nothing there" he said.

"Hey dumbass turn around to your ship!" Kento said as he turned and the ship busted into pieces with Goku jumping out with a feral look in his eyes and growling.

"What!" Raditz yelled.

"Yeah!" Kento said.

Gohan then spun and landed on the ground growling.

"You I don't believe it!" Raditz yelled.

"Well believe it!" Kento said.

"Goku look over by the crater it's your son!" Piccolo said.

"It can't be!" Raditz said removing his foot.

"Gohan daddy can't get up right now I want you to go with Kento and run away from here, run away Gohan, run now" Goku said.

'He unlocked Saiyan Rage and at such a young age his power level keeps going higher' Kento thought.

"Power level 1370! Impossible for a kid and it's still going up!" Raditz yelled as shock hit Piccolo and Goku.

"Goku he's using Saiyan Rage! He's the first to ever use it at such a young age!" Kento said as Gohan glowed red with kai energy.

"Leave my dad alone!" Gohan yelled with the energy exploding wildly as he launched at Raditz and slammed into Raditz chest cracking the armor.

"What the hell!" Raditz yelled getting his footing back so he didn't fall over as Gohan hit the ground.

"G-Gohan?" Goku said.

"Daddy?" Gohan said.

"Gohan go get out of here" Goku said.

"But daddy" Gohan said.

'It seems Gohan doesn't realize what he just did his Saiyan instinct took over that time' Kento thought.

"No one has ever done that! To me!" Raditz growled as he approached them.

"No stay back! Gohan you have to go! Kento take Gohan! Get him far away from here! Kick take him and run now" Goku yelled as Raditz Scouter read Gohan power level.

"What! Hey kid what happened to all that power you had!" Raditz yelled.

"What power?" Gohan asked.

"Bah! Play dump if you want! You'll pay all the same!" he yelled approaching the sacred Gohan.

"Daddy help" Gohan said.

"Leave him alone! No Gohan" Goku yelled as Raditz swung his fist and Kento came in between them blocked Raditz swing with one hand and held Gohan in the other as he growled and jumped back away from him holding the unconscious Gohan.

'Poor kid passed out' Kento thought as he glared at Raditz.

"You are not laying a hand on him!" Kento growled.

"Gohan!" Goku said.

"He's okay Goku he just passed out" Kento said as Raditz began to approach Kento and Gohan.

"Please don't hurt them! They're just boys!" Goku said.

"Yes they're just little boys that's true but they're very strong and they have power levels even higher than yours little brother and if your son ever learned to control it that be very bad for us so you can see I have no choice he with my own son must die now!" Raditz said.

"No wait you can't!" Goku yelled.

"Stay back! I don't want to kill you but if I have to protect Gohan I will!" Kento growled.

Kento then saw Goku getting up and acted as he charged at Raditz and kneed him in the gut breaking the armor and Goku grabbed Raditz from behind and Kento jumped away.

"You wretch! I should have killed you!" he yelled.

"Well you can't! My brother and I grew up stronger than you can possibly imagine without your help! You want to know who I think of as my dad! My brother Nero! He was there for me for everything you abandon on his shoulder! He had to drop out of the academy so he could train me and get a job to support both mother and I he sacrificed everything for me the one time I get to meet my real father I find that he is willing to kill me his own son!" Kento yelled as tears spilt down his face, "you can rot in hell for all I care I don't care how many time you beg for forgiveness I will never forgive you for what you've done! Piccolo use your attack!"

"Do it now!" Goku yelled.

"Goku you sometimes even amaze me now hold tight this will take some time and don't listen to anything he says!" Piccolo said.

"See it never pays to tell a lie does it!" Goku yelled.

"You want time fine!" Kento yelled punching Raditz across the face making him spit blood, "that was for mother!" he said punching him in the gut where the armor was gone and making his cough more blood, "and that one was for Nero!"

"How are you this strong!" Raditz yelled.

"You really want to know?" Kento said shutting off Raditz radar to make sure Vegeta and Nappa wouldn't hear it as he bent into to his ear "I'm a Super Saiyan"

"W-what! Impossible!"

"It's true, both Nero and I are far stronger than you will ever know and Nero stronger than me by four times my current power I hope you enjoy that information in hell knowing your sons reached what you could never achieve" he said turning the Scouter back on.

"You can't do this to me! I am your father!" he yelled getting another punch across the face.

"I told you before you bastard I am not your son and you're not my father! I hope you enjoy hell because you won't see me joining you anytime soon" Kento said moving aside for Piccolo attack.

"Prepare yourself Goku it's time!" Piccolo said as Kento made sure Gohan was still asleep so he wouldn't have to see this end, "Special Beam Cannon fire!" he yelled firing the blast went through both Raditz and Goku.

Blood spilled out of both brother chests as Raditz cough blood.

"Damn you!" Raditz yelled as they both hit the ground.

"Goku!" Kento said running over to Goku with Gohan in his arms.

"Kakarot how could he? It makes no sense! The fool! Now were both dead!" Raditz said.

"No you die alone Goku won't be gone for long I guess his friends will see to it that he's back within a week" Piccolo said.

"What! That's impossible! Tell me how" Raditz said.

"Gladly on this planet we have something called the dragon balls when all even balls are gathered together they have the power to grant any wish that includes brining the dead back to life so you see it will be Goku who will have the last laugh or in your case your son" Piccolo said.

"No I'm afraid you wrong green man, this device on my face it's also a transmitter my Saiyan comrades heard every single word, the two of them now they'll come I know they will!" he said coughing more blood "they will I know they will and once they arrive you will be powerless to stop them there's nothing you can do! They will seek out these dragon balls and they'll destroy everything in their path you and every living thing on this planet will be whipped out they will destroy you all!"

"When? When will they come?" Goku asked.

"Goku please don't push yourself" Kento said.

"How long will it take them to get here?" Goku asked.

"One year and the funny thing is they're much stronger than me" Raditz said.

"Stronger? One year? Oh no" Piccolo said.

"So enjoy this little victory of yours today it means nothing your as good as dead! I only hope I'm back in time to see it happen, don't look so upset we can't all have the last laugh!"

"Piccolo shut him up!" Kento yelled.

"Gladly!" Piccolo said finishing Raditz off with one strike.

IIIIII

'My son you becoming this way was my fault I caused Kento and Nero so much pain as well as Goku and Gohan, I'm sorry' Bardock said.

IIIIII

"Thanks for the warning we'll deal with your Saiyan friends just like we dealt with you, Goku Kento it's over he's gone" Piccolo said.

"I'm sorry he caused you this much pain Kento" Goku said whipping a tear off Kento face.

"Its fine Goku he got what he deserved" Kento said as they saw Bulma plane flying in a Kento team had finished up with Android 8000.

"That robot was tougher than we thought took a surprise attack from behind to take out that walking toaster" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIII

Somewhere else Nero felt something wet on his face and saw tears had escaped from his eyes.

"Kento in pain I can feel it, he must have encounter father and discovered that everything I told about him was true brother I know it hurts now but soon the pain will go away trust me" Nero said.

IIIIIIII

"You going to make it Goku just hold on! You'll pull threw" Krillin said.

"No Krillin" Roshi said.

"He can! Can't you Goku just tell him say something!" Krillin said.

"Well Gohan still unconscious but otherwise I think he's okay" Bulma said.

"Of course he is I made sure that bastard didn't lay a hand on my baby cousin" Kento said.

"That's good thank you Kento Chichi kill me if he got hurt" Goku said.

"I should slap some senses into her" Serena said as Goku laughed a bit.

"Krillin please take care of Gohan for me" Goku said.

"Yeah sure body but it's not going to come to that okay! You're going to make it and that's all there is to it!" Krillin said.

"Wake up you idiot! There is a god damn gaping hole in his chest he doesn't have that long to live!" Kento yelled.

"He's right not this time friend this time I can't" Goku said.

"We'll wish you back Goku we already have three dragon balls" Krillin said.

"I'll see you soon" Goku said letting out his last breath as Kento yelled.

"Dammit! I knew when we came here this was to be expected so why does it hurt so much every time to watch him die!" Kento yelled as Serena hugged him.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled.

"I hate this part of our job it always the same!" Froze yelled.

"No Goku you can't die you can't!" Krillin yelled.

"I hate being sad when we come to times like this" Kabra said.

"Agreed" Tsumuri said.

"No this can't be happening I don't believe it" Bulma cried.

"Look he's disappearing! What the hell!" Roshi yelled as they saw Goku body vanish.

"I know it was Kami" Piccolo said.

"Kami?" Krillin said.

"The Guardian of the Earth I think you all know him, yes this is his work do doubt Kami has so special work in mind for Goku" Piccolo said.

"Or some very advance training" Tsumuri said.

"You really think so?" Bulma asked.

"Know so right about now King Yemma sending him to train trust me" Kento said.

A few minutes later Bulma and Krillin loomed over Raditz body with Serena tapping her foot behind them.

"I'm not going to do it you do it" Bulma said.

"Great why me I'm not into being brave" Krillin said trying to take off Raditz Scouter, "ew gross! Here!" he said handing it to Bulma.

"Alright" Bulma said putting it on her eye.

"Does it work?" Krillin asked.

"I think it's been damaged I'm going to check the circuitry" Bulma said pulling up a multi tool device.

"Here I happen to know how these things work" Serena said opening it.

"Wow this is some pretty cool stuff" Bulma said.

"What's the damage?" Serena asked.

"There defiantly a short here but I can fix it I'll reprogram it I think I can get it to display number in our language" Bulma said.

"Yeah it take me and Kento forever to translate" Serena said.

"Wow Bulma you're a genus" Krillin said.

"Well it's what I'm good at as a matter of fact I want to be the first woman in my field to win the Nobel Peace Prize" Bulma said.

"Hey we got a lot of work to do I'd say we get going" Roshi said.

"Your right someone got to bring Gohan home" Bulma said.

"You said it we need to find the other dragon balls so we can wish Goku back" Krillin said.

"Piccolo I guess we'll huh?" Roshi said as they all noticed Piccolo growling as they screamed.

"Oh relax dad not going to hurt you...well I can't promise that" Tsumuri said as Piccolo grew out a new arm.

"Oh my god!" Bulma said

"Ew! every time they do that it makes me want to throw up!" Serena said.

"Man that's handy" Krillin said.

"Before you leave I have a request I'd like to make this will seem strange but try to put your emotions aside I want Goku son to come with me for some special training" Piccolo said.

"Ha! Special training my ass! You just want to eat him!" Krillin said.

"Are you nuts!" Piccolo yelled.

"Dude we don't eat!" Tsumuri yelled.

"But why a child?" Bulma asked.

"Earlier today this child showed signs that he might be the most powerful person on this planet I think I can teach him to control his powers so he can help us defend the earth when the other Saiyans arrive, it's a long shot though he might just be too young but we'll see" Piccolo said.

"Yeah yeah he's probably too young" Krillin said.

"Yeah I wouldn't chance it if I were you" Bulma said.

"That's something you will have to ask the boy mother" Roshi said.

"I'm not asking I'm telling!" Piccolo said.

"Fine Gohan will train with you but we will monitor his training remember them damn Time Breakers are still watching us and Gohan is one of their target I will allow you to train my cousin but when I see the first sign of a Time Breaker you get Gohan away, Krillin leave Chichi to me if that overbearing harpy has an issue with it I'll make her change her mind" Kento said taking Gohan from Roshi hands and walked over to Piccolo with his team following.

"When you wish Goku back tell him he can look forward to seeing his son one year from now I'll do what I can with this brat hopefully my work will bare fruit" Piccolo said as they floated in the air, "remember now tell him one year" he said as they all flew off.

IIIIII

Somewhere far away Piccolo landed in a pound with the other landing on the edge as Piccolo held up Gohan.

"Wake up you little snot nose brat camp is about to begin" Piccolo said as Gohan snored as Piccolo tossed him in the water.

"Hey! When I said you can train him I didn't mean to use these kind of methods!" Kento said as Gohan began to cry.

"Quite! I can't take that damn noise anymore you hear!" Piccolo yelled making Gohan sniffle.

"Wow dad you still have an amazing way with kids" Tsumuri said sarcastically as Piccolo glared at him.

"Now do you remember your power? Well do you remember?" Piccolo asked.

"My power? What do you mean by that?" Gohan asked as Piccolo smiled wickedly sending shivers down Team Hero necks.

"I'll show you" Piccolo said.

"Show him what?" Kento said as Piccolo grabbed Gohan head and threw him towards a mountain.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Team Hero yelled.

Gohan Saiyan instincts then kicked in as he held both his fists in front of him forming a kai ball around him and sent a blat at the mountain causing it to explode in a blinding bright light.

"Wow no way!" Piccolo yelled as the others had their jaws dropped at the missing mountain and the huge smoking ditch Gohan created that went for miles.

"What the hell is wrong with you! What if he wasn't able to do that you would have killed him!" Kento yelled.

"Hey it work didn't it!" Piccolo yelled.

"But you gambled on it! You were think he was either going to die or do something!" Kento yelled.

"So what if I did!" Piccolo yelled.

"You don't do that to kids!" Kento yelled.

"Guys we need to get back to training Gohan" Tsumuri said as Piccolo walked over to Gohan.

"Did I do that? What happened?" Gohan asked.

"You did that little trick all by yourself with your own power it's rare to have such power at your age but you need to learn how to control it that's why we're here" Piccolo said.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

"I'm going to train you I'm going to teach you how to use that power of yours so you can help us" Piccolo said.

"How come? I mean I'm just a kid you're the second strongest guy on earth next to dad" Gohan said.

"Is that so? Well either way kid the guy your dad and I fought was even stronger and now there are two more just like him on their way your dad and I need your help Gohan" Piccolo said.

"Oh this is going to be a long year worth of training" Kento said.

IIIIIIII

"It would seem that Android 8000 was no match for those brats" Towa said

"No worries I have a plan" Miira said holding up a large green crystal.

"That's a large Mind Gem" Towa said.

"Yes Gohan is due to transform soon Hood here will place it right on little Gohan forehead with the Android 8000 and MK. II and Hood I am very sure Piccolo will end up dead Gohan will have no teacher and those Time Force brats will soon fall at our hands" Miira said.

A.N. Please Review.


	59. Gohan Training

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Gohan Training

"I'm ready Mr. Piccolo what do I do first for the training?" Gohan asked.

"You just live you don't have to do anything except live Gohan" Piccolo said.

"Huh? Just live?" Gohan said.

"That's right survive out here a little while if you can do that then I will teach you how to fight" Piccolo said.

"Oh no! I can't stay out here alone by myself!" Gohan said.

"Quite! Don't be weak there's a great power sleeping inside of you use it! Rely on it, face your fears!" Piccolo said.

"But I'm scared to" Gohan said.

"You'll laugh at you fears when you find out who you really are" Piccolo said.

"No please don't leave me by myself! I'll come with you I'll do whatever you want I promise! Okay Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said.

"Sorry kid it's time to grow up and handle things for yourself" Piccolo said flying off.

"Hey Piccolo come back!" Gohan said.

IIIIIII

"Ugh! Tsumuri your dad is a bastard!" Kento said from the rock in the distances they watched from.

"Father training is a bit extreme but it will help Gohan" Tsumuri said.

"The kid four and a half!" Serena said.

"Which is why he needs to train to get strong now" Tsumuri said.

"But the kid not alone" Kabra said.

"Yep grandpa with him" Kento said.

IIIIIII

"Well this is just great! I knew I should have joined the Cub Scouts but no! Mom made me study the whole time" Gohan said.

'That woman a harpy' Kento thought as they noticed a giant dino walking towards Gohan.

"I'm Gohan" he said shaking as the dino roared and Gohan began running with the dino right on his tail.

"Somebody! Help me! Please somebody help me!" Gohan cried.

"Oh man Kento can't we just throw a rock to distract it or something?" Serena asked.

"No I hate watching this too but somehow Gohan escapes alive" Kento said.

'Watch your tail kid!' Bardock said as Gohan pulled it out of the dino reach and came at him as they saw Gohan Saiyan instincts take over as Gohan glowed as he teleported away.

"Where did he go?" Kabra asked.

"Up there" Kento said as they all saw him on top of a mountain.

"How the hell did he get all the way up there?" Froze asked.

"Either Bardock had something to do with that or that was all Gohan" Serena said.

"Oh no I'm stuck!" Gohan cried.

Later that night after night fell they watched as Gohan was still stuck up on the mountain.

"I'm hungry, I'm cold, I'm tired, starving" Gohan said shivering as two apples down in front of him.

"Apples! Wow two of them!" Gohan said.

'But I don't see any trees?' Gohan thought.

"Oh well!" Gohan said taking a bite of his apple.

'I know it's hard now but I'm watching over you' Piccolo thought floating from a safe view distances as Tsumuri floated down next to him.

'I saw that you know you find ways to surprise me every time dad' Tsumuri to his father threw thoughts.

"Much better Gohan said flying down as Bardock appeared next to him and wrapped his arm around the boy to keep him warm.

'Is that Goku it looks like him?' Piccolo asked.

'No his name is Bardock he Gohan grandpa' Tsumuri said.

'Is that so' Piccolo said.

'Bardock body been stolen from him I have a feeling we may run into that body soon' Tsumuri said.

IIIIIIII

The next day a stamped of triceratops got Gohan attention.

"Hey! Help! Up here!" Gohan yelled.

'Gohan they're animals they don't speak English' Bardock said as the stamped was soon gone.

"Oh there they go, I'll never get down from here" Gohan cried.

'Gohan this is the point of the training to control your powers, you used it once to get up here you can use it again to get down I know you can' Bardock said.

IIIIII

"It's time Hood go! Take the two androids and set everything up and remember to place this on little Gohan forehead" Miira said tossing the Mind Gem to Hood.

"Yes master" he said leaving.

"This will be an interesting show" Towa said.

IIIIIII

After night fell Tsumuri and Piccolo mediate in the air when they noticed Gohan waking up as he got up and started peeing.

"The needs of the body" Piccolo said.

"Glad we don't have to do that" Tsumuri said.

"What should I do? I can't get down from here but if I stay here I'll starve to death, why is this happening to me? Hey I have a shadow but the sun not up it's night" Gohan said turning around and looked up at the full moon.

"Oh no!" Tsumuri said.

"Wow! That's the big moon I ev-ah"

"Ahhh! Kento Serena the full moon out!" Tsumuri yelled.

"What!" Kento yelled.

Gohan eyes then turned red as his heart began to beat.

"Tsumuri who the hell is that!" Piccolo said as Tsumuri turned to see Hood was right next to Gohan and placed something on his forehead.

"It's hood!" Tsumuri said.

"Guys we have trouble!" Froze yelled as they saw two Android 8000 one a different color and more aggressive and the one from before.

"What the hell did you do to Gohan!" Kento yelled.

"It's called a Mind Gem not only can it increase one strength but if placed correctly can turn the gem holder into a salve of the Time Breakers" Hood said they then heard Gohan roar as he began to transform then reach full size with a loud roar.

"Gohan kill them!" Hood said as Gohan fried a blast from his mouth at them as they all split off.

"Okay here's the plan! Serena Froze Kabra you take care of the Androids, Tsumuri watch your dad I try and break that gem off his head!" Kento said.

"But you heard him with power has increased he's too strong for you to approach in your current state" Serena said as Tsumuri chopped his father neck knocking him out.

"Go! I'll wake him up to blow the moon once that gem off!" Tsumuri said as Kento powered to Super Saiyan and took off towards Gohan.

"Gohan over here!" Kento yelled as he dodged Gohan fist.

'Time Cannon!' Gohan and Bardock yelled in Kento head.

"What the hell!" Kento yelled nearly dodging a kai blast that blew up a mountain and caused a huge crater.

'Oh shit! The gem not only controlling Gohan but Bardock too and with Bardock power he's unstoppable!' Kento thought as the ape turned gold.

"Okay I have no choice! Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled firing his blast at the ape as the ape smacked it aside to see Kento gone.

The ape then opened its mouth and began firing kai blasts in all directions causing massive explosions.

"Solar Flare!" Kento yelled blinding the ape as it covered it's eyes and Kento took this opening and charged at the ape and punched the large gem in his forehead making it crack the sharer as he heard the ape gasp and turned brown again as he powered down to see Piccolo awake.

"How do we stop him!" Piccolo said.

"The moon! We have to take out the moon!" Tsumuri said as Piccolo fired a blast and caused the moon to explode in a blinding bright light as Great Ape Gohan roared then changed back and fell over on the ground naked.

"Bravo heroes it would seem that you outsmarted the monkey and destroyed two of our best Android models enjoy this small victory while you can" Hood said disappearing as the others all landed around Gohan.

"There's the other part of the problem it's that tail" Piccolo said yanking it off as Serena and Kento cringed and grabbed the tails wrapped around their waists to protect them, "there now you can't say Piccolo never gave you anything" he said using the Magic Materialization Technique on Gohan putting him in the same exact clothes like Goku with a sword next to him.

"Hey Tsumuri can you do that?" Kento asked.

"Duh it's not that hard to learn" Tsumuri said making a glass of water form.

"The clothes are like his dads but that symbol shows he's from my camp I'll have to leave you know to train myself but I'll be back and that's when you will learn the art of fighting he hard way!" Piccolo said.

"Oh boy" Kento said shaking his head.

"But do me one favor while I'm gone stay alive I'll be counting on it Gohan and none of you even think about helping him out even once" Piccolo said.

"Yeah just get out of here" Froze said as Piccolo took off.

"I will never understand you dad" Kento said.

"And you never will" Tsumuri said.

"Let's leave and check back in six months that when Piccolo will return" Serena said.

"You here her Hope?" Kento asked.

"Yep give me one second and there" Hope said as their surroundings changed in a blink of an eye.

"Okay where's Gohan?" Kento said.

"Over there being chased by the dino over there" Tsumuri said as they saw Gohan out running the dino that tried to eat him before as he stuck his tongue out at the dino as he jumped in the air making the dino crash into the mountain and drew his sword.

"Oh boy time for another slice!" Gohan said.

"Another?" Serena said as they noticed the tail had been cut before.

"Oh no wonder the dino mad" Froze said as Gohan cut off another slice.

"Hey don't lizards tails grow back?" Gohan said stabbing his giant dino stake and went over to a log and kai blasted it on fire and began to cook his dino meat.

"Hmph he seems to be getting this down well then it's time to begin testing him for real" Piccolo said.

"Go easy on him dad" Tsumuri said.

"No promises" Piccolo said.

Later that day Gohan charged at Piccolo with a series of kicks he blocked and Gohan jumped away and charged at Piccolo again who vanished.

"Where did go?" Gohan asked.

"Look around!" Piccolo said kicking him from behind.

"You went to fast! I couldn't see you!" Gohan yelled rubbing his head.

"Don't try to see just feel" Piccolo said.

"I don't know what you mean it's not fair that way if I can't see you" Gohan said patting himself off as Piccolo hit his with two eye beams electrocuting Gohan as he hit the ground.

"If you have time to complain then you have time to act! Remember! You only have six more months! You will sleep, you will eat and you will fight with me! Prepare yourself!" Piccolo said.

"Huh!" Gohan said.

"B-B-But but I'll die!" Gohan said shaking.

"Or become strong, stronger than me and the Saiyan who come to destroy us" Piccolo said.

"..."

"Do you call that a defense! Concentrate! I'm dying to kill you, you know!" Piccolo yelled coming at Gohan with attacks.

A.N. Please Review the Saiyan battle and the all exciting conclusion battle with Hood and Miira is soon to follow! Here a moment you all been waiting for! Will Kento and all his friends be enough to stop the demon Mirra or all finaly meet their ends! Find out soon in the following battles!


	60. The Saiyans attack!

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Saiyans attack!

"That's it! I've had enough! Hood right after the fight with the Saiyans and I know those brats will help they will be weak I want you to kill them all! Without two of the seven those brats will fall one by one you are not to return until they're all dead!" Miira yelled.

"Yes master" Hood said leaving.

"Miira why not destroy them yourself? It seems it get the job faster" Towa said.

"Indeed it would perhaps I'll go this time to view the fight in person I've been bored here anyway" Miira said leaving as Towa smiled.

"You damn fool your anger and intentions will be your down fall I would terminate you myself by I want to see if those Time Force brats can do it so I can truly understand their power" Towa said.

IIIIIII

After a long training period Team Hero and the others all sat on top of a mountain Gohan didn't blow up duringhis rampage.

"ohhh owww" Gohan said rubbing part on his swollen face.

"Here this should help" Serena said putting ice oh his face.

"Feh, at least the last six months have taught you not to be a crybaby" Piccolo said as Gohan laughed a little.

"You did well kid you're going to give those Saiyans a run for their money" Froze said.

"Hey you fought my daddy before didn't you?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"And I will again if we beat the Saiyans it will be his turn next" Piccolo said.

"But daddy used to say you're no as bas of a bad guy as you used to b, before you died and came back" Gohan said.

"Hmph"

"I think he's right but mommy and grandpa were sure scared of you" Gohan said.

'Not this grandpa!' Bardock said.

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! I will not make tomorrow as easy as today!" Piccolo yelled.

"Y-Yes sir!" Gohan said.

"He's right you know" Kento said leaning up against a rock to sleep.

Soon earlier than expected they all received word that the Saiyans had arrived earlier than expected and once the dragon ball were collected the sky became dark during a training session.

"It was day but it got dark all of a sudden" Gohan said.

"They're coming! I can sense them an oh no he's here!" Kento said.

"What?" Kabra asked as they all sensed Miira power.

"He's here!" Serena said.

"Kabra, Tsumuri, Froze were calling you back in, Kento Serena were sending in the others something tells me this is not going to end well" Hope said.

"Who Miira?" Gohan asked.

"A very powerful demon way stronger then Goku and even us alone but if we take him on as a Saiyan unit we can beat him and with Nero help this should be easier" Kento said as their friends began to vanish.

"Hey wait where's Trunks?" Serena asked.

"He had to take Kelly, Nathan and Brody into hiding Hood tried to attack them so you kids are on your own! Please be careful!" Hope said.

"We will!" Kento said.

"Oh man this is it" Serena said.

"Yep if we beat him maybe this will put an end to the Time Breakers and we can all go home in peace" Kento said.

"That guy stronger than the Saiyans" Piccolo said.

"Yeah the Saiyan are already here and I bet their Scouters exploded seeing Miira power level" Kento said as they saw their friends began to appear in.

"We came as soon as we heard! That bastard here! Now! Why?" Zang said.

"We don't know Zang but it doesn't matter! Piccolo you need to make sure Goku and his friends only fight the Saiyans if that demon shows up or the man in the hood he's ours!" Reyoto said.

"Huh? The Saiyans are coming right for us" Kento said.

"So are Goku friends this fight going to happen here and a good chance Miira here already" Nero said.

"Here!" Piccolo said looking around.

"Relax it's a guess we can feel it but we can't lock on his location so keep your senses open" Saiya said.

"Where's Ally?" Naomi asked.

"Safe, no way in hell I'm endangering her or Poru" Saiya said.

"I have such a bad feeling about this guys" May said.

"It's okay as long as we work together as a team we can do anything" Kento said.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said flying in.

"Good just in time shorty they arrived to" Reyoto said as they saw Nappa and Vegeta in the sky.

"There they are eleven mighty shrimps now!" Nappa said.

"It seems they've been expecting us...wait two of them are wearing Saiyan armor! Wait eight of them have tail! They're Saiyans!" Vegeta said.

"What!" Nappa said as they flew down.

"You right state your name and class" Vegeta ordered.

"Okay you listen here you we don't have to answer you and were not here to fight you these three are were just merely viewers" Reyoto said.

"Have they been preparing for us?" Vegeta asked.

"How did you guess? Let's make this clear what exactly do you want here!" Piccolo said.

"Ah that voice it was you who killed Raditz wasn't it and I'm guessing you in the red you're his son I can see the resembles and the boy in grey shirt and Saiyan gloves and boots must be your brother I heard?" Vegeta said.

"That man not our father and he can rotten in hell for all we care" Nero said.

"The green one he's a Namekian" Nappa said.

"Looks like it not so strange that Raditz was beaten then" Vegeta said.

"Namekian?" Piccolo said.

"Piccolo you're an alien too? No wonder" Krillin said.

"Really Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan said.

"They say these slimy Namek gastropod guys possess strange power even beyond their extraordinary fighting abilities and even sorcery you're the one who made those dragon balls aren't you?" Vegeta said.

"Now hand over the dragon balls and bring on all the Namekians you can find! They're just slugs to us" Nappa said.

"Not a chance baldy" Reyoto said.

"Thanks to you I suddenly have much better insight into my ancestry alas for me, however, I did not make the dragon balls my specialty is combat and so is my son Tsumuri, my other son Azumuri specialize in the magic department and I will not let you lay and hand on either of them!" Piccolo said.

'He's protecting his sons? Hmmm so there is hope for him' Kento thought.

"If you won't give us the information on the dragon balls we'll just have to beat it out of you" Vegeta said.

"981, 1220, 1083 fool! Do you think you can challenge us with power levels like those?" Nappa said.

"Nappa take off your Scouter" Vegeta said removing his.

"Why?" Nappa asked.

"These slugs vary their power suit the battle those numbers are worthless" Vegeta said.

"Yeah that's right that weakling Raditz probably got himself killed because he depended on the Scouters numbers and got caught off guard" Nappa said removing his.

"Isn't Raditz the guy who nearly clobbered you and Goku together?" Krillin asked.

"That's him" Kento said.

"Why don't we see what they can really do? Then we'll ask them about the dragon balls again, hey Nappa weren't there six seeds for Saibaman left?" Vegeta said as Nappa laughed.

"You like to play games don't you Vegeta?" Nappa said.

"Saibaman?" Krillin said.

"What are those?" Gohan asked as Nappa reach in his pocket and pulled up a jar.

"Yeah there's six all right they'll grow well in this soil" Napa said dropping them in the ground, "there"

"What's going on?" Krillin said as they saw the heads began to grow out of the ground as the six freakish aliens all stood out of the ground making strange noises.

"I don't like the looks of those guys!" Krillin said.

"Those thee they are your target" Vegeta said.

"This could be harder than we thought" Krillin said.

"I'd say so" Piccolo said.

"Hey your late!" Kento said as Tien and Chiaotzu flew in.

"Tien! Chiaotzu!" Krillin said as Yamcha flew in.

"Sorry I'm late!" Yamcha said.

"They keep coming don't they?" Vegeta said.

"Like a swarm of Gnats" Nappa said.

"Weren't there supposed to be two Saiyans?" Tien said.

"Maybe you should complain" Krillin said.

"Six of them the same number as these Saibaman how perfect! How about if each of you fights one at a time? For sport!" Vegeta said.

"A game! Absurd! Quit playing around and get this over with!" Piccolo yelled.

"No! This could work for us! Goku's not here yet" Krillin said.

"He's right Piccolo we must buy Goku time" Nero said.

"Fine I'll go first, come at me!" Tien said.

"I think the Saibaman will surprise that little man!" Nappa laughed.

"You take this one give him everything" Vegeta said as one of the little green monster stepped forward.

"Tien good luck!" Chiaotzu said.

The Saibaman then charged at Tien who punched it back then got ready for another attack as the Saibaman head opened up and squirted acid at him as he dodged.

"Don't touch it it's acid!" May yelled as the other move out of the way as the acid made a long deep trail.

Tien then charged at the Saibaman and bashed his elbow into the Saibaman head with a loud snap as it fell over.

"It can't be!" Nappa said.

"He did it!" Chiaotzu said.

"That's Tien for you" Krillin said.

"It looks like they'll be able to entertain us a little after all" Vegeta said.

The fallen Saibaman then began to get up with a growl.

"It impossible! The Saibaman power is over 1200!Equal to Raditz every one of them!" Nappa yelled.

"Ergo that fellow's power is greater still" Vegeta said.

"But our data never showed" Nappa said.

"Tien he's getting back up!" Chiaotzu said as Vegeta pointed two fingers and made the Saibaman explode.

"Ew" Serena said seeing all the pieces on the ground still moving.

"Why Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"The Earthling already had him beaten it would have been a waste of time" Vegeta said looking at the little aliens, "your comrade underestimated his foe didn't I tell him to go all out?"

"Oh man" Krillin said.

"Who'll be next?" Vegeta asked.

"This time hit him with EVERYTHING!" Nappa yelled at the Saibamen.

"Let me do it I'll teach them that playtimes over" Yamcha said.

"Listen Yamcha o can" Krillin said.

"You've already been restored to life by the dragon balls you don't get another chance, now try me!" Yamcha said.

"Ah a hot shot" Vegeta said.

"Show him what the Saibaman are made of!" Nappa yelled.

"Guh!" the selected Saibaman said.

Both the Saibaman and Yamcha then disappeared as the others kept an eye on the fight.

"They're gone!" Gohan said.

"They're moving at super speed idiot! Feel this kai! Everyone see them but you!" Piccolo yelled.

Yamcha and attacking the Saibaman as it jumped in the air and onto a boulder with Yamcha after it as it jumped at him as he dodged it grab with a wrap move and was now behind it.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Yamcha yelled firing the blast hitting it and sent it crashing into the ground.

"Again" Nappa said as Yamcha landed near the hole where the Saibaman lay.

"These monsters aren't as fearsome as they look I'll clean up the other four by myself" Yamcha said.

"Seems it's your turn to underestimate" Vegeta said.

"What?" Yamcha said as the Saibaman jumped on him lock his arms and legs around him.

"Yamcha!" Kento yelled as the Saibaman exploded with Yamcha.

When the smoke cleared they saw Yamcha lying on the ground with brunt gi.

"It just self-destructed" Piccolo said.

"Yamcha!" Krillin yelled running over to Yamcha body "he's dead, he knew this was going to happen that's why he wouldn't let me do it how am I going to breathes to Puar and Bulma?"

"Settling for a draw! This is pathetic!" Nappa yelled.

"Pick up your trash little man" Vegeta said.

"Shut the hell up!" Krillin yelled as Shadow Needles came out of the ground pointing at Vegeta and Nappa necks.

"I suggest you keep it quite I could have killed you two morons at any moment now if you're going to run you mouths again I suggest against it" Nero said.

"Back off Nero! This is what I've been training for!" Krillin yelled firing two kai blasts at the Saiyans and the Saibaman.

"Chiaotzu get back! It blow you to pieces!" Tien yelled

Tremendous power but no speed! It's like a sign saying get away!" Piccolo said all the Saibaman then jumped in the air as Krillin made the blast go up the spilt off into several blasts hitting three of the Saibaman and the Saiyans.

"He did it!" Tien said.

"I missed one" Krillin panted.

"Wow Krillin!" Gohan said as a Saibaman came at him.

"It's the one he missed!" Tien yelled.

Piccolo then grabbed Saibaman arm before it could attack Gohan.

"Die!" Piccolo said punching it in the gut then threw it in the air and fired a kai blast from his mouth and turned it to ash.

"Nice dad" Azumuri said clapping with his brother.

"Well that's Piccolo enjoy it till he's our enemy again" Tien said.

"Th-thank you Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said.

"Don't misunderstand I wouldn't bother saving you except that I needed a little warm-up for the great battle to come" Piccolo said as Gohan look to Kento as he mouthed Piccolo was lying.

"I hope it will be a great battle you did say you wanted playtime to end didn't you?" Vegeta said coming out of the smoke unharmed.

"Not it's time for the real thing" Nappa said.

"It's not possible it didn't affect them at all!" Tien said.

"They must have taken it head on!" Chiaotzu said.

"But I used my full power! So this is what Saiyans are!" Krillin said.

"Let me do it, I'll kill all five at once" Nappa said.

"As you wish" Vegeta said.

"Thanks for letting me have then fun" Nappa said as he yelled increasing his power and making the area shake.

"The Earth! The Earth shaking!" Tien said.

"Tien my powers don't work!" Chiaotzu said.

"No it can't be!" Krillin said.

"Piccolo help!" Gohan said falling back into someone and saw Kento standing behind him.

"I got your back kid! You have to be brave Gohan when the time comes you must fight as well!" Kento said.

"I never thought it would be so much!" Piccolo said.

"It's time! I won't take any prisoners!" Nappa said charging at them.

"He's attacking!" Piccolo yelled as he came at Tien who tried to block.

"Get away!" Piccolo yelled.

"Tien move!" Saiya yelled as Nappa swung and the energy around him sliced Tien arm off as Tien yelled out in pain.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu yelled.

"Weakling" Vegeta said.

"Oh did that hurt? Come here Uncle Nappa is going to blow your-"

Nappa didn't finish as Tien jumped in the air.

"You bastard!" Tien yelled as Nappa jumped after him and kicked Tien back down to earth with a kai force that would have killed him if a Shadow Tentacle didn't pull him out as the blast caused a huge explosion and a large crater.

"What a crater what makes him so strong!" Piccolo said.

"Gohan are you okay?" Kento asked helping Gohan up.

"Chiaotzu?" Krillin said as they saw their little friend gone "where's Chiaotzu?"

"Maybe he died in the explosion" Piccolo said.

"What! Chiaotzu is he?" Tien said.

"Napa behind you!" Vegeta yelled as Chiaotzu grabbed onto Nappa back.

"Chiaotzu!"

"You little bastard!" Nappa yelled trying to grab him.

"Chiaotzu what are you doing! Get away from there!" Tien yelled.

'Have a good life Tien Shinhan I will take care of him it's the only way, Tien don't worry, I'm not afraid and if I can save you, then it's worth dying for'

"Oh god he's go to sacrifice himself!" Saiya said.

"Chiaotzu no!" Saiya said.

"No Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled as their friend smiled with tears in his eyes and he exploded take Nappa in the explosion, "NOOOO!"

"Blowing himself up to kill his opponent what a braze one he was" Piccolo said as the smoke cleared and they saw Nappa.

"That tickled you've got any more of that harmless shit? All right first three eyes then the runt don't worry you'll all get your turn!" Nappa said.

"Not possible! It didn't even faze him! Chiaotzu gave his life for nothing!" Krillin yelled.

"The dragon balls already restored his life once he can never come back ever again!" Tien yelled.

"Luckily you'll see him soon in hell!" Nappa yelled.

"You'll pay for this!" Tien yelled.

"Listen in the instant he moves to attack he's open we'll use that instant" Piccolo said before Vegeta butted in.

"Good plan I hope it works" Vegeta said.

"Cocky little bastard!" Kento growled.

"Don't look at me you'll miss you instant" Vegeta said.

"So confident I hope to see your face when Goku arrives" Piccolo said.

"Oh? And who that? Your secret weapon?" Vegeta said as they heard Nappa yelling.

"Now go!" Piccolo yelled.

"Come at me!" Tien yelled as Piccolo and Krillin teleported.

"Gohan what are you doing?" Kento asked.

"Now die!" Nappa yelled as Piccolo came from the side and punched him in the face sending him flying to Krillin you slammed both his fists down on him sending him flying down.

"Gohan now! Fire!" Piccolo yelled.

"Uh uhhh!" Gohan said shaking.

"Gohan!" Piccolo yelled.

B-but I'm scared!" Gohan said.

"Coward!" Piccolo yelled.

"We gotta do it!" Krillin yelled.

"Dammit!" Piccolo yelled as they both fired kai blasts at Nappa who dodged them.

"He dodged it! We were too late!" Krillin yelled.

"Gohan please I know your scared but you have to fight that fear!" Kento said.

"Thought you'd get away with that? You just shortened your lifespans! I'll kill you all at once! Prepare yourselves!" Nappa yelled.

"Chiaotzu I'll avenge you then I'll join you we'll never be apart" Tien said.

"Tri-Beam Cannon!" he yelled hitting Nappa with the blast causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared they saw only parts of Nappa armor had broken.

"Phew don't scare me like that" Nappa said.

"He's a monster!" Piccolo said.

"I-I failed" Tien said falling over.

"Tien!" Saiya yelled running to his side.

"He fought like a man and died like a dog" Vegeta said as Saiya glared up at him.

"Say that again I dare you!" Saiya yelled.

"Goku! Hurry!" Krillin yelled.

"Shit! They need more time!" Kento said.

"Impossible he immortal!" Piccolo said.

"No he's not! He can be defeated you have to try!" Nero said.

"This can't be happening it's a nightmare! I can't believe that Tien all of them one after another dying! Goku! Get here! Please!" Krillin yelled.

"Goku? This isn't the first time they've...wait" Vegeta said.

"Heh another one down now it's your turn although I'll let that Namek called Piccolo and those other four live more or less so they can tell us more about the dragon balls" Nappa said.

"Lucky you Piccolo they think you and your sons are the only ones who knows about the dragon balls" Krillin said.

"It won't matter they plan to kill us all anyway" Piccolo said.

"But listen I'm glad you're on our side even if it's temporary I never thought this would happen, so how much confidence do you have that you'll win?" Krillin said.

"None!" Piccolo said.

"What!"

"I never dreamed there was such power they far outstrip the Saiyan who came before" Piccolo said.

"Then I guess this is really it" Krillin said.

"Nero! If Goku does not show up in time I'm fighting next!" Kento yelled.

"Got it!" Nero yelled back.

"We have to fight him on the ground! He's too accustomed to aerial combat!" Piccolo said.

"Wherever you want it'll be the same result!" Nappa said as they landed on the ground and Nappa yelled coming down.

"Now!"

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

"Gohan please you have to be brave they will die without your help!" Kento said.

"Nappa wait!" Vegeta yelled making Nappa stop.

"What's wrong with you Vegeta! All I have to do is-"

"Don't be in such a hurry that's all, I want to ask them something" Vegeta said looking as Gohan as Kento put him behind him and growled.

"Like what?" Nappa asked.

"This Son Goku you keep mentioning is Kakarot isn't it? Am I right?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah so what!" Krillin said.

"Well well then he really did come back to life with the dragon balls as we heard, Kakarot is your only hope! What good will he be if he wasn't even a match for Raditz?" Vegeta said.

"He should be different from before! No! He will be different! More powerful than ever before!" Krillin yelled.

"Son Gohan is a bad one to underestimate especially his two nephews!" Piccolo said.

"Wa! Ha! Ha! Then where is he! Maybe he's not coming back because he's afraid!" Nappa said as a kai ball hit him in the face thrown by Kento to get his attention.

"You shut the hell up!" Kento yelled.

"He'll come! Daddy will come back and he'll beat you guys up!" Gohan yelled.

"Heh heh such faith, touching all right then we'll wait until he comes" Vegeta said.

"What! Vegeta you're joking! He's never going to come! Let's just finish them off now!" Nappa yelled.

"We'll wait for three hours and no longer" Vegeta said.

"Three hours! What the hell am I supposed to do for three hours! I've been in suspended animation for too long! My body hungry for action! To hell with waiting!" Nappa yelled.

"Nappa so what I say!" Vegeta yelled.

"S-sorry I got carried away" Nappa said.

"Well there you go three extra hours of life enjoy them" Vegeta said as he noticed the resemblance Saiya had to Nappa, "Nappa do you have any sons?"

"Uh not sure been with so many babes before, why?" Nappa asked.

"That brat over there with the scar on his face he looks just like you" Vegeta said.

"What! Hey kid!" Nappa yelled.

"The hell you want!" Saiya yelled.

"Who you dad kid?" Nappa asked as shock his Saiya knowing they figured it out.

"Judging by that reaction I say you know who it is? It's Nappa isn't it?" Vegeta said.

"What! Nappa your dad!" Zang said.

"Sadly" Saiya said.

"What the hell are you doing with these weakling? Join us son and become stronger" Nappa said.

"No thanks and for your information old man I am far stronger than you think way stronger than you and you your royal pain in the ass the Saiyans here are far stronger then you think and when the time comes you will know I was beyond right" Saiya said.

Latter all the heroes stood far away from Nappa and Vegeta to figure out their plan.

"I'm sorry but I got so scared" Gohan said.

"Away with you then! We have no use for a coward! I was a fool to expect do much" Piccolo said.

"Now hold on!" Kento growled.

"Yeah come on it's his first fight" Krillin said.

"At this rate we'll have no choice but to but in and help out until Goku get his ass here! I swear if he's eating I'll send him right back to Otherworld!" Reyoto growled.

"Damn what's keeping him! Did he really even come back to life! Why don't we just run? Why just stand here and die!" Krillin said.

"Fool they're planning to annihilate mankind anyway do you prefer to die running or standing?" Piccolo said.

"Rrrrg! Please Goku come quick and be more powerful than them please!" Krillin said.

Soon three hours passed as they heard Vegeta Scouter go off.

"It's time it seems we've been stood up, three valuable hours wasted but of course the traitor would also be a coward" Vegeta said.

"My daddy not a coward!" Gohan yelled.

"Then where is he? Why isn't he coming?" Krillin said.

"He'll be here" Nero said.

"Finally it's pain time I'm just sorry Kakarot isn't here to see it" Nappa said not had removed his body armor.

"So it's time to die huh? Feels like I'm a Kamikaze...dammit!" Krillin said.

"Without Goku we have one last chance although it's a long shot" Piccolo said.

"Listen clearly Krillin was it? You draw his attention while I go for the Saiyans only weakness the tail" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah!" Krillin said.

"Once I have him powerless then Gohan you strike with all you've got! Understand?" Piccolo said.

"Y-Yeah th-this time I won't run away I promise!" Gohan said.

"See that you don't! Consider Earths fate to be in your hands be confident Gohan if you put your mind to it your power surpasses mine" Piccolo said.

'Huh! He's here finally! But at Kami lookout! Dammit we have to buy time!' Kento thought.

"Okay here goes nothing!" Krillin yelled charging at Nappa.

"Eager for death are you!" Nappa yelled.

"They must have a plan" Vegeta said.

Krillin then slammed both his hands on the ground and kai blasted himself into the air.

"Now!" Piccolo said grabbing Nappa tail, "Gohan!"

Gohan then got ready for an attack as he charged at them.

"We did it!" Krillin said.

"Fools!" Nappa yelled.

"Piccolo look at!" Saiya yelled as the Saiyan slammed his elbow down on Piccolo head.

"It cannot be" Piccolo said falling over as Nappa held the back of his shirt.

"Hey don't die yet! We still have to ask you about the dragon balls" Nappa said.

"What fools do you take us for! Did you think we wouldn't protect against such a weakness!" Vegeta said.

"Disappointing not even the best on this planet can make it past the first blow, well if he's gonna take a nap I guess I have to play with his little friends" Nappa said.

"Oh no Gohan!" Kento said.

"Come on! You're Kakarot son you've got Saiyan blood in you too you can give me a real fight can't ya? Heh what a father you've got leaving his little boy to die!" Nappa said throwing a kick as Kento blocked it with one arm and pushed Gohan away.

"That same blood runs through my veins too! You want to play then here I'm game!" Kento yelled punching Nappa in the gut and kicked him and sent him flying as he charged after him.

Nappa then got control and tried to punch Kento who dodged by swinging around his large arm and kicking him in the face.

"Krillin now!" Kento yelled moving out of the way.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing the kai disk at Nappa.

"Hah! Parlor Tricks!" Nappa said.

"Nappa duck!" Vegeta yelled as Nappa got his cheek cut as the disk cut the top half of a mountain, "use your head idiot!"

"Damn!" Krillin said.

"You little dung-ball! You cut me!"

"Uh-oh"

"I'm really gonna like this!" Nappa yelled charging at Krillin and threw a kai blast as Krillin jumped over it as it caused a large explosion, "one more blow!"

"Ha!" Kento and Piccolo yelled hitting Nappa in the back with kai blasts.

"AAAAAH!" Nappa yelled.

"Krillin!" Naomi yelled running to Krillin who hit the ground.

"It's can't be! Your tougher than you look!" Nappa growled as Kento tried to help Piccolo up.

"Bwaa ha ha! Having trouble Napaa?" Vegeta laughed.

"The Earth doesn't go down easily!" Piccolo growled.

"You stupid freak! Now you made me mad! I took it easy on you because we want you to tell us where those dragon balls are! But now!-" Nappa yelled but before he could finish Kento hit him in the face with a kai ball as they sensed Goku closing in.

"What do I feel! A tremendous power! Approaching from afar!" Piccolo said.

"I feel it too! It's huge but it's familiar!" Gohan said.

"Your tricks are getting tired!" Nappa yelled.

"Oh shut the help up he's coming!" Goku said.

"As last it's him! It's Goku! He's coming! I should have known that fool would make us wait!" Piccolo said.

"Daddy! Daddy coming! Hurry! Hurry!" Gohan yelled.

"Kakarot! Where?" Nappa said.

"They seem to have the power to detect kai? Let's see" Vegeta said putting his Scouter back on and turning it on.

"Vegeta are they telling the truth? I hope they are!" Nappa said.

"I don't know if it's really Kakarot but he'll be here in four minutes with a power level of 5000!" Vegeta said.

"5000! That's impossible! It has to be a mistake!" Nappa said.

"Heh I do believe your partners actually worried!" Piccolo said.

"Nappa! Kill those three now! Their help could actually make Kakarot a challenge but their corpses might well shake him up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just try it! Now way in hell you're going near Gohan!" Kento growled.

"But the dragon balls how will we find-?"

"Never mind that! We don't need them! I never believed the Legend of the Namekian power spheres but if Kakarot really returned from the dead then it's true! That means there must be more balls on this fools home planet, a little rampage through Namek would be a lovely way to wind down after the destruction of Earth hmmm?"

"I still say your machines broken Kakarot can't be any 5000 but it's good enough excuse to start the killing!" Nappa said as Gohan came from the side and kicked Nappa in the face and sent him flying past Piccolo and crash into the side of the mountain making it collapse on him as Nappa jumped out of the pile of boulders and landed away from them.

"Now I've had enough! Die" he yelled throwing a kai blast at Gohan.

"No!" Kento yelled grabbing him and Piccolo stepped in front of them as the blast hit causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Piccolo was still standing with torn clothes growling and shaking.

"Kento take Gohan and run" Piccolo said as he fell over.

"No!" Kento said.

"Why did you save me?" Gohan asked.

"I told you to run hurry" Piccolo said.

"Don't die Piccolo! Daddy will come soon! Please don't die!" Gohan cried.

"Those idiots making us kill them in the wrong order, oh well it all ends up the same" Nappa said.

"Come on Piccolo stay with us!" Kento said.

"Oh the shame Piccolo the great incorruptible evil saving a child how pathetic heh heh heh it's-it's because of you...and your dad...y-your softness...infecting me but...you know boy...you were the only one who ever...ever really talked to me...the couple of months I spent with you...weren't really...so bad" he said with tears in his eyes "Kento don't let Gohan die and tell my sons I really do...do love them so much" he said as his head feel.

IIIIIII

Tsumuri and Azumuri gasped as they grabbed at their hearts while watching what happened on the monitors.

"Father!" Tsumuri said.

"Tsumuri your crying" Azumuri said as Tsumuri touched his face to see he was and saw his brother was too.

"So are you I didn't even know we could cry" Tsumuri said.

"Kento! Kill that bastard!" Azumuri yelled.

IIIIIIII

"Oh god no! Piccolo!" Kento yelled as he saw Gohan standing up growling with tears streaming down his face as he yelled and his power began to rise.

"NOOO!" Gohan yelled putting both his hands over his head for the Masenko.

"Their power!" Krillin said.

'Whoa! Gohan Saiyan Rage is so wild!' Kento thought.

"Power 2800! As I thought their powers fluctuate tremendously!" Vegeta said.

"2800 eh!" Nappa said.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled firing the blast at Nappa who smacked it aside and blew up away from them.

"Nice Gohan!" Kento said.

"Not bad for a shrimp heh that actually stung a little bit" Nappa said.

"His power dropped all the way down it seems he used it all up just now" Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry Piccolo I couldn't beat him for you I can't even run away anymore" Gohan said.

"Stay behind me Gohan!" Kento said growling at Nappa approached.

"I can't wait to see Kakarot face when he finds his son and nephew crushed to a pulp!" Nappa said.

"Try it!" Kento yelled as Nappa brought hit foot down and Kento sensed something a he caught Nappa boot as Gohan vanished as Kento punched Nappa hard in the gut and jumped back to see Gohan on the Nimbus cloud.

"Nimbus?" Gohan said.

"What the hell is that!" Nappa said.

"It's call Nimbus and it belongs to him" Kento said as Gohan landed next to him.

"Well finally!" Vegeta said.

"Goku! We've wait so long!" Krillin said.

"Daddy!" Gohan said.

"I bought you enough time Goku these bastards are all yours" Kento said.

"What do you think you're doing here Kakarot? Not to make some ridiculous speech about 'defeating us' I hope?" Vegeta said.

Goku then walked over to Piccolo to feel his pulse.

"Dead Goku" Kento said.

"He died trying to save me" Gohan said.

"Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha they're all dead now Goku" Nero said.

"Don't tell me you're shocked to find your lame friends are dead! Come to think of it there was another one blown to pieces well no need to grieve! You'll see them all soon enough and after you come back to life too!" Nappa said.

"That means Kami too" Goku said as he approached Nappa.

"Hey! What is it eh? Ready to die already? Well here's my way of saying hello!" Nappa said swinging his fist as Goku vanished and was now walking with Gohan and Nimbus.

"This way Gohan, Nero Kento get over here!" Goku said

"Uh-oh he's pissed" Kento said as Nero and his went to join Goku as they all went to Krillin and Naomi.

"I'm sorry I'm late you did well holding out split this between the two of you" Goku said holding out a Senzu bean.

"A Senzu Bean? Master Korin still has those?" Krillin said.

"It's the last one" Goku said.

Then you should have it Goku!"

"I'm fine already had one"

"N-no you should have it just in case we can't do much to help even if we do get better"

"Quit worrying if you're not gonna eat it I'm gonna throw it away!"

"Well in that case" Krillin said as he eat his half.

"Gohan you too" Goku said giving him the other.

"Tried to protect Gohan as best as I could Goku" Kento said.

"I appreciate it, I sensed that other power he's here right that why only your Saiyans friends are here?" Goku whispered.

"Yeah he's waiting" Nero whispered.

"You've improved a lot Krillin I can feel it" Goku said.

"I thought I had I tried but they were too strong I let them all die" Krillin said as Naomi slapped the back of his head.

"It was not your fault" Naomi said.

"And Gohan you've changed so much! You trained well!" Goku said.

"Piccolo taught me but I couldn't do anything" Gohan said.

"Piccolo died we can't us the dragon balls anymore nobody can come back to life damn it all! Let's avenge them! The five of us! With you here we'll take at least one of them with us! You trained under King Kai right? The Lord of the world?" Krillin said.

"Yeah but I'll fight them alone you two stay clear so you don't get hurt" Goku said.

"Alone! That's insane! Even for you! Their power is beyond imagination!" Krillin yelled.

"He's right daddy!" Gohan said.

"Guys he can handle it trust me! His Saiyan Rage is not one you want to get caught in!" Nero said.

"We better do as he say and leave it to him" Krillin said.

"But!"

"Hurry now!" Krillin said.

"Daddy!" Gohan said.

"Gohan your dad beyond mad you saw how much power you had when you mad his is way more dangerous!" Kento said.

"What's that look on your face? I don't like it I was hoping you wouldn't want to die so quickly heh heh heh" Nappa said.

"There'll be no mercy for you, you bastards!" Goku yelled as his power rose and began to make little rocks go flying into the air as the area shook.

"Power 7000! 8000! It can't be!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta what was Kakarot power again!" Nappa said.

"Over 9000!" he yelled crushing his Scouter.

"9000! It's a mistake! It's broken!" Nappa yelled.

"Don't your I won't use Kaio-Ken on you yet" Goku said.

"Kaio-Ken?" Vegeta said.

"You'll never be a match for me!" Nappa yelled charging at Goku as Goku vanished and kicked Nappa in the back of the head and sent him hitting ground.

"Unh! How did you get behind me! I'll destroy you!" Nappa yelled.

"You talk a lot but you don't back it up" Goku said.

"Oh burn!" Saiya said.

"What did you say!" Nappa yelled.

"How did he do that?" Krillin asked.

"Speed" Nero said with a smirk.

"Your saying I am just talk!" Nappa yelled.

"I could tell by that blow" Goku said.

"Heh heh heh you could tell huh! So what can you tell from this!" Nappa yelled a he began to glow with gold kai energy and charged at Goku who dodged his attacks as Goku vanished.

"Over here!" Goku yelled a few feet away from him.

"D-did you see that?" Gohan asked.

"Uhh" Krillin said.

Goku then charged at Nappa and vanished as they saw him standing on Nappa bald head as Nappa tried to crush him with his hands then got a punch to his gut.

"That was for Chiaotzu!" Goku said.

Nappa then tried to kick him and Goku punched him while he was in the air and sent him flying.

"That was for Yamcha!"

"You bastard!" Nappa yelled jumping off a boulder and threw a kai blast.

"This one I won't dodge!" Goku yelled as he powered his own kai and blew Nappa attack up.

"What the hell!" Nappa yelled.

"He blew it with kai alone!" Vegeta said.

Goku then jumped in the air and ended up behind Nappa.

"This one for Tien!" Goku yelled bring down both his fists on Nappa head and sent him flying down as Goku flew down fast and came at Piccolo as he was head to the ground, "and this is for Piccolo!" kicking Nappa and sent him crashing into a boulder as he quickly busted out of the pile

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" he yelled.

"Well you're as tough as I expected" Goku said.

"I am an Elite Warrior of Nobility! I'll have no lower-class punk like you push me around!" Nappa yelled.

"He's the lowest rank too! A third-class which means you should be retested old man!" Saiya said.

"Wow! Goku unbelievable! He might actually win this!" Krillin said.

"Go daddy!" Gohan said.

"Nappa! Get ahold of yourself idiot! He can't beat you if you keep your head! Calm down!" Vegeta yelled.

"You're right! Thanks Vegeta I wasn't thinking" Nappa said.

"You think? That a shock" Saiya said.

"Quite boy! You ticked me into a fit of rage! Now you'll see what I can really do! Are you ready Kakarot?" Nappa said.

"Ah that's it this is what I wanted" Goku said.

"Heh he's bluffing" Nappa said.

"No he's not" Nero said.

Nappa then yelled as his body muscles grew in size and glowed with kai energy as he lifted two fingers and caused an explosion as Goku jumped out of it.

"You're mine!" Nappa yelled jumping after him.

Goku then dodged his punch and Nappa dodged his kick and they attack and dodged each other's moves.

Nappa then opened his mouth and fired kai blast at Goku who caught it as it exploded sending power winds in all directions.

"Unbelievable! To deflect it at that distances!" Vegeta said.

"Whew that one made me sweat" Goku said.

"It can't be! That was my ultimate technique! He bounced it off!" Nappa yelled.

"He really is tough this could take forever" Goku said.

"That's enough! Get down here Nappa! I'll take forever with you! I'll finish him myself! Ridiculous having to trouble myself against something like Kakarot!"

"Hey! He's not an item! His name Goku don't ever forget that!" Nero yelled.

"Damn you! Damn you to hell boy making me surrender you execution to Vegeta heh well you'll be damned sorry it ever happened there's a reason he's named after the Planet Vegeta itself I'll leave you to him because he ordered me to but I won't be satisfied leaving things as they are" Nappa said glancing as Saiya, Krillin and Gohan and charged at them as Saiya vanished and punched him in the gut hard and a power kick to the spine making it snap as he kicked him over to Vegeta.

"Stupid bastard I'm not letting you hurt them so not being able to fight will do you good" Saiya said.

"Take him home and stay there!" Goku said landing.

"Vegeta...N...NN...it...it hurts! V...Vegeta...h...help me!" Nappa said holding out his hand as Vegeta took it, "thank you Vegeta"

"No problem" Vegeta said throwing Nappa in the air.

"What are you doing! Vegeta! VEGETA!"

"What good are you if you cannot fight? None!" Vegeta said rising his power and sent a blast at Nappa blowing him up and making an explosion in all direction as Goku and the other good Saiyans were all in the air.

"What kind of monster is this who would kill his own partner" Krillin said.

"You got to get back to the Kame House now!" Goku said.

"I get it, Gohan! You hear him!" Krillin said.

"Huh! But but" Gohan said.

"The enemy too powerful! If Goku has to worry about us we'll only be getting in the way!" Krillin said.

"Sorry he's even stronger than I thought" Goku said.

"Okay if I have to" Gohan said.

"Do me a favor Goku fight somewhere else!" Krillin said.

"What?" Goku said.

"Do you want our friends bodies mangled when they come back to life?" Krillin said.

"When they come ba-?But Krillin Piccolo dead and so is Kami the dragon balls are gone forever nobody ever coming back to life" Goku said.

"Krillin is there any way?" Gohan asked.

"Is there!" Goku said.

"I'll explain later! Just trust me if you beat him!" Krillin said.

"If I beat him yeah it all comes down to that doesn't it?" Goku said.

"You go our help when you need it" Nero said.

"What's keeping you boy! Feeling scared suddenly!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yo! He's taller than you so keep quite your mouth shut!" Kento yelled.

"All right I'll lead him somewhere else wish me luck huh?" Goku said.

"Goku I'm sorry we have to leave it to you alone you'd better not die old friend" Krillin said holding out his hand as Goku shook it.

"No way! After this is done son I'm taking you Nero and Kento fishing!" Goku said ruffling Gohan hair.

"Yay!" Gohan said.

"Let's go guys!" Nero said as Goku floated down to Vegeta.

"You figured out it's useless to run?" Vegeta said.

"We're not fighting here" Goku said.

"Have it your way" Vegeta said as they all flew off then flew into a desert as Goku and Vegeta landed on some rocks while the other floated above.

"Heh heh heh which makes it a fitting place to die, you should be honored, you know a bottom-tier boy like you hardly ever gets to play with an Elite Warrior like me we Saiyans are tested for combat aptitude soon after we're born the pitiful babies with low battle numbers are shipped off to a planet with no serious opponents just like you were" Vegeta said.

"If that's how I got to Earth I'm grateful on this planet we know that even the lowest born can outdo the elite if they work hard enough" Goku said.

"Heh at least they have a sense of humor now I'll show you the wall that can never scale with 'hard work' alone" Vegeta said as they both went into battle stance.

Goku then charged at Vegeta who dodged his attack as Goku caught both Vegeta attacks as Goku went for a kick as Vegeta back flipped off several rocks with Goku after him as Vegat charged at Goku and hit him with his elbow as Goku spun back and took to the air to see Vegeta was gone.

Vegeta tried to hit Goku from behind but he dodged and Vegeta dodged his kick and Goku dodged his as they dodged and attacked each other in the air.

"What's wrong Kakarot! Where's your power!" Vegeta said kicking him in the gut, "this isn't how you defeated Nappa! Show me!" he yelled hitting Goku down as Goku spun and landed on a rock as Vegeta landed away from him on another rock.

"Unbelievable he's just joking around and he's still stronger and faster than me, okay then I'll show you!" Goku said glowing red and firing a blasts making Vegeta jump in the air as he jumped in the air and punched Vegeta across the face hit him several times and kicked him and sent him flying as he flew after him as Vegeta flew around at Goku and kicked him knocking him out of the Kaio-Ken.

"Heh if that was you're best I'm disappointed, I'd say you've hit your limit so let me show you something before you die the overwhelming power of an Elite Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"Go ahead!" Goku said.

"Heh heh heh I look forward to erasing that smirk" Vegeta said as he began yelling a rising with power as the whole area shook and the sky became dark with black clouds.

"What kai! It's like the whole planet trembling!" Goku said as a powerful wind began to try and suck them all in, "it's like a hurricane!"

Vegeta then stopped yelling as all the boulder and rocks below fell.

"The vibrations they stopped all the clouds blew away!" Goku said.

"This is it Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled charging at him head-butting him and sent him flying then appeared new to him and slammed his elbow down on him sending him flying below as Goku landed and looked up for Vegeta.

"Behind you fool!" Vegeta yelled kicking Goku from the behind as Goku jumped up a large rock formation and landed on the top as Vegeta launched a blast at him.

"Kaio-Ken Tines Two!" Goku yelled turning red and flying up and avoided the blast as it exploded as Vegeta launched another blast that Goku nearly dodged but got some of his gi torn.

"Heh heh heh that's good that's very good you dodged well" Vegeta said as they both flew down.

"Come on Goku" Kento said.

"Damn his power and speed I can't keep up with twice the Kaio-Ken" Goku said ripping off the other side of his gi and was no shirtless, "oh well better to blow myself up than let him do it! I've gotta up the Kai-Ken three fold!"

"Heh heh heh I made that easy to dodge on purpose it would be boring if you died without suffering" Vegeta said.

'So I wonder how long my body will last if in increase my Kaio-Ken up to three?' Goku thought.

"What's the matter Kakarot? Come at me! Ha ha have you used all the tricks in your sleeve?" Vegeta said,

'Well there's no other way I can win as it is!' Goku thought.

"You choose the wrong opponent! I was the greatest warrior among all Saiyans you trained so hard but your failure was predestined you've only prolonged the time it takes to be defeated" Vegeta said as he saw Goku body and power growing.

"Just last as long as you can body! Time for Kaio-Ken Times Three!" Goku yelled.

"What!" Vegeta yelled as Goku charged at him and punched him hard across the face then zoomed around him and kicked him in the air.

Vegeta then got his flight and was about to fire a kai blast at Goku went around him and he threw a kai blast threw an After Image Goku then got kicked in the face and sent him crashing threw two boulder as Vegeta yelled breaking the boulder around him.

"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled trying to punch Goku but Goku jumped over him and slammed his knee into his back as Vegeta landed and charged at Goku with a punch Goku dodged and punched Vegeta in the gut making his cough blood.

"That bastard!" Vegeta yelled jumping away onto a rock, "it can't be! He surpassed my power!"

"He's tough gotta finish this quick or it's gonna be bad" Goku said.

"This cannot be happening! I am an Elite Saiyan warrior! I cannot be beaten by some low-ranked fighter like him! I am the strongest in the universe!" Vegeta yelled.

'Shit Goku body starting to react from using the Kai-Ken!' Nero thought.

"Blood!" Vegeta yelled whipped the blood from his mouth, "I shed my noble blood for this piece of shit and that knowledge I cannot endure! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PLANET! I'LL TURN YOU TO ASHES ALONG WITH IT!"

"No!" Goku yelled as Vegeta took to the sky.

"Dodge this one trash! Save yourself and doom the Earth!"

"What do I do!" Goku said.

'Kakarot!' Bardock yelled leaving Gohan body.

"Kaio-Ken Times Three!" Goku yelled powering up and going into Kamehameha stance, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"You'll never block my Galick Gun! Prepare to die with this world you love!" Vegeta yelled firing the blast.

"Ha!" Goku yelled firing the blast as they both collided.

"What! That looks like my blast!" Vegeta yelled.

"Kaio X4!" Goku yelled.

'Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!' Bardock yelled as his blast plus Goku boost hit Vegeta into the sky.

"Goku! I can't believe you did it!" Yajirobe said coming out of his hiding spot.

"Yajirobe what are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"You didn't notice me huh? You musta really been distracted but ypu did it! You blasted that son of a bitch away! You're the best! I admit it!" he said hitting Goku back.

"Raaaagh!" Goku yelled.

"Whazza matter? What's wrong?" Yajirobe asked.

"I did something too much for my body" Goku said

"Oh yeah? I though it look a little weird" Yajirobe said.

"Yajirobe I think you'd better run for it" Goku said.

"Huh! But why? Y-you don't mean" Yajirobe said.

"He's still alive! If he were that easy to kill I wouldn't have had any trouble" Goku said.

"But your stronger than him right! I mean if he comes back!"

"I told you pushed myself too hard body a wreck I could be at my limit"

"Oh gotcha well I'll see ya! Good luck!" he said running off.

"Yeah sure" Goku said.

IIIIIII

Somewhere above the cloud Vegeta broke free from the blast and was beyond pissed.

"DAMN YOU! Why! Why! Kakarot power cannot be greater than mine! DAMN HIM! I am the greatest Saiyan warrior of all! Time to stop worrying about being pretty I'll make the Saiyan transformation and crush him! Heh heh my Giant Ape form to terrify even more! I can't believe this! I chose a full moon night in case we wanted to eradicate this whole planet quickly I never dreamed I'd have to trasnfrom just to defeat Kakarot! If it weren't for him I-? That's odd it's past time the moon should be out, how can this be! Where is it! What happened to the moon! Of course! Damn him why that sneaky bastard! Kakarot destroyed the moon by himself! So be it! I'll lose a bit of strength but I have no other choice! His shock will be worth it!"

IIIIIIII

"He's finally coming down!" Goku said as Vegeta landed away from him.

"You thought you outsmarted me by blowing up your moon did you!" Vegeta yelled.

"The moon? What the hell are you-"

"Ha! Don't play the fool! Do you know how we transform by seeing the full moon?"

"Trans-what?" Goku said.

"Moonlight is only sunlight reflected but only when reflected by the moon does it contain Green-Spectrum Radiation when the moon is full that radiation exceeds 17 melon Zeno units per second and when we absorb that full amount through our eyes then the Saiyan reaction is set off in a certain gland in our tails and out transformation begins! There are many moons around many planets in this galaxy but no matter their size, their green radiation will not exceed 17 million Z.P.S. without the circular reflective space of a full moon however" he said forming a Power Ball.

"Oh shit! Guys get ready!" Kento said.

"The greatest Saiyans can compress the planet atmosphere with a Power Ball to create a small artificial Zeno!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku he's going to transform!" Nero yelled.

"It's is time Kakarot! It is finally time for you to die! A low class fighter simply shouldn't challenge one of the elite!"

"His power went down as he made that weird light! What he going on about over there? I don't get it!" Goku said.

"Oh that idiot hopeless" Saiya said as Vegeta threw the Power Ball in the air.

"What is it!" Goku said as Kento floated next to him.

"Power Ball! It can turn him into a Great Ape! Do you pay attention to anything!" Kento yelled.

"Burst and Mix!" Vegeta yelled maxing the ball explode in the air as Goku looked over to see an artificial moon.

"What is that! What did he do!" Goku said.

"I can't look without transforming idiot it's his temporary moon!" Kento growled.

"Too bad you don't have a tail! Traitor!" Vegeta said as they looked over to see him transforming.

"No it can't!" Goku said as the ape reached full size and roared.

"HA HA HA! What do you think of that Kakarot!" Vegeta said.

"It's that monster! My grandpa you killed my grandpa!" Goku yelled.

"HA HA! Now that is a good one! A Saiyan is most powerful in its ape form! A Saiyan that has its tail!" Vegeta said.

"Wait a minute is that what you're telling me? That the monster who appeared at the martial arts tournament and smashed the buildings and the one who killed grandpa was all me?" Goku said.

"I'm so sorry Goku but you were never in control of yourself you had no idea what was going on" Kento said as Vegeta threw a fist at them as they dodged as Vegeta kicked Goku into Kento as they bounced of a rock and hit the ground as Vegeta came at them.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku yelled as they jumped in the air dodging Vegeta fist and got swatted by his tail.

"Ow!" Kento said.

"Don't die boys before I can kill you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Didn't think he could go so fast! Don't have time to concentrate but my only chance is to increase my power! I just need ten seconds! Wait Tien I'm stealing your move!"

"Oh shit!" Kento said covering his eyes.

"Solar Flare!" Goku yelled blinding Vegeta.

"Damn you! My eyes!" Vegeta yelled and Vegeta flew to a rock.

"Please let this be far enough!" Goku said.

"Goku hurry!" Kento said.

"Earth Ocean all living things give me a little bit of your power please!" Goku yelled holding his hands in the air.

"Kakarot you're dead! Little Traitor you hurt my eyes!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on" Kento said.

"Where are you Kakarot! You're only prolonging this! You can't escape your death!" Vegeta yelled getting his sight and looking for Goku as he spotted him.

'Kento he found me! Please give me time!" Goku said.

"Time got it!" Kento said coming at Vegeta like a fly and strike him hard across the face.

"I did it! I gathered the energy! Now!" Goku said.

"Die!" Vegeta yelled firing a large blast from him mouth as Goku jumped over it and it caused an explosion as Goku hit the ground.

"Goku!" Kento said flying down next to him.

"I didn't know he was so close! I was stupid! My Spirit Bomb my last hope it's gone" Goku said.

"You got spunk boy! But you're out of everything else aren't you!" Vegeta said.

"I used all my kai to make the sphere I've got nothing at all" Goku said as Vegeta approached.

"It's about damn time!" Vegeta yelled bringing his foot down as they moved as Goku tried to avoid getting squashed and Vegeta smacked him like a fly and sent him hitting the side and a mountain and hitting the ground.

"No!" Goku said trying to get up as Vegeta foot came down hard on both his legs as Goku yelled out in pain.

"AAAARR!"

"Goku! Reyoto Zang come with me I had enough of this Reyoto have that sword ready!" Nero said.

"Right" Reyoto said.

"My legs!" Goku cried out in pain.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Silly me! I've left you alive! Heh heh heh better hope my aim true this time better hope you die or would rather watch Earth destroyed!" Vegeta said.

"Shut the hell up Vegeta! You beat me you were stronger than I or anybody else thought but if you think this is something to be proud of your gonna learn you're gonna pay someday" Goku said as Vegeta brought his fist down and Goku fired a kai blast and shot his eye as Vegeta yelled as Kento flew in and kicked the ape in the snout knocking him over.

"Just call it something to remember me bye heh can't even move my hands now do what you want" Goku said.

"Impudent bastard you've scarred my face!" Vegeta yelled smacking Kento aside and sent him crashing into a mountain, "I'll crush you!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Goku and began squeezing him a Got cried out in pain, "Die damn! You Die!"

"No! NO!" Goku screamed.

"I felt the bones break on that one! That must hurt!" Vegeta said.

"Hmmm someone's there? Where?" Vegeta said.

"Right here! Let go of my dad!" Gohan yelled.

"Why what a surprise Kakarot your son came to watch you die! I do love family! Watch closely little fella! Here it comes daddy going to die! Tsk! Too bad he's unconscious already!" Vegeta said as from behind Krillin threw a Destructo Disk as Vegeta jumped over it and it cut the mountain Gohan stood on.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know! I know you sentimental worms wouldn't let a companion come by himself! Lucky me! After I kill Kakarot you're next! I told you what you'd get for challenging me!"

"Damn you! I have to do something!" Krillin yelled.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Gohan yelled.

"Shadow Needles!" Nero yelled as two large ones stabbed threw his feet as Yajirobe cut of Vegeta tail as Reyoto stabbed Vegeta hand and broke Goku free and grabbed him and got him away from Vegeta.

"Other ones! I didn't count them! My tail!" Vegeta yelled as he began to shrink and Reyoto set Goku down on a rock.

"Hang in there Goku" Reyoto said.

"Suicidal fools do you know what it means to make me angry! Do you want to die so much! You will!" Vegeta yelled charging at Gohan.

"Gohan run!" Krillin yelled.

"You will be the first!" he yelled punching Gohan in the gut, "what's wrong you're half-Saiyan aren't you boy? Show me your power! Come on!" he yelled as he kicked Krillin who was charging from behind sending him smashing threw rocks.

"Heh I guess he wanted to be first! Get up! Let me have some fun! Is that your best! Ha! Like Father like son!"

"No" Gohan said as Vegeta head-butted him.

"Well at least your blood is red I'll show you how kind I can be you can did next to daddy!" he yelled tossing Gohan next to Goku.

"Gohan!" Reyoto said as he glared at Vegeta.

"Gohan dad body is messed up I can't move any more you have to fight for me instead he's a lot weaker now too" Goku said.

"Huh? Stubborn fool who'd have thought he still had consciousness?" Vegeta said.

"He's strong he's too stronger I can't daddy" Gohan said.

"All right you win! I'll kill Kakarot first after all! Then Kakarot sniveling brat! Then the bald one! Kakarot nephews and finally the bastard who cut off my tail!" Vegeta yelled.

"You don't have to win jut hold him off I know you have the strength for that then Krillin will finish him off" Goku said as Vegeta jumped down.

"I can't daddy it hurts too much!" Gohan said.

"What are you a coward! Gonna let all those people die for nothing! What did Piccolo teach you!" Goku yelled as Vegeta slammed his knee in Goku gut making his scream out in pain and cough blood.

"Putting me through all his for what!" Vegeta yelled.

"G-G-Go" Goku said as Vegeta began kicking him.

"Stop it! I said stop it! I'll kill you!" Gohan said.

"You will kill me?" Vegeta said as Gohan fired a blast as Vegeta jumped up and Gohan teleported and kicked him in the face Gohan then charged at Vegeta as Vegeta was about to kick Gohan but Nero blocked the kick.

"You drew enough of his blood!" Nero yelled punching Vegeta in the gut hard making him cough blood.

IIIIII

"Krillin please come!" Goku said as Kento was helping Krillin over to Goku.

Nero was dodging Vegeta attack and punching him every attack he made pissing Vegeta off more and more.

"Goku it's hopeless he's too strong why didn't you tell Gohan to run?" Krillin said.

"Krillin hurry while I'm still alive I can you my Spirit Bomb" Goku said.

"What? What did you say you're gonna give me the?"

The Spirit Bomb yes kai that I gathered from all over the Earth most of it got away but there's enough to beat him while he's weak"

"But"

"Krillin hold my hand"

"But I don't get how"

"Just do it!" Kento yelled grabbing his hand and hand it to Goku.

"Your arm broken!"

"Just hold it just don't let go!" Goku yelled as the hand glowed and it moved to Krillin making it glow.

"What is this!"

"Palm up concentrate it, it will become a sphere" Goku said as Krillin made it into a kai ball.

"Give up! Vegeta yelled.

"You're the one who needs to be taught a lesson!" Nero said making another blow to his gut.

"You have to hit him with it first try I don't have the strength to make another one you have to hit him!" Goku said.

"Try protecting the brat now!" Vegeta yelled sending blasts down at Gohan as Kento grabbed him and began jumping away from the blast.

"What are you waiting for moron throw it!" Yajirobe yelled and Zang punched him.

"Idiot!" Zang yelled.

"What!" Vegeta yelled seeing the blast and jumped, "fool! It's hopeless!" he yelled as it came at Kento and Gohan.

Kento then kicked it back at Vegeta as Nero kicked Vegeta into the ball causing an explosion.

"We did it!" Reyoto said as they all gathered around Goku.

"Wait" Nero said as they saw Vegeta fall from the sky and hit the ground.

"Is he dead?" Gohan asked.

"He was one nasty guy but a brave foe I guess I'll at least dig a grave" Krillin said.

"For yourselves!" Vegeta yelled.

"He's alive! Damn!" Kento said.

"You've given me quite a beating I almost thought you had me on that last one oh you've taken a lot out of me but I have enough strength left to finish you!" Vegeta said getting up and hitting Krillin sending him hitting the ground, "after I've killed you all I'll take time to heal and then I'll finally destroy Earth!"

"No" Gohan said.

"You bastards taxing my powers to the limit actually hurting me but what hurts me most is my bride for struggling with scum like you so die! Just die!" Vegeta yelled hitting them all with an explosion.

When the smoke cleared he saw they were all scattered lying on rocks or wherever they landed.

"Ugh I'll get you for that!" Nero growled.

"What's wrong with me? They should all be dead that damage is worse than I thought got to kill them now get the rest" Vegeta said flying over to Gohan as the other Saiyans noticed hit tail had re grown, "his tai! It's grown back! I can't let him transform!" he yelled as Yajirobe yelled and sliced Vegeta back with his sword as they both hit the ground and Kento picked up Gohan.

"Come on kid wake up!" Kento said.

"I did it! I killed you! Ha ha ha! Whahhya think of that! You overrated goon! You met your match! You couldn't handle Yajirobe!" he said as Vegeta got up.

"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled dodging his sword swing.

"Heh heh heh! I was just foolin with you! I didn't really hurtcha did I? Hey I know you could let me in your group! I'm pretty good aint I?" he said as Vegeat kicked him in the face and sent in bouncing, "yoww!"

"Can't let him transform!" Vegeta said.

"Gohan look at the sky!" Kento said holding him up and tried to avoid looking at the ball still in the sky.

"No! You'll never see it! Your both dead!" Vegeta yelled as Kento kicked him in the gut as Gohan began to transform.

"Stop! I won't let you! I won't let you transform! I have to kill him while I can!" Vegeta said as Kento tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Gohan hurry!" Kento yelled punching Vegeta across the face.

Vegeta then flipped them over and grabbed Kento and began choking him unaware of the ape behind him.

'Gohan stop him!' Bardock yelled as Gohan bashed Vegeta head knocking him off Kento as Kento gasped and coughed as the ape roared.

'Gohan the Saiyan! Hurt him Gohan! He's the bad guy!' Bardock yelled as Gohan growled as Vegeta and threw a large rock Vegeta dodged Gohan then jumped up as Vegeta threw a kai disk cutting of Gohan tail but the ape feel on Vegeta crushing him as he began to shrink.

"Gohan!" Kento yelled picking up the naked boy off Vegeta.

"Damn you!" Vegeta said reaching into his armor and pulled out a remote and hit a button, "never before have I had to retreat!" Vegeta said as Kento kicked him in the face.

"That was for Goku and this is for Gohan and Krillin!" Kento yelled stomping on his gut as Vegeta ship dropped in.

"There it is" Vegeta said.

"How could I lose! Damn!" Vegeta said crawling to his ship as Krillin picked up a sword and approached him, "I can't move! Shit!"

"You killed my friends! I'll avenge them! Die!"

"Krillin no!" Kento yelled.

'Krillin please let him go I beg of you grant me this wish' Goku said.

"Did you go crazy or what! I don't know if you are aware of it but not only did he slaughter our friends but tried to kill all of us! If I don't kill him now he'll come back to finish the job he started!"

'I know'

"Listen! If you think he gonna come around like Piccolo di you're wrong! I'm telling you right now we can't change him! He has no emotions! You know that!"

'Yes I also know how strong he is I can't find the words but I saw him dying and I told myself that it was a shame'

"A shame?"

'After King Kia training I thought I reached the top but Vegeta is ten times stronger than me to tell you the truth I was afraid bit I was amazed exactly like when I fought Piccolo maybe it's because I too am a Saiyan next time I'll beat him! I know it's not logical but I beg of you!'

"Ok I accept your dumbass request because you already saved Earth but promised me something! Next time you fight him beat him by yourself!"

"Ok!"

"Next time there won't be any miracles so enjoy yourselves before my return" Vegeta said as his ship was starting to close and a Shadow Needle stabbed threw his shoulder.

"Shut the hell up!" Nero said as Vegeta ship took off.

A large ship the landed as Kento knew who was on it, "oh no it's the harpy!" Kento said.

"Gohan! My baby!" Chichi yelled jumping over Goku and snatched Gohan out of Kento arms they then all sensed a high power level and turned to see Hood approaching.

"Oh shit! Chichi get Gohan out of here! Krillin get Goku on that ship everyone get far away as possible!" Kento yelled.

"Kento what are you doing!" Goku yelled as they began to board the ship.

Once the ship took off all the Saiyans stood together as they saw Miira float down onto a mountain with his arms crossed.

"I don't believe we ever had a proper introduction I am the Demon Miira" he said bowing with a cocky smile, "I must admit that was an impressive show you put on but that little twerp power nothing compared to mine but first I don't like to waste energy on small pray so Hood kill them!"

"Yes master" Hood said throwing off the hood as they saw the Time Breaker style Saiyan armor and they saw the mask covering Bardock face and the wild hair he had.

"You bastard! After I free my grandpa body I will kill you with my own hands!" Nero yelled as Miira smiled.

"Heh heh heh we'll see"

A.N. To Be continued! in The Ultimate Sacrifice,Hood and Miira vs. the Seven and Nero! Please Review!


	61. The Ultimate Sacrifice and New Life

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Ultimate Sacrifice and New Life

"Okay who wants to take him?" Serena asked.

"Nero has a better chance at breaking that mask but Bardock power are insane now! He can use the time around us to get the advantage" Zang said.

"Fine then I'll do it once that mask off we have another fight on our side to that that white haired bastard" Nero said stepping forward while cracking his knuckles.

Hood then power to Super Saiyan then Super Saiyan 2 as Nero match his power by powering Shadow Level 1 then 2.

"I want my grandpa body back Miira so this fight will be over soon!" Nero said getting into fighting stance.

"I don't think so" Hood said as Nero noticed the time line around them began to shift, "Time Slicer!" Hood yelled.

"Shadow Field!" Nero yelled blocking the attack as he charged at Hood who disappeared and appeared behind him slamming his elbow down on Nero back making him hit the ground.

Hood then went for a punch as a Shadow Tentacle wrapped around his hand and Nero grabbed his head and head-butted him and Hood took a few steps back as Nero saw a small crack.

"Hmmm not enough force that time I guess I better up my game!" Nero said.

"Time Cannon!" Hood yelled as he began to form a large kai ball.

"Bring it!" Nero yelled as Hood fired at him and Nero smirked "Black Hole of Darkness!" he yelled as the hit went and another Black Hole opened up as he jumped in the air.

"Nice try brat!"

"Who said that was the right one genius!" Nero said as Hood looked up to see Nero made a black hole above him as he got hit with his blast and sent flying down as the same blast came out the other one sending him crashing into a mountain.

"Hey Nero take it easy on his body! Grandpa will kick your ass if you do permanent damage!" Kento said.

"Please he's not done" Nero said as Hood busted out of the pile of boulders with dirty armor but unharmed.

Hood then charged at Nero as Nero jumped over him and kicked his mask sending him sliding back as Nero saw another crack from near the bottom on the face.

"Now my chance! Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Time Blaster he yelled firing a blast threw an after image Nero, "what!" he said as he saw Nero in the air in front of him.

"Ha!" he yelled as Hood tried to dodged but half his face got caught in the blast as he yelled and stopped back covering his face as he glared up and Nero said Bardock eye was exposed and he saw it was red.

IIIIIII

"Huh!" Goku said.

"What happed?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing" he said staring at the ceiling, 'dad just left he went to the battle they must have freed his body'

IIIIIIII

"AAAARH!" Bardock yelled as they saw his eye turn from red to its normal body as Bardock tried to fight to get his body back as he grabbed at the mask trying to tear it off.

"Oh it's so hard to find good help these days, he is no longer useful to me" Miira said kicking Bardock and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"Grandpa!" Kento yelled.

"Now how will we do this? One-on-one or will you all try to gang up on me?" Miira said as they sensed his power rise to a terrible point they never felt with their encounter with the Master.

"Looks like we have no choice at this point! Kento I'll hold him off you guys activate the Unity Form!" Nero yelled powering to his black furred Shadow Saiyan 4 level as they all power to Super Saiyan.

"Shadow Needles!" Nero yelled making several long needles come out of his shadow and at Miira as he smiled and held up his hand as a large kai field formed around him bending the Shadow Needles as they tried to break through.

"Your Shadow techniques are useless against me Nero it's pointless to fight me just give up and I will not make your deaths a painful as I possibly can" Miira said.

"Screw you! Nero let's show this bastard what happens when he mess with family!" Unity Form SS4 Kento said standing next to Nero.

"Okay let's teach him that one move we been working on!" Nero said.

"Unity Rush Rampage!" the brothers said charging fast at Miira.

Both Nero and Kento were throwing punches and kicks as Miira who dodged them easily as he disappeared then delivered two blows to their guts with his fists making them cough blood as he moved fast and back handed them both in the faces and sent them flying to his left and right as they skid on the dirt covered ground panting.

"Man that bastard punches hard!" Kento growled.

"I'll say and I have a good feeling he's holding back just to screw with us" Nero said.

"I really hate to do this especially since Goku just got out of a fight but I have no choice!" Kento yelled holding his hands in the air and a massive Sprit Bomb formed.

At this point Kento learned he can just take every universe power without them noticing so he would never have to ask the bad guys to help.

"Oh shinny" Miira said as Kento dropped the ball on himself absorbed the power and charged at Miira.

"Unity Dragon Fist!" he yelled.

So an explosion happened engulfing the area and when the smoke cleared Nero and Kento eyes widen to see Miira caught Kento fist and took the attack and was unharmed.

"So that was the power that defeated the Master?" Miira said punching Kento in the gut hard and kai blasted him back and sent him crashing through a mountain.

"No!" Nero yelled.

"This is the full extent of all your powers? I grow bored now it's time to put an end to this game" Miira said.

"You just pissed off the wrong Saiyan pal! I didn't want to use this put you leave me no choice!" Nero yelled as he glowed with red kai energy as they sky quickly filled with black clouds as Nero began forming a red kai ball.

"What this?" Miira said.

"This is my ultimate technique! Hell's Nightmare!" Nero yelled as he shot it in the air and it began rain red kai blasts at Miira as they began exploding and causing smoked to form everywhere as Nero form another red kai ball.

"Shadow Cannon!" he yelled firing it where Miira was caused and explosion to cover the area.

"Ugh did it work?" Kento asked trying to see threw the smoke and Nero panted.

"I think so I threw everything I had in that attack" Nero panted as they heard Miira laughing.

"You fools sought to defeat me but all you're doing is wasting your precious energy I grow tired of looking at that monkey form" Miira said charging at Kento and grabbed him by the neck and held him off the ground.

"Let him go!" Nero yelled as Miira formed a kai ball on his chest and blasted him into the air.

"This blast should be enough to kill you" Miira said snapping his fingers and the kai blast that launched Nero in the air exploded.

"No!" Kento yelled clawing at Miira arm as Miira put his other hand on Kento chest.

"Pulse Wave" he said hitting Kento with something as his friends went all flying out of his body hitting wherever they landed all looking as beaten as Kento because of the damage Kento got.

"There now you're the first" Miira said punching Kento in the gut.

"Put him down!" Reyoto yelled swinging his sword as Miira caught the blade.

"Hmmm children shouldn't play with such things" he said kicking Reyoto back into the rock while holding Reyoto sword then flipped it over and threw it as it stabbed into Reyoto shoulder.

"AHHHRR!" Reyoto yelled.

"You son of a bitch!" Naomi yelled charging at Miira kicking him in the face as Kento broke free and kicked Miira in the gut as the man cracked his neck.

"Ah thanks for the getting that crick out of my neck it's been driving me crazy" he said.

"Don't patronize me!" Naomi yelled charging at him again as Miira punched her in the gut hard making her cough blood and power down from Super Saiyan as he grabbed her neck.

"Don't touch her!" Reyoto yelled trying to pull his sword out of his shoulder that pinned him to the boulder.

Zang then came up from behind Miira and hit him in the back with a kai blast as Miira threw Naomi into him sending them crashing into a boulder.

Saiya then charged with Kento May and Serena as they began throwing punches and kicks that Miira dodged then in one swift moment Miira struck all them with power blows powering them down and sending them crashing wherever they were sent flying into.

Zang then pulled the sword from Reyoto shoulder as Reyoto yelled out in pain as Zang charged again with Reyoto as Miira teleported behind them and slammed his elbow down on their heads then grabbed them by their hair and threw them back crashing into rocks.

Miira then looked around at the Saiyan teens trying to get back up to fight as he bent down and picked up Zang ring.

"I think one of you brats dropped this?" he said as Zang felt in his pocket to feel the ring gone, "ah so it's yours an engagement ring from the looks of it too bad you will never use it" he said tossing it as May looked at Zang.

"Sorry May" Zang said.

"Shadow Needle!" Nero yelled as the needle came out of Miira chest.

"Still alive?" Miira said looking at the needle coming out of his chest.

"That's right you son of a bitch!" Nero growled walking in with torn clothes and holding his bleeding arm.

Miira then smiled as he yelled and they were all engulfed in an explosion none of them had a chance to hide or but up a shield.

"Ugh!" Kento grunted as he cough blood and saw his friends all lying out the ground looking like they could die with the next blow as Kento looked over to see Miira holding Nero neck.

"Sorry boy that needle trick won't work on me!" he said throwing Nero to the ground next to Kento.

"Nero?" Kento said.

"Yeah?" Nero groaned.

"We're going to die aren't we?" Kento asked.

"Seems that way got any energy left?" Nero asked.

"Not one" Kento said.

"Same here" Nero said as Kento looked over to Serena with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Serena" Kento said.

"I love you too Kento" Serena said taking his hand.

"You fools thought to beat me now you will all suffer the end" Miira said forming a kai ball.

"No! I won't let you kill them!" Bardock yelled jumping onto Miira back and locking his arms and legs around him.

"What are you doing salve get off!" Miira yelled trying to throw Bardock off.

"You bastard I won't let you hurt these kids!" Bardock yelled.

"Get off me!" Miira yelled.

'Everyone' Bardock voice said in all the Time Force warriors heads at the base on the current battle field and where Trunks had the kids, 'I'm sorry I have to do this it must be done, Kakarot my son Gohan, Kento Nero my grandsons I love each and every one of you so much I know you never heard me say it before but I really do mean'

"What is he doing?" May asked.

'Kakarot I would have given anything to be the one to raise you into the man you are today and will become in the future but just being with you and Gohan during the time I had meant more to me than it ever will, Trunks and all my students who has ever walked into my office at school I am proud of each and every one of you and want you all to get stronger because this fight is not over yet, kids I have put a shield over each and every one of you what I'm about to do I've seen in my visions and must be done' he said as he body began to glow red.

"He's turning his body into energy!" Serena said.

"He's going to blow himself up!" Reyoto said.

"What! No get off me! Your power not enough to defeat me!" Miira yelled.

"You're wrong! I learned a new technique it's called the Death Clock! Once I explode your body will rapidly age until your nothing but ash!" Bardock said.

"Grandpa please don't do it!" Kento yelled with tears streaming down his face like all his friends.

"I love all of you so much carry out our legacy create a new Saiyan race one that will be better than mine! Nero I want you to return to your home universe there someone really needs your protection" Bardock said.

"Lalah?" Nero said.

"Make me proud kids I know you can get strong! Strong enough to beat that last demon! Don't let the Demon Saiyan Armageddon rise!" Bardock yelled as he began to glow brighter.

"No! Get off me you Saiyan bastard!" Miira yelled.

'Goodbye all my friends and family and good luck' Bardock said as he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Okay you son of a bitch if I go to hell you're coming with!" Bardock yelled as the light grew.

"Grandpa no!" Nero yelled as a light flashed and an explosion shot out into space brighter than the sun as Miira screams were heard as he turned to ash as Bardock faded into the light.

IIIIIIII

"Grandpa no!" Gohan yelled seeing the light in the distances.

'I will always be with each an everyone one of you in your hearts, goodbye' Bardock voice said.

"No! NO! NO! NO!" Goku yelled with tears coming down his face as Gohan hugged him.

IIIIII

Back on the battle field the smoke began to clear as the shields around all the kids disappeared dropping them all into a huge crater.

"No! Grandpa! Grandpa!" Kento yelled.

"Bardock where are you!" Zang yelled as Bardock red head band flew down from the sky as Kento caught it as he began to shake and feel to his knees with tears pouring down his face like the others.

"That stupid bastard! We could have won if we worked together!" Nero yelled with his own tears.

"Oh Bardock why?" May cried into Zang shirt as he held her.

IIIIII

"He was a great man kids remember that" Trunks said whipping his tears as Kelly, Brody and even Nathan cried.

'Bardock I hope you rest in peace my friend' he thought.

IIIIIII

Nero then eat one of his emergency Senzu Beans as he pressed his watch.

"Hope send me to my home universe" Nero said.

"Where are you going?" Kento asked.

"I'm doing what grandpa said and going there you guys stay here and rest and Kento your keep grandpa head band" Nero said.

"Why?" Kento asked.

"Because it will look better on you than me, I'll be back later just stay here and just relax for a while" Nero smiled as he left the time.

"Grandpa I promise your death will not be for nothing" Kento said tying the head band around his head.

IIIIIIIII

Nero walked threw a small village of his home universe Planet Vegeta as he had a confused look.

"Why can't I feel her?" he said.

"Nero?" a man said as Nero looked over to see a family friend of his mother.

"Rozack it's been a while" Nero said.

"I am so sorry for your lose my boy" he said.

"My lose?" I said.

"Oh you don't know do you?" he said.

"Know what?" I said.

"Go to Lalah home he brother will explain what happened" he said.

Nero then got this horrible feeling as he ran down the street seeing candles outside every home knowing this was a symbol for someone death as he ran to the door to see a man older than him cleaning the yard.

"Nero? I was wondering when you would return" he said.

"Kazo what happened?" Nero asked.

"Let's go inside" he said.

Once inside they both sat at a table as Kazo gave him some tea.

"What happened Kazo is Lalah alright?" Nero asked.

"I'm sorry Nero Lalah died your mate died a few days ago" he said as the pain Nero already had become worse as he felt like throwing up now.

-Flashback-

The time Nero had spent away from the school training before the Time Breakers first attack Nero returned to his home planet to train while there he meet a beautiful girl in the market and from their things fell into place Nero feel into love with this beautiful girl and spent months with her and then they took each other's as mates the day Nero had to return to the school he told Lalah he would return when everything became peaceful and to give he the family she always wanted that promise was made nine months ago.

Nero can remember her long black hair her beautiful eyes and smile and her angel like voice.

-End of Flashback-

"She left this for you" Kazo said handing Nero as letter as he opened it.

My Love, I am so sorry that I can't be here when you return home I learned two months after you left that I was with your child I was so over joyed and knew you would love our baby when you came home but then a man came named Bardock he claimed to be your grandpa and I believe him he told me of a vision he had that if I kept the baby I would die giving birth to him he said it was my choice on the decision I would make so I choose him, please love his Nero love our baby like I do make him into a fine warrior like you and please never forget me much love your mate Lalah.

Tears were falling down Nero face as they hit the letter and Kazo patted his back.

"The child died too didn't it?" Nero asked.

"Come with me Nero" Kazo said.

Nero then finally noticed that the house was a wreck like there had been a fight as they headed down the hall and a baby cries were heard as Nero heart began to thump in his chest.

"She wants you to name him and your brat been causing trouble for me for the past few days, cries all the time he throws food on me when I try to feed him, kicks and pees on me when I try to change his damn diaper and nearly drowned me when I tried to give him a bath the kid does not like people" Kazo said opening a door as the cries were loud and Nero saw a crib in the corner of the room as he approached to see a blue blanket was on the baby covering his body as he cried and tried to get it off.

Nero then reached slowly and pulled the blanket back as the baby stopped crying to rub his eyes to adjust them from the sudden lighting as he stared at Nero and Nero at him the baby looked exactly like Nero and he had Bardock and Goku wild hair.

The baby all of the sudden slimed and began laughing and holding out his hands wanting to be held by Nero.

"It said that Saiyan babies are able to tell who their parents are that probably why he gave me hell" Kazo said.

"Can I hold him?" Nero asked.

"You don't need my permission to hold 'your' son" Kazo said.

Nero then put one hand behind the baby head and one behind his body and held him out as the baby laughed and he held him close to his face as the baby began touching Nero face with his soft small hands.

Nero then saw he had a T shaped birth mark on his cheek remind him of Bardock scar.

"Hey little guy you know who your daddy is don't you?" Nero said as the baby made a babble sound and Nero smiled and cradle the baby in his arms as the baby yawned and hung onto his shirt.

"I knew you'd like your son" Kazo said.

"He's perfect" Nero said feeling some of his sadness vanish.

"He has your powers too" Kazo said.

"What?" Nero said.

"Look up" Kazo said as Nero looked up as his mouth dropped at all the holes covering the celling, "the first day I tried to clean him he fired a shadow ball at me"

"I will pay for that" Nero said.

"No just take him! I have everything you need right here" Kazo said holding out a large diaper bag and set one of those slings you can wear to hold the baby in and a baby carrier for the back and front.

"It's best if I do take him with me Bardock said he will need my protection and the Time Breakers must know about him" Nero said.

"So got any names for the brat?" Kazo asked.

"Bardock, Bardock Junior I think I'll call him B.J. for short" Nero said.

"Bardock? That's a good name" Kazo said.

"Thanks for watching after him" Nero said.

"No problem, just get that thing away I swear bring him back when he doesn't hate strangers" Kazo said as Nero laughed.

IIIIIIII

"What the hell is take Nero so long?" Kento said throwing a rock.

"Who knows" Reyoto said as they saw Nero appear with the carrier on his looking like a back pack and was carrying a bag.

"What happened?" Serena asked.

"I have something to tell you guys during my time away from the school I found a girl and well I took her as my mate" Nero said.

"What!" the group yelled.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me!" Kento said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise for when this fight was over but when I got their I found out she died" Nero said.

"Oh Nero I am so sorry" May said.

"Man that sucks I can only imagine what you're going through" Saiya said.

"But something good came from her death well something wonderful" Nero said setting down the bag and took off the carrier and held his son in his arms as the others eyes widen, "I have a son now"

"Oh my god he's so cute! He looks just like Bardock and Goku!" Naomi said.

"Congratulations Nero I'm happy for you" Kento said.

"Thanks his name is Bardock Junior but I think calling him B.J. will stick around with him" Nero said.

"Oh that name perfect he even has a little birth mark on his cheek that looks like Bardock scar" May said.

"Grandpa would be proud Nero" Kento said.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Zang asked.

"He's coming with me the Time Breakers know about him so this kid no leaving my sight" Nero said.

"Are you insane! What if we get caught in another fight?" Serena said.

"That why I have Shadow Needles and if for some reason the fight gets rough I'll run his protection is my first priority now" Nero said.

"Ew! What the hell is that smell!" Saiya said.

"It's coming out of the business end of that kid! Nero change his diaper" Reyoto said.

"Uh how?" Nero said.

"You have to be kidding! You don't know how to change a diaper!" Naomi said.

"Hey I never had to change Kento mom always did it" Nero said.

"Okay this diaper bag as some wet wipes, baby powder, a clean diaper and a changing blanket" this is all you need" May said pulling out the items.

"Can one of you help me?" Nero asked.

"Hell no! Your kid your job!" Kento said.

"Bastards" Nero said setting his son down as the baby sucked his thumb and Nero began removing the diaper, "oh god! What the hell have you been eating! Ugh! I think I'm going to throw up!"

"Not on the baby!" May said.

Soon after thirty minute B.J. was in a new diaper as Nero bushed the baby powder off him.

"That was the most horrific thing I've ever done and that was just the first I can only imagine the hell I will see in his frist bath and trying to feed him" Nero said putting the baby in the carrier and packed up the things and held the dirty diaper.

"What the hell do I do with this?" he asked.

"Throw it away" Zang said as Nero threw it in the air and kai blasted it as the baby laughed and clapped his hands and fired a Shadow Sphere at Kento and the others as they screamed and jumped out of the way as it exploded behind them as they all stared at the laughing baby as Nero turned around.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop blowing up stuff and lets go" Nero said walking away.

"He had no idea what his son just try to do" Kento said.

"That kid can use Nero powers too he's defiantly Nero son alright no question there" Saiya said.

A.N. So sad! Bardock dead but there is some good now! Nero is a father to our newest character Baby B.J. I hope you like the chapter please review!


	62. A Glimpse at Nero Past

This chapter to hel you understand Nero realtionship with his mate and a little something you didn't know about him.

Chapter Sixty: A Glimpse at Nero Past

In the past right after the events that took place for the Master last and final defeat Nero left the school to train on his home planet to better master his new abilities.

Nero would train alone in the woods trying to learn the simple things like how to form a simple Shadow Sphere.

Nero had got sick of hunting for food in the woods so he flew towards the village where him and his brother grew up.

Nero always carried capsule storage units with him and with all the money he made while he grew up here he could by a much food as he needed to last him a month two at most.

Nero was in a food market when he spotted her the most beautiful Saiyan woman he had ever seen other than himself everyone around him Saiyan armor of different styles and colors.

She wore pink Saiyan armor had her long hair tied in a ponytail and was carrying a large basket filling it with random fruits.

Nero wasn't much of a talker when it came to strangers so Nero minded his own business and went back to collecting his supplies occasionally looking up to the girl.

The girl then finally caught one of his many glances as he quickly looked away and heard the girl giggle as he didn't want to turn around as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see her.

"Does this look fresh?" she asked holding up a fruit called Ito a stripped red and green hard looking fruit.

"You know there is a trick, when I used to buy them I figured out if they were fresh by the sound inside" he said shaking it as they heard a rattling sound.

"See? The seeds inside are lose which means the fruit not fresh but pick up another and do it again and if you heard no rattle it means it's fresh" Nero said picking up another and shaking it as they heard no rattle.

"I did not know that" she said.

"Took me a while to figure that out it's my own little trick" Nero said picking up a few of the fruits.

"What happened to your armor?" she asked.

"I took them off a while ago to try special training clothes but I kept the fingerless gloves and boots because I liked them" Nero said as she giggled.

"Got a name?" she asked.

"Nero Son" he said holding out his hand as she stared at it, "oh right I forgot that another planet proper greeting"

"That's an interesting greeting" she said shaking it, "Lalah"

"Yeah I've been spending too much time with the Earthlings" Nero said.

"What class are you?" she asked.

"Hmmm an Elite I guess" Nero said.

"You don't know your own class?" she asked.

"Well I haven't been home in a long time and I know I may as well be the strongest person on this planet" Nero said.

"You think you're stronger than the King?" Lalah said.

"Oh I know I'm stronger" Nero said.

"That kind of talk could get you in trouble" Lalah said.

"I know but if I wasn't confident in my abilities I wouldn't say things that would have got me killed when I was a child" Nero said.

"Hmm my Scouter shows your power level is 2050 around the same power level as a normal Elite" she said.

"Power and strength can change very easily watch this" Nero said as his eyes turned red and his power level began to rise getting everyone with Scouter attentions.

"5000! 10000! 12000!" Lalah said as her Scouter explode like everyone else in the market.

"Oh no those things must be broken again" Nero said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Amazing no doubt the King saw that" Lalah said.

"Yeah but he won't find me because I can be as sneaky as I want to be and sneak into the king own private chambers if I wanted to" Nero said.

"You make a powerful assassin" she said.

"Nah I unlike most find senseless killing stupid I like a good fight every now and then I will not lie but I don't kill without a damn good reason" Nero said.

"Odd thing for a Saiyan Elite to say" she said.

"Well I'm a one of a kind Saiyan" Nero said paying for all his foods.

"Well see you around" Lalah said taking her food and walking away as Nero watched her.

Every day since then when Nero would return to restock for supplies he would run into Lalah and talk until he decided to ask her to dinner one the third week.

Nero and Lalah sat in a bar at one of the booths since it was the only restaurant around and was full of drunk as hell Saiyans yelling or fighting's.

"A bit loud" Nero said.

"Yeah but this is the only place with decent food" Lalah said.

"If you say so" Nero said.

"So Nero what your family like?" Lalah asked.

"Let's see my dad a dirty bag he could die and rotten in hell for all I care me mother died so it was me and my brother for a long time, his name Kento he's seventeen now" Nero said.

"You and your brother sound close" Lalah said.

"We are I taught that kid everything I know, and then there's my grandfather Bardock" Nero said.

"What he like?" she asked.

"Well he can be a bit of a grouch most of the time but grandpa means well" Nero said as Lalah giggled.

"What about you?" Nero asked.

"Just me and my brother too he looks after me like a dog he actually wanted to come here today to keep an eye on you" she said.

"Really? Say let's see if he is watching" Nero said.

"How?" Lalah asked.

"Well I will make a move by putting my arm over your shoulder and see if he comes charging out of whatever hiding spot and try to kill me" Nero said.

"What if he tries to kill you?" Lalah asked.

"Oh he won't watch that knife" Nero said draping his arm over her as they heard a door slam.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister!" Kazo yelled as Nero tail smacked the sword as it stabbed into the wall next to his head.

"See? I knew he have that reaction" Nero said.

"What if that knife would have hit him?" Lalah said.

"Please that was me aiming for the wall I never miss that was to scare him" Nero said as Kazo stormed over.

"Listen pal don't try any funny business with my sister got it!" he yelled.

"Of course I will respect your wishes if you respect your sister privacy and leave her to enjoy herself without you breathing down her neck" Nero said.

"I can do what I like!" Kazo said.

"Dude you need to relax how about trying a nice hot bath" Nero said.

"Why you son of a bitch!" Kazo said.

"Kazo please don't start a fight!"Lalah said.

"Say how about I make you a deal I will fight you and if I win I can take your sister out without you following like a watch dog" Nero said.

"Fine and if I win you leave my sister the hell alone" Kazo said.

"Fine" Nero said standing, "I will let you have the first hit"

Kazo then punched his face as he pulled back with a yelp shaking his hand.

"What the hell is your head made off!" Kazo said.

"Now I will only use one finger" Nero said flicking his forehead and sent Kazo crashing through a table.

"Oh my god!" Lalah said.

"He's fine that was me holding back he should wake up in a few minutes" Nero said.

"Help me get him home" Lalah said.

Nero then helped Lalah carry her brother to her home as Nero took glances at Lala.

Once home Nero set Lalah brother on the couch as he got ready to leave as Lalah stood at the door and he stood out of it.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Nero asked.

"Sure what will we do tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll show you my personal training grounds" Nero said.

"Sounds fun" she said as Nero couldn't help himself a stole a kiss from Lalah as she gasped and covered her lips with a blush.

"Sorry couldn't help myself" Nero said.

"That sucked this is a real kiss" Lalah said grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her small body loving the taste of her lips.

When the kiss broke they had their foreheads pressed together as they stared in each other eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Nero asked.

"Yes" Lalah said.

"Goodnight" Nero said walking away while looking back as Lalah blew a kiss at him and went inside as Nero took to the sky.

The next day Nero threw a long in the air then made several Shadow Needles stabbed into the log turning it into wood chips as they hit the ground.

"Amazing! I never knew a Shadow Saiyan could exist or that you're the only one in existences!" Lalah said.

"Yep it's getting easier control now I can even do this now!" Nero said sending a Shadow Sphere at a tree and creating his first Black Hole of Darkness and opened another one above him and the blast went into the sky.

"That technique could come in handy" Lalah said.

"Yep" Nero said as he began focusing his dark kai energy and began to form his show Shadow Sprit Bomb.

"Kento can absorb energy from everything across many universe it seems I can absorb dark energy in all the universe" Nero said making the bomb disappear.

"So Nero how come you haven't taken on a mate? You're a very handsome man I'm sure females practically throw themselves at you" Lalah said.

"They do but there are a few things I actually want from a mate that every single one of them fail at every time" Nero said.

"What?" Lalah said.

"They only want me to give them children none of them care for my feelings sure I want kids someday but I also want love with the woman who will bare my children" Nero said.

"I'll confess I do want kids it's my dream to be a mother but I also want a man who can sweep me off my feet and give me the cutest babies when the time comes, I am a trued sucker for romance" Lalah said.

"What do you want for a mate?" Nero asked.

"Well tall very handsome, I want him to be unlike any other Saiyans someone no other female could ever have, my own strong handsome prince" she said.

"Are you talking about the Prince?" Nero asked.

"No! The prince a brat" Lalah said as Nero laughed.

"I know and from that description I'd say I fit that category quite well" Nero said.

"Oh really? What makes you think I would want you as my mate?" Lalah said.

"Well I am tall, strong and handsome" Nero said walking towards her.

"Yes you are" Lalah said.

"I am a one of a kind Saiyan one you will never see again" Nero said.

"Indeed you are" Lalah said.

"Would you take me as a mate?" Nero asked touching her face.

"Do you really care about me?" she asked.

"Like crazy, you're the first person I've fallen in love with it and my heat only proves it" Nero said as she smelt his scent and felt the heat coming off his body proving he was in heat.

"Love? Never heard that word" Lalah said nuzzling his neck.

"It's a treasured word on Earth it means having great feelings for someone only really devoted people use this word to express their feelings" Nero said.

"Please Nero take me as you mate" Lalah said grabbing his face.

"I will love" Nero said locking their lips together.

That night was spent with their lovemaking and claiming each other as mates as Nero soon learned it was time to return to the base as he stood outside Lalah home.

"How long will you be gone?" Lalah asked.

"A year at most no one else can stop this threat I have to go and help" Nero said.

"I will miss you" Lalah said.

"I promise I will come back for you and give you the family you want Lalah" Nero said taking her hands.

"I know you will" she said kissing him one last time not knowing this would be the last time she ever see her mate.

-Present day-

Nero sat in a hot springs as he washed his son hair as the baby laughed and splashed in the water.

"There B.J. your all clean now let's get you dressed and ready for bed" Nero said climbing out of the water while holding his son and flared his kai to dry them both off as B.J. laughed.

After changing his son into some warm pajamas Nero lay on his back on a mat while Saiya and Ally slept close on their own matt and Sledge levitated off the floor in a meditation stance and appeared to be asleep as Nero lay B.J. on his chest.

_"Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now"_ Nero sang as B.J. yawned and feel asleep on Nero chest as Nero held one hand on his back.

"I promise Lalah I will protect and love him as long as I shall live and make him into an even better warrior then me" Nero said touching his son soft face as he fell asleep.

IIIIIII

"Miira is dead as well a Bardock a powerful Saiyan baby has been born to the Shadow Saiyan and possesses great power maybe greater than his father's Miira always was weak compared to me that why he was second in command but now it's time I take control of things, Glacious go to Planet Namek and assist Frieza and do not dare fail me" Towa said.

"Yes ma'am" Glacious said bowing and leaving the room.

"Soon Armageddon your completion is nearly approaching with Raditz DNA collected from that dead body they fail to dispose of only a few are left" Towa said touching the tank with the darkness in it.

A.N. Towa is stronger than Miira! What plans could see have for our heroes now! Find out in the following battle to take place on Namek! Please Review!


	63. Trouble on Namek

Chapter Sixty-One: Trouble on Namek

"I still can't believe Nero a father now" Reyoto said as they entered Planet Namek and sensed every villain power was twice as strong then it should.

"What the hell? Why are there power levels stronger than they should?" Harker said.

'This has Time Breakers all over it!' Frost wrote.

"Frost right if the villains power levels are higher than they should then we need to help out" Bash said.

"Hey Harker this is where you were born right?" Naomi asked.

"Yep born and grew up here until Frieza came and killed everyone except me, Trunks saved me and in this universe my father never had me" Harker said.

"Crap! I sense Vegeta and he's got a powerful enemy with him" Reyoto said.

"Reyoto your in Saiyan armor maybe you can trick him into thinking you're on his side I don't think he'll remember us from Earth" Naomi said.

"Fine I'll go and help the bastard but I won't like it" Reyoto said.

"Wait here look the part" Naomi said tossing him a Scouter.

"I hate wearing these damn things" Reyoto said putting it on.

IIIIII

"There is still no difference between our powers ha! Ha! Ha! Vegeta!" Cui said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! No difference in our power, that's very funny you rely on your scouter too much" Vegeta said.

"How do you expect to win with a power of your size?" Cui said.

"It means I've learned how to control my power!" Vegeta said.

"What? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cui said as his scouter went off "you learned to...!"

"Look at my power level now with your Scouter!" Vegeta said.

"Impossible! It's as high as mine!" Cui said.

"You fool! I haven't reached my limit yet, I'm just getting started you have been doing nothing for training while I have been doing planet assaults for Frieza!" Vegeta said.

"19,000! 20,000! 21,000! 22,000!" Cui said as his Scouter exploded along with anyone else who had their scouters on.

"Wait Vegeta! I have an idea how about this? Me and you team up and we can team up on Frieza and beat him! With your power you should be able to take out Zarbon and Dodoria no problem!" Cui said.

"Do I look stupid? Stop your stalling" Vegeta said as Reyoto watched from a distances. "You are smarter than I thought but Vegeta, ah! There's Lord Frieza!" he said.

"What!" Vegeta said turning around and Cui blasted at them causing explosions in multiple locations.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I did it! You were still no match with my power!" Cui said.

"That wasn't very smart that was a very disrespectful attack" Vegeta said standing away from him.

"How did you get there!" Cui yelled.

"I have also become much faster but now I'll finish this!" Vegeta said.

Cui then tool to the air with Vegeta after him.

"You can't escape!" Vegeta yelled flying fast around him and cut him off and bunched his chest where the green Mind Gem was and sent him into the air and pointed at the alien and made him explode.

"Pfft! He made great fireworks" Vegeta said as they landed.

"Well Frieza must have detected that I can beat Zarbon and Dodoria but Frieza already has some of the dragon balls he'll find the rest with their Scouter I can feel Frieza that way but if they can only get six of them they're useless I'll find one of the balls to hide from Frieza I will finally be the number one fighter in the whole damn universe!"

'No you won't Reyoto thought heading back.

IIIIIII

Naomi and the others found Gohan Bulma and Krillin as they were making their way to a hideout.

"Come on Bulma just keep going for a little longer" Krillin said.

"But I'm exhausted!" Bulma panted.

'Why they bring that useless bitch?' Frost wrote.

"Come on we will only have to walk a little more if we don't find a place to hid the enemies might find us" Gohan said.

"Look! We can hide in that cave!" Krillin said.

"In there? But it's dark in there" Bulma said.

"Krillin I'm feeling a strong kai" Gohan said.

"Huh? You're right" Krillin said.

"We sense it too" Naomi said.

"It feels pretty different maybe we finally found a Namek?" Krillin said.

"Krillin I'm a Namek that is not Namek kai" Harker said as they all sensed the power presences.

"No it's not! Everyone get into the cave! Hurry up Bulma get into the cave it's coming this way!" Krillin said.

"Where are they? Are you sure were safe in here?" Bulma asked as they all hid in the cave.

"I hope so I just hope they can't sense us!" Krillin said.

"Move from the entrance!" Bash said.

"Here they come!" Krillin said as several off Frieza men flew in the sky past the cave with Time Breaker symbols on their armor.

'Shit! Frieza men all work for the Time Breakers now!' Naomi thought.

"They're gone I'm glad they didn't find us but I wonder who that group exactly was?" Bulma said.

"Time Breaker goons alright" Bash said.

"Bulma take a look at the dragon radar I felt that there were four balls with them but I hope I'm wrong" Krillin said as Bulma checked the radar.

"You're right! That group has four of the balls!" Bulma said.

"I was right Gohan did you sense the power of the guy in the front?" Krillin asked.

"I did" Gohan said.

"So did we" Naomi said.

'It was him' Frost wrote.

"His power was so extraordinary like nothing I've ever felt" Gohan said.

"He was small but he had a stronger power than Vegeta he's incredibly terrifying" Krillin said.

"He should be that was Frieza that bastard strong" Naomi said.

"Was Vegeta with them? Maybe he's with them huh?" Bulma said.

"No I think Vegeta on his own while looking for the balls shit! Now how are we going to get the balls!" Krillin said.

"Yeah look! There are heading for another ball could it be that they have a radar?" Bulma said.

"I don't know" Krillin said.

"It's that way about 14km" Bulma said.

"But over there is where we sensed the Nameks earlier!" Gohan said.

"I'm going!" Krillin said.

"Me too!" Gohan said.

"Count us in!" Bash said.

"What do you think you're doing, you're not leaving me here?" Bulma said.

"You can come but it'll be dangerous" Krillin said.

"...maybe I will stay here sorry to disappoint you guys" Bulma said.

"Call home and fill them in what's going on" Krillin said.

"Be careful guys!" Bulma said.

"Gohan make sure to push your level as far down as you can! Got it?" Krillin said.

"Yes" Gohan said as they all took off hopping from parts of the lands.

IIIIIIII

Reyoto was trying to catch up when the others when he sensed the dangerously high power level more stronger than Miira as he turned to see the Demon Towa sitting on a cane and floating over a lake staring at him.

"A demon!" Reyoto growled drawing his sword.

"Reyoto is it? I am impressed that one of you was able to beat Miira at the cost of his own life now tell me where is Nero and that adorable baby of his?" she said.

"Like I'd tell you!" Reyoto growled.

"I figured as much, you brats go ahead and try to put an end to things but in the end you'll see all your efforts were for nothing" she said disappearing.

"Bitch" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

"Guys were getting close keep your power down!" Krillin said.

"Yeah we know were not stupid!" Naomi said as they all stopped.

"They're right over there" Krillin said pointing to the other side of a cliff.

"Stay down" Bash said as they all went towards the hill.

"What a power" Krillin said as they all peeked over the hill.

"Oh! Those look just like our ship!" Gohan said as they look at all the Nameks homes.

"Those are our homes" Harker said.

"What's going on there?" Krillin said.

'It's him the one in the chair Frieza' Frost wrote as they saw Zarbon and Dodoria on both his sides and Glacious directly by his side.

"Those four the guy in the chair his power it's incredibly terrifying!" Krillin said.

"It should be he is a very powerful monster" Naomi said as Krillin saw the dragon balls under Dodoria and Zarbon arms.

"Look at that they have dragon balls! They're huge!" Krillin said.

"Krillin watch your power level!" Bash said as they all hid when Dodoria Scouter went off.

"Huh?" Dodoria said looking at the hill.

"What is it Dodoria?" Frieza asked.

"I just read a small power but it disappeared it's probably an insect or a little animal" Dodoria said.

"That was to close" Krillin whispered.

'Moron! You almost got us caught!' Frost wrote.

"Lord Frieza I found five in here they don't want to come out! You had better move faster if you want to live!" a man said as Moori came out with the kids Dende and Cargo.

"It's Moori!" Harker said.

"Your uncle?" Naomi said.

"What do they want with the Nameks?" Krillin asked.

"Are they Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

"All of those people are dead Vegeta the only survivor along with you your dad and the ones with the Time Force" Krillin said.

"The who are they?" Gohan asked.

"Frieza is the controller of the Planet Trade all those men in armor are aliens and soldiers that all work for him and it seems they all serve the Time Breakers now" Harker said.

"Quite they're talking" Naomi said.

"My name is Frieza I'm searching for the dragon balls give me the information I want and I will spare your lives. So give me the ball and you can live" Frieza said as Moori spoke Namekian.

'What he say Harker?' Frost wrote.

"Told him to screw off man my uncle brave" Harker said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! In Namek huh? Well I want you to speak in a normal language" Frieza said.

"Oh! That Layticko!" Harker growled.

"What did that mean?" Naomi asked.

"Trust me my father would faint if he ever heard me use that word in front of him" Harker said.

"The old of my people travel to work in the fields while our young stay in the village" Moori said.

"Very good, now you can answer my question, so tell me where is the ball? Is it here?" Frieza asked.

"No it not here!" Moori said.

'There is something familiar about that girl with Frieza' Frost wrote trying to figure out who Glacious was.

"Dodoria, do you remember the first Namek village we went to and what they had to say?" Frieza said.

"Yes they said that they didn't know where the dragon balls were either" Dodoria said.

"The elder didn't cooperate so I just had to kill all of his friends" Frieza said.

"What!" Krillin said.

"That bastard!" Harker growled.

"After that he told me everything I wanted to know we said that there were seven dragon balls in total and that each elder was to protect their ball, the balls were created by the oldest surviving Namek I searched the planet for the elders and gave them all the same offer I asked for his ball but he didn't give it to me I took care of him after that I had no problem getting the other balls" Frieza said.

"That's impossible" Moori said.

"After the first three the fourth village tried to rebel but to no avail, so just hand yours over" Frieza said.

"They did not just hand them over!" Moori growled.

"You're lying! They would never hand them over!" another elder said.

"So you're not going to cooperate fine show them Zarbon!" Frieza said.

"Yes" Zarbon said.

"My lord please reconsider!" Glacious said.

"What was that?" Frieza said.

"Please lord there must be other methods to getting the dragon balls" Glacious said.

'I know who she is now! That's Princess Glacious! She Frieza cousin!' Frost wrote.

"What! She related to that guy!" Naomi said Zarbon then jumped over and kicked one of the elders in the face and sent him hitting ground.

"You'll pay!" Another elder yelled.

"Stop!" Moori yelled as Zarbon threw and dragon ball in the air jumped in the air dodging the elder blast that hit another alien as Zarbon kai blasted the elder then landed and caught the ball as elder fell over.

"This is horrible" Krillin said.

"It's terrible" Gohan said as they saw Harker growling.

"Now do you understand? Now why don't you hand over the ball or do you want more to suffer?" Frieza said.

'One our home planet it was divided into two colonies the ones of Planet Frieza and the other of Planet Zero her father is the king of Planet Zero and unlike Frieza and his family was a great kind they did not kill the innocent they respected all alien life and when King Zero heard what Frieza family was doing when the Planet Trade formed he tried to stop Cold from following in their ancestors way, King Cold killed his own brother and blew up Planet Zero, I wonder how the Princess got off and got mixed up with the Time Breakers?' Frost wrote.

"Why do you want the balls?" Moori asked.

"I want to become immortal" Frieza said.

"What? Same as Vegeta! But why would you want to be immortal?" Krillin said.

"Not everyone sees that way Krillin" Naomi said.

"Are they allies?" Gohan asked.

"Hell no! They are bad guys no doubt about it" Bash said.

"I won't give it to you I would rather die!" Moori said.

"Way to stand your grand Moori!" Harker said.

"You prefer it this way very well! I believe your mind will change or do you want us to kill your children?" Frieza said.

"WHAT! LEAVE THE CHILDERN ALONE!" Moori yelled as all the heroes on the hill growled.

'GRR! Man I wish I could talk!' Frost wrote.

"Some strong powers are approaching! Look Lord Fireza!" Dodoria said reading the Scouter as they saw the Nameks in the sky.

"Ah here they are!" Moori said.

"Shit! I had a bad feeling" one of the warrior Nameks said.

"He nearly gave us his dragon ball it's very nice of you to interrupt your work just to come get killed" Frieza said.

"So it's true! I heard that bandits were attacking villages to the dragon balls!" another said.

"You're going to regret breaking the tranquility of Namek!" Nail said.

"Be careful! They're very strong!" Moori said.

"You think you can beat us? Tell me their power level Dodoria" Frieza said.

"Right away!" Dodoria said hitting a button on his Scouter, "you're going to be disappointed they are only at 1000 just let the men take care of them"

"The Namekians are hiding their power they don't see it?" Krillin said.

"It surprised the Saiyans too" Gohan said.

"That's because none of these idiots can control their power like we can" Naomi said.

"Let's bash them to pieces!" an alien yelled.

One of the warriors then yelled and kicked the alien and sent him flying over Zarbon Frieza and Dodoria and sent him crashing into the side of the mountain as soon the others began to fight taking out the aliens with no problem.

"What's going on? That's not a power level of 1000" Zarbon said.

"I don't understand now they're at 3000" Dodoria aid.

"Yeah that's it get them!" Krillin said.

'Your dad fights amazingly Harker' Frost wrote.

"Hmm not bad I see the Namekians can control their power" Frieza said.

"That's very rare!" Dodoria said.

'For you losers maybe' Frost wrote as the others chuckled.

"Get away from me children! Quickly!" Moori said.

"Hey where did Harker go?" Naomi asked as they saw their friend was gone.

"I'm going to have to fight how shameful!" Dodoria said setting down the dragon balls, "can I kill all three in one shot?"

"As you wish" Frieza said.

Moori then yelled as he blasted Dodoria Scouter off his face,

"Ow! Asshole! Do you really think you can beat me with such a weak technique?" Dodoria growled as Moori jumped in the air and blasted the other working Scouters.

"Damn! He broke the Scouters!" Zarbon said.

"Let's massacre them!" Dodoria yelled.

"Scouter?" Krillin said.

"The devices that let them find and evaluate power" Gohan said.

"So those aren't dragon ball radars! They look for the Namekian with them and steal their dragon balls! That's why the Namekian elder broke them all!" Krillin said.

"Smart guy!" Bash said.

"Bastard! Crush them! Kill them!" Dodoria yelled jumping at Moori.

"Wait Dodoria! Kill the young ones first!" Frieza yelled.

"Damn!" Dodoria said lying down in front of the three Namekian warriors, "it will only take ten seconds to kill you!"

"Give us a break! You can't beat us!" a warrior said.

"I can't beat you? What a joke!" he said disappearing and appeared behind one of the warriors stabbing his hand threw his chest and opened his mouth and blasted another.

The other then dodged his attacks as he jumped in the air and fired two kai blasts and caused an explosion as the smoke cleared and Dodoria stepped out.

"He can't beat that monster with just that!" Krillin said.

Dodoria then charged at the Namek slamming his head in his chest and sent him crashing into mountain.

"Sppst!" Harker said getting Dende and Cargo attention, "just stay behind me kids while they're not looking"

"You should understand that there's no use in resisting or running, so come down!" Frieza said as Moori growled and flew down onto the ground, "you finally listen! Very good! You broke our precious Scouters I'll forgive you however if you give us your dragon ball ,now you know our power if you resist again your children will die!"

"I guess I have to but promise you won't touch the children" Moori said as he saw Cargo and Dende behind Harker legs.

"You should have done so from the beginning" Frieza said.

"What monsters! It's terrible!" Krillin said.

"Damn them!" Gohan growled.

"Gohan calm down! They're too strong for us!" Krillin said as Moori came back with the dragon ball.

"Take it and leave!" Moori said.

"Thank you" Frieza said as an alien approached Moori and took it, "while you're here tell us, where are the other two dragon balls?"

"Please! Namekians never sell out each other! Now keep your promise and leave!" Moori said.

"My god! You too? The people of this planet never want to talk I guess you'll have to die with your children" Frieza said.

"What! You!" Moori said but was cut off when Dodoria slammed him with his elbow and he hit the ground.

"Moori!" Harker said.

"And our deal? I gave you our ball don't touch the children!" Moori said.

"I need all seven and you broke our scouters, tell me where the others are!" Frieza said.

"I won't tell you anything!" Moori said getting back up.

"Then I will have to kill you" Frieza said.

"Lord Frieza can we find them without Scouter?" Zarbon said.

"There are only two left, we'll search for Namekians, kill them all" Frieza said.

"All right" Dodoria said.

"Run! Save yourselves get them far away!" Moori said.

"Cargo Dende we have to go!" Harker said grabbing their hands as they ran.

"I'll show you the Pride of the Namekians!" Moori yelled as Frieza fired a blast that flew blast Moori and hit Cargo.

"Cargo!" Harker yelled as Dodoria snapped Moori neck as Harker picked up Dende said.

"What happened to his pride?" Dodoria laughed.

"Calm down Gohan! Keep your anger in! We can't fight these guys!" Krillin said as Dodoria jumped over and cut off Harker.

"Heh! Heh! I don't have time to mess around with a runt like you!" Dodoria said as Harker formed a kai ball.

"Stop it!" Gohan yelled distracting Dodoria as Harker looked at the crystal on his chest and slammed his fist hard into it braking the crystal as Gohan kicked his face and sent Dodoria flying into a Namekian home.

"What! Who the hell are you!" Dodoria said.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gohan yelled as Krillin kicked Dodoria into the ground.

"Let's go!" Harker yelled picking up Dende as they all flew off.

"Those aren't Namekian!" Frieza said.

"Damn!" Dodoria yelled rubbing his face.

"Follow them Dodoria! Catch them!" Frieza yelled.

"You idiot! Stat stupid stunt would have killed us!" Naomi yelled smacking the back of Gohan head as they all flew.

"Fly at top speed! If we get caught it's over!" Krillin yelled as Dodoria followed, "he's faster than us! He'll catch us soon at this rate!"

"He's there! Let's go down and fight!" Gohan said.

"We can't beat him! Just keep flying as fast as you can!" Krillin yelled.

Then from out of nowhere Reyoto cut off Dodoria and kicked him in the face, "Krillin the light thing now!" Reyoto yelled as they all closed their eyes.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin yelled blinding Dodoria.

"Let's hide!" Krillin said as they all flew down to hide.

"Bastard! Where are they! Shit! Dam them! Where are you!" Dodoria yelled.

"Don't worry! He won't find us your grandfather broke their scouters he would of found us because of the boy kai" Krillin said.

"Grandfather? Uh you know I'll explain it later" Harker said.

"Crap! I don't see them! They're too small! I'll just blow everything up!" Dodoria yelled flying up and fired a kai blast down causing an explosion unaware that all the heroes were in the air above him now.

"Ha ha ha! That should teach you! He who sows the wind, harvests the storm! Frieza ordered me to bring them back but it's better than letting them get away I wasn't able to find out who they were though they weren't just anyone it doesn't matter they're in a million pieces" Dodoria said flying off.

"Phew!" Krillin said letting out a breath.

"We're saved!" Gohan said.

"Let's go back to Bulma can he fly?" Krillin asked pointing to Dende in Harker arms as Harker said something to him in Namekian.

"Yes I can fly, thanks for saving me" Dende said now floating on his own.

"Thank Gohan he's the one that saved you" Krillin said

"But if it weren't for you Krillin we'd be dead" Gohan said.

"All right let's go don't worry we won't hurt you uh where was it?" Krillin said.

"In that direction" Gohan said.

"Harker is that Mind Gem on Dodoria destroyed?" Reyoto asked.

"Yep I smash it alright Vegeta or whoever kills him should have no trouble now" Harker said as they all quickly flew back to the cave.

A.N. Please Review.


	64. The Elder Namek

Chapter Sixty-Two: The Elder Namek

"We're almost at the cave!" Gohan said.

"How did you find it?" Krillin asked.

"He obviously has better memory than you" Reyoto said as they all sensed Vegeta approaching fast.

"What! Something coming really fast! Let's hide now!" Krillin yelled as they all quickly flew down to hide.

"They're going to find us!" Gohan said as they hid alongside some rocks.

"Shut up and hide your kai! With some luck we'll get out of this! Him again? Crap! How did he find us without a Scouter?" Krillin said.

"Shit it's not the fat ugly pink one!" Naomi said as Vegeta stopped in the air above them.

"That kai disappeared! What does this mean? They were by here" Vegeta said.

"Krillin look!" Gohan said as they all looked up to see Vegeta as they all got down.

"This is great! Just our luck!" Vegeta said.

"He's still looking for us" Gohan said.

"He's not wearing a Scouter but he knows someone is here" Krillin said.

"Hmm maybe I was wrong I'm still not used to sensing where people are by their kai I guess I shouldn't have broken my scouter! Huh?" Vegeta said sensing something.

"He learned our technique of sensing kai! Otherwise it impossible this is going to be bad! Even if we hide out kai there's still the kid!" Krillin said.

"I feel a small kai I'm not wrong! I'll go check" Vegeta said.

"He's coming towards us!" Gohan said.

"It's over! He's going to find us!" Krillin said.

"Near that rock" Vegeta said flying down as Reyoto and the others were ready to fight as a giant fish leaped out of the water, "a fish, it doesn't matter I need to get at least one dragon ball that way Frieza won't have all seven I'll take the dragon balls from Frieza! Heh heh heh! I'll win since they don't have scouters!" Vegeta said taking off.

"Oh thank god!" Naomi said.

"Saved!" Krillin said.

'Man thank god that fish jumped out or you three would be dead' Frost wrote.

"I thought it was the end! Man we're lucky! We should thank that fish!" Krillin said.

"Let's go back to the cave" Gohan siad.

"Let's hide our kai we're not far I tried without being in a single fight" Krillin said as they walked on foot.

"To tell you the truth, I'm starting to regret coming here I feel sorry for our dead friends but bringing them back? It's more like we're going to join them" Krillin said as Naomi snatched Frost sketchbook and smacked Krillin in the back of the head with it as Frost snatched it back.

"Stop talking like that Krillin we have a chance if you think positively!" Naomi said.

"There it is!" Gohan said as they saw the cave.

"You were right" Krillin said as they looked in the cave and saw no Bulma.

"Bulma not here? Bulma!" Gohan said.

"She must be at the end of the cave" Krillin said as they all walked in the cave, "Bulma!"

They then reached the end of the cave to find a Capsule Corp. House.

"It's a Capsule House! The end of the cave was really big!" Krillin said.

"Err! Ah!" Bulma said opening the door, "WHERE WERE YOU! How could you leave a girl alone in a place like this!"

"..."

"You aren't our wife! You r the one who came so don't bitch at us!" Reyoto said.

"Huh? Who's that? A miniature Piccolo? That's a Namekian?" Bulma said pointing to Dende behind Harker leg, "what's going on?"

"Let's go inside we'll give you the details" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah I got a message from my dad!" Bulma said.

"What did he say?" Krillin asked.

"Goku on his way here! He'll be here in six days!" Bulma said.

"Eh!"

"Dad sent that spaceship that Goku used as a baby to come to Earth! From what dad said Goku coming and he's training intensively!"

"Dad's coming ALL RIGHT!" Gohan said.

"YAHOO!"

'Are they crazy?' Dende asked Harker in Namekian.

'I'll explain later' Harker replied.

"Training intensively! I fell our luck coming back!" Krillin said.

A few minutes later.

"I see now I under" Bulma said as everyone but the Namekians ate.

"Frankly I thought we were toast! Go on! Don't be shy! You have to eat" Krillin said to Harker and Dende.

"..."

"I don't blame them, their friends were all killed" Bulma said.

"That's true" Krillin said.

"Your far off morons" Harker said drinking his glass of water.

"We don't eat we just drink water" Dende said.

"Oh yeah? But you had a fields though" Krillin said.

"Those are Ajissa, a long time ago before the cataclysm, Namek was a beautiful planet covered with Ajissa but now we don't have any forests and we Namekians are near extinct that's why we're growing Ajissa, it's to recover the planet we used to have" Dende said.

"The cataclysm?" Naomi said.

"I'll tell you guys about it later" Harker said.

"What's your name?" Gohan asked.

"Dende who are you?"

Krillin then nearly choked on his drink when they all sensed another group of Namekians dying as the heroes ran outside.

"What's going on? Is there still someone or something?" Bulma asked as she ran outside with them.

"Not exactly a great numbers of kais are decreasing" Krillin said.

"What?"

"Namekians are being killed!" Gohan said.

"We're quite familiar with that kai it's Vegeta! He's such a prick!" Krillin said.

'Get used to it' Team Berserker thought with annoyed expressions.

"How did he find the Namekians?" Bulma asked.

"He mastered our technique of sensing kai, damn him! There's nothing we can do until Goku arrives! I don't know if Vegeta allied with Frieza but if one of them gets all seven dragon balls the universe will become hell!" Krillin said.

"If the Time Breakers get their hands on Gohan were dead!" Reyoto growled.

IIIIIII

"So then blah blah the Namekian from Earth...blah blah and we want to resurrect out friends with your dragon balls" Krillin said as they finished explaining their story to Dende.

"If we can do it we'll get the dragon balls of Earth back" Bulma said.

"I see now I know what to do! Come with me! I'll bring you to our Saichoro" Dende said.

"Huh?" Bulma said.

"Saichoro?" Krillin said.

"Who's that?" Bulma asked.

"He's the one who put all of the Namekians on the planet he was the only survivor of the disaster he gave life back to this world I'm his hundred and eight child and I guess I'm his first grandchild" Harker said.

"He's the only survivor? How de he make the children?" Bulma asked.

"He laid eggs orally" Dende said.

"That's original Saichoro must be a woman then" Bulma said as Harker covered his hand on his face.

"A woman? What's that?" Dende asked.

"Uh...there's always two types of people there are men and women...uh...for example, you have a mother and a father" Bulma said.

"Two types? I don't understand" Dende said.

"Bulma there is no gender here we are asexual beings we can lay eggs on our own no sex, I could hack up an egg anytime I want since I'm old enough to" Harker said.

"Did you hear that? They don't have sex! It must be boring as hell here!" Bulma said.

"Well excuse us for not having to reproduce like you humans and Saiyans do! I for one find your methods of having children way to messy I mean who wants to spend hours in agonizing pain just to have one infant when you can just hack it up in five minutes" Harker said.

"I'm glad I'm not a Namekian!" Bulma said.

"That's all right, tell ,me why you want to bring us to Saichoro?" Krillin asked Dende.

"The people who attacked our village had four dragon balls and you said that a lot of people were being killed over there right?" Dende said.

"Yes probably by a guy name Vegeta" Krillin said.

"I don't feel any kai he destroyed the village" Gohan said.

"So there's hardly any Namekian left alive" Dende said.

"If Vegeta found a dragon ball in the village there's only one left Saichoro has it right?" Krillin said.

"Right" Dende said.

"Crap! Frieza group doesn't have any scouters but Vegeta learned to sense kai Vegeta will find Saichoro and take the last dragon ball!" Krillin said.

"We have to warn him! Please!" Dende said.

"Ok! Let's hurry up!" Krillin said.

"We can't have Frieza or Vegeta get immortality!" Gohan said.

"I'll go with him and Harker you stay here with Bulma and the others okay?" Krillin said.

"Okay be careful!" Gohan said.

"If we walk so that Vegeta doesn't find us, how long will it take?" Krillin asked.

"Walking? If we walk it'll take about thirty days" Dende said.

"Thirty days! That's too long! Vegeta will be there before that! We don't have a choice we'll fly if Vegeta senses us we'll just hide" Krillin said.

"If that stuck up prick finds us I'll handle him" Harker said.

"Lets go! Top speed!" Krillin said as the three took off.

IIIIII

'This is just perfect! I hate having to work for that prick!; Glacious thought as she walked down the hall on Frieza ship as she recalled the heroes she saw before and the Icein with them.

'He was kind of cute and he dropped this if I run into him maybe I can return it' he thought looking at the nicely drawn sketch of Nero new baby.

'This is really good I wonder what his name it?' she thought.

IIIIIIII

"Hey at this speed how long will it take to get to Saichoro?" Krillin asked.

"Uh about five hours" Dende said.

"Ah man!" Harker said.

"Another three hours? I could fly faster with you in my arms, but I don't want to waste me energy right away" Krillin said as they sensed Vegeta.

"Stop Dende!"

"Huh?"

"It's Vegeta! He sensed us! He's coming towards us incredibly fast! Let's hide quick!" Krillin said grabbing Dende as they all hid.

"Okay get ready" Harker said.

"Ah huh? What? He's changing direction? He felt someone else!" Krillin said.

"Incredible! There's a fight between two enormous powers! There Vegeta and someone else! It must be on of Frieza men! They're monster! I'm frozen! I hope they kill each other! All right! Hold on tight!" grabbing Dende as they all took off fast, "let's hurry while they're fighting! I'll fly us as fast as I can!"

IIIIIII

Soon after resting and getting some sleep Harker and Krillin woke up.

"Hey! Wake up Dende we've got to get back on track!" Krillin said as they flew off, "we're almost there! Wake up! You shouldn't be tired!"

"Ok mmm" Dende said.

"Where is it? To the right?"

"Uh a bit to the left" Dende said as they flew, "ohh! There! On top of that mountain!"

"That's it?" Krillin said.

"What do you mean 'that's it?' you humans are such prudes" Harker said as they stopped flying.

"Phew! It was far but the house is in a bad spot, it's too obvious our enemies can see it easily" Krillin said.

"Saichoro's inside!" Dende said.

"I hope it wasn't attacked" Krillin said as they landed on the side of the house.

"Huh? Even if it was..." Dende said as the door flew open and Nail stepped out as Harker eyes widen.

"Nail! I'm so happy to see you safe and sound!" Dende said.

"Happy to see you too Dende, Saichoro knows what's going on" Nail siad.

"He does?" Dende said.

"This is interesting he's a Piccolo clone" Krillin said as Harker smacked the back of his head.

"Come Saichoro will see you" Nail said.

"Uh if he knows what's going on, why are you still here?" Dende asked.

"He's very old and he knows his last hour is near I'll stay here and protect him to the end" Nail said.

"Is he weak?" Dende asked as they all headed inside.

"Come up" Nail said.

"Ok" Dende said as they all floated up to the floor above as Dende and Harker bowed their heads.

"Saichoro, Dende and his friends are here" Nail said.

"He's huge!" Krillin said.

"Welcome, you are an Earthling right? Thank you for saving my child Dende and welcome home Harker" Saichoro said.

"Uh don't mention it" Krillin said.

"I am honored to see you again Saichoro" Harker said.

"Nail is also happy to see his own son for the first time" Saichoro said.

"You know?" Harker said as the elder nodded and Harker glanced at his father.

"I must say you are more powerful then I hopped my son" Nail said.

"I really missed you father even though in this universe you never have me" Harker said.

"Even so I am proud to know that you are still my son no matter what universe you came from" Nail said.

"Now then Krillin tell Saichoro are reasons for our visit besides a family reunion" Harker said.

After explaining to the elder Namek their reason for coming the elder shook his head.

"How terrible! Almost all of my children have been killed by these monster! They're after the dragon balls right?" he said as Harker nodded, "the dragon balls are symbols of wisdom and power they represent hope for us"

"I'll be blunt, I need your dragon ball! Will you lend it to me? I promise I'll never let them take it count on me!" Krillin said.

"I beg of you Saichoro if the Earthlings get their wish they'll get their dragon balls back!" Dende said.

"Wh-what? There are dragon balls on Earth? Was there a Namekian there?" Saichoro asked.

"One of you! He left this planet once the cataclysm hit" Krillin said.

"That's one of Katkas children! I didn't think he'd make it he belongs to the dragon tribe he was a genius in making dragon balls ah yes! How did he die?"

"He was killed by the Saiyan here, Vegeta" Krillin said.

"By a Saiyan? They're very strong but the child was one of the strongest of the tribe, was the Saiyan who killed him a Super Saiyan?"

"Eh? A Super what?" Krillin said.

"No he wasn't trust me I know a Super Saiyan when I see one and he was not one" Harker said.

"Could you both come closer please?"

"Huh?" Krillin said going to gone side as Harker went to the other.

"Let me read your past"

"Go ahead" Harker said as Saichoro began reading their minds.

"I see, to get rid of his evil side he divided his body in to two what a shame he wasted his genius capacity, if they had joined together they wouldn't have died"

"Joined together?" Krillin said.

"It's a special technique we can use here" Harker said.

"I see, you have many friends since being rescued by the Half-Saiyan Trunks you are all so close and fought many battles and suffered much pain now I see what the Super Saiyan truly like" he said removing his hands off their heads, "your hearts is pure as well as your wish you may have my dragon ball, here but your wish won't be granted" he said removing the ball off his throne.

"Why not?" Krillin asked taking it.

"Because I will die in a few days and with me will go the dragon balls you will have to gather them all before then and the seems quite difficult" Saichoro said.

"I see whatever happens, I'll protect this ball with my life! I'll never let them get immortality!" Krillin said.

"I'm counting on you I cannot move anymore if Frieza comes for the dragon ball, even Nail can't protect me you're both incredibly strong you have great potential power! I'll reveal it"

"Huh?" Krillin said.

"A great...impossible! I don't have such a power I trained a lot and I already reached my limit you know!" Krillin laughed as Saichoro out his large hand on his head as Krillin glowed.

"Come here Harker I know I already unlock your potential once before so I got another gift for you" he said putting his hand on Harker head as he glowed, "you now have the power to unlock others potential use this gift wisely"

"I will sure" Harker said bowing.

"Yahoo! I feel the power running through my body! Incredible! It's like I was reborn! Thanks! Ahh! Could you do that on a young child? Would it shorten your life?" Krillin said.

"Eh? You just have to have potential power I can do it on a child it wouldn't shorten my life" Saichoro said.

"I'll bring my friend! He should have a great potential power!" Krillin said.

"Bring him it would be best to have more people like you" Saichoro said.

"I'll get him right away! Uh where can I put the dragon ball?" Krillin said.

"Take it, the future of this planet and the universe depends on you" Saichoro said.

"Wait here Dende! I'll get Gohan!" Krillin said.

"Be careful!" Dende said as him and Harker took off.

IIIIII

"Come on Gohan I know you can do better than that!" Reyoto said blocking all of Gohan kicks to help him get stronger.

"Wow Gohan fast" Bash said.

'Reyoto has no problem keeping up with him so Gohan needs to get stronger' Frost wrote.

"Huh? Hey guys! Come see this!" Bulma said looking at the radar "the dragon ball is moving! It's coming towards us! Krillin maybe?"

"Yes, that must be him! He has the dragon ball!" Gohan said.

"Uh that's Krillin? But then what about this one? That's Frieza with his five balls, but look! There's another one here!"

"It's true! It's not far away! Uh, it's over there?" Gohan said as they all looked in the direction where Vegeta attacked the village, "that's the village that Vegeta was attacking! But Vegeta not there I don't feel him"

"I see! He attacked the village but he didn't find the ball! He left and looked elsewhere!" Bulma said.

"Quick the radar! I'll go get the dragon ball!" Gohan said.

"Not alone you won't! I'll go too!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah go get it! Lucks finally smiling on us!" Bulma said handing it to Gohan as the two Saiyans took off.

"It's not or never! I don't feel any kai around there!" Gohan said.

"What the radar say?" Reyoto said.

"It must be over here" Gohan said as they looked over to the destroyed village with Namekian bodies in all directions as they touched down.

"It's horrible! The village is destroyed it's Vegeta work alright" Gohan said.

"That prick needs to be knocked down a peg or two" Reyoto said.

"We need to find the dragon ball that Vegeta didn't get it's uh over there?" Gohan said as they walked towards the water, "it not in the house!"

"It must be in the water" Reyoto said as Gohan dived in the came back up a minute later with the ball.

"I found it! Maybe the villagers hid it during the attack but why was it over there?" Gohan said as they flew in the air.

"Who knows" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Back at the cave Krillin and Harker landed as Bulma screamed.

"You scared me!"

"Listen Bulma you shouldn't be outside our enemies might see you" Krillin said.

"Ahh! That's a dragon ball!" Bulma said.

"Of course!" Krillin said.

"It's huge!"

"Saichoro is very comprehensive, tell me Bulma is Gohan around? I want to bring him to Saichoro" Krillin said.

"He and Reyoto went to get another dragon ball we detected one near the village Vegeta attacked" Bulma said.

"Eh? Really?" Krillin said as they all sensed a large kai.

"Oh shit!" Naomi said.

"A large kai is coming towards us! It's close!"

"It must be Gohan that was quick!" Bulma said.

"No it's not Gohan!" Krillin said as Vegeta landed.

"Vegeta!" Bash growled.

"I didn't think I'd see you Earthlings here I didn't think you were advanced enough to make it here, you have a dragon ball? We have the same goal" Vegeta said as they sensed Zarbon approaching, "I have something else to do before taking your ball in the meantime I suggest that you don't run away if you and the girls want to live"

"Excuse me! Son of a bitch I can take you! Left me at him!" Naomi growled as Bash and Harker held here back.

"Here we are!" Vegeta said as Zarbon flew in.

"Who's he? By the look of his face, he's a friend right?" Bulma said.

"This is the worst thing that could happen" Krillin said.

"Bash! On his chest look!" Harker said as they saw the green gem on Zarbon armor.

"You mocked me Vegeta and you dishonored me in front of my master! I remember those runts! I see you're together eh?" Zarbon said.

"Kuh! You're kidding!" Vegeta said.

"Screw you too!" Naomi said.

"I don't care! Vegeta you stole and hid the other dragon balls eh? Tell me where they are or I'll crush you again!"

"Come try!" Vegeta said.

"Heh heh heh you'll regret it!" Zarbon said as Bash arm stretched out and yanked the gem off and retracted back to him and crushed the gem in his hands as Zarbon growled and changed into his ugly stronger form.

"Wh-what the hell? It's a monster! His kai a lot more powerful!" Krillin said.

"He's not a friend?" Bulma said.

"Not with that face!" Zarbon then charged at Vegeta who dropped to the ground to dodge his swing then launched himself in the air.

"Ha ha ha! You think you can escape me!" Zarbon said as Vegeta dropped dirt in his eyes.

"Grr! What the hell! Shit!" Zarbon yelled as Vegeta came up behind him and hit him with a powerful punch that broke his armor and sent him flying with Vegeta after him who slammed his fists down on him and sent Zarbon hitting a lake as Vegeta began firing kai blasts down into the water causing an explosion.

"Bulma! Now let's go!" Krillin said.

"But he said he'd kill us!" Bulma said.

"He'll kill us anyway!" Krillin yelled.

"I'm not letting you leave!" Vegeta yelled firing kai blasts at them cutting off their escape path.

"Damn! He won't give me the slightest chance to attack him!" Krillin growled.

Zarbon then came charging out of the water as they both landed on the side.

"Vegeta! Damn you!" Zarbon growled.

"Heh heh heh! I have the advantage! Your power's gone down a lot! Your end is near Zarbon!" Vegeta said.

"My end! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You make me laugh! My power's far superior to yours!" Zarbon said.

"You think you know Saiyans well don't you Zarbon? You madeamistake in healing me when I was dying, do you remember? You see we Saiyans become stronger each time we come close to death!" Vegeta said.

"So that's it! It's true! Goku becomes stronger after each fight! That's why Vegeta become so powerful!" Krillin said.

'That means the others and I must have gotten stronger since the fight with Miira but why can't we reach level two yet?' Naomi thought.

"Even if your power's gone up you can't win after my transformation!" Zarbon yelled charging at Vegeta.

"We Saiyans were made for fighting! Don't underestimate us!" Vegeta yelled blocking all of Zarbon attacks then slammed his fist into his gut and into his body.

"Vegeta I...it was Frieza that ordered me let me leave I beg you" Zarbon said.

"Shut the hell up! You've annoyed me for too long!" Vegeta said.

"I have an idea! Let's join together! We can fight against Frieza!" Zarbon said as Vegeta kai blasted threw his back and sent Zarbon flying and falling into the lake.

"Our alliance wouldn't be enough to kill Frieza hm? And now I don't know why but you're a lot stronger than you were on earth but you're still not at my level so, will you give me your dragon ball?" Vegeta said.

"I know the word 'promise' isn't in your vocabulary but if I give you the dragon ball, will you leave us alone?" Krillin said.

"A promise? Why not? My goal is the dragon balls not playing with parasites!"

"You sure?"

"Don't push me! Give me your dragon ball if you want to live a while!"

"Here!" Naomi said tossing it to him.

"You're lucky! I'm in a good mood! I just got my last dragon ball I will rule the universe in Frieza place! I will be immortal!" Vegeta said taking off.

"He'll never have all seven balls I'm counting on you Gohan!"

"Krillin you gave him the dragon ball just like that now that he got this one he has all of them" Bulma said.

"If I didn't give him the dragon ball he would have killed us it's a miracle that we are alive but it doesn't matter the dragon ball that Gohan and Reyoto went to find is the one Vegeta didn't want found that why he hid them" Krillin said.

"So Gohan has a dragon ball and he's flying this way, Vegeta won't be able to have all of them" Bulma said.

"Let's hope Vegeta doesn't find Gohan" Krillin said.

IIIIIII

Gohan and Reyoto were flying back when they sensed Vegeta coming their way.

"Someone coming this way! A very strong kai...Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as they both flew down to hide.

"Eh? There's a very strong fighting power ahead wait two" Vegeta said.

"Lower your kai" Reyoto whispered.

"Gone? Strange maybe it's around here" Vegeta said looking for them as they hid behind the rock.

'Shit I will have to fight him at this rate!' Reyoto thought.

"I know someone is here! Come out or I won't show mercy! I'm not bluffing!" Vegeta yelled forming a kai ball.

Gohan then set the dragon ball down as Reyoto growled.

"Wait! It's me!" Gohan said as they climbed onto the rock.

"It's you, what the hell are you two doing here? I found the others so it's no surprise to find you

Vegeta said.

"Isn't that the dragon ball!" Gohan said as they spotted the one Vegeta had.

"It's a gift from your bald friend" Vegeta said.

"You killed them!" Gohan yelled.

"If you want, I could arrange that" Vegeta said.

"Huh?"

"I let him live because I have all the dragon balls" Vegeta said.

"All?" Gohan said as Vegeta landed in front of them as Reyoto pushed Gohan behind him and growled.

"What's that in your hand?"

"Eh? Oh this is a clock!" Gohan said.

"Your technology can only make such big clocks, is your father Kakarot here?"

"No, he doesn't know there are bad guys here" Gohan said.

"Really? Too bad tell Kakarot that we are the last of the Saiyans" Vegeta said going for a blow to Gohan as Reyoto block it and raised his power to show Vegeta who was the strong one here.

"I am in no mood to fight so leave or I will have no choice but to put an end to a fellow Saiyan and the power you feel now is me holding back so I suggest you back off" Reyoto said.

"One day we'll destroy the earth" Vegeta said.

"We'll see" Reyoto said as Vegeta took off.

"At least the dragon ball is still here" Gohan said.

IIIIIII

"Krillin the capsule house is done! Gohan isn't back!" Bulma said.

"Yeah I hope Vegeta didn't find them we need to move to a new place we can't be found by Vegeta!" Krillin said as they saw Gohan and Reyoto in the sky.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled.

"They're here!" Krillin said as they landed.

"Krillin we found it!" Gohan said.

"We've been waiting for you!" Krillin said.

"Gohan you're great!" Bulma said.

"We'll talk about it later the most important thing is to get out of here immediately" Krillin said.

"Vegeta will find me soon" Gohan said.

"Oh?"

"I hid the dragon ball and he didn't notice" Gohan said.

"You're lucky!" Krillin said.

"Hurry the hell up all of you!" Bulma yelled.

Later that day they sensed Vegeta kai flare and knew he was pissed and now looking for them as they found a new hiding location.

"He can't find us here" Vegeta said.

"This narrow space won't allow a house" Bulma said.

"Forget it it's hard enough to find a big cave" Krillin said.

"Yeah we just have to wait it out" Naomi said.

"Do you plan to stay until Goku arrives?" Bulma asked.

"Don't worry I'm going to take Gohan to the Great Elder" Krillin said.

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"How can you just leave me here!" Bulma yelled.

"Bear with it for a while the Great Elder, Saichoro can raise Gohan's power maybe he'll be able to take on Vegeta" Krillin said.

Later after arguing with Krillin took Gohan to see the elder while Harker tested his new powers to unlock his friends potential.

IIIIIIII

Glacious was looking out the large broken window Vegeta made when he stole the dragon ball as she chuckled.

'Frieza was pissed maybe there is hope' she thought.

IIIIII

Vegeta had caught Krillin as Gohan was getting his power raised as Vegeta landed outside Saichoro home.

"Is this it?" Vegeta said.

"Wait! Don't go in Vegeta!" Krillin said as Nail stepped outside.

"Go back! I won't let you enter!" Nail said.

"Do you want to die?" Vegeta said as they sensed Gohan power rise, "eh? Is Kakarot here too?"

"Leave!" Gohan said stepping outside.

"How did you enter this room and your power suddenly increased?"

"Saichoro said that someone is coming!" Dende said running out of the home.

"What?"

"Saichoro?" Vegeta said.

"Really who?" Krillin said.

"Such incredible power!" Gohan said.

"It's gotta be Goku!" Krillin said.

"Really? But it's not just one person" Gohan said.

"We sensed it too" Reyoto and landing with Naomi.

"Could it be the Ginyu Force! One , two, three, four, five exactly! Frieza called the Ginyu Force!"

"Oh man not those losers!" Reyoto said.

"Quick give me the dragon ball you stole!" Vegeta yelled grabbing Gohan shirt.

"No!" Gohan yelled.

"I promise after I'm immortal I won't hurt you! If you don't hurry it'll be too late!" Vegeta said.

"Hands off!" Reyoto yelled removing Vegeta hand.

"I'm not gullible! Who'd believe that!" Krillin said.

"Listen to me Frieza Ginyu Force have powers beyond me, also they're five of them they're using the latest scouters technology! They can find us immediately and kill us!" Vegeta said.

"Oh really?" Krillin said.

"I bet you felt their power! The only choice is to let me have immortality!" Vegeta said.

"Like hell we'll agree you let you have that!" Naomi said.

"Maybe he's right! There's five evil kai" Nail said.

"Let Gohan be immortal although he has power he does not have enough experience" Krillin said.

"The dragon balls can grant three wishes you'll have your chance" Nail said.

"Three? Not just one?" Gohan said.

"Hurry! It'll be too late!" Vegeta yelled.

"Stop yelling were right here you bastard!" Naomi yelled.

"Ok come with us you must keep you promise" Krillin said.

"Or I'll finish you myself" Reyoto said as they all took off.

A.N. Please Review.


	65. The Ginyu Force!

Chapter Sixty-Three: The Ginyu Force!

"They've arrived! Are we there yet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Here!" Krillin said as they flew to their hiding spot.

"Bulma we're taking the dragon ball!" Krillin said.

"What's going on!" Bash yelled as he Frost and Harker took off after them.

IIIIIIIII

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Guldo!"

"Ginyu! Together!"

"The Ginyu Force!" the group yelled doing the group posse as sweat fell from Glacious and Frieza heads.

'Who the hell are these idiots!' Glacious thought.

"I've been waiting for you" Frieza said.

"Thank you Lord Frieza tell us our new mission" Ginyu said.

"The traitor Vegeta took my dragon balls and left! I want him alivei want to know where the dragon balls are!" Frieza said.

"That's easy we can find Vegeta position, he is close to here moving at high speed there are also seven others with him they have high power levels" Ginyu said reading the scouter.

"Those seven are looking for trouble so they work together kill those seven understood! Have fun boys!" Frieza said.

"Here are the scouters you wanted" Jeice said holding a box.

"Good" Frieza said as Glacious took the box.

"Let's get ready" Ginyu said.

"Show courage! Yeah!" the group yelled as they took off.

"They're idiots" Glacious said.

IIIIIIIII

"Over there!" Vegeta yelled as they reached where he hid the dragon balls, "now I got all seven!" he said as Ginyu cut them off as the other members landed.

"Hello Vegeta!" Ginyu said.

"We didn't even feel them coming!" Krillin said.

"Damn! So close!" Vegeta said.

"Oh that must be a dragon ball you're holding" Ginyu said.

"There's five more over there" Recoome said.

"Ha ha ha! Frieza will be happy about this we got all seven five behind us and two in your hands that makes seven" Ginyu said.

"Don't think you can push us around! We won't give you the dragon balls!" Vegeta growled.

"I guess I'll just use force" Ginyu said.

"Just try!" Reyoto growled.

"Vegeta hurry and give the balls though even if you give them up we still won't let you go" Ginyu said.

"Your scouters can find us but not the dragon balls correct?" Vegeta said.

"Oh? What's your point?" Ginyu said.

"This is!" Vegeta yelled throwing it at high speed as Burter took off and caught and came back in line with the others.

"Ha ha! You wanted to throw the dragon ball so we couldn't find it? Burter here is the fastest in the universe" Ginyu said.

"How can he?" Gohan said.

"Give me the other one" Ginyu said.

"Destroy it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shit!" Krillin said about to smash it as it vanished from his hands as they saw Guldo have it.

"Uh?" Gohan said.

"How?" Krillin said.

"Damn! The stories are true! He can stop time for a short period!" Vegeta growled.

"How is that possible?" Krillin said.

"We've got all seven balls now, next is taking care of all of you, it's been awhile so this will be fun" Ginuy said.

"Tell them we'll fight with flair!" Jeice said.

"Shut up" Ginyu said.

"We've gotta fight right?" Krillin said.

"We can't escape show us your potential" Vegeta said.

"I'll handle Vegeta the rest of you get the seven little guys" Ginyu said.

"Captain I object' Burter said.

"You always get all the fun!" Recoome said.

"This sucks!" Guldo said.

"Fine I'll take the balls to Lord Frieza the rest of you play rock paper scissors winners gets Vegeta is that fair?" Ginyu said.

"Yeah! Cool!" the others yelled.

"They're morons" Naomi said.

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Paper! There's tow Paper!"

"Let's try again!"

"We can escape now" Gohan said with annoyed expression.

"That's true" Harker said.

"Damn!"

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Yeah! I got Vegeta!" Recoome yelled.

"Man! Not my day" Guldo said.

"Now Lord Frieza can become immortal" Ginyu said making the seven balls float over his head as he took off.

"We can't let them use it!" Gohan said.

"Don't waste your energy! Right now we should concentrate on beating them" Vegeta said.

"Hmph!"

"Hey come here!" Vegeta said to Krillin as they all got close together for a plan.

"Guldo isn't strong but he has ESP don't be carless! Is Kakarot coming here now?"

"Yes he is maybe he's almost here" Krillin said.

"I hope so we could use the help" Vegeta said.

"Let the games begin!" Recoome said.

"Guldo take care of those two little ones" Recoome said.

"Man! I'm not a garbage collector damn!" Guldo said.

"This is a game? How foolish! They're always like this" Vegeta said.

"Gohan remember our training?" Krillin said.

"Yeah" Gohan said.

"I'll destroy you easily" Guldo said.

"Ready? Release you kai!" Krillin said as they all charged their kai and Gohan and Krillin took to the air and fired kai blasts down as Guldo who froze time and flew out of their the blast way.

'Brats!' he growled seeing they were gone.

'Not here! Where are they! Damn! Over there! In a blink of an eye!' he thought, 'damn! I can't let time freeze anymore!' he thought letting out his held breath as the two blasts explaoded.

"He's not there! He froze time again!" Gohan said.

"Here!" Krillin said as they both vanished.

"What! Vanished! Stop!" he yelled freezing time again and saw they were on both sides of him.

'Ha! No more tricks now! Damn! Attacking them at this state takes too much energy! I'll hide behind a rock and make a sneak attack!' he thought hiding and let out a breath unfreezing time.

"Huh!" Gohan and Krillin said seeing he was gone.

'Now the time!' Guldo thought.

"Over there!" Gohan said as they spotted him and charged at him.

"How! How did they know!"

'Can't stop time anymore!'

"Yieaah!" he yelled making Gohan and Krillin slow down.

"Can't move!" Krillin said.

"How could I lose to your simple tricks? Who are you guys? How'd you know my hiding place? I'll turn you into shishkabob maybe you'll taste good!"

"Dammit!" Gohan growled.

"I never would have though their power level is over 10,000" Jeice said.

"Heh heh Guldo panicked we barely got to see Guldo hold it's rare to power up without transforming" Recoome said.

"Heh heh! Vegeta you got some nice friends!" Burter said.

"Those idiots! I told them to watch out for his ESP and they attacked head-on!" Vegeta growled.

"Ha!" Guldo said turning a tree into a sharp pointed log, "ha ha! Why don't you escape? This big trunk is gonna go right through you! Poor thing can't move watch me kill the one in orange and I'll use my power to slowly torture the other one"

"Gohan think!" Krillin said.

"My senses are paralyzed!" Gohan said.

"Wa ha ha ha! Watch this!" Guldo said launching the log as Vegeta came up from behind and sliced Guldo head off as Gohan and Krillin dodged the log.

"You played dirty Vegeta this is a game between me and them" Guldo said.

"That what you say! This is war, I don't care!" Vegeta said.

"How can I die at the hands of a damn monkey Saiyan I won't accept it!" Guldo said.

"Shut the hell up!" Vegeta said firing a kai blast at him and causing an explosion.

"I can't believe you saved us" Krillin said.

"Thanks" Gohan said.

"I didn't rescue you that was a good chance to get rid of Guldo it's too early to relax our lucks over now" Vegeta said.

"Hey! Guldo dead!" Jeice said.

"Damn" Burter said.

"Mm without a member, our team choreography will have a flaw now we've got to make a four person combination!" Recoome said.

"Really? Your teammate dead and you're concerned about your stupid group posse?" Bash said.

'What morons' Frost wrote.

"Now lets decide the match ups!" Jeice said.

"Rock paper scissors!"

"I fight Vegeta!" Recoome said.

"..."

"They still don't get it" Krillin said.

"Hell starts now!" Vegeta said.

"Come my little Vegeta it's our turn you can help Vegeta use as many low blows as you want" Recoome said as Vegeta growled.

"Hey! Don't touch the others! They're ours!" Jeice said.

"Who do they take us for!" Vegeta growled.

"I could kill them all with one swift attack!" Reyoto growled.

"Ginyu! Ready! Recoome!" he said doing a stupid posse as sweat fell down the heroes heads.

"..."

'Moron' Frost wrote.

Vegeta then yelled as he flared his power.

"Oh?" Recoome said.

"Vegeta power is at 20,000!" Jeice said.

"Eh?" Burter said as Vegeta charged at Recoome and punched him in the face and sent him flying as Vegeta flew around him and slammed Recoome down and kicked him into the ground then kicked him and sent him flying into a mountain and fired a kai blast into the rubble.

"Get down!" Krillin yelled.

"Hit the deck!" Bash yelled as a large explosion hit.

"He could have killed us!" Harker said getting up from the ground.

"He did it! Incredible he won in a second! Vegeta what power" Krillin said as they sensed Recoome still alive.

"I feel him he's alive!" Gohan said.

"No impossible!" Krillin said as the smoke cleared with Recoome armor gone and in a torn black jump suite.

"Hello!" Recoome said.

"Almost nothing!" Gohan said.

"That's enough warming up! Let's start the fight!" Recoome said.

"Idiot! There's dust everywhere!" Jeice said.

"Recoome Kick!" he yelled charging at Vegeta and kicked Vegeta back as Vegeta pushed himself off a rock and charged at Recoome who blocked his punch and began blocking Vegeta attacks.

"Good! Very good! You're a lot better than I thought my little Vegeta!" Recoome said slamming his elbow down on Vegeta head and sent him hitting the ground as Vegeta jumped away from Recoome punch as Recoome jumped in the air after him.

Vegeta then threw a kai blast as Recoome dodged.

"Top Speed!" he yelled appearing behind Vegeta," yoo-hoo!" he said kicking Vegeta into the water below.

Vegeta that charged out of the water and punched Recoome gut as the giant grabbed Vegeta waist and held him over his head and flew down fast and slammed Vegeta into the ground.

"Heh heh! You ok? Dead already?" he said pulling Vegeta out of the ground by one foot as Vegeta hit him in the face with a kai blast sending him flying back and Recoome hitting the ground as Recoome hopped back to his feet with burnt hair.

"Good! I like this better!" Recoome said.

"He's not holding back eh?" Burter said.

Don't you have any better techniques? You don't want to die already do you? You're mine!" Recoome said.

"After Vegeta it's our turn! No on can beat him! Not even Goku! Gohan we're going to fight all out! There's nothing else to do!" Krillin said.

"Huh? Yes!" Gohan said.

"I'm going to finish you!" Recoome said.

"Gohan! Let's go! Vegeta won't survive another attack!" Krillin said.

"Recoome Eraser Gun!" he yelled firing the mouth blast as Gohan pulled Vegeta out of the way and Krillin kicked the back of Recoome head as the blast went flying and caused a large explosion.

"Beat it! Why are you getting involved!" Vegeta growled.

"He just save your ungrateful ass Vegeta!" Reyoto said.

"Idiot! Why didn't you attack him instead of saving me? Your naivety makes me sick!" Vegeta said as Reyoto punched Vegeta across the face.

"He just saved your ass show some respect start acting like the prince I know you can be! Krillin Gohan stand back I got this idiot" Reyoto yelled.

The explosion ravaged the countryside! What terrible energy!" Krillin said.

"Hmm not bad! You hit me on the head to make me close my mouth" Recoome said getting up as they saw Krillin attack had made him lose a few teeth, "my teeth! You'll pay for that! Hey Burter! Jeice! I want these two also! Ok! Huh? Huh?"

"Fine! Whatever!" Jeice said.

"If you want but in exchange you have to give us chocolate éclairs!" Burter said.

"They want what?" Harker said.

"Heh heh heh! Did you hear that?" Recoome said charging at Krillin and kicked him and sent him hitting the ground.

"Krillin!" Naomi said.

"He broke all my bones with one below" he said.

"Okay Gohan let's handle this guy!" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIII

Glacious was running down the hall as she looked out a window to see large explosions happening in another area.

'Come on Time Force I'm counting on you' Glacious thought.

IIIIII

Reyoto was dodging kai blasts Recoome was firing at him as Reyoto and Gohan hit the ground.

Gohan was already taken a nasty beating and could barely stand as Reyoto growled.

"I won't let you win!" Gohan growled.

"You still have enough power to be an idiot? I don't know where you come from but you're incredible! I'm too strong for you!" Recoome said jumping over Gohan attack and kicking the boy with a crack as Gohan hit the ground.

"Gohan!" Reyoto yelled as Bash ran over to Gohan

"Oh his neck! It's broken!" Bash said.

"He's going to die he doesn't have the power to fight" Jeice said.

"His neck is broken" Burter said.

"Little weakling I thought he was a little stronger!" Vegeta said.

"Tsk! They're each as worthless as the other! I don't understand why Lord Frieza sent for us to take care of them I'll just take care of all of them!" Recoome said.

"Screw it! He's dead!" Reyoto said as they saw Goku ship flying in and land.

"That's odd where the hell did that come from?" Recoome said.

"It's about damn time he showed up!" Harker said.

Goku then quickly flew in by where Reyoto stood as Reyoto looked from how fast Goku got here.

"Damn! That was some speed" Reyoto said.

"Kakarot! He's finally here!" Vegeta said.

"Goku!" Krillin said.

"Krillin don't move!" Goku said.

"Goku give a Senzu and quick" Bash said.

"Here Gohan! He's bearly alive I'll make you swallow it" Goku said.

"Who are you? A friend of the kids?" Recoome said.

"Here I can make him swallow" Bash said.

"Who the hell is that? He's fast! Maybe even more than you!" Goku said.

"Kuh! You're kidding! Plus look at his power level!" Burter said.

"Good he swallowed" Reyoto said as Gohan injuries healed.

"Dad!"

"Hey!" Goku said.

"What!" Recoome said.

"Yes that's his father as his they are related by blood I'm sure you can get that threw your thick skull" Reyoto said

"Look out dad! They're really!" Gohan said as Naomi covered his mouth.

"One second Gohan I have to give a senzu to Krillin" Goku said.

"But that kid was almost dead!" Jeice said.

"How did he do that!" Burter said.

"They hurt you?" Goku asked.

"Yes! I was paralyzed!" Gohan yelled.

"Vegeta hurt too?" Goku said.

"It's them! They're incredibly strong!" Gohan said.

"I made you wait didn't I? Here a Senzu" Goku said.

"I'm happy and sad at the same time" Krillin said.

"Sad?" Goku said as Krillin ate his bean.

"The other one's healed too?" Recoome said.

"Goku you felt their power right? Even with the Senzu even for you they're too strong look at Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"Why did he fight them? They're not allied?" Goku said.

"They were before but..." Krillin said as Goku put a hand to Krillin head.

"Don't tell me let me read your thoughts" Goku said.

"Huh? What are you doing I don't have a fever" Krillin said.

"I know everything: that Saichoro raised your power that Bulma's safe that the dragon balls were stole, I know about Frieza his men and Vegeta"

"Damn!" Naomi said.

"Huh! How did you know!" Krillin said.

"I don't know I felt like I could read your thought" Goku said, "Vegeta doesn't seemed to have changed but he was the one that saved you"

"Where did you learn that!" Krillin said.

"I only have one Senzu left, Vegeta! Eat that!" Goku said throwing it to him.

"It's the last! Why would you do that!" Krillin said as Vegeta ate the bean.

"My body is!" Vegeta said.

"Are you nuts! If you think we can all fight them you're wrong!" Krillin said.

"No I just want to face Vegeta later" Goku said.

"What! Later!" Krillin said.

"I'll fight them alone" Goku said.

"Alone!"

"Dad!"

"Tsk! He's crazy! He wants to fight us alone" Recoome said.

"What the hell? Has he gone mad? He can't beat them!" Krillin said.

"Heh heh heh! Tine to have some fun, hey what's this insect's power level?" Recoome asked.

"He's a weakling! His power level only 5,000!" Burter said.

"You disappoint me you just have a big mouth!" Recoome said.

"It's true that it's strange, how can he stay so calm he knows their power he doesn't have an aggressive attitude" Vegeta said as he realized something, "he...he couldn't be!"

"He's real nuts! Smiling a t the face of death!" Recoome said.

"You can never beat me it's obvious" Goku said.

"Yeah it's true" Naomi said nodding her head like the other Time Force members.

"What? Ha ha ha! Did you hear that? He seems to believe it too!" Recoome laughed.

"He's really gone mad! He's never capable of lying" Goku said.

"Dad doesn't feel their kai?" Gohan said.

"Oh no he does" Bash said.

"No! It's...it's not possible! H...him? He's not even an elite fighter! He couldn't be the legendary Super Saiyan!"

"Is that what your concerned about? Vegeta no said there could only be one Super Saiyan" Reyoto said.

"What do you know brat!" Vegeta said.

"I'm not telling all I can tell you is that your legend is a bit off but there can be more than one Super Saiyan" Reyoto said.

"Stop your nonsense! You're going to stop being such a smartass soon!" Recoome said.

'There's a Super Saiyan every thousand years he surpasses all limits, but no! It's not true! It's only a legend! Even if it is true, I'm the only one who could be' Vegeta thought.

"Fine! Are you ready! Ginyu ready! Recoome!" he said doing another stupid posse.

'These guys annoy me' Frost wrote.

"Mach Attack!" Recoome yelled charging at Goku and swung as he saw Goku was gone.

"Eh? Huh? Wh?"

"He disappeared!" Krillin said.

"But where did he go?" Gohan asked as Krillin saw all the Saiyans looking where Jeice and Burter were.

"Hey what happened?" Jeice asked as their scouters went off.

"What!" Burter yelled as they spun around to see Goku, "you! How did you get there!"

"What!" Recoome said.

"He's over there!" Krillin said.

"You're Frieza men aren't you? If you want to leave safe and sound now's the time" Goku said.

"What!" Jeice said as Goku flew over to where Recoome was.

"At least you're fast! Heh heh! But you can't beat me if you just run away! Fine! I'll show you my specialty I have to warn you that it's useless to run away I'm going to destroy everything for kilometers around! I'm going to send all of you to hell at the same time!" Recoome yelled.

"Crap!" Krillin said.

"Recoome Ultra Combat-!" before he could finish Goku slammed his elbow hard in the gut.

"Sorry but you dropped your guard so" Goku said.

"That that that guy!" he said falling over.

"What!" Jeice and Burter said.

"Huh? Dad you won?" Gohan said.

"But it can't be! It's true that he dropped his guard but still! That monster couldn't even feel out attacks!" Krillin said.

"What the hell? Recoome was..." Jeice said.

"He can't be that stong!" Burter said.

"No it wasn't just a simple attack! I'm sure! It was a terrible strong hit! He's largely surpassed the level of Saiyan! What training has he followed? He has nothing to do with the Kakarot I fought on Earth! Could the legend be true? Could he be the Super Saiyan?" Vegeta said.

"Maybe" Reyoto said.

"So? Are you going to leave this planet? Or do you want to end up like your friend?" Goku said.

"Hmph! Did you hear that Burter? He takes his dreams realistically" Jeice said.

"He's stronger than Recoome and that's why he won Recoome was just careless and got hit accidentally that's all" Burter said.

"Goku seems really sure of himself" Krillin said.

"Pfft! It was just a coincidence! His power's still puny! We are the unequaled Ginyu Force We'll teach him!" Jeice said.

"Go!" they both yelled.

"They really don't want to leave huh?" Goku said.

"Nope" Bash said as Jeice and Burter charged at Goku and landed in front and behind him.

"You'll see! You've just underestimated us!" Jeice said as Goku punched him in the nose.

"What! Burter said.

"OH! OH! OH!" Jeice yelled.

'Serves you right moron' Frost wrote.

"Damn you!" Jeice yelled with a bloody nose now.

"I don't look very tough but you should be more careful" Goku said.

"What!" Jeice yelled coming at him with a kick and Burter slamming his elbow down as Goku blocked both attacks the kicked Jeice back then dropped down and tripped Burter over as they both jumped away from him.

"Bastard!" they yelled as Goku brought his arms in and yelled holding out both arms to them hitting them both with kai forced sending them flying back.

"But what did he do?" Jeice said.

"His kai! He knocked them back with just a kai!" Krillin said.

"Maybe they aren't as strong as we thought they can't do anything against dad" Gohan said.

"I don't think so they have about the same power as Recoome who even Vegeta couldn't hurt, it's Goku who's a lot stronger than them" Krillin said.

"But dad's power is a lot lower" Gohan said.

"What the hell is going on? His power level is only at 5,000" Jeice said.

"If he wants to piss me off he's done it! I'm not going to be treated like this by a weakling! Hey Jeice! Can you hear me? Throw your Crusher Balls! Even he can avoid them" Burter said.

"What do you plan to do?" Jeice said pressing the button on his Scouter.

"I'm going to grab him from behind when he tries to avoid it in terms of speed I'm number one!"

"Ok! Tsk! We have to use a trick like that on him! Crusher Ball!" he yelled throwing the kai ball.

"Heh! You'll see!" Burter said as Goku remained where he was, "what are you doing! Why aren't you dodging it!" he yelled as Goku smacked it aside as it came at Burter who nearly dodged it.

"He knocked it away!" Jeice yelled.

"Damn you!" Burter said seeing Goku gone, "Huh? What?" he said unaware Goku was behind him in the air.

"Burter behind you!"

"What!"

"Hey!" Goku said.

"How did you get behind me without me seeing? I'm the fastest being in the universe!" Burter yelled.

"You must be number two then" Goku said.

"Incredible! He knocked my Crusher Ball away and now he's behind Burter! It's a nightmare!" Jeice said.

"Who are you?" Burter said.

"A Saiyan that grew up on Earth it seems" Goku said.

"What! Saiyans aren't that fast so why are you!"

"I don't know maybe because of my tough training" Goku said.

"You'll never beat me by saving yourself every five seconds you know! You'll die when you're too tired to move! Does that make you happy!" he yelled attacking Goku who dodged all his attacks.

"Damn you! You can't mock the Ginyu Force like that!" Jeice yelled attacking Goku who dodged their attacks.

"You want to see something other than my speed?" Goku said disappearing and kicked Burter in the back breaking the armor and sent him flying as Goku flew around and slammed his elbow down on the alien head then flew down and held out his fist as Burter landed on it then dropped him to the ground.

"Try to understand! Your stupidity is in vain! Your friends aren't dead! Leave with them now!" Goku yelled.

"What are you doing Kakarot! Finish them off!" Vegeta yelled.

"They're out! There's no point!"

"Impossible! We're the Ginyu Force! The super elite of all fighters in the universe! How could we be beaten by a weakling? He's countered all our methods! It's a real nightmare!" Jeice said taking off.

"Damn! Ah! He's running away!" Krillin said.

"Oh wow! He left his friends" Goku said.

"Goku is that really you?" Krillin asked as Vegeta came down and slammed his knee in Burter neck snapping it.

"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing!" Goku yelled, "I told you there's no pint! Are you deaf! They couldn't even move!"

"Your nativity make me want to vomit! Why dud you let the other one leave? With that power you could have easily taken them out! You can never be a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"Super Saiyan?" Goku said.

"You seem quite happy to be extremely powerful, but if you're that naïf you'll never beat Frieza! Unless you gain eternal life at least! You can't even imagine Frieza ferocity!"

"I've become really strong you still think I can't beat Frieza?" Goku said.

"Exactly! Frieza power is unimaginable!" Vegeta said.

"Aren't you exaggerating you saw Goku before he's invincible now!" Krillin said.

"Go fight Frieza if you wish he probably used the dragon balls to get immortality as well you have a chance of winning, just try not to meet him" Vegeta said.

"No, I don't think he got his wish" Krillin said.

"What? How do you know?" Vegeta said.

"If the dragon balls here works like ours the sky would go black when Shenron is summoned but the sky hasn't changed so..." Krillin said.

"The dragon not been summoned yet" Harker said.

"Shenron? Someone arrives when all the dragon balls are gathered?" Vegeta said.

"Ah! I know! They don't know the spell! He probably thinks that it's enough just having the balls! We still have a chance to get our wish!" Goku said.

"Spell? There is one?" Vegeta said.

"Hey! We can bring back our friends" Goku said.

"Great!" Gohan said.

"I hope we can get those dragon balls!" Krillin said.

"Vegeta you must know them well any idea?" Goku said.

"Why don't you want to fight Frieza?" Vegeta said.

"I'd like to but first we have to resurrect my friends you killed plus King Kai said I shouldn't fight him" Goku said.

"But if Frieza blows up the Earth with you on it, it won't do you any good let me get my wish instead" Vegeta said.

"That will be one cold day in hell we'll let you have that" Reyoto said.

"Yeah are you kidding? You'll be exactly like Frieza!" Goku said.

"Two kais are coming towards us, Jeice who you let leave went and got Captain Ginyu this time it won't be as easy" Vegeta said.

"He's dangerous Goku!" Krillin said.

"Wait! Where's Frieza? He was at his ship Ginyu brought the dragon balls" Vegeta said.

"I feel a great power over there that must be him" Goku said pointing in one direction.

"What?" Krillin and Gohan said.

"Over there!" Gohan said.

"Crap! That's Saichoros place! Ah! Frieza didn't get his wish so he went for Namekians for the instructions!" Krillin said.

"Oh no father in danger!" Harker said.

"What? There are survivors!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah there only a few no thanks to you!" Harker growled.

"The creator of the dragon balls?" Goku said.

"Yes! That's Saichoro! Damn!" Krillin said.

"Frieza will kill him once he gets what he wants! He doesn't know that without him the dragon balls will stop working!" Gohan said.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah maybe next time Vegeta idiots like you should get this information before you go killing people!" Naoki yelled as Ginyu and Jeice landed.

"You mocked me before! Now Captain Ginyu will punish you!" Jeice said.

"There they are will you be ok?" Krillin said.

"I don't know it's true that he's not like the others" Goku said.

"It's him? His power level about 5,000" Ginyu said.

"You see? It's odd" Jeice said.

"Idiot! You're counting too much on your scouter he's capable of increasing his power for a few moments I can feel it, I'd guess his power level is around 60,000" Ginyu said.

"60,000! But that power doesn't exist in Saiyans!" Jeice yelled.

"Who knows? Maybe he's a mutant like us, let's have fun for once! I didn't think I'd have the chance to show my real power" Ginyu said.

"I'll take care of him go get the dragon balls! They're probably near the ship I'll join you later" Goku said.

"Ok! Let's hurry! Saichoro's going to die!" Krillin said.

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"Quick!" Goku said.

"I have to help my dad! I'll meet up with you guys later!" Harker said taking off to Saichoro.

"Vegeta take care of the other one you must be a lot stronger you nearly died before" Goku said.

"You know my secret" Vegeta said.

"Really?" Krillin said.

"Yep if we almost die in a fight we end up stronger after we heal" Reyoto said.

"Go on! And be careful!" Goku said.

"Good luck Goku!" Krillin said as they took to Frieza ship.

"They're escaping!" Jeice said.

"Leave them" Ginyu said.

"Good! Let's go!" Goku said.

"I'll teach a lesson!" Ginyu said.

"Heh so long Kakarot!" Vegeta said leaving.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Carless!" Ginyu yelled slamming his elbow in Goku face

IIIIII

"Oh those bastards have some nerve making me guard the stupid buried dragon balls!" Glacious growled as she sat on the ship.

"I have the right mind to hide them from the damn Ginyu Force so Frieza can blow them up huh? I sense several powerful kais approaching, oh! It's them the Time Force Heroes!" Glacious said.

"Krillin look!" Gohan said.

"Yes! It's their ship!" Krillin said.

"The dragon balls aren't in the ship they're just outside" Gohan said reading the radar.

"Let's get them while no one else is here!" Krillin said as they landed.

"Where are they Gohan?" Reyoto asked.

"Uh by here we're near" Gohan said.

"And what makes you think we'll just hand them over?" Glacious said as they all looked up to the Frieza look alike but with a kinder and a different color as Frost eyes widen.

"It's Frieza!" Gohan said.

"Frieza? Please I'd kill myself if I was that prick!" Glacious said jumping down from the ship and looked at Frost, "I believe this belongs to you?" she said holding out the sketch he lost.

'Thank you' Frost wrote.

"What that say? 'Thank you' oh your welcome wait you can't talk?" Glacious asked as Frost shook his head.

'My name is Frost your Princess Glacious correct?' he wrote.

"Why yes I am you're the first one to call me princess in years" Glacious said as Frost bowed.

'It is an honor to be in your presences my lady' he wrote.

"Oh please don't do that, the dragon balls a buried over there take them before the prick or Ginyu force returns" Glacious said.

'I think Frost likes her' Naomi said to Reyoto threw mind link.

'I think so too and I think she likes him as well' Reyoto replied.

"There they are! All seven!" Krillin said as they began digging them up.

"They're all here!" Gohan said.

"There! We came all this way for this we'll see the Shenron on his original planet" Krillin said.

"Our friends will come back!" Gohan said.

"We had trouble huh?" Krillin said.

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"Come forth Shenron! Grant our wish!" Krillin yelled.

'It's that easy!' Vegeta thought hiding behind one of the ships legs.

"..."

"He's not coming! Why? Why isn't he appearing?" Krillin said.

"Maybe it's the spell?" Gohan said.

"Krillin someone's coming!" Gohan said when they all sensed two kais approaching.

"What! I fell two kais it's probably Ginyu and Jeice!" Krillin said.

"Is dad dead?" Gohan said.

"They're evil! And Goku? What's he doing?" Krillin said.

"Quick all you hide!" Glacious said as the heroes all hid behind a large rock as Ginyu controlling Goku came down with Jeice.

"Glacious why are the dragon balls dug up!" Jeice said.

"What's going on?" Ginyu asked.

"You better watch your tone I am in no mood for your mouth Jeice!" Glacious said.

"Goku! It's me! You scared me you know? I thought it was Ginyu! I didn't know you killed him and convinced Jeice to join us!" Krillin said.

'Moron!' Glacious thought.

"You're the one who found the dragon balls? How?"

"How? With the dragon radar of course!"

"Shut up!" Glacious whispered trying to make Krillin be quite without Ginyu noticing.

"Dragon radar? It exists?" Jeice said.

"So you got your wish?" Ginyu said.

"Unfortunately no, Shenron didn't appear the spell probably different" Krillin said.

"So it didn't work" Ginyu said.

"Your weird you don't seem like yourself plus you're wearing a scouter" Krillin said.

"Want to know why?" Ginyu said.

"Krillin that's not my dad!" Gohan yelled.

"What!" Krillin said as Ginyu punch Krillin as he landed besides the rock.

"There's more my scouter didn't say anything they can control their kais" Ginyu said.

"Who the hell is that!" Reyoto growled.

"It's not Goku? Who do you know?" Krillin said.

"We echanged bodies this one was more powerful than mine, yeah! I am Captain Ginyu!" he said doing the posse.

"My eyes! They burn!" Reyoto said.

'Oh god I will never get that out of my head!' Frost wrote.

"I'm going to try my new body right away" Goku said.

"Impossible!" Krillin said.

"With a power level of 180,000!" Ginyu said charging at them.

Reyoto then blocked Goku strike shocking Ginyu as he punched him hard making Ginyu cough blood.

"You picked the wrong body Ginyu" Reyoto said.

"I finally found you!" Goku said from the air in Ginyu body.

"How did you get here? I should have injured you more!" Ginyu said.

"That's man not Goku! Ginyu switched his bodies with Goku! Goku stuck in Ginyu body!" Glacious said.

"You traitor!" Ginyu yelled.

"You need to beat him without a second thought! With the power you have you can do it! Do you understand he must be killed!" Goku yelled.

"Kill him?" Krillin said.

"Idito! They can't kill me! This is your body! I have power level of 180,000 tough luck!"

"You'll see! It's my body you don't know how to use it to control your power! Your body and kai must be in harmony to release great power!"

"Your bluff won't work one me I'll show you!" he said trying to raise his power level, "Jeice what's my power level?"

"23,000"

"23,000? That's all!" he said as Krillin hit him from behind as Reyoto punched him hard across the face.

"No! It can't be!" Ginyu yelled.

"It's true we can win!" Krillin said.

"Jeice! What are you doing fight!"

"Ahh! Yes!"

"Hey I'm your man" Vegeta said from behind Jeice.

"Vegeta you bastard! What the hell is your problem leaving Goku to fight alone! After this I'm kicking your ass!" Reyoto said.

After beating around Ginyu he threw a blast as Gohan who blocked it, "did you think that wimpy blast could hurt me?" Gohan said.

"Why! This body should be able to release over 180,00!" Ginyu yelled as Reyoto punched him in the gut.

"Didn't you hear what Goku just said! You can't control that body very well! Why don't you just surrender?" Krillin said.

"You want me Ginyu to surrender! Don't be ridiculous!: he yelled attacking Krillin who blocked all his attacks.

A blast from Vegeta finished of Jeice fast as everyone looked at Vegeta.

"Vegeta! You didn't have to go that far!" Goku yelled.

"Your too weak and gentle Kakarot you'll never become the Super Saiyan I'm the one with potential!" Vegeta said.

"Your wrong about that Vegeta!" Naomi said.

"Jeice killed by Vegeta! That's incredible!" Ginyu said.

"Haven't you taken care of Ginyu yet? You damn fools because he looks like Kakarot you can't attack him at full strength! Ok I'll destroy him! Out of my way!" Vegeta said charging at Ginyu and punching him hard in the gut and kicked him in the air then smacked him into the ground.

"That's enough don't kill him Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"You're finished!" Vegeta yelled.

"Damn you!" Ginyu yelled.

"Die!" Vegeta yelled as Ginyu smirked.

"Change!" Ginyu yelled.

"Goku move it!" Reyoto yelled throwing Goku into the line Ginyu was using to take Vegeta body and switched them back.

"Ugh! Crap! How dare he get in my way!" Ginyu yelled.

"Ha ha ha! Ow! It looks like I'm myself again!" Goku said.

"What was that? What did they just do?" Vegeta asked.

"What was that light?" Gohan asked.

"Did Goku just block an attack against Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Huh! That's dad! Dad is back in his old body!" Gohan said.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"Now you can kill if you like Vegeta" Reyoto said.

"Crap! This time I'm going to trade bodies with Vegeta! Change!" Ginyu yelled as Goku threw a frog into the light.

"Now what happened?" Vegeta asked as they saw Ginyu body go on all fours and hop away crocking.

"Nice throw Goku that bastard now a frog" Reyoto said.

"Are you okay Goku?" Krillin asked.

"Dad hang in there!" Gohan said as they tried to help him up.

"You really screwed up my body Vegeta!" Goku said,

"Oh yeah thank you for reminding me!" Reyoto said.

"Tell me what happened to Ginyu?" Vegeta said as Reyoto punched Vegeta across the face.

"That was for ditching Goku and for doing that to him you bastard!" Reyoto said.

"That thing that just ran away was a frog! But that thing over there that look like a frong is Ginyu!" Goku said.

"What!" Vegeta said as they all looked at the frog.

"I don't know how you did it! I'm going to crush you!" Vegeta said trying to step on him as Ginyu hopped away.

"Let him go Vegeta! Now that's happened to Ginyu there's nothing he can do" Goku said.

"Tsk! I'll let you go and I sympathize with how you'll have to live from now on" Vegeta said to the hopping frog.

"Don't you even have one Senzu bean?" Krillin asked.

"Nah too bad!" Goku said.

"Tsk tsk! There'd be no point in destroying you in this condition!" Vegeta said.

"Damn you Vegeta!" Krillin said.

"Don't worry Vegeta won't kill us now" Goku said.

"He's right! Not only do you have to tell me about the dragon balls but I'll help, especially Kakarot to defeat Frieza!" Vegeta said.

"In order to do that I'll have to heal Kakarot to full power! Follow me to the spaceship, after I've defeated Frieza I'll take my time cooking you!" Vegeta said as they followed him inside.

"After getting Goku into a Rejuvenation Tank it filled with water as Glacious typed on the controls.

"The Rejuvenation Tank in this room are old but it shouldn't take too long to heal you up! I destroyed the new ones!" Vegeta said.

"Yeah thanks a lot dumbass" Glacious said.

"Won't he drown?" Krillin asked.

"Not with the mask on" Glacious said.

"Well then I'll get you some battle suits it should give you at least a little defense" Vegeta said.

"Battle suits? You mean like what you Reyoto and Naomi are wearing?" Krillin said.

"Yep it's the latest fashion in the galaxy" Reyoto said.

"These guy's culture is a lot advanced than the Earths" Krillin said.

"That's what it looks like!" Gohan said as Vegeta tossed them black and blue jumpsuits.

"Take off those clothes and put on those under suits, do it fast! Frieza coming!" Vegeta said.

"If Vegeta needs our help against Frieza, Frieza must be incredibly strong!" Krillin said.

"I'm scared!" Gohan said.

"Don't be you'll be fine kid" Reyoto said.

"Next is the fighting jacket! Your defense will be better even though they appear small" Vegeta said.

"How do we put this on?" Krillin asked.

"Even if I could get my head in I couldn't stretch my arms!" Gohan said.

"Just put it on it'll get soft and stretch that's why mine didn't break when I turned into a Great Ape in Earth but it's stronger than you think against attacks!" Vegeta said.

"Ahh! Incredible! You're right!" Gohan said making his stretch.

"Are the gloves like this too?" Krillin asked.

"Shut up" Vegeta said.

"Wow! This is light! I can hardly feel it's weight! It's no fair! You got to wear this stuff! But isn't it easier to move your arms in the kind you're wearing?" Krillin said.

"This is an old model it was the only one in my basic size" Vegeta said.

"This isn't getting in the way at all Krillin!" Gohan said.

"How long will it Goku to heal?" Krillin asked.

"Well it'll probably take him forty to fifty minutes" Vegeta said.

"Gohan! I'm flying to Saichoro place! Frieza might be there but unless we find out how to activate the dragon balls we're sure to lose" Krillin said.

"Yeah and Harker not back yet" Naomi said.

"I'll go to!" Gohan said.

"I can do it alone wait for me!" Krillin said taking off.

A.N. Please Review!


	66. Frieza Second Form

A.N. Thank you for all the nice reviews and Trick I think I will throw in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans somewhere in the story if I can I actually never seen it and have been meaning to watch it, well anyway enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Sixty-Four: Frieza Second Form

Nail was bleeding and panting as Harker rushed to aid his father against Frieza.

"Why don't you just talk? I've done this to you just using my left hand there's no way you can win so why don't you just teach me how to use the dragon balls?" Frieza said.

Nail then fired a blast at Frieza causing an explosion as Frieza emerged unharmed.

"You've wasted a lot of energy! There's no way that attack could work against me!" Frieza said teleporting in front of Nail with his back to him and wacked Nail in the face with the back of his hand.

"Arghh!" Nail grunted.

"This is your last warning! Tell me how to make the dragon balls grant my wish otherwise you'll die!" Frieza said.

"Even if you knew it wouldn't do you any good!" Nail said.

"Ehhh!"

"Dende should have reached the Earthlings by now! He's going to teach them the activation words you want to know!"

"What! Damn you! You were just wasting my time!" Frieza yelled taking off.

"Dad!" Harker yelled landing in and rushed to his father side.

"Harker you made it" Nail said.

"Hold on dad I'll fix you up!" Harker said.

IIIIII

"I did not think this would happen! I should have told the Earthlings the words to activate the dragon balls! Nail has been hurt badly! Please hurry Dende I don't have much more life left!" Saichoro said.

IIIIIII

"What's that I sense that kai" Krillin said as he flew and spotted Dende, "that's Dende! Hey!"

"Eh? Huh?"

"It's me! Even though I'm dressed like this!"

"It's Krillin!"

IIIIIIII

"It'll take Krillin at least two hours to go the Grand Elder and come back here what should we do if Frieza comes before then?" Gohan said.

"We take the dragon balls and leave" Reyoto said as they all sensed something approaching.

"Something is coming! It's not Frieza is it Krillin?"

"No there's two and they're approaching" Naomi said.

"It's Krillin! The other one is Dende!" Gohan said.

"I did it guys!" Krillin said.

"That was fast! How did you do it?" Gohan asked.

"The Grand Elder asked Dende to come!" Krillin said.

"To teach us how to use the dragon balls?" Gohan said.

"Yes!" Dende said.

"So what's happened to Vegeta? We hide our kai so that he wouldn't know we were coming!" Krillin said

"I don't think he's noticed you yet he hasn't slept in a while so he's out now" Gohan said.

"Ok follow me! Let's bring the dragon balls out of here so he won't catch on! Even if he notices after the dragon appears that might buys us a little time!" Krillin said as they all flew down and gathered up the dragon balls and flew away to another location.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Krillin said as they set the ball together.

"Man these thing are heavy" Naomi said.

"Something's coming this way at high speed!" Gohan said as they sensed Frieza approaching.

"It's Frieza!" Glacious said.

"Hurry Dende! Have it grant our wish now!" Krillin yelled.

"Okay!" Dende said.

Dende then spoke the Namekian language as the dragon balls glowed.

"They're glowing!" Gohan said.

"Hey the sky!" Bash said.

"The sky's gone dark!" Gohan said.

"This is the same as on Earth!" Krillin said as the dragon balls then shot up a huge beam of light

.

IIIIIIII

"The sky gone dark" Nail said.

"They summoned the dragon !" Harker said as he sensed Frieza, "Frieza heading in their direction and fast!"

IIIIIII

What's that? Why did night suddenly fall?" Frieza said.

IIIIIII

Porunga the Namekian dragon was far different from Shenron since he had to large muscular arms multiple horns coming out of his head and shoulder and the red of his lower body was a long tail.

"That's huge! It's a lot bigger than the Earth's dragon! A different shape too!" Krillin said.

"Is that Shenron?" Gohan asked.

"It's called Porunga here! It means the God of Dreams! This is the first time I've seen him too!" Dende said.

"Thou who hast gathered all seven of the dragon spheres name your wish, I will grant any three wishes that are within my power" Porunga said.

"Three! Did he say three wishes!" Krillin yelled.

"That's right! He can grant three wishes!" Dende said.

"Incredible! The home Shenron is incredible! Have a good feeling about this!" Krillin said.

"How should we use them?" Gohan asked.

"Hurry! Frieza and Vegeta may be here soon!" Dende said.

"That's right! First, nring back all of the people that the Saiyans killed on Earth!" Krillin said as Dende translated.

"I cannot grant that wish! I can only resurrect one person at a time!" Porunga said.

"What!" Bash said.

"What is wrong? Tell me your wish I will grant any three that I can!" Porunga said.

"Hurry! We'll be in trouble if Frieza or Vegeta finds us!" Dende said.

"What should we do? It takes a whole wish to bring someone back it life! That's pretty cheap for the home dragon!" Krillin said.

"Does that mean we can only help three of them? Who are we going to bring back?" Gohan asked.

'Gohan! Can you hear me? It's Piccolo!' Piccolo yelled threw the King Kai telepathy thing to Gohan.

"That was Piccolo!" Reyoto said.

"Answer me Gohan! Answer me now!"

"Piccolo! He can't be here!" Krillin said.

"Where are you Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I'm talking to your mind through Kai" Piccolo said/

"How dare you! I'm King Kai!" King Kai yelled.

"Directly to our minds?" Krillin said.

"The dragon can grant you three wishes! And I know that a wish can only bring back a single person! Listen carefully! With your first wish bring me back to life! When I'm brought back to life Kami will probably be brought back as well, then the Earth dragon balls will start to work again and you can use those to bring everyone else!" Piccolo said.

"Wow that was well thought out now I see where Azumuri got his brains from" Reyoto said.

"Okay Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Now I'll tell you the second wish! Use it to bring me to the Planet Namek after I'm resurrected! I want to fight too! I want to fight Frieza who killed many of my own people! I've gotten a lot stronger here! I know I can beat him! Bring me to the planet!" Piccolo said.

"Okay Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Thank you! You can use the last wish any way you want to" Piccolo said.

"Hmmm some new boots would be nice ones that never get dirty" Naomi said.

"Don't even think about" Reyoto said.

"I'm glad I was able to talk to Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Hey! We should get his two wishes granted!" Krillin yelled.

"Then do it!" Bash yelled.

"Dende! There's a Namekian on Earth bring him back to life!" Krillin said.

"Okay! His name's Piccolo right?" Dende said.

"Yes!" Naomi said as Dende began translating the wish.

"Understood! I will grant you the first wish!" Porunga said and at this point Vegeta sensed Frieza approaching and awoke.

"Something is coming here! It's incredibly strong! It must be Frieza!" Vegeta said at the sky, "What the hell is this! Why is the sky black! This planet doesn't have a night!" he said looking over to see the dragon, "what the hell is that! What is that monster! Huh! The dragon balls are gone! Kakarot brat is gone too! So are those other brats! This must be the dragon balls dragon! Shit! Those brats tried to trick me! Frieza not far away either!" he yelled flying towards the dragon.

IIIIIII

"I'm alive again! Now for the second wish!" Piccolo said.

"My second wish is the have Piccolo warped to this planet!" Gohan said.

"Okay!" Dende said as they sensed Vegeta approaching.

"Hurry up! Vegeta caught on!" Krillin yelled as Dende quickly translated.

"This is a simple! I will grant your second wish!" Porunga said.

"Okay nothing showing up" Bash said.

"I have granted your second wish now what is your third?" Porunga asked.

"You granted it? But Piccolo not here! Piccolo!" Krillin yelled.

"Where is Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"We just asked Porunga to bring Piccolo to this planet he could be anywhere! Did you want him to come here?" Dende asked as Vegeta landed.

"So that's how it is! How dare you leave me behind! I'm going to kill you! Fools! You've just brought someone else to be killed by Frieza! The only way we can win is for me to become immortal! You little shits!" he growled.

"Wait! We were granted three wishes! There's still one left!" Gohan said.

"You idiot! Don't say anything!" Krillin yelled.

"I'm glad I heard that" Vegeta said smirking, "make me immortal now! Do it now! Frieza almost here!

"If he gets that wish" Krillin said.

"But that our only choice! Dad wounds won't be healed for a while!" Gohan said.

"But there is no way were giving you that! You're an evil hearted man no way in hell I will allow that! Wait give Frost his voice back!" Reyoto said.

'What!' Frost wrote.

IIIIIII

"So this is my home this is the Namek planet" Piccolo said finding himself on another part of Namek, "so that's why I feel this odd familiarity I can feel the Namekian blood that has been shed I don't have time to stand here and get nostalgic I have to find Gohan! Where are they? Shit! They're far from here! Does that incredibly huge kai far from here belong to Frieza? There are several large kais near him they must be Gohan and the others!"

Piccolo then took off to the direction where he sensed his friends.

IIIIIII

"Art thou ready with thy third wish? Tell me" Porunga said.

"Why are you wasting time! Tell him already! Make me immortal now! Or do you want to be killed by Frieza!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't listen to him!" Reyoto said.

"Guys Frieza almost here!" Gohan said.

"We'll get kille either way! Dende grant his wish! Vegeta pretty evil but he's better than Frieza! It's terrible but its's our only way out of this pinch!" Krillin said.

"Okay" Dende said.

"Good do it!" Vegeta said.

"No! Goku can beat Frieza! So can I! Don't give him that wish!" Reyoto said as they saw the dragon fade and the sky cleared.

"What happened!" Naomi said as the stone dragon balls hit the ground.

"Why did the dragon disappear why did the sky get bright? Where did those rocks come from?" Vegeta said.

"The Great Elder has passed on the Great Elder who made the dragon balls has died!" Dende said.

"Why did you say! How am I supposed to become immortal now? It's your fault! You're tried to leave me behind!" Vegeta yelled as his eyes widen.

"What are you looking a-oh shit" Reyoto said as they all saw Frieza.

"Frieza!"

"You've done it now! You've stolen my dream of becoming immortal!" Frieza growled.

"Piss off! Like we let you have that!" Naomi growled.

"There's no trace of the Ginyu Force! Did you kill them all? I don't know how you did it but I wasn't expecting it! It was too bad that Vegeta came so close to becoming immortal before the dragon balls turned to stone but it's much worse for me don't you think? This is the first time this has happened to me no one has ever gotten me this made at them before!"

"Oh really I couldn't tell!" Reyoto growled.

"Don't tell me that you wanted this to happen? I won't forgive you! I hate you, you insects! I'm going to slowly kill you! I won't let a single one of you away! Prepare to die!" Frieza yelled.

"Frieza please stop! There is still time to change your ways! Don't end up like our ancestors!" Glacious said.

"Silence! I'll kill you too for your betrayal Glacious!" Frieza yelled.

'I will not allow you to harm the princess! You will have to go threw me first!' Frost wrote.

"At last you've revealed your trues nature but if you think you can kill me that easily you've made a big mistake!" Vegeta said.

"I wonder what you would say! It looks like you've forgotten how terrible I am! You'll remember soon enough!" Frieza yelled rising his power.

"How can he possible be this strong!" Krillin said.

"Look like we will have to fight!" Reyoto said.

IIIIIII

"The largest kai has just gotten even larger! It looks like Frieza started his attack! Hmm?" he said stopping in the air, "there's a very small kai down there with a very large one!" he said flying down to see Harker and Nail.

"Piccolo!" Harker said.

"He looks just like me! Is that a Namekian?" Piccolo said.

"It's my father Nail he's a Namekian like us Piccolo" Harker said.

"He's on the verge of death!" Piccolo said.

"I know that!" Harker yelled.

"You must be the Namekian the Earthlings were talking about, their wishes were granted! Good!" Nail said.

"It looks like you know what's going on therefore you should know that I am hurrying to help those kids I'm sorry I'll have to let you die here with your son" Piccolo said.

"I'm impressed I don't know what kind of training you went through but you're very strong it's too bad, but if you went back home and rejoined with the other half you might be able to defeat Frieza" Nail said.

"What! Are you saying that only by joining with that damn Kami would I be strong enough to fight Frieza!"

"That right I was easily defeated by Frieza but I know how strong he is!"

"It's impossible for me to go back now! And there's no way I would join with him!" Piccolo growled.

"Join with me then, I'm the only fighting Namekian on this planet! Harker needs to help his friends" Nail said.

"What! You want me to join with you!"

"That's right! It'll increase your power several times!" Nail said.

"I'm grateful for your offer, but I'll have to refuse I want to stay me! I don't want to join my personality with the like of you!" Piccolo said.

"Hey!" Harker yelled.

"We don't have any time! Place your hand on my body! Don't worry! Your personality won't change a bit I'll just be an add on to your power!" Nail said.

"You'd better not be lying!" Piccolo growled.

"If you think I am then go and get killed by Frieza!" Nail said.

"Okay I'll give it a try! But if I don't like it even a bit I'm going to get rid of you!" Piccolo said touching his arm.

"That's not a very gracious way to accept a wonderful present like this!" Nail said.

"I'm in a rush! If you going to do it, do it!" Piccolo said.

"Be sure to defeat Frieza okay?"

"It's redundant for you to say that! If possible that's what I want to do for me!" Piccolo said.

"Bastard" Harker said.

"Goodbye Harker take care of your little brother" Nail said glowing as he fused with Piccolo.

"Guess that make you my half daddy now" Harker said.

"Wow! I don't believe it! I didn't think it was possible! This is incredible power! I can't believe this much power! I can beat him! No matter how strong he is! There's no way I could lose! I've just gotten the ultimate power!" Piccolo yelled.

"Someone a bit cocky" Harker said as they both took off.

IIIIII

"That's a huge kai! There's no way we could beat him!" Krillin said.

"Of course not! Do you think several ants could defeat a dinosaur!" Frieza said.

"I can beat him! If we work together we can beat him!" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" the heroes said.

"What! Ho ho ho! I must have heard you wrong" Frieza said.

"Even as powerful as he is he hasn't noticed these kids power has grown immensely! Especially that little one! They haven't realized it themselves yet how much power they had hidden away and I have almost become a Super Saiyan the thing you fear the most!" Vegeta said.

"It's easy to make empty boasts like that! There's no such thing as a Super Saiyan! You've pissed me off now!" Frieza yelled charging at Vegeta who caught both his fists.

"What!" Frieza yelled as his scouter blew up and he and Vegeta jumped away from each other.

"I see it wasn't a complete lie!" Frieza said.

"Transform Frieza! You're going to do it anyway so do it now! Show us your true form!" Vegeta said.

"Oh! I didn't know you knew that! How did you find out?" Frieza asked.

"Zarbon let it slip out" Vegeta said.

"Eh?" Gohan said.

"Transform?" Krillin said.

'We Icein have the ability to transform to become strong right now the form you see the princess and I are our first form like Frieza' Frost wrote.

"All right! If you want to die that badly I'll show you!" Frieza said.

"In space there sometimes exist people who transform to hide themselves! Sometimes it's for camouflage, sometimes it's so that they don't use too much energy" Vegeta said.

"In my case it's different! I have so much strength that not even I can fully control it!" Frieza said.

"WHAT!" Krillin said.

"Don't worry he's just bluffing he won't change that much!" Vegeta said.

"Ha! Do you think so! Watch closely! Only rarely can you see this! When I attacked the home world of the Saiyans and fought King Vegeta, I didn't even have to transform, and I still easily won! Vegeta your father was nothing!" Frieza said.

"Huh! Don't be fooled by that I was stronger than the king when I was still a brat!" Vegeta said.

"He destroyed the Saiyan planet?" Krillin said.

"He sure did" Reyoto said as Frieza made the armor on his body shatter.

"He popped right out of his fighting jacket!" Krillin said.

"Ok that's no transformation! You just got a little lighter! Taking that off and getting a little lighter is what you call a transformation?" Vegeta said.

"Don't taunt him!" Glacious yelled as Frieza began to yell as his power began to rise.

"His kai is getting a lot stronger!" Krillin said.

Frieza body then began to expand and grow bigger as he grew to a large size and his horns pointed up instead of to the left and right.

"Whoa! He got bigger!" Naomi said.

"Impossible! This is impossible!" Vegeta said.

"You're the one who wanted him to transform!" Bash yelled.

"We're going to get killed" Gohan said.

"Is this a nightmare?" Krillin said.

"Watch out! Because o had to do this I'm not going to be as nice as I was before! I've gotten too much power! I might have a fight a little hard! At the very least my fighting has gone over 1,000,000!" Frieza said.

"What!" Vegeta said as Frieza lifted a hand and flared his kai as they all were sent flying back.

"Dende!" Krillin yelled as Bash stretched his arm to grab Dende as the area exploded and all the heroes were in the air.

"Krillin! Dende!" Gohan yelled.

"Here we are!" Krillin said as Bash held Dende.

"You're bleeding!" Gohan said.

"I was escaping and a piece of rock his me!" Krillin said.

"I'm impressed! You're all good at running away! That was just a greeting! Even a Saiyan can do that!" Frieza said.

"Bastard!" Reyoto growled.

"Why are you wearing that expression Vegeta? It looks like you weren't expecting me to become this strong!" Frieza said.

"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Which one of you should I send to hell first? I've decided!" Frieza yelled charging into the air as stabbed his horn into Krillin as horror hit the others.

"He's too fast!" Vegeta said.

"KRILLIN!" Gohan yelled.

"Oops! Sorry! Tsk tsk! I have too much power I wasn't able to control myself well!' Frieza said as he threw Krillin off into the water.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled flying down as Frieza cut him off.

"Were you going to help him? It's impossible he'll die soon! Why don't you worry more about yourself?" Frieza said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Gohan yelled in his Saiyan rage as he kicked Frieza across the face then punched his jaw up and punched him several times in the gut and kicked him and sent him flying as Gohan threw a kai blast and caused an explosion as Vegeta hit the ground as Gohan began blasting a series of blasts onto Frieza.

"Damn Gohan dangerous when his Saiyan Rage is in action!" Naomi said as Gohan panted.

"Krillin!" Gohan said looking down to see Bash and Dende in the water and had Krillin.

"He's okay! He's still alive!" Dende said.

"We don't have time to worry about him! Do you think that was enough to kill Frieza!" Vegeta yelled.

"The prick getting back up" Reyoto said as they saw Frieza stand back up.

"Damn you! You're not a normal shrimp! That hurt even me but I'm too powerful for you, all you got is my anger!" Frieza said.

"Damn him! We way underestimated him!" Vegeta growled.

"You mean you did! You're the one who thought we could beat him and dared him to transform!" Reyoto yelled.

Frieza then charged his energy as all the heroes sensed it.

"Impossible he's gotten even stronger!" Gohan said.

"This is impossible! He can control his fighting strength!" Vegeta said.

"That pain I received I'm going to return many times over!" Frieza said as he floated in front of the shaking Gohan.

"Idiot! Get out of there!" Vegeta yelled.

"Gohan!" Reyoto yelled pushing Gohan out of the way as Frieza smacked Reyoto as he hit the ground.

"Ow! That one you're going to regret bastard!" Reyoto growled.

"You haven't been hurt yet! The fun hasn't started yet!" Frieza said.

"Ha!" Vegeta yelled hitting Frieza in the back with a kai blast causing an explosion.

"I did it! He got over confident and ignored me! He took that head on!" Vegeta said as he panted and the smoke cleared to show Frieza still standing there.

"Don't be disappointed Vegeta! As soon as I'm done with this brat I'll play with you too!" Frieza said.

"Gohan stay behind me!" Reyoto growled as Frieza floated down.

"We've run out of luck!" Vegeta said.

"Well then how do you want to be cooked?" Frieza asked as Gohan growled then charged at Frieza with a kick and punch then giant dodged as he grabbed Gohan hair and slammed his knee into his gut and dropped him to the ground.

"Gohan!" Reyoto yelled as he used his speed to pull Gohan away from Vegeta crushing foot as Vegeta teleported behind them.

"Take this!" Reyoto yelled about to fire a kai blast but ssw Frieza gone.

"Here I am!" Frieza said as Reyoto threw Gohan away and took Frieza elbow to the head as he hit the ground and Frieza brought his foot down on Reyoto head.

"Since you are so impatient to wait you'll die first then the brat!" Frieza said.

"Just try!" Reyoto growled.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Aren't you going to help him?" Frieza said.

"I don't care if that brat dies! He's more powerful than I thought what can I do against him!" Vegeta said.

"Gotcha!" Reyoto yelled teleporting from under Frieza foot as Frieza jumped up and had a part of his tail cut off by a Destructio Disk.

"What!" Frieza yelled spotting Krillin, "Why is he still alive! At the very least he should be hurt badly! Why!"

"Destructo Dick! Destructio Disk!" Krillin yelled throwing a series of the kai disks at Frieza as Frieza dodged all of them, "blah!" Krillin said sticking his tongue at the alien.

"Damn you!" Frieza yelled as Krillin took off with Frieza after him as he cut Krillin off.

"I don't know how you were healed but how dare you cut off my tail! I'm going to blow you to dust so you'll never be able to be healed again!" Frieza yelled.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin yelled blinding the alien.

"My eyes!"

"Now Vegeta attack him now!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta noticed what Dende was doing below for Gohan.

"Good he's not dead! I'll heal you!" Dende said healing Gohan.

"So that's what happened!" Vegeta yelled.

"What are you doing Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

"Fine I got this!" Bash yelled stretching his arm out and grabbed Frieza horn and lifted him in the air and threw him into a mountain.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Namekian brat had that power!" Vegeta yelled.

"We weren't keeping it from you! We didn't know ourselves! He could have healed Goku if we knew!" Krillin yelled

"Wow Dende thanks!" Gohan said.

"Do your best!" Dende said.

"Go hide Dende" Reyoto said as they teleported by the other heroes and rose their powers.

"What!" Frieza yelled emerging from the rubble.

"Impressive! Even though you only have a little Saiyan blood in you, you got a lot stronger just by being healed! Good luck's started to turn our way!" Vegeta said.

"That's not possible! That shrimp's been healed too! He was almost dead too!" Frieza said.

"Huh!" Krillin said as they sensed two approaching kais.

"Something is coming this way!" Vegeta said as Piccolo and Harker stopped in front of them.

"Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Piccolo said.

"Harker! Thank god you're okay!" Naomi said.

"Don't worry about me guys let's just handle that bastard!" Harker said.

"Is that Frieza? He really is an incredible monster!" Piccolo said.

"That's it! I killed him on Earth! I wondered what you wished for! You brought back this worthless piece of trash!" Vegeta growled.

"You shouldn't have called me trash I'll remember that! After I've taken care of Frieza it's your turn!" Piccolo said.

"You're going to take care of me after Frieza? I didn't know that Namekians could make jokes!" Vegeta said.

"Screw off you midget at least were not handicapped in the height department Reyoto younger than you and he's taller same goes for Goku" Harker said.

"So there was a few Nameks left! But there's something different about these ones! They don't look normal! But even so they're not strong enough to fight me!" Frieza said.

"Is that Piccolo? He looks just like Nail!" Dende said as Piccolo flew down and landed on the ground.

"Get out of here Dedne! I don't want you caught up in this" Piccolo said.

"Huh? How did he know my name?" Dende said running off to hide as Frieza landed on some rocks away from him.

"Don't do it! He doesn't know how fearful Frieza is!" Krillin said.

"He'll find out soon enough!" Vegeta said.

"Piccolo not the kind of guy who doesn't know his opponents strength Piccolo must have some kind of plan!" Gohan said.

"Father can handle him for a little while" Harker said.

"Father? I thought Nail was your dad?" Naomi said.

"He is father and Piccolo fused so as of this point Piccolo is my half father I guess" Harker said.

"Maggot!" Frieza said as Piccolo quickly charged at Frieza and punched him across the face then flew after him and tried to bash his fists down on his head but Frieza moved out of the way and kicked Piccolo as Piccolo jumped off as rock and dodged Frieza swing and head-butted his jaw as Frieza flew back and fired a kai blast as Piccolo smacked it aside.

"He deflected it!" Frieza yelled as Piccolo fired his own kai blast and hit Frieza causing an explosion.

"Damn you!" Frieza growled emerging from the smoke.

"Incredible! Frieza equal with him!" Krillin said.

"No! His energy is greater!" Vegeta said.

"I knew it! That's great! Go Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"We're not going to die after all Gohan!" Krillin said.

"That's right!" Gohan said.

Frieza then landed on the ground with a wicked smirk on his face.

"This is for you!" Frieza said slamming his elbow in Piccolo face then punched him and sent him hitting ground.

Piccolo then jumped to the air and Frieza tried to smash him then took off after him and appeared behind him and bashed Piccolo back down as he crashed into the ground hard causing dust to fly in all directions.

"What's going on? He's still not showing his real kai!" Krillin said.

Frieza then landed on a rock as Piccolo emerged from the rocks with torn clothes blood on the side of his mouth as he growled.

"It didn't take long for you to realize you can't win you can't imagine what I'm capable of! You can't imagine" Frieza said.

'Psychopath alert' Frost wrote.

Piccolo then spat as he removed his shoulder cape thing and his hat and tossed them to the ground with a loud thump as Piccolo cracked him neck and knuckles.

"Me too! I can also hide my real kai!" Piccolo said.

"What? Until now you've been hiding your true power? I didn't know Namekians could do that!" Frieza said.

"You do now!" Piccolo said.

"Really?" Gohan said.

"Piccolo been wearing that heavy cloak and mantel!" Krillin said, (A.N. I guess that want you call it his cape thingy)

"You murderer! Feel the wrath of the Namekians!" Piccolo yelled.

"Win!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah kick his ass!" Harker yelled.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding! Do you think I'm showing my real power now?" Frieza said.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"I transformed into this form you know you should feel the same fear Vegeta and the others feel" Frieza said.

"Transformed?" Piccolo said.

"Your future looks very bleak! Very bleak indeed! Each time I transform my power greatly increases! This transformation will be stage two! You don't know the meaning of this!" Frieza said.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"What's this! He's not powered up!" Krillin said.

"He's going to stage two" Gohan said.

"We Icein have five stages that we know of right now Frost and I are in our first stage or normal stage Frieza right now in stage two, Frieza only has three transformations" Glacious said.

'I can transform but I like my current form and will only transform if necessary' Frost wrote.

"Let me show you! It would be an honor! This is just the beginning! Ha ha! Now watch this! Here comes my second transformation!" Frieza yelled as he yelled and horns came out of his back as his body armor began to transform and his face began to grow with his head as his voice began to change as he turned into his third form.

A.N. Please Review.


	67. Frieza Third and Last Forms

Chapter Sixty-Five: Frieza Third and Last Forms

"Excuse me! Sorry for the wait we can now begin the second round!" Frieza said.

"He's a monster!' Piccolo said.

"Now that is a scary looking form" Naomi said.

"But he doesn't look very different!" Krillin said.

"It's true but his kai much large than before! He's more calm!" Vegeta said.

"His marks of the fight with Piccolo have disappeared" Gohan said.

"You took off your armor you'll be able to move faster you seem sure of yourself! Let's see!" Frieza said charging at Piccolo who flew out of his reach as Frieza charged after him.

"If your specialty is the strength, mine is the speed! You'll never catch me!" Piccolo said as Frieza cut him off, "b...but!"

"Well well! It's been a while!" Frieza said as he pointed two fingers and the force caused an injury on Piccolo leg.

Frieza then pointed again cutting the side of Piccolo face then began hitting Piccolo with a series of force attacks.

"What an incredible speed!" Krillin said.

"Stop!" Gohan yelled charging over to Piccolo.

"No wait!" Reyoto yelled charging after him.

"Crap!" Krillin said as Vegeta grabbed his arm, "What!"

"You can't do anything! Hit me so that I'm almost dead!" Vegeta said.

"What!" Krillin said.

"Vegeta are you insane! We'd have to beat you seven times before you Frieza level!" Naomi said.

Gohan then came from the side as Frieza jumped up to dodge his kick as Gohan flew up above him.

"Now you're going to die! Full power!" Gohan yelled firing a blast down on Frieza causing a huge kai ball to push Frieza down towards the ground as Frieza bounced of it and fired his own blasts as Piccolo smacked one aside for Gohan making two explosions.

"Thanks Piccolo" Gohan said.

"It's strange this kid shouldn't have that much power he was just about to die! He's Saiyan! Those three brats are Saiyans they have tails! Who are their fathers? Thirty years ago I killed them all except Vegeta, Nappa and Radiate!" Frieza said.

"He deflected your attack but you became much stronger I'm proud of you Gohan" Piccolo panted.

"Maybe but it's the end I still couldn't do anything!" Gohan said.

"He doesn't look like Vegeta or Nappa maybe he belongs to Radiate he looks a bit like him, as for the other two it's hard to figure out, I can't let a single Saiyan survive! I have to exterminate the entire race! I don't believe in the Super Saiyan but you never know Vegeta and the brats are getting stronger!" Frieza said.

"Listen! A s you know we Saiyans grow stronger each time we come back from near death! You have to hit me now! Do it before Frieza can morph again!" Vegeta yelled.

"But I'm not strong enough!" Krillin said.

"No problem! I'll weaken my defenses then that Namek kid will heal me!" Vegeta said.

"Even if I hate you I can't do that! Goku is almost fully healed and-"

"Kakarot is not an elite fighter! He'll never get stronger!" Vegeta yelled as Naomi punched Vegeta.

"Give up on that damn class level thing! Goku can beat him! He is destined to be the first Super Saiyan not you!" Naomi yelled.

"Yes! I can easily kill you with my actual power but before I kill you I'll show you my gigantic power more frightening than death!" Frieza said rising his power getting all the fighters attention.

"His strength!" Krillin said.

"Look well! Here's my last form! You'll see my true form!" Frieza yelled.

"It's out last chance do it!" Vegeta yelled as Frieza began to yell and power up as Krillin kai blasted through Vegeta chest.

"Good now I'll become Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said falling down.

"Good damn he's stubborn!" Naomi growled.

"What did Krillin do to Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan! We've got to get out of here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Piccolo are you going to be okay?" Gohan asked as he and Reyoto helped Piccolo fly.

"Don't concern yourself with me" Piccolo said as they landed.

"Dende where are you!" Reyoto yelled.

IIIIIIIII

"What! I need to be healed" Vegeta said.

"No I can't!" Dende said.

"Why? You healed all of the others!" Vegeta yelled.

"You killed many Namekians! I can't heal a murderer!" Dende yelled.

"You brat! We won't be able to kill Frieza if you don't heal me!" Vegeta yelled.

"No!" Dende yelled.

"You have to hurry I am going to lose conscience!" Vegeta said.

"I'm going to help the others!" Dende yelled running past him as Vegeta fell over.

IIIIII

"Dende!" Krillin yelled as they saw him flying above them.

"Vegeta!" Gohan said seeing Vegeta on the ground.

"Quick heal him!" Reyoto said as Dende began to heal Piccolo as Frieza saw.

"I can't believe it! That brat!" Frieza growled.

"This is incredible! Can I do this?" Piccolo asked.

"No you are a fighter type" Dende said.

"Azumuri can do this and I can heal too but mine takes a lot of energy" Bash said.

"I understand that you don't want to heal Vegeta but we can't do anything without him!" Krillin said.

"He's just like Frieza! He killed Nameks!" Dende yelled.

"Please I can beat Vegeta but not Frieza" Piccolo said as they saw a huge explosion of light where Frieza was.

"That's Frieza!" Krillin yelled.

"He's finished his last transformation!" Piccolo said.

"Crap! We should have hidden ourselves!" Krillin said.

"No! He would have destroyed the whole planet! He doesn't care about it!" Piccolo said.

"We need to hurry!" Harker yelled.

"What an incredible kai!" Piccolo said.

"That monster is coming!" Krillin said.

"Please Dende! You have to heal Vegeta!" Gohan said as Dende and Harker took off.

"There he is!" Piccolo said as they saw a figure in the smoke.

IIIIII

"You brat!" Vegeta yelled about to kick Dende but Harker grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into the mountain made him stop.

"Lay so much as a hand on him and I will make sure he doesn't heal next time! You can feel that I'm stronger than you and could snap that neck! Now go fight Frieza if you think you're the Super Saiyan because I've seen it and your far from it!" Harker yelled throwing his to the ground.

"What! Who!" Vegeta yelled.

"My friends all seven of the Saiyan who you seen before" he said.

"You're lying!"

"Don't believe me, I don't give a shit go prove you're a 'Super Saiyan' if you think you are one" Harker said.

IIIIIIII

When the smoke cleared they all saw Frieza final form was not what they expected.

"That's Frieza in his true form? He's less tall and less frightening!" Krillin said.

"Don't judge by his appearance he was less ferocious before! Sorry guys it was hard for you to find the dragon balls that resurrected me but I don't think that I can beat him!" Piccolo said.

Frieza then pointed a finger that flew past all the heroes and at Dende as Harker grabbed the boy and turned around and took the blast to his back causing an explosion as it cleared and both the Namekian lay on the ground.

"DENDE!" Gohan yelled.

"HARKER!" Naomi yelled.

"Impossible! I just saw a little light! Harker no!" Piccolo yelled.

"No one can heal you now" Frieza said.

"Oh god no! Harker!" Bash yelled running to their side as he touch Harker face as his eyes widen and his hands shook, "no! NO! NO! NO! You son of a bitch! You killed him!"

"No" Reyoto said clenching his fists.

"He tried to save Dende and got killed trying to do it! No!" Naomi cried.

"Damn! Thanks to him we can't be healed!" Piccolo growled.

Frieza then disappeared and appeared in front of them as they all flinched back away from him.

"I told you didn't I? You'll fear my display of power for than hell itself!" Frieza said.

"Damn you!" Krillin yelled as Gohan Krillin and Piccolo charged at Frieza who dodged all their attacks as Piccolo flew up and fired a kai blast and Frieza jumped up from the explosion as Krillin and Gohan fired more kai blasts at him to see he was gone again.

"Where the hell did he go!" Naomi growled.

"He's behind you!" Vegeta yelled as Frieza fried two blasts at Gohan and Glacious.

"Look out Idiot!" Vegeta yelled kicking Gohan out of the way as Frost tackled Glacious out of the way as the blast caused an explosion where they hit.

"But we can't even see his attacks!" Krillin said.

"That is it I want this bastard dead!" Reyoto growled.

"Thanks for saving me" Gohan said.

"You don't get it that's not why I saved you I want you to see me get serious!" Vegeta said.

"Impossible! How can you be so sure of victory!" Piccolo said.

"Well you're not good enough to see his movements" Vegeta said.

"You're not afraid? Are you insane?" Frieza said.

"Now it's my turn to laugh! This is what you fear the most! The Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"Ha ha! As usual your joking aren't you?" Frieza said.

"Kakarot will not be the next one!" Vegeta yelled charging at Frieza as Frieza disappeared, "I can see you!" he yelled slicing through an after image.

"Ha ha!" Frieza laughed from a few feet away, "if I get a little more serious you'll get motion sickness! Super Saiyan indeed!" Frieza said.

"Shit!" Vegeta said.

"Clearly you can't win against my superior speed! You stopped laughing, the Super Saiyan is only a stupid legend" Frieza said.

"That shit! That's enough! I am! I am the Super Saiyan! Die Frieza!" Vegeta yelled firing a kai blast down.

"That blast will extinguish his kai! Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled as Frieza charged at the blast and kicked it in the air.

"He kicked it away with his foot!" Piccolo said.

"He repelled Vegeta's full power! His time's up! Damn him!" Krillin said.

"This time here's where I do some serious damage!" Frieza said.

For the first time since his birth, Vegeta trembled in fear he now knows what fear is, he sheds tears in frustration for the very first time Vegeta know that he has lost the war.

"Vegeta move!" Reyoto yelled as Frieza flew up and slammed his head in Vegeta jaw then flew up and kicked Vegeta to the ground and Frieza flew down and wrapped his tail around Vegeta neck and held him off the ground and began punching him in the back making Vegeta cough blood.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Frieza said noticing the others were paralyzed with fear and saw Reyoto was gone.

"They won't but I will!" Reyoto yelled punching Frieza in the face sending him sliding back as Vegeta hit the ground.

"Impossible!" Frieza said seeing blood on the side of his mouth.

"What? Impossible that I actually hurt you? You have harmed the prince enough he got what been coming to him for years but you, you're the reason he's like that you son of a bitch! I am what you fear my power is equal to that to the same Saiyan who killed your ancestor Chilled the reason why your family fears the Super Saiyan" Reyoto said as his power rose.

"What! How did you know that!" Frieza yelled.

"Since Goku will be here shortly I will have some fun! This is for Harker!" Reyoto yelled punching Frieza hard in the gut and kicked him into the air and teleported up and smashed Frieza back down sending him crashing into the Earth as Goku flew in.

"About damn time this prick almost made me lose my composer!" Reyoto growled as Frieza glared.

"The dragon balls brought you back? I'm glad that huge kai was you Piccolo, somehow I will win now that I'm healed there's no way I can lose" Goku said.

"Goku he killed Harker! Show him no mercy!" Bash yelled.

"Are you Frieza? You think you're unbeatable" Goku said.

"There is still some garbage left" Frieza said.

"Leave Vegeta I promise to be a better fight" Goku said.

'This guy, I've seen him before!' Frieza thought.

"Ka...Kakarot you" Vegeta said.

"Kakarot? Is that your name Saiyan?" Frieza said as he remembered Bardock.

'Damn the Planet Vegeta was destroyed some time ago because of the Saiyan Resistance'

"One more Saiyan won't make a difference fool you'll die loudly" Frieza said.

"I'm not worried" Goku said.

"You should be!" Frieza said charging at Goku but got a kick to the face by Goku as Frieza landed rubbing his cheek, "here!" he said pointing two fingers.

"Move Goku!" Krillin yelled as they took cover as Frieza fired a series of blats at Goku who smacked them all aside.

"Incredible, he deflected them all with only his hands" Frieza said as Vegeta laughed.

"Frieza is that you're best? You should indeed fear him he's a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said.

"He admitted it to be someone other than himself" Reyoto said.

"He's finally becoming less of a conceited bastard" Naomi said.

"It's trues it's the legend of the greatest warrior in the universe the Super Saiyan! Frieza you'll be in your grave soon! You'll get what you deserve!" Vegeta said.

Frieza then fired a blast as it blasted through Vegeta side making him cough blood.

"Vegeta!" Reyoto yelled.

"Finally you're dead I finally got rid of that joke of a killer" Frieza said.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Oh god! Hold on Vegeta!" Naomi said applying pressure to his injury.

"Vegeta was paralyzed! You didn't need to kill him!" Goku yelled.

"He was stuck with his idea of a Super Saiyan but it's only a legend and I don't like stubborn people" Frieza said.

"Son of a bitch!" Reyoto growled.

"Ka...Kakarot you're still too naïve...too much to be...be a Super Saiyan! B...be heartless and cold blooded! You...you could become a Super Saiyan if...if you were more realistic!"

"I can't be heartless like you and I didn't understand all your story about the Super Saiyan" Goku said.

"T...the Super Saiyans are Guef!" he cough.

"Stop talking you'll die!" Goku said.

"A Super Saiyan is a power full warrior that was the strongest in the universe! He killed Frieza ancestor Chilled! Super Saiyans are what Frieza fears because one was able to kill someone in his family! But Vegeta your wrong on the method on becoming a Super Saiyan!" Reyoto said.

"L...listen well Kakarot Planet Vegeta, our planet, our mother planet...wasn't destroyed by asteroid" Vegeta said.

"I pierced a hole through his heart still he keeps taking?" Frieza said.

"I...it's Frieza who destroyed it! Us Saiyan were salves to him!" Vegeta said.

"He forced our kind to work for him Goku everyone including your father" Reyoto said.

"Except for us they were all exterminated your parents...my father, the king...all that because Frieza was afraid of Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"Hn! What's he talking about?" Frieza said.

"Bullshit! It's true! Our family lives in fear that a Super Saiyan would return and knock you off your seats of power!" Glacious yelled.

"He's crying" Bash said as they saw tears spill down Vegeta face.

"I...I beg you of you! Eliminate Frieza! Please! He must die by the hands of a Saiyan! Please! He's the reason I'm like this! He stole me away from my father! Don't show him mercy!" Vegeta said as his head fell.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Naomi shook as Reyoto growled.

"He's dead? Not a moment too soon! Can we continue our horrid show?" Frieza said.

"You cried, you asked me a favor I imagine your rage" Goku said as he made the ground explode making a hole as he picked Vegeta up, "it wasn't because all the Saiyans died, I know it your sorry you were manipulated by Frieza I hated you but I must admit you were worthy of the name Saiyan Prince I will follow your advice I was raised on Earth but I'm also a Saiyan! For all the Saiyans and Namekians you killed I will annihilate you!"

"Stop saying stupid things!" Frieza said.

"Can't handle the truth then fine! Let's see you take on the two of us then!" Reyoto said.

"Let's get out of here! We mustn't get in Goku way!" Piccolo yelled.

"Gohan let's go!" Naomi yelled.

"Don't die dad! Beat him!" Gohan yelled as Naomi grabbed his arm and they all flew off leaving Reyoto and Goku with Frieza.

Goku then charged at Frieza with Reyoto and the attack and dodged each other's attacks as Goku took to the air as Frieza shot kai beams as they went through an after image Goku as he came up from behind Frieza and chopped threw an after image Frieza as Frieza jumped out of the water and fired a kai blast at Goku as Reyoto drew his sword and sliced the blast in two making the two halves fly past Goku and Reyoto.

"Your even stronger than I thought I'm surprised I didn't know there was someone stronger than Ginyu but you can't win against me!" Frieza said.

"Cocky prick!" Reyoto said putting his sword back in its sleeve.

"Maybe but we never know!" Goku said.

"Ho ho ho! That's true!" Frieza said making the mountain Goku and Reyoto stood on explode as Goku appeared above Frieza.

"My turn!" Goku yelled using a force kai as Frieza fell into the water.

"He escaped my kai!" Goku said as Frieza appeared behind him and kicked him into the water.

"Come out! Quickly I know you're not harmed!" Frieza said.

Underwater Goku made two kai balls to try and trick Frieza.

"So you coming out? I prepared you a surprise!" Frieza said "there he is!" Frieza said as a kai ball came at him "it's not him!" Frieza said dodging it, "there!" Frieza said but almost got hit but the second, "no!" he growled as Goku came from behind him and kicked him into a mountain and across a few mile of water and mountains.

"I won!" Goku said.

"Not yet!" Reyoto said as Frieza emerged from rubble cracking his neck.

"He didn't feel a thing!" Goku said.

"I wasn't ready for that you're the only person except my parents who dared who dared put dust on me, it's the first time in my life that's why I'm so angry what horrid punishment shall I inflict on you?"

"I hopped my attack would at least stun him a little!" Goku said.

"Well I didn't you need more power to beat this bastard!" Reyoto growled.

"I'll give them a little surprise" Frieza said hopping on top of a boulder and made large rocks fly at them Goku and Reyoto then began dodging and smashing rocks that got near them.

"Damn he's got a special power!" Goku said.

"Where did he go!" Reyoto growled.

"Surprise!" Frieza said from above them.

"Shit!" Goku and Reyoto said as he hit them with a stun kai.

"I can't move!" Goku said.

"Neither can I!" Reyoto grunted.

"See you in hell Saiyans!" Frieza said making them go flying down then hit the ground and made a huge explosion.

"Holy shit!" Bash said.

"Amazing!" Krillin said.

"This is child's play for Frieza if he wanted he could destroy this planet with his strength!" Piccolo said.

"He could and has done so in the past" Glacious said.

"Dad!" Gohan said.

"No need to worry he's not going full out either same goes for Reyoto" Piccolo said.

"What?" Krillin said.

"Look behind you" Piccolo said.

"Dammit! This is the only armor that I can wear and he already ruined it!" Reyoto said.

"That was close! We'll have to be careful with his power" Goku said.

"You mean you will have to I could handle him fine if I was allowed to use it!" Reyoto said as they both took off from where their friends are to where Frieza was.

"Don't hurt the planet" Goku said.

"Still here? Your starting to get on my nerves!" Frieza said.

"You're not the definition of good company either!" Reyoto said.

"He he he! We can start the real fight now, I'm warmed up!" Frieza said.

"Good idea!" Goku said.

Frieza then motioned them to follow him as they flew over to a less destroyed area as Goku threw off the broken half of his gi.

"That's nice you're feeling superior?" Goku said as Reyoto chucked off his waited battle armor leaving him in his battle suit.

"He he he! Maybe I don't look it but I'm a nice guy and to show you how much I'll fight without using my hands, ok?" Frieza said.

"Both hands? Very nice!" Goku said doing a small warm-up stretches as Reyoto tapped his foot.

"Anytime Goku it's not like we have all day" Reyoto said.

"Good may I start?" Goku said.

"Of course knock yourself out" Frieza said.

Goku then charged at Frieza who jumped over him as Goku dodged his kicks then Frieza began to dodge Goku kicks then smacked Goku with his tail as Goku flew back then charged back at Frieza who tried to hit him with his tail as Goku grabbed it and spun Frieza around and threw him through a mountain.

Frieza then came charging back as Goku blocked his kick then began dodging all his kicks as Goku made a punch to Frieza face then a kick to his gut as Frieza tail wrapped around his neck as Goku bit down on it.

"AARGH!" Frieza yelled blowing his tail.

"Pitew!" Goku spitted trying to get the flavor out as Frieza attack and he kicked Frieza in the face then began punching his chest as Frieza punched him across the face.

"That was cheap" Reyoto said.

"Weren't you supposed to fight without your hands?" Goku said.

"He he he! Party over" Frieza said.

"I'll be a nice guy too, I'll give you some advice! You're too confident and it shows in your defense" Goku said.

"Really? Thanks" Frieza said.

"How about saying it like you mean it" Reyoto said.

"You're incredibly powerful" Frieza said.

"Thanks"

"But I don't want to continue this fight I think it'd be better if we finished right now, I wanted to ask you hust in case you wouldn't prefer working for me? It's a shame I have to kill you I'm certain you'd do a better job than Ginyu" Frieza said.

"Don't make me laugh do you really believe I'd accept?" Goku said.

"I knew it, Saiyan are incredibly stubborn and stupid I guess I have no choice but to kill you" Frieza said.

"It won't be easy as you think" Goku said.

"Ho ho ho! You're confident in your power I know you didn't go all-out yet" Frieza said.

"Bingo" Goku said.

"Even if I take that into account I can annihilate you with only half my strength" Frieza said.

"Yeah right! Stop bluffing!" Goku said.

"I had fun it's been a while since my last exercise" Frieza said.

"He's not bluffing" Reyoto said as Frieza charged at them and Frieza slammed his elbow into Goku face as Goku slid back with a bloody nose.

Frieza then smirked as he tripped Goku as he caught himself with his hands as Frieza tail wrapped around his neck and he slammed his elbow into Goku gut.

"Get away from!" Reyoto yelled trying to kick him but Frieza jumped a few feet away from them with his back to them as Goku charged at him and Frieza kicked him in the face as Goku slide on the ground.

"Ow!" Goku said jumping to his feet as he panted.

"Finally you're starting to be out of breath but you're still alive you're amazing you know?" Frieza said.

"What do you want an autograph?" Reyoto said as Frieza charged at them and slammed his elbow in Goku face and sent him flying back as Goku landed and took to the air and landed.

"Damn!" Goku said.

"Stop holding back Goku! He's not anymore! He's not even using all of it!" Reyoto said made a swipe at them as Reyoto pulled Goku back as they saw Frieza cut threw a mountain they were above and the ground.

"That is one deep rift" Reyoto said.

"What a technique!" Goku said.

"I told you I could destroy this planet if I wanted I already destroyed Planet Vegeta!" Frieza said.

"Now that may be a problem!" Goku said.

"That Kaio-Ken could be handy right now" Reyoto said as Frieza landed on the mountain with them.

"Don't worry I won't eliminate you in one blow like with an attack like that one because I can't control my anger any more, it's too late for sorrow you're the one who wanted this fight" Frieza said.

"Your right we did!" Reyoto yelled as Goku used as Kaio-Ken x20 while.

Goku then charged at Vegeta and punched him across the face and sent him flying, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" as Frieza dodged as punch and was in the air above them.

"Ha!" Goku yelled firing the blast at Frieza as Frieza held out his hand to block it and caused an explosion as Frieza emerged from the smoke.

"Goku if you don't unlock that true power soon were all dead!" Reyoto said.

"Wh...what's going on? It didn't even faze him! He wasn't bluffing! He's really only using half his strength!" Goku said.

"I told you! If he was using all of it he'd be really buffed out!" Reyoto said as Goku fell to his knees.

"Shit! I'll have to be forced to unlock that power!" Reyoto growled.

"I almost died! How did he get this powerful?" Frieza said looking at his burnt hand "Damn Saiyan!" he growled as he flew down away from them, "that hurt! It hurt!" Frieza yelled charging at them and head-butted Goku and sent him rolling across the ground.

"Goku!" Reyoto yelled turning around as Frieza kicked him in the face and sent him rolling next to Goku.

"Oh that did no tickle!" Reyoto said as Frieza stood in front of Goku as he kicked him in the air then jumped up and kicked him into Reyoto.

"What happened to you eagerness? Are you on strike?" Frieza said swinging his hand at them hitting them with a hard kai force as they looked to see a hue cut in the ground, "so? You can't do anything else eh? You're probably eager to die, no?"

"Screw you!" Reyoto yelled as Goku held his hands in the air 'sprit bomb! I need to but Goku time!' Reyoto thought.

"What are you doing? You plan a cheap attack? What do you want to do in your state? So what's wrong? Do something! Are you saying you forfeit? You're boring me! Will you stay that way long?" Frieza said.

"Just a little more heh heh heh!" Goku said.

"Asshole!" Frieza yelled charging at them as Reyoto came from the side and kicked Frieza away from Goku.

Frieza then appeared behind Reyoto and grabbed him by his hair and kneed him in the gut.

"Gah!" Reyoto grunt hitting the ground.

"Joke's over!" Frieza said hitting Goku with a force kai that sent him flying into the water as he burst out of the water gasping and grabbed onto the side as Frieza walked over.

"I could never understand Saiyans and I always hated them! This fight is boring me I'll destroy you with the planet and the kids, that way the Saiyan race will finally be extinct! Super Saiyans are after all just a myth!" he said pointing a finger as he noticed a sun reflected in the water and realized it was Goku Spirit Bomb, "that's not the sun!" he said looking up to Goku bomb.

"What the hell is it? It looks like an energy ball! Wait it's you! You were building that! Where did you hide such power! You wanted to attack me by surprise poor fool! Your little plan is ruined!" Frieza yelled.

"Damn!" Goku said throwing a punch as Frieza caught it and pointed a finger at his face.

"Die!" Frieza said as Piccolo foot kicked the back of his head and sent him in the water.

"Finish the Spirit Bomb! Quickly!" Piccolo yelled.

"Thank you!" Goku said as he rose his hands to the air.

"Hurry up Goku! The blow I gave him was all I could do!" Piccolo yelled as Frieza busted out of the water.

"This Namek again! He's still alive!" Frieza growled.

"Goku is it ready! Frieza doesn't look too happy!" Piccolo said.

"Not yet!" Goku said.

"He needs time!" Bash said.

'I'll give it to them!' Frost wrote throwing down his sketchbook and took off to the fight as Glacious looked over to see it was opened to a wonderfully drawn sketch of her.

"Oh" Glacious said picking it up as she flipped through the pages and saw several of her.

"He never draws the same person more than once, once he gets their full detail down he can draw them by memory but you you're his first model to get more than one page" Naomi said.

"I wish I could hear what he has to say" Glacious said.

"That's the thing about Frost he can get his point across just by his actions and words alone" Naomi said.

IIIIIIII

"You prepare your moves in cowardice! LIKE RATS!" Frieza yelled as he was hit from the side by two kai blasts then looked over to see Gohan and Krillin from a distances as Frost came from the side and kicked Frieza back into the water.

Frieza then emerged behind Frost as he teleported away from his punch.

"There are others over there he he he! They are quite skilled at annoying people! OK! THAT"S ENOUGH! I WILL ANNHILATE YOU ALL!" Frieza yelled.

"Good it's done!" Goku said as Frieza began to form a Death Ball.

"Do it!" Reyoto yelled.

Goku then dropped the bomb on Frieza as he held up his hands to try and catch it as it began to push him down as it soon engulfed him and exploded sending power winds in all directions making all the heroes fly back where they stood.

IIIIII

"Princess are you okay?" Naomi asked.

"Yes I'm fine oh please let his scratches be fine!" Glacious said looking down at the note book in her hand to see it was in good condition.

"You protected his work?" Naomi said.

"Of course! Art like this should not be destroyed, I want to see more of his art" Glacious said as they looked out to the large hole in the ground.

"Damn!" Bash said landing in with them.

IIIIIII

Reyoto then gasped as he came out of the water with Piccolo Goku and Frost as they climbed back onto the landed.

"Frost you okay?" Reyoto asked as Frost gave them a thumbs up.

"Dad! Piccolo!" Gohan yelled as Krillin and Gohan flew in with Bash Naomi and Glacious.

"Good let's go home! With my ship it'll take us only five days!" Goku said.

"Ah!" Krillin said.

"What! Is he alive!" Naomi said.

"I almost forgot! Bulma!" Krillin said as Naomi smacked him on the head.

"You scared me! I thought Frieza was back!" Goku said.

"Somehow Bulma is worse" Krillin said.

"Sadly that's true" Reyoto said.

"Yo!" Harker yelled as they saw their friend.

"Harker! Bash I thought you said he was dead!" Naomi yelled.

"I did I checked him for a pulse!" Bash said.

"Idiot you can't feel a pulse on our necks! I was knocked out! But I couldn't save Dende, man that blast hurt like hell!" Harker said.

"It's been a real disaster for Namek but all those who died can now rest in peace with the head Namek" Piccolo said.

"How do you know about the Elder Namek?" Krillin said as his eyes widen.

"Krillin? Reyoto said looking over as his eyes widen like the other did when they saw Frieza on a rock mad as hell and looked like one of his eyes were swollen.

"Frieza!" Goku yelled as Frieza blast two kai blast threw Harker and Piccolo chest as the two Namekians feel over.

"Harker! Piccolo!" Naomi yelled.

"You scared me I thought I would die" Frieza said.

"Get out of here! Take my ship and leave the planet with Bulma!" Goku yelled.

"What are you saying! You nuts Goku! We can't!" Krillin said.

"Leave right now! You're in my way! Do you want to die too!" Goku yelled.

"If you think you'll get away that easy guess again! Even hurt I will easily kill you all!" Frieza said making Krillin fly up fast in the air.

"Krillin! Frieza stop!" Goku yelled.

"Goku!" Krillin yelled as Frieza blew him up and horror hit all the heroes faces.

"Heh heh heh! Your turn worm!" Frieza said.

'That's it! The rage has finally evolved!" Reyoto thought backing away from Goku.

"You...you will pay! How dare you!" Goku yelled as his power began to rise and his hair began to shift from black to blonde.

"Party time!" Reyoto yelled yelling out and erupting in gold energy and became a Super Saiyan.

"What!" Frieza said.

"Dad?" Gohan said.

"Gohan! Piccolo is still alive! Take him back to Earth!" Goku said.

"Ah" Gohan said.

"LEAVE BEFORE I EXPLODE IN RAGE!" Goku yelled.

"Ok!" Gohan said.

"I'll help you! Bash you take Harker! Frost protect the Princess!" Naomi said.

"What happened to them! Normal Saiyans transform into giant apes!" Frieza said.

"This is what you fear Frieza" Reyoto said.

"Hurry up Gohan! If Piccolo dies Kami dies! Do you understand? Don't worry about me! I'll catch up with you later!" Goku said.

"But how?" Gohan said.

"Don't make things worse than they are! You'll only get in my way!" Goku yelled.

The other heroes then grabbed the injured and they all took off to look for Goku ship.

"Ha ha ha! Do you really think I'll let you go!" Frieza said pointing a finger as Goku appeared in front of him and grabbed his wrist.

"ENOUGH MONSTER! You killed enough innocents and Krillin!" Goku growled as Frieza jumped away from him.

"How did you get such strength? You are...?"

"A Super Saiyan? Yes!" Reyoto said as he and Goku yelled powering up.

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE INNOCENT PEOPLE FRIEZA!" Goku yelled charging at him and punched him across the face sending him flying and charged after him and slammed his fists down on him making him crash into the ground below as Frieza busted out of the ground and floated back up.

"So? Are you saying Saiyans never killed innocents?" Frieza said.

"That's why they were exterminated!" Goku said.

"By me! I didn't like them!" Frieza said.

"That's bullshit right there you killed them because their power was growing and you feared one of them would reach this exact point especially the Saiyan Bardock" Reyoto said.

"Now it's your turn!" Goku said.

"My turn? Ho ho ho! Don't say silly things! You'll never defeat me! Even if you truly became a Super Saiyan!" Frieza said firing a series of kai blasts at them as he saw not one hit them.

"The time for retribution has come!" Goku said.

"Ho ho ho!" Frieza laughed as Goku pointed a hand at him and hit him with a kai force that sent him flying back, "what!" he panted as Goku charged at him and punched him in the face again then sent Frieza flying back and charged at him slamming his head in Frieza back as Frieza flipped over and began attacking Goku who blocked his attacks then flew back and fired a finger blast that Goku dodged.

"He dodged it!" Frieza yelled firing more of the Death Beams as Goku and Reyoto dodged.

"If it would have hit you both be dead!" Frieza growled.

"Well hit me!" Goku said.

"Goku don't get cocky" Reyoto said.

"What! You asshole! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" firing another blast that hit Goku chin as his head tilted back then he smirked.

"You destroyed a whole planet and you can't even defeat one of its inhabitants?" Goku said.

"Wh...who are you?" Frieza said.

"You didn't get it? I am here to destroy you! When I lose my calm and become extremely angry, I transform into a legendary fighter! I AM GOKU! THE SUPER SAIYAN!" Goku yelled.

'That's my boy' Bardock voice echoed.

'Bardock!' Reyoto thought looking to the sky.

"I see! You are a Super Saiyan! He he he! By losing your calm I understand why Vegeta couldn't become one! DAMN! DAMN! SHIT!" Frieza yelled.

"Someone mad maybe you're starting to regret your ways?" Reyoto said.

"It's over Frieza!" Goku said going into Kamehameha stance.

IIIIIIII

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT HURTS!" Harker yelled as they all we on Goku ship as Gohan left to find Bulma.

"Stop your bitching and hold still you big baby!" Bash said putting his hand on the hole going through Harker as he began healing him.

"Frost I saved this for you" Glacious said handing Frost his sketchbook as he opened it and pulled out his trusty pencil.

'Thank you princess I don't know what I would have done if I lost all the Namekian Planet artwork I was sketching' Frost wrote.

"And thank you for pushing me out of the way when Frieza attacked me" Glacious said.

'It was an honor I can't let my princess die' Frost wrote.

"I want to give you something" Glacious said.

'I don't want a reward Princess' Frost wrote as she approached him and pulled off the mask covering his mouth as she kissed him and his eyes widen.

"Ah!" Naomi said.

"That was for saving me and please call my Glacious" she said as Frost was unable to write and just nodded his head as Glacious giggled.

"Since you can no longer go back to the Time Breakers since your consider a traitor Saiya is a friend of ours and he's forming his own team he could use an Icein with your powers on his team" Bash said.

"I'd love to as long as I get to see Frost when this is over" Glacious said as Frost had a blush and quickly put back on his mask as Glacious and Naomi giggled.

"Now we wait hopefully Gohan will be back in time" Harker said.

IIIIIIII

"I'd rather commit suicide than die from your hands!" Frieza said.

"As you wish" Goku said.

"I won't die but you will!" Frieza said forming a kai ball over his head "I can survive in space! Can you! I'LL BLOW UP THIS PLANET!"

"Holy shit!" Goku yelled as Frieza threw the blast down to the ground below.

"SEE YOU IN HELL!" Frieza yelled as the explosion light blinded them when it cleared a massive hole was now below them as the planet shook.

"It wasn't strong enough!" Frieza said.

"You were so afraid to die in the explosion that you missed! It's a shame because we're still alive!" Goku said.

"Still alive? Ho ho ho! You misunderstood!" Frieza said.

"You're still alive because I didn't destroy the planet with a single hit, but I reached its center and in five minutes it and you, you'll only be memories because it'll blow up in smokes!"

"Five minutes? It's more than enough to leave with my friends after killing you!" Goku said.

"I'm sorry but you'll find it harder to do than to say!" Frieza said.

"I WILL REVEAL TO YOU MY REAL STRENGTH! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! LOOK CLOSELY!"

"Why are you only using your real strength now? Your body might not take it but I WON'T LET YOY TRAP ME HERE! LET"S FINISH THIS!" Goku yelled.

Frieza then hit Goku and Reyoto with a kai force that sent him flying back as they hit the water then emerged out of it with their clothes more torn.

"HA Ha! You underestimated me! For your information that wasn't my full strength! I only used about 70 percent and now 100 percent!" Frieza said as his body began to expand.

"His kai is getting bigger it must be because he's at his maximum!" Goku said.

"What the hell are you doing Goku! Can you hear me! NOW! Attack Frieza while he's concentrating! Goku I'm sure you can hear me! Goku it's now or never!" King Kai yelled.

'God damn stop yelling!' Reyoto replied.

'We can hear you King Kai, you're right it's now or never I will fight against the strongest being in the universe' Goku said.

"WHAT! GOKU! Do you realize what you're saying!" King Kai yelled.

"I will fight Frieza and beat him!"

"This is not a gam Goku!"

"I WILL AVENGE KRILLIN! We can't bring back the same person from the dead twice! Krillin was a nice guy one of my best friends he was reduced to ashes"

"Even so it doesn't mean Frieza has to be at full power! And Gohan and his friends!"

"They will survive" Goku said.

"85 percent 90" Frieza said.

"I'm waiting for you to be at full power Frieza because I want to beat you when you're at you peak! You must also wish to fight me full out, or else you would've destroyed the planet with a final blow!" Goku said.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long! I'm at 100 percent now!" Frieza said.

"We don't have a lot of time let's finish this quickly!" Goku said.

Reyoto watched from the side as Frieza beat on Goku for a bit as he waited for the opportunity moment.

"So? And I'm only warming up!" Frieza said.

"I guessed it! I would've been disappointed if that was your best shot" Goku said as Frieza growled.

"I'll give you a compliment before you die! You were extremely strong Super Saiyan you would've been the universe's number one fighter if I wasn't here! In a few minutes this planet this planet will explode! Does it bother you Super Saiyans!"

Reyoto then gave Frieza the finger as he smirked.

"AHHH! You're trying to distract me while the kids leave the planet right? He he he! Either way I'll destroy Earth too! They're just delaying the inevitable!"

"I'm not distracting you I just want to kill you right now!" Goku said.

"STOP TALKING FOR NOTHING! I'LL SHUT YOU UP!" Frieza yelled charging at them and flew above them and held his hands out and hit them with a kai force as Goku after image as Frieza punched through the image and Goku grabbed Frieza arm and slammed the back of his head to Frieza face then began to spin them around fast as Goku threw Frieza in the air as Frieza flared his power and began flying down at them.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as Frieza flew around the blast and at Goku as he punched him into the water.

Reyoto then sensed that all the Namekian life was returning fast meaning the Earth dragon balls wish were made as they sky became black.

"That'll teach you! You'll never beat me! They sky? What's going on? Maybe a sign that the planet will below up soon" Frieza said.

At that moment the Namekian dragon was resurrected as Frieza looked over to se Goku rise out of the water.

"He's tough! Very well! I'll tear you to shreds like the other terran!" Frieza yelled.

"The other terran? Krillin? YOU"RE TALKING ABOUT KRILLIN!" Goku yelled as his power rose.

"Oh you did it now Goku Saiyan Rage is much worse now" Reyoto said.

"It the dragon balls!" Frieza yelled spotting the dragon as he flew towards it while Dende was making the final wish to send everyone on the planet but Goku and Frieza to Earth.

"MAKE ME FRIEZA IMMORTAL!" Frieza yelled as he reached the dragon.

"Shit!" Goku yelled as Reyoto flew down to Dende said.

"Dende finish the wish!" Reyoto yelled as Dende yelled in Namekian.

"Alright, understood I'll send everyone on Earth except for those two" the dragon said.

"What! Goku wait!" Reyoto yelled as he and Dende began to fade.

"WHAT!" Frieza yelled as everyone on the planet teleported as the dragon vanished and the seven dragon balls shot into the air.

"You can't make a wish unless you ask it in Namkian I was scared" Goku said.

"What did he ask? That's the kid I killed!" Frieza growled.

"We brought back from the dead all your victims with the Earth's dragon balls then with those dragon balls I don't speak Namek but I know what he asked for everyone left the planet except for you and me I was waiting for this moment" Goku said.

"The planet has started to shrink! She'll blow in less than two minutes! Whether it's the explosion or me your death is inevitable since you can't survive in space!"

"We'll see" Goku said.

"You insist to end this fight even though you rick your life? A real kamikaze! Very well!" Frieza said as they both flew down to the ground below.

IIIIII

"That idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"I hate it when he pulls stunts like that!" Naomi yelled.

"At this rate the fight will end soon and we won't know if a Time Breaker will interfere or not" Bash said.

"Dammit! Reyoto growled.

"They won't" Glacious said.

"How do you know?" Reyoto asked.

I was sent here to just gather Intel on how well the Mind Gems works as you can tell they work greatly if my hunch is correct they will place them in Cell and Gohan won't be enough to beat him this time" Glacious said.

"What should we do we can't expose the unity form?" Naomi said.

"I know a way, the only way to help Gohan this this is for all of you to reach Super Saiyan 2 it's the only way" Glacious said.

"But we've been training for years! None of us can unlock it for some reason!" Reyoto said.

"Wait! Kento was the first to unlock it, since he is the main user of the unity form maybe if he became Super Saiyan 2 it will unlock us and we can achieve it as well?" Naomi said.

"Interesting theory? But one we have no choice to waste, starting in the next point in time from when the android show up only the Saiyan will go, the rest of us need to train at the base and find out what the hell is going on with Trunks and why he's suddenly not answering our calls" Bash said.

"Okay then we should leave now we all know how this fight will end, Hope send only the Saiyan warriors to the point where Goku should land from space bring back all the others including Princess Glacious, they will fill you in on what we got planned" Reyoto said.

"Got that!" Hope said.

"I hate just leaving like this" Naomi said.

"They will understand" Reyoto said as they left the timeline.

IIIIIII

"The time is near all the piece are almost here only a few more samples left then Armageddon shall rise again, just the thought of all the universes rumbling in my hands makes me fells fuzzy inside, now then to get back to work this organization can't run itself" Towa said.


	68. Frieza Return and Another Future Trunks?

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Frieza Return and Another Future Trunks Warning?

"Okay so your telling me that if Kento can unlock Super Saiyan 2 the rest of us can unlock that level?" Saiya said.

"That's are hunch" Reyoto said as the eight Saiyan and baby B.J. stood in an area where all the Z-Fighter would soon show up.

"That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard" Zang said.

"This about! Back at the school none of us could go onto Super Saiyan but when we all left and Kento first became a Super Saiyan it was all easier for us to unlock it as well" Naomi said.

"Hmmm that theory may be true I remember randomly unlocking my ability for the first time since I can remember, actually this lifetime is the only one I actually became a Super Saiyan" Saiya said.

"See?" Naomi said.

"So wait, you want me to unlock Super Saiyan 2 I have been for the last few years guys!" Kento said.

"Maybe he needs a little push" Nero said feeding B.J. a bottle.

"It takes a lot of Saiyan Rage to unlock Super Saiyan and even more for level 2 and 3" May said.

"Here come Vegeta and...oh my god! Look what he's wearing!" Serena said as they all saw Vegeta fly in with Yamcha in a pink shirt.

"If any of you brats dare laugh I will blast you to ashes!" Vegeta growled as B.J. clapped and laughed.

"I warned you!" Vegeta yelled.

"He's a baby Vegeta and lay so much as a finger on him and I will make sure you suffer dearly!" Nero growled with his scary Saiyan parent indicts in action.

"Wow Nero is scary and who the kid?" Yamcha said.

"My son" Nero said.

"YOUR SON!"

"Yes 'my son' as in we are biologically related as in I was the one who had part in his conception" Nero said.

"Ew there's an image I will never get out of my head" Kento said.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled flying in on a plane.

"It's Bulma! That idiot!" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha!" Puar yelled flying out of the plane.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Yamcha yelled.

"We came to see Frieza I didn't see him the whole time we were on Namek" Bulma said.

"Too see him? Don't you know how dangerous he is!"

"He could just blow up the Earth if he wanted to, of course it doesn't matter if we hide, so I want to see what he looks like" Bulma said.

"Do you see her hair?" May whispered.

"I know! It's so bad!" Naomi whispered.

"Tien!" Saiya said as Tien and Chiaotzu flew in.

"Vegeta! You're still here?" Tien said.

"Is there something you want to say?" Vegeta said.

"You killed me, I have so much to say it would make us sick! I can't understand how Yamcha can live with you" Tien said.

"Hold on! This isn't the time to settle this!" Yamcha said.

"Yamcha right we have bigger problems to worry about" Kento said.

"This looks bad is it really Frieza?" Tien said.

"Yep that the bastard alright" Naomi said.

"Shut up and hid your kais you idiots! They have scouters!" Vegeta yelled as B.J. began to cry.

"Now look what you did! Vegeta you don't have to yell were right here! Bastard, there there B.J. your daddy won't let the mean pink shirt meanie hurt you" Nero said.

"Wow Nero fraternal instincts are really paying off look at B.J. he's all calm now and his high kai level is down" Kento said.

"The Namekian did it a while ago I'm impressed" Vegeta said.

"Namekian?" Yamcha said.

"He means Piccolo he's been standing over there the whole time" May said.

"How long has he been there?" Yamcha said.

"Here come Krillin and Gohan" Naomi said.

"Good everyone here" Zang said.

"Hey!" Krillin said as they touched down.

"They're here!" Piccolo yelled as they saw the large ship flying in and fly past them

"They landed over there!"

"That's Frieza all right! He's alive!" Gohan said.

"There's someone else with him!" Krillin said.

"No one fly! Understood! We have to get close quietly that they don't detect us!" Vegeta yelled.

"I swear to god Vegeta if you upset my son one more time" Nero said putting his son in the carrier on his back.

"Wait a sec was Frieza power always this huge?" Yamcha asked.

"This is nothing he can increase it a lot more" Gohan said.

"And you fought against this monster?" Tien said.

"This isn't funny! What are we supposed to do when we do get close? One pissed off monster is hard enough to handle! Now there are two! There's nothing we can do!" Yamcha said.

"What do you plan to do? Rot here? Do as you wish we already know that we can't do against them" Piccolo said.

"To tell you the truth it's the end of the world" Vegeta said.

"No it's not, leave them to us Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan around here" Kento said.

"What!" Vegeta said.

"Just shut up and follow we can handle King Cold and Frieza" Reyoto said.

"Damn! I'm going to die right after being brought back!" Yamcha said.

"There there Yamcha" May said patting his back.

IIIIIIII

"Go out and kill all the Earthlings!" Frieza yelled.

"Yes sir some aliens said as Trunks landed.

""What do you want Earthling?" Frieza said.

"I'm here to kill you" Trunks said.

"You're here to kill us? Ha! Do you know who I am?" Frieza said.

"Yes you're Frieza aren't you?" Trunks said.

"Yes, even aliens beyond the milky way know that but too bad you don't know the extent of my power, deal with him!" Frieza said.

"Yes sir!"

"As for the rest of you the Earthling" Frieza said.

"Power level is only 5! Worthless piece of rash!" the alien said firing a gun at Trunks who smacked it aside and charged at the alien and slammed his elbow into his face and sent him hitting the ship.

"Oh?" Frieza said.

"Charge!" an alien yelled as Trunks drew his sword and within a few seconds all the aliens fell over as Trunks put the sword back in its sleeve on his back.

IIIIIII

"That power! It's Trunks!" Kento said.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was with the kids?" Naomi asked.

"Let's hurry and find out!" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIII

"Ho ho ho he's not bad" King Cold said.

"Heh heh heh for an Earthling" Frieza said.

"You're next!" Trunks said.

"What admirable courage! Did you hear that? He wants to fight us" Cold said.

"Weaklings who like to boast usually die young shall I let him suffer a bit first?" Frieza said.

"Listen and listen well I will kill both of you instantly" Trunks said.

"What! That sounds very interesting" Frieza said.

"Attacking should be with full power unlike Goku! I will show no mercy" Trunks said.

"Goku? That's the name of the Super Saiyan! So you're cohorts" Frieza said.

"I know his name but I haven't met him in person, you said that you would kill all of the Earthling before the Super Saiyan arrives" Trunks said.

"That's right! And you're one of them and since you killed our men we'll just have to do it ourselves" Frieza said.

"You've miscalculated" Trunks said.

"For us to get rid of Earth trash like you is a piece of cake!" Frieza said.

"No I'll say it again! You're wrong!" Trunks said.

"Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan I'm one of them too!" Trunks said as he began to yell and power up to Super Saiyan.

"Oh my god" Frieza said.

"The brat really a Super Saiyan" Cold said.

"You have a death wish don't you!" Trunks yelled.

"The one who has a death wish is you!" Frieza yelled firing a blast as it caused a large explosion.

"Frieza you did it! He was no match for us" Cold said as Frieza did several fast moved for his Burning Attack.

"Frieza!" Trunks yelled firing his blast causing an explosion as Cold and Frieza jumped in the air and Trunk drew his sword and jumped over Frieza and sliced Frieza in half he then sliced Frieza into tiny pieces then kai blasted all the pieces to ash.

At this point all the heroes began flying over to the scene as Cold and Trunks landed on the ground.

"Not bad you're a lot better than I thought you instantly beat my son Frieza, how would you like to take his place as my son? Only someone as strong as you can belong to our race then all of the planets will be under your command" Cold said.

"Not interested" Trunks said.

"You don't want such a great honor? Too bad but I find your sword to be rather interesting let me borrow it please? What afraid to give it to me?" Cold said as Trunks smirked and tossed him the sword as he caught it, "hmmm this is a good sword but it's because of this sword that you were able to win don't you agree?"

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Trunks said.

"In other words without this sword you definitely can't beat me!" Cold yelled coming at Trunk swinging the sword as Trunks caught the blade and smirked.

"Not necessarily" Trunks said.

"Wait!" Cold said as Trunk fired a kai blast threw Cold chest then blasted the alien and the ship as he put his sword back in it sleeve and spotted all the heroes in the air.

"I'm going to greet Goku! Want to come with me?" Trunks asked.

"Hold on that's not our Trunks he's younger" May said.

"Yeah this must be his past version or something this time traveling is confusing" Kento said as Trunks took off and he and the others took off after him till he landed.

Trunks then pulled out a capsule case and threw one making a fridge.

"Goku won't be here for another three hours, here are a lot of drinks feel free to help yourselves" Trunks said.

"I'll take one" Bulma said.

"Me too" Gohan said.

"So do you know who we are?" Naomi asked Trunks.

"Have no idea who the hell you are but I can tell your Saiyans" Trunks said.

"Have we met?" Bulma asked.

"No" Trunks said.

"Liar" May muttered.

"How do you know my dad?" Gohan asked.

"I've only heard of him I've never seen him" Trunks said.

"Then how do you know Goku will be here in three more hours?" Krillin asked.

"Uh sorry I can't tell you that" Trunks said.

"Why not? Who the hell are you anyway and where did you get such power?" Vegeta said.

"Sorry I can't tell you" Trunks said.

"It's fine Trunks they already know the eight of us are not from this universe or this point in time" Kento said as Trunks eyes widen.

"That right you can say were the Time Keepers" Reyoto said.

"STOP PRETENDING! The only Saiyans are me, Kakarot those eight brats and his half-Earthling son which is that brat! Besides there is only us there can't be any other Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled.

"But the he is, he did become a Super Saiyan to defeat Frieza" Gohan said.

"And you forgot my son he's a full blooded Saiyan too" Nero said.

"And Saiyans all have black hair" Vegeta said.

"So he's a Half-Saiyan that why his hair like that" May said.

"Oh! How come you have the Capsule Corp. Insignia

On your jacket? Are you one of our employees?" Bulma asked.

"No" Trunks said.

"Even that's a secret? You can't even reveal your name or age?" Bulma said.

"My name no but I'm seventeen" Trunks said.

"I knew it! This is Trunks passed self" Zang whispered.

"Oh yeah this will be interesting" Saiya whispered.

"You can't even tell us your name? How strange" Tien said,

"Yeah why be so secretive?" Yamcha asked.

"Guys he can't tell you trust me! Just leave it at that all will be revealed in time but he is on our side" Nero said.

While everyone waited for Goku Nero bounced hi laughing son on his knee.

"Your son is so cute!" Bulma said.

"Thank you" Nero said.

"Can I please hold him?" Bulma asked.

"NO!" the Time Force Saiyans yelled.

"B.J. hates being held by others for some reason at this point he's not in full control of his powers and may stab someone in the ass with a Shadow Needle" Nero said.

"Yikes!" Bulma said.

"He never gives me trouble" Nero said.

"Piccolo there's something I've always wanted to ask you" Gohan said.

"What?"

"Why didn't you go with the Namekians when they left?" Gohan asked.

"Simple I didn't want to live a normal boring life" Piccolo said.

"So you're still in strict training?" Gohan said.

"Yep"

"Vegeta gone all day too he must be training somewhere" Bulma said.

"Of course with an ego like that Vegeta won't rest until he defeats Goku after all he is the Saiyan Prince" Krillin said.

"Trust me Vegeta will be like that for a long and I mean a really long time!" Saiya said.

"Don't they look alike?" Bulma said.

"Who?" Krillin said.

"Vegeta and that new kid they seem like they are the same" Bulma said.

"I don't know their personalities are completely different" Krillin said.

"Yeah but they are more alike than you think" Nero said holding up B.J. as the baby laughed.

"Must be cool seeing him huh?" Kento whispered.

"You know?" Trunks said.

"Yep where were from your leader you're the one who sent us here to stop the Time Breakers which I will fill you in on later" Kento whispered as they took a glance at Vegeta.

"What the hell are you staring at? If you really are a Saiyan I shouldn't surprise you" Vegeta said.

"Sorry" Trunks said.

"Annoying brats" Vegeta said.

"Screw you to Vegeta" Kento said.

"Goku should be here soon" Trunks said checking his watch as they all sensed Goku approaching.

"Really?" Tien said.

"I feel his" Kai" Chiaotzu said.

"Someone is certainly coming" Yamcha said.

"At the right time and place" Bulma said.

"It's dad it's his kai!" Gohan said as they saw the space pod flew down and crash in the distances.

"Over there!" Tien yelled as they all flew or ran to the huge crater.

The pod then began to open as Goku stepped out in strange clothes, "huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"DAD!" Gohan said.

"He Made it!"

"What up Goku" Kento said.

"How did you know I would come back today?" Goku asked.

"This was the person who told us" Bulma said pointing to Trunks said.

"Dad you know him right?" Gohan asked.

"No who is he?" Goku asked.

"EH!?"

"You really don't know him?" Bulma asked.

"Um no" Goku said shaking his head.

"But he knew when and where you would arrive" Bulma said.

"Really that's wired! But Frieza discovered my ship and knew that I was head for Earth, oh yeah who defeated Frieza and his gang? I felt a very large kai was it Piccolo or Vegeta? Maybe it was one of you eight?" Goku said.

"He was the one who instantly destroyed them and he's a Super Saiyan like you" Piccolo said.

"Super Saiyan! You're really strong for your age! I didn't know there were any other Saiyans!" Goku said.

"It's impossible! Besides you, me and those brats there can be no other Saiyans" Vegeta said.

"Call us brats one more time I dare you!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh...who cares? He is Super Saiyan" Goki said.

"You've always been carless" Bulma said.

"Goku I have a few things to tell you and a few things I'd like to ask you eight, alone" Trunks said looking at Kento and his friends.

"Why can't we know about it?" Yamcha said.

"Sorry guys please wait for a memento" Goku said.

"Over here" Trunks said as they walked away to the other side of the crater so the others wouldn't hear.

"I should thank you for taking care of those bad guys I really should have finished the job on Namek!" Goku said.

"Speaking of which" Reyoto said punching Goku in the gut, "that was for showing mercy on the bastard!"

"Okay I deserved that!" Goku groaned.

"Actually, you could have defeated them easily but because there wasn't enough time I had to act" Trunks said.

"Yeah Frieza ship got here so quickly I guess they learned I was about to deal with them when you showed up" Goku said.

"But you were three hours late" Trunks said.

"Nope I learned a new Technique" Goku said.

"A new technique?" Trunks said.

"Yes the teleportation technique! It's called Instant Transmission!" Goku said.

"The Yadratians taught me! They're not very strong, but they have a lot of neat techniques" Goku said.

"Like fusion?" Kento said as Nero punched his arm.

"Oh I accidently changed history I had wanted to see you alone but I ended up meting everyone" Trunks said.

"It's not your fault your mother failed to inform you of that information" Serena said.

"History? What are you talking about?" Goku asked.

"Answer my question first can all you become Super Saiyan on your own?" Trunks asked.

"At first no but now I've finally managed to control it" Goku said.

"Same here but we learned to control it years ago" Reyoto said.

"Can you show me right now? Please?" Trunks said.

"Okay" Goku said.

"Fine only because I want to piss Vegeta off" Kento said.

"I would but I'm not your average Saiyan so I can't transform" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"What the hell is going on over there?" Yamcha said as they all sensed power rising and saw Goku and everyone but Nero and Trunks become Super Saiyans.

IIIIIIII

"How's this?" Goku asked.

"Thank you very much how surprising! You all look exactly like me when I'm a Super Saiyan" Trunks said.

"I must say I'm enjoying Vegeta reaction" Zang said.

IIIIIIII

"What are they doing?" Bulma asked.

"They all became Super Saiyan! Kento was telling the truth they could become Super Saiyan" Gohan said.

"Super Saiyan?" Tien said.

"But they're not going to fight are they?" Yamcha asked.

"Those brats! They weren't lying!" Vegeta growled.

IIIIIII

"And now?" Goku said.

"I'm a Super Saiyan too" Trunks said powering to Super Saiyan.

"I see it really similar" Goku said.

"We always look the same as Super Saiyans just different hair styles" Kento said.

"Sorry" Trunks said.

"Eh?" Goku said as Trunks drew his sword at Goku but stopped at his head as Goku smirked.

"Why didn't you avoid that?" Trunks asked.

"Because your kai has no animosity I knew you would stop" Goku said.

"Oh this time I won't hold back!" Trunks said.

"Okay" Goku said holding up a finger as Trunks began attacking and Goku blocked all the attacks with just his finger till Trunks jumped back and threw the sword in the air and powered down as the others followed.

"You really do live up to you reputation and you're a lot stronger than I thought" Trunks said leaning over as his sword went into its sleeve on his back, "and this sword just cut through Frieza like butter"

"Actually you and no intention of fighting me" Goku said.

"I want to tell you everything and I want to know everything you seven know" Trunks said.

IIIIIIII

"Did you see that!" Tien said.

"Yeah scary guys" Yamcha said.

"So that's a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta growled.

IIIIIII

"But please don't tell anyone just remember it" Trunks said.

"Okay don't worry I won't say a word" Goku said.

"You better not or I'll kick your ass" Nero said as B.J. laughed and clapped.

"Maybe you won't believe me but I'm using a Time Machine, I came from twenty year in the future" Trunks said.

"Twenty years? After today!" Goku said.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"My name is Trunks I have Saiyan blood because I'm the son of Vegeta over there" Trunks said.

"EH! VEGETA SON!" Goku yelled as Kento covered his mouth.

"Yell again and I will kill you" Kento said.

"You're really Vegeta son?" Goku asked.

"That's right" Trunks said.

"It's true that why were the only ones not afraid of him because we can put up with that prick" Naomi said.

"Now that you mention it you really do kind of look like him, he'll be your father?" Goku said.

"I'll be born in another two and a half years but I didn't come back in time to tell you that there's something very important you need to know" Trunks said.

"Okay tell me" Goku said.

"Three years from now on May 12 at noon, on an island OKM southwest from the Southern capital a pair will appear they're incredibly strong beyond anything you have known" Trunks said.

"Are they evil aliens?" Goku asked.

"No they're from Earth they're the Androids their inventor was the scientist for the Red Ribbon Army Dr. Gero" Trunks said.

"Red Ribbon Army?" Goku said.

"I hate those annoying bastard" Reyoto said.

"You defeated the Red Ribbon Army but Dr. Gero survived and continued his research and work" Trunks said.

"Why? Is world domination still their goal?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure but Dr. Gero does have those kind of plans but Android number 17 and 18, who were perfect killing machines, destroyed their creator Dr. Gero in other words now they solely kill and destroy for the sake of fun" Trunks said.

"If you who defeated Frieza think they're a handful, then they must be really strong" Goku said.

"Um I tired fighting them but since it was two against one I barely managed to survive" Trunks said.

"Wait a minute 'two against one?' How about your comrades" Goku asked.

"There is no one else twenty years from now I'm the only Z-Fighter left" Trunks said.

"In the battles three years from now my father, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Piccolo are all killed, Gohan survived and taught me how to fight but four years ago because Piccolo died, the dragon balls were ineffective and thus no one could be brought back to life, THEY'RE JUST TOO STRONG! DAMN!"

"Take it easy Trunks we know how you feel" Kento said.

"Wait what about me? What happened to me? Was I killed to?" Goku asked.

"You didn't even fight in a little while you will contract a terrible disease and then you will pass away" Trunks said.

"EH!"

"You made sure all of us got that antivirus" Kento said.

"You died of a heart attack not even a Super Saiyan could withstand the pain maybe it was fate but not even the Senzu were effective against the illness!" Trunks said.

"Damn! I'm going to die? That's not fair I want to give them a good fight" Goku said.

"You regret that you can't fight them? Aren't you afraid of them?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I'm scared but I want to see how strong they are" Goku said.

"This is one undoubtedly 100 percent Saiyan warrior?" Trunks said.

"Yep and I'm amazed it hasn't killed him" Kento said.

"Mom and Gohan were right you are a worthy of great respect" Trunks said.

"Try telling that to Vegeta" Reyoto said as Trunks reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle.

"When the disease sets in take this" Trunks said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"You're sure as of now your disease is incurable, but twenty years from now special medicine has developed to combat it this will save you from dying" Trunks said,

"REALLY? THAT"S GREAT! THANKS! You should have told me earlier!" Goku said.

"Actually, this isn't very good I'm changing history but history such as the medicine I believe that you know what to do, mom thought you would and that was why she worked so hard to complete the time machine" Trunks said.

"Uh your mother knows me?" Goku said.

"Yes very well" Trunks said.

"She can make incredible machines…it can't be...that your mother is..."

"Yup she's right over there" Trunks said pointing at Bulma.

"GAHH! IT CAN'T BE BULMA!" Goku yelled.

"Oh it's Bulma alright" May said.

IIIIIIIII

"When are they going to stop talking? This is getting annoying!" Vegeta growled.

"Goku looked very surprised" Bulma said.

IIIIIII

"This is too weird! I thought for sure she was going to marry Yamcha but Vegeta"

"Yamcha was apparently too non-committal, so mom got mad and dumped him and then she saw that dad was lonely so...yeah but they didn't get married" Trunks said.

"I don't get it but it really is possible" Goku said.

"Dad died when I was really young this is the first time I've seen him" Trunks said.

"It's strange how things end up" Serena said.

"Please keep this a secret, if you tell them it might affect them and then I might not exist!" Trunks said.

"I know I know" Goku said.

"Now for you seven you said I'm your leader?" Trunks said.

"Yep a few years after certain events you will come back here then return back to your time line to make the Time Machine so it can go to other universe, it did and that's how you formed a school for kids like us who would have ended up dead in our home universe" Kento said.

"We won't go into too much details but you will get stronger Trunks" Nero said.

"I should go now, so that mom won't be too worried" Trunks said.

"Thank her for me I hope I can change your future" Goku said.

"Um now that I've met you I have hope again" Trunks said.

"Will we ever see each other again?"

"I don't know it takes a long time to store the energy necessary to travel time but if I can live that long I will see you again in three years" Trunks said.

"Live! I will be training until then" Goku said as Trunks gave them the thumbs up and took off.

"Hey! There goes that guy!" Yamcha said.

"Oh boy what are we going to tell the others?" Goku asked.

"Nothing about Trunks only the important detail on why they need to train" Kento said.

"GOKU! WHAT DID HE SAY?" Krillin asked.

"Uh nothing really" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Tell them! This is very important to us" Piccolo said.

"Eh! You heard us?" Goku said.

"Damn Namekian hearing!" Zang said.

"My hearing is a lot better than you humans" Piccolo said.

"What's so important?" Bulma asked.

"If you don't know what to say let me do it" Piccolo said.

"B-but"

"Don't worry if it will effect 'his' existences then I'll leave him out" Piccolo said.

"Yeah leave him out" Saiya said.

"If we don't train hard enough we'll all die" Piccolo said.

"DIE!"

A few minutes of explain later.

"It's a bit hard to believe that kid was from the future?" Yamcha said.

"Time Machine?" Bulma said.

"If you don't believe me fine! But I'm going to train I don't want to die" Piccolo said.

"Eh?" Gohan said as they spotted Trunks time machine in the air.

"What that?" Yamcha said as Trunks waved and the Time machine vanished.

"I'm going to train" Tien said.

"Me too" Krillin said.

"Tell me Kakarot how did you get off Namek alive?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah wasn't Frieza ship completely busted? Even King Kai said there was no sign of escape" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I also thought I was dead for sure but luckily there were four or five small ships nearby" Goku said.

"Of course! The ships that the Ginyu Force used!" Vegeta said.

"Anyway I got out using one of those ships later I landed on Yadrat" Goku said.

"Ginyu had wanted to attack Yadrat next so he set the ship's coordinates there so those strange clothes of yours are from Yadrat" Vegeta said.

"Yeah the Yadratians were really nice to me even those clothes are wired mine were all torn so..." Goku said.

"Let me guess you stayed on Yadrat and didn't come back because you wanted to learn their techniques right?" Vegeta said.

"Absolutely correct! You know me" Goku said.

"So that's why you didn't return to Earth!" Krillin said.

"What did you learn? Tell me?" Bulma said.

"Because there wasn't enough time they only thought me two techniques but it took me a lot of effort to master it it's called Instant Transmission" Goku said.

"Really show us!" Tien said.

"Okay! You see it's not a place but to a person you know all you have to do is feel their kai and you will instantly go to where they are, uh where should I go? Hmmm" Goku said as Kento whispered in his ear, "oh perfect!" he said disappearing then came back, "I'm back!"

"Hmph! Stupid Instant Transmission you're only fooling us by moving fast" Vegeta said.

"Heh heh what's this then?" Goku said wearing Roshi sunglasses.

"Uh those are Master Roshi sunglasses!" Krillin said.

"Wow!" Bulma said.

"We're over 10,000 KM from Kame House! Wow!" Yamcha said.

"Now do you believe me?" Goku said.

"Oh what's wrong Vegeta is that jealousy I see?" Nero teased as Vegeta growled.

"Krillin please return these for me" Goku said.

"Okay" Krillin said taking the sunglasses.

"All right everyone gather on what location and where and when will this happen?" Tien said.

"Uh now that you mention it I forgot" Goku said then a second landed he was face first in the ground as with a baseball shaped lump on his head and Reyoto fist steaming.

"You are a hopeless idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"Three years from now, May 12 at noon on an island southwest of the southern capital it suffices to meet an hour earlier at nine" Piccolo said.

"It's a good thing you remembered" Goku said.

"Baka" Kento said.

"I'm going to say this beforehand those without confidence don't need to come! This time the enemy is very unusual if you can't fight you'll just get in the way" Piccolo said.

"That's true" Yamcha said.

"Heh" Krillin chuckled.

"What are you laughing about? Aren't you the one with the least confidence?" Vegeta said.

"What did you say! Do you want to try me!" Piccolo yelled.

"Okay! Piccolo calm down!" Goku said.

"Please Vegeta has no room to talk especially in a shirt that color! Hey Vegeta can I burrow it later it's so cute!" Naomi said as Vegeta growled.

"Guys I have an a great idea! Why don't we get rid of the inventor of the androids Dr. Gero now? All we have to do is ask Shenron for his whereabouts and that's it! It'll save threw years of hard work!" Bulma said.

"Yeah! You're pretty smart! That way we can solve things without fighting!" Krillin said.

"IF ANYONE TRIES TO DO THAT I'LL KILL HIM! DO YOU HEAR THAT? Vegeta yelled.

"WHY NOT! THIS ISN'T A GAME! THIS IS THE FATE OF THE EARTH WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! DON'T YOU THINK SO?" Bulma yelled grabbing Goku.

"To tell you the truth I want to fight besides that scientist hasn't done anything yet so to kill him would be mean" Goku said.

"Guys! We don't have to listen to these Saiyans! All they want to do is fight! Remember if you die this time you won't be able to be wished back to life!" Bulma yelled.

"I want to fight too as a test of strength even if I die it will be without regrets" Tien said.

"Usually this wouldn't happen but the enemy is too strong" Krillin said.

'So what's your point?" Bulma said.

"Without a common enemy, Piccolo okay, but we don't know what Vegeta would do" Krillin said.

"Krillin the first half was good" Gohan said.

"Shut up! I'm not wrong! It's the truth!" Krillin said.

"All right! Do what you want like the rest of the civilians just have to let you move us around like pawns" Bulma said.

"Let's fight for a peaceful future!" Goku yelled.

"YEAH!"

"He's just like a doctor! Even though he's wrong I have no choice but to go along with him" Bulma said.

"The three years from now, on May 12 at nine, we'll meet at the place! Really, only confidence should come!" Goku said.

"Kakarot don't let being a Super Saiyan get to your head someday I will defeat you and don't forget that I am the strongest of the Saiyan" Vegeta said as he took off.

"No you're not and to tell you the truth that title may belong to someone other than Goku" Nero said.

"We'll be there in three years" Tien said,

"Bye" Chiaotzu said as they took off.

"Piccolo do you want to train with me and Gohan? We could work together" Goku said.

"All right that was what I was planning in the first place" Piccolo said.

"Krillin Yamcha what about you two?"

"Eh?"

"Not me I'm going to train with Master Roshi at my own place" Krillin said.

"I'm not coming with you either to tell you the truth I could never keep up with you" Yamcha said.

"Bye then! Bulma have a healthy baby!" Goku said as Kento smacked the back of his head as Gohan Piccolo and Goku took off.

"Baby? Bulma are you pregnant?" Krillin asked.

"NO! I don't know what the hell Goku meant by that" Bulma said.

"He means that we should get married and start a happy family! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Me married with children what a joke! Never thought he would say that too!" Yamcha said.

"And what the hell is wrong with kids?" Nero said as B.J. glared at him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yamcha said.

"Good answer!" Nero said.

"We should go and come back three years from now" Kento said.

"Got it!" Kento said as they took off to their next time skip.

A.N. Please Review!


	69. Androids 19 and 20

Don't worry Guest I will have our little Yamcha surprise soon maybe after the Majin Buu saga so there is something to look forward to, well that an Kento and some of his Saiyan friends having to have to go to High school! Gasp! And form a hero team with Gohan! That's right a super here team with capes and tights! Well enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Androids 19 and 20

"Hmmm were early" Kento said as they all stood at the spot where the Z-Fighter would soon show up.

"Wait there's Tien!" Saiya said as the fighter flew in.

"Hey guys" he said as his eyes locked on B.J. in Nero hands, "Are you bringing him into the fight?"

"Yes, it's fine no one can get near me when I have my shadows around me" Nero said.

"Here come Yamcha" Naomi said as a plane flew in and Yamcha hopped out with Bulma holding baby Trunks.

"Oh great another baby!" Tien said.

"You know that time travel thing you guys use is annoying" Bulma said.

"Oh don't complain" Kento said.

While they all waited Nero and Bulma had a baby debate on certain methods as they soon sensed the others.

"Hey it's Goku, Krillin and the others" Yamcha said as they looked to the sky to see their friends flying in.

"Bulma?" Goku said as they first spotted the baby.

"We've been waiting for you for a while now you're late" Yamcha said.

"Are you an idiot? What the hell are you doing here?" Goku said.

"I came to see the android of course! Don't worry once I get a good look at them I'll leave" Bulma said.

"Never mind that I'm very surprised that you're holding a baby!" Krillin said.

"You and Yamcha got married?" Gohan asked.

"That's not my child we've split up and if you knew who's child that it you'd be really shocked" Yamcha said.

"Trunks you're Vegeta son aren't you?" Goku said

"How did you know? We didn't tell anyone we want to keep it a surprise" Bulma said.

"Know? I just had that feeling he looks a lot like Vegeta doesn't he?" Goku laughed nervously.

"Moron" Nero muttered.

"You even got the name right" Bulma said.

"Really? I must be psychic!" Goku said.

"No you're not Bardock is and that was an ability he got from an alien" Kento said.

"That's Vegeta kid?" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah that kid Vegeta alright he even got that mean looking face" Nero said.

"Well you son not exactly a smiling hold child look at that frown! Yeah that kid could pass off as Bardock clone" Bulma said.

"Excuse me! Want to repeat that!" Nero growled.

"We're not here to chat, where's Vegeta? Why hasn't he shown up yet?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know right now, we're no living together but I know he'll come he's trained very hard for this day" Bulma said.

"Yes he'll definitely come" Goku said.

"I didn't let Chiaotzu come, to be honest he isn't strong enough" Tien said.

"It's better to leave him behind then" Goku said.

"What time is it now?" Gohan asked.

"9:46 they'll show up in 15 minutes" Bulma said.

"Leave now so the child doesn't get hurt" Goku said.

"I told you I'll leave once I see the androids" Bulma said.

"You should leave too Nero" Goku said as a Shadow Needle came out of the ground and stopped at Goku neck.

"Would you come near this kid if there were twenty of theses coming at you from all directions?" Nero said.

"When you put it that way I guess you have a point" Goku said.

"Oh ha ha ha very funny" Nero said sarcastically making the Shadow Needle disappear.

While they were waiting Krillin and Gohan were making funny faces at B.J. and Trunks as the two babies laughed.

"Where are their tails? Did you remove it?" Krillin said.

"Yes" Bulma said.

"Hell no!" Nero said reaching behind B.J. and held up his son tail.

"Someone coming this way someone not evil" Piccolo said.

"Is it Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is most defiantly evil" Krillin said as car flew in.

"Yajirobe!" Nero said.

"Thank goodness I made it" Yajirobe said jumping from the car.

"Are you here to fight too?" Goku asked.

"Here! Senzu Beans form Korin" Yajirobe said handing them the bag of beans.

"Wow! That's great! That's Korin for you all right!" Goku said.

"Goodbye and Good luck!" Yajirobe said hopping back into his car.

"Eh! You're not joining the battle?" Goku asked.

"I'm not going to play along! I'm not stupid as you are I don't want to die!" he said driving off.

"Coward!" Nero yelled as B.J. laughed and clapped.

"That's strange it's past 10:00 and I still can't feel the enemy kai" Tien said.

"Odd" Saiya said.

"Maybe that guy was playing a practical joke there are no such things as androids who can beat us but he said around ten and we don't know whether or not he's right! But we haven't felt any strong kai yet if there was an enemy we would know" Yamcha said.

"Unless they were hiding it very well" Kento said as Yajirobe car exploding got their attention.

"WHAT! YAJIROBE!"

"Everyone be careful! Someone is attacking!" Piccolo yelled as they saw two figures fly into the city.

"It landed in the city!" Yamcha yelled.

"Did you see them?" Krillin asked.

"No I don't even know what they look like but what's going on? I can't feel their kai" Goku said.

"They're robots they have no kai" Gohan said.

"What! Where are they?" Yamcha said.

"Since we can't feel their kai we'll have to search for them with our eyes" Piccolo said.

"Okay! Let's go down there and find them! As soon as you find them let the other's know" Goku said.

"Got it!" Kento said.

"Gohan take care of Yajirobe he should still be alive" Goku said.

"Okay!" Gohan said.

"Let's go!" Piccolo yelled as they all took off in different directions of the city.

IIIIII

"Shit who are they? Where are they? I should've had Trunks show me their picture or something" Goku said from on top of a building.

IIIIIII

"Let's see normal people, more people and no odd balls in sight if anything they will be wearing a Red Ribbon logo on them" Reyoto said walking down a street.

IIIIIIII

"Shit! They have to be around here somewhere!" Nero said as he smelt the air and picked up and bad stench and held up B.J. and sniffed once, "gah! Dammit son why now?" he said walking over to some grass and set his son down as he began digging through the diaper bag.

IIIIII

A scream got Yamcha attention as he rushed to the scene.

"Hmmm a human with an unusually high energy level is coming, has my search system failed?" Gero said.

"No my search system has detected it as well" 19 said.

"It is far stronger than my data on humans allows for" Gero said.

"He's already found us Son Goku" 19 said.

IIIIIIII

"It was around here" Yamcha said looking around the corner to see three dead bodies, "where did they do! Where did they get to so fast!"

"Who killed these people? Did you see anything?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah! It was a weird couple!"

"They were just there but they disappeared!"

"They disappeared! Damn! Anyway I'd better call the other" Yamcha said.

IIIII

"Incorrect, that's not Son Goku, there is a 96 percent chance that is the human called Yamcha" 19 said.

"No matter we can get a lot of energy from him" Gero said.

IIIIIII

"But people we're looking for aren't here it would be meaningless to call everyone" Yamcha said as the two androids landed behind him, "did you see anything? Where'd the killers go?" he asked as he spotted the RRA logo on them, "no way!"

"We killed them" Gero said as Yamcha jumped away from them.

"Everyone!" Yamcha yelled as Gero covered his mouth and held him off the ground as he began draining Yamcha energy and stabbed his hand threw Yamcha chest.

IIIIIII

"Yamcha!" Serena yelled as all the heroes quickly flew in to see the two androids.

"Yamcha!" Goku yelled as Gero tossed Yamcha to the ground.

"Krillin! Yamcha still alive! Take him to where we left the Senzu and feed him one!" Goku yelled.

"Okay!" Krillin said picking up Yamcha and took off.

"So you are the androids" Piccolo said.

"That's strange how do you know we are androids? It also appears you knew we would be here, how? Tell us please" Gero said.

"Why don't you force us to tell you!" Piccolo said.

"I will" Gero said.

"Just try!" Kento growled.

"There'd be too many victims if we fought here let's go where there's no one else, okay?" Goku said.

"I don't mind if no one around but we don't have to move" Gero said as he shot laser from his eyes as the heroes all hit the ground as he began taking out the half the city on the island.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled punching Gero and knocking off the doctor hat as they could see the brain in the glass container on his head.

"What the hell is your problem!" Zang growled.

"I wanted to make a place which had no one else it looks like you don't like it" Gero said putting his hat back on.

"Follow me! I'll destroy both you!" Goku yelled.

"Do you think you can defeat us?" 19 said.

"I can that you out easily!" Reyoto growled.

"All right we'll go choose a place to die Goku" Gero said.

"How do you know his name?" Tien said.

"We know all of you, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan correct? But you eight why don't I have any data or records of you?" Gero said.

"Tell us where you got your information first!" Nero said.

"We'll find out how late let's go!" Goku yelled taking off as the others quickly followed.

"We need to exterminate these bucket of bolts fast" Saiya said looking back at the androids.

"What is he doing? How far is Goku going to go! This is far enough! You have no right to choose where we fight!" Gero yelled flying down.

"Goku can I please fight him! I want to tear him to pieces!" Nero growled as they all landed in a canyon area.

'Goku panting? He shouldn't be panting' Kento thought.

"Before we fight tell us how you know about us" Goku said.

"Alright I'll tell you thought you'll wish you never asked" Gero said.

"Try us you fossil" Zang said.

"Goku we've followed your actions using super small robots when you were fighting at the World Martial Arts Tournament even when you fought Piccolo and Vegeta in other words you've been studied ever since you destroyed the Red Ribbon Army just to figure out what kind of android it would take to defeat you" Gero said.

"You hate me?" Goku said.

"Of course! You destroyed the army chances of ruling the world, leaving only Dr. Gero" he said.

"You talk as though you are Dr. Gero" Piccolo said.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm an android created by Dr. Gero, Dr. Gero is dead he no longer exists" he said.

"You deluded old fool you convinced yourself that you an android, how sad" Reyoto said.

"Were you able to spy on the flight on Namek?" Goku said.

"That was unnecessary by observing your actions through when you fought Vegeta we've completely grasped your abilities even if you've gotten stronger because of your age you can't have gotten much stronger" Gero said as all the heroes glanced at each other and smirked.

"Did you hear that Goku?" Kento said.

"You didn't research the most important thing, you've lost!" Goku said.

"What!" Gero said.

"You made a fatal mistake you don't know a thing about the Super Saiyan" Piccolo said.

"Super Saiyan?" Gero said as all the Saiyans but Nero began to yell as they all ascended to their Super Saiyan levels.

"All of you stay out of this their first goal is me!" Goku said.

"You've gotten a lot stronger that's an interesting technique your power levels is much higher than we calculated but you are still not strong enough for us to be afraid of even 19 acting alone could defeat you" Gero said.

"Really? Okay show us how strong you are!" Goku yelled charging at 19 as 19 threw his fist at Goku who disappeared as Kento and the other Saiyans noticed the gems in the palm of their hands.

Goku then appeared behind 19 and slammed his elbow into 19 sending him flying and crashing through a mountain as the machine got out the pile and charged at Goku who held out his hand to stop 19 then kicked him in the air then flew up and teleported behind 19 as he dodged 19 punch then began dodging all his attacks then kneed 19 in the gut then punched him.

"That's incredible! I can't believe how strong he's gotten so that's what a Super Saiyan is like he's at a completely different level than were at there's too much of a difference" Tien said.

"You think so" Piccolo said.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he Yamcha and Krillin landed.

"Don't worry Goku gotten awesomely strong, a Super Saiyan sure is impressive the android talk big but they can't do a thing!" Tien said.

"I must've been mistaken about their ability to steal energy" Yamcha said.

"What! That's it! Those gems must be an energy sponge of some sort" Kento said.

"Have you all noticed?" Piccolo asked.

"You mean the obvious? Yes we noticed Goku sudden change" Nero said/

"Why is Goku stretching out this fight? He was fighting closer to his full power before why is he acting like this now?" Piccolo said.

"Acting like this now? What do you mean? Goku winning easily!" Tien said.

"He should be much stronger than this! After he's changed into a Super Saiyan he should be much stronger!" Piccolo said.

"Yamcha said they could steal energy do you think that's the reason?" Gohan asked.

"What! Steal energy!" Piccolo said.

"Yeah he grabbed my face and without doing anything it felt like he was drawing my kai" Yamcha said as Goku kicked 19 to the ground as the android stood back up.

"Shit! Goku looks exhausted!" Nero said.

"Look how calm he is after taking all that damage!" Yamcha said.

"He's an android he probably doesn't feel pain or get tired" Tien said.

None of them even noticed what Goku said till he yelled and launched a Kamehameha Wave at 19.

"Yes!" 19 said holding out his hand and began absorbing Goku kai blast into the gem in his hands.

"He absorbed the blast!" Tien said.

"They can steal energy through their hands!" Yamcha yelled.

"Goku! Don't shoot energy attacks at them! They can absorb it! They do it through their hands! So don't let them grab you either!" Piccolo yelled.

"They can steal energy?" Goku panted, "that's not funny"

"Hey is Goku acting funny to you? Have they already stolen that much energy?" Krillin asked.

"They haven't stolen energy directly from him yet" Piccolo said.

"Good! Now 19 should be at full power! On the other hand Goku has lost a lot of energy!" Gero said as 19 charged up into the air at Goku.

19 then made a punch at Goku who barely dodged at 19 dodged Goku attacks then kneed Goku in the gut as Goku slammed his elbow into 19 face at the robot smiled and smacked Goku then bashed both his hands down on Goku sending him flying down as he landed.

"Damn you!" Goku yelled about to fire another blast.

"Don't shoot Goku!" Piccolo yelled making Goku stop.

"Damn it!"

"He's in bad shape has that much energy been taken from him?" Yamcha asked as Kento eyes widen when he saw Goku gripping at his heart.

"I know! Dad sick! He's got the heart disease!" Gohan yelled.

"What!"

"His heart? Do you mean the viral disease the boy from the future talked about?" Piccolo said.

"Don't be stupid! He's taken the medicine and has already recovered hasn't he? Goku energy just be drained!" Krillin said.

"No Trunks said to take it when the signs appear and this is a sign! Goku needs his medicine now!" Kento yelled.

"Goku here's a Senzu take it!" Krillin yelled throwing the bean.

"Thanks! This should help" Goku said.

"Those are the Senzu beans that restore energy and heal heavy damage seeing Yamcha back from the edge of death makes me believe that" Gero said.

19 then shot laser from his eyes causing an explosion as Goku jumped out of it and 19 appeared in front of him and punched him and Goku hit the ground.

One kicked knocked Goku out of Super Saiyan as 19 grabbed Goku next the other rushed to help as Gero blocked their path.

"You can't proceed an inch past here do you want to test me?" Gero said .

"Sure" Piccolo said making a kick at Gero who dodged then shot lasers at Piccolo making him fall to the ground.

"Wait! Where is that red one!" Gero yelled noticing Kento was gone.

A kick to 19 face knocked him off Goku as Kento kicked him into a mountain.

"It is my duty to defeat Kakarot! That is not a job a trash can like you is to do" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!"

"Did you say Vegeta!" Piccolo said getting up off the ground.

"Piccolo are you okay?" Gohan asked.

"That kind of attack wouldn't hurt me no matter how strong they are, I tried to get them off guard to save Goku so I pretended to lose, Vegeta you're getting in my way" Piccolo said.

"I saw everything, you idiot you knew your body was damaged and you still turned into a Super Saiyan my target is just Kakarot" Vegeta said as Kento slung Goku over his shoulder and flew over to Piccolo and handed him over, "someone take him home and give him his medicine"

"I'll take him back home!" Gohan said.

"No I'll take him I'm sorry but it doesn't look like I'll be doing anything here" Yamcha said.

"The disease might be contagious you better take some medicine yourself" Piccolo said.

"No it's not it's a rare disease but not contagious if it was I'd follow Yamcha to give my son it too" Nero said.

"Do your best guys!" Yamcha said flying off with Goku as 19 got ready to go after him.

"19 you don't have to chase them! We should save the best for last, first let's take care of these noisy flies, if Vegeta joins them this might prove interesting" Gero said.

"What? Maybe we should retreat for a while, that guy from the future said that without Goku we were all killed by the androids, including Vegeta the conditions were different but now they're the same!" Krillin said.

"But if we run away they'll mess up another city!" Gohan said.

"That's why we have to wait for Goku to get better" Krillin said.

"It's not certain that we will be destroyed like he said there was a big change when Goku go ill, probably because that future guy came, history has changed slightly" Piccolo said.

"20 allow me to destroy Vegeta" 19 said.

"You jerk, you already took a huge amount of Goku energy and added it you your own but alright in return I get to take the energy of four of those blondes" Gero said as 19 smirked.

"From what little I've seen of your actions I know you're not as strong as I've heard you absorb energy through your palms, that's the only thing I have to be careful of" Vegeta said.

"It appears you've been watching us for quite a while but you forgot something important we've already analyzed your fighting technique" 19 said.

"You looked surprised when Kakarot turned Super Saiyan though that means you don't have any data between the time we fought Frieza and now you can't understand us Saiyans through mere calculations Vegeta said.

"Hmph"

"There's something I want I know can androids feel fear too?" Vegeta said powering to Super Saiyan.

"What!" Krillin said.

"Him too?" Gero said.

"He changed into a Super Saiyan!" Gohan said.

"That's impossible! He can't change into a Super Saiyan you have to have a pure heart!" Krillin said.

"But my heart is calm and pure, pure Evil the only thing I want was to become strong so I trained hard and realized my limits when I got angry at myself I awoke my ability to become a Super Saiyan! I rejoiced! My time to surpass Kakarot and retake my potion as Prince of Saiyans has come!"

Nero then broke out laughing getting Vegeta attention.

"You damn fool, you became a Super Saiyan because your Saiyan Rage unlocked it, now if you were pure evil you would have a different result, a long time ago I became a pawn of the most evil being in the universe more feared than Frieza this is the result of a evil Saiyan! A Shadow Saiyan!" Nero yelled powering to his Shadow Saiyan 1 form as his eyes glowed red and he teleported in front of Vegeta and could see he could even strike fear in the Saiyan prince.

"I am the only one of my kind I can flood this entire universe with darkness if I wanted to but I won't! Vegeta don't follow your damn path you choose because in the end you will only find great disappointment and great suffering!" Nero said teleporting back over to the others and powered down.

"That's enough talk! Even though you've change you still can't stand up against us androids! You'll wind up just like Goku!" Gero said as 19 laughed and charged at Vegeta as he punched Vegeta in the face making Vegeta take one step back.

"I thought that was about as well as you could do I should warn you that when I become a Super Saiyan I become more violent and a little excited, you don't feel pain do you? Lucky you!" Vegeta said kicking 19 hard in the gut then slammed his elbow into his face knocking off 19 hat as he kicked the robot and sent him skidding across the ground.

"What!" Gero said.

"What's wrong? Have I upset you garbage cans plans?" Vegeta said as 19 hopped to his feet and charged at Vegeta who slipped back and kicked 19 into the air then took off after him dodging 19 grab and punched the machine in the face.

"Guh!" he said with a bloody nose.

"You're well made, is that blood or is it oil?" Vegeta said as 19 shot eye beams at him as Vegeta flew over 19 shot and slammed the robot into the ground making a crash and a large crater as Vegeta landed in front of 19.

"19 then grabbed both of Goku writs as he began laughing.

"Now I've got you! You can't win I'll never let go!"

"Never?" Vegeta said with a smirk as he jumped up and pressed his feet to 19 face and began pushing away, "don't let go, I see you not only do take energy you also add it to your own"

"I won't let go!" 19 yelled as Vegeta yelled and tore of 19 hands as the robot fell back and made an expression with fear on it.

"So this is the part of your palm you use to steal energy" Vegeta said removing one of the hands and looking at the gem in it palm, "you've taken a lot of energy but now you can't steal any more, can you feel fear? Even though you're a puppet?"

19 then then quickly climbed out of the hole then began running as Vegeta floated out of the hole.

"Damn you!" Gero yelled.

"Don't be so impatient! I'll fight you after I've finished with the other one!" Vegeta yelled firing a kai blast, "take this! This is Super Vegeta Big Bang Attack!" he yelled making 19 explode as the head hit the ground.

"Our calculations were wrong but you still have no chance of winning!" Gero said as Vegeta landed and powered down.

"A lot of my energy has been sucked out this is you only chance to beat me, attack you boasted ealier that I have no chance of winning, I don't think that's true but what do you mean?" Vegeta said.

"No matter how much stronger you've become it won't be enough to defeat the androids" Gero said.

"Hmph that's just sad" Vegeat said as Gero took off.

"He's running away! He's gonna hid in the hills!" Krillin yelled.

"HEY! GIVE ME A SENZU BEAN!" Vegeta yelled.

"Here!" Kento said yanking it out of Krillin hand and tossed one to Vegeta she ate and powered back to Super Saiyan.

"Go hom and drink your milk stay out of my way" Vegeta said taking off.

"Damn him! Why should I drink milk?" Krillin said.

"It was an insult moron he was referring you to one of these" Nero said holding out B.J. as the baby laughed.

"He lost a lot of energy when he let the android grab him if her fought 20 just now he would havelost but he was acting like he still had something left, Vegeta really is a fighting genius" Piccolo said.

"As much as it disgust me to say it I agree when it comes to strategy Vegeta the man to go to" Kento said.

"He may be stronger than Goku" Piccolo said.

"Anyway I'll go I want to make sure the androids are all dead" Tien said.

"I'll go too!" Krillin said.

"And me I didn't train so hard for nothing!" Gohan said.

"Understood just stay out of the fight he's not the kind of opponent you can fight", he's hidden in the hills since he's an android we can't find by his kai if you find him let me or one of the other Saiyans know, be careful out there!" Piccolo said as they all took off.

IIIIII

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Vegeta yelled.

"Damn him! He's using this terrain to hide! Well then I'll have to make him show himself!" Vegeta said flying up and forming a kai ball.

"We're down here too!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta threw it and Gero came out of his hiding spot and began to absorb the blast.

"I did it! I took his end his energy!" Gero said as Vegeta charged down as Gero took off fast.

"Damn him! He's faster than I thought!" Vegeta said.

"That's it! Feedlings find that bastard!" Nero said making Feedling go off in different directions.

IIIIII

"Shit he probably gotten away!" Piccolo said as Gero came up from behind him and covered his mouth and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Now you can't call your friends I'll take your energy now, we won't be found I know where everyone is" Gero said.

"You only have a little kai left now you'll die!" Gero said as Gohan came from behind and bashed Gero off him.

"Thanks Gohan" Piccolo said.

"How? It was impossible for him to find us!" Gero said as he saw the other heroes surround him.

"Krillin give Piccolo a Senzu!" Gohan yelled.

"Here!" Krillin yelled throwing another bean as Piccolo eat it and floated down to the ground with the others as Piccolo tossed of his waited gear.

"Let me fight him Vegeta! Stay out of this!" Piccolo said.

"I don't care if you die just don't give him any energy" Vegeta said.

Piccolo then slammed him knee to Gero jaw making him fly back as Gero charged back at Piccolo as Piccolo slammed his elbow down on Gero head making him crash to the ground below.

"This is impossible! There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to defeat him! I've already added his energy to my own!" Gero said as Piccolo kicked him across the face.

"Damn you!" Gero yelled as Piccolo sliced off one of his hands.

"Remember this when we fight we can explosively cause what you call our energy increase so the energy you just took from me was really nothing!" Piccolo said slamming Gero into the rocks below.

"Damn you! Piccolo can't be at this power level!" Gero yelled.

"According to the history of the future we were killed by androids, it looks like we changed the future maybe you weren't as strong as we thought or perhaps we just became too strong!" Piccolo said.

"We did it! We beat them without Goku!" Krillin said.

"I don't like how strong Vegeta and Piccolo have gotten but it's a pleasant surprise" Tien said.

"Piccolo! Finish him off already! Or do you want me to do it?" Vegeta said.

"No thanks! I started off as the evil that Kami cast off so I'm not as nice as Goku" Piccolo said as they all sensed Trunks as the boy flew in.

"Trunks!" Piccolo said.

"What are you doing here Trunks?" Kento asked.

'Trunks? Did they say Trunks! That's my kids name the same name! He came from the future! I see now!' Vegeta thought.

"Who the hell is that? You've been fighting with him haven't you?" Trunks said.

"What! 'Who the hell is that?' it's the androids you told us about!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is going on here?" Trunks said.

"They aren't the androids?" Piccolo said.

"What did you say? What do you mean they aren't the ones!" Krillin yelled.

"So who the hell is that! What have you been talking about!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's no problem our history is changing Trunks future it's just a different android then the one he knows" Krillin said.

"I hope so" Tien said as they saw Bulma ship flying in.

"Is that Bulma?" Krillin said.

"Oh that bitch is an idiot! Vegeta can I smack her?" Naomi asked.

"Watch out! Stay away! It's too dangerous!" Trunks yelled.

"Now's my chance! I told you the truth when I said you hand no chance of winning! I'm going to get 17 and 18 to kill you!" Gero yelled firing a kai blast and causing an explosion to cover the area in dust.

"He got away!" Nero yelled as B.J. and baby Trunks cried.

"Trunks! I'm glad you're okay! Thank you kid!" Bulma said taking baby Trunks as Serena slapped Bulma.

"You stupid bitch! Why did you come here! Not only did you endanger your life but your son life as well! Think about that next time you want to try something stupid!" Serena yelled.

"Your right I'm sorry" Bulma said.

"Sorry for hitting you but someone need to slap some sense into you" Serena said.

"Dammit! I'm not letting him get away!" Vegeta yelled about to take off as Trunks cut him off.

"Why didn't you save them? They're your wife and son!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't be stupid I have interest in them you're in my way move!" Vegeta yelled flying past him.

"Sorry you had to hear that Trunks but he is a bastard and your mom may have exaggerated their story a bit" Kento said.

"Hey! Bulma said that was Dr. Gero himself!" Bulma yelled.

"Did you say that android was Dr. Gero? What did he do?" Vegeta asked.

"I've only seen his picture but he's pretty famous among scientist even though he's pretty nasty he probably changed himself to live forever" Bulma said.

"You lied to us all along! You said Dr. Gero was killed by the androids! Even the androids were different!" Vegeta growled.

"You're right 17 is a guy my age with long black hair and a scarf around his neck, 18 is a cute girl her clothes look kind of like mine they both look cold and they have rounded earrings, they should be easy to identify" Trunks said.

"A girl?" Krillin said.

"Do they also absorb energy?" Piccolo asked.

"Huh? No they don't they have infinite energy" Trunks said.

"Infinite? You mean they'll never run out?" Vegeta growled.

"But what happened to Goku? Why isn't he here?" Trunks asked.

"He came down with the disease you warned us about" Krillin said.

"Has time changed that much?" Trunks said.

"Bulma do you know where Dr. Gero laboratory is? He's on his way there" Vegeta said.

"It's location? I'm pretty sure it was in a cave in the mountains up near the Northern Capitol that is if he hasn't changed it but I never knew Dr. Gero was a part of the RRA!" Bulma said.

"I see what you plan on doing, beat Dr. Gero to the lab and destroy 17 and 18 before he can activate them" Piccolo said.

"I'd never do something that cowardly! I just want to take care of the rest of this myself! The androids we just fought were pretty boring!" Vegeta said.

"Don't do it! You're underestimating the androids! You have to find the lab and destroy 17 and 18 like Piccolo said! If we can't do that we'll have to avoid fighting until Goku gets better!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't need to wait for Kakarot! Can't you tell that I've become a Super Saiyan and since we're both Super Saiyans I should be a lot stronger than him because I'm a Prince! I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

"God damn I want to kill him!" Reyoto growled.

"Since Vegeta became a Super Saiyan he might be stronger than Goku maybe we should let him take care of this" Piccolo said.

"I could change into a Super Saiyan too but I couldn't do anything about them, they're just too strong! I'm going too! I may not like him but I'm not going to let my father die again!" Trunks yelled taking off.

"Father? Did he say father? I wonder what he means was his father killed by the androids too?" Bulma said.

"God Bulma you're a genius and you should have connected two and two by now!" Naomi yelled.

"There's no point in hiding it from you any longer that boy's name is Trunks his father is Vegeta and you're his mother in other words he's that baby when he grown up!" Piccolo yelled pointing at baby Trunks.

"HUH! REALLY!"

"I guess they do look alike so that's how he can change into a Super Saiyan" Krillin said.

"You should help find Dr. Gero lab as well the androids must be destroyed" Piccolo said.

"Hmmmm" Tien said.

"I guess so" Krillin said.

"Okay!" Gohan said.

"Trunks! You're gonna grow up to be a hotty! You looked like such a mean baby I was worried about you!" Bulma said.

"I already know what he's going to end up looking like" Nero said holding up B. his son laughed.

"Bulma please tell dad about what happened and that if he gets better he should come too" Gohan said.

"Okay but how? My plane was destroyed" Bulma said.

"Gohan take them to your house if all we're doing is destroying the androids we should be enough" Piccolo said.

"Okay but be careful" Gohan said.

"Let's go! We'll have to find them before Vegeta does!" Piccolo yelled.

"Right!" Krillin yelled as the others took off.

Soon they were searching a mountain area for Gero lab as they heard Krillin yelling.

"FOUND HIM! I'VE FOUND HIM!" Krillin yelled.

"Were here!" Saiya said flying down.

IIIIIIII

Gero opened the pod for 18 as he activated him.

"Are you awake 17?" Gero asked as the man stepped out of his pod and eyed the remote in Gero hand.

"Good morning Dr. Gero" he said.

"That was a polite greeting" Gero said.

"Of course sir you gave me life" 17 said.

'Oh! I have fixed him!'

"Now to wake 18" Gero said typing on some buttons as 18 pod opened 18 then stepped out and eyed 17 then the remote.

"Good morning Dr. Gero I see you've decided to become an android" 18 said.

"Yes I wanted eternal life, to tell the truth I was a little worried about you, most of your mechanisms are connected to an eternal energy furnace and since that gave you too much energy you didn't respond well to the controls not only didn't you function well but you also didn't obey my commands you're going to have to work now some of Goku allies are coming here take care of them all"

"Yes sir" 18 said.

"Understood" 17 said as they heard banging on the metal doors.

"Here they come!" Gero said as 17 snatched the remote.

"17 what are you doing!"

"This is the emergency shut off unit isn't it? Just in case right?" 17 said as he smashed it.

"What are you thinking! Is this some kind of joke!"

"Do you think I'd let you put us to sleep again you old freak" 17 said.

IIIIIIII

"If you destroy the androids I'll kill you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta shut the hell up! I am this close to ending you myself!" Nero growled

"17 stop this stupid joke and kill the enemy on the other side of this door!" Gero yelled as the heroes eyes widen.

"The androids been activated!" Krillin said.

A.N. Please Review!


	70. Androids 16, 17 and 18

A.N. Sorry that i hadn't updated but my frikin internet got shut off then the frikin modem broke so it took us a few days to get all that fix but now that it is I am back to updating! Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to vote for Saiya Team name because I only saw one vote so far and one fro Guest so if you want to vote you can review a name you like from the list or one of your own. Anyway enjoy!

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Androids 16, 17 and 18

"Crap! We're too late!" Piccolo said.

"Out of way weakling!" Vegeta said ready to blast down the door.

"Don't do it! Let's get out of here while we still can! We can wait until after Goku gets better and then-"

"Unnecessary!" Vegeta yelled firing a blast and blew open door as they spotter Gero with 17 and 18, "are you sure it's them this time?"

"Yes!" Trunks said.

"Is that 17 and 18?" Krillin said.

"Don't be fooled by their appearance they're terrible monster!" Trunks said.

"It's them! That's Goku allies I was telling you about! Don't underestimate them they destroyed 19 and they almost killed me!" Gero said.

"19? You made that? You must have used him to turn yourself into an android, so what kind was he? Energy absorption type?" 17 said.

"Yes" Gero said.

"If he was a new model why did you use an energy absorption type? Because he'd have too much power and be unable to control? That's why he was destroyed" 18 said.

"Unable to control?" Krillin said.

"That doesn't matter now! Take care of them now!" Gero yelled.

"Shut your trap when we want to do it we will" 17 said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gero yelled.

"16? This is an eternal power source type as well?" 18 said examining 16 pod, "but he looks like a different model than us, he's pretty big I wonder how he's different"

"Stay away from him 18!" Gero yelled.

"Did she say 16? I never heard of a 16!" Trunks said.

"He looks interesting shall we start him up 18?" 17 said.

"DON'T DO IT! Do you want to destroy the entire world! 16 was a failed experimental unit! Whatever you do don't activate him!" Gero yelled.

"If he was a failure why did you keep him around? It looks like you got rid of all of them up to 15" 18 said.

"I was getting ready to rebuild him! I was getting ready to rebuild him! Don't activate him! He might kill you and me!" Gero yelled.

"Hey let's get away no while they're arguing" Krillin said.

"Go ahead they're probably too strong for any of you to fight" Vegeta said.

"That included you prick" Nero said as Vegeta glared at him and Nero glared back.

"You think he can kill us? Are saying he's stronger than us? I don't care activate him 18" 17 said.

"You dare disobey my commands? You're the same as 16! FAILURES! I don't care what you do I'll stop all of you myself!" Gero yelled.

"But we destroyed the shit off control" 17 said.

"I'LL BUILD ANOTHER!" he yelled as 18 typed on 16 panel, "WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND! DON'T ACTIVATE HIM!" Gero yelled as 17 impaled his hand threw Gero side.

"Here we go" Kento said.

"Damn you! What are you-" Gero said as 17 kicked his head clean off as it rolled right in front of the doors, "damn you! You're trash!" he yelled as 17 came down and crushed the head.

"Hmph" 17 said walking back over to 16 pod.

"What are they? They killed their own master!" Krillin said.

"That's not so unusual you should always kill anyone you don't like we Saiyans are the same the unusual ones are you Earthlings" Vegeta said.

"Push the switch" 17 said.

"I won't let you! We can't let there be any more androids!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and launched a kai blast at 17 and 18 by the pods.

"Everyone down!" Krillin yelled as an explosion hit.

All the heroes were all away from the exploded mountain as B.J. cried and Nero tried to calm him.

"Thanks a lot Trunks! Do you know how long it will take me to get him to fall asleep!" Nero said.

"If you're gonna do stuff like that warn us first!" Krillin yelled.

"You shit! Why did you do something that stupid!" Veget said.

"Stupid!" Trunks said.

"You could've damaged the androids" Vegeta said as they saw 17 and 18 and 18 holding up 16 pod and set it down.

"You should hurry the pipes and cables have been cut" 17 said.

"That was just a waste of energy" Vegeta said as 18 then unlocked 16 pod and kicked it open.

"They've opened it! There's another one now!" Krillin said.

The large red haired android then stepped out of the pod as he towered over 17 and 18.

"Is that 16? This is bad he looks pretty strong!" Krillin said.

"I don't know I've never seen him before!" Trunks said.

"16 try moving about, how's it feel being outside for the first time in years?" 17 said as 16 remained silent, "it looked like Dr. Gero didn't want us to activate you he said you'd destroy us"

"I want to know what he meant, do you have any idea?" 18 asked as 16 just smiled.

"Don't you want to tell us? Or are you a mute? Whatever do you want to go? Were you made to kill Goku?" 17 asked.

"Yes" 16 said.

"Well hey! So you can speak, it makes me sick to do what Dr. Gero wanted us to do, but even androids need goals too, eh?" 17 said as they all flew off.

"They're leaving?" Saiya said.

"They're gone! Thank goodness!" Krillin said.

"What are they up too? Where did they go?" Tien asked.

"It doesn't look like they're gonna attack the Northern Capitol they went the wrong way" Piccolo said.

"It's Goku! Are they planning on going to his house! Dr. Gero goal was to kill Goku for crushing the RRA!" Krillin said.

"But do you think they'd really do what Gero wanted?" Tien said.

"That doesn't matter I was right here! They trying to say I wasn't worth noting! That pisses me off!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Trunk flew in front of him.

"DON'T CHASE THEM! JUST WAIT A LITTLE!" Trunks yelled.

"Until after Kakarot gets better?" Vegeta said.

"Kakarot? This is Goku problem as well! We can't fight without Goku!" Trunks yelled.

"You don't understand I hate Kakarot much worse than the androids I want to take care of them without his help and then I'll take care of Kakarot if you understand move" Vegeta said.

"That's impossible! You can't defeat them yourself! You'll be going to your death!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta punched him in the gut and took off.

"Vegeta you bastard get back here!" Nero yelled.

"Trunks are you okay?" May asked.

IIIIIIIII

"Who cares about Kakarot? I can change into Super Saiyan too and since I am a Saiyan Prince I should be much stronger than him!" Vegeta said.

IIIIIII

"Why did we land 17?" 18 asked as they all stood in a road.

"I thought we should take our time our time getting there, there's no reason to rush" 17 said.

"Are we going to walk all the way?" 18 asked.

"Let's take a car one will be passing by soon we'll take it" 17 said.

"Why do men like meaningless stuff like that? You still have some very human traits left" 18 said.

"You understand don't you 16?" 17 asked.

"You're wrong I was made from nothing" 16 said.

"Weren't you made from human base?" 17 asked.

"It looks like there is a basic difference between us" 18 said.

'That's odd if Dr. Gero had the ability to make an android from scratch why did he go back to using a human base?' 17 thought as Vegeta landed on the road.

"Hello I was expecting you to still be here wasting your time" Vegeta said.

"What? You look different" 17 said.

"It's more than just that, by the way where were you planning on going?" Vegeta said.

"To kill Goku" 18 said.

"I thought so but you won't be able to because I'm going to take care of you!" Vegeta said as 17 chuckled, "did you think that was funny? Laugh now while you still have a chance!"

"Saiyans must be over confident it sounds like Goku is too" 17 said.

"You've pissed me off even though you're just machines! I'm going to grind you to bits! Which one of you wants to die first? The boy! The Girl! The big one! Or all at once!" Vegeta yelled.

"What an idiot, hey 16, I want to see how strong you are" 18 said.

"I refuse" 16 said.

"It looks like he knows how strong I am" Vegeta said.

"Odd fellow wonder why he refused?" 17 said.

"Okay I'll do it" 18 said.

"I won't hold back because you're a woman but you're a android not a woman" Vegeta said.

18 then charged at Vegeta who blocked her attack then began blocking her attacks as he dodged and she punched the stone wall next to the road as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the stone wall as he charged after her as she blocked his knee but not his punch.

"I'm surprised he's much stronger than Dr. Gero told us Vegeta pretty good!" 17 said as 18 and Vegeta landed back on the road.

"Heh I don't know if you bucket of bolts get damaged" Vegeta said holding out his hand as a truck came down the road, "so I'm going to have to blow you to bits so I'll have to see your smirk again"

"You assholes! What the hell do you think you're doing out in the middle of the road! If you don't move your asses you're gonna die! The truck drive yelled as Vegeta fired a kai blast as 18 jumped out of the way and the blast hit the truck causing an explosion as 18 landed behind Vegeta.

"It looks like you're faster than I thought" Vegeta said.

"You weren't serious with that attack" 18 said.

"Of course not if I were I'd blow up the planet" Vegeta said.

"Well I wasn't serious either" 18 said.

"Oh? Go ahead then if you're not serious now you'll regret it" Vegeta said.

"Alright" 18 said charging at Vegeta and head-butted him.

"Gh!" Vegeta growled as he charged at her and punched her in the gut as she smirked and grabbed his head and kneed him hard in the gut then punched him and sent him crashing into the stone wall as the others flew in.

"Are you okay Vegeta!" Trunks asked.

"You stupid bastards! You think you can fight these androids?" Vegeta said.

"From what I saw it looked to me that you were getting your ass handed to you by a woman" Nero said.

"Hmmm the help arrived I don't think18 can take them all by herself oh well should I fight? Or you 16?" 17 said.

"No I won't fight them" 16 said.

"You won't you bastard? Why were you made?" 17 askd.

"I defeat Goku" 16 said.

"Okay then you guys fight your hardest" 17 said.

"Hey 17 coming this way!" Tien said

"RUN AWAY VEGETA! WHAT GOOD YOUR PRIDE IF YOU'RE DEAD!" Trunks yelled.

"You want me to hit you again? You're in the way move it!" Vegeta said.

"Hit him again you bastard and I will make you won't live to see tomorrow!" Nero growled.

"Run if you want we're not interested in cowards" 18 said.

"Don't make me laugh I'm going to kill you both now! Why should I run? To tell you the truth I'd rather die than rely on Earthlings, Namekians, the brats or Kakarot help!" Vegeta said as 17 clapped.

"Nice speech you've got nice fighting style you're a pretty good Saiyan Prince!" 17 said.

"You rickety garbage cans have no right to say that especially you brat" Vegeta said.

"It looks like you value the spirit of Bushido but just in case if any of you try to help Vegeta I'll have to get involved" 17 said.

"Those bastards are peaceful cowards! You didn't have to warn them" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta you are pushing it!" Nero growled.

"Ready to continue?" 18 asked.

"Of course" Vegeta said.

"Then let's end this!" 18 said charging at Vegeta and punched him and sent him flying as Vegeta jumped off a stone wall and slammed his fist down on 18 and sent her crashing into the wall as he began firing kai blasts down on her then charged down when 18 emerged unharmed with torn clothes.

"You've really pissed me off all calm like that" Vegeta said.

"I'm surprised even though you're an alien I didn't think anyone could be so strong is Goku stronger?" 18 asked. Throwing off her ruing jacket.

"Don't be stupid for a while he was but things are back to normal I'm stronger now" Vegeta said.

"What? He's not so strong then neither are you" 18 said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Vegeta yelled trying to kick her as she blocked then began blocking his attacks.

"Do it! Finish her off!" Tien yelled.

"The hell you looking at 17!" Zang yelled.

"Kid why do you look like me?" 17 asked as Zang and the others eyes widen.

"None of you damn business!" Zang yelled.

"Vegeta going to get killed" Piccolo said.

"Huh?"

"Look, the android is slowly getting the advantage she's not losing any power at all but Vegeta gets tired as he continues to fight" Piccolo said one kick to Vegeta arm breaking it was all Trunks needed as Vegeta yelled out in pain.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan and flying down.

"That idiot!" Piccolo yelled as Trunks swung his sword and 18 blocked it with her arm as 17 strike Trunks from the back making him hit the ground as Piccolo charged in as 17 kicked Piccolo away as 17 head locked Tien.

"Damn you!" Vegeta yelled as 18 grabbed his leg and she swung him into Trunks.

A Shadow Tentacle then wrapped around 17 neck and threw him off as Piccolo attack 17 and 17 punched him in the gut knocked him to the ground with the other Z-Fighters but Krillin and the Saiyans.

"Vegeta then jumped as fired a kai blast at 18 who dodged and punched him to the ground as she kicked him in the gut as he coughed.

"I thought it would be best if he couldn't use that arm anymore" 18 said as Vegeta powered from Super Saiyan.

"His hair's returned to normal and the glowing gone that's strange same with the other guy, who is he? He's not in my data banks with those other kids, oh well doesn't mater" 17 said as they both flew to the road where Krillin and Nero were while the other were blow helping the Z-Fighters.

"Krillin hold B.J. for me I may have to get my hands dirty" Nero said.

"Don't worry he's not dead either hurry and give them the Senzu it should fix them up and tell them if they get stronger we'll be glad to fight them again, see ya" 17 said.

"Aren't you going to ask him where Goku is?" 18 asked.

"Don't worry don't you think it would be more interesting to find him ourselves? Or if we start destroying stuff he might find us" 17 said.

"Hmmm you're childish 17" 18 said.

"Really?" 17 said as they approached 16 who looking at something "what are you looking at 16?"

"The little birds flew off because of the commotion" 16 said.

"Little birds?" 17 said.

"There's no traffic here let's fly to somewhere a little more active" 18 said.

"It looks like cars rarely come here oh well we'll go somewhere better" 17 said.

"Sounds good I want to get some new clothes" 18 said.

"Okay let's go to a nearby town or village" 17 said.

"Wait stop!" Krillin yelled.

"What is it? What do you want?" 17 said.

"What is your goal? What do you want? Are you trying to kill Goku or mess up the world?" Krillin asked.

"Oh I guess we'll defeat Goku first then we'll see what happens" 17 said.

"Why! Why are you after Goku! The one who hated Goku was Dr. Gero and you killed him!" Krillin yelled.

"Dr. Gero doesn't matter this is a game isn't Goku the strongest person in the world? At least for human" 17 said.

"THIS IS A GAME! IS THAT IT!" Krillin yelled.

"That's why we didn't ask you where Goku is it's part of the game" 17 said.

"So if I asked you to stop you wouldn't would you?" Krillin said.

"We wouldn't we were created to kill Goku" 16 said.

"That's what the man said, you should give your friends the Senzu before they die" 17 said.

"Bye" 18 said kissing Krillin cheek as Nero and Krillin eyes widen as the androids too off.

"Come Krillin lets give them the Senzu" Nero said.

A few minutes later.

"What! You say they even knew about the Senzu Beans!" Piccolo yelled.

"What does that mean? If they knew about it why didn't they kills?" Tien asked.

"Are they trying to say we're not worth the effort to kill? Of course they're incredibly strong too strong I didn't think they'd be that powerful" Piccolo said.

"Maybe this will teach you, you bastard next time you want to let your pride get too big just blow yourself up" Nero said as Vegeta growled and took off.

"Don't case him! Leave him alone for now! When he became a Super Saiyan his confidence and pride returned but when he was beat by that girl android that pride took a huge blow" Piccolo said.

"I say it needed it I feel so tempted to show him who really the strongest around here" Nero said feeding B.J. his bottle.

"I'm sorry I wasn't even able to fight" Krillin said.

"Don't worry about it even Trunks in Super Saiyan was pretty much taken out with a single attack" Piccolo said.

"He's the guy who was able to defeat Frieza easily yet couldn't do a thing against the androids! To tell you the truth no matter how strong Goku gotten I don't think he's a strong as Vegeta or Trunks Goku wouldn't be able to beat even them" Tien said.

"They're different than the androids I'm familiar with they weren't that strong I could fight them both for a while" Trunks said.

"No matter our future's black now what should we do now?" Tien asked.

"You should got to Goku house and move him somewhere safe our only chance to do anything depends on his health" Piccolo said.

"Your right what are you going to do Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"I have an idea" Piccolo said having a face of disgust.

"Why do you look like that? Do you have some kind of plan? Tell us Piccolo! We're on your side!" Krillin said.

"You're on my side! Don't piss me off! Since when did I become your friend! Don't be foolish! I'm the devil! I'm just using you to help me conquer the world! Never forget that!" Piccolo yelled taking off.

"That's right he was the Demon King Piccolo before even I forgot that! Does he still want to rule the world?" Tien said.

"I think he was just lying he's like Goku and Vegeta, he just want to be stronger than everybody else so he flew off to take advantage of his last secret weapon" Krillin said.

"What secret weapon?" Tien said.

"He flew odd in that direction do you know what's there?" Krillin said.

"There? No idea is it something I know?" Tien asked.

"It's Kami Lookout" Krillin said.

"Kami Look out!"

"When I was on Planet Namek the Great Elder told me that if he hadn't split from Kami, he would have been able to easily defeat the Saiyans so I think he's gone off to rejoin with Kami" Krillin said.

"What!"

"Good and evil are going to rejoin to become the warrior of the Namekians and since Piccolo gotten stronger he'll become as Super Namek like Goku became a Super Saiyan" Krillin said.

"But if Kami is gone then the dragon balls will disappear as well!" Tien said.

"Yeah you're right but if Piccolo or Kami gets killed the dragon balls will disappear anyway if he really going to rejoin with Kami then he must've felt that the android were incredibly powerful opponents" Krillin said.

"But where did fath-I mane Vegeta go?" Trunks asked.

"You don't need to hid it anymore we all know that you're the baby Bulma is carrying after he grows up, the only one who doesn't know is your father Vegeta" Krillin said.

"Eh? I'm really sorry" Trunks said.

"You don't have to apologize Vegeta doesn't strike me as the type to run away after losing a fight he's like a solid ball of hardened pride he's going to come up a new technique and try to defeat the androids later" Tien said

"What he needs is someone to put him in his place and keep him there" Kento said as they all took off.

"Trunks how long will it take for the medicine you gave Goku to take effect?" Krillin asked.

"It should take about ten days" Trunks said.

"Ten days? We should be able to hide him for that long but even with Goku I'm starting to doubt we can win looks like we're lucky they don't have scanners" Krillin said.

IIIIIII

"Where the hell is it! It's not here! Where is it!" Chichi yelled digging for the medicine.

"Haven't you found the medicine yet! He might die if you don't find it soon!" Yamcha yelled.

"It doesn't help when you say that! Goku put it away! Here! I found it!" Chichi said.

"Finally!" Yamcha said taking it, "Goku it's the medicine take it!" Yamcha said making Goku drink it as Goku panting then stopped, "phew! It looks like it's working!"

"By the way where's Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Wh-what? He's not back yet? He must be off somewhere playing!" Yamcha said scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously.

IIIIIIIII

"Kento going to be upset that we came here" Azumuri said.

"We have to you saw Hope scans Cell going to be too much for them to take this time and they can't use the Unity Form so were going to train with father" Tsumuri said.

"He's going to be pissed you know" Harker said.

"Who cares we need to get stronger" Sledge said as they all walked towards the main doors of the Lookout as Piccolo flew in and made his weighted clothes appear.

"You know why I came" Piccolo said.

"I know you or should I say your parent and I used to be one person, I know what you're going to tell me to tell you're the truth I never thought the day would come when we'd be rejoined" Kami said.

"We're not going to rejoin you'll just be a tool I need to power up you're only reason for existence anymore is so the we can have the dragon balls" Piccolo said.

"But that's" Mr. Popo said.

"He's right the difference in our power grew without me realizing it in the face of these new enemies I've become useless they defeated Trunks who was able to defeat Frieza and his father they even beat Vegeta who was stronger than Trunks when Goku overcomes his illness I believe the same thing will happen to him, at last the time for God and Devil to become one has come" Kami said.

"You're right what the world needs right now isn't a god it needs me to become powerful enough to defeat the enemy" Piccolo said.

"Understood I will give you my body" Kami said.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo said.

"However I need to look things over a bit more" Kami said.

"What! Look things over!"

"Yes I need to see if those three are really going to destroy the world"

"Why are you waiting time they almost killed-"

"You were the ones who started the fight! And even so they didn't try to kill you!"

"You got a lot of nerve saying that, you should've been able to hear what Trunks said from the safety of this perch because of them the world will be destroyed!"

"What I heard was that the androids Trunks knew and the androids here are slightly different"

"So what? Are you gonna say they're cute!"

"No but if I'm going to make the last decision of my life I want a good reason" Kami said.

"Coward, okay but I'll wait here until something bad happens and even you will have to agree" Piccolo said.

"Enough!" Azumuri yelled.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" Piccolo said.

"The longer you two bicker the longer people will start to suffer! Father we all need to work together to stop the enemy!" Tsumuri said.

"Let me guess those other ones are here too" Piccolo said.

"Froze, Chill, Frost and Glacious are on their way to Goku house Bash and Kabra are back at the base helping Zink find a way to make Kento and the others stronger at this point a bloodbath is about to come" Sledge said.

"What!" Kami said.

"We came to get stronger too! We're not sitting around while our friends risk their lives! We're going to fight too!" Harker said.

"Well since were going to be stuck here what's your stories? You clearly know mine" Piccolo said.

"Well I guess we can start off with that one, we were born during the androids rampage in another time even after fusing with Kami you couldn't beat them so he made an egg so the dragon balls wouldn't disappear and there was a hope to save the Earth but something went wrong your fusion with Kami made the egg you created split into two beings Azumuri and I were born twins but with different powers and abilities, we were both as strong as you father but I was a fighting type Namekian while Azumuri was a magic type" Tsumuri said.

"After being born we waited till we were old enough and strong enough to take on the androids but the found us and before they could kill us Trunks saved us" Azumuri said.

"He took as to the school where we meet all our friends and got stronger over time" Tsumuri said.

"Trunks has a theory that if Tsumuri and I fused we fuse into a very powerful Super Namek" Azumuri said.

"But if we did that we'd never be able to split back into our original forms" Tsumuri said.

"I have no spells that could separate us and if we fused one of us would be the dominant meaning one of us would lose a brother forever" Azumuri said.

"What about you Harker?" Sledge asked.

"I was born and raised on Namek when I was born up until the day Frieza came looking for the dragon balls I watch my father and every one of my people die and would have joined them if Trunks hadn't come and save me" Harker said.

"Mine is a bit sad" Sledge said.

"No one will judge you kid" Piccolo said.

"My farther Lord Slug I believe you remember him Piccolo? Anyway he made me in space during his old age, I was to be his successor and take over the universe then father learned of the dragon ball and had no need for me and tried to destroy me but he made a fatal flaw in making me, I had all his abilities and every known ability Super Namek possess I destroyed him then Bardock showed up and told me and what is to come and that the Time Breakers would force me to work for them, I didn't believe him until Miira showed up on the planet I was hiding out on and took me away.

"Oh man Sledge you had it rough" Harker said.

"I'm not done yet, upon becoming a member I ran into Bardock again and he told me of the Team I would one day be a part of, I had no desire to be a hero but if that demon Saiyan Armageddon awakens again then were all screwed until this is all over I will fight with you but when it's over I'm going my own path" Sledge said.

IIIIIIIII

"Hey! I'm going back to where I left Chiaotzu he's probably worried about me, if It looks like winds gonna blow bad again call me, I don't think I'll be of much help" Tien said.

"Okay we'll take Goku to Master Roshi house that should buy us some time" Krillin said.

"Tell Goku not to do anything stupid!" Tien yelled taking off in another direction.

"No promises!" Saiya said.

"Don't do anything stupid, you're right no matter how strong Goku gotten even he-" Krillin said as Serena hit the back of his head.

"Keep thinking like that and I will hurt you" Serena said.

"Why has history changed this much? The androids weren't that much stronger than me and there were only two of them" Trunks said.

"How would I know? Anyway at this time it's the facts" Krillin said.

"There it is! That's Goku house!" Krillin said as they spotted it and flew down to see their Icein friends outside the house.

"What are you guys going here?" May asked.

"We're not going to sit back anymore were going to fight too!" Frost said.

"We all decided that were going to fight no more sitting on our asses and hope for you to come out alive" Chill said.

"You guys are idiots, but good friends" Kento said.

"Say mind if I ask a question are the androids really that evil?" Krillin asked.

"Eh? They are incredibly cold blooded, at least in my time why do you ask?" Trunks asked.

"N-no reason! Just thinking that if they weren't it would help a lot" Krillin said.

"It wouldn't count on it if I were you" Trunks said.

'Yeah you're right I'm sorry I asked I shouldn't have even have though that" Krillin said clearly thinking about 18 as he knocked on the door as it swung opened and hit Krillin.

"IS THAT YOU GOHAN?" Chichi asked.

"WAH!" Krillin said covering his face.

"Oh it's just you Krillin" Chichi said.

"Hello" Krillin said with a bump on his head.

"Glad to see you haven't changed Chichi uh Aunt Chichi" Nero said as she spotted the baby in his arms.

"OH MY GOD! He's so cute! Oh Nero is this your son?" Chichi asked.

"Yes this is my son B.J." Nero said.

"Uh?" Trunks said.

"It's Goku wife" Krillin whispered.

"Oh! Glad to meet you" Trunks said.

"Huh? Who's that?" Chichi asked.

"Krillin you're safe! Thank goodness I was worried!" Yamcha yelled as a frying pan hit him in the head.

"Yamcha keep it down! Goku asleep!" Ally growled.

"Ally!" Saiya said.

"Hey baby!" Ally said.

"Yeah she forced us to bring her" Froze said.

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"He's okay he's taken the medicine and now's asleep" Yamcha said spotting Trunks, "oh! You're the guy from the future! You must have defeated the androids!"

"We'll tell you the details later right now we all have to go to Master Roshi house" Krillin said.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"Three new more fearsome android are on their way here" Krillin said.

"That's terrible!" Yamcha said.

Soon all of them were loading Goku into a Capsule plane as Yamcha and Krillin carried Goku.

"Is that true? That's horrible!" Chichi said.

"It's not just a matter of strength now we just have to wait for Gohan" Krillin said as Goku say on a mat on the ground as Trunks covered him with a blanket.

"Wasn't he taking Bulma home?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes" Serena said.

"He's back!" Chichi yelled as they spotted Gohan in the air.

"Why's everyone here? What happened?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you but first get in the plane!" Krillin said.

IIIIIII

"Are they really that strong?" Gohan asked as they flew.

"You can say that that are stronger than Trunks told us of so it looks like a game to them but they still intend to kill Goku" Krillin said.

"So what are we going to do?" Yamcha asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask, what can we do?" Krillin said.

"How about this I can get into the time machine again, and destroy them? I already know where Dr. Gero lab is" Trunks said.

"I see what's what with that?" Yamcha said.

"Several things is wrong with that idea" Kento said.

"Wait wasn't that time machine still imperfect?" Also Goku told us that it was hard to get enough to operate it and if you go farther back in time, can you still return to your future?" Krillin said.

"I've been thinking if Trunks goes back in time and destroys the androids what will happen to the ones here?" Gohan asked.

"I forgot! If I go back and destroy the androids, I'd save that time's future but this one would remain unchanged!" Trunks said.

"What are you saying?" Krillin asked.

"It's a complicated thing but what he did well does creates parallel universe" Froze said.

"Well, for example, I was able to save this time's Goku by bringing the cure for his heart disease in my time Goku dies from the disease in other words, there's one future where Goku lives, and another where he dies just by doing this I've created a number of futures" Trunks said.

"In other words several universe where made a bad universe and a good one but it keeps splitting creating a number of universe with different results each of us ended up in a different universe but none of them are ever the same there is always something different" Reyoto said.

"Wait a sec well uh if we destroy the androids here, the ones in your time will still be there?" Trunks asked.

"Correct, he changed your future not his" Nero said burping B.J. as the baby belched loudly.

"Then why did you come to the past? Your time won't change a bit!' Yamcha said.

"When I heard a rumor that mother was killed by the androids, I thought it would be nice to see a future where they were defeated but my main goal in coming here was to see if I could find a weakness by watching Goku fight the androids or if that wasn't possible, maybe bring Goku back to the future in the time machine and have him destroy them however it seems that I came to a past that's different than mine timing with Goku heart disease is off, there are three androids, and they are much stronger than the ones I knew" Trunks said.

"But why is it so different?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know it's possibly because I came back in my time machine" Trunks said.

"Or something we did to prevent the Time Breakers from gaining control altered the here and now?" Zang said.

"That could be true sure we managed to stop the Time Breakers but they always did something to try and alter things and we didn't realize the impact it would have till now" Saiya said.

"It doesn't really bother me if you hadn't come, Goku would've died! I'm really grateful!" Chichi said.

"That's right something good will turn up!" Gohan said.

"Do you really think so?" Trunks asked.

"Trust us we know something good will come" Nero said.

IIIIIIII

"Dammit!" Zink yelled throwing a book across the library and nearly hit Bash.

"Look I know your frustrated we are to but throwing books at me won't help!" Bash yelled.

"I'm sorry but I am opposed to know everything! Kento been using Saiyan Rage for years and it should have made him level up or maybe the others but nothing! Even Harker unlocking each of their potential did nothing! There is something preventing them from moving up!" Zink said.

"Wait! I think I know! Gohan!" Kabra said.

"Gohan?" Zink said.

"Remember the battle with Cell and when Android 16 died? Gohan Saiyan Rage went overboard and he moved up to level two and Trunks did the same to get to level three, so Kento Saiyan Rage needs to go beyond what he's reach before" Kabra said.

"Bardock death should have did that" Bash said.

"Hmmm but he took out Miira, if that bastard was alive that would have pushed Kento overboard" Zink said.

"I think it's time brothers" Kabra said.

"What?" Bash said.

"We all know that Towa stronger than Miira and even if Kento and the others reach level two they may not be enough in the Unity Form it's time we told them the truth" Kabra said.

"You mean the truth to who truly defeated Armageddon the first time?" Zink said.

"Yes it's time they knew, and if my hunch is correct there is going to be a bloodbath far worse than anything we ever faced" Kabra said.

"All the universes will be in danger again just like what happened so many years ago" Bash said.

A lot of universe were destroyed by that monster there is only a few left now" Zink said.

"Okay brother it's time! We're getting out there and fighting too!" Kabra said.

"Hell yeah to that!" Bash said.

"Your right! It's time we showed were not just good for back up!" Zink said.

"Let's go!" Kabra said as they ran out of the Grand Planet Library.

IIIIIII

"We should be at Master Roshi island soon, by the way, shouldn't we call Bulma and let her know what's going on?" Yamcha said.

"Ah okay but do you want me to call? I don't feel like it your mom can get pretty mean when she talk" Krillin said going to the controls phone.

"Uh that didn't change in the future" Trunks said.

"Or in our universe in fact she can be a real pain in the ass" Naomi said.

"Hello, this is Krillin is Bulma there?" Krillin said as he waited, "hello Bulma? This is Krillin"

"KRILLIN! IS EVERYONE OKAY!" Bulma yelled as B.J. cried being awaken from his nap.

"Dammit Bulma! I'm going to get you back for that!" Nero growled trying to get B.J. to fall back asleep.

"Where are you calling from? I thought Gohan would be home and tried calling him but no one answered! Say is my grown-up son from the future there?"

"Ya he's here" Krillin said.

"He is! Thank goodness let me talk to him"

"You can just talk he can hear you over the speaker phone" Krillin said.

"A few days ago there was a request for information to my company from a person way out in the sticks, he was walking through the forest, found a strange vehicle and decided to take it! He couldn't figure out a way to make it move so he called us when we didn't recognize it from his description over the phone we told him we didn't make it but he said it had a C.C. logo on its side so we asked him to send us and picture and he did I just got the picture and was surprised by what I saw it was the time machine that Trunk rode back from the future! But it was pretty beat up!"

"Huh! That's impossible!" Trunk said digging in his jacket and pulled out his capsule case, "no, it's right here I reduced it to a capsule and have it with me"

"Someone else must have ridden in it it's covered in moss and it felt really old so I thought something funny must be going on, how many time machines did I make in the future?" Bulma asked.

"How many! It was all you could do to build one!" Trunks said.

"Hmmm, that's odd I'm sure it's a time machine I saw you in the time machine before so there's no way I could be mistaken do you have a fax there? I'll send you the picture" Bulma said as they wait a few minutes as the picture came in.

"Here it is Trunks" Krillin said handing it to.

"EH!"

"What the hell!" Kento said as they saw the time machine just a really old beat up one.

"There's no mistake this is the time machine I rode back in, what the hell is this! Does she know where the picture was taken?" Trunks said.

"Do you know where the pic was shot?" Krillin asked.

"Not exactly but it's up around the western region 1050 th district, are you going there?" Bulma said.

"Yes! I want to see it with my own eyes!" Trunks said.

"Okay I'll go to it's not far from here" Bulma said.

"Okay" Trunks said.

"See ya later" Bulma said.

"You sure there's only one of those machines?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes I'm sure of it" Trunks said.

"It can't be the one from our universe the other you has that thing built in with the main system that lets us move from place to place" Zang said.

"I want to search with you can I come along?" Gohan asked.

"Of course! Come along" Trunks said.

"Gohan!" Chichi said.

"I'll be okay I'm not going anywhere dangerous" Gohan said.

"Let's go! Froze you and the others stay on the ship and make sure Goku get to the Kame House safely I have a feeling the Time Breakers may try something funny" Kento said.

"You got it!" Chill said as all the Saiyans and two half Saiyans flew out of the plane.

"Was your future really that terrible? Because of the androids?" Gohan asked.

"Yes the world population dropped to only a few tens of thousands people most of the western capitals been destroyed but we've been successful hiding in an underground base" Trunks said.

"But that's...i hope we can find their weakness" Gohan said.

"Dr. Gero viewed the androids rebellion to be their failure but we forced him to use them, and in the end they killed him he found out how dangerous they were when he tested them, that means he must have had some way of destroying them at the testing stage" Trunks said.

"I see you may be right" Gohan said.

"It's only a slim chance" Trunks said.

"A slim chance is better than no chance" Kento said.

"It should be around here" Trunks said.

"Let's search" Gohan said as they all flew around the area looking for the time machine.

"There it is! I've found it!" Gohan yelled after a few minutes of searching as they all flew down to where Gohan was.

"Thanks for finding it Gohan!" Trunks said

"What the hell?" Zang said picking up a black crystal near the time machine as he cleaned it a little and saw it was a piece of the Mind Gems, "shit!" he said throwing it.

"A Mind Gem! Were right! That abomination stronger now" Saiya said as they heard Bulma plane flying in.

"Trunks! It's your beautiful mother!" Bulma said.

"She is so self-centered" May said shaking her head.

"Trunks then threw a capsule making his time machine stand next to the other.

"Look over there is the time machine came in" Trunks said.

"Wow! That means this one can't be yours" Bulma said.

"No you only made one time machine in the future this is also the time machine I came in look at this" Trunks said brushing off a spot above the one to show the words 'Hope' "this is what I wrote when I left"

"You're right what does it mean? It looks like it's been here a long time" Bulma said as they inspected the hole on the top of the glass.

"This hole's odd it looks like it's been melted by a high temperature from the inside" Gohan said.

"Someone used a kai blast from the inside to get out" Serena said.

"What in the world cam in that?" Bulma said.

"Anyway let's open it up" Trunks said making the glass on top come off as he searched the inside and found half a shell.

"What the hell? There's one here too!" he said spotting the other.

"What is it? A coconut shell?" Gohan asked.

"That is no coconut shell!" Ally said.

"Let me see it!" Bulma said as they hand it to her as she put it together "I'm sure of it! This is an egg shell"

"An egg? I've never seen an egg like that!" Gohan said.

'Cell' the Time Force all thought.

"Whatever opened that hole must've come from this egg what could it be?" Gohan said.

"The energy gauge is almost zero it came from age 778? That's three years later than when I came from and it arrived four years ago! It came back a year before the last time I came, what in the hell came in here and why! It must be what's responsible for changing history so much!" Trunks said.

IIIIIIII

Kami was looking over the edge of the Lookout while Piccolo sat crossed leg on the ground as Tsumuri and Azumuri stood with Harker and Sledge.

"Are you still peeking at the lower world? Not a very god habit after we rejoin we'll lose that ability so enjoy it while you still can" Piccolo said.

"Azumuri you see it too don't you?" Kami asked.

"I saw and heard everything Trunks and the others saw I know what they know like you" Azumuri said.

"So my feelings of unease these past four years wasn't just because of those cyborgs even I don't know what came back in that time machine" Kami said.

"What!" Piccolo said.

"All I know is that there's a life form that's much stronger than those androids" Kami said.

"He's stronger now because of the Mind Gem" Azumuri said.

"What are you saying! What the hell are you talking about!" Piccolo said getting off the ground as the Namekians all stood near the edge.

"The time for me to rejoin you, to give up my position as Earth Protector and take up the mantle of a warrior has come, presently something terrible going to happen to this world this isn't a danger that we can defeat this is a danger that will destroy everything!" Kami said.

"So we were right history may charge for the worse if we don't do something" Harker said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Anyway we can't leave the time machines here let's turn them into capsules" Trunks said.

"But I must really be a genius if I can make a time machine in the future" Bulma said.

"Don't get bigheaded" Serena said as Trunks made both the time machines turn into capsules.

"I'll take this strange egg too" Bulma said.

"We're going the Master Roshi house

Gohan said.

"Why"

"To put it simply the three androids have been activated and they want to kill my dad but because he's sick we've moved him somewhere to hide" Gohan said.

"Hmm why don't you just beat them?" Bulma asked.

"You're a dumbass Bulma you don't think we tried?" Saiya said.

"Father and I, Piccolo and Tien all attacked them to an avail" Trunks said.

"They're that strong huh? So it Vegeta ok? I she a Roshi too?" Bulma asked.

"He was healed by the Senzu but dad doesn't want to work with us" Trunks said.

"Honestly Bulma what do you see in him?" May said as they saw Gohan walking away.

"Where are you going Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"I thought I saw something" Gohan said.

"What? Where?" Bulma said as Gohan eyes widen when he looked around the corner.

"COME HERE AND TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Gohan said.

"What is? What happen?" Bulma asked as they all ran around the corner.

"What is it Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Look at that!" Gohan said as they all saw Cell shell on the ground and what no sign of that came out.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Bulma said.

"Ugly bastard" Naomi said.

"Is it dead?" Bulma asked.

"It's huge! What the hell is it!" Trunks said.

"It's not dead it's a shed skin" Gohan said.

"A skin! I didn't know cicadas got this big at least around here" Bulma said.

"There are no cicada not like this" Gohan said.

"It probably came out of that egg" Trunks said.

"It grew out of this shell" Gohan said.

"What does this mean? What came out of this shell!" Trunks said.

"I don't know I've never seen anything like this" Gohan said.

"How did it come to this time? Who sent the egg back in the time machine? Did something come back with the egg and why! I don't understand this at all!" Bulma said as Trunks reached in side as he quickly pulled his hand out covered in slim.

"Whatever it was it just left the shell!" Trunks said.

"Oh shit! Guy look at the skin forehead!" Ally said as the Time Force saw an impression of where the Mind Gem was.

"Dammit! If it evolved with the gem on its skin there is a good chance the gem in now infused with its body this thing stronger than it should!" Kento said.

"What! Don't you have a bad feeling about this?" Bulma asked.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"We should leave here fast you're all at the Kame House right? If anything happens I'll call" Bulma said.

"Understood" Trunks said.

"If you have any time come by okay Trunks? I'm sure grandpa and grandma will be overjoyed!" Bulma said flying off in her planes as the Saiyans all flew.

IIIIIII

Kami and Azumuri were looking over the edge as both their eyes widen.

"Azumuri what's wrong!" Tsumuri asked sensing his brother distress.

"What's happen?" Piccolo asked.

"What is that! What is that monster!" Kami said.

"A monster?" Piccolo said.

"Brother he's worse than before! He's ten times stronger now!" Azumuri said.

"What do you mean by monster! Say something! Does it have anything to do with the time machine?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes! Dad that thing is attacking people and stealing their energy!" Azumuri said.

"It's him" Harker said knowing very well it was Cell.

IIIIIII

"We're here sorry you bother you Master Roshi" Gohan said as they entered the house to see everyone starting at the TV in utter shock.

"Hey you! Take a look at this and tell us that you think it means" Krillin said.

"the news?" Gohan said.

"Ah! What's that! I can hear some shouting" a news man said as they heard gun fire, "gun fire! I can hear guns! The police and research team was over there! What in the word? It's quite again! I'm gonna try and get as close as possible and see what's going on" he said as the man eyes widen as something hit the camera man knocking it to the ground.

"WAH! HELP!"

"What the hell! Change the channel!" Yamcha said.

"Hi screams stopped" Krillin said as B.J. began to cry.

"I know you sense it too son there there I won't let him touch you" Nero said.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Nero has the ability to sense evil from miles away since he is a Shadow Saiyan and sense his son is also half Shadow Saiyan he can sense it too and if it can upset a Saiyan baby then it truly is evil" Kento said.

IIIIIIII

"Damn" Kami said.

"I can't watch anymore!" Azumuri said.

"Stop hogging information! Tell me everything you two saw!" Piccolo said.

"Alright" Kami said.

"Good what the hell is happening down there?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't need to tell you after we rejoin you'll understand what Azumuri and I saw" Kami said.

"So you've come around at last! It looks like you've seen some monster" Piccolo said.

"It's far worse than you think" Azumuri said.

"We must hurry we can't allow there to be any more victims" Kami said.

"Good I'll be our base okay" Piccolo said.

"That's fine you're younger and much stronger than I am I'll only power you up and you'll benefit from my broader vision since you're the base place your hand on me" Kami said.

"Okay" Piccolo said placing his hand on Kami.

"Kami!" Mr. Popo said.

"Earth doesn't need a god right now it needs the strong, Piccolo you've changed your evil heart has all but disappeared we probably won't split after we rejoin, thank you for everything Mr. Popo" Kami said as he yelled and glowed and he and Piccolo rejoined blinding everyone as the light around Piccolo vanished.

"Good bye Kami" Mr. Popo said.

"I am no longer Kami nor Piccolo I am a Namekian whose forgotten his own name I'll be back" Piccolo said.

"Father wait!" Tsumuri yelled as Piccolo jumped over the edge and took off below.

"Dammit! Why does he always do that!" Azumuri said.

"Should we go after him?" Harker asked.

"No let him go he'll be back and with Azumuri monitoring he can let us know if Piccolo needs help" Sledge said.

IIIIIIII

"Are you saying it's the thing from the shed skin?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe that's what I think it's not far I'm gonna see for myself" Trunks said.

"What!" Yamcha said.

"It'll be okay! I can become Super Saiyan the only thing I fear are the androids" Trunks said.

"I guess you're right" Krillin said.

"I'm going too!" Gohan said.

"GOHAN! I FORBID IT!" Chichi yelled as B.J. cried.

"Dammit! Chichi shut the hell up! If you yell and wake him up one more time I swear I will leave you on a deserted island!" Nero growled.

"I can go myself, Gohan you and the rest should stay with Goku in case something happens, goodbye I know pretty much where it is" Trunks said heading out the door.

"I'm going to go lay down and try to get B.J. to fall asleep and I expect all of you to be quite if I am awaken I swear I will make all you suffer far worse than you can possibly imagine!" Nero growled leaving the room with B.J. as Kento looked at the others.

"He's serious so if you value your lives keep your voices down especially you Chichi" Kento said.

"Hey Zang can we talk in private?" May asked.

"Sure May" Zang said following her around the house.

"I am so sorry that he ruined everything" May said.

"Who?" Zang asked.

"Miira? He ruined your plans" May said.

"Oh that, no I'm sorry May I wanted to propose to you in the most romantic way that you'd never forget it but that bastard had to go and ruin my plans!" Zang growled.

"Just the thought of you going through all that trouble for me is more than enough" May said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring and got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me? You know when this is all over?" Zang said.

"Yes" May said pulling him up to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips down to hers.

"Aw!" Glacious said as they noticed her by the window they stood by.

'We were washing dishes when you gave us that show' Frost wrote.

"Oh who cares!" May said kissing Zang again.

IIIIIII

Piccolo landed in the middle of a street covered with the guns clothes and the new crew cameras as Piccolo sensed Cell behind him.

"So you've finally shown yourself monster" Piccolo said looking over at the monster and saw the man trying to break free from Cell grip.

"Help me!"

'Why does his kai feel like that? What does this mean?' Piccolo thought.

"If you want money I'll give you all you want just save me! I'm the richest person in town!"

"I don't think you'll be able to understand me but release him even things like that deserve to live" Piccolo said as Cell dropped the man on the ground as he tried to crawl away as his tail stabbed into the man back as the man began to dissolve and ended up nothing but clothes on the ground.

"You're going to be next Demon King Piccolo!" Cell said.

"How did you know my name! What are you!" Piccolo said as Cell flared his kai making a crater on the ground.

"I'm your brother" Cell said.

IIIIIIIII

Every with the ability to sense kai eyes widen as they sensed many familiar kais.

"What's going on! What's that kai!" Krillin said.

"I feel Frieza! I feel Frieza and King Cold Kai!" Gohan said.

"I feel Goku kai as well and Piccolo and father's too" Trunks said.

"I feel it too but that's impossible Frieza and his dad are dead!" Yamcha said.

"Father in the house!" Gohan said looking into a window.

"That's the direction" Trunk said.

"It's coming from Ginger Town" Krillin said.

"I have to see what's going on now I need to see what came out of that shell" Trunks said.

IIIIIII

"Shit! You sensed that right?" Kabra asked as they entered the time line.

"Oh yeah Cell power doubled we choose the right move coming it's time" Bash said.

"Let's hurry and find the others!" Zink said.

IIIIIII

"Who are you really? Tell me everything!" Piccolo growled.

"I don't need to I'm going to be feasting on you soon" Cell said.

"I see, you don't want to talk, if that's the way it's going to be I'll just have to kill you without asking any more questions" Piccolo said.

"Heh heh heh Demon King Piccolo, do you really think that you can kill me?" Cell said.

"I don't know how you know Piccolo but" Piccolo said flaring his new powers shaking the city, "too bad however you've mistaken me for someone else"

"What!"

IIIIIIIIII

"Perfect my theory was right my mind gem has infused into Cell body now since that can't find it they can't weaken him meaning I will have one nice show to watch" Towa said watching all the heroes on a large computer screen.

"Hmmm?" she said spotting Kento, "why does he look familiar? Wait! She said rushing over to some books are her eyes widen.

"Dammit! I knew it! A decedent of the Archangel Saiyan that killed Armageddon before! No matter too many years have went by and the once great power is now gone the Archangel Saiyan will not be returning and no one will stop Armageddon"

A.N. What is this Archangel Saiyan Towa spoke of and is this the key to stopping the Time Breakers? What will become of all the heroes now that they joined the fight? Find out soon in the next chapter of Dragonball Heroes!


	71. Cell

Chapter Seventy: Cell

"Did you say I've mistaken you for someone else? Are you trying to me that you are not the Demon King Piccolo?" Cell said.

"That's right" Piccolo said.

IIIIIIIII

"I feel another huge kai who's that new person who's showed up? Another Person whom we don't know has shown up" Trunks said.

"That's Piccolo!" Krillin said.

"But that kai is much too large for him" Trunks said.

"Incredible! He really has rejoined with Kami!" Krillin said.

"Eh? Rejoined with Kami? The one he used to be part of?" Trunks said.

"That's right! Piccolo was already hugely powerful he's become a Super Namek!" Krillin said.

IIIIIIIII

"I was convenient that you got rid of all the inhabitants of the city" Piccolo said.

"What! What do you mean?" Cell said.

"It means that I can go all out against you!" Piccolo said.

"What!" Cell said as Piccolo held his hand out and kai blasted the over grown bug causing a large explosion.

IIIIIIII

"Wow you dad knows how to shake things up" Sledge said as they all looked down at the city below where they saw the explosion.

"What do you see Azumuri?" Harker asked.

"Well father has just blown up the city but as for the monster he's not going down that easily" Azumuri said.

"Dad got his work cut out for him" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIII

Piccolo then charged at the bug lying on the ground as Cell got up and swung at Piccolo who jumped over him and kicked him in the back as Cell landed and spun around and got kicked in the face and sent flying into the air as they both landed away from each other.

"If that's the best that you can do then I was mistaken calling you a terrible monster" Piccolo said.

"You're pretty good even though I haven't gotten my perfect form yet" Cell said.

"Perfect form? Don't tell me that's why you were absorbing people!" Piccolo said.

"I take the essence and convert it to energy" Cell said.

"Answer me! Who sent you back to this time! Was it your friend!" Piccolo yelled.

"I sent myself, this body was too large for the time machine itself so it was necessary for me to turn myself back into an egg but I'm surprised that you even knew about the time machine however I'm sure you didn't know about this" Cell said going into Kamehameha stance, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

'That stance! It can't be!' Piccolo thought.

"Ha!" Cell yelled launching the blast at Piccolo as an explosion hit and Piccolo jumped out of the smoke as Cell jumped on his back and wrapped his arm and legs around Piccolo to keep him from escaping.

"Your life is mine!" Cell said as his tail stabbed into Piccolo arm.

"AGH!"

"Crap! I stung him in the arm! But even so the result will be the same!" Cell said as he began draining as Tsumuri foot kicked Cell in the face knocking him off Piccolo as Piccolo flew down with a shriveled up arm.

"Father are you okay?" Azumuri asked examining Piccolo arm.

"Even though you've escaped you can't use that arm anymore the tables have turned!" Cell said.

"Yeah my balance is off as well it's certainly gotten harder for me it looks like you'll win" Piccolo said.

"Dad!" Tsumuri said starting at his father with horror.

"You've realized the futility of your position! Fortunately after I take your life essence along with your sons I'll be much closer to my perfect form!" Cell said.

Before I'm absorbed by you answer my questions, what are you? Why can I feel Goku and Frieza kai from you? You can even do a Kamehameha!" Piccolo said.

"Alright you'll be dead anyhow I may as well tell you, my name is Cell I am an android Dr. Gero's computer created me" Cell said.

"Dr. Gero again!" Piccolo growled.

"Long ago Dr. Gero started to collect genetic material from you warriors, he was going to use the genes to create an android however it took too long so he stopped but the computer continued his work it collected cells from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta and Nappa when they were fighting on earth and when Frieza and his father came to Earth we were lucky enough to get their cells too it would have been nice to get Trunks cells too but we already had enough Saiyan samples" Cell said.

"That's why your Kamehameha wasn't very powerful! Goku wasn't very strong then! How were you able to collect cells? There wasn't anyone suspicious at those times" Piccolo said.

"I thought Dr. Gero told you, it was the same spy robot he was using on you it was a bee like robot probably none of you noticed it, it got samples whenever it could, watch closely! Even now it's sending data to the computer! It may even want to sample you!" Cell said pointing as they saw the little robot bug.

"DAMN YOU!" Piccolo yelled using his good arm to blast the robot.

"Destroying it now is too late it's already taken all the necessary samples, the research already begun! I won't be perfected for another 24 years!" Cell said.

Don't be stupid! We destroyed Dr. Gero lab!" Piccolo yelled.

"The research computer was below the one you destroyed!" Cell said.

"I see, why did it take you three years to grow out of that shape from the egg?"

"After returning to an egg it takes three years of growth in the ground, now then I must absorb you now" Cell said.

"Here's my last question why did you come back in time?" Piccolo asked.

"In order for me to achieve my perfect form I need more than just life essence I need to join with two important bodies the computer told me those two bodies are androids 17 and 18" Cell said.

"WHAT!"

"When I started life in the future they were nowhere to be found I don't know what happened but in my future they had been destroyed probably by Trunks but fortunately Trunks had his time machine I killed Trunks and came back in time to find 17 and 18" Cell said.

"Why did you choose this time?"

"Trunks time machine was set for this time all I did was push a button" Cell said.

'Just like Zang he was a creation of Dr. Gero much to his disgust he and Cell are made the same but Zang ended up full Saiyan with Android 17 as his biological father' Azumuri thought.

"The computer also told me this when I achieve my perfect form I will be the most powerful being imaginable!" Cell said.

"For what reason? Why do you want such power?" Piccolo asked.

"Reason? Don't ask such foolish questions! The computer was programmed to make me as strong as possible! Or maybe it's the Saiyan, Frieza and Piccolo blood in me" Cell said.

"I see" Piccolo said with a smirk, "thank you for clearing up those mysteries!" he said yanking off his arm as he yelled and a new arm grew, "you've given me a lot to think about"

"You did that to make me talk!"

"I can't allow you to reach your perfect form you have my blood! Didn't you realize I can regenerate my arm?" Piccolo said.

"Or other limbs" Tsumuri said.

"You're pretty smart you pretended to lose that arm to get me to talk you're evil wisdom working well for you" Cell said.

"That was God's wisdom!" Piccolo said.

"What! I see! You're what happens when Kami and Piccolo fuse!" Cell said.

"That's right took you long enough to figure that out" Piccolo said.

"So that's why you're so strong even though you still look like the Demon King Piccolo" Cell said as they saw Trunk and Krillin flying in the air.

"It's a monster! Is this what killed everyone in Ginger Town?" Krillin asked.

"Ye be careful of his tail it's what he used on everyone" Piccolo said.

"Why do we feel everyone kai coming from him?" Krillin asked.

"I'll tell you later I have to take care of him first" Piccolo said.

"Take care of me? That won't be easy" Cell said.

"It spoke!" Krillin said.

"I really don't think you have a chance of winning in this situation" Piccolo said.

"It does look like I'll have to retreat" Cell said.

"I won't let you escape another Kamehameha won't affect me" Piccolo said.

"Kamehameha! Can he us Goku Kamehameha?" Krillin asked.

"I can use more than just that attack Krillin if I wanted to I may even use the Destructo Disk!" Cell said.

"Wow, it even knows my name! Goku's really going to be surprised when I tell him this" Krillin said.

"Goku still alive?" Cell said.

"Of course he is!" Krillin said as Azumuri smacked Krillin in the back of the head.

"You big mouth idiot! I should banish you to another dimension because of that mouth!" Azumuri growled.

"So he's still alive this timeline is slowly separating from the history I know I will get my hands on 17 and 18 you won't even be able to stop me from obtaining my perfect form!" Cell said putting his hands for Solar Flare.

"Shit!" Tsumuri and Azumuri said.

"Solar Flare!" Cell yelled blinding them with the light and taking off.

"Damn!" Trunks said.

"We let him get away!" Krillin said.

"Shit! Wasn't that Tien technique!" Piccolo said.

"The Solar Flare not hard to do! Even Goku and I can do it!" Krillin said.

"Damn him!" Piccolo yelled taking to the air to find Cell.

"Father wait!" Tsumuri said as the twins followed him.

"He's hidden his kai! I didn't think he could do that too!" Piccolo growled.

"Dad?" Azumuri said as Piccolo kai flared angrily.

"Dammit! I let myself get distracted! I should have defeated him sooner! Dammit! We can't let him achieve his perfect form!" Piccolo growled as Azumuri touched the back of Piccolo neck.

"Relax! Take a deep breath feel my kai dad and just concentrate on it and relax" Azumuri said using magic to calm his father as Vegeta flew in.

"Tell me! What in the hell just happened here?" Vegeta asked.

"It looks like Tien coming here too I'll tell you when he arrives" Piccolo said.

"Before that tell me this are you really Piccolo! How were you able to get so strong so fast!" Vegeta yelled.

"It looks like he rejoined with Kami" Trunks said.

"What! Rejoined with Kami! Just that!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah if Tsumuri and I were to fuse with father he could take out five Friezas" Tsumuri said.

"He's here! It's Tien!" Krillin said as Piccolo looked to his sons and touched both their shoulders.

"Uh Piccolo? Maybe you're not ready but Tien here" Krillin said.

"Okay I'll explain everything" Piccolo said.

"We can do it if you want father" Azumuri said.

"No need I can do it, Vegeta and Tien didn't see it but hat monster is an android created by Dr. Gero computer acting on its own" Piccolo said as he told them everything Cell told him.

IIIIIIIIIII

Zang was sitting on the Kame House roof as he remembered his dark past before he joined the Time Force.

Zang then lifted his sweat band to look at the number Zero on his wrist.

-Flashback-

"Android Zero my greatest masterpiece!" Dr. Gero said looking at the small growling infant in a glass tank.

"With the Saiyan DNA and your father genetic genes you will be the first genetically built Saiyan Android!" Dr. Gero laughed.

Zang doesn't remember much of his childhood only that he was alone and feed threw a slot and a tray of food till he reached four where he saw the Doctor for the first time.

"Android 0 it's time to test your abilities come with me" he said.

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I don't trust you, I don't feel comfortable around you I am not going with you"

"Another failed one! I better dispose of you and recycle your genes!"

"No!" the small child yelled hitting the doctor with a kai blast as the child saw he killed the man and ran from the lab and outside where he hid in the woods by himself until a shadow loomed over him and he meet Trunks.

Trunks knew well that the small child in a white jumpsuit with the number zero on it was a genetically built Saiyan but the child had potential and need to know there was people willing to look after him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked as Trunk got down to his knees.

"My name is Trunks I'm like you I'm a Saiyan too" Trunks said.

"I don't see your tail" the boy said.

"Min was cut off, anyway I know what Dr. Gero wanted you for but I want you to know that you don't have to do what he wants" Trunks said.

"I don't?"?

"No come with me to my school, there you will meet kids like you and I will train you to become stronger" he said holding out his hand.

"But I'm an android"

"I don't see an android I see a small Saiyan child who needs a home and friends"

"Friends?"

"Yes you will make lots of friends there I promise" Trunks said.

"You promise?"

"I promise, but you will need a name I will not have the kids call you 0 all the time, hmmm" Trunks said thinking.

"Zang"

"What?"

"I always liked that word 'Zang' is it a name?"

"Yeah I like that name, from now on your Zang Ross" Trunks said holding out his hand again as Zang took it.

-End of Flashback-

Zang smiled at the memory as he looked at the number again and covered it.

'That's my old life, now I have a future with her' Zang thought looking over at May who was sitting on a lawn chair reading as she looked up at him and smiled as he returned it.

IIIIIIIII

"That's what's going on, in order to stop Cell from obtaining his perfect form we'll either have to find and kill him or destroy 17 and 18 it's one or the other I'll have to defeat Cell while I'm still more powerful than him" Piccolo said.

"Damn I guess we'll have to find and kill Cell" Krillin said.

"Will we be able to find him? He knows how powerful Piccolo is, won't he continue to hide and consume people at his leisure?" Trunks said.

"We have to keep him and the androids apart! This looks bad" Tien said.

"This affects more than the Earth, all the planets in the universe share our danger don't forget he has Frieza blood in his veins too" Piccolo said.

"He has my blood too, you're wasting your time with this planning why not let him fuse if that what he wants? It';; give us less people to fight and more room to act I don't care how strong my opponent is I'll still kill him!" Vegeta said.

"Don't underestimate him Vegeta you were barely able to touch 18and Cell is much stronger than her" Piccolo said.

"I'm not going to listen to you bad mouthing me! Do you want me to kill you before I kill the androids!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just try it! You try and kill him I'll end your miserable existences in a blink of an eye!" Azumuri growled with glowing red eyes and holding out a ball of magic kai.

"I'll surpass them! No matter what I'll surpass them! I'll even surpass the Super Saiyan!"

"You're going to surpass Super Saiyan?" Trunks said,

"I think Kakarot going to do it too I'm sure of it, you bastards can do whatever you want" Vegeta said taking off as Azumuri made the magic kai ball vanish.

"Stupid bastard" Tsumuri said.

"You said it wouldn't really solve anything if you went into the past and destroyed 18" Krillin said.

"That's right it would probably save that dimension future but wouldn't do anything for this dimension" Trunks said.

"So it probably wouldn't do any good to go to Dr. Gero's lab and destroy the Cell there" Krillin said.

"We might as well do it that way we wouldn't have to worry about another Cell in this future" Trunks said.

"You got to the lab and destroy Cell. Tien will stay here and continue to search" Piccolo said.

"Ok" Trunks said.

"Well if you're not able to find Cell come back to the Kame House you might be able to figure out where he is by watching the news" Krillin said as Trunks and Krillin took off.

"Azumuri what do you see?" Piccolo asked as his son eyes glowed red, "that's odd something blocking my Magic Sonar" Azumuri said as he saw Towa as he felt a pain in his gut and grunted as Tsumuri felt the pain and grunted.

"What is it!" Piccolo asked.

"That damn demon a witch! A powerful too!" Azumuri growled.

"What did she do?" Tsumuri asked.

"A magic shield as you just felt brother if I try to look for Cell again she will do that but she was holding back she could kill us both if I tried that again" Azumuri said.

"It's okay son let's keep looking" Piccolo said as they sensed a large kai.

"Over there! I feel a slight kai disturbance" Tien said as they took off and found a small city and peoples clothes in all directions.

"Damn! We're too late! He's too damned fast!" Piccolo growled.

"There's nothing we can do he can feel us approach and all he has to do is hide if we lower our kai we can't move fast!" Tien said.

"Come let's head back to the Kame House" Tsumuri there.

IIIIIIII

After a day passed the Time Force all got together to discuss the new Cell situation.

"What did you learn Zink?" Kento asked.

"Nothing but I did find a very interesting book about that demon Armageddon" Zink said.

"What you learn?" Ally asked.

"Before I get to that information we need to discuss the most important one" Bash said.

"He's right we have a theory to why none of the Saiyans have been able to move up in power" Kabra said.

"Do tell" Nero said feeding B.J. as the baby watched all them.

"We believe we need to make Kento Saiyan Rage go overboard in every fight we've seen that made each of you ascend you were all very pissed off and for the fight with Cell it took one Android 16 death to push Gohan over the edge and with the first fight with Majin Buu when were born Majin Buu pissed Trunks off and made him ascend to level three so overall next time you fight let your anger build" Zink said.

"Hmm makes sense, what the other information you gathered?" Reyoto asked.

"Apparently Armageddon was born into the world once a very long time ago he could travel between all universe and destroyed many of them then one day a warrior stopped him, the Archangel Saiyan" Zink said.

"The what?" Saiya asked.

"Apparently there are four types of Saiyans or that's what's rumored but there are the Super Saiyans the warriors of light, the Shadow Saiyans the warriors of darkness, the Twilight Saiyan the warriors of light and darkness which I think may be B.J. but that is my theory" Zink said.

"Tell us about the Twilight Saiyan" Nero said.

"Well it a rare case but from what we learned a Twilight Saiyan is born of a Super Saiyan and Shadow Saiyan parents, in most cases the child takes after one of the parents but in the rare cases a Twilight Saiyan is born who can use light and dark abilities, now I also learned that Brody is a rare Saiyan too before you told us he could use the light itself in battle I believe he may be a Twilight Saiyan as well but he mostly uses the light ability while B.J. from what I'm guessing will use mostly his dark abilities like Nero but here is where the fourth comes into place and there has only been one record of one and only one" Zink said.

"The Archangel Saiyan?" Ally said.

"Bingo!" Bash said.

"The Archangel form what I read is a fusion of a Shadow Saiyan and Shadow Saiyans now there is two stages when two fuse they may end up as a Twilight Saiyan but if they stronger than that they become a Archangel Saiyan and what they could do is insane!" Zink said.

"From what we read an Archangel Saiyan could resurrect people who have died" Kabra said.

"He can bring back the dead?" Froze said.

"Yep and one was able to beat Armageddon and send him to the pits of hell!" Zink said.

"I still can't believe one did that what happened to him?" Glacious asked.

"He died shortly after his fight with Armageddon" Bash said.

"That sucks if we knew more about him maybe we could find one to take on Towa from what I heard this Archangel Saiyan could be the answer to our problems" Kento said.

"Now back to the issue of Cell we all need to get stronger without a doubt were all going to have to fight" Saiya said.

"I have a suggestion the seven of you need to train more than ever and get to level two maybe some training with Goku will get you to level 2 but I fear training not the answer" Nero said.

"What do you suggest Nero?" Chill asked.

"I think some training and preparing for the fight is all we need at this point all we need is to be prepared for when the fight come" Nero said.

'What I'm worried about is Trunks none of us have heard from him or the kids' Frost wrote.

"That's right Trunks took Kelly, Brody and Nathan but didn't tell any of us where" Harker said.

"Trunks has his reason for doing this all we need to do is trust in his decision and hope for the best" Serena said.

"I never been one for sitting around" Sledge said.

"That's why Bardock choose you as one of us" Ally said.

"Speaking of which you three were the last to see Bardock before the fight with Miira" Zang said.

"Bardock choose us because he knew we would be a great help to you fight a knew of the team Saiya would form" Glacious said.

"I wonder what else he saw?" Naomi said.

"He already knew about B.J. long before I even meet Lalah that I know, so far he's known everything maybe even what will happen after his fought Miira" Kento said.

"If so he should have told someone or written it down" Zang said.

"Or maybe he's alive" Serena said as everyone looked at her.

"What?" Nero said.

"Think about it Bardock cheated death with Frieza Death Ball and ended up in the past so if he used that Death Clock method on Miira tricking us into thinking he blew himself up he must be alive somewhere" Serena said.

"She right it may sound crazy but in my heart I feel that he's alive" Kento said.

"So do I" Nero said.

"What the hell does that crazy bastard have planned?" Froze asked.

"Whatever it is it must be important if he wants us to think he's dead and doesn't want us to know what's going" May said.

"Also we learned that Towa is a witch and her magic far more powerful than mine I fear she may use her magic to do something horrible" Azumuri said.

"A witch? Well that makes thing difficult, magic is a hard thing to work with" Sledge said.

"In battle her magic could very well too more damage than what Miira did to us" Kento said.

"Don't say that bastard name! He nearly killed us and ruined Zang plans! Oh I hope he rots in hell!" May growled.

"Speaking of which is that what I think it is on your ring?" Ally asked as Zang took her hand and held up her new engagement ring.

"Oh my god! You purposed!" Naomi said looking at Zang.

"Well it was bound to happen they have been dating longer then we have" Reyoto said.

"Well congratulations you two" Nero said.

"Oh Nero I'm so sorry" May said as they all realized he looked sad.

"Its fine, she and I were mates and we created this little bundle of joy, I'm sad that she gone but I will fulfill her wish, I will love my son and make him into a great warrior" Nero said.

"Wow he's lucky to have such a great dad I must admit I'm a bit jealous" Kento said.

"Trust me Kento I will feel the same when you're a dad" Nero said.

"We should all get some sleep" Reyoto said.

Once inside it reached midnight when Kento went to get a midnight snack to find Nero in the kitchen sitting on a stool with B.J. on the counter as he changed him.

"How many times have you gotten up Nero?" Kento asked.

"SEVEN! I need my sleep Kento!" Nero said.

"Relax dude I can watch the brat all day tomorrow while you catch up on your sleep" Kento said as a shadow ball came at him as it hit him in the chest and knocked him over as Nero started at B.J. that was laughing.

"Yeah he defiantly hates strangers" Nero said.

"But I'm his uncle!" Kento said.

"He did the same thing with his other uncle, thanks for the offer brother but I can watch him, eventually he will pass out and when he does I am going to get my sleep!" Nero said finishing up on changing B.J. and held the dirty diaper and threw it into the garbage can and walked over to the couch and lay down with B.J. on his chest.

_"Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now"_ Nero sang as B.Y. yawned and fell asleep on Nero chest.

"That was mom lullaby" Kento said.

"He falls asleep every time I sing that song" Nero said.

"Something tells me that song will run in our family for years to come" Kento said.

"Indeed it will, now I hate to be rude but I'm tired as hell" Nero said.

"Night Nero" Kento said.

"Night" Nero said bringing a blanket up to cover B.J. as he fell asleep with his one hand protectively on his son back and the other resting on his head as Kento smiled at the sight and took a picture.

"Now a good time to start his family album" Kento said heading back to bed.

IIIIIIIIIII

After another day passed they were watching the news when Cell strike again.

"It looks like the monster has appeared in a big city of section 48 of the southern sector it appears that more than half of the population been killed" the news woman said.

"What! Now he's down in the southern sector!" Piccolo growled.

IIIIIIIII

Soon all the heroes were leaving while few stayed behind as Nero followed Chichi upstairs.

"Goku you're awake!" Chichi said as they saw him standing by the window.

"Chichi I'm sorry I worried you but I'm completely better now" Goku said.

"Thank goodness!" Chichi said.

"I'll be the judge of that! Goku hold still" Nero said putting his hand over Goku heart as his eyes glowed red, "well that nasty virus is gone now I don't sense a trace of it now" Nero said as Goku began putting on his gi.

"What are you doing? Why are you putting on your clothes?" Chichi asked.

"Goku? Are you better already?" Roshi asked entering the room, "hey! What're you going?"

"You need to get more sleep!" Chichi said.

"I heard all of you talk in my dreams" Goku said as Nero eyes widen.

"Even the one we had the other night?" Nero asked as Goku nodded.

"Shit!"

"I think I understand what's happening it looks like something important has happened again and more dangerous from what I hear" Goku said.

"Do you still want you fight? You'll die!" Chichi said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to fight yet if Vegeta can't defeat them I doubt I can I'm going to try something better something better than Super Saiyan!" Goku said.

"Great now you want to ascend with Kento correct?" Nero asked as Goku nodded.

"Is that even possible?" Roshi asked.

"I don't know but I have to do it to defeat these opponents I'll try for a year and if I can't do it I'll give up" Goku said.

"A year? You don't have that much time" Roshi said.

"I know a place where you can spend a year in just one day" Goku said.

"And with Azumuri magic maybe we can put more than just two people in Kento could train with you, the Namekians are already at the Lookout with the Majins so I'll call them" Nero said.

"Chichi I want to take Gohan with me ok?" Goku said.

"Don't be silly but I don't think I can stop you, oh well but if you're going to take him make him really strong!" Chichi said surprising Nero.

"Chichi!" Goku said.

"But after you're done fighting the androids I'll never let you take him again and I'm going to make you get a job!" Chichi said.

"Good luck with that Chichi" Nero said as Got grabbed Nero shoulder as he I.T. them into the plane scaring everyone in it.

"Goku!" Kento said.

"How'd you get here?" Yamcha asked.

"Did you use the Instant Transmission?" Krillin asked.

"Yep!" Goku asked.

"Are you all better?" Krillin asked.

"Well I am a little hungry" Goku said as Kento handed him a Senzu.

"Kamiccolo!" Goku said as some of the heroes on the ship tried to contain their laughter.

"You don't have to fuse my names too! I'm mostly based on Piccolo call me Piccolo!"

"I don't think I can defeat the androids or Cell the way I am now I'm going to take Gohan and Kento and do some training at that place where you can do a year's training in one day" Goku said.

"I see! You want to go to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! But no one's been able to spend a full year in there! The most that anyone's done is a month!" Piccolo said.

"I called Azumuri he's making more Hyperbolic Time Chambers you Reyoto, Zang, May, Serena, Naomi and Saiya can train as well" Nero said.

"I'm going to take Vegeta and Trunks too I know they'll be able to handle it" Goku said.

"Go quickly! Cell's absorbing more people and getting stronger the whole time" Piccolo said.

"Okay everyone Saiyan or Half-Saiyan grab onto Goku now!" Nero said.

"Answer me this Goku now that an opponent stronger than Frieza has showed up are you happy or scared?" Krillin asked.

"Both" Goku said I.T. all the Time Force heroes who came as they all found themselves in a canyon and behind Trunks sitting on a rock.

"Goku!" Trunks said.

"How' training going?" Goku asked.

"It's no good, father says I can only get in the way but even though he said that he's been standing there like that for the past three days" Trunks said as they all looked at Vegeta standing on a cliff.

"I'm impressed with Vegeta I think he's trying to look beyond Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 was it?" Goku said.

"Nero! You told him!" Kento yelled.

"He overheard our conversation last night!" Nero said as Goku landed behind Vegeta.

"You're bothering my Kakarot go away" Vegeta said.

"Don't talk to me like that I know a good place to train there's a room at Kami Lookout where you can train for a year in just one day" Goku said catching Vegeta attention.

"Really?"

"Sure follow me it's not like I'm asking you to train with me but the room can only hold two people so you and Trunks will have to go in together" Goku said.

"Ok but we go in first, understood?" Vegeta said.

"Wait how can we train if that room can only hold two people?" Kento asked.

"Azumuri using his magic so while Vegeta and Trunks train he will make it so it can fit three people while the Majins and Iceins finish building the other two rooms for him to turn into temporary Time rooms" Nero said.

IIIIIIII

Soon after getting into Mr. Popo and Tsumuri at the lookout Tsumuri smiled and lead them.

"Azumuri never had to work this hard with his magic by the time Vegeta and Trunks are done it will fit three people so Kento Goku and Gohan can train, the other two rooms are nearly done all Azumuri needs is to cast three spells on each room and all of you can train while Vegeta and Trunks see if they can take out the androids and Cell" Tsumuri said.

"Where is Azumuri?" May asked.

"Up there" Tsumuri said pointing to the Namek floating above the look out in meditating form as purple kai magic surrounded him, "for him to do this he must concrete hard three birds already died flying at the magic field around him"

"The room only has one bathtub, toilet, food and beds so train hard" Mr. Popo said.

"Kakarot why do you want me to train also? You're my ultimate goal" Vegeta said.

"More like obsession" Kento muttered.

"I don't think I can beat these opponents by myself but i think you've realized that as well" Goku said.

"You might live to regret this" Vegeta said.

"No he won't" Nero said.

"This is it, who's going in?" Mr. Popo asked standing in front of the door as they saw magic going into it.

"Vegeta and Trunks are going in first" Goku said.

"Thanks for letting us go ahead" Trunks said.

"Train hard and get to know each other" Goku said as Trunks and Vegeta entered.

"Can Azumuri get the rooms done in time?" Kento asked Tsumuri.

"I have faith that my brother will come through for us all he needs is to be left alone to do his job" Tsumuri said.

Almost a full day passed and while the two rooms were being built and Azumuri worked his magic the androids showed up at the Kame House.

"Dammit! Haven't you had enough Cell!" Piccolo growled as he sensed the androids and ran to the window to see the three.

"Hiya! Is Goku here?" 17 asked.

"I don't thinks Goku is here" 16 said.

"I see" 17 said.

"Get up! We have the worst kind of guests!" Piccolo yelled waking Yamcha Tien and Krillin sleeping on the floor as they all ran outside.

"Get the hell out of here! Goku not here!" Piccolo yelled.

"We thought so, could you tell us where he is?" 17 asked.

"Do you think we'd just tell you?" Piccolo said.

"How'd you know about this place?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe but if you don't we'll have to force it out of you" 17 said.

"I see go ahead and try there's a deserted island over there" Piccolo said.

"Oh well don't these guys ever learn?" 17 said.

"Stay here! You know it's impossible for you to do anything to help" Piccolo said flying off with the others but back at the lookout Tsumuri sensed what his father was about to do.

"I'll be right back!" Tsumuri growled as he looked up at his brother still meditating on the lookout, 'just keep concentrating brother I can handle this one'

IIIIIIII

"If you don't say anything I'll kill you this time" 17 said as Piccolo began removing his weighted clothes.

"I won't be as easy to beat as last time!" Piccolo said throwing his weighted clothes

"I really can't understand why you want to fight when you know you can't win maybe you're buying time or maybe you're just stupid" 17 said.

"Hmph" Piccolo said.

"If you want to fight come and get me!" 17 said.

"I only have to fight you 17?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course! Actually it's a waste of time for me to fight the likes of you" 17 said Piccolo then smirked as his kai began to rise and his muscles began to expand.

"That's not Piccolo" 16 said.

"What!" 17 said looking at 16 as Piccolo charged as 17 and slammed his elbow down on his neck then kicked him in the face to the ground and fired a massive kai blast as 17 floated in the air as Piccolo smirked up at him.

IIIIIIIII

"Something started! Piccolo's fighting!" Goku said.

"I he fighting Cell?" Gohan asked.

"No I can't feel his opponent kai it's probably an android" Goku said.

"No! Piccolo will be killed!" Gohan said about to run off.

"Don't go Gohan! They're far stronger than us right now! All you'd do is get in Piccolo way! I'm sure that Vegeta and Trunks will come out any time now and be much more powerful! Everything will be okay! Anyway Piccolo gotten stronger than you can believe!" Goku said.

"Tsumuri left way before any of us sensed the fight so he's with his father if Piccolo needs help Tsumuri will give it to him" Kento said.

'Hurry the help up Vegeta!' Nero thought.

IIIIIIIII

Piccolo was firing a series of blasts at 17 as he dodged then realized he was surrounded by kai bombs in all directions.

"There's nowhere for you to run now! Die!" Piccolo said making all the kai blasts fly and explode at their intended target and caused an explosion as the smoke cleared and Piccolo saw a barrier around 17.

"He has a barrier!" Piccolo said.

"Too bad! Is that all you have?" 17 said.

"The fight's only begun!" Piccolo said.

"Let's go somewhere else a certain somebody destroyed the island we were on you really should treat nature nicer than that" 17 said.

IIIIIIIII

"Hmph father sure knows how to make his presences noticed" Tsumuri said watching Piccolo and the androids land on another deserted island.

"That was pretty powerful, even though you're not an android, you really aren't the Demon King Piccolo but I could care less who you are I just want to know where Goku is, why don't you tell me?" 17 said.

"Your goal is to kill Goku huh? There's no way I'll tell you where he is" Piccolo said.

"Well let's keep fighting until you decide to tell me, this time I'm not going to hold back" 17 said punching Piccolo in the face and dodged Piccolo swing and punched Piccolo in the gut then slammed his elbow down on his neck making Piccolo hit the ground as Piccolo began to get up and dodged 17 kick and back flipped a few feet back cracked his neck then spat.

"You're pretty fast but you don't punch very hard" Piccolo said.

"What! That's a stupid thing to say to the strongest warrior of all time!" 17 said charging at Piccolo and dodged his swing and jumped behind Piccolo and made a blow to his head as Piccolo kicked him in the face as Piccolo dodged his punch and head-butted him as they began blocking each other's attacks.

Tsumuri then gasped as he sensed Cell approaching.

IIIIIIIII

"Dad! Cell started to move!" Gohan said.

"I know" Goku said sitting on the ground.

'Aren't you done yet? Hurry up Vegeta! Things are reaching the point of no return! Vegeta a genius he should have already surpassed the limit of Super Saiyan' Goku thought.

"Should we get Tsumuri out of there?" May asked.

"Tsumuri not an idiot if he thinks things are starting to get bad he'll leave or I hope so" Kento said.

IIIIIIIII

17 kicked Piccolo in the face as Piccolo hit him with a kai blast as they both landed on the ground.

"Even though we're equally powerful the difference in our stamina is beginning to show, I'll never run out of energy" 17 said.

"Let me go you over grown parasite!" Tsumuri yelled as Piccolo looked over to see Cell had his tail around Tsumuri neck as he stood away from Piccolo and 17.

"Tsumuri! Cell let him go!" Piccolo yelled.

"What the hell is that? What the hell is that freak?" 17 said.

'What? They don't know him? The androids don't know about Cell?' Piccolo thought.

"A very memorable day has come! The day I absorb 17 and 18 to achieve my perfect form!" Cell said spotting 16, "what's that? From the Red Ribbon mark on his chest that's one of the androids Dr. Gero created, he's just an old model I can safely ignore him"

"You talk way to much!" Tsumuri growled as Cell tail tighten around his neck as he jumped down from the rock he stood on as he clenched his fists and made his power rise demonstrating he was stronger than before.

"What's wrong Piccolo? If you want to try to stop me go ahead" Cell said walking past him and threw Tsumuri to the ground as Tsumuri coughed.

"How many humans were sacrificed to make you that much stronger?" Piccolo asked.

"Sacrifice? I think it's an honor to become part of my strength" Cell said.

"I don't know what you are but you're bothering me, go away I'm playing with the other guy" 17 said.

"17, he wants to kill you and absorb you! Run away!" Piccolo yelled.

"What?" 17 said as Cell tail came at him as he dodged then began dodging all of Cell stabs and tried to punch bur Cell grabbed his arm and slammed him to the ground and brought his tail down as Piccolo kicked Cell in the face as Cell landed away from them.

"He got me by surprise, damn him! What did you mean by that monster absorbing me?" 17 said.

"To put it simply his name is Cell he was created by Dr. Gero computer he still not finished so he wants to absorb you and 18 to get to his perfect form" Piccolo said.

"What?" 18 said.

"Rejoice, my siblings! By becoming a part of me, you'll give birth to an invincible perfect life form that will be the ultimate warrior that Dr. Gero spent so many years searching for!" Cell said.

"Don't be stupid why would I let myself be absorbed by you? Besides I'm already the ultimate warrior" 17 said.

"You're going to be absorbed no matter what you want!" Cell said.

"I'm getting pissed off I'm going to shut you up!" 17 said.

"Run away 17! He's much too powerful for you to fight! We can't allow him to get his perfect form his goal isn't the death of Goku it's the destruction of the universe!" 16 said.

"Too bad, I thought you finally had something good to say but now you want me to run away? Don't be stupid!" 17 yelled charging at Cell who slammed his elbow down on his head.

"Shit!" Piccolo yelled charging at Cell who blocked his punch then blocked all his attacks and punched him in the face and sent him hitting the ground and kicked Piccolo in the air as he hit the ground.

"Dad!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Shit!" Piccolo grunted as he got back up.

"Are 17 and that guy holding back?" 18 asked.

"No Cell just too strong for them, 18 escape on your own 17 isn't listening to my warnings if you and 17 get absorbed no one will be able to stop Cell" 16 said.

"What are you going to do 16?" 18 asked.

Piccolo panted as his kai flared and he charged for an attack, "DIE!" Piccolo yelled firing a large kai blast as it caused a large explosion as they all saw Piccolo took out half the island.

"He did it!" 18 said.

"No he didn't Cell hasn't taken any damage" 16 said.

"What?" 18 said as Cell began to rise from the water and approach Piccolo.

"Get out of here 17!" Piccolo yelled as Cell punched him across the face making a large crack.

"Dad!" Tsumuri yelled seeing his father neck was snapped.

"It looks like I got too strong! I got caught up in all the fun and killed more people than I had too goodbye!" Cell said firing a kai blast threw Piccolo body and threw him in the water.

"Dad hold on!' Tsumuri yelled jumping into the water.

IIIIIIIII

Azumuri eye then turned red as the whole lookout shook, "oh no he sensed what happened, Azumuri! I know it hurts but we must finish!" Froze yelled as Azumuri magic began to relax.

"Piccolo kai is gone! We weren't in time!" Goku growled.

"PICCOLO!" Gohan yelled.

"What are you doing Vegeta! Aren't you done yet!" Goku yelled.

IIIIIIIII

Tsumuri gasped as he came out of the water dragging his father body out as he shook.

"You're not going to get me that easily!" 17 said.

"It looks like I should run away" 18 said.

"That's right run away on your own" 16 said.

"And you?" 18 asked.

"I'm going to destroy Cell the time for me to fight has come before we even meet Goku" 16 said.

"What are you doing 16? Stop! He'll kill you!" 18 said as 16 walked towards the fighting a smiled.

"You were good you didn't kill for fun I'm glad I traveled with you" 16 said.

Cell punched 17 in the stomach and slammed his elbow down onto him slamming 17 to the ground as the android grunted.

"You can't win! Have you given up? The I guess it's time to absorb you" Cell said picking him up by his shirt.

"Let go of me! You ugly monster!" 17 yelled.

"Heh heh you're about to become part of that monster!" Cell said as his tail turned into large tube, "your mine now!"

Cell then felt someone tap on his shoulder as he looked over and 16 punched him in the face sending him flying back as he landed.

"Another idiot who doesn't value his life has shown up!" Cell said.

"What are you doing 16? You can't really be panning on fighting him!" 17 said.

"There's nothing else I can do" 16 said.

"Do you really want to destroy yourself?" 17 asked.

"According to my calculations Cell and I are about equal" 16 said.

"What?" 17 said as 16 charged at Cell as Cell charged at him as Cell punched him and stabbed his tail into 16 neck as 16 smiled making Cell smirk vanish.

"Damn! You're a fully robotic type!" Cell yelled as 16 grabbed the tail and yelled as he slammed Cell onto the ground then stepped on his back and ripped Cell tail off.

"AGH!"

"Now you can't absorb 17" 16 said tossing the tail over his shoulder.

"Too bad Piccolo cells are in me too" Cell said getting off the ground as he yelled and his tail regrew, "I can regenerate at least that much damage"

"In order to stop you from obtaining your perfect form I'll have to kill you" 16 said.

"Impossible" Cell said.

"I won't know until I try" 16 said.

"I already know!" Cell said flaring his kai as 16 charged at him with a kick as Cell dodged and kick 16 back as he charged and punched 16 as he was getting off the ground as he hit the ground and got up.

"Rocket Punch!" 16 yelled launching his fist as it punched Cell in the face sending him flying back as 16 flew forward caught his hand and reattached it then punched Cell then grabbed Cell and lifted him over his head and slammed him into the ground making a large deep hole as he pulled off both his hands with his armpits and held out two guns into the hole.

"Hell's Flash!" 16 yelled firing two large kai blasts into the hole causing kai blasts to shot out of the ground making the ground crack as 16 reattached his arms.

"I didn't know 16 was that strong" 17 said.

"Wow" 18 said.

"You're still there? I told you to run away 18" 16 said.

"It's ok you've beaten Cell" 18 said.

"I haven't beaten him! He's hurt but that wasn't enough to kill him! 17, take this opportunity to escape!" 16 yelled.

"Don't make me laugh! He hurt me! Do you think I'd run off because he hurt me a bit? You said he was hurt, right? I want to finish him off myself" 17 said unaware that Cell was coming out of the ground behind him, "Come on oyu Cell!"

"17! Behind you! It's Cell!" Tien yelled.

"Here I am! Just like you asked!" Cell said as his tail went over 17 body as they saw 17 kicking and his muffled yelling.

"Damn!" 16 yelled charging at them as Cell sucked 17 into his body as Cell yelled and began to glow, "get out of here 18! You should get out of here also!" 16 said to Tien and Tsumuri.

"Shit!" Tsumuri said trying to lift his father over his shoulder.

IIIIIII

"Cell kai has grown all of a sudden! Damn! He's absorbed either 17 or 18!" Goku said.

"Shit! Tsumuri in danger!" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review.


	72. Semi-Perfect Cell

Chapter Seventy-One: Semi-Perfect Cell

When the light cleared they all saw the new Cell in his almost perfect body as he smiled at them.

"Let's get out of here 18!" 16 yelled grabbing her arm as they tried to make their escape as Cell charged in front of them and cut them off.

"How can you be so fast?" 16 said.

"Did you think you could get away? Not from me, you can't I even surprised myself with my new speed of course that's because I've absorbed 17" Cell said as 16 punched him in the face to see it did nothing as Cell hit him with a kai blast as he hit the ground.

"16!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Hmm it looks like I've gotten stronger as well, that's good it looks like you're smart enough to know you can't get away" Cell said to 18, "it's your turn now time to obtain my Perfect form" Cell said.

"Don't come any close! If you do I'll destroy myself! I'll bet you don't want that!" 18 said.

"Can you hear me 18? It's me 17" Cell said in 17 voice, "I'm here with Cell it's great! Let yourself be absorbed it's the only way to become the ultimate life form"

"Don't let him fool you 18! That's just Cell using 17 voice!" 16 said.

"You stay out of this, shut the hell up! A robot like you can't understand how we feel! C'mon 18! Don't worry about it, join us so we can get the ultimate power! That way we can fulfill the great Dr. Gero wishes to kill Goku and conquer the universe!"

"You're no 17! We hated Dr. Gero for what he did to us! There's no way in hell you'd call him great!" 18 yelled.

"It looks like I'll have to absorb you by force, it would take you a second to prepare your energy blast, I think I'm fast enough to prevent you from killing yourself, give it up" Cell said as they all sensed Tien and looked up to see him preparing for the Tri-Beam.

"Tri-Beam Cannon!" Tien yelled firing the blast down on Cell creating a massive hole.

"What're you doing? Run away now!" Tien yelled.

"Damn you!" Cell yelled about to fly out a Tien hit him with another blast.

"Can you fly?" 18 asked.

"I think so" 16 said.

"Tien stop!" Tsumuri yelled.

IIIIIIII

"That's enough! Stop! Stop it Tien! If you use the Tri-Beam Cannon anymore you" die!" Goku yelled.

"We need to do something!" Saiya said.

IIIIIIII

"This is our last chance! Let's go!" 18 said helping 16 up.

"Hurry and go!" Tsumuri yelled as they took off.

IIIIIII

"Stop it! I told you to stop! Don't keep using the Tri-Beam!" Goku yelled.

IIIIII Tien then stopped as he fell from the sky and hit the ground.

"Tien!" Tsumuri yelled running to his side.

"Shit! She must have gotten away" Cell said looking over at Tien and Tsumuri.

"Bastards! Tien wasn't much but he did get in the way! It looks like he'll die but I'll vaporize him anyways along with that Namek brat" Cell said holding out his hand as Goku I.T. in front of them with Kento.

"Goku!" Cell said.

"So you're Cell, the way I am no it's impossible for me to win, Cell give me one day! In one day I'll prove I can beat you!" Goku said.

"Ha ha ha! I must have misunderstood you did you say you could beat me in a day?" Cell said.

"Yes" Goku said as he sensed Piccolo kai.

"It's Piccolo kai! He's still alive!" Goku said as he looked at Tsumuri who had blood covering his hands.

"I wasn't going to watch my father die" Tsumuri said.

"Hang on!" Goku said grabbing Tien arm as Kento and Tsumuri put their arms on his shoulders as they I.T. over to where Tsumuri left his father.

"How did he move like that?" Cell said.

"You two will be ok! When we get back to the lookout I'll give you a Senzu" Goku said as Tsumuri held Piccolo over his shoulder.

"Are you trying to escape? I won't let you!" Cell said charging at them as Goku I.T. them away as Cell swung.

IIIIIIIII

"Oh thank goodness you got to them!" Serena said.

"Tsumuri are you okay?" Froze asked.

"I'm fine" Tsumuri said.

"Cell's unbelievably strong I don't think any of us will stand a chance that's my opinion" Piccolo said.

"Dad you did what you could and you did good! It's that idiot 17 fault for not listening!" Tsumuri growled.

"Hey! Trunks and Vegeta have come out of the room!" Mr. Popo said.

"Really?" Goku said as they saw Trunks with his hair now in a ponytail and in torn clothes.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Trunks said.

"About damn time!" Harker said.

"We've been expecting you" Goku said.

"After two months Vegeta finally surpassed Super Saiyan but it wasn't until now that he became proficient using it" Trunks said.

"Trunks! Don't waste words on them" Trunks said.

"Did it go as planned?" Goku asked.

"You'll see, if you go into that room to train, you'd just be wasting your time I'll clean up this mess, Cell and the androids by myself" Vegeta said.

"Prick" Nero said.

"I checked that thing after is absorbed 17 it's become an incredible monster" Goku said.

"Hello! Is everyone there?" Bulma called.

"It's Bulma!" Gohan said.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Serena said.

"There you are" Bulma said.

"Bulma why you come here?" Goku asked.

"Krillin told me everyone was here so I came" Bulma said as she spotted Trunks.

What the hell! Is that you Trunks!"

"Uhh yeah?"

"Why'd you change your hair style? Is that a wig? Oh you've grown taller too!" she said making sure his hair wasn't fake.

"There's a mystical room here where a year passes in one day, father and I were training there" Trunks said.

"Really? But Vegeta hair hasn't grown at all" Bulma said.

"A pure Saiyan hair once fully grown doesn't grown any more" Vegeta said.

"Really? I guess it goes for me too" Goku said.

"Yep if I were to cut my hair all off it would never grow back to this length again" Reyoto said.

"We shouldn't be standing around talking about things tha don't matter! Why the hell did you come here!" Vegeta yelled.

"To bring the battle armor you requested it turns out so well, I decided to make one for everyone" Bulma said throwing a capsule as a large dresser emerged.

"This is a lot lighter than I thought it'd be" Goku said holding an armor.

"I worse one of these on Namek, so it's like meeting an old firend" Gohan said finishing up his changing into Saiyan armor.

"I look like Bardock" Kento said tying Bardock head band on.

"No your armor a different color than his" Zang said looking at his new armor.

"So now everyone going to wear the armor like Naomi Vegeta and I? How annoying" Reyoto said.

"I must admit this armor is like a second skin" Serena said.

"I wish they were in different color like Reyoto and Naomi" May said.

"Never thought I'd be caught in this armor again" Saiya said.

"I think you look hot" Ally said.

"I'll pass on the armor" Nero said.

"Aren't you going to wear one?" Bulma asked Piccolo.

"I don't think I could stomach wearing the same clothes as the Saiyans and Frieza men" Piccolo said.

"You shouldn't be so picky it's easier to move in then it looks" Goku said.

"It doesn't matter you're not going to get a chance to fight" Vegeta said.

"Because you're going to beat Cell yourself that would be the ideal situation" Goku said.

"Are you going?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll teleport you there" Goku said.

"Don't be an idiot I don't need your strength" Vegeta said taking off.

"Why doesn't he accept anyone help?" Bulma said.

"He's a prick that's why" Nero said.

"Well, I better get going" Trunk said.

"Hold on!" Goku said digging in his clothes on the ground "here's your share of Senzu"

"Thank you" Trunks said.

"Do your best but don't do anything stupid, if things get dangerous, it's ok to run away" Goku said.

"Thanks for everything, good luck with your training" Trunks said.

"Whatever you do don't die ok?" Bulma said as Trunks took off as they all sensed a magic kai spark and saw Azumuri float down form the room panting.

"DONE! NO ONE ASK ME FOR ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT TWENTY-FOUR HOURS!" Azumuri growled.

"Good work Azumuri it looks like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber got an upgrade and the two temporary chambers are ready" Tsumuri said.

"Ready boys? It's out run to train!" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"About damn time!" Kento said.

"This is how it will work Goku, Gohan and Kento with go into the main room, Reyoto, Saiya and Zang will go in one of the extra rooms and Serena, May and Naomi you girls get the other, you will all spend one day in there that as long as my magic will work once the twenty-four hours are up my magic will wear off in the two spare room and they will turn back into normal spare rooms again" Azumuri said.

"You did a good job son I'm proud of you" Piccolo said.

"Thanks dad" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIIIII

Cell was flying over the ocean searching for 16 and 18 as he stopped "At the speed they're going they couldn't have gotten away and since I can't see them they're probably hiding on one of the islands below, that's fine with me" he said taking a deep breath and expanding his body, "CAN YOU HEAR ME 18? SHOW YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T I'LL DESTROY THESE ISLANDS ONE BY ONE, YOU'RE PROBABLY THINKING I WON'T KILL YOU NECAUSE I WANT TO GET MY PERFECT FORM BUT YOU'RE WORNG! I'D LIKE TO GET IT BUT EVEN AS I AM NOW NO ONE CAN STAND AGAINST ME!" he yelled as his voice boomed across the planet.

"Man he's got a set of lungs! I think my ear drums popped!" Harker said.

"If the humans think it's bad for them it's worse for us Namekians" Sledge said.

"COME OUT! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"She's not coming out, she making this harder on me, idiot let's start with this island" Cell said blowing up one of the islands filled with people leaving nothing but ocean water, "well I guess she wasn't on that island"

"I'M GOING ONTO THE NEXT ISLAND! DO YOU STILL WANT TO HIDE? THE ISLAND YOU'RE ON WILL BE DESTROYED ALONG WITH YOU!"

"What do we do 16? He's blowing up the islands?" 18 asked.

"You don't need to worry 18 he's not attacking hard enough to hurt you it looks like he still wants to absorb you" 16 said.

"Even if I survive there's no way you will" 18 said as Cell blew up two more planets.

"He's at the neighboring island!" 18 said as the island next to theirs was taken out

"He's looking for us escaping if you stay here you'll be safe" 16 said.

IIIIIII

"They're not showing themselves they should be around here somewhere they should know it'd be useless to hide underwater, I guess I'll have to destroy the entire area" Cell said ready to blow the next island when he sensed Vegeta approaching fast as Vegeta stopped in front of him.

"You're Vegeta!" Cell said.

"Yeah, and you're Cell, go down!" Vegeta said as they both landed on the island 18 and 16 were hiding.

"Why'd you come here? It can't be that you hope to defeat me" Cell said.

"I didn't come here to defeat you, I'm just here to rip you to shreds" Vegeta said.

"You're going to do that to me?" Cell said.

"It was a big shock to me to learn that me genes were used to create a big ugly monster like you, I wish a better job had been done" Vegeta said as Trunks landed.

"I see you've got some help it doesn't matter how much help you get" Cell said.

"He's just here to watch I've got what it takes to beat you" Vegeta said.

"What do you mean, you're good enough to beat me? To the point of ripping me to shreds, even" Cell said.

"That's what I said got a problem with that?" Vegeta said.

"No bit it was so unrealistic I couldn't believe my ears" Cell said.

"Take a good look Cell I'm going to wipe that smug look off your ugly mug" Vegeta said.

'Is he going to change?' Trunks thought as Vegeta began yelling as his power began to rise.

IIIIIIII

"This fight begun" Azumuri said looking over the edge of the lookout as his father joined him.

"What do you see son?" Piccolo asked.

"The fight going to begin soon I just hope the training works out" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIII

"Everything white my body's gotten heavier, it's hard to breathe and it's hot in here" Gohan said.

"There was no setting on the G.R. back home" Kento said.

"As soon as the door closed the outside world was completely shut out the bath and toilets are on the left" Goku said.

"Hmm well at least Vegeta didn't smash anything in here were lucky" Kento said.

"Over there is the kitchen" Goku said.

"Okay I am saying this now I am in charge of the kitchen! You are not to lay a hand on any food in there because you will cleaning everything out in a month and we'll starve!" Kento said.

"In front of us is the reason why I could only stay here for a month as a kid" Goku said as they looked at the large endless room.

"Holy shit!" Kento said.

"What happened? We should be in a room and how's it get so bug? There's nothing here either" Gohan said.

"This is supposed to be the same size as Earth if you go to far away you might get lost and die" Goku said.

"Don't scare the kid!" Kento said.

"He worst thing is that temperature ranges from 122 degrees to -40 (F) also, the air pressures only a fourth of the Earth's and the gravity is 10x" Goku said.

"We're going to spend a year here?" Gohan said.

"Let's start training we didn't come here to play first, we have to turn you into a Super Saiyan" Goku said.

"Which will not be easy we need to really push that Saiyan Rage of his" Kento said.

"A Super Saiyan? Me? Do you think I can do it?" Gohan asked.

"Of course, you're half Saiyan anyways we can't train fully until you've become one" Goku said.

"I'll probably get in the way" Gohan said.

"Only at first but after you turn Super Saiyan, you'll help my training a lot, that's my plan" Goku said.

"Ahem!" Kento said.

"Sorry Kento I forgot you could already become a Super Saiyan, but we'll need each other to get to level 2" Goku said.

"That's why I'm here" Kento said.

"I want to overcome the limitations of Super Saiyan and become stronger than anyone else but what I really want is for you both to become stronger than me" Goku said.

"Huh? You do?" Gohan said.

"Of course! I'm sure you can do it" Goku said.

"Really? But Trunks said that in his future, even though I was a Super Saiyan the androids killed me" Gohan said.

"Why the hell would he tell a kid that?" Kento said.

"So? Our world is different than Trunks in Trunks time you didn't train in their room did you?" Goku said.

"I've never been in here either so this will be a challenge" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIII

"So what the surprise you made for them Azumuri?" Nero asked.

"Well I set up a combat course to randomly go off this will keep them on their toes and with my magic always blasting at them their endurance with increase" Azumuri said.

"You thought of everything" Ally said.

"Not everything I can't monitor them so we'll have to wait and see their progress" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIII

Vegeta power then reached max as his muscles were now all expanded as his hair was slightly longer and surged with kai energy as he smirked and punched Cell in the gut then punched him in the air as he crashed to the ground away from Vegeta.

Cell then jumped to his feet with blood on the side of his mouth.

"You can do better than that Cell" Vegeta said.

"It seems that you can fight a little" Cell said throwing a punch at Vegeta who caught Cell fist and swung him over his head and slammed him into the ground then kicked Cell in the face as he was getting up and sent him crashing into a mountain.

"It looks like I'll have to get serious" Cell said pulling himself from the side of the mountain.

IIIIIIIII

"AHHHH!" Gohan yelled as Goku and Kento stared at him.

"No, that's not it you're making your kai larger you have to use your anger get really angry! Really mad!" Goku said.

"Easier said than done I can't get angry like that" Gohan said.

"That's it! Imagine me or Piccolo getting killed by Cell" Goku said.

"I've never seen Cell" Gohan said.

"Frieza then" Goku said.

"Gohan then tried again as only his kai grew and he hit the ground panting.

"Dammit! I couldn't do it" Gohan said.

"I wasn't expecting you to do it that easily don't be disappointed you had a good start" Goku said.

"I have a theory that may work if you don't mind Goku" Kento said.

"What is it?" Goku asked as Kento pulled Goku away to talk in private.

"Let me beat the crap out of him" Kento said.

"What?"

"If I fight him and just keep pushing his buttons making his madder and madder I might be able to push him to transform, but I'd rather not do that to my own cousin but at times like this we have no choice I may even ask you to do the same for me" Kento said.

"No I can't do that and can't allow you to do the same" Goku said.

"The we stick to our methods then" Kento said.

IIIIIIII

"Dammit!" Saiya said getting his arm hit by one of Azumuri surprise battle course as they all dodged kai blasts firing at the magic jars firing at them.

"I have to admit it was smart of Azumuri to set up this surprise battle course and not tell us!" Reyoto said destroying one of the jars.

"Yeah he's purposely pissing us off so we can ascend! What a genius!" Zang said smashing the last as they all panted.

"I hope the others training is going well" Saiya panted as he wrapped his injury.

IIIIIIII

Serena was taking a bath with the other girls in a very large bath that was more like a sauna then a bathroom as the girl relaxed after another day of hard training.

"Hey I have been meaning to ask you something Naomi" May said.

"Go ahead" Naomi said.

"So what's Reyoto like in bed?" May asked as Naomi and Serena eyes widen.

"May!" Serena said.

"What? Come on were all friends plus Ally told us the details of her first night with Saiya" May said.

"Well to be honest we haven't gone to that level yet" Naomi said blushing.

"Really? I would thought someone like Reyoto would be getting some" Serena said.

"Reyoto actually sweet about that he want's everything at peace before he takes me as his mate" Naomi said.

"Kento the same way" Serena said.

"Me and Zang never done anything either and were now engage" May said.

"So thought of any names for the cute little babies you and Zang will have?" Naomi asked.

"No haven't thought that far yet" May said.

"I really want a daughter" Naomi said.

"I don't care if my first baby a boy or girl as long as the baby cute as hell" Serena said.

"How long have we been in this place?" May asked.

"Four months" Naomi said.

"Ugh! I want my boyfriend!" Serena said.

"We do to and you can only imagine how crazy they're going without particularly Saiya since he's the sexually active one he may go into a Saiyan Rage and reach level two before us" Naomi said.

"He'll kill Zang and Reyoto by the six month" Serena said.

"Agreed" May said.

IIIIIIIII

Gohan was yelling as they saw his eyes turn white and his hair turned blonde.

"Way to go Gohan! You've done it! You've become a Super Saiyan!" Goku said.

"NNGHHH" Gohan grunted.

"Stay like that! Release your excitement a little at a time!" Goku said.

"NNGHHH HAAH!" Gohan said powering down and it the ground panting.

"It's too hard dad" Gohan said.

"Just do it little by little let's take a break I'll give you a hair haircut" Goku said.

"I'll pass I like my hair this way" Kento said.

IIIIII

"Dammit!" Reyoto growled hitting the ground panting.

"Were so close! What the hell is keeping us from moving forward!" Saiya growled.

"Our Saiyan Rage not powerful enough we need to get really mad!" Zang said.

IIIIIIIII

Goku was powering to Super Saiyan with his now more recent hair cut as Kento yelled trying to pass Super Saiyan while Gohan did fast attacks.

"Wow ! In such a short time he's really going to go far, and Kento he's so close to moving up" Goku said.

Gohan then landed as he panted and powered down as Kento and Gohan noticed Goku power to Super Saiyan as he yelled and his body expanded.

'He's close too that is not level 2 yet but he's very close' Kento thought.

"Dad! That's great! You've done it! You've surpassed the level of Super Saiyan!" Gohan said as Goku looked over to see that Kento wasn't sharing the excitement meaning he was not there.

"I think I can advance a bit further into the transformation" Goku said as Kento power up yelling and looked like Goku at that form as they both began yelling as their muscles began to expand and surged close to level two.

'Need to make my rage stronger!' Kento thought remembering what Miira did to him and his friends as he yelled and reached level 2 with Goku.

"Wow! You're really strong! Now you can defeat Cell right?" Gohan asked.

"I can't I don't think I can beat him yet" Goku said.

"Eh?" Gohan said.

"With these augmented muscles, even though I'm stronger, I'm slower" Goku said.

"Yes this does not work in our favor" Kento said powering down with Goku to their normal states.

"No matter how strong we are if we can't hit him it's useless right?" Goku said.

"Exactly" Kento said.

"Besides I'd waste too much energy, a regular Super Saiya has a better balance between speed and strength" Goku said.

"This I already understand" Gohan said.

"From now on, all the time except while we sleep, we'll be Super Saiyan and we'll get used to it until this constitutes our normal state, I'll start with trying to eliminate the nervousness we fell when we're in Super Saiyan state then we'll start again with the most basic training it may seem like a waste of time but I think it's for the best" Goku said.

"Okay!" Gohan said as Kento pulled out his watch.

"Yo! Goku wants all to train from this point forward in our Super Saiyan forms everyone is to stay in this form until they go to bed and transform the minute you wake up train with the basics in SS and we'll see where it will go from the" Kento said.

"Got it!" Saiya said.

"Whatever you say Kento!" Naomi said.

IIIIIIII

Soon the entire day finished up or for the Saiyan a year as they all walked out onto the look out in torn clothes and all in Super Saiyans.

"Vegeta and Trunks are still here and I can still feel Cell kai he's alive what happened?" Goku said.

"Yeah Vegeta tell him what happened!" Nero growled.


	73. Before the Cell Games

Chapter Seventy-Two: Before the Cell Games

"Well? What happened? Tell us about it!" Goku said.

"Let start off with the idiot excuse of a prince let Cell get his perfect form instead of destroying him!" Nero yelled as Trunks filled in the Super Saiyans on what happened.

"I see a tournament? Good idea!" Goku said.

"You said good?" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah he did" Kento said.

"Mr. Pop where my shirt?" Goku asked.

"Ah over there" Mr. Popo said.

"Finally! We can get out of these suits! We've been wearing them for a year!" Serena said as they all began dressing back into their original clothes leaving their broken and torn Saiyan armor on the ground.

"If you want I can ask mom to make a new suit for you" Trunks said.

"No, I prefer my old uniform better I'm going to fight as human" Goku said.

"I for one like my clothes better than the armor it gets annoying after a while" Kento said putting on the last of his red outfit by tying on his grandfather headband.

"Piccolo I also need new clothes I'd like one like yours" Gohan said.

"All right I'll make you something stylish" Piccolo said holding out his hand over Gohan.

"How nice" Ally said.

"Wow all of you are a year older now well happy late birthday to all of you!" Nero said.

"Nice Nero" Kento said looking over at Gohan dressed like Piccolo.

"Thank you Piccolo!" Gohan said.

"Well can you beat Cell now?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen his perfect form yet I'm going to see Cell myself now" Goku said I.T. to were the Cell Games would be held.

IIIIIIIII

"This ought to do" Cell said as Goku I.T. onto the ring away from Cell, "Goku isn't it?" Cell asked.

"Yes that's me" Goku said.

"This is where the Cell Games will be held in nine days like it?" Cell asked.

"Can't say it looks promising" Goku said as Cell laughed.

"You've succeeded at last, that's your perfect form isn't it?" Goku said.

"That's right" Cell said.

"I'll be entering the competition hopefully no one will get killed, eh?" Goku said a Cell smirked, "his ought to be interesting" Goku said I.T. back to the lookout.

"What do you think about him?" Trunks asked.

"I can't believe he's that strong judging from his kai it's hard to guess his exact strength, I won't know without fighting him even though I don't think I can beat Cell" Goku said.

"What! How? Are you sure?" Trunks said.

"You've still got time to go back into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after you I'll go then Vegeta followed by Trunks then you go again, I'll have Azumuri reactivate the other rooms" Piccolo said.

"It's okay! Gohan Kento and I aren't going to train here there's still nine days left it'll work out" Goku said.

"What? You said you don't want to go into the Time Chamber?" Piccolo said.

"That's right!" Goku said.

"Why? You can still go for another full day!" Piccolo said.

"If I don't do anything in the room, my body will get weaker it's better to rest for now" Goku said.

"Ha ha ha Kakarot can't take it, is the pain too much for you to handle?" Vegeta said.

Why I ought to!" Kento growled as Goku grabbed his shoulder.

"Maybe but right now trying to build up my strength isn't the solution however you can still go in if you want" Goku said.

"What? Are you trying to imply that you're stronger than me?" Vegeta said.

"As a matter of fact I am" Goku said.

"WHAT!"

"Oh burn! In your face you pain in the ass!" Nero said.

"Enough! Let's just work together see you at the competition! Let's go kids!" Goku said.

"Ok?" Gohan said.

"What is he up too?" Serena asked.

"No idea" May said as the Saiyans Time Force members flew off the edge with Gohan and Goku.

"Let's stop by somewhere first" Goku said as they flew into Korin Tower.

"Hey Korin!" Zang said.

"How are you doing?" Goku asked.

"Hi! I'm Gohan"

"Goku you've gotten stronger and Zang so did you and your friends" Korin said.

"Is that a cat?" Naomi whispered.

"Yeah" Reyoto whispered.

"Yajirobe you're here too?" Goku said.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing here? I've already told you that I'm not entering the Cell Games!" Yajirobe said.

"Don't worry I'm not here for that" Goku said.

"Oh ok but don't think I can't be useful!" Yajirobe said.

"Trust me you're not" Nero said.

"The world is in great danger now" Korin said.

"Cell is really powerful and since becoming perfect he's stronger than ever!" Goku said.

"You look pretty calm and your confident because of you training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Korin said.

"Heh heh heh you could say that" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

'Wow Goku personality changed a bit I wonder how how much the others and I changed' Kento thought.

"Korin you know how strong Cell is right?" Goku asked.

"Ummm I didn't see his actual power, so I can only guess" Korin said.

"Please compare us! I'm going on concentrate my kai now" Goku said as he yelled as his kai energy began to push Korin and Yajirobe back.

"OK THAT"S ENOUH! YOU"RE GONNA DESTROY MY HOME!" Korin yelled as the power went down and Korin and Yajirobe panted.

"That was only about half strength" Goku said.

"That was only half! You're terrifying! How much stronger do you have to be!" Korin said.

"How do I compare to Cell?" Goku asked.

"Hmmm that's a tough question like I said I'm only guessing to tell you the truth Cell is still a little stronger" Korin said.

"Damn! Cell's a real bastard!" Yajirobe said.

"Thought so! I wasn't wrong! Thanks Korin!" Goku said.

"Why say that so cheerful?" Nero said.

"Let's go kids" Goku said as they all grabbed his shoulders and Goku I.T. them out of the tower and showed up at the Kame House.

"Let's take your mom home I'll be able to relax better there, we'll all rest for three days, train for three days, and then rest for the last three days then we'll go to the Cell Games" Goku said.

"Dad will we really be able to beat Cell if we do that?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about it! Let's call your mother" Goku said.

Five Minutes Later.

"AHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HARI! YOU"VE TURNED INTO A BAD KID! WHY! MY SON A DELINQUENT! " Chichi cried.

IIIIIIIII

Father I have a favor to ask you" Tsumuri said.

"Yes?" Piccolo said.

"Okay I reopened the rooms so Froze, Frost and Chill with train for one year in one Kabra, Zink and Bash with train in the other and Tsumuri and I want to train with you in the main room" Azumuri said.

"What about Harker and Sledge?" Piccolo asked.

"We can wait out turn there is nine days left" Sledge said.

"Fine come with me" Piccolo said.

IIIIIIII

Two days later all the Super Saiyan were dressed in normal clothes provided by Chichi as she set up a large picnic by the lake.

"See I told you there were some huge fish in this lake!" Goku said.

"Dad is it really okay for us to relax like this?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry something should come up" Goku said.

"Should?" Gohan said.

"It'll be okay we'll win! I told you that it wouldn't do any good if we tried to train a lot more now, we've reach our limits" Goku said.

"That what's got me worried" Nero said with B.J. asleep in his arms.

"Lunch is ready!" Chichi said.

"Thanks! Wow that looks great" Goku said as they all began taking seats around the large blanket.

"Couldn't you at least stop being Super Saiyan now?" Chichi asked.

"Nope I rather like being blonde" Saiya said.

"You're not the only one who liking it" Ally said.

"So Kento when are you going to merry Serena?" Chichi asked making him spit take the water he was drinking as he coughed and Serena blushed.

"Well uh not any time soon we have to wait for Zang and May to be married first before someone else can get engaged" Kento said blushing.

"Chichi leave them alone in Saiyan culture we don't marry but since all of us here are to use to earth customs" Nero said with B.J. sitting in his lap starting at everyone.

"Well since he's sitting up on his own how long before he start's talking?" May asked.

"Well Saiyan babies grow faster than human children I'll guess that he'll start trying to speak in two months" Nero said.

"And when will he start crawling?" Naomi asked.

"One month" Nero said.

"Oh he is so cute! Goku we should have another baby!" Chichi said making Goku spit take the rice he was eating as the Saiyan teens began o laugh.

IIIIIIII

"Come on son stop holding back!" Piccolo said as he and Tsumuri spared in the time chamber.

"Fine!" Tsumuri said kicking his dad in the jaw and knocking him down as Piccolo got up rubbing his jaw and smirked.

"Nice kick, Azumuri your up!"

"Oh great" Azumuri said getting out of his meditation state and walked over to Piccolo.

"Don't hold back son" Piccolo said getting into fighting stance.

"Very well father!" Azumuri said going into his own.

IIIIIIII

Soon all the Saiyans were in a large van driving down the road with Goku driving much to everyone surprise that he could drive as every store they passed was closed as they listen to the radio.

"All the stores are closed, is everyone one on vacation?" Goku said.

"Everyone thinks they might die in seven days so no on wants to work" Chichi said.

"Sorry to interrupt you during the program, but this news just came in" a man on the radio said.

"At least someone's working" Goku said.

"In order to defeat the monster calling himself Cell, the Royal Army is heading towards point 28ks-5 they'll start their attack anytime now"

"WHAT!" every Saiyan in the car said.

"Don't do it you fools! What are you thinking? Don't you know you're just going to your death!" Goku yelled.

"Change the station I don't want to hear this" Nero said.

"An incredibly fierce attack has just started! Listen to all the rockets!"

"Dammit! Humans are such idiots! No offence Chichi" Naomi said.

"I don't believe it! It's still alive! It looks like Cell was completely unaffected! He's attacking the army!" the man said as Goku shut it off.

"Damn him!"

"I hate this!" Serena growled.

"I'm sorry but could you all go home? There's something I need to talk to Piccolo about" Goku said getting out and I.T. to the lookout to sense and feel the Icein, Namekian and Majin heroes were all now stronger" Goku!" Piccolo said.

"Hiya!" Goku said.

"Oh! Piccolo did you go into the Hyperbolic Time Chambers?" Goku asked.

"Yes I went in with my sons" Piccolo said.

"I thought so! You've all gotten a lot more powerful!" Goku said.

"Tell me what you really think that even though I've powered up a lot I still don't stand a chance against Cell" Piccolo said.

"No you don't" Goku said.

"Way to put it delicately Goku" Harker said sarcastically.

"Good! You didn't try you spare my feelings so what brings you here?" Piccolo asked.

"Can't you split again like before you rejoined?" Goku asked.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"You're asking if he can split from Kami?" Sledge said.

"You see when you and Kami rejoined the dragon balls ceased to exist I want to bring the back so we can resurrect all the people killed by Cell we'll probably need them later too" Goku said.

"I see but unfortunately that would be impossible once rejoined it became impossible for us to split again if it were possible to split again Kami and Piccolo would be more comfortable with each other" Piccolo said.

"Really? Too bad but I guess you're right, Gohan told me that the surviving Namek went to another planet I'll try to contact them maybe one of them will decide to come live on earth! And if that happens we can have a guardian back right?" Goku said.

"I'm going to go now to look for the Nameks" Goku said.

"I'll be overjoyed when you find a new guardian" Mr. Popo said.

"But Goku how're you going to get there? You don't even know what planet they went to it'll take too long" Goku said.

"What are you talking about? Have you forgotten about my I.T. technique? All I have to do is look for a kai like yours and I'll find the New Namek!" Goku said.

"Can you find kai that far away?" Piccolo asked.

"Probably! If they're where I think they are. I'm going to try please be quite" Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead, "uh sorry it didn't work what now?" Goku said as the others fell over.

"You idiot! Azumuri just send him there!" Tsumuri said.

"Are you crazy! I already used up way to much of my magic during our time in the time chamber I need rest!" Azumuri said.

"I know! I might be able to find them if I go to King Kai world! Let's see! Got 'em!" he said I.T. away.

"I hope it works out" Trunks said.

"I don't know if we can depend on him or not" Piccolo said.

"Your guess is as good as ours father" Tsumuri said as a few minutes later Goku showed up with Dende.

"Dende?" Piccolo said.

"Could you wait here a bit? I'm off to go get the others" Goku said disappearing.

"So how you been Dende?" Harker said as they all waited for Goku to return and I.T. back with Krillin Gohan and the other Super Saiyans.

"He really is here!" Krillin said.

"Dende!" Gohan said.

"Thanks for coming Dende! It's been a long time can you believe this is Gohan?" Krillin said.

"Are you really going to be Earth's new guardian?" Gohan asked.

"Goku can I ask you something? Is your confidence caused by a weakness you found in Cell?" Trunks asked.

"Nope! I don't think he has a weakness" Goku said.

"Oh Goku you're a real piece of work" Nero said pinching the bridge of his nose as B.J. started up at his father.

"Dende can you really make dragon balls?" Piccolo asked.

"I was told he could! The old man on Namek said Dende was really good" Goku said.

"I think I can make some dragon balls in one hundred days" Dende said.

"One hundred days! Will it take that long?" Goku said.

"Yes! Dragon balls aren't easy to make" Azumuri said.

"I have an idea! If we use the rocks that used to be the earth's dragon balls I can make some new ones right away!" Dende said.

"Great! That's perfect! Can you make them so that we can get the wishes like the ones on Namek?" Krillin asked.

"If you do that will we be able to resurrect a lot of people with one wish? For example bring back all of the people killed by Cell" Piccolo said.

"Huh? I could make them like that but if I did we'd only get two wishes at a time" Dende said.

"Is that the only drawback?" Gohan asked.

"That'd be fine please make them" Piccolo said.

"Ok do you have the model?" Dende asked.

"Mr. Pop get the model" Piccolo said.

"Ok" Mr. Popo said leaving then came back with the dragon model, "I made this"

"Interesting shape" Dende said setting it on the grounds and held his hands to it as it glowed and shot up a light into the sky then turned into seven lights and split off into different directions.

"That should have reactivated the dragon balls" Dende said.

"Huh? Already?" Goku said.

"Great! I'll go borrow the Dragon Radar from Bulma and look for the dragon balls, Gohan you've done enough training you spend the time unitl the Cell Games up here with Dende" Goku said.

"Huh? But"

"Just do it don't worry about it, see ya!" Goku said I.T. away.

"That trick annoying" Nero said.

"I learned it" Kento said with a smirk.

"What! Damn I should have trained with Goku too!" Nero said.

"Has he told you anything, Gohan? Goku said the Cell was stronger than him and that Cell doesn't have a weakness so why is he so cheerful?" Trunks asked.

"He hasn't even told me he's just looking forward to it" Gohan said.

"Looking forward?" Trunks said.

"But if he's looking forward to it maybe he has a plan" Krillin said.

"Or maybe he's bluffing" Piccolo said.

"..."

"Dammit dad! Why you have to bring us down!" Tsumuri said.

"Where is Frost and Glacious?" Kento asked noticing the two Iceins were gone.

"Well he asked her to model for him so they went off in private to do that sketch" Chill said.

"I see" Kento said.

"The mute and the princess who would have thought that" Zang said.

"Frost deserves happiness after all the shit he's been through" Froze said.

"Well while Goku going to go look for the dragon balls let's spar! Anyone game?" Kento said.

"I am!" Reyoto said.

Soon our heroes all trained on the Lookout preparing for the Cell Games quickly approaching unaware of the Time Breakers evil plans.

IIIIIIII

"So I was right that brat is the descendent of the Archangel Saiyan, no matter only a few more samples are needed now and soon Armageddon shall rise again and with the power of the mightiest Saiyan running threw his veins no one will stop us!" Towa said as the Majin warrior Candy had an uneasy felling in her gut.

'Please let Bardock plan work' Candy thought.

A.N. The Cell Games now begin! Will our heroes be able to eliminate Cell now that he's stronger than before thanks to Towa or will this be the end? Find out in the next chapter!


	74. The Cell Games

Chapter Seventy-Three: The Cell Games

Soon the day came as everyone waited in their battle outfits at the lookout as Goku I.T. in in his orange gi.

"There he is!" Krillin said.

"About damn time" Nero said.

"Here we are! Huh? Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"He already left" Piccolo said.

"Biggest prick in the world" Chill said.

"I see he must be excited I'm sure he's gotten stronger" Goku said notching everyone didn't have the high hopes like him, "what's wrong? Why do you all look so down?"

"Goku it looks bad Dende made the dragon balls so they could bring back a lot of people with one wish but in order to do that they can only bring you back from the dead once" Krillin said.

"I'm sorry you should have warned me" Dende said.

"Oh don't worry about it Dende! All we have to do is not die right?" Goku said.

"Not die? We're going to fight Cell!" Krillin said.

"Don't worry about it, let's go! We'll be late!" Goku said.

"Oh this man an idiot" Kento said with his hand covering his face.

"I hope to god you don't end up like him" Nero said holding up his son who smiled and touched Nero nose.

"Oh! Kodak moment!" Serena said taking a camera and taking the picture.

Soon all the heroes were flying in the air and all landed at the Cell Games with all the Saiyans in Super Saiyan standing with the Z-Fighters.

"Welcome to the battle" Cell said.

"Finally now they come" Vegeta said with his arms crossed.

"Nice to see you too Vegeta" Nero said sarcastically.

"It looks like they were all flying" a reporter said.

"It looks like tricks are getting popular" Hercule said.

"Hey it's 16! It looks like he's been fixed up" Krillin said as 16 approached.

"I wanted to thank you Krillin because of you I've been fixed" 16 said.

"Ha ha! That's good" Krillin said.

"Let's all do our best" Goku said holding out his hand.

"I was made to destroy you don't forget that Goku" 16 said.

"Isn't he kinda gloomy?" Goku whispered.

"Didn't Bulma reprogram him?" Kento whispered.

"Guess not" Nero said.

"Well then shall we start the fight with me!" Goku said cracking his knuckles.

"Why does Goku want to start fighting like this?" Trunks asked.

"Would you like to start?" Nero said.

"Is that okay with you?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"Do whatever you want I'm going to finish this off no matter which way the fight goes" Vegeta said.

"Hey! You can't determine the order without me!" Hercule yelled.

"Ugh what the hell is he doing here!" Zang growled.

"Uh excuse me were you planning on entering the Cell Games?" the reporter asked.

"Yeah but not all of us" Goku said.

"Stop this stupid joke! This isn't a game! You don't know what's going on here!" he yelled.

"I think they're the ones who are clueless Krillin said as a Shadow Needle came out of the ground and pointed at the man neck.

"I just got my son asleep so I suggest you keep it down or I'll kill you!" Nero growled making the man back away from their group.

"This is surprising I thought even the most ignorant hick had heard of me, the Martial Arts Champion of the world Mr. Satan" Hercule said.

"Sorry never heard of a pompous ass like you" Zang said.

"How dare you! He's the champion of the world! He's a genius! He's the strongest man on earth!" the man yelled.

"Oh is he? Goku let him go first" Reyoto said with an evil smirk.

"Fine I guess" Goku said.

"It's time, whoever wants to be first can be first but have him come out now!" Cell said.

"He's gonna kill you, back out now, that would be the best thing to do" Goku said.

"Hey camera! Focus on that idiot!" the man said.

"It's a though he could hear the voices of all the world's citizens footing for Mr. Satan did you hear what his man just say to Mr. Satan? He said 'he's going to kill you, back out now, that would be the best thing to do'!"

"It doesn't matter let this idiot do whatever he wants even though he'll get killed we can have him back with the dragon balls" Krillin said.

"Well what else can we do?" Goku said.

"Let the idiot suffer I would love to see him get what's coming to him" Reyoto said.

"Ah! It looks like he finally understands it makes sense I don't know if he understands that he just saved his own life"

"I swear that man and his camera crew are dead in a few seconds" Nero growled.

"Stan give a nasty look to the group of fools where did they come from? Everything's ready for combat to begin!" the man said as Hercule threw off his cape and held up the belt, "he's taken off his cape and now he takes off his champion belt too!"

"Can I please kill them?" Reyoto asked.

"No I'll give them a few more minutes if they don't shut up then Azumuri will bust the camera" Kento said.

"Well the moment has arrived! The Cell Games has finally begun! This combat will decide humanity fate Mr. Satan our world champion of wrestling has been waiting impatiently for this moment as he said before this battle begun!"

"So far he's wasted five minutes of our time" May said checking her watch.

"Eh? Mr. Satan he's taken something out of one of his pockets it's a capsule! He's taken out a capsule! Oh it's a bag! Out of the capsule has come a big bag!"

"Does he have to announce everything that moron does!" Tsumuri growled.

"Lets see what he takes out of the bag ah he's taking out a lot of roof tiles! Mr. Satan is piling them up very carefully"

"Oh no" Krillin said covering his face.

"Hey don't you think..." Yamcha said.

"I am so close to killing him now" Nero said.

"He's pilled them up! There are one two three...fifteen tiles! He's made a very big pile of 15 roof tiles!"

"Oh I am so impressed" Naomi said sarcastically.

"He's concentrating now! Mr. Satan is concentrating all his strength let's all quite no please" he said as Hercule smashed them all.

"Ah there's one left! But he was fantastic! Such extra ordinary destructive force! He broke fourteen! He completely shattered fourteen roof tiles!"

"BOO! YOU SUCK!" Kento yelled breaking the silence as his friends burst out laughing.

"You keep your mouth shut you little runt!" Hercule said.

"Come over here and make me!" Kento said as Hercule growled a focused his attention on Cell.

"CELL! SEE HOW I'VE DESTROYED THESE ROOF TILES! In one minute that's what you'll look like" Hercule said.

"I'm stunned! It's to be expected of the world's champion! I'm honestly very excited!"

"Were not five zenie Cell kills him" Kento said.

"I don't doubt it" Reyoto said.

"He's scared! Cell must be regretting having been such a loudmouth because after seeing the destructive power of Mr. Satan the only thing he must be able to feel is fear! It's too late to go back now! The citizens of the world will not forgive Cell for his crimes!"

"Come on!" Hercule said going into a fighting stance as Cell kept his arms crossed.

"Yeah! The Cell Games, the results of which will determine the world's fate has begun! Mr. Satan, the world's number one wrestler, is going to fight against Cell! His iron fist will destroy Cell and see justice done for all the men who Cell has killed! The rules of the games are simple! If you fall outside the ring you lose! If you surrender you lose! If you die you lose! Well Mr. Satan we're waiting for you to do everything possible to defeat Cell"

Hercule then charged at Cell yelling as he kicked Cell in the face and did nothing.

"Ohh! He's done it! In one second the participant Mr. Satan has used an excellent technique! His Dynamite Kick! Has destroyed Cell! Perhaps the battle has already been decided!"

"God that man annoying!" Froze said.

"Can I eat him?" Bash asked.

"No brother no matter how annoying he is he doesn't deserve to be turned into candy and eaten" Zink said as Hercule began repeatedly kicking and punching Cell.

"Oh! Stand doesn't let up with a flurry of punches! Cell keeps taking the punishment! He doesn't have time to defend himself with his arms or his legs! He's so strong! He's fantastic! This was to be expected of our champion Satan!"

"Get lost!" Cell said backing handing Hercule and sent him flying into the distances.

"Heh to tell the truth I was almost rooting for Cell" Krillin whispered.

"In all honesty I was too I was hoping he would have killed the moron but that's fine.

"Ugh! OWWW! IT HURTS! OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Eh! He's still alive Cell doesn't think he's worth killing" Piccolo said.

"I would have killed him or maybe broken both his legs and that damn ego of his" Tsumuri said.

"He's fallen out of the ring Satan has, the participant Satan has lost"

"Come on let's begin the Cell Games right now! Who will be first? Will it be you Goku?" Cell said.

"Yes of course" Goku said stepping into the ring.

"Ma-maybe this is the end of the world" the man said.

"OW OW OW!" Hercule said touching his now bloody face.

"How did you lose, Mr. Satan?"

"It's only because I slipped!" Hercule growled.

"Well it looked like you'd been hit"

"Don't worry, I'll take a break and start fighting for real!"

'He still doesn't understand the power difference between them he's the world champion of morons!' Vegeta thought.

"It starts at last" Gohan said.

"Yeah" Krillin said.

"So it's going to start with you I was hoping to keep the most fun for last" Cell said.

'This is it' Kento thought.

"Everyone please stay calm! Mr. Satan just lost his footing and fell out of the ring but after a short break he;s going to re-challenge Cell!"

"God damn he's such a moron! Why do human have to be so stupid!" Harker said.

"Don't ask me I personally think everyone around me are morons" Sledge said getting annoyed looks from the others.

"While Mr. Satan takes his break it looks like one those ignorant fools that ignored Mr. Satan warning will attempt to fight Cell, we shouldn't interfere with him a fools a foo until he dies, what do you think that nameless fighter chances are Mr. Satan?"

"He doesn't know how to fight I can tell that just by looking at his stances and how he holds his body, he's a complete amateur if he tried to fight I wouldn't give him two seconds he's just a crazy bastard" Hercule said as Nero and Kento growled.

"He's bad mouthing our family Nero!" Kento growled.

"I'll give him another chance! If doesn't learn to shut that mouth I'll use my Nightmare Technique on him!" Nero growled.

"Ha ha! Even fighting Cell I don't think he'll last five seconds too bad he doesn't look like I'll get a good break" Hercule said.

"Come" Cell said as Goku charged at Cell as Cell blocked Goku kick then caught Goku fist as Goku dodged Cell punch as they began attack, blocking and dodging each other attacks.

Goku then back flipped a few feet away from Cell as Cell charged at Goku who blocked his head-but then moved back and kicked Cell into the air then jumped after him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled firing the blast as Cell smacked it aside as Goku appeared behind him and punched Cell in the back as Cell spun around and punched Goku then smacked him towards the ring as Goku landed on his hands and feet and Cell landed away from him.

That should be enough warming-up don't you think?" Cell said as Hercule and the reported had wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"Now the real fighting starts" Krillin said.

"Yep" Kento said.

"Wa-wasn't that unknown fighter great? What do you think Mr. Satan?"

"Huh? Hah! Not bad! He's a bit better than I thought he was he's pushing though I thinks he's topped out!" Hercule said.

"Will that moron ever learn?" May said.

"Nope" Naomi said.

"Humph! Ready?" Goku said as the look in his eyes changed as he flared his power causing powerful winds to go in all directions.

'He's not level two, this should be interesting' Kento thought.

"Wow! Check out his kai! He had it his that well!" Krillin said.

"What the hell was that! It felt like something just blew up and how do I put this it looks like the unknown fighter is on fire!"

Cell then yelled and flared his own power causing more powerful winds to go in all directions.

"Well?" Goku said.

"Come" Cell said.

"Ok" Goku said punching Cell in the gut then slammed his elbow down on his head and kicked Cell in the air then punched him and sent him bouncing off the ring as Cell stopped midair upside down.

"Well done Goku this is the way to fight! It's no good unless the fight pushes your limits!" Cell said wiping blood from the side of his mouth.

"Yea I agree!" Goku said.

Cell then landed and went into Kamehameha stance as all the heroes eyes widen.

"Ka-Me!"

"Stop it! If you fire a Kamehameha when you're that powered up you'll destroy the Earth!" Goku said.

"Ha Me!" Cell said making the blue light.

"Stop it!" Goku yelled.

"Goku stop him!" Kento yelled.

"Ha!" Cell yelled.

"I'm up here Cell!" Goku yelled flying into the air as the blast flew blast all the heroes and up at Goku as it went into space and Goku I.T. behind Cell and kicked him as Cell landed away from him.

"That crazy son of a bitch almost killed us" Chill said.

'He doesn't care of this planet lives or not that proves how evil he is' Frost wrote.

"Why! I know that Kamehameha hit you, you've suddenly appeared and disappeared in the past to" Cell said.

"It's called Instant Transmission I can do that" Goku said.

"Instant Transmission? I see that's an annoying technique" Cell said.

"There's something I want to ask you too if I hadn't jumped up into the air, would you have fired that Kamehameha and destroyed the Earth?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but I knew you had no choice but to jump into the air" Cell said.

"I understand you're pretty smart too" Goku said.

"But I will tell you this it wouldn't bother me in the least to destroy the Earth it would only mean that some of the fun had gone out of my life" Cell said going into a stance and charged at Goku and slammed his elbow into Goku.

Cell then dodged Goku punched and slammed his elbow down on his head knocking him to the ground as Goku launched himself in the air and Cell appeared behind him and knocked him to the ground as Goku jumped to his feet and Cell appeared behind him.

"I've got pretty good speed too although it's not as good as Instant Transmission" Cell said punching him in the face then Goku dodged the second punch as Cell threw Goku to the ground as he jumped away and teleported behind Cell and swung to see Cell gone as he dodged Cell bash.

"I can't believe how fast they are" Krillin said as Kento and the other Time Force Fighters remained quiet.

"You're not bad, really to tell you the truth I didn't think you could provide me with this much pleasure it would be too bad to let this fight end with one of us getting knocked out of the ring, let's remove the falling out of the ring rule out of the game it has no meaning for us anyway" Cell said holding out his hand.

"What! What are you planning on doing! EVERYONWW GWT AWAY FROM THE RING!" Goku yelled a Cell made the ring explode causing a large explosion as they saw nothing but a large hole in the ground where the ring was.

"That was close!" Krillin said.

"The bastard crazy!" Ally said.

"Dammit!16 saved that annoying Hercule!" Kento said as Cell and Goku landed.

"Now the whole Earth our ring our fight can now only be decided by a give-up or by death" Cell said.

"I see you really want this to go all the way don't you" Goku said.

"Well then shall we use all of our new found expanse?" Cell said firing a kai blast that Goku jumped into the air to dodge as he began dodging Cell blasts.

"Come on Goku" Kento said watching Goku jump out of the smoke in Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me!"

"Ha ha ha! You won't fire a Kamehameha from there! You'll destroy the Earth if you do that!" Cell said.

"Ha-Me!"

"Hey!"

"It's a Kamehameha! Goku going to shoot at full powered Kamehameha!" Piccolo yelled.

"There's no way he's going to shoot a Kamehameha

If he fires from up there he'll destroy the Earth!" Krillin said.

"What're you up to there's no way you're going to shoot" Cell said.

"Nero! You better cover your son well!" Kento yelled.

"I don't believe it!" Cell said.

"He's going o fire!" Vegeta yelled as Goku I.T. in front of Cell.

"Shit!" Cell yelled.

"Ha!" Goku yelled hitting Cell with the up close blast causing a large bright light as they saw Goku panting and Cell legs laying on the ground.

"He did it! He really did it! He used his instant transmission! He did it!" Yamcha said noting some of the heroes had stern faces proving the fight was far from over, "what is it? Why aren't you cheering?"

"This fight far from over Yamcha Cell kai still here" Kento said.

"Watch out Goku! Cell can regenerate!" Krillin yelled.

"What!" Yamcha said as Cell legs jumped up as Cell upper body regrew as Cell smirked and cracked his neck.

"That's right you can regenerate can't you" Goku said.

"Yes much like Piccolo and his sons" Piccolo said.

"And I thought I had a complete victory but you should have lost a lot of strength with that attack" Goku said.

"That goes for you too it looks like you're pretty tired too, just to warn you I won't fall for that again if you waste your strength on useless attack this fight will become boring" Cell said.

"I know already!" Goku said flaring his kai.

"Really!" Cell said flaring his.

Goku then charged at Cell who dodged his swing then Goku blocked Cell kick.

Cell then punched Goku and sent him crashing into the side of a mountain as Cell charged after him as Goku flared his kai making the rocks around him go flying in all directions as he fired a series of blasts at Cell hitting him and causing a giant smoke cloud to form.

Cell then yelled and flared his kai causing a large kai ball to grow almost hitting the heroes.

"A kai barrier and a nasty one too" Azumuri said touching the shield and feeling it burn his hand.

"This thing more powerful than my Solar Shield" Kento said.

"I just hope Goku doesn't screw this up" Zang said.

IIIIIII

"You forced me to put up my barrier you're attack deserves to be praised you also hurt more than just my pride" Cell said as Goku panted, "you look like you've lost a lot of energy you should eat a Senzu Goku then this can become an even more spectacular fight" Cell said.

"Do what he says! If we can give Goku a Senzu and we all attack Cell we should be able to beat him now! Krillin! Give him a Senzu fast!" Trunks yelled.

"SHUT UP TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled getting their attention, "it looks like you have no Saiyan pride I think he'd rather die than win like that just remember he isn't fighting for the Earth now, although he probably will be killed, he pissed me off, but I admire him I trained as hard as I could but I couldn't surpass Kakarot! He's a genius but Cell is still one or two steps ahead of Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"So what do you think we should do? Just stand here and watch!"

"You said it yourself he probably has some kind of plan we'll just have to rely on that" Vegeta said.

"Is that so?" Towa said announcing her presences as all eyes felt here power and they all spun to see her standing on a rock as B.J. could sense her power and began to cry as Nero held his son close to protect him from the demon.

"The hell do you want witch!" Azumuri growled holding out a kai ball as his eyes glowed red.

"I came to watch the fight of course my money is on Cell and to see if that brat in Nero arm is worth putting on the list" she said as Nero growled as his eyes turned red and a Shadow Needle came at her as it something surrounding her as she smirked.

"Lay so much as a hand on my son and you dead bitch!" Nero growled.

"So that's the reason why you brats need to get so strong!" Vegeta growled.

"This isn't even her full power!" Kento growled.

"What's wrong? Is your pride getting in the way of you eating a Senzu? I've lost an unexpected amount of strength if you were back at full power you would have a slight chance of winning I want you to amuse me even more!" Cell said Goku then smirked as he powered down to just his normal Super Saiyan form.

"I give! I surrender! I know how strong you are now! I'm going to quit" Goku said shocking all the heroes and Cell.

"What! " Vegeta said,

"It's Impossible!" Yamcha said.

"He's surrendering!" Krillin said.

"What's he saying! What he think of!" Piccolo said.

"Oh this is interesting" Towa said as Nero growled at her.

"Goku do you know the meaning of what you just said? If there's nobody left to fight in the Cell Games all of the people of this Earth are going to die" Cell said.

"Don't mistake me there's still someone left for you to gith" Goku said.

"It's wind up the same, I'm sure Trunks and Vegeta have gotten stronger but I'm sure they're still weaker than you" Cell said.

"Can I choose who gets to fight you next?" Goku asked.

"You're really planning on surrendering aren't you?" Cell said.

"What the hell is he doing! No one can beat Cell!" Vegeta said.

"The next match will probably decide the outcome of the Cell Games if the next guy can't beat you probably no one can" Goku said.

"Who the hell is he talking about! I don't have a clue!" Krillin said.

"However after fighting you I'm pretty sure that he can beat you with a little help from someone just as strong as him" Goku said.

"What!" Cell said.

"That's why I left everything up to them and gave up" Goku said.

"Oh shit he better not be think of who I think he is" Kento said.

"Are you trying to say that you think they're stronger than I am! Tell me the names of these people who shouldn't exist" Cell said as Goku looked over at Gohan and Kento.

"It's your turn boys!" Goku said.

"WHAT!" Cell said.

"EH!" the Z-Fighter and Time Force Fighters said while Gohan and Kento had wide eyes.

"Hmmm?" Towa said.

"What did he say!" Vegeta said.

"That idiot! What does he think he's talking about! Is he just going o watch his son and nephew get killed!" Piccolo yelled.

'Uncle is out of his mind' Kento thought as Goku flew down next to them.

'Oh now I see what you're doing, you know this may be Kento only chance to truly go to level two what he must have reached in the Time Chamber was not level two I confirmed it with Reyoto, good luck brother' Nero thought.

"Is he trying to make fun of me? I wondered what he was talking about but those two brats!" Cell said.

"Do you think you boys can do it?" Goku asked.

"Y-you want us to fight Cell?" Gohan asked.

"That's impossible Goku! There's no way they can fight Cell! I know they gotten much stronger but you want them to fight Cell!" Piccolo yelled.

"Piccolo, Gohan and Kento are a lot stronger than we've ever imagined, if you thought about it you'd realize that they been fighting alongside us since the beginning, when I was little I wasn't anything special like them" Goku said.

"But even though they've become a Super Saiyans they can't have gotten that powerful this quickly!" Krillin said.

"When we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I was able to start to bring out some of their deeply hidden power, shall we ask them what they think? Gohan, Kento you were watching me fight Cell, did you think it was too hard or that you wouldn't be able to keep up?"

"..."

"I didn't think so but neither one of you were fighting all out, were you!" Gohan said.

"I don't know about Cell but I was fighting as hard as I could did it seem to you like I was holding back?" Goku asked.

"Is that ture?" Piccolo said.

"Shit!" Kento said knowing the truth.

"Ye-yes" Gohan said shocking everyone.

"I can't believe it! That's impossible for brats like that!" Vegeta said.

"Do it boys! Bring back peace to the world don't you want to become scholars?" Goku asked.

"Scholar? Well I never had a goal that advance" Kento said thinking about the idea of proving to his friends he wasn't a moron.

"Okay I'll do my best" Gohan said.

"We will do our best" Kento said as they threw off their waited gear with loud thumps and landed on the ground as Kento made sure Bardock headband was tied on tight.

'Let's see if that brat really is a descendent' Towa said studying Kento.

"Krillin do you have the Senzu? Give me one" Goku said.

"Uh sure" Krillin said giving him one.

"Thanks" Goku said, "Cell!" he yelled throwing it to Cell who caught it.

"That a Senzu eat it!"

"Idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Krillin yelled.

"He has a mind gem in him! He's already more stronger than them!" Serena yelled.

"He's lost a lot of strength I want this to be a fair fight" Goku said.

"Goku I want to kill you!" Reyoto yelled resisting the urge to draw his sword and cut Goku down.

"This isn't time for fair!" Yamcha yelled.

"Fool! You tried too hard to scare me that foolishness is going to cost you your life, I am going to eat this, you'll regret giving it to me" Cell said eating it as he yelled and flared his kai, "wonderful! This Senzu is incredible!"

"Don't try to blame me for what happens!" Krillin said.

"Goku I don't care what you were thinking, that was idiotic!" Piccolo yelled.

"I swear if anything happens to them I will banish you into the third dimension!" Azumuri growled pocking Goku chest.

Goku and Kento then yelled flaring their power causing strong winds to go in all directions surprising all of them as gold firry aura surrounded the two fighters.

"Is that really Gohan? Is Gohan that grown up?" Piccolo said.

'I had no idea Kento power was this strong and he's not in full power yet!' Nero thought.

"Goku wasn't completely lying after all there was a germ of truth in his story but saying that you could beat me was just too much! I'm going to kill you now! You'll regret your actions, Goku! Because of your mistake, your son and nephew will be killed!" Cell said.

"Just try it you overgrown cockroach" Kento said emotionless as Cell landed behind them as Goku and Kento turned around and went into battle stance.

"You puny little brats aren't you, you really want to fight me? You might be lucky after all you'll die before you have the chance to know real fear" Cell said charging at them with a kick to Gohan who blocked it as he jumped back and charged at them as Gohan and Kento jumped over him as Cell charged around them with a kick they dodged as they landed.

"You're an incredible little shrimp! Maybe I should use my full speed on you now" Cell said charging at them and grabbed both their shirts and slammed their heads together then threw them back fast and held out his hand and yelled making them crash threw several mountains.

"That's horrible!" Krillin said.

"Gohan!" Trunks said.

"Maybe that was a little too much heh heh heh it was unseemly for me to do that to children" Cell said.

"I warned you bastard!" Azumuri yelled.

"Goku this is your fault you were too optimistic! Everyone even warned you about this! YOU KILLED THEM!" Piccolo yelled.

"Calm down Piccolo their kai hasn't gone down at all" Goku said.

"If it did I would have killed Goku by now" Nero said trying to get B.J. to sleep.

"Ah! He's right!" Trunks said.

"Goku! That's enough of your silly joke! Eat a Senzu and fight me some more!" Cell said.

"Dumbass look behind you!" Goku said.

"What?" Cell said seeing Kento and Gohan walk out of the rubble with slightly torn clothes but okay as they had this look in their eyes Nero didn't like.

'The Saiyan Rage is building up in both of them at this rate it will only take something little to make them snap' Nero thought.

"This is surprising you're a lot tougher than I calculated" Cell said.

"Stop it please this fight is meaningless" Gohan said.

"Huh? Ha ha ha! Do you know what you're saying? Did you just say this Cell Game is meaningless this fight has meaning this is a hobby for me and you're fighting to save the Earthlings" Cell said.

"I don't want to fight not even someone as evil as you I don't enjoy fighting like father does" Gohan said.

"Okay you don't like fighting but I want understand why you don't want to kill me but even if you lived for a hundred years you'd never be able to kill me what do you think? Am I wrong?" Cell said.

"I've learned a lot that's why father said we were the only ones strong enough to beat you, ever since I was a little kid, whenever I got really mad I would lose control of myself and get stronger than I imagined so my father must have figured on that" Gohan said.

"He wants to push my limits, I only fight to protect I am not like my father and use my powers to hurt people! I never want to hurt people! But if someone as evil as you and that demon bitch come to try and upset the peace I will not hesitate to fight! My anger has never been something I liked to use in battle because I would end up losing sight of what I am" Kento said.

"Heh that was a big mistake" Cell said.

"Huh?"

"Did you think I would listen to that story and get scared? You've made me want to piss you off just to see if you're telling the truth!" Cell said punching them both in the guts then slammed his elbows down on their heads and kicked them both away as they landed away from him.

"Get angry! Get angry and show me your true power!" Cell yelled charging at them with punches they dodged as Kento slammed his knee into Cell gut and Gohan kicked Cell in the face as he fell over.

"They're kicking Cell ass!" Krillin said.

"Kick his ass baby!" Serena yelled.

Cell then got off the ground as he whipped the blood from the side of his mouth.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you angry" Cell said doing his finger at them as they recognize Frieza Death Beam and began dodging the blasts.

"That's a technique Frieza used!" Krillin said.

"Death Beam it's our family signature move too bad each and every one who ever used it failed to advance its potential" Glacious said.

After dodging a blast Cell teleported in front of Kento and knocked him over and held him down with his foot and he bear hugged Gohan and began squeezing Gohan hard making Gohan cry out in pain as Cell pressed his foot down on Kento back making him cry out.

"Well doesn't this hurt? Get angry! Don't you want to? You'll die if you don't, what wrong? Why are you holding back! I'm going to nap your bones! You can't hate fighting enough to enjoy this!"

"AGGGGH" Kento grunted.

"AHHHH!" Gohan cried.

"I can't stand this anymore! Goku! No matter what you say I'm going to help Gohan!" Piccolo said.

"Don't do it Piccolo! Cell isn't someone you can fight! Just a little longer! Wait just a little longer!" Goku yelled.

"Wait for what! For him to killed them! No thanks!" Reyoto yelled.

"Just wait until they get angry! When they get angry they'll probably shoot up in strength" Goku said.

"So that's it! Your trying to push their Saiyan Rage to level two!" Serena said.

"The only chance we have of beating Cell is to hope that happens" Goku said.

"AHHHHH!"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kento growled.

"Aren't you angry yet! Doesn't this hurt! Doesn't this make you want to get pissed off!" Cell said.

"Goku you're mistaken Gohan and Kento doesn't like to fight like you do they know about you plan? Did you talk to them about it before the game?" Piccolo said as Goku expression answered them.

"You dumbass! Kento following Gohan lead hopping for Gohan to move up in power and show him how it's done!" Kento yelled.

"Do you know what they're thinking right now! They aren't thinking about anger! They're thinking why isn't Goku coming to their rescues to save them from the pain and death!" Piccolo yelled.

"Father value a fair manly fight more than my life! Never forget even though he might be the strongest of us all they're still children! I don't care if I do get killed!" Piccolo growled.

"Hold on Kento I'm coming!" Nero yelled.

"Krillin give me a Senzu!" Goku yelled as Cell dropped Gohan and kicked Kento away from his feet.

'Oh shit! Kento eyes!' Nero said seeing them turn white as he growled.

"You're a pair of stubborn bastards it looks like you're not going to get angry about your own pain let's see what your friends have to say about this" Cell said as he charged over to their friends.

"Stop!" Gohan yelled as Cell stopped in front of Krillin and Trunks and took the Senzu bean bag from Krillin and flew away.

"The Senzu are in this aren't they? These could interfere with my plans so I'll take them"

" Shit!" Goku said as Cell landed in front of Kento and Gohan.

"I don't have to condescend to fight the likes of them" Cell said.

"What do you think you're doing!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you angry your friends are going to pay for your reluctance to get angry" Cell said.

"Stop it! I can't control myself like that!" Gohan yelled.

"So you friends are going to have to be hurt so that you do angry" Cell said looking at their friends.

"Watch out! He's up to something!" Piccolo yelled.

"Shit! I should have eaten a Senzu faster!" Goku said.

"DAMN YOU!" Gohan yelled charging at Cell with Gohan as Cell kicked them away as they hit a pile of rocks.

"If you're going to get mad go all the way!" Cell yelled as 16 came up from behind and grabbed hold of Cell.

"When did he get there!" Goku said.

"He's a robot so we couldn't feel his kai" Piccolo said.

"It looks like 16 is going to try to kill Cell!" Krillin said.

"But he's nowhere near strong enough to fight Cell!" Trunks said.

"Forgive me for getting involved in this and making you sacrifice your lives! I'm going to self-destruct along with Cell!" 16 yelled.

"WHAT!" all the heroes said.

"This is the last power of my body that I should never have been forced to use! Even as strong as you are after I activate this bomb you should be blown to bits!" 16 yelled as he realized his bomb wasn't working "Why! Why didn't I blow up!"

"16 you can't self-destruct anymore when they were fixing you at capsule corp. the professor discovered an incredibly powerful bomb in your body he didn't think it belonged so he took it out" Krillin said.

"Shit!" Serena said.

"Too bad 16 but I don't think that bomb would've worked against me anyway" Cell said kai blasting threw 16 body as16 head landed next to Cell foot, "so in the end you revealed yourself to be a failed experiment by Dr. Gero" Cell said kicking the head away as shock hit all heroes.

"It's your turn next let's see there are seven Z-Fighters and a bunch of Time Force Fighters I like these odds" Cell said as the tube in his back opened up.

"What he going to do now?" Vegeta said as Cell shot out a mini army of blue Cell juniors.

"Oh shit!" Nero said.

"What are they?" Piccolo said.

"Attack the people up on the hill Cell Juniors make them hurt I don't even care if you kill them all" Cell said as the Cell Juniors began to attack.

"Watch out! They're unbelievably stung!" Goku yelled as the Saiyans who weren't in Super Saiyan powered up to Super Saiyans a Reyoto and the others pushed their powers to max and Nero was left with no choice and power to Shadow Saiyan 2.

"You're wasting your effort you can't beat them after all they are my children" Cell said.

"Get off me!" Serena yelled as Reyoto punched the Cell off all they all began to attack.

"Son of a bitch!" Krillin yelled trying to punch one.

"I'm over here!" Cell Jr. said kicking Krillin to the ground then slammed his knee into his back.

"Get off him!" Naomi yelled tackling the Cell Jr. on Krillin.

"Frost!" Glacious yelled trying to get one off her as Frost kicked the Cell Jr. off her as Gohan and Kento Saiyan rage increased watching their friends being attacked.

"Back off!" Nero yelled managing to hit one with a Shadow Blast as three surrounded him and B.J. as he growled and held tightly to his son and held one hand to fight.

"AHHH!" Serena cried hitting the ground trying to fight off the Cell Junior on top of her.

"Little bastards!" Zang yelled punching one and got kicked in the back and hit the ground.

"Get off me!" Froze yelled trying to get one off his back.

Tsumuri then got a power blow to the gut as he coughed blood as Azumuri grunted and cough blood and Piccolo saw what one of his sons felt the other did as Azumuri got tackled to the ground.

"Get off him!" Piccolo yelled.

"Damn there things!" Sledge yelled ending up with his back to Harker as they were surrounded.

"Get off her!" Bash yelled kicking a Cell Jr. off May.

"Dammit!" Saiya yelled getting punched in the face.

"It looks like they're starting to get serious good it looks like they're beginning to feel angry, if you don't show your true worth it'll be too late to help them, it looks like Vegeta Trunks and those other Saiyans are the only ones that can fight back since Goku used up so much strength it looks like he's in danger too" Cell said.

"Agh!" Nero said taking a blow to the back while protecting B.J. as Zink kai blasted the Cell attacking him.

"I'm sorry everyone! I didn't mean it to happen like this!" Goku said hitting the ground.

"Keep fighting!" Naomi said kicking one as one punched her in the gut as her eyes glowed white along with the other seven as all their anger built up.

"Stop! I told you to stop it!" Gohan said crying.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" Kento yelled trying to get up watching all his friends trying to fight back.

"Cell Juniors! That's enough playing around! Kill them when you feel like it! Do it kill them!" Cell said as 16 head landed between them and Cell.

"16?" Kento said.

"Gohan Kento fighting for righteousness isn't a sin there are opponent you can't talk to you can release you anger I know how you feel but you don't have to hold back anymore" 16 said.

"That's good advice but I was teaching them that in my own way" Cell said.

"Protect the nature and animals that I loved" 16 said as Cell smashed his head making something in Kento and Gohan snap as Kento the seven Saiyan felt that felling snap feeling the chains holding them back finally break.

"I didn't need his help he was a failure" Cell said as Gohan and Kento yelled as Reyoto, Zang, Saiya, Naomi, Serena and May all began yelling erupting in powerful gold kai energy.

"What! How can that be! All Seven are ascending with Gohan! Wait Kento the descendent the seven of them are!" Towa yelled realizing the truth.

"No way" Bash grunt from the ground.

"All of them transformed at once" Glacious said taking Frost hand.

"They did it! All of them are Super Saiyan 2!" Nero said seeing all their much more spikier hair power gold kai energy around them, their slightly larger muscles and the blue electricity surrounding them.

"They all did it" Goku said.

"You're going to pay for everything" Gohan growled as he approached Cell and Kento walked over to the Cell Jr. that was beating on Krillin.

Kento then grabbed the Cell Jr. neck and held it off the ground as it kicked and tried to break free.

"Finally, you've shown your true self! Now this is going to get interesting" Cell said as Gohan snatched the Senzu bean out of his hand, "damn you! You took Senzu beans!" Cell said as Gohan took off net to Kento as Kento squeezed hard as blood covered his hand and the Cell Jr. body it the ground and Kento dropped the head and smashed it like Cell did to 16.

The other Cell Juniors began to attack Gohan and Kento then in the blink of an eyes Gohan and Kento began kicking and punching the mini monster smashing or slicing threw them one then tried to get away as Gohan took off after it and cut it off and sliced it's upper body off.

"Is that really Gohan?" Piccolo asked trying you help his two sons up.

"Yes it's them but what scaring me is that the other are in that form but been standing their like status" Tsumuri said.

"Take that Cell serves you right" Goku said.

"Give these to everyone" Gohan said throwing the bag of beans to Trunks.

"Ok?" Trunks said.

"Reyoto?" Nero said waving his hand in front of his friend to see Reyoto and the other seven eyes were all white.

"What's wrong with them?" Kabra asked.

"I think this has something to do with Kento, I think they're all feeding him power" Zink said.

"What?" Nero said.

IIIIIII

"Don't get to confident brats you can't really believe that you can beat me" Cell said.

"We'll defeat you" Gohan said emotionless.

"We'll make you suffer like you did our friends" Kento said just as emotionless.

"Hmph you talk big well I'll show you the fearfulness of my full power" Cell said.

Cell then yelled and erupted his full power causing the powerful winds to send everyone flying back but the seven that wouldn't budge as Gohan and Kento remained where they stood.

"At last Cell's going to show his full fighting power" Goku said.

"It feels like it's going to destroy the whole world that's an incredible kai!" Krillin said.

"What do you think? This is what I'm like when I mean it" Cell said.

"What about it?" Gohan said unimpressed like Kento.

Cell then charged at them as he punched them both to see them unfazed as they dodged his punches again as Gohan punched Cell hard in the gut as he grunted the swing at them as they dodged as Gohan punched Cell jaw as Kento kicked him away as Cell landed away from them.

"Why have I received so much damage from just a few attacks? You bastard!" Cell said as Gohan approached and he blocked Cell kicks as Gohan made a powerful kick to this jaw as he hit the ground and began to get up with fear in his eyes.

"My turn" Kento said emotionless as he cracked his knuckles as Cell jumped to the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me! Eat this! My full power Kamehameha! If you dodged it'll destroy the world! You'll have to stop it with your body!"

"Then get one with it" Kento said.

"Ha!" Cell yelled launching the blast

"Ka-Me-He-Me-Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled hitting Cell blast with their own joined blast causing powerful winds in all directions as the blast hit Cell and into space as Cell emerged with some of his limbs missing as Gohan and Kento smirked.

"Why do they have so much power?" Cell said.

"Gohan! Kento! What are you doing? Finish him off! Right now!" Goku yelled.

"Finish him? It's too early father he has to suffer more" Gohan said.

"Oh shit! This is what I feared may happen" Nero said.

"What are you saying?" Goku said.

"What are they talking about?" Piccolo said.

"Shit! Their Saiyan instincts are in control! They want to drag this out! Dammit! I should have known this would happen!" Nero said.

"Gohan! Kento! You're the only ones who can finish him off, hurry and do it! Stop playing with him! You don't know what you're doing!" Goku yelled as Gohan smirked and Kento had this blank stare and hollow eyes as Cell regrew his body.

"You little shits!" Cell yelled as his body began to expand as he landed on the ground, "there's no way! There's no way I can lose to you!" he yelled swinging at them at the dodged his punch then began dodging all his attacks as Gohan kicked him in the face as Cell yelled as he looked like he was about to vomit as he barfed up Android 18.

"It's 18! He threw up 18!" Krillin said.

Cell body then began to revert back to its semi-perfect form as he glared as Gohan and Kento.

"This is useless it's over for you" Gohan said.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Cell yelled as they saw his body began to bloat up.

"And getting fat proves what?" Kento said in a tone that wasn't his.

"This is the end of you bastards! In one minute I am going to explode I'm going to die but I'll take you and the whole Earth with me!" Cell said.

"What!" Gohan said as Kento regain his composure and realized what he and Kento had done as the seven all blinked and woke up from their sleep like states.

"What he saying? He'll explode?" Vegeta said.

"Reyoto! Your Super Saiyan 2!" Naomi said.

"Holy shit we all are! What the hell happened? Where are the Cell Juniors?" Zang said as they all saw Cell and knew what this part was.

"Cry all you want but even I can't stop it now" Cell said.

"I won't let you do it!" Gohan yelled.

"You better not attack if I get his in that instant I'll explode! All it'll do is make me explode that much faster!"

"NO!" Gohan said as Cell vegan to grow bigger and laughing like a loon.

"Thirty more seconds!"

"Shit! It's my fault! If only I had finished him off earlier!" Gohan yelled slamming his fist on the ground.

"I can't even remember what just happen" Kento said

"Ten seconds!"

"What're you doing Goku?" Krillin asked as they saw his smile.

"No matter how you look at it this is the only way I could think of to save the Earth, bye everyone" Goku putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Goku no!" Nero yelled as Goku I.T. down to Cell.

"Four seconds! I'm going to be blown apart in this victory but at least I'll be able to see you agonized faces!" Cell said as Goku appeared in front of Kento and Goku.

"You've done a good job boys I was very impressed" Gohan said.

"Dad?" Gohan said.

"Oh no! Goku don't!" Kento yelled.

"Tell your mother I'm sorry my sons" Goku said as Kento eyes widen that Goku consider him and Nero as his sons as tears filled his eyes and Goku I.T. away with Cell.

"No! Dad don't go!" Kento cried.

Then they felt Goku kai vanish as all the heroes knew Goku had killed himself getting rid of cell.

"Dammit! That bastard! The first man to be a real father to us had to go and do that!" Nero cried as B.J. began to cry and Nero hugged him.

"DAD! SHIT! DAMMIT!" Gohan cried.

"God dammit! Why could you be my real dad! Why! Did you have to say that Goku why!" Kento cried as Serena tapped on his shoulder and hugged him as he cried into her shoulder.

"It's over you Kento and Goku finished him off" Krillin said rubbing Gohan back.

"It's my fault if I'd done what my dad had told me to do...I killed my dad I hate myself!"

"But without you the world would have been destroyed well standup and let's go home, Goku looked contented even though he died to see how strong you and Kento became" Krillin said picking up 18.

"What are you going to do with that android? If it's still alive kill it" Vegeta said.

"I couldn't do that she wasn't that bad" Krillin said as a powerful wind hit as they all sensed Cell.

"What!" Piccolo said.

A kai blast then went through Trunks chest as Vegeta eyes widen as he fell over and the Time Force fighters eyes widen in horror.

"Who did I hit? Trunks huh?" Cell said emerging from the smoke in his perfect form.

"Why are you alive!" Yamcha yelled.

"It looks like you're surprised that's fine I'll tell you what happened it was a good surprise for me too, inside of my head there's a small lump that's what heals me when I've been injured as long as that lump is not destroyed I can continue to regenerate this body when I self-destructed I was fortunate that lump wasn't damaged to tell you the truth I wasn't panning on regenerating I was just lucky! Another fortunate thing happen too even without 18 I regenerated into my perfect from it wasn't my normal ultimate form either like Goku I went through a massive power up and I learned Goku Instant Transmission too in other words I was made more perfect than I was before I was able to come back here so in trying to defeat me Goku gave me may presents" Cells aid.

"Trunks" Vegeta said as May covered her mouth and began to cry and Zang and the other glared at cell.

Goku and Kento then flared their kai as they both had smirks.

"Hmmm? What's funny? Have you gone crazy?" Cell said.

"I'm just happy that's I'll be able to defeat the one person who killed my dad I really wanted to kill you with these hands" Gohan said.

"Save some for me I want him dead too!" Kento growled.

"We'll see about that I don't think things will go as well for you this time" Cell said.

Vegeta stared in horror of May next to Trunks body crying as Azumuri tried to use his magic to heal Trunks but failed to as Glacious cried into Frost shoulder.

"Tru-Trunks...DAMN YOU!" Vegeta yelled charging at Cell and powered to Super Saiyan and fired a kai blast and hit Cell with the blast causing an explosion.

"Nothing more dangerous than a pissed off Saiyan parent, you guys remember that if someone tries to hurt my son my rage would be ten times worse than that" Nero said.

Vegeta then began firing a series of kai blasts down on Cell as he stopped and panted.

"Watch out Vegeta!" Krillin yelled as Cell appeared in front of him and strike Vegeta and sent him hitting the ground hard.

"Disappear Vegeta!" Cell yelled firing a kai blast.

"No!" Gohan yelled running in front of Vegeta taking the blast as an explosion hit.

"Gohan your arm!" Kento said seeing Gohan now broken arm.

"This is an unexpected surprise I'm not going to play around anymore! I'm going to finish this now!" Cell said going into Kamehameha stance, "I'm not going to forgive any of you! Disappear along with the Earth!"

"What's going on here, that I'm becoming luggage? I'm sorry Gohan, Kento" Vegeta said.

'Vegeta apologizing, yep this is the end of the world' Kento thought as Cell reached full power.

"How do you like it? I've gathered enough kai not only to destroy the planet but the whole solar system!" Cell said.

"Do it! I know my best isn't good enough it's too bad, I wanted to defeat you" Gohan said.

"Those were stupid wasteful words well then I'll drop you into the abyss!" Cell said.

"Do you worse" Kento said.

'What the hell is this! Kakarot do you hear what I hear!' Bardock yelled.

'Hey you guys! It's too early to give up yet!' Goku said.

"Dad!" Gohan said

"Grandpa!" Kento said.

"It can't be! Where are you!" Gohan said.

'In the afterlife King Kai has give me special permission to talk to you now and your grandpa somewhere else and were talking threw mind link, do like Cell and launch the strongest Kamehameha if you do that I'm sure you'll win! Trust me!' Goku said.

'And in this family we don't have quitter! I expected better from my grandsons!' Bardock said.

"But right now I can only use one arm and my power is less half or normal" Gohan said.

'It's okay! You can win! Just believe in your power! In the end I want you to show that both of us made!' Goku said.

"I understand I'll do the best that I can" Gohan said.

"Me too" Kento said.

'Do your best! If you don't our deaths would have been for nothing' Goku said.

'Yeah I didn't get myself blown just to hear my grandsons give up and end up dying! We Son's don't just sit around let ourselves die so easily!' Bardock said.

"I'm sorry dad you died because I couldn't control my feelings" Gohan said.

"And I could control this form" Kento said.

"Don't worry about it! I'll have a lot of fun up here with King Kai you have a good time on Earth!" Goku said.

"Okay!" Kento and Gohan said as they both raised their power as the seven eyes glowed white as they all held out their hands in the directions of Gohan and Kento as they got ready for the Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Kento and Gohan said.

"DIE!" Cell yelled firing his blast.

"Ha!" Gohan and Kento yelled as Gohan and Bardock appeared behind the boys creating a Family Kamehameha as the seven shot out energies that hit Kento and Gohan in the back increasing the blast power as it collided with Cell blast causing a huge wind to send everyone flying but Gohan Kento and the seven.

"It's getting pushed back!" Nero yelled seeing Gohan and Kento blast coming back.

'Hang in there boys! You haven't released all of your power yet! Let your power explode!' Goku yelled.

'Stop holding back and just let go! I know you can do it!' Bardock said.

"We're doing our best! I can't do any better than this!" Gohan said.

'You're worried about to damage to the Earth! Don't think about it! You can fix the damage with the dragon balls!' Goku said.

'I know you scared boys but don't give up! Stop holding back don't worry about the damage it can be healed!' Bardock said.

"Farwell!" Cell said as he got hit in the face with a kai blast fired by Vegeta distracting Vegeta.

'NOW!' Goku and Bardock yelled.

"AHHHH!" Gohan and Kento yelled as their blast hit Cell.

"This can't be happening to me! I don't believe it I can't die!" Cell yelled as was destroyed completely as Gohan and Kento panted and powered down and hit the ground.

"I am so sore" Kento grunted.

"Me too" Gohan said as they took hands and began to laugh.

"They did it" Piccolo said.

"They did it! They did it!" Yamcha yelled.

"Hmph looks like I better prepare myself" Towa said leaving the time line.

"Can someone give us a damn Senzu Bean!" Kento called as they friends all gathered around them.

"Oh Kento I was so worried!" Serena said hugging him.

"OW OW OW! Love not opposed to hurt babe!" Kento said hugging her back.

"That was incredible! That was reall y incredible guys you did it!" Yamcha said.

"We'll take you straight back to the lookout even without the Seznu Dende can fix you up!" Krillins said as Yamcha picked up Gohan and Tien Kento as they all took off leaving Piccolo with his two sons as they looked over to Vegeta.

"Do you need some help Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"I didn't ask for your help leave me alone! I don't need your help!" Vegeta said.

"Really?" Piccolo said as Azumuri snapped his fingers and Vegeta injuries healed as Piccolo took off with his sons.

Back at the lookout they all were healed and save 18 for last as she gasped and jumped away.

"Dende! Get away from her before she kills you!" Yamcha said.

"That won't happen this the Kami Lookout it's okay! Gohan and Kento defeated Cell Perfect From!" Krillin said.

"They did what?" Bulma said.

"That's right! They became incredibly powerful so it's no use trying to kill us!" Yamcha yelled.

"How about you come over here and say that to her face you coward" Reyoto said rolling his eyes.

"You should thank Krillin he protected you after Cell threw you up" Piccolo said.

"It was nothing I couldn't just leave you" Krillin said blushing.

"Oh my god!" Kento said.

"I got it! Krillin likes 18!" Gohan said.

"Don't blurt it out like that!" Krillin yelled hitting Gohan in the head.

"Really? You've got to be kidding!" Yamcha said.

"She an android!" Tien said.

"Hmph don't be stupid what did you want me to do hold your hand or something" 18 said flying off.

"I can't believe here attitude! I'll kick her ass!" Yamcha yelled.

"I don't think you can do that" Tien said.

"Yeah she'll kick your ass" Saiya said.

"Before you do that let's resurrect Trunks and everyone killed by Cell with the dragon balls" Piccolo said.

"It's okay Krillin if you need a friend you have all of us!" Gohan said.

"Ah shit up" Krillin said as Zang patted Krillin back.

Soon the dragon was summoned as they prepared to undo Cell damage to the Earth.

"Resurrect everyone killed by Cell!" Yamcha yelled as Trunks gasped.

"Trunks!" May said.

"I still can't feel Goku kai it didn't work" Piccolo said.

"I will grant you another wish tell me your second wish!" Shenron said.

"Isn't there any way you can bring back Goku? We would do anything to bring him back to life" Yamcha said.

"Goku has already died and been brought back to life ask for another wish!"

"No need to yell" Naomi said.

"I guess this is impossible there's going to be another wat think hard!"

"Everyone this is Goku!"

"Goku?"

"I'm talking to you from the afterlife listen to me before when I was talking to Bulma she said that I attract evil people now that I think about it she's right if I don't go back I think the Earth would be more peaceful place King Kai thinks so I wasn't planning on sacrificing my life or anything and because I died for earth and everything I've been given a special privilege you normal people and bad people like Cell arrive here with just their sprits but I get to keep my body so even though I've died it's no big loss and in the afterlife I'll be able to meet a lot of warriors from the past I think I'm going to have a fun time up here King Kai was resurrected right now by Shenron so he's forgiven me I'm sorry if it hurt Chichi and Gohan please don't resurrect me besides Gohan a lot better person than I was" Goku said.

"No I'm not" Gohan said.

"Therefore I'll see you later! You die sometime and we'll be able to meet then! Bye!"

"Ugh! Goku you sure do know how to push my buttons!' Nero growled.

"For a dead guy he sure is happy I don't feel sad at all" Krillin said.

"Excuse me I've been waiting for your second wish for a long time!" Shenron said.

"What should we do? What do we want?"

"If we don't hurry Shenron will disappear"

"The girl I'm going out with now wants an expensive diamond necklace would that be bad?" Yamcha said as Kento smacked the back of his head.

"Shenron! Can you change androids 17 and 18 into normal humans?" Krillin asked.

"I can't do that! Both androids are much stronger than me so I can't do anything to their persons" Shenron said.

"Shoot it didn't work" Krillin said.

"Why did you wish for 17 too? He should be dead" Yamcha said.

"No the first wish brought back everyone killed by Cell therefore it wouldn't be strange for 17 to have been resurrected" Piccolo said.

"Well how about this wish? Can you take out the explosives that have been planted in both their bodies?" Krillin asked.

"This is possible power has nothing to do with something like that, granted! Both explosives have been taken out of their bodies Farwell" Shenron said as the sky cleared and the dragon balls shoot into different directions.

"Krillin why did you ask for something like that?" Trunks asked.

"Well because I thought it was sad having a bomb inside of your body" Krillin said.

"You're a nice person" Gohan said.

"Ah Krillin your so sweet" Ally said.

"Yamcha I'm sorry you couldn't give your girlfriends her necklace" Krillin said.

"Don't be foolish I was just kidding! There's no way in hell I could use Shenron for such a purpose!" Yamcha laughed,

"And you wonder why girls dump your sorry ass" May said.

"By the way Krillin why did you take out 17 bomb too?" Tien asked.

"Well uh I like 18 but don't you think she would be be better with 17?" Krillin said.

"That looks like that romance stuff, I don't understand it" Piccolo said.

"Neither do we dad and their methods of reproduction is strange" Tsumuri said.

"Idiot! 17 and I were twins!" 18 yelled jumping out of her hiding spot, "but don't think I'm getting soft! I'm not going to thank you for removing the explosives! Damn octopus!" 18 said looking at Krillin, "see ya later" she said flying off.

"She said she'd see you later! Maybe you do have a chance but she's a monster so don't get your hopes up!" Yamcha said.

"I don't understand it at all" Piccolo said as the other Namekians nodded their heads.

"Well I'm going home Chiaotzu probably worried" Tien said.

"Not just him what about Launch?" Serena said as Tien blushed.

"Oh so you two are a thing! Well go on" May said as Tien took off.

"Trunks when are you going back to the future?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to spend the night here and after a good nights sleep go back" Trunks said.

"We'll see you off tomorrow" Krillin said.

"Piccolo are you going to live here?" Gohan asked.

"Yes those are my plans" Piccolo said.

"Do you mind if I come by every once in a while?" Gohan asked.

"Of course not" Piccolo said.

Soon everyone flew heading their own directions leaving the Time Force Heroes on the lookout.

"We should wait till tomorrow to leave guys I want to see Trunks off" Kento said.

"Good idea" Serena said.

The next day they all met at C.C. to wish Trunks farewell as they caught Vegeta giving Trunks somewhat of a goodbye as Trunks left.

"Oh shit I just remember something" Kento said as they watch Trunks leave as they all walked down the road.

"What?" Froze said.

"With Gohan going to high school in the next time line he'll need our protection now more than ever which mean some of us will have to go undercover and become students" Kento said.

"Oh shit your right" Reyoto said.

"Well Nero and I can't pass off for high school students so here is the plan while our Saiyan friends go undercover going to high school with Gohan the Namekian, Icein and Majin stay at the lookout to monitor the area incase the Time Breakers show up" Saiya said.

"Sounds like a plan" May said.

"Dammit! I don't want to go back to school!" Reyoto said as Naomi patted his back as they all left the time line.

A.N. This is it the biggest challenge of all! High School! Will out heroes survive! Find out soon!


	75. Gohan & Time Force Goes to High School!

Chapter Seventy- Four: Gohan and the Time Force Goes to High School!

Flying on his father cloud Nimbus, Gohan makes his way to Satan City where his new high school awaited him, but little did he know that he would encounter not only the challenges high school has but also what a possible new enemy could provide.

Gohan looked down to an empty street where he could make his way to his new high school without exposing himself. "Here we go, I guess this is Satan City" he said jumping off of Nimbus as Gohan waved to the cloud.

"Hey thanks for the lift Nimbus, I'll catch you after class ok" he said as the cloud disappeared into the distances and Gohan landed on the empty sidewalk right in front of a billboard of Hercule.

'Dad you have got to see this, I know you would have a good laugh, the whole world thought Hercule was the one who beat Cell and now they even named a city after him. Ha, ha probably for the best, Goku Kento and Gohan town sounds kind of silly' Gohan thought as he ran past the billboard as from the distances he was unaware of a hooded man watching him with his tail wishing back and forth.

Just as Gohan was running down the street he checked his watch to see the time read 8:15. "Ah look at the time, at this rate I'll never make it" he said as he stopped and looked around to make sure he was alone before he smiled.

"Turbo Speed!" he said as he began running faster than any human being as people in cars only say a white and red blur zoom past them as Gohan.

Gohan then stopped running when we saw a shootout between police and bank robbers. "What's going on here?" he asked himself as the cops remained behind their cars as the bank robber continued to shoot at them from their blue truck.

"Ha, ha just try and stop us!" one of the robber said as they continued to shoot endless amount of bullets at the cops.

"Ah another batch of crooks, it never ends" Gohan said as he hid his bag into the bushes as the hood figure watched him. "I guess if I transform no one would recognize me" Gohan said making sure he was alone before he went into his Super Saiyan form.

The leader of the robber continued to shoot as he taunted the police again. "Is this the best you pigs can do?" he yelled as he continued to shoot more rounds as Gohan jumped towards the man as he kicked the man on top of the truck then punch the one in the back of the truck as people watched with amazement.

The hooded man continued to watch with enjoyment as a smile crept on his face as Gohan landed in the back as a man pointed a gun at him. "Why you little, eat lead!" the robber yelled shooting at Gohan who caught every last bullet as the man was shocked to see Gohan unharmed.

The man then stared in shock as Gohan stood of from his crouching position and all the crushed bullets all the bullets before he kicked the man.

"He's a monster, let's go!" a robber at the side of the truck said as the driver started the car as they made their escape as Gohan gave them a five second head start before he used his kai to flip the tuck over four times before it came to a stop on it back as the men inside were not seriously harmed.

Gohan used the time to disappeared while everyone was distracted and powered down and collected his bag as he made his way down the street and looked back to watch as a girl with an angry expression and pigtails stood behind him as Gohan was unaware of her presences till she spoke in a powerful voice.

"You! Tell me who did this? It hardly looks like police work" she said scaring Gohan for a moment.

"Ah, I guess I wasn't looking" Gohan said trying to make his way past this as the girl slammed her gloved fingerless glove into her fist.

"I can't believe I missed it, I should have stopped them!" she said as he put her hands on her hips as Gohan slowly made his way away from the scene.

"Oh hey Videl, I was wondering when you would show up, wasn't that golden fighter incredible!" an old geezer said approaching Videl.

"A golden fighter? Explain" Videl said as the man was shocked that Videl missed the scene.

"You mean you really didn't see him? He was some kind of freakish super human, I saw him knock down a truck just by yelling at it, actually I assumed he was a buddy of yours since he went to your high school" the geezer said catching Videl attention

"Huh?" Videl said now more interested than ever about the gold fighter.

"Yeah he had a badge like that one on your shirt" he said as he pointed to the Orange Star High School badge on Videl shirt as she looked down at it.

"All the kids in school have to wear this thing….well if he really goes there I will find him" Videl said as Gohan run.

IIIIII

Videl sat on the desk in-between her two blonde friends Sharpner and Erasa as Sharpner pulled back his long hair as Videl had a thought. "Hey Sharpner don't tell me you're the golden fighter" she said.

Sharpner rolled his eyes before he answered "oh spare me, I don't have time to play super hero, I spent all morning working out my arms" he said as Videl rolled her eyes at his answer.

"So Videl, do you think this guy is stronger than your pops?" Erasa asked as another student entered the conversation.

"What a joke, we all know Videl dad is the strongest there is, he could knock out this gold boy by flexing his biceps" he said as their teacher entered the room while he cleared his throat and the classroom got quiet and Videl took her seat as Gohan waited outside the hall.

"Good morning my young scholars today we are graced with a new class member who actually knows how to read…..that your queue my boy" he said as he looked to the door as Gohan walked in as he looked at all the people looking at him.

"Ah good morning my name is Gohan nice to meet you" he said as his Saiyan hearing heard Erasa.

"Oh, look at him Videl, he's a cutie" Erasa said as Videl saw that Gohan matched the description of clothes the gold fighter wore.

"What kind of a name is Gohan?" the boy from before said.

Gohan then approached his teacher as Videl knew her theory could be right. "That's weird he looks familiar" she said trying to remember where she saw him before.

"He was probably on a TV spelling bee" Sharpner said as another new student reached the door but waited for the teacher to finish his introduction for Gohan.

"Gohan here made perfect scores on all his entry exams English, math, and chemistry. Many of you could learn from his example" the teacher said

"Example this" a student shouted as the whole class began to laugh.

"Silence! You kids are an embarrassment to public schools!" the teacher said as he turned to Gohan. "Well Gohan you can sit where ever you like to sit" he said.

"Oh ok" Gohan said looking for an empty seat as a blonde hair girl stood up.

"Yoho new boy, here's one" she said pointing to an empty seat next to her.

"Oh sure, thank you" Gohan said as he made his way up the stairs and stood next to his new desk "nice to meet you" he said taking his seat.

"I'm Erasa and this is my friend Videl" she said pointing to Videl as Gohan recognized her from before.

Just as Gohan took his seat a knock was heard as the teacher looked to the door. "Oh there you are, I was wondering when you would show up strange your all here" he said.

"We carpooled the traffic sucked!" Reyoto said as Gohan eyes widen.

'No! Not them! Please god not them!' Gohan thought as Kento, Reyoto, Zang, Serena, Naomi and May entered the classroom all dressed in normal school clothes.

Kento was dressed in a tight red shirt and black jeans as Gohan noticed Bardock headband tied on Kento arm, Reyoto wore a black tank top and blue jeans as he fixed his long hair, Zang wore green button up shirt with blue pants, Serena wore a pink blouse with blue jeans as her hair was tied in a normal red bow, Naomi wore a purple shirt, with black jeans as she scanned the classroom and lately May was in a blue sundress as she smiled and they all had the Orange Star High buttons attached to their sides.

"Class we actually have seven new students joining our school who got perfect score on their entry exams, these six are exchange students" the teacher said..

"Hello I'm Kento Son"

"Reyoto Hoshi"

"Zang Ross"

"Serena Love"

"Naomi Ark"

"And I'm May Parks"

"You may take a seat anywhere you like" the teacher said as Kento nodded and they all made their way up the stairs and walked past Gohan as they took an empty row above Gohan.

During his first period Gohan couldn't stop thinking about Kento or why he and the others were here in his school and soon class ended and Gohan and the others went to their next class.

"Class open your textbook to page twenty-four" their blonde haired teacher said as Gohan opened his textbook to the right page.

"Gohan, you want to know who Videl pops is, you'd be surprised" Erasa said as Gohan nodded. "She the daughter of Mr. Satan" she said catching both Gohan and the other Saiyans attention.

"What? Hercule Satan?" Gohan asked as Videl stared at him with angry purple eyes studying him closely.

"Yep the one and only, I knew you'd be surprised" Erasa said.

'Oh great that man reproduced? God help the woman who did that' Reyoto thought.

"Well that must be neat, you being a celebrity daughter and all" Gohan said

"Our Videl is a special gal, of course being the friend of a celebrity daughter is pretty cool too you know" Erasa said as Videl realized where she saw Gohan from.

"So you're the guy! Yeah the guy I talked to outside of the bank this morning" Videl said as Gohan nodded.

"Yes I am" he said as Kento watched them very closely.

"Wow right after the gold fighter vanished?" Erasa said catching Gohan attention.

'Gold fighter? Oh! A Super Saiyan' Kento thought.

"Who's the gold fighter? Is he a celebrity too?" Gohan asked.

"Where are you from? Your far from the gossip group, he's a crime fighter with super strength and magic powers, they say he's looks like a teenage boy except he has glowing golden hair, everyone talking about him" Erasa said as Gohan started to get nervous as Kento watched this.

'Ah oh it's been five hours and they already made a legend out of me' Gohan thought as Videl stare at him with this knowing glare as Gohan quickly looked away. 'Does she know' he thought as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Now, let's see if you can find the unessential cause in this sentence" the teacher said as Gohan continued to stare as the teacher continued.

"On the bus I told my friend who knew me well an important secret" she said as her words went unnoticed by Gohan and Videl.

"Gohan I remembered something, what the gold fighter was said to be wearing a white shirt, a black vest, and a red pants, sounds familiar?" she said.

"Hey that's funny, you and the gold fighter dress alike" Erasa said.

"Yeah funny" Gohan said as the teacher looked up at them.

"You three pay attention!" the teacher yelled as Gohan picked up his text book.

"Yea ma'am" Gohan said as the teacher fixed her glasses.

"Good, now then" the teacher said continuing her teachings as Sharpner chuckled.

"Come on Videl, you know he can't be the golden fighter, who in the world ever heard of a little book nerd secretly being a super hero, the guy has got to be buff" Sharpner said as Kento and the other Saiyans glared at the punk for insulting a fellow Saiyan.

"Ignore him, I bet you could fight crime if you wanted" Erasa said

"Oh I doubt it" Gohan said as Videl began a thought.

'Of course it's not him, his hair is not even right, but then again those fighters in the Cell Games turned their hair gold too although dad said it was a cheap trick' she thought.

"So Gohan did you just move here to the city? We could study at you house" Erasa said as Kento chuckled.

'I bet she would love that' Kento thought as he continued to listen into Gohan conversation with the others.

"Well actually I conduit here" he said.

"Oh that's cool where from?" she asked.

"The 4-39 mountain area you see it's pretty small" he said as Erasa shock made her stand up.

"What?! Oh get out of here the 4-39 area is like five hundred miles away!" she shouted a little too loud as the teacher looked up at her.

"Hey! Excuse me Ms. Erasa but I'm trying to teach a class here!" she yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry" Erasa said taking her seat and hiding her embarrassment from behind a textbook.

"How in the world do you get here? That got to be close to a five hour car ride" Erasa said as Kenta smirked.

'Or a five minute Saiyan flight' Kento thought with a smirk as his friends all smiled as they listened to Gohan answer.

"Well that how dedicated I am for an education" Gohan said looking away from the girl. 'I can't believe I just said that!' he mentally yelled at himself.

During class Kento found a page with Hercule face on it tapped Serena shoulder to show her as she made a disgusted grunt as Kento took out a pen and began to draw on Hercule face as Serena giggled.

"Now let's move forward, creating a complex sentence can I get a volunteer to read this sample paragraph?" The teacher asked as Gohan looked at the page with Hercule.

'That's crazy! They even talk about Hercule in the grammar exercises' Gohan thought as Kento drew Hercule a clown face as they heard Sharpner.

"Hey brains" he said to all the new Saiyans "one of you volunteer and show us how good you read" he said as Kento chuckled

"No thanks, my friends and I don't need to prove ourselves to the like of any of you" he said as he continued to draw on Hercule face.

"Yeah, come on Gohan do it they're no fun" Erasa she said poking Gohan chest as he stood up feeling uncomfortable as the teacher looked up at Gohan.

"Excellent a volunteer, now I haven't quiet learned your or the gentleman behind you names yet" she said as Kento yet the text book down.

"This is Gohan and the kids behind him are the perfect score kids" Sharpner said as Reyoto glared at Sharpner.

"Ah that's right, well Gohan go ahead" the teacher said as Kento chuckled and felt sorry for Gohan.

"Yes ma'am, now what am I doing exactly?" Gohan asked nervously.

The teacher narrowed her eyes at Gohan for not paying attention in her class. "You're reading the paragraph!" she said.

"Oh right" Gohan said holding the book in front of him. "Mr. Satan went to the city that was called Orange Star City and started a happy family after he beat Cell who was very evil and the city changed its name, even though the world safe, Mr. Satan keeps his fitness routine which include running laps, and breaking heavy rocks" Gohan said.

Kento snorted at this knowing the truth very well and like the others that Gohan and Kento deserved all the credit, not that credit stealing baka.

After class lunch came in the quad of the school as Gohan looked for a place to sit as he saw Kento and all his friends under a tree with a very large portion of foods at their sides eating like every other Saiyan did as he approached them.

"Okay talk! Why the hell are you six here!" Gohan said.

"Well nice to see you too cousin" Kento said sarcastically as he and the others eat their lunches.

"It's simple Gohan with the you know who more determined to get their hands on you and of course Goten we have to make sure your safe so Nero watching your house while we keep an eye on you, Saiya monitoring the city with Ally and the others are at the Lookout keeping an eye out for us" Zang said.

"You think they may attack while I'm in school?" Gohan asked sitting down with them.

"We have no doubt about it that's why we're here" Reyoto said.

"So much for a normal life" Gohan said.

"Gohan we are far from normal but we'll try to make sure you have an as normal as possible high school" Kento said as they all eat their large lunches as students around them watched in horror of Saiyan feeding frenzy.

After lunch and throwing away their trash as they made their way to gym as the Saiyan males went to the men's locker room and changed.

After changing into gym clothes Gohan, Zang, Kento and Reyoto where on a baseball field as their gym teacher spoke. "Alright boys and girls today we will be battling it out in the great sport of baseball" he said as Gohan had never played this sport and the other student could tell.

"Brains do any of you know what baseball is?" Sharpner asked Kento grunted.

"For you information I do" Kento said looking at Gohan.

"Uh well I read a couple of books about it" Gohan said as Kento put his hand on his head and muttered baka under his breath as Reyoto and Zang shook their heads.

"Oh have you? Well then I'm sure you'll be the next all-star on your team" he said looking down at Videl. "Hey you can have them, my team already filled" Sharpner said already picking Serena and the other girls for his team.

"Yeah thanks" Videl said sarcastically as Erasa gave Videl a glare.

"Oh come on give them a break I bet Gohan could come up with a bunch of great strategies since he's such a smarty" Erasa said making Gohan blush as Kento elbowed him to get him to relax.

"Ok fine I'm putting you on right field, do you know where that is?" Videl said to Gohan.

"Yeah on the right, right?" Gohan asked as Kento smacked his hand to his forehead again.

"He's an idiot!" Zang whispered.

"Right just get onto the field" Videl said as she turned to Kento "and you go to the left field" she said as Kento only answer was an "hmph" as he grabbed a glove and headed for the field.

During the whole game no ball head towards Gohan or the other Saiyan males.

Kento stretched as he watched another ball get hit a few feet before the runner got out.

Gohan was in deep thought as Kento and the others noticed. 'Mom told me not to show off my real powers but I'm really trying not to, but why should I hide it? This whole fitting in thing is really weird' Gohan thought as Sharpner went up to bat.

Kento and the other Saiyans really didn't care for theses human sports but they knew he had to hide his power from theses human, especially their tail that's been confused for as a belts all day much to all their annoyance.

Once Sharpner hit a ball pitched by Videl everyone saw it fly towards the right field as Gohan jumped into the air and catch the ball and remained floating in the air for a good few seconds as every eyes went wide as Kento smacked his forehead again calling Gohan a baka like his friends.

Gohan then threw the ball trying not to put too much strength into the throw as the catcher at third base caught it and flew back as the ball remained spinning in the catcher glove leaving steam in it.

"Out" a boy shouted a Gohan landed gently towards the ground as Gohan returned to his spot as everyone stared at him and Kento approached him and turned him around from the eyes watching them.

"You baka! Human can't jump that high in the air and remain floating in the air for seven seconds and throw a ball that strong!" Kento said quietly.

"Opps I guess I put in a little too much" he said scratching the back of his head like his father as Kento dragged him back to the batting cage clearly pissed.

"Gohan were up to bat so if you have to just hold out the bat to hit the damn ball!" Kento growled as the coach spoke to Gohan.

"That was beautiful Gohan, you must have jumped twenty-five feet in that air, way to go son" the coach said as Kento dragged Gohan away.

"No it was just beginners luck, I just got some new shoes, yeah with the air cushions. They sure make a difference huh?" Gohan said.

"Yeah I got some too and they are great!" Kento said to help people believe Gohan lame excuse.

"Yeah I got a pair last week" Reyoto said.

"Yeah it's got to be the shoes" the coach said as Gohan, Zang, Reyoto and Kento sat on the bench.

A boy with a Mohawk turned to Gohan as Kento listened closely. "Hey man I think it's your turn to bat isn't it?" he asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah I'm up" Gohan said getting up and grabbing a bat.

"Remember what I said Gohan" Kento said as Gohan walked up to plate to bat.

"The idiot going to screw up again" Zang said.

"No doubt about it" Reyoto said.

Kento watched as Gohan took the left side and watched Sharpner prepare for the pitch.

Just as Sharpner fast pitch came at Gohan it came at his face as Videl shouted. "Watch out!" she yelled as Gohan got hit in the face with Sharpner pitch sending his hat flying off.

"You idiot, why didn't you duck like a sissy!" Sharpner yelled with wide eyes and his jaw practically falling off.

Everyone was in shock seeing Gohan face remained unharmed as Kento put his hand to his face again as Zang patted Kento back.

Gohan then turned to his coach. "Coach if I get hit that means that I walk right?" Gohan asked.

"Right" the coach said as Gohan ran to first base as Kento and the other Saiyans glared at him and Gohan could tell they were pissed.

After school Kento and the others followed Gohan to his locker to collect his things before they all left as Sharpner approached them.

"Hey Gohan what clubs have you joined?" he asked as Gohan turned to him and Kento leaned up against the lockers as Reyoto crossed his arms.

"I haven't joined any" Gohan answered as Sharpner smiled at him which Kento found suspicious like his friends did.

"Good you can join the boxing club, with a little practice you just might become a good fighter" Sharpner said as Kento chuckled.

"Thanks but I don't think I can join any clubs cause..." but before Gohan could answer Erasa interrupted.

"Because he's got an extra, extra drive home and doesn't have time to join on clubs, right Gohan?" she said as Kento remained silent and unnoticed.

"Right that's it" Gohan said as Sharpner crossed his arms and Erasa spoke again.

"Now Gohan um let's say you give me a ride home on your way out?" she said Gohan was completely oblivious to her hitting on him.

"I'm afraid that my ride is just a one seat" Gohan said as Sharpner spoke.

"I got room in my car Erasa" Sharpner said as Gohan turned to Sharpner.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he said as Kento grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the school and they began to walk far from the school to a spot where they could fly off.

"God I hate school! When you have a teacher like Bulma you tend to learn a thing or two and tend to excel then others" Reyoto said.

"I think it's cool these humans can be amusing" May said.

"What did you think of school Gohan?" Kento asked.

"It's okay I guess" Gohan said as they all knew Videl was following.

"Okay I can't be the only one who knows that nosey harpy following" Zang said.

"Oh we know" Kento said.

"Let's give her the slip" Gohan said.

"I like that idea" Serena said as they all began to run with Videl still close behind.

Gohan and the tohers then ran around a corner and flew up into the air and stood on top of the building as Videl turned the corner and began looking for where they went.

"Rather nosey for a human" Kento said as they watched Videl walk down the sidewalk.

"Agreed" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I wonder why she's following us" Gohan said as Kento turned to him and crossed his arms as they others gave him the 'really?' look.

"Really Gohan? She thinks you're the gold fighter, that why she following us, you should know better than to show off your powers to humans especially that one!" Kento said.

"Yeah she is that annoying Hercule daughter" Zang said.

"I get the feeling that you guys don't like her very much do you?" Gohan asked as Kento and the others gave him an annoyed look.

"You shouldn't like her either Gohan especially since she the daughter of the credit stealing Hercule" Kento said.

"Kento just mad that he got no credit like you Gohan" Naomi said.

"Shut up" Kento said.

"Nimbus!" Gohan shouted as the gold Nimbus cloud flew in front of Gohan as Gohan sat on the cloud and as the others began to rise into the air.

"So can you keep up?" Gohan asked.

"We can keep up with this cloud" Kento said as they all raced out of the city and threw the sky as they as Kento saw Gohan in deep thought.

"I need a way to use my powers without letting my classmates know, hmm maybe Bulma might know" he said as Kento raised an eyebrow and looked to his friends who shrugged their shoulders.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Kento asked as Gohan snapped out of thought.

"Oh sorry I guess I got distracted, well I got to head home so meet me at Bulma" Gohan said.

"Sure we got nothing better to do" Kento said as they all took off in different directions.

"Well our first day of school wasn't so bad" Serena said.

"Yeah but everyone thinks that our 'belts' are the latest fashion crave now" Zang said.

"That annoys me! Why the humans have to touch our tails!" Naomi said.

"Who knows let's just meet at Bulma tomorrow and see what Gohan has planned" Reyoto said as they flew back to the Lookout.


	76. We are the Saiyaman Force!

A.N. Don't worry Guest I will have your Yamcah request up soon and your in for a shocker! And Trick I will do your request too after this story I will do a entire story on all the heroes past including out four new heroes Sledge, Ally, Candy and Princess Glacious! Well enjoy!

Chapter Seventy-Five: We are the Saiyaman Force!

After school the next day Gohan and the others flew to Capsule Corporation where Gohan would find a way to use is powers in public.

After arriving Bulma had Gohan sit on a couch with Kento and the others as Gohan explained his problem as she smoked.

"So basically you don't want anyone to recognize you, right?" Bulma asked as Gohan nodded.

"Yeah that's right, I'm scarred that my new friends will think I'm weird if they see me fighting criminals, you think you can help me Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Well you could always not fight the bad guys but I guess playing superhero is too much in your blood so I guess I'll have to make you a disguise then" Bulma said as Gohan stood.

"Oh wow, you really think you could do it?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan remember you're talking to a girl who designs and builds capsules for a living, I don't think a set of little crime fighter costume is out of my reach" she said putting out her cigarette.

'Set?' Kento thought.

"Thanks Bulma you're the best this is going to make school so much easier now" Gohan said.

"Hey don't mention it" she said turning away from her.

"Bulma do you have any idea where Trunks is and would you mind if me and Kento hung out with him while you working on it?" Gohan asked.

"Sure just go on back to the Gravity Room, last I check he was training with Vegeta" Bulma said.

"Training? Isn't he a little young?" Gohan asked.

"I said the same thing but as far as Vegeta concerned, if your old enough to walk your old enough to train he is just so dead set to making Trunks stronger then all of you" Bulma said as she noticed Gohan and the other Saiyans nervous expression.

"Isn't that nice?" Gohan said.

"No it's annoying because our Trunks is stronger than us! Dammit!" Kento said as he they began to walk through the halls of C.C. as they turned the corner to see a purple head boy with wearing robe and cleaning off his face with a towel as he stood in front of a mirror.

"Hey Trunks" Gohan said as the boy removed his towel and turned to Gohan and Kento.

"Oh Gohan, what cha doing?" he asked as he spotted the others, "who are they?"

"Just stopping by, looks like you have had a pretty rough workout, and these are my friends I think Vegeta or your mom mentioned them" Gohan said.

"They better have" Reyoto said as the door to the G.R. opened and Vegeta came walking out with a scowl on his face.

"Hey Vegeta" Gohan said as Vegeta hmph and walked past them.

"Well hello to you too" Kento said rolling his eyes.

After occupying themselves with Trunks, Gohan and the others returned to the living room where Bulma had finished Gohan and the others hero costumes.

She had given Gohan and the other Saiyan watches as Gohan finished clicking the watch on as Kento didn't remember asking her to make him or the others one.

"So I just press this red button to make it work?" Gohan asked as the others wanted to see what it looked like before he agreed to play hero.

"Awesome can I have one too mom?" Trunks asked as Gohan pressed the red button and he was placed in a green and black outfit with an orange helmet on his head as Kento shook his head.

"Oh god I can only imagine what ours look like" Kento said.

Gohan then looked in the mirror. "This is amazing he said as a red cape dropped down to his feet.

"Does it fit?" Bulma asked as Kento pressed his red button as the others did.

"Why it's a super fit!" Gohan said as Kento shook his head.

Kento and the others were dressed in similar outfits like Gohan except Kento had a red shirt with a black jumpsuit under it, a red and black helmet and black cape.

Reyoto had a dark purple shirt with a black jumpsuit under it, a dark purple and black helmet and a black cape as his hair practically covered the cape.

"Maybe I should cut your hair" Bulma said.

"Get anywhere near me with scissors and I will break your arm" Reyoto said.

Zang had a dark blue shirted outfit with a black jumpsuit under it, dark blue and white helmet and a black cape.

Serena was in a pink shirted outfit with a light purple jumpsuit under it, a pink and white helmet and a yellow heart on it and a long pink cape.

May was in a baby blue shirted outfit with a light purple jumpsuit under it, a baby blue and white helmet with a gold heart and a pink cape.

"I'm sad to say this but I actually like this" May said.

Naomi light purple shirted outfit with a light blue jumpsuit under it a light purple and white helmet with a gold heart and a light blue cape.

"No mom I don't one" Trunks said as Kento didn't blame him as no one could see the embarrassed blushes on each of the heroes faces under their helmets.

"I swear to god Gohan no one better speak of this again" Kento said as they all powered down from their costumes and made their way outside.

Outside Gohan was floating away on his cloud as Gohan and the others flew back towards Gohan home. "Alright Nimbus I think you should take me home at full speed" Gohan said as the others flew at full speed to Gohan home.

"Hey guys I think it's time we gave the city something new to talk about" Gohan said as he turn on his hero costume. "Let's Race Nimbus" he said as the Kento and the others activated their costume and flew off at full speed with Gohan and Nimbus.

Gohan and the Saiyans then flew past Nimbus as Gohan turned to Nimbus. "Oh come on Nimbus I know your faster than that" he said as they flew directly over Satan City as they out flew Nimbus. "Looks like we left that cloud in the dust" Gohan said.

Gohan was scouting the area as he looked down to see a yellow car going down a one way street causing people to crash into each other. "Crazy driver!" Gohan growled as him and the others flew down to the car.

"Stop you fiend!" Gohan yelled as he landed directly in front of the car as they hit their break and were a few inches from hitting him as Kento and the others floated down with their arms crossed like Gohan as they remained in the air as they looked at the drivers with the boys to Gohan left and the girls to Gohan right.

"What kind of meathead are you! Get out of the way!" the driver yelled as Gohan ignored their yelling.

"It is you who should be more careful use your turn signals follow the rules of the road and always buckle your safety belts!" Gohan said in a heroic voice which only made him looked geekier.

"What is this, a public service announcement you two have names funny men?" the driver asked as him and his passenger.

"What a name, hmm let me think" Gohan said as Kento turned to him.

"You have got to be kidding me, you didn't come up with a name?!" Kento yelled.

"None of us did" Serena said as they all went into thought.

"I got it! Guardians of the city we are the one, the only, the Great Saiyaman Force! I am the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said.

"I am Crimson Dynamite!" Kento said.

"I am the Berserker!" Reyoto said drawing his sword.

"I am Eagle-Eye!" Zang said drawing out his Kai Blasters.

"I am the Black Rose!" Naomi said.

"I am the Blue Lilly!" May said.

"And I'm Fantasia!" Serena said as they did a group heroic posse.

"The Great Saiyaman Force?" the driver said as they both burst into laughter as the Saiyans all growled at them as their tail swished angrily behind him. "I don't know what funnier your names or your outfits!" the two men laughed as Gohan grew angry.

"Stop laughing!" Gohan yelled slamming his foot into the ground causing cracks to form in all directions as one of the tires on the car fell into a hole. "We put all lot of thoughts into those names!" Gohan yelled as they Saiyans watched with amusement.

"You missed heard me wrong, I said it was a nice names and costumes" the man said holding his hand apologetically as Gohan walked over to the car and pulled the car out of the hole and pulled it to a less destroyed part of the street as the two men watched in horror.

Once the men were in the car they drove off from the Great Saiyaman Force out of fear as Gohan and the others watched them drive away.

"I have to admit it but being able to get away with those stupid possess are fun" Kento said as they flew off into the sky.

"I sadly agree, I will go along with this as long as no one is able to tell that we are the ones behind these stupid helmets" Zang said as they flew towards Gohan home.

After returning to Gohan home they walked in to see Nero at the table bouncing B.J. on one of his legs while Chichi was making dinner.

"Gohan I have been worried sick about you, you could have called" she said from the stove as Gohan stood in the doorway as Kento and the others powered down from his costume.

"Sorry mom" Gohan.

"Look at you, already two days with those teenagers and your already coming home late and wearing silly clothes" Chichi said.

A small boy that was a spitting image ok Kakarot with the hair and all, came walking in with a fish that was large then him, "I'm home mama" he said looking over at Gohan. "Oh Gohan now that's a cool uniform" he said as the boy noticed Kento and the others.

"Hey thanks Goten I knew you would be on my side" Gohan said as Goten put the fish on the counter and for his mother to prepare.

"Who are you guys?" Goten asked.

"Well I'm your cousin Kento I'm sure you already meet Nero and his son, the guy with long hair is Reyoto, the other guy is Zang the girl with the bow is Serena, she Naomi and that's May" Kento said.

"Okay dinner ready" Chichi entering the room with a large amount of foods with Gohan to feed seven full blooded Saiyans, two half-Saiyans and a human woman.

"So mom what have you and Nero talked about?" Gohan asked as he began to make his plate.

"She trying to convince me to enroll B. an early school program, but I keep telling her I was my son to have a normal as possible childhood" Nero said.

"Come on Nero don't you want your son to grow up to be someone important like a scientist?" Chichi said.

"First off I'll let my son be whatever he wants it's his choice not mine, second I would like him to become stronger than me so that I know the future in good hands but that's me, I'll be happy with whatever he picks" Nero said.

"Well said Nero" Kento said.

"He looks like me" Goten said looking at B.J. as the baby laughed.

"Yeah that is something that runs a lot in our family" Nero said.

"Where's the others?" Chichi asked.

"All at the Lookout, with Azumuri magic he can monitor the whole Earth and send the others out if anyone suspicious shows up aka a Time Breaker member" Naomi said.

"Do you think they will try anything?" Chichi asked.

"I have no doubt that they won't this time we must all be prepared" Kento said.

"So what's the plan?" Gohan asked.

"Well good forbid if the Time Breakers do show up I think we may be strong enough to handle the enemy this time" Kento said.

"And if you're not?" Gohan asked.

"We'll be forced to go to extreme measures" Reyoto said.

"I hope you didn't slack on your training Gohan were going to need your help" Kento said.

"Yeah we must all be prepared for what may come" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIII

"What's going on Azumuri?" Froze asked approaching the edge of the Lookout in the middle of the night where Azumuri stood.

"Babidi has an assistant" Azumuri said.

"What?" Froze said

"I don't think Bash, Zink, Kabra and Majin Buu or monster created by magic" Azumuri said.

"Why do you say that?" Froze asked.

"Because the new assistant is a Time Breaker but she is also a Majin" Azumuri said.

"What! They're aliens like us?" Froze said.

"I very well think they are because if she was a parallel universe Majin Buu she'd act like him bus she doesn't I really believe that they're aliens now" Azumuri said.

"Should we tell?" Froze asked.

"Yes Zink will be thrilled to know this information and it could provide us with some answers as well" Azumuri said.

"Okay" Froze said walking away.

Five minutes later.

"WHAT!" the three Majin brothers yelled.

"Azumuri confirmed it there is in fact another Majin here in this time period right now" Froze said.

"I knew it! I knew it was impossible for us to be magic created monsters! Were aliens which means there must be a planet somewhere where our people are!" Zink said.

"Okay I might as well tell you guys" Sledge said.

"Yes we might as well since we know this Majin" Glacious said.

"What do you know?" Tsumuri asked.

"Her name is Candy she is a Majin like you three but she specializes in kai based combat" Ally said.

"Is she evil?" Bash asked.

"No, she was selected by Bardock like us to join in the fight" Sledge said.

"What do you guys know about our planet?" Zink asked.

"She told us the they come from Planet Majin the inhabitants of the planets are the Majins from what we heard this is where Majin Buu was born, but Majin Buu was not created by that wizard but summoned but lost all his memories of his home planet and origins like you three" Ally said.

"This is amazing! Somewhere out there is a planet of our own kind!" Kabra said.

"I can't believe you guys are aliens, I guess this means we should look more into this Planet Majin" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIII

Somewhere on Babidi ship Candy was walking down the hall as she entered her room and let out a sigh as she lifted her mattress and pulled out a photo of a Majin couple.

'Mom dad I hope what you always told me is true, that my prince will come and save me I don't know how much longer I can convince them I'm evil those horrible people killed an innocent family and I almost blew my cover, please let him come' Candy thought hugging the photo.

IIIIIIII

The next day Gohan flew to Satan City in his Saiyaman costume as from the distance Kento and the others joined him in their costumes.

"Good morning Gohan" Kento said as they flew above the city.

"Morning guys, you ready to show this school what were made off" Gohan said as they flew above Orange Star High and landed onto the roof as the powered down into their normal school clothes and walked down the stairs.

During class Gohan was writing in his notebook as Kento and the others sat above him bored out of their minds as they both heard someone talking about the new heroes.

"Did you hear about those new superheroes?" a boy asked as Gohan and Kento listened.

"Yeah I heard they stopped some crazy driver and none of them are the golden fighter" a boy with glasses said.

"They say they're dressed weird but they have super powers and they call him the Great Singingman Force" the boy said as Gohan leaned over to them.

"It's Saiyaman they call themselves the Great Saiyaman Force!" Gohan yelled catching the whole class attention as Kento put his hand on his face and muttered baka under his breath.

"How in the world do you know that Gohan?" the boy asked as Kento chuckled.

"I know a guy who saw him" Gohan said as the teacher gave him an annoyed look.

"Is there something you wish to share with the class?" he asked.

"Ah…no" Gohan said returning to his seat as Kento could see Videl watch Gohan closely as a beeping noise caught there attention.

Videl then pulled her glove up to show her watch as she pressed a button. "Yes, go ahead captain" she said.

"Videl there's been a high jacking in the city bus terminal, a trio of hooligans are taking over a tour bus full of senior citizens and they are holding them all for ransom" he said as Gohan and the others heard gunshots. "Videl you have got to help us!" the captain yelled.

"Stay calm I'm on my way" Videl said running down the steps "may I be excuse professor, thank you!" she said running out the door before the teacher could answer.

"Hey what's going on with her she sick? " Gohan asked Erasa as Kento thought of a plan for them both to excuse themselves.

"No silly she went to fight the hijackers" Erasa said as Kento and Gohan eyes widen.

"All by herself?" Gohan asked shock that the police are using a teenager to help them fight crime.

"Of course, I mean she is the daughter of Mr. Satan you know, she's always going out there and saving us from the nasty's" Erasa said.

"But that's not safe" Gohan said as Sharpner chuckled.

"There really no need to worry Gohan, Videl can lift even more weights then I can, she been training her whole life and some say she's as strong as her father now" Sharpner said.

"Gohan follow my lead" Kento whispered as Serena whispered to the others Kento plan Gohan heard Kento grown loudly as he turned to him. "Professor I really need to go to the nurse I fell like my stomach about to burst! Oh god!" Kento said doing the best acting Gohan ever seen.

"Oh ma me too! Ugh! I think the school lunch was tainted!" Reyoto groaned.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to hurl!" Zang said,

"Oh dear someone please take them" the professor said as Gohan and the girls stood up.

"I will he must have had a bad lunch" Gohan said as him and the other Saiyans quickly ran out of the classroom and to the roof activated their watches and were placed into their hero clothes and flew off towards the city.

Gohan and the others had found the bus on a rocky road as they saw a yellow helicopter casing after the bus with someone on the bus shooting at it.

They could see Videl as she jumped from the helicopter and onto the bus with no fear what's so ever. "She sure is brave" Gohan said as they saw Videl avoid bullets as she jumped through the window and into the bus.

"Damn I have to admit it but that girl got some moves" Kento said as Serena slammed his helmet as they flew towards the bus as Videl fought two of the villains and knocked the driver out as the bus then drove off the main road drove off the cliff.

Kento and Gohan then used their Saiyan speed to fly directly under the falling bus and catch it as Gohan held one side and Kento on the other as Zang flew to the front and Reyoto to the back.

Videl then looked out the widow and smiled at Gohan as they lifted the bus back over to the cliff.

After all the people on board were safe Gohan and Kento stood in front of a group with Videl in the front. "Who are you?" Videl asked.

"I am the Great Saiyaman and with my partners we are the Saiyaman Froce!" Gohan said as Kento watched Videl as she had this look of confusion at the group posse the heroes did. "See you later Videl" Gohan said as him and the others took off into the air.

"You baka! You just said her name now she going to be more suspicious then ever!" Kento yelled as they flew back to the school.

"I'm sorry it just slipped" Gohan said.

"Well your little slip could cost us to be exposed at school" Kento said.

"Something tells me this will be an interesting school year" Reyoto said.

A.N. Please Review


	77. Gohan First Date!

Chapter Seventy-Six: Gohan First Date!

At the Son House Gohan was in his hero costume rehearsing lines in front of Goten and hopping Goten will like them so he could get Kento to let him do them in public as Goten and Gohan stood in his room as Gohan stood in front of a mirror doing more stupid possess.

"What do you think?" Gohan asked his brother.

"It was amazing it was even better than the heroes I see on TV can I be a hero with you and the others?" Goten asked and Chichi stuck her head in the room.

"Seven superheroes is enough for now" she said as Gohan turned to his mother.

"Mom you saw that right, what did you think?" he asked.

"I think it need a little work, but not tonight, you have to get up bright and early Great Saiyaman" she said

"No problem mom, I'll be fine" he said.

The next day Gohan over slept and when his mother went into his room she found him still asleep.

"Gohan what are you doing? I thought you were awake already school starts in ten minutes!" as Gohan quickly got dressed and flew as fast as he could to school, missing breakfast.

Ah man I'm going to have to really move!" Gohan said in his Saiyaman costume as he knew Kento had already made it to school.

Just as Gohan landed on the roof and powered down at his high school he ran to the door and saw a red hair girl who had seen him in his costume. "Hi, I recognize you now you're in one of my class aren't you?" she said as Gohan mentally slapped himself for being late and exposing himself in front of this girl.

"Ah yeah, English isn't it, it's about to start, aren't you worried about being late?" Gohan asked hoping she didn't see anything.

"No not really" the girl said.

"You know I can explain" Gohan said.

"You can huh?" the girl said as Gohan out his hand behind his head as he laughed nervously and ran past the girl and down the stairs. "See you in class" he said calling himself stupid as he ran down the stairs.

"Man I can't believe I just did that, Kento going to be so pissed when he finds out. I've barely been a superhero for a week and I already blew my cover!" he as he continued to run down the stairs calling himself stupid over and over again.

IIIIIIIIII

Kento and the others all sat in their seats and noticed Gohan was going to be late again as Kento checked his watch.

"Gohan late again, one of us is going to have to stay with him and make sure he gets his ass here on time" Reyoto said as they all looked at Kento.

"Why me?" Kento said.

"You're his cousin" Zang said.

"Hey Nero staying with them he should do it" Kento said.

"Nero got enough to worry about with his son and besides I think he sleeps in because B.J. keeps him up at night" Serena said.

"I guess you have a point" Kento said as Gohan ran into the classroom and took his seat.

"Gohan is there something you want to tell us? You look nervous" Naomi said.

"What? Me nervous Naomi your such a joker" Gohan said as they knew he was hiding something.

During class Gohan looked very nervous as Kento and the others saw this and would interrogate him during lunch but for now they were listening as Sharpner talked to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan your on time, little miracles happen every day" Sharpner said as Kento and the others saw Gohan gasped as a red hair girl walked into the room and looked over at Gohan with a gleam in her eyes as the Saiyans knew she liked Gohan and Gohan was afraid of her for some reason.

During class Gohan and the other Saiyans read from their books as Kento knew something was up as Videl was called to read aloud her theory and Kento watched Gohan closely as Gohan was called and didn't respond and looked deep in thought.

The Saiyans could here Gohan muttering something as the teacher began walking up the stairs towards Gohan desk as Gohan didn't see the teacher till the teacher was in his face and Gohan was brought out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Sir what?" Gohan said as Kento put his hand to his face.

"So this is that way you want to go Gohan, I expected more from you" the teacher said as Gohan stood up.

"Sir, yes sir" Gohan said as Kento and the other looked at each other and felt sorry for Gohan and knew they had to get answers ASAP.

The teacher had Gohan stand out in the hall and hold two buckets filled with water as the teacher stood in the door way. "Listen up class I don't give lashes or make you wear a dunce cap but after you hold theses water buckets for fifth-teen minutes you're going to wish I did, do you feel your shoulders burning Gohan?" the teacher asked as Kento and the others knew that was a dumb question to ask a Saiyan.

"Yes sir" Gohan said lying as the returned to his desk.

Once the teacher return and began his lesson Serena watched as the teacher called on that red haired girl named Angela as Gohan could see she had drawn a very poor drawing on Gohan in her notebook and had no idea that she was called on as the teacher approached her.

"Let's start with an easier question, Angela do you know where you are?" the teacher asked as Angela nodded. "Alright then spit it out" the teacher said as Angela began to cry but the Saiyan females knew she was faking as they glanced at each other.

"Sorry professor, I don't know, I don't know anything" she said convincing everyone but the Saiyans that she was crying.

"Angela maybe you should see the counselor" the professor said as Kento chuckled.

'She needs more than just that' Kento said threw mind link.

'Nice' Reyoto said as they bumped fists.

"No, no I need to be punished" she said as the Saiyan girls knew exactly what she was doing.

"Ok you can stand out in the hall with Gohan" the professor said as Angela lifted up her face with a smile.

"Ok sir!" she said getting up and leaving the class room.

Outside in the hall Angela approached Gohan who still held the buckets. "Hi" Angela said with a blush on her face.

"Hi, you too?" he asked as she approached him.

"Yeah, gosh I guess I was naughty too" she said standing next to Gohan as she still had a blush across her face as she giggled and Gohan laughed nervously.

'Ah man, this is just great what am I going to do?' Gohan thought as he heard Angela call his name as he turned to her to see her just a little too close to his face.

"Ah yeah what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, but do you have a steady girlfriend?" she asked

"No, I don't" he said knowing where this was going.

"Wonderful, how about dating me then?" she said as Gohan felt embarrassed.

"Well, gosh…I" he said as Angela face went to one of sadness.

"You think I'm ugly, don't you?" she said as she was on the floor crying into her knees. "Say it you won't date me because I'm ugly!" she said crying.

"Oh no, that's not true!" Gohan said.

"Then why won't you go out with me if it's not that?" Angela asked still crying into her knees.

"It's just…." Gohan said as Angela looked up at him with a glare.

"If you don't go out with me I'll tell everyone your secret" she said as Gohan gasped.

"You wouldn't!" Gohan said with panic.

"I sure would, just try me!" Angela said as Gohan knew there was no way out of this blackmail situation.

"Please don't" Gohan begged as Angel cried into her knees again.

"I don't understand why won't you go out with me? I thought we could start dating and keep this secret between, but you don't like me" she cried.

"That's not true…..lets go out" Gohan said as Angela looked up to him with a happy face.

"You really mean it?" she asked as Gohan didn't want to make her cry again and had to find a way out of this.

"Yeah" Gohan said laughing nervously as he tried to scratch the back of his head but poor the bucket of water all the right side of his body.

"Woo this is great, we are going to have a blast you just wait, cool" Angela said jumping up and down with joy as Gohan stared at his soaked clothes before he turned to Angela. "Awesome, I'll see you tomorrow then ok? I'll meet you in front of the train station at one o' clock" she said as the bell rang as she took off and Kento and the others came walking out of the classroom as Kento held out Gohan things.

"We need to talk" Kento said as Gohan as they walked down the hall and the Saiyans saw Gohan clothes were wet and had a blush on his face. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked as Gohan laughed.

"It's a long story" he said as him and Gohan headed to the roof.

"We have time" May said.

After turning into their hero forms and explaining to others about everything Gohan and the Saiyans were flying over a rocky area as Kento shook his head and put his hand over his face.

"Gohan how the hell could you have gotten blackmailed by that human girl? Even after we told you to check your surrounding before you powered down but do you listen to us, no!" Kento said.

"What am going to do guys, I've never been on a date before" Gohan said as Kento thought of a way to get Gohan out of this situation.

"We can figure this out later Gohan but for now your mother waiting for us" Kento said as they flew to Gohan home.

After landing in the front yard, Gohan and the others powered down as they walked into Gohan home and Chichi was in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Hey mom I'm home" Gohan said as he set his bag on a table while the other Saiyans set their bags with his and sat in the living room as Nero came down the stair feeding his son a bottle.

"Hi sweetheart how was your day?" Chichi asked as she continued to wash dishes.

"Pretty good except I have to go out on a date tomorrow" Gohan said.

"Have to go? That sounds like a likely story, you know I'm sending you to school to learn Gohan, you're going to need your free time to study" Chichi said.

"He's serious Aunt Chichi the girl is blackmailing him" Kento said.

"Oh yes I see, I guess things haven't changed that much since I was a kid after all, I remember the first time I met your father and made him go out on a date with me" Chichi said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! I remember that" Reyoto said.

"You made him? Did you blackmail him?" Gohan asked.

"Oh no, I don't think I was that smart at the time I was just a little girl" Chichi said.

"Yeah and somehow I ended up as their chaperone" Reyoto said as Chichi explained her first date with Goku as all the Saiyan teens stared at her.

"Hm, your father was such a ratty boy we spent the entire day fighting, what a great first date that was" Chichi said.

"Is she serious?" Naomi asked.

"Oh yeah they spent the whole day fighting alright while I saw in that apple tree watching the little brats" Reyoto said.

After dinner with the Son's Gohan stood with the others outside as they got ready to leave.

"Listen Gohan we'll follow you on your date tomorrow and see if I can interfere somehow so don't worry I'll be in the shadows if you need me" Kento said.

"Hey! Shadows is my thing" Nero said from inside the house.

"Fine! We'll be close" Kento said rolling his eyes.

"Thanks guys this means a lot" Gohan said as Kento smiled at him before they flew off into the sky.

The next day Gohan stood next to a fountain and statue in an outfit his mother picked out as he waited for Angela and sensed Kento and the others nearby but out of sight and all scattered in different directions.

Gohan then checked his watch as he looked to see Angela approach him. "Hey, what's up, thanks for coming, you're so sweet, so what are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Well I've never been on a date before is there something you want to do?" Gohan asked as Angela giggled. "Oh well let's think about it, let's see here" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey what about a movie? I love movies" Angela said as Kento from the distances gaged at this.

"Uh sure, a movie sounds fun" Gohan said.

"Great it's settled then, let's go" Angela said grabbing Gohan arm and dragged him towards the movie theater as Kento and the others followed silently.

Poor Gohan was dragged into a romance movie as Kento knew how boring these damn things are to Saiyan males and knew that this will not end well as he saw in the back as Gohan and Angela sat close to the front as Kento and the other Saiyan males started to fall asleep just as Gohan did while the girls all watched the romance movie.

What awoke the boys was when they heard Angela as they saw her standing. "You don't even want to be here with me, well forget you!" she yelled as they watched her walk away.

"No wait Angela, that's not true!" Gohan said following Angela as Kento and the others made their way to the exit.

Outside the theater they saw as Gohan approached Angela trying to apologize. "Angela wait up, hey I'm sorry, it's just that those romance movies put me to sleep" Gohan said as Angela turned to him with a smile.

"How about we go get a coffee?" she asked as Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously as Kento shook his head from where he stood as Reyoto made a gag gesture as Zang chuckled.

At the coffee shop Kento sat at the back of the coffee shop with Serena, while a few tables away from them Naomi and Reyoto pretend to be reading newspaper and Zang and May sat at the counter as they listen to Angela talk about something she thinks was a big secret but was the complete opposite.

"Isn't that hilarious? See you're not the only one with secrets silly boy, I have my wild side to you know" Angela said as the Saiyans rolled their eyes and watched poor Gohan suffer.

"Uh is that the same?" Gohan asked knowing that her 'secrets' was not as big as his and the other Saiyans.

"Of course it is" Angela said.

"Oh ok" Gohan said still clearly feeling awkward about this whole situation.

"Hey Gohan I need some sugar in my coffee ten teaspoons please" Angela said as Kento rolled his eyes at how lazy she was with the sugar right in front of her.

'She is lazy!' Kento thought.

'Hey baby can you give me some sugar' Serena teased as he gave her a 'really' look.

'Fine only because your my girlfriend' Kento said.

'I'm kidding and I agree she is lazy' Serena said as Gohan began putting ten teaspoons into her coffee as he counted out loud.

"Thanks, that's why I'm so sweet" Angela said clearly having a bad sweet tooth.

"Wow that's a lot of sugar" Gohan said.

"Yeah I actually have a problem with mosquitos, so um do you have any other secrets I should know about" Angela asked as Gohan can sense Kento giving off energy kai energy and knew he wanted him to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh no there's just the one" Gohan said laughing nervously.

'Nice save genius' Kento thought.

"Well I know I promised not to say anything but can I tell my best friend?" Angela asked as Gohan could have sworn he heard Kento and the other Saiyan males growl like an animal.

"No, a promise is a promise" Gohan said.

"Ok I'll try my best Gohan" Angel said not convincing Gohan or the other Saiyans.

"Please do" Gohan said sending pleading eyes at Kento as Kento tried to think of a plan.

"I'm really bad at keeping secrets but for you I'll do anything, you believe me don't you?" Angela asked as Gohan heard Kento snort and say hell no as Serena hit Kento arm.

"Uh well yeah I have no reason to doubt your word" Gohan said.

"I do" Reyoto muttered.

"Gosh you say the cutest things" Angela said as Gohan could see Kento gaging in the back as Serena giggled.

"Oh but you do realize what it would mean if people knew I was wearing that" Gohan said.

"Of course stop worrying you're opposed to be having fun, hey what do you say if we go to the top of the city state building, please?" Angela said.

"Yeah sure" Gohan said as him as he got dragged out of the coffee shop with Angela as Kento and the others followed close behind.

As Gohan and Angela were walking down the street a building on fire caught their attention. "Oh no, Gohan look that big building is on fire!" Angela said as Gohan looked back at Kento and the others who nodded with Gohan.

"Sorry" Gohan said running towards the building with the other Saiyans followed behind.

At the building Gohan learned that people were trapped on top of the building and Videl had just flown in and jumped onto the roof.

"We have to help them" Kento whispered as Gohan and the others started running to a nearby building.

"Hey where are you going?" Angela asked as Gohan turned to her.

"I have to go, please don't tell anyone my secrets" Gohan said.

"Forget the stupid secrets I just don't want you to get hurt" Angela said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh Angela, just let me take care of this real quick and we'll go get an ice-cream" Gohan said as him and the others ran towards a secluded area "I'll be right back" Gohan shouted as Kento grabbed his arm.

After transforming Gohan and the other Saiyans flew toward the burning building as Gohan could see Videl trying to turn a water value on a water tank as he tapped Kento shoulder "I'll help Videl you get those people off the building" Gohan said as Kento and the others nodded and split up.

The water tank was falling into the ground and was about to crush Videl but Gohan caught it. "Excuse me miss but please clear out" Gohan said as Videl looked over at him as Kento and the others was taking people off the building.

"You" Videl said as Gohan could feel his heartbeat going faster and shook it off.

"At your service" Gohan said as Videl got up.

"Saiyaman there's enough water in this water tank to put the fire out but it won't go out in time" Videl said as Gohan examined the tank.

"Perhaps this will help" Gohan said punching a hole into the side of the tank and began pulling apart the hole. "Stand back everyone!" Gohan said as the water began going in all directions as Kento and the others had gotten the last of the people off the building and went to meet up with Gohan and Videl.

Gohan and Kento could hear the sounds of people cheering as Kento and the others land on both sides of Gohan and looked down at the people as they all held out peace signs as they smiled down at the people.

Gohan and the others then flew off to power down and for Gohan to return to his date as Gohan and the others looked from behind a fire truck to make sure the close way clear as they moved from car or truck.

They were about to make their escape when they heard someone call their names. "Where are you all going?" Videl asked as sweat dropped from the side of their heads as they turned to face her as she approached them.

"So what's the rush huh?" she asked as Gohan put his hand behind his head.

"Rush? We weren't rushing" Gohan said while laughing nervously.

"Yeah we weren't rushing at" Kento said as Videl came close to Gohan face knowing he was more intimidated.

"Gohan, you and your friends are hiding something aren't you?" she said in a threating tone.

"What do you mean? Hiding what?" Gohan said as Videl gave him this glare that even the Saiyan males found scary as they saw Angela coming from the side as gasped thinking Gohan and Videl were about to kiss or something.

"No!" she shouted as Gohan and Videl looked over at her.

"Hey I've been looking for you" Gohan said as the other Saiyans knew this is it for them.

"You lied to me, shame, shame! You, you didn't have anything you need to take care of you saw Videl and wanted to sneak of an meet her and give her a kiss" Angela said

"Angela that's not true!" Gohan pleaded.

"But I really liked you Gohan and can't believe you would embarrass me like this…Videl how would you like to know a little secrets about Gohan that only I know!" Angela said Gohan and the other Saiyans eyes widen.

"Sure why not" Videl said as she leaned into towards Angela.

"Angela no!" Gohan said as Kento grabbed his shoulder.

"Forget it Gohan if were going down lets go down with some pride" he said.

"Yeah besides we can have Azumuri wipe their minds later" Reyoto whispered as they let the girl ruin their lives.

"Look see what he's wearing?" Angela asked as Videl nodded her head "he's hiding something underneath, he's wearing some underwear that only a three year old would wear" Angela said as all the Saiyans huh?

"Your secret? That it" Videl said as everyone turned to Angela.

"No" Gohan said as Angela glared at him.

"Don't you deny it Gohan I saw them, it was the day before yesterday pal" Angela said.

"Wait the day before yesterday?" Gohan asked as Kento was just as confused as he looked to his friends who shrugged their shoulders.

"Yes I was just on my way to gym class minding my own business when Gohan was still in the locker room, he was pulling up his pants when I saw it, it was the cutest teddy bear I've ever seen….fess up, you wear teddy bear underwear!" Angela said

"That's my secret that you've been keeping?" Gohan asked as Kento and the other Saiyan males was about to burst into laughter.

"Until now!" Angela said still glaring at Gohan.

"But what about when we were both on the roof yesterday, right before English class was about to start?" Gohan asked.

"Oh that, oh not then I couldn't see because I didn't have my contacts in, were you pants down?" she asked as Kento, Reyoto and Zang finally burst into laughter while the Saiyan girls blushed and Gohan began screaming in embarrassment.

"I thought you were a nice boy, keep your pants on or else, got it!" Videl said as Gohan began scratching the back of his head as Kento was laughing on the floor.

"No, that's not what I meant of course I didn't have my pants off on the roof yesterday, don't be silly you two" Gohan said laughing nervously as Kento Reyoto and Zang got up off the floor and whipped tears from their eyes.

"I don't like you any more Gohan!" Angela yelled as she walked away. "See if I ever let you take me out on a date again!" Angela yelled as Kento thanked Kami for all this to be over.

The next day Gohan and his friends were walking down the hall talking about the whole ordeal yesterday. "Guys I feel kind of bad about yesterday" Gohan said as Kento snorted.

"Why the hell do you feel bad? She blackmailed, force you to go on a date with you and told Videl about your underwear I say you forget about her" Kento said.

"Yeah I say we let Nero use that Nightmare Technique on here" Reyoto said.

"I know but she really liked me and I hurt her feelings, I bet I managed to destroy her whole world" Gohan said.

"I say she deserves it" Kento said as they walked into their English class.

"I agree" Zang said.

"I would feel better if I apologize" Gohan said as he began looking for her as they saw her talking to a boy.

"No way that's my sign too, wow we have a lot in common then, and what a physic, the last guy I went out with was nice but he was wimpy he even wore teddy bear underwear" Angela said as Gohan laughed nervously.

"She bounced back fast, I say you're lucky and if you ever do something that stupid again I'll kill you myself" Kento said.

"Yeah this is the last time we'll bail you out of a jam like this" Naomi said as they took their seats.

A.N. Please Review.


	78. Rescue Videl

Chapter Seventy- Seven: Rescue Videl

Gohan had woken early for school so after leaving the house and going into his Saiyaman costume and as he saw he was on time he heard his brother call his name and ridding Nimbus.

"Can I come? I want to see your school" Goten asked as Gohan would rather not have his brother come.

"You better not, I think you would attract too much attention on that thing" he said.

"Yeah I guess your right about that, see you later" Goten said.

"Bye, have fun today" Gohan said blasting off towards Satan City.

After a few minutes of flying Gohan knew he would be early for school. "Wow I actually got time to spare maybe I should get some breakfast" he said as he noticed a yellow helicopter coming from the side.

"I wonder who that is?" Gohan asked himself as it got close enough for him to see it was Videl. "Oh great its Videl, I can't land here, dammit there goes my breakfast" Gohan said as he flew faster with Videl still following behind.

After Videl chased Gohan past the city and threw some clouds Gohan started to get annoyed. "Man what is with this crazy girl? I'm not a bad guy, what the hell is she doing?" Gohan said as he flew back down towards the city and past the roads and building with Videl following behind.

"That's it!" Gohan said stopping and turning around as Videl was about to hit him but Gohan used his speed to disappear from her view.

Gohan had managed to get to a park as he hid behind a tree as people in the park walked by his tree. "Whew that was close, I don't know why she's so bent on finding out who me and Kento are, no one else bothers us, this could be a real problem" Gohan said as Videl helicopter land in front of him as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and laughed nervously.

"Good morning" Videl said walking towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Hi there, I believe we've met somewhere, yes I'm sure of it" Gohan said as Videl came closer.

"I bet I can help you see better if I take that bucket off your head" she said as Gohan tried to back away but was stuck between her and a tree. "Enough of this nonsenses and tell me who you are" she said as Gohan walked towards the trail.

"Ok I guess I can trust you, you seem like a good person but please don't ever repeat what your about here" Gohan said taking a deep breath "I am the Great Saiyaman!" he shouted doing the stupid possess that he thought was cool.

"Your such a jerk!" Videl said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? You asked me who I was" Gohan said still in his posse.

"I want to know your and the other ones real names nut case and where you're from and where you get your powers" she said as Gohan turned around to think and scratch his chin. "And if you don't tell me I'm going to find out myself" she said.

'Man I never met a girl this pushy before! She reminds me of my mother!' Gohan thought as Videl came up beside him.

"You better go or you'll be late" Videl said.

"Not me I'm fine" Gohan said knowing he was going to be late for school.

"I have a pretty good idea who you and your sidekicks really are, you guys think your so clever hiding under that..." but Gohan looked up into the air and 'oh' at something as she looked up and Gohan jumped over her and picked up her helicopter. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she said.

"Nothing" Gohan said flying off with her helicopter as she yelled.

"What do you mean nothing?! You're stealing my jet- copter!" she yelled as Gohan landed on a close building and set her jet-copter down.

"Not stealing just relocating, I'll see you in a little while" he said catching what he just said. 'Gohan you idiot!' he yelled mentally to himself as he flew off to school.

After arriving at school Gohan passed Kento a note telling him about everything that happened as Kento chuckled and passed it to his friends to get filled in as Videl entered the room. "Sorry I'm late sir" she said.

"Ah hello Videl, oh good morning, I know that your community service can have an affect over your school work, please take a seat with the class" the teacher said.

Kento noticed that Gohan hid his face behind a book as Videl took her seat next to Erasa and Sharpner. "Hey girl, were you busy fighting crime?" Erasa asked.

"Not really just late" Videl said looking over at Gohan who still hid his face.

"Don't worry it's been boring" Erasa whispered.

"Hey it strikes me as a funny coincidence that you and Gohan were both late this morning" Sharpner said as all the Saiyans swore under their breathes.

"What? Gohan was late?" Videl said looking over at him.

"So what's going on?" Sharpner asked as Gohan removed his face from the book.

"What? I just or slept that's all, your too much Sharpner, there's nothing going on between us, right Videl?" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Of Course not!" Videl said biting onto her thumb and thinking as Kento knew he was going to have a long talk with Gohan and subbed his temples to get rid of his current headache.

After school Gohan and the others were walking down the street when a high speed chase went flying past them as they made a cop car crash into a store as Gohan moved in front of the yellow car as Kento watched having no idea what Gohan was doing.

"That's a dangerous stunt you guys pulled back there" Gohan said as the two men approached him.

"Oh why thank you but it wasn't as dangerous as the stunt your pulling right now, were going to make an example of you so all the other punks will know not to smart off to the Red Shot Gang" the large man said grabbing Gohan shirt.

"Violence isn't the answer sir" Gohan said as Kento saw Videl around the corner as the man made a swing at Gohan who dodged it as Gohan went into a martial art fighting stance. "You missed me" he said looking over at Videl and that cocky personality went away. "Oh hi Videl" Gohan said as Gohan got a punch to the face and knocked over to the ground.

"You jerk!" Videl said jumping into the air and kicking the man into the face as the man partner approached him.

"You haven't seen the last of us you punk" the man in the purple shirt said dragging his large friend away into their car as Videl walked over to Gohan who was brushing off his clothes as Kento stood in front of him.

"Gohan I am really sorry about this" Kento said.

"Huh?" Gohan said as Kento punched him hard in the nose.

"OW!"

"Oh Gohan, I don't even want to look, how bad is it?" she asked as Gohan turned to her with an slightly bruised nose.

"Well I think I'll be ok" Gohan said glaring at Kento.

"Oh it's my fault, you're not going to believe but I didn't jump in to help you because I thought you would be ok because I honestly believed that you were the Great Saiyaman" Videl said.

Gohan then put on the best surprised expression on his face and began to get himself out of the situation he got himself in. "Me? No way" he said as Kento smirked knowing his little punch work.

"I was convinced of it until I saw you get punched, please don't take on more criminals Gohan, sorry but you don't have what it takes, but you sure do know how to take a punch in the face" Videl said as the Saiyans saw something click between her and Gohan.

"Yeah thanks" Gohan said as Kento looked at the time.

"Well as much as we love to watch you two talk but Gohan got to go, see you tomorrow at school Videl" Kento said grabbing Gohan arm as they took off down the street.

"Why the hell did you punch me!" Gohan yelled.

"To convince Videl you were not the Great Saiyaman! You're lucky I held back!" Kento said.

"That was smart think Kento" Reyoto said.

"Why thank you, maybe dad was right maybe I should become a scholar" Kento said.

"Don't push it" Zang said.

"Hey! I could do it! Just watch!" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIII

During school the next day Gohan wear something else beside the clothes his mother picked out like the others all wearing different styles as they sat in class as the Saiyans listened in on Gohan conversation as Videl watch went off and Kento went to thinking of an escape plan.

"Hold on Erasa" Videl said answering her watch communicator. "Yes this is Videl" she said as Gohan listened in and Kento came up with a plan.

"Videl a gang called the Red Shot Gang has taken the mayor hostage and is holding him at knife point" the chef of police said.

"Huh, hold on I'll be right there" Videl said as Kento dropped a note in front of Gohan that said to be ready.

"Please excuse me madam" Videl said leaving the class.

"Yes of course Ms. Videl" the teacher said as Gohan looked over to Kento who smirked at him as Gohan waited a few minutes as Kento went under the deck pretending he dropped his pencil.

"Azumuri I need a favor" Kento whispered into his watch.

A minute later they felt the school start to shake as he looked over at Kento who smiled at him.

Once the entire class hid under the desks Gohan and the others made their way out.

Once on the roof Gohan and the others jumped of the roof and transform to their hero costumes as they flew off towards city hall.

Videl was fighting the leader of the Red Shot Gang which was a very large man with a cap on his bald head and was getting his butt handed to him but his men began shooting at Videl as she dodge and the leader hit her sending her sliding into some bushes as Gohan and the others landed in front of the mayor and some of his captors.

"Hey you back off!" Gohan said as he faced the leader while Kento and the others turned to the men with gun.

"You back off freaks" a large man said pointing his gun at Gohan as Kento reached over and bent the gun shocking all the gang members.

"Mister you better take you and your men and get out of this city while you still can" Gohan said approaching the leader as Kento and the others prevented the men with gun from interfering.

"Who the hell are you clowns?" the large man asked as Kento chuckled.

"We are the Great Saiyaman Force!" Gohan said as they heard Videl yell.

"Hey go home!" she yelled as Gohan and the other Saiyans looked over at her.

"Oh hi there, fancy meeting you again" Gohan said as everyone watched.

"Look no one asked you punks to come here now stop interfering in my business jerks!" she said as Kento raised an eyebrow "you heard me I can handle this!" Videl yelled tightening her fists.

"But we just" Gohan started but was interrupted by Videl.

"You just want to get in my way I can handle this on my own! Now leave! Get out of here!" she yelled.

"Someone PMSing today" Naomi said.

"What the hell did you do to piss her off uh Great Saiyaman?" Kento asked.

"If this is about this morning I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Gohan said but was interrupted by the gang leader.

"Enough! I cannot take it anymore boys shoot these clowns for good!" he yelled as Kento and the others began taking down the armed men as they disappear and reappear to take out the men as they finished the last of the men off as Gohan went to untie the mayor.

"Are you alright sir?" Gohan asked as he removed the ropes on the mayor.

"Why yes thanks to you" the mayor said as a man with a rocket launcher came from the side and shot it at them as Gohan stood up and held his hand out and used his kai to make the rocket stop in midair and started to fly backwards to the man.

"I think this belongs to you" Gohan said as the man moved out of the way as the rocket exploded. "Sir I wouldn't use weapons like that if I were you, you could get hurt" Gohan said as the man passed out.

"Now I've got you" the Red Shot Gang leader said with Videl in a head lock.

"Let go of her!" Gohan said running towards them but Videl slammed her elbow into the man guts to release her as she jumped up and kicked him in the face as he fell to the ground as Gohan and the other male Saiyans watched with their jaws falling and eyes wide.

"I could have done that" Naomi muttered.

"We could have too" May said crossing her arms.

"Damn she sure can kick ass" Kento said getting some composers of himself as Gohan did.

"I'll say but not as impressive as our girls" Reyoto said.

"Okay you boys are forgiven" Serena said.

After the gang members were arrested Gohan and Kento began to fly into the sky. "Good bye miss Videl" Gohan said as Videl shouted wait.

"Thank you" she said as Kento smirked and Gohan smiled.

"Sure no problem" Gohan said.

"Hey this doesn't mean I'm giving up on finding out who you all really are, I'm going to unmask all of you" Videl said.

"Sure whatever you say" Gohan said as him and Kento took off into the sky. "See you later" Gohan shouted as the Saiyans raced back to school.

Back at school Gohan and the others got detention for leaving during the earthquake and after school they overheard Erasa and Videl conversation. "Alright Videl spill it what going on between you and you know who?" Erasa asked

"What are you talking about? You mean me and Gohan?" Videl asked as Erasa leaned in.

"You know exactly what I mean, him and the other six disappeared from Mrs. Limns class after you left, they left right after the earthquake" Erasa said as Gohan and the others ran for it.

"You're kidding? Damn them! Now where did they go?" Videl asked looking behind her to see the Saiyans had vanished. "I thought they were walking behind us" Videl said as the Saiyans hid and an ally next to a few trashcans.

"They were" Erasa said.

"Look you two when geeks disappear, you're not opposed to worry about them, it's a good thing" Sharpner said as Kento growled.

"Son of a bi-!" Reyoto said as Zang covered his mouth.

"They are not geeks they are a hell of a lot cooler then you Sharpner" Videl said as Kento caught Gohan smile.

"What?!" Sharpner said as Kento snickered a little.

"Serves you right prick" May muttered.

"You heard me" Videl said.

"Yeah and the boys are really cute" Erasa said as the Saiyans ran down the street.

"I think she likes you Gohan" Kento said as Gohan stared at him as they ran.

"What you're crazy" Gohan said as they took off into the sky.

"No she does no doubt about it but I don't think she's come to terms with it yet" Serena said.

"Yeah give her time she'll lay off, hopefully" Zang said.

A.N. Please Review!


	79. Blackmailed!

Chapter Seven-Eight: Blackmailed!

Gohan and the others were looking for Goten today as they landed in an empty nest with a large eggshell as they looked around for Goten as they saw Nimbus floating next to the nest.

"Where is he? His cloud here, but where is he?" Kento asked.

"I sense were right on top of him" Zang said as they saw and eggshell move and Goten popped out lifting the shell over his head.

"I'm here, but where did Chobi go? Don't you think it is strange that he is gone? He's just a baby, he can't even fly" Goten said as Kento looked over to Gohan.

"Well hey, you can't fly either and you manage to get around, besides Toh-Toh and his wife would never let anything happen, don't worry Chobi fine Goten, let's go home" Gohan said as Goten hopped onto Nimbus.

"I'll beat you guys" Goten said flying off as Gohan and the other Saiyan chased after him.

"Oh no you won't!" Gohan shouted as they raced back to Gohan home.

The Saiyans had stayed for dinner with Gohan and his family so while Chichi finished up the eight hungry Saiyans sat at the table.

"I hope you boys are hungry" Chichi said chopping something on her cutting board.

"Well not for meatloaf" Goten said as Kento chuckled.

"Goten! Shame on you, you will eat what I put on the table" Chichi said.

"Meatloaf not bad Goten you should be grateful to have this food" Kento said remembering Nathan.

"Thank you Kento, at least someone appreciates my cooking" Chichi said as a TV commercial caught the Saiyans attention.

"That's right folks the circus is in town again and thanks to the promoter Mr. Musuka, circus goers has a new attraction this year and there he is the baby dinosaur winning the hearts of circus goer everywhere" the commercial had shown a baby dinosaurs being whipped at and looked sacred to death as Goten stood up in his chair.

"That's Chobi! Gohan it's Chobi" Goten said as May made a disgusted look.

"How can anyone threat that poor animal in such a way?!" May said as Kento shook his head.

"Look the poor little guy is scared to death, do you boys know him?" Chichi asked bringing a tray full of foods.

"Yeah his nest is a few miles from here, we've known his parents for years there going to be too happy about this I can tell you that" Gohan said.

"This is really awful Gohan" Goten said with a sad expression.

"Don't worry he'll be fine quirt, we'll see to this personally and that's a promise" Gohan said as Kento and the other Saiyans knew what they got dragged into.

The next day Gohan and the others went to the circus and got into a show to see the poor baby dino get whipped to do stupid tricks as Kento growled in disgust.

"There the owner right there" Kento said as him and the others saw the man from the TV smoking a cigar.

Once they approached him Gohan decided to do the talking. "Excuse me sir" he said getting the man attention. "Hi my name is Gohan and I'm a little concerned about the wellbeing of your dinosaurs" Gohan said.

"That's great, now buzz off!" Mr. Musuka yelled as Reyoto glared at the man.

"Look I know you kidnapped that little guy so please let him go" Gohan said trying to go the nice way before they went with plan B.

"You've got to be kidding me, don't you remember how Jack and the beanstalk got the goose that laid golden eggs? He stole it that how kid, but maybe you're right but maybe he should be arrested for kidnapping" Mr. Musuka said as he laughed.

"It's not funny! Look that baby dinosaur has a mother and a father and a home, you can't just take him mister!" Gohan yelled as the man stood up.

"Shut up! Where do you think circus owners get their animals kid! Do you think the stork brings them? its dollars that matter not sentimental rubbish" he said grabbing Gohan shirt and pushed him over as he laughed and Kento and Zang helped Gohan up.

"That's it time for plan B. Come on Gohan!" Reyoto said as they left the tent.

"I hope taking Chobi is the right thing to do" Gohan said as they looked over to a family.

"Hell yeah it is if someone took Nero son from him you bet he'll be hell bent on getting him back" Kento said as Gohan and the others raced behind a car and activated their hero costumes and got ready to save Chobi.

After sneaking around back Gohan and the others watched as a man pushed a cage with Chobi in it as they wait for the close to be clear before they approached the cage.

"Chobi, what's up little guy, it's me, me Gohan" he whispered as he bent the bars and stepped in to brake the chain on Chobi leg as Kento stood watch. "Yeah there we go, great now let's get out of here" Gohan said putting the dino on his shoulders as he stepped out of the cage.

"What do you think you're doing!" a man with a iron pole said standing a few feet away from the heroes looked over.

"I beg your pardon sir but I'm retuning him to his right full home" Gohan said as the man lifted the pole over his head.

"That's what you think!" he said bringing his pole down as Kento caught it and slammed his elbow into the man gut and kicked him back to knock him out cold.

"Kento!" Serena said.

"What? I held back, I just knocked him out" Kento said.

"Let's go!" May said as Gohan flew into the air with the others following.

Just as Gohan flew with Chobi on his shoulder and the others flying at his sides as they flew over Satan City as Chobi began crying and grabbed onto Gohan helmet covering his sight. "Chobi I can't see" Gohan said almost crashing into Kento as they flew in random direction.

"Gohan, will you quit screwing around!" Kento yelled as Gohan almost dropped Chobi and now held him with his hands.

"Come down Chobi" Gohan said as Kento can tell they were both dizzy. "I know, you two huh? Let's go down" Gohan said as they flew down with them as they landed into an empty road as Gohan set the baby dino on the ground.

"Come on Chobi sit still" Gohan said as the dino looked confusingly at him. "You know what I'm talking about now come on I think we'll stick to the ground this time, no offence but I need to see to fly" Gohan said as police sirens caught their attention.

"Damn! It's the cops!" Kento said as Gohan put Chobi onto his shoulders.

"Stay where you are this is the police!" a cop on an intercom said.

"What should we do?" Naomi asked.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Gohan said as they ran through the streets with the police chasing them.

After running through the entire city Gohan jumped jumped over a truck with some of the Saiyans while some of the others slide under it as it blocked the cops way.

"Good, no one hurt" Gohan said as they continued running.

"Yeah lucky us" Kento said as Videl jet-copter flew next to them as both their eyes widened.

"Stop thief! It's all over!" Videl yelled as she flew in front of them.

"Dammit! Does she ever give up?!" Kento yelled as Videl stepped out of her jet-copter.

"Well it didn't take long for you to reveal your true colors did it? You should be ashamed" Videl said as Naomi snorted and crossed her arms.

"It's not what it seems you're going to have to believe me Videl if we don't return this guy to his rightful home the people of this city are going to be in grave danger and that's the truth" Gohan said as Videl approached them.

"What do you know about the truth your just a common thief now give that dinosaur back or I'll take him back by force!" Videl said as Naomi stepped in front of Gohan and Chobi.

"If you want that him you'll have to go threw me bitch, Saiyaman you hold onto Chobi I'll hand this bitch" Naomi said as Videl went into a fighting stance as Noami did.

A.N. Good ole fashion Anime Catfight!

"Have it your way Black Rose, let's see what you made of" Videl said laughing as Naomia chuckled and her tail became free as Videl eyes widen as cops began to surround them as the man who kidnapped Chobi yelled to get him back Reyoto growled at him.

"Please, you know were law binding citizens but this is a special case I swear" Gohan said as Naomi remained between them and Videl.

"Oh I get it, you seven hold yourselves above the law, is that it? You only obey the law when it convenient and break it and call it a special case, well you can tell your special case to the judge you two" Videl said going for a kick but Naomi growled dangerously at her as she saw her have sharp teeth as she push her back hard to the ground.

"Look! I don't appreciate you treating us like dirt so if you fight come on bitch! I'm right here!" Naomi said.

"Should we stop her?" Kento asked.

"Do you want to get in the middle of a catfight?" Reyoto said.

"Let's go!" Videl yelled as she threw a punch as Naomi caught it as she kicked her back then hit her hard in the chest knocking the wind out of Videl as she coughed.

"Some hero you are" Videl said as Naomi kicked her to the ground.

"What do you know about real heroes? The one everyone in this damn town believed a lie that your supposed hero made up and he's claims what we did was tricks" Naomi said.

"Naomi please stop we need to go now" Gohan said as they heard a whipping sound as they saw Mr. Musuka whipping Chobi began crying loud as Gohan eye widen.

"Oh no!" Gohan yelled as Naomi caught Videl punch.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked as Naomi pushed her back a little.

"He's calling his parents!" Gohan said as Reyoto approached Mr. Musuka.

"You see what you did you baka! Now were all in trouble!" he yelled taking his whip and breaking as the sky went dark and two large shadows flew above them.

"Get out of here! Run!" Gohan yelled as Kento picked up Chobi and tried to get him to stop crying as Chobi parents landed on both sides of the streets as the police began shooting at them.

"No don't they just want their baby!" Kento yelled as the red pterodactyl began flying towards Kento as he looked over to Videl. "See you stupid girl! We were telling the truth!" he yelled as Videl started wide eye.

"Chobi was kidnapped from them and now they want them back so unless you want to see people die help us!" Gohan said.

"Alright I understand now" Videl said as Gohan took off into the air. "Hold your fire, don't shot!" Videl yelled as she walked over to Naomi. "I'm sorry" she said as Naomi smiled at her.

"I'm sorry to, now hold Chobi for us we need to help Saiyaman" Naomi said taking Chobi and handing him to Chobi as they took off into the air to help Gohan.

"It's alright little guy don't be afraid" Videl said as she looked over at Mr. Musuka. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she yelled as he too off.

Gohan and the others were in the air as Gohan started to yell. "Hold on Toh-Toh Chobi safe now we want to give him back, I'm sorry that this happened old friends!" he yelled as Chobi parent's stopped midair.

"Saiyaman! Dinosaurs don't understand English!" Videl yelled.

"I'm well aware of that miss Videl, your very smart, but I've known these creatures since I was a baby myself, I can't show them who I am but they might recognize my voice" Gohan said being very sarcastic.

"Just show them who you are! I won't tell anybody!" Videl yelled as Toh-Toh flew down at them ready to attack Videl.

"Look out!" Gohan yelled as he teleported down to her and pushed them out of the way. "Toh-Toh please stop! It's me your friend Go…." He said stopping himself as he looked down at Videl.

"What's up?" he asked as he got off her.

"You know what's up! Don't act dumb you said Go didn't you? Go-What? That's what I want to know!" Videl said grabbing his shoulders.

"Please let go! There's no time for this!" Gohan yelled as Kento dodged an aerial attack.

"There is no time for this!" May yelled dodging one of the dino's attacks.

"Yes there is it will take a second just tell me your name! Its Gohan isn't it? Just say it already!" Videl said

"Please, here he comes!" Gohan said pushing Videl back as he stood up "Tou-Tou!" he yelled really loud as the dinosaur stopped and landed in front of them as Kento was in the air looking down with the female dinosaur.

Just then that idoit Mr. Musuka grabbed a gun and pointed it at Tou-Tou, Gohan, Videl and Chobi.

"Now all of yawl freeze, now give me back my dinosaur or I'll blow you away! I found him he's mine!" Mr. Musuka yelled.

"Don't shoot!" Gohan yelled as Videl threw handcuffs at his to knock his gun out but took a shot the angered Tou-Tou as he walked towards Videl. "Tou-Tou! Not her, please!" Gohan yelled as he disappeared and appeared in front of Tou-Tou. "Don't do it!" he yelled slamming his fist into his chest and knocked the poor dino out and Kento flew down next to Mr. Musuka.

"Dynamite Judgment!" Kento yelled.

Chobi then ran to his father as Kento brushed his hands together after leaving a bump the size of a baseball on Mr. Musuka head. "Don't worry about your dad little guy he'll be just fine" Gohan said as Chobi made cooing's sounds as Kento and the other Saiyans saw a cut on Gohan cheek.

"Listen to how precious he is, Saiyaman, uh I…." she said as Gohan smiled at her as the others stood next to him.

"Let's get them home" Kento said taking Chobi as Gohan lifted Tou-Tou.

"Goodbye miss Videl" Gohan said as him and the others flew off into the sky.

Kento had put Chobi on his mother back and helped carry Tou-Tou as they flew back to the nest.

After returning Chobi to his home Gohan and the others returned to their homes where they got enough rest for school the next day where they got ready for another day of school.

Gohan was running down the hall again for school.

"I can't believe I'm late again!" Gohan said as he ran past an open locker.

"Good morning Gohan" Videl said as he stopped and turned to her.

"Oh hey there Videl, you're late to huh?" Gohan said turning to her as she saw the Band-Aid on his cheek as she slammed the locker shut.

"Gohan it's over" she said with a joyful face.

"What do you mean? Class is just starting Videl" Gohan said.

"Forget class! Hold still" she said tearing off Gohan Band-Aid. "My gosh isn't that funny I saw Saiyaman get scratched in the same spot and that belt isn't a belt it's a tail! You are Saiyaman which mean those other six are your sidekicks!" Videl said point her finger at him as his eyes widened.

"Oh great now the public know who I am!" Gohan said.

"Well I wouldn't say it was public knowledge, only I know but I do think they have the right to know, maybe I should seclude a press conference" Videl said.

"Please don't you know the only reason we kept our identities a secret is to protect our family privacy it's for them please Videl" Gohan begged.

"Is that true?" Videl asked.

"Of course it is" Gohan said.

"You're the gold fighter too aren't you?" Videl asked as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Videl is there any way you can keep our secret between us?" Gohan asked

"Maybe but you have to do something for me in return, ok here's the deal if you all enter the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament I'll keep your secret how that?" Videl said.

"Wait you want us to enter the tournament?" Gohan asked.

"That's right I'll be competing myself but winning the tournament will mean nothing to me if I know all the best fighters in the country are participating my dad was champion and some guy named Goku one the one before that" she said.

"Strangely enough I did some research on this Goku fellow and that he has a son named Gohan then I put two and two together and realized you're his son, I'm right about that aren't I? Well?" she said as Gohan as about to say something but Kento but in.

"Uh" Gohan said.

"I knew it your Goku son, and Kento your cousin it all makes sense now, wow this is going to be great what a terrific match the former champion daughter fighting the former champion son doesn't that sound exciting to you?" Videl said.

"Not really why don't we do something really challenging like go out on a date" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"Look if you're to chicken to fight me then you don't have to compete but I'm going to tell everyone you secret" Videl said.

"What you'd do that!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah sure the truth is the truth right your family will have to adapt to living in the line life just like mine did" Videl said crossing her arm and leaning on the lockers.

"You wouldn't really" Gohan said.

"Just try me" Videl said.

"Oh alright fine, I'll compete in the tournament" Gohan said.

"Cheer up this is going to be a blast you just wait and see it's going to be a hell of a lot better than going out on a silly old date that's for sure" Videl said as she started to walk past them. "Oh there's one more condition" Videl said.

"It's no big deal I just want to learn how to fly that's all, that should be too hard to teach me is it?" Videl asked.

"No it a synch" Gohan said.

"Great! Then we'll get started right away, see you later" she said disappearing around as Kento came from around the corner returning from the bathroom and heard everything as he glared at Gohan.

"Blackmailed again, dammit! Gohan we are so screwed. This is the worst first week of school!" Kento said as Gohan and Kento went to class.

A.N. Please Review.


	80. I'll Fight Too!

Chapter Seventy-Nine: I'll Fight Too!

For the rest of the week Gohan and the other Saiyans were left alone by Videl and during one airplane rescue Gohan and the others stopped by to visit Bulma.

Bulma was working on a motorcycle while Gohan and the others had removed their helmets and watched Bulma as she worked on the motorcycle as Trunks stood next to them drink an Orange Soda. "So I heard you are all entering in the Martial Art Championships" Bulma said.

"Yeah" Gohan said as Kento and the other Saiyans just grunted.

"Wow, well I must say I'm a little surprised you two, it's not like you two have to prove yourselves or anything" Bulma said.

"I know but Videl Satan discovered our secret and she's blackmailing us" Gohan said.

"Again? Good grief Gohan you get blackmailed more than a politician what is it with you and all these girls? Videl Satan that sounds so familiar….huh! She not that goon Mr. Satan daughter?" Bulma asked.

"Yep that's her, she a class mate of ours at Orange Star High School, she nice and always fighting crime like we do, she a good girl, but I've never met anyone so abstinence and pushy as she is, except for my mom, and now that she knows who we are she's determined to show she strong me by beating me at the tournament" Gohan said.

"I'd say she obsessed with it like Vegeta obsession with beating Goku" Kento said as Bulma walked over to her desk.

"So this Videl girl is rude and pushy huh? Just to you or to everyone?" Bulma asked.

"She mostly rude to Gohan but what does this have to do with…..oh!" Kento said understanding where Bulma was getting at as Reyoto and Zang realized it too.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kento asked.

"We think it is" Serena said.

"Gohan it sound to me like this girl likes you, I know it sounds strange but that the way girls operate sometimes, there's a good chance that you can get out of competing in the tournament by asking her out on a date" Bulma said taking a smoke from a cigarette .

"Nope tried that, she wasn't interested, not her I think what she really wants is to beat me up, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to compete, but they don't allow head protection in the tournaments I we need to come up with a new disguise for all of us" Gohan said looking at his helmet.

"Ah what a shame you don't see superheroes wearing helmets very often, it's a nice touch" Bulma said.

"Actually it's kind of stupid" Trunks said as Kento chuckled.

"Videl did call it a trashcan" Gohan said as Bulma giggled.

"Ouchy, that hurts, I guess I don't know what's in nowadays, I must be getting old" Bulma said as Kento and the others set their helmets on the table.

"Just come up with something that won't make us look to stupid" he said.

"Let's see we need to come up with something simple yet sheik and I think I know just the thing" Bulma said leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later with a white turbans and a bunch of sunglasses as she handed Gohan and the Saiyans the glasses and wrapped turbans on their heads.

"Tada, what do you guys think?" Videl asked as Kento and Gohan looked in the mirror and Kento raised an eyebrow as he heard Trunks soda spill on the ground as he looked over to him to see him drop hi can.

"Alright, I love it, now that's what I call style" Gohan said as Kento put his hand to his face. "Hey what do you think Trunks? Pretty cool huh" Gohan said as

"Yeah it's great" Trunks said sarcastically.

'If you like looking like a dork' he thought.

"Well I think you all look very cool but make sure you like it because your pictures are going to be plastered everywhere after one of you win" Bulma said.

"Who said one of them is going to win?" Vegeta asked entering the room.

"Who could possibly beat them?" Bulma asked as Vegeta smiled at them that sent shivers down Gohan and the Saiyans spines.

"Your truly that's who, if you brats are entering then I'm are entering as well" Vegeta said.

"Oh great" Kento said sarcastically.

"You were stronger than me when we fought Cell but while you've been hanging in the library or going out on dates, I have been doing nothing but severe training the entire time" Vegeta said.

"Yep that's all you've been doing I can bout for that, how come you Saiyans can train all day long but you can't mow a damn lawn or take out the trash" Bulma said as Gohan and the other male Saiyans knew this was true.

"Don't forget Vegeta we've trained just as hard as you" Kento said.

"This is so cool, all the best Saiyans are going to fight, wow" Trunks said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"I think I'll enter too!" Goku said.

"The hell!" Reyoto said looking in all directions.

"Gohan, Kento" Goku said as Gohan and Kento gasped.

"Is that you dad? Please tell me that it's you" Gohan asked as Kento was shocked to hear Goku too.

"No way" Bulma said in denial like the rest of the room.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said as they all looked up at the roof like everyone else.

"It's you! Dad it's really you!" Gohan said with excitement as Kento was just as happy.

"Hi sons it's great to hear your voice again" Goku said as Kento chuckled.

"Nice to hear you too dad" Kento said.

"This is unbelievable you here!" Gohan said as Trunks looked confused.

"Where is he?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks you haven't been telling Gohan and the others about their costumes have you?" Goku asked as Kento glared at him.

"Why you little brat!" he growled as Trunks backed away. "Yeah you better back away!" Kento said crossing his arms.

"Oh this is great, father are you really coming back to compete in the world championships?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah! I'm aloud to come back for one day, Baba check it out for me it appears I have a little credit, I'm excited I can't wait to see everyone, tell your mom that I'm coming back for a whole day!" Goku said as Gohan looked like he could burst from all this excitement.

"Ha, ha alright yes!" Gohan yelled sticking his hands in the air.

Trunks had walked over to Vegeta as he grabbed his arm. "He's flipped dad" Trunks said as Vegeta chuckled.

"No son his dad coming back even I'm excited that Kakarot so I can have another chance to defeat you" Vegeta said as Reyoto rolled his eyes.

'You wish you pain in the ass prince' Kento thought as he heard Goku laugh.

"We'll see, I guess anything is possible miracles do happen" Goku said.

"Miracles huh? Oh I can't wait" Vegeta chuckled a little evilly.

"This is great, Gohan after you tell your mom you should go to Master Roshi, Krillin going to flip when he hear this" Bulma said.

"Right! Defiantly" Gohan said as Trunk had made his way over to his mother and pulled on her pant leg.

"Whose he?" he asked.

"Just an old friend Trunks, oh hey Vegeta if you're going to compete you should wear a disguise, maybe something like ours" Gohan said.

Vegeta had the look of disgust as Vegeta yelled. "No way in hell! I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing!" he yelled as Kento chuckled.

"Well I got to go see you all soon" Goku said.

"Bye dad" Gohan and Kento said as they soon all left to see Krillin, 18, and Master Roshi.

After leaving C.C. Gohan and the others began flying over the city as Kento looked over at Gohan to see the famous Son grin on his face.

"Your mother going to have a heart attack when she hears the news" Kento said as Gohan nodded.

"Or faint" Serena said.

"I know this is so awesome!" Gohan said as he laughed and Kento could help but laugh along with him as they flew around each other.

Gohan and the others were flying over a road when they saw an orange car being shot at by a pig thing in a blue car. "Come on guys we have time to spare" Kento said as Gohan nodded and flew down in front of the car slamming his foot on the back and sent the two men in it flying as Kento caught them and threw them to the ground.

"Shame on you, shooting a gun at a helpless lady" Gohan said with his knuckles on his hips in a heroic posse as Kento and the other Saiyans looked at the men with their arms crossed and tails swaying behind them.

"Fools! You idiot dopes!" the pig thing said as Gohan laughed and Kento noticed something wrong with the trees, they almost looked plastic as he tapped Reyoto and pointed as Reyoto noticed.

"Your wrong not even close friend, so you want to know our names huh? We are the defenders of justice and truth we are the Great…." But before Gohan could finish the woman from the orange car hit Gohan upside his head and into Kento who caught him.

"The hell!" Serena said.

"You big dummies! How dare you, what do you think we're doing! Now I'll have to do it all over again!" She yelled as Kento helped Gohan to his feet.

"What the hell is your problem lady we just save you?" May asked as the woman came into their faces.

"It took me all day to get that take right and when I finally done it you blew it!" she yelled.

"Cut! What the hell is going on down there!" a man yelled as Gohan and Kento saw a movie camera coming down towards them that looked at lot like Commander Red aka Andriod 9.

"Saiyaman and his sidekicks aren't apposed to be in this scene!" an orange hair man yelled as Kento realized that Gohan and him were on a movie set.

"Hey you! That was a great stunt but you got to stick to the script understand!" the man yelled.

"Us? You mean us sir?" Gohan asked still not knowing what's going on.

"No my mom, of course you hot shots there are plenty of stunt men in this town, the next time you two do that your fired!" he yelled.

"Kento what's going?" he whispered as Kento put his hand to his face.

"You baka! Were on a movie set they think were actors!" Kento whispered.

"Say what!" Naomi said.

"Places! Let's see if we can get it right this time people!" the director yelled as people came out from behind bushes complaining.

"Alright let get right now folks! We're almost a week behind seclude as it is" the director yelled as Gohan and the others walked around the movie set.

"Wow they actually made us into a movie, Goten going to flip" Gohan said as they looked to a poster with Gohan holding a girl in his arms that looked like Videl and a shorter versions of Kento and the others with a black tails stood on both sides of him.

"What the hell?!" Kento yelled.

"That is insulting! Look how big they my breasts! Those perverts!" Serena said covering her chest with a blush on her face.

"Why the hell are all of us shorter then you, were all about the same height!" Zang yelled.

"And our tails are brown not that disgusting color!" May said.

"Damn humans and their tiny brains!" Kento yelled as he tore off the poster and ripped it to shreds.

"Camera!" the director yelled as Gohan and Kento looked on top of a building where the real stunt doubles were.

"Ready!" the camera man yelled.

"Action!" the director yelled as the stunt doubles shouted no and something about being afraid of heights.

"Let me go! No one told us we had to do this!" one of the men yelled as people men tried to get them to let of a pole they were holding onto.

Gohan and the other Saiyans then burst into laughter at the scene before them as everyone looked over at them.

"Do you really think that guy looks like me?" Gohan laughed as Kento grabbed at his sides.

"And that scrawny brats looks nothing like us and you got the damn tails all wrong!" Kento laughed.

"What are you two going on about!" the director yelled as Gohan and the others stopped laughing and walked over to the director.

"Those look nothing like the real Saiyaman Force, we look more like them then they do" Gohan said.

"They don't look anything like them" a man next to the director said that looked like Officer Black.

"Dammit you're right but at this point I'll take anybody even a pathetic group like them" the director said.

"Excuse me?!" Kento growled as the director approached him.

"This effect makeup is really good, it makes this tail look so real" the director said about to touch it but it wrapped itself around Kento waist.

"Touch my tail and I'll break your arm!" Kento growled as the director smiled.

"I love it! Get these guys up there!" the director yelled as two men began pushing Gohan and Kento to the building.

"Wait a minute we didn't agree to this!" Gohan said in protest.

"Stop pushing!" May said.

After get put into harness and placed on the edge of the building Gohan and the others looked down as the director yelled. "Places people this is it!" the director shouted.

"Excuse me sir but what exactly are you having us do?" Gohan asked.

"Announce to the villains who you are, now are you two ready?" The director yelled.

"Yeah!" Gohan yelled as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Alright hot shots let's see what you two got! Camera!" The director yelled as a marker was held up.

"The Adventures of the Great Saiyaman Force, take one action!" a man yelled.

Gohan then began his hero line as he did his stupid possess with the others following his lead Kento "we are the defenders of justice and truth we are the Great…."

"Cut! What the hell was that?! No, no, no, no! You're opposed to be a superhero not dancing around like a cheerleader!" the director yelled.

"But we did it right" Reyoto said.

"Now do it like Saiyaman Force!" the director yelled as Gohan and the others kept screwing up for ten roles as the director yelled.

"Enough! Knock it off! We're not trying to make Saiyaman and his sidekicks look like idiots, this is a serious action movie! Be serious!" he yelled.

"Sidekicks! We are not his sidekicks! We are partners, and which one you morons thought we were shorter than him and thought our tail was black!" Kento yelled.

"I know your types now shape up or your fired!" the director yelled as Gohan and the others backed away.

"Sorry sir" they all said as they were all lifted in front of a clock tower.

"Places this is the hero jump scene" he said as Gohan saw the time.

"Oh man, look how late it is!" Kento said.

"We still need to tell my mom the news and we still have to make it to Master Roshi" Gohan said.

"Then let's go" Kento said as they were placed on top of the clock tower.

"Oh this will not end up well" Zang said.

"Quiet! Now, ready, action!" the director shouted as Gohan and the others jumped off the clock tower and removed their harnesses as they flew off as every stared in shock.

"I bet that made a great scene" Kento said as they flew off for Master Roshi home.

After finding Krillin on the beach of the pink house on the beach and told him about Goku return.

"Oh no way! Goku going to compete? I don't believe it this is amazing" Krillin said with a new hairstyle.

"Goku? Well what do you know" Master Roshi said from a beach chair and reading a women swimsuit magazine.

"Pervert" Kento said silently as Gohan and Krillin laughed.

"Well if all the Saiyans are going to enter why should I enter?" Krillin asked.

"Oh come on Krillin it could be fun" Kento said.

"Yeah come on" Serena said.

"I know it would be fun in all it would be just like old times again, fighting in another worlds championships with Goku sounds too good to be true but I have to start training a lot and I don't know how my wife would feel about it" Krillin said as a blue ball bounced out of the house with a little blond two year old.

"Hi daddy! Kick the ball! Get it dad" the girl said as Krillin handed her the ball.

"Here you go Marron, you little firefly, that a girl" Krillin said.

"She adorable Krillin, how would you like to see your dad compete in the martial art tournament?" Gohan asked Marron.

"First she needs to know if there is any prize money involved" 18 said standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Oh hi nice to see you, and yeah they pay out for certain places" Gohan said.

"First the overall winner of the tournament wins ten million zenie" Kento said.

"Then it goes all down, second place gets paid five million, and third place gets three million" Gohan said.

"Enter Krillin, and I will so why not?" 18 asked as Krillin crossed his arms.

"Hey dad if you fight I'll watch you" Marron said.

"Thanks sweetheart" Krillin said still with a frown on his face and arms crossed.

"Come on Krillin" 18 said putting her hand on her daughter head.

"Yeah, come on you'll win if you do" Marron said.

"If you say so, I'll do it!" Krillin said.

"Hey maybe I should enter too, what do you think?" Roshi asked.

"No way, you're too old" Marron said as the Saiyans laughed at Marron answer.

"Hey Gohan let's not tell Piccolo about it, that way I'll have a better chance at getting into the top five" Krillin whispered.

"I don't know Krillin I was going to tell him too" Gohan said.

"Oh alright but if you won't do me this favor I'm going to have to be honest about all of your outfits" Krillin said.

"What are you talking about we are at the panicle of style I think you lost your fashion sense living out here for so long" Gohan said as Kento put his hand to his face.

"Forget it Krillin it no use trying to get him understand" Kento whisper to Krillin. "So let's go Gohan" Kento said as him and Gohan took off into the air.

"See you guys at the tournament" Gohan said as took off for the lookout.

Soon after getting to the look out all the other Time Force members listened to what Gohan told them "Goku, if he's entering it should be one to remember" Piccolo said.

"Yeah who can forget every ring he's destroyed every year he entered" Saiya said.

"What do you say?" Gohan asked.

"Sure kid, I'll do it, sounds like fun" Piccolo said.

"I'm sure Dende would enjoy the tournament as well" Mr. Popo said.

"That sounds great you should come" Gohan said.

"Hey thanks but I'm not much of a fighter Gohan I think I better stick to healing" Dende said.

"I do have one question? You guys are not going to wear that to the tournament are you?" Piccolo asked.

"What! Man not you too, you don't think our outfits look good?" Gohan asked as a drop of sweat came down Piccolo and his sons head.

"Gohan I can't lie to you, it's ridiculous" Piccolo said as Harker burst out laughing.

"What the hell were you guys think! Oh God you guys look like a lame ass cartoon heroes!" Harker laughed as Kento could see Gohan hopes for their costume shatter to a million pieces as all the Saiyan blushed with embarrassment.

"Screw you too Harker! Let's go! We don't need these insults!" Kento said dragging Gohan away.

After flying over a rocky mountain area Gohan snapped out of his faze and crossed his arms as they flew.

"Of all the people Piccolo, I can't believe it, really!" Gohan complained.

"Yeah, yeah I know Gohan" Kento said as they flew all clearly pissed at being laughed at.

"He wears a turban for goodness shakes and his pointy little booties and who knows what he drapes over his shoulder!" Gohan yelled as a thought came to him and Kento noticed.

"What's up?" Kento asked.

"Come to think of it I used to dress like him all those years when I was a kid" Gohan said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"I know Gohan we were there remember?" Kento said.

"Now I know why he thought our outfits were ridiculous, he jealous!" Gohan said crossing his arm and faced Kento as they flew.

"Yeah you tell yourself" Kento said.

"Poor guy" Reyoto said shaking his head.

"I guess I haven't my mom if I can participate in the championships, wouldn't that be great, Gohan son of Goku will not be taking part in the world championships this years because his mommy won't let him" Gohan said in a announcer tone as he flew threw a forest.

"Gohan watch it!" Kento yelled as Gohan came back out with a bird nest on his head with two baby birds.

"How can it be possible for a guy who saved the world still has to take orders from his mother" Gohan said.

"Uh Gohan?" Serena said as Kento pointed to the bird nest on Gohan head as Gohan noticed it and Kento picked it off.

"I will take this back wait here" Kento said flying back to put the bird nest back before they flew to tell Chichi about the tournament.

After arriving to Gohan home the Saiyans stayed for dinner again since Chichi loved the company and during dinner as Gohan broke the news to Chichi about Goku return.

"WHAT! My gosh Goku coming back after all this time this is unbelievable, oh my goodness to think your father coming home" Chichi said as the Saiyans all eat from their bowls of rice.

"Good news son you get to meet you daddy isn't that wonderful?" Chichi said picking up Goten as he had a mouth full of food and squeezed him to hard.

"Chichi take it easy we don't want him dead before he meets his father" Reyoto said as Chichi set Goten down and had tears in her eyes.

"Oh boys this is too good to be true, I'm in trouble though aren't I, I look so old now and Goku probably looks like he hasn't aged a bit, people don't age in otherworld do they? Maybe I should get a facial and get my hair done and keep myself from crying and get all puffy what do you think boys?" Chichi asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Chichi you look beautiful and Goku will love you just the way you are" Serena said.

"Oh you're so sweet Serena" Chichi said.

"Oh by the way mom since dad competing in the world martial art championships do you think I can enter as well?" Gohan asked as Chichi didn't snap out of her daydream.

"Hello earth to Chichi someone talking to you" Kento said as Chichi snapped out of it.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I like your permission to enter in the martial arts tournament and to miss some days of school to train with Kento" Gohan said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" she yelled as all the Saiyan teens expected this from her.

"Yes of course" Gohan said.

"GOHAN YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING! YOUR STUDIES ARE YOUR FIRST PRIORITIES, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she yelled making the house shake.

"Mom dad will only be here for a day and I'll never get this chance again" Gohan said.

"YOU NEVER GET THIS CHANCE TO PRPARE FOR COLLEGE AGAIN IF YOU BLOW THIS GOHAN!" Chichi yelled.

"Chichi the winner gets pain ten million zenie that could help Gohan get a good scholarship and get a uh a PHD!" Kento said as Chichi screamed making the house flip.

"YOU COULD GET A PHD WITH THAT KIND OF CASH!" she yelled as Goten hid behind Reyoto as they hid in the corner while the girls hid behind the flipped over table, Nero held B.J. and peeked his head in the kitchen to make sure it was safe as Zang peeked form behind the couch as Gohan and Kento hid in a corner.

"Wow my son a PHD how wonderful of course you can compete in the tournament Gohan of course you can" Chichi said day dreaming.

"That was the most terrifying moment of my life" Nero said as the other Saiyan nodded.

After all the dishes were cleaned and put away Kento and the others got ready to leave.

"We'll see you tomorrow so be up bright and early for training" Kento said.

"I will" Gohan said as Kento put his hands on his hips.

"I mean it Gohan, if you are a minute late you will get far worse punishment then detention! Right Nero?" Kento said.

"Oh yeah" Nero said as Gohan laughed.

"I promise" he said as Kento smiled.

"Good bye, thanks for dinner Aunt Chichi" Kento said.

"Oh I just love hearing that! And you are all more than welcomed here anytime" Chichi said.

"Good night Chichi and sleep well boys" Serena said as they flew off to the lookout.

Gohan did as promised and awoke early as him and Goten did stretches in their training gi's as they saw Kento fly in with the others in their battle gear as Kento tied on his grandfather headband on his head.

"Well good morning my cousins" Kento said as he started to stretch with Gohan and Goten.

Gohan wore a blue gi with a red belt and wrist bands while Goten wore something similar to Gohan except with blue sleeves.

After all the Saiyans finished doing their warm-ups they all got ready to train "Alright nice warm-ups let's get started" Gohan stood up and turned to Kento.

"This is a little trick my dad thought me Goten" Gohan said as he powered up to Super Saiyan as the other Saiyans followed "pretty cool wouldn't you say?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said.

"This is great now we can go above and beyond!" Gohan said.

"Lets see how well you kept up in your training Gohan becuase I'm not going easy on you" Kento said as they began their first day of training.

A.N. Please Review.


	81. The Newest Super Saiyans!

Chapter Eighty: The Newest Super Saiyans!

"Dad are you sure this is a good idea?" Brody asked as they arrived at the Lookout.

"Trust me you three are in safe hands here you need to get stronger I already trained all three of you to reach Super Saiyan now you must all train with Kento and the others to become stronger" Trunks said.

"But dad I don't want you to get hurt" Brody said.

"I'll be fine Brody, I want all you to pay attention while you're here take in everything that you can" Trunks said.

"Do you think we can do it Trunks?" Nathan asked.

"I have faith in all three of you" Trunks said.

"Trunks?" Azumuri said as he spotted the kids, "where the hell have you been! We've all been worried sick! Do you know how many time Akina called us!"

"I'm sorry but I had to make sure they were ready for their upcoming training which I need you to listen carefully to Azumuri" Trunks said.

"What's your plan?" Azumuri asked.

"The Time Breakers plan to go all out so when the fusion training comes I want Kento, Nero, Brody, Nathan, Tien and Yamcha to train with it as well before Kento and the others all go to train with Gohan" Trunks said.

"Fusion!" Azumuri said as Trunks shhh him.

"Yes keep the kids here I need to take care of things for a while who here knows about the fusion?" Trunks asked.

"Uh I think Saiya might know" Azumuri said.

"Have him teach it to you and then get them a head start" Trunks said.

"Where are you going?" Azumuri asked.

"I need to get stronger to I need to become a Super Saiyan 4" Trunks said.

"What! Trunks do you think you can do it?" Azumuri asked.

"Well from what I seen I must become a Great Ape but I need my tail or use mother machine to force the transformation it's a risky gamble I know but I have no choice" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIII

While everyone in the Z-Gang and Time Force trained in their own ways Gohan and Goten were finishing breakfast in their gi's as they got ready for another day of training with Kento and the other Saiyans.

"That was good" Gohan said as he stood up from his chair. "Well what do you say sport, shall we?" Gohan said.

"You bet" Goten said as they got up to leave.

"Thanks mom that was great, see ya" Gohan said heading out the door.

"Bye mom" Goten said.

"Goten I don't want you to get into Gohan or Kento way in their training, understand?" Chichi said.

"Huh?" Goten said stoping in the door way.

"This tournament is very important were expecting Gohan to do very well so he can win the prize money and we can have money to live off on, I want you to promise not to interfere in his training" Chichi said.

"I promise mom I won't interfere" Goten said.

"You better not, I know you" Chichi said.

"Come on Goten! Let's go we don't have all day you know" Gohan said from outside.

"Bye mom, see you" Goten said heading out the door.

"Behave yourself! Bye" Chichi said as Gohan and Goten ran off to the training grounds as they made their way past the tree and threw the grasslands and over a rocky canyon as Gohan lost Goten and stopped.

"Goten, where you go?" Gohan yelled as he looked for Goten.

"Maybe I was too fast for the little guy" Gohan said as he heard Goten laughter. "Hey Goten, where are you?" Gohan asked as he saw Goten being licked by a purple dinosaur.

"Over here I'm being attacked by a wild dinosaur please help me" Goten said as he continued to get licked by the dinosaur and laughing.

"Gohan come over here and meet my new friend, he reminds me of Icarus" Goten said as the dinosaur continued to lick at him. "Hey stop it, Gohan help me it tickles, please" Goten said as Gohan watched.

"Hey Goten, I'm going to meet Kento and the others ee you in a little bit" Gohan said transporting to meet the others.

After meeting with his friends, Gohan and Kento stood in a rocky area in Super Saiyan forms as they concentrated this energy as they remained standing a few feet away from each other with their eyes closed.

While the other did the same in pair, Serena and Naomi, Zang and Reyoto and May meditated for the moment.

Gohan and Kento then opened their eyes and charged at each other and was about to spar when they were interrupted as they both missed their attacks.

"Guys! Look at this!" Goten said walking over to them with something in his hands.

"I hope it was something important" Gohan said.

"Yeah Goten were training" Kento said as all the Saiyans gathered around.

"It is, look" Goten said holding up a large purple beetle as Kento raised an eyebrow like all the other teen Saiyans.

"Yeah sure" Gohan said as they returned to their positions and did the concentration battle as Gohan came at Kento about to kick as Goten called his name and Gohan missed and fell onto his back.

"You okay?" Kento asked.

"Gohan look at the size of this guy, he's huge!" Goten said holding a red dinosaur upside-down above his head as Kento helped Gohan up.

"Hey! We didn't come here to play squirt we came to train, understood! Now let's put our noses to the grindstone for a little while and get some serious work done ok!" Gohan said sounding a little mean to Kento as Goten let the dinosaur sown as Goten had this sad expression.

"Gohan he's just a kid take it easy" Kento said.

"Yeah Gohan tone it down" Serena said.

Gohan knew he sounded a little mean and looked to his brother. "Look I'm not trying to hurt your feelings Goten it's just that me and Kento have work to do" Gohan said as Gohan and Kento went back to their mind battle before their physical battle against the rocks instead of each other as they both went in different directions crushing and slicing threw rocks as they were both about to hit one large rock as Goten called them again and they both stopped midair and landed.

"Guys!" Goten shouted.

"What! What is it Goten!" Gohan yelled as they turned to see Goten on a giant green dinosaur tail.

"Holy shit!" Kento yelled as Goten was unaware of the danger he was in.

"Oh my god!" Serena said.

"I got him guys! I got the big one!" Goten laughed as the dinosaur turned to them looking annoyed.

"Goten get down from there! That very dangerous!" Gohan yelled as the dino began bring his tail down fast towards rocks.

"Look out!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan used kai blast to destroy the rock as Goten was thrown of the dinosaur tail as the dino walked off.

Gohan and the otehrs ran to Goten who was rubbing his head. "Goten are you alright?" Gohan asked as Kento bent down to look at Goten head.

"I just got a bump on my head" Goten said.

"Don't you know you could have been killed! Are you crazy?! Do you know how mad mom would have been and I returned home for dinner and you were dead!" Gohan yelled as Kento stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes, I'm sorry guys" Goten said looking down at the ground.

"Now then let's continue" Kento said as him and Gohan went to spar instead.

Gohan and Kento threw punches and kicks at each other as they dodge each other's attacks, Goten watched from the sideline as the two Saiyans kept going at it till they broke apart for a break as Gohan whipped sweat from his forehead as Kento and him looked over at Goten who sat crossed leg on a rock looking bored and stared at the ground.

"Okay I had enough of seeing that" Reyoto said.

"Gohan perhaps Goten could help us I mean that just sad watching him over there" Kento said as Gohan nodded.

"Goten! We need your help bro will you assist us in an exercise?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said with excitement as he stood up and Gohan walked over to Kento.

"Start collecting as many small rocks as you can" he whispered as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Ok?" Kento said as him Gohan and the others collected as many small rocks as they can and made a large pile of small rocks.

"There that should be enough" Gohan said as Goten dropped his small rocks into the pile.

"Enough for what? When are you going to tell me what we're doing?" Goten asked.

"That what I would like to know" Kento said.

"It's simple it's like playing a game you throw the rocks at us and we dodge them" Gohan said.

"Say what?!" Kento said staring at Gohan like he was crazy.

"You want me to try and hit you guys with rocks?" Goten asked.

"Yes but you can't cross this line" Gohan said making a line. "This is a great drill it sharpens intuitive reaction and teaches you how to act when you don't have time to think" Gohan said.

"Wow that actually sounds good" Kento said as he stood next to Gohan.

"I get it now" Goten said picking up a rock as Gohan and Kento went into battle stances facing Goten.

"Wait we can't call stand here we need to set up groups" Zang said.

"Excelletn! I got the perfect volunteers!" Saiya said.

"Saiya? What are you doing here?" May asked.

"I want to train too you know and so since you said we need groups I brought three little volunteers" Saiya said as they saw Nathan, Brody and Kelly standing behind Saiya.

"The kids!" Kento said.

"Kento!" Nathan said.

"Where have you guys been? We've been worried sick" Naomi said.

"Trunks was training us" Kelly said.

"Where's Trunks now?" Reyoto asked.

"He left something about becoming a Super Saiyan 4" Nathan said as the Saiyans eyes widen.

"A what?" Gohan said.

"Nothing!" Kento said as he bent down to whisper, "are you positive that's what he said?"

"Yes" Nathan said.

"Okay then, Goten will throw rocks at Gohan and I, Nathan will get Saiya, Zang, Kelly will have Naomi and May, and Brody will have Serena and Reyoto any questions?" Kento said.

"Nope" Serena said as they all went off to get ready for the training.

"All right Goten, good let them fly" Gohan said.

"Don't you think the line should be a little furfure back?" Goten asked.

"Yeah I think it should be too" Brody said.

"Nah don't worry about us we'll be just fine, if anything you're a little too far back" Gohan said as Kento got a bad gut feeling.

"You guys must be fast, wow" Goten said.

"Well we'll see, hopefully your big brother and cousin haven't gotten to rusty" Gohan said as Kento turned to him.

"Speak for yourself, I've trained every day since I saw five and haven't slacked off once since I last saw you" Kento said.

"Ok, I'm going to throw it as hard as I can" Goten said getting ready for his throw as the other kids picked up rocks.

"Great, go!" Gohan said as Goten nodded.

"Ok here it comes!" Gohan said throwing the rock faster than Gohan and Kento thought as it almost hit Gohan and created a hole through the mountain they stood in front of as Gohan and Kento stared at the hole with wide eyes and dropped jaws as they turned to Goten as the others had wide eyes as they started at the other kids.

"Wow I can't believe it you guys are fast" Goten said being as innocent as he was as Gohan and Kento were still shocked.

"Wow this is fun guys, let's do it some more!" Goten said picking up more rocks.

"NO!" all the Saiyan teens said at the same time.

"Hold on Goten lets move this line back a little bit for you kids" Gohan said making another line a good few feet away as Kento whipped the sweat on his forehead.

"There that ought to do it, man sport that one hell of an arm you got there, let's give it a try from back here now" Gohan said.

"Ok whatever you say" Goten said as they moved his rock pile to the new line as Gohan and Kento were more ready this time like the others as the kids threw more rocks at them as they dodged the rocks that created multiple hole in the mountain.

"Were getting used to it kids! Keep them coming" Gohan said as he continued to dodge more rocks with Kento. "You can move in closer then!" Gohan said as Goten quit throwing rocks as the other kids did.

"Hey why you stop bro?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah you were all doing well" Kento said.

"Were throwing rocks" Nathan said with an annoyed expression.

"Well since mom not here, can I be like you guys now?" Goten asked as Gohan and the other Saiyan teens raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what do you mean like us?" Gohan asked as they approached Goten and the other kids.

"Well you know with the golden hair and the super strength, I want to be a Super Saiyan now" Goten said.

"So do we" Kelly said as the Saiyan teens laughed.

"Maybe when you're a little older it takes years of training to become a Super Saiyan I was twice your age before I became strong enough for dad to teach me how to transform" Gohan said.

"We were all around thirteen when we became a Super Saiyan" Kento said.

"Of course I was the youngest Super Saiyan ever you might need more time" Gohan said as Kento rolled his eyes as Gohan and the others sensed Goten and the other kids powering up as then saw little rock float around them as they became a Super Saiyan and Gohan and the others eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"What the hell?! How is that possible!" Kento yelled.

"When were they able to do that!" Serena said.

"Goten you're a Super Saiyan, you all are! Oh my god! This is unbelievable!" Gohan yelled as him and the others were in shock.

"This can't be real" Kento said

"This is incredible! When in the world did this happen Goten, this change, since when?" Gohan asked as Goten thought about this.

"I don't remember" he said as Kento put his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Trunks thought all of us" Brody said.

"Of course! No wonder he took you guys! He was training you all to get stronger so you'd be ready to fight with us!" Reyoto said.

"This is crazy, you kids are such a naturals, my goodness, dad and I had to struggle really hard to become Super Saiyans and Vegeta what a case he was, so how would all like to be our sparring partners? Does that sound ok?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah!" Goten said.

"I've been waiting for you guys to ask!" Nathan said.

"Do you know Sparring form Goten?" Gohan asked as Kento watched.

"Yeah of course that's the one mom always taught me while you were studying, I love that one" Goten said.

"Your mother trained you?" Kento asked as the others were in shock too as Goten nodded his head.

"Yep everyday while you were doing homework" Goten said.

"Wow I would have never guessed that Chichi would actually teach Goten to fight" Kento said.

"Hey sport does mom know about this? You know about you being able to become a Super Saiyan?" Goten nodded and told them the story about what happened when he became a Super Saiyan while sparing with Chichi.

"She called us monsters?" Kento asked feeling offended about this like the other Saiyans.

"Yeah mom said to never do it again I guess it's a bad thing since she called me a monster" Goten said as Gohan laughed.

"Don't worry about it too much you're the best little monster I know" Gohan said as Kento laughed.

After that Gohan and Goten spared with each other while Kento took on Nathan, Reyoto handle Brody and Naomi spared with Kelly as they dodge the kids attacks as they began jumping up a mountain as Gohan flew out of the way unlike the other kids who knew how to fly.

"Hey that's not fair Gohan, your cheating! You have to stay on the ground because I can fly!" Goten yelled making the other fights stop.

"He's right Gohan that's cheating" Saiya said.

"What are you kidding me?" Gohan asked.

"No and if I could fly I would be kicking your butt!" Goten yelled.

"That's incredible that's like learning how to run before you could crawl your more like a Super pedestrian then a Super Saiyan" Gohan said.

"Super-what?!" Goten yelled glaring at Gohan.

"Sorry squirt it's just that it's funny" Gohan said.

"Funny! You better teach me how to fly because I don't like to be laughed at you hear me!" Goten yelled.

"Easy there tiger cut me some slack, alright I'll teach you how to fly Goten, how's that?" Gohan said.

"Wow you will?" Goten said.

"He sure will Goten and we'll help as well" Kento said as Goten cheered and did a backflips as Gohan and the other teens laughed.

"What about us? We already know how to fly" Nathan said floating off the ground.

"Hmmm I know we can work on your fighting forms, I think you kids should learn how to read your opponent next move by reading their breath" Zang said.

"Read their breath?" Brody said.

"Yeah Korin thought Goku this we all know it so you kids should learn it to" Kento said.

The sound of a jet-copter caught all the Saiyans attention as they looked out to the distances to see a familiar yellow jet-copter as Kento flew into the air and floated next to Gohan.

"Gohan please tell me that isn't who I think it is" Kento begged as they knew it was her. "Dammit I thought she was kidding about the flying lesson!" Kento said as Gohan and him flew down to the others waiting to know who's coming.

"What's the matter guys?" Goten asked.

"Nothing Goten it looks like you're going to have a partner with your flying lessons" Gohan said.

"A partner? Who?" Goten asked as Kento growled.

"Oh man not her!" Reyoto groaned.

"Ugh! She is so irritating!" Naomi said as the four kids were confused.

"It's a long story, there's a girl in our class and I promised her to teach her how to fly she heading for our house right now, she going to be your partner in the lesson so don't show her how strong you really are ok?" Gohan said.

"Look kids don't show her your power so no Super Saiyan transformation and avoid using your super strength" Kento said.

"Oh I see she scared of little monsters isn't she?" Goten asked.

"Uh yeah let's go with that" Gohan said.

"I doubt that" Nathan said.

"Let's go, power down kids" Kento said as they all returned to their normal forms and Goten jumped off the cliff as they all ran back to the Son house.

Once they were running through the grassland all the teens and kids ran as Goten turned to look at Gohan.

"Hey you're really fast guys, I still can't believe I couldn't hit you guys with those rocks" Goten said.

"Well you got a real talent yourself, I can't believe you kids are this far along, maybe you can all enter the world championships too if you keep practicing" Gohan said.

"Are you serious? Me enter the worlds martial arts championships, that would be the most awesome thing that can happen to a kid my age" Goten said as they continued to run through the forest.

"No thanks it wouldn't be much of a challenge" Brody said.

"I play fight games with Trunks all the time and he's even stronger then I am" Goten said catching all the Saiyansattetnion.

"What? Is he really? Wow that amazing I had no idea that you guys were playing these training games" Gohan said.

"It's a lot of fun, it's all we do when Bulma brings him over" Goten said.

"We better watch it Gohan, theses brats will become stronger than us if we don't watch it" Kento said as they reached the house to see Videl at the door with Chichi.

"Look missy whatever it is that you're selling I don't want it" Chichi said.

"Hi there I'm actually looking for Gohan is he home?" Videl asked as Chichi put her hand son her hips like Videl currently was.

"If you've come looking for a date I'm afraid you came to the wrong place, what manners you have coming over announced and without proper introduction, shame on you" Chichi said.

"Look lady I'm not here for a date" Videl said getting annoyed with Chichi.

"Sure" Chichi said sarcastically as Gohan and the others came running out of the forest.

"Hi mom, were back" Gohan said as she turned to look at Gohan the other Saiyans to see all of them in training gi's.

"Hey mom I got to throw rocks at Gohan and Kento" Goten said to his mother.

"You did?" Chichi said as Gohan and Kento approached Videl.

"Well hi, how did you find my address Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Simple, I looked you two up in the student directory" Videl said.

"What, and they let you access that information?" Kento said shocked that the school gave her permission to look up their private files.

"I think I need to have a word with the school" Reyoto said.

"Now listen up! You all thought you could get out of our deal by taking a leave of absences from school, well I got news for you two, you're going to teach me how to fly!" Videl said.

"Excuse me but when did our business become yours?! The reason were not in school is because were all training for the tournament, which you blackmailed us into I might add! So you can just shut the hell up, you'll get your damn flying lessons!" Kento said earning a glare from Videl as he glared back.

"I gave you my word and that all there is too it" Gohan said.

"Excuse me? My Gohan and nephew can't give you lesson because they are busy preparing themselves for the world championships!" Chichi said giving Videl a glare with her hands on her hips.

"Mom, Videl actually the one who talked us into taking part in the world championships if it wasn't for her we would have never consider entering" Gohan said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"Yeah good way to sugarcoat the truth Gohan" Kento said quietly as Videl hn as Chichi did as well as Nero stepped outside to see what all the noise was about.

"Well alright then teach her, but let me give you some advice young lady" Chichi said as Kento knew this was going to be good. "You keep your filthy hands off my son!" Chichi said as Gohan and the others saw Videl clench her teeth as she growled in frustration as they literally saw a spark go across her head as she turned to Chichi.

"Hey! I have had enough of your trashy talk lady!" Videl yelled as Chichi was shocked like everyone else that Videl did that as Videl realized what she did.

"ALL RIGHT YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD!" Chichi yelled as she approached Videl with a finger pointed at her as Gohan and Kento watched in horror. "OUR FAMILY IS COUNTING ON THE PRIZE MONEY FROM THIS TOURNAMENT TO LIVE ON AND THE LAST THING WE NEED IS FOR GOHAN TO BE DISTRACTED BY A HUSSY LIKE YOU!" Chichi yelled as Gohan noticed that Kento had pulled out his cellphone and was recording the whole time.

"What are you doing?" Gohan whispered.

"This is the mother of all catfights no way in hell I'm letting this internet sensation pass by, I am showing everyone back at the lookout!" Kento said recording the fight as Videl began to yell back.

"I'M NOT A HUSSY! WE'RE TRAINING FOR MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT NOT A LOPING! THE TWO DON'T MIX!" Videl yelled in Chichi face as Goten spoke up.

"My mom and dad got married at the world championships, didn't you mom? Maybe that's why she worried I guess kissy, kissy stuff and fighting do mix something don't they mom?" Goten said.

'So true' the Saiyan teens thought.

Chichi then both her hands on her face as a blush crept on her face and she face away from the teenagers. "In our case yes, I competed, I fought your dad and married him in that same day" Chichi said Videl started at her with shock.

"You fought in the world martial arts tournament?" Videl said.

Chichi then went down memory lane dragging the teenagers and kids with her "Ah yes those were the days, those were some of the happiest times of my life, going head to head with Goku in a vicious battle and ridding off with him hand in hand in a swirl of romance that still makes me tingle to this day, it was the beginning of our new life together, huh yes sometimes true love and fighting do mix" she said.

"It's so romantic" Serena said as Chichi face returned to one of anger towards Videl.

"BUT YOU! YOUR CASE IS DIFFERENT! GOKU AND I HAVE BEEN DATING SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" Chichi yelled as Kento still recorded the fight.

"LOOK! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOUR SON! I JUST WANT TO LEARN HOW TO FLY THAT'S ALL! YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING!" Videl yelled as Gohan crossed his arms and enjoyed the show like the others.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Chichi yelled as Videl growled her face and Chichi stuck her tongue at her as this went back and forth as Kento got enough and sent the video to his uncle.

"Everyone going to love this!" Kento laughed.

"Oh man it sure looks like those two are hitting it off" Gohan laughed as he looked over to the laughing kids.

"How long do you think they can go on?" Kento asked as the catfight continued with tongue pointing and growling.

"Who knows, my guess is till dawn" Gohan said as Kento checked his watch.

"I am not staying here if none of them going to throw a punch" Naomi said

"Lets go inside I'll make us something to eat" Kento said as the the Saiyans went into the house to have a snack while Chichi and Videl continued their never ending cat fight.

A.N. Please Review!


	82. Take Flight Videl

Chapter Eighty-One: Take Flight Videl

After having their snack and cleaning up Gohan and the others returned outside to see Videl and Chichi still going at it as Kento put his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Will you two knock it off! People in Satan City are calling and complain about the noise!" Kento yelled getting both the girls attention.

"Ok mom were going to take Videl and train ok?" Gohan said.

"Fine but I got my eye on you missy" Chichi said as she walked into the house.

"Ok let's take them somewhere where they will have something soft to land on in case they fall out of the sky" Kento said as he started to walk off to the grasslands.

"He's joking right?" Videl asked as Gohan laughed nervously.

"No I'm not, now come on we got a busy day ahead of us!" Kento yelled as from up ahead as Gohan and the others followed Kento to a grass filled area as Gohan and the other Saiyan teens turned to their students.

"I've never done this before, but teaching can't be that hard right?" Gohan asked as he turned to Kento.

"Don't look at me you don't want to know how I was taught to fly, thank for bad childhood memories Nero!" Kento said to Nero sitting in the grass with B.J. in his lap.

"Anytime!" Nero said.

"Right, anyway, so to fly all you need to do is take control of your energy then you short of put it underneath you and your energy holds you up, really a toddler could do it" Gohan said as Videl had an annoyed look on her face.

"Gohan rephrase that" Kento said silently.

"Yeah girls take offence to that" May whispered.

"Uh I mean an extremely talented toddler whose put years of hard work into it of course!" Gohan said as Kento had his hand on his face and shook his head muttering baka as Serena patted his back.

"This energy business, what the hell are you talking about?" Videl asked as this caught both Gohan and the other Saiyan off guard since they never explained it to a human.

"Ah well, it's a….guess they call it something different where you're from" Gohan said scratching the side of his head. "Well it's like that power you can feel inside of your body" Gohan said.

"What? Who are you to be talking about my body?!" Videl yelled with her hands on her hip.

"He didn't mean it like that Videl" Naomi said as Gohan groaned.

"I don't think I'll ever find the right words for this" ruffling his hair as Videl started to get angry and Kento noticed.

"It's like this" Goten said sending a kai blast to the side of the hill as the wave of wind came and made their clothes and hair move as Gohan decided that's the best way to explain it.

"Well I guess that's one way to describe it" Kento said as they all noticed her shocked expression.

"I see" Videl said as Kento cleared his throat.

"So if you guys don't call that energy then what do you call it Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Well it's a trick" Videl said.

"What are you crazy? How the hell can that be a trick you saw it for yourself?" Kento asked.

"Yeah it's all real, were not trying to trick anybody" Gohan said as Videl started to get angry and yell.

"Well if it's not a trick then I've never seen it in my whole life ok!" she yelled.

"No need to yell" May said.

"Ok I hear you, this is going to be harder than I thought" Gohan said as Kento chuckled.

"You think? She human it takes them longer to learn" Kento said as Videl approached them.

"So I can't fly if I don't have the energy?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Videl every living thing has energy most don't even notice it threw out their lives, it only takes a little training to unlock that energy and to be able to use it for your own" Kento said.

"Yeah all you have to do is find it" Gohan said as Videl smiled actually looking like a kind person to Gohan.

"I will" she said.

"Good she got the determination, which is one important key to unlocking" Kento said.

"Hey Goten can you hang tight for a while with the kids? Before we can move any farther we need to show Videl how to use her energy" Gohan said.

"All right but if you ask me it's a waste of time" Goten said.

"Yeah trying to teach a human is pointless" Nathan said as Videl glared at them.

"Hey! I'll learn it" she said as Gohan and the oher male Saiyans took one step back.

"Go on kids go play somewhere else" Gohan said shooing them.

"Ok we'll go play but I'll be back and you better be ready" Goten said.

"I am not playing any stupid games I'm going to mediate" Nathan said.

"Come on crabby pants have some fun for once" Brody said.

"I don't do 'fun' I want to get stronger and that's that" Nathan said as Kento felt a little disappointed that Nathan wasn't opening up yet.

"Ok and stay out of trouble, and do not touch any dinosaur that is bigger than you!" Kento yelled as the three kids jumped away to play while Nathan sat on the ground and began to mediate and float off the ground.

"Ok let's begin with the basics" Gohan said as he motioned for Videl to sit down on the grass as the other Saiyans joined them.

"First we'll show you what an energy or kai looks like up close" Kento said giving Gohan the ok.

"I'll do it slowly, that way you can watch me better" Gohan said as Videl nodded. "This first thing you have to do is make yourself completely calm" Gohan said relaxing as he brought his two hands close together.

"Meditating helps make you improve on being calm so I suggest you take of mediating after this to help you improve" Kento put in as they watched Gohan.

"Then you listen, listen to the center of your body until you start to feel a pull, then" Gohan said as a yellow light making a buzzing noise began to appear as Videl gasped and leaned in. "And you just bring it out" he said as the kai ball began to grow.

"It will feel like a tickle between your hands so it's completely harmless to you" Kento said as Videl got closer to Gohan.

"There, see?" Gohan said as she got face close to the kai ball as Kento could see it was making Gohan feel nervous. "Cool isn't it?" Gohan asked as he stood up.

"Ok Videl now that you are familiar with what a kai or energy looks like we can move on, right Gohan?" Kento said as he stood up.

"Right now you try" Gohan said as Videl move back to sit as she looked at her hands nervously. "Remember, from the center" he said as Kento knew she may not get it the first time.

"Ok" she said bringing her hands together to concentrate as Kento noticed her tensing a little as she started to tremble.

"Videl you have to relax you're never going to get it if your all tensed like that" Gohan said as Videl looked up to them with tears forming in her eyes.

"I have to make this work" she said crying a little as Kento got down to knee level.

"Videl no one gets it their first time you have to be patient, with time you will get stronger, trust me Videl we know you will do great, now no more tears it's time to eat anyway" Kento said as he used his tail to wipe her tears as the other girls noticed Serena having a look of jealousy in her eyes.

"Kids let's go!" Gohan yelled as they made their way back to the Son house for lunch.

Chichi has set up the picnic table in front of the house as they had all the food set out when the teenagers and kids arrived.

"Man I'm starving!" Reyoto said a large plate of rice on the table as Videl began to head to her jet-copter but Gohan grabbed her arm.

"Stay for lunch there enough" Gohan said.

"Yeah Videl you need to keep up your energy if you're going to learn to fly" Kento said as Videl took her seat.

"The food looks great mom" Gohan said as he took his seat.

"Amazing as always Chichi" Zang said.

"Oh yummy!" Goten said as Chichi giggled.

"What do you think Nathan?" Kento asked.

"It's okay" Nathan said eating his food.

'Dammit! What am I doing wrong!' Kento thought

"Thank you very much for lunch Chichi" Videl said.

"You're welcome" Chichi said with a look that meant she still was annoyed about earlier. "I'm just glad Gohan is making some nice lady friends, you know it's never too early to settle down girls" she said as Kento saw a glint in Chichi eyes as Serena, May and Naomi blushed.

"Mom!" Gohan whispered as Videl began to eat some of the food.

"Delicious, I should give this recipe to our cook" Videl said as the Saiyans raised an eyebrow from their bowl of rice while Nathan just ignored everyone around them.

"What? Your cook? Is your family in the restaurant business?" Chichi asked.

"Oh no I meant the cook we have at our house" Videl said as she continued to eat.

"You have your own cook?! Your family must be pretty loaded about how many rooms do you have at your house? Ten, twenty?" Chichi asked as she leaned over the table as Reyoto reached for some of the dumplings.

"Hey Reyoto can I have some?" Naomi asked as he handed her the plate.

Videl thought about it for a moment before she answer Chichi questioned. "Hmmm, that's a good question, I guess about fifty" Videl said.

"Fifty! That's like a small village! I can hardly imagine it! Ah!" she screamed from utter shock.

"Pass the rice please" Kento said as all the Saiyans ignored the conversation and focused on the food as Reyoto handed Kento the rice.

"I'll have some please" Brody said as Kento hand the large bowl to him.

"This is so good" Videl said as Chichi eyes gleamed and leaned over to Gohan as he continued to eat his rice like the other Saiyans.

"And you're planning to marry this girl?" Chichi asked with excitement as all the male Saiyans choked on their food as they spat their food into different directions hitting Goten Brody and Nathan faces.

"Hey!" Goten yelled.

"Not cool!" Brody said.

"I got it" Nero said with his parental instinct kicking in and cleaning off the young as B.J. sat in his highchair watching everyone with curious eyes,

"So does this mean that Videl going to be my new sister?" Goten asked as Gohan began to yell form embarrassment.

"I have no idea what your guys are talking about!" he yelled as Videl looked at his with curiosity.

"This is one thing you will have to get used to Videl our family can be a bit...strange" Nero said.

"That's an understatement" Kento said.

After lunch Goten was out chasing a frog with a butterfly net with Brody and Kelly running behind the, as Nathan now sat in the tree while Gohan attempted to get Videl to form a kai ball but Kento got tired of waiting.

"Ok I've seen enough let me help" Kento said siting behind her and wrapped his hand onto her as she blushed an Serena clenched her fists.

'Calm down Serena he's just helping her!' Serena thought.

"Now match you're breathing with mine, slowly in and slowly out, relax all your muscles and only concentrate on the sound of your body" Kento said as she began to relax as she breathed with him as Kento noticed Gohan looking a little jealous and saw Serena was as well.

"Now I'm going to give you some of my kai, once you feel it touch yours start to push it out to form a kai ball in your hands" he said as she could fell his kai and a yellow light began to form in her hands.

"You're doing I can feel" Gohan said as Videl didn't notice Kento remove his hands as she formed the kai ball on her own as she smiled.

"Oh yeah you got it I guess since you've been doing martial arts all your life it's a lot easier to tap into your power" Gohan said.

"And I lied I never gave you my kai Videl what you felt was your true energy all you need was a little kick" Kento said as Videl stared at her kai ball with fascination as she feel forward and caught herself as she looked like she was about to faint.

"Must have been too much, are you okay Videl?" Kento asked as Videl lifted her head with smiled at them.

"So do you guys think I can fly now?" she asked as she stood up.

"Whoa! Slow down there didn't I mention that you had to control that energy first?" Gohan said as Videl had an annoyed look on her face.

"Then don't just sit there you two, let's learn this thing!" Videl said with her hands on her hips.

"That's the sprit Videl" Kento said as they all knew this was going to be a long lesson as Kento looked over to Serene.

"You okay babe?" Kento asked.

"Yeah I'm okay why wouldn't I be!" she growled a little.

"Well you sound mad and I can clearly tell you were jealous just now" Kento said.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were, your such a terrible liar" he said to her ear as his hot breath on the back of her ear made her shiver.

"I...I'm not" Serena said.

"How about this? Later after were all heading back to the lookout I take you on a date?" Kento said.

"You mean it?" Serena asked.

"Of course anywhere you like" Kento said.

"Okay I forgive you but! If I catch her looking at you once with any sign of attraction on her I will personally kill her and you!" Serena said.

"I know you would" Kento said looking to Nathan in the tree as Serena saw what he was looking at.

"Go talk to him Kento there has to be a reason why we refuses to try to make friends" Serena said.

"Okay" Kento said approaching the shady tree as he looked up at Nathan sitting on a branch with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Is there something you need Kento?" Nathan asked not opening his eyes.

"No I just want to talk" Kento said.

"About what?" Nathan asked as Kento floated up next to him.

"I've noticed that every time someone tries to become friends with you, you push them away, is there a reason why you're doing this?" Kento asked as Nathan opened his eyes.

"What's the point in having friends Kento? They end up selling you out! Why should I make friends with someone I don't trust!" he growled.

"This is about what happened back on your planet isn't it?" Kento asked as Nathan brought his knees to his chest.

"You're the only one I trust Kento, I barely trust anyone else at the school" Nathan said.

"Nathan you can't let fear run your life, it's going to hold you back and prevent you from getting stronger, I know it's hard to forget about the past trust me I know all too well but you have to move on for the here and now, your passing up a chance to have great friends like me, they all want to get to know the real you Nathan so show the kid that you only shown me" Kento said as Nathan had unwanted tears in his eyes.

"I scared Kento" Nathan said as Kento brought the boy to his chest.

"I know you are and it's okay to be scared sometimes but don't let it run your life, I made you're a promise that I'd protect you didn't I? Now you need to keep your promise to me and open up" Kento said.

"I'll try" Nathan said as Kento ruffled his hair.

"That's my tough little Saiyan" Kento said floating down and walked away from the tree to rejoin the others as he watched Nathan jumped from the tree and took a deep breath as he went over to the kids chasing the butter fly.

"Nathan get it!" Kelly said as Nathan looked up to the butterfly and jumped up and tried to grab it as it flew away as he ran after it as Kento saw a smile show up on Nathan face as Kento friends joined him to watch the sight.

"It looks like you finally did it Kento from the looks of it Nathan can make friends fast" Reyoto said.

"All he need was a little push" Kento said.

"I must admit you picked a perfect candidate for the school Kento" Zang said.

"I can sense great potential in him, who knows maybe someday he'll be taking our places" Saiya said.

"I hope so we are training them to do that" Naomi said.

"I think Nathan will make a great leader" Nero said.

"I do too, when I first saw him on that screen not only did I see a child who needed to be rescued but a child with great potential, he'll make a great hero someday" Kento said as Serena rested her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

IIIIIIIIII

"Babidi you see them correct?" Towa said as they looked into a crystal ball.

"Indeed I do" Babidi said.

"I have reason to believe that seven of them are the descendants this will not do, I believe one or more may soon try to stop your plans, so use your magic to control one and then order him to kill his friends with one or two out of the picture the revival should go according to plan" Towa said.

"What's in it for me?" Babidi asked.

"You get a powerful warrior at your disposal and I already gave you the pink assistant of yours" Towa said.

"There something not right about her" Babidi said.

"What do you mean?" Towa asked.

"I don't sense a trace of evil in her or something I can use to keep her in order" Babidi said.

"She a walking piece of chewing gum she harmless" Towa said.

"Fine I'll prepare for their arrival" Babidi said.

"Oh and one more thing the one with the infant in his hand leave him be I want that one for myself" Towa said.

"Whatever just leave" Babidi said as Towa disappeared and around the corner Candy had wide eyes.

'Oh no! If any one of them die were all dead! I need to do something!' Candy thought running back to her room.

IIIIIIIIII

"Ok now that you both know how to control your energy it's time for your first flight" Kento said.

"Just focus your energy and pleases be careful" Gohan said as Goten was jumping up and down while Videl was on her toes trying to float of the ground.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought" Kento said put his hand to his face and shaking it as Reyoto patted his back.

"No Goten, flying and hoping are two different things" Gohan said as Goten quit hoping. "Use your energy,"

Goten then concentrated as Videl looked over as the wind started to pick up around them and Goten began to float into the air.

"You mean like this" Goten said as he began squirming around in the air.

"Yeah you got it, that's it" Gohan said as Kento nodded his approval. "Good job" Gohan said as Goten started too slowly past them.

"Look at me guys, I'm a little birdy!" Goten said laughing with joy.

"I don't see the big deal it's just flying" Nathan said.

"Now don't fly to high, the last thing we need is for you to have a concussion" Kento said as they heard Videl grunt in frustration.

"Don't worry guys" Goten said as he lost control and fell to the ground.

"Goten! Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he ran over to Goten with some of the other Saiyans and Kento noticed a tear forming in Videl eyes.

"What did I say? Did I not tell you to not fly so high?" Kento said as he approached Videl with Serena.

"Don't let it bug you that his brother I know he likes you" Kento said quietly enough for Videl to hear. "Now you have to focus remember and put all that energy below you" Kento said as Videl shook off her blush and nodded.

"Try toning down on the attitude a bit and maybe he'll get the hit and if not the girls and I will smack some sense into him" Serena said as Kento turned to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan you forget something!" Kento yelled as Gohan approached them.

"Hey Videl it's getting late in the afternoon you think you should call your dad and let him know where you are?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not moving an inch unless it's threw the air!" Videl said more determined than ever.

"Ok fair enough, then let's start from the beginning" Gohan said as Videl nodded. "Fell the energy in your stomach and slowly bring it out, relax your muscles" Gohan said as the wind began to pick up as they could all sense that she almost has it.

"That's the energy Videl, now push it up" Kento said as Videl began to slow move from the ground.

"Yeah you got it! Look your floating" Gohan said as Videl glared at him.

"Gohan I'm trying to concentrate!" she said as Gohan covered his moth as Videl landed back on the ground.

"That's incredible Videl no one learns how to fly on their first day" Gohan said as Videl looked over in one direction.

"Is that a fact?" she said as Gohan and he other teens looked up to see Goten flying circle above their heads with Kelly, Brody and Nathan floating in circle on his back as sweats dropped from their heads.

"Of course they're an exception, they been controlling their energy for a long time you see and besides it's in their blood and what can I say kids learn so fast, don't you think?" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"I totally agree" Kento said..

"I'll be back tomorrow" Videl said.

"What? I already thought you how to fly all you really need now is a little bit of private practice" Gohan said as Videl turned from him.

"I want to learn more about this or is my presences a burden on you?" Videl asked.

"No! Of Course not I just didn't think, ah" Gohan said as Videl turned her back to them.

"Good it's settled" she said throwing a capsule and her Jet-copter appeared. "See you tomorrow" she said walking to her ride.

"Yeah see you" Gohan said as he remembered something. "Oh Videl!" he said getting her attention.

"Yes?" Videl said as Kento and the other Saiyans crossed their fingers that Gohan will say what he was hoping he will say.

"I was thinking about your hair" Gohan said as Kento swore silently.

"Huh?" Videl said just as confused.

"It might be better short" Gohan said as Videl blushed and touched one of her pigtails.

'Well not the question I was hoping he would ask but he's getting close' Kento thought as he crossed his arms.

'I think it's sweet' Serena thought.

"So you mean you like short hair on girls Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan became red with embarrassment.

"I really never thought about it, I just meant that if you get it cut it won't get in your eyes while you're fighting and plus your opponents wont grab it during a match" Gohan said as Kento smack his own forehead and muttered baka as Videl became red with rage.

"Why don't you just stay out of my hair and leave me alone you big jerk!" Videl yelled as she got into the Jet-copter and took off and Kento slapped the back of Gohan head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Gohan asked rubbing his head.

"That was for being an idiot! You should have said 'yes I like shot haired girls' man you're a moron!" Kento said.

"What was she all upset about?" Goten asked.

"She upset because your idiot brother is an idiot" Kento said as he head back to the house.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked chasing after Kento and the other Saiyans.

"Figure it out!" Kento yelled.

"Sorry dude" Reyoto said.

"This is something you need to figure out on your own" Zang said as they Saiyan girls shook their heads at Gohan.

"I'm only six and even I know what they're talking about" Nathan said.

"What are they talking about?" Brody asked.

"I will tell you about it later" Nathan said.

"Just think about it really hard Gohan"

Nero said with the laughing B.J. in his hands as they made their way back to the Son house.

-The next day-

Gohan and the other Saiyan teens and kids were running alongside a trail for their training as all the Saiyan teens were still pissed at Gohan.

"Is this the kind of training you wanted Goten? Just us Saiyan?" Gohan asked as they ran through the grass.

"Yeah!" Goten said as a large shadow flew over them and almost hit them as all the Saiyans went crashing to the ground as Videl Jet-copter landed a few feet away from them.

"I guess our time up" Gohan said as Kento brushed the dirt off his pants as they ran alongside the jet-copter to see a girl dressed like Videl except with short hair as Kento and the other Saiyan teens knew who it was as they smirked as Gohan stared wide-eyed .

"Hey guys who's the new girl?" Goten asked as Kento patted Goten head.

"Hey that's Videl" Nathan said.

"It's time to continue my lessons" Videl said as Kento patted Gohan back.

"Oh I give up! This girl business is so complicated!" Gohan said dropping his head in defeat as Kento chuckled.

"Don't Gohan, we'll help you learn" Kento said.

"Yep we are four exprinced Saiyan males familiar with these things" Reyoto said.

"You mean five I know way more than you kids" Nero said.

"Only in the child department brother were referring to the dating area" Kento said.

"Hey I dated too and all you remember that next time you ask me for something" Nero said as B.J. laughed, "oh now you're making fun of me? I changed your diapers and I'm going to hold that against you when you're older brat" he said as they got ready for Videl lessons.


	83. Broly Second Coming!

Chapter Eighty-Two: Broly Second Coming!

"Ah there you are" Towa said floating over a large frozen lake and spotted Broly asleep at the bottom of it and pulled out a Mind Gem from her pocket.

"This ought to take care of them, but if not I already get something out of it" Towa said making the gem disappear into Broly body as he glowed as Towa held out a vial and blood came out of the ice and into it as she capped it.

"There, now with the DNA of a official Super Saiyan 3 Broly I think I will have one hell of a show" Towa said disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIII

After a few more days of private lessons Videl was able to float higher than a tree as Gohan stood below and watched her as the other Saiyans watched.

"Look guys I'm higher than the trees!" Videl said as Gohan smiled.

"Yeah you soaked this stuff up like a sponge" Gohan said as Videl laugh with joy.

"You should be very proud of yourself Videl" Kento said as he wondered where Goten and the kids ran off to.

"Now we can work on the harder moves" Gohan said as Goten came flying past Videl fast with the other kids chasing him as they moved around fast threw the skies making flying look easy.

"So how long does it take to fly around like that?" Videl asked as Kento knew where this was going.

Gohan had put his hand behind his head in that famous Son move as Kento watched Gohan. "Um, well it just depends on the person really" Gohan said as Videl looked down at them.

"I won't stop till I fly like him" Videl said as Gohan gasped and Kento and the other Saiyans eyed him.

"Just a second" Gohan said flying up to where Goten was to talk to him as he flew in front of Goten to stop him as the kids behind him did. "Hey kids, try and slow it down while Videl here, could you?" Gohan said quietly.

"But how come?" Goten whined as Kento and the others could hear every word they said with their enhanced Saiyan hearing.

"Just do it for me ok?!" Gohan said flying back down to stand next to Kento as Gohan saw the glare Kento was giving him.

"Problem?" Videl asked still in the air.

"No just giving them a little advice" Gohan said as Videl flew back down to the ground and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"It's break time" Videl said sitting down on the ground. "Listen I would rather have you not tell my dad about these lessons I want it to be a surprise at the tournament, ok?" Videl said.

"Sure, don't worry, I never run into him" Gohan said.

"And I don't ever want to meet him...again" Kento said muttering the last part.

"And that's for good reasons if he knew that I was hanging out at a boy house, well I know exactly what he would say" Videl said telling Gohan and the others that she wasn't allowed to date anyone unless they were stronger than her father.

"Really? They have to be stronger than him?" Kento said knowing he could break that toothpick.

"Yep he says it because there aren't any boys like that, I mean he saved the whole world with his strength" Videl said as Kento rolled his eyes.

'That what you think' he thought as Videl looked up at them and smiled.

"You guys are pretty tough" Videl said as Gohan laughed nervously.

"Videl has your dad ever let you have practice matches with him?" Gohan asked.

"Come one are you kidding? He's the world champion he would tear me apart, dad doesn't even let me watch him train now it's all a secret" Videl said.

"That isn't the only this that idiot is keeping secret" Kento said as Gohan elbowed him and laughed nervously.

"So um, in the extremely unlike chance that someone say beat you father, you think you would freak out?" Gohan asked as Videl made a fist and had an unfriendly look on her face.

"I wished he'd lose! This fame has gone to dad head I know mom been gone for a while, but that doesn't mean he can go flouncing everywhere with theses silly women! If he got beat they'd all disappear" Videl said bitterly.

'Perfect! Now I can beat her dad without feeling guilty' Gohan thought as Kento noticed that look on Gohan face that let him knew Gohan was up to something as he balled his fist with a stupid smile one his.

"But unfortunately, that will never happen, my dad too strong for his own good, now I got a question, who thought you guys your martial arts?" Videl asked as she got up and stretched.

Gohan had snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up to Videl. "Huh? Well first someone named Piccolo and then my dad" Gohan said as he looked over to Kento.

"Oh my brother thought me then my mentor Trunks took over like all of us" Kento said not getting any suspicions from Videl.

"So if your dad knows a few fighting techniques as well, how come you guys never introduced them to me?" Videl asked.

"My dad not with us" Gohan said as Goten flew down next to him.

"But he's going to soon, the lady is bringing him back from the dead so he can play at the big tournament" Goten said as Kento and Gohan glared at Goten for having a big mouth.

"What's back from the dead? What lady? What do you mean" Videl asked as Kento reframed himself from bashing Goten head.

"Clamp it Goten! You're not opposed to talk about that!" Gohan yelled as Goten quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh I get it" Videl said as Kento and Gohan looked over at her.

"You do?" Kento said wondering if she knew about bring the dead back to earth.

"Your parents must now be divorced and he's with a new woman and she bringing him to the tournament so she can fight and win money, is that right?" Videl asked as Kento put his hand to his face.

"No it's not like that Goku been away traveling the world, he coming back the day of the tournament him and Aunt Chichi are still married and there is no other woman, right Gohan?" Kento explained hoping she will buy it.

"Ah yeah I guess" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I see it seems we all have trouble with parents" Videl said crossing her arms. "All the more reason that we need to work together" Videl said.

As the days went on Videl training season finally paid off and she was flying just as fast as Goten as Gohan and the other teens watched below.

"I can't believe she's flying that fast after only ten days of practice" Kento said.

"Yep she was something really special" Gohan said as Kento chuckled as Videl landed in front of them.

"I guess that dose it Videl, you graduated flying school" Gohan said.

"Thanks a lot you guys, now I can go home and finish off my training in time for the tournament" Videl said.

"Yeah me too" Gohan said.

"Us too" Kento said.

"Hey! You promised me and Trunks you would help find the dragon balls tomorrow!" Goten said as Gohan slapped his own forehead.

"Oh! I want to come!" Kelly said.

"Me too!" Brody said.

"Oh man I completely forgot and I have to go to that stupid test at school" Gohan said as Kento had an idea.

"Don't worry Goten I'll help you and Trunks find the dragon balls and you kids come along, hey Videl do you want to come it can make good practice for flying?" Kento asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds like fun" Videl said.

"Count us out Kento you can baby sit the brats" Reyoto said.

"Fine whatever more fun for me" Kento said.

"Then it's settled, while Gohan goes to school to take that damn test Kento will go find the dragon balls and wish for what exactly?" Nero asked as he looked down at Goten.

"To ride the dragon!" Goten said with excitement.

"Ok then" Kento said as Gohan chuckled.

"What are dragon balls anyway?" Videl asked.

"I'll explain to you tomorrow" Kento said as Videl nodded and grabbed a capsule.

"Wait a minute, I can fly now, I don't need this stupid Jet-copter now, goodbye boys see you tomorrow" Videl said flying off.

"Goodbye Videl" Gohan said as they waved at her as she flew off.

"Well we got to go to, we'll see you guys later" Kento said as clouds began forming above them.

"Looks like a storm going to hit" Gohan said as Kento sensed something not right in the air and saw his friends could too.

"We better get going" Kento said flying off with the others so they wouldn't get caught in the storm.

IIIIIIIIII

"Oh shit!" Azumuri said.

"What is it?" Ally asked.

"It's Broly! He's here on Earth!" Azumuri said.

"WHAT!" Froze said.

"He appears to be damaged from the last fight and frozen under ice but there's something off his power feels strange" Azumuri said.

"Remember? After near death a Saiyan always gets stronger?" Ally said.

"Shit! I sure hope that psycho doesn't wake up" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIIIII

The very next day Kento, Videl, and the five kids had started their dragon ball hunt as Goten chased after the two star dragon ball as it flew off the cliff.

"I got it!" Goten yelled.

"No I got it!" Kelly said chasing after it with him as Trunks held out his hand to catch the dragon ball at the bottom.

"Trunks you better watch out here I come!" Goten said flying down after the dragon ball with Kelly.

"Thanks for the warning Goten but I'll take it from here" Trunks said waiting for the dragon ball to fall down to him.

"Thanks, see you at the bottom" Goten said as the dragon ball flew down past Videl who was getting excellent practice from this scavenger hunt.

"I got it! Videl said going after the dragon ball and crashed into Trunks making the dragon ball fly above them as birds came flying threw them.

After the birds had flown off Videl, Trunks, Kelly and Goten were covered in birds feathers as Videl glared at Trunks. "Happy now! We lost the dragon ball and it's all your fault!" Videl yelled.

"Everything was fine until you showed up! Why don't you go back to whatever rock you crawled out off!" Trunks yelled.

"No thanks I can't wait to see what you screw up next!" Videl yelled.

"Let's get this straight Videl! You're the one who invited yourself along!" Trunks yelled.

"Enough! Trunks you should be nice to our guest and Videl he's a kid, and beside we didn't lose the dragon ball Goten and I found it" Kento said as he held up his tail with the dragon ball wrapped around it.

"Yeah it landed in a birds nest!" Goten said with a few peck marks on his hands while Brody just stared at Trunks.

'Is this really my dad as a kid?' Brody thoguth.

"Anyway we only need one more now and then we can wish for whatever it is that you want" Kento said putting the dragon ball with the other ones in Trunks bag next to the Dragon Radar.

"Wow searching for the dragon balls was a lot easier than I expected" Goten said as Videl and Kento looked at all the birds nest around them.

"All thanks to Dragon Radar my mother made, we can't lose" Trunks said as brushed the birds feathers and dust off her body.

"These stupid birds are really annoying me" Nathan said with both his hands behind his head.

"Ugh! I'm a mess! I can't meet Shenron looking like this!" Videl said.

"Yeah and you didn't believe me when I told you that a huge dragon can be summoned by the seven dragon balls" Kento said with a smirk.

"Well I've seen a lot of weird things and I guess a dragon trapped in seven tiny balls can be real too" Videl said.

"I can't wait to have my wish come true, I'm going to wish for my very own amusement park! One where there are no lines or height restrictions, and you?" Trunks said to Goten as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Why me, uh I would wish for a land of cakes and ice cream where I can eat as much as I wanted forever and ever" Goten said as the birds began cawing and flying in all directions around them.

"I think for that wish it came true for the birds and were the main course!" Videl yelled as the birds began flying in towards them.

"Wait a minute, Goten stand up! You're sitting on one of the eggs!" Trunks yelled as Kento used his tail as a fly swatter and smacked any bird that tried to peck his tail.

"Damn birds! My tail now a worm!" Nathan said smacking a bird away.

"Oops" Goten said getting off the egg.

"Yeah oops! Now let's go" Kento yelled as they flew off towards the direction of the last dragon ball and found a large valley with large crystal and landed next to a lake.

"It should be around here somewhere" Trunks said as they looked around.

"If you're sure da-Trunks!" Brody said looking around as Trunks rasied an eyebrow.

"Can you be a little more pacific?" Videl asked.

"I'm hungry!" Goten yelled as his voiced echoed threw out the valley.

"You should have eaten before you came with us, and come on the dragon ball got to around here somewhere" Kento said as they began looking around for the dragon ball.

"Where is it?" Kelly said looking behind a boulder as Nathan lifted the boukder then set it down

Videl and Kento were looking into the water as Videl reached in and pulled out one of the smaller crystals that were on the side. "Wow look what I found real crystals!" Videl said as Kento reached in a picked one up to examine it. "They're so shiny and beautiful."

"Who cares what they look like how do they taste?" Trunks asked as his stomach growled. "Hey Goten wait up!" he yelled chasing after Goten.

"Wait for us!" Kelly said as Brody and her chased after them.

"Guys! We need to ugh! Am I the only mature one here!" Nathan said chasing after the other kids.

"Wow this will make a great gift I think I take one for everyone" Kento said making a capsule car open up as he began filling it with crystal for every one of the Time Force members.

"There all over, there must be thousands" Videl said as Kento and her saw a village. "Surprising that village down there looks awfully poor they could make a fortune selling these crystals" Videl said.

"Yeah I wonder why?" Kento said as they saw kids heading towards the village.

"Hey! Wait up!" Videl yelled as her and Kento ran after them.

When they caught up they saw the village in the middle of a ceremony as a blonde hair girl in a dress stood on a platform.

"Oh mighty protector save us from evil, shield us with your light and keep us safe" A man said as he began chanting some strange words as the girl grandfather cried and Kento knew something wasn't right here.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kento asked as the chanter fell over and his staff rolled over to Kento and the others as the villagers all stared at them.

"Intruders!" the chanter yelled as Kento picked up the staff and handed it to Trunks.

Videl then threw up her crystal and caught it as she glared at the man. "Were not intruders my name is Videl."

"I'm Kento and this is my cousin Goten he's Trunks that's Kelly, he's Brody and that's Nathan" Kento said as they walked past the villager and towards the chanter.

"Where did you four come from?" the chanter asked as Trunks handed him the staff.

"From the sky" Trunks said trying to be mysterious and a bigmouth as Kento glared at him.

"The sky? What kind of fools do you take us for?" a villager said.

"It's easy here check me out" Goten said flying into the air as Kento had his hand on his face muttering baka as they all sensed something strong as they looked towards the mountains as Goten stomach growled again as Goten landed back down.

'I know I sensed that power before' Kento thought.

The chanter went on saying random gibberish as he waved his staff in front of the little girl face.

"What is he doing?" Videl asked as an elderly man walked towards the platform.

"A monster has come for blood, it demands sacrifice" the village elder said.

"A monster? What do you mean?" Videl asked as the elder went up close to her face making her feel uncomfortable.

"Back off grandpa we mean you no harm" Kento said using his tail to make the village elder back away from Videl. "We have no plans to harm you or your people were just looking for something" Kento said.

"Forgive our suspicion, we not always this way I'm Salvador the village senior and this is Maloga the village idiot and self-elected shaman" he said meaning the man saying gibberish.

"They are crushed and must be cleansed of the evil conflicting their dark souls!" Maloga said as he began circling them saying gibberish as Kento ignored the baka.

"Seven years ago and the mountain god put a curse upon this village, the great crystal which has protected for all the ages has shattered, and prosperity gave way to misery as drought and famine covered the land, still we manage to survive then one day a terrible storm came down from mountains and with it a monstrous beast came and killed our livestock and attacked the village Maloga has advised an annual sacrifice to appease the mountain god and quell the beast savagery, this has become our way of life, and I'm afraid it get worse with each passing year" Salvador said as Videl glared at Maloga.

"Superstition, you just love to hear yourself talk don't you? And you're not saving anything" Videl said as the man glared at her.

"Silence you stupid girl!" Maloga laugh pointing his staff at her.

"Oh you want to talk stupid in that outfit mister? You're the walking definition" Videl said approaching the man with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!" the man yelled pointing the staff again as Videl grabbed it.

"His way may not be the best but right now it's the only thing that keeps the village together" Salvador said.

"Ok I've heard enough of this, do not fear we shall dispose of the beast and free your village from its suffering" Kento said

"We will?" Goten said.

"Yes we will and we only ask for one thing in return" Trunks said approaching Maloga.

"What?" Kento asked.

"That necklace he's wearing, I think that's a fair trade, don't you?" Trunks said.

After the agreement and receiving the necklace, Kento, Videl and the kids were crammed into a large pot filled with foods as Goten asked to eat some as Videl told him no.

"But I'm starving! Can't I have a taste?" Goten said.

"No you can't have a trap without bait so shut up!" Videl yelled.

"But I haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Goten wined as they sat next to a table full of delicious foods that made Kento stomach growl.

"Forget it Goten, no way!" Videl yelled.

"But I'm hungry too!" Trunks wined.

"So am I" Brody said.

"Touch so much as a crumb and I'll make sure you never eat again!" Videl yelled.

"I'm hungry too guys and you don't see me complaining, now shut up!" Kento yelled.

"I hope the monster gobbles you two up in one bite and he'll probably get indigestion" Trunks said as Kento glared at him.

"What did you just say to us!" Videl asked lifting the lid on the pot showing off her ugly pink dress with a purple hat.

"Shhhh!" the kids said to them as Kento cracked his knuckles as Videl looked around and closed the lid.

After a few minutes all the kids but Nathan began chanting 'we want food' as a vain could be seen on Kento head as him and Videl regret doing this dragon ball hunt.

"Oh I'm starving!" Trunks said as he stood up and lifted the lid a grabbed an apple as he took a bite as Kento and Videl glared at him and Goten stood up.

"No don't!" Videl threaten as Goten went to lift the lid "I said no!" Videl yelled slapping Goten across the face.

Goten then started to cry as he tried to hold it back and Kento felt sorry for him "you slapped me!" he said.

"Yeah and I'll do it again!" Videl threaten.

Goten then went into a full fit as he cried "Videl I want an apple now!" Goten cried as he stuck his head out crying out as he crying echoed threw out the valley.

"Goten be quiet! The monster going to hear you!" Videl said as Kento grunted and reached out and grabbed several apples and handed two for Videl and motioned for her to end this crying as he handed on to Kelly, Brody and Nathan.

"Alright you win" Videl said handing Goten the apple as Goten stopped the crying began eating away.

"I can't believe you fell for that trick, he was faking the whole time" Trunks said as Kento bashed both Goten and Trunks on their heads leaving baseball size bumps on their heads.

"The next time any of you try that stunt while I'm around you're going to get far worse than a bump now apologize!" Kento yelled.

"Were sorry" Goten and Trunks as rubbing their heads as they felt loud footsteps as Kento shhhh them.

"Now!" Videl yelled as they all jumped out of the pot to see a giant red dinosaur in front of them.

"So you're the monster that's been terrorizing the village? Well then now you have something to fear" Videl said as she and Kento went into a battle stances as the dinosaur began to roar into the sky as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"That's the monster? Looks an awful lot like a dinosaur if you ask me" Goten said with both his hands behind his head as the dinosaur glared at them.

"Yeah that is a dinosaur I knew those people were afraid of nothing" Nathan said.

"Give me a break, that's apposed to be scary?" Trunks said pissing the dinosaur off.

"I've seen scarier things in Brody room" Kelly said.

"Hey! My room not that dirty!" Brody said.

"Be careful!" Videl said as she started to lose footing on the ice. "Your only making it angry!" she yelled as Goten flew up and held the dinosaur eyelids apart as Trunks bounced on its back and Kelly sat on the dino head and Brody slid down it's tail.

"Your kind of small for a dinosaur" Goten said from below the dinosaur as it roared and brought its foot on top of Goten as Videl gasped.

Goten then lifted the dinosaur foot unharmed as he threw the dinosaur it the air and held it up it one arm as Trunks punched its nose and Goten dropped it to the ground as Videl stared in shock as Kento shook his head.

"I need to sit down" Videl said as Kento chuckled as she slipped and fell on the ice.

"Can we eat it?" Nathan asked.

IIIIIIII

After getting rid of the 'monster' the village cooked it in celebration with Kento, Videl, and the kids as their honored guest.

"Tonight for the first time we will sleep in peace, lets us feast" Salvador said as the kids stuffed their faces while Kento was on talking to Serena on the watch communicator.

"So did you guys have fun?" Serena asked.

"Yeah I think Nathan starting to really open up now, were staying the night so let Chichi know I'll have Goten back tomorrow" Kento said.

"Will do Kento, love you" Serena said.

"Love you too" Kento said ending the call.

After letting the kid's stuff themselves full they all shared a cabin as Kento and Videl sat at the window and watched the sleeping Saiyans.

"When they're asleep they almost seem normal" Videl said as they watched all the kids sleep as they snored and muttered in their sleep.

"Hey Videl what are you going to wish for? We both know were not going to let them have their wishes because that is a waste of two perfectly good wishes" Kento said as they took a glance at the kids.

"Oh just for someone to beat the hell out of my dad in the tournament" Videl said.

"Actually that would be a waste of a wish because I already know that someone going to beat him and you will find it hilarious" Kento said as Videl laughed.

"What about you, what would you wish for?" Videl asked as Kento looked away from her.

"Hmmm if I could have two wishes I think I'd use the first to give Frost his voice back" Kento said.

"Frost?" Videl said.

"He's a good friend of mine, when he was a kid he was mistaken for a member for a very hated family they nearly killed him, they beat him into a pulp and slight his throat to make sure he would die, Trunks my mentor found him and brought him to the school he lived which was a miracle its self but he lost his ability to speak, he's a talented fighter and an even better artist he always seems and doesn't even hold a grudge against the people who tried to kill him he wrote to us that there's no point on clinging onto something on the past we must move on towards the future" Kento said.

"That is so sad, what would you use the second wish for?" Videl asked.

"I'd use it to bring Nero soul mate back to life, Nero has given me so much and now his son will have to grow up without his mother and it makes me sad because me and Nero grew up without our father and our mother died when we were only kids" Kento said.

"Maybe you should get the wishes" Videl said.

"Good luck trying to convince Trunks and Goten to give up their wishes" Kento said lying down to sleep.

"Goodnight Kento" Videl said as her and Kento soon went to sleep with big plans for the next day.

The next day Videl awoke early to a rumbling noise from outside as she saw Kento have earplugs in his ears and in deep sleep while the Saiyan kids snored away as Videl quickly ran outside and flew towards the lake where she could see a man in the mist floating above the water as several green kai blast went flying in her direction as she dodged them and saw them create huge explosions in other directions as Videl face the man who just destroyed some of the land.

The man in the mist then was seen as Videl saw he had glowing gold hair wearing no shirt wore gold jewelry on parts of his body as a gold aura surrounded his body.

"There are helpless people down there! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Videl yelled as the man didn't say a word as he came flying at her as Videl dodged his punch as he smiled evilly at her as he used her other hand to close line her and threw across the lake as Videl stopped midair with a sore neck.

"Somebody woke up cranking, and it's just doing to get worse!" Videl said as the man came at her and Videl tried to fly away but he grabbed her leg and threw her into the lake as he floated above looking for her.

Kento when they felt the ground shake and sensed Broly freighting kai at the lake as him and the kids flew towards there to see the man had thrown Videl into the lake.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size!" Trunks yelled as Goten floated next to him with the bag filled with dragon balls at his side as Kento eyes widen remember Broly as Broly glared at him recognizing him.

Broly then laughed as he looked at Goten then Kento with an evil glare as he began to float up as strings of water spun around him. "Kakarot!" he growled.

"Huh? Kakarot? What does that mean? If that a vegetable then I hate vegetables!" Goten yelled as Kento was frozen with fear as he sensed Broly powers rising to more than him and Gohan at Super Saiyan 2.

IIIIIIIII

"It's Broly! Chichi! I set B.J. down for a nap I'll be back soon!" Nero said running out the door and took to the skies.

IIIIIIIII

"You guys felt that right?" Zang said.

"It's Broly and he's near Kento and the kids!" Reyoto said.

"We need to hurry!" Saiya said as the Saiyans took off from the Lookout.

IIIIIIIIII

"Kakarot!" Broly yelled as Kento eyes widen realizing Broly was stronger than last time.

"What the heck is a Kakarot?" Goten said as Broly yelled as a power wave went in all directions as the water came flying up and Broly charged at Goten and Trunks and punched them both in the faces as Kento was filled with rage and powered to Super Saiyan 2.

"Leave them alone!" Nathan yelled kicking Broly in the face as Broly grabbed his leg and smashed him into Brody who was flying in to help and sent them hitting the water.

Broly then came flying towards Goten and Kelly when Trunks hit his shoulder with a kai blast as Broly was unfazed as he grabbed Goten and Kelly heads and slammed them into Trunks and threw them both into the water with Brody and Nathan.

Kento flew up and kicked Broly in the face as Broly backed hand him as Kento spat blood.

"You leave those kids the hell alone Broly!" Kento growled as Broly smiled evil as he began shooting kai blast into the water as Kento flew towards him and kicked his head as the kids flew out of the water in Super Saiyan forms as Kento didn't see Broly attack as he felt a punch to the stomach as Broly grabbed his hair and threw him into a mountain shacking the earth on impact and burying him in boulders.

"You jerk!" Nathan yelled.

IIIIIIIII

Gohan was flying over the ocean when he sensed Kento kai drop as he knew there was trouble and flew off fast hopping to make it in time.

Like the other approaching Saiyans.

IIIIIIIII

All the Saiyans kids were throwing kai blast at Broly as they flew through the air with Broly chasing after them not getting any damage from the kai blast as he came at them throwing to punches as the kids dodged and flew behind him.

"That creep maybe strong but at least were faster" Trunks said savoring their dodge.

"Yeah we are" Goten said.

"Yeah but what's the point in speed if that creep keeps coming after us! He's hell bent on killing us!" Nathan said as Broly turned around and a green sphere surrounded him as it vanished.

"Guys what's he doing? I think he giving up" Goten said.

"Fine by me, maybe we did more damage than we thought" Trunks said as Broly yelled into the air as he held a green kai blast in his hand as the kids gasped.

"MOVE!" Nathan yelled.

Broly then threw the kai blast that the kids quickly dodged as it hit the ground below them and caused a huge explosion which kids used to make a quick escape as they crashed landed in a mining area in their normal forms hitting the ground hard.

"Ow!" Brody groaned.

"No the soft landing I was hoping for" Kelly said rubbing her head.

"I think if we just lay he'll go away" Trunks said with his face on the ground.

"Who knows, maybe he already gone" Goten said as they alll looked up to see Broly stand a few feet away from them as they screamed with fear and began to run as Broly flew behind Goten and Trunks and grabbed the back of both their head and slammed them face first into the ground with much force as he kicked Brody and Nathan into the ground and smacked Kelly into the nearest wall as he jumped down and made a wave of earth as the kids stood on both side of him.

The kids them came flying at him with a punches and a kicks to his face as Broly had a smile on his face and grabbed Trunks leg and Goten arm and spun them and smacked Brody and Nathan and sent them crashing into the two stone walls on both sides of them and slammed Goten and Trunks into the ground again which shook the earth and Kento awoke very sore and pushed off a boulder that was on him as he growled with furry as his eyes turned white.

IIIIIIIII

"Not quiet the result I was hoping for" Trunks said as him and the other kids crawled backwards away from a smiling evilly Broly.

"Uh yeah" Goten said.

"What are we going to do? None of our attacks work on him and he's toying with us!" Kelly said as Broly came walking towards them as the four star dragon ball rolled behind him as the Goten gasped and leaned over to the others with panic.

"What's your problem?" Trunks asked.

"You're not going to believe this, look over there on the ground by his feet" Goten said as the kids looked over to see the last dragon ball.

"Oh no way!" Brody said.

"The four star ball you know what this mean?! We've been saved!" Trunks whispered.

"Yeah your right!" Goten said.

"We'll just ask the eternal dragon to defeat him for us!" Goten and Trunks said in unison as Broly keep walking towards them with that evil smile.

"How are we going to distract psycho over there?" Nathan asked.

"I'll get his attention while you get the ball Goten" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Goten said.

"What about us?" Brody asked.

"Help Goten Nathan give me a hand" Trunks said as they flew on top of top of a ledge.

"What's the plan?" Nathan whispered.

"Hey! Psycho over here, what's the matter? Can't handle a bunch of kids? I think you got something in your eye, it's called fear!" Trunks said sticking his tongue out at Broly before he pulled his pants down and mooned Broly. "Smile!" Trunks said slapping his ass as Nathan eyes widen as he saw Broly was furious as he ran towards them as Goten and the others ran passed him and grabbed the last dragon ball as Broly crashed into the ledge causing it to collapse.

"I got it!" Goten yelled.

"All right Goten" Trunks said as Goten slide into a crate full of purple sphere as one landed on Goten head as the whole crate broke sending landing onto Goten as spheres went in all directions as Goten saw he lost the dragon ball and screamed as he looked in all directions for it as he saw the dragon ball go off a ledge with the others.

"Crap! Which one!" Brody said.

"Ah! Come back!" Goten yelled chasing after.

"Find it quick!" Kelly said following Goten and Brody.

"Guys, speed it up!" Trunks said with fear as Broly stood behind him and Nathan and growled as they slowly turned around.

"Shit" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Videl was floating in the lake when she awoke and frowned. "Why do I always get the big dumb ugly ones!" she said as she flew out of the water to find Broly.

"Videl!" Serena yelled flying in with Naomi and May.

"Where's Kento and the kids?" Naomi asked.

"That creep after them!" Videl said.

"Saiya, Reyoto and Zang are looking for Kento, oh I hope Kento alright" Serena said.

IIIIIIIII

Trunks and Nathan had managed to lure Broly to a water fall as they both floated in the air as they powered up to Super Saiyan as Trunks kicked Broly chin and Nathan the side of his neck as they repeatedly kick his face as they flew behind him and sent a barge of kai blasts to a healing injury of Broly chest as smoke began to surrounded Broly as Trunks and Nathan floated backwards sending as much kai blast as they could.

Broly then emerged from the smoke as Trunks and Nathan dodged his arm and used a direct kai blast to his chest as they were all engulfed in smoke.

IIIIIIII

After taking a much need bathroom break Goten tied his sash back on as he stood in a valley full of sphere. "Four star dragon ball here I come!" he said with his hand in the air.

"This is going to take forever!" Brody said.

"We have to find it! Nathan and Trunks are still fighting that monster!" Kelly said.

IIIIIIIII

Trunk and Nathan had gotten a punch to the faces as they floated backwards. "How long does it take to call a dragon" Trunks said weakly as they powered down and fell down towards the waterfall with Broly chasing after him as Nathan grabbed Trunks arm.

Meanwhile Goten and the others finally found the dragon ball while Trunks and Nathan hid behind a waterfall with shacking legs as Broly searched for them.

"He'll never find us in here, at least I hope not" Trunks said.

"Shhh!" Nathan said as they sensed Broly coming closer to them as he quickly acted as Broly stuck his head to where Trunks was hiding as Trunks and Nathan hid behind him covering theirs mouths as Broly turned around to leave as Trunks and Nathan returned to their hiding spot.

'Look at me hiding like a coward, my father would be so disappointed' Trunks thought.

'We need a plan! Think Nathan!' Nathan thought as they sensed Broly arm and ducked as they lay on the ground and Broly flew away as Trunks felt nature calling.

"Uh Nathan I have to go" Trunks said.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Nathan said.

After awhile Trunks tried to hold it as they hid when heard Goten calling his name. "Trunks! Where are you?" Goten yelled.

"Nathan! Are you guys okay?" Kelly called as Trunks and Nathan stuck their heads out of the water fall to see Goten swinging the bag full of dragon ball with Brody and Kelly flying behind him.

"We have all seven Trunks" Goten said as Trunks jumped out of the waterfall as Broly saw them.

"What are you looking at? You think your so tuff, were not scared of you, we got Shenron on our side! Goten do your stuff, call the dragon" Trunks said as Goten nodded and flew off to summon the dragon with Brody and Kelly.

"Oh boy do we have a surprise for you" Trunks said as Goten was in a cave and opened the bag as all the dragon balls went rolling out and landed in a hole.

"Okay they're ready!" Brody said.

"Eternal dragon, come out, we need you!" Goten yelled as nothing happened and Trunks had his hands on his hips with Broly crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Anytime now" Nathan said nervously.

"Shenron! Come forth and get the bad man!" Goten said bowing to the dragon balls as nothing happened and Trunks and Nathan began to get worried as Broly floated towards them.

"Why isn't it working!" Kelly said.

"Hey Shenron?" Goten said picking up one of the dragon balls. "Shenron you in there?" he asked holding the dragon ball to his ear. "Maybe I broke it."

"You better not have!" Brody said.

Trunks teeth began to chatter as Broly drew near. "Goten hurry up!" he said with much fear as Nathan as Goten stuck his head out of the cave with a dragon ball in hand.

"Hey Trunks I think something might be wrong" Goten said as Broly floated directly in front of Trunks abd Nathan.

"Um then fix it!" Trunks said with fear as Broly looked down at them with evil as tears began to fill their eyes. "Goten next time you get to be the decoy!" Trunks said.

Goten sat in front of the dragon balls as a thought came to him. "Shenron is a big dragon, maybe he needs more space" Goten said.

"Then let's hurry!" Kelly said as Goten put all the dragon balls back into the bag as Trunks saw him running alongside a cave path.

"Where are you going?!" Trunks yelled.

"Guys!" Nathan said as Broly grabbed Trunks head and put Trunks on his head and grabbed his leg as he began to break Trunks in half as he laughed and Trunks couldn't hold it anymore. "I'm not going to make it" Trunks said as he smiled as pee dripped down Broly face.

"Ewww" Nathan said.

"Ah that's better" Trunks said as Kento saw what was happening and saw Broly throw Trunks down into Nathan and sent them into towards water as Goten caught Trunks and Brody and Kelly caught Nathan as they flew and Broly threw a kai blast at causing an explosion and when it cleared away the kids fell into the carter as Broly got ready to throw another kai blast but was hit in the face by Kento kai blast and looked over to see Kento glaring sharp teeth and was trying to power up past Super Saiyan 2.

"Leave them alone you son of a bitch!" Kento yelled as Broly threw another kai blast at the kids but a gold kai blast hit it away as Broly became angry.

"Kakarot! Kakarot!" Broly yelled thinking Goku threw that kai blast as Gohan stood near the ground and saw Kento in Super Saiyan 2 and looked like he took a nasty beating.

"Broly? He should be dead" Gohan said as he looked over to the kids and gave Kento a nodded as Kento became a distraction while Gohan took care of the kids.

"Need some help!" Reyoto said flying in with Zang and Saiya.

"We need to distract Broly so Gohan and get the kids!" Kento said.

"On distraction coming right up!" Saiya said as he, Reyoto and Zang powered to Super Saiyan 2.

"Broly then yelled as his power grew and his hair began to grow longer.

"Oh shit" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Gohan flew over to the kids as Trunks looked up and gasped. "Look it's your brother!" Trunks yelled as Goten looked over.

"Gohan!" Goten said as he ran over to his brother and hugged him as Gohan saw the damage all the kids took and glared up at Broly who was taking hits from Kento and the others and wasn't even affected by their attacks.

"Broly you have no shame, picking on little kids!" Gohan growled.

"Broly?" Goten said as Trunks was just as confused as Goten.

"That's Broly!" Nathan said.

"Now I see why you guys were scared of him!" Brody said.

"Gohan you know that guy?" Trunks asked.

"He's a blood thirsty Super Saiyan but my dad beat him seven years ago, somehow he's back" Gohan said as Kento crashed landed into the ground next to him as Zang Reyoto and Saiya were sent crashing into the ground as Kento stood up wobbling a little like the others and in their normal forms.

"Yeah well I'm kicking dad ass for not finishing the bastard off!" Kento growled as Broly remained floating in the air above them in Super Saiyan 3.

"That explains why none of us could defeat him, not even Videl and she tried the hardest" Trunks said as Gohan eyes widened.

"Did you say Videl?!" he asked as Broly came fly at them and Kento and Gohan dodge his attack as both Kento and Gohan came at Broly throwing punches and kicks as Broly dodged as Reyoto Saiya and Zang joined in as Broly kicked them into the air.

"Oh!" Saiya said grabbing his bruised side.

"Dammit was it this guy made of? It's like hitting a stone wall!" Kento yelled as they all threw kai blast that Broly dodged as the kids watched.

"I wish I could do that" Trunks said as Gohan and the other Saiyan males landed on the ground as Broly flew out of the hole laughing evilly and landed a few feet away from them .

"Kakarot!" Broly growled as Videl came from the side and kicked Broly face as she landed a few feet away from them with the Saiyan girls ready to fight.

"Videl, you're ok!" Gohan said as Broly powered up sending a wave of energy in all directions as he jumped into the air as Gohan and Kento chased after him while the kids and Videl held onto the crumbling rocks beneath them.

"We need a plan!" Reyoto yelled holding onto Nathan and Brody.

"Nero on his way maybe he can damage the bastard better than we can!" Zang said.

Gohan and Kento floated in the air as Broly threw a kai blast at Gohan as it remained close to his chest as Gohan had his eyes closed as the kai blast fell down towards the others.

"Look out!" Kento yelled as Gohan went transporting down fast and smacked the kai blast into the air as he screamed and made a barrier around himself and the others as the kai ball exploded as a bright light engulfed the valley destroying everything in its path.

Once the light vanished the kids hit the ground unconscious covered in blood in some spot as Videl floated down and hit the ground saying Gohan name.

"Ow I can't move" Serena groaned.

"Gohan barrier managed to save us from being killed but were out of this fight" Reyoto groaned.

"Dammit! I hate being useless! Any one got a Senzo?" Zang asked.

"No let them at the lookout" Saiya groaned rolling onto his back.

"Damn" May said.

IIIIIIIIII

Just as the ground shook and lava began to ooze out from the ground Gohan remained where he stood unharmed but gripped his fist as he saw Kento fly down next to him griping his arm as blood came out in a gash as Broly laughed evilly as he floated down onto a rock a few feet away from them.

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan yelled and both went into Super Saiyan 1 then onto level 2 as Broly yelled and did the same powering to full power in Super Saiyan 3 with a large body mass and white eyes.

Gohan and Kento then flew at him as Broly jumped down as Gohan and Kento fist hit Broly face directly as Broly smiled and punched both Kento and Gohan with both his arms and grabbed both their faces and slammed them into the earth send a wave of energy in all directions.

The rock then fell in and broke as Kento kicked Broly face as him and Gohan got free as Gohan kicked Broly face and got ready to use a kai blast but Broly grabbed his both Gohan arms and slammed his knee into Gohan as screamed out in pain as the floated over lava.

"Let him go!" Kento yelled kicking Broly face which directed Broly as Gohan brought both his fist with Broly iron grip still on his wrist as Gohan flipped over and kicked Broly face as Gohan motioned Kento to follow him as they flew down directly over the lava as Broly chased them.

Gohan then sent a kai blast into the lava sending two waves of lava into two directions as Gohan and Kento flew in-between them with Broly right behind them.

"I hope you have a plan!" Kento yelled as the two waves of lava came coming down and Kento knew what Gohan was doing as they both flew up and Broly got consumed by the lava.

Gohan and Kento collapsed onto a rock in the lava as Kento took in Gohan beaten up look to his and knew they were both tired. "It's over" Gohan whispered as he passed out and returned to his normal form.

"Gohan, we can't stay here we have to...move" Kento said struggling to get up as he passed out and powered down as the lava began to rise.

Once the lava began getting closer to the tried Saiyans Nero and from what Gohan thought was Piccolo came down and picked up both the Saiyans and carried them away from the lava.

Gohan and Kento were leaned up against a rock wall as Reyoto dressed their injuries as Gohan awoke to look up at what he thought was Piccolo as he stood up. "Piccolo" Gohan said as he noticed that the one with the turban and cape was shorter then Piccolo and didn't have green skin.

"About damn time you awoke I must say I'm disappointed I didn't get a chance against Broly" Nero said as Kento got up to look at Gohan mentor.

"Who the hell is the Piccolo imposter?" Kento asked as the man turned around and turned out to be Krillin.

"Hey!" Krillin said as Kento raised an eyebrow.

"Krillin? Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Kento asked as Krillin landed and held up his cape.

"I've been dying to try this out, what do you think?" Krillin asked.

"You don't want to know what I think" Kento said.

"Yeah I tried to talk him out of it" Nero said.

"I'm just glad me and Nero weren't too late Krillin said removing his turban from his head.

"Krillin, Nero I can't thank you too enough, if you guys hadn't showed up when you did we would have ended up deep fired like Broly" Gohan said as Krillin removed the cape from his shoulders.

"You guys wouldn't have lasted a season if it wasn't for me Krillin said

"Excuse me?" Nero said glaring at Krillin.

"I mean us" Krillin said laughing nervously. "So Broly back huh? Well he must have been pretty sore at Goku to travel all this way for a rematch but it looks like you two were willing to step in for round two" Krillin said as Gohan and Kento laughed.

"Yeah lucky us" Kento said sarcastically as all of them sensed a high kai level as they looked over to the lava to see Broly rise out in a kai shield.

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan said going into a battle stance with Kento, Krillin, and Nero.

"Ok that was a neat trick, tell me something is it just my imagination or is that freak staring right at me, I always get singled out" Krillin said nervously before shaking it off. "Well that's what I get for being so good at this!" he said as a kai blast hit his chest and sent him flying into the mountain

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as him Kento and Nero ran towards Broly as they dodged kai blast as Broly sent to direct kai blast to Gohan and Kento chests and sent both flying back as Nero power up to Shadow Saiyan 2 and kicked Reyoto face as Broly grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground five times before he threw him towards the mountain.

"Shadow Needles!" Nero yelled as the needles got deflected by the kai shield around Broly as Broly launched a kai blast as it hit Nero chest and sent him flying and hitting the ground hard.

Gohan laid on his back as Kento was next to him on his stomach as Kento watched his brother get back up covered in blood as he collapsed to the ground returning to his normal form.

"Nero!" Kento said reaching an arm out to his brother as Gohan saw Broly approach them as he grabbed Gohan and Kento hair and pulled them into the air.

IIIIIIIIII

The repeated waves of energy shaking the earth had made the dragon balls fall out of a hole in the bag next to Goten as Gohan and Kento were both thrown into a mountain side as Broly slammed both his fists into the teenagers guts knocking the wind out of them as they fell to the ground gasping for air as Broly kicked them over and stood on Gohan back pressing down hard as Gohan cried out in pain while Kento was held firm under Broly other foot as Broly forced him to hear Gohan cries of pain.

Once the last dragon ball had fallen out they glowed as Gohan was close to death as Kento struggled to get free and to help his cousin as Broly used a kai wave on them as Gohan could see Videl standing a few feet away as she started to walk towards them struggling to keep her footing.

Goten awoke to see the dragon balls glowing as he began to cry. "Can't lose" he said getting up not ready to give up as Nathan groaned and got off the ground gripping his bleeding arm .

Videl eyes widen when her and Gohan eye locked as Broly began torturing Kento as she heard his cries of pain and Gohan struggling to get free as realized something.

"I can't go out like, I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan" she said throwing a crystal at Broly who noticed it and used his arm to shatter it.

"No run!" Kento yelled as Broly pressed more of his foot into Kento to shut him up as Kento cried out in pain.

Videl then collapsed to the ground as something went off in Gohan brain. "Videl no!" he yelled breaking free from Broly and kicked him in the chest as Kento was free and they both jumped away a few feet as they only had one fast move.

"I've had enough!" Gohan yelled.

"We're going to send you to hell where you belong!" Kento yelled as they went into the Kamehameha positions.

"Not until you lie dead at my feet!" Broly said as he power up for his own attacks as he flew up and landed onto a tall rock powering up for his final attack.

Gohan and Kento then powered up into Super Saiyan 2 and began powering up. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" They both shouted as Broly sent a kai blast at them as it grew and they were struggling to push back the giant green kai ball with their two Kamehameha waves.

"It's not enough!" Kento yelled as Goten ran up next to Gohan.

"I'm here!" Goten said powering up to Super Saiyan. "Kamehameha!" Goten said going in on their attack but it still wasn't enough as Nero stood next to Kento growling as he powered back to Shadow Saiyan 2.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Nero yelled adding more power.

Broly laughed evilly as the four Super Saiyans struggled to hold back his attack.

"It's not strong, we need more power!" Gohan said as they continued to hold their attacks.

"What are we going to do? I wish dad was here" Goten said as clouds formed above them.

"Boys!" Goku shouted as the teenagers eyes widen.

"Father!" Gohan said.

"That sound like dad!" Kento said.

"You've handle yourselves well my sons but this isn't your fight to finish, Broly is my concern!" Goku said floating down next to them as he powered into Super Saiyan and powered up for a Kamehameha attack as an image of Bardock appeared doing the same.

"Yeah Shenron hear my wish" Goten said as Kento thanked the dragon silently.

"Kakarot?" Broly said as Kento knew this is Goten first time seeing his father and can't really enjoy it.

"Kamehameha!" Goku and Bardock yelled going in on their attack more powerful as struggled to hold back Broly attack.

"Gohan concentrate! Look passed your fears Goten! Kento, Nero give up your anger to your father! You can do it!" Goku yelled as they all listened.

"Give it all you can! Don't let up!" Bardock yelled.

"Are you really going to let Broly destroy the earth? We can end this now but we must work together!" Goku yelled as Broly laughed and sent another kai blast as the already large kai ball grew bigger and started to touch the earth.

"I don't care if you are an almighty Super Saiyan your still a jerk!" Trunks yelled as he threw their kai blast at Broly as Trunks passed as the kai blast hit Broly in the chest as Goku saw an opening.

"Together!" Goku and Bardock yelled as they all shouted and their attack went through Broly kai ball and hit Broly as it pushed him out towards space and collided with the sun as an explosion finished Broly for good.

One the sky cleared Kento saw the dragon balls fly off into different directions as he let out a breath.

"Thank you father" Gohan said as they turned around to see him gone.

"Where did he go?" Goten asked.

"Grandpa?" Kento said.

"Why do they always have to run off!" Nero said.

"He returned to the otherworld, Goten wished for Goku to be here to help us, not to stay for good, which mean we won't see him till the day of the tournament" Kento said.

"That sucks" Goten said as Kento saw friends all just as beaten up as him as Videl ran past them.

"Gohan, are you alright?" she asked approaching him but stopped before they could hug which Kento was hoping they would do. "Thanks goodness, I was worried" she said.

"Hey it's great to see you" Gohan said as Kento slapped his own forehead.

'It's great to see you? Come one Gohan come up with a better line then that, we all almost died!' Kento thought.

"Well you could have seen me much sooner!" She said clearly still pissed about him showing up at the last minute.

"Videl I..." Gohan said getting interrupted.

"Where were you, when I was drowning in the ocean?!" Videl yelled as Gohan fell back and tried to crawl away. "Where do you think you're going!" she yelled as Gohan started to run.

"Get back here! Oh you got some nerve!" she yelled chasing after them as Kento laughed and the kids stared.

"What up with them?" Goten asked as Reyoto chuckled.

"You guys will understand when you're older" Reyoto said as they started to walk off.

"Yeah try mid-teens" Zang said

"I think I'll go to the village and get a snack" Trunks said.

"Snack! Hey wait up" Goten said chasing after Trunks.

"Oh that sounds great!" Kelly said.

"Count me in!" Brody said.

"Ah what the hell I'll join" Nathan said following them as Kento and the other teens stayed behind to make sure Videl didn't kill Gohan as he watched her chase Gohan all over the place as he looked to the sky.

"Thank you dad and grandpa, for helping us" Kento said as he remembered something. "Oh my god! I almost forgot! Gohan Videl! Where's Krillin?" Kento yelled as the other teenagers stooped and looked around.

"Krillin was here! Oh man! Krillin!" Naomi said.

"Come dude talk to us! Are you okay!" Nero yelled.

IIIIIIIII

Krillin was stuck in a hole unable to move as he called out. "Hello? Guy? Can someone help me up? I'm stuck! Seriously" Krillin said as the teenagers searched for their short friend.

IIIIIIIII

"Even in Super Saiyan level 3 Broly unstable power was not enough to kill those brats and that weakling magician magic not strong enough to control those brats their hearts are to pure, wait" Towa said approaching a spell book.

"Ah ha! It seems even a heart of pure light can be controlled with the right spell, oh yes I will take full advantage of this, the descendants shall not rise again" Towa said.

A.N. Please Review.


	84. The Tournament

A.N. Here you go Guest Yamcha long awaited request thanks for waiting and I hope you like who he spends the rest of his life with! Enjoy

Chapter Eighty-Three: The Tournament

After the ordeal with Broly, all the Saiyans who fought Broly gotten stronger including the kids as they all trained for the approaching tournament.

Gohan and Kento had just finished sparing with Goten nad Nathan as the kids collapsed to the ground and powered down from their Super Saiyan form as Gohan and Kento flew down next to them and powered down as they lay on the grass as all the Saiyans now lay in the grass looking at the sky.

"I love watching the clouds move by" May said.

"Yeah it's relaxing" Zang said.

"Do you think our father really going to be at the tournament?" Goten asked Gohan.

"Yes I know he will show up" Gohan said.

"Don't worry Goten, you'll get to meet your father for a whole day and he won't disappear, like he did the other day and didn't bother to say goodbye! You hear me dad! I hope you do!" Kento said yelling at the sky, hoping for Goku to hear.

"Are you nervous Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah" Goten said.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we should head back for dinner the tournament starts tomorrow and we need all the rest we can get" Kento said standing up as everyone else did.

"He's right we need all the energy we need for tomorrow" Gohan said as they headed back for dinner.

IIIIIIIIIII

The next day Bulma had picked up everyone in a yellow plane and while everyone sat in the back while Vegeta sat next to Bulma in the front.

"I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this vehicle!" Vegeta complained.

"Oh hush!" Bulma said shutting him up from his royal complaints before she turned to Gohan and the Saiyan teen all in their hero costumes. "So, is Goku really going to show up?"

"He'll be there, I just know it" Gohan said.

"You were also there the day he said he was coming Bulma so I think you and I both know that Goku coming" Kento said annoyed by humans stupidity.

"When has Goku ever let us down before? Of Course he'll be there" Master Roshi said as Gohan turned to Krillin.

"So Krillin, I bet he will hardly recognize you with your goofy hairdo" Gohan said as Kento laughed.

"Hey! It's Stylish" Krillin said fixing his hair as some of the people on the plane laughed.

"Yeah on what planet because not all aliens have stupid hairstyles" Reyoto said.

"I forgot just how funny you guys are together. Ha, ha, ha crack me up" Ox-King said.

"Are you going to be competing too Yamcha?" Chichi asked the scared face warrior in yellow.

"Me? No, I'd just embarrass myself, I gave up fighting when I got married" Yamcha said.

"MARRIED! Who? When? Why? How?!" Kento said.

"Right after you guys left Yamcha and his current girlfriend at the time broke up and he got together with a new girl and after a year of dating Yamcha proposed to her, go ahead Yamcha tell them who your wife is" Krillin said with a smirk.

"Uh Maron" Yamcha mumbled but the Saiyans hearing heard it.

"Maron! As in Krillin Ex? You married Krillin ex-girlfriend! Oh man did we miss a lot!" Zang said.

"I'm in shock! Your married! Wow!" Naomi said.

"I never thought I hear the day but congratulations anyway" Saiya said.

"Thanks" Yamcha said.

"Anyway Gohan needs to discuss something with all the Saiyans on this ship" Kento said.

"Yeah listen Vegeta and this goes for you kids too" Gohan said looking at the five Saiyan kids who sat behind him and Kento. "I think we should all agree not to turn into Super Saiyans during the fights."

"What for?" Vegeta asked.

"What do you mean what for! Hello! The Cell Games! The Cameras!" Nero said as B.J. laughed.

"That a good idea if people see you guys transform there's a good chance they will recognize you from the broadcast from the Cell Games and after that, well the journalist will get all your names of the entry form then…Ah! TV cameras would be all over my front yard!" Bulma said.

"Yeah then you would all know what we have to deal with in high school it's a real mess" Gohan said.

"I always thought people made high school look like a huge drama on TV but in real life it's actually is a huge drama! I hate high school!" Reyoto said.

"I don't see the problem, when the journalist comes I'll just destroy them" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! Would you behave yourself?" Bulma scolded him.

"Think with your head not your gut Vegeta" Nero said.

"Fine it's settled, there will be no Super Saiyan transformations in the battles. Of course I'll still have the advantage" Vegeta said.

"Oh you think so huh? We'll see" Nero said.

"That's ok with us dad" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten said in agreement.

"Oh man! Stupid human have to ruin everything uh no offence" Nathan said.

"None taken" Krillin said.

"Well I guess that's good news for me, hell maybe I will actually stand a chance" Krillin said as he laughed. "You know fighting a Super Saiyan is like fighting a steamroller with your hand tied behind your back."

"Pipe down!" Vegeta yelled as Krillin stopped laughing.

"What crawled up your ass Vegeta" Zang said.

"Ah! Look guys I see it, there's the island where the world martial arts tournament is taking place" Bulma said as they could see they were approaching an island.

"Ah it's game time!" Krillin said cracking his knuckles.

Gohan then remembered something as he pulled out his blue gym bag. "Hey I guess we should complete our outfits" he said handing Kento and the other their turbans and sunglasses as Kento and the other Saiyan teens groaned and put on their disguises with Gohan.

"Hey Gohan? Are you guys really going to wear those things to fight?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah this way they won't recognize me or the others" he said finishing putting on his turban. "Do I look cool or what?"

"Or what" Kento said crossing his arms.

"I said do I look-"

"I heard you Gohan I was being a smartass!" Kento said.

"Gohan you have so much to learn" Nero said shaking his head as they started to land.

After landing they all walked down the road passed booths and rides as they all looked for Goku.

"Look at all this stuff, it's like a world fair" Krillin said holding his daughter had while 18 held their daughter other hand.

"You know I can't stand to be around crowds" Bulma said.

"I wonder if Goku here" Yamcha said as they heard people cheering as everyone turned around to see Hercule red plane land.

"Oh look guys are heroes the man who saved us all from Cell because we were too weak, remember?" Krillin said sarcastically.

"Do people really believe that? Mr. Satan" Bulma bitterly.

"I have the right mind to blow up his plane" Kento said.

"He sure does like to ham it up, doesn't he?" Yamcha said.

"I hear you know his daughter Gohan" Oolong said as Hercule stood in front of his fans and the paparazzi with Videl.

"The old fool still hasn't changed a bit" Yamcha said.

"Forget about him Yamcha, I'd much rather track down my dad" Gohan said looking around for his father.

"I don't sense Goku here but someone else we know is" Master Roshi said as they saw Piccolo standing in the shade of a tree with his eyes closed and arms crossed with the Namekian warriors as the Icein warriors sat in the grass.

"Look its Mr. Piccolo and a bunch on mini hims!" Goten said.

"Wow he showed up" Gohan said as him and Kento approached Piccolo. "Hello Piccolo, I don't suppose you've seen my father yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll be here" he said as he looked at Gohan and Kento outfits. "Those outfits, you guys are really going to fight in that?" he said as Harker tried to contain his laughter.

"Of course" Gohan said a little too excitedly as Kento put his hand to his face and muttered baka.

"Where in the world could Goku be? Gosh maybe they weren't able to bring him back" Chichi said.

"I'll gone cone the area" Krillin said.

"Yeah me too" Yamcha said as Kento sensed someone appear behind him as he turned to see Goku and Baba sitting on her crystal ball.

"Dad!" Kento said.

"Hey, I'm back!" Goku said.

"Dad it's you!" Gohan said as everyone acknowledge Goku except for Vegeta, Trunks and Goten who hid behind Chichi legs.

"You guys have changed a lot in seven years and Gohan your giant" Goku said as Gohan began to laugh happily as Kento could see some of the Z-Fighters were starting to cry.

"Oh Goku" Chichi said as Nero moved away from Goku to stand next to Kento.

"Welcome back to earth Goku" Master Roshi said as every remained where they stood.

"So guys are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?" Goku yelled as a few of the people there ran to hug him.

"Oh sweet heart I missed you" Chichi said as Kento approached her.

"I missed you Chichi" he said as he noticed Goten who quickly hid behind his mother leg.

"Well Goku if you remember correctly you helped us before and never got a chance to meet Goten so now it's time for a proper father son reunion, right Goten?" Kento said.

Goku then approached Goten and Chichi. "Hi there" Goku said as Goten looked to his dad as everyone watched.

"Daddy!" Goten said as Goku got down on his knees and Goten ran into his arms as B.J. laughed.

Goku and Goten laughed as Goten sat on his father shoulder with their faces pressed together as the pink haired witch approached them.

"Listen up Goku, remember you only have twenty-four hours, that's all I can do" Baba said.

"Yeah I know" Goku said.

"I'll see you then" Baba said as she started to fly off.

"Alright thank you Baba" Goku said.

"Hey B.J. want to say hi to your grandpa?" Nero asked as the baby laughed and held out his hands as Goku picked him up.

"Man what a cute little fella! He looks just like Bardock man I forgot how much he and Bardock look alike" Goku said handing him to Nero.

"Hey, I think we should move onto the registration desk before it closes" Piccolo said.

"He's right we better get going" Tsumuri said as everyone made their way to sign up.

"Sorry what was that name again?" the man asked at the registration desk as Gohan stood in front of them.

"The Great Saiyaman" Gohan said proudly as Kento stood behind Gohan shaking his head with his hand on his face while the other Saiyans were just as embarrassed.

"Great Saiyaman?" the man said.

"Yes! He said the Great Saiyaman now right his damn name down!" Kento yelled.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir" the man said writing Gohan hero name.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"It's my super hero name, cool huh?" Gohan said as Goku put one of his hands behind his head to scratch it.

"Sure I guess so" Goku said laughing as Kento got finished having his hero name put in and Trunks was next.

"Next please" the man said as they looked down at Trunks.

"Ah, yes another for the junior division" the fat man said.

"What's that mean!" Trunks yelled.

"It's for everyone under fifteen years old" the skinny man said.

"Oh that's great, they're sticking us with all the little kids Goten" Trunks said turning to Goten and the other Saiyan kids.

"What! Then I'm not entering then I'm just going to watch" Brody said.

"Same here" Kelly said.

"How lame" Nathan said.

"They've changed it from the old tournaments, what a good idea" Bulma said.

"Thanks for the offer man but we'll take the adult section" Trunks said.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, there are rules" the fat man said.

"That's boring!" Trunks said as Krillin laughed.

After signing up and meeting up the Z-Fighters as they heard a man on a megaphone. "Your attention please, all competitors come to the waiting area, this is your last call" he said as Bulma and the others stood on the right side of a blue sign while the fighters stood on the red side.

"Now good luck Goku, Gohan, Goten and Kento I want you boys to do the best that you can" Chichi said.

"Wait Nero you're not fighting?" Kento said.

"Please B.J. won't leave my sight and I can't bring him into the ring so I'd much rather watch" Nero said,

"Don't worry Chichi I'm sure one of us is going to win" Goku said.

'It's going to be great to see dad fight again' Gohan thought.

'Agreed' Kento said in Gohan head threw mind link.

"See you in the finals" Trunks said to Goten.

"I'll be there!" Goten said as Krillin was ruffling his daughter hair.

"Don't forget to cheer for your daddy ok?" Krillin said.

"Ok" Marron said as 18 smiled at them.

Vegeta didn't want to waste time as he walked away as Kento rolled his eyes at the annoying prince.

"Bye mom" Goten shouted.

"Bye" Chichi shouted right back.

"Be careful!" Bulma said.

"Break a leg" Oolong said.

The Z-Fighters and the Saiyan member of the Time Force then walked away to get ready for the tournament.

Videl meanwhile was looking for Gohan and the others after she got away from her father. "Where could they be?" she asked herself.

"Oh Videl" Sharpner called as Videl looked over and made a disgusted look.

"Sharpner" she said seeing him jump from the wall dressed in a white suite and hold red roses and had a camera around his neck.

"Hey, just wanted to bring you some good luck" he said holding out the red roses as Videl had her back turned to him as she looked for Gohan.

"No thanks" she said as Sharpner dropped the rose, shocked that she rejected them and went with plan B.

"I bought an expensive camera just for today, I'm going to take pictures of you" Sharpner said as Videl still had her back to him.

"Oh that's nice" Videl said sarcastically.

"Hey your pretty, I think your hair shorter.

"Aren't you observant" she said as Sharpner turn around and put and hand on a tree.

"Listen Videl I hear there's a great juice shop on the island, how about we go" he said as Videl spotted Gohan and the other Saiyan teens and left Sharpner to talk to himself. "I see your excited I'll take you" he said with a blush on his face as he felt a tug on his arm to see a little girl as he turned around to see nothing but children.

"Videl!" he yelled looking for her.

IIIIIIIIII

While the Z-Fighters we walking Trunks looked at the resemblances between Goku, B.J. and Goten. "Hey Goten, your dead father looks a lot like you and Nero kid" he said.

"You think?" Goten asked as they looked back to see Krillin and Goku in a conversation.

"I don't think he looks all the tuff, I bet my father could beat him, no swear" Trunks said.

"But my brother said that our dad is the strongest in the universe" Goten said.

Goku had finished telling a story that happened in otherworld as he noticed Krillin hair. "So, what's with the hair Krillin? I thought you were naturally bald" Goku said.

"Oh no I just kept it well waxed, I could have sworn I told you that" Krillin said.

"Then why did you stop doing? I mean you just don't look like Krillin anymore" Goku asked as he and Krillin stopped walking and 18 walked past them.

"Guess love makes you change something's" Krillin said as Goku finally noticed 18.

"Whoa! Watch out everyone Android 18 is here!" Goku said as 18 stopped walking and turned to him.

"Look he noticed, how cute" 18 said.

"Someone please tell me that she still not terrorizing the planet" Goku said as Kento hand his hand on his face muttering baka.

"Well actually, uh Goku, 18 and I have gotten married" Krillin said blushing.

"You mean you live in the same house as her!" Goku said in utter shock.

"That's all part of it, we even had a kid together" Krillin said.

"What! But how?" Goku yelled.

"Oh spare me" 18 said as she walked away.

"Well Goku you and I both know how that happened because you have two kids of your own and I know I gave you this talk a long time ago" Kento said.

"But how do androids have babies?" Goku asked bending over to whisper that into Krillin ear.

"As it so happens she started out as a human being, Doctor Gero just remodeled her a little bit" Krillin said.

"Oh well then, congratulations!" Goku said.

"Thank you" Krillin said as Gohan and Kento enjoyed this show as Videl approached them.

You're lucky that I recognized you" Videl said as Gohan and the other teens turned to face her.

"Hey Videl" Gohan said.

"It's nice to see you're here" Kento said.

"Hey guys, so what's with the Turbans and shades look?" she asked.

"Shhhh!" Gohan said holding his finger to his mouth.

"Follow us" Kento said as they went to a more private spot to talk.

"Were entering as the Great Saiyaman Force" Gohan said.

"Well I won't tell a soul" Videl said.

"You better or I'll kill you" Naomi said.

"How about you? Have you perfected you flying moves?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah you were doing well since that last time" Kento said.

Videl then held up two fingers. "Now I'm twice as fast" she said as she started to fly into the air. "Come on"

"We better follow her" Kento said as Gohan and them flew after her over the tournament as they flew by her side as she wanted to prove she was faster and flew ahead of them and landed on the nearest building as Gohan and the others followed.

"See? I won't hold anything back" Videl said.

"I am impressed" Gohan said.

"As am I right guys?" Kento said.

"Totally she's a natural" Reyoto said as someone came onto the roof.

"Videl, I've been looking all over for you" Sharpner said with rose in his hands as Gohan head for the stairs as the others followed.

"We'll leave you two alone" Gohan said as Sharpner grabbed Gohan cape.

"Slow down, what are your names?" he asked as Kento growled at Sharpner.

"The Great Saiyaman Force" Videl said.

"Really?" Sharpner said letting go of Gohan cape. "Are they friends of yours?"

"Well we do spend a lot of time together fighting all those wood beat criminals, right guys" Videl said winking at Gohan as Gohan turned around with a blush on his face.

"That's right I guess" Gohan said as Kento enjoyed Gohan nervousness.

"Who the hell are these guys!" Sharpner yelled.

"You don't listen well, no one knows their real identities, right guy?" Videl said.

"Uh, ha, ha, ha" Gohan laughed nervously.

"Right, the Saiyaman Force, spare me" Sharpner said with jealousy.

"My, did I hear jealousy in your voice Sharpner?" Videl said with her hands on her hips and an amused smile on her face.

"No! No way!" Sharpner said as an announcer voice was heard threw out the island.

"All contestants for the world martial arts tournament please show up at the warm-up pavilion; pulmonary will begin with or without you" a man voice said.

"Ah, we better hurry over there" Videl said taking Gohan hand as he turned redder.

"Yeah we better" Gohan said as Videl began pulling him down the stair with her head on his arm.

"See you later Sharpner" Videl said as Kento and he others followed behind them.

Sharpner then threw the rose to the ground as he yelled in anger. "I will find you clowns out, no one steal my girl!" Sharpner said as Kento heard and chuckled.

"We can have fun with this" Reyoto said.

"Oh yeah" Zang said.

After going through the locker rooms Gohan and the other male Saiyans saw Piccolo against a wall as two men were talking to him. "Sir is there anything we can do for you? You're looking a tad green" a man with glasses said as Piccolo blushed which was pink appeared on his face.

"Go away! I always look like this!" Piccolo yelled.

"Sorry my mistake" the two men said running away.

"Really Piccolo? You couldn't have been nicer to them?" Kento said.

"Whatever" Piccolo said as Sharpner hid behind some bushes behind them.

"Yeah Piccolo you need to relax take some mediation lessons with Azumuri or something" Zang said.

IIIIIIIII

"If only I can get a good picture of him" Sharpner said as man ran past him and a mob of women ran over Sharpner as Kento watched and laughed and Sharpner misfortune.

IIIIIIIII

"Let's go the others are waiting" Gohan said as they meet up with the others and joined Goku, Goten and 18 in the hall.

"Were ready" Trunks said.

"Sorry for the wait" Krillin said.

"No problem me and Goten were having some play time" Goku said standing up. "Let's go" he said as Sharpner stood at the end of the hall covered in women footprints.

IIIIIII

"Dammit! I'll unmask you before this day is threw!" Sharpner said.

Goten and Trunks were running ahead as they all stepped out into the line to see their training rung covered with many men women and animals all waiting for the pulmonary.

"Now this is a crowd" Krillin said.

"I'll say there must be more people here this year than all the tournaments we went to" Zang said.

"Are all these people competing?" Goku asked.

"I say we wipe them all out now" Vegeta said.

"No we can just scare them away with a small kai blast and if that don't work then we take them out" Reyoto said as a man with blond hair and wearing sunglasses looked at Goku and Krillin.

"Huh? Is that, yeah! It's you!" the WTA said approaching Goku and Krillin as they recognize him and smiled.

"Oh, hi" Goku said as the WTA approached them.

"Whoa, and here I started to think that I would never see you guys again I mean how long has it been? You haven't come out to compete in the world tournament in ages" the WTA said leaning it towards Goku. "But hey tell me something, it wasn't Mr. Satan who beat Cell right? Come on I know it was you" he said as Goku and Krillin smiled and chuckled.

"It wasn't him but the two who did are closer than you think" Reyoto hinted.

"Listen I can't tell you how glad I am you're here. Without you these last few tournaments have capitol B boring!" He said looking at Goku and Krillin extra company. "Say, are all of them with you too?"

"Yeah you can say that" Goku said.

"Great even better! So you think you guys can get through the fights without blowing up the ring this time?" he asked looking at Goku and Piccolo.

"We'll try" Piccolo said.

"That's exactly the kind of attitude this tournament been lacking" he said noticing Goku halo. "You haven't always had that gold ring over your head have you?"

"Well actually I've been dead ever since my fight with Cell, and they let me come back this one time to compete" Goku said as the Announcer had the most confused look on his face as Kento punched Goku arm.

"Dad human don't know about the dead or anything you're used to! So from this point if anyone asks about the halo just say it's a stylish head piece!" Kento whispered.

"Well that's weird, but hey but the crazy things I've seen you do it would be dumb to start doubting you out am I right Goku?" the WTA said.

'Good, at least one person knows how great my dad is' Gohan thought.

"Well I've got business to take care of but good luck to all of you I'm expecting a super show" the WTA said ruffling Goten and Trunks heads before he walked off. "See you at ringside!"

The sounds of cheering fans caught the heroes attention as they saw Hercule shouting something about signing autographs.

"Huh people will cheer for a goldfish if you put a championship belt on him" Krillin said as Sharpner was on a roof above Gohan the others getting ready to unmask them.

"Here we go" Krillin said as they started walking off as Kento saw Sharpner jump down as Gohan bent over to pick up a frog as Kento and the other Saiyan males moved aside as Sharpner went crashing into the pavement.

"Better luck next time Sharpner" Kento said as a fat man with glasses grabbed a mike.

"Attention please the preambles for the world martial arts tournament now begins, 200 people have entered the world tournament, but unfortunately there are only 16 spots and by the rules the defending champion Mr. Satan is automatically qualifies if you do the math that leaves 15 spots" the man said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Sharpner was with two children by the fountain making a deal. "So here the deal, were going to play a game with Saiyaman and his sidekicks, got it" Sharpner said pulling out a squirt gun.

"No problem" a boy with glasses said.

"Yeah" a boy with an X Band-Aid on his face.

IIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile back at the ring Goku was doing math as the fat Announcer continued. "We will ensure our finalists by punching strength, the 15 people with the highest scores on the machine will be given the 15 spots" the fat announcer said.

"Punching machine? Hmm, well that's a new" Krillin said as Sharpner crawled under competitors to get a good angle to take a picture of Gohan and the Saiyaman Force as two mean carried the punching machine out.

Kento or the others didn't notice the boy with the water gun till all the disguised Saiyans were squirted in the face.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled removing his sunglasses as the boy ran.

"What the hell!" Serenasaid.

"You better run you little brat!" Kento yelled as they all began their sun glasses.

"Here the money shot!" Sharpner said as a large man stood in front of Gohan the SaiyamnaForce and blocked Sharpner shot. "Oh great, leave it to the big guy!"

"Now to test our punching machine and give us a score to go by, we asked the defending world champion to make the first hit. Mr. Satan, do come on out please!" the fat announcer as Hercule stepped out into the light throwing off a white cape as Kento made a gaging noise.

"Can I please kill him?" Reyoto asked.

"No just wait" Naomi said.

"Hey! Does anybody want this?" Hercule yelled holding up his belt as everyone but the Z-Fighter and Time Force Fighters cheered.

"I can't decide what's worse, him or his fans" Krillin said with an annoyed expression.

"The fans are defiantly the worse for believing this idiots bull shit" Kento said.

Hercule then walked over to the punching machine as Gohan and the others made their way over to where Videl was. "Hey Videl!" Gohan yelled to get her attention.

"Hey there Saiyaman" Videl said waving at them as Gohan smiled at her and felt a tug at his cape.

"Excuse me? Can you help me see?" a boy with glasses asked.

"Sure" Gohan said picking up the boy and putting him on his shoulders as Kento watched the boy carefully.

"Come on kid!" Sharpner said as the boy on Gohan shoulder pulled off his sunglasses as Sharpner got the picture. "Perfect, I couldn't see with the shutter moving but it's going to be on film and as soon as I develop theses pics I'll make him into a laughing stock and Videl will have to like me" Sharpner said.

"You're going to want to get a picture of this!" Hercule said doing stupid possess as Piccolo got annoyed by this.

'This has to stop Azumuri you know what to do' Piccolo thought.

'No problem dad' Azumuri thought outside with the others as he snapped his fingers and made all the cameras exploded.

"No! No, no, no!" Sharpner said holding a destroyed camera.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said turning to Piccolo.

"A ring is a place for fighters not publicity seekers, and I don't want any of you to hold back any of your strength because you're afraid of being discovered, I want a good fight" Piccolo said.

"I see, thank you" Gohan said.

"That posse would have been a great poster, oh well I'll show them something" Hercule said as he began yelling and hit the punching machine scoring 137.

"Incredible! Mr. Satan has just scored 137 points!" the fat announcer said as people cheered.

Hercule then made his way to an entrance as he turned to the competitors "good luck to all you fighters and I hope one of you will at least break a hundred so we can have a decent match" Hercule said as he disappeared down a dark hall.

"All entries please form a line in front of the punching machine after you've been assigned a number" the fat announcer said.

"Anyone entering the junior tournament please gather over here by me" an old man said.

"Ok kids good luck" Krillin said to Goten and Trunks.

"Sure" Trunks said just as disappointed as Goten.

Goku was looking around for two other Z-Fighters who didn't arrive. "Where'd Tien? Shouldn't he be showing up?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku, I think he and Chiaotzu both said they weren't coming back" Krillin said.

After watching a few men score between 80-100 points and ironically number eighteen was 18 and she was up next to punch the machine.

"Now 18 remember to take it easy" Krillin whispered.

"I know" she said very annoyed as she barely taped the machine and scored 774.

"774 points!" the fat announcer said as everyone gasped and started in horror.

"It seems to be out of order, sorry about that" the fat announcer said as they tried to find a problem with the machine.

"That's what you call taking it easy!" Krillin said very annoyed with his wife.

"It's not my fault these guys are weakling" she said.

"Ok ma'am would you like to try again?" the fat announcer said as 18 hit it again and rescored 203.

The rest of the Z-Fighter and the Saiyan Time Force memebrs then was called up one by one with a score that sent fear threw their opponents.

Krillin with192, Goku with 186, Piccolo with 210, Reyoto with 178, and Kento with 196, Serena 172, Naomi 188, May 190 and Zang 180 and all them were holding back and the announcer determined that the machine was broken.

"The pressure mechanism seems to be broken, see if you can fetch the other machine" the fat announcer said to a man in orange as they went to get another machine.

Once the new machine was brought out Vegeta turn came as Kento had this gut feeling that this would be bad. "Now stand aside" Vegeta said as he punched the machine sending it threw a tree and into a wall as everyone but the Z-Fighters and Time Force members were shocked.

"So much for restraining" Gohan said as his father put a hand to his face just like Kento has done many times in the past as Kento noticed this.

"He might as well have turned Super Saiyan and blew our cover" Kento said as people started at the tail he let proudly hang out.

Gohan and Kento moved over to Videl as they heard people say they were dropping out as Kento checked out the damaged down to the machine. "Nice Vegeta" Gohan said sarcastically.

"Well you know him he was bound to do something stupid or just to show off...prick" Kento said crossing his arms as Videl started at them like they were crazy.

"Wait you two are not in the least bit surprised? Didn't you see what he did to that machine?" she asked.

"Oh no we saw Videl and we could have done that if we wanted to but held back, we can lift a bus Videl you shouldn't find that surprising" Kento said.

"I don't understand it, it's like they're in this big group together and they can all lift cars and busses!" Videl said.

"You're getting closer" Kento said quietly as Gohan elbowed him to keep his mouth shut.

"They are all scoring in the 200's and my dad only got a 137" Videl said.

"Yeah how weird" Gohan said.

"Um hello, were experiencing a few technical difficulties but we should be getting a new machine out here pretty quick so uh stick around" the fat announcer said in a mike.

"Hey Vegeta, I hear they're starting the junior competition in a few minutes and it's in the main arena, do you want to go?" Goku asked as Vegeta kept his arms folded.

"Fine, let's go anything better than this lame side show" Vegeta said as him and the rest of the Z-Fighters followed Goku as they got close to where Gohan and the other Saiyans stood with Videl.

"Just look, see how they walk? So tough" Videl said with a bit of jealousy in her voice as Goku approached them.

"Hello there" Goku said greeting Videl which caught her off guard. "So you're the girl I keep hearing about?" he said looking at Gohan.

"Introduce her will ya" he said.

"Yeah hold your horse Goku Gohan will introduce her" Kento said as Videl eyes widen.

"Yeah she's…she my friend Videl" Gohan said as Krillin laughed with an evil smirk.

"Come on Gohan don't you mean to say girlfriend?" he said.

"You're embarrassing me!" Gohan yelled pointing his hand dangerously at Krillin.

"Well we don't want to be late to see Trunks and Goten fight" Goku said as they started to walk again. "It was nice meeting you Videl."

"Good luck Gohan!" Krillin said as Saiya slapped the back of Krillin head with his tail.

"Stop teasing him" Saiya said.

"I wish they would hurry with that punching machine" Gohan said.

"Yeah it's been a good ten minutes already" Kento said.

"You know them?!" Videl said glaring dangerously at Gohan.

"Sure, the man wearing the orange uniform, he's my dad" Gohan said.

"And my uncle and mine and Nero adoptive dad" Kento said.

"What! I thought your dad was traveling the world?" Videl asked.

"That was lie we didn't trust you so we spread the truth a little" Kento said.

"Yeah he's dead, didn't you see the ring floating over his head?" Gohan said.

"I think I need to lie down" Videl said.

"I don't blame you, you would pass out if you knew the sources of our strength" Kento said earning another elbow from Gohan.

"You guys go watch my brother fight I'll catch up later" Gohan said.

"Yeah sure, just hurry up you don't want to miss anything" Kento said as and the others ran to catch up with the Z-Gang.

After finding the others they watched the arena as the blonde haired announcer came running out with a mike. "Hey all you crazy fans! Now let's make sure you came to the right place, dose anyone here love martial arts?" he yelled as people began screaming.

"Then don't move an inch because you are at the one the only, world's martial arts tournament! First up the junior competition we've got 10 million zenie for the winner 5 million for the runner up and we also got something extra special so for the junior winner this year. In fact it is something so special it makes me wish I was a kid just for the chance.

You see folks the winner gets to fight the champion himself the great Hercule!" he yelled as Kento raised an eyebrow as Hercule jumped out from a fog setup and ran out onto the stage and jumped over the announcer and slipped on his landing on his back hard as he began rolling around gripping his head as people laughed.

"Goten or Trunks get to fight that moron huh? This should be very entertaining" Kento said watching Hercule continue to make a fool out of himself.

"Oh yeah I hope they break something" Nero said.

Once the fans got quiet Hercule stopped his rolling as he saw everyone staring as he stood up. "I'm joking!" he said as Kento could see that bump on the back of his head and chuckled as the fans cheered again.

"You have an amazing sense of humor Hercule" the WTA said holding the mike to Hercule.

"Thank you" Hercule said.

"Now before we get the junior competition rolling we've got a surprise treat for all you fans and I know you're going to love it!" the WTA said.

"I doubt that" Kento said as Reyoto chuckled next to him as an air blimp with two screens on both side flew in above the arena.

"Seven years ago the world was left hanging in suspense when the live transmission to the Cell Games was violently interrupted, but we have now completed a historic reenactment of that day for you all to see" the WTA said.

"What! Wait hold on!" Hercule yelled as Kento leaned in to watch.

"This won't be pretty" Krillin said.

"Oh yeah this will be very interesting!" Zang said.

"You have got to turn that blimp around right now; I never signed off on this film!" Hercule yelled.

"Come now be modest" the WTA said before he started to yell into the mike. "Who wants to see this movie?" he yelled as fans began to screaming. "Great then let's see that hero latest cheer."

"Wait no!" Hercule said as people cheered and he had no choice but to posse.

"That settles it, let the camera role" the announcer said as the screen turned on and showed the Cell Games arena as they saw a man in a Cell suite.

"Huh? You're kidding" Krillin said as a men in a Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, future Trunks, bald Krillin and kid Gohan all stood as they saw all the Time Force members as well.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Kento yelled.

"Oh my god" Nero said as B.J. began to laugh.

"That's me?" Goku said as Piccolo glared and growled at his version of the reenactment as Vegeta did the same.

"You have got to be shitting me! Is that apposed to be us!" Reyoto yelled knowing very well that the other Time Force members were just as insulted by this.

IIIIIIII

"What the hell is that!" Harker yelled.

"It's us!" Glacious said covering her face in embarrassment.

"Now I'm pissed!" Bash growled.

'Is this someone idea of a sick joke! I'm NOT LAUGHING!' Frost wrote.

"Oh god! I can only imagine what dad thinks of this" Tsumuri said blushing pink.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I can't watch this! Let me know when this nightmare is over!" Saiya said turning around.

"Reyoto you can kill Hercule now!" Naomi growled.

The fake Goku and Cell then fought as they were held up with obvious wires as they did the saddest the fighters ever seen.

"It's sickening!" Piccolo yelled.

"It's insulting! I am so pissed!" Zang yelled.

"Ah lighten up I think it's kind of funny" Goku said.

"Do you see what they did to us!" Serena yelled.

After watching all the poor versions of the Z-Fighters get beat a really big head Hercule showed up on screen as all the Saiyans growled.

"BOO!" Reyoto yelled with the Saiyans as his fan cheered muffled their boos.

After watching the fake fight beaten Hercule and Cell the film ended and all the Z-Fighters and Time Force stared wide eyed or with blushes of embarrassment on their faces while all the Saiyans glared at the screen and Goku laughed.

"Well that was ridiculous, but it kept me entertained" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Can I blow it up now?!" Kento growled.

"I agree let him blow that disrespectful thing right out of the sky!" Vegeta yelled.

"I second that!" May yelled.

"Oh god I am never going to live this down!" Nero said as B.J. laughed, "oh you be quite!"

"Hey champ your truly great" the WTA said as they saw Hercule was gone "hey where you go?"

IIIIIIIIIII

"Oh I feel so sorry for them" Kelly said.

"Did you see what they did to my dad! Oh! I want to shoot that thing out of the sky!" Brody said.

"I am more mad that everyone actually believes that weakling beat Cell" Nathan said looking over to their Majin, Icein and Namekian mentor to see they were all still pissed.

"You three are to never speak of that video!" Azumuri growled.

"I wish I didn't see that" Zink said hitting his head on the rail.

"Why would they do that? Oh I am so mad!" Glacious said as Frost patted her back.

"I officially hate humans all who agree say I!" Chill said.

"I!" all the Time Force member said.

IIIIIIIIII

Goten and Trunks were in the junior warm up room and stood off at the side knowing very well they didn't need to warm up.

"What are you going to buy with the money?" Trunks asked.

"Toys I guess" Goten said.

"You're such a toddler" Trunks said.

"What about you?" Goten asked.

"I'm not sure what I'm going to buy."

"Yeah I guess when your family are the richest in the world there aren't many toys that you don't have."

Trunks was silent as he saw a tall blonde kid who looked like trouble.

"Ha look at these kids, one hit from and they'll start crying" he said as he noticed Trunks.

"I can't decide" Trunks said answering Goten question.

"Who are you fighting first Idasa?" a fat boy asked from behind the blond kid.

"Oh man just look it's that kid over there" Idasa said pointing towards Goten and Trunks.

"Whoa he's like puny" the fat boy said.

"I say we give him a scare" a very tall boy said.

"We will" Idasa said as Trunks looked to Goten.

"Maybe I'll buy you a better looking haircut" Trunks said.

"Hair what?" Goten said.

"Hey half-pint you are going to be my first victim, I hope your wearing your diapers you'll need the extra padding!" Idasa yelled as Trunks had an annoyed look on his face as Idasa tried to be intimidating and tried to get Trunks to flinch but fail to do so.

"Don't you flinch?" Idasa yelled as Goten stood up.

"Not from weaklings" Trunks said.

"What!" Idasa yelled.

"You best walk away" Trunks said.

"How dare you!" Idasa yelled.

"Yeah how dare you!" the fat boy said.

"Oh you just sealed your fate shorty, I'm going to beat you so hard you'll have a concussion" Idasa said.

"Sounds fun" Trunks said as Goten had a confused look on his face.

IIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile outside the Z-Fighters and Time Force Fighter were waiting for the match to begin as the WTA talked. "The video of the movie you just saw will be for sale at every exit for 19.95, now let's begin the junior competition!" the WTA yelled.

"About damn time" Reyoto said.

"It's amazing how things have changed huh?" Krillin said.

"Yeah the ring a bit bigger this year" Goku said.

"Good it makes for better fighting" Piccolo said.

"As long as you guys don't end up destroying it" Nero said.

"Look Trunks and Goten" Krillin said as Goten and Trunks walked out onto the ring with other boys.

"Unlike the adult competition there is now qualifying round all 35 of these young fighters are going to test their might in the ring rules are same as the big league, whoever gives up, lands outside the ring, stays down for ten counts or lose consciousness will lose it all" the WTA said.

IIIIIIII

"Go all the way Trunks!" Bulma yelled from the stands.

"Go sweetie!" Chichi yelled.

"Like he knows who sweetie is" Oolong said as a large woman in red rudely sat in between him and another man spilling his soda in his face.

"So let's get cracking first match features the twelve year old Burt versus a thirteen year old Thor" the WTA said as Gohan and Videl were still stuck in line.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Ah damn! It's starting I was hoping to be done by now" Gohan said.

"It's fine we'll see Goten when he advances Videl said as the cheer of fans got louder.

IIIIIIIIIII

The first match in the Saiyans opinion was pitiful as he watched the kids jump at each other and miss and land on opposite sides of each other and the second match the kid started to cry after getting punched in the head and began throwing a temper tantrum as he rapidly hit the other kid and pushed him out of the ring.

"Wow this is as fun as watching wall paper dry" Krillin said sarcastically.

"Come on! Hurry the hell up and put up Trunks and Goten on!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ugh! I hate this so much!" Zang groaned as they watched a fight with a mini sumo wrestler child and a small boy as the smaller boy hid behind the announcer and the sumo pushed both announcer and the kid out of the ring.

Once the boy started crying Hercule came out just to get a rise in fans has he cheered the boy up and put him and his shoulders.

"Using children for gain, how sick is that" Kento said as the Saiyan teens nodded.

"What was that?" 18 asked.

"That's good marketing the goof knows how to milk a crowd" Krillin said.

"I want to hurt that man so bad" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Sounds like they are having fun, I just hate missing fun" Gohan said still stuck in line.

IIIIIIIIIIII

After a few more rounds of poor fighting Trunks was finally up. "Yeah he's finally up" Goku said.

"Do your best! Wait Trunks best might hurt someone, do ok!" Krillin said as Kento shook his head.

"Just throw that brat out of the ring Trunks!" Reyoto yelled.

"Or just knock him out just make it entertaining!" Naomi said.

Idasa and Trunks then climbed the stairs as they got ready to fight. "Ready to cry short stack?" Idasa said.

"Please don't talk" Trunks said.

"Huh! You sure you don't want to beg?" Idasa asked.

"You sure you want to live?" Trunks asked.

Meanwhile Oolong had cleaned up and had an ice-cream as the rude woman stood up knocking Oolong into his ice cream.

"Yeah Idasa I'm here!" she yelled.

"Excuse me!" Oolong yelled but was ignored.

"I wished they would match Idasa with a bigger kid this won't even warm my bot up" she said as Bulma started to get angry.

"I just can't believe my camera decided to break, how do they expect me to get picture of my son rise to fame" she said as Bulma lost it.

"Get him Trunks! You make that boy sorry that he ever met you!" Bulma yelled.

"Hun you're dreaming" the woman said fixing her glasses as Bulma stuck her tongue at her.

IIIIIIIIII

"Let go!" the WTA said as Idasa went into a battle stance while Trunks remained still.

"Come on you little short cake, fight!" he yelled.

"Don't you worry, you'll feel it soon enough big mouth" Trunks said as he used his speed to trip the boy and kick him into the air as he started to walk away and Idasa came crashing into the ring.

"Oops I guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard, at least he quiet" Trunks said walking off the ring.

IIIIIIIII

"Wow! My dad was so cool as a kid!" Brody said.

"I wonder what happened?" Kelly said.

"Puberty" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIII

"This boy out cold, Trunks advances" The WTA said as Idasa mother stood up.

"Oh Idasa!" she said as Bulma had a smile of victory on her face while Oolong laughed.

"Oh well it looks like it won't be any fun till Goten and Trunks fight" Krillin said.

As Trunks approached Goten. "Wow you sure did beat that boy fast Trunks" Goten said.

"You see now why I wanted to fight in the adult competition? Do you" Trunks said

"Uh huh" Goten said.

A.N. Please Review.


	85. Trunks VS Goten

Chapter Eighty-Four: Trunks VS. Goten

After watching amusing fights of boredom Kento wonder where Gohan and Videl were and left that though alone as he watched another fight of human children go against each other.

"We've got Ikose and expert fourteen year old versus Goten a seven year old boy, come on folks let's hear it for these young warriors" the announcer said.

"That all he can say about Goten? Stupid humans" Kento said as they watched Goten and his opponent head onto ring as he saw Goten looked nervous.

"Goten! Show no fear!" He yelled as Reyoto looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? He's nervous, he need to know were right behind him all the way" Kento said as Goku pated his shoulder.

"Alright Goten, whoa ho, oh yeah!" Goku cheered.

"Go get him Goten!" Nero yelled.

"You can do it Goten!" Serena yelled.

"Wow he looks like a miniature you Goku" Krillin said.

"Ah what a little guy, and handsome too" Goku said.

"Okay I'm cutting B.J. hair" Nero said.

Apparently the read dressed woman had two sons and all of the Z-Fighters that didn't fight were watching the rude woman yell. "Small fry! Tear him up Ikose! Remember what happened to your brother! Show no mercy!" she yelled.

"Oh that does it!" Chill said.

"Goten! Relax you'll do fine!" Chichi yelled.

"Yeah kid you can beat that little runt!" Froze said.

"The little preschool tot doesn't have a chance against my big strong Ikose! Let him have it son!" she yelled.

"Hey! Wasn't that your other big strong son that my little boy knocked out cold with one little kick!" Bulma yelled as the red dressed woman got in her face.

"So? That little pipsqueak was your son, why he got lucky enough miracles are enough for one day!" she yelled.

"Lady you better watch that mouth!" Glacious said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe all these people are here" Goten said looking around.

"It's enough to make you run home crying isn't it kid? Look I don't want to embarrass you in front of all these people, for your sake I'll end this quick" Ikose asked.

The WTA then saw the resemblances between Goku and Goten and checked the list. "Goten huh? Remarkable he looks just like Goku when he was a little boy and fought against Jackie Chung all those years ago, I'll never forget it, best match that I've ever seen, there was no junior class back then but little Goku still made it to the finals. Oh yes the resemblances is uncanny if that's not Goku son then I'm a monkey uncle" he said as he grabbed his mike.

"Alright fighters are you ready?" he asked as Ikose hit his fist together while Goten put his hands together and bowed. "Let's begin!" the WTA yelled as the fans began to cheer.

"Come on Goten! You can do it son!" Chichi yelled.

"Ikose beat the who ha out of that runt!" the red dress woman shouted.

IIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were still stuck in line as the machine broke again. "I heard the name Goten, were missing your brother match" Videl said.

"Yeah bummer, I just wish Vegeta didn't beat the hell out of that machine" Gohan said knowing very well it will end in about a minute.

"Excuse me, you there doing the repairs, what's up!" Gohan yelled.

"Hold on it takes a little time to recalibrate the machine" the man said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Ikose was throwing air punches as he waited for Goten to throw a punch. "Come on it's not going to hurt that bad" he said as Goten just stared as the boy started panting already trying himself out.

"Hey are you okay?" Goten asked.

"Me? Yeah right kid, give me a break, am I okay? Man you're asking for it!" he said throwing a punch as Goten caught it with one finger and tried to kick him but Goten blocked it.

"Hey stop fooling around, come on let be serious" Goten said.

"Tussah, so you do know little martial arts after all, not bad for a pintsize kid" Ikose said.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha look he too scared to throw a punch at my Ikose" the red dressed woman said.

"I'll give him five minutes at the most and that if he's extremely lucky!" Bulma yelled.

"Knock him out! Ikose knock that kid block off, do you hear me!" the woman yelled as Ikose continued to throw punches at Goten who blocked them.

"This is it? This isn't very fun" Goten said as he stopped blocking and punched Ikose and the boy fell over as Goten put his hands together and bowed as people cheered.

"Yeah! That a boy! Alright Goten!" Goku yelled.

"What a cliff hanger" Krillin said with his head resting in his hands.

"That was much expected but way to go kid!" Kento said.

IIIIIIII

"Wow what a punch, he's out, out cold, folks we have a winner over here, let's hear it for Goten!" the WTA yelled as Bulma stuck her tongue at the red dressed woman.

"I'm going to kill you!" the red dressed woman yelled as she tried to strangle Bulma but Chichi stepped in and punched the woman in the face as Kento and the other Saiyans saw this and watched the woman fall over as the Time Force member with Bulma and Chichi group stared wide eye.

"Come on, who do you think thought him?" she said brushing her hands together.

"Wow Chichi still has some fight left in here" Serena said.

IIIIIIIII

Gohan and Videl still waited in line as Videl heard what Goten did to his opponent. "Hey your little brother won Gohan, isn't that amazing, he gets to go to the next round" Videl said.

"Mmm hmm" Gohan said. 'Poor kid never saw it coming' Gohan thought as Videl got annoyed at Gohan response.

"Hello don't you even care?" she asked.

"Yeah of course I do, it's great" he said laughing nervously.

IIIIIIIIII

"Ladies and gentlemen we've seen this lad before, Goten VS. Big Boomer" the WTA said as Goten was up against as large boy who ran at Goten and was pushed back hard enough to be thrown out of the ring. "Another victory for Goten!"

After watching Goten and Trunks trash their competition, the championship match begun and the Z-Fighter and Time Force members were more than anxious to see this.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the junior division championships between eight year old Trunks and seven year old Goten, which one of these fabulous young fighters will be the world championship!" the WTA yelled as Goten and Trunks made their way to the ring.

"I think being world champion will be fun" Trunks said.

"I'll defiantly let you know how it is" Goten said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"It's about god damn time we see a decent match Gohan lucky he missed all the other boring matches" Kento said.

"Agreed I hope he gets here in time" Nero said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Krillin said.

"Defiantly!" Goku said as Reyoto noticed Vegeta have his arms crossed and had a scowl on his face.

"Would it kill you to show a little interest in your son match Vegeta" Reyoto said.

"Please it kill Vegeta to show a little ounce of approval" Naomi said as the WTA spoke.

"Outside the arena theses little guys are friends they usually fight in the woods together but now they move to a different place, the world championship stage! Wow that's amazing!" the WTA shouted.

IIIIIIIIII

"Gohan the championship match about to start!" Videl said.

"Huh! Man what's the hold up? I can't believe this!" Gohan yelled.

"It's fixed it's ready to go" the repair man said.

"Wow cool!" Gohan said trying to get ahead of the line.

"Hey no cutting!" a man yelled.

"Please guys just one" Gohan said.

"Oh no you don't not on my watch" the repair man said pushing Gohan back.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?! His little brother is in the championship!" Videl yelled.

"So what, I'm sure he'll do fine" the man said.

"Oh yeah well gee thanks" Gohan said sarcastically.

IIIIIIIIIIII

On the ring Goten and Trunks moved to the center and face each other as fans cheered for one of the boys. After the match began Goten and Trunks went into battle stances and face each other.

"Relax you guys, your both looking great down there!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah give it your best guys!" Kento yelled as Goten and Trunks flew directly at each other and rammed elbows as they broke free and began throwing punches and kick at each other as they both jumped into the air and landed on both side of the ring as they both jumped forwards as the fans went silent as Goten and Trunks went at it again but in the air.

"Yeah! Great!" Krillin said as Kento saw Gohan and Videl finally show up as they ran up the stairs to meet with the others.

"About damn time!" Kento said.

"What the hell took you?" Nero said.

"Wow they are really going at" Gohan said as he ran up the stairs.

"Hey wait for me!" Videl yelled chasing after him as they found where Goku and the others were standing.

"Hey dad hey Krillin we finally finished the qualifying match" Gohan said.

"What took you so long? Oh I see you were hanging out with you girlfriend" Krillin said.

"Krillin it's not like that were just friend!" Gohan said turning red.

"Yeah right, whatever" Krillin said.

"Gohan, is that sunburn or are you blushing?" Goku asked as Kento slapped the back of Krillin and Goku heads and left bumps.

"Leave him alone or I'll beat you two into bloody pulps" Kento said as they saw Trunks get a good punch to Goten face as Goten returned that punch.

"Man look at them go!" Goku said as they began transporting to dodge each other's attacks as they continued to dodge, block, punch and kick at each other.

"This is amazing!" Nero said.

"Fantastic you guys! Wow keep it up!" Gohan yelled as they both landed on the ring a few feet away as they flew head on towards each other as Trunks used and illusion trick and Goten nearly got kicked out of the ring if his mother had yelled for him to stop as he stopped midair and flew right back at Trunks and head budded him as they cotinued another dodge, block, punch and kick round.

"How long can they go on for?" Reyoto asked.

"Depends we could be hear all day if they keep at it" Kento said as Goten and Trunks came at each other in a head on attack and both punched each other in the face as they slowly floated up with their fury of attacks as they used a head on head attack that sent them both landing on opposite sides of the ring facing each other again and remained there with a few good bruises on their faces as they smiled at each other.

"My god Goten and Trunks are stronger than most of the adult fighters here" Videl said.

"Those two are really tearing it up, they'll be stronger than us soon if we don't watch it" Goku said.

"We know" Gohan said.

"Alright looking good Trunks you too Goten!" Krillin yelled as people began cheering again demanding more.

"Don't let up boys!" May said.

"Yes, yes! Ladies and gentlemen have you ever seen anything like it? The world martial arts championship continues! Who will be the junior champion? Will it be the eight year old Trunks or the seven year old Goten? It seems it could go either way at this point, what a match!" the WTA yelled.

After a while Trunks and Goten went at it again but once Trunks threw Goten in the air Trunks snuck up behind Goten and arm locked him as Goten struggled to get free as Trunks applied pressure and Goten went Super Saiyan and broke free as he landed on the ring.

"Goten! You idiot! What did we say back on the plane!" Kento yelled as Goten powered down.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I hadn't seen it for myself I wouldn't believe it, Goten broke the strangle hold" the WTA said.

"Unbelievable" Videl said with wide eyes.

"Yo! Hello Goten did you forget! We weren't opposed to turn into Super Saiyan dummy!" Trunks yelled as Goten scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Oh yeah, oops sorry, I won't do it again I promise" he said.

"You give me a break, you didn't forget you knew darn well what you were doing, didn't you?" Trunks asked.

"Maybe" Goten said.

"Well now I'm going to embarrass you Goten" Trunks said as Goten smile vanished. "Yep that's right, look you your cooked I'm going to win this thing without using my arms."

"Ah! No way, you're trying to trick me."

"Nope dead serious."

"Come on Trunks! You wouldn't have a chance, you can't beat me with one arm!"

"No left arm" Trunks said as he came at Goten using only his right arm for attacks as Goten blocked and went to attack but Trunks would dodge as they went at it again.

At one point Trunks used a kai blast which Goten dodged and came down into the sky as Goten used his own kai blast that Trunk dodge as he went Super Saiyan and hit Goten with a kai blast as Goten went flying into the stands and slowed down as he touch the pavement and lost.

IIIIIIIIII

"Oh damn" Goku said.

"Oh no he lost" Gohan said as Vegeta laughed.

"I'm going to beat them later for going Super Saiyan in public" Kento said cracking his knuckles.

"Can I help?" Nero said.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a winner the new junior division champion is Trunks!" the WTA yelled.

"Trunks too? You mean they are both Super Saiyan? Wow what's up with this generation?" Goku said as Vegeta laughed and patted Goku shoulder.

"Cheer up Kakarot there always next year, your son did put up a good fight but there can only be one champion" Vegeta said.

"Yeah surprise that you would gloat about it your royal pain in the ass" Kento said.

"What did you just say!" Vegeta yelled.

"You heard me Vegetable!" Kento yelled back.

"Will you two shut the hell up! Damn! The Prince of Saiyans arguing with a low class that is more powerful then him how sad is that" Reyoto said rubbing his temples.

"What!" Goku and Vegeta said in unison.

"What? All of us are more stronger than you think" Nero said as Vegeta bent the railing he was gripping.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we get started on the adult competition were going to have our special exception match between the new junior champion Trunks and Mr. Satan our defending martial arts champion" the WTA said.

"Oh this should be good, make him suffer Trunks!" Kento yelled.

"Ha this isn't going to be much of a fight you know" Goku said.

"Right you better not blink you'll miss it" Krillin said has laughed as Vegeta did.

"Trunks is going to pauperize this noisy fool, world champion I've meet stronger house plants" Vegeta said.

"That's an insult to house plants" Reyoto said.

"Oh yeah right Vegeta, come on jokester!r" Gohan said trying to distract Videl from the obvious. "What a crazy funny guy huh?" he said laughing.

"Gohan give it up! She going to figure it out eventually because of what going to happen in a few minutes and let's face it she nosey as hell she will just blackmail us into telling her so we might as well let her know the truth" Kento said.

"But, what if…" Gohan said as Kento noticed the blush.

"Intervention!" Kento, Reyoto Zang and Saiya said as Kento grabbed Gohan and dragged him into an empty hall.

"You're afraid if you tell her the truth she won't like you? Am I right?" Kento asked.

"Well…"

"I see so you do like her more than frined" Reyoto said.

"And if she knew what we really are you think she will reject you?" Zang said.

"Well yeah…."

"Gohan she deserves to know the truth before a relationship can happen give it some thought" Kento said.

"Think about it Gohan" Saiya said as they left Gohan to think as they looked out to see Hercule make his way to the ring.

"Man he is just too pitiful to watch does anyone else want to get something to eat?" Krillin said.

"Sure that sounds good to me" Goku said.

"Yeah let's go I'm starving" Reyoto said as everyone began to walk away but Videl yelled.

"Hey wait you guys don't you want to see the fight between Trunks and my dad? He is the reigning world champion you know don't you want to study his technique" Videl said.

"Yeah of course we do, what do you say guys sounds like a great opportunity" Gohan said as everyone walked away.

"Thank but I think we'll pass, see ya!" Goku said as they left Gohan and Videl alone.

"Sorry dude it's not worth the time!" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIII

After ditching Gohan the Z-Fighter and Saiyans found a concession stand and hated the food afterword. "I had those nachos, yuck!" Goku said.

"Yeah no joke, you got one day you got to eat well" Krillin said.

"You would think they would have better food then this deep-fried shit, where can we get some decent food around here?" Kento said throwing away a corndog.

"Nearby I hope" Serena said.

"Hey there a waiting area over there, they always have good food in these places" Krillin said as the man held his arms out.

"Whoa hold on, general public not allowed in here, this is for qualifiers only" the man said.

"Hey relax man we are qualifiers we all passes the qualifying test and with flying colors I might add" Krillin said.

"Oh we'll see about that" he said pulling a piece of paper from his robe. "Names please, who first?"

"I'm Goku."

"The name is Krillin."

"Number 18."

"Vegeta."

"The Besekrer."

"The Crimson Dynamite."

"The Black Rose."

"Eagle-Eye."

"Blue Lilly"

"Fantasia"

"Nero Son"

"Ma Junior" Piccolo said as everyone turned to him.

"Ma Junior?" Goku said.

"I thought I might go undercover, protect my identity a little bit" Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah, sure I get it" Goku said.

"Alright looks good, your names are on the list, welcome to the athlete resort area, you can have a message, use the sauna, or eat at our buffet, enjoy" the man said.

"Gee thanks" Krillin said.

"Yeah that's really nice" Goku said.

"Well it's about time we got some special treatment" Vegeta said as they made their way in.

"Well they do make their money because people want to see us fight, speaking of money, you think you can save some of that prize money for me Goku?" Krillin said.

"Well you don't have to worry, I don't need money where I'm going" Goku said.

"Can't take it with you huh? Well as your good friend I'd be happy to look after your winnings" Krillin said.

"No thanks, why don't you come to otherworld with me?" Goku said.

"No way, I'm married now bro, this is the good life, right babe?" he said turning to 18.

"Goon" 18 said blushing.

"Krillin even if Goku won that money would go to his family so don't get your hopes up" Reyoto said.

"Sorry shorty but Chichi plans to use that money for Gohan PHD, man that woman can be nuts" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIII

After escaping reporters Trunks and Goten hid behind a wall as they sat in the bushes. "Reporters, they are just rude people" Trunks said.

"Yeah, hey don't forget your promise, you have got to give me three of your toys right?" Goten said.

"Uh yes I do, but we have more important things to talk about" Trunks said.

"Huh?"

"Yeah think, wouldn't it be cool to fight in the big championships?"

"Well yeah but are we allowed to do that?"

"Well, hmm" Trunks said coming up with a plan.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile at the buffet Goku, Vegeta and the Saiyan teens were eating all they can as Krillin, 18 and Piccolo watched as mountains of plates would get taken away and more would be brought out.

"Here you ar" a worker said bringing out more food.

"Oh this is good stuff!" Goku said with his mouth full as Reyoto slapped the back of his head.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full Goku! How many damn time do I have to hit you till you remember!" Reyoto scolded as they continued to eat more food than the average human could consume.

"Ugh I don't think I'll ever get used to this" Piccolo said disgusted.

"You get used to it" Nero said feeding B.J. his fourth bottle.

"Man Goku you sure do eat a lot for a dead guy" Krillin said.

"You know, that is exactly what King Kai always told me, what can I say I just love to eat" Goku said with his mouth full again as Reyoto once again slapped the back of his head.

"Goku your worse than a child! Now swallow before you speak or neck time I am hitting you with this!" he yelled holding up his sword as Gohan and Videl entered the door way.

"Cool it's chow time!" Gohan said entering the room.

"Gohan! Hey, alright how did it go guys?" Goku asked with another mouth full but when he saw Reyoto raised his sword as Goku quickly swallowed. "Sorry I forgot."

"We all know how it ended" Kento said.

"It was pretty interesting, Trunks beat Mr. Satan with one punch but everyone thinks he lost the match on purpose just to be a gentleman" Gohan said as Kento spot Vegeta actually smilling.

"Hmm what a guy huh, he should get an academy award for that one" Krillin said sarcastically

"And just what do you mean by that!" Videl yelled as Gohan covered Krillin mouth.

"You don't know Krillin, he's always joking like that" Gohan said laughing nervously. "Isn't that right you never know when to stop do you!" he whispered.

"That right, now let go please" Krillin said as Kento chuckled.

'What a moron, I have the right mind to tell her everything just to piss Gohan off, but then again watching him struggle to keep it a secret is quiet funny to watch' Kento thought.

'Agreed maybe we should push him a little' Seren said threw mindlink.

"Hey guys we already ordered all ready so pull up a chair it's really good" Goku said swallowing this time before he spoke.

"Alright, great I'm famished" Gohan said as he joined the Saiyan feeding frenzy as the dirty plates began to rise higher and higher.

"Hey dad were out of pasta" Gohan said with his mouth full as Reyoto glared at Goku after he slapped Gohan in the back of the head

"You see what your bad habits have done! It will be a miracle if Goten doesn't eat like this! So help me Goku if Goten is like this as well your ass is mine!" Reyoto growled as he continued to eat.

"Reyoto can't stand bad manners as you can all clearly tell so I suggest you swallow before you speak next time" Naomi said.

"Excuse me more spaghetti please!" Goku yelled to the kitchen staff as Videl stood watching the horror of feeding full blooded Saiyans and a Half-Saiyan.

"And bring some more eggrolls while you're at it!" Vegeta yelled.

"More dumplings please!" Kento said.

"Good Grief! You Saiyans are like bottomless pits I swear" Krillin said as Videl turned to Krillin.

"What a Saiyan?" she asked.

"Krillin! Hello!" Gohan yelled as Krillin quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry Gohan, I won't talk anymore, my lips are sealed" Krillin said.

Goku then stood up and stretched. "Ah that was incredible, what a fest!" Goku said as the other Saiyans continued to eat till they got up Vegeta as Gohan finished.

"Such a good meal, all though I feel sorry for the poor man that has to clean all those dishes" Kento said as the left the buffet.

"God help him" Zang said.

"Man I'm so full if I have to fight one of you guys please don't punch me in the gut" Goku said.

"Only if you learn to improve your manners I swear if I have to see Gohan and Goten do that everyday I'll send you right back to otherworld before you have a chance to fight!" Reyoto yelled.

"You didn't eat anything, you must be on a diet" Gohan said to Videl.

"Believe it or not Gohan most athletes don't like to stuff themselves before a big match" Krillin said.

"Well that a waste, I'll never understand these humans" Kento said.

"Same here" Nero said.

"Hey we should check the draw to see who fighting who" 18 said.

"Well if I have to fight Kakarot in the first round the first thing I'm going to do is punch him in the gut" Vegeta said.

"Ah man, have mercy" Goku said as they looked ahead to see two men in strange clothes as one of them was floating in the air and Piccolo seemed to know them.

They stopped in front of the two men as they all just stared.

"Hey Gohan I'm picking up some weird vibes from these guys" Videl said as the purple skin mad floated towards Goku.

"Good afternoon you wouldn't be Goku by any chance would you?" he asked still floating in the air.

"Yeah how did you know my name was Goku?"

"Well your reputation as a great fighter precedes you I was actually hoping for a chance to fight you during the tournament" the man said.

"Uh."

"It not that I'm confident about beating you not at all I always want to have the greatest challenge that I can think of and you're a man who understands me.

Well then it was a real pleasure, I'm honored and I'm very much looking forward to today competition, I've traveled very far for this opportunity to meet you in battle you might even say I'm one of your biggest fans but in any case after meeting you I'm certain I won't be disappointed."

"Gosh thanks."

"Goku, may I shake your hand?" he asked holding out his small purple hand.

"Huh, oh yeah of course" Goku said taking it as the man smile appear on his face.

"Alright thank you, you're as great as everyone says you are" the man said touching the ground as he bowed. "Good day" he said as the man aproached a man with red skin.

"Hey wait a second I didn't catch your name" Goku said as the two men walked away.

"I don't like the feel of this, they're strong" Piccolo said.

"Real strong" Goku said as the two mean continued to walk away.

"But hey is that what this tournament about finding an expected challenge and seeing who emerges as the victor?" Goku said.

"Hmm I don't know they don't seem all the strong to me guys to tell the truth I don't know if they know what they are getting themselves into" Krillin said.

"Well we will find out soon enough won't we? I for one would be more than happy to take on either of those two clowns" Vegeta said.

"Yeah but they could be a bigger challenge then we might expect so be on your guard" Reyoto said as they watched the two men disappear.

A.N. Please Review.


	86. Game On!

Chapter Eight-Five: Game On!

All the fighter had gather in a waiting room as Gohan and the other Saiyan teens noticed something bothering Piccolo as he stood in the door way while the two men from before stood outside on the ring they had learned the names of the two strangers was, Shin the small purple guy and Kibito the large guy.

"Hey that Piccolo guy looks like he's stressed out over there does he get like this before every fight?" Videl asked.

"He's a pretty serious guy this is all a part of his usual routine" Gohan said.

Goku was doing stretches in the corner as Reyoto and Zang watched him like the others. "You seem to can't sit still Goku" Krillin said.

"I'm just excited" Goku said doing more stretches.

"Well fighting Vegeta right of the bat will be like having the last round first you know" Krillin said.

"That why I'm stretching" Goku said as he noticed Piccolo nervous face.

"You've been quite Nero" Serena said.

"I have this horrible feeling something horrible going to happen" Nero said.

"Like what? We already know what's soon to come" May said.

"No not like that something deeper I have a feeling Towa may make an appearance again" Nero said as they heard fireworks outside.

"Sounds like round one beginning" Kento said.

"Yep Krillin versus that guy over" Gohan said as they saw a very large man that towered over them and wore a vest.

"Go easy on him Krillin" Kento whispered as Krillin left for the ring as the other competitors watched as Krillin beat the large man senseless before he kick him out of the ring as Krillin reentered the room.

"Wow he beat him in exactly five minutes" Zang said checking his watch.

"Nice going Krillin" Goku said as Kento saw it was Piccolo versus Shin next as they headed to the ring.

"Piccolo knows something" Reyoto said.

"Yeah but whatever it is something tells me it bothering him because Piccolo seems tense" Kento said as they watched from a window as the match began as Piccolo began to tremble.

"Why is he trembling?" Serena asked.

"What's wrong with him? Why won't he fight" Gohan asked.

"Something not right here" Nero said.

"Piccolo giving up the match!" Reyoto said as they saw Piccolo had forfeit and walked into the room.

"Piccolo?" Gohan said as he walked past him.

"Is he that strong Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Yes stronger then you can imagine" Piccolo said as shock hit everyone.

"Please tell me you got a headache or something, because I'm getting edgy, I'm the one who has to go out and fight him next" Krillin said.

"Well without wasting any more time let's get on with round three Vides VS. Spopovich!" the WTA said as Kento got a bad feeling about the pale man with the M tattooed on his forehead.

'Why is that symbol familiar?' Kento thought as people cheered outside Gohan stood next to Videl as Kento tail hairs began to stand up when he looked at the M closely.

"They really like you don't they I guess we got a really smart crowd" Gohan said.

"Thanks" Videl said as Kento noticed the man sweating and panting as he noticed the many veins on his body as he saw a man touch Spopovich shoulder and saw the other man hand get electrocuted.

"Gohan I want to see you in the second round ok?" Videl said giving him a thumbs up as Gohan nodded as he blushed.

Kento looked out the window once the match has started as he saw Videl kicked the man face and elbowed his gut as he began blocking her punches and kick as Videl kicked him to the ground they then watched as Videl beat the man around as Kento knew something was not right as Videl kneed the man in the face.

"You feel it too don't you?" Nero said standing next to Kento.

"That M is so familiar! There something about it that makes my skin crawl!" Kento said.

"Yeah! Nice one" Gohan cheered as they all looked out to see the man as they saw purple blood on the corner on his lip as he stood up and smile evilly at her as they saw the man backhand Videl across the ring as he walked over to her and she quickly got up as Spopovich kicked her out of the ring as she floated a few inches off the ground.

Videl then flew back into the ring as Kento watched from the window.

"That man kai patterns are all over the place" May said.

"Guys something not right" Kento said as Videl kicked Spopovich head and everyone saw it was completely turned around and he was alive.

Spopovich then fell over as everyone thought Videl won by killing the man.

"She won?" Gohan asked.

"Not by a long shot look!" Reyoto yelled as Spopovich got back up and turn his head back around with a loud crack.

"Videl run!" Gohan yelled as Spopovich kicked Videl in her face as he gave her a bloody nose and ran to punch her as she jumped up and flew in the air.

Spopovich then flew into the air as everyone eyes widen.

"What the hell!" Nero said.

"He can fly?!" Gohan said as Spopovich flew above Videl and looked down at her as he held out his hand and shot down a purple kai blast at Videl hitting her head on.

"No!" Gohan yelled as Videl landed on the ground and struggled to get up as Spopovich landed a few feet away from her.

"That man has unlimited power!" Vegeta said.

"Unlimited power from where?" Gohan asked.

"Someone is feeding him power and Spopovich is using it all, that last time he fought in the tournament he could now fly or use energy blast" Goku said.

"But how?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, I don't know how he could change this much Gohan" Goku said.

"Wait a damn second! That magic kai energy around him! We've seen it around Azumuri! Someone using magic to feed him power!" Naomi said.

"We have to do something! He'll kill her!" Kento yelled as they saw Videl smile.

"The damn girl thinks she can beat him" Reyoto said as Videl kicked Spopovich in the face over and over as he head butted her and punched her twice as she landed on the ground quivering in pain.

"Videl hit the ground hard, let's hope she can get back up!" the WTA said as Videl got up on her knee with her back to Spopovich. "Oh Videl is struggling to get back up for the fight, what will power, what determination!"

"No! I will never give up, ever!" Videl yelled as she flew at Spopovich and punched him ten times in the face and did no damage. "No way!" as Spopovich kicked her into the air and elbowed her in the gut as she landed directly in front of him as he rapidly punched her as she began spitting out blood.

Videl quickly dodged a punch that left a hole in the ground as Videl began another series of punches to Spopovich face as he caught her fist as she tried to kick him but he caught it and spun her over his head as he threw her almost out of the ring but caught her when her head almost hit the ground and threw her back into the ring.

"Oh god I can't stand to watch this!" May said.

"There has to be something in the rules about this!" Naomi yelled.

"He's going to beat her to death!" Kento yelled as they all saw Gohan clenching his fist and sense his power rising.

"Stay down Videl it's over, don't get up" Gohan whispered as Spopovich walked over to Videl as she got up. "Videl don't get up!" Gohan yelled as she began run over to Spopovich,

"Dammit Videl, listen to him and don't fight!" Kento yelled as Videl flew up and tried to kick him but received a punch.

"No! That's enough!" Gohan yelled as Spopovich kicked her as she was falling and threw his knee up hard as she landed into it and grabbed her head as he began to punch her.

"I've got to stop them!" Gohan yelled as they continued to watch Videl get beat as he moved to her gut and after using her as a punching bag he held her up by her head and continued to punch her gut as he let her head go and punched her sending her sliding across the ring and next to the announcer with her head dangling over her head.

"That's enough! Give up Videl! Please give up! There's no way you can beat him" Gohan yelled.

"No way! I can still beat this guy!" Videl said coughing blood.

"Videl come on! Quit being so stubborn! You're just going to get hurt out! He's just playing with you now!" Gohan yelled.

As Videl stood as Spopovich approached her he grabbed her by the hair as she screamed out in pain and Spopovich kneed her in the face as blood began to cover her face.

"That it! He's gone too far!" Krillin said as Spopovich dropped her to the ground as they could hear Gohan growling.

"No stop! Just calm down! Don't do it Gohan don't go out there" Goku said.

"Gohan control your power!" Kento said.

Spopovich then pressed his foot onto Videl head and began to crush her head as a white aura filled around Gohan and the other Saiyan teens.

"Gohan!" Goku said as Videl screams continued and Gohan and the others saw tears leave Videl eyes as Gohan transformed to Super Saiyan and his turbans flew off as their capes began falling off.

"That does it! This has gone way to long! I'm taking him down!" Gohan yelled.

"No! Don't go out there!" Krillin said.

"Don't try to stop me!" Gohan growled.

"Gohan something not right can't you sense it?" Kento said.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled as he flew out as Kento saw the other man with the M on his forehead standing on a wall.

"Stop playing games Spopovich!" the other man with an M on his head said as he jumped down towards the ring. "Don't you remember the plan? We have far more important things to do! Finish it right now!" the man said as Spopovich kicked Videl out of the ring and onto the ground.

"Oh my, it's over Videl is out of the ring" the WTA said as Gohan powered down as Kento and Serena quickly ran out to help Gohan.

"Videl are you okay?" Gohan asked as he held Videl in his arms as Kento approached the two men.

"Should I call out a stretcher for her?" the WTA asked.

"No I'll take her" Gohan said as Spopovich laughed and Kento growled at him.

"What the hell was the point in doing that! What reason was there to do that!" Kento yelled as the two men started to walk away.

"Spopovich! Listen next time it's you and me, and I'll win!" Gohan growled as Spopovich laughed as they flew over a building.

"Krillin do you have any senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"No Goku I didn't think I need them" Krillin said.

IIIIIIIII

"Okay then I'll be right back I'm going to see Korin and get some" Goku said I.T. away as Gohan ran into the fighters room as the others teens followed.

"Good news Gohan, Goku went to get some senzu beans to fix her up" Krillin said.

"Oh he did? Alright, that's my dad" Gohan said.

"Let's go Gohan" Kento said as they rushed Videl to the medical wing.

After getting Videl was put into a bed for her injuries to be handling by doctors as they heard Hercule yelling as he came running into the doors.

IIIIIIIII

"Videl!" he yelled as she still moaned in pain. "No! Oh my little girl!"

"She ok sir, but she going to need some time to heal" Gohan said.

"Oh yeah? Who are you, are you the one who put my daughter in the hospital!" Hercule yelled.

"No mister Satan, we should be thanking this young man for bringing Videl in" the doctor said.

"Yeah that's right it wasn't him it was Spopovich wasn't it! He's the one that did this, thanks a lot kid I'll get you an autograph"

"What? Oh that's great, I guess" Gohan said.

"I'll pass" Kento said bitterly.

"Sure we don't need you kids now you can go" Hercule said.

"Ah right" Gohan said as Kento saw he clearly wanted to stay.

"Gohan, wait come back" Videl moaned as Gohan stopped in the doorway and faced her as Videl turned her head towards him. "That guy, Spopovich, go get him!"

"Yeah I just have to win my next match and I promise I'll take care of him for you" Gohan said as Videl smiled at him as Hercule looked at Gohan then Videl as Gohan left the room with the others.

"What are you talking about Videl, there's no way that kid can beat Spopovich but don't worry sweetheart your daddy will get him for you" Hercule said as he noticed his daughter wasn't paying attention and realized what was on her thoughts "oh no Videl! Don't tell me that kid is your boyfriend! I won't allow it, you hear me!" Hercule said as he went on a yelling spree as the doctor told him to be quiet.

Meanwhile at the top of Korin Tower Goku was waiting for the senzu beans when the walking large white cat came walking in. "Here are the senzu beans Goku" he said handing a brown bag to Goku.

"Thanks a lot Korin" Goku said.

"Remember my friend I wouldn't use all those beans at once alright?" Korin warned. "I have a feeling you're going to need every one of them.

"Yeah me too" Goku said.

Gohan and the others were out in the hall as they returned to the fighter's waiting room.

After returning to the room, Kento and the other watched as Gohan paced for about thirty minutes as Kento checked his watch and wonder where Goku was as he saw Gohan run to the window Piccolo stood as he follow and heard two men say Mr. Satan doesn't want anybody in Videl room.

"Krillin I'm going to see Videl" Gohan said.

"I'll go too, if Hercule tries something I'm dying to punch him in the face" Nero said.

"Sure but what about your dad, don't you want to wait for him? He went to the tower to get some senzu beans remember?" Krillin said.

"Yeah, but How can I just stand around like this when I know Videl in the hospital! There's got to be some way I can help" Gohan said as he started to walk away with Nero.

"Good luck" Krillin said with hinting in his voice as Gohan stopped and turned to Krillin. "You know what? It sounds to me like you and Videl are becoming more then just friends huh?" Krillin said as Gohan blushed and Kento came up behind Krillin and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Go on our friend needs you" Kento said as Gohan and Nero ran off to get back into the hospital.

Videl was still in bed moaning in pain as she moved her head from side to side trying anything to lessen the pain. "Hey doc, are you sure she'll be alright?" Hercule asked.

"She'll be fine, rest and relaxation is all she needs now" the doctor said.

"You better be because if anything happens to her I'm going to hold you responsible!" Hercule yelled as from the corner outside Videl room Gohan and Nero saw news reporters blocking Videl door.

"We've got to get in there but there are too many reporters around the room" Gohan said.

"Come on let's see if the others can help maybe we can get Azumuri to help" Nero said as Gohan and Kento as they ran outside and saw Sharpner and Erasa and kept running back to the fighter's room.

"Hey Krillin shouldn't dad be back?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know what taking him so long" Krillin said.

"I bet that idiot stuffing his face with more food I'll be right back!" Kento said using instant transmission and appeared behind Goku as he saw mountains of empty bowls on a table and Goku sitting in front of him stuffing his face as Korin and Yajirobe eyes widen and pointed behind Goku unable to speak as Kento began to grow angry as he grabbed the closet frying pan.

-One Beating Later-

Goku face was then in-between a broken table and his food as three bumps formed on Goku head as Kento growled. "Dad you damn baka! Your son is worried sick about his girlfriend and you're here eating! Oh now I'm pissed off!" Kento yelled as Goku got up and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry they just don't have good food like this at King Kai place" Goku said.

"Well let's go!" Kento yelled.

"I guess you're right, thanks for the chow Korin, and I'll tell you what there is something strange about that Spopovich and Yamu, we better keep our eyes on them" Goku said to Korin as Kento grabbed Goku ear.

IIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Spopovich and Yamu were spying on Shin and Kibito. "Spopovich the one were after maybe one of them" Yamu said.

"Don't worry, we'll know soon enough this" he said holding a strange device with an arrow moving from the M and one of the many lines.

"We'll wait till the next match" Yamu said as Shin turned to his large friend.

"You know what to do Kibito" Shin said as the man nodded.

IIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile the fourth match was beginning and Gohan would be fighting Kibito, and as the WTA stood on the ring he got ready to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen are you ready for the fourth match?" he asked as the fans began cheering as the announcer turned to a man an orange as he whispered something as the announcer stood back up. "Hey everyone please listen to this I have some very good news about Videl, she fine and once she gets some rest the doctors said she is expected to make a full recovery how about that and here we go fighters to the ring please in this match Kibiot will battle against the…"

"Excuse me sir could I have a little more time please? My dad went to get some medicine to make Videl feel better but he's not back yet I want to make sure she gets it before I start the match" Gohan said.

"It's for Videl? Then take all the time you need."

"Thanks a lot."

"Sit tight folks the next match had been delayed" the WTA said as Gohan returned to the fighters waiting room.

"Come on dad where the hell are you? Videl needs those senzu beans now" Gohan said he said looking at the sky.

IIIIIIIII

After ten minutes everyone sensed Goku and Kento as they appeared in the middle of the room and everyone saw how pissed Kento was and saw the bumps on Goku head.

"Dad did you get the senzu beans?" Goku asked.

"Yep Korin and Yajirobe only had three left but there all yours if you want them" Goku said.

"You bet I do!" Gohan yelled.

"Get these to Videl" Goku handing the beans to Gohan.

"Ok let's go Videl need that bean ASAP!" Kento yelled as Kibito approached them.

"Hey hold on big guy I'll be right back I promise" Gohan said as him and Kento ran to the hospital with the others.

At the hospital Videl awoke to the sorry sight of her father as she awoke still in pain and with a blurry vision. "Videl" Hercule said as her vision started to return to normal.

"Hi dad" Videl said.

"Oh good your awake" Hercule said as Gohan and Kenot made their way to Videl room with the other pushing the reporters back.

"Excuse me coming through" Gohan said making his way past reporters.

"Move it!" Kento yelled as Gohan knocked on the door.

"Come on open up!" Gohan yelled as he pushed the door open knocking a doctor over.

"If anyone you follow I will break your skulls!" Kento yelled at the reporters as he closed the door as all the Saiyan looked to Videl.

"Videl I got something for you" Gohan said.

"Hey who said you two can come in here? Get out, Videl needs her rest" Hercule said trying to push Gohan put the door but Kento growled dangerously at Hercule.

"Sorry for the intrusion" Gohan said.

"You got some nerve kid!" Hercule yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled as Hercule remained quiet in fear as Gohan approached Videl bed.

"Hi Gohan, hey what's up?" she asked weakly.

"Quiet, here take this it will make you feel better it's a senzu bean" Gohan said holding out a bean.

"Hold it, don't give my patient anything funny now young man!" the doctor said.

"Yeah and don't think you can impress my daughter with a bean!" Hercule yelled.

"What did I say! Reyoto if this guy talks again let me burrow your sword" Kento growled.

"Trust me sir this will make her as good as new" Gohan said.

"No way now bean!" Hercule yelled.

"Please daddy" Videl said as Hercule was in shock. "I trust you Gohan, and I know it will help if you say it will."

"Videl no! This weird kid doesn't know what he doing!" Hercule yelled as Kento smacked Hercule in the face, not enough to break anything but to make his face red.

"OW! OH! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Will you shut up and just watch! Damn you're annoying I swear I am this close to ending your existence and telling the whole world the truth behind the Cell Games!" Kento growled as Gohan put the bean in Videl mouth as she began to chew.

"No spit it out!" Hercule yelled.

"I have a match to go to" Gohan said as him and the others ran out the door.

"Hey come back here!" Hercule yelled. "Yeah you better run and you better stay away from my daughter!"

"Go to hell old man oh and one more thing!" Kento yelled removing his sun glass and turban as Hercule eyes widen recognizing Kento, "remember me! Yeah you better keep it quite or you'll regret it!" he yelled as they all turned the corner.

After Hercule returned to the room Videl was still chewing on the bean as she swallowed and all her bruises and injuries healed as she sat up and her father eyes almost popped out of his head. "I'm all better now!" Videl yelled standing up with an arm in the air as the doctor and Hercule were shocked.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Gohan and the others ran past Goku, Krillin and Piccolo as Gohan ran for the ring as Kento and the other teens waited with the others.

"Thanks for waiting, now I'm ready" Gohan said joining the WTA and Kibito.

"Ladies and gentlemen so sorry for keeping you waiting now let's get started, now here we go with the fourth match of this competition, Kibito VS. The Great Saiyaman!" the WTA yelled as Gohan and Kibito walked out onto the ring.

IIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in the stands Erasa and Sharpner watched as Erasa thought. "I still think he looks like someone" Erasa said.

"Uh yeah he looks like Gohan" a boy with binoculars said.

"Come on let me take a look!" Sharpner said taking binoculars.

"Yeah he got the same haircut I was noticing it from the binoculars" the boy said.

"It is Gohan! How could I have missed it's been him all along!" Sharpner said.

"Gohan no way if that is him then he signed up secretly and burrowed the name" Erasa said.

"But why would he do something like that?" Sharpner asked.

"Well because he's shy that's why" Erasa said.

"If he's not Saiyaman then he's about to be in big trouble!" Sharpner said.

"Nothing says trouble like cheering let's all yell!" the boy said as they all began shouting Gohan name as shock went over Gohan face as he turned to see the three teens calling his name.

"It's him I know that him" Sharpner said sitting back down.

"But how can they tell it's me?" Gohan said as he removed his sunglasses as Kento and the ithers followed and threw off their turban sunglasses and cape.

'I guess my disguise is no good without my headgear, oh well I guess I won't be needing these shades anymore' Gohan thought as he threw the sunglass and smiled and waved at Sharpner and the others.

"Man it feels good to have that crap off my face!" Reyoto said.

"Well so much for no one recognizing us, it's all Gohan fault" May said.

"I'm sure our two fierce competitors are ready to lock horns at any moment, come on guys were all waiting" the WTA said as Gohan went into a battle stance as Kibito stared down at him.

'What am I going to do now? It was Bulma idea to wear a disguise and it worked great but without it I'm totally exposed, if I saw my powers now I won't be able to go back to school, they'll think I'm a freak, and this guy doesn't exactly look like a push over either' Gohan thought.

"Gohan I am curious to see your Super Saiyan powers show them to me so we maybe be able to us them" Kibito said.

"The hell he just say?!" Kento yelled as shock hit him and every other Saiyan with good hearing.

"He said Super Saiyan! How the hell does he know!" Nero said.

"Huh? Hey hold on, how do you know I'm a Super Saiyan and what do you mean by we may be able to us them?" Gohan asked.

"You will learn more in time, now show me your Super Saiyan powers now!" Kibito ordered.

"Is this some kind of joke? I'm not going to transform out here in front of all these people" Gohan said as Kibito stared at him.

"What are they doing they are just talking" Krillin said

"Kibito asked Gohan to turn into a Super Saiyan" Goku said as Reyoto turned to Shin who watched them.

IIIIIIIII

"Spopovich what does it say?" Yuma asked as they pointed the device at Gohan.

"No it's not them, no energy" Spopovich said from the corner they hid.

IIIIIIIIII

"Gohan" Piccolo said giving Gohan a nodded as Kento eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?! He can't transform now!" Kento yelled.

"What is it Piccolo? What's happening out there?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure Goku, we'll see" Piccolo said as Shin approached them.

"It's time, you do not need to worry about Gohan he will be fine, but no matter what happens I want you to promise me you will stay out of the ring, do you understand?" Shin said.

"What? No way" Krillin said.

"There is no way in hell I'm promising something like that when one of my friends was already put into the hospital!" Kento yelled.

"Yeah when family in trouble you bet your ass we'll jump in!" Nero said.

"What do you want with Gohan?" Goku asked.

"He wants to see his power and I suspect he wants to see Kento as well" Piccolo said as Kibito approached Gohan.

"Mine?" Kento said.

"Yes you are a piece of the descendant" Shin said.

"A what?" Serena said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Well? Let's see it" Kibito said.

"Ah! This is going to get me kicked out of school! Alright then you asked for it!" Gohan said as he began to power up.

"I don't know you but you're telling me what to do? Who the hell do you think you are?" Vegeta said to Shin.

"Vegeta show him some respect! That is no way to be talking to the Supreme Kai!" Piccolo yelled as everyone eyes widen.

"What? I heard storied about him from King Kai but I thought they were just stories! Shin you're the Supreme Kai?" Goku said.

"Why does mine and Gohan power matter to you anyway? What can you gain from this? And what the hell did you mean when you said I was a piece of the descendant?" Kento asked as he sensed Gohan power level rising as he turned to see Gohan powering.

"Goku I have a bad feeling about this I think Gohan in trouble" Krillin said.

"Listen the instant Gohan transform I'm certain Spopovich and Yamu will try to attack him, but as I already told you, you must not try to help him" Shin said.

"Hell no! If those two try anything I'll blast them myself!" Kento yelled.

"Screw that! I'll impale them with my Shadow Needles!" Nero growled.

"What makes you so sure that those two will try to attack Gohan?" Goku asked.

"Spopovich and Yamu are not aware of it but Gohan or one of the Seven is the one they are searching for, don't worry they don't want his life, only one of their energies" Shin said.

"Energy?" Goku said as Videl ran past them and looked over to see Gohan.

"Last chance for request do you just want to see a Super Saiyan or should I take it up to the next level?" Gohan asked.

"What's that? There's a level beyond the Super Saiyan?" Kibito said as the ground began to shake as Gohan began yelling as his eyes turned teal as electricity began to form around his body as the sky became cloudy as Gohan jumped to Super Saiyan Level 2 as the tiles from the ring began floating around him as he went full power and a wave of gold energy surrounded him as he finished transforming and the tiles all fell back into place.

Spopovich and Yamu device then began to light up red and the arrow began spinning. "Look Yamu!" Spopovich said.

"That energy, it's him!" Yamu said.

Videl watched from the fighting room as she was in shock. "You're kidding, is this for real? Gohan is the gold fighter? Impossible!" Videl said.

"Not really he isn't the only one who can become like that Videl" Kento said as she looked down at him as Kento kept an eye out for Spopovich and Yamu.

Gohan just smiled as Kibiot watched him wide eyed "There now you know what I can do is this good enough for you? What happens now, should I start fighting?" Gohan asked sounding very cocky.

"Ha, Gohan had a lot more power when he fought Cell, I think your son is going soft in these peaceful time Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"You may be right but he and the Seven are still the strongest fighters at this tournament, the only question is, will it be enough?" Shin said.

"For what?" Goku asked.

"What does he mean?" Krillin asked Piccolo as Piccolo just shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong? Fight me!" Gohan said as Kibito just started at him. "What are you waiting for a written invitation?" Gohan said as people remember seeing Gohan in the cell games.

"Come on let's get him, make sure you hold onto him and don't let go, do you understand?" Yamu said holding an odd device with a sharp point.

"Right!" Spopovich said as they flew at Gohan and Shin froze Gohan in place.

"What the hell are you doing?! Gohan I'm coming! Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled but Shin froze him before he can send his kai blast as they watched Spopovich grab Gohan as Yamu stab the machine into Gohan as he cried out in pain.

"Gohan!" Nero yelled.

"They're killing him!" Goku yelled.

"Trust me he'll be fine" Shin said as they saw Kento power up to level two and broke free from his frozen state as he flew again only to be frozen again.

"Damn you! Let me go!" Kento yelled as he watched Gohan hair turn black.

"No Gohan!" Videl yelled trying to fly to him but Goku grabbed her as Piccolo held Krillin. "Let me go! Gohan in trouble he needs help!" Videl said trying to help Gohan.

"Stay here Gohan will be fine Videl" Goku said.

"Goku please help him! Please!" Videl begged.

"Gohan is in no danger" Shin said.

"Are you sure?" Videl asked as she turned to see the device glow as a bright light appeared and they watched Gohan collapse to the ground.

"That was easier than we thought" Spopovich said as they both flew off as Kento broke free and flew over to Gohan with the other Saiyan teens as Saiya flew down from the stands and landed on the ring.

"Gohan!" Kento said powering down as he was on his knees next to Gohan.

IIIIIIIIII

"Don't move, all of you stay where you are Kibito will take care of them now he has no need for you assistances" Shin said.

"At least tell us what he's going to do with them" Goku said.

"It's time I must follow them and I found where they are taking Gohan power" Shin said.

"You're leaving!" Goku yelled.

"I could use your help I understand if you feel you need to stay here, but I must go" Shin said flying off after Spopovich and Yamu as Kento turned and growled at Kibito.

"You're going too? Are you crazy?" Krillin asked.

"I don't think I have much choice, the Supreme Kai gave us his word that Gohan would be okay I believe him, so unless I go with him I'm never going to know what's going on around here" Goku said.

Kento growled at Kibito as he walked closer to them as Videl ran to them.

"Gohan, don't move you're going to be okay" Videl said rubbing his back. "Hey get a stretcher over here!" She yelled.

"I can't say that I like it but if you're going then I'm going to, but I know I'm going to regret this" Krillin said.

"Alight let's do it!" Goku said.

"Damn! It looks like I'm going to!" Nero growled.

"I better tell my wife where I'm going or she'll kill me" Krillin said running back in.

"I know what you're doing Kakarot your trying to skip out on our next match aren't you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta can't you see there's more important going on here?" Goku asked as Vegeta gripped his shirt.

"You listen after the next two matches we are secluded to fight, and you will fight me, if you leave you better make sure you come back, I only entered this stupid tournament to beat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ok, ok take it easy Vegeta, I have to go with the Supreme Kai I promise to put you at the top of my things to do list when I get back just try and relax will you" Goku said.

"You forget you only get to stay for one day in this world!" Vegeta yelled.

"I guess that slipped my mind listen why don't you come with us" Goku said.

"Yeah Vegeta I don't think this obsession of yours is healthy" Nero said as Vegeta glared at him and Nero glared back.

"We're wasting time here" Piccolo said as he took off into the air as Goku jumped to face Kibito.

"Kibito, will you promise to take care of Gohan and Kento for me?" Goku asked.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"You have my word and as soon as he is healed I will follow after you, Gohan I presume will want to do the same" Kibito said as Goku flew off and Vegeta grunted as he followed.

"I'm right behind you Kakarot!" Vegeta said following after them.

Kibito then approached Gohan as Kento held a kai ball at him. "The other may trust you but you just watched as they attacked Gohan! You will not take another step!" Kento growled.

"I promise Kento he will be fine" he said putting a hand to Gohan back as Gohan woke up.

"Where did everyone go?" Gohan asked.

"Quiet you must stay still" Kibito said.

"I swear you try anything funny!" Kento growled as men with the stretcher came.

"We'll take it from here" a man said.

"No you will not" Kibito said.

"What, but he's been stabbed sir" one said as Kibito glared at them men and they coward away. "Oh okay he's all yours."

Kibito then hit Gohan with a surge of gold energy as Kento watched closely as it stopped. "That should do it Gohan" Kibito said as Gohan began to get up.

"Gohan do you feel better now?" Videl asked.

"I feel even stronger then I was before" Gohan said as he turned to Kibito. "Hey what did you do?"

"If you come with me I will tell you everything" Kibito said as he flew off into the air.

"Gohan what's going on?" Videl asked.

"I'm not sure Videl" Gohan said.

"Insane" Videl said.

"I know" Gohan said.

"Is it okay if I come with you guys? Please let me come I can help you guys out, okay?" Videl said.

"No you better not I have a feeling something bad going to happen and I don't want you to get hurt" Gohan said.

"Oh please Gohan, I'll be careful, if you don't let me go I'll just follow you anyway" Videl said.

"Man you are stubborn!" Kento said rubbing his temples.

"Videl get away from that skinny punk right now!" Hercule yelled.

"If things get tuff do you promise me you'll get out of there?" Gohan asked as she nodded. "Alright then let's go."

"Thanks Gohan" Videl said.

"Okay let's go!" Kento yelled as they all took off into the air.

As Gohan the Saiyan teens and Videl flew over Satan city they saw Kibito floating a few feet away from them as he smiled and turned around to lead them.

IIIIIIIIII

"Hey guys come on" Nathan whispered.

"You want to follow?" Kelly said.

"Yes I have a feeling things may get ugly" Nathan said.

"Let's go before the others see us" Brody said as the three Saiyans kids took to the sky without the other Time Breaker heroes noticing they were gone.

IIIIIIIIII

"Okay brats I got your damn ice-cream" Bash said coming back to see the three kids gone, "oh hell no! No one gives me the slip!" Bash yelled taking to the sky and headed in the direction where he sensed the kids.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey wait!" Goku yelled as he and the others caught up with Shin.

"I'm glad you decided to come, thank you without all your help I would not be able to defeat them" Shin said.

"You need us to beat those two?" Goku asked.

"No it's not Spopovich and Yamu that concern me, it's the wizard controlling them" Shin said.

"Huh a wizard?" Piccolo said.

"Like Azumuri?" Nero said.

"Yes long ago at a time when the human race was at its inefficacy here on earth, a powerful wizard from the distance edge of the universe named Bibidi first appeared with him he brought a terrible monster of his own creation who sole purpose was to destroy, the name of that monster was Majin Buu" Shin said.

"Buu huh? So what did this guy do" Goku asked.

"Majin Buu had no feeling or consciences he was designed as an instrument of fear and terror his single desirer was to eliminate all living things and he was very good at it, with Majin Buu under his control Bibidi set about the systematic destruction of all life in the universe, hundreds of planets were reduced to rubble and entire galaxies were erased from existences no force could withstand his evil power" Shin said.

'This Majin Buu sounded like he could have made a decent Saiyan' Vegeta thought as Shin glared at him.

"You're wrong Vegeta! There were five Grand Kais at that time each one a thousand times more powerful than the one you call Frieza, fought Buu and no one survived, he would have erased your entire Saiyan race with a breath just like so many others" Shin said.

"Whoa not good" Goku said.

'Why didn't somebody tell me he could read minds!' Vegeta thought.

"In time Majin Buu became so powerful that even Bibidi had difficulty controlling him, whenever he needed to rest Bibidi would use a spell to seal Majin Buu in a ball and would lay dormant till the counter spell was evoked" Shin said as Kibiot explained the same story to Gohan and the Saiyan teens.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Bibidi transport Majin Buu from planet to planet, the ball was brought here, and the earth was intended to be Majin Buu next target" Kibito said as they flew over an ocean.

"No, that's terrible" Gohan said.

"Obviously this sanction was prevented, the ball that contained Majin Buu remains here on earth to this day, yes the Supreme Kai could have destroyed him but he choose to leave him hidden" Kibito said.

"Why would he do that? Why didn't he destroy him when he had to chance?" Gohan asked.

"Because Majin Buu is no threat as long as he is confined to that ball, and until now we thought Bibidi could release him" he said.

"Until now" Gohan said.

"It would seem that we discovered another" Kibito said.

"Another?" Zang said.

IIIIIIIII

"Bibidi had a son, he's here on earth" Shin said to Goku and the others.

"Here?" Nero said.

"Bibidi named his son Babidi, at any cost we must stop him" Shin said.

"But what will he do?" Goku asked.

"He intends to continue his father's work, he's going to release Majin Buu" Shin said.

"Not if we have something to say about it!" Nero said as the continued to fly over an ocean.

IIIIIIIII

"Little brats when I get my hands on you you're all dead!" Bash growled as he flew far behind after the three Saiyan kids.

IIIIIIIIII

"Hey Bash and the kids are gone" Froze said.

"They must have dragged him to get some snacks" Tsumuri said.

"Yeah but why bring Bash? Bash not the fun one Kabra is" Harker said.

"Maybe Brody played a prank on him and now they're hiding because he's trying to kill them" Chill said.

"Seems logical" Azumuri said.

"If that so then how come their kai presences are in that direction?" Zink said pointing to the direction all the heroes went.

"Oh my god! Those brats snuck off to go help! Bash must be going after them!" Kabra said.

'I hope he doesn't kill them when he catches them' Frost wrote.

A.N. Please Review.


	87. Babidi Ship

Chapter Eighty-Six: Babidi Ship

While flying over a volcanic area, Shin leads the way as they chased after Spopovich and Yamu. "So it's obvious you were able to defeat this wizard Bibidi before he could unleash Majin Buu on the earth but you didn't destroy Majin Buu you choose instead to leave him here lying in dormant" Piccolo said.

"That's right we thought it best that way, we believed that Bibidi was the only one who could free Majin Buu, we were mistaken in that belief, Bibidi had a son also a wizard and if he isn't stopped Majin Buu will live again" Shin said.

"So I'm guessing Bibidi son is controlling those guys from the tournament?" Goku asked.

"Yes his name is Babidi and in this case in this universe the son is as evil as the father" Shin said.

"Great why doesn't that surprise me" Krillin said.

"It's simple all we have to do is stop Babidi from freeing Majin Buu, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes that's right, but I'm afraid it won't be as easy as you make it sound, Babidi abilities as a wizard aren't to be underestimated, it may take all of us to defeat him" Shin said.

"Wow sounds like this guy is very strong" Goku said.

"Babidi strength lies in his magic, physically he's not very powerful nor was his father, but a wizard doesn't need to be, instead his magic enables him to harness the evil the lies in the hearts that lie in people like Spopovich and Yamu and thereby control there action, imagine what would happen if someone truly powerful came under his spell" Shin said.

"Azumuri a powerful wizard can't he handle Babidi?" Nero asked.

"I have considered this but Babidi would sense him coming and making an escape" Shin said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Gohan Videl and the Saiyan teens were following Kibito as they asked many questions. "So if Spopovich and Yamu didn't enter the tournaments to win then why were they even there? I mean what did they do to me?" Gohan asked.

"Babidi intends to resurrect Majin Buu but before he could do that he requires a tremendous amount of pure energy" Kibito said.

"So that why Shin stopped me, because Gohan and I have pure energy and I would have just given them more of it if me or any of the seven interfered" Kento said.

"Babidi sent them to the tournament because he believed that would be the easiest place to gather the largest amount of energy, only after they saw you transform into a Super Saiyan did you become their target, if Kento would have interfered he would have as well, the Supreme Kai and myself knew that Babidi would send someone to the tournament we also entered, the ball containing Majin Buu has vanished we journeyed to where it lay before but found no signs of it so we believed that it's in Babidi grasp and he waits for the energy to open it and upon his success the world will slip into darkness the like that has never been view by human eyes" Kibito said as Videl began to slow down.

"Videl what's wrong? You okay" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said as Kento saw sweat on her forehead and knew she was struggling to keep up.

"Hang in there" Serena said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Goku was asking question of his own "I don't think I understand you had your chance to finish off Majin Buu when you were fighting Babidi father, why didn't you take?" Goku asked.

"It wasn't worth the risk we feared that any damage to the ball might set him free, the ball in which Majin Buu was confined in was hidden deep within the earth where no human could ever find it, thou we allowed him to lie dormant if our actions had caused him to be released we would have been powerless to stop him" Shin said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Videl seemed to be struggling more as Kento kept close in case she fell. "The Supreme Kai are farther ahead of us then I thought, we'll have to move faster to catch them" Kibito said.

"No problem, but hold on just a second" Gohan said slowing down a bit so he flew next to Videl. "How are you holding up back here Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I wish I was as good at this like you are, I can't go on, Gohan I can't keep my eyes open, I'm just holding you guys back" she said.

"Then why did you come" Zang said as May punched his arm.

"Your just not used to the wind yet, you'll get there with practice, don't worry about it, but your probably right you should go back, it's starting to look like one of those days where it can get very dangerous" Gohan said.

"If it turns out like that then I want you to take care of yourself, for me okay?" Videl said.

"Yeah, you got it be careful flying back and when you get there could you be sure to tell my mom and brother what's going on, they're probably worried" Gohan said.

"No problem, but tell me something, the gold fighter, it was really you right?" Videl asked as Kento eyed Gohan as Gohan knew he had to tell the truth.

"Yeah but I'm sorry I lied to you, I just didn't want everyone to know" Gohan said.

"So seven years ago that strange group of people that should up during the fight with Cell that was you guys, and you two were the boys that was with them weren't you?" Videl asked.

"Yep that was Gohan alright, I fought too and I'll explain later why I look the same as I do seven years ago" Kento said.

"Then my father wasn't the one who beat Cell was he, no it was you two" she said.

"Yes it was" Gohan said looking straight ahead.

"I knew it! I always had a feeling about that it just seemed strange to me that my father was capable of that kind of strength and now it all makes sense, I'm glad I know the truth thank you Gohan, now go, go and be a hero again" Videl said.

"Don't worry Videl I'll bring him back in one piece!" Kento yelled as Videl stopped to wave at them as they went ahead.

"Goodbye Gohan I'll be waiting for you when you get back, and Kento you better make sure he gets back!" she yelled.

"Bye!" Gohan said.

"Are you finished?" Kibito asked.

"Yep, thanks for waiting up" Gohan said.

"We need to hurry, we have a lot of ground to cover" Kibito said.

"No problem for us, right Gohan?" Kento asked.

"Right!" Gohan said.

"About damn time!" Saiya said as they all powered up and flew faster than before as Videl watched.

"Wow they're fast, you better bring him back Kento because I'm not finished with him yet" she said smiling.

IIIIIIIIIII

After reaching a rocky area Gohan, Kento and Kibito could see Goku and the other directly ahead of them. "Look there they are" Gohan said.

"About damn time we found them" Kento said.

"Hey dad we're here!" Gohan yelled.

"Look it's the Great Saiyaman Force" Krillin said.

"It's about time you caught up!" Goku said as Gohan sped up to fly in-between Piccolo and Goku.

"Nice of you join us" Nero said.

"We were waiting for you" Piccolo said.

"Thank you" Gohan said.

"Glad you're here, looks like we got our work cut out for us again Gohan" Goku said.

"Except you guys have a lot of back up" Saiya said.

"Hey lets have some fun this time it's been way to long" Goku said.

"You got it" Gohan said.

"They sure seem relaxed, but then again Goku said it would be an easy one" Krillin said.

"Maybe not, just keep your guard up we don't know what this wizard has up his selves" Kento warned as they saw Spopovich and Yamu starting to land.

"Look they're landing" Shin said.

"But there's nothing out here" Krillin said.

"This is odd, we have searched this entire area before" Kibito said as they all quickly landed and hid on a rock mountain as they looked down to see a small building down below the valley.

"Quick everyone, suppress your energy, we don't want them to know were here, not just yet" Shin said.

"I can sense several life forces down below perhaps six maybe seven but something blocking my line to determine their power level it must be that wizard magic" Reyoto said.

The warrior watched as Spopovich and Yamu talking to a strange alien in armor "Is that Babidi, the one on the left?" Goku asked.

"No it's not, it's one of his minions" Shin said.

"Hey that ground looks like it's been disturbed recently like it's been dug up or something" Goku said.

"It's so obvious now! That's why we couldn't find his spaceship when we flew over, he buried the whole thing underground!" Kibito said in frustration.

"And that means there's a chance Babidi learned that Kibito and I had followed him to earth, otherwise there would be no reason to hide his ship" Shin said.

"So the wizard smarter than we thought, he may be more of challenge then we thought" Reyoto said.

"I say we attack them now, the longer we wait here the more time we give them to resurrect Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

"No, we will bide our time, they will release Majin Buu outside the ship they won't want it completely destroyed, we will wait for the right opportunity when it presents itself" Shin said.

Gohan then growled as Kento looked down to a small house to see a dead family and learned the source of Gohan anger.

"Calm down Gohan, I'm not happy about what they did either but we can't give ourselves away" Kento whispered.

"Hey someone coming out" Piccolo said as they all watched the entrance as Spopovich and Yamu bowed and a red man with yellow eyes and pointed ears and horns stepped out with a little yellow man floating in the air with an orange cloak around him as the Saiyans eyes widen as a very skin pink Majin female stepped out.

"No way! A Majin! The Time Breakers are behind this!" May said.

"Dabura!" Kibito said in anger.

"What is he doing here?" Shin asked.

"That accursed wizard managed to ensnare the King of the Demons!" Kibito said.

"Which one? Which one is Dabura?" Goku asked.

"The tall one" Shin said.

"I see, is he strong?" Goku asked.

"Of course he's strong, he is the King of the Demon World" Shin said.

"Wait a second, what is this Demon World?" Gohan asked.

"I would like to know that answer as well" Kento said.

"It is a shadow world that exist on the other side of this one like two sides of the same coin, one of you may be the strongest in this world but in his dark demon world Dabura is the strongest by far" Shin said.

"Guys I'm starting to feel out classed here, I mean I'll still help you out if you need me but how about I take the little" Krillin said.

"Coward" Reyoto muttered as Vegeta snickered.

"The little guy, so that's Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it is and he is the most dangerous of them all" Shin said.

"I thought he would be much bigger" Kento said.

"Remember it is not his size that you should concern yourself with it's his magic if he is able to keep a being like Dabura under his control, just imagine the horror he could inflect on this world" Shin said.

"So if this Dabura is that strong, and Babidi has him, what going to keep us from falling under his spell?" Piccolo asked.

"A wizard seeks out evil desirers in a person heart, once discovered he manipulates them, enhances them and ultimately use them to control, this is how Dabura was captured, once Babidi infiltrates a person heart and his influence is complete all he needs is to find a trace of evil to bring them under his power, only those pure of heart and free from evil desirers like us have a chance to fight him successfully" Kibito said.

"Well that works for most of us but what about Piccolo, he hasn't been one of the good guys you know" Krillin said as Piccolo glared at Krillin.

"This is not the time!" he yelled.

"What about the pink one?" Gohan asked.

"I have no idea who she is" Shin said.

"We do, she a member of the Time Breakers from the looks of it and a Majin like Kabra, Zink and Bash" Kento said.

"Wait they're called Majin? I always thought they were beings created form magic" Shin said.

"Nope they're aliens but she may the only one who give us information on the Majin Planet well that's if she good or evil" Serena said.

"Quiet! I'm trying to hear" Reyoto yelled as they listened to the people down below with an advanced Saiyan hearing.

"I've never anticipated that Dabura would be here too, I'm afraid that this changes everything" Shin said.

"Surely the Supreme Kai isn't afraid is he" Vegeta said as Shin glared at him. "Hmm, fine you can cover up here behind the rocks. I'll take them on myself if you don't have the stomach for it."

"I may just let you do that Vegeta" Krillin said.

"Krillin these guys seem pretty tuff don't you think you should get back to your family?" Goku said.

"Well I'd like to stick around but it looks like you guys got everything covered without me" Krillin said.

"And I hate to see what your wife would do to me if I let anything happen to you" Goku said.

"Yeah she does have a bit of a temper but hey I love her" Krillin said.

"Something happening!" Kento said as they watched Spopovich scream as his body began to expand as he blew up. "On second thought Krillin you can take him."

Yamu then went flying off as an alien pointed his hand at Yamu and hit him with a kai blast killing Yamu.

"What kind of people kills their own partners?" Gohan said in utter shock.

"People who are evil as them" Kento growled.

"This is bad" Goku said.

"They killed their own men" Gohan said.

"That's the cruel game Babidi plays, he seeks out the most powerful fighters, he uses his magic to bring them under his complete control and when he has no more use for them then he disposes of them like they were diseased animals, if he frees Majin Buu he will destroy all life on earth just like he did with Spopovich and Yamu, that is Babidi evil wish" Kibito said.

IIIIIIIII

"Come Candy let's head back inside and see how much energy those two collected" Babidi said.

"Of course master" Candy said following Babidi back in the ship, 'please heroes stop them' Candy thought.

IIIIIIIIII

"Something not right" Reyoto said.

"Yeah look, why is Dabura standing outside by himself?" Goku said as Dabura clenched his fist as the ground below began to move.

"He know that were here!" Vegeta yelled as flew fast at them and appeared in front of Kibito with his hand held out in front of his face as he hit him with a kai blast completely destroying him as he laughed.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled firing a large kai blast at Dabura who dodged it as Goku came at him with Vegeta as they began to try to his Dabura but he would just dodged or block as he pushed them back and looked over at Krillin as he spat in his direction.

"Look out!" Shin yelled as Krillin got spat in the face. "I should have warned them!"

"Warned us about what?" Reyoto asked as Piccolo flew at Dabura and got spat on too as Krillin began screaming as his hands began to turn to stone.

"Krillin!" Kento yelled as he turned to a stone statue as Piccolo began turning into a statue too.

"Guys hold on!" Goku said jumping to Piccolo. "What's happening to them?"

"They turned to stone" Shin said.

"Quick! Call Azumuri down here maybe he can reverse this!" Serena said.

"It's one of Dabura powers, anything he spits on turns to stone" Shin said. "We can do nothing for them now."

"No" Goku said approaching Piccolo.

"No don't touch him!" Shin yelled.

"Why not?" Goku asked.

"If we touch either of them now, they might break and there's no possible way to put them back together" Shin said.

Dabura floated above them laughing. "I'll leave you a chance to run, take it or you would rather end up like your friends" Dabura said flying back towards the ship.

"Oh great he's challenging us!" Saiya said.

"What are we going to do?" Gohan asked.

"Hey Supreme Kai you said if we break them we can't put them back together does that mean there is a way to get my friends back to normal?" Goku asked.

"Yes there's a way, they'll return to normal, only if we defeat Dabura" Shin said.

"Is that all? We'll have them back in no time" Goku said.

"Let do it dad! You and me together" Gohan said.

"Don't forget me! I'll fight too!" Kento said cracking his knuckles.

"Okay here's the plan the rest of us head back and get the others over, I'll stay here and guard the statues you guys head back and bring the others I think Babidi magic interfering with our communicators" Nero said.

"Right be careful Kento" Serena said as Serena, May, Naomi, Zang, Reyoto and Saiya began to fly back to get the others.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Goku said flying down as the other three followed behind.

"Wait Goku! You'll fall into their trap!" Shin yelled as Goku and the others stopped midair. "They are counting on the fact that you will charge into their spaceship after them to stop them, it will be safer if you wait out here."

"I'm sorry but I just can't leave my friends like that" Goku said.

"Watch over them for us!" Gohan yelled as the three Saiyans flew towards the ship leave Shin and Vegeta.

"Wait! Uh" Shin said as Vegeta approached him.

"Sorry but patience's has never been are strongest virtue" Vegeta said before he flew down after the others.

"They're all fools!" Shin yelled chasing after them.

"Feedlings! Watch them!" Nero said following not wanting to be left out and left his Feedlings to watch the statues.

IIIIIIIII

"Where the hell are they! I swear when I get my hands on them I will make them suffer dearly!" Bash said flying over the ocean.

IIIIIIII

"Hey the others stopped and some are heading back" Nathan said.

"What do you think going on?" Kelly asked.

"Not sure but let's go" Nathan said.

"I hope they're alright" Brody said.

IIIIIIII

After landing in front of the small door leading to the ship as Goku and Gohan looked into the dark tunnel with Nero and Kento looking over their shoulders as Vegeta landed behind them.

"Ok let's go" Goku said.

"Right behind you" Nero said as with B.J. in his arms as they jumped in one at a time and floated down towards a light at the bottom as Babidi watched them in a crystal ball.

IIIIIIIII

"Here they come, I'd be shocked if anyone of them had a brain" Babidi said.

"Trapped so easily" Dabura said as the five Saiyans landed in the middle of a room.

'I need to do something' Candy thought watching the crystal ball.

IIIIIIIIII

"This place doesn't look much like a spaceship" Gohan said looking around at the odd looking room.

"Hey there's nobody here, I thought they be waiting for a fight" Goku said.

"I swear I don't know how were related, Goku isn't it obvious they are setting a trap so be on your guard" Kento said.

"Hey that looks like a door over there, think we should try and bust it down?" Gohan said as Nero walked over to the door to examine it as B.J. began patting his hands on the door.

"What the hell is with all these M's everywhere I look?" Nero asked as they sensed Shin as he landed into the room.

"So you could resist the draw of a good fight after all" Goku said.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into" Shin said as they heard a noise and looked up to see their exit close up. "Once inside this ship there's no way out."

"What?!" Gohan said.

"Our only hope for escape now is to destroy Babidi" Shin said.

"Well that is what we came to do isn't it?" Goku asked.

"I'll solve all our problems and blow this place to oblivion" Vegeta said.

"No you won't! Sudden shock might accidently set Majin Buu free!" Shin yelled. "The degree that you are estimating him is astounding, don't you understand, even at a fraction of his full power Majin Buu can annihilate this entire planet and all its inhabitants in an instant, he can't be stopped!"

"Ok so blowing up the ship is a big no, so let's bust down that door and find that little freak" Nero said as they were still being watched.

"I thought there might actually be a fight in this place" Vegeta said as they heard a strange noise as Nero pressed his ear to the door.

"It's an elevator someone coming" Nero said jumping away as the door began to open as the odd alien they saw before stood in it as he stepped out with his arms folded.

"Welcome fellow warriors, you arrived at stage one" he said.

"About time someone showed" Gohan said.

"So what's stage one?" Goku asked.

"Master Babidi is at the bottom level of this ship we are currently at the top level also known a s stage one and there's no way of getting down to him unless you beat the warrior at each stage, you need not to concern yourselves with getting to stage two, because unfortunately for you the first warrior you must face is none other than me, and that means none of you will make it out alive" the alien known as Pui-Pui said laughing as Reyoto rolled his eyes.

"Alright guys so which one of us gets to fight first?" Goku asked.

"We'll rock, paper, scissors for it!" Kento said as the four Saiyans began playing as Shin and Pui-Pui watched in shock while Nero sat on the ground with B.J. in his lap.

"One, two there!" the Saiyans said in unison as they all choose paper. "One, two three!" they all picked rock. "One, two, three!" they said going on for about ten games till four of the Saiyans picked paper and Vegeta got scissors.

"Scissors win" Vegeta said.

"Dammit!" Kento said.

"Ah I wanted to fight this guy!" Goku said.

"Well sorry you won't get your chance" Vegeta said.

"Oh well at least we get some entertainment out of this" Kento said sitting up against the wall next to Nero.

"Wait please you don't really instead to fight him by yourself do you?" Shin asked.

"Of course I do, what other way is there?" Vegeta said folding his arms.

"It's best not to question Saiyan tradition Shin so just sit back, relax and watch Vegeta handle this" Nero said as Pui-Pui chuckled.

"Master Babidi told me to be careful because your high energy makes you strong and dangerous but you're nothing but a bunch of morons" Pui-Pui said.

"The only moron in this place is Babidi he didn't investigate this planet very thoroughly did he? If he had he'd know that the most powerful fighter alive is standing in front of you" Vegeta said.

"You the most powerful fighter alive?" Pui-Pui said as he started to laugh as he teleported away from the door and to the other side of the room. "That kind of arrogances can get you killed" he said vanishing again.

"Don't underestimate him, Babidi uses his magic to attract the strongest warriors in the universe" Shin said.

"Hey calm down let's just let Vegeta take it from here ok" Nero said calmly since Shin was the only one in the room that was nervous.

"Are you sure?" Shin asked as Pui-Pui reappeared.

"You know none of you will ever leave" he said vanishing again and appearing a few steps away as Kento started to get annoyed with this. "And every ounce of energy you lose while I pound you will be absorbed in this room and as the energy is absorbed it will be channel directly to Majin Buu."

"Well I guess that's unfortunate than, since you won't be able to hurt me, you won't be able to steal my energy" Vegeta said as Pui-Pui appeared in front of Vegeta.

"Keep dreaming before I'm done, I'll do much more than hurt you" Pui-Pui said vanishing.

"Oh you will sing to us to?" Kento said sarcastically.

"When you fight Pui-Pui death is a certainty" he said laughing.

"This guy is really annoying" Vegeta said teleporting in front of Pui-Pui. "Welcome to the end of your life and I promise it's going to hurt, ready for the pain?" as they stood there for a few seconds as Kento checked his watch.

"You two going to stare at each other all day or are you going to fight?" Kento asked as Pui-Pui jumped into the air and did a stupid spin kick as Vegeta caught it as Pui-Pui was shocked that Vegeta was able to block it as he jumped back and tried to punch Vegeta but was blocked once again as Pui-Pui jumped.

"Well you fight pretty good, nut not that good" he said as he came at Vegeta with a barge of punches and kicks that Vegeta dodged easily, Vegeta then lost patience and caught Pui-Pui kick and kicked him into the roof and falling hard into the floor.

"There you go, didn't I tell you, Vegeta can handle this guy no problem" Goku said.

"If I were too take a guess, I would say that this fight will be over in about a minute" Nero said as Pui-Pui tried to attack again but got kicked in the chin and sent as he jumped from the roof and landed on the ground to see Vegeta had vanished.

"You looking for me?" Vegeta said as Pui-Pui turned around to see Vegeta standing behind him and got a punch to the face as he fell to the ground.

"He's good" Shin said.

"He's really good it looks like he's gotten a lot stronger" Gohan said.

"Well that what happen when you spend all your time training" Goku said.

"What's wrong had enough?" Vegeta asked as Pui-Pui got off the ground.

"No!" Pui-Pui said trying to punch Vegeta but he dodged jumped from his head and landing behind him before he kicked him and began a series of punches to his chest and face and sent him to the ground as Vegeta began to approach him and there entire surrounding changed to a red planet out in the middle of space.

"What the hell just happened?" Kento asked as he got up from the ground.

"Where are we?" Gohan asked.

"It's that Babidi, he used his magic to change the room it seems he's trying to give that fighter the advantage" Shin said.

"Ah should be interesting" Goku said.

"Goku it isn't Vegeta he's giving the advantage" Shin said.

"Yeah I know" Goku said.

"Welcome to my home planet, I've won many great battles here and by now you've noticed my planet is different from yours" Pui-Pui said as he picked a rock off the ground. "It's the gravity, ten times stronger than earth" he said dropping the rock as it created a hole in the ground. "Your hopes of winning are falling faster than that stone, you won't leave here alive" he said laughing as Vegeta smiled.

"The moron in for it now" Kento said.

"Maybe if this was five hundred times gravity you might have an advantage but ten, I don't even feel it" Vegeta said.

"Your just bluffing I know you are" Pui-Pui said.

"Maybe I am, hard to tell" Vegeta said.

"Enough!" Pui-Pui said running at Vegeta and tried to punch him but Vegeta dodged as he went into a series of punches as Vegeta punched his gut and kicked him back into a boulder Vegeta being the ass that he is then began jumping easily as Pui-Pui eyes widen.

"So you still think I'm bluffing?" Vegeta asked as Pui-Pui growled and Vegeta laughed as Pui-Pui came running at him again as Vegeta flew towards him and put both his hands to Pui-Pui chest as he hit him with a very powerful gold kai blast destroying him.

"Alright!" Gohan yelled.

"Ha, I'm amazed that Babidi would send such a weakling" Vegeta said as a circle in the middle of the room opened up.

"Hey look the floor opening up" Goku said as they approached the circle.

"Thank you captain obvious" Nero said.

"It looks like an elevator shaft" Gohan said.

"Let's go I want to get back to the tournament" Kento said as they jumped into the hole and down to the second floor.

"Children so easily amused" Vegeta said jumping in after them.

"Screw you Vegeta" Nero said as Goku stuck his head back out and turned to Shin.

"Hey Supreme Kai what are you waiting for, come on lets go" Goku said.

"Now I see they are very strong" Shin said still in shock as he walked over to jump into the hole while Babidi glared at them threw the crystal ball.

IIIIIIIIII

"Great I lost them! They must be around here somewhere!" Bash said flying above where the others had hid and landed near the entrance to Babidi ship and looked inside.

"It's closed; those idiots must have gotten locked in here! Oh when I get my hands on those brats they're dead!" Bash said turning his body into a liquid form and went through the crack into the ship.

"Looks like they're all in that ship" Nathan said as they watch Bash go into it.

"What do we do now?" Kelly asked.

"We wait" Nathan said as they all sat on the rocks waiting.

IIIIIIII

The second floor was much like the first except the floor was pink as the heroes all landed in the room "Babidi really needs to reconsider his ship layout" Nero said.

"That's weird this room looks like that last one we were in" Goku said.

"Yeah and Babidi probably going to change this room with his magic" Gohan said.

"It's my turn to fight next, so I wonder who behind that door I sure hope he's going to be tuff enough for me" Goku said.

"Hold on who said you can fight next? How do you know that me, Nero or Gohan would like to fight next?" Kento asked.

"Let him fight there are more floors below us and we can wait" Nero said as they looked at the door and waited for a good five minutes before Goku lost patience.

"Hey, come on get out here!" Goku yelled.

"Why don't we just smash threw the floor and get to the bottom of this place?" Vegeta asked.

"We can't do that, even though he is not at full power unnecessary shock could free Majin Buu and that would be disastrous" Shin said.

"I'm beginning to think that this Majin Buu may not be worth fighting after all and the same goes for that Dabura" Vegeta said.

"What? No you can't be serious then you won't fight them?" Shin asked.

"Well why should I? From what I've seen from Dabura so far I don't see any reason to be afraid of him, I watched his movement outside and the only thing I have to worry about is his spit as long as I avoid that I can beat him, your friend Kibito was careless that's all" Vegeta said.

"So do you agree with him?" he asked tuning to Nero and Kento and Goku.

"Yeah, Vegeta right Dabura not that tuff if it was a few years ago we might be afraid of him" Goku said.

"I agree with Vegeta as well if there is one thing I know it's that I've fought much worse than someone like Dabura" Kento said.

"Seven years ago we fought this guy named Cell now that was tough" Goku said.

"Oh please, Broly gave me a run for my money when we and fought him and now he's burning in hell and were stronger than ever" Kento said.

"Hey! Get out here now! Let's go I'm ready to fight!" Goku yelled at the door as it began to open.

"Well it's about damn time this fighter better be worth the wait" Nero said as the shadow of a very large creature stood behind the doors as a large green monster stepped out.

"Ah! What the hell is that thing?" Goku asked.

"Wow he sure is an ugly one" Gohan said as the creature laughed.

"You all look yummy, who should I eat first?" he said looking from each hero.

"Why did I have to get this guy? Sure he's big but he kind of looks dumb to me" Goku said.

"Huh?" the creature said.

"I know that monster his name is Yakon" Shin said.

"You've meet him before?" Gohan said.

"That's right he's one of the most feared creatures in the universe, he's extremely strong, and I don't think Goku can beat him on his own" Shin said.

"Don't underestimate Goku, he may appear weak to you but in reality he's one of the strongest in the universe" Kento said as the creature drool got onto the ground.

"Ugh! This thing disgusting" Nero said disgusted as Goku went into a battle stance and Yakon swung his massive arm at Goku who vanished as Yakon followed as floated above the others as Yakon swung his arms, legs and tail at Goku who dodged as Yakon nails extended fast at Goku as Goku landed and his orange gi ripped.

"Ah! That was close" Goku said.

"So he's a big one but he's quick" Gohan said.

"That was what I was trying to tell you, and Goku can't beat him" Shin said.

"What? No my dad should be more than enough for that guy just watch and see" Gohan said.

"Watch and see?" Shin said as Yakon laughed.

"You were very lucky but you won't get away this time" Yakon said.

"I better watch it, one slip and those claws will tear me into two" Goku said.

"Do you hear me Yakon? Listen to me, you're doing well my marvelous monster I'm proud of you did you know that? With your help Majin Buu will be resurrected sooner than expected I have a treat for you, when you finish off these intruders quickly how about we visit your favorite planet, the planet of darkness, would you like that my pet?" Babidi said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear as the room began to transform into one of darkness as the room went complete dark.

The sound of a clang and Goku groaning when he hit his shin caught the other attention as they tried to see.

"A stone! The hurt!" Goku said rubbing his knee.

"Are you okay?" Kento asked.

"Yeah but what happened? Who turned out the lights? It's dark I can't see a thing" Goku said as they heard Yakon laughing.

"Welcome to the Planet of Darkness, your scratching your head aren't you? You can't see me but I can see you" Yakon said as Goku stopped scratching his head.

"You can?" Goku said.

"Sounds like he's right at home" Gohan said.

"Yakon was born in this place it's in the far end of the universe where no light can reach it das the Planet of Darkness" Shin said.

"Your mine now I'm going to eat you" Yakon said jumping down towards Goku but Goku jumped up and jumped hard onto Yakon sending him into the ground as he burrowed out and jumped out on the other side of the room. "Where is he?" Yakon asked as Goku was on Yakon back.

"Eat this!" Goku yelled slamming both his fists onto Yakon head sending him to the ground as Yakon began running up the walls and tried to get Goku with his claws but Goku dodged it and kicked Yakon in the face.

"Hey can any of you tell what's going on out there?" Shin asked.

"Yes Kakarot winning" Vegeta said as Goku sent Yakon flying into a boulder as Yakon groaned and climbed out of the hole he was in.

"You can see in the dark?" Yakon asked.

"No but I don't really need to I can sense your movements by the sound of vibrations in the air oh yeah I can smell where you are too" Goku said.

"Huh!"

"I can so can see in the dark and so can my son" Nero said with red eyes as B.J. did.

"I do have one way I can see you, like this!" Goku said powering into a Super Saiyan.

"Ah that's better now we can actually see" Kento said.

"Look at that, pretty impressive huh?" Gohan said.

"Yakon come on out stinky I've seem to have found my spare flashlight see" Goku said as Yakon laughed.

"Well done so you've fixed it so I can no longer hide in the dark" Yakon said.

"I wonder why he's being so calm" Goku said.

"Time to feed" Yakon said opening his mouth as he began to suck the energy Goku was using to light the room as Goku turned into his normal form and Yakon swallowed the light he stole.

"Great now it's pitch dark again" Kento said.

"Kakarot is back at his normal state" Vegeta said.

"Yummy, I've never eaten such a brilliant and rich light before" Yakon said.

"What's that?" Goku asked.

"Yakon is a type of monster that eats light energy; Goku is a Super Saiyan the energy he is admitting is light, a delicacy to him" Shin said.

"Hey listen dad don't become a Super Saiyan again if you do that monster will eat your energy" Gohan yelled to his father.

"Very tasty the best light I have ever had I want some more of that, give me some more of that now!" Yakon said rubbing his belly.

"So he eats light" Goku said as Yakon jumped down from the rocks he stood on. "Ok are you ready for the second course?" Goku asked having an idea.

"Yes!" Yakon said practically drooling all over the place.

"You sure?" Goku asked.

"What on earth is Kakarot trying to do now?" Vegeta asked.

"Dad seriously, don't go Super Saiyan he's draining your energy lets fight him together!" Gohan yelled.

"No way I fight alone Gohan I don't need help" Goku said powering up into Super Saiyan again as Yakon laughed.

"I am going to make a meal out of you, now come to me!" Yakon yelled.

"Has he gone crazy? Why does he insist on fighting alone he knows he can't beat him, does he this this is some kind of game?" Shin asked.

"Let him do what he wants, Kakarot wouldn't purposely get eaten alive, he has a plan" Vegeta said as Yakon began to suck in the light again as Yakon stomach began to expand as Goku powered to level two giving Yakon way to much as the beast exploded.

"Look he blew up" Shin said.

"Alright dad won!" Gohan said.

"And with energy to spare, interesting" Vegeta said as the floor opened up next to Goku.

"Hey the floor opened up, come on guys lets go" Goku said.

"Hopefully the next guy will be worth our time" Kento said jumping into the hole like everyone else.

Once in another room with light they all looked around waiting for their next opponent.

"Way to go dad I guess that monster bit off more than he can chew huh?" Gohan said.

"Sure did" Goku said.

"So it's mine or Gohan turn" Kento said.

"You can go I much rather see you fight someone" Gohan said as they landed in another room like the others as Kento turned to see the pink Majin enter the room.

"So you're my opponent then?" Kento said cracking his knuckles as the Candy didn't respond.

"Babidi want me to dispose of you so I better make this quick" Candy said as Bash jumped down from the room in front to the Saiyan with his back to Candy.

"Got ya! Huh? Kento? Dammit those brats gave me the slip again! They're dead! They are so dead when I wring their little necks!" Bash said.

"Uh Bash were in the middle of something" Kento said pointing to Candy as Bash turned around as his eyes widen as Candy did.

"A Majin? Wait you're the Majin Azumuri spoke of!" Bash said.

"Uh yes I guess I am" Candy said.

"Uh well uh my name is Bash" he said as Kento and Gohan eyes widen when they noticed Bash liked this girl.

"Oh uh Candy" she said blushing.

"Candy what are you doing! Fight them!" Babidi yelled.

"Tell me what has become of Ally, Sledge and Glacious?" Candy asked.

"Or they joined the team in fact they're forming a team with Saiya and they could use one Majin and from what I heard you're a very talented warrior" Bash said.

"You think I'm talented?" Candy said blushing.

"Trust me girl Bash never gives compliments like that he's telling the truth" Kento said.

"How about you join us? I'm sure you're sick of listening to that annoying little whelp all day" Bash said.

"Join you?" Candy said.

"Yeah become a Time Force Fighter were always looking for new members" Bash said.

Candy then grabbed the Time Breaker buckle on her pants and threw it off as a new buckle grew in with the Majin symbol.

"Ah man! So much for me getting my fight Kento said jumping into the hole in the ground that opened up.

"How disappointing" Vegeta said hopping in.

"I think it's nice" Goku said.

"Come on you two were leaving" Nero said jumping in after Goku as Shin followed and Bash smiled as he jumped in and Candy followed.

"You think Babidi could at least vary up the décor a little bit, all these stages look the same" Gohan said.

"Get used to it I have a feeling were going to be here for a while" Vegeta said.

"Well hopefully the fighter through that door will be worth the wait, Gohan your next" Goku said.

"Goku listen to me this is not game Babidi henchmen come from the four corners of universe and every one of them is incredibly strong, we all been lucky so far but I think from now on we should fight together" Shin said.

"Nah don't you worry about it Supreme Kai Gohan doesn't need any help besides that would be unfair" Goku said.

"Unfair?" Shin said.

"Everyone else got to fight alone so don't you think Gohan should have a turn for himself too?" Goku said.

"Yeah I can take care of myself just wait I'll show you" Gohan said.

"So Candy who going to be next?" Kento asked.

"Don't know Babidi could send in anyone but he's going to send in his strongest now" Candy said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I knew it she joined those brats, what a waste remember the plan Babidi once he's under my control you stay out of the way" Towa said.

"Of course" Babidi said.

IIIIIIIIII

"It's getting late, how long will Babidi keep us waiting?" Gohan asked as he checked his watch.

"Relax Gohan he probably having trouble finding someone to fight you" Goku said.

"Lucky him" Kento said sarcastically.

"So I wonder how they are doing back at the world martial arts tournament" Goku said.

"I don't know dad, I mean we did short of leave them in a bit of a bind" Gohan said.

"I would have preferred to fight you there Kakarot then come to this place, this have been a waste of my time battling these cretins" Vegeta said.

"I know what you mean Vegeta I was looking forward with deucing it out with my dad too" Gohan said.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm ready for the both of you anytime anywhere" Goku said.

"Hey! Don't forget Kento and I are looking to fight you as well dad so don't go thinking you have the victory just yet" Nero said.

"So Candy what is our planet like?" Bash asked.

"Oh it's just like here the sky blue the planet covered in lushes green forests our people have no need for the technology the humans have because it pollute the planet so we live off the land" Candy said.

"My brother would love to see the planet, in fact so would Kabra and I" Bash said.

"You have brother?" Candy asked.

"Yep my brothers Kabra and Zink" Bash said.

'They're hitting it off well but this is the first female Majin any of us have ever seen

After waiting a good ten minutes the Saiyans slowly began to lose patience's. "Ah man what's the hold up?" Goku asked.

"Let's just smash the door in" Vegeta said walking to the door.

"No stop you mustn't do that!" Shin said grabbing Vegeta arm.

"I'm sick of all this waiting!" Vegeta yelled.

"Please, whatever you do Vegeta don't make a shock!" Shin begged as Vegeta yanked his arm again.

"Vegeta just listen to him" Kento said.

"Where the hell are they, sleeping?" Vegeta said looking up at the roof.

"After those move you and the others showed off at the last stages, you probably scared them off" Gohan said stretching.

"I hope they don't all runaway you haven't even had your turn" Goku said.

After standing around for close to an hour Goku yawned as everyone seemed bored as Bash and Candy made small talk.

"What time it?" Goku asked.

"It's close to noon" Nero said checking his watch holding his sleeping son his arms.

"Man I wish they would hurry up" Gohan said.

"Who do they think they are keeping us waiting so long! Come one!" Vegeta yelled as Kento, Goku and Nero sat on the ground playing cards that Nero brought with him.

"Got any fives?" Goku asked.

"Go fish" Nero said.

"Dammit! You never have any of the cards I ask for" Goku said grabbing another card.

"Because you only ask for three cards and every time and it's no, got any threes?" Nero said.

"Dammit!" Goku yelled handing Nero the card.

"My turn, got any eights?" Kento said.

"Go fish" Goku said.

"I wonder who they are going to send out next?" Goku asked cracking his knuckles.

"There's no telling, got any fours?" Goku said.

"Once again Goku go fish" Nero said.

"Dammit!"

"This is like being on a game show or something I wonder who going to be behind door number three, huh I'm kind of excited" Gohan said.

"I can't wait to see how much you progressed over the years, got any sevens?" Goku asked.

"Goku you know that answer" Nero said.

"Yeah I know" Goku said grabbing another card. "You were just a boy when you defeated Cell and you're twice as strong now."

"Yeah well I'm not quite as strong as I was then" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"Gohan is far too busy going to school and dates to do any serious training all of us are more powerful than him in this condition, of course I could be wrong he could been training in-between classes or during P.E. or something, maybe he's the strongest one here " Vegeta said.

"Well" Gohan said laughing nervously.

"I didn't think" Vegeta said.

"Lay off Vegeta your just pissed because we have to wait and last I checked you were weaker than Gohan and I am I correct?" Kento said.

"Why you little!" Vegeta growled as the door hissed as their attention was towards the door as it started to open.

"What? Impossible" Shin said as Dabura stood in the door way as he laughed. "It's Dabura!" Shin said as Dabura stepped out the doorway.

"I must say I'm impressed beating Yakon and advancing to stage five is beyond anything any mortal can manage to do, yes it was quiet unexpected indeed, so now you must face me, which means you will all will progress no furfur" Dabura said.

"Hmm, your boss must be nervous if he sends out his number one guy, why doesn't he come out himself huh, he too scared?" Vegeta said.

"Let's dispenses with the idol talk I would prefer if you just attack, all of you together" Dabura said.

"Hey wait a second! It's my turn to fight and that's what I'm going to do!" Gohan yelled as Dabura growled.

"Impotent fool" Dabura said.

"This is a lousy place to have a fight though, it's too small a secluded place in the mountains sounds good or a nice spot on the beach…wait no then we'd get sand in our boots" Gohan said.

"Silence child you will fight me here and now!" Dabura yelled going into his own battle stance.

"Dabura wait a second, I was just thinking and it might not be bad ideas to pick another location for the fight, you see to revive Buu were going to need the spaceship intact" Babidi said.

"Yes I understand" Dabura said.

"Any preferences?" Babidi asked as Dabura smiled.

"Perhaps a planet similar to this one I don't want an unfair advantage" Dabura said as Babidi laughed.

"Dear me you really want to show them don't you Dabura, very well as you wish here it goes! Paparapapa!" Babidi said casting a spell as it felt like they were being pulled through space very fast past many planets and galaxies till they stopped in a rock area with a red sky.

"Well then let's begin shall we?" Dabura said.

"Sure!" Gohan said going into his martial arts battle stance.

"Gohan stay focused" Goku said.

"Right dad" Gohan said as he flew at Dabura beginning their fight as Dabura sent a blue wave at Gohan who dodged it to see it landed it a pink lake below them creating a long cut in the planet. "Whew that was close" Gohan said as Dabura sent two sharp waves at Gohan that cut two mountains in half as Gohan dived into the pink water and sent a gold kai blast at Dabura.

"The fool" Dabura said as Gohan teleported next to Dabura and kicked Dabura in the face sending him into a mountain as the rubble began glowing a floating up as Dabura now floated in the air as he sent the flying boulder at Gohan who got hit dead on and sent into a mountain.

Dabura then landed on the ground and walked towards the destroyed mountain rubble as a bright light blinded him as Gohan floated a few feet away from him in Super Saiyan.

"Finally now we get to see a real test, let's see how this Dabura fellow does against a Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"Yeah it always makes things interesting that's for sure" Goku said.

Gohan then teleported out of Dabura sight and gave Dabura and punch to the gut and got a nice hard punch to the face sending him in the air before Gohan teleported himself behind Dabura and kicked him down towards the ground and sent a powerful kai blast into the hole Dabura was in.

After finishing the blast Gohan sensed Dabura next move a Dabura transported next to him and Gohan caught his fist and smirk as Gohan got a punch and a kick as Gohan punched and Dabura blocked as they both flew back and landed on top of two mountains and Gohan raised his power.

"Come on Dabura show your true power you can't win at this rate" Gohan taunted as Dabura growled.

"Amazing" Shin said watching for the sideline with the others.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Goku said.

"Well Dabura?" Gohan said as Dabura chuckled.

"You want a glimpse at my true power well so be it, I didn't know you were in such a hurry to die!" Dabura yelled as he began screaming into the air as electricity formed around his body as the mountain he stood on began crumbling under his feet as the whole area began to shake as Dabura and Gohan flew at each other throwing punches or kicks that the other would block.

At one point Gohan got tricked by a move Trunks used on Goten as Gohan got hit with a kai blast and sent threw a mountain and sent flying into the pink lake.

"How long can Gohan hold his breath?" Kento asked as they watched Dabura stand at the edge of the lake and waited for Gohan to emerge.

"Not sure" Goku said as Gohan threw two blue kai blasts out of the water and Dabura just kicked them aside as they explode where they crashed as Dabura threw another kai blast that hit Gohan when he emerged from the water.

"Gohan!" Goku said as Kento growled as Gohan emerged from the smoke with a torn green shirt that would fall off soon and he would have to wear the black jumpsuit underneath for a while.

"Is that all the power your transformation can hold? You're pathetic" Dabura said.

"Dabura is far stronger then Yakon and Pui-Pui" Shin said.

"That's okay so is Gohan" Goku said as Gohan tore off the destroyed green shit and looked like Vegeta whenever he trained in that stupid jumpsuit he always wore.

"Alright then round two let's do it whenever you're ready big guy!" Gohan yelled as Dabura transported and Gohan did as fast moving blurs of red and black moved through the air and would sometimes collided.

"What does Gohan thinks he's doing a direct attack won't work on this guy he should know better than that" Goku said trying to follow the fast moving battle.

"This is what happens when you don't train for seven years he's completely off his fighting sense it's pitiful" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta will you shut the hell up! Gohan will prove he's stronger, he's not even in level two yet so shut up and watch" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Not bad" Gohan said floating over the pink lake as Dabura stood on the edge.

"Come on if you dare" Dabura said turning his back and motioning Gohan to attack him.

"Alright!" Gohan said flying at Dabura as Dabura spat in Gohan direction.

"Gohan be careful don't let it hit you!" Shin yelled as it hit Gohan glove and Gohan quickly threw it off as it turned to stone and broke by Dabura feet.

"Whew talk about your lucky break" Gohan said laughing a little.

"Gohan quit screwing around and beat him already! We have a job to do remember!" Kento yelled.

"Sorry!" Gohan said as Dabura came at him as he blocked a kick and they began another round of punches and blocks as they jumped back from each other.

"I feel your power decreasing it's only a matter of time before you make a mistake" Dabura said.

"What if you make one first?" Gohan said as Dabura laughed.

"I wouldn't count on it" Dabura said.

"Hmm, this Dabura guy giving Gohan a lot more trouble than I thought he would" Goku said.

"He's tuff but he's not unbeatable, Gohan gotten soft he was a lot stronger when he was a little kid it's uncured" Vegeta said.

"Yeah he's defiantly slacked off at lest he got straight A's on his report card" Goku said.

"I could beat Dabura" Vegeta said as Dabura looked in Vegeta direction.

"Mistake number one!" Gohan yelled punching Dabura in the face as Dabura stopped mid are and summoned a sword in his hand.

"Taste my blade!" Dabura yelled coming at Gohan and swung his sword as they saw three hairs fall to the water. "What!" he yelled as Gohan laughed.

Dabura then came at Gohan again swinging his sword as Gohan dodged every swing as Gohan kneed Dabura in the face and began to dodge Dabura swings as Gohan was pressed up against the wall and dodged Dabura stabs as Gohan bend over as Dabura swung and cut through the mountain Gohan was up against.

Gohan then powered up a little and caught Dabura sword as Gohan held it away from his face as they both began to raise power levels as Gohan broke the sword Dabura then growled and tossed the broken sword aside and Gohan still held the blade between his hands as he dropped it down to where Goku and the others stood as it impaled the ground and vanished.

"I can't take this anymore it's ridiculous why are we subjecting ourselves to this, look call him down Kakarot I'll finish this!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just give him a little more time it's not like he's completely lost yet why not let him fight he's hanging in there" Goku said.

"Dabura toying with him you know that, come on!" Vegeta yelled.

"You dare interfere in Gohan fight Vegeta and I'll personally stop you, give him a chance we let you have your fight now let him have his!" Kento growled.

"Why should I sit around all day acting like this matters I could end this in five minutes if I wanted too, I'm not here to play games Kakarot or to create nice father son memories I'm here to win stop the sentimental rubbish the strongest one should be the one who should do the job, I'm the one who should be fighting not him!" Vegeta yelled as Dabura smiled.

"Vegeta I said shut the hell up! If I hear one more of that all mighty talk from you then you will end up beaten when you sadly learn that you will always be second place in everything we Saiyans do!" Kento yelled.

Everyone then end back on the ship as Nero knew something was wrong. "What? What are we doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know I guess they wanted us back on the ship for some reason" Goku said.

"But why?" Shin said as Dabura walked back into the doorway.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going are you giving up or what?" Gohan yelled.

"Oh no it's just a brief intermission we just need a few minutes to rework or strategies it seems we found a new recruit a perfect warrior capable of handling all of you so just take a little rest while I bring him up to speed" Dabura said laughing as the door closed.

"Hey come back!" Gohan yelled as Dabura left and Gohan landed on the ground still in Super Saiyan. "Well what now?"

"I don't know, I don't understand what's going, Dabura is Babidi greatest fighter it doesn't make sense that he would withdraw from a fight they don't have anyone after him he's the best" Shin said.

"He mention a new recruit, do you think he was bluffing?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure but it seems unlikely that a fighter of that caliber would fall into their laps" Shin said a Gohan powered down.

"Yeah they are defiantly up to something, but what?" Gohan said.

"The way he looked at Vegeta makes me feel nervous I think they might try something funny" Nero said.

"This whole thing would be over with now if it wasn't for you" Vegeta said approaching Gohan. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean you disgraced us with your pitiful performance, there's no excuse for you fighting the way you did you have Saiyan blood running through your veins a warrior like Dabura should be dead!" Vegeta yelled pushing Gohan.

"And now here scratching your head wondering what's next you should already be finished, you are pitiful, fighting with that soft righteous look on your face it's brute strength that determines an outcome of a battle not goodness, the mighty survive and the weak die, your Piccolo and Krillin were turned to stone and that's because they are weaklings is that the kind of fate you want for yourself, garden statues someone will make a bird bath out of them!"

Nero then heard enough as he stood in front of Gohan and looked down at Vegeta and he shoved him back with one arm and held onto his son.

"Back off! You are wrong its thickheaded people like you that make me sick! Do you think only brute strength wins a fight? I would think that you would have learned that by now, now I suggest you leave Gohan alone or I'll send you back under that rock you crawled from personally" Nero yelled flaring his kai.

"Look Gohan didn't know that Dabura was going to run off I'm sure he would wanted one of us to fight him if he knew" Goku said.

"Oh really now there's a pleasant excuse you and Nero are as soft as him Kakarot and I'm tired of playing around I'm going to put an end to this thing once and for all!" Vegeta yelled as he held a kai blast in his hand.

"Vegeta what the hell are you doing!" Goku yelled.

"No more of your excuses Kakarot, I'm taking control of this operation now and for starter I'm going to blow this ship to kingdom come!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait that might do us more harm than good!" Goku yelled.

"Goku right if you blow up the ship now you will most certainly revive Buu! Vegeta listen please you don't know Buu his powers is horrible he pure evil not even the four Kais combined could stop him he's kill millions of innocent people" Shin yelled.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Don't be a fool if Buu revived this planet finished, history! All living things will be terminated he'll turn the earth into a dark lifeless tomb!" Shin yelled.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled pointing the kai ball at Shin. "Now you listen to me, what happens to this planet is none of my concern the strongest will find a way to survive and the weakling will die!" Vegeta yelled.

"What kind of person are you!" Shin yelled as Goku appeared in front of Vegeta and grabbed his wrist stopping the kai ball.

"Hey cut it out this has gone far enough!" Goku yelled.

"How dare you better let go of me Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on let's put what's happened behind us and move forward from here!" Goku yelled as Vegeta ripped his arm out of Goku grasped.

"Alright whatever you say Kakarot!" Vegeta said turning his back and crossing his arms.

"Now what I want to know is why they withdrew from a fight" Goku said.

"Yes it doesn't make sense does it this was the perfect opportunity they could have gathered more energy, maybe Dabura wasn't bluffing maybe they did find a new recruit" Shin said.

"It's defiantly a possibility, but I don't see how happening on someone who can beat us all where are the chances of doing that slim to none I say" Goku said.

"Well by the look on your face Shin I say I know who they found!" Nero said following Shin shocked look to Vegeta as Vegeta began screaming as he grabbed his head as he began screaming out in pain.

"Vegeta what's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Someone attacking me!" Vegeta yelled still grabbing his head.

"Where I don't see anything?" Goku asked.

"Inside my head!" Vegeta yelled.

"Fight it! Resist!" Shin yelled.

"I can't!" Vegeta yelled.

"You must!" Shin yelled.

IIIIIIIIII

"No it's my turn!" Towa said as he eyes glowed as Kento eyes widen "his heart may be pure enough to not be controlled by Babidi magic but no mind is safe from my magic but his body is not".

IIIIIIIIII

"Vegeta don't let him in fight him Vegeta!" Nero yelled as Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan.

"Don't let him win Vegeta don't let him do it!" Shin yelled as Vegeta looked to be fighting back. "That's it fight him!"

"Supreme Kai what's happening to him?" Goku asked.

"It's Babidi! Vegeta the new recruit!" Nero yelled.

"Fight him Vegeta, you've changed you are not that way anymore Babidi has no flame over you!" Shin yelled.

"What Babidi doing trying to kill him?" Gohan said.

"Worse than that he's trying to take over his mind and enslave him and do whatever Babidi wants him to do" Shin said.

"Is there any way we can help him?" Gohan asked.

"He struggles because his heart in impure he has to choose himself" Shin said as Vegeta fell to his knees. "Don't let him take you Vegeta, the past is the past don't think of it be innocent and clear!"

"How can you say that, I'm not innocent!" Vegeta yelled as he fell to the ground this grabbing his head as red bolts of energy began to form around Vegeta as he stood floating in the air as his veins began to show a black outline formed around his eyes.

"Don't let them in Vegeta! Don't let them use you! You're stronger than this" Gohan yelled as Vegeta floated in the air above them surrounded by a gold energy and red energy as one hit Gohan sending him sliding across the ground.

"Gohan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gohan said lifting his head as the ship began to shake.

"Vegeta no! Fight it Vegeta!" Goku yelled as red bolts went flying in all directions.

"What a monstrous power it's terrible I can't even approach him!" Goku yelled as the energy stopped and Vegeta fell to the ground still groaning in pain.

"Dad talk to him!" Gohan yelled.

"Vegeta were here were going to help you get back to normal" Goku said approaching him as Shin stopped him.

"No stop, it's too late" Shin said as Vegeta got off the ground as he began laughing and an M was now on his forehead.

"Vegeta" Goku said.

"Look at his head it has an M on it like Dabura" Gohan said.

"The M is Babidi insignia" Shin said.

"Vegeta under Babidi control now" Nero said.

"Please run he one of them they'll kill us" the girl begged

"Are you saying Babidi against us now?" Goku asked.

"Yes that is exactly what he's saying, Kento get ready!" Nero said as the surroundings changed again as they were blinded by a light and heard people cheering as they found themselves back at the tournament as Nero looked over at Kento to see Kento eyes turn red as he yelled as power kai winds went in all directions.

"That's Kento!" Serena said as the Time Force Fighter saw their friends below.

"Kento!" Bardock yelled as Kento had this blank expression as he was in Super Saiyan 2 and had red eyes.

"Hey were back at the world martial arts tournament" Gohan said.

"Excuse me gentlemen the championships have already been concluded you all look very strong but there's all ways next year the WTA said.

"Were just here for a little exposition match" Vegeta said.

"Hey Goku I didn't see you back there, welcome it seems your friends arrived a little too late" the WTA said as Vegeta growled.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as Vegeta sent a wave of energy in all directions as the announcer went flying into the air and Gohan caught him as Towa emerged standing next to Kento.

"Towa! What did you do to him!" Nero yelled.

"WHAT!" Goku said looking over as Towa grabbed Kento face.

"Excellent a perfect zombie now Kento kill the other seven" Towa said as Kento comrades flew down on to the ring.

"Kento what are you doing!" Zang yelled as Kento looked over with that blank expression as he formed a kai ball and launched it at them.

"Black Hole of Darkness!" Nero yelled forming it in front of the blast and opened another in the air and launched it to the air.

"No" Serena said on the verge of tears.

"Guys Towa controlling him!" Nero yelled.

"What!" Reyoto said as Kento formed two kai balls in each hand.

"Vegeta this is your new master speaking it's time to have a little fun, kill your friends" Babidi said in Vegeta head.

"I won't! My goal is to fight Kakarot the others are nothing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta how could you?" Goku asked as Vegeta turned to face Goku and point at him.

"It's time Kakarot" Vegeta said as he held the palm of his hand out for a kai blast.

"Vegeta no!" Goku yelled as Goku held both his arms in front of his face as Vegeta hit him with a kai blast as Goku began to be pushed back as Goku moved out of the way and the blast head towards people.

"No!" Gohan yelled as the kai blast hit the audience and killed thousands of people creating a huge hole in the stadium and threw Satan City.

"No there were people there women and children! Vegeta you will pay for this!" Reyoto yelled Goku then faced Vegeta.

"Shame on you, the Vegeta I know would never have done this!" Goku growled.

"No don't do this please don't!" Gohan yelled.

"That no longer Vegeta he is our enemy now and will die far worse than those people he killed!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan 2 with all the Saiyan teens as the moron Hercule stood behind Vegeta.

"Hey maniac I'm afraid I can't allow you to move another inch your crime spree will end at my glorious fists you've come head to head with the champion with the world tuff guy!" Hercule yelled as Vegeta laughed. "Hey why are you laughing? I'm sick of fighting you amateurs it would be too much of a joke so this is what I think we should, you seem to have unresolved issues I say you two fight for an exhausting amount of time"

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled shutting Hercule up. "How about it, shall we commence?" Vegeta asked

"This isn't the time Vegeta" Goku said.

"You will fight me Kakarot, unless you want more bodies to pile up on your conscious" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta certainly you didn't, how sad I didn't think you would be weak enough to be controlled" Goku taunted.

"Dad don't" Gohan whispered.

"Answer me Vegeta! Do you like to be a slave!" Goku yelled as Vegeta smirked and held his arm towards his left and shoot another kai blast at the stands killing more people.

"Tell me is it slavery to get what you want?" Vegeta asked.

Goku rage build up as he tried to hold back from acting Vegeta as Gohan stood in front of them.

"Stop it you don't know what you're doing?" Gohan yelled as Vegeta sent a wave at Gohan.

"Stand aside this does not concern you it's between me and your circus clown of a father!" Vegeta yelled.

"Circus clown? Well that's a new one" Goku said powering into a Super Saiyan.

"No Goku you mustn't if you fight him you'll do preciously what Babidi wishes every injury that Vegeta causes will be sent back to the ship and Buu will be revived!" Shin yelled.

"Tell me Vegeta, with that stamp on your head Babidi been giving you orders is this one of them, are you trying to fight me because of him or is this the same old story between me and you which one!" Goku yelled.

"Does it really matter!" Gohan yelled.

"Not to you Gohan but to a warrior it matters greatly and you know this as well as I do Kakarot and in a day you'll be back dead and I will not miss this opportunity" Vegeta said.

"Who are you! Don't you see the universe means more than your meaning less squabble!" Shin yelled.

"Meaningless huh! What do you know of meaningless!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up more. "Spend most of your life ruled by another watch your race turn into a handle full and then tell me what has more meaning then your own strength I have in me the blood of a Saiyan prince he is nothing but a joke yet I had to watch him surpass me in strength, my destiny thrown to the wayside, he even saved my life if I were a hopeless child he has stolen my honor and his debt must be paid!"

"The only one who threw away your honor Vegeta was you! You're the one who choose to be a black hearted tyrant unworthy of the title prince! Your brother is more prince then you ever were!" Reyoto yelled.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled throwing at kai blast as Reyoto who kicked it into the air.

Kento then launched the two kai blasts as Zang and Saiya launched them into the air as the other Time Force members landed.

"Azumuri! Can you break the spell on him?" Nero asked.

"No! He's too strong! He needs to be weaker for me to even be able to get passed that kai barrier!" Azumuri said.

"That means we'll have to fight!" Nero said flying over to Glacious and handed her his son.

"I want you four to protect him with your lives!" Nero said to the Icein.

"You can count on us!" Chill said.

"Babidi transport us where there are no people if you give me that then I'll fight Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"So be it if you're truly believed that is the right decision then you will have to get around me to do it!" Shin yelled standing in front of Goku and Vegeta.

"Don't do this Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"Goku I'm afraid I have no choice" Shin said.

"Neither do I" Goku said holding his hand out to Shin.

"Dad don't!" Gohan yelled as the kai ball began to form as Shin put his arms and head down in defeat.

"Fine do what you wish, I can't stop you" Shin said stepping aside.

"I'm sorry Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"Yes so am I" Shin said.

"You and I both know you would never have done it Goku but in the end will you have what it takes to kill Vegeta?" Reyoto whispered as they were transported to a rocky canyon as Reyoto looked down at the circle from the ship.

"We need to weaken Kento so we can free him!" Naomi said as they the seven Saiyans stood away from Kento and Towa.

"Goku will have to handle Vegeta Gohan! You go with the Kai!" Nero said.

IIIIIIIII

"That was Kento power! Something wrong!" Nathan said.

"It came from that direction!" Brody said as the three kids rushed to the approaching battle.

IIIIIIIIII

"I trust you have no more excuses" Vegeta said.

"None" Goku said.

"Dad don't do this!" Gohan yelled.

"It's alright there's no point resisting we will have to continue our efforts threw a new strategy while you two fight up here we will break open the ship entrance and continue our assault against Babidi and Dabura, I believe we have a chance to stop them before Buu revival, if tampering with the ship entrance rupture Buu cell it will still be better than allowing him to reach full power by energy lost by Goku, after all the time I spent tracking Majin Buu I will avert him with my own hands" Shin said as Babidi ordered Vegeta to kill Shin as Vegeta began grunting and grinding his teeth in pain.

"Babidi entered his mind" Shin said.

"Shin we need to go!" Gohan yelled as Vegeta grunted on the ground and his M glowed red.

"I refuse!" Vegeta yelled.

"What!" Babidi yelled.

"Your business with the Kai means nothing to me, Kakarot is my only objective" Vegeta said.

"I command you to destroy him kill, kill the Kai!" Babidi yelled.

"No get out of my head! I already told you. I will not be distracted anymore, I won't! It will take more then head games to stop me, you may have invaded my mind my body but there is one thing a Saiyan always keep, his pride!" Vegeta yelled powering up sending a gold wave of energy in all direction.

"I guess I've been keeping you for a long time Vegeta, but no more" Goku said as the ship door opened.

"They're opening the ship for us" Gohan said running over to the door.

"Careful we must be watchful for traps" Shin said.

"Alright dad I guess I'm off" Gohan said.

"Take care Gohan I don't have to tell you there is a lot writing on this so do your best, here we got two senzu beans left I want you to take one you need to be in full strength for whatever down there" Goku said tossing Gohan the bean.

"Thank I'll do what I can" Gohan said eating the bean.

"Don't worry son you got all the power to beat this guy remember to fight with your feeling like you and Kento did with Cell" Goku said.

"Yeah but how?" Gohan asked.

"Just remember all the people you're fighting for and how much you care about them and let that be your weapon" Goku said.

"I missed hearing you dad it's a shame that the one day you get to be back got screwed up, I'm glad that you are here" Gohan said.

"Let's go" Gohan said as he jumped in with Shin.

"I'm ready now!" Goku said.

"That's good, so Kakarot the table has been set now lets us begin!" Vegeta yelled.

IIIIIIIIII

"What's the plan guys?" Naomi asked as they all stood away from Kento in fighting stance.

"Weaken him! You guys try to get through to Kento! I'll help Goku!" Nero said running to the other fight.

Kento then yelled as kai energy flew in all directions as they saw Kento hair began to grow.

"Oh my god!" Serena said as Kento stopped yelling and saw in Super Saiyan 3.

"Oh this is interesting! Kill them all Kento!" Towa said disappearing.

"Shit!" Saiya said as they all power to Super Saiyan 2.

Kento then disappeared as he reappeared in front of Reyoto and punched him hard in the gut making Reyoto cough blood as Kento grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground as Zang began throwing punches and kicked at him as he dodged then caught both of Zang fists and rammed his knee into Zang gut then punched him back.

Saiya then jumped in as Kento dodged all of Saiya attacks as Kento punched him hard in the gut then grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Kento! I know you're in there! Fight it Kento!" Serena said as they saw Kento show some expression for a brief second.

"It's working! Serena keep talking to him...ugh!" Naomi said as Kento grabbed her neck and held her off the ground and began to choke her.

"NO! Kento stop it!" Serena yelled as Kento threw Naomi into May then hit them with a kai blast as both girl flew out of a cloud of smoke and hit the ground hard with the other powered down warriors as Kento approached Serena as he grabbed her neck and held her off the ground.

IIIIIIIIII

"The more time you and I spend fighting the more damage I'll revive that will revive Majin Buu so if it's alright with you let's just skip the warm-up" Goku said.

"By all means I just hope being dead this long hasn't made our body fragile" Vegeta said as Goku powered to level two. "Well at least you're stronger than your son was against Cell" Vegeta said as he powered to level two.

"Wow Vegeta this might take longer than I thought" Goku said.

"You see this is our fate! Our battle!" Vegeta yelled.

"Great what now?" Nero said as Gohan and Shin landed in a room filled with aliens with M's on their foreheads all shaking with fear.

IIIIIIIIII

"It's them they're here, they said to get them right?" One asked.

"It seems we have a welcoming committee, we don't have time to mess with small fish lets hurry" Shin said.

"Right" Gohan said.

"Okay men attack!" one of the aliens said as they all began surrounding the warriors as Gohan went battle stances and the aliens backed away in fear as Gohan sent an energy wave at the aliens sending them flying into the walls.

"Whew, I think that will do" Shin said as the floor opened up.

"He's practically daring us, it would be a terrible shame to disappoint him would it? Come my friend let's put an end to this ordeal" Shin said.

IIIIIIIIII

"It is time I take back once mine I will not live my life as your second that tine is over every breath you take is an insult to my honor but no more Kakarot by my hands you will be cut down inch by inch the way you have cut down my pride!" Vegeta said as Goku was pinned to a mountain with kai rings on his arms legs and neck as Vegeta didn't senses Nero till he got a kick to the face and sent flying into a mountain.

"I would think that you would have some honor left Vegeta, trapping your opponent with restraints you're the true shame to our people!" Nero yelled as Goku pulled the kai rings out of the mountain and fell to his knees.

"Get up! This is your fight not mine! I enforce Saiyan rules and Vegeta coming so get the hell up dad! It's time we evened the odds, you have more power think about all those people he killed they are your strength now use it!" Nero said as Goku lifted his head as he powered up.

"Right thanks" Goku said as Vegeta came at them and Goku kneed Vegeta in the gut and began to rapidity punch and kick him till he sent him into a mountain that was hollow as Goku followed and Nero floated outside.

A Kai blast then came from above as Goku caught it and held it back as he sent it threw the hole as Nero dodged it. "I'm here fool!" Vegeta yelled arm lock Goku as Vegeta flew them up towards a sharp jagged rock and stopped when it was ear his neck as Goku powered up and sent Vegeta flying back as threw both sent powerful kai blast at each other as the mountain began to crumble as Reyoto watched a s the whole area exploded.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Oh my god! Look!" Brody said as they saw their fallen friends and Kento holding Serena off the ground chocking her.

"No!" Kelly yelled flying down.

"Kento please!" Serena cried as Kento began to show emotion again as Kelly kicked Kento in the face dropping Serena to the ground as she coughed.

"Serena are you okay?" Brody asked.

"No you kids have to run now!" Serena yelled as Kento appeared in front of Brody and Kelly as both kids shook with fear as Serena pulled them behind her as they back away and Nathan landed in front of them and powered to Super Saiyan.

"The Kento I knew would never hurt his friends! I don't want to fight you but if I have to fight you to protect my friends I will!" Nathan yelled Kento then backed handed him and sent him rolling across the ground as Nathan groaned and got up as he spat blood and Kento approached him.

"Zero Cannon!" Nathan yelled hitting Kento with a kai blast as Kento emerged from the smoke and kicked Nathan into the air then jumped up and bashed the kid to the ground making Nathan creator a small crater as he fell out of his Super Saiyan form.

"Ahhh!" Nathan cried out in pain as he saw his leg was broken and the bone was sticking out as Kento grabbed his neck and held him off the ground.

"KENTO PLEASE STOP!" Serena cried as Nathan saw Kento was fighting to get control.

"You promised you'd protect me and never let anyone hurt me Kento! You're hurting me and your friends! Please stop!" Nathan yelled as he yanked off the headband and held it to Kento face, "WHAT WOULD HE THINK!" he cried with tears streaming down his face as Kento gasped and dropped Nathan to the ground as Kento yelled out in pain gripping his head.

"He's fighting it! Azumuri now!" Harker yelled.

"I know!" Azumuri said as his eyes glowed and held his hands out as the magic aura around Kento began to spin wildly.

"I WANT MY BODY BACK! I WILL NOT KILL MY FRIENDS AND I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN YOU DEMON BITCH!" Kento yelled as the spell shattered as Kento fell out of his Super Saiyan 3 form and hit the ground.

"Kento!" Serena said running over to him.

"Quick! I got the Senzu beans let's get everyone healed up!" Froze said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Gohan and Shin landed in a large room where they saw a glowing pink ball. "This is it, this is what were hear to fight" Shin said.

"That Majin Buu inside?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, we must act quickly I doubt Babidi and Dabura would leave it unguarded for two long if we combine our powers we may have a chance to destroy it" Shin said.

"Welcome friends" Babidi said as he came out from behind the shell with Dabura. "I'm glad you could join us, especially you Supreme Kai."

"We've come to stop you Babidi" Shin said.

"Like you did my father?"

"I will not let you resurrect Majin Buu!"

"That's too bad I'm sure Dabura won't like that one bit he was so looking forward to meeting Buu today you know I really hate to see him upset."

"Let's end this we haven't much time every second we allow to pass bring Majin Buu one step closer to his full power" Shin said.

"I will take care of Babidi myself" Shin said.

"Listen there are still some time till Majin Buu reaches full power we have to strike together on my mark hold nothing back you three this creature must never see the light of day the fate of your world depends on it" Shin said.

"I know" Gohan said.

"You wait Kai let's take this outside it seems a bit cramped in here doesn't it yes and when Buu wakes up I have a feeling he will agree I would hate to see what happens when he see us trapped in here in this cozy little place" Babidi said.

"Wizard you need not worry about what your monster will do to you when you still have me to contend with" Shin said as Babidi laughed.

"Squeak, squeak he's a nosey little rat isn't he?" Babidi said casting a spell as they found themselves in a green valley that had purple clouds in the sky as they saw Krillin and Piccolo statues.

"Now Dabura you are feeling up to this I'd hate to see you wear yourself out during a fight" Babidi said.

"Rest assure these two will be easily removed from your sight, they're rubbish I'll clean them off easily" Dabura said.

"Good dispose of them anyway you like maybe you can turn them into stone four statues to add to our collection" Babidi said.

"No, I have something far more painful in mind" Dabura said.

IIIIIIIII

Goku and Vegeta were still fighting already having torn clothes and bloody bodies as they still fought in the air as Nero waited for chance he felt would be need for his help. "So you still have plenty of fight left?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Impressive I didn't think you would last this long" Vegeta said.

"Really I would say the same about you Vegeta you learned a few new trick while I was way" Goku said as Vegeta appeared behind Goku and tried to kick him but Goku dodged and slammed his elbow down on Vegeta head sending him down as they both landed on the ground as Vegeta sent another kai blast at Goku who dodged it and destroyed another mountain.

IIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Babidi was still talking to the others.

"Did I mention how glad I am to see you Kai now I can finally avenge my father, you remember don't you the way you murdered my father, I supposed he let his guard down I won't make that mistake, I won't be done in like my father was especially not by you, I learned from his short comings I made his weakness my strengths and keep better company, father never had a knack from spotting talent" Babidi said as Gohan powered up into Super Saiyan as a strange noise caught there attention as the M on Buu cell began beeping.

"No were too late" Gohan said as the clouds above them began to turn to thunder.

"Majin Buu at full power!" Babidi yelled as he began to laugh.

"I don't understand it's too soon Goku damage energy couldn't be enough to fill it this quick" Shin said.

"Dad and Vegeta are fighting in Super Saiyan! That's how it filled so fast!" Gohan yelled.

"No it's all my fault" Shin said.

Steam began to come out from the sides of Buu cell as it began pulsing.

"Too late we must retreat and quickly, we have no choice run when I signal!" Shin yelled.

"What we can't we have to stop this thing before it hatches and kills people! I mean there must be a way, you're the Supreme Kai for gods shake!" Gohan yelled.

"Yes and unlike you I've seen what Buu is capable off and it's more than our present state can handle, this is a time for strategy not blind heroics we need to regroup and wait for a better opportunity we have to wait" Shin said.

"I'm sorry but I still have to try" Gohan said.

"Please listen to me we need you and the Seven alive!" Shin said.

"But there are people I care about and this time around I'm not going to stand around and watch them get hurt!" Gohan yelled and powered to level two.

"Well at least we can make them work for it!" Gohan growled putting his hands in the Kamehameha stance

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan yelled as he shot the blast at Buu cell as Dabura pulled him and Babidi out of the way and caused an explosion as the cell remained standing as it wobble back and forth as it released steam again.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan yelled again hitting the shell again as they held it in place as he hit the shell with a very strong blast as it exploded and the shell flew into the air.

"Here we go!" Gohan yelled.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled faster hitting the shell as it fell from the sky and it the shell again and did no damage as the ball rolled and stopped as a pink steam began opening up the shell as it went in all directions as the shell split in half as the steam went away and the shell was hallow.

"It's empty" Dabura and Babidi said in unison as Shin began laughing.

"All your efforts were for nothing, you made a fatal mistake Babidi just like your father fooled by over confidence and overestimated your opponents and so these earthlings have destroyed your sacred Buu years in captivity in the shell must have made him defenseless and not even the energy from this planet could revive him, now the story of Buu comes to an end!" Shin said.

"Don't let that old fool discourage you Babidi even without Buu we can still continue our plan and I'm sure with a little pervasion the Saiyan Prince could be put into future more into your control" Dabura said.

"Oh it's no use don't you understand there isn't any plan without Buu" Babidi said crying.

"I see the great wizard of evil brought to tears" Shin laughed as Gohan stared at the shell.

"Well let's say we get rid of this annoying Supreme Kai" Babidi said.

"Sure" Dabura said.

"Alright Gohan let's put an end to this entire ordeal as quickly as we can I'll get Babidi to the ground and prevent him from casting his spells that way you can fight Dabura without any distractions, I hope you realize the significant of this day, you realized your full powers just like Goku said and now look what's it's done" Shin said.

"We are now but one step to bringing everything back to normal" Shin said.

"No Supreme Kai we're not my attack wasn't strong enough to destroy the energy I felt in there" Gohan said looking up at the sky.

"But I don't sense anything Gohan it can't be" Shin said.

"All I know is that something did come out of that shell and it's up there!" Gohan yelled as the pink cloud above them grew.

"But what is it?" Shin asked as the cloud began to shrink.

"I'm getting a terrible feeling" Gohan said as the cloud began to form into a very fat pink creature with a black vest and baggy white pants.

"Buu!" the creature yelled as shock hit everyone as the pink man landed on the ground.

"So what the verdict Supreme Kai is this the guy you're so afraid off?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that Bibidi creation without a doubt I could never forget that disgusting creature face" Shin said.

"Look how scared the Kai is, it must be him" Babidi said.

"Is it possible?" Dabura said as Buu began doing stretches.

"Hey Majin Buu come to me!" Babidi yelled.

"That's strange the way you talked I thought he be much larger" Gohan said.

"I didn't want to look at it, we have to retreat" Shin said.

"I'm not so sure about that you may be right about him weakening from his years in captivity, he obviously tuff but I don't think he's unbeatable" Gohan said.

"What! But don't you sense his power, his strength?" Shin asked.

"Yeah but I'm also aware of what I can do" Gohan said as Buu began walking with both his arms up acting like a child as he wobbled over to Gohan.

Buu then stopped as he examined him them even though his eyes looked closed as he made a pout and put his hands on his hips. "Buu!" he said jumping backwards and landed on his very large butt on the ground shacking the earth on contact as he laughed and jumped back to his feet and walked over to Babidi.

"That's right Buu walk to your master" Babidi said as Buu ignored him and continued to wobble around. "Hey where are you going?"

IIIIIII

Meanwhile Vegeta and Goku were panting and stood on the ground as Vegeta charged again as Goku and Nero both sensed a powerful enemy.

"Wait Vegeta!" Goku yelled holding his hand out as Vegeta stopped midair. "I just sensed a tremendous surge of energy, while we've been fighting each other that Buu creature must have hatched."

Nero flew over to where Goku and Vegeta were as he sensed all the seven power returning.

"We know that it's Majin Buu" Goku said.

"Yes that's Majin Buu alright" Nero said.

"What we don't know is how the other are faring against him" Goku said.

Vegeta then laughed as Nero watched his closely as Goku did. "Care to share that thought Vegeta because I could really use a laugh!" Nero yelled.

"It's as I thought there's nothing to worry about Kakarot this Majin Buu has been revealed as a weakling at least at the measuring bar you Nero and I have set, is it too hard to understand clowns? The Saiyan race has evolved since that creature was entrapped think about what the Supreme Kai said he's been constantly surprised by our strength on Babidi ship we concurred what was apposed to be the strongest fighters in the universe and we barely broke a sweat, think about it Kakarot we Saiyans have taken a ruling place in the universe even the greatest overseer couldn't predict and Makin Buu may have ruled in his time but is surely outclassed" Vegeta said as Nero and Goku could sense something much darker.

"No your wrong I can feel something deeper inside him" Goku said.

"So do I this thing is hiding it's true power" Nero said.

"Enough with your feelings you're just stalling because I know I can beat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"No Vegeta I know you can sense the same thing" Goku said "you're just too damn proud to admit it!"

IIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Buu was tapping his foot as Babidi approached him. "Look at my face Buu, I'm the son of Bibidi, you can call me the great wizard Babidi or just wizard or master since that what I am too you" Babidi said as Buu opened his eyes and glared at Babidi.

"See if it weren't for me you'd be stuck inside that ball forever" Babidi said as Buu continued to glare at him as Babidi laughed nervously and Buu turned his back and crossed his arms. "Hey! What is the meaning of this Buu you can't turn your back on your master like that at least give me a proper greeting, turn around, I command you!" Babidi yelled as Buu began making this grunting sound. "What's wrong?" Is something incorrect with your body Buu?"

Buu then turned and stuck his tongue out at Babidi making a scaring face as Babidi fell back as Buu burst into laughter.

"He is but a fool" Dabura said as Gohan just stared.

"What's happening over there? Is he playing with him?" Gohan asked.

"What nerve!" Babidi growled.

"It is difficult to say why but his revival must have been incomplete, I had great hopes for this Majin Buu but this deformed version is nothing but an idiot and a waste" Dabura said as Buu stopped laughing and turned his head in Dabura direction. "Oh what's wrong do you have a problem with what I said?"

"Buu!" shouted as he put both his hands in the air. "pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, ow!" he said hopping around and stopped in front of Dabura.

"Pity he's not even aware enough to know he's out matched" Dabura said as Buu smiled at him. "Run along Buu or should I turn you to stone?"

"I guess Babidi made a real mess out of reviving him he's acting like an infant" Gohan said.

"There has been no mistake, Buu has always been this way" Shin said as they heard a steam noise as they saw steam coming out of holes on Buu arms and head as Buu opened his eyes and smiled evilly as Gohan sensed and boost in energy.

"My what a charming trick" Dabura said sarcastically as Buu swung his arms and poked Dabura right in the eyes before he kicked Dabura and sent him crashing into a mountain as Buu clapped in amusement.

"His power, it's like he reached into a well of energy that never ends, but it felt empty, I just don't know how to describe it" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the other two Saiyans also sensed this as they looked into the direction they sensed the energy. "You have to have felt that one Vegeta I don't think we can take this guy for granted not anymore" Goku said.

"Someone energy just disappeared, I think it was Dabura" Nero said as he saw Vegeta attack. "Goku look out!"

Him and Goku quickly dodged at Goku with two punches that Goku caught. "We don't have any time for this now Vegeta, were the ones who let Buu out of his cell it's because of us!" Goku yelled.

"Buu is just a sideshow you are my only concerned!" Vegeta yelled.

"Everyone on earth will be killed, you hear me! Bulma Trunks everyone!" Goku yelled hitting a soft spot.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled kneeing Goku in the gut. "Remember I sold my soul to Babidi I am a Saiyan who depends on strength alone they mean nothing to me!" he yelled as Goku caught his fist.

"Liar I don't buy it!" Goku yelled punching Vegeta in the face and sent in crashing into the ground.

"Talk all you want Vegeta but you better convince yourself of it first" Goku said bitterly as Vegeta stood up and spat blood.

"Fine you win are battle is postponed I want you at your fullest when we fight and your obviously to distracted with that Buu" Vegeta said with a smile that Nero didn't believe but Goku did.

"Vegeta" Goku said with a smile.

"Well don't stand there, get out your senzu beans we should be at full power when we face" Vegeta said walking over to Goku as Goku dug for the bean as Nero saw that smile disappear from Vegeta face.

"With all of us working together I'm sure we can beat this guy" Goku said finding the bean.

"Dad look out!" Nero yelled as Vegeta slammed his fist into Goku skull knocking him to the ground as he powered down and dropping the last bean.

"You bastard! You have no sense in honor and here I thought you take much pride in yourself!" Nero yelled as he kneeled over Goku to make sure he was alive as Vegeta took the last bean and ate it.

"We will finish this fight when I return Kakarot, enjoy your sleep if your time runs out before I'm back then we'll have to continue this another day when I see you in hell" Vegeta said.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with that you're dead wrong!" Nero yelled powering to Shadow Saiyan 2.

"Stand down low class and watch the baka I'll be back!" Vegeta yelled flying off towards Buu.

"Vegeta! Dammit!" Nero yelled.

IIIIIIIII

Babidi was yelling at Buu about obeying his every command and something about Buu being his tool as Buu stuck his tongue out at Babidi again. "So you think it's wise to disobey me?" he said getting Buu to stop his action. "I'm well versed in my father's incantations Buu, I can put you back in that ball with a phrase if you like" Babidi said as Buu sucked his tongue back into his mouth. "Now you don't want to be trapped in there again do you Buu huh?"

Buu then straight up and had a smile on his face as he began bowing. "You master, you master, you, you" Buu said.

"I think this will work out just fine" Babidi said.

"Supreme Kai Buu definitely strong but he only acted because he's afraid to get sealed up if we can just take Babidi out of the picture there won't be anyone commanding Buu and maybe we'll be able to control him" Gohan said.

"We mustn't Gohan, Babidi is the only living being that knows how to put Buu back into his ball without him we'll be doomed, that creature might appear innocent but he has a deep seeded need for destruction eventually Babidi will lose control of him too, when he does he'll be forced to seal him up again and that will be the time to strike.

I'm afraid we'll have no choice but to wait for the moment, unfortunately the fours us won't be able to do that because we'll be the first in Majin Buu path.

I'm sorry but this isn't the way it was apposed to be I was confident that I could stop Babidi but Buu was revived if only I known if only I had watched this part of the universe more closely to see there were people like you who power far exceeds my own, then the method might have worked" Shin said.

"What method are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"No it's too late the four of us won't be able to escape Majin Buu to carry it out, we'll have to rely on Goku and Vegeta" Shin said in defeat.

"Listen to yourself, are you just going to stamp dead on your forehead and give up!" Gohan yelled

"Your attention please" Babidi said.

"Here is my first command kill those idiots and let's try to be quick about it!" Baidi yelled as Gohan grabbed Shin arm.

"Come on!" Gohan yelled he powered into Super Saiyan and took off "Don't you worry I'm pretty confident about my speed!" he said as Buu disappeared and reappeared in front of Gohan with his tongue out.

"You drop dead!" Buu yelled slamming his fist down on Gohan sending him crashing to the ground.

Gohan struggled to get up and Buu floated close to Shin.

"Do you remember me Buu?!" Shin yelled before hitting Buu with the freeze attack he used on Gohan and Kento back at the tournament as Buu floated backwards a little keep Shin from seeing his face as he moved back as smiled evil at Shin before slamming both his hands onto Shin face before slamming his fist onto Shin head sending him into the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Buu cheered as Shin came back up to Buu surprise and formed a purple kai ball in his hands and hit Buu dead on in the chest creating a bright purple light as Shin looked to see he only pushed Buu back a few feet as Buu floated right back in front of Shin and head-butted him into a mountain.

Gohan then powered up from the boulders he was under as he "I'm not letting you down!" Gohan growled as he saw Shin push a rock off him as he emerged from the rubble he was buried under.

"Hello, you back" Buu said floating down towards Shin. "I dropped you down, you dead and now you up I drop you some more!" Buu said.

"You stop this!" Shin yelled.

"No stop" Buu said walking close to Shin as Shin eyes glowed Blue and Buu was lifted off the ground and floated in the air with a few rocks.

"Buu!" he said as he landed on the ground and stood in front of Shin. "Me try" Buu said walking close to Shin and as Shin back away every time as Buu eyes glowed pink and Shin was sent flying back screaming as he almost crashing into Babidi and hit the ground.

"Oh my you seem to be in a lot of pain how misfortunate" Babidi said as he heard Buu as Buu was flying down. "No Buu not when I'm here!" Babidi yelled getting out of the way as Buu landed on top of Shin as Shin screamed out in pain.

"Shadow Vortex!" Nero yelled as Buu was hit in the face and thrown off of Shin. "Get your fat ass of him and try me out!" he yelled as he flew at Buu and kicked him in the face as Buu grabbed his leg then his neck.

"You not nice, you die!" Buu yelled as he punched him in the gut as Gohan kicked Buu in the.

"It's us Supreme Kai, let's get out of here!" Gohan yelled.

Buu then began doing a very fast cartwheel towards Gohan and stopped in front of him at the spot that Gohan got on his popped right back into place as Buu smiled evilly. "You a big pest you leave!" Buu said as Gohan flew towards him.

"Look out for his blast!" Shin yelled as Gohan was hit dead on as his screams were heard as Shin saw him growling as his power began to rise as Shin watched the ball that took Gohan flying into the air as Shin made the ball explode and Gohan fell into the woods.

"What a wonderful day this has been, now I fully plan to rip you into pieces but let me first say thank you, after all if it weren't for all the incredibly strong fighters you brought me I wouldn't have been able to bring Majin Buu back to life, normally I would let one of my slaves do the dirty work but to show you my appreciation I think I'll kill you myself, see what a marvelous circle this is you killed my father and now I kill you!" Babidi said as Shin groaned "forget the circle hey Buu why don't you finish this rat off like you were opposed to do in the first place! Buu I'm ordering!" he yelled when Buu ignored him.

"Oh ordering" Buu said with a growling stomach. "Buu hungry, Buu eat him now, yes?"

"That's just terrific, eating him up" Babidi said laughing. "What an appropriate end lost in your belly, yes what are you waiting for Buu eat every little bit off him."

"Shadow Vortex!" Nero yelled hitting Buu as he approached Shin as Buu approached Nero as he went into a battle stance as a sharp sphere went through Buu and stuck out pointing at Nero.

"Ah! What is that thing!" Babidi yelled as Nero looked over Buu shoulder to see Dabura had thrown it.

"Dabura! Have you gone absolutely insane over there! I just hope for your sake you were aiming that sphere at the Kai!" Babidi yelled as Nero sensed two small kai energies as he saw Goten and Trunks hiding behind rocks.

'Damn brats! Now I have them to worry about them!' Nero thought as he heard something crash and looked up to where the statues were as Babidi continued to yell at Dabura as Buu stared at the sphere threw his gut. 'You little brats! You better not have broken Krillin or Piccolo!' he thought.

Dabura began walking towards them as Nero felt short of sorry for him. "Babidi, don't be such a fool, this Majin Buu creature is far too powerful to be kept under your control for too long if he's allowed to keep reaching into his power it will only be a matter of time before he destroys you" Dabura said as Nero had Shin under his arm and he slowly backed away from the distracted villains.

"Make the best decision of your life and help me crush him while you can!" Dabura yelled.

"Dabura, Dabura, Dabura, Dabura! Dabura! Are you crazy! There is no use anymore don't you understand he has been my life ambition and now that he's here you are nothing!" Babidi yelled.

"Master Babidi" Dabura said.

"And you hurt!" Babidi yelled as Buu pulled the sphere out and tossed it aside. "How Majin Buu do you think you'll be okay?" he asked as Buu turned to them and the hole filled up.

"What is this thing?!" Dabura yelled as Babidi began to laugh hysterically again.

"Yes this is incredible my father was a genius wizard just like I always said!" Babidi yelled as Buu smiled evilly.

"Now new plan now I eat you!" Buu yelled as Nero quickly used a Shadow Portal and put Shin where Gohan landed and took the portal back to the scene so the villains won't go looking for the others while Nero hold them off.

A.N. Please Review.


	88. Sacrifice

Chapter Eighty-Seven: Sacrifice

"Let's see the fastest way for me to get into Babidi spaceship is to smash threw the top but it might be easier just to destroy the whole ship and go after Majin Buu instead then if I catch him off guard I got him, I hope" Vegeta said. "I can sense it, Kakarot son is gone, Gohan I'm sorry, Kakarot…Hmph" Vegeta said looking to the sky as Vegeta charged up and he approached the entrance to Babidi ship.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Dabura was growling as he stood away from Buu who smiled at him as Babidi still didn't realized that Nero had snuck Babidi away and stood where Shin lay.

"Me eat you up!" Buu said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dabura yelled as Buu began tap dancing as he did a stupid childish posse before he began skipping.

"Me eat you up, me eat you up, me eat you up, me eat you up!" Buu sang as he skipped towards Dabura.

"Oh what fun, Majin Buu will take care of everything for me now" Babidi said as he laughed.

"Baka, don't get your hopes up, Dabura maybe be right and when that time comes you will die at you father creation or should I say the monster he summoned" Nero said as Babidi glared at him and saw Shin was gone.

"Ah! Where did the Kai go?!" he yelled.

"Oh him? I think he crawled away while you were distracted" Nero said as Babidi growled.

"I'll show you!" Dabura yelled as he began punching and kicking at Buu as he kicked him into the air and came up to kick Buu in his side and slam Buu into the ground.

"Oh no, Majin Buu!" Babidi yelled as Dabura landed a few feet away from them.

"Good riddance" Dabura said as Buu jumped from the boulder he was under and landed a few feet away from Dabura with no damage what so ever.

"That's it Majin Buu well done my pet" Babidi said.

"Me go eat you up!" Buu said signing again as he skipped over to Dabura as Dabura growled and glowed red as he floated into the air.

"This will finish you!" Dabura said holding a hand off as Nero saw Babidi running to take cover behind a rock as Dabura began shooting down a series of yellow kai blasts creating a large yellow cloud around Buu as Dabura floated back down to the ground and fell to his knees panting.

"What do you think of your pet now Babidi?" Dabura asked.

"I can't believe he's gone, no Majin Buu!" Babidi said as Dabura chuckled. "You stop your laughing or I'll make you pay!" Babidi yelled.

"Me eat you up!" Buu said as he skipped out of the smoke unharmed.

"What? No!" Dabura yelled as Babidi laughed.

"This is wonderful get him Majin Buu!" Babidi yelled.

Dabura then flew at Majin Buu spitting at him as Buu dodged it easily as Nero saw a poor lizard get turned to stone.

"You turn into a cookie!" Buu yelled at the antenna on top of his head glowed and it pointed at Dabura as a pink ray hit Dabura as a brown smoke surrounded Dabura as a Dabura size cookie fell out of the sky and Buu caught it shoved the whole cookie into his mouth stretching his cheeks as he danced around as he chewed Dabura.

Nero then sensed Krillin energy returned as he saw that the stone lizard was back to normal as he sensed Piccolo as well.

"Well done Buu you can eat this fool if you like" Babidi said.

"Yeah you could do that but I'll only give you a stomachache Buu but if you want a fight then bring it! I'll fight till my last breath! I will not let you get anywhere near my friends!" Nero said going into a battle stance as Buu approached him.

"What should me turn you into? Chocolate or Jelly" Buu said.

"Ok first of all moron it's 'what should I turn you into' not me, if you're going to threaten me at least do it properly and second if you want a snack eat this!" Nero yelled kicking Buu in the face as Buu grabbed Nero tail and slammed him into the ground.

"Dammit!" Nero yelled as Buu antenna began to glow as an explosion on the ground got their attention as Nero kicked Buu in the face and freed his tail as he crawled back towards the explosion to get away from Buu as black smoke covered the area and Nero saw metal pieces of a ship fall from the sky.

"Ah my spaceship it's been blown up!" Babidi yelled. "No, NO! My ship! How could this have happened! Majin Buu I want you to find out who did this, wait someone coming!"

Nero then saw a figure in the smoke and heard coughing as Vegeta came out of the smoke as he looked over at Buu and Babidi.

"Oh it's Vegeta" Babidi said.

"About damn time!" Nero said brushing the dirt off himself.

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Babidi asked as Vegeta chuckled.

"Ah! You're the one who blew up my spaceship!" Babidi yelled.

"That's right it was a little messy and it was the quickest way to get the job done" Vegeta said.

"But why! I never gave you an order to destroy my ship! Why did you do it!" Babidi yelled.

"I'm assuming that ugly blob there is Majin Buu? If so you're the one who killed Gohan and all his friends" Vegeta said.

"What?!" Nero said before he realized what Vegeta thought. 'Oh! He thinks Gohan and the other are dead, maybe that Saiyan rage will work in his favor, maybe' Nero thought as he stood up and flew to were Piccolo, Krillin, Trunks, and Goten were.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"What did my dad say?" Trunks asked Piccolo who had that super hearing as Nero flew towards them.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"He said ugly, what means that, ugly?" Buu asked Babidi.

"He means your face would frighten young children now be quite!" Babidi yelled as Buu laughed before he stopped and he glared at Vegeta as Buu body began to expand as angry steam came out of his head.

"What a strange creature" Vegeta said as Buu steam ended.

"Majin Buu mad! Pow, pow, pow, ow, ow, ow!" Buu yelled.

"Get them! Show them what happens when they dare disobey me!" Babidi yelled.

"Buu! Buu, Buu, Buu!" Buu shouted hitting his giggly belly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Great now why did he have to go and get him worked up like that? This is going to be rough" Krillin said.

"Not for my dad he can do anything" Trunks said.

"Don't cheer for that bastard Trunks!" Nero growled.

"Why not?" Goten asked.

"Because it's Vegeta fault that thing is out and I guess you four didn't see what happened at the tournament did you?" Nero asked.

"What happened?" Krillin asked as Nero looked back down to the fight.

"Vegeta betrayed us, that cold hearted bastard killed thousands at the tournament!" Nero said as Piccolo and Krillin eyes widen.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

For a moment Vegeta saw Buu turn into Goku for a brief second and returned to Buu. 'What was that?' Vegeta thought as the thing turned into Goku again as he powered up in Super Saiyan.

'Is this clown playing tricks on me or am I just seeing things? Why is it that Kakarot haunts me so? Is it because he was always one step ahead of me always succeeding where I have failed, first it was Frieza defeating the tyrant that held me in bondage my whole life and then there was Cell, noble Kakarot giving his life for the life of his friends…for my life, well no more! After all we've been through it's finally my turn I'll settle this so we can both rest in peace, Kakarot when you wake up this will all be over, I may be gone but this planet will be safe I'll stake my life on it' he thought as yelled and powered up into his Super Saiyan form.

"Ok Buu your time has come, and you too Babidi we end this hear!" Vegeta yelled as he ascended to level 2 and continued to power up as the wave of energy made Buu body jiggle.

Giant boulder floated over Vegeta as the boulder then went flying down at Majin Buu burring him under the boulders as Buu made the boulder explode and stood unharmed as he laughed as Vegeta came at him and kneed him in the face as he flew in front of Buu punching and kicking at Buu as Vegeta set a strong kick into Buu side sending Buu bouncing on the ground with marks over his body where he was hit.

Buu then stood up and popped the hole on his body back into place.

Buu then came running a them making steam come out of his head and sounded like a steamroller as Vegeta flew in front of Buu and slammed his fist into Buu face as Vegeta punched Buu one more time before kicking Buu in the head sending him crashing into the ground.

"Is this the best your monster can do Babidi, the terror of the universe ha! Pathetic!" Vegeta yelled as he watched Buu start to get back up.

Vegeta then flew in and smashed Buu face in two times as pushed him hard into the ground before he jumped off to stand on the other side of Buu.

Vegeta then slammed his fist into Buu sending him rolling before and began a quick attack as he punched and kick Buu on every part of Buu body.

Vegeta then sent Buu into the air as he teleported up and slammed Buu back down to earth as Vegeta came from the side and kick Buu threw a mountain and Vegeta slammed Buu right into the ground.

Vegeta stood at the side of the hole he sent Buu into as he saw Buu come jumping out with lots of imprints on his body again as he held his breath and fixed the holes.

Vegeta then held his hand out for a kai blast as he charged up with blue lightning bolts appearing around his body as Buu stood standing as Vegeta sent a kai blast at Buu that went straight threw him as he went flying back as Buu landed on his head a large hole could be seen going straight threw him.

Vegeta smiled in victory as he saw Buu twitch as Buu began to get up showing the holes as he held his breath and the holes quickly filled up. "No, no, Buu no drop dead" Buu said.

"Is he mortal?" Vegeta said as Buu held both his hand to his chest as he began growling loudly as a pink energy began to glow around him.

"Big power!" Buu said in a deep voice as the energy began to blow in their direction as Vegeta tried to keep his eyes closed from the dust that was picking up as Buu pink area began blinking as it grew brighter.

"Me mad now!" Buu said in his deep voice as the light could now be seen in space. "Me get bigger now!" Buu yelled as the energy began to engulf the area.

"Everyone take cover!" Piccolo yelled as Nero jumped on top of Goten and Trunks to shield them as the light exploded.

IIIIIIIIII

Once the light vanished Nero threw a boulder off that landed on him as he looked down to Trunks and Goten. "Are you kids ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so" Goten said as Nero looked over to see a rock move and Piccolo coming out.

"Is everyone alright?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes the kids and I are fine, Krillin you okay?" Nero said as they heard Krillin as he threw a rock off him.

"Oh yeah feel great" Krillin said sarcastically as Nero and Piccolo eyes widen as they saw Buu floating over a large crater and Vegeta was gone.

"Vegeta can you hear me!" Piccolo yelled.

"Vegeta!" Nero yelled.

"There he is!" Piccolo said as Nero looked down to see Vegeta kneeling on the ground with blood coming down his arm as he struggled to get up.

"Damn that thing!" Vegeta grunted.

"How can I beat him if he's able to regenerate himself after every attack! Damn him!" Vegeta growled.

"I don't think Vegeta is strong enough to be able to do this on his own, and Gohan, Goku, the Supreme Kai all the Time Force Saiyans all of them are gone, if Majin Buu wins now there will be now one else to stop him" Piccolo said.

"Hold on, my dad is way too strong to lose to that creep, right Piccolo?" Trunks said as Piccolo and Nero remained silent.

Buu started to fly down towards were Vegeta stood as Vegeta gripped his arm as Buu landed a few feet away from him as Buu glared at him.

"You no fun, you go bye, bye, bye, bye, bye" Buu said as Buu took off a piece of his belly and began stretching the pink blob in his hand.

"Ugh what a disgusting creature, what is he up to now? Oh Come on!" Vegeta growled as Buu ran over to them with the blob thing in his hands as he shoot a kai blast at him that Vegeta quickly dodged and floated in the air as Buu continued to shoot blast at him as he dodged painfully.

"So are you going to fight us or are you just going to spit!" Vegeta said as Buu yelled as shoot another kai blast threw his mouth as Vegeta quickly dodged as the rope wrapped around Vegeta as Vegeta fell to the ground.

Vegeta coughed out blood as Buu jumped up and landed on Vegeta and Buu began punching at his face.

"Vegeta a goner, man I wish Goku or Gohan was here, where the hell are those guy anyway?" Krillin said.

"Hey they'll be here Krillin just wait!" Goten yelled as Nero and Piccolo watched a clearly frustrated Trunks.

"Stay where you are Trunks, we don't want to lose you too there's nothing you can do now you'll just cause Vegeta more pain if you get involved" Piccolo said.

"Ah!" Trunk yelled powering up as he flew done.

"Trunks wait up!" Goten yelled powering up and chased after the Trunks.

"Damn those brats! Piccolo stay here I'll bring the brats back!" Nero yelled powering up and chased after them.

Buu was in the proceed of know rapidity stomping on Vegeta with his foot as Trunk kicked Buu in the face sending him threw three mountains. "Quick, get it off him!" Goten yelled as they began unrolling Vegeta from the rope.

"Dad?" Trunks said kneeling at Vegeta side.

"It's ok now were here" Goten said as Vegeta wouldn't wake up.

"Come on dad wake up, please wake up dad" Trunks said shaking Vegeta. "Come on wake up!"

"Is he alive?" Goten asked.

"Of course he is! My dad is the toughest guy in the whole world" Trunks yelled stating to cry and Nero landed next to them.

"Don't believe everything your father said Trunks no one is the strongest in the whole world, there will always be someone stronger it's like a never ending chain someone will always be one step ahead in the link" Nero said.

"But my mom said that he was the Prince of all Saiyans!" Trunk yelled.

"That maybe so but even a prince has his limits Trunks" Nero said as Vegeta started to awake.

"He's awake!" Trunks said.

"Trunks, my son" Vegeta said struggling to get up as he pushed Trunks help always. "Wait where is Majin Buu!"

Babidi was watching as Piccolo had found him and floated behind Babidi as he talked to himself. "What you monster has done is unforgivable!" Piccolo yelled as Babidi turned around.

"Who are you?" Babidi asked seeing Piccolo skin color. "My what a lovely shade of green you are, looking good, who can blame you, you've seen the power of Majin Buu it figures that you'll turn green with envy."

"No I always look this way so there's no use in flattering yourself Babidi" Piccolo said.

"What! How dare you, you got some nerve talking to me like that you insect, yes you better watch yourself or I'll sic Majin Buu on you next" Babidi threaten.

"Yeah why don't you call him wizard I'm glad he'll like to see you riving in agony like the worm you are" Piccolo.

"Now that doses it you going to regret every word of that!" Babidi yelled.

"Call your monster so he can watch you die!" Piccolo said coming at Babidi as Babidi created a barrier around him.

"You see? I'm all too powerful for you!" Babidi said before he casted a spell that hit Piccolo with a blue like jelly as it began to make Piccolo arms expand as Piccolo powered up to make the jelly fly off.

"Majin Buu! Come get him!" Babidi yelled on the ground and put up a barrier. "There's no way you're going to get in here" he said as Piccolo came and put one hand to Babidi shield and hit it with his own kai making the shield shatter as Babidi tried to fly away as Piccolo came up behind him and used his sharp nails to slice Babidi in half.

"Shit! Vegeta here he comes!" Nero said as Buu broke through a mountain as Vegeta looked up to Piccolo.

"Trunks listen you need to take good care of your mother" Vegeta said Trunks knew what was going to happen.

"Take care of mom, but you can do that too right?" Trunks said as Vegeta didn't answer. "You can take care of mom too can't you dad? Why would you say that? Dad why do you want me to take care of mom are you going somewhere?"

"I want you two to leave and to get far away from here, Nero get them out of here" Vegeta said.

"Fine" Nero said.

"As for Buu, I'll fight him alone" Vegeta said.

"Don't do that" Goten said.

"Goten right we'll fight with you don't want to get killed do you, you got to let us help you dad" Trunks said and looked to Goten "are you in?"

"Yeah!" Goten said as Nero shook his head.

"See? Were with you" Trunks said.

"Stop it! It's too dangerous for you two, I will finish this by myself" Vegeta said.

"Come on it will be easier to beat him with me and Trunks" Goten said.

"We'll gang up on him he won't know what will hit him" Trunks said.

"Enough! Now you two brats listen to me Vegeta, Gohan, everyone were all stronger then you two and look what happened! Do you two want to die?! Now shut the help up and do what your told!" Nero yelled.

"Trunks you are my only son and I never held you once since you were a baby have I?" Vegeta said turning to Trunks "come here son" he said walking over to Trunks to hug him.

"This is embarrassing dad come on cut it out" Trunks said not refusing the hug as Vegeta looked down at Trunks taking in this last moment.

"Trunks there is something you must know, you made me proud my son" Vegeta said as Trunks looked up to Vegeta before Vegeta chopped at Trunks neck make the boy pass out and power down to his normal state.

"What did you do to him! Why you do that!" Goten yelled as Nero hit Goten at the side of his neck to make him pass out as Piccolo flew down.

"Vegeta I think I understand and one day so will Trunks" Piccolo said they all turned in the direction Buu was coming from.

"Me mad, which guy hit Buu?" Buu asked.

"Take the two boys as far away from here as possible, go now" Vegeta said.

"Of course" Piccolo said as Piccolo put both boys under his arms.

"It's time hurry!" Vegeta said.

"You'll die, you know that?" Piccolo said.

"There is one thing I'd like to know, tell me will I meet that clown Kakarot in otherworld?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not going to lie to you Vegeta although the answer might be difficult for you to hear, this is the truth Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others because of his selflessness, when he died he was allowed to keep his body and brought to King Kai planet, you on the other hand has spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires and caused to much pain, when you die you will not receive the same reward" Piccolo said.

"Oh, so be it that will be all, get out of here and hurry!" Vegeta said as Piccolo took off.

"Vegeta in the next life you get cherish your family, I know it sounds weak for a Saiyan to care but it worked for Goku and all of us, it can work for you to if you don't push them away, I know you can be a better prince than this" Nero said taking off.

"You stay, you fight Buu" Buu said pointing at hand at Piccolo and Nero.

"Yes that's right!" Vegeta yelled catching Buu off guard. "Your fight is with me the others are of no concern to you, got it you big bloated balloon freak!" Vegeta yelled making Buu angry as Buu blew steam out of his head.

"Me no like you, Buu angry! You talk mean to Buu!" Buu said as Krillin joined the flight with Piccolo and Nero. "Me make you hurt bad, Buu get mean man now, me want fight!"

"I think I finally understand you, let's go!" Vegeta said as he raised his powers and began to form a gold aura around him causing the area to crumple around them.

"You look tasty, I make you chocolate or maybe make you cracker and cheese" Buu said as Vegeta laughed.

"You are a fool, I'm going to crush you and throw you into the wind!" Vegeta said as Buu noticed small kai balls leaving his body.

'Trunks, Bulma I do this for you and yes even for you Kakarot' Vegeta thought.

"Vegeta!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta screams filled the air as the entire area was engulfed in a large gold ball as Nero, Piccolo and Krillin had to shield their eyes.

"Has he lost his mind or what! It's too much he could die!" Krillin yelled.

"I can't let him do this!" Piccolo said.

"Wait!" Krillin said grabbing Piccolo cape. "It's too late you know as well as I do he can't survive a blast like that, you said so yourself that Vegeta risking himself for the sakes of other! He needs this Piccolo nobody making him do it!" Krillin yelled as the light began to shrink.

"I can't sense him anymore" Nero said as the lighting and thunder filled the sky and Nero eyes widen to see a statue of Vegeta fall into the giant creator he made and shatter.

"Are you guys sensing what I'm sensing?" Krillin asked.

"Vegeta energy signal has completely disappeared, he's gone" Piccolo said.

"Listen I'm going to check everything out on the battlefield take care of these two would you?" Piccolo said.

"I'm going too, I'd like a chance to pay my last respects" Krillin said.

"Nothing personal but I'd rather go alone" Piccolo said.

"I gotcha, yeah Buu might still be alive" Krillin said flying over to take Goten and Trunks.

"I don't think so but there's no sense in taking any chances, here make sure nothing happens to them ok?" Piccolo said handing him the kids.

"Yeah I'll take care of them, just be careful ok" Krillin said.

"I will" Piccolo said flying off. "Oh yeah I need you to do something for me and it's not going to be easy."

"I can do it, what is it?" Krillin said.

"Tell the others about what happened here today" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean? What should I say" Krillin asked.

"I'm not sure what happened to Goku, he may still be around but apparently Gohan and the others was killed by Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

"Hold on" Nero said as used a Shadow portal to find where the other had been fighting Kento and saw them all lying on the ground unconscious.

"Quick we need to give them Senzu Beans!" Harker said.

"No!" Nero said getting the other attention.

"But why Vegeta?" Bash asked as Shadow Tentacles began to wrap around the Seven.

"I'm going to make sure they all get stronger at the lookout tell everyone that they died along side, Gohan and Vegeta we can't have anyone looking for them" Nero said as the others eyes widen.

"What about Nathan and Brody?" Kelly asked as Froze held the unconscious boy and Tsumuri held the unconscious Brody.

"Tell him Towa came and finished them, maybe this will help him in the training" Nero said.

"Training?" Chill said.

"Brody and Nathan shall train in fusion with Goten and Trunk and to make our number stronger even Tien and Yamcha" Azumuri said.

"Azumuri already set up the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to fit the large number of people all of you need to make sure we have no interruption" Tsumuri said.

"I'm taking them to where I hid the Kai and Gohan from there Kibtio will take them to the Kai planet for training the next time we see them they will be much stronger" Nero said.

"I hope this plan of yours works" Glacious said as Nero began to open Shadow Portals under all the Seven and began sinking into his own.

"So do I" Nero said as appeared in the forest where all the seven lay on the ground with the Supreme Kai and Gohan.

"I hope it works" Nero said returning to where Piccolo and Krillin were as saw Piccolo gone.

'The fate of the universe is now in their hands' Nero thought.

IIIIIIIIII

"He went out in a bang alright" Piccolo said as he flew down and began to walk on the ground.

"Good bye my friend" Piccolo said as he heard moaning and looked over to a small hole where half of Babidi lay in it.

"Help me please" Babidi begged.

"Help you! Why should I!" Piccolo growled.

"Please" Babidi begged.

"When you help others you receive help, when was the last time you used your magic to help other?" Piccolo asked.

"Help don't lecture me!" Babidi yelled.

"You don't like being hurt do you, but you delight in hurting others, your right you don't need a lecture you need to be exterminated!" Piccolo yelled.

"No!" Babidi yelled as the pink blobs began moving.

"They're alive!" Piccolo yelled as they turned to mini Buu's as they all began flying into the air and began forming five large blobs and turned into five life size Buu's then formed back into the original version.

Piccolo then then flew off as he began to fast approach Krillin.

"Krillin!" Piccolo yelled getting his attention.

"Hey Piccolo, what's up?" Krillin asked as he stopped.

"Were in big trouble that's what!" Piccolo yelled.

"Take those two to the lookout immediately!" Piccolo yelled.

"There's no hope" Krillin said.

"There is hope and it's these two" Piccolo said looking to Goten and Trunks.

"Goten and Trunks need to be safe guarded till they're ready, it may take so time but they are the only chance we have left" Piccolo said taking the kids.

"Son of Goku, son of Vegeta they are our only hope" Piccolo said.

IIIIIIIIII

"This is insane!" Froze said as they all flew to the lookout.

"We need to have faith in Nero plan those seven are our only hope but what I don't understand is why Nero not going with them" Azumuri said.

"Maybe he wants to learn fusion?" Glacious said.

"What for?" Candy said.

"Think about it if he can find someone equal in power as him they be crazy strong" Zink said.

"But who can match Nero Shadow Saiyan 4 power?" Chill said.

"Maybe Kento, he did reach level three and with the kai boost maybe he'll be equal to Nero?" Glacious said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Master!" Kibito said finding all the fallen warriors

"Hold on" Kibito said as he began to heal Shin.

"Were taking them back to our world" Shin said as Kibito got ready to start healing the Saiyans.

"No wait we'll restore their energy until we take them with us back to our world" Shin said.

"But master, surely you don't suggest bringing mere earthlings back to the World of the Kai's even the Grand Kai isn't allowed to set foot on that ground" Kibito said.

"Enough, you heard me now let's go home" Shin said.

"Yes master" Kibito said as an energy field surrounded them and all the Saiyans as they were transported away.

IIIIIIIIII

Nero held his son at the lookout as he looked to the sky, "grandpa I fear Kento may blame himself for what happened I can't got to them, Goten and everyone here needs my protection" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Don't worry my grandson I'm done with my training it's time I made my return" Bardock said standing on a destroyed landed in torn Saiyan armor as he cracked his neck, "if I can kill one demon another one should be a piece of cake for me now" Bardock said.

A.N. Bardock alive! But what training does he speak of? Is his power even greater now? Find out soon and please Review.


	89. Training

Chapter Eighty-Eight: Training

Nero took a deep breath as he came outside to where all the Z-Fighters and Time Force members were as Chichi approached him.

"Hey where are Gohan and the kids?" Chichi asked.

"They're dead, Gohan and Kento all of them are dead" Nero said as Goku eyes widen. "Buu killed them and Vegeta sacrificed himself to try and stop Majin Buu the boys are fine" Nero said.

"But Gohan he can't be, he just can't" Videl said.

Chichi then fainted as tears filled Bulma eyes as she broke out crying.

"No this can't be" Videl said with tears forming in her eyes. "I love him, and Kento promised me he'll bring him back" Videl said crying as Nero knew this was for the best.

"You know it's never easy dealing with the loss of loved ones" Korin said.

"Hey Korin" Goku said.

"I'm afraid there is no time for morning Goku you need to take action even in this place you won't be safe for long, from what I've seen Majin Buu powers will gobble of this whole world" Korin said.

"Goku what about the fusion?" Mr. Popo asked as he looked to Nero.

"Good thinking Mr. Popo can you go wake up Goten, Brody, Nathan and Trunks?" Goku asked but before Mr. Popo could answer Babidi voice spoke.

"People of earth come in, testing one two, I am the all-seeing all-knowing all-powerful wizard Babidi son of the all-powerful all-knowing Bibidi, now there's no point in searching for me you're not even close I'm using my magic to transport my words to you, I'm so sorry to bother you like this especially if you're having a pleasant day I to know what it's like to be pestered while having fun! You see earlier today four nuisances did just that now I'm simply looking to return the favor" he said.

"What is he up to now?" Goku asked.

"If that freak thinks his magic scary wait until I get my hands on him I'll show him truly frightening magic!" Azumuri growled

"I know present the star of my own personal nightmares these are the four cretonnes I'm looking for, look closely because they are the blame for the destruction to come your way!" He yelled as images of Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and Nero went through everyone heads.

"Come out you cowards unless of course your scared of little ole me, I've got a preview for you if you don't show your ugly faces! The first let me introduce myself the handsome devil you see here is me Babidi and this is my faithful servant Majin Buu the heavy weight champion of the universe" he said as an image of Babidi came through making two peace signs and Buu throwing his fist in the air.

"I can't believe we came from him" Zink said.

"Now do you see the city looks like a lovely place doesn't it? Well its citizens are about to get a sneak preview at the high cost of your cowards who hide in their hiding place!" An image of a city went through the minds of everyone.

"Damn him!" Piccolo yelled

"The following martial you will see will be quit graphic! Enjoy this program is responsible by the fallouts let the fun begin Majin Buu!" Babidi said as Buu held his hands out and the people of the city were floating in the air screaming.

"What is he doing! No not the people" Goku said.

"What Buu want for eat? Oh Buu eat too much cake oh yes Buu wants candy!" Buu yelled hitting the people with a pink ray and turned them into gumballs as Buu began sucking in air as all the gumballs began going into his mouth and began chewing the candy.

"See this is what happens if you don't surrender" Babidi said laughing as Buu began destroying the city. "They are spineless cowards if they valued your lives they would have turned themselves over to me obviously they don't so shame on them I say, you know have an opportunity to teach these selfish brats a lesson once chance to stand up for yourself for earthling everywhere, it's simple really just tell me where they are, by the way if have five days to value you the importance of your meager little live, take too long and I'll have Buu eliminate you all" Babidi said.

"Damn him that demented wizard!" Piccolo yelled.

"We need to do something!" Candy said.

"We got to stop him!" Dende said.

"I don't know if they can be stopped" Mr. Popo said.

"So those are the ones who took Kento, Gohan and Vegeta away from us!" Bulma yelled.

"There's no way we can let this happen I'll show myself" Piccolo said.

"You won't help anyone and you know it Piccolo" Goku said "Babidi going to whip everyone out no matter what you do, stay and help me teach Goten, Trunks, Brody and Nathan the fusion technique that's the only way we can put an end to this nightmare, we have five days before the earth is history we can do it" Goku reasoned.

"Look I know it's hard watching him hurt so many people you said it yourself we have to be prepared for anything that happens, don't worry ok we can still revive Majin Buu victims with the dragon balls so just hang in there"

"He's right Piccolo" Dende said.

"Don't leave not when you can still do some work here" Krillin said.

"I'll stay" Piccolo said.

"If I may I have three more students for fusion" Nero said.

"Three?" Goku said.

"Yes Tien and Yamcha make perfect fusion partners and I need to learn it too it may come in handy later" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Kibito and Shin had arrived to the Kai planet with Gohan and the other Saiyan teens as all the Saiyan laid on the grass.

"Kibito revive them with your powers" Shin said as Kibito nodded and put his large hands out as they began to glow gold as all the injuries the teens took vanished as Gohan eyes widen.

"Whoa! What the hell?" Gohan said getting up fast.

"Where are we!" Reyoto said.

"Wait! Where is the others! What happened to the kids?" Serena said as Gohan looked to Shin.

"Supreme Kai where are we?" Gohan asked as they all got up.

"It's my world it is the world of the Kais" Shin said.

"This is where you live?" Gohan asked.

"Well I guess this means were dead doesn't it? Hey! We don't get a halo like my dad dose" Gohan said scratching his head.

"We're dead!" Zang said.

"Don't worry you all were in bad shape but your all alive" Shin said.

"Ok if were not dead then what are we doing here?" Gohan asked.

"You are asking too many questions of the Supreme Kai, you should try to be more respectful, you are all guest here no living mortal as stepped foot here" Kibitio said.

"Oh then I really die I guess, and that's why I'm here?" Gohan said.

"Why are we here?" Naomi asked.

"Supreme Kai what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I am also puzzled master these kids don't belong in a place like this" Kibito said.

"I brought them here so one of them can get the Z-Sword it's the only way Majin Buu can be defeated now" Shin said.

"Huh! The Z-Sword! You can't be serious Supreme Kai how can earthlings do what the Kai cannot, don't you remember none of the Kai's not even you were capable of freeing the Z-Sword!" Kibito yelled.

"I'm aware of the power of the Z-Sword and I'm certain that Gohan or one of the descendants are the right person to free it" Shin said.

"Uh what's the Z-Sword?" Gohan asked.

"He said it again! Why do you keep calling us the descendants?" Saiya asked.

"Master please have you really thought this threw!" Kibito yelled.

"There's no harm in trying Kabito, let's go, please come with me" Shin said as he began to walk away.

"No thanks" Kento said.

"Kento?" Serena said as the boy took off into the distances.

"Oh dear" Shin said.

"Please wait here for a little while Shin I'll get him" Serena said flying after him.

"Why is he upset?" Shin asked.

"Because the reason we were all in the state you found us in was because of Kento, Towa made him attack us and he nearly killed all of us" Reyoto said.

"But none of blame him for what happened so why is he acting like this?" May asked.

"He's upset because he let himself get controlled so easily and that he almost killed everyone he cares about how would you feel knowing that you almost killed the ones you love?" Zang said.

"Oh man he must feel shity" Saiya said.

"Maybe some time alone will do him some good I don't think it will take too long" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Dammit!" Kento yelled punching the nearest boulder and making it shatter.

"Kento" Bardock said as Kento looked over to see his grandfather with his arm crossed.

"Great I am dead" Kento said.

"You're not dead and neither was I" Bardock said as Kento saw Bardock headband was gone and was still tied on his own forehead.

"Grandpa?" Kento said.

"The one only" Bardock said.

"Grandpa! I thought I'd never see you again!" Kento said.

"So did I honestly, apparently when I'm in a near death situation my powers transport me to safety so Miira dead and I lived" Bardock said as Kento had tear coming down his face as Bardock brought Kento to his chest and hugged him.

"I thought you were dead!" Kento cried.

"I know but that's not why I'm here now explain boy why did you run?" Bardock asked.

"I let myself get controlled by that demon friends and I almost killed my friends! I promised Nathan no one wouldn't hurt him again and I almost killed him and Serena...I almost killed her with my own hands! How can she still love me after I did that to here! How can any one of them forgive me after that!" Kento yelled.

"They all knew you were under her control Kento none of them blaming you" Bardock said.

"How do you know that!" Kento yelled.

"Hello? I've been watching all of you this whole time Kento I kept an eye on all of you as you all got stronger and was always there to make sure you never waver from your paths, now Serena coming over here just talk with her Kento and don't push her away or you will lose her" Bardock said as he took off and Kento saw Serena coming in.

"Kento!" Serena said landing as Kento remained silent, "please just talk to me Kento and hear what I have to say"

"HEAR WHAT! THAT YOU CAN'T BE WITH SOMEONE WHO LET THEMSELVES BE CONTROLED AND ALMOST KILL EVERYONE HE LOVES! OR ARE YOU HERE TO SAY THAT THE TIME FORCE CAN'T HAVE SOMEONE LIKE ME ON THE TEAM ANYMORE!" Kento yelled as Serena slapped him with tears in her eyes.

"NO! God dammit Kento! We all love you! Were worried sick about you! None of us blame you for what happened it's that bitch fault! Kento I love you too much to let you just leave and forget about us! Please Kento! Don't push me away!" she cried as Kento brought her into his arms.

"I can never push you away but how can I forgive myself I hurt you all so bad" Kento said as Serena grabbed his head and kissed him.

"It's nothing we haven't felt before Kento we all almost died in the past were used to it but we need our leader to be strong" Serena said.

"I'm so sorry" Kento cried as Serena hugged him.

"We all know Kento and we forgive you" Serena said.

IIIIIIIII

"Supreme Kai before you called us the descendants what does that mean?" Saiya asked.

"You don't know? You seven are all pieces of the Archangel Saiyan" Shin said.

"Wait how?" Reyoto asked.

"That would be part of my doing, a long time ago the Demon Armageddon nearly destroyed this universe but that Archangel Saiyan took him one and won but we all knew this warrior was dying and that Armageddon may rise again so we the Supreme Kais turned him into seven spirits and they all left this universe and would return when the demon would rise again" Shin said.

"Wait when we were born in the first universe we all spilt off into different universe to be reborn and never come into contact with each other how did that happen with the Archangel Saiyan?" Saiya asked.

"Also our doing we saw the power the seven had and he power the seven of you had at the time made you into that same warrior but we couldn't allow you to die so we split you off into other universe and knew you seven would meet again when evil returns" Shin said.

"That why Towa wanted Kento to kill us! She knew if one of us died no one would stop her from reawakening the demon!" May said.

"If this is true she must be more then determined to get the DNA before we reach our maximum power" Reyoto said.

"The kids are on that list so that means she may go after them at the lookout" May said.

"How long have they been gone?" Naomi asked.

"Thirty minute" Saiya said checking his watch.

"This is boring" Gohan said.

"Of course it is" Bardock said as everyone spun around to see him approaching.

"Grandpa!" Gohan said.

"Bardock your alive!" Naomi said.

"Sorry for worrying you all but I had to take the opportunity to get stronger" Bardock said.

"How much stronger?" Reyoto asked.

"Let's say I'll save that surprise for later" Bardock said as they Kento and Serena fly back.

"Kento?" Zang said.

"I'm really sorry guys" Kento said.

"There is no need to be sorry Kento we all knew what was going on and we don't hold grudges" Reyoto said.

"Are we ready?" Shin asked.

"Yes" Kento said.

"Wait aren't you going to tell us what the Z-Sword is?" Gohan asked as Shin flew off as they flew off to catch up with Shin as they flew over the planet taking in the sight.

"What a view, in a way it remind me of our home back on earth" Gohan said.

"I love the view from up here" May said.

"Look at you this is a sacred place and you are dressed like that!" Kibito said as they all looked down to see they were in a torn black jumpsuits like Gohan.

"That not our fault! You brought us here before we could change!" Kento yelled as Kibito pointed a finger at them as they started glow as their clothes were replaced with stupid looking out fit like Kibito

Gohan was a dark purple, Kento was red, Reyoto was black, Zang was dark blue, Saiya was gray, Serena was fuchsia, May was baby blue and Naomi was light purple.

"These clothes suite you all well" Shin said.

"You think so? Thanks" Gohan said.

"I must admit they are comfy" Kento said.

"Cool they pierced our ears" Saiya said.

"What!" Kento said feeling his ears like the others to see they were now all wearing earrings.

"Oh well I was thinking about getting them pierced anyway" Reyoto said.

"Ah this is it were here" Shin said as they bean approaching a small mountain surrounded by a lake as they landed on the top and stood in front of a sword.

"This is the Z-Sword" Shin said as Gohan looked at the sword closely as Kento kneeled down to touch the hilt.

"Now, one of you try to pull it out, no one else has done, if one of you pull it from the rock you will be the first" Shin said.

"The first one huh?" Gohan said touching a blue gem at the end of the hilt. "You know this might sound strange but I feel like I've done this before" Gohan said.

"Now that you mention it Gohan I have this sense of being here as well but I don't remember ever being here" Kento said.

"Same here" Reyoto said.

"I have no memory of being in their place but I also feel like I have" Saiya said.

"That's strange" Naomi said.

"Well here it goes" Gohan said grabbing the hilt of the sword with both hands before he stopped. "I was wondering what exactly opposed to happened when someone pulls this thing?" Gohan asked.

"The sword draws on its master hidden powers the Two Become One Weapon, capable of defeating the mightiest of foes" Kibito said.

"Two become one?" Kento said.

"Wow it sounds like this sucker must be really sharp I guess I'll have to be careful" Gohan said.

"Don't worry you can't free it" Kibito said.

"Kibitio we all had our chance now let them have theirs, if you're ready give it a try" Shin said.

"Here goes nothing" Gohan said as he began to pull on the sword as Kento saw Gohan struggling as Gohan clenched his teeth and veins could be seen on his head as Gohan grip slip as he flew back hard on his head shaking the mountain as they could see Gohan hand were red.

"Oh stupid hands!" Gohan said.

"Gohan I think you should try it again" Shin said.

"You guys weren't kidding about this thing, come on hands be strong, be strong" Gohan said.

"Gohan talking to them won't help but maybe if we both tried then maybe we can get this thing to budge" Kento said powering into a super Saiyan as Gohan followed.

"Not even your Super Saiyan strength won't be enough I'm afraid" Kibito said.

"Prepare to eat those words Kibito!" Kento said as he grabbed the hilt as Gohan grabbed the handle as they both began pulling as lighting began to form around their hands.

"Your efforts are in vain the Supreme Kai was unable to extract the sword how can a simple mortal like you two succeed?" Kibito said.

"Together Gohan!" Kento yelled as they pulled the sword out as they both floated in the air holding the sword which was heavier than they thought.

"You did it!" Shin said.

"The Z-Sword is free!" Kibito yelled.

"Wow! Way to go!" Serena said.

"Not bad boys" Bardock said.

"We did it" Kento panted as they landed in a grass covered area and Kento let Gohan hold the sword for awhile

"Well Kibito it looks like you underestimated our young friends" Shin said.

"In your face! Ha ha ha that's what you get for doubting us!" Kento laughed.

"How does it feel to hold the legendary Z-Sword?" Shin asked.

"Let's see" Gohan said struggling to lift the sword as he got it up and it started to fall back to Gohan face as Gohan began to bend over. "Don't worry I got it" Gohan grunted.

"Without me it's heavy as hell" Kento said.

"Hey you know what I think I figured out how to use this thing to beat Majin Buu" Gohan said barely swinging it.

"You have?" Shin said.

"Yeah it's so heavy if I can get him to hold it he won't be able to move his arms" Gohan grunted.

"How dare you make jokes have you now respect for the power that's in your grasp! This sword is the ultimate and you both removed it, you both must now master it and to worker harder then you ever have, because if you continue trembling the way you do your battle with Majin Buu will be over before it begun!" Kibito yelled.

"Kibito you need to lighten up take a chill pill and relax" Kento said.

"Well Kibito maybe you like to give it a try for you it should be no problem!" Gohan said handing the swords towards Kibito as Kibito grabbed the hilt.

"Ready?" Gohan asked letting go as Kibito yelled as he fell over dropping the sword as he landed on his butt and the sword made its own crater.

"Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha ha! See isn't easy is it?" Kento laughed as he bent over and picked up the sword with a grunt. "See not so hard!" Kento grunted as he set the sword back down.

"Damn this sucker heavy!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah like I said its heavy" Gohan said with glowing red hands.

"How embarrassing" Shin said as Kibito walked over and began to attempt to lift the sword as he clenched his teeth and grunted as Kento and the others tried to contain their laughter.

In the end Kibito was blowing at his glowing red hands as Kento was on the floor laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha! You should see your face!" he laughed.

"It's not that heavy" Kibito said standing with his back turned to them.

"Are you kidding?" Zang said.

"You couldn't even lift it off the ground" Gohan said.

"Well I'm not the one who has to use it you two are, so you better get started!" Kibito yelled pointing at them as he panted.

"Well there is no time for all of us to train with it so if we go into the unity form we should lessen our time to train with it" Kento said.

"Good idea whatever you gain in that form you all do" Bardock said.

"And if I try to become Super 3 in that form like I did before everyone else will be able to use it" Kento said.

"Okay let's go" Saiya said turning into kai ball like the others as they all went into Kento as he grunted and stayed in Super Saiyan.

"There now let's get started Gohan" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the other heard that Majin Buu was going to attack west city and while Trunks went to gather his grandparents, Goku and Nero would hold Buu off as they I.T. in front of Buu with Babidi hanging on for dear life on Buu back.

"What happened why did you stop?" Babidi asked rubbing his head as he saw Goku and Nero.

"Hi" Goku said.

"Your still alive I was certain that you were disposed by Vegeta but it looks like your still breathing and you survived Majin Buu attack, well good I was sure I wouldn't get a chance to thanks you for helping me bring Majin Buu back to life" he said.

"Vegeta and I both underestimated your monster we didn't want to believe the stories were true" Goku said.

"Yeah thanks a lot you baka" Nero muttered.

"We never would have let you succeed if we knew he'd be this powerful" Goku said as Buu laughed.

"So why did you come, to tell how powerful we are or did you come to join our efforts?" he said as Goku and Nero remained silent. "Maybe, maybe you came to tell where the brats are?" he said as Nero growled.

"Not in a million years Babidi for your information one of those brats are my son and were here to give you a warning" Goku said.

"A warning you came to warn us oh that's funny, oh I'm so scared" Babidi said laughing. "Now this is something now this is something I think the entire planet should here"

"I want you to listen very carefully the four people you're looking for will appear soon enough that I promise, so if I were you I wouldn't touch another thing until they get here" Goku said.

"Why should we stop, are they planning something special for us?" Babidi asked.

"Yes and when they finish their training they'll destroy you" Goku said as Babidi and Buu just laughed as Nero began to get more pissed as they went into a burst of laughter.

"They can train all they want all day they will never be strong enough against the two of us!" Babidi laughed.

"Oh you'll see" Goku said.

"Can I kill him now he's really pissing me off?" Nero asked clenching his fists.

"I don't think we'll be waiting for that tell them to show themselves or we will continue to eliminate the people of this planet, and tell them we'll start at whoever we find at this Capsule Cooperation" Babidi laughed.

"Oh well I guess it was worth a shot" Goku said.

"Right time for extreme methods" Nero said.

"You know before you get to Capsule Corp. you will have to go threw us!" Goku said as Nero cracked his knuckles.

"Ha, ha, ha that's a good one, Buu you heard what he said go threw them I suppose they want to end up like their friend Vegeta" Babidi said as Buu just remained still.

"What's wrong?" Babidi asked as Buu covered his mouth before he went towards Babidi and burped in his face.

"You fool your aiming that stuff the wrong way turn around and aim at them!" Babidi yelled pointing at Goku and Nero.

"Huh?" Buu said.

"Show them what you're made off, hurry do it!" Babidi yelled.

"Ok I do it" Buu said.

"I don't get it, you're a thousand times stronger than Babidi, why do you let him boss you around like this?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Buu said.

"Don't listen and you better keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you! I resurrected Majin Buu so he belongs to me!" Babidi yelled as Buu glared at Babidi.

"Of course he's going to do what I say!" Babidi yelled as Buu began to growl. "Hey do you want to go back inside your ball for another million years!"

"Buu stuck in ball you go bye bye Buu make you dead!" Buu threatened. "No worry, Buu make you safe me no like these guys more than you" Buu said clapping.

"So much for talk!" Goku growled.

"So true!" Nero said.

"Buu have big fun now!" Buu said as Goku and Nero began to power up.

"Here we go!" Goku yelled as him and Nero yelled and ascended to Super Saiyan and Shadow Saiyan as Babidi laughed.

"So it's this trick again what a waste of energy, Vegeta did the same thing and look at what happened to him!" Babidi yelled.

"I'm guessing an ascended Super Saiyan isn't much of a challenge for you so how about we take it to the next level!" Goku said.

"Finally! I was so sick of holding back!" Nero said.

"The next level of Super Saiyan, what's that?" Babidi said.

"As interested as I am to see this next level, time is short the good people of west city are expecting us maybe next time, Majin Buu hurry up and do something nasty to them we have an appointment to keep" Babidi said as Nero spotted Trunks above them.

"What are you doing, stop messing around and get the radar!" Goku yelled as Nero growled in annoyance as Trunks took off.

"What radar? Did I just miss something here, who in the world are you talking too and what is this radar nonsense?" Babidi asked as him and Buu turned around to look for who Goku was talking too.

"Don't worry it's not your problem" Goku said.

"Perhaps you're so terrified you began to hallucinate, is that it?" Babidi said.

"Perhaps" Goku said.

"Let's give them a demonstration dad" Nero said as him and Goku powered down to their normal forms.

"Why you go down, you no play?" Buu asked.

"Yeah well get to that, first I'm going to take a minute to teach you thing about Super Saiyans" Goku said.

"Super Saiyan?" Buu said.

"And a little Shadow Saiyan 101" Nero said.

"Don't bother with it, I never asked you to explain anything" Babidi said.

"Yeah you're going to love this trust me, what you're saying now is our normal states" Goku said

"Were strong in this form, to humans but it only gets better with each level" Nero said.

They then both ascended to level one. "This is a Super Saiyan" Goku said.

"And this is a Shadow Saiyan" Nero said pointing to his red eyes and glowing black hair as they both went level two.

"This is level two note the small blue bolts of energy Goku has and the red I have and our very spiky hair we both have" Nero said.

Buu then nodded. "What a useless transformation, you changed your hair so what?" Babidi said as Goku chuckled and Nero smiled wickedly.

"Just wait" Goku said.

"And this is what happens when you go level three!" Nero yelled as they both began yelling as gold and red energy surrounded them as the earth began to shake from their combined transformations as Goku and Nero hair began to grow longer.

A giant flash of gold and red blinded Buu and Babidi as the screaming stopped as Babidi jaw dropped as before him was Goku with long hair going towards his hips and angry facial features like Nero expect had his demon red eyes and red bolts of energy surrounded him while Goku was blue as both of them and spoke emotionless.

"What wrong Babidi you look like you seen a ghost?" Nero said.

"Were sorry that it took so much longer than the others but we haven't had so many occasions to practice with this one" Goku said.

"Behold Goku Super Saiyan 3 form and my Shadow Saiyan 3 form Babidi" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Did you feel that energy? If I didn't know better I'd say that was my dad" Gohan asked as he held the sword.

"Yep and Nero with him they ascended into level 3" Kento said.

"But that's crazy" Gohan said.

"It is them, I have no idea how but it's defiantly your father and brother, I'm certain" Shin said.

"That can't be them Saiyan powers can't be that strong to be felt this far away!" Kibito said.

"Well it is and I don't think that's a good thing" Gohan said.

"We need to keep training" Kento said as they got back to training.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Nero floated over the ocean and started at Babidi in Buu in their new forms.

"Buu not scared your hair makes you look funny" Buu said.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree this Super 3 or whatever you said, its ridicules, Majin Buu I think our friends are in need of haircuts" Babidi said.

"I'm ready" Goku said with no emotions.

"Let's go" Nero said just as emotionless.

"Show us what you got" Goku said.

Babidi laughed as Buu swung his arms around.

"We will, you with everyone else the whole world will be watching when Buu pounds you two into oblivion! Do it, take them down!" Babidi yelled.

"Buu!" Buu yelled as Goku and Nero vanished as Goku kicked Buu down and Nero appeared on Buu side and kicked him back as Goku kicked him back as Nero sent him back as Goku grabbed Buu antenna and punch Buu head as him and Nero began using him as a punching bag.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Buu said with every punch he got from Goku and Nero.

"Let's try something new" Reyoto said as he disappeared and Goku began spinning Buu in a fast circle and threw Buu towards a building as Nero sent one powerful kick to Buu get sending him threw the buildings below.

"No! What have you done!" Babidi yelled as Nero appeared in front of Babidi "ahhhhh!"

"What does it look like?" Nero asked as he looked over to see Buu flying up back towards where they were as Buu smiled.

"Welcome back Buu we thought we lost you" Babidi said.

Buu then held up his hands as he began shooting kai balls at them that looked like Vegeta attacks.

"He's using one of Vegeta moves? How interesting" Nero said as him and Goku smacked the kai blast away from them.

Once the blast stopped Buu appeared at the side as he smiled evilly at them.

"I've had enough of watching you show off Buu finish the job!" Babidi yelled.

Buu then stretched out both his arms catching Goku and Nero off guard as they both got a punch to the face as they both smiled at Buu.

"Was that opposed to hurt Buu?" Nero said as Buu smiled and Goku kicked Buu in the face as Nero slammed his elbow down onto Buu head as Buu came back to punch Goku in the face as Goku returned that punch as Nero joined in on the punching and kicking at Buu as Buu held two kai blast at Goku and Nero as they returned a kai blast of their own causing an explosion as Buu floated a few feet away.

"Buu have fun playing with you, you two strong" Buu said.

"Thanks so are you" Goku said.

"Hey punch him! Don't just float there like a balloon, hurry or do you want me to seal you up again!" Babidi yelled.

"Quiet!" Buu yelled.

"What? You insolent bumbling buffoon, how dare you talk to me that way I am your master and I'm ordering you to turn those fools into dust!" Babidi yelled.

"Hey Trunks you really need to get a move on" Goku said.

"Hmm, what was that? Ah I see so you've been in contact with young Trunks all along how delightful, Buu how would you like to torture these fools here till they tell us where are friends are hiding" Babidi said.

Buu then smiled evilly as he laughed as Goku and Nero vanished and both appeared in front of Buu as they kicked him in the face as Goku appeared in front of Buu to kick his front rapidity and Nero was behind Buu kicking at this back then switch to punching as Goku sent a powerful kick to Buu gut which got caught as Buu smiled and expand to get Goku completely engulfed in his belly.

"Shadow Vortex!" Reyoto said hitting Buu in the face with the shadow kai blast as Buu belly began expanding as a gold blast exploded as Goku was free and Buu was flat as a piece of paper and moving in the air as he sucked in air to returned to his fat form.

Buu then began shooting pink kai blast at them as they smacked them aside as Goku sent a kai blast at Buu that he caught and crushed as Nero slammed his knee into Buu face.

Buu then came flying at Nero who vanished and tried to punch him as Nero vanished as Buu flew at Goku who vanished as Buu tired again with Nero who vanished again as Buu blew steam from his head as Goku and Nero floated a few feet away as Nero folded his arms.

"What are you leaving so soon? Do you think you can quit anytime you like, were threw when we saw your threw!" Babidi yelled as Buu flew at them as they did the vanish trick on Buu again every time he tried to punch one of them as Buu blew steam out of his head as he came at Goku who didn't vanished and kicked Buu in the face as he flew a few feet back as Buu fixed his face and growled in frustration and had a temper tantrum before he vanished and head-butted Goku and Nero returned it and head-butted Buu.

Buu then shot a pink kai blast at Goku and Nero as they got caught in a wave of pink energy as they were being pushed back and they raised their energy to break that wave.

"Amazing, he's fighting at this intensity and he's having the time of his life" Goku said.

"He's acting exactly like Kento when we spared when we were kids, Kento loved having a chance to beat his big brother" Nero said.

"Want to play more!" Buu said as he stretched his arms again but they dodged as Goku flew up and kicked Buu in the face as Buu grabbed both the Saiyans legs and swung them both back and smacked them into each other.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Shadow Kamehameha!" Nero yelled as both their attack came went through Buu gut and chest as Buu floated backwards with two holes in his head.

Buu then lifted his head and smiled wickedly as Nero grunted as Buu fixed the holes.

"Do you see now Majin Buu in unstoppable" Babidi said as Buu put his hands together for the Kamehameha attack.

"Not a Kamehameha!" Goku said as Buu shot a pink Kamehameha at them.

Goku then smacked it back as Buu smacked it and almost hit Babidi who dodged it as it crashed in a mountain area causing a large explosion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Kento was training with the sword as they both sensed the explosion.

"You must have sensed that" Kento said.

"That is one incredible battle if we can sense it all the way out here" Gohan said.

"Gohan, Kento this maybe the one fight Goku and Nero may not be able to win, Majin Buu just too powerful, if you want to put an end to Majin Buu you both must learn how to fight with that sword, you must use it as an extension of yourselves that is the only way.

"I'll keep trying" Gohan said as Kento handed him the sword as he grunted.

"I swear this thing is getting heavier" Kento said.

"You must visualize, see you and your sword as a single entity one that is not complete without the other" Kibito said.

"Ok" Gohan said as he returned to train with the sword by swinging it.

"Once we both get used to the sword then I can try to learn to control my Super Saiyan 3 form" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Winds of energy blew past them as Buu smiled evilly at Goku and Nero.

"Buu you bulbous moron are you trying to kill me with the rest of the planet!" Babidi yelled as Buu glared at Babidi.

"And as for you Mr. and Mrs. Wood beat superheroes you've done a good job protecting the world so far do you have an idea how much of it you destroyed" Babidi laughed.

"Buu I'm a man of courtesy as well as strength so I got to tell you I'm quite impressed with your fighting techniques I've fought beings from nameless galaxies and you by far are the best" Goku said.

"Thank you!" Buu said as his nose began to stretch as they sensed Trunks as he headed to the lookout.

"It's about damn time I'm kicking that brat ass for the holdup" Nero said as they powered down to their normal states.

"Hey why you go back to normal? You and me not fight no more? Buu had fun" Buu said.

"We had a lot of fun too but unfortunately we have some place to be and time won't let us play all day Majin Buu it's time for us to say goodbye" Goku said.

"Not likely we've been over this we'll decided when you leave, Majin Buu don't listen to a word they say get over there and crush them, all you have to do is brush this pest out of our way and I promise you, that you will get your chance to level west city and that should be enough to lower the other four pest were looking for out of the woodwork!" Babidi said.

"Hold it Babidi those four rats have names Goten Piccolo, Trunks and Nero and I promise, just give them two days and they'll be ready to fight, there's no need for you to destroy west city or kill anyone else, they want to fight you, I'm asking have some patience's they'll come to you" Goku said.

"Are they really that strong?" Buu asked.

"Unbelievably" Goku said.

"Like that really matters even if we gave them two years it wouldn't make a difference they will never be strong enough to beat the two of us" Babidi said.

"Well for starters they are only going to fight one of you because the other only likes to bark orders oh and Majin Buu I think your much to gifted a fighter to be controlled by coward like Babidi" Goku said.

"Yeah your much stronger than his weak magic" Nero said.

"Shove it!" Babidi said giving them the finger.

"Same to you!" Nero said giving him the finger as he grabbed Goku shoulder who put two fingers to his forehead.

"See you" Goku said as they I.T. away.

IIIIIIIIII

Back at the lookout Goku and Nero appeared from thin air as Goten saw them.

"Daddy!" Goten yelled as he hugged Goku.

"How are you two feeling?" Piccolo asked.

"Fine" Goku said.

"Yeah fine" Reyoto said crossing his arms as Ally came with B.J. as the baby held out his hands to Nero as Nero picked up his son and bounced him in his arms.

"Trunks found the dragon radar and is on his way back so we avoided one disaster I guess" Bulma said.

"Yes I know, now even if Majin Buu does destroy west city we'll be able to undo all his damage and not only that we'll be able to wish back the people Buu and Babidi killed today every single one of them" Goku said as they sensed something.

"What's the matter? What's wrong dad?" Goten asked.

"Goku what is it that you and Nero are sensing?" Piccolo asked.

"It's Majin Buu, he's killed Babidi" Goku said.

"I say good riddance to that annoying midget" Nero said.

"Well this is quite a surprising turn of events" Piccolo said.

"I had a feeling that he might they really didn't seem to get along" Goku said.

"So what happens now? Majin Buu has no one to tell him what to do anymore, there's no denying that Babidi was the brains of that operations" Piccolo said.

"Maybe things will turn out happy after all" Bulma said.

"I'm not so sure, the only thing we can do now is hope" Goku said as an explosion blow got their attention.

"Hmm I guess that it's in his nature to cause destruction, probably the only thing he knows how to do" Goku said.

"No don't go making excuses for him there is no reason to demolish planets no matter the personalities facts" Piccolo said.

"Don't worry I'm fairly certain we can keep him from whipping out the entire planet, Buu seemed very eager when I told him there are strong fighters then me and Nero ready to fight off against him in two days, so that buys us some time but I can't help feeling bad for all the innocent people down there standing in his way" Goku said.

"But we can bring everything back to normal with the dragon balls right?" Krillin said.

"Perhaps Krillin but that doesn't do us any good if they are not prepared to fuse against Majin Buu in a few days, that should be our priority" Piccolo said.

"You and the boys are going to have to learn fast piccolo my time here on earth is running out I have less than an hour" Goku said.

"Less than an hour!" Krillin said.

"Well that's great" Nero said sarcastically.

"No you must have more than that, it hasn't been a full day yet" Piccolo said.

"Why do you have to leave so soon dad? Please don't I like you" Goten said.

"I like you too Goten but it seems Super Saiyan 3 is a level that can only be handle in otherworld, the living world has more rules in otherworld transforming takes too much energy, so I got very tired" Goku said.

"Oh no, so that's why you seem so exhausted huh?" Krillin said.

"That level really takes it out of you man I'm sore" Nero said whipping sweat from his head.

"A little fatigue and energy loss is nothing that Dende can't take care of" Piccolo said.

"No I can't for this I have to return to otherworld" Goku said.

"Tick tock, greetings Goku your time remaining on this earth is thirty minutes" Baba said ridding in on her crystal ball from nowhere.

"Baba what are you…thirty minutes. Ah! Is that all the time I got!" Goku yelled.

"At the tone Goku, beep" Baba said.

"Trunks have better hurry up! There's no time!" Goku yelled.

"Okay I got Tien and Yamcha and got them to agree with the plan Nero" Azumuri said.

"Good now we just have to wait for Trunks" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Gohan was training with the sword and could now easily move it as Kento could but still need more training as Gohan lost his footing and started hooping.

"Don't hurt yourself Gohan" Shin said as Gohan fell on his ass and Kento walked over to him.

"Ok let's make this easier, come at me we will swing at each other to help make us faster" Kento said.

"Ok" Gohan said as he got up and began swinging at Gohan as Kento dodged as they went for a good ten minute before Gohan had the tip off the sword in the ground and was panting as he kneeled on the ground.

"Don't wear yourself out, rest for a few minutes you've both done so much then I even dared hope" Shin said.

"No! We still have a long way to go" Gohan said pulling the sword out "let's go Kento!" he said as Kento smiled as he dodged the sword as they went another round.

"Well you have to admit were determined!" Kento yelled dodged a swing "let's get some air time" He said as him and Gohan began practicing in the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goten was sparing with Krillin as they waited for Trunks and Piccolo as Nathan mediated and Brody sat on the ground with Kelly while Goku and Nero looked over the edge.

"Goku I have been meaning to ask you a question" Piccolo said.

"Go ahead" Goku said.

"When you and Nero went level 3 would it have been possible that you would have beaten Majin Buu once and for all if you really tried?" Piccolo said.

"Well I don't know I mean you have to admit Majin Buu is no ordinary opponent, it might have been impossible for me or Nero to win" Goku said.

"Might? Why didn't you at least try to give him everything you had were you afraid of what happened if your body was destroyed on earth?" Piccolo said.

"No, by all accounts I shouldn't even be here in this world it's not my place to do that this is there world Piccolo even if I did somehow defeat Majin Buu he wouldn't be the last villain to terrorize the earth and then who would be there to save them, call me crazy but after watching those boys fight each other at the junior division I decided to take a chance" Goku said.

"So you're going to wager the world future on the shoulders of little children?" Piccolo said.

"I think it's a safe bet don't you?" Goku said.

"Moron" Nero said.

"You have always been a hopeless dreamer Goku" Piccolo said.

"Hey heads up guys Trunks just flew in!" Krillin yelled.

"It's about damn time that brat got here!" Nero said.

"Here it is sir is this your dragon radar?" Trunks said sounding like an army soldier as he held the device to Goku.

"Confirmed! Good job soldier mission accomplished" Goku said taking the radar.

"Thank you sir" Trunks said.

"Great now thanks to Trunks we can track down the dragon balls and wish everything back to normal" Bulma said taking the radar from Goku.

"When do we get to train for the fusion, you guys didn't start without me did you?" Trunks said.

"Of course we didn't, it takes two to fuse" Goku said.

"Oh wouldn't it be cool if I could fusion with myself and there would be two of me dad?" Goten said as they started laughing.

"I hope Goten outgrows this simpleton phase" Nero said.

"Boys we have to begin our training right away" Goku said.

"Yes sir!" Goten, Trunks, Brody and Nathan said in unison.

"Get your ass over here you two! You two are doing this too!" Nero said as Yamcha grumbled as he and Tien joined them.

"Now I don't have much time left so we're going to need to work hard and fast the fate of the world depends on your cooperation got it?" Goku said.

"Sir yes sir!" the boys said in unison.

"Yeah" Yamcha and Tien said dully.

"Wow what do you think got into them?" Goku asked.

"Well maybe you can teach these kids new things after all Goku" Piccolo said.

"Let's begin, first you guys need to reline your energy with each other's" Goku said.

"Yes sir!"

"Ok go Super Saiyan" Goku said as the four boy began yelling as they charged to Super Saiyans and blue bolts of energy went in all directions as they went silent and returned to their normal states.

"We can't do that" Yamcha said.

"Just power up!" Nero said.

"Fine" Tien said as they both yelled and flared their kai power.

"Great your energies are perfectly matched just keep practicing otherwise you'll slip out of sync with each other" Goku said.

"Hey you don't look so good Goku, even for you" Piccolo said.

"Thank but I'll be alright just a little tired, yeah it's nothing really" Goku said.

"Liar" Nero said.

"Now are you ready to attempt the most difficult part of fusion which will require a lot of patience and some real discipline" Goku said.

"Well yeah!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten said in agreement.

"No duh" Nathan said.

"Once you matched your energies precisely you must set a delicate set of possess together if either one of you is the slightest bit off the fusion will fail, now I'm about to show you the exact move so pay close attention okay?" Goku said.

"Yes!" the boys said again.

"Yay" Tien and Yamcha said dully again.

"You two are really pissing me off!" Nero said.

"To get it started all of you will stand right next to each other" Goku said moving both his arms in place. "Go like this and make sure your arms are straight then you say 'fu' you will approach each other without stretched arms and be exactly three steps over once you got that you say 'sion!' he said going into another posse his knee now in place. "Quarter turn then watch the angle of your knee 'ha!' Goku said going into finally posse. "Now watch, point your fingers parallel and don't forget the angel of your legs this is very important" Goku said as sweat dropped down everyone head but Nero who expected this much.

"This might be a bit tuff" Trunks said.

"Uh huh" Goten said.

"You can't be serious" Brody said.

"You expect us to do that!" Nathan said.

"Listen boys you are going to have to face off against Majin Buu in two days now that's pretty soon" Goku said panting "it's crucial that you know how to fuse before then, do you understand?"

"Yes!" the boys said again.

"Sure" Yamcha said.

"Ok guys I hope you were paying close attention, you're going to have to do the same exact moves in perfect symmetry let's give it a try" Goku said as the boys gave them a blank stare.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Uh I don't think Goten knows what symmetry is sir" Trunks said.

"Huh! Oh right well it's how should I put it?" Goku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Goku we need to show them a perfect fusion, perhaps Piccolo can help you demonstrate?" Nero said.

"That's a good idea! Piccolo give me a hand just do the opposite that I do" Goku said.

"Now watch very carefully we only have time to demonstrate this one" Goku said.

"Fuuuu!" they both said moving into first position. "Sion!" Second position "ha!" they as Piccolo looked like he could die of embarrassment.

"Poor dad" Tsumuri said.

"That was perfect symmetry boy" Goku said "Now are you two brats ready to give it a try?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they said running.

"While Yamcha and Tien walked.

"Goku would you really asked Vegeta to do this fusion move with you if he was still alive? It's just that I can't imagine Vegeta subjecting himself to this" Piccolo said.

"Why not what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's short of…" Piccolo said feeling awkward.

"Stupid" Nero finished.

"Hey dad watch this" Goten said as they were in fusion position like Brody and Nathan and much to their utter disgust Tien and Yamcha.

"Right?" Trunks asked.

"That's it, but Goten your left arm is a little bit low it should be even with Trunks, Brody you should be one step away and Yamcha your finger needs to touch with Tien" Goku said as they all fixed their mistakes. "Good now take three steps" he said as they slowly moved into the first position.

"Fu" he said as they moved to second "Sion" third position but Trunks messed up the knee and tried to fix it.

"Ha" they said before they started arguing.

"What you screwed it up!" Yamcha yelled.

"You're the one who messed it up!" Tien yelled in their argument.

"That was your fault!" Brody yelled.

"Mine! You're the one who screwed up the point end!" Nathan yelled.

"Oh brother" Goku said putting his hand to his head. "Alright let's take it again from the top, remember symmetry" Goku said.

The fusion pairs then tried again as they started from the beginning. "Fuuuu" moving into first posse "sion" going into the second move "ha! They said doing an all most perfect fusion dance.

"Now that was much better than before just keep doing it like that" Goku said.

"I wish they'd hurry if Goten weren't holding my Trunks back they would be ready to fight Majin Buu right now and keep all those people from getting killed" Bulma said bitterly as Nero Saiyan instinct kicked in as he growled.

"Somebody going to have to hold me back if she keeps talking like that!" Krillin said.

"No need Krillin" Nero said turning as he approached Bulma as his eye turned red and he made her back into the wall. "They all need practice there is no one to blame so I suggest you shut the hell up woman or you will join your husband! Now if I hear you run your mouth I sure as hope you can fly because you're taking one shove off this place!" Nero growled as she gasped.

"Thanks you now on if I hear another bad talk from you I will personally hand you over to Buu!" Nero threatened as he returned back to training the boys as Goku stared.

"Never piss of a Saiyan parent" Nero said bouncing and rocking his son.

"Again!" Goku yelled.

"Fuuu, sion, ha!" they said again doing another almost perfect fusion.

"No, no that's not it try again" Goku said.

"Fuuu, sion, ha!" close but not good enough.

"Hmm that's still not right your breathing has to be absolutely in sync" Goku said.

"Now our breathing too! Ugh!" Yamcha grunted.

"Goten ask your dad uncle thing if we can take a break" Trunks whispered.

"No way you ask" Goten said.

"He's your dad" Brody said.

"Hey! Attention!" Goku yelled as they moved into soldier stance.

"Sir yes sir!" they all said.

"Ok try it again guys and stay in time with the rhythm, one , two, one, two" Goku said as the fusion partners slowly moved into their position as Goku counted as Trunks stopped.

"Hmm? What's that matter Trunks?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry but this fusion technique is lame" Trunks said.

"What you think it's lame, kids today but fusion is anything but lame the Metamorans people who thought this to me are some of the strongest warriors in the universe, thanks to fusion" Goku said.

"Ok, but first can you show me how you turn into Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Huh!" Goku said.

"Those people maybe powerful but they are no Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks said.

"Hey can you show me how to do it too?" Goten asked.

"Instead of waiting out time with this boring ole fusion thing, wouldn't me and Goten be better off if we were Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks said.

"Yeah I'm sure we can beat Majin Buu then!" Goten said.

Goku then glared at them as they laughed.

"You can't the only way you two boys can beat Majin Buu is by fusing together trust me on this one" Goku said.

"Maybe he right" Trunks said.

"Great! Take it from the top" Goku said as the fusion partners groaned and gave him sad looks while the two adults glared.

"Hmm they look so sad, hey I'll show you the Super Saiyan 3 this onetime" Goku said as excitement went over the kids faces.

"Wow!" Trunks said.

"Go dad" Goten said.

"Show us Shadow Saiyan 3 Nero!" Brody said.

"Not so fast you have to promise me that you really practice hard afterwards" Goku said.

"Promise" Goten said as they nodded their head.

"Be smart Goku, you will lose what little time you have on earth" Piccolo said.

"I'm already out of time Piccolo, kids watch closely" Goku said as the boys nodded as Goku went in his transformation stance as Nero handed Piccolo his son as Piccolo backed away as the Saiyans became level 1.

"First become Super Saiyan!" Goku said as the boys nodded.

"In my case they are the same except I am a darkness based warrior" Nero said as he ascended to level 2.

"Then you go one step beyond that to Super Saiyan 2" Goku said as they nodded again.

"Shadow Saiyan 2 has a few different things but still the same" Nero said

"Then…" Goku said as they yelled as their kai energy blew the boys backwards as they had to hang onto a ledge of the lookout as it shook.

"This next energy has to come from deep inside push hard to find it!" he yelled as they continued to yell as their hair began to grow longer and spikier as a flash went off and they stopped yelling as the boys climbed back over the ledge and gasped as they saw a glowing Super Saiyan 3 and Shadow Saiyan with an emotionless facial feature.

"Tap into that and you become a Super Saiyan 3" he said as the boys ran up to him.

"Same with Shadow Saiyan 3" Nero said.

"Awesome!" Trunks said.

"That's so cool!" Goten said.

"Wow that is insane power!" Nathan said as Goku then grunted and fell to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Goku?" Piccolo said approaching him as he held a hand up as Goku panted.

"Don't worry about me I'm alright now" Goku said returning to his normal state with Nero.

"Let's get back to work you kids promised me remember?" Goku said as the boys nodded.

"We better do as they say" Tien said.

"Goku" Baba said from behind them. "Your times up Goku."

"Now?" Goku said.

"That little stunt you pulled just removed that last ounce of sand threw your hour glass" Baba said.

"Alright, Piccolo pick up where I left off ok I know these boys are not too graceful but they'll learn fast and I believe in them" Goku said.

"But, Goku" Piccolo said.

"I'm putting all my trust into you with this one Piccolo you've earned it" Goku said.

"Thank you" Piccolo said.

"Kids I know you will show Piccolo the same respect and dedication that you've shown me he the one in charge now" Goku said.

"Yes!" the boys said.

"Let's say goodbye" Goku said as everyone began to come out.

"Things won't be the same without you Goku, these guys won't let me have any fun" Master Roshi said.

"We'll miss you" Bulma said.

"Goku you still think about us when you're in other world don't you buddy?" Krillin asked holding Marron.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Goku no!" Chichi yelled as she came running out as she ran into Goku arms and cried. "But Goku how can you say goodbye now that Gohan has left me too?"

"Chichi you'll be alright you still have Goten to look after you" Goku said.

"And what if Majin Buu takes him away like Gohan?" she asked.

"That won't happen, once he masters fusion Goten can't possibly lose the fight, I'll tell Gohan how you really miss him when I see him there" Goku said.

"You won't I know Gohan is still alive I'm sure of it" Videl said.

"Huh? But how?" Goku said.

"I don't know I just feel it beating in my heart" Videl said.

"To be young and in love, to be completely irrational, boy I miss those days a lot" Krillin said.

"Your devotion to him is really great" Goku said as Videl blushed.

"Thank you sir" Videl said.

"No more good byes your times up" Baba said.

"But" Goten said.

"What is it Goten?" Goku asked.

"Oh I know you want one last hug from your father don't you Goten?" Chichi asked as Goten blushed.

"Ah of course" Goku said. "Hey there's nothing to be ashamed of son its ok" Goku said taking Goten in his arms and brought him to his chest. "Goten are you going to take care of mom for me?" Goku asked.

"Uh huh" Goten said hiding his face in Goku chest.

"Goku you can't put it off any longer" Baba said.

"I know" Goku said setting Goten down. "I'm proud of you son" Goku whispered as he looked to Nero.

"I'm really proud of you and Kento too" Goku said.

"Thank dad" Nero said hugging Goku as B.J. began to cry in Piccolo arm as Nero picked him up as Goku began to float in the air.

"So long everybody" Goku said as he started to fly off with Baba as they watched everyone wave goodbye.

"Good luck fighting Majin Buu I'll see you all sooner or later" Goku said as he began to fade away to otherworld.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Flying over the gold clouds Goku followed Baba as they saw lots of ghost on the dragon road.

"Look at that line there must be millions of them, ah! That's a whole lot of dead folks Baba" Goku said.

"Yep they're dying like flies down there" Baba said as she stopped.

"Ah!" Goku said as he flew head first into her crystal ball. "Dammit! What's that thing made out of! I almost bit my tongue of! Why hit the break like that what's up?" Goku said gripping his head.

"I'm having second thoughts that all" she said as Goku rubbed his head.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Well look I don't want to be a worrywart but I don't feel comfortable leaving kids to fight Buu alone" Baba said.

"Oh so that's what bugging you, well when to two boys learn the fusion technique there won't be anything to worry about" Goku said.

"Are you kidding do you really think those little tikes can defeat a powerful monster like Majin Buu" Baba said.

"Uh huh" Goku said nodding his head.

"I see, hmmm alright then let's go" she said as they dived into the gold clouds as Goku landed on the roof of the check-in.

"Goku I'm surprised at you, you're not going to cut in line are you?" Baba asked.

"I sure am, don't tell" Goku said.

"You crack me up, I'll see you later" Baba said as she started to fly away.

"Hey thanks for the great day Baba it was definitely one to remember so long" Goku said as he I.T. inside the building.

"Hey do I know you?" a blue man with horn asked.

"Yes and it's nice to see you again" Goku said as he began to run inside.

"Wait the back of the line is the other way" the man said.

"Hey King Yemma" Goku said to the large red man with a black beard and a hat with horns on his head.

"Hmm oh it's you Goku, what brings you here today" Yemma said.

"Well I have a favor to ask can you see when Gohan and the other Saiyan teen arrived?" Goku asked.

"Do you know what you're asking of me?" Yemma asked as he grabbed a large pile of books.

"Look these are just from today! Look at the line there are millions of them and they just keep coming!" Yemma yelled.

"Yeah earth undersized it's pretty bad, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole population ended up here before long" Goku said.

"What!" Yemma yelled as the giant books fell over as Goku quickly moved out of the way. "The whole population!"

"Well King Yemma my sons Gohan and Kento can help to avoid that and I don't know if they're still on earth and that's why I need your help can you please help me?" Goku said.

"Oh alright" Yemma said opening a book "Gohan Kento, let's see here" he said looking threw a book as Goku floated up to read the book. "This thing a mess I don't write well under pressure I don't see Gohan or Kento unless they are on the next page" he said flipping it and scrolled the page. "No neither them are here it's true I've been working around the clock but I wouldn't remember if they checked in"

"They're alive!" Goku cheered as he back flipped off the large table "Thanks King Yemma see you later" Goku said flying out of the building and I.T. to Gohan and the other teens location

IIIIIIIIII

Gohan and Kento were still training with the sword as Kento was now using the sword and tried to hit Gohan and Gohan dodged as Goku came out of nowhere and saw the sword swing.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku yelled barely dodging and getting a few hairs chopped off.

"Dad!" Kento yelled stabbing the sword in the ground as Goku gripped their head.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Who me, oh nothing just trying to keep my head" Goku said.

"Well hello Kakarot" Bardock said.

"Dad! Your alive!" Goku said.

"I keep hearing that line all day" Bardock said as Goku noticed Kento and Gohan new looks.

"Hey look at the fancy new clothes, wow" Goku said.

"Supreme Kai gave us these cool huh?" Gohan said.

"Huh? Kai here? Oh yeah sure enough" Goku said seeing Kibito and Shin standing a few feet away.

"Hello there Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"Greeting Goku" Shin said.

"It defies all logic how did he find this place!" Kibito said.

"What is this place?" Goku asked.

"It's a sanctuary dad but what are you doing here your twenty four hours aren't up yet" Gohan said.

"Yeah what give?" Kento said.

"And what's going on down there?" Gohan asked as they took a seat on the rock with the Saiyans.

"As for what's happening nothing good, everywhere Majin Buu goes he leaves a path of death and destruction in his way Goten, Trunks, Brody, Nathan and even Yamcha and Tien are trying to perfect the fusion technique but in the meantime million and millions of innocent people are dying" Goku said.

"He won't stop not until they're all dead every last one of them" Shin said as Goku noticed the sword.

"Hey can I check that sword out Gohan?" Goku asked as Gohan had a look of frustration. "Hello? Gohan" he said as Gohan snapped out of it.

"Oh yeah sorry dad here" Gohan said handing over the sword. "Be careful though it's kind of heavy" Gohan said.

"It sure is a beauty" Goku said taking the handle as Gohan let go and Goku fell forward as the blade dug into the ground. "Wow you weren't kidding you really can hurt yourself swinging this thing around unless you put your body behind it like this" Goku said as he grunted and began swinging it like Gohan and Kento were doing before they started to master the sword.

"Now that a little easier" Goku grunted as he swung the sword. "Nice sword hey do you mind if I stay here with Gohan and Kento just until they're ready to fight Majin Buu?" Goku asked.

"Yes of course that would be a very big help" Shin said.

"I do have one more request it has to do with optimizing our training regimen can you please give us something good to eat?" Goku asked handing Gohan the sword as all four Saiyan stomach growled as sweat dropped down Kibito and Shin head as Kento spilt into the other Seven as their stomachs growled.

"Ah yes I see why not, shall we take a little break?" Shin said.

"Sure" Gohan said placing the sword over his shoulder.

"I don't see why not" Kento said.

"Man I'm starving!" Reyoto said.

"Oh lunch sounds good" May said.

"Follow me then, we'll round something up" Shin said as he flew in the air as the Saiyans followed.

IIIIIIIII

"So dad so what is it like to become a Super Saiyan 3 I bet it's pretty wild?" Gohan asked.

"It is, it's great I'll show you guys how to do it after we get a bite to eat" Goku said.

"Good if I can see how it's done than maybe I can control it" Kento said.

After lunch Gohan was spinning the sword with no problem as Kento would train holding the sword backwards for an odd reason but no question it because he used the sword easily as Kento turn came as he began moving the sword fast sometimes throwing the sword up and catching it without getting stabbed by the blade and did this for a good twenty minutes.

"Wow cool" Goku said.

"Impressive they've mastered it well" Bardock said as Kento landed on the ground as Goku and Bardock clapped.

"Yeah looking good" Goku said as the teen laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I can't believe you mastered it in one day that's incredible boys" Goku said.

"Yes handling the Z-Sword in this fashion is unprecedented you should be very proud of yourself" Shin said.

"Gohan what do you say we put that baby to the test and see how sharp it is" Goku said as Kento handed the sword to Gohan

"Sure, I'm game" Gohan said.

"Great I'll toss you slice" Goku said.

"Sounds good to me dad" Gohan said.

"Let's see now" Goku said looking around and looked to the rock he and Reyoto sat on and patted it.

"Yeah why not" Goku said as Bardock jumped off and Goku lifted the rock out of the ground as Kibito eye widen "let's start out with this small one" Goku said holding the rock over his head.

"Right dad ready when you are" Gohan said.

"That's a small one?" Shin said.

"To you no, to Saiyans yes" Bardock said.

"Okay coming at you I hope this doesn't over stressed the blade" Goku said.

"Nah it will handle it like a champion just watch and see, after all it is the Z-Sword" Gohan.

"Okay batter up!" Goku said throwing the rock as Gohan sliced the sword threw the rock cutting it in half as the two halves landed behind him.

"My that was excellent Gohan" Shin said.

"Thank you" Gohan said.

"Yes that's amazing truly" Kibito said.

"I think you're ready for a big one son" Goku said.

"Just a minute" Shin said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"How about more density and a little less mass" Shin said holding his hand in the air as everyone looked up as a large black block floating above him. "Here Goku catch" Shin said as the block flew at Goku and Goku caught it.

"Whoa was this?" Goku asked.

"That is the hardest known metal in the universe it's called Katcheen" Shin said as Goku knocked on the cube and made a clicking sound.

"Oh Katcheen" Goku said.

"Hey Reyoto sword made from that stuff" Kento said.

"Yes this would be a much better test" Shin said.

"You're not kidding, heh Gohan ready?" Goku asked.

"Lets her fly dad" Gohan said.

"Alright here it comes" Goku said throwing the cube at Gohan who swing his sword as it came in contact with the cube then broke on contact as everyone eyes widen as the cube landed behind Gohan as Gohan held the sword hilt.

"Oh no now it's the Z-Dagger!" Gohan said.

"Please no tell me it's not true Kibito!" Shin yelled.

"It's true it snapped in two!" Kibito shouted.

"Uh oh" Goku said.

"Wow that is the hardest metal in the universe" Bardock said.

"So much for the legendary weapon, now it's a piece of junk" Kento said tossing the broken blade to the ground as Gohan dropped the rest of the sword.

"Hey guys look there is defiantly a bright side to all of this the sword training has made me and Kento a lot stronger and fast" Gohan said demonstrating his fast punches.

"Yeah and with some level 3 training for me Gohan and I will be invincible" Kento said demonstrating fast kicks.

"See maybe the legend mean that the person who was able to master the handling of the Z-Sword attains the greatest power in the universe hey what do you think?" Gohan asked.

"Yes it's possible, both your powers have definitely increased from handling it and if your stronger this level then that means you'll be much stronger as a Super Saiyan" Shin said.

"Yes sure that must be it Gohan and Kento don't need the sword because they already gained the power" Shin said.

"Yeah but does their power surpasses Majin Buu I'm not so sure?" Goku asked.

"Huh? What are you saying Goku you don't think they have a chance?" Shin said.

"Quiet!" an old man voice said as everyone jumped and Shin and Kibito turned to see a much more older version of Shin "Heh,heh heh much better" he laughed as everyone had wide eyes.

"Uh sir were in the middle of training" Goku said wide eyed.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kento asked.

"You call that training?" he laughed.

"Who are you, how did you get here?" Shin asked.

"Who me? Check out the hairstyle youngster I'm an heirloom and with dashing looks, I'm an older version of you fifteen generations ago to be précised Kai" he said.

"What! Fifteen generations ago!" Shin yelled.

"What! There are two Supreme Kai's?" Kibito said as Bardock and Goku looked to the teens as then teenagers shrugged their shoulders.

"Your how old!?" Shin said.

"Fifteen generations" Kibito said.

"I bet you're wondering how I'm still alive? So listen, there was a terrible villain way back then well not terrible like Majin Buu but pretty bad the only thing he feared was that I would use my awesome powers on him to stop him and his evil ways so he tricked me he sealed me away inside the Z-Sword from wince I came" the Old Kai asked.

"You mean you were trapped inside the Z-Sword all this time?" Shin asked.

"Um hmm I sure was now I got a cramp oh!" The Old Kai said trying to rid of his cramp.

"I don't think he is as strong as he said, do you?" Goku asked the teenagers.

"Not really" Gohan said scratching the back of his head.

"I think he's full of it" Kento said.

"Yeah full of dust and cobwebs" Bardock said.

"Hey let's put him to the test" Goku said.

"What? Dad I don't know if…" Gohan said.

"Shhhh watch" Goku said throwing a small kai blast at the Old Kai as the old geezer eyes widen as the kai blast hit him in the face.

"Ahhhh!" everyone yelled as the old Kai fell back with smoke surrounding his face as Shin and Kibito quickly ran to his side.

"How dare you!" the Old Kai yelled "Babies and morons are what you are! Try that attack on someone as fearsome like me you are cracked!" he said jumping to his feet.

"But sir that attack was just child play" Goku said.

"My little brother could have handled that" Gohan said.

"All of my enemies feared me not because of my strength it was menacing capacity that stuck fear into their hearts!" Old Kai yelled.

"Capacity?" Goku said.

"Menacing?" Gohan said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kento asked.

"I'm not telling, nope give me one good reason why I should" Old Kai said folding his arms then stuck his tongue out at them.

"How about I won't turn you into dust you rude old geezer!" Bardock growled holding two kai balls in both hands as Kento pulled on his tail to pull him back.

"We need him in our favor!" Kento growled.

"Let's see here" Goku said scratching the back of his head. "I got it my old master likes girly magazines well get you some."

"Oh boy dad" Gohan whispered red with embarrassment.

"Goku please! How inappropriate!" Shin said.

"Hmm I have no need for such things with my wondrous vision I can see girls playing on the beach!" Old Kai said as Shin and Kibito fell over.

"You call yourself a Kai!" Shin yelled.

"Hey old man how about we get you a date with a real life earth woman?" Goku whispered.

"This old fart is a Kai version of master Roshi, disgusting" Bardock said as Kento split back into the seven.

"Is she a good kisser?" Old Kai asked as Kento started to gag.

"Ew I feel sorry for that woman" Serena said.

"Yeah of course" Goku said as the old man began to laugh pervertly like Roshi does.

"Kami help the girl who Goku picks for that date" Reyoto said shuttering at the thought.

"Dad are you nuts! How are you going to find someone who will kiss that guy?" Gohan asked.

"Hey don't worry I can't go back to earth but you and the seven can, this is simple you guys can handle it son it might require a little sacrifice though, can you get Videl to do it?" Goku said as Gohan went red with furry.

"Dad I'm not going to ask my girlfriend to kiss that old relic!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh so she your girlfriend when did this happen?" Kento teased as Gohan blushed.

"Ok then we'll get Serena to do it" Goku said as Kento went red with furry as Serena blushed.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm letting her kiss that old pervert! She mine!" Kento yelled putting his arms protectively around her as Goku looked to Naomi and May as Reyoto and Zang gave him glares.

"If you suggest Ally your dead" Saiya said.

"Ok, ok sheesh, who else do we know" Goku said.

"Well there is Bulma, Chichi, and 18 and they are all married, Marron to young and that Baba lady but she too short and old" Reyoto said.

"Oh, ok I have someone in mind but isn't exactly a spring chicken" Goku said to Old Kai.

"It doesn't really matter as long as she a good kisser" Old Kai said as Goku ran back to the Saiyans.

"Hey what about Bulma? She's do it you think she's a good kisser?" Goku asked.

"Why you asking me?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah none of us kissed the wife of the Saiyan Prince! Are you crazy our mates would kill us" Reyoto growled.

"Leave us out dad this is your problem" Kento said.

"Just getting the details straight, now is that with lipstick or without?" Goku asked Old Kai

"With, it's defiantly with, either way would be fine really" Old Kai said.

"Pervert" Zang said.

"I think it's worth it if this guy's powers can help us win Bulma will listen to you Gohan, one kiss will save the world" Goku said.

"Dad have you looked at that guy, come on and what if his so called powers don't help? Do you know how mad Bulma would be if she kissed him for nothing" Gohan said as Goku ran back over to Old Kai.

"It's a done deal" Goku said handing out his hand as Kai took it.

"Man your good" Old Kai said.

"Now what are these capacities of yours?" Goku asked as the old man coughed and walked away as everyone watched as he turned to face them.

"How should I say this I guess I'll put it, if I use my powers a little kitty cat that goes 'meow' will go 'roar' get it 'roar' in other words a little cat becomes a lion so you see there it lies my talent I can awake people sleeping powers" Old Kai said.

"Oh so then you're not really that strong yourself are you?" Goku asked as Old Kai ran over to Goku.

"You fool I can make a person far beyond his limits, the bird becomes and eagle! Get it!" Old Kai yelled.

"Yeah it's just a little hard to believe" Goku said laughing nervously.

"Young people" he said as he looked over at Gohan and the seven Saiyans. "You eight how would you like to have your sleeping powers awaken?" he asked.

"Us?" Gohan said.

"Yes you now get over there" Old Kai said pointing to a spot that he wanted Gohan and the others to stand at.

"Ok" Gohan said as him and the others stood where the old man wanted them.

"Guys like you have the power to break the Z-Sword, I can do something with you eight, yes you have great potential" he said as he looked at Shin.

"Funny though I always thought it would be a Kai that would break the Z-Sword and rescue me but you're more of a shoeshine boy than a hero huh?" Old Kai said, "the Kai being rescued by mere mortals things have sure gone downhill."

"Well sir I have always tried my best" Shin said.

"Keep your chin up lad keep your chin up, yeah stay where you two are sons remain perfectly still" Old Kai said.

"Right!" Gohan said.

"Whatever you say" Kento said.

"Now just relax" he said taking a deep breath "WAKE UP YOU LAZY NO GOOD POWERS! SLEEPING ALL THIS TIME! HOW DARE YOU! WAKE UP!" He yelled as the Bardock raised an eyebrow as the man began doing weird hand gestures as he began to do a strange dance as sweat dropped down from everyone's heads as the old man did this dance around the Saiyan teens.

"Wake up you sleeping powers, wake up now!" Old Kai yelled.

"Uh excuse me?" Gohan said.

"Uh sir?" Kento said.

"Be still now, it's what sets the mood" Old Kai said.

"What sets the mood? But I thought…" Gohan said.

"Well stop thinking this is the opening ceremony" Old Kai said still doing the dance as he began to go around again.

After a while Goku and Bardock both got sick of this "Good grief, wow what's next?" Goku asked.

"I'd hate to find out" Nero said.

"Excuse me but how long is this going to take?" Goku asked.

"Five more hours power raising, twenty more after that" Old Kai said.

"Five hours!" Kento yelled.

"Oh god!" Serena said.

"Well bye guys I'm going to take a nap, do your best guys" Goku said walking off.

"Dad don't go" Gohan said afraid to move.

"Get me up when you're sleeping powers wake up" Goku said lying down under a tree.

"I hate you so much!" Kento growled.

"Hmmm I think I'm going to go train for a while" Bardock said taking off.

"I will kill them when they get back!" Kento growled.

"I'll help!" Saiya growled.

"Well Kibito this is quiet an unexpected turn of events" Shin said.

"Yes sir very off" Kibito said as Gohan and the other remained standing.

"Why us?" Gohan whispered.

"Because our dad and grandfather are jerks and will suffer dearly after this!" Kento whispered.

Two hours later Goku was still napping under a tree when we was awoke when a butterfly landed on his nose and made him sneeze. "Whew ah man" Goku groaned as he got up to sit as he yawned and stretched.

"Welcome back, nice sleep?" Shin asked.

"I hope he enjoyed because I'm going to kill him!" Kento growled his sore feet and trembling knees.

"Yeah it seemed short though" Goku said.

"Yes you were only out for two hours" Shin said.

"Oh that's right, how Gohan and the other? Are their sleeping powers awake yet?" Goku asked as Shin pointed towards Gohan and the teens who were glaring at Goku as Old Kai still danced around.

"That's weird" Goku said.

"Yes Goku I think I know what you mean and we still have three hours to go before the ceremony ends" Shin said.

"Hey guys do your best!" Goku said.

"My best of what, being a totem pole?" Gohan said.

"When this is over you better sleep with one eye open dad when you're around me!" Kento growled.

Goku had returned to taking a nap as Gohan and the others suffered by standing for more hours as Bardock returned shortly and watched the weird dance.

"It's almost been five hours" Shin said.

"Thank you Kami" Kento whispered as him and the other looked at Old Kai as he stopped in front of them and sat.

"Whoa!" the Old Kai said painting.

"Goku I believe he finished" Shin said.

"Ah was I asleep? Sorry I guess I got a little bored there" Goku said.

"You should of have trained with me then you lazy baka" Bardock said.

"Boy I'm exhausted I haven't down that in years" Old Kai said as Gohan and the others stretched as they sat down.

"I think my feet's are bleeding" Kento said rubbing his sore foot.

"Someone please get us ice!" Naomi said.

"We can't thank you enough for your hard work" Shin said as they joined them.

"So guys you feeling any of your new strength?" Goku asked.

"No and I can't feel my feet either!" Kento yelled.

"The ritual ended less than a minute ago sonny we got twenty hours before they feel anything" Old Kai said.

"Ugh!" Gohan said.

"Say what!" Kento yelled.

"Twenty!" May said.

"You can't be serious!" Zang said.

"All righty then now you just have to sit here and keep your minds sights open to all your energies and never leaving this meditating state" Old Kai said.

"We can't move at all?" Gohan asked.

"That's what it's going to take, discipline and concentration only then can you require the powers you seeks, are you saying it's not worth it?" Old Kai asked.

"Hmm" Goku said as he started laughing as Gohan and the other teens heads fell down in shame.

"It's worth it" Gohan said.

"It better be!" Kento said.

"Then get started, no time like the present" Old Kai said.

"Whatever you say" Gohan said as him and the others got into meditation position and closed their eyes to concentration as they meditated and the Old Kai began to saying chants.

After a few hours Goku and Bardock were eating as Gohan and the others meditated with Old Kai chanting at them.

"Do you think that Gohan and the others powers will increase like that old dude said? I don't know about you two all this sitting still makes me want to take another nap" Goku said with his mouth full as Bardock slapped the back of his head.

"Swallow before you speak!" Bardock said as he continued to eat.

"It will work there's no reason to doubt my ancestor, he seems confident in the process" Shin said.

"I guess" Goku said.

Gohan and the other were in a mediation state and heard that Old Kai had stopped as Gohan opened one of his eyes to see Old Kai was asleep and drooling as he elbowed Kento as he opened his eyes and growled as the other opened their eyes and narrowed their eyes at the sight.

"Wait a sec are you sleeping?" Gohan asked as Old Kai snored. "I asked you a question!" Gohan yelled waking the old man.

"Where am I?" Old Kai asked.

"You fell asleep didn't you!" Gohan growled.

"No I didn't I was in a meditated state it just appeared that I was asleep!" Old Kai yelled.

"It appeared to me that you were snoring!" Gohan growled with an annoyed look on his face as Kento and the others did.

"To the untrained meditation would appear to be sleeping and besides it's a well-known fact that Kai's do not lie, so come now there no time to be question your tutor let's get back to work" Old Kai said as Gohan and the other teens glared at him as he yawned before he fell asleep again with a bubble floating from his nose.

"He's asleep and I'm going to kill father and grandfather for this!" Kento growled.

"Agreed!" Gohan growled in agreement.

After another few hours Old Kai brought out a TV and watched a women exercise video as Gohan and the others tried to ignore the women on TV and concentrate on the meditation.

'This is absurd! What a chook' Gohan thought.

'This old pervert is wasting our time, if I was like my biological father he would be dead by now' Kento thought.

'This is torture!' Serena thought.

"You know people succeed they're geniuses until then they're chooks, and you young man better learn to respect your elders" Old Kai said.

'Damn! I forgot about the mind read thing!' Kento thought.

"Look I told you the awakening process would take twenty hours didn't I, has it been twenty hours yet? Well has it!" Old Kai said as Gohan and the others shook their heads.

"Shall we continue?" Old Kai asked.

"Uh huh" Gohan and Kento said.

"Now tell me a little about that Bulma lady I hope she isn't too old now is she? Well as long as she got pliantly of spunk left she'll do for me, after being trapped in that sword I'll settle for just about anything, no what I mean?" Old Kai said as Kento rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean but don't you think we should concentrate at the task at hand!" Gohan growled.

"Concentrate, how dare you what you think a Supreme Kai can attend to matters like this without losing his focus, concentrate you two are the ones who needs to concentrate! So what she like?" Old Kai said.

"Well she really beautiful" Gohan said.

"Oh I see but you shouldn't be talking like this it's slowly down the process we must finish soon, yeah that way I can get my kiss" Old Kai said with a blush and drooled as Gohan and the others fell back.

"Oh my he's putting them threw the ringer isn't he" Shin said.

"Well I guess" Goku said.

"It must be working excellent" Shin said.

"We should reward them for making them suffer through this" Bardock said.

After another hour Bardock and Goku sensed that Buu had split into two beings they looked to the sky. "Oh no" Goku said.

"It's coming from earth" Shin said.

"Man that's incredible" Goku said.

"Buu was killed and there's something stronger on earth" Bardock said as Gohan and the others looked at the sky.

'What awful power' Gohan thought as Old Kai laughed as they saw him reading a comic. 'I never felt anything like this, what's going on down there?'

'Something horrible without a doubt' Saiya thought.

"Spectacular power but I've never felt anything this evil" Goku said.

"Yes indeed" Shin said.

Old Kai was laughing as he read his comic as Gohan and the other teens glared at him. "Please Kai sir there must be a way we can finish this routine sooner, at this rate the planet were opposed to save is going to be history!" Gohan said.

"Just do it to the maximum it will all work out" he said as he started to laugh again as Kento growled.

"Sir please just hurry!" Gohan growled as Old Kai turned the page and laughed again as Kento sensed Nero power rising.

"That thing at the lookout" Kento said.

"Nero power just raised he must be fighting someone very strong" Naomi said.

A.N. Please Review.


	90. New Buu VS Team Fusion

Chapter Eight-Nine: New Buu VS. Team Fusion

Meanwhile the newly evil Buu with a muscular body was looking at the terrified heroes with a tilt as he laughed. "I liked the first one better, what happened?" Krillin asked shaking.

"Well he transformed obviously" Piccolo said.

"I found you finally" Buu said he powered up and cracked his neck. "Produce!" he yelled said energy in all directions.

"What is he talking about, produce? Produce what!" Yamcha yelled.

"I don't know ask him!" Krillin yelled.

"Are you crazy you ask him!" Yamcha yelled.

"You're the one who wants to know!" Krillin yelled as Buu quit powering up.

"What, what is that you want us to produce, tell us!" Piccolo yelled.

"I was promised a good fight, produce the challenger, which one of you is it? Don't be shy come forward the time has arrived" Buu said looking at Krillin. "Are you the one?"

"Me? No way I would have remembered a promise like that, Yamcha was it you?" Kirllin asked.

"Me are you nuts!" Yamcha yelled as Bulma, Chichi and Videl ran out of kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Where are they, and what's all the commotion about!" Chichi yelled with a broom in hand as Bulma looked over.

"It's Buu" Tsumuri said.

"Oh no, he's here he found us" Videl said.

"The ones who made the promise, he isn't here right now, where is he? The liars!" Buu growled.

"Yeah Goku not here at the moment" Ally said.

"Produce!" Buu yelled.

"They are not here" Piccolo said

"One of them is!" Nero yelled as he came outside with his son in his arms.

"Buu the fighter is not ready to fight right now he's…where are they Piccolo?" Nero said.

"They're taking a nap" Piccolo said.

"You can't be serious" Nero said.

"Oh well wake him up!" Buu yelled.

"But he just went to sleep, let him rest a little more I beg you" Piccolo said.

"Look Buu I'll make you a deal, you can choose to fight him right now or you can wait when he's at his maximum power, wouldn't you like that? Fighting him at full strength" Nero said as Buu thought about it.

"Waiting no fun, I hate to wait!" Buu yelled cracking his neck.

"Don't forget Buu the promise was made for two days we still have one" Nero said.

"Well that true, but I'm here now, produce" he said cracking his neck.

"He's here to fight Gotenks, Brothan and Tiencha, gosh I don't know if we should let the boys fight a monster like that" Bulma said.

"Ah uh, no way! He's not touching my son I'll fight him myself! I'm not afraid of that big bully!" Chichi yelled spinning the broom.

"No Chichi let Piccolo handle this" Ox King said grabbing Chichi.

"Let go of me dad right now, let go! I'm not scared of that thing! Let me go right now! If he wants a fight I'll give him a fight!" Chichi yelled.

"Do it now, produce" Buu said cracking his neck.

"Shit" Nero growled.

"Is that what I'm going to look like in a few years?" Bash said looking out the window with his brothers and Candy.

"Yep and were going to end up looking like Majin Buu" Kabra said.

"Any ideas Piccolo?" Nero said.

"They are not ready, we have to buy more time at any cost" Piccolo said.

"Last time I'll ask, produce" Buu said.

"Please just one more day he'll be at his best tomorrow I promise! Think about this may be your only time for you to test your true strength, there are still pliantly of people for you to kill on earth for your amusement" Piccolo said.

"No! Just to swing the deal, I'll fight you as your warm-up give them one more day and I'll fight you at my true power unlike last time, as long as you promise not to harm any more humans" Nero said as everyone gasped and Buu smiled and began to walk away from them looking down to the ground far below the lookout.

"Krillin listen carefully" Piccolo whispered "I want you to go wake up Trunks, Brody, Nathan and Goten, keep them quiet and take them into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train"

"Yamcha go get Tien and go with him" Nero whispered.

"Why don't they just fight him now?" Krillin asked.

"Are you crazy there's no way, he would annihilate them we have never encounter anything like this guy, no we need something more, they need to break through, Krillin this is our last chance go, go on while he's still looking the other way" He said as Krillin then took off.

"Dad let go! I demand you let go of me right now!" Chichi yelled still squirming.

"Chichi please!" Ally said.

"Chichi will you stop that!" Ox King yelled as Chichi grabbed her broom into his face and broke free.

"It time to kick some ass!" Chichi yelled running at Buu.

"No!" Bulma yelled.

"That your broom" Dende said to Mr. Popo.

"Stupid woman!" Azumuri growled.

"Come let's go!" Chichi yelled as Piccolo sent a blue kai beam at the broom and broke it as she gasped and feel to her knees as Ox King ran over to her.

"Chichi are you ok?" he asked picking her up.

"No I'm not, I don't want my son fighting that monster" Chichi said crying into Ox King shoulder as Buu looked over at them and continued to walk along the edge of the lookout.

"Look at him, disgusting it makes my skin crawl" 18 said from the hiding place she hid with Marron, Roshi and the Iceins as Marron began to cry.

"I'm scared mommy" she cried as 18 took her into her arms and looked down to Buu.

"That guy power is intense" Glacious said.

"To think Bash and his brothers came from that guy" Chill said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Krillin was in the process of waking one of the sleeping kids. "Snap out of it! It's time to wake up, come on Goten!" Krillin yelled shaking Goten.

"Yeah I love fried chicken" Goten said in his sleep.

"You're just like your dad kid, Goten wake up!" he yelled shaking him again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is he doing?" Mr. Popo asked watching Buu.

"Who knows he very peculiar" Dende said as Buu had went completely around the lookout and stopped in front of Nero and Piccolo.

"Time to kill" Buu said approaching Piccolo as Nero growled.

"Not while I'm around! Your not killing anyone!" Nero growled as Buu smiled and held up his hand and formed a pink kai energy around him as he sent a barge of kai blast raining down towards earth killing all the human in its way.

"Stay still everyone! Don't move!" Piccolo yelled.

"What is he doing!" Froze said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Meanwhile Shin sensed the power Buu gave off and the death of people rising. "Kai what's wrong? Is it…oh no" Goku said.

"Yes, the earth, it's terrible he's attacking the entire population" Shin said as Old Kai was still laugh at his book as Gohan and the others heard what Shin said.

'Is he for real?' Gohan thought as he growled.

'Nero, what's happening?' Kento thought.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Buu was still shooting kai balls down towards earth and when it ended the pink light went away and everyone fell to their knees at the lookout.

"What have I done? I won't fail you I will wish you all back" Piccolo said.

"What the hell Buu! I thought we had a deal!" Nero yelled as B.J. began to cry.

"Human Extinction Attack, how do you like it? Now where's the strong one?" Buu asked cracking his knuckles.

"I see, we just need a short time to prepare him, yes he can be ready in one hour if that's ok, please Buu" Piccolo said.

"Hmm, what's an hour? How long is it?" Buu asked cracking his neck.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" Nero said as Piccolo made a large hourglass appear from yellow smoke and set on the ground.

"When all the sand has fallen to the bottom, one hour will be up" Piccolo said as Buu approached the hourglass cracking his neck.

"Disgusting creature" Nero muttered as he shivered with each crack.

"No way!" Buu yelled.

"Why not what's an hour? It's no big deal, unless your scared is that it Buu!" Videl yelled.

"Loudmouth girl you should die!" Buu yelled pointing a finger at them.

"Wait! That girl is Mr. Satan daughter!" Piccolo yelled as Buu flinched and pulled his finger away.

"One hour she asking, Mr. Satan girls, she's asking not us, her!" Piccolo yelled as Buu growled.

"It's true her scent is like his, very well this Majin Buu will wait one hour, then I will kill you all" Buu said as he crouched down to stare at the sand falling in the hourglass.

"How does he know my father?" Videl asked.

"Who knows Azumuri and Piccolo are the only ones who been monitoring Buu" Ally said.

IIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Gohan and the other were shooting death glares at Old Kai as he continued to read his book. "Aliens, you're kidding me, this is great" Old Kai laughed.

"Kai I can't sense the earth" Goku said.

"Yes me too, they're gone, they've all been killed" Shin said.

"What all of them! But they were there when I looked five minutes ago" Goku said.

"Right Buu eliminated them all in a single attack, there was millions of them Goku" Shin said with sadness in his voice.

"Shit" Bardock said.

"Excuse me sir" Gohan said catching Old Kai attention. "Time should be up, we've been sitting here for over twenty hours!" Gohan growled.

"Yes twenty hours, five minutes and forty-three seconds!" Zang growled.

"Oh yes I think your right it should be over by now amazing that it's not, oh you all must be super strong sometime it takes really longer for the really strong ones though" Old Kai said as the vain on Kenot head was ready to burst.

"Are you kidding me!" Kento yelled standing as Gohan did as the others did.

"Were tired of your games Kai!" Gohan yelled.

"People are dying and your sitting here toying with us!" Reyoto yelled as they all powered up as they glowed purple sending bolts of purple electricity in all directions as white energy surrounded them.

"Do you realize what you done! How much time we…" Gohan said as they saw all their eyes were teal Gohan was and felt a huge new power.

"No way" Kento said.

"It worked!" Zang said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naomi said.

"It worked" Gohan said as they powered down. "Amazing was that power really ours?"

"It felt like it" Kento said.

"Yeah no doubt it came from us" Saiya said.

"Wow…sorry we yelled" Gohan said.

"Yeah sitting still for too long can drive a Saiyan crazy" Kento said.

"Your lucky none of us killed you by now" Reyoto said.

"We're not done yet, sit back down on the ground so we can finish up" Old Kai said.

"Right, I'm sorry I ever doubted you sir" Gohan said as him and the others sat back down on the ground.

"Shhhh! Quiet!" Old Kai said.

"Sorry" Gohan said.

"The aliens, ha, ha, ha, ha," Old Kai said reading his comic again.

"Very impressive" Shin said.

"Incredible I really didn't think he could pull it off" Goku said.

"Me neither but that little power we felt proof enough for me" Bardock said.

"I knew, he's a Kai my great ancestor, he's brilliant and shameless" Shin said shaking his head in shame.

"What do you mean shameless? He was telling the truth the whole time Supreme Kai" Goku said.

"I mean his…" Shin said.

"Oh yeah that's right and now were going to have to deliver, I hope Bulma aggress he, ah sure she will it's to save the world!" Goku said.

"Try to get her to see it that way" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the lookout Buu started at the hourglasses as the Z-Gang and Time Force Fighter watched him.

"Look at him just sitting there like a statue he's not even blinking" Roshi said.

"He's so creepy" 18 said.

"Well if he thinks starting at it will make it go away faster he's mistaken, I've tried it before" Yamcha said.

"Right now we need a plan" Bash said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man, is that really Majin Buu?" Trunks asked not believing how much weight Buu lost in a day.

"If it is he's must be on a big diet" Goten said.

"That's not a big diet! He lost all the body fat and has no bags! Those Majins are really strange aliens" Nathan said.

"Are you sure that's Majin Buu?" Brody asked.

"Make no mistake that is Majin Buu as his strength as increased a staunchly, you boys need to understand were in a grave situation, things have changed for every minute out here you can train six hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, maybe that's enough" Piccolo said.

"Okay here's the plan, Piccolo you and I will stall the thing while our Team Fusion train in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber" Nero said.

"Mom, where are you going?" Goten yelled looking down to Buu and saw his mother aproaching him.

"What!" Nero yelled as he ran over to the edge to see Chichi walking towards Buu. "What the hell is she doing! Aunt Chichi stop!"

"Whatever it is that you're doing Chichi, stop it!" Piccolo yelled.

"Chichi don't go near him!" Azumuri yelled as Chichi walked right next to Buu and slapped him.

"You savage! Do you even care that you killed my eldest son! You look at me when I'm talking to you!" she yelled.

"Oh this will not end well" Bash said.

"Do you like eggs?" Buu asked.

"Huh?" Chichi said as Buu pointed his antenna at Chichi and hit her with a pink ray and turned her into a chicken egg as Buu stepped on it.

"Ahhh!" Goten yelled.

"Oh shit" Nero said.

"My mother, I'll get you, you stupid beast!" Goten said climbing onto the ledge.

"No Goten, you go down and were all dead!" Piccolo yelled.

"But mom was all I had left" Goten said crying.

"That's not true Goten, I'm here and I promise you that you will get your family back with the dragon balls and beat that monster but this is no time for tears it's time for battle and we must protect everyone that's still alive, now you the others need to train hard we only have less than an hour left giving you, Trunk, Brody, Nathan Tien and Yamcha plently of time to train for fusion and if I have to I will but more time myself" Nero said as Goten whipped his tears as Trunks nodded as Brody, Natham, Tien and Yamcha nodded their agreements.

"Now get them to the time chamber" Piccolo said.

After getting the six people into the time chamber Azumuri upgraded Piccolo and Nero watched Buu with a close eye as Videl approached them.

"Piccolo earlier when you were speaking to Majin Buu you talked about my father like the two of them knew each other" Videl said.

"Yes they knew each other" Piccolo said.

"I don't get it, how can my father know Majin Buu?" Videl asked.

"Your father is a hero, he took it upon himself to journey to Majin Buu home and fight him on his own ground" Piccolo said.

"Say what?" Nero said not believing this.

"For reasons we don't know Mr. Satan did not fight Majin Buu, instead the two forged a friendship your father is the only human being Majin Buu seems to appreciate" Piccolo said.

"Huh?" Videl and Nero said.

"Although other circumstances has brought it to a halt your father nearly made Buu adopt a life of peace, he may have transformed into this evil entity now but Buu still has a potent memory of a man who showed the kindness to a monster, your dad will never have the power that we do Videl but his compassion exceeds any victory he received in the ring" Piccolo said.

"My dad?" Videl said.

"Her dad? Hercule Satan, the guy who stole credit for something Gohan and Kento did? Are you sure?" Nero said still not believing this as they heard Buu scream as they saw the hourglass shatter because of his enraged powers.

"No more waiting!" Buu yelled.

"No, it's only been thirty minutes!" Piccolo yelled as Buu energy made Videl fall to the ground as she hung onto the ground as Buu began to power.

"Dammit!" Nero growled holding onto his son.

"Wait you won't have a challenge if you fight him now! The hour isn't over!" Piccolo yelled as Buu pointed his finger at them.

"Look out!" Nero yelled grabbing Videl as Buu blew a hole all the way through the lookout as there now was a hole by Piccolo feet.

"I'm done, I'm done waiting, I'm fighting" Buu said smiling before it left. "Come out! Do you hear me!"

The ground shook as waves of the ground shattering leaving a line of breaking floor heading towards Nero as he held Videl in with one arm and jumped out of the way.

Once Buu stopped Nero set Videl down and bounced rocked his crying son as him and Piccolo glared at Buu.

"Ok I'll take you too him lets go" Piccolo said as Buu smiled.

"Videl go hide" Nero whispered as she did as told.

"It's this way" Piccolo said as him and Nero lead Buu into the large building and headed for the stairs.

'I hope you have a plan Piccolo' Nero said to Piccolo threw mind link.

'Were taking the long way' Piccolo said threw mind links.

"Do we have to climb all these stairs?" Buu asked.

"I'm afraid so" Piccolo said.

'How long do you think we can walk slow and keep Buu distracted?' Nero asked.

'Don't know' Piccolo replied.

"Come on how far is it?" Buu asked getting annoyed.

"Not too far we have to go down a few flights to meet them" Piccolo said as they reached the ladder on the side of the lookout.

"Down, after climbing up all this way!" Buu growled.

"I assure you it's the only way to get there" Piccolo said.

Meanwhile Gotenks Brothan and Tiencha were sparing.

Tiencha was a tall man with a similar outfit like the other fusions but had a dark purple and gold vest with Tien third eye and half of the bald head with the back had Yamcha spiky hair in the back with Yamcha face scars and Tien chest scar.

Gotenks was also like this but had a blue and gold vest and had the front of Goten spiky hair while on the sides was Trunks spiky hair and was small compared to Tiencha.

Brothan had a hair combination like Gotenks of dark brown and black and wore a yellow and gold vest for his fusion.

"That was a good warm-up but our times up" Gotenks said in Goten and Trunks voices.

"I agree you're not half bad kids" Tiencha said in Tien and Yamcha voices.

"Thanks you're not bad for a human either" Brothan said in Brody and Nathan voices.

"Gotenks over and out" he said splitting back into the two kids and fell to the ground panting as Tiencha did as well as both men fell to the floor panting as Brothan did and hit the ground.

"Man that's a work out" Trunks said.

"It sure is neat knowing there are levels higher then Super Saiyan huh?" Goten said.

"Yeah too bad we can't use them in our current states" Brody said.

"Yeah we beat Buu if we could" Nathan said.

"Oh sure rub it in" Tien said sarcastically.

"Sorry Trunks said.

"It's ok now there is no way that freak can beat us baby!" Yamcha said.

"We were half this strong when we came in here" Trunks said.

"Well I don't know about you kids but I'm tired, what do we have to eat?" Tien asked as he headed for the kitchen.

"Nothing whoever was in here last only left brown rice and water!" Trunks yelled.

"What? Oh! I bet Goku has something to do with that!" Nathan said.

"Dammit, this rice is expired!" Tien yelled from the food area.

"I hope were strong enough when Buu shows up" Yamcha said.

"I hope we can win it's the only way we can wish the others back, wish Kento and all our friends back" Nathan said.

"Hey Brody are you sure you and Trunks are not related? You two look so much alike?" Yamcha said.

"Uh no! Not related at all!" Brody said laughing nervously.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Piccolo and Nero were leading Buu down several halls as Buu growled with frustration and stopped. "Where are they!" he yelled powering up making the walls around him crumple.

"Look you're the one who got impatient so it's your own damn fault it's taking long!" Nero yelled.

"Besides were almost there" Piccolo said as they continued to walk.

'Guys can you hear me?' Piccolo asked threw mind link as Nero listened.

"Uh yeah we hear you Piccolo" Yamcha said.

"What's up?" Brody asked.

'Listen very carefully to me, you guys are going to fight Majin Buu earlier than expected, he on his way to you as I speak' Piccolo said.

"Ah! But were so tired I don't know if we have the energy to stand up right now!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah you got to be kidding!" Nathan said.

'Relax Goten me and Piccolo are taking the long way around to buy time' Nero said.

'We will arrive at the door in one minute that gives you six hour to recuperate, do everything you can to prepare' Piccolo said.

'Eat, drink some water, stretch your muscles out, do everything possible to be ready in six hours!' Nero said.

'We believe in you boys, we all do and were counting on you to finish it, good luck to all of you' Piccolo said.

"Six hours are more than enough time for us" Trunks said.

"You know what guys for the first time ever I actually feel sorry for Majin Buu" Goten said.

"Yeah especially with a face like that" Yamcha said as they laughed.

"Hey Bash has that face" Brody said as they laughed harder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Piccolo and Nero were getting closer as Piccolo tried to buy more time. "Would you care to eat before fight?" Piccolo asked.

"No I don't want to eat! Take me there now before I break you in half!" Buu yelled.

"Of course" Piccolo said.

"Sheesh kill a guy for being polite, damn pink prick" Nero said as they reached the door.

"Here we are" Piccolo said as Buu smiled as Piccolo pushed opened the door as him and Nero stepped in as Buu walked past the table and bed.

"Where is he?" Buu asked.

"Oh Buu did I forget to mention that you will be fighting three powerful warriors" Nero said.

"What?" Buu said.

"Yes we found them recently and they are excited to fight you" Nero said as Buu walked out towards the larger part of the chamber where Trunks and Goten had their back to him while next to them was Brody and Nathan with their back to them while Tien and Yamcha stood in front of the boy with their arms crossed and a few feet apart with each other as the kids turned.

"You ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"Ready for this?" Yamcha asked.

"As I'll ever be" Tien said.

"You up for this?" Nathan asked.

"Any time!" Brody said.

"What about Buu?" Trunks said.

"Doesn't look it" Goten said as the four boys pointed at him.

"Let's hurry up" Tien said as Buu growled.

"Those kids and the humans?" Buu asked towards Nero and Piccolo.

"That's right" Piccolo said.

"Isn't that rude guys all the training we did and only two people came to watch" Tien said.

"Why didn't anyone else come?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah this needs an audience" Brody said.

"Where are the fighters?" Buu asked.

"It's them" Piccolo said.

"We may not have an audience but let's still give a good show" Trunks said.

"You guys are not going to do that thing are you?" Yamcha asked as the kids held both their hands up giving Buu eight thumbs down.

"This is the end for you!" Trunks began.

"Majin Buu!...Don't you think it's a little stupid that I say Majin Buu?" Goten said.

"Really?" Nero said as Tien shook his head.

"You had a few more lines there, it not my fault you can't remember them" Trunks said.

"Lets begin!" Buu yelled as the boys began the fusion but Buu came at them and punched Trunks in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T COME SWINGING LIKW THAT WITHOUT ANY WARNING DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT A SUCKER PUNCH IS! THAT'S SOMETHING THAT INEXPERIENCED FIGTHERS DO!" Trunk yelled rubbing his cheek.

"Great you got him pissed" Nathan said.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying were trying to prepare so we can give you a fair fight, so why don't you try some patience's!" Trunks yelled as he went back over to stand next to Goten and sweat came down Nero, Piccolo and Buu heads as B.J. had his little jaw dropped.

"Now were going to power up, you stand there and be quiet and we'll tell you when it's time to fight!" he yelled as he went into fusion positions as the others followed.

"Can we get on with this?" Yamcha asked.

"Fuuu!" all six began "sion!" second posse "ha!" final posse and three bright blue lights filled the room.

"That's perfect their power levels are exactly equal" Piccolo said as the room was filled with the blinding blue light and they were all blinded.

When the light cleared standing before them was Gotenks with his arms folded and Tiencha standing behind him with his arms folded and two of his eyes closed and Brothan standing next to Gotenks with his arms crossed.

"Ha! Nice to see you again Majin Buu" Gotenks said doing a stupid posse.

"Ah yes there's my fighters to bad no one else here to witness your final hour" Buu said.

"Final hour, that's pretty clever I guess see you can tell joke now since you're not a tub of lard, but I've been changing too and you're in for a real surprise when my fist start flying" Gotenks said.

"Too bad there no audience they will love to see us give Buu a beating of a life time" Tiencha said.

"Please all we need is to make sure this creep dead and we all become legends" Brothan said.

"This is really stunning their power levels has increased dramatically maybe they can actually win this" Piccolo said.

"Yeah Tiencha about as strong as a Super Saiyan and as for the kids I can't determine their exact level" Nero said as Gotenks flew in front of Buu and began punching his face as they saw Buu wasnting fighting back and stopped.

"You said you'd tell me when I can start fighting" Buu said.

"Yeah ok just wait here for a second" Gotenks said flying back to stand next to Tiencha and Brothan.

"So much for your plan genius" Tiencha said.

"Yeah that was lame" Brothan said.

"Hey shut up! I guess we should show them a few of our secrets" Gotenks said.

"Foolish they should have went Super Saiyan before they fused" Piccolo said.

"Maybe but let's just watch if things get back I will have to dispose of himself" Nero said as Buu cracked his neck.

"This won't take long your presences are weak" Buu said.

"Not us, we haven't even warmed up yet, this next move is a new one that I've been working on tell me what you think" Gotenks said teleporting above Buu. "A Nuclear Kick!" he yelled flying down fast to kick Buu in the neck as he panted and Buu spun his head completely around to smile at Gotenks.

"Bravo genius that worked so well" Brothan said sarcastically as Gotenks came at Buu again.

"Dentate!" he yelled kicking him in his side as he landed a few feet away and Buu exploded as Gotenks stuck his tongue out and bit his own tongue.

"OW!"

"Hey moron look" Tiencha said as Gotenks turned around.

"So you made smoke?" Buu said.

"Looks like this is going to take a while" Gotenks said spinning his arm. "You better prepare yourself for the Spindle Top Punch!" Gotenks said about to hit Buu gut.

"Wait!" Buu yelled.

"Huh?" Gotenks said.

"Not there, try my face" Buu said pointing to his face.

"Don't tell me how to fight!" Gotenks yelled spinning his arm again as it turned into his own helicopter wings as he began to float in the air.

"How about a chopper or your chops wimp!" he yelled punching Buu as he was only pushed back a few steps and fixed his posture as he smiled at them as the scenery around them changed.

"Well done Gotenks I think he felt that mosquito bite" Tiencha said.

"Yeah you want to show off more or actually hurt him?" Brothan said as Gotenks growled.

"That's it!" Gotenks yelled trying to run but saw his feet were in ice as Tiencha looked down to see his feet stuck as Brothan saw his was too as well as they pulled their feet free from the ice.

"Charging Mad Bull Attack!" Gotenks yelled as he came running at Buu but ran past him and used ice to turn himself around and slammed his shoulder into Buu.

"Swinging Disaster Blaster!" he yelled punching Buu face.

"Earth Double Drop Kick!" sending Buu a few inches into the air.

"Stinging Tommy Gun Punch!" a series of punches to Buu chest.

Nero and Piccolo were sick of watching the kid screw around as Gotenks used a series of attacks that had no effect on Buu.

"While we were in here those kids came up with like twenty new moves and each with its own stupid name" Tiencha said,

"Thanks to the seriousness Nathan has I didn't spent my entire time here coming up with stupid names for lame ass attacks" Brothan said as Buu got sick of this as well and punched Gotenks in the face as he went sliding in the snow and stood up.

"Ow that hurt!" Gotenks yelled gripping his face as Piccolo had his hand on his face.

"Were doomed!" Piccolo said.

"B.J. I hope to god you don't grow up to be like that idiot" Nero said.

"Ow! So it looks like you can take hits pretty well you're a lot stronger than the last time we fought, but I planned for that, ow! It keeps throbbing!" Gotenks yelled as he looked to Piccolo and Nero who were shaking their heads as Gotenks approached Buu.

"Need a couple of minutes" he said as Tiencha and Brothan followed.

"What's up?" Nero said as Gotenks approached them.

"Guys be honest do you think there is any way I can beat this guy?" Gotenks asked.

"I think there's a way to succeed in everything you just have to be serious about it" Piccolo said.

"Yeah you have to be SERIOUS about it" Nero said.

"That's no answer I…Uh" Gotenks said looking at Buu as he pulled on Piccolo cape.

"Hey what the!" Piccolo yelled as Nero, Brothan and Tiencha followed them behind a large hour glass with green sand.

"I'm throwing punches as hard as I can, I used every trick in the book and even a few I just made up!" Gotenks yelled rubbing his cheek that was still throbbing.

"You made up what?" Piccolo asked.

"My own moves! That is what real warriors do you know! Plus I've been thinking of some new strategies that might work latter" Gotenks said.

"Oh is that so and what particular strategies did you have in mind?" Piccolo said.

"Well usually take a beating and wear the other guy down and turn the table and finish the guy off nut I've been attacking showing him that I'm a lot weaker then I actually am and I got a huge trick up my sleeve get it?" Gotenks said.

"Gotenks, why didn't you attack with your full strength from the beginning?" Piccolo said.

"Because I want people to remember this as something more than a brawl" Gotenks said.

"Cut the nonsenses! Do you understand that the fate of the world rest on your ability to beat him!" Piccolo growled.

"Grow up you little brat and take this serious!" Nero yelled.

"All you people do is talk!" Buu yelled powering up.

"Fine the let the second round begin!" Gotenks yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Future Trunks was panting in the middle of a destroyed planet surface as he looked at his hands and at the red fur covering his arms as he looked in a puddle of water to see his long purple hair the red outlines around his eyes and noted the white Saiyan boots and gloves he wore with purple tips and the black Saiyan spandex pants as his tail moved behind him.

"It worked Trunks!" Bulma said with her Blutz Wave Generator.

"It's still not enough and I feel there is no level after this one we need more muscle" Trunks said.

"Who else do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"I'll have to make a few stops in order to give us the edge we need but I think I discovered a way me can win" Trunks said.

"What?" Bulma asked as Trunks held up the X on his arm.

"We unknowingly created a weapon mother" Trunks said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Akina and I discovered it a while back the X on our arms has an energy reading of its own and we discovered that it could be the key to unlocking a new power" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIII

After a failed spinning move Gotenks end up in the ice dizzy and buried.

"Please tell me that they hit him Piccolo" Nero said with his eyes closed not standing to want to look as he covered B.J. eyes.

"No they missed" Piccolo said.

"Feeling dizzy?" Buu said approaching Gotenks. "I've had enough, I should be fighting great warriors there's not great about you" Buu said.

"Is that so because I have a secret, I've been using a little stagey, I'm stronger than you think" Gotenks said powering up and broke free from the ice "nice move huh, you know if I was you I'd start running about now" Gotenks said holding a gold energy in his hand "super Saiyan!" he yelled powering to level one Super Saiyan.

"About damn time they transformed" Nero said as they powered up.

"Time to put all the goofing around to an end, what do you say ugly are you ready?" Gotenks said as he thought. "But I'm not sure which of my moves I show throw out first I'll use the rest latter but I have to use a good one right now" he said as he sat on the ice.

"He's getting impatient! Gotenks get up!" Piccolo yelled.

"At this rate I will have to step in and finish the damn job" Brothan said.

"Got it particular move might cut him in half, which is fine" Gotenks said pointing a finger in the airs "the Cosmic Halo!" he yelled as he created a ring above his head and threw it over Buu.

"Stop!" Gotenks yelled as the ring stopped above Buu. "Down!" He yelled as Buu stood in the middle of the large ring as the chamber began to shake.

"He's got him" Piccolo said as Gotenks closed the ring around Buu.

"Tiencha now!" Gotenks yelled as Tiencha kick Buu into the air.

"Now for my special, Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist! Here we go!" He yelled putting on Tien game face as Buu was falling towards the ground and Tiencha slide under him to send him back in the air.

"One!" Buu came back down and Tiencha sent him back up with his chest "two!" he yelled as they did a jump spinning in the air as they punched Buu into the ground. "Three! Spike!" he yelled as Gotenks kept the ring around Buu.

"Watch this" Buu said as he made the ring exploded sending bits of the ring in all directions making holes where they landed.

"Uh oh" Gotenks said backing away towards Tiencha and Brothan as Buu smiled at them. "Just what I thought you would do, your moves are so predictable!"

"If you really think that then you would have your guard up" Buu said as he flew towards Gotenks as he kicked the kid into a few feet in the air then kicked him back down as Gotenks stopped for crashing down and came face to face with Buu.

"Wait hold on!" Gotenks said as he got a punch to the face and flew right into Piccolo as they crashed into the door.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Dodohameha!" Tien yelled hitting Buu with the combination kai blast.

"I had enough of this!" Brothan said powering up to Super Saiyan.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well that could have ended any better" Gotenks said as he was in a bathtub and turned off the shower that was off as he saw bubble coming up in the water he was in as Nero saw this.

"Disgusting little brat" Nero said.

"It wasn't me" Gotenks said.

"Hey where did Piccolo go?" Nero asked looking around as Piccolo head popped up from the water.

"Get out of the tub!" Piccolo growled.

"Hey it's not like we both couldn't use a bath" Gotenks said.

"Hello! We're still out here fighting!" Tiencha yelled as he dodged Buu punch and kicked the pink monster back.

"Light Speed Fist Rampage!" Nathan yelled as he began spinning around Buu fast as they saw Buu was starting to get punched and kicked all over by the fast moving child.

'Whoa! That's that all light power Brody was able to use, they're in full control of it in fusion' Nero thought.

"Little brat got my cape saggy!" Piccolo said rinsing his cape as they saw Tiencha slid back on the ice as Brothan landed next to him infighting stance and Buu motioned them to attack.

"Ahhh come here!" Gotenks yelled flying at Buu as him Brothan and Tiencha began punching and kicking at Buu as Buu blocked their attacks and they blocked his.

Buu then kicked the fusion warriors down as Gotenks got mad.

"That's it I had enough of this, time for a serious move!" he yelled as he flew back up.

"Heads up!" he said as he rammed his head dead on with Buu as a bright white light filled the room.

Gotenks landed on the ground grabbing his head as Buu landed on the ground and for the first time had a bump on his head from Gotenks attack.

"Hey Majin butt how's that headache feeling?" Gotenks said giving Buu the finger.

"Gotenks! I may not be your parent but I sure as hell won't tolerate my kid cousin using that kind of gesture!" Nero yelled.

"Sorry Nero" Gotenks said.

"Anyway" Tiencha said.

"Can we finish this clown?" Brothan said.

"Oh right, ahem so I see you're not completely indestructible are you big guy, you know I got a certain move I've been saving for this exact moment, I hope you enjoy it!" Gotenks yelled as he began powering up as the room returned to white.

"Oh I love this move!" Brothan said doing the same.

"It's new so sorry if it's a little sloppy, Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" he said folding both his arm to his face as he grunted as Brothan followed.

"Ah what?" Nero said.

"Just watch, this brats used this attack on me and it's dangerous" Tiencha said as Gotenks and Brothan began blowing out a white bubble while Brothan was gold from their mouths as it floated into the air as they heard someone grunting as the bubbles formed arms.

"What the hell is that thing?" Piccolo said as the headless bodies pulled out a head that looked exactly like Gotenks and Brothan but had its own unique voice.

"Hi, ready Buu? Do I scare you, watch out I'm coming to get you" The Gotenks ghost said as it began laughing as it stuck it's tongue at him.

"I'm a ghost! So scary!" the gold Brothan ghost said.

"How the hell did they do that?" Piccolo asked.

"I have no idea, let's just hope that it's an affective technique" Nero said.

"I'll give you one warning Buu" Gotenks said.

"If you mess with a ghost you'll be toast" Gotenks and the Gotenks ghost said as they both stuck it's their tongues at Buu and laughed.

"Oh brother" Brothan said rolling his eyes.

"Now let's put his lights out, get ready ugly because here comes the beat down from the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks yelled.

"That's us, charge!" The ghost yelled as the two ghost came flying at Buu as Buu backhanded the ghost to his left and right as the ghosts smiled and Buu was caught an a large explosion.

"I'm defiantly having those brats teach me that move" Nero said as smoke was in all directions.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked as the smoke cleared and they saw a very deformed Buu struggling to keep standing.

"Yeah gotcha just one touch to the super ghost and you go off like a grenade!" Gotenks yelled. "Kind of hurts doesn't it?" he yelled jumping with victory.

"Hurry up Gotenks you'll be separated soon!" Piccolo yelled.

"Ah just relax you, I know what I'm doing" Gotenks said.

"No you don't" Brothan said as Gotenks glared at him.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack! Now for the big finish, I'll be legendary!" Gotenks said as they began grunting and spat out ten white bubbles and ten gold bubbles as teyt began forming themselves into Gotenks and Brothan Ghost each all doing something different and goofing off.

"Hey wake up!" Gotenks yelled as a sleeping ghost woke up. "Line up arms out and forward!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hey pal not so close! We'll explode if we touch you know!" Gotenks ghost 1yelled to another one.

"Yeah and in your case that will be an improvement" Gotenks ghost 2 said.

"Your one to talk" Brothan Ghost 1 said.

"Yeah with that face you'll turn Buu to stone" Brothan Ghost 2 said.

"Hey you I never said you could talk did I!" Gotenks yelled.

"Pay attention!" Brothan yelled,

"Whose these guys?" Gotenks Ghost 4 asked.

"I guess he's the boss boy" Gotenks Ghost 5 said.

"He's not the boss of me!" Gotenks Ghost 4 yelled.

"I think he's the boss of us all" Gotenks Ghost 6 said.

"Quiet, eyes forwards now sound off!" Gotenks yelled as each ghost with its own voice spoke.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Sound off!" Brothan said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

"Ten."

"Good!" Gotenks said as Nero and Piccolo approached him.

"Hey in case you hadn't noticed he's back" Piccolo said pointing to Buu who was lying on the floor reading a comic and drink a blue drink.

"What the hell!" Brothan said.

"That punk! Of all the nerve! I'm about to blow him about and he's drinking a soda!" Gotenks yelled.

"He's so dead!" Brothan yelled.

"Well you were taking a long time" Nero said.

"Get up on your feet Majin Buu!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hmmm? Why should I?" Buu said.

"Number one and number two make him sorry!" Gotenks yelled.

"Yes sir!" Ghost 1and 2 said as they flew towards Buu as he quickly finished his drink and jumped out of the way as the ghost ran into each other causing themselves to explode.

"Ha! You same trick won't work twice!" Buu yelled sticking his long blue tongue at Gotenks and Brothan.

"Right new plan!" Gotenks said as him Brothan and their ghosts formed a huddle.

"Oh this is going to take a while" Nero groaned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Goku laid under the tree with Kibito on the other side and Shin sitting next to him as they watched Gohan and the other teens.

"Hey Supreme Kai you feel that?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" Shin said.

"Majin Buu energy signal completely gone" Goku said.

"Huh! Your right" Shin said.

"What does that mean, has he died?" Kibito asked.

"Well no something tells me he's still alive and the strange thing is I can't sense the boys or Nero energies either" Goku said.

"That's because they're are fighting in a different time dimension of course" Old Kai said.

"A different time demission?" Goku said.

"Yes that's what I said, think about it kid" Old Kai said.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Goku yelled.

"There in that thing!" Kento said.

"Well gee I wonder why they are fighting in there? Maybe Majin Buu barged in on them while the boys were training" Goku said.

"I'm afraid it was the big green Namek and the Shadow Saiyan lead him into that room but I have no idea why" Old Kai said.

"Thanks for the tip, wow he's good and the Old Kai even boosted Gohan and the others powers you better be careful Supreme Kai or you could be out of a job" Goku said.

"Hn truly you think I haven't done anything for you the kids at all" Shin said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Gotenks and Brothan finished their plans.

"Ok so you all know what to do right?" Gotenks asked.

"Got it!" the ghosts said as they laughed as Buu was asleep.

"Hurry up Gotenks seriously you don't have that much time left" Piccolo said.

"Ghost ready move out!" Gotenks yelled as they cheered as two ghost shook hands.

"Hey good luck buddy" Gotenks Ghost 3 said.

"Let's do it! Huh?" Gotenks Ghost 4 said as they saw what they did and exploded taking two of the Brothan ghost with them as everyone around them flew back and Majin Buu was wide awake.

"That was not the idea" Gotenks groaned from the ground.

"Ow! Man we need to give those morons better brains!" Brothan said rubbing his head.

"You idiots! Watch what you're doing you almost killed us!" Nero yelled.

"Ok forget those idiots number ten's stay with me everyone else carry out the attack!" Gotenks yelled as the ghost went flying towards Buu while Gotenks and Brothan Ghost 10's stayed behind.

"Oh yes" Buu said getting ready as the ghost gathered around one shot in a huddle "what?"

"Hey what is that?!" Gotenks Ghost 5 asked.

"I don't know" Gotenks Ghost 6 said.

"What is it?" Brothan Ghost 3 said.

"Sure looks tasty" Gotenks Ghost 7 said.

"It's sure looks mouthwatering" Brothan Ghost 4 said.

"Actually its candy coated!" Gotenks Ghost 8 said.

"Oh!" Brothan Ghost 5 said.

"Is it a cookie?" Gotenks Ghost 9 asked.

"It looks like a yummy doughnut" Brothan Ghost 6 said.

"Yummy" all the ghost said as Buu approached them

"Ah hey there you want a bite there buddy?" Gotenks Ghost 5 asked as Buu looked in to see what they were looking at.

"Now!" Gotenks Ghost 6 yelled as they all grabbed onto Buu neck and exploded.

"It worked!" Gotenks said.

"Don't celebrate yet let's wait till the smoke clears" Piccolo said as the smoke began to clear as a very deformed glob of Buu remained.

"Ugh that's disgusting" Nero said.

"Now it's up to you 10's slide down Buu throat and really give him something to chew on" Gotenks said.

"Yes sir!" Gotenks and Brothan Ghost 10 said as they flew into Buu open mouth as Buu belly glowed and exploded.

"Legend!" Gotenks said doing a double peace sign with an explosion behind him as Brothan just smirked.

"Damn that was cool" Nero said as it began raining squishy blobs of Buu.

"That worked just like we planned! Our ghost made mincemeat out of him" Gotenks said.

"This battle isn't over yet he could still come back to life we have to make sure we destroy every piece of him now, get to work!" Piccolo yelled.

"I got it under control" Gotenks said as they all began blasting at the Buu goop.

"Disgusting, what the hell is he made out of!" Nero yelled blasting away more with one arm while the other held B.J. that clapped and laughed.

"How many of these things are there?" Tiencha asked.

"Too many to count" Brothan said.

-One Cleanup Later-

"We did it it's all over" Gotenks said.

"You did well I'm very proud of you, for a minute there I sure that even you couldn't beat him" Piccolo said as the wind picked up around them.

"Where is this wind coming from?" Gotenks asked.

"Above us!" Piccolo yelled as they all looked up to see the pink smoke forming something.

"That smoke it's coming together!" Gotenks yelled.

"What the hell is going on!" Tiencha yelled.

"It's him, it's Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

"But how! We blew every last piece of him!" Brothan said.

"Dammit!" Nero yelled as the wind stopped and the smoke began reforming Buu.

"Oh good he's come back for some more, ah this time do you have any ideas for me? I tried everything and I'm fresh out" Gotenks said as Buu landed a few feet away from them

"This isn't good" Tiencha said.

"You think!" Brothan said.

"Piccolo I don't like that look he's got in his eyes" Gotenks said.

"We failed, he back even when blasted into molecules there was still enough of him to reform, it's my fault I thought by luring Buu into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber it would give you the advantage you need to destroy him, I put too much faith in you" Piccolo said.

"It's not just your fault Piccolo it was mine and Goku as well for not getting these brats to take thing seriously!" Nero said.

"Gotenks, Brothan can you do another one of those Super Ghost Kamikaze attacks like the last one?" Piccolo asked as Gotenks smiled and chuckled. "Go on do it!" Piccolo yelled.

"Something wrong I'm trying but I can't find the power to do that trick again it's no use I can't fight anymore the world is finished!" Gotenks said.

"Huh?" Brothan said as Buu used his antenna to stretch out and to wrap around Gotenks leg and swung him over his head and face first into the ground then back over to his back and repeated this process four more times before he pulled Gotenks to be held face close upside in front of Buu.

"Let me go ugly" Gotenks said as Buu growled and punched Gotenks across the field where Gotenks landed on his feet.

"Hey that hurt! So you want to play ruff do you well you got it!" Gotenks yelled.

"What is he up to now?" Brothan said.

"Ding, ding, ding Gotenks best move just arrived out of nowhere let's see you pull yourself together after this one!" Gotenks yelled as a kai blast went to the exit of the chamber destroying their only exit.

"Uh oh" Gotenks said.

"Oh crap!" Brothan said.

"What the hell did you do!" Tiencha yelled.

"Now were all stuck in here for good, that's right the only exit between this demission and the outside world has been destroyed, were trapped" Piccolo said.

"What!" Buu yelled.

"Make yourselves at home you're indeed stronger then Gotenks, Brothan, Tiencha, and I but it doesn't matter now whether you like it or not Majin Buu we'll be spending the rest of our lives in here together" Piccolo said.

"Uh Piccolo were stuck here?" Gotenks asked.

"Yes of course our friend here could still try to get rid of us if he wants but then he would be all alone" Piccolo said.

"Shit!" Nero said.

"I guess we better make ourselves comfortable" Piccolo said as Gotenks ran over to the ruins of the door with Brothan.

"Piccolo is it true is there really no way out of this place?" Gotenks asked.

"Yes I'm sorry that was the exit and now it's gone, it's gone Buu" Piccolo said.

"But how do we eat candy?" Buu asked.

"We don't there's none here" Piccolo said.

"None! No Ice cream, no chocolate!" Buu said

"Really Buu that what your concerned about? Junk food that rots teeth?" Nero said.

"Nope nothing it's all gone" Piccolo said.

"No!" Buu yelled as Gotenks was crying in the corner.

"NO!" Brothan yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell!" Azumuri yelled storming to the now destroyed door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"What happened!" Froze said.

"It blew up! They're stuck in there now! Do you know how long it will take me to repair all this and find the right dimension they're in! Days! Weeks! Months and by the time I do years will have passed for them!" Azumuri yelled.

"Let's get the dragon balls and wish them out" Bash said.

"Good idea" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well we will either be killed by him, or we starve to death, what a way to go" Tiencha said.

"Man this sucks! What about Kelly! I will never see her again! Or Kento or my mom and dad!" Brothan said.

"No candy for me? I want candy, I need it" Buu said.

"Great! Who told you to lock us in here huh! For your information I still had my best technique!" Gotenks yelled.

"I thought you said you had no strength left and your powers had reached its limit! I had to do it!" Piccolo yelled.

"I was just trying to make the fight more fantastic and if you would have let me I could have taken care of Majin Buu and we'd be on the outside right now, but you blew it!" Gotenks yelled as Nero punched the back of Gotenks head leaving a baseball sized bump as his hand now had steam coming off it.

"You what! You put the world at risk so it would be more fantastic! What kind of kid are to you! You idiot!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well you're the idiot who blew up the door, so you're the idiot that has to get us out and if you don't I'll use my technique on you!" Gotenks yelled.

"There's no way out of here! The only door has been blown up it's gone!" Piccolo yelled as Buu walked past them.

"Maybe I can open a Shadow Portal out of this place but there's no telling where we'd end up" Nero said trying to open on as he saw his powers weren't working, "the hell?" he said forming a shadow kai ball, "well it looks like the portal idea out of the question"

"Buu want candy, want candy now!" he yelled walking towards the destroyed building as he yelled sending a power wave past them. "Let me out!" Buu yelled as the heroes were thrown back and Buu ripped a tear in the demission.

"He can make exit for other dimension!" Nero yelled.

"Oh no he'll escape, somehow he made a rip through space and time and if he enters he'll get back to earth, Majin Buu fight me!" Piccolo yelled as the hole began to shrink.

"The hole closing!" Gotenks yelled.

"Move it!" Brothan yelled.

"I knew I can have my candy" Buu said as he became very skinny and went through the hole.

"Let's get out of here!" Gotenks yelled running to the hole with the others as it vanished.

"Too late" Piccolo said.

"The others!" Tiencha said.

"Oh shit!" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Goku and the others sensed Buu returning to earth "Ah! It's Majin Buu he's back he's not in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber any more" Goku said.

"Did the others make it out of there as well?" Shin asked.

"I'm not sure I can't sense the boys at all, dammit! I wish I knew what was going on down there" Goku said.

"Impatient aren't we? Goku heads up" Old Kai said as he made a crystal ball appear in his hands and threw the ball down as it rolled towards Goku "take a look."

The ball then glowed as it landed in front of Goku and Shin as an image of the lookout appeared. "Hey cool I can see the lookout it's as clear as day wow this crystal ball sure works great" Goku said watching what was happening.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is that thing?" Bulma asked looking at the string Buu.

"Ah! It's him he's back!" Roshi said as Buu turned into a puddle of pink goo on the floor.

"Gross!" Videl said as Buu formed back into his normal form.

"Oh shit!" Time Force we have a problem on the Lookout!" Tsumuri yelled.

"You big bully what have you done with kids!" Bulma yelled.

"No more talk I've headed too much of that, no let's just eat how about chocolate! What kind should it be this time? Milk chocolate filled with cherries, no how about dark very dark?" Buu said.

"I'm sacred mommy" Marron said as 18 held her as Buu spotted Kabra, Bash, Zink and Candy.

"There are others? Well join me brothers and sister" Buu said.

"Forget it! We'd rather die than be a part of you!" Bash yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile in the time chamber Piccolo was stuck with the fusion warriors and Nero.

"What do we do now Piccolo? I'm way too young to be stuck in here for the rest of my life!" Gotenks yelled.

"Stop that, you're whining not going to get us out of here!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well what do you, sing a song or do a little dance or just wait until Buu destroys the entire earth!" Gotenks said.

"Wait a minute maybe you should sing that song, yeah let's put that voice to work" Piccolo said.

"My voice?" Gotenks said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brothan said.

"The vibration in his voice caused the rip if we combined our voices might be able to punch a dimensional hole of our own, should we try?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah I'm in" Gotenks said as they all stood next to each other and took a breath as Nero powered to level 2 as they all began yelling as nothing happened.

"Dammit" Nero said panting like the others as he had hand B.J. ears plugged.

"Now try again" Piccolo said.

"Oh this is going to take long" Tiencha said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Which person should I eat first?" Buu asked.

"Mommy daddy make him go away" Marron cried.

"18 I'm going to charge Majin Buu when I do I want you to try and get everyone else inside" Krillin said.

"Huh!" 18 gasped.

"You understand?" Krillin asked.

"Yes" 18 said.

"Don't worry about me I'll see you later…I hope" Krillin said.

"Krillin!" 18 yelled as Krillin charged at Buu.

"Come on!" Krillin yelled warping.

"Follow me!" 18 yelled as everyone but one headed inside.

"Azumuri!" Tsumuri yelled.

"Right! Magic Field!" Azumuri yelled as all the Time Force members began to blow, "we can't let him get us to and add to his power!" Azumuri said as the heroes all began to disappear to where Azumuri was sending them too as Krillin try to punch Buu but Buu dodged and turned Krillin into a dark chocolate bar and eat it.

"Still hungry, feed me!" Buu yelled sending pink rays in all directions turning everyone its path to chocolate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is awful Goku" Shin said as they watched as Goku clenched his teeth.

"That monster and we all have to sit here and watch!" Goku said.

"Dad what's wrong what's happening down on earth? Tell us" Gohan said.

"Ah there's nothing for you to worry about boys, everything under control you just concentrate on developing your fighting skills, get back to work ok" Goku said.

"Ah sure" Gohan said.

"What about the kids?" Shin whispered.

"I can't feel their energy I don't know where they are" Goku said.

"Do you think they're…"Shin said.

"I don't know, if they're gone then that means there is no one else to protect the planet, but I am not going to give up on them yet, no I can still have hope as long as we still have the dragon balls" Goku said.

"Something bad has happened Gohan" Kento said.

"Huh?"

"Can't you feel it in the pit of your stomach, something horrible has happened and Goku knows" Kento said.

"I hope the others are okay" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Piccolo, Nero, Brothan, Gotenks and Tiencha were all still yelling as they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Nothing and we have been at this for hours, you had time to separate and fusion again and still we have nothing, I'm afraid this might be one fight we can't win" Piccolo panted.

"Then I guess I don't have a choice" Gotenks said.

"Huh?" Piccolo said.

"It's too bad I wish there was crowed around to see me do this" Gotenks said.

"Moron we should have used it the first time" Brothan said.

"What are you going to do?" Piccolo asked.

"Just try and guess" Gotenks said as Piccolo punched the top of his head.

"This is no time for your games!" Piccolo yelled.

"Party pooper" Gotenks said rubbing his head. "Ok stand back!" he yelled as he and Brothan began yelling as the wind picked up around them.

"No way, that brat is trying to ascend to level two!" Nero said as their muscles became more bulky and their hair began to grow "what the hell!"

"No way they skipped level two and went to level three! How is that possible?!" Tiencha yelled.

"You like the new look, you should, man I rock, yeah just leave everything to me, hey with all this crazy hair I barely recognized myself at least it's better than pointy ears" Gotenks said looking in a mirror.

"I say we look good" Brothan said.

"Where the hell did that mirror come from?" Tiencha asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Nero said.

"How did you do it?" Piccolo said.

"We'll tell you about it later we can't stay like this for long we better get to work" Gotenks said as he began grunting and they yelled loud enough to shatter a hole back into the lookout.

"Alright I made a hole" Gotenks said.

"Let's go guys if you don't make it through this one I am not busting you out again" Gotenks said jumping into the hole as everyone else quickly followed before the hole sealed up.

"Oh no" Nero said looking at the destroyed lookout and saw Buu sitting a few feet away from them.

"Hello there Majin Buu I bet you didn't expect to see us again" Gotenks said.

"You finally did it" he said turning around at gasped at Gotenks new appearance. "You look a little different."

"That's right not only am I freaking looking I'm stronger, I'm faster and I'm ready for action" Gotenks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Great they made it out, they're still alive" Goku said watching the scene go down.

"Look at him is that appearance from fusion?" Shin asked.

"Hardly he boys have fused alright but it look like they reached Super Saiyan 3 and look Tien and Yamcha fused too" Goku said.

"Did you say Super Saiyan 3?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, you mean to tell me that you didn't know we Saiyans could do that? It's kind of hard to explain but I'll give it a try, you see we all gone beyond Super Saiyan before but this is a level far beyond that" Goku said.

"So far there is only a few levels and I believe that's it" Bardock said.

"So is Gotenks and Brothan stronger than you?" Shin asked.

"Well Nero and I can do it too but these boys, wow they pushed themselves into a point that I couldn't do until my entire life was over I sure am proud of them, my little son, oh boy Majin Buu going to get it now!" Goku said smiling.

"Hey Gohan, why is dad smiling like an idiot?" Kento asked.

"How should I know I can't hear what they are saying either" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look at this place, completely ruined, again!" Piccolo said.

"You monster what the hell did you do to them!" Nero yelled as Buu laughed and patted his belly.

"They're in me" Buu said.

"What you mean you ate them!" Gotenks yelled.

"All of them! Even my friends!" Brothan yelled.

"Yes everyone, tasty" Buu said burping.

"And my mom, her too?" Gotenks asked as Buu laughed

"Everyone" Buu" Buu said.

"Buu you'll pay for each one!" Gotenks said. "You killed my friends you monster!" he yelled flying at Buu with Brothan and punching him threw the destroyed building and into the sky.

"The lookout, too much more of this and there won't be anything left" Piccolo said in shook as Nero slap him across the face.

"Forget the damn lookout we need to find the dragon balls and Dende!" Nero yelled.

Gotenks and Brothan was punching and kicking at Buu in the sky as they watched Buu laugh.

"For such little guys you have such a stormy temper what would your mothers say to that?" Buu said.

"You just keep on talking while I smack you around!" Gotenks said as he began attacking again but Buu was stretching his body to dodge his attacks as Gotenks tried a kick that Buu caught and spun Gotenks around and threw down through the lookout.

Brothan than attacked as Buu grabbed his leg and threw him through the lookout with Gotenks.

"Gotenks Brothan!" Piccolo yelled as they looked into the giant hole.

"Come on guy" Reyoto said as Buu flew past them and after Gotenks and Brothan

Buu was above a lake that was moving from an impact as Buu waited above for Gotenks and Brothan to resurface.

"Gotenks Brothan" Buu said as the boys raised his head up from behind a rock and quickly went into the sky.

"Splitting Headache!" Gotenks yelled shooting a kai ball into the air and came down cut Buu in half.

"Light Beam Blast Cannon!" Brothan yelled taking out the head.

"Yeah! Now to finish the job" Gotenks said and they both shoot two kai blasts at both the halves and blew them up.

"Perfect now that's a Super Saiyan!" Piccolo said.

"Yeah now that's how you do it!" Tiencha said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow Gotenks is pulling out some really nice moves isn't he? I don't know what move that was but I haven't heard of anyone being cut in half since Trunks beat Frieza and he's a fused Super Saiyan 3 come on that pretty impressive no matter how powerful you are" Goku said.

"Uh excuse me but what exactly going on?" Gohan asked but got ignored.

"Not too long ago I ascended to level three and let me tell you it isn't the easiest thing to control but he's moving around like he's trained for years" Goku said.

"What the hell is going on?" Kento said.

"Hello?" May said.

"Bring your eyes to me your delaying the process a great warrior should not be distracted by anything, the greatest of warriors are always focused on one thing, his victory I know your concerned but you must stay focused" Old Kai said.

"But we should help them" Gohan said.

"Yeah they are just kids I don't know what the hell Goku was thinking when he came up with that hair brained plan" Kento said.

"The best thing for you to do now is to continue your training with me" Old Kai said as he went into laughter after glancing at his comic. "Have you read this books it's funny?"

'And you're telling us how to stay focused?' Gohan thought.

"Man that's awesome" Goku said as Gohan and the other teens glanced his way. "I guess when you got it, you got it, can you believe it those boys aren't even ten years old yet and are winning, if I were Majin Buu I would consider running away at this point."

"Goku think about it their strength and skills are impressive but Majin Buu might possibly be greater" Shin said.

"Oh really? But he's been blown to bits you mean he wants more?" Goku said as he saw small bit of Buu floating around Gotenks and Brothan as they began moving and began to spin around him and Buu reformed and wrapped Gotenks and Brothan with his body.

"Stop squeezing!" Gotenks grunted.

"Get off!" Brothan said as Buu squeezed tighter and flew down and released the kids so they went flying into a mountain.

Gotenks and Brothan grunted as they pulled their faces out that was now red as Buu fixed his body.

"Now I'm pissed!" Brothan said.

"Now it's my turn again" Gotenks said.

"Super Ghost Balloon!" they said blowing up two giant yellow bubbles above Buu that exploded and blinded Buu for a moment and we he could see again there was thirteen Gotenks ghost and thirteen Brothan ghost around him.

"Oh Majin Buu are you scared of all the creepy ghost, you should be they've raised their power levels just as much as I have, attack!" Gotenks said as Buu dodged the ghost flying around him as they flew all around him till one hit him in the face as all of them began attacking causing purple smoke to form when they explode.

"Oh that had to hurt" Gotenks said as the smoke cleared and a deformed Buu was floating in the air as Gotenks flew up and kicked Buu down.

"Nice" Brothan said.

"That's really a bad look for you" Gotenks said as Buu flew back up in his normal form and growled in frustration as he yelled.

"For a big guy you got a bad temper" Gotenks said mocking Buu as Buu flew at them as Gotenks and Brothan moved out of the way and Buu crashed into a mountain as Gotenks and Brothan began flying off as Buu followed.

"That's right follow me" Gotenks said having Buu follow him along the mountain.

"Over here pinky!" Brothan said.

"Come on Majin Buu try and keep up" he said as Buu stopped.

"Alright I must have warn him out he can't keep up with my speed anymore" he said stopping as thye saw Buu gone "now where did that tube head go?"

"Boo!" Buu yelled appearing in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Gotenks and Brothan screamed as Buu grabbed their hair and smiled at him as he held his hand up.

"Bye, bye" Buu said forming a kai ball in his mouth.

"Ahhhh! You don't have to do this, tube head was just a joke!" Gotenks said he was hit in the face with the kai ball and sent flying back into the lookout making it split in half as Brothan was blasted threw one of the halves.

"Piccolo are you ok?" Nero asked holding onto the crying infant in his arms as he held onto one of the broken half of the lookout.

"Yeah" Piccolo grunted as he saw what Gotenks and Brothan had done.

"Oh someone in trouble" Tiencha said.

"No! Gotenks! Brothan! What the hell have you done! It's destroyed!" Piccolo said as Gotenks and Brothan landed on the not destroyed half of the lookout.

"What are you so freaked out about?" Gotenks asked.

"You destroyed the lookout!" Piccolo yelled.

"Oh yeah" Gotenks said as Buu flew up to look down at them.

"Our bad" Brothan said.

"We'll get him Piccolo" he said as Piccolo just started with his jaw wide at the ruins as he picked up one of the broken walls.

"All gone, it's all gone!" Piccolo said as Nero patted his back.

Buu growled and bend his body backwards so he formed a ball.

"Hey Brothan what's this guy trying to do?" Gotenks asked.

"How the hell should I know" Brothan said.

"He's starting to look like a cannon ball" Gotenks said.

"What did you do!" Piccolo said as Buu came down fast.

"Hey Piccolo heads up!" Gotenks yelled as Buu came crashing down next to Piccolo leaving a hole in the floor as Piccolo was laying on his back next to the hole as Buu came crashing through again and came back down causing more holes as he went on an endless cannon battle strike.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"If he keeps this up the lookout will be history" Goku said watching Buu rampage.

'He can at least let us take a look' Gohan thought.

'Damn Kai, I hope you heard that' Kento thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gotenks Brothan hit him before he comes back around!" Piccolo yelled hanging on the edge of the only remaining piece as Nero floated holding his son while Tiencha floated next to Gotenks and Brothan.

"Yeah we'll get him!" Gotenks said as Buu came crashing through again getting rid of the last piece. "Screaming Banshee Attack!"

"What the hell are you doing! Don't yell it just attack him before he kills us!" Piccolo yelled floating in the air behind Gotenks.

"But that's a little boring don't you think, isn't it Piccolo?" Gotenks said.

"Just attack him you little brat!" Nero yelled slapping the back of his head.

"Fine have it your way" Gotenks said as Buu came flying towards them. "Hold onto your socks Majin Buu!" Gotenks said putting three rings around Buu. "You look kind of surprised" he said as Buu was wrapped in a yellow bondage that Gotenks caught.

"Yeah that's the way you were trained Gotenks! Nice move!" Piccolo said.

"Thanks a lot but he'll be able to get out of here very soon so we should do something else to finish him off, uh…which move should I use?" Gotenks said.

"Moron" Brothan said.

"I got it, I'll do a Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" he said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Piccolo said.

"It's a new move fresh off the presses, you want to help?" Gotenks asked.

"I'll do it, I actually play sports" Tiencha said.

"Ready Tiencha?" Gotenks asked.

"Hell yeah give it here!" Tiencha said as Gotenks bumped it towards Tiencha who pumped it back in the air as Gotenks flew up into the air.

"Spiking Buu Ball Slam!" he yelled smacking the Buu ball down towards the earth.

"Why does the strongest fighter in the world have to be so ridicules?" Piccolo said.

"Because they are all idiots Piccolo reminds me to have a talk with Bulma and Chichi if we see them again" Nero said as they flew down back towards the earth where there was now a giant hole were the Buu ball crashed into.

"Well would you get a load of that I've heard of meteorites that made small craters than this, Majin Buu must have been moving really fast when he hit" Gotenks said.

"Yeah whatever let's just make sure he's dead" Tiencha said as Piccolo Brothan and Nero flew down towards them.

"Too shabby huh?" Gotenks said.

"Stay focused Gotenks were not done yet!" Piccolo yelled.

"Are you sure?" Gotenks said pointing down below him as they looked down to see nothing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yeah now that's what I call a slam base finish! " Goku said.

"Wait don't celebrate yet I'm sensing some kind of disturbance some great uprising power" Shin said as they watched.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hello? I know your still there Majin Buu, come on we only got five more minutes and then we have to wait an hour before we can do fusion again! You'd be smart to show your face, here we are about to lose all our powers and to be helpless to defend ourselves, really it's just pour little Gotenks and Brothan here all by their lonesome, unable to fight back at all, can you hear me Buu!" Gotenks yelled as Buu head emerged.

"About time" Nero said.

"Oh I wonder if he really died" Gotenks said laughing "just my luck I finally beat Majin Buu and there's no one here to see it" Gotenks said as a pink light glowed and a large kai ball came at them.

"Look out!" Nero said as they flew away from the hole as a huge pink burst of kai energy went into the sky as it began to expand before it began to shrink and disappear.

"Wow check that out some light show" Gotenks said.

"Don't let your guard down just yet Gotenks there's going to be more where that came from" Piccolo said as they looked down to see Buu standing in the crater smiling at them.

"Arrogant jerk! I'll give you something to smile about, try this!" Gotenks said shooting down kai blasts with Brothan

"Slow down Gotenks! You'll destroy the entire planet!" Piccolo yelled.

"You're out of your mind, do you want me to get rid of this guy or not!" Gotenks yelled.

"Of course but not at the expense of the planet your trying to save, the dragon balls are scattered all over and if destroy any one of them we won't be able to use them!" Piccolo yelled as Gotenks and Brothan stopped.

"Oh I forgot, you know I don't want to toot my own horn or anything but look at the size of that hole if he can still walk after that I'll be really surprised" Gotenks said.

"Where is he?" Nero asked.

"Oh no!" Piccolo said as they looked over to where Piccolo was looking and saw a very dirty and very angry Buu.

"The guy is barely even bruised man this is really getting old!" Gotenks yelled.

"No kids look at him but it's not his body suffering you damaged his ego, as a fighter you are his equal he's never fought anyone as strong as himself, this creature has never faced a true challenge and I suspect he doesn't know how to handle it" Piccolo said as Gotenks laughed.

"You mean Majin Buu a little scardy cat, but how can you blame him he's up against the best fighter in the world don't you think, give me five more minutes with him and he's toast" Gotenks said.

"Do you even have five minutes? Your fusion will not last forever then he will attack with unrelenting force" Piccolo said.

"I really doubt that he's too scared" Gotenks laughed as Buu came at him and headed butted him.

"That boy should learn some modesty" Piccolo said as Buu wrapped him arms around Gotenks and flew upside down and sent Gotenks crashing into the ground as Gotenks moved through the earth and emerged covered in dirt.

"You want to fight dirty!" Gotenks yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look at that kid, he's one tough fighter" Goku said.

"He's so resilient, finally a warrior who can truly fight with Buu" Shin said.

'This seems like it's taking forever, I guess I have to trust that this Old Kai knows what he's doing' Gohan thought as Old Kai turned the page and laughed.

'You have got to be kidding' Kento thought.

'I don't believe this!' Gohan thought.

'I really want to kill this guy' Reyoto thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gotenks had slammed Buu into the deserted city sending him crashing through several buildings.

"Now for the cleanup crew!" Gotenks said flying down towards Buu as he tried to punch Buu but Buu dodged as Gotenks slid on the ground and turned to face Buu who was in the air and stretched his arm out towards him and grabbed Gotenks neck and pulled him to him and choke hold Gotenks.

"I'm hungry!" Gotenks yelled.

"Gotenks!" Piccolo said as they flew down to watch as Gotenks bit down onto Buu arm as Gotenks broke free and charged at Buu who opened a hole in his stomach and Gotenks flew through it and stopped in front of a building as Buu slammed him into it.

"Buu you creep you shouldn't have done that" Gotenks said powering up.

"Control your anger Gotenks!" Piccolo yelled as Gotenks charged at Buu as Buu smiled and opened his mouth and shot a kai blast from his mouth and hit Gotenks as the blast destroyed the city as Piccolo and the others were in the air shielding themselves.

When the smoke cleared Gotenks was seen with burnt clothes and messy hair.

"That really hurt, take this!" Gotenks yelled opening his mouth and shot a mouth kai blast at Buu who couldn't dodge in time and got hit with the blast as he fell to the ground as Gotenks came at him and kicked his jaw as Buu threw a punch that Gotenks caught before pushing him back and slamming his elbow into his shoulder as Gotenks began a series of kicks to Buu as Brothan joined in for double the damage.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Look at them go! Gohan and the others may not have to fight after all" Goku said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"Oops!" Goku said covering his mouth.

"I swear to god Goku you better now have made us sit here for more the twenty four hours for nothing!" Zang growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu was beaten and worn out as Gotenks and Brothan charged. "Now that your worn out I'll tell you what I'm going to do, first I'm going to cut you into tiny cubes, then I'll blast those cubes into ashes, sorry to have to tell you this but your time on this planet is over, power!" he said as he returned to his normal state with Brothan.

"This is bad, ah help?" he said.

"Shit!" Brothan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh I was afraid of this, the power was too high to abstain, he's gone from Super Saiyan 3 to back to normal" Goku said.

"Huh?" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hold on kids!" Nero said handing Piccolo his son as Buu body began to heal as he smiled as Gotenksand Brothan slowly walked away.

"Boys!" Buu said as Gotenks and Brothan turned to face him as they laughed nervously.

"Ha now normal fighting, best trick yet" Gotenks said.

"No we were so close the fusion nearly over!" Piccolo said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey you guys better hurry up! Gotenks and Brothan fusion doesn't look like it's going to hold up much longer!" Goku said.

"I don't know how much we have left" Gohan said.

"This is taking too long!" Goku said.

"Oh it's fine you can go it should have been finished a while ago" Old Kai said.

"What!" Kento yelled.

"A while ago!" Goku, Shin and Kibito said.

"Exactly how long ago was our training complete?" Gohan asked.

"Ah maybe five or ten minutes" Old Kai said.

"You dumb old moron!" Kento yelled standing with Gohan.

"I'll kill him! Let me at him!" Reyoto yelled as Zang and Saiya held him back.

"We've been sitting here for ten minutes for no reason, people are fighting and dying right now and were doing nothing!" Gohan yelled.

"Stay focused now take that anger swelling inside you and use it to your advantage" Old Kai said.

"Ok I will but we got to hurry!" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Gotenks and Brothan was trembling in fear as Buu began to approach them. "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Gotenks said creating eight ghost.

"Just when you thought you were safe the super ghost come back even stronger, now super ghost get over there and turn that guy inside out!" Gotenks said as the ghost turned to him with scared expressions as they huddle.

"Stop blabbing your lips and get over there and attack!" Gotenks yelled as the ghost flew towards Buu as Buu took a deep breath and blew the ghost back making them collided into each other.

"Alright it's time to run!" Gotenks said.

"Right with you!" Brothan said running to a boulder as Buu shot at it and Gotenks and Brothan flew back into the ground as Buu smiled and Gotenks and Brothan whimpered in fear.

"Shadow Vortex!" Reyoto yelled hitting Buu in the head with the blast and landed in front of Gotenks "I've seen enough, now you fight me Buu there is no way I'll let you hurt these kids!" Nero yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Now that our training is over how do we make sure what you did come through with our fighting?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah I'm noting going in there just to find out that you screwed with us" Kento said.

"Well you just do that Super Saiyan thing you always do and stop worrying and let it happen just make sure you let it" Old Kai said.

"All we have to do is become a Super Saiyan, that's it?" Kento said.

"And believe" Gohan said as Gohan and the others began to power up.

"Try believing somewhere else's!" Old yelled said as Gohan and the other teens began yelling as the wind picked up around them and Old Kai was sent flying as the wind pushed back everything it it's path even miles away.

Once they stopped the grass below them was now gone.

"I can't believe they couldn't have waited for me to move first!" Old Kai said as Gohan and the others all felt stronger as they saw little bolts electricity go around their fingers.

"This is awesome" Gohan said.

"Agreed, but we need new clothes theses got tighter" Kento said pulling on his shirt.

"Hey dad you checking this out?" Gohan asked.

"I sure am that's incredible boys I'm so proud of all of you" Goku said.

"Perfect they have ascended past their previous limitations" Kibito said.

"But look at them, they're normal, incredible they are stronger than they ever were as a Super Saiyan but they look like they haven't changed a bit, I didn't know that sitting still for a long time could do that for you" Goku said.

"I'm the one who worked hard and training the boys and no one even bothers to help me up" Old Kai said brushing off his shirt.

"We should leave here immediately Gotenks and Brothan can only stall Majin Buu for a short period of time so we have to get to earth quickly for it to work" Shin said.

"Not us they will make their journey alone" Kibito said.

"Huh! What about my obligations, I am completely responsible for that planet fate!" Shin said.

"You going with them will not help their chances of defeating Majin Buu master, your presences would only in danger and impede their concentration I will take them back and return here to wait for the good news" Kibito said.

"So what's the plan?" Gohan asked.

"Were dying to know" Kento said as they approached Kibito and Shin.

"Time to go and you will be traveling without me, Kibito right" Shin said as Goku approached them.

"Good luck kids I wish there was a way I could go with you but I belong here now, make me proud kids I have faith that you can beat this guy" Goku said.

"Thanks dad" Gohan said.

"We won't let you down dad" Kento said.

"This is the last time I get to see you both, until you make your journeys to this world" he said winking at them.

"Oh" Gohan said.

"Ready? Show him what a Saiyan made of" Goku said.

"Yeah!" Gohan said.

"You mean hell yeah!" Kento said as Goku hugged his sons as they returned it.

"Ok, go be heroes" Goku said as Gohan and Kento nodded as they ran over to Kibito where the other were as Bardock smiled at them.

"I'll stay here for a while I think I may take up Old Kai training as well you you Kakrot" Bardock said.

"We're going to do our best dad!" Gohan said as Goku gave them a thumbs up as Gohan and the others teens returned it as Kibito began to transport them.

"Left without saying a word, not a goodbye even after all the work I did for them, kids these days no respect" Old Kai muttered.

Kibito transported them to an empty rocky canyon as they looked to Kibiot. "Now you're on your own the Saiyan Super Heroes" he said.

"Hey Kibito?" Gohan said.

"Yes?"

"I need your help I want to change clothes and I know exactly what I want, my father is the greatest fighter ever and I want to fight in the same clothing as him" Gohan said.

"I agree but I like armor like my grandfather" Kento said pulling out his grandfather head band.

"Of course you both are quiet respectful now explain to me what exactly the outfit looked like what color was it?" Kibito said.

"Huh? How about the one they was just wearing" Gohan said as their clothes glowed and Gohan was in a gi's similar to his father while Kento had a Saiyan armor identical to Bardock as Kento tied to finishing piece on his head.

"That's the one thanks Kibito" Gohan said.

"Yeah thanks you" Kento said.

"Anything for saviors, we anticipate great things to come from both of you so please don't leave us and the world disappointed" Kibito said.

"No way were not going to be disappointing now" Gohan said as him and the others held up peace signs as Kibito gave them a thumbs up and vanished.

"Okay were ready" Serena said as they all were no dressed in the fighting clothes they wore when they first left the Grand Planet.

"Alright this is it" Gohan said.

"Yep this is the greatest fight of our lives, are you ready guys?" Kento asked.

"Yes" Gohan said.

"Then let's go!" Kento said as the seven entered a unity Form leaving Kento in the Mystic Kai form as Gohan and Kento flew towards Gotenks Brothan location.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero got a punch to the stomach and Gotenks as punch to the face as they both flew back.

"Why aren't you transforming?" Gotenks asked.

"I'm too tired I can only go to level 2 in Shadow Saiyan" Nero said panted wrapped his antenna on Nero leg and pulled him into the air and smacked him into Gotenks and Brothan sending them into a mountain.

"You're dead!" Goten, Trunks, Brody and Nathan said as Nero saw the fusion ended. "Huh hey wait your there, the fusion must be over!" they said.

"Stay behind me kids!" Nero growled as Buu walked over to them.

"Shit they're right!" Tien and Yamcha said as they realized they were just talking at the same time.

"What are we going to do?" Yamcha asked.

"Nero I'm scared" Goten said.

"Me too, I don't want to die" Trunks said as they hid behind Nero pant legs.

"I wish dad was here" Brody said,

"I know boys and I will not let him lay a single hand on any of you as long as I still stand!" Nero growled.

"Great were done for those idiots! They had the chance but they blew it!" Piccolo said.

"I'm sorry Nero we failed everyone" Goten said crying.

"No boy's I'm proud of you for how well you did and I know your parents are too and you will not die here, Piccolo get them as far away as possible, I'll hold off Buu!" Nero yelled.

"What! No Nero please don't!" Goten cried.

"You can't you're the only Saiyan left!" Trunks cried as well.

"Please don't!" Nathan cried.

"Listen you need to get as far away and hide and wait an hour, once you are recharged you can fusion again and finish off Buu, I won't be able to see it but I want you boys to make this monster pay for everyone he killed don't screw this one up!" Nero said.

"It's time little trouble makers" Buu said as Nero growled.

"Yeah time for you to die! You get anywhere near them and I'll beat you into a pulp!" Nero growled as Piccolo landed next to him with Tien and Yamcha as Piccolo handed Nero back his son.

"I can't let you have the fun now it's my turn Tien Yamcha get them out of here!" Piccolo said.

"I have an idea why don't we apologize" Trunks said as all the adults fell over.

"Yeah we just tell him that were sorry and we give him tons of candy as a peace offering" Trunks said.

"You baka's didn't you hear a word I said!" Nero yelled.

"Alright Goten go get us some candy!" Trunks yelled.

"But there aren't any stores around here" Goten said.

"Your right darn it I guess we have to figure out another way to get it huh?" Trunks said.

"Well do you think Piccolo can materialize some for us?" Goten asked as Nero and Piccolo anger built.

"I don't know its worth of try" Trunks said.

"No! It's not worth a try!" Piccolo yelled as they heard Buu yawning loudly as they turned to face him as he sat on the ground.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"Hey what's the matter with Majin Buu?" Goten asked.

"I think he's taking a nap?" Tien said.

"I think he is?" Brody said.

"Do you hear that, he's snoring" Piccolo said as they saw a bubble in his nose.

"Come on" Goten said as him and Trunks ran up to him.

"Wait!" Piccolo said.

"Get back here you idiots!" Yamcha yelled.

"We'll be right back" Goten said.

"Are you nut! What in the world do you think you're doing!" Piccolo yelled.

"We're seeing if he's really asleep" Goten said.

"Shhhh! Stupid!" Trunks said quietly as they slowly approached Buu. "Come on" Trunks whispered.

"I'm coming" Goten whispered as they approached Buu and the bubble popped and they quickly panicked and turned around and covered their heads.

"Is he awake?" Trunks whimpered.

"I don't know my eyes are closed" Goten whispered.

"Let's look" Trunks said.

"Ok" Goten said as they turned to see Buu still asleep. "He's sound asleep how can he sleep sitting up like that?" Goten whispered.

"You dummy he's probably faking it to trick us" Trunks said.

"Oh right got it he's pretty sneaky but I think I can surprise him if he's faking we'll know, yeah I'll just squeeze his horn" Goten said.

"That's not a horn" Trunks said.

"Well whatever it is I'll just give a little tug" Goten said.

"No!" the adults said trying to be quiet.

"Trunks give me a boost" Goten said.

"No, no, no, no boost are you two insane!" Piccolo said.

"Am I really related to him?" Brody said.

"Yep" Nathan said.

"Huh?" the boys said.

"We finally get a chance to buy a little extra time and you two want to wake him up!" Piccolo said covering his mouth when he thought he was too loud. "You two are making me crazy! Now listen up let's use this time to prepare for the next fusion, don't you get it's our only chance, now come on!" Piccolo said.

"Ok" the boy said walking back over.

"Ugh I'm getting too old for this!" Piccolo muttered.

"Those brats nearly got us killed!" Yamcha said as they all sensed a very power energy coming fast and it was enough to wake Buu.

"What is it? It's mind boggling" Piccolo said.

"It's a person, no wait two of them" Trunks said.

"Yeah they're coming" Goten said.

"But who is it? I never experienced a power like this, it's outrageously strong" Piccolo said.

"Hopefully they are on our side" Tien said.

"Boys stay close" Nero said as he recognized the energies. "No way, it can't be them can it?" Nero said.

"Who?" Tien asked as two orange figures came into view.

"What I don't believe it it's Goku! But who is that with him?" Piccolo said.

"That's not Goku its Gohan and Kento!" Nero said.

"It's my brothers!" Goten said.

"Are you positive?" Trunks asked.

"Gohan!" Piccolo said as Gohan and Kento landed a few feet away from Buu and in front of their friends as Buu growled.

"Hey guys what's happening?" Gohan said.

"I see your all still alive, good we could use an audience" Kento said.

"Hey guys" Trunks said.

"Hey guys what's up we all thought you were dead" Goten said.

"We would have been if it weren't for the help of the Supreme Kai but that's all in the past, I think it's time to focus on the here and now" Gohan said.

"I agree, I see you lost weight Buu, to bad I actually like your face before but now your just ugly as hell" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review


	91. A Whole New Gohan and Kento

Chapter Ninety: A Whole New Gohan and Kento

"Where are the others?" Gohan asked.

"They are all dead he killed them" Trunks said.

"All of them! Even my friends?" Kento said.

"What about Dende is he alright?" Gohan asked.

"Him too, mom Videl everyone Gohan!" Goten yelled as Gohan and Kento growled.

"And they were good I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up" Buu said rubbing his belly.

"Son of a bitch!" Kento growled.

'Wait it's faint but I still sense something just barely' Gohan said threw mind link.

'Me too and I think we know who it is' Kento thought as they both smiled and Kento spilt from the others, 'I think Gohan and I can handle this' he thought as they walked towards Buu and went directly in front of him as Buu laughed.

"So hot shots you want to fight Majin Buu?" Buu asked.

"Fight you? No we want to kill you" Gohan said.

"Slowly and painfully" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alight now we get to see their new powers in action" Goku said.

"They are extraordinary men, who would have thought that two mere mortals would have progressed so rapidly, is it amazing and bringing them here was a brilliant move" Kibito said.

"Thank you I guess my recruiting instinct were correct were they not" Shin said.

"Yes finding ones who can remove the Z-Sword was remarkable it's self but when they shattered the sword and released the Elder Kai I then realized that we were witnessing a living legends" Kibito said.

"Yes well I guess if you can't get the job done yourself finding someone you can is the next best thing but I always thought a Kai would be the one to set me free" Old Kai said.

"Yes noble elder I understand your sentience but I think it all worked out well after all in my humble opinion, planet earth should be protected by earthlings don't you think?" Shin said.

"I agree the earths heroes can't drop in from the heavens, not now mankind will have to rely on its self no dead guy from history book going to save them" Goku said watching the faceoff between Buu and the teens. "Oh hey come to think of it I kind of fall into that category now" he said laughing.

"Indeed so heroes should be home grown" Shin said.

"Stop twisting up the subject, don't you think I know that I'm an ancient man and I don't need a lecture from you two wiper snapper's hm!" Old Kai said.

"Youths know-it-alls, no proper respect!" he said turning his back to them.

"But sir that's not true" Shin said.

"Kento separated from the others to see if he and Gohan can beat Buu alone, this I must see" Bardock said.

'Do your best boys the earth future rest on your shoulder now' Goku thought looking down at the crystal ball with Gohan and Kento starting down Buu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu than burst into laughter remembering them "I recognize you two now, your some of the ones I've beaten before, so you want some more? Ok but this is going to be the last time" Buu said.

"Hn" Gohan said as Kento yawned as Buu growled.

"This is bad we can't just stand here guys we have to help them!" Goten said.

"But how it's too soon to do the fusion again" Trunks said.

"It's worth a try I can't watch Gohan and Kento get killed, they are my family I love them" Goten said about to cry.

"Hey let's try the fusion anyway" Trunks said.

"I guess were going to try too" Brody said.

"Thanks Trunks" Goten said as they all jumped back onto a rock.

Gohan walked towards Buu as Buu backed away and Kento chuckled.

"What's wrong Buu, mad that were not scared? Or are you mad because you sense how strong we've gotten?" Kento said as Buu growled and veins could be seen on his head as he yelled and Kento and Gohan charged their power as the wind picked up around them as smoke came around and Gohan tripped Buu and punched him in the face as he fell as Kento kneed him in the gut and kicked him back as Buu took a few steps back and glared at them with damage on his face and gut.

"You're making a mistake I will make you dead!" Buu growled as Gohan jumped and kicked Buu in the face and Kento kicked him in the gut as Buu slid back as Gohan and Kento landed behind him with their backs turned to him.

"You stupid boys!" Buu yelled as the kids flew back over to the adults who watched.

"Cool huh Trunks?" Goten said.

"Yeah very" Trunks said.

"Don't be surprised we've been training since we left and all of us gotten stronger" Reyoto said.

"Yeah Kento wants to see if this power alone can beat Buu and not the Unity Form" Saiya said.

Buu then yelled as he tried to punch Gohan but Gohan caught his arm as Gohan smirked as he kicked Buu jaw then punched his gut as Kento kicked Buu in the face as Buu stepped back grunting and gripping his stomach as he glared at Gohan and Kento.

"Yes! Alright!" Trunks said.

"Way to go guys!" Nathan said.

"What's wrong I thought you said something about making us dead" Gohan said.

"Yeah what happened to making us dead because were clearly standing and breathing?" Kento said as Buu grunted and fill in the hole Gohan left his stomach.

"Buu make you dead, what Buu say Buu do now you die!" he yelled flying at them with a punch that Gohan and Kento dodged as they began blocking and catching his punches and kicks as Gohan jumped over Buu and flew at him to knee him in the face and towards Kento who slammed his elbow down on Buu chest and sent him crashing into the ground.

Gohan flew over to Kento as they watched Buu lie on the ground.

"Wow way to go guys!" Goten cheered.

"You can get up now I know you're not hurt not from an attack like that" Gohan said to Buu.

"Yeah we were just toying with you like you did with us before" Kento said as Buu jumped to his feet.

"Man what a faker he's not hurt" Trunks said.

Gohan smiled as Kento followed when they saw purple blood on the side of Buu lip as Buu whipped it and smiled as it quickly went away as Gohan and Kento walked over to him.

"Well? Let's go what are you waiting for?" Gohan said disappearing with Kento as Buu got a kick to the gut as Kento appeared and kicked Buu in the face as Buu stepped back a few steps and Gohan appeared next to him and punched him in the face sending him to the ground as Kento kicked him into the air and Gohan grabbed Buu antenna and began spinning him and threw him towards the others as they quickly moved out of the way as Buu went flying into a mountain as Gohan and Kento flew towards the now large pile of boulders as they saw an explosion and Buu as seen as he opened him mouth and shot a kai blast at them as Gohan smacked it out of the way as it exploded in the distances.

Buu turned into a cannon ball as he came flying at Gohan and Kento as Gohan held up his hands and caught the Buu ball as he was sliding back into a mountain as Buu went back to normal and began throwing punches at Gohan who dodged and blocked as Gohan charged up and grabbed Buu arm and threw him into the air where Kento appeared above Buu and smacked him back down as Buu landed on his hands and knees on the ground with more blood coming from his mouth as he looked up to find where Kento went.

"Hey behind" Gohan said as Buu turned to see Gohan and Kento standing behind him "hi nice day."

"Yes it sure is cousin don't you agree Buu?" Kento said as they both smiled at Buu who was trembling.

"What's the matter Boo, boo?" Gohan said.

"Yeah did you get hurt? Or did we hurt your pride?" Kento said.

"Buu not boo, boo! Fools I'll kill you all" Buu yelled.

"Did you hear that?" Goten asked opened jaw liked everyone but Nero.

"Yeah I wish he didn't say that" Trunks said.

"Yeah me too" Yamcha said.

"Be careful boys he looks like he's about to blow!" Piccolo said.

Buu began growling as he turned all red. "You, you're dead! No one mocks me!" He yelled as he disappeared as Gohan and Kento chuckled as Gohan slammed his elbow backwards to hit Buu in the face as Kento did the same with Buu gut as Gohan punched Buu and sent him flying into another mountain.

Buu began to yell as rocks came at Gohan and Kento who began punching the rocks as one large rock had Buu as he came face to face with them opening his mouth for a kai ball as Gohan pushed it back as Kento slammed his jaw shut and Buu exploded as they saw him standing in front of them steam coming out of new hole of his body as he looked dazed.

Gohan then punched Buu in the gut making the steam in his body leave with a whistle as Kento slammed his elbow down on Buu neck as Gohan and him began slamming Buu down to his knees.

"Give it up you can't win" Gohan said as Buu smiled and stood back up.

"So it's you" he said.

"Huh?" the teens said.

"I've know about you eight all along" Buu said brushing the dirt off his chest.

"What? What are you talking about?" Gohan asked as Buu began to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Kento asked as Buu turned to them.

"I mean I've been expecting you ever since I started fighting those little brats and even while I was fighting I could sense your powers in a faraway place I could feel it growing I knew you'd be coming here, opposites attracted one another" Buu said as he began laughing "yes, yes I've been waiting for you the whole time, I can't let a power greater than mine exist!"

"Oh yeah well I understand your felling are hurt but I don't think you have much of a choice, it would seem that the scales our tipped in our favor" Gohan said.

"Yes you may have been stronger at one point but you got to cocky and let us get stronger" Kento said.

"He's known about them all along he was merely using his fight with Gotenks and Brothan as a warm-up" Piccolo said.

"Uh oh what if he's hiding his real power?" Trunks said.

"Then he's really good at getting his ass kicked about by an eight and nine year old fusion kids and pretending to lose" Tien said.

"Good bye enough is enough, now you'll see what happens to those I hate, stupid boys you will pay! Yes you are going to pay for everything you did to me!" he yelled as the wind picked up with his growing power as he began yelling and rocks began to float around them.

Piccolo shield the boys with his cape as Tien and Yamcha shield their eyes while Nero held onto his sona and had his back turned to the wind with Buu growing power.

"Go ahead make us pay but if that's all the power you got than you're going to have a lot of trouble collecting" Gohan said as Buu smiled and turned to them.

"You're missing the point" he said.

"Is that so?" Kento said as Buu looked like he was now crazy and was covered in veins as he laughed and his veins began to move.

"Oh no!" Gohan said as him and Kento began flying as fast as they can away from Buu as Buu used an explosion attack like Vegeta used on him before.

Gohan had Piccolo in his arms above ground while Kento had Tien and Yamcha and Nero floated next to them with the other seven Saiyan teens.

"Wow look at that hole, thanks boys" Piccolo said.

"Sure" Gohan said.

"Oh wow we would have died!" Goten said.

"No kidding it's gigantic!" Trunks said.

"Man were lucky as hell!" Nathan said.

"That was really awesome guys how did you know he was going to blow himself up?" Goten asked as Gohan and Kento sensed something.

"I'm not so sure that he did" Gohan said.

"What! Even after a kamikaze attack like that!" Tien yelled.

"Crazy monster will try anything" Yamcha said.

"Quiet!" Piccolo yelled as they all quickly landed over by a few rocks.

"Well what do you think is he dead?" Piccolo asked.

"No way" Gohan said.

"But he blew himself up he was trying to take you with him" Trunks said.

"Yeah that is exactly what he wanted us to believe all right but that freak is still out there somewhere" Gohan said.

"Are you positive? I can't sense him there's no signal" Piccolo said.

"That's true but he must be masking it" Gohan said.

"Hey he might be ambushing us" Goten said.

"Could be he obviously planning something" Gohan said.

"This is a game of cat and mouse and I bet you guy can guess who the mice" Kento said as everyone but the teens swallowed hard.

"Hey is doesn't matter if he alive, Gohan and the others are here what are we worrying about they are the man, even we were stronger than Buu as Super Gotenks" Trunks said.

"No we were about the same" Goten said.

"Yeah same for Super Brothan" Nathan said.

"Really? Yeah I guess you're right, well at least Gohan and them can beat him" Trunks said.

"Yeah and I bet if they fusion they could kill Buu with one punch!" Yamcha said.

"Yeah I bet their fusion looks cool" Tien said as Gohan and Kento walked towards the edge and to the crater with black smoke.

'Fusion? Hmmm could I use a fusion with Gohan?' Kento thought.

"Oh by the way how did you eight manage to get so strong?" Piccolo asked.

"Believe it or not Piccolo we just stood standing for five hours and meditated for twenty hours while some old fart did this weird ritual" Kento said.

"Twenty five horrible hours!" Reyoto growled.

"Oh and the Z-Sword we broke" Gohan said.

"Yeah we first trained with the Z-Sword than we broke it and freed Old Kai and he did that ritual that made us this strong" Kento said.

"So breaking the Z-Sword turned out to be a blessing in disguise" Piccolo said.

"Exactly" Gohan said.

"It's strange how things work out sometimes" Piccolo said.

"Yeah" Gohan said.

"I say we got lucky" Kento said.

"Yeah really lucky" Naomi said.

"Hey I just realized were going to need the dragon radar" Gohan said.

"Oh I had it and I gave it to Piccolo, right?" Trunks said.

"Yes that's right but I think it's in my other pants pocket, only it doesn't make a bit of difference guys Dende gone remember, the balls are useless" Piccolo said.

"Ah does that mean they don't work?" Trunks asked as Piccolo nodded.

"Wait a second I think were jumping the gun a bit, feel it? It's faint but it's still there" Gohan said.

"What?" Piccolo said.

"Just open your senses Piccolo and you'll see what we mean" Kento said as Piccolo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh your right Gohan I sense him" Piccolo said.

"I can too" Goten said.

"Yeah me too!" Trunks said.

"Great why don't you say we go track down Dende but our friend Majin Buu beats us too him?" Gohan said.

"Sounds good let's go" Piccolo said.

"Ok let's go" Gohan said as they took off in the air.

After flying for a while Trunks and Goten were in the back as they smelt something. "Did you get a with of that?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah it smells like B.O!" Goten said.

"It's Piccolo, we shouldn't have to fly in the back just because were younger it's not fair" Trunks said.

"Ugh! Either that or he farted" Brody said.

"Hmm?" Gohan said spotting something in the desert they were flying over.

"What's up do you see something?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah there's a man and a dog?" Gohan said as Kento got a better look.

"Oh hell no! He's still alive!" Kento said.

"If he opens his mouth he won't be" Zang said.

Hercule was walking through the hot desert panting like the dog as they walked in the endless desert.

"This must be the punishment for all the lies I told in my life, the fame and fortune women, sorry you had to be hear with me Bee" Hercule said as the others watched from above.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh it's him huh? We're not going to help that guy are we, he's a cheater and he lies a lot too" Trunks said.

"Yes but I think he's paid his dues, deep down he's a decent guy Azumuri and I been keeping tabs on the man lately" Piccolo said.

"Like hell he is! I say he at least deserves one punch from me!" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"I don't think I can go on anymore Bee I give up, angels just take me away" Hercule said as Piccolo flew down and scared Hercule and Bee as Piccolo grabbed Hercule and Goten grabbed Bee.

"No angel of death I take it back!" Hercule said struggling.

"Shut the hell up were not angels you baka" Kento said as Hercule looked over at Gohan and Kento.

"Hey it's you, Videl friends" Hercule said.

"Hey there Mr. S" Gohan said.

"Ah hi thanks for the lift" Hercule said.

"There's still one thing I still can't figure out" Piccolo said.

"What's that?" Gohan asked.

"How Dende managed to survive Buu had time to hunt him down, when Buu gave us the slip it was quiet sometime before we caught up with him again so even if Dende got away it seems Buu would have found him" Piccolo said.

"I see but you guys were fighting in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber weren't you? So to you a good while passed before you got out but on the outside the same amount of time would result in a couple of minutes would it not?" Gohan said.

"Yes that's it!" Piccolo said stopping. "It's obvious! Why didn't I think of that myself I'm such a fool!" Piccolo said dropping Hercule by mistake "I guess I let the stress get to my head" he said as Hercule screamed.

"Oh no" Kento said sarcastically as Trunks flew down and caught Hercule leg.

"Sorry my friend got carried away" Trunks said.

"Phew, thanks you" Hercule said.

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing" Trunks said as he saw a walking green man with Azumuri. "Oh wow there he is!" Trunks said dropping Hercule. "You guys it's Dende!" Trunks yelled.

"It is him" Kento said landing and looked to Trunks and saw no Hercule as looked over to see Hercule on the ground in his own crater.

"Hey everyone" Dende said.

"Over here!" Azumuri said.

"Dende" Piccolo said.

"Hi Piccolo" Dende said.

"Your alive, I don't know how you did it, but you did well kid" Piccolo said.

"Thanks but if it wasn't for Mr. Popo I never would have escaped" Dende said.

"What happened?" Kento asked.

"Buu came out of the Time Chamber threw a small hole and was in liquid form Mr. Popo then threw me off the edge as Buu was turning everyone to chocolate" Dende said.

"I managed to teleport all the Time Force Fighter away, I thought Buu was going to absorb out powers and couldn't risk him getting that so after I knew they were safe I went to find Dende" Azumuri said.

"Brave Popo let's just make sure his sacrifice wasn't in vane you two should be proud of yourselves, it was a very wise move you're a fine guardian Dende" Piccolo said.

"Thank you Piccolo" Dende said.

"That scrawny green elf boy is he some kind of bodyguard or something?" Hercule asked.

"You oaf he's no bodyguard he's guardian of the earth!" Trunks yelled.

"Really? Well I'll be damn" Hercule said.

"So where's the radar now?" Dende asked.

"Piccolo other pants" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Phew!" Goku said whipping sweat from his head as they watched Dende talk.

"Goku what do they intended to do with the balls how will they utilize the wished?" Shin asked.

"I'm not sure" Goku said.

"Doesn't this generation know how to plan? My goodness do I have to do everything!" Old Kai said.

"Old man we never asked for your help" Bardock said rolling his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey where's Videl?" Hercule asked.

"She dead sir, Buu killed her" Gohan said.

"What! My sweet little Videl is dead!" he yelled loud enough to break some ear drums. "My poor Videl, how could Buu do that to her, damn him! He was my friend!" he yelled as he began crying and stopped when he looked at Gohan sitting on a rock with Kento.

"What's wrong with you! Why didn't you protect my little girl! What kind of boyfriend are you pal!" he yelled grabbing Gohan gi.

"I wasn't there" Gohan said.

"Yeah so don't blame us!" Kento said.

"Hey don't worry sir she'll come back to life" Goten said as Hercule moved fast over to Goten.

"What are you talking about, she dead you little imp! How are you going to bring her back to life!" he yelled shaking Goten. "No joking around this is my daughter you're talking about!"

"I'm not joking!" Goten said as they all sensed Buu.

"Buu he's coming back!" Trunks yelled.

"That didn't take long" Gohan said.

"Now what?" Nathan asked.

"Should we fusion?" Tien asked.

"No just wait" Kento said.

"What Majin Buu here!" Hercule yelled holding a dizzy Goten.

"It's him but why surely he doesn't want to fight Gohan and Kento, unless he's managed to improve in the last hour" Piccolo said.

"Alright were going to see what he's up too don't get sucked into the fight you guys, stay here" Gohan said as him and Kento flew off to meet Buu half way as they landed on some rocks and Buu began flying towards them.

'Why is he back so soon, what's changed?' Gohan asked threw mind link.

'I'm not sure so be prepared' Kento said.

"Hey Majin Buu, how dare you hurt my daughter what's wrong with you! You promised not to kill anymore remember" Hercule yelled as Buu laughed. "What? Don't you know who I am Buu?"

"Wake up! The Buu you made friends with is gone!" Piccolo yelled.

"Huh…Hey it's Bee you remember Bee don't you? This is the puppy you saved" Hercule said holding up the dog as Buu continued to laugh.

"It was worth a try now back off let Gohan and Kento handle this" Piccolo said.

"We better be quiet Bee" Hercule said petting the dog.

'I don't get it, I'm not sensing any difference from before' Gohan thought.

'Me either, he's is defiantly up to something' Kento thought.

"Hey I bet he's bluffing guys ten to one he runs away again" Trunks said.

"Come on then worms I want to fight you now!" Buu yelled at the four kids.

"No way, that is not going to happen, you're fighting us Buu, got it!" Gohan said as Buu laughed.

"I have a score to settle with them first then I'll care of you two stupid boys!" he yelled.

"Like hell we'll let that happen" Kento said.

"Sorry pal but you're not the one making the rules around here, if you want to fight someone than were your men!" Gohan said.

"What happened boys don't tell me you're scared to fight Buu" Buu taunted at Goten, Trunks, Brody and Nathan. "You were ready to go before your friends showed up but your acting like cowards, come on!" he yelled. "Oh I'm sorry I must have misjudged you."

"What is he saying!" Trunks yelled.

"I think he's trying to say were weak!" Goten yelled.

"Oh that does it!" Brody yelled.

"Normaly I'm not one to fall for such an obvious trick but this guy is really pissing me off!" Nathan growled.

"Then I guess he doesn't remember us kicking his butt I wouldn't say were done for the count just yet we just thought Gohan disserved a shot" Trunks said.

"Ah I see, for a moment I thought you were hiding now why don't you do your magic trick so we can get started" Buu said.

"Fine! I'm ready with Gohan and Kento on our side there's no way we can get beat" Goten said.

"Yeah and I'm sick and tired of hearing this pink guy run his big goofy mouth" Trunks said.

"Yeah let's slap that smile off his face!" Brody growled.

"Boys hold your ground for a moment I'm sensing some kind of deception" Piccolo said.

"Come on Piccolo you got to be kidding he's not smart enough for something like that he can't even spell deception" Trunks said.

"Let's go!" Goten said as they flew up.

"No come back!" Piccolo yelled.

"Hey you can't spell that word either" Goten said.

"Shut up" Trunks said as they landed next to Gohan and Kento. "There you got what you asked for Majin Buu Gotenks and Brothan is back in the ring" Trunks said.

"No Trunks you kids stay back were dealing with this" Gohan said.

"But come on were really good" Goten said.

"We said no!" Kento yelled.

"This stinks we can't just stand here and watch I want to fight!" Trunks said.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing guys you haven't seen us in action yet, when we do fusion were unbeatable watch this ok" Goten said jumping in front of Gohan and Kento with Trunks and the others.

"Now are you ready Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah and this time we should defiantly start off as Super Saiyan 3" Goten said.

"This time don't screw this one up!" Nathan said slapping Goten and Trunks behind the heads and went to stand next to Brody as they all went into fusion stance.

"Fuuuu-Sion-Ha!" the kids said doing the fusion dance and was absorbed by a bright light.

"Whoa so that what fusion looks like" Gohan said as Kento didn't like that smile Buu had.

"Yeah!" Gotenks said powering to level 3 with Brothan. "Sorry you were missing us ugly but now we're back and stronger than ever!" Gotenks said.

"Now that's weird, first there were four kids a now there's two and he has blonde hair instead of…What the hell is going on!" Hercule yelled.

"Gohan something doesn't fell right" Kento said as Gotenks did stretches.

"Well guys I hope you don't mind that I take it from here your looking like you could use a little break" Gotenks said.

"Little brats" Kento said.

"I'll beat on Buu for a little while, then I might be nice enough to let you guys have a shot at it" Gotenks said.

"Nice attitude you defiantly got some Vegeta in you" Gohan said.

"Thank you" Gotenks said as Buu eyes glowed purple. "How about I give you the first move?" Gotenks said as a two giant pink glob engulfed them.

"What the hell is that!" Gohan yelled.

"Hey get this nasty goo off of me! Stop it!" Gotenks yelled.

"What is this!" Brothan said trying to get it off as they heard Piccolo grunted and turned to see Piccolo was wrapped in a pink blob as one wrapped around Reyoto.

"Guys stay close, you'll be safer!" Gohan yelled as Buu moved his hand in a come here motion and the pink blobs lifted Gotenks Brothan Reyoto and Piccolo.

"Yes come to me!" Buu yelled as the pink blobs wrapped around Buu.

"No! What's he doing to them!" Gohan yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? Without one of the seven you can't use that unity form Kento and with the fusions brats out of the way your powerless" Towa said appearing next to the moring Buu.

"Towa!" Zang growled.

"So your behind this!" Saiya said.

"Oh no! Reyoto! Without him were powerless!" Naomi said.

Buu body began to reform as Buu now wore a black and yellow vest and now had a nose. "So boys what do you think of it, new clothes to match my figure and a few new abilities" he said using his now longer antenna to break the boulder he stood on. "I supposed the sudden loss of your friends and family left you speechless boys hurry and drain your tears so we can fight" he said laughing.

"How could you do that to them they have been fair in this fight since the start!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm not interested in fairness I'm interested in the extinction of every living thing on this planet, a good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations but a great fighter will figure a way around them, from the moment I felt your powers I knew I was beaten and then I thought about something, if I could hatch a plan to absorb Piccolo Brothan and Gotenks and their powers then no force on this boring pathetic planet would ever stand a chance against me again and then another important factor remained time, individually the boys were worthless to me but together they had the strength to make me invincible so I decided to wait out the hour so they could do their little fusion trick again and then all I had to do was make them angry and with Towa plan prevent that one from using that precious unity form in exchange that I get to absorb you all" Buu said.

"You made us angry too, you know if you wanted the best you should have came after us, you just absorbed the wrong Super Saiyan Buu and if your using Piccolo brains than you'd know you got thirty minutes before your new found strength of yours defuses" Gohan said as Buu laughed.

"I assure you it will be over before then and I didn't absorb either of you because I need punching bags, what's the point in having strength if there's nothing to hit I kept you two around because I am stronger than ever and I have to try it on someone" Buu said.

"Sounds fine were all yours" Gohan said going into a fighting stance with Kento.

"Let's do this!" Gohan said.

"Alright but be warned in my new super form I have the body of Buu then intensity of both Brothan and Gotenks and all the cunning of the Namek ready to drive the nails into the coffin" Buu said going into a new fighting stance.

"Were tougher than Gotenks and Brothan and smarter than Piccolo so I guess the only thing you have to worry about is if were stronger than you" Gohan said going in fighting stance with Kento.

"You know I'm going to kill you all" Buu said.

"Well let's hold off on the gravestones Majin Buu" Gohan said.

"Yeah were here to fight not listen to you run that mouth of yours" Kento said as him and Gohan flew at Buu as they began punching, kicking and dodging each other's attacks as they flew up into the air.

Gohan mad a direct elbow to Buu chin with Kento making a bunch to Buu gut as Buu returned it with a punch to Gohan face and a knee to Kento gut as the fight began moving faster with them making hits to each other while Hercule and the other only saw blurs.

Gohan made a direct kick to Buu make making him spit blood as he punched Gohan and Kento punched Buu in the gut sending Buu flying back as Gohan grabbed Buu leg and threw him down towards the ground leaving a long trail of unearthed rock as Gohan and Kento followed it as Buu shot a kai ball at them and Gohan and Kento dodged and landed as the ball exploded as Buu shot another kai ball and they quickly moved up a rock.

Gohan and Kento then fired kai blast at Buu who shot one back as they collided and created a giant yellow ball in the middle of the two blast.

The ball then grew bigger and exploded sending Gohan and Kento flying back into a rock leaving two craters as Buu came up behind them and kicked them both into the ground.

"Ugh Gohan and you ok?" Kento grunted.

"Yeah" Gohan said as they looked up to Buu coming at them in cannon ball mode and they quickly jumped out of the way and did back flips back up the rocks leaving Buu sight.

Gohan and Buu then came at each other and kicked each other in the face as they both landed on the ground with Kento joining Gohan.

"That was fun boys" Buu said.

"I bet it was" Kento said.

"It seems you're weaker than you thought is your confidence dwindling yet? There's no same in quit here, you can just walk away whenever you want" Buu said.

"You wish" Kento said.

"Your mind games aren't going to work on us Buu we've been trained much better than that, now let's go again!" Gohan grunted as Buu didn't respond. "Alright it's time to show you why my little brother looks up to us" Gohan said as Kento and him went into another battle stance.

"He doesn't, in fact he wonders why you let me take him" Buu said going into a battle stance as Gohan and Kento came at him and Buu caught Gohan kick and then Gohan other leg but failed to block Kento elbow to his gut as Buu grabbed Kento neck why he used his antenna to wrap around Gohan neck. "Oh I bet that hurts doesn't, your old teacher Piccolo not impressed Gohan he thought you were smarter than that."

"Don't listen to him!" Kento yelled as Buu squeezed his neck tighter to shut him up.

"And Trunks thinks you're a cowardly deserter just like your father" Buu said laughing as he swung Gohan in the air and used his free hand to punch Gohan face and sent him flying as he punched Kento gut and threw him in Gohan direction as he threw a kai blast at them causing a large explosion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Gohan Kento where are you?!" Goku said only seeing a pink light in the crystal ball.

"Elder Kai Gohan and Kento vanished while they were fighting do they still have the ability to defeat Majin Buu?" Shin asked.

"Beats me" Old Kai said as Shin fell over.

"Everything is falling apart" Shin said getting back up to look for the boy. "I can't to seem to find them anywhere are they..."

"Don't even think like that ok! They are alive!" Goku yelled.

"I'll tell you I think this fight over" Old Kai said.

"Dammit! That demon bitch knew if Kento and the others were backed into a corner they use the unity form! Dammit! Now without one of the seven they're powerless!" Bardock growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu shot a blue kai ball into the black smoke. "Remember I was the one hiding when I need time to stall is that what you're doing now boys are you hiding trying to find a way out of this mess? You seem to have forgotten that your beloved Piccolo is a part of me and I can sense that your alive down there kids" Buu said.

"Gohan we need a plan" Kento whispered as Gohan flew out of there hiding spot to attack Buu. "Gohan, Dammit!" Kento yelled following after him.

Gohan began throwing punches and kicks at Buu who dodged as he caught Gohan arm. "Come on you going to have to try harder than that" Buu said he said twisting Gohan arm in a painful way. "You're not paying attention to my moves, Piccolo thought you better than this, didn't he?"

"Yes he did!" Gohan yelled kicking at Buu who vanished as Buu brought his hand to Gohan face. "Could have been your head" he taunted as he laughed. "And with all that training on the cliffs" he said kicking Gohan and slammed him down into the ground in an explosion.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled as Buu smacked his kai attack into the air.

"So boy you enjoy being his sidekick? What would your father say if he saw you now?" Buu taunted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kento yelled coming at Buu with a kick that Buu caught and swung him in the air and threw him down to where he threw Gohan causing another explosion.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't see what's happening?" Kibito said see Buu floating over smoke.

"Gohan and Kento are in top form but it isn't enough" Shin said.

"Gohan Kento!" Goku growled.

IIIIIIIIII

Gohan and Kento raised their power to remove the rocks that was on them as they tried to stay standing as they glared at Buu who held two fingers to his forehead with electricity forming at the tips.

"Hey that's Piccolo attack!" Kento yelled. Gohan move!" he yelled as Buu shot it down at them. "Solar Shield!" Kento yelled forming a shield around him and Gohan and took the kai blast directly as Kento grunted as the shield began to crack as the shield exploded.

Gohan and Kento remained standing as Kento fell to his knees with Gohan falling next to him as Buu landed in front of them. "Now that felt like a Piccolo technique I really didn't think that the Special Beam Cannon could pack that much of a punch but maybe it's that much stronger since it's coming from me, what do you think of that?" Buu asked getting to his knees in front of Gohan and Kento.

"Gohan" Kento grunted.

"Are you even awake? Hmm your letting them down again" Buu said as Gohan glared at Buu and shot a kai blast him as Buu dodged it and stretched both his arms out and grabbed both Kento and Gohan faces and began pushing them threw boulder and mountains before he pulled his arms back to normal.

"Kento you ok?" Gohan asked as he pushed a boulder out of his way.

"If you can define the word 'ok' as agonizing pain and soreness all over every inch of my body than yes Gohan I'm ok!" Kento grunted as he looked up to see Buu spit out a whit bubble that formed into a Buu ghost that laughed at them as the ghost came flying at them as they jumped out of the way.

"What the hell is that thing!" Gohan yelled.

"How the hell should I know!" Kento yelled as the ghost came back around and Gohan and Kento began shooting kai blast at it drew closer and Gohan and Kento jumped out of the way as Gohan chopped it and Gohan and Kento were caught in an explosion.

Once the smoke cleared Gohan and Kento could be seen as they fell down to the ground. "You can thank Gotenks and Brothan for that technique I know my Super Ghost could spun a dozen different moves but you keep making it so easy boys it's kind of sad I almost feel guilty" Buu said as he looked at Gohan who lay on his back and Kento who lay on his side face Gohan as they grunted.

"Ah there must be something your still trying to prove boys, how amusing" he said grabbing Gohan and Kento necks and held them in the air. "The whole world was depending on you, you're the saviors and your three breaths away from the end" he said as Gohan Kento gasped for air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"They can't keep this up any longer there has to be something we can do!" Goku yelled.

"That's an interesting point you make Goku perhaps we can help the boys by sending you down to fight" Old Kai said.

"But I can't go" Goku said.

"Yes that's correct in his present state he will never be able to return to earth again" Shin said.

"You think I don't know that, I'll give you the life left inside of me then you can make your return to earth" Old Kai said.

"You mean you're giving up your life for me?!" Goku yelled.

"Honorable Elder this is the most dishonorable behavior, you can't just give up your life to a single situation!" Kibito yelled.

"As usual you're missing the bigger picture after earth Majin Buu will come here" Old Kai said.

"If that's true than let me give up my life!" Shin yelled.

"What! No master!" Kibito yelled.

"Majin Buu has been my enemy to destroy since Babidi since thousands of years ago and repeatedly I failed you must allow me to pay my own debt!" Shin yelled.

"Your ambitious but too hard on yourself let the old men sacrifice their life so the young ones can live" Old Kai said.

"My dear Kai" Shin said.

"You're too kind" Goku said.

"Just hurry! My grandsons are dying!" Bardock yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Gohan and Kento clawed at Buu arms as they tried to break free from Buu grip as they both began to blackout and both their arms fell to their sides. "Good night boys, without your father holding your hands you really are nothing" Buu said.

Barking caught his attention as he looked over to see Bee barking at him and growling at him as he pointed his antennae in Bee direction as Hercule came and kicked at Buu head and fell back as Hercule grabbed Bee as Buu began to from a yellow kai ball at the tip of the antennae.

Gohan and Kento woke up to knee Buu in the face as Gohan and Kento came at Buu and got kicked into the air as Buu shot kai rings in the air as they went around Gohan and Kento as Buu closed the rings around Gohan and Kento as they floated in the air with the rings squeezing them as they tried to break free.

"Another Gotenks move out of the hat hope it's not too tight, how does it feel to be bound by a little child move?" Buu asked as Gohan and Kento began to yell out in pain as Buu went into ta Kamehameha stance. "Stop me if you heard this one before, one final move and game over, Kamehameha!" he yelled shooting the blast towards them as they both yelled and broke free from their bounds and moved away from the kai blast. "So they got a spark left."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are we opposed to do?" Shin asked as Old Kai sat on the ground.

"I'll see you later" Old Kai said as he fell over dead.

"Goodbye Old Kai" Goku said as his halo vanished. "Thank you I promise I won't let this go to waste" Goku said.

"Then hurry up!" Old Kai yelled with a halo over his head as everyone eyes widen in shock. "What are you doing! Your standing there looking like fools when you should be saving the universe!" Old Kai yelled.

"Yikes I did not see that one" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu landed in front of boulder as he walked towards it and punched the boulder as half of it fell over and Gohan and Kento were kidding behind it with wide eyes.

"Hiding only proves your cowardice my young fighters" Buu said as Gohan and Kento jumped back fast over a few rock and land as far as they could get as a boot land on the side of the rock they stood in front of as Buu as Buu stood over them. "That really hurt, didn't it boys? Facing your fears would have been far less painful."

"Shut the hell up!" Kento yelled as him and Gohan went into their battle stances.

"Still wanting to fight take your best shot you can't hit me" Buu said as Gohan and Kento came at him with a punch from Gohan and a kick from Kento as Buu slammed them both into the ground as they both shot kai blasts at Buu who smacked them back to hit Gohan and Kento dead on.

Buu flew into the hole and found Gohan and Kento up against the wall of the hole grunting with torn gi's. "Still alive? Well I guess I'll have to make a sport out of smacking you around" Buu said as he began to use them as punching bags.

"I've seen enough!" Guys! Get Dende and my son to safety! I'll have to fight myself!" Nero growled handing Naomi his son.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok I'll have to go" Goku said putting two fingers to his forehead.

"Hold on one second Goku! What you're doing in noble but do you have a strategy for defeating Majin Buu yet, I hate to rain on your new life parade but Majin Buu can still beat you and the boys without much effort" Old Kai said.

"Alright hmmm, oh I got it! I'll just do a fusion with Gohan Kento or one of the others and that way we'll be bond to win, right?" Goku said.

"Ah fusion? You mean of the time everyone has been using lately? You think Majin Buu just going to sit on his ass for you two to practice and to get into the right stance, I don't think so" Old Kai said.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Old Kai why did you give up your life if you didn't think there was a chance I could beat him?" Goku asked as Old Kai laughed.

"Try theses on" Old Kai said removing his earing and old them out. "Go ahead, snap this onto your left ear would you" he said.

"But what will dressing him like a Kai accomplish?" Kibito asked.

"Strange" Shin said.

"Quiet you two! It's time you learned" Old Kai said as Goku put on the earing.

"Is this opposed to make me feel strong or something? Because I don't feel much different" Goku said.

"Now just simply have one of the warrior snap this onto their right ear, instantly your bodies will be bound and much together, my type of fusion" Old Kai said.

"No kidding!" Goku yelled as he looked at the other earring "are you sure people can fuse just by using some earring?" Goku asked.

"Don't be difficult I'm a Kai of course I'm sure and it's much more effective than that fusion dance you picked up from the Metamorans" Old Kai said.

"Why didn't I know that?" Shin asked.

"That's a very good question I guess you missed out on a great deal of training when Majin Buu eliminated the other Kais" Old Kai said.

"Kibito have you heard of this?" Shin asked.

"No master" Kibito said.

"Go on then you got Kai earring try it out for yourself" Old Kai said.

"Oh Kibito take of your left earning and I'll take off my right, we'll try and fuse our bodies" Shin said.

"Of course" Kibito said removing his as Shin followed as they began getting dragged across the grass.

"I can't stop Kibito!" Shin yelled.

"Me neither!" Kibito yelled as their chest collided and they were engulfed in a light than standing in their place was a much taller Kai with long hair.

"Look at us were joined together incredible" Kibito Kai said.

"Wow" Goku said.

"Impressive" Bardock said.

"And now I'm ready to fight alongside you Goku! Let's go to earth right now!" he said.

"Hey! Don't' get carried away although you may have become stronger your powers are nothing compared to Majin Buu and he can easily absorb you, you'll stay right here" Old Kai said.

"Ah" Kibito Kai said.

"This earring trick is just what we need, hey how long will the people be joined for Old Kai?" Goku asked.

"The power of the earrings have no time limit, it last forever once joined you can never return to your original bodies" Old Kai said.

"You mean I'm stuck this way!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"That's good to know boy I better choose the right person than" Goku said.

"Indeed, I wish I could do it all over again myself" Old Kai said.

"What you used the earrings to fuse with someone too?" Goku asked.

"Yes, yes I did I wasn't always a man of ugly you know I used to be dashing but foolishly I let an old power hungry witch sneak up on me she remove one and put it on her ear and that's why I look like a misshapen prune but on the positive side it gave me the impressive powers you seen me imply" Old Kai said.

"I guess there's no other way, it's going to be strange joining with my sons, I just hope Chichi doesn't make me go to school with Kento or Gohan" Goku said.

"Come on!" Bardock yelled.

"Bardock wait!" Hope said on his watch communicator.

"Hope? What do you mean wait!" Bardock said.

"I know how Kento and them can beat Buu!" Hope said.

"What is it?" Bardock asked.

"Bulma had reprogramed your watched before all this happened and I think this may benefit you, Bulma had acquired a pair of Potara Earrings and built a test model in the watches themselves! Just tell me who you want to fuse with and I can use the watches to fuse the two warriors wearing the watches and here's the best part I can reveres it!" Hope said.

"Are you serious! Me and Trunks could have used that to beat the demons a long time ago! Ugh forget it! Kakarot let's go!" Bardock said grabbing Goku shoulder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come out boys!" Buu yelled blasting in the hole he was in as Gohan and Kento dodged a blast and Buu snuck up on them and punched them down into the hole and began smacking them around in the hole. "What's wrong are you frighten?" Buu asked as he laughed and floated upside down in front of them.

"No!" Gohan yelled.

"You wish!" Kento yelled as he shot a kai blast at them and Gohan and Kento yelled creating energy around them that bounced the kai blast back at Buu who dodged and came up behind them to hit them with another Kai blast.

Gohan and Kento were thrown out of the hole and onto land hard on the ground on their sides grunting to get up. "Ugh I really hate him" Kento said.

"Me too" Gohan said as Dende ran to them.

"No! I'm coming guys hang on!" Dende yelled as he ran over to them. "It's alright I'll heal you!" Dende said as he began healing Gohan and Kento with the time they had.

"It's not as fun when they don't fight back perhaps it's time to put an end to this, huh?" Buu said seeing what Dende was doing. "The little Namek."

Gohan and Kento felt their pain go away with their strength returning. "That's better" Dende said.

"Thanks Dende, now hurry and hide" Gohan said.

"Now our chance Gohan" Kento said.

"What's this? They are as good as new? Someone tell me how that possible…ah yes Piccolo knows" he said laughing. "Dende healing powers you'll pay for that!" Buu said.

"Shadow Needles!" Nero yelled as Buu was impaled with five Shadow Needles as Nero joined Gohan and Kento.

"Let's even the odds shall we?" Nero said.

Buu then yelled dissolving the Shadow Needles.

"Now for that disgusting Namek!" Buu yelled firing a kai blast.

"No Dende!" Gohan yelled as Hercule came up next to Dende with a gun.

"Take this you monster!" he yelled shooting the blast

"Dodohameha!" Tiencha yelled as his attack hit Buu attack making hit move away from Dende and Hercule.

"How do you like that little guardian, pretty sharp shooting don't you think?" Hercule asked thinking his gun helped.

"What the hell?" Gohan said seeing Tiencha using one of Tien possess for the attack that saved Dende.

"Tiencha nice shot!" Gohan said smiling.

"Hardly recognize you Gohan you changed a lot inside and out, good for you, hmm but I see Majin Buu did some changing too" Tiencha said.

"Where is the hole these pest are coming out from, oh well that just more fun for me!" Buu yelled smiling and shooting a kai blast at Tiencha who quickly jumped out of the way.

Tiencha then jumped up onto a rock to look at Buu. And put his hand together for a Tri-Beam. "Tri-Beam!" he yelled hitting Buu dead on.

When the smoke cleared Tiencha could see Buu laughing at him. "You're even weaker than the others" Buu laughed.

"What! It didn't even hurt him! Damn I better think of something" Tiencha muttered.

"Why don't I show you how it's done" Buu said lifting his hands in the air to form a kai ball over his head as he laughed. "This one blast is capable of destroying you all, can I get a volunteer to stop me!" Buu yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hold it shouldn't I become a Super Saiyan first? Yeah then this fusion will be at its maximum" Goku said.

"No then it would be dangerous my boy, once you initiate the fusion you may never be able to power down and if I remember right about Saiyans they can't stay in their power up forms forever the strain on your bodies could shorten your life" Old Kai said.

"Really?" Goku said.

"Yes but you will find that once you fuse no additional power will be needed, now are you sure you understand it, whoever you fuse with it's for keep" Old Kai said.

"Yeah I understand" Goku said.

"If for some reason you need to go Super Saiyan, you may do it after you fuse, but trust me you won't need it" Old Kai said.

"You better dispense with the coaching take a look at what's happening on earth!" Kibito Kai said as they saw Buu in the crystal ball with a death ball over his head.

"Oh no! Well thanks for all the help!" Goku said.

"Yes good luck!" Kibito Kai said.

"Thank!" Goku said as he and Bardock I.T. away to earth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So not one among you can stop me? Then the end of the earth is on your head" Buu laughed.

"Destructo Disk!" Goku yelled I.T. behind Buu and threw the disk threw Buu cutting him in half as his antenna and legs fell as the legs landed behind Tiencha and Buu turned to glare at Goku and Bardock.

"What on earth, what the hell are you doing here!" Gohan yelled.

"Your Goku, where did you come from? Your smarter than the others for trying a sneak attack, too bad that won't save you from me, I've absorbed your friends and taken their powers and soon I'll do the same thing to you" Buu said.

"You wrong Buu, for your information I got something that will make you finally answer for every crime you committed" Goku said.

"What?" Buu asked before he laughed. "Do I have to prove myself once again" Buu said as he turned from Goku as Buu legs jumped up and kicked Tiencha out cold.

"He was off guard!" Goku yelled as the legs flew up and reattached themselves back to Buu upper body.

"See what one kick did to your friend? Now imagine what I'll do to you, I'm sorry I interrupted you, you were giving a speech something about making me answer to my crimes?" Buu said as Goku growled. "Honestly I found it a little cliché."

"But you sure was kick to putting yourself back together weren't you? I think your starting to get a little nervous" Goku said.

"You wish let me see what you can do, I'm ready" Buu said.

"Sure, here catch!" Goku yelled throwing the earring towards Gohan.

"Wait what!" Gohan said trying to catch the earring who missed it.

"Hurry Gohan get that earring!" Goku yelled.

"Ah ok?" Gohan said.

"Where the hell did it go!" Kento said looking for it.

"Go and pick it up and put it in your right ear, then we'll join bodies and beat Majin Buu!" Goku yelled.

"What the hell is he talking about" Gohan said looking for the earring.

"How should I know" Kento said.

"That's what you're up too? More fusions don't make me laugh, you obviously do not understand the power I have recently acquired I could crush both of you" Buu said.

"Ah! Wait time out can you give us just a minute please?" Goku said.

"Fine, times up!" Buu yelled fly at Goku.

"Okay so much for time!" Bardock said.

"Ok here it goes, ah!" Goku yelled with Bardock powering to level 3 and dodged Buu punch. "Gohan put that earring on!" Goku yelled.

"I'm trying!" Gohan yelled lifting a rock in search of the earring.

"Bardock can go level 3! Since when!" Nero yelled.

"I'll explain later! Find the earring! Nero contact Hope he'll give you information we need!" Bardock yelled.

"Uh Hope explain?" Nero said to the watch communicator.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu used his antenna to hit Goku who spun and landed on the ground as Buu came at him and stopped to look in one direction and shot a kai blast at Gohan and Kento who quickly dodged.

Goku then hit Buu dead on his the gut while Bardock kicked him in the face sending him flying back threw boulders and began to shoot lots of kai blasts and saw Buu jumped out and float upside down.

"My turn now" Buu said as him and Goku teleported at each other with Goku mostly getting hit.

"It's gone! Where the hell is it!" Gohan yelled throwing rocks and boulder in all directions.

"IT CAN DO WHAT!" Nero yelled catching Kento attention as he tossed a rock.

"Remember once you select Kento on the screen make sure he hits the green button on his watch" Hope said.

"Oh no way, this would have been helpful before" Nero said looking at the watch.

Buu was flying at Goku and Bardock and was laughing when he stopped midair and began yelling with his hands on his face. "No not now!" Buu yelled as his vest vanished and he wore Piccolo shoulder thing and cape.

"Oh of course Gotenks and Brothan the boys fusion must have worn off in Majin Buu body now he's mostly Piccolo!" Goku said flying up with his hands on his hips. "You're playing against time Buu and you lost, you don't plan to beat me like that do you?"

Gohan lifted a rock then found the earring. "I found it! I'm ready dad! Still not sure what it does but I'm putting it on, right ear right?" Gohan asked holding out the earring.

"What does that do exactly?" Kento asked.

"No" Goku said.

"Ah left?" Gohan asked.

"Forget about it boys, there will be no need for us to join bodies any more, Majin Buu has lost a third of his power" Goku said powering down with Bardock.

"For your sake I hope you brought some insurances to back up your claim, but knowing you Goku you probably don't know what insurances mean" Buu said as his antenna crawled towards Gohan as it turned into goo and headed towards Gohan.

"It's not finished yet" Buu said pointing to his broke antenna. "Or didn't you notice I certain piece of me was missing" Buu said laughing as Goku nad Bardock eyes widen and saw the pink blob coming up behind Gohan as Gohan was engulfed in the pink goo.

"Gohan!" Kento and Nero yelled.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled flying down towards them as the pink blobs joined Buu.

"Missed it!" Goku yelled as he flew down and grabbed he earring Gohan dropped.

Buu body began to change as his gi began to form. "Ugh that monster!" Goku yelled.

Buu looked at his hands and had a look of confused on his face. "Odd I only know those boys moves but know of that long hair fellows he must have been weaker than I thought what a waste of absorption but with the boys I am way more stronger that I was before now the only problem is you right dad?" Buu said.

"Oh I should have used this when I had the chance!" Goku yelled. "I guess I have to fuse with someone else" Goku said looking over at Tiencha who was out cold. "Tiencha down for the count" he said.

"You know they all resent you Goku, they're telling me" Buu said.

"That won't work on me! You're the monster who devoured everyone we care about" Goku yelled as Buu laughed.

"Yes I suppose I did but you were opposed to stop me, oh don't take it too personally Goku everybody fails, your failure just means the end of the world" Buu laughed. "Tell you what I'm going to do I'll give you a chance to join bodies with someone" Buu said.

"What!" Goku said.

"You have until the count of five to find a suitable partner so get moving, one" Buu said.

Goku looked over at Dende and a green Namek with Goku hair and a combination of their clothes came to his head. "Two."

'No Dende size would hurt more than help, besides we need him for the dragon balls' Goku thought looking at Hercule.

"Three"

The image of a man with Hercule hair and mustache and a combination of Goku gi came to his head sending shivers down his spine. 'Oh man Mr. Satan not exactly a warrior his lack of understanding about energy would hurt too but he does know martial arts' Goku thought.

"Four"

"I got no choice, hey you, put this own" he yelled catching Hercule attention but before he threw it he sensed Vegeta energy.

'What's that? That energy…it's him!' he thought.

"And five!" Buu yelled.

"Yeah!" Goku said smiling like an idiot.

"What is that fool doing? He hasn't even tried to fuse yet, to bad!" Buu yelled coming at Goku as Bardock, Nero and Kento grabbed Goku shoulder who I.T. them away as Buu missed Goku. "Coward where are you hiding!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm out of here!" Baba said dropping Vegeta off as Goku I.T. to their location with the others.

"Hmm!" Vegeta grunted.

"Vegeta, alright it's you I knew it!" Goku said.

"It's Vegeta!" Kento said.

Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Goku!" Baba said.

"Hi!" Goku said.

"What happened to your halo? You came back to life!" Baba said.

"Oh yeah that's kind of a long story but basically this Old Kai give me his own life and uh...hmm grr!" Goku said sensing Buu coming. "Damn Majin Buu coming he must be getting very anxious to fight with me, Baba you better get out of here while you still can" Goku said.

"Good idea I'll be rutting for you boys from a safe distances ok goodbye!" Baba said taking off fast.

"I don't know if you're going to believe this but boy am I glad to see you I got a plan to beat Majin Buu and with your help I know we can make it work Vegeta" Goku said.

"Put this on right now, I know it sounds strange but you have to do it please hurry" Goku said holding out the earring.

"What for?" Vegeta asked.

"Cause once you put this on you and I will be able to combine bodies" Goku said.

"Fusion?" Vegeta said.

"That's right think about it you and I joined in one body we'll have amazing strength" Goku said as Vegeta laughed.

"Sorry the offer tempting but I decline" Vegeta said.

"That's not an option, come on this is no time for us to argue! We have to do this!" Goku yelled.

"Get away from me Kakarot, I'd rather lose my body than have anything to do with you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Here he comes!" Goku said as Vegeta powered to Super Saiyan. "Listen to me Vegeta we've tried this we can't beat him like that! This is the only chance we have!" Goku said holding out the earring.

"Just put it on!" Kento yelled powering to Super Saiyan and Nero powered to Shadow Saiyan.

"Really and why should I believe you, out of my way!" Vegeta yelled holding out a kai ball as Goku powered to Super Saiyan and powered for a kai attack like the others as Buu threw a kai ball at them and the Saiyans threw their kai balls to collide with Buu kai ball as it crashed landed and blew up and Buu flew in front of them.

"It's you I remember fighting with you before, you're not the one I'm after but I'll be glad to destroy you all!" Buu yelled.

"Come on why don't you attack, two five against one" Buu said as Vegeta charged his power.

"Cool it Vegeta you got to understand that Buu powers has increased a lot since you last fought there's no way you can win!" Goku yelled.

"You think he's the most powerful being in the universe and maybe he is but just like you he doesn't have true pride! I don't' expect you to understand not you Kakarot I sent myself into a cold oblivion and I did it on a lie! The Saiyan Prince will not fall again!" Vegeta yelled powering up and began shooting kai blast at Buu.

Buu created a shield so when Vegeta bought all the kai balls together Buu sent them flying in all directions as Vegeta charged at Buu. "No don't!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta began a series of punches and kicks at Buu who just blocked and dodged them as Buu punched Vegeta in the face then kicked him brought his fist down onto Vegeta back and kicked him into a mountain.

Vegeta came flying back at Buu and tried to kick him but Buu dodged and arm locked him. "Let me go!" Vegeta yelled as Goku and Kento charged up as Goku grabbed Buu antenna and punched Buu face and Vegeta was set free and Kento slammed his elbow into Buu gut.

"Do not help me Kakarot, do not help me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well it seems you have some issues to work out" Buu said as Goku and Vegeta came at Buu who blocked their attacks and beat them around and laughed.

"Listen to me Vegeta, you see you can't fight him on your own there is only one thing left to do I don't know why you're so angry but time is running out, you have to let it go! Vegeta!" Goku yelled holding out the earring again.

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on Vegeta we don't have much time left, please you got to help me just this once" Goku begged.

"You want my help? You got some nerve asking me to help you, you still don't think I know what you did to me! I have traveled to the otherworld I know all about your technique your Super Saiyan 3 you hid it from me during our battle! You allowed me to believe that I could beat you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah that's part true I do have the ability to become a Super Saiyan 3 but hey I can only do it for a short time" Goku said.

"That's enough of your lies, pride less do you realize my humiliation just stay away from me!" Vegeta yelled.

"If you two done playing with each other if so it's my turn to play!" Buu yelled charging at them blasting at them as they quickly dodged and hid behind a rock while they were being chased.

"He's coming back" Goku said as him and the others stepped out to blast at Buu who shot red kai blast at them cutting through the Saiyans blast and towards them who quickly jumped out of the way.

Goku pulled himself out of boulders with Vegeta and the others in their powered down forms.

"Ow" Kento groaned.

"Dammit I told you it was impossible! Look if we don't do something soon we'll be history along with this planet" Goku grunted.

"Why do I care?" Vegeta said.

"Wake up! Majin Buu has eaten everyone we cared about, everyone is gone even Bulma!" Goku yelled as Vegeta gasped before growling in frustration.

"They've become a part of Buu they can't even die! I just though the least we can do is put our old differences aside just this once and really work together we owe this to our team mates, our families Vegeta our friends! Look you have always talked about our Saiyan race, how were the only one left of our mighty people well it's time we except that were starting a new race one that can be just as strong just as proud but not while were caught up by our own birthrights to see what we have right in front of us, we lost our old race Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too!"

"Kakarot how do you know this fusion will be enough to stop him?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know for sure but I know it's the best chance we have of saving the earth!" Goku yelled.

"You have lived long enough!" Buu yelled charging at them.

"Kento get ready to hit the green button on your watch!" Nero said.

"Ok?" Kento said as Nero began selecting Kento as the Fusion partner on his watch.

"Here give it to me!" Vegeta asked holding out his hand. "What are you waiting for? Give it now!"

"You bet!" Goku said throwing Vegeta the earring.

"It's time to die!" Buu yelled.

"Come on dammit! Right ear right?!" Vegeta grunted trying to get the earring on.

"That's right Vegeta and one more thing once we join our bodies we'll be stuck in this form forever" Goku said.

"What idiot! You tell me now! Don't you think that is important information!" Vegeta yelled.

"To the end of earth!" Buu yelled drawing closer.

"Alright its own" Vegeta said.

"Great thanks Vegeta" Goku said as their earring glowed as Nero hit the green button as his watched glowed.

"Kento now!" Nero yelled as Kento watched and they were both pulled through the air like Goku and Vegeta and collided bodies with their fusion partners in a two large blue lights and once it cleared two man stood.

One had a Vegeta jumpsuit and Goku orange shirt, Vegeta boots and gloves and a combination of their hair while the other had a similar look but his jumpsuit was black and his under shirt was red as he wore Nero Saiya boots and fingerless Saiyan gloves and had a combination of the two Saiyans hair.

"Alright!" the man yelled in Goku and Vegeta voices as he flew into the air and did a few fast kicks and punches.

"Now this is more like it!" the other said in Kento and Nero voice flying into the air.

"Would you look at me I'm setting records" Vegito said as Buu made his kai ball vanish. "He's dropped his guard great!" moving his hand as a wave hit Buu as Buu saw it cut his face.

"Sorry about that did I catch you by surprise?" Vegito asked as Buu made his face heal "what do you call a Vegeta and a Goku? Vegito sounds alright I was a little worried about us sharing a body but it looks like it came out very good what about you kid?"

"Hmm what do you call a fused Kento and Nero? Hmmm Nerento sounds cool, it has a nice ring to it" he said with a smirk.

"I guess I can live with this those four I fought before were starting to bore me maybe now I'll have some decent competition" Buu said as Vegito motioned for him to attack.

"Yoo-hoo" Vegito said.

"Over here pinky boo" Nerento said.

"Cut that out!" Buu yelled.

"Good let's get started" Vegito said.

"Finally! Hey grandpa go find the others we can take it from here" Nerento said.

"Fine" Bardock said taking off to find the other Saiyans.

A.N. Two new fusion warriors are now in the fight! Will Vegito and Nerento be enough to beat Super Buu! Find out in the next exciting chapter and please review.


	92. Super Vegito and Nerento VS Super Buu

Chapter Ninety-One: Super Vegito and Nerento VS. Super Buu

Buu came flying at Vegito and Nerento who dodged his punches and came at Buu kicking him in the face by Vegito followed by a kick to the gut sending Buu flying down and stopped himself to fly back at Vegito and Nerento and began punching and kicking them and sent them crashing into the ground and shot a pink kai blast down where Vegito and Nerento landed.

When the smoke cleared Vegito and Nerento could be seen standing in the hole unharmed and chuckled as they smiled up at Buu as Nerento crossed his arms.

"Thanks a lot that was a good warm-up" Vegito said stretching.

"Please that was not a warm-up that was more like him getting a kink out of my neck" Nerento said cracking his neck.

"Nice pervato, I bet you won't talk so tough when I get my hands on you!" Buu said stretching his arms down at Vegito who flew over them and at Buu as Buu used his antenna to wrap itself around Vegito leg and pin him over his head and sent him flying into a mountain. "What a shame, dropping like a fly and I'm not even trying" he said a light came from the large pile of boulders and exploded as Vegito emerged unharmed once again doing more stretches.

"Nice shot that one really got the blood flowing can you throw me another, sorry about this but the body kind of new, I'm sure you understand you've been stealing people bodies all-day" Vegito said.

"The only thing this two man fusion had done is make you twice as foolish then before" Buu said.

"Funny you think that of yourself" Vegito said jumping into the air and appearing right in front of Buu and gave him a hard punch to the face then began as series of punches then one powerful kick to Buu sending him flying back and created a blue kai ball and blasted it at Buu.

Buu emerged from the black smoke with missing legs and an arm with thorn clothes and burnt in several places. "Damn you! What have you done to me!" Buu yelled.

"Obviously he beat your ass" Nerento said.

"Pull yourself together would you it's humiliating" Vegito said as Buu regrew his legs and arm and fixed all his clothes as he made the injuries he had disappear. "Now that's more like it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Meanwhile Dende much to his displeasure was flying and carrying Hercule and Bee. "It's ok Bee I got you, let's just hope this guy got me, hey buddy where exactly are we going?" Hercule said.

"Please be patient" Dende said as they could hear a rumbling.

"What where is that rumbling noise coming from?" Hercule asked.

"That's the sound of Goku fighting Majin Buu" Dende said.

"We're not going over there are we? Say were not" Hercule said.

"We have too, Goku might need our help" Dende said.

"Dende!" Serena yelled catching their attention as she flew up to them with the others

"You guys are alive" Dende said.

"Here I'll take the hairy moron" Saiya said holding Hercule by his shirt.

"I sensed someone very powerful awhile go, shortly after Vegeta, Goku, Nero and Kento energy vanished" Serena said.

"That would be them they fused" Dende said.

"They fused! But how! Kento and Nero knows that fusion dance!" Zang said.

"Wow, we better hurry" Serena said.

"Come on let's go see what's going on" May said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Vegito, Nerento and Buu were fighting in the clouds throwing punches and kicks at each other as they flew back and collided to make a blue light and jumped back from each other as the light vanished.

"Impressive so it's true that you can do more than talk trash after all" Buu said.

"Trash talk huh, interesting phrase must have picked that up from my son's you stole" Vegito said.

"I don't know what you're trying to suggest there is no shame in taking what you need to hold your position, I'm the terror of the universe" Buu said.

"That's old news and just like you it's about to be replaced" Vegito said cracking his neck as they both charged at each other and began another round of punching and kicking at each other with Vegito mostly doing the punching and kicking while Buu tried to block but failed.

He got a series of punches to the chest, a punch to his chin then sent flying backwards with a kick and hit in the face by a punch and kicked in the face leaving in face a little misshapen.

"You fool you haven't beaten me yet!" Buu said as his legs went back into their normal shapes, followed by his upper body popping back into his place and his face returning to normal as he growled and his muscles began to grow as a pink energy began to surrounded him making the whole valley shake as Vegito and Nerento began to get pushed back by Buu energy and landed on the ground and looked up to see Buu holding a massive kai ball over his head.

"You wouldn't! Hmm dumb question" Vegito said.

"No offence dad but that was a dumb ass question" Nerento said.

"Yes isn't though, every time I had destroyed a planet I have taken a piece of its energy with me this orb is a collimation of eons of destruction, were going to play catch if this falls to the ground you can say goodbye to this planet as well are you up for the challenge it's all in your hands now don't drop the ball!" Buu laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let's go down" Dende said as him and the other Saiyans flew into a canyon.

"Uh but ah!" Hercule yelled as he was dropped and tried to land on the ground but landed on a rock on his balls as he yelled out in pain and began jumping around griping his balls.

"Oh sorry!" Saiya said.

"Shhhh! Please be quiet Mr. Satan or else Majin Buu will find us" Dende said.

"Yeah and stop with the dance were trying to hide here" Serena said as her the Saiyans, Dende and Azumuri ran up ahead with Hercule walking behind them walking weird because of his accident.

The heroes looked over an edge to see Vegito and Nerento looking up at something.

"Oh wow!" Dende said.

"Who is that person he kind of looks like that Goku guy but different" Hercule said.

"Oh man the fusion Kento and Nero are really cute!" Serena said.

"Yes that's them alright except that yes I knew I sensed Vegeta energy and so there's still hope" Dende said.

"So the fusion worked after all" Zang said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hercule asked.

"He means with those four fused together earth has a very good chance of survival" Dende said laughing as Bee growled and moved ahead and looked to the sky to bark and growl.

The Saiyans followed Bee sight to see Buu floating above them holding a large pink kai ball. "How the hell did Buu create such a giant energy ball? He could split the earth in two with that power!" Dende said.

"Yikes! I hope they can handle that!" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So are you ready to play?" Buu asked.

"Ready?" Vegito said as he chuckled. "That all depends on what you mean, if you mean that we are superior to you in every way then yes"

"What's that!" Buu yelled.

"I'm ready go for it, I'll make you a wager you see this spot I won't move from it" Vegito said.

"Your awfully confident for someone so small but if that's the way you want to play this then fine!" Buu yelled throwing the kai ball down as it slowly moved towards Vegito and Nerento.

"Oh so scared" Nerento said sarcastically.

"This time you lose!" Buu yelled as Vegito held and Nerento held out theirs hands and caught the kai ball.

"Here your turn!" Vegito said as they began running with the kai ball and kicked it back past Buu and into space as it exploded making the sky glow pink as the wind made Hercule fly back as he held onto a rock.

"Damn wind!" he yelled as he began to get hit in the face by pebbles. "Damn pebbles!" he yelled as a large rock came up and hit him in the face sending him flying back.

"Mr. Satan!" Dende said as they watched poor Mr. Satan fly back.

"Dende hold on!" Serena yelled as the wind began to die down.

IIIIIIIIIIII

When the wind stopped Vegito and Nerento looked up at Buu and vanished as they appeared a few feet away from Buu in the air with their arms crossed as electricity formed around their bodies.

"I dare say you've been toying with me all along, if you could have sent that energy ball into space then you could have inflected more damage to me earlier but you still don't compare, no one compares to me" Buu said.

"Your wrong Buu I'm destined to destroy you" he said as he began yelling as his hair and earring flew up as their muscles expanded and they powered to Super Saiyan and stopped yelling. "Call me Super Vegito."

"My turn!" Nerento said yelling but his transformation ended differently as Vegito eyes widen as Nerento hair turned silver surging with blue electricity as he now had green eyes.

"What happened?" Vegito asked.

"What do you mean?" Nerento asked.

"Your hair! It's silver!" Vegito said.

"It is?" Nerento said pulling down one of his long spikes to see it was indeed silver, "wait! I get this is the result of a Saiyan of Light and a Saiyan of Darkness fusing! I am that Twilight Saiyan but you Buu can call me Super Nerento!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"No way! They became a Twilight Saiyan!" Azumuri said.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Saiya said.

"We better find Hercule" Serena said as they flew into the air to look for Hercule.

"Hello! Can you hear me?" Dende yelled as they heard barking and flew down to find Bee right next to one of Hercule boots as Dende picked it up. "Is he gone boy?" he asked as the dog barked and looked over the edge as they looked into darkness. "You mean he's down there? Oh I shouldn't have let this happened."

"Hello!" Serena yelled as her voiced echoed.

"You alive?" Zang said.

"Can you hear us Mr. Satan!" Dende yelled as they heard rocks move behind them as they turned around to see Hercule emerge from a pile of rocks. "You're alive!"

"Yeah I sure am, that was pretty close" Hercule said sitting on the ground as Bee jumped into his arms.

"How did you survive that attack?" Dende asked.

"Did you forget who you were talking to guardian, I'm Mr. Satan the greatest martial arts champion that's ever lived" Hercule said.

"Shut the hell up" Serena said.

"So what happened to Majin Buu?" Hercule asked as the Saiyans and Dende pointed up to where Buu, Nerento and Vegito were.

"Super Vegito? Super Nerento so is that your official new name?" Buu laughed. "We have such great titles now don't we? Super Buu, Super Vegito, Super Nerento we might as well say were invincible but let's not forget that stats, you both have two Saiyans and I have six not to mention the Namek" Buu said.

"Its quality not quantity my friend and are union wasn't achieved by kidnapping hn, but if you're sure you can win this fight by petty theft then come prove it" Vegito said.

"Enough! You talk too much I'll make sure you never speak to me again you're finished!" Buu yelled coming at Vegito and Nerento with punches which Vegito and Nerento just side stepped to dodge Buu attack as Buu came back around to attack that they dodged easily as Buu repeatedly tried to attack them but Vegito and Nerento would dodge jump vanish and reaper again as Buu growled and formed a kai ball that he threw at Vegito who punched it back at Buu who flatted his head to dodged his own attack.

Vegito then came flying at Buu and kicked him in the face and remained there. "I'll give you a chance, give up" Vegito said as Buu glared at him with a bleeding nose. "Hey did you know that your nose is bleeding? Clean yourself off you're a disgrace"

Buu whipped the blood away as he smiled. "I am getting very angry with you and for me that is a very bad thing so watch yourself !" Buu yelled as he powered up and punched Vegito in the gut slammed his elbow down on his head and kicked him into the air and flew up to smack him down threw a small cliff and into the ocean as he began shooting kai balls into the water.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Who could survive that attack!" Dende said.

"Vegito can, he has too" Serena said.

"Why isn't Nerento helping?" Saiya said as they watch the warrior in the air with his arms crossed as Buu stopped with the blast as he flew down towards a cliff to look at the water as a yellow light glowed and a wave of water erupted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That wasn't too bad but your aim is lousy what were you shooting at?" Vegito said with his arms crossed. "I guess I'll have to show you how it's done again" he said holding out his hand and began yelling as the water around him began to from a circle around him.

"What! Why you!" Buu yelled.

"Still hungry Buu? Eat this!" Vegito said shooting a blue kai blast at Buu that hit him dead on.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yes he got him were saved!" Hercule yelled standing when he should have been covering as he got hit in the face with a rock and fell back out cold.

"Strange man" Dende said.

"So true" Serena said.

"Anyone got a marker? I want to draw on this prick face" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

What was left of Buu was several floating pieces of pink blob. "Go ahead take your time" Vegito said as the blobs began reconnecting together and reforming Buu who yelled when he was back in his normal form.

"I've seen Bash and his brothers do that trick many times it's not impressive" Nerento said floating down next to Vegito.

"I'll get him! I must!" Buu growled as Vegito floated up to float a few feet away from him as veins appeared on Buu head as steam came out the holes as he began to get surrounded by smoke. "What are you going to do now? You can't hit me if you can't see me" Buu said.

"Well your half right, I can't see you" Vegito said.

"But who needs to see?" Nerento said as they both vanished as the sounds of fisting pounding and Buu grunting was heard as Buu came out of the smoke in a beaten condition.

"How! Why?" Buu grunted as Vegito and Nerento appeared in front of him.

"You villains never do true pride in your fighting skills, it takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior" Vegito said.

"I'll make you pay!" Buu yelled as Vegito punched him in the face and caught Buu kick and pulled his leg down with him and threw Buu down into the ground.

Vegito then used the Spirit Sword Technique to come down towards Buu as he stabbed Buu and pulled him from the rubble and held him a few feet away from him.

"Give up Buu" Vegito said as Buu growled at him. "What's wrong? Has your confidence finally dropped, you know your run can't last forever not while I'm on guard, it's not much fun being hunted down is it Majin Buu, being hunted just like you hunted down our friends dose it hurt?" Vegito said.

"Damn you!" Buu yelled as he began pulling himself off the kai sword as Vegito made it vanish as Buu fixed his clothes as Vegito and Nerento smiled and Buu growled. "I warned you, I warned you not to make me mad!" Buu yelled as he began stretching his upper body into a liquid form and went down into Vegito mouth as Vegito body began to expand and misshapen.

"What the hell?" Vegito said as Buu laughed.

"Nasty" Nerento

"I have you now, I'm inside increase your power all you want I'll only get stronger if you thought you were sick of me before wait until I tear you apart from the inside" Buu laughed as Vegito flexed his hands.

"You must really think I'm an amateur" Vegito said.

"What!" Buu yelled as Vegito began to yell as his body began to shrink as a gold aura surrounded him and returned to his normal form.

A large lump then appeared on his shoulder as Vegito punched down on it as he heard as Buu grunted as the lump move down to his knee that he slammed his elbow down on as Buu yelled and quickly moved to Vegito wrist that he chopped.

Buu though it would be safe to hide on Vegito back but Vegito flew down hard on a rock as Buu panted. "I don't understand you should be under my control!" Buu panted.

"It's simple" Vegito said sitting right up. "You see I used my energy to insulate you from my body and as long as you stay in there I have complete control over you, which is fine if you don't mind it" he said as the lump move to his throat as he threw up the pink blob as it reformed Buu in the sky.

"I say to add some spice but I don't think anything will get your bad taste out of my mouth, I'm taking you off the menu" Vegito said.

"You've got some nerve making me into a joke I'll destroy you, I swear if it's the last thing I'll do! I'm not your entertainment!" Buu yelled as he powered up pushing Vegitoand Nerento back as lightning formed around his body. "You lead me to this you mortal freak! It's your fault!" Buu yelled with glowing red eyes as the ground began to shake.

"That's it try everything you can" Vegito said as Buu continued to yell.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh no it looks like Buu really out of control!" Dende yelled.

"Isn't he always?" Hercule said.

"Yes to a degree but this is like when he was trapped in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, somehow Majin Buu anger plunges deeper into his evil power supply, in a rage he was capable of punching a hole between dimensions, take a look" Dende said.

"If he's mad enough he'll do it again and that would be disastrous to the entire universe" Serena said.

"He could break threw one dimensional wall after another the balance would cause a collapse!" Dende yelled.

"Sounds awful" Hercule said.

"No duh!" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You make fun of Buu, no one makes fun of Majin Buu!" Buu yelled as clouds began to shatter as a blue light was filled in the cracks.

"What the whole planet energy warping around us, is he trying to destroy everything? He's gone too far!" Vegito yelled coming at Buu and threw a punch as a shield came around Buu as he struggled to break through the shield. "Stop this!" he yelled as he began pushing threw as strong winds of energy began to go in all directions.

Vegito began yelling as he began pushing threw as the shield began glowing as Vegito broke through and punched Buu in the face as Buu fell back into the water.

The tares in the sky then fixed themselves as the dark sky returned to normal as Buu emerged from the water. "He won, I lost" Buu said.

"Well if you ask me that was a little too close for comfort but have the decency to learn your lesson, there is no way you can ever beat us, unless you want to try that technique you've been saving" Vegito said as Buu growled.

Buu then emerged onto the shore as he glared up at Vegito and Nerento as he took a deep breath then released to calm himself.

"Greta power, don't waste it how about you try it on yours truly" Vegito said as Buu disappeared and moved fast towards Vegito and Nerento and appeared in front of them and threw a punch that Vegito blocked.

The whole area shook from the impact as Buu began throwing more punches that Vegito and Nerento blocked as he disappeared as Buu came at with a punch as Vegito disappeared again as Nerento just dodged Buu punches as Buu began to get angry as Vegito kneed him in his gut and as Nerento slammed his elbow down on Buu neck as Vegito punched him in the face then grabbed Buu antenna as he fell back and hit Buu with a kai ball as Buu stretched very skinny.

Buu then wrapped himself around Vegito and began squeezing as Vegito yelled out and turned Buu into a hundred chunky Buu bits as he held the broken Buu antenna.

"I guess he fell to pieces on me" Vegito said as the Buu bits form an arm, then the legs, the other arm, the upper body then the head.

"You didn't think it was over" Buu head said.

"Yeah but I'm not disappointed" Vegito said as the body part moved and rejoined together as he motioned for Vegito and Nerento.

Vegito then held out the antenna with the smile and threw it to Buu and hit it with a kai blast making it exploded in front of Buu face completely destroying it as Buu growled.

"Come now you shouldn't be angry you know I was trying to help you, besides you looked ridiculous with that big banana on your head this is a much better look for you" Vegito said.

"It reminded me of an elephant nose" Nerento said.

"You! I hate you!" Buu yelled as he made his antenna regrow. "No way damn you! You, you pig!"

"You're the one with pink skin" Vegito said.

"Yeah were monkeys not pigs" Nerento said as Buu growled.

"Hey don't get so down in the dumps you've won every fight you've been in you know everyone meets their better sooner or later" Vegito said.

"No I won't lose! You'll see!" he yelled as he began grunting as his muscles expanded as he coughed up a white bubble followed by four more each turning into a Super Buu Ghost all laughing evilly.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Buu yelled.

"You not being very original that attack belongs to Gotenks and Brothan" Vegito said.

"How lame this loser like Cell" Nerento said.

"Oh so you know how then you know how dangerous theses little ghouls can be, the slightest touch and you will exploded!" he yelled.

"I hoped you do better than these childish pranks" Vegito said.

"Yeah this is mere child plays" Nerento said.

"Attack!" Buu yelled as the ghost came at Vegito and Nerento who disappeared and they stopped as they appeared on their left side.

"Banshee Blast!" Vegito yelled as the tips of his fingers had glowing dots as he shot five kai blasts at the ghosts that hit them all causing them to explode.

"Did you really think that ridiculous attack would work it's nothing more than a kids game, a game dreamt up by children come on you can do better than that can't you?" Vegito said.

"I knew that it wouldn't work I was conducting a little experiment, I know all of your friends attacks and I already came up with a variation for this one, you'll love it" he said as he began grunting again as he spat out ten ghosts as Vegito laughed.

"You think it's going to be the same, well you're wrong!" Buu yelled.

"Yeah I noticed you had a big litter this time" Vegito said.

"Fool! Mock me while you can Super Kamikaze Ghosts attack!" he yelled as the ghost came flying at Vegito and Nerento as they transported and held two kai blast in their hands as the ghost held out their hands for a Kamehameha.

"Oh man!" Vegito said.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" all the ghost yelled shooting kai blast at Vegito and Nerento who took off with the blast chasing after him.

"Not with my attack they don't!" Vegito yelled as they flew into a canyon.

"Confined them!" Buu yelled as Vegito and Nerento kept flying as some of the blast began exploding from hitting the sides of the narrow canyon as Vegito and Nerento looked ahead to see three ghost sticking their tongues at them.

"Galick Gun!" The ghost yelled as the three blast became one as Vegito and Nerento was hit by the three Kamehameha's and the one big Galick Gun blast.

"So it's a silly kids game! Well bug off! It was good enough to beat you loser!" Buu yelled as his smile slowly vanished when he saw no body. "Where is the damn body surely it's underneath that rubble, it has to be!" Buu yelled looking closer as he sensed something and quickly turned around to see a kai blast heading his way as it took off his head.

"Too bad it's not permanent, it's a nice improvement" Vegito said.

"Yeah I'm sick of hearing that mouth of his keep running" Nerento as the six head blobs formed six heads.

"How did you do that?" the six Buu heads asked.

"Instant Transmission! It's the only way to travel, hey that was a clever idea using a Kamehameha Wave Buu" Vegito said as the Buu head's growled. "No really and then that Galick Gun oh yeah I could have been killed" Vegito said sarcastically. "Hmmm maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit but I could have at least gotten a bruise or a little cut"

"I see no injury on us at all" Nerento said with a smirk.

The Buu heads all growled with veins on their heads as they all place themselves on the body and formed back into one head as he yelled and came at Vegito and Nerento who quickly vanished and came up behind Buu and kicked him in the head as they began teleporting again with Vegito and Nerento making a hit to Buu every time they reappeared.

"Come on Buu you're your using your eyes instead of feeling where we are, there's no need to continue why don't you give up" Vegito said.

"Never fool!" Buu yelled coming at Vegito and Nerento with punches that they dodged. "Your nothing without fusion I could rip both of you apart!"

"Oh yeah well look who talking you got your strength from eating my sons and my friends" Vegito said blocking with his legs.

"I'm going to kill you!" Buu yelled.

"Well at least let me use my hands" Vegito said as Buu stopped.

"Oh that dose it!" Buu yelled forming a kai ball as Vegito kicked it out of his hands then kicked Buu in the face.

"You can't even lay a hand on me and you still refuse to admit defeat, your pride is blinding you, can't you see the writing on the wall? You're done, cooked, it's all over admit that you're wrong and surrender, it's up to you do you want to continue or not?" Vegito said as Buu smiled.

"Let's go blonde you know you can't win that's why you want me to surrender right? Come on I'm calling your bluff coward, what's wrong are you chicken?" he said as Vegito slowly floated towards him with Nerento.

"Come on that's it, let's do it!" Buu yelled as Vegito floated closer. "Your just a paper tiger if you can finish me off let's see it! Come on do it!"

"Fine lets end this thing right now!" Vegito said.

"I like your style, you're going to make great candy" Buu said.

"Huh? Ahhh!" Vegito said as him Nerento got hit by the pink candy ray as Vegito and Nerento turned into two jawbreakers.

"No!" Serena yelled as Buu caught the candy.

"Look at the mighty warriors" Buu said as he laughed. "Yes your both so sweet, talk to me buttercup antagonize Majin Buu, yes tell me that I'm cooked that's it's all over, what else oh yeah you wanted me to admit I was wrong and surrender oh yes remember?" Buu laughed as his fist with the candy began to move forward.

"Time to die" he said as his hand moved and he noticed as he got punched in the face by his own fist as he dropped the candy and grabbed at his face as the candy fell out and floated in front of his face.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself like that" Vegito said as Buu and everyone else who was watching went wide eyed.

"How is this possible? You can still speak!" Buu said.

"I can do more than that, it seems that I retained all my powers" Vegito said moving around fast as they came at Buu who flinched.

"Yeah watch this!" Nerento said firing a large kai blast.

"We're no ordinary candy I'm a jaw breaker the strongest piece of candy there is, don't be a fool Majin Buu you can still surrender it's not too late" Vegito said as Buu growled.

"Your nuts why would I want to surrender to you, you're just a little sucker!" Buu yelled.

"You want some of this well come and get it, but I warn you attacking something so small and fast won't be easy" Vegito said.

"Attacking? You got to be kidding, no arms no legs, I'm not going to attack you, I'm going to eat you!" Buu yelled licking his lips.

"Alright then, eat us!" Vegito said backing up with Nerento as they came fast into Buu gut then went flying into his chin then down onto his forehead sending Buu crashing down into the ground.

"Yeah! That how you get it done! Kick his ass!" Serena yelled.

"Show him who boss!" Saiya yelled.

"I told him he should have given up, how embarrassing" Vegito said.

"Indeed but you did warn the moron" Nerento said as Buu came flying back up and began punching and kicking at the candy that dodged it as the candy moved fast around him and flew to the side remaining still as Buu attack an invisible enemy as he stopped realizing he was attacking no one.

"I guess you don't have much of a sweet tooth today huh, well if you're not going to eat me let me show you one of our new moves!" Vegito yelled.

"Pinball Attack!" Nerento and Vegito yelled coming at Buu who blocked his attack with his arm as Vegito came back around to hit him in the shin then to the side of his face as Buu grabbed the candy.

"Chow time sweetie!" Buu yelled opening his mouth as Vegito brought Buu arm into his mouth and began punching the upper and lower Buu jaws as Nerento came from behind and bashed Buu in the back of the head as he came out to punch the back of Buu throat and came back out to break free from Buu grip and rammed himself into Buu forehead as they began hitting his gut, face and several other parts of his body.

"Will you stop that! Fight like a man!" Buu yelled.

"Do you see a man?" Vegito asked as they came through Buu jaw and ripped a hole through the back of Buu head and cut off Buu antenna.

"Hey what's the matter? I thought you wanted to eat us? We went right into his mouth, what else do you want, come on!" Vegito yelled.

"Yeah if you're not going to eat us then let's fight!" Nerento said as Buu regrew his antenna and fixed the hole in the back of his head.

"What now Buu, shall we do it again, or would you rather fight me in my original form?" Vegito said as Buu pointed his antenna at Vegito and Nerento.

"Huh?"

Buu then hit them with the ray and turned Vegito and Nerento back into their normal forms.

"Mommy...oh it's me again, lost your appetite now huh?" Sometimes too much candy can be a bad thing, it's not good for you" Vegito said as Buu growled before he yelled sending a wave of energy in all directions.

Buu then came at Vegito and Nerento making fast punches and kicks that Vegito and Nerneto dodged as Vegito punched Buu in the gut and punched him in the head then kicked him in the chin as Buu threw kai balls at them as Vegito came at him and head-butted Buu and kicked him into the air as he hit Buu with a kai blast.

Buu was left in a upper body an arm as parts of his body dissolved as Vegito came down and slammed both his hands down onto Buu face sending him flying down as Nerento flew down and kicked him as Vegito caught Buu antenna.

"You're coming apart on me Majin Buu is this how you wanted it to end huh? So much for that tough warrior" Vegito said as Buu held out his hand and hit Vegito with a kai ball.

When the smoke cleared Buu saw his blast did nothing.

"Break a leg Buu" Vegito said dropping Buu and hit him with another kai blast sending him fly back and exploding.

Buu now had torn clothes and a hole through his chest as he grunted and Vegito and Nerento appeared in front of him as he regrew his body and growled at them.

"There good as new" Buu said.

"Ok if you say so" Vegito said.

"Yeah were not impressed especially with that sloppy work" Nerento said.

"Say what!" Buu yelled looking down to see the hole in his chest didn't fill up. "Damn you!"

"Fighting on an empty stomach I guess you don't have to worry about those painful punches to the gut" Vegito said as Buu grunted and refilled the hole.

"This is starting to get lame" Nerento said.

"Well" Vegito said yawning. "This is getting boring it's time to finish things up" Vegito said.

"About time" Nerento said.

"You think it's that simple! Wake up!" Buu yelled as Vegito the Spirit Sword into his mouth and threw the back of his head.

"You wake up! Your so blind that you can't see the difference from your powers and mine" Vegito said making the sword vanish. "Man the nerve hmmm yeah" Vegito said holding out both his hands.

"Take ten I'm going to count to ten Buu say a pray, get something to eat, whatever you want to do, then you will die, one! Two! Three!" Vegito began.

"You don't have to wait if you don't want to please charge at us now if you prefer, it's your call, four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" Vegito said as a pink blob floated behind them. "Ten!"

Vegito and Nerento saw the blob stretching to form around them as he powered up and was engulfed by the ball as it became a part of his body as Buu began laughing.

"Bye, bye" Buu said.

"Well done Buu now with the seven out of the way I won't have to worry about those brats destroying my plans now hand them over" Towa said as Majin Buu spat out four viles of blood.

"One from the four brats as you requested Towa" Buu said.

"Excellent that only leaves one more Saiyan" Towa said leaving the time line.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He's gone" Hercule said as Serena fell to her knees.

"Were alone Goku no! Vegeta come back!" Dende yelled.

"Shit! They need one more Saiyan DNA now!" May said.

"He was our last chance and now I'll never get to see Kento again" she said as tears spilled from her eyes as Naomi and May patted her back as B.J. began to cry in Naomi arms.

"I beat you fools!" Buu yelled giving the finger. "No more loud mouths Majin Buu won! Yes I did it!" he laughed.

"That monster! I'm going to kill him!" Serena yelled as Dende stopped her.

"No we need you if we lose any of you were dead!" Dende said.

"Damn him! First Reyoto, then the kids and now Kento and Nero! This bastard must pay!" Saiya growled.

A.N. Please Review.


	93. The Innards of Buu

Chapter Ninety-Two: The Innards of Buu

Deep inside Buu Vegito and Nerento was in Buu body as they heard Buu laughter as they took in their surroundings.

"Eww, it doesn't get any more disgusting then this, give me a break, ah forget it, it's bad enough being in here but we have to endure this ridiculous laughter of his" Vegito said pulling his ears.

"Man his laugh is the worse of every villain we've fought" Nerento said plugging his ears.

"But on the Brightside the barriers did the trick he hasn't been able to turn us into Buu goo, well we better get busy, finding a way out of this place won't be a picnic, the others are still in here somewhere I can feel it but where?" Vegito said.

"Who knows" Nerento said as they put down their barriers as they glowed blue and Vegeta, Goku, Nero and Kento were thrown across the room as Goku and Kento hit one wall with grunts as Vegeta and Nero hit the other wall with grunts as they stared wide eyed at each other.

"I don't get it why did our bodies separate when we let the barriers down?" Goku asked.

"How would I know?" Vegeta said.

"WHAT THE HELL NERO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO FUSE WITH ME!" Kento yelled.

"Kento it was reversible I wouldn't have fused us without your permission if I knew we'd be stuck like that forever, besides you have a girlfriend I don't want to share that body with her and raise my son with it" Nero said.

"How bazaar I was told once you and I were joined together by theses earrings we would never separate" Goku said.

"Well then I guess we lucked out, I mean I'm me and your you Kakarot just the way I like it so there" Vegeta said removing his earring.

"Hey what are you doing put that back on! We'll probably fuse again once we leave Buu body but if were not ready we could blow our chance" Goku said as Vegeta crushed the earring.

"Vegeta have you lost your mind! Now there's no way for us to join bodies again! Why do you have to be like that isn't to worth you and I being stuck together if we can beat Buu!" Goku yelled.

"No I prefer to be the captain of my own ship besides we can beat him anyway Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"How do you know that huh! Even if we do manage to get Gohan and the others out there's no guarantee that Buu will return to the way he was before" Goku said.

"Well I guess it's going to be very interesting to find out isn't it" Vegeta said.

"Well yeah, I mean no!" Goku yelled.

"Forget it dad the royal pain in our ass made up his mind" Kento said.

"Come now you three better hurry Buu could blow up the world at any minute now" Vegeta said walking down the tunnel.

"Oh fine have it your way" Goku said removing his earring and crushing it.

"Come dad we must hurry and find the others and kill Buu from the inside" Nero said following Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta wait up!" Goku yelled as him and Kento ran up to catch up with Vegeta and Nero.

"This place smells disgusting! I hope Buu dies over!" Nero said pulling his nose.

"How do you know where you're going?" Goku asked Vegeta.

"I don't" Vegeta said.

"That's reassuring" Kento said sarcastically.

"Whoa it really stinks in here, you know it" Goku said.

"Yes it's disgusting and thanks for pointing out the obvious" Vegeta said.

"Would it kill you to be nice Vegeta or be nice for more that a few seconds" Nero said.

"We must be near the bowels or something it's really nasty" Goku said as Vegeta stepped into a sticky substances.

"Vegeta!" Goku said running to him as Nero, Kento and him got stuck. "What it's go me too! What the hell is it!" he said.

"Ugh! This stuff it thick!" Nero grunted.

"I am so sick of this shit!" Kento yelled as they all sank in and fell through towards a red river filled with oversized sweets as they fell into the red water.

Once they swam to the top they climbed onto one of the sweets to get out of the red water. "Oh man" Goku said.

"Well now we know where that disgusting smell is coming from" Vegeta said as he Kento and Nero climbed on top of a cake. "Look at this place, doesn't he eat anything but sweets oh he worse than a child it's revolting not a single bit of meat at all!" Vegeta said.

"I swear if we get of this I am never letting my son have any sweets" Nero said as Goku was in the red water and saw smoke.

"Oh wow what's that smoke?" Goku said as Kento, Nero and Vegeta eyes widen.

"Idiot! You're being digested that smoke is coming from your roasting carcass moron!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Goku yelled jumping gout of the water to stand on the chocolate as the red water began to move towards a whirlpool.

"Uh oh you hear that?" Goku asked.

"Great Galaxies! If I know my anatomy the leads straight to the southern exit!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh eww" Goku said.

"Oh hell to the no! There is no way in hell I'm going through that exit! No way screw it!" Kento yelled as the cake they stood on began to move.

"What are we going to do?" Vegeta asked.

"We're going to get sucked into that hole" Goku said.

"No Kakarot I mean how are we going to stop it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hmm well I think it's too late" Goku said as the foods began to pile around them as they held them back. "Some rescues operation this is!" Goku grunted.

"We are not suffering the same fate as cream filling!" Vegeta yelled.

"I agree I am not ending up something that ends up in the toilet!" Nero yelled as the water began to move faster and they all got thrown into the read water.

Under the water Nero, Kento, and Goku saw Vegeta holding a kai ball as Goku tried to motion him to stop as Vegeta shot the blast and blew a hole in Buu body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile on the outside Buu felt that on blast.

"Ahhhhh! Damn indigestion! Must have been the meat I eat, damn them! Even going down they're a royal pain! Soon they'll be something you wipe off your shoe!" Buu yelled as he began grunting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the inside the red liquid was following out a wall as the four full blood Saiyans fell in as the hole closed up as the four Saiyan broke through a hard rocky substances the liquid turned into and landed on top of one.

"Whew that was close but I think we need to be a little more discreet down here so Majin Buu doesn't figure out that were still alive!" Goku said.

"Oh I see we should have gone quietly down that hole like mice and become a part of Majin Buu excretions huh? No thanks Kakarot I'm a true Saiyan I'm going out the front door, now let's get a move on the earth is on a short fuse right now" Vegeta said jumping ahead.

"I don't' know how I managed without you Vegeta" Goku said sarcastically following after Vegeta.

"I don't know how you to manage to get along for all these year I would have killed him within months" Nero said as they kept walking through Buu body.

"I don't know how he does it, you'd think he would kill over from eating all these sweets" Goku said.

"Oh you have no room to talk Kakarot I've seen you eat dessert, as bad as it seems I'd much rather be down here than in your stomach after one of your pig outs sessions!" Vegeta said as Goku laughed.

"You're kidding" Goku said.

"No I'm not" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta you have no room to talk you eat just as much as him and at least we have manners well at least Kento and I do" Nero said.

"Huh?" Vegeta said stopping as the others did.

"What? What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"Quiet! Listen do you hear that?" Vegeta asked.

Goku, Kento and Nero listened as they heard a strange noise as it got louder.

"Yes what is it?" Goku asked looking behind them.

"I don't know but I don't have a really good feeling about this" Vegeta said.

"Me either" Goku said.

"I don't like the feel of this" Nero said.

"It's getting louder" Kento said.

"What direction is it coming from?" Vegeta asked.

"It seems to be coming for every direction" Goku said.

"Precisely were being surrounded but by what?" Vegeta said as he looked up. "There!" he yelled as glowing green drops fell down towards them. "Look out!" Vegeta yelled as they jumped out of the way as the green dots landed in all directions.

"Hmm hey there what's up little guys" Goku said getting down to look at them closely as one jumped onto his shoulder as smoke could be seen. "Ow!" Goku yelled grabbing it and throwing it off.

"Ha, ha, ha, oh you all most defeated the great Kakarot" Vegeta laughed.

"Get out" Goku said.

"Rather odd creatures" Nero said creating a Feedling version in his hand "this thing may come in handy once I learn what it does"

"Look, ferocious little rascals aren't they?" Goku said.

"That's putting it lightly" Kento said.

"Yes they are little savages alright" Vegeta said as the green dots began dissolving the large food on the ground. "There's millions of them I mean what are they?" Vegeta said.

"That's what I was wondering, look at them go" Goku said.

"I think it's possible they roam about breaking down food and what not that doesn't make it into the intestines" Vegeta said.

"I think they are antibodies or something the body uses, I think when Vegeta blew a hole in Buu stomach these guys were sent to clean up the mess namely the food" Nero said.

"I think we fit into the category don't we?" Goku said.

"Yes but I doubt that they ever tried to eat a full blooded Saiyan before" Vegeta said.

"It looks like they are about to try" Goku said as the green blobs began to surrounded them.

"Man this may be difficult" Kento said.

"Well you must have a sweeter scent then us Kakarot they obviously prefer you" Vegeta said.

"Yeah gee aren't I lucky" Goku said sarcastically as they got closer. "Guys uh sense there are about a millions of them I don't suppose you won't mind lending me a hand would you?" Goku said.

"Who me? Of course not I'm a team player" Vegeta said smiling as Nero rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey seriously this could get ugly" Goku said as the green balls began jumping at them as Goku jumped into the air as Nero Kento Vegeta and Goku began punching and kicking the green blobs.

"Ah! There everywhere!" Vegeta yelled "Alright!" he said forming a kai ball and began blasting away at them

"What is he doing he's going to blow our cover that crazy mmp!" Goku said as several green blobs landed on him with one covering his mouth as more began to gather on him "ugh! Little bastards!" he said grunting to get them off as he yelled.

"No Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as the whole place shook. "What's that? It feels like an earthquake"

"Hold on dad!" Nero said trying to get off the green blobs.

"Maybe he having a you know" Goku grunted as a long black object began heading towards them.

"Look out!" Vegeta yelled pushing Goku and Nero out of the way as something large began to rise. "Son of a Namek what is it!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know" Goku said.

"Hold still! Ow, why you little!" Nero said frying a green blob in his hands.

Then from out of the large object a large monster appeared in front of them glaring teeth with blood dripping from it mouth.

"What in the hell!" Goku yelled as it roared as Goku struggled to get free.

"Kakarot it's the slime the creature communicating with it get rid of it quick!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't!" Goku yelled as the monster roared.

"Come on get off!" Nero yelled tearing away at the slim.

"Kakarot Nero do something!" Vegeta yelled as the monster came down at them as Goku yelled as Goku erupted in gold energy as the green slim flew off as the monster was thrown back as Vegeta jumped out of the way of the falling monster.

"Whew" Goku said still covered in slim.

"And you were talking about me, why don't you blow a trumpet and announce were here Mr. Undercover!" Vegeta yelled pulling himself out of the walls he got wedged in.

"Oops to much huh? I thought I was being shuttle I guess I did get carried away" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding!" Nero growled as he whipped the green goo that landed on him.

"Next time a little warning!" Kento said getting off the ground as they heard a roaring.

"Oh great now what?" Vegeta said.

"There's no telling" Goku said as the roaring got louder as the four Saiyans looked at each other as the monster emerged from the darkness as the four Saiyans yelled.

"You hurt my big brother!" the large worm monster yelled as the four Saiyans fell over. "No Flathead what have they done? Daddy! Flathead hurt!" the other worm yelled.

"Wow if they're that big just imagine how big their father must be" Goku said.

"Disgusting! No I don't want to imagine even one slimy little ugh!" Vegeta yelled with disgust as the place shook and a much larger worm appeared in front of them.

"Wow now that's what I call a worm" Goku said.

"Kakarot I think I'm going to puke!" Vegeta said covering his mouth.

"Ew! Buu has worms! That's nasty!" Nero said.

"Dad! Those four guys were picking on me!" the other worm said as sweat went down the Saiyans heads as the large worm looked at them.

"Look lets blast him! There's no sense in tiptoeing around Buu knows were down here!" Vegeta yelled.

"What, he does? Wow how do you know? Hey what if your wrong?" Goku asked.

Vegeta then shot kai blast at the large worm who eat all of Vegeta kai blast. "Ugh!" Vegeta grunted in shock as the worm burped.

"I told you dad they're mean!" Flathead said.

"Beat them up daddy!" the second worm said as the large worm came to look at them closely as he slapped the back of the first worm head with his tail.

"Ow what's the big idea dad!" Flathead yelled.

"No one likes like smart asses!" he growled.

"But they hurt me dad!" Flathead complained.

"They could have destroyed you! How many times have I told you never to leave the pack!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry dad!" Flathead cried as Goku and the others started wide eyed.

"Please forgive my sons he's young" the worm dad said as Vegeta face went blue.

"Sure no problem" Goku said.

"Ah that just great now he making friends with worms!" Vegeta said.

"This worm remind me of me and Kento we used to get in so much trouble when we were kids" Nero said.

"And mom would be so mad at us" Kento said as the boys laughed at the memory.

"They both have a bad habit of trying to eat anything that moves" Worm Dad said.

"I know how you feel when Kento was a kid we got in fights constantly we men twice our" Nero said.

"You should think about teaching those little ingrates of yours some manners!" Vegeta yelled.

"That's what he's doing, hey maybe you can lend us a hand were trying to find our sons" Goku said.

"And our friends" Kento put in.

"Did you happen to see them anywhere?" Goku asked.

"I've seen them" Flathead said.

"A green man too!" the second worm said as Vegeta hid behind Goku Kento and Nero.

"Hmm Piccolo too, say do you know where they are right now?" Goku asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Buu was grunting and running threw a canyon as he blasted a boulder and turned it into a portable bathroom.

"Yes thank goodness!" Buu yelled running in as Hercule, Dende and the Saiyans looked over from the rock they hid behind.

"Look what it is, wow out here luxury, I could use one of those things myself" Hercule said.

"An evacuation station?" Dende said.

"Ugh! That is so gross" Serena said.

"I hate using those things!" May said.

"Hey it's time!" Hercule said climbing up onto the rock.

"Time for what!" Dende yelled.

"Hercule what the hell are you doing!" Zang said.

"What do you think, what we got here is a golden opportunity!" Hercule yelled running towards the bathroom.

"Wait! It's occupied!" Dende yelled chasing after him with the other Saiyans.

"I'm not going to shit I'm going in there to kick his little ass that's what I'm going to do!" Hercule yelled as the sound of farting caught their attention as the whole area got covered in a foul smelling stench.

"Oh my god!" Serena yelled covering her face.

"Oh ugh oh god!" Naomi gagged trying to cover B.J. nose as the baby gaged.

"Good heavens!" Dende grunted.

"Oh lord!" Zang falling over.

"Ugh" Saiya grunted.

"He dropped the bomb!" Hercule said as they all passed out from the stink as they lay on the floor unconscious with the dog on its back next to them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep inside Buu the worms were pointing up. "The green guy went up that way" Flathead said.

"Yeah that's where the other ones went too" the other worm said.

"Well that looks inviting" Vegeta said looking up at the darkness as the whole place began to shake. "What's going on?"

"In coming!" Nero yelled as water came down with foods and swept the worms and Saiyans.

"Dad what's going on?" Flathead asked.

"It looks like its potty time!" Worm dad said.

"Hey you guys what the hell is party time? Where is this taking us?" Goku yelled as the worms went out of sight. "Man some party!"

"They said potty time not party time!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh hell no!" Nero yelled.

"It looks like we're not going to make the most graceful of exits!" Goku yelled.

"Not me!" Vegeta yelled.

"What do you suppose we do?" Goku asked as Vegeta powered up and floated out of the water.

"Run!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

"Wait up!" Goku yelled as him Kento and Nero powered up and chased after him as Vegeta busted his way into the room above the channel.

"Are you crazy!" Goku yelled as they went into the new hole.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Buu had flushed as he sighed with relief and stepped out fixing his pants.

"I'm glad that's over those guys were a pain in the ass, who would have thought that this insolent world could have strong guys like that" Buu said as he flew off into the air and landed on a rock. "Who is the most powerful being in the universe? Me Majin Buu that's who!" he yelled before he burst into evil laughter.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the others made it to Majin Buu head as Goku looked around.

"Wow so this is what it's like to be in Majin Buu head, Gohan and the others have to be in here because this is the only place we haven't looked" Goku said as they reach a fork in the road and saw two paths they could take.

"Oh this is great" Nero said sarcastically.

"Ok use your instincts Kakarot, right or left?" Vegeta said.

"Hmm I have to say left" Goku said.

"Good then I'm going right" Vegeta said.

"That's not very nice!" Goku yelled.

"You follow your instincts and I will follow mine" Vegeta said.

"Fine have it your way!" Goku said sticking his tongue at Vegeta.

"Dad grow up, now I'll go with you since your hopeless on your own and Nero and Vegeta can take care of the other tunnel" Kento said.

"Hey! That's not nice either!" Goku yelled.

"Come on" Kento said as they walked through the left tunnel.

"I'm glad I'm not untied with him anymore sheesh!" Goku said.

"Dad stop complaining" Kento said as they looked around the creep blue tunnel.

"Hmmm what a strange place" Goku said.

"Yeah even the inside of Buu is just as ugly as the outside I wonder if Bash and the others heads are like this?" Kento said as they continued to walk and saw two figures.

"Huh? Who are you, come into the light!" Goku yelled as him and Kento went into fighting stances as they got a better look to the figure that had their back turned to them and saw one of them wearing a similar gi like Goku while the other had no shirt and hand pants like Broly and long hair as they both turned around and was Reyoto and Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goku said

"Reyoto?" Kento said as the boys didn't respond.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Vegeta and Nero was walking down their tunnel as they saw someone coming and saw Goten, Trunks, Nathan and Brody emerge from the darkness.

"Excellent, nice work boys your alive and well, good lets go find Kakarot and Kento, follow me" Vegeta said turning his back to them.

"Good now we need to find Piccolo and Gohan" Nero said.

"The sooner we get out of here the better" Vegeta said.

"Fuuuu-Sion-Ha!" the boys said doing the fusion dance as the yellow light caught Vegeta and Nero attention as they turned around to see Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Brothan.

"What is this?" Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the left tunnel Kento found something odd about the Gohan and Reyoto while Goku remained oblivious.

"Alright let's get out of this place what do you say boys?" Goku said approaching Gohan and Reyoto as Gohan came at Goku with a kick sending Goku flying on his back.

"What the hell!" Kento yelled.

"Gohan! What's the big idea son, why did you do that?" Goku asked getting up.

"Goku that's not Gohan and Reyoto! I know my friends anywhere and that sure as hell not them! They're fakes!" Kento yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the right tunnel Vegeta was thrown back into the squishy wall as a kai blast came at him and he quickly moved out of the way as it went into the wall and exploded making pink goo fall onto Vegeta as he shivered with disgust.

Nero then slid back on the ground as he dodged Brothan punched and kicked the kid away.

"Alright you're asking for it kid!" Vegeta growled.

"Man what are these guys made of stone!" Nero said shaking the feeling back into his foot.

"Look here whatever you are!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Nero powered to Shadow Saiyan "where are our sons!" he said as someone head locked him as he looked to see fake Piccolo.

"Oh three against two! So fair!" Nero growled.

"Fool you know you're just digging your own grave!" Vegeta yelled struggling to break free as Nero punched Piccolo in the face.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gohan was making punches and kicks at Goku who blocked in the air while Kento was dodging fake Reyoto fast attack punches.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not my son!" Goku said getting a punch to the face as he flew back onto the ground while Kento landed next to him with a grunt.

"Ow that hurt! The fake made a cheap shot!" Kento said rubbing his cheek.

"You're not them but you punch like them" Goku grunted as him and Kento got back up.

"You two pissed off the wrong Saiyans!" Kento said.

"So be it you fakes!" Goku yelled as him and Kento powered to Super Saiyan and charged at the boys as Goku kicked Gohan and Kento punched Reyoto sending them flying on their backs as they began to phase out as they glared at them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu was standing on a ledge while Dende and the others began to wake up from their unconscious states and watched Buu from a rock they hid behind while Bee licked Hercule face till he woke up and jumped up sending the dog flying.

"Where is he? That toxic gas can't finish me!" Hercule said looking up to see Buu as he grabbed the dog and hid as the sound of a growling stomach caught their attention.

"I better get a bite, no sense in destroying the world on an empty stomach" Buu said flying off.

"Look at him go, taking off like a bird hiding from the mighty Mr. Satan" Hercule laughed as he saw the Saiyans Azumuri and Dende giving him an annoyed looks as they shook their heads.

"Stop wasting time lets track him down" Dende said.

"Say what! I thought you knew, look I don't want to fight him!" Hercule said.

"Well that's good because no sane person would but were going to do it anyway" Dende said.

"Tell me how" Hercule said.

"Well he said he was going to get something to eat right so I'm sure he'll let his guard down while he's eating, then we got him!" Dende said.

"Ok let's go" Serena said picking up the dog.

"Wait why so soon? Let's stay here and make a plan" Hercule said as Saiya grabbed his shirt and they flew into the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dammit! Why is their kai so low? I can't find any of them!" Bardock said looking around as he spotted Buu flying off the heroes following safely behind him, "there they are!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta kicked Piccolo back as Gotenks came up behind him and kicked him sending him face first into the squishy walls as Vegeta jumped up to kick Gotenks in the face as Piccolo kicked him.

While Nero blocked Brothan kick and punch the face in the gut and slammed his elbow in his face.

"Fighting both of those idiots at once is pretty tough, where are those silly clowns when you need them?" Vegeta said.

"How the hell should I know!" Nero said.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Fake Piccolo said shooting his attack at Vegeta who jumped out of the way and shot a kai blast at Piccolo who own attack hit Gotenks.

"Shadow Vortex!" Nero yelled hitting Brothan in the back as the fake fell over as Gotenks fell over as Piccolo land on the ground with him as Vegeta grunted and stood up.

"Now that was a close call" Vegeta said powering down to his normal state with Nero as they gasped to see Piccolo standing and Gotenks and Brothan getting back up.

"Shit" Nero said.

"Those were direct hits, you were both out cold, shit what are they?" Vegeta growled.

"Who know but we have to keep fighting!" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Kento were panting in the air and Fake Gohan and Reyoto floated a few feet away from them glaring. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha"!" Both Gohan and Goku yelled as both their kai blast collided.

"Berserker Wave!" Reyoto yelled.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled as the two blast collided as the four blast exploded making the wall behind Vegeta and Nero explode as they got covered in more pink goo.

"Ngh now what!" Vegeta grunted.

"Who did that!" Nero yelled as they got up and turned around to see Super Saiyans Goku and Kento.

"Huh? Hey!" Goku said.

"You did that!" Vegeta yelled.

"It was an accident" Goku said as he dodged Gohan punch and slammed his elbow down on the fake sending him into the ground.

Gotenks came flying at Vegeta who dodged and slammed his fists down on Gotenks backs as Nero kick Brothan away as Goku watched fake Gohan get up as Goku and Kento flew down to stand next to Vegeta and Nero as they form a circle each facing an enemy.

"I don't think these ghoulish imposters can be destroyed they just keep getting up!" Vegeta said.

"We've noticed" Goku said as they all got their backs pressed together.

"Unfortunately, and they are stronger then they look" Nero said.

"Yeah it's like punching stone" Kento said.

"I don't suppose you three have any ideas?" Vegeta asked.

"None right off hand" Goku said.

"Ka-Me-Ha" Fake Gohan said going into Kamehameha stance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Buu was flying in the sky sniffing the air as he smelled what he wanted.

"I smell cake!" Buu yelled licking his lips as he flew down into the city below with Dende, Azumuri, the Saiyans and Hercule flying behind.

"Quick lets head down" Serena said as they flew down towards the city as Buu flew above the road and smiled.

"It's cake time!" he said seeing the bakery.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back inside Buu the four enemies drew closer as Gotenks laughed.

"Not even a little scratch, these lookalikes are not made of flesh and bones!" Vegeta growled.

"Yeah but he sure feels like it when these guys come after us" Goku said.

"It's like they are made from stone, I think broke some fingers" Nero said shaking his hand as the enemies got ready for their strongest attacks.

"Man were in big trouble" Goku said.

"Now would be a good time one of you come up with an escape plan!" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh!" Buu said looking at the cakes and pastries.

"Lemon pound cake and strawberry short cake and German chocolate! Ah ha, ha, ha, oh yeah!" Buu yelled unknowing as the Fake fighters inside glowed pink as Fake Gohan turned into a cake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"He's cake!" Goku yelled.

"Toast Kakarot he's toast!" Vegeta said seeing Piccolo turned into cake.

"No he's really cake!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah so this one!" Nero said seeing Gotenks had turned into a set off cupcakes.

"This one too!" Kento said seeing Brothan turned into a pastry.

"Yes I see, chocolate!" Vegeta yelled.

"No Strawberry!" Goku said.

"Lemon? What the hell!" Nero said.

"Cupcakes!?" Vegeta said.

"No pound cake!" Goku said.

"German Chocolate? What the hell is going own! They're all tasty foods!" Kento yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hercule, Dende, Azumuri and the Saiyans were walking down the street looking for where Buu disappeared.

"I'm getting a really bad feeling about this" Hercule said.

"Shhhh!" Dende said as they walked past the bakery and saw Buu and quickly hid behind a red car.

"Did he see us?" Hercule asked.

"I don't think so" Dende said.

"Yeah he's too busy stuffing his face" Serena said as they watched scarfing down cake.

"That is more horrifying than a Saiyan feeding frenzy" Azumuri said getting annoyed looks from the Saiyans.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Vegeta, Goku, Kento and Nero made it past the tunnels as they reach a room with a cobweb like netting all around the room.

"He's got cobwebs in his head!" Vegeta said crawling under one.

"That's about all he's got up here" Goku said pushing threw some.

"I figured his head was empty" Kento said crawling between some.

"Where could he have hid them?" Nero said.

"Kakarot heads up!" Vegeta said as they looked over to see Vegeta pointing down a tunnel. "Over here, take a look" Vegeta said walking in as Goku Nero and Kento ran up and entered the tunnel and saw Piccolo wrapped in a cocoon like sack with his head sticking out.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"It's Piccolo!" Kento said.

"Well check him, see if he's alive before you celebrate" Vegeta said as Goku flew up to touch Piccolo face.

"He is wonderful! Hey over there guys" Goku said looking at more cocoons.

"It's them!" Kento said flying up to touch Reyoto face.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Nathan, Brody and Reyoto we did it! We found them" Goku said flying over to his sons.

"Are they alright?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah they're doing fine considering where they are" Goku said.

"Trunks, Goten, Brody and Nathan have separated then fusion technique must not work in here either" Vegeta said.

"No not necessarily, it could be that their fusion time had expired" Goku said.

"Hmm yes Buu thought forms did preform the fusions, perhaps your right" Vegeta said.

"I hope so were going to need every advantage we can get" Goku said.

"So how are we going to go about removing them from these shell things?" Nero asked as Goku touched one.

"These things are weird and squishy, it's kind of like an eggplant" Goku said.

"Stand aside Kakarot it's harvest time" Vegeta said holding up two fingers as Goku moved out of the way and Vegeta shot a kai blast cutting the lower half of Trunks shell then the top dropping Trunks shell on the ground. "Or maybe instead of sitting around you can help me out" Vegeta said.

Goku then began cutting Gohan free while Kento and Nero worked on the others as they dropped the shells on the ground and Vegeta cut Goten free as Buu on the outside lost power as he reverted to Piccolo clothes then back to his nose less and short antenna self.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"My body!" Buu growled. "What have they done! Fools I'll kill them!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh yeah, hmm fell that Majin Buu changed back alright what a difference" Goku said as they had all their friend lay before them.

"Most definitely" Vegeta said.

"What a decrease I like the odds a lot better now" Goku said.

"Me too were going to make this pink disgusting creature suffer" Nero said.

"Yes now let's blast our way out of here" Vegeta said holding out his hand.

"Right!" Goku said as him Kento and Nero held out theirs as Goku noticed something. "Wait hold on a second, even though he's a lot weaker were still no match for him if we go out there right now he's going to kill us."

"Damn your right that's a big problem" Nero said.

"It's a problem alright, but there's one way we can win!" Goku said.

"Forget it Kakarot, no way!" Vegeta yelled crossing his arms.

"I haven't even said what it is yet spoiled sport" Goku said giving him an annoyed look.

"There's no need, it begin with an F and ends with an N am I right?" Vegeta said holding out his hand.

"Hey good guess" Goku said flying over to stand next to Vegeta. "Come on it only last for thirty minutes and it's all over see huh, huh" Goku said.

"No way!" Vegeta growled.

"But it's only temporary" Goku said.

"That posse is not fit for a Saiyan warrior it's too prissy!" Vegeta growled.

"What? Is that all?" Goku said.

"What do you mean 'is that all'! That's enough where's your dignity, were Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled

"But no one going to see us, gosh Vegeta is it really that bad?" Goku said.

"Were fighters not ballet dancers you oaf!" Vegeta yelled turning around.

"Well Kento and I could use our fusion but then again will it be enough to beat Buu?" Nero said.

"Huh?" Vegeta said catching their attention. "Kakarot, brats look you're not going to believe this" Vegeta said as they looked at what he was staring at and saw Fat Majin Buu.

"Majin Buu in his original form!" Goku said.

"Yes I see that but what does it mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Who knows, how could he absorb himself? It doesn't make sense, wow this is deep, two Buu's strange, maybe there were two Buu's at one time and this one lost" Goku said.

"You can't be serious" Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIII

Outside Buu landed on a cliff as he entered his own mind to find it'd intruders.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We can try and read his mind, how about it?" Goku said.

"I don't see why not unless there was some kind of strange energy block like the earrings" Vegeta said.

"Yeah maybe this Buu is the key to helping us beat the other Buu" Nero said.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Goku said.

"Well I suppose so, let's give it a go" Vegeta said as they looked into Buu thought and saw the memory of Buu fighting Evil Buu and what became of him.

"Wow so there really were two Majin Buu's the nice one and the mean one, huh" Goku said.

"Yep and old ugly won the battle" Vegeta said as they sensed and turned around to see Evil Buu emerging from the ground.

"Who are you calling ugly you ridiculous fool" Buu said.

"Uh oh" Goku said.

"Oh shit!" Kento said.

"How can he be inside his own body?" Vegeta asked.

"The real question is why haven't you three been absorbed yet and how dare you tear apart my people pods!" Buu yelled charging up sending a wave of energy in all directions.

"Kakarot, brats I think we're in trouble" Vegeta said.

"You think!" Nero said.

"Well why did you have to crush your earring, you could have stuck it in your pocket but no! You had to fix it so we can never fuse again, thank you very much!" Goku yelled.

"Hmm" Buu said stopping his power up "I see so you can't join bodies anymore"

"Nice work is there anything else you like to tell him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Idiots your mine!" Buu yelled jumping out of the floor to stand in front of them.

"Kento let's go!" Nero growled.

"Right!" Kento said as they both pressed the green button and nothing happened.

"Come on!" Nero said hitting the green button again and saw it didn't work in Buu body.

"Ok I fell stupid now, time for plan B!" Kento yelled powering to Super Saiyan with the others as the room glowed with their golden aura while Nero with a glow black aura as Buu laughed.

"I think I know how to get rid of the smirk off your ugly mug, I'm going to renovate your face!" Goku said holding out his hand as Buu laughed. "Funny huh, well then allow me to add a sky light!"

"Go ahead try it" Buu said.

"If you insist!" Goku said shooting a kai blast that went past Buu and exploded behind him as he continued to laugh.

The blast Goku created didn't create a hole catching their attention. "What! No hole, nothing!" Goku said.

"Yes that's not good" Vegeta said.

"I felt it, it was like a mosquito bite but for a miniature guy like you who is actually smaller than a flea, that's not so bad" Buu said.

"Alright then we'll escape and regain our size!" Goku yelled powering up as his comrades followed. "Getting by you shouldn't be that difficult!"

Buu then yawned making the Saiyans mad. "Oh really, I don't know about that" Buu said.

"What do you say shall we?" Goku said.

"Ready when you are" Vegeta said.

So am I!" Kento said.

"Let's end this!" Nero said as Buu yawned again as the four Saiyans came at him as Buu clotheslined Goku and Vegeta and smacked Kento in Nero and sent them flying into opposite side of the room.

"Oh how scary, what a vicious attack" Buu said yawning.

The four Saiyans then came at Buu again as Goku kneed Buu gut as Vegeta kicked Buu face smashing him into the ground as Kento kicked him sending him sliding across the floor as Goku and Nero held two kai balls and Buu melted into the floor.

"What! He's getting away!" Vegeta yelled as they ran to where he was as Buu came up and grabbed the back of Goku and Vegeta heads and bashed them into Kento and Nero heads.

"Ow! What's your head made of!" Vegeta yelled.

"I could say the same about you Vegeta!" Nero said rubbing his sore head.

"Dammit! Now I'm pissed!" Kento said rubbing his head.

"Well one pop and they are all down, that's using your heads boys" Buu said.

"Guys lets shut him up!" Goku yelled as they flew into the air as Goku and Vegeta kicked Buu in the face as they pressed their cheeks together and put their hands together for powerful kai attack.

"When I say now fire!" Goku said.

"When I say now fire!" Vegeta said.

"No when I say now shut up and fire!" Nero yelled as the two Saiyans blasted a super kai blast.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled.

"Shadow Vortex!" Nero yelled adding their attack to the big one as it hit Buu as his screams ended.

"I think that did the trick now if you don't mind I think I'll sit out for the rest of this dance" Vegeta said.

"Yeah sure!" Goku said as they spread apart. "It looks like we got some house cleaning to do anyway" Goku said blasting a the Buu bits.

"This disgusting abomination better stay dead!" Nero said blasting away at the Buu bits.

"Ugh Saiyans cheek to cheek in battle what's next?" Vegeta said rubbing his cheek as he continued to blast away at the blobs.

"Shut up Vegeta" Kento said.

"Hey we make a good team huh?" Goku said holding out his hand for a high-five.

"Stay back! No more!" Vegeta yelled as they heard a bubbling noise.

"Huh?"

"What's that?" Goku said as Buu laughed.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Goku said.

"Oh good I've been looking for a chance to use this, knock, knock!" he yelled.

"Whose there?" Vegeta said.

"Buu" he said.

"Buu who?" Vegeta said.

"Don't cry everyone has to cry sometime!" Buu laughed.

"Man that laugh annoying!" Nero yelled as they sensed Buu and quickly turned to hit Buu who was coming out of the roof with four kai blasts as he continued to laugh and began to rise from the floor again.

"You just don't get it do you!" he yelled sinking in and coming up behind them. "You can't kill me in this place it's Buu all Buu, Buu, Buu!" he laughed as Vegeta hit Buu head with a kai blast making it get blown off.

"Take that motor mouth!" Vegeta yelled as Buu laughed and began popping up everywhere. "I can't take this!" Vegeta yelled throwing endless kai blasts as Buu dodged as they headed towards the pods.

"The pods!" Goku yelled.

The explosion made all the pods land a few feet away as Kento sighed with relief.

"Hey easy there, he's doing it on purpose we can't let him get to us we got to keep our cool it's going to be the only way we can beat him" Goku said.

"Your right Kakarot a warrior must remain detached" Vegeta said.

"Don't let it bug you Vegeta he's bugging us too" Nero said.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock oh don't be mad it isn't that bad of a place to spend eternity, your time is running out!" Buu yelled.

Goku formed a giant kai ball and shot it towards Buu making him leave and leave a hole with a light.

"Kakarot you did it, look daylight that's our ticket out of here" Vegeta said as a large purple Buu head came down.

"Enough our little game is over! Now you become a part of me!" he yelled as they turned to see Buu formed a large arm that punched them and sent them flying and hit them with a pink kai blast as Buu laughed and they landed on the soft ground as the floor began wrapping around them as a red goo dropped down and began heading towards Vegeta.

"Ah you'll bring much power" Buu said.

"Vegeta get up!" Goku yelled I.T. to Vegeta. "Oh no you don't!" he said blasting the red goo as Goku picked up Vegeta and began flying.

"Dad hurry!" Kento said joining them with Nero as Buu came up behind them and wrapped his tentacle onto Goku face and spun them into a wall.

"Dad!" Nero said as Buu grabbed his hair and threw him onto of Goku and Vegeta then kicked Kento into them.

A purple blob formed in front of them. "This is where you freaks become a part of me" Buu said.

"Move!" Goku said pushing the others out of the way and dodged the purple goo as Buu laughed.

"Scared you didn't I?" Buu laughed.

"No!" Goku yelled flying up and tried to hit Buu.

"Denied!" Buu yelled turning into a stringy goo and vanished. "Where did he go?" Buu said forming on the wall behind Goku as Goku kai blasted him as the pink blob land on the roof and formed Buu upper body. "That's it keep it up you will eventually wear yourself out, but don't worry you'll get plenty of rest in your pod" Buu said.

"No way! Not me you'll never get me into one of those things!" Goku yelled as Buu formed his lower half of his body.

"Oh no well have of me believes you but the other well that's another story" Buu said.

"Dad look out!" Kento yelled as Buu legs kicked Goku sending him across the room. "Victroy Cannon!" Kento yelled hitting the Buu legs as Goku hid panting.

"You've missed me haven't you?" Buu said forming on the wall in front of Goku as Goku flew off as Buu tentacle wrapped it's self around Goku foot and bashed him into the floor as Goku blasted Buu and broke the tentacle off.

"Dad get up!" Nero yelled helping Goku off the floor.

"Too bad it's almost over I must say that I am impressed though, you've lasted pretty long how weaklings like you still have energy left is beyond me" Buu said.

"Yeah well I don't expect you to comprehend me!" Goku yelled shooting a series of kai blast as they missed.

"Come on lousy aim what are you shooting at?" Buu said as he turned and saw the Good Buu pod moving from the impact of the kai blast as he moved and took a kai blast that was moving towards the pod and took the blast.

Goku fell to his knees as Nero tried to help Goku up. "Stop wasting your energy!" Nero said as Buu blue head formed in front of them.

"Hi" Buu said tuning into pink as he began to rise. "I can't help but noticed your lacking to destroy me" Buu laugh.

"Laugh while you can Buu!" Nero growled as Buu held his hand up and formed a kai ball.

"This won't hurt bad" Buu said.

"I'd get away from them if I were you!" Vegeta growled as they looked over to see Vegeta with the Buu pod. "You got bigger things to worry about" he said pulling on it. "Like what will happen if I yanked this thing down!" he said as Buu gasped.

"Oh you don't like that idea do you now? I didn't think so, I wonder what you will turn into without this fat tub of lard in your system, whatever it is I'm sure it won't be pretty" he said.

"No! Put that down!" Buu yelled removing the kai ball.

"Come now I really don't think you're in a position to be giving me order now are you" Vegeta said.

"You don't understand, let go of that now!" Buu yelled.

"Oh I think I understand just perfectly the writing own the wall now Majin Buu" Vegeta said.

"Stop that right now!" Buu yelled.

"I don't understand first your laughing at me with that ridiculous laugh and now your yelling at me at the top of your lungs, didn't anyone teach you any manners?" Vegeta said.

"Please let go if you tear those attachments I won't be me anymore!" Buu begged.

"You won't be you anymore?" Goku said.

"That sounds interesting let's give it a try shall we" Vegeta said pulling on the pod.

"No!" Buu yelled flying towards Vegeta.

Vegeta then tore the pod as Buu stopped midair and Vegeta threw the Buu pod as Evil Buu fell to the ground Buu then began melting.

"He might resurface again, he's always managed to do it before" Goku said.

"Rest easy Kakarot that Buu is gone for good" Vegeat said.

"Good riddance" Kento said as the place began to shake.

"Idiots what are you doing! It's time to grab the pods and run let's go!" Vegeta yelled running up ahead.

"Oh lets go" Goku said as they ran back as Goku and Vegeta took two of the pods while Kento grabbed Reyoto pod and Nero grabbed Nathan and Brody pods as they flew fast threw the purple tunnels.

"Hey which way is out!" Goku yelled.

"Who knows!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is happening!" Nero yelled as the whole place began to change.

"Either I'm hallucinating or this place is changing" Goku said.

"Yes Buu body is morphing we've got to get out!" Vegeta yelled as they flew into an orange tunnel as it got hotter.

"Hey why is it suddenly burning up in this place, it feels like were in a volcano" Goku said as Vegeta began flying shorter as Piccolo pod began to rub against the ground.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Vegeta lifted Piccolo.

"Wait take a look" Vegeta said as they saw steam coming out of holes. "This whole place is erupting, Kakarot you were right it's exactly like a volcano in here!" Vegeta said.

"And at this rate we'll all be cooked alive!" Goku said.

"That is so not how I thought I would I die" Kento said as they flew on ahead and the heat slowly began to get to them as Goku dropped Gohan pod and quickly dropped down to catch it while in the process burning his ass.

"OUCH!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as Goku tried to shake off the pain. "What the hell are you doing!"

"What do you think, I'm trying to cool myself off sheesh!" Goku yelled as the place shook.

"What's going on down there?" Vegeta said looking down a hole below them.

"Nothing good that's for sure" Goku said as white smoke began heading towards them.

"Ahhhhh!" they yelled as they quickly moved out of the way.

"What the hell! Do you feel that heat!" Vegeta yelled.

"How can you not!" Nero yelled.

"No kidding! Scorching that would melt the skin right off your bones! That things hotter than lava!" Goku said.

"Well the steam is rising which means it's trying to find a way out it might get us out of here" Vegeta said as the steam ended and they saw several holes above them.

"Look more holes" Goku said.

"Is that daylight?" Vegeta asked.

"It is!" Kento said.

"That would be a miracle but then again I never rule those out" Goku said.

"Let's go!" Vegeta said as they flew up towards the holes.

"Goku you see that?" Nero asked.

"Yes I do, alright!" Goku said as the hole began closing.

"Oh no!" Kento said.

"It's closing!" Goku said.

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled as they picked up speed and the hole closed.

"NO!" Kento said.

"Dammit! You've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Man we almost had it!" Goku yelled.

"Any idea?" Nero asked.

"Open Sesame!" Goku yelled.

"Genius!" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"It's not working we got to think of something else!" Goku said.

"There is no something else, maybe if it happened once it will happen again" Vegeta said.

"Hey your right remember Buu thoughts we saw it when we read his mind, every time he got mad he went blowing his stack, that was it the steam we saw" Goku said.

"So what's next?" Vegeta asked.

"Just hold onto theses and I'll do the rest Goku said handing Kento the two pods. "Alright here we go" Goku said as the steam began to rise. "Show time! Ready?"

"It's not opened yet" Vegeta said as it began to open. "Now it's open!"

Goku then shot a kai blast at the steam and began pushing it back. "Let's go!" Goku said breaking the kai blast as all four Saiyans flew out of the hole and returned to their normal sizes outside of Buu as their friends began to appear in their normal sizes.

"Look guys people popcorn!" Goku said.

"What is he on?" Vegeta said.

"Forget it Vegeta it's no use trying to understand him" Kento said.

"Quick catch them!" Goku said grabbing Gohan and Goten while Vegeta grabbed Piccolo and Trunks and Kento caught Reyoto and Nathan and Nero Brody. "Spectacular, fresh air and sunshine, wow!"

"That was a disgusting experience" Vegeta said.

"Agreed" Nero said.

"Ah it was that bad" Goku said.

"Speak for yourself" Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"There back and they have everyone with them! What a relief" Dende said.

"Yes! They're safe!" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Let's find a safe place to drop these guys, we still have some unfinished business" Vegeta said.

"Right" Goku said as they floated down and sensed something strong. "Oh boy here we go again!"

Vegeta then flew up to see Buu still screaming. "If this keeps up he's going to be stronger then he was before!" Vegeta said.

"Yes I know" Goku said.

"Does this guy ever give up!" Nero growled.

Buu body began to expand in muscles as he grew into a freakish size. "He's twice as big as he was before" Goku said.

"Hey look, watch he's about to change" Vegeta said.

"I hope he turns into a twig" Nero said as Buu moved around in an odd fashion.

"Or into a better dancer I hope" Goku said as Buu body shrunk into the size of a kid and was panting with fewer muscles as Vegeta laughed.

"He's totally puny" Vegeta laughed.

"Not a twig but this could work" Nero said.

"He shrunk and you were so worried" Vegeta said.

"You weren't' worried huh? You had white knuckles and you know it" Goku said.

"He looks just like Bash" Kento said.

"It's hard to tell if he's stronger now or weaker" Vegeta said.

"Ah first thing first let's find a safe place to put these guys" Goku said.

"Right" Vegeta said as they flew down into a valley and set their friends and family down on the ground.

"Poor guy" Nero said.

"Pod life is no life at all" Vegeta said.

"No kidding" Goku said.

"They are like they're in a coma" Kento said.

"I hope they're alright" Goku said.

"They did well to stay alive" Vegeta said.

"Yeah that's for sure" Goku said. "Why aren't they snapping out of it? Hey Gohan wake up son" Goku said shaking Gohan as he groaned. "Guys he's coming through he's going to be fine"

Vegeta didn't respond as Nero shook Reyoto.

"Wake up Nathan! Come on kid this is no time for a nap!" Kento said.

"Vegeta?" Goku said as they sensed Buu moving. "Uh oh he's own the move again."

Buu returned to his spot on the mountain and smiled evilly as he began yelling and the sky was filled with thunder clouds and the earth shook, tornados formed building crumbled and all the heroes were forced to cover their ears.

"Wow that's loud!" Goku yelled.

"Someone shut him up!" Vegeta yelled as Buu stopped and lifted his hand and shot a kai blast down towards the ground.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"Oh no you don't!" Kento yelled as they shot kai blasts and it Buu blast away.

"Whoa he's mad, that blast had enough power to destroy the entire planet! Nice shot guys" Goku said.

"What a fool! Does he want to die too!" Vegeta yelled.

"He was probably planning on blowing to bits and reforming again!" Goku said.

"The Crazy runt!" Nero said.

"Hey Buu it's your business if you want to blow up the planet but fight us first you little coward!" Vegeta yelled.

Buu then turned his head to stare at them and grunted.

"Gifted speaker" Vegeta said as Buu turned and smiled evilly as he lifted his hand and made a small kai ball over his head that grew bigger.

"No that can't be meant for us, that's way too much power it could blow up the planet ten times!" Goku said.

"He really is crazy!" Kento said.

"Guy we can't stop that" Goku said. "No Buu why are you doing this it will leave nothing, nothing left at all please Buu!"

Buu then threw the kai ball at them. "The boys and Piccolo! Guys we'll grab the boys and Instant Transmission!" Goku yelled.

"Yes!" Vegeta said.

Goku saw Hercule and the others and grunted. "Grab hold!" he yelled flying down to grab them as the ball chased after them as Kibito Kai appeared in front of them and grab Goku hand.

"Vegeta boys hang on!" Goku yelled as he grabbed his friends.

"No the others!" Kento yelled.

"I got them!" Nero yelled wrapping the pod victims in his Shadow Tentacles.

Within seconds the planet blew up leaving no single thing left as Kibito Kai brought Goku and the others to the Kai planet.

"Nero did you get them!" Kento said.

"Yes" Nero said pulling the others from the Shadow Realms.

"Oh thank god! Kento!" Serena said hugging him.

"Where am I? Oh I died didn't I" Hercule asked as Vegeta got up and turned his back and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe that maniac blew up the earth!" Vegeta growled.

"Reyoto! Reyoto baby please wake up!" Naomi said shaking him.

"Now that all seven of us are here now we can come up with a plan" Kento said.

A.N. Please Review.


	94. True Saiyans Fight Alone

Chapter Ninety-Three: True Saiyans Fight Alone

"The earth gone, and everyone else" Serena said on her knees looking out the crystal ball.

"The earth is gone you say who are you trying to fool, what do you think this is huh?" Hercule said.

"Please someone shut him up!" Nero said.

"Oh I get it this must be a dream and if this a dream I can fly!" Hercule yelled running to a cliff and jumping off and smashing into several rocks. "Ow! The pain, how can this be a dream if there's pain!"

"Ugh what the hell happened?" Reyoto groaned.

"Oh Reyoto I was so scared!" Naomi said hugging him.

"What the hell happened?" Brody asked.

"There he is!" Kibito Kai said seeing Buu reform himself in space.

"How can he survive a blast like that?" Dende said.

"He's mad!" Goku yelled.

"That fiend! Damn him!" Vegeta yelled.

"If he can withstand an incredible explosion like that how are we ever going to beat him?" Kibito Kai asked as Buu vanished.

"Did you see that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah he's using Instant Transmission!" Goku said.

"But how can he have learned it that fast? Now he can travel at the speed of light" Kibito Kai said.

Buu landed on another planet as he began to blow up another planet as he moved from planet to planet.

"I think that he's searching for you four, sensing spirits that are stronger than average and going there to check it out" Old Kai said.

"What's he going to do? Destroy every single place he looks! My god!" Goku growled.

"Yes I'm afraid so, this Buu experiences no remorse what's so ever he's a killing machine" Kibito Kai said.

"With I.T. he could destroy an entire solar system in less than an hour, the universe will never be the same again" Goku said.

"Hey wait! I forgot the dragon balls , the new ones on Namek Frieza destroyed our original home world but he couldn't destroy the dragon balls not as long as they live in the hearts of my Namek brothers and I'm sure the Elder made a new set by now" Dende said as everyone sighed with relief. "We can use them to wish back the earth and everyone Majin Buu killed.

"Yes he's right!" Vegeta said.

"There's a small problem, Dende the other Nameks are too far away I can barely sense them from where we are which means we can't reach them by I.T. we need a spaceship of some short to get their" Goku said.

"Which we don't have" Dende said disappointed.

"Dammit!" Kento yelled.

"Wait! I'm not sure what the dragon balls are but I'm a Kai my Instantaneous Movements is not limited by distances I can go anywhere I want see! If you guys have a plan then the least I can do is get you to where you want to go" Kibito Kai said.

"Yes alright!" Goku and Dende shouted.

"Alright! Things finally seem to be going in our favor!" Vegeta said.

"Hold it right there! I'm familiar with the dragon balls and using them in this case just isn't proper those balls they aren't to be used anywhere but on their home planet using those balls elsewhere could upset the balance of the universe!" Old Kai yelled.

"Aren't you being a little strict after all the earth has some very beautiful women on it there's one particular I'm thinking about, remember your reward for helping Gohan and the others?" Goku said."

"Uh dad I don't think it's a good idea to bring that up with Vegeta here!" Kento whispered.

"Oh you mean that one!" Old Kai said.

"The one you get to kiss" Goku said.

"Everyone stand this isn't going to be pretty" Reyoto warned as Old Kai laughed as the Saiyan teens knew this was going to be ugly.

"I noticed since I was a boy she great" Goku said.

"He's a dead man" Zang said seeing Vegeta growling.

"But didn't she die when the earth exploded?" Old Kai asked.

"Sure but we can use the dragon balls to wish all the earthlings back" Goku said.

"Hey Kakarot! You would happen to be talking about Bulma by any chance!" Vegeta growled as Goku gasped.

"He's dead" Saiya said.

"Oh you are aren't you! You idiot how could you! Don't you have any sense at all! Let him kiss your woman or one of them!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Serena, Naomi and May.

"Eww! No way in hell I'm kissing that!" Serena said.

"That will be one cold day in hell when I do that" Naomi said.

"Ugh" May said.

"But she not as nearly as pretty as Bulma is see it a compliment!" Goku said.

"You better hope Chichi never hears about this" Kento yelled.

"Buu blew up another world! What an insane creature he keeps blowing himself to smithereens and then reforming!" Kibito Kai said.

Buu then I.T. himself into Otherworld.

"Damn him! He's found his way into Otherworld!" Goku said.

"Lets go get him!" Vegeta said.

"Right behind you!" Kento said.

"I think you got around to giving them your earrings, they would clean Buu clock if they fused together" Old Kai said.

"Yes of course" Kibito Kai said removing his earring. "Gosh Goku, Vegeta, Nero, Kento if it wasn't for you where would all of us be? Cheers!" he said tossing them the earrings.

"You'll have to forgive me guys but no thanks I think some things are more important than victory theses just aren't right for us maybe if they weren't permanent you know" Goku said.

"I understand" Kibito Kia said.

"Besides Buu not used to being himself anymore it's only fair that I fight him in my natural state" Goku said.

"What are you saying! Have you lost your marbles! Hold on this isn't about your ego! This is the fate of he universe were talking about!" Old Kai yelled.

"Perhaps you should reconsider" Kibito Kai said.

"Kindly allow me to put an end to any furfure speculation" Vegeta said crushing the earring in his hand. "Were Saiyans after all we do have our pride" he said as Goku crushed his.

"Yes and that pride got our brethren killed, I swear if this come back to bite us in the ass I'm personally holding you two responsible" Nero said.

"How do you think you'll beat Majin Buu in his present state? This is his original form he's more powerful than ever!" Kibito Kai said.

"Don't worry it will work out somehow" Goku said.

"It better or I'm kicking your ass" Kento said.

"My goodness he's going to below the Great Kai Planet!" Kibito Kai said.

"Is it possible to die when you're dead or does something else happen?" Reyoto asked.

"If it happens again they won't exist in this world anymore but I'm not going to allow that to happen" Goku said getting ready to I.T. away.

"Kakarot wait! Why don't we draw him to us and away from those innocent people, it is us he's after" Vegeta said.

"But how do we call him?" Goku asked.

"Oh use your brain Kakarot all we have to do is raise our power levels and he'll come running" Vegeta said.

"Of course!" Goku said.

"Let's do it!" Vegeta said.

"Right!" Goku said.

"Still going to regret this" Kento muttered as they started yelling powering up to get Buu attention.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Buu was forming another death ball.

"Buu crush you like bug!" Kid Buu said as he sensed the three rising powers and smiled as he laughed.

"Dumb Dumbs!" he said making the death ball go away and took off into the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Saiyans stopped yelling when they sensed Kid Buu as he appeared in front of them and landed near the Kai's Dende and the other Saiyan teens.

"That was quick" Goku said.

Kid Buu burst into evil laughter as Vegeta cracked his knuckles while Kento stretched and Nero growled.

"How perfect we can fight as we like here" Vegeta said.

"Please leave now you guys if you try and stay you'll only help Majin Buu" Goku said.

"What!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Sorry but we can't fight to our full potential if were worried about you safety" Goku said.

"Oh yeah I understand now" Kibito Kai said.

"I understand what's going on here, sure your think that are sacred patting is going to be demolished during the fight, oh well kick some ass you three" Old Kai said.

"Thank Old Kai" Goku said.

"Do your best guys!" Dende said.

"And kick his ass make that runt suffer!" Serena yelled as Goku gave them a thumbs up.

"Grab ahold of me you guys I believe it's time for us to go!" Kibito Kai said.

"I don't know about this" Old Kai said as they grabbed onto Kibito Kai.

"You'll be just fine" Kibito Kai said as they vanished leaving Goku, Nero Vegeta and Goku.

"Now then with all our lose ends gone, shall we?" Nero said.

"Hey we should probable decided now while we still have a spare minute" Goku said.

"Right how are we going to do it?" Vegeta asked.

"I guess we'll try the old fashioned way" Goku said.

"Oh goodie" Kento said.

"Alright Kakarot you're asking for it" Vegeta said.

"We'll see about that" Goku said.

"I hate this" Nero said.

"Rock paper scissors ha!" The Saiyans yelled as Goku got rock while Vegeta, Kento and Nero had scissors.

"Yeah I did it!" Goku said as Vegeta grunted as him and the others powered down.

"Yeah you beat us Kakarot but there's a good chance we'll get our turn anyway" Vegeta said.

"Gee thanks but if you wanted a turn you should have choose paper" Goku said as Vegeta flew off as Kento and Nero remained.

"The fact of the matter is I probably destroyed the fat Majin Buu when I was at Super Saiyan 3 but I wanted Gohan and the boys to have their chance at saving the world, I won't be around forever and neither will he hopefully" Goku said making a disgusted look towards where Vegeta landed.

"You better not screw up again Goku because if you start losing I'll intervene and we will fuse, you understand me!" Nero growled as Goku nodded and Nero and Kento flew off to join Vegeta.

"Alright Majin Buu let's do it!" Goku said as Buu remained motionless looking down at the ground. "What's the big deal you drop something?" Goku said as he saw something leaking towards the ground.

"Huh!" Goku said realizing Buu fell asleep and was drooling.

"That bum! He's sound asleep! How dare he! No this can't go on anymore he's killed too many innocent people, it's not right!" Goku yelled powering to level 2 and woke Buu up.

When Goku stopped Buu yelled as he began beating on his chest like a gorilla and yelled like one as well.

"What in the world?" Goku said watching Buu do this for a good few minutes.

Vegeta, Kento and Nero watched with angry expression and veins on their heads as they watched.

"Fool! Who does he think he is!" Vegeta growled.

"That little runt got a lot of nerve!" Nero growled.

"Forget this I've had enough!" Goku yelled teleporting towards Buu and came down to slam his knee down on Buu face to shut him up as Buu mumbled from under the knee and continued to beat on his chest as Goku came down and kicked Buu in the back sending him flying as he continued to act like a gorilla even when he crashed into a mountain and stopped dragging his feet in the dirt.

Goku came at him as Buu held up a kai ball as Goku dodged and slammed his elbow into Buu gut, bash his elbow down on Buu head, kick Buu in the face then again to send Buu stepping back a few inches before Goku stopped in front of him and held a kai blast to Buu chest as it grew bigger making Buu get destroyed as the kai blast move a good few miles before it exploded.

Buu then began reforming in the air as he laughed.

"Presto" Vegeta said.

"Man that laugh more annoying when he's a shrimp!" Nero said.

Goku began flying into the air as Buu flew down and charged at Goku and punched him in the face as they both created kai balls as they collided causing an explosion as they came out from the smoke and Buu head-butted Goku as Goku punched Buu in the gut, Buu then punched Goku in the face.

They flew back as Goku threw a kick in Buu direction who shrunk his head into his body to dodge Goku kick as Goku came back around to kick Buu in the gut as Buu stretched out to stop himself and flew down towards the ground with Goku.

Buu came at Goku with a kick which Goku block as Buu continued to kick as Goku block. Goku fell over and used his hand to hold him up as he kicked Buu in the head as Buu shot a kai blast at him that he smacked aside as he threw a kai blast back at Buu who dodged and shot another kai blast that Goku jumped over and shot another kai blast.

Kai balls were flying in all directions as Vegeta and the others continued to watch from a safe distances.

Buu at one point shoved his foot into the ground as Goku came charging at him as his foot came up from the ground to hit Goku in the face as he began stabbing his foot into the ground that Goku began dodging as he stepped on Buu foot as it was coming out as he came at Buu and kneed him in the face.

Buu grabbed Goku foot and slammed into the ground and chucked a kai blast at him as Goku got up and held his arms up to block as he threw Buu blast into the air as Buu came at Goku with a punch that Goku dodged as Buu head tentacle wrapped around Goku neck and pulled him into the air and spun around in circles and threw Goku forward and into a mountain.

"Oh, should we help?" Nero asked as the mountain Goku went into two halves as Buu landed on top of it and beat on his chest again.

"No lets watch a little while longer" Vegeta said as the crack in the mountain Buu stood over began to move apart as Buu noticed and stopped his actions as Goku yelled and pushed the two halves apart as they both blew up into boulders and rocks.

"Ok onto plan B whatever that is" Goku said.

Buu vanished from the spot he floated in the air as he went into space and began coming down fast at Goku who gave Buu his own punch as the impact caused the earth around Goku turned into a large crater as the earth shook and new mountains began coming from the ground as some of the earth shrunk.

"I hope he's having fun because I'm not!" Vegeta yelled as they tried to keep their footing on the spot they stood on.

"Yeah no kidding!" Kento yelled.

Goku and Buu moved away from each other as the land shifted around them.

Buu laughed as he began forming around a kai ball as it began to grow bigger.

"Great now what's he up too? Better not wait to find out!" Goku yelled throwing a kai ball at Buu that stopped and went into Buu large kai ball.

"Huh!" Goku said as Buu threw the large ball at him as Goku held up his hand to catch it as he yelled and threw it into space where it circled the planet and came back down towards Goku who jumped out of its way.

The kai ball caused the sky to turn red as Vegeta and Nero and Kento tried to look for Goku and Buu.

"Where are you Kakarot?" Vegeta said as they saw a pink light down below as the red sky went away. "Freaky"

"Yeah no kidding" Kento said as black clouds filled the sky as thunder and lightning began to show as the earth shook again as the ground they stood on began splitting apart and began crumbling as large craters began forming on the planet.

"Damn you! Where's your weak point! You're twice are strong as you were before, your speed, and your power" Goku said as he began yelling and powered to level 3.

"So Kakarot finally in the mood is he? This ought to be one to remember" Vegeta said.

"Majin Buu your time has come! Ok let's see what you got!" Goku said.

Buu laughed as he smiled evilly and tilted his head at Goku as he vanished and kicked Goku who charged back at him and they collided throwing punches and kicks.

"Vegeta just in case something happens I want you to know something" Reyoto said as Goku punched Buu gut and kicked his jaw.

"What?" Vegeta said as Goku kept kicking Buu while he held the tentacle as it wrapped it's self around his neck as Bu began repeatedly head-butting Goku as Buu kicked Goku in the air as Goku hit Buu with a large kai blast as Buu reformed but wrong with his head coming out of his crotch.

"I know were both under a lot of pressure but let's try to keep our heads on our shoulders" Goku said as Buu growled as his head went back in between his legs and came back onto his shoulders as he flew towards Goku upside down and began attacking Goku as they punched and kicked each other.

"At this rate he may not be enough" Vegeta said seeing Goku get elbow in the side before Goku kicked Buu in the face as Buu returned that kick to his gut and Goku gave him a punch to the gut.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Buu were kicking and punching each other as everyone in Otherworld and in Hell watched.

"Look Radiate it's your two brats" Nappa said.

"Oh shut up! One of those brats are the reason I'm here!" Raditz yelled.

"Don't tell me you're still mad that you got beat by that brat?" Nappa said.

"Yes, no brat should be stronger than their father especially one of mine! He doesn't even look like me, he took after my father like my brother and one of his brats!" Raditz growled as they watch Buu turn into a ball and come at Goku and hit him in the face as Buu flew down and came flying back up as Goku dodged as Buu hit a mountain and went bouncing back and forth against mountains as he flew back up to Buu who flew down and move away at the last second so Buu hit the ground causing the planet to shake.

Goku was looking into the hole Buu created as the ground shook as Goku jumped away as he moved from spot to spot as Buu tunneled underground as Goku stopped and Buu popped out behind him as Goku pushed the boulders off him.

"How does he keep it up?" Goku said as Buu popped out from his ball and pointed and laughed at Goku as he watched Buu laugh as Buu stopped laughing and flew down at Goku

"I know I'm going to regret this, but this isn't the time to conserve energy" Goku said getting ready for his attack. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" he yelled hitting Buu with the blue kai blast.

Goku fell to his knees as Kento and Nero flew from their spot and knelt next to Goku.

"Get up! You shouldn't have wasted all your energy on that attack!" Kento said as Buu reformed himself into a hundred mini Kid Buu's all laughing as they began shooting kai blast at Goku Nero and Kento.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled as the blast came down on them Goku began yelling as he fell out of Super Saiyan 3 right to his normal form as he passed out on the ground.

"Dad!" Kento said removing the shield.

"No Kakarot!" Vegeta said flying down to stand next to Kento and Nero and knelt down.

"Shit!" Nero growled.

"Kakarot were right here" Vegeta said as Goku grunted and tried to get up. "Look I know it's your turn Kakarot but I think we better cut in at this point unless you're finished eating dirt" Vegeta said.

"Yeah sure be my guest, please be careful my friends" Goku grunted.

"Count on it!" Vegeta said as the Kid Buu's continued to laugh.

"That's right, laugh it up you little runts!" Nero yelled standing with Vegeta and Kento as they sll charged up and flew into the sky at the mini Buu's began attacking them with mini punches and kicks and Nero, Kento and Vegeta charged up and pushed the Buu backs as they began blasting away at them as the pink blobs then reformed Kid Buu.

"Peek-a-Buu-Buu" Buu said as he began laughing and hit Vegeta with a kai blast.

"Vegeta!" Kento yelled as Buu charged at Vegeta and began beating on him till Nero went in and kicked Buu in the head as Vegeta teleported away from him as Kento floated next to Vegeta and Nero as Buu began doing some kind of wiggle dance.

"This guy just keeps pissing me off!" Nero yelled.

"That's it!" Vegeta yelled as he charged at Buu trying to land a punch and a few kick as Buu dodged and Vegeta hit Buu with a kai blast blasting off his legs as Buu made them grow back as Vegeta repeated this process three more times as Buu just regrew his legs.

"Great no effect at all" Vegeta panted.

Buu stretched out his leg to kick Vegeta in the gut and brought his body over to head-butt Vegeta and sent him crashing into the face of a mountain.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled taking off Buu head as Buu stretched his arm out to grab Kento leg and slammed him into Nero and onto the top of the mountain and out of Vegeta sight as Buu moved to float directly in front of Vegeta.

Buu flew back a little and began forming a kai blast as he got ready to throw it as Goku and Nero came from nowhere and kicked Buu in the face sending him flying back.

"Sorry to but in like that but I'm not done yet Majin Buu is so much stronger than anyone I have ever faced before but I know there's still away to win!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan as Kento joined him as Nero powered to Shadow Saiyan

Buu was rubbing his jaw and laughing as Goku, Kento and Nero floated in front of him as they powered to level 2 before they yelled and went to level 3.

'Kento did it, he's controlling level 3 which means the others now can' Nero thought.

Goku flew towards Buu and pushed him back with invisible force power sending Buu flying back as he went flat to stop midair as Nero came punching and kicking at Buu as Goku joined him and Kento.

At one point Buu bite Goku arm as Kento held Buu head as Goku but down on his head as Vegeta watched as they began hitting Buu with kai blast as they sent him flying to the ground as he used the leg trick again as Nero dodged and kicked Buu in the face as he went stretching forward then back to head-butt Nero as Goku came to punch Buu in the face.

Buu jumped up onto a small hill and charged for a Kamehameha as he blasted it at them.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled stepping in front of Goku as the blast came down.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku Kento and Nero yelled as a massive kai blast came at Buu as he slammed his fist into making him get his arm and left hand get cut off.

"This can't keep going on" Nero panted.

"You can't deflect that one" Goku panted as Buu growled and regrew his arm and hand. "This can't go on, were going nowhere fast" Goku said.

"Let's just wing it!" Kento said as they flew up as Goku and Buu punched each other and Kento elbowed Buu gut and Nero slammed his knee in the back of Buu neck as they began colliding attacks.

Buu at one point grabbed Goku and Nero legs and began spinning them around and smacked Kento in the ground below and threw them towards the planet surface and into a mountain as Buu came flying down at them as Goku and Nero blasted at him who caught the blast with his arms and legs as he held the four blast in place as Goku and Nero threw two more kai blast as Buu threw the four kai blast at them and smacked back the other two back at them.

When the smoke cleared Buu saw the Saiyans were gone as he turned around as Goku smacked his fist down onto Buu as Nero kicked him and Kento slammed his elbow into Buu gut as he went flying down and turned into a flat Buu to stop a few feet from the ground and land but Goku kicked his head into the earth as Goku Kento and Nero held kai blast towards Buu body and yelled a blue light could been seen going right through the planet.

Goku Kento and Nero were panting as Buu hands grabbed their legs and pulled them down into the ground and threw them into a cave as he began smacking them around against rocks as he slammed them a few times before he retracted his arms.

"Ugh you're really stronger than I imagined" Goku grunted.

"Regret crushing the earrings yet?" Nero grunted.

"I regret not using the watches yet" Kento said.

"Me Buu kill you!" Kid Buu said.

"Is that so?" Goku said getting up as Nero and Kento followed. "Well you wouldn't be the first and there's always that chance, but what we represent can never be destroyed Majin Buu!"

"Let's go!" Nero yelled as they charged at each other as Goku, Kento and Nero began beating on Buu with punches and kicks as Goku kicked Buu into the side of the cave as Goku fell to his knees as Nero leaned up against a rock to stay up as Kento wobbled trying to keep his footing.

They heard whistling as the dust cleared and Buu was seen sitting looking bored.

"Shit our attacks aren't having any effect on him anymore, what's going on" Goku said.

Buu stuck his tongue at them and pull on one of his eyelids as Nero and Kento growled.

"That's it!" Nero yelled as Buu came at them and began expanding as Goku Kento and Nero hit him with kai blasts making a hole out of the cave as the Saiyans chased after Buu.

"Man I feel like a hamster on a wheel, it doesn't matter how much energy we put out we still don't get anywhere" Goku said.

"We need a plan!" Kento said.

"Kakarot, Nero, Kento" Vegeta said floating behind them.

"Hey we'll switch in a little while ok I still have some fight left in me" Goku said.

"And I don't give a crap about these stupid traditions I want him dead!" Nero growled

"I know you don't intend to switch you can't fool me, come on you know better than anyone that I don't stand a chance against Buu at this level he'd tear me apart" Vegeta said.

"You'd do fine" Goku said.

"Don't give me that I know what you're trying to do Kakarot so forget it I fought him I had my chance I know the truth, he's stronger than both me, Kento and Nero, you know that" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta" Goku said.

"Hey I may not last as long as Goku but I'm not giving up just yet" Kento said.

"Go get him don't you worry about me you're a Super Saiyan 3 you three should create enough energy to destroy that monster" Vegeta said.

"Well maybe I could have done it while I was fresh but I let the fight drag on so you can have a shot" Goku said.

"Huh!" Vegeta said in shock as anger hit Nero and Kento.

"I should have done it! Dammit now I'm weak I'll need time!" Goku said.

"How much time?" Vegeta asked in too much shock to be mad yet.

"Even if I had one minute just one minute with no interruptions" Goku said as Vegeta eye twitched.

"In this fight, one minute is an eternity" Vegeta said as Buu did the wiggle dance again.

"OH I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Nero yelled.

"Oh man I don't believe this he's having the time of his life over there!" Goku growled.

"Buu yeah, Buu yeah!" Kid Buu said dancing.

"He's just playing games!" Goku growled.

"Kakarot! Kento, Nero and I got it covered" Vegeta said.

"Say what?" Kento said.

"Your minute we got it covered get the rest that you need!" Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta you all could die" Goku said.

"If I can't last one lousy then perhaps I deserve to die!" Vegeta said.

"Hey that's not true!" Goku said.

"Sixty seconds Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"We can hold him off just don't make us regret it!" Nero said.

"Alright were going, you have one minute" Vegeta said.

"Forget it! No way, you already tried fighting him once you could be killed!" Goku said.

"Tell me is there any other way Kakarot, do you want to beat him or not?" Vegeta said.

"Yes I do" Goku said.

"Then what do you say we drop this idiotic sentiment and win this thing, and don't worry about us we'll keep our end of the deal!" Vegeta said.

"Why not I'll do it, alright on one condition I don't want you to do anything reckless just hold him off and that's it alright, you don't have to win this so don't get angry and blow yourself up again, you died once if anything happens to you now, you won't exist anymore, there will be nothing I can do to bring you back, stay alive ok" Goku said.

"Thanks but I'm already dead" Vegeta said.

"I'm not and plan to keep it that way" Kento said.

"Well here it goes" Vegeta said powering to level 1 then two as he began pushing it furfure.

"That right Vegeta push that power out!" Nero yelled as Vegeta yelled and became level 3 as his hair made him look weird as Vegeta Nero and Kento flew at Buu as Goku yelled and began charging his power.

"Vegeta let me show you mine and my friends technique!" Kento said holding two kai balls in his hands as he began yelling as his teeth became sharper and with eyes turned white and the kai balls formed around his hands and became claw. "Saiyan Rage! Saiyan Ape Rampage!" he yelled as he flew up into the air and came spinning down forming a gold wheel.

Vegeta threw down a kai blast at Buu who got his lower half cut off as Kento came down driving through Buu who turned into a dozen pieces as Nero hit the Buu bits with a kai blast.

Kento attack then wore off as Buu reformed and they began throwing kai blast at him.

Vegeta Kento and Nero were busy to notice that Buu bits were forming behind them as he came down and kicked them down as they land on the ground.

"Ow! Little runt got a cheap shot!" Nero growled as Buu appeared in front of them and kicked them back sending them flying as Buu burrowed under the ground and came up behind them and kicked them in the backs as the Saiyans coughed up blood and Buu slammed their heads together as they crashed in the ground and Buu came down on them.

"No! I won't let us lose! We have to much on the line to die here" Nero grunted as he began to lift himself up off the ground.

"Just a little bit longer!" Vegeta grunted as he picked himself off the ground and Buu laughed.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that! Come on!" Vegeta yelled as Buu continued to laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" Kento yelled as Buu held up his hand and motioned for them to come here as the Saiyans yelled and flew towards Buu as Vegeta vanished and came down to punch Buu in the face as Nero kneed Buu in the gut as Vegeta punched Buu again and Kento kicked Buu in the air and Vegeta kicked him back down.

Buu dodged Vegeta punched as he kicked Vegeta into the air and sent him flying in the air as Nero appeared in front of Buu and kicked him in the face and punched Buu in the gut as Buu kicked him down into the ground.

Buu flew down towards the rocks as Vegeta lay in the rocks in Super Saiyan 1 as Kento was above him in in Super Saiyan 1 in a fighting position growling at Buu.

"Get near him and I'll tear you to shreds!" Kento growled.

Buu then turned to Goku and began walking towards him as the sound of slicing was heard as Buu looked down to see four cuts going right threw him as the reformed and he turned his head completely around to see Nero with Shadow Claws and growling with demon red eyes.

"Where do you think you're going!" Nero growled.

"What's wrong leaving so soon?" Vegeta asked as he got back up. "You're no warrior, or a mindless freak of nature a big wad of chewed up chewing gum!"

"Come on!" Kento yelled jumping back to stand next to Vegeat and Nero

"Is this what you wanted, well is it?" Vegeta said motion Buu to come here.

"I don't think so Vegeta I think he's scared!" Nero said.

"Go ahead and run away!" Vegeta said as Buu growled and turned the rest of his body around and came charging at them as Vegeta, Kento and Nero held up their hands.

"That's right" Nero said.

"Huh!" Kid Buu said.

"Take this fool!" Vegeta yelled as they shot kai blast at Buu who made a hole in his body so the blast went right threw him. "Damn!"

Buu then appeared and threw a punch that Saiyans too as they began getting beaten as Buu moved back and forth from each of them.

Buu didn't expect Kento to grab his throat as Kento eyes glowed white as he glared his fangs and his kai claws tore Buu head off as Buu body hit both Vegeta and Kento with close up kai blast as they both were sent flying back.

Vegeta and Kento lay in a crater beaten blood covered and in their normal states and looked to be unconscious as Nero growled.

Buu laughed at their current state as turned his back to them.

"Hold it!" Nero yelled.

"What's so funny freak!" Vegeta growled.

"Huh?" Buu said stopped laughing.

"Were not done yet you abomination!" Kento growled as they crawled out of the crater.

"What are you gawking at! What did you think huh? Did you think we would roll over and die after an attack like that!" Vegeta growled gripping his arm while Kento whipped blood from the side of his mouth as Buu stepped back away from them.

"Not a chance!" Nero growled as Buu growled in anger.

"Your nothing just a trickster, I am a warrior a Saiyan Prince Vegeta!" Vegeta yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"And were the highest ranking Time Force Fighter in the galaxies no way in hell were dropping dead!" Kento yelled powering to his Super Saiyan form as Nero went into his Shadow Saiyan state.

"I don't get it I should have been done by now, why isn't this working? I need more time it's not enough!" Goku said as Vegeta disappeared and came up behind Buu with a punch that Buu caught as they both locked fists as the ground shook around them as Buu kicked Vegeta in the gut sending him into the air.

"Dodged this you little brat!" Nero yelled kicking Buu head as Buu grabbed his foot and smashed him into the ground as he stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Vegeta and Kento neck and began choking them and he stepped on Nero neck.

"Vegeta! Boys no! I can't take this, it's too much to bare" Goku growled.

Vegeta, Nero and Kento were gaging for air and trying to break Majin Buu grip on them as Buu pulled Vegeta over so he was brought right in front of Buu as he tightened his grip as Kenot used his Saiyan Rage claws to break free as he coughed.

"Let him go you coward!" Nero growled trying to get Buu foot off his neck as he pulled him in to the air and stretched his arm to form a cage around Vegeta as he began using electricity on him.

Vegeta then powered up to stop the electricity but Buu used the cage and wrapped it tightly around Vegeta and pulled Vegeta threw the air and slammed him into the ground Buu then detangled all but the wrap around Vegeta neck and began slamming him into whatever Buu found hard.

Buu at one point released Vegeta and made his fist grow large and slammed Vegeta into the ground as Reyoto and Kento got an opening.

"Shadow Vortex!" Nero yelled blasting Buu off him as he got up and ran over to the crater Vegeta was in.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled blasting Buu over.

Vegeta began getting up as Nero jumped in and got down next to him and helped him to sit to let Vegeta catching his breath.

"Kakarot, no it's my fault I'm in this pitiful state now not yours, now finish the job you started!" Vegeta yelled rubbing his neck.

Buu hands then came from the ground and grabbed Nero and Vegeta necks and pulled them in the air as Buu wrapped on arm around both their necks and used his free hand to form a kai ball.

"Not good if they get hit by an energy blast of that magnitude they are goners!" Goku said as Nero and Vegeta returned to their normal forms. "I can't let this happen!"

"Buu!" Hercule yelled catching everyone's attention. "Caught you with your filthy hand in the cookie jar didn't I big guy, how long did you think you could get away with theses injustices, Mr. Satan will step in if that other coward won't!" Hercule yelled jumping down as Buu looked at him with an evil smile and laughed.

"You know the real battle about to begin so laugh while you can because I'm going to pound that smile off of your face!"

"Please not him, what did I do to deserve this?" Goku said as Buu made his kai ball vanish and dropped Vegeta and Nero on the ground and brought his arm back to normal and turned to Hercule with his hands on his hips.

"You had your way with those other three but let's see how you do against the world champion!" Hercule said walking right up to Buu who frowned as Hercule got into his face and began making faces at Buu and a kiss my ass expression. "Kiss my barmy stone!" he said back flipping back a few feet.

"What's the matter, is Buu scared of the champ, ah poor Boo, boo" he said. 'Maybe this nightmare is going to turn into Mr. Satan saves the universe dream' Hercule thought.

Buu growled and came flying towards Hercule yelling as Hercule now realized his mistake as something caught Buu attention as Hercule ducked from Buu swing and growled.

"Please don't hurt me!" Hercule begged as Buu tried to step on his head but Hercule came up from his graveling position. "I was only kidding before when I said that stuff about you being scared of me, I didn't mean any of it please!" Hercule begged.

"Amazing he got it down to an art form" Goku said laughing. "Some style and it's working."

"Please Hercule begged as he opened his eyes to see Buu growling and screamed in fear as he moved away quickly. "Please don't hurt me, I'm begging you Buu for old time's sake" Hercule begged as Buu laughed and began walking towards him as he sensed something that made him afraid as he screamed and gripped his head.

"Hey what's up? Aren't you going to kill me?" Hercule asked as Buu continued to scream. "Hey I know now, he must be sensing my aura" Hercule said as he laughed. "Take that! Serves you right, feel my power!"

"Kakarot!" Vegeta grunted as he tried to get off the ground with Nero as Kento helped them. "What are you doing! Idiot you should use this time to power up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh man your right!" Goku said as he began yelling to power up.

Buu was still yelling as he stopped yelling and began chewing as he spat put a little blue blob as it exploded in a puff of pink smoke and Fat Buu came rolling out.

"What the hell!" Ner yelled.

"Buu?" Hercule said as Kid Buu laughed. "Buu!" Hercule yelled running over to Majin Buu. "Buu are you alright? Say something please, it's me your old pal" Hercule said shaking Majin Buu.

"Buu you saved me again didn't you? You kept him from attacking me, please Buu you're the only friend I have, it can't end like this, I won't let it end like this" Hercule said with tears forming in his eyes as his expression changed. "That does it he' threw, no more!" he yelled standing up and pointed at Kid Buu.

"Hey you, your finished it's over, I'm going to tear you limb from limb!" Hercule yelled as Buu just laughed and began walking towards them. "What you don't think I can? Well guess again fool don't you realize what you're up against! You are walking towards your own doom!"

Hercule looked down at Buu who was still out cold. "Fine so be it, you missed your chance to turn around buddy, it's time to face the master!" he said moving away from Buu as Kid Buu laughed and continued to walk towards him.

Hercule went into his own fighting stance as he began kicking at Kid Buu then punching and one of his strongest punch he can throw out into Buu face as Buu didn't feel anything.

"Go ahead take a knee Buu I know it hurt" Hercule said removing his hand as Buu smiled and hit Hercule in the face turning his nose red as he went flying back and began rolling around in pain while gripping his nose.

"Not the nose! You just defaced a national monument!" he said rolling as he got up and looked at Kid Buu who was laughing as Hercule ran as far as he can get. "Alright you scandal I'll give you one last chance if you don't want to be destroyed surrender now or at least apologize!"

Kid Buu burst into laughter as he began doing his gorilla routine again.

"Well I guess that how you say you're sorry, granted that's it a bit primitive and unusual but hey no hard feeling and apology accepted" Hercule said as Kid Buu began charging at him as Hercule began running as Kid Buu was inches from getting him when a yellow kai blast went in front of Kid Buu making him stop.

Kid Buu growled as he landed and turned to the direction the blast came from and saw Majin Buu standing up a few feet away with an angry expression and pointing his hand at him.

"He's alive!" Vegeta said.

"Yes maybe he can keep Kid Buu distracted" Nero said.

The dog barked as Buu looked down.

"Bee!" Buu said smiling at the dog.

"Buu?" Hercule said as Kid Buu growled as Majin Buu face went back to a frown.

"You leave alone, him Buu buddy!" Majin Buu yelled.

"Buu you're alive, thank goodness" Hercule said crying as he walked towards him.

"Kakarot hurry up! How long is this going to take!" Vegeta yelled.

"Something not right, it's not working! I don't know I was almost up to full power a minute ago but then it started slipping away" Goku said.

"What!" Vegeta Kento and Nero yelled.

"What do you mean!" Vegeta yelled.

"Did you make us go through that for nothing!" Nero yelled as Kid Buu yells got their attention as they looked over to see Kid Buu and Majin Buu flew at each other as Kid Buu kicked Majin Buu as Buu slid on the ground with Kid Buu following after him as Majin Buu flipped him over to stop himself and charged right back at Kid Buu.

Majin Buu head-butted Kid Buu sending the kid flying into the air as he stretched his arm to grab Majin Buu head tentacle and spun him around and slammed him into the ground.

Majin Buu then got back up sending kai blast into the ground as they came up as Kid Buu dodged three but didn't dodged the one that took his arm, shoulder, and his cheek.

Majin Buu laughed as Kid Buu growled and laughed himself as he regrew his missing side as Majin Buu growled.

Vegeta got up from the ground as Nero and Kento joined him as they watched the fight.

"What a golden opportunity, come on Kakarot! It doesn't get much better than this!" Vegeta yelled.

"What the hell is he doing up there!" Kento yelled.

"Come on!" Vegeta yelled.

"Something wrong, come on! What's going on, I just can't concentrate, I need to relax, let go I'm way to tensed" Goku said as his power went away leaving him in his normal state.

"No! You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh shit!" Nero said.

"This can't be" Goku said.

"Were screwed, thanks a lot for crushing the earring you idiots!" Kento yelled.

Kid Buu charged at Majin Buu who shot more kai blasts as Kid Buu came down with a pink aura around him as he took of Makin Buu head.

Majin Buu felt for his head as Kid Buu laughed and Majin Buu pulled out a new head as Kid Buu saw this and growled.

"Me big Buu, why little Buu stronger? Hmm" Majin Buu said scratching the back of his head.

"Ha I can't believe that moron done something useful" Vegeta said.

"Yeah I guess we can let him live for now" Kento said as Goku landed behind them panting.

Kid Buu landed on the ground a few feet away from Majin Buu as Vegeta and Reyoto noticed Goku.

"Hey what the hell! Were you playing some kind of stupid joke on us or what, that didn't tickle you know!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah while you got a few bruises Vegeta Kento and I got broken ribs and eternal and external bleeding and possible concussions!" Nero yelled.

"Sorry I miss judged, man how strange, when I was training in Otherworld Super Saiyan 3 was well easy, but this body it chugs, yeah I bet it uses twice as much energy, wait a minute I guess you two are pretty mad" Goku said looking up to see Vegeta smile.

"I would be mad but I guess it's understandable, you're lucky" Kento said.

Majin Buu and Kid Buu flew towards each other as Majin Buu tried to punch Kid Buu but the kid slammed his elbow down on his head sending him sliding threw the ground.

Kid Buu then grabbed Majin Buu head tentacle and slammed him into the ground and lifted him up and head locked him.

"Buu! Unhand him you scandal!" Hercule yelled kicking and punching at Kid Buu. "Lowey runt, how dare you hurt my friend! I'm going to turn you inside out!" he said as Kid Buu head tentacle smacked Hercule across the face sending him flying back.

Majin Buu then shrunk his head and swung Kid Buu of his back and into the ground.

"I'll turn you into chocolate!" Majin Buu yelled shooting his candy ray at Kid Buu who jumped over it and landed behind Majin Buu and shot a kai blast right at him taking his head off again.

"Uh, uh, uh" Kid Buu said as Majin Buu made his head and cape regrew.

Steam came out of Majin Buu head as he came at Kid Buu throwing punches and kicks at Buu who dodged them with his arms crossed.

"He can't even land a punch, come one Buu hang in there don't die" Goku said.

"Come on Majin Buu turn that runt into candy or a treat or something!" Nero yelled.

Kid Buu jumped over Majin Buu as a kai blast got shot at him and kicked Majin Buu as Vegeta got an idea.

"Supreme Kai, Dende, Old Kai if you're listening to me I need to talk to you right now! I need your assistances, come on can you hear me or not!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yes, yes were here" Old Kai said.

"Good now look, go to the new Planet Namek right away quick there's no time to waste, gather the dragon balls!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'll have to tell them what for" Dende said.

"To save all our asses, that's what for, but if you don't hurry it will be too late!" Vegeta yelled.

"The dragon balls, we can't use them to settle our affairs" Old Kai said.

"But sir Vegeta needs them, he must have a plan" Dende said.

"Plan slan, no can do" Old Kai said.

"This isn't our affair don't you see it's everyone, if we don't do everything in our powers to help were as guilty as Buu!" Dende said.

"Alright take it easy you made your point, now let's get going" Old Kai said.

"Thank you sir" Dende said.

"Well it's about time!" Vegeta said.

"Hey I know you got a plan" Goku said.

"Yes and?" Vegeta said.

"I hate to pry but um what is it exactly?" Goku said.

"Kakarot how many times have you saved the world up until now?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm what, how many? Not sure" Goku said.

"Baka" Kento said with his hand on his face.

"Just a ballpark" Vegeta said.

"Well gosh, half a dozen at least" Goku said.

"Then perhaps it's time to let the world fend for itself for once" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta it's me Dende were on Namek right now and we have all seven of the dragon balls we just need to know what your wishes are" Dende said.

"Got it" Vegeta said.

"And what may I ask are we wishing for?" Nero asked.

"Now listen carefully Dende this is very important" Vegeta said.

"Ready when you are" Dende said.

"I have two wishes I want to make, first I want the planet earth to be returned to its original state, and second I want all of the people who were killed since the morning of the world martial arts tournament to be brought back to life, do you understand?" Vegeta asked as they heard no answer. "Did you get that Dende those are my two wishes!"

"Yes I understand, do you want the wishes now?" Dende asked.

"No tomorrow, yes right now!" Kento yelled.

"I'm sorry" Dende said.

"Dende I'm putting my faith in Vegeta plan and I'd like for you to do the same ok" Goku said.

"Of course Goku, what would you like the third wish to be Vegeta?" Dende asked.

"Only two wishes matter to me, do as you please" Vegeta said.

"Hey just out of curiosity why didn't you ask for all the people killed by Buu to be brought back to life wouldn't that be easier?" Goku said.

"Hn no thanks that would mean Babidi would be revived and I never want to see that imp again, also that wish wouldn't bring back the lives I destroyed at the stadium" Vegeta said.

"I see, wow I'm impressed you really though this thing threw" Goku said.

"No! I almost forgot Porunga, he only has the power to bring one person back to life per wish!" Dende yelled.

"You're kidding me!" Vegeta growled.

"That's right he's different from Shenron" Goku said.

"Dammit!" Nero yelled.

"This is awful we didn't give Porunga that ability because Nameks don't believe in whishing people back to life" Dende said as they heard a man laugh.

"As earthlings say chill out, after that Frieza incident we restyled the dragon balls and increased Porunga powers" Moori said.

"You mean he can grant the wish!" Dende yelled.

"Oh yes he can" Moori said.

"Thank Kami!" Azumuri said.

"Vegeta it seems I was wrong everything a go!" Dende said.

"Please proceed now" Vegeta said.

"Right were on it" Dende said.

"Dammit I said let go of him!" Hercule yelled as Kid Buu had his body wrapped around Majin Buu while Hercule pulled on Kid Buu head tentacle.

"Let go of him or I'll rip your stinking head off you big pink pretzel!" he yelled biting down on the tentacle as Kid Buu detached himself form Majin Buu sending him spinning and head-butted Hercule before kicking him across the face and sending him flying into a boulder.

"Stop!" Majin Buu yelled charging at Kid Buu who stretched his leg and kick Majin Buu back as Kid Buu flew towards Majin Buu and punched him sending him flying into some boulders.

Kid Buu then pulled off his arm as his formed into a ball and sent it spinning towards Majin Buu who was coming out from under a pile of rocks and hit him in the face two times and slammed him into the ground as Kid Buu moved the ball to keep hitting Majin Buu in the face.

"Shit, Kakarot check it out do you feel that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah the good Buu losing energy and fast" Goku said.

"He won't last, were running out of time, dammit what's taking them so long! Dende hurry it up would you! We haven't got all day you know!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta we did it all the people are back! They're alive!" Dende said.

"Excellent" Nero said.

"So what's next, what's the plan? Huh, ah! Your halo it's gone! You're alive again! You lucky dog" Goku said as Kento and Nero looked up to see Vegeta halo was indeed gone and his injuries gone.

"What the hell he's healed too? No fair I still have broken ribs you know!" Nero yelled into the sky.

"Guess what else the evil people weren't wished back looks like you're a good guy" Goku said.

"So Vegeta is good don't worry your highness we won't tell anyone" Kento said.

Back on earth Azumuri teleported Gohan and the others there with the other Time Force members.

"Hey where are we?" Trunks asked.

"I think were back on earth" Goten said.

"Good that mean the wishes worked!" Reyoto said.

"Now we wait for the damn baka to use the spirit bomb" Zang said.

"He better hurry" Froze said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah ha! The plan, I know I bet your going to have Gohan, the seven, Goten, Brody, Nathan and Trunks fight aren't you?" Goku said.

"Wrong" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Let's do it, now it's time" Vegeta said.

"It's time? Time for what?" Goku asked.

"The Sprit Bomb" Vegeta said.

"That's your big idea, a Sprit Bomb!" Goku yelled.

"A Spirit Bomb huh? Maybe I should do it" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on earth Gohan and the others were on a hill looking towards a city. "What in the hell is going on? It's all back like nothing ever happened" Piccolo said.

"Yeah this is really bazaar" Gohan said.

"Hey how come Majin Buu isn't here guys?" Goten asked.

"Neither is Mr. Satan, ugh! Don't tell me he beat him! Wow wouldn't that be something" Trunks said.

"Ugh that be a nightmare" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on Planet Kai

"A Sprit Bomb! But that didn't work against Frieza what makes you think it will work now?" Goku said.

"It will" Vegeta said.

"So that's what you meant about the world saving itself you want the people of earth to apply to energy to beat Buu" Goku said as they heard grunting and looked to see Kid Buu still beating on Majin Buu.

"You be candy!" Buu yelled trying the candy ray again but Kid Buu dodged it as it hit a boulder and turned it into a million gumballs as Kid Buu grabbed a handful to eat and continued to beat on Majin Buu.

"This candy taste disgusting!" Nero said spitting out a gumball he caught.

"Now it's time, you know what to do Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

"Yeah but do you think the people of earth have that much energy?" Goku asked as Vegeta growled. "I'm not doubting your plan, it's just that Buu is just so damn powerful."

"It will be enough, I learned enough not to underestimate the power of the human race, we won't just take a little bit we'll take as much as they can possibly give" Vegeta said.

"A maximum huh? Hmmm" Goku said smiling.

"Vegeta" Dende said.

"What?" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh Porunga wants to know what your third wish is" Dende said.

"How about some new boots size nine please" Vegeta said.

"New boots! He's not serious is he?" Dende asked.

"Of course not idiot, is Kibito Kai there?" Vegeta said.

"Yes here" Kibito Kai said.

"I need to speak with the inhabitants of the earth, all of them at one time" Vegeta said.

"Are you saying you want to speak telepathically to the entire planet?" Kibtio Shin said.

"Exactly" Vegeta said.

"It can't be done?" Old Kai said.

"Ah Vegeta we don't know how" Kibito Kai said.

"Great now what!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey fellas I can arrange that" King Kai said.

"What?" Vegeta said.

"Who the hell was that?" Kento said.

"Oh hey its King Kai, can you really do it?" Goku said.

"Of course I can it's a since, planetary telepathic communication is my specialty" King Kai said.

"Wow that's a mouth full" Nero said.

"Ok Vegeta you got the floor whenever you got the urge just go for it" King Kai said.

"That's more like it" Vegeta said.

"Here we go" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"People of the earth listen carefully, as you know some very strange events have taken place recently, your entire planet was destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu but then in a snap everything was brought back to normal, many of you are doubting if any of this actually happened but I can assure you that this is not a dream" Vegeta said.

"Not a dream hey what's this guy talking about?" Hercule asked.

"Shhhh! He's speaking to the people of earth" Goku said.

"That's not possible, you guys instead of talking to the people of earth why don't you go over there and please help Buu" Hercule said.

"We are trying to help, trust me this is the best way" Goku said.

"Unfortunately Majin Buu is still alive and the earth is still in great danger, a small group of warriors have taken up the fight on your behalf , however the battle has been extremely difficult and we can't win it by ourselves, that is why I'm speaking to you right now, to ask for your help, if all of you raise up your hands to the sky and offer a portion of your energy we can use it to defeat Majin Buu once and for all, no more being slaughter like sacrificial lambs, consider this your first small stride to becoming a warrior race, now let's begin raise your hands up now!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta sure does have a way with words" Nero said.

"They are ready Kakarot take your place" Vegeta said.

"Right, you're really on top of things, I'm impressed" Goku said ripping of the torn top of his orange gi leaving him in the blue shirt as he took off into the air above them and held both his hands up.

"Alright if there's ever a time guys this is it!" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on earth.

"It's time my dad ready!" Gohan said holding his hand up.

"This is really fun" Trunks holding his up.

"Yeah!" Goten said joining them.

"Who would have thought Vegeta would have come through with the clutch" Piccolo said holding his hand up.

"Count us in too Goku!" Zang said as him and the other Time Force members held out their hands.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on the Kai Planet a large blue kai ball began forming. "Oh yeah here it is, one Sprit Bomb coming right up!" Goku said.

"Wow" Nero said.

"This is just from Gohan group, yeah what an incredible start, when everyone else kicks there's in I think we'll have energy to spare" Goku said.

"People of earth, don't stop now it's working all of you raise your hands up!" Vegeta said as the group from the lookout energy joined in making the kai ball grow bigger.

"Whew, that boost was from Krillin and Bulma group, Vegeta keep it coming!" Goku said.

"Wait something wrong if Goku gathering energy from everyone on earth the Sprit Bomb should be much large by now, something not right" King Kai said.

Kid Buu blasted Majin Buu with a large kai blast creating a large ball that could destroy the planet.

"Dad hold on to it!" Kento yelled as the winds stopped.

"Dammit the fat one dead!" Vegeta said.

"Oh no!" Nero said.

"It's all over, we needed more time!" Vegeta said.

"What should we do?" Kento said as pink blobs came from the ground around Kid Buu as four large Majin Buu surrounded Kid Buu as they began beating on Kid Buu.

"Yeah you give that runt a lesson he'll never forget!" Kento yelled.

"Nice were still in the game" Vegeta said.

"Guys it's not getting any bigger! There's no way this is going to cut it we need more energy than this!" Goku yelled.

"Now what? No it should have been fully completed by now, damn what's going on!" Vegeta said.

"Come on raise your hands" a man voice said.

"You raise your hands I don't believe in that nonsense" an older man voice said.

"Hey where did that voice come from there's nobody here?" Hercule said.

"Who voice was that?" a woman asked.

"I don't know but it sounded nice" another woman said.

"What! I don't believe it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Those ungrateful humans! What the hell! We asked them to do one damn thing and they refuse! Ugh!" Nero yelled.

"Are they mad! Damn those idiots, don't they care about their own world! They are like children everything has to be done for them, when are you going to grow up! Can't you earthlings do anything by yourselves!" Vegeta yelled.

The four Majin Buu's continued to wail on Kid Buu who turned red with anger as smoke began surrounding them and Kid Buu jumped out so the Majin Buu's were beating each other up and got themselves tangled up when the smoke cleared.

Kid Buu then threw down a kai ball down on the Majin Buu causing an explosion and when the smoke cleared on Majin Buu was left lying on the ground as he got up and shot a slow kai ball that moved towards Kid Buu as the kid crushed it.

Majin Buu shot three more kai balls that Kid Buu just punched and kicked away as Majin Buu tried to shot another one but couldn't as he kept trying and Kid Buu came down and kicked him into the ground.

"You have to help him please, if you don't he's going to die" Hercule begged.

"Fine I'm going!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait Vegeta please, don't be rash you have got to try and persuaded them again it's our only hope! Think of it from their point of view would you obey a strange voice in the sky if it told you what to do, that kind of thing doesn't happen to them every day I think you should try again" King Kai said.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Vegeta growled. "People of the earth raise your hands right now or your all going to die!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey what the hell is going on down there! No one except our families and friends offered any energy!" Goku yelled.

"I know that, for some reason those idiot earthlings won't do what I tell them to do!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta you got to try again!" Goku yelled.

"Ok!" Vegeta growled.

"Try to be nice this time" Kento said.

"Hey people of the earth you are all in great danger Majin Buu has not been defeated he still lives! Recently your whole planet was destroyed that was not a dream and it will happen again if you don't act quickly, stand up for your planet raise your hands, lend your strength and get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta try again" Nero said.

"People of the earth, please I beg of you, you have to listen to me please were running out of time" Vegeta said.

"Come on, work!" Goku growled.

Nero and Kento saw a single tear escape Vegeta eye as he had pity for Vegeta. "Raise your hands, do it before it's too late don't let Majin Buu destroy you and your children, please don't let him win!" Vegeta yelled.

Once people began doing it other didn't think they were stealing their souls or make them die as Nero, Kento and Vegeta growled in anger.

"Oh no Buu!" Hercule yelled as Nero and Kento looked over to see Kid Buu in the air holding Majin Buu head tentacle and punching at his stomach.

"He's finished he doesn't have anything left!" Vegeta said.

"He doesn't but I sure as hell do!" Nero yell flying towards the Buu's.

"Nero no!" Vegeta yelled as Nero powered to Shadow Saiyan and kicked Kid Buu into and mounting and caught Majin Buu arm and brought them to the ground.

"You save Buu, why?" Majin Buu asked.

"Because that what a friend does" Nero said.

"You Buu friend?" Buu asked.

"Yeah I am and now that your own our side I'll take it from here" Nero said looking up at Kid Buu.

"Me Buu not you!" Kid Buu said forming a kai ball.

"Buu get up!" Nero yelled trying to get Majin Buu to move.

"He's using his finishing move!" Vegeta said.

"No way not while the champ is still alive!" Hercule yelled picking up a rock and throwing it at Kid Buu making him stop with the kai ball as Kid Buu glared at him.

"You want some of this huh? Come on let's go, come on I dare you!" He yelled running back towards where Vegeta stood on a boulder.

Kid Buu then noticed the Sprit Bomb and growled as Nero kicked Buu in the head making him slid across the ground and stop himself.

"I'm going to buy you some time Kakarot but you're going to have to get through to those nitwit earthling!

Vegeta yelled as Buu came charging at Nero and punched Buu back.

Buu then punched Vegeta in the gut making him cough out blood as Nero kicked Buu back.

"Any day now dad!" Nero yelled as Buu punched him in the gut making him spit out blood.

"No! Fellow earthlings listen we need your energy now raise your hands up I beg of you there's no time left, this is our last chance to beat Majin Buu! Fellow citizens please raise your hands we need more energy! Citizens please the situation is critical raise your hands!" Goku yelled.

"Damn humans!" Nero yelled getting another punch to the gut by Buu while Vegeta got punched in the face and sent flying into the ground with Nero and flew up to Goku as the kai ball only got a little bit.

"Oh man that's all after all that?" Goku said as Kid Buu got closer and got hit with a kai blast and looked down to see Nero and Vegeta standing as Vegeta fell to his knees.

"No way I won't let it happen, no pink mutant freak is going to defeat me, I'll beat you!" Vegeta said as Buu came flying down towards Vegeta as Nero tackled Buu and they went rolling on the ground as Nero pinned Buu on the ground and began punching away at his face till Buu flipped them and began punching Nero

"Please hurry, offer up energy!" Goku begged.

"Please help! I know it's strange but do it!" Kento yelled.

Buu then tossed Nero aside and stretched his arm put and grabbed Vegeta neck.

"Can't you understand if you don't help now were all going to die!" Goku yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on earth.

"This is crazy why isn't anyone giving their energy?" Gohan said.

"I guess when you consider everything that's happened to them lately it's no wonder they're not able to believe or understand, especially something you can't see, but sometimes when people can't see the truth they need wittiness to help build their faith" Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean they can't see Goku, Kento, Nero or Vegeta but they can see us, lets spilt up and tell whoever will listen to trust in the voice do you follow me?" Piccolo said.

"Now I get it, excellent idea" Gohan said.

"Let's do it!" Piccolo said flying off.

"Okay everyone you know what to do move it!" Azumuri said as all the Time Force fighters took off.

IIIIIIIII

"Hello there may I please have your attention for a moment, if we don't raise our hands to the sky soon were all going to die!" Gohan yelled.

"Get out, no way" a girl said.

"What a freak" a boy said.

"Why the hell won't they listen to me?" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Reyoto failed doing it the nice way and went with his other method.

"Because they need a little persuasion I will have to take things up a notch" Reyoto said looking around.

"Hey!" Reyoto yelled powering to Super Saiyan and catching their attention. "Yeah that what I though now listen the hell up or else!" Reyoto yelled as most did stop but to make his point Reyoto blasted a tree making them stop.

"Thank you now as you saw this isn't fake because I can lift a car" Reyoto said lifting one and setting it down. "I can fly" Reyoto said floating off the ground "and the voice you heard is telling the truth now if you all value your lives you will but your hands in the air because my uncles are dying out there fighting for you selfish people now I'll give you all to the count of five to put your damn hands in the air for a minute and to give your energy or I will kill you all myself for being selfish!" Reyoto yelled holding a kai ball in his hand. "One!" he said as they all put their hands in the air and Reyoto saw the energy fly off and all the people panted.

"Thank you for your participation, now you tell everyone you know to do this or I'll blow up this city, have a nice day!" Reyoto said flying off to another part of the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile Trunks and Goten landed in a farm area. "Look out below!" Trunks yelled landing.

"Hey the guys that are fighting Majin Buu need us to raise our hands to help!" Trunks said.

"Look kid I'm busy here see now beat it" a farmer said.

"But it's true our dads are the ones fighting him!" Goten said.

"Hey if you boys play over there I'll give you these" a lady said with corn in her hands.

"Sure I'll take one! Thanks a lot I love corn!" Goten said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Piccolo and the other alien races on the other hand had a bad reaction as the people at the amusement park ran away from Piccolo before he can get out one word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on Kai Planet Vegeta was thrown across the field and kicked midair into a mountain then kicked back into the air as Buu grabbed his foot and spun him in the air and threw him right into Nero as he was getting up from a crater he was in.

"Please time is almost up! Don't any of you care if you live or die, hurry!" Goku yelled.

"Come on! You damn ungrateful humans put your damn hands in the air!" Kento yelled.

Hercule was growling in frustration at people reactions and words as he lost it.

"Idiot! Don't they have any brains! What the hell is wrong with you ingrates! Can't you lend us a hand! Come on, how many times have I saved you people huh!" Hercule yelled as the words of people recognizing his voice began to fill his and Goku ears.

"Please don't doubt I was working undercover that why I didn't speak to you I was keeping my identity a secret! Now raise up those hands and lend me that energy so I can defeat Majin Buu!" Hercule said "Oh nothing personal just don't think they would do it if they though it was me, and at this point to defeat Majin Buu is all the matters" Hercule said to Goku.

The Sprit Bomb then began growing as Nero and Vegeta fought off Buu. "Wow" Goku said as Vegeta as sent into the ground with Nero crashed next to him and Buu landing in front of them.

"Vegeta look" Nero whispered seeing the large kai ball.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said as he started laughing as Nero joined in as Buu wrapped his arm around their necks and threw them into the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on earth Gohan and the other Saiyan teens watched on the roof of the building as energy flew into the sky.

"This is amazing, it's like everyone giving their energy now, yeah dad!" Gohan said.

"Go guys! Kick Buu ass baby!" Serena yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

Kid Buu was beating on Nero and Vegeta as Goku continued to watch.

"Come on, were almost there, just a lit bit longer hang in there guys!" Goku yelled.

"Hey what's the big hold up? Don't tell me they're still not giving their energy!" Hercule said.

Vegeta and Nero were thrown into the ground on the verge of death.

"No it's all over!" Goku yelled as the energy ball grew to an impossible size. "Here we go!"

Buu saw the size of the ball and growled as Vegeta and Nero lay on the ground as they struggled to get up but fell to the ground.

"Vegeta Nero move out of the way!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot what do you think we're doing? We can't!" Vegeta yelled.

"You got to be kidding" Goku said.

"Shit!" Kento said.

"Vegeta what are you saying you two have to get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"Nero wake up!" Vegeta yelled as Nero remained unconscious and couldn't use a shadow portal to get them away.

"What are you waiting for, do it! Fire that thing do it now! Kakarot be a true Saiyan launch that Sprit Bomb! " Vegeta yelled.

"I can't Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"You have too!" Vegeta yelled as Buu laughed and walked over to Nero and crushed his tail under his foot making Nero awake and scream out in pain.

"Shit he know!" Goku said.

"Don't disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish launch the bomb!" Vegeta yelled.

"No you and Nero are the ones who got us this far, come on guys!" Goku said as Buu formed a kai ball and threw it at Goku and got ready to throw two more and began firing a series of kai blast at Goku.

Majin Buu stood next to Hercule looking just as beaten as all the fighters as he had the scary angry look on his face as Hercule ran up to him and Buu back handed him as he began to walk towards Kid Buu.

Goku continued to get hit as Buu stopped to from one large kai ball and thre it at Goku who I.T. away and returned to his spot.

"Damn you!" Goku yelled as Buu formed another large kai ball. "What a mess, Vegeta Nero forgive me! I can't do it!" Goku yelled as Buu made the ball larger as Majin Buu charged at him and tackled Kid Buu knocking him off of Nero.

"Grab him!" Buu yelled as Hercule ran over and picked Vegeta up as Nero got up and ran with them as Kid Buu blasted Majin Buu off him.

"Please don't die Buu" Hercule said.

"Goku what the hell are you waiting for drop the damn thing!" Nero yelled.

"This is for you Majin Buu! It's from the people of earth! Sprit Bomb!" Goku yelled throwing the ball as Kid Buu.

Kid Buu growled as he threw a kai ball at it and watch it shatter as it hit the large blue ball as it came at him and he caught it and tried to push it back. "What no!" Goku yelled.

"Come on go, go! It won't budge!" Goku yelled as Kento appeared next to him and began helping Goku push.

"Don't give up dad keep trying!" Kento yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on earth.

'Gohan can you hear me?' Piccolo asked threw thoughts.

'Yes Piccolo I hear you' Gohan said as he was surrounded by people lying on the ground.

'Piccolo do you feel that? My dad, Kento and Majin Buu, this is it' Gohan thought.

'You got that right they appear to be fighting in the sacred World of the Kai's' Piccolo said.

'Yeah your right and we can't get there to fight unless Kibito Kai takes us' Gohan thought.

'Yeah true but we can sense a lot better if we head back to the lookout' Piccolo thought.

'See you there'

'Sounds good' he thought moving to Goten and Trunks. 'Goten Trunks! It's time to go!' he thought yelled as Goten and Trunks choked on the corn they were eating.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on Kai Planet Kid Buu was yelling and holding the Sprit Bomb back as Goku and Reyoto pushed on it.

"Oh no way!" Goku yelled as the ball began getting pushed back.

"Dammit don't give up!" Kento yelled.

"I know you're stronger than me Buu but this is more than just my power! It's everyone's so we can't not will not lose!" Goku yelled as him and Kento began pushing the ball back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the lookout the people there was all waiting as Tien and Yamcha had joined them some time ago as Piccolo landed.

"It's Piccolo!" Krillin yelled as Gohan flew over and Serena elbowed Gohan and motioned him to Videl as Gohan flew down.

"Alright Piccolo" Yamcha said.

"It's good to see you Piccolo" Roshi said as Gohan landed next to Videl.

"Likewise" Piccolo said as Chichi saw Gohan.

"Gohan!" she said.

"Huh?" Videl said felling a hand on her shoulder. "Gohan?" she said looking up to see Gohan and the other Saiyan teens and Time Force fighters "I was worried sick about you, you idiot!" she yelled beating on his chest as tears came down her eyes.

"Gosh Videl I real wish you would cry" Gohan said.

"Yeah me too he's my son I should be crying, how dare you!" Chichi said with tears in her eyes.

"Easy there Chichi, face it your son growing up" Bulma said.

"Hi mom!" Goten and Trunks said from below the mom's as they looked down at their son's and tears returned to their eyes as they got down and hugged their sons.

"What no "oh hi guys we missed you' man you people are mean" Brody said.

IIIIIIIIII

Back on Kai Planet.

"Quit dragging your feet Kakarot finish the job!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dammit I'm all out of power!" Goku yelled.

"Don't give up!" Kento yelled as they began getting blown back.

"Oh no, not now please don't give out on me now!" Goku yelled.

"Wait a minute, Dende help us! Use the last wish to heal Goku, please hurry!" Kento yelled.

Goku and Kento were then getting pushed back as Goku gave in. "It's no use I can't!" Goku yelled dropping his hands as Kento continued to hold it.

"No dad please don't!" Kento yelled as Buu formed kai balls in his hand and pushed the kai ball at them.

"Goku we used the third wish to restore yours and Kento powers back to normal!" Dende yelled.

"I can feel it, it's back baby!" Kento yelled.

"Thank you guys!" Goku yelled as him and Kento power to Super Saiyan and began pushing the bomb back as it went flying at Kid Buu who tried to hold it back.

"It looks like it's the end of the road Buu, it's a damn shame, when I first meet you I sensed there was good in you, you were like a naughty little child that didn't know way better, fighting was more of a game than anything else, but then you separated the evil was expelled the struggle taking place inside of you was now on the outside for all to see and the darkness over powered the light, after that you were different, you were ruthless, you became a living nightmare and you delighted in every moment of it, you didn't show a shred of decency or mercy and that's why it has to end like this, you'll have to learn the hard way and know what it feels like to have your life taken against your will it's wrong! Maybe you will come back someday as a better person I hope, I'd like that, perhaps we'll have a little one on one" Goku said.

"Yeah maybe but for now you dead you little freak!" Kento said as they both held it with one hand and Kento followed Goku farewell salute.

"Good bye I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" Goku said as him and Kento began yelling as the bomb expanded and they were engulfed in the blue light as Buu screams ended as the blue ball moved across the planet and explode.

Goku and Kento powered down as they panted and tried to catch their breaths. "It's over" Goku said.

"Yeah finally" Kento said as they floated down.

"It's about time!" Vegeta said falling to the ground.

"Yes! OW" Nero said grabbing at his side.

Goku and Kento then landed in front of Vegeta and Nero.

"We make a pretty good team after all don't we?" Goku said as Vegeta frowned at them and gave them a thumbs up and laughed as Goku, Nero and Kento held out their thumbs toward Buu.

"I really need a vacation" Nero said.

"Agreed" Kento said.

Goku rested on a rock while Nero and Kento laid on their backs as Hercule approached them.

"Well is he gone did you finish him off? Tell me" he said as Goku smiled at him. "You did, didn't you?" he said as he went into laughter.

"Yeah we did it, it's over citizens of the Earth this is the champ speaking Majin Buu has been destroyed he is no more and the nightmare is over, thanks to your help we can all live in peace once again!" Hercule yelled.

"What a moron" Nero said as they heard Bee barking as he came running up to Hercule.

"Hey it's the mighty puppy dog" Hercule said picking up the dog as Kibito Kai showed up with Old Kai, Dende and Serena.

"Goku you did it!" Dende yelled running up to them.

"It's not too bad considering what went on here, at least the grass is short, I have ant bites from that other planet" Old Kai said looking at the destroyed land as Goku looked over at Vegeta sitting on the ground still sore from before.

"Oh Dende you better get to Vegeta first he and Nero really got the tar beat out of them" Goku said.

"Yes and after you finish Goku heal me because I can't move" Kento said as Dende ran over to Vegeta and Nero and began healing him.

"There that ought to do it" Dende said as Vegeta stood up.

"Ok he's done, now please help me" Nero said.

"Are you as hungry as I am boy?" Hercule asked as the dog sniffed the air and looked in one direction. "Hey what's wrong?" Hercule asked as the dog jumped out of his hands and began running in one direction.

Dende was healing Goku and Kento as Nero stretched next to them. "Thanks Dende" Goku said.

Bee had found Majin Buu on the ground all beaten but still alive. "It's Buu!" Hercule yelled.

"What!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's the fat one, he must have survived Kid Buu attack" Nero said.

"Buu are you okay? Buu your alive, hey little green guy come here quick and use your powers on him before he dies please" Hercule said as the fighters all looked at Majin Buu.

What are you talking about! Have you lost your mind! Move get back it's not over until he's dead!" Vegeta yelled pointing his hand at Buu.

"But he's different then he was, he will never do those bad things again, you saw him he fought that evil Buu with all he had" Hercule said.

"Alright, but what if it's not all gone, what he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine what then!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well I don't know" Hercule said.

"Well I do, it will mean the end of the world, you might be willing to take that gamble but I'm not!" Vegeta yelled.

"But he wouldn't have blown his stack if that idiot didn't shot his puppy with a rifle, please I beg you I'll take full responsibility he can live with me" Hercule said.

"Oh sure that sounds great until his little mutt is run over in the street someday! Clear out fool or you'll die with your friend!" Vegeta yelled as Hercule closed his eyes and remained on Buu belly.

"Damn idiot!" Vegeta growled.

"Goku any particular reason why your smiling?" Kento asked.

"Dende go ahead and heal him ok" Goku said.

"Are you nuts! Explain right now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just returning the favor that's all, remember what happened when Majin Buu had you and Nero pinned down? The big one attacked and got him off of you and then ran for Hercule to carry you off to safety, right?" Goku said as Vegeta growled.

"I think we can trust him, I did tell Buu I was his friend too so I guess I can't back down from my word" Nero said.

"The fact is Vegeta if it wasn't for these two the earth would be gone right now I think it give them the right to live here as anyone else and you know it" Goku said.

"Yes but the earthlings don't know what went on up here I think that their fear of Buu is going to cause some serious problem" Kibito Kai said.

"Yeah I see what you mean let's see I guess we can keep Buu indoors and away from everyone for the first six months then we can use the dragon balls to wish the memory of Buu away, see it's that simple" Goku said.

"Yes, just wish it away" Old Kai said.

"Well then it's all settled right?" Goku said.

"Yes that's a brilliant idea if you don't have a brain!" Vegeta growled pulling his hand away.

"Thank you so much I'll never forget this" Hercule said.

"Good it's unanimous" Goku said looking at Dende.

"Right" Dende said walking over to Buu.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving I say after Dende finished we head home and get a bite to eat" Goku said as Vegeta Nero and Kento stomachs growled in response.

"I guess you can count us in to Goku" Nero said.

The warriors then returned to Earth lookout thanks to Kibito Kai as he left them to their friends and family who was just around the corner.

"Hey!" Goku said waving to their friends as there family and friends ran up to them.

"Daddy you did it!" Goten said in Goku arms.

"Kento!" Serena said running into his arms as B.J. began making baby babbles holding his arms out to Nero as Naomi handed Nero his son.

"Hey there son did you miss your daddy?" Nero said.

"Hi daddy!" Videl said seeing her father walk out as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh look" Hercule said pointing behind him as everyone saw Majin Buu and screamed in fear and hid behind the people who didn't show fear as Buu stuck his tongue at them.

"I got this!" Bash said forming a kai ball.

"Who take it easy kids!" Goku yelled.

"It's okay son he's our guest" Vegeta said with disgust.

"Any way this Buu good the evil Buu is dead so relax!" Nero yelled.

"It's so good to be back, sorry I've been gone so long but guess what Old Kai granted me a life so I'm not dead anymore" Goku said.

"You're kidding me, you mean were going to live together as a family of four in our little house?" Chichi said.

"Well that what I was planning on to, if you guys think you can put up with me" Goku said as Chichi gasped and cried into Goku chest.

"There, there Chichi its ok" Goku said.

"I know" she cried.

"Well we got to say goodbye now, with this timeline cleared out we got to go and stop that demon bitch" Reyoto said.

"Oh so soon?" Goku said.

"Don't worry we'll meet again trust me" Nero said.

"Wait Saiya your team all formed now which mean I can go back to the base and see if I can hunt down that demon bitch" Nero said.

"Oh yeah we do Sledge, Candy, Ally, Glacious and Saiya are their own team now" Kento said.

"You guys got a name?" Froze asked.

"Not yet were working on that right now the draw between Team Victroy, Team Legened, Team Omega and Team Alpha" Saiya said.

(A.N. This is the actual tie! The next few chapters are in the GT saga and the teams are going back to work so you have until three chapters to help me settle the vote!)

"Hmm all those names are tough to pick from well good luck with that" Naomi said.

"Well bye guys see you all soon!" Kento said waving as the Time Force left the timeline waving.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AHHHHH!" Towa yelled smashing the nearest table, "a Twilight Saiyan! Dammit! Not only are they unlocking the powers but they're getting closer to putting an end to my plans! No more! It's time I took matter up a notch!" Towa yelled.

A.N. Please Review the GT Saga now begins and the end is drawing near who will win in the end! Our Heroes of the Time Force or will our Time Breakers reawaken the Demon Saiyan Armageddon? Find out soon!


	95. Terror on Imecka

Chapter Ninety-Four: Terror on Imecka

After healing up and going their separate ways Team Hero found themselves in the middle of a desert area but Team Hero had taken Nathan with them, Team Berserker took Brody and Team Elite had Kelly while Nero was stuck with the new team.

"Shouldn't they be here?" Tsumuri asked.

"Yeah how strange" Kento said checking his watch as a shadow grew over them.

"Ah shade" Serena said as Froze looked up with Kabra.

"AHHHH! LOOK OUT!" Froze yelled as the others saw a ship coming at them as they all quickly jumped out of the way as Goku and the others ship crashed.

"That was close!" Kabra said.

"HEY! You almost hit us!" Kento yelled as kid Goku jumped out and smiled at them.

"Hi guys!" Goku said.

"Hey! Never thought we see you again" Trunks said.

"Look at you Trunks all grown up" Serena said.

"Hey! Who the hell are these guys?" Pan asked.

"Old friends Pan" Tsumuri said.

"Hey! How do you know my name?" Pan asked.

"We'll explain later" Kento said as they headed towards the city explaining to Pan who they were as they walked through the market.

"Wow" Trunks said.

"Look at all that food!" Goku said as Pan and Serena walked over to a jewelry booth.

"Maybe we should get a place to stay here tonight to prepare the ship tomorrow" Trunks said.

"Sounds good to me" Goku said as the markets shook as they saw a mob of people heading towards them.

"Oh no a stampede!" Pan yelled.

"Oh shit not again!" Kento said a second to late as they got caught in the stampede and when the smoke cleared they were all dressed in the most hideous clothing and makeup they ever seen.

"I officially hate this planet" Tsumuri said.

"Agreed" Kabra and Froze said.

"Get this junk off me!" Nathan said tearing off a stupid hat from his head.

"They look extraordinarily appealing, yes?" a man said.

"Absolutely dazzling!" another man said.

"One could easily mistake them for royalty no?"

"Most defiantly."

"Some of my toe rings could add some excitement to your feet" a woman said.

"That's your opinion" a man said.

"So maybe we should just spend the night somewhere else" Trunks said.

"No way! This place is awesome!" Goku said eating some berries.

"We just came here to get some parts for our space ship, do you have parts like that?" Trunks asked as the Time Force tried to get the his makeup off.

"Of course we are the one stop shopping planet!" all the aliens said as another wave of people shoving things in their face with space ship parts came.

"I'll just charge it to your account" a man said as they all began holding bills to them.

"I hope you choose well because there are no returns here" the alien said.

"What you're kidding?" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

After escaping the mob and were all back in their normal clothes they reached the top of the stairs as they all looked around careful for more salesmen.

"Welcome to Imecka" the doorman said.

"Do you see any salesmen?" Trunks asked.

"Not yet, so far so good" Pan said as they looked at a strange ticking device that was a clock.

"That's pretty cool" Goku said.

"Shhhh!" Trunks Kento and Serena said.

"Looks like were clear" Pan said.

"For now" Tsumuri said.

"You seem disappointed with our accommodations " a man as they looked over to the hotel clerk.

"You'll have to accuse us we just had a very tiring experience" Trunks said.

"Yes we ran into the market people" Kento said rolling his eyes.

"Well were really peaceful here" the clerk said.

"Great then we would like to get a room please" Trunks said.

"Yes but of course" the clerk said turning to the wall of keys "getting a room is like fitting shoe."

"Can you believe that this thing cost a hundred and fifty gamits and they practically forced it on me!" Pan said holding up a tacky looking earring.

"Yeah but at least the food was good" Goku said.

"All you think about is food and I should know we dealt with you as a kid before" Kento said.

"This place a dump if you ask me" Nathan said as Kento tail slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ah this so that what this is about, you've been taken in by our street merchants haven't you sir?" the clerk asked.

"Yes they did a number on us alright, and like naïve tourist we fell into their trap" Trunks said.

"Well now that you're in our hands you can relax and enjoy Imecka an escort will take you to your room" he said handing them a key.

"Allow me, let me get that" a robot servant said taking their bags and the kids Goku and Nathan.

"I'm not bag! I'm a person you stupid robot! Put me down what kind of robot are you" Goku yelled.

"Stupid robot put me down!" Nathan yelled as Trunks and the others followed the robot.

"I am a Porterbot 3000 programed to retrieve and deliver luggage in a curtsy manner" the robot said

"Yeah well you must have a screw loss because I'm not luggage!" Goku said.

"Neither am I!" Nathan yelled.

"This is where you'll be staying" the robot said stopping in front of a door. "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon" he said.

"Huh?" Trunks and Pan as Kento glanced at Serena as she blushed.

"Yeah this robot broke" Nathan said as they opened the door and gasped.

"It looks like a palace!" Trunks said.

"Seen it" Tsumuri said.

"The bridal sweet is equip with our gold star amenity package for your comfort" the robot said.

"It's almost too nice" Pan said.

"You can put our luggage down now!" Goku said.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, please insert tip" the robot said as a change thing popped out of the robot chest.

"Ah Trunks I think he want us to give him some money" Goku said.

"I guess he's programed for more than carrying luggage" Trunks said dropping a coin into the robot.

"Thank you sir or madam welcome to Imecka please ring the front desk if I can be of anymore assistances" the robot said dropping Goku, Nathan and their bags and headed for the door. "Enjoy!" he said closing the door.

"Damn machine!" Nathan said brushing himself off.

"I'm going to soak in a nice hot bath!" Pan said running off to the bathroom.

"I hope they have some food around here I'm starving!" Goku said.

"Me too" Nathan said following him as Trunks pressed a button on the remote he found and some red curtains lifted and showed a TV.

"People from all over Imecka plot to the royal place today to get a glimpse of the Lord Don Kee himself, once a week Don Kee grants an audience to the citizens of his kingdom, Don Kee!" a news woman said showing the ruler surrounded by his people.

"Well so much for democracy, it looks like courtship" Trunks said.

"You guys there's something wrong with the shower I can't turn the water off it just keeps on running!" Pan said coming out in a pink bathrobe.

"Just a sec I'm coming" Trunk said climbing out of bed as a chain attached to her shorts kept him from getting off, "what in the world?" Trunk said grabbing the chain.

"Good thing we saw this coming" Kento whispered.

"Guys we found the fridge and it's too good to be true!" he said as from out of the hall as they emerged buried in food. "I just hit the jackpot the food won't stop coming out!"

"Where's Nathan?" Kento asked as Nathan legs popped out as they heard his muffled yelling.

"Something strange is going on here, they have a meter on the shower like a taxicab, the numbers just keep going higher and higher it's already passed seven thousand!" Pan yelled.

"What the hell is that clicking noise?" Kento asked as Trunk removed a pillow to see a meter on the bed.

"You have got to be kidding me, there are money meters everywhere!" Trunks yelled.

"Yep it's all over the place" Froze said.

"Were being charged for everything, even for watching TV!" Trunks yelled.

"It's one everything! I bet there's one on the floor!" Kabra said.

"They're robbing us blind!" Trunks yelled.

"They even have the nerve to charge us for looking at the decorations!" Pan said finish getting dress and tying on her bandana.

"I never skipped a check before but let's go!" Trunks yelled breaking his chain.

"Right behind you!" Kento yelled.

"Just a second you guys" Goku said near the food.

"Goku come on!" Trunks yelled as Kento grabbed Nathan legs and pulled him out of the food pile.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Outside the city it was raining as they disguised themselves in the people clothes.

"Well we picked one hell of a planet to crash on didn't we" Trunks said.

"I don't know about this trip, nothing seems to be going right" Pan said putting both her hands behind her head like Goku was doing.

"We did kind of get off to a bad start" Goku said.

"Are you insinuating that this is all my fault!" Pan yelled.

"Well we were still checking the ship when you hit the button" Goku said.

"You the one who let bubblers make a wish on the black star balls right under your nose! It's your fault!" Pan yelled.

"I guess your right it is my fault" Goku said.

"Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do grandpa, your trying to act like you're the one to blame aren't you! Well you can stop acting because you really are the blame!" Pan yelled.

"Pan shut up from what I heard it is your fault so be quite" Kento said.

"There's no use staying out in the rain we might as well head back to the ship and spend the night there" Trunks said.

"I am not walking all the way back to the ship in the rain, I am way to tired and hungry and cold" Pan said leaning back on the wall as it ripped making her fall back.

"Are you okay?" all the boys asked as an alien family looked down at Pan.

"Hi my name is Pan" she said.

"Nice to meet you" the whole family said.

"Good evening folks" the boys said.

"Ok that is getting annoying" Nathan said.

"Good evening" the family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So sorry for the hole, we thought the wall was solid" Kento said.

"We never actually met any aliens before, I hope your enjoying your stay on Imecka" the man said as the wife brought them drinks.

"It's a nice place but the people are strange" Pan said, "it seems all they care about is making money, I've never meet a greedier bunch of scammers before" she said as Serena elbows her.

"Pan please!" Trunks said.

"Please excuse my uh cousin" Kento said.

"What she is right" Nathan said as Kento slapped the back of his head.

"Oh no let them speak their minds, your children honesty is refreshing, isn't it?" the husband asked.

"Yes and I'm ashamed to admit that they're right" the wife said.

"You people are nice why is everyone so money hungry?" Goku asked.

"Our leader Don Kee is the blame" the husband said.

"Lord Done Kee!" Trunks said.

"Yeah it's the taxes that's doing all this, I mean look at their house, there's no beds! I don't even see a firkin bathroom!" Nathan said as they heard sirens.

"Are they coming here?' the wife asked as the husband held her.

"I think so" the husband said as the metal part of the wall lifted revealing large blue robots.

"Nobody move, the lease has expired on this dwelling place rent is now due, produce the funds needed to renew your lease or we will proceed to repossess this dwelling" the robot said.

"Your time to renew has expired future rental agreements must be made at the palace, we will now dismantle and process" the robot said as they began pulling off the walls.

"Hey is this alright they're taking everything" Goku said.

"You won't have a home left for your children" Pan said.

"It can't be helped my income has been insufficient lately for the luxury of a dwelling" the husband said.

"Prices did rise since Lord Don Kee became our king" the wife said.

"We saw him on TV" Trunks said.

"That's him, long ago we were affordable and had no trouble providing for our families but now we're are all deeply in debt, our futures are sold before we lived them but we still have our reasons" he said smiling at his children. "Reason for passing on any humiliations we endure" he said as the roof was removed letting the rain fall on them. "I've seem to have lost my roof."

"More embarrassing are the low practices we have resorted to but don't judge them, truly they are only trying to survive" he said.

"It's hard to maintain integrity in the face of adversity only a few of us have managed" the wife said.

"But it usually means losing one's house is a tuff pill to swallow, that's why many of us became swindlers" the husband said.

"That's so sad" Pan said as the robots took the table with the candle.

"How terrible" Trunks said.

"They can't do this" Nathan said.

"Your dwelling has been reclaimed by Lord Don Kee, repo robots move out!" the robot said.

"I'm no lawyer but I think I know how we can get your house back" Goku said as he jumped back and demonstrated a few punches and kicks.

"You're a very braze child but I'm afraid the use of force is out of the question, Don Kee is too powerful" the man said.

"I seriously doubt that" Nathan said.

"If we were to offer any physical resistances Don Kee would send out his army" the man said.

"We have enough hardships already we don't want to harm our children with the weight of our burdens but thank you for your concern your very caring people" the woman said.

After the rain stopped the next day the Saiyans and Time Force members made their way back to their ship.

"I hope those nice people can find a way to get their problems shorted out" Goku said.

"Yeah I do too" Trunks said.

"I don't feel right, I wish there was something we can do to help those nice people get their house back" Pan said.

"Yeah it's hard but every planet has its fair share of problems if we tried to solve them all ourselves it would take a life time and besides if we don't find the dragon balls in a year the earth is going to have far more serious problems then high rent" Trunks said.

"It still sucks" Nathan said.

"Hey maybe there's a dragon ball on this planet, you never know we haven't check have we?" Pan asked.

"No but I can tell you there's not" Trunks said.

"How do you know? Check" Pan said.

"If you insist" Trunks said digging into his pocket and pulled out the dragon radar. "Giru, Giru, Giru!" a voce said scaring Trunks making him drop the radar as the voice keep going as the radar land on a white robot.

"Hmm" the robot said opening up and taking the dragon radar.

"Ahhhhh! Without that radar are whole mission is history!" Trunk said grabbing the robot.

"Need energy! Energy needed to function!" the robot said jumping into the air. "Ta da, da, da!" the robot said spurting arms and legs. "Giru now fully operational!"

"Why you! That's ours give it back to us right now!" Trunks yelled.

"Now capable, Giru device integrated into system, Giru Giru" the robot said.

"That's our dragon radar if we lose that we can kiss earth and our families good bye!" Trunks yelled.

"Already integrated, kiss good bye" the robot said.

"What!" Trunks said grabbing the robot.

"Alright cough it up you little toaster!" Nathan said.

"Oh no look!" Pan yelled pointing to their ship as they saw it getting towed away.

"Hey come back here with that!" Trunks yelled, "huh?" he said seeing the robot gone as he saw it running around.

"You get back here you little runt!" Trunks yelled chasing after the robot "Pan three o' clock!"

"I got it!" they both yelled as they collided and the robot kept running as Kento kicked it onto its back and Goku stepped on it to keep it down.

"Hey guys is this what you're looking for?" Goku said.

Trunks then ran over and grabbed it by its legs and hung it upside down.

"And there goes our ship" Pan said.

"They got some nerve" Goku said as they watch the dust of clouds go farther away.

"Unbelievable this just isn't our planet guys that's all there is to it" Trunks said.

"Now what?" Froze asked.

"There it goes" Trunks said dropping the robot. "Man what else could go wrong?"

"We can't just stand here, that's our ship! If we don't get it back were stranded!" Pan said.

"She right we first need to get our ship then remove the radar from that annoying machine" Kabra said.

"No sweat I'll get us there in a flash" Goku said.

"Oh I get it Instant Transmission right?" Trunks asked.

"And where do you think you going!" Pan yelled as the robot fell over and Pan stepped on it. "Not so fast there, until we figure out how to extract our radar your part of the family so get used to hanging out buddy boy!" Pan yelled as Pan began tying it up.

"This is just a little percussion for insurance policy."

"Stop tickles!" Giru said.

"There that should keep you from running off again you little sneak!" Pan said lifting up the tied up robot.

"Entering maximum security!" Pan said putting the robot into her back pack and locked it. "There you hold him Trunks!"

"Gee Pan thanks a lot" Trunks said sarcastically and took the bag.

"That dumb robot has wasted enough of our time, let's go get our ship, what do you say guys?" Pan asked.

"Alright just grab on when your ready guys" Goku said as they all grabbed onto Goku shoulders as Goku began to concentrate. "Here it goes" he said as the I.T. but ended up upside down in the air as they fell down the rocky mountain they were on.

"Are we there yet?" Pan groaned. "Wait a second! I recognize that rock formation were on the same spot as before you knuckle head!"

"OW! Goku what the hell was that! OW man that hurt!" Nathan yelled.

"Ugh nice one!" Kento growled.

"Yeah I thought it looked familiar, how strange I've never had any problem in the past" Goku said.

"Weird, what now?" Trunks asked.

"Well I'd like to give it one more shot!" Goku said.

"Oh no" Tsumuri said.

"Ok here it goes!" Goku said as they stood on top of the rock again. "Ok hold on!" he said I.T. them in the air as Pan and Nathan eyes widen as they looked down at the drop.

"We went a little furfure" Pan said, "grandpa if I live please remind me to kill you!" Pan yelled.

They then all fell and hit their heads onto rocks before falling head first into sand.

"Ugh" Froze groaned.

"I don't understand I'm doing it that same as I always have" Goku said.

"Yes that may be so, but your body different remember, you've never done Instant Transmission as a child it probably won't work" Trunks said.

"Well whatever it is you're not using me as a test mouse again so let's get back our ship the old fashioned way" Pan said.

"I second that" Serena said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day in the dead of night the Saiyans and Time Force Fighters jumped along the city roofs as they avoid the search lights and landed near the castle as Goku stood on the edge.

"Are you crazy!" Pan yelled pulling Goku off. "Were not sightseeing, were apposed to be avoiding the lights!"

"I was trying to see the ship!" Goku said.

"This is the royal palace I thought the guys that stole our spaceship were like poachers or merchants, maybe it's not really here, maybe there's been some mistake" Pan said.

"I doubt that Pan" Nathan said.

"The tracks don't lie they us right to the gate" Trunks said.

"Then our ship must be down there" Goku said.

"Well the evidence defiantly points to it but what would a wealthy king want with our ship?" Pan said.

"He might want to sell it, it's a pretty nice ship I mean it was designed by C.C. I'm sure it would go for a good price" Trunks said.

"That leaves many questions" Kabra said.

"We're talking about a man who has everything, why would someone with all that money care about our ship?" Pan said.

"I'm a C.E.O. back home Pan, I've seen two millionaires fight over one zenie on the floor" Trunks said.

"Well if it's here it's going to be hard to find without being seen" Pan said.

"I already found the ship silly" Goku said ruining Pan train of thought.

"Grandpa please, wait! What?" Pan said.

"Yeah it's right there" Goku said pointing down below as the other got up to look and saw their ship.

"I'll be damn, there it is you weren't kidding Goku it was right under our noses the whole time" Trunks said.

"Thanks a lot grandpa you could have told us you know, what a jerk!" Pan said.

"But I tried you weren't listening" Goku said.

"Whatever next time the joke on you! Now let's go get it!" Pan said jumping down as the other followed.

While sneaking around guards and avoiding searchlights they got a little closer to see the ship being held by a crane.

"There she is and I bet were not going to get her back without a fight" Trunks said.

"Um so should we go in head on?" Goku asked.

"This is a stealth operation you numbskull there are thousands of armed guards in this palace we don't want them swarming around us like bees do we!" Pan said.

"No I guess not" Goku said.

"If we have to blow our cover to get out then we'll do it, only as a last resort ok?" Pan said.

"For once she right, fight unless we have to" Kento said.

"Let's go!" Pan said running forwards as the followed as they snuck around guards and Goku made a noise as they shhhh him.

"Uh yeah I forgot" Goku said.

"Baka!" Kento growled as they looked to a spot covered with guards.

"Ready?" Pan asked as the boys nodded as a man threw a can over his head as it bounced off the wall and hit Pan in the head as panic hit the others as Pan tried to hold in her tears as she sniffled and before she cried out Trunks covered her mouth as they hid.

"You okay Pan?" Nathan whispered as she nodded her head as Trunk moved his hand and let out a breath as a rock came down and hit him on the head as he feel over making a crash.

"Intruders men! Sound the alarm!" A guard yelled.

"Busted, now what?" Trunks asked.

"Now we fights!" Serena yelled as they all were surrounded.

"Over here we got them cornered!" a guard said as the Saiyans all looked in different directions with their backs pressed to each other's. "Ready aim fire!"

Once the guards began shooting they jumped out of the way and hid behind some rocks.

"Great now what?" Goku said.

"I say we kick their rear ends and take our ship back!" Pan said.

"What? I thought you said we wanted to avoid a big confrontation" Goku said.

"It's too late that was then and this is now we tried to get the honey without disturbing the hive but it didn't work" Pan said.

"I think were on the same page now, but where's the honey?" Goku asked all excited.

"Moron! You are so stupid!" Nathan yelled.

"It was just an expression the ship the honey now let's get it!" Pan yelled jumping into the air as the others followed and began fighting off guards.

"Pan let's go!" Nathan said as they jumped into the machine that could carry their ship and took over the controls.

"We need to get the ship down!" Pan said.

"Which button is it!" Nathan said looking at the controls.

"Grandpa help, up there!" Pan said pointing to the ship.

"Got it!" Goku said flying up and kicking the crane as the ship wobbled and broke free and landed on the back of Pan and Nathan vehicle.

"Alright!" Pan said as a gun was pointed at them.

"Get out or your dead!" the guard said as Pan stepped on a peddle and a loud fan without.

"I'm sorry what was that? What you say?" Nathan said as him and Pan smiled.

"You heard me get out!" he yelled as the ship began to rise.

"Take off? Ok if you say so" as Pan began to wobble the air craft.

"Hey what are you doing!" the guard yelled before he fell off.

"Unlicensed drivers coming through!" Pan yelled as guards ran away from the direction they drove in as Kento and Tsumuri landed on the roof.

"There's Grandpa and Trunks" Pan said as they pulled over.

"Get in!" Nathan yelled.

"Earthlings ride free!" Pan said as Goku and Trunks jumped on as Froze Kabra and Serena hopped on.

"Were on Pan!" Trunks yelled as Pan tried to drive it.

"Pan you can drive right?" Nathan said as the went under and ramp and nearly took the aliens heads.

"She nearly took our heads off! Hasn't she ever driven before!" Trunks yelled.

"No come to think of it!" Goku said.

"Hang on!" Kento yelled as they ran through a bunch of Don Kee statues.

Up ahead they saw a small brown alien and a lady alien with orange hair as they form red kai blast and shot it at them.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled.

"Victory Cannon!" Kento yelled colliding with the attacks making the red was get destroyed as it went towards a man on a roof as he jumped down and smacked them into the air making them explode.

"They're Saiyans" the alien said.

As Pan and Nathan drew closer to the gate they saw a yellow electric field up blocking the exit.

"Close the gate!" a guard yelled as the door closed and Pan drove them threw it as everyone on board got electrocuted as the ship drove through and began driving away from the city.

"Well I guess they're not coming after us" Goku said.

"Now it's time to fix this ship and kiss this crazy planet goodbye!" Pan said as the door opened and Trunks climbed in.

"I don't know about that Pan we might have to turn you and Nathan in for reckless endangerment" Trunks said.

"This is the thanks we get for saving the day!" Pan said.

"All you remember that next time you ask me for something!" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day they were far in the desert as Goku found a pink object.

"Alright, some breakfast!" Goku said reaching out for it. "I'm starving" he said as it opened up and was an bug as it flew off. "Hey!"

"It would have tasted bad anyway" Kento said.

"Is this going to take all day Trunks or what? I'm ready to go!" Pan said getting impatient.

"Sorry your highness but your great escape caused some additional damage!" Trunks said.

"Well we got us out of there didn't we!" Pan said looking to Nathan.

"Yes!" Nathan said.

"Hey if I'm that good of a driver I can't wait till I'm actually old enough" Pan said.

"With a positive attitude like things sure will go quicker" Goku said.

"Sorry did I hear something?" Pan said.

"That was the voice of wisdom from your ten year old grandfather" Trunks said jumping down.

"Ten? You think he's ten, that's ridiculous" Pan said.

"Well how old do I look?" Goku asked.

"I don't know three or four" Pan said.

"I'd say seven? Or eight" Nathan said.

"Actually this was the exact size he was when he was twelve so yeah I think he's eleven or twelve" Kento said.

"I hate to interrupt but I'm ready to go to town to get our parts" Trunks said.

"Lets go" Froze said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the market they walked through all on their guard.

"Be careful Trunks we don't want them to push something on us that we don't need" Pan said.

"Right, don't worry I think I got the hang of this place after our first fiasco" Trunks said as they approached a woman with a crate of metal piece.

"Hey do you sell parts?" Pan asked.

"Of course" she said then fear hit her as she looked at Pan and Nathan and yelled before she closed the door to the shop.

"That was weird" Nathan said as they turned around to see everyone staring at them with large eyes before they all screamed and all the shops began closing up.

"Correction this is really weird" Kento said.

"What's wrong with them?" Pan asked.

"Well I don't want to hurt anybody feelings you guys but it seems to me they were all terrified of Pan and Nathan" Goku said as the kids growled.

"Now why would they be scared of us!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah were not scary look at me I'm adorable!" Nathan yelled as Kento and Trunks walked over to a wall covered in posters of them.

Pan poster had her holding and knife and sharp teeth.

Trunks had two guns and stitches on his head.

Goku was sticking a very long tongue and pulling on his eye lid.

Kento was giving the finger and wore an eye patch.

Tsumuri looked like some troll.

Serena had blood on her face and holding a machete.

Froze was straggling an alien child.

Kabra was sitting on a small alien with sharp teeth and Nathan was some kind of Gremlin.

"Oh great, guys get a load of this!" Trunks said.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nathan yelled tearing off his poster.

"What! Why are we up there!" Pan yelled.

"I guess were some of Imecka most wanted criminals" Trunks said.

"Criminals that absurd! We haven't done anything wrong!" Pan yelled.

"Ugh I hated seeing these thing the first time" Kento said.

"I officially hate this planet" Serena said.

"I'm sure it had something to do with us taking our ship from the palace" Trunks said.

"But they stole it from us first! We just took what was rightfully ours this is ridiculous!" Pan yelled.

"THEY THINK I LOOK LIKE THIS!" Nathan yelled.

"And look at this picture!" Pan yelled ripping off one of her posters off the wall. "It doesn't look anything like me!" she yelled before shredding it.

"This is insulting!" Tsumuri yelled as they heard sirens and looked in one direction.

"Over there men!" a guard said as many of them began running towards them with guns.

"What should we do?" Goku asked.

"I say we get out of here, if we beat up a bunch of police we'll really look like criminals" Pan said.

"Then move it!" Kabra yelled as they hid an a alley and the police ran past it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day, they returned to the market to find it closed and it was raining.

"It seems like nothing is going right I'm starting to wonder about this mission, once again were out in the cold and rain and our ship is still broken" Pan said.

"Well let's try not to lose faith, everything happens for a reason, would you rather go back to the ship?" Goku asked.

"Then we will have to walk all the way back here to get the parts" Pan said.

"That if someone will sell us some maybe we should disguise ourselves?" Nathan said as Goku sat on the ground with a growling stomach.

"I'm really hungry" Goku said.

"What else is new!" Pan said as her and the other Saiyans stomachs growled as Pan blushed. "Come to think of it we haven't eaten since yesterday, have we?"

"Giru, Giru, Giru," Giru said repeating his name over and over and Trunk held out the back pack.

"What an annoying robot, I tried everything up except his mouth!" Pan yelled shoving her elbow into the bag as the robot grunted.

"Easy, I think he's trying to tell us something" Trunks said as they heard a beeping noise. "Guys we better get a move on we got company!" Trunks said.

"Oh crap not again!" Kento said.

"Just follow me come on!" Trunks said as they began jumping along the roofs to get away from arriving guards.

After hiding behind their posters they watched as the guards went away.

"Lost them" Goku said.

"I hate this! Us of all people working in the shadows like criminals!" Pan yelled.

"It's insulting!" Nathan yelled.

"I don't like it either kids it wouldn't be such a big deal we could just leave but we have to buy parts and that's what makes it so difficult it's amazing what a few bad wanted posters can do" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" the robot said moving around in the bag.

"Will you please shut up!" Pan yelled beating on the robot as a door opened and an alien woman stepped out and saw them.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Were visitors from earth, even thou were on your most wanted list were actually really good people" Goku said as he laughed.

"Grandpa!" Pan said covering his mouth as fear hit the woman.

"Please don't be scared ma'am we'd never hurt you" Pan said as the woman scared and ran back in.

"There they are!" a guard yelled, "over here hurry!"

"Let's get out of here!" Pan said.

"Thanks a lot Goku!" Nathan yelled as they began jumping from roof to roof again.

"Guns ahead!" Tsumuri yelled as they all jumped high in the air over the men with guns as Goku fell down and jumped from the brown alien face and jumped back into the air to meet with the others.

"Nice job grandpa" Pan said.

"Thanks!" Goku said as they continued to run.

At one point Pan fell into a hole she made landing on a roof as she grabbed Goku, he grabbed Trunks, Trunks grabbed Kento starting a chain as they all got pulled into the hole.

"What a landing I could have broken my tail bone on a rock that hard" Pan grunted.

"OW! Who grabbed my tail!" Nathan growled.

"Ow I think I broke my antenna" Kabra said rubbing his head.

"That's not a rock that's my head!" Goku mumbled as Pan got off Goku face.

"Oops sorry" Pan said.

"I'm okay Pan but I had no idea you were that heavy! I see Videl is feeding you right" Goku moaned.

"What's that opposed to mean! I'm not heavy!" Pan yelled.

"Enough! We're trying not to get caught here!" Kento growled.

"Alright put them up!" an elderly woman said holding a mop towards them. "Freeze don't move I caught you, you dirty thieves aren't going anywhere!"

"Be on the lookout theses eight fugitives are still at large contact the police if you see them and exercise extreme caution they are armed and dangerous" someone on the TV said.

"Armed and dangerous? That is such a lie! We're not armed!" Nathan said.

"Listen folks that's not true Pan said.

"Hold it Pan" Trunks said shaking his head. "Please forgive us for barging in."

"Yeah sorry about breaking your roof" Goku said.

"We'll just go" Pan said as they head to the door and Goku stomach growled again.

"Really?" Froze said.

"Grandpa please!" Pan said.

"I can't help it I haven't eaten in two days" Goku said.

"Don't worry guys we'll find something to eat" Kento said.

"Wait kids there's no hurry why don't you stay awhile, you must be brave starting a royal ruckus like that it's been a long time since someone had the guts to challenge Don Kee" the woman said.

"Oh yes that for sure I'd like to light a fire under his you know what myself but I'm getting too old for that now" the man said.

"Maybe not" Pan said.

"Your very nice please stay awhile I'll prepare you some food" the woman said.

"Oh we don't want to intrude" Kento said as his stomach growled, "damn stomach!"

"It's settled I'll make us supper!" the woman said.

"Please sit" the woman said as they did.

A few minutes later they were having soup as they finished explaining their story.

"So they took your ship? What a shame" the woman said.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, it makes me want to scream when I think about those crooks, it not fair!" Pan said.

"I'll say" Nathan said.

"No it's not, Don Kee made it illegal to own a ship" the woman said.

"Why would he do something like that?" Trunks asked.

"That's just stupid" Serena said.

"It's just his way of making sure no one leaves Imecka, the conditions here are so unreasonable most would leave if they had the opportunity" the woman said.

"Were slaves not literally but taxes and rent are so high he practically owns us" the man said.

"How awful there must be people like us who had their ship taken away and have no way out" Pan said.

"Yes there are many here like that, including us" the man said.

"You too?" Nathan said.

"We landed in Don Kee web long ago, he's like a fat spider slowly shucking the life out of us he's only keeping us alive to feed his desirers" the woman said.

"How awful" Serena said.

The woman then smiled and slapped her chest, "but look our hearts are still beating aren't they, we still have hope that someday great changes will take place on Imecka" the woman said.

"Organize a revolt and stop playing by Don Kee rules!" Pan said.

"Pan!" Trunks yelled.

"I wish we could but Don Kee is a cunning individual he has trained fighters for his own body guards they have freighting powers anyone of them could destroy an entire army by himself" the woman said.

"We saw" Goku said.

"Yeah we ran into three of them already" Kento said.

"Ah so you've seen how dreadful they are" she said patting Goku head. "It great you were able to sneak your ship out, I wish I had seconds to offer a brave boy like you but that was all we had."

"What!" they said looking at their empty bowls.

"If that was your last bit then that means we eat your dinner" Pan said.

"Oh we don't mind, skipping one meal isn't going to kill two old birds like us, right Esgar!" the woman said patting her husband on the back hard as he coughed.

"Yes of course" he said.

Pan then grunted as she walked towards the door. "Pan what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"I'm leaving" Pan said.

"What? Leaving where?" Trunks asked.

"Oh I'm just taking a little walk, straight to Don Kee palace!" Pan said making a fist. "I've had it, I'm tired of tip toeing around this loser! People can't get food, we can't get parts, someone got to give him a peace of their mind and that someone is me!"

"I'm right behind you!" Nathan said getting up.

"Great idea!" Goku said following.

"Wait for me!" Trunks yelled chasing after them.

"Ugh here we go again" Kento said following them with the Time Force Fighters.

"Please be careful" the woman said.

"Oh don't worry we will ma'am, were pretty strong ourselves" Pan said flexing her arm, "check this out!"

"Thank you for the dinner" Kento said as they left.

After leaving the house they found themselves cornered by guards.

"There they are!" one yelled as a searchlight went onto them as they walked towards the two aliens from the night before with four searchlights following them.

"Ok remember the plan guys" Kento whispered as Pan held out her arms.

"Alright we surrender we had enough of life on the run so go ahead put the cuffs on and take us away" Pan said as they were all put in cuffs and put into police car and drove towards Don Kee palace.

Once in the palace Pan felt Kento tail pick her cuffs off she and the others fought the guards and made their way to Don Kee door as Pan sent a guard flying through the door to Don Kee thrown.

"What is the meaning of this!" the pink hair Don Kee said.

"Who let you off your leashes Sheila get in here! Gale you too!" Don Kee yelled.

"I hate to say it but they're not coming" Trunks said.

"You're lying!" Don Kee said pushing a button on his desk and turned to a screen and saw a trail of guards and unconscious body guards.

"Oops" Nathan said sarcastically as him and Kento high-fived.

"Lord Don Kee you're a crook! We know all about your evil ways!" Pan yelled.

"Fools I make the laws on this planet! I've done nothing illegal you're the criminals here" Don Kee yelled.

"Wrong answer!" Pan yelled charging towards Don Kee as Don Kee hit a button and a blue light came under her and froze her in place as she cried out in pain.

"Pan!" Goku yelled as him and Trunk ran to her and got sent flying back.

"A stun field!" Kento growled.

"You eight should mind your own business" he said hitting another button as large weapons came out of the walls and pointed to them. "Die!" he said as the weapons began firing at them.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled putting up a barrier as it glowed.

"Explosion Wave!" Nathan yelled making the weapons explode.

"What you're still alive, impossible!" Don Kee yelled as everyone sensed something and turned to see and alien in a red hood.

"You cannot defeat warriors such as theses with conventional weaponry" he said.

"Then take care of business Ledgic destroy them all!" Don Kee yelled.

"What have I told you about giving me orders!" Ledgic growled.

"Uh destroy them please Ledgic" Don Kee said.

"I will, but for my own satisfaction" Ledgic said Trunks then charged at him as Ledgic dodged his punch and punched him into the roof as Trunks bounced off and hit the floor.

"Trunks!" Serena yelled knelling next to him.

"Ok new plan" Trunks grunted.

"Kids let us take it from here" Goku said standing next to Kento who was cracking his knuckles.

"What about us?" Trunks grunted.

"Take care of Pan" Goku said.

"Right" Trunks said as Pan screams got their attention.

"Hold on Pan!" Nathan yelled running over to her.

"And who might you be little boys?" Ledgic asked as Kento growled.

"I'm Goku and I'm not a boy!"

"I'm Kento and who you calling little!"

"Who are you?" Goku asked as Ledgic chuckled and removed his hood.

"The name Ledgic and I must warn you, I'm a breed apart from these weaklings prepare yourself!" Ledgic said as they charged at each other and collided fists and they jumped back and Ledgic shot kai blast at them as the fight went air born as Goku and Kento dodged his attacks as Goku threw Ledgic down and kai blast got shot at them.

"Solar Shield!" Kento yelled as the kai blast hit them.

Ledgic pulled off spikes from his shoulders as they regrew and the spikes in his hands became swords as Goku appeared behind him as Ledgic began swinging his swords at them as Goku caught both his swords as Goku broke the swords and got kicked down into the palace as Ledgic got kicked in the face by Kento.

Ledgic then made a sphere as he smacked Kento down and Goku and Kento floated down below.

"I have to admit you are very powerful" Goku said.

"Don't patronize me I know your holding back, as am I Saiyan" Ledgic said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"Alright then no fooling around, let get to it!" Goku said as a gold aura formed around Goku and Kento as they both powered to Super Saiyan 2"

"What!" Ledgic said as Goku flew towards him as he held up his sphere as Goku broke through it and punched Ledgic in the gut as Kento kicked his jaw as they began punching and kicking him.

Goku kicked Ledgic blow as he land on the roof and powered for a kai attack as Goku and Kento charged for theirs.

"Kamehameha!"

"Victory Cannon!" Goku and Kento attacks then collided with Ledgic red kai blast as they pushed his back and hit him destroying another section of the palace.

"Get up Ledgic!" Don Kee yelled as Trunks had an unconscious Pan as Nathan and the others saw Goku and Kento float down and power down.

"That was fun you'd be even better if you trained more, I would mind fighting you someday for fun that way we can both test our progress, wouldn't that be cool?" Goku said in a cheerful manner.

"You are an unusual child" Ledgic said.

"Oh you have no idea" Kento said.

"I told you already told you, I'm not a child I couldn't have beaten you if I was" Goku said.

"Is this a riddle? It must be what kind of child is not really a child?" Ledgic said getting one and grunting.

"One that's really an adult stuck in the body of a twelve year old" Froze said.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'll be fine" Ledgic said.

"But he won't!" Pan said as her and the others glared at Don Kee who picked up some money and ran over to Ledgic.

"Ledgic I've been saving this for you, finish them and it will all be yours" Don Kee said.

"Didn't your mother tell you!" he growled as he kicked Don Kee. "Money isn't everything!" he yelled as he walked towards Goku and Kento, "mark my words next time I'll be victorious."

"Oh yeah we'll see about that Ledgic" Goku said as Ledgic smiled and walked past them.

"Now what do we do about him?" Nathan said as they all looked down at Don Kee who screamed and jumped back and bowed.

"Please don't hurt me I beg of you I was wrong, if you spare me I'll do anything you say" Don Kee begged as Pan and Nathan smiled.

"And how do we know you're telling the truth?" Pan said.

"Yeah it's not wise to lie to us!" Nathan said cracking his knuckles.

"I swear I'll do anything!" Don Kee begged.

"Anything?" Nathan said.

"Stop charging rent! Give your people free housing!" Pan yelled.

"Free? But that impossible" Don Kee said.

"I guess the deals off" Pan said.

"Oh right" Goku said as him and Nathan stepped forwards as Goku swung his arm and Zato chuckled.

"Ok I'll do it! There will be no more rent I'll give you the contracts to prove it" Don Kee said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minutes later in front of Loca and Esgar home.

"Loca Esgar we have something for you!" Pan yelled as the couple came to the window to see the Saiyans flying with a large black box and set it down in front of all the citizens as they opened it and it was stacked with papers as they landed on the second self.

"Hi everyone here a little gift from Don Kee, theses are your rental contracts you are no longer down on oppressive rule, oh and Don Kee asked us to make another announcement anyone who has had their space ship impounded will have it returned free of charge!" Pan yelled.

"This is a dream come true!" Loca said.

"Now let's go get the free parts Don Kee owes us" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the ship.

"It sure was nice of Don Kee to give us those parts for free" Pan said.

"Yeah I think old Don can turn over a new leaf, now we can leave Imecka with clear consciences and find those dragon balls" Trunks said fixing the ship with Tsumuri and the other Time Force Fighter.

"Guys are radar ran away" Goku said as Pan and Nathan looked down at an empty blue back pack.

"That brat!" Pan yelled.

"There he is!" Nathan yelled as they flew over and Pan landed in front of him.

"Not so fast! You little crook! You're not going anywhere until we get our dragon radar back!" Pan yelled as the robot started to walk backwards and tripped as Pan stepped on him.

"Let go!" Giru yelled.

"If you don't cough it up right now were going to pull you apart circuit by circuit!" Pan yelled.

"No! No disassemble, Giru alive, Giru alive!" he said.

"Good grief!" Trunks said flying over and pulled the robot out from under Pan foot and made her fall over.

"Hey what's the big idea huh!" Pan yelled.

"What you were doing was cruel Pan" Trunks said.

"What are you talking about he's just a stupid little machine!" Pan yelled.

"If he's scared to die then he must value his existences his life might be different than ours but if he's struggling to survive then we have to respect that" Trunks said as Kento flew over and he brushed the sand of the robot.

"He's right Pan" Kento said.

"Poor little guy he's terrified" Trunks said.

"And what are we going to do about the dragon radar?" Pan asked.

"I say we smash it open then sell all the scraps!" Nathan said as the robot back opened showing the radar.

"Huh? It looks like the dragon radar is still intact" Trunks said.

"What?" Nathan said as they gathered around Trunks.

"If I'm right he's intergraded the radar into his system as a fully operational part" Trunks said.

"Affirmative!" Giru said.

"Alright!" Trunks said.

"Just great if the radar apart of him now that means we have to take him along with us" Pan said.

"Great!" Goku said as the radar beeped showing a dragon ball.

"Hey it's working! He's giving us the location of our first dragon ball!" Trunk said.

"Is it here on Imecka?" Pan asked.

"No these coordinates are for somewhere in outer space but it's not that far from here!" Trunks said.

"Well what are we doing just standing here?" Pan said.

"Yeah our first dragon ball!" Goku cheered.

"Let's go get it!" Pan said.

"Well see you guys later and say hello to the others for us" Kento said as they parted ways again.

A.N. Please Review.


	96. Like Pulling Teeth from a Saiyan

Chapter Ninety-Five: Like Pulling Teeth from a Saiyan

Team Berserker found themselves in a forest of tall grass as they saw Goku ship land.

"Here we go again" Reyoto said.

"Maybe we should have switched time lines so we weren't doing the same thing" Naomi said.

"You guys were here before?" Brody asked.

"Yes so we already know what going to happen so were just going to pretend we don't know what's going to happen next" Harker said.

'That's kind of boring' Frost wrote.

"Yeah but just go with it" Bash said.

"Hey guys!" Goku said flying down with Pan.

"Hey little man what's up?" Reyoto said.

"Why is everything so big?" Brody asked looking at the massive tree.

"Where did Goku go?" Harker asked as they saw kid Goku was gone as Goku laughter got their attention.

"Oh man this is fun and it sure beats walking" Goku said as the flew up knocking Goku to the ground.

"How that idiot mange to stay alive this long I will never know" Bash said.

'Agreed' Frost wrote.

"Hey where did Naomi and Pan go again?" Reyoto asked saying the last part quietly as they saw the girls laughing as she sided down a giant blade of grass with wings and white collars on her neck and wrist and two antenna attached to her bandana.

"Hey grandpa, so what do you think? I look just like a bug don't I?" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess" Goku said.

"Bah! Would it be more realistic if I bit you!" Pan yelled as she flew in the air.

"Wait for me Pan" Naomi said flying after her as they stopped as a large swarm of giant butterflies flew past them.

"They're so beautiful, hey wait for us" Pan said and they flew with the bugs.

"There you are! Were apposed to be looking for the dragon ball, not playing!" Trunks yelled with the robot holding onto his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah we know" Reyoto said.

"Pan let's go!" Trunks yelled.

"She gone da-Trunks" Brody said as Trunks looked at him suspiciously.

"She and Naomi left with the butterflies, they'll be fine let's go get the dragon ball and meet them back here" Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked as Goku flew into the air.

"I'm positive, come on!" Goku said.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Trunks said.

"Trust me he doesn't" Harker said as they all nodded and flew after Goku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan and Naomi were flying with the butterflies above the air as she laughed.

"I could do this forever, this is so much fun!" she said.

"Yeah this is fun" Naomi said as the butter flies flew down to flower to as Pan landed on a pink one with Naomi.

"Wow, cool flower" Pan said seeing a blue plant in the center with a yellow liquid.

"Hey what do we have here?" Pan said sticking her finger in it and putting it to her mouth. "Delicious! A flower for a bed, this is the life!" she said lying down.

"Yeah" Naomi said as they heard a strange noise and looked up to the sky.

"What is that sound?" Pan asked.

"Oh shit" Naomi said as a swarm of giant bees appeared and four grabbed their arms and pulled them into the air.

"This isn't what you think! We're not bugs were girls!" Pan yelled.

"Not again!" Naomi yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trunks and the others were flying past giant apples as Giru began beeping. "Dragon ball detected, straight ahead! Giru, Giru" the robot said.

Reyoto was next to a giant apple as he shook his head watching Goku take a bite out of it.

"I swear, our stomach has a mind of their own" he said as Trunks flew next to them.

"Down there!" the robot said as they looked down and saw a flashing gold light next to the tree.

"Yeah I see!" Trunks said floating down with Reyoto and Frost.

"It's the four star ball" Harker said.

"Goku we found the fourth star ball" Trunks yelled as a giant apple flew down towards them.

"AHHHHH!"

"Look out!" Bash yelled as they jumped out of the way as the apple landed on the ball.

'What the hell!' Frost wrote.

"That would have hurt" Trunks said.

"What the hell Goku! You almost hit us!" Reyoto yelled.

"Did you guys get the dragon ball?" Goku asked.

"Not exactly" Trunks said.

"Oh I see, how about I lift and you grab it?" Goku said as they heard a cawing as a giant bird flew down and grab the apple and flew away with it.

"That was close" Goku said.

"Yeah no kidding" Trunks said.

"I hate birds" Reyoto said.

"Were just lucky that he was in the mood for something sweet" Goku said as they turned back around.

"Oh no!" Bash yelled as they saw the dragon ball was gone.

"What happened, it's gone!" Goku said.

"I don't know!" Trunks said.

"Bird and apple" the robot said pointing to the bird in the sky as they saw a gold glow on the apple.

"Let's go get it!" Trunks yelled as the ground shook and stopped then shook again.

"That not an earthquake" Reyoto said as the shaking continued as a foot came down next to them as they all jumped back as a giant orange alien walked past them.

"Whoa he's huge!" Goku said.

"And hungry from the sound of it" Reyoto said hearing the large growling.

The bird then dropped the apple as the giant caught it and put it in a bag as the bird landed on his shoulder and the giant began to walk away as they flew into the air.

"We have to get the ball back before he eats that apple!" Trunks said as they all shivered with disgust and heard Pan screaming.

"That was Pan and Naomi!" Brody said.

"She'll be okay, we need to get the dragon ball first" Goku said as Trunks flew away. "Hey that's the wrong way!"

"I'm going for girls, we can find the ball again using the radar but if we lose her were cooked!" Trunks yelled.

"I guess he's right but if he eats that apple were in trouble" Goku said.

"Great not again!" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

At the beehive the bee were flying Pan and Naomi to it.

"Let go of me! Put us down right now!" Pan yelled as the bees flew them into the hive. "What is this place, where are you taking us! Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as the bees dropped them and Pan and Naomi fell through a honeycomb and landed in pollen.

"Ow! You jerks get back here!" Naomi yelled.

"This must be their hive, and just what do they plan on doing with us now?" she asked.

"I have no idea" Naomi said as they looked around.

"Those bees don't know who they're dealing with, if they try to get fresh with us I'll blast this place to smithereens!" Pan yelled as she saw yellow objects moving on the wall in the honeycombs.

"Yikes the walls are alive" Pan said backing away. "This must be the eggs, there are hundreds of them and they're all about to hatch and each one has a nasty larva inside!" Pan said as they screamed with fear as an egg fell out and rolled onto the floor as they screamed and the bottom popped off showing a little bee legs and stinger as the top fell off and the cutest little baby bee Pan and Naomi ever saw sat in front of them.

"Ah! Huh?" Pan said as the others eggs began hatching more little bees.

"Oh my god!" Naomi said.

"Ah! How adorable!" Pan said picking one up and began cuddling it as Naomi did the same.

"So cute!" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere away from the hive, Goku and the others were looking for Pan.

"Pan where are you?" Trunks yelled.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Naomi where you guys at?" Reyoto yelled.

"Guys I found her!" Trunks yelled pointing towards a spider web where they saw the top of a yellow head and antenna and a large spider crawling towards it.

"Pan!" Goku yelled flying towards the spider head and kicked it as the spider hit and sprayed web in his direction.

"I can't see!" Goku grunted trying to get the web off him as the spider opened its mouth to eat him as Trunk kicked the spider sending it flying into a tree branch and down to the ground.

"Yuck!" Goku yelled trying to get the web off him as Frost helped him as Trunk pulled the web wrapped hostage out of the web and landed near a branch.

"Pan are you okay?" Trunks asked breaking the web off as he saw a queen bee face. "Oh boy."

"Trunks is she okay?" Goku asked landing on the branch.

"Well she a little shaken up but she'll 'bee' just fine" Trunks said holding out a bee that looked like Pan with the white collars.

"That's not Pan she too quiet" Goku said.

"Yeah Pan loud" Reyoto said.

IIIIII

Back at the hive a bee brought Pan and Naomi a yellow glob and flew off.

"For us?" Pan said tasting the blob. "Oh hey that's a really good batch guys" Pan said as more bees dropped more honey drops.

"More honey, gee thanks" Pan said sarcastically.

"I'm not hungry" Naomi said.

"Hey wait a second, their bringing us honey because they think one of us is their queen!" Pan yelled.

"Really?" Naomi pretending to be shocked.

"Well I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility!" Pan yelled throwing a honey drop "I'm out of here!" Pan said flying up.

"Right behind you!" Naomi said as they snuck their way alongside the hive as bees followed them out of the hive.

"Ah! Can't you guys take no for an answer!" Pan yelled as they flew faster with the bees following.

"These guys are annoying!" Naomi yelled.

"Ugh! Bees have no class!" Pan yelled flying past the giant who caught a fish.

"Did you see that?" Naomi said.

"Wow everything big" Pan said as the bees drew closer. "Leave us alone!" she yelled flying threw some leaves and ran into Goku as Naomi crashed into Reyoto.

"Ow! That hurt!" Pan yelled rubbing her head.

"I know!" Goku said as Trunk flew behind them with the queen on his back.

"Who the hell is that! My replacement!" Pan yelled pointing at the queen bee.

"No she just a bee we helped that lost her way, she's been through a lot and is still a little weak" Trunks said as the swarm of bee surrounded them.

"What's going on? They're surrounding us!" Goku said.

"And they mean business!" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I know what's going on!" Pan yelled removing her antennas and white collar as Naomi followed. "I'm not your queen and neither is Naomi you buzzing bone heads! She your queen!" Pan yelled pointing at the bee on Trunks back.

The queen bee then flew off Trunks back and flew off with the bees following her.

"Imagine that, mistaking Pan and Naomi for their queen, that's something else alright" Goku said.

"It's called being clueless grandpa!" Pan said.

"I don't know, having a countless number of personal attendants does have its advantages Pan" Trunks said.

"Ugh! I'll never eat honey again!" Pan said.

"Pan to them honey is worth more than diamonds and gold" Trunks said.

"I guess you're right, how sweet" Pan said.

"That's strange, five readings!" Goku said seeing five dragons balls on the radar.

"What! Give me that!" Pan yelled yanking the robot out of Goku hands. "Great now I'm not getting any signal at all!" she yelled beating on the robot head.

"Giru not broken!" Giru yelled.

"Huh?" Pan said stopping her beating.

"Radar not malfunctioning energy to low" Giru said.

"Ah so that's it, I should have known" Trunks said.

"What's going on with him?" Pan asked as they flew.

"Well on a planet with no industries it's going to be hard to find metal for Giru to eat" Trunks said.

"A lot of good he is! Conking out in an important time like this!" Pan said.

"Hey! Wow someone cooking fish!" Goku said smelling fish as his stomach growled. "My stomach empty too, lets eat!"

"Don't even think about it!" Reyoto said pulling on Goku ear.

"Now who would be cooking fish all the way out here! Come on" Pan said.

"I know who" Trunks said.

"Huh?" Pan and Goku said.

"A giant lives out here, we saw him earlier" Trunks said.

"Awesome it must be a huge fish! Let's see if we can sneak a little nibble!" Goku said.

"I said no!" Reyoto yelled yanking on Goku ear harder.

"We saw him too, he's huge! He might sneak a nibble out of us!" Pan said.

"Over there Trunks!" Goku yelled pointing to smoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once they found the source of the smoke they found a fire and a fish cooking over it as all the heroes hid behind a rock.

"Wow and I thought I caught big fish" Goku said.

"Goku he's coming!" Trunks said grabbing Goku and they all hid as the giant approached the fire with a growling stomach.

"He reminds me a little bit of you Goku" Trunks said as they saw many animals around him.

"There, one of those apples has the dragon ball on it" Reyoto said pointing to the giant stack of apples.

"Step littlie, operation apple begins, let's go get that dragon ball" Trunks said as they began sneaking threw the grass.

"I was expecting the giant to be really mean and scary, but he exactly seems kind of gentle, don't you think?" Pan said.

"Yeah I agree" Naomi said.

"Shhhh! He may seem gentle but that might change if he finds us" Trunks said.

"Don't worry everything going to be fine" Pan said as the giant removed the fish off the fire and began to eat it.

"Ah! He's eating all the fish! Let's get some before it's all gone!" Goku said walking towards the giant.

"Goku get back here are you crazy!" Trunks yelled.

"But I'm starving!" Goku said as Reyoto grabbed his ear and dragged him back to where the others were.

"Shhhh! Come on let's get the dragon ball first then we'll catch our own fish!" Trunks said.

"Alright now you're talking" Goku said rubbing his red ear.

"Look right there, the apple on top!" Trunks said pointing to the apple onto of the apple pile.

"Wow this must be our lucky day" Pan said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Ok let's just hurry up!" Bash said.

"I'll go get it" Goku said flying towards the apple and landed on top of it as the giant deer pushed it over on the ground as Goku flew in the air and the apple landed on the giant foot.

"Huh? Hmmm" Giant said looking down and picking up the apple.

'Oh shit!' Frost wrote as the giant put the whole apple into his mouth and began chewing as he pulled out the core and threw it into the grass.

"Did he just?" Pan said.

"I'm afraid so, this is bad" Trunks said as Goku flew down.

"No one said getting the dragon ball would be easy" Goku said.

"I can't believe this" Pan said.

"Oh great now we have to wait for it to come out of the southern exit" Harker said as Pan and Naomi screamed.

"Absolutely not! No way! If that what it takes to save the planet then I just don't care anymore!" Pan yelled.

"You are the ones who wanted to come on this mission, you volunteered" Goku said.

"How about we go after another dragon ball and come back for this one later, you know give some time here for it to work out naturally" Trunks said.

"Ewwww! Trunks that is so gross!" Naomi said as the giant yelled and grab at the side of his mouth in pain.

"What wrong with him! It's like he's under attack or something" Goku said as the giant began kicking and stomping in all directions as Goku flew up.

"Hey what's the matter, are you okay? Hello?" Goku said.

"Goku look in his tooth" Reyoto said pointing into the giant mouth as Goku looked and saw the dragon ball was stuck in one of the giant teeth.

"Hey there's the dragon ball!" Goku said.

"Goku look out!" Naomi yelled as Goku got smacked into the ground.

"Hey! Knock that off!" Bash yelled.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled landing next to Goku.

"He never swallowed it it's in his mouth, the dragon ball stuck in his tooth!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as the giant stepped on the ground and they all flew out of the way.

Goku then flew into the giant mouth as all the heroes eyes widen.

"Grandpa are you out of your mind!" Pan yelled as Goku then held open the giant mouth.

"Trunk get the dragon ball I can't hold it much longer!" Goku grunted.

"Are you crazy!" Trunks yelled.

"Too late!" Goku grunted as the mouth closed and he stood on the tongue.

"Is he crazy!" Brody yelled.

"I hate to do this" Goku said preparing for a Kamehameha.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me Ha!" Goku yelled shooting a kai blast as the giant opened his mouth as the kai blast knocked the tooth with the dragon ball in it. "Alright I did it!" Goku yelled flying out of the giant mouth and caught the flying tooth.

"Nice catch" Bash said.

"Well guys we got our first ball" Goku said as they all gathered around Goku.

"That is a foul smelling cavity!" Pan said plugging her nose.

The giant then quit crying out in pain as Goku pulled out the dragon ball from the tooth.

"Tada!" Goku said holding out the dragon ball.

"Yes at this rate a year is plenty of time!" Trunks said.

"Good thing I was here, right guys?" Pan said.

"I say they were better off" Harker said as the giant looked closely at them.

"Oh hi" Goku said greeting the giant.

"Sorry about that you had something in your tooth that we needed" Trunks said.

"Yeah here you go" Goku said as he tossed the tooth and the giant caught it. "That was a really bad cavity you had their giant" Goku said.

"Bye!" Naomi said as they flew off.

"Start brushing your teeth!" Bash said as the giant waved them goodbye.

'Well the others went to the ship so the six of us can leave now' Frost wrote.

"My dad dressed like a dork in this timeline" Brody said.

"Don't let Trunks hear that or you'd be grounded" Bash said.

A.N. Please Review.


	97. Trunks the Bride and a Good Laugh

Chapter Ninety-Six: Trunks the Bride and a Good Laugh

Team Elite found themselves on a ship as they saw Pan glaring at Giru as the robot somehow was sweating with fear of Pan holding scissors to him.

"You better spit the rest our right now or you'll get it!" Pan yelled as Giru swallowed the rest of the metal he stole. "Oh that does it! That the last straw Giru! You had your chance and you blew it! It's time to pay the consequences!"

"Should have spit it out Giru" Zang said.

"Oh hey guys" Goku said as Pan ignored them.

"Hold still or you'll really get it!" Pan yelled tying Giru up to the wall. "There" she said stepping back as Giru hung off the floor. "How do you like that!"

"No let go, not fair! Giru, Giru" he said.

"Well I could dump you out the airlock, would that be fair! Eating a control panel is practically mutiny!" Pan yelled. "This will teach you to have a little self-control!"

"Trunks help, please!" Giru, Giru, Giru!"

"Pan I think we should think of a different punishment" Trunks said.

"Let's just feed him until he's full, I mean that always works for me when I'm hungry" Goku said.

"But grandpa I'm trying to discipline him! Do you mind!" Pan yelled pointing scissors at him. "And besides, what do you plan to feed him! Navigation equipment, landing gear why not our life support system!" Pan yelled as they heard a munching sound as Pan pulled her hand back to see her sharp scissors were gone.

"Hey! Put those down!" Pan yelled as Giru eat her scissors as the five heroes tried to contain their laughter.

"Sorry Pan it was too delicious to resist" Giru said.

"Try that again, and you're going to the scarp pile!" Pan threatened as Giru nodded.

"One thing certain we need to buy an energy supply for Giru if we want any piece of mind that is" Trunks said.

"We need no scissors too" Pan said.

"Huh? Hey look there it is" Trunks said as they began to approach another planet.

"Planets are just so beautiful" Pan said.

"Yeah especially the ones with dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Giru, dragon ball detected, ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers Giru, Giru, confirmed ahead ten-thousand two-hundred kilometers, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"Let's see here" Trunks said typing away, "yep that would put us directly on the surface, there no doubt about it, that beauty holding a dragon ball."

"This should be fun" Zang said.

"Yay! My first mission!" Kelly said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After landing then some exploring they came across a small village.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"What is it guys?" Pan asked as she saw the village "oh a little village how peaceful, hmm it's a little too peaceful."

"Yeah there's not a soul around" Trunks said.

"Ah that means no food" Goku said.

"How can you be hungry, you just stuffed your face! Ugh it's like your stomach is a bottomless pit" Pan said.

"It is trust us" May said.

"How odd" Azumuri said.

"Where are they again?" Chill asked.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, dragon ball straight ahead, dragon ball straight ahead, forward one hundred meters, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said.

"Come on" Chill said as they walked into the village.

"Is this the right direction Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Affirmative, dragon ball near, ten meters ahead" Giru said as they found all the villagers around a hut.

"I wonder what they're doing" Pan said.

"Who know let's ask" Zink said.

Once they reach the villagers Trunk tried jumping to see what they were looking at while Goku and Pan shoved their way through to see a woman in a chair wearing pink.

"Hey how's it going?" Trunks said.

"Huh?" the man said as all the villagers stared at Trunks and the other heroes and.

"Well this is awkward" Zang said as he and the others stood together.

"Hi, excuse us but is everything ok here?" Trunks asked.

"No Zoonama has come" a man said.

"Who Zoonama?" Goku asked.

"Sounds like a disease" Kelly said.

"Dragon ball discovered!" Giru said pointing into the hut towards the woman with the six star dragon ball in her hair. "Dragon ball in hair, dragon ball in hair!"

"Oh so it is" Zang said as Goku Pan and Trunks rushed through the villagers and into the hut and stood near the woman as the others had sweat come down from their heads.

"Yep it's a dragon ball" Pan said.

"Well we got the four star ball, which one do they have?" Trunks asked.

"One, two, three, four, five six!" Goku said counting the stars.

"The six-star ball!" they all said.

"Enough! Who are you people and why do you trespass in our village?" a man with a blue lightning bolt on his cheek.

"Yeah guys you were kind of rude just now!" Zink said as they joined the other three.

"You'll have to forgive us, you see that ball is ours and we need it" Trunks said.

"Rephrase that better Trunks" May whispered.

"Oh boy, I meant to say that your ball can save the millions of lives of our people, I hate to ask but do you think we can have it?" Trunks asked.

"You endanger yourselves by being here we have no idea when Zoonama will return, we can't worry about your people we have our own problems" the man said.

"Doma, in our hardships let's not forget other's needs" the woman said.

"Yes Leena" Doma said.

"Hey who is this Zoonama that causing all the trouble, would you mind telling us about him?" Goku asked.

"Yes please maybe there's a way we can help you" Pan said.

"We made a rude entrance we'll like to make it up to you if you let us" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After getting around a table to feed Goku the villagers explained the problem.

"Zoonama that name strikes fear into our hearts he's been the scourge of our village for some time now, he's an evil god monster who can cause the planet to tremble just by shaking his whiskers, there is no light in his heart only darkness, we have tried to appease him with our most voluble treasures, our finest corns, the best of our grapes our freshest nuts and golden grains but nothing satisfies him anymore, he's no longer interested in treasures, now he wants our women" the village elder said.

"He wants you're what!" all the heroes yelled.

"Great power detected, danger approaching, danger approaching!" Giru said.

"He's coming!" a villager yelled as Zang stood from the table with the others.

"Danger approaching! Not safe not safe!" Giru yelled running around as Pan tripped him while the other continued to look out the window.

"We heard you already! You are so annoying!" Pan yelled.

Then a giant green monster that looked like a mutated cat fish walked in laughing. "Well my peasants have you decided on a bride for me yet?" Zoonama asked.

"Ugh! Someone got to marry him!" Pan said.

"EW!" Kelly said.

"Yeah, no kidding, no one would consent to that! Would they?" Trunks said as they looked back to the elder.

"I'm afraid we don't have any choice in the matter, my daughter Leena is to be his bride" the elder said.

"What! You can't just turn her over to a monster like that! That's like making a sacrifice out of her!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh I'm finally entering the hallow state of matrimony, do this, do that, do this do that" he said clapping, "hold me, kiss me, now scratch my back and rub my feet, yes lovely marriage, make me lunch, make me dinner" Zoonama said.

"Ugh! I think I'm going to throw up" Zang said.

"Hey! You burnt the meatloaf you little peasant winch now I'll stomp on it and make you lick it from between my toes!" Zoonama said as May and Kelly gagged.

"What a disgusting creature " Chill said.

"Where should I shake my whiskers, where's my bride?" Zoonama said messing with his whiskers.

"No Zoonama we beg you" a villager said.

"Good I like it when people beg me but only my bride can stop the quake" he said as his whiskers began to wiggle and the villagers screamed as the ground shook.

"How is he doing this!" Zink yelled as he fell over.

"I love to shake things up! How about a picture of the groom, yes shake it baby shake!" Zoonama said.

"This defies all logic! How can he cause an earthquake just by doing that?" Trunks yelled.

"So where's my bride to be? If she doesn't show in one minute I'll erupt the volcano and torch this place!" Zoonama said.

"Someone got to stop him!" Azumuri yelled as Leena ran out of the hut.

"So be it, magma flow, fire it up! Blow your stack let it go, go, go!" Zoonama said.

"Zoonama!" Leena yelled as he turned and began to approach her.

"So you want to become the wife of the Great Zoonama and join me in my love nest and watch me shake the world with my massive power, is that it?" Zoonama said.

"No I do not! But if you will stop the quake and spare my people I'll be willing to give it a try" Leena said.

"She giving her consent!" Pan said.

"What!" Trunks said.

"Leena no!" Doma yelled.

The earthquake then stopped as he looked down at Leena and she looked away with her eyes closed and trembled with fear.

"Leena!" Doma yelled as the villagers held him back.

"Guys we have to do something" Pan said.

"I won't let her do this! I can't!" Doma yelled.

"Yes you really are cute, aren't you" Zoonama said as his whiskers hung by her side. "You passed the test, my bride you'll do just fine, your clothing on the other hand is another story not suited for a wedding at all, get rid old the old rags baby, get yourself a decent wedding dress and I'll be back to pick you up tomorrow" Zoonama said walking away as Leena fainted as Zang ran outside to her and picked her up.

"Is she alright?" Pan asked as Zang nodded.

"Until tomorrow my bride" Zoonama said.

After getting into her bed the heroes each tried to figure out a plan.

"Don't worry Leena we'll take care of Zoonama for you!" Pan said as everyone started at her like she was crazy, "if we beat him can we have that ball so we can help our people?"

"If you beat him you can have whatever you want young lady, but is such a feat possible?" the elder said.

"Were not as weak as you think" Zang said.

"We may seem young but grandpa, Trunks have lots of experience they took care of these kinds of things back home, and they're actually the strongest men on our planet, right Trunks?" Pan said.

"Well there's my dad and my good friends Gohan and Goten but I think I'm somewhere in the top five, of course there's Piccolo too" Trunks said.

"Will you be quiet! I'm trying to build you up so play along!" Pan whispered. "Well folks I guess it's settled, there aren't really any other option, the six of us will stand up and fight that Zoonama for you!" Pan said.

"Thank you" Leena said.

"I will fight too" Doma said.

"Doma?" Leena said.

"He maybe powerful but my love for you is greater, I cannot live without you Leena" Doma said.

"Awwww!" Pan, Kelly and May said.

"Now that the kind of courage our tribe needs" the elder said.

"We'll fight him together Doma it may get ruff, Zoonama has dangerous powers!" Trunks said.

"He sure does but what he's doing is wrong and it gives us the advantage" Goku said with a plate of food as it got yanked out of his hands by a woman.

"How dare you! Didn't I tell you this food was for Leena!" the woman said walking away.

"You moron" Chill said.

"Well it's time to get down to business" Goku said doing punches and kicks as Pan, Trunks, and the others looked at each other.

"Well sir if you're okay with us working together then we'll get started" Trunks said.

"Yeah were ready" Pan said.

"Were more than ready Pan" Zang said as Goku continued to punch and kick the air.

"Yes we graciously except you help" the elder said.

"Well your welcome, I already have a plan and we need a wedding dress if you have one" Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minutes later the heroes stared at the pink wedding dress as Pan and May awed at it. "Gosh that is beautiful dress Leena, on our planet brides usually wear white but I like this better" Pan said.

"Oh I can't wait till I wear a beautiful dress like this" May said glancing at Zang.

"Thanks Doma and I were to be wed next week" Leena said.

"Oh don't you worry about that, that's one dream that going to come true" Pan said.

"Thanks Pan you give us hope" Doma said.

"Wait what are you planning to do with Leena wedding dress?" Goku asked.

"I'm glad you asked" Pan said smiling evilly at Goku.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Five minute latter.

"Ah! Are you crazy!" Goku yelled struggling to fight Pan off that was trying to get the dress on him.

"Grandpa! Stay still!" Pan yelled.

"Forget it! You're not dressing me up like a girl I've tried that before it didn't work!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right liar! When!" Pan yelled as Goku popped his head out.

"When I was a kid" Goku said.

"Actually he did Kento is a witness to that" Zang said.

"Great you have experience besides you have to be the one to do it because you're the strongest" Pan said.

"What this plan of yours Pan?" Zink asked.

"Zoonama will think grandpa Leena and take him back to his lair, then when he lets his guard down you use these on him!" Pan said pulling a brown blanket off an object as fear hit everyone in the room as the largest pair of sharp scissors lay on the wall.

"Well what do you think, pretty good plan huh?" Pan asked.

"It's a little sever isn't it!" Trunks said.

"I get it, the scissors are for cutting off his whiskers, aren't they?" Goku asked.

"That right, now more earthquakes" Pan said.

"It might work but this disguise wont I look absolutely ridiculous" Goku said as they looked in the mirror.

"Hmm your right, you look like a total idiot grandpa" Pan said.

"I never said I looked like an idiot, that's harsh!" Goku said.

"Not you it's the dress, we need someone taller" Pan said as Trunks tried to sneak out of the room.

"Oh Trunks" Goku and Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stop it! Let go!" Trunks yelled as they got him in the dress and Zang and the others tried to contain their laughter at their teacher from the past in a dress.

"Oh my god! Brody and Nathan are never going to believe this" Kelly giggled.

"Don't take it so hard, you actually look pretty good" Goku said.

"Your skirt matches your hair, that's a nice touch" Pan said as Trunks had tears in his eyes.

"I think it's missing something" Azumuri said smiling.

"Yeah we just need to jazz up his hair a little bit, add some makeup and you'll be the cutest pretend bride in the whole village" Pan said.

"What! Forget it!" Trunks yelled.

"Make up your mind! Do you want to save the earth or not!" Pan yelled.

"I guess but why don't you have May do this!" Trunks said.

"It wouldn't work May not tall enough either" Pan said.

"Sorry Trunks" May said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well take a look at the new you" Leena said as Trunks yelled as all the heroes burst out into laughter at Trunks wearing a black haired wing, have a green lightning bolt on his cheek and makeup.

"Oh my god, where a camera when you need one, ha, ha, ha! Even a second time it's funny!" Zang laughed.

"Oh my god!" May laughed.

"Oh god this is still funny!" Chill laughed.

"Oh my I think my lungs are going to burst!" Azumuri laughed.

"Mine too!" Zink laughed.

"This is too funny!" Kelly laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day Trunks wore the head piece as he held a bouquet.

"Why me? Oh well it doesn't get any lower then this I guess things can only get better than this" Trunks said.

"I hate that you have to do this, I'm sorry Trunks" Leena said.

"Hey no biggie" Trunks said.

"Goodbye Leena, it's time to go Trunks" Doma said walking in with the large scissors attached to his back.

"Be careful Doma please, if I lose you I lost everything" Leena said.

"Make sure Trunks takes this to Zoonama, trust me it will be easier to cut off Zoonama whiskers with this" a woman said handing Pan a jug.

"Ah thank you very much" Pan said.

"Hey can I try some of that?" Goku asked.

"Absolutely not! Strong drinks are not for children" the woman said.

"But I eat Chichi food all the time" Goku said.

"It's alcohol you idiot" Zang said.

"Prepare yourself Trunks you're going to have to give the best performance of the lifetime, if he finds out you're not Leena it's all over!" Pan said.

"Oh that won't happen I really am Leena silly girl!" Trunks said trying to do a lady voice as the heroes all most burst out laughing again.

"Trunks! It's Zoonama, he's coming!" Doma said from out on the balcony as they heard a rumbling.

"Here we go, now let's stick to the plan, get him relaxed and comfy and cut his whiskers!" Pan said.

"Where are you my beautiful little bride? Here comes Zoonama" he said wearing a red bow tie as he approached the house. "Come out my sweet."

"Oh I'm going to puke!" May said.

"Trunks that's your queue!" Pan whispered as Trunks ran out and tripped.

"Oh boy" Zang said.

"Come out dear, it's Zoonama, where are you? Get out here! Our I level this whole place with a quake and erase it with lava! Do you hear me!" he yelled.

"I'm up here Zoonama" Trunks said in a bad lady voice. "You big ugly tub of lard!" he muttered as he brushed himself off and fixed his head piece.

"Did I hear you whisper Leena? Keeping secret from the groom huh?" Zoonama said looking over the edge to Trunks.

"No I would never dream of hiding anything from you" Trunks said.

"Hmmm? I can't put my finger on it but there's something different about you today, I think it's your voice" Zoonama said.

"Trunks your acting stinks! You have to be more demeanor!" Pan whispered as Trunks flinched.

"Is something wrong?" Zoonama asked.

"Oh no I caught a bit of a cold last night, that's all" Trunks said trying to do a girly laugh.

"Oh what a relief I wouldn't want my bride to change a bit now come close to me Leena so I can get a better look at your beautiful face" Zoonama said as everyone eyes widen not planning for this. "Wedding bells are nice but let me sneak a little peak at you."

"We can't let him left that veil!" May whispered.

"Come closer my sweet Leena don't be so shy" Zoonama said.

"It's just that I hardly know you" Trunks said.

"Don't be afraid silly I just want to see your pretty face" Zoonama said.

"Uh oh this could get ugly" Goku whispered.

"Yeah no kidding" Chill whispered.

"I can't put my finger on it but there something different about you" Zoonama said as Trunks held the flowers to his mouth.

"It must be the wedding dress" Trunks said.

"Perhaps you're right, it's your veil, why not take it off?" Zoonama said.

"Come on your too stiff be creative for goodness sake!" Pan whispered.

"I'm trying!" Trunks whispered.

"What's that Leena?" Zoonama asked.

"I'm dying to remove my veil but it's not popper until were alone" Trunks said.

"Wow what a close call, Trunks came through with that one" Doma whispered.

"I don't know it seemed like he was skating on thin ice to me" Pan whispered.

"Hey before the ice breaks, what do you say we attack Zoonama" Goku said.

"Are you nuts! He could use a volcano to torch the village! Let's use our head!" Pan whispered.

"How cute, what a refined young lady" Zoonama said.

"Oh why thank you" Trunks said.

"Come Leena lets go find some privacy I know a place where you can let your hair down" Zoonama said as Trunks walked into his opened hand and Zoonama jumped down to the ground.

"Where are we going Zoonama?" Trunks asked.

"Too my little love nest" Zoonama said as disgust hit Trunks face.

"Alright everything working according to my plan now let's go we can't lose sight of them!" Pan said.

"Yeah poor Trunks can't last long without puking to that thing words" Kelly said.

"You smell nice" Zoonama said.

"Oh, you please" Trunks said as one of the whiskers began touching his face.

"Your skin feels so soft" Zoonama said as Trunks smacked the whiskers away and Zoonamam stopped walking.

"Leena don't ever touch my whiskers you want me to cause the volcano to erupt and burn your village?" Zoonama said.

"I was only trying to protect you a mosquito landed on your whisker and was about to bite" Trunks said.

"I see sorry about that you sweet little thing" Zoonama said as Trunks tried hard not to gag and managed as small lady giggle.

"Well were almost there" Zoonama said.

"Almost where?" Trunks asked.

"To a place where no one will ever bother us again, it's my little secret" Zoonama said as they stood near a pond.

"Oh uh...it's nice?" Trunks said.

"This isn't it silly now take a deep breath" Zoonama said as he jumped into the water.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"That's strange it's like they just disappeared" Pan said as they all wore camouflage.

"But we mustn't lose them that would put Trunks in more danger" Doma said.

"Must find Trunks, Giru" Giru said on Goku back.

"Hey no sweat Doma I can track anyone anywhere" Goku said.

"Yeah let's hope Trunks can occupy him still we find him again" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Zoonama jumped out of the water and into a cave as Trunks gasped.

"Were here" Zoonama said as Trunks looked at the cave.

"Oh gosh Zoonama it's its...uh so huge!" Trunks said as his voice echoed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku was sniffing the ground as he sniffed a puddle.

"That strange, there are puddles but it hasn't rained what's up with that?" Pan said.

"Hmm, maybe this could be a clue" May said.

"Goku Pan over here!" Doma said as they looked over to where Doma and Zang stood and saw a pink flower in a puddle. "Look this flower isn't this one that Leena picked out for Trunks disguise?

"I think your right but could they have dove in?" Pan asked.

"I'm going to find out" Goku said striping down to his birthday suit as Zang and the others looked away.

"EW!" Kelly said as May covered her eyes.

"Geez put some clothes on grandpa your gross!" Pan yelled.

"Wow never thought I'd have to see that again" May said blushing.

"Man Goku you already scared all of us for life!" Zang yelled.

"And hurry up with it this isn't a locker room!" Pan yelled tossing him his clothes. "Who do you think you are parading around like that!"

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said running around.

"Be quiet!" Pan yelled kicking him and sent him flying into a tree.

"Poor Giru" Chill said.

"I wanted to take a look under water and I never swim with clothes on I don't see what the big deal is we used to take baths to together all the time" Goku said as Zang and the others burst into laughter at Pan embarrassment.

"Lair!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not lying" Goku said.

"But that's when I was a baby right? I mean I'm a young woman now grandpa people grow up you know and you never seem too!" Pan yelled as Goku tied his clothes to his head with Giru on top.

"Well I don't want to grow up if it mean swimming with your clothes on" Goku said diving into the water.

"Hasn't that idiot heard of swim trunks?" Zink asked as May surged her shoulder.

"I could have sworn Kento got him some" Azumuri said.

"He did" Chill said.

"I'm not trying to be nosey Pan but is Goku really your grandfather?" Doma asked.

"Yes unfortunately" Pan said.

"Strange, here we start small and grow big then shrivel" Doma said.

"Well Goku was turn into what you see now Doma" Zang said as Goku surfaced.

"There's a tunnel down there it looks like it leads to some caverns I bet that's where Zoonama took Trunks" Goku said.

"Time for a swim" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zoonama was removing his bowtie as Trunks stood away from him.

"Leena my dear you should slip into something more comfortable" he said.

"Oh can you pick something out for me?" Trunks said as he tried to find something sharp to cut the whiskers off.

"I'd love to" Zoonama said as Trunks veil got stuck on a suit of armor as Trunks looked down a hold to see boiling lava at the bottom.

"Lava! Oh great that means were inside a volcano!" Trunks said removing some sweat and smudge his lipstick.

"I have the perfect dress for you my sweet" Zoonama said holding up a pink dress.

"Oh thank you" Trunks said as his wing fell off which Trunks didn't notice "how pretty I love it."

"You there you're not my Leena are you" Zoonama said.

"Oh!" Trunks said feeling his head and felt his wing and veil were both gone "not good!"

"How dare you! No one tricks Zoonama and lives! But you, you're a different story I can forgive you because you're so cute."

"Huh!" Trunks said as Zoonama picked him up.

"I love short hair on young women and you physic how athletic what you name sweet heart?" Zoonama asked.

"Name? Uh I'm Trunksette" he said going the terrible lady voice.

"Trunksette you are the cutest thing I've ever seen" Zoonama said.

'Man this guy really needs to get out more!' Trunks thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Under water, Goku and the others swam as fast as they could to reach Zoonama cave.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zoonama had dragged Trunks over to a table covered in food as Trunks tried so hard no to blast the monster for touching his shoulder.

"Lovely isn't it? Don't be shy this is our wedding banquet dig in sweetie" Zoonama said.

'This is my chance, now or never!' Trunks thought with a smile as he pulled out the bottle the woman in the hut gave him to give to Zoonama.

"But first a toast to our new found love" Trunks said uncorking the bottle.

"Hmmm? Ok" Zoonama said as Trunks filled a very large glass with the red drink.

"Well here to a long and happy life together" Trunks said holding out the glass.

"Oh how sweet, you go ahead, I'm not thirsty" Zoonama said as Trunks eyes widen. "Please don't let me stop you Trunksette bottoms up."

"But sweeties it's our wedding day you have too" Trunks said.

"No I don't" Zoonama said.

"It's part of the celebration" Trunks said.

"Hmm" Zoonama said.

"Just one" Trunks said.

"If you want it you drink it!" Zoonama yelled pushing it away from him.

'Thinks of something Trunks!' he yelled mentally and screamed and pointed at something as Zoonama looked away and he dumped the drink all over any foods he could get it on.

"Oh he gone, it was an ugly ole bat let's not let him ruin our dinner" Trunks said picking up a large spoon with five large, red rice balls. "Zoonama try these they're delicious."

"Are you going to feed me?" Zoonama asked.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"How sweet" Zoonama said as Trunks feed him the food. "Those our yummy."

"There plenty where that came from, here have some more!" Trunks said picking up the whole plate and shoved the food into his mouth. "Just tell me when you had enough."

"I've had enough Trunksette I've had enough" he said turning red.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the other reached the cave as they surfaced and gasped for air.

"Look you guys a light" Doma said.

"Bingo it's got to be them" Pan said.

"We better hurry" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"One more okay?" Trunks said shoving more food into his face as they fell over and Zoonama was clearly drunk.

"Hmm" Zoonama said getting up.

"I'm sorry did I give you too much honey?" Trunks said.

"Well" Zoonama said then burped "yes but it was tasty I feel good" Zoonama said.

'I think it worked he seems out of it!' Trunks thought as Zoonama began to hiccup.

"Trunksette! I want more now!" he said holding out his hands.

"They're gone, you just ate them all!" Trunks said.

"No I want more, I will cause an earthquake if you don't give me more!" Zoonama said having a temper tantrum.

'This is getting dangerous now I see why he doesn't drink' Trunks thought.

"Trunks!" Pan whispered.

"Huh?" Trunks said turning around to see them hiding behind some stuff.

"How's it going?" Pan asked.

"Bad I spiked his food and he's going crazy, back off!" Trunks whispered.

"Who's in here!" Zoonama yelled coming up behind Trunks. "I don't know who you are but I'm not letting you ruin my time with Trunksette" Zoonama hiccupped.

"Oh they'd never do that, these are my good friends Zoonama they just wanted to meet you" Trunks said.

"Get out of my face!" Zoonama said backhanding Trunks and sent him flying into a pile of treasure Zoonama had.

"Whoa the potion was opposed to relax him but he's going ballistic!" Goku said.

"Come to Zoonama!"

"Gladly wife stealer!" Pan said.

"Wife stealer! How dare you!" Zoonama yelled swinging his tail towards her.

"Pan!" Goku said pulling her out of the way and moved them to where Trunks was.

"Thanks grandpa" Pan said.

"Hey ugly you seemed really good beating up on little girls why don't you try me instead!" Goku said.

"And me let's see you handle this girl!" May said landing next to Goku.

"Okay, Yomecka Mind Slap!" he said moving for an attack but fell over as he was out cold and laughing in his sleep as the others stared wide eyed.

"Well he's really out isn't he?" Goku said.

"Well this works" Zang said.

"Good now I can finally ditch the dress!" Trunks said getting out of the dress and back into his normal clothes. "You know I think he actually cared, he's a strange one alright."

"Well now or never Doma" Pan said.

"Yes right" Doma said drawing the scissors. "Zoonama you have turned our joy into sorrow our day into night, never again will you steal our peace" he said snipping off the first one as Pan Goku and the others laughed at how funny he looked.

"That's hilarious!" Pan laughed.

"We should draw on his face next!" Zang laughed.

"My duty is only half done, now for the other half, this if for the children" Doma said as Zoonama sneezed and sent Doma flying back as Zoonama began to get up.

"Trunksette oh you don't look right, you look like a uh" Zoonama said.

"A man? Yes sorry we were just not meant to be" Trunks said.

"What! But I loved you! I would have given you anything! Deceivers I'll kill you all! How about a quake for starters! Yes shake, shake, shake!" Zoonama yelled grabbing one whisker and tried to grab the other but he saw it was missing as he picked up a mirror and saw it was cut and screamed.

"My whisker! It's gone! You can't stop me I still have one you idiots and I'll shake this planet until it falls apart!" Zoonama yelled as the ground began to shake.

"This is bad!" Trunks said.

"I'll shake it until the walls come crumbling down and smash your heads and your brains come out like scrambled eggs!" Zoonama yelled.

The ground then stopped as everyone crashed into something. "It's not working anymore" Pan said.

"Great Sprits! Has his powers truly gone?" Doma said.

"So your reinforcements have arrived, I don't care how many of you there are I'm bringing the house down baby, your all going to die!" Zoonama yelled as he tried to make the earth shake again.

"Why did it stop working?" Trunks asked.

"Wait I got it! Zoonama doesn't have the power to cause earthquakes only the power to predict them he just shakes his whiskers when he knows a quake going to start and he stops when the quake stops and now he's to tipsy to know the quake is over" Pan said.

"For years we have been living in fear, to paralyzed with dread to stand up for ourselves and to realize the truth in front of us" Doma said.

"This idiot tricked us" Zang said as they all just stared at Zoonama with annoyed expressions.

"Why aren't you terrified?" Zoonama asked.

"Trunksette wasn't the only one faking it, wasn't she?" Goku said.

"It's no use Zoonama we know the truth" Pan said.

"If you don't stop talking nonsense I'll make a volcano erupt right now!" Zoonama yelled.

"You will not!" Trunks said teleporting next to Zoonama and bashed his head and sent him falling.

"That does it! I'll make a volcano erupt for sure!" Zoonama yelled.

"Go ahead! It's over Zoonama we know you can't cause earthquakes" Pan said.

"You've taken it to far Zoonama, you hurt people!" Trunks said pointing at Zoonama as Giru did the same on his shoulder.

"So you really do know don't you?" Zoonama said.

"No duh moron" May said.

"Then it really is over" Zoonama said.

"Yep all over now what to do with you?" Zang said cracking his knuckles.

"I'm sorry please don't hurt me I beg of you" Zoonama said crying. "I never meant any harm, truly I did I only meant it as a joke."

"Stealing my fiancée was no joke" Doma said.

"Stop shaking you're not fooling anyone!" Pan said.

"I'm not doing that" he said looking at his wiggling whisker "that only happens when a real quake about to hit I swear you have to believe me I'm telling you, this one going to be huge!"

"Nope not buying it" Pan said as the ground began to shake.

"Danger! Big shake!" Giru said.

"We're all going to die if we stay down here!" Zoonama said as the ground began to shake harder. "I knew this was coming I've been sensing a lot of quakes lately and they were just babies, this is the mother of all quakes!

Steam then came out the floor as Pan got it.

"Ow! That's hot!" Pan yelled as more steam began to come out of the ground.

"It's erupting!" Goku yelled.

"We have to get out of here!" Zang yelled as they all began running from the cave and back to the water with lava chasing them.

"Wait for me I don't want to die help me!" Zoonama yelled as they all began jumping into the water as they all swam past Goku and Zang who had stopped to look at the lava chasing after them.

Goku and Zang then did their signature moves and began pushing all them back fast to the surface as they all jumped onto the land while Zoonama crashed onto it.

"Are you okay Doma?" Goku asked as the volcano began to erupt.

"We just made it" Trunks said.

"This is bad! The village is going to get whipped out we got to do something!" Pan said.

"It's too late!" Trunks said.

"Maybe not, Zang help me!" Goku said looking to him.

"Okay!" Zang said as they both flew towards the volcano.

"They can fly!" Doma said.

"Be careful grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"You too baby!" May yelled.

"What you plan Goku?" Zang asked.

"Well now that she let some pressure out, we need to stop the bleeding, maybe we can seal off the wound" Goku said.

"Okay" Zang said as he prepared for his attack and Goku for his.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Mega Flash!" Both their attacks went flying towards the volcano and hit the top as a wave of energy pushed back everyone as a bright white light blinded them.

When the light cleared they saw the volcano was now gone.

"It's completely gone! He blew up the whole thing!" Pan said.

"How can this be?" Doma said.

"Oh man! I really over did it this time!" Goku said.

"I was just helping you're the one who used too much power!" Zang said.

"Oops our bad!" Goku said as Trunks, Pan, Doma and the others fell over.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day the entire village met with the heroes as they got ready to leave on their ship.

"Here you are, this is for your bravery and palsies' beyond all expectations" Leena said giving Pan the dragon ball.

"Thank you Leena" Pan said.

"Thank you, you helped us more than you know" Leena said.

"Yes the nine of you made the impossible happen, we never dreamed that one day that Zoonama would join our village" Doma said.

"He's actually rather gentle once you get to know him, I think he'll fit in fine here" Pan said.

"Just don't give him anything to drink" Goku said.

"Yes that is good advice we will follow it and pray that your people find peace as well" Doma said.

"Thanks Doma" Goku said as Pan dragon ball glowed and floated out of her hands as it flew into a man hand and her turned into a strange alien as he floated into the air.

"Give that back its ours!" Pan yelled as the alien got into a ship.

"Thanks for the dragon ball suckers!" the alien said as a flash of light blinded them and the ship flew away.

"Well let's change things up a bit if we let Saiya and the others handle the Luud Cult we will change things up so we won't end up repeating the same things" Zang said as Trunks and the others took off.

"Good idea" May said.

A.N. Last chance to vote for your favorite team! I will not publish for the rest of today and give you the rest of today and till 6 tomorrow US time since that the time I will be out of school so vote on the poll on my page or review your vote winner will be announce tomorrow so please Review!


	98. The Luud Cult

A.N. Well after tallying up all the votes including the review ones Saiya and his team new name is now Team Victory! Congratulations! Now as a bonus with our new hero team I have created new heroes profiles for a new additional heroes.

Name: Saiya

Age: 21 (Because of the time he spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber)

Class: Victory

Ultimate Attack: Raging Ray

Personality: Fearless

Species: Full-blooded Saiyan

Now leader of Team Victory Saiya leads his team on their new journeys ahead with his trusty companion Poru on his shoulder. Soul Eater (voiced by Micah Solusod) from Soul Eater I believe fits Saiya voice right.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

Name: Ally

Age: 20

Class: Victory

Ultimate Attack: Hyper Fist

Personality: Caring

Species: Full-blooded Saiyan

Turles only daughter, Ally was raised with a hard life like Saiya both engaged at a young age but fell in love none the less till Saiya was forced to leave when the Master came looking for him. Now Saiya mate Ally works hard to be a loving mate and helps Saiya when he needs her. (How many you remember **Xion** for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days? Well **Alyson Stoner** fits Ally well to me)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII

Name: Sledge

Age: 20

Class: Victory

Ultimate Attack: Double-Ganger Beat-Down

Personality: A Downer

Species: Namekian

The only son of the villain Lord Slug Sledge was made to carry out Slug legacy when he thought he would die of old age, but after discovering the dragon balls and restoring his youth Slug tried to dispose of Slug but unknowingly gave Sledge many gifts. Sledge is a rare Super Namek because he has mastered all his abilities before his birth and when his father tried to kill him Sledge took his father life. After being forced into the Time Breakers Sledge joined Saiya and his team in hopes that once peace is restored he can return home and carry out his own wishes. (I think **Haley Joel Osment **voice of **Vanitas **from Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep fits out dark Namekian well.

To see what he looks like go to Dragon ball wiki search **Unnamed Dark Warrior (DBO) **those exact words and you click the name in the search thing and you will find our mask Namekian hero.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII

Name: Glacious

Age: 16

Class: Victory

Ultimate Attack: Life Sphere

Personality: Peaceful

Species: Icein (Frieza Race)

Princess Glacious is now the only heir to the Cold Family throne with the Frieza family now all dead. Unlike her past ancestor Glacious is against everything her family believed in, Glacious wish to put an end the Planet Trade and help restore peace to all the universe her family has caused pain and suffering too. After being forced into the Time Breakers Glacious joined the Time Force and now had found herself attracted to the silent artist Frost and knowingly won his heart as well. (**Willa Holland** voice of** Aqua **from Kingdom Hearts Birth By sleep fits our Kind Princess well)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII

Name: Candy

Age: Unknown

Class: Victory

Ultimate Attack: Kai Storm

Personality: Very Peppy

Species: Majin

Born and raised on the Majin Planet Candy grew up with a normal childhood any Majin child could have but after being taken away from her home and family by the Time Breakers Candy is now more determined to return home and has joined the Time Force to help stop the Time Breakers. Candy along this journey now has developed a crush on the Majin hero Bash and hope to one day show him and his brother their home planet. (**Hayden Panettiere** voice of **Kairi **from Kingdom Hearts 2 fits our Majin hero Candy very well.)

To see what our Majin female looks like once again go to Dragon ball wiki search** Majin **click the name when it comes up go down the page to Classes and Forms and you will see a pic with Four Majins she the only female in that group.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I

And Now on with the story!

Chapter Ninety-Seven: The Luud Cult

Team Victory had all appeared on a ship as they looked all directions.

"Hmm so where exactly are they?" Sledge asked.

"Well thanks to Zang little switch I have no idea what's going to happen on this mission" Saiya said.

"Oh how exciting! Our first mission as a official team!" Candy said.

"Is she always this peppy?" Nero asked as B.J. made little baby babbles.

"Yes she always like this with her friends" Ally said.

"It's good to have a happy-go-lucky member on a team to keep our hopes up" Glacious said.

"I don't do happy" Sledge said.

"Yes you're the downer on the team" Ally said rolling her eyes.

"Yes but I'm the most skilled here next to the Saiyans" Slegde said.

"Oh whatever" Candy and Glacious said.

"Hurry I hope this crate got some speed Trunks!" Pan said from above the floor above the heroes.

"Sounds like trouble" Saiya said.

"Affirmative danger detected" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"Well let's see what's the problem is" Nero said as they head above.

"Don't worry about that and she no crate I'll prove it to you" Trunks said taking the controls and made the ship take off into space.

"Dragon ball dead ahead, Giru, Giru" Giru said as they saw the ship the alien took off in.

"There he is! Good job Trunks stay with him!" Pan said

"What's going on?" Saiya asked.

"Saiya! Hey it's your team! Some good took our dragon ball were chasing him right now" Goku said.

"What! Someone stole the dragon ball" Nero said.

"Our ship must be faster than theirs!" Goku said.

"I doubt he played all of his cards this quickly he's probably testing us" Trunks said.

"Wait that's the ship?" Ally said looking at the mushroom shaped ship they were chasing.

"That is one weird looking ship" Trunks said.

"It looks like a mushroom how odd" Candy said as enemy ship engine glowed and took off fast.

"They went hyper-speed!" Glacious said.

"Trunks can our ship match that kind of speed?" Goku asked.

"It has to" Trunks said flipping a switch as the ship went faster cashing the ship.

"Man that's on fast ship!" Sledge said.

"They're getting away do something!" Pan said as Trunks made their ship go just as fast as the other ship went faster.

"Damn that's not fair!" Candy growled.

"We're not getting any closer what's wrong with the ship now?" Pan asked.

"Nothing she was doing exactly what she was designed to do, they're simply faster than us and they are basically reaching speeds that my engineer said couldn't be reached" Trunks said.

"How much are you paying those guys Trunks?" Pan asked.

"My engineers? They're making eight figures plush benefits" Trunks said.

"That's a lot of money, well I would cut their pay in half until they do better than second best!" Pan said.

"Man I'm glad you not my boss" Trunks said.

"Hello yes I am" Pan said.

"Uh no you're not since Goku and I are older than you we are" Nero said.

"Danger asteroid field!" Giru and Poru said as they saw the rocks.

"Look out!" Pan yelled as Trunks began dodging the rocks as they got out of it.

"Well that was some pretty fancy flying, nice job" Goku said.

"Yeah I thought we were goners for sure" Pan said.

"My heart is pumping so fast! What a rush!" Sledge said.

"Great he's an adrenaline drunkie" Saiya said.

"They may be faster than us but no one can out run me while I'm behind the wheel!" Trunks said laughing as they rammed into a rock and they all began screaming as they rammed into a few more rocks and got back into normal driving.

"Nice Trunks! If you're such a great pilot then how about you try out running a few asteroids!" Pan yelled.

"Who the hell thought you to fly!" Nero yelled as the other ship took off again.

"They're jumping to light speed! Don't let them get away!" Pan yelled as their ship took off after the other one.

The other ship then landed on a giant planetoid-asteroid with large holes as Nero examined it as his eyes glowed red.

"There is no light in that planetoid-asteroid I can see in the dark so head in after them before I lose their light trail" Nero said.

"I guess we follow them in, here we go" Trunks said flying them towards the rock.

"What a scary looking rock there is nothing welcoming about it" Ally said.

"Man it's dark in here I can't see shit out that window!" Sledge said seeing nothing but black out the window.

"How can you see where you're going?" Pan asked.

"I'm using my instrument, just a sec I'll switch on the spot lights" Trunks said as the ship stopped and the lights came on and saw nothing but tunnels and purple branches on the wall.

"Do you really think they live in a place like this?" Goku asked.

"I doubt it but they may have a secret base here" Trunks said as the ship flew down the tunnel.

"It's a maze, we could search through this rock for a whole year and never find them" Goku said.

"I have an idea, Giru locate the dragon ball they stole" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Dragon ball gone, dragon ball missing" Giru said.

"What do you mean missing? You're a walking dragon radar the dragon ball signal got to be on there somewhere, unless your defective that is" Pan said picking him up to look at the radar, "nothing."

"None of the balls are showing up maybe he has to eat" Goku said.

"I think it's because were under solid rock" Trunks said.

"Let's get out of here then" Pan said.

"For once I think were in agreement on something" Trunks said as he turned the ship around.

"Monster, monster!" Giru and Poru said.

"What the hell is that!" May yelled as a giant green worms with one large red eye and razor sharp teeth emerged out of the ground as everyone on the ship screamed as Trunks flew them back in the other direction.

"What the hell was that thing!" Saiya yelled.

"Those things were disgusting!" Pan said.

"Yeah an dangerous, why can't I sense it's energy?" Goku said.

"Monster approaching!" Giru said as the worm came out of the wall and tried to attack as Trunks dodged it and flew forward.

"That is one big worm" Trunks said.

"Trunks look out above!" Goku yelled as the worm came out of the roof.

"Get us the hell out of here Trunks those things are all over!" Nero yelled as Trunks continued to navigate the ship with the worm following as it came from the side and they went breaking through the cave wall and landed and jumped out of the way as the worm came down as it smacked them sending them spinning and crashing upside down.

Trunks then got the ship back us and flew them up as the worm chased them.

"That's it! Goku let's go I had enough of this!" Saiya said as him and Goku ran to the ship exit and opened the door as the worm chased after them as Goku shot a kai blast at it as it dodged as Trunks landed the ship and they all jumped out while Nero set a bed upstairs for B.J. to sleep and put up a Shadow Barrier to keep out any inturders as he joined the others outside.

They all shot kai blast at it as it hit the Mouma and did no damage.

"How strong is he?" Goku said as more worms began to tunnel in.

"More company you guys look out!" Trunks said as they were surrounded by four worms.

"What amazingly strong creatures, all alone out here in space who would have ever thought" Goku said.

"Let's just hope that we live to tell about it" Trunks said.

"I plan to live and tell my son about these insane adventures you dragged us into" Nero said as more began to appear.

"Easy, easy now fellas were not looking for any trouble" Pan said laughing nervously as one worm came at them and they jumped out of the way.

One attacked Trunks as he kicked it and saw it not effect it as he kai blasted it and it continued to attack.

Goku and Pan kai blasted their own worms and saw it do no damage.

"Oh great we didn't even make a scratch!" Goku said.

"Back the hell off you overgrown parasite!" Sledge yelled punching one back as it kept attacking.

Goku started punching and kicking at one and was thrown into the celling.

Pan, Ally and Trunks were tossed into the ground hard with grunts while Candy and Glacious got sent into the wall and Nero and Saiya landed on the ground panting and Sledge got sent flying into another wall.

One worm opened its jaws as it came towards Ally as she closed his eyes and looked away as Saiya came from the side and kicked the worm away.

Goku had managed to get onto a worm back and pulled on the hairs as the worm tried to shake him off as he slid down it back and into the hole it was in and grabbed it tail as he spun it making it crash into the walls.

"Damn worm!" Saiya yelled grabbing the one that attacked Ally and bashed it into the wall. "No one touches my mate but me!" Saiya yelled as him and Goku threw their worms into the celling as the celling as they came down and rocks landed on them.

"I'm telling you that was the coolest move ever" Pan said.

"Agreed" Glacious said.

"Hey guys these things are just like snakes on earth you can grab their tails and take away their leverage" Goku said.

"Okay!" Trunks said.

"Got it!" Pan said as the worms attacked again and Pan Trunks and the others flew into several worms holes and pulled them.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"We're ready!" Candy yelled as all of them began tying their worms together and tied them in a not as the worms all came at them but head butted each other and fell back.

"Yeah!" Trunks said.

"That was too easy their brains must be really tiny" Pan said.

Goku turned one of the worms into a wheel as he sent it rolling into a wall and rocks came crashing down on it.

After beating and tying more worms together they had a large pile of tied up worms up against the wall.

"Well now that was fun" Goku said with the others landing next to him.

"Whew! I got worried there for a second" Pan said.

"It was a lot easier than I expected" Trunks said.

"Good now let's get the hell out of here" Sledge said as they heard clapping and looked over to the three aliens who stole their dragon ball.

"Excellent work" Son Para said.

"Yeah wonderful job" Don Para said.

"You disposed of the Mouma with ease I see very commendable" Bon Para said.

"Hey! I know you, you guys stole our dragon ball!" Pan yelled.

"It's to our understanding that you possess another dragon ball that you were hiding from us" Bon said.

"Yeah so hand it over quick, or else" Don said.

"What!" Trunks yelled.

"Is this a joke! Why don't you try returning the dragon ball you already stole from us!" Pan yelled.

"Hand it over or you'll regret it!" Saiya yelled.

"Since you refuse to listen to our demands, we have no choice! I am Bon Para" he said doing a stupid posse.

"Don Para!" another stupid posse.

"Son Para!" all three are now in stupid possess.

"We're here to get busy!" Bon said.

"Prepare to meet the racemic powers of the Para Brothers!" they said as sweat dropped from the Saiyans and random alien species heads.

"Para Brother?" Pan said.

"Who the hell are these clowns the Ginyu Force?" Glacious said.

"They must have known the Ginyu Force, just what we need more posing morons I bet they'll dance and sing now" Saiya said.

Bon began making a beat as Don did one of his own and Son began another.

"What do you know Saiya you were right" Ally said.

"Something weird is going on here and I don't like the sound of this" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Goku said.

"Don't you think they're acting a little too confident?" Pan said.

"More like disturbing" Candy said as the brothers all flew into the air and split off and different direction and pulled of their armor and each wore pink training bras Bon Para, Para!" Bon began.

"Bon Para, Para!" the other two said as the younger ones armor made light while Bon armor started to play music as they began to dance.

"Why in the hell are those guys dancing for us?" Goku said.

"This is beyond weird" Glacious said.

"This is pretty messed up" Trunks said.

"They have no style" Pan said.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks" Sledge said.

"Bon Para, Para, Bon Para, Para!" Giru and Poru said dancing.

"Giru! Poru! What do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked.

"Swaying to the boogie, swaying to the boogie!" Giru said.

"Shake it!" Poru said.

"Stupid robots" Saiya said

Pan then saw she was beginning to dance as Nero raised an eyebrow.

"What's happening to me!" she yelled as she danced.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"What the hell!" Trunks said as he began to dance.

"Uh Guys?" Goku said as he danced.

"Why are you guys dancing? Wait! Why am I!" Saiya said as he began to dance with them as Ally joined.

"What the hell is this!" Sledge said as he began to dance with Glacious, Nero and Candy.

"Wait I can't stop!" Goku yelled.

"My arms started moving on their own!" Trunks yelled.

"I don't want to do this stupid dance, I look like an idiot!" Pan yelled.

"What the hell is going on!" Nero yelled

"Right left, right left smile!" Bon said.

"Right foot, ugh! I'm saying it now!" Trunks yelled.

"This is embarrassing!" Pan yelled.

"I'm going to kill them! The slow and painful way!" Nero yelled.

"Right foot smile, left foot smile, Giru, Giru!"

"This is weird!" Goku yelled.

"When I stop dancing I'm doing to kill them! No I will kill them as slowly and painfully as possible! Nero they're mine!" Saiya yelled.

"Right side right side, left side left side" the heroes all said as Goku stomach growled.

"Ugh! This is no time to think of food grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"I can't even focus for a Shadow Needle! Dammit this is the most horrible way to weaken someone!" Nero yelled.

"Oh I'm so proud, look how quickly you caught on! The time to act is upon us" Bon said approaching them. "What with the lack of enthusiasm it's like this!" he said punching Goku and sending him flying back.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Trunks said.

"Hey pay attention to the moves!" Bon said kicking Trunks.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"You're going to pay for this!" Saiya yelled.

"These kids needs to get their feel on S to the M to the I to the L to the E yal!" Bon said pinching Pan cheeks and forced a smile.

"Get your hands off her!" Ally yelled as she got kicked back Bon then grab Pan and Candy and chucked them into a wall.

Then punched Glacious and Nero into a wall and smacked Sledge to the floor.

"Guys!" Goku yelled as him Trunks and Nero were pulled to the ground and forced to dance again.

"It's starting again!" Trunks yelled.

"Spin it right left ugh!" Goku yelled.

"Spin it right!" Trunks yelled and got punched again.

"That's not proper! And your rhythm is wack!" Bon said kicking Goku. "You think your fly but you're just lame!" he said punching Pan and Ally.

"And you step up!" he said flicking Giru and Poru.

After get a beating Bon stopped and clap.

"So what do you think of our dancing style? It's something called the Para, Para Bogie!" Bon said.

"I wouldn't be so quick to call this dancing!" Pan yelled.

"What a lame power to have!" Trunks said.

"That's true but their power is causing us a bit of damage" Goku said.

"Giru hates dancing!" Giru said.

"Poru hates it too!" Poru said.

"When will this nightmare end!" Saiya yelled.

"This is horrible!" Nero yelled.

"This is like Roshi aerobics' tapes!" Goku said.

"Oh I'm going to be sick!" Pan said.

"Yeah tell me about it!" Trunks said.

"Let's pump up the gam!" Bon said as the music went faster and they danced faster.

Giru and Poru then malfunctioned and crashed into the ground.

"Giru!" Trunks said.

"Poru no!" Saiya yelled.

"My arms feel like jelly!" Goku said.

"I think me feet are bleeding" Glacious said.

A worm then emerged from the pile as they came at the Para Brothers.

The music and lights ended as the dancing aliens gained control.

The Saiyans then flew over the worms and punched or kicked the Para brothers into the air and into the wall.

"Good the worms are on our side" Nero said as the worms remained where they were.

"Of all the nerve, that's no way to treat ladies boys! You should be ashamed!" Pan yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After tying up the Para Brothers Goku eat their foods while Sledge, Nero and Saiya watched them as Trunks, Pan and the girls searched their ship.

"Hey find anything yet?" Goku asked but got no answer.

Inside Pan Trunks and the alien girls were taking apart the floor looking for the dragon ball.

"No luck over here" Trunks said.

"Nothing here but dust" Glacious said.

"Nothing but junk over here this place could us a little TLC" Candy said.

"Please it needs more than that these guys were slobs!" Ally said.

"Guys let's get moving it's useless to look through all this, let's just wait for them to regain consciousness and ask them" Trunks said walking away.

"Fine with me" Pan said.

"What the hell is that noise?" Naomi asked as they looked to the controls with a flashing red light as Pan, the girls and Giru and Poru ran to it and saw a strange language.

"Giru, Poru can you read this language?" Pan asked.

"Destination Planet Luud, departure now" Giru said.

"Uh oh" Poru said.

"What does that mean?" Glacious asked.

"Launch sequence next destination Planet Luud autopilot engaged" the computer said.

"Autopilot?" Pan said.

"Oh shit!" Ally yelled as the ship flew into the air and took off leaving Trunks, Goku and other alien boys.

IIIII

Pan, Giru, Poru and the others were stuck on the floor at the forced that the ship was moving, when the ship slowed down the gravity made them float in the air with a few objects that was lying on the ground.

"Atmosphere reentry process complete now restoring gravity control in three, two, one" the computer said as they fell to the ground and Giru hit Pan head and random objects hit the others heads.

"Ow! Oh that's going to leave a bump!" Ally said rubbing her head as Pan rubbed her head.

"Giru head hurt" Giru said.

"Poru too" Poru said.

"Why didn't you tell us the gravity was coming back on!" Pan yelled as Giru and Poru turned into a ball, "you're both impossible!"

Pan and girls then stood as they took in what happened.

"Oh no this is not a good situation and nowhere near grandpa or the others" Pan said.

"This is far from bad were in deep shit!" Glacious said.

"Alright we all know that we don't get along so why don't we put aside our differences and work as a team!" Pan yelled.

"Uh Pan how about we try a different approach with Giru and Poru they fear you" Candy said.

"Danger!" Giru said moving away.

"Double danger!" Poru said.

"Danger! I'll show you two danger!" Pan said holding a pipe and walking towards them. "Danger is what happens to two stupid little robots who don't do what I tell them to do when I tell them to do it! I know were stuck out here so you better shape up, got it!" Pan yelled slamming her foot down as Giru and Poru jumped out of the way as she made a hole.

"Of all the people to get stranded with why them" Pan said.

"Pan let's try and figure out these controls before we bust the annoying talking robots" Ally said as they walked over to the controls and saw lots of buttons.

"I don't understand any of this, it's just a bunch of switch, buttons and nobs, who are we kidding there's no way we can fly this ship out of here" Pan said.

"Come on there has to be something that can help us, where the hell is an instruction manuel when you need it!" Ally said.

"Giru! Poru!" Pan said as the robots stopped at the door they were near and turned as Pan and girls smiled down at them.

"You two sit right here " Pan said walking Giru and Poru over to the controls. "Since your both robots and all I think you'll know much more than we do about how to pilot this thing then a human" Pan said dropping them on the controls.

"Giru doesn't know" Giru said.

"Poru built for combat not ship driving" Poru said.

"Don't you give us that baloney! You can try to look at the controls and help us, either that or we pound you into scrap metal!" Pan yelled.

"Searching!" Giru said looking at the controls.

"Button identified!" they said pointing at a grey button.

"Really, that's the right button?" Pan said.

"Must be" Candy said.

"See that wasn't so hard was it guy? We're out of here!" Pan said pushing the button as the floor opened up and Pan fell in.

"Wahhhhh!" Pan yelled as a crash noise was heard.

"Wrong button, Giru" Giru said looking into the hole with the others.

"Danger level has now increased Pan will be mad" Poru said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on Beehay Goku, and the others looked out to where Pan and the girls were sent as Saiya paced back and forth, clearly trying to figure out a plan.

"Boy I hope the girls are okay where ever they are" Goku said.

"Yeah me too" Trunks said.

"Trunks since our guest our awake it's time to get some answers and I'd like to do it my way!" Saiya said cracking his knuckles as Trunks and the others approached the Para Brothers.

"Alright guys, listen up! Tell me where your spaceship went right now!" Trunks yelled.

"I wish I knew" Bon said.

"Don't lie to me!" Trunks yelled.

"Give me five minutes with them I'll get them to talk!" Nero yelled with glow red eyes as B.J. laughed in his arms.

"Okay guys let's do this in E minor!" Bon said.

"Ah yeah!" Don and Son said.

"One, two, one, two three four!" they all single wiggling back and forth.

"Don't you try and deceive us like that again! Where did Pan and the girls go!" Trunks yelled.

"One two, one two, I just don't know" Bon sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know" Don sang.

"One two, one two, I just don't know anything about setting the ship autopilot to return straight back to our home Planet Luud" Son said as Don and Bon eyes widen at Son big mouth.

"Stop talking!" Bon and Don yelled.

"Well that was easy" Saiya said.

"You heard them" Sledge said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once the Para Brothers ship landed on Planet Luud Pan and girls felt around for the door.

"Here we go this looks like a door" Pan said as the door opened as Pan fell out with the others as they stopped themselves from hitting the ground as the large items that was by the door fell out on top of them.

"Ow! Pan, are you okay?" Ally asked as he lifted a large box off her head.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Pan asked crawling out.

"I don't know" Candy said as Giru landed on Pan head as she growled.

"Giru! Why are you always causing trouble you jerk!" Pan yelled.

"Look at this place, it so creepy" Glacious said looking at the largest building in the area.

"Where are we Giru?" Pan asked.

"Don't know consuming right now" Giru said taking apart and eating a machine.

"Poru not sure of destination either" Poru said.

"Helpful as always guys" Pan said sarcastically.

"Guys look!" Candy said as they saw a bunch of ships that looked like the Para Brothers ship.

"These ships look like the one we were in" Pan said.

"Then we know where they live now that's not good this must be their base" Ally said.

Giru then opened his back for the dragon radar and scared Pan. "Don't do that Giru you scared me!" she said.

"Discovery! Discovery! Dragon ball located!" Giru said.

"What did you just say?" Pan asked.

"A dragon ball here?" Candy said picking up Giru as they looked on the radar on his back.

"Yeah he's right there really is a dragon ball but I wonder what's it's doing all the way out here?" Pan said.

"Doesn't it make sense Pan, it was brought here by those three idiots when they tricked us into that asteroid" Ally said.

"Duh it makes total sense!" she said slapping her forehead. "Of course they must have dropped of the dragon ball here before they went to Beehay, that explains why we couldn't find it anywhere on their ship, so according to this right here the dragon ball should be down this way" Pan said as she began walking in one direction.

"This places gives me the creeps " Candy said.

"Yeah I wonder if there are different aliens on this planet" Pan said.

"Probably, but we should keep our guard up I got a bad vibe about this place" Glacious said as Pan looked to the large white building.

"What is that!" Pan said.

"The larget building must be the base" Ally said.

"It looks like a shrine or something" Pan said.

"Maybe a palace?" Glacious said.

"Yeah one of the ugliest ones I've ever seen" Candy said.

"Danger! Danger, danger!" Giru said climbing onto Pan shoulder as Poru climbed onto Ally shoulder.

"What wrong Giru, you've been acting strange all day" Pan said.

"Danger! High-power level in shrine" Poru said as they flew up and found three entrances into the large shrine.

"No, no danger!" Giru said trying to get away.

"Gee for a shrine this place is a tad on the ugly side" Pan said as they saw Giru was gone.

"Where's Giru?" Ally said as Poru pointed as they looked over to see him digging as they walked towards him.

"What do you think you're doing!" Pan yelled, "fine were going after the dragon ball" Pan said as Giru remained motionless. "What you're just going to let defenseless girls like us walk into certain doom all by ourselves?"

"Danger, danger!" he said pointing to the shrine.

"How can you be so sure there's danger in there you haven't even been inside!" Pan yelled.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru said.

"Great! Just tell me what it is we need to worry for!" Pan yelled.

"Danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger, danger!" Giru said as Pan yelled in frustration.

"Shut up Giru I can't take it anymore! We'll just have to find it without your help! Come on girls!" Pan said as Pan flew off towards the building as Ally shook her head as they followed.

"Pan? Danger Pan, danger" Giru said.

"Poru stay with him Giru could get in more trouble alone than with us" Ally said.

"Rodger!" Poru said flying back to Giru.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside Pan and the others flew down a dark tunnel as they heard voices.

"What are those voices?" Pan asked.

"Shhhh" Ally said listening. "It sounds like they're canting" she said as they stopped as they found a very large door with the voices chanting loudly behind it as they saw a lock on the handles.

"Huh looks like the door is locked" Pan said.

"Yes but this door didn't put doors up there" Candy said as they saw several holes in the wall above the door as they flew up and walked through to find a room with ugly gold statues of a freakish creature as they walked down the path towards the noise.

"Not scared Pan, not scared" Pan said holding herself.

"It's okay Pan, they're just statues, really, really ugly statues" Glacious said.

"Yeah really scary statues that gives us chills" Candy said shivering.

"What are they?" Pan asked.

"Don't know but they are the ugliest things I've ever seen" Ally said as the saw a crack in the wall ahead of it and saw light coming out of it.

Looking out they saw a large room with the giant green statue of the creature as they saw many hood men chanting.

"Now my faithful believers the rebirth of our sacred savior Lord Luud is at hand, you must all give him your strength and be the source of power in his resurrection" the head cult leader said.

"Okay now I'm scared" Pan said.

"It's okay Pan were scared too but they're just a creepy cult no big deal I just hope they're not the kind to sacfracie virgins or something" Ally said.

"Look!" Pan whispered as they saw their six star ball on a pedestal next to the cult leader on a red pillow.

"The dragon ball!" Candy said as two swords got pointed to their necks as Pan and the others eyes widen in fear as they saw two men in suits of armor.

"Not so fast kids!" the first guard said.

"You're not going anywhere" the second said as a pack of Rejects emerged.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trunks landed the ship on Luud as Trunks opened the door to look out.

"Well were here" Trunks said climbing down the ladder.

"What a dump" Nero said.

"So this is Planet Luud huh? There's something eerie about this place" Trunks said.

"More like dark in a creepy way uh no offence Nero" Saiya said.

"None taken" Nero said.

"Lets hope the girls are alright I have a bad feeling about this place" Sledge said as they heard an odd sound and saw Goku jump off the ladder with a robe in his hands that was tied to the Para Brothers.

"Come on guys let's get gong!" Goku said as they saw the brothers using their teeth to hand onto the ship. "Hey quit playing around up there you're going to pull your teeth straight out of your jaws!"

"I'll end this" Trunks said as he opened up a hatch on one of the ships leg and hit the green danger button as electricity shocked the Para Brother as they screamed out in pain and Goku laugh.

"Nice one" Goku laughed as the brothers fell off with tears in their eyes.

"Ha serves you idiots right! If it was my choice I would have stab your sorry rear-ends with Shadow Needles!" Nero said.

"Why did you have to go and electrocute us!" Son said.

"The great honorable Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy has never seen us tied up or crying like this!" Don said.

"What he's going to do to us is going to hurt so bad!" Bon cried as they all burst into crying.

"I see, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy sounds horrible no wonder they're so scared but we've face worse than that joker" Saiya said as Giru and Poru flew over them and stopped and flew back.

"Giru! So it looks like you're doing okay" Trunks said catching Giru as Poru landed on Saiya shoulder.

"Pan, and girls!" Giru said in panic.

"What about them? Are they in trouble or something?" Trunks asked.

Pan and girls in danger, Pan and girls in danger!" Giru said pointing to the shrine.

"Hurry!" Saiya yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the shrine Pan had just kicked on of the guards into the crowd of cultist as Ally slammed her elbow into the other guard gut and Glacious punched him off as Candy and finished off the last Reject with a powerful kick.

"What's going on here!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled.

"Hey you over here!" Pan yelled as she the girls flew down to stand a few feet away from him.

"Hello" Ally said.

"You must be the boss" Pan said looking at their dragon ball, "didn't your mother teach you what good manners are all about! It's not right to steal other people property!"

"Who would dare to-" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy began.

"Don't interrupt us!" Candy yelled stretching her arm and slapping and retracted her arm.

"You have no idea how hard we worked to get this dragon ball from the people of Planet Gelbo and you have the nerve to take it!" Pan yelled.

"Some people have no manners one thing that need improvement in their univeres" Glacious said.

"How pathetic for a grown man to have to steal from four little girls" Pan said.

"It's sad really" Ally said.

"Oh I know who you are" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as he laughed, "why don't you cough up the other dragon ball you have in your possession before I start to get angry."

"What dragon ball" Pan said nervously.

"We have no idea what you're talking about pal" Ally lied as they began to back away from the approaching cult leader.

"I can see through your lie girls, now hand over the four star dragon ball" he said.

"Who do you think you are!" Pan yelled.

"Yeah you're not the boss of us!" Candy yelled.

"I am the famous Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy I serve him our great deity of destruction, Lord Luud, he will be resurrected with the powers of his followers and your precious dragon balls, for when Lord Luud is reborn he will destroy the none believers in this unruly universe and we as him emissaries, we will rule over all-" he said as he started to laugh not noticing that Pan and the girls hand snatch the dragon ball and left.

"What a freak" Ally said.

"Now hand over the dragon ball little girls...huh!" he said noticing the girls and the dragon ball gone as they stood on the ledge with Pan holding the dragon ball.

"We don't have the slightest clue what you were blabbing about but we do know that this is the dragon ball we came after so we'll be leaving now okay? Bye, bye!" Pan said as her and the others ran back to their exit.

"Hey stop! You're not going anywhere!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the pot in front of the ugly green statue glowed.

"What the hell?" Pan said as one of the statues eyes glowed and Pan and the others were all hit with a gold ray as they felt their body freeze up and they all turned into dolls and the dragon ball rolled back over to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy.

"That what you get for not obeying my orders" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

'What's wrong with me? I can't move my arms or legs, I'm frozen still! Oh grandpa where are you?' Pan said.

'What the hell is this! Are you guys okay?' Ally asked.

'Yes, what's happening?' Pan asked.

"No idea but were dolls now!" Candy said.

'Well that ugly statue thing just turned us into dolls and it looks like we can only speak to each other through thoughts, this sucks so much!' Glacious said as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and picked up the dolls versions of girls.

'Hands off pal! Were spoken for' Ally yelled.

"It looks like these kids didn't have the dragon balls after all, well I'm sure I can still use them" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said putting the dragon ball on the pedestal, "Lord Luud you will enjoy these little kids powers" he said chanting as the whole place began to shake as he was about to throw them into the giant pot as the celling burst and dolls were dropped onto the ground.

'Dammit I hate this!' Ally yelled as she and the others bounced down the stairs as Trunks and the others flew in with the Para Brothers.

"Alright now I'm starting to get worried, I'm still not sensing Pan or any of the girls energy anywhere" Goku said.

"Hey Pan! Where are you!" Trunks yelled.

"Girls! Where are you!" Saiya yelled.

"Why are you fools all tied up!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled at the Para Brothers.

"Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy!" the Para Brother said in fear.

"Have you three failed me once again?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Uh you see" Son began.

"We uh brought back the you know" Don said.

"The dragon ball we have it here!" Bon said.

"You expect me to say you did a good job because you haven't!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy yelled as the brothers flinched in fear as the green statues eyes glowed and the brothers were hit why two yellow rays and turned into dolls.

"What the hell!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip and tossed the dolls into the giant pot as the green statue began to glow as its eyes glowed red and an hour glass filled with more water.

"Now wait! Those guys were on your side right? So why would you do that to them!" Goku yelled

"What do you mean why? I just did them a favor by fusing them with Lord Luud, they'll be of much better service to him now rather than dancing and prancing around like a bunch of show tune idiots!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"Lord Luud?" Trunks said looking at the statue.

"That ugly thing there is Luud?" Sledge said.

"The Para Brothers did exactly what I sent them out to do and it was to bring you Saiyans to me so if you want to live to see tomorrow you'll give me what I want" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"I don't think so, now hand over the dragon ball you stole from us!" Trunks yelled.

"Look out!" Nero yelled pulling Goku and Trunks out of the doll ray the statue shot at them with two Shadow Tentacles.

"Your making Lord Luud very angry so give him what he wants!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said.

"No way!" Trunks yelled.

"You'll never get it!" Goku said.

"Yeah so screw off!" Saiya said giving him the finger.

"Oh is that so?" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy said as another ray got shot at them and they dodged as a few cultists got hit and turned into dolls as the others ran in fear, "you leave me no choice I'll just pry it from your cold dead hands!"

"You wish!" Trunks yelled as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed and his eyes went wide.

"What's that!" he yelled as Trunks and Goku looked to see what he was staring at as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy used his whip to get around Trunks foot and pulled him to the ground.

"Hey! How about you try fighting fair!" Goku yelled.

"Ha fair! I don't even know what that word means you brat!" he yelled swinging his whip again as Goku began dodging it, "you're a quick one aren't you!"

"How about you pay attention to all your enemies!" Saiya yelled kicked Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy in the back as Goku came charging at Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy but the alien pulled out a gun and blasted Goku back.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled as Nero landed next to them and growled.

"Yeow! It's going to take a lot more than a gun to stop me!" Goku yelled as Nero, Saiya and Sledge stood by their side as Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughed.

"Lord Luud teaches us how to win a battle by any means necessary and that's exactly what I plan on doing to you! I won't stop until your dead!" he yelled as they heard a loud pounding as they saw a shadow as a giant blue lion with golden mane stood next to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, "you don't know how to fight now, my Leon here will take care of the three of you in no time so surrender or die!"

The Leon then roared as two of its fangs extended and he had saber tooth tiger teeth.

Goku then sent a kai blast towards the roof and rocks came flying down and landed on the Leon head snapping it long teeth off.

"A robot?" Saiya said picking up a gear.

"Artificial built animal unit, Leon is not real" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"So these guys built it?" Sledge said.

"Looks like it" Nero said as B.J. laughed and clapped his hands as Nero let B.J. grab his finger with his little hands.

'Trunks! Guys! It's me Pan help us!' Pan yelled.

'Saiya were over here!' Ally yelled.

'Yo over here! Were the dolls on the ground that look like your team mates!' Candy yelled.

'Guys down here!' Glacious yelled.

"Giru run away!" Giru said running towards the dolls.

'Giru over here come save us!' Pan said as Giru ran over her face and over the other dolls.

'Oh you better hope we don't come out of this because when we do you are going to pay!' Pan yelled.

"Run away!" Giru said stopping and turning back around to look at the dolls.

'Wait did he hear you!' Ally said.

'Yes Giru it's me it's Pan!' Pan said.

'Giru help!' Candy said.

"Scans of life present, scans of life present, Pan" he said picking up the dolls.

'Right Giru! It is us!' Pan said.

'Hurry take us to the others!' Glacious said as a shadow formed over Giru.

"Huh?" Giru said looking up then got kicked by a gold boot dropping the dolls.

'No!' Pan yelled as a gold glove picked them up.

"Giru malfunction" Giru said giving off small sparks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The crushed Leon then exploded and Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy got caught in the blast and exploded.

"Hey are you alright?" Goku asked Trunks who was grunting.

"I'm fine, sorry about being off guard back there" Trunks said as they heard Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy laughing.

"What!" Goku said.

"He's still alive?" Saiya said.

"I must admit that you do have some skill but don't pat yourselves on the back for taking out Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy for he is only a part of me" he said as his whip stood up.

"He must have a cloaking device!" Trunks said.

"Now that's funny, tell you what I'll save you the tension and show you my true form!" he said laughing as the whip glowed and began to grow as a gold android alien began to form.

"We should have seen that one coming!" Trunks said.

"Yeah no kidding, who are you!" Goku said as the alien had a different laugh.

"You may call me Mutchy, Lord Luud right hand man" he said.

"This won't be easy" Nero said.

Mutchy then began swinging his hands and tied to whip the Saiyans as they dodged as it retracted its whips into hands.

"Not bad, you handle the whip much better than that guy with the mask I've been looking for a good fight like this for a while" Goku said.

"Forgetting someone?" Sledge said as the ground began to crumble under their feet.

"I wouldn't get so excited just yet you haven't felt the true power from this whip and how much it can do!" he yelled hitting the ground as the tiles can to move into the air with every hit he made.

"These weapons I possesses do more than you think they have the ability to control thousands of objects, more than enough to overcome any opponent before me!" he said whipping again as the tiles began flying fast towards the fighters as the dodged and ran from the tiles.

Goku then fell over as he punched and kicked tiles that flew at him as Trunks and Saiya began breaking any that flew towards them as Sledge and Nero followed.

Trunks was then caught off again as a tile flew him into a wall and Goku was hit into a wall when we watch Trunks get hit.

On the other side of the wall Trunks was powering for a kai blast as the tiles flew through the hole and Trunks blasted the tiles.

"Trunks watch out!" Goku yelled as more tiles came from the smoke then hit him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Heads up guys!" Saiya yelled as they dodged tiles.

Trunk fell through the floor as tiles came down onto Trunks stacking themselves on him as Trunks was under trying to hold them up.

'I do not have time for this!' he thought as he tried to push the tiles up but they kept coming down on top of him with a blue glow as Goku and Nero ran at the top of the stairs and looked down to Trunks.

"Hey Trunks! " Goku yelled.

"Man this is tricky!" Sledge said floating down as they ran down the stairs and Mutchy whipped the stairs as they began moving as Goku and Nero tried to keep their footing as they fell and landed on the ground as Nero landed on his feet with B.J. laughing and having the time of his life.

Mutchy then whipped some swords hanging on the wall as they came at Saiya and Sledge as their eyes widen and they dodged the swords as they were stab in the ground as Mutchy hit two more swords as the hereos dodged again and as two more swords came at them as Nero and Goku were pressed against a wall with sword close to their skins as Mutchy appeared.

"That was close!" Nero said using Shadow Tentacles to pull the swords out.

"Goku!" Saiya said giving Goku as boost as Goku jumped into the air and Mutchy whipped the beam they were next to as Goku sent a kai blast at him and Mutchy dodged.

"Careful kid you don't want to get burned" Mutchy said as two torches that were on the beam turned into a floating rock head as it shot fire at Goku and set his pants on fire as Goku began running around trying to put it out as the head chased him.

"Hold still you idiot!" Sledge said trying to put him out.

"Hot! Ow!" Goku yelled as the head shot more fire as Goku jumped over it and continued to run from it.

"Goku!" Saiya yelled pulling a sword out of the beam as he tossed it to Goku and Goku caught it and sliced the head in half.

"Alright whoever you are I'm done playing with your toys! Fight me yourself" Goku yelled.

Mutchy looked nervous as he whipped the floor and Goku jumped out as two hands formed in the ground and grabbed his legs and slammed him down as Mutchy began whipping Goku back and got kicked by Nero and sent flying back as Goku powered to Super Saiyan and broke the hands off his legs as Saiya and Nero powered up too.

"What! What the meaning of this!" Muthcy yelled.

"It's called boosting our power!" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in the shrine an alien who took the girl dolls watched the fight as he petted the dolls head like a pet.

"There is an astonishing amount of power in these little kids" the alien known as Dolltaki said.

'Grandpa' Pan said.

'This guy a creep!' Ally yelled.

"And even more so in that boy and those others, by the looks of it now Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy will be annihilated by the five" he said pointing his ring at the screen as a purple beam left his ring and hit the screen showing the Luud Statue.

"It appears I have no other choice but to wake up Luud now but I am nowhere near the energy needed to resurrect something of such mammoth proportions" he said looking at the liquid tank that wasn't filled yet.

'Eww!' Pan said as he continued to pet her and the others faces.

'I never wanted to kill someone so much like I do right now' Candy said.

"Looks like this will call for distractive measures" he said.

"Master I have some terrible news! Someone has barged into the shrine and they're tearing up the place, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy can't defend himself it's its" the man said.

"Go on you can say it, it's embarrassing" Dolltaki said.

"Yes" the man said trembling with fear.

"Don't worry though, not five minutes ago I received a message from Luud himself stating that he plans his returns very soon" Dolltaki said.

"Lord Luud?" the servant said.

"Gather all the believers in the hall as soon as you can and I will transmute Luud to everyone" Dolltaki said.

"Has the time come for the resurrection?" the servant asked.

"That's right now get everyone to the hall" Dolltaki said.

"Yes sir" the servant said leaving.

'I don't know who you are but hands off!' Pan yelled.

'This guy is creepy! How dare he touch the Princess of the Cold Kingdom in such a way! Ugh I am so disgusted right now!' Glacious yelled as Dolltaki chuckled and pointed the ring to the ring out as a strange device appeared and Dolltaki grabbed it.

"A firkin flashlight?" Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the halls the cultist all waited for Dolltaki in hopes he will cure them of some problems they have as the pink curtains were pulled back and Dolltaki walked out onto the balcony to look down at the cultist with Pan and the others shoved in his pocket.

"It's been too long since I was last with you, for those of you who have never meet me I am Master Dolltaki the leader of the Luud Order and speaker of the word" he said as the cultist cheered.

"My believers your efforts dubs far to resurrect Luud has not gone unnoticed and I will soon repay you all for the sacrifices you've given, this tremendous day calls for a celebration because after tonight we no longer need an oracle to communicate with our lord will not be needed, I've received the last oracle today it informed me that Luud will be retuning very soon and that his resurrection is complete!" Dolltaki said.

'This guy insane!' Candy said.

'Tell me about it' Pan said.

"And I received something else a personal message from Lord Luud to every member of the order!" he said as the people cheered louder.

"His message asked for every believer to give him life in this world, the only way to this end is by giving your life in exchange for Luud salvation" he said as the cultist quit cheering.

"I need a tribute, my word of honor is to be fused with Lord Luud is to live is to live for all eternity, you must let go of your fears and allow yourselves to be part of this glorious kingdom of Luud, you nobodies are nothing but shells now holding back your sprits from serving your true purpose in this order!"

'He's not going to kill all of those people is he?' Pan asked.

'I think he might' Ally said.

"Now hear me my faithful believers, serve your final purpose we reawaken our sleeping lord!" he said pointing the device at the followers as it glowed and hit the Luud Statue with a purple light.

'A remote! He was the one who turned us into dolls! Luud a machine! Like that Leon!' Serena yelled as the Luud statue glowed red.

"Your right you caught me red handed the collected energy from your bodies will be enough to raise Luud! It's really a shame you never noticed this before sorry bye, bye!" he said as the statue shot its doll ray at the cultist and turned every last one of them into dolls as he pressed another button and all the dolls floated in the air and were sucked into the giant pot almost filling the liquid.

"Those worthless believers weren't really enough energy, no matter I should have more than enough once I catch those three brats fighting with Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, what do you say we play house while we wait little dollies" Dolltaki said rubbing his face against the dolls faces.

'Ugh! Eh! EWW!' Pan said.

'EW! EW! EW EW!' Glacious yelled.

'Saiya is going to be so made when he find out what this man did!' Ally yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trunks was still trying to hold up the pyramid shaped tiles on this back as he grunted below it and powered to Super Saiyan and tossed the pyramid above him and kicked it into a thousand pieces.

"Goku!" he yelled flying up and powering down.

An explosion on the side of the shrine sent Mutchy flying back a little as him, Goku and the others floated away from each other.

Mutchy began swing his whip hands at him as Goku and Saiya dodged as one wrapped itself around Goku hand and Goku pulled on it as he got smacked across the face and Mutchy wrapped his other whip around Goku neck as Goku threw him into a wall and Sledge brought his foot down and kicked Mutchy deeper into the wall.

Mutchy then pulled on Goku and smacked him into Sledge and sent them crashing into a rock as Goku hung from the side with the whips on his neck and hand and Sledge fell to the ground.

"What do you think you're going to do now boy?" Mutchy said as a three kai blast came from nowhere and blasted Mutchy.

"Ow! What happened?" Sledge said.

"Guys up here! Are you two alright!" Trunks yelled from the hole Goku and Sledge o made when they came outside.

"Were fine! How are you!" Goku yelled.

"I'm okay, have you seen the girls?" Trunks yelled.

"No yet let's head back inside" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan and the girls worse nightmare had come true, they were in a room for a little girl with the girlish furniture and dolls, lots of dolls everywhere.

"Ok I made up your room just like you like it" Dolltaki said putting Pan in a doll house pink bed and putting and the others in pink chairs around a table.

"Your names are Pan, Candy, Ally and Glacious isn't that right?" Dolltaki said.

'What you want an award!' Ally yelled.

"I heard some very disturbing thing about you from my discophiles, your all so cute I forgot all about them" he said.

'What kind of freak plays with dolls like this?' Pan said.

'A pervert that's who!' Candy yelled as he picked up Pan.

"It would be such a terrible waste just to throw you four into Luud like the others especially since I have so much planed for us I do have a weakness for dolls like beautiful young girls just like yourself and I have a very special place for you four in my collection, you're going to be mine forever and ever I promise, oh! Your clothing looks absolutely dreadful kiddies!" he said brushing some dolls off a chair and set them down on it.

"Ok you four sit here and I get the wardrobe and scissors" he said.

'No! I like my outfit!' Pan yelled.

'What the hell is wrong with the way were dressed!' Ally yelled as Dolltaki opened a mini wardrobe and began pulling out mini outfits.

"How do you like this one? Nice right?" He said holding out a pink shirt.

'Please go away!' Pan said.

"Wait! Maybe yellow would look better on you, honestly any color would look good on you my little snookum hokum's, with the right pants we could put you in orange or maybe green the possibilities are endless but today yes! Baby blue!" he said setting the shirt next to them.

"Okay! Let's try it on!" he said.

'Don't even think about it!' Candy growled as he began messing with Pan clothes.

'Hey what are you doing! Hey stop that please! Grandpa, grandpa where are you! Help me!' Pan screamed.

'Get your hands off her!' Ally yelled.

Just as Dolltaki was about to lift her shirt a beeping got his attention as he looked to a TV on a chair covered in dolls as the liquid energy for Luud appeared on the screen.

'Oh thank god!' Pan said.

"It appears all the believers have been absorbed into Luud but only gave up the fraction of the energy I expected, though I do have enough power to boot up his system and get him on his feet and move him, very soon Luud you and I will rule! The entire universe should beware, if someone pushes me I'll keep pushing back until they are dead!"

'He got a surprise in store if he thinks he'll kill grandpa' Pan said.

'The boys will make this perv suffer!' Ally said.

"I'm sorry my pretties, I'll have to change your clothes later and cut that bothersome tails later, in the meantime just deal with those sad clothes now" he said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the others returned to the hall to see the whole place empty.

"It's so quiet in here, I wonder where all those people went I hope the girls are alright" Trunks said as he picked up a guard doll.

"What the hell is that?" Sledge asked.

"A doll?" Trunks said.

"Guys over here!" Goku laughed as they saw him near their stolen dragon ball and held it up. "Look what I found, that was easy huh?"

"Put the dragon ball down now and step away!" Dolltaki said.

"Yeah right who are you!" Goku said.

"I am Master Dolltaki leader of the Luud Order at your service" he said.

"Leader of the order?" Trunks said

"That's right you wouldn't have happened to be looking for four little girls named Pan, Ally, Candy and Glacious would you? Because I think they want to say hello" Dolltaki said holding out the doll version of the girls.

"That's Pan!" Goku yelled as he fell of the pedestal and drop the dragon ball back on the pillow.

"What the hell did you do to my mate!" Saiya yelled.

"Girls are you okay?" Trunks asked.

'Guys help us! Get us the hell out of here!' Pan yelled.

"Your suspicions are undoubtedly correct, this is indeed the girls and they're going to live with me forever and ever" he said.

"Over my dead body!" Goku yelled.

"I'm going to kill him!" Saiya yelled.

"You'll soon realize that getting them back will only get you killed, and if that happens you better plan on, spending the rest of eternity inside of Luud!" he said holding up the remote and pointed at Luud as he began laughing and the liquid in the jar began to bubble.

"Now arise Luud and fulfill your destiny!" he said as a green light left the pot as they saw two red eyes as they place shook and the statue began to glow.

The heroes then flew back away from the stairs as the Luud began to crack.

'I don't know what's going on but it looks bad' Pan said.

The Luud statue was then engulfed in a bright green light as machine Luud now stood where the statue was.

'Ah look, isn't he cute?' Goku said.

"That thing is giving off way too much energy for a machine" Trunks said.

"That things looks strong" Nero said as Luud clenched his fist and began walking down the stairs crushing it under its feet as it approached the heroes as its large shadow went over them.

"He's huge!" Goku said.

"Take your time Luud, I'll be in the other room playing with my new toys" Dolltaki said.

'I don't think there is any chance he's talking about anyone besides us' Pan said.

"Have fun Luud and don't wear yourself out!" Dolltaki said running back behind the pink curtains.

"Girls!" Goku yelled as they all flew into the air.

"We have to be careful here!" Trunks said as Luud tried to punch them but they dodged as the machine turned its head completely around and looked in their direction.

"Whoa I take back that cute comment" Goku said as they heard panting and saw Dolltaki running alongside a path on the wall.

"Let's hurry Dolltaki is getting away!" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dolltaki was running along the path Pan and the others used to get in there as he cuddled them again.

"Finally we have some alone time!" he said.

'I told you we didn't want to play didn't I! Your just disgusting and really weird so leave us alone you ugly freak!' Pan yelled.

'Saiya move your ass!' Ally yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The heroes tried to fly past Luud but it brought out its arm and blocked them as they tried to go down and it blocked them with its foot and continued to block them.

"I get the feeling that he doesn't want us to go that way" Goku said as Luud made a noise as he looked down at them "watch" Goku said jumping up to higher rocks.

"Hey up here Luud!" Goku said slapping his ass.

"Goku what are you doing?" Trunks asked as Goku pulled down his pant and showed off his white boxers.

"Come on! Free shot!" Goku said as the machine made a grunting noise or possibly an angry yell.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dolltaki was back in his room as he looked for clothes to change Pan and the girls into as he hummed while Pan and the others sat at a table with tea cups on the table.

"This one or that? No this one!" Dolltaki said digging through doll clothes.

'He could have at least turned us into talking dolls like one of those where you pull the string on the back…oh wait that might hurt' Pan said.

'I want to hurt him so bad' Ally said as Dolltaki held up a pink dress.

"This would be nice!" he said.

'This is so annoying, he can't even hear us!' Pan yelled.

'I hate this' Glacious said.

"Here Pan what do you think about this number?" Dolltaki asked.

'I think it's hideous!' Pan yelled.

"_Oh Mr. Dolltaki it's just lovely_" Dolltaki said doing a girl voice for Pan.

'Are you kidding me? What a freak!' Candy said.

"He really doesn't think I sound like that does he?" Pan said as Dolltaki picked her up. "Hey put me down!"

"Mr. Dolltaki sounds too formal so please just Dolltaki" he said.

"_Why thank you Dolltaki that's so nice of you_" he said trying to imitate Pan again with an accent.

"You're so welcome" Dolltaki said.

"_Your awesome_" fake Pan voice.

"Why thanks you" normal voice.

"_You're welcome_" fake Pan voice.

"Hmmm the bandana is more for rebellious teen Pan so tonight for going for formal dressed Pan" Dolltaki said lying her on the dolls bed and put the dress on her to see what it would look like as he pulled off her bandana.

"Playing dress up is so much fun oh but we should really do something about your hair" he said picking her up, "Pan why do you say we get the same haircut it will be fun" he said brushing her hair with a mini brush.

'If I make it home I promise to get rid of all my dolls I had no idea they had to go through all this!' Pan said.

'If I have a daughter as god as my witness I will never let a doll set foot in my house!' Ally yelled.

'Agreed!' Candy and Glacious said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the hall Goku was still trying to get Luud attention.

"Hey what are you waiting for come get me, show us what you got Luud" Goku said.

Luud then slammed his foot down as the Saiyans all jumped out of the way and Goku and Saiya floated above him as he reached out for them and Goku and Saiya teleported away and landed on the ground.

"You miss me, you missed me!" Goku said pulling on his eye lids and sticking his tongue out at Luud.

Luud then turned and tried to step on Goku as the heroes dodged it and ran under Luud with Saiya as Trunks Sledge and Nero ran with them with Luud following behind as Trunks ducked under a rock with Nero and Sledge as Luud walked past them.

Goku and Saiya began running up the wall as Luud bought back his fist and the heroes turned and sent a kai blasts into Luud face and saw it did no damage.

"Wow this toy sure is hard to break" Goku said.

"Maybe we should power up?" Nero said as Luud swung his hand and they jumped out of the way as he crushed the wall and jumped behind him.

"We'll handle this guy you go look for the girls" Goku said.

"I'm on it" Trunks said flying into the air with Saiya and Sledge.

Luud then stepped on a broken beam and sent Goku flying into the air and sent him head first into Trunks, making them head-butt each other as they fell to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Saiya asked.

"Tell me that didn't just happen" Trunks said as Luud stood over them as the yelled out in panic as Luud brought his foot down on them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok kids it's time to change your clothes" Dolltaki said as Pan hair was in two buns on her head as she laid on the bed.

'Someone help us please!' Pan yelled.

"Dolltaki are you there? Dolltaki!" a man voice yelled as Dolltaki eyes widden.

"Yes?" Dolltaki said.

'Where's that voice coming from?' Pan asked.

"Report to the communication room, immediately!" the voice said.

"Yes sir, right away" Dolltaki said walking over to a self and grabbed a princess doll and pulled her down making a click noise as a beeping was heard and the wall turned into a door and opened up as Dolltaki walked in with the girls in his pocket.

'What kind of crazy room is this? Well not any crazier than that last room I suppose but it is different' Pan said looking around the blue room as Dolltaki kneeled and a circle appeared and began focusing a picture.

"It's an honor to hear from you again Dr. Myuu sir" Dolltaki said.

'I wonder why he's talking to his doctor, come on freak stand up so we can see the screen!' Pan yelled.

"You've yet to obtain your search for the dragon balls" Dr. Myuu said.

"My apologies" Dolltaki said.

"It could have been that you have failed me again! Could it Dolltaki!" Dr. Myuu said.

"That's not it at all sir! We actually have two here in the shrine right now" Dolltaki said.

"Is that a fact" Dr. Myuu said as the chair on the screen turned sowing an alien with orange hair and mustache strange blue glass eyes and stranger armor and holding some king of atom with a red dot.

'Ok so he's not your normal family doctor' Pan said as Dr. Myuu began to laugh.

"If the legend of the eternal dragon turns out to be scientific fact then my vision to control the universe will easily be fulfilled" Dr. Myuu said.

'Did he just say control the universe?' Pan asked.

'No that's what he said' Ally said.

'So that's what this is all about, well I for one refuse to just sit here while these nut cases collect the dragon balls we got to do something!' Pan said.

"You have done very well Dolltaki" Dr. Myuu said.

"Thank you sir" Dolltaki said.

"I would like to have both dragon balls shipped to me right away" Dr. Myuu said.

"Well I would but"

"But what?"

"We're having a slight disturbance but it is being taken care of right now, I activated Luud to ensure nothing more be came of it"

"What! You mean to tell me you actually got Luud working already?"

"Yes that is correct sir"

"Tell me Dolltaki, with the short amount of time you had to prepare Luud was he ever able to reach his highest level?"

"No not yet Dr. Myuu but I was certain that level two would be more than enough to handle what we are dealing with, you can see for yourself I'll bring him up on the monitors"

One of the screens then went white as it showed Luud.

'Whoa is grandpa and the others really fighting that thing!' Pan said as a light appeared on the screen and under Luud foot a gold light glowed as his foot began to tremble then Goku and Trunk threw Luud off in Super Saiyans as Luud fell over and crashed into a beam and his hand fell through the floor and crushed some Luud statues.

"Impossible!" Dolltaki said.

Sledge, Saiya and Nero stood next to Trunks and Goku as they both powered down to their normal states.

'Alright! Way to go guys!' Pan cheered.

"Now we can finish this and rescue the girls, ready guys?" Goku asked.

"Yeah!" Trunks said as they all vanished and appeared in front of Luud face and punched him making him take a couple of steps back before Trunks and Goku hit the back of his knees and Nero came down onto his head as Sledge and Saiya kicked him in the side of the head as Luud fell face first into the ground.

"That ought to do it" Trunks said.

"Nice job guys" Goku said.

"Wait that thing is still moving" Nero said as they heard a growling noise and Luud clenched his fists as it lifted it face out of the ground and completely turn it around and looked at them as its eyes glowed and they moved out of the way as two yellow bolts of energy went flying into a wall.

Luud got back to his feet as his arms began spinning fast making wind blow in all directions as the wind made Goku fly back and hit the wall as Trunks and Sledge flew next to him.

"Hey Goku you going to be okay?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah" Goku grunted.

"Did you notice that his attacks are like a child toy" Trunks said.

"Yeah he has amazing power but he doesn't know how to use it to his advantage" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You incompetent fool!" Dr. Myuu yelled crushing the atom that was floating in his hand. "You just as incompetent just as I suspect! Since you underestimated these children Luud is completely useless at level two!"

"I'm very sorry" Dolltaki said.

"Remind me who took you off the street when you were a smooth talking con man huh!"

"You good doctor it was you" Dolltaki said.

"And who was it that took clever talent you had and molded it, not only into the first guardian in Luud construction but also the leader of the entire Luud order!"

"You again doctor it was all you!"

"And why did I make you into the leader of the order anyway! Don't tell me you forgot that reason already!"

"I haven't forgotten, you choose me because I convinced weak minded people into believing in me so that we can use their energy to activate Luud, you know I'm the best at toying with people's minds"

"That's right Dolltaki and for the most part you did an excellent job, Luud is truly one of a kind amongst all other mutants he can absorb and exploit energy of any living thing of all my creations he is truly a master piece and you ruined him!"

"Oh you must forgive me somehow, please!"

"Why must you disappoint me like this, I raised you like a son, just look at that pathetic machine out there!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Trunks both sent kai blast into Luud spinning arms as the ground crumbled under Luud feet and large rocks began floating into the air as Luud feel to his knees and stopped spinning his arms as smoke came from cracks in his body as it yelled out and a blue light blinded them as Luud looked unharmed and stood back up.

"Can't let up yet!" Goku said.

"Right behind you!" Trunks said as they all began teleporting and hitting parts of Luud body as he tried to swinging at them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'Yeah! Go get him grandpa!' Pan cheered.

'Nice one guys!' Ally cheered.

'Keep it up Trunks! That right hit him with a right followed by a kick!' Pan said as Trunks kicked his face. 'Don't let him pass your defenses! Wow this is a great fight!'

"How were you planning on taking responsibilities for this mess Dolltaki?" Dr. Myuu said with his back turned to him.

'Don't let up guys! Keep that punch in! Oh wait watch out protect your right side!' Pan said.

"What is that on your belt Dolltaki? Dolltaki!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Yes!" Dolltaki said standing at attention.

"It seems those dolls there are important to you" Dr. Myuu said.

'Wait is he talking about us?' Pan asked.

"I'm glad you noticed they happen to be my favorites" Dolltaki said holding out the dolls.

"It may be your favorite but they all have a large amount of power" Dr. Myuu said.

"Really?" Dolltaki said.

"What were they before you turned them into dolls?" Dr. Myuu asked.

"They're names were Pan, Ally, Candy and Glacious they were with that scum fighting Luud but they are very different from them and have personality aren't they just to cutest things ever!"

"So they were with those three punks huh? Put them inside Luud so he can absorb them and have more power than ever" Dr. Myuu said.

"What!" Dolltaki said.

'No! Not us!' Pan yelled.

"It's the only way Luud will have a chance at winning" Dr. Myuu said.

"But I can't I already promised them that we would live together in happiness for the rest of eternity" he said.

'For once we agree freak, I can't believe I'm saying this but we'll be safer with you' Pan said.

"You are in no position to be questioning my decisions you nitwit!" Dr. Myuu yelled.

"Master why do you have to take my favorites can't we just find a few people on the street we can use"

"Unacceptable!"

"No" he said quivering.

"Look at you, you want to be with those dolls so badly I'll just arrange for all of you to be absorb by Luud it's a good boost in power anyway!" Dr. Myuu said typing something as a ray hit the back of Dolltaki back and turned him into a doll as they all fell to the ground.

"Good and done" Dr. Myuu said as the screen powered off and a wind started to blow into the room from nowhere.

'What's happening?' Pan asked as they all yelled as they went flying into the air.

Luud tried to crush the heroes with his fist but they dodged as his fist came down and a wind blew into the room and they saw three dolls flying towards the pot.

"Pan!" Goku said as the dolls landed in the pot with the other ones.

'Grandpa' Pan said as green electricity surrounded them, 'this is not fun I want to go home!'

'What's happening!' Ally said.

Red electricity surrounded Luud and Pan the girls and Dolltaki life energies left the dolls as they floated above the pot and flew into Luud mouth as Goku and the others landed near the pot.

" Girls! Where did you go?" Goku said.

"Kids!" Trunks said as Luud stood behind them and blew wind at them making them fly forward.

A red energy surrounded Luud as they felt his power grow as he began roaring as the toy looked angry and was now red.

"I think we might be in trouble here" Goku said as it shot to red beams from its eyes and hit the wall behind them making it go through the wall and cause a large explosion outside.

"That's unreal!" Trunks said.

"Look out!" Nero yelled as they jumped out of the way of Luud crushing foot.

"Guys we have to formulate a plan!" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii

Inside Luud Pan and the other girls was in doll forms while Dolltaki was holding them in his normal form.

"My cute little girls aren't you just a doll!" he said puckering his lips and began to slowly bring them to his lips as Pan screamed and woke up from a nightmare.

"Good you're awake" Ally said floating over her in a purple world.

"Where are we?" Pan asked as she looked up to see everyone that was turned into a doll floating everywhere in a sleep like trance. "Oh no don't tell me we got swallowed up by that stupid robotic Luud thing?"

"Afraid so, where stuck here with these guys" Candy said.

"Now what?" Glacious said.

"Oh girls" Dolltaki said as shivers went down the girls spines as they saw Dolltaki floating to them with puckered lips, "my sweet little girls"

"AHHHH!" Pan and the girls screamed as Pan slapped Dolltaki and Ally punched his gut.

"Kids what did I do?" Dolltaki asked as Pan grabbed his shirt and began to slap him back and forth as her yells and his screams of pain began to awake the other people as the others punched at him.

"You're not my sweet little girls! You're ruffians! My sweet girls would never strike me like that, you're evil barbarians!" Dolltaki said.

"Barbarians! After what you did to us!" Pan yelled.

"How dare you! Your disgusting!" Glacious yelled.

"I can't believe this! You've changed!" he said.

"Changed! We never even spoke a word to you!" Ally yelled as Pan began beating her hands down on his head.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You're an idiot!" Pan yelled as she powered for a kai ball as the others followed, "and now you get what's coming to you!"

"Not in the face! Not in the face!" Dolltaki yelled as Pan and the girls shot their kai blast as Dolltaki dodged the blast as it began nearly missing people as it bounced off the walls.

"Do you see what happens when you don't listen to your elders!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Candy yelled.

"Ignorant children!" Dolltaki yelled as four kai blast hit him in the face leaving him we a dirty face and his yellow hair in a afro.

"Who the guy with the hair?" one of the cultist asked.

"Its Dolltaki get him!" another yelled as the other cultist began agreeing.

"Stop it, think about this if you people kill me you won't know how to get out of here then we'll all be trapped in the belly of this thing forever!" Dolltaki said.

"So there is a way to escape!" Pan said as Dolltaki turned to them "well spit it out how to we get out of here!" Pan yelled.

"I don't, they're going to kill me, I'm done" Dolltaki said.

"Answer her now nasty!" a cultist said.

"Of course!" Dolltaki said as he began to get surrounded.

"Now, now calm down" Pan said as they continued to chatter.

"Shut the hell up!" Candy yelled in a scary voice as she cleared her voice as they all quieted it up, "thank you"

"Alright who wants out of here!" Pan yelled holding up her hand as some of them began raising their hands.

"Really?" Glacious said.

"That was pathetic, I said who wants out of here!" Pan yelled.

"We do!" all the cultist yelled.

"Good just leave everything to us" Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside of Luud the machine shot another blast as Goku and the others went flying by the explosion as Luud kept blasting for blast causing several huge explosion outside the shrine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Redeem yourself Dolltaki how to we get out!" Pan said as Ally cracked her knuckles.

"I'm sorry kids but I just cannot tell you" Dolltaki said.

"Well don't worry we have ways of making you talk" Pan with a dark look as the others did.

Pan snapped her fingers and the Para Brothers came up behind them, "Para Brothers you're on do your thing!" Pan said.

"What are you going to do? Please don't hurt me!" Dolltaki said.

"Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para shake it!" the brothers sang doing the dance with the music going off as Dolltaki began losing control of his arms.

"Why am I moving? I can't stop!" Dolltaki said.

"Kick it left and left and left! Kick it right and right and right" the brothers said doing that leg kick thin show girls do.

"Left and left and left right and right and right!" Dolltaki said doing the kick thing.

"Now its time to smile and sing Boom Para Para Boom Para Para!" Bon sang.

"Boom Para Para Boom Para Para Boom Para Para!" Dolltaki said completely stuck into the dancing.

"Tell us how great your name" Son sang.

"Why yes my name is Dolltaki!" he sang.

"Now tell us what's your claim to fame" Don sang.

"I turn girls to dolls and act real cocky!" Dolltaki sang.

"Time for us to go, so tell us where to aim?" Bon sang.

"That red cell!" Dolltaki sang while pointing up as he realized what he said and the music stopped and they all looked up, "uh oh" he said.

"Ah ha!" Pan said.

"The red cell?" Ally said.

"So that's it huh?" Pan said as they looked at the glowing red cell.

"Dr. Myuu took a single cell from his own body and began Luud creation with a mutation, a mutation of his own design, Luud entire being is built around that one cell if you destroy it you'll destroy in infill structure by that bringing down the creature for good and you will be set free" Dolltaki said.

"Well at least we have a plan" Pan said as they heard a grunting behind them and turned to see the outside and saw Goku being crushing in Luud hand.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled putting her hands to the image as Pan blasted a kai blast at the red cell and did nothing but on the outside Luud eyes spun in circles as Goku was let loose.

"Good at least we know were on the right track" Pan said.

"See I helped you so can you please not hit me" Dolltaki said as the cultist began beating on him.

"Wait I'm afraid that one energy from the inside not enough to finish him" Dolltaki said.

"What are you saying?" Pan asked.

"It's true you can't destroy the cell unless it's from the outside and inside repeatedly" Dolltaki said.

"You could have mentioned that earlier!" Pan yelled as she and the girls flew to the window.

"Guys please hear me, you have to shoot at Luud heart, hurry!" Pan yelled beating on it as Luud shot more blast at them and Goku sent a kai blast that Luud blocked with his hand.

"I can't believe this, we know exactly what to do but they just can't hear us" Pan said.

"There has to be a way!" Glacious said.

"Hey Dolltaki! You find us another way out or find us a way to talk to grandpa either way you're going to come up with a better plan then this!" Pan yelled grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"Don't you think someone like me could have brought down Luud a long time ago if I knew a good way to do it!" Dolltaki said as Pan pushed him back.

"Your useless! Ugh were going to spend the rest of our lives in here!" Pan said gripping her head.

"Uh Pan" Bon said tapping on her shoulder.

"What now!" Pan yelled.

"I can use telepathy and talk to your friend outside" Bon said.

"You can do what! Why did you keep this quiet until now!" Pan yelled.

"Well you're kind of scary!" the Para Brothers said.

"That's okay I know my powers can be intimidating sometimes" Pan said patting their heads, "yes! Telepathy is perfect! Now get to work you got people counting on you!" she said.

"Oh kids listen I scratch your back and now it's your turn to scratch mine right?" Dolltaki said as Pan punched his chin making him fly back.

"Yeah, yeah I'll let you go but I can't speak for everyone else" Pan said.

"Yeah we may not hurt but the other might he's all yours boys!" Ally said.

"They are so evil!" Dolltaki said.

"All right now Para would you mind telling my grandpa what to do and where to shot?" Pan said as the brothers all held out strange devices and wore bowties and vest.

"Huh?" all the girls said.

"_It's time_" Bon sang.

"_For us_" Don sang.

"_To save_" Son sang.

"_The day_!" they all sang as sweat fell down Pan and the girls heads.

"That's real nice but do you have to sing?" Pan asked.

"_To use telepathy_" Bon sang.

"_We have to sing_" Don sang.

"_So we can save_" Son sang.

"_The day_!" the all sang again.

"Yeah? Are you sure about that?" Pan said as she and the girls made annoyed expressions,

"_We never_" Don sang.

"_Ever_" Bon sang.

"_Lie_!" Son sang as Pan screamed.

"Fine! Just do whatever you have to do just make it fast okay!" Pan yelled.

"_Sorry_" Bon sang.

"_We're just_" Don sang.

"_Trying_" Son sang.

"_To help_!" they all sang as Pan and the girls eyes twitched as they let out grunts.

"Kami please help us" Candy said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside Goku and Saiya were dodging blast as they flew and a beam fell down on Goku.

"Goku!" Nero yelled flying next to the beam and saw he was under two rocks that almost crushed him but had his legs.

"Whew that was a close one, oh no I think I'm stuck!" Goku said.

"Hold on!" Saiya said moving to the rocks with Sledge.

"_Calling Goku_" Bon sang in their heads.

"_Can you hear us_?" Don sang.

"_In the head_?" Son sang.

"What the hell was that?" Nero said looking around.

"Wait is that sing?" Goku asked.

"Yeah it was" Zang said.

"_Aim at_!" Bon sang.

"_The red cell on Luud chest_" Don sang.

"_And fire_" Son sang.

"The red cell on Luud chest?" Goku said.

"They're kidding right! Look at him!" Nero said.

"His whole body is red but no cell" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh no he can't see it from the outside, alright grandpa this is what your shooting for!" Pan yelled as they all sent kai blast at the red cell as Goku and the others saw a glowing red dot on Luud chest as it yelled.

"What the?" Saiya said.

"_That was_" Don sang.

"_The girls firing at_" Son sang.

"_The place that you need to shoot_!" they all sang.

"Hey I gotcha you" Goku said.

"Man that annoying form of telepathy" Sledge said.

"That's right above his heart" Goku said.

"Guys will you get over her and help me!" Trunks yelled dodging Luud swings.

"The only way beat this thing is a blast to the heart!" Goku yelled.

"The heart?" Trunks said as Luud opened its mouth and a glowing red light formed in its mouth and came at Trunks and blew of the roof of the shrine.

"Trunks!" Goku yelled as they ran over to where Trunks was up against a rock groaning.

"I think he got me, you had the right idea staying on the ground" he groaned.

"Maybe, let's try again!" Goku said looking towards it's heart, "ready?" he said.

"Ready!" the three heroes yelled as they flew into the air as they shot kai blast towards it's heart as it glared up at them and shot eye blast at them as Goku and Nero dodged.

"That did nothing" Goku said.

"Guys hitting the outside doesn't work" Bon said.

"You have to synchronize from the inside with the girls" Don said.

"Hey!" Candy yelled.

"You guys lied to us! You said you had to sing!" Pan yelled.

"Do you suppose we can discuss this another? You should be focusing your energy on hitting that cell" Bon said.

"Yeah right!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Are you ready guys?" Bon asked.

"Yeah!" Goku asked getting ready for an attack while the others followed.

"We're ready!" Pan said as they got ready for their attacks.

"Get down!" the Para Brothers said as the kids sent their kai blast at the cell while on the outside Goku and the others sent blasts of their own seeing the kids hit first and the adults second.

"I swear you fools can't do anything right, I told you, you have to attack at the same time!" Dolltaki said.

"Put a cork in it! We'll get it right we just have to concentrate a little more!" Pan yelled.

"Alright try this we'll do a three count it's one two three then shoot" Bon said.

"Well I get it but I never been good at this kind of thing" Goku said.

"It's our best option" Bon said.

"Fine" Goku said as him and the others got ready again.

"A one" Don said snapping his fingers.

"One!" Pan said.

"A two" Son said snapping his fingers.

"Ah yeah a two" Goku said.

"A three" all the brothers said snapping their fingers.

"A three!" Glacious yelled as they shot their kai blast.

"And three!" Goku yelled as him and boys shot their kai blasts as they hit a few seconds apart.

"Idiots! The same time! I told you to hit it at the same time!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Well I grantee you it was not my timing that was off" Pan said.

"Ah lets do this again" Bon said.

"Ah okay I'll get it right" Goku said.

"You better" Nero growled as they got ready.

"A one" Son said snapping.

"And a one!" Goku said.

"And a two" Don said snapping.

"And a two!" Goku said.

"Three!" Pan yelled as they saw Goku blast hit first as the three Time Force boys glared down at Goku.

"Try again!" Dolltaki yelled.

"Uh oh I've seen that look before" Goku said as Luud began shooting at them again as they dodged.

"Ah grandpa!" Pan said.

"We'll be stuck in here forever! Ugh he sucks at timing!" Ally said.

"_Goku_" Bon sang.

"_You have no_" Don sang.

"_Sense of_" Son sang.

"_Rhythm_!" they all sang.

Luud opened his mouth again and shot a huge blast as Goku and Saiya dodged it.

"Alright I have no rhythm but that's only because I'm bad with numbers maybe if we chanted some words instead of counting then maybe I'll get it!" Goku said.

"Okay what kind of words did you have in mind?" Bon asked.

"I don't know" Goku said as him and the others dodged Luud swings, "wait I got it! How about we say Pepper pot pickle pot and purple pot and then we fire" Goku said.

"You can't be serious! This isn't a time for jokes Goku!" Nero yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well okay but those things sound kind of weird" Bon said.

"So what is he saying?" Pan asked.

"He wants to chant words instead of regular count down" Bon said.

"Fine whatever works! I just like to get out of here sometime today and I want all of you chanting along with us got it!" Pan yelled to the cultist as they cheered.

"Alright Goku were ready when you are" Bon said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"As long as there's no math involved I'll be just fine" Goku said.

"Your going back to school" Nero said.

"Time to rock and roll!" Bon said.

"Everybody!" Pan shouted.

"Pepper pot pickle pot and purple pot!" everyone chanted as they shot their kai blast as they actually hit at the same time destroying the red cell as Luud yelled out and fell to his knees then fell his arms and legs fell off.

"You did it!" Trunks said as Luud head fell of his body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside all the people inside glowed green as streams of green energy sprits left the body and flew into the giant pot as it exploded in a bright green light and when it cleared everyone inside were back to normal.

"We did it! Oh it feels good to be out!" Ally yelled running into Saiya arms.

"Grandpa!" Pan said running over to hung Goku.

"Hi Pan your safe and look we got the six star dragon ball back" Goku said pulling the ball out of his shirt.

"Danger, danger Giru, Giru" Giru said rolling in.

"Just the voice I don't want to hear!" Pan yelled kicking Giru into the air, "wait have you guys seen Dolltaki?"

"Sure haven't" Trunks said as everyone began looking around for him as they saw a ship hover over above them.

"There!" Pan yelled pointing at it.

"So long chumps we'll be seeing you soon!" Dolltaki said flying away.

"Get back here so I can tear you apart!" Pan yelled.

"You coward! Get your ass back here so we can kick it!" Ally yelled.

"Get back here!" Candy yelled.

"Wow I never seen them so mad before" Goku said.

"Wow they're mad" Saiya said.

"I can only imagine the hell they went through" Nero said.

"Well guys I say we worked well as a team, Nero you're not a member you judge do we pass off as a team or what?" Saiya asked.

"In all honesty you guys need to work better on improving some things but you all handle yourselves well no one got hurt and I say you guys all made a great team congratulations Team Victory I'd say you guys all work well together" Nero said.

"Team Victory? I like it!" Ally said.

"Me too" Glacious said.

"Fine with me" Sledge said,

"No objection here" Candy said.

"So it's settled from this point forward we are now Team Victory!" Saiya said.

"You know maybe being a part of this team isn't so bad I did get to have a fight and must admit you guys are fun to hang out with" Sledge said.

"So this is it guys we are now an official team!" Saiya said putting his hand out as Ally put hers over Saiya, followed by Candy and Glacious as they all glanced at Sledge.

"Oh what the hell" Sledge said putting his in.

"On three! One! Two! Three!" Saiya said.

"Team Victory!" the new Time Force team said as Nero watched.

"Well B.J. I'd say they have bright futures ahead of them" Nero said.

A.N. Well this was Team Victory First official mission as a team and are now on their way for more missions! Please Review!


	99. Planet Rudeeze

Chapter Ninety-Eight: Planet Rudeeze

Team Heroes soon found themselves in a hot desert as they all wore sunglasses.

Three-Two-One

All the alien then fanned themselves as the heat had made them sweat all over in a few seconds.

"God damn it's hot!" Kento said.

"Of all the planets to end up on why this one! It's so hot!" Froze said as they saw Goku ship flying down as Kento and the other male aliens removed his shirt and tied it around their waist.

Before stepping out of the ship all the Saiyans wore sunglasses and stepped out onto the desert Planet Rudeeze and felt the heat hit them fast.

"Ah it's hot!" Trunks said fanning himself.

"I melted!" Pan said.

"How well does the air conditioner work on this ship?" Goku asked.

"I don't know lets go check" Trunks said as they hurried back onto the ship.

"Wait for us!" Serena said as the ship then began to move as the sand below them moved and giant bugs heads came out of the sand.

"Just our luck" Pan said.

"Giant Antlion, according to this they are very hostile" Kento said checking out the insect on a database on his watch as the large red scorpion like bug rose from the sand and toward over their ship as it shot ship at them and Goku and Trunks moved out of the way and Pan got hit with sand.

The Saiyans then punched the bug head and sent it flying back.

When the sand fell off Pan she cried as the bug wrapped its self around the ship and Pan flew back into the ship.

"Take this!" Goku said hitting the bug with a kai blast as it headed back into the sand.

"Nice one!" Tsumuri said.

"Looks like the Giant Antlion had crushed the side of your ship, water starting to leak out" Serena said.

"The AC still works right?" Kabra asked fanning himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Trunks had pulled of his shirt like Goku and the other male Saiyan did as he began to fix the ship.

"Hey Goku I know you had a fun time with that snake thing but it seriously damaged our cooling system we'll have to replenish the water tanks" Trunks said.

"Water? We picked the wrong planet to run out of that" Goku said.

"No joke but we can't leave the ship here to be swallowed up by monsters" Trunks said.

"Great you go find water and I'll look out for that creature" Goku said.

"Don't even think about it" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't take this heat, when can we leave?" Pan asked "is the ship fixed?" Pan asked as she saw an extra of the devices Trunks was using and grabbed it.

"Watch out" Trunks said.

"I was just trying to help you" Pan said as Trunks held his hand out his hand as Pan held the device and back and Trunks set it down and got back to work.

"I can handle this, just go play inside the ship where it's safe" Trunks said.

"Go play? Is that all you think I can do! I can help too you know!" Pan said.

"Hey Pan don't get in Trunks way he's got work to do" Goku said from on top of the ship.

"What do you mean get in the way!" Pan yelled.

"If you're going to play, play somewhere out of the way" Goku said.

"I can't believe this!" Pan said as she flew back into the ship.

"Uh oh" Serena said.

"Pan what happened?" Giru asked as Pan dug through the cupboards and pulled out a canteen and filled it up with water.

"Pan leave where?" Giru asked as Pan put on a back pack full of supplies and carried one umbrella with her.

"That's none of your business" Pan said as she went to the elevator, "don't follow me" she said as headed down below.

"Pan?" Giru said heading to the window and saw Pan fly into the air, "don't go."

"I'll show them that I'm good for more than just playing around like a little kid and it's so hot it makes it so hard to fly on this planet" Pan said as she flew lower and opened her umbrellas.

"I'm going to find the dragon ball all by myself!" Pan yelled as her voice echoed.

"Should we follow?" Serena asked.

"Yeah more than likely Towa may try to get Pan so we better follow" Kento said.

"Oh great!" Tsumuri groaned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After walking for a while Pan stopped for a water break and set their umbrellas down as a hot wind began to roll her umbrella away.

"Hey get back here!" Pan yelled as she chased after it and slipped and fell down a sand dune and made some of her water spill out as her umbrella landed in front of her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back on the ship Giru made a choice as he flew into the air and Trunks saw.

"Hey where are you going Giru?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry, look for Pan" Giru said.

"Where's he going?" Goku asked.

"Hey guys did you hear what he say?" Trunks asked as they saw Team Hero was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't walk anymore I want to go back but wait which way is back?" Pan said as they looked around.

"Ah! I'm so lost!" Pan panicked as she saw her footsteps get covered up in a wind.

"Need water" Pan said as she fell to her knees and fell into the ground, "please I need water"

"You know it pretty stupid of you to go alone with out your walking talking dragon radar Pan" Kento said kneeling down next to her.

"You guys followed me?" she asked.

"Yes a little kid wondering off into the desert all by herself tends to get others attention plus were family I'm not just going to let you go off into unknown danger" he said holding out his canteen full of water to her and had her take a ship.

"She dehydrated we need to get her out of heat and into some cool shade" Serena said.

"Yeah no kidding and there is no shade for miles" Froze said as Kento carried Pan piggyback style as his tail picked up the umbrella and held it over Pan head.

"Okay first thing first get her back to the ship" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Giru had found Pan canteen when he flew down somewhere in the desert, "canteen detected Pan must be close! Giru to the rescue!" Giru said picking it up and followed the footsteps as he saw the trail disappear "trail ends here"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the ship Goku swung a giant bug over his head and threw it away from the ship.

"Goku, would you mind playing a bit furfure from the ship!" Trunks said.

Goku then came flying at the worm as the ground shook again and Trunks fell over.

"Maybe I should have asked him to stop playing all together" he said.

"Hey Pan I got him! Wow this guy is crazy looking you should come check him out" he said thinking Pan was still on the ship "hey Pan!"

"Pan where are you?" Goku asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in the desert the heat began to get to aliens as Kento carried Pan on his back as the other looked just as miserable as him as he noticed the sand began to rise as he saw the spot he stood began sinking in as he turned to see the giant bug as it blew sand at him as he used the umbrella to block it as the sand end it and saw the umbrella was now torn up.

"Is that the best you got! Come on!" Kento growled as the bug came at him and Tsumuri kicked it jaw as he landed as it hissed at the team.

"Danger, danger, Pan in danger!" Giru yelled hitting the bug on the head and came back at it and hit it in the head again then in the gut as it smacked him into the ground and broke the canteen as he hit the ground.

"Giru I'm sorry I picked on you" Pan said as Kento noticed tears in her eyes.

"Giru Cannonbal!" Giru yelled as Pan passed out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Nice work Giru that was so cool" Kento said as they all looked over to see the bug on the ground and Giru flew away then came back a few minute later with water in his hands.

"Giru" Pan said.

"Pan needs water, drink" he said holding out his hands with water in it as Pan took a drink then looked over to see the bug.

"Giru did you do that?" Pan said.

"Yep he sure did" Serena said.

"Giru discovered dragon ball as well recovery complete!" he said holding out the five star dragon ball.

"Giru!" she said as he flinched in fear as Pan hugged him. "I'm so sorry for ever being mean to you" she cried.

"So Pan you learn a lesson from this?" Kabra asked.

"Yes" Pan said.

"Good" Kento said.

"Hey guys!" Goku said.

"Was that grandpa?" Pan asked as she saw the Trunks and Goku in the air.

"Yep its them" Kento said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

IIIIII

Giru lead them to an oasis where they brought the ship to refill the water and to have a swim as Goku took full advantage of it and swam naked while Kento just shook his head and Serena blushed.

"Modesty is not a word in his dictionary" Tsumuri said.

"Goku you know they make swim Trunks right?" he asked over Goku laughing.

"I sure did get myself into a big mess" Pan said with her feet in the cool water.

"I think you handled yourself rather well" Trunks said.

"Yeah right your just saying that" Pan said.

"I mean it, you managed to find a dragon ball and an oasis" Trunks said.

"Giru did that" Pan said.

"Without you then we would have never came to this part of the desert, right Giru?" Trunks said.

"Right Trunks" Giru said.

"Pan listen I hope you can forgive me for suggesting we take you back to earth and drop you off your just as much a part of this team like anyone" Trunks said.

"Does that mean I can stay with you grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Well of course because the three of us are a team and a team is reduced to nothing without all its players" he said.

"Yeah!" Giru said.

Goku then splashed them as Pan and Kento got drenched.

"Grandpa! That's it you're going to get it!" Pan said flying towards him.

"Turned out to be a pretty good day after all" Trunks said.

"Objective completely Giru Pan friends now, Giru safe" Giru said.

"Man this is great!" Serena said.

"Oh! Team Hero Giru made a discovery!" Giru said.

"What?" Froze asked.

"Giru found a tomb! With the Demon Saiyan Armageddon on it!" Giru said.

"WHAT!" the Team said.

Later that day by the oasis Giru showed them a tomb with a sealed door as they saw it had what appeared to be an angel carved on it and on the bottom was a demon but what caught their attention was the Saiyan tails the carvings had.

"What it say?" Froze asked.

"Call the others here now I think Azumuri and Zink may be able to translate this" Kento said.

A.N. What secret lies in this forgotten tomb Giru found? Will this be a clue to what really happen to the Archangel Saiyan and the Demon Saiyan? Find out in the next exciting chapter and please review!


	100. The Archangel Saiyan Harmony Tomb

**A.N. Technically this is my 99 chapter because the first was an intro and information page but the website says 100 so hooray! (rains confetti and balloons) I would like to thank all my wonderful reader for their kind reviews and for their support for the Dragonball Heroes Saga. **

**Now I know Guest doesn't want me to end the series just yet but since this is chapter 100 and I just had the best day ever! I will tell you this! I plan for another holiday short story for our DB heroes I plan a little Christmas special and here's the catch I will not post the story till December first so I will post a chapter every day for the month of December for the Christmas Special so you have something to look forward to in the most wonderful time of the year! 25 chapter will be expected for the Christmas special so everyone better had been good this year. This was for you Guest!**

**Now here is the second announcement, thanks to my very good friend Greymon Leader for leading me to this site I found an amazing comic for Dragon Ball yes it was a fan comic but it was such a great idea I will make it the Fifth Installment to the Dragon Ball Heroes story! I don't think it will be as long as this one because this one was three series all smacked into one but you will all enjoy it! I will announce the title of the two new stories in the end of this story just so suspense!**

**Now for my final announcement, I brought the poll back up to choose your favorite team/ hero / villain / ect. It has been update with all the new characters and Team and will be updated again when more new character arrive so go ahead and vote for you fav character!**

**Now Enjoy the story and thank you all for the reviews! I hope to get to over 200 by the end of all of this so help me out people keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Oh and I guess I hadn't been saying this for every chapter but apparently you should announce it so I do not own dragon ball! I wish they hire me so we can make the Dragonball Heroes Saga a reality, would you like that people? The stories to become all action anime! With no censoring like what Teen Nick did I mean the good stuff from when it was on Cartoon network and had every good swearing, giving he finger all the blood and stuff you know the good stuff! Any way enjoy the chapter I'm done talking!**

Chapter Ninety-Nine: The Archangel Saiyan Harmony Tomb

Soon all the heroes stood outside the tomb door as Azumuri and Zink study the door.

"What the writing say guys?" Zang asked.

"Well this language is old I mean really old! It's about close to the first language used in the first universe, but I came translate some of these" Azumuri said.

"What it say?" Nero asked.

"Well this tomb apparently belongs to the Archangel Saiyan and I guess his name has Harmony" Azumuri said.

"How do we open the door?" Brody asked.

"Well according to this only a descendant can open the door, before Towa called the Seven all pieces of the descendant and so did the Supreme Kai so one of you come over here and see if this thing telling the truth because this door won't budge!" Azumuri said trying to push it open.

"Okay" Kento said as he put one hand on the door ready to push it as they heard a loud unlocking sound as the door began to lift up and showed some stairs going into the darkness.

"Creepy" Saiya said.

"No kidding" Ally said.

"Hold it this thing could have a trap" Nero said touching the ground by the entrance as Shadow Tentacles began going down the stairs moving all over looking for any possible trap.

"Well?" Kento asked.

"Hmph no traps how odd" Nero said standing up as B.J. yawned in the arm he was held in and Nero let the boy rest his head on his shoulder as they all began to enter the tomb.

"Nero it's pitch black down there" Serena said.

"There are torches lining the walls" Nero using his night vision.

"I go this" Azumuri said snapping his fingers as all the torches lit on fire as they saw a large room at the bottom of the stairs.

The heroes than found a large room with hieroglyphic covering the walls and roof.

"Wow" Reyoto said as one particular blue stone on the wall got Azumuri attention as he walked towards it and read the words going around it.

"What is it?" Sledge asked.

"This isn't a tomb! This right here is a spell for a Memory Fragment!" Azumuri said.

"A memory fragment?" Kento said.

"Whoever built this place left this stone right here and inside it is the memory of the Archangel Saiyan" Azumuri said.

"Wait the Archangel Saiyan as in the one from that legend that beat Armageddon?" Zang said.

"Yes" Azumuri said reading the writing above the stone.

"How do we know this wasn't some hoax someone made?" Naomi asked.

"If it was then they're good because this spell is far to advance for any normal alien to create the seal was made to be used for when the tomb was reopened by the seven, might as well try the spell I am a little interested to see who memory it real is" Azumuri said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Chill asked.

"Trust me it's fine memories can't hurt you, they can only show you what they know and give information they know" Azumuri said.

"Then get on with it maybe this guy may have an answer to bring down the Time Breakers" Sledge said as Azumuri eyes glowed red as he fired a red kai ball from his hand hitting the stone as it glowed and a bright white light began to come from it.

Soon the room was engulfed in a bright white light then when it cleared the heroes saw a man with his back to them.

"Damn! Normally memory fragments take on the form of sprit orbs but this memory so strong it formed its entire body!" Azumuri said.

The man wore old samurai like kimono but it was all white and his long black hair was tied in a ponytail behind his back as they all saw the white fur Saiyan tail the man had.

"A Saiyan tail!" Froze said.

"Odd normally Saiyan tails are brown or in mine and my son case black due to our dark powers but what makes his fur white?" Nero said.

"It's white because my creator the Devine Being created me pure of heart and soul I was created to create peace to the universe there for my tail white because of my advance light based powers" the man said in a kind voice that calmed the nerves of all the heroes as he turned and their eyes widen when they saw he looked like Kento and Nero and the rest of the Son family.

"He looks just like you guys!" Froze said.

"Okay who are you?" Nero asked.

"I am Harmony the Archangel Saiyan and all of you are the Time Force fighters correct?" he said.

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" Tsumuri said.

"I know this because I have always know about all of you" Harmony said.

"Wait you knew about us all those years ago?" Saiya asked.

"Yes, a very long time ago I knew I couldn't live forever and protect all the universe that would be created but then I saw all of you, fighter who would protect all the universe and undo the damage Armageddon has caused" Harmony said.

"Wait what exactly happen all those years ago? Why is Armageddon so strong and why is Towa so hell bent on resurrecting him?" Kento said.

"Towa? She is one of the demons Armageddon created both her and Miira are the only ones who have seen the Demon Saiyan when he was alive" Harmony said.

"So he's their father?" Brody asked.

"In a way yes but to him they were his servants and they obeyed his every order, now then allow me to show you all what truly happened so you can better understand what happened and how powerful Armageddon truly is" Harmony said as his eyes glowed white as the walls, floor and roof began to turn white.

"Long ago only one world existed the first universe as you all call it, every planet in this universe was full of green life but the Devine Being wanted to create more to this there must be two elements to create perfect balance, light and dark.

I was created soon my brother Armageddon was as well, together we filled all the world with an even amount of both our powers and soon new life was created every alien species and they soon built their own civilizations but something horrible happened my brother he grew horribly jealous he was jealous that I was stronger than him and more now than him this created something in him he just lost himself then he began destroying worlds upsetting the balance and planned to fill the universe with his dark powers.

I was left with no choice I had to destroy my own brother but I am a protector not a killer and if one dies the other does so before I died I asked the kai to split my powers into eight keys and place them in eight being of my choosing.

Seven of those beings became you seven the Seven I knew what would happen, the Master a being Armageddon took control of would come after the seven of you and the power you seven had and when your protector made the wish on the Silver-Star dragon balls to hide you all from him and created all the universes this restored the balance but Armageddon influenced created evil in people hearts while my influence created good and created heroes.

The first universe is where Armageddon and I both died and will also be the battle field of a terrible war" Harmony said.

"War!" Kento said.

"Yes as hard as all you tried Towa will succeed in resurrecting Armageddon there on the ruins of the first universe"

"But if that's true you have to stop him!" Serena said.

"I can't if I fought him again the balance would be set off again but I knew this may happen so that's why I asked the Kai's to spilt all my powers into eight beings, alone the eight can't win but together they can fight Armageddon"

"Wait you said eight? Only the seven of us can use the Unity Form" Saiya said.

"Yes it's true the seven of you are strong together but that will not be enough without the eighth"

"Who the eighth?" Kento asked.

"I do not know, all I know is from what you told me you seven are all carriers of my gifts but now you must find the eighth and prepare for the war because I know this, every enemy you and the Z-Fighters have ever fought will now work for my brother and be far stronger than before for example Kento Nero your father is Raditz correct?"

"Yes" Kento said.

"When he joins my brother he will have the power to use the Super Saiyan 4 level and be twice as strong"

"What! That demon can do that!" Nero yelled.

"Yes my brother powers are frightening" Harmony said.

"What about you? If Armageddon can make the villains stronger can't you make the heroes stronger?" Saiya asked.

"I am sorry but I am just a memory I have no powers anymore only when the eight join will all my powers be theirs" Harmony said.

"Wait it the eight fight Armageddon won't that cause the balance to be torn again?" Zink asked.

"No, when I took my brother life I took a little bit of him and mixed it with one of the eight spirits the kais took, from what I sense none of you have that small ounce without it Armageddon defeat won't cause the balance to be disrupted but if he wins all the universes will end up like the first universe a destroyed universe with no ounce of life" Harmony said.

"What do you want us to do Harmony?" Bash asked.

"Continue what you are all doing, protect the time line an the universe each and every one of you are destined for greatness I have faith that you all will all succeed" Harmony said.

"Harmony how will we be able to tell who the eighth is?" Candy asked.

"You will know when the time is right and he will know it as well he's just as unaware of this as all of you" Harmony said.

"That's helpful" Nero said sarcastically as Harmony smiled.

"Saiya, Nero, Kento, Ally each one of you have great anger towards your fathers, if a time should come where you can finally make peace I want each of you to have an open mind about it" Harmony said.

"Are you insane! My father tried to kill me! He abandon Nero and my mother when I was just a baby! Why the hell would I forgive that bastard!" Kento yelled as Harmony touched his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Because deep down you all want to make peace anger is like a poison don't push away a chance to be the better person" Harmony said as they room began to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" Glacious asked.

"My time is done I am returning to where I belong, if we are all to meet again I would very much like to hear about all your adventures" Harmony said as the room was engulfed in the white light and they were back in the tomb with dark walls and lit torches as they saw the gem on the wall gone.

"He's crazy if he thinks we can make peace with those bastard" Saiya said.

"Let's keep our word, if the chance come let's have an open mind about it" Kento said.

'So what now?' Froze wrote.

"We all go back to our missions and we must all keep an eye out for any one that has potential to be the eighth he must be a Saiyan around our age maybe one of the targets of the Time Breakers so keep that in mind" Kento said.

"Hmmm I wonder what he's like" Ally said.

"Who knows but everyone remember the plan" Nero said.

"Another, you'd think that I would know this but if the eight exist he must be someone from the first universe but it's been so long it will be difficult to try and remember everyone there" Saiya said.

"Forrget it Saiya we'll find him" Reyoto said.

"Yeah" Saiya said.

"An eighth i wonder who it could be" Nero said.

"That's a good question we have no description to go by so were basically looking for a needle in a hay stack" Zang said.

"Let's have faith maybe we'll get lucky and the eighth will find us" May said.

"Yeah maybe" Naomi said as the teams all went their separate ways again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"An eighth huh? Well then I have no worries now! Now that there is only a few samples left, the blood of both Goku and Vegeta at their fullest power and of course the blood of Pan and Bulla" Towa said.

A.N. Harmony and Armageddon to beings that once existed and now one will return to destroy the universe and all its inhabitants, will all our heroes be enough this time to beat Armageddon or will this finally be the end? The end is drawing near and a war is about to begin.


	101. Planet M-2

Chapter One-Hundred: Planet M-2

Team Berserker found themselves on a strange forest as they saw Goku ship flying in.

"Hmm something off about this place" Reyoto said.

"Please Giru will you calm down a bit" Pan said carrying Giru and jumped from the ship.

"Be careful I don't see a single person down there" Trunks said.

"Well duh were in the forest I bet there's tons of people in that city over there" Pan said.

"Hello down here" Naomi said.

"Oh hey guys" Trunks said as they heard Goku screaming as he popped out of a tree rubbing his jaw.

"What's up dude?" Harker asked.

"Yeah what's the problem?" Brody asked.

"All I tried to do is take I bite out of this apple but it is hard as a rock" he said holding up an apple.

"Well grandpa that's what you get for acting like a monkey the minute you get off the ship" Pan said as Goku tossed the apple as hit the ground causing a huge crash as it hit the ground.

Trunks flew down and tried to lift the apple as he pulled it out and examined it "this apple made of metal!" Trunks said.

"Seriously?" Bash said looking at it.

'Tough apple' Frost wrote.

"Cool!" Pan said taking the apple. "Wow this would look cool in my bedroom at home!"

"Thank you Pan" Giru said taking the apple and ate it. "Giru energy replenish" he said as he began to glow.

"Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru! Giru!" he said.

"Giru?" Pan said.

"What's up with him?" Naomi asked.

"Did he short-circuit?" Trunks asked.

Goku then flew over and punched Giru into the ground as the light went away.

"Hey don't scare us like that you crazy little bot" Pan said.

"Sorry that I had to punch you Giru" Goku said.

"The food is good" Giru said.

"He acted like that because of the apple?" Harker said.

'Strange robot' Frost wrote.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the city they found all the building empty and not a single person in sight as the city looked like what it would look like if humans vanished and the earth turned into a deserted planet.

"This is very strange" Trunks said.

"Where did everybody go?" Pan asked.

"How strange" Harker said.

"This place is creepy like the aftermath of a war or something" Trunks said

"Please don't say war" Bash said.

"So you were really born on this planet Giru?" Goku asked.

"The planet you see is Giru home" Giru said.

"Hello is anybody here?" Goku yelled as his voice echoed as they heard a siren and saw light poles glow red.

"What now?" Reyoto said as green dots began to surround them.

"What's going on here?" Pan asked as the green dots turned into black robots that looked like Giru.

"What are they?" Goku asked.

"You screamed for them grandpa why don't you ask them" Pan said.

"But I don't know how to speak robot" Goku said.

"They all look just like you Giru" Pan said.

"They all must be the same model or something" Froze said.

"Does not compute has T-2006 return from his mission?" one asked as they all turned to them.

"You deserve great praise T-2006 General Rilldo is extremely pleased"

"Uh oh" Giru said.

"Wait do you know these guys?" Pan asked.

"Giru not know these bots" Giru said.

"But they all recognize you and keep calling you by the production number you told us when we found you" Trunks said.

"Giru is confused as well" Giru said.

"T-2006 you are to be commended" one said.

"You sure you don't know them?" Pan asked as they all gave Giru a look.

"Does not know" Giru said.

"But you said this was your home planet you mean you don't recognize any of them" Pan said.

"Giru does not know" Giru said as he red eye glowed as he floated into the air.

"Where are you going do you know where we can find some food? I'd love to have some enchiladas and some blueberry pie if you can find it and if not that I'll settle for a triple cheese burger with barbeque sauce" Goku said as their stomachs growled.

"Please just find a restaurant" Pan said.

"Giru back soon, back soon" Giru said flying away.

"Can I get some fires to go with my burger?" Goku asked.

"Hey Giru make it a nice restaurant!" Pan yelled.

"Man all that sounds good but don't get your hopes up" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up" Pan said.

After waiting for half an hour Pan and the others sat on a ledge while Goku walked on his hands one way on a moving ground.

"What's taking Giru so long?" Pan asked looking at her metal apple.

"Yeah I wonder if everything okay" Trunks said.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Goku said now running on it.

"I'm not sure but something about Giru seemed off since we got to this weird planet" Trunks said.

"Friends" Giru said.

"There he is" Harker said.

"Up here, up here" he said floating in the air.

"Well it's about time" Pan said as they flew up to Giru.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After walking for a while the hunger began to hit the Saiyans hard.

"Cheese burger fries, blueberry pie I'm so hungry I could eat a house!" Pan said.

"Oh man I could go for five orders of that" Naomi said as the Saiyans stomachs growled louder.

"Where the hell do they put it?" Bash asked.

"I have no idea" Harker said.

'The Saiyan body is still a mystery to me' Frost wrote.

"You know Giru this apple is yours as soon as you find us some food" Pan said.

"Thank you Pan, Thank you" Giru said.

Goku and the other heroes stopped when they sensed something and the others stopped to see why they stopped.

"Oh Goku is it your stomach again?" Trunks asked as a shadow quickly passed him as him and the others noticed they were being watched as three large shadows surrounded them.

"Thank you T-2006 for going through all the trouble of get these five to us promptly" Nezisaid.

"They called you by number I guess you don't know them either" Pan said.

"Watch it there's something different about these guys their power is awesome but they're giving off strange energy patterns" Goku said.

"I don't like the feel of this" Brody said.

"It seems the little Saiyan receptive capabilities are as advanced as our own" Nezi said as a red robot head emerged from the shadow, "interesting."

"It is quite clear why Dr. Myuu wants them so badly" Bizu said emerging from his shadow.

"It's for the dragon balls, the dragon balls" Natt said.

"Now let's give them a sample of our power!" Nezi said as they all glowed in a bright blinding light as it sent some of them crashing into walls while Goku and Reyoto was just pushed back with a long trail where they held onto the ground.

"Ow! Not cool" Brody said rubbing her head.

"So I was right about you, it's been a long time since I've seen a display of strength like that, you can call me Goku what are your names?"

"Ha, ha you can call us the Sigma Force and we are the least of your problems" Nezi said as they saw one of the four robots had Giru.

"What are you doing? That's my friend you got put him down!" Pan yelled.

"You cannot be serious, T-2006 is a very valued member of the Planet M-2" Ribet said.

"And now it is time for you to see the general" Nezi said.

"You don't really expect us to believe that do you!" Pan yelled running towards the robot as one turned into a thousand tiny balls and began raining down as needles as Trunks pushed Pan out of the way and Reyot pushed Naomi and Brody out of the way as the all of them but the girls and Brody got caught in the needle trap.

"Guys get out of here!" Goku yelled.

"Naomi take Pan and Brody and run!" Reyoto yelled as the needles disappeared and their heads were stuck in the gray robot body.

The green robot then shot both his fist at the kids as they jumped out of the way and flew off with the fist chasing them.

As gas then hit Goku and the others as they felt strange.

"I feel weird" Goku said.

"It's sleeping gas guys hold your breaths" Trunks said as he passed out followed by Goku and the others.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Pan, Naomi and Brody were bouncing off walls with the fist still chasing them as it caused a building to explode and the three landed on the ground as the robot retracted his arms and opened his chest for a gun.

"Leave them alone!" Giru yelled.

"Do not interfere" Natt said.

"They cannot escape this planet the guard bots will find them the others are most important they are in possession of the dragon balls the general wants" Giru said.

"Giru! What are you talking about!" Pan yelled.

"The general won't be happy about the dragon ball" Giru said.

"Point well taken, to the general!" Nezi said as they all fell into the air.

"He's one of them he deceived us all along! You traitor!" Pan yelled.

"Oh no! Naomi they got dad and the others!" Brody said.

"Shit!" Naomi said.

"I was such an idiot to believe him" Pan said picking up the metal apple.

"Oh man!" Brody said.

"Now what do we do?" Pan asked.

"We save them!" Naomi said.

"How?" Pan and Brody asked.

"The Sigma Force took them to that building we just need to sneak in find the others, trash the place a bit then find the little traitor and force your radar out of him and get back you guys back onto your mission" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After getting close to the large building Naomi, Brody and Pan were inside three bushes as they slowly made their way to the building as they stopped to look around.

"This place is huge but there's not a soul around how creepy" Pan said.

"Shhhh bushes don't talk!" Naomi said as they heard loud footsteps and stopped.

"We are to report to the main drain duty" one said.

"Roger that" the second said as all the purple robots began walking over the bushes where the Saiyans were hiding as they tried to keep quiet but couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey wait for me" one said as he climbed onto the bushes and the Saiyans stood up making them fall back.

"Are you plant or animal?" he asked.

"Were the end of you jack!" Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After trashing the robot Pan, Brody and Naomi flew into the large building leaving the broken robot.

Inside the three hid above a group of purple robots.

"What are we going to do, they'll spot us for sure if we go down there" Pan said.

"All we have to do is not caught" Naomi said.

"Easier said than done Naomi" Brody said.

The three were climbing on a pipe as they stopped when a large purple robot with a gun walked below them as they heard a popping sound and looked to see the rusty pipe they were on was coming lose as it fell and hit the back of the robot.

"What's the big idea! Who did that!" he yelled turning to see the pipe but no Saiyans "why isn't anyone here? The situation doesn't compute" he said walking away.

Around the corner Naomi was covering Pan mouth as she made sure the robot was gone and let her go as she gripped her head where it hit the robot.

"That was close" Brody said.

"Ow why me! My head! I want to go home" Pan said leaning up against the wall as it fell in with Naomi and Brody.

"Watch out!" Naomi said chasing after Pan as she fell onto a construction line and Naomi and Brody flew down and landed next to her.

"That did not tickle!" Pan said.

"Yeah I know!" Naomi said.

"What did we land on?" Brody said as the line ended and they fell into a pile of parts.

"Parts?" Naomi said looking at the leg pieces as she saw Pan hold up a body piece.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Brody said holding up a head.

"Well it's not my style but it will do" Pan said.

"Yeah this could work" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After setting up their robot disguises Pan, Brody and Naomi followed a group of marching purple robots in their own robot disguises.

"Greetings" a robot said passing them.

"Hello" Pan said.

"Hey" Naomi said.

"Hi!" Brody said,

"Greetings" another said.

"What's up?" Pan said.

"Guys this way" Naomi said as they entered as large room with many robot as they all looked forward and put their arms over their chest.

"Hail General Rillido" they all said as an alien or cyborg thing emerged in yellow armor in front of a podium.

"I guess he's the big cheese around here" Pan whispered.

"Defiantly" Naomi whispered as they followed the robots actions.

"Approach T-2006" General Rillido said as Giru began floating towards him as Pan gasped, "as you know T-2006 has acquired three dragon balls as well as some valuable specimens for experimentation I hold in my hand something very special two commend his marries deeds I'm awarding T-2006 the medal of honor!" he said holding up a tiny medal as the robots cheered as he put it on Giru.

"Long live Dr. Myuu! Long live General Rillido!" Giru said as the robots all held up their hands and repeated the same thing.

"Hey you what are you doing there?" a robot asked as the Saiyans turned to face a robot.

"Change the guard what are you waiting for quickly" he said.

"Us?" Pan asked.

"Affirmative" the robot said.

IIIII

The Saiyans were marching in the middle of a robot group as they began going through a wall.

"Oh shit" Naomi said as Pan stopped.

"Error never stop" a robot said from behind them as Pan began stretching to distract them, "this behavior does not compute must progress forward."

Pan then ran into the wall and went flying back.

"Defective unit" they all said as Naomi and Brody followed them as they carried her as they threw Pan into a room and Brody and Naomi followed when they weren't looking.

"Thanks a lot you bums great now where am I!" Pan said.

"Who am I, where am I, Who am I, where am I" a robot like Giru said over and over as the pink robot next to him hit him to shut him up.

"I can't tell you who you are but I can tell you where you are" he said.

"Where are we?" Pan asked.

"You are right here in robot hell with all the other defective mutants that didn't fit with Dr. Myuu dream we are the outcast" he said.

"Just because you're not perfect?" Pan said.

"Yes but that's how this empire was founded the original inhabitants of this planet were not acceptable to Dr. Myuu he believed that they were worthless and inefficient so one day he ordered his robot commandos to destroy them all, in no time Dr. Myuu empire was built it is so complex that efficiency is vital defective units will not be tolerated, cannot be tolerated, cannot be tolerated" he said repeating.

"Hey!" Pan said.

"Goodness where was I?" he asked.

"You were talking about Dr. Myuu and then you got stuck saying the same thing" Pan said.

"Alas that's why I'm here that's my defect" he said.

"What?" Naomi said.

"But it's so small it's nothing that a little shake won't fix" Pan said.

"Yeah my grandma could fix all you easily" Brody said.

"Why thank you that is very kind of you to say I would tell you where your friends are but I'm afraid it would do no good" he said.

"You mean you know where they are?" Pan said.

"On the second floor in the laboratory where all the specimens go for testing" he said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" Pan said.

"You're welcome but I'm afraid that it is too late" he said.

"Too late?" Pan said as they heard a rumbling noise.

"I'm afraid so listen it's started it was nice knowing you but I'm afraid that you got stuck down here" he said.

"The walls are closing in on us!" Brody said.

"We can't just sit here and get crushed! Get off your cans were getting out of here!" Pan said as her and the other two Saiyans took off the top part of their disguises and blasted the door opened as them and all the other robots got out.

"Bless you, you saved our lives!" the pink robot said.

"You got it!" Pan said patting his head as Pan went running down the hall with the others while the robot legs still on them.

After the alarm went off they found the floor to the lap.

"There it is!" Pan said.

A rocket them came out of the wall as it hit Pan and Serena blowing off the robots legs and sending them sliding across the floor.

"Your outclassed little children take my advice and surrender" Natt said emerging from the wall.

"Never!" Pan yelled as she charged at him to punch him but he went into the wall and she made a hole in the wall as he emerged again and dodged Naomi kick and kept playing whack a robot as Pan, Body and Naomi kept punching the wall trying to hit him.

Pan then got angry as she shot a kai blast and Natt flew to the wall behind them.

"It's useless you fool" he said as they teleported.

"Over here!" Pan said.

"The hand is quicker than the eye" he said sending a blast as Pan teleported but got hit.

"Pan!" Naomi yelled.

"You trash compactor!" Pan yelled as Natt chuckled.

"That was a sneaky little trick that you tried I guess you're wondering how I knew what exactly you were going to do next? Well you can thank the one you called Giru for that he recorded all of your fights and stored them in his files"

"He did what!" Brody said.

"He download them into my memory banks I know every move that you make" Natt said laughing.

"Oh no" Pan said trembling, "Giru how could you? I trusted you" she said standing up, "why did you do it, I was your friend!" she cried with tears coming down her face as she held two kai blast in her hands "I was your friend!"

"What error, error!" Natt said as she put the blast together and blasted Natt as he fell to the ground broke "there was no record of this in the files" he said powering off.

"I know why, Giru never saw me that mad!" Pan said.

"Hurry let's go!" Brody said as they ran down the hall.

Pan, Naomi and Brody blasted through the lab door as Serena saw the Sigma Force.

"Alright where my grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Let them go!" Brody said,

"How did you find this lab" Nezi said.

"You defective robots are easy to find!" Pan said.

"Pan look out!" Goku yelled as Bizu came up behind them and hit them.

"Pan!" Goku yelled as Goku and Reyoto power levels raised as they broke the pods they were in and parts of the last.

"I won't let you do this I won't let you hurt my friends any more it all ends right here!" Goku yelled as Harker, Bash and Frost pod exploded.

"Pan?" Brody said holding an unconscious Pan.

"Pan are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Some rescues party" Bizu said as they laughed.

"Trunks you go look after Pan" Goku said.

"Right Trunks said.

"As for you guys your mine!" Goku said.

"You don't get all the fun Goku I want some of this too" Reyoto said cracking his knuckles.

"It's amazing that your little friends was able to beat our comrade Natt never before has a Sigma Force member been beaten in battle" Nezi said.

"Don't get your hopes up were a lot stronger than Natt" Ribet said.

"Oh well that's good because you're going to need all the help you can get" Goku said as they laughed.

"Yeah were not your average opponents" Reyoto said.

"You can laugh if you want to go ahead but if you enjoy causing others pain then I have a bone to pick with you guys, Trunks take Pan and the others back to the ship Reyoto and I can take care of these jokers" Goku said.

"But Goku" Trunks said.

"Trunks listen up we need to get out of here right now" Goku said.

"Right got it" Trunks said heading towards Pan.

"Not so fast!" Bizu said shooting an arm at him as Goku caught it.

"He not your opponent I am!" Goku said Brody blew a hole in the wall as Trunks and the rest of Team Berserker flew out with Pan and headed back to the ship.

"We should not be holding hands like this contamination, contamination!" Bizu said retracting his arm as they all teleported and an explosion came on the roof of the building as Goku and Reyoto landed on a pole and the Sigma Force landed on a pole in front of them.

"Why do you organic beings prefer to die in the sun shine?" Nezi said.

"Well unlike you we actually like the feel of sun on our skin" Reyoto said as Goku flew towards Nezi as he began blocking Goku punches and anticipated his every move and kicked Goku into the building below and down into a hall.

"Goku are you okay?" Reyoto said flying down next to him as the Sigma Force landed in front of them and behind them.

"Foolish child you should have never pretended to be tuff and sent his friends away" Nezi said.

"It would not have matter, with the data that we have" Ribet said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? We're not even from here? What kind of information could you have" Goku asked.

"All kinds thanks to T-2006 the one you refer to as Giru" Ribet said.

"We know all of your fighting patterns all of your techniques and your moves, T-2006 recorded all of your fights while he was with you" Bizu said.

"He did? Well he's a bigger jerk then I thought" Goku said.

"To bad kids, your defeat is imminent you can't win" Nezi said.

"Well I'm not quiet convinced yet" Goku said.

"Then we will demonstrate" Nezi said.

"Why can't we kill them commander?" Ribet asked.

"We can still beat them into a pulp" Bizu said.

"Well now you know the truth your only alive right now because Dr. Myuu wants you alive he so impressed with you that he wants to use you in his experiments as guinea pigs" Nezi said.

"Me a guinea pig? I don't think so" Goku said.

"Sorry but we don't do being test rats" Reyoto said as Ribet and Bizu vanished as Goku and Kento teleported into the air as Goku tried to hit Ribet but got sent flying into a glass tank and Reyoto got punched into a beam by Bizu.

"Bizu Barrage!" Bizu said putting his hands together and began shooting a machine gun at the Saiyans as they began dodging.

"Ribet Rocket!" Ribet said launching a rocket as Goku and Reyoto jumped away from it.

Goku then appeared by Nezi for an attack but got a punch to the gut before he could attack as Goku hit the ground and Reyoto got thrown down next to him by Bizu.

"I already told you that we know everything about your fighting style so why do you precise?" Nezi asked.

"Well why not?" Goku said jumping to his legs as Reyoto followed, as they sent kai blast at them and they sank into the ground, "they disappeared" Goku said as a flame thrower hit Goku ass setting his pants on fire as he began running around trying to put himself out as Reyoto shook his head and put his hand on his face in shame as Goku rubbed his ass against the wall to put the fire out as they watched Bizu arm sink back into the ground.

"How do they do that?" Goku asked.

"No idea but I got to learn that" Reyoto said as Nezi hands grabbed Goku legs and pulled him and made him land face first into the ground as Ribet landed on him and jumped back into the roof and Bizu punched Reyoto and sent him into the wall.

"Now I'm pissed!" Kento growled.

"Sneaky devils" Goku groaned.

"Where they go?" Reyoto said.

"Looking for me?" Bizu said emerging his head in the wall next to Goku as Ribet laughed and emerged from the roof.

"How is that possible?" Goku said.

"Don't tell me that your mystified by such a simple technique" Nezi said emerging behind them.

"It's not simple, trust me it's awesome" Goku said as Bizu went back into the wall Ribet went back into the roof and Nezi sank back into the ground behind them.

"I've seen some neat tricks in my day and that one takes the cake but I think I might have an answer for it" he said holding his hands out in front of him and Reyoto stood behind him holding his hands out in the other direction, "how about this one?"

They began sending kai blast in all directions making the robot crash out of the walls and crash into a pile outside groaning as Goku and Reyoto landed near them.

"We could have really shaken the place up but we get way to dizzy doing that" Goku said.

"Ugh I'll kill you!" Nezi said.

"Well take my advice, get up first" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the ship Trunks carried Pan in as they saw the place ransacked.

"Someone was either looking for something or you people are just slobs" Harker said.

"Ah man this doesn't look good it would be a miracle if the dragon balls were still here" Trunks said as they headed upstairs and set Pan down on a couch.

"Giru I bet you're behind this!" Trunks said digging threw a bag.

"Well are they there Trunks?" Bash asked.

"They're gone damn him! I'd like to get my hands on that little twerp!" Trunks said throwing a can over his shoulder as the heroes watched it hit Pan in the face.

"Ow! What's the big idea! That wasn't very nice you meanie!" Pan said.

"Well, well looks who up, it's about time" Trunks said.

"Oh this place is a mess what happened?" Pan asked.

"Giru came and took the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"No way! That little jerk!" Pan yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You will pay dearly for that impetuous attack!" Nezi said.

"Oh yeah? Well your wall trick is not going to work out here" Goku said.

"We have no need for such a rudimentary technique to defat you only a small fraction of our power have been displayed so far the Sigma Force can and will make quick work of opponents like you" Nezi said.

"Sounds exciting uh Sigma Force" Goku said.

"What a stupid name" Reyoto said.

"Silence! Alright men ready? Sigma Force Cannon unit!" they said doing possess.

"Bizu!"

"Ribet!"

"Nezi!" they all the glowed as they began forming together and began attaching to each other to form a giant robot.

"Wow that weird" Goku said.

"What is with people doing stupid possess?" Reyoto said.

"Hey what happened where did the guys that we were fighting go?" Goku asked.

"We have combined to form one being of unparalleled of military might, the all-powerful Sigma Force Cannon!" he said as he powered up and the wind picked up.

"Wow you guys are really something else" Goku said.

"Whoa move it!" Reyoto said as a fist came at them and they took to the air as they began dodging its fist.

"Pesky little flies!" he said "one wrong move and the little flies are going to die!" he said throwing another two punch and Goku and Reyoto dodged and began running up its arms and they both kicked it in the face.

"Gotcha!" Goku said as it head glowed red and its face appeared as they punched them sending them flying back threw a building and into the forest leaving two long trails of where they skid and stopped under a pile of rocks as the Saiyans emerged.

"Wow he really packs a wallop that really hurt!" Goku said as the Sigma Force Cannon approached them.

Goku and Reyoto then teleported and then quickly came at the robot as they dodged his punched and kicked his face again and sent his head into the ground as they floated in the air and heard groaning.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to unite you have gotten stronger that's for sure but your lacking in the speed department" Goku said as the robot laughed.

"They're laughing" Reyoto said.

"Now what are you laughing at?" Goku asked.

"At the silly prattle of children who think they're fast but is about to have a rude awakening! Super Sigma Ariel Attack Engage!" he said as his body began shifting into air flight.

"Look at that he changed again" Goku said.

"Pay attention! Here he comes again!" Reyoto said as the robot flew towards them as they moved out of the way.

"Alright now he's cooking!" Goku said as they dodged again as Goku and Reyoto began teleporting as the robot appeared next to them as they repeated this action.

"What speed wow I guess I take it back about you being slow!" Goku said as the robot appeared in front of him.

Goku and Reyoto began flying away as a red laser chased them and stopped.

"Now where he go!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Reyoto yelled as the robot punched him down towards the forest as Reyoto knew the robot was now behind him and was sent down into the forest with Goku.

"Oh that hurt" Goku groaned.

"Yeah no kidding! I am sick of these games now!" Reyoto groaned drawing his sword in reverese grip

"Flesh and bones creatures so fragile and inferior allow me to take the pain away once and for all!" he said shifting and a drill was now on his head, "Killer Driller Attack!"

Reyoto pulled Goku out of the way as the robot came down into the ground.

"Wow that would have taken the pain all right" Goku said as the ground shook and the robot came out as Goku and Reyoto flew back as the drill came and they rolled out of the way and flew up a tree.

"Being on the ground doesn't seem like a good idea right now" Goku said.

"You think!" Reyoto said as the robot emerged and the tree fell over and Reyoto and Goku hit the ground.

"Here he comes again!" Reyoto said as the robot came down towards them.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku said catching the drill.

"I can feel your hand sweating don't slip!" the robot laughed as Goku powered up and the drill stopped. "No! What have you done!"

"Nothing yet!" Goku said as he began spinning the robot around in circle and threw him into a mountain.

"That power explain how you did that your energy tripled right then" the robot said.

"That was nothing just the tip of the iceberg I can reach level a hundred times greater than that" Goku said.

"Come now you're bluffing, you expect me to believe that you've been hiding your power what would you gain from holding back?"

"Information, the same kind you had on us when we started this fight thanks to your little spy Giru, you're fighting style your power and your moves and not to mention all of your strengths and weakness" Goku said.

"Damn you!"

"Good luck pal, you're the one who started this game and now it's time to finish it!" Goku said as him and Reyoto powered up and charged at the robot and began beating on him as Goku threw him into the air.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!" the Saiyans both said sending their attacks at the robot and blew him up making the three robots spilt and crash.

"Sorry about that guys but if you didn't do bad deeds then this wouldn't have happened" Goku said as his and Reyoto stomachs growled.

"Man I'm hungry" Reyoto said.

"What are you complain about, were the ones who did all the work, alright I get the message you got a bigger growl then some lions I know" Goku said.

"Goku look over there" Reyoto said as they saw dark clouds forming and massive energy.

"That's some wicked energy I'm feeling its powerful incredibly powerful" Goku said.

"I don't like the feel of this" Reyoto said.

"Whatever it is it's heading straight for our spaceship" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the ship Trunks and the others were getting ready to leave unaware of the approaching danger.

"Where do you think you're going? Do you think I'm going to let you go find the dragon balls without me?" Pan said.

"Sorry Pan if you come along you'll only get in the way, please stay here" Trunks said.

"Come on me get in the way, what are you talking about!" Pan yelled as they all sensed the power.

"It's coming this way Pan you're going to have to trust us on this one, stay here please" Trunks said.

"Right I see, get him guys" Pan said.

Trunks and the others jumped from the ship and waited for the approaching energy.

"What a colossal energy and it's closing in fast" Trunks said.

"This won't be easy" Bash said.

"Oh no those Sigma Force guys must have hurt grandpa and Reyoto!" Pan said.

"No, look let's not assume the worse Goku can take care of himself and he's got Reyoto with him, get ready Pan" Trunks said as they sensed Goku and Reyoto.

"It's them!" Trunks said as Goku and Reyoto flew into view.

"Hey!" Goku said.

"Grandpa!" Pan said as Goku and Reyoto landed.

"Were in hot water guys something huge is on the way" Goku said.

"Right I think I've been sensing it for some time now" Trunks said.

"Let's get ready it's almost here" Harker said.

"Grandpa the dragon balls are gone they took them from the ship!" Pan said.

"I figured this much" Goku said.

"Ugh! That Giru! Every time I think of him I just want to scream!" Pan said.

The wind then picked up as the power drew closer, "here it comes" Goku said.

A cloud of dust then hit as some of them blocked their eyes.

"I'm sacred you guys!" Pan said.

"Be strong Pan!" Trunks said.

"This guy nothing!" Reyoto growled as the dust cleared and Brody saw the cyborg from before.

"I must say I'm impressed mere children defeating my Sigma Force if I hadn't watched it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe it" General Rilldo said.

"Look you better go back where you came from or your next!" Pan said.

"Pan not now let grandpa handle this he's powerful even more powerful than Majin Buu it exciting to think about it" Goku said.

"Don't you think you should take this a little more seriously! Focus!" Trunks said.

"Ah! That face I know you, your General Rilldo that's him guys he gave Giru a medal for betraying us! He's the big cheese!" Pan said.

"I see my reputation precedes me, your right I am General Rilldo it's true and I rule here" he said.

"It was low for Giru to betray friends that cared for him but it was even lower for you to order him to do it! You creep!" Pan said flying towards him for a punch as they saw Pan punch his face and surprised she did damage as Naomi joined in as they began beating on him and kicked him back.

"That was...that was great" Goku stuttered.

"Yeah well she is your granddaughter all right" Trunks said.

"And the other my soon to be mate" Reyoto said.

"Well what do you think not to bad huh? We can get the job done maybe you guys should stop treating us like children so much" Pan asked.

"I guess so you're a lot stronger then I realized" Trunks said.

"Now as for you Mr. General with the sneaky attitude, if you don't want to suffer any more I suggest you apologize and give us back our dragon balls and I mean this minute!" Pan said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" General Rilldo said getting up, "you see the dragon balls don't belong to me they belong to Dr. Myuu who is their soul comparator they are an integral part of his grand plan to rule the galaxy."

"The galaxy, what? Why would he do that?" Goku asked.

"Why did you decided to start walking instead of continuing to crawl and then why did you venture into space then continue to walk? Progress my little friend natural evolution just as the inferior beings this planet was replaced from our robot mutants so too forward progress dictate that this must happen thought-out the galaxy, Dr. Myuu is the grand conductor of this organization and there is nothing you can do to stop them the strong must flourish and the weak must perish!"

"Alright then we'll play by your rules then but don't be surprised when you find that we are not as weak as you think" Goku said.

"An amusing theory to say the least" he said as he shot a green blast from his mouth towards Pan.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled pushing her out of the way and took the hit.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled as Trunks was trapped in a statue rectangle.

"Oh my gosh, Trunks what happened?" Pan said running over to him as he vanished.

"He's gone!" Goku said.

"You beast you bring him back here right now!" Pan yelled as she flew at him and punched him and saw she didn't do much.

"Silly nuisances" he said smacking her aside.

"Your friend is being transmitted as one of Dr. Myuu guinea pig think of it as an honor" he said.

"What? What do you mean by that being transmitted?" Pan said.

"I think I understand it's something like Instant Transmission but where, where did you send him?" Goku asked.

"If you must know that tower behind me from there he will be transmitted to Dr. Myuu lab where he will dissected and studied" he said.

"Oh no he won't! As long as there's breath in this body, Trunks hold on I'm coming!" Pan said taking off.

"Pan wait for us!" Naomi said chasing after her with Brody.

"You first then I'll take care of those little brats! You belong to us!" he said blast that green blast at Goku and Reyoto as they dodged and the ground it hit turned into metal as they dodged another blast as it hit a tree and it fell over as a metal tree.

They continued to dodge his blast as Goku landed on the ship and dodged as the blast turned into a metal statue.

"Gah! The Ship! It's solid metal!" Harker yelled.

"Oh boy one strike and you're out" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"Your fast but not if I disable your movements the old fashioned way" he said getting into a battle stance.

"Fine by us but I think it's only fair that I warn you first we've been trained in the art of self-defense" Goku said.

"So have I my friends so have I" General Rilldo said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the tower Pan, Naomi and Brody floated above it looking down at the large tower.

"It's look a lot bigger up-close" Pan said.

"Yeah no kidding" Naomi said.

"He could be anywhere" Pan said.

"Man this will take us hours!" Brody said.

"Well here goes nothing!" Pan said as she shot a kai blast down on it.

Inside Pan, Naomi and Brody walked down a hall as they heard robots approaching.

"Intruder description organic male and female, seek and destroy, seek and destroy, seek and destroy" one said.

"This must be the welcoming comity" Pan said.

"Let's get this over with" Naomi said as they ran towards the robot and began punching and kicking every last one of them and kai blasted the rest as Pan brushed her hands and Naomi brushed dust of her pants as Brody cracked his knuckles.

"Danger, danger" one said trying to crawl away as Pan grabbed its tail.

"You tell me where's our friend being held!" she yelled.

"Yeah buddy so start talking or else!" Brody said holding a kai blast to its head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Reyoto were punching at General Rilldo as Goku kicked him into an old rusty beam.

"Are we really threw here general or are you playing possum?" Goku said.

General Rilldo then shot his arm off as it punched Goku.

"Hey! What in the hell was that! A flying punch! Ow come on!" Goku yelled rubbing his red forehead.

"Serves you right for letting your guard down" Bash said.

"I have many special talents in fact behind there comes another one" General Rilldo said as the rocket hand grabbed Goku face and slammed him through several beams and into the ground where it pushed him threw the ruined city and brought him back and reattached his arm with Goku face as Goku laughed catching Rilldo off guard.

Goku then began hitting Rilldo gut with kai blasts as Rilldo let go of Goku face and floated backwards as Reyoto floated next to Goku and chuckled.

"When our scientist are done with you you're going to make an extraordinary mutant robot" Rilldo said.

"You mean they'd turn us into robots like Giru?" Goku asked.

"Not quiet you'll probably look a little like me" he said.

"Eww! Thanks but no thanks my wife already has a problem with the way I am, if I came home looking like you she'd have a heart attack" Goku said.

"She'd scream and most likely faint if she saw you look like that" Harker said.

'That would be funny to see' Frost wrote.

Rilldo then charged at them as Goku charged as they caused a beam to exploded on impact.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Once Pan and the others found the lab they saw Trunks in a glass case as they came through sliding doors.

"How horrible!" Pan said as he began to transport again "no not again Trunks no don't leave us!"

"Dad no!" Brody said.

"One minute too late I don't believe it Trunks" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru, Giru" Giru said as they noticed him.

"Oh it's you!" Pan said.

"Pan too late Trunks transmit already" Giru said.

"No duh! How can you just stand there and let it happen!" Pan yelled.

"Pan alert danger, danger!" Giru said.

"For you maybe!" Pan said as Brody cracked his knuckles.

"Initiating chloric removal system" a robot said as the walls and floor began the move as Giru turned into a ball and rolled away.

"Hey get back here you twerp!" Pan yelled as the floor began to engulf them as Naom, Brody and Pan closed their eyes and when they opened their eyes they saw they were back outside.

"Whoa did we get spit out?" Pan asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere near the forest Goku was sending kai blast down at Rilldo and missing.

"Fool your aim is pathetic!" he said as rocks from the mountain behind him came down on him as he powered up making the rocks blast off him as he looked up to see Goku and Reyoto gone.

"Tricky runts! Where did they go!" he yelled

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Hell Furry!"

'Icy Needles!'

"Thrash Attack!" The heroes all yelled as their kai blast came down on him.

When the light vanished they saw nothing but a big crater and smoke.

"Is it over?" Goku asked as they sensed him behind them, "nope I guess not, hello general" Goku said as they turned to face him.

"I'm really starting to dislike you!" he said with a few broken parts on him.

"Not bad you mutants have some pretty tuff skin I'm impressed it's a shame you could do such good" Goku said.

"I am what I am" he said smiling as he flew down and Goku and the others followed.

A silver metal hand then grabbed Goku leg then his arms as the Sigma Force appeared and each held Goku as more arms held the others.

"What the hell is this!" Reyoto said.

"New and improved and factory inspected, DNA replicas" Rilldo said as Goku laughed.

"Is death so funny?" Rilldo asked.

"No it's not but I have no intention of dying Reyoto now!" Goku yelled as they both power to Super Saiyan and blew the Sigma Force back and caused a huge creator to form.

"Your powers have increased a hundred fold! So it's true I was right shame on you, you were bluffing the whole time holding back your true powers a deceitful practice" Rilldo said.

"Yes it is so let's stop playing games with one another why don't you drop the act and show us your true power now" Goku said.

"I see I never was good at acting weak!" he yelled powering up as the wind picked up around them as a green tornado formed around him.

"Whoa not good that's a lot more then I expected" Goku said as the Sigma Force parts began to become a part of him as the tornado cleared up.

"Uh oh I don't like the feel of this" Goku said as they looked up to a steam in the air as they heard laughter and Rilldo emerged in armor.

"Yes what a rush I've forgotten what it feels like!" he laughed holding up a drill arm. "It's impossible for a race like yours to survive against our mutant civilization!"

"Why not enlighten us you got us interested " Goku said.

"You cannot beat us because you are a race of individuals each with its own selfish motives we live for one purpose alone, our energies are focused yours are scattered we cooperate with one another you do not, your race is inferior it must die!" Rilldo yelled charging at them as Goku and Reyoto charged at him.

Goku and Rilldo collided with punches and kicks as Rilldo shot a metal beam at them as they dodged and it hit the forest below turning it all to metal as Rilldo punched Goku into Reyoto sending them flying into the metal forest as they broke through a few trees and quickly go to their feet.

"Hyper Metal Rilldo Pod!" he yelled.

"I was hoping you would try some other fight technique!" Goku said as a tornado came down towards them knocking over trees as Goku and Reyoto held it.

"Ok that's good for it!" Goku said as they got dragged through the metal forest and into a normal part of it as Rilldo appeared behind them and opened his drill for a blast as Goku blasted a kai blast at him covering smoke and kicked as they sent a barrage of kai blast at him as he tried to put up a shield but it blew up and he went flying back into the forest and crashed a few miles away.

"How the hell do they expect us to keep up with them?" Harker panted.

"Let's just sit and watch" Bash panted.

'I agree to that' Frost wrote.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the lab Pan and the others fought their way through robots making their way back up to the lab.

"That damn Giru! When we find him he's going to wish he was never manufactured!" Pan said.

Back in the lab they found Giru who was clearly scared to see them.

"There you are!" Pan yelled.

"Pan danger Pan danger!" Giru said.

"Now!" Pan said as an alarm went off.

"Warning Force Removal System Activated" the robot said as the room shifted again.

"Not again!" Pan yelled, "wait Giru!"

When they ended up back at the entrance anger hit the three of them.

"Ugh! This is so annoying!" Brody yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the metal forest Rilldo arm fell off like the rest of his broken armor as he chuckled.

"I got to admit your strength has risen more in your newer form then I thought it was going to, but we matched you blow for blow this far so don't think we can't rise to the challenge.

Rilldo pulled off a piece on his shoulder and crushed it as he laughed.

"What an unexpected pleasure, quiet interesting this before me now is the Super Saiyan power Dr. Myuu seeking?" Rilldo said.

"You can admire our Saiyan power later right now it's time for us to finish this!" Goku said as Rilldo laughed as he held his arm out and wires began to form around him as his amour regrew the he was covered in all metal.

"You done?" Reyoto said.

"Time for the big one" Goku said.

"Ready when you are" Reyoto said preparing for his kai blast.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" Goku said as Rilldo was now had a metal body as the floor turned into smooth metal.

"Ha...ah!" Goku said as rocket came out of the ground pulling Goku and Reyoto into the air as metal tree went into the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ow I hate that stupid wall it's like it's alive or something!" Pan said rubbing her ass from their fifth failed attempt.

"Okay let's try this again!" Naomi said as they ran back in.

"Warning, warning" the robot voice said.

"You sound your annoying alarms as long as we can walk were going to keep getting back inside this place!" Pan said as they went up an elevator.

Behind a door they found more robots waiting for them.

"You're in our way, which is fine by us but we can't get enough of beating up robots today!" Pan said as they did as told and moved as Pan blasted the annoying alarm as the robot all piled on them.

"Some robots never learn do they!" Pan yelled as a giant kai blast blasted through the robots sending them flying into the air as Pan, Brody and Naomi began beating on robots as the light went away and nothing but broken robots were left.

"I'm sorry!" the last robot said jumping away, "good bye!" he said jumping over the edge.

Pan and the others then sensed another one and was about to beat on him when they saw it was the pink robot.

"No wait please Mrs. Pan" the pink robot said.

"Wait a sec you're the scientist from the dump your alive!" Pan said hugging him, "I thought they were going to dismantle you!"

"Hey that hurts!" he said.

"Can you tell us what's going on here, first were in the room where Giru is then the walls start moving around and were back outside again" Pan said.

"The space time transmission machine on the top floor runs all systems including course removal" he said.

"Space time transmission?" Pan said as question marks formed over Naomi, Brody and Pan heads.

"Correct it's the single piece of equipment connected to Dr. Myuu research but you mustn't go there" he said.

"That means it's got to be the space time machine that sent Trunks to Dr. Myuu place we got to find that machine" Pan said.

"But it's dangerous" the robot said.

"Well then, can you help us find a way to the top floor that won't get us spit back outside again by those moving walls again?" Pan asked.

"Hmmm you could try deactivating the courses removal system" he said.

"Well duh! But how do we do that?" Pan asked.

"You can figure it out your all very smart" he said.

"Thank you but why don't you just tell me" Pan said as she began cuddling his chest.

"T..t..tell you?" he said.

"You know the deactivation method" she said.

"Uh I don't know it" he said as Pan grunted and punched his chin as he went into the roof and sank in and his head popped out of the floor.

"Now I know why you were in the trash heap!" Pan said.

"Oh" he groaned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the metal forest Goku and Reyoto were jumping from the growing metal trees and into the air as a liquid formed behind them and Rilldo formed his silver body and laughed.

"I see you still cannot fathom the extent of my power" he said blasting a metal ray at them and Goku and Reyoto flew back and dodged the blast as it hit the metal forest and it began melting and began forming a giant bowl around them.

"No way!" Goku said as the metal came down and Goku blasted a hole in the liquid metal and they flew out as it came down and Rilldo melted down into the metal sea.

"So you haven't put it together yet Saiyans the Mighty Metal Rilldo is not just a superior fighter but part of the very planet himself" he said as the sea turned into a flat metal ground.

"That figures" Goku said.

"I can manipulate all the metal on the Planet M-2 at will and everything you see here exists as part of my body and I have every intention of defeating you by using it all!" he said shoting two metal balls at them as Goku and Reyoto began yelling as they powered up and the metal melted when it hit their surrounding energy as they stopped.

"We caught on to you control of the metal on this planet a long time ago we've fought enough guys like you in our days to know what's going on and we don't have the time to deal with this so quit hiding and get out here" Goku said as Rilldo reformed and jumped out of the metal sea.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in the lab Pan, Naomi and Serena stood outside a elevator with the pink robot as more guards came.

"There they are get them!" one said as Pan, Naomi and Brody and the pink robot stepped into the elevator and the guards jumped in.

"What the hell is wrong with you dumb robots!" Pan yelled as bumps formed on the door and going up the wall to the next floor.

"Hands off!" Naomi yelled.

"OW! Hands off the tail!" Brody yelled.

"You better get out right now, ouch! You better stop it!" Pan yelled.

"Get off! Ow! Oh that does it!" Naomi yelled.

"This is so annoying!" Pan said as the door opened and the robot guards fell out on the lab floor.

"Damn robots!" Naomi said glaring at Giru.

"Giru you dirty traitor you better get over here we got a bone to pick with you! I knew you had some rotten wiring the moment we found you in the desert! For the second you swallowed the dragon radar you've been nothing but bad luck! All those times we had to defend ourselves you never helped! After all you're the one just had to come here didn't you!" Pan yelled as she screamed.

"Wait! You rescued me just so you can bring us here! You used yourself as bait all you ever wanted was to put us in the hands of that Dr. Myuu guy right!" Pan yelled as they cornered him.

"Warning, warning, warning" the voice said as the walls moved again.

"Oh no not again!" Brody yelled.

"You better be ready for us when we get back!" Pan yelled as they started to get dragged back as the walls began to close but stopped with the alarms as the walls moved back into place and Pan, Naomi and Brody saw they were still in the lab.

"Mrs. Pan I deactivated the removal system" the pink robot said.

"You work pretty well under pressure, you know you could have done that earlier" Pan said as her and Naomi butts were still in the wall as Brody saw his tail was as they blasted themselves free.

"The chase ends here double-crosser so why don't you just give us back the dragon ball! Without them there no way we can stop the earth from being destroyed" Pan said.

"Giru not know danger, danger!" he said.

"You know the emergency removal system has been deactivated don't cha!" Pan said smiling evilly.

"Giru know nothing!" he said going up against a door.

"That's okay! We gotcha!" Pan said as Giru sunk into the door.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away this time!" Pan said as she beat on the door "I'll use the Kamehameha wave!"

"I'll blow it up!" Brody yelled as they backed away from the door as it opened at Giru walked out with robot guards all pointing guns.

"Giru you have so picked the wrong day to mess with us!" Pan yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me" they said.

"Activating back up removal system" the robot voice said.

"What!" Naomi said as the walls moved in.

"I thought we stopped this!" Pan yelled.

Back outside Pan and the others sat alone defeated as they looked to the sky.

"I wish I was back at home right now" Pan said "having homework is better than dealing with this."

"We can't give up now what about my dad?" Brody said as they heard a rolling and one of the dragon balls rolled to them as Pan scream with joy.

"Hey look our other ones!" Brody said holding up their other two dragon balls and Giru medal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in the city Goku and Reyoto saw Rilldo forming from a lap post as they began shooting kai blast at him and the empty city as they waited for the smoke to clear and saw Rillod rise from the ground as they threw their kai blast as his liquidly and the blast went threw him and exploded behind him.

The platform Reyoto and Goku stood on began to move as a large fist formed and tried to grab them as they took to the air as a metal beam came and hit them as the floor began shooting more beams as they began punching and kicking the ones that got near as they began to form around them as they were trapped in a metal beam ball.

"See you in the next life Super Saiyans!" Rilldo said turning into a long metal beam and went through the beams and hit Goku and Reyoto and pushed them down front he air and slammed them into the ground.

When the smoke cleared Goku and Reyoto emerged feeling sore but not defeat.

"You got abilities but you don't know how to use them right!" Goku said.

"If I were judging you out of appearance I'd call you a lair and it seems you already forgotten the most important point of all" he said floating into the air as three beams formed for large heads, "you can fight me all you want but until you rid this planet of all it metal covering it I will always have a body to bring to the battle now if you don't know this this is the part where you make a scene and make a smart decision to hand over yourself and the others Saiyans to Dr. Myuu" he laughed.

Goku and Reyoto then took into the air and floated a few feet from Rilldo as he smiled at them as Rilldo charged at them with a blue energy and Goku and Reyoto charged with gold energy as the energies collided causing every old building to crumble in a huge crater that formed.

The Saiyans and Rilldo began fight with the Saiyans dodging his attacks and them making hits to his face every time he slipped up and sent him falling into a lake as he came out and kicked Goku towards the city and sent Reyoto flying with him.

Goku and Reyoto crashed into an old building as Rilldo appeared by the hole as he looked down to see the Saiyans gone as he flew in.

"It's useless to hide from me now come out!" he yelled forming a kai ball and blasted it towards rocks as a woman screams was heard as Rilldo turned to see a giant bat monster from a movie being projected onto the wall as he saw two Saiyans shadows as he turned.

"Take this!" Goku said as him and Reyoto kicked Rilldo into the movie screen as he was in the wall inside the monster mouth as he jumped out of the wall.

"Ha, ha this is pretty funny from down here Rilldo" Goku said as the movie showed an angel woman being chased by the creature, "you look like the monster on the screen is he your twin brother?"

"They could be twins" Reyoto said as Rilldo growled and shot kai blasts at the projector and Goku and Reyoto moved out of the way as Rilldo hit them threw the wall and into two soda machines.

"Yummy that is good!" Goku said getting some of the orange soda that was spilling on his head.

"This is stupid!" Reyoto said crushing the broken soda fountain as the room shook and Rilldo came down through the roof and landed on the stairs.

"I'm getting tired of playing around with you chumps!" he said.

"But were just getting warmed up!" Goku said standing up.

"You little brats!" he said forming another green metal ray in his mouth as Goku broke the soda fountain and it came out hitting him the face as it turned to metal.

Rilldo then saw Goku and Reyoto gone when he opened his eyes from the soda getting in them.

"Hey were over here" Goku voice said echoing down a hall.

"Over here" Reyoto said as Rilldo jumped down from the stairs and headed down hall.

Goku and Reyoto hid next to a window as the pipe Goku stood on broke as he fell down and towards the street and Reyoto flew down as Rilldo broke through the wall and saw they were gone again.

"So are you two just going to hide like cowards or fight like Saiyans or are they one in the same! Show yourselves!" he yelled.

Goku was stupid enough to try and blend in with a movie poster as Rilldo saw him and sent a blast at him as Reyoto grabbed him as the metal ray chased them as they took to the air.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"We got the dragon balls!" Naomi yelled.

"But Dr. Myuu has taken Trunks hostage!" Pan said.

"Kids stay where you are!" Goku yelled as the building below exploded as Rilldo flew out of the smoke and smiled as he charged towards the girls as Goku and Reyoto chased after him as Rilldo made a metal ray as it chased after Goku and Reyoto.

"Give me the dragon balls!" Rilldo yelled as Naomi flew in front of Pan and power to Super Saiyan.

"Sorry pal they're our!" Naomi yelled dodging Rilldo grab and kicked him to the ground below as Goku then got caught in the metal liquid as Pan saw.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Look out!" Naomi yelled covering Pan as they got hit by Rilldo metal ray as Goku got engulfed by the medal as Reyoto got caught too and powered down and turned into statues as Rilldo caught the Pan and Naomi statues.

"No!" Reyoto yelled as he and the others got hit by the metal ray.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back at the lab Giru was holding one of the statues. "Success! Giru, Giru" he said.

"Set the space time transmission machine" Rilldo said.

"Yes sir, right away sir" Giru said setting Goku statue on the pod as it teleported to Dr. Myuu lab, "Dr. Myuu very impressed, very happy" Giru said.

"Hurry up with the next transmission!" Rilldo yelled.

"Yes sir!" placing Pan Statue, "Giru quiet Giru shut his mouth!"

Once all the heroes were transported they all ended up in Dr. Myuu lab. "Has the other been delivered yet?" Myuu asked walking in.

"Yes doctor they're still warm from the machine" a robot said.

"Oh five aliens of all species with the dragon balls let's start right away all the molecular reconstruction" he said as they were all set on tables and a machine with drills, saws knives, lasers and other dangerous tools hover over Goku, "now let's see."

The table they laid on glowed from green, blue, yellow and red as they were scanned.

"Oh yes!" he said laughing, "I can actually feel the intensity of their Saiyan powers, I have waited ages for this moment! Begin the molecular reconstruction operation now!" he said as the tools of torturer came on and began making lines on Goku for where it would cut.

The transporter then came on as Myuu saw Giru appear in the transporter.

"Ah T-2006 good timing my little robotic friend I was just about ready to be cooking up the Saiyans"

"Ah bad news Giru" Giru said.

"Very soon the true value of their power will become clear, since you've done an excellent job for me I will allow you to view this momentous occasion the catapult for everyday to come" he said.

"Giru, Giru!" Giru said flying away and flew to the controls. "Move it rusty!" he said shoving the red robot out of the way. "Which is the main off switch?" he said pressing all the buttons.

"What are you doing!" Dr. Myuu said.

"Giru just helping sir!" Giru said opening up and shot a rocket at him and destroyed the controls as the saw stopped inches from Goku body.

"Giru succeed my friends are safe Giru succeed!" pulling out a strange object from him.

"Stop, stop that! Do you hear me T-2006!" Myuu yelled as Giru pointed the device to Goku statue, "how dare you betray me when I'm your creator!"

"Betray! Giru, Goku, Pan, Trunks friends! All Time Force Fighters! All good friends!"

"What?" Myuu said.

"Dr. Myuu no friend of Giru! No friend enemy! Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said hitting a button as the crystal on the device glowed blue and hit Goku statue.

"This can't be, you've been working for them the whole time!" Myuu said as the statue turned to liquid and Goku was free as he groaned as he got up and hit his head on the off laser.

"Ugh ouch my head!" Goku said.

"Pan!" Giru said moving over to Pan and began to free her and then Naomi as they groaned when they were free as Giru freed Reyoto and the other but Trunks.

"Ugh my body all numb" Naomi said as Goku powered up and broke the tools above him.

"My whole body feels stiff as a board" Pan said cracking her neck.

"Giru! What took you so long to get us out of there! Do you have any idea what's it's like to be incased in metal for that long and not able to breath or move your arms or legs!" Pan yelled as she gripped his head.

"Giru is metal! Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said.

"I don't care what you say because I'm going to tear you apart!" she yelled as they heard stomping and saw two robots walking away with statue Trunks.

"Excellent work thank you very much" he said taking Trunks.

"Not Trunks!" Pan yelled.

"Give my dad back!" Brody yelled as he and Pan flew towards him.

"Don't move!" he said flipping Trunks over to face them as the three robot guards pointed their guns at them. "The life of your Saiyan friend here is in my hands so stay back! If these tablets are broken you can expect your friends to never regain their original forms!"

"You son of a bitch!" Reyoto growled.

"Guard contact General Rilldo and have him report to this location at once" Myuu said.

"Yes sir!" the robot said walking but Giru stopped him.

"No!"

"Get out of my way!" the guard said.

"Can't let you pass, Giru!"

"Back off!"

"Nope!"

Pan and Naomi then flew towards Myuu while he was distracted and took back their Saiyan friend. "Give him back!" Myuu yelled.

"Hold it right there as robot said grabbing Trunks as Pan and Naomi tug a war then played monkey in the middle.

Eventually when Giru blew up the transmission the robot threw Trunks and missed and the statue shattered.

"No! Not my dad!" Brody said.

"This wasn't opposed to happen!" Myuu yelled.

Pan fell to her knee in tears and picked up a tiny piece.

"I can't believe he's dead!" she cried.

"What have you fools done!" Myuu yelled.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Brody yelled.

"I'm alright" Trunks said.

"The hell!" Bash said.

"I'm up here see!" Trunks said as they all looked in the direction of the voice and saw Trunks coming down the stairs.

"Trunks late, late, late" Giru said.

"I know that Giru but you more than anyone should know how busy I was" Trunks said.

"So there was a plan after all" Goku said.

"Oh did you know the whole time I was hoping that we'd have a much better chance at succeeding if you three were in the dark about the whole plan" Trunks said.

"Well I wasn't really sure at first but when you were turned into metal by general Rilldo something didn't ring true about that, that's when I knew" Goku said.

"Hey wait just one minute! What in the hell is going on here! Why is it that I'm the only one that is confused about what just happened!" Pan yelled.

"Were just saying that Giru is one sneaky fellow, right buddy?" Goku said.

"Giru?" Pan said.

"Giru sneaky" Giru laughed.

"Well you see Pan everything that happened up till now was planned by Giru and me" Trunks said.

"What!" Pan yelled.

"Metal Trunks is fakes, Giru made, Giru made, Giru, Giru" he said, "Giru protect dragon balls, Giru , Giru" he said as Pan growled at him as Pan grabbed him, "Giru sorry Pan! Giru sorry!"

"Oh Giru I'm glad your with us and not some rotten traitor" Pan said cuddling him.

"Get them!" Myuu yelled as a rocket got shot at them.

"Watch out!" Goku yelled as they moved out of the way of the rocket as it blew up a few tables and robots began attacking each of the heroes.

Each hero busted the robots with a single blow as Myuu ran up some stairs as Trunks flew to the top of the stairs and cut him off.

"I know your hiding something behind this door doc and seeing that you're out numbered how about you give up?" Trunks said.

"Yeah it's not wise to underestimate people like us" Reyoto said floating next to the stairs.

"Guys why don't you come up here I think our Dr. Myuu has a secret he would like to reveal to us" Trunks said.

"A secret?" Goku said.

Trunks was about to hit the button for the door as Myuu held his hands up.

"No stop! Please don't open that!" he yelled as Trunks opened it and a green light came through the opening doors and when the light cleared Trunks only saw a large room and a green tank in the center of it and water all around it.

Goku Pan and the others were the first to approach the tank to see an alien inside the tank with a cords attached to parts of its body.

"Stop it! Don't get any closer! My baby my baby I'm sorry, please forgive me for allowing them to see you, I didn't want to expose you to the eyes of such filthy creatures before you obtained your true form, I'm sorry baby I know how long you've been waiting, how frighten you must be in there" Myuu said approaching the tank.

"Uh what's that thing in the water?" Goku asked.

"It looks like a robot baby" Pan said.

"Your close Pan it's called Baby an infant machine that was created by Dr. Myuu only he applied a structuring method not used on any other robot on this planet, when that thing is full grown it's power could surpass us all maybe even before then when he develops a suitable body there's still a lot of questions we don't have answers for" Trunks said.

"You got to be kidding can he really get that powerful?" Goku asked.

"How did a bunch of rotten Saiyans learn the secrets of my Baby!" Myuu yelled.

"Even among robots rumors spread like fire, right Giru?" Trunks said.

"Giru heard story, Dr. Myuu built greater machine mutant when new baby is born all other robots will be dismantled, Giru, Giru" he said.

"What?" Myuu said.

"When Giru told me this I had him show me where the main computer was and shut it off, it's over" Trunks siad.

"But how could he do this!" Myuu yelled running towards some controls and began typing away, "oh Baby my beautiful Baby please wake up, please don't die, my baby! What did you do to my baby! You animals!"

"Simple I rerouted his life support into the unit plumbing system" Trunks said as the space back round shot a shooting star as Myuu type at the controls, "your baby will stop functioning soon and then we'll be safe" he said as more shooting stars flew above.

"No you can't! You can't die on me! Baby!" he said opening a panel and put his hands in. "If I can find the internal power switch I can redirect the power in time to save him!"

"Just like Rilldo said Dr. Myuu soul aim is to control the entire galaxy" Trunks said.

"If he wants a whole galaxy then he had those beady little eyes set on the earth too" Pan said.

"Of course he did" Trunks said.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Pan said.

"He just like every other villain out there Pan" Goku said.

"Right he's greedy that why he continued the research on Baby he began mobilizing the older models of robots on this planet using a military style of control, it's all practice for the day he finally takes over the galaxy" Trunks said.

"Giru and robots forced to do bad things, bad things" Giru said.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you Giru Dr. Myuu might have taken over the galaxy I think that show a pretty healthy good side" Pan said.

"Is that true?" Giru asked.

"Your my hero" Pan said.

"Giru has much concern over home land and Dr. Myuu, concerned over bad stories no one must change they all new friends" Giru said flying down the path.

"When we found Giru in the desert in that morality and his data was activated, probably due to the shock of his journey he experienced what we would refer to as a loss of memory" Trunks said.

"So he really is a defective little robot" Pan said.

"What!" Giru said making a fist as Pan returned it.

"I'm just kidding Giru" Pan said.

"And when we drifted close to his planet the amorality repaired itself and his memory started working again" Trunks said.

"I told Trunks everything and he helped Giru" he said.

"That's when Giru snuck into the lab and freed Trunks from that metal prison and made a copy of him and so he could route the computer system correct?" Harker said.

"It's good we found this before he was finished with it I wouldn't have wanted to stare that thing down, how can anyone think to create such a horrifying thing? But you have to recognize the genius to create something so radical" Trunks said

"No you can't die on me!" Myuu yelled as he fell to the floor, "my life's work blown away in an instant, you cannot die Baby, remember all that were trying to achieve!" he said getting back up to touch the glass, "think about yourself, your life what you'll be once you ascend to your true form, remember the power given to you the sacrifice of Luud, remember you are made of the galaxy energies from all across it all flow through your body giving you life this power is greater than the galaxy has ever known, do you understand that means the galaxy is yours for the taking, live Baby please your my only baby my only! Please don't leave me" he said starting to cry.

"I'm actually feeling sorry for him" Pan said as they approached him.

"It's too bad I really wish I could have fought him just once" Goku said as Reyoto slammed his fist down onto his head.

"Goku! Do us a favor and please try to stay focus" Trunks said.

"But I am focused" Goku said earning himself a large bump on his head.

"Baka!" Reyoto said.

"I guess he's right, he is focused on fighting" Trunks said.

"What do you think? Has that little guy stop functioning yet? Wow look at that, impressive" Goku said as Reyoto and the others growled as he climbed on the glass, "he can't put his power back on just for a little bit?"

"Oh grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku please" Trunks said as they all put their hands to their faces.

"You don't you dare put your hands on Baby capsules you disgusting vile Saiyan!" Myuu yelled as Baby opened its eyes as Myuu backed away from the capsule as it glowed and Goku fell off.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Danger, danger, run get away, get away!" Giru yelled as the capsule glowed green.

"Live my baby! Baby my darling baby!" Myuu yelled as it's developing arm grew and its whole body began to grow.

"That's impossible!" Trunks said.

"Trunks how is this all happening?" Pan asked.

"So the little guy didn't die after all" Goku said.

"I don't get it his breathing asperities and computer should be offline by now" Trunks said as it got eyes like Myuu had looking like it was wearing purple sunglasses.

"Oh Baby I'm so happy I knew you couldn't die that easily Baby your power is too deep in you circuits and now you can show everyone what your truly capable off" Myuu said.

"I cant..I mean its whoa!" Trunks said.

"His power keeps growing stay sharp" Goku said.

"That thing is giving me the creeps" Pan said.

"Well I'm ready for whatever its got" Goku said.

"All going to die! All going to die, run, run!" Giru yelled.

"Giru stop panicking!" Pan yelled.

Baby eyes then glowed as it glared sharp teeth and laughed as the power it sent off sent everyone flying back except Goku and Reyoto looking towards Goku one large wave of energy hit all of them sending them flying into the walls and blew a few holes in the roof

"Ow" Naomi groaned as Goku focused his vision to the smoke surrounding the capsule where a clicking sound echoed throughout the whole place.

When the smoke cleared Baby was seen on his belly on the ground as he pushed himself up with his arms and slimed.

"Guys watch out!" Goku yelled the clicking noise was Baby crawling as he yelled and powered up with a purple aura.

"That is intense" Reyoto

"Incredible" Goku said.

"And he's not even fully developed yet" Trunks said.

Baby then stood as he continued to yell as a very broken Myuu stood up.

"That's right you must become strong my Baby you must rise up and destroy the ones who have disturbed you, kill the Saiyans, make them pay for dishonoring you!" Myuu said as Baby stopped yelling and began looking at all the Saiyans making a clicking sound every time he moved to look at each of the five Saiyans.

"Kill? Saiyans?" Baby said.

"Yes Baby the Saiyans kill the Saiyans!" Myuu yelled Baby then looked at Reyoto and Goku and smiled.

"Saiyans" he said flying up glowing with the purple aura around him, "Saiyans, kill!"

"Guys now!" Goku yelled as him and Reyoto jumped out of the hole in the wall they were in as Trunks, Pan and the others followed as all of them shot kai blast at Baby as Baby yelled sending his purple energy in all directions as the kai blasts hit him and the purple light exploded with the roof of the building.

"No! Baby!" Myuu yelled as it rained Baby bits.

"So did we get him?" Pan asked.

"Danger has passed" Giru said.

"Now I understand the true nature of a Saiyan" Myuu said standing as he pressed a button on his chest and the water below glowed green and a large ship grew out.

"That's a spaceship! He's going to try and fly out of here!" Pan said.

"He can't!" Trunks said as the ship closed in for takeoff and started to blast off.

"Hey you can't leave now I haven't even started warming up yet!" Pan yelled as the ship went into the sky, "I am so sick of cowards running away!" she yelled as Goku held onto her arms to keep her from doing something stupid.

"Pan calm down!" Goku yelled as Pan tried to shake him off.

"Let go of me grandpa!" Pan yelled as the other all flew towards Pan and Goku.

"Oh the next time I get my hands on him I'm going to rip him apart!" Pan yelled.

"Pan we can't worry about Dr. Myuu any longer" Trunks said.

"But he got away" Pan said.

"Right and Baby is dead without him Dr. Myuu doesn't have any hope of taking over the galaxy so the best thing for us to do is to get back to finding the dragon balls" Trunks said.

"Your right but what about our ship? How are we going to fix it?" Pan asked.

"That's no problem" Trunks said smiling while holding up Giru.

"Giru fix ship well, back to normal" he said holding the remote he freed them with.

"How convenient your quiet the handyman" Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in space Baby busted out of Dr. Myuu exposing the one star dragon ball as Twoa handed baby a Mind.

"Do we have a deal Baby?" Towa asked.

"Of course the more of them the better! I want them all dead!" Baby said.

A.N. Please Review.


	102. Hidden Danger

Chapter One-Hundred-One: Hidden Danger

Team Berserker soon left after the ship was repaired and Team Elite found themselves on ship and entered the middle of a conversation.

"Uh poor grandma" Pan said.

"What's wrong with grandma!" Goku said.

"She has to feed you that what's wrong!" Pan yelled.

"Giru, Giru" Giru said showing them the radar and dragon ball.

"It looks like were in business" Trunks said.

"What's up?" Zang asked.

"Back to dragon ball hunting" Pan said.

"Dragon ball dead ahead on screen now" Giru said.

"The dragon ball in the middle of space?" Chill said as the screen showed a star.

"Magnifying image" Giru said as the screen show a beat up ship, "dragon ball on board."

"Look at all those holes! It must have been pummeled by meteorites!" Pan said.

"I don't think so" Trunks said.

"He right look closer" May said.

"These holes looks like they were made from the inside out" Trunks said.

"Meaning they were attacked from the inside" Azumuri said.

"Judging by the way each one of those holes were made I'd say it was very hostel" Zink said.

"Think there's anything to eat in there?" Goku asked as Zang hit the back of his head and left a bump.

"Danger, danger gravity force is pulling ship to star, in ten minutes!" Giru said.

"Are you sure about the Giru that star kind of small?" Pan asked.

"Gravity seventy times greater than earth, Giru be crushed!" he said.

"Let's move, if we're not out of here in ten minutes we'll lose our ship and the dragon ball" Goku said.

"Look at you Mr. Dying of starvation so now you're already to go huh!" Pan said.

"Um not all of can breathe in space how will we all get over there?" May said.

"With theses" Trunks said opening a door and showed space suites and space bikes.

"Nice" Zink said.

After changing into their suites they all got onto the space bikes and flew away from the ship and towards the large and landed inside.

"No problem boarding this ship" Goku said on the radio.

"Not with these new renovations the hull is completely demolished" Trunks said.

"What do you think happened here you guys?" Pan asked.

"I don't know but whatever it was it had some serious power" Trunks said.

"Just be on you guard" Zink said not wearing a suit.

"There not a soul around this is really creepy" Pan said.

"Yeah I hope everyone got out in time" May said.

"Dragon ball ahead, dragon ball ahead" Giru said floating in front of a door.

"Come on you guys!" Goku said running to the door.

"Hey wait for me!" Pan said as she joined them as it opened and Giru floated in.

"Hmm it's not so bad in here" Pan said.

"Looks like the artificial atmosphere is still in tack" Trunks said looking at the reading on his wrist.

"Super!" Goku said pulling off his helmet as the others did.

"Dragon ball this way, dragon ball inside" Giru said floating outside a large door.

"Goku would you like to do the honors?" Trunks said.

"I'd be happy to" Goku said punching the door off its hinges as they saw the one star dragon ball in a device as Pan ran up to it.

"Pan wait it could be a trap!" Trunks yelled.

"Nonsense don't be so paranoid" she said holding the ball, "see Trunks nothing to it, Walla!"

"Hmmm" Trunk grunted with his arms crossed.

"What's wrong Trunks?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, it just that finding a dragon ball has never been this easy before" Trunks said.

"Come on lighten up it's probably my good karma" Pan said as she gasped and saw something move behind Goku and Trunks while May and Kelly could have sworn they saw it too.

"Pan what is it?" Goku asked.

"Someone in here" Pan said.

"I don't sense anything, do you guys?" Goku asked.

"No" Trunks said as the others remained silent.

"Well something moved I saw it" Pan said.

"We saw it too" May said.

"Someone might still be alive" Pan said as she May and Kelly went passed their friends, "and were going to find them" she said handing Goku the dragon ball as the ship shook.

"Uh oh" Chill said.

"Giru how much time do we have left?" Pan asked.

"Giru, Giru, Five minute, danger!" he said.

"Go on back to the ship you guys "We'll meet you there! Someone still alive on this crate and my consciences won't let me leave until I find them" Pan said running off with May and Kelly.

"Girls wait!" Trunks yelled.

"She just like Chichi once her mind made up there's no stopping her" Goku said.

"Let's head back to the bikes" Trunks said.

After putting their helmets back on Giru remembered something, "calculation error! Two minutes remaining!"

"That a serious miscalculation!" Trunks yelled.

"The girls are still in there!" Goku said.

"You damn machine!" Zang yelled punching Giru to the floor.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan, May and Kelly were walking up the stairs looking for the source of what they saw.

"Hello? Come out wherever you are, we know you're here we saw you" Pan said.

"Anyone here?" Kelly asked.

May then sensed something and acted on impulse, "Move!" May said pushing Pan and Kelly out of the way as machine arm hit the ground and retracted to a large blue robot.

"Holy smoke, are those legs or skyscrapers!" Pan said.

"I'll go with both" Kelly said.

"Hey we know were intruding but we're just trying to help lets be friends okay? My name Pan what's yours?" Pan said as the robot shot rockets at as them screamed and smoke covered when the rockets hit and when it cleared Zang, Goku and Trunks had a rocket in both arms mouths, and legs.

"Hey what's going on you guys?" Pan asked.

Goku dropped the rocket from his mouth and into the pile in his arms.

"Giru got his calculation wrong we have less than two minutes!"

"Way to go Giru!" Pan said glaring at the robot below them holding a rocket.

"We have to get out of here!" May said as the place shook.

"Danger, danger!" Giru said.

"Sorry tin head but we got to go!" Pan said forming a kai ball with May and Kelly as they shot it at the robot and it exploded.

"Just too easy" Pan said.

"I don't think that robot hand enough firepower to damage this ship that bad" Goku said.

"I was thinking the same thing, if he didn't do it then who did?" Trunks asked.

"You guys think too much we can sit and wonder about it or we can get the hell out of here!" Pan said.

"Life form detected this way!" Giru said pointing down a hall.

"I knew we saw someone!" Pan said.

"We better hurry!" May said as they followed Giru to a room and found a green alien on a bed face down.

"There he is" Pan said.

"Is he dead?" Chill asked.

"I don't know I hope not" Trunks said as they ran over and flipped him over.

"The kid looks like he was beaten to death!" Azumuri said as the boy groaned.

"He's alive" Trunks said.

"The soul survivor" Pan said as the ship shook again.

"Danger one minute left! Ship doomed!" Giru said.

"We got a lot of ground to cover! Trunks pick him up and let's go hurry!" Goku yelled.

After running through the halls the ship shook as the star flames began bursting into parts of the ship.

"Twenty nine second remaining!" Giru yelled.

"Shut up!" Pan yelled hitting his head.

After finding the bikes they made their escape as they flew towards the ship and saw they weren't moving.

"Hey guys this thing not moving what's wrong?" Pan asked.

"It's not the bikes were not moving because we're being pulled by the star gravity, it's over powering us!" Trunks said.

"Screw that!" Pan said putting it on full blast.

"We're being pulled back!" May yelled.

"Guys this thing not working!" Pan yelled.

"We only got a couple of minutes worth of power before these things give out on us!" Trunks said as their suite began to heat up.

"Ouch! Hot! My tail getting fried!" Zang yelled.

"We don't have that long! Ditch the bikes now!" Goku yelled as they hopped off and began flying towards the ship as Pan was being pulled back.

"Oh no!" she yelled.

"Don't give up Pan push!" Goku yelled.

"I'm trying grandpa!" Pan said Zang grabbed her hand and Giru shot a claw robe out of his chest and towards their ship as Zink and Azumuri stretched out their two arms and grabbed the ship as their friends held onto them.

"Nice shot!" Goku said grabbing Giru, "grab hold" he said holding his hand out to Trunks and Trunks grabbed on.

"Here take Pan!" Zang said giving Pan Trunks hand.

"Grandpa were slowing down, the ship will we pulled in to" Pan said.

"I have an idea, afterburners guys hold on as tight as you can I'll try giving us a boost!" Goku said.

"Not alone we have extra people" Zang said.

"Hurry up!" Zink yelled.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Mega Flash!" They both said sending their kai blast towards the star with the others holding on as they were pushed towards the ship.

After getting on board Azumuri began checking the boy for injuries while a breather was on his face as they heard him struggling to breath.

"The poor little guy must be really struggling I don't think he'll make it if we don't get him some help" Pan said.

"Yeah I think your right, but finding a planet with medical facilities is going to be a problem" Trunks said.

"Azumuri what's the damage?" Zang asked.

"Giru send a distress call" Trunks said.

"Giru, Giru" He said as a mini antenna came out of his head, "mayday, mayday, seeking medical attention, please respond, please respond."

"I could heal him but my magic may not work most of his injuries are internal and I need to know where the injury is to heal it, I used a spell sanative to lessen the pain but that's all I can do" Azumuri said.

"Incoming transmission" Giru said.

"Planet Pital here standing by with medical attention sending coordinates now" a man voice said.

"Fantastic!" Trunks said.

"That's great!" Pan said.

"Hey ask them what kind of foods they have" Goku said as Pan hit him on the head this time.

"What was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After getting to the hospital as they put the boy on a stretcher and rolled him in as Zang and the others noticed Goku didn't go in and was up in a tree.

"Goku what are you doing?" Zang asked.

"Needles! They have needles in there!" Goku said as Zang and the others fell over.

"You can't be serious! It's just a stupid needle!" Zang yelled.

"How can he be we need to get him down" May said.

"Azumuri" Zang said as the Namekian Warlock nodded as his eyes glowed.

"You will go inside and have as much food as you like" Azumuri said as Goku jumped down and ran into the hospital with Trunks and Pan as sweat fell from Zang and the others heads.

"His mind was so easy to manipulate" Azumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They waited outside an emergency room sitting on blue benches of aliens of every breed walked by.

After a few hours they all remained sitting in silences as someone approached them.

"Are you the ones that brought the boy in?" he asked.

"Yes how is he is he okay?" Pan asked.

"His condition was quiet serious and he could have died but our facility is number one in the galaxy and he will make a full recovery" the doctor said.

"Thank you so much" Pan said.

"What a relief right Goku?" Trunks asked as they saw he was gone, "huh? Where he'd go?"

"Look under the bench" Zink said with an annoyed expression as they looked under their seat.

"What's wrong grandpa?" Pan asked looking under the seat with Trunks.

"Look doctors give shots, I hate shots! So I avoid doctors!" he said as Trunks Pan and the others burst into laughter.

An explosion stopped their laughter as they saw a hall get hit with a blast.

"What now!" Pan said.

"Intensive care is under attack!" Azumuri said.

"That's where the boy is!" Pan said as they ran to where doctors were trying to put out the fire.

"Excuse me, doctor where is the little boy?" Pan asked.

"He's still in there, it's too hot for us to get past the fresh hold of the doorway" the doctor said as more smoke came out as they coughed.

"Hey you guys look what I found" Goku said as they looked up to see Goku with the boy and the nurse.

"I can end this!" Azumuri said as his eyes glowed and the fire all died down.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

After the fire was put out the boy was rushed to another section of the hospital.

"I hope this changes your opinion about doctor's grandpa they're on the same side as you are see?" Pan said turning to see him gone.

"He's more scared of them then before" Trunks said.

"No way" Pan said.

"Bet?" Trunks said holding out his hand.

"You're on!" Pan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside they found Goku up the tree again scared out of his life.

"Grandpa! Quit acting so silly! They're not going to give you a shot, there's nothing wrong with you!" Pan yelled.

"I'm not going in there, I hate hospitals!" Goku yelled.

"Your acting like a little baby grandpa! Besides they have food in there!" Pan yelled.

"I refuse to eat any nasty hospital food!" Goku yelled as all the heroes eyes widen.

"Did he just refuse food!" May said as her friends nodded.

"Goku this planet doesn't have restaurants you have to eat here" Trunks said.

"Then I'll starve to death! Hospital food has sick germs and it taste bad!" Goku yelled.

"Sick germs? Your logic is inaccurate!" Zink yelled.

"This hospital is different!" Pan said.

"I don't care!" Goku yelled.

"What are we going to do?" Pan asked the others.

"I don't know" Trunks said.

"If you don't climb down, we'll drag you down!" Pan yelled.

"Try it!" Goku yelled.

"Alright grandpa you asked for it! May let's go!" Pan yelled.

"Fine" May said as they flew up and began dragging him down as he left scratch marks going down the bark of the tree.

"Let go!" Goku yelled.

"Hold his legs!" May yelled trying to hold the struggling Goku still as they began carrying him into the hospital.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minutes later

"Giru, Giru, Giru."

"Giru you're not opposed to make noise when you see a fish you have to be quiet" Goku said as him and Trunks stood in the creek trying to catch fish.

"Okay!" Giru said.

"Giru! Damn you!" Trunks yelled missing a fish and fell over while Goku threw fish out with no problem and built a pile by the edge.

"Hey where's the girls?" Trunks asked.

"They left" Zang said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan May and Kelly were near a forest as Pan tried to get a deer to come to her.

"Come here little guy" she said petting it as May did, "ah how cute!"

"Oh he's so cute!" Kelly said as the deer stuck its nose under Pan shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Pan yelled.

"He thinks you're his mother" a boy said.

"Huh?" May said looking up to see the boy they saved.

"He's a little confused" he said with a small voice repeat his words in time with him, with her Saiyan hearing May and Kelly could hear it loud and clear but for Pan she didn't notice as May had this bad sinking feeling.

"Boy I'll say, Hey! It's you what are you doing out of bed?" Pan said.

"Well I'm embarrassed to say this but I can't stand getting shots" he said.

"That sounds oddly familiar to someone else we know" Pan said.

"Your friend where is he anyway?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh you mean my grandpa he went fishing I think" Pan said as the deer went into her pocket and Pan squealed, "hey you naughty little boy shame on you."

Pan didn't notice but the boy had this evil smile that gave May and Kelly the big hint that this kid was not right as he approached them.

"Hey Pan!" Goku said.

"Hi grandpa were over here!" Pan said.

"We were wondering where you went, we've been looking all over for you three" Goku said.

"Look who else is here you guys" Pan said.

"Hey there the doctor was looking for you, he said you should still be in bed you better do what he said" Goku said.

"Grandpa your one to talk aren't you" Pan said.

"Oh there you are, you should be back in bed my boy you're not out of hot water yet" he said.

"But I feel fine sir, honestly" the boy said as Zang heard that voice but Goku failed to as Azumuri heard it from where he was back at the fire.

"Now you see here young man you need to get more bed rest your condition was far more precarious then you realized and that's that" the doctor said taking the boy away on a hover chair.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After eating the heroes all sat on a hill enjoying a well-deserved rest.

"I don't know about you guys but this little rest has done me good, I'm actually feel fired up about finding the last three dragon balls were so close" Trunks said.

"Ugh" Goku said.

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again" Pan said.

"Oh I see, feeling a little home sick aren't we Pan?" Trunks said.

"No that's not it!" Pan said as Goku groaned again and they looked at him.

"I can't take it anymore" Goku said.

"What's the matter grandpa?" Pan asked.

"He's been like this for a while now" Trunks said

"I think I'm dying guys if I don't get something to eat I'll wither away!" he said as the others fell over.

"Goku you can't fall apart when your stomach starts growling" Trunks said.

"I can't help it my body just runs out of gas it's been this way ever since I was born" Goku said.

"I thought you guys went fishing, tell me you guys didn't catch anything" Pan said.

"I caught dozens but they tasted so bad I couldn't eat them!" Goku said.

"Those were some nasty tasting fish he's not exaggerating" Trunks said.

"Yeah that was a bad fish" Zang said.

"Don't talk about it! That was the most horrible experience ever!" Goku said.

"You've been traumatized! Look you need some immediate food therapy, let's give the cafeteria here a chance" Pan said.

"Never! They'll try to give me a shot!" Goku yelled as they heard the doctor laugh.

"We would never do such a thing we could lose license for giving a healthy person an injection" he said.

"Really? You wouldn't give me a shot if I came in to eat? Promise because I'd rather starve then get a needle!" Goku said.

"I assure you nothing of the sort will happen I swear on my honor as a medical doctor" he said.

"Hmmm" Goku said thinking about it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Five more minutes later

Goku was scarfing down as much food as he could eat as mountains of plates stood on the table as Zang, Goku, May and Kelly eat away.

"Interesting ingoing mass exceeds dimensions of stomach" Giru said.

"Trust me you don't want to know where we store it Giru" Azumrui said drinking his water.

"It's like watching a horror movie" Zink said.

"Ah! I feel mighty again! Good food huh? One more plate old man!" Goku said.

"More for us too!" Zan said as Pan and Trunks feel over.

"Yes, four more" the doctor said.

"Please excuse my grandpa doctor but my grandpa has no manners because he was raised in the wild" Pan said.

"Oh I see" the doctor said.

"Here you go" a nurse said giving them another serving.

"Now that's the service!" Goku said.

"Trunks you asked about our technology, is that correct?" the doctor said.

"Yes" Trunks said.

"You have a true interest don't you, might I satisfy your fascination with a grand tour of our find facility?" he said.

"Yeah! I mean yes I would like that very much, thank you that's what my family does back home, we invent things" Trunks said.

"Then it's settled, I think you'll find the technology here most intriguing" the doctor said.

"No doubt, thanks doctor this turning out to be a great visit" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The doctor lead Trunks to a lab where he could get Trunks alone, "this is our super electron microscope" he said.

"Wow I like it" Trunks said.

"It quite different from other electron microscopes I think you'll be amazed at the details, please by all means take a look" he said.

"Thank you" Trunks getting a closer look at the microscope, "it can't be, these electrons are enormous and it's all three dimensional, wow you can move amongst the atoms as if you were with them! An interactive microscope this is pure genius! It's decades way devolved then any microscope we've developed on Earth."

The doctor came to stand behind Trunks while Baby began to emerge from the doctor chest, "how beautiful it's like being in a whole new universe and my board members said it couldn't be done what a bunch off ah!" Trunks said being cut off as the doctor grabbed his neck, "doc why!"

"Because I want your power that's why!" Baby said.

"That voice you're not the doctor Baby! But how!" he said as Baby head emerged from under the shirt and next to the doctor head as he laughed.

"You thought you could make Baby go away but as long as one of my cells lives I can regenerate from there it was simply a matter of leap frogging from body to body until I gathered enough energy to develop into my current state, but I'm not finished yet" Baby said.

"What about the spaceship? What happened to all the people on board?" Trunks asked struggling to break free as Baby laughed.

"Well they became Baby food sort to speak but at least they all died for a historic and noble purpose" Baby said.

"You fiend how could you do such a thing?" Trunks said as Baby laughed.

"If you really want to know I'll show you first hand!" Baby said turning into liquid form.

"The tour didn't turn out to be what I expected!" Trunks said.

"We noticed!" Goku yelled as two kai balls hit Baby and sent the liquid baby flying to the floor as he saw Goku and the others.

"You shouldn't have picked the doctor to hid in I'm naturally on guard to them" Goku said.

"But how? How did you know I was alive?" Baby asked forming.

"I was able to sense your energy you did an impressive job suppressing it but you made one little slip" Goku said.

"When you attacked the doctor we were able to feel your energy even if it was just for a minute" Pan said.

"We didn't know who you attacked but we did know you were somewhere on the planet" Goku said.

"We figured you'd hide until the odds were in your favor so we decided to let ourselves be put in vulnerable situations to try and draw you out" Trunks said.

"And to get you to tells us more about you" Zang said.

"This time we won't make the same mistake, we'll make sure that every last cell is destroyed" Goku said.

"Hold on a second, before this gets serious tell us one thing where did that dragon ball come from that you used to lure us to that ship?" Pan asked as Baby smiled and laughed.

"Not that it's any of your business but that was the first dragon ball we discovered it was digitized then transmitted directly into Dr. Myuu head where it was then store into his memory bank with data" Baby said.

"Digitized, I see do you have any more like that?" Pan asked.

"No I only had the one but after I kill all off you I'll have four wont I!" Baby said running towards them and jumped into the air and turned into liquid form and at Pan as Goku blasted him back as he hit the ground as a puddle then reformed and began crawling.

"No more body snatching Baby!" Trunks said teleporting in front of Baby and blasted him as he landed on the ground and May and Pan stood in front of him.

"You would be free to go if you weren't so intent on hurting people" Pan said.

"And since we're the good guys that mean you're out of luck Baby!" Naomi said as they kicked him and he began bouncing off the walls and hit the ground.

"You can't go on doing what you did on that spaceship you speared no one not even this children!" Goku said as they all began forming kai balls.

Baby then began yelling as a purple aura surrounded him and began to grow larger as it exploded and sent the heroes flying back.

Baby then turned into a liquid and jumped onto an injury on Trunks arm and went into it as Trunks began to yell.

"We blew it!" Goku said.

"Trunks no!" Pan said Trunks then began laughing as Baby voice went over his.

"I've never felt anything like this before this is the Saiyan power that I desirer!" Baby Trunks said.

"Hey you get out of him right now!" Goku yelled as Baby Trunks hit Goku with a kai blast that sent him on his back as Goku jumped back up ready to fight, "alright that does it! Get out of my friend body this instant or I'll blast you out!" he yelled forming a kai ball.

"Grandpa wait what do you think you're doing!" Pan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"If you hit him with that blast Trunks will die!" Pan yelled.

"I'll try to hit him in a way so he doesn't die" Goku said.

"Are you crazy!" Pan yelled.

"Look out!" Zang yelled as Baby Trunks blasted Goku again sent him on the floor as he appeared over him forming another kai ball.

"Good bye not even you can block a blast form point blank range!" Baby Trunks said.

"Trunks don't do it!" Pan yelled as Baby Trunks moved and blasted the kai ball into a wall.

"What happened?" Baby Trunks said.

"I happened Baby!" Trunks

"What! No you shouldn't be able to talk I should be in complete control of this body, its mind and all of its other functions!" Baby said.

"He's talking to Trunks, Trunks can you still hear me in there?" Goku asked.

"This is my body you get out of here right now! Get out!" Trunks yelled.

"He can resist! What kind of creatures are these Saiyans!" Baby said.

"Get out of my body!" Trunks powering up to Super Saiyan and yelling.

"That's it Trunks don't give in you can do it!" Goku said.

Baby was then sent flying out as Trunks returned to his normal form.

"He did it" Goku said as Trunks began coughing.

"I wasn't strong enough! Taking over a Saiyan requires more power!" Baby said.

"Come on guys lets finish the job!" Goku said.

Baby then created a flash to blind them as he made an escape.

"Baby getting away!" Giru said.

"We have to finish him now!" Goku yelled.

IIIIII

They followed Baby to an airport where they lost his kai trial.

"He must have taken over one of these people" Zang said.

"Grandpa?" Pan said.

"He can be in any one of them couldn't he?" Trunks said.

"Yeah we lost him let's get back to the ship we'll never find him here" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't stand the thought that someone had that sick creature in their body right now" Trunks said.

"That is so nasty! He can be in anyone who knows who he'll pick next!" Pan said making a disgusted look.

"I feel so sorry for his current victim" May said.

"I have a hunch that it will be someone small and helpless like Giru" Pan said.

"Not me, not me! Giru, Giru!" Giru panicked as Pan and the others laughed.

"What's he after there a whole universe he can pray on so why did he lure us with the dragon ball?" Trunks asked.

"I just assumed it was because he wanted to steal our three dragon balls what else could it be? He did seem a little obsessed with Saiyan power maybe it was our bodies that he really wanted, what do you think grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Who me? Well I think I need something to eat" Goku said as Trunks Pan and the others fell over from their seats.

"Don't answer this but do you ever think about anything other than food?" Pan asked.

"Huh? Yes of course I do! But not when I'm this hungry!" he said as they all fell over again.

A.N. Please Review.


	103. Battle on Planet Tuffle

Chapter One-Hundred-Two: Battle on Planet Tuffle the Seven Final Transformations

"Hope why do you want us here?" Azumrui asked.

"Yeah we want to fight" Bash said.

"Because the Seven are going to do something dangerous" Hope said.

"What?" Candy asked.

"You all know that recently they have all been getting stronger and now can reach level 3 correct?" Hope said.

"Yeah so?" Froze said.

"So this is the point in time where Goku become a Super Saiyan 4 and if my hunch is correct the seven will do the same" Hope said.

"Are they insane! That means we'll have seven Great Apes running around!" Ally yelled.

"No, I believe this will only last for a little while than they will all become Super Saiyan 4 and maybe be enough to take on Towa before she reawakens Armageddon" Hope said.

"Oh man I have a bad feeling about this" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

All the Saiyan Time Force Heroes found themselves in a strange city as Nero stopped them as they hid behind a corner as they saw Pan.

"Oh man I remember this" Kento said.

"Take this mom it will turn you back to normal" Pan said "Please mom" Pan said as Videl growled and slapped Pan as anger took over the Saiyans.

"Mom it's me it's Pan, don't you remember me?" Pan asked.

"Of course I remember you, daughter" Videl said.

"I'm glad your hear Pan, your mother and I have been worried about you" Gohan said standing behind Pan.

"Daddy!" Pan said hugging Gohan.

"Pan it's okay as soon as you join us your pain will go away" Gohan said.

"Please don't let them do this to us dad, fight, fight! You can do it!" Pan said.

"Pan that's enough! We're quite happy with this new arrangement as you will be" Videl said.

"We have no use for her, kill the brat!" Baby yelled.

"Sir" Videl and Gohan said.

"Dad don't do it! Please daddy" Pan said as started to back away as Gohan grabbed Pan neck

"Daddy stop! You hurting me" Pan said "you're not my daddy, he'd never do this!" Pan said.

"Die!" Gohan said.

"Put her down!" Kento yelled kicking Gohan away while Serena kicked Videl.

Uub then caught Pan as all the Saiyan heroes made their moves.

"Hmm?" Baby said.

"Your conflict is with me now!" Uub said.

"This ends here Baby!" Kento said.

"That's Uub and the Time Force brats" Goten said.

"Pan wake up" Serena said as Pan coughed.

"Well it appears there is yet more worthless beings I failed to infect" Baby said.

"Uub? Is it really you?" Pan said.

"When this creature came to earth everything started to go bad so I traveled as deep into the mountains as I could to find a secret place to train" Uub said.

"I had to so I could help you guys out when you needed, when I felt Goku sprit disappear I knew something terrible had happened so I came back, where is Goku?" Uub asked.

"I don't know how to say" Pan said.

"Say what Pan?" Uub asked.

"I the honorable Baby sent that pathetic Saiyan to the next world with my own hands!" Baby said.

"What!" Uub said.

"You bastard!" Nero growled.

"I understood them to be the mightiest Saiyans in the galaxies but he died the most pitiful deaths, the poor weakling could barely stand to put up a fight!" Baby said.

"Not Goku" Uub said having a flash back of memories with his training with Goku, all the way to the last day where Goku and Uub fought and Uub graduated.

Uub growled with anger "he was my mentor and my friend, he thought me what he knew so one day I could use it to make things right, and I will!" Uub yelled powering up and took off towards Baby.

"Uub you can't go! That guy absorbed the powers of everyone he's come in contact with he's going to kill you!" Pan yelled about to take off as Hercule stopped.

"Pan no!" Hercule said.

"Let go!" Pan yelled.

"Calm down Pan!" Hercule said.

"How the hell can I calm down at a time like this!" Pan yelled.

"Relax Pan it's us" Videl said Nero stood in front of them and pushed Pan and Hercule behind him as his friends stood next to him as Gohan and Videl stood in front of them.

"Now honey you know it won't take long for Baby to get rid of Uub right?" Gohan said.

"Listen to your parents, now if you behave like a good girl we'll ask the honorable Baby to save you my dear" Videl said.

"Yes so why don't you use your good manners and come with us to see Baby right now" Gohan said.

"Mama Papa?" Pan said with tears.

"Bullshit! Pan don't listen to any of this! They're not your parents anymore! The Gohan we knew was a kind hearted person he would never strike his own child or take orders from a parasite! You two take one more step and I'll blast you to hell!" Reyoto growled.

Uub was charging at Baby as Goten and Trunks stood by his sides.

"I give them points for being persistence's but these constant heroics are getting boring!" Baby said flying down as him and Uub collided fist as Uub tried to kick him but Baby blocked then sent blasts at him that Uub dodged.

"So Uub I hear that Goku was your mentor!" Baby said shooting blasts at Uub, "is hiding in the sky the only thing he thought you! He was so easy I can easily beat the student! He can't save you now!" he said forming a purple Destructo Disk over his head.

"Here it goes!" Uub yelled sending a blue kai blast at Baby and hit him dead on and sent him flying into a wall.

"Baby!" Gohan yelled flying up to him.

"Papa!" Pan yelled.

"I will avenge my friends deaths and you can't stop me!" Uub yelled charging at Baby as Goten, Gohan, and Trunks blocked his path.

"Honorable Baby are you are you okay? What happen? Trunks asked.

"Were here, your safe sir" Gohan said.

"Just what are you three doing up here!" Baby said.

"Huh?" the three said.

"We saw you were in trouble so we came to help" Gohan said.

"You incompetent! You think I can't win! I own this fight!" Baby yelled.

"Our deepest apologies sir" Gohan said as Baby pulled himself from the wall.

"I'm testing Uub strength you morons! He may be stronger then all of you combined! Which proves something I've been thinking about! You four are useless to me now!" he said forming a kai ball and blasted Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

"He's starting to kill his own creations! This guy a maniac!" Uub said.

"No papa! Papa!" Pan cried.

"Gohan!" Kento yelled.

Baby then grabbed Uub face and slammed him into the ground then kicked him as Uub flew towards a hall and jumped off it and charged right back at Baby and head-butted his gut then kicked his head as Baby tried to hit him and Uub dodged as their battle went airborne.

"That's an impressive fighting style you got there, better than your teacher I think but you're nowhere near able to beat me, what you fail to realize is that every minute we fight I learned a lifetime of techniques from your Saiyan commands!" Baby said forming two kai balls and made another attack that he used on the four Saiyans and blasted it towards Uub how collided it with him own kai blast as both blast fought to overpower another as Baby laughed.

"All of your fighting strategies has Goku stink on them and considering what I did to him what do you think you can do?" Baby said.

Baby attack then went right through Uub attack as Uub nearly missed it and got his arm caught in the blast and fell down.

"So that was his limit I was foolish to have high expectations" Baby said.

Uub fell to the ground as Hercule held Pan back, "no Uub!" Pan said as she flew towards him with Hercule hanging on.

"Uub wake up" Pan said.

"Come on Uub snap out of it" May said.

"Your our last hope, come on" Pan said shaking him as they looked up at Baby.

"First he takes away our family and now this!" Pan yelled as she took to the air.

"I can't put up with this freak anymore!" Pan yelled.

"Pan no!" Kento yelled powering as Pan began punching and kicking Baby and they saw she was not even hurting him.

"You monster! You mechanical freak of science! No body messes with our families and gets away with it!" Pan yelled as she hit him with kai blasts as he punched her aside as Buu caught Pan.

"That it! You like to pick on a little kid well then fine try us now Baby!" Kento said as him and the other stood together as Uub groaned and began to get off the ground.

"That looks like it really hurt, don't worry I'll put a stop to that" Baby said.

"Uub move!" Reyoto said as Baby held his arms up and powered up and began forming another death ball like the one he used on Goku.

"We need to get Pan out of here!" Serena yelled as they flew to the air and flew out of the city and caught up with Buu, Hercule and Pan.

"You have any idea what going on down there?" Hercule asked.

"All the people are sending their energy into Baby just like he did when he beat Goku" Buu said as they landed far away from the city.

"But why would they are they crazy?" Hercule asked as Buu hand Pan to him.

"Things will be safe for you very soon" Buu said.

"Mr. Satan Buu always like you" Buu said.

"What?" Hercule said.

"Mr. Satan attacked the evil mean guy when he shoot the little puppy, a good thing to do, Mr. Satan will always be my close friend" Buu said.

"And you my best friend Buu but what exactly are you talking about?" Hercule asked.

"You very close friend but Uub, Buu think a lot about Uub too" Buu said.

"Buu can only think of Uub alone and fighting we be friend forever, Buu will never forget" Buu said as Buu flew into the air.

"Buu no Buu!" Hercule yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah Goku would be so disappointed I stand over you holding your death in my hands and all you can do is look scared, I thought you'd be a more gifted fighter someone to try my new Saiyans skills out on again I overestimated your kinds abilities to hold their own, so here it must come to an end the cleansing of the Tuffle people is finally a reality say good night!" Baby said throwing the death ball towards Uub as Buu flew in the way and sucked in the kai ball and made it shrunk and he expanded ad he burped and exploded in a gold smoke as Baby flew out of the smoke.

"Ha just like Goku, nothing left but ashes" Baby said as Bulma flew next to him in a car and stood up and bowed.

"Honorable Baby the preparations have been completed and we are ready to move the operation to the next stage we humbly wait for your orders" Bulma said.

"Good lets go the Master plans must be fulfilled" Baby said getting into the car and Bulma flew them away.

In the gold smoke a pink ball had Uub safely sealed, "someone save me but who was it?" Uub said struggling to move.

"Uub, Uub" Buu voice said.

"Who are you? Did you bring me to this place?" Uub asked as balls of small light rained down in the pink room Uub was in as Buu image appeared.

"I am Buu" he said.

"Are you..I don't know what it is but I have a feeling we meet before, I have memoires of you" Uub said.

"Lon ago Buu and Uub were one of the same this Majin Buu brought all his energies together and a good Buu was created, it was you Uub born of the good inside" Buu said.

"You and I are the same being, really?" Uub asked.

"That's right time now for Buu and Uub to be one again, Buu power plus Uub power" Buu said fading away as all the pink blobs on the floor below Uub glowed and began jumping onto his skin and clothes as the fused with him as Buu and Uub became one and Majuub jumped out of the gold smoke much stronger and wearing a black vest and white baggy pants.

"What? What happened?" Majuub asked looking at his new appearance.

'Buu and Uub have become the same' Buu said in Uub head.

"I feel stronger than I ever thought I'd be" Majuub said powering up, "thanks Buu I owe you one now lets go see Baby!"

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Look at them cheer that thing it's disgusting!" Kento said.

"When will it be time?" Nero asked.

"Soon we just have to wait" Reyoto said as they watched people cheered as Bulma drove Baby down a road and cheered the creature name as Baby sensed Majuub as he came and Baby jumped from the car and into the air as they floated away from each other in the air.

"Your alive, what luck" Baby said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it monster and you won't be rid of me until your dead!" Majuub said.

"Good he already changed" Reyoto said.

"What?" Nero said.

"Uub and Buu fused together" Zang said.

"I noticed earlier Baby power was different than last time he must have a Mind Gem in him like what Cell had" May said.

"Which means we have to help take that monster out" Nero said as they watched the faceoff between Baby and Majuub.

"That probably isn't the best place to stand" Baby said as the people below moved away as Majuub began powering with pink electricity forming on his body as his muscles grew twice their size.

"It looks like he actually gathering enough strength to fight me at least now I can have more fun with him!" Baby said flying towards Majuub as the boy glowed pink and yelled out when he was surrounded by a pink tornado of energy making him get stronger as Baby stopped flying towards him.

Majuub pink energy turned blue as Baby watched, "what is that fool doing!" Baby said as Majuub began forming a kai ball and began blasting a series of kai blasts at Baby as he dodged as he teleported out of the way and Majuub appeared in front of him and began punching and kicking at him as Baby blocked.

"Buu and I have combined powers and we're going to take you down!" Majuub said.

"Good luck!" Baby said as Majuub kicked him down towards the ground as he stopped himself from hitting it.

"I hope you like chocolate Baby!" Majuub said sending a candy ray at Baby as Baby moved and the ray hit all the people below and turned them into chocolate.

"Hey don't worry down there I'll turn you all back into yourselves after I take care of..." Majuub said looking up to see Baby appear.

"You certainly have very interesting techniques" Baby said.

"Yeah well there's more where that came from try this on for size!" Majuub said sending several gold kai blasts at Baby who dodged them all.

"Ha, I've seen these moves before!" Baby said as he turned to see all the blasts he dodged come back around and at him as he dodged as they formed a tornado over Majuub head.

"Let see him escape from this!" Majuub said as a blue blast came from the tornado and at Baby as he held it back.

"Imbeciles! Did he think I would fall for his chocolate trick again!" Baby said as him and Majuub pushed back each other kai blasts.

"This is the end! The end of your ruin Baby!" Majuub yelled.

"No it's not!" Baby yelled as a large pink light grew.

"Come on Goku hurry!" Kento said as they watched Majuub and Baby continued to hold back each other kai blasts.

"Time for bed little boy!" Baby said laughing as his muscles began to grow as his power got stronger as he began pushing back Majuub kai blast as he got hit by his own candy ray and Goku returned with Kibito Kai.

"Where's Uub do you see him?" Goku asked.

"Guys it's time!" Kento yelled flying in with the others towards him.

"Okay remember the plan!" Nero yelled knowing his son was with the other heroes and was ready to use his full power for the first time since his journey began as he watched the seven join Goku.

"Where Uub?" Goku asked.

"He's right over there!" Kibito Kai said as they watch Majuub turn into chocolate as their jaws dropped as he fell and hit the ground as Baby landed in front of the candy.

"It's my lucky day looks like I won a prize for this fight" Baby said picking up the candy and eat it.

"Kibito Kai it looks like we got here too late, Baby already chewing him up" Goku said.

"Goku and the seven of the eight chosen" Baby said with his mouth full, "so still alive."

"That confirms it he met Towa" Saiya said.

"You bet I am and I'm going to keep coming back until I get rid of you for good!" Goku said.

"Well aren't you quite the trooper" he said still chewing then swallowed, "go ahead and keep wasting your time I am really enjoying kicking you around my planet."

"Not this time Baby! I made a few changes since our last fight!" Goku said.

"There's is nothing you can do to hold off my victory" Baby said.

"Yeah well check out my new tail!" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" Baby said noticing Goku tail "your new tail?" he said laughing, "what's next you'll start throwing your poo!"

"Don't piss us off!" Zang growled.

"Oh no you'll like this one!" Goku said as he yelled and powered up to Super Saiyan, then level 2 then went on to level 3 as the other yelled and power to level three and Nero noticed all their hair and facial feathers are all the changed with their now more powerful bodies crushing the rock the stood on.

"Let's get this party started!" Goku said as he charged at Baby and began throwing punches and kicks as Baby blocked as a light glowed and he was hit by an explosion and Goku flew into a large rock.

"Ow ouch! Now that hurt" Goku said.

"What just happened? I thought I had control of him" Goku said.

"Your tails make you easy to hunt like any other animal" Baby said.

"Hey our tails make us the kind of fighters that you'll never be!" Goku yelled as he and Kento charged at him again and began another round of punching and kicking at Baby as he blocked as the other joined in.

With another hit another gold light glowed and Goku and the other jumped back from the light Baby was in.

"Does it hurt?" Goku said as the light died down and Baby emerged unharmed, "shit!"

"You haven't even gotten stronger at all have you?" Baby said.

"But I don't understand my strength should have skyrocketed with how long my tail is" Goku said.

"And it obvious hadn't worked" Baby said.

"We'll see about that!" Goku said as they charged at Baby as Baby caught Goku tail.

"Hey let go of me!" Goku yelled.

"It's time for me to remove that tail permanently" Baby said pulling Goku into the air by his tail.

"Oh no I can't stop him! Old Kai what's happening to me!" Goku yelled.

"I wish I knew" Old Kai said as Baby spun Goku around by his tail and smacked him into all the heroes that tried to stop him.

"It's time for you to die Saiyans!" Baby said as he threw Goku down towards the ground sending him sliding across the earth and crash into a mountain.

"Goku!" Kento yelled as him and the others flew to Goku location and found Goku powered down to his normal state as they powered down.

"This is not what I had planned" Goku groaned.

"Yeah we know that much" Zang said as they saw Goku eyes glazed over and looking at something as his tail twitch.

"It's time guys, no going back" Kento said.

"Together" Saiya said as they all nodded and they all looked up and saw the earth was directly in place as a full moon and felt their heart beat hard and their tail twitch as all their eyes turned red as their chest beat heard with every heart beat as it started to increase faster and faster as their muscles grew as they as they all began growling and began growing fangs as their clothes began to tear off with their rising powers as the earth around them shattered with his rising powers.

"No it can't be!" Baby yelled as they all began growing snouts and fur as the earth moved and crumbled then in a flash of gold eight massive great apes emerged as all their fur turned gold as they growled all growled

When the rocks stopped falling the great apes roared as they all powered up again and Baby looked at the great apes.

"Amazing! But are they in control?" Nero said watching the pack of gold Great Apes.

Great Ape Goku then began smashing the city as the other apes fooled, "now feel the wrath of a Tuffle reborn in a Saiyan body! Your time as the dominant species is over!" Baby yelled forming another death ball.

Goku and the others stopped destroying the city and looked at Baby as Goku threw a rock at him and Baby dodged as Goku tried to smash him and Baby flew away as Goku smacked him through several broken buildings as he began roaring and beating on his chests as the other apes followed.

"Dammit! They're all out of control! How the hell do they turn into Super Saiyan 4 now?" Nero said thinking.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan and the others were racing towards a good view of what was causing the shakings and amount of powers as Pan stopped flying when they sensed a very high group of power levels.

"What is it can you see what's going on?" Hercule asked.

"No I just got a real strange feeling" Pan said.

"What so strange about it?" Hercule asked.

"Not sure it feels like something not right with grandpa and the others" Pan said.

"He'll be okay" Hercule said as Pan took off to the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Baby was inside a building up against a wall after Reyoto smack him into as he grunted.

"That's how they were defeated! But while they played the same so trick we developed more advanced genetic engineering!" he said pulling himself out of the wall, "I'll be wearing a gorilla coat and a pair of matching slippers by the end of the day!"

Goku was walking through the city looking for Baby with the other following him as he found the building he was in and jumped onto it as Goku looked into the hole Baby made when he crashed into it and saw a Baby inside.

Goku punched his fist threw and made a large hole as he looked in and Baby kai blasted Goku and Goku fell back grabbed the edge and climbed back to his spot and roared as he began smashing the building as Baby flew out and he watched him as Baby kai blasted at Goku as he fell off and the building collapsed in a large cloud of smoke with purple kai blast getting shot into the smoke.

"You'll need a lot more than those brute force monkey tactics if you want to beat me boys!" Baby said laughing when the smoke cleared and saw monkey arms and legs under the destroyed building as he stopped when Goku emerged and blew fire at him as the fire chased Baby into a drainage pipe as he flew out of the ground and right to Goku as the ape smacked him into the ground and the ape roared as the other apes did in the other parts of the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Grandpa energy is coming from over there" Pan said pointing to very large gorilla that was beating on its chest and doing a monkey dance as seven more apes could be seen.

"That big gorilla didn't eat him did it?" Hercule asked.

"No Goku and the other become Great Apes" Nero said.

"But why haven't you guy changed?" Pan asked.

"Because I haven't looked at the Earth yet" Nero said.

"But I thought grandpa Goku can't transform into that anymore" Pan said.

"He regrew his tail" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Underground Baby got himself off a metal pipe as Baby controlled people ran away from the collapsing floor to get to safety in the underground tunnel.

"If they keep this up we'll all be killed!" Bulma said.

"Don't worry Baby will save us all!" Chichi said as Goku first came down as Baby dodged as Goku began punching into the ground as the other apes did Pan flew toward flying rocks and busted them before they could hit some of the Truffle people.

"Look" Chichi said as great ape Goku approached Pan.

"Get out of here! Hurry!" Pan yelled as Goku roared and the people did as told as Great Ape Kento came up behind Goku growling.

"Grandpa you and the others have to stop right now before you kill everyone on the planet!" Pan yelled as the ape growled as Kento roared as the other apes roared.

"Come on grandpa it's me, Pan were family" Pan said.

"Pan move it! Those freaks are going to tear you apart and eat you for breakfast!" Hercule yelled.

"They're is not freaks! He's my grandpa! He just need to remember! All of them need to remember!" Pan yelled as the ape blew fire at her as Pan flew out of the flames way as Goku jumped down to some rocks and Goku foot fell through the ground as they saw steam as they jumped out of the way as lava began shooting out.

Goku began destroying a mountain and throwing large rocks into volcanos and forcing them to erupt as more erupted and the ape began beating on his chests and roared as the other apes roared into the sky.

Pan and the others followed the apes to a lake as they saw the earth reflection and looked up at it in the sky as Goku eyes flashed gold like the other apes.

"Something about the earth caught their attention" Pan said as Goku began climbing a mountain with the pack following.

"We got to see what they're up to" Pan said.

"Be careful Pan" Serena said as Pan flew up to follow the ape.

Goku jumped from mountain to mountain with the other apes following as they reached the highest point as they all reached out trying to grab the earth as their eyes flashed gold again as Pan and the others hid behind rocks watching the ape try and reach for their home.

"Grandpa" Pan said as the ape eyes glowed gold again.

"I see now, they all want to go home" Nero said.

"You miss your home we know we do too but this isn't helping" Pan said as the apes pounded on their feet and beat on their chest as they roared as Pan flew toward Goku face as the ape stopped as Nero flew towards Kento and the others.

"Grandpa, do you remember me? I'm your granddaughter Pan."

"Guys it's me Nero, remember me?"

"You came here to fight Baby so we can all go home, please hear me" Pan said as the ape growled at Pan got swatted away.

"Pan!" Nero yelled.

"Ow!" Pan groaned as her back pack flew open and a red gi fell out.

" Pan you okay?" Nero asked as he saw Pan hug the gi having memories of wearing it the day Goku and left to train Uub.

"I hope this helps" Pan said flying back towards Goku with gi in hand.

"Look at me! Do you remember this?" Pan asked holding out her gi "this is the first outfit you gave me when I showed up at the world martial arts tournament see?"

"This is my most precious possessions" Pan said.

"Wait" Nero said reaching in his back pocket as he pulled out his wallet and quickly pulled out a picture.

"You have to try and remember grandpa" Pan said as the ape blew her and Nero away this time as the two photos flew out of Pan gi as ape Goku caught Pan picture and looked at the picture in his large hands as Kento caught Nero and looked at it with the other apes looking over their shoulders.

"It's useless I guess his heart turned into an animal with the rest of him" Pan said as she saw Goku looking at the picture of the whole Z-Gang on the beach and Goku holding the three year old Pan as Goku eyes slowly widen while Kento and the others looked at a large groupd picture in front of the Grand Planet school with all the heroes.

"That's when we all went to the beach" Pan said looking at the picture "I was just a baby."

"We took this picture a week after I got my body back from the Master" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Pan Flashback-

The sounds of the waves hitting the beach the laughter of all their friends and families.

"It's days like this make all of the hard times we been threw worth it" Chichi said.

"Well I have to admit I do miss all of the fighting but here I get to be with you guys" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Nero Flashback-

"Come on everyone hold still!" Akina yelled as all the student were getting ready for the group shot.

"What are we doing this?" Tsumuri asked.

"Because the Master finally gone, Kento got his brother back and we have a new ally we must take a picture to remember this day" Trunks said holding the baby Brody.

"I don't see why I should be here" Nero said.

"Come on brother you need to lighten up besides this could be fun" Kento said.

"Okay everyone ten seconds! Big smiles!" Akina said running over to Trunks and Brody as he put his arm around her.

Nero then put his arm around his brother as the two brother held out Goku signature peace sign and had the Son Family smile in their face as the camera flashed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Grandpa you can't forget your family were not going to let you" Pan said as the ape looked at Pan then Nero.

"Guys you have to remember why we're here! If Baby wins so does Towa! We promised Harmony we beat Armageddon! How are we opposed to keep that promise if your all like this!" Nero yelled as Pan let them spill from her face.

Goku caught one of Pan tears with one of his large fingers as he licked the tears from his finger as the ape then looked from the picture to the Nero and Pan as he had his own flash backs as the other apes did.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Goku Flashback-

"Look at me grandpa!" Pan said running to the water with her floaties.

"Don't go too far Pan" Goku said as the waved knocked her over and Pan cried, "aw what's wrong you're not scared of those little waves are you?"

"No the water taste terrible like salt!" Baby Pan said.

"Of course it does not everyone that goes into the water gets out to use the bathroom you know" Goku said as they both laughed.

IIIIIII

-The Seven Flashback-

"That was fun" Reyoto said.

"Hey Akina I want a copy of that picture please" Nero said.

"Sure Nero" Akina said.

"So Nero do you think you will stay with us? We have more than enough room here" Saiya said.

"Yeah I think I will after all my brother hopeless without me" Nero said.

"Gee thanks!" Kento said sarcastically as they all laughed.

"Man I hope this can last forever" May said.

"Peace never lasts long babe but we must enjoy it while we can" Zang said.

"Let's hope it can last for a long time" Kento said.

"Always looking for a bright future huh Kento?" Serena said.

"Of course I see a good future waiting for all of us, it's just a small dream now but I hope it will become reality" Kento said.

"For once I like that idea" Naomi said.

"Me too let's hope we can maintain this peace for a long time" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you remember?" Pan asked as ape Goku moved her away from his view of the earth as he growled and glowed with a gold aura as he reached out for earth and blue electricity formed around him as he began roaring as the other apes did glowing.

"What happening?" Pan asked.

"They're changing!" Nero said as the apes began to shrink turning from ape to man, roaring to yelling as Goku and the Seven turned into Super Saiyan 4.

Goku wore yellow pants with blue belt and sweat bands and had red fur covering his body and hair going to his shoulders and was in his adult form still powering and yelling.

All the Saiyan warrior fur color was red with a slight difference between brightness and darkness and were all very different but all had the red eye shadow around their eyes.

Kento fur match Goku as well as his yellow eyes while all the boy wore no shirt Kento wore baggy black pants, blue sweat bands and black boots like the ones Goku always wore with a slightly longer hair.

Reyoto eyes were blue, he wore black spandex Saiyan pants, purple sweat bands with gold rings on both his arms on his arms and wore purple and black boots like Goku.

Zang eyes were green, he wore baggy black pants, yellow sweatbands and blue and yellow boots like Goku.

Saiya had brown eyes, baggy white pants, black sweatbands, and all black boots like the ones Trunks wore.

All the Saiyan girls in Super Saiyan four wore different color Saiyan tank tops that covered their breast but not their bellies and showed off the fur and muscles they had like the boys.

Serena eyes were hazel she wore a red tank top. Black baggy pants and black boots like Goku.

May eyes were baby blue, she wore a blue tank top, black Saiyan spandex pants, fingerless white Saiyan gloved that only covered her hands and white Saiyan boots.

Naomi eyes were violet, she wore a dark purple tank top, black Saiyan spandex pants, and she wore long black fingerless gloves that went up her arm and stop before her shoulder and wore black Saiyan boots with purple tips.

Nero then felt left out and transformed into his Shadow Saiyan 4 level.

Nero eyes stayed demon red, his fur was black instead of red, wore no shirt, wore black Saiyan spandex pants, and wore his white blue tipped Saiyan boots with his white fingerless Saiyan gloves with the blue sidings as he fixed his slightly longer hair.

"They changed again" Pan said as the mountain Goku and the others stood on crumbled as from the dust Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the Seven emerged silent and had gold eyes with red eye shadows with a red tail swishing behind him and had this darker look on his face like the others.

"Hey what is going on? They look completely different again" Pan said.

"Super Saiyan 4 got to love it, it's the final stage in our transformations that I know of and the most powerful one of them all" Nero said as they flew down and landed a few feet away from the newly transformed Saiyans.

"Grandpa we need to know, are you still on our side the good side?" Pan asked as Goku looked down at Pan as Goku chuckled and smiled.

"I must admit this is a pretty cool transformation" Reyoto said.

"I thought we'd end up shirtless like you boys but I love our new looks but the fur eh not so sure" Naomi said.

"I think it make you girls hot" Kento said.

"Oh stop" Serena said.

"No it must be the animal side to this transformation because we find all of you very attractive" Zang said.

"Now then let's get down to business shall we?" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The heroes lead Goku to the ruined city to meet up with Hercule as Goku and the seven took in the new destroyed city and realized they did all this.

"Did we do all this?" Goku asked in his normal adult voice.

"I can't remember anything after turning into a Great Ape" Kento said.

"Same here" Saiya said.

"What! Don't you remember what happened! You all turned into giant gorillas and started smashing everything around you even me!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Let's just be thankful that I didn't have to step in because I would have knocked that baby back into the stone age! However I did notice that good old Goku have gotten much stronger" Hercule said as Kento growled at him making the bald man hide behind Pan as Goku walked forward.

"But grandpa do you think you'll ever get back to your normal self?" Pan asked as Goku stopped by a mirror and turned to take in his new looks as the glass shattered.

"Well Pan this body and it's amazing powers are necessary right now, it's the only way to defeat Baby" Goku said.

"With Goku helping me fight Baby he'll be a big pile of mush when we get through!" Hercule said as Reyoto punched the man towards the ground.

"Ow! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Hercule yelled rolling on the floor.

"You had that coming Hercule" Zang said as Pan and the others gave Hercule an annoyed look.

"That's right grandpa it's time you taught Baby that he can't mess with our family and get away with it!" Pan said.

"Then that what I'll do, I know where Baby hiding right now and if everything goes smoothly Earth and all her people we'll be back to normal by the end of the day" Goku said.

"Mr. Satan you'll take care of Pan" Goku said.

"Uh of course, yeah no problem" Hercule said as Goku took off into the air with the other following.

"I sense him nearby" Goku said as the floated in the air as he charged with gold electricity and charged towards Baby location making building fall over as he flew by and headed towards a tower in the center of the city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"This is absurd! I don't understand how they could convert the energy from the Earth! I need an answer on this! It doesn't make any sense!" Baby yelled, "if they could do that then why can't I replicate it!"

"It is puzzling the blutz wave they received was recorded from the moon" Bulma said.

"I know that already! What I need to find out is why I can't affect me the same! Why didn't it affect Vegeta! I demand an answer to my question!" Baby yelled.

"I believe it was because Vegeta does not have a tail" Bulma said.

"Of course! These putrid Saiyans and their tails!" Baby said as he sensed Goku and the the others close, "they're coming! I want a solution from you in minutes not hours! Do you understand! You have better not fail!"

"Yes Baby" Bulma said as the lab wall exploded and Goku and the others stood in a hole in the wall they created.

"We found you Baby" Goku said.

"About time it's time we put this baby to bed" Kento said.

"Ha was the gorilla too much power for you to control?" Baby said.

"Yeah this is just another costume change for the weakling Saiyans" Goku said as their hair moved and blue electricity formed on parts of their bodies as the computer broke and Bulma screamed and ran.

"Bulma!" Goku yelled making her stop.

"Don't call me, and don't act like you know me Saiyan! You are my enemies and nothing more and very soon your death will be at hand!" Bulma said.

"Bulma" Goku said.

"Hmph" Nero grunted

"Baby we'll never forgive you for this!" Goku said.

"You fool! I wouldn't be caught dead asking for your forgiveness Saiyans!" Baby yelled.

"Good then this will make it easier and more fun for us to bring justice" Kento said as they flew out and began dodging Baby attacks then his kai blasts then Goku punch Baby hard in the face as the kai blasts they dodged hit him in the back as Baby kneed him and Reyoto kicked Baby into the air as Goku I.T. in front of him and slammed him back down as Baby hit him with a wind kai as Saiya came up behind Baby and punched him.

Goku ended up getting punched and as Goku just laughed and the others chuckled from above, "stop laughing!" Baby yelled.

"You look a bit tired Baby" Reyoto said seeing Baby panting.

"Sorry about all that" Goku said whipping blood from his lip, "I'm surprised as well, surprised at how strong we've become."

"What do you mean!" Baby yelled.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought you were a genius I guess we were wrong" Nero said.

"Your punches only tickled like a tiny feather" Goku said.

"Please that was nothing" Zang said.

"How dare you say that!" Baby yelled slamming Goku then Kento towards the ground below as they crash into an old building as they stood up from the rubble and looked up to Baby, "you will learn respect!" he yelled forming a black death ball over his head and threw it down at them as the building rubble behind them blew away.

The ball then landed on them and exploded as Baby waited for the smoke the clear then laughed.

"I got them" he said then gasped when he saw Goku and Kento standing on two narrow edges in the center of the crater he made.

"They look fine to me" Nero said.

"That's impossible! That attack should have reduced them to ashes but it absolutely did nothing!" Baby yelled.

"Baby you can never defeat us" Goku said.

"No!" Baby yelled.

"Our powers have far surpassed yours Tuffle and you know it" Goku said.

"Die Saiyans! Die, die, die!" Baby yelled sending kai blasts at them as he missed every shot.

"Listen Baby We cannot allow you to get away with the problems you caused to innocent people" Goku said.

"And to all our friends and family" Nero said as Baby blasted their rocky steps and they floated in the air.

"You've gone too far and now you got to deal with us" Goku said as him and the others charged with gold energy while Nero with red and they charged at Baby and Goku punched Baby in the gut then held his hands to his face.

Goku then hit Baby with a single blasts that sent Baby flying back with a gold light as he started bleeding and Goku began punching Baby as he began beating on Baby and sent him flying down towards the ground and crash into some buildings.

Goku and the others flew down and landed away from Baby who stood up from the rubble and began walking towards him and Baby laughed.

"It's fitting for a muriatic Saiyans that your ignorance is showing again, who do you think you're fighting here it's certainly not your enemy it's your friend Vegeta body you can keep attack Saiyans but all you do is be killing your friend" Baby said.

"That funny I fought Vegeta and this is nowhere near his breaking point" Goku said.

"It sad that he's using Vegeta body and doesn't know how to use it, who was the idiot who tried the same move before?" Kento said.

"Captain Ginyu" Serena said.

"Oh right sad isn't it when villains have no originality" Nero said.

"So you understand his limits, that's perfect we'll just push this fight along until we reach that breaking point" Baby said.

"You act like you know the Saiyans inside and out but the truth is that your knowledge is dangerously lacking" Goku said.

"No one does" Naomi said.

"What you don't realize is that the longer a Saiyan continue to fight the stronger he becomes" Goku said.

"Ha your warrior race it's sickening" Baby said.

"You have no room to talk have you looked in the mirror lately you freak of science" Reyoto said as Baby growled and sent a kai blast at them as Goku smacked it into the air as shock hit Baby as the kai ball hit a nearby building.

"You look scared" Zang said.

"We're sick of playing games with you Baby!" Goku said hitting Baby with a kai push as he flew back and jumped into the air.

"This can't be the limit of my power!" Baby yelled.

'Lord Baby pull yourself together!' Bulma yelled in his head.

"Bulma?" Baby said.

'You can't allow those Saiyans to defeat you, not now! We almost completed your plans for galactic development, were just weeks away from turning the entire galaxy into Tuffles plus I solved your gorilla problem, I focused a way to focus the blutz waves' Bulma said.

"It's about time I see some results!" Baby said.

'Look over towards our tower my lord" Bulma said as Baby looked as satellites came out, "this is the blutz wave amplifier.'

"Blutz wave what?" Baby said.

'That's right the moon blutz waves reflected off the earth and increased one thousand percent and transfer to you is activated, that will give us the power needed to increase your strength a level passed the Saiyans without wait for a tail to grow' Bulma said.

"That's fine but will I be able to control my own actions under that power? I don't want to demolish my own planet I just want to kill the Saiyans" Baby said.

"Heads up Baby!" Goku said as Baby looked up to see Goku charging for a kai blast.

"Ka-Me-He-Me"

'Right now!' Bulma said pointing the satellites at Baby.

"Yes do it!" Baby yelled as the lights hit him and he began yelling.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked as Baby began transforming into a great ape "oh man!"

"Yeah no kidding!" Reyoto said as gold great ape Baby wore a vest, boots and gloves and had funky hair as he roared and beat on his chest as he began smashing the city.

"Oh no not another giant monkey!" Pan yelled.

"It's not safe here Pan, let's get out of here while we can" Hercule said as Baby shot a purple blast from his mouth and blew the city below Goku and the others as they didn't see Baby in the smoke as he jumped up behind them and smacked them into the ground as Baby then began setting fire to the city.

"Ha he's losing control and the site of his objective" Goku said.

"This freak never learns" May said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Great Ape Baby emerged from the fire towards Pan Serena and Hercule as he growled, "he's coming!" Pan said as he was about to breath fire but from behind them and Pan hit him with a kai ball causing an explosion then from the smoke Baby emerged growling.

"What! I didn't even scratch him!" Pan said as Goku tapped on Baby shoulder as he turned and Goku punched him making the ape yell out in pain.

"Your fight with us I hope you have enough energy for a good one" Goku said as the ape grabbed at its snout as Goku kicked it sending it rolling through the city and off a cliff.

"Grandpa your squeezing to tight I can't breathe!" Pan yelled trying to loosen Hercule death grip on her as she felt his weight come off as she turned to see Goku lift him.

"You two held up pretty well" Goku said.

"Grandpa Goku!" Pan said hugging him.

"So what's going to happen to Baby he's gotten so big he can kill us all with a single attack!" Pan said.

"He might be big, but with mine and the others strength at this level I doubt he'll be able to do that much" Goku said.

"No kidding? I'm impressed" Hercule said.

"His power is pretty great but in the end his rage will be his downfall he could never understand how to control a Saiyans abilities the only way were ever going to put an end to is if we take Baby to another planet with the Instant Transmission technique" Goku said.

"But to do that you'll have to get really close to him, do you think you can?" Pan asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem I'm feeling confident" Goku said as they jumped off the edge.

"Make sure it's a planet where no one lives!" Pan yelled.

"Of course but we won't be so sure if the planet we arrive on will increaser his powers or something, that's it! We can take Baby to otherworld and Kibito Kai and Old Kai can figure out what we could do with him, they will love this plan!" Goku said.

"I don't know about that" Reyoto said knowing exactly what the Kai would think.

Let's go!" Goku said as Baby flew flames at them as they dodged and tried to get him to hold still

as Goku held onto Baby as Goku put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated.

"I can sense that Old Kai knows were coming" Goku said as Baby jumped into the air with a death ball over his head.

'Swirling Death Ball!' Baby yelled as Goku and the others caught the ball and hit the earth as the ball exploded and the great ape began to laugh.

"How is it that he just spoke to us just now?" Goku asked.

'Saiyans never learn haven't you followed anything!' Baby said.

"But you're not moving your mouth" Goku said.

'So you can pay attention' Baby said.

"Baby wherever you are you better show yourself out fight not over!" Goku said.

'Please use what little brains you have' Baby said as the ape pointed to his head, 'Vegeta transformed into the gorilla, I did not I am the parasite I control him and I'm not limited to just his body I can use his feeble faded mind so I can connect directly to yours' Baby said.

"Is that?" Nero said

"So if you're the puppet master then why did your gorilla go on a rampage and kill your Tuffle people" Goku said.

'Part of me did it for the fun the other part wanted to know what it felt like you Saiyans' Baby said.

"We would never knowingly harm the innocent, murder!" Goku said as he charged at him and Baby swatted him away into a mountain and crash somewhere in the city.

"Goku!" Serena said.

'I'm not such a bad puppet master am I?' Baby said.

"No but I would pay attention more!" Kento said as him and Goku charged at him as Baby punched them in the air.

'You're losing it, you're not so sure you can beat me anymore are you? You got doubt ruling your thoughts right now and it's become a reality to you that your life is almost over!' Baby said trying to slam them in the air as Goku and Kento dodged his swing.

"You over confidence will be your undoing!" Goku said.

'Prove me wrong' Baby said as all the Super Saiyan 4 warriors began attacking sending waves of energy in all directions every time one of them made contact until Baby grabbed both Goku and Kento with his ape hands.

'I could squeeze you until your bones shatter' Baby said.

"You always talk about what you could do why don't you give it a shot" Goku said as him and the others glowed with gold auras as they broke free and Goku and Kento grabbed Baby ape hands and threw him into the earth below.

'They shouldn't have been able to do that!' Baby yelled.

"And you shouldn't underestimate your opponents" Goku said as the ape growled and shout purple kai blasts at them as Goku and the others dodged as Baby flew back into the sky and began blasting at them as Baby sent one blast that made a huge explosion.

"This looks bad, maybe we shouldn't have pushed a little too hard" Goku said.

"What do you mean we?" Nero said dodging Baby blast as they hit parts of the city killing whatever got in its way.

"He's aiming for the people!" Goku said as him and the others appeared in front of Baby, "why are you taking it out on them were right here" Goku said.

'So you know how much I hate you, you worthless slimes!' Baby yelled spotting Videl and Chichi as he smiled and pointed at them, 'take a look at your family and I'll prove it to you!' he yelled shooting a kai blast at them.

"What you can't!" Goku said as him and Kento teleported down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What was that?" Pan asked as she saw the explosion and Goku and Kento emerged with Videl and Chichi, "grandpa!"

"Mr. Satan can you take care of these two?" Goku asked.

"You got it Goku" Hercule said as they set them down as Kento heard Goku growl.

"I can't do this! I can't put up with this anymore!" Goku said.

"Then let's hurry we left the others to handle Baby!" Kento said as Goku and him flew back into the sky.

"Grandma, mama wake up, you have to wake up" Pan said.

"I think for our safety as well as theirs maybe they should stay like this at least for a little while until Goku knocks out that gorilla" Hercule said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

From up above Kento and Goku looked at all the large craters Baby created and saw Nero and Saiya fly back from a smack as they growled.

"You're playing a dirty game here Baby" Goku said.

'No one ever presented a rulebook on taking over the galaxy but I'd say I'm doing quite well considering that I'm winning' Baby said laughing.

"Only because you're a cheating parasite!" Naomi said.

'Super Galick Gun!' Baby yelled turning around and pointed his blast at Earth.

"Not the earth!" Goku said.

"We have to stop him!" Zang said charging for his strongest kai blasts as the others did.

"Kamehameha!"

"Victory Cannon!"

"Berserkers Wave!"

"Mega Flash!"

All the attacks then flew right after Baby attack but not fast enough.

"It not going to make it!" Goku said.

Within seconds Baby attack hit Earth but not destroy it as it only destroyed where it hit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Goku said as Baby laughed.

'What am I doing? Anything I can to see that horrified confused looks on your faces' Baby said.

"It's not about us it's about the people of Earth they may be your followers but it's our job to save them from their leader" Goku said as they all held kai blasts in their hands and went into their super kai blasts possess, "now laugh at this!" Goku yelled as the other sent kai energy into Goku attack.

"Unity Kamehameha!" They all yelled as the super attack hit Baby as a blue light grew bigger in the sky then explode as a bright white light began to engulf the planet.

'I'm sorry Vegeta but we had to sacrifice your body to save the earth' Goku thought as the light ended, "please I hope you can forgive us we did our best old friend" as laughter broke their thoughts as the smoke cleared and they saw Baby.

"Shit!" Nero growled

"It can't be!" Goku said.

'Man your best wasn't good enough old friends!' Baby laughed.

"Impossible! How can he withstand that!" Goku said.

'Now it's my turn' Baby said forming a large kai ball, 'you can get out of the way of this blast if you want to but first take a look at what's right behind you from what I can tell just one more hit at full strength and your precious planet of yours will be blown to bits!' he laughed.

"And you're willing to sink that low baby!" Goku said.

'Super Galick Gun!' Baby yelled as the blast came at them.

"Again guys!" Kento said powering up for a kai blasts as the others did.

"Baby you have not seen the last of us!" Goku yelled as they had to catch the Baby attack as it exploded and the eight Saiyans got caught in the blast.

'Oh ho that going to leave bruises!' Baby laughed.

Kento then coughed as he groaned and got off the ground "ugh guys?" Kento groaned as he got up from the ground as he saw Goku out cold in craters next to him and all his friends getting up or trying to.

'If that all they got then those putrid monkeys are done for good' Baby said forming another kai ball, 'your time has come Saiyans! Any last words you'd like to share?'

"Yeah I have one! Screw you and go to hell!" Kento said giving him the finger as Baby came down and stopped as he began blowing as a blue kai ball flew out of him hitting whatever they landed.

'No!' Baby yelled falling down from the sky, 'who in the world could have attacked me? It's couldn't have been the Saiyans they were lying face first in the dirt the whole time! Unless…of course! It figures they used a delayed attack! They have to use dirty tricks to have any chance against me!'

"Looks like you weren't expecting that one Baby you should try to be more perceptive" Goku said as they floated in front of him.

"Yeah if you want to play dirty so will we!" Reyoto said.

'The only thing I'm going to do is kill you as quickly and painful as possible! So let's cut to the chase and do what we came here to do!' Baby yelled.

"You know we heard enough you're having trouble standing on your own feet then fighting us" Goku said.

'You are hallucinating then! There's enough fight in this body to last me for weeks on ends!' Baby yelled.

"Think so? Try us!" Goku said motioning him to attack as Great Ape Baby roared and tried to smash them as they vanished as Goku punch Baby in the face Reyoto kicked Baby in the gut, Kento and Reyoto kicked the back of his knees and Nero kicked Baby chin as Baby smacked Goku and fell back as the Saiyan flew down and landed next to Goku.

"You got to be kidding me! They knocked each other out" Reyoto said.

"Come on Goku wake up" May said shaking Goku.

Meanwhile the Kai found a way to cure everyone as Kibito Kai found the sacred water and went to free Trunks and the others from their control as it began to rain the green light that changed Baby flew the tower again and hit Baby as the ape roared.

"Goku wake up god dammit! We need your help here!" Reyoto yelled slapping Goku in attempts to awake him as Baby growled as they watched Baby stand up as he powered up sending wave of energy in all directions as Baby laughed.

"I see you're feeling better now Baby, it's funny did you know when you were sleeping like just now you snore like a little baby" Goku said sitting on a rock with his arms folded as the others floated next to him.

"This fight getting boring" Kento said.

"Yeah you're not even worth our time anymore" Nero said.

'So you still have enough strength to actually speak do you' Baby said.

"Well while you were laid out unconscious on the ground I decided to take a little nap until you woke up and may I say this have been my most rewarding battles ever which makes our achieving Super Saiyan 4 all the more worth it" Goku said.

'Oh is that so! This must be your inner peace taking over to make your death that much easier I will enjoy this!' Baby said swinging at them as Goku and the others appeared above him, 'I've had more than enough chances to kill you earlier but each time I underestimated you, now I'm running on hatred alone and nothing will stop me from dropping you all at deaths door!'

"Baby there's no need to blame us for your mistakes" Goku said as Baby growled.

"Yeah all this happened because you let hatred overcome you, and that will be your downfall in the bitter end you parasite! Trust me!" Reyoto said.

'Well are you ready to finish this battle once and for all Saiyans!' Baby yelled.

"Actually we're looking forward to continuing this, allow us to demonstrate our new Super Saiyan powers to you" Goku said as Baby roared and hit them with strong winds as they flew back threw buildings as they stopped themselves using the ground as Baby laughed.

"Dammit! We're getting tired" Kento whispered as they stood back up and pretended not to be tired as Baby growled a Goku laughed and Baby walked towards.

'What's wrong Saiyans? Why aren't you attacking!' Baby yelled.

"Just savoring the moment Baby, painting a picture and I couldn't help but notice you look a lot bigger than before" Goku said.

'Ah in that case!' Baby said punching Goku and sent him flying through the ground and crashing into a wall as the others followed with Baby next attacks.

'What's this?' Baby laughed, 'fools I'm not going to fall for that!' he yelled breathing fire as it hit them as he began shooting more fire balls as Goku and the others lay on the ground panting.

"Damn! I hate this so much!" Saiya panted.

'So you weren't bluffing after all of you are really are out of energy' Baby said as they groaned and got up off the ground, 'the great Super Saiyan 4 lying there like little infants!' he said swinging his fist as Goku and the others rolled out of the way as he brought both his fist down on Goku and Kento as they coughed out blood.

"Leave them all!" Reyoto yelled getting hit with Zang.

"Never we fight together!" Nero yelled as he got hit with Naomi followed by May and Serena as Baby began beating on all of them while far away Hercule was trying to hold back Pan.

"He's killing them! Oh no guys!" Pan said trying to help.

"Pan are you crazy! That beast will kill you in a second!" Hercule yelled.

"I don't care! Let go of me! If they die what the point of living?" Pan said as she took off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the others were in the ground covered in blood as they forced themselves up and glared at Baby.

"We're not scared of you! Go ahead do what you have to do!" Goku yelled.

"Do it! Prove our point that your no better than the Saiyans that killed your people!" Kento yelled.

"Ah man it will take a miracle to pull this off" Goku said.

'Enough! Stop whispering! Die!' Baby yelled swinging back.

"Stop!" Pan yelled flying in front of him.

"Pan get out of there!" Goku yelled.

"And what do you want me to do grandpa? Watch you guys die! I can't, no I refuse! I don't understand all this Baby it's not right! My dad never hurt you or my mom, my family and friends had nothing to do with you planet being destroyed it was the Saiyans, not us please just stop I won't let you hurt my family!" Pan yelled.

'And just how are you going to stop me you silly little insect!' Baby laughed.

"I can't stand what you are Baby!" Pan yelled forming two gold kai balls "all you do is hate and hurt!"

"Pan please get away!" Goku yelled.

"Don't fight him!" Nero yelled.

"You took my parents away and I want them back!" Pan yelled as she began blasting at Baby.

"No run away!" Goku said falling to his knees.

"Shit! We have to stop her!" Zang said.

"I hate you!" Pan yelled as she got smacked and hit the ground.

"No!" Kento yelled as Baby began walking towards Pan as Baby approached them.

"Baby!" Goku yelled as him and the others were all in position for kai blasts, "one more step and that last attack will feel like a tickle!"

"Leave them out of this! This is where the battle is!" Reyoto yelled.

"Come on! We're not done yet!" Nero yelled.

'You're bluffing! You're using all of the energy you have just to stand up, do your worse!' Baby yelled focusing his attention to Pan and continued to walk towards her.

"This is your last warning! Stay away or die!" Goku yelled as Baby lifted his foot.

"Kamehameha!"

Victory Cannon!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Mega Flash!"

"Raging Blast Ray!"

"Violet Beam!"

"Miracle Disk!"

"Black Rose Strike!"

"Shadow Vortex!"

Only one attacks hit Baby side and sent him falling over into several buildings.

"Wait a minute" Kento said realizing that blast didn't come from any of them.

"Looks like that miracle came just in time" Goku said.

"Goku that wasn't our attacks I couldn't shoot a kai blast out none of us could have made that" Nero said as they turned to see Trunks.

"Boy did that feel good" Trunks said, "I have been feeling a little pimped up lately."

"Fool! I'm your master! What have you done!" Baby yelled.

"You're not my master, you controlled my body like a puppet nothing more!" Trunks yelled.

"We we're going to unite the universe! No more individuals fighting each other everyone would be of one mind!" Baby yelled.

"People have to choose that! You can't take it away by taking away their free will!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan.

"That's not enough Trunks you can't beat him in that state, don't do it!" Goku yelled as Trunks flew towards Baby then began punching and kicking at Baby face and did not harm so he charged u and hit his chin as Baby laughed.

"Have you no respect for your father body Trunks?" Baby said.

"Huh?" Trunks said as Baby brought his chin down on Trunks and sent him flying into the ground then began stepping on him as Trunks screamed out in pain as he powered down as he tried to get the foot off.

"Why did you say that about my father!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't you recognize him? This is your father body transformed" Baby said laughing, "now you see my full potential don't you son!" he said kicking him in the air as Supreme Kai appeared with Goten, Gohan and as Gohan caught Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks it's really me" Gohan said.

"Gohan thank goodness" Trunks said.

"Whose responsible for this!" Baby yelled.

"You are! You took our bodies and our free will and now we got it back it was only a matter of time!" Gohan said as Baby growled.

"You have to steal powers from others because your weak!" Goten said.

"Please tell me that I'm not dreaming" Pan said.

"Hi Pan" Kibito Kai said landing next to her, "let's move to a safer place, okay?" he said holding out his hand.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gohan and the others landed in front of Goku and the other Super Saiyan 4 warriors ready to help.

"Hey guys" Goku said.

"Papa it's really you!" Pan said hugging her father.

"I'm glad to see you all still standing" Kibito Kai said to Goku and the Time Force Saiyans.

"Thanks Kibito Kai we should have known that you were responsible for bring our families back to us, you the best" Goku said.

"You've guys been through enough already dad we'll take it from here" Gohan said.

"Hey Trunks how about some fusion?" Goten asked.

"Sure!" Trunks said.

"It won't work" Goku said.

"It has to work dad it the only way, we'll do fusion then we can all attack him together" Goten said.

"We already fought him, we know how strong he is if you four do fusion and we attack him in a group, he'll still defeat us we wouldn't have a smile chance" Goku said.

"Way to put us down dad" Kento said.

"You cowards stop your whispering and come forward and fight! It doesn't matter what you plan your all going to die!" Baby yelled as the ape roared and powered up.

"So what then? We just sit here like helpless lambs and let him slaughter us!" Goten yelled.

"That's not what I'm saying Goten, there is one way we can beat him but fusion would just get us killed I have to fight him alone to win" Goku said.

"Like hell you are!" Reyoto said.

"Yeah we fight together!" Nero said as Goku smiled.

"You'll each have to give us your energy just like you did for Baby and if it worked for him" Goku said.

"It will work for us" Pan said.

"Exactly Pan, Super Saiyan 4 is our strongest hand it has to be us and we have to win!" Goku said.

"Yes sir you guys can do it grandpa I know you guys can you guys should have seen them fully powered you guys grandpa had that giant monkey on the ground but Bulma used this power to send out all these waves and ah! He's coming!" Pan yelled as they saw Baby approaching.

"The little girl right I cannot let them power up again!" Baby yelled breathing fire at him.

"Heads up!" Kento yelled as they took to the air as Gohan took Goku and Pan as every flew out of the way of the fire ball.

"Trunks Goten we need to give him the slip so we can give them the energy!" Gohan yelled.

"Right!" the boys said as Baby breathed more fire as Baby chased after the Saiyans.

"Behind you!" Goten yelled.

"Look out!" Trunks yelled moving Gohan and Goku out of the fire ball then began shooting more fire ball.

"We need to do something!" Kento yelled as Baby charged at Gohan and Goku.

"Boys close your eyes quick!" Goku yelled as Gohan and everyone else did as told.

"Solar Flare!" Goku yelled blinding Baby.

"I can't see! What have you done!" Baby yelled as he fell off the bridge.

"Hurry we don't have much time!" Goku yelled as the light ended.

"Ok let's hurry!" Serena said as Goku stood in the center as Gohan, Trunks, Goten, stood around him and powered to Super Saiyans as Baby shadow went over them.

"Saiyan scum you're going to pay for that trick with your lives!" Baby yelled floating over them glowing with very angry blue energy, "behold witness the glorious extinction of the Saiyan race!" he yelled as he stopped and something began stretching out of his back then his arm as he began expanding, "what's happening to me I can't take it anymore!"

Inside they could sense Uub messing Baby from the inside.

"Hey it's Majuub he's alive!" Goku said.

"Look!" Trunks said seeing Baby get fatter and fatter.

"What the hell is happening?" Goten asked.

"No one beats me with my own technique!" Majuub yelled as Baby fell from the air and fell to the ground.

"It's unbearable! It's that kid! It has to be but how he was a piece of chocolate!" Baby yelled.

"How do you like your chocolate surprise Baby! You should be a lot more careful about what you eat!" Majuub yelled.

"Awesome, he knew he could reverse the spell he got swallowed on purpose" Goku said.

"Or he just thought of this plan while he was in there" Reyoto said.

"You little spandrel! You knew! You tick me into eating you!" Baby yelled.

"Is that how you operate Baby you go into people and control them from the inside!" Majuub yelled.

"Damn you!" Baby yelled as he began powering.

"Guys what are you waiting for! Do it this is our last chance!" Majuub yelled.

"Goku he's doing this for you!" Kibito Kai yelled being the only one that can hear Majuub.

"I get it, thanks Majuub nice work, when this is over we'll have another sparring session together!" Goku said.

"Let's do it guys" Goku said as the others powered back up to Super Saiyans.

"Wait for me!" Pan said joining them.

"You guys are doing great I can feel it working" Goku said.

"Get out of me! Get out!" Baby yelled.

"Guys get those Senzu Bean ready!" Kento said as they all quickly pulled out their emergency beans from hiding spots on their bodies.

The Saiyans energy became one gold ball around them as Goku glowed red.

Baby had finally managed to get Majuub and spat him out next to Kibito Kai.

"Oh no!" Kibito Kai said as Baby laughed and began forming a blue kai ball.

"Goku the monkey on the lose!" Hercule yelled.

"Majuub been spit out guys! Baby free! There's no more time!" Kibito Kai yelled.

"Let's do this!" Trunks said.

"Dad are you ready yet!" Goten yelled.

"Hold tight guys he'll tell us when he's ready" Pan said.

"Almost there just a little more" Goku said.

"That's it! Stay still and die like sitting ducks!" Baby yelled, "Super Galick Gun!" he yelled shooting the blast towards them.

"Now!" Kento yelled as they all eat their beans as the blast hit.

When the kai blast hit it caused an explosion and smoke now stood where the Saiyans were as Kibito Kai fell on his knees in defeat.

"No we were so close!" he said.

"Where they go! Pan where are you!" Hercule yelled as Baby laughed.

"I can't believe those idiots!" Baby yelled laughing, "they couldn't have made it easier on me! All of them sitting there like a bull's-eye! Fools how could they fight so grandly to bunch it up like that in the end!"

When the smoke cleared Gohan and the others were seen buried in sand and out cold.

"Oh no not my Pan!" he yelled digging for her, "where are you Pan? Oh no I'm all alone you know I can't live without you" he said falling to his knees in defeat as Baby approached, "you were everything to me Pan, how dare you hurt my granddaughter you ugly brute! Come on I'm not scared of you your just a big fat bully let's go!"

"Easy there champ you better let us handle this one" Goku said.

"Goku is that really you?" Hercule asked looking around.

"It can't be! Where did that voice come from!" Baby yelled as he stopped and looked up you see smoke as it cleared and Goku emerged from it with Pan in his arms as Kento and the other floated next to him as Baby began to back away.

"It should be over! I had you! What happened!" Baby yelled.

"Goku lets tell our parasite friend what happened" Reyoto said as they floated down.

"She alive, thank goodness!" Hercule said as Goku set her down, "you did it Goku you saved our granddaughter" he said as Goku and the others glowed red, "thank you so much" Hercule said picking up Pan.

"Hi gramps, are we done?" Pan asked.

"No Pan were still alive and well thanks to Goku" Hercule said.

"You're a real hero now Mr. Satan you should be proud of yourself" Goku said.

"Really?" Hercule said.

"You stood up to Baby without fear and without any regards to your own life, that's what it's all about" Goku said.

"I really did, didn't I? I don't believe it" Hercule said.

"And just because he said that don't let it go to your head again or else I will kill you" Reyoto said as the others began to get out of the sand.

"So that's what a fully powered Super Saiyan 4 is like" Trunks said feeling the power radiating from them.

"Wow their power it's incredible this goes beyond anything I thought possible there's no way to describe it" Gohan said.

"We couldn't have reached this without each and every one of you, you all made sacrifices and now it's our turn the killing stops here!" Goku said cracking his knuckles, "all you can see is the cracks shining around the edges of the door baby and you just don't think that little bit of light can overcome your dark plans but what you can see is behind the door that's what we are"

"Now would be a good time to beg for mercy because we'll show you none like you have us call it karma" Kento said.

"I don't care what you are your flesh can bleed and your bones can be broken!" Baby yelled as the three Saiyans smiled and began floating into the air.

"Funny I have no wish to destroy you it's your own desires that make is necessary" Goku said.

"Why you insolent rats!" Baby yelled powering up with a large red kai ball growing around him as Goku and the other powered up and a large gold kai ball formed around them as the Great Ape roared and the Saiyans yelled as both the ball exploded.

Goku and were flown back and got right back up in the air ready to blast kai balls as Baby floated away from the ready to fire his own as they shot their blast at each other and another part of the city exploded.

Goku stood with his arms crossed on a rock as the others floated next to the rock as Baby stood away from them ready to fire another kai ball.

Baby and the others blasted kai balls at each other again as the giant purple and gold ball collided and exploded.

When the light cleared Baby emerged as the three Saiyans did.

"Impressive but your still no match for me!" Baby said.

"You don't realize who we are you see this thing before you and mistake that as the source, this form is nothing Baby just the tip of the iceberg" Goku said as Baby laughed.

"Spare me the mystic mumbo jumbo, the mightiest will triumph!" Baby yelled.

"What an idiot" Saiya said.

"Darkness isn't mighty Baby given light" Goku said as they flew with Baby running alongside them then began shooting kai blast at each other as they collided or hit each other as the hits they got hit with create wounds as they went along a crack and caused another explosion as they jumped on the other side of the narrow crack as Baby stood on the other side panting as they were.

"Could you guys tell who had the advantage? I could barely follow their movements" Goten said from the rock they view from.

"They seemed about even from what I could see" Trunks said.

"Yes but Goku and the others have suffered a lot more damage it might give Baby the upper hand" Gohan said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about! They are going to beat him no matter what! They have to!" Pan said.

"How can they be so fully recuperated after being injured so badly!" Baby yelled.

"That an easy one Baby" Reyoto said.

"Light breaks the darkness this form is our instruments we have no limits" Goku said.

"I think you better rethink that logic because in case you forgot I am a pure darkness based warrior" Nero said.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Baby yelled.

"Isn't it obvious baka?" Kento said.

"Your day in the sun has run its course it ends here like it was always meant to be" Goku said.

"I should have finished all of you off before! You are as good as dead! This time I'll see it threw to the end! Super Galick Gun!" Baby yelled sending the blast at them as they smiled as it hit them and exploded.

"Nice shot but it really would have hurt if you hit us" Goku said.

"What!" Baby yelled looking up to see them unharmed, "damn you, how did you avoid that!"

"Were not telling" May said as they landed.

"It's never too late to change, you can give up this fight right now and go in peace" Goku said.

"Or you can go painfully, I'd pick peace if I were you" Reyoto said.

"Peace! Here your peace!" Baby yelled firing a series of kai blast at them as the Saiyans didn't move as smoke began to form around them from the kai blast hitting the ground as every blast missed them.

"He's not even aiming" Zang said.

"Wow that some serious fire power alright he must be desperate" Goku said.

"Yep, and I'm getting bored" Reyoto said.

When the kai blasts ended and the smoke cleared large holes with lava in them appeared as they saw the steam made them lose sight of Baby.

"No one makes a fool out of me, I'll vaporize you into nothingness! Taste the hateful power of darkness! Revenge Death Ball!" Baby yelled forming the black ball over his head.

"Can you see me now Super Saiyans! Can you see your death!" Baby yelled throwing the ball as they saw it emerge from the smoke and steam and began to crash towards them, "yes!"

"They're taking that thing head on!" Gohan said.

"Grandpa no!" Pan yelled.

Goku caught the ball and held it back as they began to get pushed back, "I got to do something!" Pan said trying to help but the adults pushed her down.

"Pan wait!" Trunks said as they watched the others try to hold the ball back until they hit a mountain.

Goku and the other realized they were inside the ball and caught in it.

"I have them! They're mine, no one escape my death ball you'll lose your sanity and die of terror long before your body disintegrates!" Baby yelled.

'No this cannot break me, I am beyond this pain I won't give into this Gohan, Goten, Pan Trunks, Kento, Nero all of the Time Force Fighters I love you too much I will not let him hurt you!' Goku thought.

'For our friends and families!' Kento thought.

'Together!' all the Saiyan yelled as they all began yelling as the black ball began to spin.

"What happening! My death ball! What are they doing to it!" Baby yelled as the death ball turned into a tornado then it disappeared and the Saiyans emerged.

"How! How did you do that! That had enough power to reduce this planet to ashes!" Baby yelled.

"It's over we cannot allow you to hurt anyone else" Goku said as they powered with gold auras while Nero was red.

"You should be dead! What are you!" Baby yelled.

"We are the answer to all that is evil" Goku said.

"I hate you!" Baby yelled.

"Good the feeling mutual!" Kento said as they went into final kai attack.

"Unity Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" they yelled sending their power into Goku who launched the kai blast as it flew at Baby then became on large blast as it hit Baby and sent him in the air as the shadow grew over Gohan and the others they all ran out of the way as Baby came crashing down.

Baby laid face down in the ground as Gohan and the others look over the edge they all took cover behind and saw Baby not moving or getting back up.

"Let me see!" Pan said pushing her way through to see Baby, "wow it's kind of sad isn't it?"

"Like hell it is!" Kento said.

"Yeah no way! You wouldn't be saying that if he stood up again Pan" Gohan said as Goku and the other floated above Baby.

"I knew you guys could do it, you guys are number one! That big ugly monster never stood a chance against you guy! You're the greatest!" Pan said.

"Wait guys if Baby dies that means Vegeta dies" Gohan said.

"Huh! Oh no" Pan said looking at Trunks.

"It's okay it has to be that the day my dad would want it, it better than being used by Baby we're prepared for whatever Goku wants" Trunks said.

Goku then shot a kai blast down onto Baby and caused an explosion as the smoke cleared and they saw ape Baby fine but as for his tail it was blown off.

"He blasted his tail off!" Trunks said as the heard Baby roaring as he began to shrink then returned to his ugly normal form as Baby left the body.

"There he is!" Pan yelled.

"Baby you coward get back here right now!" Hercule yelled chasing after the bouncing silver egg, "come on you stupid jumping bean, fight like a man!"

The egg then stopped and reformed Baby original blue form.

"Uh guys a little help over here!" Hercule said as all the Saiyans flew down ready to beat on Baby as his eyes glowed blue and blinded them with a light as they saw Baby gone.

"Grandpa Baby getting away!" Pan yelled.

"I'm more concerned about Vegeta!" Goku yelled as Trunks back over to Vegeta who returned to normal.

"Dad are you okay?" Trunks asked holding his father head as Vegeta grunted.

"Lie still" Trunks said.

"Trunks" Vegeta said.

"We're right here father" Trunks said as Goku and the other landed as Goku smiled down at Vegeta as Vegeta returned it.

The sound of a rocket got their attention as they knew who was on it.

"Baby on their alright I can sense him!" Trunks yelled.

"You guys are not just going to let him escape are you grandpa?" Pan asked.

"No Pan don't worry" Goku said patting her head.

"Wait for it" Reyoto said as Baby ship flew above the sun.

"Just like last time" Kento said as they all put this hands on Goku shoulder and powered him for the final blast.

"Unity Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" they yelled as the blast left the planet at high speed went into space then hit Baby ship as they pushed it right into the sun.

"That ought to do it Baby cells were destroyed in the sun, he won't be able to regenerate" Gohan said.

"Yes! Grandpa!" Pan yelled hugging her grandfather leg.

Kento and the other than power down as they returned to their normal forms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I found you" Bardock said finding Trunk and Bulma on an empty planet.

"Bardock good I want you to be next" Trunks said.

"For what?" Bardock asked.

"Well before you turned Super Saiyan 3 but can you go level 4?" Trunks asked.

"Hmph while I was training during my fake death I did unlock all the level in time thanks to the near death boost Miira gave me" Bardock said.

"Oh well then I need your help" Trunks said.

"For what?" Bardock asked.

"You've seen what is to come Bardock" Trunks said.

"I have indeed, the war we will enter will be a hard one indeed" Bardock said.

"Then I need you to go pick up these Saiyans" Trunks said handing him a list.

"You plan to make your own army of Super Saiyan 4 warriors don't you?" Bardock said.

"No I am evening our odd" Trunks said.

"Fine I will get them but when the war does strike we must all be prepared my poor grandsons will suffer more than they ever have before, even Ally and Saiya I just hope everything works out, my visions won't show me what is to happen after the war all I know is that this will be a battle for the fate of all our universes and it rests in the hands of children" Bardock said.

"They're not children anymore Bardock" Trunks said.

"I know it shocks me sometimes that these kids did all these amazing things at such young ages all thanks to you and Akina, now it's time they take what they learn and fulfill their destinies" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Time is almost here" Towa said walking down the hall of the Time Breakers Base, "those brats are now all stronger than before but without the eight nothing can stand in our way now my master, soon all the universes will bow to our powers and a new world shall be born!" she said laughing evilly.

A.N. All the heroes are now Super Saiyan 4 and the end is getting closer than you think, a war about to begin and the end is drawing near who shall win this time? Our heroes? Or the villains? All will soon be answered after the Shadow Dragon Saga!"


	104. The Two-Star Dragon

Chapter One-Hundred-Three: The Two-Star Dragon

Team Victory found themselves in a forest with a foul smelling tar covering every plant and the ground.

"Ugh! Oh god what is that smell!" Ally said plugging her nose.

"Well whatever it is it stinks!" Sledge said.

"Well whatever this tar is it's clearly dangerous look what it did to the planet they're all dead" Glacious said as they heard people screaming.

"Sounds like trouble" Saiya said.

"We better hurry I don't want this stink to mess up my son!" Nero said holding a mask to B.J. face as they all ran to the village where they saw a large green dragon with a Dragon Ball in his forehead in a destroyed village next to a polluted lake.

"What the hell is that?" Candy said as the dragon approached a woman and from the side Pan kicked the dragon into a hut.

"That's one of the Shadow Dragons" Saiya said.

The dragon the emerged from the rubble coughing and glared at Pan.

"Ow! You creep do you know who I am! You'll die for that!" Haze Shenron yelled as a large rock landed on his foot as he screamed out in pain as he began hopping around on one foot while gripping his now red foot as sweat fell down the heroes heads, "Ow! Uh, uh, oh that hurt! It stung!"

"Guys don't tell me, is this the terrible evil dragon? Please say no" Pan said with an annoyed expression on her face like the others but B.J. who was staring at everyone with confusion.

"Well he defiantly different from the one we saw" Goku said putting both his hands behind his head.

"Seems like a moron to me" Sledge said as Haze stopped hopping around.

"What are you looking at you beasts! Did you think a little foot pain could hurt Haze Shenron!" he yelled before laughing.

"It looked like you were in pain to us" Nero said.

"Kicking and stomping on the shadow dragon is not a wise thing to do!" Haze Shenron yelled as thunder clashed above them.

"Weird weather" Saiya looking to the sky wondering where that thunder came from.

"I know all about you Goku and a power such as yours is no match for the great Haze Shenron!" he yelled.

"Uh sir with all due respect you don't seem that strong to me" Goku said.

"Yeah you don't seem strong at all" Saiya said.

"Oh is that so! Well I've been watching you for many years and frankly you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Haze yelled.

"We don't?" Pan said with an annoyed look.

"What this we stuff? I wasn't talking to you, you silly little girl! Oh it's bad Pan oh don't hurt me please I'll never be a bad again" he said mocking her, "what are you going to do dress me up like a baby doll?"

"Oh no he did not just insult women like that!" Ally growled as the others saw dark clouds form over Ally and Pan heads.

"He mine grandpa! Stay back!" Pan yelled.

"I don't think! Leave some for me!" Ally said vanishing with Pan and out Haze sight and appeared in front of him and slapped and punched him hard and sent him bouncing into a mountain.

Haze emerged from rocks and growled with blood coming from the side of his mouth.

"So that was the great Haze Shenron huh? Don't you remember? Oh please don't hurt me Pan please" she said mocking him, "you better mean it when you beg me for mercy!"

"And you better be careful about what you say about women!" Ally said.

"So you think the battle over do you?" Haze said.

"Well that up to you, we can keep kicking around or you could just hand over the dragon ball and call it quits" Pan said as Haze chuckled and whipped the blood from his mouth.

"I got a bad feeling about this" Goku said as Haze began to suck in air and began expanding and grew bigger and bigger.

"You can't scare us with you over grown belly!" Pan yelled teleporting away.

"Girls be careful he could be more dangerous then he looks!" Goku yelled as Pan punched his stomach and as he absorbed the punch and ended up sent her flying back into Ally and sent them hitting the ground.

"Don't be deceived by his current power level! I think he's getting ready to undergo some kind of transformation there no way a shadow dragon can be this weak" Goku said.

"So he's just been playing games with us?" Pan asked.

"I'd be willing to bet on it" Goku said.

"Well get on with it what are you waiting for! We'll take you anyway you please so just hurry the hell up and transform!" Pan yelled as the heroes notice the dragon was sweating, "we want to see your true power and nothing less Haze Shenron! We're ready!"

"What you're ready! Come on!" Haze said.

"We are!" Pan said.

"Girls be careful" Goku warned.

"Pan! Danger, danger, energy increase!" Giru said as Haze began sweating puddle.

"Some dragons transform but not me" he said turned red with embarrassment as all the heroes fell over as he shrunk back down to his normal size.

"Well uh I guess you learn something new every day" Goku said laughing.

"It not funny grandpa! You said he was going to transform and I thought you were the dragon expert!" Pan said.

"Giru, Giru!"

"Yeah sorry Pan my bad I had no idea" Goku said.

"Oh grandpa you're hopeless you think everything funny" Pan said as Haze laughed and caught their attention again.

"So what if I can't transform that doesn't matter! Transformations is a cheap trick cowards use when they're desperate! True warriors like me have no need for gimmicks!" Haze said.

"What did you say!" Nero growled.

"Wow amazing a true warrior" Pan said sarcastically before she teleported and began punching Haze repeatedly in the gut as Ally punched him in the face.

"Take this Mr. True Warrior!" Pan yelled as the others watched Pan and Ally give the poor dragon a beating.

"Oh man I don't think I ever saw her like this before" Goku said as Pan and Ally kicked Haze onto the ground.

"Well where do we go from here Haze Shenron?" Pan said as Haze grunted, "how about you be a good dragon and had over the dragon ball so we don't have to get ugly again."

"Why should I stop now! Just when the fight about to get interesting!" Haze said getting back up.

"Hey that strange, for someone as weak as him he sure took a good beating" Goku said.

"This guy hiding something" Candy said as Haze laughed.

"I don't know guys I'm having a real hard time figuring this guy out" Goku said.

"Same here" Sledge said.

"Look! Just give us the dragon ball and you'll be saving yourself a whole lot of pain!" Pan said.

"It that so!" Haze said smashing his tail down onto her and he began to chuckle as Haze lifted his tail as his eye widen and saw no Pan.

"Looking for someone?" Pan said as Haze looked up and Pan came down and kicked him in the face and sent him sliding back.

"Huh? Maybe he not that strong after all" Goku said as Pan and Ally flew down next to them.

"Well I guess that takes care of that" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess so, it sure was peculiar" Goku said as they saw Haze get back up panting, "well you have to give him credit, he not very strong but he's defiantly determined."

"Alright that it! Hand over the dragon ball or you're really going to get it!" Pan said.

"I wasn't born yesterday! Actually I was born today but I still know why you want the dragon balls!" Haze said.

"Yeah?" Pan said.

"It simple you want to wish for the things you obviously don't have" Haze as the others back away from Pan and May sensing the ager building up "good tastes, clothes that fit a little height!" Pan then tossed Goku her backpack as she grinded her teeth.

"Man! You just don't know when to quit! Well we had enough!" Pan yelled.

"He's dead!" Ally yelled as they charged at Haze and began beating on him again.

"Ow oh! Uh ow!" Have said after every hit.

"How dare you! Take that!" she yelled.

"Take this!" Ally yelled as the continued to beat on him as the others watched in horror.

"Uh I'm worried guys, look something just not right" Goku said.

"Yeah not right" Giru said.

"Agreed situation not compute" Poru said from Saiya shoulder.

"Yeah something feels off" Glacious said as Pan slapped Haze and he went flying and landed on his feet.

"Well then did we knock some senses into you or do you want more!" Pan said as Haze chuckled.

'He perfectly composed, like that beating didn't effect, but Pan to proud to see it, she already to tried as Ally' Goku thought as Haze went into laughter.

"So that it huh! You do want more! Alright then have it your way!" Pan yelled charging at Haze woth May again but this time Have blocked both their punches then began blocking every one of their attacks, "you're really asking for it dragon!"

'It's no good he just keeps getting stronger and stronger' Goku thought.

"Pan no it's not working!" Goku yelled.

"Oh it's working! He making us so mad that we're going to beat him into fat green pulp! Put them up dragon" Pan yelled charging at Haze as he caught Pan leg "what? No way!"

"Let her go!" Ally yelled as Have caught her punch.

"What do you mean? This is how it always works, I the star taking a good beating the I rely on common strength and win!" Haze said swinging then and smashed them into each other.

"Pan!" Goku yelled charging at Haze with Saiya who teleported away from Goku and Saiya attacks, "he dodged us! I don't believe it!" he said as Haze grabbed the back of his shirt and held Saiya and Goku in one hand and Pan and Ally in the other.

"Believe it, no one defeats the great Haze Shenron!" Haze said slamming the heroes into each other and began spinning them, "Around and around you go where you'll land nobody knows!" he yelled throwing them far away as Sledge, Candy and Glacious wasn't prepared as they broke their fall.

"You guys okay?" Nero asked holding the laughing B.J. in his arms.

"Ow that did not tickle!" Sledge grunted as Haze landed a few feet away from them.

"My head" Glacious said.

"Is it a heavy burden for children to face Haze Shenron" he said.

"Oh yeah! It not as heavy as you think Haze!" Pan yelled charging at him again as he teleported away, "now where he go?" she said as he grabbed her from behind, "let go of me right now! Do you hear me! Put me down this instant! Let go!"

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled charging at Haze as the dragon jumped and smacked him with his tail.

"Hold on!" Saiya yelled trying to kick the dragon but ended up getting smacked by the tail too and sent crashing into Sledge who was getting back up.

"Don't worry Haze Shenron is not a cruel dragon I can't stand to see suffering I'm going to end this quickly, I'll just eat you up!" he said.

"No! Don't you dare! I don't want to be eaten that disgusting! Let go of me right now!" Pan yelled trying to get out of Haze grip.

"No stop!" Goku yelled powering to Super Saiyan as the other Saiyans tried to follow but saw it only lasted for a second and ended up in their normal states.

"What the hell! We never even fought why is our energy low!" Saiya said.

"Wow that weird that never happened before" Goku said as they all fell to their knees.

"What's happening? Why are we weak?" Glacious said as she and Candy fell to the ground with Sledge as Haze laughed as Nero fell back with B.J. looking just as tried as them.

"It's no use, you can't power up" Haze said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Look" he said pointing towards the polluted lake, "look at my beautiful lake isn't it lovely?"

Goku and the others then picked up its stench as they all gaged at the smell, "how gross! It smells like rotten lunch! This is really disgusting!"

"Ugh! That is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen!" Saiya said plugging his nose like Goku and the others.

"Don't be bashful I know it's inviting, take a dip if you like I've poisoned it myself, it my gift a gift that keeps giving the vapors from the lake poisoned the air, then the air poisoned the trees and vegetation, it's a beautiful serenade of death and destruction! " Haze said laughed "there no more life in the air to draw energy from all of you are like the fish in the lake!"

"Now I get it! Your energy hasn't increased a bit! You're not getting stronger we're getting weaker!" Pan yelled.

"Ah yes now you understand the secret of my power, very clever" Haze said.

"Hey! That no way to fight! That not fair!" Goku said.

"You're the one who created me Goku, you deal with it!" Haze said.

"What are you talking about! That a big fat lie my grandpa never met you until today there no way!" Pan yelled.

"Goku do you remember your dear childhood friend named Upa?" Haze asked.

"Huh? Upa?" Goku said.

"Upa? That's the kid you and Zang helped" Nero said.

"Ah yes you remember, his father was killed by a Mercenary Tao, you took pity on his and summoned my predecessor the mighty eternal dragon, when the dragon granted your wish, it granted Bora to life but massive amount of negative energy was introduced into the world and concealed inside the two star ball, you had no idea this energy existed but I did, I was born from it!" Haze said.

"Oh no! If what you say is true then I really am responsible for bring you into the world!" Goku said.

"Don't look so horrified Goku you should be honored!" he said throwing Pan like a bowling ball and made her crash into Goku.

"Being this weak really hurts!" Goku said rubbing his head as Haze laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you! I will find a way to defeat you! I will not let you poison the earth!" Goku said.

"Why not? Human kind it doing that on its own anyway isn't it? I'm only going to speed up the process and kill the Earth more efficacy, pollution the planet is my soul reason to be here, my poison is unstoppable it spreads like a disease sucking the life out of creation and I live so all my parish!" he yelled hitting Goku and the others with a rainbow blast and made them crash into the three they crashed into earlier and they all crashed into a mountain, "what do you think of Haze Shenron? Do you still think I'm weak?"

"Defiantly! Your evil deeds are the poison that make you weak!" Goku yelled stuck in a impression him and the others made while behind them they heard Sledge, Glacious and Candy groan.

"Is it too late for me to rethink about being apart of this team?" Sledge asked.

"Yes" Candy said.

"Well a philosopher what do you know, perhaps you'll better understand the depths of my power at the bottom of the lake!" Haze said picking up Goku and Pan.

"Hey cut it out! Don't you dare put us in that nasty lake!" Pan yelled.

"Don't worry you won't have to put up with it very long the acid and pollution is so bad in here that you'll be stripped to your bones in a matter of minutes" Haze said.

"No I don't want to die in that filth! Guys do something!" Pan yelled.

"Be strong Pan we can't allow ourselves to lose hope or we won't have a chance" Goku said.

"Hope? Do you see any hope in that lake? Don't be a fool you're finished!" Haze said as he got hit at the side by one of Giru rockets.

"Direct hit! Direct hit! Giru, Giru"

"Giru" Pan said.

"I'm still here" Haze said glaring at Giru.

"Uh oh, zero damage, zero damage, Giru"

"You're not effected by my pollution because you're a machine, so before we fight I have to ask you one thing!" Haze said smacking Giru with his tail and sent Giru into the lake.

"Giru!" Pan yelled.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you I would worry about myself!" Haze said as he threw Pan into the lake.

"No!" Goku yelled.

"So long it's been fun!" Haze said Goku was thrown into the lake.

"Who next?" Haze said looking at the others.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the bottom of the lake Giru pulled Pan into clear water as they saw some fish swimming around.

"Zero pollution, no poison water clean" Giru said as Pan and May couched out the black water that got into their mouths, "Pan coughed are you okay?"

Being underwater Pan couldn't talk so they pointed as Giru went to find Goku.

Once Giru brought Goku, Goku coughed out the black water that was in his throat.

'Grandpa I'm trying to speak telepathically can you hear me?' Pan asked as Goku looked at her, 'hi grandpa!'

'Pan Giru?' Goku asked.

'This is weird the lake was pitch black when he threw us in, why is the water so clean and how are we breathing?' Goku asked.

'I'm not sure' Pan said.

"Living water, Giru find magic living water" Giru said pointing towards a crack in the ground with bubbles flowing out as they all looked into it.

'An underground spring, that why the water so clean, lets blast it!' Pan said.

'Let's what?' Goku said.

'If we blast it here the spring will flood the lake with fresh water' Pan said.

'It's worth a shot' Goku said as he a formed kai ball.

'Go for it grandpa! I just hope this works' Pan said.

"Ha!" Goku sending his blast into the small spring and made the hole much larger as fresh water shot out.

The spring water shot the heroes all out of the lake as they floated behind Haze.

"How can this be?" Haze said.

"What do you know it worked!" Saiya said.

"Hey dragon!" Goku said as Haze turned to see them.

"But you should be dead!" Haze yelled.

"It seems that there was a little life let in your lake" Goku said.

"That right fresh spring water Haze! Without it we would have been dead just like you are about now!" Pan yelled as Haze flew down towards the lake as Goku Pan charged for kai attacks and sent them down at Haze then blasted him as it caused an explosion.

"I think that did it!" Goku said.

"Guys look!" All said as they saw the sky clearing up.

"The sky turning back to normal again" Goku said.

"Awesome maybe the dragon ball will go back to normal too!" Pan said as the dark blue dragon ball flew down and Goku caught it as they saw it still had the crack "or maybe not."

"Look again" Nero said as the cracks disappeared.

"Wait a second look" Goku said as the dragon ball turned gold again as they cheered and Goku dropped the ball.

"No not the lake!" Pan yelled as the ball fell into the lake "well have a nice swim!" she said as they all glared at Goku.

"What! Why do I have to go!" Goku said.

"Why? Get real! Because I'm not going into that filthy stinking water again!" Pan yelled.

"Hey I was down in that lake too and I don't want to go any more than you" Goku said.

"That to bad I guess we'll just have to leave the dragon ball here then because I'm not going!" Pan said.

"Me neither!" Goku yelled.

"You dropped it!" Pan yelled.

"Giru!" Giru yelled emerging from the lake with the dragon ball.

"Giru?" Pan and Goku said looking down at him.

"He got the dragon ball, way to go Giru your incredible!" Pan said as Giru handed her the ball, "wow Giru you're braver than grandpa."

"Thanks" Goku said sarcastically with an annoyed expression.

"It's healthy and shiny again! One down and six to go!" Pan said.

"Great" Saiya said sarcastically.

A.N. Remember to review


	105. The Five-Star Dragon

A.N. I did not skip them Guest you see before the Baby fight I left with Elite and went right to an all Saiyan mission so now it's back in order going to Victory then Hero and so on so enjoy the Chapter the biggest fight is to come very soon!

Chapter One-Hundred-Four: The Five Star Dragon

Goku was drinking from a lake as Team Hero emerged into the time unnoticed as they saw Goku drinking from the lake.

"Oh yeah! That great!" Goku said.

"It actually tastes good?" Pan said.

"Have some you'll feel a lot better" Goku said as Pan looked at the water.

"No matter how thirsty I am I can't drink from the same pond of a horse" Pan said.

"Looks fine to me" Kento said.

"Yeah you should be picky" Serena said.

"Anyway this right here is all I need to keep me happy for a while" Pan said holding up the dragon ball.

"Good the dragon ball back to normal" Tsumuri said.

"Grandpa let me ask you something" Pan said.

"Hmmm?" Goku said.

"The two star ball turned back to normal when we beat Haze Shenron so Earth should be getting back to normal too, right?" Pan said.

"Which mean since there's seven dragon balls in all" he said before counting fingers, "one, two, three, four , five, if we stop all six dragons Earth will return to its original state" Goku said.

"Good it looks like you really done your homework" Pan said clapping.

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't to many but taking on six dragons one at a time will be easy" Goku said.

"You always want to do everything yourself why won't you let me help? In fact you go home ahead of me you guys too I can take it from here" Pan said.

"Danger for Giru! Danger for Giru with Pan! Danger level increasing!" Giru yelled as Pan hit him with a rock.

"Poor Giru" Kento said shaking his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the others were flying over a forest with the radar leading them closer to the dragon ball, "come on Giru are we there yet?" Pan asked.

"Dragon ball ahead, dragon ball ahead, one kilometer mark, Giru" he said as they saw a city over a mountain.

"Right there in that town" Goku said.

"I need something to drink! I'm thirty were stopping here!" Pan said pulling on Goku arm.

"Okay I get it we'll land!" Goku said.

"Oh man this is going to be a long day" Kento said as the other members nodded said as they flew after Pan and Goku.

Once they landed in the city they saw no living soul in sight as they walked down a road as Goku was about to walk across a cross walk as Pan stopped him.

"Grandpa the light red! You can't walk!" she yelled.

"This place looks abandon it looks like everyone picked up and left" Goku said.

"Ah!" Pan said flying over to a soda machine and put in a coin, "now let's see which one? Ah lemon!" she said pressing the button as no soda came out.

"Is it broken? You damn machine I put the money in where the hell is my juice!" she yelled tapping the button again.

"Here let me try" Serena said as she began banging on it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and the others were walking down the sidewalk looking at the radar and seeing they were getting closer to the dragon ball as they stopped.

"I can't really tell which way is the dragon ball from here" Goku said.

"Dragon ball north 45 meters west four meters" Giru said as they heard Pan scream as they ran to the soda machine.

"What is it Pan?" Goku asked as they found her on the ground in front of the machine while Serena was in fight stance facing the machine.

"Grandpa look at that!" Pan said pointing to the machine as Goku and the others saw a purple good coming out of the machine.

"What the hell is that?" Tsumuri said.

"It's alive that's for sure" Kabra said.

"It's disgusting whatever it is" Pan said hiding behind Goku.

The goo then scrawled onto the front of the machine as Pan turned to see another goo on the traffic light and light post.

"Eww" Pan said.

"Man that thing is nasty!" Serena said.

"They're everywhere, what the hell are they?" Kento said as they saw the goo on anything electrical.

"Ah! What the hell is happening!" Pan screamed.

"It's soaking up all the electricity" a man said as they saw him with a woman and they had bags on their backs, "one day not too long ago that blob appeared and then it began to suck up all the energy in town."

"It looks disturbing so everyone picked up their things and left the town" the woman said digging her bag and handed Pan a can of soda, "here if you are as thirsty as I think then this should hit the spot."

"Thank you very much" Pan said.

"We're the last ones here all the other town folks are gone and I suggest all of you do the same" the man said.

"We'll leave soon but we need to find something first" Pan said as the elderly couple left.

"Let's find the dragon ball" Froze said as they walked down the street following the radar as Pan drank down her soda as a goo crawled in front of them.

"Eww! Don't you come near me! These goo things are really nasty!" Pan screamed.

"I don't know I think they're kind of cute looking like jelly fish" Goku said.

"That is not cute! Nero so is a perfect example of cute that's a moving blob of jello!" Serena said.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching" Giru said flying over to Pan shoulder.

"I've been anticipating your arrival Goku" a voice said as they turned to see another dragon with the five star ball in his gut, "my name is Rage Shenron and I want to congratulate you on the defeat of Haze Shenron even though he's consider the weakest amongst the Shadow Dragons."

"Oh yeah? How about you?" Goku said as the dragon laughed.

"You really need to ask? With the abilities I wield you'll come to know me as the most powerful amongst the Shadow Dragons!" Rage said.

"Okay I hate to tell you this but you don't look it" Goku said as they all looked down at the little Dragon that was around Giru and Poru size.

"This dragon puny!" Tsumuri said.

"But grandpa my mother always told me a saying when I was a kid, never judge a book by its cover" Pan said taking another drink.

"Your granddaughter is very smart you should listen to her I call upon the electric slime!" he said as every pink goo in the city flew and began piling on the heroes.

"It's a different kind of enemy isn't it?" Rage said as the Saiyans struggled to get the goo off, "it has no face, no stomach, no limbs and you have no idea how to strike it to make it stop!"

The heroes then were electrocuted as they all fell over twitching.

"Ow that didn't tickle" Kento groaned.

"That wasn't nice" Kabra said.

"Surprised are we?" he said as shock hit him as the heroes getting up.

"Guys are you going to be okay?" Goku asked.

"Yeah my body just a little numb" Pan said.

"Same here" Tsumuri said.

"So you're not going to make this easy on me!" Rage yelled.

"I'm sorry we didn't hear you, say that again" Froze said pissing Rage off.

"Electric Slime come to me!" Rage yelled as all the slime in the city began to pile onto him as Rage body began to expand as he towered over them.

"Is there anything else your mom told you that might come in handy?" Goku asked.

"She said big things come in small packages" Pan said.

"That a bit of an exaggeration" Tsumuri said.

"Goku certainly you remember a long time ago Vegeta and Nappa came to Earth, they were going to stage an attack, you were quite fearful of their coming remember? So fearful in fact you used the dragon balls to bring yourself back to life but the side effect of over using the dragon balls sent an outpour of negative energy, it was the negative energy of that day that brought me into existences" Rage said.

"Oh really? Then that makes us kind of like brothers doesn't it!" Goku said getting into fighting stance.

"Yes and just like brothers the bigger will always win the fight, and now Goku you will die! Twin Thunder Blast!" he yelled hitting Goku with two electric bolts.

"No grandpa!" Pan screamed as Goku flew back.

"Giru, Giru, electricity scary short-circuit Giru! No short-circuit! Giru, Giru, Giru, Giru!" he said flying away.

"Okay that's the last straw!" Goku yelled.

"Why won't you stay down! Twin Thunder Attack!" he yelled sending the blasts at the heroes as they all took off in different directions dodging the attacks.

Goku then came at the dragon and punched into him as Goku hand got stuck into the dragon new jelly made body.

"What the hell? It's like punching a bowl of jelly!" Goku said.

"Now that your closer there's no way this won't hurt!" Rage yelled electrocuting Goku and smacked him right into Kento and sent them into a building.

"Take this!" Pan yelled sending a kai blast at Rage.

"Oh no you don't young one!" Rage yelled sending a blast at Pan attack making it explode and electrocuted Pan as she was covered in smoke and fell down towards the ground.

"Your bark bigger than your bite!" Rage yelled.

"Well your about to find out!" Goku said in his adult voice as the smoke cleared and he was in his Super Saiyan 4 form with Kento in his Super Saiyan form floating next to Goku with Pan in his arms.

"So we made one of our little transformations I see!" Rage said.

"You changed first Rage we just even the playing field" Goku said.

"Dragon Thunder Clash!" Rage yelled sending a blast at them as it struck them and they remained still and had smiles on their faces.

"Well we were kind of cold, thanks for warming us up" Goku said.

"What!" Rage yelled as Goku and Kento flew down onto the street.

"Get him grandpa!" Pan yelled as Kento set her down.

"Sorry Rage but a whole lot of people are counting on us and they don't have much time left, there are still five other dragons we need to finish off when were done here" Goku said getting into his Kamehameha stance as Kento followed.

"So I'm afraid were going to have to conclude our time here" Goku said.

"What! You don't have it in you!" Rage yelled.

"I'll show you what I have inside of me!" Goku yelled hitting Rage with his blast as Kento blast followed sending Rage flying down the road.

"I see you can say it but you can't dish it out!" Rage yelled.

"What there no way he could have held an attack like that, what an amazing slime" Goku said.

"That's impossible" Pan said.

"I did stand up against your attacks I was just holding onto it for a moment and I'd be happy you send it back!" Rage yelled sending the blasts back at them as Goku grabbed Pan as the blasts hit "you have no idea who your messing with Goku your no more damaging to me than a sandbag!" he laughed.

When the smoke cleared Goku emerged from a pile of rocks in his kid form.

"Uh it's kind of embarrassing to get hit with my own attack I'll have to give you some credit" Goku said as the others emerged.

"But do you know what the best part about this is? It's that I show you that I was holding out on you! Here we go!" Rage yelled as tentacles came from his back and attached themselves onto power lines as he began to grow.

"I've accessed the planets energy revers and now it's all mine!"

"No way if he keeps growing he'll just step on us!" Pan said as they all flew up and Pan began sending kai blasts at Rage.

"Pan no you don't stand a chance!" Goku yelled.

"Haven't you learned that your puny blast do nothing!" Rage yelled as the blasts came at them as Goku pulled Pan out of the way.

Rage body began collecting more and more energy as he continued to grow bigger and bigger.

"Mine it's all mine!" Rage laughed.

"I think he's telling the truth" Goku said as the goo began to cover the city.

"You think!" Kento yelled as goo came at them and they flew out of its way.

"At least he can't get any bigger!" Pan yelled as they flew as Goku got caught in the goo.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"Hold on!" Kento yelled as he got caught in it followed by Pan and the other Time Force members.

The lump on Rage belly then released another goo tentacle with Rage in it as the heroes struggled to get free as Rage laughed.

"Serves all of you right!" he laughed as Goku and Kento growled, "this is it Goku!" he said as the heroes began to get electrocuted again.

"I wonder how much they can stand? I'll turn up the voltage to fifty percent!" Rage yelled as they all began to cry out as the electricity got stronger.

Pan then passed out as the others watch her float in her goo prison.

"No Pan! At this rate we'll be toasted in no time!" Goku grunted.

"Yes you're starting to see, half of my power is too much for you to handle! But we can still up the volt!" Rage yelled as the electricity grew stronger.

'This is it' Goku thought as it began to rain and the electricity stopped.

"No not rain! Not now! I'll be ruined" Rage yelled as he went back into his bigger version body, "electric smile take cover before you short circuit, hurry up our very lives depended upon this battle!"

The giant Rage began crying out in pain as small smile ball went off into different directions as the slime let go of the heroes as Goku caught Pan.

"Come on you got to wake up Pan" Goku said shaking her.

"Ugh hi grandpa" Pan groaned.

"Hmm this is an interesting turn of events" Serena said.

"Electric Slime if you don't hurry we'll exploded!" Rage yelled as tiny explosions formed on the large Rage.

"Look what happening to him I bet those little explosions will turn into something big" Goku said.

"His whole being thrives on electricity but with the rain coming in all he can do is short circuit" Pan said.

"We need to act fast while there's an opening!" Kento said.

"Yeah! Now is the perfect time to attack him! Finish him off when he's at his weakest!" Pan said.

"No I think we already won here, no matter what we do it's definitely going to be the end for him" Goku said as they watch little Rage yell out in pain.

"He must have been pretty conceded to think that no one could ever beat him, it's kind of sad" Pan said as the large Rage got caught in a large explosion.

When the large light fade and giant cloud of smoke emerged where the large Rage was.

When the smoke cleared the heroes entered the destroyed city and found little Rage in rubble groaning.

"I would say that our little quarrel is over, wouldn't you?" Goku said.

"Yeah I'm done" Rage groaned.

"Well that's very big of you Rage" Pan said.

"This dragon ball now belongs to you, you earned it" Rage said as Pan walked over and touched the dragon ball as Rage eyes glowed red.

"Ha! What a naive little girl you are!" Rage yelled as goo emerged from all around them.

"Pan get out of there quick!" Goku yelled as Pan flew up as the goo tried to trap her.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled hitting Rage with the kai blast causing another explosion.

"You almost killed us you baka! Watch it next time! Or give us a warning!" Kento yelled emerging from the rubble with Pan.

"Thanks grandpa, you saved me again!" Pan said giving him a thumbs up.

"Any time" Goku said returning the thumbs up as the tainted dragon ball then fell out of the sky as Pan caught it as the crack vanished and it turned back to its color and the sky cleared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Guru lost, destruction everywhere, no Pan, no Goku or Saiya" Giru said.

"Giru over here!" Serena said as Giru found them.

"My friends!" Giru said.

A.N. Please Review.


	106. The Six-Star Dragon

Chapter One-Hundred-Five: The Six-Star Dragon

Team Berserker found themselves in a small town near the sea with boats all over the place and a massive boat with a hole in it right next to them as they saw no living soul.

"The Dragon ball here?" Reyoto said.

"I guess so" Naomi said.

'Got to love the smell of the ocean' Frost wrote.

"I don't have a nose so I wouldn't know" Bash said.

"How the hell can you breath and talk at the same time?" Harker asked.

"That is an excellent question" Bash said,

"Sorry it's going to have to wait here comes Goku and Pan" Reyoto said as they saw Goku and Pan walking down the dirt path.

"Giru are you sure that there is a dragon ball here? It's awful quiet" Pan said.

"No mistake, no mistake, Giru précised, Giru Giru, uh oh signal lost, signal lost" Giru said.

"What do you mean "signal lost" you just had it!" Pan yelled.

"Not enough energy battery low, battery very low" Giru said.

"Well you guys better feed him" Bash said.

"Need food, Giru need food!" Giru said.

"Ugh! I don't get you Giru! How can you be hungry you just devoured a bunch of circuits!" Pan yelled as an octopus fell from the sky and landed on Pan head as all the heroes eye widen.

"What the hell? Did that just fall out of the sky?" Reyoto said looking up in the sky.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Pan screamed throwing the octopus back into the air as small black dots began to come down as sea creatures small and large began to rain down.

"Ewwww! This is so gross!" Naomi yelled as Pan continued to scream and get buried in a pile of fish.

"What the hell is going on! It's raining sea life!" Harker said seeing the sky cleared as villagers began running from their homes with wheel barrels and rushed to the giant fish pile.

"Quick grab as much fish as you can so we can get to the market!" a man yelled as Reyoto and his team watched the scene from a safe distances.

"These people are freaking out and they stink, bad! Grandpa where are you!" Pan yelled as they noticed Goku got and amongst the mob of people.

"This is incredible! I've never seen so many fish!" Goku said holding up his own pile as all the heroes fell over.

"This smell is making me sick!" Pan groaned as Reyoto walked into the mob and dragged Pan and Giru out.

"As far as I'm concerned Princess Oto is our savior, now we don't have to catch the fish ourselves" a man said.

" Princess Oto?" Harker said.

'Sound fishy to me and I'm not just writing that because of the fish smell around here' Frost wrote.

"Listen to yourselves everyone!" A blonde haired boy yelled holding a seagull, "how can you expect a little princess to make all those fish fall from the sky? Don't you think that's strange? Something wrong is happening around here dad."

"Look Collin stop making me look like a fool would ya, don't you have friends you can play with" the man said.

"My friends are fisherman and they're all unemployed now! My friends can't even play ball because they have to make money for their families!" Collin yelled.

"I'm sick of hearing this!" the man yell throwing a flask at the boy as Goku caught it in his mouth and floated next to the boy with a pile of fish.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You shouldn't throw things at your children!" Goku yelled as Reyoto floated up and took the mouth out of Goku mouth.

"And what would you know about it! I don't know who you are kid but you better get home to your mama!" the man said.

"Hey wait a minute I'm no kid!" Goku yelled.

"Hmph aright everyone were going to have a fish fry party" he said turning his back to them as they all felt bad for the boy as they looked up to the sad Collin on the roof.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day Goku cooked some of his fish while Collin explained what was happening.

"Ever since Princess Oto showed up out of nowhere the fishing business has vanished from our village and now small children are being put to work while the parents act like brainless servants to the princess" Collin said.

"Who is this Princess Oto?" Pan asked.

"I don't know, that's just what everyone calls her, and now all the parents party all day and night like they have no responsibilities the kids don't deserve that, everyday more fish fall from the sky then we can handle and all the left over fish ends up rotting in the streets and polluting the village" Collin said as they watched Goku eat his fish and Giru eat the metal frying pan.

"To make matters worse the seagulls have either died or suffer horrible injuries, it's just not fair many have broken wings or twisted beaks like something or someone is hurting them" Collin said

"How horrible!" Naomi said as they sensed they were being watched and turned to the giant hole in the ship behind them and saw many eyes watching them as Pan screamed and fell over.

"Are you okay?" Collin asked.

"I'm okay but what is that?" Pan asked.

"Those are the birds I was talking about" Collin said as Frost held a kai ball towards the hole and they saw all the hurt seagulls, "I've tried to treat their injuries but they've been spooked by something, it was hard enough gaining their trust, I hope they'll be strong enough before the seasons change, I hope."

"Poor things they've must have seen something really scary" Pan said.

"Dragon ball detected! Dragon ball detected!" Giru yelled pointing towards a flying person over the sea, "dragon ball! Dragon ball!"

"Ah! It's Princess Oto! The one I was telling you about!" Collin said as they saw the woman shaped figure with a shining dragon ball in her forehead.

'That's no princess!' Goku thought.

"The dragon a girl this time?" Bash said.

The woman then emerged with blue skin, purple hair, and a green dress as water spun in spirals around her then it began raining fish again.

"Hey look everyone it's fish time again!" a man yelled running past them.

"Oto back again! I love that lovely lass!" another said.

"Hey wait come back here!" Pan yelled as more came and Goku and Reyoto blocked their path.

"Your princess is not what you think she is!" Goku said.

"What do you know about it boyo" a man said as Goku growled.

"Father!" Collin yelled as the two men that ran past them flew over them as Goku and Pan caught them.

"Now do you see what I was saying! She may seem like a pretty princess with gifts but she actually a very evil and dangerous dragon born out of Shenron himself!" Goku said.

Collin father then screamed as him and the others ran.

"Dad what's wrong?" Collin asked as Goku and the other flew over to the water and stood on rocks as the dragon flew over the water towards them.

"You must be the creep that has our dragon ball" Goku said.

"Ugh I can't believe a little boy can talk like that, you may call me Oceanus Shenron commander of the water and the air" she said.

"That may be but you only exist because we over used the dragon balls, right?" Goku said.

"Of course" Oceanus said.

"Which time was it?" Goku asked as she blushed.

"I hardly think that matters now!" she said.

"But it does matter because you wouldn't be here if it weren't for us, in a way we gave your life, so you owe it to us to tell us which wish it was!" Goku said.

She then growled and had a look of embarrassment as her face turned red "that stupid pig!" she said.

"Huh?" Reyoto said.

"It was the stupid pair of underwear!" Oceanus yelled red with anger and embarrassment.

"Did she say underwear?" Pan said turning red.

"Yeah she did" Naomi said turning red as well.

"Oh yeah now I remember! Oolong did that it was our very first wish and it was a funny one too!" Goku laughed.

"I'm very aware of the stupid and inane wish that gave me life! But don't even think for a second that you can laugh at me and not suffer the consequences!" Oceanus yelled as Goku and the males heroes burst into laughter.

"Oolong panties wish made you! Oh my god! Ah ha ha!" Reyoto laughed.

"That really was a stupid wish!" Goku laughed.

"Ok that's enough it's really not that funny" Pan said.

"And with that Goku I will enjoy burring you with my own two hands! Now die! Air Shattering Energy Ball!" Oceanus yelled as energy balls formed around her and came at them.

"Move Pan!" Goku yelled as they began dodging the balls as Goku came at her with a punch but his fist hit something protecting her face and was sent flying back into the water.

Pan and Naomi then came at her with quick punches but was sent flying back into the water as well.

Frost and Harker then came at her and was sent into the water as the dragon began to laugh.

"A shield! Nice little trick dragon!" Reyoto said as Goku and the others emerged from the water.

"That felt like punching a steel wall!" Goku said,

"Was that a force field?" Pan asked as they flew out of the water and got onto the shore as Pan ran along it.

"Well how about this!" she yelled send a kai blast at the dragon as her wind shield destroyed it, "it didn't work!"

"Okay leave it to me!" Goku said taking into the air.

"What idiots" Oceanus said.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled sending the blast at her as it deflected and headed towards Collin as Pan grabbed him and flew him towards the town.

"So you can deflect my Kamehameha waves? You should be really proud" Goku said.

"Keep on laughing it will be your undoing" she said doing the spider man hand thing and put them together as the air moved around her "now Mighty Hurricane Fury!" she yelled as a strong burst of wind came at Goku and Reyoto flew towards her as they were stopped midair as Reyoto saw everything around them froze and none of them could move as Oceanus spun in circles very fast.

When they could move Pan knew what she was doing, "be careful!" she yelled as sharp gust of winds hit Goku a Reyoto hit the water while Goku clothes were thorn off and he hit the beach.

"I know your secret now!" Goku said standing up when the dust cleared as Reyoto walked onto shore as his eye widen like everyone else's.

"Grandpa that's not cool!" Pan yelled as she and the others looked away from Goku naked state.

"Ugh! Frost how many times have we seen this!" Nami yelled.

'Too many to count the man needs to learn the word MODESTY!' Frost wrote.

"What's wrong kids?" Goku asked seeing Pan and Naomi red faces as Pan reached into her backpack and pulled out another one of Goku gi's as Goku saw Oceanus red face.

"Funny, I seem to agree with her" she said as Goku dressed.

"Now what were you going to say earlier?" Pan asked.

"Oh yeah I was going to say I really don't mind being naked at all" Goku said.

"Not that you idiot!" Reyoto yelled.

"I meant the secret you found on Princess Oto!" Pan yelled.

"Oh yeah that's right!" he said turning to Oceanus, "I've been studying your moves your secret is in the way you spin around!"

Oceanus laughed as a wind spiral went around her and vanished.

"Aren't you a smart little stinker, seems you figured me out already but!" she said as she spun around fast and when she was seen clearly her true form was seen and her true deep voice, "I control the ocean and the wind it moves in, nothing can stop my force of nature!"

"Ah! Look out it's a monster!" Collin said.

"Wait a minute did you just put on a mask or is that how you really look? I hope it's just a disguise" Goku said.

"I have a feeling that's what she really looks like" Harker said.

"Ha! While we're on the subject I'll tell you one more thing, anyone who's seen my true form" she said spinning again and turned into her princess form, "never lived to tell about it! You better be ready to fight!"

"Pan, get Collin out of here!' Goku yelled.

"Right!" Pan said as Goku yelled and began spinning as Reyoto and the others raised eyebrows as Goku emerged with a long yellow tornado where his legs were.

"What the hell!" Oceanus said.

"You know I really like your technique it's so much fun I can do this all day!" Goku said.

"How pompous!" Oceanus yelled with a tornado around her and Goku and her collided as they began getting hit on each other.

"This is quite fun actually I feel like I'm fighting a tiny pipsqueak version of myself" Oceanus said as they began colliding again.

"What do you say we pick up the pace a bit!" Goku said coming at Oceanus again and sent her crashing into the sand.

"You may be able to imitate my techniques but can you keep up with my speed! Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled as a tornado formed around her and it sent Goku flying into a the side of the land.

"What amazing power I didn't see it coming!" Goku yelled as Oceanus emerged in front of him as he was sent flying back.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy Goku, you might hurt yourself!" Oceanus laughed.

"The air pressure is so strong I can't move! I got to stop the air from spinning so I can make an attack!" Goku yelled.

"Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled as the top layer of the mountain Goku was stuck in bust destroyed by powerful winds as Goku began getting hit by sharp wind blades, "looks like I win again!"

"Don't be so sure I survived worse than this!" Goku yelled.

"He'll never make it" Pan said as the seagull Collin had flew out of his hand.

"My seagull!" Collin said as the seagull began flying towards Oceanus.

"The bird" Pan said.

"Is flying?" Collin said.

The Seagull then cutting threw her wind shield with no problem.

"Maybe I'll get a trophy for beating up a Saiyan" Oceanus said as the seagull came down fast and beaked her dragon ball forehead as Oceanus cried out in pain.

"No way! Collin hold onto my back and whatever you do, do not let go!" Pan said throwing the boy onto her back as the bird continued to beck the dragon.

"Get out of my way!" Oceanus yelled swatting the seagull away as Pan caught him.

"Thanks a lot birdies, you just showed us a way of beating her!" Pan said.

"Guys did you just see that?" Serena asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Reyoto yelled as they flew to join the fight.

"A Whirlwind Spin!" Oceanus yelled hitting Goku with her attack again.

"Is that the only trick you know!" Goku yelled.

"It's the same as an eye of a hurricane at the center air speed is zero and is easy to fly threw" Pan said.

"Your death will be my reward young one" Oceanus said.

"No it won't!" Goku yelled.

"Hang in there grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"What! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Oceanus yelled seeing the heroes above her.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"I know what I'm doing!" Pan yelled.

"Team Berserker now!" Reyoto yelled holding a purple kai ball above him as the others feed energy into it as Pan charged for her kai attack and went into Kamehameha stances.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Pan said.

"Eat this!" Reyoto yelled firing his kai blast with Pan as the two kai blasts came down at Oceanus.

"No you can't! You can't! You can't!" Oceanus yelled as the blasts hit her.

"That was great Pan! Sorry Princess but giving up my life is not an option right now! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as his blasts hit her from the side.

"No! They can't win!" Oceanus yelled in her true form as she was engulfed in a white light.

When the light cleared the purified dragon ball flew off towards the village.

"Grandpa! Did you see me I did it! I did it!" Pan yelled.

"Wow that was very impressive Pan! Your very first Kamehameha Wave" Goku said.

"It was perfect form wasn't it! Because when I do something I do it with style!" Pan said as Goku and the others laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Pan asked.

Back at the village they were greeted by the whole towns people.

"I really don't know what to say words can't express the gratitude we have for all of you, we'll work harder than ever before this time, we promise" Collin father said.

"Daddy, can we go out fishing sometime this week?" Collin asked.

"Of course we can son, of course we can" he said.

"Look!" Pan said as they saw all the seagulls flying out of the broken ship as they flew right into the crowd of people as one dropped a dragon ball in Pan hands and they all took off towards the sea.

"Got it!" Pan said.

'Looks like our job here is done' Frost wrote.

"See you Collin" Pan said.

"Wait a sec" Collin said.

"Huh?" Pan said.

"Next time can you teach me how to fly like you?" he asked.

"Uh come over to Mont. Pows I'll teach you there anytime" Pan said.

"I will" Collin said.

"You better because I'll be waiting for you!" Pan said as they flew into the air.

"Bye!" Goku yelled as they all took off.

"So Pan do you like him" Naomi said.

"What I do not!" Pan yelled turning red as they all parted ways.

A.N. Please Review.


	107. The Seven-Star Dragon

Chapter One-Hundred-Six: The Seven-Star Dragon

Team Elite found themselves in a very dried up rocky area as they saw no living soul in sight.

"Where are they?" Kelly asked.

"Not sure this place is pretty empty" Zang said.

"They're up there" Azumuri said as they saw the two come down from the clouds with Giru.

"So Giru where's the dragon ball? You have a lock on the dragon ball yet" Pan asked as she and Zang and the others approached.

"Dragon ball below, dragon ball below" Giru said pointing towards the ground.

"What you mean it's buried?" Pan asked.

"Dragon ball buried, dragon ball below" Giru said.

"I wonder how deep" May said.

Goku then began digging as they found a red centipede.

"I don't think that little guy has it" Goku said.

"Yeah that don't look like a dragon to me" Zink said.

"Should I dig some more?" Goku asked.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru said.

"You walking toaster! I don't know what kind of game you're playing but I'm sick of it!" Pan yelled as the ground shook and all the heroes fell over.

"Ah grandpa it's an earthquake!" Pan yelled as the ground shook.

"It doesn't fell like an earthquake!" Goku yelled.

"Something coming!" Chill said.

"Approaching, approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru said as they saw something in the ground digging towards them with dust drawing closer.

"What the hell is that!" Pan yelled.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching, dragon ball approaching!" Giru yelled.

"Love digging some holes! Love digging some holes!" the dragon underground sang.

"Guys do you hear singing?" Goku asked.

"Do you want to call it singing?" Pan asked as the dust came at them as they screamed and took to the air.

"Dragon ball approaching, dragon approaching!" Giru yelled.

"And uh, and uh earthquakes rule!" the dragon sang as the dust began to clear and a purple mole emerged as he yawned.

"That's one big gopher!" Pan yelled.

"A giant weasel is more like it!" Goku yelled.

"Not even close! Some kind of mutation of both!" Zang yelled as the giant mole scratched it's armpit.

"Ah what a gorgeous piece of work! Sometimes I even impressed myself" he said.

"Is it me or does it seem like he doesn't even see us?" Pan asked.

"Maybe he can't hear too well?" Goku said floating down as Goku floated towards the dragon ear.

"HELLO! ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER OR NOT!" he screamed as the dragon eyes widen and fell over.

"Well if the dragon wasn't deft before he sure as hell is now" Zang said.

"So I guess you can hear me" Goku said.

"Ugh! Yes I can hear you!" the dragon said.

"You know it's rude to not answer when someone asks you a question" Goku said.

"And you would be?" the dragon said as Goku fell out of the sky.

"You don't know who I am! My name is Goku! You should know that I was on my way to challenge you! Wow this guy is really thick headed" Goku said patting his cheeks.

"Huh?" Pan said spotting the dragon ball in his forehead as she cleared her throat, "you have the seven-star dragon ball in your forehead you have to be the next dragon" she said.

"Huh! I'm Naturon Shenron that's opposed to be a secret, who told you?" he asked.

"No one it's just you have that dragon ball in your forehead!" Pan yelled.

"Now that we know that you're the dragon were after, I'll wait right here I'll even let you have the first attack!" Goku said.

Naturon just stared at them with this blank expression as sweat fell from the Saiyans heads, "sorry what did you say?" he asked as they all fell over.

"What the hell is going on here!" Zink yelled.

"Whoa you're a weird one! We gone through battle after battle with all the other dragons trying to get the dragon balls back, aren't you included in anything! Oh man this is irritating!" Pan yelled.

"Well sorry I'm not much of a fighter" he said.

"Fine then how about you just hand it over?" Pan asked.

"Because it's mine and I don't want to" he said as Pan fell over.

"Oh give me a break!" Pan yelled.

"All I want to do is dig and make the earthquakes happen and watch everything fall apart and it's a big job and I better get to it" Naturon said as his claws grew, "uh which way was I going? Oh yeah!" he said going back to where he stopped and began digging again.

"Hey wait a sec!" Goku yelled.

"Where do you think you're going!" Pan yelled.

"After that mutant rat!" Zang yelled.

Naturon then began going deeper as rocks and dust hit the heroes faces and when it stopped the dragon was gone.

"He's gone!" Goku yelled.

"Dragon ball retreating! Dragon ball retreating!" Giru yelled as the saw the tunnel the dragon went into.

"Wait guys if he digs too deep we might not find him again" Pan said as they heard the dragon singing badly again as they chased the long unearth trail of earth Naturon left.

"Grandpa you get down there and finish him off!" Pan said.

"It doesn't feel right, I'm not the type of guy that picks a fight with someone who doesn't want to fight back" Goku said.

"Then you better come up with some other kind of plan we need that dragon ball" Pan said.

"Yeah I guess maybe your right" Goku said.

"We need to get him to fight us or just hand over the dragon ball" May said.

"I got it! I'll just go say things to him to get him all worked up" Goku said as he flew down directly above the ground.

"Hey Naturon Shenron! When was the last time you took a bath you smell like a rotting pile of seaweed! Either that or a piece of cheese that was left in the sun too long!" Goku yelled.

"Didn't work" Azumuri said.

"Either he's got a lot of dirt in his ears or I'm going to have to find another way to get his attention" Goku said.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this guy!" Pan said.

"What do you know a technique that I don't?" Goku asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary" Pan said sending kai blast down as Goku and the others quickly flew out of the way.

Pan kai blast couldn't reach Naturon so her attack was useless and the heroes needed another plan.

"Pan that's enough!" Goku yelled as Pan stopped and they saw all the holes Pan created, "you can damage the dragon ball showing off like that Pan!"

"Pan reckless, Pan reckless" Giru said earning himself an elbow to the face.

"Oh crap! Look where he's going!" Kelly yelled as they saw that Naturon was heading towards a city.

"Oh no! If he causes an earthquake all the people in that city could be killed!" Pan yelled.

"We have to get down there and help them!" Goku yelled as he charged up with the other heroes and they took off.

"Were in a hurry Giru so you better get into the backpack!" Pan yelled shoving Giru into her bag as she followed after the others.

The moment they flew into the city Naturon was already causing the earthquake.

"We still have time to save them!" Goku said.

"Look out!" Pan yelled pulling an elderly woman away from a giant falling planet with a business name around it.

"Thank you dearie, would you mind running me home? I have to water the dog and make Danny supper" the woman said.

"I'm really sorry ma'am but I'm kind of in the middle of something" Pan said.

A highway road fell as a bus with children in it fell off and Goku caught it and set it on the other side of the highway.

"There you go!" Goku said.

"I could use some help!" Chill yelled pushing up against a falling building as Goku tried to help.

"There's too many buildings!" Azumuri said with glowing red eyes as he tried to keep the buildings from falling over.

"That's it!" Zang yelled as him May and Goku powered to level 4 and push the building back into place.

Pan and May were getting people out of a sinking hole as Zink saw Pan struggling a lot of people.

"A little help!" Pan yelled as flew over to help as Goku flew in.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it!" Goku said flying deep into the hole as the other heroes helped out Pan above the city.

Goku then began pushing up on the sinking side of the road and put back into place as Azumuri and Zink used a kai laser to seal it together as people hopped to the other side.

"Awesome grandpa you did it! The ground fit right back into place" Pan said.

Naturon finally stopped his digging as he emerged from the ground and let out a sigh.

"Now let's see what kind of destruction I caused to that city I bet it's been reduced to rubble" he said as the dust cleared and he saw the city still intact.

"Huh?!"

"Well it looks like things are doing alright up here no buildings have fallen" Goku said walking out of a subway station.

"Looks like we did it huh?" Pan said doing the peace sign as a large shadow loomed over them and they turned to see Naturon.

"Hey! It was you who stopped my beautiful rampage!" he yelled as steam came out of his nose and ears.

"So are you finally in the mood to battle?" Goku asked.

"Either that or he's going to eat us" Pan said.

"I dug all those tunnels because I wanted to cause an earthquake and then you had to run around with your good intentions and ruin everything that I worked so hard for!" Naturon yelled bring his claws down as Goku jumped out of the way but Pan got sent flying into a women clothes store.

Goku then kicked Naturon in the gut then began to repeatedly punch him in the same spot before he used one powerful kick to send him sliding back.

"Hmm not bad" Naturon said with an annoyed expression and claws on his hips as Goku laughed.

"When you get all worked up you're a pretty good fighter it's really too bad that what it takes to get you in the mood" Goku said.

"When I'm angry I'm ten times the fighter you just fought!" Naturon said as Pan flew in with a large hat on her head.

"So you never told us which wish it was that brought you into existences" Pan said.

"Do you remember the evil wizard Babidi, he took control of Vegeta at the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament, I was born of the wish to bring back the innocent lives he stole that day" Naturon said

"That sounds kind of dramatic, the last dragon was born from a wish for underwear" Pan said.

"You see, that's the kind of ignorance I've come to expect from you people!" Naturon said slamming his fist onto the ground as it glowed purple and a purple kai blast came from the ground as the heroes got hit by the surprise attack.

"See that? That what I like to call the Aftershock Technique no one can handle a concentrated energy from below, everyone gets blown away!" Naturon said laughed.

"Well I have to admit it as far as dragons go you're the most interesting so far" Goku said.

"Why, thank you! And as far as little boys who turn into grown men go, you're interesting too" Naturon said.

"That technique couldn't work if your opponent in the air could it?" Pan said as the dragon stopped laughing and eyes widen, "oh my, I hit the bullseye again" Pan laughed.

"Okay you got me there but don't think smarter people like you are safe from behind enemy line!" Naturon said shoving both his claws into the ground and tried to hit them again as the heroes just flew away from the direction of the kai attack.

Naturon then began chasing them with the kai blast as they flew away from it.

"His attack isn't that bad" Goku said.

"Yeah it's kind of like playing dodge ball at school" Pan said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep making fun of me? Ugh! I'll show you what kind of dragon your dealing with!" Naturon growled as Goku and Pan landed on his head.

"Were up here" Goku said.

"Come on Naturon give us your best shot" Pan said.

"Get off my head I'm trying to concentrate!" Naturon yelled accidently hitting himself with his own attack.

"Oh man that's the oldest trick in the book" Pan said.

"I'd love to keep playing but it's time to bring this fight to a close" Goku said going into Kamehameha stance.

"To be beaten by my own technique, how embarrassing is that" Naturon said falling over.

"Well that's a little anticlimactic, do you think he's got another round in him?" Goku asked turning back into his kid form as Zang and May powered down to their normal states.

Naturon then got covered in purple smoke as the dragon ball flew out and Pan caught it.

"And just like that the seven-star ball is ours" Pan said as it glowed and a blue light took Pan.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled getting her hands pulled into the light.

"Pan hold on!" Goku yelled.

"Quick grab her!" Zang yelled as they all began pulling.

"Come on!" Goku growled as Pan backpack slipped off knocking them over as Pan got pulled into the light.

"Pan what's going on where did you go?" Goku asked.

"Danger, danger Giru, Giru!"

Pan then began screaming as they saw her image start to dissolve as a tornado formed around her.

"Pan where are you!" Goku yelled as a large image began to form as they saw two glowing yellow eyes.

Then the light cleared and Naturon appeared with a stronger looking body and blood red claws and horns.

"You have got to be kidding me, whoa now that's a dragon" Goku said.

"You gullible little muscle heads you fell for it, didn't it seem kind of easy beating a shadow dragon? I staged it all!" Naturon said.

"You staged it!" Goku yelled.

"You tricked us!" May said.

"What do you mean? We saw you blow yourself up there's no way you could have survived that kind of hit!" Goku yelled.

"Apparently I can" Naturon said looking down as Goku and the others followed his gaze and saw a tiny brown mole, "it was the mole that couldn't hold up he was my transport then but know I've got your precious Pan!"

"No way! You mean you're using Pan as your body?" Goku said as Naturon laughed.

"That's right and I'm not going to fight you like the other dragons did oh I'll beat you but I'll let you wear out this body first!" Naturon said.

"You freak let her go!" Zang yelled.

"Why would you do that?" Goku asked.

"Because a Super Saiyans 4 would be a much nicer fit!" Naturon laugh.

"Grandpa help me!" Pan voice yelled sounding like an echo.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"I can't see anything! You have to help me please!" Pan screamed.

"That's it! No one messes with my granddaughter!" Goku yelled.

"Well it must be time to start that second round, lets rumble!" Naturon said trying to stomp them as they flew backwards and began dodging his two whipping tails.

"The powers you had all but vanished! Why don't you turn back into that red monkeys and then we'll get this party started!" Naturon said whipping at them.

"No way!" Zang yelled.

"Stop using my granddaughter as a shield and we'll fight you in a fair battle you dragon!" Goku yelled as the battle went airborne and they dodged his claws as he stopped and sat on a building.

"Go ahead and admit it, you love me!" Naturon laughed as Naomi noticed Pan bandana on one of his horns.

"Grandpa help me" Pan said.

"What the hell have you done with my granddaughter! Let Pan go right now!" Goku yelled.

"What do you mean? There is no Pan I'm your grandchild now, come over here and give me a hug grandpa" he chuckled.

'He's using Pan power she go to be alive in there somewhere' Goku thought.

"Come on pop's, you going to fight or hug?" Naturon asked.

"Stop calling me that! We fight!" Goku yelled.

"And forgive me if I use an old family tradition" he said.

"What do you mean?" Azumuri asked as Naturon went into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me!"

"Oh shit!" Zang yelled.

"He can use that move!" Kelly said.

"Ha-Me-Ha!" Naturon yelled sending the kai blast at them as they flew out of its way and it hit some building in the distances causing a massive fire.

"Pretty cool huh?" Naturon said as the heroes growled.

"No! You hurt people!" Goku yelled as Naturon laughed then began shooting more kai blast but missed them as they realized he wasn't aiming for them.

"So you don't want me to hurt people, oh yeah blowing buildings up is much more exciting than shaking them up!" Naturon said causing more deaths and fire.

"What's wrong grandpa? Oh you want the seven-star ball or are you too scared to get it! I thought as much!" Naturon laughed.

"That's it!" Zang yelled.

"Naturon! Leave these people alone your fight is with us!" Goku yelled.

"Grandpa please don't let him kill any more innocent people, please!" Pan begged.

"Pan?" Goku said.

"Don't worry about me, follow your heart, fight!" Pan said.

"Let's see! One over here two over there, oh that looks nice!" Naturon said shooting random kai blasts in all directions "I am Naturon! Go ahead and try to stop me, I'm the most powerful dragon on earth!"

"What are you guys waiting for? You can't let him do this! I don't want to be responsible for people getting hurt attack him with all you got!" Pan yelled.

'Thank you Pan, I wasn't seeing clearly I let my concern for you cloud my better judgment' Goku said.

"This ends now!" Zang yelled as him, Kelly and May yelled out with Goku in gold auras.

"Sorry but unfortunately for you I'm no longer the one in charge here, Pan is giving the orders now and she want the killing to stop!" Goku yelled as they all yelled out and a gold light flooded the city.

When the light and smoke cleared Naturon saw the Super Saiyan 4 Goku Zang and May and Super Saiyan Kelly as his eyes widen.

"Is there a problem Naturon?" Zink said.

"This is what you wanted, you asked for the red monkey right?" Goku said.

"Your power levels has changed but the situation remains the same, I have your granddaughter" Naturon said.

"Enough of that! We know what is at stake!" Goku yelled.

"You hurt me your hurting Pan" Naturon said as Goku kicked him in the face and Zang kicked his chin and May punched his gut making him fall over.

"How could you!" Naturon yelled.

"You know it's funny when were at this power level it's hard for me to listen to reason, you see I just lose control" Goku said kicking his snout sending him on his back as Chill grab his tail and flipped over his head and slammed him on his face.

"It's actually fun when you just follow that animal lust!" May said.

"You see we can't control ourselves we just feel like destroying things at random!" Goku yelled as him and Zang pulled on his tails and began to drag him.

"You shouldn't have called us out like that, there no telling what we're going to do!" Goku yelled.

"We just might do this!" Zang yelled as they slammed him onto his back.

"Alright! Now that's the grandpa I know and love!" Pan said.

"No please you can't be serious, do you actually intend to kill your own granddaughter! Don't you care about her!" Naturon yelled.

"Pan would rather die than sit back and let you kill innocent people" Goku said.

"Sure that's what you say now but you won't have the heart to do it!" Naturon yelled swinging one of his massive claws at them as Goku caught it, "let go of me!"

"You're the one who started this game, why are you afraid to finish it?" Goku said.

"You better hope I don't get lose or I'll tear your whole bodies to shreds!" Naturon yelled as Goku flipped him again and slammed him onto his back.

"Naturon I've had enough these games are over!" Goku said going into his Kamehameha stances while Zang and May charged for their final attacks.

"Are you crazy! You will kill your granddaughter with that!" Naturon yelled as Goku vanished then appeared again and kicked the dragon face and sent him flying onto his back.

"You brought this upon yourself you know" Goku said as the dragon groaned then began laughing.

"Yes it's clear now you can't kill me" Naturon said as the Saiyans smiled.

"Is that so? And just what gave you that idea?" Goku said.

"You backed off you were gathering energy for a finishing blast but you didn't have the stomach for it did you? You can't kill me because you can't kill Pan" Naturon said.

"I wouldn't count on it" Goku said.

"You wouldn't huh? Then hit me with a Kamehameha Wave right now" Naturon said as Goku growled.

"Do it grandpa" Pan said.

"You can't do it can you? I thought as much, no monkey brain is going to outsmart the great Naturon Shenron it looks like we've come to a stalemate, now step aside, you heard me move it!" he said getting into their faces, "finish me off now or never bother me again!"

"Now guys! Please you know what you have to do, forget about what you want and do what's right!" Pan said.

"Pan" Goku said.

"This is just like what happened to Kento Goku he was forced to kill his own brother the first time we fought the Master" Zang said.

"Guys be strong! I don't want to live like this!" Pan yelled.

"Pan I'm so sorry" Goku said going into stance while the others charged.

"Ha you wouldn't dare" Naturon said.

"Oh no?" Goku said.

"Yeah we already went down this road once before it's a dead end, did you forget already?" Naturon said.

"Ka-Me-Ha!" Goku said forming a red kai ball.

"Team Elite Unity Cannon!" Reyoto said as his friends charged their energies to the kai ball Zang was forming in front of him.

"Oh I know your bluffing" Naturon said.

"Me!"

"You'll kill her!" Naturon yelled.

"Life is nothing without freedom, you've taken Pan's but we won't let you take anyone else!" Goku yelled.

"Do it guys!" Pan yelled.

"Wait! Let's not be too hasty here!" Naturon yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Zang yelled as a huge red light engulfed the city as Naturon took both hits.

"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Naturon yelled as Pan bandana flew off and Pan reformed with tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye grandpa, everyone I love you guys, tell mom and dad that I tried my best."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After the red light cleared nothing but smoke was left Goku and the others panted as they flew down towards the rubble as Goku fell to his knees.

"Pan!" Goku said as Zang patted his back.

"Goku we can wish her back when we use the dragon ball to restore the world" May said.

"Uh guys look!" Azumuri yelled as the smoke cleared and they saw the dragon.

"Guys it didn't work!" Pan yelled as Naturon laughed.

"What happened? You were hit hard with my ultimate Kamehameha blast!" Goku yelled.

"You should be dead right now!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right, you call that an ultimate Kamehameha? You're not as strong as I thought" Naturon said.

"What are you talking about we released all the power we had!" Goku yelled.

"If that was true I wouldn't be standing here right now would I? I doubt that was stronger than any other Kamehameha, you lost your resolve Goku" Naturon said as he shook his finger.

"You blew it I win" Naturon said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Goku yelled charging at Naturon then got swatted away and punched into a building.

"Goku!" May yelled charging at the dragon with Zang and got smacked by both of the tails and sent flying into a nearby building.

"We have to help them!" Chill said as Naturon smacked Zink, Chill, Kelly and Azumuri into the ground below.

"The great Goku, you're just a coward who can't fight back what a joke you should see yourself it's pitiful!" Naturon said as Goku got punched by Naturon free hand into the building as the building collapsed on them.

Goku quickly dodged Naturon stomping feet as Naturon chased him.

"I want to feel your warm blood squishing between my toes!" Naturon said.

"No! Fight him guys!" Pan yelled as Naturon cut Goku up with his claws.

"Heads up Saiyan!" Naturon said forming a Kamehameha and hit him with it, "bullseye!"

Goku fell from the sky and crashed onto the roof of a building as Naturon looked down at him.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"My body feels like it's made out of lead, my energy almost gone" Goku said.

"So you ran out of gas huh? Looks like my keen intellect triumphed over your might! Yeah your granddaughter has given me a new lead on life! Without her I'd be in your shoes right now!" Naturon said.

"Huh this is crazy I never would have imagined that it would end like this" Goku said.

"What the hell are you doing! You can't give in get the hell up and fight!" Pan yelled.

"They're finished but before they die I will demonstrate my greatest power, the power to grant wishes, now you will see that I am a true Shenron!" he said.

"You wish to see your granddaughter one last time so be it your wish shall be granted!" Naturon said as Pan began to form out of Naturon stomach.

"Ah! It's me Pan can you hear me! Grandpa don't give in please fight your better than this! Your Goku you can do anything!" Pan yelled.

"Enough, that is all my patience's has run out I'm finished here now, your wish had been granted" Naturon said.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled being pulled back in as Goku eyes widen as Goku grabbed Pan arm.

"Grandpa!" Pan said.

"But I had you!" Naturon yelled.

"Well not quiet I was saving a little for a rainy day" Goku said as he pulled Pan out.

"No!" Naturon yelled as he began to shrink.

"Hey" Goku said.

"Ugh did we win?" Pan asked before she fell unconscious.

Once the smoke cleared down below a small brown rat was left with the dragon ball on the top of his head.

"So that's your true form I take it!" Goku said as him and the heroes stood on the edge looking down at Naturon as the dragon screamed.

"Scared huh? Oh I don't blame you when you go about hurting others you can expect that hurt to revisit you someday!" Goku said as they flew down as the dragon began to run.

"You can run but you can't hide Naturon even if you escaped from us you'd still have to atone for your deeds" Goku said.

"I would?" Naturon said in a squeaky voice.

"Yep that's right" Goku said.

'I feel so naked! I need to find someone to absorb!' Naturon thought as he looked around.

"Hey what's the matter Naturon? You lost all of your courage your zest, you were so bold before I guess you're just too scared to be yourself" Goku said as Naturon spotted a bird.

'It's not much but it's better than nothing' he thought as he jumped over them.

"Man give it up" Goku said.

"This pest needs to be treated like one" May said as they appeared in front on Naturon and the bird as the bird quickly took off.

"Ah! Uh oh" Naturon stammered.

"Naturon you have zero respect for the lives of others and you have no intentions of changing do you! You're just going to go on hurting people!" Goku said.

"Not true! I'm a strange dragon I swear that was a bird I would never hurt a person!" he said firing a kai blast in Goku face.

"Bad move rat" Zang said.

"Nice try but that will be your last bluff" Goku said as he punched the dragon in the gut, "your finished its over! No more killing! How does it feel? Now you know how your victims felt when you ended their lives!"

Goku then began beating on Naturon as the others watched as he sent Naturon into the air and went into his kia blast stance.

"The time has come for atonement Naturon! Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

The blast then hit Naturon head on destroying the dragon as the purified dragon ball fell out of the sky and Goku caught it.

"Got it!" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day Kid Goku and came up with a plan.

"Now Giru" Goku whispered hold the dragon ball towards Pan face.

"Pan danger! Seven-Star dragon!" Giru said as Pan opened her eyes.

"Now that I have absorbed your grandpa I will absorb you again!" Goku said in a Naturon voice and laughed as Pan screamed and crawled away.

"Goku that was not nice" Kelly said.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as Goku laughed.

"I had to do it! Sorry" Goku said.

"You had too! I have to hit you on the head!" Pan yelled chasing him off the roof.

"Hey no fair!" Goku said.

"Get back here you coward!" Pan yelled.

"Goku run! Pan mad! Extreme danger! Run!" Giru said.

"Oh Goku" Zang said shaking his head like the other members as they left.

A.N. Please Review.


	108. The Four-Star Dragon

Chapter One-Hundred-Seven: The Four Star Dragon

Team Victory found themselves in a desert in a city buried in it as they walked through it.

"What happened here?" Glacious said.

"Whew! It's hot out here!" Sledge said.

"I wonder who the next dragon is" Ally said.

"Let's ask Goku and Pan" Saiya said as they saw them coming down the sand covered road.

"Dragon ball detected, dragon ball detected, dragon ball nearby, dragon ball nearby!" Giru said.

"Alright! Already!" Pan yelled punching his head and sending him into the sand, "would you please stop saying the same things over and over again it's driving me crazy! Your obviously letting the heat go to your head Giru, now pull yourself together or you'll fire your circuits!"

"No! Giru fully operational! Dragon ball nearby! Dragon ball here!" Giru said as they heard Goku stomach growl.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, I don't think I've ever been this hungry before" Goku said.

"Ugh! I can take being hungry, but this heat is unbearable!" Pan said.

"Mani swear it's getting hotter!" Nero said keeping his son in a Shadow to keep him out of the heat.

"Huh? Uh why is the sun so bright all of the sudden? It's been covered up by a haze ever since the dragons got lose" Pan said.

"I don't know, maybe since four of the dragon balls are fixed there's not as much negative energy and the earth starting to get back to normal" Goku said.

"What a mess this is" Pan said as they walked through the destroyed city.

"I wonder which dragon caused this" Ally said.

"Any luck grandpa?" Pan asked.

"Not yet" Goku said as Pan saw her reflection change and felt it get hotter.

"Hey the sun just got bigger!" Pan said.

"That's just an illusion the heat must be really getting to you Pan you're seeing things the sun can't get bigger silly" Goku said.

"Can it jump across the sky!" Pan yelled.

"Jump? What the hell!" Saiya said looking up as they all did to see a red dragon crash into the car Goku was on and sent him flying.

"Just try that again you monster!" Goku yelled as they heard the dragon laugh.

"You people created your own monster, just like you created me, I am Nova Shenron the invincible four-star dragon" he said.

"You're a dragon? You don't look like the others I don't see a dragon ball anywhere" Goku said.

Nova then turned to them and smiled as he laughed, "Maybe you should look a little closer" he said holding out his palm as the dragon ball formed in his hand.

"Alright cough it up pal or we'll take it by force!" Goku said as the dragon closed his hand.

"Then try, you won't be happy with the results" he said.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with do you? We've already tangled with four of you other Shadow Dragons and they're all dead so I'd be a little concerned if I were you, the odds aren't exactly in your favor" Pan said.

"Cut it out Pan your underestimating your opponent! This dragon stronger than the others! Besides were not here to fight were here to save the Earth!" Goku yelled.

"I hear you grandpa and that's what I'm going to do, save mother Earth!" Pan said teleporting.

"Wait that's not what I meant!" Goku yelled as Pan charged at Nova as the dragon teleported behind her knocked her out and caught her as he laughed.

"Put her down! Right now!" Goku yelled charging at Nova but stopped when Nova tossed Pan and Sledge caught her with confusion hitting his face.

"Uh thanks?" Sledge said.

"Wake up Pan! Please wake up!" Giru said.

"Hmm thank you" Goku said.

"Don't mention it, I've been awaiting your arrival Goku and now were able to play the ultimate game of survival without any distractions" Nova said.

"I see, well I'd rather settle this without fighting but if I have to I will!" Goku said.

"This should be interesting" Saiya said standing at Goku side.

"Let me make it simple you have too" Nova said as his fist began to glow and power with kai.

'He's defiantly not lacking in confidences!' Goku thought.

"When the statue above us hits the ground that will be the signal to start" Nova said.

"Fair enough by the way which wish were you formed from?" Goku asked.

"I was born when your first true rival Piccolo wish for his youth and full power back" Nova said sending a kia blast at the statue making it fall.

When the statue hit the ground and shattered Nova, Goku and Saiya all teleported as they began the speed battle.

Goku and Saiya realized that Nova punches were heat generated when he punched a hole into a small rock.

Nova then glowed as Goku came at him with a punch and Saiya with a kick as he jumped out of the way and Goku fist and Saiya foot caught on fire.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku yelled running around and tried to put out his hand.

"OW! OW! OW! Dammit that's smart!" Saiya yelled stomping his foot.

Nova then landed behind them and stopped glowing as Goku blew on his hand.

"We didn't even touch him and we still caught on fire!" Goku said.

"I'd prefer a fight where I don't have to worry about catching on fire!" Saiya said as Nova held up a kai ball as Goku and Saiya saw the light.

"Ahhhhh!" Goku and Saiya yelled as they began dodging the fire kai blasts and hid behind a building.

"Did I forget to mention that I have the ability to raise my body temperature to even higher levels than the sun" Nova said.

"What? Yes you did!" Goku yelled.

"Man that's a good defense!" Saiya growled as they looked around the corner to see Nova gone.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked as they walked out.

"How the hell should I know" Saiya said as Goku saw their shadows were gone.

"Why can't we see our shadows?" Goku asked as they looked up to see two suns.

"Uh" Goku said as one of the suns began firing fire balls at them.

"AHHHHHH!" Goku and Saiya yelled dodging the blasts.

'I do hope they're enjoying my Sun Gun Attack' Nova thought.

"You boys can't dodge me forever" Nova said.

"Don't let them touch you Goku! They're hot as hell!" Saiay yelled as they ran down the street with the fire kai balls still after them.

"In here!" Goku yelled as they ran into a hotel.

Nova sun ball then melted the ground he stood on as it vanished and he stepped out and walked towards the building.

"You silly ignorant Saiyans there are no walls that can protect you from Nova Shenron" he said glowing as the wall he walked toward melted and he walked in.

"If we punch him our hands will burn off" Goku said as him and Saiya hung upside down in some chandeliers.

"If we try any form of physical contact we catch on fire" Saiya said.

"What a defense, we'll have to be careful" Goku said.

"Shhhh!" Saiya growled as they saw a glow and looked to see Nova targeting them.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed and flew out of his kai blast way.

Goku and Saiya then began crawling behind a wall towards some stairs then ran up them with Nova slowly walking behind them.

Goku and Saiya stopped to catch their breaths as they panted in a room.

"This is bad I need some food!" Goku said.

"You got to be kidding me!" Saiya said as they heard Nova footsteps as they saw the dragon feet under a crack.

'Oh man not good' Goku thought as Nova looked for them.

'Please go away' Goku thought as Nova continued to walk away as they looked over the spot they hid behind.

"Whew!" Saiya said.

"His power level mountains above all those other dragons this is a wrong time for my body to go on a hunger strike" Goku said.

"Yeah thanks" Saiya said sarcastically as his stomach growled as they laid on their backs and noticed a spot on the roof turning red and realized who was the source.

"AHHHHH!" they screamed and moved out of the way as Nova came down glowing red, he then threw a punch that they dodged and saw a heat swirl.

"Whoa he's punching infernos!" Goku yelled as Nova missed him and punched a wall then brought both his fists right in front of Saiya and Goku faces and he made them catch fire as they screamed and put their now black faces out and crawled under Nova legs and took off down the hall.

"Our only hope is to use energy waves but how can we do that if were all out of power?" Goku said.

"I don't know! Figure something out!" Saiya yelled.

Goku and Saiya continued to run down the stairs when they screamed when they saw Nova waiting at the bottom.

"No this way!" Saiya yelled as they took down a hall and found Nova on the floor with rubble with his head propped on his hand and looked bored as they screamed and ran back up the stairs and saw Nova across from them with his arms crossed.

"What!" Goku said.

"This is a game to him!" Saiya growled as they ran down the hall with Nova following.

Nova opened a door into a destroyed room and continued down the hall as the door closed and Saiya and Goku fell out of the holes Nova made when he slammed the door on them.

"OW!" Goku yelled rubbing his red face as Saiya did.

"Man that was smart!" Saiya growled.

"Running away is more painful than fighting!" Goku said.

"Now I'm pissed!" Saiya growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nova began opening and closing doors down a row as he grabbed a handle and Goku and Saiya blue kai blasts hit him through the door and sent him crashing into a wall.

"Ha ah! Come in its open!" Goku said as the smoke cleared and Nova growled at them holding two fire kai balls in his hands.

"Oh shit" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Outside Ally and the others could see fire kai balls getting shot through the building from all directions leaving the hotel in ruins.

"Man this looks bad" Candy said.

"Yeah maybe we should have gone with them" Glacious said.

"We would have just gotten in their way, Saiyans are better at stiutations like this" Sledge said.

"He's right let's just sit back and wait" Nero said with the cooing baby in his arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

'What a pity I didn't expect the game to end so quickly' Nova thought as he sensed something and looked up a long hole and up to the roof and he saw Goku and Saiya charging for kai attacks in the sky.

"Alright my body is finally responding! Let's see how far I can push it!" Goku said.

"About damn time!" Saiya said as him and Goku sent their kai blasts into the building and hit Nova and caused an explosion.

"Bullseye! Dead on he never moved!" Goku said.

"Wait a minute!" Saiya said as they looked closely and saw Nova with a heat ball around him float out of the hole then began firing at them.

"Ah shit!" Saiya yelled as him and Goku dodged the blasts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm going to go check on Goku and Saiya" Nero said taking off with his son into the air leaving the others with Pan.

"Giru, Giru, Giru, Pan sweet when she sleeping not mean to Giru, very nice, Giru love Pan!" Giru said blushing.

"A robot has a crush on a human, now I've seen everything" Ally said as the ground turned to ice.

"The hell?" Sledge said.

"Way did the ground turn to ice?" Glacious asked.

"Oh no! Pan please wake up! Danger! Danger!" Giru yelled as an ice hit him and sent him flying down the alley.

"Giru!" Candy yelled.

Sledge and Glacious faces were then grabbed by a dragon hands as he shoved them into a wall and knocked them could as he froze Candy in a block of ice as the bag with dragon balls was caught by a blue dragon that looked exactly like Nova but was covered in ice.

"Pan wake up! Danger! Not safe!" Giru said powering off.

"Who the hell are you!" Ally growled as the ice around the dragon broke off revealing blue skin.

"Yes sleep peacefully, I Eis Shenron will make you a nice tomb" he said looking at Pan.

"Guys get up!" Ally growled to her responding team.

"Damn Nero escaped, Eis you can do what you want to these traitors" Towa said emerging from the shadows.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nova landed outside the ground and looked for Goku and Saiya as two manholes lifted up when he turned his back as Goku and Saiya rose up.

"Huh!" Nova said turning as he got hit head on by Goku and Saiya attack as they shot him into the air and kept firing till Nova shot a fire kai at them and they ducked back underground.

Nova then fired at them again as Goku and Saiya emerged from different man holes.

"Over here!" Goku yelled firing at him as Nova teleported and Goku and Saiya moved from manhole to manhole firing at Nova who dodged their attacks but occasionally would get hit.

Goku and Saiya then emerged again and saw Nova was gone, "where did he go?" Goku asked.

"I don't know!" Saiya said.

"Unless he went down the sewer too" Goku said.

"AHHH!" Saiya yelled pointing above Goku as Nova landed on the manhole lid Goku had on his head as it turned red and smoke.

"Uh…AHHHH!" Goku yelled as he fell into the sewer.

"We can't win at this rate, there's got to be a way to cool this guy down!" Goku said.

"How!" Saiya yelled as the sewer glowed red as they looked up and screamed as Nova came down with the heat ball around him.

"Alright you want to fight! Well then follow us!" Goku yelled as him and Saiya ran down the sewer.

"What now genius!" Saiya yelled as they ran down the sewer and reached a giant fan.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" Goku asked.

'He too hot to fight in close corner we have to get the advantage down here, there's got to be another way out' Goku thought.

"Dammit!" Saiya said as Nova came down the tunnel.

'We got two choices, we can stay here and die or we can jump through there' Goku thought as they looked at the rotating fan.

"You want to go threw that?" Saiya asked.

"Yes!" Goku said as him and Saiya quickly jumped through.

Goku and Saiya fell out and landed in an empty drainage channel and hit their heads on the hard rock floor.

"Ow! That was not smart at all!" Saiya yelled rubbing his head.

"It's about time we put an end to things Goku" Nova said melting threw the pipe Goku and Saiya came out of.

Nova then hand glowing mini kai balls around his hands as he crossed them and a purple ball formed and turned into a glass as Nova yelled and a heat came out of the glass like a magnifying glass at the blast came at the Saiyans as they dodged.

"That blast of his, it shoot out like energy gathered from the sun, it gets focused and magnified threw that lenses it becomes lethal" Goku said as they dodged another blast and Nova made another blast that hit Goku as he fell to the ground.

"Goku!" Saiya said flying down after him and saw Goku gripping his arm.

"So you got a little taste of my Nova Death Ray" he said.

"Yeah converting the sun energy is pretty ingenious and you never run out that way" Goku said.

"Your correct, the sun gives me an endless supply of energy, allow me to demonstrate its deadly potential" Nova said forming another lenses, "Nova Death Ray!"

"Saiya cover your eyes!" Goku yelled jumping into the air, "Solar Flare!" Goku yelled blinding Nova.

Saiya and Goku then shot their own blast into the lenses and hit Nova with their own combined attack making him crash into the ground.

"Come on! Someone of your strength couldn't be knocked out by a Solar Flare" Goku said.

"I don't think so Nova Shenron, we're not buying it" Goku said as Nova laughed.

"You don't disappoint do you? Alright then no more games" Nova said getting back up.

Nova then yelled as his skin began to crack then broke off into a million pieces as his skin was now gold.

"Impressive, so this is your true form I take it?" Goku said.

"Yes you have drawn me out of my shell so to speak, what you see before you is my ultimate fighting form and now that I've raised the stakes it's your turns, it's time to amputee up before me" he said.

"Gold? No chance for that, I'll see you and I'll raise you" Goku said.

"How about one two reds!" Saiya said as him and Goku yelled out and glowed with twin gold auras then went into their Super Saiyan 4 forms.

"So Super Saiyan 4 you've come out, let's play!" Nova said.

"Look we can't allow you to turn this planet into a desert waste land Nova Shenron, it's not right this game over!" Goku yelled as they glowed with a gold aura and the ground beneath them got crushed.

To be continued Please Review.


	109. The Three-Star Dragon

A.N. I just realized that maybe I should have combined the last two chapter but it's too late now! Enjoy the chapter because the end is coming very soon! My guess three chapter maybe four? So get ready for the biggest fight of them all!

Chapter One-Hundred-Eight: The Three-Star Dragon

"Here again" Kento said stretching.

"Yep, you guys go find the others" Reyoto said.

"I hope Candy okay" Bash said.

'Princess Glacious too' Frost wrote.

"We need to hurry this is the last point in time guys after this the war begins' Serena said.

"Were ready!" Kento said as him and his friends all nodded.

IIIII

Back in the desert city Goku and Saiya floated a few feet away Nova above the desert sand.

"What do you say we get started?" Goku asked.

"I couldn't agree more" Nova said.

"Alright let's go!" Saiya growled as they shot a kai blast as Nova shot his own and the three blasts collided causing an explosion as the Saiyans held up their end of their blasts as Nova held his.

The whole city was engulfed by a large white as Goku and Saiya threw punches and kicks Nova as he did the same.

Nova then shot a blast at them that they dodged as Goku came at him and Nova dodged his punched and head locked him and held a kai ball to his head and blasted him into a building as Saiya kicked Nova in the face as Nova grabbed his leg and threw him into the side of the building next to Goku and floated in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Move!" Goku yelled as Nova charged for another kai ball as they teleported out of its way as the top of the building blew off.

Goku then appeared behind Nova and tried to blast him as Nova began teleporting to dodge his blasts.

"Watch it!" Saiya yelled as Nova held his palm in front of their faces as Goku and Saiya held their hands to him.

"I'm quite impressed it didn't take you very long to get used to your new form" Goku said.

"It's only new to you" Nova said.

"Okay then why don't I show you something new too!" Goku said grabbing Nova shoulder and head-butted him.

"Now let's see how you handle this! Ready Saiya!" Goku said.

"Hell yeah!" Saiya said charging for his final kai blast as Goku did.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled as Nova appeared in front of him and pointed Goku blast to the building they already blew the top off of.

"Your Kamehameha Waves are a joke the time you take to gather your energy takes longer then the attack itself, have you forgotten my speed?" Nova said.

"Of course not I just explore every angel, so try catching me this time, Saiya now!" Goku yelled as Nova turned to see Saiya hand in front of his face and Goku I.T. away.

"Raging Blast Ray!" Saiya yelled blasting Nova a few feet away.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Goku yelled about to blast Nova but got hit by one of Nova hit when he teleported at the wrong spot.

"Goku!" Saiya yelled seeing Goku crash into a building and flew down below as Goku got up from rubble.

"I guess the guy got a point, my Kamehameha Waves were to slow" Goku said.

"Goku move your ass!" Saiya yelled as a fire kai blast came down at them and they jumped out of its way.

"Are you ready for more!" Nova yelled.

"Great no rest for the weary" Goku said as they jumped into the broken building below.

Nova walked along the broken halls of the building looking for the Saiyans as he spotted a shadowy figure with glowing kai balls.

"So it's come to hiding a sign of a truly powerless fighter" Nova said powering for a kai blast and sent it at them when he saw them not finishing and their bodies began to crack as the mirror shattered.

"What!" Nova yelled.

"Score one for us" Goku said from behind Nova with a hand pointed to his head and Saiya to his back.

"Impressive you got me, hmmm" he said laughing.

"Looks like it" Saiya said.

"I underestimated you, do what you will" Nova said as they moved their hands away as Goku touched Nova shoulder.

"Why are you waiting?" Nova asked.

"I owe you for something that you did for me, you had every chance to take to kill Pan yet you decided to spare her life that's why I'm sparing your life right now" Goku said.

"Our policy of human innocence's" Nova said.

"You see you do have some good qualities" Goku said teleporting out of the building with Saiya as Nova followed.

In the air Goku floated a few feet away from Nova with Saiya.

"Now that the debts have been paid let's see who leaves this fight standing, now let's go!" Goku said.

Nova began to form a fire kai blast as Goku and Saiya charged with red kai blasts.

When Nova threw his blast a blue blast identical to Nova followed next to it as Goku and Saiya eyes widen as one of Goku arms got frozen.

"What the hell happened to my hand!" Goku yelled.

"It's frozen!" Saiya yelled.

"That didn't come from me" Nova said turning around.

"Goku quit moving so I can break it free!" Saiya yelled trying to get Goku to hold still as Saiya noticed Nova blue twin on top of a building.

"Great it's my brother" Nova said.

"What he's got a brother?" Goku said.

"Looks like it" Saiya said.

"I thought you'd be done with them by now brother, having trouble?" Eis said.

"Stand down this is my fight!" Nova said.

"Ah! So you two really are brother!" Goku said.

"Unfortunately yes" Nova said.

"I had no idea that you dragon can actually be related to each other, how exactly did that happen?" Goku asked.

"So you're the Goku I've heard so much about" Eis said as he chuckled, "I want to thank you for your gross error in judgment the dragon balls have worked wonderfully for us" he said picking up Pan back from his feet and tossed it up as Goku and Saiya eyes widen.

"Hey wait a minute that's Pan bag what the hell have you done to her!" Goku yelled.

"Oh shit! I forgot what happens in this point! Oh no my friends! What did you do to them!" Saiya yelled.

"Hmmm" Eis said smilling down below as Goku and Saiya spotted Pan and Ally.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

"Ally!" Saiya said as Goku flew down with Saiya.

"Your three friends let their guard down and little Ally tired to protect Pan" Eis said.

When Goku and Ally flew down they saw how beat up Pan and Ally was and saw they could barely stand without the wall they leaned on.

"Hey there grandpa" she said wobbling toward Goku as he caught her.

"Pan? Pan!" Goku said.

"I'm sorry I lost the dragon balls from the ugly dragon but I…" she said passing out.

"Pan come on wake up, Pan!" Goku said.

"Ally! Love please talk to me!" Saiya said shaking his unconscious girlfriend.

"How dare you do this to them!" Goku yelled.

"I'm going to kill him!" Saiya yelled a Eis floated towards his brother.

"Nova hold onto this while I work my magic" Eis said tossing him the dragon balls as Nova caught it and growled as he flew down in front of Goku, Pan, Saiya and Ally and blocked Eis way.

"No Eis I'm fighting Goku and Saiya so but out of this if you know what's good for you!" Nova said.

"I don't think so if I were you I'd be thanking me, you're fighting up until now has been an embarrassment!" Eis said flying past Nova and in front of Goku and Pan as he hit them with an ice blast.

"Times like these call for action, not talk! We're dealing with the most powerful Saiyan ever in existence and a Saiyan cannot be talked into submission" Eis said.

"That's enough! I have my own methods of fighting theses Saiyans and they worked just fine!" Nova growled.

"You can be such blithering idiot, how can there be a certain style of fighting someone, I'll get the job done and finish these people" Eis said targeting Goku again and sending a blast at them as Goku dodged and the blast sent Pan hitting the ground.

"Pan!" Goku yelled.

Eis then sent the blast towards Saiya and Ally as Saiya quickly turned around to shield Ally as he took the hit on the back.

"Saiya!" Goku yelled as he saw Saiya hit the ground with Ally in his arms.

"I'm fine!" Saiya growled.

"See Nova my way if much more effective" he said as a laser came out of one of his eyes and froze Goku other arm.

"Not again!" Goku yelled.

"See that two simple beam attacks and he's already submitting" Eis said vanishing and reappeared with a punch to Goku gut and sent them flying back as he began beating on them.

Eis was laughing when Goku took the opportunity to shove his foot into Eis mouth to silence the laughing.

"Sorry about the foot but that annoying laughter was starting to break my concentration" Goku said.

"Thank you! That laugh was annoying!" Saiya said.

"I guess I don't need my hands when my feet are enough to deal with you" Goku said removing his foot.

Goku began kicking Eis while and sent Eis sliding back.

"You know you have a point those feet are trouble" Eis said.

"What's that?" Goku said as Eis hit Got right leg with an ice laser and froze his legs as Goku hopped around.

"Now for the left one" Eis said freezing Goku left leg.

"Next I'll get his stomach" Eis said freezing Goku stomach, "and I'll work my way up" he said freezing Goku chest, "and finally I'll finish with your head!"

Goku was now frozen solid.

"A Saiyan ice cube I like it, mow that leaves the weak one, what took me two minute would have token you two days brother, so do you see what fighting about or do you want to be my next demonstration?" Eis said as Nova growled.

'How am I going to get out of this one? My Super Saiyan 4 powers are useless as long as I'm covered in this ice' Goku thought.

"Now brother you can redeem your pathetic self if you wish by destroying this piece of garbage, so come on send this idiot to the other world" Eis said.

"What?" Nova said.

"What are you blind? Do you not see Goku frozen in that block of ice totally open for any attack we want to unleash on him, all it will take is one finish attack he'll be blown into so many pieces they'll have trouble finding it all" Eis said as Nova remained silent and stood in front of Goku.

"What are you waiting for? I'm giving you the chance to kill Goku and you're just standing there like a statue" Eis said.

"It may be hard for you to believe but I'm not like you, I refuse to kill anyone when they're defenseless it's part of my code, I didn't ask you to show up and help me I could have beaten him on my own with my own techniques!" Nova said as Eis walked towards him, "and my own strength!"

"What a loser" Eis said punching Nova in the gut then kneeing his chin making the dragon balls fly out of his hand.

"All that childless nonsense sound like you have a consciences!" he said beating on Nova and kicked him in front of ice Goku, "just look at you lying face down in the dirt unable to fight your own brother I'm ashamed to even call you that, prove to me that you are a worthy fighter stop acting like a weakling!" he said grabbing Nova and pulled him in the air, "bring honor to the Shadow Dragons kill him before I kill you!" he said pushing Nova.

"Well?" Eis said.

"I understand" Nova said standing back and started to collect power and form a fire ball as it grew in front of him.

Nova then took the fire ball and held it between his hands.

"Let's go while were young!" Eis said.

"Nova Star!" he yelled throwing the ball as the kai blast hit them.

Eis laughed evilly but stopped when he saw Goku and emerge from the flames unharmed and unfrozen.

"Ah" Goku said whipping water from his face.

"I told you to kill him not melt him you imbecile!" Eis yelled but realized Nova did it on purpose.

"Hey Eis Shenron we've been listening to you belittle your brother because of his morals, don't you understand that it's going to take his help to defeat us" Goku said.

"What are you getting at?" Eis asked.

"Give me ten seconds Nova we'll do away with your hard headed brother here then we'll finish our fight monkeys to dragon just like it should be" Goku said stretching.

"So ready?" Goku asked.

"Ten seconds you must have me confused with someone else" Eis said glowing blue as the ground below them began to turn to ice as Goku jumped over it.

"The last thing we need is to be frozen in ice again" Goku said.

Eis then began yelling as his power froze then entire city.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Candy!" Bash yelled finding the ally where she found her fallen friends.

"Bash? Ow! What happened?" Candy said.

"Ugh! That prick got the jump on us!" Sledge yelled.

"Frost you guys came for us?" Glacious said.

'Of course! We never abandon a teammate! Or a loved one' Frost wrote.

"Okay guys you go and find the others and wait for the right moment we'll handle it from here" Reyoto said.

"What are you guys planning to do?" Candy asked.

"I think Towa may have already gotten Pan blood all the leaves now is Goku and Vegeta we must prevent that from happening so we must all fight her!" Zang said.

A.N. Please Review. Here we go! After the Omega Shenron fight the final fight begins! Will Towa succeed is resurrecting Armageddon and will the war truly begin or will the Demon Saiyan reawaken again? Find out very soon in the next few chapters!


	110. The One-Star Dragon

Chapter One-Hundred-Nine: One-Star Dragon

"If you don't mind Goku tell me again you'll beat me how fast?" Eis said laughing.

"Well I'm not sure, but I'll tell you in a minute!" Goku growled.

"My you have such a confident attitude" he said making his wings expand "but instead of a minute I'll give you five seconds!"

Goku then yelled and punched Eis causing a crash.

"One!"

Goku then kicked Eis threw several buildings.

"Two!"

Goku then began dragging Eis face across the ice.

"Three! Four!" he said as Goku slammed into a building and floated in the air for a final kai attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku said as Eis emerged with Pan under one arm and Ally hair gripped by the other hand.

"What the hell!" Zang said seeing that he used a teleportation move on them.

"He's got Pan!" Goku said stopping his kai attack.

"Let them go you bastard!" Kento yelled as him and the others Saiyans joined Goku in the air.

"That's enough five seconds and you still didn't get me" he said holding up Pan and nuzzling her face.

"Don't touch her!" Saiya growled.

"Bring our families and friends into this is a dirty move Eis!" Goku growled.

"Let us go you prick!" Ally yelled as he tighten his grip on her neck.

"But dirty moves work better than clean ones and I'll do anything to win this!" He said throwing Pan.

"No Pan!" Goku yelled catching her.

"Here catch!" Eis said throwing Ally as Saiya caught her as Eis came at them as Goku and Saiya took the hits and were sent into a building.

Goku and Pan crashed into the ground with Saiya and Ally as Eis came down towards the collapsing building and crushed Goku under his feet as Goku cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Zang yelled getting smacked into a wall with Reyoto.

"Enough!" Goku yelled catching Eis foot and knocked him to the ground as Saiya and Goku stood up with Reyoto, Kento and Zang as they glared down at Eis.

"You didn't see me play dirty! You and your evil ways turn my stomach! Using friends and granddaughter as shields is the most despicable thing you could have done Eis!" Goku yelled holding Eis upside down.

"So don't you think I'm going to let you off easy!" Goku yelled throwing Eis into a building.

"Ugh! I want that bastard dead!" Ally said as she and Pan were set down.

"I'm sorry if he hurt you guys" Goku said.

"Forget it just go!" Ally said.

"With pleasure!" Kento yelled charging for a final kai attack with Goku, Reyoto, Saiya and Zang.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Come get me!" Eis said flying past Nova as Nova eyes widen and turned to see Eis blasting two ice beams from his eyes and froze Goku.

"You just used me as a shield didn't you!" Nova said.

"Yes but the truth is you are no longer useless in that regard now move so I can get back to work!"Eis said pushing Nova out of the way, "if your all so annoyed with how I fight then show me a rule book on world domination and I might consider changing my style!" he said as the dragon ball in his hand formed and his arm turned into a cannon, "until then hold this for me!" he yelled sending the blast at the Saiyans.

"Look out guys!" Nova yelled as ice Goku glowed gold and he broke free.

"Ha!"

"Victory Cannon!"

"Mega Flash!"

"Berserker Wave!"

"Raging Blast Ray" all their attacks collided with Eis blast.

"No! How did that happen!" Eis yelled as Goku and flew right in front of him "but my ice ray it was opposed to be an imperatorial beam!"

"You can't use the same move on me twice my body remembers and contemplates for the next round" Goku said.

"That's ridicules!" Eis yelled.

"Your have no room to talk you walking icecube" Saiya said.

"What's ridicules is the creature that doesn't believe in respect! There are certain things you don't do! Certain things that are understood!" Goku said.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Eis asked as Goku put two fingers to his forehead.

"You don't ever mess with a man family!" Goku growled.

"Correction you don't EVER mess with Saiyans! Period!" Kento yelled.

"Ok your right, I'm sorry it won't happen again I'll give you the dragon ball! I'll do whatever you want I promise!" Eis said.

"You brought this on yourself Eis" Nova said.

"Just please don't hurt me I've learned my lesson, like I said I'll give you anything! Name it! Please don't hurt me!" Eis begged as they floated to the ground and Eis was now on his knees.

"Please help me out here Nova, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you just don't let him kill me please!" Eis begged.

"Goku killing him won't help anything it should be enough to just get the dragon ball from him, right?" Nova asked.

"Yeah here!" Eis said holding out the dragon ball as he sank his free hand into the ice.

"Look at me! He's right all were here for the dragon ball your lucky to have someone so respectful stand up for you, you should thank him Eis, and when you're done thanking him I want you to leave and we never want to see you again, now hand over the dragon ball!" Goku growled.

"Goku look out!" Saiya yelled.

"Watch your eyes!" Eis said making an attack that cut a building in half in the distances Goku then yelled out in pain.

"I can't see! What's going on!" Goku yelled.

"The trust you people put in a sniveling weasel is astonishing! Your body might be able to learn my moves but your brain can't even see threw a simple lie" Eis said.

"Eis! Are you really that desperate you have to blind him!" Nova said.

"It cuts his strength in half, anything to win you know and with his power resting nicely at half strength I'll finish them!" Eis said charging at Goku.

"No I'll finish it!" Goku yelled hitting Eis as three cuts appeared on his face as Eis began to choke as he saw Goku arm went through his chest.

"Who the idiot now? We rely on more senses then just sight" Saiya said.

"Taking away my sight still leaves me with four very sharp senses!" Goku yelled.

"This is for our Pan and the girls!" Kento yelled as Goku brought his fist down into Eis and caused fire to emerge out of Eis and melt the ice covering the city as it shot to the sky as a gold Shenron wrapped it's self around the city then come down at Eis to finish him off.

"Goku let me see your eyes" Saiya said.

Nova picked up Eis dragon ball while he held the backpack full of dragon balls in his other hand.

"My brother" Eis said.

"I said hold still you baka!" Saiya yelled as he got the ice out of Goku eyes.

"Nothing helps I still can't see a thing!" Goku said as Nova but a bottle in his hands.

"An antidote, it will restore your sight" Nova said.

"Is that you Nova?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku it's Nova" Kento said.

"Unlike my brother I do have respect for battle I won't challenge you again until you can see, seek me out then" Nova said.

"Nova wait" Goku said.

"Hmmm?"

"I guess you can say that I owe you one" Goku said.

"No Goku I think I owe you" Nova said laughing as Goku and the others laughed with him.

A blast then hit Nova and hit Goku arm as Nova collapsed and Goku gripped his arm.

"Nova! Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"Nova!" Saiya yelled.

"Somebody shot at my hand did anything hit you? Nova where are you?" Goku said.

"Someone got him! Shit where is he!" Zang yelled.

"I wait no more" a voice said.

"Guys who is that?" Goku asked.

"The last dragon!" Kento yelled.

"Syn Shenron!" Nova said as the white dragon walked out of water shooting up from the ground with the one-star dragon ball in his forehead.

"It's a pitiful dragon who gives allowances to a monkey" Syn said hitting them with the blast as Nova pulled Goku out of the way and took the hit.

"No Nova!" Zang yelled.

"I'm sorry I wanted to settle this fairly I won't…" Nova said fading away on Goku.

"Nova" Goku said as Nova dragon ball rolled on the ground.

"He dead...you bastard you killed him!" Zang yelled.

"That's it!" Goku yelled as gold aura surrounded him and the other male Saiyans as a gold light engulfed the city.

"That was one of your own kind you just killed! Don't you have one ounce of decency in you! Can't you see what you've done! You slaughter him! You slaughter him like he was nothing more than an insect!" Goku yelled standing with the other Super Saiyan 4 warriors.

"Of course I did this isn't a game, and how dare you criticize your own creation, were here because of you" Syn said.

"What do you mean!" Goku yelled.

"All of the Shadow Dragons were born because you missed used the dragon balls remember? It all started with you, your world is crumbling because of your actions you were warned about the overuse but you didn't listen this is all your fault" Syn said standing in front of them.

"Shut the hell up!" Saiya yelled.

"Everything we ever wished for was always for the good of the planet, Old Kai warned me and I felt bad for doing it but I never made a selfish wish! Every wish made on the dragon balls was important! Do you hear me! We did what was right for the planet then and we'll do what is right for the planet now even if I'm blind!" Goku yelled.

"Hmmm a noble monkey if you feel so bad about then maybe death should be your sentences!" Syn said using a close kai charge on them causing the city to explode in a green light with Syn laughing.

When the light cleared and smoke was left Goku and the others flew about a giant hole Syn created.

"Oops I guess I used a bit too much but now you know what I'm capable of" Syn said.

"Your power amazing you destroyed the entire city with one blast!" Goku said.

"And now your time has come!" Syn said.

"NO!" Kento yelled pushing Goku out of the way and took Syn hit as he spat blood and got sent threw some building.

"Kento!" Goku yelled.

"You bastard!" Zang yelled charging with Reyoto as Syn dodged their attacks then hit them in the guts and sent them both crashing into the large creator below as Syn began beating on Goku and Saiya.

Goku was sent flying into an amusement park as Goku fell and hit a pipe on a fairish wheel as Saiya crashed next to him as Syn landed on top of it.

"What do you think so far? Not as easy as you thought am I?" Syn said.

"No Syn I don't underestimate my opponents ever!" Goku yelled.

"Well then I'm going to miss your good sportsman like attitude" Syn said sending a blast towards him and Saiya pulled Goku out of the way and both ran on a roller coaster rail with Syn shooting blasts at them as one explosion covered Goku in smoke.

"Huh?" Syn said seeing Goku gone as a roller coaster flew off the rail as Syn shot it and Goku flew out with Saiya and they both got punched by Syn and sent crashing onto the fairish wheel.

"Goku!" Saiya yelled grabbing Goku hand as he hung on the fairish wheel.

"Somehow I don't think he saw that one coming" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pan stubble out of a destroyed parking lot as he collapsed to the ground and her backpack flew into her face with the dragon balls gone.

"The dragon balls" she said hugging the bag as she began to cry, "grandpa, Kento anyone? What happened?" she asked.

"Pan!" Naomi yelled as Pan turned to see Naomi with May, Ally and Serena.

"You guys are okay!" Pan said.

"We need to get you out of here Pan this fight starting to get dangerous" May said.

"Where's grandpa?" Pan asked.

"I don't know we can't sense him and there's a fight going on between Goku and that monster" Serena said.

"We have to find them" Pan said.

"Fine let's go" May said as they walked down the destroyed road.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Saiya hid in a giant metal panda dome as Syn flew in.

'Not yet' Goku thought.

'Just one more second' Goku thought as Syn began walking out, 'now!' he said going into Kamehameha stance.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!"

"Raging Blast Ray!" Saiya yelled as the two kai blasts came at Syn and hit him dead on.

"We did it!" Goku said.

"Uh no" Saiya said as the smoke cleared and Syn emerged unharmed.

"Oh you certainly did it alright Goku but none of it seemed to hurt me" Syn said.

"Something wrong that blast should have put some kind of dent into you!" Goku said.

"Should have but what you're learning right now is that your simply not strong enough to beat me!" Syn said forming a red kai ball and shot it as them as Goku and Saiya took to the sky with the kai ball chasing after them.

"Saiya!" Goku yelled covering the young Saiyan as the blast hit them then both of them crashed into a stratosphere.

Goku hung by a pipe going through his pants leg while Saiya was on the bar knocked out like Goku.

Down below Pan and the girls approached the stratosphere and spotted Goku and Saiya as Pan screamed and Goku and Saiya turned back to their normal forms.

"Oh no!" Naomi said.

"Saiya!" Ally yelled.

"It's too bad but the comfort of being called the strongest fighter in the galaxy will come to an end today, no more will the word Saiyan mean anything but failure" Syn said floating next to the Saiyans then grabbing both of them but their shirts and held them in front of them, "too much time and energy has been wasted to bother with you two anymore, goodbye Saiyans" he said dropping both Goku and Saiya toward a sharp sword at the bottom but when they were inches away from it a red light hit them.

"Father!" Goten yelled catching Goku while Reyoto caught Saiya.

"Ah the reinforcements are here" Syn said.

"That's a pretty harsh way to rescues someone Majuub, but thanks" Goten said.

"Sorry Goten I didn't have time to think it out" Majuub said.

"Who cares! Focus here!" Zang said.

"Goten and Majuub?" Goku groaned as Trunks flew in.

"Well here I am rushing to save the day and it turns out Majuub has everything under control" Trunks said.

"But still you made the effort to be here" Gohan said walking in his father orange gi.

"Okay guys were all here now so let's bring this to an end" Zang said.

"Hey dad are you going to be okay?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan and Trunks too? You all came?" Goku groaned.

"Papa you're here!" Pan yelled running towards her father.

"Pan don't bother them now they have work to do" Hercule said making her stop.

"Can't I have my own dad?" Pan said turning to see Videl Chichi and the Saiyan girls.

"Mama what are you doing here?" Pan asked.

"We came to watch Goku fight and help him outs if he needs it! We realized that the world must be completely mad if the dragon balls turned against us and if that's the case I'm going to spend every second with my family and support them as best I can! Were behind you every step of the way Goku now go make things right!" Chichi said.

"He can't not now" Saiya groaned.

"Your all here so we can fight together I appreciate it but understand even we attack him as a group he's still too powerful" Goku said.

"Yeah we know that" Gohan said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"You always thought me that a great fighter knows the odds and the odds here is that even if we all fight as a unit we still don't stand a chance at beating him" Gohan said.

"But you're here" Goku said.

"We are but you're the only one who can beat this guy dad, come on don't tell me you're not used to hearing that one by now" Goten said.

"We came here so you can use all of our strength you have to burrow our Saiyan powers" Trunks said.

"Thank you guys" Goku said as they heard Syn laughing.

"And the Calvary arrives bring nonsense to their hero, have any of you taken a look at the decrypted creature? Does he really looks like the savior of earth do you actually think that lending him your strength will help?" he said.

"I sure do!" Gohan said.

"Never underestimate us Syn!" Kento said.

"My father was the galaxy greatest fighter and he was doing it long before you were born" Gohan said removing his glasses, "your history!" he said he to Super Saiyan as Trunks, Goten, the Saiyan heroes and Majuub powered up as Super Saiyans sent their powers into Goku while the Saiyan Heroes got ready to fight off Syn and turned to their Super Saiyan 4 as Nero landed in without his son and powered to Shadow Saiyan 4.

"Let's take this clown out" Nero said cracking his knuckles.

"You know we're all here because we believe in you, you can do this father!" Gohan said.

"Well I'm not a Shenron so I can't promise you any guarantees about this but I promise I will do my best" Goku said "and if we're going to stick to that I'm going to have to take the absolute maximum power you guys can give me" Goku said as the Super Saiyans were engulfed in gold.

"Well, well what a hero as interesting as it would be to fight you and your new found strength intact I already have given you and your buddies enough time to recover" Syn said teleporting.

"Look out!" Majuub yelled as Syn appeared in the center of the Super Saiyans and spin kicked all of them away from Goku.

"Trunks no!" Pan yelled.

"There goes your friends I have to say I'm not very impressed in the way they don't fight back, so Goku you ready?" Syn asked as Gohan got back up.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as Syn grabbed Gohan face and punched him in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Kento yelled trying to hit Syn but the dragon vanished then reappeared and kneed him in the gut.

"Gohan!" Goten yelled.

"Kento!" Serena yelled.

"Papa!" Pan yelled as both Gohan and Kento coughed out blood.

"It's strange you Super Saiyans aren't really super how disappointing" Syn said.

"Shut up!" Reyoto yelled.

"Guys hold on!" Majuub yelled as him Trunks, Goten and Serena flew in.

"Stay back!" Gohan yelled as Syn teleported and Trunk and Goten caught Gohan while Serena and Reyoto caught Kento.

"I've come to kill all of you and yet you stand together in a bunch your making this too easy!" Syn said blasting a kai blast at them causing and explosion.

"I took out eight Saiyans with one blast how many will it take for you and your friends Goku, huh!" he said seeing Goku gone and looked up to see them finishing up the energy transfer.

"I don't think I ever saw you move that quickly before dad" Gohan said.

"A little bit of power I absorbed from you earlier really helped my I.T. ha ah! Wow Syn I thought I'd never see you look so confused I guess your confidences is melting away!" Goku said.

"Hmm hardly I know your bluffing you only gathered just enough power to make it look like you're ready to fight" Syn said.

"Believe what you want Syn but we know Goku can beat you!" Reyoto said.

"Then what do you say we find out!" Goku said.

"With pleasure! You guys ready!" Kento yelled as him Goku and Saiyan heroes began yelling as the giant gold ball around them grew.

"Dad your guys power is amazing!" Goten said.

"Yeah but we still need you guys to give us more this won't be enough to beat him" Goku said.

"That's crazy dad if you had any more power inside your body it might just kill you" Gohan said.

"We got to take that chance I already know that none of my earlier attacks worked at all so were going to have to find a way to fight this dragon as a stronger being and the only way I can think of to do that is to take even more power from all of you and push our physical self to our absolute limit" Goku said.

"I say we do it" Gohan said "It wouldn't be the first time he had to push himself into doing something crazy."

"Hmm it will be the last just hold it right there for one second" Syn said as all the Super Saiyans began yelling as Goku took in all the power.

"Almost done hurry guys!" Kento said with the other waiting as Syn saw the eight young Saiyan creating a gold kai ball full of energy to give to Goku.

"Dad this is getting dangerous!" Gohan yelled.

"It's uh it's alright!" Goku grunted.

"Keep going!" Zang yelled.

"Just a little more!" Nero said.

"No you can't!" Goten yelled.

"Listen to me! If you don't give us your full power were all going to die!" Goku yelled.

"Power up time is over boys it's times to finish the game, I'll take on all of you and still win" Syn said.

"You'll only fight one of us because what I got for you, I'll make you one promise you won't be able to tell up from down!" Majuub yelled sending a pink kai ball at Syn who smacked it aside.

"Not only can I still tell up from down but i can also tell your starting to sweat, I sense your fear!" Syn yelled throwing a punch as Majuub tried to block but got his arm broke as he cried out in pain.

Syn then grabbed Majuub face, "you stupid insect" he said throwing Majuub over his shoulder.

"Waste of my time let's go!" Syn said as Majuub grabbed onto his back, "Great you again!"

"I'm giving you all the time I can come on guys power up!" Majuub yelled powering up as he began chocking Syn as the dragon laughed and powered up and threw Majuub off his back.

"Die!" Syn yelled said a kai blast into Majuub face.

'I'm sorry guys I failed' Majuub thought as he fell into the city.

"Have a nice landing, that was the weakest first line of defense I've ever seen which one of you is up next?" Syn asked as he heard a great ape roar and his eyes widen when a gold ape emerged in the gold light then heard three roars as they turned into screams as the Super Saiyans were knocked out of the giant gold ball in their normal forms.

"Unbelievable!" Gohan said.

"What's going on?" Goten asked.

"With the extra energy Goku new Super Saiyan 4 power levels has skyrocketed past his earlier level!" Trunks yelled.

"Finish him off Goku!" Kento said firing the gold kai ball into the much bigger ball as it vanished and Super Saiyan 4 Goku emerged.

"Now this is the kind of power I'd be running away from if I were you" Goku said.

"Ha! A terrible bluff you look exactly like you did earlier" Syn said.

"Why don't we try fighting? You can come over and see for yourself" Goku said.

"My pleasure!" Syn yelled charging at them as Goku blocked his punch and didn't get his arm broke.

"What do you think?" Goku asked.

"That's it!" Syn yelled trying to kick him but he stepped back as Syn began throwing punches at him that Goku dodged with his eyes closed.

"It's useless even though I'm blind my body contemplates it in amazing ways, I can feel every one of your moves before you even make them" Goku said.

"We'll see!" Syn yelled charging at Goku again as Goku dodged his attacks then disappeared as Syn growled.

"I told you it was useless" Goku said pulling on the horns on the back of Syn head.

"No you don't!" Syn said grabbing Goku hand but Goku threw Syn threw a building and threw more leaving a dust trail in the city.

Syn then lifted a giant piece of cement off him as he glared up at the light Goku was making.

"Syn these time are dark enough without you it time you went away" Goku said as he launched his gold kai balls towards Syn who moved out of the way as the blast crashed into the city and caused a large gold explosion that chased Syn.

"No matter where you go I'll always be able to seek out your evil like a bird senses its prey" Goku said as he flew into the city and spotted Syn neck to a clock ring at 11 as Syn laughed.

"This is where you blindness is going to work in my advantage" Syn said as Syn ripped the clock out of the tower, "can you sense the evil on this clock? No because it has no evil for you to sense so you can't see what will happen next!" he yelled throwing the clock like a disk at Goku as he kicked it into the air.

"Ha that's a little childish" Goku said as the spinning clock disk came back around towards his back as Goku spun around and caught the disk as it spun then stopped between Goku hands.

"Sorry Syn but it was a good theory but I can see everything just like if my eyes worked" Goku said.

"But that's impossible!" Syn yelled.

"Now Syn! Please apologize to Nova when you see him!" Goku yelled throwing the clock disk at Syn who dodged it and got distracted.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" the red kai blasts then came at Syn hitting him head on creating a massive red ball in the city.

When the red light cleared and nothing but smoke was left.

"He did it!" Pan cheered.

"That's my man" Chichi said.

"Nice one!" Gohan said.

"Goku you did an excellent good you made your wife very proud" Chichi said as the Saiyan landed.

"You made us all proud dad" Gohan said.

"Well I certainly couldn't have done it without you guys" Goku said.

"Quit being so modest grandpa!" Pan said hitting him.

"Like I've been hit enough" Goku said as everyone laughed.

"But what ever happen to the dragon balls?" Trunks asked.

"They were scattered again but only around here if we look we should find them" Goku said.

"Ah ha! What do you know our luck is finally returning" Pan said about to pick it up but the Two-Star dragon ball jumped and began bouncing away, "you're not getting away from me that easily!"

"Wait! That doesn't seem right!" Pan yelled as Syn arm busted out of the ground and caught the dragon ball.

"It's him!" Reyoto growled.

"I thought you were dead how could you hold up against that" Goku said.

"I move as fast you Goku but I'm disappointed in myself for underestimating your skills a mistake I do not intend on making again, if you want this then come and get it!" he said swallowing the two-star dragon ball.

"He ate it! How can he just eat the dragon ball!" Pan yelled as the three-star ball flew into his mouth.

"He's going to eat them all!" Pan yelled as two more flew into his mouth, then two more as he powered up with a green aura.

"Now look at me do you see? This is my true form at the pinnacle of dragon power!" he yelled as he began yelling as the seven dragon balls formed onto his chest all blue again.

"No! He's got all of the dragon balls!" Pan yelled.

"His power is unreal I don't think we've fought anyone this strong before" Gohan said.

"Behold the body of Syn Shenron has absorbed all the abilities of all six of the shadow dragons to create a dragon of one body to fight with the power of seven" Syn said.

"What! All seven of you are one!" Goku yelled.

"Behold Omega Shenron!" he said.

"About damn time Omega now then you know the deal" Towa said appearing next to Omega.

"Towa!" Kento growled

"What do you mean you demon bitch!" Reyoto yelled.

"We have a deal, Armageddon will rise again and there is nothing you brats can do to stop it" Towa said as the sky began to grow dark as they could feel the darkness growing as Towa and Omega laughed.

"We'll stop you! We've had enough of you Towa! We're going to end this now!" Nero yelled.

"Is that so? You know what Omega once the other arrive and you collected what I want you can kill those brats too" Towa said.

"With pleasure" Omega said.

To Be continued.

A.N. Review for the next exciting chapter.


	111. Omega Shenron

Chapter One-Hundred-Ten: Omega Shenron

All the Saiyan and non Saiyan warriors all stood ready to fight as Omega and Towa looked down at them as they laughed.

"Gohan use your senses who power is greater Goku, or those two?" Chichi asked.

"I can't say mom it's hard to tell but this really isn't the best time to ask because Towa far stronger then Omega is her power is incredible" Gohan said.

"Everyone move!" Kento yelled as Omega closed his hand and caused a kai explosion as everyone got sent flying back while Goku remained where he stood with the other level 4 heroes.

"Enough! If you want to fight you two then fight me!" Goku yelled.

"Of course I want to fight and I have no choice but to fight you there's nobody else around" Omega said.

"What!" Goku yelled.

"They all got blown away in that last attack" Nero said.

"Gohan Trunks Pan are you alright! Chichi Goten Videl can you hear me? Where are you!" Goku yelled.

"Goku they're fine we need to focus on them!" Kento said.

Omega then made the winds stop and they heard a crash of their friends in the distances.

"So Goku are all you ready to die?" Towa asked.

"We'll just have to see about that!" Goku yelled as him and the others powered up then disappeared as Goku punched Omega then kneed Omega in the gut and kicked him in chest as he began beating on Omega.

Goku slammed his fist into Omega gut as Omega smiled, "go ahead grind it in" he said as his skin turned red and Goku yelped out in pain as he pulled his burnt hand back and blew on it.

"Nova!" Zang yelled seeing the two dragon standing like reflections to each other as Omega only stood again when he turned white.

"What Nova Shenron! How?" Goku asked.

"You like that? I have many more gifts I am all the shadow dragons wrapped in one" he said as the three-star ball glowed and he shot two ice beams from his eyes and froze Goku.

'Damn! Frozen again!' Goku thought.

"I guess your body doesn't remember that from last time how about this one!" Omega yelled jumping into the air, "Whirlwind Spin!" he yelled hitting him with Oceanus attack, "Mighty Hurricane Fury!"

The Saiyans was thrown into the air and hit with sharp wind blade, "Dragon Thunder Clash!" he yelled using Rage attack as he got electrocuted and got caught in an explosion.

"Goku!" Saiya yelled.

"Ha ah time to break out the shovel" Omega said seeing the Saiyan in rubble, "huh!" he growled as Goku got back up.

"Oh please show me something new" Goku said "come on your just tickling my feet let's go!" Goku said as Omega teleported and kicked Goku back threw a building when he was off guard.

IIIIIIIIII

"Towa! Get down here and fight us!" Kento yelled.

"Please I'm not going to waste my time with a bunch of brats" Towa said.

"Get down here you bitch!" Serena yelled.

"Hmph no I think I'll just watch this fight play" Towa said disappearing.

"Damn her!" Naomi yelled.

"Come on we have to help Goku!" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Omega stopped in front of a wall where Goku was in.

"What a pity, he's dead the fun over" Omega said.

"You can never kill me Omega" Goku groaned as Omega growled and punched Goku in the gut.

"Is that so!" he said punching him again as he spat out blood, "I kill who ever I please!" he said throwing the Saiyan into the ground.

"Well Goku are we done?" Omega said as Goku began to get up.

"Oh man I hate to say it but you've seen better days Goku" Goku said looking at himself in the mirror, 'wait my eyes! I can see!'

"Prepare yourself this is the day you die Goku" Omega said as Goku laughed.

"If I had a Zenie for every time I heard that, you know you're not the first one to try that line on me but you just might be the last!" Goku growled as he got up with his eyes closed.

"Your too blind and beaten to sense where I am" Omega said, "hey! Hey! Over here listen to my voice go ahead take your best shot right here" he said patting his chest.

"Well if you insist I think I will!" Goku said opening his eyes as Omega eyes widen and Goku hit him with kai blasts to his chest.

"But how! You were finished!" Omega yelled.

"No more! Your mine!" Goku yelled.

"Dragon Fist!" Goku coming at Omega and punched him in the gut.

"Go dad!" Goten yelled.

"Yeah get him Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Alright grandpa" Pan yelled.

Omega was then wrapped around by a gold dragon as the gold ones went right threw his chest as it vanished and the Saiyan floated in the air as Omega exploded.

"They got him!" Gohan said.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled.

"They did it! They did it! You guys are the real champions! I mean no one can beat you! You guys are the greatest!" Hercule said.

"Oh my goodness a public confession we better get that on tape" Chichi said as everyone laughed as it began to rain pink blobs.

"What the hell is that?" Goku asked.

"It's him grandpa! Look that just what Rage Shenron did remember!" Pan said as the pink blobs began to gather.

"Oh no" Goku said as the pink blobs formed Omega.

"Ugh that was quiet a painful technique indeed but it will take more than that to get rid of Omega Shenron" he said.

"This is bad I don't know what else to know that was my best attack" Goku said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha you're not laughing anymore are you? Fools did you really think you can overcome the power of the Shadow Dragons" Omega said as the five star ball lit up.

"Run!" Goku yelled as everyone got hit by Naturon Aftershock attack and while everyone was in the air Omega began attack everyone but the Super Saiyan 4 Goku.

"No! Leave them alone!" Goku yelled as Omega hit him and sent them down to the earth below.

Omega landed to see all the Z-Fighters on the ground beaten and all knocked out cold.

Goku then growled as he got out of the rubble.

"I will not quit! Ever!" Goku growled.

"Come now you're done, finished!" Omega said appearing behind Goku with his back to him, "why do you persist? Stop torturing yourselves death will bring relief."

"Really? Then it will be you who will taste relief" Goku said.

"Hmmm you still don't know when to quit do you monkey man!" He said as Goku grabbed onto the horns coming out of his back, "why you insolent! Let go!"

"No chance not until I use a technique my friend Vegeta used on Majin Buu!" Goku said.

"What technique? Your hands are tied you can't attack me unless you let go!" Omega yelled as orange ball formed over Goku heart.

"What are you doing!" Omega yelled.

"No dad is converting his life force into energy! He's making a bomb out of his body!" Gohan yelled.

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked.

"I mean he intend to blow himself up and take that dragon with him" Gohan said.

"Is he crazy!" Chichi yelled running towards them.

"No! Mom!" Gohan yelled.

'If this doesn't work then I'm sorry but I have to do it! I have to try!' Goku thought.

"You maniac!" Omega yelled.

'Kakarot!' Vegeta yelled.

'Vegeta?' Goku thought.

'Don't be stupid it won't work you will only succeed in killing yourself and then where will we be?' Vegeta said as he teleported behind them.

"Vegeta" Goku said as Omega broke free and move flew to the sky as the energy around Goku faded.

"It's about to get intense Kakarot" Vegeta said.

"No offence but it's been intense all along this dragon is in a lead of his own you have no idea" Goku said.

"Yeah I know he's great but is he strong enough to take of ten Super Saiyan 4?" Vegeta said.

"Ten?" Goku said.

"You plan to transform too?" Kento said flying in with the others.

"You heard me I have a plan to reach Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

'Where is that woman? How the hell can she be late at a time like this! Ah speak of the devil' Vegeta thought as they saw Bulma fly in with a machine attached with her car.

"What the hell is she driving?" Goku asked.

"Blutz Waves ambition equipment" Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Goku said.

"The thing Baby used!" Kento Reyoto yelled.

"What the hell were you doing! Taking a nap!" Vegeta yelled.

"You got some nerve! It would have taken anyone else years to build this you jerk!" Bulma yelled.

"Will you pipe down and get busy!" Vegeta yelled floating into the air.

"Super Saiyan 4 or not he doesn't scare me not one bit!" Bulma said typing at the controls as the satellite started to collect power.

"Blutz Waves? What the hell for?" Gohan asked.

The two satellites then hit Vegeta with two green beams as Vegeta began yelling out.

"What's happening?" Videl asked.

"He's transforming!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta began to turn into an ape as his tail regrew.

"Vegeta turning into a giant ape this could turn out bad" Gohan said, "Bulma what the hell are you doing! Cut it out! If Vegeta lose control he could blow up the entire planet!"

"Look our only hope is for Vegeta to become a Super Saiyan 4 if Goku was able to do it then he should be able to do it too" Bulma said.

"But there's no guarantee it's too risky!" Gohan said.

"Sink or swim Gohan if this doesn't work we'll all die anyway!" Bulma said.

"But" Gohan said.

"Listen above all I'm Vegeta princess" she said.

"Bulma" Gohan said as great ape Vegeta reached his full size.

"That's it he's lost it!" Gohan yelled as Bulma turned the Blutz Waves off.

"Father!" Trunks yelled a the brown great ape beat on his chest then began send red kai blasts from his mouth and almost hit Omega.

"What the!" Omega said as Vegeta went on a monkey rampage.

"This is trouble" Goku said as Vegeta blew Bulma Blutz way machine then grabbed him.

"Vegeta knock it off!" Nero yelled.

"Vegeta no please it me!" Goku yelled as Vegeta began squeezing him.

"So is this your secret weapon a giant monkey to ignorant to know who the enemy is" Omega laughed.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"Ka-ka-rot" great ape Vegeta said as gold smoke began to surrounded them as they heard Vegeta normal laugh in their heads.

'I'm Prince of all Saiyans I could never allow my reason to be overpowered by the primal mind' Vegeta said releasing Goku.

"Awesome Vegeta you're really something" Goku said.

"What!" Omega yelled.

"This is what grandpa did when they first transformed" Pan said.

"Alright he's doing it" Gohan said.

"That's it dad just a little bit furfure" Trunks said.

"It's working I knew it!" Bulma said.

Vegeta fur then turned gold as Goku and the other flew back as Vegeta roared and was engulfed in a gold light as his body shrunk his Super Saiyan 4 form emerged.

His fur was fire truck red but he wore dark blue leather pants his white gloves and boots and had hair going to his shoulders.

"At long last I've ascended" Vegeta said.

"Nice" Zang said.

"Well done you amaze me" Goku said.

"Wow he's really cute gosh he's even better looking than Goku" Bulma said.

"Excuse me you're kidding right? Goku far better looking" Chichi said.

"What! No way you're crazy!" Bulma yelled.

"I'm crazy then you're blind!" Chichi yelled.

"Ladies why squabble when you're looking at the blue ribbon face right here" Hercule said.

Bang!

Hercule lay on the ground with red hand prints on his face and two black eyes as the Saiyan wives glared down at him.

"Get over yourself!" they yelled.

"Uh okay" Hercule said as everyone around them stared wide-eyed.

"Quit stalling!" Omega growled as Goku, Vegeta and the other Time Force Saiyan yelled and glowed with gold auras.

"I have got to learn to do that" Gohan said from the shaking ground below.

"It's almost like the earth is quivering as if it was scared" Pan said.

One massive wave then sent everyone flying back as Omega laughed.

"Do you really think one more weakling will make the differences?" he said.

"Well then shall we?" Goku said.

"Kakarot if we attack now we'll die" Vegeta said.

"Are you serious?" Goku asked.

"Search your feelings you know it as well as I it's true" Vegeta said.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time but if I have to die again I'm ready" Goku said.

"No there's no need when there's fusion" Vegeta said "you know I wouldn't suggest joining bodies with you unless it was our only hope."

'Our last hope' he thought.

All the Super Saiyan 4 warriors all glared at Omega as he glared at them while down below everyone heard what Vegeta said.

"Did I hear Vegeta say fusion?" Goten asked.

"Yeah but will it work?" Gohan asked.

"Sure why not Trunks and I were able to do it at Super Saiyan 3 so what's the differences?" Goten said.

"Yes of course what a great idea!" Chichi said.

"Father!" Trunks said.

"Whoa hey! What's all the fuss about? What in the hell is fusion?" Pan asked as the two Super Saiyans landed below.

"I can't believe Vegeta offered fusion" Kento said in shock.

"Same here" Nero said.

"Well here it goes, let's do it before he decided to attack!" Goku said.

"Whatever the plan is it won't work I'll make sure of that!" Omega yelled charging at them as Goten kicked Omega in the gut and Trunks punched him back.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for! Hurry up!" Trunks yelled as Omega head locked him.

"And just what are you planning to do?" Omega asked as Trunks choked as two blast came at them as Omega let go and they saw Bulma with her machine.

"Keep your dirty hands off my son you bully!" Bulma yelled firing two more blasts at him as Omega blasted it.

"Mother!" Trunks yelled as Gohan flew out of the smoke with a screaming Bulma.

"How dare you! Shooting at a defenseless lady! If I could fly I come up there and show you a thing or two!" Bulma yelled.

"Goten this is it this is our last chance if Omega stops them from doing fusion were history!" Gohan said.

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Goten said.

"Fusion!" the two Saiyans said.

"Will someone please tell me what fusion is!" Pan yelled.

Omega was heading towards Goku and Vegeta when Goten blocked his path.

"No so fast!" Trunks yelled as Omega hit him with a kai blast.

"Oh that is it!" Trunks yelled charging at Omega as Omega dodged his punch and punched Gotenks in the gut then kneed him in the face.

"You annoying little pest!" Omega yelled.

"Kakarot what's going on threw that head of yours! Are we going to use fusion or not!" Vegeta yelled as Goku chuckled.

"Have you lost your mind! What are you doing!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just soaking it all in, this is great watching our sons fight together, watching them give in everything they got, it just doesn't get any better than this" Goku said.

"Yeah sure great now come on!" Vegeta growled going into fusion dance stance.

"This is going to be special I can feel it" Goku said jumping and going into his fusion dace stance.

"Oh no you don't!" Omega yelled.

"Sorry no dragons allowed!" Trunks yelled teleporting in front of Omega and charged up with a blue kai.

"Get out of my way!" Omega yelled hitting Goten with a kai blast and he fell down towards the ground.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled as a gold light engulfed them.

"Nero!" Kento said hitting the green button on his watch.

"Right!" Nero said hitting it as they slammed into each other and was engulfed in a gold light.

"What's this?" Omega yelled charging into the gold light as they heard several hits and Omega growl as the dragon got thrown out of the light.

"Wow that's bright!" Goten said as they heard several gongs then from the light two new warrior began to step out.

Gogeta had white baggy pants but he had a blue sash going around his waist, red fur, black a gold vest and blood red hair.

Nerento wore black spandex pants and he wore Nero Saiyan boots and fingerless Saiyan gloves and had a silver hair and fur and his eyes were icy blue.

"Where are the other four!" Omega yelled as the other Super Saiyan 4 flew away to watch the fight.

"The Saiyans? They're here I am they we are one! Unfortunately for you Omega" he said opening his eyes to show blue eyes as a spark went across it and Omega got hit.

"Hm not bad, I knew my fur color may be a different color when we fused again but this is awesome" Nerento said.

"Wow he never even touched him" Videl said.

"How awesome! Grandpa and Vegeta have joined their bodies like shimmies twins!" Pan said.

"Not exactly" Goten said.

"There are not two separated beings attached together their one being, that's what fusion is Pan when two beings become one" Trunks said.

"That is so cool!" Pan said.

"I'd like to give it a shot myself" Majuub said as they all turned to see Majuub limp in, "the fusion I mean I want to give it a shot!"

"Yeah I know what you mean, I'd like to try it too someday" Gohan said.

"Not someday I mean now if one of you guys are up for it" Majuub said as Goten and Gohan looked at each other.

"Come on you guys! We can help your dad with that kind of power! Well how about it Gohan? What about you?" Majuub said.

"Sorry it wouldn't work to do fusion you have to have the exact same power levels you need to let your body heal first" Trunks said.

"Maybe next time Majuub" Gohan said.

"Stupid fools now I can kill you both at once!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta and Nerneto trying to punch Gogeta but something sent him flying back before he could hit the Saiyan as he got a bloody nose.

"Nice" Nerento said.

"Hmm three hard punches and all you got is a bloody nose I have to admit I am impressed" Gogeta said.

"You stinking monkey what do you mean three!" Omega yelled.

"I'll slow it down so you can count them this time, come on bring it!" Gogeta said motioning Omega to attack again.

"Bring it on!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta as he got a punch to the face then got kicked into the air.

"You shouldn't be able to do that!" Omega yelled while from the distances the Z-Fighters all watched the fight from a building rooftop.

"They're taking control it's too good to be true!" Chichi said.

"What did you expect nobody can mess with our husbands when they work together!" Bulma said.

"Go grandpa! Go Vegeta! Let him have it! Yeah!" Pan cheered as everyone stared at her.

'How can this be happening? I am Omega Shenron! The all-powerful dragon!' Omega thought.

"Now it's your turn!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta again with a kick then went right through Gogeta as he vanished and crashed into the ground.

"I guess it was still your turn" Gogeta said to Omega who face was in the ground.

"Come on he can't be dead now" Nerento said.

"Hello! Are you napping because I could have sworn you said something about hitting me!" Gogeta said.

"Shut the hell up! Who do you think you are! You may have increased your power but it's not enough to overcome the power of the Shadow Dragons!" Omega growled sending kai blast from his fingertips hitting Gogeta chest.

"Father no!" Trunks yelled.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled

Gogeta then got engulfed in smoke as Omega stopped.

"Beautiful! I don't care who he is it looks like that will cause serious damage!" Omega said as the smoke cleared and Gogeta emerged.

"Feeling a little bit sore are we?" Omega said as Gogeta smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"Not really" Gogeta said as Omega growled, "actually your little treatment took care of a crick in my neck that's been bothering me" he said.

"I hate you!" Omega growled.

"Oh hate is such a strong word" Nerento said with a smirk.

"Hey dragon I hope this isn't too much to ask but can you do my backside now?" Gogeta said turning around and chuckled.

"Cocky little chimp! How dare you make light of Omega Shenron!" he yelled charging at him again as Gogeta shoved his elbow into Omega face then kicked him towards a building then came floating down.

"I've had enough! It's time to unleash my most devastating attack!" Gogeta said moving to the sky as he glowed gold as five Gogeta now stood in the air as they all went into Kamehameha stance.

"Not even you can survive this one Omega it has enough power to extinguish every cell in your body!" he said.

"Ah!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Gogeta said as confetti rained on Omega as he glared to see all five Gogeta's sticking his tongue at him then all turned to colored smoke and vanish as Gogeta laughed.

"Why you!" Omega growled as Gogeta laughed hard gripping his gut.

"I crack myself up!" Gogeta said.

"I've had enough!" Omega yelled charging at Gogeta again.

"You have?" Gogeta said.

"Nobody makes a mockery out of me!" he yelled throwing a punch as Gogeta vanished and sat on a beam.

"I have the power to destroy you now Omega but there's something you can do to avoid that" Gogeta said.

"What?" Omega asked.

"Promise to never hurt anyone again!" Gogeta said.

"Are you insane! There's only one promise I'm going to make! On my honor I promise to kill you at all cost!" Omega yelled as the stars on the dragon balls turned red then they all began turning red as they all shot out beams and a giant red boom began to form then it began to go back.

"He's pulling it into his body!" Goten yelled.

"No he's condensing it!" Gohan yelled.

"This is the sum of all of history dark deeds humanity it's self-given me life and armored me with this power and I intend to use it! Negative Karma Ball!" Omega yelled as the red ball moved towards Gogeta and Nerento.

"Goten lets move!" Gohan yelled.

The Saiyans began carrying all the people who couldn't fly away from the red ball destructive path as Majuub stayed behind.

'It's no use there's no point in running if that blast hits the whole planet will be ripped apart we'll all die anyway' Majuub thought.

Gogeta then stood up with his arms crossed and yelled as he powered up and moved in the direction of the ball then kicked it into space.

The negative kai ball then exploded causing a blinding blue light.

"Do you notice anything different Omega? Does the world seem a little brighter to you?" Gogeta said.

"Brighter? What do you mean?" Omega asked.

"Before I kicked your Negative Karma Ball back into space I changed it, when I made contact with the ball I flooded it with my own life force and transformed the negative energy into positive energy, when I kicked it away it was no longer your weapon it was mine weapon" Gogeta said.

"You! Your despiteful are you saying that you changed the Karma Ball into positive energy and used my own weapon to destroy the negative energy that was covering the earth!" Omega yelled.

"Hey check out the brain on Omega I couldn't have said it better myself" Gogeta said.

"Why you!" Omega growled.

"There's only one things that needs to be done" Gogeta said making a blue kai ball in front of him, "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled hitting Omega with the attack as Omega faded away and all the purified dragon balls fell from the sky.

"The dragon balls they did it!" Pan yelled catching one.

"Thank goodness" Trunks said as his eye widen, "no please not again!"

Omega then reformed but looking very beaten and a dragon ball in his forehead.

"I haven't dropped dead yet Saiyan! Omega lives on!"

"That was an impressive feat but your power has been severally crippled one more blast like that and your history and you know it dragon! Big Bang" he said forming his final attack, "Kameha!" he said but ended up splitting.

"Oh shit" Nerento said.

"I'm me! Were us again! Surely half an hour hasn't passed yet has it!" Goku yelled.

"No it's been ten minutes! Fifteen minutes at the most! What the hell happened Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh oh hey I know! Since were at Super Saiyan 4 we use a lot more power which means the length of time we stay fused is shorten ha see it all make senses! I knew there was an explanation!" Goku said.

"You idiotic fool! Shouldn't we have known that beforehand!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey it's not my fault I can't have all the answer" Goku said.

"Damn! We were there with just one more blast!" Vegeta said as Omega laughed.

"Too bad, you had me but fate has turned the tables again now it's your turn to face the terror!" Omega growled.

"Don't be so sure, look at you! You're hardly even worth my time!" Vegeta said.

"In your current state I can defeat you all by myself!" Goku said.

"You both presume too much!" Omega said as his eyes glowed red, "Shadow Dragon Powers Unite!"

He then began swallowing all the dragon balls again, "yes that's it!" he said as the four-star ball was caught by Goku, "That's mine!"

"What do you plan to do?" Nerento asked.

"I like to keep the four-star ball to remind me of my grandfather I won't let you have this one dragon!" Goku said.

"You should have tried to eliminate me the minute you two fused" Omega laughed.

"You idiots threw away your only chance" Omega said.

"How dare you call us idiots! He's the only idiot around here!" Vegeta yelled pointing to Goku.

"Hey!" Goku yelled.

"And to think you Saiyans were none as warriors you four outcasts are nothing but a joke" Omega said.

"It was him! I would have destroyed you in a minute!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hey Vegeta easy let's not let him ruffle our fur, come on we were both responsible" Goku said.

"Speak for yourself Kakarot! You were more interested in playing pranks then winning the battle!" Vegeta yelled.

"That wasn't me! That just how we act when were together" Goku yelled.

"No! That's how the clowns act at the damn circus!" Vegeta yelled.

"Why don't we just try fusion again?" Goku asked.

"I'm a warrior Kakarot real warriors don't strike possess like that!" Vegeta yelled.

"It's not all that bad besides we already done it once right?" Goku said.

"Yes and it was humiliating enough!" Vegeta yelled.

"Come on this is no time to argue!" Nerento yelled.

"Allow me to settle this for you there will be no more fusion your dreaming if you think I will let you have an advantage over me like that again, face it you had one golden opportunity to win this battle and you let it slip through your fingers" Omega said glowing red.

"Vegeta fusion quick!" Goku yelled.

"Perhaps you didn't hear what I said this fusion of yours won't happen!" Omega yelled charging at them as he punched Goku and Vegeta in the guts and made the dragon ball go flying as Omega used a laser to catch it.

"Yes come to me my four-star friend make me complete again so I can rule the universe!" Omega said catching the dragon ball but Goku kicked it out of his hands.

"Sorry we hate to rain in your parade but we can't let you have this back" Goku said as Omega growled.

"Goku do something with it!" Nerento yelled.

"I was serious when I said I can't let you have this and just to make sure I don't go back on my word I'll just do what you do!" Goku said taking the dragon ball and put it in his mouth.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled.

"Can he do that?" Pan asked as they saw Goku chocking "he's choking!" Pan yelled.

Goku then flew down and crashed on the ground.

"Spit it out!" Nerento yelled.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled running towards him "don't be a fool Kakarot spit it out!" Vegeta yelled as Goku swallowed the huge lump.

"Don't worry" Goku said.

"You could have been killed moron!" Vegeta yelled.

"That was a foolish place to put the dragon ball now I'll have to rip your head off to get it!" Omega yelled.

"That ball not going anywhere it'd going to stay right inside his body!" Vegeta growled as he charged at Omega.

"Wait Vegeta get back here!" Goku yelled as Omega dodged Vegeta kicks and punches.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he charged towards the fight with Nerneto.

"Even in my current state you're still no match for me without fusion!" Omega said kicking Vegeta back.

Omega then punched Goku in the gut then kicked him into the building Vegeta got sent flying into as the building collapsed on them but the very top.

Nerento then got kicked from the side and sent through several buildings as Towa floated down.

"I can't allow you to interfere with the plans" Towa said.

"Huh? Why didn't it fall?" Omega asked.

"Go check it, I'll take care of the Twilight brat" Towa said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Inside the rubble Goku held up the rubble, "now is our chance guys we got to try fusing while were still out of sight but we don't have much time!" Goku said.

"Vegeta where are you?" Goku asked while down below Vegeta held up the rubble.

"There's no room! If I let go the whole place will come down!" Vegeta yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Huh oh no!" Omega yelled as he realized what they were doing and both his hands glowed with green kai as he shot them at the building and made it explode.

"Why don't all of you come out! There's no using in bluffing I know that blast didn't kill you!" Omega yelled.

Two gold balls of light then emerged out of the rubble blinding Omega.

"Well I'm happy to see that there are still two of you, you had me worried!"

"We were a little cramp but we'll find a way to win you can rest assure with that we won't let you have your way with mankind!" Goku yelled.

"But I was born to take revenge who allowed me to be it's my destiny!" Omega yelled charging at them and punched Goku in the face, punched Vegeta in the gut.

"Dad no!" Gohan yelled as Omega began punching Vegeta repeatedly in the gut.

"Leave him alone!" Goku yelled charging at Omega as he dodged and punched Goku in the gut.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he and Omega charged at each other then began punching and kicking at each other.

Vegeta the kneed Omega in the gut and kicked him in the face and sent him flying back into a destroyed building as Omega came flying back out.

"He not on much down time is he?" Vegeta said as he began firing kai blasts at Omega doing no damage as Omega punched him in the face then in his gut.

"Leave him alone!" Goku yelled as Goku head-butted Omega and then kicked his face as Vegeta crashed into the ground.

"I'll admit that one was slightly affective" Omega said.

"I knew if I used energy you would have sensed it so I decided to attack the old fashioned way I'm just glad that I didn't hit one of those narley spikes" Goku said rubbing his head.

"You two are only prolonging the inimitable it makes no sense! You know I'll kill you all eventually why resist!" Omega yelled.

"It what we do!" Goku said.

"Not for long!" Omega yelled charging at them as Goku dodged his punches then Goku tried to punch Omega but got punched in the face and in the gut.

"Ah it's no use! He's got too much on us! Vegeta we can't wait anymore we have to fuse now!" Goku yelled as Vegeta walked down the street.

"Vegeta did you hear me!" Goku yelled.

"Yes! Alright already I'll do it! Stop yelling!" Vegeta yelled as he floated next to Goku.

"This is the last time do you understand?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine I'll never ask again I promise!" Goku yelled.

"Hey they're fusing again!" Pan said.

"Fuuu! Sion!"

"When I say no I mean no!" Omega yelled kicking Goku and Vegeta and sent them crashing into rubble.

"Vegeta quick we only got seconds!" Goku said jumping out.

"Kakarot look!" Vegeta yelled as Omega came then and slammed his fist into Goku face and sent him sliding across the street.

"Enough I've had all that I can take from you!" Vegeta yelled sending blasts at Omega as Omega charged at him then began punching Vegeta in the gut and sent him flying into another building as he laughed.

"You know I've never understood how people take delight in hurting others that will be your undoing Omega" Goku said.

"You see when you take life you live in fear because deep down you know someday your life will be taken as well we all have to reap what we stole Omega there's no way of avoiding that, when you harm others you're really only harming yourselves, it's simple if you want good things to happen in your life you have to be good" Goku said as Omega turned around and point a glowing finger at him.

"Your good Saiyan but that's not what's going to save you today!" Omega said aiming for Goku heart, "die!" he yelled but got hit in the head by a rock and glared in the direction it came from to see Vegeta tossing a rock in his hand.

"I would listen to him if I were you, more often than not the thing Kakarot say has come to pass but I know it will take more than talk to change your mind I had to learn the hard way myself" Vegeta said.

"Let's show him our fusion, what do you say?" Goku said.

"On your mark Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled pointing kai balls at him.

"Now!" Goku yelled as Omega got hit by the two kai balls making an explosion as the Saiyan took off.

Omega smiled up at them at the building they stood on.

"These fools are becoming too confident!" Omega yelled flying up.

"Look out!" Goku yelled as they began firing kai balls at Omega as it caused another explosion.

"There we go that should keep him off our tails for a second" Goku said.

"Fuuu! Sion!"

Omega then came up behind them then kicked Goku and Vegeta in the face knocking them off the building as he quickly flew down and punched them in the guts.

Omega then began beat on two Saiyans wherever they flew causing explosions in different areas of the city as each Saiyan grunted or cried out in pain with each attack while the Z-Fighters watched.

"This is bad I can't take this anymore!" Goten yelled running out to help.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Trunks yelled.

"No Trunks! Goten hold up!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm going Gohan!" Goten said as Gohan shook his head.

"I'm not sure I follow you Gohan we've helped them preform fusion once shouldn't we be able to do it again not much has changed" Trunks said.

"Your wrong about that Trunks a lot has changed, last time Omega didn't know what fusion was he felt so superior that he wasn't really that concerned this time he knows and will do anything to stop it are our dads, even at Super Saiyan 4 he's going for blood this time" Gohan said as Goten growled.

"Ah!"

"Gah!"

"Ugh!"

"Mmmp!"

"Ahhh!"

The warrior cries continue to go on as Gohan clenched his teeth and fists.

"There nothing we can do Goten we have to wait we will get our chance but if we go in there now the only one we'll hurt is dad" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"That was a low move Towa" Nerento said brushing himself off.

"I can't allow you to ruin my plans" Towa said.

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I will hold back on you, in fact I'm not showing you any mercy after everything you and Miira has done you deserve a painful death" Nerento said.

"You think so huh? Well then just try" Towa said.

Nerento then charged at her with a punch as he saw she had vanished as she slammed her elbow down on his back and slammed him into the ground and kicked him in the gut as he rolled and quickly got to his feet.

"Your faster and stronger than I thought" Nerento said.

"What did you expect?" Towa said.

"I was expecting you to be ridiculously strong so this is a fight I plan to go all out!" Nerento said powering up.

IIIIIIIIIII

Omega floated above the ground after sending the Saiyans flying in random directions as Goku emerged behind Omega with a Kamehameha as the Vegeta went into his powerful attack in front of him.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me"

"Final Flash!"

"Ha!" they both yelled hitting Omega and causing a massive explosion.

Omega then laughed as he landed on a building in the distances.

"Child play I'm baffled, how can the two of you be so strong when fused but pitifully weak when your apart?" Omega said.

"It's inconceivable! Making light of two Super Saiyan 4!" Vegeta yelled.

"I've been going about this all wrong I shouldn't be trying to prevent you from fusing I should just fix it so it's impossible to fuse by killing you!" he said pointing a finger at them.

"What!" Vegeta growled.

"You would have died sooner or later anyway!" Omega yelled hitting Vegeta with a kai blast and sent him flying.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

Goku growled then charged at Omega and began attacking each other.

Omega vanished and punched him to the ground below then blasted Goku with a kai blast and came up behind him and head locked him.

"If you want to die first that's fine I need to extract the four-star ball from your body anyway!" Omega yelled chocking him.

"He needs help!" Pan yelled.

"Let him go!" Vegeta yelled slamming his elbow in the back of Omega head.

"You don't understand!" Goku yelled grabbing Omega head.

"Understand what?" Omega asked.

I can't let you win!" Goku yelled throwing Omega into the ground below.

"Hey Vegeta quick fusion and quick!" Goku yelled.

"Right!" Vegeta said running towards him but stopped, "Kakarot look out!"

Goku turned to see Omega in the air and began shooting red kai balls at them.

"Hit the deck!" Goku yelled pushing Vegeta as as the explosion sent them all crashing into the street.

"What the hell is with this guy! No matter what we do to him he's all over us!" Goku yelled.

"Go figure the very day I reach the panicle of Saiyan strength I meet my end at this preposterously strong dragon!" Vegeta yelled.

"No way! I don't care how strong he is he's trying to take innocent lives and were not going to let him!" Goku said as they all turned to look at Goku "our dentine's have lead us here this is the test we can't even let a shred of doubt enter our minds! We must fuse again there's no there's way!"

"How Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"What are you two whispering about? Whatever it is it won't work I can promise you that but it doesn't hurt to dream go ahead if you like dream about fusioning while I kill you!" Omega said forming another red kai ball.

"We can do this after all we are all Saiyans wasn't ours the mightiest race in the galaxy before it was destroyed!" Goku said.

"What you just figured that out!" Vegeta yelled as they charged at Omega.

"Just too easy" Omega said sending red at them as the dodged and Omega hit Vegeta with a red kai tornado and blasted Goku into the air.

Vegeta into the ground as Goku land in the glass building and fell from it and landed on his feet.

"Oh man" Goku grunted before collapsing.

"Hey pal I hate to say it but you look terrible" Goku said looking at his reflection in broken glass.

"Ah! That's it! Thank you that just might be the winning ticket!" Goku said as he got back up.

"Well I see you two still have the power to stand your minds are strong but your bodies are not" Omega said.

"Vegeta the After Image Technique!" Goku said.

"What about the After Image Technique?" Vegeta asked as he crawled out of rubble "wait! Of course!"

"Kakarot I'll follow your lead!" Vegeta said as they both stood together again.

"Prepare yourself! We're going to show you are Super Two Fusion Technique!" Goku yelled as they charged at him.

"Idiots don't you get it there will be no fusion!" Omega yelled as the two Saiyans ran around him in different directions fast as Goku and Vegeta went into fusion dance stances.

"Fuuu!"

"Maybe this will help you get it through your tick heads!" Omega yelled blasting at them.

"Sion!" they said as the blast went through the fake Saiyans and exploded.

"What the hell!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Vegeta said as Omega shot two more fakes.

"Ha!" they said again as he shot two more fakes.

"Fuuu!" blast threw fake Goku.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" the two real Saiyans said doing the perfect fusions as a gold light glowed behind Omega as he turned to see the light on a roof.

"Damn those monkeys!" Omega growled.

"When the light cleared everyone started with horror as Goku and Vegeta remain in final position but didn't fuse.

"Huh! Hey look!" Goku said.

"What were not fused!" Vegeta yelled as Omega laughed.

"Now that is funny I guess you were so intent on executing your little fusion that you forgot how to do it" Omega laughed as he blasted at them and they all jumped out of the way.

"Why didn't it work! I don't get it!" Goku yelled.

"Kakarot! Look at you! You screwed it all up again! What the hell happened!" Vegeta yelled.

"Look there you go blaming me again I don't know what happened! Hey wait a second I got it! You didn't stretch your fingers out at the very end did you! That's it!" Goku yelled.

"Are you insane!" Vegeta yelled jumping down and grabbing Goku shoulders and began shaking him "it was embarrassing enough doing that stupid pose! But now you're saying I didn't do it right! Who made you Mr. Fusion expert anyway Mr. Straight fingers! Maybe it was your toes pointing too far in! Ever think of that!"

Omega laughter got their attention as they glared up at Omega.

"You dimwits against all odds you get your second chance only to botch it up" Omega said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Towa sent Nerento crashing threw several buildings as she kicked him into the ground creating a large crater.

"Ugh this bitch is was more stronger thant I anticpatied" Nerento grunted.

"What did you expect? Now then are you done?" Towa asked.

"Never!" Nerento yelled.

"What a stuborn brat" Towa said slamming her knee into Nerento gut as he coughed blood as she backhanded him to the ground.

"I will never stop fighting you bitch!" Nerento growled.

"Oh yes you will" Towa said forming a kai ball.

IIIIIII

"What's wrong with grandpa and Vegeta why can't they fuse?" Pan asked.

"I'm not sure it doesn't make sense" Trunks said.

'Maybe it's Goku? Maybe he's too weak he has been fighting much longer than dad taking in so many brutal attacks it's a miracle that he's even alive he probably doesn't have enough energy left to preform the fusion, I think he senses it he knows that Goku at his wits end' Trunks thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"You know I think I've had a bit of a change of heart I like the challenge of fighting your fusion again it will be fun" Omega said.

"Hmm okay but you are aware that if you let us go through with this your most likely going to die" Goku said as Omega nodded.

"You heard the nice dragon lets serve up some fusion" Goku said.

"Right!" Vegeta said as Reyoto looked deep in thought.

'Why would he allow this? Unless he knows something we don't" he thought.

"Fuuu! Sion! Ha!" Goku and Vegeta yelled doing another perfect fusion as they were engulfed in a gold light but this time when the light vanished Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta was in final pose with Kid Goku.

"Kakarot! You're a…you're a ugh!" Vegeta said.

"What do you know I'm a little kid again now were in a pickle" Goku said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"Well your little dance didn't work did it? You should have known better than to take on so many of my attacks it was only a matter of time before you putter out I guess you can say you ran out of gas before you could reach the finish" Omega said looking to Vegeta, "how long before you suffer the same fate? Vegeta?"

Omega then began to form a kai ball.

"You realize your destined to die" Omega said as Goku growled.

"Don't fool yourself dragon! Nobody controls my destiny but me!" Vegeta yelled.

"I have to admit it you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever faced that's for sure but as long as their breath left in this body it's not over yet!" Goku said as the four star ball formed on his forehead.

"Alright let's get this over with!" Goku yelled not aware of his new blemish.

IIIIIIIIIII

"I know I'm getting old and my eyes sight is going but does anyone else see a dragon ball growing out of Goku forehead?" Hercule asked as the Z-Fighters and Time Force heroes all nodded, "good so I'm not crazy" he said as Chichi began to wail.

"I can't take it anymore! He turns into a child then runs off on crazy adventures and now he has a ball in his head!" Chichi cried.

"Um grandma?" Pan said.

"She finally cracked" Gohan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you just going to stare at me or are we going to fight!" Goku yelled.

"What the hell are you saying you clown look at yourself! in this condition you couldn't fight a head cold!" Vegeta yelled.

"Just because I'm in my younger form doesn't mean I can't put up a good fight!" Goku said.

"You are so very stupid sometime!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grandpa hey! Your forehead feel it!" Pan yelled as Goku touched his forehead and felt the dragon ball.

"My forehead? WHOA! What the hell is that!" he yelled.

"That what we're all be wondering!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ugh! What is that thing! Better be a pimple because I am not going to the hospital! I do not want to get a shot!" Goku yelled running around, "but it doesn't hurt" he said as everyone fell over.

"He probably wouldn't have noticed if I didn't tell him" Pan said as Omega laughed.

"What a baka!" Serena said.

"As insignificant as you all are you certainly kept me entertain unfortunately its time I pulled the certain on your comedy act right now!" Omega yelled as he glowed and formed a kai ball, "I've had enough fun for one day!" he yelled throwing the kai ball at the two Saiyans as the dragon ball in Goku forehead glowed and left his head.

"Wait Omega Shenron!" a voice said as Nova appeared and smacked Omega blast away.

"Hey! Nova Shenron!" Goku said.

"I haven't had my fun yet" Nova said.

"I suppose I could share" Omega said as both the dragon smiled and Omega laughed.

"Think about what you're doing Nova! You know you can't trust him remember! He's already killed you once! He's just going to turn on you like before all he knows is how to betray!" Goku yelled.

"What did you expect? Once I've absorbed a dragon ball it's forever tainted by my negative energy your foolish display of consuming one was a foolish display of ignorance's I gave Nova here a small portion of my negative energy and combined with his natural strength you won't last five seconds I promise" Omega said.

"And this time Goku I will not show pity" Nova said.

"Ha! I never asked for it the first time!" Goku said.

"If the two of you going to talk like we don't matter then I'm afraid I'm going to have to interrupt!" Vegeta yelled teleporting then charged at Nova who dodged and kicked him into the ground below.

"Be careful Vegeta Nova Shenron is a lot faster than we are!" Goku yelled.

"Is that a fact! Well I wouldn't mind putting that to the test!" Vegeta said spitting blood.

Nova then sent a blast at Vegeta who teleported away from it and into the sky where Nova appeared behind him as Vegeta teleported several times with Nova behind him every time then the last time Vegeta saw a glow and turned to see Nova with a lenses.

"Die!" Nova said hitting Vegeta with the blast causing the whole city to crumble.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as they saw him on the ground.

"Father!" Trunks yelled flying towards Vegeta as Omega blocked his path.

"If you're going to be moving that fast I might suggest going in the opposite direction boy we got enough fighters as it is in fact I just might sit this one out if you don't mind?" Omega said.

"Not at all it's time Saiyans" Nova said turning to Goku.

"Bring it on!" Goku yelled as Nova teleported then kicked him into the ground below.

"Nova Death Ray!" he yelled forming another lenses.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"No one here is a good enough challenge for me but giving Nova enough negative energy this battle should be more than a tiny Goku can handle" Omega said taking a seat to watch the fight.

Nova then threw the lenses at them as they jumped from the holes they were in and into the sky.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"What's this? The little guys just doesn't give up does he?" Omega said.

"Ha! Ugh!" Goku yelled getting a punch and sent flying through several buildings.

"How long is Nova planning to toy around with them? I wish he would just finish these four off soon so I can get out of here" Omega said.

"Father are you alright?" Trunks asked next to his father.

"Of course I am! Something not right he's not taking this seriously" Vegeta said.

"Nova wasn't even trying to hurt me he just wanted me out of the way he's out there fighting like he's putting on a show" Vegeta said.

"But why?" Trunks asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A blast in the distance got everyone attention as Nerento was sent flying across the city as he hit the ground as he coughed and tried to get up.

"Can't give up! Must protect everyone!" Nerneto growled.

"You can barely move now and it's time to collect my final two sample" Towa said.

"No!" Nerento yelled as she vanished.

"Dammit!" Nerento yelled trying to get up.

IIIIII

Goku got off the ground as Nova formed another lenses.

"What do you say then Nova? Are you done prancing around these kids like an idiot! Do it already! I'm so tired of him! I want to fight someone worthy!" Omega yelled.

"Well then what do you say Goku? Should we give him what he wants!" Nova said as Goku knew what he meant, "on three!"

"One!" Goku yelled forming his kai ball.

"Two!" Nova yelled forming his.

"Three!" Nova and Goku yelled hitting Nova with the lenses and the two kai blasts.

Nova then appeared behind Omega and held him, "that's right I'm not going to watch you throw away everything!" Nova said.

"Ha, ha we got you good!" Goku said.

"What the hell do you think you doing! I gave you an apple amount of negative energy! Enough to power you for a lifetime!" Omega yelled.

"There are other types of energies out there just as strong" Nova said.

"It must have been when grandpa swallowed the dragon ball! Some of his positive energy transferred over to Nova" Pan said.

"You were right about Nova Shenron father, I bet Goku had this planned out all along, huh" Trunks said.

"For once he thought with his head instead of his stomach" Vegeta said.

"We've tormented this planet long enough! This is between you and me now!" Nova said as fire surrounded him and Omega, "Nova Sphere!" he yelled as the fire turned into a ball.

"Nova!" Omega yelled as the ball moved to the sky.

"Good luck" Goku said.

Everyone watched the spinning fireball in the sky while on the inside Nova dealt with Omega.

"He have him where we want him! Don't hold back!" Goku yelled.

The fire ball then exploded as mini fireballs rained down as a bright red light blinded.

"Nova!" Goku yelled.

When the light cleared a burnt land was left as a red fire ball came down.

"Ugh that can't be all that's left of them!" Vegeta growled.

"Hold up Vegeta! I sense someone inside there" Goku said.

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"Alright it looks like Nova Shenron made it!" Goku said as the red ball went away and Nova emerged.

"Nova you're okay! Our plan actually worked!" Goku said as they noticed the looked on Nova face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Goku asked.

"I'm sorry Goku" Nova said as his skin cracked and a green light came from the cracks and black horns broke out.

"It's not him!" Vegeta yelled as Omega broke from Nova.

"It's Omega!" Goku yelled.

"But what happened!" Vegeta yelled as Omega laughed.

"Surprised to see me Goku?" Omega said.

"You! Nova! What the hell did you do to him!" Goku yelled.

"Yes I guess it is a story worth saving if you don't mind me bragging, I transferred the dragon balls into Nova then took out my old body and manifested myself in his, he was right I supposed the first time I took him out it lacked a certain artistic touch!" Omega said removing some of Nova shell off his chest Omega laughed with all the dragon ball on his chest.

"I don't care how strong you are or how much negative energy you have because none of that will make a bit of differences!" Goku yelled.

"Ha! And what are you going to do about it?" Omega challenged.

"I'll show you!" Goku yelled teleporting and punched Omega in the face as Omega chuckled then punched Goku as Goku bounced off some rocks and landed upside down, "Ka-Me-Ha-Me!"

"Don't you ever get enough of that same boring move!" Omega yelled.

"Ha!" Goku and Omega yelled as Omega purple blasts collided with Goku blast as it pushed Goku back and get got hit.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled jumping into the smoke.

"That's better now that I've regained the four-star dragon ball my powers have once again reached its peak! I'm truly invincible nobody in this world or the next can stop me! The entire universe will soon be laid to waste by my negative powers!" Omega said before laughing.

"So does this planet have any real fighters?" Omega asked.

"You tell me!" Vegeta yelled trying to charge up but turned into his normal form.

"Damn! Bulma! The Blutz Waves!" Vegeta yelled.

"I can't it's broken and it would take me a whole day to fix it" Bulma said.

"You're kidding me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta why do you have to use Bulma machine can't you just turn into Super Saiyan 4 on your own by now?" Goku asked.

"Shut the hell up! I can be asking the same question to you right now! So don't get on me you little runt!" Vegeta yelled.

"Will you two like to take a break or do you mind if I finished killing you where I left off?" Omega said.

"We can take a break? That's great because were all out of power by now" Goku said getting into fighting stances with the others.

"Moron" Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Can't give up!" Nerento grunted as he crawled on the ground then splited into Super Saiyan 4 Kento and Nero.

"Kento! Nero!" Bardock yelled running towards them.

"Grandpa?" Nero said.

"I have no time to explain here are to Senzu you boy must hurry" Bardock said feeding them.

"Where are you going?" Kento asked.

"I have to go back Trunks and I have a plan just stall a little longer boys!" Bardock said leaving the timeline.

IIIIIII

Omega slowly walked towards the Saiyans as he stretch his arms.

"Quickly gentlemen make a decision which one of you would like to die first?" Omega asked.

"Kakarot lets quit wasting time and fuse ourselves so we can get ourselves to Super Saiyan 4" Vegeta said.

"We can't I would have to be in my adult body for fusion to work successfully" Goku said.

"Ugh! There's always a hitch!" Vegeta growled.

"Fine I'll kill you all while I make up my minds!" Omega yelled running towards them as Omega punched Goku and Vegeta and sent them all flying into a building.

Omega then came running towards the rubble as the Saiyans were getting back up and sent them flying again into more building rubble.

"Hey Vegeta?" Goku asked crawling out of the rubble with blood on the side on his mouth.

"What now?" Vegeta asked.

"Did you see how hard he hit me!" Goku groaned.

"No I guess I didn't because I was getting smacked around myself if you recall!" Vegeta growled wobbling back up.

"What!" Vegeta yelled looking up with the others as they saw Omega forming a large red kai ball.

"Look I'm getting sick and tired of your senseless bickering!" Omega yelled.

"Felling mutual!" Vegeta growled.

"Earlier you two had quiet the advantage over me but now all of your powers are drained and the four of you stand no chance of stopping me! Your people, your culture, your planet! Everything you worked for! You can kiss it all goodbye!" Omega yelled forming a large red kai ball.

"Um Vegeta? I don't think he's bluffing" Goku said.

"Okay let's get this over with! Time to die!" Omega yelled throwing his arms down as the red kai ball came at the Saiyans.

"Move it I'll take care of this one!" Vegeta yelled as Goku knocked him out of the way.

"I can't let him destroy the earth!" Goku yelled catching it as he grunted.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta said hitting the ground.

"I'm not going to let him get away with this!" Goku growled.

"I know the earth has been revived far too many time by exploiting the power of the dragon balls just let us beat this guy and I promise we'll survive for now on without using them!" Goku yelled as his sweatbands burned off.

"I need more power!" Omega yelled pushing more power on them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dad" Gohan said as him and the other watched.

"Come on grandpa!" Pan said.

"Goku!" Chichi cried.

"You guys can do it!" Goten yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIII

'I won't let it end this way! If I don't do something soon the lives of my family and everyone on this planet will be lost forever!' Goku thought.

"Last time to give up before we attack!" Goku yelled.

"Yeah right! I won't give up!" Omega yelled making the kai ball larger.

"Ahhh!" Goku yelled as the ball fell onto him.

"No!" Vegeta yelled getting sent flying back with the explosion.

When the light cleared all the Z-Fighters and Time Force fighters looked down at the massive hole that was now in the earth.

"Ah it looks like they saved this planet from exploding by giving up their own messily life" Omega said glowing with negative energy as it went into the sky and began to cover the land with negativity.

"Where is he?" Pan cried.

"Well they're dead as expected and with this negative energy released it is only a matter of time before this planet dead too! Hey Goku I hope you and your friends can find some joy in your deaths" Omega laughed.

"Grandpa!" Pan cried.

The negative energy then began to bring the earth to chaos as the Z-Fighters can only watch, "this is awful" Trunks said as Omega continued to laugh.

"I can feel the planet dying underneath me!" Omega laughed.

"It's the end we just can't beat him! I already had to deal with one home planet being destroyed! No! Not it looks like the Earth is next to go!" Vegeta yelled punching a hole in the wall, "the time is now we can't let this go on any longer no matter the cost may be! Even if it means sacrificing our own lives! What does it matter now! I need to take him out!" Vegeta yelled powering he took to the air.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta stopped in front of him.

"Everybody listen up! Get away from the earth in Bulma spaceship while you still have the time, one more thing Trunks you have to find a way to kill this dragon I can't, Gohan Goten it is your responsibilities as well to finish the fight your father couldn't finish now Trunks you must take everyone and go! That's an order don't follow me!" Vegeta yelled taking off.

Wait!" Trunks yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shit were too late!" Kento yelled flying in with Nero.

"We must hurry!" Nero said as they flew towards where Omega was.

IIIIII

"So Omega you get what I wanted?" Towa asked floating in.

"Yep" Omega said holding to vials of blood.

"How did you get them to hold still long enough to get this much?" Towa asked.

"I was very fast and it was easy to get them to bleed out" Omega said.

"Soon my master will rise again, stall these brats as long as possible the time of reawakening has begun" Towa said disappearing.

Vegeta floated behind Omega as the dragon turned to them.

"This reality of your fate is setting in" Omega said.

"Not my fate, I'm still alive because you never thought about finishing me off" Vegeta said as he powered to Super Saiyan.

IIIII

The Z-Fighters quickly flew to Bulma spaceship as Trunks stopped.

'Goodbye mother' Trunks thought before flying back.

"Trunks!" Pan yelled as Gohan grabbed her arm and handed Hercule to her.

"What is it Gohan?" Hercule asked.

"Daddy?" Pan asked.

"Pan take good care of your mother and grandmother" Gohan said as he flew off.

"Majuub go to your village and get your people to safety" Goten said to Majuub with Chichi on his back.

"Make your dad proud Vegeta needs your help right now Goten so give it all you got!" Chichi said.

"I will!" Goten said flying back.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in a hole in the ground Goku lay in it 'please everyone give me some of your energy any that you can spare if you don't I'll die' Goku thought.

"Dad!" Kento yelled sliding into the hole with Nero.

"You guys are okay" Goku said.

"Hold on!" Kento said digging for his emergency Senzu and saw he was out, "shit! Wait Nero I know how we can save him!"

"Of course! I'll follow your lead!" Nero said as they both stood up and held their hands to Goku as they charged with red and gold kai energy feeding Goku energy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Omega had his hands over Vegeta face as he kai blasted his face and him them flying into the ground with kai blasts shooting down on him.

Omega then sent one blast in as it got smacked away and he growled to see Trunks as Goten and Gohan flew down.

"I knew you would come!" Vegeta said as he yelled as he powered up and the others followed powering to Super Saiyan.

The Saiyans all began attacking firing kai blasts at Omega.

"How pathetic try some of these out for size!" Omega yelled firing kai blasts down on them hitting them out of the sky.

"You're mine!" Vegeta yelled appearing behind Omega.

Omega horns then came out and stabbed threw Vegeta arms he cried out in pain.

"Dragon Thunder!" Omega yelled electrocuting him as his hair turned black and he fell unconscious as Omega threw him to the ground.

"Gohan, Goten, Trunks" Vegeta grunted seeing them unconscious.

"I sure could use some energy right now, I need it I can't wait much longer" Vegeta grunted.

"This is for Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he began throwing punches and kicks at Omega who dodged then kicked Vegeta close to and edge of the pit Goku was in as Omega laughed as he walked towards Vegeta.

"Since you have been so fun I'll put you in the same grave as Goku so you can both spend the rest of eternity!" Omega yelled pointing a hand at him.

"Don't speak so soon you haven't won yet" Vegeta said laughing as a blue kai ball rise from the hole.

"What!" Omega yelled as he saw Goku was holding up the Spirit Bomb, "hey wait I thought I killed you!"

"I'm not ready to die again yet! I've tried to be reasonable! You got one last chance to apologize!" Goku yelled.

Energy from everything on the planet made the kai ball grow as the negative energy began to leave the sky as the negative energy covering the earth vanished.

"Omega! I'm holding the energy of every person left on earth who never suffered at the hands of evil doers like you!" Goku yelled.

"This can't be happening you're opposed to be dead! I killed you!" Omega yelled as Goku laughed as Omega held his hand out and began firing kai ball towards Goku as the blast hit Goku but he remained where he was.

"Just die!" Omega yelled.

'King Kai, King Kai can you hear me?' Goku asked.

"I hear you loud and clear Goku! You're doing a great job buddy! Remember to use that attack I thought you! You remember right?" Kai asked.

'It's not going to be that easy though' Goku said.

"Die! Die! Die!" Omega yelled firing at him.

'I already used up all of earths energy and this Sprit Bomb still isn't powerful enough to finish him! I'll need to borrow from the entire universe for it to work! King Kai call to everyone you can and gather their energy it's our only hope!'

"From the entire universe huh? That's a fantastic idea!" King Kai said.

'Please King Kai I need everyone you can possibly get!'

"Okay! Leave it to me Goku! Kai's of the east south west and north lend me your strength for the fate of the people of earth depends on it!" King Kai yelled.

"Everybody! Give me all of your energy!" Goku yelled as every planet gave their energies, "come on! raise your hands in the air!"

Streams of energies rained down from space making the Sprit Bomb grow large.

"King Kai thank you so much and thank the citizens of the universe!" Goku said as Omega began to form a red ball over his head.

"Enough!" Omega yelled throwing it and causing an explosion as Goku still remained holding the bomb.

"Impossible! How did he do that!" Omega yelled.

"This is it!" Goku yelled.

"Please wait hold on!" Omega yelled.

"Do it now Goku!" Kento yelled crawling out of the crater with Nero.

Omega cries were heard as the bomb went completely on him then destroyed the dragon for good as it launched whatever particle it had on it into space before it completely explode.

IIIIII

"Dad!" Nero yelled and Kento and Nero were on both side of Goku lying on the ground

"Dad!" they heard Gohan yelled.

"Goku!" Chichi yelled.

"Goku where are you?" Bulma yelled.

"Hey dad!" Goten yelled.

"Goku!" Trunks yelled.

"Show yourself Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Over here!" Kento yelled as the others ran in.

"Come on wake up!" Nero yelled shaking Goku next to the huge trail the kai bomb left as everyone ran towards them.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as the dragon balls around Goku glowed orange.

"Hang in there Goku!" Saiya said.

"Nero" Candy said with the crying B.J. as Nero took him and bounced rocked his son to get him to stop crying.

"Wake up can you hear us?" Pan asked shaking him as the dragon balls then glowed gold as they began to summon Shenron as the green dragon began to form.

"Wait a minute what's Shenron doing here? We didn't call him!" Bulma yelled.

"So Shenron appears before us without being summoned? That's never happened before I mean I never heard him do this kind of thing" Bulma said.

"Yeah and doesn't the sky usually cloud and and go dark?" Gohan asked.

"Now arise Goku" Shenron said with glowing red eyes as Goku glowed red then gold as he awoke.

"Goku your alive!" Chichi said.

"Shenron? You're here? So all of the Shadow Dragons are gone?" Goku said.

"Yes but you know why they never had to appear at all" Shenron said.

"Kind of" Goku said.

"The dragon balls were over used followed by a barrage of enemies from your past a final wish was made causing the balls to crack under the pressure of negative energy, the dragon balls were meant to be a thing of amazing magic and power something to be revered not as an ease for a method but the dream of never having to use them I'm afraid now I must spate myself and the dragon balls from earth for a long time" Shenron said.

"I gotcha but I was wondering for old time's sake you would mind listening to one more request I have" Goku said.

"One last time" Shenron said.

"After the hole to hell was opened the earth had no time to recover when the Shadow Dragons started to destroy even more so many people have died if this is anyone fault it's mine, I take full responsibility I just wish that the people of earth and world didn't have to die for nothing, the fight was never theirs to win or lose but they all lost anyway" Goku said.

"Your final wish is granted" Shenron said as his eyes glowed red as everyone who died when the hole to hell was open to this very day was brought back.

"Pan ! Giru! Giru! Giru!" Giru yelled flying in.

"Saiya!" Poru said flying in.

"Giru!" Pan yelled.

"Poru! What are you doing here!" Saiya said as Poru hugged him.

"Hey!" Pan yelled hugging the robot.

"Pan danger! Pan danger! Giru like Pan in danger!" Giru said.

"Thank you Shenron" Goku said.

"The time has come I must say goodbye" Shenron said.

"You mean you're leaving us for good now?" Goku asked.

"Are you coming along Goku?" Shenron asked bring his head down towards Goku.

"Should have known it would end this way" Goku said jumping onto Shenron head.

"Wait Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled "where are you going? You're going to train! Alone!" Vegeta said.

"Shhhh! They're in your guys hands now" Goku said.

"The baka" Reyoto said.

"Dad we will meet again" Kento said as Goku gave him and Nero the thumbs up as Nero and Kento returned it as B.J. did his own little one as Shenron began to fly.

"Goodbye everyone" Goku said.

"Goku are you crazy! You don't even know where he's taking you!" Chichi yelled as the dragon flew towards the sky.

"It's be a long ride, a lot of years I must have been only sixteen when I first went looking for the dragon balls and stumbled into Goku the decades sure seem to fly by huh I'm going to miss that guy" Bulma said.

"Yeah we all will" Serena said.

"Hey Goku! Are you going to be home by dinner time tonight!" Chichi yelled as the dragon tail disappeared into the clouds, "huh I planned on making a nice dinner just for him, I guess it's takeout food now"

"Don't worry mom I'm sure he'll come back if you're going to cook dinner just what were you planning on making by the way" Goten said.

"Tonight were having Roasted Pow Shiskabob with Horn Crame Tators" Chichi said.

"Alright that's my favorite!" Goten said.

"Well I guess it's time we got going too" Bulma said.

"Take care everyone I'm heading back home" Majuub said taking to the air.

"Hey mom I'll help you get dinner started back at the house" Goten said grabbing his mom and flew them back home.

"Hey dad why don't you come over to our house for dinner tonight? W'e love to have you" Videl said.

"That sounds wonderful" Hercule said as they began walking away.

Pan looked out to the sky as Trunks noticed them.

"What's up Pan?" Trunks asked.

"I'm just wondering is what Shenron said true? Are we ever going to see the dragon balls again?" Pan said.

"It's up to us to make sure that we won't ever need them again so for now on were going to have to focus all of our energy to preventing problems instead of relying on the dragon balls to solve them, once were capable of that I have no doubt in my mind that the dragon balls will appear once again" Trunks said.

"Smart thinking Trunks I bet your right" Pan said.

"Alright then we better get home" Trunks said taking to the air.

"It's about time" Pan said.

"Pan wait" Naomi said as they found a part of Goku gi on the ground as Pan picked it up.

"Wait a sec these look like the same clothes grandpa was wearing before he rode of on Shenron" Pan said.

"They are" Vegeta said surprising Pan and the other Time Force members.

"Take good care of those Pan" Vegeta said taking to the air.

"I'll miss you" Pan said looking out to the sky.

"Hey Pan that outfit missing one more thing" Kento said removing his grandfather headband from his head.

"Kento are you sure?" Nero asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling the next kid that will wear that will need this to make this outfit complet, take really good care of this too Pan, this was Bardock headband he was Goku father" Kento said handing it to her.

"I will take really good care of them" Pan said.

"You better" Kento said hugging her before she took off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"At last" Towa said putting the last two vials of blood onto the black tank with the other vials "now arise once again Armageddon!" she yelled as the blood flooded into the darkness of the tank as it began to surge with red electricity as it began to glow red.

The tank then exploded as Towa shielded her face then when she looked again she saw a small six year old naked with short black hair, and demon red eyes as he cracked his neck and his black Saiyan tail swished behind him.

"My lord!" Towa said.

"How long has it been?" the boy asked.

"Too long master! Now together we can rule all the universe!" Towa said.

"Together? Who said anything about that?" Armageddon said as Towa felt something impale her and saw the boy floating in front of her and hand stabbed his hand into her hear, "I rule alone bitch" he said blowing her up as he smiled and licked the blood that got on his face, "I have been away for too long, the worlds are all in perfect unison it's disgusting! It's time that I let the universes know the Demon Saiyan Armageddon rise again!" he yelled flaring his power as every universe could feel the demon child power.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's him!" Bardock growled as his tail fur flared.

"He's returned!" Trunks growled.

"What are we going to do?" Bardock asked.

"Call the student back it's time they learned the plan" Trunks said.

A.N. This is it! Armageddon has finally reawaken and the final fight is now about to begin! Please Review.


	112. Armageddon Challenge

Chapter One-Hundred-Eleven: Armageddon Challenge

"Dammit!" Saiya yelled as all the heroes returned to the base.

"That bitch reawaken him!" Kento yelled.

"What are we going to do guys? You sensed that guys power! It's so strong we can feel it all the way here!" Nathan said.

"If that demon awaken it's over! Were never going to find the eighth in time!" Naomi said.

"Trunks!" Kento yelled as they saw Trunks and Bardock leave the entrance to the castle as they all sensed Trunks power had changed dramatically.

"Dad!" Brody said running to him as Brody hugged him.

"What are we going to do Trunks?" Nero asked.

'Attention all!' they all heard a child voice said in their heads as every being in every universe good or evil all could see and hear the voice.

"The hell!" Reyoto said as they saw an image of a small little kid in evil looking Royal Saiyan armor.

'It would seem that I have been gone for far too long and most have already forgotten my name, that's going to change, I am Armageddon the Demon Saiyan, don't let this appearance and voice fool you I am to be taken seriously'

"That's Armageddon! He's a kid!" Zang said.

'Now then most of you think this is a prank so to prove my power look behind me' Armageddon said as all could see a galaxy, 'if you think my name is scary you will find this terrifying!' he said holding out his hand as an entire universe was blown up as all eyes widen as Armageddon smiled evilly.

"He just blew up an entire universe!" Bardock growled.

'Now then this is what I plan to do to every universe so that a new and better one can take it's place, but I am a fair god so I'll offer all of you a chance to defend yourselves, I'll give you all one week to gather all the best warriors evil or good to fight my chosen warriors, if you somehow manage to defeat them then you will have the honor to fight me, not that you will actually have a chance, now then in this week you may all train, say last farewells, complete a buck list I don't give a shit you got a week, by the end of this week I will announce the location of the battle so until then enjoy your pathetic lives because it will all end very soon in a week!' Armageddon said laughing evilly as his connection with all the universe.

"Dad you can stop him right?" Brody asked as Trunks remained silent, "daddy please tell me you an beat him! I don't want to die daddy!" he said crying as Trunks hugged him.

"We only have a week! That's not enough time!" Kento yelled punching a hole in the nearest wall.

"It's enough time, guys I have already gathered our fighters and trained them to their maximum, all of you are already at your peek of strength so this is what I want you to do, I want all of you to do as you please until the week is over" Trunks said.

"Wait! We should train!" Sledge yelled.

"Sledge no amount of training will get you ready trust me, for now all of you do as you please, settle unfinished business in your home universe, throw a party do whatever you please but all of you be back here a day before the week is up" Bardock said.

"Grandpa there must be something we can do! The Eighth still hasn't been found yet!" Kento yelled.

"Kento he will show up at the battle field and he's just as strong as all of you" Bardock said.

"Bardock what visions have you seen?" Candy asked.

"They stop, all I know is that we all will fight in the war but I don't know what is to happen after that" Bardock said.

"SHIT!" Nero yelled as he looked down at his sleeping son.

"A week, we all only have a week to live" Saiya said as he hugged Ally.

Later that day all the heroes were off doing their own thing, some trained in the G.R. while others found other methods of passing the time.

Kento was walking down the castle maze with Serena as he held her close with the cold chill in the air.

"I hate this Kento" Serena said.

"I know Serena I do too" Kento said.

"We only have a week and by the end of that week we might all die in battle" Serena said.

"That's what I'm afraid" Kento said.

"Bardock right we need to make this last week count" Serena said taking Kento hands and began leading him out of the maze.

"Where are we going?" Kento asked as she brought his lips down to hers.

"Kento please if we are to die I don't want us to die just as a couple, please make me your mate I can't bare the thought of dying knowing the demon stole that away from us" Serena said.

"Are you sure?" Kento asked.

"Yes, please" Serena said as she picked her up off her feet bridal style as she gasped.

"Then lets make it one to remember" he said kissing her as he carried her back to the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero sat in his room with B.J. sleeping on his bed fast asleep as Nero touch the boy head.

"My son, I promise I won't let that bastard hurt you I'd rather die than let him take away our future, I want to be there for everything, your first steps, first word even your first day of school, I'd give anything for your mother to be there to see that, you are my greatest treasure you will be my legacy someday you will become stronger than your daddy and I will be very proud when that day comes" he said kissing his son forehead as B.J. looked up at him and smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This sucks" Tsumuri said skipping a rock on a fountain with Azumuri.

"Totally" Azumuri said.

"Honestly boys is this how you spend your last week?" Piccolo said as the twin spun around to see their father.

"DAD!" Tsumuri and Azumuri said.

"That's me" Piccolo said.

"What are you doing?" Tsumuri asked.

"I came here to get you two, all we ever done since we met was train, I want you boys to come with so I can learn more about you both and you know a little more about your old man" Piccolo said.

"This is sudden" Tsumuri said as Azumuri punched his brother arm.

"I know it is but as you both know I never was good at getting close to anyone, so can you two allow me to try?" Piccolo asked.

"I will" Azumuri said looking at his brother.

"I guess I can if you will" Tsumuri said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harker was walking down the hallway with his younger brother Tack as his brother asked endless questions.

"Was dad as cool as I thought?" Tack asked.

"He was, he was an amazing fighter" Harker said.

"Do you think I will ever get the chance to meet dad?" Tack asked.

"Hmmm you know what I think so, come on I'm sure Hope won't mind us taking a small trip" Harker said.

"Really!" Tack said.

"Yeah sure you deserve to meet dad too" Harker said as Tack took his hand as they walked down the hall as Harker thought about pulling it away but found his hand hold his brother.

'I didn't have anyone to look up to as a kid, I will be the one Tack looks up' Harker thought.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Frost looked around the corner as he spotted the four Majins as they were all asking Candy questions about their home, mostly Zink was asking.

'Guys I need a favor' Frost wrote.

"Sure what do you need?" Kabra asked.

'Majin Buu was able to give a boy his eye sight right?'

"Yes I recall he was able to do that why do you ask?" Zink asked.

'Can you please do something for me?' Frost wrote.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Froze was sitting on the roof on the castle as Chill joined him.

"A week to enjoy life before were all forced to fight to death against Armageddon and his army" Froze said.

"That bites! Hey Froze why don't you head home? Wasn't there a girl you said you like there?" Chill said.

"Oh her, I don't know" Froze said.

"If we are going to die in a week you better tell her how you feel or regret it for the rest of your life" Chill said as Froze hopped off the roof and landed on the ground below and went into the castle.

"Hmph everyone seems to have something they need to finish" Chill said.

IIIIIIIII

Sledge was in the G.R. training as he kai blast the last battle droid and panted.

"I refuse to die! I won't let that little demon bastard take away my future!" Sledge growled rising the gravity level.

"Sledge is pushing it" Saiya said from the outside of the G.R. with Zang.

"No kidding I hope he doesn't overdo it" Zang said as they walked past Bulma office and inside Naomi, May and Bulma wait for Ally to come out of the restroom.

"Well? Ally you okay?" May asked.

"SHIT!" Ally yelled.

"The test was positive wasn't it?" Naomi said as Ally opened the bathroom door.

"YES! No! It's not fair! Why did I have to find out now!" Ally said falling to her knees.

"Ally this is a wonderful thing, Saiya will be excited to hear about it" Naomi said.

"How am I opposed to tell him?" Ally asked.

"You just tell him sweetie" Bulma said.

"How did you tell Vegeta you were pregnant when you first found out?" Naomi asked.

"Uh" Bulma said.

-Flashback!-

"Oh my! It's a wonderful thing but how can I tell him? Let's see" Bulma said rehearsing in the bathroom "Vegeta I'm pregnant!" Bulma said with excitement, "no"

"Vegeta my drear I'm pregnant" she said lovingly.

"NO! I must be more confident! I need something like VEGETA! I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled as Vegeta had just walked past the bathroom door Bulma forgot to close as they both turned blue.

-End of Flashback-

"Uh I just told him!" Bulma said.

"What's with that look? Did something happen when you told him?" May asked.

"I may have yelled it at him and put him in shock" Bulma said.

"Oh my god" Naomi said.

"It's was an accident!" Bulma said.

"Wow maybe telling him won't be so hard" Ally said touching her belly.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Glacious was in the gardens when Frost approached.

"Glacious" an unfamiliar voice said to Glacious (Picture **Roxas** voices From Kingdom Hearts voiced by **Jesse McCartney**"

"Hmm? Frost did you hear someone say something?" Glacious asked looking around for the source.

"Glacious" Frost said as Glacious eyes widen as she looked at him to see his sketch book was not with him.

"Frost?" Glacious said.

"I wanted you to be the first to hear my voice I didn't even know I sounded like this now" Frost said.

"How?" Glacious asked.

"The Majins have the power to restore a boy eye sight so if they could do that I thought they could restore my voice I guess it worked" Frost said.

"Why?" Glacious asked.

"I want to tell you with not just my writing but with my own words how much I care about you princess, I know that in our kingdom you are to be suited with royal class but I wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart Glacious" Frost said as Glacious began to cry.

"Frost" she said running into his arms as he hugged her close, "I love you too"

IIIIIIIIII

"Ahhh! That is so sweet" Candy said.

"I can't believe he wanted to get his voice back for this" Zink said.

"I always wonder what he would sound like and to my surprise his voice is far from what I thought he sound like" Bash said

"The others will be in shock when they find out about this" Kabra said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Trunks and Akina were taking a moonlit stroll around the castle as they walked past some hedges.

"I remember our first official date, it was here at the castle and you took me on a moonlit stroll like this one" Akina said.

"I remember I was hoping you remember" Trunks said.

"We been together for more than ten years Trunks and we even brought a beautiful baby boy into the world" Akina said.

"I think I want another one Akina maybe a baby girl" Trunks said.

"That does sound wonderful, Trunks can you honestly tell me that we will win?" Akina asked.

"I don't know" Trunks said.

"Do you still love me like you did when we first meet?" Akina asked.

"Of course! I will always love you Akina you and Brody are my world everyone here at the school is my family and is still growing and I plan to keep it growing" Trunks said kissing her.

"I love you Trunks" she said as he hugged her.

"I love you to Akina" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Saiya stood inside the cafeteria with shock written on his face as Ally stood in front of him.

"Please say something" Ally said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Saiya asked.

"I did a test with Bulma the test was positive and I'm late" Ally said.

"This is wonderful!" Saiya said hugging her and spinning around the room.

"You really mean it?" Ally asked.

"Of course! We're going to be a family Ally! Now I have an even bigger reason to win the war! I promise you Ally that I will help us win this fight so we can bring this baby into this world! I love you Ally" Saiya said.

"I love you too" Ally said hugging him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well did you hear that?" Reyoto said.

"I already knew I'm happy for them" Naomi said.

"Do you want a baby?" Reyoto asked.

"Yeah someday but not now, right now I want to win the battle and walk out of it with you alive" Naomi said.

"So do I, Naomi if the fight gets bad I want you to get out of it" Reyoto said.

"Forget it! I'm not running away from a fight Reyoto! We go in together! We fight together and were going to win together! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, man I love you" Reyoto said.

"I love you too Reyoto, I'm tired can we go to bed?" Naomi asked.

"Of course I'm pretty tired too" Reyoto said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock sat outside the castle as his eyes glowed and he tried to see what would happen passed the war but it would always stop before he could see what happened when the Armageddon fight would begin.

"Dammit! I thought I learned to control this power by now" Bardock said.

"You have" Nero said as Bardock looked up at him with B.J. in his arms.

"What are you still doing up?" Bardock asked.

"Oh my brat just has to keep me up" Nero said.

"Speaking of which I never had a proper introduction to my frist great-grandson" Bardock said.

"Here take a look" Nero said handing B.J. to Bardock as the man held the baby in front of him.

"Hey! The kid looks just like me! He even has a little birthmark on his cheek like my scar" Bardock said.

"Stop playing dumb I know you knew about my son long before I did, my mate left that information in the letter she left" Nero said.

"All I knew was that she with your child the visions are almost never clear and sometime just blurs but I did know you'd have a son but what I didn't know was that he was going to be so handsome" Bardock said as Nero rolled his eyes as B.J. laughed.

"What's his name?"

"Well because he looked like you and I thought you were dead I named him Bardock Junior B.J. for short so we don't mix him up with you" Nero said.

"That's a nice name, you pick a middle name?" Bardock asked.

"Uh well I may not have been right in the head with the middle name" Nero said.

"What's the name?" Bardock asked.

"Raditz" Nero said.

"Bardock Raditz Son Junior?" Bardock said.

"Yep the brat has a bit of a wild side to him and just loves throwing kai blasts in all directions so I named him after the bastard to make a point" Nero said.

"What point?" Bardock asked.

"That the name doesn't bother me and that my son will use it with pride" Nero said.

"Well I'm proud of you Nero your son lucky to have a father like you" Bardock said handing B.J. back to Nero.

"What if I screw up grandpa? I don't want to end up like that bastard!" Nero growled.

"So far you've done everything Raditz should have done with you and Kento I'd say you're the better man here and far from your father" Bardock said.

"Have you seen Kento?" Nero asked as Bardock cleared his throat and had an awkward expression.

"He's a bit busy" Bardock said.

"What is he doing grandpa?" Nero asked.

"Well uh he's with Serena" Bardock said.

"Doing what? Wait...no!" Nero said.

"Yep I may have overheard them when I went to check up on Kento in his room" Bardock said.

"Oh my god! My baby brother already taking his mate? Wow" Nero said as B.J. started at them with a confused expression.

"Yeah" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

On the destroyed planet in the first universe Armageddon walked on the destroyed black ground as his follower followed behind in black hoods.

"This one will do, not an ounce of life in any direction" Armageddon said as he smiled evilly "it's been far too long since I last had a decent fight and now this time I will have one hell of a show!"

"Hmph you expect us to be your performer?" one of the hooded men said.

"Yes I am the one who made you all this strong now and I expect you to make all those weak warriors suffer" Armageddon said.

"Why exactly did you pick us for?"

"Because all of you are the strongest plus a few of you have a strong connection to some of the descendants isn't that right Raditz?" Armageddon said.

"Raditz he's here?"

"Yes I am" Raditz said stepping forward.

"Your two sons are coming to the battle this I know and I know your dying to settle a score" Armageddon said.

"With this new power you gave me I will make those brats suffer!"

"Excellent now then boys let's get ready" Armageddon said.

A.N. Please Review because this is it the next chapter is the final all out battle between good and evil! Who will win you will have to wait and see!


	113. The Armageddon War

(A.N. I am so sorry it took so long! Thank you guys for being patient and now here is the final battle! And I'd like to thank Greymon Leader for helping me out when I had a serious case of writers block! Anyway please enjoy and I hope you guys love it!)

Oh and before you get to reading listen to Requiem for a Dream while you're reading this I think it may set the mood.

Chapter One-Hundred-Twelve: The Armageddon War

Soon the week end faster than all the heroes expected and the day before the war they all meet up again in front of the castle.

"This is it guys" Trunks said.

"What's the plan Trunks?" Reyoto asked.

"While I was away I had mother rebuild the Blutz Wave Generator and asked a few heroes come to be its test subjects" Trunks said.

"Who?" Froze asked.

"We already could become Super Saiyan 4 so we were not needed but we did train" Vegeta said as they saw him with Goku.

"He also came to my world and asked me to help which I kindly accepted" Vegito said as they saw him walk in through the entrance.

"Us too" Goten said walking in with P-Trunks.

"I gladly came to help too" Adult Gohan said fixing his glasses.

"He even asked me" Tarble said as all the Saiyans stared at Vegeta brother.

"Let's not forget that I wanted to fight too" Rotta said.

"Will they be enough?" Kento asked.

"No but all the Z-Fighter might be just enough" Piccolo said standing with 18, Yamcha, Tien and Majuub.

"Will it be enough?" Naomi said.

"We have to have faith guys I am not letting that demon get away with destroying all the universes, we have to fight!" Goku said.

"We have to but can we win that's my question" Kento said.

"I think we can" Serena said.

Soon the next day all the warriors waited for Armageddon to reveal his location and where the final battle will be held.

'Attention, the time has come chosen warriors the time to prove yourselves has finally come the location of my whereabouts is on the first planet in the ruins first universe come and find me and my men are eagerly waiting' Armageddon said.

"Okay guys this is it" Trunks said.

"Please be careful Saiya" Ally said.

"I will" Saiya said hugging her as Brody and Akina hugged Trunks as all the heroes began to make their way to the ruin of the first planet.

Upon arrival they could all sense the destruction and evil on the destroyed black ground as black clouds quickly began to form over them.

"Be on your guard everyone!" Goku said as he earth shook as they look ahead to see a large flat mountain began to rise as they saw Armageddon walking out with all too familiar enemies following behind.

They all saw all their Saiyan enemies were in Super Saiyan 4 the warriors, Raditz, Nappa, Broly and Turles they also saw Frieza, Cooler and Chilled, Cell Super 17 and 13, Slug and King Piccolo, Super Buu, Omega, Bojack, Hatchiyack, Baby Janemba, and they saw the massive monster Hirudegarn behind them roaring as they saw all the Rejects species begin to form all in great number and sizes.

"Welcome warriors to the end of all life you all came to fight for your salvation but now it's time for all of you to meet your ends" Armageddon said with an evil smile as his army all began flaring their kai strength and got ready to attack as all the heroes powered up to their highest levels and got ready for the attack.

"Let the fight begin!" Armageddon yelled as his men and army began flying towards the heroes and the heroes ran towards them as thunder cracked above them and the earth shook as massive boulder began to fly into the air and float their as the two armies collided.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the middle of a large battlefield explosion are coming from all directions and after they quickly used fusion Nerento can see everyone in their own fights in the skies and on land or on one of the massive floating rocks above as they ran to Armageddon as Raditz SS4 cuts them off as Nerento stops to growl and go into a fighting stance.

"You! I see you took that demon offer to become stronger! You idiot do you have any idea what the price is for doing that!"

Raditz chuckles "so what if I did? Super Saiyan is a tempting offer but Super Saiyan 4 is an offer that no one can refuse son's" he said as he chuckles while Nerento is cracking his knuckles.

"You forget one thing 'father' were not an ordinary Saiyan at this point Nero and Kento have become the Twilight Saiyan Nerento and I have been dying to try our my abilities on someone namely you!" Nerento said cracking his neck.

Then Raditz cracks his fist "Alright LET'S SEE WHAT THIS POWER OF YOURS IS, COME AND FACE ME OH DESCENDANT OF THE ARCHANGEL LETS SEE IF YOU LIVE TO YOUR NAME!" Raditz yelled as he and Nerento charged at each other and threw punches.

Nerento blocks Raditz punches than slams his knee into Raditz gut then grabs his head and throw him over his shoulder and slams his elbow into Raditz gut making him cough and choke from air loss.

"GIVE IT UP! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT NO ONE CAN BE THE BEST DAD!"

Raditz then gets up and teleported behind Nerento and put him in a chokehold.

"YOU SOUND LIKE YOUR USELESS UNCLE AND GRANDPA, I SHALL KEEP ON SELLING MYSELF TILL I KILL ARMAGEDDON AND BECOME THE NEXT DEMON SAIYAN!"

Nerento eye then glowed silver as Raditz was thrown off and Nerento held out his hand.

"You fool! That demon will destroy everything! If he's not stopped were all dead! If you have some of that damn pride left you let it go and think with your head! Twilight Cannon!" Nerento yelled firing a large silver kai blast

Raditz then blocks as he skids back a few inches.

"I shall not bow to a child! When he least expects it I will get the power I've wanted since my childhood and NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

"So that's it! That why you abandon us! For a stupid dream someone crushed when you were a kid! Dad it's not too late to change your ways!"

"It was too late for me the day I was born! Your Grandpa saw it, Frieza and Vegeta saw it! All my childhood I was referred to as 'Raditz the weak'! BUT NO MORE I SHALL BECOME A DEMON SAIYAN! I SHALL KILL ARMAGEDDON! FATHER! KAKAROT! VEGETA! ALL THOSE WHO STOOD IN MY WAY EVEN YOU!" then Raditz sends a powerful wave to Nerento as Nerento hold his arms up to block it and slides back an inch.

"You were never weak to me dad! I thought you were always the strongest Saiyan and I wanted to be just like you! But now I don't even see the man I used to look up to but just another puppet of that demon!" Nerento yelled powering to Twilight Saiyan level 4 with silver fur and hair, icy blue eyes, black spandex pants, Nero blue tipped Saiyan boots and fingerless Saiyan gloves, "LET'S GO!"

"ALRIGHT BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I WON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED ONLY ONE OF US CAN LIVE THE SAVIOR OR THE NEXT DEMON! MAKE YOUR CHOICE NERENTO!" Raditz yelled as he punched Nerento in the gut.

Nerento then punches him across the face and slams his knee into the gut and kicks him back a few inches.

"FINE WITH ME!" Nerento yelled kicking Raditz in the air and takes after him and punches Radiate several times in the gut and slams him back towards the ground as Raditz landed and jumps away from Nerento punch that smashed into the Earth.

"Your just like your mother, a chain that I must break and that is what I did" Raditz said as he appeared in front of Nerento as Nerento threw a punch Raditz caught as Raditz used his other arm to break Nerento arm with a loud snap.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nerento yelled as he growled as Nerento Saiyan rage took over as Twilight Tentacles wrapped around Raditz and slams him into the ground and kept him restrained.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING SHE EVEN LOOKED PAST YOUR FAULTS AND ALWAYS TOLD ME THAT THERE WAS GOOD IN THERE SOMEWHERE!" Nerento yelled as he impales two Twilight Needles threw Raditz Shoulders.

"GAHHH!" Raditz yelled as Nerento punches him with his good arm across the face making Raditz spit blood.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER! YOU CLAMIED HER AS YOUR MATE! IF YOU REALLY DIDN'T CARE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CLAMIED HER!" Nerento yelled as he punched Raditz hard in the gut making him cough blood then used the Twilight Tentacles to lift Raditz and slam him in the ground again.

Raditz then spat up some blood as he smirked at Nerento.

"The only reason I mated with her was just to have a good time, other than that she was a useless bitch who just left me with two mistakes and I'm looking at them" he said as he smiles and starts to laugh with blood coming from his mouth.

This pushes Nerento overboard as a Twilight Needle impale threw Raditz chest as Nerento holds out his good arm for a full powered kai blast.

"Twilight Justice!" Nerento yelled causing the granddaddy of explosion that every fight on the battlefield could see as Armageddon smiles.

Nerento pants as the smoke clears as he jumped into the creator where his father was lying.

Raditz then loses Super Saiyan 4 form as Nerento splits back into Kento and Nero.

"Kento are you okay?" Nero asked.

"Yeah you?" Kento said.

"I'm fine" Nero said as Raditz gets up.

"ITS NOT OVER!" he yells firing a kai blast at Kento cutting Kento cheek.

"UGH!" Kento growled.

"Bastard!" Nero yelled punching Raditz where he got impaled, "Shadow Vortex!" he yelled firing the blast threw it making Raditz fall back coughing more blood.

"If you think it's going to become a scar your dead wrong, all I need to do is eat a Senzu later and this little paper cut will be gone no scar but how nice of you to try and make me look like your dad" Kento said bitterly as Raditz gets up laughing.

"Sure find a ways to heal it, the memory will still be there when it's gone as far as I'm concerned that you can consider it a parting gift."

"So be it, but I don't see it as your mark I see it as a family birthmark now both Bardock and Nero son has that same mark on their face" Kento said as Raditz eyes widen, "you didn't know did you? You had no idea you were a grandfather now did you? Or that Nero was now a father?" Kento said.

Both Kento and Nero then saw Raditz lets a tear fall down his face.

"Have I been dead for that long? Have I been gone and lost that I don't see what has grown in front of me? What is his name I want to know?"

"Why the hell would we-!" Kento said as Nero held out his hand to stop Kento.

"He took after Bardock with the wild hair and a birthmark on his face so I named his Bardock Junior but he's a bit of a brat at time and very strong willed and loves to blow things up so his middle name is Raditz" Nero said as Kento eyes widen because he had no idea Nero had name B.J. middle name after their father.

Raditz got up in a sitting position as he thought.

"Thank you for remembering me, I have caused you both pain especially Cora, now I finally realize what I have become, I'm no Saiyan I never was, I'm the mistake" he said as he starts to cry as Kento and Nero caught unwanted tears coming from their eyes.

"Damn you! I hated you for such a long time! I had to give up so much to take care of mother and Kento! Why I can't anymore is beyond me! Why can't I hate you anymore! Dad you were not a mistake! If you were we would not be here today!" Nero said.

"He's right even though we won't admit it we are your legacy dad if we like it or not" Kento said.

"I know and I left you such a horrid origin, what kind of Father tries to kill his own sons! What kind of brother tries to kill his kin! What kind of Uncle tries to kill his nephew!" Then Raditz spits more blood as Raditz got his sons closer to his body then he pushed their heads on his wound giving them the first hug he had ever given them as Kento and Nero accepted it as he then he put their heads back up.

Both Kento and Nero had some of his blood on their faces.

"I want you boys to live for me." Then Raditz smiled as the tears were flowing more "I wish I could have said hello to the old man, Cora I'm coming you don't have to wait anymore mate, boys I want to tell you something I should have told you a long time ago, I love you, I love you both so much"

"No! We can get you a Senzu! If grandpa can change so can you dad! It's not too late!" Kento said as tears were now flowing hard off his face like Nero.

Then Raditz puts his hand on Kento and Nero chests.

"Kento, Nero I want you to promise me two things. I want you both to stop that demon don't let that demon win, the second thing Kento I want you to do is have two sons name one of them after me if you want make him into a brother that I couldn't be."

"I can't promise that they'll both be both boys that that's up to biology but if I do have a son I will make him into a great big brother like the one you gave me" Kento said looking at Nero as Raditz then smiles.

"If you see the old man tell him I'm sorry that I never said hello, I love you both, Nero you must know this now because Armageddon doesn't know yet, you are the eight" Raditz said.

"What?" Nero said.

"Any other Saiyan would have gone made with the powers you gotten but you were able to control it because of the piece of Armageddon Harmony gave you and the seven must all fuse to stop Armageddon you have to" Raditz said as his hands fell from his sons chest as he falls back dead as Kento and Nero were crying harder sobbing as all the Saiyans and heroes on the battlefield felt something had been lost and much pain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Goku and Vegeta were running past battles with explosion being heard in all directions as they sensed a massive kai spark.

"KAKAROT!" Broly yelled in Super Saiyan 4 and he flew down at Vegeta and Goku.

"Kakarot it's him!" Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta we need to fuse!" Goku said.

"Kakarot that only gives ups fifteen minutes in Super Saiyan 4 and that may not be enough to beat him!" Vegeta said.

"We have no choice Vegeta!" Goku said.

"Fine!" Vegeta said as they went into fusion stance.

"Fuuuuu! Sion! Ha!" They both yelled doing a perfect fusion as Broly stopped when the light engulfed the two Super Saiyan 4 warriors as the red hair Gogeta emerged.

"What is this?" Broly said.

"Hello Broly" Gogeta said emerging from the light.

"So Kakarot and Vegeta fused to form you huh?" Broly said.

"You know about fusion?" Gogeta said.

"Yes my time in hell has allowed me to watch all your battles this time I will win" Broly said.

"Don't be so sure Broly" Gogeta said.

"DIE!" Broly yelled charging at Gogeta as Gogeta dodged Broly punch as it smashed the ground and shook the battlefield.

Gogeta then kicked Broly across the face and sent him flying as Gogeta took off after him as Broly spun around and hit Gogeta with his Blaster Shell causing Gogeta to get hit and get caught in explosion as Gogeta hit the ground and quickly got up as Gogeta hit the ground and quickly got up as he dodged Broly punch again.

"Broly! Somewhere in there I know there is a man fighting to break this madness that's taken over you! Broly let me help you! You can't possibly want Armageddon to rule do you!"

"This coming from the two who caused the most misery in my live. The son of King Vegeta and the man who made me this monster!"

"That's in the past Broly things change people change! You murder your own father because of this madness Broly! He thought you needed to be controlled but what you really need is for someone to help!"

"MY FATHER KEPT ME LIKE AN ANIMAL! THAT'S WHAT I WAS TO HIM AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

"He was wrong to do that Broly! Your power was too much for even you to handle as a child you can't possibly want to be like this do you!"

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR ME!" Broly yells then punches Gogeta "Kakarot defuse! It's time we truly finished our rivalry!"

"Sorry Vegeta your rival too Broly and I still got thirteen minutes so you're just going to have to fight this two in one package!" Gogeta yelled kicking Broly across the face and sent him skidding on the ground.

"Then I have one thing to say long live the prince!" Broly said grabbing Gogeta and bites his arm while Gogeta screams in pain.

"Super Galick Gun!" Gogeta yelled blasting the side of Broly head and broke free, "bastard! I hope you don't have rabies!"

"OHH that is the least of your problems! GIGNATIC APOCLYPSE DODGE THIS AND THE WHOLE MULTIVERESE DIES!" Broly yelled launching the kai blast.

"You leave me with no choice then! 100x's Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled using the fully powered kai blast to collided with Broly blast.

The blast is so powerful it begins to push back on attack as Broly loses his attack and Gogeta blasts puts a hole in Broly's stomach as Broly dropped down to his normal form.

"Kakarot, Vegeta thank you for freeing me." Broly said as he fell from the sky and Gogeta caught him.

"It's sad that it had to end this way Broly, I hope someday you can be reborn again as a good guy and then maybe you can really be the hero I knew you could have been" Gogeta said as Broly glowed gold and disappeared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bardock where is Brothan!" Rotta said looking in all direction for his grandson.

"I don't know some demon thing got in the way now I don't know where he is" Bardock said as Turles ss4 appeared holding Nathan and Brody.

"Uncle Bardock, Rotta long time no see." Turles gave an evil smile.

"Brody, Nathan!" Rotta growled as Bardock stopped him from attacking.

"Put the brats down you clearly want us to fight you so be it just drop the brats and then we can fight" Bardock said.

Then Turles throws Nathan and Brody to the ground as Bardock spots Bash and Zink in the distances.

"So how have you two been haven't seen you for 60 YEARS!" Turles yelled.

"That's where you are wrong Uncle I agree with Armageddon's universal cleansing, I don't give a shit for Ally or anyone of those losers" Turles said.

"You bastard! You're willing to give up your own daughter life!" Rotta yelled.

"Ally is with a child now Turles doesn't that mean anything to you?" Bardock asked.

"Children are for profit, that's what we Saiyans do, what's your excuse" Turles said.

"My excuse! You're treating your unborn grandchild as a product! You're agreeing to let Armageddon kill everyone including you! I didn't have my kids as a benefits I welcomed them into the world with open arms and raised them to be great warriors!" Rotta yelled.

"Turles listen to yourself are you actually willing to let that demon kill all of us you included?" Bardock said.

"I wasn't talking to you Rotta I was talking to my Uncle what is his excuse?" Turles said.

"Cocky prick why I ought to!" Rotta growled as Bardock held up his arm to Rotta.

"I'll admit in the past I wanted sons to carry out my legacy but that's changed Turles I only want the best for my family and that even includes you it's not too late Turles you can still stop this madness" Bardock said.

"Tell me Uncle why do you think Raditz left his son's? Who do you think he got it from" Turles said.

"I blame myself for what became my son but the moment I met those two boys they changed me and just minutes before I felt them change their father too, it's not too late Turles your daughter is willing to give you another chance are you really going to throw away that?" Bardock asked as Turles looked down.

"I hurt her too much" Turles said as he kicks Bardock and Rotta in the stomach.

"Bash Zink now!" Bardock yelled as four arms stretched out and pulled the boys away from the fight, "now I don't have to hold back!" Bardock yelled powering to level 4 with Rotta as Bardock punched Turles across the face as Rotta kicked him a few feet back.

"Turles do you honestly mean that! Do you honestly think you hurt her too much?" Rotta asked.

"I don't need sentiments from you" Trules said as he grabbed Rotta's tail began to swing him around.

Rotta then reacts and kicks Turles in the face and breaks free and fires a kai blast at him.

"It was not sympathy! Turles were grown ass men now with kids and already grandparents I gave up on our rivalry the day you sabotage my ship and made me crash on Earth!" Rotta said.

"Yes and where's my thank you?" Turles said as Rotta rolls his eyes.

"Fine thank you for trying to kill me and somehow end up helping me find my soul mate, now then are we going to fight or are you going to work together to stop that demon?" Rotta said.

Turles then quickly punched Rotta to the ground."

I'm bored of you where's my uncle?" Turles said.

"Right here" Bardock said coming from the side and punched Turles across the face, "Turles the longer we fight the weaker we all get, we have to stop that demon"

"Good at least my Master will give you all a quick death" Turles said as he punches Bardock's legs.

Bardock then hits the ground and kicked Turles feet from under him and slammed his foot down on Turles chest and quickly jumped to his feet.

"Turles how can you even call that thing your master!" Bardock yelled.

"Because he understands the future!" Turles yelled as he went for a kill attack.

Bardock then saw the vision Turles would do and reacts by slowing down time and places his hand on Turles chest and fire a kai blast threw Turles chest and out his back.

Turles then stammers as he puts his hand on the hole "Uncle take care of Ally" Turles said as he changed back to base form and lands next to Rotta and dies.

"I think the bastard may have actually cared for her" Rotta said getting up.

"Yes, Turles choose the wrong path but even he cared for his daughter I hope you find rest in the afterlife Turles" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Future Trunks was running across the battlefield sword in hand as he sliced through the Rejects that got in his way as he ran towards Armageddon when a kai blast exploding in front of him made him stop as he looked up to see Cell.

"Cell! Never thought I'd see you again" Trunks said.

"Ah Trunks long time no see I see your still alive" Cell said.

"Well Cell much has changed over the years and so have I! I'm not going to allow that demon to destroy everything!" Trunks yelled.

"And why not? He is right the world is in chaos as it is now look around you Trunks this is a perfect example of that chaos, it's time for a new age and I'll gladly be a part of it" Cell said.

"Then I'll stop you and anyone else who gets in my way!" Trunks yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Ah that's right you have gotten stronger but I killed you before Trunks and I can most certainly do it again" Cell said.

"We'll see!" Trunks yelled charging at Cell and swung his sword as Cell dodged and punched Trunks in the gut and slammed his elbow down on Trunks back and sent him hitting the ground.

"Oh my I bet that had to hurt" Cell said.

"Who said you hurt me? Man I am impressed this body really can take a lot of damage" Trunks said with a smirk.

"What!" Cell yelled.

"I barely felt that" Trunks said.

"Why you! Death Beam!" Cell yelled launching the blast at Trunks who used his sword to smack it aside and explode in the distance.

"My turn!" Trunks yelled teleporting in front of Cell, "Super Nova Burning Attack!" he yelled quickly doing the hand signs as he drew his sword than within seconds Cell was being diced and sliced into tiny pieces as Trunks kai blasted all the small bits of Cell.

"Well done" Armageddon said as Trunks turned around to see the floating child.

"You! Your next you little bastard!" Trunks growled pointing the sword at the demon child.

"Hmph don't you find that some of the fighter here are weaker than you expect sure some of them have grown very strong but not strong enough" Armageddon said.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.

"Only the strongest may survive in battle all my chosen pledge their loyalty to me and not just that for every one of them that falls the stronger I get all their abilities and all their strengths are mine" Armageddon said.

"So that's why some of these fights are easy most of the ones who were easy to beat gave their allegiance to you!" Trunks said.

"Indeed they did and some refused but in the end are now a part of me" Armageddon said disappearing.

"Damn!" Trunks growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shit!" Froze yelled as he ran across the battlefield and jumped into red fur and jumped back ready to kai blast a possible enemy when he saw it was Gohan.

"Froze! Thank goodness you're okay" Gohan said.

"Gohan where is the seven?" Froze asked.

"They all got separated before the fight could start! Damn we need a plan now!" Gohan growled.

"I have one, you all accept death and accept that his is the end" Cooler said as they spun around to see him in his final form.

"Never! I didn't train this hard just to roll over and die to the likes of you!" Gohan growled.

"Hmm how sad" Cooler said launching a kai ball at them as Gohan and Froze dodged as Froze charged at him and punched Cooler in the face as Cooler punched Froze in the gut and slammed him into the ground below.

"Ow that hurt but I won't give up!" Froze yelled spiting blood as Gohan appeared in front of Cooler and punched him in the gut then kicked him into the ground below.

"Take this!" Gohan yelled launching a red kai blast down on Cooler.

When the light died Cooler stood back up as he began to wobble.

"I won't give up!" Cooler yelled.

"Gravity Sphere!" Froze yelled dropping the kai ball on Cooler and caused another explosion.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" Gohan yelled finishing off Cooler as they saw a pack of Rejects coming their way.

"Get out of the way you abominations!" Froze yelled as Gohan landed next to him ready to fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Saiya was dodging kai blasts and explosions and he looked for a comrade to aid as he sensed someone approaching fast.

"Well look at you, little Saiya all grown up in his Super Saiyan 4 prime" Nappa said as Saiya spun around and got punched in the gut.

Saiya grunts then backflips away and went into fighting stance away from Nappa in Super Saiyan 4.

"Well hello 'daddy dearest' nice to see you and your bald head again, couldn't find Vegeta so you're taking it out one me? How original" Saiya said charging at Nappa and kicked him across the face and sent him skidding back a bit.

Nappa then gets up and throws a kai blast at Saiya that Saiya dodged.

"Don't worry Vegeta will get his time soon" Nappa said whipping blood from his lip and fires another kai blast.

Saiya then kicks the kai blast into the air as it explodes above them.

"You and mother are the same in every life time I can remember! I am the only one that can remember every life time I had before this one and it's always the same! A dirt bag father who didn't give a shit about me and a heartless mother who showed me no love! Even for Saiyan we showed some ounce of guidance for their children! You both didn't do anything for me! I had to learn everything on my own! What give you the right to call me 'your little Saiya' when you never even saw me as a baby EVER!"

"Blah blah god you sound like Vegeta when he was a kid! So what? Don't you know that every single one of us are alone in life."

"And what's your damn excuse! You weren't alone! You had Vegeta to watch over like a son when his father was killed and Raditz as a comrade maybe even a friend! I had no one for a long time!"

"It was a duty as a Saiyan guardian to look after the prince! Did you think I wanted to leave you!"

"Then why didn't you take me! Every damn time in every single life time I was born in you never once took a second glance at me! Even when Planet Vegeta blew up you never once tried to look for me! Most of the Saiyans were hell bent on finding comrade or sons who got off! I had gotten off a long time ago because of that damn leach the Master! Remember him! He was the reason I was always on the run! Without anyone to guide me! I had to guide myself! I ask myself every damn day will I end up becoming like my father and abandoning my own kids! I never had kids in every life time because I was afraid of that!"

"Then you're a coward" Nappa said.

"EXCUSE ME! I ran to protect the universes! I am one of the Seven! It's a curse! If he got his hands on all seven of us he would have used the Silver-Star dragon balls to take over everything! You think I wanted to run! I fought him once just to see the girl I love and look what I got as a reminder of challenging him! This scar on my cheek! It reminds me every day that I can never be stronger this is my limit right here! And who are you too call me a coward! You feared him as I recall! The Master strike fear in every villain who worked for him! He was always following and listening to you! And you saw his powers! He impaled you with a Shadow Needle as I recall and blew you up! Which I've noticed is always the way you end up dying! Twice by Vegeta the boy you practically raised!"

"Well he's dead now and he was my last chain" Nappa said as he grabbed Saiya and punched him effortlessly.

'He held back' Saiya thought a he broke free and punch Nappa as he jumped away.

"The Master dead thanks to my friends and I! We were only children and we beat the most powerful threat in the universe and now you're working for one who twice as strong and will destroy us all! He's up there right now having the best show of his life!" Saiya yelled as they all felt Raditz die and felt something inside them as Saiya could feel Nero and Kento grief, "no way, they actually forgave him, Kento and Nero forgave the man who abandon them and was force to take their own father life, do you have it in you father? To take your own son life? Right now I can feel Kento and Nero pain, they hated their father just as much as I hate you and now they feel pain" Saiya said

Nappa then grabbed Saiya and slams him on the ground as Nappa was going to get the final punch as Saiya closed his eyes then heard the punch Saiya then opened his eyes when he felt no pain and saw Nappa fist in the ground next to his head,

"I can't do it. I maybe a monster but I can't be that kind of monster" Nappa said.

"Why hold back then!" Saiya yelled shoving him off, "why are you showing that you care now! I'm already grown up dad! Without my father! What are you trying to do! Before you tried to kill me so why hold back now!" Saiya yelled as unwanted tears escaped his eyes, "DAMMIT now I bet you going to call me weak for crying now right! That's what all Saiyans do when they see a Saiyan openly show emotions! Go on! Say what you're thinking!"

Then Nappa closed his eyes as he let out a sigh "I'm proud of you Saiya" Nappa said.

"What?" Saiya said stopping his action to try and get rid of the tears coming down his face.

"Your crying it takes guts for a Saiyan to do that" Nappa said as he gave then gave a simple smile that wasn't evil but good.

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that to me or even give me a genuine smile that wasn't full of evil intentions, dammit! What now! I just forgive you and then what! I'm at a lost for the first time! I don't know what to do!"

"You want to know why I left you? It was because I didn't want you to become like me a killer who takes lives for profit" Nappa said.

"Why leave me with mom then! She was horrible dad! She treated me like shit! She was only interested in money and even arranged me to marry a strange all for the sake of damn money! If I were to vote who was the worse parent was it was her! The only thing good that came out of that arrange marriage was that I actually fell in love with the girl! For the first time all my life times I felt one ounce of happiness! She even bought you off for the night just to have me conceived!"

"I know Saiya I am so sorry but I didn't know who else was there" Nappa said as a tear fell down his cheek.

"If you could have another chance what would you do? Would you try and be a different man or be the one from before?" Saiya asked as Nappa turned around with his back to him.

"What do you want? A reality or a dream?" Nappa said.

"Hmph maybe both? Is that a problem? Or are you to stubborn to admit a truth or a stupid dream?" Saiya said crossing his arms.

"You want to know the truth? You told me you have some kind of life repentances, I wish in one of them I got too see you" Nappa said.

"Not the answer I expected but thank you" Saiya said looking to the demon child "I don't know about you but if you really have changed you can change the outcome of your next life along with mine, I'm not going to stand here and let that little bastard get away with causing so much pain so I'm going to fight even if that means I will die, If you see Ally my mate let her know I was sorry if I couldn't help beat that monster or save our unborn child" Saiya said turning his back and headed towards where his friends were regrouping.

Nappa then appears in front of Saiya and punched him in the stomach as Saiya turned back to his normal form as Nappa caught him as he took him to a part of the land where he could be hidden as Nappa left to fight Armageddon.

Armageddon stood on a ledge watching all the fights as the Demon Saiyan saw Nappa land.

"Ah Nappa I see your back, Raditz and Turles have already fallen, but from what I see Vegeta is very much alive who did you fight? Was it perhaps your own son Saiya? Yes I see it in your eyes but something changed, your intentions are different I sense it and they're very hostile to me, the one who made you as powerful as you are, why so angry Nappa? Are you upset that Raditz and Turles are dead? Or does it have to do with that bastard child of yours?" Armageddon said.

Nappa then grabs Armageddon's head and slams it to the ground repeatedly as Armageddon grabbed Nappa arm and slams him into the ground hard and kicks the man hard in the gut as Nappa coughed blood and saw the child was unharmed as the child brushed his clothes off.

"Attacking your master? So that brat did do something, all of them do have this disgusting power to touch people hearts and I see you fallen victim as well" Armageddon said.

"I may have and it's not disgusting you are!" Nappa growled.

"How so? As I recall you practically begged me to make you into what you are now in fact the only disgusting abomination I see is you, a Saiyan reject that will never get his son love again" Armageddon said with a smirk a Nappa got back up.

"That may be true that what you have told me now, but you worse you gave up on live before you were born! YOU'RE THE REAL REJECT!" Nappa yelled.

"Hmph give up? I don't want to give up on it I wish to make it born anew, there must be order, for example your former boss Frieza his family has been killing alien species for years and selling their home and it's people into slavery and you Saiyans have been helping them, I wish to make a perfect universe in my image go ahead and call me names sticks and stones Nappa your arguing with a child with an IQ higher than yours" Armageddon said as Nappa laughed.

"Tell that to your brother Harmony, ha that's right I know about your family history" Nappa said.

"You are right you see all the Saiyan blood used in my rebirth including yours makes me the connection meaning I'm every Saiyan on this battle field little brother and you are all my brothers and sisters as for my origins I was born in the appearance you see today, a Super Saiyan 1 appearance but thanks to all the DNA with the higher Saiyan levels I can change, for example if I were to go to level 2 I'd be a child maybe around 12 level 3 a teenager and lastly this mighty level 4 I would be an adult with enough power to take out all the universe in a blink of an eye not even the Archangel Saiyan can stop me now which Towa believed was the Seven but in reality there is one missing an eighth without him they will never reach that power and that's fine with me the eight is long gone"

"You killed the first Archangel Saiyan Harmony, your brother" Nappa said.

"Your point? Your starting to bore me" Armageddon said.

"My point is your nothing but a spoiled immature brat who couldn't handle being better by his brother because in the end you're not a demon your just weak like a Sabiman" Nappa said as Armageddon smiles evilly.

"Is that so? Well then I was going to be merciful but you Nappa just pushed my patience" Armageddon said pointing a finger at Nappa so fast to force caused Nappa arm to break like a twig.

"AHHHH!" Nappa yelled as he looked up at Armageddon "no matter what you do no matter who you kill my son and the descendants will stop you!"

Armageddon smirks at Nappa comeback.

"Is that so? Too bad they won't get far" Armageddon said making Nappa explode as the death could be felt like Raditz as Saiya wakes with a grunt.

"Damn bastard! Why you have to go and do that! You'll end up in hell now! They don't give people second chances! But I would have! You stupid bastard!" Saiya yelled smashing his fist into the ground.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is just great all I've got stuck fighting are stupid Rejects" Vegito said blasting another Reject to oblivion.

"Sounds to me that you're not happy with your current situation" Omega said as Vegito looked up to see Omega Shenron with his arms crossed.

"Ah your Omega well you're not who I would want to fight but you will have to do for now" Vegito said.

"You sound a bit overconfident but you're no Super Saiyan 4" Omega said.

"Are you sure about that?" Vegito said with a smirk.

"WHAT!" Omega said as Vegito yelled and powered up to a Super Saiyan four that looked like Vegito but without the vest and wore the blue gi pants and the Saiyan boots and gloves.

"What do you think? You're the first enemy to see this form lucky you" Vegito said.

"Well unlucky for you I am far stronger than I was before Gogeta and you are the same" Omega said.

"You really think you go ahead I'll give you five free shots and then we'll see if there is a difference" Vegito said.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Omega yelled as he charged at Vegito with a series of attacks and kicked him into the air then teleported above Vegito and sent him crashing back into the ground and launched a massive kai blast down on Vegito.

"HA HA! You see I am the stronger one!" Omega yelled.

"You think so?" Vegito said as the smoke cleared and Omega saw Vegito emerged as he brushed dust off his clothes.

"Impossible!"

"That was sad well now that your done with the temper tantrum are you ready for a real fight?" Vegito said.

"Damn you!" Omega yelled.

"Heard that before" Vegito said teleporting in front of Omega and punched him in the gut making Omega cough blood as he punched the dragon back and started to form a kai ball.

"No wait!"

"Final Kamehameha!" Vegito yelled taking out Omega.

"Man what a waste of time, we better end these fights soon that Armageddon kid getting stronger by the minute" Vegito said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reyoto and Naomi had just taken down a massive Reject as they saw Bojack approaching them.

"Reyoto it's Bojack" Naomi said.

"I know and he's in his full powered form meaning he wants a fight" Reyoto said.

"Damn I thought you were one of the Saiyans I was looking for" Bojack said.

"Well clearly not" Naomi said.

"Tell me where Goku is at" Bojack said.

"Ha! Like we'd tell you!" Reyoto said.

"Fine then I guess I have to beat the answer out of you two" Bojack said as Reyoto and Naomi glanced at each other.

"You hear that Naomi?" Reyoto said with a smirk.

"Yep he's going to try and beat the answer out of us, how many lame ass enemies told us that?" Naomi asked.

"Too many to count" Reyoto said.

"What did you say!" Bojack yelled.

"Dude we don't have time to waste on a weakling like you so how about you just give up and crawl back under whatever rock you came from" Reyoto said.

"Little brats! You'll pay for that insult!" Bojack yelled charging at them as Reyoto dodged Bojack punch and punched Bojack in the gut as he jumped back and Naomi kicked Bojack in the face and sent him skidding on the ground.

"You brats are faster than I thought" Bojack said.

"Oh you have no idea no just give up Bojack!" Naomi said.

"Never!" Bojack yelled hitting them with a kai blast.

"How sad" Naomi said as the smoke cleared and them emerged unharmed.

"Why won't you die!" Bojack yelled.

"Because we have to live to stop that demon! Now I'm not going to ask again either you give up and get the hell out of our way or die!" Reyoto yelled.

"DIE!" Bojack yelled as Reyoto punched him in the gut.

"Fool" Reyoto said as he hit Bojack with a massive kai blast as it complete engulfed him and left nothing but ash.

"Hmmm?" Naomi said noticing something.

"What?" Reyoto said.

"Just now when you killed Bojack Armageddon power just got stronger" Naomi said.

"How can that be?" Reyoto said.

"Wait a minute! Armageddon did make his men stronger that is true but every time an enemy falls Armageddon power doubles!" Naomi said.

"This was a setup! He doesn't want a show he using this to get stronger!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh no in the Unity Form we could have defeated him before but now with so many of his men already dead his power starting to become impossible to imagine!" Naomi said.

"Shit! We have to fight him now! We got to get the others and stop Armageddon before he reaches full power!" Reyoto yelled as they ran to find the rest of their friends.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Glacious this way!" Frost yelled as they ran through the battlefield as Baby Janemba (A.N. this is seriously a new character for the Dragonball Heroes game, Baby control the demon Janemba you can look for yourself just search the name) Baby Janemba then fired a series of kai blast at them as they ran in one direction trying to dodge the blasts as they felt the earth shake and heard Baby Janemba laugh as massive boulder began flying out of the ground making some fight go airborne as Glacious and Frost got caught on one.

"Hold on!" Frost yelled.

"Frost behind you!" Glacious yelled as Frost turned around and was hit with a kai blast then sent him rolling off the side as he caught himself with his tail and pulled himself back up to see Frieza.

"Well well well what have he here?" Frieza said.

"Freiza! As tradition in our family if someone in the family wanted control of the Cold Family territory we must challenge its current ruler correct?" Glacious said.

"Why yes this has been the long family tradition why do you ask Glacious?" Frieza said.

"I challenge you for the Cold Family tittle and control over everything our family owns!" Glacious said.

"You challenge me? Stupid girl the challenge may only be issued by a male member of the Cold Family" Frieza said.

"Then I challenge you as Princess Glacious representative! If I win all the Cold Family power goes to the princess the rightful heir to the Cold Kingdom!" Frost said.

"You? A mere commoner challenging me the Almighty Frieza?"

"Not so Almighty as I recall you been beaten by the Saiyan kind many times same goes for your brother and father" Frost said.

"How dare you!" Frieza yelled.

"Well then shall we get started or are you going to stand there like an idiot?" Frost said going into a battle stance.

"Little worm I will make you beg for death!" Frieza yelled.

"I beg for no one" Frost said putting his mask over his mouth.

"Death Beam!" Frieza yelled launching the beam at Frost who disappeared "what! Where did he go!"

"Right here!" Frost said coming from the side and kicking Frieza in the face.

"You worm! How did you move that fast without me knowing!" Frieza yelled.

"It's simple I use my speed in battle I'm not as fast as Chill but I'm pretty fast and speed is nothing without strength so I've been improving them both, now then let's end this!" Frost said as Frieza punched him in the gut and sent him rolling back on the flying boulder they were on.

"Frost!" Glacious yelled.

"I'm find Princess stay where you are that was nothing! Icy Needles!" Frost yelled launching the needle like kai blasts at Frieza who dodged most of them and got cut on his face as he grunted and felt the wound was frozen.

"You will pay for that one!" Frieza growled.

"Oh I'm so scared" Frost said sarcastically.

"Why you!" Frieza yelled launching kai blasts at him as Frost began teleporting to dodge all the blasts.

"Your aim sucks and to think you were once one of the most feared tyrants in our universe" Frost said.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Frieza yelled launching a large kai blast that caused an explosion as Frost quickly flew out of the smoke and head-butted Frieza.

"Your reign of terror to all the universes ends now! Blizzard Death storm!" Frost yelled as he began spinning around Frieza fast and began causing a large blue tornado as Icy Needles began to hit Frieza from all sides as Frost stood above the eye of the storm, "Final Strike!" Frost yelled launching a large blast down on Frieza and caused an explosion as Glacious covered her face from the powerful winds as she saw a massive hole going through the large boulder they were on and sensed Frieza was gone as Frost landed.

"You beat him" Glacious said.

"That makes you rightful heir to the Cold Kingdom now Glacious" he said bowing.

"I'm not going to rule the kingdom until this battle over" Glacious said as they looked down to the other battles.

"We better hurry and end this, together" Frost said holding out his hand as Glacious took it as they jumped off the floating boulder they were on and flew down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bash and Zink got separated from candy and Kabra when the fight began as they ran through the battlefield and spotted Super Buu waiting for them.

"Oh shit" Zink said.

"Uh hi Buu how you been?" Bash asked.

"I'M GOING TO ENJOY THIS KIDS! DADDY WANTS SOME OFFSPRING CANDY!" Buu said licking his lips as Bash and Zink shuttered in disgust.

"Of course you want to eat us well jokes on you pal! We can reverse the spell and use it on you too!" Zink said.

"And you're not our father! Majin Buu created us and as I recall you eat him" Bash said.

"But that is where you are wrong I am the true Majin Buu, also I have learned a new technique from Armageddon Its called Absorption Calling" Buu said as Cell emerged from a ray as Buu wrapped him up in a pink goo then absorbed him and become Buu with some of Cell features "I can resurrect fallen allies and absorb them."

"I must admit that is a pretty neat trick but I also have a new technique too!" Bash yelled stretching his arm out and grabbed the back of Buu head, "Slingshot Slam!" Bash yelled launching himself at high speed and slammed his knee into Buu face and sent the pink man flying back as Bash landed on the ground.

"And here's mine! Super Majin Death Trap!" Zink yelled hitting the ground as a bomb kai field surrounded Majin Buu then all exploded.

"Yeah! That's how we do it!" Bash said high-fiving Zink

"So it seems my Grandkids are more powerful, no matter what technique's you use Armageddon will rise! HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA!" He laughed as he exploded.

"Man his laugh is annoying and what did he say?" Bash said.

"He just blew himself up! We're not dumb Buu we know you can regenerate!" Zink yelled as Armageddon appeared.

"Buu is dead, when I bring back my chosen I removed his regeneration abilities I wanted to see how reliable he could be your Grandfather" Armageddon said.

"You! Wait you took it? You can regenerate! Wait just like Baby and Cell you either have a gland somewhere or you just need one cell to regenerate which is it!" Zink said.

"I took all the regenerating powers from all my chosen so I can have a regeneration that makes my body unharmed whatsoever, also to help me make more powerful" Armageddon said with a smirk.

"You little shit! We will stop you!" Bash yelled as Zink held him back from attacking the demon child.

"Oh you did inherit some of your grandfather's anger, but I will promise this soon you all die like Harmony! Ah HA HA HA!" Armageddon laughed as he disappeared.

"Ugh! I am nothing like him! Come on Zink we got to go!" Bash said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsumuri and Sledge took cover behind a boulder as an explosion behind the boulder made power winds fly.

"Dammit! At this rate Armageddon will win!" Tsumuri growled.

"We need to end these fights now!" Sledge said.

"Is that so?" Slug said from on top of the boulder as Tsumuri and Sledge quickly jumped away from it and went into battle stance.

"Slug!" Tsumuri growled.

"Sledge my son how long has it been?" Slug said.

"Not long enough!" Sledge growled.

"Hmph let's see how well you've gotten over the years" Sledge said stretching out his arms and grabbed Tsumuri and Sledge shoulder then launched himself and kicked them both in the chest and sent them flying back across the battlefield.

"Ugh! Man that guys pisses me off!" Tsumuri growled.

"I'm going to end this!" Sledge growled as he glowed then split into three clones as they all teleported and surrounded Slug.

"Double-Ganger Beat-Down!" Sledge and his clones yelled as they all began punching and kicking Slug with fast attacks.

"Enough!" Slug yelled using kai energy to throw off all the clones as they all disappeared and Sledge skidded across the ground.

"My turn!" Tsumuri yelled running past Sledge and punched Slug in the stomach and kicked him in the air then teleported above Slug and slammed him back into the ground below.

"Not enough!" Slug yelled as he began growing into his large titan form.

"Uh Sledge any ideas?" Tsumuri asked.

"Just one but were going to have to use a lot of power to finish him off then" Sledge said.

"I'll flow your lead!" Tsumuri said.

Sledge then took to the sky with Tsumuri as Slug laughed.

"I see much battles being fought much blood and bone being spilt and broken and many lives dying how many of them do you think are your friends!" Slug yelled swinging his massive fist at them Tsumuri and Sledge then split up and began running on both his arms towards his head as Sledge formed a kai ball as Tsumuri followed.

"What are you doing!"

"A Namekian hearing is very sensitive because of how close they are to the brain! Tell me father what was to happen if two blast were to go through both ears at the brain at the same time!" Sledge said.

"WHAT!"

"AHHH!" Sledge and Tsumuri yelled as they launched their kai blasts into Slug ears as both blasts collided in Slug head as the Namekian eyes went white and coughed blood as the back of his head exploded and the giant fell over.

"Nice working with you Sledge" Tsumuri said as they landed.

"Likewise, now let's go this army starting to get smaller and we need to help the others" Sledge said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Azumuri was running across the battle field as he sensed a barrage of kai blasts coming at him as he formed a shield and made them all bounce off and fly in all directions as the blasts stopped and Azumuri saw King Piccolo.

"King Piccolo what the hell do you want?" Azumuri said.

"You are my grandson I just wanted to see how strong you really were before I destroyed you" he said.

"Just try it!" Azumuri growled as King Piccolo launched a kai blast at him as Piccolo Jr. landed in front of Azumuri and smacked it aside making it explode where it landed as winds blew past them.

"Over my dead body! I am not allowing you to kill my sons!" Piccolo yelled.

"Stand aside!" King Piccolo yelled.

"Never! If you want to kill him you will have to kill me too!" Piccolo yelled.

"So be it" King Piccolo said.

"Fine with me!" Azumuri yelled hitting King Piccolo with a kai force that sent King Piccolo flying back.

"Not good enough!" King Piccolo yelled throwing a kai blast at them that caused an explosion as Piccolo and Azumuri landed.

"Azumuri!" Piccolo yelled grabbing his arm and swung him as Azumuri kicked King Piccolo chin and sent him in the air as Azumuri landed and launched his father in the air as Piccolo punched King Piccolo in the gut then began to quickly beat on him then slam King Piccolo down towards the earth

"Special Beam Breaker!" Azumuri yelled hitting King Piccolo with the kai blast and sent him flying into one of the floating boulders and caused it to shatter.

"Not enough!" King Piccolo yelled launching a kai blast at Azumuri as Azumuri smacked it aside as Piccolo landed behind King Piccolo.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled launching the kai blast threw King Piccolo chest.

"You actually did it" King Piccolo said.

"You threatened to kill my son and even if you are my father I will not allow you to kill my sons" Piccolo said.

"Hmph I would have made their death as painless as possible, Armageddon won't" King Piccolo said laughing as Azumuri pointed two fingers and made King Piccolo explode.

"We have to go father the others need us" Azumuri said as a large explosion in the distances got their attention.

All the heroes soon saw their last enemy the giant Hirudegarn fall as all the heroes regroupd most injured and bleeding as they all looked over to their last enemy Armageddon.

"Bravo heroes you beat my men byt question is can you handle the master?" Armageddon said with an evily smirk.

"We'll just have to see!" Vegito yelled charging at Armageddon with Gogeta as Armageddon eyes glowed red and Gogeta and Vegito were stopped midair.

"What the hell! I can't move my body!" Vegito said.

"Neither can I!" Gogeta grunted.

"One of my abilities, with the enemies with the power to use telecinisuies mine is a very superior form of it, for example I can freeze you mid air then do this" Armageddon said as Gogeta and Vegito were sent flying back fast and crashed in the distance.

"Gogeta! Vegito!" Trunks yelled as Armageddon laughed.

"Even I know that didn't hurt them tell me heroes would you like to see my true form?" Armageddon said.

"True form?" Kento said.

"Yes you see I have the ability to change not only my strength and power but also my age, just like what Goku could do when he was turned into a child, he could transform into his true Super Saiyan 4 form now as for mine are different before you is my Super Saiyan 1 level and I am bit a mere toddler to you all now then watch this!" Armageddon said erupting in red kai energy and his body transformed along with his hair and looked to be a child of twelve or ten.

"He changed!" Tarble said.

"Indeed I have" he said with a slightly different voice.

"So is this your true form?" Nero asked.

"Nope this is just the second step to it!" Armageddon said powering up to level three as he got a teenager body with Super Saiyan 3 long hair, "this is the last step to my final form" he said in a maturing voice as he began yelling as the earth began to shake and the massive boulder still floating in the air began to crack as Armageddon was engulfed in a red light blinding the heroes.

"His power still going up!" Harker yelled.

"We have to stop him!" Trunks yelled as the shaking and yelling stopped as their eyes all widen when the red light died.

"Before them was a Super Saiyan 4 man with black fur with blood red strips on his shoulder, long black hair, demon red eyes and the most evil presences and smile the heroes ever felt.

"This is my true form" he said in an adult voice.

"His power not enough for us to take!" Gohan yelled.

"Then it's time we end this!" Kento yelled as him and the seven stepped forward with Nero.

"You brats think you can beat me? I'm a god and a god cannot be destroyed by mere children" Armageddon said.

"Were not kids! Up until this point everyone still treated us like kids but no more! Were all adults like the others! Were ready to fight and put an end to you and restore the peace and fulfill Harmony wish!" Kento yelled.

"Harmony? What do you know about him?" Armageddon asked.

"He told us that you were his brother, you bitter jealously is what forced him to destroy you when you tried to destroy the worlds!" Reyoto yelled.

"We can't allow you to harm anymore Armageddon were sending you right back from the hole you came out of!" Zang said as Armageddon began to laugh.

"Ha ha ah ha ha!" he laughed evilly.

"What's so damn funny!" Saiya growled.

"You brats are what's funny, you think you can beat me? I already know all of you are descendants but without your eighth your powerless against me" Armageddon said forming a red kai ball.

"Look out!" Nero yelled.

"Apocalypse Blast" Armageddon said causing all the warrior in front of him to get caught in a massive red kai explosion before any of them could have the chance to cover.

"When the light died and the smoke cleared Armageddon saw al the heroes lying on the ground as he broke out laughing evilly.

"You see? Nothing can stop me now brothers and sisters the time of Armageddon begins once more!" he laughed.

"No! We-we won't let you" Kento grunted as Armageddon saw Kento and the seven all getting up with injuries on their bodies and some wobbling as they stood as Nero spat blood and joined them.

"We're not giving you the future we worked to damn hard to let you take our dreams from us!" Naomi yelled.

"We won't give into you! No matter how strong you are we will find a way to beat you!" May yelled.

"No matter how much you hit us no matter how much pain you can cause us we will never give up hope!" Serena yelled.

"We won't let you hurt our friends and family as I sure as hell will not let you touch my son!" Nero yelled as Armageddon saw the eight heroes chest glowing gold.

"WHAT!" Armageddon growled.

"Unity!" Kento yelled as the seven all enter him and he became Twilight Saiyan Kento with silver hair, fur and eyes.

"If I am the eighth what would happen if you and I fused brother?" Nero asked.

"I don't know that's a gamble I would like to see a result for" Kento said.

"No I won't allow it!" Armageddon yelled trying to freeze them but saw it didn't work as he growled and charged at them.

"Now!" Nero yelled slamming down on the green button on his watch as Kento did his as the watches glowed and the brother slammed into each other and was engulfed in a massive gold light that sent powerful kai winds in all directions.

"What's happening!" Brody yelled.

"They're fusing! But why is the fusion acting like this!" Nathan yelled.

"Because they are becoming the ultimate fusion warrior" Goku said now split from Vegeta.

"They're becoming what Armageddon fears most" Vegito said.

"No! I won't allow you to transform!" Armageddon yelled charging at the massive kai ball as a wave of gold energy smack him into a mountain causing it to collapse on him.

When the winds began to die down they saw the gold ball shrink then saw a new warrior floating in the air.

The man had gold fur and hair, his white and gold vest had what appeared to heroes below as angel wings stitched into the back as his gold tail swished behind him as they saw the baggy white fusion pants with the blue sash and sweatbands on his hands and ankles as he opened his eyes as they saw it glow gold them turn into normal blue eyes as the warrior looked at his hand and clenched his fist.

"Kindness, love, bravery, will, joy, sadness these are some of the things you lack Armageddon, you care for no one but yourself, you have no respect for the innocent and kill without mercy, your crimes cannot go unpunished and as the Archangel Saiyan I shall bestow that justice on you" Nerento said in a tone that didn't sound hostile but one of peace alone.

"God you sound just like my damn brother!" Armageddon yelled throwing a boulder off himself, "he always lectured me! He always told me not to do this or do that because he cared for these disgusting creatures we created! I refuse to lose again to the like of an Archangel!"

"So be it" Nerento said holding out his hand in front of him as Reyoto sword appeared.

"That's Reyoto sword!" Bash said as it glowed white and transformed into an angelic white hilt sword while the blade was glowing white light.

"Dooms Day Detonate!" Armageddon yelled laughing a massive kai blast down at Nerneto who spun the sword in his hand fast and held it reveres grip like Reyoto.

"Sword of Cleansing Light!" Nerento yelled using just one slice that cut Armageddon kai blast in half as all below saw the kai slice went threw Armageddon as they saw Armageddon reattach his legs.

"I can't die! I have Majin Buu and the Namekian warrior regeneration abilities and of course Baby Cell regeneration as well it will take more than a paper cut to beat me!" Armageddon yelled.

"Just as I thought" Nerento said making the sword disappear as he disappeared and appeared in front of Armageddon and punched the demon hard in the gut as all below saw Armageddon cough black blood as Nerento slammed his elbow down on Armageddon and sent him crashing into the ground below.

"They're winning! Go Nerento!" Brody cheered.

"You can do it Nerento!" Krillin yelled.

"Go Nerento! Beat that monster so we can go home!" Nathan yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Get up Armageddon I want you hear you apologize for all the innocent lives you've taken and all the years of pain your demons caused to the worlds" Nerento said.

"Never! I am the Demon Saiyan Armageddon I am a god! I can't lose to the like you!" Armageddon yelled.

"Your nothing but a spoiled brat, Harmony loved and cared about you and being forced to kill his own brother caused his own death too Harmony sacrifice will not be for nothing" Nerneto said.

"Then I am left with no choice" Armageddon said.

"What?" Nerento said.

"Look up and tell me what you see" Armageddon said as Nerento looked up as his eyes widen to see a blood red moon.

"A Blood Eclipse!" Nerento said.

"That's right in your current state it has no effect on you but for demons it has a very benefits gift" Armageddon said.

"What do you mean?" Nerento said as Armageddon smiled as he looked up as the moon as Nerneto saw Armageddon eyes turn all red like the Great ape as Armageddon began yelled as his body and power began to change.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell is he doing!" Vegito yelled.

"No way! He's turning into a Demon Great Ape!" Trunks yelled.

"A what!" Zink yelled.

"Back in the cross over universe the Master used Nero body to turn into a Demon Great Ape so if Nerento can't transform that means he can't stop Armageddon power now!" Trunks yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bwha ha! Ha! HA! HA!" Armageddon laughed in a deep voice as the black furred demon ape shadow loomed over Nerento as he finished growing and the blood red horns covering Armageddon body grew from his shoulders and back, "you witless mortal I am the god of destruction and chaos! My powers can be sensed in all worlds! Now feel my wrath!" he yelled slamming his fist down on Nerento and slammed him into the ground.

"Justice Cannon!" Nerento yelled firing the massive fist off him as he quickly jumped off the ground.

"Wrap Destruction!" Armageddon yelled as Nerento saw the demon ape stick his hands into to hole off darkness as two opened on both sides of him with the apes fist and hit him with the kai blast.

"AHHHH!" Nerento yelled as an explosion was heard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Shit! Trunks now would be a good time for us to use the secret weapon!" Bardock yelled.

"What secret weapon?" Brody asked.

"Boys how many Super Saiyan 4 warriors do you see here right now?" Trunks said.

"Let's see there's you dad, Bardock, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, grandpa Rotta, Vegito and Tarble" Brody said.

"Wait eight Super Saiyan 4's? What did you guys plan?" Nathan asked.

"There are eight Super Saiyan 4 warriors inside Nerento we plan to give up every ounce of power to them like what the others did with Goku" Trunks said.

"Are you insane! Goku was Super Saiyan 4 when we did that and the ones who gave him power were only at Super Saiyan! That much power will kill them!" Goten yelled.

"No it won't, Kento and Nero bodies are able to withstand the power thanks to the Sprit Bomb gifts they were given right now Nerento need to hold off the demon while we prepare" Trunks said as the eight Super Saiyan 4 warrior gathered in one circle and held out their hands to the center as gold kai energy began to spin around them and a gold kai ball began to form in the center.

IIIIIIIIIII

"GAHA!" Nerento cried out as he hit the ground already bleeding as he trembled.

"What's wrong Archangel? Am I too much for you?" Armageddon said as he slammed his foot down on Nerento back.

"GAHAAAA" Nerento cried out in pain as he coughed blood.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Guys hurry up!" Brody yelled.

"Just a little longer!" Trunks said.

"They don't have a minute!" Nathan yelled.

"Brody Nathan, Tien, Yamcha! Let's use fusion and distract the bastard!" Goten said standing with teen Trunks.

"Right!" the fusion team said.

"We'll help too!" Kabra said standing with the Time Force Fighters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So long! Final-!"

"Light Speed Rampage!" Brothan yelled in Super Saiyan three as he punched one of Armageddon eyes.

"GAH! You little shit!" Armageddon yelled.

"Dodohameha!" Tiencha yelled hitting Armageddon other eye.

"AHH! You little bastard!" Armageddon yelled as Bash and Candy grabbed each other's hands and flew down below and began stretching and wrapping around Armageddon legs.

"Take this!" Super Saiyan 3 Teen Gotenks yelled kicking the back of the demon leg making him trip.

"Now!" Azumuri yelled as him and the other Time Force Fighter began launching kai blasts down onto Armageddon back as Bash and Candy ran over to Nerento.

"Hold on!" Candy said holding out her hands as she began to heal Nerento with glowing pink hands.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Apocalypse Blast!" Armageddon yelled firing the blast to all the fighter in the air and knocked them all out of it as most hit the ground out cold.

"Oh no!" Brothan yelled.

"You little bastard I will kill you all!" Armageddon yelled.

"Light of Protection!" Nerento yelled hitting Armageddon in the face with the blast.

"Gah! What! How are you healed!" Armageddon yelled.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" Nerento yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's done!" Trunks said as him and the other warriors lost their Super Saiyan 4 forms.

"Hurry!" Goku yelled.

"Nerento!" Trunks yelled launching the ball towards the fight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Armageddon Death Clock!" the demon ape yelled launching a massive kai blast at Nerento.

"Justice Cannon!" Nerento yelled colliding the blast with his own as he tried to push back, "ugh it's not enough!"

"BWHA! SO LONG HERO!" Armageddon yelled.

"Not yet!" Harmony voice yelled as the gold kai ball hit Nerento in the back.

"WHAT!" Armageddon yelled as he saw a massive white kai blast pushing against his as he saw Nerento glowing white as four massive white wings came from his back and his eyes glowed white, "NOOOOO!" Armageddon yelled as both blasts hit him.

When the smoke cleared and a massive creator could be seen the demon was now in the demon Saiyan 4 form as he stumbled on the ground and Nerento floated in front of him.

"Last chance to beg for mercy" Nerento said.

"SCREW YOU! I CAN'T DIE REMEMBER YOUR WASTING YOUR ENERGY!" Armageddon yelled.

"Not for long" Nerento said as his four wings began to glow, "my power alone is not enough to beat you but" he said as he held up one hand and the most massive Sprit Bomb emerged above him in seconds, "the power of all the universes both good and evil are working together in perfect harmony again to stop you"

"NO YOU CAN'T I AM A GOD!"

"I god should care about his people! Your time has come!" Nerento yelled dropping the bomb on himself and absorbed it as he yelled as his body expanded and his veins began to show.

"NO NO NO!" Armageddon yelled throwing kai blasts at Nerento.

"This is the end!" Nerento yelled charging at Armageddon.

"NO PLEASE DON'T!" Armageddon yelled.

"Angel Wings of Judgment! Final Verdict!" Nerento yelled as his wings sliced through Armageddon as Nerento stood behind Armageddon as the demon began to fade.

"To be defeated by a mere mortal what an insult! I will have my revenge someday!" Armageddon growled.

"And when that day comes heroes will always be there to stop you Armageddon" Nerento said.

"Enjoy you life while you can because when the time come I will kill all of you" Armageddon said fading into light.

"Even dying the bastard such a brat" Nerento said.

"They did it! They did it!" Brothan yelled as all the Z-Fighter and Time Force Fighter began to cheer as Nerento split and all eight heroes hit the ground.

"Ugh I can't move" Kento groaned.

"Ugh I never want to use that form again!" Reyoto yelled.

"Ow! Man we're going to be sore for weeks!" Zang grunted.

"But guys we did! We firkin did it! We won! It's final over!" Saiya said.

"It's not over yet, Azumuri show everyone your surprise" Tsumuri said as his brother snapped his fingers and dragon balls emerged.

"Dragon ball!" Naomi said.

"Correction my dragon balls I made these a long time ago just in case for a situation like this, we can't leave all the world damage by the Time Breakers and Armageddon so these will grant us three wish and we can fix everything and here's the best part only we can use them, only a Time Force member may touch and use the dragon balls I made sure of that" Azumuri said.

"Alright Azumuri!" Sledge said.

"Okay summon the dragon!" Brody said now split form Nathan.

"Okay! I call you Azteck! Come forth to grant our wishes!" Azumuri yelled as the dragon balls glowed and the sky filled with black clouds as the dragon balls shot up a lightning bolt as the dragon began to emerge, the dragon strongly resembled the Namekian dragon but was blue had massive wings and his arms were crossed.

"State your wish" Azteck said.

"Okay our first with is for all the damage the Time Breakers done since they first formed to be undone!" Kento said as the dragon eyes glowed red.

"It is done, what is your second wish?"

"We wish for all the good hearted people who were killed by Armageddon and his demons to be brought back to life" Reyoto said as the dragon eyes glowed again.

"Your wish has been granted" he said as Raditz and Nappa appeared below the dragon.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wh-what the hell? Were alive?" Raditz said looking at his hands then Nappa.

"No way! We wished for all the good hearted people to be brought back to life! You two are good now!" Gohan yelled.

"Nappa sacrifice to protect his son made his heart pure again and Raditz finally realizing his love for his sons cleansed him as well" Azteck said.

"Wow" Goku said as Kento tried not to burst out crying as Nero rolled his eyes.

"Oh screw it! Dad get you ass over here and hug us or I'm kicking your ass!" Nero said as Raditz didn't need to be told twice as he hugged his two sons as Saiya approached Nappa with his arms crossed.

"You knocked me out a recklessly took on Armageddon on your own" Saiya said.

"Yes I did" Nappa said as Saiya smiled as hugged his large father.

"I never thought I'd ever see my real dad" Saiya said as Nappa got down to his son level to hug him.

"What is your last wish?" Azteck asked.

"Hmm I know! Azteck can you restore the first universe to it former glory? It's sad looking around seeing only the ruins" Serena said.

"It can be done" Azteck said as his eyes glowed red as the planet below them began to glow as they saw grass and flower began to grow and their battlefield disappeared to be replace by a giant beautiful meadow, "your wishes have been granted, farewell" Azteck said disappearing as Azumuri caught the seven stone dragon balls.

"And now we can't use these for ten years to give the negativity to disappear" Azumuri said.

"So what do we do now?" Vegito asked.

"Well we go home and I guess go our separate ways again" Bardock said.

"I have an idea! How about this six years from now we all meet back on the Grand Planet for a Heroes Reunion!" Goku said.

"That's a great idea Goku!" Nero said.

"It's a deal than six years we will all meet again" Future Trunks said.

"Come on dad it's time you finally come home" Kento said taking his father hand.

"Same goes for you" Saiya said.

"Hey Vegeta even though I'm still pissed at what you did you better not do it again" Nappa said.

"Don't tempt me Nappa" Vegeta said.

"Grandpa behave!" Brody said.

"Oh you're a grandpa now that's funny" Nappa said laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing at! You're going to be a grandpa too! My mate pregnant with my child" Saiya said.

"What! I'm a grandpa now!" Nappa yelled.

"Ha ha ha looks like you're not the only one being called that now Nappa" Vegeta said.

"I'm one too now, damn were too young to be grandpas" Raditz said.

"Come on dad cheer up I know you'll love B.J. and B.J. will be over joyed to see you" Nero said as they all began heading home.

A.N. This is not the end yet! One more chapter! Please Review and I hoped you like the battle!


	114. Six Years Later

Chapter One-Hundred-Thirteen: Six Years Later

(A.N. Before I go on with the chapter let me fill you in on what had happened in the last six years for our heroes.

Let's start with May, May and Zang got married and May dream did come true she and Zang built a sanctuary for weak animals of all universe and May is now the first Saiyan female to become a vet for all the universes beasts and animals.

Zang dream came true as well he did learn everything about his Saiyan heritage thanks to much research and now helps May with their Animal Sanctuary.

Naomi and Reyoto got married too and with Reyoto determination to make Naomi dream come true she is now the proud owner of her own flower show known in every universe.

Serena dream came true as well she and Kento got married she finally got her prince charming and became a mother.

Kento was hell-bent on proving his friends he could get his PHD like Gohan did and believe it or not he did much to all his friends shock and he is now traveling to every universe to promote a book series he made that became very popular, _The Dragonball Heroes_ that's right Kento can write don't judge.

Saiya dream came true too, secretly his dream was to have a loving family he never had and he did with his mate Ally.

Tsumuri decided to carry out his father legacy and trains no stop to become the strongest Namekian in history.

Azumuri dream to become the most powerful Warlock came true when he learned Babidi was the most powerful one before him and he was the only one around so he decided to return to Namek and teach his people in the art of magic.

Harker and Tack deiced to return to their home too where Harker and Tack now train with their father.

Sledge headed back to his universe to fix the damage his father caused last his friends heard the universe gave Sledge a Nobel Peace Prize.

Kabra and his brothers all returned to Candy home planet to learn more about their origins and culture.

Currently Kabra dream came true and is now a universal known chef knowing every cooking style and now has his own cooking show! Cooking with Chef Kabra!

Zink decided to go for his dream and be the first to learn all alien races history, he's nearly complete now he's just researching the Saiyan history.

Bash and Candy got married and now live happily on Planet Majin, Bash being the strongest there is a combat teacher training his fellow Majins in the art of fighting.

Froze, Chill Frost and Glacious decided they needed to end the fear and pain the Cold family caused so with Princess Glacious taking the throne she put an end to the Planet Trade and is now in the process of finding all alien slaves and setting them free on a new planet they may call home, Froze and Chill are Queen Glacious head knights while she married Frost and he became king and is now making his wish come true spreading his art to all planets in hopes that one day the fear his people caused may final be gone.

Nero decided to return to his home universe to raise his son, Nero is an at home dad and how he manages to support him and his son, well Nero goes to Earth tournament every year and wins first place giving him more than enough money to send his son to college five time and have enough to but a sports car.

Bardock took Nappa and Raditz under his wing and made them become teachers at the school but are allowed to visit their grandkids as they please.

Trunks and Akina still teach the new students at the school and had their daughter Chloe.

Now here is who with who and how old they are now and how many kids they have and their names.

Kento 25\

Zato their son 4, Cora their daughter 2

Serena 25/

IIIIIIIIIIII

Reyoto 26\

Rose their daughter 3 weeks

Naomi 25/

IIIIIIIIIIII

Zang 25\

The twins Kori their daughter and son Hayco both 3

May 24/

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Saiya 27\

Monica their daughter 5

Ally 26/

IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Nero 29 – B.J. 6

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Here are the Namekians and remember they are Asexual so they don't need anyone to have kids.

Tsumuri 25 – Lito 2

IIIIIIIIII  
Azumuri 25 – Kolby a week old

IIIIIIIIII

Harker 28 – Obi 5

IIIIIIIIII

Sledge 27 – Borry 4

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Froze 24\

Storm their daughter 3

Bliz 23/

IIIIIIIIII

Chill 24\

Glacier their son 1

Isotope 24/

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Frost 23\

Hail their son 2

Glacious 22/

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kabra UN\

Molly their daughter 2

Gali UN/

IIIIIIIIII

Zink UN\

Garfield their son 4

Lexus UN/

IIIIIIIIIII  
Bash UN\

Zane their son 3

Candy UN/

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Trunks 35\

Brody their son 10, Chloe their daughter 5

Akina 34/

Now with that out of the way back onto the story!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero was in his bedroom standing in front of a mirror as he tied on a tie.

Nero wore an all-black dress shirt with pants and shoes and he out on the tie Nero got him for father's day which was a dark purple tie.

Nero had decided to let a beard grow out but not King Vegeta kind of beard a well-trimmed one.

"Daddy! Are you ready? We're doing to be late!" B.J. said peeking hi head into his father room and ran in and jumped onto the bed.

"Almost ready sport and were going early there's no need to rush" Nero said glancing at his son making sure the nice white dress shirt with the suspenders holding up his pants was nice and clean since he finished dressing the boy earlier.

"Will Uncle Kento be there?" B.J. asked.

"Of course all of the original Time Force Heroes will be there with their families which means lots of kids for you to play with" Nero said.

"Yay! Hurry up daddy!" B.J. said.

"Okay okay! That's the last time I let you have juice this early in the morning" Nero said as B.J. gave him the Son family grin.

"Are you ready now?" B.J. said.

"Yes I'm ready!" Nero said rolling his eyes.

"Yay!" B.J. said as Nero picked him up as Nero opened a Shadow portal and stepped in with his son as they reached the gates to the school as Nero smiled at how long it's been since he last walked through the gates.

"Okay son what are the rules?" Nero said as B.J. let out an annoyed sigh.

"No fighting with the other kids unless they want to, don't repeat a word I don't know until I ask you want it means, now messing with Vegeta" B.J. said.

"And?" Nero said.

"Be on my best behavior" B.J. said.

"That's my boy" Nero said pushing open the gates as he saw the decorated gardens and a welcome home banner hanging over the door.

"Nero! Oh it's so good to see you!" Akina said setting down party decoration on a table and rushed over to him as he hugged her.

"It's good to see you Akina" Nero said.

"Hey B.J. it's so nice to see you too you little cutie pie!" Akina said as B.J. blushed and hid his face in his father shoulder as Nero laughed.

"Where's Trunks and Brody?" Nero asked.

"Oh Vegeta arrived moments ago with the family and dragged the boys to the G.R. again" Akina said rolling her eyes.

"Good ole Vegeta" Nero said.

"Grandpa!" B.J. said running out of Nero arms as Nero saw his son run to Radiate who just stepped out of the doors carrying a large box dressed in a a red shirt and black pants but his tail was wrapped around his waist.

"HEY!" Raditz said setting the box down and opened his arms out to hug B.J. "there's my little fighter!"

"Grandpa I missed you!" B.J. said.

"Grandpa missed you too, nice to see you too son" Raditz said.

"Hey dad has anyone else showed up?" Nero asked.

"Not yet Vegeta and his family were the first to show up" Raditz said.

"Nero!" Saiya yelled as Nero looked over to see Saiya and Ally walk through the gates both holding their daughter hands.

"Saiya! Ally! Oh man it's good to see you guys" Nero said hugging Saiya then Ally.

"Oh Nero it's been so long!" Ally said.

"Hey sweetie you remember Nero don't you?" Saiya asked Monica as the six year old school her head no.

"Hey B.J. come over here!" Nero said as his son ran over.

"Yeah daddy?" B.J. said.

"Take Monica and go play" Nero said.

"Okay! Monica wanna play?" B.J. asked.

"Sure!" Monica said as the two kids ran off.

"DID I JUST HEAR MY MONICA!" Nappa yelled running through the doors and knocked Raditz and his box over dressed in a very large black shirt and blue jeans.

"What the hell you big oaf!" Raditz yelled picking up the decorations the spilled out of the box.

"Sorry" Nappa said.

"Dad I swear this obsession you have with Monica starting to get weird" Saiya said.

"Hey I haven't seen my grandbaby in two months! I want to see my little pumpkin!" Nappa said.

"She's playing with B.J. Nappa there will be plenty of time for grandkid obsessing later" Raditz said.

"Damn!" Nappa said.

"Oh dad you never change" Saiya said shaking his head.

"Hey are we late or are we to early?" Tsumuri said walking through the gates with Azumuri as Tsumuri son was sitting on Tsumuri shoulder holding onto his father head and Azumuri was carrying his infant son in his arms.

"Tsumuri! Azumuri!" Ally said.

"Greeting I see you guys are doing well" Azumuri said.

"Same with you, oh your sons are too cute!" Ally said.

"Thank you" Lito said from Tsumuri shoulder.

"Reyoto did you remember the baby diaper bag?" they heard Naomi said as they walked through the gates with Reyoto pushing a baby stroller.

"Yes Naomi it's right here" Reyoto said holding up the bag as he spotted the others, "HEY!"

"Naomi!" Ally squealed as both girls squealed and hugged each other.

"Hey guys" Reyoto said.

"What's up?" Nero asked.

"Not much" Reyoto said as they heard Rose crying.

"Oh she hungry" Naomi said.

"Or she shit" Tsumuri said as Naomi pulled the baby from the stroller.

"No she clean she hungry" Naomi said as Reyoto handed her a bottle.

"So Reyoto why you wearing a shirt I thought you had that curse" Azumuri said.

"Oh I do this is not a shirt it's a Saiyan jumpsuit cut into a shirt and so far they lasted me" Reyoto said.

"Too bad they do nothing for that hair, you must spend a lot on shampoo" Zang said walking in carrying his daughter while May carried their son.

"Oh great the smartass is here" Reyoto said as him and Zang bumped fists.

"Hey Hayco Kori B.J. and Monica are playing around somewhere why don't you go join them?" Nero said.

"Okay!" Hayco and Kori said.

"Can I play too daddy?" Lito asked.

"Sure son" Tsumuri said setting his son on the ground as Lito followed the running twins.

"Oh parenthood you got to love it" Saiya said as all the parents nodded.

"Don't tell you guys are regretting it" Sledge said walking through the gates holding his son hand as Harker had his son on his shoulders.

"Sure sounded like it" Harker said setting the boy down as Obi and Borry ran off to play with the other kids.

"Well on the Namekians are here now" Saiya said.

"I looks like your missing one Saiyan family, and the Majin and Icein ones too" Sledge said.

"That's because we carpooled" Glacious said walking through the gates with Frost, Chill and Froze and their kids.

"Hey Chill Froze where your wives?" Nero asked.

"Oh they wanted to take advantage of us watching the kids for the day while they go to the spa" Froze said rolling his eyes.

"Oh how rude of me were in the presences of royalty" Saiya said bowing.

"Guys knock it off we want no special treatment" Frost said.

"Man I cannot get used to you talking" Zang said.

"Well get used to it" Frost said as the three Icein kids ran off.

"Hey kids be careful!" Glacious said.

"We will mom" Hail said.

"Every time one of them says that they all manage to get in trouble" Chill said shaking his head.

"One of the prices for having kids the other is lack of sleep after they're born" Reyoto said.

"Oh stop complaining you big baby" Kabra said walking in with his daughter as Zink followed with his son.

"Kabra! Zink!" Naomi said.

"Hey man it's good to see all of you" Kabra said as the Majin kids ran off to play.

"Garfield you behave yourself" Zink said.

"Okay papa!" Garfield said.

"What posed you to name him that?" Nero asked.

"Hey! I wanted to name him Ernestine but he didn't like it but he did like Garfield" Zink said.

"Thank god for that I would now tolerate calling my nephew that name" Bash said walking in with Candy and their son.

"Hey you two" Saiya said.

"Man this is a reunion all the formed Time Force members back here in this amazing place" Candy said.

"Yeah but were still missing our last two members" Nero said.

"Speaking of which where the hell is that brother of yours?" Zang asked.

"That brother of his is already here" Kento said walking in with his son in daughter in both his arms.

"Kento!" Nero said.

"Hey brother!" Kento said setting his kids down as he hugged his brother.

"Zato take your sister and got play with the kids" Serena said.

"Okay mommy" Zato said taking Cora hand as they went to join the kids.

"Well, all of you are looking well" Kento said as they saw the door open and Nathan stepped out as his eyes widen.

"Kento! Hey you're all here!" Nathan said.

"Nathan! Hey little dude how training?" Kento asked.

"It's going good!" Nathan said.

"Well it seems that almost everyone is here" Trunks said stepping out of the doors with his daughter as Brody and the rest if the Briefs family came out as Goku I.T. in with the Z-Gang.

"Hey guys!" Goku said.

"Goku!" Kento said.

"Kento Nero! Look at you two you've both grown so much!" Goku said.

"Wow everyone here already!" Kelly said.

"Man about time they got here it's been boring all hell here" Freeze said stepping out with Ice.

"Yeah no kidding" Ice said.

"Come on guys it's not that bad" Tack said.

"Speaking for yourself Tack" Crate said.

"Hey guys now that everyone here let's eat!" Goku said.

"Oh Goku" Nero and Kento said shaking their heads.

Soon the entire was filled with music and laughter as all the Time Force fighters watched all their kids sitting at the large kids table.

"I can't believe one day they'll be the ones to take our place" Reyoto said.

"I think it's cool, take B.J. for example after he was born he was able to use Shadow moves that kid may grow up to be stronger than Nero" Bash said.

"And I'm fine with that my son show a lot of potential in fact he begged me to start training him now" Nero said.

"He did?" Kento said.

"Yep B.J. is an odd mix, he's got Goku happy-go-lucky mixed with Bardock will and determination and of course has bit of father stubbornness" Nero said.

"He's smart like his dad" Serena said.

"Yeah" Nero said watching his son laugh with all his new friends.

"Hey Bardock tell me something what does their future hold?" Zang asked.

"Well I'll tell you this you guys are not done yet" Bardock said.

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"Well I had a vision and believe it or not evil will return" Bardock said.

"You mean Armageddon?" Naomi asked.

"Not sure all I know is that something coming and it's going to be big" Bardock said.

"Hmph sounds like our job not done yet" Bash said.

"Well then guys I'm ready for anything as long as you all got my back" Kento said.

"I'll drink to that!" Harker said as they all smiled and enjoyed their new lives waiting for when evil dares to disturb the peace again.

The End.

(A.N. Wait! I'm not done yet! Oh no the Dragonball Heroes series got two expect stories to come soon! The first is the Christmas special as you know and here is it's the Summary for the Christmas Special.

This year Nero is more than determined to make his son Christmas the best he's ever had because this year all B.J. want's for Christmas is to meet his mommy can Nero keep his son believing in Santa or will the child hope be crushed Christmas morning? Join the Time Force as they go through the chaos of the Christmas season.

(A.N. now that will be released in December I will post the first chapter December first and post one every day of that month till Christmas day!

And now for the fifth installment of the Dragonball Heroes Saga how do you start off the new year in 2013? Let me think oh I know! Thanks to Greymon Leader for showing me this awesome fan comic I now have the fifth story ready!

Here's the summary

The Multiverse Tournament has now begun, all the strongest warriors from every universe from all corners of the multiverse have all gathered to fight to the death for the grand prize of any three wishes they please, the Time Force are forced to enter when they learn the most powerful enemies in history have entered, can they prevent the enemy from getting the three wishes or will Armageddon and the Master finally have their revenge? The Multiverse Games has begun and the fight for the future is on the line.

(A.N. Well the tittle for them both are

Dragonbal Heroes: The Christmas Mayhem

And

Dragon Ball Heroes: The Multiverse Games

Now I will write an post other stories some not Dragon ball related but I may stop to take a break and focus on school but I will start working on the two new stories when the time comes! So I hope you enjoyed the series so far and Please Review.


End file.
